A Dragon of the COG
by thehappy
Summary: Mira Erza and Natsu head out on their very first job as a team, but things go horribly wrong. Making Happy take a badly wounded Erza and Mira away from the battle, Natsu continues to fight on alone. This is a Gears/Fairy Tail crossover. This story contains action, fighting, swearing, gore sex and war. If this offends you you have been warned Natsux large harem
1. S-class request

Well first of all i havent done any writing since high school so i dunno if this will suck or not. Figured i could at least try though right? Anyway ive had this idea in my head for awhile so if people like it cool, if not not a big deal either. This story is gonna be a gears of war and fairy tail crossover. I know kinda at different ends of the entertainment spectrum but i think its a cool idea.

I dont own gears or fairy Tail

 **Year x780 Magnolia, Fiore**

It was another typical day for the city of Magnolia. The sun was shining with a few clouds in the sky. Needless to say a great day, peaceful, tranquil. That is unless your at Fairy Tail.

CRASH!

Here you'll see an older boy of about 14 years of age colliding with a table. "HEY! You'll pay for that Ice-Prick!" shouted the boy as he stood up and dusted off his white baggy pants. This boy was Natsu Dragneel the resident fire dragon slayer. "You'll pay for that" he shouted as he ran at his opponent with his fist cocked back covered in flames.

 **CRACK!** The black-haired boy was not expecting an attack this quickly and boy, did he pay for it. The fire-fueled punch literally knocked the boy across the guild hall though the far wall and into the street were layed their unconsious. "Heh, that's what he gets for calling my hair pink the damn stripper" said Natsu. _"Hmmm, what should i do now?"_ thought Natsu to himself as he turned around to head back to his table. Well that was the plan before he felt a cold stare from a certain scarlet-haired requip mage. This girl was no other than Erza Scarlet, one of the resident S class mages who at this very moment was giving off a deadly aura.

"Natsu! What have a told you about fighting in the guild hall?" asked Erza while still glaring at Natsu. "Sorry Erza" replied Natsu with a downcast look. As he looked at her though she could see a small look of defiance in his eyes. "He still deserved it though! He called my hair pink when he knows its Salmon!" exclaimed Natsu. "Besides, you and Mira fight all the time. How is me and Gray fighting any different?" asked Natsu with a small glare.

"Damn man be careful! or she'll punish you!" shouted a random guild member. "He's a real man for his words" shouted Elfman, the brother of Mira and Lissanna Strauss. "That guild member is correct you know" said Erza as she slowly stalked toward Natsu. "You do need to be punished." Before Natsu could blink, he was doubled over as Erza buried her first into his stomach causing him to cough up some spit before collapsing to the floor. "Hmmp! That'll teach him for fighting in my guild" exclaimed Erza with a small smirk.

"Your Guild! Last time i checked it was still Makarov's guild hall tin can!" Shouted a white haired girl of about 14 years of age in a somewhat revealing gothic outfit. This was Mirajane Strauss leaning against the bar near her younger sister Lisanna and a small blue cat that was currently eating a fish on the bar counter. "Happy. Don't you care that Natsu was just knocked out?" Asked Lisanna with a little concern in her eyes. "Aye" replied Happy before going back to eating his fish. After all fish is very important to the small blue cat.

"Anyway's Erza, where do you get off punishing Natsu like that? Only i can do that!" Yelled Mira while she glared at Erza. "Last time i checked he isn't your's, harlot!" shouted Erza in response as she quickly re-qiped a sword into her right hand. "Oh, you wanna go fire-crotch!" Shouted Mira as she charged up a demon blast in her hands. "Lets go she-bitch!" as Erza charged at Mira, thus kicking off another fight which quickly escalated into a guild-wide brawl. Hell it was so awesome even Natsu woke up and immediately joined in.

 _Meanwhile upstairs in Makarov's office_

The guild master of fairy tail was currently signing off on bills and going through the new quests that came in that day. While most were pretty standard stuff one of the S-class missions stood out

 **Please Help!**

2-3 S-class mages required!

A vicious monster has been attacking people in the woods near the city of Bayshore. Over a dozen people have died in horrible ways! A company of rune knights have been dispatched to the area but no word has been heard in over a day. Please Help!

$3,000,000 award

 _"Hmmm, well the only 2 s-classes mages here are Erza and Mira... They fight like cats and dogs though"_ Mused Makarov to himself. Then with a flash of inspiration he thought... _Natsu. "_ Yes Natsu would be a good choice. He's strong for his age, its good experience, and most importantly he can keep Erza and Mira calm...somewhat calm." He muttered to himself. His thought were broken when he heard a bunch of crashes, yelling, and fighting coming from the main hall. "Damn Brats"Makarov muttered to himself as he stalked out of his office. "ALL RIGHT YOU BRATS KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled Makarov as he stood on the upper floor. You could hear a pin drop as everyone froze where they were. Many guild members where knocked out or strewn across the floor. The only ones still standing were Erza, the three Strauss siblings, Cana, Gray, and Natsu. Everybody else was knocked out or struggling to stand up.

 _Sigh..."Can't go a single day..." thought Makarov._ "Everybody clean this mess NOW!" shouted the short guild master as he glared down at his children. "Erza, Mira, Natsu come up to my office, I need to talk to you" commanded The short man as he looked at the three mages.

 _A few minutes later..._

"Master you wanted to talk with us?" Asked Erza as she walked into the masters office followed by the other two mages. "Yes Erza, I have a job for the three of you that just came in this morning" replied Makarov.

"You want me to work with her!" shouted both girls as the pointed at each other.

"Yes" answered Makarov. "But don't worry Natsu is going with you two so it wont be that bad" he explained while looking at the three mages.

"What's the job" asked Natsu as he stood there between the two other mages. "Here" replied Makarov as he handed the request to Natsu while the three mages huddled around to study the request. "As you can see, they need our help immediately. Do you all accept?" asked the guild master.

"Of course we do! We're Fairy Tail! We help those in need" exclaimed Natsu as the two girls nodded.

"Now Natsu, this is an S-Class quest so you WILL listen to Mira and Erza at all times. Do you understand? asked makarov with a stern look at the pink-haired boy. Natsu gave a quick nod of agreement before the guild master continued.

"Good. Well your train leaves in one hour so you better get to the station or you'll miss it." he said before shooing the 3 mages from his office. _"Please be safe..."_ thought Makarov as he sat behind his desk looking at the closed door.

"Hey you two we should have Lisanna take our picture before we leave. You know to commemorate our first job together" suggested Natsu as he looked at his two companions. "That should be fine, but I'm not standing next to Tin Can, got it?" replied Mira with a glare at Erza. "Fine" replied Erza with a sigh as she looked over at Lisanna. "Lisanna could you take our picture please" asked Erza to the youngest Strauss sibling as she went behind the bar to get her camera.

"Hey Happy, get in the picture! It's my first S-class quest!" said Natsu with a wide grin. "Aye sir" replied Happy before he flew over and landed on Natus's head who was standing between Erza and Mira. "Ok, everybody smile!" exclaimed Lisanna with her camera.

 **Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash!**

"Ow my eyes!" shouted Natsu as he rubbed the spots from his eyes. "There! Now everybody has a copy" exclaimed Lisanna with a bright smile as she quickly handed out the photos to each member.

"Hey flame-brain!" Why are you going on an S-class quest?" Asked Gray as he marched up to Natse with a scowl. "Well popsicle, I'm going with Erza and Mira. But if you begged I'm sure you can come with." said Natsu with a smirk.

 _"A mission with those two monsters! No way im doing that!"_ Thought Gray as he looked at the three mages in fear. "Uh,you know what I'm good." replied Gray with a quiver in his voice as he backed up a few steps.

"Natsu. We must get going if we want to catch the train." said Erza as she grabbed him by the scarf and dragged him out of the guild with Mira and Happy following them.

"So Manly!" shouted Elfman as the rest of the guild looked on in pity at the disappearing mages. " _Stay safe Natsu_ " Gray thought to himself before walking out the guild to go train.

 **On a train heading to Bayshore**

"Ugh, i hate trains." said Natsu with a queasy voice as Erza looked at him in pity while Mire and Happy grinned at his misfortune.

"Having problems?" asked Mira in a sing song voice that was honestly...a little creepy. " Aye Natsu, your so lame!" giggled the little blue cat. "Traitorous cat!" snapped Natsu before he turned green again. "How much longer Erza?" Natsu asked with a pleading voice as he slumped lower in the seat next to the red head. "Just 10 more minutes Natsu. Here rest your head on my lap it might help" replied Erza with a small blush. "Really? thanks Erza your the best!" exclaimed Natsu before resting his head down on the armor mages lap.

This did not go un-noticed by Mira and happy. While Mire glared with jealous thoughts going through her head _"damn red-head that's my Natsu! Wait...my Natsu? where did that come from?"_ thought Mira has she slightly blushed. This also didn't go un-noticed by the flying blue cat.

"You both liiiiike him' said happy in a teasing tone.  
What was that!?" both girls shouted at happy with scary glares at the small cat.  
"Nothing!" shouted Happy in fear as he quickly took a fish and started eating in the corner away from the two scary girls.

 **The forest outside of Bayshore 3 hours later**

"That mayor was no help at all. just find the rune knights to the west of the city he says" grumbled Mira as she walked alongside Natsu and Erza.  
"Agreed. He was not very helpful at all" replied Erza with a small frown. "What i don't understand is where the military are? they should've been here." as she continued talking. "Natsu, what do you think?" she asked

he was walking deep in thought, completely oblivious to the red head's question. "Natsu" she tried again. Still no response "Hmphh" she muttered before she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Pay attention! I asked you a question!" shouted Erza at the dragon slayers face.

"Sorry Erza, but something doesn't feel right" replied Natsu as he quickly looked at his traveling companions.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mira as she looked at young man. "I mean it smells like blood, death...horror. Its making me uneasy" replied Natsu with a serious scowl on his face

Before they could continue walking any further, they heard screaming coming from up the road.

"No! Stay back! Stay Baacckk!" before a blood-curdling scream echoed through the woods.  
With a look of horror etched across all their faces they all quickly ran up the road to the screaming before coming to a stop over the next rise in the road...it was a slaughter. Bodies were laying on the ground twisted, broken, blood leaking from massive wounds. Hell some were missing arms, legs...it was the worst thing they've every seen. Then they heard a small wimpering. The mages looked up the road to see a man held aloft by a large, pale monster above its head.

"Somebody help me please!" the rune knight shouted before a horrible tearing sound was heard. This beast...no..this monster ripped the man in half right before their eyes. It Easily stood 8-9 feet tall was covered in gray skin with beady yellow eyes. Its body was covered in rippling muscle and scars. That's when it turned toward them thus allowing the three mages to see a spinning vortex behind it.

Thud. Thud.

The ground shook as the monster slowly approached them, sniffing the air.

"Requip, Satan Soul" both girls cried as they fired up their magic. Erza in her Heaven's wheel armor and Mira in her most powerful demon form. This spurred the monster into a run straight toward Erza. With a mighty swing it clubbed her to the side sending her flying into a tree where she slid down. Erza struggled to stand, but failed as she felt pain wrack her body. Glancing down, she saw a sight that made no sense. "Impossible, that monster cracked my armor in one hit." She said to herself as she shakily stood up. Gathering multiple swords around her, Erza spotted her enemy. The vile abomination was approaching Mira and Natsu who were both charging attacks. " _I need to buy them time'_ she thought to herself before she shouted "Dance my blades!" over 30 swords collided with the monster...it had no effect.

"Satan's Soul Fire" Shouted Mira as she fired a devastating attack at the monster from point blank range. _"That should do it"_ she thought with a smirk as smoke clouded the battle field.

With a roar the monster charged out of the smoke and hit Mira in the upper right shoulder with a devastating blow. Mira flew across the field before hitting a tree with a sickening crunch.

 _"Ugh, what happened?"_ thought Mira as she looked around groggily before gasping in pain. She looked down at her right shoulder which throbbed in pain. _"Oh yeah, thats definitely broken" she thought_ before coughing up some blood. "Ugh" she muttered as she stood up on shaky legs _"some cracked ribs too for sure"_ she thought to herself. All this happened in the span of a couple of seconds.

"MIRA! ERZA!" shouted natsu before he glared at the monster with fury in his eyes. "Eat this! FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" screamed Natsu as he launched his signature attack at the monster. Instead of brushing it off like Erza's and Mira's attacks from earlier, it screamed. It screamed in pain as fire spread across its skin causing it to crack and pop with newly formed blisters.  
Erza and Mira saw this development and despite their wounds fired renewed attacks.  
"Satan's Soul: Extinction!" cried Mira as she put all her remaining magic into this final blast  
"Circle Sword!" shouted Erza as she too put everything into her attack. Both thier attacks hit the monster similtaneously. _"We had no choice but to go all out, this is the only way to hurt this monster. Natsu's flames are the only thing that hurt it. Both myself and Mira were useless against it"_ Thought Erza as she used a sword to keep herself from falling over.

"Hey! You two okay?" shouted Natsu from across the battlefield  
"I'm good!" explained Mira "I do have a broken arm and some cracked ribs though" she continued from where she stood  
"I too am wounded, but not as bad as Mira' replied Erza.  
"Alright." said Natsu "lets get goi..."

 **"ROOOOAR!"**

The three mages looked on in shock as the smoke cleared from their attack. The monster had multiple swords sticking out of its body, its left arm was missing, and horrible burns covered its face and body. That's when its gaze settled on Erza.

"ERZA! MOVE!" Yelled Natsu before the horrible beast charged the requip mage as it raised its remaining arm to attack  
She looked on in horror as she screamed for her body to move _"come on move, MOVE!"_ thought Erza before she started to dodge, but it was too late.  
CRACK!  
Thats the sound that echoed across the field after Erza collided with a large boulder  
" _My leg...my leg is broken and i cant move"_ she thought in a panic

"HAPPY!" shouted Natsu "Get Erza and Mira out of here now! They cant fight anymore!"  
"Ay...Aye sir" Happy stuttered before flying off to Erza and quickly picking her up and flying over to Mira."C'mon Mira we have to go!" shouted happy.  
"But..but, he needs my help" replied Mira.

"Mira! you need to get the fuck out of here now! You can barely stay awake after those attacks! GO! NOW!" Yelled Natsu as he turned back to face this horrible beast.  
"You better win, Natsu." replied Mira before she took after happy and Erza. Unknown to Natsu all three ran with tears in their eyes and and heavy hearts. "Don't you dare lose" all three thought at once.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR! shouted natsu as he sent another stream of flames at his enemy before charging the monster with fists lit on fire. The beast cried in pain as it burned while Natsu closed the distance. His fire fists impacted the body as he continued to hit it. Thinking quickly he grabbed one of erza's left over swords the was wedged in the monsters hide. pulling it out, he quickly started slashing and stabbing...the murderous monster was finally starting to weaken. Covering the sword in flames he quickly stabbed a killing blow through its neck. Blood gushed out as it grabbed its neck, attempting to stop the bleeding.  
"HA! take that you fucking monster" yelled Natsu with a hate filled glare as this vile creature slowly sank to its knees in its final death throes.

He let his guard down. he should've been able to dodge it, but he got cocky with his victory. It would change his life forever.  
With one final gurgling roar, the monster punched Natsu in the face, breaking his nose. With a cry of pain he went flying...right into that spinning vortex. With a final gasp the beast died as a flash of light encompassed the battlefield.  
Natsu was gone, the only thing left was his scale-patterned scarf, flickering fires, and the corpses of the dead.

A few minutes later is when the two female mages returned. Mira and Erza were supporting each other cause of their wounds while Happy quickly flew around the battlefield.

"Were is he?" said Erza as she struggled in pain. she and Mira were both struggling to stay awake despite their injuries.

"I dunno" replied Mira as she looked around. "Happy, did you find anything?" asked the white haired mage.

"No, all i found was his scarf. I cant smell him anywhere!" cried the little blue cat.

"Where could he b...The Vortex!" shouted both girls in unison.

"He probably got sent though by that monster during their fight!" exclaimed Mira as she looked at her two companions.

"We must get the master immediately! He might be able to help!" shouted Erza.

"Your right. Plus, we need to let the council know what happened here... especially with all the dead rune knights" said Mira in a sad voice as she looked around at the field of bodies.

"Lets get the fuck outta here" said Mira as the three slowly walked back to town.

After they had arrived back in town they quickly went to the closest hospital to get thier bones mended and encased in casts. Needless to so it hurt...and sucked...alot.  
By the next morning even though some of their bruises and cuts started to heal, Erza would still need crutches to get around until her leg healed while Mira had her right arm in a sling and cast. While they were leaving Mira turned to happy and said "Happy i need you to collect the reward for us since myself and erza are obviously still in alot of pain. Can you do that?  
"Aye sir!" before the little blue cat flew off to city hall. "Meet us at the train station!" she yelled after him.  
"Aye!"  
"Sigh, lets go tin can we got 3 blocks to the station"said Mira as the two of them started walking down the street.  
"You know you demon harlot im gonna kick your ass once i'm out of these casts" replied Erza as she glared at the eldest strauss.  
"Yeah yeah just name the time and place." replied Mira with a smirk.

The two walked in slow silence before Erza spoke up. "Mira? Do you think he's alright?

"Yeah i do, cause despite his foolishness and hyper personality he still is one of the strongest of our generation. Hell I bet that portal just dropped him somewhere on Earthland and he"ll show up in a few weeks" stated Mira with a smile.

With that said, they completed the rest of their walk in silence until they reached the station where a little blue winged cat was already waiting. He had a large reward and Natsu\s scarf clutched in his little paws.

"Ready to go Happy?" asked Erza.

"Yeah...um do you think Natsu will show up at the guild?"asked the little blue cat.

"I'm sure he will in no time" replied erza to happy's question. "Oh, ok...um Erza do you think you can look after Natsu's scarf until he gets back? It's too big for me and I think he'd want you to have it" stated happy as he looked at Erza with pleading eyes.

"Sure Happy I'd be honored" she smiled as Happy flew up and helped her wrap it around her neck.

"Ahem, the trains about to leave we should board now" said Mira as she glared at Erza's new scarf. " _Damn that ginger head! That scarf should be mine! She will pay for this!"_ thought Mira as she boarded the train.

 **3 hours later...Fairy Tail guild hall**

Mira slowly pushed one of the guild hall doors open for erza to walk through. Immediately everybody's eyes were on the two heavily wounded mages...you could hear a pin drop. these two were some of the strongest in the guild and they got the crap beat out of them.  
Makarov was the first to approach them. "Girls, where's natsu?" he asked

...

...

Mira was the one to break the silence "He's gone" she replied while everybody gasped in shock.

"You mean natsu's really gone?" asked Lisanna in a small voice a tears slowly trailed down her cheeks.

"Explain. Now." said the guild master in a cold tone. So Mira and Erza explained everything that happened on the mission. It took awhile to explain but eventually they finished their story. Many guild members had tears in their eyes at the end. Some couldn't believe the brave actions of Natsu while some were shocked by the horrible monster he faced.

"Master, you need to inform the council what happened there in that forest" Erza stated as she looked at the short, old man.  
"Of course, yes right away. But you two go to the infirmary and lay down to rest. That's an order" replied the master. Both girls nodded as they headed to the infirmary closing the door behind them.  
"I better call the council right away" he muttered to himself while climbing the stairs to his office

 **One week later...**

The entire guild hall was gathered in the front hall while they waited for the rune knight captain to start his report. Hell even Laxus and Gildarts were there once they heard the news about Natsu.

"Everybody quiet!" yelled the master to hear the captains report.

"Go ahead captain, we're listening" said makarov.

"Ah yes. After we collected the deceased and that monster we searched 3 square miles around the battle site for the past week. We didnt find anything. No portal or vortex, no blood, no body. We even contacted some other guilds if they heard anything about your comrade. There was nothing" the captain stated before continuing "If this vortex did exist it could have dropped him anywhere on the planet, heck for all i know he could be in another universe" he sighed before looking at them all. "I'm sorry this news isn't what you wanted to hear" he stated before turning and heading out of the guild.

"You mean that's it!" yelled Gildarts from across the hall "He's just gone!" with fury written across his face.

"I'm sorry Gildarts, but thats it. There's nothing else we can do" said makarov with downcast eyes.

"SORRY! YOUR SORRY! HE WAS LIKE A SON TO ME!" yelled the crash mage before storming through the east wall of the guild, activating his crash magic as he walked out of the city.  
"I lost one of my children too my friend" muttered makarov in a low voice as his eyes started to water. As he lifted his head up he looked at all his crying children across the room. Even Gray and Laxus had misting around their eyes, though they'd never admit it.

 _"It truly is a sad day for fairy tail"_ thought makarov.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu**

He was laying in the middle of a street, his clothes were tatters and rags while he had some nasty cuts and bruises on his 14 year old body. While he had entered the vortex with just a broken nose. He was ejected from that same rip in space-time at a speed of 40mph...he did not have a pleasant landing. He laid there for hours before he started hearing something through his foggy dreams. He heard...screams...gunfire...yelling and finally a voice.

"Hey kid, kid you alright" he heard someone ask before slowly opening his eyes. When they finally came into focus he saw a blonde haired man with blue goggles on his head. He appeared to be wearing some heavy grey armor. It covered his chest, shoulders, legs and shins. The armor had blue lights spaced apart running down the left and right side of the chest piece with a symbol of a black gear in the middle. He was also carrying a large rifle with what looked like a chainsaw slung underneath. Natsu took all these details in within a few seconds

"Ugh my head hurts like an anvil, but i dont think anything's broken...well, except my nose" Natsu responded to the blonde man.  
"Alright good, now i don't mean to be a hard-ass but we gotta move" said the blonde man before a loud explosion went off a few blocks away.  
"YO! Baird baby we gotta move! Control said the city's almost evacuated. Our extraction is only a block away but we're the last ones in the area! said a large dark-skinned man with a short hair cut. He wore the same armor and equipment as Baird. Two other men wore the same, except they wearing helmets with blue, glowing lenses in front of the eyes.  
"Alright lets move" yelled Baird as he yanked natsu to his feet. "Kid we're gonna have run, keep up your you'll die" he said as he pushed him forward. Natsu quickly nodded before running along side the soldiers. But they only made it half a block before they were ambushed by what appeared to be human sized monsters. They had gray skin, sharp teeth and cold, hateful yellow eyes

 _'Huummans'_ rasped out one of the monsters before raising its weapon to fire.

"Shit! Grubs!" yelled Baird as he grabbed Natsu and dragged him into cover behind a burned out car next to the dark-skinned man who immediately popped out of cover to return fire.  
 _YARG!_ yelled one of the monsters as it went down from the large man's bullets  
"Heh already got one, baby!" cheered the soldier as he continued to fight back against the grubs. The other two soldiers had taken cover behind a fallen column laying in the street. From what Natsu could see when he took the time to look around was this whole city was a wreck. There were burned out cars and buildings, some of which had collapsed across some streets. Shattered windows in blown out stores, craters and holes everywhere...and the smell. With his enhanced Dragon senses he could smell everything within miles. It was bad...very bad...he could smell the rotting bodies, the blood...the fear of those dying. That's what was making his temper rise, the cries of terror of people he couldn't even see.

"Hey kid, you alright" asked Baird as he continued to fire at the few remaining grubs in the street.

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Natsu in a cold voice as he turned to look at the blonde soldier. That's when he saw one of those 'grubs" climb out through a store window not even 10 feet from their location. While the other grubs had brought rifles, pistols and shotguns to fight the four soldiers. This one had a weird tank on its back with a hose leading to some odd two-handed weapon, and at the tip of this weapon was _fire._ Baird and the others didn't see this new enemy until it was too late.

"OH SHIT! KID LOOK OUT! yelled the blonde soldier as natsu jumped in front of Baird and Cole. They could only watch in horror as this kid was completely enveloped in fire right before them.  
"Damn kid, why'd you do that" yelled one the soldiers. But before the grub could fire off another fireball something amazing happened.  
"Slurp, Slurp, Gulp"  
"You know, despite you being a murdering monster, these flames dont taste that bad" replied Natsu as he finished inhaling the last of the flames into his mouth before grinning back at the flame carrying monster.  
"Now, it's my turn" stated Natsu as he lit both his hands on fire.  
"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" shouted natsu as he combined the fire from his two hands into one fireball before launching it at the lone grub soldier...needless to say the only thing left was ashes. Hell he blew up 3 of the surrounding buildings too.  
"Whoops, guess i used too much' as he rubbed his neck sheepishly before turning around to face the four soldiers.

"Kid...what the FUCK did you just do! You just ATE and SHOT fire! exclaimed Baird "Hell"he continued "You should be a pile of ash right now! he yelled as he poked Natsu in the chest.  
"First of all. Your welcome for saving your asses. as he slapped Baird's hand away.  
"Two I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer meaning no matter how hot they are i can eat flames, not be burned by fire, and use it in any of my magic attacks" replied natsu with a smirk as he looked at the four shocked soldiers.

"As much as i would like to stay and chat fellas, we need to get to the raven before they leave without us. Otherwise its game over for all of us baby"stated Cole as he reloaded his weapon.  
"Yeah" replied Baird as he and the others quickly ran down the street with Natsu in the center of their group. They quickly made it the Raven a few minutes later.  
"Alright ladies climb aboard" stated Baird in a light teasing tone as the others climbed into the cabin.  
"Are there any untis left in the city?" asked Baird as he climbed into his seat before strapping in.  
"A couple" replied the pilot "they wont make it in time though. Hoffman's ordered everybody to leave now. In less than 10 minutes they're gonna fire the Hammer since there are 10's of thousands of locust still in the city." finished the pilot before he started to lift the King Raven into the air taking them away from the city.

For the first time Natsu got to see the city where he ended up. It was massive, the city was easily 10 times the size of Magnolia and that city had close to 100,000 people living there.  
"How many people live in that city?" Natsu asked one of the helmeted men.  
"Before the war, i think close to 3 million. Now though who knows, not like it's gonna matter in a few minutes anyway" he responded sadly.  
"Why, what happens in a few minutes?" asked Natsu  
"You'll see" replied the soldier

 **A few minutes later**

"Brace yourselves!" yelled the pilot "it's gonna get bumpy" Natsu was still looking at the city... a third was already consumed in flames with tracers lighting the sky and explosions seemed to happen every few seconds. That's when he looked up and saw an odd orange ,red glow above the clouds. Moments later, a pillar of brilliant light struck the city center and slowly pushed a wall of fire outwards in an ever expanding circle.  
 _"Its so horrible... I cant look away though"_ thought Natsu in horrid fascination as he watched buildings vaporize and topple from the approaching firestorm. That's when he realized something horrible. _"_ People were still down there in the city, weren't there? asked Natsu with tears in his eyes.

"yeah kid, there must've been thousands maybe tens of thousands trapped in Char when the hammer dropped" answered Baird with a tired voice.  
"It's because of those locust things right?" asked Natsu

"Yeah kid, our world was at peace before E-Day" answered Baird.

"Then I'm gonna train to get strong enough to kill every one of these montsters" shouted Natsu with iron in his voice as he looked around the cabin.  
"Ohh thats right Natsu baby, time to play for the winning team! shouted Cole with a warm smile as he looked at Natsu.

"Welcome to the war kid" said Baird before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 _The camera slowly pans out to see a large air armada of Ravens flying to a city in the distance while a massive convoy of vehichles cross the land on the few intact roads leading out of the now ruined city of Char._

Well thats my first ever fanfiction chapter! Hopefully its somewhat decent

Later the happy


	2. Training and Rumors

Hey this is chapter 2 hopefully my first chapter was entertaining. Now if you the reader have some constructive criticism i'm all for it but if you just say i suck or crap like that it will not help at all and i will ignore it.

I also dont own Fairy Tail or Gears of War...but itd be pretty sweet if i did.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jacincto air field 2 hours later**

The King Raven had just touched down on one of the designated landing pads before the pilot cut the engines and rotors slowed to a stop. By then Natsu and the others had climbed out onto the tarmac. Although the pink-haired boy looked lost in thought about something.  
"Hey Natsu, you alright?" asked one of the masked soldiers.  
"Uh, yeah. Just something seems off about that transportation..."he replied before his eyes widened in realization. "Holy crap! I didn't have motion sickness!" Natsu exclaimed with joy as he jumped in the air.  
"Is that a big deal, kid?" asked Baird with a questioning look.  
"You bet it is! Ever since i first rode something i always get crippling motion sickness. But now its gone!" he exclaimed with a massive grin.  
"I wonder why though? Maybe cause of that vortex-thingy?" as Natsu asked out loud

"That might've done it" responded Cole "Gotta say, I'm kinda jealous hehe"

"You have it that bad too?"

"Yeah, Cole here usually redecorates the cabin...but we got lucky this time" interrupted Baird with a smirk

"Pfft, whatever baby, your just jealous of my mad skills" replied Cole with a grin.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. C'mon we gotta report to Hoffman. Plus he's gonna need to meet the kid." responded Baird before looking at the other two soldiers. "You two go and try to find your unit, they gotta be around somewhere" ordered Baird before the two men saluted and walked off into the controlled chaos of the crowded airfield. "C'mon lets get to control" said Baird as he started walking toward a tall building in the distance.

 **20 minutes later...**

"Corporal Baird, glad to see you back in one piece." said an older man with a craggy, square face. A cigar hanging out the side of his mouth and a gray hat on his head. This man wore a set of armor similar to Baird's and Cole's except the word 'Hoffman' was stenciled across the upper right breast of the armor.  
"Likewise Colonel, glad to be back" responded the blonde man as he and Cole snapped off a salute to the older man.  
"You'll be pleased to know that the evacuation of Char was a success with over 60% of the city population and several critical pieces of heavy machinery saved" continued Hoffman in a gruff voice.

"How can you say that! thousands of people just died there and you call it a success!? What's wrong with you!" shouted Natsu as he glared at the colonel with fire in his eyes. Hoffman just looked at the kid before turning back to the two Gears in front of him. "Mind telling me why there's a kid in the middle of the COG's military control center Corporal?" he asked as he gave a hard glare at the blonde soldier in front of him. This caused many technicians and soldiers to stop and listen before Hoffman gave a glare to get back to work.  
"Well we kinda found him in the middle of the street and i wasn't going to leave a kid there to die. Plus, he can do...stuff" Baird explained while rubbing his neck.  
"Stuff? care to elaborate about this...stuff this kid can do" asked Hoffman as he glared at the kid once again before locking into a stare down with the pink-haired boy.  
 _"Hmm this kid has drive, i can see it in his eyes...the hair is kinda weird though"_ thought Hoffman before breaking eye contact and looking at the Corporal.  
"Well, you see...he..umm" started Baird before Cole spoke up. "He's magic sir, wouldn't believe it if i didn't see it myself"  
"Private Cole, i know your a humorous man, hell i enjoy a good joke just as much as the next guy. But please take this seriously. Now tell me the truth"

"It is the truth! I'm a mage of Fairy Tail and the son of the fire dragon king Igneel!" shouted Natsu before lighting his hands on fire in the middle of the control room. Everybody was stunned, you could hear a pin drop if not for the humming and beeping of computers. "That shouldn't be possible" muttered Hoffman in shock as he looked at the pink-haired boy.  
"Well it is sir, he even saved our asses from a flamer. He ate the bastard's fire then launched an attack that vaporized the bastard" stated Baird as Cole nodded in agreement.  
 _"Magic huh? never thought id see the day. but then the whole world is crazy these days."_ thought Hoffman before asking Natsu So son, how did you get here cause i've never heard of wizards except it children's books."

So Natus started telling the three men his story from the start of his day at the guild hall, some stuff about his friends, all the way to being flung through that spinning vortex.  
"Son, it sounds like you tangled with a beserker. With your bare hands no less. You gotta be tough to survive that." stated the Colonel with a small look of admiration in his voice. "Natsu. would you like to help the COG fight this war against the locust? Someone of your skill would be greatly needed. Plus, we will try to find a way to get you home. But no promises, it could take years or never happen. So what do you say?" he asked

Natsu looked down while pondering his decision before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his only belonging from his world. It was the picture of himself, Erza, Mira, and happy. The edges had a few frayed burns already, but the main photo was still intact. As he studied this one photo his current situation hit him like a ton of bricks. The fight, his two dear friends being wounded, being stranded in a whole new world in the middle of a terrible war. The hammer strike on that city, all the death he smelled. It...it hit him all at once before he collapsed to one knee and knelled there with his head down and a single tear running down his cheek.

Everybody watched in silence as the pink-haired boy battled with his thoughts. No one made a move or approached him but they could see his hair shadowing over his eyes.

 _"I have to help! Even if I'm on another world i have to be strong and show them the strength of a mage of fairy tail. For Erza. For Mira. For Happy. For all my friends and family i WILL get stronger. I WILL protect those that can't protect themselves. I WILL destroy these monsters and end this war. I WILL make it back home to everyone!"_ shouted Natsu's thoughts as he quickly stood up and looked Hoffman straight in the eyes..you could almost see the flames dancing in his irises. "Count me in"

"Heh, glad to hear it son. Now first things first. How old are you?"  
"Fourteen years, old man!" exclaimed natsu with a smile. At the 'old man' comment Barid could only face palm at the kid's stupidity. You don't call the leader of all COG military forces 'old man'

 _"Old man! why that little punk! I think a little tough love will suffice"_ thought Hoffman to himself. "Natsu" he stated before approaching the young dragon slayer.  
"Yeah? what's up ol...OOOFFF!" started Natsu before he doubled over in pain with a _very very hard punch_ to the gut. Natsu winced in pain as he knelt to one knee trying to catch his breath. " _Damn, that was like getting punched by Gildarts. This guy is seriously strong with no magic at all"_ he thought to himself as he slowly looked up at the commanding officer.

"Listen good son cause i'll say this only once. You WILL address me as 'Sir' or 'Colonel Hoffman.' Not buddy or dude or especially 'old man' do i make myself clear?"  
"Cough, cough...crystal clear...Sir" replied natsu in a shaky voice as he slowly straigtened himself up.  
"Good. Now Corporal seeing as you found the kid, he's gonna be your responsibility to train. I'm talking weapons, mechanics, whatever you deem necessary. You can leave the physical stuff to the Drill Instructors though" commanded colonel Hoffman.

"Wait a minute! I don't want to study I want to help fight!...uhh Sir!"exclaimed Natsu loudly while barely remember his 'tough love' lesson from a few minutes earlier.  
"You can't fight yet son. You need to be 18 years of age to formally join the military its the law. Plus, even if i wanted to break it, I WILL not send a 14 year old into an active war zone. Do you understand me?" said the Colonel in a rough commanding voice before turning back to Baird. "I trust you don't have an issue with this Corporal?"  
"No sir i don't, in fact could be a learning experience for both of us" stated Baird.  
"Good. Now get the hell outta here i got a war to fight" said the colonel as he turned and exited the room down a long hallway.

"Well i dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna get some grub, see ya later" said Cole with a wave as he headed to the closest mess hall.  
"Are we gonna get something to eat too?" asked Natsu  
"In a little bit, first we're heading to my machine shop to set you up" replied Baird as him and Natsu left control and proceeded down a labyrinth of hallways and rooms before arriving in a room near the Motor Pool. "Here we are, this is where i bunk in my downtime, and now, so do you" Baird stated as he looked around his shop in pride. Natsu's eyes bugged out when he saw all the stuff. Tools, dismantled weapons and vehicles, and a hundred different things he couldnt identify. He continued looking around around until Baird grabbed his attention and pointed him to a spare bunk in the back room.  
"This is where you'll be staying with me. I know its not much but its a place to sleep. So rest up and grab some grub, you start learning tomorrow" he said while looking down at Natsu.

 **One Week Later...**

The kid had settled in pretty well during the last week in the shop, he was now dressed in a green-gray tank top, grey cargo pants, and some military boots. He had gotten these from the quarter-master after showing up to physical drills in rags. The Drill masters were not happy with his appearance and punished him with twice the exercise as the other cadets...they ran him into the ground before releasing him to Baird for the day. It was that very first day that Baird made a horrible discovery about him. When it came to books and studying the kid was a...complete idiot. Seriously it took ten or more tries to get even the simplest of concepts hammered into his head when reading. It was this very morning that Baird made a great discovery however. While Baird was across the motor pool picking up a few tools he needed, Natsu had completely disassembled a small generator in his absence. When he had walked back into the shop to see his back-up generator scattered across the floor he was ready to lay into the kid. But before he could Natsu started reassembling the generator. Within 10 minutes it was back together and humming along perfectly.

"Natsu...how did you do that? asked Baird as he crouched down in front of natsu.

"I dunno, i just saw it in my head and put it back together." he replied

"Have you done something like that before?"

"Yeah, i built my own house about 4 years ago. I even had running water way out in the forest near Magnolia"

"Thats the city you lived in right?

"The forest outside of the city, but yeah i would cause so much damage on jobs and around town that Makarov would make me fix everything i broke. Eventually i got so handy with tools and fixing stuff it just became second nature to me." said Natsu with a grin before jumping up with a start.  
"AH! Happy better take care of my house while im gone! I worked hard on that and knowing him he's gonna fill it with fish!" as he shaked his fists above his head

"Happy? who's that?

"I'll show you" said Natsu before getting up and walking to his bunk in the back room. A minute later he came back with a picture in his hand before crouching down and showing it to him. He saw a picture with picture with Natsu in the middle of two girls of similar age and a...blue cat...flying next to him. It was an odd picture for sure.

"Ok, first of all the little blue cat next to me is 'Happy' he's my little buddy! Although he does say teasing things alot more now"

"Wait, he can talk too?"

"Yup! me and him would go fishing everyday in the mornings before heading to the guild"

"Alright...who are the two girls?

"The first one is Mira" he stated when he pointed to the white haired girl. "She can transform into a demon and launch really powerful attacks!"

"Sounds pretty tough"

"Yeah she's very strong, one of the strongest in the whole guild. Even stronger than me"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she punched me across the whole city once" replied Natsu with a haunted look in his eyes

"Heh, and the other?" asked Baird

"That's Erza. She just as strong as Mira and can Requip into a dozen different armors or summon 100 different weapons. She can be really scary when she gets mad" Natsu said in a trembling voice as he pointed at the red-headed knight.

"What do you mean 'scary'?" inquired Baird

"Uh, well one time i accidentally knocked over her strawberry cheesecake dessert and lets just say i woke up a week later in the infirmary. I later found out she knocked out half the guild in one attack" he stuttered before standing up and putting his prized possession back in its hiding spot

'Ok so what now?" he asked as he came back into the room.

"Well now that i know how you learn your gonna be up to your elbows in machines and elbow grease" Baird said with a smirk before continuing "But for now, its quitting time so grab some food and enjoy your free time"

"Alright' he replied before exiting the garage and heading to the cafeteria for some dinner.

 _"Heh, that kids just like me when it comes to machines. Before the year's through he's gonna be able to build a 'Packhorse' from scratch"_ thought Baird before heading out into the motor pool to tinker with one of the 'Centaurs'

 **A few hours later with Natsu...**

Natsu was standing out in the training field with his hands lit aflame. It was the perfect time seeing as the training had concluded hours before he had even arrived. Natsu had been coming out here every night to train his Dragon slaying magic. He understood that he needed to train his physical body and his mind with those...books... But he couldn't ignore his magic either and this was his only free time during the whole day. So with that in mind he lit his body on fire and pushed himself to his absolute maximum before launching into a mixture of his dragon slaying attacks. He continued to do this for almost 2 hours before stopping himself from completely exhausting his magic and passing out. With that he slowly walked off the field and into the closest building heading for his bunk. Unknown to him his magic display had been watched by two men on the tallest floor of Central Control

"Is that the kid you told me about? asked the first man. He had a closely shaved haircut which was starting to grey at the temples while wearing a political appealing gray suit. This man was easily recognizable throughout the remaining COG territory as Chairman Prescott.

"Yes sir. I asked Corporal Baird how he's fitting in this past week. He isn't exactly book smart from what i hear, but i can pull apart and build anything just like the Corporal' replied the second man, now identified as Colonel Hoffman.

"Good. That kind of talent is hard to come by and with his other abilities he can grow to be quite the asset against the locust in the years to come"

 _"That's all this kid is to you. An asset. You don't even care he lost his whole world, his whole family do you? You bastard"_ thought Hoffman before he gave a "Yes Sir" with a scowl on his face.

"Something bothering you Colonel?"

Hoffman had a small pause before replying "We lost a lot of good men and women today Sir when we evacuated Char"

"I'm well aware Colonel, but we still control all the territory around Ilima City, Montevado, Trinidad and Greater Ephyra. Not to mention the South Islands are still in the fight with us"

"Im aware of that _Chairman..._ I just wonder when it'l all stop. The killing, the dying. Hell we've lost almost 70% of the planet to these monsters" Hoffman growled out.

"Watch your tone Colonel...But yes i am quite aware of were we stand but with the influx of all these refugees from Char, we will be able to replace those losses with new recruits and then some. I hear over 1,000,000 men and women of fighting age" he replied with a smug smirk.

"Not all of them will sign up, Hell some will fight us about it!"

"Yes but not many will, and those that do we will offer shelter and food for their families in exchange for military service" he continued in his smug tone "But for now its late so will be retiring to my quarters. Good night, Colonel" and with that Prescott walked away from Hoffman to his quarters.

 _"Maybe he's right, maybe natsu is the hope we've been looking for...even if he's a child now he could prove the key to victory"_ thought Victor to himself before walking away from the window...

 **6 months later, in the Fairy Tail universe**

Its been 6 month's since the 'death' of Natsu on that ill-fated S-class quest. While most most of the guild has been slowly recovering from the loss. There were still a few members that held out hope of his return. These people were Erza, Mira, and happy. All their wounds had long since healed and despite still being rivals they have started training together and forming an actual friendship with each other. That doesn't mean they dont start fights just you know not as often. Currently the requip and take-over make were sitting at the bar eating some breakfast while happy was on the counter eating a fish. The guild hall was already busy even at this earlier hour. You could see Cana a few seats down drinking a tall orange juice. It was her special drink since she managed to sneak a little bit of alcohol into it, but dont mind her, shes good for now. Further down at the end of the bar was Laxus Dreyar the grandson of Makorov and fellow S-class mage. He was currently sulking listening to his music. Across the hall you could Macao and Wakaba enjoying their first beer of the day, past them was Reedus painting. At the table near him you could see Levy buried in a book with Team Shadow Gear flanking her sides. Past the trio was the resident Ice-Make mage sitting at a table by himself. He always insisted he was fine, but everybody could tell he missed his rival. Though if you asked him he'd completely deny it.

"Hey Sis, morning Erza and Happy" exclaimed Lisanna from behind the bar. "Any plans for today?

"Yeah sis, we're gonna go look for Natsu today"

"Mira, are you sure that's a good idea? its been 6 months and nobody has seen or heard anything" she said with down cast stare.

"The three of us will keep looking even if it takes us into our Fucking 20's" said Mira with a glare at her sister while Erza and Happy nodded in agreement.

"Tchh! You stupid bitches are wasting your time" said Laxus from the end of the bar with a snarl in voice.

"What was that you blonde piece of shit!"

"Oh, did i stutter? I said you stupid bitches are wasting your time because lets face it. There was no portal, there's no chance of him alive in some fucking far away land or universe. Hell i bet you two stupid whores made the whole thing up to cover how weak and pathetic you both really are. HAHAHA" he laughed as he walked toward them. "Face it your little boyfriend is gone and he's not coming back! he mocked as he stood infront of the two mages.

They two girls both saw red and before Laxus could react despite his lightning speed, two fists were flying at his face. BOOM! There was a thunderclap of pressure as Laxus flew across the room, knocking over a few mages before hitting the back wall.

 _"Why those two fucking whores! I'll destroy them!"_ he screamed in his head before standing up and charging at the two girls.

"Thats it! Your both FUCKING DEAD!' he screamed before a large fist slammed him into the floor pinning him in place.

"That's enough Laxus!" Shouted Makarov in his Titan form. "I will not have you attack or say such harsh things to our fellow guildmates! Especially such a sore subject! You three should leave and start your search. Hopefully everybody will calm down by the time you return" said the guild master as he looked at the trio.

"Of course master, we'll leave immediately. C'mon Mira, happy, lets go" she said before the three of them exited the guild hall.

After walking for a good ten minutes in silence, Erza looked to Mira and asked "Did you find another lead?"

"Yeah, there's a rumor of a fire mage in the West Mountains about two days travel from here by train"

"Is it near any towns or cities? I'm not that familiar with the western part of the country"

"Yeah its near the city of...crap what's it called Eaton Springs. It's barely 10,000 people but i hear they have some wonderful spas there"

"Alright, well let's buy our tickets and get going" replied Erza as she approached the ticket both. A few minutes later the trio had boarded the train and settled into a private cabin. It was equipped with 4 bunks and a couch near the window.

"Ah I really hope it's him this time!" shouted Happy as he flew above the two girls heads in excitement.

"I'm sure its him this time for sure" replied Erza with a small smile. " _At least i hope it's you Natsu, we all miss you...I miss you"_ she thought to herself before laying down on one of the lower bunks.

..."Hey Erza"

"Yeah Mira?"

"Do you like Natsu? like even before this whole mess?"

You wouldn't think its possible but the scarlet haired mage's face actually matched her face in terms of redness.

"What! I...I...um..."

"Relax Erza, its just you and me in here, happy already left to find some fish in the dinning car."

"I...well...Yeah i do" she said as her face slowly turned back to a normal color...well mostly normal as she sat up and looked at her friend across from her.

"Why's that?

"Don't get me wrong he's still a loud-mouthed hot-headed idiot. But he also has a strong, kind heart. The willingness to go to any lengths for his family or even complete stangers. The way his hair reminds me of my favorite dessert. I even find his fire beautiful. Plus i heard he's quite the handyman" Erza said with a sigh. "How about you"

"Me?" she squeaked out.

"Its only fair since i told you how i feel about him"

sigh..."Fine, i love his fire, his passion about everything, how he goes overboard with simplest tasks. He absolutely loves my cooking which always gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. Plus...you just know he's gonna grow up to be a total hottie!" She exclaimed with a big smirk.

"Have you no shame you harlot!" yelled Erza

"Don't act so high and mighty tin can! you know its true!

"Wha..I...I...I don't know what your talking about!" as her face brightened to a tomato once again.

"HAHA! Your face is proof enough! But don't worry your secrets safe with me. Now im gonna get some shut-eye. We still have almost 2 days on this damn train." she mocked before laying down on her bunk and promptly closed her eyes.

 _"Tch! Damn Mira ill get her back for this i swear" before her thoughts shifted to thoughts of her crush."I really hope this time its you Natsu, this is already our 13th lead and its starting to wear on our spirits...poor happy is crushed everytime. Please! Please! be you this time"_ thought Erza before she laid back down a drifted off to sleep.

 **Two days later at the Eaton Springs train station**

"Ugh! Finally off that damn train!" explained Mira as she stretched her muscles, feeling a small 'pop' in her back as she followed her two companions to the platform exit.

"It is a relief to be in a town again"

"Yeah! They didn't even have fish on that train! I had to go into my emergency supply!" exclaimed happy with tears in his eyes.

"I promise to buy you some before we leave, but right now we need to find out what we can about this 'Fire mage' we heard about"stated Erza as she looked at the other two.

"Yeah we probably should" replied Mira before approaching a random townsperson. "Excuse me but have you heard of a fire..." she couldn't finish her sentence before the person shouted "Monster! your here to fight the fire monster that lives up the mountain right?" You should talk to the mayor, he just put 1,000,000 jewel bounty for its head. His office is in the 10 story building in the center of town" the person exclaimed before hurrying away.

"Well, that was helpful i guess?" before she walked back to the others. "C'mon you two looks like we have a job" said Mira before leading the others to the mayors office.

 _10 minutes later_

 _"Oh_ thank goodness, mages from Fairy Tail! I was worried nobody would show up!" exclaimed a pudgy man in a brown suit from behind his desk. "Now the job is to eliminate a vicious fire monster that lives up the mountain. Its a horrible, foul beast that has already killed a dozen people! Another six or seven are missing!"

"How do you know it killed some people?" questioned Erza as the other two waited silently.

"We uh...we found the remains...half eaten...it is very horrilbe"

The trio looked at the mayor in shock before Mira marched up and snatched the mission request.

"we'll take it. C'mon lets go" she said before exiting the office with the other two closely following.

 **One hour later up the mountain**

 **"** Do you think we're getting close you guys? Cause i'm starting to smell something...odd" commented the little blue cat from Erza's shoulder.

What do you mean odd?" asked Erza as she glanced over happy.

"I dunno, it smells like burnt bacon or pork, but off somehow" as he placed a paw under his chin in a pondering look.

"Uhh, guys? I think i found whats causing that burning smell" commented Mira as the trio broke through the tree line into a wide clearing. All three sets of eyes widened in shock at the slaughter in front of them. There were burnt pieces of bodies scattered around the clearing everywhere. It was impossible to tell if they had been women or men, the burns were so severe. Blood soaked the ground underneath these poor souls. You could almost feel the horror and despair that choked the air around the three fairy tail mages.

Erza was using all her willpower to keep a level head as she approached the closest body to investigate. As she crouched down near what appeared to be a woman's lower torso she guessed to get a closer look for any clues to what happened. Something caught her eye where the body...ended.

 _"It looks like claw..or teeth marks. What kind of monster could do such a vile act"_ she thought to herself before standing up and walking back to the others.

"Did you find anything?" asked Mira as she tried to keep her eyes off the bodies.

"Yes...I believe these people were eaten along with being burned so severely. I just pray they didn't suffer" she said in a quiet voice.

 _Hehehehe, your wrong. I burned them alive, their screams were delicious. The way they begged and cried for mercy. IT WAS FANTASTIC!_ said a creepy voice from the opposite side of the clearing. The owner of said voice definately fit the bill of a monster. It stood about seven feet tall with blackish red skin with a large muscular frame. It had a hideous face with razor sharp teeth with two horns curved over its head.

"Why did you do this!" shouted Mira as she changed into her **Satan Soul** and slowly charging up a balls of purple energy in her two hands.

 _"Why?...becuase i was bored that's why. I wanted to hunt something that would beg for its life! That's Why! HAHAHAHAH"_ he maniacally laughed as he charged up a ball of fire and aimed it at Erza. " _NOW DIE!" as he launched his attack_

"Happy! Get back! Requip! Flame Empress!" as her body was bathed in a bright light before revealing Erza in her new armor with two swords in her hands. She quickly dodged to the left letting the fire attack pass her by before it crashed into a group of trees lighting them ablaze.

"Mira! NOW!"

"Heh, you got it. **Satan's Double Blast"** she fired before taking to the skies.

The smoke quickly cleared revealing a slightly burnt demon as he gave a couple coughs before launching multiple orbs of fire at the take-over mage which quickly evaded the in-coming attacks before putting some distance by flying higher above the tree-line

" _Dammit you Bitch! I'm gonna peel the meat of your bones!"_ before Charging up a massive fire-ball between his two hands as he brought his arms over his head.

"Did you forget about me!?" Yelled Erza as she sped toward his blind spot raising the sword in her right hand.

 **SLASH**! went the sword as it bit deeply into the demons left side before she quickly spun on her heel tightening the grip on the sword in her left hand before slashing the demon on his rear right thigh before quickly backing up to give some distance.

" _Gaagghhh! You damn Bitch! I'll tear you limb from limb"_ as the monster turned around with his sights now set on the red-head.  
" _Take this! **Fire Demon's Slaughtering Flame!**_ " before launching his attack at the requip knight

It shot like a bullet and hit Erza squared in the chest before she even had a chance to dodge "Yeaaaagggghhh!" she cried out as she went flying back before smacking into a tree, cracking her head in the process. " _Ugh, my head. I didn't expect a counter-attack that fast..."_ she groggily thought as she slowly stood up. Her armor was now cracked in the middle while her body now sported a few cuts and burns. " _Thank god for my flame armor cutting that attack in half otherwise i might've been a goner"_ she thought before attempting to catch her breath as the demon had already turned away, ignoring her. Then, hearing a shout from above she looked up to see Mira hovering about the field

" _Heh, that'l teach that little bitch not to fuck with me. Now time to finish this"_ the demon muttered darkly before turning around and ignoring the young knight for now before hearing a shout above him.

"HEY SHITHEAD! EAT THIS! " **Satan's Soul: Extinction"** Mira shouted before launching a massive, purple energy blast at the vile beast

 _"YEEEAAAARGGGGGHHHH!_ he shouted in pain as his body was consumed in light. The mages waited in anticipation as the smoke started to clear. ...nothing was left except for a smoking crater and small fires scattered around the area.

"Well that did it. Hey Erza you alright?

"Yeah i'm fine just a few cuts and bruises. Hey happy, are you alright?"

"Aye Sir! I hid at the top of one the trees while watching the fight. You guys were awesome against that monster!" he exclaimed before settling down on Erza's shoulder. "Do you think Natsu's around here? That's why we came out here in the first place"

"Sadly Happy, i think that was the rumor of the fire mage we heard about back in magnolia. You know how rumors can change or twist around" said Mira as she landed and changed back into her normal goth outfit.

Sigh..."Ok Mira." said happy with a downcast stare

"Hey, cheer up happy. We still beat a monster and made 1,000,000 jewel today. Plus, there will be other leads. I'm sure of it" replied Erza as she requiped back into her Heart Kruez armor.

"Aye, can we head home now? I don't like all these bodies"

"Sure, lets get going"

With that said the trio left the horrific clearing to collect the reward and head back to the guild.

 **Three and a half years later. Sera, Jacincto**

Its been 4 years since Natsu landed on this violent, war-torn world. But, he has grown. He is now reaches a height of 5'8" with highly developed muscles. He is now stronger, faster and a superb tactical thinker. The higher ups say he should be able to lead a squad in a few missions...if he lives anyway. His fire magic is nothing to dismiss either. If Natsu had to guess he would be on the same level as gildarts. That's not the only thing however. He figured out Requip magic. Not to the extent of Erza back home but he can switch between his newly issued Gear armor or his normal fatigues. Plus he's able to store 15-20 weapons in his little pocket dimension. That will surely be a huge asset in the battles to come.

But He didn't just train though...he learned.. He studied the history of Sera. The Silver Age, The Era of Silence, The Pendulum Wars and the Battle of Aspho Point with the legendary Marcus Fenix. Of Coarse, who could forget Emergence Day? That's what Natsu had the hardest time learning about...The Locust. Those subterranean, genocidal monsters who attacked humanity with no warning, no reason...just the joy of killing innocent men, women...and children. He still had a hard time fathoming the casualties the people of Sera had suffered. Over 25% percent of the global population had perished in the first week of the new war. It just got worse and worse after that. The Locust kept advancing across the planet killing everything in their path. Towns, cities, shit...even whole countries fell to their horror. It was about 2 years into the war when the remaining countries of the COG and the few remaining allies decided on a massive counter-attack. The HAMMER OF DAWN. The first time he saw the recording of those horrible 72 hours, he cried. He cried as city after city was burned to ash, the death tool was incalcuable but the best guess is close to 80% of the planet died during those 3 days. The only areas spared were the South Islands and the Ephyra Plateau, a solid slab of hard granite that stretched for hundreds of miles. But, that was 12 years ago and the war was still grinding on. The latest big news was the fall of Jilane, a medium sized city about 300 miles away. From what he heard, barely 15,000 had gotten out of the city before it was over-run.

These thoughts ran through his head in seconds as he layed down on his bunk in the infantry barracks. He had just finished his training yesterday before command had announced his assignment to Echo squad...he was a replacement for the dead. From what he heard only one member of the whole squad made it back. A Samantha Bryne if he remembered correctly. He would be meeting her and the rest of his new squad-mates at 6:00 am tomorrow. For now though he would enjoy his precious little free time.

 _"Will i be able to cut it out there? I'm excited, but terrified at the same time. These aren't like the bandits or monsters back home, these locust are going to try to kill me"_ he thought as he went through all the classes of locust in his head. " _I really, really hope we don't run into a Beserker or a Brumak out there...especially on my first mission. Normal grubs or a Grinder i should be able to handle though. But i could just use my magic! Wait, no... I have to make sure people or fellow gears aren't to close or they could end up dying from my fire., it's that powerful now...Buuutt if I'm alone i'll go all out"_ he thought before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep...

 **Ok that's chapter 2. hope it's enjoyed! Now to answer any future questions first off the first two chapters Natsu, Mira and Erza are still in the early teens. I will continue to go back and forth between the 2 universes over the next 3 years before Natsu finds his way home. Second if i get the names of Armors or magic attacks wrong i apologize, but keep in mind this is just fanfiction not the actual game or anime. Now i realize Baird is a little 'nicer' but that's cause he was dealing with a kid, not full grown adults, so yeah less of an asshole. Finally, if i mention someone but don't describe thier appearance just assume it's the same as the show or game.**

 **For next chapter look forward to Natsu's first mission as a Gear and some fire fights with the locust!**

 **Oh i've been pondering a Gears/Mass Effect crossover. I got the idea after reading that one crossover by Azores i think? So it would be Sera wins, rebuilds, and spreads to the stars. But i might just continue with this for now.**

 **Ok thats it! til next time**

 **-The Happy**


	3. Beacon

**This is The Happy here with chapter 3! To answer some review questions Yes i realize there is a crossover section and i do know how to put this story there, i just had it here cause i wasn't sure if anybody would find it under the Gears of War/Fairy Tail section. There is only ONE other fanfic in that section so i figured here it would actually get read and looked at.**

 **Issue two. Someone said that my grammar was bad and needed proofreading since it made my story unreadable according to this person. Now ill accept this criticism and take it under advisement. But, personally i think my spelling, punctuation and grammar was well done. Especially since i've haven't written any stories in about 15 years. Maybe the 1st chapter is a little rough, but i think the 2nd one already turned out better. Anyway the more i do this, the better ill get.**

 **Oh yeah before i forget. I'm trying to stay away from canon for both the anime and gears. Yeah i know at this point Jacincto was the only city still standing, or that Lucy should show up in Hargeon soon, but were's the fun in that? I want this story to be different. Meaning different quests and missions, new people or familiar characters show up earlier or later...or not at all. Oh yeah see if you guys can recognize one of the new echo squad members.**

 **I don't own gears or fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 3: Beacon**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and quickly stifled a yawn before sitting up and swinging his feet over the bunk. he glanced over at the clock hanging above the entrance door to the barracks. The clock face read 5:00 am. With a heavy sigh. Natsu started lacing up his boots before standing up and throwing on a clean military T-shirt.

 _"Well, guess i can grab some breakfast before the briefing"_ thought Natsu as he walked past a few sleeping soldiers before exiting the barracks, heading to the mess hall.

Half an hour later after getting his fill of food, he walked into a small briefing room before closing the door behind him. There were already two men seated while a woman was up front standing in front of a blackboard. Natsu quickly grabbed an empty seat before turning his eyes to the front of the room.

"Good. Now that everyone's here introductions are in order. I'm Sergeant Samantha Bryne. You may address me as Sarge or Sam, doesn't matter which" she commented before pulling a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Gil Evans"

"Here"

"Glenn Park"

"Here"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Here"

"Dragneel, I've heard of you. They say you can breathe and control fire. Is that true?

"Yes ma'am. I can eat fire too, in case you were wondering" replied Natsu.

"Excellent. Means more firepower for Echo squad. Now onto the mission. Control has picked up a COG distress beacon from the a highschool in downtown Jilane. I realize that we abandoned the city barely a week ago, but there could still be surviving civilians or soldiers. Our job is to go there, investigate the signal, and link up with any survivors. After that, we will call for extraction in front of the high school. If that's impossible, the back-up extraction point is the roof of ' **Jilane Savings & Loan**. It's the blue 15-story building seven blocks from the high school. Now...any questions?

'Yeah, will we have any support? asked Glenn.

"With the exception of 'Baz' our squad bot. No. Now, any other questions? when Sam was met with silence after a minute she stepped away from the blackboard and continued. "Alright, head to the armory and gear up. We'll meet at pad 17 in ten minutes." with that Sam left the room before the trio of men followed her out and headed to the armory.

Five minutes later Natsu was decked out in his new Gear armor with a lancer and a flamer strapped to his back while he had a snub in a hip holster.

 _"Well since I'm here i might as well grab a few other weapons"_ he thought before grabbing a gnasher, longshot and an extra box of ammo before storing them in his pocket dimension. " _There, that should do it_ " before exiting the armory, heading to the air field.

Echo squad was now boarding the raven while the pilot was warming up the engines. It was a brisk morning with some frost on the windows with the sun now fully over the horizon. The blades above him continued to pick up speed as Natsu sat down before strapping himself in next to Sam. Across from him was Glenn and Gil. Now that he was seated he finally had chance to study his new squad-mates. Directly across from him was Glenn. He had short black hair, a small goatee, and a face of asian descent. He currently had his lancer drapped across his lap with his eyes closed with a stoic look on his face.

Next to him was Gil. He was an average looking man of caucasian decent with a mop of brown hair on his head. He was currently checking over his lancer in silence, not uttering a word. Next to Natsu was Sam, a woman with short, brown hair that framed a... to be honest, a lovely face. If it wasn't for the war she could've been a model. But for now she appeared to be deep in thought as the raven's rotors reached a high-pitched whine.

"This is KR-33. It's already a sunny day people, so lets make sure to stay safe out there against those grubs" said the pilot as his voice crackled over the intercom. With that said the raven lifted into the air, heading to the north-west city of Jilane.

 **Two hours later...Jilane**

KR-33 had dropped Echo squad off in an open park near 3rd and Main which was about ten city blocks from their current objective. Any closer and the pilot would've risked getting tangled in power lines or other debris. So now...they had to hoof it.

"Alright Echo, spread out and keep your eyes peeled, who knows whats lurking here" ordered Sam as the four Gears drifted away from each other with Baz slowly following behind. They were walking in silence, past ruined homes and small businesses...the destruction was everywhere..burned out cars, craters, and the occasional body of the fallen. Natsu was just trying to keep his fear and nerves in check. The atmosphere was making him uneasy. That's when they came across their first obstacle. A sizable building had fallen across main street completely blocking their progress.

"Great...so do we go left or right?" questioned Gil as he looked at Sam

"Left, we'll cut over a block and head up maple" replied Sam as Echo continued on.

As they continued down the street Natsu's instincts started screaming at him that something was wrong

"Hey guys, somethings wro..."

 **"BOOM!"**

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Natsu as he quickly dove to the left, tackling Glenn to the ground in the process. The Boom-shot grenade barely missed them, showering the two gears in small pieces of concrete.

"Quick! into that store!" he said as the two of them picked themselves up before running into the ruined clothing store. They were now crouching behind a low slung wall that used to be the display window if Natsu had to guess. He glanced across the street seeing Sam and Gil behind a ruined APC already trading shots with multiple locust drones. Two were already down, but most of them had already found decent cover.

Natsu peered over the edge of the wall, spotting a locust drone leaving cover to move up. He quickly popped up and squeezing off a quick burst with lancer, his bullets stitching across the grubs chest, his rounds punching out the back of the enemy in an explosion of blood and gore. Unfortunately Natsu and Glenn couldn't get a bead on any other enemies due to the angle of the store window.

 **"BOOM!** "

Another explosion wracked the street, this time near where Sam and Gil had taken cover.

"Damn! We need to take that boomer out! They're sitting ducks out there! exclaimed Natsu in a rough voice.

"How? the back door to this place is caved in"

"Then we make one. Hey Sam?" said Natsu as he pressed two fingers to his ear bud radio.

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Me and Glenn are gonna try to flank these assholes, sit tight alright?"

"Yeah, we'll keep them busy, but dammit, hurry up we can't keep this up forever" she said before cutting off the radio.

"Alright, stand back" he said as he formed a ball of fire in his left hand. He released the orb of fire at the far wall of the store, creating a small explosion. After the dust cleared the two Gears ran through the hole before taking cover behind a ruined bar. Already the two of them were under fire as bullets whizzed above their heads. Across the room were five locust in cover. The first two had taken cover behind two support columns while constantly popping out of cover to send quick bursts from thier rifles. On the far left two more had taken cover behind a booth. The last locust had taken cover behind a pool table on the far right.

"Glenn! you take left i got right!" Shouted Natsu over the constant gunfire.

"Got it!" before Glenn popped out of cover firing a quick burst at his targets before ducking back down.

Meanwhile Natsu grabbed a frag grenade from his belt. Priming it, he heaved it over the bar to land between the two columns. Natsu watched his handiwork land right where he intended. One of the locust was blown into bloody chunks while the other landed on his back heavily wounded. Ignoring the downed grub for now. Natsu turned his attention to the one behind the pool table except it was no longer there. The locust was running to the open end of the bar that was close to Natsu. Not having time to line up a shot, he revved up the chainsaw on his lancer and charged the grub. The approaching drone had the same idea. With a clash of moving steel, the two met in a battle to live. Sparks flew from the saws as both tried to gain advantage.

 _"Die...groundwalker"_ muttered the locust in an evil tone as the two continued to clash

"Not today shit-head!" yelled Natsu as he pushed past the locust's defense. The saw bit into the flesh between the shoulder and neck. With a spray of blood, gristle, and bone Natsu continued pushing down until nothing was left except bloody chunks and gristle.

"Damn, i got some on me" as he wiped the blood from his face. He turned to the sound of a chainsaw revving, but relaxed as Glenn executed the last remaining grub.

"C'mon, lets head through the kitchen. We gotta keep moving" he ordered as the duo headed to the back of the restaurant. They exited into an alleyway which led to a side street. Once there they quickly scanned the area before taking a right to the intersection. Once in cover, they saw the whole locust position. Approximately 15 drones and the same boomer were still firing at Sam and Gil down the street, still hidden by the ruined APC.

"Shit, what do we do now?" asked Glenn in a whisper

"This... **FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!"** yelled Natsu as he swept a cone of fire over the locust...they never saw it coming. Within seconds all of them were reduced to ash and cinders.

"Damn man, didn't know you could do that' said Glenn in admiration as the two went to regroup with the others.

"Fuck Dragneel, that was quite the light show you put on for us" said Sam as her and Gil aprroached them in the street.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long Sam, we ran into some fuckers in those buildings"

"Well nice work...and uh...you got some 'stuff' in your hair"

"What? Really?" asked Natsu as he found the offending piece of flesh before tossing it away.

"Alright Echo, we still have a job to do so let hoof it" commanded the brunette woman. With that said the four continued on.

"So Natsu, if you can do all these cool fire attacks, why not use them all the time?" Asked Gil as he walked next to Natsu.

"Two reasons. Number one is that my magic is not infinite. I would eventually get tired no matter how strong it is.

"And the second reason?"

"If i went all out with you guys near me or other people, you would all get instantly vaporized. Since i don't want that to happen i have to pick and choose when to use it and how much." replied Natsu as he glanced over at Gil. They continued down the street in silence before Gil asked another question.

"So...are you immune to bullets and stuff like that?"

"No. If i were to get shot or stabbed, i would be wounded or dead just like anybody else."

"Oh, alright. So...do you have any fam..."

None of the them saw the sniper. Hell they didn't even hear the shot. One second Gil was walking there talking. The next he was on the ground, clutching a ragged hole in his throat. You could hear him choking and gasping for air as the blood continued to pump out of the wound.

"SNIPER! TAKE COVER!" yelled Sam as she and Glenn hid behind some cars on the left side of the street.

" _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"_ thought Natsu as he grabbed Gil by the back of his armor and dragged him into cover behind a ruined pick-up truck.

"FUCK! Hang on Gil!" he screamed as he grabbed some gauze from his small first-aid kit.

"C'mon! hang in there!" as he pressed the dressings onto the hideous wound. Gil's thrashing was getting weaker, his was choking on his own blood. He couldn't breathe. A few moments later, he stopped moving completely...

"Dammit...GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Natsu as he lit his hands on fire. "I'm gonna kill that cock-sucker!" He was about to leave cover when... **"PANG!"** a bullet ricocheted off the hood, mere inches from his head.

" _Dammit, I can't go out there half-cocked otherwise i'll get a hole in my head too. Gotta think...I know!"_

 _"_ **Requip: Longshot"** he said as a long rifle appeared in his hands. " _Now where is he?"_

"Hey Sam? can you see the fucker?

"No, he has us all pinned down"

"Alright, I'm gonna take a peek." With that said, he crept along the side of the truck to the tail end. Once there, he quickly popped his head over the edge to try and spot their tormentor. It took just a second, but with his enhanced eye-sight, he spotted the sniper. He was located on the 4th floor of a bombed out apartment building at the corner of the next intersection.

" _Alright, let's get this bastard"_

 _"_ **PANG!**

 _'That one sounded from the left side of the street...he distracted! Now!_ he thought before popping above cover and lining up a shot. He looked down the scope, seeing the magnified image of the sniper's head in the cross-hairs. "Got you, you bastard..." he pulled the trigger...

" **BANG"**

The bullet entered the locust's head, hitting the sweet spot... it literally exploded.

"Got him!"

"Nice shot, Dragneel. Now lets get going before more sho.."

 ** _THUMP THUMP_**

Sam looked down the street to see a massive 8 foot locust. He was wearing some sort of helmet while carrying a mulcher machine gun in his two hands.

 _'Grriiinnnddd'_ it hissed out before opening fire, spitting a hail-storm of bullets at them. Natsu quickly re-equipped his lancer before blind-firing at the grinders general direction.

"Once he runs dry, hit him with everything you got!" ordered Sam over the radio.

 **Rumble...Rumble...**

"Fuck! E-holes behind us! They're trying to flank us!" she shouted over the open channel.

The pavement behind them started bowing and cracking.

"Fuck! We don't have time for this shit! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** He yelled out before unleashing a brilliant ball of fire at the newly formed E-hole.

 **Whump!** The fire attack hit dead center. Right in the middle of a trio of emerging locust. The heat was so intense they were instantly vaporized...along with 20 square feet of the surrounding pavement..it literally turned to cracked glass. Unfortunately, the second E-hole was far too close to Sam and Glenn's position. Already three wretches and some drones were emerging. Galloping and opening fire on his comrades.

He quickly left cover, before running across the street to a diagonally wrecked car. Machine gun fire was was still flying everywhere across the street before he made it cover.

 **Ping. Ping. Ping.** the bullets echoed out as they hit the engine block. Natsu quickly crept along the side of the car, before leaning out from behind the trunk. Spotting two grubs behind a downed pillar of concrete, Natsu fired half a clip at the two, riddling their bodies with bloody holes before incoming gunfire made him duck back. By now it was a three-way gun battle with the grinder up the street, the locust in front of him, and his fellow gears.

"FRAG OUT!" shouted Glenn from behind a pile of concrete. His grenade landing among two wretches and a drone. The two wretches were blown apart into bloody chunks while the grub was thrown to the grown, littered with shrapnel. The last remaining drone left cover to help his downed comrade. That was a big mistake as Natsu fired off the last of his clip, riddling the bastard with bullets before he crumpled to a heap. Meanwhile Sam had been battling the grinder, keeping him busy with short bursts of lancer fire. With all the gunfire ringing his ears, and the smell of gunpowder and blood in his nostrils. He didn't hear or smell the last wretch jump on the roof of the car above him. As Natsu turned around in cover to face the grinder, the wretch leapt at his face.

 _ **SLICE**_

Natsu could only see red out of his left eye. The blood flowed that fast. If you were to look at him, you would see a bloody, deep cut starting at the top of his forehead. The cut ran vertical, passing through his left eyebrow before continuing down his left cheek before ending at the corner of his mouth. But...he got lucky. The wretches claw missed the cornea of his eye by mere **Millimeters...** then his rage took over.

AUUUGGGHHH! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! Screamed Natsu as he revved up his chainsaw and cut into the wretches body. The little monster was shrieking as he literally cut it in half. The blood spattered across his armor as he finished his cutting. "Fucking wretch, trying to kill me" he muttered in an angry, hate-filled voice.

 _Griiiinnnddd..._ the raspy voice called out before more machine gun fire slammed into his cover.

 _"_ Fuck, still gotta deal with that guy..." he muttered while he reloaded. The massive locust had started walking forward, but it was too slow.

"Alright! Let's light this bastard up!" shouted Sam. With that, all three of them opened up on the grinder, peppering its hide with lancer fire. A few seconds later the grinder finally succumbed to it's wounds. After checking the area for anymore and Glenn approached Natsu.

"You alright, Dragneel?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. The bleeding is already slowing down." he replied as he carefully wiped to blood from his left eye.

"Alright..Park. Grab Evans COG tags. We gotta move before more locust show up"

Glenn gave a quick nod before crouching down and retrieving the tags and pocketing the item. "Should we say something?"

"Like what?" she glanced at the two gears with a scowl. "Look, i know it sounds harsh, but we don't have time for a funeral. Lives could be at stake with this distress call. So tough it up, and lets go. We should be only two blocks from the school." she said as the trio started walking away from their fallen comrade.

 _"Damn, that could've been me...i was only a few feet away from him. Why him though and not me? Random chance? Fate? Am i destined to die later?"_ These dark thoughts continued to plague his mind as the remains of Echo squad continued on.

They had to take two more detours before they managed to reach the high school. Luckily, no locust emerged to fight...it was almost peaceful until they arrived at the school. The entire school compound must have been an evacuation point before the city fell. The parking lot was filled with tents, discarded clothes and other civilian belongings. There were even a few Armadillo APC's parked near the front doors. Although only one looked to be in decent shape. The others were riddled bullets and what looked like heavy caliber rounds. The worst part though... was all the bodies. hundreds were scattered across the parking lot in various states of decomposition. The only silver lining was that the number of locust dead seemed to outnumber the dead soldiers and civilians.

"Well, it looks like they had one hell of a fight here" commented Glenn as the trio carefully made their way forward to the schools front entrance.

"Nothing to be done about it now" replied Natsu with a heavy sigh as they arrived at the front doors.

Sam gave a silent nod before approaching the double doors and giving a push. They didn't budge.

"Shit. Hey Baz, come and rip these doors. everybody else keep a look out." ordered Sam as the little robot de-cloaked and started to cut through the locks. An uneventful minute passed before the little robot finished. hovering to the side before cloaking itself once again. The trio walked through the entrance to an empty hallway littered with garbage and loose papers.

"Any ideas where to check for these survivors, Sam?" asked Glenn as he kept his rifle ready for action.

"I would have to guess, either the cafeteria or the gymnasium. Those would be my best bets to start looking"

Natsu's nose twitched..." _something doesn't smell right, it smells like...rotting meat and slaughter"_ he thought before speaking up

"This building doesn't smell right guys...it smells like..like...slaughter in here."

"Doesn't change the fact Dragneel, that we still have a mission to complete. Let's get moving"

Echo squad then proceeded forward, past boarded up classrooms and down empty winding halls. A few minutes later Echo found themselves in front of the cafeteria doors. With a swift kick, Natsu kicked the doors open. It must've been a temporary hospital at one point. Gurney's lined the walls while medical supplies were scattered all over the floor and tables. Bodies were littered everywhere...Torn apart, stabbed, shot. Some of them already crawling in maggots and flies. It was easy to tell what happened. An E-hole about 10 feet in diameter had opened up right in the center of the room. The people in here never stood a chance. Plus, there was the smell. A sealed room with who knows how many decomposing bodies for over a week or longer? It made all three of them gag.

"Agh!, damn that's smells sooo bad, i think i'm gonna be sick" he choked out before leaning forward and heaving up his stomach contents.

"Damn man! Get a hold of yourself. exclaimed Glenn as he slapped Natsu on the back.

"You don't understand" wheezed Natsu as he stood back up, wiping the extra bile from his lips. "All my senses are enhanced from my magic. Eyesight, hearing, taste, ...and smell"

"Well the distress call obviously didn't come from in here. Lets check the gym" ordered Sam as all three started to the doulble doors.

'click...click...click'

The three soldiers froze, looking for the source of the sound.

"I think it's coming from the kitchen" replied Sam. A moment later a lone wretch had jumped onto the food counter. It saw them.

 _ **SHRIIIEEEEEK!**_ it wailed out as its brethren emerged form their respective hiding places. The lone one was now a trio as another 4 quickly surrounded Echo squad. Sam and Glenn immediately opened fire on the closest wretches. Meanwhile Natsu lit a small ball of fire in his left hand before releasing it at the kitchen trio. One of them escaped the blast. But the other two, along with kitchen were, lack of better word. atomized. The third one started galloping toward him, even as the others were finishing off the last of the wretches. The third wretch closed the distance before leaping into the air with a shriek. Time seemed to slow down as Natus brought his rifle level with the wretches head.

 **BANG!** It was a point-blank shot. The creatures head exploded. Covering him in even more blood and gore.

"God damn wretches...why do the keep jumping at me?" questioned Natsu in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe they like your pink hair?" suggested Sam with a smirk.

"That's impossible, my hair is salmon colored"

"Could've fooled me. Now come on. We still have a beacon to find"

 **Ten minutes later...**

After wandering around the school, the squad finally come across the gymnasium doors. They were padlocked shut.

"Park, cut that chain" ordered Sam. With an affirmative nod, he stepped forward revving his lancer. A few seconds later, the chain fell to the ground the ground before he pushed the gymnasium doors open.

The room was empty. No cots, no bodies...no people. The only thing was the actual beacon, humming along in the middle of the basket ball court.

"What the hell? If this was a distress call, then who turned it on?" said natsu in a questioning voice as they approached the beacon.

"I dunno, but i don't like it' replied Sam

The floor started shaking, cracks forming in the hardwood. Debris was starting to fall from the ceiling. First it was dust, then small chunks of plaster started raining down. Finally, with a metal-tearing screech, an air conditioner box fell...It missed Sam by inches.

"Ok, yeah. We need to get the fuck outta here. C'mon" she shouted with an edge of fear in her voice as they all ran to the exit. The floor continued to crack, to crumble before finally falling into the pitch blackness of a massive sinkhole. They ran faster, not daring to look back. The exit was straight ahead...they collided with the doors, barely slowing their stride as the made it outside. They kept running to the abandoned APC's before noticing...the rumbling had stopped. Looking back they discovered a massive sinkhole where the school used to stand.

"Everybody into that APC, we're getting the Fuck outta this city. Natsu your our gunner" commanded Sam as she approached the vehicle before climbing into the driver's seat. "C'mon, keyes...where are the keys" she muttered before spotting them on the passenger side's floorspace. She quickly picked them up, slamming them into the ignition. By that point Glenn had climbed in next to her while Natsu was standing in the open turret.

She turned the key. The engine coughed but didn't start.

 **thump thump...**

"Uh Sam, something's coming out of that hole" exclaimed Natsu has he readied the machine gun.

"C'mon...start dammit." The engine coughed and sputtered, but still didn't start.

 **Thump Thump...**

"Saaaammm. It's getting closer"

"I know! Come on...start you pile of crap..." It coughed..sputtered..It coughed stronger...before finally roaring to life. "YES!"

"FUCK! WE GOTTA BRUMAK! DRIVE SAM!" Screamed Natsu as he opened fire, concentrating on its ugly, horrible face.

"SHIT!" she immediately shifted into drive before flooring it out of the parking lot onto the street. The arrival of the Brumak seemed to awaken every single locust in the city. They poured out of ruined buildings, opened fire from alleyways as she speed down the streets. **BRrrrrppppttt.** She saw pockmarks kick up on either side of the APC.

"Dammit Natsu! Kill that fucking Brumak already!" she shouted before pressing the down the ear bud radio.

"What do you think ive been trying to do!" he shouted back before firing off another burst.

"Control, this is Echo squad. We need immediate extraction on the roof of **Jilane Saving's & Loan.** There's a whole mess of locust here"

 _"Copy that Echo, Raven is en route. ETA 5 minutes" crackled the radio"_

 _"_ Confirmed control. Echo squad out. Alright you guys we need to be on that roof in 5 minutes!" shouted Sam over the gunfire.

They were 3 blocks away now...2 blocks...one. The entrance was in sight.

 **WHOOSH**

"INCOMING!" screamed Natsu as he ducked down from the turret.

 **BOOM!**

The explosive burst hit the right side of the vehicle. "AAAAUUUGGGGHHHH!" Glenn screamed in pain as shrapnel tore into his right side. The APC flipped onto its left side before sliding along with a screech of metal as sparks flew along the sidewalk. Sam held onto the wheel for dear life as she was showered in glass and hot sparks. She could only watch as the APC ran into a trio of drones, creating bloody skid marks in their wake. A second later, they crashed into the entrance way. With a shifting of brick and mortar, the entrance collapsed, sealing Echo squad inside... Sam blacked out...

 **3 weeks ago, Woods of magnolia**

Erza slowly blinked and opened her eyes as the sun filtered through the window. It looked like a beautiful sunny day outside despite the early hour. With a stretch and a yawn, she sat up and got out of bed.

" _It's going to be a good day today, i can feel it"_ she thought to herself before heading to her bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting it warm up to a comfortable temperature. She requiped out of her pajamas before stepping into the shower a few minutes later. For a few moments, she just let the water cascade down her beautiful, busty, nude form being lost in her thoughts...

" _I can't believe its almost been four years since he disappeared...sigh...hardly anybody looks for him anymore though. Pretty much everybody believes him to be dead. Hell the only ones still looking are myself, Mira, Happy, Levy, Master, and Gildarts...but Gildarts has been gone for years..._ " She sighed once again before exiting the shower and drying herself off after a few more minutes. She requiped into her standard Heart Kruez armor with Natsu's scarf drapped around her neck before exiting her bedroom. Walking down the hall she spotted Happy at the table eating his normal breakfast...which is always fish..no matter what.

"Morning Erza!" he greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning happy, did you sleep well?"

"I did! I had a great dream about fish! Are you going to have breakfast?"

"I'll have some at the guild, speaking of which, we should be heading out soon.

"Aye sir!" he responded as happy continued on his breakfast. A few minutes later he finished his meal and with that, the two exited Natsu's former home. Yes, erza has been living here the last 3 years with happy. The poor little guy was so lonely that Erza finally broke down and moved in. But to be honest that first week was spent cleaning the whole house...twice...from top to bottom. Then to add insult to injury, Happy left his fish out all day when she went shopping...she was not pleased that day. But luckily happy learned his lesson after his 'punishment" and it never happened again.

20 minutes later the duo had arrived at Fairy Tail. Pushing the doors open Erza looked around the guild hall. She spotted Levy first in the far corner...she looked tired...ragged even. Like she hasn't been sleeping. But she looked totally immersed in some sort of machine the size of a large book. Leaving her alone for now, Erza spotted only a few other members. Macao and Wakaba sharing a beer with Makarov. Grey sitting by himself at a table. That just left Mira and Cana at the bar while Lisanna was serving food to some guild members.

"Morning everyone" she said with a smile. A few replies came her way but mostly she was ignored.

 _"Oh well"_ she sighed before taking a seat at the bar next to Mira

"Morning tin can" said Mira in greeting

"Harlot"

Mira let out a small chuckle before asking "So any plans today? I might take a job in a little bit"

"I was thinking the same thing, but mainly just to pass the time. It's not like i need the money right now."

"Same here. Some of these S-class requests are a cake-walk." she replied with a smirk. "Have breakfast yet?"

"No...hey lisanna" she called out "could i have some strawberry pancakes please?"

"Sure! Coming right up"

A few minutes later the two were eating their respective breakfasts before a cry was heard through the guild.

"That's It!" Levy cried out as she jumped from her seat. All her fatigue, her tiredness was gone as she ran across the guild to the two busty mages. "Erza! Mira! I need to talk to you two right away!

"Alright, spill it, whats up?" asked Mira with a questioning look.

"Not here! Meet me behind Fairy Hills in...ten minutes, ok? Make sure to come alone." she said before running back and grabbing her strange device, quickly bolting through the guild doors a minute later.

"Well, might as well see what the fuss is all about" stated Mira before standing up and exiting the hall with Erza beside her.

 **Ten Mintues later, behind Fairy Hills**

"Alright Levy, whats this about?" asked Erza as she approached the blue-haired mage.

"...I think i found him" she replied in a small whisper holding her strange device.

"Who?"

"Natsu...i think i found Natsu"

"WHAAATTTT!" both girls screamed out. "WHERE IS HE?" they shouted in unison once again.

"If you both stop shouting i'll tell you!" yelled Levy before she took a deep breath.

"Ok, this device is able to detect people's life signatures and just a few minutes ago it detected Natsu's for a second before it got lost again'

"So thats it? Just a split second and then...nothing?" scowled Mira

"No! it's not done yet. Once i finish this machine we will be able to lock on to him...We will be able to see and hear him!" Levy exclaimed in excitement.

"Will we be able to talk with him, to travel there and bring him home?" asked Erza with hope in her voice.

"No...I'm sorry, but its only one way...he wont even know we're looking at him or hearing him." she said as Erza slowly approached her before placing a hand on the short-girls shoulder.

"Thank you levy for what you've done...you have no idea what this means to Mira and myself. Do you have an idea when you'll have it finished?"

"I believe i can have it done in three weeks"

...sigh... "I knew today was going to be a good day" smiled Erza as she looked at her two friends.

 **3 weeks later...Fairy Tail guild hall.**

Makarov was confused. Three weeks ago Erza, Mira, and Levy had approached him with a request. Apparently they wanted everybody to be here in the guild-hall today at noon. Even Laxus and Gildarts were here, waiting to see what was happening.

"Alright everybody calm down. Levy, Erza, and Mira will be here in a few minutes, so please be patient" stated makarov as he looked at everybody. A few minutes later, said girls walked into the Guild.

"Everybody! thank you for being patient and for being here. Levy has a very important announcement to make." stated Erza before stepping back to let Levy speak.

"Thanks Erza...everybody here is family right? Well four years ago part of the family was ripped away..." several members looked down with sadness in their eyes before Levy spoke up again. "But now I found him!" the entire guild gasped in shock at levy's words.

"You...you mean you really found ash-for-brains" stuttered grey.

"That's right! With this devece we will be able to see and hear him...but it's only one way. He won't know about us. With your permission master i would like to start"

"Of course Levy, where do you need us?"

"I just need a few feet of open space in the middle of the hall...um, just a fair warning...this machine will create a immersive,holographic experience. Basically it will look and sound like we're all there." she said before setting up the device in the middle of the hall. After fiddling with a few knobs and buttions, she backed up. "...Alright here we go"

In a rush, the whole of Fairy Tail found themselves in a large ruined city. Many members were shocked. Ruined, collapsed buildings. Destroyed and abandoned vehicles littered the streets.

"What happened here? Where's Natsu?" asked Erza before she turned around, her eyes widening in shock.

Everybody saw him...He had grown. What had once been a hyper 14 year old was now a man. He had gotten taller, more muscular. The biggest shock was the blood that coated the armor and weapons... While the armor looked very strong and durable it was the weapon in Natsu's hands that had everybody's attention. It was a large rifle with what looked like a large saw as a bayonet.

"What the hell kind of gun is that?" exclaimed Bisca.

"I dunno, but i wouldn't wanna be on the bad end of that rifle" shuddered Alzack.

The two gun mages quieted down and continued to watch their long lost friend. He was traveling with 3 others in similar armor, two men and a woman.

"Well it looks like he found some friends to be with, plus look at how handsome he is now!" exclaimed Mira with glee.

"SHhhhh, Mira. I want to know what their saying' scolded Erza before looking back at the man she loved.

"So...are you immune to bullets and stuff like that?" asked a brown haired man

"No, if i were to get shot or stabbed, i would be wounded or dead just like anybody else" they heard Natsu say to his companion while continued walking.

"Oh, alright. So...do you have any fam..."

All Hell broke loose. The brown-haired man went down clutching his throat as the street was filled with gun-fire and...and...monsters.

"What the HELL are those things!?" shouted out Cana as she spit out her drink. Nobody answered her...they were in to much shock. The battle unfolding in front of them was pure horror. Bullets, blood...death. They saw it all. The nasty face wound Natsu received, the piles of bodies left in front of a school. Even the emergence of a massive creature with razor sharp teeth. They watched as Natsu was firing a machine gun at the creature whiie the woman drove through the city.

Erza could only watch in horror as her beloved fought through hell...She was crying...Mira was crying with Happy in her arms. In fact almost everybody had tears in their eyes or a look of anguish across their face.

 **WHOOSH!**

 **"** No" she whispered as a rocket flew towards Natsu's vehicle. She could only watch, helplessly as it flipped, before skidding into a building...Thats when the hologram flickered, before finally cutting out.

"Levy, what the hell happened? yelled out Gildarts.

"I dunno! I've never established a full connection across universes before!" she cried, trying to fix her invention. She fiddled with the machine for a few moments, making adjustments where they were needed. "Alright it should work again, but i don't know for how long.."

 **Sera. Jilane Savings & Loan**

Natsu groaned before opening his eyes "Awe man, that just sucked all around" he muttered as he climbed out of the APC. The lobby was a mess. Not including the crashed vehicle in the lobby, piles of brick, broken mortar and glass was strewn everywhere. While a pile of rubble had blocked off the elevator, there was still the main staircase on the right side or the lobby. There was also an emergency access stairwell to the left of the front desk at the back wall.

" _Good, we still have a way to the roof"_ thought Natsu before calling out.

"Sam, Glenn you guys alright?" ...no answer "Shit! he exclaimed before kneeling in front of the broken windshield. Sam appeared to just be knocked out, but Glenn...he was a mess. He was bleeding from multiple wounds on his right side...the biggest problem though was the piece of metal sticking out of one of his wounds. "Don't worry buddy, ill help you out"

A minuted later Natsu had both Gears laying on the floor. Sam started to stir while Natsu was kneeling next to Glenn. "Alright, this is gonna hurt...alot. But i gotta stop the bleeding." With a quick yank, he pulled to offending piece of metal from his comrades side before lighting his hands on fire. Pressing down on the wound, he burned it shut.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed out Glenn as his flesh burned. That woke Sam up.

"C'mon Sam help me get him up, we need to get out of here"

"Yeah, i got him Dragneel. you cover our rear" she said while picking up Glenn and supporting his weight. "Can you walk?"

"Ye...Yeah...just don't drop me" he stuttered out in pain.

"Alright, there's an emergency stairwell near the front desk. I'll help you walk, alright?"

Natsu had moved behind the front desk to cover Sam and Glenn as they passed through into the emergency stair-well.

 **rumble rumble...** **CRACK!**

The lobby floor caved in..the emergency doorway collapsed...Natsu was cut off.

"Dragneel!" shouted Sam through the rubble.

"Keep going! I'll catch up to you guys in a minute!"

"You only have 2 minutes Dragneel! Don't be late! The pilot wont wait forever."

"Got it! Now go!" he shouted before turning his attention to the emerging locust.

 _Groundwaaalker..._

 _"_ I **DON"T** have time to be playing around with you assholes! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " he yelled out. Launching his attack at the five drones, they were instantly vaporized...but thats when he heard a rocket salvo from outside."Fuck, that Brumak is still out there" he muttered before the explosion of rocket-fire hit the building. The explosion had disintegrated a portion of the outer wall...and 3 main support pillars...

 _"Fuck! I gotta get going or this whole building will come down on me!"_ He thought to himself before running up the main lobby staircase. Plaster and dust was starting to rain down on his head as he ran. Cracks forming in the walls as he continued to run upstairs. The seventh floor...the stairway had collapsed, he couldn't go any further this way. The hallway in front of the emergency stairwell was gone too, the floor had pancaked down 3 levels.

" _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! what do i do now?"_ as he glanced around in a panic before spotting the half-opened door of the elevator shaft. " _Perfect, i can climb straight to the top!"_ he thought while prying the doors open. Spotting the emergency ladder, he started to climb as fast as he could. The building was starting to tilt...

Sam and Glenn had reached the roof. She pushed the door open before spotting it. The Raven, safety...escape... They made their way over to the helicopter while the building began to slowly start to tilt. She helped Glenn climb in before heaving herself into the cabin.

 _"Where are the others?"_ asked the pilot over the radio

"Evans is KIA and Dragneel is one the way" she replied as she helped secure her wounded comrade

" _Alright, but if this building starts to come down. I ain't staying. You got me?"_ responded the pilot as he lifted off the roof in a low hover

" _C'mon Natsu, you can make it_ " she thought. The roof had a very noticeable slant now.

There he was! in the doorway! He started running toward the raven as fast as he could.

 _ **GROOOAAAAN...CRACK!**_

The building started to give way. He was less than 10 feet now. Sam leaned out extending her hand "C'mon! jump!" she yelled.

Their eyes locked. He jumped at the last possible moment before the whole building gave way. Their fingertips touched...it wasn't enough. She could only watch in horror as he fell from her grasp, disappearing into a billiowing cloud of dust and ash.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT HE WAS RIGHT THERE! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" she screamed to the pilot in rage

" _I's sorry Sergeant, but that's impossible. Even if the city wasn't crawling with locust, that would be a massive recovery op. Plus, where would i set the bird down? Again, I'm sorry, but there isn't anything i can do. The only option is to head back to base"_

 _You could see a single tear slowly rolling down Sam's face as the camera pans out. To see the lone Raven flying over the ruined city, into the approaching sunset..._

 **Alright! Thats a wrap! Hot Damn almost 8,000 words for this chapter! So alot of crap happened on Natsu's very first mission, right? Hope you enjoy! Till next time this is TheHappy!**


	4. Darkness & Light

**Alright how about that cliffhanger? Pretty awesome right? Gotta say i've been getting some great reviews and PM's from people. So thanks a bunch! It really brings a smile to my face to know people are enjoying my story. Now i want to say something real quick. Its gonna be quite a bit before Natsu makes it back home. like its sooo far down the road right now. But good news is i already have some idea's for chapter 5 and a little bit for chapter 6!**

 **Anyway's i dont own gears of war or fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 4: Darkness and Light**

Levy's invention shuddered , started smoking and with a loud " **POP"** died. Everybody in the guild hall was shocked, frozen in place. They couldn't believe it. He had been so close. He was supposed to make it, not fall to his death.

"Ev...Everyone, i'm sorry. I only wanted to show everybody that Natsu was still alive...not what just happend" cried Levy as she finally broke down and bawled her eyes out. She heard light footsteps approaching. Looking to the source, she spotted Makarov approaching her.

"It's alright my child, there's no way you could've known what would happen." the short man said softly. "Why don't you go on home Levy? Get some rest?"

"Oh...ok..." she stuttered before picking up her broken invention and heading out of the guild with a heavy heart

"Everybody listen up!" shouted Makarov with glistening eyes."With wh...with what happened today i will be closing the guild for the remainder of the day. Tommorow, if you wish to come into the guild, we can all share stories or memories of Natsu. But, for now go home and grieve...thats what ill be doing..." he said sadly.

After a few minutes, very few were left in the guild hall. Mira had already ran home, the anguish and heartbreak written on her face. She was quickly followed by her two siblings. Gray had left soon after with s hard look. By now the only ones left were Cana, Laxus, Gildarts, Master, Erza, and Happy..

Laxus wasn't crying, he refused too. Dammit he was the strongest in the guild wasn't he? But, what he had seen...

 _"Dammit bro, is that what you've been going through these last four years? What you've been doing, the monsters you've been fighting. Would I have been able to survive? I know I'm strong, but you bro. You...kept fighting, pushed through your fear...even to the end...you were strong too"_ Laxus kept his thoughts to himself. He looked over at Erza, she had collapsed to her knees in tears. _"Should i comfort her? ...No, i'm to strong for that, plus everybody will think i'm weak...maybe i don't have to say anything?"_

Cana was still sitting at the bar, looking down at her bottle of whiskey. _"He's gone, he's really gone. I can't believe it. These last four years i tried to ignore it, suppress the pain with alcohol...but maybe its time I put the bottle down and dealt with this and my other problems...sober. In light of what's happened, I should tell him...tell my father that i'm his daughter."_ she thought to herself before picking up the bottle and hurling it at the glass mirror behind the bar.

 **SMASH!**

The remaining members looked at the source of sound, before watching Cana stand up and head to the doors. "Gildarts. I need to talk to you later alright? Meet me in the park in at 3:00 pm. Alright? Don't be drunk either, cause i won't be." she said toward the crash-mage before heading out the door.

"Ye...Yeah. Sure thing Cana" he said to her retreating form. He soon left the hall to go deal with his thoughts in silence.

Erza was kneeling on the floor, her head hung low, still sobbing. The tears running down her cheeks. She heard footsteps before someone stopped in front of her. Erza looked up to see Laxus looking down at her. He didn't have the usual scowl on his face...it was more...blank this time. She didn't move as he reached a hand down toward her. Resting his large hand on her right shoulder, he gave a light squeeze before straightening back up and leaving the guild hall. It was just Makarov, Erza, and happy now...

"Erza, head on home alright?"

"Its just...just...that it hurts so much!" Erza cried. She soon found herself in a hugging embrace with the kind, old master of Fairy Tail.

"I know it does, my child. I know how hard you looked for him all these years. All the hope and rumors you relied on...how much you loved that boy." Erza continued to sob at Makarov's words.."Just let it all out..."

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGHHHHHHH!" she screamed before the shock of the days events caused her to pass out.

"Happy? Can you please take Erza home? I'd like to be alone right now."

"Aye sir..." replied the little blue cat in a sad voice. He carefully picked up Erza and flew her too their home in the forest.

"...Sigh..." breathed out the guild master as he stood there in silence, inside the empty, quiet guild hall...

 **Sera, KR-33, 10 minutes out from Jacincto**

 _"This is KR-33, I have a wounded Gear on board. Have medical personnel meet us at Pad-17"_

 _"Confirmed KR-33, a medical team is standing by...fly safe" crackled the radio before the pilot closed the channel._

The exchange barely went noticed by the two passengers. Glenn Park had been nodding in and out of consciousness the whole time, muttering a small groan every now and then.

Sam...Sam was just staring off into space, a blank look in her eyes.

 _"Dammit, he was right there...right there! He had made it. I've lost almost two full squads since i got that promotion...maybe i'm just not cut out for leading...'_ she thought tiredly as the Raven continued through the air...

Ten minutes later, they had set down. A medical team had taken Park to treat his injuries while Sam just stood there...

"Sergeant Bryne! What the hell happened out there?" It was Hoffman as he approached the lone Gear.

"Sir!" she snapped off a quick salute before continuing. "It was a trap, set by the locust Sir. We lost private Evans early on to sniper fire before we even arrived at the school. When we arrived, the whole place was littered with bodies. Not a single living soul was in the building. We managed to find the beacon in the gymnasium, but nobody was there." She continued her report before getting to the end.

"What happened to Dragneel?"

"He didn't make it in time Sir, ...the building gave way...I...I...I'm sorry Sir, i did everything i could."

"...You did everything you could, Sergeant. Go get some food and rest up. Your off duty for the next three days. That's an order" he commanded before walking back to the control center. " _Dammit, on his first mission too...But from what Bryne told me, he conducted himself with bravery and managed to save Park's life..."_ He let out a heavy sigh before heading back inside.

 **Magnolia Park 3:00 p.m**

Cana was nervous, she was sweating bullets on her chosen park bench.

 _"I won't back down from this...I'm gonna tell him. I...really need a drink...NO! I will be sober for this!_

"Cana?"

She jumped with a yelp. "Ah Gildarts i didn't hear you. Please have a seat."

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes...Well you see I haven't told this to anybody...not even master. But with what happened today i decided no more hiding, no more being afraid of what will happen..."she got real quiet.

"Well? What is it? Spit it out already."

Cana gathered her courage before replying.."Gildarts...I'm your daughter"

He blinked...once...twice...then passed out right there in the middle of the park. It was kinda embarrassing to be honest.

"Well...at least he didn't run away like a little girl..."

 **The next day, Erza's and Happy's house**

Erza had finally cried herself to sleep around midnight. But it wouldn't last. The remainder of the night was plagued with monsters...horrible monsters killing her friends and loved ones over and over again.

 _'Knock Knock'_

Her eyes shot open. "Who the fuck dare's to wake me right now...especially after yesterday" she muttered darkly.

 _'Knock Knock'_

 _"_ OH the forest better be on FIRE to disturb me today!" she yelled before jumping out of bed and heading to the front door. Erza was not it the best of moods. She did NOT want to be disturbed, she did NOT want to talk to anybody. This person better have a good fucking reason to be here...

"WHAT! What do you want? Can't i just mourn in peace!" she yelled to open air before looking down. "Levy!? What are you doing here? This is not a good time...

There was Levy, standing at the front door. Holding her broken invention.

"Umm...Erza? Can i talk to you?"

"...Sigh...fine you can come in..." she said while moving out of the doorway.

"So what are you doing here levy? I really didn't want to see anybody today."

"I know...I actually tried Mira first...but the she refused to come out of her room according to Elfman...I thought it best to come here to discuss this. It's about my invention."

"Figured as much since you brought it with...what's it called anyway? You can't just keep saying invention or machine?"

"Oh...um...how about the Interdimensional Viewing Device! Or IVD for short!" she responded with a small smile.

"Well it's better than invention...so what did you want to discuss?

"Well, I pretty much fixed it up already..."

"Why though? We all saw what happened to Na...Natsu yesterday..." she stutterd. Erza was really trying to keep it together...she really was. But this could go badly if Levy wasn't careful with her words...

"Because the people of that world need our help! We all saw what they were fighting! What if i could figure out an actual portal or something? Shouldn't we at least try?"

"That is true...we are Fairy Tail and we do our best to help those in need...but why do you need to tell me this?"

"...Sigh...I need a special component...a crystal. What i used before wasn't strong enough. That's why i came here to ask for you help, Erza."

"Alright, but why not ask Jet and Droy? Their your team-mates are they not?'

"True, but they end up fighting each other all the time over stupid, trivial shit. I don't have time for that. You on the other hand, have laser-focus while on a job...sooo..will you help me?"

 _"I know yesterday was really bad...but this could help keep my mind off of him...It's not perfect, but it's better than laying in bed all day. Plus, i think Levy is trying to make up for what happened, she might need this even more than i do..."_

"Very well, we leave immediately."

"Thanks Erza...umm..shouldn't we wake Happy?"

"No, yesterday was very tough for him. I will leave him a note so he wont worry and panic...He tends to go overboard sometimes" she replied while leaving a short note on Happy's fridge.

30 minutes later the two girls had arrived at the Magnolia train station.

"Levy, i forgot to ask this...but where are we going?"

"Trinity Hill. But the town isn't important...It's the cave a few miles from the town. That's were these crystals are located. Wait here a minuted, i'll go buy our tickets."

A few minutes later the two girls found their seats before an awkward silence fell over the two.

"Did you manage to get any sleep Levy?" asked the red head.

"...Not really. I kept having nightmares...about those monsters.."

"As did I...I kept dreaming of them killing all our friends while i was helpless to do anything...they were very vivid..."

"Where do you think they came from? Our world doesn't have creatures like that...at least i hope not..." she muttered the last part to herself.

"I did notice something odd though about all those battles Natsu fought.."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't you find it odd that besides Natsu, nobody used any magic at all?"

Levy's eyes widened in surprise before exclaiming "Your right! Which means either they chose not to. Or..."

"That world doesn't operate on magic like ours does." Erza exclaimed as her eyes widened in realization.

"A whole civilization that developed with no magic...the possibilities could be endless!"

"Indeed, this begs for further thought later. But for now i will attempt to sleep. We do have a few hours till our destination"

With that, both girls tried their best to rest on the train...with some success.

 **Sera, Jilane approximately 1:00 p.m.**

 _drip..drip..drip..drip..._

Something wet kept hitting Natsu in the face. With a start he opened his and looked around.

"AAAUUUGGHHH!" Pain...searing hot pain. He looked down at the source. A metal shaft of rebar had pierced through his abdominals on the right side. Natsu coughed...he could taste blood in his mouth. "Ok" he muttered "I gotta get this thing outta me"

Using his fire magic, he melted through the offending piece of metal sticking out of his front. But that still left the remainder sticking through him and out his back.

"Fuck! _Alright...I'm gonna have to lift myself off of this and roll away...3...2...1..."_ he mentally counted down before doing the deep.

 _ **'Cough..cough'**_ he could taste more blood before taking a deep breath. "Alright...last step..." Lighting his hand on fire he pressed down on the wound. "AAAHHHUUUGHHH!" Natsu screamed, almost passing out from the pain. But he pushed through and managed to seal the wounds on both sides. It still fucking hurt though...ALOT.

Laying there catching his breath, Natsu started looking around at his surroundings. From what he could tell he had punched through the ceiling, landing on a pile of rubble.." _Fucking chunk a metal, well I showed that scrap."_ he thought before looking around some more. It appeared to be a maintenance room with a few wall lights and a single door leading out. He continued scanning with his eyes, seeing old tools, a few broken generators...and back half of the room completely collapsed.

"Well looks like i'll be taking door number one" he muttered to himself while slowly standing up, wincing in pain. His WHOLE body hurt. No, cried in pain. "Fuck! That can't be good" before doubling over and heaving his stomach contents. Standing back up, he reached for his lancer. It wasn't there. He looked behind him, his flamer was gone too. "Ah shit, must've lost them in the fall"he muttered to himself. In a flash of light, he requiped his remaining two weapons. His Gnasher and Longshot. "Well better than nothing" he stated.

His stomach let out a small growl. " _Well falling from a building does build up an appetite"_ he thought humorlessly. Reaching into a side pouch he pulled out a standard ration. A few minutes later with his stomach fortified he started walking to the door. He didn't even make it 3 steps before clutching his right side. " _Damn i gotta have a few broken ribs at least too...I'm fucking lucky to be alive right now. I mean i fell a few hundred feet, punched through a roof, get impaled and I can still walk? I must be one lucky fucker. But...with these injuries my magic is extremely low...I can't afford to get into any fights. So goals. Get out of the city and radio for pickup..."_ His eyes widened in realization before pressing down on the radio in his ear. ...Nothing. No static, No Signal. Nothing.

"AHH Fuck! Can this day get any worse?" he yelled out before opening the exit.

There was one lone light above him that gave a few flickers before deciding to stay on. He was not outside. He was underground. In a sewer. With the exception of the lone light above him there was complete darkness. That's when he heard it. The beating of thousands of tiny, bat-like wings.

"Ah shit...I just had to go and open my big mouth" he muttered to himself before lighting his left hand on fire...

 **Trinity Hill. Three hours later**

Erza and Levy had barely left the outskirts of the small town before the clouds darkened and rain started to fall.

"Huh, wasn't it sunny just a few minutes ago Erza?

"It was, but weather can be weird like that. So how far is this cave of yours?

"We should get there in about 10 minutes"

Erza nodded in silence as the two continued to walk. The rain got heavier, the road got muddier. It basically turned into a quagmire by the time they arrived at the cave entrance. The two proceeded into the cave, the light from the entrance slowly fading.

There was the shifting of loose rubble and then running feet from the darkness up ahead.

"Who goes there! Identify yourself!" shouted Erza as she requiped a sword and ran in pursuit.

"...Sigh...Erza wait up!" yelled the script mage as she followed her friend.

The two ran for a few hundred feet before emerging into a large chamber filled with glowing, yellow crystals. There was a small fire crackling at the far end of the chamber with what looked like a very thin bed mat and a few scraps of food. A large boulder sat near the small campsite, besides that the whole chamber was empty.

Erza decided to speak up. "We are not here to harm you. My friend and I are just here for some of these crystals. After that we will be on our way"

"...Re...Really? You promise? said a voice from behind the boulder...a female voice.

'Yes, you have my word. However I would be more at ease if i could see you."

"...Ok...But you have to promise to stay were you are."

"You have my word"

A minute paused in silence before a young woman emerged from behind the boulder. The woman wore a dirty, blue dress with multiple tears. She was about the same age as Erza with a very curvy body and a very angelic face. If it wasn't for the grime and dirt, this woman would be considered very beautiful.

"There, Isn't that better? Now my friend here is going to collect some of these crystals. You don't mind, do you?"

The woman shook her head side to side as Levy started to collect what she needed

"Alright. What's your name? Mine's Erza Scarlet and my friend over there is Levy McGarden' she continued with a soft smile.

"I...I'm Juvia Lockser...But alot of people just call me Juvia the rainwoman. At least they do before running me out of town...nobody want's to be around someone that makes it rain all the time." She stated as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You can make it rain? That is very impressive, Juvia" smiled Erza.

"That's not the only thing Juvia can do. Juvia can control the water around her...even turn her own body into water."

"Ah, so I take it your a water mage?" Erza asked as Juvia nodded in reply.

"Hey Erza, I collected all i can carry at the moment as she slung a backpack over her shoulders." interrupted Levy.

'Alright, give me a minute. So Juvia, what are your plans?"

"Juvia planned on staying in her cave..."

"Well, why don't you come back to Fairy Tail with us? A new member always cheers up the guild. _God knows we need it right now..."_ thought Erza before looking at the water mage.

 _"Juvia doesn't know what to do! What if they hate Juvia? But Erza seems nice and the short girl doesn't seem to mind...mmmm I know! If they hate Juvia's rain, she will leave them. But if they like her rain she will go. It's the only way to be sure."_ The thoughts crossed her mind in a flash. "Very well. Juvia will come with."

"Excellent, now let's go."

A few minutes later the three women had exited the cave, heading back into town. It was still raining...

"Juvia is sorry for the rain...she can't help it"

"Actually, I find it refreshing." replied Erza as the three continued walking.

"Really? You don't hate Juvia's rain?"

"No, I always thought of the rain as washing away yesterdays sorrows and cleansing the way for a brighter tomorrow"

With those words, Juvia could almost feel the sorrow of her heart lift. For the first time since she could remember, the sun poked through the clouds...Within the hour, the three mages were on a train, headed for Magnolia.

 **Jilane sewer system approximately 1 hour til sundown**

Natsu had been wandering for hours. The raised walkway where he had started ended after maybe half a mile...if he had to guess. So now...now... he was limping through knee high sewer water with lord knows how many injuries now. But God Damn it stank...No it FUCKING STANK. That wasn't his biggest problem though. No...as soon as he started on his underground journey through literally SHIT CREEK. A swarm of Kryll had descended on him. The only reason why he hadn't been torn to shreds was because of his fire. But...he was getting tired. His fire was starting to get dimmer. Already a few of the little flying bastards had left a series of cuts along his exposed arms...even a few on his thighs. They were starting to sting...Badly. The environment definitely was NOT helping. After a few more minutes of slogging through liquid shit and a few more Kryll slashes.. He saw it...Light.

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

Moving as fast as he could, he started forward. Ten minutes later he tumbled out of a drainage pipe into dirty, muddy water. Feeling the mud squish beneath his fingers, he pushed himself up before climbing up the embankment. Taking in his environment he found himself on a four-lane hiway. Looking to his left, He saw Jilane miles away, draped by a lowering sun "Holy shit! I walked farther than i thought..Oh crap its close to dusk...I don't have much time before the kryll come out. I o NOT have enough magic left to deal with the kryll for another nine hours." Looking down the road to his right, were a few ruined cars...and a fueling station in the distance. 'That's my only chance' he muttered before moving down the road to the station as fast as he could.

 **Erza's house a little after 8:00 p.m.**

Erza had invited Juvia and Levy into her home after they returned to Magnolia. They were currently watching Levy install the last component into her IVD.

"Juvia is confused, what does this device do?

"Well" stated Levy as she started explaining. This device allows us to view a whole different world...a very different world. The drawback is its only one-way. Nobody there can see or hear us...that's where one of our friend was trapped for the last four years..." the exclamation ending in a soft whisper.

"Was trapped there? Did you get him back home? asked Juvia

"No." Stated Erza before continuing. "He...He died yesterday in a battle...we saw the whole thing happen before our very eyes...We couldn't do anything to help him...He didn't even know we were there..." Erza finished with moistening eyes.

Juvia's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the two down-trodden friends. "Juvia is sorry. She didn't mean to make you upset...But Juvia has to ask. If your friend passed away...why fix this machine?

You could almost see the fire in Levy's eyes return. "Because despite how horrible it was. We could still learn alot about that universe. Maybe even communicate with them in the future...and if we can communicate maybe we can help them someday!" she yelled out before making the final adjustment to her IVD before powering it on.

 _ **'Ping...Ping...Ping...**_

Levy stared at the machine in shock. "NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" she screamed out as a big grin erupted across her face.

"What? What is it Levy?" Asked Erza in confusion.

"HE"S ALIVE! NATSU IS ALIVE! The Pings! They lock on to his specific life-force! It can ONLY be him!" she continued yelling out as she jumped for joy.

Erza's eyes widened in shock.."Your sure Levy! Like 100% sure?

"YES! Oh my god! We need to tell the guild right now!' she finished before grabbing the IVD and running out the door. The two other mages quickly following in her footsteps.

 **Fairy Tail...10 minutes later...**

Mira had finally given in to her sibling's pleading to come to the guild hall earlier today. For a while everybody had been sharing stories about Natsu as a kid...reminiscing about his antics...all the fight's he started. Even Grey and Laxus had something nice to say about him earlier... But now...everybody was just sulking.

 _"I lost him twice...First all those years ago and then yesterday...I...I don't think i can go through that agian..."_

 ** _'Crash!'_**

The doors had been practically kicked off their hinges...by Levy of all people. She looked like she had run a marathon. She was quickly joined by Erza and a strange blue-haired woman.

"HE'S ALIVE! NATSU IS ALIVE!" Levy yelled out before running to middle of middle of the guild. ready to re-activate her IVD.

"WHAT!" practically the whole guild shouted out.

"Care to explain Levy? I know you feel guilty about what happened yesterday, but raising people's hopes like that is very cruel." said Makarov as he approached the script mage.

"No time to explain!" she yelled before activating the machine, once again replacing the hall with strange surroundings.

There he was, running down an abandoned hiway with a setting sunset in the distance. Needless to say...Natsu looked like shit.. Not including his fresh face scar, he was now sporting a large circular scar on his right abdomen where the armor was broken. Multiple bleeding lacerations on his exposed arms and blood soaking through similar cuts on his upper thighs. He looked exhausted.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Laxus as he saw the dragon-slayer running down the street. "I knew he was tough, but how the fuck is he even still alive?" the lightning mage finished.

'Thats...THATS SO MANLY!" yelled out Elfman before being slapped upside the head by Evergreen.

"None of that manly shit right now! Can't you see the state he's in?" she yelled before getting a quick nod from the take-over mage. With that everybody quieted down and continued to watch the scene unfold in silence.

(AN: Just to be clear the guild is still watching everything unfold with Natsu. I have not switched back to Sera of it as giant holographic movie projection..just you know.. in real time... where people die.)

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! You damned wretches! don't you know the kryll will be out in a few minutes!" he yelled before pointed his left arm behind him and firing off a a sting of bullets from his snub. He nailed two of the three pursuing wretches. But by then, the third had leaped. It landed on Natsu's right shoulder before leaning back and biting down...His luck held out a little longer...It did NOT go through his armor.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he yelled before pointing the snub at the still clinging wretch and fired into its head. The back of the wretches skull exploded before its teeth went slack and it tumbled to the pavement. He continued running despite the horrible pain his body was in. He was 100 feet from the gas station. 50 feet.. his lungs were burning...the sun dipped below the horizon. The kryll were coming out now. He was less than ten feet from the actual station building. The beating of wings were behind him. Natsu didn't dare look back. He ran through the open doors down the center aisle. A storage room was open straight ahead. He ran in, slamming the metal door behind him. Not a second later the kryll slammed into it...but the door held. He fumbled around, looking for a lock. Finding one a few seconds later before locking the door.

"Holy shit that was close!" before lighting his left hand on fire. He had dropped his pistol somewhere out front. Looking around with his glowing hand he saw a few cans of food, a couple of candles. But most importantly of all was a desk with a ham radio on it. "Oh fuck yeah! I can call for pick-up tomorrow." he said before lighting the few candles on fire. Basking in the glow of the small flames he helped himself to the two cans of food before setting himself down against the far wall. Bring his right hand up he reached for something under his left armor plate. It was a photo.

By this point Erza and Juvia had joined Mira and Happy as they watched Natsu.

The picture looked old. It had small tears on the edges. The color had started to fade. It was the picture of Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Mira right before that fateful day.

"He...He...He still has that picture." whispered Erza as she locked eyes with Mira and Happy. The three of the them had misting eyes once again.

"I miss you guys..." they heard him say before Natsu continued speaking

"I miss you guys so much." It looked like he was talking to the picture.."I miss the guild. Going on jobs with my friends...I even miss grey...a little bit" he chuckled before continuing to tell his story to the photo. Little did he know that everything he said could be heard by his family. "Well I had my very first mission as a Gear of the COG today. Oh a Gear is a soldier and the COG stands for 'Coalition of Ordered Governments' ...although not much left of the COG these days thanks to the locust...Maybe i should start at the beginning that way you can understand."

"You see before this war, there was another war known as 'The Pendulum Wars' This was a global conflict that spread across the whole planet. The two massive powers were the COG and UIR. That stands for Union of Independent Republics by the way. Now this war had been raging for over 76 years with tens of millions dead on both sides. It wasn't until the 76th year of the war did the COG achieve a critical victory. They stole a weapon known as 'The Hammer of Dawn' from the UIR. Now the Hammer of Dawn is an orbital weapon satellite capable of firing a massive laser at any target on the planets surface." He paused. "I guess the closest thing Earthland would have would be the 'Etherion Cannon, but instead of one, its a whole system. It took the COG almost two years to develop and build the whole thing. They only had to use it once against the UIR...the 3rd fleet if i remember correctly. Over 30,000 men and women died that day. A few weeks later the war had ended. Both superpowers had signed a peace treaty and Sera could have peace and prosperity again...It didn't last" Natsu had stopped talking for the moment.

"Did...Did he say over 30,000 people died from one weapon...firing a single time?" stuttered out Cana as guildarts gripped her shoulder in comfort. They hadn't told the guild yet about their father-daughter relationship yet...didn't seem right.

"Yeah...He said 30,000 for sure." said grey before continuing "What the hell kind of world did flame-brain land in?"

"6 weeks"

The guild got quiet again as Natsu continued his unintentional history lesson.

"The peace lasted for 6 weeks, before the Locust emerged. They call it Emergence Day and for good reason. The locust emerged everywhere across the planet. Within 48 hours the locust had killed about 25% of the entire global population, or about 1.5 billion people. Men, women, children...It didn't matter to them. They didn't care about national borders or Religion. They cared only about one thing...The complete genocide of the human race. But god damn if the countries of the world didn't fight. They fought with all the machines of war. Men and Women across the planet flocked to recruiting stations the world over to fight this horrible new enemy. But it wasn't enough. The locust would just dig under armies and destroy them in detail. They were methodical. They would attack a new city and kill everybody who couldn't escape. They were everywhere except for a few places they couldn't dig through." he paused before continuing, the guild listening with wide eyes and shock written on their faces.

"This area was the Ephyra Plateau and the South Islands...Don't worry about why right now...its not important. After almost 2 years of this new war, the remaining governments were getting desperate...they were loosing ground everywhere, whole cities were falling. Millions were dying!" He exclaimed in anger before settling back down. That's when the leader of the COG, chairman Prescott ordered that the Hammer of Dawn would be used to attack ALL locust held territory across the planet. He gave the people in the targeted cities only 24 hours to get out before the attack commenced. One day later, 'Hammer Day' started. There were so many targets that it took 72 hours for the satellites to cycle all the targets.." Natsu let out a small sigh before he continued.

"Over 70% of the planet's surface died during those 72 hours. The resulting firestorms incinerated untold millions. That happened about eight years before i showed up. But I did see it happen once when i first arrived here...at the city of Char. The higher up's estimated over 300,000 died in the blast wave alone...It incinerated everything. I...I..can still remember the screams of the dying as they tried to escape...there was nothing i could do!" He cried out, hitting his head against the wall.

"I lucked out though..i was taken in by some soldiers. One of them, Baird, taught me so much. If i had the parts and tools i could literally build an APC" he smirked. "But like i said earlier you guys this was my first mission and i was damn lucky. I didn't even have to fight the really terrifying locust...Well that Brumak sucked for sure. But most of them were small fry.'

Erza couldn't beieive it. "Is Natsu really saying that all those horrible monsters we saw yesterday...were just small fries? Like, not even the worst?" she cried out. As if hearing her question, Natsu continued.

"Sigh...look at me...I'm just talking to an old photograph...its not like any of you can hear me anyway. But if you can hear this somehow...I want you to know I love you all...' Natsu said as he put the photo away for safe keeping before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Within a minute, Natsu had faded as Levy shut off the machine and they found themselves back in the guild hall.

"Holy shit..Did he really say billions died?" stuttered out Grey.

"Yes...Yes he did. But that was eight years ago...who knows how many more have died since then" stated Mira as she stood up and walked over to Levy. "Levy, do you think you can keep working with this technology? Maybe even find a way to communicate?

"Yeah. I'll keep working on it, but i don't know how much progress i'll make."

"Whatever you need, you come to me or Erza, alright? In fact..." she started before spinning around, eye's wide. "Hey! Who the hell are you!?" Mira yelled out pointing at the blue haired girl standing next to Erza. This was the first time many of the mages even noticed this new woman standing in the guild hall.

"My...my name is Juvia...and i was hoping to join Fairy Tail. But with all the excitement from before, Juvia stayed quiet." She stuttered out softly.

"Well this is a cause for celebration! Natsu is alive and we have a new guild mate! This is a great reason to...PARTY!" Yelled out Makarov as the guild erupted in cheers. While many members saw this as a reason to cut loose. A few members stayed subdued, thinking over all the the new information they had learned...

 **Sera, 5 miles south of Jilane...the next morning**

Natsu woke with a start, light shining into the room under the doorway. "Well at least the kryll are gone for now. Plus alot of my magic has returned." He grinned, lighting his hand on fire. "Oh yeah...that's the stuff. Well lets see if i can find anything of use here" he muttered while standing to his feet. A minute later he was standing in the main station, looking around. He had found his pistol on the ground from where he dropped it the night before. Re-holstering it, he continued to to search. While there were a few cars and trucks in the parking lot, there was nothing in here.

"Damn, this place has been picked clean...Well might as well power up that old radio" he said while walking back into the storage room. Sitting down at the desk, he turned the power knob. Nothing. He checked the power cord. It was intact. " _Maybe its and internal problem?"_ he thought before prying open the old radio. "Well shit." Mice had gotten in and destroyed everything...this thing wasn't going to work again in a hundred years.

"Fuck..well maybe one of those cars still works?" before he headed outside. After looking over the most of the cars. He concluded that they were all junk. Approaching the last vehicle he felt his hopes rise...It looked mostly intact. All four tires were inflated and it didn't have any noticeable damage...except for the missing drivers side door. "If it runs, i don't care about anything else." Looking inside the cabin, he smiled. Spotting the keys right on the dashboard. "Must be my lucky day" he said before sliding behind the wheel. Grabbing the keys, he placed them in the ignition before starting the truck...well, he tried to start it. Looking at the dash readout he took in the displayed information. "Hmmm...full tank of gas...oil and battery are both good, might be a problem with the engine" he muttered before popping the hood latch and walking to the front of the truck. Looking over the engine he quickly spotted the problem.."That certainly would do it" he said to himself before getting to work.

Half an hour later he was done and sitting back behind the wheel.

"Alright, let's try this again." He turned the key and the engine roared to life. "YES! Am i good or what!?"

Placing his shotgun on the passenger seat for easy access and buckling up, he shifted into drive. Pulling out of the parking lot, he headed down the road to Jacincto.

After driving for a few hours, Natsu was less than an hour away from the city.

That's when he came under fire, the bullets pinging against the truck bed. Looking behind him he spotted the cause.

"Fucking Reavers, can't just leave me in peace can you! He shouted out as he hit the accelerator. They continued to fire...

 **Jacincto Command Center**

Colonel Hoffman was standing there stoically, looking around the room. It was actually a quiet morning so far. He enjoyed quiet. Victor glanced over at the woman standing next to him. "How are you doing Sam?

"I'm good sir, just came back from visiting Private Park. The doctors say he should make a full recovery, but it'l be awhile before he can go back in the field."

"That's good to hear. Have you filled out a new roster yet?"

Before Sam could respond a technician at one of the terminals spoke up. "Colonel Hoffman Sir. I have movement on the South Jilane Hiway. It appears to be a civilian truck being chased by two Reavers Sir."

"How far away are they?"

"Less than half an hour Sir" stated the technician before going back to studying his termiinal.

"Sam, grab some Gears and Raven, whoever that is needs a helping hand"

"Yes Sir." she saluted before running out of the room.

 **South Jilane Hiway**

Natsu had been dodging the incoming fire for who knows how long now, when one of the Reavers got ballsy. Flying up the open door, the drone pilot was starting to line up a shot. Before he could, Natsu grabbed his shotgun with his right hand before pointing out the cabin at his target. It was the perfect shot.

' **BOOM'**

The blast echoed inside the cabin as the shot balls tore through the reavers hide, causing it to tumble to the pavement in a swirling mass of blood, bone, and gore.

Thats when he got hit by the other one. The bullet tore through his right shoulder in an explosive, bloody mist before slamming into the dashboard.

Natsu lost control. The wheel slipped from his left hand before the truck turned sharply and started to flip. The truck completed the flip before rolling two more times, finally coming to a rest up side down.

The Reaver landed nearby before the pilot dismounted...He was going to savor this kill...

Natsu groaned in pain, while watching the approaching grub through hazy eyes. His mind was foggy and he couldn't find his weapons. The drone was only 5 feet away now as Natsu closed his eyes in acceptance.

 **Rat-a-tat-tat**.

He wasn't dead. Natsu opened his blurry eyes to see the locust and reaver fall. It was a Raven. It slowly settled down onto the pavement before disgorging four soldiers. Natsu was losing consciousness as he saw what he thought was a woman approach him.

"Natsu!?"

He blacked out.

 **Alright that is chapter 4! Over 7,000 words. Now i know the whole searching a cave for crystals might be a bit boring, same with the whole history lesson but i thought it was a good way to bring in Juvia! Now ill be honest, I am not the best bringing in multiple characters for each chapter. So i think i might just concentrate on a just a main few. Like this one was mainly Erza, Levy, and Juvia. Next chapter i could concentrate on Grey or Cana or whoever. But i hope everybody enjoys it! If you have any questions or positive comments, PM me.**

 **The Happy is out!**


	5. Into the Breach

**Well i'm here with chapter 5 and i've been getting some nice review people. SOOOO...Thanks alot everybody! Now i was torn between two possible chapters. Don't worry though. The other one will still happen in the future. But anyway I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 5: Into the Breach**

It was morning at Fairy Tail with many of the guild members passed out around the hall. Many were laying on the floor or passed out on tables in various states of disarray. Although a few members were awake. One of them was Levy, who was dividing her time between the IVD and writing some notes.

This is the sight that greeted Erza and Juvia as they walked into the guild. Spotting Levy, the two walked over her table, curiosity peaking their interest.

"Good morning, Levy. Are you trying to make improvements to your invention there?" Asked Juvia.

"Yes...I was also trying to catalog all the different monsters we've seen Natsu fight."

"But aren't there only two types? Those bat-things and those other ones?"

Erza spoke up. "No Juvia, you were only here yesterday. Y...You didn't see the horror that transpired the day before when Levy first turned on her machine." she said with a pained look in here eyes.

"Erza's right Juvia. From what i can gather there are at least five different types of these 'locust' that Natsu is fighting."

Juvia's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

Levy was about to continue before noticing other guild members standing around the table, ready to listen to her exclamation. This included Mira, Grey, Cana, and Laxus.

"Alright. As i was saying we all saw the creatures from last night. The Kryll and 'wretches."

"The wretches were those dog sized things, right? The one that tried to take a bite out of Natsu?" said Grey as he spoke up.

Levy nodded before continuing "Yes, but it looked like they were nothing more than an annoyance to Natsu...I think he was scared of the Kryll...like really scared..."

"But they were just bats, right?" asked Cana.

"Weren't any of you watching last night!" she yelled out before continuing. "Those 'bats' came after Natsu in a swarm...I think if they had caught him...He would've died right there."

The surrounding members looked at Levy in alarm before Juvia spoke up.

"You said there were other types? right Levy?"

"Yes, from what i observed the 'grubs' or 'drones' seem to be the standard foot soldier of the locust armed with an assortment of weapons." She stopped and looked at everybody gathered around her before continuing. "The 'Grinder' seems to be some sort of heavy infantry armed with serious fire power. I think one of those 'grinders' could take out a whole company of Rune Knights very easily."

"Are you serious, Levy? You think a whole company of Rune Knights wouldn't stand a chance against one of those monsters?" asked Mira in shock.

"I'm very serious Mira...But lets not forget the last class. The 'Brumak.' That thing was easily the size of the guild hall here and is probably some sort of mobile artillery platform or something else. There's a theory me and Erza came up with too about this world of Sera..."

"Well, what's this theory of yours?" asked Laxus with a scowl on his face.

"Tell me Laxus. Did you or anybody else notice that Natsu was the only one using magic?"

"Yeah, so what?'

"I think this world doesn't have magic at all. You've all seen the weapons, all those vehicles. I think this world developed on a completely different path than ours."

"That's impossible" he stated before turning around and walking away.

"Its not impossible Laxus! This universe could have completely different physics from ours...so don't dismiss it out of hand all right?" She yelled to his retreating form.

"Hey, Levy...Do you think you can turn on that IVD again...Juvia wants to make sure Natsu is safe..." she said quietly with a small blush across her cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by Erza and Mira.

" _Hmmm, I'll have to keep an eye on her..."_ the two mages thought as they both directed small glares at the water mage

"Sure thing Juvia!" with that, Levy powered up the IVD and the guild was once again transported to Sera. They came to a scene with Natsu leaning over the engine of a truck, muttering to himself as he made repairs.

"Huh...I guess Flame-brain wasn't lying when he said he could fix machines."

"Natsu wouldn't lie about something like that Grey!" shouted out happy as grey raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Sorry Happy, didn't mean anything by it"

Natsu had started driving a few minutes later and lets just say the next few hours were quite boring for the guild hall.

"Now what the Fuck are those things?" shouted out Cana.

"They look like weird flying squids...with guns on them" replied Erza to Cana's question.

They could only watch as the scene unfolded. Natsu getting shot, the double roll of the car.

"Oh, Natsu" cried Mira in fear as one of those locust was about to kill her beloved. Then a miracle happened. Some of his fellow Gears showed up, including a familiar brown-haired woman.

"Hey, I recognize her. She was on that other Raven when Natsu fell from that 15 story building." stated Grey as he pointed her out.

" _Natsu fell from a 15 story building? He must be very strong to survive that. Lucky for him Juvia likes a strong man"_ she thought to herself before clearing her thoughts and continuing to watch. The soldiers had already loaded Natsu on the transport before taking off into the air. The guild members continued to watch another half hour as the helicopter flew over a massive city.

"Wow! exclaimed Levy as she took in the massive city. "There must be millions of people living there. That place could fit all the major cities of Fiore and still have room to spare!

By then the helicopter had landed with what looked like medical personnel taking him away. Some time had passed with Natsu now in a medical room with a large observation window. Four people were currently gathered there. The same woman from before. A blonde man with goggles on his head. A large dark-skinned man, and an older, scowling man with a cigar in his mouth. The guild listened in on the conversation.

"I thought you said Private Dragneel was dead Sergeant Bryne?"

"I thought so too Sir...I don't know how he survived falling from that height and have a building fall on him. Not to mention the wound in his abdomen or the fresh gunshot wound. Frankly Sir. It's a miracle."

"Well miracle or not, this boy is getting a promotion when he wakes up." he stated before looking down at his watch. "Damn, another meeting with Prescott. Sam, keep me appraised of his condition, will you?"

"Of course Colonel Hoffman, will do." she replied before the Colonel left down the hallway.

This just left the three soldiers now before the large, dark skinned man spoke

"You know what this means now, Baird?" as he looked over to the blonde man.

"No, what?" he said with a scowl..he knew what was coming.

"It means...That our boy Natsu here has some crazy, bad-ass moves! HAHAHA!"

"Pfffft, whatever Cole. Anyway i gotta get back to the shop. You coming?"

"Yeah, ill tag along. See you later Sam." said Cole while Baird just grunted while the two of them walked down the hallway, before turning a corner.

This just left Sam alone with her thoughts " _How did he survive? I mean anybody else would've been dead five times over! Sigh...I thought i had lost somebody else, but fate decided otherwise..."_ she continued to look at Natsu through the window before she decided to enter the room. Sam was now standing next to his bed, looking down at his sleeping face. " _You know...he's actually kinda handsome when i take the time to look at him...and that scar on his face makes him look strong"_

Looking around to make sure she was in the clear, Sam quickly bent down and planted a kiss on Natsu's forehead. "I'm glad your still alive...rest up...we still have a war to fight" she said before quickly exiting the room.

That's when Levy decided to shut off the machine, bringing everybody back to their reality. "Well at least we know the names of his friends there."

"That true, but i don't like that 'Sam' character doing unsavory things with Natsu." Stated Erza as Mira and Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Okaaaay..." said Levy as she looked at the trio. _"Those two were bad enough with Natsu, but now Juvia is going in on the crazy? This is gonna be a headache for sure."_

 _"_ Well I'm going to be in the library doing some research. So if you need me i'll be in there." she stated before grabbing her things and headed off.

"yeah, I'm gonna head out and train. No way is ash-head going to be more bad-ass than me." said Grey as he headed out of the doors.

With that, everybody started going about their day. Heading out on jobs, drinking, laughing or just relaxing in the guild hall. Levy would occasionally turn on the IVD to check on Natsu, but he was still sleeping. In fact, nothing interesting happened for about three days. On that day, Levy received a notice in the mail.

"AAAUUUGHH! Damn bandits!" shouted out Levy as she read the notice in her hands. Her shouting wen't largely unnoticed by the guild hall. Not because they didn't care, but because with the exception of Elfman and Evergreen, there was hardly anybody in the hall today.

"What's wrong Levy?" Asked Elfman as he and Evergreen approached Levy's table.

"A few days ago i ordered some new physics books. Very cutting edge research from the top minds in the country. Each book cost almost 50,000 jewel, and those filthy bandits attacked the delivery wagon and stole the cargo!" She yelled out before slumping down in a depression.

"Stealing books is not MANLY!" shouted out Elfman, before he got slapped upside the head by Evergreen.

"What did I say about all that 'manly' stuff?" she scolded before looking down at Levy. "You know, me and the big guy here can go get them for you. Where did the attack take place?"

"You'd really do that for me? You both know there isn't a reward right?"

"Don't worry about it Levy, me and Ever can handle it.' said Elfman with a smug look with crossed arms.

"Alright...well the last known location was 2 hours north on the Ori Road."

'Don't worry, we'll be back in no time. Come on Elfman, lets go."

The duo had been walking for about two hours now when they noticed a strange green glow coming from the forest to their right. Deciding to investigate, the two made their way to the glowing light. When they made their way to a clearing, that's when they found the bandits...well, what was left of them. They had been slaughtered, viciously. Loose limbs...bloody chunks of steaming flesh...the looks of absolute terror written across the faces that could be seen. That when the duo saw the slowly disappearing portal and two human-sized gray monstrosities. The two beings were holding rifles. While one had a chainsaw on the end, the other one had a wickedly sharp bayonet.

 _"Huuuummannnns"_ one snarled out before the two raised their weapons.

"Oh shit! Ever! Take cover!" shouted out Elfman as he picked up Evergreen and ran behind a large out cropping of boulders.

They opened fire.

"GAAAHHHHH!" yelled out Elfman as the two got behind cover. One of the bullets had carved a out a deep trench in his left shoulder, which started bleeding profusely.

"Elfman, your hurt!"

"Nevermind that right now." he responded with a grimace. "I think...I think these are some of those locust Natsu has been fighting."

"So that portal..."

"Yeah, was connected to Sera. But we'll worry about that later. Right now we gotta take these guys out!"

Evergreen gave a quick nod before jumping out of cover **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"** She shouted out, aiming at the one locust with the chainsaw gun. The green bolts of light tore across the clearing, impacting the locust dead on.

 _"YYYEEEAAARRRGGHHH!"_ It bellowed in pain as the bolts tore into its body. The monster fell over a few seconds later. It was still breathing, but was now heavily wounded. This one was out of the fight for now, but the second one was missing...

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled out Elfman.

Evergreen looked behind her...Elfman had been stabbed. That other locust had snuck around through the forest, and had tried to bayonet Evergreen when she was attacking. But Elfman had saw it and got in the way. The locust had ran his bayonet right into Elfman's left Abdominals.

"NO! ELFMAN!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Shouted out the Strauss brother as blood started flowing from his mouth. The locust had pulled back his bayonet stab, readying himself for a killing lunge... " **Beast Arm: Black Bull!"** Elfman bellowed out as his arm was taken over. Cocking his arm back, he let the fist fly at the drone's head.

 _ **CRACK!**_

The punch landed with such force that the locust had dropped his rifle while falling backward, landing on the hard, forest floor. Straddling the monster, Elfman started punching it in the head...again and again. He kept punching until his fist was covered in blood and gore. Finally getting a hold of himself, he looked down to see he had quite literally punched its head into nothing but a disgusting red paste. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"You got him Elfman...you got him. But, we need to take care of the other one, alright?"

There was no need. The other one had expired from Evergreens attack. Now that the threat was gone, Evergreen looked over at Elfman.

"Ahhh! I need to patch up those wounds! Your a mess!

"Its manly to have wounds!" he shouted out...before promptly falling over and passing out.

"...Sigh..."

Ten minutes later she had managed to bandage up his wounds, although Elfman's shirt was now just bandages. She had managed to find those two books levy ordered. "Hmmm...what do we have here? 'Theories of the Multiverse' and 'Physics of Space-Time' ...Yeah these are definitely hers." Walking back over to Elfman, she spotted that strange rifle on the ground. Bending down, Evergreen picked up the rifle...It was heavy.

"Oooff. Damn how does Natsu carry one of these all day? This thing weighs a ton!"she exclaimed before she managed to heft it. _"This could help her with her research...and if not, would definitely be an asset to have"_ she thought before Elfman started stirring. A minute later he struggled to his feet before noticing the bandages around his waist and arm.

"Uhhh, what happened?"

"You passed out from your 'Manly' wounds, so i patched you up. ...We can head back now, inform the master and Levy what happened here" she said before starting to walk away. But after a few steps she turned back around, marched up to Elfman, and pulled him down for a kiss. After she released him from the lip lock, she looked up into his eyes. "Thank you for what you did...If you hadn't gotten in the way...I'd probably be dead right now. It was the manliest thing you've ever done, Elfman" With that she quickly turned around and started walking back to Magnolia. A small book-bag slung across her back while she cradled a nasty looking rifle in her arms. Elfman was not far behind...

Two hours later, the duo had arrived back at the front entrance to the guild hall. However, by this point in time Elfman was leaning heavily on Evergreen, her left arm supporting his weight as the two walked through the doorway. By now, a few mages had returned. Namely Erza, Mira, Juvia and Happy form their dark guild elimination quest.

"Somebody please help! Elfman was stabbed!" Cried out Evergreen as she dropped the rifle, trying to keep him standing.

'Quick! Get him into the infirmary! Happy!, you go and get porlyusica! And tell here to to hurry! Barked out Erza as Happy flew out the guild doors. "Evergreen, what happened out there? It was just bandits right?"

"I'll explain everything after Elfman is treated." she said while retrieving the large rifle from the ground. Walking over to Levy, she tossed the book-bag onto the table. "Here's your fucking books. I hope Elfman's wounds were worth it" she said before walking away and sitting at a table. Nobody approached her or attempted any conversation.

Porlyusica had arrived and had immediately set to work on Elfman. After an hour she emerged, looking over the mages before speaking up. "He will live through this, but he must rest for at least a week...possible two." She paused before continuing. That young man is extremely lucky. Another few inches to the right and you would be burying him. So that means no jobs and no strenuous activities. I don't want to come back here." she finished before walking out of the guild.

"Alright Evergreen. What happened out there?" Asked Erza although she had a sinking suspicion of what happened. " _That weapon...It looks exactly like one of Natsu's. But how did it end up here?"_ she thought before giving her attention to Evergreen.

"The locust were here."

"WHAT!" the guild shouted in unison.

"When the two of us found the bandits, there was this weird portal. It was already closing, but the horrifying thing was the two locust there...and what they did to the bandits."

"I don't like where this is going," muttered out Cana.

"Your right Cana, you won't like it." Evergreen then proceeded to tell the story of the slaughtered bandit camp, the ensuing fight, and how Elfman saved her life. She looked at Mira before continuing. "Mira, your brother saved my life...he didn't hesitate...I will never forget it for the rest of my days."

The guild was silent for a moment before Erza spoke up once more. "Besides Elfman's very brave act...why did you bring the rifle?"

"I dunno, I just thought maybe Levy could learn something from it..and if that fails maybe one of us could use it. Although it is fairly heavy."

By this point in time, Levy had walked over and started examining the rifle. "Yeah, I'm sure i can learn something from this...and if you say there was a portal, we need to start preparing ourselves...just in case. Thanks to you two, i can continue trying to open communications with Sera...

 **Two Days later. Natsu's hospital room**

Natsu woke with a start. " _Where the hell am I? Last thing i remember is..."_ It all came roaring back in seconds. Looking over at his right shoulder, he could see the healing scar of his bullet wound. He slowly rotated his right arm, testing it out. There was a little stiffness, but other than that everything seemed to be ok. Tossing the blankets that were covering him to the side, Natsu stood up, testing out his legs. " _Oh yeah! My dragon slaying magic is awesome! I love the better healing factor. Lets' me kick more ass!"_ He thought with a smile on his face.

Hearing the door open, he turned to see Colonel Hoffman and Sam standing there in the room.

"Glad to see you awake, son. How are you feeling?"

"Ready to stomp some grubs sir!"

"Hehehe. Good to hear it. Now, before we continue i'd like to know how you survived. Most people don't survive having a building drop on them."

"Alright sir. I'll tell you." Natsu then told the two soldiers his ordeal of survival from the fall all the way to when he blacked out in the truck. While Hoffman remained stoic, Sam's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Well damn son! After hearing that story, this makes me job even easier. Congratulations corporal." Finished Hoffman as he snapped off a salute with Natsu returning the gesture a few seconds later. "Now rest up Dragneel. Echo squad has a mission tomorrow. So enjoy the free time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a war to fight." he said before exiting the room. This just left Sam and a bare-chested Natsu standing in the room.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'll be honest Sam...I AM FUCKING STARVING!"

She stared at him for a full five seconds before letting out a beautiful, rich laugh. "Well then, lets go get you some food" she said with a chuckle, before leading the way out of the room, heading to the mess hall.

 **8:00 a.m. Mission briefing.**

Natsu and Sam had arrived at the briefing hall with a few minutes to spare. Finding some empty seats, the looked around at the couple hundred soldiers in the room. Up front, Hoffman was ready to start the briefing with a large projector screen behind him. After a few minutes, he started to speak.

"Alright Gears listen up!" he bellowed out as silence over-took the soldiers as the screen lit up behind him.

"This is the Estana Point Research Facility. 24 hours ago the facility went dark. We suspect the locust. Your job, is to clear that beach, advance through the fortifications, and proceed to the facility. Once inside, you are to secure the 'Light-mass Bomb' and prep it for extraction. Now, any questions?

Natsu raised his hand.

"Yes Corporal?"

"Why aren't we coming in on Ravens Sir?"

"Nemacyst are too heavy in the airspace around the target. None of our Ravens would make it through. Does that answer your question?

"Yes sir"

"Good. Now the 2nd squadron will bombard the beach and fortifications, but be prepared for heavy resistance. The attack itself will comprise of Able and Fox companies, while Charlie will be held in reserve. I realize that this operation is rushed, but that bomb could turn the tide of this horrible war. However i trust you men and women are up to the task. We head out in two hours. Dismissed!" With the briefing finished, Sam and Natsu quickly exited the room before heading to the armory to get their gear.

"So Sam, have you met the new squad yet? No, I don't even know their names...might be better that way. Especially with this mission."

"Yeah...I know what you mean. Not much point in getting to know some new guys...' he trailed off as the two arrived at the armory. Natsu grabbed a new set of armor since his old set was pretty much useless. A new lancer, snub and gnasher soon followed. For good measure he stored a 'mulcher' and 'longshot' in his little pocket universe.

"Damn, i'll never get used to that...How many weapons can you store anyway?"

"Technically 15...but i prefer to just store two or three. Makes it easier to keep track of."

"Makes sense...anyway lets head to the boat. We have a date with a beach." she said before the two headed off to the docks.

 **Estana Point: Four hours later.**

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Natsu could almost see the shells flying overhead as the landing craft headed toward shore. He was at the front of the 20 men crammed into the boat. Sam was somewhere in here, but he couldn't turn around to look.

PING! PING!

Stray bullets had started to hit the front plate. Natsu gripped his lancer harder.

The landing craft grounded against the shore before the ramp fell. The incoming fire was murderous. The man next to Natsu didn't even take two steps before his head disappeared in a red mist. Some of it had sprayed onto Natsu's face. _"Fuck! we gotta get off this beach!"_ he thought with widening eyes and his nerves screaming in fear.

"Lets go gears!" He shouted before running forward onto the sand, heading to the low sea wall. His lungs heaving, screaming for air as Natsu ran forward, he tired to ignore it all. He could see the tracers crisscrossing the beach,coming from the MG nests in the two blockhouses on the hill behind the beach. Natsu pushed forward, even as bullets stitched in the sand, mere inches from his running form. Somebody cried out in agony behind him, it sounded like a woman. _"Please don't be Sam..Please don't be Sam"_ he thought before glancing back. It wasn't. He could see his female comrade still running, about ten feet behind him. Looking forward once again, he tried to redouble his running as the thundering gunfire, the incoming mortars seemed to pitch louder in sound. He had been trying to ignore it, but the screams of the wounded, the cries of the dying. They were starting to pierce down to his very soul. " _Don't stop...you can't help them right now...taking out those machine gun nest will help them."_ He thought with a cold stare crossing his face. He didn't dare slow down. Natsu continued to push ahead, before finally reaching the low seawall. Incoming gunfire screamed above his head, but for the moment, he was safe. Taking a moment to look back at the beach, he saw the dead forms of dozens of his comrades in arms. Many of them were in pieces, having been too close to the incoming mortars. None of the were moving anymore...the locust enjoyed killing the wounded too much. A second later, Sam slammed into cover next to him along with a multitude of other Gears.

"Dragneel! We can't stay here! You gotta blow those blockhouses otherwise we all die here!" Sam shouted.

"You got it! Better hold on to your asses! Its gonna get toasty!" he yelled before starting to build up his magic. " _Gotta time this right..."_

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he bellowed out while popping out of cover at the last moment. The massive was easily 30 feet in diameter. The heat was so intense that the sand beneath it turned to broken glass. The cone of fire hit the closest blockhouse a second later, the structure of concrete and steel didn't last long...Punching through the wall, the fire literally cooked the locust inside. Their bodies burning from the inside out, before the heat turned them into nothing but ash. Turning his head, he kept the stream of fire going, hitting the second blockhouse. It didn't fare much better, collapsing into ruin within seconds.

"Follow me!" Natsu shouted as he waved his arm forward, clearing the low sea wall. The soldiers run up the small hill before finding themselves in a connecting trench system, leading off in many directions. Moving forward, they quickly encountered locust resistance.

Natsu had stopped at a corner in the trench before taking a peak around his cover. Locust were coming. He quickly turned the corner, opening fire on the grubs. He managed to take down two right away, before he shifted his fire to a charging third. His bullets slammed into the drone, punching through its chest before it fell and started to crawl away. "Where the Fuck do you think your going?" He snarled out before revving his chainsaw, plunging it into the wounded locust in a spray of blood and gore. He looked back to see Sam behind him with two other Gears.

"Hey, how come your not leading Sam?"

"Cause your a badass...plus your not doing too bad so far" she smirked

"That is true. I am pretty fucking awesome" he replied with a cocky smirk.

The group of Gears continued moving down the trench before they came to another corner. Peeking around the corner, Natsu took a quick look before pulling his head back. A second later, a hail of bullets slammed into the far wall of the trench.

"Shit! They have Troika set up with no cover at all." He stood there for a few seconds, thoughts racing around his head. "Alright. I have a plan." He stated while strapping his lancer to his back. "Sam, you and the other's lay done some cover fire while i launch this at the nest." Natsu finished as he lit his hands on fire. "Ok...3...2...1...GO!" Natus quickly rolled out of cover to the right side of the trench while his comrades opened fire. Releasing the two orbs of fire, they sped to the strongpoint.

 **BOOOOM!**

Sandbags, debris, and pieces of locust body parts flew in random directions opening the path to a large bunker. Natsu smiled as he brought his lancer forward once again.

"Nice shot, Dragneel. Now lets go. Once we clear this bunker, the facility should be a short walk away." she stated before heading to the bunker's heavy door. Turning the locking wheel, Sam pushed the door open to reveal a long hallway with multiple heavy crates and drums for cover. The four Gears started moving forward before a group of 6 or 7 locust appeared at the end of the hallway.

 _"Goundwalkers..."_ one of them hissed out.

Both sides took cover where they could, opening fire on one another.

Natsu was the furthest forward on the right, hidden behind a large metal crate. Sam was on the left side of the hallway behind a trio of drums. The other two gears were further back, already exchanging bursts of fire. Natsu quickly popped up from behind cover, his rifle at the ready. Two drones were down already while a third was in the open, trying to move up. Natsu let off a stream of bullets at the grub, most of them hitting it directly in the face. In an explosion of blood and brain matter, it feel forward, joining its fallen brethren. But, by that point, Natsu had ducked back into cover.

Sam was up now, sending a hail of bullets down the hall. A gurgling scream was sounded out a second later before she ducked back down. Natsu looked around his cover once again.. there were only two left now. One behind a stack of pallets and the other one running up the hallway with his lancer raised, rage and hate in his eyes. This charging locust was only a few feet away, no time for a shot.

"So that's how you wanna play it!" yelled out Natsu as he charged forward with his chainsaw spinning. It was a clash of spinning, steel teeth and hot sparks as the two opposing forces met. "YEEEAAAARGGGH!" Natsu screamed out as he brought his lancer down, cutting through the grubs collarbone and continuing into the chest cavity. Blood gushed as arteries were severed as bits of bone and flesh were spit out in multiple directions.

"You done having fun, Dragneel?" Sam said as she walked past to the last grub, which was heavily wounded, trying to crawl away. With a heavy stomp of her boot, she finished it off before looking back. "C'mon the exit should be up ahead." Natsu and the others were right behind her as they approached the exit. A few minutes later, the four gears were outside on a path, leading to their destination. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of distant gunfire, explosions, and screams from both human and locust.

Heaving out a deep sigh, Natsu looked up at the bright blue sky. "Hmmm? Hey didn't Hoffman say the sky was filled with Nemacyst? Cause i don't see any."

"Maybe the ships offshore took care of them? They do have some long reaching guns." Commented one of the gears.

"Whatever. As long as their gone I don't care" finished Natsu with a shrug. By that time, the squad had arrived at the facility. They were standing in front of a set of double doors.

"Looks like we need a code for the door here" she muttered before pressing two fingers to her radio. "Hey Baz, we need you to hack a door"

Seconds later the little robot appeared from thin air, extending a metal arm into a small opening by the key pad. Seconds later, the double doors clicked open, allowing the squad inside. By then, the little flying robot had disappeared.

"Well lets go find Hoffman's bomb." Sam commanded as she led the way. The had been moving through the facility when Natsu heard something.

"Everybody stop...I think I heard something." The squad froze in place as Natsu strained his ears.

 _ **click...click, click click...**_

"Guys, I think we have some Tickers in here...

They came in a swarm, scuttling and scurrying across the floor to the soldiers.

"Don't let them detonate near you!" shouted out Sam as the gears opened fire. They were making good progress against the little horde of tickers, but a few started to get close.

"Stay away from me you little bastards!" shouted out Natsu as he kicked one away before it detonated. Small shards of metal stinging against his cheek. The gun-fire stopped a few seconds later as the last of the tickers were defeated.

"Damn i hate those things...always scurrying around." muttered one of the Gears as they continued forward.

"Hey Sam. Do you know where this weapon is? We gotta be getting close right?"

"We, are. It should be in the main hanger of this building up ahead" They continued moving forward down the hallways before they rounded the last corner. The room was a large storage area with large blast doors on the other side.

 _Rumble...Rumble..._

The cement floor started to crack in front of them before collapsing downward.

"Shit! E-holes! Close them up!" Shouted Natsu as he grabbed a frag off his belt. He tossed it forward, closing up the first hole in a blast of shrapnel and dust. Unfortunately, the other grenades from his comrades missed their targets. The locust emerged from the ground quickly taking cover behind crates throughout the room.

"Shit! Take cover!" Yelled out Natsu as he took cover behind a pile of cinder blocks. The others did the same throughout the room.

 ** _Booom!_**

"Great...One of these assholes." muttered Natsu as he leaned around his cover, sending bullets down range at the boomer. The others were keeping the other drones busy with exchanges of gunfire.

 _ **Booom!**_

The Boomer's grenade skipped across the top of the cinder blocks above Natsu's head before slamming into the wall behind him. The explosion covered him in dust and chips of concrete, but otherwise he was fine.

"Tch! Screw this fucker!" he shouted before launching a ball of fire at the boomer with his left hand. The ball of flame flew forward before landing between the boomer and two other locust drones. With a flash of heat and light, the two that were huddled behind a metal storage crate were incinerated while the blast tore open the right side of the boomer. Blood pouring out and with many of its internal organs exposed, the boomer took a few unsteady steps forward before collapsing to the ground.

While that took care of some of the locust enemies, there were still a couple of locust in the room. The few remaining grubs were still battling the others. They were trying to fall back, but they had nowhere to go. One of them had moved up to crouch right on the other side of Natsu's pile of cinderblocks. Natsu didn't know if it was stupidity or bravery on the locust's part, but he was going to die there. Pulling out his Gnasher for close range work, Natsu ran around the side of his cover to the opposite side,where found the locust drone reloading his weapon.

"Gotcha!"

The Gnasher bucked in his hands as natsu pulled the trigger at point-blank range. The drones chest blew out through his back in a cone of viscera and gore. Silence came over the area.

"I think that's all of the them" stated the closest gear.

"Good" replied Sam"Now, lets get through these doors and get that bomb." she ordered while walking to the control panel. "Damn, another security panel...Baz." she called out on the radio. "Be a sweetheart and open this door" Once again the little robot appeared to lend a helping hand. Within a minute, the locks were bypassed and the heavy doors swung open.

They entered into a large loading bay with a similar set of blast doors at the far end.

"There it is, the Lightmass Bomb..." uttered out Sam as the four approached their objective. The bomb appeared to be comprised of multiple missile pods that pointed upward at a 30 degree angle. There wasn't much else to it except for a wide base and a targeting computer. Echo squad was in luck though, it looks like the bomb was ready to be moved. Before the facility fell, the people here had managed to secure it to a flatbed truck.

Sam pressed her fingers to her radio. "Colonel Hoffman. This is Sergeant Bryne of Echo squad. We've secured the bomb. However, we will be driving it out"

"Good work Echo, I'll have a raven rendezvous with you for a pick up once your outside the facility, Hoffman out."

"Soooo..who's driving?"asked one of the gears.

"I am" stated Natsu as he climbed into the cabin. A few seconds later, the truck roared to life. "Hey! Somebody needs to open those doors, otherwise we aren't going anywhere!" shouted out Natsu from the truck as he slowly drove the vehicle to the exit.

"Baz open this door. You two get up on that flatbed and make sure to hang on! I'll be up front with Dragneel" commanded Sam as she climbed into the passenger side of the cabin.

The doors had finally opened a few minutes later, but damn they took their sweet time.

Natsu was slowly driving forward in the parking lot when the concrete started crumbling in front of them.

"Oh Shit! We got an incoming E-Hole! A big one too! Everybody hang on!" yelled out Natsu as he stomped the accelerator. The truck lunged forward, the back wheels barely clearing the edge of the 50 foot hole in the parking lot. A series of massive limbs speared out of the ground before slamming down, missing the truck by mere inches.

"OH SHIT! We gotta a Corpser on our ass!" shouted one of the gears in back.

"Yeah, I see it! Sam! Get on the radio and tell Hoffman we need some serious firepower on our location!" he yelled out before pulling onto the main road. The Corpser was chasing them, its heavy footfall were already getting closer. She nodded before hitting the radio.

"Colonel, this is Echo. We have a Corpser on our tail. We could really use some fire support...

" _ **ROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!"**_

"Like right now!" she screamed into the radio.

"Help is on its way, Echo. Hoffman out."

"Fuck!" shouted Natsu. The road was littered with the husks of burned out cars. Natsu tried to avoid them all, but they were choking the roadway.

 _ **Schreeech!**_

Natsu couldn't move the truck over in time as the flatbed smashed into a rusted out pick-up. The flatbed plowed right through, but damn if the didn't lose some speed.

"Dammit Natsu! watch were your going!"

"Do you wanna drive Sam! Cause its not as easy as it looks!" he shouted back.

"Hey Natsu, man. Drive faster! This thing is gaining on us!" yelled one of the gears.

Natsu glanced at the side view mirror on the door. That corpser was right on their ass! Thats when he saw the small type on the mirror. 'Warning: Objects in mirror are closer than they appear'

 _"No shit..."_

The truck lurched forward as the Corpser slammed its legs into the pavement, sending out a small shockwave.

"Dammit! How do we lose this thing!" as he drove the flatbed around a bend in the road. That's when they saw it a quarter of a mile up the road. The Estana Tunnel.

"OH FUCK YEAH! Hey you guys in back! Start shooting at that fucker! Try to slow it down!" Sam gave a quick nod before leaning out her window and sending a stream of lancer fire at their pursuer. The others were doing the same from the back. If anything, the gunfire just seemed to piss off the giant arachnid looking monster.

"Shit! These bullets won't even dent that hide.

They were close now, only a fifty feet from the tunnel.

"Dammit Natsu, its going to attack again!"

 **Whooosh!**

A trio of missiles slammed into the Corpser, shattering its hide and ripping through it's body. But it was staggering foward, still in pursuit.

10 feet...

5 feet...

They made into the tunnel...just as the Corpser slammed into the entrance, causing the start of a cave in.

"That fucking corpser! I don't wanna die from fucking rocks! Natsu screamed in defiance as he red-lined the engine, the cascade of falling rocks and debris falling closer and closer.

"There!" Sam shouted at the curve in the tunnel straightened out, showing the exit less than 50 feet away. Rocks were starting to fall on the flat-bed as Natsu continued to out-drive the collapsing tunnel.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he white-knuckled the wheel.

Light...

They had made it outside, and not with a second to spare as the truck cleared the tunnel collapse by mere feet.

"God damn that was close..." he muttered as he slowed the truck down to an acceptable speed.

" _Excellent work, Echo! Now stop the truck, were flying this bomb back to the ship."_ ordered Hoffman over the crackling radio.

Natsu slowed the vehicle until it came to a complete stop. Stepping out of the cabin, he was soon joined by the rest of Echo. They waited there until a few minutes later, a duo of Raven's landed in the road. The closest one disgorging a squad of gears.

" _Those Gears will secure the package for transport...Now i'm sorry about this Echo. I know you had a hell of fight down there, but i have another mission for you."_

"But Colonel, we need some rest after a mission like that!" shouted Natsu over the radio.

"I am well aware of that corporal, but this is time sensitive. I already have the remainders of Able and Fox company heading there now. Now are you going to follow orders? Or do we have a problem?

"...No sir, there's no problem."

"Good. Now board that Raven, it'l take you to your destination."

"Where are we going Sir?"

"Estana"

 **Alrighty that is a wrap! Chapter 5 is done! Hope everybody enjoys it! Feel free to leave a review or PM if you have any questions.**

The Happy has left the building!


	6. Fuel

**Alright here is chapter 6! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Got to see a bloody beach assault, some bunker busting, and a corpser! Anyway thanks for all the positive reviews everybody! And now for chapter 6!**

 **I don't own Gears of Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 6: Fuel**

 **En route to Estana**

"So whats the mission sir?" asked Sam over the radio

 _First i'll apprise you of the situation. The locust have started attacking Estana. Population wise its fairly small barely 15,000 people. However, its the Imulsion storage facility that they are pushing toward. Your job, is to keep the locust at bay and give the navy enough time to transfer as much of the Imulsion as possible into offshore tanker ships."_ Hoffman replied over the radio.

"Colonel, what about the civilians in the city?"

" _They are a secondary priority. I'm sorry but that Imulsion is critical for the war effort."_

 _"_ But sir! All those people!" shouted Natsu into the radio.

 _"I am well aware of that Corporal, but i have to look at the big picture. If we lose all that fuel, our efforts to stop the locust will grind to a halt in a matter of months. Again, I'm sorry. But the lives of 15,000 civilians is nothing compared to the survival of the human race. Are we clear, Dragneel?"_

"...Sigh...Yes sir."

 _"Very well, good luck Echo"_

Silence reigned in the cabin except for the sound of spinning rotors as the King Raven headed to their destination. The silence was starting to get to Natsu as he looked at the two Helmeted Gears across from him.

"So what are your names anyway? Never had a chance to ask during the assault"

The one on the left spoke up "Alexandro Ramirez, and my silent buddy next to me is Jake Carmichael"

"Nice to meetcha"

Nobody spoke for a few minutes as the four soldiers sat in silence, listening to the sound of the spinning rotors.

"So Dragneel. I heard that you fell 15 stories on your first mission" asked Ramirez.

"Yeah, thats right..."

"That's pretty bad ass man."

"Yeah, i guess it is."

"Cool, so what was it like?"

"What? Falling from 15 stories up? It fucking hurt, and id rather not talk about it right now."

Silence reigned through the cabin once again as Natsu looked out the window, spotting the approaching city of Estana. Half the city was already burning, but it looked like the Imulsion storage facilities where still intact. Actually, that half of the city seemed completely fine...except for all tracer fire crisscrossing the streets. The harbor was already full of tankers, taking on as much fuel as possible from the immense storage facility.

"Natsu."

"Yeah, Sam?"

"You wont be able to use much of your magic down there. With how close we are to the fuel tanks, one stray fire ball from you could light up the whole facility. You get me?

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." he responded with a wave of his hand.

A few minutes later, the raven dipped lower to the streets, closing in on their destination.

 _ **Ping...ping ping ping**_

 _"Hey, wer're starting to take ground fire! I'm setting you down in 'Bannon Square' get ready!'_ the pilot yelled over the intercom as he brought the helicopter into a low hover. Echo squad quickly exited, finding themselves in the middle of a wide avenue. Natsu looked back, seeing the raven quickly pulling into the air.

Echo squad immediately found themselves under fire. Bullets were snapping past the four as they took cover behind some concrete construction barriers. Natsu quickly popped his head above cover. The wide four-way intersection was already littered with the ruins of war. The broken bodies of men and locust littered the streets with destroyed vehicles scattered around the intersection. Some of the buildings had collapsed, spilling broken concrete and piles of rubble into the streets.

At the far end of the intersection, two grinders were spitting out hot-leaded death, the bullets chipping away at the barriers. Meanwhile, at least ten drone soldiers were moving up, hoping from cover to cover.

"Shit... **Requip: Mulcher"** he yelled out over the gunfire as the large machine gun appeared in his hands. The incoming fire started to slacken, signaling an opportunity for Natsu. He rose up out of cover, heaving the machine gun onto the top edge of the construction barrier. He lined up the sights with one of the grinders, which was currently reloading.

 **'BRRRRRRPPPPPP!**

The mulcher sounded out as Natsu pressed down on the trigger. The stream of bullets found their mark, chewing through the first grinders thick hide. The bullets continued to rip through its body, before exploding out its back in a shower of blood and gore.

"One down!" he shouted before switching his fire to the second. While Natsu was busy with a machine gun duel. the rest of Echo had been fighting to keep the grubs at bay. Sam and Jake had moved up, while Ramirez stayed behind to cover Natsu.

 **BRRRPPP. BRRRPPP. BRRRRPP.**

Natsu continued firing short bursts at the second grinder, before it finally went down in a hail of fire.

 _'Click'_ "Ah shit, guns dry" he commented, quickly requiping it into his storage space.

"Man, how the fuck did you do that?' asked Ramirez

"Later, we still have some locust to deal with."

A handful of other drones had appeared from the east, flanking Sam and Jake, effectively pinning them down.

Natsu and Ramirez moved out of cover, running past a few shattered store fronts before coming to a stop at the corner. The grubs were just beyond, continuing to pour fire down the street at his comrades. He pulled his last frag from his belt, before speaking up.

"Once we hear the boom, hit em with everything" Natsu ordered while Ramirez nodded his head. With a quick toss of his hand, Natsu flung the grenade around the corner. Within seconds, he was rewarded with locust screams.

"NOW!" shouted out Natsu as the two soldiers popped around the corner, firing at the three remaining locusts hidden behind the destroyed pile of concrete. The grubs didn't have time to react as a hail of bullets tore through their bones and flesh. They stopped firing a few seconds later, before taking cover behind the car. The two immediately opened fire on the few remaining grubs across the street Pinning them down in place as Sam and Jake proceeded to finish them off. smoke rising from the barrels of their rifles. The two Gears stood up, before hearing the grunting sound of badly wounded locust as it tried to crawl away. It had been hidden by the front of the car, as a bullet had paralyzed it, severing its spinal cord.

"Oh man, we missed one"

"I guess we did...don't worry I got it" uttered Natsu as he walked over to the fallen grub before raising his foot and stomping down on the drones skull. Its head collapsed in a mush of blood and brain matter as Natsu tried to wipe it off his boot. "Awe man, got some shit on my boots now." as he tried to clean off his boots. The two others had joined them by that point.

"Hey, we need to move! The locust are hitting the facility entrance with everything they got, So lets move!" commanded Sam in a loud voice as the squad double-timed it. The sounds of battle were definitely getting closer. They rounded a corner to another 4-way intersection as a battlefield of hell. Hundreds of Gears and locust were fighting in the streets and buildings surrounding the intersection. Gunfire criss-crossed the street as bullets and explosives found their marks.

"C'mon! upstairs into that apartment! We can hit em from above!" Pointed out Sam as the four gears headed up into the ruined apartment building. Natsu took cover behind a destroyed wall in a ruined bedroom. The others had taken cover throughout the ruined apartment.

Natsu popped out of cover spotting numerous locust in the street below. he fired, again and again, dropping numerous drones in bursts of bloody gunfire. He ducked back down as a hail of bullets impacted the wall in front of him.

"C'MON! KEEP HITTING EM! Screamed out Natsu as he reloaded his Lancer, before popping up and targeting a lumbering boomer. The gears down below were faltering, slowly falling back.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" shouted out Rameriez as he leaned out from cover, dropping another grub in the street.

"Dammit Sam! I don't care how close we are to the fuel tanks! **FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!**

The roar of fire slammed into the middle of the street, incinerating dozens of locusts in the streets as Natsu dragged the cone of fire up and down the street. As the Gears fell back from the incinerating flames, more and more of the locust were burned to death. The screams of the dying locust was practically music to Natsu's ears as they writhed in agony. He smiled at their suffering.

"THAT'S RIGHT! BURN YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Natus screamed out as he ended his attack. Looking down, the whole street looked like the pavement had melted under Natsu's withering attack, fires dotting the street with some far buildings crumbling from the heat.

"Damn man. I think i got a sunburn from that...and I'm wearing a helmet!' Ramirez chuckled out.

"Lets get down there. I doubt that's the last of them.' said Sam as Echo squad proceeded to link up with the other gears.

They met up with the surviving gears a minute later, before being approached by the surviving lieutenant.

"Whatever you guys did, it really saved our asses. Now I wish we were done here, but the fleet is only at about 50% done. So while me and my men shore up the defenses here, I have a task for you." said the lieutenant as he looked at the 4 Gears in front of him.

"Very well Sir, what's the mission?" replied Sam.

He looked at them for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "Basically, I need you Gears to act as bait for the Locust. If you can be a thorn in their side, that buys us time. Even if it is a few minutes...' he finished with heavy eyes.

"...Yes Sir. Any specific location in mind?"

"Just head north up this avenue to the residential district...I'm sure it won't be long. Just remember once the fuel transfer is done, we're bugging out. ...Good luck." he stated before walking away to his men.

"Alright, grab some ammo and lets head out. We got a job to do."

Half an hour later, Echo squad was heading to the residential district of the city.

"Do you think anybody is left in this city?" asked Carmichael as he walked along the left side of the street with Natsu.

"Yeah, there's people left...I can hear them running and screaming right now...the locust are slaughtering them and I can't do anything to stop it!" he shouted out before calming down a few seconds later. "Sigh...I have really excellent hearing, I can hear the people right now...It's very difficult to ignore."

"Ah yeah, sorry to bring it up..."

 _Stomp. Stomp._

Among the heavy footfalls, the rattling of chains could be heard in the distance. Natsu stopped, raising his hand as well for the others. Sam came over, stopping next to Natsu.

"What is it Dragneel?" she whispered next to him.

"...I hear a Berserker...up ahead. We should get off this road...I suggest moving down that alleyway" he pointed out to his left.

Echo squad ducked down the alleyway, crouched low and staying silent. They stayed on the path until they emerged onto the front parking lot of a grocery store.

"Alright...I think that should be good." Natsu had spoken too soon... The Berserker had tracked them. coming around the far corner of the building. It took a few lumbering steps before sniffing the air...Its ugly head snapped down, locking on to the squad.

"Oh Fuck! It sniffed us out! Everybody scatter!" shouted out Sam as she rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the large fist. It ran past, before sniffing the air, searching for victims.

"HEY! EAT THIS! **Fire Dragons Roar!"** yelled out Natsu as he jumped in front of her. "Now guys! Hit with everything you got!"

He had started opening fire with his lancer as Sam lined up her weapon from a kneeling position and doing the same. The other Gears creating a cross-fire, hitting the Berserker with dozens of bullets. The massive burns and bleeding holes across its body indicated it was wounded, but still standing.

 _"Dammit, i'm starting to run low on magic. The blast from the storage facility really used alot."_ Natsu thought as he dodged the Berserker once again, its heavy fist narrowly missing. There was an opening as it's back faced him. _"Now!_ **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!"**

The attack hit the Berserker square in the back, burning away smoking flesh as it staggered forward. The rest of Echo opened fire, riddling the burning body with gun-fire as the monster sank to its knees, finally falling to its wounds.

"Man, fuck that guy" panted out Natsu, his hands resting on his knees as he took in lungfuls of air.

"You alright Dragneel?" asked Sam as they gathered near a ruined bus.

"Yeah...I'm good...Just give me a sec"

 _ **Crash!**_

The doors of the grocery store burst open as a grinder stomped forth.

 _Grrrriiiinnnd_

"God Damn it! Take cover behind that bus!" shouted Sam as Echo took cover. Bullets sliced through the air before chipping up the pavement where they had just been standing. "Quick, get inside! We can broadside that bastard! Natsu yelled out as he climbed into the ruined bus, taking cover below a shattered window. The others quickly followed. Natsu was firing...his stream of bullets slamming into its face, staggering it backwards. _'_

 _click'_

He ducked back down as second later as the space his head occupied was filled with flying lead.

 _Ping ping ping..._

The bullets continued to slam into the bus as Natsu hefted his lancer over the window edge, blind firing a burst at the grinder.

 _Reloadinggggg_ it uttered out.

"Hehehe" Natsu chuckled as he and the others opened up on the locust, the bullets tearing into the grinders organs. Natsu could almost see the last bullet from his rifle fly down-range, right into his opponents left eye. A split second later, the bullet blew out the back of his enemies head before the body toppled over in the parking lot.

"We clear now? Cause i'm realllly starting to hate this day" exclaimed Ramirez as the soldiers exited the ruined city bus. "So, how much further Sarge?"

"We should be in there in a couple of blocks. So lets move our asses"

Ten minutes later they had arrived in what was once a beautiful neighborhood. There was a crumbling fountain in the middle of a round-a-bout with a few vehicles scattered in the streets. But the real horror was the bodies. They weren't soldiers, these were helpless civilians, people...families. Killed for no reason except for existing. The whole neighborhood was burning, the embers and ash floating into the sky. Approaching one of the burning homes, Natsu started to inhale..." _I hate getting fire like this...this was somebody's home. Where a family loved and laughed with each other...but I need it to survive..."_

The flames tasted like death...

 _Rumble Rumble_

The pavement and open lawns started to crack and tear, in at least a half dozen places at once.

"Quick! The fountain! We can take cover there!" Yelled out Carmichael as Echo squad took cover.

"Everybody take a direction!" ordered Sam with a yell.

Natsu was already lobbing orbs of fire at the emerging locust. His fire incinerating two or three at a time. If it was just standard drones they could've handled it, but bigger locust were starting to emerge. Grinders, Boomers, even some bloodmounts were starting to appear. The others were firing, fighting with everything they had. Natsu looked up from cover once again. Further down the street in front of Natsu, one of the burning homes disappeared in a cloud of dust and ash. Seconds later, massive legs shot out of the ground before heaving up a Corpser.

 _"Shit...this is getting insane..."_ he thought before looking over at his friend.

"Sam! We can't keep this up! We're going to get over-run!"

"Don't you think I know that! Control! This is Echo Squad! We need immediate extraction! We've got half the fucking locust horde around us!" shouted Sam over the radio as she blind-fired from behind cover.

 _'Confirmed Echo, Raven is en route"_

The gun fire was so thick you could practically walk on top of the bullets flying around the streets.

 **Fire Dragon's Roar!** yelled out Natsu as he incinerated a group of charging Bloodmounts. He quickly ducked back down as bullets tore above his head.

"FUCK! FUCK THIS DAY!" Natsu screamed out as he heaved a frag grenade at a trio of locust, blowing them to bloody bits. Hefting his lancer on the lip of the fountain wall, he continued to blind fire. Locust screams were his reward as he reloaded.

"The Raven will be here in 30 seconds! Keep firing!" screamed Sam as she fired half a clip at an advancing grinder.

As the seconds ticked by Natsu could hear the approaching sound of their salvation coming from the south. He looked around at his comrades, the looks of terror written on their faces as they continued to fight on...

 _"I know what i have to do..."_ You guys need to get out of here...I'll hold them off alright?"

"What! Your crazy Dragneel! I won't lose another friend to these bastards!' Sam shouted from where she was crouching.

The Raven had arrived at the south entrance to the neighborhood. hovering off the ground.

"This is your only chance!' He shouted "I'm gonna go all out alright? If you all stay here you will die...Now head south to the raven, ...i'll make an opening so get ready!" A second later he sent a roar toward the south street, burning dozens of drones to ash. " _Had to be careful with that one, don't need to hit the Raven"_ he thought while ducking back down into cover.

"GO! NOW! Or you'll die here!" Natsu could see the struggle in Sam's eyes before she and the others leapt out of the fountain, heading through the gap as bullets kicked up among their running feet.

 _"Good luck...Natsu..."_ thought Sam as she and the others ran, quickly running to the hovering Raven, practically jumping into the cabin. The Raven quickly took off into the air, before heading south, away from the city.

"Now that their gone, its time to go all out!" he said with a smirk, before Natsu slowly stood up, the bullets snapping the air around him. If it was through luck or divine intervention, Natsu couldn't tell you, but he remained unharmed.

"Now... **FIRE DRAGONS ROARING PILLAR OF DESTRUCTION!"**

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The pulse of fire raced outward. Incinerating everything in its path...the homes, the bodies of the dead, the encroaching locust...even the streets were vaporised. But it didn't stop, the pillar kept growing and growing.

 **Aboard the King Raven, one mile from the city**

The remainder of Echo squad had made it to the raven just in time. The military was pulling back, having saved close to 80% of the Fuel before the port had to be abandoned...But Sam didn't care about that as she watched the burning neighborhood retreat from view.

 **BOOM!**

The Raven shuddered as a shock-wave burst through the air. Sam looked back down before her eyes widened in shock. It was a pillar of fire...and it kept growing and growing, burning everything in its path. The remaining locust in the city didn't stand a chance as they turned to ash. The pillar of fire had consumed the whole city by now, reaching miles into the heavens, before it slowly started to dissipate.

"Dammit head back! We can go save him!" yelled out Sam to the pilot.

 _"Are you crazy!? It's an inferno down there!"_

 _"_ Yeah! An inferno Dragneel started! Now go back"

" _Sigh...Fine, but it's your ass if this goes sideways."_

The King Raven slowly turned in the air, before heading back to the location of one Natsu Dragneel.

 **Fairy Tail. Earlier this morning**

Mira had arrived at the guild hall fairly early, maybe within 20 minutes of the doors opening. Looking around she could see Master and her sister chatting at the bar, a few random members...and Levy. Once again hard at work

"Soooo...Levy. Find anything interesting?"

"Oh Yeah i did! This weapon is amazing! It operates on whole different set of rules than say...Bisca's guns."

"What do you mean?"

"Here's an example." she said while holding up one of the bullets. "This bullet, from what i can tell, is propelled forward using chemical reactions. If i had to guess, this one bullet could travel a thousand feet in less than a second."

Mira's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously? That fast?"

"Yeah, and that's not all. This rifle is purely mechanical. The intricate parts and the machining is pretty much unheard of in Fiore."

"So, what does that mean?"

"That means that this world of Sera has far exceeded us in terms of machines and engineering. Hell, i bet they're more advanced than us in pretty much all areas of science and technology. Remember what Natsu said? They had already launched space craft. If it wasn't for the war, I would love to visit there." finished Levy with a sigh.

"So speaking of Sera, have you gotten any closer to establishing communications with them?

"Actually, I've made some an idea of inspiration last night! It's not done yet, but I'll get there."

While the two women had been talking, more members had filtered into the hall. Including Happy, Erza, Juvia, and Grey. While three of them decided to head to the bar to get some breakfast, Juvia had walked over to Levy and Mira before sitting down to the white haired girl.

"Good morning Mira, Levy. How are you today?"

"I'm good" responded Mira as she leaned back with her arms behind her head. "So what's up Juvia? Need something?"

"Ah yes. Juvia was wondering if she could check on Natsu? It has been a few days since anybody checked on him..." she commented with a slight blush.

Mira noticed this before speaking up. "You know Juvia, I don't understand why you like the guy. You've never even met him?"

"Juvia thinks that Natsu is very handsome and very brave. Juvia finds these to be redeeming qualities in her future husband"

"Future husband!? The only one for Natsu is me!" Mira shouted as she jumped from her seat.

"Juvia disagrees!" she yelled out while standing opposite of Mira, charging a water attack.

"SO! That's how it is huh?" Mira exclaimed while charging a blast in her hands.

"STOP IT!" Screamed out Levy as she stood up from her table before continuing. "Listen! I know you both care for him deeply, hell so do I! But if you start a fight here and the IVD gets damaged or destroyed, I might not be able to fix it! So sit down and shut up!"

The guild was stunned into silence. Levy never raised her voice to anybody, let alone the demon Mirajane.

"Now." she continued. "I'll be turning on the IDV so please prepare yourselves." With that, she flipped a switch and the guild hall was replaced with the view of Natsu in some sort of strange boat filled with soldiers. They were currently heading to a beach in the distance.

"I wonder why Natsu is in that boat? He usually hates boats." Commented the little blue cat from the bar.

"I don't know Happy...but i have a feeling this isn't going to be good." commented Mira as she closely looked at Natsu's face. "...He looks scared."

Within a few minutes, Natsu's craft had reached the beach before the ramp clanged down. They could only watch as the horrible gunfire crisscrossed the beach, killing dozens of men and women.

"How does he do it?" Mira whispered as she saw the man she loved practically running into the gunfire. "How can he just run past his falling comrades without helping them?"

"Because my dear Mira...It is the only way he can live." answered Makarov. "If he were to stop and help any of them, he would die on this beach here and now. He is doing what he must to survive..."

The battle had moved into a trench system by now, where they witnessed his first chainsaw battle and the execution of his wounded enemies.

"Where the Fuck do you think your going?" they heard Natsu say before he plunged the lancer into a wounded locust.

"Man, Flame-brain doesn't mess around...He's absolutely merciless now." commented Grey as he watched his friend/rival fight his way into a large facility.

"Yes...This war is changing him...and not for the better.." commented the Master before taking a long pull from his beer.

Natsu had frozen in place with his comrades in a hallway before hearing him say "Guys, I think we have some 'Tickers' in here"

Many of the guild had a puzzled look on their faces as they tried to picture what Natsu was talking about. The mages questions were soon answered with the appearance of small scuttling creatures. Natsu and the others with him had open fire, with explosions soon following.

"My God! The locust have living land mines?" shouted out Erza, watching Natsu kick one away

"How many different types of locust are there?" Juvia asked as she watched her beloved fight on. _"Natsu is so brave and strong. He is perfect for Juvia, she just has to win his heart"_ Her mind had wandered into fantasy land once again before she regained her composure.

"HOLY SHIT! That looks like a giant spider! But, its the size of the guild hall!" exclaimed Mira as everybody saw their long-lost family member drive for all he was worth. They all held their breath as the collapsing tunnel closed in on Natsu

" _Please make it. Please make it..._ " thought Mira before she jumped with joy. "YEEESSSS! My Natsu is so awesome!"

While Mira was getting dangerous glares from Erza and Juvia, Levy decided to speak up. "I'm sorry everybody, but i need to shut down the IVD. It's getting low on power and i don't want to damage it."

"It's alright my dear, we know Natsu is safe for the moment, so do what you must." said Makarov as he slowly drank his beer. It wasn't long before Erza and Juvia left on a job with happy, leaving Mira bored in the guild hall.

"Well i guess i could go on a job to pass the time" Mira said to herself before she headed to the job board. Most of them looked boring or too easy until one caught her eye. "Hmmm, destroy a dark guild called 'devil's eye' reward 500,000. Plus it's not far either, only a few hours walk from here." " _But i don't wanna go allone...hmmmm"_ she thought while scanning the room. " _Perfect!"_

She marched up to the table before slamming the job request down. "Gray! Your coming on a job with me!"

"Wha...?" He didn't even have a chance to protest before being dragged out of the guild hall by the Demon of Fairy Tail.

They had been walking for a while now, heading down the road to their target.

"You know Mira, you didn't have to drag me out of there. All you had to do was ask."

"Well i couldn't risk you saying no or escaping, so i just dragged you out of there."

They walked in silence for about ten minutes before Mira spoke up again. "Grey, what do you think of the locust?"

"...Honestly...They scare the shit outta me. You saw what happened to Elfman and Evergreen and that was just two of them! If a whole army showed up...I don't wanna think about what would happen. Honestly...I don't know how Natsu has gone crazy yet with all he's seen on Sera." he finished in a low tone.

"Sigh' "I know what you mean...that beach assault we saw today...his comrades were dying all around him, and he just ignored it.."

"He was probably doing his best...think about it. Those weapons he uses are designed to kill. If he had stopped to help anybody, those Locust would have gunned him down. He made the best choice possible in a horrible situation." Finished Grey as they continued to walk down the road.

"Hey Mira?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that it's any of my business, but what are you going to do when Natsu comes back? I mean deny it as much as you want but yourself, Erza, and the new girl Juvia all seem to love Natsu...How the hell are you going to solve that?" he asked while looking at her.

"Isn't it obvious? I will win! Erza and Juvia will be left in my dust!" she shouted out, raising her fists to the sky.

"Oh, and what about that Sam woman? Her and Natsu are probably fighting together right now. I can't speak for her, but she might feel the same way deep down."

"...Damn. I forgot about her. 'Sigh'... I don't know Grey. I...I might have to talk with the others about this." she muttered before stopping.

Looking down the road was the target dark guild. The building was old and decrepit, with a worn-out tired feeling.

"Well, guess we found it." mentioned Grey. "How do you wanna do this?"

"The fun way" Mira smirked before transforming into her **Satan Soul** and flying toward the double doors of the guild hall.

"Dammit Mira! Save some for me!" shouted Grey as he tried to keep up.

Mira had already blasted the doors off the guild hall, sending numerous dark mages flying. Grey ran in a few seconds later, immediately launching a variety of ice attacks. That's when he saw the cages lining the right side of the hall. Each one contained a girl, about the same ages as Grey and Mira. They were all filthy, chained up, and naked with bruises around their ankles, wrists, and neck. That's when Grey realized in horror..." _they were raped...each of these girls were treated like property!"_

"MIRA!" shouted out Grey as his rage fueled the ice magic coursing through his veins.

"What!?" she yelled in annoyance before looking in Grey's direction.

Mira's eyes widened in rage as she took in the caged women, before she turned her attention to the cowering dark mages. "Grey...I know its our policy not to kill...but with what these monsters have done to these women...spare no one." With that command, she started charging an attack at a dozen dark mages before her. **"SOUL EXTINCTION!"** she screamed in fury. Six of the mages were immediately vaporized while the remainder were blown to bloody chunks as body parts flew across the room.

Grey was now running toward a group of mages, two ice swords in hand. "You will die for what you've done!" he shouted before running his right hand sword into the guts of a fat mage. He pulled the sword out, before spinning around the falling mage before cleaving a second mage into 3 separate, bloody pieces. There were now three dark mages twenty feet in front of him, shaking in fear. The front one stopped shaking before gathering his nerve. "C'mon! There's 3 of us and 1 of him! We can take him no problem!" The three ran forward, charging their pitiful magic.

"Tcch, fucking idiots. **Ice Make: Spikes"** Grey shouted out, a wall of four foot spikes jutting out of the floor. The mages couldn't slow down in time as they charged forward, impaling themselves on the spikes. One poor bastard had the misfortune of running face first into one of the spikes, the pointed end sticking out the back of his head.

"What the hell is going on out here!" shouted out a large muscular man as he emerged from a doorway at the back of the building.

"Are you the guild master of this filth?" asked Mira in a deadly voice.

"Yes I am...and I'd watch my tone if i were you, Bitch!"

Mira ignored the comment before speaking once again. "So your the one responsible for the enslavement of these women?"

"Women? I don't see any women around here. Just some sluts we found. Sure we had to kill their families but hey, they are alot of fun to keep around for 'entertainment' In fact. Once i kill that punk over there and beat you, I think I'll have to break you in. But don't worry, you'll enjoy it in the end." He finished with an evil, sadistic smirk crossing his face. "Now.. **Evil Shadow Storm!"** he shouted out before launching a dark wave of magic at Mira.

Mira smirked at the oncoming attack while Grey stood to the side, watching the fight. The attack connected head-on with Mira, before bathing the whole guild darkness. It didn't last long as the attack dissipated, revealing Mira to be completely unscathed.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Cause honestly i didn't feel anything."

"Bu...But how? That was my most powerful att...ack..." the last words came out in a low voice as blood started to pool out of his mouth. Looking down, he saw that Mira had shoved her clawed hand directly into his chest.

"Now...DIE!" shouted out Mira as she formed a blast of magic...directly in his chest. Mira released the attack a second later, blowing the vile man into hundreds of tiny piece's. "Well at least the rats will have something to eat" she muttered before turning back into her normal form.

Grey was already freezing the locks of the cages and chains, but the women cowered away from him.

"Hey Grey, why don't you wait outside? They probably not exactly trusting of men right now..."

"Oh...yeah. Take all the time you need, Mira."

It took Mira nearly an hour to get the prisoners fed and properly clothed. They were not exactly trusting, but she was patient. They had suffered more than some people in their whole lives, and she was determined to not make it worse.

After finding some information on other dark guilds and criminal contacts, she found a communication Lacrima in the old master's office. She immediately called the rune knights and told them of the situation. Once they arrived, the women were handed over to the knights care. Before the two mages could leave, they were approached by the knight captain. A beautiful woman with a slender figure and purple hair.

"Thank you for what you did today for these young girls. I will personally make sure that the receive the proper care and treatment." She paused before continuing. "I know legal guilds aren't in the practice of killing dark mages, but these men were vile...If you hadn't killed them, they would've still been executed. Now your reward was 500,000 jewel correct?"

"No, we cannot accept that reward" said Grey to the captain.

"Thats right. Give that money to those girls...they certainly need it more than we do...alright?" Mira stated as she looked the captain in the eyes.

"That...is very kind of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get these women some proper treatment." With a quick nod of her head, she and the other rune knights marched down the road with the five women in their care.

"...'sigh' I might drink as much as Cana tonight when we get back..."

"I know what you mean Grey...C'mon, let's get going. This place makes me sick."

"Yeah"

 **Two days later..**

The guild hall had been shocked when Grey and Mira told them about what happened on that one mission. While many were shocked at the news of Grey and Mira killing the dark mages, many of them understood why. It was around lunch time of the second day when Levy came storming into the guild, carrying her IVD.

"I DID IT!" she shouted out while striking a victory pose.

"What did you do? asks Juvia"

"I cracked it! I found out how to talk to Natsu!'

 **And that should be a pretty good cliffhanger! I hope everybody likes it! It was kind of a pain in the ass cause i was thinking "How do i keep Fairy Tail all happy and nice?" Then i figured screw it, have them start being tougher and a little darker. Now that doesn't mean they'll go dark guild or anything. But if they come across some evil shit, They won't mess around and try to make friends. Now for the past few chapters iv'e been pondering if i should send one of the girls of Fairy Tail to the world of Sera. Keep in mind it would only happen once, and it would be permanent until Natsu comes home. So if it did happen, it would only be Erza, Mira, or Juvia. So let me know what you think of this idea. Good? Bad? Meh? Oh and i know i said i want to just throw Canon out the window? While this is true, i think ill have to still keep some of the important battles for Fairy Tail. For some reason i don't have that problem with Gears?**

 **Anyway this is the Happy!**

 **P.S. I am not a talking blue cat**


	7. Connection

**Alright this here is chapter 7! Damn i must be on a roll :) I want to thank everybody for the positive reviews and comments. I'll try to keep up the good work! If any of you have questions, concerns, or even an idea for the story, PM me and ill discuss it with you.**

 **Alright i still down own gears or fairy tail**

 **Chapter 7: Connection**

Its been a few days since the fight for Estana. Sam had come back with the Raven and found Natsu passed out in the crumbling remains of that street fountain...everything else had been vaporized. LIke everything...not even the pavement of the roads remained intact. It took only a minute for the three members of Echo squad to load him up and fly away from the crater that had once been a small, prosperous city.

Natsu was now in one of the garages of the motor pool, working on an APC. He was currently bent over the engine, tools in hand, when Sam walked through the side door with some food.

"Hey Dragneel. I know Baird's away on a mission with Delta, but you don't have to do everything. Take a break and eat something, will you?"

His stomach rumbled at the thought. "Yeah, I could use a bite. Thanks Sam"

They were both standing in the middle of the shop eating thier food when a strange crackle of electricity appeared in mid air before disappearing.

"Did you see that Sam? Or did I just imagine it?"

"No, I saw it..some electric discharge maybe?

"Yeah, but from where?

The same mid-air spot sparked again, but this time it stayed. The spark slowly started to expand, slowly taking the shape of a large rectangle filled with bright light.

"What the fuck is going on? I've never seen anything like this." questioned Natsu as the light slowly started to fade, giving way to an outline of people.

"Natsu...can you here me?"

 _"That voice...But that's impossible. They're all in Earthland!"_ Natsu thought as the image slowly gave way to a view of three beautiful women...and a cat.

"Er...Erza? Is that you?" he stuttered out. It was them...It was Erza, Mira, and Happy. There was another blue haired woman there, but for now his attention was on the red-haired woman in front of him.

"Yes its me Natsu." the red-head said with a wide smile, tears brimming in her eyes.

Natsu looked over at Sam before looking back. "This is some kind of dream or trick, right? Your all in another universe right now."

This time it was Mira that spoke up. Her eyes were missting as she spoke. "Its no trick Natsu. This was all thanks to Levy and her hard work."

"NAAATTTSSSSUUUU! I'm soo happy to see you!" bawled the little blue cat from Erza's shoulder.

"Awe hey buddy...Its...Its really good to hear see you again...all of you. Wait...did you say Levy made this possible?"

"Yes." The third woman had spoken up. "Thanks to Levy's hard work, we were able to first watch you. Eventually she figured out how to open a connection for communicating."

"Woah..that's pretty amazing! I guess i owe Levy big time...uh...whats your name?" he questioned as he looked at the stunning blue haired woman.

"My name is Juvia, and Juvia thinks Natsu is very brave for fighting the locust."

"So...you know about the locust from watching me?"

"Thats right" Levy had appeared on screen, standing next to Juvia. "...when I first turned it on, we were all thrilled you were still alive. But, then those horrible monsters came out of the ground...I've never seen anything so horrible at the time. But, then you fell from that building and we all thought you died. That was a very difficult thing to watch." she paused before continuing.

"With my invention broken, and you dead. Many in the guild broke down into tears and depression. But me and Erza were determined to fix it. Even with your apparent death, we wanted to find a way to help Sera, even if we could only watch at the moment. So we went out to seek a new power source. Well we found one and with it, our new friend Juvia. When i fixed the device, it immediately detected you and when i turned it on you were running from some wretches and yelling something about Kryll."

"I am curious." interrupted Erza "How did you survive falling 15 stories and a building falling on you?"

"Yeah! and whats the deal with those kryll?" asked Mira.

"Alright, I'll answer your questions. But, before I start, I'd like to introduce my friend here. Sam, this is Erza, Mira, Juvia, Levy and Happy" Natsu said as he pointed each out in turn.

"Hey, Natsu's told me alot about you guys...It's nice to finally meet you. Although Dragneel here never said he had such pretty girlfriends." Sam said in a teasing tone.

You could see the blushes adorning the three women's faces as Levy just laughed at them.

'Ahem' as Erza regained her composure. "Natsu, would you please tell the story."

"Sure" _"Heh, that was kinda funny. The exact same reaction from all three."_ he thought with a small smile.

"Well basically, I had landed so hard I punched clear into a maintenance room...in the sewer. The biggest problem was I got impaled on shaft of metal that was stuck to the ground."

"You...You got impaled?" asked Mira in a shaky voice as the others looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah...after i melted it off of me, i had to cauterize my own wound..It was one of the most painful things I have ever done..." he gave a silent pause before continuing. "But fuck me if my day didn't get worse after that."

"What do you mean? How could your day get worse after all of that?" asked Mira.

"Tell me, what do you girls know about the kryll?"

"Um...well they like the darkness and seem to have a swarm mentality, but when we saw you running from them we couldn't understand why." stated Levy

"Well let me make it easy for you. if your outside at night and the kryll find you...its game over. They can literally peel the flesh from a full grown adult in about 5 seconds...and I had to wade through miles of sewers with them. The only thing that saved me was my fire magic. But, I could barely keep it lit because of all my wounds. Seriously, I was wounded, exhausted, lost, and I had to slog through miles of shit. All while trying to keep my fire lit to keep the Kryll at bay. It's a miracle that i made it out of there."

He could hear the gasps of his long separated friends.

"Listen, I know your all excited about talking and seeing me again..Hell i am too. But, i'd prefer talking about you guys...not the locust. Alright?" he said with a pause before talking again. "So Happy, how have you been little buddy? Has everybody been taking care of you?"

"Aye Sir! Erza even moved into our house! Plus, Juvia lives there too now! I get lots of yummy fish when Juvia takes me to the river!" Happy said with a big smile.

"Really? That's awesome Happy." replied Natsu with a small smile before looking at Erza and Juvia "Thank you both for taking care of Happy, ...it means alot."

"Natsu, you should see our house now! It's so clean and so much bigger now. I even have my own refrigerator for all my fish!"

"Oh yeah? I gotta say Happy. I'm kinda jealous. While i have to sleep on a cot with a bunch of snoring soldiers, you get to live in a house with some pretty girls." Natsu said with a smile to his little friend.

"Aye! Plus when Mira visits, her, Erza, and Juvia have big training fights. One time, Juvia actually won a match!"

"Woah, Really? So Juvia's a powerful mage then?" Natsu asked as he looked at the beautiful blue-haired woman.

"Yes, Juvia is a water mage, and she can control all the water around herself...she can even turn her body to water." she said before giving a small demonstration, turning her arm to liquid.

"I gotta say, that is some very beautiful magic Juvia."

"Natsu likes Juvia's magic? Juvia is very happy to hear that." as she blushed with a wide smile.

"So Natsu. Can you really build a whole vehicle from scratch?" asked Mira.

"Oh yeah, easily. I would just need the tools and parts. I probably could fix almost anything if i have enough time."

"That's really impressive Natsu. Who would've guessed you'd become such a handy-man. I bet you really toned down the destruction too."

"Eh, not really." he shrugged. "I just control it better these days."

"So you don't go all out on everything anymore?"

"Mira, I went all out at the end of the Estana mission a few days ago..."

"What happened at Estana?

"You mean besides the city being sacrificed so the COG could save as much Imulsion as possible?" he said in a cold voice.

"What do you mean? We didn't see anything like that. the machine we use to see you started to overheat...it had to be shut down." Mira said quietly.

'sigh...' "I'm sorry for snapping at you Mira...but to answer your original question I went all out after the rest of Echo got out of that shit-storm. There were hundreds of locust bearing down on my position. From simple drones to bloodmounts all the way to corpsers. I vaporized them all...along with the whole city..."

"Y...You really destroyed a whole city Natsu?"asked Juvia with a quiver in her voice.

"Yeah, it was the only way i would live through that hellhole. I guess the one bright spot was that i killed alot of locust" he grinned before his smile faded. "Ah, i guess we ended up talking about the war here again anyway."

'sigh'"...I wish i could be fighting by your side Natsu" said Erza with a sad face.

"I don't."

Erza looked at him in shock. "What, why not? Do you think i'm not strong enough?"

"It because I wouldn't want to subject you to this horrible, genocidal war...It changes you...hardens you. I wouldn't want that to happen to any of you."

"Is it really that bad there?"

"No...It's worse. None of you can imagine the...the fear of combat. Knowing that your next breath might be your last. Plus, with the way you fight, you'd be cut down in seconds. No offense, but you would need to completely relearn how to fight in combat."

Natsu was about to continue, when the intercom in the room blared to life.

 _"Attention all Gears. This is Colonel Hoffman. It is my proud duty to inform you that earlier today, the brave men of Delta squad managed to deploy the lightmass bomb at Timigad...The destructiveness of that bomb far exceeded expectations. Today, we dealt a serious blow to those Locust sons'of bitches. This is a great day for the COG and humanity!"_ he finished as the intercom clicked off.

"Oh FUCK YEAH! Did you hear that Sam? I bet thousands upon thousands of those bastards died today!"

"Oh yeah, I heard. Its great god-damned news for sure."

"Ummm, what's a lightmass bomb?" asked Levy.

"Well I don't know all the science behind it, but basically it uses the lightmass reaction to release huge amounts of energy...and it was detonated in their fucking tunnels!" Natsu explained with a large smile.

"That weapon sounds extremely powerful." stated Levy with awe in her voice.

"Indeed" commented Erza before she looked over at Levy. "Say Levy. How much longer will this window stay op..."

The window had closed, right before Natsu's eyes. "Ah...Fuck..." he muttered out.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure that they'll try to get it back working in no time. Plus, you have to admit this is a pretty good day.."

"Your right Sam. It is a good day. It's nice to know that they're all safe and happy. Plus, Baird missed a call between two universes. He's gonna be soooo mad when he gets back." grinned Natsu as Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Well i better get back to work on this engine other wise Baird will chew me out for sure when he gets back."

"Do you mind if I stay awhile? I'm no mechanic, but we could still talk while you work?"

"I'd like that Sam." natsu said as he went back over to the exposed engine of the APC.

"You know...when i woke up today i didn't expect to see a talking blue cat."

"Yeah, Happy gets that reaction alot."

There was a few minutes of silence before Sam spoke up again.

'You know, this isn't my business. But i could see how much Erza, Mira, and Juvia care for you...like more than friends?"

"Yeah...I saw that too, but there isn't much i can do about it right now. I mean, the three of them are in a whole other universe right now."

"I suppose so...but at least you have me around."

"Yeah, having you around makes my day a little brighter, Sam. Even when we're in a shitstorm." he looked at her with a smile.

"My my Dragneel, I didn't know you cared about little old me." she said with a light chuckle.

"Well of course I do, your very important to me." he said before standing up and closing the hood of the APC. His repairs now complete, he started walking to the back washroom to clean off the grease and grime.

"Oh? So what makes me so important to you Dragneel?" Sam asked as he walked past her.

"Sorry, not telling"

"Well you have to tell me now." she stated before following him into the back.

"I don't think i have to take this kind of abuse" he teased before he started cleaning himself off in the small washroom.

"Well your not leaving til you spill the beans" as Sam blocked the doorway.

"Alright, fine. I think your brave, smart, a good leader, and uh..." he mumbled off.

"Hmmmm? what was that last part?'

Natsu had finished and was now looking at her. "Beautiful...I think your very beautiful'

Sam had a look of shock on her face as thoughts raced through her head. " _He thinks I'm beautiful? Not hot or sexy, but beautiful? He really might be one of a kind. Not to mention how he saved my life a few days ago...Ahhh screw it."_

With the close proximity between the two, Natsu wasn't prepared for what happened next. Sam took a small step forward before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It only lasted for a couple seconds before she broke it off. Looking deep into his eyes, she uttered two words. "Thank you" After that she turned around and quickly walked away, exiting the shop a few seconds later.

"What the hell just happened?"

 **Fairy Tail a few minutes earlier**

"What the hell just happened, Levy?" as Erza looked over at the short, blued girl.

"I dunno!? As she started to inspect her IVD. Everybody watched her work before she spoke up once again. 'sigh' "Looks like one of the energy regulators burned out. I can fix it, but it might take a day or two."

"You can't get it done faster?" asked Mira.

"Sorry Mira, that's the best i can do. But hey, you all got to talk to Natsu. Even if it was just a few minutes. That means it was a good day right?"

"That's right, Juvia is very happy that she got to talk with Natsu. He even complimented Juvia's magic." the water mage said happily.

"That is true. It has been a good day today." spoke Erza as Mira nodded in agreement.

"Well as much as I would like to spend standing around talking, I have an invention to fix. So I'll see you all later." said Levy as she left the guild hall with the IVD in her arms.

With Levy gone, the guild soon found itself back to its normal rowdiness as the hours slowly ticked by.

 **Sera The following Day. Enroute to the town of Tanil**

"So whats the misison, Sarge? All I know is that we're heading to the town of Tanil." asked Ramirez as he looked at Sam.

"Its nothing to spectacular. Just a search and destroy. We don't have to worry about retrieving or protecting anything. The town was evacuated weeks ago, so no civilians to worry about. All we have to do is kill some grubs."

"Sounds good." he responded before silence reigned in the cabin once again. After a few more minutes, the Raven came to a low hover at the south road of the town. Echo squad quickly exited before their ride rose up and disappeared into the sky. Looking toward the town it was easy to see that this place was a wreck too. The ruins of human civilization was everywhere.

"C'mon. Let's get moving Echo." As she led the way up the road. After a few minutes of walking, the squad came to a T-intersection. In front of them was a ruined hardware store while a few ruined cars were scattered around the street.

Natsu was walking near Ramirez on the left side of the street, when gunfire erupted from the front window of the hardware store. Natsu took cover behind a car before he even realized it. Peeking his head above the hood of the car, he could see five or six locust soldiers in the store. Ducking back down as gun-fire impacted his position, he grabbed a grenade from his belt. Standing up out of cover, he heaved it directly through the store window.

 **BOOOM!**

Dust and smoke billowed outwards from the shattered store before a trio of locust came running out of the doorway. Carmichael managed to drop one with a burst from his rifle, before he ducked back behind cover next to Sam. The lead one was charging right at Natsu's position. Natsu heaved himself out of cover and lining up his rifle, sent a three round burst straight into the charging grub's face. It's head exploded into a mist of blood and bone, before it collapsed in the street. This left the final drone all alone. While it turned around and tried to make it back to cover, it was too late. Echo squad mercilessly cut it down, riddling its back with bullets. The locust was dead before he hit the ground.

"Well...that was pretty easy." commented Ramirez.

"Too easy if you ask me." commented Natsu as Echo squad rejoined in the middle of the street.

So...left or right?" asked Carmichael.

"We go right. I think that way will lead to the town hall." said Sam as Echo started walking down the street.

After walking a few blocks, the squad came to a street overcome with ruins and collapsed buildings. The only way forward was through an alleyway or a ruined row of small stores.

"Well" said Natsu. "I guess we gotta split up. I guess I'll take the alleyway, anybody care to join me?"

"Sure man, can't let you have all the fun" said Ramirez as approached the alleyway with Natsu. Sam and Carmichael had already proceeded forward into the crumbling store.

Natsu and Ramirez had made it about twenty feet before they felt a rumbling ahead of them.

 **BOOM!**

The wall up ahead had exploded outwards, with a large boomer walking out through the opening. He wasn't alone. The boomer was accompanied by six locust drones that scurried forward into cover.

"Quick! Take the fuckers out!" yelled out Natsu as he took cover behind a garbage dumpster to the left side. Ramirez had ducked into a small alcove for a staircase on the right side of the alleyway.

 **BOOM!**

The grenade sailed past, flying down the middle of the alley, before detonating in the street beyond.

 _"Shit, gotta take this guy out quick._ " he thought before leaning out of cover, sending a stream of bullets at the boomer, the rounds stitching across the thick hide. Ducking back as bullets sparked off the side of the dumpster, he waited a few seconds for the gunfire to ease before ducking back out again. Unleashing the rest of his magazine at the boomer, the bullets pierced its thick hide, ripping through its organs in a display of crimson as it crumpled in a heap.

By this time Ramirez had taken out two of the grubs in front of them. Natsu had ducked back, quickly reloading his lancer. Popping out of cover once again, he spotted a locust moving up through the alley. Firing off a quick burst, he nailed the grub in the legs, splintering the bone and severing main arteries. The locust started crawling forward before Natsu finished it off with a few well placed shots. This left just two left now before Ramirez tossed a frag, the explosive detonated a second later,sending deadly shrapnel into their bodies. Silence reigned over the alleyway before the two stood up, moving from cover. The two gears could hear their comrades moving forward, the bursts of gunfire and the occasional revving of chainsaws.

 **SHRIIIIIEEEEEK!**

"Shit! we got some wretches!" shouted Ramirez before he opened fire on the four galloping little beasts. A split second later, Natsu did the same. The two gears made short work of the little bastards, before they moved forward once again. The sky had started to darken, before the heavens opened up. Within seconds the two gears were soaked as the rain quickly turned into a downpour

"Oh man...what a shitty day" said Ramirez while Natsu nodded in agreement. By now the two gears had exited the alleyway were the rest of Echo was already waiting.

"Damn Dragneel, you must be getting rusty if we beat you to the end." said Sam with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Sam." as he waved his hand in dismissal.

Echo squad had moved forward before coming to a small stone bridge across the towns river. The river was bordered by a low stone wall on both banks. Before the four of them could start crossing the bridge, they were brought under fire from the far side.

 _Griindd..._

The grinder was spitting out hot-leaded death as the four took cover, two on each side of the bridge entrance. The bullets were slamming into the low brick walls as the locust continued to pour fire from across the river.

"Damn this rain is making it hard to see...Dragneel! Does your fire still work in this shit?" shouted Sam from across the way.

"Hell yeah it does!"

"Then burn that grinding bastard!"

"You got it!" lighting his hands on fire, he stood up throwing two balls of searing heat at the far end of the bridge. Ducking back down, he was awarded with screams of agony as the machine gun fire stopped. Popping back up with lancer in hand, Natsu continued to fire at the locust along with Echo. The squad started to move across the bridge, closing the gap with the remaining locust. Within a few minutes, the tiny battle was over as all the locust were down, their blood running down the street.

Less than a street later, they had made it to the town hall. The building itself had large chunks bitten out of it, while the area in front of the front entrance was surrounded by low concrete barriers.

"Well, we're here. Now what?" asked Natsu as the four of them gathered behind the concrete barriers.

"Now, we wait." said Sam as she reloaded her weapon, the rain still pouring from the sky.

 _rumble rumble_

"Looks like we won't have to wait long." Natsu said with a smirk as he double checked his Lancer and Gnasher.

 **Meanwhile at FairyTail.**

Levy had been up all night trying to repair the IVD so her friends could talk to Natsu again. When she had arrived, Erza, Mira, Happy, and Juvia were already at the bar, talking with Lisanna and Elfman. Elfman had finally recovered enough to get out of bed, but he was still very weak and slow moving. With the large Strauss brother was Evergreen, who had announced that she would take him on a date...as soon as he finished healing. While this shocked most of the guild, this made Levy very happy for them. Still working on her machine, she didn't hear Jet and Droy approach her from behind. Jet was trying to look cool while Droy had drink in his hand.

"Hey Levy, which one of us do you like better?" asked Jet.

"Guys, I don't have time for this right now. I'm very busy fixing this."

"Ha, that means she likes me more." said Droy with a smug look.

"You take that back!" yelled out Jet as the two mages quickly descended into a fight.

It didn't take long. All it took was dodging a punch and the loss of balance before Droy spilled his drink...all over the IVD. With a loud pop, it started to shake and emit a shrill, piercing sound. Within a second a large beam of light shot out and raced across the guild hall...before slamming into Erza Scarlet, who had just turned around with a slice of her prized cheesecake in her hands.

 ***POP***

She was gone...Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail, had disappeared without a trace.

Levy looked on in shock before rage overtook her whole being. Turning around with fury in her eyes, she glared at the two mages of Team Shadowgear. "Do you know what you stupid fucks have done!" she screamed out. You just stranded Erza on the planet Sera! I have NO idea how to get her back! As of right now, Team Shadowgear is done! You two are no longer part of my team! Get out of my sight!" she finished with a loud fury.

"B...But Levy..we didn't..."

"OUT!"

With that the two mages sulked out of the guild, before Levy sank to her knees, bawling her eyes out. " _Erza...I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."_ she thought while she cried and cried.

Happy was the one to finally approach her, giving a small hug. "It's ok Levy...Natsu will look out for her and keep her safe. Plus, when your machine gets fixed we can talk to her again." he said with a small, sad smile.

"Thank you happy...but it's not as simple as that. Those idiots completely ruined my IVD...I have to build the whole thing from scratch...Its going to take months to rebuild all the components..."

"Oh...I see. Is there anything i can do to help?"

"Your a good friend Happy...just stay here for a little longer, ok?"

"Ok..." said the little blue cat with tears running down his cheeks.

By now almost everybody in the guild was crying at the loss of their friend and the heart-wrenching scene in front of them.

 **Sera. Tanil town hall**

The last thing Erza remembers is Jet and Droy fighting then a bright flash of light. She was standing up, but everything was hazy. She could feel drops of water hitting her head, but she couldn't understand why. Looking around, she could see pin-points of flashing lights in the distance and a couple of blurry forms around her. One of them charged at her, tackling her body to the ground.

"Are you fucking crazy! You could get your head blown off!" shouted out the form on top of her.

" _That voice...it sounds like..."_ It all came rushing in as her vision cleared. Natsu on top of her, the thunder of gunfire and explosions, and near her feet. Was the body of a man riddled with bullets. Reaching for something next to her, he shoved one of those lancers into her hands.

"Use this. Stay low, pick your targets, and keep firing. Got it?" he said before he climbed off of her and taking cover behind a low concrete barrier. Natsu immediately popped up and fired a few shots before ducking back down.

" _If Natsu can do it..so can I"_ remembering to stay low, she crouched next to Natsu before she peeked above cover. There were dozens of Locust advancing on their position. Spotting an approaching enemy, she fired her new weapon. It had quite the kick, but she kept it under control as she hit her target. Riddling its chest with bullets, blood oozed from its wounds before it fell.

"Nice shot Erza, keep it up' said Natsu as he hurled a ball of fire at a cluster of locust, turning them to ash.

"Hey Sam! Now would be a good time to call for extraction!" he shouted down to his one remaining comrade.

"Its on the way! We just have to hold out for a few more minutes!" shouted out Sam as she fired at an approaching flamer, hitting its fragile tanks before it burst into flame, sending out chunks of smoking, red meat.

 _Griiiinndddd_

The incoming gun-fire intensified as a hailstorm of bullets impacted the concrete barrier in front of her. Erza came out of cover once again before she fired at the lumbering giant. Her bullets, along with Natsu's, managed to bring the giant down. But, they were still severely outnumbered. One of the locust had made it over the wall, but he was facing away from Natsu. He had a feral look on his face as he flipped his lancer and revved the chainsaw before shoving it into the back of the locust, ripping it upwards.

"EAT SHIT AND DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled out as the locust came apart in a spray of blood and gore.

Erza had never seen Natsu look so angry in his life. He took one look at her before snapping out. "Hey Erza! Get your head in the game! Don't watch me, keep firing!"

"Right" she nodded before popping out of cover and squeezing off a few shots at an approaching grub. It collapsed to the ground as the bullets tore through its right knee cap, shattering the bone and tearing muscle before she ducked back down.

"God dammit, they're getting too close! **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu yelled out, sending a stream of scorching flames at the largest concentration of locust. Over half of them were incinerated in an instant. But, still they came on, approaching ever closer and closer.

 _Thumpthumpthumpthump_

The strange sound was coming from behind her. Looking back, she saw one of those 'Raven" machines hovering there.

"Move Erza! Head to the Raven!' shouted Natsu over the gunfire. He was walking backwards, sending streams of gun-fire at the encroaching locust. Sam was already on board, waving her forward.

Erza ran as fast as she could, heaving herself into the cabin. Quickly grabbing a seat, she looked back to see Natsu climbing aboard right behind her.

"Go! Get us out of here!" shouted Sam as the pilot lifted them into the air, bullets pinging off the underbelly of the raven.

Everybody was breathing heavily for a few minutes before Natsu finally managed to calm his breathing. Taking a deep breath, he looked Erza in the eyes before speaking. "Now Erza, not that I'm thrilled to see you, but HOW THE FUCK did you end up on Sera?"

 **Well thats it! Sorry its a shorter chapter but i think its a good wrap up. Now i know some of you may not like anybody else on Sera, and truth be told, I've been going back and forth with the idea for a few chapters now. Why Erza? Cause she is my favorite Female from Fairy Tail. If any of you are wondering what happened to Carmichael or Ramirez, its pretty obvious what happened to them. I know the first half of this chapter is a little boring and a little romantic with Sam and Natsu. But I wanted to move them forward a bit. That being said I hope everybody enjoyed it! Feel free to leave reviews or PM me!**

 **The Happy...still not a tiny blue cat.**


	8. Ashes

**Alright this will be chapter 8. Damn hard to believe already haha. Just so everybody knows there will be a timeskip in this chapter.**

 **As always I don't own Gears of war or fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 8: Ashes**

The Raven was flying through the air, the two gears and the inter-dimensional traveler heading back to Jacincto.

 **"** HOW THE FUCK diid you end up on Sera?"

Erza was taken aback. Natsu would never dare to talk back to her in that tone. It's obvious he needed some sort of punishment as she glared her eyes at him. She was about to reprimand him, but he interrupted first.

"I know what your thinking Erza."

"Wha..." she looked at him in shock.

"Your thinking, I need to punish him for speaking back to me. But guess what Erza, your not that scary. Frankly I wouldn't bat an eye at your fury anymore. So I'll ask again, how the fuck did you end up on Sera?" he asked with steel in his voice.

"I...I don't know. The last thing i remember was ordering a slice of strawberry cheesecake. I heard a commotion with some guild members, so when i turned around to reprimand them I was hit with a beam of bright light. The next thing I know, your tackling me to the ground in front of some building." she finished.

"Well...at least it sounds like you didn't do this on purpose." he said with a sigh.

"Indeed, if I were to guess what happened, there are two possibilities. One is that Levy's machine malfunctioned somehow and transported me here. Or there is the second possibility which would be another portal to Sera opened right in the guild hall."

"What do you mean another portal? Wasn't there just the one from all those years ago?"

"No...about a week ago, Elfman and Evergreen went on a little retrieval job for Levy. Nothing serious, just take out a group of bandits and recover her research books. But, something happened..." she had stopped talking.

"What happened Erza?"

"When the two of them arrived at the bandits camp, they were all dead. There was a disappearing portal there...and two locust drone soldiers."

"What." he growled out. "Why didn't you tell me this when we talked the other day?"

"We didn't want to burden you with more worry...we just wanted to talk with you...were we wrong to do that?"

'sigh' "No i can understand that i guess...so what happened with the locust?"

"Elfman and Evergreen managed to kill them both, but Elfman got stabbed saving Evergreen."

"Did he survive? Cause I only saw you four and happy yesterday."

"He did. It'l be awhile before he can go on missions, but he will make a full recovery."

"...He said something about being manly, didn't he?"

Erza chuckled before replying "Yeah...yeah he did."

There was a few minutes of silence before Natsu spoke up again.

"Erza...I'd like you to requip a small sword"

"Um...alright, but why?"

"Just humor me alright?"

Erza tried to pull a sword from her pocket dimension, but...nothing was there. "Wha...I can't find any of my weapons or armor...What...what happended?" as she started to panic.

'Sigh' "I was afraid of this..."

"What do you mean? What happened to all my equipment?"

"Well, its just a theory, but being that your pocket dimension was tied to Earthland, all your stuff is still there. I know your magic is strong, but you can't make it cross universes...But hey, at least you have a lancer now." he smirked.

"What should i do now? I'm nothing without my weapons."

"Thats not true' said Sam "While your arrival here was basically in the middle of a shit storm, you still managed to fight. So I'll make sure to talk to Hoffman, get you assigned to Echo."

"You would do that for me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that Erza? You think I'd just kick you to the curb? C'mon, we'll get you up to snuff, give you some bad ass weapons, and get you stomping grubs in no time! Shit, i bet you could requip that lancer right now if you tried."

"You think so? Alright i'll give it a try." she said before concentrating on the weapon in her hands. In a flash of light it disappeared before she brought it out a few seconds later. "It still works? YES!"

"Woooo! Hell yeah Erza!" said Natsu before he face-palmed. "God dammit, I've been hanging around Cole too much" he muttered as Sam and Erza chuckled at his behavior. "Oh both of you can shut up." as he leaned back, listening to the humming of the engine.

"Hey Natsu? How come you don't get sick on vehicles anymore?" asked Erza.

"Dunno, my motion sickness was gone when i woke up here. Damn lucky though considering how much I ride around in these Ravens."

"Wait, you used to have motion sickness?" interrupted Sam.

'sigh' Yeah...even worse than Cole. The mere thought of riding any form of transportation would make me sick."

Sam just sat there for a minute before bursting out in laughter. "Seriously Dragneel? You were that lame?" she asked between fits of laughter.

As Erza watched them laughing and insulting each other, her thoughts started to wander. " _How can they do that? Laugh and trade jokes when most of this world is in ruins? Does he just not care if people die around him anymore? Should i ask him right now? ...No, they look happy, even if its just for a moment."_ Erza remained quiet for the remainder of the ride, watching the land below go rushing past.

A few hours later, the Raven had set down at the Jacincto airfield, signaling their return. While the three of them were disembarking from the Raven, they were soon approached by Colonel Hoffman.

"Where's the rest of your squad Sergeant?

"Dead sir. Ramirez took a boomshot to the chest and Carmichael took a machine gun burst. But we did find an old friend of Dragneel's."

"Oh really?" as he looked at Erza, giving her the once over. "So. How do you know the Corporal?"

"We grew up together in Earthland."

"Hmmm, is this true Dragneel?"

"Yes sir. This is Erza Scarlet. Somebody i consider family."

"Whats your take, Sergeant Bryne?"

"Well she did help us fend off the locust...she just needs some training honestly. Although I would like her to be part of Echo squad." finished Sam.

Hoffman gave a slow nod in agreement before looking at Erza once again. "Your lucky these two endorsed you otherwise I would have sent you to the closest breeding facility. But luckily for you, I have a soft spot for these two. So in two days report to barracks No. 12. Don't be late." He finished before turning about and walking away.

"Well come on, I'm starving. Lets go get some food" said Natsu as he started waling off the airfield, heading to the mess hall.

Half an hour later, the three of them were sitting at a table, eating whatever they served today. While Natsu and Sam were wolfing down their meals, Erza was picking at hers.

" _What did the Colonel mean by breeding facility?"_ she was so deep in thought she didn't hear Natsu call out her name. It wasn't until he threw a pea at her head did she snap out of her thoughts.

"Yo, Erza. You in there?" asked Natsu from across the table.

"Oh sorry Natsu, I was just thinking what Hoffman meant by breeding facility."

"Oh...well basically if you weren't fighting for the military, you would be ordered to start making babies. Thats the very nice version."

"Whats the non-nice version?" Erza asked.

"Your basically ordered to fuck whoever they send to you. This would continue until your pregnant. Once you gave birth to the kid, you would have a few months rest until it was expected again." he finished before going back to his food.

"What! But thats barbaric!' she shouted out. Earning a few glances from other tables.

"Your right, It is barbaric. But the survival of the human race is at stake. Any option is preferable to extinction." stated Sam as she finished eating. "Now finish your food and i'll show you around the place and where the barracks are."

"What about Natsu?"

"Sorry ladies, but I'll be helping out Baird in the motor pool." responded Natsu as he finished his food and headed to the exit. Dropping off his tray as he left.

 **Two months later, Jacincto Motor Pool**

Its been over two months since the detonation of the Lightmass bomb at Timigad. With the bombs detonation, the main locust army retreated to the hollows, giving the remainder of the COG much needed time for strengthening defenses and overhauling all manners of equipment. The best news though, was the apparent extinction of the Kryll when the Lightmass bomb detonated deep underground.

During those two months, Erza had gone through and finished her training. She had to admit, it was quite exhausting, but she persevered. While she could still use her requip magic, there just wasn't much to use it on. Sure, there was her new Gear armor and some weapons, but it just wasn't the same as everything she left behind. This unfortunately meant that Erza would have to rely more on her physical strength and not her magic for her battles. Plus, Natsu had been right. She did need to relearn how to fight. Everything was about finding cover and killing the enemy. No longer could she just charge at the enemy, if she did that, she probably would die.

But right now, Erza and Sam were watching natsu work on Centaur tank, up to his elbows in grease and oil.

"You know, its kinda weird watching him work on...well..anything really." Said Erza as she looked over at Sam.

"What do you mean, Erza?"

"Well, back in Earthland, he was so destructive that some guild mates would refuse to work with him. Hell, he once destroyed half a town going after one thief. It's actually kinda funny now when you think about it. Now look at him...fixing tanks, brave, willing to fight through anything. 'sigh'"

"Damn, look at you Erza. You practically have stars in your eyes." as Sam laughed out.

"Shut it"

"Anyway. your prepared for you first mission tomorrow. I really hope it goes better than Natsu's first one.' she muttered out.

"Yeah...we watched it from Fairy Tail...that was difficult to watch."

"Watching and experiencing are two completely different worlds. I'll give you some advice Scarlet."

"What's that?"

"Do not hesitate against the locust. From what Natsu had told me, you tangled with some monsters and bad people from your home universe, but this is different. If you hesitate out there, you could die. The locust have no sense of compassion, no mercy. You will see horrible things out there...just keep your head down and stay near me or Natsu, alright?"

"Ye..Yeah, thanks Sam."

"No problem, your part of the squad now."

Silence reigned between the two women as they watched Natsu continue to work, hearing the occasional curses floating away from the pink-haired gear.

 **Enroute to Andius, the next day.**

Echo squad was on board the kind raven, heading to the ruins of Andius. The newest member was actually Glenn Parks, finally healed up and ready for action. Hopefully this mission went better than the last one he was part of.

The where quickly approaching Andius. The city had been in the middle of a massive locust attack before it fell before the firestorm of a hammer strike. Already Erza could see the massive crater that had once been the city's center.

" _such destruction...and for what?"_ she thought sadly before looking across at Sam. "Sam, you know what the mission is?"

"Yeah, and this one comes straight from Prescott."

"Wait, seriously? Prescott?" asked Natsu from across the cabin next to Sam.

"Yeah, basically there was a lab on the outskirts of the city before the hammer strike."

"Okay, but the whole city was trashed. What makes Prescott think its even still standing?" asked Glenn.

"All good points, but Prescott believes it to still be intact. So basically, we're to get inside that lab and retrieve a data disk."

Wait, a disk?" asked Erza

"Yeah, and no, I don't know whats on it. Prescott made it very clear that whatever is on this disk of his is beyond classified."

 _"Hey, I'll be setting you down on the outskirts. If I go any farther, I risk running out of fuel."_ said the pilot as the raven bucked in mid-air from an updraft.

Within minutes, Echo squad was on the ground, heading into the ruined cityscape.

"What happened here?' asked Erza as she followed close to Natsu.

"The locust and the Hammer of Dawn happened. I'd be surprised if the cockroaches survived in this place." replied Natsu.

"Keep it quiet Echo, we have no idea whats in here so keep your eyes open." ordered Sam as they continued down the broken streets. They could hear the wind blowing through the shattered buildings as the rusting steel groaned in protest. They were soon forced to take a detour into an abandoned subway as the roadway was blocked by toppled buildings and rubble. The left side of the subway tunnel had been ripped open by the hammer blast, basking the tunnel in daylight.

Erza had stopped, looking out of the subway at the ruins of the city. " _this is unbelievable...the suffering of this world."_ Erza looked over as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Natsu as he looked at her. "C'mon Erza, lets get moving." as the two Gears started moving forward.

 _Rumble Rumble_

"Dammit, we got incoming! Find some cover!' shouted out Sam as she crouched down behind some broken concrete.

Natsu was behind a fallen column with Erza while Glenn was over near Sam.

The locust were emerging from the E-holes in front of them. Natsu was already firing, shattering the jawbone of one before the next bullets punched through the grubs nose, blowing out the back of its skull. The rest of them had finished emerging, sending a hail of bullets at the two.

"Dammit Erza! Fire your weapon!" yelled Natsu as he sent another burst of fire down-range.

Erza eyes widened at the force of his words before she steeled her resolve. _"Get a grip Erza, If Natsu can do this, so can you!"_ she thought before rising out of cover. Spotting a moving locust. She fired a burst, nailing it in the chest. Blood burst out of the grubs back before it toppled forward.

"Nice shot Erza!"

The battle was raging back and forth as bullets snapped above Erza's head. Waiting for a lull, she popped back up and fired a stream of bullets at another locust before ducking back down. There were still six drones up ahead, hiding behind cover. Erza was about to fire again, but she spotted a grenade tumbling through the air, heading straight for herself and Natsu. She ducked back down as the grenade fell short, exploding on the opposite side of the concrete. Looking over, she saw Natsu releasing his own grenade. Erza watched it arch through the air before landing behind to locust. In a split second, they were reduced to flying pieces of meat. By now, the rest of Echo had finished off most of the remaining locust. Spotting the last grub, Erza fired, hitting it in the chest, knocking it over. Coming out of cover, Erza approached the wounded grub, watching it trying to crawl away.

"Finish it off Scarlet, we have to get moving." commanded Sam as she and the rest of Echo walked past, not paying the wounded grub any mind.

Erza gulped heavily before she revved up the chainsaw on her lancer. Plunging it downward, she killed the locust in a spray of gore as it sprayed onto her armor. "That was disgusting..." she muttered before catching up with the rest of the squad.

Within ten minutes, the squad had exited the subway, before heading through a shattered neighborhood. They had been walking for a bit, before Erza noticed strange human looking pillars of ash. "What are these pillars? They look like people?"

The rest of Echo stopped before looking back at her.

"That's because they were people...Erza. This is what the Hammer strike did when it hit the city." said Natsu before he continued down the road.

Erza looked around the vicinity in horror, finally seeing the faces of these poor lost souls. _My god...how does Natsu do it? All these people and he just ignores it? How much has he changed?"_ she thought to herself, before finally catching up with Natsu. A few minutes later, they found the road blocked once again by the ruins of collapsed buildings.

"Shit, how we gonna get through that crap?" asked Glenn.

"I think i see a path on the left. It's gonna be tight, but we should be able to get through." said Sam as she pointed out said path to the left. "Alright. Dragneel and Scarlet, you watch our backs while we move through. Once we make it, we'll shout out a signal.'

"Got it" responded Natsu as he crouched down behind a fallen support column, facing the ruined street. Erza was crouching to his left, trying to spot any movement.

Sam and Glenn hadn't even been gone for thirty seconds before the two Gears felt rumbling to the front. The wall to a broken shop collapsed outwards, before revealing a boomer and two butchers.

 **BOOM!**

The grenade sailed through the air, before impacting the path that Sam and Glenn had gone through. The building gave a shuddering groan, before the gap collapsed into a pile of broken steel and shattered brick.

"That fucking asshole!" shouted Natsu as he lit his left hand on fire, launching a sizable orb at the approaching locust. The ball of fire hit the boomer directly in the chest, burning through its flesh before falling in a heap. One of the Butchers had been killed too, but the other was relatively unscathed.

 _Meeeeaat_ it hissed out while walking slowly forward.

Erza lifted her weapon and started firing before Natsu joined in a second later. They made short work of the remaining locust, riddling its body with bullets before it even got close.

"Shit...Hey Sam, can you hear me?" asked Natsu into the radio.

 _"Yeah, we can. What happened over there?"_

 _"_ Boomer collapsed the pathway...were gonna have to link up later."

 _"Alright Dragneel, stay sharp."_ said Sam before the radio clicked off.

"So what now Natsu? I doubt we can backtrack."

"Well we could technically, but who knows where we would end up. Hmmmm, maybe that building the boomer came out of?"

"Well, its better than walking through the subway again."

The two quickly approached the collapsed store front, before peering inside. It was deserted with another collapsed wall in the back.

"C'mon, we gotta catch up with the others" said Natsu has he led the way into the back alley. The path to the left was a no go, having collapsed straight down by about 30 feet. However the path to the right led down a small staircase into a small, ruined courtyard with a central square fountain. The two of them had just walked down steps before they were brought under fire, bullets kicking up dust between them. The two Gears slammed into cover as a few locust started attacking their position. Natsu was already trading shots with a grub behind a stone bench, before a lucky shot pierced its eye, sending it toppling backwards.

Erza peered around her cover, spotting a locust with a gnasher running forward. It fired at her, the tiny balls of shot whistling above her head. _"That locust just tried to kill me...Me, Erza Scarlet!"_ For the first time, she actually felt true fury toward these monsters. In a split second, she ran forward Revving the chainsaw. The locust had been in the middle of reloading, but it was too late for him. The lancer bit down, tearing through the grub in a spray of gore and shattered bone. Her eyes flashed forward as she saw another drone. Raising her rifle, she fired off a long burst, killing the grub instantly. Silence fell over the small courtyard as Natsu approached her.

"You alright Erza?"

"Ye...Yeah..I just need a moment."

"Alright, but just so you know, you won't always have a moment."

Silence blanketed the area, before Erza spoke again. "How do you do it Natsu? How do you deal with all this death and horror?"

"Its simple really. All i do is think about my goals."

"What are your goals?"

"To keep my comrades safe...especially Sam. My other goal is to finish this war and make it back to Earthland." he finished before looking at his red-headed squadmate.

"You care about her...don't you?"

"Well yeah, she is pretty awesome and stuff."

"I see..." she said with a downcast look. Natsu noticed this before he continued.

"You know Erza, I'm not stupid. I see you looking at me all the time back at base. Its pretty obvious what your thinking."

"Wha...but.." she stopped when he held up a hand.

"We'll talk about this later. You had your moment so lets go.' he said before heading to the far side of the courtyard.

"Oh...alright" before she followed him down the alleyway. The two of them had approached what had once been a wide avenue. The ashen pillars of the former citizens were everywhere, frozen in the final moment of their lives. Looking to the south end of the street, Erza could see the start of the massive crater formed from the hammer strike.

They only had a few seconds as a strange whirring sound was heard from the right.

"Shit! We got a Troika, move!" shouted out Natsu as he made a beeline for a rusting car.

Erza did the same, forcing herself to run through the ashen remains of what was once a woman. The ash was coating her skin and hair as she dove into cover besides Natsu. _"Oh god! I...I have a person in my hair..."_ her thoughts were broken as a hailstorm of bullets slammed into the car.

"Hey Erza! Pay attention! Now you have a longshot in your requip space right?"

"Yes, but why don't you just use your magic?"

"Are you kidding? That building right behind that nest will come down at the slightest explosion. I really don't wanna have another building falling on me...Ah shit! We got some wretches and grubs incoming!" exclaimed Natsu as he unslung his scorcher. "Erza, keep that gunner busy. I got these fucks." he ordered before sending a stream of fire at a trio of wretches, burning them to matchsticks.

"Got it" she replied before lifting her head above the trunk of the car. She ducked down a second later as s hailstorm of bullets came her way. _"Dammit how can i even get a shot at that bastard."_ she thought before looking again. She could see that there was very little cover around the gun emplacement, just a few piles of rubble. _"That's it!"_ she thought before grabbing a grenade of her belt. Swinging it in a spin, she threw it toward her target. It missed. "Shit!"she cursed out.

Natsu was down to a few enemies left, keeping them at bay with the constant flames from the scorcher.

"Alright, you can do this" said Erza to herself, hurling another grenade at the Troika. The throw was almost perfect, landing at the feet of the gunner. The bastard didn't have time to scream before he was consumed in a hail of shrapnel that ripped through his body. "Yes!" she cheered to herself before looking at Natsu.

"Eat this!" he yelled out before shoving the scorcher into the guts of the last locust drone. Pulling the trigger, fire burned through the body, shooting out of the eyes and mouth before the fire consumed the whole body.

Erza didn't even know it was possible to kill something like that...and that was when the shaking started as the adrenaline finally slowed down, the events of the past few minutes dawning on her. _"How many times did I almost die in the last 10 minutes? Two? Three?"_

"Yeah, those bastards should've brought their A game, those guys just sucked." he said while bringing out his lancer once more. Noticing Erza not walking with him, he looked back to see her frozen in place, shaking.

 _"Crap, training is one thing, but seeing this kinda shit is tough. I had four years to get used to this, but Erza's been here what? Two months?"_

She could feel a few tears running down her dusty, ash covered face as she stood there in the deserted street. A moment later, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Looking up, she saw Natsu giving a warm smile. "Its alright Erza...you did real good" he said before planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Damn Sam, we should get a picture for such a touching moment."

Glenn and Sam had appeared from the ruins of a building, walking up quietly before Glenn ruined the moment.

"Jeez Scarlet, if you want him that bad, just find a broom closet when we get back to base. Just be sure not to hog him all to yourself." Sam said with a teasing tone.

'sigh' "You just love being a pain in the ass don't you Sam?" said Natsu as he stepped away from Erza.

"Well, i do try. Now come on, play times over kiddos. We found a way to the lab outside the city." she said while walking ahead.

It took another few hours of walking through the ruins, but they finally mad it to the outskirts of Andius. Following the cracking road into the hills, Natsu had walked ahead, trying to sniff out possible ambushes or stray enemies. Sam had picked up the pace to walk next to Natsu.

"You know, I won't be jealous or anything right? I'm alright with Erza being with you...just don't forget about me, alright"

"That's nice and all Sam, but shouldn't we concentrate on the mission and not worry about some high school bullshit?" he responded with a glance her way. "Besides, isn't this against regulations or something?"

"Yeah, if the world hadn't gone to shit this wouldn't happen. but honestly if we banged and I ended up with a kid, the higher-ups would just see it as helping the survival of the human race. So...don't worry your pretty pink head about it." she smirked at him

"You know that pisses me off, right?"

"Yeah, i know." before giving a light chuckle before silence crept between the two. Natsu spoke up a minute later.

"Sooo how come you let me take lead sometimes? I know your leadership style is unusual, but your still in command."

"Sure in normal situations, but damn Dragneel when the chips are down and we're up shit creek, you just know what to do...I just don't have that natural instinct for leadership."

"Hey, the sign of a good leader is knowing your limitations, beside you've done alright so far." he said before they continued walking in silence. As they came around the bend in the road, the spotted the half collapsed ruins of an old COG facility. The left side of the building had completely collapsed, however the right side was still mostly standing with what looked like an attached motor pool garage.

"Well what do you know? It's still standing...kind of." said Glenn next to a silent Erza.

"Lets get inside. The sooner we find this damn disk the better.' commanded Sam as she led the Gears to the openings on the left. Making their way over the crumbling walls, the four found the only intact door blocked by a fallen beam.

"Hey Glenn, help me move this alright?" asked Natsu as he started to lift the beam out of the way. Glenn gave a hand, helping to heave the beam away from the door.

With the doorway clear, Sam gave a swift kick, sending the door clattering to the floor.

"Jeez Sam, overkill much?" asked Natsu as he followed her through the doorway. The hallway they emerged in was a T-intersection which was sparsely lit and covered with a thick coat of dust.

"It seems that this building has been abandoned for quite some time.' mentioned Erza as she looked around.

"Alright, if this is like any other facility, the main computer room should be...that way." mentioned Sam as she pointed down the hallway to their left. Echo soon found a set of double doors chained shut. 'Control Room' was written in large fading letters across the two doors.

'Scarlet, cut those chains." ordered Sam as Erza stepped forward.

"Yes ma'am" as she revved her chainsaw, cutting through the chains in a shower of sparks and squealing metal. They fell to the side before Erza pushed the doors open. By some miracle, the central computer was still lit up and brimming with power. Most likely from some emergency generator.

"Hot damn...guess Prescott was right after all." said Natsu as he walked around the room.

Sam had already approached the console, looking for the so-called disk. After a few minutes of searching, she found it in a back-up slot. Ejecting it and placing it in a pouch for safe-keeping, she turned around to see Echo waiting for her. "Well...mission accomplished."

"Alright, well lets call for pick up and get out of this dump." said Natsu before he activated the radio in his ear. "Control, this is Corporal Dragneel of Echo Squad. We are ready for pick-up." Nothing. "Control, do you copy?"

"Hey my radio isn't working, can any of you get in touch with command?"

The others all tried their luck, but all they got was silence.

"Well fuck. either we're out of range or we have a seeder in the area." muttered Glenn as he looked around.

"Well how far are we from Jacincto?" asked Erza.

"Shit, over 300 for sure...that is the about the range of our radios. Dammit I do not plan on walking back!" Glenn exclaimed in a loud voice.

"Maybe we wont, there is a small motor pool here. Maybe we can find some transportation." suggested Natsu.

"Its worth checking out at least." said Sam as she started leading the way through the facility. Five minutes later they had arrived in the motor pool...or whats left of it. The back half of the roof had collapsed, crushing most of the vehicles that were here. The only two left was a severely rusted APC and a Centaur tank. Surprisingly the tank looked like it was in decent condition.

"Well lets see what we have here" grinned Natsu as he climbed into the tank, opening the interior engine compartment. "Alright, its not bad, I should have it running in a few minutes."

 _thud_

"Hey, any of you guys feel that?" asked Glenn as he looked at the two women.

'Feel what?" replied Sam.

 _Thud_

 _"_ Ok i felt something that time, hey Dragneel. You might wanna hurry up!" exclaimed Sam.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" he yelled from inside the tank.

 _THUD_

"Hey, maybe we should get in the tank...we might be fleeing very quickly." suggested Erza as she headed for the tank.

"Good idea...How much longer Natsu?" asked Glenn with nervousness in his voice.

"Almost got it...and there! Ready to roll. Am I awesome or what?"

 _ **ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!**_

"OH FUCK! BRUMAK! Everybody in the tank!" shouted Sam as a Brumak appeared above the hole in the ceiling. Everybody piled in while Natsu cranked the engine to life, taking a seat behind the wheel. "Somebody get on that fucking cannon and shut that bastard up!" he yelled before throwing the tank into drive.

"Natsu, what about the garage door?" questioned Erza as Sam climbed into the gunners seat, turning the turret toward the pursuing brumak.

"Who cares, I have a tank!" he shouted seconds before driving through the garage door in a squeal of tearing metal.

 **BOOM!**

The shell had impacted the Brumak, causing it to stagger for a few moments before it continued it's pursuit.

"Scarlet! I need you to reload for me, I can't do both!" commanded Sam as an empty tank shell clattered to the floor.

"You got it." said Erza as she grabbed a fresh tank shell before loading it into the breach.

 **Whooosh**

A barrage of rockets were headed their way. " We got incoming, Natsu!" yelled Sam as the rockets bracketed the tank, but fortunately missed as Natsu jinked and swerved the tank down the ruined roads outside of Andius.

 **BOOM!**

That next shell impacted the Brumak right in the face, causing massive damage. However, it still would not fall. "Shit! Another shell Scarlet!"

The machine guns on the pursuing monster were now blinking as the gunner tried to kill the fleeing humans.

 **BOOM!**

This shot went wide as Natsu hit a dip in the road. "Dammit Dragneel! Watch the road!"

"You wanna switch!" he yelled back before swerving around another pothole.

The Brumak fired another salvo of rockets, this time hitting close enough to lift the rear of the tank before it slammed back to earth. Erza was flung forward before she managed to regain her balance, loading another shell into the cannon.

 **BOOM!**

This shell went straight and true, punching right into the brumak's head before the shell finally detonated. The head disappeared in an angry explosion of bloody flesh, brain, and chunks of flying steel.

"Good job everybody...looks like we're in the clear." said Sam in an exhausted voice.

"Sooo Natsu, how long of a drive do we have?" asked Glenn from the back.

"Eh, I'd say 2-3 hours so get comfortable"

"Ahh, shit."

 **Earthland: Juvia's and Happy's house 8:00 a.m.**

Its been over two months since Erza disappeared in a flash of light at the guild hall. Her vanishing affected everybody in different ways. Mira had shut herself in her room for days after the loss of her best friend. When she finally emerged, she was a totally different person wearing a pink dress and bright smile. While many at the guild saw this as a new and improved Mira, others new better. Mainly her two siblings, Happy, and Juvia saw this as her way to cope. Lisanna had tried to convince Happy to live with her, but the little blue cat refused. Saying that he wouldn't abandon Juvia since she lost one of her best friends that day.

One odd change to the guild was the placement of the Lancer behind the bar. While it had been difficult, Levy and Evergreen had managed to make some additional ammunition for the deadly weapon. Most of the mages weren't interested, but Mira and Evergreen,expressed an interest in learning how to wield the weapon.

Cana and Gildarts had finally told the guild about their new father daughter relationship, but it honestly didn't change anything much except for a few more jobs together and that Gildarts started taking shorter quests. Elfman had recovered from his wounds and finally asked Evergreen on a date. From what everybody heard, it actually went quite well. As for Levy, she held true to her word and disbanded team Shadowgear. While she has started to talk with Jet and Droy again, she had held firm with her decision. Grey had been driving himself with more and more difficult missions or just straight up training. Lastly, Juvia has started to seriously train out in the woods near her home. One reason is to merely get stronger for her guild, but the main driving force was her determination to be strong for her brave Natsu.

"Hey Juvia, can we head to the guild? Lisanna promised me a tasty fish. " said happy as he flew around the water mage.

"Oh, I suppose Juvia can go see what jobs are available today."

"YAY! Fish!" exclaimed the excited little blue cat as he landed on Juvia's shoulder. Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at the guild hall. It was fairly empty, however. Approaching the bar, Juvia took a seat next to Mira before placing an order for breakfast with Lisanna.

"Good morning Juvia, how are you today?" asked Mira with a bright smile.

"Juvia is well. Is Mira having a pleasant morning?"

"I am, but I was surprised how many mages took job requests today. With the exception of Grey, Levy, Gildarts, and master, almost every member is on a mission. Well except for Jet and Droy. They just haven't come in yet."

"Are there any jobs left?"

"Yes a couple, but it is slim pickings now." said Mira as she pointed to the request board.

"Well, Juvia is going to see if she can find a job for today." she replied before walking over to the request board. Juvia was starting to look it over when there was a strange flash of light from outside the guild hall. Then...the screaming started. The screaming was soon followed by the sound of gunfire before the guild doors were flung open.

It was Jet covered in blood. A large slash was running down the right side of his chest as he staggered into the hall. "Lo...cust" he stuttered out before collapsing to the floor. Juvia was already running towards the door with the remainder of the guild in tow. Lisanna and Happy were already moving Jet to the infirmary to start treating his wound.

When Juvia emerged outside, she was greeted with a scene from hell. There were dozens of locust in the street, attacking anyone and everything in sight. Already several buildings were burning as the bodies of countless people littered the streets. One of them was still moving, trying to crawl away. It was Droy. Before the mages of Fairy Tail could move to help, one of the vile locust spotted the wounded man. Stomping over, it raised it boot high above Droy's head...

 **Crunch**

In a horrifying display of blood, Droy had died. A member of Fairy Tail had just been murdered right before their eyes. That's when the locust noticed the mages.

 _Huuummmanns_ it hissed out before aiming its weapon.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR! KILL THEM ALL!" screamed out Gildarts as he sent a wave of crash magic at the closest group of locust, turning them into small cubes. That was the trigger needed to unleash the fury of all the mages present.

" **Ice Make: Ice Daggers!"** Grey shouted out as he sent a wave of daggers at a trio of locust, impaling them against a nearby wall.

Mira had transformed into her satan soul before flying into the air. **"Soul Extinction!"** she screamed out, launching a massive blast at a group of six locust in the street.

Juvia had already trapped three locust in her water orbs before she activated her next spell. **"Water lock: Drain."** This spell was only used for life and death situations, and this was one of them. Juvia watched as all the liquids in the three bodies of the locust were slowly drained out of them, turning the monsters into dry lifeless husks.

It took almost a full hour to track down the last locust drone before the area was secured. By that time however, almost ten whole city blocks had started burning from the locust attack. Juvia had used her water magic to help put out the fires, but now she was just standing in the middle of the street with tears in her eyes. Looking up, she saw the embers and ashes from the burning of her beloved Magnolia.

 **Bam! Chapter 8 is done! Hope everybody enjoyed it! Been getting some awesome feedback so leave reviews or PM me.**

 **The Happy. Still not a talking blue cat**

 **Happy: Are you sure your not a cat?**

 **The Happy: Yes!**

 **haha alright i am done!**


	9. Power

**Alright some shit went down as the last chapter ended. I mean a damn slaughter in Magnolia. I hope everybody enjoyed Juvia's new attack. Anyway's here is chapter 9. Oh, in case anybody is wondering when everybody is at Jacincto, they're just in normal military clothing. The armor is only worn on missions or combat**

 **I still don't own Gears or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 9: Power**

 **Earthland: Era**

It had been two days since the locust appeared in Magnolia. The attack had only lasted for barely an hour, but in that one hour...hundreds died. Reports from survivors in the area said that the Fairy Tail mage, Droy managed to save over twenty people. His sacrifice allowed them to flee and find safety. His bravery and sacrifice earned him an honorary position as an S-class wizard. However, this does not hide the fact he died a very gruesome death at the hands of these monsters.

When word of this attack got out, it spread like wildfire. Within a day, the council had gotten involved, seeking answers for the tragedy. While the official word is that the monsters were the cause of a new dark guild, the members of the council where learning the truth.

"So Master Makarov, you know the source of the attack in Magnolia?" asked Org from his council seat.

"I do."

"Well, why don't you enlighten us?" asked councilman Siegrain with a condescending look.

"Very well, they are called 'The Locust Horde' and they come from another universe."

"That's preposterous! You expect us to believe that?" yelled Org as he glared at the short guild master.

"It is the truth. Two of my mages, Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet are currently trapped in that universe, fighting these horrible monsters."

Siegrain's eyes widened at the mention of Erza. " _No! If she's gone...how will I bring back Zeref!?"_ He was about to speak up before councilwoman Ultear interrupted.

"If this what you say is true Makarov, how did you come by this information? Because I for one have not heard of these 'Locust' before today."

"It was all thanks to one of my mages, Levy McGarden. She managed to build a device to find Natsu after he disappeared all those years ago. Surprisingly it worked and we found him, but..."

"Are you saying Fairy Tail caused this!?" asked Org in anger.

"Of course not! The very first occurrence happened over four years ago when Natsu first disappeared! Nothing happened until a few weeks ago!" he shouted out to the councilman before calming down and continuing.

"We found Natsu in that other universe, embroiled in a war...That's when we first saw the locust...and the ones that attacked Magnolia are small fry compared to some of the ones that we saw Natsu fight."

"Are you serious!?" shouted Org as he looked at Makarov in disbelief.

"Yes...there are far worse locust than these mere foot soldiers. It took awhile, but we managed to learn some of the history of this world Natsu was stranded on. The humans of this other universe of Sera have been fighting these locust for over 14 years now...and it has been devastating for them."

"How bad is it there?" asked Ultear as she listened in fascination.

"From what i gather, over 70% of the planet's surface was burned in a massive global counter-attack to stop the locust. Billions of the people there have died in this war of genocide started by the locust."

Silence overtook the council chamber as each member processed the information in shock.

"D...Did you say billions?" asked Ultear with wide eyes.

"I did...and unfortunately there isn't anything we can do about it. Hell, we can't even communicate with them right now.'

"You managed to communicate with them?"

"Yes, but right now it's impossible. The device Levy built had a horrible malfunction...which caused Erza Scarlet to be transported there as well. Best estimate is over four months until she has a new one built."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"Oh, hows that?"

"I have a lost magic known as 'Arc of Time' I should be able to repair this device of your mage, but I have one request."

"What's that, councilwoman?"

"I wish to view this other universe along with your guild."

"That should be acceptable...however Fairy Tail and Magnolia are in a time of mourning. You may come to our guild in a few days time, no earlier."

"That's fine...and you have my deepest sympathies for your loss." said Ultear as the other council members nodded in a show of respect.

"Now, if you will all excuse me I have a guild to get back to." said Makarov as he turned around and walked out of the chamber room. Within minutes, the council was empty except for Siegrain.

 _"I need to find a way to get Erza back! Or perhaps go to this Sera world and retrieve her! My plan cannot succeed without her!"_ the blue-haired twin of Jellal thought in anger, unknowingly being watched by a floating orb.

"Oh, such a foolish boy. His plans are already doomed to fail." muttered Ultear before closing the view on the orb.

 **Jacincto**

Echo had managed to make it back to the city in one piece, despite the extra time it took driving driving in a noisy, cramped Centaur tank. When they arrived, the squad barely had enough time to get out of the tank before Prescott showed up. After handing over the disk, he promptly left without even a word of thanks. That had been two days ago. For now though, Echo was on the backburner, with a little bit of down time.

"Man, what is up with those two? As soon as we get back its 'where are you going Natsu?' or 'we need to talk Natsu' seriously, what is up with chicks?" he muttered to himself, walking down the hallway toward the motor pool. He was gonna start fixing up the tank he had driven back. ' _Fucking miracle it didn't shake apart. That thing was sitting there for like 10 years.'_ he thought before arriving at his garage.

" _Damn_."he thought, Erza was there waiting for him. "How'd you know I would be here?" he asked.

"Really Natsu? Its either here, the mess, or your bunk. You never go anywhere else." said Erza.

"Huh, so you figured me out." he replied before grabbing his tools and sliding under the tank. "So not that I don't mind the visit, but what are you doing here?" his voice slightly muffled.

"Well, back in Andius you said we would talk...and its been two days. Since you've been avoiding me, I decided to ambush you." replied the red-head as she sat down and leaned against the large wheel.

"You know I didn't mean to do that...just dunno what to say.'

Erza was quiet for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "You know...I loved you even before you got stranded here."

"Wait, seriously? But I was such a dumbass back then."

Erza let out a small laugh as she sat there. "True, you were a dumbass. But you were also a kind, friendly, loving dumbass."

"Hehe, yeah I was quite the character back then...hey Erza I need another pair of hands, can you help me out?"

"Sure" she agreed before sliding under the tank next to Natsu. _"This is my chance!'_ she thought.

"Alright, I need you to hold this part in place while I tighten it"

"Got it" she said while Natsu started to work. Within a minute the task was done.

"Cool, thanks Erza...uh, what are you doing?" he questioned as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Natsu...do you love me?"

"C'mon Erza, of course I do...I just don't go around blabbing it to everybody."

"But you sho..." He was interrupted in mid sentence as she pressed her lips to his. At first he was shocked and broke away. That only lasted a second though as he looked her in the eyes. He leaned back in and kissed her with a passion as she started running her hands through his pink hair. The two were so immersed in each other, they didn't hear the side door to the garage open.

"Hey kid, that better be a girl down there otherwise I'll be disappointed and have to re-teach you about the birds and the bees."

"Awe C'mon Baird, you know our boy is popular with the ladies."

"Seriously Baird? You had to be a pain in the ass now?" said Natsu as he slid out from under the tank and stood up to face the blonde.

"Awe, don't be like that baby, we never see each other anymore." said Cole with a grin

"Yeah kid, can't have my protege getting soft in the head... who's down there anyway?" as Baird pointed to Erza's feet.

"Eh, just give her a minute. She gets embarrassed easily."

 _"What, I don't get embarrassed!"_ Erza yelled inside her head before coming out from under the tank.

Standing up, she looked at the two older gears before speaking. "Good afternoon gentlemen. I was just helping Natsu fix the tank. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going." said a heavily blushing Erza as she left the garage.

"Woooo! Damn Natsu you ARE the man!" cheered Cole as he gave a friendly slap to Natsu's back.

"Well, it was a girl...how about that?"

"Of course it was a girl! I would've gotten farther too if you hadn't barged in!" shouted Natsu as Cole let out a hearty laugh.

Erza had practically ran down the hallway as soon as she was out of the garage. Rounding a corner, she couldn't stop in time as she collided with Sam, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Damn Scarlet, were's the fire?"asked Sam as she climbed back onto her feet, followed by Erza a moment later.

"No fire...just a humiliating situation."

"Oh. What happened?"

"well I was talking to Natsu about my feelings toward him and how he felt. One thing led to another before we were...kissing under the tank. Then Baird and Cole walked in. I feel like such a fool!" she exclaimed in embarrassment

Sam looked at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Really? Thats it Scarlet? You were K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Who cares about that? If you were caught butt naked in a broom closet with the guy, then sure. But the worst that's gonna happen is Baird will tease you for a day and then forget about it."

'Sigh' "Your right Sam...I freaked out about nothing...Wait. Aren't you interested in Natsu too?

"How'd you guess?"

"Oh I just know. But how can you give me relationship advice for the same guy you like?"

"Eh, I don't mind sharing him." she responded with a shrug.

"Seriously? But what will society think?"

"Erza, who gives a fuck what society thinks. If your cool with it and the same goes for Natsu, then I'll be alright...just don't ask me to join in or anything when you decide to fuck him."

Once again, Erza's face flushed in embarrassment. "I wasn't going to SAM!" she shouted out.

"Damn you need to lighten up." replied Sam with a chuckle. "Anyways you hungry? I'm heading to the mess."

"Yeah, I could eat something.' replied a still blushing Erza as the two women started walking down the hallway.

 **En route to the coastal city of Kinnerlake, the following day.**

"Man, why do I always have to drive?"asked Natsu as he drove the packhorse down the battered hiway. (AN: Packhorse's in the Gears universe is basically a Humvee here in ours...I looked up a picture in case anybody was wondering. haha)

"Didn't you volunteer to drive?" asked Sam from the passenger seat.

"Tch...only cause everybody else sucks at it."

"Hey, I drive fine!" exclaimed Glenn from the back.

"No man, no you don't." replied Natsu as he drove around a collapsed E-hole in the ground. "Hey Sam, how far to the power plant?

"Should be a couple miles still, why?"

"Cause I don't wanna be driving this into the city. Too many places for an ambush."

"Didn't Hoffman say the city should be locust free?" asked Erza from the back seat.

"Yeah, he did. Doesn't mean he's right though." replied Natsu. Following a bend in the road, Natsu suddenly slammed on the brakes. "Well, looks like we're not going this way." Practically half the neighborhood had collapsed into the street, blocking any further travel with the packhorse.

"Should we try backtracking?" asked Erza.

"We wont find any other roads into the city, at least from this side anyway...No it looks like we're hoofing it." replied Sam as she stepped out of the vehicle. She was soon followed by the rest of Echo. "Well c'mon, I think we can find a way through that bowling alley over there." she pointed out, heading to the left side of the street.

"So why are we here again?" asked Glenn from the back of the group.

"We gotta turn the power back on. Even though the city was abandoned, some of the COG's installations in the area aren't. So we get to go turn on a fucking switch. That answer your question?" replied Natsu as he glanced back at Glenn. They were walking through the ruined bowling alley, heading to the collapsed far wall. Surprisingly, some of the lanes still had full racks of pins.

"Hey, how about a game Sam? Bet i could get a strike."

"Doubt it. In..." she was interrupted as the floor started to vibrate. "Damn! We got incoming! Quick, get behind that counter!" she commanded as the four members of Echo vaulted the old customer counter.

Within seconds three E-holes had appeared in the lanes. Over a dozen drones had appeared along with a lone boomer.

 **Booom!**

The boomer had fired, the grenade going high, impacting the ceiling. Small chunks of wood and plaster rained down on their heads, showering the counter with debris.

"Gun em down before they find cover! Erza, you have a mulcher?" asked Sam as she fired at an approaching grub, blowing the top of its head clean off.

"Yeah."

"Then mow these fuckers down.'

In a flash of light, Erza had a mulcher in her hands before she slammed it onto the counter. _"alright, just do what Natsu would_ do." she thought to herself before pulling the trigger. Erza concentrated on the boomer first, the bullets blowing through the chest cavity in a spray of blood. After that, she tacked the gun back and forth, quickly killing all the remaining locust in the bowling alley.

Natsu let out a short whistle before giving Erza a quick pat on the back. "That was some nice shooting. Bastards never stood a chance." he grinned next to her.

"Uh yeah, thanks."

"Lets get moving Echo, we still have a lot of ground to cover." commanded Sam as they walked out of the building. They found themselves on a two lane street strewn with rubble and a few ruined cars.

 _rumble..._

"Awe dammit. We just killed some of these fuckers..." muttered Natsu as he took cover behind a large block of concrete. The others had already taken cover by the time the locust emerged. "Hope you like your asses burned off...' he said darkly before lighting his hand on fire and throwing the attack at the cluster of locust. In a flash, they were incinerated in an explosion of flames, the flesh burning from their bones.

 _rumble...rumble..._

 _Griiiindd._

A grinder had appeared behind them while another group of locust drones had emerged in front of them.

"Dammit, into that house!' commanded Natsu as he ran to a half collapsed two-story house, the others on his heels as bullets started crisscrossing the street. "Glenn. you and me upstairs! We can hit them from up there. Sam, you got it down here?"

"You bet." as she took cover next to the doorway with Erza below the ruined bay window. Sam leaned out of cover, sending a stream of bullets at the grinder, staggering it backwards. She ducked back as she reloaded.

 _Rumble.._

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" shouted out Sam as another E-hole appeared in the street. The locust started to climb out, some of them finding cover to her front. Within seconds,a hailstorm of bullets rained down from above, ripping through their flesh. "Thanks for the assist, Dragneel!" shouted Sam as the grinder started firing again. Making a snap decision, Sam moved to the other side of the doorframe. Peering out of cover, she saw a drone about to lob a grenade. Raising her rifle, Sam fired off a burst. By some strange miracle of the universe, one of her bullets hit the grenade in mid swing. The explosion consumed the grub and sent shrapnel flying into a nearby companion of his, completely shredding one of its legs. The grinder was still firing as bullets chipped away at the exterior of the house. Looking over, she saw Erza fling a grenade at a duo of grubs. An explosion ripped through the two a second later as they were flung away in messy, red chunks. Sam snapped back to attention as the grinder finally stopped firing to reload. " _Gotcha now"_ she smirked before leaning out of cover once again, sending lancer fire down range, punching bloody holes in its head.

Erza had two grubs left in front of her. Popping up she fired at the one on the left. Her bullets punched through the grubs femur, shattering the leg. The locust fell to the ground before attempting to crawl away, leaving a bloody trail. This, however had bought time for the final locust to run through a hole in the far wall, with a lancer held high.

"Oh shit!' she exclaimed before revving her chainsaw and meeting the locust in a clash of grinding steel.

"AHHHHHHH! You wont defeat me!" Erza screamed out as she put more weight behind the attack, biting the saw into the collarbone. The locust screamed in agony as the saw tore through its chest and lungs, spraying Erza in a mess of blood. _"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! That was way too close!"_ thought Erza in a slight panic.

"You alright Scarlet?" as Sam walked over, the area now secure from any locust.

"Y..Yeah...just give me second." she replied while taking deep breaths. Natsu and Glenn came down the stairs a few seconds later, rifles in hand. The two remained silent as Erza calmed her breathing and got herself under control.

"Sorry about that, but a lancer battle is quite...unnerving."

"They always are Erza, they always are... So Sam, we ready to get moving?" asked Natsu as he reloaded his rifle.

"Yeah, lets go. We still have alot of ground to cover." she said as the squad started heading to the power plant once agian.

 **Earthland: A train bound for Hargeon**

Mira was in a shitty, depressed mood. The past few days have just been awful for the guild and Magnolia as a whole. Jet had lingered for two horrible days before he finally passed away that night. Mira had been right there with Levy in his final moments...

 _ **Flashback to last night...**_

'Jet I'm sorry! I was such a fool and i ruined team shadowgear because of my anger. You and Droy must've hated me." she choked out as she sat next to the bed-ridden speed mage.

"Levy...we never hated you. Yeah we were sad, but we messed up too." He winced in pain as he struggled to breathe. Raising his hand, he grasped her's before continuing. "Levy. Your so smart and beautiful. Hell, you contacted a whole other universe...nobody has every done that before. Just don't lose that drive for knowlegde okay? Just remember that our family of Fairy Tail will be there for you no matter what."

"But you'll be there too right?" she could barely control her sobbing now.

"No...No I don't think I will be. Just remember that Me and Droy, we both cared for you and you will always be...our friend..."

With those last words his hand went limp and Jet took his last breath.

"AAAAUUUUGGHHHHHH!" Levy screamed out as she collapsed to the floor in a mess of tears. Mira stayed silent as she came over and wrapped Levy in a hug, cradling the sobbing girl on the floor.

Jet was buried that evening, becoming the last victim of the locust attack. With his death, the casualties reached a total of 352 dead. After the funeral the members left for home. Nobody had the strength to talk or reminisce about days past. Well except for Juvia and Happy, the two were seen following Levy home. The water mage considered Levy one of her best friends and was determined to be there for her.

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _"I just couldn't be at the guild today...I just needed to be away from it all."_ she thought as the train rattled down the tracks. She sat in silence with her thoughts before hearing a conversation between to women. They were both a few seats away from her.

"Hey did you hear? Salamander is in Hargeon!" said the first woman.

"Oh the famous fire mage? I hear he's dreamy." the second woman replied.

The word 'Salamander' had peaked her interest. Standing up, she approached the two women.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear. Did you say 'Salamander?"

"Thats right! He's a famous mage from the Fairy Tail if i remember correctly." said the first woman.

"Oh my, then I will definitely have to meet him on my trip." Mira said with a smile before heading back to her seat. " _No way this guy is Natsu. Sure that was his nickname started by some villagers way back when. But that was years ago. Since Macao is the only other fire mage we have, this guy is obviously an impostor...and he has the nerve to use Natsu's name!? Oh this bastard will pay dearly..."_ she thought darkly as the train approached the city.

Ten minutes later, Mira had disembarked before heading into town. "Now, where is this son of a bitch." Mira uttered darkly as shes started to search. She didn't have far to look.

"Oh my god its him!"

"He's so dreamy!"

"So handsome!"

"I can't believe it's really salamander!"

These were the words Mira heard as she approached the crowd. _"Time to see who this is."_ she thought with anger in her eyes. Pushing her way through the crowd of fangirls, she emerged into the center spotting the center of attention. It was a blue haired man with a tattoo above his right eye and a cloak draped over his shoulders. On the other side of the group of fan girls stood A beautiful blonde woman in a blue miniskirt and white sleeveless vest. As she looked at the approaching white haired woman. Her thought cleared as she recognized the woman.

 _"Oh wow, that's Mirajane from Fairy Tail. But what's she doing here?"_ thought Lucy before she realized something. " _Wait a minute...that feeling is gone. That creep was using charm magic!"_ As she watched the unfolding conversation.

"Oh my. It seems that my fame has attracted even more beauties. I truly am honored. Now would you like an autograph to mark this special occasion my dear?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?"

"Of course. I always have time for my adoring public." he replied with his best smile.

"Are you really 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail?"

"Oh my yes, I am quite popular in that guild."

"Really." as Mira looked at the man with rage in her eyes. In a flash of light, she had transformed into her satan soul. It took less than a second before she had her hand grasped around the mans throat. Lifting him up in the air, she started talking once again.

"See I know your lying because I personally know the Salamander, and he is nothing like you. So now you will tell me who you are otherwise i will break your bones." she said in a voice filled with hate.

"You must be mistaken, I really am salamander!" the man pleaded as he tried to escape Mira's grasp.

"Wrong answer." Grabbing the man's forearm with her left hand, she used her immense strength to break the bone.

 **Snap!**

 **"** AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!" The man screamed in agony as his right arm was now at an odd angle. The crowd was frozen in shock before most of them fled. Except for one woman.

 _"Holy shit! She just snapped his arm like a twig..."_ Lucy thought with wide, shocked eyes.

"Now I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Bo...Bora"

"Bora? Bora of Prominence? Oh I've heard of you. Last I heard, your a wanted criminal."

"Wait, he's a criminal?" asked Lucy as she watched the exchange unfold.

Mira looked in her direction before looking back at Bora. "Yes, hes wanted for robbery, assault, fraud, attempted murder, murder, kidnapping, and most recently slavery. He specializes in attractive women. Your very lucky I came along. If I hadn't you would be a slave by tomorrow."

"A...A..A slave?"

"Thats right." she replied before looking at the sniveling man. "Now, where is the rest of your crew? If you tell me now, I will spare your life."

"...My cruise ship...in the harbor." He cried out.

"Are there any slaves on board?"

"N...No. We just arrived today. We...we were going to start collecting tonight." he stuttered out in fear.

"Thank you for the information. Now to ensure you don't run away." She hissed out before throwing him to the ground. With a powerful stomp, she smashed her foot down on his kneecap. The bone shattered as he cried in agony once again. "Would you please keep an eye on him, I'll be right back." she asked while looking at Lucy. A moment later she took flight, heading to the harbor.

"P..P..Please miss, you have to help me!' The sniveling slave trader groveled out.

Lucy saw red at his words. _"He dares ask me for help...after he tried to lure me into being a slave!?"_ she thought before swinging her leg back.

"LUCY KICK!"

The attack went straight and true, impacting against his groin with a loud crunch.

"AAAAAUUUGGGGHHH!"

"That's for trying to make me a slave! You disgust me." she finished before spitting on his face. Looking over the harbor, Lucy could see Mirajane hovering over a ship. Mira had started to gather energy into her palms, forming a massive ball of purple magic. A second later, she launched it at the ship. The large boat didn't stand a chance at that kind of power. The explosion left nothing in its wake except a few floating bodies and small pieces of debris. Within a minute, Mira had flown back and landed next to the shattered man.

"Wow! That was amazing Mira!"

"hehe. I take it your a fan?"

"Uh...kinda" Lucy answered meekly. Mira was about to say more, but was interrupted the approach of a platoon of rune knights.

"What happened here?" asked the captain.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. I found Bora of Prominence posing as a member of fairy tail. He was planning on enslaving some of the women of this town." said Mira as she transformed back into her normal state.

"I see...Men! Get this garbage out of my sight! Get him ready for interrogation...I'm gonna have some questions for him later." he commanded to his men before looking at the two women with hard eyes. "As for you two...you ladies get a nice reward for his capture! 800,000 jewel if I'm not mistaken. Carl! Go and fetch the reward for these two!" he commanded out once again.

Ten minutes later the two had 400,000 jewel each as they were walking through the town talking.

"You know...you deserve this more than I do...I didn't do anything." Lucy voiced in concern.

"Thats not true. You landed a very nice kick." as Mira gave her a smile before continuing. "Would you like to get some lunch with me? I know of a decent restaurant in the area."

"Are you sure? I mean your so famous...and I'm just a nobody.."

"First of all your not a nobody, your uh...I'm sorry I never got your name?"

"Oh! It's Lucy."

"Well Lucy, its been very nice to meet you..are you a wizard by any chance?'

"Yeah. I call celestial spirits with my keys."

"How about you tell me all about them over some food? I really need to eat something now hehe."

"That sounds great."

* * *

Two hours later the women were on a train bound for Magnolia.

"Wow! I can't believe I get to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy was practically bursting with excitement.

"Lucy."

"Uh, yeah Mira?"

"I know your excited, but when we get to the guild hall...please be respectful."

"Oh, are there alot of rules?"

"No, its not that. We lost two of our guildmates during a horrible attack on the city. So please try to be understanding when we arrive..many are still in mourning."

"Oh...yeah. I can do that. Uh, do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really...but you would find out soon anyway so I'll tell you everything."

The story Mira told took over an hour...but when she was done, Lucy's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Th...that really happened?"

"Yes...I'm sorry your joining isn't at a happier time.'

"Ill be alright...maybe I can be of help somehow?"

"Thats very kind of you, but for now we still have a few hours left. I think i'll be taking a nap." said Mira as she got comfortable and closed her eyes.

Lucy was staring out of the window as thoughts raced around her head. " _Monsters, Parallel universes with no magic, global wars. A man capable of destroying a whole city with one attack...just what have I gotten myself into?"_ Lucy thought as the landscape raced on by.

* * *

 **Sera: Kinnerlake**

 **"** About time we got here, all these streets are fucked up now." complained Glenn as he and the rest of Echo approached the power plant.

"Well, what do expect man? This whole city was trashed." replied Natsu as he approached the front double doors. Giving a push, they slowly swung open.

"Huh, I guess they forgot to turn off the lights.' uttered Natsu as he looked around the well lit lobby.

"Considering the state of the city, I find it quite surprising as well." said Erza as she walked up to Natsu's side.

"Its probably some emergency generator, but C'mon lets go flip some switches." commanded Sam as she walked down the main hallway. It took a few minutes, but they find their way into the main plant.

"God damn, this place is a fucking maze!" voiced Natsu as Echo looked around at the maze of machinery and catwalks crisscrossing the very large room.

"Yean, but the main control room is right across the room from us. So let's get moving." commanded Sam as she took point with Natsu behind her. They had just started walking on the main catwalk before it let a loud groaning sound.

 **SNAP!**

The flooring gave way, tumbling Sam and Natsu to the ground below.

"Sam! Natsu! are you all right?" asked Erza from above.

The two gears slowly rose to their feet before Sam replied. "Yeah, were good. Just taking a little detour is all. You two find another way around, We'll meet you later. Lets go, Dragneel." as the two started walking into the maze of machinery. The two hadn't gotten far before hearing a sound they both dreaded.

 _groundwalkersssss..._

"They had a split second to find cover before gunfire from a hammerburst started flying down the aisle. Natsu was behind a support column while Sam had ducked behind a transformer box. Sam was already firing at the locust ahead of them, exchanging a series of short bursts. But, she didn't see the second locust that had appeared at the far end of the transformer, with a revved up lancer in hand.

Natsu didn't think, he just reacted as he ran across the aisle, ignoring the gunfire. Revving his lancer, he meet the bastard just in time. Spinning blades met in a shower of sparks. "You won't take Sam away from me, fucker!" he yelled out as he brought the chainsaw down, cutting the locust into broken, shattered mess.

" _Oh fuck...If Natsu hadn't seen that grub...I'd be dead now. That decides it, no more waiting around. When we get back to base, I'm fucking the guy."_ she thought before turning her attention back to the front.

"Sam, I'm gonna flank these bastards. Watch your ass alright?" he said before disappearing around the corner. He was met with two approaching wretches, that he quickly dispatched with two short bursts. Approaching the next corner, he slowly peeked around the corner. Spotting four locust firing from behind a large steam pipe, Natsu grabbed a frag from his belt. Bringing it into a slow spin, he released it. Watching it arch through the air, it landed right in the middle of the four. They didn't have time to evade, as the grenade detonated. The blast wave blew three of them apart into bloody chunks as the fourth collapsed to the ground, trying to crawl away. Natsu walked up to the wounded grub before raising his boot and smashing it down onto its head.

"Try to kill MY Sam, you fuckers..." he muttered out before he turned around to rejoin her. However, she was already behind him...with the biggest grin on her face.

"Sooo, I'm yours huh? Well i guess we're gonna have to do something about that later." she said in a smug tone.

"Dammit, you weren't supposed to hear that." he grumbled as she approached him.

"Thanks for the save Dragneel. Seriously, you saved my life.' she said with seriousness before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Now enough with all this mushy crap, we got a job to do.' she said with a smile, before heading down another aisle. After a few more minutes of navigating, they found themselves at the door to the control room. Opening the door, Natsu was face to face with a snarling locust.

"Oh shit!" he yelled before firing a burst into the grubs belly. As it started to fall, he spun it around and used the wounded grub as a body shield. Forcing his way into the room, he fired his snub at the closest drone. The bullets smashed into its face as Sam came around Natsu, firing at one of the locust near a broken terminal. Her bullets stitched along its left side, causing the locust to fire randomly around the room as it fell. The bullets sparked of metal before impacting Natsu's temporary shield.

"Well, waddya know? Locust are good for something." he said before snapping the drones neck. The last drone was down for the count before Sam finished it off with a plunge of her lancer.

"Well, we secured the room. Lets hope these fuckers didn't fuck everything up." mentioned Natsu as he approached the main control panel. While he was doing that, Erza and Glenn had walked into the room.

"So Natsu, how does it look?" asked Erza before she covered the door.

"Well, from what I can tell we need to flip two switches to get the power running agian, but it looks like they are on opposite sides of the plant."

"So? We just have to go to one and then the other right?" asked Glenn as he leaned against the far wall.

"Unfortunately they need to be flipped at simultaneously. So we need to split up again."

"Alright. Dragneel, you and Parks go right. Me and Scarlet go left. Sound off on the radio when you arrive." Commanded Sam before leaving the room with Scarlet.

The two women were walking down the hallway with their weapons at the ready. Coming to a corner, Erza eased up and peered around the corner. She was taken aback at the sight of what had once been a dozen men and women. Thats when the smell hit her.

"Oh God, I'm gonna be sick!" she voiced out before hurling up the contents of her stomach.

"Damn, that is ripe! You okay Scarlet?"

"Yeah...just the smell got to me. Sorry."

"Don't worry I've been there. Trust me. But keep your guard up, this looks like wretches."

 _ **Clang! Clang!**_

Two ceiling panels had fallen behind them, with five wretches soon following.

"FUCK! They dropped in behind us!" yelled Sam as she opened fire, her bullets blowing through the closest one.

 _ **Clang!**_

"There's some more in front!" bellowed Erza as she grabbed her gnasher. Pointing at the closest one, she pulled the trigger. Blowing it in half, she pumped a shell before firing at the tiny horde approaching her. She fired again and again at the wretches, managing to kill all of them except one. Her gun clicked empty as it ran toward her. Not having time to reload, Erza hefted it as a club before swinging it at the approaching enemy. With a sickening crack, the blow connected sending the wretch flying into the wall.

"Nice hit, Scarlet. I almost felt that one." Sam chuckled as Erza reloaded her shotgun. Holstering it on her back, she once again had her lancer out.

"Thanks. I just kinda reacted."

"Thats good. Thinking takes to long anyway.'

The two continued down the body strewn hallway before coming before another door. Sam gave it a swift kick, before entering the room.

"Well that definitely looks like a switch." voiced Sam before activating the radio. "Hey Dragneel, we just found the switch."

" _Really? We've been waiting for what, Like two hours?"_

 _"_ Don't be a smartass. You ready?" asked Sam as she approached the switch.

 _"Yeah..on the count of three...1...2...3!"_

Sam threw the switch. Within seconds the whole facility was lighting up as electricity started flowing once again. "Alright Scarlet, lets get the fuck outta here."

"Yeah, I could really use a bath...think I got chunks of locust in my hair." replied the red-head as the two headed to the exit. A few minutes later, they had reunited with the rest of Echo.

Thats when the ground started to tilt. The four gears were thrown to the ground as the floor shifted under their feet.

"Shit! We gotta move!" yelled Natsu as he picked himself up before helping Erza to her feet. "Come on, the exits this way!" he shouted over the rumbling before breaking into a run.

Echo squad was running as the ground bucking and the building started to collapse around them. Natsu was the first one to see the exit in front of them. _C'mon, almost there..."_ he thought while he pumped his legs to go faster. A few seconds later he was out of the door, in the main parking lot. Continuing his sprint, he kept going until the ground stabilized beneath his feet. Turning around, he saw his comrades still running with a massive crater appearing behind them. Erza and Glenn made it to safety, but Sam was lagging behind. Taking one final leap as the ground disappeared beneath her, she jumped forward with her arm extended.

" _Oh shit! I'm not gonna make it"_ Sam thought as she closed her eyes, preparing to fall to her death. But, it didn't happen. She felt a strong hand clasped around hers. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the face of Natsu Dragneel.

"I got you Sam.' he said with a smile before he started to pull her up. A few seconds later she found herself on solid ground, gasping for breath. As she slowed her breathing, she looked over at a grinning Natsu. _"Damn that smug grin of his...he's enjoying this"_ she thought before climbing to her feet.

"Looks like thats twice today." he smirked before looking at the power plant...or where it had been. "Awe dammit! We came all this way for nothing!" as he looked at the massive crater that had swallowed up the whole power plant.

"What happened? It was fine when we arrived?' asked Erza from a few feet away.

"Fucking locust is what happened. Probably a corpser digging around down there." he muttered before looking at the others. "Well, no point in sticking around here. We probably should get back to the packhorse."

"Yeah, if we hurry, we might be back in Jacincto before nightfall.' voiced Sam as she walked next to Natsu. The other two gears quickly followed as they headed back into the city as storm clouds formed overhead.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Lucy was looking up at the guild hall in front of her.

"Wow, it looks so amazing Mira!"

"Yeah it does...would you care to do the honors?"

'You bet!" and with that, Lucy pushed open the wooden double doors. It was not what she expected. The few people in the guild looked beaten down and subdued as Lucy and Mira walked into the guild hall.

"Welcome back Mira. How was Hargeon?" asked a white haired girl from behind the bar.

"Eh, fifty fifty. I got to break some bones and blow up a ship, but I also met our newest member." replied Mira as she gave lucy a slight shove forward.

"Uh...he..hello, my names Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Lisanna. I would introduce you, but most of the guild stayed home today."

"Oh yeah...Mira told me about what happened. For what it's worth I'm sorry."

"Thanks. But hey, lets get you that guild mark."

"Don't I need to take a test or meet the master or something?"

"Nah, I'm sure the master will love you. Besides he's meeting the councilwoman at the train station. He should be back in a little bit. Now come on, I'll get you your mark." With that, Lucy followed Lisanna as the shorter girl gave a tour of the hall. Mira decided to leave them be before walking over to Levy, who was surprisingly working on repairing the IVD once again.

"I'm surprised to see you here today Levy. Considering how the last few days were.' said Mira as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah...I know. But I think its better to keep my mind busy instead of sitting at home...Plus, I've cried enough. I will not let sadness rule my life. Plus, the master asked me to come in today." replied Levy as she continued to tinker before speaking up again. "So who's the blonde you brought in?'

'Oh that's Lucy. She seems pretty nice and friendly." Mira paused as she looked around. 'Hey Levy, do you know where Juvia and Happy are?"

"Oh, they spent the night at my place after the funeral...she insisted that her friend shouldn't be alone. I honestly didn't have the strength to argue. But now she offered to clean my whole apartment at Fairy Hills. Honestly that girl has the kindest heart...but she still is an odd one."

"Yeah that sounds like her. Don't know why she would clean though?" Mira questioned out loud.

"So Mira, does Lucy know about recent events?"

"Yeah, I gave her a rundown about everything. She handled it better than I expected. 'Sigh' "I hope Natsu and Erza are ok...its been over two months."

Levy was about to respond when the doors to the guild opened once again. Standing there was master Makarov and councilwoman Ultear. Spotting Levy and Mira, the two walked over before stopping at the table.

"Levy. Mira. This is Ultear from the council. She was kind enough to come out here and help repair your IVD, Levy. Would you please give her some space?"

"Of..of course master." Levy stuttered out as she got up and moved away from the table.

Ultear approached before she activated her time magic. Before the eyes of the curious guild members, the machine started to repair itself. A minute later, it was looking brand new as if nothing had happened to it.

"There. Your device should work fine. Now would you please turn it on? I have to report what this world of Sera is like to the council."

"Of course councilwoman." replied Levy as she hurried over. By then Lisanna and Lucy had walked over and joined Mira in silent observation.

"You don't have to keep saying councilwoman, Ultear is fine. Now if I understand correctly, you can actually establish communications?"

'Ye...yes, but its only with Natsu and those around him." as she prepared to turn on the IVD. "Just so your aware Co...Ultear. I don't know what will be happening there."

"I understand, now please turn it on...and make sure to establish communications right away. I wish to talk to this Natsu Dragneel."

"Alright...here we go."

Once again, the guild was seemingly transported to another world. The guild could see a battered hiway with a lone vehicle driving at high speeds. The area was being drenched in a torrential downpour as a lightning strike hit the ground nearby. That when the comm window opened in front of Ultear, giving her a look at dragneel.

"Hello Natsu, I'm from the magic cou..."

"Listen lady, I don't give a fuck who you are. I got Reavers on my ass and a god damn cyclone bearing down so close this fucking window right now!" he yelled before narrowly avoiding a derelict car on the road.

Levy immediately closed the comm window before Ultear could protest.

'I'm sorry Ultear, but when Natsu is fighting these locust, he doesn't need distractions. Just watch for now, okay?' asked Levy as she stood near Mira.

"Erza! Nail those sonsofbitches!' Yelled Natsu as he evaded incoming gunfire from one of the chasing Reavers.

The guild could see Erza firing a large machine gun that was mounted to the roof of the vehicle. The rain was still coming down hard as it plastered her hair to her skull.

"What do you think I've been doing!? Its not easy to shoot these things in a god damn rainstorm!" she yelled back before firing another stream of bullets. This time, they found their mark, blowing through the head of the lead reaver. The other two reaver pilots decided to start moving on both sides of the packhorse in the hopes of catching the gears in a crossfire. Erza had swiveled the gun to bear down on the passenger side reaver before firing off another stream of bullets. They were quickly joined by Glenn as he fired out of the passenger side window. The combined fire power of the two quickly brought it down into a bloody mess.

The last reaver was now firing at Natsu in the hopes of killing the driver. The glass in the driver's door shattered as bullets passed through, impacting the dashboard.

"Ah! you fucker! Sam, lets broadside this bitch!" as Natsu set his lancer on the door frame, before he and Sam let loose with a torrent of bullets. They tore through the monsters skin before it crashed and skidded along the pavement in a bloody streak.

"God damn I hate reavers. Always trying to mess with my driving skills." muttered Natsu before he looked back. "Shit! We really need to find some cover, and like right now!" he yelled out before stomping the accelerator.

The guild could see a massive cyclone of air bearing down on the road. It almost seemed to be chasing the fleeing soldiers. They could hear Erza speak up next.

"Natsu, please try to go faster...I think it's getting closer."

"I'm going as fast as I can Erza, if you see anyplace that's cyclone proof, let me know."

Glenn suddenly pointed out. "What about that overpass? Would that work?" he asked as said overpass came into view.

"Best chance we have. No way we can out run that thing much longer."

Within a minute, Natsu had them parked underneath the freeway overpass. Seconds later, the cyclone had reached them with winds buffering them from all sides. Luckily, the concrete overpass held firm. After a minute of howling winds, the cyclone passed them by, leaving them to the silence of a heavy rainfall.

"God damn that sucked... but nice driving Natsu." mentioned Erza as she sat back in exhaustion.

"Yeah...hey Levy. If your still watching, I have a few minutes to chat now.'

"Alright Ultear, you heard him." said Levy as she flipped a switch on the IVD. A few seconds later, a new comm window opened showing showing a soaked Natsu with several glass cuts on his face.

"Ah Natsu Dragneel, as I was saying earlier, my name is Ultear and I'm from the magic council. I apologize for earlier."

"Whatever. Hey Sam? You wanna drive? This conversation might take awhile."

"Sure, I can handle if from here.' she said before stepping out of the vehicle and switching places with Natsu. A minute later, they were moving down the road again, heading back home. Natsu was now in the back next to Erza.

"Holy shit, look at Erza.' muttered Grey. He had walked into the guild during the whole cyclone thing and was now just observing.

"Yeah...she became a gear." said Mira as she looked at her friend.

"Now Natsu, could you tell me about the locust and this world of Sera?" asked Ultear.

"If you want, but it's gonna take awhile." he responded before a thought came to mind. "Hey, why not just ask anybody there? Why waste my time?" asked Natsu as he looked Ultear directly in the eyes.

 _"My God, its like looking into the flames of hell"_ she thought with a shudder before regaining her composure. "Yes, Makarov told us about the locust, but the council gave me specific instructions to speak with you about them. This is mainly to confirm that master Makarov was telling the truth" Ultear finished.

"Fine, but it'l take awhile, so get comfy." Natsu soon started his tale, giving Ultear a crash course in the history of Sera. It took almost two hours before he finished. (AN: I decided to skip it just cause I don't wanna write it all out again. By now everybody knows it.)

"I...I...I see. That is quite horrifying. If you'll excuse me, I need to make my report to the council."

"Uh yeah, go do what you want." he said before Ultear left the guild hall. After she left, Mira and Grey had approached the comm window. Mira was the first to speak up.

"So Erza, whats it like being a Gear?"

"The training wasn't too bad, but fighting the locust is terrifying. I...I almost had a nervous breakdown on my first mission. It was awful."

"C'mon Erza, I bet with all those armors and weapons you can make short work of the locust." mentioned Grey.

"Grey...you don't know what the fuck your talking about." said Natsu with steel in his voice.

"He's right Grey, you don't know. You don't know a god damn thing."

"Hey, I know bad shit when I see it!"

"Have you ever seen a person burned with such heat, that they become a pillar of ash. Frozen in their last, horrifying moments?"

"No...can't say I have Erza."

"Thats what I saw on my first mission...I..I had to run through a woman's remains to get to safety. I had a person in my hair, on my skin...I even got some in my mouth. Too top it off, me and Natsu were being attacked from two directions."

 _"That really happened to Erza? But shes so strong and fearless. I mean the attack on Magnolia was bad, but has she already seen worse?"_ Grey thought before speaking up. "Sorry Erza. I just assumed with all your powerful armors and weapons you wouldn't have a problem."

"It's alright Grey...just drop it for now, alright?"

"Yeah..maybe I'll just head out for a bit."

"Thats fine, I'd like to talk to Mira for a bit anyway." said Natsu as Erza sat in silence with a downcast look.

"So Mira. How are things in Earthland? No offense to Grey, but I'd rather talk to a pretty face." said Natsu as he gave a sly smirk.

" _Shit, he doesn't know about the locust attack here. Should I tell him or just lie? 'Sigh' He'l find out sooner or later, might as well be now."_ she thought before coming to a decision. "Actually, things are pretty bad right now...another portal opened up and more locust came through." She paused before looking at Natsu. He gave her a small nod to continue her story. "352 people were killed in Magnolia, including Jet and Droy" she finished. Natsu was silent for a minute while Erza's eyes had a shocked look to them.

"Shit...I'm sorry that happened Mira. 'sigh' Did you at least kill all the bastards?" he finally said.

"Yeah. Myself, Juvia, Grey and Gildarts killed them all."

"Well, I guess he does know a little bit about this shit." replied Natsu as he leaned back in his seat before Mira spoke up agian.

"Well on a lighter note, I did punish somebody for using your Salamander name earlier today and found a new guild member."

"Oh yeah? What happened to the guy?"

"I broke his arm and shattered his kneecap before Lucy kicked him in the balls." Mira stated matter-of-factly.

Natsu just stared at Mira for a minute before bursting out in laughter. "Oh man, that is fucking hilarious! I bet the guy was gonna piss himself!" he choked out between fits of laughter. "Say, were is this 'Lucy" girl anyway? I'd like to meet her."

Lucy was pretty nervous meeting this Natsu guy. He told off a councilwoman like it was no big deal while fighting off monsters being chased by a massive cyclone. Lucy was very intimidated. "Uh, hello. I'm Lucy."

"Yo. Names Natsu. Nice to meetcha Luce. I hear you have quite the kick."

"Ye...yeah. But it's nothing compared to what Mira can do." she replied softly.

"Well if that bothers you, then you better go train or fight. Cause that's the only way you'll get stronger. In fact, why don't you ask somebody in the guild? I'm sure someone will help you out if you ask."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, and if nobody helps ask Mira or Juvia, they're both really strong." he mentioned before turning his attention back to Mirajane. "Anyway Mira, can you tell Levy to keep the IVD off for three days?"

"She can hear you just fine. But why do you want it off?"

"Because I've been lucky that you haven't seen me in the showers or on the crapper yet. So while I enjoy talking to you guys and all that. I would prefer if my whole life was not on display for the whole guild. In fact, have Levy prepare some technical notes for me. Maybe I'll manage to build a device here."

"I guess we didn't even think of that...sorry Natsu."

"Eh, its fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway, we're almost back at base so I'll talk to you later. Tell Juvia and Happy hi from me and Erza."

Hearing his request, Levy hit the power switch as the images faded from sight. Rising to her feet, she looked around the guild before speaking. "Well, you heard him everybody. No contact for three days."

"I wonder what he's gonna do?" asked Lucy to nobody in particular.

* * *

 **Jacincto: The motor pool. Midnight.**

Natsu sighed in relief as he tinkered with his lancer. The briefing with Hoffman had gone better than expected, considering the power plant had disappeared underground. When a satellite had passed over Kinnerlake, images had shown half the city had been swallowed up. "Probably the fucking locust up to more shit." he muttered to himself before leaning back in his chair at his workbench. It was actually pretty relaxing to have some peace and quiet he thought to himself. His solitude was interrupted as Sam walked through the side door.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Follow me" she said before heading to the back of the garage. His curiosity piqued, Natsu followed her as she walked into the garages bathroom. Following her inside, he stepped past her as she closed the door before locking it shut.

He barely had time to react as she practically pounced him, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Breaking it off a minute later, Sam looked at him with lustful eyes. Stepping away, she started to remove her clothing.

"Sam..."

"Just shut up and come fuck me, Natsu. I had too many close calls today to not earn this. So lose the pants." she said while finishing undressing.

"Heh, I was wondering when this would happen." he replied before he requiped out of his clothes. Taking a look at Sam, he soaked in all her beautiful curves. She had a slim waist, nice full breasts, and no scars that he could see. "Damn Sam, you look hot!"

"Your pretty sexy too...who knew you were packing?" Sam smirked sexily eyeing his heavily muscled body. Not able to contain herself, she leapt at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Grabbing her by the ass-cheeks, Natsu pinned Sam against a wall before sliding inside of her.

"Damn you feel really good Sam." he breathed out before starting to thrust into her.

"Holy shit Natsu, you got one big dick." she replied before letting out a low moan. Natsu started to pick up the pace, thrusting harder into Sam.

"OH FUCK! Sam screamed out as he continued to pound into her. "Don't you dare stop! Just keep fucking me." she gasped out before kissing him with passion.

Natsu continued to bury himself inside the brunette before feeling a build-up in his loins.

"Sam..I'm getting close..."

"It..its fine, just keep going." she breathed out heavily before kissing him again.

A minute later, Natsu released himself inside her before slowly pulling out of the beautiful woman.

"Damn Sam, that was awesome."

"Oh yeah, that was just what I needed." replied Sam as she looked up into his eyes before coming in for one more deep kiss.

 **And that is the end of chapter 9! Holy crap this chapter is 10,000 words! A new record. I hope everybody enjoys it. A whole buncha crap happens. Now I'm sure some of you wanted Bora to die, but i figured he was helpful being a snitch and selling out his crew...although Mira didn't give him much choice HAHA. So what did you guys think of the Sam and Natsu scene at the end? Good? Bad? Ok?**

 **Anyway this is the happy signing off.**


	10. Montevado

**Alright everbody, this is chapter 10. First of all I would like to thank everybody for the great reviews and positive feedback. It means alot that people out there are enjoying my story. I guess I don't have a second point...just thanking everybody! Anyways here we go.**

 **Oh if anybody is wondering what weapons Natsu has its: Lancer, Gnasher, Snub and frag grenades. He keeps a mulcher and a scorcher in his requip space. Erza is the same except she has a longshot instead of the flamethrower.**

 **I still dont own gears or fairy tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Montevado**

 **Fairy Tail. Three days later.**

It was a bright, sunny day as Juvia and Happy were walking to the guild.

"Do you think I'll get to talk with Natsu today, Juvia?" asked the little blue cat as he sat on Juvia's shoulder.

"Juvia is sure of it, just don't hog him to yourself Happy. Juvia would like to talk with Natsu...and Erza as well. She is one of Juvia's best friends."

"You know, I thought you would be freaking out more with Erza and Natsu trapped in another universe."

"...Juvia has accepted that...after many nightmarish daydreams of Erza stealing Natsu from me. But, then Juvia realized that they are both trying to survive. 'sigh' Juvia cannot be mad at them for that." A few second passed before her eyes sparked up with determination. "However! Once my Natsu is back home, he will be only for Juvia!"

"Aye Sir! Then he can buy me lots of fish too!"

The two continued to walk down the road to the guild hall, exchanging ideas of what to do with Natsu upon his return.

Twenty minutes later, the two were walking into the guild hall. Happy immediately went to Lisanna to get a breakfast fish. Looking around, Juvia was surprised at how rowdy it was considering the events that happened recently. Sure nobody was having a massive brawl or drinking heavily, but people were smiling and some laughter was floating through the air. This brought a smile to her face as she looked around the guild hall. Spotting Levy, Mira, Lucy, and Cana, she made her way over to them before sitting down next to Lucy.

"Good morning everyone." she said with a smile before receiving greetings in return. "So what were you all talking about?"

"Oh, we werre just guessing what Natsu was doing the last three days since he imposed a blackout on us." commented Mira.

"Really? what have you guessed so far?"

"Well myself and Lucy think he's just relaxing or doing some training. Levy thinks he's building something...and Cana thinks he was sleeping with Erza or that Sam woman." Mira finished with a sigh. Upon hearing this, Juvia's imagination went into overdrive and it took almost ten whole minutes for her to calm down.

"Damn, that was a long one. Didn't mean to send you off into Juvialand again." voiced Cana before she took a swig of beer.

"Anyway...I was wondering something Levy." voiced Lucy as she looked at the resident genius.

"Hmmm? Whats that Lucy?"

"Is it possible to establish just the communication window with that Sera universe? I mean, that way you don't have to put everybody in the guild through that whole projection thing."

Levy could only stare at Lucy with slowly blinking eyes before she smacked her head against the table with a loud 'Thwack' sound.

"I am such and idiot! How could I not think of that?" she said to herself in a muffled voice before raising her head up. "Lucy, that was a very smart idea. Hell we don't even need to be in the guild hall for that. We could just talk to him from one of our homes." she said excitedly.

"But wouldn't we still need to check his surroundings? Remember what happened last time with Ultear from the council?" voiced Mira in concern.

"Well that makes sense too, I guess. Eh, lets figure it out later." said Levy wit a shrug as she turned the IVD on. Within seconds the guild was transported once again although this time was kind of unsettling.

"Holy crap! We're in midair!" exclaimed a shocked Cana as she and everybody else looked around them. They were indeed floating high above the earth in the middle of a large air armada of king ravens.

"Something big must be happening if all these machines are going in the same direction." Commented Lucy as the view quickly centered on the closest raven. They could soon see Natsu, Erza, and the rest of Echo riding inside.

"Well there he is. Let's ask him whats happening.' said Levy as she opened the comm window. With communication established, Levy shut down the holographic projection. Although everybody wanted to see the events unfolding, standing in the middle of the sky was a bit unnerving.

"Hey Natsu, Erza. What's going on?" asked Juvia as the two appeared in front of her and the others. Happy soon joined them, wanting to see his adoptive father once again.

"Well basically Juv, we're heading to Montevado to help with the evacuation before the locust kill the whole city. But i'm sure Prescott will order a hammerstrike before then."

"You mean the city your going to will be destroyed?"

"That is correct." this time it was Erza who decided to speak up before continuing. "Our job isn't to stop the locust, but to buy time for the city to evacuate.'

"Aren't you going to at least try to save everybody?" asked Lucy as she looked at Natsu.

"That's already impossible Lucy. Reports from the ground say about 30% of the city is already over-run. This is gonna be a fucking shit-storm as soon as we set down." he finished before looking at his adoptive son. "Now Happy, I need you to listen. I have a very important job for you."

"Really?"

"That right little buddy, I'll be killing lots of monsters today. So when me and Erza are fighting down there I need you to do me a favor. I need you to watch over Mira and Juvia, can you do that for me?"

Happy puffed his chest out before snapping of a tiny salute. "Aye Sir! You can count on me!"

"Thanks Happy" he said with a small smile before looking at Levy. "Now I need this window shut off. Echo's gonna be in the shit soon, so I don't need any distractions."

"Alright Natsu."responded Levy.

"Thanks Levy. Hey Mira, Juvia? You both look nice today, keep it up." he smiled at them before the window faded.

The two girls were blushing at his compliment before Cana butted in. "So, we gonna see what happens? He said no communication. Doesn't mean we cant watch what's going on."

"Ah, lets give it a minute, Juvia was very uncomfortable standing in mid-air."

"Yeah, lets wait five minutes then turn it back on. That okay with you Levy?" asked Mira.

"Sure."

Everything the guild had witnessed before then was nothing compared to the oncoming slaughter.

* * *

 **Montevado. five minutes later.**

 _"The LZ is hot! So make sure to get your asses of this bird ASAP!"_ the pilot exclaimed over the intercom as they flew over the LZ. Bringing the raven into a low hover, Echo squad quickly disembarked as gunfire kicked up around their feet. Wasting no time, the squad found cover behind a concrete barricade as several locust fired at them from a ruined store.

"Dammit, we need to get to 3rd street. They're having serious problems keeping the locust away from the civvies!" shouted Sam as several more locust appeared from a side street in front of them.

"Well, we gotta kill these fucks first! **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!** " shouted out Natsu as he launched his magic at the locust strong point. The explosion incinerated the locust and blew the walls outward before the dust finally settled.

 _rumble...rumble..._

Two new E-holes had appeared in the street as more locust started to climb out and started firing. Natsu had ducked back down as Erza and Sam returned fire with the locust.

"Frag out!" shouted Glenn as one of his grenades flew at a cluster of grubs behind a wrecked car. Two were killed out right as a third tried to crawl away with heavy wounds. One of the locust had started to run toward his wounded comrades aid. Seeing this, Natsu took aim and fired. His first few shots went wide before he readjusted his aim and nailed the running locust center mass. He took this as an opportunity to finish off the wounded locust before he ducked down to reload.

Erza was currently exchanging gunfire with two locusts that were hidden behind of all things, a grand piano. Erza had no idea how it got into the street, but she did know that it was in the way of killing her targets. She fired again as her bullets slammed into the piano before she ducked back down a few seconds later. Grabbing a grenade, she flung it over her cover at the two locust. The grenade had landed right next to the piano before it exploded in a flash of fire and thousands of deadly pieces of wooden shrapnel.

"Well I guess that settles that." she said while silence fell over the street.

"We need to move Echo! COG forces have fallen back to 7th avenue already. We need to buy time for the evacuation, so lets move!' said Sam in a loud, commanding voice as the rest of Echo soon followed her. As they made their way to the 7th, they passed the dead and some grievously wounded citizens of Montevado.

"Shouldn't we stop and help some of these wounded people? They could use our help." voiced Erza in a sad tone.

"There isn't time...besides they're already dead anyway." said Natsu as he matched Sam's pace.

"Bu...but some of them are still alive..."

"Yeah, and those wounds will kill them in a few minutes. Even if we had a fully staffed hospital right now, they would still die. We need to save our efforts for those that we can help. Not throw away time and resources for those that will perish."

"What if it was somebody you cared for?"

"...Enough of these 'what-ifs Erza. Just be ready for our next fight." as the sounds of heavy fighting grew closer.

Coming to a street corner, Sam pressed her back against the ruins half collapsed building. Peering around the corner, she spotted what had to be a locust assembly area. What appeared to be a mixture of drones, wretches, boomers, and a few maulers were all standing around near a derelict gas station. Easing back into cover, she waved Natsu over.

"Dragneel, we got about a hundred grubs up ahead milling around a gas station. Think you can turn up the heat?"

"Oh you bet! I'll cook these fuckers alive." he said with a savage snarl as he came out of cover. **"Fire Dragons Roar!"** he yelled out as he shot his flames at the largest cluster near the gas station. The attack hit, searing many of the locust in their own juices as the intense flames washed over them. A second later, a massive fireball consumed the station as Natsu's fire reached the pumps. The final explosion quite literally blew up half the street as any remaining locust were killed in the blast wave.

"Jeez Natsu, think you overdid it?' asked Erza as the four of them continued down the street.

"Nah, I barely put anything into that attack. That was mostly fuel that was burning.' he chuckled out before his attention was grabbed by screaming up ahead. Hearing the screams, Echo squad double-timed to the next intersection. Emerging onto the street, they saw what could only be described as a massacre. What had obviously been an evac route was now littered with the bloody, broken bodies of the dead.

"NO! STAY BACK!" a man had shouted accompanied by the firing of a shot-gun. The shout had come from the other side of an over-turned bus. Echo quickly moved into position to see a lone man fighting of a pack of wretches. The poor bastard never saw the wretch that jumped on his back before it took a large bite from his neck. The flesh was torn away, leaving a ragged hole gushing blood. Sensing blood, the rest of the wretches dove in, ripping the man to pieces in a matter of seconds.

"Shit." muttered Natsu as he lit a ball of fire in his hands before launching it at the pack of feeding monsters. The now dead man and his attackers were consumed in a burst of fire.

"We were too late.' said Erza sadly as thoughts raced through her mind. _"OH GOD! They ripped him apart! Seeing dead bodies is one thing, but seeing people die in front of me..."_

"Nothing we can do about it now, lets get moving. Which way, we going Sam?"

"We keep going the way were heading. Should be a few blocks away now." she said as the continued on.

Erza steeled her resolve before catching up with Natsu. "Hey Natsu, you alright?"

"Yeah, why?'

"Cause that man back there..."

"Don't think about it Erza, just concentrate on your surroundings and stay alert...we'll probably see more of that so be ready." he finished while keeping an eye out for any locust. They were walking for a few minutes, before the way was blocked off by a toppled building.

"Ah shit...Looks like were gonna have to move through that department store. It should lead us to the other side." pointed out Sam as she lead them inside. They didn't get far inside as gunfire ripped through the air. Sam's instincts took over as she took cover behind one of the check-out counters. Peering around cover, she spotted a trio of drones approaching her position. She popped out of cover, firing a burst at the three. Her bullets found a home as they punched through the guts of the lead drone. The other two opened fire before taking cover themselves. Ducking back as bullets slammed into her cover, Sam took a breath before leaning out and firing again. Her shots went true, blowing a messy hole in one of their heads. This caused the last one to become enraged as it charged forth with his lancer ready.

"Fuck that.' she stated as the grub tried to cover enough ground in time to reach her. He failed. Sam fired from the hip, stitching bullet holes up the drones body before it fell to its knees five feet from her.

"See, this is how you use a lancer." she replied as she brought the weapon downn, burying the spinning blade into the drones collarbone. She pushed down, spraying the area and herself in blood and chunks of flesh. "Ah dammit, got some of this crap on me." she said to herself before finding cover behind an old refrigerator. Sam was trying to find an enemy to shoot at when an explosion sounded off near Natsu and Erza.

'Fucking boomer!" exclaimed Natsu loudly as he and Erza had taken cover behind a series of washing machines that had once been on sale. The boomer was accompanied by a group of five locust and a couple of wretches.

"Erza, you take out that boomer. I'll keep the others off your ass." Natsu commanded as he fired at a hammerburst wielding drone hidden by a display of housewares. Natsu's bullets pinged off pots and pans before finally punching through the flimsy display, killing the drone in a spray of blood. He was soon joined by Sam and Glenn as they added their weight to the battle. As he popped out of cover once again, Natsu barely avoided having his face skewered by a jumping wretch. As soon as the little monster landed, it pulled a 180 before slashing Natsu along his right thigh.

 **"AAAAUUGGHH!** You little fucking bastard!" he yelled out as his face grimaced in pain. The wretch had landed right in front of him, giving Natsu the perfect opportunity to rev his chainsaw.

"Eat this you piece of shit!" he bellowed out as his lancer bit into the wretch, spraying him in blood.

 **Boom!**

His attention was pulled away from his new wound as the boomer fired again. This time the grenade-shot landed behind Erza, showering her with bits of debris as she fired at the boomer. "Dammit, why don't you just die!" she yelled out before her gun clicked empty.

"Shit!" she cursed before reloading and targeting the boomer once again. She concentrated her fire on its head which soon collapsed into a bloody mess as silence reigned in the store once again.

"Oh damn man, that looks nasty." mentioned Glenn as he and the other's gathered around Natsu as he hefted himself onto an old stove.

"He's right, we need to get you fixed up. I have a small first aid kit we can use." mentioned Erza as she inspected the wound. It was almost a foot long, running down his thigh and leaking a decent amount of blood.

"Don't bother. I can fix this...just give me a minute." he uttered out through gritted teeth before lighting his left hand on fire. "Okay..." Natsu didn't count down as he pressed his hand to the wound, burning it shut in seconds.

"AH FUCK! God damn that hurts!" he yelled out before taking a deep breath.

"Are you alright Natsu? We can take a few minutes to let you rest." asked Erza in a loving tone. _"That wound looked painful...then he subjects himself to more pain just to heal himself. His willpower is amazing."_ she thought while looking at him with care.

"Yeah, gimme a minute then we can get moving." he said while taking some deep breaths the calm the pain. "Hey, anybody see a back door for this place?" he asked a minute later as he eased himself off the stove. Testing his leg, he found no damage in functionality.

"How's the leg man?" asked Glenn as he stood by ready to provide assistance.

"Its fine...hurts like a fucking bitch though." he mentioned before standing up straight.

She lead the way through the new exit in the store. Already they could hear the sounds of battle close by as they emerged onto the street. Increasing their pace, they soon found themselves on 7th Avenue at a military barricade. Taking cover near some fellow gears, Natsu and the rest of Echo looked over the barricade to a scene of absolute chaos. Gunfire was ripping through the streets as the locust cut everybody down in sight. Men, women, children...It didn't matter as the locust continued to slaughter without mercy.

This is the sight that greeted Erza as she and Natsu took cover behind a barricade. _"This...this isn't war...this is a butchery"_ she thought before watching a child no older than 13 years die from a snipers bullet.

"Natsu! We...we have to help those people!'

"Don't you think I know that! Dammit, who's in charge here?" asked Natsu as he fired over the barricade at a nearby grub, killing the bastard in burst of gunfire.

"That would be m..." started a nearby gear.

 **Thunk! ...Boom!**

The soldiers words were cut off as a torque bow arrow had pierced his head before exploding in a shower of gore and blood. Erza tried not to shake in fear as the mans remains splattered against her. _"Oh...Oh god! He..he just exploded right next to me..."_ she thought in horror, trying to wipe the man's blood from her face. She finally became aware of Natsu yelling at her.

"ERZA! I need you to focus! Find that bow-wielding bastard and take him out! The rest of us need to get this cluster-fuck under control.' he commanded before firing at another drone in the street. His bullets punched through the grubs chest, which gave a young woman a chance to escape past the military blockade.

As the rest of the soldiers fought against the locust, Erza was scanning the area for the bow user. She had her longshot out before another 'thunk' sounded out. A middle aged man had exploded into a red paste before she finally found the killer. The locust was located in an abandoned school bus, firing from open rear door. Zooming in, she waited for the grub to expose himself from cover. The moment he did, she centered the scope on his forehead before pulling the trigger.

 **Bang!**

Her shot flew forward in the blink of an eye, blowing the grubs brains out in a horrible display. _"That's what you deserve...you monster. Just wish I could've found the bastard sooner..."_

The gunfire seemed to slacken as more and more of the locust fell to the firepower of the gears. Within ten minutes, the street was completely silent as the few remaining locust fell back.

"Erza, you alright?" asked Natsu in concern as he reloaded his weapon.

"That was..."

"Yeah...I know. But your still alive, Erza."

"But so many people aren't. All because of the locust. I want to kill them all." she said with hate in her voice.

"Then use that and kill as many of the bastards as you can. They're just monsters. Killing monsters is easy." he replied before his attention was grabbed by a soldiers shout.

"Hey! We got some civvies approaching from the north!" shouted a random soldier as a wave of a few hundred people came into view.

"Why are they just walking?" asked Glenn as he crouched near Sam. His question was soon answered as a horde of locust appeared behind them, prodding them forward with whatever weapons they had on hand. The horde comprised of wretches, drones, butchers, and grinders. One man had tried to run away from the locust. He was blown in half as a shotgun wielding drone fired into his back. The poor bastard didn't even make it ten feet. Thats when Natsu realized what the locust were doing.

"Oh shit...they're using them as human shields.' he said out loud as they came closer and closer.

"Dragneel...You know what needs to happen, right?" asked Sam as she tried to hide her sorrow.

"Yeah...I do. I'll take care of it Sam" he uttered softly before requiping a mulcher in his hands. Resting it on top of the barricade, he aimed at the approaching mass of people.

"Natsu...what are you doing?" asked Erza in fear.

"Erza, if we don't open fire now...those locust will reach us and kill everybody here."

"But all those people..."

"Are already dead. The locust will kill them as soon st they get close enough. Erza...I'm gonna need you to fire your weapon at those civilians."

"I...I can't do that! There are children out there!"

"DON"T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" he shouted out before starting to spin up the mulcher. "Everybody! OPEN FIRE!" he screamed out as he let loose a stream of bullets into the oncoming people. He was soon joined by every other Gear firing whatever they had.

Erza was crying as she fired her lancer at the approaching mass. She couldn't even tell if she was shooting humans or locust anymore. The screams and wailing of the dead and dying was eating at her soul as she continued to fire and fire. The blood was spraying everywhere and pooling on the ground beneath broken bodies. Erza could hear the bullets smacking into flesh as she fired. _"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH! Those people...I'm killing unarmed people! I...I...I'm horrible."_ she thought before firing again. The only good thing to happen was that the locust were completely blindsided by the attack. They seriously didn't expect the soldiers to fire on civilians. The gears did their best to fire on the locust behind the civilians, but it was still a heart-wrenching slaughter. All told, thirty...maybe forty people managed to make it to safety out of the hundreds that were held hostage.

 _"All Gears. This is Hoffman. We are abandoning Montevado. Retreat immediately. We saved as much as we could but Prescott ordered a hammer-strike. We have 20 mins."_

"You heard the Colonel! Now we have Ravens inbound so we hold here!" shouted out Sam as the ground began to rumble once again. The street burst upwards seconds later as several E-holes appeared before dispensing numerous locust.

"Dammit! Kill these fucks!" yelled Glenn as his lancer bullets punched holes through the chest of an emerging drone.

"Yeah, no shit!" responded Natsu as he continued to fire the mulcher, tracing his bullets back and forth. The battle become fiercer and fiercer as more locust appeared while more and more gears retreated into their ravens. Soon it was just Echo squad keeping a massive locust attack at bay. The kickup of dust and debris signaled the arrival of their escape.

"C'mon! Ravens here!" shouted Sam as herself and Glenn made a fighting withdrawal before climbing aboard.

"Lets go Erza!" yelled natsu as he walked backwards, his mulcher killing a half dozen grubs in seconds.

Erza simply nodded before sprinting to the waiting helicopter. At first she didn't feel it, but all of a sudden she found herself spinning before landing on the ground with blood leaking from her right shoulder and left abdomen. That's when the pain hit.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHHHH!" she screamed. She could only manage a short breath before she screamed again. Looking down, she saw two jagged, bleeding wounds in her body.

"ERZA!' Screamed Natsu as he ran over. Seeing the state she was in, he picked her up in a fireman's carry before wheeling on the approaching locust.

 **"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!"** he bellowed in rage. Many of the locust didn't have time to scream as they were burned alive. However, Natsu didn't care as he ran for the Raven. Boarding it seconds later, he laid Erza down as he kept pressure on the more serious wound. "Get us the fuck outta here!" he yelled at the pilot who was already heading into the sky.

"Erza! Erza can you hear me?"

"It...it hurts natsu."

"I know...just hang on i'll close up the bad one with my fire...it's gonna hurt... alot."

 _"I can't die here...not like this. I'll bear the pain."_ she thought before giving a small nod of her head in consent.

Natsu lit his hand on fire before pressing it against the wound.

"AAAAAUGGHH!" she screamed out as her body thrashed about. Sam and Glenn had to hold her down before she ended up hurting herself even more. Somehow, she managed to stay awake despite the horrible pain wracking her body.

"You got her Dragneel? Cause this ride is getting bumpy in a few minutes.' asked Sam as she sat down on one of the seats. Natsu gave her a quick nod before easing Erza onto a seat next to him. Natsu looked down at his blood covered hands in horrible realization. _This is Erza's blood...she could've died down there. It was just blind luck those bullets didn't kill her outright."_ his hands shook in fear and rage at what he almost lost that day. _'Keep it together Natsu...she needs you to be strong for her."_ his thoughts were broken as Erza leaned against him, who was looking out at the burning city that was once Montevado.

"Sam...how many people did we manage to save?" asked Erza in a quiet voice.

The other woman was silent for a few seconds before speaking up. "Best estimates is 25 to 30 percent of the city was evacuated."

"But that means that..."

"Yeah...close to 200,000 people are still trapped in the city.' she finished with downcast eyes.

'Erza" It was Glenn that spoke up. "We did the absolute damn best we could. Hell, the city was already 30% overrun when we got there. Take solace in the fact that people are alive because of your actions." he finished before falling silent once again. Seconds later, the pilot spoke up over the intercom.

 _"I hope your all buckled in. The hammer is dropping in a few seconds.'_

Erza was looking out at the city when it happened. A pillar of light came crashing down from the heavens, striking the center of the city. She did not look away as the raging firestorms raced through the streets, incinerating everything in its path. _"Its awful...anybody that's still down there just died...so many innocent people perished today..."_ she finally broke down and cried into Natsu's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to be careful of her fresh wounds. "Just let it out, Erza." Natsu said softly. Her body was shaking as she continued to cry and cry. He continued to hold her tight as she let all the pain and sadness pour out of her.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Lucy was bawling as tears streamed down her face.

"That was beyond horrible." she choked out as she tried to forget the horrors she had seen.

"All those people..." the water mage stuttered as she hugged a crying Happy as he latched onto her.

"He wasn't lying..." uttered Cana as she emptied her beer in one fell swoop.

"What do you mean, Cana?" asked a sniffling Mira as she watched the funeral pyre that was once home to hundreds of thousand of people.

"When Natsu first told us about the locust after we thought he had died...He mentioned the Hammer of Dawn and what it could do. I didn't want to believe him...I couldn't comprehend a weapon like that. But I was wrong." as tears brimmed her eyes. "and now Erza's hurt! She almost died today...it's just dumb luck that she wasn't killed outright!" screamed Cana in anguish before she ran out of the hall in tears.

"I...I...I'll go after her...I need to be out of the guild for awhile." stuttered Lucy before she ran after her friend.

Levy was sitting in silence before she shut down the IVD. That's when grey decided to speak up.

"I still can't believe he made Erza and all those soldiers fire on those civilians...how could he be so cold-blooded?" he stated before Levy spun around and pointed at him.

"Don't you DARE judge him for what he did! He was forced to make a horrible, horrible choice! Those locust had no intention of letting anybody live! He did his best to ensure that at least some people had a chance!' she screamed before punching grey in the face, knocking him on his ass. "You think your hot shit for killing what, a dozen grubs in the magnolia massacre? You don't know crap! He's been dealing with this for **YEARS** and you think you can judge him! Who knows what horrors he's seen before I made that IVD!" she took a deep breath before calming her rage. "I admit, I have never fought the locust...however that doesn't mean that I, you, or anybody else here can judge him for his actions." she finished before sitting back down at the table with shocked looks on everybody's face.

Grey was quiet as he picked himself up before walking out of the guild hall. Everybody was quiet before Laxus and his thunder legion approached Levy.

"Levy." stated Laxus as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah Laxus?" as she looked up at him.

"I would like to talk with Natsu. Just the communication window, not the whole thing."

"Uh, sure." she replied before powering up the device once again.

Laxus was standing there with the thunder tribe waiting, before the window showed Natsu cradling a passed out Erza.

"Laxus...what do you want?"

"Just wanted to say a little something, Natsu."

"Yeah, and what's that? Now's not exactly the best time."

"Alright, well I'll keep this short then. As you might've guessed, we saw everything that happened today."

Natsu was silent before giving a nod for Laxus to continue.

"While watching all this unfold, I came to a realization...I am not strong." he stated before Evergreen butted in.

"Of course your strong Laxus! Your at the top of the S-class!" she voiced as Freed and Bicslow nodded in agreement.

'Your right, physically with my magic and strength I am strong Ever. However, I do not have the strength that Natsu has. The strength for the horrible, tough decisions. To keep pushing forward despite all the horrors he's seen." he paused before looking at Natsu once again. "Natsu, seeing you fight today has shown me that I can do better. So I want you to know, that no matter what. Me and the thunder legion will have your back. Even if it is just cheering you on from a universe away...Uh, that's all I got"

"Thanks Laxus...Its good to know you and the thunder legion have my back...Just protect the guild and keep getting stronger until I return. However, once I'm home you and me are throwing down. Deal?"

'hehe, deal." the two agreed before Levy shut down the IVD once more.

'Thanks Levy...now lets go train guys." stated Laxus as he walked out with his trio in tow.

Mira could only sit there in silence before she turned to Levy, Juvia, and Happy.

"This day is full of way too many surprises..." stated Mira as she grasped her head in her hands.

"Juvia agrees...she just hopes that Erza gets better and stays safe with Natsu."

"We all hope that Juvia...but I have a bad feeling that the war is just going to get worse from here on out.' stated Levy before she fell into silence with her nearby friends.

 **Alright I think thats enough for chapter 10! I know it's shorter than the last one but work has been crazy. I don't enjoy 60 hour work weeks haha. Anyway hope everybody enjoys it! Leave reviews or PM me!**

 **this is TheHappy**


	11. Siege

**Alright this is chapter 11! Hot damn hard to believe it. Getting lots of positive feedback though. Now there will be a timeskip in this chapter just to get the timeline up to the assault of Landown.**

 **anyway i dont own Gears of war or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 11: Siege**

Darkness. Pain. This is what Erza saw and felt before she slowly opened her eyes. Bright light flooded her vision before her brain started making sense of everything. Erza was in a hospital bed, laying on her back before slowly looking over the room. It looked like a standard hospital room. The only other furniture was a chair next to her bed. She took this all in within moments before the door swung open revealing a grinning Natsu.

"Well, it looks like sleeping beauty has finally awoken. How you feelin' Erza?" he asked before walking over and taking a seat on the bed near her resting form.

"Ugh. Like I've been shot. Did it hurt this much for you outside of Jilane?"

"Eh, probably. But I was so fucked up in general that getting another hole in me was the least of my problems." he finished with a light chuckle.

"I see...so how bad were my wounds? The doctor didn't say much about it."

Natsu looked her right in the eyes before looking away with sigh. "Honestly Erza, if I hadn't burned that stomach shut you probably would've bled out on the raven...I know it hurt like a bitch, but it was either that or watch you die."

"I almost died?' Erza whispered out.

"Yeah..." Natsu was cut off from saying anything further when Erza sat up suddenly and wrapped Natsu in the biggest hug she could give.

"Thank you Natsu...thank you." she quietly said while he embraced her back.

"Think nothing of it Erza. No way I'll let you die." He held her silently for a few minutes before they separated. Looking at her with a sly smirk, he spoke up once more. "Although now your part of the club."

Erza raised a questioning eyebrow before responding. "What the hell are you talking about, Natsu?"

"Oh nothing...just the 'I got shot club.' Only you and me are members." he finished with a smile.

"That sure is a crappy way to get new members, Natsu."

"Oh tell me about it. I'll definitely talk with the club's president tomorrow." he finished before the two broke out into light laughter. A few minutes passed before Natsu finally stood up and prepared to leave.

"Natsu? Where are you going?"

"Sorry Erza, this was just a quick visit. Hoffman has the rest of us doing recon around Tollen. Reports of some weird seismic activity around there."

"But I wont be there...what if you need my help in a fight?' she asked with a downcast look.

"Jeez. Will you relax Erza? This is strictly an air recon. We wont even be landing. Orders are just to go and take a look." he explained to the worried looking red head.

"But why you and the others? We just got back from that hell-hole of Montevado."

"Yeah I know, but truth be told. We're one of the few available squads right now. If they aren't manning defenses they're helping to evacuate non-essentials to the South Islands."

"Evacuation?" she asked with confusion.

"Yeah...practically within the hour of Montevado's destruction Prescott ordered that all non-essential citizens would be evacuated to the islands."

'But why now?"

"C'mon. Think about it Erza." he replied in a slight condescending tone.

She gave a glare back not liking his tone before his words sank in. A moment later her eyes widened in realization. "Shit."

"Yeah. Shit is right. Jacincto is alone now. Now I know its a pain in the ass, but evacuating all these people will save lives in the long run. Plus, if worse comes to worse, there is still a bastion of humanity left on the islands." he finished before heading toward the door. Turning around he spared one last look at Erza. "I gotta head out now, but you just rest up alright? I'll be back before you know it." he finished before heading out the door, closing it with a soft click.

'sigh' "Stay safe Natsu..." she said softly before laying back, trying to get some rest.

* * *

 **Juvia's house a few hours later**

Juvia was in the living room with Levy. After the whole destruction of Montevado and Erza getting wounded, Levy thought it would be best to not have the whole guild subjected to the horrors that Natsu dealt with on a daily basis.

"Thanks again for doing this Levy. I know yesterday was tough for all of us." mentioned Juvia as she sat down on the couch.

"It's fine Juvia...I needed to get out of the guild anyway." Levy stated as she made adjustments with the IVD. "Say, where's Happy? Usually the little guy is flying around with a fish in his hands." she asked.

"Oh Happy wanted to spend the day with Mira. He said they were going to help Lucy on her first job. Something about stealing a book from Everlue's mansion."

"Huh. Wonder how it's going for them?" asked Levy out loud.

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside Everlue's mansion...**

"How dare that bastard call me ugly! He needs his eyes checked!" yelled Lucy in fury as she ranted in front of the gate.

"Well instead of ranting and yelling, lets do something about it." stated Mira as she watched the blonde pace back and forth.

Lucy stopped pacing before looking at Mira and Happy. "Your right! I'll go steal his shoes! That should teach him."

"Lucy...thats a really stupid idea...and I just eat fish all day." stated Happy as he sat on Mira's shoulder.

"He's not wrong Lucy...that is a pretty dumb idea."

'sigh' "It is pretty bad when i think about it...just sounded better in my head. But nevermind that, we still need to get that book. Maybe if we sneak in and steal it?"

"Nah, that's no fun. Plus he knows we're still here, he's gonna be expecting us anyway."

"So what are you thinking of Mira?" asked Happy

"Oh, I'm gonna knock on the door. C'mon Lucy." commanded Mira as she opened the gates to the mansion grounds. Walking up the path, the three members of Fairy Tail stood in front of the door before Mire raised her hand to knock on the door.

 **Knock. Knock.**

 _"Huh, I guess she wasn't kidding when she mentioned knocking"_ thought Lucy as the door swung open a minute later, revealing the Duke of Everlue once more with his maids in the background.

"What do you mages want?" he asked with cross tone.

"Mr. Everlue. We are on a mission to find a book and we believe its located in your library. Do you think we could look around?" asked Mira in a sweet smiling voice.

"Hmmmm. Your Mirajane correct? I've seen you in that sorcerers magazine."

"Oh, your a fan?"

"Not really. I can't figure out why that magazine features such a hideous hag such as yourself. Now get lost!" he finished loudly before slamming the door in Mira's face.

"Uh oh...he shouldn't have done that" mentioned Happy as he hopped of Mira's shoulders.

Lucy gulped and took a step back with Happy. The two of them could practically see the waves of anger rolling off of the white haired beauty.

"So I'm a hag huh? Well lets see how he likes the beauty of my magic." she said in a deadly tone before transforming into her Satan Soul. Flying into the air, she started gathering magic in her hands. "Hey Everlue! I hope you find this beautiful! **Soul Extinction!** " she yelled out before sending the blast at the center of the mansion. The attack screamed through the air before plunging down through the roof. Moments later, every single window burst in a shower of glass before the center of the build started caving in. Numerous small fires could be seen from the outside.

"Jeez Mira, talk about overboard..." muttered Lucy as she watched more of the mansion collapse. Barely a minute later, Everlue staggered outside with the assistance of the large maid. he was covering in numerous cuts and burns before he collapsed in the front yard. As he fell, a book fell from his grasp. It was titled 'Daybreak' As the duke laid there with his wounds, the large, pink haired maid picked it up before turning to Lucy.

"I believe this is the book you seek. Please, take it. My master did many vile things to obtain this book. I was forced to help do some of them." the large maid stated as she held the book out to Lucy. Mira had landed seconds before, quickly transforming into her old self.

"Well if you didn't like it, why not just quit? It's just a maid's job after all." stated Lucy as she took the book from the maid.

"I cannot. For I am a celestial spirit and he holds my gold key."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise before she dropped the book and walked over to the unconscious Everlue. Within seconds, Lucy had located the gold key before scooping it up into her hands. Looking it over, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Oh wow! Your Virgo the Maiden! I have Taurus, Cancer, and Aquarius. They're my celestial spirits!' she said happily.

"Your a celestial spirit mage?" asked Virgo.

"Thats right. If you like, we could form a contract together?" she asked hopefully.

Taking a quick look at the beaten man, Virgo made a quick decision. "Yes, I would like that. Summon me later tonight and we will formalize it. However, I need to return to the spirit world to rest. Good day, Lucy." stated Virgo with a smile before she disappeared in a burst of light. Turning around with a bright smile, Lucy stopped as she saw Mira and Happy burning the book. The little cat was even using the fire to cook a small fish.

"Well congrats Lucy, you just finished your first job as a Fairy Tail mage"stated Mira as she sat down next to Happy.

"Uh yeah...its just that..."

'What?"

"I wanted to read that book." Lucy stated sadly as she hung her head in defeat.

"Oh...my bad. But hey, at least we both will make 100,000 right?"

'sigh' Your right. This was a good day, Mira."

"That's the spirit! Now lets go get our reward." she stated before standing up and heading to the clients home. Lucy and Happy soon followed.

* * *

 **Back with Levy and Juvia**

"Eh, its a new member and Mira. I'm sure everything is fine with them." mentioned Levy as she powered up the IVD's comm window. Within moments it activated in a shimmer of light before the four of them. They soon saw Natsu and Echo squad riding in a raven flying through the air.

"Gone? What do you mean Tollen's gone, Dragneel?"

'Just what I fucking said Sam. The whole city is gone. Nothing but a water filled crater now." he answered angrily before noticing Juvia and Levy in the comm window. "Hey guys. Sorry, but this isn't the best time." as Natsu looked out the side door of the raven at the crater of Tollen.

"Why, what's wrong Natsu?" asked Juvia as she and Levy looked on with a worried expression.

Taking a look at the two he let out a sigh. 'Tollen's gone. The city had been completely evacuated months ago so it should be here. But it's not. All that's here is a fucking water filled crater."

"Wait...how does a whole city disappear?" asked Levy.

"If i had to guess...I'd say its the fucking locust. They're up to something." he muttered."

"But you said the city was evacuated right Natsu? Why sink an empty city?" this time it was Juvia who spoke up.

'sigh' "That's something that I really wish I knew, Juv." he muttered as the Raven banked through the air, heading back to Jacincto before Sam spoke up.

"I do know one thing. This is gonna make the war much, much worse.' she mentioned as Natsu and Glenn nodded in agreement before Dragneel spoke up once again. "Well, when your right, your right Sam."

"You mean the war is going to get worse? But how? It's already so bad." asked Juvia.

"Well Juv, with the sinking of Tollen and the hammer strike against Montevado, the only place left is Jacincto...Well that's not entirely true. I mean the South Islands are still standing but their across the fucking ocean. Basically, the locust are gonna come knocking, and it's gonna turn into a shit-storm." he finished with a small grin before it slowly faded. Speaking up once more, he looked at Juvia and Levy. "Look guys, I know your all supportive and stuff, but I'm not gonna sugar-coat this. It's gonna get fucking bad, and it's shit I'd wish you wouldn't see. I know I can't stop you from using your IVD but maybe take a break from it. You don't need getting nightmares from this shit."

"If that's what Natsu wants for now, Juvia will listen...but she will still check in every now and then, ok?"

"That's fine Juv.'

'Oh, before I forget. How is Erza doing? Last time we saw her..." asked Levy as her words trailed off.

"She'll be fine. Tough girl like that will just have a couple of scars and new found bragging rights." Sam butted in as she grinned at Natsu.

"Yeah, don't worry. Tell the others at the guild she'll make a full recovery.'

"Alright Natsu, we will. All of you stay safe, alright?'

"Yeah, well I do have Sam and Mr. Quiet over here to watch my back."

"Hey! I talk! I just prefer to observe is all." muttered Glenn as the rest gave a small chuckle. A few moments later the light mood passed before Levy spoke up. "Alright, I'm shutting down, stay safe everybody.' With that, the image faded with the three gears giving a small wave.

'Well, come on Levy. Let's go tell everybody that Erza's going to be alright."

"Yeah...just hope I don't have to punch out Grey again.'

"Maybe Natsu is right about him having a icy block head?" questioned Juvia as Levy let out a snort of laughter.

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit. Hey, do you mind if we drop IVD off at Fairy Hills first? Shouldn't take long."

"That's fine. Anyway's, lets get going." said Juvia as she stood up and exited the house with Levy close behind. Closing the door, the two started walking back to Magnolia.

* * *

 **Nine Months later...Fairy Tail.**

"Alright you brats listen up!" yelled out Master Makarov over the din of laughter and easy going conversations. Many members of the guild were in pretty high spirits. Despite the losses they had suffered in the past, many had finally come to terms with it. While many were still worried about Natsu and Erza stuck in the Seran universe, many tried to enjoy life and keep their spirits up. With the command of the master however, the talking and laughter soon died down.

"Thank you. Now I have an announcement. I realize with the exception of Mira, Juvia, Levy, and Happy, none of you have viewed Sera since...that day. I know that we were all overjoyed that Erza survived her wounds." Noticing the worried looks on many of their faces, he quickly hurried on. "However, I am not here to scold you all about that. In fact, we will be having a few guests today." Gesturing toward the door, four figures could be seen. "Now, this is a request from the magic council after months of deliberation. They have requested us to show our two closest allied guilds the situation on Sera. Also, despite my protests...they wish for the public to learn the truth of the 'Magnolia Massacre.' I believe that it will cause panic, but my hands are tied." He paused before looking at the doorway before continuing. "I am sure you all remember councilwoman Ultear from before." as she walked into the guild. She remained silent before standing near Makarov.

A large man in a greyish-black robe walked into the hall next. He was bald with a long, thin black beard below his chin. He gave a small smile before speaking. "Greetings, I am Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale. It is a pleasure to meet you all." he stated before standing next to Ultear.

The second man to walk in was rather short with messy orange hair. He was wearing a white suit with elbow long sleeves. "Ah the parfume of our guilds friendship is strong here. I am Ichiya of Blue Pegasus." he finished before joining his two companions. The last man to walk in was the one and only Jason from sorcerer's weekly. As he walked through the guild hall. he spoke up. "I know in the past I've gotten carried away by the coolness of Fairy Tail and other guilds...But since this is a serious matter, I will do my best to be respectful." he finished standing near the other guests.

At this time, Makarov spoke up again. "Alright, now that everything's in order. Levy, would you mind turning on the IVD?" he asked the blue-haired girl who was sitting with Mira, Juvia, Happy, Lucy, and Grey.

"Sure thing master. But let me say something to our visitors." she asked before walking over to the four.

"By all means dear."

"Alright." turning to the four, she set her eyes on Ultear. "Councilwoman, do you remember what you saw last time?"

"Yes...Natsu and his companions were being chased by three 'Reavers' if I'm not mistaken. However, when I gave my report to the council, they didn't believe me. So this time I will be recording the events that take place there." she responded before Jason spoke up.

"Actually miss Levy, I'll be doing the same for the magazine." he stated before taking out a recording lacrima.

"That should be fine, after all, you are just doing your jobs." she said before looking at the other two. "Has Ultear informed you of the ongoing war on Sera?"

"Yes. Myself and Ichiya were both informed...I find it hard to believe however." responded Jura as he crossed his arms.

"Indeed. Perhaps the facts were exaggerated?" asked Ichiya.

letting out a small sigh, Levy spoke once again. "I'm sorry, but if anything, Ultear doesn't even know the true horror's of the war there..." she gave a small pause at their expressions of shock before continuing. "I want you four to realize, that once I turn on this machine, we will be subject to whatever is happening around Natsu at this very moment. He could be sitting at lunch or in the midst of battle. I realize that Juvia or Mira have been checking up on him every few weeks but that could quickly change."

"That's right. Myself and Juvia last checked on Natsu almost two months ago now." replied Mira.

"Really? But you two are obsessed with the guy." spoke up Cana from the bar near a few other members.

"While thats true. Natsu requested it actually."

"Why's that? Think he's spending time with Erza or Sam?" asked Cana with a chuckle.

"Pfft. I doubt it. Erza was healing from those two gunshot wounds for almost three months while Sam was busy helping to train new Gears. From what Natsu said, he barely has time to eat lunch with them."

"What's keeping that guy so busy? Is he training?" asked Laxus from his table.

"Actually, the last five times we've contacted him, he was helping to build giant vehicles called 'Grindlifts' for the military."

"Grindlifts? What are those?" he asked.

"I dunno, but their big and they'll be leading a massive assault against the locust."

Most of the guild was silent as they pondered this new information about the ongoing war before Levy spoke once more.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Anything can happen so please try to prepare yourself." she finished before walking over to her table to power on the IVD. Within seconds the view of Sera became all too clear.

* * *

 **Jacincto. South Barricade.**

"MOVE!" yelled out Erza over the screaming of an incoming mortar. Diving to the side, she tackled a fellow Gear to the ground right before the bomb burst. The blast picked her and the other gear up before slamming them to the ground. Ignoring the ringing in her ears and the the taste of blood in her mouth, she started picking herself up. "Hey, you alright?" she yelled over the sounds of gunfire.

"Ye..yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for the save."

"No problem." she replied before getting back into cover on the wide parapet. Ignoring the two dead soldiers that hadn't been lucky enough to get out of the way in time, she looked up at the sound of a trio of Ravens lending their support to the battle. She could barely hear herself think over the sound of machine gun and rifle fire with the occasional artillery volley slamming into the earth in front of her position. " _God, I can't believe its been only been two months since the siege started...I hope the others are ok."_ she thought to herself before popping up and firing at a downward angle at the approaching drone. She dropped the ugly bastard before returning to cover as gunfire ripped through the air above her. Looking around her, she could spot dozens of soldiers firing at the locust from this small portion of the barricade. Occasionally, somebody would let out a blood-curdling scream of pain over the yelling and chaos of battle. Bringing herself out of cover again, she fired the remainder of her ammo at a lumbering grinder about 30 yards out. The bullets did their job, as the final shots punched through its head in a spray of gristle. Ducking back down, she started to reload when a familiar cry sounded through the air. Looking to her far left, Erza spotted a large ball of fire approach a cluster of locust. They cried in agony as they were quickly shot down by any soldiers in the area. Seeing this as her queue, so made her way over in a low crouch before taking cover next to Natsu.

'Well, look who finally decided to show up!" yelled Natsu over the thundering of artillery and the cracking of bullets flying over the battlefield.

"Screw you Natsu! I almost had a mortar land on my head!" she yelled back before popping up with her lancer and firing downrange at a running bloodmount. She must've done something right, because it collapsed in a pile of torn flesh and broken bones a second later. The rider never stood a chance as he was pinned underneath his monstrous steed. Drawing a bead on the drone, Erza pulled the trigger, killing it in a spray of blood.

"Where are Sam and Glenn?" she yelled out before firing once again at another bloodmount. It seems this particular area was drawing them in like flies as over a dozen appeared from around the corner of a ruined building. The area had been the outer neighborhoods of the city, but now, it was just the staging area for locust attacks on the barricades.

"We got split up! Last I heard they were at Centennial Bridge holding the line there. But nevermind that, we still got kill these bastards!" he finished before requiping a mulcher into his hands. Hefting it onto the wall of the parapet, he spun the weapon up before unleashing death on the approaching bloodmounts and numerous grub soldiers among them. Erza and other soldiers added to the weight of metal, stopping the charge in its tracks.

"God dammit! When will these fuckers learn to just die!" Erza yelled out as she flung a grenade at a cluster of grubs hiding behind some concrete rubble. Four of the monsters exploded into chunks as pieces of their bodies flew through the air. The last one tried to crawl away before Erza shot it in the back, killing it instantly.

"Damn Erza, four at once? That must be a fucking achievement." chuckled Natsu while he requiped his lancer as Erza grinned back at him.

"Oh you know it." she replied before firing once more at some other drone soldiers.

 _ **Thud. Thud.**_

"Ah shit. You feel that Erza?"

"Yeah...

Pressing two fingers to his radio, Natsu spoke up. "Control, this is Corporal Dragneel. Feels like a brumak or corpser is on the way to south barricade. Recommend some big fucking guns ASAP."

" _Confirmed. Additional Ravens are en route."_

"Thanks control, Dragneel out." he finished before looking at the Gears around him. "Alright Gears! We got some big fuckers on the way, so reload your guns and get ready to fight!" he shouted out over the din of battle. Peering over his cover, he made out the shape of a corpser weaving through the ruins of the old neighborhoods. He was about to speak up when he noticed a second one not far behind the first.

"Fuck! Looks like two corpsers." he uttered angrily as the Gears prepared to fight.

"OH SHIT! We got a brumak on the left!" shouted out a random soldier as the monster appeared around the corner of a half-collapsed ten story building. The brumak immediately released a salvo of rockets at the barricade wall. The attack hit the top on the far right scattering chunks of concrete and pieces of men. The cries of the wounded and the word 'medic' echoed through the air as Natsu clenched his teeth in anger. _"Damn. More good men gone. We gotta kill these bastards."_ he silently thought before an additional duo of ravens appeared overhead. The previous three had left the area earlier, either to refuel or deal with another hot spot. Staying crouched low, he spoke up.

"Half you guys! Concentrate fire on the brumak! Let the Ravens deal with the corpsers for now! Everybody else keep the grubs at bay!" commanded Natsu as he lit his two hands on fire and summoned up balls of flame. Combining the two, he charged up an attack.

" **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!"** he shouted out as he released the fire ball at the brumak. The attack hit, staggering the behemoth back while covering the monster in severe burns and large gashes in its hide. However, it regained its balance before the pilot unleashed heavy machine gun fire from the monsters hands.

"Everybody Down!" screamed Erza as large caliber bullets cracked through the air above her or slammed into the concrete wall face. While herself and many Gears were fast enough, some were not. She could only watch in horrid fascination as a man merely ten feet from her was turned into a pile of bloody meat as a hail-storm of bullets ripped his body apart. Doing her best to ignore the now dead man, she waited for the fusillade to stop before popping out of cover once more. Hefting her lancer, she took aim at the main pilot seat. Opening fire, her bullets impacted against the brumak as more and more gears followed her example. Moments later, another large ball of fire flew from the hands of Natsu. The blast hit with such ferocity that the gun wielding beast was actually blown onto its back. The brumak was thrashing around in its death throes as fire consumed its flesh. However, the locust gunner had one last trick up his sleeve. Releasing one final rocket salvo before the flames reached him, he set horror in motion.

As bullets and explosions covered the battlefield, Natsu and Erza could only watch as the trio of rockets flew up in a large arc...before falling back to earth. They couldn't have struck a worse place. The rockets came down right on the already weakened wall. Concrete, shrapnel, and body parts of men flew through the air as a breach formed in the wall. This spurred on the locust as the first drones started pouring through the gap, killing anybody they could find.

"Fuck! We need to plug that gap! C'mon Gears!" Natsu shouted out as he waved his arm forward, running along the parapet with Erza and other Gears near him. Reaching the jagged edge of the new gap, he revved his chainsaw before leaping down into the fray. "Die you motherfuckers!" He screamed as he landed on the back of a locust, pinning it to the ground. chainsawing it in the back, the grub screamed in pain as the blood sprayed everywhere. Natsu was covering in chunks of flesh and blood before he pulled the saw out and aiming at the closest locust opening fire.

Erza landed right next to Natsu as she opened fire on the closest locust. Other Gears had jumped down by then, firing into the gap, trying to slow down the oncoming locust. "Natsu, we got kill these bastards! We're surrounded!" she yelled before firing at another drone. Her bullets punched through the grubs throat in a spray of blood.

"Yeah I know Erza! Now stay down and cover your ass!" Taking a deep breath, he let out a bellow of fire. The locust toward his front were incinerated in a blaze of fire as their bodies become nothing more the burning matchsticks. A few of the locust were running around screaming at their flesh melted from their bones. Not wasting any time, he and Erza gunned them down without mercy. "There, now we're not surrounded." he smirked as he took cover next to Erza behind a ruined block of concrete.

"Yeah yeah, your a badass. Now lets kill these bastards Natsu." as gunfire crisscrossed the gap. The other Gears were fighting the oncoming locust as the grubs charged into the gunfire. A mass of drones, tickers and wretches were fast approaching. Erza could see one of the corpsers dead on the ground in the distance as the ravens circled above the last one, peppering it with gunfire. A bullet cracked by her head. She instinctively ducked lower, trying to maker herself a smaller target. " _OH shit, I felt the breeze on that one."_ her thoughts were shattered as Natsu said something to her.

"Hey Erza, you still have your mulcher?"

"Yeah."

"Then use the fuckin' thing!" he shouted at her before firing at a group of tickers. Luck must've been with him as they exploded, taking a few drones and grubs with them. The last few remaining Gears had fallen back to where Natsu and Erza had taken cover. In a flash of light, Erza requipped a mulcher into her hands. Placing it on top of the concrete block, she started spinning up the gun.

"EAT THIS YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" she screamed before unleashing a torrent of machine gun fire into the locust charge. Natsu and the other Gears were fighting with everything they had as the bullets started to topple enemies left and right. As the seconds ticked by, more and more locust bodies piled to the ground in a spray of blood, bone and monster screams. In fact, the gunfire was so intense that no locust made it past the gap, creating a pile of corpses at least four feet high. It took almost a full two minutes before the attack finally petered out, with the last drone toppling forward, rolling down the small mountain of bodies. A loud screech resounded from their front as the two ravens finished off the remaining corpser. Nobody moved as silence took over the area.

"Holy shit...we actually stopped them..." muttered a random soldier as he looked around in awe.

"Damn right we did. Now get on the radio and call for reinforcements and repair crews. Everybody else, collect whatever ammo you can find. Nothing goes to waste.' he ordered before stooping down and searching the dead body of a locust soldier. Erza and the others soon followed his example, replenishing their ammo.

"Damn, I hate searching them like this." muttered Erza sourly as she pocketed two magazines.

"Yeah, same here. But I'd rather have the bullets then not." he replied before his radio crackled to life.

" _Corporal. This is Hoffman. I'd like to say you did an outstanding job today...I hear it was quite the light show."_

 _'_ Yes sir...you could say that.' he responded as one of the ravens set down in the street, kicking up dust and loose garbage.

 _"Now Reinforcements are enroute. ETA five minutes. However, I need you and Scarlet on that raven. Your re-linking with the rest of Echo at the Centennial Bridge."_

"Is it that bad there, Sir?"

" _Actually no. They managed to push the locust all the way back once you stopped them at the barricade. You and those other Gears stopped the main locust attack today. Once that failed, the other attacking forces fell back."_

 _"_ Glad to hear it sir. Orders?" he asked while waving Erza to follow him to the waiting Raven. Climbing aboard, he took a seat while Erza sat next to him. The Raven lifted into the air before Hoffman spoke again.

" _Basically, you and the other Gears need to hold Centennial Square from any locust counter-attack while we make repairs further back. It's the first intersection by the bridge."_

 _"_ Yes Sir. We'll take care of it."

" _I know you will son. Hoffman out."_

"Well Erza...Looks like were going back into the shit.'

"Hey. As long as I'm with you, we could be going into the jaws of hell for all I care."

"Oh jeez, your not gonna get all sappy and lovey-dovey on me are ya?"

"Well come on Natsu! We're never alone anymore." she paused before going on. "Look, I know that you and Sam have been together a few times..." she trailed off as she saw him tense up. "Relax Natsu, I'm not mad...just don't forget about me alright? You know how I feel about you right?" she looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"Jusus fucking christ, Erza. You know I love you right? I just don't go shouting it from the rooftops because lets be honest here. You know your not the only one right?' he said with exasperation as the Raven flew above the city. Erza gave a nod of understanding before Natsu continued. "Look, you know how I feel about you and Sam right? Well what about Mira? I care for her too and I hadn't seen her in years. Not to mention Juvia who I've never physically met. Sure we talk all the time through that IVD that Levy made, but that could change whenever she meets me. Honestly I only see two options."

"What are they?"

"One is that I choose just one of you and commit. But then that will break the hearts of the other three whoever they may be.'

"What's option two?"

"All five of us come to some sort of understanding about our relationships. But lets stow all this emotional crap for another time. We just arrived at the square.' he said while the Raven came into a low hover above the street. Hopping out, Natsu and Erza quickly spotted the familiar faces of Sam and Glenn. The two other members of Echo were standing near some other Gears.

"Yo, Dragneel." waved Sam as the other two made their way over to the group of soldiers.

"Hey Sam, Glenn. Glad to see you two safe and sound." replied Nastu as he cradled his lancer.

"Likewise...heard you and Scarlet were in the shit earlier."

"Yeah, well we're in the shit everyday. Just depends on how much." he stopped before looking around.

"Seems pretty quiet." said Erza as she looked around the square with Natsu.

"Yeah, once the attack broke, the locust pretty much cut and ran as fast as they could. Didn't stop us from shooting them in the backs though." mentioned Glenn as he looked at his squadmates.

"Glad to hear it...so Sam, you think they'll be back today?" asked Erza.

"Fuck I hope not. I've had my fill of locust today thank you very much."

 _ **Rumble..**_

"Dammit Sam. You just had to say it didn't you?" questioned Natsu as he took cover behind a wrecked vehicle.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" she said loudly as she took cover next to Natsu.

It wasn't long before the first locust soldiers appeared, firing their weapons at the hunkered-down humans. This was swiftly followed by the arrival of two Reavers that landed in front of the position.

"Well shit...looks like another fucking fight." he muttered before moving out of cover and firing at the closest Reaver. He concentrated his fire on the monsters head before it responded with its mounted cannon."Hey Sam! See if you can distract this bastard!" he said loudly over the sounds of gunfire. Other Gears were firing at the second Reaver before it too, fired. One unlucky Gear took the cannon blast head on, before disappearing in a bloody mist of flesh and blood.

"Shit..." he muttered before opening fire once again on the walking air unit. Its attention was on Sam, and that would prove it's downfall. Natsu continued to fire, his bullets stitched up its body before punching their way through its skull and into the brain.

Sam was firing at an approaching drone before her radio crackled as a channel opened.

 _"Sergeant Bryne. This is control. Be advised that a flight of 'Ospreys will be commencing a napalm run of 'Centennial Square. ETA three minutes. Advise you relocate to the bridge."_ the operator stated before the radio shut off.

"Shit." she muttered before looking around her. Barely two dozens soldiers were still fighting out of the fifty or so that started this renewed battle. That's what made her next order easy. "Everybody fall back to the bridge! We got bombers incoming! ETA three minutes!" she shouted while Gears started falling back. Herself and Natsu started giving covering fire to any nearby soldiers. The gunfire was so thick now that you could practically walk on it. As more and more Gears fell back, more locust surged forward. Erza and Glenn were the next to fall back as they made a fighting withdrawal. This soon left Natsu and Sam by themselves.

"Dragneel! We gotta fall back! We're the only one left here!"

"Tch. Alright!" he yelled as he requipped a mulcher into his hands. "But not before I show them how to fuckin' party!" he yelled as the gun spun up. As he started walking backwards with Sam at his side, bullets started to kick up around the two retreating soldiers.

"EAT THIS!" he hollered as the gun started to spit hot-leaded death at the approaching horde of locust. Bodies toppled and collapsed as the monsters lives were snuffed out in fusillade of death as Natsu swung the machine gun back and forth.

Sam bowled over another grub before grabbing a frag from her belt and letting it fly. She was rewarded with the screams of locust as two of them to her front exploded into messy bits. One of them was blown in half, as it tried to crawl away with no legs. Deciding to let it suffer, she switched targets once again. The two of them were almost to the others when a drone came charging at her with a lancer revved up, ready to cut her down.

"Oh. You wanna dance fuckface?" as she readied her lancer in kind. They met in battle a second later as Sam glared into those inhuman, hateful eyes. The blades were spitting sparks in a clash of saws before the locust hissed out.

 _"Diiieeee huuumannn"_

 _"_ Not today asshole!" she yelled out, bringing every once of strength she had left into the duel. It was enough as she brought the spinning blade down, biting into the collarbone. The locust screamed as she pushed downward. "Yeah...scream for me bitch." she muttered as arterial blood sprayed across her armor. Cutting off the chainsaw, she heard the tell-tale sound of bombers approaching. Her eyes widened in realization before diving behind a concrete barricade. She peeked above her cover to see Natsu still firing at the locust horde.

"Dammit Natsu! Get down!"

"Immune to fire remember? If any flames get close, I'll eat em." he stated calmly while firing at a lumbering boomer.

Sam didn't have time to argue as the bombers arrived to unleash their payload on the square. The bombs hit before flames consumed the locust counter-attack in a hellish firestorm. The whole of the intersection went up in flames as locust burned like kindling. Many didn't have time to scream before they died. Those that were lucky enough to survive long enough to scream in pain were left to suffer. No Gear was going to let them off easy. Luckily for the defenders, the pilots knew what they were doing as no bomb strayed near the humans. In fact, no flames got within thirty feet of the bridge.

By then, Natsu had stopped firing before storing his mulcher back in his little pocket dimension. Turning around to look at the surviving soldiers, he let out a grin before speaking. "Told you I knew how to party." as flames danced in the background behind him.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail...**

The four guests cold only stare in shock at the images they had seen. Levy had shut down the IVD already while everybody stayed silent. It took the guests a few minutes before Jura finally spoke up. "Never in all my years have I seen such carnage and horror." he stated before turning to Makarov. "How long have they been in this other universe?"

Makarov let out a small sigh before looking at Jura. "Natsu has been trapped on Sera for close to five years now..If I'm not mistaken, he should be turning 19 in the next few days." as he finished sadly.

Ichiya chose that moment to talk. "What about my dear Erza Scarlet? has she been fighting these horrible monsters for very long?"

Mira decided to speak up then. "There was an accident with the IVD a little while before the 'Magnolia Massacre.' It was sheer dumb luck that Erza was hit out of everybody. It took only a second and a flash of light...then she was gone. Your four are lucky you saw such and easy day on Sera."

"That was an easy day?" asked Ultear as she asked in shock.

"Yeah..." stated Cana as she finally spoke. "Montevado was far, far worse."

"How much worse?"

"Natsu, Erza and the other Gears had to gun down civilians in order to save others to their rear. But that was before the 'Hammer of Dawn' fired and destroyed the city in order to stop the locust."

"Tha...That really happened? Do you have a recording of this happening?" asked Ultear as she looked at Levy.

"Actually...I think I can retrieve the data. Just might need a few dozen video lacrima's though..." she stated before being interrupted by Laxus as he stood up. Looking at the four he spoke. "Look, you all saw the crap they fought right? Well fair warning...some of his earlier battles make this shit look like a walk in a park. Like genocidal shit. If you don't wanna see it, I wont blame any of you." he finished. Everybody was quiet before Ichiya spoke up.

"I see...is there anything Blue Pegasus can do to help?"

"Actually yes." responded Makarov as he looked at Jura and Ichiya. " I was hoping that Lamia Scale could keep an eye out for any unusual portals or sightings of locust. Fairy Tail has only encountered three so far, but that doesn't mean there won't be more."

Jura gave a nod before speaking. "Of course, I will leave immediately to inform my guild of the situation." as he bowed his head before heading out the door.

"Ichiya. I know that 'Blue Pegasus' isn't a fighting guild. But perhaps Levy could share her knowledge with some of your members? Get a fresh perspective perhaps?"

"Of course. The friendship of our guilds will not permit me to do otherwise! I will inform my guild immediately. I hope Levy will honor us with her presence to begin this great endeavor! Mannnn!" he finished as he struck one final pose before leaving.

This left Ultear and Jason alone with the remainder of the guild. Jason hadn't said a word since the whole ordeal had ended. Looking around at the guild he stuttered out. "I'll...I'll make sure to tell the whole story. Make sure that everybody knows the bravery and sacrifice of everybody there." he finished before walking unsteadily out of the hall with his recording lacrima. This just left Ultear with the guild members. She looked around before finally speaking up.

"I would like to thank you all on behalf of the council. I hope with this proof, they will take the situation more seriously." she paused before looking at them all. "I know many of you don't like the council, but I would like you to know that I will do my best to help." she finished before grabbing her recording lacrima and briskly walking out of the hall.

Silence reigned before lucy finally spoke. "So now what? Soon everybody will know about all of this."

Makarov let out a sigh before answering. "Now...now we wait for the news to break."

 **Alright I think that should be good for chapter 11! I was thinking about making a super chapter with operation Hollowstorm. But damn, this alone is almost 8,000. So what do you guys think about the word spreading about the locust? I think it could be interesting for sure. I know there is a serious time jump but kinda had to do it. Next chapter will see the start of Hollowstorm. But anyway, let me know what you all think? PM or leave reviews.**


	12. Before The Storm

**Well this here is chapter 12. I hope everybody enjoyed my story so far. Hard to believe I'm almost at 80,000 words lol. Anyway I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail. Oh fair warning ill probably skip some of the eisenwald stuff. For sure Galuna Island. I mean everybody knows what happens there. They get to fight a dead demon and Lyon turns out fine anyway. Oh yeah...some multiverse stuff in this chapter. Now to answer any future questions these will be seen only once. So if you expect these other universes to show up later in the story, it wont happen.**

 **Chapter 12: Before the Storm**

* * *

 **Earthland...two days later.**

Levy was sitting with Hibiki in the Blue Pegasus headquarters trying to find a way to make a stable portal. The room they were in was primarily the library of the guild. Luckily, most of the Pegasus members were busy with their clients as the two were left alone with only an occasional visit by Ichiya. Once Ichiya had informed the guild of the events that transpired at Fairy Tail, Hibiki had immediately volunteered to help. He couldn't help but be impressed by what Levy had built. Plus, the fact that she kept making improvements to the IVD was truly ingenious. The newest addition was a small screen with two lines of numbers. This was accompanied by a keyboard to its right. The top line of numbers in blue read 137-C while the bottom read 942-F in a deep red. Hibiki was studying the read-out before turning to Levy.

"So Levy, what do these numbers mean?" he asked while leaning in close to the device.

"Ah, those are the universe numbers. The top one in blue is ours, while the bottom one is the universe of Sera." she replied while looking over some physics books.

"So theoretically, we could see other universes right? Not just the one of Sera?"

"I suppose we could, but we're supposed to be finding a solution to the portal problem."

"Well maybe there's a Levy in another universe that already found the solution?" he suggested.

Levy looked at him with a questioning look before speaking. "You just wanna see other universes, don't you?"

"...Yeah."

'sigh' "Alright, but only five universes, and no communication. This is strictly observation. After that we are buckling down and hitting these books no more distractions. Understood?" as she came over and gave a withering glare to show she meant business.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Levy gave a quick nod before approaching her invention. Hibiki stepped aside while Levy cleared the bottom line before entering some new numbers. It now read 622-A.  
"Alright, lets see whats happening." she said as the IVD powered up. They were soon greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a high-tech city under attack from unknown creatures. In the distance, a giant squid-like ship had landed and was firing beams or red killing light. The view centered on a red-haired woman firing a rifle that shot bolts of light. The two observers could her her yelling over a radio. "This is Shepard, I'm close to the main reaper ship. If anybody can hear me I need some back up!"

The image shut off as Levy cleared the numbers. "Um...lets try a different one."

"Yeah...that looked like an alien invasion or something."

"Ok. How about 212-H?" she replied while inputting the new numbers. Once again, they were treated with a new universe. It appeared to be an 11 year old boy with spiky golden hair shooting a beam of light at some green, bug-like creature. The creature had responded in kind before it spoke.

"HAHAHAHAHA! My my Gohan, I bet this makes all those wounds...burn!" taunted the creature as the boy was pushed to one knee. The two mages watched in silence at the struggle before, by some miracle, the boy rallied.

"Its over CELL!" the boy screamed before vaporizing his opponent. Levy quickly shut off the image before looking over at Hibiki.

"Holy Fuck! Those two had some serious power...I think it would've fed back into the IVD if I hadn't shut it down."

"Yeah, no joke. I think they were shaking that planet. Maybe I should choose the next one?" he replied.

"Be my guest, just give me the numbers." responded Levy as she stood ready.

"Hmmm. How about 317-S?"

"Alright, maybe you'll have more luck than me." she chuckled before they were transported once again. This time they saw a group of people led by a man in a sheriffs uniform. Said man was firing at what appeared to be walking corpses as the others got in some beat-up vehicles.

"Yo Rick! Get your ass in here or your walker chow!" yelled a man with a crossbow slung on his back. The two watched long enough just to make sure the man joined his comrades before turning it off.

"Holy crap...I think those were zombies...like actually living dead, eat your flesh zombies." said Hibiki with worried eyes.

"Yeah...wasn't expecting that, but it is the multiverse. Anything can happen. How about we make this the last one?"

"Sure...lets try 701-K"

"Alright...fourth times the charm right?" she joked while the IVD powered up once again. They were soon presented with the image of three men in a black car driving down the road. It sounded like music was playing from the car as the two men in front talked back and forth. The one in back was silent though as he fiddled with his long, tan trench coat.

"Well, this universe seems normal enough." said Levy as they both watched. However, as soon as she uttered words, the man in back immediately turned his attention to her.

"Sam, Dean. We're being watched."

"Whatcha talking about Cas? We're in the middle of nowhere right now." replied the man driving.

"Trust me, somebody is watching us. I suggest stopping the car."

"Do you think you can find them, Cas?" asked the other man.

"Yes..." he responded as his eyes turned a holy blue.

Levy was the first to speak. "How do you think he knows we're watching him? Its just on observation only?" she asked Hibiki. Before she could continue, she found herself falling and landing on a hard surface.

"Owww. what the hell was that?" she muttered before opening her eyes. She was shocked speechless as the the three men were gathered around her, pointing weapons at her body. The one with the short-crew cut spoke first.

"Cas here says you were spying on us, care to tell us why?" he said while cocking back the hammer of his gun for emphasis.

"Whoa whoa whoa. No need for weapons guys! I'm not even armed!"

"So? You could be shifter, a leviathan, or some sort of other monster ready to rip us to pieces. So I'll give you one more chance to answer, because Cas here doesn't pull strange blue-haired girls from out of thin air for nothing." he replied while his scowl got deeper.

"Okay! My names Levy McGarden. I've been trying to make a portal to bring a man i consider family back to my universe. I was observing a few others to see if any could help with my research. Sadly, yours is the friendliest universe I've seen so far." she explained while staying completely still. That was when the shaggy haired man spoke up.

"Wait, other universes? You saw more than one?"

"Yeah...zombies...super-powered beings fighting for the fate of a planet...and an alien invasion." she saw the surprised looks on the men's faces before she continued. "Look, I didn't mean to alarm you, I just wanted some help getting Natsu and Erza home from that genocidal war. If I can build a connecting portal, I can finally bring them home...He's been stuck there for 5 years now." she finished before looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Shit..." muttered the first man as he lowered his gun. Looking over at Cas, he spoke. "Think you can help her out Cas? Maybe impart some physics or something? Seems to me she's just trying to help her family out when she stumbled onto us."

"Well...I can try." said the trench coat man as he approached Levy. Pressing two fingers to her forehead, a pure, white light engulfed Levy before she found herself back in the library. Hibiki was there, staring wide-eyed at her before promptly passing out.

That's when the flood of knowledge came. Everything she needed to know was right there at her fingertips. All she needed now was time. Ignoring the passed out mage, Levy quickly sat down at her pile or research notes. "God damn, what a weird day..." she muttered while writing down formulas.

* * *

 **Universe 701-K**

"So Cas, what'd you do?" asked Dean while leaning against the Impala.

"I sent her home with the knowledge she needed...the girl has suffered as well, but has a kind soul. I could feel it."

"Hell of a thing. Going to grab groceries, and we meet a girl from another universe." he shook his head before climbing back in the Impala. He was soon joined by Sam and Cas before the three headed down the road.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Cana was sitting in the guild hall nursing a drink in her hands. It was the middle of the day and almost nobody was here. Laxus and the thunder legion had headed out yesterday for a week long job. Levy had headed out to Blue Pegasus to do some research with some of their members. Finally Lucy, Grey, Mira, Juvia, and Happy had been sent by master Makarov to go investigate rumors of the dark guild 'Eisenwald.' In fact, the only members in the hall besides herself was Lisanna, Elfman and a few other minor members.

"Man, it sure is quite today." muttered Cana as she leaned back against the bar before taking a pull from her beer.

"Yeah, no joke. This is very unmanly!" said Elfman from further down the bar near his sister.

"You know, brother. You don't half to say everything is manly or unmanly all the time." responded Lisanna as she wiped down the bar.

"But that's not manly!" he exclaimed while Lisanna and Cana let out a sigh.

"You know, he's never gonna stop Lis..." stated Cana as she took another swig of beer. Deciding to change the subject, she spoke up once more. "Kinda crazy how people reacted to the news about Natsu and Erza in the Seran universe." as she looked at the two siblings.

"Yeah, I thought people were gonna be rioting and panicking in the streets, but for the most part people seem to have found him and the others over there to be heroes."

"You know Lis...He probably doesn't see it that way..." Cana was interrupted as a strange spark of light seemed to grow in the middle of the guild hall. It continued to grow before forming a window in mid-air.

"Fuck yeah, it actually worked! What did I tell you Baird? You owe me twenty bucks!" exclaimed Natsu as his image appeared along with a blonde haired man wearing some blue welding goggles.

"Yeah yeah, you think your so fucking smart don't you. Just remember I taught you everything you know." he said with a smirk before looking at the three mages. "Oh hey, looks like some of your friends are here kid."

"Natsu? How are you doing this? Levy took her IVD to Blue Pegasus for a few days." asked Cana as the three gathered in front of the window.

"Yeah...I kinda built my own in my down time." replied Natsu as he let out a smug grin.

"Hey, I helped you build the damn thing!" stated Baird as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway Cana, I thought I'd surprise everybody. Although it looks like everybody is gone for the day." muttered Natsu as he looked around the hall.

"Yeah...anyways kid. I gotta go meet up with the rest of 'Delta' for a bit so i'll leave you to it." said Baird as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Elfman spoke up. "You know Natsu, your famous here now."

"Huh?"

"Yeah man, Jason from 'Sorcerers Weekly' recorded the whole thing a few days ago. People here think you a damn hero."

"That's cool I guess, but that isn't why I fight. You know I don't give a shit about fame." he stopped while Elfman nodded his head in understanding before Natsu went on. "When I got this working, I wanted to let everybody know what's going to happen in two days. But since everybody is gone, you three need to carry the message." Natsu replied before looking at the three mages.

"Alright Natsu, whats your message?" asked Lisanna as she stood by her brother.

"Well first of all, I need to make sure nobody contacts me tonight."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well I can't be positive, but I think Erza is planning something."

"So? Whats wrong with that?" questioned Elfman.

"Elfman, you know what fucking is right? Well I think Erza is planning on ambushing me sometime today."

The three mages blushed as Natsu's direct approach to the issue before Cana cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Why would you need to tell us about that? Wouldn't you be happy about that happening?"

"Of course I would be!" he yelled before continuing on. "I just don't want the whole damn guild to watch it happen."

"Yeah...I can see how that would be a problem." as she let out a small chuckle. "Anyway, whats the second reason?" she asked.

"Operation Hollowstorm is starting in two days...Its gonna be bloody. If you wanna still watch, I can't stop you. But be warned that this will be a massive assault against the locust."

"Oh...Okay. We'll let everybody know. Stay safe Natsu." replied Lisanna as Natsu gave a small nod and disappeared from view.

"God damn, another fight? That barricade battle happened only a few days ago...When will he be able to just come home?" questioned Lisanna as the let a few tears drop.

"I dunno sis, but I'm sure Levy is working on something right now."

"I know...but I can't help but worry. Another battle for Natsu and Erza...plus Mira is out fighting a dark guild...I just want everybody to be safe." she finished while wrapping her arms around her brother in a big hug.

* * *

 **The forest outside of Clover Town...**

Lucy stood on shaky legs as the forest burned around her. Darkening embers and smoke billowed on the air as she tried catching her breath. The latest attack had left her ears ringing as she wobbled on uneasy feet. Looking around, Mira, Grey, and Juvia were standing in various places in the large clearing as they all glared at their opponent. They were all covered in bruises and bleeding cuts. The four of them had been fighting Lullaby, one of the demons or Zeref for close to an hour now.

 **"Oh your souls will be delicious!"** the demon bellowed before unleashing a blast of energy from its mouth. The beam was heading straight for Lucy as she stood frozen in fear.

 _"Why can't I move? I need to move! But this battle has taken its toll on all of us..."_ she thought as the blast drew closer. The blonde celestial mage could've sworn she heard someone yelling

Grey was running toward Lucy as the blast drew closer. "LUCY! You need to move!" he shouted before taking a flying leap at her frozen form. Lucy let out a loud 'Ooooff' as the ice mage collided with her just in time. The blast wave passed over the two as it headed toward Clover Town in the distance. Moments later, screams could be heard as the blast detonated, reducing a whole neighborhood to nothing but ruins and broken bodies.

"You'll pay for that demon!" screamed Mira as she charged up another magical blast before launching into the air.

"Juvia agrees. The foul demon must pay! **Water slicer!** " the water mage bellowed before launching a simultaneous attack with Mira, causing the massive demon to stagger backwards. These are the sounds that finally got Lucy to focus as she came to her senses. _"Why do I feel so heavy?"_ the thought crossed her mind before she finally opened her eyes. Grey had landed on top of Lucy, pinning her to the ground. His form was un-moving as Lucy gathered her wits before speaking.

"Grey...you saved me."

Silence.

"Grey?" she questioned while crawling out from underneath her comrade. When Lucy finally stood up and looked at her friend, all she could see was the long burn across Grey's back. It ran diagonal, from the back of his upper right shoulder to the back of his left waist. The wound looked horrible, with some areas exposing pure muscle among all the blood. Bending down, she noticed the shallow breathing of the ice mage. The wounding of her friend, the deaths of so many people by these dark mages...For the first time, Lucy was filled with a burning rage at what these monsters had done. It was during this rage filled moment that Lucy finally thought of a way to defeat the monster.

"Mira! Juvia! I have an idea, but I need you to hold off on magic attacks until I finish mine!"

"Fine Lucy! Just make sure not to take to long!" replied Mira with a shout as she let a powerful kick land on Lullaby's face. Juvia was purely on the defensive as her shallow breathing betrayed her exhaustion.

"Juvia has enough magic left to launch one more attack. Make sure you don't miss Lucy."

"Don't worry, I wont." she stated before grabbing a key off of her belt. " **Open! Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"** commanded Lucy as a bright light appeared beside her. A pink haired woman in a maid's outfit soon appeared.

"What do you require, Princess?"

"Virgo! Can you dig your way through that demon?" asked Lucy as she pointed at said monster.

"Of course, but it will consume the remainder of your magical power to do so."

Lucy paused for just a moment before uttering two words.

"Do it."

"As you wish, princess." the spirit said before plunging underground. She emerged moments later, drilling a gaping hole through the foot of the demon. However, Virgo didn't stop there before plunging into the main body. Soon, multiple holes stated to appear over Lullaby's body.

"Not you guys! Hit those gaping holes with everything you got!" shouted Lucy as she gasped for breath. _"Damn, Virgo wasn't kidding when she said all of my magic power..."_ these thoughts raced through her mind as her two friends powered up with everything they had.

" **Raging Tsunami!"** Juvia said loudly as she brought any free water in the area under her command, creating a massive wall of water behind her.

 **"Satanic Blast"** Mira said coldly as a magic circle appeared under the demon.

Virgo had already cleared the area as the two women unleashed all they had at the demon. The wave of water crashed into the demon with the force of and actual tidal wave while Mira's blast shot up into the sky in a pillar of dark light. The last thing Lucy saw before passing out was the sight of the demon slowly disintegrating as the magic tore it's body apart.

* * *

 **Jacincto..**

Natsu had barely shut off his newly built IVD before he was tackled to the ground. Going into full combat mode, he managed to out wrestle the attacker before pinning them to the ground. Looking down at their form, he observed a female body with scarlet, red hair.

"God damn it Erza, just what the hell were you thinking jumping me like that?" he muttered before climbing off of her. After standing up, he leaned down to offer a hand. Erza clasped on before Natsu pulled her up.

"Will you relax? I was just trying to have a little fun with you." she said jokingly.

"Funny way of doing it." he muttered before he continued on "Besides, It looks like I won."

He walked away from Erza, picking up a few tools as he went. Placing them on his workbench, he turned to Erza.

"Well, I think I'll take a nap or something. Finally got around to setting up a mattress in the storage closet." he mentioned before heading to the back. Erza watched his retreating form before he disappeared around the corner.

 _"I have to make my move now...I might not get another chance"_ she thought to herself before steeling her resolve.

Natsu had just down on his bed before the door burst open with Erza charging in.

"Natsu! I will not wait any longer!" she declared before marching over and straddling his lap. Not giving him a chance to respond, she pressed her lips to his in passion. They kept kissing before Natsu broke away.

"Erza...Is this what you want?" he asked while looking into her eyes.

Erza paused for a moment before looking back at the man she loved. "Natsu. Your brave, strong, practically fearless...not mention smart enough to build practically anything. Plus, you've saved my life who knows how many times now." she gave a small pause before taking a deep breath.

"I love you Natsu...I have for years now. This is what I want." she finished before requiping out of her clothes. She was wearing nothing as she watched Natsu's reaction.

"Erza...I love you too. I know I'm rough on you sometimes, but I just want you to get home alive and in one piece."

"I know Natsu... Now lets have some fun." she said in a sultry voice.

"Oh you know it!" he exclaimed before kissing her along the neck. She moaned softly as he kissed her while massaging her breasts.

"Ohhhh Natsuuuu." she let out sexily while he continued to kiss her body.

"Hmmm?"

"Lose the clothes." she stated before climbing off his lap. Natsu complied in a flash of light, revealing himself in nothing. Erza's eyes widened as she took in the sight of his member. Slowly sinking to her knees, she touched it softly before clasping it in her hand.

 _"Holy crap its big! He really is impressive."_ she thought before leaning forward and giving the tip a kiss. This elicited a small groan from Natsu. Hearing his pleasure from her actions, Erza gave a few short licks before taking the head into her mouth.

"Damn Erza...that feels good..."

Erza took more and more of him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. This went on for a few minutes before she came up for air.

"How about the main event? Can't keep giving you head all night..." she asked sexily before standing and climbing onto the bed. It wasn't much to look at, just a single mattress box spring jammed into the side of the room. However, it would be enough as the two positioned themselves. Erza was laying on her back as Natsu climbed on top of her. Positioning himself, he looked her in the eyes.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

With her consent, Natsu slid himself inside of Erza. "Holy shit Erza, your really tight!" he exclaimed before pushing deeper inside of her. Erza hissed in pain after he broke through her barrier.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...just give me a minute. Didn't expect you to be this big." she mentioned while letting out a small chuckle. After a minute, Erza gave a nod for her lover to continue. With that, he started to thrust in and out of her. This went on for a few minutes before Erza really started to feel good. Wrapping her legs around Natsu's back as he thrust into her, she spoke lustfully.

"Harder...Fuck me harder Natsu!" she demanded as Natsu increased his pace.

 _"Holy shit! This feels so good! I don't want him to stop!"_ she thought between gasps of breath.

"You like that Erza?"

"Fuck yes! Fucking pound me!" she yelled out before reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss. This continued on for minutes before Natsu increased his pace even faster.

"Erza...I'm gonna cum!"

"On my boobs! I don't need a kid right now!" she exclaimed before Natsu pulled out. A few seconds later, a white load splashed against her breasts before Natsu collapsed next to her on the bed.

"God damn Erza! You sure know how to wear a guy out." as the two panted for breath.

"Are you kidding? You practically fucking me into the bed!" as she requipped a small towel to wipe herself off. Soon the two were laying there as Erza hugged Natsu closely. She was resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. _"I need to tell him...If I can do this with him, I can trust him with anything."_ she thought before coming to a decision.

"Natsu?"

"Hmmm? What is it Erza?"

"Do you know what my life was like before I came to Fairy Tail?"

"No...I was curious about it, but you never wanted to talk about it so I never pressed the issue. Why? What's up?"

"I...I think its time I tell you about my life before...about the 'Tower of Heaven."

As Natsu laid there next to Erza while she told her story, he could feel his hatred and fury climbing. When Erza finally finished with tears in her eyes, Natsu spoke in a low, cold tone.

"Erza...when we get back to Earthland, I will find this 'Tower'...and burn it to the ground. Nothing will be left when I get done with it."

Erza pressed her naked body closer to Natsu before whispering two words as she slowly fell asleep..."thank you."

He laid there a few moments before pulling a blanket over the two, letting himself drift off to sleep with dreams of revenge.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Lucy jerked awake with a start. The first thing she noticed was the soft bed she was in and the whiteness of the room. Looking to her left, she saw a heavily bandaged Grey laying on his stomach sleeping soundly.

"Thank god...I was worried with that wound of his...' she said softly before the door opened. In a flash of blue fur, Happy had latched onto Lucy, giving her the biggest hug his little arms could.

"Lucy! I was so worried! That monster got so much stronger after he ate the souls of all those dark mages! Then that big blast that almost killed you and Grey..." cried the little blue cat as he burrowed his face into her chest.

"Its okay Happy...' she said softly while hugging him back.

"Yes...you two were the worst off from that battle. I had to help carry you to the train." said Makarov as he entered the room. He was soon followed by Mira, Juvia, and surprisingly, Laxus.

"Its true. He went into his titan form while myself and Juvia made a litter for Grey...he had a serious wound..." stated Mira as she looked at the sleeping man.

"...He saved my life you know. If I hadn't been knocked around so much, I could've moved. But I was so dizzy and disoriented that all I could barely stand." Lucy said softly while looking at his sleeping form sadly.

"Don't blame yourself, Lucy. After all, you came up with a way to defeat that Demon." said Juvia with a smile as she stood at the end of her bed.

"Water girl is right. Taking down a Demon of Zeref is no easy feat." stated Laxus from the doorway. He stood still for a moment before digging into a pocket. Pulling out the object, he tossed it at Lucy before it landed on the bed. It was a golden gate key. Lucy's eyes widened in realization as she looked at Laxus.

"Where did you get this?"

"Me and the 'thunder legion' picked it up on Gulana Island. Seriously, that quest was a pain in the ass though. Some crazy ice-make wizard that wanted to fight a dead monster. A town full of demons and some old guy that used time magic? The whole thing was a pain in the ass. Anyway, part of the reward was a golden key. Since your the only celestial mage I know, you get a freebie." he stated before his gaze hardened. "However, I wont tolerate weakness on your part. So you better not slack off." he finished before leaving the room. Everybody was quiet before Makarov spoke up.

"You know...I think seeing Natsu fighting the locust has actually been good for Laxus. He seems...more tolerable now."

"I agree master...he does seem a little...kinder." said Mira before she turned back to Lucy. "Anyway Lucy, Levy is back with some good news! Apparently she's close to a solution in opening a portal to get Natsu and Erza home!" she said happily before Happy jumped for joy.

"Yayyy! Natsu is gonna be home soon!" the excited little cat exclaimed before flying out of the room.

"Anyway, Levy was gonna tell him the good news. Would you like to join us?" asked Juvia.

'Sure...sounds like it could be a blast."

A few minutes later the three women and the master were gathered in the guild hall with practically everybody present. Levy was having a quiet conversations with Cana before the card mage walked back to the bar and picked up her drink. This prompted Levy to stand on an empty table. More and more of the guild quieted down before the script mage spoke.

"First of all, from what Cana has told me. Natsu has managed to build his own IVD. In fact while most of us were away on jobs, he contacted the guild." Levy gave a small nod to the brunette before she spoke.

"That's right, it was just for a few minutes. But he wanted to let us know that the COG is planning a massive assault against the locust...tomorrow. Now he doesn't care if we watch what happens or not, but he warned that it will get bloody. So fair warning to everybody here." she finished before taking a swig from her bottle. Levy took that as her turn to speak.

"Also I would like to inform everybody that I'm close to developing a portal to get our friends home. I'm hoping that in the next few days I'll get it working."

"How did you manage to find a solution so fast?" asked Evergreen from her place next to Elfman.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that...just know that it'l work." Levy said before quickly changing the subject. "Anyways, lets tell Natsu the good news!" she finished before climbing down from the table and approaching her invention. Powering it up, they didn't expect the sight that greeted them...

* * *

 **Jacincto. Natsu's storage room.**

Natsu woke up by a strange flash of light. Opening his eyes, he looked over to see a very red, blushing Erza. Raising a questioning eyebrow, he looked past her to the doorway. Standing there with a camera was Baird, Cole, and Sam with the stupidest grins you could ever see on a person.

"Damn Natsu! You are the man!" exclaimed Cole in a happy voice before Baird spoke.

"Oh man...I've prayed for perfect days, and now I think I've found it! This is like a gift from god!" he exclaimed with a shit-eating grin before taking another picture of the two. The only thing covering them was a green blanket that Erza had hiked up to cover her body. This set Sam to laugh as Erza's face became even redder.

"Holy shit! I didn't think anybody could get that red!" as she laughed hysterically. She was soon joined as the other two started laughing along with her. This went on for a few seconds before Natsu climbed out of bed. Natsu stood there in his full glory, his hardened body of muscle littered with scars. He let out a dark chuckle before lighting his hands on fire.

"Hey Baird?"

"Yeah kid?" he managed to ask between laughs.

"Better start running..." replied Natsu in a dark voice as he let a small fireball fly above his friends head.

Baird ducked instinctively before looking back at Natsu. He was literally on fire at this point as he locked eyes with the younger man.

"Well shit..." he muttered before himself and the other two started running as fast as they could. Needless to say, the three Gears would have some burns within the hour.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail...**

Silence reigned through the guild hall as most of the girls flushed deep red at the sight of Natsu's naked body. The fact that he was built like a god didn't help much. The worst off were Mira and Juvia as they saw the after effects of what obviously had been a night between Natsu and Erza.

"So dreamy..." let out Juvia before she promptly passed out from the sight. Mira managed to catch her before the water mage hit the floor. Mira was practically crimson as she cradled Juvia in her lap before speaking.

"Um...maybe we should try back later..."

"Uh...yeah...that's a good idea..." stuttered Levy in embarrassment before she shut down the IVD.

"Damn! Did you gals see him? Like a fucking God! Plus, those scars just make him look even sexier!' squealed out Cana in excitement.

"Hands off Cana! He's mine!" stated Mira in a cold glare as she looked at the card mage.

"Okay everybody, that's enough!" shouted out Makarov as silence fell over the hall. "Now were all adults here, so lets not make a big deal of this alright? I'm sure he doesn't need you all grilling him as soon as we talk with him." he paused before going on. "Levy, I believe its best if we wait a few hours."

"Thats...probably a good idea." she finished before standing up and walking out of the guild hall.

 **Two hours later...**

By now everybody had calmed down from the unintended show. However, Juvia was still blushing as recurring thoughts raced through her head. The intimate scenarios were ultimately broken as the guild hall was exchanged for a wide avenue packed with soldiers. Natsu was there with his squad as his attention was turned to a man on a platform. He was joined by Colonel Hoffman and a decorated soldier wearing a black do-rag with a gear symbol in its center. This man had craggy, hard features as he stood silently in the background. Juvia refocused her attention as the man in the grey uniform began to speak.

"Humans are no strangers to war. After all, we've been fighting for as long as we can remember. War is all we know. In the past, we fought for imulsion. We fought for country. We fought for freedom. But all that changed after E-Day. For fifteen years, we've been fighting for our very survival against inhuman, genocidal monsters. But it is a fight we cannot continue. Humanity faces extinction, unless we end this war _now._ We had hoped the Lightmass bombing would decimate the Locust Horde. But they survived. And have returned, stronger than ever. They've brought with them a force that can sink entire cities. Even Jacinto, our last beacon of hope through all these dark days, is now at risk. Soon we'll have nothing left to defend. And that means we have only one option. _attack._ Gears, what I ask of you now is not an easy thing, but it _is_ necessary. If we are to survive. If we are to live long enough to see the seasons change, our children grow and experience a time of peace that we have never known, then we must take this fight to the Locust! We will go to were they live and where they breed and we will destroy them! _This_ is the day we take the battle to the heart of the enemy. _This_ is the day that we correct the course of human history! _This_ is the day that we ensure our survival as a species! Soldiers of the COG, my fellow Gears, go forth and bring back the hope of humanity!"

The crowd of soldiers erupted in cheers as the man finished his speech. Juvia watched as Natsu and Erza cheered along with everybody else. But she wasn't fooled. Tomorrow, the man she loved would be heading into battle once again. She stayed silent as the crowd of soldiers continued to cheer for the coming destruction...

 **Alright! This is the end of chapter 12! Plenty of stuff happened! Different universes, some sweet loving. and a stronger lullaby. Now before anybody asks I never cared for Gulana Island. So i just had Laxus go there and kick everybody's ass. I know the timeline has the two events separated in canon, But honestly, its my story. anyway We all know what will happen in the next chapter. Oh fun little fact. That is the actual speech from GOW2. Which I don't own.**

 **The happy.**


	13. Hollowstorm

**Alright so here is the next chapter! I know the last one was a little odd with a few AU's thrown in there. But dammit, whats the point of a universe viewing device if you can only see one? But nobody worry this isnt going to become so huge crossover thing. It will stay Gears and Fairy Tail. But I do have an idea for maybe COG Natsu and maybe Juvia to visit the canon FT universe at some point. No big fights or anything, just mess with their happy no-death lives. :) So that will happen. But if enough people are interested, I could do other universes to visit. It would only be a single chapter thing. So let me know your thoughts. Oh yeah a future heads up on two things. One is ME:Andromeda is coming out in a week or so. Basically it will consume my life until I win. Second is probably by chapter 14 Natsu and company will find their way back to Earthland. I bring this up because I wonder if Sam should get magic or just be left as is. If she does it needs to be awesome. I have a few ideas for her. But hey, maybe somebody has a cooler idea? If you do feel free to PM. Ok now I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 13: Hollowstorm**

* * *

 **That night after Prescott's speech...**

Natsu was double checking everything he could on the grindlift he would be riding into battle tomorrow. Sure the driver had already checked, but Natsu preferred to ease his mind a bit. It took a good fifteen minutes, but once he closed the final engine hatch, he was satisfied. Walking back into his workshop, he grabbed a sandwich off a plate before taking a seat at his workbench. Surprisingly, he didn't have any projects to work on as he sat there, eating his small meal. Natsu was about finished when the air began to crackle with electricity.

"Hmmm. I'm gonna guess it's Mira this time." he said to himself before a comm window appeared in thin air. Turns out he was half right as the images of Mira, Levy, and Juvia appeared in the window. While Levy looked alright, Mira and Juvia were sporting some scratches and bruises. Natsu raised an eybrow at this but stayed silent while the three girls gathered their wits.

Mira was the first to speak.

"So Natsu, we all heard the speech that man gave earlier. It was quite impressive."

"Yeah...say what you want about Prescott, but damn that man can motivate people." replied Natsu before Juvia chimed in.

"But...aren't you scared? This sounds like a big battle and you were cheering along with everybody else..." the water mage said in a quiet, sad voice.

"You three wanna know a secret?"

The three women nodded before Natsu spoke.

"I. Am. Always. Scared. Everytime I go into battle, the fear is there. I just push it down and do my best to complete the mission, whatever it may be. Because if I let the fear control me, then I die. Or my comrades die. So I keep going." He paused his little speech before pressing on. "Now I'm always happy to talk with you ladies even if its about nothing, but usually there is something you girls wanna say."

Mira averted her eyes for a moment before looking at Natsu.

"Well there's two things. Ones good news, the other's bad."

"Give me the bad news first."

"Grey was hurt pretty bad in a fight with Zeref demon. He saved Lucy's life, but some of his skin was burned so badly on his back, you could see muscle..." she finished with a heavy note.

"Will he live?"

"Yes. Porlyusica says he will make a full recovery, but its gonna take awhile. And even when he does fully recover, that scar is gonna be nasty."

Natsu was silent for a full minute before speaking again.

"You know...that's not really bad news."

"How can you say that!? He almost died!" yelled Mira as she looked at the man she loved with a shocked expression.

"Well easy. He _almost_ died. Key word is almost. Plus you said so yourself. He will make a full recovery. The only drawback is time on the shelf and a nasty scar."

"I...I guess that makes sense."

"Look, I'm not happy he got hurt that bad, but I'd rather take that then a dirt nap." he finished before changing the subject. "Now, what was the good news?"

At this Levy perked up as she had just been listening to the exchange.

"Ah yes. Well you know how I've been trying to get you and Erza home?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm close. Like days away close." she finished as the three girls smiled at the pink haired soldier.

 _"Could it be? An actual way home? But what about everybody here and the war? I can't just abandon them in their darkest hour..."_ he thought before clenching his fist in resolve.

"Levy...keep working on it. But be aware, I **WILL NOT** return home until this operation is complete. To leave now would shame me for the rest of my days and I will not do it. So even if you have a working portal in the next twenty minutes, I wont use it...Plus, I will be leading the attack of the left assault force. There is no way I'll abandon them."

"But Natsu..." Juvia said weakly.

"Listen! I care about everybody there I really do. But humanity faces extinction here and I will not run! So do not use that portal unless I say so. Got it?" Natsu finished with a voice of steel.

'sigh' "Yeah...we got it. Just...just stay safe out there Natsu..." replied Juvia sadly.

Seeing the sorrow in her eyes, Natsu did his best to calm down after his outburst.

"Look, I know your worried about me and it means alot, but I wont abandon my comrades." he paused as an idea came him. Voicing his thoughts, he continued. "How about this. If me and Echo are deep in the shit...like no way out, you can use it, alright? he finished while crossing his arms. This seemed to perk up Juvia and Mira the most before Levy said her piece.

"Alright Natsu, if that's what you want, then I'll stick too it." she said while giving a nod in agreement before speaking once more. "I do have a question though. Are you gonna tell Erza and the rest of Echo?"

"No. I don't want to get her hopes up. Plus it could prove to be a distraction. That can be deadly on the battlefield."

"Ah..alright. Well we should be going, its getting late."

"Alright, cya." as Natsu gave a small wave of his hand. Before the image disappeared, Mira and Juvia had both waved back as well, fear and hope in their eyes.

Natsu sat there for a few minutes before getting up and heading to his small storage room bed. Requipping out of his armor he laid down on the creaky mattress.

'sigh' "Home...I hope I get to see it again..." he said quietly to himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail. The next day.**

Makarov had arrived earlier than usual to the guild hall. After unlocking the door and walking inside, his thoughts couldn't help but wander as he and everyone else in Fairy Tail knew what was happening today. Although he had told everybody in the guild that they didn't have to watch what happened during the attack with Natsu, he knew many still would. Letting out a small sigh, he soon found his way over to the bar before taking a seat at the closest barstool.

"That boy...No...That man has been through too much. He hides it well, but I can see the horrors behind those eyes. I fear that it wont be a happy reunion everybody expects once Levy gets him and Erza home..." his self monologue was interrupted as the door swung open to reveal...Ichiya and his three trimens. They were also joined by Jason of 'Sorcerer's Weekly.'

The group of men soon walked over to Makarov, gaining his attention.

"Ichiya? Jason? What are all of you doing here?"

"Ah yes. I had heard that the beautiful genius Levy is close to perfecting a means to bring home your dear comrades. We wish to lend our support to our allies in Fairy Tail!" Ichiya finished while he and his entourage did their stylish poses.

"Well thank you for the support...but please. No more poses...or hitting on the women here...especially today."

"Is something the matter Master Makarov?" asked Eve of the trimens.

"Yeah...you could say that." he paused before letting out a deep sigh. "The COG is making a big push today...An all out attack to try and destroy where the locust come from. The worst part of it is that Natsu and Erza will be in the lead of the left attack prong. In fact, I bet the attack will be starting within the hour." Makarov finished with a heavy heart. Everybody was quiet until Jason spoke up.

"I know this is difficult, but do you think I could record Natsu in battle again? Many in Magnolia see him as a hero. Erza too. In fact, my bosses want this to be broadcast live across Fiore."

Makarov was silent a few minutes before speaking. "Are you sure that's wise? Recording is one thing, but people will be watching brave men and women die in real time."

"I'm aware of that, but my superiors were quite insistent. Rumor has it, that the king himself put out the request."

Makarovs eyes widened at this piece of news before regaining his composure."

"Very well, I wont stop you if that's the case." He finished softly.

"Thanks Makarov. I'll go set up my equipment." Jason replied before reaching into his bag and pulling out what he needed. While the journalist set up what he would need, members started to trickle into the guild. First it was Cana and her father Gildarts as they both took seats at the bar. They were followed minutes later by the Thunder Legion which practically had a fifth member in Elfman as he and Evergreen walked in side by side. Laxus just spared a small look at the guests in the guild hall before shrugging his shoulders and grabbing a table for his team. Although he at first had reservations about Elfman, he had to respect the guy's physical strength. Fighting a locust with his bare hands while wounded was nothing to shake a stick at. Plus he saved Ever's life. As far as Laxus was concerned, he earned the right to sit with the 'Thunder Legion.' As the group sat there, the doors opened once again, revealing the majority of the guild walking in. Well, except for the last two. That would be Lucy pushing Grey in a wheelchair. He was still swathed in bandages and looked to be in alot of pain, but had been quite insistent on being here for his comrades. Plus, Lucy had insisted on helping him get around. Already a rumor was circulating about the two mages building a secret relationship, but thats for another time.

By now Levy had arrived with her IVD, flanked by Mira, Juvia, and Happy who was sitting on the shoulder of Mira. Looking around, Levy could see that everybody in the guild was here, waiting on her. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Alright. Everybody knows whats happening today, so I won't waste your time. We know its gonna be bad, so if your sqeamish or don't want to watch, leave." When nobody stood, the blue script mage gave a quick nod before setting her device on an empty table. Staying silent, she quickly powered up the machine before making the necessary adjustments.

"Everybody ready?" she asked before looking around the guild hall. She saw nods of consent from her guildmates, the trimens, and a thumbs up from Jason near the bar as he gave a small report and warning to what was gonna be shown across Fiore. Seeing no issues, she flipped the switch. Moments later, anybody watching from the smallest T.V. in the smallest village to the capitol of Crocus were immersed in what could only be described as hell on earth...

* * *

 **Sera. The assault of Landown.**

 **"** Take Cover! We got incoming Reavers!" screamed out Sam over the sound of deafening gunfire. Two Reavers were swooping down toward the grindlift while a third peeled off to go attack some nearby Ravens. Luckily, Natsu was already in cover along the side with the rest of Echo as the grindlift rumbled forward. The other Gears were a little slower on their feet, being straight out of boot-camp. One of the rookies let out a shriek of pain as the second Reaver pilot let loose a burst from his rifle. The poor soldier was dead before he hit the metal plating. Sam ignored the dead man before concentrating her fire on the closest enemy. Lucky for them, the locust could only attack on the right side for the time being as thick forest was practically scrapping the paint on the left side.

"Eat this you sons of bitches!" Natsu said loudly before launching a ball of fire at the closest locust air unit. The attack hit, causing the monster to shriek in pain before tumbling from the air. Grinning in satisfaction, Sam continued to fire along with the other Gears. The Reaver couldn't take the punishment, before succumbing to its wounds. It hit the ground a moment later, in an explosion of fire and blood. Sam sighed in relief before looking around. One of the Gears was already collecting the tags of the fallen before one of them spoke up.

"Damn, do you think thats it?" asked the soldier.

Natsu took this time to speak.

"Doubt it. That was probably a light patrol." he announced before squinting his eyes at objects in the distance. Those objects soon revealed themselves to be a second wave of Reavers. They numbered close to a dozen, maybe more.

"Shit...I hate it when I'm right." he mumbled before pointing at a random soldier. "You. Get on that turret and knock some of those fuckers from the sky." he commanded as the Gear hurried over and stationed himself behind the machine gun. Seconds later, a stream of bullets was tracing through the sky at the oncoming onslaught.

"Hey Dragneel! You got this?" asked Sam from where she was crouching next to Erza. The red head had started taking pot shots at the approaching locust as they drew closer.

"Yeah...I got this." Natsu replied darkly before lighting his hands on fire. Raising them above his head, he continued to pour magic into his hands. The locust pilots had started to fire at him, but they were still missing by a large margin. Waiting for the last possible moment, he released the attack.

"NOW!" he shouted as all the Gears holding their fire opened up on the enemy force. While some managed to split off in time, over half fell to the immediate onslaught. Rather than continue to fight the grindlift that spit out death, the locust started to attack the column further back. They began wreaking havoc as gunfire and screams could be heard to the rear. Not even 30 seconds had passed before a Raven crossed the road to the front, billowing smoke and fire. The helicopter slammed into the forest a second later, before brewing up in an explosion of fuel and metal. Shrapnel could be heard pinging off of the front before the passed by the funeral pyre. After a few minutes, silence reigned the attacking column of vehicles as the last Reaver was finally shot down. Natsu was looking at the second attacking force on the far side of the valley before taking this time to speak.

"Everybody stay alert. The forest ends soon. Which means that the locust can attack us from three sides. If you need to stock up on ammo, do it now." He finished before walking over to Erza. She looked at him a moment before looking at the rapidly reducing forest.

"Hey Natsu...looks like it wont be long now." she commented.

"Yeah...those Reavers were just the warm up."

The two stood in silence as the grindlift rumbled on, finally emerging from the forest. The following vehicles quickly spread out into a wedge formation as the ground gave way to a barren wasteland. Multiple Ravens sped by overhead, seeking out new targets. It didn't take long before the locust began to attack again.

 _Thunk. Thunk._

Grappling hooks started to appear on the sides of the grindlift as the locust started to climb, seeking to kill anybody they could find. A Gear standing ready to repel boarders screamed in agony as a hook landed in front of him before dragging backwards and embedding in the unfortunate mans chest. Nobody had a chance to help before he was dragged over the side.

"God dammit!" shouted Glenn as he revved his chainsaw at the first locust to appear at the edge. The locust managed to climb over in time, but not before Glenn was already there, digging his saw into the grub. Blood and muscle sprayed across the deck plate as the rest of the Gears started to fight. More and more grappling hooks had appeared as Erza leveled her rifle at the fifth boarding hook to grab the side. A drone head appeared over the side before Erza let a stream of bullets fly. They punched through the grubs head before she ran forward. Leaning over the side, Erza could see three more grubs already climbing up this particular rope. Grinning evilly, she revved her saw and started to cut rope. It snapped a second later, with the three grubs tumbling to the ground. One had the misfortune of landing directly in the path of the giant grindlift wheels. It tried to move out of the way in time, but was too slow as the large tires ground the locust soldier into a red paste.

"Eat shit and die!" Natsu yelled in a hateful voice as he sawed through another grub that had managed to get on board. Blood spewed as arteries were severed, coating his armor and face in the red liquid.

"YEEAAARGGGHHH!" screamed out one of the Gears as a locust drone beat him in a chainsaw duel, killing the man in an orgy of blood.

"Fuck you!" screamed out Erza at the death of a fellow comrade. She immediately opened fire, her lancer blinking death as bullet casings clattered to the deck. The grub charged at her, ignoring the bullets ripping into his flesh. The drone finally fell to his knees mere feet away from Erza before trying to crawl away in a weak attempt. Not showing any mercy, Erza raised her boot before slamming it down on the grubs skull, turning it into a splattered, red mush. The sound of screeching and tearing metal grabbed her attention as a grindlift that had gotten to close to a rock outcropping found itself sinking into the ground under the weight of a corpser. The screams of dying and panicking men could be heard over the sound of chattering machine guns and roaring engines as the attack moved forward.

"God damn it..." she muttered before snapping her attention back to the battle at hand.

 _ **"ROOOAAAARRRR!"**_ Bellowed out a brumak as it emerged from a newly formed sinkhole along with numerous drones up ahead.

"Fuck! Everybody keep the drones off! I'll deal with this prick!" ordered Sam as she swung the turret toward the lumbering monster. The brumak unleashed a rocket salvo at the grindlift. Luckily, they swerved off course, rocking the grindlift as they exploded to the left. Sam staggered and almost lost her balance before the rocking stabilized. Regaining her footing, she re-aimed and opened fire. The bullets started slamming into the beast's torso. As she fired, the sounds of battle were behind her as the rest of Echo continued to fight against the locust. "Oh damn, that one exploded like a melon" she heard Natsu exclaim over the din of gunfire as the turret cooled. Giving it a few seconds, Sam fired once again. This time, she concentrated on the face of her large opponent. As it drew closer, Sam was able to hit one spot continuously.

 **Crack!**

The bullets from the turret finally broke through the thick skull of the brumak before it finally collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess, crushing a few unfortunate locust in the process.

"Fuck Yeah! That's how it's done!" Sam hollered in joy before looking back at the rest of the soldiers on the grindlift. Her smile quickly vanished at the sight of the last Gear from the other squad laying dead on the deck. This left Echo by themselves as they approached the outskirts of Landown.

"Shit...Wish at least one of them could've made it to the city." voiced Sam as she approached the rest of her squad.

"Not much you could've done Sam." Said Glenn as he reloaded his weapon before the radio crackled to life.

 _"Alright ya'll are gonna hafta clear the path for 'Matilda' here. No way I'll risk my baby in the big city without an escort."_ drawled the grindlift driver as the vehicle came to a stop near some outlying buildings.

"Well, this looks like our stop Echo." voiced Sam as she started climbing down the side ladder. The rest of the squad soon followed before they gathered in the street. The area appeared to be vacant, but they all knew that could quickly change.

"Alright, lets clear these buildings. We'll keep on the ground until we reach Landown park." Ordered Sam as the rest of Echo nodded in agreement. They spread out, moving along the street before making their way to the first bend in the road. Natsu pressed his back against the crumbling wall of an old music store before peering around the corner of the street. The locust had set up a barricade, manned by what looked like 8-10 locust. A bullet cracked past his cheek before Natsu ducked back into cover.

"Well shit...looks like they know we're here." He mentioned before looking at Erza. "Hey, you have a boomshot right?"

Erza nodded in agreement as she requipped said weapon into her hands as Natsu lit his hands on fire.

"Alright. Follow my lead." He ordered before rolling out of cover into the street. Immediately releasing the balls of flame at the barricade, Natsu kept moving as he dove for cover behind a rusting car. Bullets impacted the asphalt around his feet before the sound of a large explosion reached his ears. Getting back into a crouch, he readied his rifle before looking out of cover. He was treated to the sight of Erza firing a grenade shot at the remains of the barricade, killing an additional two locust as their bodies ripped apart from the blast. This left three still on their feet as they opened fire. The drone closest to Natsu was taking cover behind a battered construction barrel as it reloaded its weapon.

"Tch. That wont stop shit." Natsu muttered before firing at the barrel. The bullets punched through, slamming into the grubs back before exploding out of the front in a spray of blood. The last two grubs had taken cover behind a pile of sandbags, trading fire with Erza. Lighting his hand of fire once again, he hefted the fireball at the two, killing them instantly. Silence took over the area except for the grindlift that rumbled forward.

"Well...that was easy." voiced Glenn in a cheerful voice.

"That's cause you didn't do anything." said Natsu as the squad moved forward.

"Yeah well, you and Erza were having so much fun I didn't want to interrupt."

"Tch. Asshole." Natus muttered under his breath as they proceeded forward. As the minutes passed, everybody went into a wary silence as their eyes darted back and forth looking for any signs of locust. Staying in front, Sam soon approached the next turn in their escort of the 'Matilda'. It was a T-intersection. While the road that went straight was clear with only a few ruined vehicles, the road they needed to take was gridlocked with all manner of rusting cars and trucks. Many of them had crashed into each other, making a path through impossible.

"Well shit...no way we can walk through that mess. Looks like we're gonna have to move through that building over there." Said Sam as she looked at an old pharmacy on the corner. Her voice trailed off as she started to hear a light ticking noise.

 _Tick... .Tick._

The first one appeared a moment later, scuttling out from underneath one of the ruined cars.

"Dammit! Tickers!" Sam shouted as she opened fire on the first, her bullets striking the scurrying little monster. That ticker exploded in a small ball of fire and flying meat. However, this seemed to set off a whole nest of the little buggers as they swarmed at the Gears from underneath cars and small holes in the walls of nearby buildings.

"Don't let em' swarm you!" warned Glenn in a loud voice as he kicked one away. This one had already been ready to detonate before landing among two of its brothers. They exploded, covering Glenn in spatters of blood and small chunks of burning flesh. "Oh god damn it!" he growled angrily before continuing to fire at the scrambling little monsters.

 **SLAM!**

The door to the pharmacy was kicked open as a trio of locust emerged, ready to kill. The closest one fired its shotgun at Natsu as he ducked behind a car. Erza joined him a second later as more shotgun blasts ripped above the two. The remaining two grubs started firing their hammerbursts at the rest of Echo, making them take cover wherever they could.

"Sam, Glenn! Can you keep the tickers off us? Me and Erza got this!" Natsu shouted out to his sergeant who was crouching behind a rusting mailbox. She gave a nod in affirmation before popping out and firing at more tickers. They brewed up as Natsu turned to Erza.

"Erza, get a frag ready. Once you toss it, Ill move up and you cover me. Got it?" he asked while requiping a scorcher into his hands. Bullets were kicking up puffs of dust around the car or pinging into it's side as he prepared to move.

"Got it...Don't get shot." she smirked at him as she primed a grenade. Looking out of cover, she saw two of them were still standing in the doorway, Spotting her, the two shifted their fire while the drone wielding the shotgun was reloading. Staying silent, she threw the grenade at the two. The grenade bounced at the duos feet before detonating. Hearing the explosion, Natsu moved out of cover and charged at the locust. What had once been a trio was now reduced to one and a half. Natsu ignored the one crawling on the ground with a missing leg as he charged at the remaining grub. The monster didn't have time to raise it's weapon before Natsu plunged the tip of the scorcher into the drones belly. Squeezing the trigger, flames soon shot out the eyes and mouth as it screamed in pain.

"That's right! Scream you fucker!" Bellowed Natsu as a sadistic smile spread across his face. The locust drone soon stopped thrashing as the flames consumed him, leaving nothing but ash and cinders behind. Hearing the buzzing of a chainsaw, he quickly turned around ready to fight, but relaxed when he saw Erza finishing off the wounded in a spray of blood.

"You know Natsu, you could've just launched your magic at them." The red-head commented as the others joined them. Sam quickly moved past her to the now open doors, checking for anymore threats while the rest of the squad took a minute.

"Yeah man, you can use your fire to take down beserkers. So why not here too?" asked the asian man as he kicked one of the dead locust.

"Why should I waste my magic on a couple of small fries? Especially just three of them?" He responded back before raising the tip of the scorcher near his mouth. "Besides, I needed a snack.' He finished before inhaling some flames.

"Man...I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." he muttered before snapping his attention to Sam as she stood in the doorway, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Hey! The COG doesn't pay us to stand around, so let's get moving!" She ordered in annoyance before looking at Natsu. "Dragneel, your on point." Sam commanded as Natsu moved past her. Nodding his agreement, he started to move through the ruined pharmacy. Most of the shelves had been picked clean years ago, leaving a fine layer of dust that seemed to permeate the air.

"Damn, this dust is fucking with my sense of smell." He muttered before clearing the last aisle. The far wall had crumbled outward, collapsing into what had been a small grocery store. Spotting the exit, Natsu quickly crossed the store, kicking a few old cans in his haste. The others were following behind him as he pressed his weight against the wooden double doors. They didn't budge.

"Damn...I really wish we still had 'Baz' right now."

"Same here Dragneel, but Hoffman said some R&D guys needed the little guy, so now we gotta think of something else." Said Sam as she looked around the door-frame. The front windows had been boarded up, letting in shafts of light as the four members of Echo looked around. A second later, Glenn spoke up.

"Yeah...even with the little guy, it wouldn't have helped cut through a whole car." As he looked through a gap in the boarded window. Outside was a rusted car that was pressed directly against the door.

"Well damn...I guess everybody spread out and look for another exit." Sam commanded as the squad fanned out. It took a few minutes before Erza spoke up.

"Hey. There's a door back here!" She said loudly from the back room. The sound of shelving being moved reached their ears as the rest of Echo moved to the back. True to her word, Erza had found an exit door. Pushing the rusting shelves to the side, she kicked the door open with a heavy boot before bringing her rifle to bear. It was a dusty stairwell that lead to a second floor. Erza quickly moved up the staircase with Natsu immediately behind her. Reaching the open doorway at the top landing, she walked into what had been the owners apartment if she had to guess. Two of the walls had been destroyed while a solid wooden plank stretched from the hole on the left to the roof of the next building. Erza took all this in with a quick glance of the room before a bullet smashed into the wall above her head.

"We got locust!" she yelled out before taking cover behind a partially destroyed wall near the wooden plank. The rest of Echo soon found cover as half a dozen locust opened up with their weapons, firing from behind a low air duct crossing the roof. Looking for her comrades, Erza saw Sam was across from her, taking cover behind a ruined pillar while Natsu and Glenn took cover behind a ruined couch. Gunfire criss-crossed over the gap as the two opposing sides did their best to kill each other. After a few seconds of intense gunfire, one of the locust decided to start falling back, moving to an unused mortar resting at the far corner of the roof.

"Shit! He's going for that mortar!" Yelled Sam as she flung a grenade at the air duct. It landed right on top of the metal, before exploding, shredding one of the locust to pieces.

"I got him!" Natsu said loudly as he requipped a longshot into his hands. Peering through the scope, he soon found his target. The locust had already positioned the mortar, ready to fire.

"Oh no you don't..." muttered Natsu over the sound of cracking bullets and the occasional scream from a dying grub. Natsu lined up the scope with the drones forehead before pulling the trigger a second later. His enemy's head exploded into a fine, red mist before Natsu looked over to the locust position. Only two were left now as they huddled down, waiting for the gunfire to stop. Natsu waited patiently for one of them to pop an ugly face out of cover. He didn't have to wait long before another bullet found itself flying toward his enemy. The drone fell backward, clutching its throat as blood poured from the ragged wound. This prompted the last locust to try and help his comrade, which proved fatal. As soon as he moved out of cover, the rest of Echo lit him up as bullets tore into his body.

"Everybody alright?" Asked Sam as she moved out of cover. Receiving a trio of nods from the rest of Echo, she moved across the plank onto the opposing roof. The squad soon followed, before Natsu spoke up.

"Well I'll be damned. That's the park we need to get to, right?" As he pointed past the far end of the building.

"Sure is. Now lets get back on that grindlift, we got an assault to carry out. Oh, and somebody grab that mortar." Ordered Sam as the vehicle rumbled up the street. Stopping near the building, the four soldiers quickly hopped over before the massive transport moved forward once again. Glenn set the mortar down at the front near the turret as they were moved into position.

"You ever get the feeling things are gonna go to shit?" Asked Glenn as he stood near Natsu.

"All the fucking time, man."

 **rumble...rumble...**

'sigh' "You just had to say something, didn't you?" Mentioned Erza as a series of E-holes appeared in the ground to the front. Hurrying over to the turret, she swiveled it to the closest group of emerging grubs before opening fire.

"Parks! Make sure to cover Scarlet! Dragneel! Cover me while I drop bombs on their heads!" Commanded Sam as more locust started to appear.

Natsu was taking cover behind the front railing, which was thankfully solid metal. Natsu quickly popped up a second later, unleashing a ball of fire at a cluster of grubs. They screamed in agony before more took their place. Already the ground was covered with dozens of drones, grinders, boomers, and a few reavers.

"GOD DAMN! Where did they all come from!?" Yelled Natsu in frustration as a hail of bullets impacted the metal plate in front of him.

"Who cares! Just kill them all!" Shouted Sam over the sound of machine gun fire and constant explosions. Bullets whizzed by above the duo's heads as Sam dropped a mortar into the tube.

 _ **Whumph**_

The explosive shot up into the air, before falling back to earth, killing a reaver and a trio of grubs.

"Dammit, only have three left."

"Well, use them on the big boys then." Natsu replied back before springing out of cover and firing downward, killing a locust.

"GYAHHHHH! Screamed out Erza as a boom-shot grenade impacted the turret. She was blown backward before landing on her back, the wind knocked out of her.

"Scarlet! You alright?" Asked Sam as she launched the last mortar, killing the boomer that destroyed the turret.

'cough cough' "Yeah...yeah I'm good" as Erza got to her feet.

 _"God damn...another close call. How many more do I get?"_ she thought darkly to herself before running over to the metal plated railing. She was soon firing along with the rest of Echo as they killed and killed, fighting with everything they had.

"Dammit, we can't keep this up! Anybody have any ideas?" Shouted Sam over the din of combat as a bullet ricocheted off the railing, right above her head.

"Yeah, I do. Everybody stay down." Said Natsu before he started to inhale. Reaching the pinnacle of his attack, he stood up in full view.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He bellowed before unleashing hell upon the attacking locust. They screamed and writhed in agony as the flesh melted from their bones, becoming nothing more than matchsticks of burning meat. The gunfire had stopped as silence took over the area. Soon two more grindlifts had parked on either side of them before beginning the preparations to send Gears below.

"You know Dragneel, you don't have to wait until the shit hits the fan every time before using your magic." Sam said with slight sarcasm before stocking up on ammo and grenades from the grindlifts ammo cache. Erza and Glenn soon followed the Sergeants example before Natsu grabbed what he needed. Looking over to Sam he replied with an equally snarky tone.

"Oh I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know that many locust would show up or that we would lose the turret?" He responded before reloading his rifle. "Besides" he continued. "We're all still in one piece aren't we?' He finished as the first pod swung over for the first two Gears to enter. Sam gave him a small glare before following him. The two Gears soon entered the pod before securing themselves in the harnesses. Within seconds, they were dangling above the earth before they dropped down, the digging laser activating. Natsu saw one last glimpse of Erza and Glenn before they plunged underground.

The G-forces pressed Natsu and Sam against the walls as the pod shook and rattled its way into the ground. Neither spoke as they both hoped for the ride into hell would end soon. A minute later, the shaking stopped as the pod slammed into some solid ground. Releasing the harness, Natsu opened the door before stepping out. Letting out a low whistle, he soaked in the view.

"So this is the Hollow? Fucking weird if you ask me." He said aloud as Sam joined him.

"Yeah...Just seems off to me." As she chimed in, readying her rifle.

The area was cavernous with odd glowing plants, strange rock formations, and a honeycomb of caves that lead to who knows where. The silence didn't last long as the cavern roof above them exploded. Ducking out of the way, a second pod slammed down a few feet from them before the door popped open. Erza and Glenn emerged a moment later.

"Holy shit...Never thought I'd see this." Muttered Glenn as he hefted his rifle. Erza stayed silent as she looked around, observing her surroundings. Sam was pressing down on her radio as she spoke up.

"This is Echo squad. We've reached the Hollow. Will proceed on mission."

" _Ksssk...is control. Pos...ble seed..s in ar.."_ The radio soon cut out as Sam growled in frustration.

"Well that sucks." as she lowered her arm from her earpiece before addressing her squad.

"Well, looks like comms are out, but we still have a job to do so lets go." Ordered Sam as she led the squad down a path.

Everything was quiet for a good ten minutes as they passed through a series of cave systems and tunnels. The tunnel they were currently walking through was no wider that a car, mired with outcroppings of rock everywhere.

The ground stated rumbling ahead of them before two E-holes appeared behind some low rock walls.

"Scarlett! Get a frag in there!" Commanded Sam as she took cover next to Glenn. Natsu was the furthest forward, already firing at the locust drones.

"On it!" Erza yelled back over the sound of constant gunfire as chips of rock flew away from her cover, the result of bullet impacts. Flinging the grenade over the low rock wall, it sailed through the air before landing at the lip of the grub hole. It exploded, killing two locust and collapsing the small locust tunnel in on itself. This left five locust as they started to move up against Natsu.

"Trying to take me out you bastards..." He muttered to himself before popping up out of cover and squeezing off a burst from his rifle. One of the locust grunted as bullets ripped into its body, blood leaking from multiple wounds. This happened in a split second before Natsu ducked back down, giving the rest of Echo a clear field of fire.

Sam was spinning a frag grenade as the rest of Echo kept the locust busy. Natsu was crouched down, blind firing over the top of the rock wall. Not wasting anymore time, Sam let the grenade fly. It bounced off the side of the locust's wall before landing to the side. The grenade exploded, shredding the flesh of two of the drones as shrapnel flew through the air. At the sudden slack of gun fire, Natsu leaned above cover, firing at one of the un-wounded. He was soon joined by Erza as she ran up and joined him, adding the weight of her metal. Soon enough, the last two grubs were down while trying to crawl away. Reeving his chainsaw, Natsu plunged it into the back of the closest grub. The blades spun as they kicked up a spray of blood and chips of bone, covering Natsu's legs in red. The second had died by the time Natsu finished his execution.

"Done having fun?" Asked Erza with a small smile.

"Hehe, You know me. Always looking for something to bring a smile to my face." Natsu replied while taking the lead once more. Echo squad continued to move forward for the next few minutes before the tunnel widened out into a larger chamber. The side they emerged into had a series of low rock walls while the far side had a raised brick walkway with odd symbols and an actually door. Natsu and the others didn't get to observe anymore as a kantus, several drones, and a grinder appeared from a side door.

 _"Huuummmaaannnns..."_ The kantus hissed out before opening fire with his machine pistol. The rest of the locust soon followed their leaders example as rifle and machine gun fire chipped away at their rock wall. Natsu found himself on the right with Glenn while Sam and Erza were on the left. A four foot gap in the wall separated the two groups of Gears as they hunkered down, waiting for the hailstorm of bullets to end.

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Are they ever gonna reload?" He said angrily before blind firing over the top of the wall. Taking a quick peek over the top, Natsu saw a grenade flying through the air at the open gap between the Gears.

"INCOMING FRAG!" He yelled out before diving to the side. The grenade exploded a second later, showing Natsu with debris. His ears ringing, Natsu shook his head before getting back into cover.

"Yo man, you alright?" Asked Glenn as he fired at one of the drones, his bullets smashing into the monsters chest before it toppled over. Unfortunately, the Kantus let out an eerie chant before the drone rose again, ready to fight.

"Take out the Kantus first! Otherwise he'll just keep raising them!" Shouted out Natsu at his comrade popped up, trying to hit the grinder. His shots went wide as the lumbering giant shifted his fire from the two women, making Natsu duck down again.

"Grrrr...Fuck this!" As he requipped a boom-shot into his hands. Looking over at the two female Gears, he saw them ducked down low as the grinder switched his fire back over to them, heavy bullets flying over the two. Seizing the opportunity, Natsu came out of cover, aiming the grenade launcher. he pulled the trigger as gunfire started stitching along the ground toward him once more.

" **Boom!"**

"Take that fucker!" Natsu yelled triumphantly as the grenade impacted, exploding against the grinders chest. The blast blew apart the chest cavity in a shower of blood and gristle as the giant toppled forward, the limp body draped over the walkways edge. Not giving the locust time to regroup, the rest of Echo started laying down heavy fire as Natsu reloaded the grenade launcher. Bullets started hitting the grubs as they started falling in bloody heaps of dead meat. Natsu aimed at the Kantus before sending a high speed grenade at the location of the horrible priest. The Kantus must've had the worst luck in the world as he raised his ugly head at the same moment the grenade shot flew. With a resounding 'splat' the entire upper body disappeared in a red explosion, covering the last remaining drone in red chunks of flesh. Not wasting any time, Erza lined up her rifle and fired, turning the last drone into a bullet ridden corpse.

"So that was a kantus, huh?' Asked Erza in a questioning tone as she looked at the half-destroyed corpse.

"Yeah...only seen 'em once before...Nasty fuckers though." Replied Sam as she reloaded her rifle. A flash of light caught her eye as Natsu requipped his Scorcher and Lancer loadout.

"Hey man, planning on burning some shit?"

"Fuck yeah, Glenn. I'm gonna be burning some shitheads for sure." Natsu replied with a small smile as he hefted the scorcher in his hands. "Well, are we gonna stand around or get moving?" He asked before heading toward the doorway before kicking it open. The doorway lead down a brick-lined hallway with more of those strange symbols.

"I can't believe all this stuff was down here..." Muttered Sam as she moved along near Natsu.

"Yeah, no kidding...some of the guys thought they were from outer space." Replied Glenn as he chimed in. Erza let out a small snort in disbelief before the squad proceeded forward with caution. The silence was broken as the radio crackled to life.

 _"This is Sigma-12. We just took out the last seeder. Should have open comms now."_ Said the voice over the radio before cutting out a second later.

"Bout fucking time." Sam uttered before the sound of distant gunfire and the occasional scream reached the squads ears.

"Shit! Sounds like some Gears need our help!" Exclaimed Glenn as he and the others picked up the pace. The sound of battle drew closer before the squad emerged onto an outcropping of rock that rested twenty feet above the battle raging below. Several bodies of fallen Gears and Locust littered the area, the bodies twisted and mangled where they fell. A dozen Gears were still fighting it out against twice as many locust as bullets snapped and whizzed through the air, turning the area into a horrible light show. Assessing the situation in moments, an evil grin spread across Natsu's face.

"Hey Sam? You and the others stay up here. I have an idea..." He said slyly before backing up a few feet. Lighting his hands on fire, nobody had a chance to stop him as he took a running start and leapt off the small cliff. Quickly pouring magic into his hands, he formed a large fireball above his head before releasing it at the largest concentration of locust near the back of the battlefield.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** He shouted out as the ball of fire connected with the ground, turning a dozen grubs into screaming matchsticks as the flames ate at their flesh. Natsu landed in a kneeling crouch a second later before rising up to his full height.

"Holy shit! It's Natsu Dragneel!" One of the Gears exclaimed before firing at a writhing, flame covered locust before switching targets. The remaining grubs were now in a three way pincer as natsu squeezed off jets of flame from his scorcher, burning more of the locust before taking cover behind a low rock wall. Some of the last few grubs were firing at Natsu, but it was too little too late. The other Gears didn't let up while the rest of Echo rained rifle fire down on the last few locust. Within twenty seconds the last locust was dead, dropping to the ground in a bloody, bullet riddled mess. Natsu slowly stood up as the Gear that spoke earlier approached him.

"Damn. Never thought I'd meet _the_ Natsu Dragneel down here! Wait til' my big brother Clay hears about this!" The soldier said happily before regaining his composure.

"Ah sorry Corporal. The names Carmine. Ben Carmine." Continued the man before he snapped off a salute. Natsu waved it off before speaking.

"Don't worry about that down here, Private. Now, who's in charge of you guys?"

"Uh...I guess I am Sir. I was with Delta earlier, but we got separated in the drop. I've just been collecting stragglers as we've been moving through the tunnels." The soldier finished before looking past Natsu. Natsu turned his head, spotting Sam and the others quickly approaching them from a side path. As the Sergeant got closer she spoke up.

"You know, a little warning would be nice next time, Dragneel."

"Sorry Sam, but these guys needed help, and fast."

"I realize that." Sam sighed while running a hand through her hair in slight frustration. "So you guys wanna tag along with us?"

"Actually Sergeant, there's a rallying point not far from here. We got the coordinates over the radio before we were ambushed. So we'll be heading there, try and link up with the others."

"Alright. Well good luck and stay safe Gears."

"You too." Carmine nodded before looking back at the gathered soldiers. "Alright Gears, lets move out!" Ordered Carmine as he and the others headed to the right fork at the end of the chamber. Soon, they were out of sight as the sounds of marching feet faded into the distance.

"Well, I guess we go left." Mentioned Natsu as he brought his lancer to bear before heading to the left path. It started sloping upwards as the four soldiers moved on. They didn't have to walk far as the path opened up to another ledge. To their right was a strange looking barge attached to floating gas bags. But what really grabbed all of their attention was the chasm they found.

"Wow. This must go on for miles. I can't even see the other side." Observed Erza as she looked around.

"Yeah, no kidding. So Sam, we going for a cruise?" Asked Natsu.

"Yeah, lets get on that barge, see where it takes us."

A minute later, the barge was floating away from the cliff edge, heading deeper into the hollow. They were floating along for about ten minutes before they saw a landing station. Unfortunately, a second barge was already stationed there with numerous locust boarding the vehicle.

"Damn, what do we do?" Asked Glenn at the rapidly approaching machine.

"Fucking ram 'em, that's what." Sam said darkly. Seconds later, what she said came to pass as the two vehicles collided in a screech of tearing metal. The Gears lurched forward as sparks flew. The barge kept moving forward, scraping along the top of the other, crushing most of the locust underneath. Only two were left standing on the cliff face before they started to run further down the tunnel. The four soldiers were already dismounting onto solid ground before Erza shouted out.

"Oh no you don't!" as she fired at the hip. The bullets traced along the backs of the two grubs, splotches of red appearing at they fell forward. One was already dead while the other was trying to crawl away with a severed spine. The stomp of a heavy boot ended the grubs life seconds later before the red-head stood back up.

"Heh, nice one Erza." mentioned Natsu as he moved past her, his rifle at the ready.

"Thanks Natsu. I do try to kill them quickly." She replied while keeping pace with him. They squad soon found themselves moving down another cave passageway with multiple rock formations jutting out of the ground.

 _rumble..._

Rocks blew upwards as a grinder lumbered out of an E-hole with four locust drones quickly following. Natsu and Erza ducked down behind a low rock wall while Sam and Glenn were behind some rock pillars.

 _"Griiinnndddd"_ the behemoth hissed out before opening fire on Sam and Glenn's position. Bullets were chipping away at the rock face as Sam stayed behind cover, not giving the locust any target to shoot.

"Dragneel! Scarlet! Take care of the grubs, we got this big bastard!" She yelled out over the hammering gunfire. The two Gears were already firing at the drones as bullets snapped through the air, trying to kill the monsters. The four grubs were doing the same as a kaleidoscope of gunfire criss-crossed the tunnel. By now, the grinder's weapon was reaching a high-pitch whine as the barrel started to overheat, glowing an eerie red.

"Tch, stupid bastard doesn't know how to even use the thing." she muttered as the tell-tale sound of the machine gun locking up reached her ears.

"Light 'im up!" Sam bellowed over the gunfire as she and Glenn both popped out from their respective sides, opening fire at the 8-foot tall locust. Bullets punched into his thick hide as the two soldiers kept firing. Soon, spurts of blood appeared as the heavy rounds dug deep into his flesh, rupturing and destroying organs. It let out an guttural groan before falling to the ground in a dead heap. While they had been distracting the grinder, the other two Gears had been busy, killing three of the locust. Seeing his locust comrades die, the last grub howled in rage before charging with a bayoneted lancer. He aimed for Glenn, intending on running the man through. At the last possible moment, the asian man dodged to the side as the locust ran past. Not giving the drone soldier time to recover, he flipped his lancer before plunging the revving saw into its back. The grub screamed in agony as the saw blades bit and tore their way through his body, spraying the male Gear in blood. Seconds later, it was over as silence once took over the area.

"Bastard tries to kill me? If I'm gonna die, its gonna be fucking awesome, not in some hole in the ground." Glenn said with anger while wiping blood from his face.

"You alright Parks?"

"Yeah sarge, I'll be fine. Let's get moving."

Sam gave a quick nod of affirmation before leading the squad down the tunnel. They were walking in silence when Natsu suddenly stopped as he started sniffing the air.

"I smell blood."

"Well yeah man, I'm covered in locust guts right now." replied Glenn from the back.

"No...human blood. But it's older, almost a week." He said quietly before moving forward in a quick jog. The squad kept pace before rounding a bend in the tunnel. Before them were strange metal containers and large cages made of iron. The bullet ridden corpses of several people lay in one of the cages as Echo squad moved further into the area.

"What is this place?" Erza asked with a slight tremor in her voice. Natsu stayed quiet as the smell of blood drifted into his nostrils. _"They were prisoners or slaves...but the locust have never taken prisoners before. Not that I know of. Fuck, this can't be good for Erza considering what happened at that damn tower."_ He was brought out of his thoughts as one of the metallic pod doors slowly creaked open...

Erza was the closest as she spun around, ready to engage an enemy. But what she saw horrified her beyond words. It was a little girl, no older than six or seven years old in a tattered gray dress. As she moved into the light, everybody could see the horrible wounds she carried. The young girl was practically a walking skeleton, the ribs and curvature of her skull visible. Only a few strands of brown hair remained as the rest had been burned away. Dozens of cuts and lacerations criss-crossed her body, many of them still infected. Nobody said a word as the girl walked forward slowly before stumbling on her weak legs. Erza was there in an instant as she caught the frail creature, slowly easing her to the ground before cradling the child in her lap.

"M...mommy? ...it hurts." The little girl said in a hoarse whisper as she looked up with delirious eyes. Erza hadn't realized tears were streaming down her face before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, it was Natsu with a sad look on his face.

"Na...Natsu? What do I do? I...I don't know what to do..." Erza said between quiet sobs of air.

"It's alright, Erza. Just...Just help her along." He replied with a strong squeeze of her shoulder.

The tears flowed faster at the implication of his words before she reached for the pistol at her side. Pulling it free, she slowly brought it up to the child's head.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you..." she said softly before pulling the trigger.

 **BANG!**

The pistol clattered to the ground as Erza gripped the lifeless form tight against her body. There were no cries of rage or anguish, just the sobbing of Erza as she mourned for the nameless girl. Natsu stood by her side while the others looked on with sadness and anger mixed in their eyes. Nobody moved for a few minutes until Erza slowly stood to her feet. She didn't say anything, but Natsu could almost feel the pure _RAGE_ emitting from the scarlet haired soldier as she started to walk further down the tunnel. Natsu fell in step with her as the others followed behind. The silence was broken as that familiar, evil hissing of words drifted through the air.

 _"Huuummmannnssss."_ said one of the locust as a dozen of them came around a bend at the tunnels exit.

As soon as Erza heard those hateful voices, she fucking snapped. _"They will pay. They will all pay for what they've done!"_ were her final coherent thoughts as the blood-lust took complete control. She charged forward, shoving the spinning saw into the belly of the lead locust before heaving it above her in an arc of streaming blood. Not bothering to look back as the locust corpse fell behind her, Erza continued to kill. Firing from the hip, she mowed down four of the drones before ducking under the shotgun blast of a fifth. Rolling past the grub, she came up behind him before grabbing the vile soldier in a chokehold. Spinning to face the last six locust, she grabbed the boltok out of its hip holster as the remainders finally started firing. The bullets started striking her hostage as she leveled the heavy pistol at the nearest grub. Gun fire flashed across her hate filled eyes as she blew the brains out of the first one before aiming at the second. She continued to fire until only one grub remained. It was a rare occurrence to see a locust with fear in its eyes as it turned tail and started to run. The drone didn't get far as the final bullet in the pistol exited the chamber in a flash of light and sound. The grub fell forward as that final bullet shattered his kneecap into splinters. Snapping the neck of her bullet shield, Erza slowly made her way toward the fallen drone.

"So you like to torture children? Well lets see how you like this!" She uttered darkly before grabbing one of the grub's arms. Placing her foot on its back, she started to pull with all her might. Her victim howled in pain as muscles and flesh started to tear. A second later, a horrible ripping sound could be heard as the arm tore free of the socket in a spray of blood. But Erza wasn't done as she started to beat the locust to death with his own limb. This continued on until the rage finally started to dissipate. By the time she stopped, Natsu was standing near her.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really, Natsu. Just...empty."

He gave a silent nod before handing her the Boltok pistol.

"Here, you dropped this. Apparently, your really good with that thing." He said while she started to reload it with ammo from the dead locust. The others had approached before Glenn spoke.

"Damn, don't think I've seen anybody rip off a grub's arm before...you can be one scary lady, Erza." As he looked over the pile of dead corpses.

"You wanna take a quick break, Scarlet? I won't complain after all of that." As their Sergeant waved her hand in emphasis.

Erza was about to respond when the ground started to shake violently.

"What the hell! Is it an earthquake?" Asked Glenn as all four Gears stumbled and tried to remain standing before the radio crackled to life.

 _"This is control to any and all Gears. The locust have just sunk Ilima City. I repeat, the locust have just sunk Ilima City!"_ The female voice said over the radio in shock before another voice came on.

 _"It's a worm, Anya. Their sinking cities with a giant worm!"_

 _"Copy that Marcus, emergency crews and reinforcements are en route to the sinkhole. Any nearby squads are ordered to provide assistance."_ Anya finished before the radio shut down.

"God damn, giant fucking worms? This has to be a joke, right?" Glenn said anxiously while checking his gun.

"Its not." Replied Natsu as he approached the exit that opened up into a wide chasm. A path lead down to the right, covered in rock outcroppings.

"Oh? And how are you so sure Natsu?"

"Because that whole wall across the chasm started moving."

The rest of Echo stood by his side as they watched the massive creature move through the planets crust.

"Well fuck. This makes things even worse." Uttered Sam before she turned to the squad. "Listen, today has sucked. No doubt about it, but we have orders to secure Illima City. I think it'l be down that path if we don't have to take any detours. So let's get moving." She ordered before sidling up to Natsu.

"Hey Dragneel, do you think she'll be okay?" Asked Sam as she indicated Erza with a nod of her head. Natsu was silent for a minute before speaking up.

"Yeah...just don't pressure her about it. Seeing that just dragged up some bad memories for her."

"Care to eleborate?"

"No. It's not my story to tell."

"Fair enough." she replied while the squad moved on.

It took ten minutes and a few minor fire-fights before Echo reached the outskirts of what had once been a fine city. Buildings had toppled and the road was cracked and broken in uneven levels as fires raged from broken gas lines. They had just stepped onto what had been a medium sized avenue before a man came screaming around the corner.

"The locust! Their killing everyone!" The half-crazed man shouted before a bloodmount tackled him from behind. The jaws snapped around the mans head before being crushed in a sickening crunch. Echo didn't have time to save the man, but they did have the time to avenge him as they all opened fire. Bullets smacked into flesh with a wet, slapping sound before the mount tumbled to the ground. The rider didn't last much longer as bullets crossed his chest before falling to the ground. This seemed to signal half a dozen of the monstrous beasts as they rounded the corner of the destroyed street. Echo didn't let up as the occasional bullet snapped past them as the mount riders swayed and bucked on the nightmarish steeds. Not a single bloodmount reached the squad as they finished firing their weapons.

'sigh' "Why can't they all be that stupid?" Sam asked nobody in particular as she reloaded.

"It would certainly make killing them easier." Replied Erza as she started forward. She was joined by the rest of the squad as they continued to move through the ruins. It didn't take long for the next fight to reach them. A machine gun nest had been set up in the ruins of what had once been a deli. The locust inside opened fire, trying to kill the humans. As the bullets raced through the air, the four Gears found cover behind a fallen column.

"Seriously? They set up a nest here?" Asked Natsu incredulously as bullets impacted the concrete barrier.

"Stop your bitching and blow the thing Dragneel. We cant sit here all day!" Ordered Sam as she popped up and gave a quick burst. Glenn had already thrown a grenade before it exploded to the front of the enemy, showering them with debris. It was a small distraction, but all Natsu needed as he lit a ball of fire in his hand before standing up and unleashing the attack. The ball of fire raced through the air before plowing into the position. Burning locust body parts flew in different directions before the building collapsed in on itself, slowly burning and belching more smoke into the air.

Echo squad didn't get a chance to enjoy their reprieve as the radio crackled to life.

" _This is Sergeant Fenix of Delta Squad. We're pinned down and under heavy attack! Any Gears in the area need to link up with us. The last evac Ravens are en route. You can find us on top of the old city hall."_

The radio shut off after the broadcast, the link severed by the Sergeant.

"Well you heard him Echo, evac is coming and we don't wanna be late." As Sam started moving down the ruined streets with the rest of the squad falling in line. It wasn't long before the sound of heavy gunfire reached their ears. This spurred on the four soldiers as they moved with increasing haste toward the center of the sunken city. They ran into a few locust drones and the occasional group of wretches, but it was nothing the seasoned squad couldn't handle. Coming around the corner of a collapsed building, they saw the ruins of the city hall. Looking up, they could see a staccato of gunfire as tracers flew through the air stories above them.

"C'mon! Were almost out of this shit!" Sam said loudly before moving to the front double doors of the building. Giving a mighty kick, they flew open as Echo squad poured inside. The lobby was a mess with the elevator door slowly opening and shutting, revealing the destroyed lift.

"Damn...I'm kinda glad the elevators out." Natsu grumbled as he moved toward the emergency stairway.

'Why's that?" Asked Glenn as they started moving up the staircase.

"Cause the last time I was in one, I had to climb up the shaft in a collapsing building...which ended up falling on me."

"I don't remember that."

"That's cause you were already on the raven with Sam. Now come on, we're almost at the top." Finished Natsu as he lead the way to the roof access door. He kicked it open with a heavy boot before emerging onto a roof filled with over two dozen locust. One of them had its back turned as it fired at the hunkered down Delta squad. Not wasting any time, Natsu flipped his gun before revving up his chainsaw. Pulling it upward, he killed the locust drone as its body came to pieces. Literally.

"C'mon! Let's get over there!" He shouted out as he fired from the hip, running over to the stranded squad. Delta was firing from behind a ruined column of bricks and concrete that had somehow landed on the roof. Diving over cover, Natsu landed between Baird and Fenix as the rest of Echo followed mere seconds later.

"Yo kid, nice of you to show up!" Yelled Baird over the thundering gunfire. Cole was on his far side firing before dropping back down into cover.

"Oh hell yeah! These grubs don't stand a chance with Delta and Echo in da house!"

"Hell yeah Cole! Now lets kill these ugly fucks." He responded with a small grin before popping up and drilling a locust through the forehead with a well placed shot.

"Cut the chatter and keep fighting! The first Raven will be here in less than a minute. Priority goes to getting Carmine out of here first." Marcus commanded with a dark, gravelly voice. Natsu looked back, and sure enough, it was the same Carmine from earlier. He had taken a bullet to the abdomen and one of his legs as he laid there behind cover. Dom was covering him as the rest of the soldiers kept fighting.

"God damn! How many of these bastards are there!" Shouted Erza as she flung a grenade at two of the drone soldiers. One managed to dive out of the way, but the other perished in an explosion of noise and shrapnel. Erza was crouched low, blind-firing over her cover next to Sam as the sound of a Raven drew closer. The helicopter gave a quick pass of the roof, killing three or four locust before settling into a hover near the battling Gears.

"Raven's here!" Shouted out Sam as she shot a charging grub in the kneecap. The bone shattered as the monster fell to the ground. Not giving a second thought, she sprayed the wounded locust with bullets before searching for a new target. Everybody could hear the words between Natsu and Marcus.

"Marcus! You get Delta out of here! We'll be on the next one!" Natsu shouted over the gunfire and beating rotors.

"And leave you guys behind? No way, Echo goes first." He yelled back before firing once again.

"Dammit, you got wounded! Get him out of here, we'll be fine!" As he provided covering fire.

"He's right Marcus. Carmine need help, and soon." Interrupted Dom as he and Cole started to get ready to move the wounded Gear.

'sigh' "Fine. You better be right behind us, I don't need a sulking Baird on my squad." he finished before making a fighting withdrawal to the Raven. Echo kept firing as they kept killing locust left and right while Delta boarded. The hovering machine was soon lifting into the sky as Marcus and Dom looked down at the battlefield. The second Raven was already moving in as Echo squad started falling back.

"I gotta say, that kid is one great Gear." Mentioned Dom as Marcus nodded in slow agreement. By then, Echo squad had boarded the Raven as it slowly started moving upwards. It happened so fast that Marcus couldn't believe it afterwards.

The riftworm had appeared directly under the city hall as it started moving upwards with it's jaws opened wide. It took mere seconds as it clamped it's massive mouth shut on the fleeing Raven.

"God Dammit kid!" Baird yelled hotly before trying the radio. "Hey Natsu. It's Baird. Please respond."

Static.

"Come on kid, you've survived worse than this." He spoke with a slight pleading tone as the static continued to buzz across the airwaves. The blonde mechanic gave a few more tries before finally giving up.

"Fuck!" He yelled out before punching the roof of the Raven. The rest of Delta stayed quiet as they moved through the air, heading to whatever came next.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail.**

"D...Did Natsu just get eaten by a giant worm?" Asked Bisca as she looked around the guild hall. To a group of people who thought they had seen everything this war had to offer, many were in shock at the days events.

"Natsu was right...This battle was horrible..." Uttered Happy as he sat on Mira's lap before he continued. "And poor Erza..." He finished as Juvia gave him some comforting words from her seat next to Mira. The silence was palpable as most members didn't know what to say. After a few minutes, Mira took this as her queue to speak to Levy.

"Levy...are they still alive?"

"Well, the IVD is still locked on to him...Give me a minute to make adjustments."

True to her word, the images refocused onto Natsu and the rest of Echo squad that were laying unconscious on a disgusting pink surface.

"Levy! Establish a comm link now!" Mira and Juvia shouted out in unison.

"Alright! Just stay calm, alright?"

Seconds later the comm link was established with the two beauties knowing exactly what to say...

 **Alright! That is chapter 13 that is over 12,000 words. That is holy crap my biggest chapter yet! I hope everybody enjoys it! Now I know i mentioned this at the top but I will make a chapter with Natsu and Juvia visiting canon FT. My question is, just those two or should Mira get to tag along? Ah whatever. Time for video games.**

 **I am not a talking blue cat.**


	14. Rift

**Alright this is the new chapter...obviously haha. Damn so bad shit went down last time! I really have no news except MASS EFFECT Andromeda is so god damn fun! Played it almost 10 hours on my day off haha. Anyway that's all I have to say right now. I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 14: Rift**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail universe, Oaktown. Phantom Lord guild hall**

A man with raven black hair was sitting at a table watching the current events broadcasting across the country. He had metal stud piercings over his eyebrows and running along the sides of his nose. A permanent scowl crossed his features as he watched in silence.

"Hey Gajeel, whacha watching there?" asked a random guild member as he approached the dragon slayer at his table.

"You mean you haven't heard?" replied the dark haired man as the other member shook his head in disagreement.

"This is a live feed of a war in another universe...apparently two of the soldiers there are mages from Fairy Tail that got stranded there."

The member gave a dismissive snort before speaking. "Those weaklings? They couldn't fight a war in a million years. Everybody knows that Phantom is the best."

Gajeel nodded his understanding before turning his attention back to the viewing lacrima. The other member soon lost interest and walked away, leaving the brooding man to his thoughts. _"That guy doesn't know shit. From what I saw of those two mages, Natsu and Erza are absolutely merciless in battle. Plus, that Natsu was using fire dragon slaying magic. Yeah I know I'm pretty strong, but that guy kills everything he faces. These are not the kind of people you want as enemies. Maybe I should cut my losses with this place before Jose starts his 'plan'. Cause there is no way I'll ever fight those two."_

* * *

 **Crocus, the king's palace.**

The King and his daughter, princess Hisue were watching the events unfold from another universe with shock and horror written across their faces.

"I...I can't believe such horror could exist." the princess said softly as tears threatened to form in her eyes. Her loving father embraced her before speaking.

"Do you wish to return to your room? This isn't something you have to watch, my dear."

"N...No. I'll stay. If those two mages from our world can suffer through this, then so can I!" she stated with increasing confidence in her voice. The king nodded in agreement as a smile of pride graced his face.

* * *

 **Era. Magic council headquarters.**

"This is madness! How can such a creature exist!?" shouted Org from the head of the chamber in disbelief. After the news that events from Sera would be broadcast live, Ultear insisted that the council watch to gain a better understanding of the situation.

"Madness or not, this is the reality of that world. I believe it would be wise to send a regiment of rune knights to magnolia."

"And your reasoning for this Siegrain? As far as we know, these monsters are contained to another world" replied Org as he studied the blue-haired man. Before the two could continue with their debate, Ultear spoke up.

"I have to agree with Seigrain. While it's true that the locust are currently in another universe, please remember that they somehow managed to reach magnolia and hundreds of people died. With a showing of troops, perhaps the citizens would be more at ease. At least until the broadcast stops" she finished as she looked around the council chambers. The rest of the council were slowly nodding their heads in agreement or voicing their approval.

"Hmmm, very well. I believe the 3rd regiment is stationed in Magnolia. They could provide stability for the citizens." Org finished before the members turned their attention back to the broadcasting lacrima.

 **Fairy Tail.**

Mira and Juvia were already speaking words of encouragement to the passed out man they loved. The rest of the guild was silent as they watched the events unfold. Well except for one man.

"Man, if that kid survives this and makes it home, I'm buying him a fucking _case_ of whiskey. Same with Erza. Hell, I'll treat that whole squad to a day of drinking!" Gildarts stated to nobody in particular. Seeing nobody responding to him, the crash mage quieted down as the two beauties continued to talk at his unconscious form. It didn't take long for Mira to lose her temper and shout out, "NATSU! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

His eyes opened.

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

Darkness.

That's the first thing that came to Natsu as he drifted in his subconscious. It was quiet as he drifted in nothingness before he heard a voice.

"Natsu. Wake up."

It sounded distant and quiet as his mind concentrated on the sound.

"Please Natsu. You have to wake up." This one sounded different as he drifted closer to the source.

"NATSU! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

The voice hit like a ton of bricks as his eyes shot open. The memories all flooded back in a torrent as he laid there gasping for breath.

"Holy shit...I'm alive." The Gear muttered to himself as he slowly sat up. The ground trembled with vibrations before he looked around. The others were slowly coming awake as he saw all their bodies starting to stir.

"Your finally awake! Thank goodness!" A familiar voice said next to him. Looking over to his right side, he saw Mira and Juvia in the IVD window with worried...but happy expressions on their faces.

"Mira? Juvia? What are you doing here?"

"When we saw you get...eaten by the riftworm. We feared the worst. But when you were still alive, myself and Juvia took it upon ourselves to wake you up." Mira stated matter of factly. Juvia nodded in agreement before adding her two cents.

"I hope Natsu heard the two of us. It was the only thing we could do at the moment."

"Actually I think I did..." He trailed off as he looked over to Sam as she started to wake.

"Ugh. What the fuck happened?" She grumbled as she slowly started to rise up before Natsu turned his attention back to the two beautiful women in the comm window.

"You two. Thanks for getting my sleeping ass awake. But I gotta check on the rest of Echo..." Natsu slightly stumbled as another tremor shook the ground before speaking again. "Plus, I gotta find a way to kill this fucking worm."

"We understand Natsu...Just stay safe." Mira said with her voice laced with worry. Juvia gave a reassuring smile before the window cut out.

By this time the rest of Echo had awoken and started to struggle to their feet.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah man...I think I'm good." Glenn stated as he finally stood up straight.

"I am alright as well." Said Erza as she came to a stance.

Sam had walked over to them after checking the downed helicopter.

"Pilots dead. Didn't survive the crash. Anything that was useful probably got lost when we crashed in here' She stated.

By now all the Gears were gathered around the ruins of the Raven as they started to take in the where they were. The walls and floor were a sickly shade of red with what looked like a walkable path leading past some bubbling pools of yellow liquid.

"Holy shit man, how are we getting out of here?"

"Get out? That would be a wasted opportunity." Stated Sam as she looked around at the squad.

"What do you mean?' asked Erza.

"Were inside the riftworm. The thing thats been sinking cities and threatening Jacincto. This is an opportunity to kill this monster."

"Alright, so how do we do that?"

"We cut out it's fucking heart. Literally." stated Natsu as he checked his weapon.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Alright Echo, lets move out!" commanded Sam as the squad started forward. It wasn't long before they passed the first bubbling pool. A half melted body was resting in it, slowly being eaten away.

"This stuff smells disgusting." mentioned Erza as she walked behind Sam, trying not to look at the poor soul.

"Yeah, it's fucking nasty. Just whatever you do, don't step in that yellow crap." stated Natsu from the front as he led them down the path.

"Yeah...that's probably a good idea..." she finished before thoughts sprang into her head. _"This place is revolting...and the smell is horrible. It must be hell for Natsu with his enhanced senses..."_

 _"_ GET OFF OF ME! ARGGGGGG!" A scream resounded through the tunnels from up ahead. The screams belonged to a woman as the squad moved closer. Rounding a bend in the path, the came to see multiple white little creatures. They had been **_eating_** the poor woman as evidenced by the half melted chest cavity and multiple teeth marks. Pieces of her intestines had been ripped out by the tiny monsters. As one, the creatures turned from their hideous meal before charging the squad. Not wanting to meet the same fate, the four soldiers opened fire, killing the little abominations in seconds. With the threat over, Natsu moved forward and knelt by her side. She was an older woman with graying hair mixed with a light brown. As her breathing became more labored, she reached up and clasped Natsu's hand.

"What a shitty way to die huh? I got eaten twice." she coughed a few times, blood splattering across her lips before she spoke in a much weaker tone. "At least I didn't die alone..." These were the last words she spoke before her chest stilled and her breathing stopped. Natsu stayed quiet for a few moments before rising to his feet.

"C'mon...Lets find a way to kill this fucking thing." He spoke with anger laced in his voice as he started to walk past the body. The rest of Echo fell in line as they moved forward, occasionally passing the random body or ruined car, even the ruins of a building. It was pretty obvious this worm would eat anything. Their journey soon took them upwards before they found themselves at some sort massive dropping wall.

"What the hell?" Asked Glenn as the wall rose up slowly before dropping back down seconds later.

"The teeth, we gotta get past this monsters teeth" answered Erza as she carefully approached, waiting for the perfect time. She took it as soon as the massive tooth started to rise. Clearing the massive wall, she waited for the others. Each squad member took their turn as the massive tooth would fall with a resounding slam. As soon as everybody was through, they looked ahead...to more teeth.

"Ah shit...well everybody just follow Erza example and we should get through this" Natsu stated as they moved forward. It was slow going and a few of the teeth had different speeds, but all of them made it to the final set of teeth. They were slamming down on a long, for lack of a better word, hallway. It looked like there was enough room to run through if they stayed low.

"Alright everybody, stay low and _don't stand up!"_ If you do, you'll get crushed" Sam finished before dashing forward in a roadie run. The rest of Echo followed as the hammering teeth impacted above them. After a few second of running they were through with the pathway opening up before them. It was a disgusting red area with walls coated in dripping saliva. Erza was doing her best to keep herself from being nauseous, but this place was just awful with its sickly smells and colors. She managed to keep herself from losing her lunch, but it was still nasty in here. She had managed to keep pace with everybody before they came to what looked like a sphincter.

"Do we go through?" asked Glenn with a revolting tone. He was answered with a deep rumble from behind them. All four Gears looked back to see a wave of muscle as the worm started the digestion process.

"Yeah! We need to fucking move!" shouted Natsu as he fired his lancer at small opening. It quickly expanded, allowing the others were quick to follow as they all continued to run. They were bordered on both sides by nasty looking white spikes as they continued to run. The wall of muscle was still following them as they moved through the winding paths. Natsu was looking ahead when he noticed the gap in the walkway that was covered in more of the vile acid. Looking around in haste, he looked above him to see a car hanging loosely from a ridge of flesh. Opening fire at the vehicle, the bullets found their mark before the machine toppled forward, creating a safe bridge to cross.

"Come on, we gotta keep going!" He shouted out as they continued to run. The path soon ended at a fleshy membrane while the wall a muscle was still approaching. Natsu didn't say anything as he revved up his chainsaw and started to cut his way through the disgusting flesh. Blood sprayed across his armor before he managed to cut his way through the fleshy wall. Running forward, the squad moved past more of the deadly spikes and pools of acid. he could see another sphincter ahead as the rumbling got closer. Natsu didn't dare look back to how close the moving wall was. As he approached the sphincter, he opened fire, his bullets smashing into the tiny opening before it snapped open.

The Gears spilled through the opening before it snapped shut right behind them, stopping the wall of muscle on the other side.

"God damn, that was too close." muttered Sam as she rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath along with the others. After half a minute of deep lungfuls of air, she stood up to look around. It looked like this area was a more sickly green color as strange sacs hung from the ceiling, spewing a green acid. This wouldn't be a huge problem except for the fact some of them were pointed at the path they had to follow.

"So any guess to where we are?" asked Erza as she scrunched her nose at the smell.

"I'd guess the stomach. These acid sacs break down everything that passes through." Natsu replied with watering eyes.

"So how do we get past these things man? I don't feel like taking an acid shower." he chimed in as Sam came to the front.

"Like this." she said matter of factly before firing on the closest acid spewing sac over the pathway. As soon as the bullets struck, the flow of acid shut off as it curled away.

"Let's go!" Sam commanded as she and the rest of Echo moved past the defunct acid nozzle. A few seconds after Glenn passed it, the sac came back to life and continued to spray more of the sickly acid.

"It looks like only a few seconds at most to get past these nozzles" commented Erza as she stayed close to Natsu.

"Yeah, that means we move as one" stated Sam as they all approached the next hanging sac. Opening fire on its opening, the same thing happened as before while the squad moved quickly past. This continued on for a few minutes as the squad moved forward with care, Finally moving past the final nozzle, the four soldiers found themselves near an opening shrouded with a green, hazy mist. Knowing they couldn't turn back, Natsu decided to take a small sniff. His eyes widened in realization at what they had walked into.

"We gotta move! This stuff is toxic!" He shouted out as he headed down the tunnel. It soon split into a fork. Natsu chose the right. The green mist turned into a thick cloud of poisonous gas as the four of them ran. Sickly green ichor coated the walls of the horrible flesh as they moved forward. Coming to another fork, Natsu led them down the left path. By now the green, toxic cloud was so thick you could barely see in front of you. Soon, he came to another split in the path that led down three different directions. Choosing the middle path, Natsu ran on before coming to a lightly colored fleshy membrane. Reeving the chainsaw, he started to cut through. It was thick as the blood flew past in torrents as he continued to cut. It took a full 30 seconds to cut all the way through before spilling out into the next area. The rest of echo was right behind him, gasping for deep lungfuls.

"God damn, that sucked..." muttered Erza as she looked at the rest of her companions. Blood caked their armor from practically the waist down before she felt a resounding _thump_ up ahead.

"Everybody...I think the heart is really close" she stated before moving ahead. Their was a small drop off to a lower ledge that she quickly jumped down to with the others close behind. She was soon standing near another thin membrane wall before making use of her chainsaw bayonet. The flesh parted under her spinning blades before she and the rest of Echo squad entered a chamber. Directly in front of them was the pumping heart of the riftworm.

"Hell yeah! Now lets kill this bastard" Glenn exclaimed in joy...right before more of the scuttling white monsters burst from the ground. Luckily there were only five of the little abominations as they were quickly killed by the combined gunfire. Natsu didn't waste a moment as he marched past the dead little things, their tiny bodies crushed underneath his heavy boots. The squad followed him as he stood in front of one of the two main arteries pumping the life blood of the miles long worm. He didn't say anything as he started up his chainsaw and brought it down. The spinning blades sliced through the flesh easily as a torrent of blood started to spill. Within a few seconds, the artery was severed as blood continued to pump, starting to flood the floor. Looking over, he saw that Sam had already cut the second artery to the heart as a surge a blood sprayed across her armor.

 **Thud Thump**

"Damn. This thing has two hearts?" asked Sam as the squad moved through a fleshy doorway that opened in the far wall. They soon found themselves in another chamber with a heart beating faster than the first one. As they started to approach, more of the little white creatures burst from the ground, scurrying toward the soldiers. By now, they were more of nuisance than a threat. But they still needed to be killed. After they were dispatched, Echo approached the pumping heart. This one had three massive arteries. Two were on the main floor of the chamber while the 3rd was draped across an upper walkway. Glenn headed to the upper one while Erza and Natsu each took a lower artery. The sounds of chainsaws and tearing flesh could be heard before a cascade of blood started to flood the chamber. Within seconds they were in blood up to the tops of their boots.

"Oh...I'm gonna be having nightmares about this" muttered Erza as the rest of the squad made their way to Glenn on the upper walkway.

 **THUD THUMP**

"God dammit! How many hearts does this fucking thing have!?" Natsu exclaimed angrily before marching over to another thin membrane wall. Cutting his way through, he didn't even acknowledge the blood on his armor anymore being he was caked in the stuff. As soon as he and the rest of his companions stepped into this chamber, they were once again attacked by the little white parasites.

"I'm getting really sick of these damn things" Sam muttered darkly as one of them exploded into chunks of meat from her gunfire.

"Yeah, no kidding" replied Glenn as he fired a stream of bullets, killing two of them with one burst. Natsu and Erza were firing at the swarm, the combined bullets of all four soldiers eventually whittling the attacking force to nothing but tiny, horrible corpses.

Looking at the rapidly pumping heart, Sam observed four arteries pumping into the over-strained heart.

"Sounds like it's got no more spares after this. Everybody, grab an artery to cut" she commanded before approaching one herself. The four soldiers were soon cutting their way through as the heart struggled to pump. When Erza severed the last link, the heart gave a shudder before the whole area started to shake violently. By now, the blood was already pooling up to the waists of all four soldiers.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

"Oh man. I think I'm gonna be sick" mentioned Elfman as he stood next to Evergreen and the thunder legion.

"Yeah...I'm not squeamish or anything...but damn they're literally in a lake of blood" replied Laxus as Levy zoomed the viewing to the furthest extent possible. It showed a barren patch of ground that erupted as the giant worm stretched up into the sky. It kept climbing up...and up before reaching its zenith.

"Levy...how high did that monster reach?' asked Lucy as she sat next to a heavily bandaged Grey.

"My best guess is over a mile...maybe more. I can't be certain for sure though" she stated before Jason spoke up to the listening audience around Fiore.

"Folks...If your still watching this, it looks like Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet, along with the rest of Echo squad just killed a monster that measured over a mile in length. I can't imagine what it was like for them..." he finished as the giant worm finally crashed down to earth and laid still. Nobody dared to move as they waited for a sign of their friends. They didn't have to wait long as a small part of the worms side started to bow outwards. Moments later a spinning chainsaw punched through the side, tearing downward in a vertical cut. The weight and pressure was too much, and the side ruptured in a cascade of blood. Thousands of gallons started to pour through...along with the bodies of four Gears. They were all moving as they tried to pick themselves up off of the slick ground, failing miserably. The four Gears were coughing and struggling for air as they took in deep lungfuls.

Erza was on her hands and knees, throwing up more of the red liquid. "Oh god, I'm throwing up blood that isn't mine..." she gasped out before retching again.

"It's in places I didn't even know I had" Glenn uttered out as he lay on his side.

Sam was in the same boat as Erza, throwing up everything in her stomach as her body ejected the disgusting blood from her system.

Natsu was trying to climb to his feet once again as he activated the radio in his ear.

"Control...This...this is Echo. We...we just..." his words interrupted as he slipped once again. Laying on his back, he looked up at the clear blue sky before finishing. "Just come and get us the fuck outta here..." he muttered before closing the channel.

* * *

 **Oaktown. Phantom Lord guild**

Gajeel watched as the soldiers struggled to regain their composure after something, that by all rights, would drive most people insane.

 _"Ok yeah...No way I'm fighting that guy. Jose can have his fucking war if he wants, I wont be part of it. But maybe these Fairy mages know about Metalicana? They do have the fire dragon slayer in their ranks, so maybe they know something..."_ Coming to a conclusion, He stood up and headed to guild hall doors.

"Hey Gajeel! Were you going?" asked a random member.

The iron dragon slayer stopped for a moment before raising his hand and erasing his phantom mark.

"I quit" he stated before heading out of the heavy doors.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail.**

Lucy wasn't the only one that lost her stomach contents at the sight of untold amounts of blood pouring out of the riftworm. When she saw that, the blonde haired girl immediately ran outside, followed by Alzack, Laki, and Lisanna. As she wretched, Grey came out to check on her, concern written across his face.

"You okay, Lucy?"

She stood stooped over, gasping for air before she replied. "Yeah...just...that was so much blood. And those guys had to swim in it...I just couldn't handle it."

"Its alright. I even got queasy from seeing all of that.." he mentioned before looking at the other members. "Hey, you guys alright?"

"Yeah...I think so" replied Lisanna as she helped Laki stay steady. Alzack just gave a thumbs up before heading back inside.

"You wanna head back inside, Lucy?'

"Not just yet..I..." she broke down into tears before spinning around and wrapping her arms around Grey. She looked up into the ice mages eyes as tears streaked down her face.

"How do they do it Grey? How do they keep moving forward with all the horrible things they've seen? How have they stayed sane and not let all that violence consume them?" she pleaded, hoping for an answer.

Grey looked down at her before letting out a small sigh. "I don't know how to answer that. Everybody deals with hardship and terrible things differently." He was silent for a few moments before continuing "The one thing I do know...is that Natsu and Erza still fight the good fight. Yeah they had to adapt...that's very apparent with Natsu. But if your worried that those two are going to go all mental, they wont"

"How do you know that?"

"Easy...those two were already crazy to begin with" he finished while smiling down at her.

"Well...your not wrong about that" she responded with a light chuckle before standing up and planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for listening Grey, now lets head back inside" she finished before releasing her hold on the dark haired boy and walking back into the guild. Despite his still healing wounds and what his friend had been through, a smile graced his face before he found himself following the celestial mage back inside.

* * *

 **20 minutes later. Sera.**

The squad had just boarded the raven that had arrived to pick them up. None of them had really bothered to try and clean themselves up as the transport lifted into the sky. The four soldiers mostly stayed silent before the radio crackled to life.

 _"Echo? This is Hoffman. First of all, I would like to say great job Gears. You four managed to do the impossible."_

"Thank you sir, but I'm sure you didn't call us just to say that" replied Sam as she sat next to Natsu.

 _'sigh' "Your right Sergeant, I have another mission for you..."_ the colonel was interrupted as Bryne spoke up.

"Sir, with all due respect. The four of us are exhausted, hungry...and we could really use a shower"

 _"I'm sorry Sergeant, but I need the best for this. Now I trust there won't be anymore interruptions?"_

When nobody in the squad spoke up, Hoffman continued.

 _"Good. Now Delta has located Nexus...the place where all these bastards come from. Now they've activated a beacon for the grindlifts to home in on. Your job is to go down there and destroy Nexus. Pull this off, and this could cripple the bastards...Get it done"_ he finished before signing off.

"Well shit...I was hoping for some hot food and a nice shower. But hey, killing grubs works too" stated Glenn as he tried to lighten the mood. When nobody said anything or responded back, he quieted down as the helicopter flew through the air toward their destination.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

The grindpods crashed through the roof of the cavern before falling and crashing into the floor below. Rubble and rocks continued to fall from the ceiling as four soldiers emerged from the pods. They had landed in what looked like a wide hall. As Natsu scanned his surroundings, the falling rocks and rubble turned into a cascade, blocking the doorway to the rear. This left only one option available to the soldiers, move forward. The doorway led to a short connecting hallway that had an open archway at the end. Echo squad hadn't even walked halfway down the thirty foot hallway before a trio of locust butchers appeared, large cleavers in hand.

 _"freeeshhh meeaat"_ one of them hissed out as the other two started marching forward. Each Gear leveled their weapons before opening fire. The large locust walked into the gunfire, trying to quicken their pace. Glenn and Erza concentrated their fire on the right most butcher, the bullets making wet, slapping sounds as they struck flesh. Erza raised her aim to the enemy's head, where a stream of five bullets smashed into the top of its skull. The bullets passed through, separating the skullcap from the rest of its head before it finally keeled over. She took this small reprieve as a chance to reload while Sam, Natsuand Glenn battled the other locust.

The second locust had fallen as the Gears slowly backed up, trying to give themselves room. This left only one left, but damn, he was massive. What was obviously the leader stood close to eight feet tall, a full foot taller than the other two. Sam was walking backwards as she leveled her rifle at the remaining locust butcher.

 _Click._

Her eyes widened in horror at that sound. Her gun had jammed at the absolute worst possible moment. The other Gears were pouring bullets into the vile cook as it raised the cleaver in its hand above its head. Despite all the bullets punching into the locust's body, it refused to fall. Sam knew, in that moment, she was going to die. Sam could almost see the events unfold in slow motion as the blade started to swing downward toward her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly, she found herself falling backwards. Not even a second later, she heard the sound of metal hitting flesh before a pain filled scream pierced the air.

 **"AAAUUUGGHHHH!"**

Sam opened her eyes to see Natsu, the man she loved, standing in front of her. He had taken the blow meant for her. The locust was chuckling evilly, thinking that Natsu was out of the fight. In reality, the events that had just transpired fueled his rage.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TRY TO KILL MY SAM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before _tackling_ the being that easily was three feet taller than him. The locust toppled backwards before hitting the floor with a loud thud. Natsu didn't give the monster time to recover before pulling his combat knife from his chest scabbard. Raising it high, he plunged the sharp blade down into the locusts hateful, yellow eyes.

"YEEAAARRGGGHHHH!" Natsu screamed out as he continued to stab and stab, the blood was flying everywhere as the squad looked on, not interfering with his rage filled assault. A minute passed before Natsu finally stopped, because honestly, there was nothing left to stab. The butchers head was nothing but a red paste of flesh, shattered bone, and chunks of gray brain matter. Natsu slowly wiped the blade off before returning it to its sheath. Standing up, he turned around to face his friends.

A large slash was now visible as it ran diagonally across his chest from his upper right pectoral down to his left side near the hip. Blood was leaking out of the large wound as he made his way over to Samantha Bryne.

"You okay, Sam?" He asked while offering his hand.

"I should be asking you that" she replied before grasping his hand. Quickly pulling her up, Natsu turned to the others. "Erza, Glenn, you guys good?"

Glenn gave a slow nod while Erza spoke up, concern in her voice. "I'm fine. You on the other hand are wounded."

"Really Erza? I hadn't noticed."

"Don't be an dick, Natsu. Now, do you need any help?"

"Just give me a minute..." He replied as fire could be seen coalescing around the long wound. Natsu was hissing and grimacing in pain as his fire sealed the wound shut. A minute later, the job was done as he breathed through clenched teeth.

"So I've always wondered, does that drain your magic alot?" asked Glenn as he watched his comrade lean against the wall.

"No...just hurts like a mother fucker every time" Natsu finished before pushing away from the wall and stooping down to pick up his lancer. Making sure there was a full magazine, he turned and started to walk down the hallway.

"Natsu wait."

The pink haired man paused before turning back around and facing Sam.

"Yeah, what's up Sam?"

He was taken completely off guard as she kissed him right in front of Erza and Glenn. The other man let out a low whistle while Erza tried to contain her jealousy before speaking up.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Please remember that where in the middle of the locust nexus."

That seemed to do the trick as the two broke apart before raising their weapons. Sam said one final thing before she started moving. "Thanks for the save Dragneel...I thought that was it." She paused before looking at the other two. "Now lets go everybody, breaks over."

With that command, Echo squad moved on down the hallway. When they passed through the archway, they all immediately wished they hadn't. It was the locust kitchens, and it was a blood soaked horror show. Pieces of rockworms, wretches, and the occasional human body littered the chopping tables as flies buzzed around the rotting meat. The corpses were resting on solid rock chopping tables, while a door sat at the far end of the room.

"Oh damn...this is just wrong" mentioned Glenn as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"They eat their own wretches? That's practically cannibalism, right?"asked Erza to nobody in particular. None of the other Gears had the chance to answer her question as the far door opened. Six locust drones poured into the room along with a mauler, its heavy flail mace and boom shield ready for combat. Natsu had taken cover with Sam behind one of the slab tables full of rotting meat while Erza and Glenn were on the left and right, respectively. Natsu's chest was throbbing with pain as he came out of cover and fired at the large mauler. He managed to land a few hits before it raised its boom shield, effectively blocking his gunfire.

"Shit!" he exclaimed angrily before looking over at Glenn. "Hey, try to flank that big bastard from the side! I can't get a shot!"

"You got it!" he acknowledged before firing at the large locust from a slight angle. His bullets smashed into the creatures hide before it wised up and turned with its shield raised. The mauler had inched closer while the other six drones were busy fighting Erza and Sam. Bullets were chipping away at the large stone slabs or punching into the rotting meat above. Natsu would then fire into the flank of the mauler before it turned back to him. This continued between the two Gears before Glenn finally managed to fire the killing shot, blowing a hole through its head.

"Fuck yeah! Take that shithead!" he shouted happily over the sound of gunfire before switching to a drone that was moving between cover. His rifle rounds punched into the side of the locust, toppling it over as it become another pile of rotting meat in the room. Ducking down to reload, Natsu and Sam were exchanging bursts with the three locust soldiers in the middle.

Erza had came out of cover, firing at a duo of locust that were behind a similar butcher slab across the room. The one on her left had fired a shotgun blast at her before ducking down to reload. The blast of lead had barely missed her, instead hitting the rotting meat on the table to her front. Unfortunately, this still showered her with smelling, rotting chunks of flesh that stuck to her armor. Trying to ignore the meat that was sliding down her front, she aimed at the second locust who was spinning a frag grenade. She took quick aim before firing off a long burst of bullets at the locust. Most of them hit home, punching through its chest in a spray of blood before it collapsed to the ground, grenade in hand. The grenade went off a second later, sending grisly chunks of locust flying through the air. Erza let out a predatory smile before shifting her fire to the last three locust. One fell over clutching its throat as a trio of bullets from Sam turned its neck into nothing but ruin. The last two locust were trying to back out of the room, but they would not be granted the mercy of retreat. One of them cut and run, trying to make it to the open doorway. Natsu cut it down with a long burst as bullets punched into the grubs hide, before exploding out of its chest in a spray of gore. This left the final drone alone before it stood up and charged at the four humans, its bayoneted lancer gleaming in the light. The grub didn't even get close as the four Gears cut him down without a second thought.

Natsu looked around at his companions, making sure they were alright. His chest was still throbbing like mad, but it was starting to lose intensity. Looking over at Erza, he couldn't help but comment on the chunks of meat that coated her armor, hell a small piece of who knows what had landed in her hair.

"Hey Erza, going for a new look? Cause the rotting red really brings out your eyes" he commented with a small chuckle of laughter.

"Haha, Just for that little comment, you can sleep on the couch for a week when we get back home" she smiled sweetly at him before starting to pick out the chunk from her hair. The other's laughed at Natsu's turn of misfortune before he started to move to the now open doorway, muttering something about 'damn women'

The exit from the kitchen of horrors was actually a curving stairwell that led upwards. The four soldiers were hugging the wall as they proceeded up the steps, weapons at the ready before coming to another door. Natsu didn't waste anytime before kicking the door open with a heavy kick. The room was actually a hallway with alcoves spread out every ten feet running its length. The dragon slayer took the details in seconds as he ducked into an alcove on the left. Bullets whistled by as a half dozen drones fired from the far end on the hall.

"God damn, these bastards are everywhere" he said out loud to nobody in particular before popping out of cover and sending a stream of bullets at a far off drone. He missed as the grub had ducked back into cover at the last second. By now everybody in the squad was firing as bullets screamed back and forth, chipping away at the stone walls.

Sam was in the alcove across from Natsu firing at a drone that was across from her diagonally. The vile creature screamed out as her bullets smashed into his exposed side, coating the walls behind it in blood. This all happened in seconds before Sam ducked back into the alcove. Locust bullets smashed into the stone as she got a grenade ready.

"Frag out!" she yelled while tossing the grenade from cover. A few seconds later, an explosion rocked the hallway. This was mixed with the shrieks of badly wounded locust suffering from horrible shrapnel wounds.

"Move up!" she commanded before she herself, moved out of cover. Two locust were left now as the other three writhed on the ground in pain. Ignoring them for now, Sam focused on the two still in the fight. One was raising a shotgun right as she managed to reach the next alcove and duck inside. The shot pellets screamed through the air at her new found cover. While most of them missed, one managed to gouge a small furrow in her cheek, drawing blood. Ignoring the small wound, She could she Erza had moved up near her, trading fire with the other remaining locust before Sam popped out once again. Aiming for the creatures head, Sam pulled the trigger, sending a large burst. The rifle rounds exploded out of the gun before the locust head was reduced to a brain leaking mush. Switching her aim to the remaining locust, she saw that it was already dead. Handy work of Erza. The two female Gears came out of cover as the Natsu and Glenn started executing the wounded locust. Nobody had anything to say before the squad continued down the now bloody hallway. The next room proved to be completely empty, nothing except a few stone chairs and columns to decorate the interior.

Moving on to the next room, Echo squad found themselves under heavy machine gun fire in a large spacious hall. A good hundred feet of open space separated Echo from the machine gun nest. They couldn't even get a bead on the gunner, thanks to a blinding spotlight that shone down on the four soldiers huddled behind a low stone wall. The bullets cracked and snapped above the four soldiers heads, the hammering of the machine gun echoing through the hall. Sam knew they couldn't just sit there, so she started to give orders.

"Scarlet! Take out that spotlight! Dragneel, Parks! Move to the far end of this wall and try to distract the gunner. I'll provide cover."

Natsu and Glenn started to move along the wall, staying in a low crouch while Erza unslung her longshot. She grasped the rifle in her hands while waiting for the others to start the distraction. The sound of lancer fire was her cue as the locust gunner shifted his attention to the far left, spraying the area with heavy fire. Erza didn't waste any time as she brought the scope up to her eye. Luckily, the drone operating the spotlight had turned the bright lamp toward the two male Gears. Lining up a shot, she targeted the blinding light before pulling the trigger. The lamp exploded in a shower of sparks and broken glass before she ducked back down to work the bolt and chamber a fresh round. The other three Gears were still running distraction duty as Erza came up again. The red-headed woman quickly set her sights on the locust that had been operating the spotlight. It had ducked behind a short stone column, fortunately for Erza, she could still draw a bead on him. Centering the crosshairs on the locusts head, she pulled the trigger. The back of the drones head exploded outwards, showering the back of the wall in pieces of red and gray chunks. She ducked down quickly as the locust gunner shifted his fire to her position, hoping to end her life. She stayed low as the bullets screamed through the air, not daring to rise up in the face of such murderous fire. Fortunately, this gave the rest of Echo ample opportunity to pour their own fire downrange. It was over in seconds, as the bullets slammed into the gunner, its body jerking violently before collapsing to the ground.

"Are we clear?" asked Erza as she stayed huddled down, not wanting to risk exposure.

Natsu peeked above his respective place along the wall, before studying the locust position. There was no movement. Figuring that it had only been the two drones, Natsu stood up slowly before being followed by the rest of Echo. A look of questioning confusion was written across his face as he studied the nest.

"Why?" he muttered aloud.

"Why what, man?" asked Glenn as he hefted his rifle.

"Why would the locust build a machine gun nest all the way down here? They couldn't have been expecting humans to show up right?'

"I wouldn't read to much into it man. For all we know this is just some checkpoint or something."

"Suppose that could be true, but something just feels off." He stood there for a few seconds letting his mind work before shrugging and heading across the open hall. Two large doors were on the far side past the dead locust, just waiting for the four humans to head through. Head through they did, to find themselves on an elevator platform waiting to take them higher. Sam found located the control lever, before giving it a hard pull. The platform started to rise slowly, giving the Gears a few minutes of peace and quiet.

As the platform rose closer to the top, the four Gears started to hear the sound of...gunfire. As one, the four Gears looked upwards. A deadly light show was spilling off the top level as tracers flew above them. Explosions and the occasional locust scream or yell could be heard as Echo squad got closer. The battle had reached a peak before it suddenly cut off as a lone locust drone ran off the edge and leaped for the elevator. Glenn was the closest as he snapped his rifle up and bored a single bullet into the locust's head. The drone soldier, slammed into the floor of the elevator, not moving as the elevator finally clicked into it's resting position at the top of the shaft. They were greeted to the sight of over twenty locust bodies scattered around the floor of this new hall.

"The fuck? Who were they fighting? Was it Delta?" asked Glenn as he looked around for signs of the other squad.

"No. I don't think Marcus and company did this" replied Natsu as he looked at the bodies. Over half of the locust dead were covered in some strange sickly yellow substance while the other locust drones looked relatively normal. Crouching down, he studied the yellow growths.

"What is this stuff?" asked Erza with a slight tone of disgust as she crouched down next to Natsu. Reaching a hand out to one of the locust, she found her wrist grabbed by Natsu.

"I wouldn't touch that shit Erza, you could get infected or something."

"Oh. Yeah. Good call" she replied while withdrawing her hand. She stood back up a second later, soon followed by Natsu.

"Guys...I think the locust killed each other."

"Wait. Seriously?" asked the beautiful sergeant as she looked at Dragneel with surprise written on her face.

"Yeah...if I'm not mistaken, this is just like those glowing wretches Delta encountered before the lightmass bombing."

"But everbody thought that was just an isolated incident"

"Well it's obviously not...I'm gonna call this in. If the locust are killing each other, command needs to know" he finished before activating his radio.

"Control, this is Dragneel. Do you read?"

The voice on the other end of the radio barely came through, trying to push through extreme range and who knows how much solid rock.

" _Say again? We're barely receiving you"_ the radio crackled a few moments before the signal was lost.

"Dammit! Must be too far down still" he grumbled to himself before switching off the radio. Looking around the room, he saw a connecting hallway that led out of the room. Hefting his rifle, Natsu started toward the archway.

"C'mon. If we can get higher, we should be able to re-establish comms with command"

The other Gears didn't waste any time and rushed to catch up with Natsu as he started walking down the hallway. The hallway curved to the left before ending in a wide stairwell that went up to the next level. A scattering of stone blocks littered the landing at the top of the stairwell which was fortunate for Echo as a group of drones and wretches came down a second staircase on the other side of the room.

Sam slammed into cover behind a block of stone while the rest of Echo did the same. Wanting to catch some of the locust before they reached cover, Sam immediately popped back up and opened fire on a drone still running for cover. The bullets struck center mass, ripping its chest cavity open as the locust soldier took a few more steps unsteady steps before collapsing forward, its body draped halfway over a low wall. She ducked back down as the other locust tried to exact revenge for their fallen brother. The bullets were chipping away at her cover when she heard Scarlet yell out from across the room.

"Fucking wretches!"

The sounds of gunfire was soon joined by the sound of a chainsaw revving and the tearing of flesh as the red head cut through one of the beastly little monsters. Natsu and Glenn were covering her, making the locust drones stay down as they continued to send heavy bullets downrange. The last three wretches tried to swarm Erza, but she made good use of her lancer. She cut and sliced, dodging their jumping attacks before cutting their little bodies to pieces. The front of her armor was sticky with red blood, but she didn't care as she moved up to the next spot of available cover. The rest of the Gears had done the same, closing the gap with the few remaining locust. One of them had come charging out of cover, wielding a lancer. It charged straight at Glenn, who answered in kind. They met in the middle of the room with bullets flying all around them as their respective saws squealed and screeched.

"Eat shit and die!" Glenn bellowed out before a stray spark from the saws flew out and hit the locust in the eye. It was a split second distraction, but a fatal one as Glenn pushed the lancer down into his enemies body. Blood sprayed and flesh flew as the other Gears continued to fight. Sam let loose a grenade that forced three of the drones out of cover. The shrapnel ripped through the air a second later, killing one of the soldiers instantly. Only one of them made it back behind a heavy stone block however, as Natsu let a shotgun blast fly, the pellets ripping the second drones head right off its shoulders. This left only two drones left, as they huddled near the stairwell. The drone that had escaped the grenade from earlier popped out of cover to fire, but was immediately thrown backwards as a waiting Natsu sent two blasts from his gnasher. The shot pellets had made the drone nothing more than a bloody mess. Natsu had ducked down as the final locust stood up and started firing from the hip, hoping to hit the pink-haired human. It didn't last a second as the fire from three rifles converged, turning the being into something unrecognizable.

"Those were some nice moves Erza, didn't even get a scratch on you" complimented Natsu as the soldiers gathered whatever ammo they could find off the dead.

"Yeah, I was pretty awesome" she replied with a smirk before pocketing unused lancer magazines. The gathering of ammunition didn't take long before the squad was heading upstairs once again.

"You know...it's kinda ironic that we all came down here just to walk up stairs" stated Glenn. This warranted chuckles from the other three as they all continued to march up the steps. It wasn't much later, that the sound of gunfire could be heard from up ahead. This spurred the squad into motion as they ran up the stairs, heading toward the sound of battle.

The four soldiers reached the top moments later, to emerge into a huge cavern. It must've gone on for miles. In the center of this staggering chamber was the first true locust building any of them had seen. This building stretched from the very top of the chamber and stretched down for at least twenty stories. It was covered in columns and what might've been architecture pleasing to the locust. This building was connected to the plaza they stood on by a large bridge that spanned across a literal **_ocean_ ** of churning, bubbling emulsion. These observations were taken in by the soldiers in a split second before snapping their attention to the gunfire. Four Gears were battling it out with Theron guards and a duo of grinders at the start of the bridge. With not a second to lose, Echo ran forward to join the battle. Natsu slammed down into cover a few seconds later, next to a familiar blonde haired man.

"Yo Baird! Looks like you guys could use an assist" Natsu said with a cocky grin as he popped up and fired at the closer grinder, It was a short burst, as one of the guards tried to target him with a torque bow. The bolt slammed into covering wall a second later, showering the two with loose dirt and bits of rock.

"Holy shit! Your alive?" the blonde man asked in a yelling tone over the thundering gunfire.

"Yeah, we all are. But lets finish these assholes off first, then we can chat." Natsu finished before blind firing at the lumbering grinder.

"Heh, you got it kid." Was Baird's response as the two waited the grinder out.

 _"Reloadddingg"_ it hissed out in that evil voice.

"Fuck, the big ones are dumb. You just don't announce that out loud" Mentioned the blonde as Natsu laughed.

"Yeah, big and dumb makes for great target practice" Natsu replied before the two Gears came out of cover and started firing. They didn't know who fired that last bullet, but it had managed to rip out the side of the grinders neck in a spray of blood before the two soldiers ducked back down.

"Woooo! Yeah baby! Delta and Echo back together. No locust can stop this dream team!" Cole shouted out from his cover before popping up and bowling over a guard with gunfire. The locust numbers were dwindling rapidly as the eight battle hardened Gears poured fire into the remaining Theron guards and grinders.

Sam was huddled down next to Dom as they waited for the stream of heavy bullets to fade.

"Hey Sam, as soon as this guy starts to reload, we hit him with everything!" Dom yelled over the thundering machine gun fire and the occasional explosion. As if the heavens were listening, the incoming fire stopped, giving the two Gears the perfect opportunity. They didn't was a second before both of them came out of cover and unleashed a flurry of rifle fire. The grinder didn't last long as bullets punctured its thick hide, leaving bloody holes in their wake.

Marcus found himself sharing cover with Scarlet as the two battled a trio of guards across the way. The two Gears didn't say anything as their professionalism took over. The grizzled Sergeant couldn't help but be impressed by the young woman as she flung a grenade in a perfect arc toward the three locust. Two were killed outright as the deadly shrapnel ripped into the flesh of all three locust. The third didn't fare much better as it had fallen outside of cover before being shot dead by Fenix.

"Yo Glenn, baby. Lets finish these last few grubs off" stated Cole in a wide smile as the asian gave a predatory smile of his own. As one, the two Gears leapt out of cover to charge the last two locust. The two guards were taken by complete surprise as the two humans charged at them, their saws already spinning, The screams of the locust and spraying blood were their reward as they dispatched the vile creatures. Silence soon took over the area as the Gears gathered around to share information.

"So, how the hell did you guys survive anyway? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you were all eaten by a miles long worm" asked Baird as he stood with his arms crossed while he studied the soldiers of Echo squad.

"We severed the arteries to its three hearts... but god damn, that place was fucked up. Nightmare city for sure" replied Natsu as he sat down on a stone block before looking back towards Delta. "Look, I'd love to catch up, but were all in the middle of locust central. We need a game plan."

"The kid's right. We need to find a way to let Jacincto know what the locust are planning" stated Fenix in a gravelly voice as he studied the Gears before him.

"Wait, you know what the locust are planning?" questioned Sam.

"Yeah Sam, they plan on sinking Jacincto while they send the locust army to finish off the survivors" replied Dom from his place near Marcus. Echo was silent as they digested the new information before Natsu spoke once again.

"Why now though? They've had years of opportunity, why attack the city now?"

"Its because they're desperate. The locust civil war has been raging down here since before E-day, but now they have nowhere left to go except the surface" replied Marcus once again before Erza spoke up in realization.

"Those lambent drones from earlier! That's why they killed each other!"

"Bingo. And I can only think of one way to save the human race... We sink Jacincto." Fenix held up a hand to silence any protests before continuing his reasoning. "Look, its a matter of timing. If we can sink the city before the locust can leave the Nexus, we can kill two birds with one stone. We would lose the city, but it's better than the alternative" Marcus finished, giving the Gears of Echo squad a few moments to process this new, horrible information. Natsu had shot angrily to his feet before marching to the side of the bridge, anger and thoughts churning through his mind. _"Dammit, there has to be another way...I can't just let another city die. There has to be something...That's it! It's so fucking obvious!"_

The rest of the soldiers as Natsu looked out over the roiling ocean of imulsion before he did an abrupt one eighty, a savage grin plastered on his face. "I just thought of a way to save Jacincto."

"Oh really? Care to enlighten the rest of the class?" responded Baird, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's easy. Instead of flooding the Nexus, we burn it."

"Listen Dragneel, I know your like a crazy strong mage and one stubborn bastard that refuses to die, but even all your fire magic wouldn't be enough to destroy this whole place. You would need some sort of fuel source..." Marcus's eyes widened in realization as he finally comprehended Natsu's plan. "Holy shit. You think you can pull that off?"

"Damn right I can." Natsu stated as the remaining soldiers looked on with confusion.

"Anybody care to fill the rest of us in?" asked Glenn as he watched the ghost of a smile spread across the face of Marcus Fenix.

"The Imulsion. The kid could use his flames to light it and boom, no more Nexus"

This news caused Cole to let out a bellowing laugh as Baird chuckled along with him. "Damn, does Natsu know how to party or what?"

"There is one problem though' Natsu mentioned as the laughter and smiles quickly faded.

"Yeah? What's that?" asked Dom.

"I need to get closer to the bottom. If I was at one hundred percent it wouldn't be a problem, but I've been fighting for who knows how long. Plus taking a meat cleaver to the chest didn't help either."

Marcus nodded in understanding as the gears turned in his head, a plan forming in seconds. "Alright, here's what we do. We take this bridge to what I assume is the locust palace. We fight our way down and give Dragneel the chance to do his thing. Once he does, we get to the surface or die trying. Everybody got that?" he asked as the assembled Gears nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Delta, Echo. Let's go finish this" commanded Marcus Fenix as he started to lead the others across the locust bridge. It took only a few short minutes before they all found themselves on the other side. There was no discernible entrance, but two possible paths did lead off to the left and right, possibly to entrances that were currently out of sight.

"Well shit, two paths... So who's going with who?" asked Cole while scanning the area for any signs of locust activity. Assuring himself the area was secure for the moment, he listened in to Marcus as he doled out commands.

"Baird, Cole. You two go with Sam and Scarlet. I'll take Dragneel and Parks."

Erza was about to mount a protest, but the look she got from Marcus seemed like that would be a bad idea. _"I don't think I've ever been separated from Natsu on a mission before..."_ she thought with worry before looking at the retreating back of the pink haired man. As if sensing her eyes on him, he glanced over his shoulder before giving a reassuring smile. The four male soldiers soon rounded a bend in the corner, disappearing from sight.

"Hey, don't worry Erza baby. Natsu and the rest will be fine" mentioned the large Cole with a soft smile.

"Yeah... Your right. Now let's get moving, don't want to fall behind" replied the red head as the mixed squad moved down the path to the left.

 ** _With Fenix's squad..._**

The pathway had remained clear of any locust all the way to the entrance door at the end of the path. The lack of locust was surprising, but the soldiers weren't about to complain as they approached the large, heavy doors. Dom and Glenn were covering the other two as they started to push the large doors open. With a heavy groan of protesting hinges, they swung open...

"Oh damn! That smells just fucking nasty" commented Natsu as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. It appears that the squad had found the Bloodmount feeding pens, and it was a truly horrific sight. The four Gears saw the bodies of half-eaten humans littering the floor as they stepped inside. There were loose limbs, gnawed on bones, and some other pieces of human anatomy that they didn't wish to identify. They didn't even get a chance to move forward ten steps as a door on the opposite side of the room burst open, disgorging four bloodmounts with drone soldiers riding their backs. The four Gears immediately took cover where they could as lead started to fill the air. Natsu had taken cover behind a pillar, as bullets snapped through the air where he had just been standing. Grabbing the shotgun from his back, he popped out of cover and leveled the weapon at the closest threat. The rider and his hell beast were only five feet away when Natsu sent a spray of high velocity steel balls at the two. They shredded into both of them, but they still charged forward. Quickly pumping another shell, he fired again just as the locust was raising his heavy pistol. The damage was even greater than before as the two crashed to the floor in a bloody twisted heap. Gunfire continued to fill the air, before a monstrous shriek of pain filled the air. Dom had managed to fell another of the hideous monsters, trapping the rider underneath the heavy body. This left only two left as threats as the four Gears worked to bring them down.

Marcus was behind a large stone block to the front before popping up out of cover. One of the riders had stopped his hellish steed directly in front of Marcus as it tried to reload. Not about to let the grub finish its task, the Sergeant opened fire, his bullets punching into the grubs throat. This caused the bloodmount to start thrashing about with a dying rider still attached to the saddle. The beast came charging at Marcus, who shifted his fire. The bullets slammed into the monsters head, before punching through to its brain. It was instant death as it collapsed to the ground less than three feet from him. Looking around, he saw the last beast was down, courtesy of Glenn as evidenced by the wisps of smoke rising from his rifle barrel.

"Everybody good?"

"Yeah Marcus, we're good" replied Dom as the others nodded in agreement. Seeing no problems, the four soldiers exited the horrible room to find themselves in a short hallway. Reaching the end revealed an elevator platform, waiting to descend. The four Gears clambered on before Glenn pulled the lever, starting their descent.

"You know... I'm getting sick of all this up and down crap" muttered Natsu in annoyance to nobody in particular.

"I know what you mean man. When Delta first got here, it was nothing but stairs and elevators. Just a giant pain in the ass" commented Dom during the descent.

"You got that right" replied Marcus before silence took over the four once again. Minutes later, they reached the bottom... and were greeted to the sight of a boomer and six locust drones. Not expecting humans to be down here in the lower levels of the locust palace, they were completely caught off guard. Not wasting the opportunity, Dom threw a grenade at two of the drones while the other three Gears opened fire. Their bullets pierced and ripped into locust flesh before the grenade detonated, adding hot shrapnel to their suffering. Within five seconds, four of the locust were down before they even found cover. The boomer didn't bother, as it fired a grenade from its launcher. It screamed through the air, passing through the gap between a running Natsu and Dom as they sought cover. They slammed into a low barrier before the both of them came up and fired on the reloading boomer. The withering fire made short work of the behemoth before it toppled forward, never getting the chance to reload a second shot.

Glenn and Marcus were huddled down behind another low wall that was diagonal to the location of the locust. The amount of fire these two remaining locust put out was almost impressive, but it wouldn't be enough. Not wanting to stay pinned down, Glenn crept along the wall before peering around the edge. Staying low, he could see the exposed side of one of the enemy. Snapping his rifle to his shoulder, he let out a long burst. The bullets slammed through the locust's side, before bursting out of its body in a spray of blood and broken bone. This left one remaining drone, who didn't last another three seconds against the four Gears.

Not wasting any time, the four soldiers hurried across the hall to the open archway, finding a staircase that circled downwards out of sight.

"Well, looks like this is the only way down" commented Marcus as he started descending the steps. The others soon followed, with Natsu voicing his concern a few moments later.

"Man, I hope the others are alright. I don't like being separated from them... It makes me uneasy"

The other three soldiers nodded in understanding, knowing that anything could happen to their comrades and friends.

 _ **Sam Bryne's squad**_

Sam rolled to the side at the last moment as a heavy flail smashed into the stone floor, courtesy of one of the two maulers they had encountered in room. There was not much room to maneuver or dodge as she came back to her feet. Moving backwards, she gave herself a wide berth from the mauler as it continued to track her.

"Dammit Baird, shoot this fucking thing!" Sam shouted as she fired at the heavily armored monster. She only managed to fire off a few bullets that struck its hide before it hunkered down behind its heavy shield, slowly approaching.

"What? You think I've been sitting with my thumb up my ass?" He yelled back while Erza finished off the last wretch with the buzzing of her chainsaw. That was the last one that had burst into the room. The little monsters had came scrambling out of the vents in the wall as the two maulers had first lumbered into the small hall. Needless to say, it made the fight even harder as Sam and Cole were left to deal with the flailing mace users by themselves.

Baird had no qualms about shooting the large locust in the back, the gunfire punching into its exposed flesh in loud slapping sounds. Erza was doing the same to the other large locust, as Cole continued to move. The large Gear had just jumped backwards from another flail impact before the deadly monster finally succumbed to its wounds, collapsing to the stone floor in an expanding pool of blood.

"Hell yeah, Scarlet! Now that's how you play the game!" Cole said excitedly before turning his weapon on the remaining mauler. With Sam keeping its attention, the three Gears mercilessly shot it down before silence came over the area.

"I'm really starting to hate those things..." Erza mentioned in passing, a growl laced with her words as the four Gears reloaded their weapons. The journey after they split from Marcus and the others had been relatively calm, with only a small group of locust here or there. They never lasted long as the combined experience of the four soldiers quickly sent them to hell. The appearance of the maulers and wretches signified that they were getting closer to the bottom.

"Alright, enough dicking around! The others are meeting us at the bottom so lets go' Sam commanded, leading the way to an open stairwell that descended further into the depths of horror. The other soldiers followed her lead as they descended down a spiraling rock staircase that curved away to the right. Torches lined the wall at certain intervals along with equally spaced alcoves. The other side of the wide staircase had stone columns acting as support for the locust structure. These details were processed in moments as the tell tale sound of gunfire reached their ears.

"That has to be the Natsu and the others. Only he could make that much noise when he tries to sneak around" commented Erza as she followed her Sergeant in close proximity. Sam didn't get a chance to reply as a torque bow bolt flew above their heads, embedding into one of the stone columns. The resulting blast showered the Gears in dust and tiny rocks as they sought cover, gunfire already flying up to meet them.

Erza grabbed the longshot off her back as she waited for the Theron guard to fire off its next bolt. She was the only Gear it could target as the others hugged the wall, trading bullets with the other locust soldiers.

 **Thunk!**

The explosion rocked the column she was hiding behind before she popped out of cover a moment later. Her keen eyes saw the arrogant locust reloading its bow in plain sight as she raised the scope to her eye. Her target zoomed into view as she quickly centered her rifle on the target. Erza didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, the high velocity bullet practically severed the guards head from its neck in gruesome display of blood. Ducking back down into cover, she chambered another round as more gunfire screamed her way, the bullets chipping away at the exposed stone face of the pillar.

Baird sent a grenade tumbling through the air in the hopes of killing the locust as they tried to move further up the stairs. Two of them were flayed by flying shrapnel before Erza took another life, her rifle killing any grub that dared to raise its head. The slackening fire prompted Baird and Sam to move further down the stairs as Scarlet and Cole provided covering fire.

As Baird ran to a half ruined column further down the stairs, another vile locust came out of cover, raising its weapon. Its head exploded in s spray of blood and bone as he made cover.

"Thanks Scarlet! I owe ya one!" he shouted out as the few remaining locust tried to disengage. One of them stood up to run before it was cut down by Sam in a burst of lancer fire. Not wanting to be outdone, Baird popped out of cover as the last two locust made their last stand. Firing from the hip, his bullets stitched across the chests of both grubs before they collapsed to the ground as lifeless forms of useless meat.

Not wasting anytime, the four humans raced down the remaining stairs. The staircase had ended on a wide landing, littered with blocks of stone. Directly across from the four was another staircase that had half a dozen locust firing upwards at targets unseen.

"Alright guys, lets give the others a hand! These locust are gonna feel the pain for sure!" exclaimed Cole as he took cover behind a large stone block. Sam's group didn't hold back as their gunfire ripped into the exposed backs of the remaining locust. The pincer attack was too much for the monsters as they withered from the combined firepower. Most were dead in seconds, only one living long enough to try and crawl away. It didn't make it five feet before Natsu came around the bend in the stairs. Raising a heavy boot, he slammed down on the locust's skull, killing it instantly. The two squads quickly approached each other, before Natsu and Baird butted their lancers against each other in a sign of greeting.

"So kid. It looks like you can fight without your ladies at your side after all" Baird said with a snarky tone.

"Yeah well, at least I have some ladies. Don't think I've ever seen you talk to one. Wait...your not scared of girls are you?" Natsu replied in a teasing tone as some of the other Gears laughed at Baird's expense.

"Enough. We can stand around and talk about Baird's lack of a love life later. This is the lowest level, which means that the locust queen should be right through those doors" said Marcus as he waved his rifle in the general direction of the only other entrance on the landing.

The joking and jabbing ceased as the two squads readied themselves as they approached the heavy stone doors. As they got close, the doorway swung open, granting them entrance to the locust throne room. After they all passed the threshold, the doors swung shut behind them, barring any chance of escape. As the eight soldiers walked further into the cavernous room, a voice drifted through the air. A female voice.

"My my, human's in my throne room. I honestly still can't believe it happened"

All the humans snapped their attention to the figure that had walked out a side door along with an agile looking locust with a double chainsaw staff. Marcus recognized that particular locust as Skorge before his attention shifted back to queen Myrrah.

"Damn man, when I pictured the locust queen, I was expecting some ass-ugly grub... not a human chick" mentioned Dom as his words rang true with the other Gears. Queen Myrrah did look like a human woman. If it wasn't for her royal garb and locust clothing, she could've passed for a normal human woman anywhere.

"Surprised are we? It's no matter. My children will follow my every word" she mentioned smugly before setting her eyes on Natsu and Erza. "Ah yes, the two warrior mages from Earthland. Tell me, how are all your friends in Magnolia enjoying the show? I do hope they're entertained"

"How do you know that!?" Natsu yelled out in rage at the locust queen while Erza stood there in shock. " _She knows about Magnolia, but how? ...The portals! She must've figured out a way just like Levy did! Except she just seeks to destroy and kill"_ The scarlet haired woman shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts before she addressed Myrrah.

"You know how to open portals don't you? It was how Natsu was brought here all those years ago"

"Well, well. You certainly are a clever little thing aren't you. If it wasn't for the genius of that Fenix scientist, I would never know about humans in another universe"

Marcus's eyes widened at what he just heard. " _Dad...could it be you? But you died in the locust attack at the estate. How could you be working for the locust queen?"_ These thoughts raced through his head in a split second before regaining his composure. "What is it that you want?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely Sergeant Fenix, I'll tell you. I plan on sinking Jacincto and killing every single human on this planet. But now that the multiverse is open to the locust, my ambitions will be much, much greater"

"Oh yeah? That'll be tough when we stop you."

She let out a short, hateful laugh before she addressed her loyal body guard, the conversation with the humans now over. "Skorge, kill them all. Leave no survivors" The evil queen ordered as she walked out of the room through the same side door from earlier. The moment she left, Skorge leapt into action, his evil malicious eyes showing his desire to kill.

The eight Gears spread out Skorge heaved a few ink grenades at the scattered Gears before leaping up to the ceiling. The vile locust general started to cut through one of the hanging stalactites before the groan of breaking rock echoed through the chamber. It slammed into the ground with a mighty crash, sending large chunks of rock scattering across the room. If it was just the one locust that was in the room, this battle would be easy. Unfortunately, numerous tickers had scurried in, trying to get close enough to detonate themselves.

Natsu had just dodged out of the way of the large hunk of falling rock before he heard an inhuman shriek and the revving of chainsaws. Reacting on muscle memory and instinct alone, he raised his lancer just in time as Skorge came down at him. The spinning blades clashed in sparks and a high piercing grinding sound rang through the throne room as the two battled for dominance. A shot rang out as Cole managed to get a shot into the locust's side, distracting it momentarily. Pushing his advantage, Dragneel broke Skorge's defense, aiming for the sweet kill spot between neck and shoulder. The genocidal monster had other plans, as it blocked the spinning blade with his double staff. Natsu cut through the metal staff as sparks flew, before his blades touched the vital flesh of the locust. It wasn't a killing blow, but it was now wounded as it leaped away, taking refuge up in the ceiling once again.

The sound of cutting stone could be heard again as Skorge cut through the top of one of the large columns that decorated the throne room. It leaped to the side as the column started to fall.

Erza was firing at a trio of tickers, and didn't hear the cracking of stone or see the toppling pillar. She had just finished of the last one as it exploded in a small blast of burning meat before she found herself tackled to the side. She looked up to see the large column had fallen right where she had been standing moments ago. The flash of pink hair, answered her question as to who had just saved her.

"Thanks Natsu, you saved me...again" she replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go all mushy on me right now. We still have to kill this asshole"

They both looked to their right as the sounds of clashing chainsaws ripped through the air. Marcus and Skorge were dueling it out as the two fought for their lives.

"Pft, Fuck this one on one shit. Time to lend a hand"

Natsu raised his rifle and let the bullets fly. A few missed, but most of them were dead on as they slammed into the side of Skorge. Those bullets fired and Marcus bearing down sealed the fate of the monstrous general as the veteran Gear pushed his lancer into the neck of his enemy. Blood and bone were sent flying, spattering against his armor. A piercing, painful shriek resounded through the chambers as the spinning blades continued to do their horrible work. In seconds, it was over as Skorge collapsed to the ground, dead. Not wanting to take any chances, a now upright Erza marched over before pulling the boltok from her hip holster.

 **BANG! BANG!** She fired two quick shots into the monsters head, blowing a hole the size of her fist through its skull.

"Damn, definitely not getting back in the game now, huh Erza?" commented Cole before a deep rumbling could be felt through the ground.

"Let's go. We don't have time to be standing around" ordered Marcus as the soldiers quickly moved past the fallen locust toward the exit Myrrah had used a few minutes before. Passing through the doorway, they found themselves on an open platform barely fifty feet above the roiling sea of Imulsion. At the far end, toward the edge, four reavers were standing by.

"Everybody double up, were getting out of here. Dragneel. Do your thing" Fenix commanded as the Gears started toward the locust flying units. The other soldiers quickly mounted up as Natsu approached the edge of the platform. They were all waiting as Natsu gathered a large ball of magical fire with his two hands raised above his head.

"Wow, I've heard people talk about it, but never actually seen his magic" commented Dom as Marcus nodded in silent agreement. Cole had overheard while Natsu continued to draw power. "Oh yeah, the fireworks are about to kick off! Better be ready to haul some major ass!" A few of the others chuckled at this as their comrade continued to draw power. A few seconds later, it was done. The ball of flame was easily over thirty feet in diameter as Natsu held it aloft.

"Burn in hell you bastards! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" he screamed out as he let the attack fly. He didn't wait to see where it would land as he ran to the only unoccupied pilot seat with Erza in the back.

"Move! This is gonna be hotter than hell!" shouted out Natsu as he took off, the large ball of flame quickly falling toward the sea of un-refined fuel. The other Gears had heeded his advice and were already flying through the air ahead of the trailing soldiers. Erza and Natsu could hear the words of Marcus as he spoke through the radio on an open channel.

 _"This is Sergeant Fenix to any and all COG units around Nexus. Fall back. I repeat fall back. Its gonna blow!"_

 _"Just what the hell is happening down there Fenix?"_ A gruff voice replied over the airwaves.

" _No time sir! Just have everybody fall back now!"_

 _"Copy that Delta. See you topside."_

As Hoffman closed the channel, Glenn pointed out an opening of light in the distance. "Over there! That's our exit!" he shouted out as the eight Gears turned toward the distant exit.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Erza looked back at the sonic boom of sound. They had run out of time. Natsu's attack had hit and the explosion was having a cascade effect as more and more of the imulsion ignited. Already the locust palace was burning shattered wreck as the flames pushed outwards.

"Natsu. I think you should go faster" Erza said in an eerily calm voice as she turned back to face the front. "Yeah yeah, I know!" he shouted back at her as he pushed the reaver past its normal speeds. The exit was drawing closer as they moved on at break-neck speeds.

Sam took a quick look to see what had happened to Nexus and wished she hadn't as fear gripped her heart. Nexus was gone. All she could see was a towering wall of flame burning toward them.

"Must go faster. Must go faster" she started muttering to herself as they flew as fast as possible.

The soldiers were only fifty feet away from the exit when Cole could start feeling the heat on his back. Looking behind him, he saw the wall of fire was getting even closer. "God damn Natsu! You don't mess around when it comes to fireworks!" Using his boisterous humor to hide the fear he felt inside.

Marcus and Dom were the first ones to make it topside, shooting out of the open hole in the ground like a rocket. They had come out near what had been a staging area for other COG forces. The key word is had been as the dead bodies or locust and human alike were splayed across the ground where they had fallen. Burning tanks and vehicles were sending billowing black smoke into the sky as the two Gears moved away from the open crevasse. Moments later, two more reavers shot through the hole carrying four more soldiers. Only Natsu and Erza were missing as the other soldiers gathered around, waiting on the hovering locust air units.

A resounding boom echoed from the large hole in the ground as the last two came flying out, riding a reaver literally on fire. The flying locust spun into a dive as it crashed to earth near one of the new, heavier duty packhorse vehicles. Sam and Glenn were down there in seconds as they helped their comrades to their feet.

"You okay, Dragneel?" asked Sam as she helped him steady himself. Glenn was helping Erza, who had a few minor burns covering her exposed skin.

 **CRACK!**

The ground near the large E-hole had started to collapse, now that the support of Nexus had been obliterated by the raging firestorm.

"No time for that! Everybody in the pack! We gotta get out of here!" yelled out Natsu as he climbed into the drivers seat. The key was luckily in the ignition as he turned it. Luck was with them as it immediately turned over as the engine roared to life. In those short seconds the other members of Echo had piled in. Not waiting any longer, Natsu shifted into drive and slammed the accelerator. It wasn't a moment too soon as the crumbling ground had started to collapse at a faster rate, encroaching on the vehicle before it shot away in a kick up of dust and gravel. Natsu was driving at a high speed, avoiding any debris in the road before Marcus spoke over the radio.

 _"Echo, we're going on ahead toward Jacincto. Who knows what the locust will do now that their home is gone. We might have another fight on our hands real quick."_

 _"Sounds good Delta! Stay safe!"_ replied Sam over the open channel.

 _"Yeah you too. Good luck."_

With that, the radio cut off as the vehicle raced forward, the collapsing sink-hole eating more and more of the earth.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail.**

"Levy! Now would be a good time to activate that portal! Otherwise that sinkhole is gonna swallow them up!" shouted out Mira as Juvia and the rest of the guild watched in worry as the collapsing ground got closer and closer to the speeding vehicle.

"Alright! Just give me a second... and done!" A swirling, bluish portal had appeared half a mile down the road from the speeding vehicle. The guild watched in complete silence as the ground was barely holding two feet behind the fleeing squad.

* * *

 **Sera.**

"What the hell is that!" shouted Glenn from the back seat as a swirling blue portal appeared further down the road. Natsu glanced at the side mirror, seeing how there was no ground at all behind them as speedometer pushed to the max. Finally registering Glenn's question, Natsu spoke. "That's Levy, giving us a ride home' A true smile crossed his face before realization hit him. "Erza! Start pulling all your weapons from your requip space! Otherwise you'll lose them all!"

The scarlet haired mage just nodded as she started pulling everything she could from her pocket universe. It was quite impressive what she had in her arsenal as weapons started to appear in the back of the vehicle, next to a few un-opened small crates.

"Damn Erza! You had a one-shot?" exclaimed Glenn from the back seat as Natsu pushed forward. The portal was only ten feet away now as Natsu white-knuckled the steering wheel. That's when the ground gave way beneath them. The momentum of their speeding vehicle is what saved them from a falling death. If you were to be watching from the outside, you would see a military vehicle flying through the open air before plunging into the swirling vortex.

There was no tunnel or flashing lights as they passed from one universe to another. One second they were airborne, the next they were on solid ground in beautiful city park.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

The guild watched with baited eyes as the ground collapsed underneath the speeding transport before driving through the portal. Everybody looked around in confusion, wondering where they could be.

"The park! Natsu and the others are in South Magnolia Park!" shouted out Levy as she shut down the IVD. As soon as it powered down, she ran out of the guild with the rest of the mages in tow. Needless to say that Mira, Juvia, and Happy were in the lead. Deciding that running would take too long, Mira transformed into her demon form before taking flight. Not wanting to let one of her love rivals beat her to her love, Juvia gave a shout to Happy.

"Happy, fly me there! We have to beat Mira!"

"Aye sir!" The little blue cat responded with the larges smile anybody had seen him wear in years.

" _Natsu's home! Natsu's finally home!"_ the little blue cat thought happily as he carried Juvia through the air toward the park. They reached the park with Mira barely a minute later, their excitement and joy pushing them forward.

Natsu and the rest of Echo squad had exited the vehicle, taking in the peaceful surroundings.

"Damn Sam. We're in another universe"

"I know what you mean Parks... and it's so quiet here." The two Gears could only smile as they took in the serenity of a beautiful, peaceful day.

Erza was standing next to Natsu, a beautiful smile written across her face as her eyes threatened tears.

"We did it Natsu. We made it back home!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she started crying. Not in tears of pain or anguish, but of joy. The joy of seeing her friends and family once again. She looked over to see Natsu smiling. A true, honest smile of happiness. She was about to lean in to embrace her love, but was interrupted by three voices.

"NATSU!"

It was Mira, Juvia, and Happy as they landed not even ten feet away. He didn't have time to move or dodge as the three charged at him. All he could manage was "Holy shit!" as he was tackled to the ground. He felt a pair of lips kiss both his cheeks as the two girls hugged him in joy. Happy was wrapped around his neck, shouting his happiness.

"Natsu! Natsu! I missed you so much! Don't ever leave again!"

"You can count on it little buddy" he replied before letting out a hearty laugh. He just laid there as the two girls covered him in kisses and Happy started spouting about all the fish Natsu owed him. A few minutes later, the rest of the guild showed up, along with Ichiya, Jason, and the Trimens.

"Hey MJ, Juv? Not that I don't mind being pinned to the ground by two beautiful women, but the rest the guild is here"

The two girls each gave one last peck of the cheek before climbing off of Natsu. Now that he could breathe, he picked himself up as Happy landed on his shoulder, already claiming his spot on his father figure. The other Gears were standing by his side as Natsu walked forward toward his adoptive family. Everybody was there. Makarov, Gildarts, even Laxus had a big smile on his face.

The gathered guild members couldn't believe it. It was really him. Natsu was standing there, alive and well. Nobody moved for a few minutes as the gathered civilians watched the silent exchange. Surprisingly, it was Grey that first approached his long-lost friend.

"You know Natsu... you look like shit"

Natsu looked down at himself, and realized it was true. He was covered in dried blood, grime, dust. His armor was split from that butcher slash and a few chunks of dried flesh were still sitting in his hair. The guild was waiting for the typical blowout between the two, but it never happened. Instead, Natsu laughed. It was a rich hearty laugh that went on for half a minute before he finally composed himself enough to respond.

"Hahaha...yeah I do look like shit. But you have to admit that I'm waaaaayyy more badass than you Grey" he replied with a happy smirk.

"Tch! No way I'll ever admit that you damn pyro!"

"Hmmm? What was that? All I could hear was the lameness of an ice princess"

"You fire-brained bastard!" shouted out Grey as he let a punch fly at Natsu's face, It connected before Natsu retaliated with a punch to Grey's gut. This went on for a few minutes as the two commenced to beat the crap out of each other.

"Umm, shouldn't we stop them?" asked Lucy as she watched her boyfriend fight with Natsu.

"No my dear. Just look at how happy they are" replied Makarov as they all watched the fire and ice mage duke it out. Lucy couldn't believe she missed it but the master was right, they were smiling and having the time of their lives. The fist fight lasted for a few more minutes before the two finally had enough and stopped the assault of punches.

"Good to have you back, Natsu" Grey replied as he extended his hand for a shake. Natsu clasped it in his own, returning the gesture. "Its good to be back, Grey"

The two gave each other a friendly smile before Makarov cleared his throat, preparing to speak. Everybody present quieted down as the Makarov prepared his words.

"Everybody listen up! I have an announcement! As we all know, Natsu has fought through the literal depths of hell against an enemy from our darkest nightmares... Not only did he fight, but he survived. He showed a strength and tenacity in the worst of places. He has had to make some horrible decisions and witnessed horrors that frankly, would drive most people mad. He saved the lives of so many, including our beloved Erza Scarlet. His bravery in the face of danger knows no bounds... It is with these thoughts that from this day forward, Natsu Dragneel will now be an S-class mage of Fairy Tail!"

With the conclusion of the speech, everybody cheered for the newly promoted mage as everybody offered their congratulations. This is the event that turned the gathering into a full blown celebration right in the park. People were mingling and laughing with Sam and Glenn as they got to know the other two members of Echo squad. Erza meanwhile, had reclaimed all her weapons she had to bring out from earlier, not willing to part with them. Natsu though... he had climbed in the back of the packhorse, sitting near the turret. Happy was sleeping in his lap, content with have his father figure back in his life. The pink haired soldier was silent as he looked off into the city, deep in thought. _"I'm home... I'm really home. After so long, I made it back..."_

 _"_ Yo Natsu!"

It was Laxus and the thunder legion, along with Elfman as they approached the vehicle. Natsu gave a nod of his head in greeting at the mages before Laxus spoke again.

"Just wanted to say congrats on getting the promotion. If anybody deserves it, its you"

"Its super manly to be S-class!" shouted Elfman before he was promptly slapped on the back of the head by Evergreen. "What have I said about that manly crap?"

The rest of the legion chuckled at the large man before looking back to studying Natsu. He looked happy, but the news of being S-class didn't seem to faze him much.

"Hey man, you alright?" asked Bickslow as the others waited for a response.

"Its weird"

"What is"

"Being S-class for one. If I had gotten this when I was a kid, I'd be bouncing off the walls with joy. But now... now it just seems pointless after seeing so much carnage and death..."

"Natsu, we all know what you've been through. We all watched it on the IVD" commented Freed as he tried to help out the soldier. It didn't work.

"No offense _Freed_ but watching and living it are two completely different things. You guys essential watched a war movie staring me and Erza while the two of us had to live it... None of you can imagine the...the fear. Or one of your loved ones bleeding out in a helicopter!" By now Natsu was sitting up, still glaring at Freed with cold eyes. "You can't imagine having to shoot down civilians to save others behind the line...or the smell of burning bodies. All that crap you saw? That shit will fill my nightmares for years!" By now Natsu was shouting, drawing the attention of some nearby members. Realizing his outburst, Natsu sat back down before looking over at his comrades. 'Sigh...' "Sorry for the outburst guys...just unless you live that kind of horror, please don't say you understand'

"Its alright Natsu...but if you ever wanna spar or anything, let me know"

"Sure Laxus, maybe in a few days time"

Laxus gave a nod, a small smile on his face before heading to go mingle with the rest of Echo. Anybody that could fight the locust was alright in his book.

Natsu enjoyed the peace and quiet for another ten minutes before Levy and Lucy approached, the two hoping to talk with the relaxing man.

"Hey Natsu! Lucy here hasn't gotten a chance to say hello yet" exclaimed the short, blue haired girl. This prompted Natsu to sit back up greet the two.

"Yo Luce. How you doing?"

"Um..Hi. I'm fine" she stuttered out. _"Dammit! Calm down! He's not gonna bite you or anything...It's just he can be super scary"_

 _"_ Jeeze, relax will you?"

"Sorry...It's just that...your kinda intimidating... and scary"

Natsu let out a short bark of laughter, causing Lucy to jump a bit.

"Well, at least your honest. Most of the guild here seems to think they should walk on eggshells around me... Not that surprising though. So I hear you've been dating Grey?"

"Uh yeah... not that long though" the blonde replied with a slight blush.

"That's good. As long as you two are happy, that's all that matters" he finished before a look of realization came into his eyes. "Hey Levy, I bet there's a universe where me and Lucy hook up"

This fact proved too embarrassing for the blonde girl who gave a quick wave good bye before hurrying off to find Grey. This left Levy and Natsu alone for a moment before he laid back down and watched the clouds drift by.

"Levy, thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me and Erza home. You broke the walls of the universe for us and I will never forget it. So if you need anything, and i mean **_anything,_** you let me know."

"Wow... thanks Natsu'

'No problem"

Levy was about to head back to the party before the reporter, Jason came bounding over.

"Mr. Dragneel! Do you think I could get some photos of the returning hero with Fairy Tail?"

Taking a few seconds to ponder the request, Natsu soon gave a nod of assent before climbing down from his perch. Walking over to the assembled members of Fairy Tail, a spot had been left open right in front for the returning hero. He was soon flanked by the rest of Echo squad as they all showed of their weapons for the camera. Erza had a shotgun resting against a shoulder while Sam cradled her lancer, crouching low. Mira and Juvia flanked Natsu on both sides, stating than anything less would result in broken bones. This left Glenn to crouch down infront of Erza, as his few conversations with the two women had reavealed their insanity. Not wanting to be outdone, Natsu set the butt of his lancer on the ground, resting the weapon vertically. His palms were resting on the upright barrel as his eyes glowered at the man taking the picture. (Picture Fenix from GOW 3)

A flash of light a few seconds later, followed be a few more, confirmed a series of photos taken. "Ah, now could I get Natsu and his four lovely ladies?"

The crowd cleared out of the way as Jason worked his trade, snapping off more pictures of the five people gathered. A minute later, it was done as Jason handed a copy to Natsu first.

"Here you go! Looked completely badass by the way"

"Well I am one, but for now... I think I'll take a quick nap" responded the Gear as he walked back over to his temporary hideout before climbing into the back.

* * *

A few hours had gone by as more of the guild came by to talk with the long lost dragon slayer. Eventually, he was joined by Mira and Juvia as they climbed into the back with their favorite man.

"You okay Natsu? We've barely seen you move from this spot?" asked Mira as she placed herself on Natsu's left while Juvia claimed his right side.

"I'm fine... just enjoying the peace and quiet. Plus I don't like being around big crowds that much anymore... too many people bunched together"

"Well, as long as you don't mind being near us, then we won't complain'

"Juvia agrees! And tomorrow, I'll make you a tasty breakfast"

This prompted a low growl and stare of hate from Mira as she glared at the blue haired rival. She didn't get to respond back.

 **POP!**

A strange spark had appeared less than 100 feet from Natsu as he quickly shot up. Ignoring the protests of the two girls, he studied the spot some more.

 **POP! POP!**

Another series of electric pops filled the air before they finally stabilized and started to coalesce into a swirling vortex. With growing horror in his eyes, Natsu jumped behind the turret and cocked back the handling, priming it to fire. By now the vortex has spread to thirty feet in diameter before it flashed a bright red. Seconds later, a dozen locust appeared with weapons raised.

"MJ! JUV! Get out of here!" screamed Natsu as the locust opened fire. That's when people started to die.

 **HOLY SHIT! This chapter ended up being over 17,000 words! Thats just wow! Some big fights in this chapter and some revelations! I really hope everybody enjoys this one. The riftworm was fun to write for sure. I really hope everybody enjoys the Delta and Echo team up! If your wondering what happens to Jacincto, I'll be answering that next chapter. So I think my new chapter goal is gonna be 10k at least. Hopefully I'll have the next one up by the end of april. But for now, hope you enjoyed it! Comments or reviews are always welcome!**

 **P.S. I am not a little blue cat.**


	15. Battle of Magnolia

**Wow. Cant believe I'm at over 100,000 words for this blood-soaked struggle of suffering. I gotta say, the feedback and reviews have been great! You guys that have been reading this are the best! Now to get this chapter started! By the way I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 15: Battle of Magnolia**

* * *

Lucy could only watch in a horrified stupor as the first locust bullets smashed into the crowd, killing and maiming indiscriminately. Barely five feet from her, she saw Nab take a burst of fire to his chest. The Fairy Tail mage didn't even get a chance to scream before he toppled over dead as his precious lifeblood soaked into the ground. All around her, panicked citizens were running for their lives. Some people had been trampled to death in the mad rush to escape the monsters. She was in a trance as the carnage erupted around her before the blonde girl found herself being tackled to the ground.

"Dammit! Stay down blondie!"

Lucy looked up to see Sam, the leader of Echo squad standing above her. Already she was laying down covering fire as she knocked over some advancing locust. The other soldiers of Echo squad were doing the same. Unfortunately, they were spread throughout the park, unable to support each other as more locust came through. The Gears were slowly making a fighting withdrawal as the weight of locust numbers was starting to overwhelm them. Even Natsu was falling back as he continued to pour machine gun fire into the advancing horde. Lucy could see Mira in the drivers seat as she drove the military vehicle toward the two women. The gunfire was thickening as more bullets ripped through the air around her before Sam's luck finally ran out. A bullet smashed into her left thigh, taking a large chunk of meat with it as it passed through the soft flesh.

"AAAUUUUGGHHHH!" she screamed out as the woman clutched at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "FUCK! I can't believe I actually got hit!" she said through clenched teeth and watering eyes.

"We need to get you to a hospitlal!"

"No shit! Now how do you expect me to do that? Cause I doubt you can carry me" By then, the large vehicle had came to a stop by the two women before Natsu hopped out of the back.

Lucy had to admit, the guy knew how to keep a cool head.

"I got you Sam" he said softly as bullets cracked around him. He quickly scooped up Sam and laid her in the back seat of the military truck. "Lucy, keep pressure on the wound" he instructed as he pressed a rag to the gaping wound. The blonde girl gulped audibly, as she pressed down. Blood was coursing through her fingers as she tried to stem the flow. _"There's so much...how did this happen? This was supposed to be a day of celebration..."_ she thought as tears trickled down her cheeks. She didn't even acknowledge the door slamming shut behind her as the pink-haired soldier climbed back in the turret. The hammering of gunfire made her cringe as Natsu continued to kill. The sounds of wounded and dying locust drifted to her ears before she heard Natsu yelling.

"MJ! Get us to the hospital! Don't stop for anything!" Natsu shouted from the back as he fired another burst.

 **ROOOOAAAARRRR!**

Juvia was still in the back with Natsu, covering up Happy as he hid in the corner, too afraid to move when the loud, monstrous roar filled the air. Looking past the dead and broken bodies, she saw a sight that chilled her to the bone. A brumak had just emerged from the portal, accompanied by scores of locust. As the behemoth drew to its full height, it unleashed a heavy rocket salvo. The deadly explosives raced through the air, missing the vehicle by mere feet. Unfortunately, the rockets slammed into a nearby neighborhood that bordered the park. Homes shattered as whole families were killed for no reason other than having homes nearby.

Mira didn't waste anymore time as she slammed the accelerator down, speeding through the park past countless dead and wounded. Vejeeter was clutching his side, trying to to flag down the truck. Mira cursed herself as she sped past the fellow member of Fairy Tail. The poor man,known for his love of dancing, was ignored. Mira swerved past him, his cries for help were like nails on her soul. Taking a quick glance in the rearview mirror, she could she the Brumak following close behind, before it slowed, purposely stomping the Fairy Tail mage to death. _"If I had stopped to help him, we would all be dead right now..."_ she thought with horror as she continued to watch the monstrosity in the mirror. Surprisingly, it swerved off to the right before opening fire on something else. Soon the monster was out of sight as Mira continued to drive.

A few minutes later, she slammed on the brakes as she came to a roadblock. A dozen Rune Knights had set up barriers in the street, hurrying panicking civilians past. Behind the barricade, she saw the forms of Laki, Cana, and her sister Lisanna.

"MJ!? What's the holdup?" Natsu yelled from the back

"Its a roadblock, but some of the others are here" she shouted over her shoulder. Looking in the back seat, she saw that Sam had passed out, despite Lucy's best attempts to stop the bleeding.

"Dammit. Alright, everybody out!" Natsu shouted as he vaulted over the side. Looking at the barricade, he knew that even if he managed to get past with the packhorse, the amount of civilians on the street would slow him to a crawl. _"Fuck! Sam doesn't have time for this!"_ he thought angrily. Approaching the side door, he yanked it open to reveal a passed out Sam and Lucy covered in the former's blood.

"I did the best I could Natsu, but she passed out...will she be okay?"

"Yeah, its not life threatening, just a chunk of meat from her thigh. Now help me get her out." As Natsu and Lucy struggled to move the injured Gear out of the military truck, Juvia and Happy had finally climbed down to offer assistance. Moments later, they were joined by Cana, Lisanna, Mira and Laki. Moments later, Sam was laid down on the street. "Dammit, the locust will be here soon...Happy!"

"Ye...yeah Natsu?"

"I know your scared little buddy, but I have a very important mission for you. Do you accept?"

"Aye Sir! I'll do my best! the little blue cat forgot his fear as he listened to Natsu's next words.

"I need you to carry Sam to the Canal Street Hospital. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now when you drop her off, I need you to stay there and protect her. Do you understand?"

With a quick nod and salute, the little blue cat grabbed the sergeant of Echo squad, hefting her into the sky.

Once he was sure that they were safely away, He turned around to address the assembled mages and Rune Knights. Gunfire and screaming could be heard in the distance, but it was still a few streets away. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Natsu addressed the knights.

"We don't have much time here, so I need all you guys to take cover behind the barricade" None of them moved before the leader spoke up. He was a blonde man with a chiseled chin. If Natsu didn't know better, the guy could come straight from a recruiting poster. When he spoke, it was in a condescending, aristocratic tone.

"Whoever you are, don't tell me or my men what to do. We will stop these monsters from invading the city...without your help"

"Fine. I was only trying to keep your stupid asses alive. But go on, do what you want, asshole." Natsu said coldly as he broke off the conversation. Turning to some of the women of Fairy Tail. "Mira. I need you to move the truck behind the barricade. It might be our only way out of here. Once you park, distribute weapons to those that want them. There should be a couple of rifles, shotguns, and pistols in the back." With the orders given, the mages set out on their tasks as the Rune Knights headed toward the gunfire.

"Natsu...shouldn't you stop them?" Asked Juvia as she watched the military men go marching by.

"I can't make them stay Juvia, short of tying them to lamp-posts. Hopefully, some of them will survive. Now, do you need a weapon?"

"Uh, no. Juvia's water magic is strong enough to kill locust. Plus, her water body ability will help draw their fire from the others"

"You sure that will work?"

"It has in the past"

Natsu was silent for a moment as he studied the water mage. She was trying to keep a brave face, but she looked scared. In fact, when he looked around at the others, they looked scared too. He was about to give them a little pep talk, but the screaming of several people drew his attention. Looking over his shoulder, he saw four of the Rune Knights accompanied by half a dozen civilians running his way. Most of them were covered in blood and wounds as they ran for all their lives were worth. Right behind them were several locust as they chased their human prey. One of the locust fired from the hip, hitting one of the fleeing men in the back. The man tumbled forward as the bullet passed through the poor bastards torso, giving the pursuing locust an easy kill. The reeving of a chainsaw answered the question of the man's fate as the screams echoed through the street. This persuaded the remaining civilians and knights to pour all their energy into fleeing the genocidal monsters. They shot past the barricade as the seven mages from Fairy Tail took cover. The aristocratic leader was not among the survivors.

The locust had spotted them as bullets started to impact the concrete barriers, slowly chipping away. Natsu popped up before firing at the encroaching group of locust. There were over twenty of the monsters as they tried to find cover in the street. Many of them found it as they crouched behind benches, lamp posts, or the occasional magic mobile. The volume of fire increased, slicing through the air as the the other mages started to add their weight.

Cana was hunkered down behind one of the long, stone barricades next to Lisanna, Laki, and Mira.

"Damn, this insane! How the hell did Natsu survive this shit!" she yelled out as more bullets slammed into the front face of the barrier.

"I dunno, but we gotta do something!" Laki yelled back before placing her hands on the ground. "Wood make! Roots!" The purple haired girl took a quick peak over the top to see her magic attack moving forward. Unfortunately, only three locust were caught in it as the roots speared out of the ground, impaling their bodies. As the dead locust hung there, half a dozen feet off the ground, more of the vile creatures soon joined the battle.

 _Hehehehehe Griiiinnnndddd"_

The large locust had come stomping around the corner, spitting hot-leaded death as it was joined by another dozen of the grub soldiers. The gunfire was so thick now, you could practically walk on it. Lisanna had popped up for a few quick seconds, firing the hammerburst she had gotten from the truck. The heavy, slow round managed to find a target, shattering the throat of a nearby grub before the white haired girl ducked back down.

"Dammit Lisanna! Be careful!" shouted Mira over the gunfire. She had transformed into her demon form, but she knew that it would only take a few hits to bring her down. The eldest Strauss woman would have to wait for an opportunity...

"Card Slash!" shouted Cana as she stood up for a brief second, letting the attack fly. Now while most of Cana's magic was based on distraction and misleading the enemy with decoys, this was different. In fact, nobody had ever witnessed this attack till now. It was just five cards flying through the air toward the unsuspecting locust as a few watched in curiosity. The victims had actually stopped firing as they watched what they considered harmless pieces of paper flying toward them. This would prove fatal for five of the locust soldiers. The cards homed in on their targets before swooping downward. Moments later, the cards sliced through the locust in a flash of light. Not even a second had passed before the five locust fell to pieces...literally. The bloody chunks of the locust hit the street with a loud, wet slapping sound before the other attacking soldiers regained their composure and continued to fire.

Natsu was crouched low, blind firing over the lip of the concrete slab. Not that he cared, but his bullets did manage to take down one of the approaching grubs as it clutched its ruined face. The attacks from Laki and Cana had helped, but the locust kept feeding more grubs into the fray. Not to mention that grinder that kept the Gear pinned down.

"Fuck! I gotta kill that machine gun bastard!" Natsu bellowed out as Lucy grabbed one of the keys off her belt.

"Open! Gate of the archer! Sagittarius!"

The horseman archer appeared in a flash of light, the bullets passing through the spirit harmlessly.

"Sagittarius. How do you feel about killing monsters?" The blonde asked as she crouched low next to Natsu and Juvia.

"If its in the interest of protecting you and the innocent, I have no qualms with the issue."

"Good! Cause I need you to kill as many of the monsters over there as you can!"

"With pleasure, miss Lucy"

With that final statement, the archer drew back his bow and commenced his attack. The celestial spirits accuracy was unparalleled as he lodged arrow after arrow into the attacking locust. However, the sheer numbers they were facing was starting to take a strain as the archer just couldn't kill them fast enough. Soon, he fired his thirtieth, and final arrow.

"I'm sorry miss Lucy, but the constant firing has worn me down...I must rest"

"That's alright. You did a great job!" The blonde stated as the horse man disappeared in a flash of light. Lucy was sweating as the large exertion of magical energy started to take its toll. That's when Natus handed her a spare pistol and a few magazines.

"Here...just in case you have nothing else to fight with...also, good job. That horse guy managed to take out at least thirty of the fuckers."

She nodded her thanks as Natsu continued to exchange fire with locust.

Juvia had been crouching down, watching as all her friends risked their lives and fought the evil invaders. Her eyes were locked on Natsu as he grimaced while firing at a locust somewhere in the street. " _Juvia must help! How can she love Natsu but not help him in a time of need?" Juvia will fight now!"_ With the determined thoughts racing through her head, she jumped up, yelling her next attack.

"WATER PRISON!"

All the locust in the street found themselves encased in water as the blue haired girl strained to keep them contained. "Natsu! Mira! Attack them now! I can only hold them for a few more seconds!' she pleaded as the monsters struggled to free themselves.

"Perfect! This is all I need!" shouted out Mira as she took to the sky. Gathering purplish, dark energy in her hands, she unleashed the attack at the largest concentration of monsters. Natsu hadn't hesitated either, his bullets killing locust with ease as he targeted them in the floating water orbs. Within seconds, many of the floating orbs were blood red as the vital life liquid leaked out into the water. This lasted only a second longer before Mira's attack connected with the street. The dome of energy vaporizing over a dozen locust...and the front supports of a four story building. With a groan of bending steel and shattering brick, the building toppled over, spilling into the street. The falling building had the added bonus of crushing a few more locust as the rubble spilled across the avenue. This left the last few locust trapped, as their only route of escape was now cut off by the collapsed building. The three remaining drone soldiers and the grinder now fired everything they had at the rainwoman, who was still standing upright in plain sight. This proved to be a very stupid idea for the remaining soldiers.

"You stupid fucks! You can't hit her!" Natsu yelled out as he fired a long stream of bullets at the behemoth of a grinder. The bullets sparked off its helmet before finally smashing their way inside. It must've been messy inside that helmet as the last few bullets smashed and bounced around, turning its head into what was essentially, bloody swiss cheese. This left only three of the drones left as they tried to disengage the firefight. Lisanna managed to group three quick shots into one of the locust as it broke cover from the shattered remains of a lamp post. This left two of the locust remaining as Laki and Cana sent magic blasts to finish them off. Well, almost finish them off. The wood make mage had managed to shatter the kneecap of the last one as it slowly crawled away.

"You gotta execute them...can't let em live" Natsu stated to the women as he moved past the barricade toward the fallen grub. Starting the saw on his rifle, he plunged it into the locust's back before it howled in agony. Blood splattered across the ground and onto Natsu as he finished the grim task. Looking around the street, he saw that it was a wreck. Fires from the shattered building Mira had toppled were starting to spread among the fallen bodies of human and locust alike. Blood red water ran like little rivers toward the drains, the red liquid falling down toward the sewers. Walking through one of the red puddles, Natsu approached the largest raging fire. With a large inhaling of air, the flames flew toward his mouth as he ate greedily at the flames. It was pretty obvious the they tasted awful to the dragon slayer as he crunched his face in disgust. _"Dead people burned in this fire...I can tell...Like I don't have enough nightmares already"_

Mira had come back to the ground and reverted to her human as she landed near her sister and the others. Many of them had pale faces at what they had been through. _"Actually, when I think about it. Juvia and myself are the only other mages here that have ever fought the locust...everybody else has just watched through Levy's IVD...I hope she and the others are alright."_

 **BOOOM!**

The front wall of a store to everybody's right exploded outward in a shatter of brick and flying mortar. The gathered mages were caught completely flat footed as a boomer and a group of six grubs burst from the store. Natsu was in cover before the dust even settled, already firing at the grub soldiers from behind a large slab of rock in the street. He was joined by Juvia as she started to fire off water slicer attacks at the enemy. This drew the drones fire, but not the boomer. In a few short seconds, it had already reloaded its grenade launcher before attacking once again. The shot was perfect for the monstrous behemoth as the grenade landed right in the middle of the Mira, Cana, Lisanna, and Laki.

Lucy felt the stinging bite of hot metal hitting her left shoulder as she ducked down, trying to take cover. Looking at the wound, she saw that the piece of flying metal had just grazed the out shoulder. Honestly, she was pretty damn lucky. Sure it might leave a scar, but it was better than losing the arm. Thats when she started to hear the screams over the sounds of Natsu's gunfire. Looking over at her dear friends, she wished she hadn't. Lucy immediately threw up her lunch at the butchery of what happened. The worst was Laki...or what was left of her. The poor girl had been severed in two, her upper body was laying nearly five feet away from her lower torso. Lucy could see the bloody entrails laying loosely on the ground as that horrible red liquid spread around the poor girl. It was a mercy that she died instantly.

Cana was screaming in agony as she clutched at the bleeding stump that had been her lower left leg. The explosive shrapnel had completely severed the card mages leg below the knee. The screaming of her friend sent rivers of chills down her spine as she looked at the others. Lisanna wasn't much better than Cana, clutching at a group of shrapnel that had embedded itself in her abdomen. The blood was flowing through the shirt of the youngest Strauss sister as she tired to stop the bleeding. Lastly, there was Mira. She was howling, clutching at her face. A small, single piece of hot shrapnel had struck her in the right eye. In a strange twist of fate, no other damage had been done to the resident demon of Fairy Tail.

Lucy took in these horrible, nightmarish details in a split second before she heard that evil locust voice.

 _Reloaaadddinnnggg_

 _"Shit! I have to do something! I'm the only one that can fight right now...thats it!"_

 _"_ Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

With a flash of light, the perverted bull man appeared, already oogling the busty blonde.

"My my miss Lucy, your sexy as ever!"

"No time for that Taurus! That monster is trying to kill me and the others! I need you to take it out!" The celestial mage commanded.

It was like a light switch as the happy go lucky bull turned deadly serious. Unstrapping the giant double axe from its back, the spirit vaulted over the barricade. Breaking into a run, it slashed at the slow moving boomer. Blood flew as the battle axe bit into the monsters side as it staggered back. While the large locust was distracted, Lucy brought the pistol up and carefully aimed. The report was louder than she expected, but her first shot hit true. Giving herself a small smile, she continued to fire as Taurus continued to slice. This proved to much to bear for the boomer as it slowly succumbed to a combination of gunfire and axe strikes. Taurus let out one mighty last roar before landing the final blow. The axe managed to cleave the enemy's head in two, spilling blood and grey matter into the street.

"Drain!" shouted out Juvia as she encased one of the vile locust in her deadly attack. The water slicers just hadn't been cutting it as the locust hide proved to thick for that particular attack to be effective. Not wasting anymore time, she drained the grub of all its life as it slowly become a dry, withered husk. She knew that herself and Natsu had to hurry. They had both heard the explosion and the screaming coming from their friends. By now there were only two locust left as the monsters huddled down behind a ruined magic mobile. The locust didn't understand why they couldn't kill the human female. They had both hit her, yet she stood tall, exposed to their gunfire.

"C'mon Juv! Lets flank em while their distracted!" commanded Natsu as he hopped over the barricade, his shotgun at the ready. Juvia followed on his heels as they ran across the street. It was Juvia who reached them first, providing the perfect decoy as both locust swung their weapons toward the blue haired woman.

"Juvia wants you to know, that you both will die now" she said in a matter of fact tone of voice. A moment later, Natsu had came around the other side of the vehicle, his shotgun at the ready. The close range blast was devastating to the first locust as Natsu literally blew a bloody hole in its chest. This prompted the last locust to spin around, ready to fire. But it was too late as it found itself rapidly dehydrating. Within seconds, the withered husk dropped to the ground.

All this was completely un-noticed by Cana as she laid on the ground clutching the ragged stump. "AAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!" she screamed out as she looked down at the ruined limb. Her blood was coating her hands as she tried to stem the bleeding. _"Oh GOD! OH GOD! My leg! Its gone! How..."_ her thoughts were broken as Natsu appeared above her. The salmon haired man didn't waste any time. Placing a piece of leather between her teeth, he spoke to her.

"Cana. I need you to bite down on this as hard as you can. I'm gonna cauterize the stump...Its gonna hurt. Do you understand?"

The card mage gave a quick nod as Natsu lit his hands on fire. A bullet cracked by above his head. Looking over his shoulder, he shouted out. "JUV! I need you to cover us! Lucy, Get Lisanna into the pack, then try to help Mira! We won't be staying" turning his attention back to the grisly task, he looked her in the eyes. "Alright Alberona. On the count of three"

The brunette tried to steel herself from the oncoming pain as Natsu loudly proclaimed three. ...He never said two before he pushed his flaming hands on the still bleeding stump. Cana tried to scream through clenched teeth as new levels of agony wracked her body. She could feel hot liquid running down her cheeks before a moment of clarity pushed through her suffering. " _Im crying? But why? I never cry"_ she thought as she found herself being lifted off the ground. Moments later she felt her self being lowered onto what felt like cushions. It felt like heaven. She could hear talking once again over the sounds of more gunfire.

"Lucy! You stay back here with Cana. Keep that leg elevated no matter what."

To be honest, Cana didn't hear or feel much more after that as the shock, pain, and blood loss finally caused her to lose consciousness.

Mira was still laying on the ground, clutching near her ruined eye.

"AUUUGGHHHH!" she screamed as more gunfire was lighting up the air above her. She struggled to push herself up, but found herself being restrained. Turning her head slightly, the image of Natsu came into focus.

"MJ! I won't lie to you...I'm gonna have to pull the shard out...you will scream from the pain" the soldier told the white haired girl as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mira started to calm down momentarily before Natsu reached with his other hand and pulled the shard out. It came free easily, not lodged or embedded in anything else. The eye was already ruined, but he couldn't do anything about that. These facts didn't really matter to Mira as she screamed once again. "It'l be okay Mira...just let me help you" Reaching into a side pouch, he pulled out a roll of gauze. Natsu quickly went to work, wrapping the bandage around Mira's head, covering the nasty wound. Blood started to seep through immediately, but couldn't be helped. Gunfire was starting to get closer as Natsu quickly lifted Mira up and ran to the truck. Getting the wounded woman into the passenger seat, he slammed the door shut before running around to the drivers side. Moments later, the engine roared to life.

Juvia was in the back with the groaning Lisanna as the vehicle shot forward like a bat outta hell. Bullets were cracking by, but the fire soon slackened as the mages made their getaway. There just hadn't been time to treat Lisanna as more locust continued to pour onto the street. Juvia had managed to keep them busy while Lucy and Natsu helped the others to the vehicle, but there were just too many. Natsu had done what he could for the critically wounded Cana and Mira, but the youngest sister were still untreated. It would still be a few minutes until they reached the hospital, but with how fast Natsu was driving, it wouldn't take long.

The down time finally let Juvia take in her surroundings as the packhorse flew through the streets. The south of the city near the park was an inferno. Reavers flew through the air, launching attacks at distant targets with the sounds of distant gunfire filling the air. The distant sounds of screaming could be heard even over the roar of the engine as a few tears trickled down her face. " _This is awful...I know the Magnolia massacre was bad...but this...who knows how many are dead already..."_ She was broken out of her thoughts as the vehicle swerved to avoid a group of looters in the street. "It hasn't even been an hour..." she said softly to herself.

"Fucking looters. If the others weren't injured, I'd gun em' down in the street" Natsu muttered darkly as he clenched the steering wheel in anger. A groan came from the seat next to him. Mira was still conscious, but the pain must've been atrocious. "Its gonna be okay Mira. I'm gonna get you some help" he said in a rare soft tone. Moving his right hand from the wheel, he clasped her left hand with a reassuring squeeze. The woman turned her head to look at him, the wrappings around her head still covering her right eye. Tears were running from her left eye as recent event took their toll.

"How can you say that Natsu? It's not okay. My eye is ruined now...How could you care for someone disfigured like me?"

"Is that what you think? I haven't heard such bullshit since Baird said he had a date with Sam."

Mira struggled to ignore the pain and listen to Natsu, her self confidence at an all time low.

Mira. You know how I feel about you. Sure I've been away a long time, but that hasn't changed. And now you think you getting wounded would suddenly change my mind? Hell look at me! My body is littered with scars...some as recent as today. Sure, I wish you and the others hadn't even gotten hurt, but that wasn't in the cards. But do you think I would ignore you cause of you injury? If you want me to be honest...It makes you even more badass. Not many people can sit calmly after losing one of their eyes. So congrats on becoming more badass MJ" Natsu finished with a small smirk. Mira managed to smile back softly as she looked at the man she loved. _"He still loves me...even with this...he still loves me...the dumbass even thinks I'm cooler now...that idiot"_ These were the thoughts as they continued the drive to the hospital.

* * *

Laxus and the thunder legion had managed to regroup with Gildarts, Bisca, Alzack...and Jason outside the Canal Street Hospital. The building itself was 10 stories in height, placed practically next to the waterway. The front of the hospital had a carefully manicured lawn of healthy green grass with the occasional piece of shrubbery dotting the lawnscape. The street it rested on was one of the most built up in the city, with multiple apartment buildings, restaurants, and stores. If you looked north, the street continued across a short bridge which connected to the other side of the city. Past that, you almost had a direct shot to the Fairy Tail guild hall in the distance. All in all, it was a very pleasant neighborhood of modest wealth. But, that had changed.

It was chaos as countless people waited for treatment. Some of the wounded were being treated on nothing more then bed sheets as the overworked staff tried to save and treat the injured. The thirty or so Rune Knights were hastily preparing any barricades they could think of. Spurred on by the horrible stories of three fearful looking Knights. They had come running up the street covered in blood and wounds, exhaustion written on their faces. The sound of increasing gunfire and screams drew the attention of the lightning mage as he watched the road to the south. The increasing sound of a racing engine was getting closer before a vehicle took the street corner in a squeal of tires. The military truck straightened out before regaining traction, shooting down the street. Less then a minute later, it came to a screeching halt near the gathered mages. The door flew open as Natsu hopped out, not even bothering to switch off the engine.

"Guys! I need help! We got wounded!" He shouted to Laxus and company as he moved to the rear passenger door. Evergreen was the first to reach Natsu's side and what she saw in that back seat made the color drain from her face.

"Ca...Cana?"

She was frozen in shock as Natsu and Lucy struggled to bring the maimed woman out of the vehicle.

"Hey! Snap out of it and find us a place to set her down!" Natsu shouted at the Brunette in the green dress.

"R..Right" she stumbled out as she ran off to find some blankets. The others had sprung into action, the trance of horrible sights finally broken. Laxus was helping Juvia lift a groaning Lisanna out of the back while Elfman was helping Mira walk around the vehicles front. By that time, Evergreen had returned with a trio of blankets, unfurling them on an empty plot of grass. Natsu and the others quickly set down the wounded, trying to make them as comfortable as possible.

 _"Thats my little girl...my daughter...what...what happened?"_

"Natsu...what happened to my baby girl?" asked Gildarts as he barely kept control of his boiling rage.

"The locust happened" replied Natsu as he turned to face the other mages.

"I'm gonna kill them all for what they've done to my little Cana!" shouted out the crash mage as a small burst of magical energy burst from his being.

"Your right Gildarts, We **WILL** kill them all. But first, lets get them some help" Natsu said in a cold tone as he looked around the area. Spotting a doctor holding a clipboard, he marched over to the man in the white coat.

"Hey! We have wounded over here!"

The doctor looked at Natsu for a brief moment before consulting his clipboard. "Are they on the list to be treated?"

"You think I give a shit about your fucking list!? They need help now!"

"Sir. If they're not on my list, then there's nothing I can do. Everybody must wait their turn"

Natsu had enough listening to this guys bureaucratic nonsense. Pulling the heavy Boltok from his hip holster, Natsu leveled the heavy pistol at the doctor's head.

"I said, I have wounded and they need help" Natsu uttered out in absolute menace. The doctor visibly paled as he came face to face with a large gun barrel before he regained his composure. "If you kill me, then none of you friends get help. But if you sign up now, they should get treatment in a few hours."

"Grrrrrr...Laxus!"

"Yeah Natsu?" asked the blonde man as he stood nearby, watching the standoff.

"I need you to help Gildarts and the others organize a defense. Make sure that Bisca and Alzack get some weapons from the packhorse. There should be a few rifles left. You got that?"

"Yeah Natsu...I got it" replied the lightning mage as he headed back to the others.

As soon as Laxus walked away, Natsu ran into the hospital, leaving the clip board doctor in his tracks.

* * *

As Laxus headed back to the group, the other mages gathered around him...except for Elfman. The large, muscular man was crouched down near his sister's and Cana, trying to help them at least stay comfortable. Laxus couldn't really blame the guy, those were his sisters there. Shaking his head as his thoughts started to wander, he started to speak. "Alright, Natsu ran inside the hospital to try and find supplies to help our friends. He should be back shortly. But in the mean time, we need to start organizing a defense for the hospital. These locust don't fight like dark mages or any other monster we've faced, so we have to be smart. No running out in the open unless you have no choice." Pointing to the two gun mages and Juvia, he gave his first order. "Bisca, Alzack. You two grab some guns from Natsu's truck. Your magic probably wont do much against the locust so make sure you take what fits you. Juvia, you take those two and hunker down in that two story house across the street on the corner. I'll let Natsu know where you are." Looking over at the celestial mage, he directed his next words to her. "Lucy, your on standby to get our wounded friends out of here in a hurry. In fact, as soon as Natsu gets them patched up, you take them to the guild hall. Elfman can accompany you"

"No."

Laxus paused as Elfman slowly rose to his feet. "No. I will not run from the monsters that did this to my sisters...They will suffer under my wrath!"

The lightning mage gave a nod of acceptance, a grin plastered on his face. "Alright then. The rest of us will support the rune knights. They already have some decent cover, so make sure to use it"

Seconds later, the assembled mages hurried to complete their tasks as the sounds of screaming and gunfire got closer. Laxus took a quick look to the south and saw Magnolia burning. _"These monsters are gonna pay! There wont be a single one left alive if I have anything to do with it!"_ he grimaced as he walked toward the two gun mages. Bisca had found a longshot and shotgun which she somehow strapped to her back. She was putting on an ammo belt while Alzack was familiarizing himself with his new lancer. Juvia was waiting nearby as the two mages prepped themselves.

"You guys good?"

"Yeah Laxus, were good" replied the man in the brown poncho.

"Alright...well you better go get set up...don't know how much time we'll have"

The trio of mages nodded before making their way across the street. Within moments, the three were making thier way into the 2-story home. The front door had been left ajar before Juvia pushed it open fully. Walking in, they found the living room was a complete mess of strewn clothes and belongings. A staircase directly across from them led upstairs to the second level.

"You two find positions upstairs. I'll secure the bottom floor...make sure to stay in cover as much as you can"

"Sure thing" replied Bisca as the two mages walked up the stairs. This left Juvia alone as she approached one of the south-facing windows, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

Natsu had run inside the hospital, hoping to find what he needed. Unfortunately, it was even more chaotic inside than out. Wounded patients were lining up the hallways as the rooms were all filled to capacity. _"Christ...this place is gonna be a bloodbath if we can't stop em"_ he thought as he continued down the hallway. After a few more minutes of searching, he found what he needed. A supply closet. Turning the knob, he yanked the door open before beginning his search. Luckily, it was decently organized as Natsu quickly found what he needed. Running out of the room moments later, he almost collided with Sam, who was now sporting a crutch as she hobbled along. Looking down, he saw that her leg had been bandaged up by hospital staff. Happy was down there as well, walking along with the female Gear.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked loudly before Natsu quickly scooped her up in his arms.

"No time to explain! C'mon Happy!" he shouted out while running down the hallway with a flying blue cat in tow.

 **BOOOM!**

A loud explosion went off nearby, shaking the hospital as dust fell from ceiling tiles.

"Shit! They're already here!" as the sounds of panic worked its way through the hospital. Natsu ignored that as he burst through the double glass doors at the front. Gunfire ripped through the air toward fleeing civilians as they tried to escape the horrifying monsters. The Rune Knights were doing their best, firing volley after volley of laser light from their staffs as they felled several of the locust. They weren't alone as gunfire erupted from a house across the street, along with numerous water attacks. The locust of course, returned fire as they moved down the street. Natsu took in the scene in moments before rushing toward Laxus and the others.

"Laxus! I need you and the others to cover me while I fix up Lisanna. Lucy, wrap up Cana's leg then get her in the truck." He ordered out before looking Sam in the eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry. But you can't stay here...you need to go with the other wounded" he finished before placing her in the back, her protests falling on deaf ears. With that done, he approached Lisanna before starting his vital work...

* * *

Bisca zoomed in with the longshot on one of the locust as it crouched down behind a bench. 'Stupid hiding spot, asshole." she said to herself before pulling the trigger. The drones head exploded in a spray of blood and bone before it toppled over. This of course, set off numerous locust as they opened fire on the upper floor. Bullets smashed into the plaster around her as she ducked back into cover.

"Careful Bisca!" shouted out Alzack over the thundering gunfire. He was crouched down at the next window before he popped up, firing a burst. A locust toppled to the pavement as his bullets smashed their way through its chest in an explosion of blood. Switching targets, he was about to pull the trigger before he found himself flying backwards. A bullet had smashed into his right shoulder, turning the affected area into a mess of blood and broken bone.

"GAHHHH! DAMMIT!" he shouted out as he laid on the floor, clutching the wound. Bisca had fired again, most likely killing another locust before she hurried over to him.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of here. It's getting way too dangerous out there anyway" as the beautiful, green haired woman helped the other gun mage to his feet. Bullets continued to crash into the wood around the window, but none came close as the two made their way downstairs.

"Hey Juvia! Alzack's hit! We need to get outta here!"

"Go! Juvia will cover you" the water mage replied as she sent a torrent of water attacks at the locust. Close to a dozen lay dead in front of the house, victims of slicer attacks as the two gun mages fled out the door, gunfire nipping at their heels. "Water wall!" They heard from inside before Juvia joined them in fleeing the house. The mage had erected a wall of water, that managed to stop the locust for a few moments, but that's all they needed as they ran toward the others.

Laxus was crouched down behind one of the barricades as the locust continued to flow into the street. He stopped trying to count, as their numbers were already past thirty. The sound of gunfire was deafening over the screams of panicking civilians as the able ones flooded the bridge to the north. A man collapsed barely five feet away, his chest nothing but a bloody ruin. Laxus stared into the dead man's blank eyes as the sweet tinge of coppery blood filled his nostrils. The locust were laughing and pushing forward as they concentrated on any large groups of people. When he saw Juvia cast _Water Wall_ at the enemy, covering the retreat of the two gun mages, Laxus saw the perfect opportunity. As the water fell to the ground and flooded the street around the attacking locust, he struck.

"Time to die!" he shouted out as he stood up, exposing himself to gunfire. A bullet snapped by the side of his head as he gathered lightning in his hands, the electricity snapping and crackling through the air. In mere seconds, the attack was ready.

"LIGHTNING STORM!" he screamed out as he sent a massive storm of lightning at the advancing locust. The storm of bolts crashed into the locust as the front ranks started to scream. With the conductivity of the water around them, the attack jumped from monster to monster. Their flesh bubbled and cracked as massive amounts of electricity burned through them, the screams of the enemy music to his ears. The attack by Laxus was devastating as the locust fell to the ground, smoke wafting up from their still bodies.

"There! That should do it!"

Laxus heard the words of Natsu from behind him as the Gear finished stitching up Lisanna's wounds. Within a minute, the rumbling of an engine could be heard as the packhorse pulled away, Lucy at the wheel.

 _Thump Thump_

"Shit!" exclaimed Natsu as he crashed into cover next to the lightning mage.

"Natsu! Did you feel that?"

"Yeah...I did. Something big is on the way" he muttered before turning to face the blonde. "Hey, I need you to start falling back across the bridge with the others. I don't think we'll be able to hold out here for much longer"

"But I just fried like thirty of the bastards!"

"Yeah you did. But try to remember there is whole army behind them... So if your done protesting, I need you to start pulling everybody back while the locust regroup." He was silent for a moment as darkness crossed his face. "Try to save as many as you can Laxus...alright?"

"Yeah...alright" replied the lightning mage as he made his way back to the others.

Natsu tired to gather his thoughts when he was joined by Juvia. The water mage was joined by Bisca, who was supporting Alzack. The blood seeping through his clothes as the wound was still untreated.

"Juvia is sorry. She tried to keep the locust away, but some got too close and were firing at the building."

"It's fine Juv...you did your best" he replied before looking at the other two. "You guys fall back to the guild hall. I sent Lucy there with the other wounded, so hopefully its safe for the moment."

"But.." Alzack started to protest before Natsu snapped at him, his fatigue and anger starting to catch up. "Don't argue with me! You two fall back! That's an order! I will NOT lose any more friends today because you were too fucking stubborn to listen!"

The two were stunned into silence before they gave a nod of acceptance, turning and heading across the bridge.

 ** _THUMP THUMP ROOOOAAARRRR!_**

Juvia looked behind her as the second wave of locust rounded the corner...along with the brumak from earlier.

"RUN!" she shouted out as they ran toward the bridge. Laxus and Gildarts were doing their best to maintain order, but the sight of the brumak sent the evacuees from the hospital into a panic.

"Gildarts! Laxus! Fall back! We can't stop this thing here!" shouted out Natsu as he ran to his companions. The two mages didn't need convincing as the brumak pilot unleashed a salvo of rockets at the hospital. In moments, the rockets hit, destroying the front face of the building as brick, glass, and bloody chunks of people flew through the air.

Laxus was in a trance as he watched the horrible destruction unfold before him. Feeling a heavy shove, he snapped out of it as Natsu practically dragged him along.

"Don't just stand there! Fucking MOVE!" he screamed out as the blonde finally got his feet working. The Brumak had turned toward the bridge, unleashing a hailstorm of bullets as they chipped away at pavement or slammed into soft flesh. A woman and young boy died right in front of Laxus as bullets turned their bodies into nothing but chunks of meat. The man gulped as they continued to run across the bridge, bullets still finding targets. It seemed like forever, but the group of Fairy Tail mages finally reached the other side.

As Natsu crouched down along the brick wall that lined the canal, he looked over the top to find the brumak just standing next to the hospital. It was in the perfect place to be crushed by the building.

"Gildarts!"

"Yeah Natsu!?" the crash mage shouted out from across the bridge.

"Can you topple that hospital?'

The older man was quiet for a moment as thoughts raced through his head. _"He's not asking me to destroy a hospital...is he?"_

 _"_ Yeah...but people are still inside"

"I know that...but by now the locust are already in there...killing. At least this way, it'l be fast"

The implications finally settled in as the man stood up, extending his arm toward the hospital.

"FINAL CRASH!" he shouted a moment later as the wave of force flew across the canal, demolishing everything in its wake. A second later, it hit the hospital. The remaining supports crumbled before the building started to topple. Gildarts cringed as the sounds of screams could be heard as the building gave way. The ten story building fell right where it needed to, crushing the brumak underneath tons of brick, steel, and glass.

By now, the surviving civilians had finally fled, leaving the mages and Rune Knights room to do their jobs.

"Hit em now! While their still disorganized!" Shouted out Natsu as he opened fire on a trio of locust that had started across the bridge. Nobody needed any further encouragement as the assembled mages and Rune Knights used whatever they had at their disposal. For a few seconds, they made great progress as multiple locust fell under the withering fire from pulsing laser light of the knights. However, larger locust started to join the battle, slowly turning the odds to their favor. Two grinders had lumbered up from the south, supported by wretches and bloodmounts as they approached the bridge. The sound of heavy machine gun fire filled the air as Natsu and the other mages had the foresight to duck down behind the stone canal wall. Some of the knights were not so lucky. The hot, speeding lead found multiple victims as half a dozen of the soldiers fell. Some were screaming, clutching at ghastly wounds while others lay still, already dead.

"Dammit! These bastards just don't quit!" shouted out Elfman in frustration as he huddled in cover next to Evergreen and Bickslow. Freed and Laxus were further down the line, separated by some knights. " _Damn...I gotta do something! These monsters hurt my sisters...no...almost **killed** my sisters! They can't be allowed to live!"_ his thoughts fueling his rage as he gathered his magic for a transformation.

"Beast Soul! Iron Bull!" he shouted out as his body grew to the size of a Bezerker. His skin soon became covered in hard iron as the transformation completed. Standing up, he ran along the wall before turning onto the bridge. Running past the defenders, he heard shouts of protests before feeling a presence at his side. Looking to his left, he saw Gildarts unleashing wave after wave of crash magic at the horrible monsters.

"Sorry kid, but no way am I letting you face this shit alone!" The ace of Fairy Tail said as he blew a bloodmount and its rider into nothing but red, bloody chunks.

"Hehe. Thanks old man!" exclaimed Elfman as he lifted an unfortunate drone soldier off the ground. The locust fired point blank into large man, but the bullets just sparked off the iron hide as Elfman grabbed the drones head. The large hand encompassed its skull before the Strauss brother gave a hard yank. Muscle and sinew tore as the grub's head came free in a shower of blood. Finding the body useless, he threw it at a trio of locust. One of them escaped the body missile, charging straight for Gildarts with its lancer blade spinning. The crash mage raised his metal arm in time, blocking the deadly attack as sparks flew.

"God damn! You are one ugly mother fucker!" He shouted over the squealing of metal. Raising his free arm, he pressed it against the drones abdomen. The locust glared with hateful yellow eyes as this _human_ dared to lay a hand on its body.

"Cya" The crash mage said as he literally blew a hole through the locust. A bullet snapped past his head as more of the locust surged at the bridge. "Damn...that was too close..." he muttered to himself as he started to fall back, firing blasts of crash magic at any locust that got too close. "Elfman! Fall back! Your form won't last forever!" he shouted out as he beat a hasty retreat to the canal wall.

 _"Damn...he's right."_ the beast of a man thought as he killed another two locust as he smashed their bodies together. He started to beat a hasty retreat as blasts of lightning and other attacks from the Thunder Legion screamed by. Running back to the other side, he crashed into cover next to his girlfriend. "Hey babe. That was pretty manly right?"

"Don't babe me! That was very stupid of you!" Shouted Evergreen as she used her Fairy Machine Gun magic, having a duel with one of the grinders. Hundreds of green bolts shot forward, burning through the nine foot tall monster. It collapsed to the ground, crushing a duo of wretches in the process. "YES!" she exclaimed before ducking back down as bullets flew her way. Crouching next to her, Bickslow was feeding more and more magic into his floating dolls as they charged for another volley.

"Baryon Formation!" Shouted out Bickslow as the shafts of laser light found multiple targets, burning through locust flesh in an instant.

 **ROOOOAAARRRR!**

Freed couldn't believe his eyes as a nightmarish Bezerker came charging up the street, past the now dead brumak. It didn't stop as it bowled over her locust comrades, killing some of them in the process. Thinking quickly, he used his sword to cast his deadliest attack. "Dark Ecriture: Death" he said loudly as multiple runes appeared on the charging monster. They activated a moment later, a sickly, black infection crawling across the behemoths skin. This slowed it down considerably, but not enough as it made its way across the bridge to the side of the humans. It homed in on an unfortunate Rune Knight that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The beast raised a sickly, diseased hand before bringing it down on the soldiers head. The skull exploded from the force of the blow, some of the blood splattering on a nearby Laxus. The man seemed frozen, as small chunks of brain matter hit him in the face. _"Holy shit! I got someone's brains on me! ...This is nothing like any job I've ever been on..."_ as he remained frozen in place.

"Damn it! Fire Dragon's Roar! Shouted out Natsu as the pillar of flame erupted from his mouth. The attack hit the murderous monster full force, burning away layers of skin. Yet somehow, it was still moving.

Bickslow was standing up, readying his signature attack as the bezerker set it's evil eyes on his friend Laxus.

"Baryon Formation!" he shouted out as the blasts of light speared through the monster. It took one final step before finally collapsing to the ground.

The crashing of spinning blades drew their attention as one of the locust had managed to get close to Natsu.

 _"Die huuummmannn"_ it hissed out through its sharp, yellowing teeth.

"Fuck you!" he shouted back over the sound of grinding metal and flying sparks. Natsu gritted his teeth as he brought the blade down, killing the locust in a spray of gore and blood. Some large chunks got in Natsu's hair as he crouched back down. Peering around the corner, he saw more locust coming.

"Gildarts! Blow the fucking bridge!"

"You sure kid?" the crash mage responded from somewhere close by as the gunfire increased in intensity. Natsu threw a grenade as Juvia used her drain magic to kill a trio of wretches that got too close. The grenade exploded a second later, killing one locust in a spray of shrapnel.

"Yeah! We can't hold them back! Especially these numbers!"

"Alright...One destroyed bridge coming up!"

Moments later a wave of crash magic flew out from the Ace of Fairy Tail as it collided with the span. The bridge was only about thirty feet long, so it really didn't stand a chance. The bricks and steel blew apart in small cubes, taking several of the locust with them. Within seconds, the bridge was down as the locust avenue of attack was destroyed. This left several dozen locust soldiers on the other side as they started to take up positions along the canal wall, trading fire with the surviving Rune Knights. What happened next, nobody could prevent. Hell, the guy did everything right, staying low and in cover. A locust sniper had climbed into the second story of a restaurant that bordered the canal. The shot that rang out seemed louder than most as the bullet struck its target.

Evergreen was crouched next to Bickslow, sharing a grin with him at the stoppage of the locust. The next moment, his head exploded, showering the beauty in chunks of meat and shards of bone. Evergreen could feel warm liquid on her face as she raised a hand up almost trance like. It came away red as her mind struggled to come to grips with what just happened. _"No...this isn't my blood as the realization started to sink in. No. No no nononoNOOOOOOO!"_ she thought she heard screaming until she finally realized that it was her.

"AAAAAUUUUGGHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Elfman tackled her to the ground, a second bullet missing by inches.

Laxus was looking at the ruin that had been his friends head as the horror of what happened finally clicked into place.

"YOU FUCKERS!" He screamed as his body become consumed by lighting. It was crackling and popping out of every pore as the lightning mage gathered every scrap of magic he had left. He knew that this would cause him to pass out afterwards, but he didn't care. One of his best friends was dead, done in by a cowardly sniper. The lightning kept gathering until it finally reached its peak.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON"S CALAMITY!" screamed out Laxus as the massive attack raced toward the cowering locust. Many tried to run, but it was too late. Ten whole city blocks across the canal were vaporized, along with any remaining locust in the area. Needless to say, the attack that hit the locust sniper could've killed it twenty times over. Ten seconds later, the attack dissipated, leaving the battle site silent. The only exception was the screaming of Evergreen as her mind threatened to snap.

"Elfman! Get her out of here! She needs to get away from this shit now!" Yelled Natsu as he came running over to the Strauss brother. Elfman didn't argue as he quickly picked up the woman, running down the street toward Fairy Tail.

Freed looked absolutely pale as he stared at his dead friend, who was alive just minutes ago. He looked up with shaky eyes as Natsu approached him, a hard glare in his eyes.

"Understand the difference now?"

Freed was still too stunned to speak, the horrors of the day finally taking their toll. He managed a slow nod of his head before Natsu spoke again.

"Get Laxus outta here. Get him to the guild hall. Cause right now, he couldn't fight a kitten"

"Y...Yes. Of...course" he stuttered out as he helped a barely conscious Laxus to his feet. The two started to slowly walk down the road, avoiding a column of a few hundred Rune Knights that came marching down the street.

"Who's in charge here?" asked the Capitan of the knights as he approached Natsu, Juvia, and Gildarts

"Guess that's me... Although your late to the party" responded Natsu as he glared at the arriving soldiers.

The leader of the Rune Knights gave a glare in return before he responded with a sigh.

"Yeah...I know. Do you have any ideas for deploying? I've been watching the battle over the lacrima, and I know that me and my men wouldn't stand a chance against these locust."

"Yeah...I got some ideas. But first of all, are you in contact with the other Rune Knights?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Contact the other units, make sure they deploy along the north side of the canal. DO NOT send units across the waterway unless its absolutely necessary."

"Very well. We'll start immediately" finished the Captain as he started barking out orders. Natsu left them to their work as he turned to Gildarts.

"Hey, Gildarts. I have a job for you. I know you outrank me and all that, but I could use your help"

"Sure Natsu, anything you need. Still need plenty of payback against these bastards"

"Good to hear. Now I need you to start blowing every bridge across the canal. I don't care if its a little walkway or a fucking hiway, they all need to fall. We can't let the locust reach the rest of the city" he finished as his radio crackled to life.

" _Natsu! This is Erza! Where the hell are you?"_

"I'm near the remains of the South Canal Street Hospital...It got bad Erza"

" _I know...these bastards are everywhere...by any chance is Levy with you?"_

 _"_ No. I haven't seen her."

 _"Shit! I dunno where she is... Alright, hopefully she shows up soon, but we can't go running around looking for her."_

"Yeah, I figured that since south Magnolia is pretty much burning to the ground"

He heard her sigh over the radio before she spoke again.

 _"Alright, me and the others are heading toward the Canal street marketplace near Strawberry Street, know where it is?"_

"Yeah I remember. Me and Juv will meet you there... Stay safe Erza."

 _"You too."_ the radio shut off a moment later as Natsu hefted his rifle. "C'mon Juv! We gotta move!" he said loudly as he ran down a street, the blue mage following the pink haired man toward the sounds of gunfire to the east of the city.

* * *

Levy was running as fast as she could with blood trickling down the side of her face. It had happened in the first minutes of the attack as countless people had started running for their lives. She had been knocked down, the possibility of being trampled to death very high. Somebody had kicked her in the head before another person helped her to her feet. After that...after that, everything was a blur of screams, blood, and death as she ran. The alleyway she found herself in was narrow, but relatively clear of obstacles. The only thing of note was uncollected garbage and locked doors as she ran by. _"Shit! Shit! Shit! How the hell do I lose these bastards?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted as a bullet smashed into a brick wall to her left. She glanced over her shoulder to see a lone locust soldier chasing her. The monster had stopped running, ready to fire another shot from its hammerburst.

 _"Oh HELL no!"_ the script mage thought to herself before ducking into a small alcove. The shot missed...barely. Levy could feel blood trickling down her left cheek, a small furrow from the bullet oozing blood.

"Solid Script! Iron!" she shouted out while the word **IRON** appeared directly above the locust drone. It looked up in a moment of horror before several hundred pounds of metal came crashing down...directly on its head. It sounded like a watermelon popping as Levy looked at her grisly work. Coming out of cover, she slowly crept forward, staying as silent as possible. Her foot nudged against something as she approached the corpse. Looking down, she saw the hammerburst had landed several feet away from the soldier. Bending down to pick it up, she found it to be a comfortable weight. "Huh...bet I could use this." she muttered to herself as she finally reached the dead soldier. "God damn, these bastards smell...but I bet it has more ammo" she exclaimed before beginning to search for anything useful.

Levy was in luck as she found a half dozen magazines and a handy side pouch which she quickly equipped.

 **SHRIIIEEEEKKK!**

A trio of wretches had found her...along with two other locust drones. She immediately opened fire, killing one of the wretches instantly as a bullet lodged in its brain. Levy didn't wait around as she turned tail and ran, the locust pursuing her through the alleyway. Bullets were kicking up at her feet while the hissing of the wretches grew stronger. Taking a glance over her shoulder, she saw them barely ten feet back. The locust drones hadn't fired a shot, the look of malicious glee on their faces as they chased the lone human girl. _"Their toying with me...They don't even see me as a threat...Well, lets see them like this!"_

 _"_ Solid Script! Explosion" She called out, targeting the two remained wretches. The effect was immediate, as they blew apart into small, bloody chunks. This grabbed the two grub's attention as they started to open fire while running. Fortunately for Levy, they couldn't hit a barn that way. One of them slowed its pace while it tried to reload, the magazine slipping from its fingers. The other one halted, as it waited for its comrade to reload. By then, Levy had reached the end of the alleyway. It opened up on a side street that had already seen some fighting. Ruined buildings dotted the street...along with the bodies of dozens of civilians. Levy took the horrible sight in as she took cover at the corner of the alleyway and a ruined store. The locust were already moving up the alley once again as the blue haired girl popped out of cover. She pulled the trigger again and again as the heavy bullets flew toward her targets. Her aim was excellent as a grouping of six bullets slammed into one of the locust. It was dead before it even it the ground.

Levy's actions enraged the remaining locust as it came charging at her, the sound of a revving chainsaw reaching her ears.

"OH SHIT!" she creamed out as the genocidal grub ran closer. Levy didn't hesitate as she fired, putting the remaining rounds from the magazine down range. While some of them missed, most hit their mark as they smashed into the charging grub. Blood leaked from multiple bullet holes before it's wounds finally caught up with it. The locust collapsed into a heap barely five feet from the script mage. _"HOLY SHIT! That was too damn close... Any closer and that thing would've killed me.."_

"You alright?" a voice asked from behind her. Levy finally broke free of her immobility, spinning around with her rifle raised. A man with long spiky black hair and numerous metal studs lining his face and forearms was standing there, a stoic look on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Gajeel. Nice work by the way... you know how to handle yourself in a fight"

Levy lowered the weapon as she realized this guy didn't mean her harm. "Were you just watching the whole time?" Levy asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, I arrived as you finished off that last one. Now, do you know where you master is? Or maybe that Dragneel guy?"

"Natsu? I haven't seen him since the attack began...but knowing him, he's in the thick of it. As for master, he might be trying to make his way back to the guild hall."

"Actually Levy, I've been assisting the people of Magnolia reach safety...however thousands are still trapped in the south of the city" replied the short guild master sadly as he came around the corner of the street. He was covered in grime and dirt, but otherwise unscathed as he approached the two younger mages. The short man studied the black haired man before speaking once again.

"I recognize you. Your that Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord, aren't you?"

"Yeah...but I quit that guild.."

Makarov or Levy didn't get to question why as the earth started to tremble underneath their feet. The sound of a collapsing building at the end of the street drew the three's attention as a corpser stomped over the ruins. The massive monster spotted the three a moment later, as it began to quicken its pace.

"Levy! Gajeel! There's a bridge a block away! Take it and fall back to Fairy Tail...I'll stay here, buy you some time" commanded the guild master as he started to grow in size.

"But master..."

"GO! NOW!" he shouted out at her, his voice becoming deeper as his size continued to grow.

"You heard him! We have to get outta here!" shouted Gajeel as he picked up Levy and slung her over his shoulder. Gajeel ignored the protests of the girl as he started to run. _"Holy shit! I knew they were big...but god damn!"_ thought redfox as he ran down the street. After running a block, Gajeel found the bridge...or what was left of it. The whole thing had crashed into the canal, leaving no way to cross. Looking down, he saw numerous bodies floating in the water, the tranquil waterway now turning red from blood.

"Sorry about this pipsqueak, but it looks like we're swimming" he mentioned before he jumped into the bloody canal.

* * *

Makarov had reached the perfect size just as the corpser slammed into him. The blow staggered him backwards, but he regained his footing before launching a devastating haymaker at the monsters head. It staggered under the blow, crashing into several buildings. As it came away, two of them collapsed, spilling rubble into the street.

"You locust come here...harm my family...my children...people I love...YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" he screamed out as the two charged once again. His hands locked with the beasts limbs, creating a brief stalemate before the corsper snapped at his face with its jaws. It missed, causing it to become unbalanced. Makarov seized the opportunity, as he started to lift the monstosity backwards. Their struggle pushed them into more building, giving Makarov the final leverage he needed. The eight-legged monster flipped on its back, crushing houses as it fell. The monster was helpless as it flailed like a turtle on its back, trying to right itself. The guild master wouldn't give it a chance. Yanking out a steel beam from a nearby destroyed building, Makarov raised it above the beasts belly.

"DIE!" he shouted as he stabbed downward. The lance of steel easily pierced the soft underbelly of the beast as it screeched in agony. But Makarov wasn't done as he pulled the beam out and stabbed again...and again. He kept stabbing until the giant monster stopped moving, the blood leaking out into the street. The fight over, Makarov looked around at his burning city, the sounds of gunfire and screams everywhere as he slowly shrank down to his normal size.

"I'm getting to old for this shit..." he muttered to himself as he started to make his way to Fairy Tail in the distance.

* * *

"Dammit! They keep coming!" shouted out Grey as he crouched down next to Erza behind the low canal wall. They had been pushed back across the large bridge on the east side of the city. What had once been a thriving marketplace was now a scene of destruction and death as bodies of countless civilians littered the streets. The attacking locust seemed to number in the hundreds, and it wasn't just drones either. Wretches, Boomers, Grinders. They were all adding to the suffering of Magnolia. Glenn was nearby, firing short bursts from a mulcher he had found. Numerous locust fell under his fire before the Gear ducked back down, bullets slamming into his cover.

"Yeah I know..." she muttered while she looked around at the assembled forces. Besides herself, Grey, and Glenn, there was Loke, Max, Reedus, Macao, and Wakaba. An additional company of Rune Knights had arrived, but the casualty rate was hideous with them. Within the first minute of this new firefight, they had lost 20% of their numbers before they finally wised up and took cover.

"Ice make: Lancer!" shouted out Grey as he created a duplicate of the weapon in Erza's hands. Popping out of cover, he shot a burst of ice bullets downrange, killing three locust as the bullets turned into flying icicles. He quickly ducked down as a hailstorm of bullets cracked by...along with a boomshot grenade. It had gone high, landing among a group of Knights. Erza could swear it was in slow motion as their bodies flew through the air, acting like ragdolls as they fell back to earth, unmoving. Ignoring the slaughter of even more humans, she tried to concentrate on the battle. Taking a peek out of cover, she saw the locust were still advancing despite the casualties they were taking from the knights blast staffs. _"Damn Damn Damn...what do I do? If Natsu was here, he'd come up with some crazy half assed idea and manage to pull it off...That's it! That could work!"_ thought Erza as a plan formed in her mind.

"Grey. I need you to form an ice floor on the bridge on my signal."

"You got it Erza." as he fired another burst from his ice lancer. His attack was joined by Max and Loke as they sent their magical attacks as well.

"Regulus Impact!" shouted Loke as he fired a blast from his ring, vaporizing a reloading boomer.

"Sand Storm!" yelled out Max as he gathered a cloud of sand to his front. Launching it a moment later, it collided with the leading locust. The tiny particles shredded skin as the visibility for the monsters fell to zero.

"Reedus! I need you to form some decoy's. Can you do that!?"

"Oui" the large man replied as he started to create life like images of civilians on the bridge. It worked as the locust started to attack the stationary targets.

"Wakaba! Form a wall of smoke! As much as you can!" shouted Erza as the elder mage started to pour smoke out of his magical pipe. The hazy cloud drifted onto the bridge, sowing even more confusion with the attacking locust. Bullets seemed to fly out of nothingness as a few of the monsters still attempted to attack the humans, but the effectiveness was greatly reduced. Erza was pulling every sword she had available from her pocket dimension, readying a devastating attack.

"Now Grey!"

The ice mage didn't need to be told twice as he pressed his hand to the ground. Within seconds, a slick sheet of ice raced forward, turning the bridge into a slippery ice rink with no hopes of traction. Many locust slipped and fell as they tried to maintain their footing. The floor of ice kept spreading past the bridge, racing down the main avenue of locust attack. By now, the attacking monsters had lost all momentum as they couldn't see or attack their enemy.

Erza had finally pulled the very last sword out of her pocket universe, her attack finally ready. Hundreds of swords, axes, and other assorted weapons floated in the air above the scarlet mage.

"Gathering Storm: Sword Rain!" Erza shouted out as she stood up, unleashed the devastating attack.

"NOW! Hit them with everything you got!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as hundreds of swords smashed into the attacking locust. This was joined by countless beams of light from the Rune Knights and numerous attacks from every mage there. Macao was sending fireball after fireball into the maelstrom of death and destruction, the screams of locust his reward. By now, there was so much dust and debris in the air, that Wakaba didn't even need to use his smoke magic anymore.

A lone locust managed to emerge from the cataclysmic attack, firing a single shot before it collapsed to the ground. The heavy round sped past Erza, missing her by mere inches before finding soft flesh to ruin.

Macao gave a soft grunt as the bullet smashed into the right side of his chest, leaving a bloody path of ruin. Falling forward, he collapsed in the street as Wakaba jumped to his side.

"MACAO! Oh man! Hang in there!" shouted his best friend as he dragged the fire mage behind a stone fountain. It was in ruins, large chunks had been bitten out by bullets and explosions, but it was better than nothing. Wakaba ignored these facts as he put pressure on the wound. Blood was leaking out at an increasing rate, but the man was still breathing.

"Shit! Damn it! I need help!" Wakaba called out to his fellow guildmates, but he knew none of them could help. Not because they didn't care, but because even though they had killed hundreds of locust in that attack...more were coming. Already, Erza, Grey, and Glenn were firing at the charging monsters as bullets ripped through the air.

Looking down the main street that ran along the canal, he could see two figures running as he tried to keep the pressure on his friends wound. They soon revealed themselves to be Juvia and Natsu as they ran across the open square. Seconds later, they were ducking down next to Wakaba, the man's shirt now covered with the life blood of his best friend.

"Natsu...please help him"

The salmon-haired Gear glanced over the wounded man with a critical eye before setting a hand ablaze.

"This is just a temporary fix. You need to get him to Porlyusica's immediately, otherwise he could still die." the man said before pressing the flaming hand down on the wound. Macao was almost lucky that he was unconscious from shock and blood loss as the injury was burned shut.

"Alright, that should hold him for now...but you need to get him outta here"

"What about you guys?"

"I'll be fine. I got Juvia with me so I won't do anything too stupid" he replied with a small grin before he grew serious again. "Get going Wakaba. Time's of the essence"

"Right" the older man agreed before hefting Macao over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He didn't waste anymore time as he ran down a side street, away from the battle.

Natsu peeked above his cover, quickly scanning the area. The locust had started to take cover among the ruined vehicles on the bridge as the fire from the assembled forces proved too much. Natsu filed that away for later as he finally found the person he needed. Breaking cover, he ran forward toward the canal wall. He was joined by Juvia as she ran along with him, staying low toward their destination. Seconds later, he slammed into cover next to Erza as she fired at some charging tickers. Her bullets nailed one of them, starting a chain reaction with the little monsters as over a dozen of them exploded.

"Bout time you showed up! Where the hell have you been?" she shouted at Natsu as he popped out of cover, killing another attacking drone in a burst of gunfire.

"I was busy! Now I need to know, do you have a mortar and shells?"

"Yeah...but my magic is extremely low right now. I won't be able to summon anything else after this"

"Alright...just let me and Juvia worry about magical attacks from here on out"

The scarlet haired beauty gave a nod of consent before a flash of light could be seen to her left. There was a mortar and a box of shells, just begging to be used.

"You never fail to surprise me Erza" the man said with a soft smile as he moved to pick of the weapon. "Juv! Grab that box of shells and follow me!" the man shouted over the gunfire as he ran toward a two story apartment building. Half the buildings on this street were rubble by now, many of them collapsing or no longer safe to be in. The target building had a large chunk bitten out of the second floor, Natsu observed as he kicked the front door down. Running up the stairs, he ran past an older woman that had emerged from her own apartment.

"MOVE LADY!" shouted out Natsu as he barged into the correct apartment. Pieces of broken furniture and brick lay everywhere as he moved past a wooden desk. A picture of Lucy and Grey had somehow come through unscathed as Natsu moved toward the gaping hole in the wall. A bed was hanging halfway out of the room before Natsu sent it on its way with a swift kick. The bed crashed to the street below, breaking apart in splinters as Natsu set up the mortar. The site was perfect as it overlooked the bridge and the locust positions below.

"You know Natsu...Lucy is gonna be furious with you when she finds out you fought a battle from her apartment" mentioned Juvia as she set down the box of shells nearby.

"Let her be mad. No skin off my back" he replied as he ranged the weapon that hugged the broken wall of Lucy's bedroom. Figuring he had the right angle, he grabbed a shell before dropping it in the tube.

 **Whump!**

The shell flew out of the tube in a blink of an eye before landing among a knot of locust soldiers huddled behind a ruined magic mobile on the bridge. The smell of cordite and gunpowder filled the apartment as Natsu watched the slaughter. Pieces of bloody chunks and flying stone screamed through the air, cutting down an addition two soldiers.

"Great shot Natsu!"

"heh, thanks Juv" he responded to the girl as she handed him another shell. This deadly rain of steel and shrapnel continued three more times before locust gunfire started peppering the wall outside.

"Just what the hell is going on in here!" shouted the older lady as she came stomping into the room. Walking up to Natsu, she jabbed him in the chest with a pointed finger, a scowl written on her face.

"This mess you caused...you will be paying for all the damages, you understand?"

"How about you get the fuck outta here instead before some damn sniper blows your stupid head off?" he retorted as he ducked down, the gunfire starting to increase.

The devil must've been listening because barely seconds after he warned the woman, a bullet tore into the apartment. The woman's head exploded in a mist of bone and blood before her dead body toppled backwards.

"Well...you did warn her"

"That I did Juv..." replied Natsu as he felt a vibration through the floorboards. Looking over the ruined wall, Natsu could see the locust setting up two siege carriers on the south side of the city. Dozens of locust were getting ready to storm the bridge, even with the devastating fire coming from his comrades below. The two siege machines let loose with with flaming bombs that soon arched through the air. One of them landed among a group of Rune Knights, killing and maiming indiscriminately. One of the poor bastards was running around on fire before a series of bullets cut him down. The other orb of destruction slammed into a group of businesses nearby, blowing the buildings apart and starting numerous fires.

"GOD DAMMIT! Juvia! Can you knock that bridge down with your water magic from here?'

"Of course! I didn't do all that training with Mira and Erza for nothing!" she exclaimed loudly over the din of battle. Standing up, she started to gather her magic as the water in the canal started to rise up. It was filled with debris, garbage, and the broken bodies of human and locust alike as the reddish liquid started to rise higher and higher. While Juvia was preparing her attack, Natsu was busy droppiing shells among the locust siege machines.

 **BOOM!**

One of the shells was a direct hit, landing right on top of one right as it was being loaded. The explosive power of the landing mortar shell and the siege explosive created a zone thirty feet wide in which everything died. The bodies and limbs of numerous locust, including a trio of bloodmounts and a large grinder, were blown to bits as the other machine let another ball of fire fly. This one crashed into a row of houses nearby, many of them collapsing under the explosive power. Screams could be heard from inside as the trapped civilians screamed for help. Natsu grit his teeth as he adjusted the Mortar, aiming for the remaining Siegebeast.

"TIDAL WAVE!" shouted out Juvia as she sent a tidal wave of bloody, garbage strewn water at the locust held bridge. Anything that was standing there was immediately swept away by the torrent of water as it crashed into them. But the water didn't stop as the wave crashed into the south side of the canal. Over the sound of raging water, the large avenue bridge started to crumble and crack under the onslaught. Seconds later, a loud groaning could be heard as the span finally gave way, giving the defenders a much needed reprieve. Within seconds, the wave had dissipated, leaving the whole south side of the street devastated and in ruin. No locust could be seen anywhere amongst the rubble of destroyed buildings.

Natsu let out a low whistle before he looked over at Juvia. She was panting a little from the exertion, but she looked ready to still fight.

"Damn, for that Juv, I'm gonna have to take you out for dinner after this mess is done" he said while flashing a big smile.

"Oh! Juvia already has the perfect place picked out! And a lovely dress for the occasion!" she said happily as Natsu just chuckled at her insanity. Looking down into the street, he could see the defenders slowly coming out of cover, their movements sill cautious.

"C'mon...let's go make sure everybody is okay" said Natsu as he walked past the corpse of Lucy's landlord, heading through the doorway with Juvia close behind. As they left the building, the two could hear magical humming above their heads. Glancing up, they witnesses the airship of the Blue Pegasus guild coming in for a landing as the two headed toward their comrades.

* * *

 **Sera: Jacincto Command. One after the destruction of Nexus.**

"Are you positive about this Sergeant Fenix?" asked Hoffman as he and Delta squad stood in the command center.

"Yes sir. The Nexus Sinkhole stopped approximately two miles from the city."

"And what about that locust army you saw down there? Any sign of them heading toward us?"

"No sir. Every outpost reports no locust activity."

"Do you think they got vaporized along with the rest of Nexus?'

"I doubt that sir" spoke up Baird as he addressed the Colonel.

"What makes you say that, Corporal?"

"The fact that they had plenty of time to get some serious numbers topside before Natsu destroyed the damn place. I just can't figure out where they all went. I mean Jacincto hasn't gone anywhere."

"Maybe they opened up one of those portals? Myrrah was saying something about attacking Natsu's home universe" commented Dom.

"Holy shit! I bet that's what she's doing!" exclaimed Baird as realization dawned on their faces.

"Stroud! I want you to task any satellite we have to find that damn army."

"Yes sir!" The blonde woman replied as she set to work on one of the many terminals. The search took over an hour before Anya spoke up.

"I found them sir. And you were right Dom" she finished while bringing up an image on a large screen at the front of the room.

There they were. The remains of the locust army marching through a reddish portal. There were still thousands upon thousands of locust troops still gathered there, waiting for their chance.

"Where is that, Lieutenant?"

"Near the Kadar Mountians, sir."

"Do we have the Hammer of Dawn available?"

"Not yet sir. But one will be in range within ten minutes."

"Very well. In ten minutes, I want every damn grub there vaporized" ordered Hoffman before turning back to face Baird. "Corporal, I understand that you and Dragneel built an IVD?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Try to get in touch with him and see if he can coordinate an attack along with ours."

"Right away Colonel" as the blonde man saluted before hurrying away, Cole hot on his heels.

* * *

 **Magnolia: The ruins of Strawberry Street.**

Natsu and Juvia had joined up with Grey and the other members as they started to gather around. Erza had made a beeline for Natsu, wrapping him in an armored hug before deeply kissing him in front of Juvia and the others. "Thanks for the help, Natsu" she replied after breaking off the kiss. Juvia was staring with jealousy written across her face, muttering something about 'love rivals.' The leader of the Rune Knights had approached, hoping for an update on the situatiion. Ichiya and the Trimen's had landed the bomber as they disembarked, hurrying over to their sides.

"Meeeennnnn!' Let's hear it for our brave heroes as the four members struck odd poses in front of Natsu and the others. Natsu gave an odd, questioning look to Grey as the four men continued to strike pose after pose.

"I dunno man. They just do that" Grey replied before Natsu spoke up.

"Hey Ichiya, where have you guys been while the rest of us have been fighting?" asked Natsu with a tint of anger in his voice. The men stopped their poses as Ichiya spoke.

"Ah yes. After we escaped the park, the four of us made it to the 'Christina' where we started to fly around the city, rescuing stranded citizens."

"Good. Cause if you had been hiding in a hole somewhere, I'd have kicked the crap out of all four of you" he stated matter of factly. Ichyia and the Trimen's didn't get to form a response as a window formed in the middle of the air, revealing Baird and Cole.

"Damn baby, talk about a long distance call" said Cole as he grinned at Natsu and Erza.

"Now's not the time man" stated Baird as he looked at the gathered people in front of him. "Natsu, I'm assuming the locust are there?"

"Yeah man, too fucking many if you ask me"

"Well we found the location of the portal their using, and in about ten minutes it's gonna get the hammer. Anything you can do at your end?"

Everybody remained silent as Natsu stood there thinking of the best course of action. _"Damn, every scenario I come up with results in some of these bastards escaping...except for one. But can I use the 'Pillar of Destruction' in Magnolia? More importantly...do I have enough magic left to pull it off?"_ he thought as he looked around the ruins of his hometown. It took him a split second to decide on what needed doing.

"Yeah Baird...I'll use the 'Pillar' It's the only way to ensure these bastards burn for all they've done."

"Shit kid. You think you can pull it off?"

"I'll have to...or everybody dies"

"Alright...good luck kid" replied Baird as the window closed. That's when Natsu started barking out orders. Looking to the Rune Knight first, he spoke.

"I need you and your men to start finding whatever shelter you can find. Buildings, the sewers...It doesn't matter." he commanded before turning to Erza. "Erza, I want you to lead the rest of our members back to the guild hall"

"But Natsu, I can still fight"

"No offense, but your beyond exhausted. You couldn't requip a pistol right now if you life depended on it"

 _"Damn...he's right. I can barely stay standing right now"_ she thought angrily before nodding her head in acceptance.

"Alright. Juvia come with me. And Ichiya...I'm gonna need you to fly us to the south of the city" stated Natsu as he headed toward the bomber. Nobody had moved before he quickly turned around, anger written on his face.

"Dammit! Get moving! We don't have much time!" he yelled out, finally getting the assembled people to shift into gear. Climbing aboard the aircraft, he was joined by Juvia while Ichiya started up the aircraft. It quickly rose in the sky as they watched their friends hurrying back to the guild hall. As they started passing over the city, they could still see people trying to flee from the monsters as gunfire flashed through the streets. Even at this altitude, they could hear the screams.

"Natsu...why did you ask Juvia to come with?"

"You ever heard of a Unison Raid?"

"Yes...but I hear it takes years to master...if you can even get it to work in the first place"

"Yeah, well the two of us are gonna be doing one cause I don't have enough magic left to pull this off myself"

"Really? But your so strong Natsu! Some of the other members say you could beat Gildarts in a fight now"

"Sure I could...if I hadn't been fighting for this whole god-damn day. Hell, I was eaten by a giant worm this morning!" stated Natsu as he scanned the ground below for an appropriate landing site. The portal in the park kept feeding more of the monsters into Magnolia, who were assembling their forces for another big push to take the city. Natsu knew landing there would be suicide, so he looked for another site. Finding a street that was mostly rubble, but clear of any locust, he called out to Ichiya.

"Yo. Stop here. This is the best we're gonna get" he shouted out over the magical hum of the engines. A few locust drones in the distance were taking potshots at the vehicle, harassing the mages with long distance gunfire. By some horrible twist of fate, one of those long distance shots manages to strike Eve. The handome man fell to the deck screaming as he clutched the horrible wound in his stomach. Blood flowed out at a horrible rate as Natsu hurried over.

"Damn, I am getting sick of doing this" he replied as he tore the man's shirt away, revealing the ghastly wound. The bullet had passed through the man as Natsu lit his hands on fire.

"Just so you know...this is gonna hurt... Alot." said Natus as he pressed the flames to the wound. Eve screamed as the pain overtook him before finally passing out from the ordeal. Ren had approached, concern in his eyes.

"Will he..."

"Yeah...but still get him to a doctor right away. Now I gotta go. C'mon Juv" stated Natsu as he leaped off the side of the vehicle. The bomber was only about ten feet off the ground as the blue haired woman was right behind her love. Immediately, the bomber rose up and started to hightail it out of the area. A bullet snapped by Natsu as he instinctively took cover behind some rubble.

"Damn! Can't catch a fucking break" he stated as the small group of locust advanced toward the two mages in a tight group.

"How much time do we have left Juv?"

"Not much, maybe a minute?"

"That means we don't have time to be dicking around with these assholes" he muttered darkly as he lit his hands on fire. Natsu didn't bother naming the attack as he sent the ball of fire flying, incinerating the six locust in a flash of fire. This seemed to alert every enemy in the area as more and more locust could be seen in the distance.

"Now Juvia! We gotta do this now!" he shouted out as he clasped her hands in his. A rocket salvo from a distant brumak slammed into the street a distance away, sending deadly shrapnel hissing through the air. A few of the deadly pieces bit into his left side, drawing blood. Natsu hissed in pain as Juvia looked at the new wound.

"Natsu! Your hurt!"

"Don't worry about that! Just concentrate!" he commanded as the two mages started to intertwine their magic. Within a few seconds, they had achieved what many couldn't after a whole life time of training. Tracers of gunfire was flashing all around the two mages as the locust were getting closer, but it was too late for the monsters.

 **"UNISON RAID! AZURE PILLAR OF DESTRUCTION!"** the two screamed out as a pillar of heavenly blue fire shot into the sky. It burned hotter than any flames Natsu had created before, and it was perfect for the task at hand. The pillar quickly grew in size as it spread outward from the two mages in the epicenter. The flames of destruction consumed everything in their path as all manner of locust were incinerated. It quickly spread past the portal, vaporizing thousands of locust troops as it continued to move through the city. Any buildings or structures that were still standing were blown apart or simply collapsed. It didn't spare anyone as thousands of trapped humans were turned to ash, their screams forgotten on the howling winds of the firestorm.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Grey, Erza and the others had just arrived at the guild hall, finding numerous friends already there. Even Levy, Gildarts and Gajeel had made it back..despite two of them being soaked to the bone in bloody water. That's when the mages saw the flash of blue light in the distance. Anybody that could hurried outside to see what was happening.

A giant pillar of blazing blue light was stabbing toward the heavens. Even at this distance, many members could feel the heat.

"What the hell is that?" asked Gajeel to nobody in particular.

"That...that's Natsu and Juvia...saving the city' responded Mira as she watched the pillar of fire grow with her one good eye. Erza, Sam, and Lucy were standing next to the bandaged Mira as they watched the pillar grow. The only one who wasn't completely floored was Sam, who decided to comment.

"Damn...It's just like Estana' Some of the gathered members gave her a weird look, but remained silent.

"Holy shit..." responded Laxus as he watched the unfolding destruction.

"Aye... Natsu will make any sacrifice to save those he cares about" exclaimed the little blue cat as he watched the power of his adoptive father.

"Such power...and to think he's already exhausted from his earlier battles.' stated Levy as she watched in astonishment.

"You mean to tell me this is him exhausted! Shit! No way am I ever fighting this guy!" exclaimed Gajeel as the gathered mages watched in silence. Nobody seemed to notice Jason recording everything for posterity as the images were still sent out to all corners of Fiore.

* * *

 **Sera: Jacincto Command**

Target is locked Sir. Just awaiting your command" Stated Anya Stroud as the Hammer of Dawn awaited the final say so.

"Do it. Fry those sonsofbitches" Hoffman ordered as he watched the screen with the assembled members of Delta squad.

Seconds later, the order was given as piercing beam of super heated energy slammed into the center of the locust army. Countless thousands were vaporized instantly as the firestorm spread out across the land. Soon the super heated wall of plasma hit the portal, transferring some of the firestorm to Magnolia on the other side.

* * *

 **South Magnolia**

Natsu didn't know how it was possible, but the evidence was right there in front of him. A small, spinning blue portal had opened up moments after the attack made by himself and Juvia. If he had to guess, the titanic forces at play today had something to do with it, but that was a mystery for later. The vortex wasn't that far away, maybe ten feet at most when Natsu felt the ground shake. Looking over his shoulder, he saw an approaching wall of fire heading their way.

"JUVIA! Into that portal! No way I can stop something like that!" Shouted out Natsu as he started to limp toward the vortex. His side screamed as the shrapnel dug deeper, hitting who knows what. Blood was flowing down his side before he felt himself being supported as Juvia lent a shoulder to lean on.

"I've got you my love!" she exclaimed as the two slowly limped toward the dimensional breech. The two mages managed to reach it in time as it closed not even a second later. By then, there was no trace of the two mages as the second fire storm hammered the already burning city. As luck would have it however, the firestorm was stopped at the canal that ran through the whole city. Many Rune Knights stationed there would later describe it as "staring into the fire of the heaven's"

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Universe 200-AB**

It was a beautiful sunny day as the members of Fairy Tail celebrated in their guild hall. The occasion? The victory of Team Natsu at the Tower of Heaven and the joining of two new members. While Juvia had been more readily accepted, Gajeel was pretty much left alone. Across the hall Levy was doing some research as Jet and Droy cheered her on while Cana was already ten beers into her day. In fact, with the exception of few members, everybody was there enjoying the day.

"OH YEAH! Well at least I'm not a flame-brained moron!"

"I'd rather be a moron than some ugly-ass ice stripper!'

Those final words prompted Natsu and Grey to start throwing fists as they got into another fight. Juvia was hiding behind a pillar watching Grey fight with Natsu, her eyes dreamy as she watched her lovable ice mage.

Erza was sitting at a table with Lucy, Happy and Mira, engaging the two in small talk as the sounds of fighting drifted her way. happy was contently eating a fish provided by the smiling barmaid, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Uh Erza? Don't you usually break up those two?" asked Lucy who sat across from the red-head.

"Normally yes, but today is such a beautiful day that I'll let them have a whole three minutes.

"Wow Erza, you really are in a great mood" chirped Mira.

 **POP!**

A static discharge appeared in the middle of the guild hall. Nobody paid it much mind, figuring it was just a random occurrence.

 **POP! POP! POP!**

The electricity seemed to grow stronger as some of the guild started to back away from the center of the room. Even Natsu and Grey noticed as they got into combat stances. Erza had already requiped a sword in her hand as the electricity grew stronger. In a sudden flash of light, a spinning blue vortex formed in the middle of the hall. Natsu and Grey had powered up attacks while they joined Erza, ready to defend the hall. Juvia was there too, ready to help her beloved Grey fight. A second later, the vortex pulsed before two figures emerged.

Erza was frozen in shock as she started at a bloody, limping Natsu. Unlike the man she was used to, this one had a horrible scar running vertically down the left side of his face. Whatever had done that managed to miss the eye however. As she took in more of his appearance, she saw that he was wearing heavy armor that had been sliced diagonally. The words 'Grub Slayer' could be seen on the front as he slowly limped forward. Looking down, she saw several metal shards sticking out of his side, leaking blood onto the floor. Frankly put, this other Natsu looked like hell. He was covered in blood, grime, dust, and sweat as he slowly limped forward with another Juvia supporting him. She didn't seem much better, appearing on the verge of exhaustion. The whole guild hall was silent as the two visitors slowly walked toward Natsu and Juvia.

Natsu and Juvia were taken aback as the two dopplegangers slowly approached them. Moment's later, he was staring into the eyes of the scarred Natsu as he looked back. Natsu didn't dare say anything before the other one finally spoke. "Hey Natsu...do you think you could get me a char-broiled steak? I would kill for one right about now" The armored man said before he finally collapsed to the floor. Juvia feel a moment later, the exhaustion finally overtaking both of them. Nobody had even noticed that the portal had closed as Erza started barking commands.

"Happy! Go get Porlyusica right away! Natsu, Juvia, Lucy. Help me get them to the infirmary!"

With that, everybody sprang into action as they tried to help the the twins of Natsu and Juvia.

 **And done! Another huge ass chapter! This one almost hit 18,000! Now I bet your all thinking this was super brutal and why did you kill some of them? Well because it had to happen, especially against those monsters. Now ive been toying with Cana joining in on the Natsu loving, but for right now she needs to recover and all that. The possibility is there tho. As for Natsu and Juvia, they ended up in Canon Fairy Tail...well as close as it gets. But those two being there will definitely throw some wrenches in that universe. And just so you know, COG Natsu and Juvia will be referred to as Dragnell and Juv, just to keep it simple. Alright that's everything. I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter!**

 **'AYE! Natsu was super awesome in that big fight!"**

 **"Why thank you happy"**

 **"No problem...are you sure your not me?"**

 **"POSITIVE!"**

 **-thehappy**


	16. Two Natsu's, Two Juvia's

**Alright this here is Chapter 16! I've already gotten some great reviews! So thanks everybody! I know that this past battle was pretty brutal. So Natsu and Juvia do get to have a little vacation. No locust. Nobody dying. Just some relaxing fun times! Oh and I would like to thank Jakeflado and TheRealCatco. They helped me brainstorm a bit on this chapter. So I say go check out their stuff! Oh and just to provide advanced warning. My writing will slow down with the arrival of summer. This doesn't mean I'll stop or anything, but where I hammered out a chapter every two weeks will probably take longer. Not because of lack of interest but because I'd rather be outside biking or enjoying the outdoors. I will aim for a new chapter every month still, but I will not waste my summer days sitting in front of a computer.**

 **I still don't own Gears of War...yet. Or Fairy Tail cause if I did Natsu would get Erza or Juvia for sure!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Two Natsu's, Two Juvia's**

Erza and Natsu were carrying the the other, wounded Natsu to the infirmary. Mira had ran ahead to open the door as the two mages struggled to carry the man.

"Damn, what's this guy been eating? Lead blocks?" asked Natsu as he supported the man underneath the armpits.

"You can ask him when he wakes up. But for now, lets get him on that bed" Erza commanded as they made it into the room. They moved over to the closest mattress as Mira stood to the side, her face overcome with worry. Moment's later, Lucy and Juvia were carrying the other rainwoman into the room, heading for the second mattress. Grey and a few of the other mages had gathered in the doorway as Erza and Natsu carefully set the wounded man down.

"Natsu. Help me get this armor off of him. Porlyusica wont be able to work otherwise."

"You got it, Erza" responded Natsu as he helped his friend start removing the singed and cracked armor. In all the excitement, nobody had noticed the weapons this other Natsu carried until now. Erza carefully removed a large rifle on his back that had a chainsaw slung underneath. _"Why would this Natsu need such a weapon?"_ she thought before setting the gun down to the side. She then proceeded to remove the shotgun and pistol from its holster. By then, the other Juvia had been set down as the two women looked her over, trying to find any wounds.

"Juvia, do you see anything broken or bleeding?" asked Lucy.

"Aside from a few cuts and bruises...she appears to be okay. But we should wait for that doctor. ...I'm actually more concerned about the other Natsu...he didn't look to good"

"Oh my god!" stated Mira loudly as Juvia and Lucy raced to the other bed. Their eyes widened in shock at the body that lay before them. Multiple, horrible scars littered his torso. Some were small and could barely be seen with the hardened muscle of his chest...but others...others were much worse. A large diagonal scar ran from his right pectoral muscle down toward his left hip, ending where the pieces of metal were still sticking out. On the right side of his abdominal muscles was a large, circular scar that looked like it had been burned shut. As Lucy looked up, another mass of scar tissue was clumped around the right shoulder.

"My god...what happened to him" asked Erza. Nobody had any idea before Juvia spoke up. "Maybe they have some information or clues on them? I know it's not right to dig through their pockets, but maybe we could learn something?"

"That's not a bad idea Juvia...how about you check the other one while Natsu checks this one?"

"Why do I have to do it?

"Because it's essentially you. Now are you going to complain anymore?' asked Erza as she glared at the salmon haired fire mage.

"Uh...no, its okay Erza" stuttered Natsu as he started to check the man's pockets.

"Everybody else, clear out of here. You know Porlyusica will just kick you out anyway." stated Erza as she looked at Grey. "Grey, grab this armor while I take those weapons out of here...they have no place in an infirmary anyway"

"Sure thing" he replied before grabbing the large chest plate. While most of the members had now filtered out, this left Natsu and Juvia alone in the room.

"Damn...this is so weird...but looking at this guy... I just know he's strong like me!" Natsu exclaimed triumphantly.

"Juvia agrees...this is very unusual" she stated as her hand checked the last pocket of the tattered blue coat. Feeling something inside, she pulled it out to reveal what appeared to be a video lacrima.

"Hey, you found something! Way to go Juvia!"

"What are you two brats doing in here? Get out of here right now." stated Porlyusica as she walked into the room.

"We were just leaving" said Natsu as he and Juvia hurried past the cranky, elderly woman as she immediately started to work on the wounded Natsu.

* * *

Juvia and Natsu quickly joined the others as Erza and Levy tried to examine what they could. During this inspection, Erza found three pictures held in place by webbing on the underside of the plate. Carefully removing them, she placed them on the table next to the three weapons. Looking up at the fire and water mage, she asked "Did you find anything?'

Juvia nodded before revealing the video lacrima and setting it on the table. "This was in the pocket of the other...me. Maybe it's something important?"

"Good work Juvia." the knight responded before looking at the assembled mages. Finding the one she needed, she called him out. "Reedus. Can you make larger copies of these three pictures? It will make it easier for everybody to see them"

"Oui" the painting mage replied as he stepped forward. Examining the three photos, he quickly set to work. Within minutes, duplicates were hovering in the air as they all studied the photos. The first one was faded with cracks in it, but the picture was still easy to see. It was a younger Natsu smiling between a scowling Mira and Erza who were doing their best to ignore each other. They all looked to be about fourteen years old with a much younger Happy sitting on Natsu's shoulder.

"Wow...remember those days Erza? We couldn't stand each other" mentioned Mira with a chuckle as she stood near the red head.

"Yeah. We were quite the handful" she mentioned before her eyes traveled to the next picture. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at an image of herself. This other Erza was wearing the same type of armor as the man in the infirmary as she rested a shotgun against her shoulder. She wasn't alone in the picture however. There stood Natsu in the middle as he was flanked by Mira and Juvia on both sides. Another brown haired woman that Erza couldn't identify was crouched down on her heels, cradling another of those rifles.

"Why is Juvia standing with Natsu and not with Grey?" asked Lucy as she hoped for an answer.

"Screw that! Look at Mira! She's rocking her gothic outfit from years ago!" shouted out Cana as gasps and mutterings of astonishment shifted through the assembled mages.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Mira as she looked at the final picture, pointing up at a specific figure. There in the picture, stood Lisanna nest to a grinning Elfman who had a large arm wrapped around a smiling Evergreen.

"But how? And look at Natsu in this last one. Dude looks absolutely menacing" stated Grey as he studied the photo of the assembled mages of Fairy Tail.

"It's another universe"

Everybody turned to look at Levy as she studied the pictures.

"You really think so?" asked Lucy as she looked at her friend.

"I'm almost positive. Look, in this other universe its pretty obvious that this other Natsu has been in some serious fights. Not only that, but it looks like Lisanna survived...and if she survived..."

"Then I wouldn't have stopped being an active mage! I would have continued to train and go on missions!" exclaimed Mira as the wheels turned in her head.

"But what about Juvia? Why isn't she with Grey?" asked the blue haired mage as said ice mage slowly side-stepped away from the crazy girl.

"Maybe that lacrima you found has some answers?" replied Levy.

"Hey yeah! Lets turn it on!" Natsu loudly exclaimed before being slapped upside by Erza.

"Calm down. We don't need you going overboard and wrecking any of this stuff" she scolded.

"Sorry Erza...just curious is all"

"Its fine. Now Juvia, why don't you activate it since it's practically yours"

"Oh...alright" stated the young woman as she approached the table. Picking up the lacrima, she pushed a tiny amount of magic into it, activating the device. A holographic Juvia sprung forth a moment later in an open area of the guild hall.

"DNA sequence recognized as Juvia Lockser. Level one files unlocked. Level two files will require password clearance. Would you like to play the first file?"

"Yes please"

The hologram disappeared before another Juvia took her place. This one appeared to be sitting down in one of the spare rooms the guild hall had.

"Juvia is very happy today. She has joined a guild called Fairy Tail! And has already made two friends with Erza and Levy! It was very nice of them to bring me with from that cave near Trinity Hills... Erza even got Juvia's rain to stop. She said she found it very refreshing and a way nature renews itself." The image paused for a moment as she looked around carefully before speaking again. "Juvia has already found her future husband too! He is so handsome and brave!"

At this point Juvia paused the recording to look over at Grey. "Isn't it wonderful? The love the two of us share crosses universes!"

"Oh man...not this crap again" the ice mage replied, as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. His comment was completely ignored by the girl as she resumed the recording.

"The biggest problem is the love rivals... Erza and Mira will have to be watched...No way am I going to lose Natsu to those two harpies!" the recording Juvia stated happily as the first file ended.

"WHAT!" cried out four voices that belonged to Natsu, Mira, Erza and Juvia. The rest of the guild stood in stunned silence until Grey started laughing.

"Oh man this is great! Now you can deal with the crazy" as he smirked at Natsu. Natsu ignored the ice mage as he was currently too red in the face to respond. Juvia was bawling at the table as she realized that the other version of herself didn't love Grey.

"How could this other Juvia not love Grey? Juvia doesn't understand?"

"Um...I have a theory" stated Lucy as she spoke up. The other guild members waited as the blonde woman gathered her thoughts.

"Yeah...So this other Juvia said she joined Fairy Tail after Erza and Levy found her in a cave right? So maybe she was never a part of Phantom Lord? And if that happened, she would've never fought Grey during that battle"

"That's a very interesting theory Lucy" commented Levy before she turned her attention to the water mage. "Juvia, could you play the next file please?"

"Alright" she responded, slowly wiping tears away from her cheeks. The holographic Juvia appeared once again, the image flickering s few times before it stabilized.

"The next file requires level two clearance. Please state the password now"

 _"A password? But Juvia doesn't know the password? Should she just guess?"_ she thought as the hologram waited patiently. "Um...Grey?"

"I'm sorry, but that password is incorrect. Please try again." The groaning of several members could be heard at the incorrect term.

"Natsu"

"I'm sorry, but that password is incorrect. Please try again."

"Fairy Tail"

"I'm sorry, but you have reached the maximum number of fails. The lacrima will now lock down for 72 hours. Goodbye"

With those final words, the hologram flickered out of existence before the lacrima powered down. Juvia quickly pocketed the lacrima crystal, determined to keep it safe.

"GRRRR! DAMMIT! I WANNA KNOW!" yelled out Natsu as fire shot out of his mouth, his excitement taking over.

"Calm down you moron! We just have to wait three days to try again" yelled out Grey.

"Who you calling a moron you damn stripper!" retorted Natsu as he slammed his head against Greys.

"Obviously its you! You pink haired dumbass!"

They were about to start throwing punches when they each felt a gauntlet hand grasp their shoulders. Erza had lowered herself to their eye level, a glare crossing her face.

"You two weren't about to fight right now were you?" As she slowly squeezed their shoulders.

"Of course not Erza! We were uh...just having a debate. Isn't that right Natsu?" as Grey stuttered in fear.

"That's right! We were just debating!" agreed Natsu as he nodded quickly, a few beads of sweat dripping down his face.

"Good. Because I would hate to put another Natsu in the infirmary" As if on cue, the door to the infirmary opened as the doctor walked out.

"You damn brats make too much noise" said Porlyusica as she walked over to the assembled mages. Makarov approached her, concern written on his face.

"How are they Porlyusica?"

'Well the girl is fine. She just needs to rest... The other Natsu though was a mess. Aside from those chunks of shrapnel in his side, he had torn muscles, some internal bleeding, and three cracked ribs. Not to mention that the long scar across his chest is less than a day old. The crazy kid burned it shut for who knows what reasons. This doesn't even cover the fact that his magical container was entirely drained. Whatever he had been fighting must've been tough. Now I've stitched up his wounds as best I can, but you need to let those two rest. I _don't_ want to come back here" the older woman finished before leaving the guild hall in hurry.

Master Makarov turned to face the gathered mages before speaking up. "I know this day has gotten very...unusual, even for Fairy Tail. However, as far as I'm concerned they're members who need our help! So we will give them shelter and help them if we can. Is that clear!"

Cheers erupted from the guild as many members would be happy to help the strange visitors. This cheering inevitably set off a celebration that led to drinking and a few brawls. However, a few mages were missing from the excitement.

Natsu was standing outside on the second level of the guildhall, the deck had a magnificent sight of the city as he stared out at the sprawling cityscape. _"What the hell happened to that other me? And what would cause me to use guns? I barely know how they work? and then the fact that this other Juvia seems to follow him...this is just so messed up! and then...there was the smell of death on him..."_

"Natsu?"

His thoughts were broken as he turned to look at three women standing in the doorway. Lucy had been the one to call out his name as she walked toward him with Erza and Juvia at her sides.

"Oh hey guys, whats up?" he asked before turning back to look out over the city.

"We wanted to make sure your okay. It can't have been easy seeing another version of you show up...especially heavily wounded." the blonde replied as she walked up and stood next to her best friend.

"Yeah...I'm alright. Just confusing thoughts, you know?"

"like what?" Lucy asked as the other two girls joined him.

"Well what kind of fights he had to get hurt that bad...especially were he burned his own wound shut."

"Can you do that Natus?" asked the blue haired girl as she finally spoke up.

"Yeah...but Igneel told me to never do it unless the situation was very bad...like life or death bad. It's not something I would do on some crazy whim...It would be like setting my own insides on fire"

"Um...would it hurt bad?"

"It would be agonizing" he stated as he paused for a minute, deciding on how to continue. "That's only one of the thing's bothering me though. I'm curious how he treats Juvia in his universe"

"Your worried about that?" asked Juvia, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Well yeah, I mean does he ignore you like Grey does? Or does he return the feelings? Me personally, I hope he returns them."

"You hope he cares for Juvia? But why?"

"Cause even though I don't know much about all that mushy stuff with girls and boys...I do know enough that you should treat women nice, right? So I hope he does the same"

"That's very thoughtful of you Natsu" commented Erza as she gave him a warm smile.

"Thank's Erza, but that still leave's my biggest concern...he smelled like death"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I could smell the death and destruction that surrounded him. It wasn't people...at least I don't think so. But he has killed. I'm sure of it."

"Do you think he's some sort of 'evil' Natsu?" asked Lucy, a hint of panic in her eyes.

"I don't think so. At least that's not the feeling I got when he looked at me earlier."

'sigh' I guess we'll just have to wait for them to wake up before we get any answers"

"Yeah, well I hope it doesn't take too long!" Natsu exclaimed loudly as he smacked a closed fist into an open palm.

"Wait...I know that look. Your not planning..." Lucy trialed off as the dragon slayer interrupted her.

"That's right! I'm gonna fight him!"

"I knew it..." replied an exasperated Lucy as she lowered her head in defeat.

* * *

 **Two Days Later...**

Juvia woke with a start as her consciousness came roaring back. Looking up, she saw a white ceiling above her as sunlight filtered through a nearby window. _"Where am I? The last thing I remember was seeing...myself? But that doesn't make any sense"_ she thought before turning her head to the right. Her eyes widened as she saw the man she loved was starting to stir. _"Now's my chance! No love rivals are anywhere nearby! And we're all alone in the room...it's perfect!"_ Juvia thought happily as she slipped out from under the covers of her bed. Quietly approaching the resting man, she slowly eased herself down next to him before drapping an arm over his bare chest. She was careful to avoid the area with stitches, but to be honest, half his body was covered in bandages.

"Natsu..." she whispered into his ear. He must've heard her as his eyes fluttered open. Turning his head, he was soon staring into her eyes.

"Juv?'

She responded the best way she knew how. She pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they came up for breath as a grin spread across his face.

"That was the best damn wake-up ever."

Juvia giggled before a predatory grin spread across her face. "You know...we're alone in here...and I know the perfect way to pass the time" she stated in a sultry voice.

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" he replied as he played along. Juvia remained silent as she climbed out of the bed before she started to slowly remove her blue overcoat. As it dropped to the floor, the blue haired girl reached her arms behind her before unclasping her blue, lacy bra. This left her in only a pair of blue panties as she slowly straddled the love of her life.

"Oh, I definitely like where this is going" he smiled as Juvia lowered herself for another kiss.

* * *

"Damn it! It's already been two whole days! How much longer will they sleep!' shouted out Natsu as he grasped his head in frustration.

"Natsu, remember how you were after the Tower of Heaven? You slept for days. Now if you calm down, i'll go check on them"

Natsu sat back down as he crossed his arms in frustration, his anger apparent. Erza and Juvia were talking at the same table, but ignored the fire mage. In fact, nobody seemed to notice his outburst as the day was in full swing. Mages were talking, drinking, and generally having a good time as the fire mage glowered in his seat.

"Tch...alright. But if he's awake, he better be ready to fight!"

With a heavy sigh, Lucy stood up from the table as she walked toward the far corner of the hall. The Infirmary was in the furthest corner of the guild, mainly just so any patients could rest in peace and quiet. As the blonde girl approached the door, she had no reason to knock as the two mages had been out like lights for the last two days. Opening the door, Lucy's face turned redder than a tomato as she was treated to the sight of Natsu and Juvia having sex right there in the medical room. The rain woman had been riding Natsu before they both turned their attention to the open doorway.

"Uhhhhh..." was all Lucy could manage before Juvia started to power up a water attack. "YOU WILL NOT DISTURB OUR LOVE! GET OUT!" she screamed as Lucy quickly slammed the door shut behind her. She walked across the guild hall with a beet red face before sitting down across from Natsu. Erza and Juvia had noticed the brightness of her face as they looked at her in concern.

"Hey Lucy, you alright?" asked Natsu as the knight and water mage scooted closer.

"Yup! Never better! Nothing wrong at all!" she stated while her face turned redder.

"Why is your face so red? Are you sick? Do you need to lay down in the medical room?"

"NO! No medical room please" she laughed awkwardly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Lucy...what happened?" asked Erza as Mira stopped nearby to listen.

"I..uh...um...Natsu and Juvia are awake."

"Really! Then I gotta go challenge him to a fight!" shouted Natsu happily as he started to stand up. A hand clamped around his wrist a moment later, preventing him from leaving.

"Trust me...you don't want to go in there right now"

"Why not? Are they okay?" asked Mira as she sat down at the table.

"Their fine'

"Then what's the problem?"

Lucy looked around as more of her friends had gathered around. Even Gajeel was listening in.

"Uh...well when I walked in...they were being...intimate with each other."

"You mean they were kissing!?" asked Juvia with wide eyes.

"No...um...you know that thing adults do when they wanna make a baby? They were doing that."

Everybody was silent, shocked expressions on their faces at the news Lucy just gave them. When Natsu and Juvia looked at each other, they both turned beet red before looking away.

"Oh my...It appears that those two are more than friends...which mean's their a happy couple!" Mira exclaimed happily as Happy flew up to a still blushing Juvia.

"Juvia? Are you gonna try to make a baby with Natsu too?" he asked innocently.

The poor girl somehow got even redder in the face as she spluttered. "I...I...oh my..."

Erza was the first to regain her composure as she stood up, a stern look on her face. "So they think they can do unsavory things in our guild hall? They will regret it!" The mages watched Erza march across the hall toward the infirmary before they heard a door breaking down.

"GET OUT LOVE RIVAL!" the assembled mages heard before a column of water carried Erza across the hall. The woman looked absolutely surprised as she flew through the air before colliding with the bar. None of the mages dared move as the sound of the other Juvia wafted through the hall.

"OH YES NATSU! HARDER! I'M GETTING CLOSE!" screamed the woman from the clinic as grunts and moans wafted into the hall.

After that there was silence as every girl in the hall turned red at the implied noise. In fact, many of the men in the hall had slight tones of blush as no further sounds came from the room. After a few minutes, the two mages walked out fully clothed. Natsu had a big smirk while Juvia was practically glowing with happiness.

"Well damn Juv...it looks like they heard us"

"Juvia doesn't care. She is too happy right now" she replied as the two walked over to the assembled mages. By the time they reached the table, Erza was back up before marching over to the two unsavory mages. Walking straight up to Natsu, she gave her deadliest glare. It was guaranteed to make anybody do as she says.

"You will explain yourself Natsu! Nobody does those lewd acts in this guild hall!"

Natsu just looked at her for a few moments before turning to face Juvia, completely ignoring Erza. "Hey Juv, you hungry? Cause I could definitely eat'

"Yes! Juvia is quite famished"she replied as the two headed toward the bar, bypassing the scarlet knight.

 _"He ignored me...Nobody ever ignores me! He must be punished!"_ she thought before following the the two with clenched fists. A moment later, she had a fist cocked back ready to fly at the back of Natsu's head before he spoke.

"You know...If you hit me I WILL knock your ass out." he stated matter of factly as he looked over his shoulder.

Erza froze in place before she spoke up. "How did you know I was there?"

"You mean besides the noisy set of armor you wear and the heavy footsteps?

"Uh yes...besides that"

"The Erza of my universe used to do the same thing."

"I see...please accept my apology and hit me!"

"Okay." Natsu replied as he turned around, facing the red headed woman. Erza squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the heavy blow. But it never came. Instead she felt a light finger flick on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw a grinning Natsu and a giggling Juvia sitting on a bar stool.

"There. Consider yourself punished." he replied as the rest of team Natsu ran up to the two, eager to talk with them.

"Man, how did you do that?" asked Grey.

"Do what?" replied Dragneel.

"You know...face down Erza like that. She can be kinda scary" he shuddered as the scarlet haired woman glared at him. "Uh...no offense Erza" he added quickly.

Dragneel looked at the assembled mages before he laughed out loud.

"Oh man! You think Erza is scary?" he said with mirth in his voice before his eyes hardened as he looked at Grey. "You don't know the meaning of scary" he uttered darkly as Juvia rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't know any better Natsu...now sit down while Juvia makes you some lunch" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah...your right Juv...This is a good day and we should be happy"

"That's right. Now go sit down at a table and get to know them"

"Sure...and make sure to make something for yourself...okay?"

Juvia gave a quick nod as Dragneel headed toward the table that housed Levy and the rest of team Shadowgear. His weapons and armor spread out across the surface.

"Mind if I have my stuff back, Levy?" he asked as he sat down.

"Um...no...its yours so go ahead...it is pretty fascinating stuff though"

"Well it should be...after all these weapons were made in another universe" as he started to place the armor and weapons in his pocket universe with flashes of light. Grabbing his three photos,he placed them in his pockets. Leaving his lancer out, he started to disassemble the rifle as Natsu, Erza, and Lucy joined him.

"Natsu, you know requip magic?" asked Lucy.

"Call me Dragneel, it'l be less confusing. And yeah, I know some. Nothing like Erza can do...but its handy for storage." he replied as he started to pick small pieces of meat and bone fragments from the saw blade.

"Well that;s pretty cool! ...um, what are you picking that there?"

"The leftovers from the last thing I killed with my lancer. Gotta clear out the small chunks of flesh and bone otherwise it could jam later" he stated matter of factly.

"Why would you use such a deadly weapon in the first place?" asked Erza as more mages gathered around to listen.

"I'd rather not talk about it... too many bad memories" he responded softly as he started to reassemble the rifle. Within thirty seconds it was done before he sent it away in a flash of light. "Now I'm sure you all have plenty of questions. So I'll do my best to answer them...agreed?" The mages nodded before Natsu spoke up.

"Alright I got one. Why are you dating the other Juvia?"

"Why wouldn't I? She's strong, beautiful and kind. Although when I think about it...all my girlfriends are really strong and beautiful." he replied as everybody stared at Dragneel in shock.

"You have more than one! But that's immoral! What will society think?" Erza shouted loudly.

"Well good thing I don't give a damn what society thinks. I care very deeply for all of them and they're the same with me. Past that...what else do you need? Here, I have a photo of them" he finished as he pulled one of the pictures out of his pocket before handing it over. Erza took it, a feeling of dread creeping up her spine as she turned it over. Her fears were answered as the picture of Natsu and the four women from his universe greeted her eyes.

"No way...your dating Erza and Mira too?" Lucy replied as she glanced at the picture in Erza's hands. The poor girl was red in the face at the implications before she managed to speak.

"Ha...have...have you and the other Erza been...together?" She managed to stutter out.

"Oh yeah. She totally blind sided me that day. Said "I will not be denied any longer!' and practically tackled me in my room... it was awesome...Although Baird, Cole and Sam busted in the room the next morning snapping pictures..." he replied wistfully as Erza's mind broke down. Lewd images of her and Natsu raced through her head before she was bumped out of the way by Mira.

"What about me? Have we done anything?" she asked happily.

"Sorry Mira, not yet. But I'm sure something will happen once I get back to my universe." replied Dragneel as barmaid gave a cute pout.

"It's not manly to try and do that with my sister, Dragneel!" shouted out Elfman as he swung a fist at the sitting man. Dragneel managed to escape the swing as he stood up, facing the Strauss brother.

"Your one to talk Elfman! You and Evergreen have been dating so long I'm surprised you don't have kids yet!"

Elfman froze in mid swing at this new fact. He barely managed to say "whaa" before Dragneel landed a heavy punch on the large man. He flew backwards, bowling over Grey and a few other mages before he slammed into the wall. Grey was on his feet in seconds before charging at Dragneel.

"You fire roasted bastard!" he shouted out before landing a clenched fist on the fire mages face. Dragneel's head jerked to the side before he turned back to look at Grey. The ice mage gulped as he realized his fist hadn't done anything. A second later, the ice mage was flying through the air from a heavy kick before colliding with Gajeel.

"Natsu you bastard! I'll kick your ass!" shouted out the iron dragon slayer as he turned his arm into a metal club. Unfortunately, he targeted the wrong Natsu before sending him flying into the bar. Juvia saw this, and while it wasn't her Natsu, it was still Natsu. The water mage hopped over the bar, completely forgetting about the finished meal for her boyfriend as she charged. "You will not harm my love!" she shouted out before landing a heavy blow to Gajeels stomach. The young man flew backwards, knocking over Cana and her precious booze at a nearby table.

"My alcohol! You'll pay for that blue hair!" she shouted out as she charged the rain woman. After that, the whole guild descended into chaos as tables were smashed and mages duked it out. In the middle of the fray stood Natsu and Dragneel back to back as they struck out at anybody that came near.

"Damn this is great! I haven't been in a guild brawl in five years!" exclaimed Dragneel as he sent Grey flying once again.

"Really? Five years? Why so long?" asked Natsu as he ducked a fist from Macao. He sent him flying away a second later, knocking the older man out.

'Maybe I'll tell you later...but for now, I'm sorry about this"

"Sorry about what?

Natsu soon found out as Dragneel picked him up before throwing him at a newly recovered, and very angry looking Erza.

"Ahhh you bastard!" shouted out Natsu right before he collided with the scarlet mage. They tumbled across the floor before coming to a stop with Natsu on top of the girl. Their faces were inches apart as they looked into each others eyes for a moment, small blushes appearing across their faces. Realizing the position he was in, Natsu climbed off the girl before rising to his feet. "Sorry Erza. I got betrayed by myself" he said with a wide smile as he extended a hand down.

She grabbed it before being lifted up, unaware that Mira had seen the whole moment between the two. "It's alright. We both know who needs to be punished anyway" as the two formed an alliance to take down the now lonely Dragneel. Juvia had ran back to the kitchen to protect Natsu's precious meal after dealing with the card mage. This left him alone as Erza and Natsu flanked the scarred man. They were about to attack when a loud shout carried through the guild hall.

"Alright you brats! That's enough! I will not have two Natsu's destroy my brand new hall!" shouted out Makarov as he took in the damage.

Realizing the fight was over, Dragneel lowered his guard. Walking over to the bar, he took a seat.

"Here you go Natsu! A nice juicy steak!" Juvia exclaimed before she turned to the little blue cat that had stood nearby as the guild fought it out. "And for you Happy, a nice juicy fish!"

"Wow! Your the best Juvia!" the little blue cat said happily as Juvia joined Natsu with her own meal. The two ate in happy silence as most of the guild laid unconscious behind them.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

So Levy? Mind if I use your IVD to contact my universe?' asked Dragneel as he stood in front of the script mage with Juvia at his side.

"Ummm, my what?" asked the short, blue haired woman as she looked at team Natsu for answers. Lucy shrugged her shoulders in confusion along with with the puzzled looks of the team.

"You know. Your Interdimensional Viewing Device"

"I don't know what you mean, Dragneel"

"You mean you never built a machine to look in other universes?"

"No...can't say I have"

Dragneel blinked a few times before he shouted out in rage. "GOD DAMMIT! I gotta build one now!"

"You build something? Your dumbass can barely operate doors" scoffed Grey with a smirk.

"Hey! You take that back! Were not that dumb!" shouted out Natsu who was sitting across from the ice mage.

"Actually Grey, Dragneel is one of the smartest members of our guild. He can build or fix anything!" said Juvia as she glared at the ice mage.

"Ah Ha! You hear that Grey! I'm smarter than you!"

"It doesn't work like that, idiot!

"Enough you two!" scolded Erza before she turned to back to Dragneel. "Now you mentioned this IVD? What does it actually do?"

"It allows the user to view and communicate with other universes. It's what Levy built to find me when I got tossed into that damn portal" he muttered.

"But you just got here? We haven't seen any other portal stuff" mentioned Lucy with a questioning voice.

"Different portal Luce."

"What happened?"

I got tossed into a dimensional breech five years ago during my very first mission with Erza and Mira. They got hurt really bad from this really powerful monster...I managed to kill it, but not before I was thrown through..." He looked over as Juvia squeezed his arm in comfort. "Are you okay talking about this Natsu? I know that place was really bad"she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Its alright Juv. I'm not going to say alot about it. Now, as I was saying Lucy, I got tossed through a rift into another universe" he stated as he stared into Lucy's eyes. Lucy had heard of the eyes being windows to the soul and what she saw in that split second frightened her. She could almost feel the unimaginable horrors that Dragneel had seen before he broke contact. _"What the hell was that? Natsu is full of life and happiness. But this other one...its like he's seen hell itself"_ Her thoughts were broken as she heard Erza call her name. "Lucy? Are you alright?"

"Uhh yeah..just was thinking of something"

 _"Hmmm...she's lying. But what would she lie about?"_ before she turned her attention back to Dragneel. "What happened then, Dragneel?"

"I'm not going to go into details, but I found myself in a world...in a world that was very different." He let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "I was trapped there for five years...the day I showed up here was the same day I finally got back home." After he finished, he turned around and walked out of the guild, wanting to be alone.

"Juvia...is this really true? He was stranded for five years?" asked Erza as she looked at the rain woman. The other Juvia had approached curious to hear what her counterpart said.

"Yes...It was a horrible, horrible place. He managed to find some allies and friends, but...it was very bad."

"How bad?"

"Juvia shouldn't say...she doesn't want to scare any of you...especially since you are all so nice"

"Please tell us Juvia"

The rain woman looked torn before she finally relented with a heavy sigh.

"Very well. On Natsu's very first mission as a Gear, he almost died in the war."

"I was in a war?" asked Natsu in a low whisper.

"Yes...it was called the Human-Locust war... and it was very, very bad. My Natsu has fought monsters from your deepest nightmares..terrors that would break minds... It was when he was running from the Kryll that I first saw Natsu through Levy's IVD...and when I fell in love with him. His bravery and strength astound me... "

"What are Kryll?" asked Grey nervously.

Juv was silent for a moment before she answered. They're a species of carnivorous bats that can rip a full adult to pieces in about five seconds. They only weakness they have is light."

"Couldn't I just use my fire magic to keep them away?" asked Natsu.

"He did...but He had punched through the street into the sewer tunnels. That was after he missed the helicopter and a fourteen story building landed on him. When he came to, he had been impaled and had to burn his wound shut. After that...he had to walk for miles in Kryll infested sewer's slogging through literal shit. His magic was extremely low...he barely made it out of there..." she had paused as a single tear rolled down her cheek before continuing. "When he emerged from the sewers, there was only a few minutes of daylight left and his magic had run out. Wretches had started to chase him...one tried to bite him through his armor, but Natsu shot it in the face. He managed to find shelter with seconds to spare from the kryll onslaught... The next day, he managed to fix up a truck and escape the city. But he was attacked by Reavers...one of them shot him through the shoulder, causing him to roll the truck. The locust were going to kill him, but his fellow soldiers showed up just in time." she finished before walking out of the guild hall.

"He was impaled? and shot? That would certainly explain those scars..." replied Lucy sadly.

"Damn...no wonder why he wasn't intimidated by Erza..." muttered Grey.

"Should we go after them?" asked Mira.

"Myself and Natsu will go after them...everybody stay here" as the two mages followed the other two mages. They didn't have to go far, finding the two standing outside the hall as the two looked out at the city. Dragneel had his arm draped over Juvia as they smiled softly.

"Would you look at that Juv? Just amazing"

"It sure is Natsu" before she turned to see Erza and Natsu walk up to them.

"What are you looking at, Dragneel?" asked Natsu as he stood next to the couple.

"Magnolia man...it's one of the best sights I've seen"

"Is yours different?"

"Yeah...you could say that" before he turned to Juvia. "Hey Juv...you wanna do something today? Can't just sit in the guild hall all day."

"Do you think we could go to the beach? Its such a beautiful, sunny day."

"Sure Juv...that sounds really nice." he replied with a soft smile before looking toward the others. "How about it? Wanna bring the guild to the beach today? It's only around noon so there's plenty of daylight left"

"That sounds like fun! I can go ask the rest of the guild if they would like to join us" replied Erza as she headed back inside.

"Juvia will see if her counterpart has a spare swimsuit.' she mentioned as she followed the red-head into the guild. This left the two Natsu's in silence before one of them spoke up.

"Were you really in a war, Dragneel?"

"I'm guessing Juvia blabbed a bit" he replied with a heavy sigh before continuing. "Yeah I was..."

"How bad was it? Juvia wouldn't really say much"

"Glad she didn't...look I'll tell you a bit, but don't go blabbing this crap to anybody alright?"

"Promise"

"Good." Dragneel replied before taking a deep breath. "My first day there, I saw a whole city die...hundreds of thousands of people. They were being slaughtered by a race of monsters called locust that only have one goal...to kill humans. I was rescued by some soldiers who took me in. One of them, Baird, ended up being my mentor. It's how I learned so much about mechanics and stuff like that..." his voice got softer as memories threatened to come back as Natsu overcame his shock.

"Hundreds of thousands of people? I can't even imagine it""

"Then don't...I only told you because your basically me...Now enough of this doom and gloom! Which girl do you like the most Natsu?" As Dragneel shifted moods on the fly. Natsu turned red before regaining his composure a second later. "Why the hell would you ask me that!?" he shouted.

"Because I'm curious...now come on man, spill it"

 _"Dammit I can't tell him...what if they find out? But he did share a secret with me...and I guess I can trust myself"_

"Alright! But if you tell anybody I'll burn your pants off in front of the whole guild!"

"HAHAHA! Alright kid, deal"

"Well its kinda the same girls you like...I know in the area of relationships I'm pretty dumb... But uh..when I'm near Lucy, Mira, or Erza I get a weird feeling...and I think that Juvia is wasting her time going after Grey. She's really nice and he just ignores her on the best of days" Natsu finished with a sigh.

"See! That wasn't so bad was it? Can't help but notice its four though just like me...maybe something to do with the Fire Dragon King as our father?" Dragneel pondered before an idea came to mind. "Natsu...I'm gonna help you out. Before I leave here you will at the least go on a date with one of those girls"

"But I don't know a thing about dating! I've never even been on one!"

"Don't worry...neither have I!" replied Dragneel with a sly smirk.

"But you were doing stuff with Juvia this morning!"

"That just means I'm awesome! Now come on, I need a swim suit"

"Sigh...Alright. I think I have a spare somewhere at my place" replied Natsu as the two men started walking down the road.

* * *

 **Juvia's apartment...**

"Thank you for letting me borrow a suit...Didn't exactly come prepared" stated Juv with a light chuckle. Not hearing a response, she turned around to see her counterpart sitting on her bed with a downcast look. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Juvia is sad...Grey still doesn't like Juvia back..and then seeing how you and Natsu are so happy together...I'm jealous."

"Why do you like Grey anyway?"

"He saved Juvia during the Phantom Lord war..."

"How did he do that?"

"He managed to reach me before I could fall to the water below"

"I see...you might have a little hero worship going on there"

"What do you mean?"

"You might just like him because he was a hero in your time of need"

"But isn't a reason to love him?'

"Most likely he just didn't want you to die" Juv responded as she walked over and sat on the bed with her counterpart. "Look, I'm not saying that Grey is a bad guy or anything. But he might never return the feelings you have for him"

"Should I stop pursuing him?"

"That's not my call to make...but you could always give Natsu a chance! You already know that he's super brave and strong!" Juv smiled sweetly.

"That is true...he is very caring...um Juv? What was your Natsu like during the war he fought in?"

"...he was merciless toward his enemies. He's probably killed thousands.""

"Thousands? What were they?"

Juv remained quiet for a moment before slipping a hand inside her blue coat. Finding the secret pocket, she pulled out a single picture. "This is what he was fighting...nobody knows I have this except for Levy from my universe. I would like to keep it that way" she finished before handing the photo over.

Juvia took it before looking down at the picture. What she saw next shocked her. It was Natsu struggling against what could only be described as a monster. It had sickly gray skin, sharp teeth, and horrible yellow eyes. The two were using the saws on their lancer rifles as they stood among the dead bodies of people in a ruined city. That's when Juvia looked at Natsu's eyes in the photo. There was no compassion or mercy...just _hate._ A moment later Juv took the picture back before placing it in her coat.

"That's why I love Natsu...because he will go to any length to fight evil... _true_ evil. The horrors he's seen would make you cry Juvia."

"Then why has he seemed so happy here?"

"Because the two of us lived...and because I totally rocked his world this morning!" Juv exclaimed happily.

Juvia blushed red as those lewd thoughts raced through her mind once again before she started thinking. _"Maybe I could try to get to know Natsu a little better? It couldn't hurt right?"_

 _"_ So, ready to get going?" I'm sure everybody is waiting on us"

"Oh!" Juvia exclaimed in surprise before grabbing her suit and running out of the room her counterpart not far behind.

* * *

 **Magnolia Beach one hour later**

The whole guild had decided to come along with Dragneel and Juv, eager to spend a lovely day st the beach. The water was sparkling blue, crashing against the beach of beautiful white sand. Members were swimming, sunning themselves, or just having fun. Erza, Lucy, Mira, Juv, Cana and Juvia were all laying on beach towels taking in the rays of sunshine. The girls were all sporting bikinis for the moment enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So Juv? Were's Dragneel and Natsu? Have you seen either of them?" asked Mira.

"They should be here soon. After all it does take longer for them since Natsu's house is about a thirty minute walk."

"How do you know that? Not many members have been to his place?"

"Oh, that's were I live in my universe"

"You...you already live with him?" stuttered Erza with a tone of surprise.

"Well yeah...you invited Juvia to live there with you Erza"

"I live there too!?"

"Yeah...after Dragneel disappeared, Happy was really lonely out there. He didn't wanna leave cause those two build that house together. Eventually you moved in and started expanding on the place. When I joined the guild about a year ago, you offered me a place to stay for a few nights. Those few days turned into weeks, and eventually I was just living there. It really is quite peaceful out there...and plenty of room for training."

"We trained together?"

"Oh yeah. You, myself, and Mira would train a few days a week together" Juv stated before she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Mira.

"It's just half those training fights started because we all declared Dragneel as our future husband"

"It still boggles my mind how he managed to get four women chasing him though. I mean our Natsu isn't really like that" mentioned Cana as she nursed an ice cold long island in her hand.

"Well why don't you take a look? Part of it is how dreamy the guy is" mentioned Juv as the two Natsu's walked on the beach. While Natsu was no slouch when it came to physical strength or looks, Dragneel took the cake. The scars that littered his heavy muscle made him look like a god of old as the sunlight hit his body.

"Oh my...they certainly are pleasing to look at" mentioned the white haired beauty.

"Pleasing to look at? Dragneel looks like a hunk!" squealed out Cana as the two men started to walk over.

"Hey ladies. Enjoying the sun?" asked Dragneel.

"We are. Are you going to go swimming you two?"

"Damn right. No point in just sitting on sand all day" as the scarred man got a mischievous gleam in his eye. Turing to his doppelganger he spoke. "Hey Natsu, grab a girl and I'll race you to the water" as he scooped up Juv in one swift motion. He started running across the sand with a giggling Juvia slung over his shoulder.

"NO! I can't lose!" shouted out Natsu as he bent down and did the same for Mira. She let out a squeak of surprise before she found herself flung over the man's shoulders as he chased the man down the beach.

"Well come on! Let's go join them!" said a smiling Lucy as the remaining girls chased their friends. Dragneel had reached the water first, wading into the surf until it reached his waist.

"Hey Juv..."

"Yes Natsu?"

"Your about to get dunked" he stated as he flung his girlfriend off his shoulders.

"Nooo!" she screamed happily as the girl got completely soaked. By then the others had shown up, although Natsu took the time to actually set Mira down.

"Just so you guys know, we're all about to get drenched"

"Why do you say that?" asked Cana who somehow, still had her drink.

"Because I just dunked a watermage...in water." he stated as the mentioned girl rose out of the water with a small tidal wave behind her.

"Ohhhh Natsuuuu" she said in a sing songy voice as the man turned to face her. "Any last words?"

"Yeah...I WONT SURRENDER!" he shouted out as he started to splash the beautiful woman. This prompted Juvia to launch the attack at the whole group of mages, drenching them in the crystal clear water. Juvia was looking for Dragneel, as the man had disappeared under the water. before she felt herself being lifted up. Looking down, she was sitting on his shoulders as he grabbed her legs to prevent her from falling off.

"Whaddya say Juv? Wanna challenge them to a water chicken fight?'

"You bet! Hey Natsu! Get someone on your shoulders and prepare to fight!" shouted out Juv as she balanced on Dragneel's shoulders.

"Oh you two are going down! C'mon Mira! Let's show em'!

"Hehe. Alright Natsu!" The white haired girl responded happily before she climbed on the man's shoulders. The battle that commenced would be epic in nature as their friends cheered them on. As Erza watched she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at Mira. _"Dammit. I should be there with Natsu...not that darn Mira...Wait. Why am I even jealous?"_ The sound of heavy splashing broke her train of thought as Mira got the upperhand on Juvia and managed to push her off balance. The two tipped over, getting submerged in the water before they came up a second later, laughing. "Well, looks like they won Juv."

"Its okay. As long as I'm with you." she smiled sweetly at the scarred man.

"Man...not all this mushy crap again. Aren't you still happy from this morning?"

"Juvia is always happy with Natsu around!'

"Well I guess thats okay" he responded as he came in close with the water mage.

"Say Juv...have you noticed how Natsu keeps checking out Erza and Lucy?" he asked in a low whisper.

"I have...Juvia thinks there might be something there."

"Well I have an idea. Just promise not to get mad" as he slowly sank underneath the water.

Erza and Lucy's attention was directed at Natsu as he bragged about how awesome his victory over his counterpart was. Seeing Dragneel rise out of the water behind Lucy and Erza, he couldn't be prepared for the view that happened next. In one swift move, Dragneel ripped the bikini top's off of Erza and Lucy before shouting out "There you go man! Check out the view!" the man laughed out before swimming away with the clothing articles. The two girls were frozen in place for three whole seconds as they realized Natsu got a full view of their breasts. The poor dragon slayer turned beet red as he stared at the two beautiful topless women before Erza snapped out of it first.

"DON"T LOOK!" she shouted before sending a heavy fist at the poor man's face. It connected, sending him flying backwards into the water as Mira and Juvia giggled at his misfortune. A brief flash of light later, and Erza had a new top on while she handed Lucy a blue t-shirt to cover herself.

"I don't care if he's from another universe. Let's go get that Dragneel!" Lucy shouted in anger as thoughts raced through her head. _"I cant believe Natsu just saw my girls! Although by his reaction seemed to indicate that he liked them...Oh what am I thinking! Natsu couldn't like me...could he?"_

"I agree. He does need to be punished for his prank. Especially against two beautiful women such as us." stated Erza as they started after Dragneel, who was now being chased by Juv. The girl was shouting something about 'love rivals' and 'betrayal' as the man headed for dry land.

Mira and Juvia just watched the scene unfold as they laughed at the antics of their friends. Natsu had come back up for air before staggering onto the beach, collapsing in a heap. After a good minute of laughing, Mira turned to Juvia.

"So Juvia. I'm curious why you decided to hang out with us today? Usually your stalking Grey?"

"Ah yes...Juvia had a talk with other Juvia about relationships earlier. She gave advice...and showed why she is in such love with Natsu. And now maybe...Natsu might be willing to spend time with Juvia. Plus those two seem to have a very loving relationship...so why cant Juvia?"

"There you go! Now your might have a chance!" Cana said cheerfully before she finished her drink.

"Well you wont get it just standing here. Let's go check on Natsu." Mira stated as she waded out of the water with her two friends in tow. They found the young man still stunned from Erza's punch as he laid there on the beach, unmoving.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" asked Juvia in concern.

"Yeah...just give me a minute...damn Erza. Why'd she hit me? I didn't even do anything!?" he complained to the three girls.

"Well...you did stare directly at them" Cana said suggestively.

"You know what...I'm just gonna lay here and forget the whole thing"

"Then we will join you...if that's okay?" asked the shy Juvia.

"Um...yeah. That should be fine" he said as the girls sat down next to him to enjoy the day. The silence was interrupted by a yelling Erza further down the beach.

"We got you cornered now, Dragneel!" stated Erza as Lucy and Juv joined her side. The pink haired man had been backed up near an open air bar that had a few members nursing drinks. Grey and Makarov were laughing at the misfortune of the man as the girls stalked closer, angry looks across their faces. Dragneel looked for a way out, but all avenue's of escape were cut off. That's when brilliance hit his mind like a thunderbolt.

"Wait! There's something you should know!"

"Oh yeah? And whats that?" asked a glaring Lucy.

"Grey plans on taking naked pictures of you all and selling them to the highest bidder in the guild!" as he pointed to the ice mage. Grey froze in fear as the fury of the three women was turned on him. He let out an audible gulp before fleeing for his life, the three beauties hot on his trail.

Makarov let out a loud laugh as he slapped Dragneel on the back. "Fine work my boy! Fine work. Now was Grey really planning that?'

"Nope. I just used a diversionary tactic. By the time they figure it out, they'll have vented all their anger on him...the poor bastard" replied Dragneel as he let out a smile. Makarov gave another smile in return before he turned serious. "Dragneel...I would like to learn more about that war you fought in"

"And I'd rather not talk about it. This right here..." as he waved his arm in emphasis across the beach " is one of the best days I've had in years. Nobody is dying or screaming around me...its...it's paradise here."

"Was it really that bad? Surely this war you fought in was comparable to our own war with Phantom Lord." By then, Erza and the others had dragged back a kicking Grey as the other Natsu had ran up with Happy, Mira, Cana, and Juvia in tow. They paused as they saw the anger in Dragneel's eyes.

Natsu turned to the guild master, his eyes filled with cold fury. "You wanna know some of the shit I've seen? Fine. The day I came here I saw Laki get blown in half! The same blast that severed Cana's leg below the knee! Hell! I had to pull shrapnel out of Mira's eye! I had to perform surgery on Lisanna as people died and screamed around me!" he shouted with absolute fury in his voice.

"That...that really happened?" the master stuttered out.

"Damn right it did! And you know the scary part...That was only one day of that hellish war! You can't imagine the nightmares I've seen!" As he looked around him, his temper getting hotter. "Do any of you have the slightest fathom what it's like to gun down civilians so others can live? Or to have somebody's brains splattered against your skin! No! For fuck's sake! I've been literally eaten by a worm that can sink whole fucking cities! I had to watch one of the women I love shoot a little girl in the head!" He screamed out. He finally started to calm down as he saw the scared and horrified looks on everybody's face. Speaking in a softer tone, he looked at everybody gathered. "I...I saw Erza get shot right in front of me...if I hadn't burned that wound shut...she would've died within minutes...that was right before the COG fired the Hammer of Dawn at Montevado...hundreds of thousands died in the blast." he finished sadly before he started walking away.

"Natsu?"

"Juv...I'd like to be alone for awhile...okay?" he said as he looked back at one of the women he loved. She looked crestfallen before giving a small nod of her head...tears running down her cheeks as he walked away from the beach, heading toward the city of Magnolia.

Juv turned toward the master, anger written on her face. "Why...why did you have to push him like that!?" before looking at her counterpart. "If your all still so fascinated with what he went through...the password's 'Jilane' for the lacrima you stole from my pocket" she finished before storming off in the opposite direction.

All the mages gathered had horrified, saddened looks on their faces as they realized the mistake they made.

"He...he had to kill civilians..." Lucy whispered as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Christ...he said he was eaten...what the hell has he seen?" muttered Grey.

"Screw that! Did you hear what happened to me! What happened to the others!? I need a god damn drink..." the card mage muttered before she approached the bar. Finding a bottle of alcohol, she didn't even bother with a glass before taking a long swig. Natsu had slowly started to drift away, his brow furrowed in worry and concentration. He barely noticed as Erza caught up with him near the shoreline.

"You okay Natsu?"

"Yeah...just...he used to be exactly like me...and then he got thrown into a war. He probably has nightmares that would drive most people insane...how does he deal with it? I mean...If even one of those things is true...that's far worse than anything our guild has seen" He paused as he cast a downcast look at Erza. "Do you think we should watch that lacrima? He keeps saying how horrible it is and that we don't want to know...I believe him."

Erza was silent for a moment before looking at the dragon slayer. "I think we should at some point. It might help us if we ever come across situations like that"

"You know...he told me what he saw the first day he was in that universe."

"He did?"

"Yeah...he saw a whole city die. Hundreds of thousands of people killed...By my count, he's already seen two whole cities get wiped out... How do you deal with something like that, Erza?

"I don't know Natsu...I don't know.."

* * *

Dragneel found himself wandering the streets of Magnolia with no particular destination in mind as his temper slowly cooled. He had requipped back into his normal combat fatigues as he walked around. " _Dammit...I shouldn't have snapped at them like that. But for fuck's sake! They don't know what their asking. Pretty much everything they've faced has been child's play...maybe I should let them know a little bit...they're just as persistent as the people in my universe...sigh... I hope all the others are doing okay... Wait. Why haven't they tried to contact me? Unless they think I'm already dead."_ While he had been thinking, Dragneel somehow found himself back at the Fairy Tail guild hall. As he got closer, he could hear voices coming from inside the hall. "Well, at least I can get a free drink" he muttered to himself as he pushed the door open. Walking in, he saw only four mages gathered around one of the tables. It was Laxus and the thunder legion chatting among themselves before they turned their attention to Natsu. Their eyes widened at the sight of the nasty scar that ran down his face before Laxus spoke up.

"Hey Natsu, you cut yourself shaving?" he asked in a condescending tone before letting out a small chuckle. Natsu ignored the lightning mage before walking behind the bar and finding himself the strongest drink he could find.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, you pink shit!" he said loudly.

"Like I give two fucks that your talking, Laxus. Now let me drink in peace." Natsu stated as he brought the bottle around the bar and sat at one of the empty stools. Natsu took a deep swig of alcohol as he felt the liquor burn its way down his throat. By this time, the thunder legion had approached the pink haired man.

"The hell? Natsu never drinks... Absolutely hates the stuff" mentioned Bickslow before Laxus spoke.

"Who cares. This guy needs to learn respect!" growled out Laxus as he laid a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Laxus...I'd really appreciate it if you would remove your hand from my shoulder. I don't feel like fighting right now...and if you haven't noticed yet, I'm not the Natsu of this universe"

"What the hell you talking about?" asked the blonde man as he removed his hand.

"C'mon. I'll join you at your table. We can have a few while I tell you how I got here" replied Natsu as he grabbed glasses for everybody present.

"I guess that would be alright" the blonde replied as the five sat down.

"Now it all started about five years ago..."

* * *

 **One hour later...**

Juv had rejoined the rest of the guild as they made their way back to Fairy Tail. The Rain woman had returned to them after calming down from earlier. As the group of mages pushed the doors open, they were treated to the sight of Laxus and the thunder legion laughing at a story Dragneel was telling.

"So there I am. Standing naked as the day I was born with Erza turning as red as her hair behind me. And this guy Baird, he's just snapping pictures to put up all over the base. I was so mad, i didn't even bother putting clothes on as I chased those three all over the complex!" Dragneel finished as the thunder legion was consumed by more laughter.

"Oh man! This guy is great!" said Laxus between fits of laughter as Juv came over to join them.

"Hey Natsu! You doing better?"

"Sure am Juv. Me and Laxus have been swapping stories" he mentioned before turning to her before planting a kiss on her lips. "Sorry for earlier. Didn't mean for it to happen"

"It's alright." she smiled back before turning to a grinning Laxus. "Nice to see you again Laxus."

"Heh. So it is true. This guy does have four girlfriends." as the man chuckled. They were interrupted by Makarov as he approached the group.

"Dragneel...I'd like to apologize for earlier. I overstepped my boundaries...and for that I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"First of all, don't worry about it. It's in the past. But if your offering a favor...I do have a request."

"Name it."

"I want myself and Juv to face off in a spar against Laxus, Erza, Natsu, and Grey" he finished with a smirk.

"Are you crazy! I know your strong Dragneel, but going against those four is a first rate ticket to the infirmary!" shouted Makarov as the mentioned mages approached the table, interested in the proposal.

"Yeah Dragneel. You seem like a cool guy...strong even evidenced by that scar your sporting. But damn, I could take on you and your girlfriend easily. And your asking to fight those other three, who I have to admit can hold their own in fights"

"It pains me to say... but I have to agree with Laxus. You two can't hope to win against the four of us" stated Erza as she crossed her arms over her armor.

"Well how about we make it interesting then? If you guys win, you each get one favor from me and Juv."

"And if you win by some miracle?" asked Laxus.

"Then me and Juv get a favor from each of you."

 _"Hmmm...I hear Juvia's a pretty good cook... and I could have this guy do a whole quest for me while I sit back and relax..."_ thought Laxus before he came to a decision. "Alright. Your on."

"Cool. What about you guys?" asked Dragneel as he looked at the three mages.

"Hell yeah! A chance to kick you teeth in is just what I need!" shouted Grey.

"I'm all fired up!" as Natsu slammed his fists together.

"It could prove interesting. He might have some unique moves" stated Erza as she agreed.

"Alright everybody!" shouted out Makarov as he jumped on a table. "We have a fight! Team Laxus vs. Team Dragneel! Now taking any and all bets!"

Dragneel slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration at Makarov started gathering money from betting members.

"Christ...he's exactly like the one back home..." he muttered as he stood up before heading toward the bar for something to eat.

"So Dragneel, when you wanna fight?" asked Grey.

"Eh...half an hour should be good. Give's me and Juv enough time to eat"

"Do what you want man. I already know what I'm getting out of you" stated Grey with a smile as he joined some of the other mages. A minute later, Juvia had walked up to the two mages, holding a lacrima in her hand. "Um Juv? I want to return your lacrima...and apologize for taking it. We just wanted to know if you were good people...not intrude in your private thoughts."

"sigh... It's okay...thank you for returning it" replied the other rain woman as she quickly pocketed the magical lacrima.

Lucy had approached the master, her remaining savings in her hand. "Um master? I'd like to put 50,000 jewel down for team Draganeel to win."

"Are you sure Lucy? they're facing twenty to one odds."

"I'm sure. Please put me down for team Dragneel."

"Very well...if thats what you want" as he took the girls money.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later...the Fairy Tail training grounds.**

The grounds used by the mages for training was an empty stretch of a rocky beach. A small lake adjoined it nearby as the sounds of water lapping against the shoreline could be heard. Dragneel and Juv were standing across from team Laxus before the master climbed on top of a podium. "Alright everybody! This will probably be a match to remember so make sure to keep watching. Also keep in mind this is a friendly match! So make sure to take care not to seriously injure your opponents...Now let the match begin!'

Nobody moved as the six glared each other down before Laxus spoke up. "So Dragneel...any last words?"

Two things actually. One. Juv here is strong enough to fight Erza **and** Mira on equal grounds."

The mages of team Laxus looked at Juv in shock as she gave them a small wave with a smile. Grey let a small gulp before looking at Dragneel. "Whats the second thing?'

"I"M AN S-CLASS MAGE STRONGER THAN GILDARTS!" he shouted out as a wave of fire shot out from his body. Natsu and Grey were thrown off their feet from the magical energy as Erza and Laxus barely stayed standing as they covered their eyes.

"WHAT! How is he that strong?" shouted out Laxus before his opponent disappeared in a flash of fire. A split second later he was doubled over in pain. As he coughed up saliva, he saw a knee approaching his face. " _oh shit"_ he thought before Dragneel's knee connected with his face staggering the blonde backwards. Trying to regain his balance, he didn't see the roundhouse kick coming his way. It connected a second later, causing Laxus to fly through the air before colliding with Natsu and Grey. The two other mages had just managed to get back on their feet before they found themselves bowled over.

Grey was looking upwards, trying to shake the cobwebs from his mind before he saw Dragneel leap up into the air. The man was gathering a large ball of fire above his head before he shouted out "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Oh fuck!" Grey shouted out before the ball of flames connected with the three mages. Grey was tossed through the air before hitting the ground with a thud. As he struggled to his feet a few seconds later, he saw Natsu go flying backwards. The man's body was trailing smoke as he hit the ground at twenty miles an hour.. His friend didn't even have a chance to get up before Dragneel was on him again. The scarred mage landed a heavy blow to Natsu stomach as he lay there on the ground, breathing heavily. Seeing that Natsu was down for the moment, he fell back to give himself some space from his three opponents. _"The hell! This guy is insane! We don't even have time to charge attacks! Well screw that! I'm landing at least one hit on this guy!"_ Looking over to his left, he saw Laxus on his feet charging electricity in this hands. Natsu was also getting back up as a look of anger crossed his face. "Laxus! Natsu! We gotta hit him now while we have a chance!"

"No shit Grey! Raging Bolt!"

"Ice make" Ice hammer!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The three attacks hit Dragneel head on. Lighting, Fire and Ice mixed with dust as the area surrounding Dragneel was shrouded with debris. "Did we get him?" asked Grey as nothing seemed to move in the cloud of dust. His question was answered as Dragneel came running out of the smoke with a fire coated fist. The blow connected with Grey as he flew backwards, colliding with Erza.

"Dammit Grey! Watch where your going!" yelled out Erza as she climbed to her feet.

"It's not my fault these two are crazy strong!" he shouted back.

Erza didn't have time to retort as she dodged another water attack from Juvia. _"I've barely managed to hit her...but she manages to land blow after blow. It's like she isn't even trying with me!"_ thought the scarlet knight before she finally saw an opening. She charged forward, with her fist cocked back. The blow landed, hitting Juvia in the abdomen before the water mage flew backwards. She collided with Dragneel as the two tumbled and rolled across the training ground before landing in a tangled heap. Erza quickly requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she started to gather her magical energy.

"NOW! Hit them with everything you got left!" shouted out Erza as she summoned a slew of swords above her. "Blumenblatt!" She shouted out as her attack of magical swords flew forward.

"ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!"

"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON"S ROAR!

The attacks from all four mages collided with the two, kicking up a sizable explosion of magical energy, dust, and smoke. The four mages were covered in bruises and small, bleeding cuts as they tried to control their breathing. After a good ten seconds, Laxus finally managed to slow his breaths down enough to speak.

"God damn! I know I'm strong...but that guy hit like a freight train!"

"No kidding...that dude took all of my magic...and I barely got in any hits" muttered Natsu.

"Indeed. Those two were quite formidable" stated Erza between deep lungfuls of air.

"Too bad it wasn't enough" said a voice from the dust cloud. A moment later, a pressure wave of magical energy cleared away the floating dust cloud.

"What! How is that possible! We used everything against these two!" Shouted out Grey as the bystanders of the guild looked on in shock. The two mages were covered in bruises and cuts themselves, while Dragneel's shirt had been blasted away.

"I'm glad I bet on those two stated Mira as Lucy nodded beside her. Nobody could believe the strength these two had as they clasped they interlocked their hands with each other before leaning forward.

"Juvia wants you all to know...that you lose. Now Natsu! **UNISON RAID! TSUNAMI INFERNO!"** the two mages shouted out as a large wall of water rose up from the lake behind them. It towered taller than the guild hall with flames flickering at the top as it started to race toward the beach. The four mages could only look on in a horrified stupor as the large wave split around the two mages before it finally crested on the beach. Laxus and Natsu tried to fire off two more dragon roars at the attack, but it was too little, too late. The wall of water came crashing down, colliding with the four. Team Laxus was carried away across the training grounds before the water deposited them at the feet of the gathered spectators. Laxus was the only one still conscious as Dragneel and Juvia approached the fallen combatants.

As Laxus looked up at the sky, he couldn't help it as he started chuckling as Dragneel came to stand over him. "That was one hell of a fight, Dragneel. I'm glad I was able to see how strong you really are" as he laid there smiling.

"Likewise Laxus. This was the best fight I've had in years" as Dragneel grinned down at his opponent.

"That said...I'd like to say...I surrender. You two win" he managed to say before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Well...uh...I guess Team Dragneel wins! That mean's all you losers have to pay up!" shouted out the master as the whole guild groaned at their financial losses. Well, except for two of them. Lucy and Mira were jumping down as they just realized they won 20 to 1 odds.

"I can't believe it! I just won a million jewel!" shouted out Lucy as she jumped with glee.

"And I just won two million!' I don't have to worry about finances for a year at least!" said Mira as the two girls hugged each other in happiness.

Makarov had appraoched Dragneel and Juvia who were standing around, receiving congratulations from the guild members before the two noticed the short old man.

"Dragneel...you never mentioned you were S-class or as strong as gildarts"

"Of course not. That would be giving away advantages. If they had known how strong I was off the bat, they probably would've done much better...maybe even win. But I used their lack of knowledge and assumptions that I was equal in strength to Natsu. As you can see, it paid off" As he let out a small smirk.

"Well I'm glad you did...honestly...I think Laxus could use a loss. That ego of his was getting out of control"

"Yeah...I heard about that from some members. But hey, maybe it'l help him out. Now I gotta decide what favors I want"

"Don't forget that Juvia gets to decide for Erza and Natsu!"

"Alright. That seems fair as he turned and planted a kiss on her lips. They didn't care that the master was still standing there with a perverted look in his eyes. " _Oh this Dragneel is great! Has beautiful women following him...is super strong! And has a a perverted streak to him! Now if only Natsu could follow his example...'_

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Grey woke with a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw that he was alone in the medical room as he remembered the events that landed him there. "That's right...We lost. Even with Laxus on our team, we still lost" he said to himself as he slowly rose from the bed. "Well...no point in staying here." as he continued talking to himself while walking into the guild hall. He saw Laxus, Erza, and Natsu sitting at a table while the rest of the members were sitting around talking. As he approached the table, he sat down next to Laxus before speaking up. "So. Anybody see that pink-haired bastard?"

"He's in Makarov's office, talking about taking a few S-class requests. Guy needs some serious cash to build his IVD thing if he and Juv wanna get home" said Laxus with crossed arms.

"I still can't believe we all lost to those two...and the fact that they pulled off a unison raid..." mentioned Erza in a sad tone.

"Hey! Cheer up Erza! So what if we lost? At the very least, it should motivate us to train harder...especially since that other me is S-class!" replied Natsu jovially before Erza gave him a smile.

"Your right Natsu. This was a great learning experience" she replied before the door to Makarov's office opened. Dragneel, Juv, and Makarov had come out before walking down the stairs to join the rest of the guild.

"Alright you brats, listen up! Since Dragneel here has proven himself to fully capable, I'll be allowing these two to take S-class jobs until they return home. If any of you have a problem with that...you can take it up with me" When nobody raised a protest, Makarov stepped aside so Dragneel could speak.

"Alright! I know you've all been curious, but me and Juv have finally decided on the favors these four will do for us. First up is Laxus!"

"Yeah, yeah, You showboating bastard. Just tell me already" the blonde muttered in annoyance.

"Alright. You have to train Natsu and Grey for two weeks straight."

"What! I don't wanna be training these idiots!" shouted out Laxus in anger.

"Man, will you relax/ Just think about it...you can basically run them ragged as long as it pertains to strength, stamina, or magical training. Hell, you could make them push boulders up mountains if you wanted"

Laxus paused before an evil grin grew across his face. "You know...it doesn't sound that bad now" as he glanced at his soon to be students. You could almost hear them gulp in fear at the future training they would have to endure. As Grey was slowly panicking at the prospect of training with Laxus, Dragneel approached before slapping a sheet of paper down on the table before him.

"All you have to do is read this Grey, and your favor is done"

Grey glanced down before his eyes widened in horror. "YOU WANT ME TO READ THIS CRAP!" he screamed out as he stood to his feet.

"Yup...and it's gonna be recorded" replied Dragneel as he set a recording lacrima on the table. Grey knew he had no choice...he had given his word and he would not break it...even if it meant reading this...travesty.

"Fine..." he muttered angrily as he scooped up the paper.

"I, Grey Fullbuster...ack...acknowledge that Natsu Dragneel is superior to me in every way. In power, strength...good looks, and just overall badassness. I one day wish I could be as awesome as him...but...but until then...I resign myself to being a dirty, dirty ice princess that likes to wear...to wear...women's dresses." Grey's face had visibly paled as the whole guild erupted in laughter. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." he muttered before he looked at Dragneel. The man was laughing up a storm before he came over and slapped a hand on Grey's shoulder. "There you go man. You are now free from your debt."

"Couldn't you have just broken my ribs? It would've been less painful" as Grey slowly tore up the paper. As he looked over, he saw Natsu laying on the floor, bursting with laughter as he tried to speak. "Oh...oh man. I don't even care I lost. This is the best day ever!"

"Shut up you fire bastard! Who knows what you have to do? He might have you ride a train all over Fiore!"

Natsu's quickly stopped laughing as his eyes widened in horror. Looking up to Dragneel, he looked for some sort of reprieve from such a fate.

"Actually, Juv is deciding what Natsu and Erza have to do. And no, I don't know what they are" stated Dragneel as Juv prepared to speak. By then, the laughter had quieted down as they looked at the rainwoman.

"Yes, Juvia has decided on what Erza and Natsu have to do." as she let out a sweet smile as she looked at Natsu and Erza before continuing. "Natsu. You must ask Erza out on a date for a romantic evening at the Magnolia Carnival."

"WHAT! You expect me to date her!?" he shouted as he pointed toward his scarlet teammate.

"Is there a problem with taking me out on a date...Natsu?" as the woman stared coldly at him.

"Of..Of course not. Your just..um...too beautiful to be seen with me." Realizing what he just said, he quickly tried to fix it. "I mean...I'm too much of an idiot..I'd probably ruin the whole thing...plus I don't know the first thing about a date!"

Erza's glare softened into a smile before she spoke up. "I accept your invitation Natsu. It should prove interesting" she finished while her inner thoughts were jumping for joy. _"YES! This is perfect! Thank you Juvia!"_

"Hey, don't worry about this being you first date. Hell, I've never been on one either" said Dragneel with a smile.

"But you were just having sex with Juvia this morning!" shouted out Lucy from nearby.

"Huh...Natsu said the same thing to me earlier today. Guess that just means I'm super manly. Isn't that right Juv?"

"Oh yes...very manly" the blue haired woman agreed with a slight blush before Mira spoke up. "Wait, what does Erza have to do? That favor only covered Natsu."

"Hey, your right. Very well. Erza, you must reveal which man you like in the guild...right now"

"WHAT! But that's way too embarrassing!" Erza shouted out as her face turned beet red while she waved her hands in front of her in a panic.

"Oh? So your gonna go back on your word?"

"No! I mean...I...Uh...Dammit" as she slowly accepted her defeat. Letting out a deep sigh, she spoke. "It's Natsu...has been for awhile now" as her face maintained its crimson color.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted out Mira with a squeal of glee as she grabbed Erza's hand. "Come on! We have to talk about this!" said the white haired girl as she pulled the shocked knight out of the guild hall.

"Oh man... Erza likes me and I have to take her on a date? what do I do now?" muttered Natsu as he looked at his comrades for help.

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm gonna be busy thinking of your training schedule" grinned Laxus as he left the table to join the thunder legion at the bar.

"No thanks. I think I'll go take a nap instead" muttered Grey as he left the guild hall.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'll be there with Juv. You'll do fine. Just have confidence, say she looks beautiful, and just be yourself. Now lets go get you ready." he finished before he turned to Juv. "Hey, we'll meet you at the carnival in an hour, okay?"

"See you there my love!" as Juv waved to her Natsu before realization struck. "Oh! Juvia needs to get ready!" as she grabbed her counterparts hand. "I need to borrow your shower!" said Juv as the two rain women left the guild in a hurry.

"Lucy...Aren't you jealous that Natsu is taking Erza and not you?" asked Happy from the bar.

"Why would I be jealous!?" the blonde asked loudly.

"Well you wrote it down in that book on your desk that you like Natsu." said the little blue cat matter of factly.

"That was my Diary you damn cat!" she cried out before trying to attack the feline. Happy avoided the lunge by sporting his magic wings before shooting to the ceiling. "Lucy likes Natsu! Lucy likes Natsu!" the little blue cat chanted as the poor blonde turned red from embarrassment. "Its not what you think!' she shouted out before running from the stunned members of the guild. The poor embarrassed girl fled for home to lock herself away from the world.

* * *

 **An hour later at the Magnolia Carnival...**

The two salmon haired men were waiting at the entrance to the carnival for their dates to show up as they talked with each other.

"So you really don't have motion sickness?"

"That's right Natsu. As soon as I landed in Sera, I lost it. Not so much as a hiccup since then. Good think too... I've had to do alot of driving."

"Man...I wish I didn't have motion sickness..."

"Well, I could always chuck you through a portal once I get the IVD built...but that's another day. Now put your game face on, the girls are here" said Dragneel as Erza and Juvia approached them.

"Hey Juv...your looking nice. But then you look nice everyday" said Dragneel as the blue haired woman gave a big smile.

"You...You look really nice too Erza" Natsu said nervously as she let out a small chuckle. "You can relax Natsu, I'm not going to bite your head off or anything...but thank you for the compliment." she said happily before looking at the others. "So...ready to have some fun?"

"Damn right we are" said Dragneel as he wrapped an arm around Juvia's shoulders before leading the way into the carnival. The other two mages followed, walking past food stalls and games as they weaved their way through the crowd. Dragneel soon stopped at a shooting gallery that used a light BB gun. "Yeah...right up my alley" he smirked before slapping down some money on the counter.

"Thank you sir. If you manage to hit all five targets, you win a stuffed animal"

"Alright, cool" Dragneel said as he picked up the rifle before peering down the sights at the first target.

 _Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!_

It took Dragneel barely 3 seconds to nail all five targets before he set the rifle back down. "Looks like I win" he told the booth operator as the man handed him a pink teddy bear.

"Huh.." he uttered before turning to Juv. "here you go...I'm too macho for pink stuff" he told her before handing the stuffed animal over.

"Ohhhh...its the same color as your hair!"

Dragneel let out a low chuckle before turning to Natsu and Erza. "Hey. You two having fun?"

"Yes...but I heard somebody mention a stall selling cheesecake...We _must_ find it" Erza said sternly before she grabbed Natsu by the hand to pull him along. "Erza! I can walk myself you know!"

"There's no time! I must have my cheesecake!" As the two disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Should we go after them?"

"Nah. Let them have fun by themselves... Now how about we hit up some rides?" asked Dragneel as the two walked off to have some fun. For the next few hours, the two couples played games, pigged out on unhealthy fried food, and just had a great time all around. Eventually the sun settled and the stars came out as the four mages met in the park nearby.  
"So, did you two lovebirds have fun?" asked Dragneel with an impish look across his face.

"We did. At first I was a little nervous about tonight...but spending it with Natsu was very pleasant...Now come on. I found us a good spot to watch the fireworks. They start in a few minutes." Erza commanded as they four mages walked across the grass to a nice spot on a small hill. The knight requipped a large blanket for the four to sit on as they waited for the show to start. They didn't have to wait long as the sky was soon filled with colorful flashes and booms as the firework show got underway. Dragneel was watching the show intently as the sounds started his mind to wander. Soon, he wasn't seeing fireworks...but the flashes of artillery and mortar fire. He was back at the siege of Jacincto...the first night the locust had hit them...

Juvia and the others were looking at Dragneel in concern as his eyes gained a faraway look.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" asked Juvia with worry. There was no response from the man she loved as he continued to stare into nothingness. Seeing that soft words wouldn't work, she moved to wrap her arms around him. That did the trick as he snapped out of that strange stare.

"Juv? When did you wrap your arms around me?"

"Juvia was worried...you weren't answering to any of us...are you okay?"

Dragneel let out a heavy sigh before looking at her with a sad smile. "Sorry Juv...the fireworks reminded me of some stuff is all."

"Do you wanna talk about it? It might help?" asked Juvia as Dragneel gave a small nod. The other two were paying close attention, the show in the sky completely forgotten.

"It...it was the first night of the siege of Jacincto...the locust were throwing everything at us...every piece of COG artillery was firing as those bastards pushed closer...Soon, their Brumaks were in range of the barricade I was on with Echo...they plastered us with rocket and machine gun fire...When the battle first started, there were a hundred twenty men stationed on that wall with us. By the time that the locust broke off the attack...only forty seven of us walked away. That was day one of a two month siege." He mentioned sadly as he looked into Juvia's eyes. "I know that you and the other's in the guild back home watched some of my battles through Levy's device...but for every one you watched, there was probably one you didn't. Not to mention all the countless patrols or search and destroy missions I went on" he finished before standing up. Looking down at the three he couldn't help but show sadness. "Sorry for ruining your evening" he said as he started to walk away.

"You didn't ruin anything. We all had a very fun day today even if...certain parts of it were quite embarrassing for some of us" Erza said with a tinge of pink across her cheeks as Natsu stood up next to her.

"Yeah man! Today was one of the best day's of my life! I got a date with Erza **and** see Grey humiliate himself. Now come on! We can all walk around the city for a little while and share stories"

"heh...alright...you happy go lucky bastard" replied Dragneel as he rejoined Juvia. With that done, the four left the park to wander the beautiful city. True to his word, Natsu started to share the story of the battle with Lullaby and other fights he's been in. Dragneel and Juv were quiet and just listened to Natsu and Erza recount their many battles as the four continued to walk. Before they knew it, they had ended up at Fariy Hills an hour later.

"I didn't realize it was so late...probably should call it a night" said Erza as she started to walk toward the building.

"I'll...uh..walk you to the door" mentioned Natsu as he walked next to his date. Erza had a small smile at his attempts to be polite as they walked in silence. Soon, the two were facing each other in an awkward silence, both unsure of what to do next. Natsu took the plunge first.

"I...I hope you had a fun time Erza"

"I did. Thank you for a pleasant evening Natsu" she replied as they looked into each other's eyes.

" _What should I do? Do I kiss him goodnight? Or just walk away? URG! This is confusing!"_

 _"Oh man...she's so pretty. But what if she's not ready for this? No...Dragneel said to be confident...and that's what I'm gonna do"_ he thought before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around her waist as he quickly pulled her in for a kiss.

 _"I don't believe it! I'm kissing Natsu!"_ she thought happily as she felt his lips against hers before he broke away a few seconds later. The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces before Natsu spoke up.

"I hope I did that right...first time kissing a girl" he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It was very nice Natsu...perhaps we can go out again sometime?"

"I'd really like that, Erza"

"Good. Now you should probably head home...It is pretty late" she mentioned as she looked at the retreating forms of Dragneel and Juvia. "Do you know where they're staying, Natsu?"

"Gramps said they can use one of the spare rooms at the guild...I just hope it wont be a repeat of this morning...anyway, I'll get going. See you tomorrow Erza" as he started to walk away. Erza watched him disappear from sight before walking into the dorm herself, heading straight for her room to rest.

* * *

The next day...

"So Erza...how was your date with Natsu?" asked a smiling Mirajane as she cleaned out a glass at the bar. Erza had just finished her breakfast as she tried to avoid giving any details. Lacy, Juvia, and Cana were sitting at the bar with her as they leaned into listen.

"It was fun. Natsu was a perfect gentleman the whole time."

"Oh really? So nothing happened? Natsu didn't kiss you in front of Fariy Hills last night?" she replied impishly.

Erza turned red as she looked at the women around her before slamming her head against the counter.

"How? How did you find out about that already?" she asked. Her voice muffled by the bar counter as Lucy patted her on the back.

"Oh it was easy! Dragneel and Juv told me all about it before they left on an S-class job. I must say, he was really proud of Natsu making a move on you...almost sounded like an older brother" she finished as she let out a happy giggle before continuing. "Anyway, they said they'll be back in a few days...although he did give me this." as Mira set a lacrima on the counter top.

"What's on it?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know. All he said was play it when Erza, Lucy, and Juvia arrive at the guild"

"Well, we're all here. So go ahead Mira." responded Juvia as the bartender activated the lacrima. A second later an image of Dragneel showed up with a smile on his face.

"So if your watching this, that means you four ladies are gathered around. Now don't worry, this isn't anything bad...just a tidbit of info for you four." The speaking Dragneel hologram had drawn Natsu, Grey, and Gajeel as well, the three of them standing off to the side as they listened with curiosity.

"The Natsu of your universe doesn't just like Erza...He likes Lucy, Mira, and Juvia too! I'm pretty sure he would have sex with any of them right now if he could!" The scarred man laughed before disappearing from sight.

"THAT BASTARD! HE BETRAYED ME AGAIN!" shouted out Natsu before he looked at the four female mages. Their expressions ranged from shocked to happy and from furious to confused before Erza rose from her seat.

"Natsu...I'd like to have a word with you..."

"Um... thats okay Erza...I think I hear my house calling" he answered in a panic before bolting from the guild hall. Grey and Gajeel were laughing before the dragon slayer spoke up. "Damn...he's gonna get it once Erza catches him."

"Yeah...its pretty great huh?" replied Grey with a smile as the two continued to laugh at the fleeing man.

* * *

 **One Week later...**

True to their word, Dragneel and Juvia had returned within a few days after completing their first mission together. The reward had been 5 million jewel, giving Dragneel enough money to buy the components he needed to build a portal device. The past few days, he had requested the assistance of Levy, claiming that having her help would make it go faster. Meanwhile, Natsu had a long talk with the four women he cared for. While Erza was still upset, she did try to be understanding about the whole situation. Juvia was still confused about the whole thing, unsure of what to do. Mira and Lucy seemed to be the most understanding of the fire mage...even if the news changed the whole dynamic of their relationship. Across the guildhall, members were drinking, laughing, and just generally having a good time. However, nobody dared to start a fight near Dragneel and Levy in the corner. The scarred soldier had stated all too clearly that if anybody caused damage to his invention, he would make them fight Mira...from **his** universe. The warning had the desired effect as many members stayed clear of the area. The only exception was Juv, who would bring the two mages occasional meals or drinks before they went back to work. After a few hours...and many arguments between the two geniuses, the device neared completion.

"There...that should do it. Now lets see if I'm as smart as I think I am" joked Dragneel as he activated the IVD. The home universe numbers appeared in a blue hue, the numbers 200-AB showing up while the bottom line of numbers stayed blank.

"Alright! I was wondering what number this universe was" he chuckled.

"Wait. So that's our universe?" asked Levy.

"Yup. If you ever decide to explore the multiverse, that's home for you...don't forget it." Drganeel stated with a stern warning before picking up the device and heading to the middle of the hall.

"Alright you guys listen up! I'll be testing this thing shortly, so if you'd like to see another universe, stick around."

"Oh man! That sounds so cool!" Natsu exclaimed with a happy shout as he stood near Erza and his other future ladies.

"Hell yeah it is. Now Mira, I need you to pick three numbers and a letter. I'm letting you pick the first universe to view"

"Are you sure? Don't you want to check on your home right away?"

"Yeah...but I figure showing you a few couldn't hurt...plus all you would see is a wrecked Magnolia" he answered with a hint of sorrow.

"Oh...alright. How about...537-A?"

"Sure...lets see what we got" stated Dragneel as he entered the numbers. Moments later, the guild was treated to a view of another Fairy Tail. In the forefront were Natsu and Grey, ready to kick off another fight.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you fire roasted bastard!" shouted out Natsu as he coated a fist in ice.

"Like I would lose to a stupid ice prick!" Grey yelled in return as he covered his fists in fire. The two didn't have the chance to attack as they found an armored glove resting on both their shoulders. It was Lucy wearing some Heart Kruez armor as she glared at the two men.

"Now...you weren't planning on fighting in the guildhall...were you?" as she squeezed harder.

"Uh...no...we...we were just practicing...isn't that right Grey?" responded Natsu as he shook in fear.

"That's right! We we just practicing some moves!" agreed the fire mage.

"Good...Now..." Lucy didn't get to finish the sentence as a large column of water hit the blonde woman before an angry Mira came into the picture.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OF MY NATSU! LOVE RIVAL!" Mira shouted as she powered up another water attack.

"You'll pay for that you white haired tramp!" shouted out Lucy as she requipped a blade in her hand. Moments later the alternate Fairy Tail descended into chaos before the image faded.

"Oh wow! I was like Erza in that universe!" squealed Lucy in amazement.

"That was...interesting...and a little weird" stated Mira with a small smile.

"Yeah...the multiverse can be like that...but at least it was still pretty normal...So anybody else?" Dragneel asked as he looked over the crowd of mages. When nobody came forward, he shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgement. "Well...I guess me and Juv will be going soon...but before we go, I do have a few things for you guys...as a thank you for patching us up." he said before bringing two lacrima's out of his pockets. "Laxus. This has some advanced training techniques for dragonslayers...so make sure to share the knowledge with Natsu and Gajeel" the man said as he tossed the magical object to the lightning mage. Laxus caught it easily before giving a silent nod of thanks.

"Erza! This one contains instructions on how to make 'Coalition Armor' like mine. Now it doesn't have magical properties, but it also doesn't use magic either. So if your ever in a fight and running low, slap that stuff on and it should do the job...at least for awhile." explained Dragneel as he tossed the other lacrima to the red-head.

"Thank you Dragneel...I'm sure that will come in handy"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you built the set tomorrow...Now Mira, I need you to come here and grab a hold of my hands"

"Um alright, but what does this have to do with gifts?" she asked before grabbing a hold of Dragneel's outstretched hands. As soon as the beautiful white haired girl had a firm grip, she could feel magic coursing through her. It shattered barriers that had sealed away her abilities since that fateful day with Lisanna. Within ten seconds it was over as the man before her released his grip.

"There you go. You should be able to transform into your demon form at will. Just make sure to go easy until you relearn the ropes though" he finished with a smile before turning to Juv. "Well you ready?"

"Yeah...it's been fun, but we need to get back home...I'm sure the others miss us"

"Do you really have to go?" It's been awesome having another me around" asked Natsu with a downcast look.

"You do realize that machine I built with Levy will let you cross universes right? I mean, you could come visit in a few weeks or something if you wanted...just stay clear of Lucy"

"Why's that? Is she mean?"

"Nah. I just fired off a mortar from her bedroom the day I came here. Bet it smells like gunpowder and ash" as he let out a low chuckle. The man quickly requipped into his now repaired armor, his guns strapped to his back as he and Juvia prepared to leave.

"You did that to my room! I should kick your ass for her!" shouted Lucy in anger as she pointed an accusing finger at the man.

Dragneel rubbed the back of his head impishly as he let out a light chuckle. "Anyway...probably should get going" the man stated as he punched in the numbers 137-C. Levy took note of the universal number for the man and woman that had turned their lives upside down as the machine started to gather power...

* * *

 **Fairy Tail...universe 137-C**

The life had been snatched out of Fairy Tail once again. The funerals for all their fallen friends had just concluded the day before...not that there was much to bury of any of them. The only exception being Bickslow...that had been a closed casket affair. Nobody needed to see that horrible mess.

After the battle, every able bodied mage had searched the rubble for survivors...mainly Natsu and Juvia. But it was a forlorn hope. Everybody knew that those two had been vaporized the moment the hammer strike came screaming through the portal. Even so, Mira checked the video recording of the battle from Jason...but it had cut out when Natsu and Juvia did the unison raid. She had even gone to Levy to see if the script mage could track his life signature...but her IVD had been burned out from the cataclysmic forces as play. Even with the device turned off, half the components had been fried. After that...Mira slipped into a depression. The only thing that managed to keep her getting up was the fact that her sister need help getting around. She had a small smile at that...her Natsu had saved so many lives...tens of thousands of lives. She was already hearing rumors that the king of Fiore wanted to erect a statue of him and Juvia on the site were they made the ultimate sacrifice. As she slowly looked around the guild hall, she could see the downcast looks of the few mages that had came in today.

There was Sam and Erza sitting at the bar...just drowning their sorrows in whatever alcohol was handy. Even though the brunette woman wasn't a mage, Mira had to admire her strength and determination...plus nobody could bear the thought of asking her to leave. Glenn Parks, the other gear, was out helping the rune knights hand out supplies to the citizens that lost their homes.

Gildarts and Cana were gone. The father taking his daughter to get fitted for a new leg. Mira had heard that he was getting one that would look like she never lost it in the first place. Mira smiled at that. Even though he had been absent as a father most of her life, he was doing his best to be there in her time of need. Lucy and Grey were sitting with Laxus and Freed. With the death of Bickslow, the Thunder Legion had gone into mourning. The third member, Evergreen was still in the infirmary with Elfman at her side practically nonstop. The poor girl had been practically catatonic with what transpired. Porlyusica had said she would recover...but it would take time.

The only ones that seemed to be doing a halfway decent job were Levy and the new mage Gajeel. He seemed distant...but he also was trying to fit in...not that he was having much luck at the moment. Past that...there really weren't that many people in the hall. Sure Makarov was here, but he had taken a bottle of whiskey to his office and locked the door. It was obvious to anybody that he wanted to be left alone.

"Are you doing okay, Mira?" a little voice asked her. She looked down to see Happy standing there was a sad expression on his face.

"I'm trying to be okay Happy...but it's really hard to do today.."

"I know...I miss Natsu and Juvia..."

"Me too Happy...me too" replied Mira as a tear slipped out of her one good eye. The old woman doctor had told her she could make her a new one, but it would take some time.

 **"Pop"**

"Happy? Did you hear something?"

"No...I don't think so"

 **"POP POP"**

The sounds were coming from the center of the hall as Mira looked at the source.

 **"WHOOOSH!"**

A spinning blue vortex opened in the middle of the hall, prompting everybody to move backwards. Erza and Sam already had their rifles leveled at the portal, waiting to kill anything hostile. The other few mages were in combat stances, ready to defend themselves. After another second, the portal flashed before two figures appeared. Mira's one good eye widened in shock as she realized who it was.

"...natsu...NATSU!" she screamed with the utmost happiness as she ran toward the man she loved. He didn't get a chance to say anything as she pressed her lips to his. It was a deep, loving kiss that lasted for a whole ten seconds. By the time they broke apart, the portal had closed behind the two leaving the guild in stunned silence. Until he was tackled in a big hug by Erza and Sam. The two women pressing their lips against a cheek before his face was attacked by a flying blue cat. "DON"T YOU EVER LEAVE AGAIN! OTHERWISE I"LL LEAVE ROTTING FISH IN YOUR BED!" shouted Happy as he hugged Natsu while crying tears of joy.

"How...how the hell are you still alive!? You two should've been vaporized!" shouted out Grey in disbelief as the others gathered around him. By now Elfman and Makarov had emerged to check on the commotion in the guild hall.

"Natsu...mind telling us how you survived? We're all happy your alive...but it does beg the question..." asked Makarov as he stood near a silent Laxus.

"Yeah...about that. After me and Juv fired off the Azure Pillar, a second portal opened near us. I think because of the locust one, the encroaching hammer blast, and my attack ripped it open. Knowing that it was our only option, we ran through."

"Were did you end up?" asked Lucy as she stood near Grey.

"Oh it was crazy! We ended up in another version of Fairy Tail!"

"Did they treat you alright?' asked Sam as she looked at the two.

"Yeah, they were a blast. Even stitched up my side. The main problem was that the Levy there didn't have an IVD. Had to build one from scratch...thats why it took so long...plus I really needed a vacation for a day or two."

"You mean while we were mourning and suffering from heartbreak...you took a vacation!?" Mira stated in a cold voice.

"Yeah I did. Because I fucking needed it...plus the two of us slept for two whole days"

"Is that right? And what did you two do when you woke up?"

"Juvia claimed her dragonslayer" the rainwoman stated happily.

"YOU DID WHAT!" shouted out the white haired mage as fury crossed her face.

"MJ...calm down. You know the kind of relationship the five of us have. Hell, I bet if you two were reversed, you would've done the same thing." He stated as he crossed his arms over his chestplate. He could see the struggle in her eyes before she finally relented.

"Fine. But tomorrow...you and me are taking a quest...alone. The only one allowed to come with is Happy. Do I make myself clear, Natsu?" as she gave her best demonic glare.

Oh man! Your so cute when you glare like that! But yeah, sounds like fun" he said before realization came over his face. "Damn I almost forgot!" as he dug a lacrima out of his pocket before handing it to Grey.

"I had to beat up Laxus, Erza, Natsu, and your counterpart to get that...had to make some wagers too. Now be careful, there are only two others in existence." Natsu warned as Grey studied it closely.

"I dunno what to say man...thanks?"

"Just play it. I'm sure you'll love it"

Grey gave a slow nod as he slowly nodded. A moment later a hologram of another Grey appeared, holding a sheet of paper.

"I, Grey Fullbuster...ack...acknowledge that Natsu Dragneel is superior to me in every way. In power, strength...good looks, and just overall badassness. I one day wish I could be as awesome as him...but...but until then...I resign myself to being a dirty, dirty ice princess that likes to wear...to wear...women's dresses." Grey's face had visibly paled as the whole guild erupted in laughter. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." they heard Grey state before the hologram faded away.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU FOUGHT FOUR MAGES JUST SO YOU COULD RECORD THAT!" yelled out Grey as he gathered ice in his hands.

"That's right! You dirty ice princess! I'll even take Mira to go pick out a dress for you...after all...you do like to wear them..." Natsu said in a mocking tone as he gathered flames in his hands.

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" shouted Grey as Natsu yelled back "I'd like to see you try!" as the two charged at each other. With the start of the fight, it seemed as if darkness lifted from the guild. The few mages present were laughing and enjoying the turn of events so much so that Evergreen heard the joy from the medical room. As she staggered out, she was greeted to the sight of a small, but much needed guild fight underway. And for the first time since that horrible day...she smiled.

 **HOLY SHIT! This chapter just topped 20,000 words! HOW! HOW DO I WRITE SO MUCH! Lol anyway...this chapter was a great vacation for Natsu and Juvia. We got to see some nudity, friendly spars...and Natsu taking that first step with Erza in 200-AB! I really hope everybody emjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **Happy: WOW! Natsu's finally back home! Now he can take me and Mira fishing!**

 **The Happy: "I don't think thats what she plans little buddy"**

 **Happy: "But fish are the best!"**

 **This is thehappy signing off...I will not be impersonated by a little blue cat!**


	17. Teamwork

**Well Here is chapter 17! I don't think this will hit 20,000 words like the last one...but you never know! hahahahahaha! All joking aside, I'm sure there will be some bad stuff in this. Oh on a side note, I'll be having the occasional appearance of the FT from 200-AB just because I want to.. and I'll be trying to find a way to have Natsu fight at Anvil Gate...just cause that battle was awesome! Oh, I have a poll up on my author page. Basically it's for Cana and Erza Knightwalker to join Natsu's little harem. Vote yes or no and it'l stay up for a few chapters. Ok. Now onto the story!**

 **I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 17: Teamwork**

 **Magnolia...later that day...**

After the guild brawl finally settled down, Natsu took some time to spend with his ladies. The four were sitting at a table as they watched Natsu approach. He had changed into his normal off-duty fatigues, as the armor wasn't necessary at the moment. Taking a seat, he found himself wedged between Mira and Sam while Erza and Juvia looked on with jealousy. Natsu noticed this before he spoke up.

"Oh come on...your not jealous I'm sitting next to Sam and Mira...are you?' he asked as he looked at Erza and Juvia.

"Of course not! I'm just keeping an eye on Mira...she is untrustworthy after all" stated Erza matter of factly as Juvia nodded in agreement.

"What was that, Red!" Mira responded hotly as she jumped up from her seat while the other two did the same. They were about to start throwing punches before Natsu slammed a hand on the table, causing the three to jump.

"Now that's enough!" he said loudly as he stared at the three women in turn. His eyes softened as he looked them over before speaking in a quieter tone. "Look, I know you all care for me and I feel the same way. But this pointless bickering has to stop. I will do my best to spend time with all of you. Hell, we can all go on jobs together if you want. But getting into fights over who sits where is pointless and dumb...so next time it'l be Erza and Juvia next to me. After that it can be switched everyday. Does that sound fair?" The three girls nodded before sitting back down before Sam spoke up.

"What about sleeping arrangements? I've just been staying in one of the spare rooms here with Parks."

"Huh...well you can stay at my place. But I don't even know what it looks like anymore" before he turned to Happy at the bar. "Yo Happy! How's the house looking?"

"It's full of fish!"

"That's not what I'm asking!?"

"Well its the answer your getting!" he shouted back before sitting back down to his meal. This prompted Lucy and Grey to chuckle from nearby as they saw Natsu grumble in annoyance before exclaiming. "What's with the attitude?'

"I learned it from Mira!" he said happily before taking another bite. This prompted Natsu to look at the white haired girl in exasperation. "Why...why did you give him an attitude?"

"Why not?" she replied smugly before the group was approached by Gajeel and Levy.

"Hey you two, what's up?" asked Natsu.

"Natus...I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you...the tracking component that tuned into your lifeforce was completely destroyed be the titanic forces that day." said Levy in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it. That place was fun...and peaceful. Best vacation I ever had. So don't worry any more about it...okay?"

"Alright...thanks."

"So Natsu. I want to ask you about your dragon. Do you know what happened to him?" asked Gajeel with crossed arms.

"Cant say I do. I went to sleep one night, and the next day Igneel was gone. I later learned it was on July 7th year 777. I searched for him and followed every rumor...but then the whole Sera thing happened..."

"I see...Metalicana disappeared on the same day...that can't be a coincidence"

"I doubt it is. But there isn't much we can do about it right now"

"So your giving up?"

"Hell no!" Natsu said loudly as he locked eyes with the black haired dragon slayer before continuing. "But I won't waste my time and energy when I don't even have a solid lead."

"Alright. Now the other reason I'm over here is because Jose is planning something"

"Who?"

"My old guild master at Phantom Lord...He's planning something against Fairy Tail...but I dunno what. All I know is he is obsessed with knocking your guild off the top slot."

"I see...that would be a very stupid thing to do"

"Tell me about it. As soon as I saw that broadcast of you getting eaten by that worm...I quit that guild"

"You quit?" asked Natsu in a slight tone of confusion.

"Yeah..I know I'm strong...but god damn. There was no way I would make you an enemy. Dude...your fucking scary when your mad...and when you get that mad...you kill everything in your path. So when I came to that conclusion, I walked out."

"That was probably the smart thing to do. Look, I'm not bloodthirsty or anything...but if Phantom comes knocking...they only get one chance to surrender."

"Yeah...well if you face some of them...try to be a little more lenient..some aren't bad people. They just follow an idiot."

"Alright. But if they pose a threat to this guild or my four ladies..." Natsu trailed off, the unspoken warning apparent to everybody.

"Gotcha. Well, I'm gonna go train. The gap between us is insane and I don't like that" stated Gajeel as he walked out of the guild hall. This left Levy alone as she looked at Natsu with an unsure look before she finally voiced her question.

"So...um...what was the other universe like?'

"They were really happy. Didn't have much to worry about...although some stuff was weird."

"Like what?"

"My counterpart was in love with Grey" said Juvia as a slight look of horror crossed her face.

"Really? I can't even imagine that"

"Its true. But Juvia hopefully steered the other Juvia to loving their Natsu instead!" she smiled happily as Erza and Mira growled at the water mage.

"Hey relax you two! I helped Natsu and Erza have their first date there! And now Mira knows how he cares for her too! So relax...I'm sure you'll meet them eventually anyway" Natsu mentioned casually.

"Why? You planning on visiting them again?" asked Sam.

"Eventually. But I did give them our universe coordinates in case they ever needed help...or wanted to visit."

"Do they know about the war?'

"They know I fought in one and saw some bad shit...but they really can't comprehend it. If we showed them all the recordings Levy took, It would probably break some of them. I'd rather that didn't happen. But if you ever feel like contacting them, its universe 200-AB." finished Natsu as he slowly stood up before looking at Levy. "If you need help with the IVD, come on over. But that can wait for another day. I'm curious to how my house looks after all these years." he stated before starting to walk out of the hall. Noticing he was alone, he looked back to the still sitting women.

"You know you four can come with right?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. This spurred them on as the four women soon joined him for his walk home as Happy flew by overhead.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

"Holy Shit! What did you two do?" exclaimed Natsu as he looked at Erza and Juvia. The little cottage had been expanded into a two story home. The roof was now red tile while the exterior was covered with a dark wood paneling. Multiple windows adorned the home while the Packhorse rested off to the side in a small clearing. Natsu followed the stone walkway up to the front door before slowly pushing it open. The interior was furnished with a rustic feel in mind, wooden floors stretching into the other rooms as he was joined by the four women.

Letting out a low whistle, he turned to a smiling Erza. "So how many rooms does it have now?'

"Five bedrooms, two storage rooms, a living room, three full bathrooms, and a kitchen. Oh! and a training area near the river" she replied.

"You know...this is more your house than it is mine. I just made a simple cottage" he said to the scarlet mage.

"That's nonsense. Your finally home...we're finally home."

"Its just...kinda surreal..you know?" he mentioned before turning to Sam. "Hey, I know this isn't your home universe or anything, but you can stay here as long as you want"

"That would be great Dragneel. Never had much of a home...or a family for that matter...all gone now anyway. You know, we still have to let Hoffman and Delta know what happened. They probably think your dead."

Natsu let out a small sigh as he ran a hand through his salmon hair. "Yeah...I know. The war is still going on there and three of us here are still Gears..."

"Your not going back? ...are you?" asked Mira with worry in her eyes.

"I'll try not to. Maybe just ask Hoffman to keep us on standby for the really big missions. But if he just wants us doing piddly-ass patrols he can forget it. I think I deserve to be home...Now, where's my room?" he asked with a small smile.

"This way my love! Juvia will show you!" the blue haired woman said excitedly as she grabbed Natsu by the hand and started to pull him upstairs.

"Don't you dare do anything with him Juvia!" shouted out Mira as she grabbed his other arm.

"You know...I can just find it myself. You don't need to drag me." replied the man as he was pulled upstairs by the two beauties as the other two women just sighed at their antics.

"Damn...I hope I'm never that girly...I'm a fucking Gear for fuck's sake" muttered Sam as she walked up the stairs with Erza. Her leg twinged after each step...but nothing major. " _I really have to thank that old doctor too...her healing techniques are amazing! If I was back on Sera, I'd be still bed-ridden"_ she thought as the two reached the top landing. Following the racket, they found the other two girls showing Natsu his new room. Sam had to admit it was spacious. A large, king sized bed filled the center of the room along with a large, walk-in closet near the doorway. A second door on the left led to a private bathroom while a large bay window overlooked the river on the right. All in all, it was a very fine room.

Natsu was sitting at the end of the bed before his boots disappeared in a flash of light. Leaning back, he let out a content sigh at the softness of the mattress. The sound of the river and the warm breeze from the forest gave the room a pleasant smell of nature as he took in the peace and quiet. "Damn...its really peaceful here..." he said softly before speaking once more.

"So...hows Magnolia doing?"

Mira was the one to sit down on the bed next to Natsu as she gave him a downcast look.

"The first few days were pretty bad...there was looting, panic, food shortages...It took two whole divisions of Rune Knights to re-establish order. By the third day, they were starting to burn the dead bodies from the battle... the smell was horrible."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding...he knew plenty about burning bodies.

"How many died?"

"Nobody's sure yet, but best estimates put the death toll between fifteen and twenty thousand"

By then, Natsu was sitting at the end of the bed hunched over as he mulled over this latest news.

"What about rebuilding? Has King Fiore done anything about that?"

"He sent a battalion from the engineer corps earlier this week. I heard from your squadmate Glenn that they already have some buildings under repair"

"So that's what he's been up too..." he muttered before looking at Mira. "How's your sister doing? I did the best I could that day...but it was such a crap-shoot. All I really managed to do was stop the bleeding..." he said in a gravely tone before Mira enveloped Natsu in a hug, squeezing him with all the love she could muster.

"She's alive because of you. She might have a few small scars later on...but I'll take that over a dead sibling any day" she whispered to him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"That's good to know...now how about I make us all some dinner? My treat." the man said as he started walking out of the room.

"But Natsu! Juvia can cook for you!" exclaimed the blue haired girl as she followed the pink haired man.

"Tough beans, Juv. Your just gonna have to suffer from my cooking like everybody else" he said over his shoulder before walking down the stairs to the kitchen. By the time the four women walked in, he already had half of what he needed out on the counters.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" asked Mira while she stood in the archway.

"Nah. I'm good. You four go take a load off. I got this. Isn't that right Happy?" he replied before looking at the blue cat on the counter. "Aye Sir!' he agreed with a smile while Natsu started to chop up some potatoes. Mira let out a sigh before turning around and heading toward the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa, she let out an exasperated huff of annoyance.

"You mad your not cooking for him?" asked Erza from her chair across the room.

"Well...yeah. I mean he just got back and I wanted to make him a nice dinner. Plus...what if it's not that good?"

"If that's what your worried about, don't be. He's a pretty decent cook. Nothing fancy of course, but it's good." replied Sam from the other end of the couch.

"He cooked for you?' asked Mira in surprise.

"Yeah...especially after Scarlet tried."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza said in a short tone.

"It means that you can't cook for crap, Scarlet. Hell. The first time you worked a shift in the cafeteria at base, you gave food poisoning to three whole squads." Sam finished with a chuckle.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah...but don't feel too bad. My culinary skills are limited to sandwiches and soup."

After that, the four descended into talking about a possible machine shop for Natsu, furnishing a room for Sam, and the possibility of Mira moving in eventually. Before they knew it, Natsu was calling them to grab their food. As they walked into the dining room, they saw that Sam was right. It was nothing fancy. Just a plate with mashed potatoes and grilled steak. Natsu was already eating his meal while Happy sat nearby with a fish in his paws. Three of the women raced to the two open spots next to him as Sam slowly shook her head in embarrassment.

"You all act like a bunch of damn school girls" she said before taking an open chair. The brunette quickly dug in, savoring the taste of her first real steak in years.

"Pretty good Dragneel...pretty good" she said with a small grin as Mira, Juvia and Erza dug into their own meals. The other three nodded in agreement as the five ate in silence. Within ten minutes, the food was gone as Natsu gathered the dishes for cleaning. Placing them in the dishwasher, he started upstairs. Walking into his room, he saw that night had fallen, revealing a forest covered by the shadows of darkness.

"Damn...night already?" he muttered as he shut the door behind him. He knew that one of those crazy girls would probably show up soon, but for now he enjoyed the silence. Requipping out of his clothes, Natsu found himself in his boxers. Pulling back the covers, he finally laid down as he stared up at the ceiling. _"Damn...what a day. Hard to believe I woke up in a different universe this morning..."_ he thought as he slowly closed his eyes. Minutes later, Natsu drifted off to sleep as the door creaked open.

Natsu woke up with a start covered in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide with panic before he finally realized his surroundings. The cause... another nightmare. The dream was already fading from memory, but he knew it was filled with death, blood, and screams... Montevado would haunt him for years. _"Shit..how long will this crap go on.."_ he thought before a voice called out to him.

"Natsu?"

The man looked over to see Mira looking at him in concern. She was wearing a simple purple nightgown that revealed a fair amount of cleavage. One of the shoulder straps had fallen down he noticed before responding.

"Hey Mira. When did you climb in here?"

"I snuck in while all the others were helping Sam settle in. Um...are you okay?"

"Yeah... just some bad dreams" the man replied as he laid back down. Mira draped an arm over his bare chest as she clung to the man she loved.

"Was it about the war?"

"Yeah...but what about you? Are you alright?"

"I have a few every now and then. But, having you here...makes me feel safe" she replied softly before landing a kiss on his cheek. After that, she closed her eyes and was breathing softly as sleep took her once again. Natsu squeezed her a little tighter as thoughts raced through his mind. _"Mira...I'll keep you safe...I'll keep you all safe...no matter the cost.."_ as he drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail...the next day..**

"Alright MJ. You choose the quest and we'll go kick some ass!" exclaimed Natsu as the white haired woman smiled at him.

"Sure thing!" she replied happily as she walked over to the job board. While Mira was busy doing that, Natsu decided to say hi to Lisanna. She was sitting by herself, picking at some breakfast when Natsu came over.

Lisanna jumped slightly when Natsu sat down at her table. Despite his tendency for mass destruction, he could be silent as night when he wanted. The girl hadn't even heard him walking up.

"Hey Lisanna...how you doing? The stitches holding up okay?"

"Yeah! They're healing nicely. Porlyusica said I should be back to full strength in a few more days"

"That's good to hear...I did my best that day. But if it hadn't been for Laxus, I probably wouldn't have had the chance."

"I heard...he probably saved my life just as much as you did" she responded as she looked past Natsu to the lightning mage. He was sitting with the Thunder Legion, shooting the breeze as he worked on his breakfast. Lisanna's cheeks flushed a little red as she studied the blonde man sitting across the room. This didn't go un-noticed by Natsu as a teasing smirk crossed his face.

"My my, Lisanna. You sure got red when you looked at Laxus over there"

"Don't you dare say anything!" The younger sister of Mira exclaimed in embarrassment as Mira walked up with a job request in hand.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing...just that Lisanna here has a crush on somebody" mentioned Natsu as he crossed his arms with a teasing smirk on his face.

"You said you wouldn't say anything!" she shouted out in a panic.

"I never agreed to that" he stated before turning to Mira who was wearing a devilish smile.

"Oh really? Now I need to know"

"I'll tell you on the way out. Don't need her turning as red as Erza, haha. Anyway, what's the job?" he asked.

"Destroy a dark guild called 'Lucifer's Punishment' ...these are some bad guys Natsu. Murder, rape, kidnapping, slavery...the bastards have their hands in everything"

"Well it sounds like I'll be killing some fuckers today" Natsu responded as he stood to his feet. Giving a quick wave to Lisanna, the two started to head out of the guild hall. Just as Natsu reached the doors, he turned around and locked eyes with Lisanna. Her gaze widened as she realized what Natsu was about to do.

"HEY LAXUS! LISANNA HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" he shouted out before running out of the guild hall with Mira in tow.

"NOOOOO! Natsu you bastard!" she screamed out before seeing that the lightning mage was looking directly at her. This prompted Lisanna to slam her head against the table, muttering curses at the dragon slayer. In fact, she was so busy muttering, the girl didn't notice Laxus sitting down at the table. Raising her head, she blushed crimson as Laxus looked at her with a cocky, knowing grin.

"So...I hear you have a something to say..."

"Grrrr...I'm gonna kill that pink haired dragon slayer" she muttered to herself.

* * *

The two mages were walking down the road toward their destination. It was heavily forested with the sunlight barely able to pierce the trees as the two continued walking. The road had turned into a gnarled path that snaked through the trees as they continued to walk in silence. The sounds of nature were absent, putting the dragon slayer on edge.

"I don't like this Mira...something feels off"

"I know what you mean...this place is creepy..." she muttered while Natsu double checked his weapon...

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB**

"Hey Levy. Do you think we could check up on Dragneel and Juvia? I just wanna make sure they're okay" asked Natsu as he looked at the bluenette.

"Sure Natsu. I was thinking about doing that in a few days, but we could see how those two are doing"

"Alright, cool. Whenever your ready" responded Natsu as he went to sit by his team. He was also joined by Mira and Juvia. Well Juvia was at the far end of the table, but she was making an effort to at least increase her friendship with the dragon slayer.

"So what did Levy say, Natsu?" Asked Erza as she sat next Natsu.

"We're good to go. Just gotta wait for her to set up." he mentioned as Levy gave a thumbs up from across the hall. A moment later, a flash of light transported Fairy Tail to a dark and dying forest. They could see Natsu and Mira walking along cautiously down a twisting path.

"Damn...is that me?" asked Mira to nobody in particular as her counterpart and Dragneel walked in silence.

 ** _"CLICK!"_**

A large explosion of magical energy consumed Mira as she screamed out in a cry of agony. Dragneel was sent flying backwards, disappearing into the forest as the blast wave carried him away. Two vile looking men appeared from off the path as they stood around the unconscious Strauss girl. One of them placed a magical restraint collar around her neck before smiling a sickly grin at his companion.

"Damn! Look at this slut! She's gonna fetch a high price as a sex slave!"

"Hell yeah! Boss is gonna be pleased." the second man said before looking around. "What happened to the guy?"

"Who gives a fuck. Dude's probably dead anyway. That magical landmine had enough juice to take down an S-class mage"

"Heh. Your right. Now come on, help me get this whore to the hall" replied the second man as they hefted the now limp body of Mirajane.

The guild was stunned. How could evil like this even exist.

"They have sex slavers in their world?" Cana asked in a panic.

"What about the other Mira? Or Dragneel? We have to help them!" shouted out Mira.

"You all seem to forget that Dragneel took a blast far more powerful in that spar a week ago. If that landmine killed him, I'd be surprised" Said Gajeel from a far wall before he continued. "Give him some credit. The guy is S-class...and a dragon slayer. He'll be able to track Mira no problem."

"Alright...but if he's not up and saving Mira in twenty minutes, I'm going there" replied Natsu as he clasped Mira's hand in his, giving a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C ten minutes later...**

Natsu woke up with a groan before he managed to get to his feet. A few bloody cuts criss-crossed his face, but nothing too major. Noticing his lancer on the ground, he bent to pick it up. Checking it for damage, he found none as he cradled it in his arms. "MJ?' he called out as he walked through the forest. Pushing past some low hanging branches, he found the path they were on before. Spotting the sight of the explosion, he bent down to investigate. _"Hmmm, probably a trap set by that dark guild...but where's Mira?"_ he thought before his nose caught her scent. It wasn't alone. He could smell blood, death, and darkness around her as he realized what happened.

"They set a trap...they set a trap and captured Mira...OH THESE FUCKERS ARE GONNA DIE!" he said loudly as the gear broke into a run. Following the scent of Mira, he gave chase. After minutes of running, the path widened before a building came into view. The path was lined with the decapitated heads of previous victims jammed onto spikes while the guild hall itself had even worse wall decorations. Decaying bodies had been hammered to the walls, some of them now weeks old. Natsu's nostrils flared as his rage grew to new heights.

"Oh yeah...they're all dead. No fucking mercy." Natsu said to himself as he started toward the front doors.

* * *

Mira was awoken by a hard slap before her eyes snapped open. She immediately tried to run before she found herself falling on her face. Looking down, she saw her leg in a prison chain...but, that's not the only thing she noticed. her clothing had been removed except for her underwear and bra.

"Oh my, your not trying to leave are you? After we took the time to bring you to our hall?" A voice said above her. Looking up, she saw a swarthy looking man with a few missing teeth smiling down at her.

"LET ME GO!" Mira yelled at the man before her.

"I don't think so...you see, we haven't had such a fine lady in our hall for a very long time. And well, I promised the men that they would get to have fun with you. Of course, I get first dibs on that fine body of yours" he finished with a lecherous grin.

"I will not do anything of the sort! Natsu will come and save me!" she replied loudly while climbing to her feet.

"Oh, but that's where your wrong. See, your friend was blown to pieces. He's dead and nobody knows your here. Now, me and the boys are gonna fuck you until you scream. Your gonna be the guild's slut and be our source of amusement. And when your mind finally breaks, we'll just kill you...Now get on your knees and suck my dick" he ordered as he started to unbutton his pants. Mira's eyes widened in horror as the realization finally set in. She was going to be raped...and there was nothing she could do to stop it as she struggled once again against the restraints.

 **"BOOM!"**

The front door of the guild hall blew inwards, sending flying pieced of wood everywhere. Some of them impaled a few dark mages, pinning them to the walls. One poor bastard had been impaled through the stomach as he screamed in agony. The other guild members ignored the screaming man as a figure stood in the doorway.

"You have my Mirajane...and now your all going to die" Natsu stated with absolute fury in his voice. The screaming cries of agony from the wounded man was grating on his nerves before he finally pulled the boltok from his hip holster.

"Will you shut the FUCK UP!" he shouted as he fired two heavy bullets into the mans head. It exploded into a red paste as Natsu holstered his side arm before readying his lancer.

"So...who's first?" he questioned as the nearest dark mages started to gather energy for attacks. Natsu fired into the closest one, causing the man to double over as the bullets punched through his stomach in a spray of blood. Moving past the dying mage, Natsu was precise in his movements as he started to kill and maim his way across the guild hall. One dark mage swung at him with a sword, trying to take the soldiers head. Natsu ducked as the man overshot him and ran past. The Gear quickly turned and plunged the lancer into the mans back. The spinning blade worked its way up the man's body as the victim screamed in agony, blood spraying across Natsu's armor. "That's right...suffer you bitch..." he said hatefully as the remains of the man soon dropped to the floor. Satisfied the evil man was dead, Natsu continued to kill.

Within a minute, half of them lay dead as Natsu took cover behind an overturned table. The remaining dark mages were were firing magical blasts at his cover while Natsu reloaded. Grabbing a grenade from his belt, he quickly popped up before letting it fly at a group of three mages. The grenade exploded in a hailstorm of shrapnel and metal, turning two of the mages into chunks of flying dead meat. The remaining one was on the ground groaning from multiple wounds as Natsu ran up and used the mage as a body shield. The remaining four dark mages were firing blasts at Natsu, trying to hit the rage filled man. However, none of them could land a hit as the attacks slammed into his meat shield. Pulling the boltok from his holster, he casually shot each of the remaining mages in the head. One of their skulls burst like a watermelon, spraying a table with bloody brain matter. Seeing that the threat was eliminated, Natsu quickly snapped the neck of his hostage.

Hearing a door slam open, Natsu was treated to the sight of an additional six mages charging into the room from another part of the guild hall.

"GRRRRRR! ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" he yelled out as he started gathering flames in his mouth.

"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!" he shouted as a blast of fire twenty feet wide traveled toward the vile men. Most were vaporized outright, not even having a chance to scream. However, two of them were still alive as they writhed on the ground, flames dancing across their burning skin. Natsu casually walked over to them, reloading his pistol as empty bullet casings clattered against the floor. His gun reloaded, Natsu fired a well placed bullet into each of their heads. Blood splattered across the floor from the dark mages before he turned to his last target. Walking up the stairs slowly, he brought his lancer to bear. The leader was at the top, standing on the second level of the guild hall with a blade pressed against Mira's throat.

"One more step, and I slit this bitches throat ear to ear"

"Yeah...I figured you'd say something like that" Natsu replied coldly as he stopped where he was, his rifle pressed to his shoulder. Seeing Mira in chains renewed his rage as he silently vowed to kill this man...brutally.

"Now your gonna drop that fucking rifle and toss it over the railing. The side arm too. After you do that, I'm gonna walk outta here with the bitch"

"She stays or no deal"

"Fuck that! I'm the one calling the shots here! This piece of ass will fetch a high price on the market!"

"Yeah...and if you take her, I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I will kill and burn everything you care about..and after that...I will make you beg for death...However, if you let her go, you walk away free and I wont chase you. Hell, you could rebuild you whole business far away from here and I wouldn't be none the wiser"

Silence reigned for two whole minutes as the lead dark mage thought it over before he slowly nodded his head.

"Deal. Now lose the guns"

Natsu slowly walked over to the railing before dropping the guns over the side. They made a resound clatter before he used his magic to store them in his pocket universe. This went completely un-noticed by the man who gave a sickly smile.

"Good. Now I'll be leaving...have fun with your whore" he laughed humorously as he moved away from Mira. The dark mage didn't have time to react as Natsu charged forward, requiping his lancer rifle into his hands. Revving up the chainsaw, he reached the man in seconds before plunging the spinning blades into the space between the man's neck and shoulder.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" Natsu yelled out as the man started to scream in agony. Blood, gore, and shreds of bone splattered against Natsu's armor and skin as he continued to saw through the sex slaver. Second's later, the man fell dead as Natsu finally shut off the blade. Turning to Mira, his rage filled gaze immediately softened as he quickly moved to embrace her. She was crying out of her one good eye as she struggled to find the words.

"Natsu...they were...they were going to rape me!"

"I know Mira...I know. Your safe now...just let it out okay?" he spoke softly as she cried into his shoulder. Her sobs were heartbreaking to him as he used a small amount of magic to destroy the magical restraint around her neck.

 _"He saved me...He saved me..."_ she kept repeating to herself as she cried. It took her a full ten minutes before she finally stopped. Tilting her head up to look into his eyes, she kissed him deeply, feeling the strong embrace of his arms around her before she finally broke off the kiss. She looked down to see the shackle still attached to her leg. Using some of her magic, she easily broke the padlock before turning back to Natsu.

"Natsu...thank you for saving me..."

"No thanks needed MJ...you know what I'll do to keep my ladies safe." he replied with a slight smirk.

Mira let out a small chuckle at that as she looked around the guild hall. Bodies laid everywhere. Most were twisted and broken, the result of heavy gunfire as blood pooled around them.

"I'm glad you killed them...every single one"

"Yeah...I wouldn't have accepted a surrender from them anyway" Natsu replied as he handed Mira her clothes. "Here, why don't you get dressed? I'm gonna check his office for any intel" Natsu said in a calm tone as he pushed the door open to the leaders office. Books lay open on his desk as Natsu went over to study them. It was a list of underworld contacts and the monthly transaction for this guilds slave trade. Natsu tried not to look at the names as he placed the records into his pocket universe. A moment later, Mira walked fully dressed as she helped search the office. She remained pretty quiet, trying not to think about the events that transpired before she came across a large chest. Opening the lid, she was treated to the sight of a mountain of jewels.

Natsu was standing next to her as he let out a low whistle.

"That's some serious cash there...easily a couple million"

"Yeah...too bad it was used for the suffering of others..."

"It's not the money's fault Mira...but if you wanna leave it I wont say anything about it. After all, we're still making 500,000 on this job."

"But I'd hate to waste all of it...maybe give it to somebody in need?" she asked with a questioning look.

"How about giving it to the city? This could rebuild alot of homes in Magnolia"

"That would be good. I just don't think I could spend this...you know?"

"I gotcha MJ. Now, how about we burn this place to the ground?" he said with a feral smile as he requipped a scorcher into his hands.

"I'd thought you'd never ask" replied Mira as she took the weapon. Walking out of the office, the two walked downstairs. A few mages were still groaning in pain, the brutal fight with Natsu not completely finishing them off. Mira and Natsu ignored them as they approached the ruined doors of the front entrance. They both turned to face the slaughter of the guild hall as Mira raised the weapon.

"Ladies first" Natsu said with grin.

Mira gave a slight smirk before she pressed down on the trigger. A stream of flames shot out, washing over anything and anybody in the way. Soon, the walls were burning as Mira screamed out "BURN! BURN YOU BASTARDS!" her rage apparent while she weaved the stream of fire back and forth. Soon, the fuel tank ran empty before she handed the weapon back to Natsu.

"Thanks...I really needed that" stated Mira as the two turned around and walked out of the guild hall. Walking down the path of severed heads, the two didn't look back as the fire started raging out of control, leaping to nearby trees.

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB**

If the guild was stunned before, they were speechless now. None of them had ever witnesses such brutality, such horror and death before as the two parallel mages walked away from the pyre of fire. Their eyes giving off a hardened look.

"Holy shit...that dude just wasted a whole guild of dark mages like it was nothing" said Grey in a horrified voice.

"He's a monster!" shouted out a random guild member.

"That Dragneel must be pure evil" said another. These words and others started drifting through the hall, heard by every member...especially Natsu. His temper got the best of him as he shot to his feet.

"SHUT UP! Your judging him for what he did? What about those dark mages!? They were going to make Mira a slave and do horrible, horrible things to her! All those men were murderers...you saw those spikes with heads on them!" he shouted out before looking at all the gathered mages, their eyes turned to him before he continued "Did you forget how he treated us like family? How him and Juvia treated us as friends? We all know he fought in a war...a war were whole cities died...but that doesn't make him a bad person. And do you know why? Because he saved Mira...He must truly love her to go that far. So if your gonna judge him, you might as well judge me. Because if it came down to it...I would take a life to keep the ones I love safe..." he finished quietly before sitting down once again next to Mira and Erza. The white haired woman squeezed his hand before whispering out " _thank you"_

"You would really do that, Natsu?" asked Lucy from across the table.

"Yeah...It wouldn't be on some whim though and I'd probably hate myself afterwards...but if it came down to saving any of your lives...I would." Natsu said softly as he felt an a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, Erza gave him a soft smile before speaking.

"I hope you never have to do something like that Natsu. But if you do, that would be the right reason...to save the people you love."

"Thanks Erza. Heh...I bet you want one of his guns now, don't you?"

"Perhaps...but just for emergencies...they do completely ignore magic, so that has to be useful." she replied.

"So should we keep watching? I'm kinda curious what their Magnolia looks like" asked Mira as she watched her counterpart and Dragneel walk in silence. She still couldn't help looking at the eye patch that covered her counterparts right eye. _"That's right...Dragneel said she got hit by a piece of shrapnel there...the pain must've been awful..."_

 _"_ I'm curious what the other Erza is like. Dragneel said she fought in the war with him" mentioned Erza.

"Same here! I wanna see how badass the other Grey is!" exclaimed the ice mage.

"Very well. We will keep watching. But if another violent situation arises, I want the machine shut off. Is that understood?" stated Makarov as he looked at Levy.

"Sure thing master... Huh, I wonder what my counterpart is like?" she finished as the guild settled down to watch the other universe.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

"So Natsu...how you doing?" asked Mira as she walked next to the dragon slayer.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? After all, you were just kidnapped"

"Nothing a few stiff drinks wont cure. But then, I'm not the one waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares...and it looked like a bad one"

Natsu was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "It was the slaughter of Montevado...probably one of the worst battles I've been in... right up there with Operation Hollowstorm... But for how bad it was for me, it was worse for Erza. But, you already know that."

"Yeah...she did almost die there."

"Having her blood on my hands...hearing her screams...it haunts me Mira...but that's not even the worst part."

"That's not the worst part? You barely got out of there alive! You had to burn her wounds shut in an evac raven!"

"Yeah I did...but I also had to order her to open fire on unarmed civilians...that must've killed her on the inside. I know she understands why it had to be done...hell, she'd probably make the same call I did back then if the situation arose again. But still...we killed hundreds of civilians."

"You know there wasn't anything you could do. The locust were using them as human shields, and if they had reached the line..."

"Thousands upon thousands would've died...yeah I know. It's the cold math of war. Save ten and let one die, or try saving the one and everybody dies" he finished as he ran a hand through his salmon locks. "Think we can talk about something else?"

"Sure. So, what was the other universe like? You just mentioned they were really nice people...although it amazes me you fought those four mages just so you could play a prank on Grey."

"Yeah...that was pretty damn funny. To answer your question though...they were good people. Really happy with no problems...well they had problems, but nothing too major"

"What kind of problems?"

"Oh you know, the occasional dark guild or a dust up between Phantom Lord. But overall, they were a bunch of goofy, happy kids"

"That's good to hear...so I hear you were quite the match maker over there?"

"Haha, yeah. My counterpart told me who he liked in the guild and I so betrayed him. Made him and Erza go on a double date with me and Juvia"

"You picked Erza over me!" Mira shouted as she slapped Natsu upside the head in annoyance.

Natsu let out a small chuckle before looking over at the woman. "Sure did. And do you know why?"

"Why?" Mira asked with hint of anger.

"Because it's soooo much fun to tease Erza! You should've seen how red she got! It was priceless!"

"Well if she was embarrassed I guess it's okay" Mira smirked before another question came to her.

"So Natsu. Tell me a secret that nobody else knows about"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'm your girlfriend and I wanna know!"

"Tch...fine. Sometimes when I'm in a really big battle...you know the kind were people are dying all around me and the gunfire is so thick you could walk on it...I sing to myself in my head."

"You sing? Do you think you can sing this song for me?"

"sigh...I guess, but it's an old Seran song...so I dunno all the words" he finished as Mira waited for him to start.

"All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow...

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very mad world  
Mad world..."

Mira had a tear in her eye as she listened to the sad, old melody. Natsu's voice carrying a sad tone as he finished the song.

"That was beautiful Natsu...a perfect fit for our lives"

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB**

"That song was so sad..." replied Juvia as a single tear dripped down her cheek as she looked at the others. Some were misting around the eyes, the sorrowful melody pulling at their heartstrings.

"What kind of horrible things has he seen? It's like the whole Mira being kidnapped is just another day for them..." mentioned Cana from close by.

Well, he did say it was a nightmarish war...that it was hell..." This is probably some of the stuff he was talking about...stuff he didn't want us to know.." responded Lucy sadly as she petted Happy in her lap.

"Yeah...but he saved Erza too...he had to make such horrible choices...choices that could break people... And on top of that, he burned her wounds shut, it must've been horrible" responded Natsu quietly as the guild continued to watch the two mages.

"My counterpart had to fire on helpless civilians...I can't even imagine how bad that battle must've been to get that desperate..." Erza mentioned quietly as thoughts raced through her head. _"She must have horrible nightmares...I can't even imagine doing something like that...Their universe is so much darker than ours...but they keep fighting. They keep striving forward...sigh, that other Erza would probably think I'm weak..."_ the red head thought sadly before turning her attention to Dragneel and Mira once more.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C...one hour later.**

Natsu and Mira had dropped off the intel and money from the dark mages to the Rune Knights before they collected their reward. Afterwards, the two grabbed a quick lunch at a small deli. Their stomachs satisfied, they started walking through the rubble strewn streets of Magnolia, heading toward the guild hall.

Already, some buildings were being constructed while work crews cleared away rubble. However, the city had a long way to go as evidenced by the shattered, broken skyline. The guild itself had come through relatively unscathed, with just a few gaping holes in the upper floors. Natsu and Mira slowly pushed it open to see the sight a pretty full guild hall. Macao was still out, recovering from his wounds as was Cana and Gildarts. But for the most part, everybody was there. The two were approached by Erza, the woman in her combat fatigues as she smiled at the two.

"Well, it certainly looks like you were busy. Did the mission go according to plan?" she asked.

"Well, they did prove to be murderers and rapists...especially when they captured MJ...but they wont be a threat anymore"

"Glad to hear it. Such vileness cannot be allowed to exist." she finished as Juvia and Sam came up to greet him.

"Natsu! You must be hungry from your job! How about I make you some lunch!" the rainwoman asked with a smile as Happy rested on her shoulders.

"Sounds good Juv. How was fishing with Happy?"

"Juvia's the best! I don't even need a fishing pole! She just makes the fish come to me!" the little blue cat said happily before he flew off to get his fish.

"Yo Dragneel. You got a chunk in your hair' responded Sam as she leaned forward and plucked a piece of flesh from Natsu's hair. She immediately chucked it outside before continuing.

"Oh, by the way. That girl Lisanna was looking for you"

"Yeah? Where is she?" he asked before the question was answered a second later.

"NATSU! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY I LIKE LAXUS IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE GUILD!" she yelled out as she ran forward with a fist cocked back. Natsu was completely unaware as the fist connected with his face, knocking him on his ass. Looking up, he could see Lisanna standing over him as Sam laughed in the background.

"Damn Dragneel! You just got floored by a 110 pound chick!" she exclaimed between laughs as Natsu soon joined in.

"Yeah...that was a good hit." he mentioned before turning his attention to the youngest Strauss sibling. "Congratulations Lisanna...you hit harder than Grey" he said casually as the dragon slayer climbed to his feet. Grey heard this and was about to retort when Makarov climbed on top of the bar counter top.

"Alright everybody listen up! These past days have been awful. We lost Laki, Nab, Vejeeter, and Bicslow during the locust invasion...magnolia herself lost thousands upon thousands of her people...but we will persevere. For the ones that have fallen we will make sure that our lives are full and try our best to keep the ideals of Fairy Tail alive." he stated before looking at Sam. "Samantha Bryne...I realize your not a mage...but you have fought next to Natsu's side through some horrific, deadly battles. You fought and bled for this city that isn't even your home. If you so desire, I'd like to extend an invitation to join our guild." he finished as the brunette woman approached the short man.

Sam looked around the guild hall, seeing the faces of people Natsu considered family. They were all waiting expectantly for her answer as she slowly passed her gaze over them. Her eyes finally came to rest on Natsu, as he leaned against one of the pillars. He had one of those knowing smirks on his face, as if he already knew her answer. _"Not that I'll ever admit it, but I do feel happy around that cocky pink-haired bastard...plus he knows how to make a woman feel good...ah fuck it. Why not?"_ she thought as she made up her mind.

"Sure. Why not? Could be fun" she responded as Makarov smiled with glee. "Excellent! Now there is the small issue of your initiation" he replied as he handed her a small box. Sam took it was a confused look before opening the lid. Inside was a skimpy silver bikini. Looking up in horror, she saw Makarov with a camera. "If you could do some sexy poses for me, you'd make an old man so happy" he finished with a smile.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Sam shouted out before grabbing the old man by the collar and throwing him across the guild hall.

"AAIIIIEEEEE!" he screamed before colliding with Lucy's bountiful chest. "soooo soft" he murmered as he gave a soft squeeze.

"Get off me pervert!' shouted Lucy as she punched the old man to the floor before glaring at Sam. "Hey! Watch where your throwing that old man! He just copped a feel!"

"Oh? I didn't think you'd mind seeing as you practically wear nothing, blondie" Sam replied with a smirk.

"That's it! I'm taking you down!" shouted Lucy as she ran toward Sam with a fist cocked back. Sam dodged the attack before tripping the blonde girl up. She stumbled forward, colliding with Laxus. This caused the lightning mage to fall forward into Lisanna. His fall was broken by the Strauss girl, but not before his face was pressed against her breasts.

"Laxus..." the girl said in a calm, but scary voice as the lightning mage took a few steps back, trying to work on an apology. He didn't get the chance as Lisanna cocked a fist back. "YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH THOSE!" she screamed as her fist connected with his face. The man flew backwards, before colliding with Gajeel.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" the black haired man shouted out as Laxus didn't even bother with a response. He promptly kicked the iron dragon slayer across the room, knocking the man into Grey. This started a shouting match before the two mages started throwing kicks and punches at each other. Natsu was laughing his ass off before he was punched by Lucy in the jaw.

"Don't laugh! And that was for what you did to my apartment!" she shouted, sending the pink haired man flying into Grey.

"Hey! Don't touch me you pink bastard!" yelled Grey as he punched Natsu in the stomach. Natsu took the hit, then snapped off a spin kick, sending Grey to collide with Levy's table, spilling research notes everywhere.

"MY RESEARCH! Your gonna pay for that!" Levy exclaimed as she sent a small, but powerful fist into his face. The man went flying again, before landing on the table of Elfman and Evergreen, spilling their food everywhere.

"IT"S NOT MANLY TO DISTURB EVERGREEN"S LUNCH!" shouted Elfman as he sent a fist down at the table. Grey managed to roll out of the way in time, coming to his feet in a second. "Nobody gives a shit!" Grey yelled out, punching Elfman in the gut. This time, Elfman went flying...straight toward Mira.

During this whole ordeal, Erza was sitting contently at the bar, about to take bite of her favorite strawberry cheesecake. _"Finally! My favorite! After months and months, I can finally have a slice of my favorite dessert!"_ she thought happily. She was about to take a bite before Elfman slid across the bar, destroying her dessert in the process.

"My cheesecake...WHO"S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" she screamed out before looking over to see Mira smirking at her.

"Oh? Did I mess up your dessert? Cause honestly all that fat will just got to your boobs" Mira mocked as Lucy punched Sam in the gut behind her.

"Natsu happens to like my big boobs!" shouted out Erza as she charged toward her rival. As the two charged, they didn't see Juvia walk out from behind the bar with a lunch prepared for Natsu. The three collided, spilling the meal all over the floor as Juvia stared in shock. _"I made that for Natsu...just for Natsu...and these two ruined it..."_

"LOVE RIVAL"S WILL PAY!" The rain woman screamed out as she snapped off a punch at Erza while sending a kick to Mira's midsection. After that, the whole guild erupted into chaos as every single mage present fought. Well...except for Makarov. He took the time to sneak up on Juvia before slapping her finely toned ass. She let out a surprised 'EEEEEK!" before slapping the mage across the hall. The man landed near a fighting Natsu and Grey, the two not even bothering to throw insults anymore as they beat the crap out of each other.

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB...**

"Their insane...every single one of them" muttered Makarov as he watched the other Fairy Tail fight among themselves.

"Look at that Sam woman go! She's like a female Natsu! And she doesn't even have any magic!" exclaimed Mira as the brunette knocked out Loki in one hit.

"Holy crap...I'm awesome!" shouted Levy as she watched her counterpart punch Evergreen in the stomach.

"Your not the only one! Look at the other Lucy kick ass!" the blonde said with glee as her doppleganger got Erza in a chokehold. This gave the other Mira a chance to attack the scarlet knight with a well placed punch to the stomach. Moment's later, all three were attacked by a rampaging Juvia and Sam, starting a five way fight.

"I think I understand...despite the horrible things they've seen, the friends they've lost...they still love each other as a family...it's how they cope" said Cana as she took a swig of beer. By now, the other guild fight was finally winding down, with a victorious Natsu standing over an unconscious Grey.

"Oh damn...looks like you lost again, ice cube' gloated Natsu with a smile.

"Shut up Natsu, you got laid out by Lisanna!"

"So what? It's great to see her alive and well!"

"I just can't believe she likes me...or the other me" replied the lightning mage as he watched his counterpart floor Gajeel.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

The guild fight had finally died down, leaving most of the guild passed out. Their unconscious bodies littered the guild hall as Natsu stood over the passed out form of Grey. He was joined by his four girlfriends and Laxus...although Erza had a boot planted on Lucy's back, the poor girl trying to apologize.

"I'm sorry Erza! I just got carried away! I just really, really wanted to punch Natsu!"

"Well...I can understand that. But you still must be punished...hmmm. Now what should I do?' she pondered as the the blonde girl struggled below her.

"Hey Scarlet! Have her wear this for a day" Sam said as she tossed the box that started the whole thing. Erza caught it before looking inside. The red head smirking with a sadistic smile as Happy landed on her shoulder.

"Ohhhh. Lucy will hate wearing that!" the little blue cat exclaimed before he landed on Natsu's shoulders. "Natsu you were so cool! And you beat up Grey!"

"Sure did little buddy...now it's pranking time!" before he looked over at Mira. "Hey, wanna help me get this bastard good?"

"Sure thing Natsu!" Mira replied with a smile.

"What are you gonna do with him?" asked Laxus.

"First of all I'm gonna need a camera, three bottles of syrup, and some feathers."

"Oh! Juvia will help! There are some feather pillows in storage" she replied as Mira went into the kitchen to get some syrup. Sam managed to find a camera behind the bar while Erza made Lucy promise to fulfill her punishment tomorrow. A few minutes later, the girls returned with the items in hand.

"Alright Laxus, do you mind carrying him?"

"I guess, but where are we taking him?"

"You'll see..." Natsu replied with a humorous tone.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the six mages were gathered in front of a seedy looking bar in the red light district of Magnolia. Looking up, you could a sign that read 'Slippery Pole' while some butch, muscular guys stood around outside.

"Your bringing him here!? Damn man, that's cruel" Laxus stated with a chuckle as Natsu led the way inside. The interior was full of thumping dance music and strobe lights as men danced with each other.

"Hey Sam, grab a chair for my friend. Erza, do you have any rope?'

"That's a silly question...of course I do." the red head replied as she brought a length of rope out. By now Laxus had placed Grey in the chair as many of the patrons surrounded the group of mages on the dance floor. Natsu ignored them as he quickly tied Grey to the chair.

"Now...who wants to cover him with syrup while someone else uses the feathers?" Natsu asked his companions as Mira approached ans started to pour syrup over the passed out ice mage. after that was done, the remaining members each took turns dumping feathers on Grey. Spotting two hulking men in cut-off shorts and tight muscle shirts, Natsu grabbed their attention.

"Hey, you two mind posing with my passed out buddy there?"

"Sure. No problem...after all he is a cutie" one of the men replied as they got into sexy poses.

"Alright Sam. Time to take some pictures!" Natsu exclaimed as the brunette smiled evilly. The shutter clicked away a few times before Grey stated to wake up.

 _"Where the hell am I? and why do I feel so sticky?"_ Grey thought to himself before taking in his surroundings. There were a bunch of dancing men around him, thrusting in his general direction. Grey tried to escape, but found he couldn't. Looking down, he discovered his body covered in feathers and syrup before the laughter reached his ears.

"OH DAMN! You see his face?' asked Sam between bouts of laughter as she clutched her side. Natsu, Laxus, and the other girls were all laughing at him before he lost his cool.

"THE HELL YOU DO FLAME-BRAIN!" Grey screamed out as gyrating men continued to dance around him.

"Well, you said you were an ice princess, so I figured I'd take you to some big, strapping men" he said with a huge grin before looking at the others.

"So I'm gonna go pick up some tools and parts for my packhorse...anybody wanna come with?" Natsu asked casually as Grey looked on in fear.

"I'll pass, I gotta go check on the thunder legion...thanks for including me though. It was damn funny" Laxus said with a chuckle before leaving the building.

"We will all accompany you' said Erza as the ice mage continued to struggle.

"Alright, cool." Natsu said as he started walking out the bar. Looking over his shoulder, he locked eyes with Grey.

"Have a good time, buddy! We'll check on you tomorrow!" Natsu said with a wave as they left the building.

"NATSU YOU BASTARD! I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Grey shouted out as the men started gyrating closer.

* * *

The group had barely made it outside when the heard the terrified wail of Grey.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Damn, that was the best Natsu! That really made my day!" stated Mira as the five walked toward their next destination.

"I have to admit, it was quiet humorous." stated Erza as Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Juvia agrees, she hasn't laughed that hard in awhile"

"Yeah..that ice punk never really had a chance against three Gears" stated Sam as she walked next to Erza before looking over at Natsu.

"So Dragneel, why do you need more parts for the packhorse? It was running fine when we drove it home"

"Because I'll need to eventually replace the fuel source. There isn't any Imulsion on Earthland so I'll probably make a hydrogen fuel cell engine."

"Why not just install an SR magic plug?" asked Juvia.

"Two reasons. One is if Sam needs to drive, she wouldn't be able too. The other reason is that Earthland relies too much on magic. So i'll have a vehicle that doesn't"

"I suppose that makes sense" the blue hair girl replied as the group walked along the canal. The south side of the city was a complete wreck, not a single building was undamaged as the five could see the massive crater that was caused by Natsu and Juvia.

"Hard to believe it's barely been a week since that day." mentioned Mira as the group stopped to look at the crater.

"That attack you and Juvia pulled off was insane, Dragneel. It was like watching the 'Hammer of Dawn' except it was blue...what did you call it again?" asked Sam with curiousity.

"The Azure Pillar of Destruction. It only works with Juvia though. If I did a unison raid with any of you others, it would be different...Damn, it reminds me of Estana"

"Yeah...that fight was intense. While you were passed out after firing off the pillar, Hoffman told me only three hundred people made it out of fifteen thousand...At least here only a fifth of the city died" Sam stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, I guess that is the silver lining...only twenty thousand dead... pretty light casualties against the locust if you want my opinion"

"Indeed. I wish it hadn't happened, but it's nothing compared to Montevado or the siege of Jacincto...those battles were genocidal" stated Erza as her eyes gained a far off look...like she had seen things that nobody could comprehend. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder before looking to who it was.

"You alright Erza? You had that far-away look" asked Natsu in concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine... How about we go get those parts and help you on your truck?"

"Sure. Sounds good"

Within the hour, the five members of Fairy Tail were walking up the path to their home. Being that it was still early afternoon, Natsu immediately walked over to his truck, popping the hood. Bringing out his tools and supplies, he immediately went to work as Happy landed on a nearby barrel.

"Are you really gonna fix all that Natsu?"

"Sure am little buddy. This baby will be able to travel all over Fiore when I'm done!"

"Would you like any help, Natsu?" asked Erza as she peered into the engine.

"Actually, if you could reload the mulcher in the back, that would be helpful. Maybe show Mira and Juvia how it works?"

"Juvia was going to make a late lunch for everybody...if you don't mind Natsu"

"Jeez Juv, you don't need to ask my permission or anything. If you wanna make something, go ahead" he mentioned before digging back into the engine.

"Well, while your getting all sweaty and sexy, I'm gonna go work out" Sam said with a smirk before she walked behind the house to the training area near the river.

"Come on Mira, I'll show you how to reload the machine gun. Could save your life one day" said Erza as she climbed into the truck, Mira following her. Thus, the area was overcome with silence as the inhabitants of the home worked diligently...

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB**

The guild had erupted in laughter after seeing the fate of the other Grey Fullbuster. Obviously it was Natsu who was laughing the most at the ice-mages suffering.

"Oh man! That was great! I thought that video recording was awesome, but this is even better! I really need to go there and get some prank idea's from Dragneel. He's like an evil genius!"

"He does seem to have a knack for pranks...although I wonder what Grey will do to repay this attack? Because it seems that my counterpart doesn't seem to care about punishing those two" stated Erza with a small, humorous smile as she looked at a glowering Grey.

"Just you wait Dragneel...I'm gonna come there and kick your teeth in" Grey muttered under his breath as watched the mages leave the gay bar.

The guild was soon treated to the ruins of a devastated Magnolia. Even now, a few bodies were still floating in the canal as the the guild listened to the morbid conversations of the five.

"A fifth of Magnolia died!? And they consider that light casualties?" asked Lucy in shock.

Erza ignored the blonde as she listened to the mages talk. _"the Azure Pillar of Destruction? Hammer of Dawn? Estana? Monetvado? The siege of Jacincto? Tens of thousands dead in these battles...just what the hell are these locust like?"_ The red head thought to herself as they continued to watch the five people leave the city. They soon saw a decently large home loom in the distance with a large military vehicle parked to the side.

"Holy shit! Is that my house?" asked Natsu in awe as his counterpart started to work on the truck with Happy.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Happy as he watched his counterpart lift a wrench to Dragneel.

"Damn it! Now I wanna visit even more!" exclaimed Natsu loudly, excitement in his voice.

"Well too bad. You and Grey start your training with me tomorrow, so you wont be going anywhere" stated Laxus as he cracked his knuckles in emphasis.

"R..right. How could I forget...he he" Natsu said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'd really like to spar with my counterpart...see where I measure up" stated Gajeel as he watched the two women working on the machine gun.

"Well, your all gonna have to wait for another day, cause the IVD is almost out of power" stated Levy as the images started to fade.

"I feel the same. I wanna know how the other Lucy got so strong she could fight Erza" stated the blonde before she felt an icy glare directed at her. Looking up, she saw Erza staring at her with a hardened look.

"Uh...not that I would fight you Erza! But to have that strength on missions would make them easier...right?" the blonde exclaimed in a panic.

"Just as long as it's for the benefit of the guild...cause i'd hate to have to punish you..." the red head stated with a steely glare.

"Of...of course Erza! Wouldn't dream of it!" the blonde responded before looking at a worried Cana. "You okay Cana?"

"Uh yeah...just...do you think this is the norm for them? Or we just caught them on a really bad day? Cause, if this is the norm...I'd hate to see bad days..." she trailed off as her words sunk in.

"Maybe some of the other members will be more forthcoming when we go visit in a few weeks?" mentioned Juvia before she retreated into thought. _"That crater was huge! Did Dragneel and the other Juvia really do that to save the city? I know she showed me that one picture of a locust...and it looked terrifying...but how many would it take to make a battle that desperate?" Sigh...I hope I never see those monsters..."_

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

Sam Had just finished doing a rep of push ups before she approached an outdoor punching bag. Getting into the rythym of her training, she soon lost her self in her thoughts as she continued to punch the bag. She didn't even feel the slight build-up of heat in her hands as she continued her workout. It wasn't until her right fist punched into the bag did she notice something was wrong. Pulling her fist out, she saw it covered in a blood red hue as a few sparks of electricity jumped around.

"holy shit...HOLY SHIT! DRAGNEEL! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Sam shouted. Moments later, Natsu, Erza, Mira, and Happy were rounding the corner of the house in a full sprint, looking for a fight. They did not expect to see Sam with a glowing red hand. Natsu slowed down as he approached the female soldier.

"How the hell did that happen? Last time I checked, your hand didn't glow" said Natsu as he studied the red, crackling energy.

"I don't know! I was just working on my punches when I just punctured the bag with my fist!"

"Hmmm...what do you two think?" asked Natsu as he looked over to Mira and Erza.

"If I didn't know better...I'd say she developed magic. Sam, do you think you can try to concentrate? Maybe form it into a blast?" asked Mira.

"I'll try...this is kinda freaky though..." Sam muttered as she extended her arm toward the empty forest.

" _Okay...just try to clear your mind...concentrate..."_ the woman thought to herself as she could slowly feel the magic running through her body. It was gathering at her palm before a small, red orb appeared. She kept it steady until it proved too taxing. A second later, the orb of red magic, no larger than four inched in diameter shot away at a high speed. It flew into the forest before detonating in the distance. The blast was quite large...especially for a first time magic user. An explosion of red energy consumed an area of forest that was equal to the size of the guild hall.

Natsu let out a long whistle of admiration as Sam let out a predatory smile. It was short lived however, as she collapsed to the ground. Natsu was at her side in an instant, rolling her over onto her back. Sam was covered in a sheen of sweat as she panted heavily with a big smirk on her face.

"Oh fuck yeah...I'm so using this" she finished before promptly passing out.

"Is she okay, Natsu?" asked Happy as he landed nearby, his face showing concern.

"Yeah...she probably just used all her magic at once...not surprising if you think about" as he bent down to pick her up. He soon was carrying her bridal style toward the back patio door.

"Damn, she's gonna be pissed when she finds out I carried her like this" Natsu exclaimed while Mira let out a small giggle as Erza opened the door.

"What happened to Sam!? I was in the kitchen when I heard an explosion!" exclaimed Juvia.

"Apparently, Sam can now use magic" stated Erza as she walked next to Natsu. Juvia stood aside as the trio passed through the doorway into the house. Leading the way, Natsu took the brunette to her room before setting her on the bed.

"Not much to do now except let her sleep" he mentioned out loud before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Well dinner is about done. I'll make sure to save some for Sam though when she wakes up" mentioned Juvia as she started setting the table. The beautiful water mage had made BBQ wings with sides of celery. A dish that they all ended up enjoying. Even Happy decided to try a couple.

"These are really good Juvia! Now I have another favorite food besides fish!" the cat exclaimed from his spot at the table as he demolished a total of six chicken wings.

"I wish I could cook like this..." muttered Erza as she nursed a bottle of beer.

"Don't worry about cooking Erza, You can't be good at everything..." Natsu stated before taking a sip of whiskey from his glass.

"Says the guy who can blow up cites and fix anything mechanical." she retorted.

"Hey! I'm not perfect...I can't navigate a boat for instance"

"Really?" But you don't get sick on transportation anymore"

"Doesn't change the fact I don't know crap about navigating and sailing a ship" he stated with a toothy smile before he stood up with a stretch. "Well thank you for the delicious dinner Juv. Really hit the spot. But think I'm gonna take a shower...still have some crap in my hair" he chuckled before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

"I think I'll go join him" stated Mira as she stood up.

"WHAT! Why do you think you should shower with him!?" Erza asked loudly as Juvia gave a deathly glare.

"Because when we got back today, Natsu failed to mention I was almost gang-raped! And that I had a knife to my throat! So I think I get some alone time with him!" Mira said hotly as she jabbed a finger at Erza's chest.

" _That's what almost happened? Damn it...why didn't they say anything?"_ Erza thought before letting out a deep sigh.

"Sorry Mira. Didn't know it was that bad..."

"Juvia would like to apologize too. Mira should go spend some time alone with Natsu"

"Why are you all fighting about showering with Natsu? Couldn't you all just go in?" asked Happy as he didn't understand the complete situation. Erza and Juvia blushed heavily at the thought. However, Mira pressed her index finger to her chin in thought. " _Hmmm. That could be fun. Not tonight obviously, but maybe in the future? I'm sure Natsu would enjoy it for sure."_

Shrugging her shoulders, the white haired woman left her two blushing friends and headed upstairs. Approaching Natsu's bedroom, she slowly opened the door before closing it behind her. With a soft click, she locked it before looking around the room. Natsu couldn't be found, but the bathroom door was slightly ajar with the sound of a running shower reaching her ears.

"Perfect" she said softly before the beautiful, busty woman started shedding her clothes. In less than a minute, the white haired beauty was completely nude as she walked toward the bathroom. Opening the door as quietly as possible, she snuck into the steam filled bathroom. Within seconds, she was across the room as she opened the shower stall door. Stepping in, she found the water a pleasant temperature as she studied the muscular back of Natsu. _"It's now or never"_ she thought before she pressed her ample chest to his back, embracing him in a hug.

"Guess who..." she said in a playful voice as a deep chuckle rose from his throat.

"Hmmm. I could guess...or just turn around and see how beautiful you are" replied Natsu as he turned to face her. Taking in her nude form, his eyes traveled from her long shapely legs to her thin waist. His eyes continued upwards past her ample breasts before he finally settled on her angelic face. Natsu let out a big grin, his facial scar pulling at the corner of his mouth before he leaned in and kissed Mira with passion. It lasted for a whole twenty seconds before he broke away, a small frown on his features.

"You sure you want to do this? Especially with what happened earlier today?"

"Damn right I do! If anything, seeing you destroy and kill those bastards just made me want you more...now it's time for your reward" she finished in a sultry voice as she started kissing her way down his muscled torso. She soon found herself kneeling in front of his growing member as she studied it with lustful eyes. Not waiting anymore, she licked it from the base of the balls to the tip before taking it in her mouth. This elicited a groan from the Dragonslayer as he stood there in the cascading water, pleasure running through his body. Taking it out of her mouth, she want back to the base before starting to suck on his large balls. Mira did this for a whole thirty seconds as she sucked and licked before going back to the blowjob. For the next five minutes, she would switch between sucking his large balls and running her tongue along his shaft. " _Damn...I love his balls..."_ she thought before placing them back in her mouth. After another full minute of sucking on his testicles, she released them with a resounding pop. A second later, she felt herself being abruptly lifted to her feet as Natsu shut off the water.

"Enough of this teasing...time for the main event" he stated in a husky tone while drying the two off with a low amount of magic. Mira smiled in anticipation before running toward the bedroom, ready to claim her love. The Strauss girl was already laying on the bed when Natsu entered the bedroom. The springs creaked slightly as he laid down next to her before kissing her deeply. He played with one of her large breasts as he continued to kiss her before Mira pushed him onto his back.

"Time to ride my dragon" she said sexily before straddling the man moments later. Lining herself up with his impressive 9 inch member, Mira slowly lowered herself down. Giving a small hiss at the pain in her nether regions, she stopped until it subsided.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...just first time for me..." she replied as the pain finally eased away. With it gone, she slowly started to bounce up and down, taking more and more of his member into her. Soon she enveloped the nine inches completely as Mira started to ride harder. Feeling a strong pair of hands on her breasts, she looked down into Natsu's eyes. They were filled with lust and hunger. Leaning forward, she brought her breasts toward his mouth. Mira soon felt the teasing touch of his tongue on her hardened nipples as she fucked him harder.

"Oh my God Natsu! Your so big!" she exclaimed between thrusts a few minutes later.

"And your super tight Mira...god damn!" Natsu stated before they started to slow down. Mira climbed off of him a minute later before getting on her hands and knees on the bed.

"i think it's about time you get to ride me..." she smirked at him before the man got behind her. She felt him enter her lower entrance as she let out a small moan. Feeling a heavy hand on her back, she lowered her head and shoulders to the bed as Natsu slammed into her from behind. She was gripping the bed sheets with her hands, biting her lower lip as pleasure continued to wrack her body. _"OH MY GOD! This feels amazing! No wonder Erza and Juvia were jealous"_ she thought to herself before hearing a commanding tone.

"Turn over"

Mira complied as he pulled out, flipping herself onto her back.

"Sooo...how do you want it?" he asked as he positioned himself before her entrance.

"As hard as you can..." she responded while spreading her legs. She soon felt him slide inside her as the beautiful woman let out a moan of pleasure

"Good...now keep doing that" she replied sexily as her man slowly eased back and forth. After a few minutes the two got used to the rhythm before Mira muttered out "Harder" in a lusty voice. Natsu immediately complied, placing his hands on her inner thighs before pushing her legs back. Natsu was starting to fuck her with a new found intensity as her ankles were pushed back behind her head, her breasts jiggling with each hard thrust as he continued to hammer into her. "OH GOD! FUCK ME NATSU!" Mira screamed out in passion.

"God damn Mira...I didn't know you were this flexible" Natsu said in a low voice before he leaned forward, kissing the woman deeply. She was gasping for breath between thrusts and his kisses before he increased his pace even more. " _OH MY GOD! THIS FEELS AMAZING!_ " she thought before starting to feel a pressure building in her body.

"Oh God Natsu! I'm gonna cum!" she said loudly before her body started to shudder as she released. The wet slapping sounds of their lovemaking reached her ears before she heard Natsu speak above her.

"Damn...I can feel it getting close! Where do you want it Mira!?"

"My face...I want to feel you on me Natsu." she responded as the man quickly climbed off of her. She was on her knees in a second before he approached her with a large, glistening member. He started to stroke it for a few seconds before his cock erupted. His seed landed on her lips, chin, and one of her cheeks before he finally sighed with contentment.

"God damn Mira...I can honestly say that none of the others did that"

"Well, I am your demon...I do have to be badder than the others" she smiled before rising to her feet, She soon headed to the bathroom to clean herself off as Natsu laid down in the bed, a smile on his face. A minute later, Mira emerged before she climbed into bed with her man, draping an arm across his chest as she nuzzled close to him.

"That was incredible Natsu...definitely worth the wait."

"No kidding, you really outdid yourself...where did you learn all that stuff anyway?" he asked.

"Porn Lacrimas. Thought I'd learn something for when we finally got together" she said with a smirk before it faded with a look of worry.

"Natsu...your not gonna have to choose between one of us right? Because I don't think I could live with that..."

"No. Your all my mates...at least that was what Igneel told me all those years ago. I was just a kid back then, so I didn't understand all of it. But basically I could have four to six wives to make sure a strong bloodline survived. However those I choose would be everything to me...and if anybody hurt the ones I loved. They would die. So don't worry about losing me to another woman. Your here to stay"

"That's a relief...I know you said you didn't care what society thinks, but it's good to hear" She said softly before planting a kiss on his cheek. The white haired girl soon found herself drifting off to sleep minutes later, soon followed by Natsu as darkness took hold.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail. The next day.**

It was around ten in the morning when Natsu and his girlfriends walked into the guild. While Erza and Sam were in their standard military fatigues, Mira had decided to wear her 'property of Natsu' shirt. This elicited jealous glares from Juvia, the rainwoman vowing to get a matching shirt to impress her Natsu.

"I can't believe you wore that..." said Sam as she glanced over to Mira.

"Oh your just jealous. I can get you one if you'd like?"

"Fuck that. I'm not some love sick teenager."

"Actually Mira, I wouldn't mind having one" replied Erza as she butted into the conversation.

"Me too! Then we can all show Natsu how much we love him!" Juvia exclaimed happily.

"I get it now...your all messed up in the head. Like padded cell, throw away the key messed up. Well you can keep all your lovey-dovey crap to yourselves" Sam finished before taking a seat at the bar. Glenn was there, eating a stack of pancakes with bacon as he nodded a greeting to his sergeant. While her squadmate continued to stuff his face, Sam looked around the hall, taking in the sights.

Most of the members were already there, making plans for the day. But that wasn't the only thing happening. Some familiar faces had finally returned. Alzack was back with Bisca, the man finally well enough to visit. His arm was still in a sling, but he was healing. At the next table was Macao, sitting with Wakaba as they toasted his health. Macao locked eyes with Natsu, a silent word of thanks passing from the older man. Near the bar, however was the best sight yet. It was Cana standing upright on her brand new leg as Gildarts smiled behind her. The duo approached Natsu, eager to speak with the soldier.

"Natsu...there aren't enough words to express how thankful I am. You saved my little girl and I will never forget it" The ace of Fairy Tail said as he extended a hand. Natsu clasped it in his own, giving a respectable handshake.

"No need to thank me Gildarts...I just did what needed to be done" he replied before looking over at Cana. She had a bright smile as she embraced him in a large hug.

"Thank you Natsu...thank you for saving my life" she said softly before planting a kiss on his scarred cheek. This didn't go un-noticed by Mira, Erza, and Juvia. The words "love rival" could be heard from Juvia before Natsu was released from the embrace.

"Think nothing of it Cana. I'm just glad to see you up and about. How's the new leg anyway?"

"Pretty fucking awesome. It's made from titanium and covered in realistic skin. Except for the surgery scar, you can't even tell the difference!"

"Damn! That does sound pretty cool. I bet you could kick some major ass with that leg now" he said with a smirk. The card mage didn't get a chance to comment as a shout broke through the guild hall.

"CANA!" shouted out Lucy as she sprinted toward one of her best friends. The two embraced in a sisterly hug before she finally took a step back seconds later.

"Uh, not that I'm thrilled to see you Lucy...but why are you wearing a silver bikini?"

"It's my punishment for getting Erza in a chokehold yesterday..." the blonde said with a sigh.

"Damn! I missed that!" Cana exclaimed before looking past Lucy to an approaching Grey. A few feathers were still stuck to his skin as he approached Natsu.

"Your gonna pay Natsu...maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow...but I will get you back" The ice mage threatened before Natsu let out a sharp laugh.

"Damn I hope so! Otherwise it wouldn't be fun!"

Grey ignored the man, walking past everybody to sit at his favorite table, already trying to think of a scheme against Natsu.

"What the hell happened to him?" asked Gildarts.

"Eh. We covered him in syrup and feathers before leaving him in a gay dance bar"

As soon as Natsu said that, the father and daughter erupted in laughter. They continued to laugh for a full five minutes before Gildarts finally got himself under control.

"Oh man! I wish I could've seen that! Your like an evil pranking genius!"

"Well...I do try to make life interesting. But you mind catching up later? I need to talk to Levy"

"Sure Natsu. Maybe later I'll treat you to a few drinks?"

"Sounds good Gildarts" Natsu replied over his shoulder while walking toward Levy's table. Gajeel was sitting nearby, munching on a plate of iron as she worked on the IVD.

"So how's it coming Lev?" Natsu asked as he sat down across from the short script mage.

"Pretty good. Should have it up and running in half an hour or so" she replied while she replaced a small component.

"Good. You need any help?"

"I should be fine. I'll let you know when its done"

"Alright...thanks Levy" Natsu finished before leaving the table. Sitting down at an empty one, he was soon joined by Echo squad.

"Yo man, sorry I've been a stranger, but I've been helping folks around town...couldn't just sit around you know?" said Glenn as he sat down with a plate of bacon. Natsu grabbed a piece, savoring the delicious breakfast meat before replying.

"It's alright. Glad you actually found something to help the people with. Say, you haven't been developing any magic powers have you?"

"Uh no, can't say I have" Glenn replied before munching on another slice of bacon.

"You know Parks, you eat that stuff as much as Carmine" replied Sam before she grabbed a slice for herself.

"Can you blame me? So much good food here...none of that processed crap back home. But why do you ask, Natsu?"

"Cause Sam here displayed some magic yesterday...feel up for a little demonstration?"

"...Sure. Why not?" the leader of Echo squad replied before lifting one of her hands. Concentrating for a few seconds, a small, reddish ball with crackling electricity appeared in her hands.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Glenn as he studied the orb along with nearby guild members. Sam willed it to disappear a few seconds later, the strain apparent on her face.

"I still need alot of training and practice before I'll be able to use it effectively...but yeah. Fucking magic, Bitches" she exclaimed with a predatory smile.

"OH! I completely forgot to get you a guild mark!" exclaimed Mira from the end of the table before running to the bar. Rifling through a few shelves, she found it before hurrying back.

"So Sam, where do you want it and what color?"

"Black...and on my left shoulder" she replied before lifting up her sleeve. With a press of the stamp, a Fairy Tail emblem was planted onto the Gears shoulder, making it official.

"Damn, that's pretty cool Sarge. You have a name for your magic yet?" he asked as Erza stole his last slice of bacon.

"I was thinking of Phoenix Fire?"

"Sound's pretty cool to me" replied the asian man as he reached for more bacon. Finding empty air, he looked down to an empty plate. "Yo. Did you guys eat all my bacon?"

"Sorry Glenn, but it was really good" Erza replied with a smirk.

"...You guys suck" he responded as Levy approached the table, IVD in hand.

"Hey Natsu! It's ready if you want to call your friends on Sera"

"Thanks Lev" Natsu replied as he took the IVD. Inputting the correct dimension coordinates, he activated the device...

* * *

 **Jacincto Command Center...**

"So Corporal Baird, how long before you get that dimensional machine working again?" asked Hoffman as he stood in the command center with Delta squad. As always, Lieutenant Stroud was by his side, ready to carry out his orders. However, for the first time in years, the room was silent. With the destruction of Nexus and the city saved, COG forces actually had some much needed downtime to replenish stocks and make much needed repairs to all manner of machinery.

"Well since Dragneel was an insane bastard, the wiring on this thing is all over the place. Sure, I'll be able to get it working in a few more days, but it would've been easier if he left instructions or something...sir"

 **"POP!** "

"Corporal. I didn't order you to activate that IVD" stated Hoffman as a static ball of electricity hung in the air.

"Wasn't me sir" stated Baird as the ball of electricity expanded into a viewing window. There before them stood Natsu and the rest of Echo squad, alive and well.

"Holy shit! Natsu?"

"Hey Baird...good to see you" Natsu replied before turning his attention to Hoffman. "Sorry it took so long sir, had some difficulties."

Hoffman was silent for a moment before he finally managed to from words. "Son...how the hell are you still alive? I know the rest of Echo was away from the blast zone...but you were at ground zero if I'm not mistaken?"

"Long story short Colonel, me and Juvia got blasted into another universe. They patched us up and helped me and my lady get home."

"Dragneel...you must have the luck of the devil. I've never heard of anybody surviving a hammer blast...let alone two people." he said with a shake of his head before turning to Sam.

"Sergeant, what's the status of Echo?"

"Were good sir...although something strange happened"

"Define strange"

"I developed magic, Sir. Happened when I was training" Sam replied before forming a small ball of magic in her hands. It didn't last long, disappearing after a few seconds.

"...Well I'll be damned" replied Hoffman as Cole let out a hearty laugh.

"Damn! Now Sam will be even scarier to you Baird!" the large man said with a grin as the Dom gave a small chuckle. Marcus remained stoic as he watched events unfold.

"Colonel? What are your orders?" Sam asked as Victor was snapped out of his thoughts.

"To be honest with you Sergeant, I'm not sure. Right now we haven't seen a single sign of the locust since your squad and Delta blew up Nexus. A squad like yours would be wasted just sitting around to be honest.." he replied before Natsu spoke up.

"Sir, if that's the case...why not just have us stay here? There's alot of bad guys that need killing on my world and we can take care of that. Plus, if the locust re-emerge, you can call us up and we can be on site in minutes"

"Huh...that's not a bad option. Alright Echo, you'll be on standby in case shit hits the fan once again"

"Thank you sir...um, how's Jacincto doing?"

"Well we didn't sink into the earth if that's what your asking" Hoffman replied before his gaze softened. "You saved millions of lives Echo...and killed untold numbers of locust. Once this war is over, your all getting statues built in your honor"

"You know a statue isn't important to me, sir...saving lives is"

"I know, son. But the people will want it"

"If you say so sir"

"I do...now is there anything else?"

"No sir"

"Alright then. I'll inform you if anything develops concerning the locust"

"Yes sir" stated Natsu before he shut down the comm window.

"I can't believe he survived...I mean thats crazy right?" asked Dom to nobody in particular.

"Like I said...the luck of the devil" stated Hoffman before he turned back to the blonde man. "Make sure to get that thing working ASAP. As for the rest of you, your dismissed"

With a nod, Delta filed out of the room, heading toward their next tasks.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

"Well...that's that. Looks like the war's on standby for the moment" stated Glenn as Natsu handed the IVD back to Levy.

"Yeah...that's some pretty good fucking news if you ask me" stated Natsu before he looked at Sam.

"So how about we start training that magic of yours?"

"Sound's good. I'm always in favor of more firepower" the brunette smirked as the two stood up. Noticing that others were still sitting, Natsu turned to them with a questioning look. "You guys coming?"

"Sorry Natsu. Myself and Juvia need to go pick up some stuff at the marketplace...they finally have it back up and running"

"Huh, alright. What about you Mira?"

"Sorry, but during your video chat with Hoffman, Porlyusica called. She said I can stop by to get a new eye put in" the woman replied as she pointed to her black eye-patch.

"Well, that's some good news. What about you Glenn? Wanna tag along?"

"Sorry bro. The Rune Knight commander offered me a job to train his men...they are a god-damn sorry lot" he finished before rising from the table.

"I'll go with you Natsu!" stated Happy as he landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Come on Dragneel...I don't wanna stand here all day" indicated Sam as she started walking out of the hall. Shrugging his shoulders, Natsu followed her to start the new mages training.

* * *

Happy was riding on Natsu's shoulders ss the two Gears walked down the road in relatives silence when a thought occurred to him.

"Natsu? Have you visited...the others? At the cemetery?"

"Not yet...guess I should though..." he replied in a low tone before looking at Sam. "Do you mind if I pay my respects to my fallen friends?"

Sam's face gave a hardened look before she replied with cold eyes. "If you want...but don't expect me to say anything...never been good at funerals..."

"I wont...just a little company would be nice." he responded before the trio started making their way to the magnolia cemetery. Soon the three were standing near four fresh grave markers, indicating the final resting places of the fallen Fairy Tail mages. They had been buried next to Jet and Droy, giving Natsu a view of his six dead family members. He stood there in silence, studying the names of the fallen. Natsu didn't shed tears or blow up in rage at the sight of the buried. _"I'm sorry this happened to you all...none of you deserved this..."_ he thought stoically before abruptly turning around. "Let's go" he said in a dark tone as he led the way out of the cemetery.

Twenty minutes later, the three had arrived back home to start training Sam in her new found magic.

"Alright Sam. Your gonna be firing off blast after blast until you can't stand anymore. And when you can't stand, your gonna get back up and do some more"

"Heh...well I didn't expect it to be easy..." she responded while gathering magical energy in her hands. Aiming at the forest nearby, she unleashed a heavy attack. Trees vaporized and the underbrush burned as she studied the effect of her new found power.

"Again" Natsu commanded as the Gear lit up another attack. This would go on for hours until she finally collapsed from exhaustion later in the day.

Natsu had once again carried Sam to her room, making sure the woman was comfortable. Closing the door silently, he looked at a grinning Happy.

"Wow Natsu! Sam sure is strong! Imagine what she'll be able to do once she gets some serious training in!"

"That's right little buddy. She'll be able to rival the others in no time" Natsu replied with a smirk before requipping two fishing poles. "How about we go and catch some fish? I haven't gotten to do that with you in years"

"Yay! Fish!" the little blue cat said happily as the two headed outside to find a shady spot near the river...

* * *

 **The next day...**

Sam woke with a start before throwing the covers off of her bed. She found herself in just a bra and panties as she swung her feet to the floor. Grabbing the closest shirt she could find, she threw it over her head before pulling it down to cover her chest. Not worrying about pants for the moment, she exited her room to get some breakfast. Hearing the sound of light laughter and talking coming from the kitchen, she walked through the archway. Seeing Natsu and the other girls eating pancakes, she proceeded to grab a stack of the delicious breakfast. Before she could though, she noticed Mira was now sporting two eyes once again.

"I have to say Mira, that doctor lady sure knows her stuff. Nice to see you like that again" she mentioned in a gruff tone as the take over mage nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Porlyusica really knows her stuff. It's like I never lost it...still did hurt quite a bit though..." she mentioned before starting on her plate of food.

"Well it looks great MJ. Glad she was able to help you out...so, how you feeling Sam?" asked Natsu between bites.

"Sore...but energetic at the same time...might be willing to try one of those mage jobs you guys go on about"

"Alright...but you might wanna put on some pants and change your shirt...unless you like being 'property of Natsu?" stated the dragonslayer.

"The hell you talking about, Dragneel?" asked Sam as he pointed out toward her chest. The other three women had impish looks on their faces as Sam stood up to look in a nearby mirror. Her eyes widened in horror as she found herself wearing the same shirt Mira wore the day before.

"THE HELL IS THIS!" she shouted before pulling the offending garment off.

"Well I thought we could all wear matching shirts today?" Mira said sweetly with a slight tone of danger in her voice.

"What do I look like? Some sorta model!? I'm a soldier god dammit!" The woman shouted out before marching off to her room. She emerged minutes later in her normal combat fatigues with a scowl on her face. Picking up the shirt, she shoved it back at Mira. "I will not wear something this girly ever again" stated Sam before she resumed her breakfast.

"But why not? You have the body to pull it off"

"Doesn't mean I like parading around in girly outfits. For me it either my combat fatigues or my Gear armor...nothing else"

"Well you've worn a dress before, right?" asked Juvia from the other end of the table.

"No. And I don't plan to"

"But you should have at least one! We could even help you pick one out?"

"HELL. NO. Now will you please drop it? I just want to eat breakfast in peace"

"sigh...fine. But Juvia will help you if you ever change your mind" the rainwoman stated before taking a drink of orange juice. After that, silence feel over the five adults as they continued to eat.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

The five were now walking toward Fairy Tail discussing plans for the day while Happy rode on Natsu's shoulder. The group was still minutes away from the hall when Grey came running up to them.

"Guys! Have you seen the guild hall yet!?"

"No...we were just heading their now. Why do you ask?"

"No time to explain. Come on!" the ice mage shouted out as the five broke into a run. They soon rounded a corner, bringing Fairy Tail into sight. Massive holes had been punched through the walls, leaving a small residue of tinkling glass.

"I'm not positive...but I'm pretty sure the building wasn't like that yesterday" mentioned Sam casually.

"Your right...It was Phantom Lord" stated Gajeel as he walked up to observe the destruction.

"What could they gain from this?" asked Erza with a heavy tone of anger in her voice.

"I don't know...but whatever it is...Jose is starting his plan against Fairy Tail..."

 **Alright I think that's a good place to end it! Damn! Another long chapter hitting 17.5K. So my story is getting lots of love. Positive reviews and messages from a wonderful group of readers. Some even have some great ideas! So if you have one lay it on me. And just so you know, Echo will be going back to Sera every now and then to fight some battles. I already have one in mind called 'Seeder' But that will be chapter 19 I think. Still have to go all sickhouse on Phantom! Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know it's more of a bridge chapter, but it needed to happen...isn't that right Happy?**

 **"Aye Sir!"**

 **"Hehehe this is the Happy signing off!"**


	18. Phantom War

**So here is chapter 18! Jose is finally making a move against FT and it'l be a horrible mistake for him. Glad you all loved the previous chapter! Getting lots of love about the MJ and Natsu doing the deed :) And lots of great ideas from readers! I even have ideas for the next chapter called 'Seeder" so that will be fun...and bloody. Anyway the voting for Cana and Knightwalker is still up. Right now it's Knightwalker 9 Cana 7. Nobody has voted no against either, so as long as either girl has more yeses than no's ill consider that winning. This isn't a contest between the two, but for them both joining if that helps anybody. Think I'll leave it till chapter 20. And gotta make Happy a little more smart-ass. But for now, the story!**

 **I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail cause if I did...Natsu and Erza would be a sure thing.**

 **Chapter 18: Phantom War**

"Dammit! Why the hell did Phantom trash our guild hall? Are they trying to start a war!? Grey yelled in fury as he looked at the destruction. Many mages had the same look of anger across their faces before Natsu approached the building in a slow walk. Pushing the doors open a minute later, he walked across the hall to take a seat at a table. His girlfriends soon joined him as a range of emotions ran across their faces. Sam was indifferent, taking a seat next to Natsu. Erza and Mira were mad, but keeping their anger to a minimum. Juvia was affected the most, with soft tears rolling down her cheeks. Before Natsu could ask what was wrong, Grey came storming into the hall. Slamming a clenched fist on the table, he glared at Natsu.

"Well? Aren't you gonna do something about this?" the ice mage asked between clenched teeth.

"Do something about what?" the Gear asked as he observed the destruction from the inside. He had to admit, it looked worse than it was. All the blasts had missed the main support beams, leaving the building structurally sound. Sure there was broken glass and shattered wood everywhere, but it would only take a few days to fix.

"Do something about our guild being attacked by Phantom!? he yelled out, his anger rising.

"Tell me Grey...did anybody die?"

"Wha...no. Everybody is alive"

"Alright...what about injuries? Did anybody suffer injuries?"

"No. The only person missing is Gildarts. And that's because he grabbed a six month quest before heading out last night"

"There you go. Phantom attacked an empty building. So sit down, take a breath, and cool your temper. All of us know about losing friends and loved ones. We don't need to start shit with dumbasses that cant even fight" He said in an eerily calm voice before looking to the iron dragon slayer. "Now Gajeel. Do you have any idea who could've done this from your old guild?"

The black haired man stood there in thought as his mind raced through possibilities. " _Couldn't have been Aria or Sol, the damage doesn't match with their type of magic. Same goes for Totomaru being a fire mage...Wait..Sue. She has that weird mirror magic..."_

 _"_ It has to be Sue. She's the only one that could've done this"

"Alright. What's her magic?"

"She can reflect magical attacks back at her casters and fire some weird mirror beam...not sure how it works exactly. But I do know that she's smart."

"How smart?"

"Smart enough to attack an empty guild hall. She probably did it on purpose"

"Why would she do that?" asked Cana from nearby.

"Because she probably knows how terrifying Natsu can be when he fights for others. I'm guessing she was ordered to attack by Jose, but she didn't wanna incur your wrath. So she went for the best option" Gajeel finished before leaning back against a pillar.

"Yeah...that was smart of her. Well, nothing to worry about at the moment. We can get these holes fixed in a few days" Natsu indicated with a wave of his hand.

"So that's it! Your just gonna sit there!" Grey shouted out.

"NOW THAT"S ENOUGH!" shouted out Makarov from the bar as he glared at the ice mage. Taking a deep breath, he spoke a second later. "I understand your frustration Grey, but Natsu's right. Starting a fight with Phantom Lord over an empty guildhall is pointless and foolish. And even if I wanted to, the law prohibits hostilities between legal guilds...So you will not take any action...none of you will. Am I clear?" the old man said with a gaze of steel.

"Grrrrrr...fine. But if they hurt anybody here I wont be stopped" The ice mage said before marching out.

"Um...I'll go with him...try to calm him down" replied Lucy as she hurried after her boyfriend.

"Thank you for keeping a cool head, Natsu."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I can understand why he's angry, but I wont start shit over something so trivial"

"And if they start something anyway?" asked Evergreen from nearby.

"Then they'll regret it" Natsu said coldly before he stood up and headed to the bar. Pouring himself a quick drink, he gulped it down before turning to the assembled mages. "So...anybody wanna help me patch those holes up?"

* * *

 **Three days later...Phantom Lord.**

 **"** What do you mean they're not afraid? You smashed up their guild hall, didn't you?" Asked master Jose with a sneer. He was sitting on his throne in the middle of his private hall. The master had elected to wear his stylish purple cloak today as he would now start more of his plan. But that had to wait as he looked down at the mirror mage Sue. She had her head bowed low as she gathered her words.

"I did. I launched multiple attacks at that building. I shattered the walls and windows..."

"Well, you didn't do enough!" The guild master screamed at her before rising from his throne.

" **THWACK!"**

The sound of his open palm striking her face resounded through the hall as he glared down at the woman in fury.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you until the operation commences"

"Ye...Yes master..." the tanned woman said dejectedly before running from the hall in fear. Jose let out a sigh of annoyance before turning toward his elemental four.

"Sol, Aria. Go to Magnolia and capture the target...unharmed. She's no good to us broken and bloodied."

"Of course monsieur Jose! We will not fail you!" the elemental earth mage replied before leading a crying Aria out of the room.

"Aquarion. Find a fairy mage and make an example of them...doesn't really matter who"

"Of course master...do you want me to kill them?"

"...No. They will all die at my hands anyway. Let them fear us in their final moments"

"As you wish master Jose" the former dark mage replied. He was a vile looking man with a permanent sneer crossing his face. A gold ring piercing rested through his nostril as his purple hair stood up in mohawk spikes. A leather jacket and black pants finished the ensemble as the water mage left the room with s sick grin on his face.

"Totomaru, go and prepare the mages for action. I'm sure thing's will begin soon..."

* * *

Natsu dodged a punch from Laxus before blocking a kick from Gajeel. Jumping backwards, he made more space before going on the offensive.

"Your gonna have to do better than that!" shouted the soldier as he landed a punch right to Gajeels jaw. Unfortunately, this left the man open to a kick from Laxus as Natus doubled over from the blow to the gut. Instead of trying to stand back up, Natsu immediately rolled backward before coming to his feet again. Looking at his two opponents, he saw they were covered in bruises and small cuts as they breathed heavily.

"Heh, you guys look like crap"

"Hey! You know damn well you look the same!" shouted out Gajeel as he pointed a finger at the fire mage. It was true. Natsu's shirt had been torn away, leaving his scarred torso exposed to the sun while minor cuts crisscrossed his body.

"Well, you got me there..." replied Natsu as he took a new stance. The other two dragon slayers did the same before a voice from the patio rang out.

"Any of you boys thirsty? I have some ice cold water right here" said a smiling Juvia as she walked across the patio with a pitcher and some glasses.

"Sure Juv" Natsu replied before lowering his stance.

"Yeah, I could use a break. Training with Natsu does work up a sweat" replied Laxus as he filled himself a glass before taking a deep gulp. Looking around at the area behind Natsu's home, Laxus could see many other members training or sparring with each other. Grey was off by the far end, training his ice magic while Lucy and Sam were training in hand to hand.

"That's it blondie...follow through with those punches!" Sam said loudly before a fist landed on her cheek.

"HA! Gotcha that time!" Lucy said triumphantly before a punch landed on her stomach.

"Don't get cocky!" the soldier replied before the two went back to training. Laxus found it odd those two would train together...especially if you consider the budding rivalry between the two. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to look around the area. Levy was doing a series of push-ups with Happy on her back counting off while Erza, Mira, and Cana were having a three-way fight. All in all, about half of the guild was here today training.

"Hey, thanks for inviting all of us to train out here Natsu" mentioned Gajeel as he sat down in a lawn chair.

"No problem. After all, helping the guild to get stronger is a worthwhile goal"

"You got that right...I used to worry about people saying shit about Fairy Tail or that we were weak. But now, they can fuck off for all I care." mentioned the lightning mage as he watched the Thunder Legion train near the river. "Gotta say, it is a pretty nice spot."

"Damn right it is" responded Natsu as he sat down in another chair. He was soon joined by Juvia as she planted herself on his lap, enjoying the closeness to her beloved.

"Uh Juv? You know I'm all sweaty and smelly right?"

"Juvia doesn't care as long as she's close to Natsu" she said happily before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Man...how the hell do you do that?" asked Gajeel.

"Do what?"

"You know...get all these beautiful women"

"Hmmm, I suppose I could devulge my secrets...hey Juvia, why not pass out refreshments. I'm sure they'd appreciate it"

"Sure thing Natsu!" she replied before heading back inside to fetch more drinks. As soon as she left, Natsu beckoned the two other slayers closer.

"Alright, the first thing you do is pretty obvious. Treat em with respect. If you don't, they will hate you or at the very least, kick you in the balls. Second, don't pressure them into anything they don't like...and don't be like Ichiya. That crap never works."

"Christ I hope not! That guy is too weird!" mentioned Gajeel before quieting down, letting Natsu continue.

"Third. Be there for them. It doesn't matter how...It could be a simple compliment or gesture, an emotional issue, or anything really...and finally...be a fucking badass. If you fight for them, ready to lay down your life or kill to protect them..that can speak volumes. I mean, look at how Lisanna feels about you Laxus. Sure it's just starting, but the fact is you fought to keep her alive...that is some serous brownie points, man"

"So that's how you managed to get all of them?" asked the lightning mage.

"Well Sam is more of a special case...but yeah, I just treated em right"

"Why is that? Sam's case special I mean?" asked Gajeel.

"Well if you haven't noticed, she is tough as nails...and that's not even considering her magic...she has fought the locust two years longer than I have...she has lost alot of people she cared about...frankly put, she doesn't trust easy. Not because she's hateful or anything, but because people keep dying around her. The fact that she's bonding so well is astounding really...I like to think I've helped a little with that...just don't bring it up with her" Natsu finished before looking at Laxus.

"Anyway, enough about that. I've been noticing you talking with Lisanna more" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Natsu. I don't need you going all matchmaker on me."

"Relax, I wont...just glad to see you two getting along..speaking of which. Have any of you seen her?"

"She mentioned going into town for groceries. Wanted to make everybody lunch since they've all been training so hard"

"Yeah, but its only a twenty minute walk. She should've been back by now..." Natsu mentioned before getting to his feet. Requipping a new shirt, he started to head out before Laxus and Gajeel joined him.

"You think something happened...don't you?" asked the lightning slayer.

"I hope not...but you never know" Natsu replied with a slight edge to his voice before he climbed into his truck. The other two climbed in before slamming the doors shut.

"So you finally got this thing running?" Laxus mentioned from the passenger side.

"Yeah, finally got the fuel cells finished late last night...pretty much cleared out all the cash I made from that dark guild job though" the man responded as he started the engine. Shifting into drive, he set off for Magnolia.

"So Natsu. Do you think you'd ever need our help against the locust next time Hoffman calls you up?" asked Laxus.

"I hope not. It's bad enough that you guys fought them in that big battle two weeks ago. Hell, If it was up to me, none of you would even know about them."

"But we could help. I mean, Fairy Tail sticks together"

"That's well and good, but I'd prefer not having my family fighting those monsters. Frankly, we were damn lucky only four members died that day...so while I appreciate the offer, I'd appreciate it even more if you all stayed in Earthland...I'd rather not see any more family die"

"Alright...but if you ever need the help, let us know" Laxus finished before leaning against the seat with his arms crossed.

"Sooo...who would you choose if you needed some help?" asked Gajeel from the back seat.

"You two, Juvia, and Elfman"

"You'd choose me? Why?"

"Your iron dragon scales...and you can turn your arm into a chainsaw blade. Definitely an asset, especially with gunfire raging around you" replied Natsu as he slowed the truck to a stop. A large crowd had gathered in the street Natsu observed as the three mages climbed out of the vehicle. Whispers of "that poor girl" and "Does Fairy Tail know yet?" echoed through the air as the three slayers made their way forward. The crowd parted on seeing the man responsible for saving the city. As the last few people cleared a path, the three men were treated to a horrible sight. Lisanna was tied to a tree, her body hanging limply. But that wasn't the worst part. She was covered in cuts and bruises that were clearly visible as the only clothing left on her was a pair of panties. On her bloody, nude form the words 'Fairy Whore' were written in reddish paint across her stomach.

Laxus was seething in anger as he looked at the youngest Strauss sister. A girl that had always been kind to him...even in his darker days.

"These bastards are gonna pay!" he shouted before feeling a rising magical pressure behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Makarov approaching with fury in his eyes.

"So this is what you want, Jose? To incite war with Fairy Tail?" I ignored the attack on the hall...but this? THIS WILL NOT STAND! WE ARE GOING TO WAR!" he shouted before he clutched a hand over his heart. _"Gah! My heart! I'm too old for this.."_ he thought before pitching forward. Natsu was there in an instant, checking his vitals. Finding a weak pulse, he quickly picked up the old man. Turning his head, he beckoned to Laxus. "Get her down! We need to get gramps to a hospital!" he ordered before turning to Gajeel.

"Go gather the guild and meet us at the hall. Don't do anything until I arrive" Natus said coldly before laying the man down in the back of his truck. Gajeel gave a nod of agreement before running off to gather the others. Laxus soon had Lisanna loaded into the truck before he climbed in next to her, a worried scowl on his face. Natsu didn't waste any more time as he jumped into the drivers seat and threw it into drive, speeding for the closest hospital.

* * *

 _"Dammit Jose! Your gonna get people killed...you just attacked a member of his family"_ Thought Gajeel as he raced through the streets towards Natsu's home. He probably covered the whole trip in less than ten minutes as he ran toward the training area in back. Sweat was pouring down his face as he rounded the corner at full speed before coming to a quick halt. Everybody was still mostly training he observed as he prepared the bad news.

"Everybody! Lisanna was attacked by phantom! And Makarov had some sort of chest pain! Natsu needs us all at the guild now!" The black haired man yelled out. All the mages stopped in their tracks before Mira and Elfman came charging forward.

"WHAT! EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! NOW!" shouted out Mira as she grabbed the front of Gajeel's cloak.

"That's all I know! So if you want more answers, meet up at the hall" he replied angrily as he broke free from her grip before running off toward the hall.

"IT'S NOT MANLY TO HURT MY SISTER!" shouted Elfman in rage as he broke into a run to follow the iron dragon slayer. Soon, the rest of the mages were in a heavy sprint toward the guild. Within the hour, every mage was there except for Laxus and Natsu.

"Dammit, we should be doing something! Not just sitting around waiting for those two!" Grey said angrily as he leaned against a table.

"Well, you don't have to wait any more" said Natsu as he walked into the door with Laxus in tow.

"How are they? Are they both okay?" asked Mira as she came running up to her boyfriend, grasping his shoulders with her hands. She had a slight look of panic in her eyes before he spoke.

"They're both gonna be alright. Lisanna does have a few cracked ribs and bruises, and there's no signs of sexual assault. Makarov suffered a minor heart strain...he should be alright after a few days."

"That's a relief to hear... But what did you mean about sexual assault? I thought she was just attacked?"

"She was attacked...but when we found her, she had been stripped down to just her underwear" Laxus said angrily as he clenched his teeth in rage before looking at Gajeel.

"Do you know who did this? Because if you do...you will tell me..." the lightning mage uttered darkly as his eyes locked with the iron dragon slayers.

"Yeah...yeah I know who did it. His scent was all over the place."

"Well? Who was it?" asked Erza as she stood near Mira.

"Aquarion. He's one of the element four and a fucking sadistic bastard. Look, I know I can be a pain in the ass, but this guy is way beyond that. The guy used to be an assassin. Men, women, children, he didn't care as long as he got paid...but the real sick thing is the fact he would drown his victims with his water magic"

"So, he's like Juvia?" asked Cana in worry.

"In a sense, but I hear he cant do the whole water body thing like our friend here. So that's definitely an advantage."

"How the hell does somebody like that even get into a legal guild?"

"Well it's just a rumor, but I hear Jose bribed some officials to get the guy released on some "rehabilitation program.' But I wanna know what you plan on doing, Dragneel?" asked the dragon slayer as he leaned against a support beam in the hall.

"It's simple. We wait for them."

"WHAT! They hurt Lisanna! One of your friends!"yelled Grey as he marched over to the Gear.

"I was fucking there, so I know what happened! But tell me, what's the first thing you wanna do right now?"

"I want to go to their guild hall and kick all their asses" The ice mage said loudly as other members nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. You would all go rushing in to what is probably a trap. What they did to Lisanna was meant to make us mad...no furious. And if we were blinded by anger, we would go charging in...besides we have an advantage"

"Oh really? and what would that be?" mentioned Loki from nearby as he fiddled with his magic rings.

"We already know a Fairy Tail that fought Phantom" he mentioned with a smirk before looking to Levy. "Would you mind dialing universe 200-AB?"

"Sure thing" she said before inputting the correct dimensional coordinates. Soon a spatial window was open in front of Natsu, showing a surprised looking Erza in her Heart Kruez armor.

"Dragneel? Is everything okay?"

"Eh, could be better. Phantom Lord attacked Lisanna earlier today. I was wondering if you could give some insight on what they did in your universe?"

"Of course. Although some things are different, I'm sure the goal is the same for them."

"Which are...?"

"Jose had two goals in mind when our guild fought him. One was to knock Fairy Tail off the top slot for the most powerful guild in Fiore. The second was to kidnap Lucy and return her to her father"

"Why would her own father hire people to kidnap her?" asked Natsu as he looked over to the blonde woman.

"If I had to guess, she hasn't revealed her past to any of you yet. But short story is that her father wants her back for some arranged marriage to an abusive man...all for the sake of expanding his business empire."

"I see..Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. He used the Jupiter Cannon from his mobile guild hall and tried to fire off the Abyss Break. Luckily, we managed to stop both."

Alright, that will help us out alot...thanks a bunch Erza."

"Anytime, Dragneel." the scarlet knight responded with a soft smile as her image faded into nothingness.

"Alright, now we know what these bastards are up to, we can make a plan. However, I think Lucy needs to explain some things" He stated as his eyes bored into the girl. She shifted her legs nervously before looking down. _"Damn...Damn you dad..."_ she thought angrily before she snapped her head up. Looking at everybody gathered, she started to speak.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia...I'm the heiress to the entire Heartfilia fortune."

"You mean the same family that owns half the railroads in the country?" asked Cana.

"That's right"

"But why didn't you say anything?" asked Grey as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Sigh...My whole life people have treated me different because of our families wealth. If anybody bothered to even talk with me, it was just so they could get close to my fathers money...I just wanted to make friends that liked me for me...not for how rich I was. So when I became old enough, I gathered what I could and set out to find my way. But that other Erza was right. He would want me back just to marry me off to some sleazebag. All I am is a resource to him..." she finished sadly.

"Well, the only way he's getting you is if he kills us. Cause there is no way we're letting you go without a fight!" Finished Grey loudly before he smiled at the blonde.

"That's right! Even I'll help!" shouted out the little blue cat from his perch on Juvia's shoulders.

Lucy began to cry at the camaraderie her friends were showing as she heard them offer her support. The only one who didn't say anything was Natsu, as he walked past her, heading behind the bar. Some of the other mages watched him search before he pulled out a communication lacrima. Powering it up, it soon showed the sneering image of Jose in his guild hall.

"Fairy Tail! Are you ready to admit that Phantom Lord is the best you weaklings?" he said in a condescending tone.

"Listen up you limp-dicked fucktard and listen good. We know it was your man Aquarion who attacked our friend...he will die by days end. We know that your planning on kidnapping Lucy Heartfilia and are waiting for us to storm your guild...no doubt with a trap in mind."

"How the fuck do you know that you pink haired shit for brains! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"I'm the one talking here cocksucker...not you. But if you want Lucy that bad, your gonna have to fucking take her yourself...We'll be waiting" Natsu finished in a deathly cold tone before shutting down the device. The furious image of Jose the last thing he saw.

"Damn, he's gotta be frothing mad right now...you sure it was a good idea egging him on like that?" asked Gajeel.

"Fuck yeah it was. Dragneel just played that guy like a fiddle" mentioned Sam as she spoke up for the first time.

"What do you mean? All Natsu did was make him really mad" commented Bisca from across the hall.

"Yeah, blinding rage mad. And when people get that mad, they make mistakes" she finished before looking at the fire mage. "So any idea's?"

"Well...since they are a legal guild, I can't just go and kill them all. Gajeel said most of them are pretty decent people. They just have the misfortune of following an insane dumbass"

"What about that Aquarion guy? Cause what he did..." mentioned Laxus as he clenched a fist.

"He's all yours Laxus. Whatever you deem best, I'll back you up"

"What about Lucy? They're gonna be gunning for her. Should we move her someplace safe?" asked Grey with a slight worry.

"Hell no! I'm not gonna run and hide like a coward! We all fought together during the locust invasion and this is no different! I **WILL** not be hiding in some damn broom closet while my friends and family fight!" The celestial mage shouted out with determination in her eyes.

"That's the spirit blondie." Sam replied with a smirk.

"Well since that's decided, I believe a battle plan is in order" said Erza as she studied her friends.

"Your right...but no plan ever survives contact with the enemy, Erza." replied Natsu as he looked at he scarlet mage before continuing. "I was thinking of two teams. Basically one team stays here to fight the phantom mages while a second goes and stops him from firing all that crap at us"

"So who's staying here?" asked Mira.

"I was thinking of you, Erza, and Cana leading the defense here. This will allow myself, Laxus, Grey, Juvia, and Sam to storm the bastards"

"Um... no offense Natsu, but Sam's magic isn't that strong yet. Are you sure she can handle taking on the Element Four?'

"Damn right I do Mira. She''s been facing locust for years, I'm sure she can handle a few god damn mages...plus it'l be good for her" he smirked as he looked over to the brunette. Barely two hours passed before the gathered mages started to feel vibrations in the ground.

 **Thump. THUMP. THUMP.**

With each thump, the ground shook and windows rattled as whatever it was drew closer.

"Looks like it's game time" muttered the salmon haired Gear as they all hurried outside. They were all treated to the sight of the Phantom Lord guild hall standing in the water of the bay. The behemoth had finally stopped moving as a large cannon slowly extended.

 **"Attention Fairy Tail! Surrender Lucy Heartfilia and the traitor Gajeel! If you do, your deaths will be swift and painless!"** Jose shouted over the loudspeaker, the noise echoing across the water as he awaited the mages response.

"FUCK YOU! YOU WANT ME! COME AND GET ME!" shouted out Lucy as she jumped into the shallow water near the tidal wall. Snatching a key from her belt, she called upon her celestial magic.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius" the blonde said loudly as a blinding flash of light encompassed her. Soon a blue-haired woman with a fish tail and an urn appeared with a scowl on her face

"What do you want? I was busy with my boyfriend"

"Aquarius! I need a tidal wave at that guild hall on the water!"

"Grrrr. Fine. But don't summon me for three weeks otherwise I'll make you pay.." the water spirit replied before gathering magic into a tidal wave. Soon it reached a height of thirty feet before rushing outwards into the bay. Within moments, the massive wave of water slammed into the guild hall, staggering it backwards.

"Yes! Great job Aquarius!" Lucy shouted with glee as she took in the damage done to her target. Numerous cracks and holes in the walls were now apparent as a few columns of smoke drifted skywards.

"I guess you aren't a weakling after all...now leave me alone" the water spirit glared with a snarl before disappearing in a flash of light.

 **"GRRRR! You'll pay for that...OPEN FIRE!"** Jose screamed over the intercom as a yellowish light began building in the cannon. Within a second, a bright beam of energy shot out, speeding toward shore. It was heading directly toward the blonde before she felt herself being lifted out of the water and moved out of the line of fire. Lucy looked over to Juvia who gave a quick nod as the beam of light moved closer.

"DAMN IT!" yelled out Erza as she requiped into her Adamantine armor. Slamming the two heavy shields down before her, she barley brought them together in time as the blast of energy hit. She staggered under the blow as energy sparked and crashed against the shield. She could feel herself being slowly pushed back before she felt two people next to her. She didn't have time to look, but she knew that one of them was Natsu as he braced himself against one of the shields. He was joined by Mira as she did the same for the other. With their help, she finally stopped sliding backwards along the pavement.

"We're here Erza...now...ALL TOGETHER!" Natsu screamed out as he let out a defiant roar. Mira and Erza were screaming too as they used all the fiber of their beings to keep the blast at bay. Barely two seconds later, the blast shut off as the cannon's energy died out.

 **"Very impressive...but you wont survive another attack like that. So in ten minutes, your all gonna die!"**

"That fucking dumbass...he just told us how much time it takes to recharge that damn cannon of his" muttered Natsu as he looked over to his two girlfriends. Mira appeared alright, but Erza was breathing heavily from the strain. After all, she did stop most of the blast head on.

"MJ, get Erza inside to rest...she needs it." he ordered before looking to Cana.

"Make sure to keep everybody safe. Don't worry about damage to the guild, that can be rebuilt" he finished before a dull roar from dozens of throats could be heard charging their way. Natsu glanced to his left, seeing the mages of Phantom Lord charging from the left flank.

Gajeel saw his former comrades charging toward him, anger and eyes ready for battle. In the front was Sue as she gathered magic into her hands.

"There they are! Attack them all!" she shouted before launching a blast of mirror magic at her former comrade. The iron dragon slayer blocked it with a metal encased arm before looking over his shoulder at Natsu.

"Go! We can handle things here!" he shouted before punching a duo of attacking mages with his iron logs. Natsu nodded in understanding before turning to Grey. He was helping up Lucy as the girl took deep lungfuls of air. The closeness of the blast and the amount of magic must've rattled the celestial mage as she leaned against Grey.

"Fullbuster. I need an ice stairway to the mouth of that cannon"

"Fine, but I'm staying here with Lucy...no way I'm letting these bastards near her" he replied with a voice laced with menace. Natsu nodded in understanding before the ice mage slammed his hand to the ground. Soon, a staircase of ice led up to the Jupiter Cannon.

"Let's go!" commanded Natsu as he lead the way up the frozen staircase, followed by Laxus, Juvia, and Sam. Within a minute, they had left the battle of mages behind as they reached the opening. Not slowing down, they ran the length before emerging into a chamber with a large crystal lacrima. It's glow was faint, but the four present could feel the gathering power in their bones. Igniting his hands on fire, Natsu charged at the large crystal, aiming to destroy it in one blow. However, at the last second, his fist swerved off course before slamming into the floor.

"The fuck you doing, Dragneel?" yelled Sam as she watched Natsu completely miss his target.

"Oh. You see I control his fire now. It's part of my magic. No matter how hot or destructive, I'll be able to control his flames" said a man as he entered the room. He was wearing a red karate gi with a head of half white and half black hair. "Now, why don't you surrender? After all, only five minutes remain" he finished with a condescending smirk.

"Nah. I got a better idea" said Natsu as he pulled his boltok from his holster and shot the man in the stomach. The look on the man's face was a mixture of shock, pain, and surprise as he hit the floor. Blood started to leak out of the wound as he started to scream, the full force of pain registering in his mind.

"Hey Laxus? Mind smashing that thing? I need to have a chat with our friend here" asked Natsu as he slowly approached the fallen mage.

"Sure thing" the blonde replied with a predatory smirk before covering his hands in lightning. Launching the attack, he shattered the cannon's power source in one blow. "Hey Natsu! I'm gonna go find that water bastard!

"Got it! Sam, Juvia! Go and smash the control room. If you find any element four, take em down together. No lone wolf shit"

"You got it Dragneel. Let's go blue" commanded Sam as Juvia waved goodbye to her beloved Natsu. With the others gone, Natsu finally pressed his boot down on the man's gunshot wound.

"Your gonna tell me everything..." he said darkly as the man screamed once again.

* * *

"Master Jose! Mages from Fairy Tail have destroyed the Jupiter Lacrima!" shouted out a control technician toward the guild master in the room.

"What! How did they get in here!?"

"Through the cannon. They have an ice mage that made a stairway for them...didn't you see it sir?"

"GRrrrrr...SHUT UP!" Jose screamed before launching a shade blade at the bearer of bad news. The technician doubled over in pain, severely injured from the attack. Ignoring what he had done, he pointed to another random member. "Activate the Abyss Break!"

"But master! We need to transform the guild hall first!" And then it takes almost twenty minutes to charge!"

" Do you think I'm a fool! Of course I know all that! Now, where are Aria and Sol?"

"They are closing in on the battle below, master. They hope to capture the girl during the confusion"

"Excellent. Inform me of any new information...I will be in my private hall, observing the battle"

"Of course Master Jose!" the technician said loudly before taking a seat at the controls, starting the transformation process...

* * *

Laxus was walking along a hallway when the floor suddenly started shifting. Within moments, the floor was the wall as he tumbled to the new floor.

"The fuck was that?" he muttered before getting to his feet once again. Brushing off his jacket, he continued onward before reaching an archway. Passing through, he found himself on an exposed walkway with no railing to his right. Taking a quick glance, he saw that he was now over fifty feet above the water.

"Damn, better watch my step..."

"Why bother? Your gonna die here anyway" said a raspy, hate filled voice.

Snapping his head up, Laxus saw a man with a purple mohawk and wearing leather clothes standing at the far end of the walkway.

"Your Aquarion, aren't you?" asked Laxus as he removed his cloak, revealing his his muscular form in a black muscle shirt.

"That's right...and your some weak-ass bitch from Fairy Tail"

Laxus ground his teeth, but didn't rise to the bait. Instead, he spoke in an almost calm voice. "Your the one that hurt part of my family. Somebody that has shown me kindness"

"Oh? You mean that white-haired bitch? Yeah, I was gonna fuck her, but ran out of time. But at least I let the world know what a whore she is" Aquarion finished before throwing his head back and laughing. Laxus had enough as he quickly drew electricity into his hands.

"Raging Bolt!" he shouted out as he unleashed a torrent of lightning at his opponent.

"OH SHIT! LIGHTNING!" the man yelled out before dodging at the last second.

"YOU BASTARD! WATER WAVE!" the former assassin shouted as he unleashed a wave of water at Laxus. The S-class mage ran right through the water blast, ignoring it completely as lightning encased his arm.

"Your so weak! Juvia hits five times harder than that when she's not even trying!" Laxus shouted before burying his lightning fist into the man's stomach. Electricity coursed through his body, the water magic the perfect conductor.

"AAAAUGGGHHHH!" The vile man screamed out before feeling a fist land on his jaw. With a sickening crack, Aquarion's jaw fractured before he flew backwards. Landing heavily, he clutched his face as he tried to fight the pain.

"Your...your a monster" the man said as he tried to get to his feet. He managed after a few seconds, slowly moving backwards from the lightning mage.

 _"SHIT! What do I do? All my attacks will be useless against this guy...wait! I know what can kill this blonde bastard..."_ he thought evilly before pulling a knife from a hidden sheath under his jacket. Not wasting any time, he ignored his broken jaw as he charged toward Laxus with the intent to kill. Due to how close Laxus had approached, the water mage didn't have far to travel. Pulling the blade back, he slashed at the mage. Feeling the blade connect, he smirked in triumph as his opponent jumped backwards. A bleeding, vertical slash was now present on the blonde's left side.

 _"That son of a bitch just tried to kill me..."_ thought Laxus as he grabbed his side, trying to stem the bleeding. Blood continued to pour from the deep wound as his enemy laughed, despite his cracked jaw.

"What's the matter? Big bad lightning mage afraid of a little knife?" he mocked.

"You know...a year ago I would've tried to talk you down, make you surrender. But with what I've seen, what my family and friends have suffered through...that wont happen again. Your gonna die here for what you did to Lisanna and for trying to kill me"

"Yeah right. Everybody knows Fairy Tail doesn't kill"

"Hehehe...You obviously haven't met Natsu. He just gut shot that fire mage of yours a few minutes ago...dude didn't even blink an eye. But enough talking...prepare to die!" shouted Laxus as he gathered energy into his mouth.

"The hell you doing?"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON"S ROAR!" the blonde man bellowed as he sent a cone of blistering lightning twenty feet wide at the water mage.

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOO!" he screamed at the attack hit him dead on. A thousand volts of pure electricity hit the man, which was easily ten times the amount needed to kill a normal human. Within seconds, the water mages heart burst. The organ was simply overloaded with too much power, killing the man instantly. Of course this was after his skin had started to burn and bubble from the sheer amount of power running through his body.

Laxus stood there, clutching his side as he watched the vile man die before his eyes. "Now who's the weak-ass bitch?" he asked the corpse before falling down to one knee.

" _Damn...he really got me good. I need to get patched up fast..."_ he thought before summoning the last of his strength for his lightning body mode. In a flash, he was gone as he headed to the closest hospital.

* * *

Gajeel saw a bright flash of lightning erupt from the walking guild hall before he turned his attention back to the fight at hand. All around him mages were fighting with magic, or in some cases, weapons. This was proven by Lucy, who used her whip to ensnare a random mage around the neck before dragging the struggling man to the ground. Gajeel slightly cringed as he saw Grey use an ice hammer on his former comrade.

"Mirror Blast!" Sue shouted as a beam of magical mirror energy headed toward the dragon slayer. Cursing his carelessness, he barely managed to dodge the beam of light grazing his left side. It left a scorch trail of burnt skin as it passed, causing the man to grit his teeth in a painful grimace before looking at his opponent.

"Your gonna have to do better than that, Sue" he responded before turning his right arm into a metal log. Extending the metal arm, he punched her in the stomach, doubling the girl over. Retracting his arm, he was about to attack again, but was sent flying to the ground by a random magical attack.

 _"Now's my chance!"_ thought the mirror mage as she gathered all the remaining magical power she had. _"_ Sun Prism!" she screamed out as a magical glass prism appeared before her. It immediately shot out a golden blast of sunlight, heading toward Gajeel, who was now crouched on one knee. His head snapped up at the sound of Sue's scream, before his eyes widened in shock.

"FUCK!" he shouted as he rapidly covered his bodies with his iron scales. Gajeel didn't have enough time to cover his whole body, just the front as the magical blast hit him full force a moment later.

"That had to take him down...that was all my magic..." she said between deep lungfuls of air. Sweat was beading down her face as she looked at her former comrade laying on the ground. A few other Fairy mages were there too, as they had been caught up in the blast.

"Dammit Gajeel! Why did you make me do that? Why are you even fighting along side these weaklings? I thought we were friends" she shouted as the black haired teen started to stir.

"You are my friend...probably the only one I ever had at Phantom...but tell me, do you really believe these mages are weak? Even after all of Fiore saw those broadcasts?" asked Gajeel as he struggled to his feet. Some of his iron scales were cracked and broken in places while blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"Master Jose said that was just propaganda done by Fairy Tail to win favors from the king and magic council" the girl replied as she continued to take deep lungfuls.

"You don't really believe that shit, do you? That guy is completely off his rocker"

 _"Jose said it was all fake and drummed up by Makarov and Sorcerer's Weekly...but why would they do that? Depicting monsters slaughtering people...If it's true, then some of their own mages died...and that doesn't even cover that massive blue pillar of light I saw that day, which was supposedly created by just two mages. Dammit, what do I do?"_ Letting out a deep sigh, she looked at her friend.

"I...I don't know Gajeel. If all that was true...then Phantom lord is doomed.' she said softly as mages continued to fight around her. Looking around, she saw a short blue haired girl standing back to back with a brunette woman that was flinging magical cards and her phantom comrades. They didn't even look like they were even tired yet, and they had been in the thick of the whole fight since it started.

"Solid Script: Electricity!"

"Exploding Deck!"

Sue could only watch as more of her comrades were attacked by the duo of female mages. Even a flying blue cat was flying around scratching mages in the faces before flying off to attack again. The little guy kept shouting 'Happy attack!" as he flew around the battlefield, looking for new victims. By now, some were even knocked unconscious as their bodies littered the street. Sinking to her knees, Sue looked up at Gajeel who was now standing before her.

"I surrender...Gajeel"

"That's probably a smart thing to do" he replied as he extended a hand toward the kneeling mage. She was about to take it when a strong blast of wind hurled the two former enemies into a nearby wall. Sue was knocked out immediately as Gajeel tried to pick himself up. He could barely move as he squinted out through one open eye.

"It's so sad that we have to destroy our former comrade' said Aria as he cried from the far end of the street.

 _"Dammit! It's Aria. If I could get some iron I might be able to fight him, but I don't see any around me"_ he observed with his one good eye as blood pooled in the other. Gajeel looked past the advancing wind mage toward the hovering magic circle that was above Phantom.

"No way...he's actually gonna fire Abyss Break? But thousands could die! It'l take out half the city!" he exclaimed as the massive spell continued to gather power. Mustering the strength to stand once more, he staggered before bracing his feet. "Dammit. Why did she have to use that attack at full power?" he whispered to himself as he tried to focus. Wiping the blood from his other eye, he finally managed to see clearly...and promptly wished he hadn't. Countless shades of Jose's were pouring from his guild hall to attack the gathered mages.

"Don't let those shades touch you! They can drain your magic!" shouted out Gajeel over the din of battle as he watched Mira quickly take flight, magic already charging in her hands.

"Such treachery! It is fully clear that you must die!" the crying mage said loudly as he started to gather his air magic.

"NO WAY I"M LOSING TO A FUCKING CRYBABY!" screamed out Gajeel as he started to gather the shreds of his magic for one final attack. Aria's spell was almost complete as high winds started to buffer the street. Many mages were blown off their feet as the dragon slayer braced himself against the onslaught.

"Dammit...I'm not gonna be ready in time..."

"IT'S MANLY TO ASSIST!" shouted Elfman as the muscular man came charging through the fray. He even clothes-lined a phantom mage before cocking his fist back. The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded like a gunshot as the strongest of the Element four staggered under the blow.

"NOW GAJEEL!" shouted Elfman before he rolled out of the way.

The dragon slayer couldn't have asked for a better opening.

"IRON DRAGON"S ROAR!" he shouted as the teen put every once of magic into the attack. The spinning stream of metal shards raced forward, impacting the air mage full blast. In mere moments, the enemy mage was screaming as the metal tore and rendered his flesh in thousands of cuts. But it didn't stop there as the stream of iron ate it's way through Aria's midsection before bursting out of his back in a shower of blood and iron. Amazingly, the man was still standing even though his front was devoid of any skin and blood was already pooling around his feet. With one last gasp of air, the man toppled forward before hitting the street with a wet, slapping sound.

"Try to kill me you crying bastard..." Gajeel muttered before finally falling forward unconscious, his energy spent.

"Keep fighting!" shouted out Cana as she sent another flurry of cards toward some charging shades. She was still fighting alongside Levy, who had been joined by Lucy, Grey, Loki and the thunder legion as the mages formed a semi-circle around their fallen comrades. Nobody had been killed, but many mages had been hurt or drained of magic. In fact, Mira and Erza were the only other mages still standing on the battlefield. Mira was sending blasts of magic at any gathering shades, the woman holding her own. Some of them tried to goad her by attacking the guild hall, but the woman didn't buy it. Looking up, she could she that the Abyss Break had drastically slowed down with the death of that wind mage. She had to give props to Gajeel, that guy took out an A-Class and the strongest of the element four. Sure, he wasn't on Natsu or Laxus's level, but that was still impressive. Looking to her right, she saw Erza squaring off against another of the four.

 _"Amazing! Even after taking on the Jupiter Cannon, she can still fight"_ she thought in admiration before throwing a salvo of exploding cards and more shades.

Erza stared down at the odd looking man in front of her. He was wearing an orange suit with spiky green hair and a thin mustache adorning his face. Earlier, she had managed to get a few minutes rest after the cannon fired, but with the surprise mage attack, she had been busy fighting. Erza had reverted to her Gear armor, being the only one that didn't put a drain on her magic, which was very low at this point in time. Taking deep breaths while sweat dripped down her face, she tried to calm her breathing. _"Dammit, he's right. Stopping that blast took too much out of me...even with Mira and Natsu helping"_ she thought. Holding her sword by the hilt, she held the weapon at the ready as she tried to buy a few more seconds of time.

"Surrender now, and I can promise that you will be treated fairly" she spoke aloud as she addressed her opponent.

"I think not mademoiselle. Even though many of my comrades have fallen, I still have the strength to finish our mission. You on the other hand, are visibly exhausted" he finished before using his magic to elevate large rocks in the street. Giving no warning, he threw them at the red head who promptly dodged one before slashing the other in half. The two sides of the boulder passed her before she charged forward, slashing at her enemy. He dodged before unleashing more boulders at the red head.

 _"Hmmm, she'll keep cutting those attacks up the moment I send them...let's see what's in her mind...OH! So much guilt and pain...I know the perfect distraction"_ he thought wickedly before using his magic to form a stone statue in front of the charging mage. Pouring his magic into the statue, it came to life in moments.

Erza stopped in her tracks as the emancipated girl from the inner hollow appeared before her. "Mommy...it hurts..." the girl said softly as Erza froze in place.

"No...No...Not again..." she said to herself in horror and disbelief as Sol gathered his magic. _"_ _It's her...half of my nightmares belong to what I did to that poor little girl...I can't do this again...I can't...I can't..."_ The horrible thoughts raced through her mind in a split second before she screamed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! AUUUUGHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN! I CAN"T DO THIS AGAIN!" she bellowed in anguish as old emotional scars were teared anew as tears flowed down her face.

 _"Got her now!"_ he thought in triumph before he cast his ultimate spell. Merci La Vie was activated as stone slowly started to encase Erza, moving upwards from her feet.

"I've seen your painful memories, but fear not! Once this spell is complete, you will be the newest addition to my stone statue collection. Of course, you will be trapped forever in your own mind, but it is a small price to pay for such beauty...Oh my, those awful memories have increased the speed haven't they?" Sol mentioned in a sick tone as he watched his magic move. The stone was already up to Erza's breasts, the rest of her body already encased in the materials of the earth. She was struggling to free herself, even as her face was covered in tears. But her struggles were to no avail as the stone crept closer.

"No! This can't be it! I can't end this way! I did what I had to do!" she screamed out, managing to stop the spell right at the start of her neck. She barely had any magic left now, knowing that she would tire in a few more precious seconds. _"And once that happens, I'm a goner"_ her thoughts were broken when she saw a man running toward her. This man wore the familiar face of Glenn as he approached the turned back of the Earth mage. He was in simple combat fatigues, but was carrying a wooden bat wrapped in barb-wire.

"HEY! FUCKFACE!" he yelled out as he raised the weapon about his head. Sol had enough time to turn around, his eyes widening in horror as the weapon came down.

 **THWACK!**

"Damn! Took it like a champ!" shouted Glenn as he raised the weapon a second time. By now Sol had fallen to his knees as blood poured from the ghastly head wound. His eyes lazily watched the weapon as it came down again.

Glenn swung the bat again and again, even after the man had collapsed to the ground. At this point, his head was nothing more than a paste of blood, shattered bone, and messy chunks of brain. Some had sprayed onto his pants before he finally stopped swinging.

"Nobody **_FUCKS_** with my squad' he said in a dark tone before looking over at Erza. The spell had broken, letting her fall to one knee as she gasped for air. A few tears were dripping down her face as she realized how close she came to dying.

"You alright? Erza?" asked the now blood covered man.

"Yeah...that bastard read my mind...brought back some painful memories" she said between deep breaths.

"Well that made my job even easier" Glenn mentioned before extending his hand. "Want a hand up?"

"...sure" she replied as her squadmate helped her rise. She was leaning heavily against him as the looked toward the hall on the water. The swirling mass of energy was dissipating before a reddish beam of energy blew out and outer wall. This was quickly followed by a torrent of water as the guild hall staggered to the side.

"Well...looks like Sam and Juvia are having fun" Glenn said casually.

* * *

"Juvia doesn't think you needed that much magic for those technicians, Sam"

"Eh, it's fine. Look, I didn't even kill any of them" she finished while nudging one of the weak mages with her boot.

Juvia let out a small sigh before continuing. "Juvia knows your excited to use your new magic, but you have to be careful not over-exert yourself. That blast you used was easily half of your reserves. What if you have another fight to take care of?"she finished as she looked around the destroyed control room. The unconscious bodies of multiple mages littered the floor as small fires raged across multiple consoles. Sparks of electricity were jumping around open electrical panels as Juvia surveyed the damage. Needless to say, the room had been completely trashed by the two of them. Her attention was brought back to Sam as she replied to her earlier comment.

"Relax will'ya? We did our job didn't we? But we should get outta here before the big guy shows up. After all, we did break his toys" Sam said with a slight tone of smugness before a voice echoed through the room.

"Oh. It's far too late for you two to run. After all, I did come here to kill you"

"Who the fuck is the gay looking clown?" asked Sam as she looked over at Juvia.

"That's Jose. Master of the Phantom Lord guild" the water mage replied with a small look of worry.

"You dare to insult ME?! Time to learn respect, bitch!" he yelled before unleashing a torrent of shades. Sam and Juvia split up before the dark energy could hit, giving the man two targets instead of one.

"Phoenix Fire!" shouted Sam as she unleashed a blast of her destructive magic at the guild master. The vile man dodged the blast, but was hit by a cyclone of water seconds later. He staggered under the blow, but managed to stay on his feet as he looked at his two enemies.

"Hmmm, the water mage is very strong, but you on the other hand..." he trailed off before launching a large ball of dark energy at the brown haired woman. it crossed the room in a split second, far faster than Sam's reaction time would allow.

"GYAHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the blast of magic hit her full force. It wasn't a killing blow, as the sadistic guild master wanted them to suffer for their transgressions. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't get the chance as his attack carried the woman out of the same hole she had created earlier.

"SAM!" screamed out Juvia as she ran after her friend. Standing in the rubble-strewn hole in the wall, Juvia sighed in relief as she saw Happy catching the falling Gear. The woman had been knocked out and was covered in several burns, but at least she wasn't falling to her death.

" _That stupid girl turns her back on me! I'll teach her!"_

 _"_ DEAD WAVE!" he shouted before launching a massive attack at the water mage of Fairy Tail. Juvia turned around in shock, her eyes wide with fear as the blast came closer.

" _No! How could I have been so careless? I was so worried about Sam I didn't even think!"_

 _"_ JUVIA!" shouted Natsu as he tackled her to the ground. The blast passed mere inches above their heads, singeing Natsu's hair as a few stray strands drifted to the floor.

"You okay, Juv?' he asked softly.

"Y...yes. Thank you for saving Juvia...she is sorry for letting her guard down."

"It's alright. You were worried about Sam" he finished before climbing to his feet. Extending a hand down, Juvia clasped it into her own before she felt herself lifted up.

"Juvia. Can you please fall back to the guild? I'll be able to fight this asshole better if I know your safe"

"Your guild hall!? Take a look outside! The building is half destroyed! You have nothing!" Jose shouted from across the room.

"You think I give a shit about some building? Your even dumber than you look!' he shouted before giving a quick glance to Juvia. "Please get out of here and help Sam. She might have heavy injuries"

"Juvia understands...but you better win!" she finished with a fist pump in the air. Jumping out of the gaping hole in the wall, she used her water magic to create a large open palm that carried her toward shore. Natsu didn't see this however as his attention was completely on Jose.

"Ah yes, finally we meet. If you don't know, I'm Jose P..."

"FIRE DRAGON"S BRILLIANT FLAME!" the soldier shouted out, launching an attack at the dark-haired man. Jose quickly rose a shield of shades, letting them eat away at the flames as he started to sweat from the heat.

"Damn it! I wasn't ready!"

"Who gives a fuck!" Jose heard to his left before a flame coated fist impacted his face. "GYAHHH!" he yelled in pain as the force of the blow was enough to send the man flying into a ruined console. With a loud crash, his body embedded itself as he slowly raised his head. Burns were already forming on his left cheek as he watched Natsu running at him in his combat fatigues.

"SHIT! SHADE BLAST!" he managed to shout out as he unleashed a torrent of inky darkness at his enemy. The attack hit Natsu square on, but only managed to give the man cuts and bruises as his eyes flashed with anger. His shirt had been completely destroyed, leaving the heavily muscled torso exposed as Natsu charged forward once again. Cocking a flame covered fist back, he punched Jose in the stomach, doubling the man over.

 _"How? How is this damn Fairy mage besting me?"_ he thought in horror as he saw a knee approaching his face. A resounding crack echoed against the walls as the knee connected, breaking the mans nose. Jose ignored the pain as he launched a heavy fist against the man before him. Natsu's head was knocked back, creating a small opening for the guild master. Gathering magic, he fired another wave of shades at battle-hardened warrior. Natsu was thrown backwards, his body hitting a wall before sliding down.

"TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" screamed Jose as his rage started to take control. It only got worse as he saw the man across the room slowly get up.

"Your gonna die for all you've done today." he muttered in a low voice as he started to gather magic.

"You can't kill me! I'm one of the wizard saints!" Jose yelled as he started to do the same.

"Like I give a shit. You were gonna kill thousands today...and all because your a fucking coward'

"I"M NO COWARD!"

Natsu could see the absolute psychotic rage in the man's eyes as spittle flew from his mouth. _"Time to end this bastard"_

 _"_ FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!" yelled out Natsu as he unleashed his attack moments before Jose. The stream of fire sped across the room before slamming into the wizard saint. The fire was so hot, it melted everything in the room as the massive cone of flames bored against the man. Jose had managed a magical defense at the last moment, but it wouldn't be enough. Natsu watched in slight amusement as the torrent of fire slammed Jose into a wall before pushing him through. He had to admit, that defensive magic was pretty strong to withstand his dragon roar.

* * *

Cana and the others could only watch in fascination as a man came flying out of the tower on a stream of fire. By now, many of the mages of both sides had regained consciousness, but not before the fairy mages took them prisoner. They weren't going to take any chances with a renewed battle as dozens of faces watched the man fly toward them.

"Look out! He's gonna crash!" shouted Lucy as many members dove out of the way. Cana did the same, but wasn't fast enough as the mage collided with her. Letting out a small groan, she tried to pick herself up before feeling a vice-like grip around her neck. Feeling herself pulled upwards, she could almost taste the vileness in the air of the man behind her.

"NOBODY MOVE! OR I SNAP HER NECK!" Jose shouted as he clenched harder. Cana winced in pain as she felt his fingernails dig into her skin before a thunderclap of noise overtook them all. Her eyes widened as the top half of the phantom guild hall exploded in a sea of fire. Even from this distance, she could feel the heat as she spotted a man flying through the air.

 _"Did he really blow up a whole building just to launch himself?"_ she thought as Natsu landed in front of her moments later.

"Let her go" he commanded in a scarily calm voice. Studying the guild master, he could see the man covered in horrendous burns with blood leaking from open wounds. A crazed look was in his eyes as he held Cana hostage.

"SHUT UP! Now hand me Lucy Heartphilia and I'll let you all go"

Natsu looked at Jose for a few moments before a light chuckle escaped from his lips, a smile etching across his face. "You think your in control? The fact is, I could've killed you at anytime. But since your such a fucking idiot and used half your magic just launching shades at my friends here, you proved too weak."

"MASTER! Stop this! We lost...just let that woman go!" shouted Sue as she staggered forward, bruises and blood criss-crossing her body.

"You...FAILURE!" Jose screamed as he pushed Cana to the side, ready to attack the phantom member. Cana fell to the ground hard, letting out an audible groan as she collided with the street.

" **BANG!"**

Jose staggered backwards before sinking to his knees. Reaching up with a shaky hand, he touched the wound. Feeling blood pour through his fingers, he looked at the smoking gun in Natsu's hand. The scarred Gear marched forward before leveling the pistol with Jose's forehead.

"You have two choices. I can kill you and spare your guildmates...or I kill all your guildmates and spare your life"

Everybody eyes widened in horror at the choice Natsu just stated for the fallen guild master. He wasn't really going to kill all these mages...was he? Many of them thought before hearing the pleading cries from Jose.

"Kill them! They're all useless anyway! But I'm a wizard saint that is far more valuable to you than these sorry excuse for mages!" He continued in a panic as he begged for his life.

Sue's eyes were brimming with tears as she heard the words of her guild master. The man with the gun locked eyes were her briefly, but that was all it took to see the horrible rage racing through his mind.

"Is that your final answer? You want me to kill your whole guild so you can live?" asked Natsu as he kept the gun pointed at Jose's head.

"That's right!" He nodded in emphasis, as a look of relief appeared in his eyes as he cheated death.

"Fucking coward" Natsu replied in a voice laced with malice before he pulled the trigger. Jose's head exploded, showering the nearby Cana in small chunks of flesh and brain matter as the street behind him became covered in blood. The body fell backward before Natsu requipped a towel in his hands.

"Sorry about the mess Cana...didn't expect his head to explode that much" Natsu stated as he leaned down to hand her a towel.

"I...It's alright...we've all seen worse anyway" she replied softly as she started to clean the pieces of Jose off her clothes. Walking past the card mage, he approached the woman that had tried to talk down Jose moments before. She looked up at him in fearful eyes, dreading what would happen next.

"Just so you know...I was never planning on killing any of you. It was all a test for Jose...and he failed badly"

"R...Really?"

"Yeah...in fact. It was Gajeel who convinced me not to kill all of you outright...so you should probably thank him" finished Natsu as the sound of heavy boots drew closer.

"Ahh shit...I just killed a wizard saint...pretty sure the council will be mad about that" Natsu said to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. Half a minute later, a company of Rune Knights appeared with a certain councilwoman leading the way.

"What the hell happened here? And is that Master Jose over there with no head? Who's responsible for this!?" she asked with authority as she looked at the gathered mages before her eyes locked on one walking forward.

"It was me. I killed Jose and ordered my guild to kill their opponents" replied Natsu as he came to a stop before her.

"You really killed one of the wizard saints?"

"I admit it"

Ultear paused as this new information collided with her brain. _"He just killed a wizard saint! And by the looks of it, not with difficulty...but if he does this to legal guilds, what would he do to dark ones? ...I have to get Meredy out of there before he finds them"_

"Gather all the mages for interrogation! See that the injured are taken care of and the dead taken away" she ordered before looking at Natsu Dragneel.

"Because your a hero of Magnolia along with being an S-class wizard, I will not have you restrained with shackles. However...if you resist or make an escape attempt, I will label Fairy Tail as a dark guild...do we understand each other?"

"Yes ma'am. Understood."

"Good. Now you will follow me" she finished as Natsu walked off with a dozen guards surrounding him. Already, the mages were being rounded up and escorted away, their future unknown...

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

True to their word, the military took all the mages in for questioning. It did not take them long to figure out what happened. By all accounts, Phantom Lrod was the aggressor while Fairy Tail had tried to maintain a peaceful stance. Even though three out of the Element Four were killed during the battle, it was determined that Glenn Parks, Laxus Dreyer, and Gajeel Redfox did not kill their enemies for some sick gain. But, to defend their own lives and others around them. It was regrettable, but those men made their choices and paid dearly for them. However, there was still the issue of Natsu Dragneel killing the master of a legal guild who was also a wizard saint. Nobody had seen the battled hardened man since he was taken away after the battle ended. While they knew he was safe for the most part, Sam was all for going to get him, but luckily was talked down by cooler heads. Still, his girlfriends were starting to worry, and it was starting to show on their faces.

This was the main thought of many of his fellow mages as they rebuilt the guild hall after their release from interrogation. While technically the old hall was still standing, it had taken so much damage it was easier to tear down the remains and build anew. You could see Gajeel and Grey carrying planks of lumber, Lucy using her spirit Taurus to help lift completed walls, and Sam and Glenn using their lancers to cut lumber to the desired size. If you glanced over to the side, you could see Laxus, Makarov, and Lisanna watching the mages work. Laxus had tried to help, but quickly tired due to his still fresh stab wound. Makarov still had doctor's orders to take it easy, while Lisanna was well enough to provide drinks and food for the working mages. That fact that they were out of the hospital made many friends smile as they continued to work. Overseeing this large project was no other than Erza Scarlet, who had donned a construction hat as she barked out orders. She was so engrossed giving out commands that she didn't hear the person behind her until they spoke.

"Excuse me'

Erza turned around to see the woman Sue standing there with a downcast look. Erza's gaze hardened, but was willing to hear the woman out. After all, her whole guild had been disbanded due to Jose's actions.

"Yes...can I help you?" Erza asked in a flat tone as she stared at her former enemy.

"I...uh...I wanted to apologize for my actions. And...if your willing, I'd like to help you rebuild your guild hall"

"You know, if you had acted like some of you comrades, I would beat you to a pulp... However, Gajeel told many of us that your a good person" Erza finished before turning toward the still working mages. "Everybody! Listen for a moment!" she shouted over the din of construction work. The mages stopped moments later to listen to Erza's words.

"This is Sue...uh, what's your last name?"

"Bright...my name is Sue Bright"

"Ah. This is Sue Bright. She has come forward to help us rebuild our guildhall. I am willing to give her a chance to redeem herself" the red-head stated before Grey spoke up in a loud voice.

"Are you crazy? This woman smashed up our guild hall!'

"She did, but please remember it was empty at the time. In fact, she only attacked Gajeel...a fight she lost by the way. I think she earned a chance to make things right...however..." Erza trailed off before looking at the woman with a steely glare. "You only get one chance. If you betray our trust, you will suffer the consequences...do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal"

"Good. Now why don't you go help Gajeel? I'm sure he'll have plenty of work for you" stated Erza as she watched the young woman walk over to Gajeel to assist. _"She doesn't seem that bad...just misguided for the most part. Now...where's Mira?"_

Said mage had snuck off with Levy's IVD with the intent of gaining insight into when Natsu would return. She was currently sitting in Natsu's living room as she powered up the device, seeking a connection to universe 200-AB. "I hope they can provide insight into how long their Natsu was in council hands" she said softly as the machine brimmed with energy. Soon a window in midair appeared, showing images of her counterpart, Lucy, and Natsu.

"Mira? is everything alright? How did the battle go with Phantom?" asked Natsu as he nursed a drink in his hand.

"Well, we won...did have to kill three of the Element Four though...but don't worry about that" she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"You killed three of their mages!?" asked Lucy in a slight tone of fear as her eyes widened along with the others.

"Not me personally, but Laxus, Gajeel, and Glenn killed their opponents...but I have a question"

"Uh yeah...go ahead...other me" Mira stated with unease.

"How long was Natsu imprisoned for killing master Jose?"

"Yeah...I never did that. I was so beat down from fighting Gajeel, I barely had enough left in that fight. Makarov ended up using Fairy Law against Jose. Last I heard he was serving a life sentence for his crimes"

"Well damn...that doesn't help me at all" the gothic Mira grumbled to herself as she crossed her arms underneath her large breasts.

"Are you saying your Natsu killed one of the wizard saints?" asked the blonde with a hint of fear.

"Yeah...executed him right in the street too. Not that the fucking psycho didn't deserve it. That bastard was willing to sacrifice his whole guild to save his own life...fucking coward" she responded with a voice laced with venom. Looking at the three mages gathered, her gaze softened. "Sorry for wasting your time with this...hope I didn't scare you"

"It's alright...I was kinda wondering how you were doing after that dark guild captured you" replied the Strauss in the red dress.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah...we wanted to check on Dragneel and Juvia so we powered up the IVD he made here...but then we saw how you were captured and what your Natsu did to free you...to be honest, it was one of the worst things I've seen"

"Is that all you saw?'

"No. We saw you leaving...ah your Natsu can sing very sad songs by the way. But we watched your whole guild fight, what happened to Grey, and we saw your Natsu's home. But then the machine ran low on power, so we had to shut it off. Why? Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah. Sam gained magical power's which is already fairly strong. Her first blast leveled a portion of forest." Mira added with a chuckle before continuing. "But the best part was that night"

"What happened that night?" her counterpart asked in curiosity.

"Oh. Me and Natsu totally fucked that night. Super awesome. That guy has some great stamina" MJ finished as she watched the three mages gain blushes to their face. However, MJ could see her counterpart glancing over at Natsu with a small hint of lust in her eyes. Lucy was the first to regain the ability to speak as she let out an exasperated sigh. "It's official. Nobody from Dragneel's universe has any sense of shame"

"That's not true. Erza has lots of shame" MJ said matter of factly as she looked at the three before continuing. "Well, thanks for talking with me. Sorry if I worried you all. Hope you still all plan on visiting sometime soon"

"Uh yeah...just please make sure nobody is having sex in the guild hall...I don't think I'll survive that again" stated Lucy with a slight tone of crimson. Letting out a small chuckle, Mira gave a small nod. "We'll try...but no promises" she finished with a small wave before shutting down the IVD. "Damn...now I guess I have to go listen to Erza give orders..."

* * *

 **Magical Council Chambers...**

"He killed one of the wizard saints!" shouted out Org in fury as he stared at Yajima.

"This is true. I'm not denying that. But, consider what would have happened if they had not stopped Phantom. The Jupiter Cannon would have killed thousands while the Abyss Break would have leveled Magnolia. In fact, the latter weapon is prohibited for use by legal guilds" the short man stated calmly as a few other of the councilors nodded in agreement.

"He needs to be thrown in prison! We can't let a dangerous man like that walk free!" the leader continued in a furious rant.

"If we did that, the people would riot in the streets" stated Ultear as she locked eyes with Org before continuing. "The fact is that Natsu Dragneel is a hero of Magnolia **and** Sera. Not only has he saved tens of thousands of lives here, but he has saved millions there. Recent polls with the public show that over 95% of the population view him favorably...this includes King Fiore and his daughter." she finished before Seigrain spoke up.

"So what should we do? Let him go? Make him a wizard saint?" he questioned.

"No. That would be foolish...plus he'd probably reject the title based on what I've observed. However...perhaps he could accomplish some tasks for us in exchange for his freedom?"

"And what tasks do you have in mind?" sneered Org as he studied the councilwoman.

"There have been many dark guilds popping up lately...perhaps we can use his expertise in eliminating them? After all, nobody cares about dark mages"

"That does sound like a fair idea...what do you think, Org?" asked Yajima as the councilors looked at their leader for an answer. The older man was silent as the minutes ticked by, his thoughts his own as he contemplated the issue. Finally coming to a decision, he addressed the council.

"I've come to a decision. Please bring Natsu Dragneel here" he addressed one of the nearby guards before the low ranking man hurried away. Within ten minutes, Natsu was standing before them in the center of the room.

"Natsu Dragneel...you are responsible for the death of Master Jose, one of the wizard saints...however, in light of his actions...it has been determined that you saved countless lives." Org paused as the man on trial gave a slow nod before the elder continued. "You will not be charged with murder, and your guild will not suffer the consequences. But...if you do something like this again, you will be thrown in prison for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good. Moreover, you will assist the council with a number of dark guilds that have risen in the past year or so. This is something you will be required to complete in time...is this agreeable?"

"Yeah...I don't see a problem in taking them down." Natsu stated flatly as he looked Org in the eye.

"Good. Now Ultear will give you the details as she escorts you back to Magnolia...I hope we never meet again, Dragneel"

"Likewise. I'd rather be working on my truck than being stuck here" he finished before turning on his heel and marching out the double doors. After that, the councilors left their seats as they prepared for further meetings within the day. As Ultear rose, she couldn't help but smile at the chance to be alone with the heroic man. _"Despite how pleasing he is to look at, I need to be careful with what I say...He is very dangerous if provoked"_ she thought to herself as she hurried down the hallway after the seasoned veteran.

Within the hour, the two were sitting across from each other as the train sped across the countryside, the green landscape racing past the window. They were in a private cabin at the request of Ultear so nobody could disturb their conversations.

"You know you didn't have to escort me. I can find my way home just fine"

"I realize that, but I do need to talk with you about some matters"

"Well might as well get it over with" he stated with a heavy sigh as he looked out the window.

"Very well. Now let me ask you...are you familiar with the Tower of Heaven?"

Natsu's head snapped to attention as his eyes glowered in rage and hate. He had absolute focus on the woman as she slightly fidgeted under his gaze. "I've heard of it..." he answered darkly.

Ultear gulped as a bead of sweat slowly trickled down her face as she tried to regain her composure.

"I...I take it from your reaction you know what goes on there?"

"Yeah...I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because before our spy went silent, he reported that it was nearing completion within the next month under the guidance of Jellal. Based on your reaction, you know who he is?"

"Yeah...he's the fucking bastard that tortured Erza"

"Well then you'll be happy to know that the council has assigned you the task of destroying that tower, and if possible, arrest Jellal"

"You know it kinda ironic"

"What is?"

"I promised Erza that we would go there and take that bastard down. Yet here I am being forced by the magic council to go there and do the exact same thing...kinda funny if you think about it"

"I suppose your right...now I have something to tell you that is of a highly sensitive nature. You are not to repeat this to anybody...lives could be lost because of it"

"Understood...now what is it?"

"I...I'm a dark mage in Grimoire Heart" she barely finished before feeling a strong hand wrap around her throat. Letting out a struggling gasp, she focused her eyes. Looking forward, she could see down a very dark gun barrel inches from her face.

"Explain yourself...now" Natsu said in a voice laced with absolute malice.

Summoning her time orb, she smashed it into Natsu's head. This caused his grip to slacken momentarily, giving her the chance to escape his grasp. Racing to the corner of the cabin, she locked eyes with the man as he rubbed his head from her attack.

"I will...just please lower the gun. I have no intentions to harm you, your friends, or your guild"

"...Fine. But I'm keeping it out" he stated as he lowered the heavy pistol to his side.

"Thank you. Now I'll be telling you my life's story so you can understand...but it will take awhile" Ultear said quickly before starting to tell the tale of her early childhood. It ranged from her mother to how she was experimented on, and all the way to how she was found by the dark guild. Ultear soon pulled out a picture showing a young, pink haired girl.

"This is Meredy...and the reason I'm telling you this. She doesn't know this, but she is a hostage to keep me in line. If I ever disobey an order, she is the one that will suffer...I can't allow that to happen. So I want you to promise me that if your guild and mine cross paths...that you will spare her life and give her a future in your guild. She hasn't killed anybody...or been on a dark mission yet. She just needs to be around positive people...I just don't want her to end up like me..."

"Why did you tell me all this?" asked Natsu as he ran a hand through his salmon locks in a display of exasperation.

"Because once I saw you in those horrible, horrible battles against the locust...I knew you were the only chance for her. I know what you did to that dark guild that threatened Mira just under a week ago...and it scared me to death you would do that to Meredy. So I decided to take a chance with you"

The man before her let out a heavy sigh as he looked her in the eyes. "Alright, I'll make sure to keep her safe since you have helped my guild a few times in the past...but the other members will not be spared.

"That's fine. They're all sadistic, murdering bastards anyway"

"Alright...I just don't know what to do with you when the time comes?"

"Well...you could always spare my life?"

"Depends on what you do til then"

"Most likely doing council work and spying...I really hate killing people."

"Good. Cause if you enjoyed it..."

"Yeah...I got it" she finished as the train started to slow down. "Well, looks like you and me will be parting ways for awhile"

"I guess so...don't do anything stupid" Natsu stated as he finally stood up with the train coming to a stop. Opening the door, he quickly stepped into the passageway as Ultear watched him leave. She let out a loud gasp of relief as the deadly man finally left.

"Damn...that went alot better than I expected" she muttered to herself as she watched the man walk past her window.

* * *

Sam had taken a quick break, grabbing a glass of water as the mages continued to build the new guild hall. She had to admit, Erza knew her stuff. Already, half of the new guild was standing as she orchestrated a strange dance of metal, brick, glass and wood. Leaning against a stack of lumber, she continued to watch for a few minutes before feeling a presence beside her.

"How you doing Sam? Burns healing alright?"

"I'm good" she replied before taking another gulp of water.

"That's it? No "Oh hey Natsu...or 'Glad your not in prison, Natsu'

"Glad your not in prison, Natsu' she replied with a small look of mischief on her face.

"Ah...moment's over. Way to go Sam" he replied with a small chuckle.

"Fuck you, Dragneel"

"Eh, maybe later. It has been awhile for the two of us"

Sam was going to retort with a teasing remark about his pink hair, but didn't get the chance as a little blue cat spotted him.

"NATSU! YOUR BACK!" Happy shouted, gaining the ears of everybody present before he flew over, hugging the man's face.

"Hey Happy, you helping rebuild?"

"Aye Sir! I've been bringing small supplies to everybody"

"Glad to hear it, little buddy!" he said with a smile as he looked up at his gathered friends. Spotting Glenn, he quickly approached as he extended his hand for a shake.

"I heard what you did for Erza...there aren't enough words to let you know how thankful I am for what you did"

"Hey. We're Echo squad. You guy's are my family and nobody fucks with my family" Glenn replied in a serious, but calm tone as he shook Natsu's hand.

"Damn right we are" he finished before looking over to his other three girlfriends. They looked practically ready to pounce him as he slowly made his way over. Not giving them a chance, he embraced them in a group hug as they reciprocated the gesture. It lasted for a full twenty seconds before he broke away, a genuine smile adorning his face.

"Missed you girls...it gets lonely in prison"

"You were gone for a week...should've stayed away longer if you ask me" mentioned Grey as he stood nearby with his arms crossed.

"What was that?" shouted Mira and Juvia in unison as they glared at the ice mage.

"Damn man, you better run!" Laxus shouted from his seat nearby. Fortunately, Grey took Laxus's advice before running down the street with two furious women on his heels.

"Just doesn't learn...does he?" Natsu said to himself before looking at Erza. She had a happy, but subdued smile on her face as he studied her. "You alright Erza?"

"Yeah...just...that battle dug up some bad memories from the Hollow..." she said softly as she turned away. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to see Natsu with a serious look in his eyes. "It's alright Erza. Nobody thinks your weak or a bad person for what you did then, and certainly not now" he told the red head before she spun and wrapped him in a hug. Tears were flowing down her face as the guild slowly walked away to give the two some semblance of privacy.

"Why? Why did that mage have to use such horrible memories as a weapon? Nobody should use the death's of children as a tool..."

"I know...but he made his choice and suffered the consequences" he responded as Natsu felt her tears soak into his shirt as she continued to cry. Rubbing her back in comfort, he held her as she slowly but surely let her anguish out.

"Do...you think I could sleep by you tonight? We don't have to do anything...I just wanna be close to you"

"That's fine Erza...now how about I help you guys rebuild our guild hall?"

"You were always good at changing the subject" she replied with a small smile before taking a step backward. The sound of a body being dragged across the ground caused Erza to turn her head as she saw the beaten form of Grey being dragged by Juvia and Mira. The poor man was groaning as Lucy crouched down near him, already applying some medical salve.

"Did you two really have to do this?" asked the blonde in exasperation.

"Of course. Grey insulted Natsu...especially on the day he was released" Juvia said with a sweet smile as Mira nodded in agreement.

"Hey! How did you get released anyway? Last time I checked, killing a wizard saint was a life-time offense" Gajeel said loudly as the mages had gathered once again.

"Yeah...short version is that since Jose went all super crazy with illegal weapons and that I'm a damn hero to basically the whole country, they cut me a deal."

"What kind of dead?" asked Makarov as he voiced his concern.

"Basically...I'll be assigned dark guilds to take down by the council...although I won't get paid for it. However, they were quite clear that this is a one time thing. If I were to kill another wizard saint, I would be thrown in prison."

"Not like we would let you stay there" stated Sam with crossed arms.

"Well hopefully it won't come to that. Now, I think we've been standing around long enough! Still have a guild hall to finish" he said loudly before heading further into the construction site. He was soon joined by the others as they resumed to work. True to his word, Natsu let Erza sleep with him that night. Finding comfort in his closeness, Erza slept soundly for the first time since the battle with Phantom.

Over the following week, the new guild hall took shape with an expanded main hall, a larger kitchen, and an updated infirmary. The second floor was now open to all members while the S-class requests were located outside of Makarov's office. The library had been expanded, giving members a quiet room in which to study or do research on various subjects. There was even an outside pool and bar, along with a new weightlifting area for the members to enjoy. In fact, most of the work was done as Natsu helped to finish up a few odds and ends with Gajeel and Glenn helping out.

Sam was studying the Dragon slayer from across the hall as he fitted on of the last windows into the far wall of the guild hall. Her burns had fully healed, once again thanks to the wonderful healing of Porlyusica before the cranky old woman kicked her out. _He really is an amazing guy...just wish I could do something nice for him. Ah! What the hell am I saying? We're both Gears! Not love sick teenagers! ...but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have strong feelings for the big lug"_ The brunette woman thought before letting out a sigh.

"Something wrong, Sam?' asked Mira as she sat next to the Gear. She was joined by Erza and Juvia who were talking about a new training regimen they could start, but were quickly sidetracked by the concern for Sam.

"No...it's fine...don't worry about it" the woman replied.

"It's alright if something's bothering you...you are only human after all. Plus, we're your friends" mentioned Juvia from across the table.

"Fine. But if you go squealing like school girls I'm leaving" she stated in a serious tone before her gaze softened. "I...I care very deeply for Natsu...and I would like to do something nice for him. But...I don't know much about all that romance crap"

"OH MY GOD! Your showing human emotion! Is your programming alright? Do you need your batteries changed?" Mira asked as she teased the brunette soldier.

"Don't be a bitch, Mira."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Your always stuck in 'Sam' mode and give us crap for showing emotion." the white haired woman responded with an impish smirk.

"That's enough Mira. This is obviously a big deal for our friend so we will show our support. Now, what do you have in mind?" asked Erza with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I dunno. We always just fucked when we had the time..."

"Juvia thinks you should think of something else...maybe a nice dinner?"

"Can't cook for beans, Juvia"

"Well...maybe you could go out for dinner? Alot of the restaurants in the area are open again" mentioned the blue haired woman.

"That...could work. Kinda surprised your not freaking out, blue"

"Juvia has accepted the fact that Natsu loves the love rivals as well...despite the whole strangeness of it all"

"Heh. We do live pretty fucked up lives"

"That's an understatement" muttered Erza as she saw Sam stand up, a determined look in her eyes.

"Alright! I'm gonna go ask him to dinner!" she said loudly as she took a step forward.

"Well, your not wearing that" stated Mira as she stepped in front of Sam

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked before glancing down at her combat fatigues.

"Everything. Your going to wear a dress on your first date...not soldier clothes"

"THE HELL I AM! There's no way I'm wearing a dress!" shouted Sam as she took a step backwards from the takeover mage. Unknown to Sam, Erza and Juvia had moved silently behind her, ready to pounce.

"YES YOU ARE! GET HER!" shouted out Mira as the three women lunged at Sam. The poor woman was completely blindsided as she was slowly dragged from the newly finished guild-hall, kicking and screaming. "NOOOOOOOO!" she let out as the three carried her away.

"The hell they doin?" asked Gajeel as he helped Natsu place the final window.

"With those four...it could be anything. It's better to just ignore it" the salmon haired man said as they finished the final piece to the guild hall.

"YAY! It's all done! Way to go Natsu!" Happy exclaimed before landing on said mage's shoulder.

"Hey! I helped too!" Gajeel exclaimed in a loud voice as he glared at the blue cat.

"Yeah...but your not cool like Natsu!"

"Grrrr...wish I had my own talking cat...that would show that little blue furball..." the iron dragon slayer muttered to himself before storming off to find Levy and Sue.

* * *

 _"_ Dammit...how did I end up in this kind of situation? Sam muttered as she eyed the trio of dressed the others had chosen. Mira, Erza, and Juvia had dragged her to the nearest clothing store before practically throwing her into a changing room. Sam had been ready to blow the door down, but Erza had managed to talk her down with a simple promise. All Sam had to do was try on three different outfits. If none of them worked for her, she was free to go. Looking down, she studied them as she removed her outer clothing, she picked up the first one. It was a frilly pink dress that would expose too much cleavage and just looked all around uncomfortable.

"The hell was Mira thinking? I wouldn't be caught dead in this atrocity" she said before moving on to the next. It was sky blue and more conservative which aligned with her tastes...if she had any. Slipping it over her head, she found that her breasts wouldn't stay tucked in...unless she wanted the whole city to see.

"Nice try Juvia...but too small for me" she mentioned before picking up the last one. It was a simple black dress that flowed down to about midcalf if she had to guess. Slipping it on, she found it fit almost perfectly as she zippered up the back.

"Huh...I guess Erza does know some stuff after all" she said to herself before a light knock at the door could be heard.

"Sam, you alright in there?"asked Erza through the door.

"Uh yeah, I'm done" replied Sam as she exited the changing room.

"Wow! You look amazing! Natsu wont know what hit him!" Mira gushed out.

"If you think so, why did you choose that pink horror?"

"Eh, was hoping you would choose it, causing Natsu to come running back to me after witnessing such a horrible sight...plus the dress would look bad too" Mira replied with a shrug.

"You can be a real bitch, Mira"

"Better than some butch tomboy!" she replied loudly as her eyes flashed anger.

"ENOUGH!" shouted out Erza before glaring at the two.

"We don't need to fight...especially when we're trying to help Sam. Now I found you some simple dress shoes" Erza mentioned before handing the items over. Slipping them on, the brunette found them quite comfortable. Talking a quick practice walk around the store, she concluded they were to her liking.

"I guess I'll take it" Sam finished before walking to the register to pay. A few minutes later, the four were walking out the door into the setting sunlight of the day.

"So where are you and Natsu meeting?" asked Juvia.

"Awe dammit! I forgot to tell him!" yelled Sam before she pressed two fingers to her ear radio. "Hey Dragneel. Meet me at that pizza place at the corner of 3rd and Helm street in twenty minutes...wear something besides combat gear"

 _"Sure Sam. I'll be there...dunno what the rush is though..."_ he finished before clicking of his radio.

"There. Problem solved. Now if you excuse me, I'm going on my first date" she said with confidence as she started to walk away.

"Have fun! Don't stay up too late!" Mira said in a teasing tone.

"I will. Thanks for helping me get laid tonight...see you girls later" she replied over her shoulder with a knowing look before turning a corner.

The three women blinked in silence for a few moments before Juvia knelled to the ground, Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Juvia just helped a love rival with her beloved Natsu! How did this happen!"

"Did we just get played?" asked Mira in confusion as she looked over to Erza.

"I honestly can't say...It's impossible to read that woman" the red head replied before moving over to help Juvia to her feet. "Come on...I'll treat us to drinks at the guild hall' she said before the three walked off down the street.

* * *

Natsu was waiting outside the pizzeria Sam had specified over the radio. Leaning against a brick wall, he was sporting simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Sure it was nothing fancy, but it was really the only clothing option he had.

"Dragneel?"

Natsu lifted his head to the source of the sound, and he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Sam standing there in an actual dress. Needless to say, she looked wonderful in it.

"Wow...Sam. You look...uh really beautiful" he told her before a light blush graced her cheeks.

"Thanks...I've never done something like this...so if you give me a hard time, I'll crush you!" she stated fiercely with a hint of humor in her voice.

"hehe, duly noted. Now how about we get some grub?"

"I'd like that" she replied as the two headed into the restaurant. It ended up being one of the most pleasant meals the woman ever had as the two joked, talked about possible pranks against their rivals, and jibed each other over the fact they were in fact, acting like love-sick teenagers.

* * *

The bedroom door to Natsu's room flew open as he carried Sam into the room. She had wrapped her legs around his waist as the two kissed passionately. Kicking the door shut, they staggered across the room before the two landed on the bed in a heavy crash. Sam had landed on her back while Natsu rested his body on top of hers as they continued to battle each other in the heavy make-out session. Not wanting to be outdone, the beautiful brunette used her training to roll Natsu off of her. Quickly climbing on top, she smirked down at him before reaching behind her back to slowly start unzipping her dress. Moments later, she had removed the garment before tossing it around the room. A black bra soon followed, landing on the dresser in a haphazard way.

Natsu grinned up at her as she lowered herself down, bring her breasts near his mouth. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he slowly kissed and teased it before turning his attention to the other. This caused Sam to let out a soft moan before she clasped her hands on his face and pulled him in for another kiss. "Lose the clothes Dragneel. That's an order"

"Heh. Yes ma'am" he replied with a sexy smirk before his body was covered in a momentary bright light. Once it faded, Natsu's nude form was below her as she started to kiss her way down his body. She soon found herself staring at his erect member before she quickly took it into her mouth. Natsu let out a low moan as she started to bob her head up and down, sucking on the shaft. For the next few minutes, she slowly licked and kissed his hardened dick before taking it in her mouth once again.

"Damn Sam...that feels awesome" Natsu said in a husky voice as he watched the woman suck him. She looked up, giving him the perfect view of his member in her mouth before she released him. Standing up, Sam slowly started to slide her panties down her long shapely legs. The scar from her bullet wound was still there, but Natsu thought that just made her even sexier as she slowly kicked the black undergarment away. Climbing back onto Natsu, she straddled him as she slowly impaled herself onto him.

"Damn...forgot how big you were" Sam mentioned as she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth. Soon Natsu was matching the rhythm as he thrust into her. Sam was gasping and moaning in pleasure as she used her hands to caress Natsu's bare chest. Feeling a tingle run up her spine, she leaned forward to kiss him deeply once again as the two continued their lovemaking. Coming up for air once again, Sam looked into his lust filled dark eyes.

"Natus?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Take me to fucking pound town"

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed before rolling over on top of the woman. realigning himself with her entrance as she spread her legs, he soon thrust forward.

"Oh!" she gasped as the man before her started to thrust back and forth.

"You like that?"

"Yeah...now pound me like a slut" she exclaimed between gasps. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, but didn't say anything as he increased his pace. Sam had grabbed her ankles in order to keep her legs spread wide as possible as Natsu continued to pound her.

"YES! Now call me a whore!"

"Your a whore, Sam!"

"That's it! Keep talking dirty to me!" Sam ordered as her breasts bounced with every thrust. By now she had wrapped her legs around Natsu's back, letting himself fill her completely.

"You enjoy taking my dick? You cock-slut?"

"Yeah...I'm your little cock-slut...I love your big dick in my pussy...now keep fucking me!" Sam exclaimed as Natsu increased his pace. By now the two were covered in a light sheen of sweat as the two continued to fuck. "That's it! Keep fucking this bitch til I cum!" she practically screamed before she started to shudder. _"So close..."_ Sam thought before one more hard thrust drove her over the edge. Arching her back, she let out a long moan as she finally reached satisfaction. By now, Natsu started to feel a buildup in his loins as he slammed himself into Sam.

"Getting close, Sam"

"My mouth. I wanna taste it" she said with a slight craving as Natsu pulled out before climbing off of the bed. He was joined by Sam in moments as she lowered herself to her knees before taking him in her mouth once again. Using a free hand, she began to play with his balls as she continued to suck furiously.

"Sam! I'm gonna..." Natsu shuddered with relief as he released his seed.

Samantha's eyes widened as she felt the large amount of cum start to slid down her throat. _'God damn! That was alot! But so warm...I'll be doing this again for sure"_ she thought before swallowing his load.

"God damn...better than that little bathroom back at base" Natsu said with a grin as he laid down on the bed.

"You can say that again" the brunette said with a happy smile before climbing into bed next to him. Draping an arm over his chest, they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking before a thought came to Natsu. "So what was with the name calling?"

"I dunno. Just felt like being dominated...it really gets my engine going"

"Really? Miss tough as nails I don't take shit from anyone likes to be dominated in the bedroom?' asked Natsu incredulously.

"Yeah? So what? Can't I do what makes me feel good?" she asked while poking him in the side.

"Didn't say that...just wasn't expecting it. Anyway, I'm kinda spent. Time for some zzz's"he finished as he yawned before closing his eyes. Soon his breathing was in an even rhythm as sleep took hold of the man.

Sam watched him sleep as the moonlight drifted through to open window, basking the room in a lunar glow. Pressing her lips against his cheek for a quick kiss, she pulled back a moment later, whispering three words. "I love you" before she also fell into a peaceful sleep devoid of nightmares.

* * *

 **The next day. Universe 200-AB.**

"Alright everybody! Listen up! It's been over two weeks since Dragneel and Juv left for their home universe. Now I realize he invited us there to visit, but having everybody go at once would add to much confusion...not to mention our Magnolia still needs us here. Plus...after seeing some of the...darkness that plagues his home, I'm sure some of you wouldn't be comfortable there." stated Levy before she took another breath. "However, I plan on going. So who's coming with me?"

"Team Natsu for sure!" exclaimed the fire mage as his companions nodded in agreement.

"Myself and Elfman are going. This is a chance to see Lisanna...even if its for a little while" said Mira over the low din of the crowd.

"It's manly to see other universes!"

"You can count me and Juvia in" stated Cana as she polished off her drink, slamming it on the bar.

"It would be cool to see how I stack up against my counterpart" Gajeel mentioned in a gravely tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright...that's ten people including myself. I think that should be enough for a first time visit" Levy said as she started to power up the machine.

"So how long should we stay?" asked Lucy

"I think a week should suffice. We are visiting a parallel universe after all" stated Erza as the mages started to gather around Levy.

"Yeah! Plus myself and the other Grey can get back at both Natsu's!"

"The hell you will, ice-pick!" yelled Natsu as he slammed his head against Grey's

"Nobody was asking you, Pinky!" the ice mage yelled back before a menacing aura appeared behind the two rivals.

"You weren't about to fight on the start of our journey...were you?" asked Erza in a menacing tone. While Grey started to shake in fear, Natsu had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Hey Erza? Would you like me to treat you to your favorite dessert once we get there?"

The metal clad hand was immediately removed from Natsu's shoulder as the red head gave a quick smile.

"That would be lovely Natsu, Thank you"

 _"Heh...that works everytime...gotta thank Dragneel for the tip"_ thought Natsu as he turned his attention to Levy.

"Ahem. If your done goofing off I'd like to get underway" said Levy as she punched in the universal coordinates. Soon, a spinning blue vortex could be seen as the mages started to walk through. Little did she know that a small bump in the fabric of realities would cause them to veer slightly off-course. While they would all still arrive safely in universe 137-C...they would not portal into the guild hall.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C...Natsu's bedroom.**

Sam could feel that the blanket of the night had been tossed off the bed as the natural heat from Natsu's body was enough to keep her comfortable. This isn't what woke her however. It was the sound of an electric 'pop **'** and a loud whooshing sound followed by the footsteps of people. Turning her nude body over, she could see the bright, blushing faces of ten Fairy Tail mages as they saw the two nude adults before them.

"Damn! No wonder Juv is with Dragneel! The guy is packing!" stated Cana as she eyed the nude form of the male Gear with lust in her eyes.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! I programmed the IVD to portal us to the guild hall!" Levy said in an embarrassed panic as Dragneel finally woke up from the noise and painful prodding from Sam. Looking over, his eyes brightened as he spotted his friends from another universe. Quickly standing, he walked over to stand before them in his full nude glory.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked as he noticed all the girls lowering their gaze to a certain part of his anatomy.

" _No wonder he has four girlfriends..."_ thought Lucy as she stole a glance to her Natsu, wondering if he was the same size.

" _Well...my counterpart did say he has alot of stamina"_ thought Mira as she tried to break her gaze away, but found herself going off into the rarely visited Miraland as lewd thoughts raced through her mind.

"Certainly didn't see that last time" muttered Erza below her breath as she blushed crimson.

"Other Juvia must be very happy" said the blue haired woman before the visiting men finally had enough of the skin show.

"WILL YOU PLEASE PUT ON SOME DAMN PANTS!" they shouted in unison as he smirked at everybody.

"No...Now get the HELL outta my room!" Dragneel shouted out as Sam laughed behind him, amusement in her eyes as the mages finally scrambled out the doorway. The last one to leave was Cana as she gave Dragneel one last glance over before closing the door.

"Well shit. This day just got more interesting..."

 **And that is it! Lots of stuff happened! Training. The attack of Phantom! Some awesome battle's by Gajeel! We saw Glenn get revenge for a distant counterparts death with a certain barb wire bat! More Death! Blood! Sam and Natsu getting some loving. Oh, and I know Ultear revealed some stuff, but she's thinking of the future well being of Meredy...so she came clean. Basically she kinda wants to leave that life and Natsu is probably the best chance. Now I've been thinking of each GF of Natsu having their own unique thing to do in the bedroom. Bear in mind that these scenes wont happen in every chapter just cause it would take away from the story in the wrong place. But I was thinking Erza would dress up as a sexy nurse and Juvia likes to be punished? I dunno, still thinking about it. Anyway, the next chapter is called 'Seeder' so that means Echo will be going back to Sera for a mission with the 200-AB's finally learning the truth. Oh, and the poll for Cana and Knightwalker is still up on my authors page, so please vote! Any questions? Ask away! Leave reviews so my mind has brain fuel!**

 **Happy: Do you think Natsu and the others will be alright fighting locust?**

 **TheHappy: Of course! MC's are immune to death after all!**

 **Happy: Don't kill any of them! (slaps the man at the computer with a fish)**

 **TheHappy: You damn cat!**

 **Happy: Next time on Dragon of the COG! Seeder!**


	19. Seeder

**Well here is chapter 19! I've hit 190,000 words and people are loving it! This chapter is gonna have a lot of fighting so enjoy! I still don't own Fairy Tail or Gears of war...oh! I'll just be referring to the mages from universe 200-AB with the AB after their name. exp. Gajeel-AB looked at his counterpart before speaking. Hopefully it'l be less confusing.**

 **Chapter 19: Seeder**

* * *

The group spilled into the hallway as Cana closed the door behind her before turning toward Levy.

"I know you didn't plan that, but I gotta say thanks. Seeing that really made my day" the card mage said to the short girl who was still blushing from the incident.

"Just because you enjoyed it doesn't mean we did!" Grey said loudly as the other men nodded in agreement, including Natsu. This didn't go unnoticed by Elfman as he cracked his knuckles.

"I wont have you seducing my sister with your damn nudity...Natsu"

"Hey! Why are you blaming me! I didn't do anything!" the dragon slayer responded hotly.

"Well, actually..." butted in Lucy as Happy rested on her shoulders. The little cat was deep in thought before his face lit up in realization.

"I get it! They all wanna have babies with you, Natsu!" he stated with a smile, pleased with his reasoning.

"That's not helping Happy!" Natus shouted before a door opened at the far end up the upstairs hallway. The ten mages turned their attention to the sound as another Erza walked out of the room. She was wrapped in a white towel as her hair was still damp from an obvious shower. A scar could be seen on her right shoulder as the towel ended just at the top of her breasts. Eyeing the gathered mages, she let out a simple "huh" before turning around and walking back into the room. The sound of a hairdryer could be heard moments later as the mages tried to process what just happened.

"She didn't seem that surprised" stated Mira as her red-headed friend slowly nodded her head. _"So bizarre! Looks exactly like me...except for that scar. Dragneel did mention she got shot"_ she thought with a hint of sadness before looking to her friends. "I think it would be a good idea to wait downstairs. It's obvious they're still preparing for the day." she commanded before heading down the steps. She was quickly followed by the others as they found themselves in the main hall of the house.

"I have to admit. Dragneel has a really nice house" muttered Gajeel before the group heard the clanking of pots and pans in another room. Deciding to investigate, they came upon Juvia who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Happy was there, helping to stir some batter in a bowl before the two noticed the group.

"Uh, Juvia? There's another you and me over there" said the cat as he pointed to his other self. This caused Juvia to look up, letting out a surprised "Oh!" before she smiled at them.

"Hello again! Glad to see you visited...although Juvia is confused why your all here in Natsu's home?"

"Yeah...I think there was a small problem with the IVD. I know the coordinates were correct. I just can't figure out why we didn't show up in the guild hall"

"You are from universe 200-AB, right?"

"We are"

"Hmmmm. Juvia thinks you should ask Levy...er, our Levy why that happened. But that can wait for later. Are any of you hungry? I'm making pancakes" she finished with a pleasant smile.

"No thank you. We all ate before coming here" responded Erza from the back of the group.

"Well in that case, make yourselves at home. After Juvia and the others eat, we can all head to the guild"

"Not so fast!" a voice called out from behind them. Erza managed to turn around before she was face to face with her counterpart. She was now wearing grayish combat fatigues as she stood mere feet from the knight. Feeling a roll of blank nametags and a marker pressed into her hands, the other Erza spoke. "You will write 200-AB on these stickers and place them somewhere everybody can see. I will not sow confusion in the guild hall with parallel versions of myself and others running around"

"Of course. That would be confusing for many people" Erza responded before she started to fill out a sticky nametag. Moment's later, she slapped it to her armored breastplate before handing it to Lucy. As the other mages were preoccupied with that, the two Erza's stared at each other. Letting out a sigh a few seconds later, Erza waved the group to follow her. "Come on, you can all wait in the living room while the others get ready. I need to discuss some things with you all anyway" she finished as she led them to the previously mentioned room. Taking a seat in a chair, she waited for all the parallels to file in. Once they were all there, Erza spoke. "First of all, I'd like to welcome you to our universe and hope you have a pleasant time. However, I have a few requests for you all" she stated as she looked at all the mages in turn before Mira spoke up.

"What kind of requests?"

"You are aware that we lost some of our members to the locust recently? That Magnolia herself lost thousands in the battle?'

"We are...but we still don't know much about them. All we really learned were small scraps from Dragneel and Juvia. They were pretty tight lipped about them."

"That's probably for the best. Look, my request is simple. Don't ask any of our members about the locust or how our friends died. While we do put on a brave front, it wouldn't take much to re-open those wounds...so please don't push the issue. Natsu and Juvia said you were all very nice people, and I'd rather not burden you with our problems"

"Very well. You have our word that we wont push the issue" stated Erza-AB as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. It's appreciated. Now how long do you plan on staying?"

"We were hoping to stay a week...if that's okay" Lucy said shyly. To be honest, this other Erza intimidated her more than the one from her universe.

"That should be fine. We just finished rebuilding the guild hall yesterday, so there should be enough rooms there. Or maybe your counterparts will lend you a bed during your stay."

"That's right. You just had your battle with Phantom. Did I really kill Aria?" asked the iron dragon slayer in disbelief.

"Sure did. I personally didn't see it happen since I was busy fighting Sol, but yeah, You killed him"

"That's just so bizarre" muttered Gajeel before Elfman asked a question.

"How's Lisanna? We heard she was hurt"

"That's right...you lost your sister from what Natsu mentioned" Erza said to herself before continuing "She's fine. A few cracked ribs and some bruises, but she'll make a full recovery"

"I can't wait to meet her. I know she's not 'my' sister...but it will still be nice to talk with her again" Mira said with a smile as many of the other mages gave smiles of their own.

"We get to see my mommy again!" cried Happy in joy as he flew around the room in excitement.

"Just remember Happy, she is still injured. And her life has gone on a different path since then" stated Natsu as he walked in the room with Sam behind him.

"Thank god! You have on pants you damn stripper" mentioned Grey as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey! I should be able to walk around naked in my own bedroom without some damn ice mage smelling up the place!"

"I don't smell! You fire bastard!" Grey snapped back as the two glared at each other before laughter filled the room. It was Sam as she let out a beautiful rich laugh that drew everybody's attention.

"Oh damn! He's just like ice-block...except weaker...and more lame" she said while still chuckling. This gained a laugh from both Natsu's as Grey started to build up magical power in a show of anger. Right when he was about to release a blast of ice at the two laughing soldiers, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he was faced with the red-haired battle hardened soldier as she glared at him.

"You weren't planning on damaging my home...were you Grey" she asked with menace as the grip tightened. The ice mage let out a loud gulp as fear crossed his face. Powering down his magic, he tried to speak.

"I...Uh...no...of course not"

"See. I know your lying. You were about to damage my home" she said darkly as the other mages watched in fear. The only ones not effected was the other Erza, Mira, and Natsu who was still grinning like an idiot.

"I'm sorry Erza! It wont happen again!"

"It better not...otherwise I'll tie you to the bed of Master Bob of Blue Pegasus and leave you there for three whole days" she threatened as the ice mage visibly paled.

"Alright Erza, you had your fun. Now come on, breakfast's ready" mentioned Natsu as the three mages left the room to eat their meal with Juvia.

"Holy crap...I think my life flashed before my eyes" muttered Grey as he sat down in a chair, as his body dripped sweat from fear.

"Well to be fair...you were going to damage the home of Dragneel **and** Erza Scarlet" stated Cana as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah! Don't ruin my...er...his home!" yelled out Natsu before he was slapped in the head by Lucy.

"Quiet down! Remember we're still guests here, so behave yourself!"

"Sorry Lucy...but you have to admit. He does have a really cool house!"

"That's true...this home must have been pricey"

"Do you think we can see the outside?' asked Happy as he sat on Natsu's shoulders.

"I don't see why not" replied Erza as she headed toward the front door. This prompted the others to follow, letting the homeowners eat in silence.

* * *

The mages found themselves admiring the property, each of them walking around in the bright sun light as they waited for the others. Lucy found herself staring at the large vehicle that was parked next to the home. "Jeez. Will you look at this thing? And Dragneel drives it?"

"We should totally sit in it!" mentioned Cana before she pulled the drivers side door open.

"What are you doing! This isn't ours!" Lucy said loudly as Cana sat herself in the drivers seat.

"Relax will ya? I'm not gonna start it or anything...in fact, there isn't an SR plug anywhere"

"Really? But what does it use for power then? Everybody knows that all vehicles run on magic" asked Lucy as she looked inside the cabin.

"That's because it runs on hydrogen fuel cells" stated Natsu as he approached the two women. He was flanked by his three girlfriends as they approached the vehicle.

"Fuel cells?" asked Cana with an inquisitive tone.

"Maybe I'll explain later. But for now can you please get out of my truck?"

"Oh. Yeah...sorry" replied Cana as she climbed out and shut the door.

"It's fine. Just please don't mess with my gear. Now come on, everybody is waiting to head out" the soldier stated as he turned and started walking down the road. As the mages started walking, Juvia broke away to chat with her visiting counterpart.

"So Juvia! Have you been taking Juvia's advice about Natsu? Or are you still stalking Grey?" the rainwoman asked.

"Actually, Juvia went on a small job with Natsu and Erza yesterday...it was fun"

"That is very good news!"

"Yes...Juvia even helped when Natsu went overboard again" the visiting mage replied.

"Sounds like Juvia is making progress!" the woman replied before calming down and walking in silence. She couldn't help but overhear the two Erza's talking as they walked further ahead.

"So what's it like being a soldier?" asked the armored knight.

"Well the food sucks. But I am provided with weapons and armor, so that's pretty nice. Plus Echo squad is famous for pulling off the impossible, so that's pretty neat. But..." Erza trailed off as bad memories flash through her mind before she steeled herself to continue. "But the battles I fought in are absolutely terrifying. All it takes is one mistake...one misstep, and your dead"

"But your S-class like me. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Not against the locust" Erza responded before bringing her lancer out in a flash of light. "You see this weapon? This weapon could kill every single wizard saint with ease if used correctly. The bullets completely ignore all magic. So if I were to say...shoot Gildarts in the chest. He wouldn't stand a chance"

The visiting Erza's eyes widened at this piece of news _"These weapons could do all that? I know we watched Dragneel kill all those dark mages, but most appeared to have low magic. Is she really saying somebody could kill such powerful mages with one rifle?"_ she thought in a slight panic before calming herself down. "Do these locust have these weapons too?"

"Some of them. Mainly just the grubs...er...foot soldiers. But the bigger ones..." she trailed off as her face darkened for a moment. Remembering where she was, she looked at her counterpart with a soft smile. "Anyway, your here to have a good time. Not listening about monsters" the gear stated as she sent the lancer away in a brief flash of light. Looking over to the knight, a teasing smirk crossed her face. "So... have you and Natsu fucked yet?" she asked casually.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!" she yelled loudly as her face blushed crimson. She could see the others looking at her in confusion before deciding its best not to bother two Erza's.

"Curious mostly. Natsu did mention he got you two on a date so I figured why not ask?"

"Well to answer your question. No, we haven't done anything like that yet" she replied with a heavy blush.

"Alright. It is your relationship after all. Just don't wait too long otherwise Mira will snatch him up"

"That will not happen" she stated matter of factly as she glanced at all her competition. _"There is no way I'll lose to Lucy or Mira! And since Juvia is still on the fence my victory is assured!_ she thought smugly as the group finally entered the city proper. Walking along the canal, the visiting mages couldn't help but look at the massive crater that graced the south of the city.

"It's insane that Natsu and Juvia made that. I know those two are strong...but this is unreal" Cana said in astonishment as she studied the cracked landscape. While most of the damage done to Magnolia was slowly being repaired, the blasted landscape to the south was largely ignored. However, this was a blessing in disguise as the first signs of nature were starting to peak through the charred soil. Shaking her head in disbelief, she hurried her pace to catch up with the others.

"So Sam, what kind of magic do you use?" asked Levy as she walked near the female gear.

"Well I'm still learning...I'm nowhere near the level of Natsu or Mira. But I call it 'Phoenix Fire" the brunette replied as she formed a small red orb covered with the crackle of electricity.

"Wow! That's so cool! Is it powerful?"

"Damn right it is. I can blow up a small building with this one little orb" she replied before scaling back her magic.

"Really?" That's impressive" the script mage replied as the guild hall came into sight.

"Amazing. It looks exactly like our guild hall" mentioned Mira as the group approached the doors. Dragneel didn't stop as he pushed the double doors open to reveal a guild hall full of members. They were drinking, talking, and just enjoying the company of friends on a beautiful day. This soon stopped as the mages inside finally noticed the doubles standing in the doorway.

"Everyone! These are some of the Fairy Tail members from universe 200-AB. They really helped myself and Juvia out then, and now they decided to visit. So make em' feel at home!" Natsu finished before turning to the visitors. "Well go on and mingle" he finished before heading toward the bar. Spotting his squadmate, he took a seat next to the other Gear. "So Glenn? What's with the armor today?" pointed out Natsu.

"Ah. Was gonna inspire some new trainees today. But half of them ended up with food poisoning. Bad field rations I hear" he finished before digging into his eggs and bacon. Glancing around, he could see many of the mages already mingling, sharing how their lives took different paths. Already, the two Cana's were chatting in the far corner of the hall, their words drowned by the background noise.

"Thanks for buying me a beer. But couldn't help but notice your drinking juice" stated Cana-AB as she looked at her counterpart.

"Yeah...just trying to cut back on the alcohol you know? Plus if dad shows up I'd rather be sober."

"You mean..."

"Yup. Told him everything"

"No way. How did he take it?"

Cana let out a soft chuckle at the memory of that day. before she responded. "He fainted. Right in the middle of the park like a candy-ass"

"Seriously?"

"He sure did. But after he woke up, he was ecstatic. We even went on a few jobs together"

"That sounds really nice...maybe I should take the chance once I get back home?" Cana-AB asked, but was ignored as the other card mage stared at a certain Gear across the hall. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Dragneel sitting at a table with some friends as he listened to their stories. Turning back, she could see the lust in the other Cana's eyes. "Holy shit! You like Na..." she was saying before a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Be quiet! I don't need his four girlfriends finding out!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper before releasing the card mage.

"Sorry" she replied in a whisper before curiosity got the better of her. "Why?"

"Cause he's smart...and brave. Not to mention the fact he saved my life along with the whole city. He led us to victory against Phantom Lord and took down Jose by himself...plus he's a total hunk" she smiled.

"Damn...you got it bad."

"Shut up" Cana replied as the visiting card mage chuckled at her dilemma. Looking around the guild hall, she could see Mira and Elfman talking with Lisanna as tears brimmed in their eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed you!" Mira cried as she hugged her sister for the tenth time.

"It's manly to hug your sister!" shouted out Elfman as he came in for another hug.

"Ahhhh...ribs still hurt Mira" Lisanna managed to mutter out between gasps.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" the visiting woman replied as she took a few steps back.

"LISANNA!" shouted out a little blue cat as he came flying at the short girl. Happy was crying tears of joy as he hugged his adoptive mother, his little paws wrapped around her waist. "Ahhhh! I missed you sooo much!" he continued to bawl.

"Oh Happy, it's nice to see you too! Now you do understand that I'm not the same Lisanna right?" she asked as she stroked his blue fur.

"Yeah, but your exactly the same! I want you to come back with us!"

"Now Happy, this is her home and it wouldn't be fair to the people that love her in this universe" Mira stated, even though she wished the same.

"Oh..." Happy replied as his ears drooped and a frown appeared on his little face.

"Don't by sad, Happy. You can call or visit whenever you want...the same goes for you two. The only exception is if an emergency situation shows up" Lisanna finished.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Elfman.

"Hell yeah I do!" she exclaimed before clutching her healing ribs. "Damn...got too excited" she said with a laugh before finding a nearby table to sit at.

"Are you okay?" asked Mira in concern.

"Yeah...just injuries from that bastard Aquarion"

"Is that who attacked you?"

"Yeah...the SOB snuck up and blindsided me...he must've just attacked my unconscious body afterward the sick bastard" she responded through gritted teeth before she continued. "I'm glad he's dead"

"How can you say that? He was a living person?" questioned Elfman as he looked at Lisanna with worried eyes.

"Look. I know in your universe you make friends with everybody you beat and that's fine. But here...things are darker. The man who attacked me was a murderer who would drown his victims for fun. In fact, he lashed me to a tree and stripped me down to my panties...wrote 'Fairy Whore' on my stomach for the whole town to see...He was a monster. Plain and simple." Lisanna finished with anger as she clenched her fists at the horrible memory.

"That...that really happened to you?" Mira asked in horror.

"Yeah...it did. I would've gladly killed him... But enough about that! I want to know more about you two! And if your wondering, I got my sadistic streak from her" finished Lisanna as she pointed to the gothic wearing Mira who was supervising an arm wrestling match between Sam and the Lucy of this universe.

"It's so weird seeing myself like that...and Lucy having a rival" replied Mira as she looked at the gathered mages cheering the two on. A loud **thud** could be heard a few moments later as Sam beat the girl in the contest.

"DAMMIT!" Lucy shouted as Sam grinned in victory.

"Looks like you lose again, blondie" replied the woman before she stood up, heading toward the bar.

"Damn her..." she muttered under breath before the Natsu and Lucy of universe 200-AB joined her at the table.

"That was amazing! Who knew I could be so strong!" the other blonde exclaimed in excitement.

"Thanks...still did lose though..."

"Awe, that's okay Luce! I'm sure you'll beat her next time!"

"Heh...thanks Natsu. So other me, what kind of training do you do?" asked the blonde as she looked at the girl with the nametag.

"Well...I don't really do much training"

"You should. You never know what the day could bring. That's why, despite us being rivals, I train with Sam whenever I get the chance. Especially with what happened during the invasion..." Lucy said softly as her eyes gained a faraway look. This didn't go un-noticed by the two as Lucy stared at her stronger counterpart. _"Her too? She was in the same battle? Just what the hell happened to these people?"_ thought Lucy as her counterpart shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Lucy was about to reassure them everything was fine when a familiar charge of electricity permeated the air. Moments later, a window appeared in the middle of the hall, showing an older man with a cigar clamped between his teeth. His eyes soon locked onto the Gears as they approached the comm window.

"What's up, Sir?" asked Sam as the guild fell into silence, not wanting to interrupt.

"Echo, I have a mission for you. Three squads were making contact with the stranded in Jannermont when communications were cut about an hour ago. Your mission is to go in, re-establish comms, and get everybody out."

"Do you know what caused the comm black-out?"

"I'm guessing seeders, Sergeant. They're the only ones capable of this"

"Shit. Think we can just use the IVD to portal in?"

"You can try from your end since our IVD isn't as up to date as yours. I'll even give you the coordinates" mentioned the older soldier as he read off some numbers before continuing. "But if that fails, come to base and we'll get you on a Raven."

"Yes sir, We can be ready in five"

"Glad to hear it. Hoffman out" he finished as the comm window closed in a blink of light.

"Levy. I need these numbers locked in. Full view. I don't want to land in the middle of a ticker swarm"

"You got it Sam" replied the girl as her counterpart and the two Gajeel's stood nearby.

"What's going on, Gajeel?" asked Sue as she looked at her friend.

"Natsu and the rest of them are heading back to fight the locust" he stated as Levy powered up the IVD. Moment's later, a ruined city scape greeted everybody's eyes.

"Holy shit! That place is a wreck! exclaimed the iron dragon slayer from the AB universe.

"That's what happens when the locust show up" replied Erza from nearby as she flashed into her COG armor. A moment later, another suit was brought forth as Sam started to prepare for war. "Thanks for keeping this in your storage dimension, Scarlet"

"Not a problem. Figured it would be a good idea" the soldier replied as she double checked her lancer, spinning up the blades to reassure herself. Natsu and Glenn were already prepared before the salmon-haired man shouted out. "There! Try to open a portal on that wide avenue"

"Sure thing, Natsu" replied Levy as she locked in the location. Moments later a loud whooshing sound could be heard as a portal appeared momentarily before collapsing a second later.

"Damn...looks like Hoffman was right...Seeders." Natsu muttered the last word like a curse before looking at Levy again. "Portal us to Jacincto. At least we'll have a ride from there" he stated before turning to the visiting mages. "Well, looks like you get to see the locust...I wish you didn't though" he stated before he found himself in a deep hug with Mira and Juvia.

"Stay safe, Natsu" the strauss girl replied before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Juvia hopes you all come back safe as well" the water mage said as she also planted a kiss on his other cheek.

"Ill do my best..." he told them before looking down at happy. "You remember your mission little buddy?"

Puffing out his chest, he snapped off a small salute. "Aye sir! Protect Mira and Juvia at all costs!"

"That's right, Happy. I know you'll make me proud" Natsu said with a small smile as a new portal formed behind him and the squad, painting the hall in a light blueish hue. Turning around, he didn't say another word as the four soldiers marched off to war once again.

* * *

 **En Route to Jannermont, one hour later...**

The Raven was speeding above the battered and shattered landscape, passing over the ruins of civilization as the four soldiers sat in silence. Erza was looking down at the passing landscape, deep in thought. _"It staggers my mind how much destruction there is..."_ she thought sadly as they passed over another desolate, ruined town.

"Hey Scarlet, you alright?" asked Sam who was sitting across from her.

"Yeah...I''m fine. Just thinking to myself"

"Alright. Well I was about to go over the mission one last time, so pay attention."

Erza gave a small nod in agreement before the other woman started speaking. "Okay, we're gonna be landing in Tanil Square. Once the four of us are on the ground, we have to find those seeders and destroy them. That is top priority. Once that's done, we head east across the city toward the last known location of our stranded Gears. I believe it was near the Third Street Shopping Center. After we link-up, we radio control to send in the HILT's (Heavy Infantry Lift Transport. Think chinooks used by our military) to bring any willing stranded with us. Hoffman said there were a few hundred of them, so hopefully we can bring em in. Any questions?" asked Sam as she finished her small briefing over the sound of the raven's engine.

"Yeah. Any idea of what we could be facing?" asked Glenn who sat next to Erza.

"Unknown. Could just be the few seeders or a whole shitstorm" Sam replied as Natsu let out a small grunt.

"Something to add, Dragneel?"

"Yeah...prepare for the worst. Won't be disappointed that way" he stated as the city came into view. Shattered buildings and rubble was strewn across the streets as the raven pilot passed by a thirty story building that had half collapsed, leaning against another tower of equal size. As the helicopter passed by, Natsu spotted movement out of the corner of his eye.

"NEMACYST!" he bellowed out as he raised his rifle at the incoming living missiles. Opening fire, he managed to hit one of the trio as the raven pilot started to evade. Glenn was standing in the doorway next to Natsu as the two kept firing. Managing to hit one, the asain man let out a small cheer before switching to the last one. With their combined efforts, they managed to kill the flying creature mere feet from the Raven. Unfortunately, nobody saw the fourth Nemacyst flying upwards at a steep angle before it slammed into the pilot's cabin. The man didn't even have to time to scream as the explosion consumed his body in fire. Immediately, the cabin filled with smoke and flames as alarms blared. The helicopter was already angling toward the ground as gravity took hold.

"BRACE! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" screamed out Natsu as he grabbed onto a hold bar. The others were doing the same as fear etched across their faces. Moments later, the Raven slammed into the street, tearing up pavement and a shower of sparks as it slid forward. Erza was holding on for dear life as she saw hot embers spark off the front of her armor. Ignoring the sparks, she held on as the horrible ride started to lose momentum. The ruined machine finally came to a jarring halt as it slammed into the ruins of a store, causing the wall to collapse on the ruined front of the helicopter.

Taking a deep breath, Erza let out a silent prayer she was still alive. The reprieve of Echo was short lived however, as gunfire started to permeate the air.

"LOCUST! EVERYBODY OUT!" shouted Sam as she leapt down to the pavement with Erza next to her. The Raven had crashed right in the middle of a T-intersection, a fact Sam observed in moments before taking cover behind a ruined car. Erza was crouched next to her while Natsu and Glenn took cover behind a block of concrete. The large block was sitting at an angle, giving the two men cover from the north and west parts of the street as more lead filled the air.

"Fucking assholes!" shouted out Glenn as he popped up, firing a burst at an approaching drone. He didn't have a chance to see his handiwork as he ducked back down from the hailstorm of incoming fire.

"God Damn! There must be dozens of them!" he exclaimed before hurling a grenade over the top of the concrete block.

"No shit!" exclaimed Natsu as he hurled a ball of fire at the attacking locust. The lead elements were incinerated in a flash of light and fire, but still more of the foot soldiers came on.

 _"Grrrriiiiiinndddd"_

Bullets came screaming in from the west side of the street as a grinder supported by more locust made their appearance. To add insult to injury, a large explosion rocked the pavement in front of Sam and Erza, showering the two women with chips of stone and debris. Looking up, Sam saw a trio of Reavers homing in on their embattled position.

Placing her lancer on her back, Sam powered up a reddish blast in her hands. A small orb soon formed, bristling with electricity as she took aim. Releasing the attack, it speed through the air before slamming into one of the attacking monsters. The momentum of her attack was so great, it carried the monster into the top floor of a nearby building. With an explosion of power and fire, the final story was obliterated in a shower of brick, glass and steel. Fortune smiled on Sam however, as its two companions were flayed by speeding debris. They crashed to the pavement moments later, exploding in a spray of blood and gore.

"Dammit! There's too many!" shouted Erza as she requipped a mulcher. Soon a fusillade a heavy bullets were flying outwards, biting into the attacking drones coming from the north. Many of the locust fell in sprays of blood, broken bones, ans shattered bodies, but still they came on. The gun clicking empty a minute later, Erza sent it away to her dimension before bringing her lancer to bear. By now, dozens upon dozens of fallen locust littered the streets as bullets and magical attacks flew outward from the embattled squad.

Glenn had just killed another grub, his bullets smashing into its throat as the creature bled out in the street. Crouching down to reload, he heard the revving of a chainsaw and a monstrous scream or rage. Looking up, he saw a charging drone with a lancer rifle spinning in its hands.

"Fuck!" he shouted before activating his own saw. The two met in a clash of steel, sparks flying as the two beings tried to butcher each other. Feeling his grip start to slip, Glenn took a step back, breaking the duel. This caused the grub to overcompensate, leaving it unbalanced. Seeing his chance, Glenn plunged the lancer into the space by his foes neck. A spray of blood and ripping muscle where his rewards as the monster screamed in agony.

"That's right! Suffer you bitch!" he bellowed out as gunfire lit up the air around him. Finishing his grisly task, the man ducked down just in time as a new wave of gunfire came from the east street. Looking over, he saw a third wave of locust on bloodmounts as they tried to close the long gap with the humans. It was only their distance that made their gunfire inaccurate.

"Sam! We can't stay here!" shouted Glenn as he fired of another burst, killing another drone. He quickly ducked back down as bullets impacted his cover, chipping away at the concrete.

 _"He's right. If we stay here much longer we'll be overrun_ " though Sam as she felt the vestiges of fear start to climb up her spine. Taking a deep breath, she looked around for a possible escape from the three pronged attack. Glancing at the crashed raven that was already licking with flames, she spotted salvation. While the nose of the helicopter had buried itself into a store front, the machine had also came to rest across the stairway that led downwards into the Jannermont subway system. The gap was narrow, but a human could fit through the opening.

"Fall back to the subway! It's our only chance!" ordered Sam over the din of gunfire as she released a grenade at the bloodmounts. Shrapnel exploded in a small burst, shredding one of the horrific beasts in half. Hearing the Sergeants orders, Glenn stood up and made a fighting withdrawal. Firing while walking backwards, he managed to kill another grub, his bullets smashing into it's torso as it fell to the ground, dead. Taking this as his queue, he ducked into the small opening as dripping aviation fuel splashed against his armor. He was joined by Erza moments later, as she checked the staircase for any other enemies.

The gunfire was reaching a fever pitch as the locust pressed their advantage. Natsu was blind firing over the lip of his cover, his bullets spitting out death as they collided with locust flesh.

"LET"S GO, DRAGNEEL!" shouted Sam as she fired from the hip near the subway entrance. Nodding his head in agreement, Natsu took a quick glance above his cover, spotting an eight story building that was already leaning dangerously at the corner of the intersection, an idea came to mind.

Gathering flames in his mouth, he waited for the last possible moment before popping up out of cover.

"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!" he bellowed as a stream of fire shot from his mouth. He aimed for the attacking locust from the north first, burning the flesh from the monsters as they screamed in horror. Continuing his attack as bullets miraculously missed him, he brought the cone of fire to the leaning building, destroying the remaining supports. Cutting off the stream of fire, he turned and ran for the subway.

"Get going!" he shouted as the building gave a shuddering groan behind him before it finally started to collapse onto the west street. Realizing the amount of debris about to come down, Sam ducked in as the building's collapse started to fall toward the crashed Raven. Already, large chunks of steel, concrete, and brick were falling around Natsu as he ran for the opening. Not daring to look behind him, he dove through just as the whole building hit the street. With the exception of a few locust drones and bloodmounts, the rest were crushed under tons of rubble.

Shaking the dust from his hair, Natsu looked behind him to see that the entrance-way was completely sealed with rubble, cutting off any chance of pursuit by the locust.

"Damn man, you alright?" asked Glenn as he stood on a small landing.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good. Sam? Erza? You okay?"

"We're fine" answered Sam as she took the time to reload her rifle.

"How the hell did the locust manage to gather that quickly? I mean we just crashed and they were already here" asked Erza as she cradled her rifle.

"They were probably waiting for us" replied Glenn as he leaned against the cracked tile of the stairwell wall.

"Us specifically?"

"I doubt it..they probably set a trap for whoever came to the rescue. It's just our shitty luck that we fell into it" finished Natsu as he started down the darkening stairwell. "Now C'mon. We can't stay here and those Seeders wont kill themselves"

"You heard him Echo. Let's get moving" ordered Sam as the three started down the stairs. A few minutes later, the four were standing on the subway platform looking down at the track bed...or what should've been the track bed.

"God damn! That just smells fucking nasty" replied Erza as she tried not to gag under the few flickering lights. A river of brackish, sewage water with who knows what floating in it had flooded the subway system. While the tunnel to the right had completely caved in, the subway line continued uninterrupted toward the left, leading into an inky blackness. No other exits were apparent, except the open door to a restroom.

"Is there anyway around?" asked Glenn, even though he already knew the answer.

"Nope. Looks like we get to walk. Now turn on your torches" mentioned Sam as she turned on her flashlight that was attached to her lancer. The others did the same as Erza audibly gulped.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Erza said in a queasy voice as Natsu hopped down with a splash.

"Think about it this way...it smells better than the riftworm" he told the redhead as she jumped into the sewage. "That doesn't make me feel better, Natsu" she replied as Glenn splashed down last with an audible groan escaping from his throat.

"Dragneel. You take point. Your the best at sniffing out trouble" ordered Sam as she walked next to Glenn, the two Gears taking up the rear. Soon the squad was moving into the darkness of the subway tunnel, their flashlights the only source of illumination.

"You know...this isn't how I pictured my day going" mentioned Erza as she walked a few feet away from Natsu.

"No shit. I planned on taking it easy. Maybe taking a job with Lucy and Grey" replied Natsu as he kept his Lancer leveled to his front, a cone of light before him.

"Really? Why those two?'

"I dunno. Just thought it would be fun. But instead I get to walk up shit creek"

Erza was about to ask about joining this future job when she felt something below the water " ...I just felt something brush my leg" she mentioned with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Ignore it. Whatever it is, it's probably dead"

"That really doesn't help Natsu" she mentioned before her foot kicked against something during her next step. With a cascade of bubbles, the body of what was once a human adult broke the surface. It was covered in writhing maggots that had been feeding on the flesh for weeks as they burrowed into numerous, open wounds. Swallowing her bile in a deep gulp, she moved past the decomposing body as she continued to hold her breath. When it was finally past, she exhaled, taking in deep lungfuls of putrid air.

"I swear...It's like dead bodies are put in my path on purpose" she muttered after regaining a sense of composure. By now, the squad was moving past a partially submerged subway car as the water reached up to their thighs.

 _ **click**_

"Shhhh. You hear that?" asked Natsu in a quiet voice as he stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah...I heard it" responded Erza in a whisper as she aimed her lancer at the ceiling. As the cone of light traveled across the crumbling roof of the subway, it overshot a creature before Erza snapped it back on target. The wretch let out an ear-piercing shriek as it called it's brethren.

"FUCK! WRETCHES!" shouted Erza as she opened fire, killing the first one in a long burst. The others were firing already, as the muzzle flashes lit up the darkness. More of the vile creatures were running along the side of the subway car, their sharp claws digging into the rusting metal as the two men tried to maintain their targets over the constant strobe-light of gunfire.

"Shit! It's like a gun battle in a flooded disco hall!" shouted Glenn as he knocked down two in quick succession. His bullets sounded like rain as he fired at a third wretch, the first burst hitting the subway car. Readjusting his aim in the constantly changing light, he fired again. His next burst punched through the monster as it fell into the sewage with a splash.

"Yeah, except there's no crappy music" replied the fire mage a moment later as he revved up his chainsaw just in time to catch a wretch dropping from the ceiling. It let out a hideous cry as the saw bit deep, spraying Natsu in fresh gore.

"Fuck these bastards need to die!" shouted out Sam as she stood next to Erza, the two women firing upwards as they continued to kill the little monsters. Already the two females had killed close to a dozen as the final six continued to climb along the ceiling and subway car. One of them leapt at Sam, its claws aimed for the woman as she lined up the perfect shot. With an explosion of flesh and bone, its head vaporized as Sam killed it with the last bullet in her magazine. Not taking time to reload, she exchanged the lancer with her gnasher as she fired upwards at one of the few remaining monsters. It exploded in half, coating Erza and Sam in a fine mist of blood as Glenn and Natsu killed the last two with a well placed burst of gunfire. The bodies hitting the brackish water and the silence in the tunnel gave evidence the fire fight was over.

"Everybody alright?" asked Sam as the four soldiers started to reload their weapons.

"Well, I got a bunch a red crap in my hair...but I'm good" responded Natsu.

"I'm fine" mentioned Glenn as he leveled his weapon forward once again.

"Same here" replied Erza as she wiped some of the blood spray from her face.

"Alright good. That means we can keep going" ordered Sam as she led the way, her body sloshing through the disgusting water. As the rest of the squad followed, Glenn sidled up next to Natsu.

"So how come your not using your fire to light the way?"

"What am I? A fucking flashlight?" replied Natsu as he constantly kept a lookout for any threats.

"Just curious man, don't need to get bent outta shape about it"

"Look, I don't wanna risk using magic down here. Sure a little flame wouldn't be bad, but I need to keep my flames away from my gun...fire and bullets don't mix well"

"Gotcha. Just kinda difficult keeping everybody's magic stuff strait, you know?"

"Eh, don't worry about it" replied Natsu before Sam spoke up.

"Everybody quiet. I see light up ahead, so flashlights off" the brunette ordered as the four were shrouded in darkness as they continued through the vile smelling sewage. However, there was light in the distance as the squad moved forward, with weapons at the ready. After another few minutes of walking in silence, they came to an emergency stairwell that subway workers used to use in days gone by. Climbing up the stairs, they finally left the water but stayed in the shadows as they crept forward. On the platform before them were half a dozen locust drones, three of them sitting on old crates as they waited for any humans to happen by.

Taking her time, Sam slowly un-clipped a grenade from her belt before hurling it into the center of the gathered locust.

" _Grennnaddee!_ " one of them hissed out before it exploded in a fury of shrapnel and steel. Four of the drones were immediately killed, spewing blood and chunks of flesh across the platform as the furthest two managed to take cover behind some support pillars.

"HELL YEAH! GOT ME A CLUSTERFUCK!" yelled out Sam as she surged forward, opening fire on the closest hidden locust. The rest of Echo soon followed, adding their weight of lead to the battle. Natsu was behind the second column while Erza and Glenn had taken cover behind a shattered third pillar that was spread across the floor. It's a good thing they did, as an additional four grubs came running down the staircase at the far end of the platform. As soon as they spotted the humans, they opened fire, their bullets chipping away at the stone block as Erza leaned out of cover to the right. Spotting an enemy, she opened fire, her bullets missing as the drone ducked back behind a turnstyle.

"Fuck!" she cursed before popping upwards. This time, a drone was in the open as she fired a long burst, killing it quickly. Ducking back down, she reloaded as Glenn opened fire. "Scratch one grub!" he exclaimed before taking cover once more. Looking over, she could see Natsu firing around the corner of his column. A locust scream answered his ears as another monster hit the ground. By now, only two grubs were left as they tried to fall back to the stairway, firing as they went. A burst from Sam blew the top skull off of the one on the right, spraying the back wall in an orgy of brain matter. This prompted the last one to finally turn and run, but it was too late as Erza stitched a trio of bullets across its back. Falling forward, it tried to weakly crawl away as Erza came up behind it.

"Where the fuck are you going?" she asked darkly before plunging a spinning lancer blade into its back. The beast screamed as blood splattered against Erza's boots and leg armor, coating her in more vileness.

"Was that even necessary? You could've just given it the boot" asked Natsu as they gathered near the stairway.

"Yes...yes it was" the woman replied in a deadpan tone as she hefted her gun.

"Enough dicking around. We still have a mission to complete" ordered Sam as the four soldiers started up the stairs.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

"Holy shit..." Grey said softly as he stood with the rest of his team. Natsu and Erza where speechless as they tried to comprehend the violence their counterparts were enduring, shock written across their faces. _"My counterpart just survived a helicopter crash, an ambush, and wading through sewage as monsters attacked her...not to mention she just chainsawed an enemy to death! And she looks almost happy to do it!"_ the red head thought as she tried to control her horror at the battles she had just witnessed.

 _"No wonder he didn't wanna talk about this...those monsters are murderous...I must look like a weakling in his eyes"_ Natsu thought to himself as his counterpart walked up the subway stairs in silence.

"Is...is this what your Natsu has been suffering through for so long?" asked Lucy with tears in her eyes as she looked at Cana who had finally started to drink straight from the bottle.

"Yes." the card mage responded quietly as she looked at each of the visiting mages in turn before continuing her words. "I'm just glad that they haven't had to fight the really nasty ones yet"

"You mean there's worse monsters than the ones we just saw!?" the visiting Mira asked with a tone laced with panic.

"Yeah...some of them are the size of this guild hall" stated Levy as she kept an eye on her IVD, ensuring the device was operating properly. This statement was enough to finally bring Erza out of her trance as she looked over to the genius script mage. _"These monsters are horrible...no wonder Dragneel and Juvia didn't talk about them..."_ she thought before speaking. "You...You can't be serious. Some are the size of this building?" she asked softly as she looked at one of them for answers.

"The Corpser is one of them...but the riftworm was bigger. That thing stretched for miles...and so much blood..." Said the Celestial Mage. "Yeah...thing sends shivers up my spine, and I don't get cold" replied Grey as he looked the scarlet mage in the eyes before continuing "Look, I know your worried and freaking out, but this is how most of his missions go. In fact, this is probably one of the better ones since the only casualty was the helicopter pilot...Now I realize how cold that sounds, but the fact is people die against the locust. There's no way around it. If you don't like it or can't handle it, there's the door" Grey pointed toward the entrance as he glared at the visiting dopplegangers. When nobody moved, he gave a slight nod of approval before turning his attention back to his friends as they emerged from the subway.

* * *

 **Jannermont**...

The four soldiers climbed the last step before emerging onto the ruined city street. All around them were rusting, ruined vehicles, crumbling buildings and the remains of civilization as the sun shone down on them. Looking to the left, the four soldiers saw a building sprawled across the avenue, completely blocking the street. The other end of the wide street was wide open, with only abandoned cars littering the way.

"Well, looks like we're going right" stated Glenn as he stood near Natsu who nodded in agreement. Moving forward, he didn't wait for any commands as he once again took point, straining his senses as he walked forward. Erza and Sam were once again in the rear, keeping an eye out for locust activity. Running a hand through her scarlet locks, it came away sticky with blood as she tried to wipe it on her equally bloody armor before finally giving up with a heavy sigh.

"I swear. I'm gonna shower for a day once we get back home" mentioned Erza as she continued walking along side Sam.

"What're you talking about Scarlet? Everybody knows that walking through maggot infested sewage is a great way to build the immune system" Sam joked as Erza rolled her eyes.

"For you maybe. I for one prefer to smell nice" the red head retorted before the two resumed their silence as they continued to walk down the ruined avenue. For the next five blocks, nothing moved as the Gears walked in silence, their heavy boots crunching loose gravel and the occasional shards of broken glass. The four were finally brought to a stop at a large chasm that ran across the roadway, blocking any further advancement. Looking around at his surroundings, Natsu spotted an open alleyway to the north.

"This way. We can cut through here" he stated as the squad started heading down the alleyway. Bypassing chunks of rubble and boarded up doors, they soon came to a corner. Pressing his back to the wall, Natsu slid close before taking a quick glance around the edge of the ruined building. Snapping his head back barely a second later, a fusillade of bullets came screaming down the alleyway. Chipping away at the brick, tiny bits broke off as they collided with Natsu's armor as he grimaced in annoyance.

"They got a Troika set up at the dead end of the alley on the second floor of that warehouse...no cover between here and there" he told the others as the bullets finally ceased.

"So what do we do? Can you hit it with your fire?" asked Erza as she hugged the wall next to him.

"I'd get chewed to bits before I could" he responded before spotting a low hanging window directly across from them. The glass was long gone, most likely broken years ago during the initial battle for the city. Nearby was an old, rusting dumpster that could be used as cover for the plan forming in the slayer's head. "Think you and Glenn can make it to that window? I'll provide cover from that dumpster while Sam stays here to keep them busy"

"Yeah...I can make it. Just give us the signal" she replied as Glenn got ready to run with her.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu ran across the alleyway firing from the hip before rolling into cover behind the garbage dumpster. Bullets pinged and sparked off of his cover as he blind-fired over the top. He didn't expect to hit anything, but figured it was worth a shot. After a few moments, he stopped firing with the hopes that the locust would do the same. This proved true after a few more seconds silence overcame the alleyway once again. Waving them forward, Erza and Glenn sprinted across the gap before she dove through the window. Glenn was right behind her as bullets once again screamed down the narrow alley, but too late to reach the Gears as they stood up in a dusty hallway. Moving forward, they left Natsu and Sam to provide a distraction as the sound of gunfire reached their ears. Walking up a large staircase, Erza kept her rifle leveled as the sound of machine gun fire grew louder. Coming to another corner, Erza slid against the wall before taking a quick peek. Four locust were manning the position, including the gunner. Right now they were all firing, completely unaware of the two soldiers nearby. Snapping her head back, Erza requipped her scorcher with no flash of light.

"Get ready. I'll burn them, you gun them" she told Glenn who was waiting for the signal. Waiting for the gunfire to reach a fever pitch to mask any noise, Erza jumped out of cover spraying liquid death on the unsuspecting grubs. The first two quickly caught fire as the flesh on their bodies started to burn, causing them to scream in agony as they started to writhe on the ground. Ignoring them, Glenn aimed for the farthest one as he unleashed a burst of gunfire into its right side, causing it to topple over as blood leaked from half a dozen wounds. This left the machine gunner who had just enough time to turn toward Erza. Plunging the business end of the weapon into the drones belly, Erza squeezed the trigger as flames shot through the enemies body.

"That's right...burn you monster..." Erza said with hate as flames shot out of the grubs mouth when it tried to scream. While she was busy executing the locust before her, Glenn made sure all the others were dead with two quick curb stomps. Ignoring the fresh locust brain matter on his boots, he called down to Sam and Natsu from the opening.

"Yo! We're clear! You can move up now!" he shouted.

"Bout fucking time!" Sam replied loudly as the two quickly moved up the alleyway. Soon the sound of door opening could be heard before the two joined them a minute later.

"Damn...Looks like somebody had fun" stated Natsu as he looked at the charred bodies littering the floor.

"Yeah well...these guys asked me to burn them to death" replied Erza as she brought her lancer forward once more.

"So Dragneel. Any idea where this seeder is?"

"Yeah Sam. I can smell the disgusting thing, and it's not far...should be on the other side of this building."

"Good to know. Alright Echo, let's move out" the Sergeant commanded as the Gears headed further into the warehouse. Staying on the second floor, they made their way across rusting catwalks as beams of sunlight pierced through multiple holes in the roof. If one were to look down, piles of rubble and collapsed warehouse racking littered the floor, blocking any access to the far door.

"Damn...how long do you think it'l take to rebuild everything?" asked Glenn as he walked next to Sam.

"Years...probably decades. Hell, it'l take centuries to repopulate the planet to prewar levels" the brunette replied as the man nodded in understanding. A minute later, the four were at the second level walkway door. It was already hanging ajar before Natsu gave it a swift kick, causing it to fall off rusting hinges.

"Grubs!" he shouted before running forward, taking cover on the left behind the guard rail. The walkway had metal plates that covered the railings as the span connected with a neighboring warehouse. But this was a minor detail as six locust drones started firing from the far end, the heavy rounds smashing into the metal. To make matters worse, a seeder was down below them in a concrete parking lot between the buildings.

Sam was hunkered down on the right with Glenn before popping up to trade shots with one of the drone soldiers. "Dragneel! Take care of that seeder! We can handle these ugly fucks!" shouted Sam over the constant gunfire. Ducking back down, she unhooked a grenade from her belt before sending it arching through the air a second later. Landing at the far end, it exploded in a whirlwind of shrapnel, killing one of the locust instantly.

"You got it!" the man shouted a moment later as he lit fire in his hands before sending the burning attack down below. It collided with the seeder, staggering it backwards as it collided with the far wall.

"Hit it again, Natsu!" shouted Erza as she took aim at a grub charging down the metal span. Her bullets smashed into it's face, creating a bloody mess of ruin.

"What do you think I was planning on doing? Singing songs at the fucking thing?" Natsu asked with sarcasm as he gathered flames in his mouth.

"Don't be a smartass!" the redhead retorted as she knocked a fresh Nemacyst from the sky. By now the Seeder had managed to free itself from the debris as it walked back into the parking lot.

"Hell yeah! Right between the eyes!" shouted Glenn as another locust fell to the onslaught of fire. Only one grub was left now as it charged forward with a lancer held high.

Knowing her magazine was dry, Erza charged forward with her chainsaw spinning. Meeting in the middle of the walkway, the two smashed their weapons against each other as the sparks began to fly over the sound of shrieking metal.

 _"Reeeeddd Biiitttchhhh"_ the drone hissed out, its yellowed sharpened teeth inches from Erza's face.

"FUCK YOU! GRUB!" she screamed back at the monster, her fury taking over as she pushed down, ensuring victory as her blades sank into its grayish flesh, spitting blood and gore.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted out Natsu a heartbeat later as a funnel of fire struck the monster head on. The smell of burning flesh and crackling flames could be seen and heard as the seeder flailed around in its death throes. Unfortunately, it was flailing near the only support beam for the metal walkway.

"Shit! Everybody across now!" yelled out Sam as the four Gears double-timed it, hoping to make it across. While Sam and Glenn made it to safety, Natsu and Erza were still on the span as the seeder collided with the beam. With a groan of twisting metal, the walkway collapsed, taking the two soldiers with it.

Falling downward, Natsu hit the remains of the seeder before rolling off and coming to a stop on his back in the middle of the parking lot. Before he could even utter a groan, Erza landed on top of him, expelling all the air in his lungs. With the woman now straddling him, Natsu took a deep breath of air before teasing the redhead.

"Wow Erza, I didn't think you were in the mood, but if your willing..."

"Shut up, Natsu" she replied in exasperation as she climbed off of the man.

"Hey! If your done making kissy faces at each other you can meet us at the other end of the warehouse" Sam shouted from above as Glenn chuckled at the two.

"Damn that woman..."Erza grumbled as she gave Sam a withering glare. The brunette gave a smirk before heading into the warehouse seconds later, Glenn in tow.

"Let's get moving Erza. We don't need to fall behind" ordered Natsu as the woman nodded in agreement. Moving forward, they made their way along the shattered street, bypassing piles of rubble. As they walked in silence, they were forced further from the large warehouse as the thickness of the rubble created a bottleneck. Soon they found themselves walking through the ruins of a single family home on the far side of the street.

Feeling the crunch of broken glass under her boots, they passed through the collapsed far wall of the home. The rubble had fallen into the next home, destroying what had once been a living room. An archway at the far end led into the kitchen, revealing shafts of daylight. Erza saw the far wall had collapsed outwards, showing the street. Taking a quick glance for threats, her gaze fell on a shattered picture frame. Picking it up, she started down at the image of a smiling family with two children.

 _"So much death and suffering...when will it end?"_ she thought sadly before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" asked Natsu as he looked at her with a steady gaze.

"Do you think their still alive?" she replied sadly while still holding the fading photo.

"I hope so...but you know odds are they aren't"

"Yeah...I know" her sorrowful voice replied as she set the picture down on the dusty end table.

 _ **rumble...**_

"Shit! We got incoming!" shouted Natsu as he hurried forward, taking cover behind the half demolished wall in the kitchen. Erza was crouched down behind the refrigerator, the appliance having fallen over at some time in the past. Looking into the street, they saw the pavement of the intersection bow and crack about thirty feet apart as two E-holes made their presence known.

"Don't give em' a chance!" yelled the grub slayer as he gathered fire in his free hand. Gathering the flames in moments, he released the magic. One drone had managed to climb out of the closest hole just in time to be incinerated by Natsu's attack. Knowing it was enough to collapse the locust tunnel, he turned his attention to the other as five locust quickly climbed out before taking cover where they could.

"Damn it!" she shouted before hurling a grenade at the closest one, blowing it too pieces. This prompted the remaining four to open fire on her cover, the heavy rounds sounding like hail as they smashed into the ruined appliance.

"Oh hell no!" Natsu shouted as he sent a small dragon's roar at two grubs that were huddled behind a car. Ducking back down in order to avoid the fusillade that was chipping away at the brick wall toward his front. Taking a quick glance, Natsu had a small grin of satisfaction as the car exploded a moment later, spreading chunks of burning body parts and ruined metal flying.

Erza popped up, drawing a bead on one of the locust as it tried to close the distance. Her bullets were joined with Natsu as the two Gears sent two bursts into the chest of the one drone. Falling with a meaty thud, it collapsed dead in the street. The final monster was alone as it stayed crouched low behind a large block of concrete, blind firing when it could. This didn't faze the two soldiers as they moved forward, taking cover behind a large pile of stone rubble. Coming out of cover once again, Erza sent a stream of bullets flying as the drone came up, prepared to fire. Punching through it's razor sharp teeth, the burst turned its mouth to ruin momentarily before bursting out the back of its head in a sickening display of gore.

"Nice shot" Natsu mentioned casually as he stooped down to collect some ammo.

"Thanks" she replied while doing the same. Sure they had plenty of spare ammunition in their pocket dimensions, but no harm in collecting bullets from dead grubs. The sounds of heavy boots crunching on gravel caused the two to snap their weapons up in an instant, their combat reflexes taking over.

"Chill man, it's just us" Glenn said in an easy tone as he and Sam approached from the north end of the road. Natsu and Erza visibly relaxed as the two other soldiers approached, before stopping a few feet away.

"You two alright?" Sam asked while nudging one of the dead locust with the front of her boot.

"Yeah, nothing me and Erza couldn't handle" Natsu reported as he cradled his lancer. "Any luck contacting the stranded or the Gears?"

"Just was about to try...outside is the best place for it anyway" the sergeant responded back while pressing two fingers to her radio. "This is Sergeant Bryne of Echo Squad. Does anybody read?"

 _"kssshhhk...Th...s is Sig..a three. We man..ed to d...end the strand...d ca... Half of Zu...sq...d wiped out. ...ed reinforcements"_ the radio hissed and popped before clicking off.

"Damn...looks like anther Seeder is still in the area. Dragneel, think you can sniff it out?"

"I swear I'm either a flashlight or a damn bloodhound" he muttered before sniffing the air. The other's watched in silence as he continued his work for a few more seconds before snapping his head to the road leading east. Raising an arm, he pointed in the direction they needed to go. "That way...I can smell the fucker from here"

"Alright you heard the man. Let's move out" the brunette ordered as the four soldiers started making their way east, past the crumbling ruins of Jannermont.

* * *

After a half hour of walking through the ruined and battered city-scape, the four soldiers found themselves standing on the steps to a large four story building. Before the war, the city hall had been considered a beautiful example of modern architecture with marble columns and intricate designs adorning it's surface. Sadly, this fact was no longer true as a neighboring building had collapsed into the city hall. The entire right side of the building had pancaked, the floors crumpling from the weight of debris. This was a fact Sam took in as she approached the entrance. The door was hanging loosely from its hinges before the woman gave a swift kick, knocking it to the floor. Walking inside, they found themselves in the lobby with a hallway leading to the left. This fact barely registered with her as she slammed into cover behind a large oak desk as gunfire ripped through the air.

"We got grubs!" she shouted before leaning out of cover and firing down range at one of the locust that hadn't reached cover in time. She managed to kill it, but missed the others as they took cover behind the large, receptionist desk. The remaining four locust didn't waste anytime as they started to hurl grenades at the squad of soldiers before opening fire with their rifles.

"Man, fuck these guys!" Glenn shouted over the din of combat as he opened fire on the grubs. Ducking back behind his column, he placed his lancer away before bringing out the boomshot he was carrying on his back. _"_ Just because I don't have magic doesn't mean I can't kick some ass" he said to himself as his comrades returned fire. He could see the fragile position they were in as the locust fire chipped and whittled away at the wooden desks they were all crouching behind. You couldn't really blame them, it was take cover behind the wooden furniture or be gunned down in the open. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he leaned out of cover before snapping his head back as a bullet chipped away at the stone. Tightening his grip, he came out once again before pulling the trigger of the grenade launcher. The explosive round shot forward, impacting the front of the locust position. With a flash of fire and burst of noise, the grenade detonated, turning the desk into a thousand deadly slivers of shrapnel as they flayed the four locust. Not a single one escaped death as the two closest were easily ripped in half while the last two were hit with so many speeding pieces of debris they ended up resembling meat from a butcher shop.

"Everybody alright?" he asked while he reloaded.

"Yeah, we're fine" replied Erza as she looked at her gathered comrades. "Another few seconds and we would've been swiss cheese"

"No doubt about that. Nice moves Glenn" Natsu said in agreement.

"We can all buy Parks some drinks later. We still have to kill that Seeder" Sam reminded them in a business-like tone as she took point down the hallway.

"Awe man...I thought I was pretty awesome back there" muttered Glenn as he walked near Natsu.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, you took out four grubs with one shot so that was pretty badass in my book"

Hearing Natsu's words, Glenn gave a small head nod in acknowledgement as the squad continued moving through the building. Every hallway they walked through was strewn with yellowing papers, makeshift barricades, or was just impassable due to rubble blocking an entrance way. After about ten minutes of walking and a few brief firefights with some scattered drone soldiers,the four came to a marble staircase leading to the second floor.

 _ **pop pop pop**_!

The sound of muffled gunshots could be heard nearby as the squad broke into a run, rushing up the stairs. Reaching the top landing, they looked out a window on the right to the buildings courtyard down below. What had once been a relaxing little plot of nature with a beautiful square water fountain in the middle was now hell on earth. A Gear was with what looked like two stranded on the south side of the green space as they traded shots with over two dozen locust. The whole area was covered in bullets that snapped and whizzed through the air. To add to their plight, a seeder was constantly spewing Nemacyst at the human's position, who by now were pushed back to the last low wall as they blind fired over the top.

"Dragneel! Parks! You two get down there and lend a hand. Scarlet, your on sniper duty while I take out that seeder, now move!" Sam yelled out over the din of fire as Erza requipped a longshot into her hands. Already Natsu and Glenn were running down an adjoining staircase, trying to make it in time.

"Alright Scarlet...don't start hitting em til I launch my attack. I want this to kill as many as possible"

"Got it" Erza replied as she brought the sniper rifle to her eye, seeking out a target. With in the blink of an eye, Sam started to gather her Phoenix Fire in her two hands as reddish, crackling magic formed in an orb within moments. Growing it to about the size of a basketball, the brunette took aim at the seeder in the far corner. With one more quick glance, she saw Natsu and Glenn at the west end of the courtyard tearing into the exposed flank of the locust with a staggering amount of gunfire.

 _"That should be enough magic...don't need to use it all"_ Sam thought right before she shouted "Phoenix Flare!"

The destructive beam of magic shot forward like a laser, hitting the crawling seeder in the blink of an eye. Flesh burned and cauterized in moments as the beam passed through the monster, destroying countless internal organs as it staggered backwards. Finally hitting resistance with the ground, Sam's attack burst with power as it incinerated the large beast and half the locust numbers in one fell swoop. This wasn't the end of the destruction however as the magical explosion took out the far corner wall of the courtyard, causing parts of the upper floors to collapse downward in a cascade of rubble and billowing dust.

"Dammit Sam! You over did it!" scolded Erza as she lined up the scope to her right eye. The image of a locust drone crouching behind a low stone wall jumped up at her as it fired at the helmeted Gear. Unfortunately for the poor soul, he didn't take cover fast enough as bullets riddled his body, blowing bloody holes through his chest plate.

"Fucking grub" the red head snarled before pulling the trigger. The locust head burst like a balloon, scattering brain and gore across the grass as Erza ejected the spent cartridge. Slamming another into the breech, she seeked out other targets as Sam continued to fire downward with her lancer. The rumbling and shaking of the ground indicated the arrival of more locust, as two new E-holes appeared in the soft soil. One of them appeared near the two stranded civilians, spewing forth a handful of grubs and wretches.

"Scarlet! We need to get down there and help those civvies! They wont last much longer against those numbers!" Sam yelled over the gunfire as her companion nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lucy was hunkered down behind the low brick wall of the old flower bed, reloading her shotgun as her friend Grey covered her with hammerburst fire. She was covered in dust and grime while her shirt had spatters of blood from the fallen Gear. She would've used the soldiers lancer, but a stray bullet had smashed the firing mechanism to ruin. So instead, she continued to use her Gnasher. Clicking the final shell into the breach, she leaned around the corner of the low wall. Her eyes widening in surprise, a locust drone was barely five feet away as she instinctively fired. The shot pellets tore through the air, turning the charging drone to dead meat. Pumping another shell, she fired at a nearby wretch, blowing off its snarling head in a spray of blood. Deciding she was in the open for long enough, Lucy ducked back into cover as she gave a quick glance to Grey.

"You alright?" she asked while bullets ripped through the air above her head, chipping away at the brick of the far wall.

"Kinda out of ammo...and this day sucks alot. But other than that, just peachy" he replied as the amount of gunfire increased before cutting off completely. A blast of fire traveled above their heads while locust screams could be heard behind them.

"The fuck was that?" the black haired teen asked while silence overtook the courtyard. Moments later a voice called out "Hey, you two alright?'

Taking a glance over the lip of the brickwork, Grey spotted four Gears standing nearby. While three of the them were waiting for an answer, the one with red hair was using her lancer to execute the last living locust. Deciding that they weren't about to kill him or Lucy, he responded.

"Yeah...yeah we're alright" he said before standing up with Lucy in tow. The looks he received was nothing short of shock or disbelief, depending on the person as the one with pink hair stepped forward.

"The fuck you doing here, Grey!? And you were dumb enough to bring Lucy? The fuck is wrong with you?" the man yelled as he approached the two stranded. Standing barely a foot apart, the Gear glared at him in anger.

"Don't go spouting bullshit at me COG! Me and Lucy volunteered to help the Gears find this last seeder to get comms working! And another thing! How the hell do you know our names? Neither of us have met any of you before!" he finished while jabbing a finger into Natsu's chest. Slapping the finger away, the Corporal was deep in thought. " _No way...could they be...I mean it's completely possible. I just never figured they would even exist in this universe, let alone still be alive"_ Ignoring the scowling man before him and the blonde who was helping herself to a lancer rifle and some ammo, Natsu turned to his squad.

"Guys... I think these are the 942-F version of Grey and Lucy...its the only thing that makes sense"

"Well that would make the most sense. No way those two could get here with the seeders in the area." replied Erza as she studied the two. This Grey was carrying a hammerburst while wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. The clothes were scuffed and grimy, but were in overall good condition. The other Lucy was wearing greenish-grey cargo pants while wearing a tight green shirt that hugged her ample chest. Her observations were interrupted however when Grey spoke up.

"The fuck you going on about? You sound pretty fucking bat-shit crazy if you ask me"

Turning back toward Grey, Natsu replied to the black haired man with a scowl. "Long story short, princess. Me and Erza are from a parallel universe where we know you two. But we don't have time to stand around talking about all this shit. We need to link up with the other Gears and get you stranded outta here"

"Damn. That reminds me" muttered Sam as she pressed down on the radio earbud. "This is Echo squad. We took out the second seeder. Does any body from Sigma Three read me?"

" _This is Stratton. Your coming in loud and clear...did you link up with the two Gears and stranded?"_

 _"_ Sigh...I'm sorry Stratton. Your men are dead. We only found the two stranded" There was a heavy pause before the man on the radio responded.

" _Alright. Make sure to collect their tags for me at least? And you better fucking hurry up. We barely managed to stop the locust last time...there's only five of us Gears left. Use the stranded, they know the way back to the camp, alright?"_

 _'_ Understood, Stratton. Stay alive til then"

 _"Will do. Stay safe Echo"_ the soldier on the radio finished before signing off.

"You heard him you two. Lead the way" Sam indicated with a wave of her hand as Grey glared at her.

"Now why the fuck would I do that, bitch? Last time I checked, I'm not some COG dog you can order around"

"I wasn't asking..I was telling, asshole. Now start walking before you piss me off" Sam finished as she snapped her Boltok from her holster, pointing the weapon at Grey's head. Shock was written on his face as he took a step backwards. _"She wouldn't fire...would she?"_ he thought in a panic before steeling his resolve.

'Grrrr. Fine. Just lower the fucking gun, alright?" Grey relented before heading toward the closest doorway.

"Dragneel. Take point with Grey. Blondie, your with me while you last two take up the rear" the Sergeant ordered as the six humans left the battle site.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

"I can't believe there's another Lucy and Grey" mentioned the visiting Happy as the little cat watched the series of events unfold.

"Kinda seems like an asshole if you ask me' the gothic Mira said, putting her two cents in.

"The real amazing thing to me is the fact those two are even still alive in that universe" stated Lisanna as Gajeel 200-AB looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean? Sure this part of the planet seems bad and it looks like a few million have died, but even our world has had a few wars like that in the past" the dragon slayer finished, pleased with his logic.

"You...you think this war is just located in this one country?" Levy asked with a look of rage across her eyes before she let a punch fly at Gajeel's face, knocking him to the ground in one blow. Feeling a foot on his chest, he looked up to see the Levy of 137-C glaring down at him.

 _"What the fuck? Levy's a timid, nice bookworm...she doesn't even like fighting_ " he thought as the shock slowly started to wear off.

"Billions"

"Wha?" he managed to say before she pressed down further, locking eyes with every single visiting mage in turn.

"Billions of people have died in the human-locust war on Sera. Something like 80% of the planet got scorched during 'Hammer Day' The COG that Natsu and the other's fight for is the _last_ country left on the planet...and they barely number forty million. Sure there might be a few isolated pockets of survivors here and there, but essentially over 95% of the global poplulation has died fighting these monsters. I mean, you've seen how fucked up these battles are, right? There is no room for error fighting the locust...and even if you do everything right. You can still die." she finished before removing her foot from Gajeel's chest. Turning around, she took her seat once again as the man struggled to his feet, a bruise already forming on his cheek before walking away in silence.

Natsu looked over at Lucy, who had tears forming in her eyes as she started to cry. This latest revelation was beyond shocking as all his friends were carrying looks of anguish, fear, and horror in their eyes. Grabbing Lucy's hand, he gave a tight squeeze as he tried to comfort her. _"Billions? How...how is that even possible? I can't imagine it"_ he thought sadly while petting Happy who saw crying softly in his lap.

"Juv?"

The rainwoman looked at Erza who was addressing her, trying to hold a stoic face, but failing miserably.

"Yes Erza?'

"If it's so bad there...why don't you fight beside him? He's the man you love, right?' she asked softly while clenching her fists to her side.

"Juvia wants to...but Natsu doesn't want any of us going there. He gets worried enough with Sam and Erza there with him...he doesn't need to see anymore of his friends and family die."

"But I know how to fight! We all do! I'm sure if you sent me I would be of great help!"

"You'd die"

Erza glanced over her shoulder before turning to Grey, who was standing near his girlfriend, Lucy as she watched the exchange with interest.

"What makes you say that...Grey" she uttered in a threatening tone.

"Look. I'm not trying to start a fight with you, but it took our Erza over two months of training to learn how to fight the locust. And FYI, your armors wont transfer over to Sera. Plus, if you fight how she used to, you'd charge right at those bastards and be gunned down or chopped to bits in seconds. Hell, it's sheer luck that half of us are even still alive after tangling with those monsters!"

"But don't you want to help him!" she shouted back, the horror of Natsu's earlier battles completely forgotten.

"OF COURSE I DO! The guy's like a brother to me! Sure we fight all the time and give each other shit, but so what!? That's what brothers do! Now before you lose your shit, you should know that myself, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mira are part of a back-up squad that will go there if shit get's bad. Natsu hates the idea, but understands the need. If he were to die in battle, it's our job to get the rest of his squad back here safe and sound. But until himself or one of the others give the go ahead, we sit tight" Grey finished before sitting down next to Lucy.

"But Grey, aren't Laxus and Elfman part of the back-up squad too?" asked the non-crying Happy as he stood on the bar near the two Cana's

"Yeah, but they aren't here right now. Plus Laxus is still healing from that stab wound. So until they come back, I'll take up the burden" the ice mage responded, finishing the conversation.

 _"She's been cut off from all her armors this whole time? And he really thinks I would die that fast? Grey obviously knows of my capabilities...but I could adapt? But Levy said billions died...how would one untrained woman fare against such horror and genocide? Sigh...and Dragneel planned ahead for his possible death already? They must see us as naive children"_

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see Juv trying to comfort her.

"Please don't be upset, Grey's just trying to look out for you. This war...it changes people. Many of us have had to kill...especially Juvia. That has darkened many of us...I hope you can understand that. But if you wish to leave and cut ties with us...we would understand."

"No...despite how difficult this has been to see, I believe it will make us both stronger in the long run" Erza finished before the two women went back to watching Echo squad and the two stranded move through the deserted city.

* * *

 **Jannermont**

Natsu and Grey were at the front of the group, keeping a healthy distance between each other. Not because they hated each other, but out of sheer habit not to bunch up. As they continued to walk, the area started to get more built up. With taller buildings and more rubble to move past, it started to make progress slower. Finally, Natsu spoke up.

"How much further?"

"The path to our camp should be just ahead. Asides from the Jannermont Bay Bridge, it's the only way we can cross to the other side of the city"

"So it's safe?"

"That's a loaded question if I ever heard one. But yeah...its safe...ish"

Rounding the corner, the group came upon a building that had collapsed across the river that snaked it's way through the city. By some miracle, it was still in one piece...just laying on it's side.

"Now I know what you meant by safe-ish. Will that thing even stay standing?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Well it did when me and Lucy crossed earlier today"

About to retort with a smart-ass remark, Natsu held his tongue as he started to smell vileness in the air. Rising a hand, all the others stopped in their tracks as Natsu slowly moved forward.

"Natsu? What is it?' asked Erza as she came up to stand near Grey.

"Locust...They're here...I can smell em" he barely finished before he felt vibrations coming from the ground. Eyes widening in realization, he tried to move out of the way in time, but failed. "OH FUCK!" he screamed out as the ground collapsed downwards in a split second before he was swallowed whole by the emerging corpser. The massive legs slamming into the pavement as the tunneling beast completely emerged from the ground. Erza stared in absolute shock at the events that just transpired. _"Natsu...That monster just ate Natsu!_ " she thought in horror as the rage took over. Fury burning in her eyes, she didn't even remember requiping a One-Shot. Bringing the anti-tank gun to bear, she aimed at the Corpsers head as it let out an ear rattling roar. Pulling the trigger, the sound and smell of the weapon discharge assaulted her senses as the projectile sped toward the lumbering monster. In the blink of an eye, it smashed three of the nightmarish creatures eyes to paste as it traveled through the left side of its head. Roaring in pain at its grievous, but non-fatal wound, the corpser retreated. As one final act before burrowing underground, the massive creature destroyed the crossing. With a groan of steel and shifting brick, the horizontal building crashed into the river, blocking any chance of advancement. After that, the whole block lit up with gunfire as an unknown number of locust opened fire from their hiding places.

 _"Hehehe BOOOM!"_ an evil, gravely voice rasped out from nearby as a speeding grenade shot toward Erza and Grey as gunfire ripped the air around them. Exploding mere feet from Erza, she was thrown backwards as small shards of metal dug into her left shoulder. Finding herself laying on her back, everything seemed to move in slow motion as gunfire shredded the air. Looking over, she saw Lucy in a chainsaw battle with a locust before she cut through the vile beast, coating her clothes with blood. _"Why is Lucy fighting? And why am I just laying here? And where's Natsu? And Grey?_ " she thought as disorientation clouded her mind.

Looking past her feet, it all came rushing back in an instant as the shredded form of Grey Fullbuster came into view. His body had been blown into three pieces, the force of the grenade blowing his leg nearly five feet away from his torso and his severed head laying even further away. _"Grey...and Natsu...He...he's gone. That monster killed him...and he's gone...what do I do? How can I go on without him?"_ she thought as her mind started to slowly fall into panic. Feeling a presence next to her, she looked up to see Sam firing from the hip as bullets kicked up puffs of smoke around her as they struck the pavement.

"Fight through the pain, Scarlet!" the Sergeant shouted as she lent a hand to help Erza to her feet.

Struggling upwards, Erza was overcome with anger, sorrow, heartbreak, and loss as she looked at Sam. "Sam...Natsu's..."

"Dead! Yeah I know! We all saw it! Now clear your head, soldier!" Sam shouted at her while the two woman took cover behind a rusting police car. Bullets were pinging off the metal as Glenn and Lucy fired at the locust from the safety of a concrete barricade. The two had managed to kill the Boomer and a few more locust, but the incoming fire was too intense. In fact, it was a miracle that Erza hadn't been killed while she was laying out in the open.

"What do we do. Sam? I..I..I can't lose Natsu!" the redhead stuttered, as her emotions started taking control.

"WE DON"T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN! Now fire your weapon and mourn later!" Sam screamed at her before firing at a charging locust, punching a series of bloody holes through its throat. Erza nodded taking a deep breath as she tried to harden her resolve, firing around the side of the car. _"I have to be strong! For him...and for the others. He wouldn't want me breaking down and crying...remember what he said in Andius...you wont always have a moment"_ She thought to herself as the four humans continued to fight and steadily wear down the locust numbers. The gunfire was intense as a locust drone came charging at her position, revving a chainsaw. Running low on bullets in her magazine, the Gear used her recent loss to fuel her rage as she met the monster in a clash of spinning blades and sparking metal.

"EAT SHIT AND DIE!" she screamed in fury as her blades dug into the drone, coating her armor in blood on pieces of locust flesh. Roaring in agony, the monster died as the young woman muttered "That's right...suffer you bitch" before ducking back down besides Sam.

Glenn started to feel vibrations traveling through the cracked concrete. Looking behind him at the street they just came from, his eyes widened in fear at what walked around the corner. A Berserker was being pulled by half a dozen drone soldiers with chains before it finally broke free, killing most of them in a blind fit of rage.

"OH FUCK! BERSERKER!" He screamed out while looking for a possible escape route. _"No way we can take on that thing while these bastards are shooting at us. If we try we're all dead"_ he thought in worry before spotting an open doorway to a crumbling deli across the street.

"SAM! WE GOTTA MOVE!" he yelled out before turning to Lucy. "Let's go! If we stay here, we die" he told her before breaking into a run, firing from the hip. Lucy was right behind him as the two made it to the building. Bracing himself against the interior doorframe, he fired at any exposed locust. Lucy was doing the same from the shattered front window as the two other women moved across the street, firing as they went.

 _ **"ROOOOOOOAAAARRRR!**_ The nightmarish monster let out as it broke into a run, trying to close the distance.

"Get moving Parks! That thing wont stop for anything now!" shouted out Sam as the two females neared the ruined business.

Nodding his head, he immediately started for the back with Lucy following close behind. Finding the back doorway, he kicked it open in one swift movement before emerging into the trash strewn alleyway. Only the right was open as more rubble blocked the path going left. Taking the observation in stride, he moved quickly down the alleyway. Taking a glance behind him, he say Sam and Erza were already following as the four picked up the pace. They had only made it about fifty feet down the alleyway when the back wall of the deli exploded outwards, showing the murderous monster as it sniffed the air, seeking out its victims. With a quick snap of its head, it locked onto the smell and sound of the fleeing humans.

"Move faster!" shouted Erza from the back as she heard the sounds of heavy footsteps getting closer. Grabbing a grenade from her belt, she primed it before throwing it over her shoulder, hoping to buy some time. Looking back, she saw it land right at the Berserker's feet right before it detonated. Blowing the monster backwards, she saw it land on its back with smoke rising from numerous scorch marks. _"No way its dead from that. Those thing's can shrug off tank rounds"_

'In here!" Glenn shouted from up ahead as he slammed his shoulder into a heavy metal door. It flew open on the first try, giving the four a chance for safety as they hurried inside. Slamming it shut behind her, Glenn started moving a makeshift barrier in front of it before Sam stopped him.

"Don't bother, we keep moving. Put as much distance between us and that bitch as possible" she said quietly before moving to the far end of a short hallway. Finding another door, she slowly pushed it open, checking for any threats. Finding none, she waved the others forward as they tried to stay silent with their footsteps. Moving through what had once been an electronics department store, they found themselves on an abandoned street. Seeing the Jannermont Bay Bridge a short distance away, Sam silently pointed the direction they needed to go as they continued to move silently through the streets.

Soon, the four of them were near the four lane bridge as they huddled down behind a low brick wall that bordered the sidewalk and the river.

"Oh that sucked...and Natsu...Fuck, I can't believe he could just be gone like that" Sam muttered softly as the four caught their breath. Erza looked over at her Sergeant, studying the woman. A quick glance of the eyes told Erza all she needed to know. " _She's barely keeping it together...Losing Natsu was probably just as devastating to her as it was to me"_

 _"_ So what's the plan? Cause we can't stay here and that bridge" she indicated with a nod of her head "is fortified by the grubs" finished Lucy as she wiped some blood off her face. Watching Erza take out a longshot from her pocket dimension, Lucy didn't bat an eye as she observed the red head. _"From what those other Gears talked about at the camp, these soldiers are responsible for killing the riftworm **and** saving Jacincto. Plus it looks like the rumors are true...they can use magic...Never thought I'd live long enough to see something like...damn Grey would've loved this stuff..." _ she thought sadly as she remembered the man who was like a brother to her. Sure, they weren't romantic, but they loved each other like siblings. " _Rest in Peace, Grey"_

"Lucy's right. I see at least two machine gun nests, a series of mortars...and several boomers. This doesn't include the standard drones either...I think we might have a 'Heavy Metal' situation here, Sam"

"Shit...you sure?" the brunette asked before grabbing the rifle from Erza. Quickly scanning the bridge, she found her friends words true. Sure there was a car they could push as mobile cover, but the mortars would chew them to pieces.

"Dammit..." she muttered before handing the sniper rifle back to Erza.

"Levy, I know your watching so get the others here ASAP! Heavy Metal is in effect until the completion of this mission" Sam told the empty air. " _I must look like a crazy person"_ she thought with a hint of humor before her face turned into a scowl once again. _"How will I keep going after this? Natsu...Natsu was so important to me..."_

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

Grey-200 had thrown up across the floor as he watched himself die. Wiping his arm across his mouth, he stood up on shaky legs before feeling a glass of water pressed into his hands. Looking up, he saw his double looking at him with concern.

"Try...try to not think about it" the ice mage told him before Grey took a long drink of water. Rinsing his mouth of the vile taste, he looked over at some of the others. Juv and MJ were in shock as tears cascaded down their faces, the horrible grief apparent to everybody. In fact, this was the state of almost every single mage in the guild with only a few exceptions such as Gajeel and his twin. Looking at Natsu and Erza, the blood had drained from their faces as they struggled to believe what they just saw. Grey completely understood...you don't watch yourself get eaten by a giant fucking underground spider everyday or watch another you get blown to bits for no reason at all.

 _"No way! No way in hell Dragneel just got eaten! He was right there! And Grey...there was no warning...no final last words...just gone"_ Looking over at his Lucy, she was bawling her eyes out while holding on to Happy, trying to comfort his little buddy. Elfman was trying to be strong about it while comforting his Mira, but he could see the horrible pain written on their faces. Finally, his eyes rested on Erza whose gaze was locked on her counter-part as she flung a grenade at the behemoth of a monster that was chasing them through some rubble strewn alleyway.

"How does she do it?" Erza asked in a hoarse whisper as they watched the soldiers move through the wrecked city, heading toward the bridge. _"I'm so weak compared to her...if I saw the people I loved die like that...I'd probably break down then and there. But she's still fighting...pushing forward despite the horrible anguish she must feel"_ Her depressing thoughts were put on hold momentarily as Sam started talking to Levy from across the universes. With the words 'Heavy Metal' Grey, Mira, Juvia, and Gajeel composed themselves as they gathered in a group.

"Alright. You heard Sam. She's asking for our help and she's going to get it. With the Seeders gone, we can open a portal there. Now...despite me having an S-rank, Sam will still be in command, so follow her orders" Stated Mira as she wiped the last tears away from her eyes. Looking at the other three, Grey and Gajeel were mostly stoic with blank faces while Juvia was trembling with anger. Feeling a small tug on her pants leg, Mira looked down to see Happy look up at her with a serious look on his face. "I'm coming too, Mira. Natsu told me to protect you and Juvia and I wont let him down!"

"You know it's dangerous, right?"

"I know. But I promised Natsu...and I don't want to break that promise" the little blue cat replied softly.

Looking down at the little cats determination, Mira knew she couldn't say no. Nodding her head in agreement, the little blue cat leapt onto her shoulders.

"Levy! Open the portal! Juvia must avenge her fallen love!" The water mage shouted as the inventor of the device started inputting commands. "Now remember, after this I'll only have enough power for one more portal. So you'll be stuck there until this mission is done, got it?"

"Yeah, we got it" responded Grey as he formed an ice lancer rifle in his arms, preparing for battle. With the consent of the group, the IVD powered up before forming a swirling blue vortex. Stabilizing a second later, the four mages walked through, ready to help their friends.

"Please be careful...Grey" whispered the blonde as she watched her boyfriend leave, worry biting at her heart.

* * *

The familiar shimmering blue tear in space-time opened before the four of them, leaving Lucy mesmerized by the swirling beauty of it. With a series of flashes, four people emerged with a...flying blue cat? Lucy ignored that however as her eyes locked on the dark-haired young man before her, He was wearing a long white coat that reached his waist that was completely unbuttoned as his six pack of muscles were bare for the world to see. As he approached her, Lucy felt her knees tremble as Grey stood before her.

"Grey" she whispered before hugging him in a loving hug.

"Hey Lucy...I'm sorry for what happened to your friend. If he was anything like me, I'm sure he cared for you very much" he told her in a soft tone before breaking off the embrace.

"Not that I don't enjoy a nice, touching moment, but we have a bridge to cross" stated Sam as she gave a hard look to the gathered mages who were assembled near the bridge opening. "Your all aware of the situation?" she asked the newcomers as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. We're gonna move up..."

 _ **ROOOOOAAAARRRR!**_

The monstrous roar echoed across the area as the stuff of nightmares came barreling around a corner, barely a block away.

"SHIT! The Berserker found us! Scarlet! Take blondie, Grey, and Juvia and start working your way across that bridge! The rest of you with me!" She snapped out the orders as Mira transformed into her satan soul before taking to the air. Gajeel was already in his iron scales as he charged toward the snarling monster.

"IRON LOGS!" the metal dragon-slayer shouted out, striking the charging beast in the stomach. Practically unfazed by the mans attack, Gajeel felt himself being pushed back as the enemy pushed forward.

"Don't dick around with this thing! Hit it with everything you got!" shouted out Glenn from nearby as he fired a grenade round from his boomshot. It exploded against it's chest, throwing it into a rage as it swung it's arms wildly. Gajeel backed up to were Sam was, crouching behind a rusting car. She had holstered her weapons, leaving her hands free as she poured her phoenix fire into her hands. Standing up a moment later, she pressed her open palms side by side as she targeted the still raging berserker.

"EAT THIS! LASER LIGHT!" she screamed out as a burning beam of reddish heat and crackling electricity burned through the air. Unfortunately, the enemy turned at the last moment, turning a killing blow into a wounding one as the beam of light pierced its right shoulder. Letting out an ear- piercing roar, the beast charged at the last known location of Sam as she rolled out of the way with mere inches to spare.

Mira was flying above the raging monster, powering up her magic as she watched her friends fight the beast below. Seeing Sam wound it and subsequently rolling out of the way, the demon unleashed her attack.

"SOUL EXTINCTION!" she screamed from above as the swirling mass of dark, purplish energy sped through the air before striking the monster head on. The magical explosion carried the beast across the street, smashing it into a ruined store. Coming in for a landing near Sam, a victorious grin plastered on her face.

"Don't stand there smiling like an idiot! Hit that bitch again!" Sam yelled out as she powered up another blast of phoenix fire.

"What? Why?" asked Gajeel who was standing the closest to the rubble strewn store that was still billowing smoke. The thudding of heavy feet and a monstrous roar answered his question as the ten foot tall locust female came charging out of the smoke. Caught off guard by it's survival, the Berserker landed a heavy blow to the teens side, cracking his iron scales as he flew across the street before impacting the undercarriage of a tipped over delivery truck.

 _"The fuck! How is that thing even still alive?_ " the dragon slayer thought as he pulled himself off the ground. Doubling over a moment later, he coughed up some blood as more of his iron scales fell away.

"Holy shit...just one blow and it broke my scales..."

"Dammit Gajeel! Get your head in the game!" shouted Glenn as he fired off two more grenade shots in quick secession. Sam and Mira fired off their magic attacks seconds later, hitting the vile beast as it staggered backwards, falling to one knee.

"N _ow's my chance!_ "

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" he yelled out as the stream of metal shards crossed the gap in seconds. Slamming into it's chest, the flying metal shards had zero effect for the first few seconds as the monster slowly stood up under the onslaught. Taking a heavy step forward, it homed in on Gajeel. _"Oh no you don't_ " thinking to himself as he poured more magic into the attack. His renewed efforts along with another blast from Mira finally stopped its advance as the metal started to dig into its flesh. Within moments, its skin was being ripped away before the funnel of metal finally blew out its back in a spray of flying shards and shredded flesh. Falling to the ground, the monster gave one last gasp of air before finally laying still.

"God damn...what the hell is that thing made of?" he muttered to himself as Sam came stomping over to him. Jabbing a finger at his still metal covered body, she gave a withering glare at the teenager.

"Next time I say keep firing, you do it. Berserker's can survive Hammer of Dawn blasts, a weapon that can level cities. Now because of you, I had to use almost all my magic...which can prove fatal" she finished, letting the man think about his actions before she turned to the others.

"Mira, your the only one capable of flying. I need you to head ahead to the stranded camp and cover them from the air...they've had casualties. Make sure to not get swarmed by Reavers or Nemacyst. Can you do that?"

"No problem" she replied as the eldest strauss lifted into the air. Flying above the bridge, she looked down to see Juvia walking in the open as bullets passed through her body while the other three were pushing a rusting car down one of the lanes of concrete. Spotting a nest of two machine guns and a mortar emplacement, Mira let out another blast of magic that sped toward the ground, vaporizing the genocidal monsters. Not slowing down to study her handiwork, Mira flew off to lend assistance to the surviving Gears of Sigma-3.

Juvia was walking forward through the gunfire, almost in a trance as the bombardment from Mira destroyed the main locust strong-point. "They will pay...They Will Pay...THEY WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY NATSU!" the blue haired woman screamed out in fury as a dozen drone soldiers with two accompanying grinders fired at her. Another six wretches were galloping across the pavement toward her friends, but she ignored the little beasts. A quick glance revealed Erza, Grey, and Lucy firing from the rear end of the car they pushed, a strange mixture of tracers and icicle bullets impacting any grubs unfortunate to be in their crosshairs as Juvia slowly walked forward.

"Drain" she said in a low voice as her magic targeted the monsters before her. All at once, the dozen or so locust with their larger cousins started to shriek and bellow in agony as every single drop of water was taken from their bodies. As they slowly turned to dried out husks, the orb of water coalesced in the air before speeding off to a nearby apartment building that bordered the river walkway. Gunfire had been constantly pouring out of the building, including sniper rounds that still failed to stop the rainwoman. The orb of water smashed into the uppermost floor, destroying the already crumbling supports as the building started to pancake, the tons of brick and stone crushing all the locust inside. Turning toward her friends as the building finished collapsing, she saw Grey freeze a charging wretch with his ice magic before it broke apart into tiny chunks of bloody ice.

"Wind Blast!" shouted out Happy from nearby as his little wings produced winds capable of hitting 80mph. The magical attack was centered on the last wretch, shredding it to pieces in moments as he slowly came to rest on Erza's shoulder.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Erza as she looked at the people around her. With Juvia's attack, all the gunfire had stopped, indicating the coast was clear as she stood up from cover.

"Yeah...even though this day is fucked up beyond belief. I mean, who's ever heard of a woman made of water or a talking cat?' Lucy muttered in exasperation as she ran a hand through her dirty, sweaty hair. _"Seriously...she just walked through gunfire like it was nothing...and that cat just blew a wretch apart! ...I'm gonna need some serious alcohol once I reach Jacincto"_

The blonde's thoughts were broken as the sound of approaching boots greeted them. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sam and the others approaching.

"Fucking hell, Juvia. Did you really need to blow up the whole building?" asked Glenn from nearby.

"Yes. They took my beloved...they will all die" she muttered darkly before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Erza staring at her with pain in her eyes. "Are you alright, Juvia?" asked the redhead as the rainwoman started to calm down. _"Juvia forgot that Erza is hurting too...and Sam. She needs to keep control and not let her rage consume her...Natsu wouldn't want Juvia to get hurt...Oh Natsu..."_

"Juvia is sorry for losing her temper...she just..."

"Trust me...I get it. You don't need to apologize for wanting to kill locust for taking him away from us" Erza finished as gunfire picked up in the distance.

"Sound's like it's getting hot over there. Let's move out!" ordered Sam as the Gears and mages fell into a loose formation.

Five minutes later the group had reached the main stranded camp. What had been a small shopping center for high end stores was now the living space for a few hundred people. The ruins of rusting cars and shattered buildings were secondary as the civilians fled. Men, women, and children were running to the HILT'S as the few remaining Gears tried to keep the locust at bay. Only three of them were left now as they hunkered down behind a low wall firing at the genocidal monsters. Up above, Mira was engaged in an aerial dogfight with two reavers as they tried to gun her down. Breaking into a run, Sam slammed into cover next to a dark-skinned man with corn-rows as his haircut. His two companions were a helmeted Gear with the words 'Grub Killer' stenciled across his armor, right below the name C. CARMINE. The other Gear was a woman with short, red hair and a scar on her right cheek. Sam recognized her as Alex Brand, one of the few remaining female Gears in the service. This was a momentary observation as the man next to her spoke.

"Bout fucking time you got here! What'd you do? Take the scenic route?" he asked over the sound of screams and gunfire. Popping up, he fired a burst at a charging locust, but not before it ran a bayonet through a middle aged man. "Fuck" he hissed out just as a black haired teen fired a stream of ice bullets at the grub, finishing the job he just failed at.

"We ran into some issues, Stratton! Like a berserker and corpser kind of issue" she finished before firing over the lip of her cover. Ducking back down, she turned to the man in charge. "How's the evac going?"

"Bad. The locust have already killed about a fifth of these people...I promised them I'd get them out'

Nodding her head in understanding, she started barking orders. "Juvia! Gajeel! Your the heavy hitters! Go out there and kill those murdering bastards! Scarlet! Take Grey and Parks to provide escort to the civies! Blondie! Your with me and Sigma-3!" she finished as the men and women under her command shifted around the battlefield to their assigned tasks.

"What about me, Sam? I can still help" asked the little blue cat that was staring up at her from his place on the ground. Pointing toward the heavy air transports that were still taking on civilians, she spoke. "Your job, Happy is to get any hurt people and get them to those transports. People's lives are depending on you being brave, got it"

"Aye Sir!" the little cat saluted before flying above the battlefield. Withing thirty seconds, he had saved a pregnant women from death, snatching her from a trio of approaching locust.

Putting the little cat's actions behind her, Sam continued to fight as she let bullets fly. The entire area was criss-crossing with high velocity rounds as people continued to flee. Peering over her cover, she saw Erza and the others trying to keep the locust at bay while stranded hurried past them. The three were hunkered down by another low wall of the old parking lot as they continued to fire.

Grey was crouched low, bullets zipping past his head as he waited for an opening. One presented itself seconds later as he popped up, firing a stream of deadly icicles at a duo of locust, killing them instantly as the shards of ice skewered into their skulls, leaving bloody holes. Smirking as his actions saved a family of three, he watched them hurry past toward a waiting transport. Finally filled to capacity, the aircraft slowly lifted into the air, the loading ramp closing as it made its way away from the city. A reaver peppered it with gunfire, trying to bring it down, but was killed as Mira came swooping in. Launching a small blast at the monster, it blew in half before crashing into the earth, crushing a trio of grubs. Waving at the pilot, she continued to provide cover for the evacuating aircraft as she homed in on another approaching trio of reavers. "I can't let them kill anybody else! Too many have suffered!" she yelled out before firing off more orbs of crackling, purple energy. The three monsters were vaporized, not even having a chance to reach the battle as their ashes drifted to the ground. Looking downward, she watched Gajeel and Juvia fight, the two mages in the thick of it as numerous locust tried to kill them.

Gajeel let another dragon roar fly from his mouth, taking out two grinders before turning his right arm into a spinning chainsaw limb. Blocking just in time as a charging locust brought it's lancer down, the brooding teen grimaced as sparks flew.

 _"Dieeeeeee"_ it hissed out as the rancid breath hit his face.

"The hell I will!" he shouted back before bringing his limb into the locust soldier. Blood and viscera sprayed against his iron scales as he sawed through his enemy. _"Damn...no wonder Natsu is always a mess fighting these things...it gets everywhere"_ he thought quickly before targeting another locust. A massive cyclone of water from his left indicated Juvia nearby as she killed another dozen of the monsters, gunfire ripping through her body as she killed with a fury that even un-nerved the male.

"Juvia will kill you all!" as she drained the water from a kantus priest before it could raise it's dead comrades. The beast howled in agony and fear as its body slowly turned into a dried out husk. Looking past her latest victim, she spotted four Theron Guards taking cover behind the ruins of a bombed out store. One managed to get off a shot at a fleeing boy, no older than Romero. The explosive bolt pierced the boys chest, spurting crimson as he fell to his knees. Running to reach the boy in time, the rainwoman knew it was an effort in futility as the explosive detonated, showering her in the child's remains. Feeling the blood hitting her face, she slowly raised a hand to her cheek. Pulling her fingers away, she saw the sticky life-blood on her finger tips. _"That was a child...somebody's hopes and dreams...they just killed a child...A Child...A CHILD!._ " her eyes snapped open as her rage took control and her magical pressure reached new heights.

"JUVIA WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! TSUNAMI CYCLONE!" She screamed out, calling forth the water from the nearby river and underground sewers. Targeting all the advancing locust that were still trying to kill her even now, she brought forth the spinning funnel of water. Buildings crumbled and were swept away before the first locust were carried away. Due to the staggering amount of debris that was swept up in the attack, no locust survived long enough to drown. Instead, they were ripped apart, eventually creating a cyclone of watery blood as it continued on its course. Two minutes later, the attack ran its course before finally dissipating several blocks away. The trail of destruction had cut a swath through the city, leveling countless city blocks, but she had done it. All the locust in the area were dead, their broken and mangled bodies littering the ground.

Smirking in satisfaction, Juvia stood there for a few seconds more before finally collapsing to the street. Looking up at the clear, blue sky, she couldn't help but smile at the sunlight hitting her skin. _"Juvia hopes that Natsu is proud of her...she tried her best"_ she thought as Erza hurried over to check on her friend.

"Holy Shit...HOLY SHIT! That girl just took out all these bastards!" Alex Brand exclaimed in shock as the scarred red-head stood up, the sunlight hitting the brass casings around her.

"Yeah...I didn't even know she could do that" replied Lucy as she hefted her lancer, standing next to the other woman. Glancing sideways at the young blonde, Alex couldn't help but be impressed. This girl had managed to kill over a dozen locust and a boomer during the battle before the blue-haired girl killed everything. _"She might make a decent Gear...I'll talk to Stratton about it later"_ Alex thought to herself before looking behind her. The last transport was lifting into the sky, the last citizens of Jannermont heading to the safety of Jacincto. This left one Raven sitting in the parking lot of the shopping center, waiting for the Gears of Sigma-3

Erza was checking on Juvia, making sure the woman wasn't wounded as Mira landed next to her.

"Is Juvia alright?" the demon asked while looking down in concern.

"She's fine...just passed out from that latest attack...crazy girl went all out" Erza replied before feeling the ground start to tremble. _"OH NO! Not more of these monsters! Everybody's exhausted!"_ Erza thought in panic as the parking lot twenty feet away collapsed inwards before exploding outwards in a shower of dirt and broken cement. Two massive legs raised up out of the hole before slamming into the ground, pulling the Corpser out of the E-Hole.

 _ **ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!**_ it bellowed out as the putrid breath washed over the gathered mages. A few strands of saliva landed on the two women as they readied themselves to fight. Shrugging off the disgust she felt at having some of it's inner fluids splashed against her chest, Mira charged up a ball of magic in seconds. Looking over to her friend, she saw Erza with a One-shot in her hands as she targeted the massive beast.

"Erza...it's the same one..the same one that ate Natsu!" Mira shouted out as she spotted the large scar adorning its face.

"I noticed" the other woman replied darkly as her finger started to squeeze the trigger. However, before she could fire off a shot, something strange happened. The Corpser staggered, smashing into a bombed out store.

"Um...I'm no expert, but don't these things usually charge and attack?" asked Gajeel as he prepared to fire off another dragon's roar.

"Yeah...they do" replied Glenn as the humans watched in curiosity. The Corpser struggled back to its feet, trying to walk forward before staggering once again to the side. What happened next was a shock to the system of all the Gears and mages gathered as a pillar of fire shot from the monsters mouth. Reaching hundreds of feet into the sky, the pillar of fire soon dissipated as the Corpser crashed forward, dead. The heat had been intense, causing many gathered to shield their eyes and stagger backwards...all except one.

Juvia watched as the pillar of fire faded away, a smile forming on her lips as she realized one thing. "Natsu...only Natsu could do that" she whispered softly as she watched events unfold. The side of the dead arachnid bulged outward before a lancer poked out, its blades spinning. Cutting downward, the chainsaw sliced through flesh until a hole in the hide could be seen. A brief moment later, a heavy boot stepped out as Natsu emerged from the beast. He was covered head to toe in blood, saliva, and who knows what else as he slowly walked forward, his trusty rifle cradled in his arms. Needless to say, he looked like a badass. No one...and I mean no one has ever survived being eaten by a corsper.

Nobody said anything as the pinkette approached his rainwoman. Looking down at Juvia, Natsu gave her a small smile before bending down to pick her up.

"Sorry I'm a mess...but let's go home...okay?" he asked her before picking her up in his strong arms.

"Natsu...I thought...I thought you were gone..." she said quietly as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck, crying softly into his chest.

"You should know by now it'l take more than some over-grown spider to kill me" he said softly as he started to walk forward. Halting his footsteps near Jace, he looked at the leader of Sigma-3.

"Hey. Think you could look after Lucy? She has what it takes to be a Gear...just needs some training."

"Uh...yeah. Sure man" replied the dark-skinned Gear as he looked over at the blond covered in locust blood.

 _"Damn...no wonder they call him the 'Grub Slayer'... Ben's gonna love hearing about this"_ thought Clay as he watched the man walk away.

"Levy...Open the door...we're coming home" Natsu told the air as a shimmering blue portal materialized a minute later. Walking through, Natsu lead the way as the group of eight headed home accompanied by a flying blue cat that had saved seventeen lives that day.

"Let's go Sigma-3...we have to get our newest member up to snuff" commanded Jace as the last four humans in Jannermont boarded the waiting Raven, which slowly lifted into the sky.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C Fairy Tail.**

The shimmering portal closed behind the returning soldiers and mages as the guild looked on in shock. The fact that so many people were dying around them, but they still managed to complete the mission...was amazing. Especially to Juvia. _"My counterpart is so strong! I didn't even know moves like those were possible...A tsunami cyclone...draining her enemies...truly this other me is a force to be reckoned with...but to see all those people die...must've been awful. And she did it all for her love of Natsu"_ The water mage thought as she studied the Natsu from her universe. _"Come to think of it...Natsu fights like that sometimes too when the one's he cares for are in danger...could Juvia be one of those important people in his life?"_ she wondered to herself as the soldier approached. Walking up to Natsu, Dragneel looked down at his counterpart as Juvia clutched him, despite the blood and grime smearing against her.

"Do you understand why I didn't want to talk about this stuff...why I didn't want any of you learning about shit like this?" he asked in an eerily calm voice.

Natsu looked up at his counterpart and slowly nodded along with many of his friends before speaking. "Yeah...I understand...I can't believe monsters like these exist" he said softly. The dragon-slayer was about to speak before he was interrupted by the Grey of his universe.

"Dude! What's it like being eaten?" he asked, not reading the situation properly. Dragneel's eyes gained a far away look as he remembered things only he could understand...the recent memories threatening to burst forth. This didn't go unnoticed by many in the hall as they watched the man struggle.

 _"I can't even come close to imagining what it must've been like..."_ Many of the mages thought in unison before a loud " **Thwack!** " could be heard through out the building.

"Don't ask a question like that! Natsu just went through a nightmare and you were completely insensitive!" shouted out the visiting Juvia as she slapped Grey across the face. Turning to the sitting dragon-slayer, Juvia gave a slight bow as she apologized. "Juvia is sorry for Grey's behavior! Will Natsu accept Juvia's apology!?" she asked earnestly as most of the guild looked at her strangely.

" _She's asking the wrong one..."_ the visiting Lucy thought as her friend Natsu gave a smile to the blue-haired woman.

"Uh yeah...it's fine" he responded before looking at the group before him. "Sooo...what happens now?"

"Now...I'm gonna go home and take a fucking shower. It's been a fucking shit-storm of a day...considering myself and Echo walked through the stuff earlier. But, if you decide to stick around even after seeing all that fucked up shit and people dying...maybe I'll give you some training pointers...or maybe start a game of Thrashball?"

"We said we were going to visit for a week and that hasn't changed. Even though you have faced some...horrible things, your still members of Fairy Tail...which makes us family, right?" Erza 200-AB responded as a look of determination crossed her features.

"Sure...whatever you say" replied her counterpart before she looked over at Dragneel and Juvia. "Lets go. I'm sick of smelling like a blood soaked sewer"

"Same here..I could shower for a week" muttered Sam as Happy hopped on to her shoulders.

"You guys can crash in the guild hall tonight...But for now I'm going home" finished the dragonslayer as he carried Juvia out of the hall. He was joined by all the other mages that came to Sera before they went their separate ways, walking into the distance as the sun slowly sank below the horizon.

 **Alright! This chapter is done! And it was a beast to write! No canon from the show or games for this! Sure there were a few similar things like the bridge but for the most part...all from the noggin. But topping 22,000 words is crazy! New record by the way. Anyway I tried to give everybody some screen time and hope everybody enjoyed Juvia going all murderous on those damn grubs! Now some news! I'll be starting some one-shots that tie into this story. Basically that way I can visit even more universes without tying into my main story. And just so you know, the first will be called "Hunting Jellal" The basis is Erza and Natsu go to another FT universe to stop Jerza from happening...It will result in death. Oh and the poll will be closing for Cana and Knightwalker. Since they both tied at 12 yes's they both will finish up Natsu's little harem. I'll make sure to bring in more Cana now for sure. But next chapter for Dragon of the COG will be a downtime chapter with relaxation, fun, and pranks...and some sweet loving for our main hero from our favorite water mage! Who know's maybe he'll get double-teamed haha.**

 **Happy: WOW! That was a big chapter! And I even took out a wretch with my new move!**

 **TheHappy: You sure did little guy! You did awesome!**

 **Happy: Thanks! Now gimme my fish! (Steals fish from my stash)**

 **TheHappy: NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Anyway this is the Happy signing off!**


	20. Downtime

**So chapter 20 is here! Gonna be a nice relaxing chapter with fun in the sun, probably some thrashball... Oh! I've also started a one-shot series dealing with COG Natsu and his friends...and girlfriends traveling through the multiverse. I'll probably get Grey and Lucy in a few of those two but for now it's just two chapters. Anyway, I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **Open poll is on my author page to vote for the next one shot! Check it out!**

 **Chapter 20: Downtime**

* * *

Erza woke with a start as sweat covered her body, taking deep lungfuls of air. _"That...was a really bad nightmare...worse than usual. But considering yesterday, I'm not that surprised"_ as the images of blood and death slowly faded. As always, the little girl from the hollow and the blood from the riftworm were the main culprits as she slowly tried to clear her mind. Giving herself a few minutes to calm down, she realized it was barely morning. The sun had just crept over the horizon, most of the burning orb still hidden by the curve of the earth. Looking over to her right, she could see the sleeping forms of Juvia and Mira with their arms wrapped around Natsu as the three slept soundly. Sam hadn't even bothered to try sleeping next to Natsu. Instead, she had marched off to her room after her shower, muttering about "love sick school girls" before locking herself away.

 _"Sam was really scared yesterday...probably more than any of us. This is probably her way of coping with the fact we almost lost him"_ she thought morosely before swinging herself out of bed. _"No point in trying to sleep again...I'll just have more nightmares. Maybe a walk will help?"_ she concluded before exiting the room as silently as possible. Moving down the hallway, she entered one of the other bathrooms before turning on the shower. Climbing in, she let the warm, soothing water wash down her body. "I must have showered at least an hour yesterday. There was so much blood and filth...it took me three scrub downs to get it all." she told herself as she leaned her head against the tiled wall. "Natsu was even worse though...being covered by Corpser slime...gives me the chills" she shivered slightly before starting the process of shampooing her hair.

Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed in her regular combat pants, boots, and a light gray tank top. Heading out of the house, she found the morning air refreshing as the sweet smells of nature assaulted her nostrils. "I'm so glad I moved out here all those years ago. The silence and nature are perfect" she told herself as she continued to walk. As the minutes passed, she found herself walking along the main canal. Walking past Lucy's apartment, she couldn't even tell the building had been half wrecked. _"Although, she owns the place now I guess...all the other tenants died, including her landlord. Snatching up that deed was smart of her"_ Erza thought in approval as she continued to walk along the streets as the sunlight grew brighter.

Soon she found herself sitting on a bench outside the guild hall as she watched the sun rise. "I never get to enjoy this view anymore. It's really quite beautiful" she said to herself as the young woman enjoyed the serenity of a calm morning. _"I was right...this did help a little to clear my head...but these nightmares are just as bad as Natsu's...and Sam doesn't do much better..even if she hides it under that damn mask of hers"_ she thought sadly before hearing the guild hall doors open nearby. She ignored the sound of approaching footsteps, enjoying the sunrise.

"Your up early"

"I could tell you the same thing" Erza told her doppler as the knight stood near the bench.

"Mind if I ask why your up so early? I figured you'd still be in bed with Natsu?"

"Couldn't sleep...too many nightmares"

"I can understand that...after yesterday. I myself had a few uneasy moments last night."

"Yeah, but you didn't live through it" Scarlet replied softly as she stared at her counterpart.

 _"Those eyes...are haunted"_ Erza thought sadly as she sat down on the bench.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help?"

"it's just...the things I've seen...what I've done..."

"Like what? If you don't mind" Erza asked the soldier as the woman sat silent, gathering her thoughts. _"I guess I can trust myself...and they already saw the locust from yesterday anyway...kinda too late to keep them in the dark now"_

 _"_ I was dreaming of the Inner Hollow again...what happened down there...and the riftworm" Scarlet paused as she took a deep sigh. "I had to kill a child...no older than six or seven years old. The locust had tortured her, starved her, cut into her...she was nothing but skin and bones when we found her...there was nothing any of us could do. I can still remember how...light she felt. I...I..gave her mercy. To end her suffering. Then I just cried...but Natsu was there. His strength kept me going. The next locust I saw...I ripped one of their arms off and beat it to death with its own limb" she finished softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I've never actually talked about this with anybody...everybody in the guild...just understands" Scarlet finished in a tone laced with sadness.

 _"She had to do that? I...I..can't imagine the anguish she must feel..."_ she thought before embracing her double in a tight hug. "I can't imagine what you feel. But I know that nobody in my guild would judge you...especially me. You display a strength of character that is frankly...inspirational to me"

"Thanks Erza...that actually helped a bit" replied the soldier as she broke off the hug, wiping a teary eye.

"Damn. If Sam saw me she'd call me a 'damn crying schoolgirl' the woman chuckled out before abruptly standing up. "Anyway, it's time for this day to get underway. I think it's gonna be a good one!"

"I agree. The weather is supposed to be quite hot today."

"The perfect opportunity to enjoy the new pool" the soldier smiled before noticing the scowl on the doubles face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah...I owe Natsu for the stunt he pulled at the beach in my universe"

"What did he do?"

"Pulled my bikini top off right in front of my Natsu...it was quite embarrassing" she scowled, crossing her arms across her chestplate.

"Hmmm. He failed to mention that when he came back home...I think we need to punish him" Scarlet concluded, before snapping her fingers as an idea came to mind. "Thrashball"

"I've never heard of that game before, what is it?"

"A way to punish Natsu and negate his magical strength at the same time..." Scarlet thought smugly before heading to the guild hall. "Let's get some breakfast. I'm sure your Mira is already in the kitchen cooking everything" she finished as the two walked into the guild hall.

* * *

Several hours later...

Most of the guild was in the hall now, enjoying the sunny day as they talked with friends and laughed amongst each other. Well the home universe members were. The visiting dopplegangers were still kind of subdued, sticking to their own corner as they watched the others laugh and cheer.

"Is this normal? I mean...with what happened yesterday..." Cana asked, hoping somebody would give an answer.

"For the most part, yes." responded the Scarlet Gear as she sat near her dopple.

"But how? All those civilians died..." Natsu said glumly.

"Your right. The after action report Hoffman gave us last night said out of the three-hundred sixty two people that were at that camp, two hundred seventy six made it out. This doesn't include Sigma-3."

"But all those people...some of them were children" Levy said sadly.

"Correct...some of them were children. But if you ask me, the mission was a success."

"How can you say that?" Elman stated as he watched the battle hardened Gear continue.

"It's simple really. Echo made it out of there along with the back-up squad. Even though the whole mission went to shit in a handbasket, we completed our main objective to kill the seeders and get those people extracted. That's over a 60% chance to get out of there alive for those stranded...pretty good odds if you ask me"

"Is...isn't that a little harsh?" Grey asked with wide eyes as he looked at the red-head as she took a sip from her drink.

"It's the terrible reality of war, Grey. People die no matter what you do...you can only do your best and hope to see tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yeah...it's just..." he started saying with a downcast look before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Scarlet looking him in the eyes. "I get it Grey...more than you know. But today is a new day, we're supposed to be having fun and getting to know each other"

"Your right. I never got to talk much with my counterpart yesterday before all that stuff happened"

"Speaking of...where are Lucy and Grey? I haven't seen them yet today...or Dragneel and his other girlfriends" mentioned Lucy in a contemplating tone.

"Well considering yesterday, they probably just needed extra rest" concluded Juvia as she sat close to the fire dragon-slayer. _"That Juvia is so strong! Would I be that strong with Natsu at my side? And the way he carried her...he truly loves her, Juvia can tell...I bet they will have super cute babies!"_ the rainwoman thought as her mind raged with the possibilities of her and Natsu in that situation. " _Oh Natsu my love! Juvia will give you many wonderful children!_ " her imagination went on as she pictured them in a perfect wedding. Shaking her head after a few minutes, she studied the man next to her with a strange mix of curiosity and lust in her eyes.

"Hey Natsu?"

"What it is it Happy?" the young man asked as he looked at his little buddy.

"Juvia's looking at you like she did with Grey" the cat said nonchalantly as he nibbled on a tiny fish. Looking over, Natsu was met with the blushing face of Juvia as she was caught red-handed. _"Oh No! He saw me! What should Juvia do?"_ the young woman thought before grabbing Natsu, eyeing Lucy in suspicion. "Love rival will stay away from Natsu!" she said loudly, smashing Natsu into her lovely breasts.

"I didn't even say anything!" Lucy yelled back as she watched the strange, strange girl. This prompted a light chuckle from Grey as he watched his friends/rival situation.

"Man...I really hope you enjoy the crazy" he told Natsu while sporting a large grin.

"It's cool. Juvia smells really nice" Natsu replied with a tint of blush on his cheeks right before the guild hall doors opened. There in the doorway was Dragneel, Juvia, MJ, Happy, Grey, and Lucy. As they continued to walk in, the guild hall fell silent as they watched the mages walk forward. Lucy was limping slightly as Grey walked next to her, ready to lend a hand. Juvia and Mira on the other hand had each taken an arm of Natsu's as they walked forward.

"You guys don't have to stop your day cause of me" he muttered loudly before glancing at Mira and Juvia in turn. "And you two can let go. I can walk myself"

"But it's sooo nice to hang onto you, Natsu!" Mira chirped happily. Sometimes its hard to remember she could be a terror to anybody she met with her gothic outfit.

"Juvia agrees! Natsu is just too comfy!" she squealed out, her happiness apparent as Scarlet approached the group.

"Natsu. Where's Sam? Usually you all arrive in a group?

"She was still getting ready, so we headed on without her" the man said as he slipped out of the girls grip.

"Think she's alright? I mean, she didn't say much last night once we got home"

"I'm sure she's fine. It's Sam we're talking about" he replied before looking over at Juvia. "Hey Juv, do you think you could make me some lunch?"

"Of course my love!" she exclaimed before running off to the kitchen, ready to make a splendid meal for her future husband.

"Natsu. Why didn't you ask me to make you something? You really love my cooking" Mira asked with a pout, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Sigh...how about dinner then? Will that make you happy?" he asked in exasperation.

"Of Course! I'll even make your favorite dish!" she exclaimed happily before taking a seat at the bar.

 _"Man...how did I end up with all these girls? And I'm not sure, but I think Cana has been eyeing me too...Oh man.."_ he thought before an odd smell reached his nostrils. " _It smells like somebody had sex last night...but who?"_ he wondered briefly before his eyes locked onto Grey and Lucy. The couple had walked over to the group, striking up a conversation with their doubles as Dragneel slowly grinned at the future prank. _"So they finally did it huh? Gonna have to give them a hard time for sure. I think the 'Zulu' option will be best"_ he thought impishly before a loud crash occurred behind him. Turning around, he was treated to the angry sight of Sam as she marched over to him, a fist already forming.

 **CRACK!**

The heavy blow staggered him back as he barely controlled his footing.

"That's for making me think you died!" she yelled in rage before grabbing his shirt collar and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss. Breaking it off a few moments later, she looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "And that's for coming back" she finished.

"Sam..." he whispered out as the guild fell into silence at the touching scene.

"Don't...don't scare me like that ever again, Dragneel...your too important to me" she sniffled, before wiping her tears away with a hand. "Damn...there's so much dust in here...making my eyes water"

"Of course its the dust. Because Samantha Bryne never cries, she's too strong for that" he told her softly.

"Obviously. There's no other explanation" she replied, completely agreeing with the lie they both knew was untrue. Looking around at the silent mages, she looked over the guildhall before speaking. "If anybody says I was crying, I'll make you regret it! It's obvious to everybody here this place is too dusty" she finished before stepping back from Natsu. Many of the mages nodded in fear, not daring to incur the brunette's wrath.

"Hey Sam, wanna see something funny?"

"Sure, why not?" she smiled softly at him.

"Alright. Happy! Plan ZULU!" Dragneel shouted out.

"AYE SIR!" the little blue cat saluted before flying over to Grey and Lucy. Landing on the table near the couple and numerous mages from the other universe, he prepared his words.

"LUCY AND GREY HAD SEX LAST NIGHT! BUT IT TOOK HIM FIVE TRIES TO GET IT RIGHT!" the little blue cat shouted across the guildhall before shooting into the air.

"YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy shouted in anger as Grey glared at his rival. Before he could charge across the space between them and punch the guy, Sam had approached.

"Congratulations Grey. I knew you wouldn't be a lame virgin forever...just a shame you had to settle for last place..." she told the man in genuine pity, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Who you calling 'last place'? You tomboy bitch!" Lucy yelled out before punching Sam in the face with a right hook. Staggering back, the Gear regained her composure before letting a punch of her own fly. "It's obviously you, you wanna be pornstar!" she snapped back as she punched Lucy in the stomach before the girls started to trade blows with each other.

"HEY! Tell your girlfriend to stop fighting mine!" Grey shouted at Natsu.

"Make me! Ice Dick!" the pinkette shouted back before punching the ice mage in the stomach. The man was sent flying, knocking into Cana who had been carrying a second drink to her future boyfriend. The drinks spilled all over the card mage as she glared at Grey. "That drink was for MY NATSU!" she screamed out, punching the man into Gajeel.

"What do you mean...your Natsu?" asked the simultaneous voices of Erza and Mira as they glared the card mage down. "You two bitches heard me!" she shot back right before punching Mira into the redhead. This kicked off a three way battle between the three as insults drifted through the air.

"Redhead bitch!

"Demon skank!

"Drunk slut!"

Soon, Cana came flying out of the scuffle before colliding with the visiting Elfman. "Get out of the way!" she shouted, punching him straight into the visiting Juvia. The girl let out a short shriek before punching the man into the table of Team Natsu. That event caused a second fight between the doubles of Natsu and Grey as the two started slugging each other.

"Only Natsu may touch Juvia!" the woman declared as the visiting Mira stood up to protect her family. Ever since Dragneel returned her powers, she had been much quicker to anger and had already participated in a few guild fights.

"Don't hit my brother you blue wierdo!" The eldest strauss bellowed out before sending a kick into the water mage. The in turn sent Juvia crashing into the scarlet knight, knocking them both to the floor.

"Juvia is sorry, Erza. Mira caused this..."

"I'm well aware..." she replied before returning to her feet. "You will stop this at once, Mira"

"Make me red!" as the white haired woman landed a punch across her old rivals face. Erza was sent flying backwards into the scuffle between Lucy and Sam. The poor girl didn't have a chance to evade as Sam and Lucy were almost knocked over, much to their annoyance.

"DON"T DISTURB OUR FIGHT!" the two shouted out before hitting the red-head with two fury-filled punches. _"That Lucy hits much harder than I thought"_ Erza told herself before flying into Gajeel. The two crashed into Levy's table, scattering her notes and books everywhere.

"My multiverse research! You'll pay for that, rustbucket!" she yelled out, punching the Iron dragon-slayer across the jaw. Turning her attention to the busty redhead, Levy let a punch fly that was barely blocked by Erza. "Not bad Levy...but you'll have to do better than that!" she yelled hotly before picking the short woman up and threw her into an approaching Mira. "Take that you harlot!" the knight exclaimed as she charged into the fray.

Sue watched the whole exchange from nearby, her eyes widened from the insanity. "These people are insane..."

"Tell me about it. I get enough fighting with the locust" replied Glenn from nearby as he watched Dragneel throw one of the Grey's into the other ice-mage. By now, the mages of two Fairy tails were completely mixed up in a huge brawl as Makarov cried at the destruction of his new guild hall. Even the visiting Lucy was participating, kicking a few mages away if they got too close.

Makarov was about to put a stop to the whole thing when something caught his eye. It was Sam. She was currently so preoccupied fighting Lucy and Juvia that her lovely backside was exposed. _"This is perfect! All I need is one squeeze and I can die happy!"_ the old master thought as he quickly moved through raging fight. Getting close, he grabbed her lovely buttocks giving a tight squeeze. "So firm and soft...Natsu is a lucky man" he told himself before feeling himself lifted up by the collar.

"Did you just grab my ass...old man?" Sam asked darkly, giving him a withering glare.

"Well...you see...the thing is..."

"I DON"T CARE!" she shouted out before throwing him across the room into the wall near Glenn and Sue.

"Damn...he should know better than that. Sam will only let Natsu touch her...anybody else usually pays for it"

"Really?" asked the newest member of the guild as Sue looked at the soldier. _"He's kinda cute. And I already know he can fight. Maybe I could try getting to know him better?"_ the young woman thought to herself before the man answered her question.

"Oh yeah. One time at base, this guy tried to get a feel when Natsu wasn't around. She kicked him so hard in the balls the guy had to be hospitalized for three days. After that...nobody tried touching the 'Grub Slayer's' girls.

"Grub Slayer?"

"Yeah. That's what people call him in my universe. Natsu has wasted whole locust armies at Estana, the Nexus, and here in Magnolia. Frankly only Marcus Fenix has the higher confirmed locust kill count."

"Wow...no wonder Phantom lost to these people" she replied softly as the guild fight raged on.

"Yeah...and for what its' worth, I'm sorry I had to kill one of your friends. But Sol was going to kill a squadmate of mine and a choice between Erza and him is really a no brainer"

"It's okay...to be honest, all of the element four were pretty awful people. Gajeel was my only friend in the whole guild and now he's doing much better here..I can tell" she finished as she watched the two Gajeels fighting back to back, knocking anybody away as the fight raged around them.

"I got you now, Dragneel!" shouted out the visiting Iron Dragon Slayer as he kicked the soldier in the stomach, knocking the man into the Grey from the 200 universe.

"Watch were your going you fire bastard!" yelled the ice mage as the two quickly regained their footing.

"Tchh! Your in my way!" Dragneel replied hotly before grabbing Grey and hefting him above his head.

"The hell you doing!"

"HEY GAJEEL! CATCH!" as he threw the ice mage at the two dragon slayers. Admiring his handiwork, he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist while a pair of large breasts pressed into his back.

"Hey Natsuuuu...how about we ditch the guild and go have some 'fun' whispered Cana seductively as she took the chance as mages continued to fight around the two.

"Welllll...you are very beautiful...but you should really watch out for Juvia" he told the woman as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Huh? What do you..."

The watermage had just finished preparing Natsu's lunch when she had spotted the lush with her hands around her man. Running out from behind the bar, she started gathering magic. "HANDS OFF MY NATSU! LOVE RIVAL!" the rainwoman screamed out as she hit the card mage with a water attack, sending her into a still brawling Sam and Lucy.

"Are you okay, my love?"

"I'm good Juv. Now how about we finish this!" he exclaimed as he clasped his hand with the water mage. Feeding some of his fire magic into the palms of the bluenette, Juvia released her water magic in a steady stream, creating a massive, billowing cloud of steam. It quickly filled the guildhall, reducing visibility to zero before the two moved through the hall, knocking out anybody they found.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Laxus walked into the guildhall with his team, ignoring the multiple passed out mages as his eyes centered on the few conscious mages. This included Natsu and his girlfriends, a second Erza and Mira, and Lucy who was leaning against Grey. Stepping over a knocked out second Grey, the lightning mage approached the bar.

"Yo Natsu! Looks like you had some fun" asked the man as he approached the fire mage, extending his hand for a shake. Taking it, the fire mage shook hands before leaning back against the bar. "Yeah, you could say that" he replied while crossing his arms.

"Laxus...aren't you gonna ask why there's doubles all over the place?" asked the visiting Mira.

"Eh. With all these parallel universes and shit I'm sure it's pretty self explanatory. Anyway, have any of you seen Lisanna?"

"I'm right here Laxus!" the younger woman called out from the kitchen before walking out a moment later. Standing behind the bar, she smiled at her crush.

"Yeah...so I picked you up a souvenir after we finished our job in Eaton..." he blushed slightly as he took out a small wrapped gift before handing it to the female. Lisanna quickly opened it, revealing a simple necklace with a purple stone giving off a soft glow.

"Ohhh! It's so pretty! Thank you Laxus!" she squealed happily before running around the bar to embrace the mage.

"It's got a little bit of harnessed lightning in it...thought you would like it" he told her as she broke off the hug.

"I love it! I'll wear it everyday!" she finished before standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. Moment's later she had it around her neck before she headed back to the kitchen. "Ill make you all something real good! ...except for Natsu" she finished before ducking inside.

"HEY!" he shouted after her as the gathered mages laughed at the dragon slayer.

Mira from the 200-ab universe had watched the whole exchange with a tear in her eye as her heart jumped for joy. _"She's so happy...and Laxus is sooo...nice here. It's like the whole bad period with him never happened..."_ as she watched the mages tease the lightning mage.

"Damn Laxus...you must be getting soft. First getting gifts, next dates, then wedding bells" smirked Sam as she teased the blonde.

"Shut up Sam"

"It's manly to give my sister gifts!" exclaimed Elfman before he felt a tug on his ear. Being pulled down he found himself lowered to Evergreen's level.

"What did I say about shouting that manly shit?"

"I'm sorry Ever! But I'm just so happy for my little sis!"

"Sigh...Fine. Your lucky your such a lovable guy" she muttered releasing the Strauss brother.

"So that's where you disappeared to after our job was done?" mentioned Freed as he took a seat at the bar.

"Yeah...I saw it in a shop and thought it would be nice...and stuff" he mumbled, his embarrassment apparent.

"Well I'm proud of you man! Took that first step so way to go!" exclaimed Natsu with a grin before turning back to his Juvia prepared meal. Taking a bite of his steak, he smiled at the beautiful Juvia. "Thanks for the meal, Juv. It's really good!"

"Your welcome Natsu! Juvia was happy to cook it" she replied as MJ glowered nearby.

"So not that I don't enjoy Laxus attempting to be romantic, but what should we do today? asked Lucy as she finally sat down at a table.

"I was thinking Thrashball" replied Scarlet before she eyed all the unconscious mages. "But...with everybody out of commission at the moment and with temperatures in the mid 90's...perhaps a day at the beach would be better. After all, many of us are still recovering from yesterday"

"What happened yesterday?" asked Evergreen as she clung on to Elfman's side.

"Had a mission from Hoffman in the city of Jannermont...got pretty fucked up" replied Natsu as he took a swig of beer.

"How...bad was it?"

"Sam had to initiate 'Heavy Metal' after I got eaten by a corpser...and a parallel Grey died"

"That's...pretty bad. But it's always bad with those monsters...isn't it?" Laxus asked in complete understanding.

"Yeah...but let's not dwell on the bad. Today is a new day with friends so we should be doing just that" he replied back before hoping down and approaching his unconscious doppleganger. Giving a swift kick to the man's ribs, Dragneel glared down at him.

"Hey! Wake up! We're getting food for a beach party and your gonna help"

Letting out a low groan, the other Natsu looked up at his counterpart as he tried to gain his bearings.

"Wha..." he barely managed before being lifted to his feet.

"C'mon. We're taking my truck" he stated as he started to drag the man along.

"But...But my motion sickness! Happy! HELP!" the pinkette exclaimed in panic as he tried to break free.

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm sharing a fish with my new friend. Isn't that right, Happy?"

"Aye!" the other cat replied in agreement as the two blue cats ate their fishes on the bar.

"NOOOOO! YOU TRAITOR!" yelled out Natsu as he was dragged from the hall.

"You know...I completely forgot he used to have motion sickness" mentioned Laxus before he leaned over the bar, yelling into the kitchen. "Hey Lisanna! Make that food to go! We're heading to the beach today!"

"Sure thing, Laxus!" she yelled back from somewhere unseen as the lightning mage leaned back and stood upright.

"Laxus..."

Looking over, he saw the visiting Mira looking at him with a serious glint in her eyes. "Yeah...uh, other Mira?"

"My sister died in my universe...so seeing her happy with you...it means alot. So you make sure you take care of her, alright? Otherwise I'll come back here and lay the hurt on you. Do I make myself clear?"

"You have nothing to worry about. I know I don't know much about all this romance stuff...but she's a kind soul. I really like that about her"

"Alright...I'll hold you to that"

"Sure thing. Now how about we wake all these loser's up? I wanna hit the beach and have some fun" he smiled at her before grabbing a jug of water and pouring it over the knocked out forms of his fellow guild members.

* * *

It took Natsu a few minutes to realize what was different as he sat in the passenger seat next to Dragneel. They were currently driving through the city on the way to the grocery store. As Natsu leaned his head against the glass window trying to calm his stomach, he realized something. He wasn't feeling sick.

"Holy shit...I'm in a vehicle and I'm not getting sick!" he exclaimed happily as he smiled at Dragneel.

"That's pretty awesome, Natsu. I had a theory about traveling through portals stabilizes our equilibrium, but wasn't sure till now. We just discovered the cure for motion sickness in dragon-slayers" he responded with a grin.

"Man this is so great! Wait till I tell Erza and the others!"

"hehehe. You can tell them at the beach you happy go lucky kid"

"You know I'm the same age as you right? I'm not a kid!"

"Well until you've seen what I've seen...your still a kid" Dragneel replied as he pulled into the parking lot of their destination. Getting out of the truck, the two shut the doors before heading into buy groceries for the beach party.

"All right. We're gonna need burgers, hot dogs, buns for both, bacon, snacks, condiments, and soda for about fifty people" ordered Dragneel as he grabbed a cart before walking inside with Natsu in tow.

"Think I could get some steaks?"

"Don't see why not? replied the Gear as he started grabbing items off the shelves. The two moved quickly, gathering what they needed within ten minutes before approaching the check out line. A young woman of eighteen or nineteen years was behind the counter before her eyes bugged out at the man before her.

"Y...your him! Your Natsu Dragneel! The man who saved Magnolia and Jacincto in that other universe! Your squad killed the riftworm!" she squealed in delight as she held up a photo of him in a chainsaw battle against a drone. "Do you think you can sign this? she asked happily before her eyes lost their shine. "I know that they're horrible monsters...and you probably think I'm foolish for this, but your a hero to so many people in this city. What you did..saved my family" she spoke softly as she still held the photo.

"Your not foolish...and sure, I'll sign it" he told the girl as he quickly signed his name before paying for his groceries.

"Thank you!" she called out to the duo as they walked out of the store, loading the truck in minutes.

"Does that happen alot?" asked Natsu as he climbed in the truck.

"First time actually. But I hear they plan on making a statue of myself and Juvia at some point" he responded before starting the engine and shifting into drive.

"Woah...really?"

"Yup. It's gonna be the centerpiece to the whole memorial to everybody that died in the battle...to many names if you ask me.."

"We...heard it was pretty bad"

"It was...but alot of people lived too. Now come on. No more doom and gloom, we get to have fun and see some cuties in bikinis" Dragneel smiled impishly.

"Your perverted like the old man...aren't you?"

"Not really. I just appreciate the beauty of the women in my life."

"Whatever...pervert"

"Heh...I'll make you pay for that in thrashball tomorrow"

"I dunno what that is! But your on!" he shouted while creating a fist for the upcoming challenge.

"Hehe. Still a damn kid" he finished as they pulled into the parking lot near the beach. Most of the guild was there already, setting up umbrella's, lawn chairs, and games to play as the two quickly unloaded the truck. Making their way to the large grill near the outdoor bar, Dragneel quickly lit a fire before looking at his dopple.

"Alright Natsu. Your gonna help me cook all this stuff." ordered the man as he threw a dozen burger patties on the grill, starting the process of cooking.

"Awe man...do I have to? I really wanna tell everybody I don't get motion sickness anymore!"

"You can tell them later. Besides, wouldn't your ladies be impressed if you made them lunch?" he asked while letting out a sly smile.

"I suppose so...Mira's always making me really good meals...Alright! I'll do it!" he exclaimed in excitement as Dragneel chuckled.

"Alright. The first thing you gotta do is make sure to have a nice even flame" he instructed his double, not realizing all the eyes on them as he continued to teach. One of those pairs was the two Mira's as they watched from under the shade of an umbrella. They had both been wearing maroon red bikinis which had been confusing at first until the visiting Mira went and changed into a purple one, ending the confusion.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see a Natsu behind a grill...let alone two of them" stated the visiting Mira as her counterpart chuckled.

"Yeah, Dragneel is a fairly decent cook. Nothing fancy like we can do, but it's pretty good. I'm just glad to see him smile like that...it's so rare to see him genuinely happy. I know he tries for me and the others...but everything he's seen and done weighs on him. Plus. I think he's really taken a shine to your Natsu. Maybe as a younger brother kind of thing?" she pondered while watching the two laugh over the grills.

"You might be right. It takes so much effort to get Natsu to sit still for anything, let alone teaching him stuff. But there he is, absorbing what he can from Dragneel"

"Well he is pretty smart. I heard from Erza that he fixed a tank in a few minutes outside the ruins of Andius right before a Brumak showed up"

"Uh, what's a brumak?" asked the visiting Mira.

"Bad fucking news. Think corpsers are bad? At least they don't have guns on their arms" she responded hotly before her gaze softened toward her counterpart. "Sorry...just the damn locust have completely changed our lives. It's kinda hard not to worry about them...or to have nightmares about them..." she trailed off before her face gained a sinister look. "So..have you two had sex yet?"

The other Mira turned almost as red as Erza, her embarrassment apparent as she locked eyes with her double. "What is with you!? You can't just ask that randomly!" she yelled out while MJ fell back laughing.

"Oh wow! You got as red as Erza!" she replied between laughs before calming down a minute later. Looking at the slightly red Mira, she let out on last chuckle before speaking.

"Sorry, but if Erza hasn't and Lucy's still to shy while Juvia is just coming around...this means you have a chance to be first...to beat the tin can"

"Your right...It would be nice to beat her in this..." she trailed off before a shout echoed across the beach.

"HEY! FOOD"S DONE! COME AND GET IT!" shouted Natsu as he got out the plates and drinks.

"Finally!" shouted out numerous voices as the two Mira's made their way over. Soon they had a plate filled with cooked burgers, chips, and hot dogs as Natsu handed them some soda's

"Here you go! I hope you like it!" he smiled at them before grabbing a plate for himself.

"Yo Glenn! Two bacon cheeseburgers for you and your date there" Dragneel said loudly as he handed two plates to his squadmate and Sue.

"Yeah...you would say something like that" he replied with a smirk before walking away. "Come on, Sue. There's some shade over there" he told her before walking away.

Soon, everybody was chowing down on the wonderful cook out. The many thanks and praises drifting through the air at Natsu and Dragneel. Sam heard them all while she sat alone, starting at the waves. Erza had convinced her to wear a white bikini, but it felt strange to her as she sat in silence. _"That's right. I haven't been to a beach since Estana..."_ she thought to herself before sensing a person sit down next to her. It was Cana in a brown bikini as the woman looked at her in puzzlement.

"You okay Sam? Your over here by yourself when everybody is already heading into the water"

"I'm alright...just remembering some stuff"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really...what I do want to talk about is your new found infatuation with Dragneel. Why now all of a sudden?"

"Aren't you mad I like him? I mean the others are watching me like a hawk, making sure I don't get near the guy" she replied with a pout, crossing her arms underneath her impressive bust.

"Like I care. You wanna try your luck, go ahead. I wont stop you"

"Alright...but shouldn't you at least be annoyed?"

"Meh. Not really" Sam replied while laying back on the white sand before continuing. "The way I see it, is that Natsu cares for me and vice versa. That won't change. I know he's destined to have like six wives or something so if I have to share with others, thats fine. The only thing that really matters to me is that he's there when I need him. Anything else is secondary."

"Do you love him?"

"...yeah. Yeah I do. Somehow that bastard wormed his way into my feelings...I should kick his ass for that... But if your interested, you can try getting him." she replied before her eyes darkened. "However...if you tell anybody about my feelings I'll destroy all the booze in Magnolia before destroying every distillery in the country...understand?"

"You...you wouldn't!"

"Only if you keep quiet will your booze be safe"

"...Fine." she agreed before looking across the beach to the object of her affections. "Well...I'm off. Enjoy your peace and quiet, Sam" said the card mage as she stood up and started walking over to Dragneel. He was in the water, splashing anybody that got into his range. Be it his girlfriends, Laxus, Grey or any of the mages from the parallel universe. Studying his muscular form, her eyes traveled along his scars before resting on his face. _"Focus...you can do this. Don't get distracted by his sexiness."_ she told herself as she approached the shore. "Hey Dragneel! Could I talk to you for a minute?" she called out to him as he turned in her direction.

"Sure. Just give me a minute" he replied as he walked out of the water with his girlfriends in tow. Stopping before her, he looked at her with a soft smile. "What's up?"

"Um..do you think we could talk in private?" she asked while receiving glares from Erza, Mira, and Juvia.

"Be careful Natsu, this temptress could be trying to seduce you" stated Mira as the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh for the love of...I'm just having a conversation with her" before turning to look at the three in exasperation. "Look. I know you three love me and I feel the same. But you don't need to fly off the handle everytime another woman talks with me. Especially somebody from our own guild. I mean, you do know I'll eventually have six wives right? It's gonna happen no matter what you three try to do to stop it. So will you please stop with all this jealousy?" he scolded them.

"It's just that...I worry you'll find somebody better than me and forget all about me" stated Erza with a downcast look.

"You think after all the shit we've been through I'd just leave you? Or any of the others? That's crap and you know it. The only way I'm leaving any of you is when I'm dead and buried..got it?" he finished with a slight scowl as the three women nodded at him.

"Now go and have fun in the water. I'll be back in a few minutes" he told them before walking off with Cana following his footsteps. Soon they were a decent way away from the others, standing under the shade of a palm tree next to a storage shed.

"Alright Cana, here we are." he told the female as she gathered her thoughts.

 _"Alright...you can do this. Just tell him how you feel. No matter what happens, you followed through"_

"Natsu...I think I'm falling in love with you"

"Kinda figured it was something like that' he replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"You knew!?"

"Well..you did yell out something about 'MY NATSU' this morning...and every time I walk in I can see your eye's dilate when you look at me. Your not exactly subtle" he said before chuckling.

"Awe really? I thought I was being sneaky about it...well before the yelling part anyway"

"So what brought this on? I mean..I know you didn't really look for me all those years"

"I know...I believed you were dead like everybody else...and I feel horrible about it"

"You shouldn't. Who would've figured I'd end up in a parallel universe fighting genocidal monsters? So don't worry about that, alright? Now when did you start feeling this way?"

"I think it started when we saw you assault that beach...you looked so scared when it started, but the bravery you showed...was amazing. Then you did it again...and again..and again. You fight in these horrible, horrible battles and have saved so many lives...including mine. Even if I...hadn't lost my leg that day, I think I would still feel this way about you" she finished while clutching a fist over her heart.

"Cana...you know I can't return these feelings..." he didn't get to finish as her eyes started to water.

"Oh...I see. Thanks for talking with me" she trembled as her heart started breaking. Quickly turning, she started to walk away before feeling a strong hand grab her wrist.

"You could at least let me finish" he told her as he spun her back around to face him

"Wha..."

"I can't return them **yet**. But the only way to fix that is to spend time with each other. Now I don't know if your one of the two remaining women, but it wont happen if you give up that easy. So if you want this...your gonna have to be okay sharing...and your definitely gonna have to step up your training."

"My training? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked in confusion as he released her wrist.

"Tell me. What's the one common thing between Mira, Erza, Juvia, and Sam?

 _"The one common thing? Well they're all women...they all love him. But what else? They go all out fighting for him or each other...They're all strong! All four of them are amazing in battle! Even Sam is already approaching the A rank mages and she just got her magic a few weeks ago!"_ she realized with open eyes as she looked at Natsu. "They're strong...all of them are really strong" she concluded while looking into his eyes.

"That's right. As the son of the fire dragon king, I need strong mates. I wont accept one that's weak. Now I know your decently strong, but your going to have to step it up if your serious about this...so are you?"

"YES! I'll make sure to get stronger!" she shouted in determination before hugging the man. It was only after a few moments did she realize she was still in her bikini as her ample bust pressed against his muscular chest. Looking into his eyes, she saw darkness, horror, and sadness. But behind all that...determination and love. _"Come on! Kiss him! This is the perfect time!"_ she urged herself before leaning closer. Their lips were about to touch before the sound of two sets of footsteps could be heard.

"Oh wow...such a touching moment. I think I might shed a tear" teased Laxus as he walked around the corner with Lisanna in tow.

"Now now Laxus, no need to embarrass the two" she teased as Cana moved away from the pinkette with a heavy blush while Natsu remained stoic.

"Who's embarrassed? All I was doing was inviting Cana to be one of my girlfriends" he said matter of factly while looking at the two.

"See? I told you it wouldn't work" teased the blonde as he grinned at the shorter Strauss sister.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at the lightning mage before pointing a finger at Natsu. "You were supposed to at least get flustered when we caught you!"

"Really? But why? I mean the whole guild has seen me naked so why would this bother me?" he replied in a teasing tone.

"GRRRRR!" she growled out in frustration as she grabbed her head before remembering something. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you the two Grey's painted pictured of themselves on your truck. Think they wrote 'Fire Mages Suck' across the hood" Lisanna finished with a smile as Natsu's eyes widened in horror.

"NOT MY TRUCK!" he yelled out before grabbing the brunette's hand and pulling her along. "Let's go. You want to spend time with me, this is the way to do it" he told her over his shoulder as he ran toward his vehicle.

"Did they really do that?" asked Laxus as he watched the two run off.

"Yeah. They've both been looking for a way to get back at him and I casually mentioned that his prized truck was completely unguarded" she finished with a wicked smile.

"You know...you can be kinda scary"

"Well! He shouldn't have teased me!" she replied while crossing her arms underneath her chest. Letting out a loud laugh, Laxus started to walk away back to the party. "Come on, we still have plenty of swimming to do. And that other Natsu challenged me to arm wrestling...I'm gonna crush him" he smiled back at her as she quickly ran up, wrapping her hands around one of his arms.

"Well..don't embarrass him too badly. Just enough so I can tease him a little" she told her...boyfriend? As they walked back to the beach.

* * *

Natsu looked on in horror at the state of his truck. Multiple images of Grey in his boxers were painted on the doors, roof, and hood. Looking at the image of Grey on the hood, the words "FIRE MAGES SUCK" could be seen in icy, blue letters.

"Oh yeah...Those two are gonna get it now" he muttered as he started walking down the street, sniffing the air.

"Um Natsu? I'm not exactly dressed for chasing somebody" said Cana as she stood there with a hand on her hip.

"Right. Hop in!" he told her before jumping into the driver seat. Cana was next to him in seconds as the engine roared to life. Pulling onto the main street, he started sniffing the air before taking a left turn.

"Can you really follow them with your nose? I know you have enhanced senses..."

"Yes. And their heading out of the city" he stated as he clenched the wheel.

* * *

"Do you think we're far enough?" asked the visiting Grey as the ran besides his double.

"No way. I bet he's already driving after us, tracking our scent.." Grey trailed off before an idea came to mind. "Quick! Into that perfume store!" he shouted out before the two ducked inside. Running up to the counter, Grey gasped for air before looking at the sales woman. "Do you have anything that can mask scents? A wild animal is after us!"

"Oh my! Well in that case, we do have something like that" she replied as she grabbed a bottle off the shelf. "This will completely mask body odors and only costs 30,000 jewel"

"I'll take it" replied Grey as he slapped the money on the counter before grabbing the bottle and spraying himself with it. Spraying his double down, he breathed a sigh of relief before the sound of an engine could be heard in the distance.

"Hurry! Out the back!" he commanded as they ran through the store before emerging into an alleyway. Spotting a manhole cover, Grey used his ice magic to make a crowbar. Prying it up, he urged his double into the sewer before following himself. Moving the cover back into place, he started down the ladder before stepping onto a landing.

"Keep moving." ordered Grey as the two proceeded deeper into the sewer. After a few minutes of walking, they finally stopped at an intersection to catch their breath.

"Man...I can't believe we actually got away with that" stated the visiting Grey as he leaned against a wall.

"Right? I thought for sure he would've caught us in that truck of his. But this will teach that pink bastard not to prank me" he chuckled as he continued to breathe heavily.

"So Grey. How did you and Lucy end up together? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Nah, it's cool. Basically I saved her life during the Lullaby job. That demon had absorbed all the lives of that dark guild, Eisenwald. Giving it a massive power boost. It fired a magic blast at Lucy and the girl was just frozen in fear. So I pushed her out of the way. But in the process, I got this" he paused as he turned around, lifting the shirt off his back.

The other Grey's eyes widened in shock at the massive scar that crossed his dopplegangers back. It ran diagonal from his right shoulder all the way down to the left side of his waist. The whole length was about one to two inches wide he observed before the shirt was lowered.

"I didn't wake up till the following day, but I heard Lucy came up with the plan to finish that monster."

"What did she do? To win I mean?"

"She used Virgo to burrow holes through its body then Mira and Juvia used the last of their magic to kill the beast. Seriously, everybody was really proud of her..even Laxus. Although this was when he was still kind of a dick" the ice mage chuckled before continuing. "After that, Lucy felt so bad about me getting hurt she started to help me get around and all that while I recovered. Then it kinda just developed into something more. To be honest, getting hit by that blast was a blessing in disguise because now I have a super awesome girlfriend" he smiled happily.

"Wow...your Lucy sounds pretty cool"

"She's the best! ...and sex with her is awesome!" Grey cheered as his counterpart blushed in embarrassment.

"C'mon man...I don't need to hear that..." he replied as his double started walking.

"Where we going now? Aren't we staying down here?"

"Screw that. I know a route back to the boy's dorms. We get there, shower up, and lay low til tomorrow"

"What if Dragneel finds us?"

"Then we're screwed. That guy has become a pranking master since he became a Gear...and I don't need to know what he has planned for us" Grey responded with a slight shiver as he remembered the syrup and feathers from that one day. As they continued to walk in silence, a question began to form in Fullbuster's mind.

"So Grey. Any of the ladies catch your eye in your universe?"

"Why do you want to know?'

"Just curious mostly"

"Well...I always thought Evergreen looked kinda cute"

"Really? Why not ask her out when you get back?"

"Are you kidding!? I can barely talk to Lucy before that crazy Juvia pops out of nowhere and tries to 'protect' me from her!" he shouted while the other Grey just laughed.

"Probably don't have to worry about that anymore. Looks like your Juvia is starting to have eyes for Natsu. So you should be in the clear now...if you want to anyway. Plus, if you manage to get laid before Natsu, you can totally rub it in his face!"

"I have to admit, that would be pretty awesome"

"Hell yeah it would! That flame bastard wins at everything...but you have a chance to show him up! Just...don't date Evergreen for the sole purpose of doing that though...date her because you want to" Fullbuster finished as his double nodded in understanding as the two continued on their trek to safety.

* * *

"I wonder where Dragneel, Cana, and the two Grey's went?" Pondered Levy as she sat on the beach near Gajeel.

"Who cares? All I know is that I'm grabbing one another of those burgers. Who knew that Natsu was a decent cook" the dragon slayer replied as he walked off to feed his hunger once again. This left Levy by herself as mostly everybody else was swimming, playing volleyball, or just sun tanning. Feeling a presence near her, the Levy with the facial scar looked up to see her double looking down at her in concern.

"Um...Levy?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well I've been looking, and I cant find Jet or Droy anywhere? Have you seen them?" the visiting Levy asked innocently.

Levy eyes widened in horror and sadness as a few tears started to form. Nobody ever asked her about them in the guild, knowing how close she was with the two. It was practically an unspoken law. _"She doesn't know..."_ she thought to herself as she locked eyes with her double, tears flowing down.

"Th...they died during the Magnolia Massacre. It's been close to a year now since we had to bury them" she told her counterpart as she sniffled and wiped away some tears.

"I...I'm sorry. Nobody told me..." she replied softly as she mentally kicked herself before sitting down next to her double.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Levy turned to her double. "It...it's okay. You obviously didn't know. I...just don't really like remembering that day. I still have nightmares about it...how they died" the bluenette with the facial scar said softly before feeling slender arms wrap around her in a hug.

"It's okay...you don't have to say anything else" Levy whispered before releasing her double from the embrace.

"Thanks...I mean somebody else would probably tell you if your curious. But...I just cant"

"No. I'd rather not." she replied before looking at her double. "I am curious how you got that scar though?"

Placing a hand on her cheek, Levy traced the length of the scar with her finger. _"I guess that would be okay to talk about. Not like it's forbidden knowledge or anything."_ she told herself as she gave a small smile. "I got it during the 'Battle of Magnolia' when the locust invaded. I was by myself just trying to get away from all the fighting when one of them found me. I managed to kill it with my script magic before grabbing it's hammerburst. Unfortunately, more were coming. Some wretches and drones had spotted me. Somehow, I managed to kill all of those bastards by myself before I met Gajeel and Master. After that, me and Gajeel dove into the canal while Makarov fought a corsper. There were alot of dead bodies in the water. But, we managed to make it back to the safety of the guild hall"

"Jesus...is that why you keep that rifle near your table?"

"Yeah. It makes me feel safer" Levy finished before quickly standing up.

"Alright! I'm going for a swim! No more sad thoughts for this girl!" she stated while trying to put on a brave face. The other Levy saw this pain in her eyes, but left it alone. _"She's still in such pain...losing your two best friends can't be easy...especially to those monsters"_ she concluded before following her double into the water, determined to have fun.

* * *

Mira was setting the table at Natsu's home, his favorite meal piping hot as she set the platter in the middle. Sam, Erza, Juvia, and Happy were gathered around as they all eyed the delicious steaks, chicken wings, and mash potatoes.

"Dammit! Where the hell is that man! He left us all alone on that beach during the middle of the day! And he took Cana with him no less!" the she-devil fumed before kicking a chair.

"Calm down Mira. The guy is free to go where he wants. Plus, he's probably been hunting the Grey's down for what they did to his truck. You know he loves that thing." Sam told her in a calm tone.

"Still! He could've stopped by or...or something!" she retorted before the front door opened. A moment later, Natsu and Cana walked in before the man was promptly punched by Mira across the jaw.

"OW! What the hell Mira!?" he yelled at her as Cana giggled next to him.

"That's for abandoning us at the beach while running off with this bitch and for being late for dinner!" she yelled at him before turning her back on him, the fumes of anger rising from her person.

"Jeez MJ. All we did was chase those two ice bastards around the city. But once I lost their trail, me and Cana prepared a field in the park for a thrashball game tomorrow. After that I dropped her off at her place to change then invited her for dinner" he told her as he walked into the kitchen before grabbing an empty chair.

"Told you Mira. Nothing to worry about" stated Sam before grabbing some food. Filling her plate, she pulled the chair next to her away from the table. "Grab a seat, Cana. This food is the best!" she told the card mage before starting to shovel food in her mouth. Mira was sending glares of hate at the guest, trying to will her to leave. This didn't go un-noticed by the others.

"Ah thanks!" Cana replied before taking the seat. Mira had already taken her place next to Natsu, sending glares at the resident booze hound who was already helping herself. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked at Natsu who was giving her a steady gaze. "Mira. I don't know why you have such a problem with this, but it needs to stop. Cana's one of your friends right?"

"Yeah...it's just..." she trailed off as she tried to think. _"Why am I so angry with Cana. It's not like she's trying to steal him for herself. I mean, I already share the guy with three other women...one of whom is my rival. So what's my deal? She's a nice person and has been cutting back on her drinking. Is it because it throws the whole dynamic out of focus? ...that's it! I always thought it would be just the four of us, and her coming along throws everything out of whack. Dammit"_ she concluded before looking at the woman across from her. "Sorry" she mumbled before shoveling some potatoes into her mouth.

"It's fine" he replied before polishing off his plate of food. Within ten minutes they were all helping to clean up before Cana started to the door.

"Well, thanks for dinner and spending some time with me today Natsu...mean's alot" she smiled at him as she turned to go.

"You can crash on the couch if you want. It's getting pretty late, you know" he told her as he leaned against the wall.

"You sure? I don't wanna be a bother"

"It's cool." he told her as he went to get a pillow and blanket. "Here you go" he told her as he handed the items over.

"Uh..thanks" she smiled before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Heh. Anytime" he finished before walking upstairs to his room.

 _"Not a bad day..._ " she thought to herself as she got comfortable on the couch, the darkness of the home quickly enveloping her.

* * *

 **The next day...**

The mages of the two guilds were gathered on a field in the central park of Magnolia. While lines could be seen every yard while being numbered off in increments of ten. At each end were poles to indicate the field goals for kicking (Think a standard american football field)

"Alright! Now that I've gone over the game rules, there are still a few things to discuss. One is teams. We will be mixing up so there will be no discernible advantage for one team. The other is no magic. If anybody is caught using magic, their team will suffer a ten yard penalty. Last of all, there will be no retaliation or fighting if you get tackled. It's part of the game and you'll just have to deal with it. Now any questions?" finished Dragneel as he held a thrashball ready for play.

"Yeah. So your saying I could tackle you into the ground and you cant fight back at all?" asked Fullbuster as he stood near Lucy.

"That's right. Also, before I forget. There will not be double's on either team. Anything else?"

"What team will Sam be on?" asked Lucy as she scowled at her rival.

"Mine. But Scarlet and Glenn will be on the other to balance it out."

"Alright, cause no way I'll be on that bitch's team" Lucy replied before Sam stomped over. "Got something to say blondie?"

"Yeah! I bet your gonna lose!" she snarled in response as she got within inches of the brunettes face.

"Really!? How about a wager then! I win, you have to do whatever one task I choose for you!"

"Fine! And if I win, you have to wear whatever I choose for a whole day!"

"Deal!" Sam replied hotly while Lucy nodded in agreement, shaking hands on the bet. Stomping away from each other, the two went to their teams. While Dragneel was going over the rules once more for his team, Laxus was doing the same. The lightning mage had decided on blue shirts to make the players easier to identify while the opposing team was yellow.

"Alright. We're starting on defense, so the goal is to stop them from reaching our endzone. Gajeel, Elfman. Your the heavy hitters, so your job is to tackle Natsu before he can let that ball fly. Grey, Erza, Lucy, Natsu and the rest of you are on the main line. Stop their runners" he finished before they broke from the huddle. Moving up to the scrimmage line, they all crouched down as they faced the opposing team.

Lucy was glaring daggers at Sam as they tried to fake each other out.

"I'm so gonna enjoy winning this bet" Lucy told her opponent as Sam glared back.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing"

"HIKE!" shouted Dragneel as he backed up to gain some room to throw a pass. Already Sam and Lucy had crashed into each other, trying to stop the other from gaining advantage. This grapple allowed the visiting Gajeel to slip past before Dragneel launched the ball to the other dragon slayer. The man made about twelve yards before he was tackled in the side by Scarlet, ending the play.

"Good hit, Scarlet" replied Gajeel as he climbed to his feet, tossing the ball to Dragneel.

"It was quite satisfying" she smirked before getting in line once again. _"I've got to intercept that ball..."_ she thought to herself as the next play started. Bursting forward, she ran through a gap in the defensive line before tackling Dragneel in one fell swoop.

"Damn Erza! Aggressive much!?" asked Dragneel as he climbed to his feet.

"That's for the prank you pulled on my double during your vacation" she stated before marching back to her line. (AN: I don't know every single rule to football. I know the basics so if your like 'that's wrong' I'm sorry. Also, I will not be doing every single play..not even close)

Thus, the game continued as Fullbuster caught the next pass, gaining another twenty yards on the opening drive. The next one saw Sam gain three, despite the best efforts of Lucy.

The visiting Juvia was waiting for the next play to start, hoping Dragneel would throw the ball to her. _"If Juvia scores, then my Natsu will surely be impressed!"_ she quickly told herself before the play started. Running forward, she ran for the endzone before looking over her shoulder. The ball was already in the air, heading toward her. Pulling a quick 180, she backpedaled before jumping and extending her arms. Grabbing the thrashball with both hands, she crashed to the ground with it firmly in her grasp.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Happy said loudly as he flew above with a little referee uniform.

"That's six points for the yellow team!" exclaimed the other Happy as he flew next to his counterpart.

"WOW! Nice catch Juvia!" exclaimed Natsu as he came running up.

"IDIOT! She's on Dragneel's team!" shouted Lucy as she glared at the visiting mage.

"But it's just a game Lucy. It's supposed to be fun!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Wrong...it's a chance to beat Sam...so you will play like your life depends on it" uttered the celestial mage darkly as Natsu took a small step back. _"Holy shit! She's as scary as Erza or Mira when they get mad!"_ he thought as he quickly nodded to the blonde.

Thus the game continued as the few spectators watched from some nearby picnic tables.

"Jeez, that other me is so intense! All she does is fight!" exclaimed Lucy as she sat near Mira and Levy. The three visiting mages had declined playing, not particularly interested in getting roughed up.

"I know what you mean. But I hear when she first joined she was practically like you" mentioned Levy before wincing as her double got tackled by Laxus.

"Really? How did she change so much then?" Lucy pondered before Mira spoke up.

"Well, they've watched pretty much every horrible battle Dragneel has fought in...I hear alot of them were way worse than Jannermont" she mentioned before continuing. "Then her Grey almost died on the Lullaby job"

"And, even though they didn't give details, some of the members said she was right there when Cana, Mira, and Lisanna were badly wounded during the invasion...they told me she saw what happened to Laki..." Levy finished as she watched Cana catch a pass before being tackled by her double.

"That was the main reason why she started to train seriously afterwards" said Lisanna as she walked up to the table. Sitting down next to Mira, she handed them each a soda.

"Hey sis. How's the wound?" asked Mira as she smiled at her 'other' sister.

"Pretty good, should be able to take a job by the end of the week"

"That's good to hear!" Mira exclaimed in excitement before her gaze shifted to the game. Natsu was running down the field with the ball, being chased by Dragneels team.

"GO NATSU!" yelled out Mira as the man of her affections crossed the endzone.

"WOOOOOO!" cheered Lucy as the blue team scored another touchdown. It was now 21-17 with Laxus's team in the lead as they reached the end of the third quarter.

"So what's the deal with her and Sam? All I ever see them do is fight" asked Levy in curiosity.

"Who knows" Lisanna shrugged before taking a sip of soda. "All I know is that even if they fight like cats and dogs, they would have each others back in a heartbeat" she finished before turning her attention back to the game. As the minutes passed, both teams couldn't make any headway as they both stopped each other's offense, creating a stalemate as the time ticked down to four minutes.

"Alright MJ. We need a first down here if we want a chance to get back in the lead. I'm gonna fake a pass to Erza on the left before giving you the hand off. After that, you run. Got it"

"You bet!" she said in a serious tone as the team arranged on the line. Snapping the ball, Dragneel cocked his arm back as he faked the pass to Erza. It worked as most of the other team rushed toward the scarlet mage while he quickly handed it off to Mira. Breaking into a heavy sprint, she burst down the field thundering past the forty...then the thirty. She was finally tackled by Lucy and Juv at the twenty three yard line.

"Nice play MJ!" shouted out Dragneel as he ran up to start the next play. Barely giving time to get organized, he shouted 'HIKE!" before grabbing the snapped ball. Tossing a short pass to Cana, she ran for another eight before getting tackled by the Gajeel of this universe. Not wanting to give them a chance to gather, Natsu started the next play as he stepped back, looking for an open player. Spotting Sam in the endzone, he threw a perfect spiral as she jumped up to catch it in midair. Crashing to the ground, she was tackled by Lucy, Grey, and Laxus.

"Damn you Sam" Lucy growled out as she lent a hand to the woman.

"Oh..getting nervous?" the brunette smiled at her before walking to her team.

"Touchdown! That's 23-21" exclaimed the little referee cat as Cana lined up the kick for the extra point.

"Come on Cana...you can do this" she whispered to herself before rushing forward, Her foot connected with the ball, sending it arching through the air before it passed through the two goal posts.

"That's another point! 24-21 yellow team leads. It's now blue team's ball" one of the happy's said loudly as the other blew a whistle. "Two minute warning!" the other exclaimed as Laxus huddled around his team.

"Alright, we still have a chance to win this and knock Dragneel's team down. But in order to do that, we gotta play smart. I'll be passing to you Juvia, so make sure to get open. The rest of you know what to do" he finished before they assembled once more. Starting the play, the players shot toward their opponents, missing the running Juvia as she got open. Laxus threw the ball and was rewarded as the rainwoman made the catch. Running for all she was worth, she made it to the fifty yard line before spotting her beloved Dragneel approaching her. _"Ah! My beloved natsu will let me go. There's no way he would tackle his precious Juvia!"_ she thought to herself as he barreled closer. _"He...he's not slowing down...uh oh"_ she concluded before Dragneel slammed into her, tackling the blunette to the ground.

"Why my beloved Natsu!?" she cried as he climbed off of her.

"Sorry Juv, but this is a game that I plan to win...but that was a good play" he smirked at her while lending a hand.

"Then Juvia is happy she pleased her beloved!" she swooned as he chuckled. "Your one weird woman, Juvia...but that's why I love you" he finished before running off to his team.

 _"AH! Natsu said he loves Juvia! Juvia knows he's said it before, but it makes her so happy!"_ she thought before images of her and Natsu swam through her head. "Hey Juv! get back on the line!" shouted Laxus as the woman shook herself free from her fantasy. The next two plays didn't go far as Natus picked up a measly six and Grey just three. This left them on the forty in Dragneels territory as the clock reached twenty seconds.

"Okay...last play of the game" Laxus stated as he gathered around his battered and dirty team. "Lucy. I need you to run down the field and stay open. I'm gonna bomb it to you. Everyone else will be keeping her open" he finished as they all nodded in agreement. Crouching down at the line once more, Lucy glared daggers at Sam.

"Get ready to lose, blondie. I have a special treat in mind just for you" Sam smirked as her victory was assured.

"You know what they say...it's not over til it's over" replied Lucy right before the play started. With the snap of the ball, Lucy shot past Sam and started running.

"Dammit!" the Gear shouted as Glenn came up beside her to block. She soon found herself flanked by other players as the blue team kept them away from Lucy.

 _"No! He's planning a hail mary!"_ she thought to herself before putting on more speed.

Lucy was had just passed the twenty when she looked behind her once again. The ball was heading straight for her as Sam, Dragneel, and multiple other players bore down on her. Half turning, she caught the ball as it practically landed in her arms before pouring more speed into her legs. She ran past the ten..the five...the goal line.

"Touchdown! Blue team wins 27-24!" shouted Happy as Lucy spiked the ball.

"YEESSSSSS!" the blonde cheered as Sam sank to her knees mere feet away from the celebrating blonde.

"I...I...I lost?" stuttered Sam as a look of disbelief and horror crossed her face.

"That's right...and I already have the perfect outfit for you to wear! Your gonna really hate it" Lucy smirked evilly as her boyfriend walked up to her.

"Nice catch, Lucy! Even though my team lost it was alot of fun" he smiled at her before wrapping her in an embracing kiss.

"Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick" muttered Sam as she staggered to her feet.

"Just be better by tomorrow. I expect you at my place by eight a.m." she finished with a smirk before kissing Grey once more.

 _"Damn that bimbo! URGGG! What sort of horrible thing does she have planned...I'm getting really frustrated..._ " she thought to herself before spotting 'her' Natsu. He was shaking hand's with Laxus, congratulating him on a great game. _"Perfect..."_ she thought to herself before starting to march over.

"I gotta say Laxus, that was a great last play" stated Dragneel as the mages all intermingled and laughed.

"It was pretty awesome" he concluded before Sam came up and grabbed her man by the wrist.

"Uh, Sam?'"

"You. Me. Sex. Now" she simply said as she started to drag him away toward home. Laxus couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing, not knowing whether to be jealous or scared for the man.

"That Natsu sure is a lucky man" stated Makarov as he watched the woman drag him away. "I wonder if she would consider a bikini photo shoot?' he asked nobody in particular as he watched the couple fade into the distance.

"Can she really do that? I thought you girls had a whole system?" asked Cana as she stood near MJ, Juvia, and Scarlet.

"We've been working on it, but it's kinda hard to find a balance" replied Scarlet as Juvia broke down nearby.

"Why my darling? Juvia would've helped with your needs" the rainwoman cried out as the redhead extended a hand to her. "Let's go Juv. I'm sure we wont be seeing those two any more today..."

"But my beloved is with a love-rival!" she wailed as Erza helped her to her feet.

"I know...how about we make the two Grey's repaint his truck? I'm sure he would be very appreciative of that' she smirked as Juvia lost all her sadness. _"She's right! If I get those two to repaint his truck, Natsu is sure to give Juvia some love!"_ she concluded before setting her eyes on the two fullbusters. "You will fix your prank so Natsu loves me tomorrow!" Juvia yelled as she started chasing after the two.

"Oh crap! She wont stop chasing us!" yelled one of the men as they escaped the park.

"Don't think about it! Just keep running!" shouted the other Grey as the insane woman chased them down the street.

"Well...who want's to get a drink?" suggested Cana as the other two simply nodded their heads and followed the lush to the closest bar.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Sam was scowling the whole time she walked to Lucy's. The limp had finally faded from her steps as she walked along the canal, a reminder of yesterday's activities. "Damn...Dragneel really pounded me good" she reminisced as the memories flashed in her mind " _YES! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE!" she screamed as he increased his frantic pace."_

"Oh yeah...that was really good last night" she told herself before arriving at Lucy's building. Walking up the stairs, she knocked on the blondes door. It took exactly 0.3 seconds for it to be flung open as Lucy stood there with a devilish smile.

"Where you waiting there this whole time?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Nah, I saw you outside from my window..to be honest I thought you'd shrug off this bet of ours"

"Like I'd every go back on my word...even if its for whatever horrible thing you have planned"

"Oh will you relax? It's really not that bad" replied Lucy as she pulled Sam into the apartment before shutting the door. Leading Sam into her bedroom, Lucy presented the outfit her rival would have to wear for the remainder of the day.

"See? Told you it wasn't that bad" smirked Lucy as Sam's eyes widened in horror.

"You...you want me to wear this...TRAVESTY!"

"That's right! Unless your going back on our bet. Of course if that happens I'll let everybody know that Sam Bryne ran away..."

"GRRRRR...I. Don't. Run" she finished coldly before grabbing the outfit and heading to the bathroom.

 _"Heh...that was too easy"_ the blonde thought as she gathered her things.

* * *

Lucy arrived at the guild hall with a glowering, angry Sam walking behind her.

'This is so embarrassing. I'm a soldier god dammit!" she cursed as Lucy approached the doors.

"Now wait here. I want to present you to the whole guild" the blonde smiled impishly before pushing the doors open. Already the whole guild was here, enjoying themselves as they laughed, drank, and enjoyed some of the visiting Mira's food.

"Hey Luce! What's up?" asked Dragneel from a nearby table as Juvia, MJ, and Scarlet sat near him. Happy was sitting on the table just finishing his fish before hoping off the table and flying toward Lucy.

"Morning Lucy. Did Sam show up for your bet?" asked the little blue cat as he hovered near the door.

"She sure did! Come on in Sam!" Lucy yelled out as the brunette walked through the door. You could hear a pin drop as the guild took in the attire one of the most dangerous women in the guild was wearing. It was a blue skirt with a brown belt around the waist covering her lower body while a white, sleeveless vest with a horizontal blue stripe ran across the bust. In her hair was a small blue flower on the left side of her head while a pair of brown boots reached halfway up her calves. Basically, it was an exact duplicate of Lucy's outfit.

"AHHHHH! Natsu help! Sam's been replaced by an evil clone!" shouted out Happy as he flew back to Dragneel.

"Your right Happy. This is obviously an impostor from some unknown, evil parallel universe" Dragneel concluded with a huge grin on his face. This was the catalyst to have the whole guild erupt in laughter at the plight of the woman. As the guild laughed at her, Sam could only glare at the woman responsible.

"Just so you know...I'm gonna destroy you for this..." she muttered to Lucy before stomping past to Dragneel who was now doubled over laughing.

"Oh wow! Who knew that Sam could be so cute!" he exclaimed before a heavy blow to the head knocked him on his ass.

"SHUT UP DRAGNEEL! You know damn well I don't do cute!" she yelled out before the visiting trio of Gajeel, Grey, and Elfman walked up with big smiles on their faces.

"Who knew that Sam was interested in being like Lucy?" Grey said with a smirk.

"Gehehehe. She looks like a princess" snickered Gajeel while Elfman pumped his fists.

"She's a real man!"

2.5 seconds. That's all it took for Sam to completely beat down three of the A-class mages from another universe as she stomped past their bruised and unconscious bodies before approaching a bar. Sitting next to Cana, she grabbed the woman's drink before downing it in one gulp.

"Two more of whatever that was for me and Cana" she ordered as Cana tried not to laugh.

"How you doing Sam? Cause to be honest, I've never seen you out of your armor or fatigues" mentioned the card mage as she looked at the three knocked out mages on the floor. They were primarily ignored by everybody except for the visiting Natsu who was poking them with a stick.

"Kinda pissed off to be honest. Good thing I'm in a decent mood from last night with Natsu" she finished as she took a swig from her newly arrived drink before setting it down. "What I really need is to think of a way to humiliate the blonde" she finished as she glared at the celestial mage. She was standing near her boyfriend, Laughing and talking with some mages, completely ignoring the brooding brunette.

"Well maybe I could help? What idea's have you come up with?"

"I was at first thinking of maybe she had to wear a bikini all day, but she likes showing off her 'sex appeal' too much"

'She'd just like the attention. Especially from Grey" Cana concluded before snapping her fingers. "What about making her give one of the other guys a lap dance? That would be embarrassing"

"Well I wouldn't certainly mind that kind of bet" Makarov butted in from nearby as he read an adult magazine right on the bar.

"Nobody was asking you old pervert!" shouted Cana as Sam chuckled from her words. Looking over, she couldn't help but notice the cover. It was titled 'Elegant Fairy' with the picture of a busty woman in scantily clad clothes. Sam didn't care about that though as she spotted the advertisement below. Grabbing the magazine from his hands, despite his protests, Sam began to read.

'New models needed! Pay is 200,000 jewel for amateur nude models! Send in an application or show up at our office. Walk in's are welcome!' the article read as Sam smirked evilly.

"Oh...I've seen that look. Your planning something with this, aren't you?" asked Cana as Sam handed the magazine back to the perverted old man.

"You bet I am!" exclaimed Sam as she stood up and shouted across the hall.

"Lucy! I challenge you to a new bet!"

"No way! You have to stew in that for the rest of the day! In fact! No bets for 24 hours!" she yelled back, as the guild watched the exchange in curiosity.

"TCH! Fine! But when the time's up, I'm gonna make you regret this!" Sam bellowed before sitting back down in defeat. "Dammit" she muttered under her breath as Cana set a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it'l be fine. Now how about some good food and some alcohol?" she asked as Sam gave a small smile. "Yeah...that sounds good"

The visiting Natsu watched the whole exchange in confusion after he had written 'loser' on the knocked out forms of Grey, Gajeel, and Elfman. He was sitting with Erza, Mira, Lucy, and Juvia enjoying some breakfast.

"I don't get why she's so mad. It's just an outfit, right?" asked Natsu as he tried to understand.

"Well from what I gather, Sam is basically a hardcore, alpha female. She considers anything girly or cute as weak. And weakness in her eyes means losing. So her wearing this kind of clothing is basically saying 'Look at me, I'm a weak woman' concluded Erza as Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"Ohhhh. And since her and the other Lucy are rivals, it makes it that much worse...right?" the pinkette concluded.

"It would be like if Grey got to choose your clothing for the day after he beat you" Lucy told him as Natsu's eyes widened in horror.

"That...that would be a nightmare!" he concluded before a shout rang across the hall.

"OH FUCKING DAMMIT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" raged the other Lucy as she grabbed a gate key from her belt. In a flash of light, Loki appeared in a finely tailored suit with stylish, orange sunglasses.

"I'm sorry Loki, but do you think we can we arrange your contract on the train? I completely forgot to confront my father about the whole Phantom Lord thing!" she yelled in panic as she grabbed his hand before looking at Grey. "Your coming too!" she yelled before grabbing him by the collar.

"AH! What the hell Lucy!? I can walk myself!" yelled her boyfriend as she dragged the two men from the hall.

"She...forgot about that?" the visiting Lucy pondered as Dragneel approached. "I guess so. But hey, better late then never" he replied before a pondering look overcame his face. "I guess that solves the mystery of where Loki was though..." he finished before Scarlet grabbed his hand.

"Think I can talk to you...alone?" the Gear asked as Natsu gave a silent nod. Following his girlfriend to the roof balcony, he turned to face her.

"Alright Erza...what's up?"

"Do you remember the promise you made me...before Hollowstorm?"

"Yeah. I said I was going to burn that damn tower to the ground. I haven't forgotten Erza" he replied with an even tone.

"Good...I..I was worried you had forgotten" she whispered before feeling a hand underneath her chin. Feeling her head tilted up, she looked into his eyes. "You know I would never break my promise to you...especially about something like that. I know that it's been hectic these last few weeks, but as soon as the mages from 200-ab head back home, we'll go there and kill that blueberry bastard"

Erza smiled at him before kissing the man of her affections deeply, the troubled thoughts fading away. _"I shouldn't have been worried. Natsu always keeps his word...and soon, I'll be able to put at least one nightmare to rest"_ she finished thinking as she broke off the kiss. Natsu was smiling impishly as he held up a camera.

"Hey. How about we go tease Sam? Maybe get a little payback for what her, Baird, and Cole did that day?" he asked her while handing over the camera.

"I would really like that" she smiled at him before walking back downstairs.

Within minutes, you could hear the sounds of a new guild fight starting as Sam attacked anybody that tried to take her picture in something so...weak. Needless to say, makarov would be paying for a lot of damage.

* * *

 **Three days later...**

The visiting mages were all gathered in the guild hall, ready to head back home as they hugged and shook hands with their counterparts. The two Erza's had just finished their embrace before backing away. "I hope your visit wasn't too horrible. I know that first day wasn't the best." said Scarlet as she smiled at her double.

"To be honest...seeing those monsters you fight has inspired me to increase my training. I know they're horrible but knowing that evil like that exists will push many of us. Natsu has even asked me to help with his training" Erza smiled back as her double nodded. "That's good" she replied before leaning forward and whispering in her ear. "Make sure to claim Natsu before those other's get a chance...especially Mira" she said quietly before leaning back. Erza was blushing slightly at what was essentially herself giving sex advice.

Nearby Mira was talking with her double as well. "Now make sure to keep up your training. Somebody needs to keep that scarlet witch away from Natsu...no matter the universe" MJ stated as her double nodded in agreement. "Ill use my cooking to lure him...he cant resist my meals" Mira replied in determination before looking at her double's side. There stood Lisanna as she smiled at her other sister. "It was really nice seeing you again, Lisanna. Even if it was just for a few days" Mira said softly.

"Likewise. It was interesting to talk with someone not obsessed with beating Erza" she replied with a teasing tone before feeling herself in a big hug.

"It's manly to hug your sister!" shouted out Elfman before setting her down.

"Jeez Elfman. You can always visit again anytime" she told him with a smile before looking over at the two Cana's.

"Good luck with getting your dragon-slayer" said one.

"Good luck telling dad" replied the other before embracing in a hug before pulling back. To their left were the two Juvia's as they smiled at each other.

"Juvia wishes other Juvia the best of luck getting Natsu from love rivals...make sure to beat Erza, Mira, and Lucy in this battle of love" she exclaimed happily before her smile faded. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her secret lacrima. "Juvia wants you to have this...it has every battle my Natsu has been in. Juvia and the others don't have to watch it, but it will help you understand if you do" the bluenette finished before handing the magical device to her double.

"Is Juvia sure? That one battle was very bad..."

"Juvia believes it will help motivate you to become stronger..to protect the ones you love" she finished as the two Greys's shook hands.

"Make sure to find yourself a girlfriend. I want you to be at least dating next time we talk" ordered Fullbuster as the other grinned.

"Well...you know who I've been eyeing in the guild...but I'll tell you about how it goes next time. We still need to plot some great pranks against the Natsu's"

"Damn right we do!" The two grinned at the possibilities.

Lucy was standing with Natsu and Happy while they looked at their doubles. Luce and Sam had barely managed to agree on a truce for today, but the two were barely managing. "You should get yourself a rival, Lucy. It does wonders for your strength" she said with a smirk.

"That's one thing we can agree on. Lucy, you need to start taking training seriously. If you don't you could die or some of your frineds will. We don't want to see that happen, alright?" Sam said in a serious tone as Lucy nodded vigorously.

"I will! I want to be as strong as my double!" she exclaimed while watching the two Happy's gave each other a fresh fish.

"Bye Happy! Your super cool!" they said in unison before realizing they copied each other. Both smiling, they shook each others little paws before flying to sit on each Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu. I hope some of those training tips will help"

"You bet Dragneel! And next time I visit, I'm gonna kick your ass!" the fire mage exclaimed with a clenched fist while his double chuckled. "Looking forward to it!" he replied before leaning close to the others ear. "When you get ready to have sex with one of your ladies...go for Lucy first" he said with an impish smile before leaning away from the blushing dragon slayer.

"You can be a real pervert sometimes..." he muttered as Levy started the final preparations. Looking at her visiting counterpart, she handed the script mage a book and a metal bat.

"Here. This is a copy of all my research along with some friendly universes...and not friendly. Make sure to stay away from those"

"Uh sure...but what's the bat for?" asked Levy as she lifted the metal object.

"Oh! That's to keep Gajeel in line!" Levy smiled innocently as the visiting dragon slayer took a small step back. _"Christ...this other Levy is kinda scary...I hope ours doesn't turn out that way"_ the thought as the two girls hugged.

"If you ever want to visit Jet and Droy, your welcome anytime"

"I know...but right now I don't think I can handle that...maybe in the future?"

"I'm alright with that" they told each other before breaking away. Walking over to the IVD, Levy input the last commands before the swirling vortex of energy appeared. With one final goodbye, the mages started to walk through before finally disappearing a minute later.

"I gotta say, that was pretty fun" mentioned Gajeel.

"Right? And that Lucy knows better than trying to start fights with me" replied Sam nonchalantly as Lucy glared at her. "What was that you tomboy bitch?"

"I said your a stupid, blonde pornstar!"

"Take that back!" Lucy shouted before punching Sam in the face.

"Tch! You hit like a girl!" shouted Sam as the two started fighting once again. Pulling a watch from his little backpack, Happy checked the time. "Wow Natsu! Sam and Lucy went for three whole hours without fighting!"

"That must be a new record little buddy!" smiled the dragon slayer as the brawl continued behind him.

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB**

"So how was your trip to that other universe" asked Makarov as the rest of the guild waited in eagerness.

"It was interesting. We learned alot about how their lives took different paths" stated Erza as the mages gathered around.

"Like what?" asked Laxus in curiosity.

"Like how Lucy was at the forefront of the Phantom Lord war...and how she starts a guildfight almost everyday with her rival" Natsu said excitedly before a thought popped into his head. "OH WOW! I FORGOT!" he yelled loudly as people took a step back. "I don't have motion sickness anymore! It got cured when i passed through the portal...thingy" he smiled as Mira hugged him in joy.

"That's great news, Natsu! Let me make you a delicious meal to celebrate!" the barmaid cheered before Bisca spoke up from a nearby table. "What else did you learn?"

"Well...they are alot more forward when it comes to relationships...and sex" Cana blushed lightly as she remembered the nude form of Dragneel. _"Damn...that guy was a hunk...like past a ten"_ she thought before shaking her head.

"Anything else?" asked Makarov.

"Yes...we learned what the locust are when Dragneel and his squad got called away to war once again...they were horrible" said Juvia in a quieter voice.

"How horrible we talking?" asked Laxus.

"They make dark mages look like harmless kittens" stated Gajeel as he remembered his counterpart fighting. _"That thing cracked his iron scales in one blow...I probably would've died facing something like that"_ he thought with a shudder.

"You can't be serious?"

"We are...those things are beyond vile" replied Juvia as she pulled the lacrima from her coat pocket.

"What do you have there, Juvia?" asked Natsu as he looked at the rainwoman.

"It's the other Juvia's recordings of every battle Dragneel was in. She wanted us to have it. She said it would help us understand...to motivate all of us to become stronger"'

"All of his battles? But that Jannermont mission was bad enough!" exclaimed Lucy as she slightly shook from the memory.

"Other Juvia said we don't have to watch it...the choice is up to us" Juvia told them as she clutched the lacrima in a tight grip.

"Well I for one would like to know how he and that other Juvia got so strong" stated Evergreen as she glanced at Grey as he spoke up.

"This isn't some t.v. show, Ever. This is recordings of basically Natsu fighting through a horrible war...don't make the decision lightly" Grey finished as he watched Natsu approach Juvia.

"Those are mages are Fairy Tail...just like us. All of us are family and we share each other's burdens...bad or good. So I'll watch it with you Juvia...If you want?"

"Juvia...would appreciate that" she told him before said mage turned to the others. "Nobody has to stay and watch this, but I will. Because Dragneel's our friend and we share our burdens with our friends...no matter how nightmarish they may be" he finished softly. Turning back to Juvia, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go ahead Juvia...I'm right here with you" he finished as Juvia set the lacrima down on a table.

"Jilane" she said loudly, remembering the password from last time. Moments later, a holographic image of Juvia appeared. "Level two files unlocked. Please be advised these images contain extreme violence, death, swearing, and genocide. Notice. Additional content recognized. Would you like to continue?"

"Y..Yes" stuttered Juvia as she hoped she did the right thing. With a rush of light, the hall was replaced with the ruins of wrecked city. There was Natsu walking with Sam, Glenn, and some other soldier as they proceeded past burnt out cars and the occasional dead body.

"Look at him...he doesn't have any scars..." mention Lucy right before the fourth member of the squad's neck burst with blood.

"SNIPER! TAKE COVER!" screamed Sam as they watched Natsu trying to save his friends life. What they watched didn't get any better as more of the monsters appeared. Many of the mages had gone pale as they watched how he got the horrible facial scar, the hundred's of bodies at the school, and the arrival of the Brumak.

"The hell is that thing!" shouted out Laxus as he tried to keep his composure. _"This...this is crazy! I thought normal monsters...not these..things"_

Minutes passed before they watched Natsu running across a rapidly slanting roof to a hovering machine. Sam was leaning out the door, ready to catch her comrade as he took a leap of faith.

The blood drained from Erza's face along with many others as they watched the man plummet into the billowing smoke of the collapsing building.

"...Holy shit...that was his first mission!? exclaimed Grey as the images went dark. Soon Dragneel reappeared, running down an abandoned hiway as snarling monsters tried to kill him. He was bloody, clutching a very raw looking wound...and still fighting.

"Damn..." muttered Elfman as time passed and more events unfolded. This time, he was in some sort of watercraft heading toward a beach as ships bombarded the shore. After a few minutes, the ramp clanged down right as heavy gunfire traced across the beach. A soldier standing next to Dragneel died instantly, the man's head exploding. Blood showered against the dragon slayers face as he made a forward motion with his arm. "Lets go Gears! Follow me!" he shouted over the din of war. Men and women were screaming all around him as he charged forward, trying to reach safety. The fighting raged as Dragneel kept pushing forward, killing as he went.

"Half that city is burning..." Levy said sadly as tears wormed past her eyes. Every battle...every firefight was to the death as they watched Echo squad get surrounded in a fountain.

"GO NOW! Or you'll die here!" screamed out Dragneel as he made an opening for his squad to escape. They could all see the struggle in Sam's eyes before she ran for the helicopter with the other two men.

"What is he doing!? He's surrounded by hundreds of those monsters!" Droy said in a panic as Dragneel stood up in the midst of flying bullets and shrapnel.

"FIRE DRAGON"S PILLAR OF DESTRUCTION!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as a massive pillar of fire burnt through the attacking locust before continuing on to destroy the whole city.

"My god...such power" stuttered Makarov as the recording faded to black once again. The whole guild couldn't stop watching battle after battle. Death and destruction was everywhere as they watched Sam and Natsu kill without mercy. They witnessed Scarlet first mission through a cratered city that was seemingly devoid of life.

"What could've cause such destruction to a city that size? asked Evergreen in a hint of fear. _"Grey was right...this is beyond horrible"_ as she watched the red head kill a wounded enemy with a lancer. Gulping heavily, she listened into the conversation between Dragneel and Scarlet.

"What are these pillars? They look like people" asked Scarlet.

"That's because they were people...Erza. This is what the Hammer strike did when it hit the city." said Natsu before he continued down the road.

"Th...those were people..." Mira sniffed as she looked at Natsu who was wide eyed in shock. _"Dragneel and Natsu...they're the same age...but he's seen such horrible suffering..."_ she thought to herself as Fairy Tail continued to watch the life of Dragneel. More battles passed before they saw Echo squad fight through a city being evacuated.

Erza visibly flinched as she saw her counterpart get showered in blood from a soldier who had quite literally exploded. This latest battle progressed before a wave of people being held as human shields for the locust began marching down the street.

"Natsu...what are you doing?" asked Erza in fear.

"Erza, if we don't open fire now...those locust will reach us and kill everybody here."

"But all those people..."

"Are already dead. The locust will kill them as soon st they get close enough. Erza...I'm gonna need you to fire your weapon at those civilians."

"I...I can't do that! There are children out there!"

"DON"T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" he shouted out before starting to spin up the mulcher. "Everybody! OPEN FIRE!" he screamed out as he let loose a stream of bullets into the oncoming people. He was soon joined by every other Gear firing whatever they had.

Many in the guild started visibly crying...especially Erza. " _She had to do that...to survive? How is she even sane? I would hate myself forever..."_ she told herself before feeling a warm hand grab onto hers.

"Are you...okay Erza?" asked Natsu as he tried to put on a brave face. Before she could answer, her heart skipped a beat as she watched Scarlet's shoulder and abdominal's burst crimson. Her double was screaming as Dragneel quickly lifted her, burning some approaching locust to ashes as he ran to the aircraft.

"Get us the fuck outta here!" he yelled at the pilot who was already heading into the sky.

"Erza! Erza can you hear me?"

"It...it hurts Natsu."

"I know...just hang on i'll close up the bad one with my fire...it's gonna hurt... alot."

Scarlet's screams echoed through the hall as they watched Dragneel burn her wounds shut. They thought the horror was over, but it only got worse as a massive beam of light hit the burning city. It grew and grew, destroying everything in it's path as the guild watched untold thousands die in an instant. Scarlet was crying...her tears splashing against Dragneel's armor as the man's eyes burned with absolute hate.

"Dragneel told me...that he saw the same thing happen to another city the day he got to that universe...he was fourteen at the time" Natsu said softly as the recording continued to play. The mages had stopped trying to count the dead as they watched Dragneel's squad fight at the Siege of Jacincto...the assault on Landown..plunging into the earth to fight these genocidal monsters on their home turf.

Soon Dragneel and his squad were in an area consisting of strange metal pods. The creaking of a door swinging open caused Scarlet to spin, raising her rifle. What the guild saw next was truly heartbreaking as a little girl emerged. She was practically a walking skeleton with most of her hair burned away. countless cuts and lacerations criss-crossed her body, many of them ripe with infection. As the little girl stumbled, Scarlet was there in an instant.

"M...mommy? ...it hurts." The little girl said in a hoarse whisper as she looked up with delirious eyes. Scarlet hadn't realized tears were streaming down her face before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, it was Natsu with a sad look on his face.

"Na...Natsu? What do I do? I...I don't know what to do..." Erza said between quiet sobs of air.

"It's alright, Erza. Just...Just help her along." He replied with a strong squeeze of her shoulder.

The tears flowed faster at the implication of his words before she reached for the pistol at her side. Pulling it free, she slowly brought it up to the child's head.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you..." she said softly before pulling the trigger.

"My double...she told me about this...but to actually see it..." Erza whispered between sobs as more of the vile monsters appeared. The brutality of Scarlets actions against the locust shocked even Laxus as he watched the double rip off an enemies arm and beat it to death.

"She must be in such pain..." Juvia said softly as the squad continued to move forward to more gun battles in a sunken burning city. Echo squad had linked up with other Gears, fighting on the ruined rooftop of building in the destroyed city.

"My god...these battles are everywhere..." Gajeel stated as Echo stayed behind to cover the other squad. They had made it to one of those ravens before a huge maw of teeth erupted from the ground, swallowing the vehicle and squad whole.

"Oh...I think I'm gonna be sick" muttered Evergreen as they watched the four fighting through the ghastly insides of a gigantic worm. Dragneel and the others had made their way past monstrous teeth, lakes of acid, poisonous gases, and a crushing wall of digestion. The fact that they were covered in blood, gore, and other unknown fluids made it worse as they fought through the ghastly beast. The constant cutting of the arteries to the hearts didn't make it any better. When the four soldiers cut the final arteries, blood started to flood the chamber as it was quickly reaching their waists.

"That's...just wrong" said an ashen faced Wakaba as he watched the giant worm explode out of the earth.

"That thing must be over a mile high" Levy mentioned is shock as it crashed to the ground. Nothing moved for a few seconds before the side of the monstrous rift worm burst open, spilling untold gallons of blood and four soldiers. Scarlet and Sam were just vomiting up blood, trying to purge it from their bodies as Dragneel tried to get some footing.

"Control...This...this is Echo. We...we just..." his words interrupted as he slipped once again. Laying on his back, he looked up at the clear blue sky before finishing. "Just come and get us the fuck outta here..." he muttered before closing the channel.

Many of the mages had grown pale with the horror, some running to the doors to vomit outside. Evergreen was one of them as she spilled her stomach contents on the pavement. Looking over, she could see Levy, Erza, Elfman, and Lucy doing the same. The sight of them vomiting induced it once again as she continued to empty her stomach. Feeling a hand on her back, she looked up to see Grey looking at her in concern.

"You alright, Evergreen?"

"Yeah...just...so much blood" she stuttered as Grey helped her stand up.

"I know...I thought that Jannermont mission was bad, but we didn't even see half the monsters Dragneel and Scarlet have fought"

"Before we started watching this, I thought the monsters were like Vulcans or Wyverns...you know, normal beasts...but to think such horrible things exist really scares me"

"I know..." he replied sadly before Evergreen looked at him.

"Grey...do you think..you could sit by me? There's still more to get through..." she trailed off as the ice mage gave a small smile.

"Sure Ever. I'd be happy to" he replied as the two walked back inside.

The two walked inside just as Dragneel took a slice to the chest, saving Sam's life before tackling a monster easily three feet taller than him. The pinkette was in a murderous fury as he continued to stab, blood splashing against his armor.

"So thats how he got that scar..." Laki quietly said as the squad moved into a kitchen of horrors. Chopped up bodies of humans and locust were everywhere as the military squad was thrown into another fire-fight. Bullets smacked into dead flesh, showering some of the soldiers as they continued to fight.

" _She just picked dead flesh out of her hair like it wasn't a big deal"_ thought Erza as her double threatened Dragneel with sleeping on the couch for mocking the remains in her hair.

"How can they joke at a time like this?" asked Jet as they watched more and more of the squad's battles.

"To cope...it's what soldiers do to try and not think about their situation" Makarov told the guild as Echo squad linked up with the same soldiers as before. They were fighting at the entrance to a bridge over a roiling sea of some sort of yellowish liquid.

"Woooo! Yeah baby! Delta and Echo back together. No locust can stop this dream team!" the largest soldier hollered out as he gunned down some more locust.

"I think Dragneel said that guy is...Cole. He was one of the soldiers that found him all those years ago" said Natsu as the guild listened to the conversation between Dragneel and the leader of the other squad.

"They...were really gonna sink their last city? But so many will die" whispered Lucy as a look of inspiration came over Dragneel's face before facing all the other soldiers.

"I just thought of a way to save Jacincto."

"Oh really? Care to enlighten the rest of the class?" responded Baird, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's easy. Instead of flooding the Nexus, we burn it."

"Listen Dragneel, I know your like a crazy strong mage and one stubborn bastard that refuses to die, but even all your fire magic wouldn't be enough to destroy this whole place. You would need some sort of fuel source..." The older man's eyes widened in realization as he finally comprehended Natsu's plan. "Holy shit. You think you can pull that off?"

"Damn right I can." Natsu stated as the remaining soldiers looked on with confusion.

"Anybody care to fill the rest of us in?" asked Glenn as he watched the ghost of a smile spread across the face of Marcus Fenix.

"The Imulsion. The kid could use his flames to light it and boom, no more Nexus"

This news caused Cole to let out a bellowing laugh as Baird chuckled along with him. "Damn, does Natsu know how to party or what?"

"There is one problem though' Dragneel mentioned as the laughter and smiles quickly faded.

"Yeah? What's that?" asked Dom.

"I need to get closer to the bottom. If I was at one hundred percent it wouldn't be a problem, but I've been fighting for who knows how long. Plus taking a meat cleaver to the chest didn't help either."

"He just thought of a way to save millions of lives...just like that" mentioned Freed as they watched the soldiers fight their way down a spiraling staircase. Soon, the eight soldiers were face to face with the locust queen in what could only be described as a throne room.

"That's the queen? But Juvia thought she would look...like a locust. She appears to be a human woman" Juvia said in confusion as the genocidal queen revealed her plan to the soldiers.

"She...she knew about Magnolia? About other universes? questioned Bicslow as they watched Dragneel in a chainsaw battle with the queen's personal guard.

 _"How many times have we watched him do that? Fighting in one of those duels that means instant death for the loser?"_ Mira thought as she watched Scarlet execute the downed locust. The Strauss woman continued to watch as Dragneel threw a massive ball of fire at that 'Imulsion' stuff before hoping on one of those Reavers. The eight soldiers were flying for all they were worth as a massive wall of fire chased them through the locust tunnels. Six of them made it to safety, causing Mira to have fear clutch her heart once again. She knew it was foolish since she knew the man lived as said person erupted from the ground with Erza, their ride literally on fire before crashing to the ground.

The whole guild was watching in anticipation now as Dragneel was driving for all he was worth. The ground was collapsing at an increasing pace as more fire shot into the sky above him. Dragneel was gripping the wheel with his hands, going for top speed as a shimmering blue portal appeared in front of them. He drove through with no time to spare as the ground completely gave way beneath them. For a brief moment, they were in mid-air before plunging through the spinning vortex.

Dragneel and the others had appeared in South Magnolia Park, taking in their surroundings before a charging Mira, Juvia, and Happy had appeared.

"Natsu!" they both yelled in joy before tackling the man to the ground, planting kisses on his cheeks. They didn't care he was covered in blood, gore, and sweat. The man they loved was back home.

"They all look so Happy" said Lucy as the other Happy stared to list off all the fish Dragneel owed him. Soon the whole other Fairy Tail guild appeared before Grey stepped up to the blood covered soldier.

"You know Natsu... you look like shit" said the other Grey as everybody took in Dragneel's appearance.

"That's what your double first say's to him?" asked Evergreen as she slapped the ice mage upside the head.

"Hey! I didn't say it! The other me did!" he retorted right before Dragneel responded.

"Hahaha...yeah I do look like shit. But you have to admit that I'm waaaaayyy more badass than you Grey" he replied with a happy smirk.

"Tch! No way I'll ever admit that you damn pyro!"

"Hmmm? What was that? All I could hear was the lameness of an ice princess"

"You fire-brained bastard!" shouted out Grey as he let a punch fly at Natsu's face, It connected before Natsu retaliated with a punch to Grey's gut. This went on for a few minutes as the two commenced to beat the crap out of each other.

"Umm, shouldn't we stop them?" asked the other Lucy as the two men continued to slug it out as a few of the watching mages lightly chuckled.

"I guess whatever the universe, those two will always fight like that' mentioned Levy as the two rivals finally shook hands. The following speech by Makarov and the immediate promotion of Dragneel to S-class was a huge touching moment as everybody started to relax and have fun.

"So that's how he became S-class? Can't say the guy didn't deserve it" mentioned Laxus as they watched Dragneel enjoying the peace and quiet with Mira and Juvia in the back of his truck.

Ten seconds. That's the time it took from having a fun, happy reunion to a massive portal spitting out murderous locust. Dragneel was firing, spewing a hail of machine gun fire into the advancing monsters. People were screaming...dying. The locust showed no compassion as Nab took a burst of gun fire to the chest, dying instantly. Sam got hit in the leg as Mira pulled up with the truck.

"Jesus...does it ever end for that guy? asked Macao as they watched a blood covered Lucy trying to keep pressure on the wound. Mira was driving, speeding past a wounded Vejetter as a massive Brumak gave chase. The sickening crunch of the massive beast purposely killing the mage caused new waves of horror to wash over the guild.

"That must've killed her inside...having to leave a friend behind" whispered Cana as the truck sped through the city. They had regrouped with the Lisanna, Cana, and Laki as Dragneel started handing out weapons. The whole group was fighting, killing the genocidal beasts when something happened that will give them nightmares for weeks. A boomer had burst through a wall, firing off its explosive shell. In a split second, Laki had been ripped in half, Cana lost a leg below the knee, Lisanna took shrapnel to her abdomen, and Mira was howling as a piece of shrapnel struck her in the eye.

"Excuse me!" Laki said in near panic before running out of the room, the sight of her dead body too much to bear. Cana was in a state of near shock as she watched Lucy defend the group of wounded by her lonesome.

"That...that's when the other Lucy started to change...when she had to fight all alone" whispered the celestial mage as Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. Despite the horror of the scene, many mages were quite impressed by the actions of the other Lucy.

"She managed to take care of that big monster herself...not to mention all the others before" Max whispered in awe as Dragneel arrived on the scene, doing his best to help the wounded. The guild visibly paled as he burned the bleeding stump shut before getting Cana in the truck. Mira gulped heavily as she saw Dragneel pull the metal shard from her eye.

"AAAUUUGHHHHHH!" the other Mira screamed as the pinkette quickly dressed the wound. Within minutes, they were all speeding through the streets as Dragneel didn't stop for anything. The whole guild heard his words to Mira, saying that she was even more badass for sitting there after losing an eye.

"He really does love her...all of them" Erza said softly as the vehicle pulled up to a hospital. Gildarts and the Thunder Legion was there, along with Alzack and Bisca.

"Natsu...what happened to my baby girl?" asked Gildarts as he barely kept control of his boiling rage.

Upon hearing this, the whole guild looked at Cana who was still in slight shock before speaking. "Yes...he's my dad. I'll tell you about it later" as the locust reached the hospital. Laxus was covering Dragneel as he worked on Lisanna, trying to remove all the shrapnel from her body as the mages tried to keep the monsters at bay.

Minutes later, Lucy had taken the wounded away in the truck as the remaining mages fell back across the bridge. The fighting was murderous as blood and bodies hit the ground, spilling into the streets. But for all his bravado, the watching Laxus wasn't prepared for what happened next. Bicslow's head exploded, showering Evergreen in his remains. The screaming of her double sent ice down her spine as she clutched Grey's hand.

"That..that's how I died?" Bicslow said with a shake in his voice as Dragneel ordered Elfman to take the woman away from the fight. The other Laxus was livid with rage as he started to pour all his magic into an attack. "LIGHTNING DRAGON"S CALAMITY!" the lightning mage screamed out as he unleashed an attack that leveled whole city blocks.

 _"Holy shit...this other Laxus...just saw one of his friends die..."_ the lightning dragon slayer thought with a grimace as Dragneel and Juvia ran down the street, trying to link up with his separated squad.

The images faded momentarily before locking on Levy. She was firing a rifle at some of the locust before a speeding bullet grazed her cheek, drawing blood. Finishing off the last of her enemies, she turned to come face to face with the other Gajeel. The following conversation gave insight into how their doubles met in another universe.

"She really did kill them by herself...and Gajeel even helped her get away" Levy mentioned as the other two mentioned mages dived into the canal filled with dead bodies and blood. The images faded once again before centering on a new fire fight.

"He...lost so many friends in one day..." Erza said with tears in her eyes as she watched the battle hardened gear was nearing the new battle site.

"Gathering Storm! Sword Rain!" shouted out Scarlet as she unleashed a massive attack along with the other mages gathered at the bridge near Lucy's apartment. The combined attack proved devastating for the locust and countless were cut down by the mages. The watching Fairy Tail cheered at the small victory as Dragneel heaved a mortar and ran toward an apartment building with Juvia. Kicking down the door, they made their way past a desk with a picture of a smiling Lucy and Grey. The apartment was already a wreck as the soldier set up the mortar.

"He...he fought a battle in my apartment?" stuttered Lucy as she watched her landlady die from a speeding bullet.

"GOD DAMMIT! Juvia! Can you knock that bridge down with your water magic from here?'

"Of course! I didn't do all that training with Mira and Erza for nothing!" she exclaimed loudly over the din of battle. Standing up, she started to gather her magic as the water in the canal started to rise up. It was filled with debris, garbage, and the broken bodies of human and locust alike as the reddish liquid started to rise higher and higher. While Juvia was preparing her attack, Natsu was busy droppiing shells among the locust siege machines.

The attack washed over the bridge, sweeping away the locust before destroying the spanway completely.

"There's so much destruction..." Makarov said sadly as he watched his children fight against enemies from his darkest nightmares.

The appearance of a new comm window in the middle of the street piqued many of their interest as they listened on the conversation.

"Natsu, I'm assuming the locust are there?"

"Yeah man, too fucking many if you ask me"

"Well we found the location of the portal their using, and in about ten minutes it's gonna get the hammer. Anything you can do at your end?"

Everybody remained silent as Natsu stood there thinking of the best course of action.

"Yeah Baird...I'll use the 'Pillar' It's the only way to ensure these bastards burn for all they've done."

"Shit kid. You think you can pull it off?"

"I'll have to...or everybody dies"

"Alright...good luck kid" replied Baird as the window closed. That's when Natsu started barking out orders.

"He's going to use his pillar attack in Magnolia? But that thing is devastating!" shouted Grey in fear as the fire mage and Juvia landed in the middle of a ruined street. The locust were coming, trying to kill the two as they clasped their hands together. Shrapnel ripped into his side, drawing blood and pain as the two mages gathered power.

"Natsu! Your hurt!"

"Don't worry about that! Just concentrate!" he commanded as the two mages started to intertwine their magic. Within a few seconds, they had achieved what many couldn't after a whole life time of training. Tracers of gunfire was flashing all around the two mages as the locust were getting closer, but it was too late for the monsters.

 **"UNISON RAID! AZURE PILLAR OF DESTRUCTION!"** the two screamed out as a pillar of heavenly blue fire shot into the sky. It burned hotter than any flames Natsu had created before, and it was perfect for the task at hand. The pillar quickly grew in size as it spread outward from the two mages in the epicenter. The flames of destruction consumed everything in their path as all manner of locust were incinerated. It quickly spread past the portal, vaporizing thousands of locust troops as it continued to move through the city. Any buildings or structures that were still standing were blown apart or simply collapsed. It didn't spare anyone as thousands of trapped humans were turned to ash, their screams forgotten on the howling winds of the firestorm.

"Dragneel and other Juvia had to sacrifice so many people..." the rainwoman said sadly as the attack ran it's course. But this wasn't the end as a second wave a fire came roaring toward the two who could barely stand anymore. Then something miraculous happened. A second portal opened mere feet away from the two adults.

"JUVIA! Into that portal! No way I can stop something like that!" Shouted out Natsu as he started to limp toward the vortex. The guild could see the pain in his eyes as the shrapnel dug deeper, hitting who knows what. Blood was flowing down his side before he felt himself being supported as Juvia lent a shoulder to lean on.

"I've got you my love!" she exclaimed as the two slowly limped toward the dimensional breech. The two mages managed to reach it in time as it closed not even a second later.

"T...that's how he got here? How he got hurt so bad?" Natsu said softly as the recording finally came to an end.

"He was surrounded by so much death and suffering...no wonder he didn't want to talk about it" Lucy said with tears in her eyes as the recording Juvia appeared once more.

"Juvia is sorry that you all had to watch that. But she hopes that you will all use it as motivation for training harder, to become stronger...to protect the ones we could not" she paused before continuing. "Even though this Juvia is a simply data recording, she hopes that you will continue being our friends...many of us enjoyed spending time with you all" she finished before finally fading from view.

"Of course we will...despite all the horrors and hardships they went through" said Erza as Natsu quickly stood up. It had been hours since the whole thing started, turning the day into night as he slowly walked toward the doors.

"Natsu? Where are you going?' asked Lucy in concern as the man walked toward the hall doors. He paused before looking back at the lovely blonde.

"I'm going to go train...no way I'll let any of that stuff happen here" he said in determination. _"I understand now...how he got so strong...how he's willing to kill to protect those he loves...how he's willing to do anything to win. I need to get stronger! Not to fight him! But to protect Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Lucy. I don't want them to suffer like those others did..."_ he finished his thoughts before turning again. He was about to pass through the hall doors when he felt a hand in his. Looking over, he saw Lucy looking at him with a questioning look.

"Do...do you think I could train with you? That other Lucy is so strong...and I don't want to be helpless anymore..."

Smiling softly at her, he gave the blonde a nod in agreement.

"You bet Lucy. We'll get you strong enough to beat anybody" he finished as three other women appeared next to him.

"Well if your serious about training, your going to need some help" stated Erza as she smiled softly at the pinkette. Walking through the doors, the five mages walked into the night, intent on preventing the nightmares that had befallen their doubles.

Cana was watching them leave, trying to come to a decision.

 _"I totally get why that other Cana fell for the guy...He's a fucking hero. And to make it better, he never sees women as objects...something both Natsu's have in common. But would I have a chance? I don't wanna find myself missing out on somebody as great as him. Sure our Natsu is a hot headed idiot...but he does his best to protect those he cares about. And...I really need to get strong enough so something like what happened to my double doesn't happen to me...ah, fuck it"_ she concluded as she leapt of the bar, running after the group. "Natsu! Wait up!" she shouted as the brunette ran through the door.

"Natsu has the right idea...but its really late. I think I'll start my new training tomorrow" Grey told anybody nearby as he let out a small sigh. "The other Grey has fought those monsters three time's...and I'm gonna have nightmares from just watching this stuff" he finished as Laxus butted in. "Yeah, same here. I know I've been...well a dick for awhile now...but seeing that definitely puts things in perspective" the lightning mage stated before standing up and leaving the hall. By now, many of the mages had filtered home, trying to come to grips with the horrors they had seen. This just left Makarov, Grey, and Evergreen with a few of the minor mages cleaning up.

"I know...they're not technically my children...but my heart is filled with anguish from the horrible things they've seen and done to survive..." the old man said sadly as he looked to the two young mages. "I hope you two will continue your friendship with that other universe...I think they need it" he finished before heading up to his office.

"Are you doing alright, Evergreen?" asked the ice mage in concern.

"Yeah...just..I can't believe I'm going to ask this...but could you walk me home? That stuff we saw..."

"It's fine. I'd be happy to" he smiled softly as the two headed out into the night.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Thanks for inviting us to train with you last night Natsu, but you really need to expand your home if you plan on dating the four...or five? of us" Erza stated as she walked in a group with Mira, Cana, Juvia, Lucy, and Natsu. Happy was sitting on Juvia's shoulders, eating a breakfast fish as the dragon slayer slightly scowled. "I don't see why. We all fit in my house no problem" he stated as Lucy butted in.

"Natsu...you have a tree growing through the middle of your living room. Not to mention that half of us slept on the floor. If you want this to work, your going to need to completely remodel" the blonde stated as the fire slayer let out a deep sigh. "I know...It's just that me and Happy built that house..."

"And you did a fine job when you were younger, but don't worry. We will all help you with this" Mira smiled softly.

"Thanks..."

"Something wrong, Natsu?" asked Juvia as she walked very close to 'her' dragon slayer.

"Not really...just had a hard time falling asleep. I had some bad dreams"

"Same here...Juvia kept dreaming about those locust monsters"

"I think we all did..." Cana butted in as the group approached the guild hall. Pushing the doors open, they saw their friends enjoying the late morning. Be it eating a great meal, laughing with friends, or planning a job. The group was about to walk up to the bar when a familiar **"Pop!"** reverberated through the guild hall. Seconds later, a spinning blue vortex formed before Dragneel walked through.

"Yo. What's up?"

"Dragneel? What are you doing here?" asked Levy from her table with Jet and Droy.

"Ah yeah. Wanted to ask you something. Basically last night I had a flash of inspiration for a portable IVD gun. I ran it by my Levy this morning and she thought you'd be interested in helping?" he asked with a grin before noticing the odd stares coming his way. "Um...what's with those looks?"

"Your Juvia gave us a lacrima last night...it had recordings of all your battles against the locust. We watched the whole thing" replied Natsu as his double let out a deep sigh. Finding a place to sit, he looked at the gathered mages. "So you saw it all huh? I really tried to keep it away from you guys...but I guess it was going to happen at some point" he finished with a tired tone.

"Dude...you got eaten" said Grey as Dragneel held up a hand to stop any further comments. "Yeah, I did. Now you understand why I got so mad at that beach party? Why I didn't want to talk about it?" he asked the mages as they all nodded in silence. "Good. And you understand that whatever nightmares you got from that...I lived through them. And trust me. They are ten times worse. Now this will not be discussed anymore" he paused as the mages once again agreed. "But since I don't have anything to do today, I figured I'd hang out for a bit to answer Levy's original question" he finished as Lucy spoke up.

"But what about all your girlfriends? Shouldn't you be spending time with them?"

"Well to be honest, they all kinda ditched me. Sam, Cana, and Mira all decided to go on some job early this morning. Erza invited Juvia to her favorite dessert store. Happy is hanging out with Lisanna and Laxus today. Even Grey and Lucy took a job with Glenn and Sue. So basically I had nobody to hang out with aside from Levy, but she was busy with some hardcore physics research" he finished as this answered the blondes question. Turning to face Natsu, he grew an impish smile on his face. "So Natsu. Did you have sex with Lucy yet?"

"GAH! Why would you ask that! Especially in front of Erza and Mira!" Natsu shouted back as he felt two murderous aura's behind him. Looking behind him, he could see the deadly glares of Mira and Erza as he gulped in fear.

"So. You were planning on betraying me after we shared our first kiss together? I think you need to be punished" the red head stated as she cracked her knuckles.

"WAIT! He's the one that suggested it! All I wanted to do was get to know you all better! I hadn't even thought about doing that with any of you yet!" he told the two females as they turned to face Dragneel.

"Is this true? Did you really suggest Lucy?" asked Mira with a deadly glare.

"First off. Stop glaring, it doesn't work on me. And secondly...yeah I did. Was just trying to help the guy out" stated Dragneel as the beautiful women calmed down.

"So Dragneel...how come you don't do any jobs? I didn't see you do a single quest when we visited" asked Cana as she took a sip from her drink.

"Eh, I'm pretty rich now after I cleaned out all of Jose's money from his mobile guild hall. Guy had like fifty million jewel stashed away. Mainly I'll do a job now if somebody asks for help, but other than that I kinda don't need the money" he finished with a light chuckle. The soldier was about to ask why Grey was sitting next to Evergreen when a familiar comm window opened in the middle of the hall.

"NATSU! Erza's been kidnapped!" shouted out Juvia in a near panic as the man instantly stood to his feet.

"What do you mean...kidnapped?" he asked as rage started to etch into his voice.

"A strange group of mages claiming to be her childhood friends grabbed her in the city! The girl used some magical restraint coil while some annoying short kid with a squeaky voice trapped her in a card! I tried to stop them, but they all ran into a portal that closed right behind them" the rainwoman said in near panic before looking at her boyfriend. "What should Juvia do?"

"Open up a portal to get me home. Once there the two of us are gonna track these bastards down" he said with a snarl before Erza interrupted.

"It's Jellal. He sent her childhood friends to kidnap her...he plans to sacrifice her to resurrect Zeref" the red head finished as Dragneel locked eyes with her.

"Where are they taking her?" he asked in an ice-cold voice.

"To the tower of Heaven. It's near Akane Resort...do you want any help?" the knight asked in worry. _"She shouldn't be going through this. She already has such awful memories from the war... Going back to that tower..."_ she thought to herself before Dragneel responded.

"No. You already went through that once and I wont have that happen again. Besides... I almost feel bad for that blueberry fucker" Dragneel replied as a new vortex appeared behind him.

"Why? What are you going to do?" asked Erza.

"I'm going to make sure Jellal doesn't get out of that fucking tower alive" he finished with absolute fury in his eyes before walking through the vortex. It closed moments later, leaving the guild in silence before Laxus spoke up.

"Yeah...that Jellal guy is toast. We all saw what happens when one of Dragneel's girls is in trouble and that dude had the balls to kidnap her in broad daylight? No fucking way he's getting away from Natsu and Erza" the lightning mage finished as Erza looked at the former site of the vortex. _"Please...rescue her from that hell"_ she said to herself as the guild tried to carry on with their day, knowing that another Erza and Natsu were about to fight for their lives.

 **Alright! That is chapter 20! I'm sorry it took so long, but since I started that Multiverse series, it took longer. Now I know I said I was going to put a sex scene in this chapter, but it didn't work out that way. Sure I could've...but I want to make a really good one for the TOH chapter. Oh! So what did you all think of the 200-AB universe watching all of Dragneel's battles? I skimmed and skipped alot, but tried to get the big parts in there. But now they now why the other FT is the way they are. And I hope everybody enjoyed Sam's loss to Lucy :) I thought it was funny lol. Anyway PM or post reviews!**

 **"WOW! That chapter was almost 24,000 words!" said Happy as he floated next to the screen.**

 **"I know! I'm so cool!"**

 **"Eh...not really. You don't even have any fish..."**

 **"...Damn cat."**

 **This is thehappy signing off.**


	21. Stairway to Hell

**Alright so here is chapter 21! And I'm sure you can all guess where this one is going considering the last cliffhanger! It will go differently for sure, but probably only take up half the chapter...but I'll see on that. Also, if anybody asks I pretty much make up alot of magical moves for most characters...and the same will happen with Jellal. With the exception of his Meteor attack. Oh! FYI...there will be some Natsu/Erza/Juvia fun in this so all you perverts out there will enjoy that...you know who you are. And in case anybody is curious, I'll make next chapter just some regular guild missions and whatnot...then back to Sera for 22...that will end up being either Halvo Bay or Corren, haven't decided yet. My main problem however is the sheer amount of one shot ideas I have! Like right now...8 different chapters I could write. AH! One final thing! I'm looking for somebody interested in drawing a COG Natsu I could use as the icon for this story. While Inferno Darkness has offered, He's really busy with school and what not so i worry I'd be pressuring him so much. But I ask because my art skills are shit...so if your a good artist and interested in drawing a badass version of Natsu with a lancer and facial scar...PM me**

 **Anyway I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail...**

 **Chapter 21: Stairway to Hell**

* * *

With a resounding whoosh of air, the portal closed behind Natsu as he emerged in the guild hall. With the exception of a few minor mages, the Master, and Romero, only Juvia and Levy were present.

"Levy. I need you to open a portal to Akame Resort. Its the closest place to where they're taking Erza"

"Right. I'm on it" replied the short girl as she started to input commands into her pride and joy. After a few minutes she was done before pressing the activation button. With a shrill beep, nothing happened as she looked in confusion. "What the hell, it should lock on" she told herself as she tried again. The second or third attempts didn't go any better as Natsu started to lose his patience.

"Is it broken?" he asked with anger seeping into his voice.

"No! It should work just fine! It's almost like what happened with the seeders" she mentioned off hand before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit! What if somebody found a way to block this! I mean, its not a big secret we have this thing" Levy finished as Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"You could be right. And Jellal does have alot of followers in his fucking tower...it wouldn't be that surprising if he managed to build something to block us..." he trailed off before coming to a decision. "We'll take my truck. It should be faster than taking the train" he told the two women as he started to march out of the hall. "Come on Juv. We're gonna rescue Erza and take that blueberry bastard down" he finished as the rainwoman followed him.

"Wait! I want to help!" shouted Levy as she grabbed her hammerburst that was leaning next to the table.

"You know this will be a tough fight, right?" asked Natsu as he stood near the doorway.

"I know, but Erza is one of my friends. And what if they have more technology traps? I know you could just smash them, but it could be valuable intel" she finished as she approached the two.

"Well, can't argue with that logic" Natsu relented as the trio quickly hopped into his packhorse before pulling out of the parking spot in moments.

"Master...do you think everybody will be okay?" asked the son of Macao as he watched the man he idolized racing down the road.

"I think so...Natsu will do anything to protect Erza and the others. To be honest, I feel bad for the kidnappers" finished the elderly man as the vehicle was already out of sight.

* * *

"Where are all your guns, Natsu? You usually have at least a few in here?" asked Levy as she sat in the back seat while Natsu careened down the road.

"There in my house since I was preforming maintenance on them last night. Can't just let em sit around gathering dust. I was planning on putting them in this afternoon..." he finished before turning to Juvia.

"Juv, think you can activate that lacrima on the middle console? I need you to connect a call to Ultear of the magic council."

"Sure" she replied with an even tone as she powered up the recently installed device. Within moments, the mentioned woman appeared as a look of surprise crossed her face.

"Natsu Dragneel!? What do you want?" asked the beautiful councilor.

"Erza's been kidnapped by Jellal and taken to the tower of heaven. Now I know Seigrain has something to do with this but I don't know what. So I'm asking you to do whatever you can to assist me in this" he finished as the woman's eyes widened slightly. _"Damn! I should've asked the other Erza for more info, but time was of the essence. All I know is she was at Akane Resort when it happened"_ he thought in annoyance as the woman started speaking.

"Ill do everything in my power to assist you, Natsu. But please bear in mind I'm one of the younger councilors, so there will be only so much I can do"

"Yeah, I understand that. Now let me ask you this. Have you heard any rumors surrounding that place since we last spoke?'

"Yes. There have been unconfirmed reports of odd machinery being taken there...but its just rumors I'm afraid" she finished as somebody knocked on her chamber door.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I must attend an emergency meeting. I believe it' concerns the Tower" Ultear finished before shutting down the lacrima.

"Damn!" Natsu shouted as he slammed a fist against the wheel.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" asked Juvia in worry.

"Yeah...just kicking myself for not asking the other Erza about all this when I had the chance...thought I had more time" he finished as he pressed the accelerator harder.

"Do you know how far it is to the resort?" Juvia asked Levy as she looked back at the shorter girl.

"We should be there within the hour...Uh, you do know where we're going, right?" Levy asked the man behind the wheel.

"Yeah...I can still smell her" he replied as he took a sharp turn down another road.

"Really? At this distance? What does she smell like?"

"Strawberries and Steel" he replied shortly before flooring it once again, narrowly missing a carriage on the road.

* * *

 **Era. The main council chamber.**

"Well councilor Seigrain. Your the one that called this emergency session" mentioned Org as he sat at the head of the chamber, looking at the blue haired man.

"Yes. Thank you for all coming on short notice" he told the assembled men and women as Ultear took her seat. Not wasting any more time, the blue haired man continued.

"As you all know, my twin brother, Jellal has been working on the R-System...what he has dubbed the "Tower of Heaven"

"We are aware of this blight on your family. Will you please get to the point? the old man asked impatiently.

"Of course. As of yesterday, he has completed the tower. While we have sent many rune knights to go and subdue Jellal and his forces, they have all met with defeat...and some with the lose of life...obviously, we cannot let such a device to be allowed to exist" the man stated as Yajima spoke up.

"What does the R-system actually do?" asked the short, elderly man.

"The R...or Resurrection system has the capability to revive a single person at the cost of another person's life...and I know who he plans or reviving" answered Siegrain as the assembled mages muttered amongst themselves.

"Who?" asked Org as his attention was completely on the man.

"Zeref. The dark wizard" Siegrain finished as Org's eyes bulged out in shock.

"But he's been dead for centuries! If he's revived it will throw the whole world into chaos!" the man bellowed as the blue haired man gave a confident smirk.

"I realize that. That is why I propose we fire Etherion"

"You cant be serious! The blast wave will kill thousands! Not to mention the tidal waves that will destroy countless towns and villages!" yelled the leader of the council.

"I am. And if we wait too long, Jellal will complete his plans. Then you'll have wished to fire it despite the death toll. That is why I propose a vote to target the tower right now" Siegrain finished as Org nodded in agreement.

"Very well. We will cast a vote" he stated before Ultear interrupted.

"Excuse me. But before you vote on this, you should all be aware that Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Lockser are moving toward the tower as we speak. I'm sure your all aware what those two did to save Magnolia, not to mention their magical strength." she finished as Siegrain glared daggers at her. _"What the hell are you doing? Your supposed to be under my command!"_ he thought in fury as the assembled mages started to calm down.

"Well, if those two are heading there, the problem should solve itself" mentioned Org before starting the vote. "All those in favor of firing Etherion?" he asked as Seigrain and two others raised their hands. "All those opposed?" he asked as the majority cast their vote. "It's been decided, we will let Natsu Dragneel handle the situation...after all, he is supposed to anyway..." he finished before standing up. "This meeting is adjourned! I will be in my chambers if any new developments arise" the elder finished before walking from the room.

 _"FUCK! How will I complete my plans now! Erza Scarlet is almost there and it wont work without the Etherion! GRRRRR! DAMMIT! I'll just have to rely on Jellal to improvise while I make up a new plan...Thank god I built that Dimension Space blocker. They'll have to fight me on even terms now"_ he thought to himself before storming from the room.

* * *

Erza was in a void of darkness, when she started to hear voices around her. They were distant and far off, but were getting closer. As she tried to concentrate on them, she could feel herself rocking gently and the smell of...salt water? In an instant, it came roaring back as she snapped her eyes open. She was on a boat with her old childhood friends from the tower as Sho leaned toward her.

"Oh good, she's awake. Wouldn't want her to sleep through the arrival of coming home" the short teenager replied as Erza looked at the rapidly approaching tower. Her veins filled with ice as the nightmares of that place threatened to come pouring back. Moving forward, she found herself restrained as she looked down at her body. Yellow, magical ropes were coiled around her as she continued to struggle. "No! I can't go back there!" she pleaded as Milianna came into view.

"You should stop moving. Trying to break those is pointless since they negate all magical energy" the young woman replied as Sho spoke up once again.

"Yeah Erza. Plus Jellal wants you in perfect health. After all..you will be the main sacrifice" he mentioned with a sick smile.

New waves of horror crossed her eyes as she tried to plead with them. "Please...just let me go. You don't want to do this" she asked them as the tower continued to draw closer.

"Sorry Erza, but you abandoned us. Jellal told us so" said Wally as the indoctrination had a complete hold of him.

"Please...just take me back" she pleaded as she looked at Simon, hoping for a reprieve.

"I'm sorry, Erza. But I can't do that' the large man with the metal jaw replied as silent tears started to flow down her face.

 _"Pathetic"_ a voice sounded in her head as she momentarily went still.

"Sam?" she whispered to herself, thinking she had gone crazy.

" _Yeah. But just a figment of your half crazed imagination. Now what the fuck are you doing?"_

"I...I..was captured" she said to the chilly air as the four kidnappers looked at her oddly.

" _Yeah, big fucking deal. Your a FUCKING GEAR! You survived shit that would drive most people to the fucking loony bin! Where's the Erza Scarlet that survived Montevado? Or Jacincto? Hell, you've been fucking eaten for shit's sake! But instead of being the fucking awesome badass that I know and care for, your sniveling like a coward!"_

"Bu...but I'm scared" she whispered to herself as the tower drew even closer.

" _So what! Every time Echo faces off against the locust I'm scared! So is Natsu and Glenn! Does that stop us from killing those evil bastards!? No! Now pick yourself up, get free, and go kill that blueberry bastard!"_

"Your right. I've faced much worse than this..." Erza told herself as she reached to the emergency knife she kept hidden in her boot. Pulling it free, she slashed the magical restraining ropes in an instant, before lunging at Sho. Using her free hand, she landed a heavy fist to his face, feeling his nose break under the attack. Grabbing him as a body shield, she pressed the knife to his throat.

"If any of you try to attack me, I'll kill him" she told them with steel in her voice as she tried to requip her weapons and armor to her body. Needless to say, the other three were stunned at the turn of events as the red head continued trying to access her personal space.

"Why can't I summon my armors or weapons?" she asked the group before Sho started chuckling, despite his situation.

"You stupid bitch. Jellal built a Dimensional Space Blocker. It's designed to hinder re-quip mages or any portals that your guild would try to make. It blankets the surrounding fifty miles!" he laughed with malice as he thought of his victory.

"Fine. Then I'll just kill my way using my one blade until my boyfriend gets here" she told them as the boat stopped at the dock. Climbing onto the wooden planks, she started to walk forward.

"Wait! What are you planning on doing to Jellal?" asked Milianna as Simon stood near her. Looking back over her shoulder, Erza's rage could be seen behind her eyes as she replied. "I'm going to fucking kill him" she stated before running toward the first Zeref worshiper on the dock. In one swift move, Erza slit the man's throat before hurrying past, not caring where he fell.

"Wally! We have to let Lord Jellal know Erza escaped!" the nasally teen told his companion before running off to a different section of the tower.

"That's just not dandy!" the blocky gunslinger replied before following his comrade.

Milianna and Simon were staring in shock at the dead worshiper, the mans life blood spread all over the dock as screams of pain and terror resounded from up ahead.

"I guess she was really serious about just using her knife..." the girl with the cat outfit said softly before turning to Simon. "What should we do?"

"I think it would be best to wait for her boyfriend and assist him. That way we wont accidentally incur his wrath...whoever he is"

"Are you sure its wise to go against Jellal? I mean he's taken care of us for so long..."

"No he hasn't. He's stolen our lives by making us work on this tower...and I'm sure you've noticed the difference in Sho and Wally these last few weeks?"

"Yeah...they seem so much more...darker now"

"It's because Jellal rewired their brains...permanently. And you were next"

"But why? I've followed him loyally for years?"

"It's so he can have complete control over them, Milianna. He stole their futures and freedom" the man finished as the two awaited the arrival of Erza's rescuers.

* * *

Jellal was sitting in his throne room, watching the events unfold as he watched Erza Scarlet pin a cultist to the wall before stabbing the man repeatedly in the face. The Lacrima screen continued to follow the red-head as she continued to butcher her way through the lower levels.

"Well...she certainly is more willing to kill since last time I saw her" the man said to himself as three mages stood nearby. These were the assassins from Death's Head. Fukuro, a large muscular man with an owl's head and a rocket pack on his back was standing at the front while two others flanked him. One was Vidaldus, a man with a punk rocker outfit, including a guitar strapped to his back. The third was a beautiful sword woman by the name of Ikaruga who actually led the team.

"Lord Jellal, would you like us to re-capture the target?" asked the sword woman as she watched the lacrima screen.

"No. I've received word from my 'brother' that mages from Fairy Tail are on the way here. Two are confirmed to be Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Lockser. Your job is to prevent them from joining forces with Erza. I leave that part up to you, Ikaruga" the man finished as the doors to his chambers were kicked open.

"Jellal! Erza has escaped!" shouted out Sho as he gasped for air while Wally stood near him.

"I'm well aware of that you imbecile!" Jellal shouted at the teenager with the bloody face who took a frightened step back before gathering his nerve. "What would you like us to do?"

"Well since you failed in your mission to bring the target here in chains...especially when we are so close to paradise...there is only one thing you can do, Sho"

"What's that, master Jellal?" asked the eager man, ready to start his next task.

"DIE!" the blunette shouted as he fired off one of his signature spells, Pleiades at the stunned man. Looking upward, Sho could see six beams of heavenly light racing toward him as he turned and tried to run away. Unfortunately, his fate was sealed as all six beams pierced his back, before bursting out of the front of his torso. No blood spilled as the intense heat of the beams instantly cauterized the wounds as the dead teenager fell forward. Turning to a shaking and horrified Wally, Jellal spoke.

"Sho failed in his mission, even with the assistance of you and the others. Go and protect the Dimensional Space Blocker. Do. Not. Fail." he finished with malice as the gun mage fled from the room.

"Go and get ready. The real game will start soon" Jellal ordered the three mages as they filed past the dead body of Sho.

 _"Just you wait Erza...I will win this!"_ he thought to himself as he continued to watch the knight fight his followers.

* * *

Erza had pressed herself against a wall, holding her knife at the ready. It had a slick coat of blood on the blade, but the same could be said for her clothes as she peeked around the corner. It was obviously a kitchen, as many cooking utensils and different foods could be seen scattered across the counters. A boiling pot of water was bubbling on a stove to the left, the steam indicating the intense heat of the water. While this was important to note, the real issue was the three cultists standing in the room. This was an observation she took in a split second before ducking back around the corner.

 _"Hmmm. they haven't mobilized or even gathered their weapons...this should be easy"_ she told herself before bursting around the corner. Running up to the closest man facing away from her, she stabbed him in the back of the neck, ensuring a killing move. Ignoring the blood splashing against her body, she pulled the knife free before throwing it at the cultist near the far doorway. It dug into his chest, eliciting a shriek of pain as the last man swung a heavy fist at her moments later. Dodging to the left, she grabbed the pot of boiling water before hurling it at the face of the third man.

"YEEEAAAARGGGHHHH!" the man howled as his skin immediately started to boil and peel off from the blistering water. Ignoring the massively burned man, Erza grabbed a meat cleaver from the counter before bringing it down on the mans head, splitting the skull in two as blood and gore burst in a spray across her shirt. Pulling it free, she marched over to the last man before bringing it down once again, killing the vile follower in a horrible fashion.

"Damn...these bastards don't seem to have an end. I think the was number...twenty seven." she muttered to herself as she looked around the kitchen for anything useful. Spotting a few bottles of alcohol, an idea came to mind as she grabbed a few dish rags. A minute later, she had a trio of Molotov cocktails that she slung in a side bag she found. Searching the dead bodies, she found a simple lighter before stashing it in a pocket.

"There. That will make handling groups easier" she said to herself as she walked through the doorway to the next staircase. Walking up the stairs, she kept a keen ear out for any approaching threats. Hearing voices up ahead, she pressed herself against the wall before taking a quick look. At the top of the landing was a group of six cultists with swords and knives, waiting to fight the unknown threat. Grabbing one of the Molotov's from her satchel, she quickly lit the rag on fire before tossing it at the group. None of them noticed the flaming bottle until it was already arching through the air, and by then it was too late. It burst against one helpless man, spreading burning alcohol across his body as the rest hit three of the other mages. Not wasting any time, she lit a second one before throwing it into the howling mass of burning people, intent on making them suffer for their crimes here. As she waited for the flames to run their course, the sound of a horrible, wounded human being drew closer. Looking once again. a man that was more fire than flesh was running toward her. She doubted the man could see her as his eyes had burned away along with most of his skin. Not wanting to take the risk, she hefted the meat cleaver one final time. As soon as her target came into range, she slammed it into his face horizontally. The skullcap came free, spreading chunks of brain matter and blood in a sickening arc as she walked past, her knife clasped in her right hand once again.

 _"_ My my, Erza. You've certainly not holding back against my men, are you?" asked Jellal over the loudspeaker.

"Jellal! Show yourself you coward!" she shouted to the air as chuckling could be heard over the intercom.

"Now, that wouldn't be any fun for this game of ours" he replied to her as she grit her teeth, feeling her anger rising.

"You think this is a fucking game!? I'm gonna kill you when I find you!" she screamed out as her magic flared. _"Damn! If I could only requip! I could end this in minutes!"_ she told herself as she poured more of her magic into accessing her weapons and armor. Her eyes widening in amazement, she could feel her dimensional space. It was only one outfit and weapon, but it would have to do as she quickly re-quipped into her new outfit. In a fading flash of light, she looked down to see herself in red combat pants. Her breasts were covered in nothing but white bandage tape, and a katana was now in her hands.

"Well, somebody has been working out. I was positive you couldn't requip at all. No matter...cause now your friends are here. With their arrival the game can truly begin!" the voice of Jellal paused before speaking once again. "Attention Fairy Tail mages! This tower is currently being targeted by Etherion! The council could fire it at any time! So I guess that means you'll have to reach me first! Of course, there are my most powerful mages waiting to prevent that. So let us see who lives and who dies!" he finished with a malicious laugh before cutting off the communications.

"He's gone completely insane..." Erza muttered to herself while continuing to march forward up the hellish staircase.

* * *

"Well...guess there's no point in being sneaky" mentioned Levy before turning back to Natsu, who was staring down at the two mages.

"So you want to help me and Erza, huh?" he asked the two as the woman nodded her head furiously.

"Yes. We want to help Erza put this nightmare to rest" mentioned Simon as he eyed the scarred man.

 _"Hmmm. Erza did tell me about these two after our first night together...and they are her childhood friends..."_

"Alright. But let me make something clear. If you betray myself or my friends here...I'll kill you. And yes, I do know of the history you share with my girlfriend which is why I haven't beaten you down already. So either help us or stay here, its your call" he finished as he waited for an answer.

"We'll help you! I'm sick of this damn tower!" exclaimed the woman in the cat outfit as her companion nodded in agreement.

"Alright then" he said before turning to Levy. "You go with the big guy and try to find that damn requip blocker...it's pissing me off" he ordered before turning to his other girlfriend. "Juvia, you go with cat girl and clear this tower of any threats, got it?"

"Of course my love! Juvia wont let you down!" she exclaimed as the two women headed off in a random direction.

"Are you going after Erza?" asked Levy as she hefted her hammerburst.

"You know I am. Now get going. We have a timetable" he finished before running off, following the trail of dead bodies.

"Well come on Simon. You said you know where this machine is, right?"

"That is correct. But we will have to pass through Fukuro's territory. He is quite the deadly assassin" he finished as Levy sighed heavily. "Of course he is..." she replied in annoyance as the two walked down a tunnel to the right, heading toward battle.

* * *

Erza had walked into a room with a long wooden bridge hanging above a pool of still water. Aside from that and evenly spaced columns, there wasn't anything else of note in the area...except of course the woman at the opposite end.

"Erza Scarlet. I've been waiting for you to arrive" the woman said loudly, her voice traveling across the room.

"Is that right? And who might you be?" the red head asked as she kept her sword at her side.

"Ikaruga. Leader of Trinity Raven" she said shortly as she readied her own blade.

"I see...and I'm assuming you wouldn't be willing to just let me pass?" inquired Erza as she got into a stance, readying herself for combat.

"You would assume correctly. Now while Jellal doesn't want me to kill you...mistakes do happen..." she finished before slashing her blade through the air a moment later. In the blink of an eye, the column to Erza's left split in half, as her eyes widened in realization. _"She just cut that column without even attacking it directly...which means she has some serious speed. I can't afford to take it easy on her"_ thought Erza as the woman started to speak once again.

"I hope you were paying attention. Because that was my 'moon slash' and it lets me cut anyt.." she stopped as Erza rushed forward, smashing her sword into the assassins with a resounding **'CLANG!'**

"Dammit! I wasn't done talking about my attack yet!" the pinkette replied hotly as the two broke apart before meeting again in a clash of steel.

"So what! This is a fucking fight! Not a god damn tea party!" Erza yelled back before blocking a strike aimed at her head. Pushing against the blade, Erza broke free before swiping at her enemy's feet. Ikaruga jumped in the air before coming back to earth a moment later.

"Don't you have proper etiquette for a sword fight!?" First we introduce ourselves! Then we show off our respective techniques in the hopes of impressing our opponents!"

"You'll have to pordon me then! I've been fighting in a war for almost a year!" Scarlet replied hotly as she swiped at the woman's midsection, managing to tear her kimono slightly.

"No wonder your so rude then!" as they met with another clash of steel, both staring daggers into their opponents eyes. Breaking apart, the two gasped for breath before rushing in once more. Dodging to the right, Erza avoiding the oncoming slash before dragging the tip of her blade across her enemy's thigh, drawing blood.

"Damn it!" Ikaruga hissed out as she jumped back, favoring the wound. Glaring in fury, she let out another 'moon slash' which Erza barely dodged as evidenced by the few strands of hair that came away.

"I must say...even though we are trying to kill each other, it is nice to be fighting such a skilled sword woman such as yourself" the soldier told the other woman in praise.

"I can say the same. I have to admit I am surprised by your speed. Nobody has ever dodged my sword slashes like that before"

"You can thank my Gear training and fighting the locust for that" Erza replied as the assassin looked at her in a new light. _"Locust!? I've heard of them. While I haven't stayed up to date with current affairs, those are the monsters that killed a fifth of Magnolia if I remember correctly. If this woman fought them, she is indeed a hardened warrior"_ she told herself as her chest heaved for oxygen. Looking over, Erza was in the same state as sweat trickled down her body as she tried to control her breathing. "It looks like your getting tired"

"Well, I have been fighting my whole way here...but I could say the same to you"

"So then...one final attack?"

"Sounds good to me" replied Erza as she readied her blade for a final charge. Rushing forward, the two women reached each other at the same time before swiping at each other in the blink of an eye. Coming to a stop a mere five feet apart, Ikaruga smiled at her assumed victory...right before her sword shattered into a million little shards. Feeling a cold blade pressed up against her neck, she could feel the growing fear crawling up her spine.

"Just so you know...I could kill you right now. But there would be no honor in killing a defenseless warrior like yourself. Make sure to use this second chance wisely...and hope we never cross paths again" the knight told her before pulling the blade away from her neck. Sinking to her knees, Ikaruga just sat there in silence as Erza walked away, intent on ending this nightmare.

* * *

Levy was following Simon through a maze of hallways and rooms, trying to keep track of her location as the large man walked in silence. Clenching the rifle in her hands, she once again thanked herself for bringing it with. _"Thank god I brought this thing with me. My magic just isn't cut out for heavy offense like Natsu or Juvia"_ she thought to herself as she passed by numerous empty cells. If she looked closely, the young woman could still see some blood stains on the floor. No wanting to know the fates of whoever it belonged to, she busied herself with double checking her weapon instead. As they passed through a large archway, the two came into a large spacious room that was adorned with numerous bird cages.

"Be careful. This is Fukuro's battle chamber. Nobody has ever escaped from here alive" Simon told her as she clicked the gun safety off.

"Got it" she replied as she hefted the rifle at the ready.

"HOO! HOO! Are there enemies of justice in my room! Well I have ways of dealing with this darkness!" bellowed out the bird man as he landed on a cage across the room.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE AN OWL HEAD!" shouted out Levy as the enemy readied a blade in his hands.

"Such language directed at the warrior of light!" he bellowed before activating his rocket pack, speeding for the young woman. _"Holy shit! He's fast!"_ Levy thought to herself as she rolled out of the way, the blade missing her by inches.

"Be careful! He's extremely agile!" shouted out Simon as he started to power up a magical attack.

"What's this? Some powerful magic? I think I'll take it!" Fukuro bellowed as Levy squeezed off a few rounds at the bird man. Unfortunately, she missed as the assassin swooped in, opening his maw beyond human capabilities. All it took was a second for Simon to be completely eaten by the bird man before he flew away, his magic power already increasing.

"YOU BASTARD! LET HIM GO!" screamed Levy as she snapped the hammerburst to her shoulder, firing off another string of shots. Fukuro flew away at the last second, using his rocket pack to hide amongst the cages.

"It's to late for your friend, little lady! The digestion process has already begun! While it used to take ten whole minutes, it now takes under one!" he replied as he zipped through the air, trying to confuse the woman with his fancy aerodynamics.

" _Fuck! If that's true, then Simon is already dead...or close to it. And with how quickly this guy flies around, I can't just keep firing off rounds at him...I have to wait for the perfect shot"_ she told herself as the enemy mage started to dive toward her.

"Are you afraid? Cause you should be!" the bird man bellowed as he swooped closer, opening his large maw once again with the intent of consuming the script mage.

Levy, was standing her ground however, waiting for the perfect shot as she peered down the gun sights. Fukuro was barely twenty feet away as the opportunity presented itself to Levy. Pulling the trigger, the bullet exploded out of the barrel in the blink of an eye before slamming into the jet pack. Within half a second, the heavy lacrima fuel ignited.

"YEEEAAARGGGHHHH! It burns!" screamed out Fukuro as he writhed on the ground, trying to beat out the flames. Not wasting the opportunity presented to her, Levy promptly shot the man in the head, the heavy bullet bursting out the back of his skull in a spray of blood and shattered bone. Collapsing in a dead heap, Levy quickly summoned water with her script magic, dousing the corpse in water.

"Please...please be still alive' she told herself as she used a small knife to cut the dead body open. Folding back the skin moments later, she saw Simon taking short, ragged breaths. Gulping heavily at the sight of the man, she tried to ignore the half dissolved flesh of his chest. Even at first glance, she could see the coils of intestine and other vital organs in full view as she tried not to gag. Watching the horrible sight, more of his flesh dissolved as Simon looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please...kill me..."

"But there has to be something I can do!" she exclaimed knowing it was a lie as the man struggled through the horrendous pain.

"Yes...help Erza...and tell her...that I always loved her..." he said before a painful fit of coughing racked his body. After his lungs calmed down, blood could be seen coating his lower face mask as he looked at the script mage once more. "Please...it hurts so much..."

Standing up, Levy aimed the hammerburst at Simon's head as her eyes locked with his. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Simon" she finished before puling the trigger, ending the man's horrible suffering.

"Fuck" she said simply before crouching down, closing the man's eyes with a shaky hand. Letting out a deep sigh, she checked her ammo before continuing forward, trying to push away the fact she just had to kill a childhood friend of Erza's.

"Don't worry Simon...I'll make sure to help Erza...and end this fucking nightmare of hers" she said to herself as she continued forward, intent on completing her original mission.

* * *

Juvia was standing over the broken and bloody body of a lone cultist, not even bothering to use her water magic on such a weak opponent.

"Wow! You sure are strong miss Juvia!' exclaimed Milianna as the two made their way up another staircase. So far the two had only encountered a handful of zeref cultists, making their progress easy.

"Just call me Juvia! And those men aren't even worth using Juvia's magic on. If Natsu found out I had trouble with such weaklings, he would be disappointed in Juvia...then he wouldn't give her beautiful children!" the rainwoman panicked as the cat-girl looked at her oddly. _"Oookaayyy...she's a little off her rocker...but she is a friend of Erza's..."_ she thought as the two came to a large chamber.

"What is this room for?" asked Juvia as the two walked past the doorway.

"I don't know. I haven't been to this part of the tower in weeks"

"That's because it's my private room for all my lovely slave groupies...and your next" said a man in rock and roll attire as he emerged through a connecting doorway.

"Oh no! It's Vidaldus!" Milianna screamed in panic as she tried to run back to the door, which promptly shut before her.

"Now now, there will be no escape! And once your my slaves...I think I'll take a double blowjob from you two" he smiled with a sick smile as Juvia powered up an attack.

"Juvia will do no such thing!" she replied as her magic finished gathering. "Water Whip!" she shouted out as a ten foot whip of water formed in her hands. Curling it back, she lashed out, trying to strike the man who easily dodged.

"OHHHHH! Your feisty! I like that in a woman!" he taunted before dodging another attack.

 _"Damn. Looks like I'll have to use something else"_ concluded Juvia as the whip faded from her grasp.

"Ohh? Tired already?" Vidaldus asked he dodged an attack from Milanna, her magic restraints missing by inches. Growing a deep scowl on his face, he glared at the former slave.

"I didn't like that...which means it's time for a chick fight!" he shouted out as he pulled a guitar from his back. "Rock of Succubus!" he screeched out while a soundwave blasted toward Milianna. Encompassing her completely, she let out a yell of pain before growing silent. Turning toward Juvia, her whole demeanor and outfit had changed, causing the rainwoman to step back in worry. Milianna was now sporting black, form fitting pants that barely rose above her hips while a black shirt with a skull on it completed her outfit.

"Now my slave! Go fight the water girl!" he commanded as he stood nearby, ready to watch the unfolding show.

Launching forward, Milianna punched Juvia in the stomach, but was taken off guard as her fist passed completely through the body. Ignoring the continued barrage of fists, Juvia powered up a new attack, creating a magical circle underneath her enemy.

"Water Lock!" she shouted out as a sphere of water completely engulfed the rocker man. Smirking in victory, Juvia assumed she had won until the water started to rush toward the man's hair.

"Is that the best you can do? My hair can absorb any amount of water" he snickered before turning to Milianna. "Slave. Use your magic restraints...I want to have fun raping this one" Vidaldus commanded as the girl started to form her signature attack.

Juvia's eyes widened in panic as the seconds started to tick by. " _If that happens, then Juvia is done for! Time to use her ultimate attack to kill this man!"_ she thought quickly before starting her final spell of the battle.

"DRAIN!" she yelled out as she targeted the self proclaimed rapist. Within moments, the man stopped moving before screaming out in pain. A flow of water was steadily leaving his body before hovering in the air.

 _"What...what's happening?"_ he tried to think as more of his life faded.

"If your wondering what's going on...Juvia is taking all your water. You will not survive without it" she finished before pulling the last remaining drops from the vile man...and not a moment too soon. Milianna was about to launch her attack when she suddenly changed back to her normal, cat loving self.

"Ugh...what happened?" asked the shorter girl as Juvia turned toward her.

"You got put under his mind control" Juvia stated as mentioned person crumbled to dust.

"You...killed him?"

"Of course. He was planning on doing bad things to us" Juvia stated calmly before heading across the room toward the waiting doorway.

"Right..." the cat girl replied as she hurried after the water mage. _"Note to self...don't make Juvia mad"_ she concluded before starting up the next stairway of this cursed tower.

"Well. It seems these friends of Erza's are stronger than I thought" Jellal said to himself as he watched Erza's progress. "And it seems she is getting close. I think I need to move up my timetable" he said before instructing his 'brother' on the new plan to achieve their dream.

* * *

 **Era. Org's chambers...**

The leader of the council was sitting at his desk, overlooking the latest reports on dark guild activity when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said without looking up from his paperwork. He barely heard the footsteps echo through his chambers before a knife pressed against his throat.

"You will call the control room and order them to fire Etherion in five minutes" ordered Siegrain as he stood behind the older man.

"What! What is the meaning of this!" he yelled before feeling the blade press closer.

"Do it. I won't ask again" the blue haired man ordered as the elder started to shake in fear. Activating the lacrima on his desk, he established a radio link with the main control room.

"This is Org. I'm ordering you to fire Etherion in five minutes" he yelled through the magical device before a voice responded.

"But sir! We need a majority vote to fire this weapon!"

"Tell them they have almost resurrected Zeref. If it's not fired in the next five minutes, the whole world will burn" Siegrain said softly as the cowardly, older man slowly nodded his head before replying.

"They have almost revived Zeref. If the weapon isn't activated in the next five minutes...our world will die"

"UNDERSTOOD SIR!" the voice said in a panic before the lacrima shut down.

"Now what?"

"Now you die!" replied Siegrain as he slit the mans throat, spilling blood all over the desk. Wiping the excess liquid from his knife on the dead man's coat, the double of Jellal quickly left the room before locking the door.

"Just in time...Erza has arrived" he said softly to himself as he made his way back to his office.

* * *

Erza had arrived at Jellal's throne room, standing in the open doorway as she readied her sword. Taking a quick glance around, she saw the dead body of Sho on the ground with multiple burn holes in his torso. Feeling new waves of anger wash over her, she readied her sword.

"Your just in time, Erza. The council will be firing Etherion in less than five minutes" Jellel said with a cold smirk as he stood up from his throne.

"WHAT! Why would you have them target your own tower!? Are you completely insane!" she shouted at him as he started laughing.

"Oh Erza...it doesn't matter. And even if this tower falls, I'll rebuild the next one in half the time!" he answered madly before the scarlet knight rushed forward, intent on killing the man. Pulling a sword from a sheath on his hip, he barely blocked the attack before smirking at the woman. Jumping backwards in a short hop, he landed on the balls of his feet before rushing forward, swiping at her chest. Erza leaned back, letting the blade pass mere inches above her before backing up, creating some space between the two. Intent on keeping the pressure up, Erza charged forward again as she swiped her blade toward Jellal's head. With a series of sparks and the clashing of steel, the two soon found themselves on equal ground, unable to get the upper hand on their respective opponent.

"It seems we're evenly matched Erza...but wouldn't you rather put down the sword? After all...we are old friends" Jellal told her as he stood at the ready, separated by ten feet of space. _"That should get her to lower her guard. After all, she can be quite foolish"_ he thought to himself before she charged forward, preparing a strike.

"Do you think I'd trust you! I came here to kill you!" she screamed as she brought the sword down. The long blade connected with Jellal's shoulder, drawing blood as he gasped at the deep cut.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'll destroy you!" the blue haired man screamed in fury as he powered up a magical attack of blinding light. "Heaven's light!" he yelled out before firing the beam at Erza.

Her eyes widening in fear, she rolled out of the way at the last moment before the attack detonated behind her, tossing her to the side. "God damn...that sucked" she muttered under her breath as her lungs screamed for air. _"Damn...I'm exhausted. I've been fighting up this hellish tower forever and killed who knows how many cultists... And even if I had access to my armors now, I would be too tired to summon them.."_ she thought in worry before climbing to her feet.

"Ah, still eager for more, eh? Too bad we're out of time... isn't that right, brother?" said Jellal as the twin of Siegrain appeared before her.

"Your on the council! How could you help a monster like this!?" shouted Erza as sweat trickled down the side of her face. By now, she was covered in scratches, cuts, and the occasional specks of gore from her fallen enemies as she glared at the councilor.

"But you see Erza...we aren't twins...we are the same person!" he shouted at her as the two formed into one, increasing his magical power by at least three times. "And now you stand no chance against me! The time is at hand!" he bellowed manically as the sky above them started to glow an eerie light blue.

Looking skywards, her eyes had widened in horrible realization as her apparent death was mere moments away. Sinking to her knees, she could feel the pain and stress bubbling to the surface as she started to cry. _"Natsu...I love you so much"_ she said to herself as the beam of light started to race toward the tower.

"ERZA!"

Her eyes snapped to attention as Natsu stood in the doorway, covered in the fresh blood of his enemies. Not wasting a single moment, her rushed to her side before embracing her in a loving hug.

"I'm here Erza...whatever happens... I'm here" he finished just at the Etherion blast crashed into the tower..

* * *

"Dammit! What the fuck is going on up there!" shouted Levy as she moved through another nameless hallway. Running full sprint, the stone of the tower was starting to change into glowing lacrima crystals as she continued to look for the machine. "Where the fuck is this thing! I had one task and I'll be damned if I don't see it through!" she told herself in anger before skidding to a halt at a double door in the hallway. Backpedaling a few steps, she peered inside to see a large machine placed in the center of the room. While the walls were continuing to turn to crystal, the device kept humming along. Slowly approaching, she took in it's appearance. Standing about her height with a visible power conduit running vertically up the center, it glowed a steady green. Ignoring that for now, she approached what could only be the control panel of the otherwise plain and blocky machine.

"Finally! Now lets see if I can shut this damn thing off..." she mumbled to herself, completely missing the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Don't you fucking move, bitch" a voice sounded out behind as she heard the cocking of a gun. Slowly turning around, she was face to face with a strange, blocky man that was pointing a magical gun at her.

"I SAID DON"T MOVE!" he commanded again as Levy stood very still.

"Alright...but I need to shut this machine down to help Erza"

"No way I'm letting you do that! She's the sacrifice to bring back Zeref! We will achieve paradise" he yelled in lunacy as his eyes gained a crazed look.

 _"Okay. This guys is basically mind fucked...no way he's still sane"_ she concluded as she remained calm. Not moving in the slightest as the unstable man stood there with a wavering gun, they weren't prepared for instability of the tower as the transformation finally completed. Getting knocked to the ground, the blocky gun-man was momentarily stunned as Levy took cover behind the machine in the room. Un-slinging her gun, she brought it to her chest as a magical bullet sparked off the side, causing her to flinch.

"I'd really prefer not killing another of Erza's friends today! If you walk away now, I won't shoot you!" shouted Levy as she waited for a response.

"Shut up, bitch! None of the others matter to me! Just achieving paradise with lord Jellal!" he screamed out again as he fired off more bullets.

"Damn...looks like I have no choice..." she told her self before popping out of cover and squeezing off a single bullet. The poor deranged man hadn't even bothered to find cover. Instead, he had elected to remain in the open making the perfect target. The bullet punched through his throat in a mere second, before blowing out of the back in a shower of ruined flesh and a shattered windpipe. Falling to the ground, he clutched the gaping wound as he tried to breath, but to no avail. Standing over the struggling man, she leveled the rifle once again before putting the man out of his misery with a second bullet. As the blood started to slowly creep along the floor of lacrima, Levy let out another deep sigh as she looked down at the poor man in pity.

"You didn't deserve this...none of you deserved this" she whispered before turning her rifle on the dimensional blocker. "Enough of this shit" she finished before firing round after round into the machine. Within seconds, it was a smoking, sparking ruin as the bookworm nodded to herself. "It's a shame I couldn't study it, but my friends lives are at stake" she told herself before running from the room in the hopes of finding the others.

* * *

"Natsu...are we alive?" asked Erza in a shaky voice as she looked around at the crystalline landscape that was now the tower of heaven.

"Yeah...I think so. And I can access my requip space again" he smirked at her as her eyes widened in horror.

"NATSU! LOOK OUT!" she screamed as Jellal appeared behind the dragon slayer with his sword held high.

"I won't let you interfere anymore with my plans!" he screamed in fury as the blade stabbed downward, piercing his chest inches below the heart. Coughing up blood, he saw one last glimpse of Erza's crying eyes as darkness enveloped him.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed as the red head clutched Natsu's body, cradling his head in her lap. "No. no. no. no." she kept repeating as Jellal stalked toward her. Grabbing her by the pony tail, he started to drag her across the floor until he was near a lacrima wall.

"This is it Erza...time to be sacrificed!" he laughed with an evil chuckle as he placed her into the wall, ready to be absorbed.

"NO! I don't want to die! Natsu! I love you!" she screamed loudly as her lower legs slowly disappeared into the void.

* * *

Natsu was swimming in a void of darkness when he heard of voice call out to him.

"Is that the best you have son?" asked a gravely voice Natsu hadn't heard in years.

"D...dad? Is it really you?"

"Yes. And I'm sure you have many questions, but there isn't time for that. I've seen your life Natsu. I've seen you fight the locust, save whole cities..and do horrible things in order to survive...and I've witnessed how strong you've gotten"

"You saw all that?"

"Of course! After all, I am part of you now...and no, this isn't a hallucination. You really are talking to me. But forget that right now...your ready"

"Ready for what?"

"The next level...Dragon force! Use it! Unleash its power and save your mate!"

"My mate?"

"ERZA YOU FOOL! She's about to die! And you need to wake up right now!" as a billowing white flame with hints of red and blue danced in the middle. Not wasting another moment, Natsu reached for the fire before eating it in one gulp.

* * *

Natsu's eyes flashed open as reddish scales started to dance across his skin. His eyes turning golden yellow with hints of red in them, he slowly stood up as he centered his rage on the one responsible. Taking a single step forward, his magical power burst, reaching new heights as scales continued to cross his skin. Miraculously, the recent stab wound was gone, having been sealed by the burst of renewed power. Using a burst of speed unheard of, he bitch-slapped Jellal across the open-aired room before approaching Erza. She was looking at him in absolute shock, despite the fact only her head and one arm was still outside of the lacrima. Grasping her hand, he started to pull. At first it was difficult, but after a few seconds, he managed to pull her free. Setting her down nearby, he looked down at her in a loving smile.

"Is...is that really you Natsu?" she whispered as she looked at her boyfriend in awe.

"It is. Now why don't you just rest here. I'll take care of the blueberry" he finished as he turned all his hatred to his opponent.

"How? How are you still alive!?" Jellal shouted before the man appeared before him in a burst of fire. Landing a heavy blow to Jellal's stomach, the man coughed up blood before Natsu promptly grabbed his head by the ears. Slamming Jellal's face into his knee, Natsu could feel the bones in his nose break before promptly body slamming him into the ground.

"You tried to kill Erza...one of my mates..." and for that...I'm going to kill you, Jellal" muttered Natsu as he stalked closer, the glow of his eyes evident as the dark mage looked on in fear.

Activating his flight magic, Jellal soared into the sky in the hopes of getting away from the dragon slayer. "You fucking bastard! You've ruined everything!" as he started to gather magic for his most powerful attack. As the build up of golden, magical light reached new heights, he aimed it at Natsu who was sucking in air. "GRAND CHARIOT!" Jellal screamed in hate as he unleashed the heavenly attack at his enemy.

"FIRE KINGS ROAR!" bellowed out Natsu at the same time as he released a column of searing white flames with streaks of blue and red. The heat was so intense, that the Etherion was literally melting as tthe two magical blasts met in the middle of the night sky, struggling to overcome the other. The two men were pouring all of their magic into their respective attacks as Erza watched from nearby.

"This power...is amazing..." she said softly to herself as a sense of pride overcame her. _"He's so amazing...how did a girl like me end up with a man like that?"_ she asked herself as she watched the flames inch closer to Jellal.

"NO! I CAN"T LOSE!" he screamed before moving out of the attacks path. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough as his right side was sheered with fire, causing horrible, third degree burns on that part of his body. Crashing to the floor, he groaned in pain as he started to crawl away. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Natsu on one knee, panting heavily as his scales slowly faded back into his skin.

"Perfect! I still have a chance!" he said to himself before pulling a handful of the etherion laced lacrima from the floor. Taking a huge bite, he could feel renewed vigor course through his body as he slowly stood up to face Natsu.

"HAHAHAHA! Looks like your still gonna lose!" Jellal yelled in insane joy as Natsu looked on in anger.

" _Damn...that dragon force used so much energy...but no way I'll eat that lacrima shit...stuff will kill you"_ he thought as he slowly watched Jellal power up another blast.

"IT'S ALL OVER! Your facing a wizard saint you fucking weakling! And once your dead, I think I'll fuck Erza! Might as well before I try sacrificing her again!" he finished with a sinister sneer as Natsu charged forward, a fist cocked back. Natsu was barely five feet away when something amazing happened. Jellal's right hand exploded in a shower of gore. Hearing the report of a gun, Natsu looked to his right to see a heavily breathing Levy with her rifle raised. Next to her stood Juvia and Milianna who were breathing heavily from the sprint up the tower.

"Sorry we're late" responded Levy as she ignored the dark mages screams of pain as he sank to his knees.

"My hand! You destroyed my hand!" he cried as he clutched the stump with his remaining hand.

"That's the least of your worries!" shouted Erza as she finally rejoined the battle with her sword held high. Looking over at the rapidly approaching woman, he locked eyes with her one last time as she swung the sword at his neck.

 _"I'm sorry, Zeref. I failed you"_ were his final thoughts in a moment of clarity as the sharp blade cleaved through his neck in one swift strike. With a small arc of blood, Jellal's head came free before tumbling to the ground, mere feet away from Natsu. Ignoring the collapsing body of the dead man, he concentrated on Erza as she was using her blade to prop herself up, to tired to support herself.

"It's over..." she said softly before feeling strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You did it Erza...you finally put this horrible nightmare to rest..." Natsu said softly into her ear as the others came forward. Just as Juvia was about to reach her best friend and the man she loved, a heavy tremor wracked the tower, causing the mages to fall to the ground.

"Dammit! The tower is becoming unstable!" shouted out Levy as she climbed back to her feet.

"How unstable we talking?" asked Natsu as he stood up to his full height, supporting Erza with one of his arms.

"Like enough to atomize this island and cause a fifty foot tidal wave that will wipe out who knows how many towns...the death toll will easily be in the thousands, maybe even higher" finished the script mage as another tremble shook the tower.

"If I try to absorb and channel the energy, would it stop the chain reaction?" asked Natsu as Levy nodded in understanding. "Yeah...in theory. But whoever does it...probably wont survive" she finished as pieces of lacrima started to break away. The trembling was constant now, as the five mages tried to maintain their balance.

"You all need to get out of here...I'll take care of it" finished Natsu as he started to walk toward the same wall as before. Feeling a pair of womanly arms wrap around his waist while a pair of large breasts pressed into his back, Natsu paused his footsteps.

"Please don't! You almost died the last time and I can't suffer through that again!" cried Erza as Natsu slowly turned around in her embrace. Looking down into her tear streaked eyes, he slowly brushed a calloused hand across her cheek.

"Your amazing Erza. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you and the others in my life.." he finished as he lifted her chin up with his gentle fingers. Bringing his lips down, he kissed her deeply as series of explosions wracked the tower. Pulling back from the kiss, he looked her in the eyes one more time before promptly punching her in the stomach, knocking her out in one blow. Turning to Juvia, his eyes were like steel as he stared at the rainwoman. "Juvia. Get Erza and the others out of here. Your the only one who can get them to safety" he commanded as he placed the unconscious form of Erza in her waiting arms.

"But Natsu! I..." she started before he snapped back at her.

"GO! NOW! Your all too important!" he screamed at her as tears threatened to form in her eyes.

 _"Natsu...yelled at Juvia? But Natsu never yells at Juvia...he must be really scared...and he said we're too important"_ she thought before quickly nodding her head before heading to the edge of the tower with Levy and Milliana in two. Forming a sphere of water around the four, she took one final look at her beloved. "I love you Natsu...please don't die" she whispered before diving off the tower, heading straight for the water.

Hearing Juvia's words as he walked to the absorbing wall, Natsu felt horrible. _"I hate putting them through this...but their safety and lives are above important. I **WILL NOT** lose any of them...especially to some fucking tower_ " he thought in determination as he stepped into the lacrima wall, face first. _"I love you all so much..."_ were his last thoughts as he was consumed in a blinding, yellow glow.

* * *

Juvia had pushed herself beyond her limits, racing through the water in her sphere as she continued to hold one of her best friends in her arms. She was crying, wishing that she could've stayed and helped Natsu, but she knew that even if she somehow survived the explosion, the others would not. _"Juvia can't go on without Natsu! She just can't!"_ she thought in anguish as she reached the shore in minutes. Ironically, it was at the exact same spot as Natsu's truck as the four emerged from the water.

Setting an unconscious Erza on the ground, the three remaining woman managed to turn around just in time as a bright, yellow light consumed the horizon. Even though they were miles away from the island, they could all see the massive explosion rip the night sky as Juvia sank to her knees.

"No...NOOOO! NAAATTSSSUUUUU!" she screamed in agony as her heart started to crumble, the anguish and pain of losing her beloved consuming her being. Almost to the second, rain clouds appeared overhead as the rainwoman's sorrow gathered the storm. Second's later, the sky broke in the heaven's as she cried and cried, unable to control herself. Feeling a pair of arms around her kneeling form, she looked over to see Levy in a similar state as the rain fell in torrents, drenching the two crying women as the horrors of the day washed over them...

* * *

 **Two days later...**

Erza woke with a start, sitting up in one quick movement before gasping in pain. Looking down, she could see her body covered in numerous bandages as her wounds were fully dressed. "That's right. I was..." it all came roaring back. The tower, her almost sacrifice, the one final kiss with Natsu...

"NATSU!" she shouted before jumping from the bed. Marching over to the door, she flung it open, not caring that she was clothed in just her underwear. Finding a few scattered mages looking at her in stunned silence, she realized she was at Fairy Tail before marching over to a nearby Levy and Juvia. Sam, Cana, and Mira where at the same table as they looked to the approaching female.

"NATSU! Where's Natsu!" shouted Erza as she looked down at her friends. With the exception of Sam, they all gave a downcast look before Levy spoke up.

"He's missing. After the tower exploded, we needed to get you back her to treat your injuries. But while you were resting, many of us have been out searching for any sign of him. Sadly, there are literally hundreds of miles of shoreline to search" she finished before taking a long gulp of beer.

"Then why aren't you still out there looking!?" she shouted in anger and worry.

"What the fuck do you think the whole guild has been doing the last two days!? Sitting on our asses! I've been out searching for the last forty hours straight with Mira, Cana and Juvia!" yelled back Sam as she pushed herself halfway up, leaning on the wooden table.

"It's been...two days?" Erza asked in realization as she leaned against a pillar, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Yeah. It has" replied the brunette as she slowly started to calm down.

"Do you...think he's dead?" asked the scarlet gear as tears threatened to form in her eyes.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" shouted out Cana as she slammed her drink on the table, spilling the contents everywhere before looking at Erza.

"You think some god damn tower is enough to take down Natsu? After all the shit he's done? All he's survived? I don't think so!" the card mage shouted in anger before looking down at her spilled drink. With a heavy sigh, she crossed her arms before resting her head on her limbs that where now resting on the wooden table.

 _"She's right...how could I lose faith like that? It's only been a few days...and if anybody can survive, it's Natsu"_ she told herself as warmness blossomed in her chest once more. Standing up straighter, she started to march toward the guild doors before Sam blocked her path.

"Where do you think your going?" asked the female Sergeant as she looked at her squadmate.

"I'm going to go look for Natsu" she replied matter of factly.

"No your not. Your still healing from your battle. And if that wasn't enough, your magical container was practically empty. You need to rest"

"Under whose authority? Makarov's?"

"No. Mine. I'm giving you a direct order as the leader of Echo to rest. I don't care if you sit with us, but you are in no condition to be out searching" Sam stated as she used her rank against Erza for the very first time in the universe of 137-C.

Looking into Sam's eyes, she could see no give, no chance of bargaining her way out of this before finally nodding her head in acceptance. "Fine. But as soon as I can, I'm heading out"

"That's perfectly fine. I'll even go with you. But for now...I need some god damn sleep" Sam said with a hint of a smile under tired looking eyes.

"Actually, we all could" butted in Mira as Juvia stood next to her, nodding in agreement.

"Juvia promises to help Erza search first thing in the morning! Even though Juvia was very...upset that day, she won't lose faith!" the water mages exclaimed before the four mages started to head toward the door. Bypassing a sad and exhausted looking blue cat on the bar, Mira stopped to look at the lovable furball.

"Happy? Would you like to come home with us?"

"No...I'll wait here with Cana in case Natsu shows up" he replied as he looked at the gathering darkness through one of the window. This caused Mira to realize she almost forgot one of their group, before looking back at the sulking card mage. _"I was awful to her a few days ago, and she was relentless in helping to search for him...How could I treat one of my friends like that?"_ she asked herself in guilt before shouting across the hall.

"Come on Cana. You can crash in my room at Natsu's if you want"

Perking her head up, the sulking brunette gave a small smile and nod before stopping and picking up an exhausted looking Happy. "Come on little guy. We can start fresh and early tomorrow" she said softly as she cradled the little cat in her arms.

"You promise" he asked before stifling a little yawn.

"I promise" she smiled down at him before walking out with the other four women, hoping tomorrow would be a better day...

* * *

 **The next day...**

Milianna was sitting at a table in the guild hall, sulking to herself as the events of the last few days played in her mind. _"How could I have been so foolish? I thought Jellal was leading us to a better future...but instead, everybody died. Then there's what he did to Wally and Sho. They didn't deserve that. And now the man Erza loves...the man that saved her life...is missing. And its all my fault!"_ she thought in sorrow before feeling a presence at her table. Looking up, it was Erza with Sam and Levy as the three women sat down.

"You alright, Milianna?" asked her childhood friend that was looking at her in concern.

"Not really...I just lost my three best friends...and kidnapped you a few days ago.."

"I lost three friends too you know...and for what it's worth, you were blinded by Jellal's lies. You did the best you could in a horrible situation, so don't blame yourself"

"But I feel horrible about it! And now your boyfriend is missing! ...all because of me" she finished sadly.

"Tch. That bastard is probably just passed out on a beach somewhere or making his way back here as we speak" muttered Sam in annoyance as Levy let out a giggle.

"Well, at least he doesn't have Juvia with him this time" the resident bookworm stated as Erza just groaned in annoyance.

"Thank god for small favors. If that happened again, she'd probably show up pregnant or something" the red head mentioned as her cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Why would Juvia get pregnant from Natsu? Isn't he your boyfriend, Erza?"

"Ah...well...you see Milianna..."

"Natsu is dating myself, Erza, Mira, Juvia...and Cana? I dunno about her yet. But basically when Natsu and Juvia got blasted to a parallel universe, she had sex with him in the guild hall..well the infirmary..." replied Sam as Milianna's eyes widened in sorrowful realization.

"So...I've made you all sad..."

"All you've really done is make us all mad at him for pulling a stupid stunt. And when he gets back, he's getting a faceful of laser" stated the soldier as Levy looked at her in worry.

"Your not gonna hurt him too bad I hope? I mean, he did just save countless towns and the people in them?" asked Levy in concern.

"...well I was gonna wound him...just a little" Sam replied before looking around the hall. Once again, it was empty except for Lisanna behind the bar and Makarov drinking a beer before she turned back to the girls at the table. "I think every available mage is out looking. I heard even Happy is helping Bisca and Alzack search" mentioned the Sergeant.

"You know...I could go help look" mentioned the cat loving young woman with a downcast gaze.

"Well, I'll be able to search tomorrow, so if you'd like to help then..." implied Erza as she looked at the female mage.

"OF COURSE! It's the least I could do! Especially for letting me stay here..."

"Actually, I was wondering what you plan on doing now?"

"I'm not sure...I was in that tower for so long..."

"Well, if you want...you could join Fairy Tail. I'm sure everybody would love you"

"You think it's alright? I mean..." she started again before feeling a hand clasping hers.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't think you would like it, Milianna. But think about it for now. No need to answer right away" Erza finished before excusing herself to get a drink at the bar. Watching her long-lost friend walk away, the cat girl looked at Levy.

"Um, Levy? You were there when Simon and Wally died right? What happened?"

"Well...there's really no easy way to say it...but I killed them both" she replied before holding up a hand to stop any interruptions as Erza sat back down with a coke and whiskey. Getting the nod from Sam to continue, Levy resumed her story.

"Basically that Fukuro...bird guy ate Simon. When I managed to kill him, I cut the bastard open to try and save your friend...but I was to late. He was already partially digested...I could see his intestines. He asked me to kill him and to help Erza...and that he loved her. After that...I gave him mercy" the short girl said softly as the memories flooded back into her mind.

"What about Wally?"

"His mind was gone. Whatever Jellal did to him warped his brain and twisted it...I saw it in his eyes as he tried to kill me. I had no choice but to kill him first"

"I see...thank you for telling me" Milianna replied softly before standing up and walking out of the guild hall, wanting to be alone.

"Killing people...is alot harder than killing monsters..." Levy mentioned as Erza and Sam nodded in complete understanding..

* * *

 **Unknown location...**

"I still can't believe everybody at Cait Shelter were just ghosts...I thought they were my friends" Wendy Marvell said sadly as she walked along a forest path with her companion, Carla. Remembering the events that brought the budding thirteen year old girl out into the world, Wendy tried to shut out the memories. Barely two days ago, her whole guild had disappeared before her very eyes. She had cried for hours as the last visages of their bodies slowly turned to nothingness, leaving her completely alone with Carla. After the traumatic event, she had gathered what food and supplies she could carry before setting off with her friend.

"I understand how you feel, Wendy. But perhaps it's for the best? Now you can go out and make real friends. And besides, you still have me at your side" responded the white furred, talking cat.

"You really think I'll be able to make new friends?" the young girl asked in worry.

"Not with that attitude. You need to be more confident, Wendy. Otherwise people will walk all over you"

"Oh..okay" she replied, trying to put more confidence into her voice as Carla sighed.

 _"The poor girl. She's such a kind soul and losing everybody she thought of as family really didn't help"_ she thought to herself as the sounds of the ocean reached her ears. Feeling a warm breeze waft over the two, Carla didn't notice for half a dozen steps that she was alone. Looking back, she saw Wendy sniffing the air,her dragon senses coming into play.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?"

"I smell...blood. Human blood" she responded before walking off the path,following her nose to the source.

"Wendy! Be careful! it could be dangerous!" warned the female cat as she quickly spouted wings to follow the teenage girl.

Moving through the dense foliage, Wendy hopped over a large tree root before pushing past some branches. Feeling the bark scrape against her skin, she ignored it before emerging past the tree line. Finding herself on a pristine, sandy beach, her eyes widened in shock at the source of the smell. It was a man laying on his back, covered in numerous wounds, some of them still very fresh as she ran over to his side. While most of his shirt had been lost, he was still wearing some boots and a pair of tattered cargo pants. Ignoring the pink hair on top of his head, she immediately activated her healing magic. Ignoring the countless scars adorning his body, she concentrated on the open wounds first.

"Wendy! What do you think your doing! He could be dangerous!" chided Carla as she landed near the girl.

"That doesn't matter right now, he needs my help!" Wendy replied in a short tone, not caring for her friends words. _"There's so much damage...It's going to take almost all my magic to heal all of these wounds...and I don't think I can even heal these older scars"_ she thought while studying his heavy physique.

"What could have caused all these wounds? Some of them look absolutely dreadful" commented Carla as she watched the sky dragon slayer work.

"I don't know...but I must concentrate If I plan on healing them all" she finished before going back to the task at hand.

* * *

Natsu was once again in a void of darkness, but was joined by the large form of Igneel. The two of them had been staring in silence at each other for who knows how long when Natsu finally spoke.

"Soo...how come you abandoned me?"

"Figures you'd ask something like that, you insolent brat" grumbled the large dragon before he continued. "But to answer your question, I didn't. I absorbed myself into your body to prevent your dragonification"

"My what?"

"Basically, when you learned dragon slayer magic, you started a process in your body. If it was left unchecked, you would eventually become a full dragon such as myself. That is why I disappeared...to prevent that from happening"

"I can understand that I guess...but you could've left a note or something..."

"And what would it say? I'm living inside of you? You were so foolish back then you'd probably try cracking your head open to get me out"

"Hehehe, not wrong about that. I was pretty stupid back then.."

"HAHAHA" laughed out the mighty dragon before looking down at his son once again. "At least you agree with me" he finished with a chuckle.

"Alright, so I have another question? Why now? Was it because I unlocked Dragon Force? Which I'm gonna train the hell out of by the way" he finished with a confident smirk.

"It's because I believe you are mature enough now to handle this kind of revelation. And no, it's not because of Dragon Force...although I did nudge it a bit since your mate was in danger"

"I see...so you know about them?"

"Of course! And I must say you have chosen wisely. Your mates are strong, brave, and deadly in battle. But not only that, but they love you very much...even Sam. Hehehe...I like her. She's not afraid to kick your ass when you deserve it"

"Well your not wrong about that...She can be pretty physical when she gets mad...although I guess you could say that about all of them"

"But that is good my son! The prince of all fire dragons needs strong women at his side...despite how crazy they all are"

"Oh don't even get me started! They all have such insane quirks! But...even with all their crazy ideals and habits...I love them very much. I would go to the depths of hell for one or any of them...but I guess I've kinda done that already..."

"Yes...the locust. Never in my darkest dreams have I imagined such horrible foes...and you cant imagine the pride I feel toward you my son. For fighting such evil, for saving countless lives...for making the hard, impossible choices. You have earned my highest respect, Natsu"

"Thanks dad...that means so much coming from you" Natsu replied with a loving tone before a thought came to him. "Hey...you don't watch me when I'm alone with one of my girls...right?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Igneel bellowed out in fury. "I'm not one of those old perverts in your guild! I make sure to place myself in a deep slumber before any of that happens!"

"Thank god for that...Erza would've been pissed..."

"Haha. She's a fiery one, that knight of yours"

"She sure is...and she's been right at my side through hell...her personal strength is amazing to me..."

"Indeed" the dragon agreed before looking at his son once again. "Now Natsu, our time is almost at an end, so please listen.' Igneel paused before getting a silent nod of agreement from his son. "The first thing is, this was a very rare occurrence so don't expect to talk with me every week. The second is...don't inform the other dragon slayers of where we reside. It takes too much of our magic to converse like this, and could risk the continuing of dragonification"

"Understood dad...but gotta say, it was nice talking with you again...even if it was for a short while"

"Likewise my son. You have gotten so brave and strong...another year of training and you might be able to crack mountains!"

"Ha! I'll do it in half a year!" he replied back with determination"

"I'll hold you to that Natsu...now it's time to wake up"

* * *

 **On the beach...**

"OH! I think he's finally waking up!" exclaimed a voice as Natsu slowly opened his eyes. Fully opening them, he saw the image of blue haired girl with twin ponytails on the side of her head. Covered by a simple green dress, the girl was joined by a white cat with a small orange jacket adorned with a pink bow tie.

"Uh...your not Levy?" he said in a sluggish voice before propping himself on his elbows. The girl and her cat had taken a few steps back, unsure of Natsu's actions as he looked down at his body. While all his old scars were still there, he didn't have a single open wound.

"Did...you heal me?"

"Yes! I used my sky-dragon magic to heal you! It's a lost magic taught to me by my dragon!"

"Wait. Your a fucking dragon slayer? What are the odds of that happening?" he finished as the white cat scowled at him.

"Watch your tone, mister! I don't want to hear that kind of language around Wendy!" scolded Carla as the man stood up to his full height.

"Yeah...whatever you say, cat" he replied before looking back at the younger girl. "Well Wendy. My name is Natsu Dragneel...and I'm a fire dragon slayer" he finished while lighting a hand on fire.

"Your a dragon slayer! Do you know where Grandeeny is!" the young girl shouted, hoping for some good news.

"Sorry. I only knew Igneel, and he disappeared years ago" he replied as the girl gained a sad, downcast look.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find them again someday" he finished as the thought's of telling her raced in his mind. _"Damn...wish I could tell her, but I don't want this kid to turn dragon before she even reaches adulthood"_ he told himself before looking down at the two once more.

"So uh...thanks for healing me and all that, but why are you all the way out here?"

"All my friends turned out to be ghosts and faded away...It's just me and Carla now"

"I see...well if you looking for some new friends, I'm sure Fairy Tail would love you. We even have another two dragon slayers"

"WOW! Really!"

"That's right. So how about it?"

"I'd love to!" Wendy squealed happily before Carla sighed in annoyance.

"You can't just go along with some stranger...especially some brute who's covered in scars"

"Just so you know..Carla. I got these scars fighting monsters that kill people... some of them I got saving the lives of people I love. So next time you judge someone...make sure you base it off of actions" Natsu finished before starting to march off, requipping a new shirt and a boltok on his hip.

"Jeez Carla...that was kinda mean" Wendy told her friend before hurrying off after Natsu.

 _"Sigh...I suppose I did jump to conclusions to hastily..."_ she thought to herself before flying to catch up with the two.

It had been several hours of walking now, as the two dragon slayers talked about their dragons, hobbies, and generally anything they could think of.

"So you really have been to other universes?" asked Wendy in astonishment.

"Sure have. One is super nice, but the other...is pretty bad. I was stuck there for five years fighting those monsters I told you about"

"Yeah...those locust sound really scary"

"They are...and I hope you never see one...but odds are, you will at some point. So I want you to promise that you wont fight them, just stay away from them"

"Oh...okay...is it because I'm a little kid?"

"Partly. Plus I don't want you to get hurt. The weapons locust use can cut through any magic in our world with ease. So while I know your strong, you just wouldn't be prepared. And being unprepared means death" he finished before looking over at the slightly shaking girl.

"Even my sky dragon magic?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...even that. Look, I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but these things are beyond dangerous. So promise me you'll stay away from them"

"Alright...I promise"

"Good. Now when we get to the hall...there's a strong possibility I'll be attacked by some women there. Whatever happens, it's completely fine, so don't worry if I take a few punches"

"Why would these women attack you?" asked the white cat.

"Probably because I made them worry...I blew up a slave tower and they might think I'm dead...so one of them for sure will punch me. It's just her way of dealing with it"

"What's her name?"

"Sam Bryne. Super badass soldier that has fought by my side through hell...she might seem scary, but I think she'll like you"

"Really?"

Oh yeah. If anything, at least one of those crazy girls will take you under her wing to teach you a bunch of stuff"

"Wow! I can hardly wait to meet them!" exclaimed the young girl as the trio continued to walk down the dirt path, heading for Magnolia as Natsu continued to tell his two companions about the wonderful people of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Two days later...**

It had been another two days of fruitless searching for the members of Fairy Tail. And while they hadn't given up, many mages had to return to taking jobs in order to support their finances. At the bar, Erza was sitting next to her double from 200-AB, who had thought the soldier could use some support. Next to the duo was Glenn and Sue, just back from a simple job. While she was a very new member, as evidenced by the yellow guild mark that was shown off near her left ankle, she was still worried. Looking over to Glenn, she couldn't help but be confused at the status of the man. He was still a soldier of the COG, but not a mage. Yet, here he was just back from a job with her after splitting the reward. But seeing him just pick at a few pieces of bacon, she was worried for the man.

"Are you okay, Glenn?"

"...Yeah... just worried about my bro is all"

"You really see him as a brother?"

"Well, yeah. Echo is my family and I'd die for any of them and they for me. I know I'm not some fancy mage and never will be according to that old doctor lady in the woods, but that doesn't change the fact the four of us have fought through some serious shit" he paused before looking at the girl. "I like these people...they opened their arms to me and Sam...and I want to repay that kindness by helping anyway I can" he finished before plopping a slice of bacon into his mouth.

"Your a good man, Glenn Parks. How about we go out to search again after finishing our lunch?" the mirror mage asked as she forked some salad into her mouth.

"Sounds good. Plenty of daylight left" he responded as he glanced over to the two Erza's, They were both conversing with themselves, their words drowned out by the chatter and clanking of glasses in the hall. Looking around, you could see Sam eating lunch with Cana, Juvia and Mira, the four prepared to go search once again. Past them was the Thunder Legion, who had arrived very late last night from their own search. Needless to say, they were all worried for their friend as they studied a map that showed the landscape closest to where the tower once stood. Continuing across the hall, you could see Grey and Lucy sitting with Milianna, trying to get to know the girl better. Said girl was petting a sleeping Happy in her lap, absolutely in love with the adorable, talking cat. The very next table over was Levy and Gajeel, the former taking a break and talking with the dragon slayer. Beyond them, were the rest of the members of the hall as Max hung out with Wakaba and Macao, enjoying a beer with the older men as Reedus painted nearby. All in all, most of the guild was present as the two Erza's continued to talk.

"So you really killed Jellal?" asked the visiting Erza.

"Yeah. Took his head clean off. Of course that was after Natsu got stabbed by him...and transformed..." replied Scarlet.

"Natsu transformered?"

"Yeah...I thought he was dead...then it was like a surge of power blanketed the area. When he stood up, his skin was covered in deep, red scales while his wound had completely healed. And his eyes...were golden yellow with flecks of red. I think...it was some sort of dragon transformation. But he was only able to control it for a little bit before he got tired. If it wasn't for Levy showing up, I don't think we would have survived fighting him" Scarlet finished as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she could see her double looking at her in sorrow.

"I'm sorry your fight was so much...darker than mine. And I'm sorry I didn't say anything about the tower. I just didn't think about it till it was too late" she finished as her double gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. In the end, we won...and once Natsu gets back...I'm going to kick his ass for making me and the others worry!" she exclaimed while clenching a fist.

"Well, you might need to get in line. I think Sam's going to punish him first" Erza told her friend just as the sound of opening doors reached their ears. Looking over, they were stunned into silence along with the rest of the guild as Natsu stood there with a young, blue haired girl and a white cat.

"Hey guys! What's..." he didn't even get to finish a greeting as a low level beam of laser light smashed into his face, knocking him onto his ass.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING ME WORRY!" shouted Sam from her table as she lowered her hand before marching over to the knocked over man. Ignoring the stares of her comrades,she promptly kicked him in the side with a heavy boot.

"GAAHHH!" Natsu spluttered as he clutched his now throbbing side.

"That's what you get!" she yelled down at him as the Mira and Cana tried to pry her off of hurting the man even further.

"Sam! Calm down!" shouted Cana as Erza approached from the bar as Natsu slowly sat himself up on the floor. Seeing an approaching Erza, he let out a smile...just as she cocked back her fist and smashed it into his cheek.

"BASTARD! I WAS WORRIED YOU DIED!" she screamed as she straddled his chest, before continuing to slap him senseless. "WHAT THE HELL! You think you can just stay behind and sacrifice yourself everytime we face a life and death situation!? Did you even take into account how I would feel? Or Juvia? Or any of the others!? I LOVE YOU GODDAMMIT! I will never love another man as long as I live! So next time! Next time..." she finished as she slowly broke down into sobs as she softly beat on his chest. "I can't lose you Natsu...I just can't..." she said softly as tears streaked down her cheeks. Feeling her body shift as Natsu slowly sat up, a warmth soon enveloped her as the man wrapped her in a loving hug.

"I'm sorry Erza...I just couldn't bear the thought of you, Juvia, or Levy dying in that tower...I just reacted on instinct to protect you all" he told her softly as she cried into his shoulder.

"Don't...don't you trust us to stand at your side?" she asked between sobs.

"Of course I do..." he whispered out as he slowly lifted her head. Staring into her tear streaked eyes, he could see the stress, pain, and worry in them as he sighed deeply. "I hate it when you cry..." he finished as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Pulling back a few seconds later, he brushed a few of her tears away with his thumb as he slowly smiled at her. "If it makes you feel better...next time we have a situation like that, I promise to have your or the others at my side. No more going off by myself. Would that be okay?"

"...yeah" Erza sniffled as the two stood up together. Looking over at Sam, Natsu couldn't help but give her a smirk. "That was a nice hit Sam...Knocked me on my ass for sure"

"Tch! Your dumb ass deserved it" she glowered before Juvia ran past the scowling Gear.

"NAAATSUUUUU!" she cheered out before encompassing him in a loving hug. Planting a kiss on his lips, Juvia clung to his side as she glared at Erza. "Love rival will give Juvia alone time with Natsu!"

"No way! If anybody deserves time alone, it's me!" Erza replied back hotly as her double just shook her head in embarrassment from the bar. _"Will I act like that once me and Natsu do...'that'?_ she thought to herself as she continued to watch her double and Juvia face off. Re-quipping a sword into her hand, Erza was ready to fight the rainwoman as the mentioned mage gathered water into an orb, ready to fight.

"HEY! Knock it off! You might scare away Wendy!" Natsu shouted as the two girls looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" they asked in unison as Natsu stood aside to let everbody see the girl.

"Um...hello..." she said softly as all the mages stared at the young girl and her white cat.

"Yo, Natsu? Who is this girl?" asked Glenn as he walked up with Sue in tow.

"This is Wendy and Carla. And get this! Wendy is a dragon slayer!"

"No shit! Really?" asked Gajeel as he walked up to the girl, getting a whiff of her scent.

"Stop sniffing her like some lost dog, you brute!" chastized Carla as Happy's eyes widened in wonder. Flying over, he landed in front of Carla with the biggest smile on his face.

"WOW! You can talk just like me! Would you like to join me for some fish?"

"No. Now go away, tomcat" she finished before turning toward Wendy. Ignoring the sulking Happy, she tried to regain control of the conversation. "Let's go Wendy. These people are obviously uncivilized. Fighting, cursing, displays of affections in public. You can do much better than them!"

"Damn...your some sort of bitch cat aren't you?" mentioned Sam as she walked toward Wendy.

"How dare you! Wendy, we're leaving!" commanded Carla as she clasped onto the young girls hand.

"Hey cat...why don't you let her decide?" finished Sam as she crouched down to Wendy's level. Looking her in the eyes, Sam let out a small smile before extending her hand. "My name's Samantha Bryne, but every body just calls me Sam. Your name is Wendy, right?"

"That's right. My full name is Wendy Marvell"

"Nice to meet you Wendy. Now what do you think of everybody here?"

"Well...Natsu said your all really nice people...even though you have to fight monsters...but you all seem really friendly. If...If...If it's okay, I'd like to get to know you all" she softly smiled as Sam smiled back.

"I think that would be great!" the whole guild heard the female Gear say as the same thought crossed their minds. _"Is this the same woman who started a fight on her very first day as a member?"_

 _"_ So Sam? Are you gonna introduce this young woman to everybody?" asked Makarov as he smiled at the pair in the doorway.

Looking back at the girl and the now scowling cat, Sam gave a reassuring smile. "How about it? Want to meet these crazy bastards?"

"Sure! Come on, Carla!" cheered Wendy as she started following the brunette with a visibly upset Carla.

"Well Sam, since your gonna be busy...I'll be taking Natsu home for some 'relaxation' mentioned Erza as she grabbed Natsu's wrist. "Come on you. I expect to be limping by tomorrow!" finished Erza as Juvia grabbed the other wrist.

"I think not, Erza! Natsu will satisfy me!" Juvia said with a scowl before they promptly dragged the pinkette from the guild hall.

"Lucky bastard..." mentioned Grey before a certain blonde slapped him in the back of the head.

"I heard that! And if you think of trying anything like that..." scolded Lucy as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Of course not! I'm happy with you and only you!" he finished in a slight panic as Cana slipped out of the guild hall. _"Whatever those two plan on doing with Natsu...I bet I can get some sweet photos of it!"_ she thought to herself as she hurried home, intent on fetching her camera.

Looking at the guild hall doors, Wendy had a confused look on her face as she watched the two women drag Natsu away. "What are they planning on doing with him?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well it looks like one of them will be having sex with him tonight" Sam responded honestly as the visiting Erza just slammed her head against the bar. "That's it...it's official. Non of these people know how to even try to hide the truth of such topics" she said into the bar as Levy patted her back.

"It's okay Erza...wanna have some cheesecake?"

"Actually...I was wondering if we could just take a walk and talk? I've been having some... bad dreams ever since my guild watched all the battle recordings a few days ago.."

"Sure. Maybe we can stop at a cafe before it gets too dark?" agreed the short brainiac as the two women left the hall.

Ignoring the fact that she just saw a complete double of Erza leave the hall, Wendy turned to Sam with questioning eyes.

"Um...what's sex?" asked the innocent girl as Sam looked down in disbelief.

"You know...how babies are made?" she replied with a cocked eyebrow. Receiving nothing but a blank stare in response, Sam quickly grabbed Wendy's hand. "Come on. The two of us have to talk about a few things" she said while dragging Wendy to the guild hall doors.

"Where do you think your taking her?" asked Carla who watched the whole scene unfold.

"I'm gonna teach her about the birds and the bees. You can tag along or stay here, I really don't care. But she needs to know about this stuff" the woman replied over her shoulder as the white cat sighed in defeat before following the duo out of the hall.

"Do you think it's a good idea letting Sam talk to that girl about that stuff?" asked Bisca from a nearby table with Alzack.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Plus Sam **is** right. That girl does need to know about that stuff...especially with how many of us are in relationships. We aren't really that discreet when you think about it" replied Mira as she took a seat at a table with Glenn, Sue, and Millianna. Happy had returned to the table with a fish, happily munching away as he completely forgot the whole ordeal with Carla from earlier.

"You know...Erza was never that forward when we were kids...but I guess that was a different time" Milianna mentioned before a thought came to her.

"So um...I was thinking of Erza's offer..."

"Yeah? What did you decide?" asked Mira as she sat across from the female mage.

"I'd...like to join...but could we keep it quiet til Erza gets back? I'd like to surprise her"

"I suppose that's okay...I'm sure the tin can would be happy with that" she replied in annoyance as Milianna looked at her oddly.

 _"Did I say something wrong?"_ she thought to herself before feeling an elbow to her side. Looking over, she saw Sue looking at her with a smile.

"Don't take it personally...she's just upset Erza snatched away Natsu" the mirror mage said sweetly as the two looked at the scowling mage.

Mira was sitting with her arms crossed underneath her impressive bust, her black halter top straining to hold in her curves. Scowling slightly, she looked at the door where Natsu and her two friends disappeared to. _"Damn...wish I could have some more alone time with Natsu. But...I guess Erza or Juvia deserve it. I wonder which one will win? And why did Cana sneak off?"_ she thought to herself before standing up to go make herself some dinner.

* * *

Flinging the door open to Natsu's bedroom, Erza shoved him inside before slamming the door shut after him. Turning to Juvia, she glared at the rain woman. "Why are you still here? I believe I've earned time alone with my boyfriend" she stated in a deadly glare while looking at her friend.

"Juvia disagrees! She believed Natsu should be with her! After all, Juvia hasn't had her dragon since we were trapped in 200-ab!"

"Well I haven't had him since before Hollowstorm! All you others keep stealing him away!" she shouted in return as Juvia's eyes gained a new sense of sorrow.

"It's...really been that long for you?"

"Yes. I realize it's been barely a month since then...but it's felt like a lot longer" Erza finished as Juvia nodded in understanding, but still unrelenting in her pursuit of Natsu.

"But what about Juvia? She loves Natsu too..." she trailed off before an idea came to mind. "What if Juvia shares with Erza...tonight? It's better than fighting for hours?"

"WHAT!? You mean...like a..a..a threesome?" as the woman's face burned red.

"Precisely! This way we both get what we want!"

"Would you even be comfortable with this? I mean...I've read about them in my novels..." Erza replied in embarrassment before feeling Juvia's hand clasp hers in reassurance.

"To be honest...Your the only one I would consider doing this with. Erza..your Juvia's best friend right along with Levy. So Juvia is willing to try"

"Well...If you were Mira or Sam, I'd outright say no...but I consider you a great friend as well. I suppose we could try?" she questioned the water mage who let out a loud cheer before wrapping her in a hug. Pulling back, Juvia smiled at her friend with an impish look in her eyes. "Now that we agree...let's go get that dragon slayer!" she exclaimed before opening the door. Walking into the room, the two girls looked at Natsu who was just sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So did you two reach an agreement?" he asked as Juvia started to unbutton her coat.

"Yes. Juvia and Erza have come to decision" she replied as she dropped the coat to the floor. With her new hairstyle that let her blue hair flow downwards, the girl looked stunning as she stood there in her blue undergarments.

"And what would that be?" asked Natsu as he took in the stunning form of his water mage.

"We are going to share you" Erza replied to his question as she re-quipped into nothing but a pair of lacy, red panties and a bra of matching color. Standing up, his eyes almost gained a predatory look as he embraced Erza in a powerful kiss. Feeling his tongue battle against Erza's, they wrestled against each other before feeling his belt loosening. Looking down, he could see Juvia on her knees as his pants fell to the floor.

"You know...I could just re-quip out of those?" he questioned as the bluenette started tugging at the hem of his boxers.

"But this is more fun, Natsuuuu" she cooed before dragging his boxers down. Stepping out of the pile of clothes before kicking them away, Juvia's eyes gained a hint of lust before running her tongue along the shaft. "Mmmm...Natsu your already so big" she whispered before sliding him into her mouth before starting to suck on his large member. Sadly, he barely heard her as he was again kissing Erza passionately. Once again they were battling their tongues against each other, vying for dominance before Erza pulled away. Giving the red head a questioning look, she simply smirked back before tugging his shirt off over his head before tossing it away. Looking at his scarred and chiseled torso, she slowly started to leave a trail of kisses down his body before finally sinking to her knees next to Juvia. Not waiting for permission, Erza started to run her own tongue along the side of his erect cock as Juvia made room for her friend. Seizing the opportunity, Erza slid the head into her mouth before sucking in earnest. Not wanting to be left out, Juvia lowered herself further before taking one of his smooth, hairless balls into her mouth. This elicited a loud groan of pleasure from the man as he looked down at the two beauties currently satisfying him.

 _"How did I get so lucky?"_ he thought while watching the two preform a sight many men would never achieve in their lives. By now, the two had switched tasks as Juvia kissed along the shaft before starting to suck again with a passionate intensity. This left Erza to service his testicles as she ran her tongue along both before sucking and kissing them both with gusto.

"You two...are amazing..." he said in a husky voice as the two women continued on with their lustful task. Releasing the cock from her mouth after a few more minutes of sucking, Juvia looked up at Natsu with lust and passion in her eyes.

"Juvia thinks it's time for Natsu to punish her for being a naughty girl" she said softly as she stood up, soon joined by Erza who surprisingly, was **NOT** blushing.

"Oh yeah? I think I can manage that" he smiled seductively as the two women removed the last articles of clothing before climbing on the bed. Juvia was on all fours, presenting her perfectly proportioned ass to her boyfriend as Erza laid down next to the water mage.

Juvia could almost sense when Natsu stepped up to the bed as she presented herself to him. "Juvia has been naughty...please punish her...she's been a bad little slut" she said lustily before feeling his large member slide inside of her. "Ohhhh...so big!" she whispered as the man started to thrust inside her. Looking over to her friend Erza, she noted how close the red head was before another idea came to mind. Lunging forward a few inches, she captured Erza in a kiss as their lips crashed against each other.

Erza's eyes widened in surprise as Juvia kissed her, even as she was still being fucked by Natsu who was occasionally slapping the bluenette's bare behind. Pulling back in momentary shock, Erza could see the tint of sadness cross her friends eyes.

"Did...Erza...not...like...that?" Juvia panted out between hard thrusts.

"No..I was..just surprised is all" she finished as new thoughts raced through her head. _"Juvia just kissed me! But to be honest...it wasn't that bad. I mean, we're already this far and my 'novels' do have many of these situations."_ she finished before coming to a decision. Leaning forward, she was the one to initiate the kiss with Juvia as the two women started to explore each other's mouths. As this continued, Natsu was still fucking Juvia from behind, causing numerous moans of pleasure to escape from her throat as the double sensations of pleasure wracked her body. Natsu smirked at this as he watched one of Erza's free hands wander down her body before the beautiful woman started to play with herself...all the while she kissed Juvia with passion.

Breaking away the kiss, Erza looked down in surprise as she saw her hand pleasuring her moistening core. "Fuck...when did I start doing that?" she said softly as Juvia turned her head before giggling.

"It means Erza is really horny...almost like a bitch in heat. Now is there something Juvia can help you with..Erza?" she replied as the implications took a few seconds to reach Erza's brain. _"That's right. I think Juvia is a masochist...likes to be punished and talking like that. I guess it's alright this time"_ Erza thought while blushing furiously. Even now, she couldn't help but notice how sexy Juvia looked in that position as Natsu fucked her from behind.

"Are...are you sure? I mean...I've never thought of another woman doing 'that'" she asked as Juvia simply nodded with a smile...before letting out another moan as Natsu hit a sensitive spot. "Juvia is sure...just as long as your return the favor" she blushed heavily as Erza climbed past her. Laying on her back before the rainwoman, Erza spread her legs giving Juvia access. Leaning forward slightly, Juvia gave a light lick to the folds of skin around Erza's glistening pussy, earning a soft moan from the woman. Knowing that it must feel good, Juvia started to lick and kiss some more as Erza started to play with her large breasts.

"Oh my god...that feels amazing!" Erza breathed out as she played with her erect nipples as Juvia continued to lick her womanhood. Looking past the blue haired woman, she locked eyes with Natsu who had eyes filled with absolute lust.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you both look right now" he grunted out before slapping Juvia's bare buttocks with a calloused hand. Leaning forward as he continued to fuck the woman before him, he leaned as close as he could to Juvia's ears. "So Juvia? How does she taste?" as said woman let out another moan before replying. "She tastes amazing! But Juvia thinks Erza needs a turn with Natsu...otherwise your rainwoman will melt!"

"Hmmm...I guess Erza can go for a ride" he smirked before pulling out of the girl as she collapsed down, panting from the heavy workout. Laying down on the bed, Natsu waited for Erza as she slowly crawled over to her boyfriend. Swinging a leg over his hips, she planted her feet on the mattress as she placed her hands on his muscular chest. Slowly easing herself down, she could feel his full nine inches enter her as she let out another moan.

"Damn...I forgot how big you are..." she replied lustily before starting to ride the man as she would rise up before slamming herself down again. Feeling a shudder race through her body, she couldn't help the next words. "OH FUCK! YOUR SO FUCKING BIG!" she yelled out loudly as the man reached up and brought her down for a kiss as the two lovers relentlessly fucked each other. Next to the two, Juvia was tracing fingers around her moistening core, giving herself a break as she watch the two continue to fuck. _"Those two look so...soo...sexy... Juvia needs to join in...after she catches her breath...after all, Natsu did fuck her like a whore just now"_ she thought as a light sheen of sweat could be seen clinging to her heaving breasts as she continued to pleasure herself...

* * *

Cana had finally reached Natsu's home before leaning forward, trying to catch her breath. Clutching the lacrima camera in her hands, she continued to gasp for air as sweat tricked down her forehead.

"God damn...I must've ran the whole way here..." she gasped out as she slowly stood up,her impressive bust still rising as she took deep lungfuls of air. Giving herself a few more minutes, she started to inspect her camera. Making sure it was fully powered, she double checked to make sure the flash component was removed. "Yeah...if Erza or Juvia catches me...I'm dead meat. But the payoff will be worth it in just blackmail and pranks alone" she told herself before a loud shout could be heard from the house.

"OH FUCK! YOUR SO FUCKING BIG!"

"Huh...sounds like Erza is having a good time" the brunette said quietly as she slowly opened the door. Sneaking in, she started to tip toe up the stairs as quiet as possible toward the open bedroom of a certain dragon slayer. Pressing herself against the wall, she praised herself on the complete stealth of her actions. _"I know I can't mask my scent. But hopefully he's too engaged to notice?"_ she thought before taking a deep breath. Slowly peeking around the corner, her eyes couldn't believe the sight. It was Erza riding Natus cow-girl style...as the red head kissed Juvia in passion with her eyes closed. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Cana raised the camera before snapping off numerous photos. Her work done, she slowly crept away down the staircase with the intention of developing the photographs right away. Reaching the door, she slowly opened it before closing it with a soft click as she emerged outside. Not wasting anytime, she started running as fast as she could with the biggest smile on her face. _"I got away with it...I GOT AWAY WITH IT!"_ she mentally cheered as she continued to race down the beaten path.

* * *

Breaking away her kiss with Erza, Juvia looked at the open door to the hallway. "Did any of you hear something?"

"No. I was busy riding Natsu and being kissed by you" replied Erza as she looked down at Natsu. "Did you hear anything?"

"I thought I heard some wood creak..but figured it was the bed. And before you ask, no I didn't smell anybody except for you two...it's quite overpowering" he replied before looking at the two beauties. "Now...who wants to get fucked on their back?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Juvia thinks it should be Erza...that way she can be fucked like the whore she is...and return the favor from earlier..." she said in a sexy voice before leaning down and licking one of Erza's erect nipples, eliciting another moan from the woman. Looking up into the red head's brown eyes, Juvia pulled away before promptly pulling the blushing mage off of Natsu. Pushing her onto her back, Juvia laid down on the busty female as their large breasts pressed against each other. Kissing her friend deeply as Natsu climbed off the bed to get to the right position. Juvia started to run her fingers along Erza's moist core as the woman arched her back, deepening the kiss. Pulling away after a full three minutes of heavy kissing and playing with the woman's clit, Juvia looked over her shoulder at the waiting male.

Moving to the side, Erza spread her legs as Natsu positioned himself at her lower entrance. "Damn...you two sure know how to show a guy a good time" he told the two before sliding inside the busty red head. Hearing a sharp gasp as he fully slid in, Natsu couldn't help but smirk. "You like that?"

Erza looked down at the man who was now fully inside her as her lust reached a new height. "Yes...Now fuck me like you mean it!" she commanded as the man started to pound into her. Looking over to Juvia, she could feel her cheeks heat with redness as the mentioned water mage climbed on top of her before lowering her glistening pussy near Erza's mouth. _"I can't believe I'm about to do this..."_ she thought before plunging her tongue into Juvia's core. Hearing the moaning of the woman, Erza figured she did something right as she continued to lick the folds of skin. _"It's not...too bad actually"_ she told herself while savoring the taste of her close friend.

Watching Juvia lower herself onto Erza's face, Natsu was overcome with renewed passion as he started pushing Erza's legs back as he looked into Juvia's reddening face.

"How does it feel, Juv?" he asked as he continued to fuck Erza relentlessly.

"Good...sooo good. It makes Juvia feel like a naughty bitch" she gasped as Natsu captured her in another kiss of passion before pulling away. "I bet your getting close?"

"Mhmmm" she agreed as she started to feel a build up in her loins.

"Well I think we should have Erza finish you off while I keep fucking her" he said huskily as he pushed the scarlet knights legs to the bed as he continued to pound her. "Hey Erza! You like being fucked like a slut?"

"Hmmmhmmm" she replied as she continued to pleasure Juvia with her tongue. _"Oh fuck! I'm getting so close!"_ she thought as she started to use her fingers and pink tongue in conjunction on the rain woman.

"Oh fuck! Juvia is gonna cum!" she squealed out as she felt herself release onto Erza's face. Climbing off after she finally regained control of her body, Juvia panted in exhaustion as a heavenly smile reached her face. "That felt amazing! Now Natsu has to make Erza feel good" she cooed while laying on the bed, basking in the glow. She had barely been laying there for thirty seconds before Erza started arching her back.

"SHIT! YOUR MAKING ME CUM, NATSU!" Erza screamed out as she felt the heat in her nether regions release onto the man's cock as he continued to pump in and out of her.

"Damn...you two finished before me" he replied as he pulled out of the panting woman who laid there, gasping for air.

"Well...I guess the two of us will have to do something about that?" panted Erza as she climbed off of the bed before walking over to Natsu. Giving him one last kiss, despite the fluids of Juvia clinging to her face, she sank to her knees as Juvia soon joined her.

"Juvia thinks you should share your warmth with herself and Erza" she suggested as the man started to stroke his member. "You sure you want it like this?" he asked as the two women nodded in agreement before Erza spoke up once more.

"Come on Natsu...shower our faces with your cum..." she begged with a lust filled voice as Juvia stuck her tongue out, hoping to catch the future seed. Seeing what her friend was doing, Erza followed her example as she pressed her face against Juvia's. Natsu quickened his hand motions, hearing the request from his girlfriends.

"OH FUCK! HERE IT COMES!" he shouted out seconds later as he released multiple hot streams of cum across the faces of the two women. Feeling the warmth splash against her cheeks, against her forehead, and across her tongue, Juvia smiled in satisfaction at pleasing her dragon. Looking over, Erza was equally as messy as a large strand had forced her left eye shut while a second strand had landed in some of her hair. Luckily, some of the white seed had landed in her mouth and around her lips. Running her tongue across her lips, Erza savored the salty taste before looking at her female friend.

"At first I wasn't sure about this...But it was alot of fun. I wouldn't mind doing it again, Juvia" she said while re-quipping some towels for the two of them.

"Juvia agrees! This was alot better than fighting over him!" she smiled as she wiped away the semen.

"Well I'm glad you two managed to come to an agreement...but for now...I'm gonna sleep" he said before starting to the bed. Feeling a hand clasp his own in a vice grip, he looked back to see Erza holding on to him.

"There will be no napping for you! I have a lot of pent up stress, and you will satisfy the both of us until we can't walk straight!" Erza commanded as Juvia nodded in agreement.

"So that's how it is huh? Well if you insist..." he replied while feeling himself 'rising' to the challenge. Stooping down, he quickly picked up both women before tossing them on the bed for round two as they squealed in delight...

* * *

Sam was walking through the city's park with a scowling Carla and a massively blushing Wendy. The poor girl was so red, you could almost see the steam wafting from her ears in embarrassment as she continued to listen to Sam.

"And that Wendy, is how babies are made. Now. Do you have an questions?" the brunette asked while looking over at the girl.

"Uh..no...not right now..." she replied shyly with a still red face.

"Well, if you do...just come to me alright?"

"A..alright"

"Honestly Sam, you didn't need to be so...thorough" Carla told the woman in a scolding voice.

"Actually, I did. Because now Wendy here will be able to make smart, informed decisions on this stuff when she gets older"

"She's only thirteen!" the cat shouted in annoyance as the trio continued to walk.

"Actually...I'll be fourteen in a few weeks"

"Really? Well I guess we should get you something nice when the day arrives? Maybe take you clothes shopping...er no. I hate shopping. Whatever. You can choose when the day arrives"

"You really mean that?"

"Sure I do. Just don't ask me to take you shopping"

"Do you really hate it that much?" asked Carla in curiosity.

"It's not that I hate it...its just sooo boring. All those girls and women puttering around trying on hundreds of outfits then just picking one. All so they can look pleasing to the eye of their boyfriends or husbands. And don't even get me started on those damn cheerleaders in the guild hall. 'Look at how cute I look Natsu' or 'Do my boobs look big in this, Natsu?" Sam mocked in an imitation of Mira while Wendy giggled at the older woman.

"So you've never worn anything like that?" Wendy asked with a soft smile.

"Just once...when me and Natsu had our very first date. Up til then, I'd actually never worn a dress"

"Wow! Really!?"

"Yup! But i guess it worked cause I totally fucked him that night!" she replied with a large smile at the memories in her head.

Letting out a deep sigh at the woman's words, Carla looked up to Sam. "You really don't have a sense of shame, do you?"

"Not really. No room for shame and embarrassment when your a soldier" she replied before spotting Erza's favorite cake shop. "Hey Wendy? Would you like to get a treat?" "Sure! But only if Carla and yourself get one too"

"I can do that" Sam replied as they started to walk across the street. _"GAH! What's wrong with me? I don't go to cake shops?"_ she told herself before an exhausted Cana ran up to the trio. The woman was covered in sweat, grime, and was breathing heavily as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Damn Cana, where's the fire?" Sam asked in a teasing tone.

"No...no fire. Just...the perfect way...to tease...Erza...and Juvia" she gasped out between deep lungfuls of air as she rest her palms on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Oh? Well now I'm curious" the soldier replied as Cana tried to smirk. "It's...not ready..yet. Tomorrow...when the...film develops...I'm gonna go home...shower" the resident lush finally replied before walking toward Fairy Hills at a slower pace.

"What was that about, Sam?" asked the young girl as they stood outside the shop.

"I dunno, but it sounds like it could be funny" she finished before walking inside with the other two closely following.

* * *

The visiting knight and Levy were walking through Magnolia Park in relative silence, as neither had spoken a word since leaving the guild hall.

"So how are you doing Erza? Now that you know the truth?" asked Levy as she settled on a bench near a small pond. Sitting down next to her, Erza looked at the still water before finally responding.

"Not so good. Seeing what you and your friends have been through...what my double has been through...it fills my dreams with nightmares"

"The locust will do that to you. I had nightmares almost every night when Jet and Droy first died...shit, I still do" Levy replied with a tired sigh .as Erza studied the shorter woman.

"Is there anything to make them go away? I just closed the chapter on the Tower two months ago, and now..."

"Now you realize there are far worse things out there? And you don't know what to do about it? That you might not be strong enough?" asked the script mage as Erza nodded her head.

"How does your guild deal with it? All the death and destruction? All the suffering?"

"Drinking alot for one... But that's probably not the answer you want. I guess...By believing that someday..the war will end. That all the people who have died...here and on Sera will have been worth it to destroy such evil...and by working together. Almost everybody in my guild has fought the locust, so we know how strong we need to be to keep fighting such evil" she paused before speaking again "At the end of the day though, we're still Fairy Tail...and we still try to help people, even if they are in another universe...sorry if that's not much of answer"

"It's alright. It's not an easy question" Erza finished before the two sat in silence.

"I'm sorry for killing you childhood friends" Levy said suddenly as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"It's...alright. I understand the situation was pretty bad."

"Doesn't make it any easier. Killing monsters is one thing. But killing your childhood friends is another"

"But from what I heard from my double, Jellal had broken Wally's mind. And Simon was so badly wounded..."

"Yeah...but I still saw the light go out from their eyes when I pulled the trigger. Those were someone's children, once. And I took away all their tomorrow's...that's gonna stay with me for the rest of my life..." Levy said as she started crying. Feeling herself in a warm embrace, she found herself crying into Erza's shoulder as the mentioned woman slowly stroked the blue hair.

"Levy...I'm not mad at you for that, alright? And I'm sure my double isn't either"

"I know...It's just I felt a little piece of myself die when I killed them" Levy sniffed as she broke away the hug while wiping her tears away before looking at Erza with a ghost of a smile. "Kinda funny. You ask to talk about stuff and I end up crying"

"I guess it is kind of ironic" Erza replied with a small smile as Levy stood up before looking at the setting sun.

"Erza...would you like to join me for some drinks at my place? I'd rather not drink alone"

"Of course. I'd love to" the red-head replied as the two started off to Fairy Hills.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"So your saying that Cait Shelter is located in the Worth Woodsea to the north?" asked the visiting Erza as she sat next to Lucy while looking across the table at the young dragon slayer and her cat.

"That's right! Are you really going to find the Wendy of your universe and bring her to Fairy Tail?"

"Are you kidding? As soon as I tell the Natsu and Gejeel of my universe, they wont be able to restrain themselves from seeking you out"

"Just make sure to keep those two in line. I'd hate for them to scare the poor girl" replied Sam before she slammed her head into the table.

"AHHH! SAM! Why did you do that!?" asked Wendy in panic as a small trickle of blood leaked from a tiny cut on the woman's forehead.

"Cause I feel myself getting soft around you...Gotta fix that" she replied before reaching out and punching Lucy in the jaw across the table.

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" yelled Lucy as she rubbed her bruising jaw before punching the woman in return.

"My problem is your blonde ass didn't get knocked out!" retorted the brunette before looking over at Wendy. "Life lesson number one, Wendy. Hit people that piss you off, cause you'll feel better afterwards" Sam instructed while giving a thumbs up.

"Like when that ice mage starts taking his clothes off?" asked the girl as she pointed to Grey, who had misplaced his shirt since arriving.

"Exactly! Why don't you go over and kick him? Tell him to put a shirt on while your at it too?" smirked Sam as Wendy quickly stood up and ran over to said ice mage...despite Carla's protests.

"Put some clothes on!" scolded Wendy as she kicked the man in the shin, causing him to topple over as he yelped in pain. Running back over to Sam, Wendy had a big smile on her face as she looked at the older woman. "Like that?"

"That was perfect! Way to go!"

"Why are you teaching her to hit my boyfriend!?" Lucy asked in exasperation as Erza just let out a beautiful laugh.

"You have to admit Lucy, nobody likes to see Grey naked...even if his habit is more subdued here than in my universe" replied Erza as Cana came up to the table with Mira in tow.

"Hey Sam? Think I could talk with you and Mira...alone?" asked the woman in the blue bikini top and capri pants.

"Uh, sure." she replied before following the other two women upstairs.

"I wonder what that's about?"asked Erza as she watched the three disappear upstairs.

"Who cares? Probably something to do with Natsu or something..." replied Lucy as she got up to go check on her boyfriend.

* * *

"So what's up Cana?" asked Mira as the card mage pulled something from her pockets.

"How would you two like to tease Erza and Juvia? Annndddd...maybe blackmail them?" she asked them in a serious voice.

"I'd love that. A chance to put red in her place every now and then would be great" admitted Mira as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! That makes this easier" replied Cana before she showed the two a certain photo of Erza, Juvia, and Natsu in the middle of a threeway.

"Ohh...I could really use this..." Mira said evilly as she reached out to grab it, only for Cana to jerk it away.

"This isn't free. You want copies of this? I want free food and booze for a week...and one job with just me and Natsu any time I want"

"Shit, I'll throw in an extra bottle of top shelf whiskey just for the hell of it" replied Sam as Mira extended a hand to close the deal.

"A week of free food and booze is a small price to pay. Although, you probably could've just asked him for the job thing. You didn't need to force me to agree" replied Mira as Cana clasped her hand in agreement.

"I know. I just wanted you to know I could take him away at anytime I want...like say, if your on a date with him?" she said in a smug tone.

"You wouldn't!?" Mira asked in a slight panic as Cana just smiled.

"I could...I mean, you were pretty mean that one day at dinner..." Cana thought out loud as she tapped a finger on her bottom lip in concentration.

"I'll make it two weeks of free food and booze!" Mira said in a panicky tone. She knew how hard it was to get Natsu on just a one on one date, and she wouldn't risk losing him on a day like that.

"Deal" replied Cana as the new parameters of the transaction were made. Handing over two copies of the photos, she smiled at the two.

"Now make sure to use these for only the best teasing opportunities or issues of blackmail. I expect only one or two uses of them before they lose shock value, so use it wisely...and make sure no other Erza's are around. You know how worked up she gets"

"So could I give copies to double's of myself?" asked Mira as Sam pocketed the photo into her back pocket.

"Don't see why not" Cana said with a shrug before turning to leave, heading down the stairs a few moments later.

"Fuck...I have to make sure to use this right" mentioned Mira as she also placed it in a pocket for safe keeping before looking over at Sam.

"You...you just want to tease her...don't you?"

"Damn your sexy ass I do. Teasing Scarlet is a great way to pass the time!" she replied with a smile before a look of dread passed over her eyes. "Shit...I really am getting soft" she grumbled before marching off downstairs.

"That's not a bad thing, Sam!" Mira shouted out after the woman had already disappeared downstairs. _"Heh, she doesn't realize it, but she has been smiling alot more"_ thought Mira before deciding to go make herself a late breakfast.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

Cana was sitting at the bar, nursing her third drink of the day. Sitting on the bar next to her was Happy, who had seeked out Cana's protection from the 'crazy cat girl' a label he had come up with for Milianna.

"She tried to dress me up in a suit, Cana...A SUIT!" Happy cried in panic as the brunette patted him on the head. "Don't worry happy, I think you look just fine the way you are. But maybe Carla would think you look handsome dressed like that?" she asked as the cat grew even more depressed.

"No. I asked her. She said I'd look even more foolish than I do now..." he replied as his ears tilted back in sadness.

"Well maybe when Natsu gets here, the three of us can go on a job? That would get you away from all of this"

"Thanks Cana! That's a great idea! But now we just need Natsu. I mean, it's almost noon, what could be taking him so long?" he pondered in contemplation as he crossed his little blue arms in a thinking pose. Within a minute of him asking that, the universe seemed to answer as the doors swung open to reveal Natsu supporting a heavily limping Erza and Juvia.

"AH! NATSU! Your finally here!" cheered Happy as he quickly took flight to the trio.

"Hey little buddy! Mind helping me get these two over to where the other girls are sitting?"

"Sure!" responded the little blue cat as he quickly sported his magical wings before lifting Erza over to the table with Lucy, Erza, Evergreen, Mira, and Sam. As soon as the mentioned mage had sat down, she immediately slumped over in exhaustion as Juvia soon joined her in an equally tired state. Looking over at her double, Erza couldn't figure out what happened.

"Are you two alright? You both look exhausted" she asked in worry as Juvia weakly rose a hand.

"Never better. Juvia is very satisfied right now..." her voice muffled as she spoke into the table top.

"I bet I know what the 'mighty' Titania did last night..." Evergreen mentioned in a smirk, having a chance to tease the red head.

"Shut up, Ever. Otherwise I'll punish you!" Scarlet replied as she tried to lift herself up from the table...before promptly falling forward once again.

"HA! You can't even lift yourself up, let alone walk" the woman with glasses teased with a smirk.

"So Erza...who won?" asked Mira in a knowing smirk as she looked at her friend. Locking eyes with the eldest Strauss sibling, Erza couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over her. _"Why do I have the feeling she already knows something? But that's impossible. Even for Mira"_ she thought before looking over at Juvia.

"It was a tie. And I will not discuss my love life with any of you for the remainder of the day" she tried to scold before a glass of water was set before her and Juvia.

"Here you two go. And if you need me I'll be talking with Levy about that dimension gun idea" said Natsu from the side of the table as he looked down at the sitting women.

"Hey Dragneel? How many times did you fuck these two?" asked Sam in curiosity as her fellow Gear's eye's widened in panic.

"Oh! Well since Erza was so insistent that I fuck them both until they couldn't walk...I fucked her seven times and Juvia six! We actually just finished around six this morning!" he said with a happy smile as the two mentioned girls started blushing heavily. Letting out a low whistle, Sam couldn't help but be impressed.

"Damn! Now that's some stamina! I'll have to try that sometime!" she replied as the knight struggled to sit up. "I'll destroy you for sharing intimate knowledge in public!" she chastised while keeping herself propped up on shaky arms.

"Oh yeah? You couldn't even beat Happy right now" Natsu told her with a genuine smile on his face.

"No, but I can still punish you for your lewd behavior!" shouted out the visiting Erza as she came to her double's defense, completely blindsiding Natsu with a right hook. The man hadn't even seen her stand up with a mixture of massive blushing, and anger in her eyes as he went flying to collide with the bar near a sitting Cana.

"Damn! You just got laid out!" cheered a laughing Cana as the whole scene started a wave of laughter through the guild hall.

"Tch! That idiot should know better than to say such things!" replied Erza as she looked down at her exhausted double.

"Thanks for punishing him...I owe you one" replied Scarlet as Juvia cried for her love, unable to do anything at the moment.

"Think nothing of it. I was happy to do that" Erza replied with a small amount of smugness in her voice of having finally bested Dragneel, even if it was for just a moment. Looking at the gathered mages, she smiled at them before looking at the clock on the wall.

'I didn't realize it was that late in the day already. I should really be getting back to my universe. After all, I need to go find a dragon slayer that need's help" she mentioned before turning to Levy. "I'll make sure to let my Levy know you'll be visiting in a few days to start working on the dimensional gun, alright?"

"Sound's good. And thanks...for talking yesterday"

"Think nothing of it. But what my guild has learned of the locust has lit a fire of determination to get stronger...in all of them. I will assist them in that endeavor as soon as I find Wendy" Erza told her as the script mage started to power up the IVD.

"That's good to hear...I hope none of you ever have to face an enemy like them, but if you do, it's better to be prepared" finished Levy as the spinning blue portal came into existence within a second. Giving one final wave to her double and friends, Erza returned to universe 200-ab.

* * *

 **Universe 200-ab. Fairy Tail.**

"Well Erza, how did it go? Did they manage to find Dragneel after that whole ordeal?" asked Makarov as he sat on the bar, nursing a frothing mug of beer. Practically the whole guild was here, even Gildarts who was now sitting next to his daughter, trying to spend time with the lush. Surprisingly, she was actually getting annoyed with him already, but decided to remain quiet to hear what Erza had to say.

"Well, Laxus was right. Jellal did end up dying. In fact the whole situation was way more bloodier than what I went through" she replied while standing in the middle of the hall.

"What do you mean? Wasn't I there with Lucy to help you out?" asked Grey as he sat next to Evergreen.

"Actually no. Besides my double, only Natsu, Juvia, and Levy fought at the tower. Not even Happy was there"

"You mean...I really fought along side you in such a hellish place?" asked the bookworm with widening eyes.

"Yes. You managed to kill Fukuro...but had to kill Simon and Wally. From what the other Levy told me, Simon was a mercy kill. Not much you can do when someones intestines are outside their body...and Wally just tried to murder your double. His whole brain had been rewired by Jellal"

"Holy shit..." whispered Elfman as he looked at the short girl in admiration.

"What about Juvia? She helped right?" asked the rainwoman as her friend nodded in agreement. "You did. Your double managed to kill Vildaldus with the help of Milianna"

"What about Dragneel? How many did he have to...kill?" asked Natsu as he sat next to Lucy and Mira.

"I don't know to be honest. I do know that he got stabbed through the chest right below his heart by Jellal, just as my double was sinking into the Lacrima. But from what Scarlet told me, just as she started to believe that was how she was going to die, something amazing happened. Dragneel unlocked the next level of dragon slaying magic...Dragon Force" she told her boyfriend as his eyes grew wide in amazement.

"You mean...he's already achieved it?"

"That's right, Natsu. From what she described, his body was covered in red scales, his eyes were golden yellow with tints of red...and his magical power sky rocketed. He managed to save her and lay a beatdown on Jellal, but unfortunately it was a new power and was very draining. This gave Jellal an opportunity to try and kill Dragneel, but luckily Levy showed up and shot his hand off. This gave Scarlet an opening to...chop his head off"

"Told you that guy wouldn't survive dealing with those mages' replied Laxus as he sat with Freed and Bicslow.

"What happened next?" asked Macao with Romero sitting at the table near him.

"Dragneel knocked my double out and told them to evacuate the tower, he stayed behind to absorb all the lacrima energy...he saved thousands of lives"

"Damn, I really need to meet this guy" responded Gildarts as he took a swig of beer.

"But I'm confused. How did they find Dragneel?" asked Lucy who was leaning against her dragon slayer.

"Actually he was found...by another dragon slayer" Erza replied with a smirk as Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus shot to their feet.

"You mean there's another one of us out there!?" Gajeel asked loudly as Erza turned to face him.

"That's right. Her name is Wendy Marvell and she healed his wounds before bringing him to the guild. While she is only near the age of fourteen, her healing magic is very impressive. They were very receptive of her, even Sam has taken a shine to her"

"Heh, I bet they were very happy to have Natsu back"

"Yeah...my double was very...forceful in spending time alone with him...along with Juvia" Erza said with a heavy blush as Mira looked at her with a teasing smirk.

"Oh? Did Scarlet and Juvia team up against Dragneel and your embarrassed now?"

"Shut up Mira! They were so sore they couldn't walk! Then he starts talking about it in the middle of the hall in front of the perverts!" Erza shouted to her friend in fury as her eye twitched.

"DAMN! Really? I like this guy even more!" Gildarts barked out in a happy tone before looking to Natsu. "You should do that with some of your girlfriends. That way you can tell me all about it" he finished with a thumbs up.

"Don't give him ideas!" chastised Erza as Mira hugged Natsu from behind.

"Why not, Erza? I mean there are five of us...so it's gonna happen sooner or later..." she replied impishly as she pressed her bosom into Natsu's back.

"Uh...Mira? Not that I'm not flattered, but shouldn't we be heading out to find this Wendy girl? I really want to meet another dragon slayer" he told the white haired girl as she broke off the embrace with a cute pout of her lips.

"Fine, but I'm coming with! Erza, you know where she is right?" asked Mira as her friend simply nodded.

"I do, but I think the three dragon slayers should also come along for this...I just hope Gajeel doesn't scare her"

"HEY! I'm not scary looking!" shouted the dark haired man as he glared at Erza.

"Enough wasting time! Now if you could lead the way, Erza?" asked Laxus as he joined the other slayers in a group.

"Indeed" she consented as the two women, three men, and one blue cat headed out to find a new member for their family. Just as they reached the door, Erza suddenly stopped before looking back at Levy.

"Levy. Your double will be visiting in a few days to start working on a 'dimensional portal gun' so prepare your research" she finished before leading the way out of the hall.

"Maybe I should go visit this Dragneel? Sound's pretty awesome" smirked Gildarts as he watched the group leave.

"Dad...he's been through alot. Like...seeing whole cities die and his friends butchered" Cana said softly as her dad looked at her.

"What do you mean? Isn't he alot like Natsu?"

"He used to be...I think you need to watch Juvia's lacrima...then you'll understand. Just, watch it at home okay? I can't watch it again" Cana told her dad before diving back into her drink, not wanting to talk anymore.

"What's she talking about, Makarov?" asked the ace of Fairy Tail as he looked at the old man on the bar.

"I think it's time you learned what the locust are, Gildarts..."

* * *

 **Universe 137-C Five minutes after Erza's departure.**

 **"** Erza?"

"Yes, Milianna?" replied the red head as she slumped over the table, still to sore to even sit up straight.

"I...uh..decided to join Fairy Tail...if that's still okay?"

"Of course it is! And that's wonderful!" she replied with a happy smile at her childhood friend. Turning to look at Wendy and Carla who were walking around the hall, introducing themselves to the other members, it seemed pretty apparent what they had decided.

"So Wendy, have you decided on staying?" asked Sam who was sitting at the bar with Cana.

"You bet! It's lots of fun here and there are so many powerful mages!" she agreed with a large smile as Happy landed near Carla.

"Your gonna join! Cool! Now we can have lots of fish together, Carla!"

"In your dreams, tomcat" Carla replied coldly as Happy flew off to Natsu with tears in his eyes.

"NAATTSUUUU! Carla's being mean!" he wailed as he landed in his fathers arms.

"Don't worry about it buddy! I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually!" he told his adopted son as Makarov hopped on the bar.

"Let's hear it for our two new members and throw a party the likes of Magnolia hasn't seen in years! It's time to PARTY!" the old man cheered as the guild erupted into cheers and laughter. Sadly, it was short lived as the guild hall doors burst open revealing a platoon of Rune Knights.

"Natsu Dragneel! You will come with us!"

 **Alright! I think that should be a great cliffhanger! And damn, this is another long one! 25k my readers! Alright so when I first started writing this I was thinking how to make this like canon...then realized how stupid that sounded. I throw canon out the window so I don't have to follow it! Also, we got to see Levy step up and help out in the tower! And Wendy makes an earlier appearance! Oh, and how did everybody like Natsu's convo with Igneel. Now before you freak out, those will occur very rarely since it takes alot of Igneels magic to talk. Also...threeway with the two beauties and Natsu! longest sex scene yet! Think it was close to 3,000 words by itself! One more thing, I've decided on doing two oneshots then a COG chapter..unless I have massive inspiration! But since I can't really decide on which one shots to write next, I'll post a poll of five choices and let you guys decide! So there is one up right now on my page so make sure to vote! Alright...think that's it! Make sure to review since it fuels my writing veins! Or message me! I'll make sure to reply. BTW, next chapter will be just a normal chapter with jobs, building up some relations with Cana and Natsu...and possible bets between Sam and Lucy. The following chapter will be Halvo Bay.**

 **"How did I do, Happy?"**

 **"Well...there was nowhere near enough fishing! But I met my future girl...Carla's sooo pretty..."**

 **"You know she doesn't like you right?"**

 **"Shut up!" *slaps thehappy with a smelly fish***

 **"NOW HAPPY IS IN CONTROL!" *lightning flashes***

 **"Gimme that!"**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	22. Alliance

**Alright! So this is chapter 22! This will be more of downtime/some jobs chapter while next will be another COG mission. Dunno how it will look at the end, but we will see! Oh! Surprisingly, alot of readers really, really loved the whole Natsu/Natsumi/Lucy three way in my one shots! So if you haven't read it yet, you should! Some people have even suggested she join the small harem, but who knows? But the one thing that kinda bums me out is getting...four or five reviews for the whole Tower of Heaven thing...makes the Happy kinda sad...and dangerous! MWAHAHAHA! lol. One more thing! The poll will stay up till after this chapter ends. ONE MORE THING! I SWEAR! I'm looking for an artist to draw a picture of COG Natsu with the facial scar and lancer so I can use it as my story image. While InfernoDarkness is working on one, I don't wanna pressure him too much with his college stuff and his already four or five stories. I worry the poor guy will burn himself out. So if your a good artist, PM me and we can work out details**

 **I still don't own Gears of War/Fairy Tail, or any other possible universe.**

 **Chapter 22: Alliance**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail...**

"What do you mean he has to go with you!? He just saved thousands of lives by stopping that crazy bastard's tower!" screamed out Erza as she quickly leveled her rifle at the group of knights while trying to prevent her muscles from trembling. Seeing the rest of Echo and many of the gathered mages gathering magic in their hands, Erza tightened her grip on the rifle as she stared down the group of soldiers.

"ERZA! EVERBODY! Stand down!" shouted Natsu as he forced the rifle down. Glaring at the gathered mages, they quickly powered down their respective magics as Natsu quickly turned to the knights.

"Now what the hell do you want with me? And I suggest you choose your words carefully" he said while staring down at the sweating knight with an even eye.

"I..er..yes.. Perhaps I was too hasty with my words. The council has requested your presence for the trial of Ultear Milkovich." the young lieutenant replied shakily as he stared at the man.

"That's it? Why didn't you just say so from the beginning?" he asked with a chuckle before looking at his girlfriends. "This could take awhile, so why don't you just have a fun day?"

"Hell no. We'll come with and help with this" Sam said sternly as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Sam...I appreciate it, but this will be just me talking with a bunch of old bastards." he responded with a smirk.

"Pfft. Fine. Do what the fuck you want" she told him in a short tone before heading to the bar, grabbing a drink next to Cana.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Natsu?" asked Juvia as she looked on in worry while still sitting at her table.

"I'll be fine, Juv. I'll be back in a few hours" he smiled at her before walking through the guild doors, followed by the rune knights.

"...Well, at least he wasn't arrested this time.." muttered Grey as he sat down near Lucy, Wendy, and Happy.

"He was arrested before?" asked the young girl as Carla stood on the table to listen in.

"Yeah...he...stopped someone from hurting his family" Lucy said with a smile before Sam walked over with a drink in her hand.

"Don't sugarcoat it, blondie. At least be honest with the young woman" stated the leader of Echo squad before sitting down across from Wendy. Giving the girl a steady stare, Sam gave a small smirk.

"Basically Wendy, my boyfriend executed a guild master in the middle of the street"

"Why...why would he do something like that? I thought Natsu was nice" she said with a downcast look.

"Natsu is nice...to his friends and people he cares about. But to his enemies he is quite merciless. If you were ever in danger, he would not hesitate to kill the threat"

"Was...that guild master a threat?" the girl asked in a small tone.

"He was. If he had gotten his way, most of us probably would have died along with thousands in the city" said Mira as she butted in the conversation.

"And Natsu...stopped this man?'

"He did"

"Then...I'm glad" the girl told her new guildmates as Sam gave her a smile.

"I knew you were cool. Now how about I take you on your first job? Show you the ropes?" asked the Sergeant while she slowly stood up.

"Really! Can Carla come with?" asked Wendy as she walked next to Sam up to the job board.

"Sure kid, why not?" the older woman shrugged before scanning the jobs available. _"Hmmmm. I want one with low risk, but something she can accomplish herself..."_ the woman told herself before spotting something right up her alley. Grabbing the sheet of paper, Sam looked down at the job description.

 **Reward: 30,000 Jewel**

 **Job: Assist in the rebuilding of a garden wall at 9th and Harvest Street. Building materials will be provided.**

"How about this one, Wendy?" asked Sam as she handed the job request to the young woman as Carla flew up to see for herself.

"I think that would be a perfect first job for you" mentioned the cat as Wendy nodded in agreement.

"You think so? I thought all jobs were fighting monsters and stopping bad guys?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Not all of them. In fact, only about a third of these jobs are bandit or monster related. But this will be a great way to earn some experience without any sort of danger. Plus, we will be helping some people"

"Alright Sam, if that's what you think is best..."

'sigh' "We really need to work on that confidence of yours..." replied Sam as she handed the mission request to Lisanna at the bar.

"Hey, me and Wendy are taking this job, gonna show her how it's done"

"That's nice of you Sam" the youngest Strauss replied as she registered the job. "Alright, your all set to go! Have fun!" the woman cheered as the two headed toward the main doors.

"It's really a shame Wendy has to listen to some brunette skank for her first job. I would obviously be the better choice" stated Lucy as she leaned against a nearby pillar.

"Got something to say...bitch?" Sam replied with a glare as Wendy and many other members took a few steps back.

"Yeah. I think you'll be a terrible teacher and the poor girl won't learn anything!" as the two came within a foot of each other, staring the other down.

"You think so huh? Well if your so sure, how about a little wager?" the Gear replied as the whole guild held their breath. They all remembered the fury of Sam in the 'Lucy' outfit...and it scared them.

"I'm listening...tomboy bitch" _"This is perfect! I'll beat her again and really humiliate her!"_

"If me and Wendy finish our job first, I win and you have to do whatever task I say. If you win, I have to do whatever you say. But you need to choose a job of equal difficulty and in Magnolia. Also, I won't be helping Wendy in the slightest, Carla will watch the whole thing"

"DEAL! I'm gonna make you regret this Sam!" Lucy replied before the two girls shook on the bet. "Now wait here for me to pick something. It wouldn't be fair if you had a head start" replied the blonde as she scanned the board before picking a mission of equal difficulty.

"A lost book retrieval? All right..." stated Lisanna as she registered the job. _"That mission has been up for weeks! Nobody wants it cause of the rumors surrounding that lost bookl"_

"Ready to lose, bitch?" Lucy snipped out with confidence as the three mages lined up at the doorway.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, you fucking pornstar" replied the brunette hotly before feeling a tug on her arm. Looking to her side, she saw Wendy looking at her feet nervously.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sam? I've never done a job before..."

"Don't worry, I have faith in ya" the older woman smiled down at her as the two looked each other in the eyes. _"She...has faith in me? Then...I can't let her down!"_

"Alright! I'll make you proud, Sam!" she said with a burst of confidence as the woman promptly gave a thumb up before looking at a nearby Happy.

"Happy. How about a countdown?"

"Sure thing, Sam!" replied the little feline as he hovered above the trio. "Three. Two. One...and GO!" he cheered out as the three mages and Carla raced off to complete the newest bet.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"Alright Wendy. You understand what needs to be done?" asked Sam as she stood near the pile of building materials and tools. The two were standing in the back yard of the home, as Carla kept watch to make sure Sam didn't cheat on the bet. Next to her was a table with refreshments, provided by the elderly couple that had posted the job. As Carla looking around, she noticed the yard was bordered on three sides by the fencing of other homes, just leaving the side next to the street exposed.

"I do. Dig a hole every three feet, then sink a support beam into the hole. Once that's done, I have to nail three boards across every section until I finish"

"Good. Now get to work. And keep in mind, I won't be helping at all. So if you have a problem, you have to figure it out yourself...understand?"

"YUP!" the girl said happily before grabbing a shovel and starting on her first hole to dig. Watching the girl work, Sam stood near Carla as the two watched.

"I still can't believe you made her first job into a bet with that Lucy girl..." the white cat mentioned in disbelief.

"She started it. I was planning on helping to be honest. But then the blonde had to open her mouth" Sam replied with an irritated tone.

"Do you two fight all the time?"

"Pretty much. When I first joined, I could kick her ass easily and that pissed her off to no end, so...she started training and soon was matching me in strength"

"So then you hate her for that?"

"Nah, I don't hate Lucy. She's just so...ditzy and shit that it bugs the hell outta me. I'm actually impressed with the progress she's made, just don't tell her I said that" smirked the brunette as she took a sip of water from her glass.

"I see...so why have you taken a shine to Wendy?"

"Because I want her to have a role model, to make her strong, to make sure she can do anything she sets her mind too...and to make sure she has a family" she said the last part softly.

"Don't you have family, Sam?"

"Not anymore...the locust killed them all when I was six. Now Echo and those idiots back at the guild are my family...I know I don't say it to them, but I think they all know" the Gear finished as she admired the sky dragon's work. Already, Wendy had almost every support beam in the ground, compacting the earth around each one.

"Impressive. I didn't think she'd be this far already. At this rate, We're gonna beat that blonde!" the brunette stated as the two continued to watch Wendy work.

* * *

With Lucy...

"GRRRRR! Why the hell did I start this bet!? This job completely sucks!" cried the blonde mage as she slogged through the swamp toward the small shrine in the middle. Swatting another bug that landed on her arm, Lucy continued to grumble about the state she was in. She was sweaty, covered in grime, mud caked her boots, and scratches adorned her arms from a multitude of branches. While this job had looked easy on paper, it was actually quite the pain in the ass. Not only did the client give shitty directions, but in order to complete the job, Lucy had recover it from a derelict shrine that was in overgrown swamp land. The only shining light was the fact there were no monsters, bandits, or anything to fight as she continued to slog through the muck.

After another twenty minutes of walking later, she finally spotted a small stone structure through the foliage. Pushing a low hanging branch out of the way, the blonde let out a sigh of relief. "Finally! I thought I would never find this damn place!" she said loudly in irritation before climbing onto the cracking stone floor. Taking a look around, moss, vines, and roots had overgrown most of the small shrine as she walked toward the central pedestal. Looking down, she saw an old, leather-bound book with faint gold letters for the title.

"A New Perspective. Well, I guess this is it?" she told herself before slowly picking it up and placing it in her side bag. Holding her breath for any unseen traps, Lucy exhaled after a minute passed, realizing nothing unfortunate would happen. "Thank god for small favors..." she muttered before turning and stepping down into the muck once again. Letting out another weary sigh, she started to walk forward as her boots squelched with every footfall...

Two hours later...

"What do you mean you don't want the book!" Lucy yelled back at the older woman with graying brown hair.

"I changed my mind. I realized how foolish it was to pine after a book that carries the stigma of a curse. So you can keep it if you'd like" the older woman of fifty years replied.

"But I just slogged through swamp, mosquitoes, and who knows what else to find the damn thing! It took hours to find!" Lucy replied hotly.

"I know and I'm sorry. Here, I've doubled the reward since you did complete the task in a timely manner...and for your trouble" said the elder as she handed Lucy 60,000 jewel.

'sigh' "Fine. But If you come asking for this book back later, your not getting it! And..uh thanks for doubling the reward" Lucy replied before heading back to the guild hall in a fast run. _"If I hurry, I can still beat Sam! Building a fence will take them hours!"_ she thought while running through the streets. Minutes later, she approached the guild doors before kicking them open in one kick. "YES! I MADE IT BACK BEFORE HER!" the blonde cheered as the guild took in her sweaty and grime covered clothes.

"Oh, hey blondie! I was starting to worry!" replied Sam from the bar as Wendy sat next to hear, eating a slice of blueberry cheesecake for a job well done.

"NOOOOO! I LOST!" the blonde cried as she sank to her knees in defeat.

"Fraid' so! But don't worry, the bet won't go into effect till 8:00 a.m. tomorrow!" the brunette cheered while raising a drink to her lips as Cana leaned in close to whisper. "Your planning that 'Elegant Fairy' thing? Aren't you?" the lush asked in a soft whisper as Sam simply nodded.

"Wait a second! How do I know you didn't help Wendy!?" Lucy asked while pointing a finger at the trio.

"I was there the whole time, Lucy. Sam didn't lift a single finger or offer any advice. Wendy completed the task by herself" replied Carla as Wendy simply smiled at the acknowledgement.

"I see...well congrats on your first job Wendy. Now I am going home to shower and relax before Sam presents me with some fresh horror tomorrow" said Lucy in a calmer tone before turning and walking back out of the guild hall.

"Just what are you planning on doing to her?" asked Elfman as he sat near Evergreen at a nearby table.

"Oh...it's a surprise..." she replied with an ominous tone.

"I almost feel sorry for her" butted in Erza who was slumped over a table with Juvia, Glenn, and Sue. _"I really shouldn't have faced down those rune knights. My legs feel like jelly right now...damn that boyfriend of mine. And I still can't believe what I did with Juvia..."_ the red-head told herself as she looked at her thoroughly wrecked friend.

 _"_ You think Natsu will be alright?" asked Sue as she sat next to Glenn, who was helping himself to a bacon cheeseburger with fries. Swallowing his food after a few more chews, Glenn looked at her with a steady smile.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine. They just want him as a witness...not like he's on trail...again" he finished before taking another bite. After another few seconds of chewing he looked over at the brown haired woman. "So...uh...Sue? I know it's getting cooler at night with fall right around the corner, but would you..uh...like to walk around the park later?"

"Glenn Parks...are you asking me out on a date?" the shorter woman teased with a smile.

"I...think so? I've never actually been on a date before..."

"That would be lovely. I would love to go with you"

"ALRIGHT GLENN! YOUR THE MAN!" shouted out Elfman from his nearby table before being yanked down by Evergreen.

"Do you have to spoil the moment!" she chastised as her boyfriend rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Ever. I just get so excited when something nice happens between two of our members"

"How did I ever get with a lunk-head like you?" she asked the air with a small smile. _"He really is a big softy...I'm so glad he's mine"_ she thought to herself before looking over at Mira. The woman was sitting with her sister and Happy, just chatting away as the evening started to set in.

"That Natsu better be back before nighttime! I want to cuddle with him tonight!" Mira said loudly as Lisanna looked at her oddly.

"But isn't it Sam's turn? Or will Cana be there now? Your relationship is sooo confusing, Mira" the younger sister asked as Happy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! You all need to organize a chart or something...or at least sound-proof the walls...I can hear **EVERYTHING!** " the little blue cat said with a look of horror before Lisanna grabbed him in a tight hug.

"You poor little guy! If that every happens again, you just come stay with me, okay?" said Lisanna as she started petting his head and scratching him behind the ears.

"Huh...I never really thought about that stuff to be honest" replied Mira as she looked at her fellow girlfriends. _"This is something we need to work out since Cana is now vying for spot number five. And...I guess the wall's could use some sound-proofing. Just have to wait for him to get back I guess..."_ she concluded before her thoughts drifted to a certain dragon slayer...

* * *

 **The magical council chambers...**

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Natsu" said Yajima as he sat at the head of the council chambers.

"Yeah, no problem" replied the pinkette as he looked around the chamber. Not surprisingly, Jellal's and Ultear's seats were empty as his eyes quickly scanned the room. "Say...where's Org? Usually he's spitting rivets at me already?"

"Ah yes...Org was found murdered in his chambers. We believe at the hand of Jellal"

"I see. While I'm sorry he's dead, your knights mentioned something about Ultear?"

"Indeed. She has been accused of being an accomplice to Jellal Fernandez. You are here at her request for a defense...which I think to be a waste of time" muttered a second man on the council as he gave a nod to one of the knights. Watching the man leave, Natsu remained silent before the former councilwoman was marched into the chambers. The knight had quickly left the chambers, leaving the defendant with Natsu and the councilors. Looking over, Natsu could see she was currently shackled by a pair of magical restraints as she stepped up to the podium.

"Ultear Milkovich. You are charged as a willing accomplice to Jellal Fernandez. This crimes include falsifying reports, assisting dark guilds, theft of council funds and resources...and lastly murder. As you requested, we have summoned Natsu Dragneel here for your defense. Bear in mind, you will not speak unless directly asked, understood?" finished Yajima as he looked down at the prisoner.

"Yes...I understand" Ultear replied in a level tone as she bowed her head.

Turning his head, Yajima looked at Natsu before speaking. "Natsu Dragneel. You have worked with Ultear in the past, what was your impression of her?'

"She's a pretty good person. To be honest, I've probably done worse than she has...but I have a question for you all" he finished as he locked eyes with the new leader of the council.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why is she in chains in the first place? I mean, she's a double agent that's been feeding me information when she can" he asked in a calm tone as most of the councilors stared down in shock, mouth's agape at the news.

"What do you mean she's a double agent!?" the short man asked loudly.

"Just what I said. She even provided some valuable intel to help take down Jellal...her so called...'partner' But now you fools have blown her cover!" he yelled hotly before continuing. "Because of this woman, my Erza is **ALIVE...** because of her, myself and my comrades were able to take down that bastard and save thousands of lives! And now your charging her on bullshit charges because you have nobody else to blame for you failures! Now her supposed masters will find out and kill her family because of your idiocy!" he shouted as many of the councilors reeled back from his words.

"Is this true, Ultear?" asked Yajima as he studied the woman for any signs of lies.

"It is. I believed Natsu was the only one to help me in my situation. But as soon as they hear of my capture..they'll kill her" she answered truthfully as Natsu cleared his throat to speak again.

"Now Yajima, I'll be truthful here...you guys just fucked up. Not only did you have a spy and dark mage on the council, but your leader was murdered right under your noses. Luckily for you all, I have an idea on how to save some of your reputation. Now it wont be perfect, but it should save your careers" he stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm listening" replied the elderly man as he watched the man before him.

"Basically, pin the whole thing on Jellal. The murder of Org, the Etherion Cannon...everything. Say he planted evidence on Ultear to use as a scapegoat while he made an escape. But luckily, she used her wits to give me information on where he was going right before her false arrest. This in turn let Fairy Tail take him down before he could carry out his horrible plans"

"Do you really think that will work?' asked one of the other members as they looked down at the man.

"Somewhat. Obviously, the people will want reforms and new regulations because of this mess. Or...you can throw her in jail, lose your jobs, and see the council disbanded"

"I see...and what of Ultear?"

"That's mainly up to her. You could give her back her job, or cut her loose" Natsu replied with a shrug before continuing. "Me personally, I'd let her keep the seat. That way, she can still keep tabs on all the crap she did before"

"Very well. If you could escort miss Milkovich from the room, Natsu? We have a decision to make" finished Yajima as the soldier gave a nod before guiding the woman outside the chambers.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

"I can't believe you actually got all the charges dropped...and my job back" mentioned Ultear as the two walked toward the train station. Night had fallen in the city of Edo, bringing out the stars and the glow of street lamps as they continued to walk.

"All I did was tell the truth. You are a good person that has just been in shitty situations. Sometimes...all you can do is try to survive the best you can. I do advise on keeping a low profile for awhile though" he mentioned with a sideward glance.

"I'll keep that in mind...and try to be more helpful in the future"

"Don't worry about it" he mentioned with a wave of his hand as they came to the train platform. Spotting the open door, Natsu climbed up the short steps into the train before turning to look over his shoulder. "Take care Ultear. I hope someday you can put all this shit behind you and spend time with Meredy"

"Me too...and thanks again for all your help. It's probably the nicest thing anybody's ever done for me" she mentioned while looking at the man.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go getting all soft on me" he smirked before moving away from the doorway. Moments later, the door slid shut as the last train of the night started to pull away from the station, heading for Magnolia.

 _"Too bad he's got all those women in his life already...I could really see the appeal. Oh well, maybe in another universe"_ she thought with a small smile before turning and heading back to the council chambers, ready to resume her duties.

 **Several hours later...**

Natsu finally walked into his home at around two in the morning, trying to be as quiet as possible as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Easing the door open, he saw the sleeping form of Mira as she slept soundly, wrapped in the blankets of the bedding. _"So does she officially live here now? I mean, she does have a room...but still stay's at her house too? Whatever. I'm too tired to care about this shit right now"_ he finished before easing out of his boots, pants, and shirt. Climbing into the bed with just his boxers, he wrapped an arm around Mira as he nuzzled next to her.

"Mmmmhh...Natsu?' she asked sleepily while feeling the warmth of her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm so late coming home. Now go back to sleep" he told her as he tried to follow his own instructions.

"Okaayy..." she whispered softly as the two quickly fell into slumber...

* * *

 **The next day...**

Sam was in a great mood as she walked down the street toward Lucy's apartment. After a great breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon prepared by Mira and Natsu, she had decided to go cash in on her victory with the blonde. Walking past numerous stalls and shops that were just opening on this brisk fall day, Sam let out a small shiver as the chill bit at her skin. "Damn...Might need to get a jacket soon" she told herself as she glanced at the changing colors of the leaves on several trees. Taking a glance across the canal at the place of the battle with the locust this summer, she could see numerous structures rising with construction crews working on bringing new homes and business to the city. Looking past all that, she could see the beginnings of a large memorial site and park for all the people that lost their lives at the hands of the locust. Even now, she could see the new roadways that would bracket the large park. Eyeing the large statue of Natsu and Juvia clasping hands in the final moments before they did their unison raid, Sam nodded her head toward whoever picked that image. Even the shrapnel in his side was present as she studied the distant statue for a few more moments. _"If there was ever an image to choose, that would be it. Those two were prepared to die. They had no idea that another portal would open...that girl really deserves a promotion"_ she told herself before shaking her head and continuing onward to Lucy's. After another five minutes of walking, she arrived below the window of the blonde before a smirk graced her beautiful face. "I think it's time to mess with the blonde.." she told herself before starting to climb the vines toward the second story. Grasping the windowsill, Sam pulled herself up before pulling the swinging window open. Glancing down, she could see the celestial mage still sleeping soundly in her lingerie.

"MORNING BLONDIE!" Sam yelled out with a smirk as Lucy sat up in panic.

"GAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"" Lucy shouted before tumbling from the bed in a tangle of blankets and bed sheets.

"I'm here to collect my debt. After all, you did lose yesterday" the brunette replied as she leaned against the window-frame.

"Couldn't you have at least knocked at the door!?" Lucy asked in a huff as she stood up to glare at the woman in her window.

"Nah. No fun in that" she replied before climbing into the apartment and taking a seat on the couch.

"Sure, yeah...just invite yourself in..." the blonde replied in an exasperated tone before heading toward the bathroom. "I'll take a shower then you can subject me to whatever hell you have planned"

"Don't worry, I will. Just don't keep me waiting" the brunette replied with a teasing smirk as Lucy slammed the door. "Yeah...she's gonna be soooo pissed" as the sound of running water filled the apartment...

* * *

"OH HELL NO!" screeched out Lucy as the two women stood in front of the 'Elegant Fairy' offices.

"A bet's a bet, Lucy. And this is what I want you to do" replied Sam as Lucy slowly took a step backwards.

"But I figured walking around in a bikini or something! Not posing nude in a magazine!" she yelled back hotly as Sam gained a frown on her face. "So your backing out, huh? I guess we can let the guild know your just a chickenshit blonde that doesn't keep her word"

"NOOOO! I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES!" she glared back before running a hand through her blonde locks. _"DAMN DAMN DAMN! I either do this or basically go back on my word...GRRRRR! DAMMIT!_ " she thought in frustration before marching toward the double doors of the modern looking building. "Come on, Sam. The least you can do is be in the same room with these perverts" she replied hotly as the other woman joined her at the front desk.

"How can I help you ladies?" asked the secretary behind the counter as Sam pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket before slamming it down on the counter.

"Yes. My friend here is interested in posing nude for your magazine. Your still doing walk-ins right?" asked the brunette as the other woman looked over the advertisement.

"Oh my. This is an older one. The job actually pays 300,000 jewel now and that doesn't include royalties from the sales"

"Hear that? I just made you a nice chunk of cash" Sam replied cheekily as Lucy just glared back.

"Shut up, Sam" as the trio of women walked toward the back of the studio.

 **thirty minutes later...**

"Alright Lucy. Now I need you to lay down on the hood of this magic mobile and give me a sexy pose!" instructed the photographer as a topless Lucy did as she was told. Pushing her breasts up with one arm, she used the other to prop up her head as she laid on her side, giving a sexy smile.

"Perfect!" the man shouted as he snapped off numerous photos. "Now I need you to lose the underwear and lean against the bumper" he told the blonde as Sam giggled in the background.

"Oh shut the fuck up Sam!" shouted Lucy as she pulled off her panties before spreading her legs. Propping one foot up near the right headlight, her womanhood was in full view, a little tuft of blonde hair above the pink opening as her hair fell across her right breast. _"Damn that Sam...I'm going to get her for this..."_ she thought to herself as the man spoke up once more.

"That's great! Keep that pose!" he told her as she leaned back and cupped her breasts with a sly wink as more flashes of light encompassed the room. And on it went for the next two hours as Lucy posed in skimpy lingerie, see through nightgowns, and with all manner of props from a witches broomstick all the way to well known beer and whiskey brands.

Leaning over a barrel with her breasts swinging free, Lucy gave one more smile as the man flashed off the last of the photos. "AANNND...WE"RE DONE! The magazine should be out within a few days!" he told the blonde as he quickly ran off before returning with a stack of jewel paperbacks. "Here you go! Three hundred thousand as promised!" he said happily before running off to start his editing.

"Let's get the fuck outta here" Lucy grumbled as she quickly got dressed while Sam laughed behind her.

"I don't see what the big deal is? I had a great time" replied the Gear as the two exited the magazine studio onto the street.

"That's because you got to stand there while I was spread-eagle half the time!" Lucy ranted as she turned on the woman. "In fact! I think we need to establish some rules with our bets!"

"Oh? And what would these rules be?"

"First and foremost...no sexual stuff! I don't need to lose anther bet and you make me have sex with Freed or something!"

"That seems fair...And I suppose nothing overly dangerous like...jumping off cliffs or something..."

"You weren't...planning that, were you?" asked the blonde as the two walked down the street.

"Nah. Just an example. And I dunno if this is weird or not...but share a meal after a fight or bet? Loser buys?"

"I can live with that...and just so you know, I'll be winning the next time" Lucy smirked as she eyed her rival.

"Looking forward to it...blondie" Sam told her rival as the two arrived at the guild hall. Pushing the doors open, the two were greeted by their friends before taking a seat near Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Grey.

"Yo, Dragneel. What's up?" asked Sam as she studied the man across from her.

"Not much. Just gonna say bye to Levy before she heads to 200-ab...OH DAMN! Almost forgot!" as he quickly stood up before walking over to the shorter woman who was gathering her notes. Pulling several rolls of paper from his re-quip space, he placed them on the table near her belongings. "Here you go Lev. My notes and ideas for a portal gun. Don't have to use them, but I figured they could help" he told her as she nodded nervously.

"Something wrong?" asked Natsu as she finished packing up everything she would need.

"Not really...its just...they're still alive there. What if I freak out or something?" she asked in worry as Gajeel stood nearby.

"You'll be fine, Pip. They all know what you've been through...but if it doesn't work, you can always portal back" the black haired teen told the woman who nodded in agreement.

"Your right...I need to face this since it looks like we will be working with them alot" she finished before activating the IVD. "Hold down the fort, guys. Hopefully something comes of this" she said with a small wave before stepping through the shimming, blue vortex.

"Think she'll be alright?" asked Gajeel as he looked at the empty space.

"Yeah...she's pretty tough" he replied before hearing approaching footsteps. Turning his head, he saw Cana standing there with a job request in hand.

"Natsu? Would you like to go on a job with me? The rewards 400,000 jewel and its a monster elimination quest near Barron Springs" she smiled at the man before her.

"Sure. But where exactly is that? I don't recall the name" he asked the brunette.

"It's about a day's travel by train to the north of the country. I don't know the route by road though..."

"Don't worry, train's fine" he smiled before looking at Sam. "HEY SAM! Wanna come with?" he shouted across the hall.

"Nah. I'm going on a job with cat-girl and Erza in a little bit. And before you ask, Mira and Juvia are out shopping..."

"Pfft. Fuck that. No way I'm getting mixed up in that..." Natsu said darkly before turning back to Cana. "Well, lets stop by your place to pick up what you need" instructed Natsu as the two walked out.

"NATTSSSUUUU! WAIT FOR ME!" yelled out Happy as he flew after his father while the guild members continued with their day.

"Sam? I didn't know we were doing a job together?" asked Milianna as she sat down across from the woman.

"I was actually trying to give Cana some alone time with Dragneel...kinda owe her one. Plus Erza is kinda...banged up still. But if you want, we can go on one with Wendy and Carla?"

"Sure! I think I saw the perfect one!" cheered out the former tower resident as she ran over to the job board.

"You want to do another job already?" asked Wendy as she looked up at the older woman.

"Sure. Why not? But as soon as we get back, I'm gonna start training you in hand to hand. Really gotta toughen you up"

"You...want to train me?"

"Damn right! Of course...you could be a candy-ass and say no..." Sam trailed off as she looked down at the young woman.

"NO! I want to be strong just like you and Natsu!" she said loudly as determination danced in her eyes.

"Good. But first we have a job to do" replied the woman as the four made their way toward the next job.

 **One hour later...**

"Still don't know why I couldn't just come up and help you pack" asked Natsu as he carried Cana's duffle bag over his right shoulder.

"You know the rules of Fairy Hills. No boys in the dorms" she replied as the two approached the train station.

"Geez...it's not like I was gonna walk in and fuck ya" he muttered.

"Oh? And why not? Am I not pretty enough?" she asked in fake anger with a smile.

"That's exactly it! You figured me out" he teased back as he bought the train tickets for their journey.

"It's not like you could handle me anyway" Cana stated as she took her seat in the private room as Natsu stored her luggage.

"Sounds like a challenge. Too bad we decided on taking this slow" he said with a smile before sitting down next to Happy.

"If you two try making babies or something, I'm leaving" replied Happy as he leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry little buddy. Me and Cana are trying to get to know each other better before any of that" he responded to the cat before looking out the window as the train started to roll out of the station.

"You know my dad will probably want to fight you when we become official" said Cana as she looked across the small room at Natsu.

"Don't see why. It's not his job to choose for you. But if he want's to fight, I wont be opposed" he trailed off as he went into deep thought. After almost thirty minutes of silence, Cana had enough as her future boyfriend just looked out the window.

"Natsu? What are you thinking about?'

"Just ways to help Sera. Like even if the war ended tomorrow, it's still gonna take em' centuries to rebuild and repopulate. I know our world could be of great help to theirs in just rebuilding alone"

"Well what about the IVD? Couldn't we send resources and stuff through?"

"Too small. We would need a massive portal to move the amount of materials they would need"

"Have you thought of something like that, Natsu?" asked Happy.

"Sure. But it would take a whole team of engineers to just design that. Plus, who would build it? Or even ship the stuff they would need? But...I do know that Hoffman was talking about meeting King Fiore last time I talked with him...he's just so damn busy all the time..." he finished with a shrug before looking at Cana. "Anyway...I need to ask you something really important..." asked Natsu as he gazed into her eyes.

"Uh...yeah?" she asked nervously.

"What do you think about shopping?"

"THAT"S YOUR QUESTION!? I thought it was super serious!?" the brunette yelled back as the man just leaned back, waiting for an answer. Seeing as Natsu wasn't going to say anything else, Cana relented. "It's alright. I like picking out nice outfits...but don't go crazy about it. Why do you ask?"

"Natsu hates shopping! He said it's the most unmanly thing he could do! The only one who hates it more is Sam!" the little cat cheered as the pinkette nodded his head.

"It's true. Despise the activity. And the fact that Mira, Juvia, and Erza love it...means at some point...they will make me come with" he shuddered as Cana just giggled. "Well don't worry big guy. I wont drag you along. I prefer to shop alone to be honest"

"That's...a relief" he replied as the woman quickly stood up and sat down next to him, pushing Happy out of the way.

"Cana?" he asked in confusion as the woman leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm cold...and your warm. So you get to keep my comfy for the rest of the trip" she told the fire mage as she leaned down and picked up Happy, placing him on her lap. "Sorry for pushing you away, Happy"

"It's alright. You just owe me a fish later..." he told her before snuggling into her warm lap. _"Damn he's warm...No wonder Mira like's snuggling with the guy all the time"_

 _"She smells really nice..."_ he told himself as the card mage slowly drifted off to sleep next to him...

* * *

 **Universe 200-ab**

The portal closed behind Levy moments later as she stepped through into the parallel guild hall of Fairy Tail. Looking at the numerous doubles of her friends, she could almost swear that the guild seemed...lighter somehow as shafts of light poured through the windows. The sound of clanking glasses, laughter, and conversations assaulted her ears as she watched her double approach.

"Hey Levy! Erza told us you would be stopping by. Something about a portal gun?" asked her doppleganger who was flanked by Lucy and Makarov.

"Uh yeah. I have some of Natsu's notes and blueprints too. And just call me McGarden" she trailed off as two more mages came running up.

"HEY OTHER LEVY!" Jet and Droy cheered in unison as they smiled at the short woman with the scar. Levy froze. Her pupils dilated as her breath came out in short gasps. _"They're right here...alive and well with not a single worry...NO! THEY DIED! I SAW IT HAPPEN!"_ she screamed in her head while taking a fearful step back as tears rolled down her cheeks. "No...NO! YOUR DEAD! I WAS THERE! I CAN STILL REMEMBER THE SCREAMS!" she yelled in agony before dropping her bag and running to the guild library, slamming the door shut behind her. _"This was a mistake...I'm not ready for this. I'm not like Natsu who just shrugs off death"_ she told herself as she sat down against the door, pulling her knees to her chest before starting to cry.

"You guys...I told you her Jet and Droy were killed by the locust along with hundreds of others. What you did there was basically ripping an old wound open of someone who still has nightmares about it..." whispered Levy as she stared at the locked door.

"We...we didn't mean to. We just thought she would be happy seeing us" Jet said sadly as Droy nodded in agreement.

"I know you two meant well, but those mages in that other universe have had their lives shattered...repeatedly. We learned and watched what they have experienced...but remember that no matter how horrifying it was for us...they had to live it. And from what Erza told us, that poor girl had to kill two of her Erza's childhood friends. She is obviously in a very fragile state right now" Makarov told the two mages of team shadowgear before letting out another deep sigh. "I think it would be best if you two went training or on a job. She is obviously not read to see you two yet"

"Of course master...I think there was a job that would last for a few days near Crocus" Droy responded as the two mages walked to the request board. Seeing the two mages walk away, Makarov turned back to Lucy and Levy. "Try talking with her...she might be willing with you two. Just don't push the issue" he instructed the two females before walking across the guild hall to sit near Natsu that was flanked by Mira and Cana.

"That poor girl...All I can feel is anguish and pain for them" Makarov said quietly as he sipped on a fresh mug of beer.

"I know what you mean, master. I wish there was something we could do to help" Mira replied before glancing at the locked door with sad eyes.

"Should we...start training to fight the locust?" asked Cana from the far side of Natsu.

"That would be a waste of time. Dragneel loathes the fact that his own friends had to fight them. He would **NEVER** ask that of us. Plus, it took months for his Erza to relearn how to fight them. It would probably take us even longer...cause lets face it. Our guild is just naturally weaker than theirs" Natsu finished as he picked at his food before looking up at his little buddy.

"What do you think, Happy?"

"Maybe...we should just be their friends and help them if they ask for it? So many of them look sad behind the eyes...I can tell" the little cat replied with his ears tilted back in sadness.

"Well we already planned on that..." Natsu trailed off before glancing back at Lucy and Levy, who were talking through the door.

"Levy...are you alright?" asked Lucy in worry as she sat on the floor nest to her friend as they tried to ignore the sobs coming from the other side.

"Y...y..yeah" came a soft response.

"Would you like us to come in? We still have all your notes out here" asked Levy as she talked to her double.

"Di...did they leave?"

"Yeah. They took a job near Crocus" she replied before being met with silence. After about ten seconds of waiting, a soft click could be heard as the door slowly opened. Walking in, Lucy shut the door behind her as Levy set down the back pack full of notes. Turning to face the girl, they could see she had been heavily crying as her eyes were puffy red while trails of tears ran down her cheeks.

"I"M SORRY!" she cried out before grabbing her double in a tight hug before continuing to sob. "I saw them...and it all came roaring back! I didn't know what to do!" she cried as Lucy came in to hug the poor girl as well.

"It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong" Lucy told the crying woman.

But they died so horribly! I remember Droy trying to crawl away before one those monsters crushed his skull with his boot! I can still hear the crunching sound in my head! And Jet...he suffered for days! I saw his last breath as his wounds finally claimed him!" McGarden cried out as she sank to her knees with the support of the other two women.

"Just let it all out, Levy..." whispered her double as the blunette continued to cry into her shoulder.

* * *

One hour later...

Lucy walked out the library with soft footsteps before closing the door gently behind her. Walking over to the bar, she saw Makarov turn to face her.

"How is she?"

"Asleep. Levy's staying with her for now. She must've been holding it back for months...I can't even imagine how she must feel losing two close friends at the hands of those monsters" the blonde trailed off as Laki walked up behind her.

"And let's not forget what happened to myself and the others...I'm surprised those people haven't gone crazy" the wood-make mage replied as she tried to forget the image of her own dead body.

"I know...I think I'm going to go for a walk and try to clear my head" replied the blonde as she turned to leave.

"Want me to come with you, Luce?' asked the fire mage.

"No. I'd rather be alone right now" she finished before walking out into the brisk fall day. Seeing her leave, Natsu soon started walking toward the doors himself before feeling a female hand clasp his shoulder.

"Natsu, it's best to leave her alone right now. She probably learned some bad stuff" Mira told her boyfriend as she stood behind him.

"I know that, Mira. I was just gonna head to the forest to train. It helps to clear my head" he smiled back at her.

"Want us to help?" asked the card mage as she stood near Mira.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" he cheered at them, pushing the days events away as he walked out of the hall with the two beauties and his little, flying companion.

* * *

Several hours later...

McGarden had finally left the library with her double as Lucy stood nearby, ready to lend assistance. The blonde had just returned from her walk, still trying to digest what she had learned. _"We have to do something to help these people! It breaks my heart to see my friends in such pain"_ Lucy thought to herself as McGarden approached the center of the hall. Clearing her throat, she looked at the gathered mages who had quieted down to listen.

"I...I want to apologize for how I acted earlier. I hope I didn't upset anybody" she spoke out as the guild master smiled at her from across the bar.

"It's quite alright, Levy. Nobody is upset with you for crying' the kind, old man told her as she smiled back.

"Thank you..." she trailed off before raising her head, determination in her eyes. "ALRIGHT! I've had a good cry and vented some bad stuff! Now it's time to get to work!" she said loudly as she started unloading her notes unto a nearby table with her double taking a seat next to her. Unrolling the first blueprint, McGarden's smile faded as she looked at the partially legible handwriting. "DAMMIT NATSU!" she exclaimed while clutching her head in frustration.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lucy as she sat down across from the two Levy's.

"I'll say...even after all those years under Baird, Natsu's handwriting barely improved" the visitor said in annoyance before looking across the hall. Spotting the person she needed, McGarden approached Erza.

"Erza. Do you think you can help us translate his notes? Your the only one who can read his handwriting" she asked as the red-head finished her snack.

"Of course! After all, I am the one who taught him how to write in the first place" she said with pride before walking over to the table.

" _That's not exactly praiseworthy...your writing is horrible"_ she thought to herself as she sat back down next to her double.

"Lets see now...Ah yes! This says 'Quantum Crystal' while this other component right here reads 'spatial amplifier' Erza read out on the closest blueprint.

"That's what it says? I thought it read spinach aqua? Which made no damn sense at all"

"Perhaps you just need lessons in reading? I could assist you?" asked Erza as she looked at McGarden not realizing she was the initial cause of Natsu's horrible writing habits.

"Ah, no. It's fine" she replied back before looking over at Gajeel, Grey, and Evergreen who were hovering nearby, watching with interest. "Hey you three. Think you could go and pick up some stuff for me at the market?" she asked while pulling out a list of materials and items needed for the small project.

"Sure, Levy" replied Evergreen as she took the list before scanning the items. "Uh...some of this stuff is pretty expensive..." the beautiful woman responded back before a large wad of cash was set in her hand.

"Yeah, I know. That should cover it all. If not, I can portal back home and get some more from Natsu or Mira. Just make sure the two idiots don't sidetrack you" McGarden smiled out as Evergreen pocketed the money and list.

"Will do. Come on you two!" she commanded as the two men tried to protest the task suddenly dumped in their laps.

"But I was gonna go train to beat Salamander!" Gajeel shot back before McGarden promptly stood up and kicked him through the doors with a heavy kick.

"GET GOING!" she yelled out with a dangerous aura around her before looking at Grey. "Any objections?"

"Uh...no. In fact this will be a great way to spend time with Ever!" he said in slight panic. _"She's as menacing as Erza!"_ the ice mage thought before running through the guild doors with Evergreen trailing behind. Sitting back down at the table, she smiled at the three other women before addressing them.

"Alright! Since we can't start building it yet, I suggest translating all his notes so it will be easier later" McGarden said in a calm tone as the group quickly got to work...

* * *

 **Universe 137-C...with Natsu, Cana, and Happy.**

"AHHHH! That train ride took forever!" Wailed Happy as the three mages stepped off of the train onto the station platform. A light blanket of snow dusted the small city of Barrion Springs, marking the start of colder weather.

"You got that right, buddy. That huge herd of cattle on the tracks delayed us by hours. At least the train employees were kind enough to give us free meals" he told his little friend before turning to Cana. "Hey, lets meet up with the mayor and get some more info on these monsters" he mentioned to the brunette who was shivering like a leaf as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"S..s...sooo...cold..." she chattered out as the woman tried to retain body heat.

"Well that's what you get for wearing a bikini top to a northern city" Natsu told her with a teasing smile.

"S..sh..shut up...Natsu! Now...le...let me stand..stand near you..." the female demanded as she took a shivering step toward the fire mage.

"What do I look like? A fucking space heater?" he shot back as he slung her duffle bag over his shoulder. _"I should let her suffer a bit since she would learn a lesson about being prepared...but I don't want her getting frostbite..."_ he thought to himself before grabbing an item from his dimensional re-quip space. Bringing out a brown bomber jacket lined with heavy furs along the collar, he handed it to the freezing woman. "Here. Lucky for you I came prepared"

Cana didn't waste anytime throwing the jacket on as she could feel herself already warming up as the jacket retained all the lost heat. "Thanks Natsu...and sorry I wasn't ready. I forgot about the temperature difference"

"Yeah...I almost wanted you to suffer and deal with the cold to teach you a lesson" he replied as the trio started to walk through the city toward the mayor's office.

"SERIOUSLY! I was freezing!" the lush shouted out before resuming her talking. "Sam was right. You can be a dick sometimes..." she muttered as Happy just laughed.

"Aye! Natsu believes in a tough love approach!" the little cat cheered as he flew near his father.

"Well, your not wrong. You should've heard some of the crap I used to say at Erza when we were still stranded on Sera. I had to be tough and cold with her just to make sure she would learn that war is very, very different than beating up some half-assed bandits on a country road" he told the card mage before stopping and looking at her in the eyes. "If I'm ever harsh or cold toward you...or I'm being a dick, it's only because I worry for your safety. I'd rather have you mad at me and scowling than seeing you getting hurt again"

"If that's the case, then why give me a jacket?"

"Cause you damn women are making me soft, that's why" he grumbled as the group arrived at the city hall that oversaw the city of eleven thousand people.

 _"We're making him soft? The guy that kills anybody who threatens us or Fairy Tail? If anything, he's even more merciless to his enemies now"_ Cana told herself with a shake of her head before following the man of her affections into the building. Walking up to the front desk, Natsu approached the attractive secretary of approximately twenty years of age as he held up the job flyer.

"Excuse me miss, but we're from Fairy Tail. We came to destroy the monsters plaguing your town"

"Oh...OH! Yes! Of course!" she stuttered out as she recognized the famous mage from Fairy Tail while jumping to her feet. "If you'd just follow me.." she trailed off before heading down a hallway to the right. Approaching a large set of double doors a few minutes later, the woman quickly knocked against the wooden door. "Mayor Sandill? The mages from Fairy Tail are here"

"Ah, good! Send them in" a woman's voice echoed through the door which was soon swung open by the secretary. Walking into the room, they were met by a woman in her late thirties that could easily pass for someone ten years younger.

"Amazing! I didn't think Fairy Tail would send _the_ Natsu Dragneel!" she beamed at them while standing before her oaken desk.

"AHHHH! Natsu! This woman knows who you are!" said a freaked out Happy as he flew above the pinkettes head.

"Alot of people know who I am, Happy. Just calm down at let her tell us about the job"

"Oh...okay!" the little cat responded before landing on the man's shoulders.

"Not that I don't enjoy Happy freaking out, but the job entailed monsters attacking your town?" asked Cana as she spoke up.

"Straight to business? I like that" the mayor commented before taking a seat at her desk. "It started a few days ago when a lumber mill was attacked in the Barron Forest. While most of the workers did escape injury, three of them were killed. During the whole panic, some of them thought it was those 'reaver' monsters you've fought in that other universe...but turns out a group of Wyverns made the sawmill their new home. I have ordered the Rune Knights to block off the area, so you wont have to worry about bystanders. But...they haven't reported back in for a few days."

"I see...I'll make sure to find them and ensure no innocents are nearby. That will make it easier for us to work" replied Natsu as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Well I've booked a room for you two at the 'Spring Hotel' which will be free of charge. All you have to do is go to the forest, kill the wyverns, and let those workers get back on the job...and it would be appreciated if the sawmill was undamaged" she finished as Cana smiled back.

"You can count on us! We'll have that place cleared out by the end of the day"

"Excellent. Now I don't mean to be rude, but I still have a busy day of paperwork ahead of me" the older woman shuddered while the mages left the office.

"Wyverns huh? Should be nice fighting monsters that cant shoot back" grinned Natsu as the trio left the building.

"I don't doubt that. Well, lets go drop off our stuff and go kill these things" Cana finished as the trio made the way to the hotel in the snow-covered city.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

After the small group had stopped at the hotel, they decided a quick breakfast was in order. After having a fill of pancakes and bacon, the trio set out to kill the monsters in the forest. Walking along the snow-covered road, the three were making great progress as they moved through the serene landscape. While the walk was starting to tire out Cana, she pushed through knowing that this was beyond easy for Natsu. When the man suddenly stopped before her, she didn't even notice before colliding with him. Falling onto her finely toned ass, she glared up at the man who was holding completely still.

"What's the big idea, Natsu? Warn a girl next time" she grumbled while rising back to her feet.

"Quiet. Something's wrong" he spoke sharply as he unslung his rifle. Taking a few silent steps forward, he approached the bend in the road as Cana readied an explosive tarot card.

"What is it, Natsu?" asked Happy in worry as he hovered near the two humans.

"Blood...fresh too" he replied before bursting around the bend in the road. It was a carnal house of torn limbs, entrails, and dismembered bodies of the Rune Knights that had been keeping station in the area. Upon seeing the sight of the blood and gore, Cana couldn't help it as she felt the bile rising in her throat. Quickly bending over, she hurled up the recent breakfast as her stomach emptied itself. _"OH GOD! Those poor men..."_ she thought in a shudder as Natsu set a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...yeah..just give me a sec" she replied before grabbing her canteen of water and taking a deep swig. Washing out her mouth, she spit it out before looking over at Natsu. He hadn't moved at all, but she could tell he was _**mad**_ as he tightened the grip on the rifle. Looking back at the bodies, she gulped heavily before shaking her head. _"No Cana! You've seen worst than this...All you have to do is channel this into killing the monsters responsible_ " as her determination took over.

"Natsu...let's go kill these fucking things..." she muttered in fury as the man nodded in agreement. Walking past the ruined bodies and the blood covered snow, they soon spotted their destination through the trees. While the building itself was intact, half a dozen of the flying monsters were outside as they walked around their new home. Crouching low, the three tried to formulate a plan as the beasts were still unaware of the visitors.

"What should we do, Natsu?" asked Happy in a low voice.

"Hmmmm...I think I can hit the left half with a fire roar right away while Cana can use her bikini girl decoys. Once she does that, she can use her 'Card Slicer' move" he finished before looking at his female partner.

"Sound's good to me"

"Alright. And Happy? You stay near Cana and maker sure to watch her back" ordered the Gear as he slowly stood up. Pushing past some branches, Natsu emerged from the treeline with magic gathering in his mouth. Sighting his targets as they did the same with him, Natsu didn't waste another second.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he bellowed out as a massive cone of flames shot forward, engulfing two of the wyverns. The screeches of agony resounded across the field as the flesh burned from their bodies. As the remaining four started to take flight, a scattering of cards flooded the area before numerous bikini clad women swarmed the area. _"I know it's a useful tactic...but damn that's so odd to see in a fight"_ he told himself as the remaining monsters fell for the trap. With hisses and screeches, the remaining enemies clawed and bit their way into the decoys, not understanding the ruse.

"CARD SLASH!" yelled out Cana moments later as five glowing cards flew through the air at incredible speeds. While three of them were still preoccupied by the decoys, the last one saw it coming and decided to cut its losses as it quickly took flight. Redirecting her attack, she had three of the cards slice through the necks of the remaining three, spraying blood across the field as arteries and veins ruptured from the fatal wounds. Ignoring the dead ones, Cana homed in on the last one as her cards raced skywards. Pushing more magic into them, they speed faster before slicing into the soft underbelly of the last wyvern. With the sound of tearing flesh and a painful cry of agony, the flying monster split in two before falling to the ground seconds later with a resounding **SPLAT**!

"Oh man...the top half is still alive..." Cana said in a grimace as the pitiful creature tried to crawl away on its front arms.

"Here. Put it out of its misery" responded Natsu as he handed the woman his Gnasher shotgun.

"A...alright" she stuttered out before grabbing the weapon. Aiming it at the monsters head, her eyes momentarily locked with the wyvers as it seemed to plead for death. _"This is what you get for harming those men..."_ she steeled herself before pulling the trigger.

 **"BOOM!"**

The gunshot echoed through the still forest as Cana handed the shotgun back to Natsu.

"No. You can keep that. It'l make me feel better knowing you have a backup in case your magic runs out"

"Are you sure? I don't even have a place to carry it like your armor"

"Hmmmm, your right" Natsu admitted before pulling some supplied from his dimensional space. Minutes later he had fashioned a sling for the weapon before handing it back. "There you go. Now lets go check that sawmill. Make sure none of the bastards are inside" he finished before walking toward the nearby structure.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

"UGH! My legs feel like jelly!" whined Cana as she laid on the bed in the room.

"That's cause your weak!" cheered Happy as he stood on a table practicing...karate moves.

"Your lucky I'm exhausted! And why are you doing that?"

"I'm practicing my awesome moves for Carla!" the little cat cheered as he swung another tiny fist in a practice punch. Shaking her head at the cat's antics, Cana soon remembered what she was complaining about in the first place.

"But seriously, who would've guessed another group of those damn things would show up just as we walk out of the mill?" complained the woman in her pajamas before the hotel door swung open.

"True. But you did great. I'm really proud of you Cana" smiled Natsu as he set down a pizza and a two liter of cola on the counter-top.

"Cant you be proud of me for drinking or something instead? That's way easier..." she spoke up before eyeing the food. Almost on cue, her stomach rumbled as her body screamed for nourishment.

"This better be Pepperoni and Pineapple" she told the man as she walked across the room to help herself. Opening the box, her eyes almost sparkled as she quickly grabbed two slices of her favorite pizza.

"Well you did ask for it" the male replied as he helped himself. Giving a small slice to Happy, the three quickly dug in as they enjoyed the late meal. The mages had already collected the reward and informed the mayor of the Rune Knights fate earlier that evening. So now they got a chance to rest and relax before returning to Magnolia tomorrow.

"Too bad the hot springs are closed for maintenance. Would've been nice to soak and relax the muscles" Cana mentioned to Natsu about the closed attraction of the hotel.

"Can't do much about it. But we could always come back?" he asked the brunette who had already polished off her last slice.

"I'd...really like that Natsu" she smiled at him before standing up and stretching. Feeling her back pop, the woman walked into the bathroom to prepare herself for sleep. A few minutes later, she walked out before pulling the blanket back on the bed. Leaving enough space for Natsu, the invitation was quite evident as he he too prepared for sleep. Five minutes later, the shirt-less man was laying next to Cana as she snuggled up against him.

"Just so you know...if you two start all that kissing stuff, I'm dumping a bucket of ice water on you both" lectured Happy as he settled down at the foot of the bed.

"Duly noted" chucked Natsu as the woman snuggled closer.

"So warm..." he heard her whisper as sleep easily took the exhausted mage. Looking at the moonlight hitting her beautiful face, Natsu smiled before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB, the next day...**

"I still don't understand why you came to visit, Lucy?" asked Erza as she watched the blonde practice reloading her new boltok pistol. Earlier in the day, the dopple had come bursting through the portal with an aura of anger that even gave the knight pause. She had barely said anything since then, only taking the time to fiddle with the pistol in her hands.

"Because I really needed to get away from Sam for the day...the damn bitch" she uttered darkly as the two Levy's were putting the final touches on the new invention.

"What happened?" asked Lucy as she looked at her angry double from across the table.

"Grrr...I lost a bet. And it will be humiliating once it goes public"

"It can't be that bad" mentioned Natsu as he sat next to Lucy at the same table.

Slamming her hand on the table, she glared at the pinkette as she slowly stood up. "I had to pose nude in Elegant Fairy" she snarled out as some of the mages blushed at the implications of the reveal. Looking up as the two Levy's came over, Luce's eyes softened upon seeing her friend.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll help you plan some revenge. But right now we believe the portal gun is ready for testing!" the short woman with the facial scar said proudly as her double picked up the conversation. "Yup! And what better way than to find a new universe and make contact!" cheered the second as she walked over to power up the IVD. "Obviously we still need to do a recon, but once we do that we should assemble a team to travel there. Of course, one of us Levy's will go in case of problems with the portal gun" she finished before inputting **199-B** into the destination coordinates. With a quick hum of power, the area around the mages was replaced by something new...and what they saw made their blood boil...

* * *

 **Universe 199-B...**

Natsu struggled to lift up his head despite the horrible stab wound in his abdomen. His fight with Gajeel had been going great, even after beating the rainwoman and saving her from falling to her death. But then...Jose had showed up and stabbed him before blasting him out of the Phantom Lord guild hall onto the street. All around him, his friends had been beaten one by one as the colossal shadow monster stomped his guild hall into dust. As he tried to focus his eyes, he saw Jose kick Erza away as he approached the fallen Fairy Tail with his mages in tow.

"Useless trash...all of you" he sneered as he stopped in front of them all.

"S...shut up Jose! I'll defeat you no matter what!" Natsu yelled back as he stood on shaky legs. Lighting his hands on fire, he pressed it to the ghastly wound, cauterizing the mess of torn skin and muscle.

"AAAAUUUGGHHHHHH!" he screamed out as he almost lost consciousness from the whole affair.

"My my. You certainly are a tenacious one...Juvia! Kill this mage and redeem yourself from your embarrassing loss earlier" the vile guild master ordered as Juvia slowly nodded her head. Approaching Natsu, she couldn't help but admire his pink hair, or his handsome face as she tried not to stare at his exposed chest of chiseled muscle. _"Juvia doesn't know what to do! Natsu saved her and showed her the beautiful sky! He lifted the loneliness of her heart with just a smile! Juvia...will not let harm come to him!"_ she though in conclusion before spinning on the gathered Phantom Lord members.

"Juvia will not let harm come to her new beloved!" she yelled out, completely surprising everybody as she launched multiple water attacks at some of the members.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOROUS BITCH!" screamed Jose as he glared at Gajeel. "Take her down and I'll let you rape that stupid red head" Jose pointed out at the barely conscious woman in the road.

 _"HE DARES TO TALK ABOUT ERZA LIKE THAT! MY FUTURE MATE!"_ screamed Natsu in his head as a second wind of unknown power burst from his body, covering the man in horribly hot flames.

"IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY MATE...I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Natsu screamed as he stared Gajeel down in righteous fury.

"She..she's your mate?" the iron dragon slayer stuttered out as the waves of power and rage wafted off his opponent.

"Not yet...but I can tell" he snarled out as Erza looked on in a surprised stupor at this new revelation. _"What!? Natsu...feels like that...towards me?"_

"Okay..yeah...no way I'm fighting you now" Gajeel replied before walking up and standing before the furious fire mage. "For what it's worth...I would NEVER do that to a woman...especially the mate of a fellow dragon slayer. But I have to know...are there any others?"

"Lucy...the blonde girl you kidnapped...and one more unknown" Natsu hissed out as realization struck Gajeel's eyes. Spinning on the gathered mages, he pointed an accusing finger at Jose.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I should destroy you! Dragon slayers never mess with another's mate! It's the highest law!"

"I DON"T GIVE A FUCK! YOUR TRAITORS! BOTH OF YOU!" Screamed Jose as he brought Lucy into his grasp with his shadow magic. Reaching into his pocket, he slapped a magical restraining collar around her neck as he looked at his remaining mages.

"All of you! Whoever manages to kill Gajeel and the flame kid gets his choice of raping any of these women here! Including that stupid bitch, Juvia! But just remember...I'm gonna break in this blonde whore myself..." Jose finished as he ran a vile tongue along Lucy's face, making her cringe in revulsion as numerous mages laughed at the coming horrors they would visit on the women.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Juvia prepared for the coming onslaught when a strange sound echoed through the air.

 **"POP"**

In a flash of light, a blue vortex appeared near the Phantom members as four mages emerged, bringing shock to everybody's face.

"HEY JOSE! IT"S HAMMER TIME, BITCH!" yelled out Lucy as she swung a heavy hammer at the mans head, connecting with a sickening **'crunch'** as the steel tool cracked his skull. Releasing the blonde, he fell to the ground as this other Lucy quickly straddled his chest. "You think I'll let you rape my double!? YOUR GONNA FUCKING DIE!" she screamed out before bringing down the hammer again...and again...and again. Blood, brain, and slivers of bone was splattered against her white shirt and face as she landed the tenth blow before climbing to her feet. Blood dripping from the hammer, she looked around as Natsu, Erza, and Levy quickly fought against the mages gathered around.

"You killed our master!" shouted out Aria as he fired a blast of wind at Lucy. Rolling to the side, she quickly moved to her feet before bringing her gun up underneath the mans chin. "Who gives a fuck!" she retorted before pulling the trigger, the heavy bullet punching through the man's skull in an explosion of gore before she pushed the corpse away. Firing into the chests of some rushing mages, she killed two more before spotting Erza in trouble. Sol had used his earth magic to encase her in rock as he drew closer, intent on violating at least one of the women here.

"I dunno what's going on! But nobody hurts Erza!" yelled out the recently stabbed Natsu as he floored the earth mage in one punch. Landing on the ground, the barely conscious mage looked up as Lucy planted a boot on his chest while leveling her pistol at the man's head. Easing the hammer back, she was about the pull the trigger when a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Lucy! That's enough! We stopped them!" Erza said loudly as the blonde continued to hold the gun steady.

"He's a threat to Fairy Tail! You heard what they planned on doing to your double! All of your friends! They were going to rape them for fun!" Lucy shouted back.

"Please Lucy...stop..." the red head pleaded as she looked into the blonde's eyes.

Looking down at the cowardly man before her, she spoke the truth. "If you ever set foot in Magnolia again...I'll fucking kill you" she snarled out before kicking the man in the head, knocking him out. Turning around, she was met by the faces of surprise, horror, shock and fear from the double's of this universe.

"Holy shit...this other Lucy just killed Jose and Aria..." stuttered out Grey as he looked at the blood covered blonde standing near the fallen bodies of the dead. _"She looks like an angel of death..."_ the ice mage thought as the other Levy approached this other...murdering Lucy.

"Uhh...Lucy? Maybe you should head back home while we deal with this? You kinda freaked them all out" suggested Levy as she input coordinates for 137-C.

"Yeah...that might be a good idea..." she trailed off before stepping into the spinning vortex a minute later.

"Sorry about that..." trailed off Natsu as he looked at his double who was helping Lucy remove the collar around her neck.

"Just who are you people? asked Juvia as she looked at the...doubles?'

"We're from a parallel universe! Well...except for Lucy. She comes from a different one filled with war, blood and death" stated Erza as she helped her double to her feet.

"Is that why..."

"She's so willing to kill? Yes. During the past month, she saw several of her friends die. She has seen...some very awful things" Erza responded before looking at the gathered mages. "This was all meant to be a peaceful contact with our new invention, but seeing how bad the situation was, we came to fight. Unfortunately, I didn't take into account how willing she was to kill. For that you have my apologies"

"It's alright. I..I...I'm glad she did. Jose was going to rape me, and she stopped that" Lucy said shakily as Natsu held onto her.

"Even so, it still wasn't something you guys needed to see. Your just lucky Dragneel didn't hear what Jose was planning" Natsu admitted as his double looked at him in confusion.

"Um, Dragneel? Why does someone use my..er..our last name?"

"It's just what we call my double from 137-C. Imagine a guy who's the same power of Gildarts, suffered through a war of genocide, and carry's a rifle with a chainsaw...that guy would have slaughtered the whole Phantom Lord guild except for Juvia, Gajeel, and Sue with no regrets"

"Seriously?" asked his double.

"Oh yeah...that guy has been through some seriously fucked up shit" he replied before a look of realization crossed his eyes. "HOLY SHIT! I just figured out what we can do to help Lucy's universe!" Natsu exclaimed proudly.

"Really? What?" asked his girlfriend he stood nearby.

"We do this! We go to other universes and help out other Fairy Tails!" he said in a cheer.

"That's brilliant Natsu!" Erza admitted before planting a kiss on his cheek as her double blushed at the action. _"Those two are dating? But if I'm a mate of Natsu's..."_ her mind threatened to trail off before shaking her head.

"Ugh...if your gonna be doing all that, I'm leaving you two here" stated Levy as she looked at the gathered mages. "Listen, I'm guessing the Gajeel here beat up Levy. But when she wakes up, I'll bring her all the stuff needed for building her own IVD and portal gun. That way, we can start on a whole network of universes to help each other out" before bringing up the portal gun. Seeing the power indicator, Levy grimaced in displeasure. _"Only one charge left already? Gotta work on that..."_ she told herself before activating the portal.

"Hey Natsu! You take good care of Lucy and Erza, alright? And make sure to train really hard to beat that blueberry bastard at the tower" he said with a wave before hopping through the portal.

"He..he knows?" stuttered Erza as nightmares threatened to surface.

"Yes...and he was a valuable ally and friend during that horrible ordeal along with Grey, Lucy, and Juvia. I suggest you start training with them all because it will be your next fight" the other Erza replied before hopping into the portal before Levy quickly followed.

"Oh man...this day got really messed up..." Natsu said to no one in particular before falling to one knee, his magic almost spent.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Erza as she bent to pick him up. "Look at you...your a mess..."

"I know...but your safe. Same with Lucy. That's all that matters" he said with a smile.

"Yes...I believe the three of us have something to talk about" the redhead told him as Lucy flanked her best friend, lending a shoulder of support. Nobody noticed as the water mage slipped away, intent on following the trio before the Rune Knights could show up and interrogate them all...

* * *

 **The following day. Universe 137-C.**

Lucy woke up with a groan as she kicked the blankets off her bed before sitting up and stretching. After returning from that universe where she killed Jose and saved those other mages from what that bastard planned, she had promptly grabbed a bottle of alcohol before marching home to drink herself to sleep. "That bastard deserved it...Whatever universes I come across, if that Lucy is facing something like that...I'll kill the fuckers" She told herself as a new goal entered her mind. Walking to the bathroom, she quickly stripped down before entering the shower. Testing the water with a feminine hand, she found it to her liking before stepping in. _"I need to get stronger! Not to just beat Sam or fighting the locust, but to help other universes too! Levy's technology can do so much good!"_ she told herself as the water cascaded down her nude form. Twenty minutes later, she was heading out the door with the book from her latest mission tucked into her carrying bag as she headed to the guild. "Maybe there's something in the library about this thing? I'd ask Levy, but she's still in 200-AB fine tuning that portal gun. Oh well! I think today is gonna be pretty good!" she smiled to herself as she walked along the street with a bustle of people around her. Approaching the familiar guild hall, she pushed the doors open before quickly closing them behind her as the brisk fall air tried to follow her in. Numerous mages were present as they talked, laughed, or just caught up with each other as many preferred to stay inside on this colder day. Cana was wearing her new bomber jacket, a gift from Natsu on the first job they did together as Happy was trying to show off some karate moves to Carla. She was not impressed. Wendy was off by herself, trying to strike up a conversation with Glenn as he sat with Sue. _"He really is a quiet guy...but when he's fighting with Echo it's like he become's a whole different person. Still...he's family just like everyone else"_ she told herself as the only non-mage of the guild shared some bacon with the young dragon slayer.

"Yo Luce! Heard you killed some parallel Jose mother-fucker! Welcome to the club!" cheered out Natsu from his table as he lifted a drink to his lips.

"Well, he was an evil, raping cock-sucker...so I helped him on the way to hell" she replied before walking past the fire mage and his girlfriends. Lucy noticed that Sam wasn't among them, but didn't really care as she sat down across from her boyfriend before setting her bookbag on the table.

"Hey Lucy. Feeling better from yesterday?" he asked in concern.

 _"he's so sweet. I'm glad the two of us are together"_ she inwardly smiled before responding. "Yeah. I had a good drink last night and slept...pretty well. Only thing missing was my frozen prince..."

"You know I hate it when you call me that"

"I know! But it makes me happy" she smiled at him as he stripped out of his shirt. _"Damn...still happens. At least he keeps his pants on now"_

"GAHHH! NUDIST!" yelled out Wendy before running up and unleashing a tiny fist at the man's head. The blow connected, knocking Grey off his seat as he landed on his back.

"WENDY! WHAT THE HELL!" roared Grey as he quickly stood up to stare down at the shorter mage.

"Sam said to attack any perverted men in the hall, and your as perverted as they come" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Why you little..." he muttered before sitting back down, putting his shirt back on.

"You know Sam isn't right about everything...right?" Lucy asked the blunette.

"Sure she is! Sam's awesome!"

"Now that's what I like to hear" said Sam as she walked while carrying a brown box.

"Oh look. The tomboy is back" Lucy retorted as she looked at her rival.

"Despite your attempts to goad me, blondie. I'm in too good a mood today!" the woman smirked before setting the box down at the bar.

"What's in the box, Sam?" asked the old guildmaster as Gildarts sat nearby, the crash mage finally back in town this very morning.

"THIS!" the woman replied before pulling out the newest issue of 'Elegant Fairy' A scantily clad Lucy graced the cover in a see through gown as large letters adorned the bottom. 'Lucy Heartphilia bears all! More inside!'

Handing the master and crash mage two copies, Sam let out a genuine smile. "I hope you boys enjoy those" she barely got out as the two perverted mages quickly opened the magazine.

"OH WOW! LOOK AT THOSE BOOBS!" cheered out Makarov as Gildarts nodded in complete agreement. "Check out page seventeen!"

"Yo Sam! Toss one this way!" shouted Gajeel who was sitting with Macao and Wakaba, the three sharing a friendly drink with each other.

"Sure thing!" replied the brunette as she threw a magazine to the three men who quickly started to devour its images.

"Another one over here Sam!" Evergreen said loudly as her boyfriend and the Thunder Legion gave her odd looks. "Don't give me that. I wanna see how she looks in the buff" replied the voluptuous woman as she caught the magazine before opening it.

Lucy's mind completely broke down at that moment, her worst nightmare realized as she didn't even notice Natsu grab one for himself. Sitting back down at the table with his ladies, he opened the nude magazine to the first picture. It was Lucy blowing a kiss to the camera as she sat atop a beer keg in just a pink thong, her perky breasts on full display.

"I didn't even know Lucy was interested in adult modeling?" mentioned Erza as she studied the picture before Cana turned the page for Natsu.

"Oh wow! She's spread wide open in this one!" Cana said loudly as Mira peered over her shoulder.

"Huh. I guess the carpet does match the drapes" mentioned the take over mage as she looked at the image of Lucy spread eagle while sitting on a large beach volleyball.

"Now Juvia understands why her double considered her a rival" butted in the water mage as Happy hovered above.

"Does this mean Lucy will strip like Grey now?" asked the little cat as Lucy started to twitch near her table.

 _"Rebooting...3...2...1... Brain back online. Objective: Destroy Sam!"_

"YOU BITCH!" roared out Lucy as she burst across the hall, her legs pounding against the floorboards before punching the woman in the jaw.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU REACTED, BLONDIE!" Sam yelled back before slugging the poor girl in return. Staggering backwards, Lucy fell against her boyfriend before regaining her footing moments later. "FUCKING WHORE!" the blonde screamed again before tackling Sam to the ground, starting a two way cat fight.

"Dammit Natsu! Why did your girlfriend have to embarrass mine!" shouted Grey as he pointed an accusing finger at the now standing fire mage.

"Like I even knew about this! I've been gone the last three days, Ice-Dick!"

"What did you call me? Fire shit!"

"You heard me!" the fire mage retorted before snapping off a side kick, sending Grey to crash into the table of Alzack and Bisca.

"MY LUNCH! You damn ice mage!" Bisca yelled hotly before punching Grey into Erza, who in turn...bumped into Mira.

"Watch it red!" Mira hissed out as she glared at her rival.

"Only a tramp with a fat ass would say that!" as the scarlet mage head-butted Mira. The eldest strauss stumbled back, colliding with Sam and Lucy as the three tried to untangle themselves.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" the two rivals shouted before tossing the voluptuous woman into Wendy.

"AHHHH! ATTACK!" the young woman shouted before using a burst of air to send Mira colliding with Grey once again before the two stumbled into Erza, Cana, and Juvia.

"Love rival will not touch Juvia!" the blunette shouted before tossing Cana into the table of Evergreen and the thunder legion. The rainwoman didn't even see her handiwork as Erza punched her in the face, starting a new brawl as Natsu and Grey continued to beat each other senseless. Colliding with Lisanna, the card mage groaned before trying to sit up. "Watch were your going, shorty" Cana hissed out.

"Who you calling short!" as the girl punched Cana in the stomach.

"CANA KICK!" was the card mages response as Lisanna went flying into Glenn and Sue from a well placed kick.

"MY BACON!" howled out Glenn as the two members joined the fray as the whole guild descended into chaos.

"Your going down, Dragneel!" shouted Gajeel as he slugged Natsu in the face, staggering the man against the bar.

"Heh... Your punches have gotten stronger.." replied the Gear as he nailed the dark haired man, sending him to fly into Elfman.

"THAT"S NOT MANLY!" as he let a punch fly. Unfortunately, Elfman missed as his fist collided with Laxus's chin as the lightning mage slowly cracked his knuckles.

"Oh yeah...your gonna pay for that one!" he smirked, punching the mage into Milianna who was trying to protect Happy and Carla from the madness.

"DON"T HURT THE KITTY"S!" she screamed out as she used her magical restraining rope to lasso elfman and send him flying toward the perverted guild master.

"Oh...she's sooo...bouncy" the old man said to himself as he looked at another nude picture of Lucy. "OOOFFFHHH!" he wheezed out as all the air expelled from his lungs. The poor old man didn't even have time to save his precious magazine as the darkness of unconsciousness took hold.

"God damn you Sam! I'm gonna make you pay for this!" shouted Lucy as she punched her rival once again before blocking a return blow with her other forearm.

"Why? I helped you achieve your dream of becoming a blonde pornstar!" she smirked back before releasing a quick jab. Lucy backpedaled to her original table, bracing her hands on the table top as Wendy fought Gajeel for attacking her 'big brother' nearby. Not even thinking, Lucy grabbed the book bag before throwing it at Sam, hoping to distract the brunette. It worked as Sam blocked the flying object, leaving herself open for attack as Lucy enclosed once again. The punch caused the Sergeant to take a few steps back, bringing the two into the main brawl of Cana, Mira, Erza, Juvia, Natsu, and Grey as the eight mages continued to fight each other in middle of the hall.

Kicking the book bag with a foot, Grey didn't see the old book tumble out before opening to a certain page with an ancient spell. With a bright flash of light, the eight adults glowed a bright yellow as the whole guild immediately stopped fighting at the strange light.

"Ugh. Why do I feel like a bitch?" muttered Lucy as she sat up...only to see her body staring back at her in confusion.

"Who just called me a bitch? And why do I feel like a dumb blonde?" Sam asked as she looked down at 'her' body. "FUCKING HELL! I'M LUCY!" the Gear shouted out before standing to her feet.

"Who you calling dumb?" retorted Sam's body before looking at the gathered mages. "Hey! Who wants to see Sam naked!" asked Lucy as she started stripping the clothes off of her current vessel. "THE FUCK YOU DOING!" roared Sam as she watched herself go topless in the middle of the hall.

"Getting some payback!" her body replied as Lucy stripped the last article of clothing off of the Sergeant as the many perverts in the hall started flashing cameras. This of course started a renewed fight between the two women as they tried to beat each other senseless for having each other's body.

"AHHHHH! Where are my boobs! And why is it freezing in here?" shouted out Grey as Cana started touching her breasts in admiration. "Wow...these are really nice" said the card mage as Grey glared daggers at the woman. "Whoever's in my body...hands off"

Erza and Mira stared at each other for five whole seconds before realization settled in. "Mira?" asked Erza from the take over mages body as she slowly stood up.

"Red?" replied the Strauss sibling from the knights body.

"What happened?" asked Erza as she watched her body walk toward Natsu and Juvia who were slowly getting up. "I don't know...but I have an insane need for strawberry cheesecake"

"Oh man...what the fuck just happened" asked the fire mage as he slowly sat up before noticing a pair of large breasts on his chest. "THE FUCK!" he shouted out before jumping to his feet. Looking at the large mirror behind the bar, he saw the image of Juvia staring back. "Oh shit...I'm Juvia. Which means..."

"YESSSS! JUVIA IS NATSU!" bellowed out the scarred man in a happy cheer as strong arms wrapped around Juvia's torso. "Let's go! Juvia can now give herself a baby!"

"Oh hell no. We gotta fix this" replied Natsu as he quickly walked behind the bar to grab a marker and some sticker nametags. "Everybody affected write your name down and stick it to your body" instructed Natsu as he did as suggested, slapping a nametag across Juvia's upper right chest as the others complied. Finding the cause of the whole mess, he picked up the book a minute later before trying to read the ancient writing. "Man...I can't read this shit. Hey Freed! Think you can decipher this?" asked the fire mage as the man walked up.

"I can give it a try" he replied as Natsu looked back at the other seven affected mages. Luckily by now, Sam...er Lucy and put clothes back on as she got her fill of embarrassing her rival. (AN: Sam and Lucy switched bodies, Then Erza and Mira, Cana and Grey, and finally Natsu and Juvia just to clarify. So if Mira speaks right now, its actually Erza's body.)

"God damn...how can you stand being this cold?" asked Cana as she wrapped herself in her new bomber jacket, covering the ice-mages body in warmth before looking over at Grey. "GOD DAMMIT! STOP TOUCHING THEM!"

"I'm sorry! But their soo fun to play with!" replied Grey as he continually squeezed the large breasts.

"I guess he really is a pervert" butted in Happy as the little cat sat near Wendy and Carla.

"I knew it..." muttered the young woman as she watched Cana beat up her own body, trying to prevent any more free feels from the ice mage.

"This is just beyond fucked up" mentioned Glenn as he looked at Juvia.

"Your telling me. I know my life is insane...but damn" he muttered as Juvia continued to run her hands down her new body. _"Juvia must find a way to convince Natsu to let her use his body for a baby!"_

 _"_ I'm sorry Natsu, but you'll need Levy for this one" replied Freed minutes later as he handed the book back. Letting out a deep sigh, Natsu nodded just as a small burst of electricity filled the air. Seconds later a blue vortex opened in the guild hall as five figures emerged.

"So that's what its like to travel through that thing" muttered Marcus Fenix as the rest of Delta fanned out while Hoffman strode forward.

"Get comfy Delta, we're in friendly territory" ordered the grizzled Colonel as he looked at the members of Echo scattered around the hall.

"Sir? What brings you to Earthland?" asked Sam as the blonde woman strode forward.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'd like to talk with Echo squad if you don't mind"

"Yeah...about that sir. An old spell book switched some of our bodies around..." mentioned Natsu as he strode up to the older man.

"Now I enjoy a good laugh young lady, but I am a very busy man" Hoffman said in an irritated voice.

'Its no joke sir. We really did switch. Remember when I called you 'old man' the first day in Jacincto? You punched me in the stomach and handed me off to Baird" finished the blunette as the wheels started to turn in the commanders head.

"Corporal?"

"In the flesh sir" replied Natsu as the other members of Echo gathered around. Letting out a deep chuckle, the veteran soldier couldn't help but tease the dragon-slayer.

"My, my. Who would've guessed you could turn into such a pretty lady, Dragneel? I'm sure we can find you some pretty dresses" the man finished as most of Delta burst out laughing. The only exception was Marcus as he let out a few quick grunts in humor.

"Damn! Now this is a perfect day!" Baird said loudly as Cole draped and arm around the 'water mage'

"Don't worry about it Natsu-baby! We can go get you some fancy jewelry later!" as many in the hall laughed at the plight of the seasoned Gear.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up while you can. Your just jealous I look so damn good" he finished before joining in on the laughter.

"Shit. Just wait til all the guys hear about this!" said Dom as he stood near Glenn, laughing unrestricted for the first time in years. This went on for another twenty minutes as the whole guild laughed and took shots at the mages, getting their fill of teasing and jokes before the laughter finally died down.

"I have to admit, Echo. I haven't seen something that funny in a long time, really made my day. But now to business. First order is to meet with your king to discuss a possible alliance. The second is I need the intelligence of miss McGarden to help start drawing up blueprints for a large dimensional gate. Corporal Baird and our best engineers and scientists will work together to make that a reality no matter what your king decides" he finished as Sam nodded in understanding.

"So it's finally happening?"

"That's right Sergeant. With the destruction of Nexus and the locust civil war with the lambent, we finally have time to make this a reality. And while this is in the early stages, I've also put forth the possibility of recovering lost COG assets. We abandoned alot of ships, bases, and refineries during the retreat across the planet. Now where is that young lady?" he asked while looking around the guild hall.

"She's in 200-AB working on a portable dimensional gun. She got one working, but the power drain is still to high. I'll call her up, but she needs to fix..this" Natsu waved with his arm at the current body he inhabited.

"Understood" he replied promptly as Lisanna walked up the group of men.

"Colonel Hoffman? Would you or any of the others like something to eat? I just stocked up on steaks"

"That...would be lovely miss" he said in a softer tone before looking back at Delta. "Take a break, men. We have a chance for actual steak"

"Now that's what I'm talking about" graveled out Marcus as he sat down at a table with the others as Natsu quickly dialed up the sister universe before jumping through the portal, eager to escape the insane look his own body with giving off.

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB.**

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" asked McGarden as the woman sat with two other Levy's and two Lucy's. Across the hall, two other Natsu's were eating together while two Erza's were eating slices of cheesecake at the bar.

"Not Juvia. Natsu. Some of our bodies got switched by this spellbook. Also Hoffman needs your help to start designing the big portal we've discussed" replied the Gear as he handed the book to Levy.

"Alright, well let me take a look" the inventor replied as she started to thumb through the pages. While she worked, Natsu could sense the presence of a few mages behind his female form. Turning around, he saw the two Natsu's with Juvia standing very close to the one on the left. The one on the right looked very confused while sporting a very fresh scar across his stomach.

"Dragneel? Is that really you?" asked Natsu on the left.

"Yeah, got the whole body switch along with some others. You should've seen how mad Lucy and Sam got when they switched. Oh man, they just started beating each other again" the water mage chuckled before looking at the other Natsu. "So your from the universe where Jose was gonna go all rapist on the girls?"

"Yeah...the whole guild was arrested except for Juvia and Gajeel since they tried to stop it. They were both so horrified by what that asshole planned, they instantly volunteered to help rebuilding the hall" the third Natsu said before looking at his Lucy and Erza. " _That was too close...if that other Lucy hadn't shown up...I don't think we would have won. I'm just glad those two were so understanding when I explained the whole dragon mate thing"_

"That's good, Gajeel's a pretty decent guy once you get past the grouchiness. And Juvia is just pretty awesome" Dragneel responded as Juvia took a step forward.

"So...if your in Juvia's body, who has yours?"

"Juvia has it. She already want's to try to give herself some babies. No way I'm letting that happen while I'm stuck in here"

"So basically,...uh...damn this hurts my head" muttered Natsu on the left before looking at his girlfriend. "You wouldn't do that if you controlled my body, would you?"

"Of..of..of course not!" _"Damn...there goes that plan..."_ thought the water mage as Grey walked up with Evergreen close by.

"So Dragneel...who's the princess now?" he smirked in a teasing tone.

"You still are. But now I wonder why your staring at my breasts?" asked Dragneel as he cupped the large orbs of flesh before showing generous amounts of cleavage to the ice mage.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME NIGHTMARES!" Grey shouted while back pedaling away from the man trapped in the woman's body as he bumped into Evergreen.

"Grey...I saw you looking at 'them' I think you and I need to have a chat..." the beautiful mage mentioned in a dark fury as she dragged the ice mage away for a proper scolding. Letting out a deep laugh, the water mage turned back to the others before turning to Natsu and Juvia.

"You both saw him staring right? Wasn't just me?"

"Nope! He was definitely being an ice-pervert!" mentioned the scarred Natsu.

"Hey Dragneel. I've managed to decipher this. It basically switches bodies for forty eight hours then you should switch back to normal" mentioned McGarden as she handed the book back to the fiery water mage.

"That's it?. Well then lets head back. Hoffman isn't the kind of guy you keep waiting"

"Yeah, I got it" she said with a dismissal of her hand before looking at the other two. "Levy two hundred? You have things covered here?"

"You bet! I'll bring them up to speed about all this technology and get them some advanced training techniques. Have to make sure nothing like that happens to them again..." _"I know Luce has been through some bad stuff...but damn! She didn't even hesitate. I know what Jose was planning was beyond vile, but to just take lives like that. Remind me never to piss her off..."_ thought the script mage as the two visitors hopped back through the portal to their own universe.

"Man...these last two days have been really weird, but at least Erza and Lucy are with me!" exclaimed the Natsu from the newly discovered universe.

"That is true, but if you really want us to be your mates your going to remodel your home and take us on pleasant dates" mentioned the visiting Erza.

"Huh...my Erza said the same thing..." mentioned the other Natsu before looking to Juvia. "Whaddya say, Juvia? Wanna help me start remodeling my home?"

"Of course my beloved!" cheered the water mage as the two ran out of the hall, ready to start the large project.

"Wait for me Natsu!" shouted out Happy as Wendy and Carla followed close behind. The newest addition of the guild taking an immediate liking to the fire mage.

"Jeez...is this what our lives will be like now? Random portals, doubles bursting through, parallel universes?' groaned one of the Lucy's as she rested her chin on the table in exasperation.

"Probably!" the other said happily as thoughts raced through her mind. _"I should really talk with that other Lucy. She was so brave and awesome! I know Natsu was ready to fight to the death for me and all the others, but she was...amazing. I wonder if I could get one of those guns for self-protection?"_ the visiting blonde thought as she looked around the guild hall at all the smiling faces.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C, four hours later...**

Hoffman walked up to the palace gates with Delta following close by as Levy continued to bounce ideas off of Baird, the two geniuses already having drawn blueprints for the massive portal and its requirements. The whole group had traveled by train, catching the fastest one to the capital city. And while he understood the need to leave their weapons behind at the guild hall, Hoffman still felt slight unease at not even having a snub pistol on his hip. _"But this is for diplomacy. Can't have a group of heavily armed men showing up at the palace gates"_ he thought as a voice greeted him.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" asked one of the guards at the gate as the group came to a stop.

"Colonel Hoffman from the Coalition of Ordered Governments. I'm here to talk with your king about a possible alliance for fighting the locust"

The guards eyes widened in realization as he heard the man's words. Everybody in the palace knew of those monsters and the brave men and women who fought against them. Quickly grabbing the small communication lacrima on his belt, he spoke to his superiors about the visitors at the gate. It barely took two minutes before the princess arrived to personally escort the group to her father.

"Thank you for being patient. I'm Princess Hisui and my father is King Fiore. Now if you would please follow me" she commanded as the gates swung open, permitting the group entrance. Moving quickly through the halls, the sounds of heavy boot steps echoing off the marble floors as the veteran soldiers walked with a purpose. Nobody bothered with small talk, they simply admired the elegant designs and craftsmanship of the large palace before coming to a set of double doors. Two guards pushed them open for the princess and her entourage, allowing them to enter the simple meeting room.

"Ahh. Colonel Hoffman and...Delta squad if I'm not mistaken" replied the short man as he walked up to shake Hoffman's hand. After the small greeting was taking care of, he walked back to the small conference table. Taking a seat next to his daughter, he indicated the empty seats across from him. In moments the five soldiers were seated, as a moment of silence hung in the air.

"Now how can I help you Colonel Hoffman?" asked the king as he studied the man.

"Basically your highness, we came to establish an alliance with your country"

"I see...and what would this alliance entail?"

"I trust your aware of the state my world is in? All the destruction and death caused by the locust horde?"

"Yes...I'm very aware of those creatures. The death toll from Magnolia was staggering when the news broke. It was through the bravery and strength of Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Lockser that they were eventually stopped. But compared to what your people have faced..." the kind king finished with a sorrowful tone for his lost people.

"That's why I propose this. Now you don't need to send soldiers to fight them,but we need so many other things. Food, medicine, raw materials, home's for all the countless refugees. Hell, I'm hoping we could set up some factories in Magnolia to start manufacturing weapons and the tools of war"

"How would you even get these materials to your universe? Last time I heard, miss McGardens invention only allowed a small group of people through at a time. What you propose would take fleets of vehicles and massive capital to increase Magnolia's recovery"

"I realize that. That's why I'm prepared to give you all our current technology. Combustion engines, flight, computers, radio, advanced engineering and construction techniques. With this technology, your country could enter a new golden age. But to answer your question about transporting materials, that's where Corporal Baird and Miss McGarden come into play" finished Victor as he gave the floor to the two. Watching Baird pull numerous blueprints from a small bag on his side, he spread them across the table as Levy started to speak up.

"King Fiore..what you see here is the blueprints for 'The Magnolia Gate' as the two geniuses started to bombard the royal family with everything they would need to to construct such a device. Hard to believe they had drawn the whole thing up on the train ride to the city...

* * *

 **Back at Fairy Tail...**

Lucy had disappeared with Sam's body, intent on getting the next issue of 'Elegant Fairy' to feature the Brunette in retaliation for earlier in the week. Even though this meant she would pose nude again, the woman didn't care even as Sam chased after her. Turns out the two ended up doing a double feature just trying to out do each other. It would end up the best selling magazine of the year. But this was unknown to the rest of the guild as many of the patron's shied away from Erza's cooking. The woman had concluded that since she was in Mira's body, her cooking would be spectacular. This was not the case.

"How could you do that do your friend, Erza? Your cooking is still shitty" teased Mira as the red head sat with Cana, the ice mage currently snuggled in the bomber jacket. Milianna had been sitting with them, the poor girl unaware of Erza's awful cooking as the woman had quickly ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

"Shut up Mira! I wanted to try!" shouted her rival from behind the bar before finally just giving up and letting Lisanna take over. Sitting next to Grey, who was currently tied up as the perverted ice mage couldn't help but to constantly rub his hands over the female body he inhabited.

"C'mon...let me go!" the form of Cana wailed as the original owner glared death at the man.

"No! You were going to pose naked for all those perverts in the hall! They already have nude pics of Lucy and Sam! They don't need one of me too! Your staying like that till the forty-eight hours is up!"

"Seriously! What about eating? Or sleep! What if I have to use the bathroom!"

"Then I'll assist you. There is no way I'll leave you unsupervised in my body!" finished the card mage before feeling a tug on her arm. Looking over, she saw Wendy and Carla standing there as the girl gave a worried look.

"Grey...er..Cana? Have you seen Natsu?"

"Sorry kiddo, he ran outta here awhile ago when Juvia broke free from the restraints"

"Do you think he'll be alright? This situation is very odd" asked the white cat.

"He'll be fine. The worst that will happen is Juvia tries to have sex with him...in his own body" she finished as the true implications set in. _"That would be beyond fucked up. It would definitely give him new nightmares..."_

* * *

"Come back my love!" cheered Juvia as she chased her own body down the street, her strong form taking each stride with ease.

"We've been over this, Juv! No kids till the war's over!"

"But Juvia wants to give you beautiful children now!" she yelled back as the two ran past the half constructed memorial site, moving to the outskirts of the city.

"You do realize you'd be having sex with your own body...right?" Natsu shouted over his shoulder.

"JUVIA IS FINE WITH IT!" she shouted in determination before putting on a burst of speed. Looking back, Natsu could see his body getting closer.

"Oh shit!" he rasped out as he took a sharp turn down an alleyway. This caused Juvia to overshoot...but not for long as she quickly back pedaled and raced down the allyeway after he beloved. _"Natsu is just playing hard to get! He want Juvia to earn this!"_ she concluded as she rounded the last corner in the alleyway. Smirking in victory, she spotted Natsu in her body stopped by a large brick wall that sealed his fate.

"Ohhhh Natsuuu..." she sing songed as the water mage turned around, a small look of panic in the eyes.

"Shit." he muttered while looking for a possible escape route. There were none. Looking back to Juvia, she was right in front of him, smiling in victory as she leaned closer.

"Come on Natsu...Juvia needs some love..." she whispered before capturing a kiss between the two. It took exactly 3.4 seconds for both to realize how...wrong it felt.

"AHHHHH! JUVIA HAS MADE A HORRIBLE MISTAKE!" shouted out the man's form as she spit out saliva onto the ground.

"Your telling me! That was just too fucking weird!" Natsu commented as he too tired to forgot the horrible feeling of kissing his own lips.

"Juvia is sorry!" cried the pinkette while sinking to her knees. Letting out a heavy sigh, Natsu crouched down next to her before embracing his body in a hug. Feeling the breasts press up against his own chest, Natsu tried to ignore the strange sensation before speaking.

"It's alright Juv. Nothing to worry about, just chalk it up to something new learned and we can laugh about it later"

"But Juvia just wants to start a family with Natsu! She knows she would be a great mother!"

"I know you will Juv, and when the time is right, we can. But I don't want to bring a child into this world until the locust are dealt with"

"What about after?" asked the girl as she continued to embrace her own body in the dead-end alley.

"If you still feel this way after the war ends...you can be the first one to have a kid"

"YOU MEAN IT!" Juvia cheered in joy as she quickly climbed to her feet.

"Sure. Just don't try to kiss me again til we get back into our regular bodies." he mentioned before a thought came to mind. "Hey. Wanna mess with them at the guild and tell them we did it anyway? I'm sure that will mess with Grey's head for sure!" mentioned Natsu as he grabbed Juvia's hand.

'Hehe, that sounds funny! I bet Mira and Erza will be mad too!" Juvia smiled, not used to the scar an her face. _"Juvia got to be in Natsu's body! Even though it will only last another two days, she thinks it will bring them closer together! She can feel the...the...strength in his muscles!"_ the woman thought as the two were soon walking back to the hall as the fall wind rustled leaves through the streets.

* * *

 **Three months later...**

The past few months had been insanely busy for Fairy Tail, the city of Magnolia, and the Seran's in universe 942-F. It had taken less than a day for Colonel Hoffman and King Fiore to hammer out a formal alliance which was revealed to the public three days later. In simple terms, the Seran's would give the country of Fiore advanced technology while the king pledged raw materials, medicine and food. Barely a week after that, the construction of the Magnolia Gate began as engineers, technicians, and construction workers poured into Magnolia. This in turn caused numerous families to emigrate to the city as several new apartment buildings were being erected to house the growing population. On top of these new homes, several factories were being built as the future businesses would provide munitions and vehicles to the Coalition as workers built in rotating shifts. The memorial site had finally been completed in early October, giving the whole city of Magnolia a day of remembrance for all the fallen as the massive gateway rose above the streets a mere ten blocks away. Ensuring that the technology would not fall into unsavory hands, King Fiore had ordered two full battalions to safe guard what would soon be a vital site to the country. Not trusting the Rune Knights with mere staffs, Hoffman offered arms and armor for the troops. While it did take a painstakingly long time to ship them all using the current means, it was a meaningful gesture as Glenn Parks along with several veteran Gears trained the men in the weapons use. By the first week of November, the population of Magnolia had reached past 90,000 and would keep rising as the days and weeks wore on. On the Seran's side, an exact copy of the massive gate was also under construction as the remaining bastions of humanity used the downturn in locust attack to their advantage. While Echo, Delta, Sigma-3 and other squads did take up routine patrols to destroy the monsters, many squads were tasked with making contact with stranded groups or recovering munitions, fuel, and equipment from abandoned bases. Unfortunately, many were inhabited by hostile humans, genocidal locust, or the emerging lambent which proved hazardous to many Gears in the field. Additionally, a horrible discovery was made when a squad used one of the rare portal guns to transport themselves to known locust hot-spots. They were slaughtered in minutes, the monsters almost knowing when and where the squads would show up. After a few more tries, Hoffman ordered all squads to arrive at trouble spots the old fashioned way. By raven, packhorse, or armadillo. But lets not forget the mages of universe 200-AB who used the IVD technology to great advantage. While the first few attempts did not go exactly smoothly, the guild has made contact with dozens of universes. While many were usually fine by themselves, others did need a helping hand. This brought some of those mages face to face with some horrible events, causing Natsu, Erza, Grey, and Gajeel to take the occasional life. While nowhere near the body counts of their doubles from 137-C, this did open their eyes to the horrors of the multiverse. But despite taking a few lives to protect the innocent, Natsu remained the happy-go-lucky man he was as Dragneel and the others would train with their dopplegangers at least twice a week. Wendy threw herself into training in a bid to become stronger, and to impress Sam who had practically become an older sister in the blunette's eyes. Cana went on numerous other jobs with Dragneel when the man was available, bringing the two closer together. She still wore the bomber jacket, the coat becoming a prize possession. For now though, it was a week away from christmas, a heavy blanket of snow covering the city as many in the guild gathered for an important announcement from Makarov.

"Alright you brats! Listen up!" yelled out the old man as the guild quieted down to give the man attention before he continued. "As many of you know, the Magnolia Gate will be going online within the week. Once it does, our city will become even busier as refugees pour in while untold tonnes of goods roll to Sera. Now I'm sure you all know this, but I thought it best to remind you to be hospitable to these people who have suffered for a good fifteen years. Now with that aside, I've come to an important decision. Juvia Lockser. Will you please step forward?" asked the elder as the stunning young woman took a nervous step in the open, not sure what's going on.

"Because of your actions during the Battle of Magnolia, all the lives you saved in Jannermont, and the strength you have displayed on countless missions, I've decided to promote you to S-class!"

"Wha...REALLY!" the woman replied with a surprised tone.

"Thats right. While normally only one S-class is named every year, this was a special request from Colonel Hoffman and the king himself. You have impressed them both so congratulations!" as the whole guild erupted in cheers for the water mage.

"AHHH! Did you hear that Natsu!" Juvia asked happily as the man of her affections quickly embraced her, planting a kiss on her lips. "I heard, Juv. We'll definitely have to celebrate tonight" he whispered the last part in her ear as the woman gave a slight blush at the implied intentions.

"Way to go, blue!" cheered Sam as she nursed a drink next to Cana as Lucy came up and hugged the water mage.

"You deserve it Juvia! Congratulations! Just watch out cause I'm gonna be the next one promoted!" the blonde said in a happy voice as Sam scoffed.

"Like you'd get that strong. You can barely do anything except pose nude for magazines" teased the brunette as she waved to the two framed adult magazines on the wall behind the bar.

'I still don't know why you framed the one your featured in?" as the blonde ignored the insult, trying not to ruin Juvia's big moment.

"Well...it was technically you who stated the second one. Then I figured I was there, so might as well make some easy cash with your body"

"Ugh...and it became the best seller too..." Lucy groaned before walking away to sit with Grey, intent on enjoying the party getting into full swing. Sadly, it would be short lived as the familiar sounds of an opening dimensional comm window formed in the center of the hall.

"I'm sorry for cutting into your celebration, but I have a mission for you Echo" stated the commander of all COG forces as the squad gathered around the floating view screen.

"Where and when, sir?" asked Sam as the guild quieted down.

"Halvo Bay. Dress warm, Echo..."

 **And done! Now this is obviously a more downtime chapter for the most part. And before you bombard me, I wont be showing that universe 199-B again. I just wanted to show the use of the portal gun for the first time...although Lucy did get kinda...mad hehe. Anyway, I still have a poll up for the next one shot witch is tied between Raccoon City and the Scarlet Queen story. Sadly, the Fallout one is in third while the rest are far behind. But if you havent, please vote! I'll keep it up till sunday or something... Also, I'm really hoping somebody would like to draw a COG Natsu for me since my art skills...suuuuckkk. But if your interested, PM me. Well guess that's it! I hope for lots of reviews this time!**

 **"WOW! Alot of stuff sure did happen this chapter! The best part is when I got some pizza!"**

 **"THATS WHAT YOU TAKE AWAY FROM THIS CHAPTER, HAPPY!"**

 **"It was really good pizza?"**

 **This is thehappy signing off.**


	23. Halvo Bay

**Alright! Here is chapter 23! I know its been a little while since the last one, but I really wanna get Halvo Bay, and a down time christmas chapter done before the end of December. I think I can since the weather is getting all cold and shitty so it makes writing that much more easier than summertime. But after that, I'll do another one shot or two so hopefully everybody enjoys this!**

 **I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 23: Halvo Bay.**

* * *

"Alright. You heard the man, Echo. I expect everybody to be ready within ten minutes" ordered Sam as Erza brought out the sergeants armor while requipping herself.

"Here you go, Glenn. Suit up" mentioned Natsu as he pulled a similar move as Erza, bringing the man's armor out as the two soldiers started dressing themselves for combat. It didn't take long as the four veteran soldiers were ready for war once again in less than five minutes.

"Sam? I don't want you to go!" Wendy cried as she hugged the brunette around the waist, trying to convince the woman as tears rolled down her cheeks. Embracing the young woman in a hug, Samantha sank down to the young woman's level while giving a soft smile.

"I have to Wendy. My world needs my help again. You've seen all the recordings of how evil these locust are? Right?"

"Ye...yeah"

"Well, I have to go and try and stop them"

"Bu...but what if you get hurt? Or...or worse?"

"Then you'll be there to heal me...and these damn fools will be there for you in case the worse happens. But just in case..." The woman leaned forward, embracing the young sky dragon slayer before talking softly. "I'm so proud of you. These past few months I've watched you get so much stronger and more confident in yourself. I want you to know that" she finished before standing up. "Levy. Portal us to Jacincto" she commanded as the shimmering blue portal soon manifested in the hall. Looking around, you could see the worry on everybody's face, knowing that their friends were ready to face danger once again.

"Be careful, Glenn" Sue whispered to the man as she gave him a deep hug, pressing her soft lips against his cheek.

"I will. Just make sure to have a plate of bacon waiting for me" he joked as he released the woman who was sniffling slightly. Looking at his squad, he saw Natsu being embraced by Cana, the fear evident on her face along with Juvia's and Mira's.

"You make sure to come back in one piece, alright? And try not to get eaten this time" she suggested, trying to lighten the mood as she pulled away from the fire mage. Simply nodding to the woman, the seriousness of the situation was not lost on Natsu as he glanced around the room.

"Everybody. Last time...shit got bad. Bad enough to initiate 'Heavy Metal' I'm asking for four or five volunteers...just in case" he barely finished as Juvia stepped forward.

"I WILL! I'll make sure you come back safe!" the water mage practically cried out before her request was shattered a moment later.

"Sorry Juv, but Halvo Bay is going to be damn cold. You being a water mage will hinder you the entire time...I'm sorry"

"Then I'll be ready." Grey said simply as he stood up.

"Same here. I said I'll have your back when you first got home, and I still mean it" said Laxus as he volunteered himself.

"It wouldn't be manly to stand around if you need help!" Elfman said in a shout as Evergreen stood up beside him.

"I won't let this dumbass go off by himself! Plus...I need to do this...for Bicslow..." the fairy queen trailed off as many in the guild nodded their heads in understanding.

"If they're volunteering, so am I. I won't leave my dragon brethren to fight these monsters by themselves" said Gajeel as Natsu slowly nodded to the five mages.

"That should be enough. Now make sure to only come over if we ask for it...or the situation gets bad. And don't forget to grab some guns from the small armory in back. It's a good idea to have a back-up" he commanded before turning to the waiting portal. "Let's go" he said simply before walking into the spinning vortex with his comrades, the guild watching them disappear as Levy powered up the dimensional viewer.

 _"Stay safe...Natsu"_ the script mage thought to herself as she prepared herself for new horrors.

* * *

 **Universe 942-F...enroute to Halvo Bay.**

"God damn...can barely see anything in this shit" muttered Natsu as the heater blew full blast, turning the interior of the six-wheeled armadillo into a hot-box. Outside, a surprise snowstorm raged, turning visibility down to barely thirty feet as the squad of four entered the third hour of their drive. The passenger seat was occupied by Glenn, the man showing signs of sweat as the warm weather gear under his armor heated his body. In the back, the two women were in a similar state as Sam studied the map in her hands.

"Why couldn't Hoffman let us take a Raven?" asked the asian man.

"Would you really wanna be flying around in this crap?" asked Erza as she rechecked her rifle for the dozenth time.

"Well...er..no" the man admitted while spotting a half covered sign along the side of the road. While some of it was rusting, the letters 'Halvo Bay, ten miles' could be seen at the bottom. "Yo. Ten miles to the city" he relayed to the others as Sam nodded.

"Good. Then we can go over the mission one more time. Basically, our mission is to asses the ships, if any, that are still docked at the Halvo Navy Yard. There is also a significant Emulsion facility attached. If either of those or both are intact, we radio control and let the engineers and navy boys do their jobs. However, we do need to make sure the port is clear of any threats before they arrive."

"Shit. Do you think any of those ships are still in working order? Halvo Bay fell...what? Like fourteen years ago? Even before Hammer Day" Glenn asked as he looked out the window.

"Who knows? But we have our orders, and we will check it out" the sergeant said in finality as Natsu continued to keep an eye on the road. Bypassing a few derelict vehicles on the cracking blacktop, Natsu tightened his grip on the wheel as buildings in the distance become visible momentarily before the snow blocked his vision once again.

Erza was looking out the window, trying to peer through the swirling snow as Natsu continued to drive. _"Thank god its daytime. If it was night, I don't think Hoffman would even send us out. But still, the technicians back at control said clear skies...guess they were wrong"_ she conversed to herself before spotting a flash of movement outside.

"Something's out there" she barely got out before a trail of fire hurtled toward the APC from the right side of the road.

"FUCK!" yelled Natsu as the rocket slammed into the back end of the vehicle, slewing it sideways as the screeching of metal could be heard on the snowy pavement. Wrenching the wheel to the side, Natsu tried to maintain control as a fire raged in the back. Slamming the brakes, the military transport skidded across a patch of ice before slamming into the concrete barrier of the highway.

"OUT! EVERYBODY MY SIDE!" Screamed out Sam as she flung her door open, jumping down into the raging snowstorm. Hugging against the side, she waited as the tell-tale sounds of gun-shots hammered into the far side of the burning APC.

"We need to move, Sarge! This thing will cook off in minutes!" Glenn said over the howling wind.

"Right. To the concrete barricade...stay low and move fast" she ordered as the Gears ran hunched over, away from the burning vehicle. They had barely made it one hundred feet away when the fire reached the fuel tank, the APC brewing up in an orange fireball. This was the least of Echo's problems however as numerous locust revealed themselves, firing from a ruined, roadside diner.

"Damn! I can barely see the bastards!" Glenn growled out as he fired at a shape he assumed was a grub. When nothing happened, the man figured he missed as he ducked back down.

"Dragneel! No fucking around! Burn that building!" Ordered Sam as she popped up, firing at a locust drone that came running out of the swirling snow. The bullets stitched across its gray skin, blood bursting as the fifth round entered its brain through the left eye. Smirking to herself as it fell, she looked over to Natsu who had two large fireballs resting in his hands.

"FIRE DRAGON"S BRILLIANT FLAME!" he shouted out over the din of combat as the other three continued to fire, occasionally killing a drone that wandered too close. The magical attack raced toward the building, burning away any snow as the four gears could finally see the dozen locust soldiers huddled around the fallen walls and supports of the store. The resulting explosion of fire magic blew the remaining walls outward, collapsing the roof on the locust as many of them burned to death. Seeing one run out with its skin ablaze, Erza calmly shot it dead before silence reigned over the roadway.

"Shit...now what do we do? It's still a few miles till we reach the port" asked Erza as she checked her ammo.

"First we gotta find some shelter. This storm is getting worse and the temperature is already reaching -5 degrees. No way we can reach our objective without frostbite" the Sergeant said loudly over the howling wind before turning to Natsu. "Your in the middle. Raise your body temperature to keep us warm while we move. We can't afford to wait around any longer" she finished as Natsu complied, raising the natural heat of his body as his squad huddled in close, trying to stay warm as the blistering cold wind stung at their faces. Moving out at a quick pace, the squad double-timed it down the road as they searched for shelter.

Erza could feel herself getting colder, despite Natsu's best efforts as the wind picked up speed, blowing snow stinging her eyes. Even with his body heat, the dragon slayer couldn't stop everything in the blizzard. The only way he could was lighting himself on fire, and that would just announce their position to any other locust in the area.

"Hey! I think I see something!" Glenn said over his shoulder as a structure came into view. It was an abandoned police station, the rusting squad cars in the adjoining parking lot giving its identity. It rested on the corner of the street at the end of an off-ramp, the hiway over passing the street as it snaked off into the blinding snowstorm. Rushing forward, the Gears thundered down the cracked pavement before racing up the steps. Parks kicked the wooden doors open, barely noticing that many of the windows were actually still intact. Pouring inside, Sam turned and shut the doors behind her before turning to her squad.

"Upstairs. No way we're staying on the ground floor" she ordered as the other soldiers simply nodded before finding the main stairway. Bypassing several abandoned desks and the other derelict ruins of the old precinct, the four soon found themselves in the center of the room. Pushing two desks together, Natsu simply used his fire magic to start a fresh blaze. Within a few short minutes, the wood was burning steadily as the two women and Glenn gathered around the flames.

"You guys stay warm while I keep watch. If you need more heat, just let me know" The man with the scar told them as the three huddled close sharing body heat. Sighing heavily as her body started to warm up, Sam looked to the others as contentment crossed their faces.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Parks as he sat close to Erza.

"Now we wait out the storm. But I'll contact control first" she told her comrades as Natsu sat near an open window, the pane long gone as he kept a steady eye on the surrounding area.

 _"_ Control? This is Echo. We were ambushed by locust on the way into the city. We've taken shelter in an old police station to wait out the blizzard"

 _"C..firm..E..ho. For...st says an...th..r hour. Sit "_ the crackling and popping of the radio hisses out before shutting off.

"Damn, that was barely coming through. Are we out of range?" asked Glenn as he eyed the Sergeant.

"No. Halvo Bay is well within the reach of transmissions from Jacincto. Odds are, we have another seeder to deal with"

"Shit...didn't we have enough of those assholes last time?" Erza asked in annoyance as she raised her hands toward the fire, heating her palms.

"Apparently not, Scarlet. But this changes our mission for the time being"

"Let me guess. We have to go out into that frozen hell and kill the damn thing?"

"Affirmative. Because until we do, any possible reinforcements from Jacincto or Fairy Tail ain't happening" Sam finished before looking over at Natsu, the man completely unaffected by the cold. "You hear that Dragneel?"

"Wait out the storm, kill a seeder, then proceed back on mission. Got it" he replied before spotting a moving figure through the blinding blizzard. Snapping up his longshot, he peered through the scope as he crouched down, making himself as small as possible. The increase in magnification told him his suspicions were correct as half a dozen locust hunkered down behind several ruined cars across the street. Natsu held his fire for now, hoping that the monsters wouldn't notice them.

"Guys. We got locust across the street. I see six, but this white out could be hiding more" he finished as a large gust of snow billowed down the street. The report of a gunshot and the chipping of brick on the lower windowsill on the outside gave the Gears their answer.

"Scarlet! Parks! Cover the stairs! I'll help Dragneel" she ordered as the two other soldiers huddled behind the large stone banister endings, giving them the perfect cover. Rushing over to the dragon slayer, Sam pressed herself against the next available wall space as the male answered gunfire with gunfire.

"Fucking grubs..." he muttered as he centered his sights on a drone hiding behind a rusting mailbox. Pulling the trigger, his enemies head exploded, showering the nearby snow with red as he ducked back. Working the bolt, he moved to the next window to his left before coming out of cover again. Seeing several dozen drones emerging from the white-out of the blizzard, he grimaced in annoyance as he killed another drone with ease.

"Sam! We got way more coming!" Natsu shouted out to his Sergeant as he switched to his lancer, the numerous targets starting to flood the street as dozens of blinking lights seemed to aim just for him.

"I'm well award of that!" Sam replied hotly as she fired a burst at a grub in the street, maiming it as her rifle rounds shattered its left femur. Killing it with another burst seconds later. the billowing snow finally cleared, giving the Sergeant a complete view of the area. On top of the dozens of locust, several boomers were stomping their way, supported by a trio of grinders. Overhead, reavers and several nemacyst kept station, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

 _"Hehehe. BOOM!"_ one of the behemoths uttered out as a speeding projectile hit the wall only two windows down. The explosion of brick and speeding debris blew inwards, showering the second floor with dust and ruin.

"SHIT! Dragneel! Fire roast these bastards in the street while I try to knock down those reavers!" she ordered as gunfire lit up behind her.

"Fuck! We got wretches!" shouted Glenn as he and Erza opened fire down the staircase, the bullet casings clattering against the floor as the two killed the first three with bursts of rifle-fire. Shifting her aim toward one of the vile creatures clinging to the wall on the right, Erza killed it, her bullets punching through the jaw and out of the back of its head. Tumbling down, it collided with another as the mess of limbs and bodies rolled down the stairs. Spraying the helpless enemy with gunfire, she barely had enough time to duck back as several drone soldiers appeared, firing upwards before taking cover against the walls at the bottom.

"Fucking grubs" Glenn snarled out as he popped back out of cover, killing the last galloping wretch before pulling back from incoming gunfire. Seeing the chips of stone fly by, the man waited a few seconds as the locust continued to fire at himself and Erza. When it finally ceased, he was aiming down-range in half a second, Knowing he couldn't get a bead on the one on his left side, Parks aimed diagonally, hitting the one trying to hide from his partners onslaught. The drone dropped in a heap, the bullets turning the chest cavity into bloody ruin. Unfortunately, as soon as it died, a fresh locust trooper took its place, keeping up the stream of gunfire as the angry slugs of lead screamed through the air.

 ** _Thump...thump..._**

The heavy footfalls betrayed any attempts at silence, the large mauler appearing at the bottom of the stairwell as it brought down its heavy shield. Easing it's way up the stairs, several of the locust fell behind, using their large brother as a bullet shield.

"Damn! Frag out!" shouted Erza as she let a grenade fly in the hopes of wounding the large locust. The explosion burst, sending speeding shrapnel everywhere in the confined staircase as the two closest locust drones were turned to mincemeat. But sadly, the mauler came on as fresh reinforcements appeared.

"Erza! Get a mulcher ready! I have an idea!" Glenn yelled out over the gunfire as he pulled his boomshot from his back armor plate. Hearing Natsu yell out 'Fire Dragon's Roar' from nearby, Glenn ignored it for now as he concentrated on his task. Moving along the side of the stone wall banister, the man readied his weapon. Standing up and leaning over the side, he had a perfect shot at the monsters back as he unleashed the heavy explosive. Taking cover as soon as he fired, the grenade ripped into the group of locust, scattering the limbs and broken bodies of the dead as Erza opened fire.

"Take this you fuckers!" the woman yelled in hate as she fired into the wounded and fleeing drones as they tried to escape the carnage. She kept firing her machine gun until all the targets were dead, numerous brass casings littering the cold floor as she went back into cover. Reloading the mulcher, she sent it into her re-equip space as she brought her lancer out once again. Seeing Glenn back at his starting position, Erza gave him a quick grin before going back to watching the staircase. They didn't have to wait long as several more drones appeared, renewing the fire-fight as bullets criss-crossed through the air.

"LASER LIGHT!" screamed out Sam as she aimed at one of the circling Reavers, trying to knock it from the sky as it came for another approach. She missed, the blast hitting the corner of a nearby apartment building as several large chunks of rubble rained down into the burning street. Anything that could burn, was as the earlier attack from Natsu had turned numerous locust into nothing more than flaming matchsticks as the flesh melted from their bones. Ignoring the smell of burning, rotting pork, Sam tried to hit the Reaver again as the rider fired its mounted cannon. A second explosion wracked the floor, the burst of hate billowing outward as the corner of the station was now open to the elements even more.

"Fuck...you suck at aiming" she muttered as she led the monster in her sights. Releasing a small orb of red, crackling energy, she was rewarded with a hit as the blast tore into its side, rending flesh as it hurtled toward the ground. A squad of four locust drones was extremely unlucky as the falling Reaver smashed into them, leaving bloody streaks in the snow before the ordnance blew up, showering more of the street in blood.

"That's the last of those flying assholes" Sam shouted over the din of gunfire as she huddled near Natsu, occasionally coming out of cover as she shot downwards at a locust trying to keep up the attack. By now, only a dozen of them were left, including a lone grinder as it stood in the opening of a side alley. Bullets were smashing into the brick facing, the heavy machine gun rounds forcing the two to keep their heads down as the grinder continued to fire.

"God damn! How many bullets does this fucker have?" Natsu asked in annoyance as the slugs screamed past him into the far wall of the station. Blind firing out the window to it's last known location, he was rewarded with nothing as he pulled the lancer back.

"Dragneel. Keep them occupied while I move further down. Hopefully you'll be enough to keep them busy" she ordered before moving along the wall in a low crouch. Reaching another hole in the far left corner of the room, Sam readied her rifle as her lover continued to fire down at the drones. Coming out of cover, she saw the remaining monsters firing at Natsu's position. "Fuck...I don't wanna keep relying on my magic, but we need to get moving before more of these assholes show up" she muttered to herself as she gathered another small orb in her hands. Leaning out of cover, she released it at the grinder who had somehow fashioned an ammo box to its back, giving it access to hundreds of rounds as it continued to fire in sharp bursts. This really didn't matter to Sam though as the orb of Phoenix Fire hit her target, burning through its chest as numerous organs and arteries were seared shut from the heat. But this only lasted a second as the magical ball burst, consuming seven of the remaining locust in an instant as they simply turned to ash. Pulling her rifle to her shoulder, Sam fired into the retreating back of one, the rifle rounds smashing it's spine as it writhed on the blood covered street, screaming in agony. The other three ran down a trash-strewn alleyway, deciding on cutting their losses as dozens upon dozens of their brothers lay where they died.

"We have to move, now" ordered Sam over the howling winds of the blizzard as she stood the rest of Echo squad near the stairwell.

"Where? We don't even know where that fucking seeder is. And it's colder than a witch's tit out there" Glenn replied as he collected ammo from any nearby fallen locust.

"Doesn't matter. That kinda noise will bring down even more of those gray-skinned fucks" as Sam led the way down the gore strewn staircase. The lobby floor wasn't much better, as numerous locust corpses littered the floor.

Letting out a low whistle, Erza admired her handiwork as the soldiers moved down a hallway to the right, heading toward the back of the building. Coming to the end of the hallway after passing numerous boarded up offices and other rooms, Echo saw the old emergency exit. Giving a swift kick, the rusting door almost flew off its hinges as Erza moved through into the biting cold. _"Damn! It's sooo cold. I just wanna be back home and curl up with Natsu...NO! Stay focused!"_ she scolded herself as she checked the back alleyway for any threats.

"Clear" she told the rest as the group started moving, their boots crunching against the thick snow. Walking along in silence, Sam took point with Parks as they finally came to the end of the alleyway that came out onto another snow-covered road. Stopping at the corner of a crumbling building, the brunette eased her head out of cover as her eyes scanned for any threat. _"Shit. I can't see anything in this god damn snow. There could be a swarm or locust at the end of this street and I'd have no idea. Why the hell did Hoffman send us today of all days? I know they said the weather was clear, but this is shaping up to be another fucked up mission"_ she told herself before feeling a slight vibration in the ground. Glancing around, she couldn't see any E-holes as the squad sat tight.

 **Thump...THump...**

Looking once again, Sam's eyes widened as she made out the silhouette of a brumak a short distance away...and it was coming closer. Luckily, the snow seemed to blind the locust driver as Sam turned to the others. Putting a finger to her lips to indicate silence, she made the motion to move back down the alleyway to the closest available door. She didn't care where it led, just as long as it provided a safe haven from the massive locust as the thumping got closer. Pushing the metal door open, Sam urged the squad inside before closing it was a soft click. Taking in the surroundings, Natsu could only assume this had been a restaurant at one point as the Gears huddled in the kitchen. Taking a quick look above one of the old preparation counters, he noticed they were in the same building at the corner. There was hardly any cover as most of the building had been blown apart years ago as the Brumak stomped closer. Ducking back down, the Gears huddled in silence as the thumping stopped. Nobody dared to look as they could almost _feel_ the monster searching for them in the ruined eatery that was open to the sky.

 _"Please...don't notice us"_ Erza thought with dread in her heart as the sound of sniffing reached her ears. Luck must've been with them today as the locust driver couldn't find anything with his nightmarish monstrosity, the sound of heavy footsteps starting to fade into the distance.

 **THUMP! THUMP...THump...thump...**

"That...was fucking close" muttered Glenn after the heavy footsteps faded into the distance, giving the squad a small reprieve.

"No doubt. I know our magic and skills could take it down, but doesn't mean I wanna go looking for a fight for no reason" Natsu mentioned as he scanned the ruins of the restaurant for any other locust. Finding none, he turned back to his Sergeant.

"So? We still looking for that Seeder?"

"Yeah. Think you can sniff it out like you did in Jannermont?"

"I'll try" he muttered while starting to sniff the air. _"Damn this blizzard. It's playing haywire with all my senses. The cold is really affecting my sense of smell"_ Natsu concluded as he finally gave up after another minute of trying.

"Sorry Sam. But the cold and snow are really limiting me. I can't find it"

Letting out a deep sigh, the leader of Echo gave a silent nod of acknowledgement as the soldiers prepared to move out.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

Levy had watched in baited fear as the Brumak tried to sniff out her friends, not realizing she was holding her breath along with many of the other mages. The earlier ambush on the highway and the following gun battle at the police station had worried her, but she knew they could handle it.

"Should we go there and help them? This snow storm must be hell on them?" asked Laxus as he eyed the flamer he grabbed from the armory. Already, he was dressed for the cold elements as several spare fuel canisters hung from a belt near his backside.

"No. I'm gonna try to find that Seeder though" mentioned Levy as she panned out the view with the IVD. Like every other city on Sera, Halvo Bay was a wreck as the signs of previous battles were everywhere. Collapsed buildings, rubble and ruined vehicles littered the roadways while covered in a deep blanket of snow. Taking note of Echo's location, Levy started searching before spotting movement about ten blocks away. Zooming in, she saw a Seeder resting in the bombed out ruins of an old supermarket that rested along a decent sized canal that was filled with with floating chunks of ice. The creature was surrounded by a grinder and two dozen locust drones as it continued to pump Nemacyst into the sky above.

"Let's see..." she talked to herself as she tried to read the street signs. Reading the names to herself in a soft whisper, she established a connection with the squad that was preparing to leave. The image was flickering due to the Seeders interference, but the link stayed connected as Sam looked at her while the others maintained a vigil on their surroundings.

"Sam. The Seeder is located in an old supermarket at the corner of Canal Street and Halvo Boulevard. it's protected by about two dozen drones and a Grinder. The Brumak is heading toward the waterfront at the moment, so hopefully you wont have to deal with it for awhile" she reported to the brunette.

"Thanks for the heads up, Levy. Any more locust in the area?"

"Sorry, I don't see any...wait.." the inventor paused as she zoomed out as she spotted more movement a few streets away from the port. Letting out a heavy sigh, she looked at her friend.

"There...there's a Berserker near the naval yard. It's by itself as far as I can tell, but please be careful"

"Okay. Thanks again, Levy" Sam replied as she started making her way past the splintered tables and the few intact booths as the four started to move out into the billowing snow.

Shutting off the comm window, she breathed a small sigh of relief as she looked at the mages that volunteered. Evergreen was sporting a lancer, an ammo belt wrapped around her waist as she sported a heavy, winter coat, thermal leggings, and insulated boots. Elfman had decided on a boomshot, a bandollier of grenade rounds slung across his chest as he too was wearing heavy winter attire. Gajeel was wearing a heavy trench coat and had armed himself with a locust chopper, his skills with firearms woefully bad. Grey was predictably in his standard clothes, the prospect of the cold not fazing the ice mage as he cradled a gnasher shotgun.

"You guys...I know what Natsu said earlier, but the second things starting going bad, I'll open the portal. I don't want another repeat of Jannermont"

"We understand...and I'll be ready. I need to lay some ghosts to rest..." Evergreen trailed off in a soft whisper as Elfman placed a muscular hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ever? I wouldn't think any less of you for wanting to stay behind. These monsters scare the hell out me"

"You too? I thought it was just me having the jitters" Gajeel mentioned as Milianna stood near his side.

"Those things scare all of us...but what kind of family would we be if we let those four do all the work? I see Natsu as my brother...and I wont just stand by and let him face those nightmares alone. I know he doesn't want any of us fighting them, but that stopped being a possibility after the 'Magnolia Massacre' We will help him destroy these monsters even if it takes another five years" Grey said, his short speech causing many mages to nod their heads in agreement as Lucy wrapped her arms around the man she loved.

"When you go...you make sure to stay safe...and come back in one piece" the blonde whispered at him while staring into his eyes.

"You know I will. Nothing will keep me away from you" he smiled down at her before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Watching the scene, Mira couldn't help but be touched by the love the two shared before looking over at Cana. The brunette was trembling, her hands shaking slightly as she watched Natsu and the rest of Echo move along a deserted street, the snow swirling around them. Walking over, the eldest Strauss woman placed her hand on the card mages shoulder, feeling the fabric of the woman's favorite bomber jacket against her palm.

"You alright, Cana?"

"Y..yeah..I..I..just wish I could help...But with what...happened the last time I fought the locust..."

Bringing her friend into a deep hug, Mira could feel their ample breasts press against each other through the clothing as she tried to comfort the woman.

"You have every right to be scared of those things. They've hurt and killed so many it's only natural"

"But what if Natsu thinks I'm weak...or a coward? I want to help him..."

"And you think charging in there will make him happy? It scares him to death one of us would get hurt again. So don't go thinking you need to prove yourself to him by fighting those monsters. The best thing you can do is to stay where he knows your safe and to be here when he gets back"

"O..Okay...Um...wanna have a drink with me? To help me calm my nerves?"

"Sure. I'd be happy too" admitted Mira as Juvia walked over with Happy, Wendy, and Carla.

"Mind if we join you? Juvia needs a drink to calm herself while her beloved Natsu fights..."

Giving a nod of assent, the group of women and talking cats settled in as Echo moved past a street filled with the collapsed ruins of several buildings, snowdrifts reaching up to their shins as Natsu tried to melt it away with his natural heat...

* * *

 **Halvo Bay...**

"Damn man, can't you clear away more of this snow? It's past my fucking ankles" complained Glenn as the four trudged along another ruined street. They had been making decent progress despite the weather and cold, the tall buildings blocking much of the wind.

"Sure I could" Natsu responded as the white specks of frozen water melted around him, Giving the others much needed warmth before continuing. "But If I go any hotter, flames will actually burst from me, giving any spying locust a nice, juicy target"

"Damn" muttered Glenn as the group came to a four way intersection. The roadway to the right was completely blocked off, the collapsed ruins of an apartment building spilling into the street. Several concrete columns and blocks had spilled to their front, mixing in with other debris. The left was clogged with abandoned vehicles, the rusting cars and trucks long since abandoned. But the main issue was the large crater in the street. While the north part of the road was relatively clear from what they could see, the hole in the ground was completely impassable as the snow continued to billow and gust around them.

 _Rumble...rumble..._

"Shit! We got incoming grubs!" shouted Erza as she took cover behind one of the fallen concrete pillars next to Sam. Natsu was huddled down next to Glenn, seeking cover behind a rusting police car.

"Fuck! I can't see em' in this crap!" yelled out Sam as she could barely see the far side of the crater. The tell tale sign of a muzzle flash from the north caused the woman to duck down as chips of stone rained down into her hair.

"I see them" Erza said calmly as she lined up her longshot, waiting for a clear shot. A moving silhouette in the distance became her target as the bullet exploded from the barrel. Hearing the sound of a wounded locust groaning over the sound of the wind gave the woman a satisfied smile as she ducked back down to work the bolt.

"Dragneel! Parks! Work your way around and try to flank em!' Us ladies will keep them occupied!" Sam ordered before firing off a burst at a moving outline. It disappeared a moment later, but she had no idea if she hit it or not.

"Scarlet! How much ammo do you have for that grinder of yours?" asked Sam as numerous locust fired at them through the white-out, the monsters just as blinded by the snow as them.

"About six hundred rounds left"

"Good. Bring that beast out and plaster those bastards" Sam ordered as the scarlet haired Gear complied, bringing out the machine gun in a flash of light. Pulling the trigger, the inner workings of the gun started to spin up before a stream of bullets erupted from the barrel. Firing in short bursts, Erza was rewards with a few locust screams as the heavy slugs disappeared into the whiteness.

 _"BOOOOM!"_

There was a small burst of ignition from the point of launch, giving away the location of the larger locust as the grenade sailed over the two women's heads. Bursting a good ten feet away against a pile of rubble, Sam and Erza were only hit by a few flying specks of stone and gravel.

"Fuckin' asshole..." Sam muttered as she formed a small reddish orb in her hand. Letting the ball of magic go, she launched it at the last known location of the boomer as Scarlet continued to fire short bursts. The explosion lit up the street, clearing away the snow for a split second as over two dozen locust scurried from cover to cover as the massive boomer burned to death from her magic. Unfortunately, the snow quickly returned as the red-head's attack was met with an equal response from the locust as over a dozen muzzle flashes could be seen through the swirling snow. The hissing of steel against steel a short distance away gave the Sergeant an update on her two squad-mates as she continued to fire her rifle at the monsters across the large crater in the street.

"EAT SHIT AND DIE!" yelled out Natsu as he plunged the spinning blade into the locust drone, defeating the monster in the duel as blood and gore splattered against his armor. Ducking behind a ruined car, the Gear avoided a burst of gunfire as Glenn fired at the muzzle flash. The sharp cry of pain from the monster rewarded the two as the men moved up, finding cover behind a another rusting vehicle as several bullets smashed into the ruined metal.

"Yo man! Can't you just burn them out?"

"Yeah. But I worry I'll cause the big hole in the ground to collapse even more. Can't see the bottom of that one, Glenn. I think it goes all the way down to some locust tunnels"

"Sooo...the hard way then?"

"Yup" replied Natsu as he came out of cover to fire at a charging locust through the snow. The snarling monster had a shotgun, but missed as Natsu fired into it's arm, causing the spread of buckshot to go wide as the bone in the limb shattered. Firing off another burst, he killed the grub. Looking over, his partner had managed to take out one himself as the two moved up once more, straining their senses for enemies. The hammering of gunfire before them gave the two pause as the tracers burned through the air, Erza still tacking the gun back and forth as bullets continued to strike concrete and flesh. Ducking behind an old concrete barrier, the two waited for another gust of snow to clear.

"Man...fuck this shit..." muttered Natsu as he lit his hands on fire. Throwing the burning attack at the assumed locust position, he had no idea it was speeding toward a derelict tanker truck hidden in the snow. When a large fireball bloomed in the street with a small wave of burning fuel, the four humans could see most of the drones covered in flames as the flesh burned through the inhuman screams. The shifting of the ground underneath their feet caused the two men to instantly react, ignoring the few bursts of gunfire coming from the three surviving locust as the road started to cave in.

"Dammit man! I thought you weren't gonna use your magic!?" Yelled Glenn as the two ran for the gridlock on the left.

"How was I supposed to know there was a tanker there!?" he yelled back before turning to the area with Sam and Erza. "HEY! THE STREETS COLLAPSING! RUN TO THE LEFT!" he yelled out as the groaning and tilting of the concrete grew even steeper.

"FUCKING HELL, DRAGNEEL!" the man heard through the snow as the two women came running up, lancers at the ready as a few cars started to slide backwards.

"WE GOTTA RUN! MOVE!" Erza yelled out over the sound of the earth shifting. Running through the gridlock of rusting cars, the four soon made their way to the right sidewalk. Running past ruined and bombed out stores and businesses, the squad reached the next street before looking back. What had once encompasses most of an intersection now quadrupled in size as several of the nearby buildings started to tilt dangerously or just full on collapsed into the pit.

Letting out a low whistle, Natsu took a moment to admire his handiwork before Sam brought him out of his thoughts.

"We gotta keep moving, I'm freezing my glorious ass off and that will probably draw the bastards, so let's go" Sam commanded as the other three nodded their consent before out. Moving onwards to their destination, the group could see the tattered remains of several banners fluttering from buildings. From what Erza could tell, they proclaimed the end of the 'Pendulum Wars' as she walked in silence next to Natsu. _"That's right...Halvo Bay was hit pretty bad in the first months of the war. I think Baird and Cole fought here way back when"_

Ignoring the depressing thoughts, she walked over the crunching rubble as they moved through a ruined business, the road completely impassible. The shifting of rubble had Erza taking cover behind an overturned office desk in an instant. Looking around she could see her friends had found safety as gun-fire ripped through the old lawyer office. Taking a look, two enemies were huddled behind a far desk while three more were hidden behind old columns. Grabbing a grenade from her belt, she released it in an arc as it sailed through the air before landing behind the two locust that were firing at Sam and Natsu. The explosion of speeding steel silenced the duo as she ducked back down behind the metal desk.

"Man..These assholes are pissing me off" muttered Glenn as he drew a bead on the closest behind a pillar. Pulling the trigger, he sent bullets smashing into its side as the drone collapsed in a dead heap as he ducked back down. Spotting his Sergeant, she was huddled behind a metal desk as bullets hissed through the air. As soon as the firing stopped, the brunette hurdled the desk as she spun up her lancer, running toward the closest drone. As it came out of cover once more, Sam could see the fear in it's eyes as it tried to bring its weapon to bear. She was faster. Plunging the hissing blades into it's gray flesh as it was torn asunder, she grimaced. Spraying blood against her armor, several slivers of bone flew as well as the female took cover behind her new position. The final locust didn't last long after that, the four Gears turning it into a bullet riddled mess.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sam Bryne picked out a stray piece of meat from her hair before looking at the four. "You all good?"

"Yeah, no scratches. And another piece of good news is it looks like the storm is dying down" indicated Natsu as he pointed toward the collapsed back wall of the building. As the four moved on, they found it true as the wind and died down to nothing while the snow had finally stopped falling.

"Bout' fucking time. I was freezing my ass off" commented Scarlet as she cradled her rifle while waiting for the others to hop down from the opening.

"You know it's still cold, right?" mentioned Natsu as he replied to his girlfriend.

"Shut up...you know what I mean" she replied in an annoyed tone as the sun started to peak out from the clouds, giving the soldiers a small reprieve from the frigid temperatures.

"Anyway, how much further to that damn supermarket?" asked Parks as he reloaded his rifle.

"I think two or three blocks to the canal Levy mentioned" Erza replied as the four soldiers continued to trudge through the snow. They had spread out, the instinctual habit not to bunch together ingrained in their psyche as they worked their way down another ruined street. This one was no different from any other, the snow blanketing everything as Glenn kept a sharp eye out. _"Man...I hate coming to these deserted, wrecked cities. All it does is remind me of how much Sera has lost to these monsters...sigh...I hope Sue is doing okay"_ he thought in silence as the four continued on past the shattered ruins.

Ten minutes later Echo squad was running toward the waist high stone wall that bordered the canal. The snapping of bullets through the air told them all they needed to know before they took cover. Speeding lead continued to slam into the stonework as several locust soldiers fired at them from across the waterway.

"Crap...was really hoping to get the drop on them" muttered Natsu as he popped up to squeeze a short burst at a grub. His marksmanship proved excellent as the bullets destroyed his targets head, showering the snow behind the monster with red gore.

"Dragneel! Scarlet! Start working your way across the canal bridge! Myself and Parks will keep them busy. Once you have a shot, I want you to level that supermarket. I don't like being cut-off from comms" Sam ordered as her two comrades nodded their consent. Moving along the wall in a crouched position, they ignored the constant gunfire raging across the canal as they approached the short bridge. Coming to the corner, Natsu took a quick look. Seeing several locust starting to move across the bridge from the other side, he grabbed a grenade before hurling it at a trio of locust that were moving past a rusting van. He barely heard the explosion and howls of pain from the drones as he and Erza moved up to a concrete barricade. Rising up, Erza could see one of the locust moving up to try and help its comrade that was clutching the ragged stump that used to be its left leg.

"Oh no you don't" she muttered before firing a six round burst into the rescuers chest. Her enemy was dead before hitting the pavement as she shifted her fire to the wounded locust. Killing the monster with a well placed shot to its head, Erza ducked back down as a fusillade of metal screamed their way.

 _"Hehehehe...griiinnnddd"_ The larger locust with the machine gun chuckled darkly as it sprayed the bridge with heavy gunfire, allowing his brethren to move closer.

"Can't you do anything about that bastard!?" she shouted to her boyfriend as the mulcher started to emit a high pitched whine.

"Just wait. The stupid fucks can't help but to fire off everything in one go...or until it overheats" he replied as the tell-tale sound of a grenade hitting the pavement behind them. Natsu's reaction was almost instantaneous as he grabbed the live grenade before tossing it back the way it came. The explosion was almost immediate as the explosion of fire and steel ripped through the air as the two humans hunkered down. Hearing the slivers of deadly steel hiss above his head, Natsu realized the machine gun fire had stopped. Taking a look over the brim of the barricade, he could see the grinder reloading as a lancer wielding drone was charging toward them. It was barely five feet away as he jumped the barricade in one swift move as the man started up his own chainsaw.

" _huuummmmaaannn"_ the monster hissed out as Natsu locked his eyes with the hateful, yellow orbs.

"FUCK YOU, SHITHEAD!" responded the pinkette as the two met in a clash of hissing steel and flying sparks. Tensing his muscles, he pushed more of his weight forward as the locust started to fail. Making one final push, his saw bit into the flesh as blood and bone sprayed against his armor and face. Finishing his execution of the drone, Natsu looked up to see another of the soldiers leveling a gnasher at his midsection from the front of a rusting, burned out car.

"Oh...fuck..." he muttered...just as a burst of gunfire smashed into the drones throat. Seeing it fall to the ground, clutching the ghastly wound as it tried to breathe, he knew Erza had just saved his ass as he hurried to kill off the wounded grub. Raising a heavy boot, he quickly stomped its head in before taking cover along the bumper of the car. Taking a quick look at his surroundings, he noticed he was about halfway across the short bridge. Feeling a presence next to him within moments, he glanced over to see his scarlet-haired girlfriend.

"Thanks for the save, Erza...I thought that was it right there" he told her before popping up and firing at a drone hiding behind another concrete barricade at the far end of the bridge.

"You know damn well I would never let anything happen to the love of my life!" she shouted over the gunfire of the battle as the Grinder finally started firing again. Hearing the bullets hiss and spark across the rusting metal, Erza grabbed another frag grenade from her belt before tossing it over her head to where she last saw the grinder. The explosion a few seconds later and the bellowing of rage caused her to smirk before popping up out of cover. Seeing the towering locust trying to reorient itself as several fresh wounds bleed crimson, the female Gear opened fire on its head, knowing it was the fastest way to kill the monster. The metal slugs smashed into it's helmet before finally punching through and turning it's cranium into a bloody mess as it slumped to the ground in a heavy heap. ducking back to reload, she glanced over at Natsu who let out a small smile.

"Fuck yeah! Right in the brain box!" he cheered before moving up once more. Seeing that the short bridge was finally clear of enemies, Natsu hugged the crumbling road barrier on the right as he slinked forward. Coming to the end, he could hear the grunts of several locust as they continued to fire at Sam and Glenn across the half frozen water-way. Seeing the dead grinders mulcher nearby, the grub-slayer grabbed it in one swift motion before checking the ammo. Seeing it was half full, he looked over to Erza as she joined him along the short wall.

"Make sure to cover me while I murder these bastards" he said in a low voice before slapping the heavy weapon on top of the concrete. Pulling the trigger, he could feel the gun start to spin up as one of the locust looked over, fear in it's eyes as it realized death was here.

"Die..." Natsu muttered darkly as the heavy stream of bullets ripped into the locust position. The dozen or so remaining grubs didn't stand a chance as flesh tore, bone shattered, and blood spilled across the white snow. firing until the gun ran dry, the male didn't see a single one alive before spotting an incoming nemacyst homing in on him. _"Right...the Seeder"_ he told himself as Erza quickly shot the living projectile from the air. Spotting the ruins of the supermarket a short walk away across a snow-covered parking lot, Natsu started to gather flames in his mouth.

"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!" he bellowed as the large stream of fire raced toward the half collapsed building. The crumbling stone didn't do anything to slow down the stream of flames as it slammed into the Seeder, searing it in it's own juices as Natsu's attack started to consume the flesh.

"It's always so fucking cool when you do that, bro" mentioned Glenn in admiration as Sam walked up behind him.

"He only does it to show off" Sam teased lightly as the four gathered at the foot of the bridge. The burning supermarket had actually rested along a T-intersection she discovered. An old city bus was split in half at the intersection ten feet away while numerous cars, chunks of concrete and debris littered the street, giving opportunity for cover. Looking around the area further, the Sergeant started scanning the nearby buildings for threats. For the most part, many of them were simply simple walk up homes that had long since been abandoned. The only building of note was a six story apartment building that had lost parts of the top three floors as it sat at the far corner of the street. She was about to give further commands when the familiar sound of crackling energy and the jumping of electricity filled the air as a blue portal soon formed in the street. Walking out of the spinning vortex, the four soldiers could see the familiar forms of Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, Gajeel, and Grey as they emerged from the portal.

"The hell you guys doing here? I thought I told you only if it got bad or we called out the code word" Natsu snarled in anger as he glared at the five.

"Don't give me that shit, Natsu! We're here to help cause frankly, I'm sick of seeing you four risk your lives against these things every god-damn time!" the ice mage hollered back.

"And what if you get hurt, huh? How would Lucy feel if you died here!?" he shot back.

"The same could be said about you! How devastated would Juvia and the others be if you got killed when we could've done something to help!"

Taking a deep breath, Natsu tried to calm his anger as he looked at the other four mages. "Is this how you all feel about this?" he asked as he stood near Evergreen.

"Yeah man, you four can't keep up this burden by yourselves forever" replied Laxus as he carried the flame-thrower in his hands.

 **"CRACK!"**

the loud gunshot filled the air as Gajeel went down, blood flowing from his shoulder as the metal turned his flesh into ruin.

"SNIPER! TAKE COVER!" screamed out Natsu as he tackled Evergreen to the ground behind the front half of the wrecked bus. Looking over, Natsu could see the state his friend was in. The crimson blood was flowing outward as the dragon-slayer clutched his shoulder, trying to stem the bleeding as he moaned in pain.

"Dammit...didn't see that happening" Gajeel muttered to himself as the rest of the mages sought cover behind the two separate sections of the bus.

"Shit! Gajeel!" shouted Grey as he started to move out of cover. Feeling himself pulled back, Natsu slammed him into the siding of the bus as he crouched near the corner.

"The fuck man! He needs our help!" shouted the ice mage in anger as one of his friends lay in the street, bleeding from the heavy bullet.

"Shut up and stay down" Natsu ordered in a stern voice as he looked at his dragon-slayer friend.

"Gajeel...you alright?"

"Grrr...yeah. I think I can get up"

"Don't. That sniper could've easily put one in your head...the bastard had plenty of time"

"What are you saying, Natsu?" asked Evergreen as she crouched down near Erza.

"I'm saying that sniper wounded Gajeel so one of us would go charging out there to rescue him...he's bait"

"Shit" Erza cursed as she looked across the gap to the other four. "Hey! Did any of you spot the flash?"

"I think it came from the fourth floor, but I can't be sure" replied Laxus as he huddled down near Sam. _"I gotta find that sniper..."_ Erza thought before looking at Grey. "Hey, you can make a realistic person with your ice, right?"

"Yeah, but it can't move"

"Can you make more than one?"

"Sure. But why?"

"Decoy's" Natsu butted in as Erza nodded. "Alright. Ever, your with me. Once we're ready, Grey does his thing" finished Natsu before looking at Gajeel. "Hang in there buddy, We'll get this bastard" He told his friend who gave a pain-filled grin before letting out another moan. Moving into the wrecked bus, Natsu stayed low as he brought his longshot out of storage.

"Alright. I need you to cover me...just in case there's more of the ugly bastards" he told the brunette as he got into position. "Now Grey!" the Corporal ordered his friend as multiple fake people appeared in the street before the position the human's were in. The gunshot rang out, shattering one of the sculptures as the sniper fell for the bait. Unfortunately, the gathered human's hadn't seen the hidden troika in the back of the bombed out apartment on the bottom floor as a hailstorm of bullets started smashing the ice people to shards.

"Damn..." muttered Natsu as he tried to get a bead on the sniper. Knowing he was exposed, the stream of bullets started stitching toward him before the arc of fire stabilized halfway through the gap. Realizing the machine gun fire couldn't reach him, Natsu kept on eye on the fourth floor through his scope. Spotting a flurry of movement between the second and third window, he waited for his chance. He didn't have to wait long as the snipers upper torso made itself known. Pulling the trigger, the bullet crossed the space in a blink of an eye before smashing into the drones nose, destroying the upper half of its head as it exploded in a gory mess.

"Now to deal with that nest..." he muttered as he stayed crouched. Emerging from the bus, he dragged Gajeel to safety before locking eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't much use Dragneel...all I managed to do was get shot"

"Hey...your alive right? As far as I'm concerned, that's a win. Plus now you can join the club I started with Erza"

Letting out a painful chuckle, Gajeel coughed heavily as Natsu laid a hand on his shoulder. "Now I know this sucks, but I need you to walk through the portal...Gotta still deal with that other asshole"

"Yeah...no way a bullet in the shoulder will keep me off my feet" he tried to joke as a portal of shimmering blue appeared. Walking through, Gajeel disappeared in a flash as the mages back home would get him the help he needed.

"Okay. Erza! You and Grey try to keep that bastard busy! His arc of fire cant reach you" he ordered before looking over at his Sergeant.

"Sam...sit tight while we deal with this bastard. That machine gun will chew you to bits the second one of you steps out of cover...even you Laxus with your lightning body" he finished as Erza started to fire off bursts, trying hit the elusive machine-gunner.

"Follow me Ever...and don't slow down" Natsu ordered as the two sprinted across the street. Slamming against the crumbling wall, the brunette tried to control her nerves as she held the brutal weapon of war in her hands. _"He's a completely different person here. He didn't even flinch when Gajeel went down or machine gun fire started coming our way...no wonder so many women love the guy"_ she thought as Natsu stopped at the broken wall. "Ever...once I toss this grenade and it goes boom, we storm in and kill these bastards" he said in a low voice as the machine gun fire continued to hammer away, spitting hot-leaded death.

"But isn't there just the one?" she asked while reading her rifle.

"No. Most troika nests have four or five grubs manning it in case one goes down...now you know how to use the saw on that?"

"Yeah. I've been practicing getting it started up really fast"

"Alright. But remember to lean into it...especially if one has a lancer. You need to put all your body mass behind it otherwise your dead" he told her simply as the woman gulped heavily. Priming the grenade as Erza cut off her gunfire, Natsu threw it into the gaping hole in the wall.

 _'Grenade!"_ a locust shouted out just as the explosion tore through the old apartment. Bursting forth, the two humans ran up the small pile of rubble as Natsu shot a dazed drone in the face. Two of them were already blown to bits while a third tried to crawl away from the carnage, leaving two in full health. Concentrating on her own fight, Evergreen saw a locust with a lancer as it brought the rifle to bear on her. She must've had the same idea as the monster, as the two met in the destroyed living room with both of their chainsaws spinning. She tried to ignore the screeching of metal and the flying sparks as the brunette planted her feet before leaning her mass forward.

"DIE!" she yelled in fury as the blades spun and bit into the flesh of her enemy. Feeling bits of bone and flecks of blood hit her face, she squinted her eyes as she continued with the grisly task. Shutting off the chainsaw a few moments later, she turned to see her partner execute the downed locust with his own lancer. That's when she started to shake.

" _Oh shit! OH SHIT! I just did that!"_ the woman thought in a slight panic as the other's quickly entered the ruined building. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to see Natsu giving her a comforting look. "The first time using the lancer is always rough...the same thing happened to Erza. But you did great, just don't get cocky" he advised before looking at the other six.

"Holy shit...are you alright Ever?" asked Elfman as he moved across the floor to embrace his girlfriend.

"Yeah...just..."

"Lancer kills are fucked up?" butted in Glenn as he stood near Sam who had an annoyed look on her face.

"If you two can stop being all comparing notes, I need to make sure your all on board with this shit. Last time was a fucking emergency, but you four have a chance to go home. Right now. But let me tell you, if any of you guys decide to stay, its for the rest of this mission. No pussying out and saying its too hard. I don't have time to babysit anybody when we got some big dogs stomping around in the city somewhere" she finished as she gave a steady stare to the four mages in question. When nobody stepped forward to go home, she gave a small nod before looking north toward the sea.

"Alright. The objective hasn't changed. We still need to check out those ships and the Imulsion yard. The docks are to the north, while the fuel is more North-East"

"Why not just ask Levy to look at the ships? Her IVD can zoom in on them" mentioned Elfman as he stood near his girlfriend.

"Because while she can see whats there, we still need to asses if they're seaworthy. Halvo Bay is a pretty shallow port, so it wouldn't do to say the ships are good, then find out they rusted through the bottom" she finished her answer as the white haired male understood.

"So what's the plan, Sarge?" asked the asian man.

"Now we split up and tackle two things at once. I'll take you, Laxus, and Elfman. Dragneel will take Scarlet, Grey, and Evergreen" Sam ordered as Elfman voiced his protest.

"Hey! I wanna go with Ever!"

Stomping over, the brunette Sergeant grabbed the man by the collar before pulling him down to her eye level. "Last time I checked, this wasn't a fucking democracy. Now do as I say or fucking go home. I can't afford you getting distracted by your girl over there and getting somebody wounded or killed...got it?" she told him in a cold tone before releasing his shirt.

"Uh..yeah" he finished as Sam gave a curt nod to her squadmates. "Let's go you three...and if I say do something...you fucking do it" she ordered as Glenn, Elfman, and Laxus started walking north toward the naval yard, their footsteps crunching on the fresh snow.

"Well, you heard her" Natsu stated as they walked through the rubble strewn apartment. Kicking a rotting door open with a heavy boot, Natsu led the way through the ruined apartment building before emerging into a snow covered alleyway strewn with trash.

"You know...We've all watched the vids of you and Echo fighting in these ruined cities...but to actually be here,you start thinking about the people that lived here before" mentioned Grey as he worked his way past the caved in wall of another building.

"Try not to think about it. You'll go crazy otherwise" replied Erza as she walked next to the ice mage, bypassing several boarded up doorways. After about five minutes of walking in silence, the four had come to a road absolutely choked with rubble on the left and right. Seeing no alternative, the group continued on into the next walkway that once saw heavy foot traffic as evidenced by the small stores and stalls. Coming to a series of steps on the brick pathway, the four walked up slowly as the route they were on took a sharp angle to the right about twenty feet ahead. Boots crunching against the snow, Evergreen looked over at Natsu who had barely said a word.

"Hey Nat..."

"Quiet" he commanded as the group came to the turn in pathway. Pressing his back against the brick wall at the corner, he glanced a peek at what lay further ahead. The walkway had originally bypassed a small cemetery of a church, the tombstones neglected for years. The nearby building had collapsed across the path, leaving only one option as Natsu studied the rusting iron-wrought gate as it swung at an angle, one of the hinges long gone.

"Alright...looks clear" he finished as he took point, moving up the path before pushing the rusting gate open with a gloved hand. The squealing of old metal grated on his ears as the four made their way to the back door. Eyeing the heavy padlock and chain, Natsu indicated with his eyes what he wanted as Erza stepped up and revved up her saw. With a short hiss of tortured metal, the chain fell away as Natsu kicked the door open. The old kitchen was empty, not even a single moldy can of food was left as the salmon haired Gear led the way down a short hallway. Coming to another open doorway, the four moved through into the main part of the church.

It was a slaughter. The decomposing bodies of two dozen people lay strewn where they had fallen as a light dusting of snow covered some of the pieces. Several wretches and the occasional drone laid where they died, most grouped around the old E-hole that was in the center of the church.

"God...what happened?" asked Evergreen with a tremble in her voice as she exhaled, her breath visible in the low temperatures.

"Stranded must've taken shelter here...then the locust found them" Natsu simply said as he started to move toward the double doors at the front of the building.

"Sh..shouldn't we say something?" asked Grey as he looked at all the bodies.

"Like what? None of us knew them, and it looks like they've been dead for a few weeks. I'm just glad it's cold and doesn't smell too bad" Erza said simply as she started to move past the pews.

 _rumble...rumble..._

"Shit! Incoming grubs!" yelled out Natsu as he took cover behind a half-destroyed pew. Grey had moved in a heavy sprint, taking cover next to his friend while Erza and Evergreen were across the aisle. Before them, three different sections of the wooden flooring collapsed downward as numerous wretches and locust soldiers started to emerge.

"Frag out!" shouted Erza as she flung the explosive through the air, aiming for one of the new E-holes. It landed between two of the drones, turning them to ruined-meat as Erza started to fire at another locust before it could find cover.

"Stone Eyes!" shouted Evergreen as she targeted one of the vile monsters who had came out of cover from behind a half destroyed pillar. The spell completely failed as the grub wasn't even affected by the magic, raising it's hammerburst at her.

"Oh shit!" she screamed before ducking back down, the heavy slugs screaming through the air above her head, some smashing into the wood of the pew.

"E..Erza! My magic doesn't work against them!" the woman said in a panicked tone.

"Then use your fucking gun! That's why you brought it, right!?" she shouted back over the gunfire as she killed a galloping wretch with a well placed burst.

"Right!" she agreed before taking a deep breath. _"Alright...you can do this"_ she told herself before taking a quick peek above the old, wooden benches. Spotting a locust with a shotgun trying to work its way closer to Natsu and Grey, she brought her gun to her shoulders before firing off a short burst. The bullets punched into its shoulder, spinning the drone as it collapsed to the floor. Ducking back down, she breathed heavily before continuing to fight.

"ICE SHARDS!" yelled out Grey as he launched multiple, deadly missiles at a trio of snarling wretches that were getting way to close. "Dammit Natsu! Just burn all the bastards!"

"So you want me to start a fire in a wooden building that we currently occupy?" the pinkette shot back before taking down a drone running up the aisle, the hammerburst flying form its hands as it fell back, clutching it's throat.

"If it gets us out of this fucking mess! Sure! Why the hell not!?" he shouted back over the gunfire as he launched more deadly icicles, finding them extremely effective against the locust.

"Fine! But then we gotta move!" he yelled back before gathering fire in his mouth. Waiting for a lull in the firing, he stood up as Erza shot another drone dead that was hiding behind a far pew. Not needing to put much into the attack as only seven of the monsters remained, he let out the stream of fire in a wide arc as it washed over the remaining locust. Finding that the old wood was the perfect fuel source, the flames quickly spread as the locust screamed, trying to put out the flames as their flesh burned.

"Lets Go!" he ordered as the four mages headed toward the front door, ignoring the pitiful wails of the monsters as they died. Bursting out into the street, they turned back to the church that was becoming quickly engulfed in flames.

"Never thought I'd ask you to burn a church to the ground, man...how come you didn't do that at the start though?"

"Couple of reasons" Natsu simply said before reloading his rifle.

"Care to tell me why?"

"No. Now we need to keep moving, that fire will draw attention" finished Natsu as he started walking East once more, Evergreen falling in step close by.

"Don't be so close Ever. If we get ambushed, I don't want both of us going down"

"Oh...sorry"

"Its fine. Just make sure to keep an eye out. Now any idea why your stone magic didn't work against the locust?"

"No clue. It works fine against people, but that monster didn't even notice"

"I see...Well at least we learned that now instead of some big fight. But what about your 'Fairy Machine gun?"

"That still will work against them, it just burns through my magic really fast" she replied as the two walked past several bombed out buildings.

Seeing Natsu and Evergreen talking a little, Grey looked over to Erza whose eyes were constantly moving for any threats. "You know...he can be kind of an ass"

"I know. But he also has alot of things on his mind. And the fact that several of his friends, one who got wounded already, decided to come here just makes it harder. He may act or sound harsh, but that's only to make sure all of us get home. Huh...guess I'm kinda the same way now..." the red-head admitted while they continued to walk along the snow covered streets. Coming to a four-way intersection choked with numerous vehicles, Natsu finally caught a glimpse of the Imulsion yard in the distance. The large tanks were still several streets away, only visible because several buildings had collapsed further ahead.

"Alright. That's our objective. Hopefully they still have something in em" he finished before walking forward with Evergreen. The next steps the duo took elicited a groan from the pavement before a sharp **'CRACK'** could be heard. Collapsing downward, part of the street caved into the old sewer line below as the two mages disappeared from sight.

"NATSU! EVERGREEN!" Erza shouted out in panic as she got as close as she could to the fifteen foot hole.

"We're alright! The street must've caved in" Natsu replied in a loud voice.

"Want us to come down? We could probably make the jump" asked Grey from nearby.

"No. The two of us were lucky we didn't smash our legs or something on all this rubble down here. Just head to the tanks, we should be able to link up with you there"

"But we could find a..." the female Gear started before the male interrupted.

"Erza...that's an order. Proceed on mission" he stated with finality.

"Alright...just stay safe"

"Yeah, you too" he called back upwards before the sounds of footfalls drifted away.

"So, we just keep going down this tunnel?" asked Evergreen as she looked at Natsu.

'Yeah, make sure to turn on your flashlight. Could be anything down here" the male finished as the beam of light stabbed into the darkness of the old sewer. Seeing his partner activate her own, the two started to walk down the completely dried sewer.

"At least it's warmer down here than up there" the woman mentioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. It's been tough on the others with how cold this part of Tyrus gets"

"You know alot about this world, don't you?"

"Sure do, Did spend like five years here after all" he replied as they walked past a side tunnel that had collapsed.

"Are there any other countries left? Or is it just the Island's and Jacincto?"

"There's a sizable garrison at Port Farral and Anvegad still stands in Kashkur..there could be others, but I don't know."

"Anvegad?"

"Better known as 'Anvil Gate.' The city has never fallen in the past 3,000 years since it was first established. Sits on a massive slab of bedrock that not even the locust can tunnel. The city is completely self-sufficient even after the rest of that country fell"

"Sound's like a pretty amazing place" she drifted off before voicing the next question she had.

"What was it like? Being cut off from us I mean?"

"Really depressing at first. I lost my whole family in one day. But over time, I made some pretty good friends like Baird and Cole. I knew though...that I would see you guys again someday. That first time when Levy activated the IVD and I could see those four just smiling at me...It made my heart soar that they hadn't stopped looking for me"

"For what it's worth...I'm sorry most of us thought you were dead"

"Don't worry about it. I mean, you guys have thought I've died like four or five times now" Natsu finished as they came to a turn in the sewer. Pressing his back to a mildew covered wall, he took a quick look to make sure it was clear. Seeing it was, the two kept moving along the sewer, taking a few twists and turns as Natsu kept his bearings straight.

"So Natsu. What's it like having four..er..five girlfriends?"

"Alot of work. Each one has her own needs and quirks. What works with one could completely backfire with another. They can be a pain in the ass some days and super great the next. But...in the end, they make me happy. One of the good things to come out of my being stranded was them, and I wouldn't trade that for anything"

"You...really love them? Don't you?"

"Mmmhmm" he grunted out as they came to a heavy, metal door shut by a turning wheel in the center.

"Here, help me with this" the male commanded as the two adults placed their lancers to the side. Grabbing the rusting, steel wheel, the two gripped it with all their strength as it slowly started to turn.

"Damn...this thing must've been rusting for years" commented the brunette as she strained her muscles.

"No shit" he muttered as the squealing of rusting metal assaulted their ears. The effort soon paid off however, as the wheel finally loosened, letting the two mages unlock the door. Grabbing the rifles, Natsu slowly pushed it open as they entered an old boiler room. The machinery was old, rusting from years of non-use, but this was an after thought as Natsu spotted the dead body of a Gear in the corner surrounded by half a dozen wretches and almost a dozen drone corpses. Walking across the large chamber, Natsu looked down at the deceased soldier. Looking at the name stenciled on the breatplate, Natsu let out a deep sigh.

"Did you know him?" asked the female as she tried to ignore the smell of rotting bodies in the warmer room.

"Yeah...Romo Tazik. We both fought at South Barricade during the siege. He was a solid Gear...and a great father and husband" he replied as he knelt down, grabbing the man's COG tags before pocketing them away.

 _"He knew that much about this man? None of us really can comprehend what he's been through"_ she thought sadly before speaking up.

"Natsu...how many friends have you lost here?"

"Too many to count, Ever...too many to count" he finished with a sorrowful tone before finally standing up. Moving to the nearby door, he gave it a swift kick, revealing a concrete hallway lined with defunct steam pipes. Seeing a metal staircase at the end, the duo made their way up. Pushing another door open, the two found themselves in a large facility. Daylight streamed in from numerous holes in the roof as Natsu looked out a window on the nearby walkway.

"Well I'll be damned, We made it to the Emulsion Yards" he muttered as the two spotted the four massive storage tanks outside. Looking further, he could see Grey and Erza at the property entrance, moving past a few abandoned fuel trucks. That's when Evergreen spotted several locust huddled behind a concrete wall of the parking lot, waiting to ambush the two.

"Shit!" she hissed out as her two friends were about to walk into an ambush.

"Yeah, I see the fucks. C'mon" he ordered, moving to a nearby door that led outside to a connecting walk-way. Staying as silent as possible, the heavy plating underneath their feet would prevent ground fire as they reached the area above the locust ambush.

"Alright Ever, let's hose these bastards" he ordered before leaning over the edge as the woman did the same. Pulling the trigger, the heavy bullets from the two ripped into the unsuspecting locust as over half died in seconds from the onslaught of gunfire.

Hearing the sounds of shooting up-ahead, Erza and Grey could see gunfire raining down from a walkway as numerous locust tried to escape the zone of death.

"Smash em'!" shouted out Erza as she fired at a lone drone, her fire punching into its abdomen before bursting out of the back.

"Ice Cannon!" Grey bellowed as he fired at a trio of locust huddled behind a rusting car, the monsters not even aware they were in a giant pincher. The three didn't live long as the ice shredded locust flesh, spraying the immediate area with blood and gore. Seconds later it was over as the dozen drones laid dead in the parking lot, the four humans victorious.

"You two alright?" Natsu shouted from the walkway.

"Yeah, we're good" the ice mage responded as he watched his two friends climb down a nearby ladder.

"Any trouble getting here?" the brunette female asked her companions as the four regrouped.

"Just a couple grubs, nothing we couldn't handle" replied Erza as she cradled her rifle.

"Just an empty sewer for us...did find Tazik though..."

"KIA?"

"Yeah. But we can't just stand around. We gotta get to the control room" Natsu told the others as he went back to his serous tone. Climbing back up the ladder, the four made their way back into the facility. Walking along a central walk-way, the four could see the control room up ahead.

"This place reminds me of the power plant at Kinnerlake" Erza mentioned as she kept vigil in the back.

"Alot of Tyran facilities have similar layouts. Just the way the country developed" he replied as he turned the locking wheel on the control room door. Stepping in, the four were surprised that several of the computer terminals and read-outs still had power.

"Looks like somebody forgot to shut off the lights?" mentioned Grey as he studied the room.

"Not really. This city gets heavy tides every day. The COG built underwater turbines to keep critical facilities operating in case of emergencies. Obviously the one for this place is still intact...probably spinning away underwater as we speak" the fire mage replied as he stepped up to the central read-out. Studying it for a short while, he smirked before looking around the room. Finding the heavy switch, he pulled it, activating the pumps for any tanker ships that would line up along the nearby docks.

"Easiest button ever...and the tanks are still at forty percent. Plenty to satisfy Hoffman" mentioned the corporal as he pressed two fingers to his ears. "Control? This is Dragneel. I just activated the pumps at the Emulsion yard. Levels are still at forty percent"

 _"Excellent work soldier. The third squadron should be arriving within the hour to start retrieving the fuel while we get some of those moored ships moving. Now what are the state of them?"_

"I don't know, Sir. Echo split up when some of my mage friends showed up. Decided to kill two birds at once"

 _"You know I don't like civilians mixed up in these ops, Corporal"_

 _"_ I'm aware Colonel, but they have been pretty helpful...despite my reservations"

 _"Alright...but your squad and I are gonna have some words later. For now, link up with the others and await reinforcements"_

"Yes sir, Dragneel out" the pinkette finished before looking at his team. "Well, you heard the man. Let's go find our friends" he finished as the group started to leave the facility.

"So how come we can't just use the IVD to portal where Sam and the others are?" Grey asked as they moved down another ruined street, heading toward the port.

"We'd have to portal back to Fairy Tail, then realign it to where they are. Plus,that machine still takes alot of power. Even after all the improvements Levy has made, she can only activate it maybe eight times...four if she's using the holographic display to keep tabs on us before it shuts down. It would be a foolish to use for just walking across a city...and kinda lazy" Natsu replied as he walked in front, taking point as Grey nodded in understanding.

"I really hope Elfman and the others are okay..." Trailed off Evergreen as the four continued to walk through the shattered city, the light wind howling through the concrete canyons of a ruined civilization.

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT!" roared Sam as she took cover behind a concrete block with Elfman. Looking over, she could see Glenn firing while Laxus fired off some blasts of his electricity at the approaching locust.

 _"Our whole walk here...nothing. Not a peep from a single wretch or drone as we walked through this wrecked city. Then as soon as we sight the naval yard...boom. Locust ambush"_ she thought in annoyance before glancing above her cover. Seeing two dozen locust drones scattered around the rubble-strewn street firing at them, she ducked back down before looking at Elfman. Barely hearing the sound of heavy bullets chipping away at her cover, she spoke.

"Hey, your immune to bullets when you do that 'Iron Bull' thing right?"

"Yeah...I see where your going with that" he smirked as activated his magic, his whole body covering itself in thick metal as he stood up.

"ALLRIGHT YOU ASSHOLES! IT"S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" shouted out the male Strauss brother as he ran forward, firing his boomshot at a duo of locust as they came out to fire. The grenade shot ripped into them, scattering numerous chunks of the monsters across the street. Continuing his rampage as his friends kept the locust occupied, Elfman kicked a rusting car out of the way, revealing a drone with a shotgun. It fired point-blank into Elfman's abdominal's, the small balls of steel sparking off his metal skin.

"Oh yeah...your gonna pay for that.." the man trialed off as he fired the grenade launcher point blank, showering himself with gore as the monster promptly exploded. Spotting a trio huddled behind a fallen column, he fired off two more shots, killing them in a furious spray of deadly shrapnel.

"Damn...he's really tearing into them" muttered Laxus as he ran forward, taking cover behind one of the numerous concrete barricades. Taking a quick look, gunfire crisscrossed the area as several locust reinforcements joined the battle. Elfman had just torn the head of drone clear off, more blood splashing against his metal skin as Laxus turned back to the task at hand. Hefting the flame-thrower in his hands, he saw a lone grub trying to reload its hammerburst barely ten feet away.

"Oh yeah...I'm fired up now" The blond smirked as he ran toward his target. The monster didn't have time to react as the nozzle plunged into its chest, the fire soon following.

"Heh...no wonder Natsu likes burning shit" he told himself as fire shot from the drones orifices, the screams lost over the sounds of gunfire. Taking cover once more after his enemy was nothing but ash, the blonde noticed only a few of the monsters left. Feeling a presence take cover next to him, he looked over to spot Glenn. The man was already up and firing, his rounds punching into the back of a fleeing abomination as numerous wounds appeared, leaking heavy blood.

"Damn...I really don't understand why you fuckers can't. Just. DIE!" yelled out the asian man as he plunged his spinning lancer into the drones back, spraying the snow and his boots red with blood and gore as silence took over the area.

"Damn Elfman...that was some manly shit" muttered Laxus as the blood covered male walked back over, his magic fading as he deactivated it.

"The manliest" he smirked as he reloaded, eliciting a small chuckle from the other two males.

"Quiet" Sam hissed out as she took cover behind another stray block of massive concrete, the object having fallen from the collapsed building to her left long ago. Waving the other's over to her, they crouched down as she pressed a finger to her lips. Pointing toward a two story building on her left, she led the group through the shattered door-frame before walking up the old stairs. Trying to keep her footsteps light as the wood creaked underneath, she reached the top landing before turning to the right. Moving into the ruined apartment that was missing a roof, she crept into cover underneath one of the window's that adorned the previous living room. Further down, the corner of the apartment had been bitten out by an explosion long ago, littering the snow-covered floor with debris.

"What's up?" Laxus asked in a low whisper, trusting the woman's judgement as she slowly moved along the partially ruined wall. Coming to the corner, the remaining wall was barely waist high as she took a glance around the corner. What she saw made her eyes widen in fear as the Berserker Levy had mentioned earlier walked around the corner, sniffing the air. Easing back to her group as quietly as possible, she kept her voice barely above a whisper.

"Berserker" the three barely heard as they realized how serious the situation was.

"Plan?" Glenn asked, his voice low and full of stress. _"Fuck! These things are always insanely hard to kill"_ the man thought as his Sergeant replied, the monster still out in the street...searching.

"I'll hit with my phoenix fire while Laxus uses his electricity. You two hammer it with your boomshots. Don't let up till it dies" she whispered before looking above the shattered window. The monstrous, locust female was across the street, sniffing the air when it suddenly turned, locking it's beady eyes on the apartment building. Letting out a nightmarish bellow, it started running, charging across the street as it knocked a ruined car to the side, completely ignoring the object.

"SHIT! LASER LIGHT!" Sam yelled out as she placed her open palms side by side before firing off the blast of burning magic. It slammed into the monsters torso before passing through, burning the wounds shut from the intense heat. Continuing in a downward slant, the magic punched into the old sewer line below before exploding somewhere underground.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON"S ROAR!" Shouted Laxus as he sent a surge of magical lightning at the Berserker, the bolts criss-crossing its body as it bellowed in pain and rage.

"NOW ELFMAN!" Glenn commanded over the monsters howls as he unleashed a speeding grenade at the monster.

"IT"S MANLY TO KILL LOCUST!" the white haired male loudly exclaimed as the target was continuously hit with lightning, laser blasts, and numerous grenade bursts. Thrashing about as it's body continued to take damage, it tried to get away from the onslaught as it waved it's arms around, trying to find it's target.

"DAMMIT! JUST DIE!" the brunette said in a loud fury as the mentioned woman fired another blast. This one seemed to do the trick, punching through its thick neck as a gaping hole appeared, the burned flesh clinging to the sides as the female locust finally stopped rampaging. Coming to a stop in the street, the remaining three men hit it one more time with their respective attacks as the Berserker finally succumbed to the massive wounds.

"God damn...I hate those bitches" muttered Glenn as he reloaded before bringing his lancer back out.

"Your telling me. I'm just glad they're as blind as fuck" mentioned the Sergeant before hearing the tell-tale sounds of boots crunching on the snow. Moving back into cover, the four waited for the oncoming locust as they prepared to ambush them.

"I'm telling you Grey, I heard gunshots coming from this way. I mean, look at the bodies" Natsu mentioned as he led the other three down the two lane road. Spotting her lover, Sam called out not wanting to accidentally get shot.

"Dragneel! We're in the apartment, We'll come down to you" she shouted out before waving her companions to follow. Minutes later, the eight were in the street.

"Any luck with the Emulsion?""

"Yeah, it's ready to go. Just need the navy boys to show up and take it. I'm guessing you haven't made it to the port yet?"

"No. We got ambushed by some drones, then had to deal with that bitch" the leader replied as she cocked a thumb backwards toward the large corpse.

"We can see that. But hey, reinforcements should be here within twenty minutes" Erza mentioned as she stood near Evergreen.

"Understood. Well lets see if Hoffman has some new toys to play with" Sam said with a smirk as the eight headed down the road, the foot-falls crunching the snow.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the eight were in the naval yard, walking along the main docks. While several ships were heavily damaged by the initial battle for the city or partially sunk, rusting in their shallow graves, a few looked to be in decent condition...mainly the massive aircraft carrier they were looking up at.

"How the hell did the COG leave something like this behind?" asked Glenn as he studied the massive ship.

"Most likely the crew was killed or they couldn't make it here in time" mentioned Erza as she looked at other quay's with ships in them. In fact, all eight of them were studying the naval vessels, determining what might be seaworthy. Continuing the walk down the concrete path easily the size of a four lane road, they spotted a total of seven ships that could be recovered.

"What do you think Dragneel?"

"I think I should call Hoffman" the salmon haired Gear replied to his Sergeant as the soldiers kept a lookout for anything hostile. Pressing his fingers to the radio, Natsu established contact. "Control, this is Dragneel, we reached the port"

 _"Good to hear, Corporal. Anything to report?"_ asked the voice of Hoffman over the airwaves.

"Yes sir. It looks like an aircraft carrier, two heavy cruisers, one light cruiser, a destroyer, a tanker, and a repair ship are still seaworthy. The rest have sank or are two badly damaged"

" _Excellent! COG forces should be there within minutes...well done"_ the man finished before ending the transmission.

"So now what do we do?" asked Grey as the four soldiers turned their eyes to the entrance-way of the naval yard.

"Now we wait. Find a place that can provide cover...just in case" Sam ordered as the other four mages did as instructed, trying to find a place to lay low. There wasn't much this far out on the dock, but there was a tipped over forklift that Evergreen chose as Elfman crouched down next to her.

"You alright, Ever?" the man asked his girlfriend as she had a down-cast look.

"I'm alright...just I think I'm starting to see why Natsu can shrug off death around him. When we watched all those battles, they were horrible, but we were still watching. But Natsu...he was here for _years_ seeing friends die...people he cared about even before we lost some of our family...I can completely understand why he fights so hard...especially for those women in his life" she finished as Elfman nodded, understanding the point. Looking to his right, he could see Laxus and Grey behind some steel drums, talking as the group waited.

"How did your little side trip go?" Laxus asked Grey as the two huddled down, the ice-mage cradling the shotgun in his arms.

"We found a group of slaughtered people in a church before we were attacked...Erza and Natsu didn't even care though. Ended up burning the place down before part of the street caved in, splitting us up. Natsu and Ever saved us from being ambushed at the Emulsion place too later on. I sometimes forget how much he's changed and compare him to the old Natsu..you know?"

"Yeah...I know what you mean. That fourteen year old wouldn't even recognize himself in the mirror"

"You know...I heard a rumor that Hoffman offered him his own squad a few months ago"

"I heard that too...but if it's true, it's pretty obvious what Natsu said" Laxus replied toward his friend as the sounds of numerous aircraft and boats reached their ears. Within minutes, a few hundred Gears were jamming the docks as countless naval personnel started tending to the ships, starting the process of getting the vessels underway.

"Alright Gears! I want the entrance to this port secured along with any nearby buildings! Our job is to make sure the navy has time to get the fuel and these ships going!" a helmeted lieutenant yelled out as the two companies of Gears moved out, complying with the mans orders. Spotting the mages and Echo squad, he walked over before snapping off a smart salute, the gesture returned by the veteran squad.

"I know you guys have been freezing your asses off for the last few hours, but I'm going to need you to bolster the line...you know the locust won't ignore this much activity"

"Understood Sir. We'll move immediately" Sam replied as the eight mages moved toward the spanning archway that indicated the entrance. Moving through, they saw dozens of soldiers fanning out into different positions across the wide avenue. Spotting a three story building with the top floor and roof partially caved in, she started dishing out orders. "Dragneel, take Laxus, Grey, and Scarlet to the top floor. The rest of us will hunker down in the second...Scarlet, bring out your mulcher and all the ammo you have when we get up there and leave it for us. Elfman won't have much for long ranged attacks" She finished as the group carried out their assigned tasks. Walking toward the building, Grey could feel a slight vibration in his feet.

 _Rumble..._

The pavement further down the street started cracking, breaking in numerous places as several E-holes started to make themselves known.

"GRUBS! HURRY!" shouted Sam as the humans thundered up the steps. Pausing at the second floor landing, Erza requipped her mulcher and spar ammo before handing it to Elfman. "Have Glenn help with reloading and fire in short bursts! Now get moving!" the Scarlet haired woman shouted before turning and running down the short hallway. Running up the creaking stairs. She found a place to take cover as she pressed her body against the shattered wall of the top floor. Looking down into the street, gunfire was flashing across the avenue as dozens of drones had already appeared. Pressing her lancer to her shoulder, the female came out of cover, shooting downwards as a grub was working it's way forward. The burst smashed into the top of its skull, the ruin exploding outwards in seconds before she ducked back, gunfire smashing into the brickwork.

Grey could hear the heavy machine gun fire coming from the floor below as he gathered magic in his hands. Taking cover behind a fallen support pillar that rested diagonally toward the gaping hole in the corner of the building, the ice mage knew that Natsu and Laxus were with him. _"Haven't even used my shotgun once! Why the hell did I choose a short-range weapon?"_ he mentally kicked himself as he unleashed a volley of Ice Daggers at the locust, impaling two of them to the street as Natsu released several orbs of fire at the monsters. Ducking back down, bullets smashed into the face of the concrete pillar as the ice mage tried to keep himself steady. _"This is fucked up! How does Echo do this every time?"_ he asked himself as a Grinder started marching down the street, laying down a blanket of gunfire.

"Tch...This asshole's gonna get it!" Grey told himself as he formed an Ice Cannon in his hands. Pointing it toward the large locust as Erza fired at a duo of locust huddled behind a wrecked car, Grey unleashed his magic. The pointed projectile screamed through the air, punching through the monster in one swift move as it stopped firing. Collapsing to the blood covered snow, the gaping wound in its chest continued to pump blood as the locust kept up the attack.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus shouted over the gunfire as more locust joined the fray. The magic had sped forward, crashing into a Mauler as the electricity froze up it's body. Gunfire from several Gears ripped the monster to shreds. Hearing the agonizing scream of several men, the blonde could see two Reavers flying through the air as they attacked the soldiers. Waiting for one to pass by the opening, Laxus fired another burst of magic at the flying monster, the attack sizzling and cracking the skin. Crashing into an a building across the street, his target died as several falling chunks of concrete rained down, crushing a few of his enemies under their massive weight.

"GOD DAMN GRUBS!" Natsu bellowed as he started gathering flames in his mouth. Releasing the cone of fire at the attackers, the searing hot flames washed over the whole street as the screaming reached his ears. Seeing a few of the grubs running around, trying to put out the flames as their flesh burned, the pinkette smirked in satisfaction as the Gears at the main defensive line shot them dead.

"Man...that was kinda intense" muttered Laxus as Natsu just looked at him with an odd look.

"You do realize they're just regrouping...right?"

"Yeah...Just saying is all" he muttered as heavy thumping could be felt, vibrating through the floor.

 _"This is commander Daniels of the COG navy. We've already gotten three of the ships underway and twenty percent of the Imulsion pumped to our tankers. Stay vigilant and keep those grubs at bay...that is all"_

"Fucking smug bastard...those navy boys don't know shit about fighting the grubs" Snarled out Sam as she crouched down near Evergreen as the vibrations got closer. The bowing and cracking of a nearby building indicated another emergence hole as the building collapsed to the side, revealing a massive locust hole easily spanning twenty feet wide.

"ELFMAN! LIGHT EM" UP!" shouted Sam as she started to pour gunfire into the emerging monsters. The man complied, firing short bursts into the nearest locust grouping, killing several in seconds as the pieces of bodies flew, severed from the owners.

"There's even more this time..." Evergreen stuttered in a fearful tone as she ducked back down, the low brick wall providing safety from a stream of gunfire. The noise was deafening for the woman...the gunfire, the sounds of explosions, the howls of agony and pain from human and locust alike. _"Remember why your here...to help your friends and to kill these things"_ she told herself as she steeled her resolve. Popping out of cover, she fired a short burst at a boomer, the lumbering giant unleashing explosive rounds at a duo of Gears. Gulping heavily as the two men blew apart, gore splashing across the area, she continued to fire at the locust. Bullets punching through it's thick hide, Evergreen was rewarded with its death as a single round went high, punching through the left eye. Seeing the burning light that was Sam's magical attack, the attractive woman couldn't help but be impressed as the Sergeant killed with extreme efficiency.

Glenn was firing downward into the street, killing some charging bloodmounts as the hellish steeds raced toward his comrades on the ground.

"Man...just no end to these fuckers" he muttered while ducking down before grabbing a grenade from his belt. Flinging it out of the window over his shoulder, he knew that the explosive was bound to hit something as he reloaded his lancer. The explosion and subsequent screams made him smile as bullets from locust weapons peppered the far wall of the ruined living room. Thats when he felt...no...heard the newest monstrosity. Looking over the low wall at the raging battle below, his eyes widened in fear as the reported Brumak came into view.

 **'RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

 **"** SHIT! Everybody fall back!" yelled out Sam over the symphony of gunfire as the Brumak turned its attention to the building. Rising to her feet, she pulled Evergreen along as the four exited the room into the hallway. The whoosh of incoming rockets made her decision the right one as the explosives tore into the room, turning it into a haven of flying bricks, shrapnel, and deadly splinters. Luckily the four had taken cover, letting the flying shards of death go on their way as the building started to shudder.

"DRAGNEEL! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs as the building started to groan. Running down the staircase as dust continued to fall, Sam came to stop on the bottom landing as a drone soldier appeared with a hammerburst.

"Get the fuck outta my way!" the Sergeant yelled as she started the chainsaw, plunging it into the shoulder meat as flesh and blood started to fly against her armor. Ignoring the dead grub at her feet, the woman led the other three into the street, laying down cover fire as the group found cover near several other Gears. Resuming her fight, Evergreen did what the soldiers did. She would pop up and fire off at any target before ducking down. Taking a glance at the building they were just in, she could see the massive damage the Brumak wrought as it stomped closer. Seeing Natsu and the others come running out seconds later as the structure finally collapsed, the woman breathed a sigh of relief as her friends took cover nearby.

"Dammit! We gotta do something about that fucker! We can't let it get closer to the port!" shouted Natsu over the gunfire as he blind-fired over the concrete block, hitting a few drones in the process.

"NO SHIT!" Erza yelled back as the creature towered over the street, laying down a continuous stream of machine gun and rocket fire. The heavy _**'crump'**_ of mortars dropping in tubes made Grey shiver, as several locust used the heavy weapons to start exacting plunging fire on the humans trying to fight to live. The explosion burst in the street behind them, severing a lone soldier in half as the upper torso landed against Grey. The ice mage couldn't help but vomit as the corpse came to a rest near his feet, the entrails already steaming in the cold weather. _"This is fucked up! THIS IS TOO FUCKED UP!"_ the black-haired teen screamed in his head as blood from the dead man coated his clothes. Feeling a palm on his shoulder, he calmed down as a random soldier reassured the male.

"Try not to think about it and just concentrate on killing these fuckers" the helmeted Gear finished before going back to his personal battle, firing down the street at another bloodmount.

"Y..Yeah..." muttered Grey in a shaky voice as he managed to calm his nerves. Bringing the gnasher to bear, he fired at a locust with a flame thrower tank on its back. The steel pellets punched through, igniting the fuel as the drone exploded in a spray of meat chunks and fire. Seeing that the locust would soon outnumber the Gears, especially with the Brumak assisting, Natsu came up with an insane...crazy idea.

"Laxus! Cover Me! Erza! Try to keep up!" The Corporal shouted over the screaming and dying, re-quipping a machine gun into his hands. Bursting out from cover, he laid down a torrent of machine gun fire as the Brumak pilots reloaded its guns. Moving from concrete blocks, to rusting cars in the street, the duo made their way to a side street on the right. Firing one final burst at a drone swinging a frag grenade by the chain, the bullets punched through its chest, turning numerous organs to ruin as the monster fell in the street. The grenade blew up seconds later, spraying two more drones with flying splinters of deadly metal as they went down, howling in pain.

"What's the plan?" asked Erza as she blind-fired, the air too deadly as bullets and tracers burned through the air.

"This..." her boyfriend muttered as scales appeared on his face, flecks of gold in his eyes.

"Natsu...are you sure that's a good idea with how exhausted Dragon Force makes you?" the red-head asked as bullets zipped through the air above her head.

"I'm not going full force...Can't risk killing you guys..." he muttered as a searing heat started to build in his mouth.

"FIRE KING"S ROAR!" the salmon-haired Gear bellowed as the fire shot forth. The flames were intense, instantly destroying the chill that had sank into Erza's bones as the funnel of fire with streams of green, blue, and purple mixed in roared through the air, incinerating numerous drone soldiers as it slammed into the Brumak. The monster staggered backwards, crashing into a building as the heavy blow cracked and burned its skin. Pushing itself up from the ruined fire department, the massive locust let out a roar of rage and agony as it tried to find the one responsible for wounding it's flesh.

"LET"S GO!" Natsu shouted as he ran down the street with Erza, the two running as fast as they could. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he could see his enemy giving chase.

"The fuck Natsu!" gasped out the female as the two continued to run, knowing the monster was quickly closing the gap. Pointing to an alleyway, the two run down the narrow passage as they narrowly avoided being trampled to death.

Catching her breath, the woman glared at the male.

"Did you purposely piss off a BRUMAK!" she yelled at him, anger in her eyes.

"Yeah, it was the only thing I could think of to draw it away from the port and giving our friends a chance to beat those other fuckers. Plus they need time to get that Emulsion. The COG needs every drop it can get" he replied as the two walked down the debris strewn alley.

"Couldn't you have beat it with your flames?"

"Sure. But the amount of magic I would need to cut through its thick hide would probably vaporize most of you...kinda defeats the purpose"

"Well what about the Azure Pillar you did with Juvia? She didn't die?'

"Unison Raid thing...kinda like the eye of the hurricane"

"Alright...so what's your plan?"

'Try to find a tall building, jump on its back, and take control of the sonovabitch"

"That's pretty crazy...even for you" she smirked at him as the man pressed himself against a destroyed wall, checking the street for threats. He could feel the thumping of the heavy footfalls, but couldn't determine the exact location due to the numerous structures.

"Soo...you in?" he asked as the two bolted across the street, heading for the next alleyway.

"Sure. Plus you said any more life and death situations would be fought together...so this counts" she finished as the alleyway abruptly ended. Accidentally tripping, the woman almost fell as Natsu quickly grabbed her.

"RUN!" he screamed as the Brumak spotted them from the end of the street. Not needed to be told twice, the two ran down the snow covered street. Rounding a corner, Natsu glanced at his girlfriend.

"Move your ass Erza! We have to find a place to get the drop on this fucker!" yelled out Natsu as he ran down the road.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing!" she shouted back before making a beeline for a four-story building. A large portion had been bitten out at some point in the past, spilling rubble into the street. Kicking a rotting door open with a heavy boot, the two raced inside before thundering up the trash strewn staircase. Making it to the fourth floor in barely a minute, the two mages huddled against the broken wall of an office while trying to catch their breath.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this crazy plan?" she gasped out as her ragged breath formed clouds of of floating icicles.

"Because it was the only way to buy enough time for the engineers to get the Emulsion...and because your just as crazy as I am" he smirked out as heavy thuds started vibrating the floorboards.

"Stay low and quiet" he whispered out before taking a quick peek over the gaping hole that used to be a window as Erza nodded from his command, readying her rifle.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" the Brumak bellowed out before starting to stomp forward. Crushing a rusting van beneath its feet, the beast continued to lumber forward as it's pilot and gunner were soon only a few feet away from the hiding mages. Not shouting out or announcing his presence, Natsu and Erza jumped the gap at the right moment as they landed on the back of the giant monster. While Natsu landed a few quick shots to the pilots head, Erza used her chainsaw to cut through the gunner in a grisly display of gore and blood. Plopping down into the seats, Natsu quickly took the controls before speaking into the air as he pressed two fingers to his ear.

"This is Dragneel. We managed to commandeer a brumak and are heading back to the port to lend assistance...don't shoot us" he finished before turning back to Erza.

"How do you feel about killing some grub bastards?"

"Fucking ecstatic!" the red head shouted out before unleashing a rocket salvo at a group of grey skinned soldiers that had just ran into a ruined store. With an explosion of fire, debris, and flying body parts, the store collapsed in on itself as Natsu gave a feral grin.

"Fuck yeah Erza! Now lets go kill these genocidal assholes" he snarled out as he started to drive the giant beast down the street. Rounding the massive creature around the corner at the far end of the road, the two continued to stomp forward on their new vehicle. Tracers and the sounds of yelling, screams of pain, and gunfire could be heard snapping through the air at the sounds of battle loomed closer. Urging it on, the two soon saw a duo of Corpsers crawling along the battle filled roadway as they came up from the rear.

A rocket salvo raced through the air, smashing into the closest corpser as the grouping of heavy explosives ripped into its hide, splitting the flesh as the monster wailed in pain. Using his hellish transportation, Natsu stomped over before aiming the gun arms down at the exposed underbelly of the monstrous arachnid.

"DIE!" Erza exclaimed in rage as she pulled the trigger, unleashing a stream of heavy machine gun fire. The already dying locust was quickly sent to hell, the effects of the gunfire apparent as the blood soaked onto the soot-covered snow. Finding that its partner was dead, the other Corpser broke off the attack as it charged forward. The two Gears did the same, the male controlling the large beast as the two clashed in a force of limbs, claws, and snarling teeth. Reeling under the heavy blow, Natsu soon lost all control as the two monsters let instinct take over. Ducking down in his seat as a limb cleaved the air above his head, Natsu raised himself to look into the beady eyes of his hated enemy.

"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!" the male yelled as the torrents of flames smashed into the Corpsers face. The sound of unnatural howls made his eyes burn with glee as the flames danced over the monsters flesh. Sensing weakness, the Brumak bit down on its opponents neck, the teeth sinking in as the sound of tearing flesh reached the two. Blood sprayed against the two, evidence of a severed artery as the radio crackled to life.

 _"Dragneel! Scarlet! We're bugging out! They got all the ships underway and all the immuslsion! Get to the end of the dock and we can portal the fuck outta here!"_ Sam yelled over the radio as Natsu smirked, blood dripping across his features.

"You heard the lady, lets get off this damn thing" he told his girlfriend. Seeing that the second Corpser was in its death throes, the large teeth ripping into its flesh, Erza re-quipped a one-shot into her arms. Aiming at the bobbing head as it feasted, she pulled the trigger as the anti-tank round smashed into the skull. Piercing the bone and flesh, the explosive detonated in the middle of its brain, showering the two in a fresh wave of gore as the duo jumped from the monster, running toward the docks.

Cutting through a drone with her lancer, Erza barely registered the splatter of blood as Natsu moved next to her, running and gunning down the avenue. Seeing the main line of Gears already falling back toward the gate, the two ducked behind a large, concrete block that had fallen into the road. Staying low as the gunfire raged, the two knew they couldn't afford to stick around as dozens of locust soldiers filled the street. Looking toward the naval pier, Erza could see no cover whatsoever as the last thirty feet was completely open. _"Shit, shit, shit! We're fucking trapped!_ " she thought as she flung a grenade over her shoulder. The explosion was drowned out over the gunfire, her boyfriend actually blind-firing a boomshot as the explosions cut down numerous locust, flaying flesh from bone. Slowly marching forward, the monsters took their time as they ignored the fallen drones, knowing the two humans would soon be trapped.

"Natsu...what do we do?" asked the beautiful red-head as she blind fired, trying to keep the monsters at bay. She knew some were wounded in that last burst, but sill they came on, even as their brothers fell.

"We fight!" he snarled out as he started to gather flames in his mouth. Popping up, he started his familiar chant.

"Fire Dragon's Ro..." The male started as the unthinkable happened. The bullet that smashed into his chest under the right pectoral didn't care how smart it's target was, or how brave and experienced. All it cared about was traveling on its set path as it burst out Natsu's back in a spray of blood.

 _"Wh...what the fuck..."_ were the pinkette's last thoughts as he crumpled to the street, leaving Erza completely alone.

"Na...Natsu" she asked in a soft whisper as she saw the blood leaking from the grievous wound. The dirty snow was already turning red as the man she loved was slowly dying.

"No...no no no no no...NOOOOOO!" she screamed as one of the locust jumped over the concrete block. It barely had time to blink as the female plunged her lancer into it's back, ripping the flesh in an orgy of gore as her eyes flashed rage. Pulling the eighteen mortar shells from her dimensional space along with every single grenade round for her boomshot, she hung them in the air as several locust looked up in curiosity at the floating munitions.

"RAINING METAL STORM!" the woman screamed out as she sent the explosives flying at her enemies. The concrete shattered under the volley, turning over fifty locust, along with several Boomers and Grinders into lifeless corpses. The speeding shrapnel, along with the hateful fire did its job as flesh was shredded and limbs were torn from bodies. Blood and viscera covered the streets as the woman hefted Natsu over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. Grabbing her blotok, she started to run toward safety with the heavy burden weighing her down. Shooting a galloping wretch in the face, it dropped to the ground as several more appeared along with s few additional drones, running to kill the woman with their lancers.

"FUCK YOU!" Erza screamed as she shot the drones dead, smoking bullets holes in the skulls as brains leaked from the fatal wounds. Looking forward, she could see her friends running toward her, trying to make it in time to lend help. They wouldn't make in time, the other six easily out of effective rifle range. Any magical blasts could easily hit herself and Natsu, defeating the purpose. Pistol whipping a jumping wretch in the face, she could feel part of the skull cave in as a shimmering portal appeared before her. Out stepped Levy with her Hammerburst in hand as she started to drop the scurrying little monsters.

"GET HIM TO WENDY! THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME!" the short woman with blue hair hollered out as a large satchel dangled from her right hip. Nodding her head in silent thanks, Erza ran through as her other friends raced closer. Continuing to fire, she could see the locust starting to regroup as gunfire started to kick up puffs of concrete around her. Grabbing the satchel, she quickly primed it before flinging it as hard as she could toward the locust, the sight of several bloodmounts and Kantus mixed in as they started to chant, giving the grubs a needed boost in aggressiveness. Hearing the sounds of heavy footfalls behind her, the short woman glanced to see all her friends covered in grime, blood, and several fresh cuts.

"Through the portal! We only got five seconds!" Levy yelled at them as the mages started to pour through. Seeing she was the last one, the woman kicked herself as her personal count-down reached two. Jumping through, she landed on the hard wooden floors of Fairy Tail.

"MIRA! NOW!"

The white haired beauty didn't say a word as she jabbed the power button for the IVD, shutting the portal as six blocks of C4 detonated at the port of Halvo Bay. The explosion vaporized any locust within two hundred feet instantly while wounding countless more as the hate-filled explosion shattered numerous buildings. The expanding dust cloud blanketing the area was the last thing the guild saw as the holographic display shut down as well.

"What happened!? What happened to Natsu!?" Sam cried in fury as she stomped toward the infirmary, practically kicking the door off its hinges. Looking over to the closest bed, the Sergeant could see her friend...no...her lover laying on his back. Erza had already removed his chest plate, giving Wendy the space she needed. The wound was horrible. The only comparison was when he got impaled at Jilane or when Jellal stabbed him in the back. Marching over, she looked at the gaping hole in his right chest as Wendy poured all her magic into repairing the damage.

"I should've been there..." the hardened Gear said softly as worry clenched her heart. Looking around, she could see the other girls and several members gathered through the room.

"Sam...I'm doing the best I can, but it would be easier if everybody waited outside..." the young woman replied as Sam quickly nodded.

"You heard the lady! Everybody out!" she yelled as the assembled mages and friends slowly walked from the room. Looking back, she could see Erza shaking, the woman covered in gore as tears streaked down her cheeks. Walking over, the brunette simply started guiding her comrade and friend to the door.

'C'mon...lets give Wendy space"

"Yeah..." the Scarlet haired woman said in a robotic tone as the duo walked into the hall. Plopping herself down next to her fellow Gear, Sam rested her head in the palm of her hands as she leaned forward.

"Wi..will Natsu be alright?" asked Evergreen as she stood near the other mages fresh from the battle.

Looking up, Sam's face was traced with tears as she studied the woman. "I..I...I don't know!" she cried, the emotional floodgates bursting for the first time in years. Within seconds, Erza had her wrapped in a deep hug as the one of the strongest women in the guild, the woman who's been shot, eaten, and suffered through horrors few can imagine...cried.

* * *

Three days later...

Wendy was currently re-wrapping Gajeel's bandages as Milianna sat close at another bed, trying to remain silent in the infirmary. Nobody had broached the subject of Sam's crying, everybody knowing deep down how she felt about Natsu even if she never admitted it. The others had mostly gone home to clean up and refresh, many of them gaining new insight into the horrible life of a soldier. After that...most of them stuck around the guild, not wanting to stray too far in case he woke up. Gathered around the brave soldier were the women in his life, each one spending as much time him as possible. When Delta had heard the news, they had immediately stopped by to show their support, knowing how many people cared for the young man. But for the moment, he was in a deep coma, his most recent wound bringing him to the steps of death itself.

"How is he?" asked Levy as she walked into the medical room, studying the man she considered her best male friend. She had changed her clothing appearance for the foreseeable future. Electing some black boots, the woman was wearing beige cargo pants for her lower body. Traveling upwards, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt with the words 'Mad Genius' stenciled across the front as it hugged her A-cup breasts. She had a yellow jacket out in the guild hall for the frozen temperatures outside, but would put it on before she left as she stepped closer.

"Still unconscious" Juvia said with a sniffle as she sat on a chair, holding her beloved Natsu's hand.

"Oh...I was hoping...I..I...I just wish there was something more I could do.." she said in a sad tone as Erza walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Levy...you did great already. Your quick thinking saved my life and Natsu's as well. You can only do so much...especially in a situation like that"

"You were amazing too Erza...The way you fought even while carrying him...you didn't give up"

"She's not wrong...You were like a whirlwind of death protecting him" Cana said softly as she leaned against the far wall.

"Aye! And once Natsu wakes up, we can all go ice fishing!"

"You know he might take awhile to get better, Happy?" Mira asked the little blue cat who kept guard at the foot of the bed. Flattening his ears, a sad look over came his face as he looked at the beautiful Mirajane.

"I know...but I thought it would be fun if all of us went...I think it would make him happy..."

"Well you can count me in" Sam said with a soft smile as she gave the cat a soft pet of the head. _"I can't believe I broke down like that a few days ago...But dammit...he's important"_

 _"_ Hey Sam?" asked Levy as she adjusted the strap of her hammerburst and her backpack.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Natsu? The way you were a few days ago..."

The Sergeant sat silent for a few moments, her friends studying her face as she slowly nodded. "Yeah...yeah I do. And once this pink-haired bastard wakes up, I'm gonna kick his ass, fuck him...and tell him. But if any of you ruin that, I'll make you pay!" she said loudly before slapping a palm against her face. "Shit...when did I become such a fucking girl?" she said in slight embarrassment as the women chuckled.

"Hey. Did any of you girls hear that Baird and the rest of Delta are out at Natsu's home, building him a workshop?"

"Yeah...something about 'no protege of mine is worth shit unless he's got the right tools" Erza imitated the blonde man as Mira chuckled. "That's really nice of them. I know Baird and Cole see Natsu as a younger brother kind a deal, and Marcus respects the guy. I think Dom just wants to help build something" the woman finished before finally noticing the gun and back-back Levy was carrying.

"Hey, Levy? Whats with all the gear?"

"Oh! Well...Jura of Lamia Scale asked me to give a presentation on how to fight the locust if any of his mages ever come face to face with them. I'll be using several recordings from past battles of Echo and demonstrating the power of Seran weapons" she finished as several mages nodded in understanding.

"Juvia thinks that's a good idea. Those monsters could appear anywhere at anytime"

"That's what Jura was thinking...anyway, I'll get going. Should be back by tomorrow. Um...could you call me if there's any change? He's important to me too"

"We will. Thanks again" replied Mira.

"Alright. See you guys..." started Levy as she was interrupted. A strange green glow had wrapped itself around her body, freezing her in place. With a loud _**'POP'**_ she disappeared with a flash as the mages in the room could only stare in shock.

"L..Levy? LEVY!?" screamed out Juvia as a new wave of panic washed over the guild, the mages scrambling to contact every universe they made contact with as the family of Fairy Tail tried to deal with this new situation.

* * *

 **Unknown location...**

Levy looked up, seeing the pleasant glow of a soft light above her eyes. Looking around, she could see numerous stacks of books and research notes as a haze of smoke wafted through the air. Letting out a groan, the short woman sat up as she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Just so you know, I'm a mage of Fairy Tail!" the voice said loudly from another room. Sitting up, she looked over to the doorway at her left. Levy could see a double of herself covered in soot and grime, a startled look on her face.

"W...wh..WHAT!?" the grime covered Levy shouted out as McGarden simply fell back against the floor.

"Greeaattt...another fucking shitty day"

 **And that is it! Hope you like all the battles and gunfights! Managed to write this in like...two weeks! Pretty impressive! I was thinking about bringing in some 200-ab members, but decided against it and brought the others from FT. Hope you enjoyed Evergreen and Elfman getting some screen time. And if you look it up, Evergreens 'stone stare' does only work on people. So I though it would be perfect to have her gain a handicap right off the bat. Was thinking about wounding another of them, but figured Gajeel was enough...until the main hero went down! You will hate me! lol But what thoughts do you readers have on Sam's emotional breakdown at the end? I think it was well balanced, knowing she cares deep down and finally coming to face it in the open like that. And if your wondering where Levy ended up, Just read some of my crossover one shots or Two Titania's and a Dragon by Inferno Darkness. He just wrote his own crossover with mine so check it out! As always, I enjoy reviews! Or you can PM me if you want...**

 **Happy: *sniff sniff* "You hurt Natsu...why?"**

 **thehappy: Because its great storytelling! Plus you know he's the MC!**

 **Happy: So...your saying he'll be okay?**

 **thehappy: Sure...**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	24. 551-G

**Well, here is chapter 24! The last post put Dragon of the COG at over 300,000 words! That is fucking awesome if I do say so myself. Now this chapter will be tying in some crossover stuff Inferno Darkness wrote back in early fall...namely when Levy from 137-C appears in his guild hall universe for a week. That being said, we are two different authors with our own styles of writing. So if something doesn't match up...tough cookies. This is my take on it, you can go...shout at a wall or something...don't really care. Anyhoo...this is the latest chapter and will primarily focus on Levy. I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail...but an anime of those two would be fucking awesome! Also check out the latest one-shot of my multiverse story. It was written by him and I think its well done.**

 **Chapter 24: 551-G**

* * *

"Ugh...I need a drink" Levy muttered as she slowly stood up, looking over at her soot covered double. Seeing her double walk over, Levy righted herself as she observed the stacks of books and papers scattered around the room. _"Huh...My room at Fairy Hills used to be like this until I got all that shit organized"_

"Hey..are you alright?...other me?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened? And are we at Fairy Hills?"

"We're in my room. And to answer your first question, I've been trying to repair my IVD. Sadly, when I was observing a few universes, there was a power overload and the darn thing exploded! I'll have to practically start from scratch! It's gonna take me months!" the grime covered blunette wailed at her ruined invention.

"Don't worry, I can help you fix it up. I've got a fully functional one back home..." McGarden trailed off as she realized what must be happening back in her own universe. _"Damn...I bet their freaking the hell out with my sudden disappearance. Add the fact that Natsu is still in a coma..._ " the woman thought sadly as a few tears dripped down her face, remembering the state of her friend.

"Hey...are you alright?" Levy asked as she saw her double shed a few tears.

"OH! It's nothing! Just the smoke drifting around" she lied toward her double as the other female seemed to believe it.

"Okay...well we should let Erza and the others know what happened. Can't lie and say everything is fine"

"Makes sense I guess" the visitor responded as the two headed toward the door. Walking down the halls and out the doors to the girls dormitory, Levy was completely surprised by the change of weather as she stepped out into a sunny, seventy degree day. "Damn...so bizarre"

"What is?" asked the soot covered Levy as she looked at her double, trying not to stare at the scar on her left cheek and the strange gun strapped to her back. _"How did she get that scar? And why would I need to carry a gun? I'd ask, but that would be rude. Maybe she can explain some stuff at the guild."_

"The weather. In my universe its the middle of winter. Christmas is only a few days away"

"Wow! Really!? That's sooo cool!" the Levy of this universe spouted in excitement as they approached the hall doors. "So...uh...how should we do this?"

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she looked at her double. "Just walk in and tell them what happened. It's not like you blew up a building or anything..."

"Right" Levy responded as she pushed the doors open, letting the two enter as the whole guild stopped what they were doing to stare upon the identical women.

"So..uh guys? We have a problem" Levy said bashfully as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

 _"Now I know how Natsu and Juvia felt when they got blasted to 200-ab"_ she thought casually as her gaze passed over the doubles of her friends. That's when she saw them...Jet and Droy. _"OH FUCK!_ " Levy thought as she started to tremble. Even after her last episode in their allies universe, she had never addressed the issue of her dead friends. Instead...she had buried it, electing to just avoid them completely. And to top it off, Natsu was still in a coma, barely surviving the latest battle with the locust. The emotions hit like a ton of bricks as tears started to stream down her face as her composure broke. The faces of her dead comrades, Natsu...the fact she was stranded in a universe with no way home at the time being. Breaking into a run as the salty droplets streaked down her cheeks, Levy headed straight for them.

"JET! DROY!" she cried as she embraced them in a tight hug, the sobs wracking her body as she held them close. The guild looked on in confusion, the whole scene unusual as they knew Levy was constantly getting annoyed with the two mages. Watching this 'other' Levy continuing to embrace her friends and crying, Gajeel decided to speak up as he approached.

"Hey Levy? Why are you so excited to see these losers? All they do is sta..." the dragon slayer was cut off completely as this short woman with a scar abruptly turned on him, fury in her eyes.

"DON"T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT THEM AGAIN!" she screamed in rage as she punched the black-haired teen in the chest, sending him flying across the room before he crashed into the bar with a resounding ' **Crack'**

 **"** Don't...ever..." she trailed off as she continued to cry as the iron dragon slayer struggled to sit up, surprise written across his face as the short woman glared at him. "Where I'm from...Jet and Droy are dead"

"WOW! Super Levy just punched out Gajeel in one hit!" Happy said in astonishment as Lucy scolded the cat. "Don't ignore the important stuff!" the blonde scolded as many of the mages reeled back from the shock. Even Knightwalker appeared to be interested in the conversation as Lucy looked at her friends double. "Jet and Droy are dead?" the celestial mage paused as she gained a confused look "Wha...what kind of world do you come from...uh..."

"McGarden...just call me McGarden while you call your friend Levy. It'l make things easier" she said as she finally started to dry her tears. "But yeah...Jet, Droy, Bicslow, Nab, Vajeeter, and Laki are dead in my universe" she finished as her eyes misted, Levy coming in to embrace her crying double.

"Wh..what happened?" asked the kind old guild master as he looked at this poor young woman in pain.

"They were murdered...by the same monsters that gave me this" she replied darkly as hate washed over her eyes, the female indicating the scar on her cheek before she continued. "You see...it all started over five years ago when Natsu, Erza, and Mira went on a job together. At the time, they had no idea what it was. All they knew was that it killed a whole platoon or Rune Knights by itself. During the fight, Mira and Erza were hurt really bad...like broken ribs and busted limbs bad. He was only fourteen at the time, but he stayed behind to fight it while Happy took those two to safety. He eventually killed it, but not before it landed one final blow, sending him flying into a portal. The only thing that was left was his scarf and the dead body of the monster. When they came back and told us what happened, we started to search, trying to find Natsu...but nobody could find him. Eventually...he was declared dead...we even had a funeral. But Erza, Mira and Happy...they didn't stop looking. They searched for _years_...tracking down any rumor of anything fire related. At our lowest point, it was only those three, myself, Gildarts...and master that kept the hope alive" she paused as the whole guild seemed to be enamored by the story. Taking a deep breath, McGarden continued. "It took me four years to get the research done..to build my first version of the IVD. Back then, you couldn't even talk with people in another universe...just observe. But when I found him, you should've seen how happy everybody was...then...then we saw the monsters he was fighting..."

"Wh...what were they?" asked Erza as she clenched Natsu's hand in worry.

"The Locust Horde...the evilest, most vile things you could imagine. They have no compassion, no sense of mercy...they are the stuff of nightmares, and they've killed so many people...and Natsu's been fighting the them since the day he turned eighteen" she finished as she trembled slightly, reliving the battle of just a few days ago.

"What do they look like?" asked the ice mage as he sat next to Lucy. Levy paused before bringing out the lacrima from her backpack she was originally going to show at Lamia Scale.

"I've recorded many of his battles with my IVD...At first it started as a way to share the burden with him...but now...now I want future generations to know what he's done...how hard he fought. I will show you only one battle. Your guild can't handle the whole truth yet" she finished as she walked toward the center of the room. Pushing some of her magic into the crystalline object, McGarden spoke one word. "Montevado" before placing it on the hall floor. In a flash of light, the members found themselves in mid-air as the hologram placed them in the middle of the sky. Looking around many mages could see numerous flying machines as they headed to a massive city in the distance. The metropolis was burning, tracers of gunfire stabbing up into the air as explosions bloomed from the ground. Zooming in, the mages were treated to the sight of this other Natsu and Erza.

"Holy shit...is that really Natsu?" whispered Mira as she studied the hard looking man with the nasty facial scar. He was decked out in armor that consisted of a single chest piece with a gear symbol styled on the center. Numerous other pieces covered his legs and arms while blue lights ran vertically up the left and right sides of the chest piece. A large rifle with what looked like a chainsaw rested between his legs.

"How come he can ride vehicles?" asked Natsu as he looked at the version of his girlfriend. _"She looks scared...I can see it"_

"Natsu lost his motion sickness years ago. Now please be quiet" McGarden said softly as the flying machine banked downwards toward a street filled with flashing lights. It wasn't long after that these mages witnessed the horrors of the locust as they watched the doubles fighting their way through the burning city. The battles and fire-fights came without warning, the vile monsters emerging from the ground. That when the guild started listening to the conversations.

"Shouldn't we stop and help some of these wounded people? They could really use our help" voiced Scarlet in a sad tone.

"There isn't time...besides they're already dead anyway." said Dragneel as he matched the brunette's pace.

"Bu...but some of them are still alive..."

"Yeah, and those wounds will kill them in a few minutes. Even if we had a fully staffed hospital right now, they would still die. We need to save our efforts for those that we can help. Not throw away time and resources for those that will perish."

"What if it was somebody you cared for?"

"...Enough of these 'what-ifs Erza. Just be ready for our next fight." as the sounds of heavy fighting grew closer.

 _"He...has a soldier mentality. I would've made the exact same decision"_ thought Knightwalker as she studied the faces of these mages before more of those monsters showed up.

Some of them visibly paled at the sight of a civilian being torn apart by numerous monsters with sharp teeth and claws the size of dogs. The other Natsu didn't even flinch as he burned the remains and monsters to death before continuing on mission. The gunfight in the department store was particularly nasty, the members of Fairy Tail finally seeing the soldiers use the chainsaws on their guns.

 _"That was disgusting...and that other Natsu just sealed his wound shut with his own fire!"_ Cana thought in a light panic before the view got much worse. The squad, which they learned was called Echo squad had came to a street with fleeing civilians as these monsters cut them down with gunfire. Men...women..children...it didn't matter to the monsters as they continued to kill. The gunfire and screaming was everywhere as people seemed to die almost every second. Lucy turned a shade of green as a soldier literally exploded, showering Erza's double in gore as the woman gained a horrified look on her face. " _Erza...had a person explode on her...EXPLODE!"_ the blonde thought as she squeezed Grey's hand, feeling the man squeeze back. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours, but was really only ten minutes as the monsters finally fell back.

"Th...that was awful..." whispered Juvia from her seat at the bar.

"It gets worse..." McGarden replied as the people in the hall saw a line of people walking side by side across the street, the nightmarish monsters prodding them on. The conversations giving insight at what the locust were planning.

"Oh shit...they're using them as human shields.' Natsu said out loud as they came closer and closer.

"Dragneel...You know what needs to happen, right?" asked the brunette woman as she tried to hide her sorrow.

"Yeah...I do. I'll take care of it Sam" he uttered softly before requiping a mulcher in his hands. Resting it on top of the barricade, he aimed at the approaching mass of people.

"Natsu...what are you doing?" asked Erza in fear.

"Erza, if we don't open fire now...those locust will reach us and kill everybody here."

"But all those people..."

"Are already dead. The locust will kill them as soon st they get close enough. Erza...I'm gonna need you to fire your weapon at those civilians."

"I...I can't do that! There are children out there!"

"DON"T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" he shouted out before starting to spin up the mulcher. "Everybody! OPEN FIRE!" he screamed out as he let loose a stream of bullets into the oncoming people. He was soon joined by every other Gear firing whatever they had.

Many in the guild were crying, barely able to keep it together as a fresh wave of screaming and dying reached their ears. Natsu was clenching his fist, anger written across his features at the horror. _"The anguish he must feel..."_ the pinkette thought as he watched the other Erza cry, the woman still firing as tears streamed down her face. The battle reached a new height of brutality as the soldiers started falling back, retreating onto the flying machines. But this meant fewer and fewer of the soldiers were able to fight as more of the creatures appeared, pressing the advantage. Soon it was just Dragneel's group as two were falling back, firing as they went.

Erza's heart skipped a beat, watching her double take two bullets as blood burst from the wounds before collapsing in the rubble strewn street. That's when she started to hear her own screams...it chilled her to the bone.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHHHH!" her double screamed before managing a short breath as she screamed again. Looking down, the mages could see Erza's horrified look as she saw two jagged, bleeding wounds in her body.

"ERZA!' Screamed Natsu as he ran over. Seeing the state she was in, he picked her up in a fireman's carry before wheeling on the approaching locust.

 **"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!"** he bellowed in rage. Many of the locust didn't have time to scream as they were burned alive. However, Natsu didn't care as he ran for the Raven. Boarding it seconds later, he laid Erza down as he kept pressure on the more serious wound. "Get us the fuck outta here!" he yelled at the pilot who was already heading into the sky.

"Erza! Erza can you hear me?"

"It...it hurts natsu."

"I know...just hang on I'll close up the bad one with my fire...it's gonna hurt... alot."

Natsu lit his hand on fire before pressing it against the wound.

"AAAAAUGGHH!" she screamed out as her body thrashed about.

"You got her Dragneel? Cause this ride is getting bumpy in a few minutes.' asked Sam as she sat down on one of the seats. Natsu gave her a quick nod before easing Erza onto a seat next to him. Natsu looked down at his blood covered hands in horrible realization.

Gajeel could see the horrified look on his rival's face, the scarred man looking at the blood of Erza Scarlet on his hands. " _Holy shit! She's one the strongest mages in the guild and they did that with just two shots? These things are insane!"_ he thought in fear as the conversation could be heard over the loud engine.

"Sam...how many people did we manage to save?" asked Erza in a quiet voice.

The other woman was silent for a few seconds before speaking up. "Best estimates is 25 to 30 percent of the city was evacuated."

"But that means that..."

"Yeah...close to 200,000 people are still trapped in the city.' she finished with downcast eyes.

'Erza" It was Glenn that spoke up. "We did the absolute damn best we could. Hell, the city was already 30% overrun when we got there. Take solace in the fact that people are alive because of your actions." he finished before falling silent once again. Seconds later, the pilot spoke up over the intercom.

 _"I hope your all buckled in. The hammer is dropping in a few seconds.'_

Erza was looking out at the city when it happened. A pillar of light came crashing down from the heavens, striking the center of the city. She did not look away as the raging firestorms raced through the streets, incinerating everything in its path as she finally broke down and cried into Natsu's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to be careful of her fresh wounds. "Just let it out, Erza." Natsu said softly. Her body was shaking as she continued to cry and cry. He continued to hold her tight as she let all the pain and sadness pour out of her.

Turning off the lacrima as several of the mages cried, McGarden looked at them all with a steady glare as the guildhall finally returned. "Those same monsters...invaded Magnolia in my universe...thousands died in a single day...including several of our mages. But in the end...Natsu and Juvia managed to stop them"

"Tha...thats what killed your friends?" asked Bicslow in a stutter as he studied the short woman with sarrow in her eyes.

"Yeah...even now almost half a year from that awful day, I can still remember everything. How my city burned...how civil order broke down...the smell of rotting bodies in the streets...the screaming..." she finished as she looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes. "You know...that day so many of my friends died? It was supposed to be a happy day. Natsu and Erza were back home. The locust Nexus had been destroyed by Echo and Delta... Everybody was celebrating...but it didn't last" she finished before looking back down at the gathered mages.

"He really stopped them all? Along with Juvia?" asked Natsu as he looked at the blunette. _"That other Natsu's eyes...the eyes were filled with hate and death. I never imagined such things could exist"_

"He did...those two were prepared to die for all of us, and for two weeks, we thought they had...But! Enough of this! You don't need to worry about my universe!" she said loudly, flipping her mood on the fly.

 _"How can she just switch emotions like that? Especially after crying so much"_ Mira thought to herself as she studied the woman with the gun.

Trying to give a reassuring smile to the doubles of her friends, she finally noticed two Erza's near Natsu.

"Huh? Two Erza's? Makes sense why Levy was trying to fix her own IVD...But I'm surprised though. Mira and Juvia have a hard enough time stealing Natsu away with one Erza" she finished as Mira looked at her oddly.

'Uh..McGarden? What do you mean by me and Juvia having a hard time?" asked the white haired barmaid.

"You mean you don't date Natsu here?" the script mage asked in confusion before a pondering look came over her face. "I mean, Natsu of 200-ab hadn't been dating anyone till Dragneel stepped in...I just assumed the guy would have like four or five girlfriends here"

"So...you mean...Juvia is not with her beloved Gray?" the watermage wailed as McGarden realized she just made Natsu's life kinda complicated. "Yeah..So I'm gonna go help Levy on her IVD..." the mage stated before Mira jumped over the bar and grabbed her arm.

"WAIT! I need to know what the relationship between Natsu and my double is like in your world!?"

Letting out a deep sigh, McGarden took a seat at a nearby table before inviting Mira to sit with her as several mages listened in, especially Erza Scarlet who had a very annoyed look on her face.

"Well you, Erza, Sam, and Juvia all live with the guy at his home out in the forest. While I don't know every single detail, I know he cares and loves each of them deeply. Each one of them is special to him and they all feel the same way. He considers them all equal partners in his eyes, never favoring one over the other...and we know that he's had sex with all of them"

"You mean...your Mira did that with him? And the whole guild knows?" she asked in amazement.

"Well yeah. I mean Juvia is on cloud nine after it happens so it's easy to tell. Sam just brags about it to anybody who will listen...in detail" McGarden muttered as she remembered all the lewd stories from the Sergeant before continuing. "Erza usually...limps into the guild...or Natsu just announces it. You...seem to be the most normal and just smile before making him lunch for a 'great evening' she quoted before Cana started laughing.

"Oh man! I'm soooo glad I'm here for this" as the lush took a deep swig of alcohol.

"Actually Cana, you've gone on numerous dates with the guy. While I'm pretty sure you two haven't slept together, I know your just waiting for the right moment" she finished as the brunette spit out her drink. Seeing the glares of Mira and Erza, Cana could feel a slight tinge of fear as the anger seemed to waft off the two females.

"Well! Looks like I should go work on that machine! Let's go Levy!" McGarden urged as the three women prepared to fight in the hall. Running outside, the two darted down the street as the sounds of fighting could be heard from the guild hall.

"Damn...didn't mean to start shit like that...It's just most FT universes the guy is already at like two girlfriends...although it looks like they're already forgetting about my recording"

"Those things were awful...they might give me nightmares..."

"Shit, I still get em...especially with what happened a few days ago..." the woman with the facial scar trailed off as they walked further into town.

"What happened?"

"Natsu...got hurt really bad during a battle against the locust. He almost died..." she whispered before continuing. "Right now, my best friend is in a coma, clinging to life. It was too close this time...too close" she sniffled before wiping the tears away. "God...look at me crying. Must think I'm pretty lame, huh?"

"Why would I think that for worrying about your friend?" There's no shame in that" Levy admitted as the two continued to walk, not realizing they had drifted down one of the seedier streets of the city. Passing by an alley, the two women were suddenly surrounded by a trio of men. Two were carrying clubs while one held a six inch blade in his hand.

"Well well well...looks like we got some lost ladies. Why don't you step into my office and we can help you girls out" the leader of the muggers suggested as he brandished the knife. Levy was trying to shrink back, obviously scared as McGarden cocked an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go suck on a bag of cocks instead?" the blunette replied, not caring about the situation.

"Your gonna pay for that you bitch!" the man yelled as he lunged forward, intending to stab the woman with the blade. Dodging the side, McGarden grabbed the leader by the wrist as he extended his arm. Using her other hand, she put all her force into the blow as she smashed her palm at his elbow in an upward motion. Blood sprayed as bone pierced the skin, giving evidence of how badly the man was wounded.

"AAAUGGGHHH!" the mugger screamed as McGarden wrenched the knife from his hands. Turning, she immediately charged forward, slashing at the chest of another as blood splattered against the pavement. Seeing the state of his friends, the third attacker decided he had enough before dropping his club and starting to run. Twirling the blade in her hands, the script mage threw it as it embedded in the mans back, causing him to fall. Ignoring the crying man as he tried to crawl away, she walked past a completely shocked Levy before grabbing a club.

 _"Oh my god! She just took out three armed attackers like it was nothing!"_ she thought in amazement as her double walked over to the leader who was cradling his broken arm. Stepping on the man's throat, she glared down at him with anger burning in her eyes. "Just so your aware, if we were in my hometown, you'd be dead already. But I have to be nice since I'm a guest here. So if I ever see you in Magnolia again...they won't find your bodies...you get me?"

"Y...yess!"

"Then get the fuck outta here. Oh! Leave any money you have. I wanna treat myself" she commanded as the man brought out his wallet before handing it to this frightening woman. Opening it, she spotted about 100,000 jewel inside before grabbing it and tossing the empty wallet back on the man's chest.

"Enjoy your fucking life" she finished before walking away, pocketing the cash as her double looked on in wonder.

"Th..That was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Training with my friends. Natsu invites everybody out to his house for a day of training, sparring, and increasing our magic. He believes its a great way for everybody to spend time with each other, grow stronger, and to increase our bonds. Not gonna lie..it worked"

"So that's why you were able to beat those guys so easily?""

"Yeah...they sucked. No challenge at all" she muttered before walking up to an open-air deli.

"Can I help you two?" the cashier asked as he studied the twins.

"Yes. I'd like a ham and cheese sub with bacon, lettuce, pickles, mayo, and a large drink" McGarden asked before turning to her friend. "Go ahead, lunch is on me" she said with a smile as her 'twin' placed her own order. Paying the man, the two were soon eating their lunches at a distant table before they heard a greeting from the distance.

"LEVY! MCGARDEN!" cheered out Lucy as she came up with Grey in tow.

"Hey guys" Levy smiled as the two sat down as Grey started to strip his shirt.

"Grey...don't strip in public" McGarden said between bites.

"I..I wasn't!" the male stuttered as he realized the woman was right.

"Man...those look really good...but I'm sooo broke right now" Lucy cried at her financial woes.

"Here. Treat yourselves" the visiting Levy said as she placed the remainder of the money on the table before taking a gulp of her drink.

"You sure? This is your money..." the ice mage trailed off as Levy let out a soft giggle.

"Actually, McGarden mugged some muggers so spend it how you want" she told the two who had light looks of shock on their faces before placing orders for themselves. Soon the four were eating contently before Lucy spoke up.

"So McGarden...what are me and Grey like in your universe?"

"Well Grey is pretty much the same...rival of Natsu, fights at the drop of hat with him...doesn't really strip that much anymore though"

'How did that happen?"

"Sam trained Wendy to and I quote "beat up any perverted ice-mages that expose themselves' So now, if he strips, Wendy instantly attacks him while yelling ' NUDIST!' It's actually pretty funny" McGarden chuckled before finishing off her sub. Taking a deep drink of her soda, she continued. "Lucy on the other hand has like three sides. There's blonde, happy Lucy. Then brawling, pissed off Lucy when her and Sam get into it. Then there's...I'm gonna fucking kill you and all your friends Lucy. And when she gets going...she wont stop till all her enemies are dead"

"But it's just monsters right? Like vulcans or those locust things?" the blonde asked nervously.

"For the most part...but there has been a few universes where she saw some evil mother fuckers" the blunette finished before laying her hands on the blondes. "Try not to think about it okay? My universe is vastly different from other Fairy Tails and if you start thinking about what-ifs and all that, you'll go crazy. Just stay the happy, celestial mage of Fairy Tail and your good" she finished before standing up. "Now as much as I would like to swap stories all day, I did promise to start fixing that dimensional machine. So you two enjoy the rest of your date"

"H..How did you know!?" Grey asked in surprise.

"With how close your sitting and the smiles you kept giving each other, it was obvious. Plus, Lucy and Grey have been a couple since...after Lullaby in my universe so kinda hard to miss the signs" She finished before walking away with her double in tow, the two heading for Fairy Hills.

"You get the feeling she's a little off her rocker?" asked Lucy after the two disappeared.

"Yeah...but considering what her universe is like and losing so many friends...I'm surprised she's not even more insane" he replied as the two continued to their meals.

* * *

"Alright! Let's see what you got here!" McGarden cheered as she set down her backpack and rifle next to the table with the burned out IVD. Seeing the numerous burned components her double had used, she let out a heavy sigh. "Did you really use a Baryon crystal?" she asked in annoyance as she pulled the slagged piece from the invention. _"Look at all this crap! It's amazing she got it working in the first place!"_

 _"_ Yes? Is something wrong with that?" asked Levy as she took a seat next to her twin.

"Not if you enjoy having it burn out after a single use or having it cause a feed-back loop and fry most of the tech in here" she said with a heavy sigh as she leaned her head on a palm while tossing the chunk of ruin into the nearby garbage.

"Oh...I didn't know they were that bad. I thought it could handle the power flow"

"No...and you didn't even have a surge regulator or an Ion accelerator. I'm amazed you managed to get this thing working at all"

"I tried my best, but with the two of us, we should be able to get Knightwalker home in no time!"

"Yeah, you never told me where she's from?"

"Oh! She's from Edolas! It's the reversal universe of Fairy Tail!"

"Interesting..." McGarden admitted as she pulled a burnt circuit board from the interior as her double looked at her oddly. "Don't you know about Edolas?"

"No. Never heard of it till right now" as she pulled the last ruined piece of technology from the IVD before swinging the nearby desk lamp to look further inside.

"So...think we can fix it?' asked Levy in her yellow sunshine dress.

"Yeah, we can. But we're gonna need a quantum crystal and to rebuild most of these other parts.

"A..A..A QUANTUM CRYSTAL! Those things run like five million jewel!"

"So?"

"I DON"T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!"

"Hmmmm...maybe Erza or Mira can help us out? But luckily that should be the only expensive thing you need. The rest of this stuff should only run about seven hundred fifty thousand"

"AHHH! That's even worse!" Levy said in panic, knowing she only had 300,000 jewel saved up.

"Hey relax...I've broken stuff worth seven million. Now lets go see if your version of Erza can help us out? We won't be able to do anything till we get all that stuff" she finished before grabbing her rifle, slinging the strap over her shoulder.

 _"She broke something that valuable! This chick is crazy!"_ she began to realize before her double's words registered in her mind. "Wait! Only Happy, Natsu, Mira and the two Erza's know where they live! Nobody else in the guild knows the location of his house!"

"Really? Man Levy, your universe is weird. Everybody in the guild knows where Natsu and his girlfriends live" shrugged McGarden as she walked through the door, her exasperated double following close behind.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the two women were walking toward a small house as the sounds of steel clashing and blasts of magic burned through the air. Coming up the path in the road, they both could see Natsu sparring with Knightwalker as Mira and Erza watched from the side, judging the males movements.

"Melforce!" shouted out the red-head as she fired the magical blast from her spear, aiming for Natsu. He had moved out of the way at the last moment, landing a heavy blow to the female's stomach as she flew back before landing in a crouch.

"That was a sweet punch, Natsu!" yelled out McGarden as she approached the group with a small grin.

"AHHH! Levy and her evil twin found our house Natsu!" Happy said in a panic as he flew around the property.

"HEY! I"M NOT EVIL!" the woman shouted at the cat before pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I swear...that cat is exactly the same no matter the universe..." she grumbled as the group came forward.

"Is there something wrong? And how do you know where Natsu's home is?" asked Erza as she stood near her boyfriend, shielding him from Mira.

"Everybody knows in my universe, and He lives in the exact same spot in the forty universes we've made contact with soo...kinda makes sense he would be here. But back to your first question...do any of you have six million jewel I could use?"

"S...Six million!?" stuttered out the red-head.

"Is that alot?" asked Knightwalker, the woman still trying to figure out the money here.

"It equals the rewards for almost three S-class requests back to back. It would take a month to earn...plus myself and Natsu have been saving up to renovate his home so I can live here permanently" she finished before hugging the dragon-slayer.

"Man...why is everybody so poor in this universe...Even Lucy has like two million jewel saved up..." McGarden muttered as Mira spoke up.

"Lucy's that wealthy in your universe?"

"Well...yeah? I mean she does own her apartment building so she gets a steady paycheck from her tenants"

"How did she manage that?" asked Levy.

"All the previous renters died...except for her. So she grabbed the deed for the property, fixed it up, and rents it out. I think she plans on turning the top floor into her own condo or something" she told them before shaking her head. "So you don't have money to spare?"

"Nope...sorry" Mira said in apology as she gave McGarden an odd look. "So why do you need all that cash anyway?"

"Need to buy alot of new components...and a Quantum Crystal..." the woman with the 'mad genius' shirt trailed off before she clutched her head in annoyance. "GAHH! How could I be so stupid! There should be a bunch of them just resting in that cave near Trinity Hills! I completely forgot!"

"So does this mean you'll still make your deadline of a week? Cause if you break that promise..." Knightwalker trailed off as she glared down at the short woman with the scar. Staring back, the two locked eyes as they stared into the depths of each others soul.

 _"She's not weak like the other bookworm...sure she cried, but I can see the blood and death. She may not be a soldier, but she isn't a pushover either..."_

 _"This woman is like a mix between Sam and Erza from back home...strong, deadly, brave..."_

"You have strength...I can feel it" Knightwalker concluded as she finally blinked, ending the stare-off.

"Heh...capable and a soldier...Natsu will absolutely enjoy meeting our version of you once all this shit gets sorted. I bet he'll manage to fuck you on the first day your double meets him" she smirked as the huntress gave a heavy glare.

"No man will ever tame me unless he can best me in battle"

"Pfft. You say that but honestly, the Natsu of my universe can literally walk down the street and get proposals from women to bear his children. Hell, if he wanted to, he probably could get every single girl in Fairy Tail" McGarden finished as Natsu looked on in shock, feeling the vice-grip his girlfriend had on his shoulder. "Does he...partake in these proposals?" she asked with waves of female fury rising from her body.

"Nah. He's happy with the women in his life...not lying about how he could get every girl in our guild though..."

"So he could get even you?" asked the twin of Erza as thoughts raced in her mind. _"That Corporal Dragneel...he's strong and brave...there could be a chance my own double could get enamored by such a man...NO! I'm a soldier, not some weakling teenager! But...I have to admit he does look sexy with that scar..."_ she thought in moments before looking down at McGarden who had turned a shade of Scarlet's hair.

"O..Of course not! He's just my best friend is all!" _"I don't like him like that...do I?"_

 _"OH yeah...there's definitely something there..."_ Mira concluded, but deciding to keep the realization to herself as the visiting blunette calmed down.

"Anyway...I guess this was just an update thing and all that shit. But I guess the two of us should head toward that cave...those rocks wont collect themselves"

"Um...you do know that some nasty bandits have set up shop there right? I think they've killed a few people" Levy said softly.

"So?" I got my hammerburst and a knife in my boot...but if you want to bring some of your friends along, you can" McGarden replied as she turned and started walking away with her double trailing aside her as the sun reached its zenith. Turning and backpedaling, she waved to her friends doubles. "Sorry for disturbing your training! And if none of you have fucked Natsu yet, he should be packing a nine-incher in his pants!" The female shouted out.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT!" roared the knight as Mira and Knightwalker eyed the man's trousers. "Oh hell no! You two will not have lewd relations with my boyfriend!" she shouted as she readied a sword.

"Why so flustered, Scarlet? She just said how big he was" Knightwalker mentioned, not understanding why her double was so upset.

"She's right Erza, its not a big deal. It's not like I'm gonna go out and try seducing women...I'm not smart enough for that" Natsu replied casually as he smiled at his girlfriend, trying to forget all the bad stuff he learned that day.

"Even so...I believe it will be best if I kept my eye on you...to keep succubus females away" The knight replied as she stared at Mira.

"Why are you looking at me!? I was invited out here to help with his training!" _"I really need to talk with McGarden more...she might have some ideas for snatching Natsu away from that closet pervert...plus...nine inches? Sounds like that would be fun"_

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea to tease Erza about...that?" Levy asked with a hint of redness to her cheeks.

"Eh" McGarden shrugged as they walked back toward Magnolia.

"But Erza can be kinda...scary when she gets mad"

"Yeah, your version of Erza really isn't. Imagine what mine is like after fighting the locust"

 _"She's right...her version must be terrifying!"_ Levy thought in a light panic as they came to the guild hall.

"Hey, you go get a few mages to help out. I'll go wait at the train station" the visiting double said before walking away without another word, adjusting the ammo belt on her waist.

"Uh..sure" Levy replied softly before walking into Fairy Tail. Numerous mages were still there, some still in a sorrowful state after the recordings they viewed earlier in the day. Walking past a very silent Makarov, Levy approached Gajeel who was talking with Jet, Droy, and Pantherlily.

"Hey guys. Would you like to help me and McGovern check out a cave for some crystals? We need them to get her and Knightwalker back home"

"Anything for you Levy! Especially now that there's two of you!" Jet and Droy cheered as they flanked her.

"Sure, why not?" the iron dragon slayer agreed as the exceed nodded his head, the five preparing to leave.

"Levy...may I talk with you for a minute?" asked the guild master as the female nodded before walking over.

"What is it master?"

"How is she doing? McGarden I mean" asked the old man as he took a long pull of beer.

"Well, she knows the IVD like the back of her hand. But..."

"But what?' Makarov asked as team shadow gear along with Lisanna and Cana listening in, curiosity getting the better of them.

"She's kinda violent...like three muggers attacked us on our way to get lunch"

"Are you both alright?" asked Lisanna with a look of worry as she washed the bar nearby.

"She shattered the elbow of the first guy, knife slashed the chest of the second, and used that same knife to embed it in the back of the third. She barely needed four seconds to disarm three men twice her size. But then she said if they had been in her universe, they would already be dead. Then she actually robbed them! It was like watching Erza fight when I think back on it" the script mage finished as Makarov nodded his head.

"I see...is there anything else?"

"Yeah. She said her Natsu was hurt really bad in a battle against those monsters a few days ago...he's in a coma in her universe"

"No wonder she was so upset. Seeing your two dead friends walking around, another in a coma, then being stranded away from the people you care about...It's bound to make anybody's emotions go haywire" Lisanna said sadly, the realization Natsu was clinging to life in another universe.

"Alright. I want you four to keep an eye on her. She obviously suffers from severe emotionally trauma...so try to be patient" he finished as the four simply nodded in silence before leaving the hall.

 _"That poor universe...to know my children suffer like that somewhere..."_ the old man thought in sadness as he looked around his guild, a heavy frown on his face.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later...**

"I completely forgot about the Dragon slayer motion sickness thing" mentioned McGarden as she sat next to Pantherlily, not ready to sit next to Jet or Droy. The latter was near the window, looking out at the scenery in deep thought. The groaning of Gajeel from the seat across from her was the source as Levy looked on in concern as Droy was on the other side of the dragon slayer.

"Wait, so you've managed to cure it for all of them?" asked Droy.

"Yeah, It was actually Natsu who figured it out first."

"Ugh...Salamander couldn't figure his way out of a paper bag" mentioned Gajeel before groaning again.

"Actually rustbucket, he's as smart as me. He built his own IVD on Sera when he was _bored_. Hell, he can can repair anything. The guy actually fixed a tank in Andius that had been sitting there for thirteen years. Good thing too, because A brumak showed up"

"Uh...what's a brumak?" asked Pantherlily

"Bad fucking news. You think the locust I showed you were bad? At least I didn't show you the really scary ones" McGarden said with a hint of anger as her companions showed a hint of fear. Deciding to get back on topic, Levy decided to ask about this other Natsu.

"So he's really that smart?"she asked as her double's face brightened. _"Her eyes really light up when it's about Natsu...I wonder why?"_

"Oh yeah! Me and him are always talking about physics and engineering! He even helped develop the portal gun! Although still need to work on the charge..." she trailed off before seeing the confused looks on her companions faces. "Basically its a portable IVD. I'll tell you more about it later after I cure Gajeel's moaning" she told them before looking at the male with a pleasant smile.

"R...really?" he stuttered out while clutching his stomach.

"Sure" she simply said before punching him in the face, knocking him out. "Teach that bastard to eat my tools..." she muttered as Levy awkwardly laughed.

"So..McGarden? If...uh...me and Jet were dead...how did the Phantom Lord thing go?" Droy asked nervously.

"Well when the building was attacked, Natsu was completely calm. Guy didn't even give a shit an empty hall was attacked. But then some asshole named Aquarion tied up Lisanna in the middle of some park. Wrote 'Fairy Whore' on her stomach. Was gonna rape her if he had the time. But god damn...Laxus was pissed at that when him and Natsu showed up. But then since our friends had already fought phantom in 200-ab, we just called them up for advice. You guys should've heard how mad Jose got when Natsu called him up and insulted him. But the make-up wearing mother fucker shows up and fires the Jupiter Cannon straight at Lucy for damaging his hall with Aquarius. She was pretty awesome. Told him the only way to get her was to come and fight if I remember correctly right before he fired the damn thing" she told them with a smile before continuing. "Anyway, long story short, we kill three of the element four and Natsu executes Jose in the middle of the street" she finished as they looked at her in shock.

"But what about Juvia? And Gajeel?" asked Jet.

"Eh? They were already members of Fairy Tail by then. Gajeel actually fought Sue Bright and killed Aria by himself, so kudos to him" McGarden replied simply before closing her eyes.

"He really did that?" asked Levy as she looked down at the dragon slayer.

"Yup. Actually saved Sue's life when Aria started getting all homicidal and shit. Although at that point I think Glenn had bashed in Sol's head with his new bat?" McGarden asked nobody as she tried to remember the past.

"But that never happened again right? Where Fairy Tail has to kill in your universe?" asked the gray-furred exceed.

"No. Makarov's standing orders and the councils are to kill dark mages. If they surrender first, that's great. But if they're caught in the act of murder, rape, cannibalism, or slavery...they get no chance"

"Have you...met dark mages like that?" Levy asked with a pale face.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Now I'm gonna take a nap til we get there" the woman with the rifle cradled between her legs said before closing her eyes.

" _Holy shit! Those sound like really bad guys in her universe? No wonder they kill!"_ Jet thought in worry as the train continued to roll down the tracks.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes outside of Trinity Hills...**

"I'm surprised a town like this would let murderous bandits stay this close" muttered McGarden as the group hid in the trees, observing the cave entrance. Three bandits were guarding the opening, brandishing swords as they kept an eye out.

"So what do you wanna do?' asked Gajeel as he looked at the short woman with the rifle in her hands.

"Well, I could take them out now, but it would be noisy...and messy"

"Let's call that plan B" Levy replied next to her double.

"I could take them out with my speed magic?" suggested Jet as he hid behind a tree.

"That could wo..." McGarden started to say before a loud scream interrupted her.

"NOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" A young woman screamed as she ran out of the cave. She had flowing black black hair and could be considered very beautiful if she wasn't covered in grime. Her clothes were tatters, her torn shirt only covering one large breast as the other was exposed to sight. She had no pants, only a pair of panties covering her womanhood.

"GET THAT WHORE! The boss said we each get a turn fucking her!" a voice said within the cave as one of the guards tackled the female to the ground. Trying to fight back, the three men quickly overpowered her as the fourth man came out of the cave. Easily standing over six feet tall, he was packed with muscle as an evil sneer crossed his face as he reached down and ripped the woman's panties away. The look in her eyes was pure terror as she knew what horrors were coming.

"I don't care what the boss promised 'slick roger' I'm gonna rape this bitch here and now" The man said with a sadistic smirk as he started to unbutton his pants. Dropping to the ground, he stroked his member as he leered down at this female. "Now don't worry...in time, you'll grow to love being our fuck toy. I mean, every man in there is gonna force himself on you today, so you might as well get used to it" as he studied the woman's terrified features.

"Please! Please don't!" she cried as the men laughed.

" HAHA! I love it when they beg! Just shows what stupid sluts they are! Right Bo..."

The crack of a gunshot rang through the air as the large man's head exploded to the side, covering the ground with bits of bone and brain as the body crumpled.

"THE FUCK HAPPENED!" one of the guards shouted before another speeding bullets smashed into his jaw, turning it to a mess of nightmarish ruin as he fell to the ground, trying to scream. The two men were up, trying to find their enemy as the female was completely forgotten, cowering in fear.

"IRON DRAGON"S ROAR!" Gajeel shouted as he came out of the underbrush, unleashing the torrent of metal at the two. They didn't stand a chance, the attack completely knocking them out as the remaining five came out.

"Levy! Take care of the girl. Jet and Droy, you look after them. I'll take Gajeel and Pantherlily into the cave to deal with the rest of these bastards" McGarden commanded as she cradled the rifle in her arms. Watching the trio walk into the cave, Levy made Droy give up his shirt as she handed it to the young woman. "Here, put this on. Your safe with us" she smiled lightly as she tried to ignore the two corpses, the man with the ruined jaw already dead from shock. _"She didn't hesitate at all. She just killed two men and it didn't even cause her to flinch! She really is from a different world"_ Levy concluded before feeling arms wrapped around her.

"Th..thank you" the woman sniffled as she began to cry into Levy's chest, the blunette not able to do anything except embrace her in return. That's when they started to hear the screams and gunshots.

"Iron Logs!" yelled out Gajeel as he shot his metal arm into one of the bandits, knocking him out as Pantherlily used his soldier form to get the upper hand in his own fight. The cave had been filled with about two dozen men, the criminals on alert from the sounds outside. The two males were making good progress, defeating most of their enemies in one or two hits. Looking over, Pantherlily could see McGarden on her own as she fought two bandits herself.

"I'm gonna make you suck my cock, bitch" one snarled as he brandished a knife while the other gathered small bolts of electricity in his hands.

"Not fucking likely" she said in a normal tone before shooting the man in the groin, eliciting an ungodly howl of pain as he clutched the ruin between his legs.

"You fucking slut! I'll kill you!" shouted the other just as levy charged forward. Hoisting the rifle in two hands, she used the stock as a blunt object as she smashed it into his face.

"GAAHHHH!" he cried out as the two fell backwards. Raising her rifle again, she slammed it down before hearing a loud **'crunch'** as part of the man's face caved in. Blood had splattered on her clothes, but Levy didn't care as she stood up and readied her gun. Half the bandits were already down, forming a defensive line as a mountain of a man stepped into sight. He had another young woman in his grasp, holding her hostage as he held a knife to her throat.

"If you don't want this future little cum-dumpster to die, then I suggest you three stop...especially you with the gun" he snarled at McGarden as she held steady.

"Hey...we can't risk him killing her. They haven't done anything yet, so we can still think of something" Gajeel said as he studied the opponents.

"Your right...we can't fight them in the current situation" she admitted before lowering her rifle and setting it on the dirt floor.

"Good...now you two men run away...Me and the boys are gonna spend some time with this little lady" the leader smirked as Pantherlily took a step forward.

"You cant'!" he yelled out before the crime boss pressed the blade further against the woman's throat, drawing a trickle of blood.

"I won't ask again" he snarled as the two men didn't know what to do.

"Gajeel, Pantherlily...I'll be alright. Just get out of here" she told them as she turned to face them. Giving them a small wink, Gajeel realized she had a plan. _"Thats right...her world is full of violence and combat...this must be a normal thing for her"_ he realized before accepting. "Let's go Lily...we'll come back with help" as the two left the cave.

"Hehehe...now...take off your clothes and get on your knees. Your gonna start sucking some cock. Me and the boys...we're gonna turn you into our personal cum whore" the leader told the woman with a sick smile who was still standing two dozen feet away. Letting go of the quivering blonde woman, he started to undo his trousers.

"Actually...I have a better idea..." McGarden told them as she started making odd hand gestures.

"Oh? And what's that little missy?"

"Paper Shredder..." she whispered out as she used her ultimate magical move. Thousands of sheets of paper appeared throughout the cave, fluttering around in the air as the bandits looked on in confusion. Much like Cana's 'Card Slicer' these ordinary sheets were actually razor sharp. While they didn't not have the distance of her friends attack, it was excellent against large groups.

"The hell is this?" asked one of the men as the paper continued to swirl around the room.

"This...IS YOUR END!" screamed McGarden as the paper shot forward, twisting and turning in the air as they homed on the men. Blood spilled as arms and limbs were severed, the screams of the bandits echoing through the cave as the paper continued to slice and cut its way into the vile men. The female continued to move her hands in a strange manner, making sure not a single scratch was placed on the girl as she homed in on the last man who was trying to crawl away. His legs had been severed below the knees, leaving a hideous blood trail as she sent the last of her attack barreling into his back. His death was quick, far better than he deserved as the script mage looked around the carnage. " _Damn...it looks like Bora's ship after Lucy found her double being mouth raped...too bad I can't get back to that high tech universe though...they just had to get wise to my tech stealing..."_ she thought to herself with a hint of annoyance at those greedy, technology controlling humans. Shrugging her shoulders, the short woman was speckled with fresh blood, some landing on her face as she walked over to the cowering girl.

"Hey...are you alright?"

"Y..yeah...did you find my sister? We were both captured when we were heading to go visit some relatives?" the blonde cried with tears running down her dirty cheeks.

"She's outside with my friends...safe and sound. Why don't you go and be with her?" the short woman suggested as the other girl simply nodded. Running out of the cave, Levy watched her go before picking up her rifle and reslinging it over her shoulder. Walking further into hideout, she came to the bandits living quarters. Spotting several of the glowing crystals jutting out of the wall, she simply walked up and started to collect as many as she could. Grabbing an empty satchel, she started collecting many of the priceless objects. "Dumb fucks didn't even know they were sitting on a goldmine" she muttered as the bag grew heavy. Looking around the room, she spotted a small chest in the corner. Walking over, she opened it to find several million in jewel banknotes resting inside. "Hello...what do we have here?" as she slammed the lid shut before carrying the small chest with one arm. Spotting a kerosene lamp on the wall, she grabbed it and flung over onto the dead corpses before making her way out of the cave as the fires started to consume all.

"McGarden! Are you alright? We heard screaming" Droy asked as he finished tying up the only two living bandits with his plant magic.

"Yup! I'm good!" She replied as the other mages looked at her oddly, with a hint of fear.

"Uh...McGarden? You have blood all over you" Jet as he kept on eye on the prisoners.

"Oh don't worry! It's not mine" she finished with a short laugh before turning to the two women. "If you want to tag along, we're heading back to Trinity Hills. They have a hospital for you girls to get check out at"

"T..thank you...f..for stopping them" one of the females stuttered out as the group started walking.

"No problem! I was glad to help" she smiled at them as the two woman walked close to the short woman with the rifle.

"Hey, McGarden? What happened to the other bandits?" asked the dragon slayer as he looked back over his shoulder, the man leading the party.

"I dealt with them. And they won't be hurting anybody ever again" she finished as the group walked in silence.

 _"She killed them...I can smell it on her"_ the male concluded as he partially listened to the conversations between the two former captives and the doppler of Levy.

* * *

 **Fairy Hills...6:00 p.m.**

"That sure was nice of you to give those two women three million jewel from those awful men" Levy mentioned as the woman watcher her double shaving down a quantum crystal. _"Thank god she got cleaned up! She looked like a nightmare!"_ the woman thought with a slight shudder. Looking over, Levy could see dozens of the things sitting in the back-pack near her bed as she tried to count the value. _"There must be easily two hundred million jewel in that bag! All I have to do is go to a merchant guild with one and I'm set for a few years!"_

Yeah, well they kinda needed something nice, and that will sure help them. Plus they can actually hire some mages to escort them all the way home. Plus the reward for those other two bandits will help them further" she replied back as she continued to work.

"So how come your filing that crystal down?"

"Gotta have it fit into the power transfer unit. Can't just toss it in and hope for the best. Just wish we could've gotten back in time to order all this other stuff we need...oh well, tomorrow then" she finished as the woman went back to her task. fifteen minutes later, it was done as McGarden admired her work. Moving over to the IVD, she found the transfer unit before setting the piece in with a soft 'click'

"Alright! Am I good or what!? Now lets go get some food, I'm fucking starving! Oh...uh...do you have a safe for those things?" McGarden indicated as she pointed to the bag.

"Yeah, I got one" Levy replied as she walked over. Seeing her double approach, the woman grabbed a single crystal before giving Levy the go ahead. A few minutes later, the wealth was locked away as the two women walked down the hall. Spotting a familiar face, the two walked up to Evergreen who was walking out of her own apartment.

"Hey Ever. What's up?"

"Just heading out to the guild to get some dinner with the rest of my team"

"Cool, so is Laxus on a job or something? I didn't see him there today?"

"No...Laxus got kicked out for his actions during the Harvest Festival...I'm still trying to make up for that" the brunette replied as she crossed her arms underneath her ample bust.

"Oh yeah...Laxus in 200-ab mentioned he was planning something like that, but it never came to pass" McGarden shrugged before heading down the stairs, leaving the two women in shock.

"I swear...all day has just been one thing after another with her...did you know she is crazy good at unarmed combat?" Levy told Evergreen.

"Yeah. I heard about that from Grey and Lucy...but now I wanna know more about my friend in her universe" the taller woman said as the two quickly left to follow the doppleganger.

Ten minutes later, McGarden was at a table waiting for her food as several other women joined her. These beautiful ladies were Evergreen, Mira, Lisanna, her double and Cana. Around the hall, many tables were filled as members laughed and drank, the earlier recording pushed to the back of their minds as Kinana and a few other barmaids filled orders. A few tables over had team Natsu plus Knightwalker, the woman scowling at all the pointless 'joy' in the hall as the rest of team shadow-gear sat nearby, enjoying their own meal.

"So tell us McGarden. What other bombshells are you dropping on us tonight?" asked Evergreen.

"I dunno? You girls can ask the questions" she simply said as she rested her arms upon the table.

"Well earlier you said Laxus never did the rebellion in that one universe. Did that happen in yours too?"

"Pftt. The guy never even came up with the idea. Sure he was dick in his earlier years, but as soon as we found out what Natsu was fighting, the guy completely mellowed out. Actually started dating Lisanna in...September I think? Maybe it was late August?" the dopple pondered as Lisannas eyes grew like saucers.

"M...me..and Laxus?" the youngest Strauss squeaked out as Mira gave a steady glare. "Does he treat her right?"

"Oh yeah. Those two are like peas in a pod. They go on missions together, nice dates, the whole shabang. She started liking the guy after the whole invasion thing, and of course Natsu shouted it out to the whole guild. She clocked him good when him and Mira got back from their first job together" the blunette chuckled at the memory.

"So am I with anybody?" asked Evergreen as the meal arrived at the table thanks to one of the servers.

"Elfman...been together over a year now" she replied casually before biting into her burger.

"Seriously!?" the queen of fairies roared in shock.

"Well yeah...dude took a locust bayonet intended for you, and it kinda blossomed after he healed up...plus he was right there when...uh..Bicslow died" the short woman finished before taking another bite.

"So...uh...how did your Mira and Erza come to share Natsu?" asked Mira as she steered away from the sensitive subject before taking a bite of her favorite dish.

"I dunno. They both liked the guy when they were younger. Probably agreed to share him during those years searching. Didn't plan on Sam, Juvia, or Cana joining the mix though.."

"So was I able to sleep with him first?" Mira asked between bites as the others listened in.

"Nope. That honor went to Sam after Natsu saved her life twice at Kinnerlake. Then Erza a few days before Operation Hollowstorm...that was...some really nasty stuff"

"Hollowstorm?" asked Cana in curiosity as she ate some fries before taking a swig of beer.

"Massive effort of the COG to invade the locust tunnels. Echo led the assault of the southern attack force toward Landown. Natsu...he lost alot of good friends that day...people he knew for years" McGarden replied sadly as she took a hefty gulp of her drink.

"Wa...was that after the battle you showed us earlier?" asked Levy.

"Yeah. In terms of casualties, Montevado was the worst we've seen. But that whole operation was just one horror after another. Erza...doesn't talk about. In fact, she's only done it once, and that was with her double from what I hear...but not sure" she paused before looking at all the other women. "Look, I know all this crap from my universe is fucked up, and its scary for some of you, but I ask you to not pressure any of my friends if they ever visit. Like if they open up thats fine, but don't push it...especially with Natsu. He...has a lot of nightmares" she finished quietly before standing up. "I'll answer some more stuff tomorrow, but I think I'm gonna take a walk. I just fought those genocidal monsters three days ago and my best friend got hurt really bad" she finished before heading out of the hall in silence, many members watching her leave.

"Levy? Is she going to be alright?" asked Erza as she walked over with team Natsu. Knightwalker leaned against a pillar, showing disinterest but everybody could tell she was curious.

"I don't know...she puts on a brave face, but I can tell she's really worried for her friend...then there was all the stuff at the cave today"

"Who's her friend? Is it Gajeel?" asked Happy as the little cat sat on his best friends shoulders.

"No...It's Natsu. He got shot by those monsters through the chest. Right now, in her universe, he's barely clinging to life in a coma"

"That's horrible..." whispered Lucy as she looked over at her best friend. _"I can't even imagine Natsu in a situation like that. And McGarden's version of him has fought these things for a long time"_

"What happened at the cave?" asked Knightwalker as she stood with her arms crossed under her bust.

Letting out a weary sigh, Levy started to tell her gathered friends the events that transpired earlier. "When we got there, there were bandits guarding the entrance. We were trying to figure out a way to take them out quietly. Then this young woman no older than us comes screaming out of the cave being chased by another bandit. They caught her and pinned her down...Th...the big one was gonna rape her there on the spot" the script mage paused as a look of anger overcame Erza's eyes.

"Did you stop them?"

"McGarden did. She lined up a shot of the big guy and blew his brains out with that gun of hers. She didn't even flinch before killing a second guy. When Gajeel and Lily came running out of that cave saying she had been captured, we were ready to go back in there...but..."

"But what?" asked Evergreen as she listened intently.

"All of a sudden there were horrible, blood curling screams. A few minutes later, she came walking out covered in blood carrying all the stuff we went there for. I...I..I think she killed them all. From what Lily told me, there were still a dozen bandits in there...none ever came out"

"Jesus..." Grey trailed off before a light chuckle could be heard emanating from Knightwalker.

"I like this chick. Good to know there's a version of Fairy Tail out there that aren't a bunch of goody two shoes. If I wasn't so set on getting home, I'd probably visit her universe" the huntress said as Erza glared at her. "Those were men she killed! I must set the record straight with her" Scarlet replied hotly at her double.

"Men? More like monsters that were gonna gang rape some innocent girls. As far as I'm concerned, she did a good thing...not like you'd understand" she finished before walking from the hall, not wanting to deal with Scarlet's code of ethics.

* * *

McGarden was walking along the streets of Magnolia, enjoying the warm evening as the sun dipped lower toward the curve of the earth. "I really need to be careful with what I tell these guys. Some of this shit they're not ready for yet. Fuck...they'd be vomiting chunks if they saw the hollow or the riftworm" she concluded before feeling a raindrop on her head.

"Huh?"

Looking up, she could see the gathering of a late storm as the dark clouds quickly formed, the rain starting to fall faster. Shrugging her shoulders, the script mage kept walking in the rain, not bothered by the warm water as people scurried and ran for shelter.

"What a bunch of candy-asses. It's just rain" she said to herself as she walked along Strawberry Street. Passing Lucy's apartment, she kept walking as the rainfall became a torrent. That's when she heard it...crying. Homing in on the noise, she found a thoroughly soaked Juvia curled up against the stone wall of the canal as she cried.

"Juvia?" she asked while approaching the obviously upset woman.

"L...Levy?" the watermage questioned as water continued to pour down.

"What's wrong? asked the shorter woman as she sat down next to her friends double.

"Juvia has lost her beloved Grey!" she wailed as she covered her eyes with her palms, trying to hold back the tears.

"What do you mean? He's at the guild hall with Lucy and the others"

"That's just it! Juvia has lost to the blonde love-rival!" she wailed as the water continued to drench them both.

"What happened?"

"J...Juvia saw Grey and Lucy kiss today! She doesn't know what to do!" she cried once more before Levy embraced her in a tight hug. "Just cry into my shoulder and let it all out" Levy whispered as the heartbroken woman cried and cried.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

"Thank you for listening to Juvia, she really appreciates it" the woman sniffled as the two walked through the city, by-passing the streetlights as the two walked side by side.

"Don't worry about. As far as I'm concerned, we're even" replied McGarden as she tried to wring out her shirt, just walking in her cargo pants and purple bra.

"How so?"

"Well...uh...when Jet and Droy died in my universe, I was a complete wreck. Wouldn't even leave my apartment I was so depressed and upset. But you came by everyday and spent time with me. Be it cooking some meals, tidying up the place, or just holding me as I cried. So now I returned the favor" the visiting mage smiled at the taller woman who gave a soft smile back before a small frown appeared.

"But what about Juvia's rain? Doesn't it bother you?"

"Nah. Its just water. Plus it felt kinda nice to be honest. But hey, we should do something fun!"

"Like what?" asked Juvia in slight confusion as the shorter woman started to push her along the street.

Ten minutes later, the two were back in the guild standing before Cana. Several members gave the two odd looks, but McGarden completely ignored them as she sat Juvia down on one side of Cana before taking another stool on the other side of Juvia. Seeing Mira behind the bar now, Levy waved her over.

"Yes?" the busty barmaid asked.

"Hey Mira! How about some drinks for the three of us!? Juvia here need's a pick me-up!"

"Sure...but how will you pay?"

"Oh...um...how about this?" Levy replied as she pulled the lone quantum stone from her pocket. Making a come hither look, she leaned forward to whisper into Mira's ear. "This is a quantum crystal. You can sell a raw one for almost three million jewel at any merchant guild in Fiore. Just make sure to give half to Juvia and We're even"

"O..Of course!" the white haired beauty replied as she quickly pocketed the stone. _"This is just what I need to get into Erza's good graces. With this kinda of money, I could easily rebuild natsu's whole home and live there! I better treat these three to the top shelf stuff"_ she concluded before bringing down the best spiced rum from the highest shelf. Pouring three shots for the girls, she watched the three in amazement as McGarden proposed a toast just for Juvia.

" _She certainly is different from ours. Levy never drinks or curses for that matter, but this one is like a polar opposite. Makes me wonder what my double is like"_

"Another shot Mira!" cheered out Cana as she wrapped an arm around Juvia, talking about the finer points of drinking.

"Coming right up!"

"Alright Juvia! All together!" cheered McGarden as the three girls slammed down another shot of rum.

"This is fun! Juvia should've had drinks with her friends a long time ago" the busty water mage said happily as Mira poured them each some mixed drinks.

"Told ya! Drinkings the best!" cheered Cana as she started on her third drink.

"So Juvia? You having a fun time?" asked McGarden as the clock pushed past ten o'clock.

"Mhmmm!" she nodded before looking toward the doppleganger. "It helps keep Juvia's mind off of Grey"

"Hey, no bringing him up alright? This is for you to come out of your shell. Now chug that drink and start on another!" McGarden slapped the woman on the back before downing her own alcohol. Feeling the effects already, she giggled slightly before looking at the other three women. "Hey...you girls wanna see what a real man looks like?" as the short female reached into her back pocket.

"Sure, I'll bite" replied Cana as she started on her sixth drink.

"Juvia isn't sure..." the rainwoman confessed as she sipped her fourth glass.

"Well too bad! Your gonna see anyway!" McGarden cheered as she pulled a picture from her back pocket. It was laminated, ensuring its safety even in the harshest conditions as she slapped it on the table. Looking down, Mira took in the sight of Corporal Dragneel in his full glory, the rippling muscles and scars telling a story of power as another Erza blushed on a cot in the background. _"Oh...my...no wonder he has five girlfriends"_ the barmaid thought as she eyed the large member between this other Natsu's legs.

"Holy shit...I know our Natsu isn't a slouch...but damn" Cana said as she admired the man's physique. Looking over, Juvia had a light dusting of pink to her cheeks as she looked at the nude form of this 'other' Natsu. _"Well...Juvia can understand why her double is taken with the man. He is obviously strong and brave...maybe...Juvia could...no...it's too soon for that right now"_

"What are you doing with this picture anyway? I didn't realize you liked Natsu, McGarden" asked Mira while handing the photo back to the script mage.

"I..I..I don't!" she stuttered under the effects of alcohol before finishing her drink, indicating a refill to Mira who promptly replied.

"Then why carry around the picture?" Juvia asked as she looked over to the slightly blushing McGarden.

"Well...why not? Besides, the guy already has five women after him, not that I'd stand a chance anyway...I mean...that's if I cared" she finished before pocketing the object as Mira gave her an odd look.

 _"Yup! She totally has the hots for the guy even if she's in complete denial_ "

Anyway...how about another round! And your having one too Mirzsha!" McGarden replied loudly as her friends just laughed at her starting to slur.

"Sure, a few couldn't hurt" the barmaid replied as Cana and McGarden cheered while Juvia let out a big smile.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"MIRA! What happened to the guild!?" Erza asked loudly while walking in with Natsu, Knightwalker, and Happy. The small group couldn't believe the disaster the hall was in as Mira slowly sat up, rubbing her temples as her head throbbed.

"Please...not so loud" the woman replied as she looked around. Tables and chairs were broken, with a few passed out mages here and there. Looking past them, she could see Cana laying on top of the bar, still asleep with a bottle of beer in her hand. Leaning against the bar nearby was Juvia, who for some reason was only wearing her bra and panties. The rainwoman's normal coat was hanging from a ceiling fan, slowly turning through the air.

"GAH! Will one of you untie me!" shouted out Grey, the man tied to a pillar in the middle of the hall as the words 'Ice Princess' were visible across his torso in red lipstick.

"HAHAHA! Well at least you admit it now" laughed Natsu as Mira looked at the ice mage while slowly getting up.

"Grey...why are you tied up?" she asked as she want to get some water to quench her raging thirst.

"Why!? WHY!? I'll tell you why! You three girls plus that crazy McGarden chick break into my apartment so damn wasted you could barely walk straight. Then you drag me to the hall, strip me of most of my clothes, tie me up, and start writing on me! Then you four pass out from your fun leaving me here all night!"

"Hmmm...I don't recall that..." Mira replied as she tried to remember the events last night.

"Of course you don't! You were as drunk as Cana! Now could somebody please untie me!?"

"Well, you did say please" Erza relented before untying the man, who promptly raced from the hall to go home and shower.

"Speaking of...where is that killer double of your bookmage?" asked Knightwalker as she sat at a table with Natsu, not inclined to help with the clean-up.

"Don't know" Mira replied as she righted a table before arranging some chairs, intent on cleaning up the mess before the guild got too busy.

"Well, she better keep her word. I can barely stand the lovey-dovey crap these two spew all the time at each other" the huntress said in annoyance as the guild doors opened. There was McGarden, fresh as a daisy as she strolled into the hall.

"Don't worry Knightwalker. I just ordered all the parts and components I'll need to get that IVD back up and running. Unfortunately they'll take three days to get here" responded the short woman as she sat down at the bar.

"Can't you get them here sooner?"

"The fuck you want me to do? I already dropped an extra hundred thousand for express delivery" she replied in annoyance before walking behind the bar to the kitchen.

"I guess if that's the best you can do" the red-head muttered before a thought came to her. Walking up to the bar, she took a seat as this other Levy started to cook multiple meals.

"McGarden. I have a question"

"Okay. Shoot" she replied as she started cooking some hashbrowns and bacon over the stove. Seeing that Natsu and Erza had taken seats as well, Levy ignored them as she continued her task.

"Considering the fact that Scarlet of your universe is a soldier, I'm curious if she still acts like a love sick school-girl?"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh wow! You sound exactly like Sam! Seriously! That is something I've heard her say to Erza or the others all the time! You two would actually hit it off pretty well if I had to guess" McGarden mentioned before thinking about the original question. "Well...she's kinda like if you mixed you and this realities Erza together. She can have her girly moments when she goes on a date with Natsu. But then she can turn around and slaughter a whole dark guild like nobodies business"

"Reallly? She has killed as well?' asked Erza as the small group listened.

"She has. That woman has no sense of mercy to those that harm, kill, or enslave. It gets even worse if she deals with parallel versions of Jellal. She has made it her personal mission to make sure no other Erza's in the multiverse suffer because of him. I think she's killed...thirteen different versions of him?" the blunette replied as she started to cook some scrambled eggs.

"She's killed that many? But why? Doesn't she consider him a person that needs to get back on the right path?"

"Kinda hard to do when the first version she met in the multiverse chopped off the left arm of that version of Natsu. She killed him on the spot before taking that heavily wounded dragon slayer to get a new arm fitted" she paused before moving the cooking eggs around the stove. "You guys still have no idea how fucked up the multiverse can be. The darkest nightmares you have can be a possibility somewhere or our happiest thoughts. But my universe...we tend to not let knew contact universes know how bad ours can get. If I hadn't been such a fucking mess yesterday, I probably wouldn't have shown you all that crap from Montevado"

"Is it really that bad there?" asked Natsu, the young man resting a palm on Erza's thigh.

"The cities are pretty good. I mean,you still have crime and all that...but its when you get out into the country side where small towns and villages are vulnerable. That's where the dark mages like to set up shop for whatever sick shit they plan on doing. And sadly, they keep popping up despite the killing and capture of so many" McGarden finished before setting the four plates on the bar.

"Hey Mira! Some hang-over breakfast! Wake up Juvia" she simply ordered before walking over to the still sleeping Cana.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled before pushing her off the bar.

"GAAAHHHHH!" The brunette cried out as she landed on the wooden floor. Shooting to her feet as Mira roused a rough looking Juvia, the card mage glared at the blue haired girl.

"The hell was that for!"

"Breakfast is ready" McGarden simply pointed before grabbing a plate and something to drink.

"Oh...uh..thanks" the lush replied as she took a seat.

"Juvia is thankful as well...and for a fun night" she smiled while digging into her eggs.

"McGarden...I didn't know you could cook?" asked Mira while starting her own meal.

"Yeah...Natsu's been teaching me. Say's knowing how to make a proper meal is a great life skill"

"Hard to imagine him teaching anything" Happy mentioned as he treated himself to a small fish.

"HEY! I can teach stuff!" Natsu said in a hot tone to the little blue cat.

"Ummm...NOPE! You can't!" Happy said with a cheer as the pinkette simply scowled. "Damn smart-ass cat..." he mumbled as McGarden simply laughed.

"Don't feel bad Natsu. Most versions of you tend to be better at fighting anyway"

"Well what about your version?" asked Juvia, the rainwoman finished with her meal already as more members started to trickle into the hall.

"Since I explained a lot of this to Levy and her team yesterday, I'll keep it short. Corporal Natsu Dragneel is a fucking genius. He can build his own IVD from scratch, fix anything mechanical, and is awesome at developing new training regimens for new Fairy Tail universes. Plus...he's a pretty good cook too" McGarden finished as many of the mages had their mouths agape, the shock apparent at a genius Natsu.

"Yo..you..you mean I'm actually smart? Like book smart?" Natsu asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yup! Although Natsu can be kind of a dick sometimes..." McGarden thought back to the numerous arguments the two had over technology.

"Well as long as he isn't a softie, I really don't care" Mira heard Knighwalker say before posing the next question. "How did he get so smart? Was it since childhood?"

"No. Baird taught him...Uh...yeah. You guys have no idea who I'm talking about. Tell you what, I have a few pictures of them stored on my lacrima's if you wanna see them?"

"Just as long as its not like something from yesterday" mentioned Grey as he came into the hall with Lucy by his side.

"Oh hey! It's the ice pop! Guess what popsicle! I'm super smart now!"

"No way! Your still dumb as a bag of rocks!" Grey retorted as Levy walked in with the rest of Team Shadow Gear, the group staying away from the argument.

"Nope! McGarden say's I'm super smart in her universe!" Natsu said proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh Natsu...I think she meant her version of you" Lucy said as she tried to let her friend down softly.

"HA! You hear that you flame spewing dumb-ass!" Grey teased as Natsu got in his face.

"Care to repeat that?" Natsu growled out as Erza let out a deep sigh. "I swear...those two every day..."

"Don't feel too bad Erza! Natsu and Grey do the same thing in my universe. They're pretty much rivals wherever you go!" McGarden chirped with a smile as the arguing continued.

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" yelled out Grey as he punched Natsu in the face.

"Tch! That all you got snowcone?" the fire mage replied before landing a heavy kick to the ice mages side, sending him flying into Elfman.

"It's manly to fight with your fists!" shouted out the man as he fired off a punch at Grey. The man dodged, ducking underneath the swing before hitting Elfman with a huge uppercut. The man went flying, knocking over Bisca and Alzack.

"The hell! Get off our table!" the green haired woman shouted as she kicked the table over at Gajeel and Levy, the short girl ducking down as the man took the blow. "Nobody throws tables at Levy!" Gajeel shouted out as he punched a random mage in the face.

Knightwalker couldn't believe how quickly this fight got out of control. A few minutes ago, it was completely calm, yet now these 'friends' were beating the living snot out of each other.

"Miss Knightwalker? Are you gonna stop them?" asked Wendy who looked up at the huntress.

"No. Let these fools beat each other" she replied just as a bottle flew through the air and knocked the younger woman out in one hit. "THAT"S IT! NOBODY HURTS THE LITTLE DRAGON!" Knightwalker yelled out as she charged into the fray.

"FUCK YEAH! GUILD FIGHT!" cheered McGarden as she hopped over the bar. Seeing Erza and Mira standing near one another, the short woman smirked to herself. Running forward, she struck Erza across the face, the blow causing her to collide with Mira.

"Watch where your going tincan" Mira muttered as she glared at her old rival.

"Care to say that again, harlot!?" as the red head cracked her knuckles.

"TCH!" the barmaid let out in annoyance before punching Erza in the stomach. This of course caused retaliation as the two beauties started to fight, landing heavy blows against each other as McGarden laughed.

"You know I don't think I like you laughing like that" muttered the huntress as she came up behind the script mage, squeezing the woman's shoulder.

"Like. I. Give. A. SHIT!" screamed McGarden as she grabbed the limb, pulling Knightwalker over her head as she launched the woman at Cana and Juvia.

"Holy crap! McGarden just tossed Edo Erza!" shouted out Natsu as his flying partner watched from the bar nearby. Blocking a punch from Gajeel, the fire mage sent the other male flying before said female punched him in the side.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is how to sucker punch a dragon slayer" Mcgarden said proudly before someone placed her in a choke-hold.

"You know...I don't appreciate you starting a fight between myself and Mira..."Scarlet whispered darkly as Knightwalker approached, the whole guild consumed by chaos.

"Heh. You think your scary...but your not" McGarden replied as the other Erza got in range. Jumping upwards, the blue-haired woman used Knightwalker as a springboard, planting her feet in her stomach before back-flipping over Erza. Landing behind the knight, McGarden loaded her fist with all her strength before launching the punch. It connected, sending Scarlet flying forward from the blow as the busty woman collided with Lucy who was trying to stay out of the fight. The two connected, tumbling in a tangle of limbs as the celestial mage was knocked out cold.

 _"Damn...I keep forgetting she's way more experienced with fighting..."_ Erza told herself as she saw her double standing up as well. Natsu and Grey were still fighting, the blows and insults rising over the destruction. Gajeel had taken it upon himself to defend Levy, punching even Jet and Droy away before throwing a chair at Freed.

"Knightwalker..." Erza said over the din of fighting as she dodged a flying bottle that smacked into the head of the guild master, causing him to fall into the sink behind the bar.

"Yes...she is quite formidable despite her size" as the two approached McGarden.

"So two on one, huh?" as the short woman looked behind her. Seeing Evergreen standing nearby as she was about to punch Bisca, McGarden grabbed her by the shoulders.

"GAHHHH!" the brunette cried out as she was flung through the air, heading straight for her fellow mage. Erza punched her to the ground, not wanting to waste time. Sadly she didn't realize this other Levy followed her living projectile, already in the air as she punched the S-class mage in the face. Reeling from the punch, Erza shook her head as she tried to shake away the cobwebs.

"Ugh...that was one tough hit" she muttered as she watched the other Levy block a punch from Knightwalker as the two started to trade kicks and punches back and forth.

"Enough of this..." she muttered before marching up and blindsiding the short woman with a punch to the side.

"OOoffphhh!" Levy let out as she flew into the bar, sliding down as the two red-heads approached her. Little did they realize, the whole guild had practically stopped as they watched the woman from another universe battle two Erza's...at once.

"Damn...I know she's tough...but two Erza's at once?" muttered Bisca as she stood over the defeated Evergreen.

"Wow! Other Levy is really strong!" shouted out Happy near Carla as the white cat helped Wendy to her feet.

"Indeed. She's is quite skilled" admitted Pantherlily as he watched the twins approach the downed girl.

"Those were some good moves, McGarden. Who taught them to you?" asked the knight as she looked down at the other female.

"You, Mira, and Sam. Your training can be pretty brutal...never managed to beat any of you girls though..." she admitted with a chuckle.

"You would've made a fine soldier in my division back on Edolas" the former commander replied, trying to compliment the short woman.

"Thanks...ugh...damn...did you have to hit that hard, Erza?"

"Yes. You punched me in the head"

"Fair enough..." replied McGarden as she climbed to her feet.

"Wow Levy! Your super awesome!" cheered out Happy as he sat on Natsu's shoulder.

"Thanks. But you should really see Lucy or Bisca fight in my universe...those two can brawl" the woman chuckled as Juvia came up.

"What about Juvia? Is she a good fighter?'

"Oh yeah. That girl trained with Erza and Mira like every other day. Trust me when I say she can fight too. Now what was I gonna do before this awesome fight broke out?" she told herself as Cana spoke up, a fresh bruise on her face.

"You were gonna show us some of Natsu's friends from Sera?"

"RIGHT! I''ll be back in a few minutes as the short woman raced from the hall. As soon as the doors closed, Erza clutched her face as she tried to control the pain.

"GAH! That girl packs some serious power! It was like being punched by Mira!" The knight shouted as Natsu clutched his side.

"No joke...she got me pretty good too."

"I have to admit her kick was quite powerful" replied the huntress as she tried not to show any pain or weakness.

"If she can fight like this and take on Erza for a bit...what are her friends like?" pondered Grey as he helped Lucy to her feet, dusting off his girlfriends clothes.

"I dunno, but I bet fighting the other me would be awesome!" Natsu cheered as Mira picked the unconscious guild master out of the bars sink.

"Natsu. You and Grey will help me clean up...after all, you did start the fight" Mira said sweetly, her pleasant smile betraying the fact any defiance would be dealt with harshly.

"Oh! S..Sure Mira" the fire dragon agreed as he grabbed Grey by the collar before whispering in his ear. "Your helping too...no way I'll face her wrath alone...you get me?"

"Y..yeah" the ice mage stuttered as many of the mages started the process of cleaning up after the fight. Ten minutes later McGarden returned carrying a single lacrima as she walked into the middle of the hall.

"Now I know yesterday was kinda fucked up with that battle recording..."

"Indeed. And the two of us will need to discuss your actions with those bandits as well" stated the knight as the blunette gave a slight nod.

"Sure. But just so you all know, these will just be still images of these squads, nothing bad. And...if you want, I can show you what my version of Fairy Tail looks like?" she asked hopefully.

"That would be cool. I bet I'm super awesome" chuckled Gajeel as many of the mages smiled.

"Yeah...awesome" McGarden agreed as she activated the storage device. Instead of the guild being replaced with the ruins of a city, they took in the sight of twelve men and women. Walking up to the first group of four, McGarden started to speak. "As you can guess, this is Echo squad which is led by Sam Bryne. Second in command is Corporal Natsu Dragneel while Erza and Glenn Parks are both privates" she indicated at the still images of the four in their COG armor.

"How come my double doesn't use her Heart Kruez armor anymore? I haven't seen her wear it once?" asked Erza as she studied her double, the eyes betraying much sorrow and suffering.

"That stuff wouldn't stand up to a single locust bullet. Plus...when she was transported there by accident, she lost her connection to all her armors and weapons. For all intents and purposes, she had nothing...not like any of that stuff would work against those abominations anyway" the short woman finished before walking to the next group. "This is Delta Squad who is led by Marcus Fenix. His best friend is Dom and the two have fought side by side since the Pendulum Wars. The big guy is Augustus Cole while the blonde with the goggles is Damon Baird. It was those two that found Natsu in the city of Char before it got the hammer. Natsu considers them older brothers even if they can prank him pretty good"

"So the blonde guy is the one who trained your Natsu?' asked Mira.

"Yup! Guy is a mechanical and engineering genius. From what I hear, it took the guy a while to figure out Natsu's learning process, but once he did..." Levy trialed off before Bicslow spoke up. "What about the big guy? Did he train Natsu too?"

"Cole? Nah. He's more of a people person. Guy used to be a Thrashball superstar before the war. But he took Natsu under his wings...taught him everything he knew about relationships and even how to snipe" the female finished before walking toward the last group. "This is Sigma-3. While most of Echo knew most of them already, they never actually fought together until Jannermont" she paused before approaching the first woman. "This is Alex Brand and this woman is fucking scary. Like this is the kinda of chick who will leave a dead rat on your chest for calling her 'foxy'

"Shit...really?" mentioned Freed as he studied the red head with short hair and the diagonal scar above her lips.

"Yeah...she doesn't like men near her. The only one she really trusts are the ones in her squad...although she does respect Natsu for all that he's done" as the woman continued further. "This is Clay Carmine. Pretty decent guy, but he has lost his father and one of his brothers to the locust. If it wasn't for Echo, he would've lost a second" Levy stopped as the guild looked at the large man wearing the standard helmet.

 _"Grub slayer...I wonder what that mean's?"_ wondered Natsu as he studied the large soldier before McGarden continued.

"This is Jace Stratton. Pretty good friend of Natsu's actually although the war gets in the way of them hanging out. They usually try to out-drink each other" she chuckled before moving to the last person. "This is Lucy Heartphilia of universe 942-F...or Sera as we call it. Unlike other Lucy's she has no magic and everybody she has ever cared for has died"

"Th..that's really me?" asked the blonde as she studied this other version of her. _"Her eyes look so...cold...but if she lost everybody..."_ the busty blonde thought sadly before Grey spoke up. "Who did she lose?"

"Her Grey for one. They were more brother and sister and helped each other survive in the ruins for years...he didn't make it" McGarden said softly.

"H..how did he die?" asked the ice mage, the curiosity getting the better of him.

"You ever seen a human body get blown apart?"

"N..No" he replied meekly as his face drained of color.

"Well that's what happened to her Grey...and she saw the whole thing. I suggest never to contact her" the visiting bookworm finished before she picked up the lacrima, shutting down the images as she searched for the next one. "Just so you know...every single one of those men and women have lost something or someone. That whole world has been shattered by war" she said before finding what she was looking for.

"Ah! Here we go!" she cheered as the somber mood was completely forgotten by the woman.

 _"How can she do that? Just switch moods on the fly?"_ thought Cana as a new image appeared. It was a whole different version of Fairy Tail with Natsu standing in the middle, surrounded by his girlfriends.

"Juvia looks exactly the same..." the busty rainwoman admitted as she studied her double clinging to Natsu's left arm.

"What's with the 'Property of Natsu' shirt?" asked Mira as she looked at the woman in the image. _"Not that I'd mind..."_

"I dunno...she just wears it. Tried to get all the other girls to wear it. Sam burned hers, saying 'No way am I gonna be some love-sick cheerleader' McGarden replied as she imitated the brunette Sergeant as Knightwalker simply nodded. _"Good. At least that woman keeps her priorities straight"_

"Do I really carry a gun?" asked Lucy as she studied the other blonde with a large pistol holstered on her right side. A pouch rested nearby while her keys where still attached to her left. Standing next to her was Grey, the ice mage with an arm wrapped around the woman.

"Holy shit! Is that Sue?" Gajeel asked loudly as he studied his old guildmate from Phantom Lord.

"Yup! She's a full member now and even formed a team with Glenn...team Prism" she replied to the dragon slayer as many mages continued to study images from another universe.

"Wow...Laxus looks really happy" Lisanna said softly as she studied herself sitting on the lightning mages shoulders, two large smiles on both faces.

"Oh yeah. The guy is pretty awesome" McGarden finished before shutting off the lacrima. "Anyway...I'm sick of being inside. I think I'm gonna head to the beach. Knightwalker?"

"Hmm? You don't expect me to run around building sand castles...do you?"

"No. I want you to tell me about Edolas. Your intel could be very helpful" she finished before walking out the door.

"Who the hell does she think she is..." the huntress grumbled as Erza and Natsu walked past her with Happy flying close by.

"Don't worry Edo Erza! I think she just wants to help your other...you? Ah...all this stuff makes my head hurt..." grumbled Natsu as he walked out of the guild hall hand in hand with his knight.

"I bet you wish you were smart like the other one!" Happy said in a teasing tone as the trio tried to catch up with McGarden.

"Shut up HAPPY! At least I'm smart with fighting and making Erza happy" he retorted as they continued to walk.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

"And that's how our adventure in Edolas came to a close" finished Erza as McGarden listened intently. They were sitting on the sand, the day perfect for fun in the sun as numerous other mages played a game of volleyball further down the shoreline.

"Interesting..I never would've guessed Mystogan was a different version of Jellal. At least that one wont try to kill my friends" she admitted while sitting with her small group. Natsu was sitting against a rock as Erza laid her back against his chest, smiling with content. Knightwalker was making an attempt to give Wendy some pointers in hand to hand combat, seeing potential in the young woman. Grey and Lucy was just laying on the sand talking, enjoying their new status as a couple while Happy was trying to show Carla the finer points of fishing.

"McGarden...do you feel remorse for those lives you took yesterday?" asked Erza as she studied the blunette. Seeing the hard look in the woman's eyes, the scarlet knight had to remind herself this Levy was from a much harsher universe.

"Those bandits that were gonna gang-rape those two women? No. Those monsters deserved to die and I feel like I did the right thing. Don't get me wrong though...killing...its something that chips away at your soul. Every life I've taken was once somebody's son or daughter...somebody that had hopes and dreams. I worry that someday I'll find it so easy to kill I'll be a monster just like those bandits. The more lives you take... you soon find it just easier to kill somebody than to deal with the possible threat. I hope none of you ever have to do something like that in the future" she finished while staring out at the calm ocean.

"Are there any you regret?" asked Lucy, the blonde studying the emotionally damaged woman.

"Yeah...two. I know there wasn't anything else I've could've done...but still" she said softly as Erza walked up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Who were they?"

"Simon and Wally...your two friends from the Tower of Heaven" she whispered before turning and squeezing the knight in a hug.

"I'm sorry Erza! I did the best I could! I tired to save them! I really did!" she cried as the taller woman slowly stroked her hair. "Why don't you tell me what happened? You might feel better? I know how awful that place was" _"She was there!? Levy fought at the tower!?"_

Sniffling as she tried to control her tears, McGarden started speaking. "Simon had been eaten by that bird guy...fuck-face or whatever. Unlike all other universes where it takes him ten or fifteen minutes to digest a mages magic...the one in my universe could do it one. I managed to kill him...but...but then I had to cut him open to try and get Simon out... He was already partially digested... You...YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT IT"S LIKE! To see somebody's intestines hanging out...for them begging you to kill them as their flesh is consumed! I...I..I gave him mercy...to stop his suffering. And Wally...Jellal had completely rewired his brain...made him into a sadistic killer. He tried to kill me and I tired to get him to back off, to drop his weapon so I could shut off the re-quip blocker. But he didn't listen...I did what I had to do to save my friends"

Hugging the woman closer, Erza comforted the poor girl as McGarden cried into her white blouse, the softness of the fabric slowly getting damp. _"This poor girl...that would be horrible for anybody. To actually cut somebody open...to witness that..."_ she told herself with sad thoughts before speaking down to the short woman.

"Levy...It's alright. It sounds like you tried your best"

"Yeah..." she replied before breaking off the hug. "GAHHH! Look at me crying again! Twice in two days..." she said before marching over and punching a now standing Grey in the stomach, knocking him over.

"OOOPFFHHH!" sounded out the ice mage as he looked up at the short woman. "Why the hell did you hit me!?"

"I wanted to feel better. This was the best way I know how"

"Are you sure you did't just make that up?" asked Grey as Natsu chuckled at his misfortune.

"You saying you want me to be sad?" McGarden said with a glare as the almost visible lines of anger wafted off of the woman.

"Uh..no!" _"Christ...the other women must be terrifying in her universe"_ he thought in slight panic as the blue haired woman looked down at the volleyball game. "You know its nice...to see how happy everybody is here" she said whistfully as Natsu came up to her side.

"So...other Levy. Since your so strong, how strong is your Natsu?"

"Eh..He's S-class and is equal to Gildarts" she replied with a shrug.

"WHAT! SERIOUSLY!" shouted out the pinkette as most of the other mages looked on in disbelief.

"Yeah. He's in the top spot next to that drunk womanizer. But below him are Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Laxus. Past that is myself, Sam, Lucy, Grey, and Gajeel for the top A-class mages..then the rest of them with varying degrees of strength and skill"

"No way...so where do I measure up?" asked Natsu with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I dunno...Lucy probably could take you on"

"I see...so she's been holding out on us..." the dragon slayer concluded as he stalked near the blonde.

"Wait Natsu! She mean...!" the woman was interrupted as he punched the girl, trying to find this hidden strength. Unfortunately, all it did was cause her to go flying before landing in the shallow water.

"Huh...I guess she really was weak" muttered Natsu before Erza punched him in the head.

"Don't go punching your friends for no reason!" she scolded as Grey helped his lady out of the water.

"I guess Lucy is still pretty weak" Happy said casually as Carla just shook her head.

"McGarden was talking about her Lucy...not the one here" she said in exasperation as Grey and Natsu butted head once again.

"What the hell was that for you pink-haired flamestick!?" the icemage yelled as he stood up for his blonde girlfriend.

"McGarden said Lucy was as strong as me! I had to see if it was true!" the fire mage yelled back before the two started to come to blows once again.

"You know...there's a universe where Natsu was raised by an Ice Dragon King and Grey was raised by a master of fire magic...and they still fight like this even when their magic is reversed" mentioned McGarden as she watched the two men continue to fight.

"Really?" asked the sky dragon slayer.

"Yeah...that universe is sooo weird! Lucy is a re-equip mage, Mira is like Juvia, Bisca is the guild lush, Cana is a celestial mage, and Happy is green instead of blue. Place gives me a headache...but they are pretty nice"

"Do they know about...?" the huntress butted in.

"The locust? No. Like I said earlier, we keep that close to the chest. Only your universe and 200-ab know about them. We don't need some version of Fairy Tail deciding they should help, go there, and get themselves killed"

"Smart" the woman from Edolas admitted as the group enjoyed the sun, watching the two rivals fight each other across the sand...

* * *

 **Four days later...**

The parts and components had finally arrived, although the delivery had taken an extra day due to some flooding along the trade route. But when they finally did, McGarden and Levy tore into them, building the parts they needed. Right now, the two were working in the corner of the guild hall, as numerous mages laughed and talked with friends. Team Natsu was enjoying lunch with Mira, the take-over mage butting her way in next to Natsu with a delicious meal just for the mage. A few tables away, the Thunder Legion was sitting with Alzack and Bisca, the group discussing the possibility of taking a large job together. Cana was at the bar with Juvia, the rainwoman still trying to come to terms with her lost love as she sipped a glass of ice-cold water. Makarov was with Wakaba and Macao, oggling the latest edition of 'Elegant Fairy' not caring they were in public. Gajeel stayed close to Levy, intent on looking after the short girl as he leaned against a pillar.

Setting down one of her tools, Levy smiled at Wendy and Carla, the two watching in fascination as McGarden placed another component into the IVD.

"This stuff sure looks complicated" Wendy said softly as Levy smiled to the young girl.

"It is. But my double has been giving me great insight. Some of this stuff would've taken me months longer to figure out..say McGarden?"

"Hmm?" she sounded out as worked on the particle regulator.

"How did you figure out how to cross dimensions?"

"An angel from a parallel universe. Looked in with the viewscreen and this celestial being named Castiel just pulled me through. He read my thoughts then downloaded the info into my brain...it was kinda fucked up. But hey, at least I didn't get pulled into the alien invasion universe" she shrugged before going back to work.

"Y...You really met an angel?" Wendy asked in admiration.

"Sure did. Never contacted them again though...don't need to mess with that kinda shit"

"I know your from a different reality, but could you try to use less foul language?" Carla asked in a short tone while looking at the doppleganger.

"Why? She's already fourteen. Plus with how much Sam talks, she started picking up a few things"

"Actually...I'm only twelve" Wendy said in a shy tone.

"Really? Well that's interesting..." she admitted before going back to work.

"Hey Levy! McGarden! Who do you like the best!?" asked Jet and Droy as they sauntered up to the table with drinks in their hands, the two already bumping into each other as some drops of liquid spilled onto the table near some of the components.

Widening her eyes at the familiar scene, McGarden was up in a flash. "OH HELL NO!" she yelled while Jumping onto the table. Leaping over Wendy and Carla, she tackled the two mages to the ground as the drinks spilled over the two men. Up in an instant, she dragged them across the hall before slamming them against a pillar in the room. Looking down at the two mages with fury in her eyes, she started to speak as the guild watched in absolute silence.

"You two will NOT bring any food or drinks near the IVD...Ever. In fact, that goes for the whole guild. All it takes is one spilled drink and the effects can be catastrophic...trust me" she finished before walking back to her table.

"Did something happen in your universe?" asked Lucy as she looked at the short woman.

"Yeah...you know how Erza is a Gear? She didn't volunteer to go. All it took was one spilled drink from those two, a buildup of energy...and poof! She was trapped with Dragneel fighting those fucking locust" McGarden as this new tidbit of information reached the ears of the mages.

 _"So that's how she became a soldier? Her fate was decided by some random chance?"_ the knight thought to herself before being nudged by Natsu. "Hey Erza? We still going on that job? The one with the corrupt knights or whatever?"

"Yes. I was just lost in thought. But if everybody is ready, we should get going" finished the knight as she stood up with Knightwalker and the rest of Team Natsu.

"See you later Levy! McGarden!" Wendy said with a wave and a smile as she headed off with the group, Carla at her side.

"Cya kid" Mcgarden said with a hint of smile as she continued to work with her double.

"So that really happened in your universe? How Erza became a soldier?" asked Mira as she sat down at the table, making sure not to bring any food or drink.

"Pretty much. Although it happened in every version of the 137 strand. To me, you, Cana, Juvia...pretty much every version of the one-thirty-seven Fairy Tail members gets blasted to a different version of Sera. The big difference though is that my universe is the only one that explores the different realities. All the other versions pretty much closed themselves off and just deal with their own shit...I recommend not talking to them"

"I...see. So what did you mean by 'strand?"

"Basically every universe is part of a sting of similar universes. Yours is..." McGarden trailed off before Levy butted in.

"Five Five One-G"

"Yeah. that. So basically if you go to 551-H, it will be very similar...but different. Like instead of Erza dating Natsu it could be you...or Cana..or Bisca. Hell, the guy could still be single while you wait for him to make a move"

"Wow...that's...pretty amazing once you think about it" admitted Levy.

"It is. But try not to get hung up on the differences. Each reality has it's own quirks and it's own timeline. Like right now, there's a universe where Lucy is just joining Fairy Tail as we speak. And with every decision or event we make, new ones are created. It is literally impossible to map them all" McGarden finished before looking over at a smiling Mira. "What's made you so happy?"

"Oh nothing...just the fact there's realities where I beat the tincan in the game of love"

"You know...if your really serious about getting him, you should try blackmailing Erza. Nothing horrible, but something that will bend her will to let you at least spend a day with the guy or something. Cause you know just beating the crap outta each other wont get you anywhere"

"How? Her guard is instantly up whenever I just make the guy a meal"

"I dunno...maybe take a picture of them having sex? Threaten to show it to the perverts. Probably will only work once though..."

 _"Hmmmm...she is a closet pervert and that would get her to back off for a day or two..."_

 _"_ I can't believe I'm listening to this..." muttered Levy as she went back to work.

"You three know I can hear you right?" mentioned Gajeel from the nearby pillar.

"Oh? And what do you plan on doing about this plan?" Mira asked with a scarily forced smile.

"Not a damn thing. It's kinda funny to watch all this stuff" he admitted before heading to the bar.

"So...how much longer will it take you to finish this thing?" Mira asked as she watched to two women continue to work.

"Should have it done by tomorrow...maybe the day after" the scarred script mage replied as she buckled down, the conversation over as Mira watched for a few more minutes before finally getting bored. " _Not like I understand what they need to do anyway"_ she admitted before joining her sister and brother in conversation.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

Several mages had left on jobs, leaving most of the guild empty except for Gajeel, the two Levy's, Pantherlily, and Mira. Even Jet and Droy had left on a simple job after apologizing to the visiting mage for their blunder. But the silence was soon broken as Grey burst through the hall in a panic.

"GUYS! WE NEED HELP! Some crazy strong monster attacked us and those dark mages! Not even Erza could scratch it! Knightwalker and Natsu bought us time to regroup, but it was knocking them around like nothing" he gasped out, the scratches and bruises evidence of a tough fight as he tried to control his breathing. Snatching up her rifle resting against the table, McGarden was ready in an instant.

"Show us the way right now!" shouted Mira as she instantly transformed into her satan soul as Gajeel and Pantherlily readied themselves.

"This way! Follow me!" the ice mage yelled over his shoulder as the group of four followed close behind.

 _"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this..."_ McGarden thought as she ran with the group.

"Grrr...This is taking to long! Where are they Grey!" shouted Mira as she ran alongside the ice mage.

"About five miles north of the city...near the forest" he finished as the take over mage sprouted wings.

"Mira! Let me hitch a ride!" McGarden yelled as Pantherlily was already flying Gajeel away to the battle site.

'Fine! But you better hold on tight!" the demonic looking mage replied over her shoulder in annoyance as the short woman hopped on her back, wrapping her limbs around securely.

"Alright! Let's go!" she shouted as Mira took to the air, leaving Grey in their dust as the ice mage continued to run regardless. The landscape raced by below as the mage covered the miles in minutes, keeping pace with Gajeel and Pantherlily before they spotted the first explosion in the distance. Putting on a burst of speed, Mira swooped down to the battle site, McGarden jumping off to the ground in a roll as the eldest Strauss woman raced toward the monster. Spotting Natsu and Knightwalker covered in cuts, bruises, and their own blood, Mira could feel her rage climb as her crush tried to climb to his feet. Erza was in her Flame Empress armor, standing near her boyfriend and Knightwalker as the three quickly formulated a plan.

"Mira! Gajeel! Get ready to launch your attacks!" screamed out Erza as she readied herself, the two along with Pantherlily barely restraining the beast as McGarden ran up,her rifle at the ready.

"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!" yelled out Natsu as Erza used her armor to amplify his flames, doubling them in size as the cone of heat raced toward the creature.

"MELFORCE! Screamed out Knightwalker as she leveled her staff, the blast of energy merging with her two companions attack. Rolling out of the way, Gajeel jumped back as he too gathered magic in his mouth.

"IRON DRAGON"S ROAR!" he bellowed as his own blast collided with the beast mere seconds after the trio's hit.

"SOUL EXTINCTION!" Mira sounded out as two purple orbs raced toward the enemy. Knowing instantly what they were facing, McGarden started snapping off rounds, the crack of her rifle mixing in with the noise of numerous magic attacks. Shielding her eyes from the blastwave of destruction, the visiting mage could only watch in complete silence as the monster finally toppled over dead, the hideous wounds its downfall.

"W...What the hell was that?" Natsu gasped as he fell backwards, laying on the burnt grass as Knightwalker completely passed out nearby. Watching the double of Levy run up, they group could see the fear in her eyes as she started shaking. "H..How did this get here?" she said to herself as Mira walked up, transforming back into her normal self.

"McGarden? Do you know what this is?"

"It..its a Berserker. Part of the locust horde" she told them as she studied the dead monster, the ugly grey skin covered with blood and scars. That's when she finally noticed the height. " _Jesus...this one isn't even full grown..."_ she concluded before turning back to the others. "You guys are lucky you fought a kid. The adults would've killed all of you"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Erza yelled as she comforted Natsu, the others gaining a look of horrified realization on their faces.

"Yes...but we can discuss this later. Right now these two need medical attention" she replied while feeling her hands shake. _"I've never been this close to one...they're terrifying..."_ the female thought as Erza picked up Natsu, the man passed out already as she got him resting on her back. Walking over, McGarden lent a hand to Mira as the take over mage slung one of the huntresses arms over her shoulder. Doing the same, the group slowly made their way back to Fairy Tail to get their friends the help they needed.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Natsu and Knightwalker were resting in the guild's infirmary, being treated by Wendy as the young woman used her magic to heal her friends. Erza was sitting with Mira at a table, worry crossing her face as her boyfriend lay in the other room along with the woman she was starting to regard as a friend. Looking around the hall, she could see numerous mages with worried and forlorn looks stitched across faces. Setting her eyes on McGarden, the woman was sitting at a table bench, her palms pressed against her forehead as the woman was deep in thought.

"McGarden? You said that monster was a locust, correct?" asked the red-head. Snapping her head up at the words, the blunette simply nodded, a scowl on her face.

"Do you know how it got here?" asked Mira, the woman studying the doppleganger.

"I have no idea...the only theory I have is Queen Myrrah sent it here...but the COG destroyed her dimensional gate with a Hammer of Dawn strike. The only possibility is she starting to rebuild her capabilities...I just can't figure out why she would send it to this universe" she replied with a sigh.

"Why didn't any of our magic work against it except for fire?" asked Erza once again.

"It's the way those monsters evolved. The only weakness they have is extreme heat. If you don't have that, you might as well kiss your ass goodbye. Those things can smell you out from a few blocks away or hunt you by sound alone. They only real weakness they have is poor eyesight and the complete inability to be stealthy...those monsters terrify me. I'm just glad nobody here died"

"You mentioned it was just a child right?"

"Yeah...the adults can reach from twelve to fifteen feet in height"

"But that's it right? That's the largest of these locust monsters?" asked Lucy who was sitting near Grey, the man sporting several fresh bandages.

"No...there are far larger ones" she finished before walking behind the bar. Grabbing a bottle of rum, she popped the cork before taking a long gulp. Taking the bottle with her, she turned to the other mages. "I...I think I just wanna be alone for a bit..." she told them softly before walking out of the hall, bottle in hand. Seeing her double walk out the through the doorway, Levy clutched a fist over he chest as she worried for her friend. _"She must be a mess...this whole ordeal has been a roller-coaster for her and having a sworn enemy show up must have really rattled her"_ the script mage concluded as the door to the infirmary swung open, revealing an exhausted looking Wendy.

"Wendy? How are they?" asked the guild master as he looked down from his perch on the bar.

"They'll be alright, but it might be a day or two till they wake up. That fight was extremely tough for both of them" she replied before taking a seat, the sweat dripping from her brow.

"Why don't you go home and rest yourself my dear...you look exhausted"

"If it's okay with you master...I'd like to stay near them just in case they need more healing" she replied, trying to regain lost magic as she took deep lungfuls of air.

"Do you think I can go in there now?" asked the knight as she stood up.

"Sure. Just don't wake him up" the young woman replied as Erza and Mira both stood up, heading for the infirmary.

"Mira?" Erza asked in concern as her rival in strength and now...love apparently walked by her side.

"I'm not going to deal with your jealousy over Natsu today, red. He's important to me too" The white haired beauty exclaimed as Erza simply nodded, the two making their way to the dragon slayer.

"You know...I'm starting to figure out why McGarden is a little messed up in the head. That thing was fucking terrifying and I didn't even put a scratch on it...and like a whole army invaded her home" Grey said out loud, not caring who heard as he rested his hand in Lucy's warm palm.

"Indeed...that young woman has seen too many horrible things already" muttered the guild master as Juvia quietly left the guild hall, intent on finding her new friend McGarden.

* * *

Levy was leaning against the waist high stone barrier that ran along the canal, looking out over the city before taking a quick sip of her rum. Feeling the liquid burn down her throat, she didn't care about the looks people gave her as her inner voice raged. _"Damn...Damn that genocidal bitch Myrahh! It isn't enough to attack my home, but now here? I need to get back...to let the others know about Edolas and that the locust are starting to spread to other realities..."_

"McGarden?" a female voice asked in concern from nearby. Looking over, she could see Juvia standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Juvia..." she replied in a depressed tone before taking another quick swig.

"Are you alright?" the rainwoman asked in concern as she walked up to stand next to the shorter mage.

"Not really...just seeing one of those bastards here really rattled me. You have no idea how lucky you are nobody died, Juvia"

"Juvia knows...she heard all about it. She is...worried for Natsu and the other Erza"

"What? Not Grey? He did get banged up too"

"Juvia is glad he's alright, however...she realizes she lost the battle of love with Lucy, but..."

"But you realize there are universes out there where you can be happy with Natsu? Where somebody returns the feelings you have?"

"Yes. Juvia realizes it will take time to sort her feelings and that Natsu is with Erza, but she still needs to try to find some happiness. Plus with the news he can have multiple girlfriends..."

"Heh...I think you'll do fine. But if you want my advice...don't be obvious with your stalking. Plus since your cooking can rival Mira's, you already have a skill Erza doesn't have"

"That is good to know for the future. So uh...has your Juvia fought those monsters as well?" she asked in curiosity as McGarden remained quiet for a few moments. Taking another quick gulp, she passed the bottle to her friend.

"Yeah...she fought them during the 'Magnolia Massacre, the Battle of Magnolia, and in Jannermont. She is one of the best mages to fight them"

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because of your water body. Locust bullets can pass right through you. But tell me...do you know 'Drain?"

"No, what is it?"

"Its a spell the Juvia of my universe came up with. Essentially, she 'drains' the water out of her enemies. It kills them, but it basically can give her access to water if she's around any sort of bad guy. If she had been here for that Berserker fight, she could've killed that thing by herself" she finished before turning to the water mage.

"Juvia...I want you to try and to learn that spell. It would obviously be a last resort, but it could save the lives of your friends"

"She will try, but where should she start?"

"I'd say practice on vulcan's or something. Nobody cares if you kill those"

"Very well. Once you leave, Juvia will start training and...search her feelings"

"That's the spirit!" McGarden cheered as she forced herself to smile, slapping the water mage on the back. _"Damn...when did I start acting like those other crazy girls?"_ she thought before grabbing the bottle and taking a swig, passing it back to her friend as the two woman continued to drink in silence as they watched the city's people pass them by.

* * *

 **Two days later...**

"Ugh...what the hell happened?" Natsu asked as he woke up, looking around the room in slight confusion.

"You were very stupid, that's what happened. But...you were also very brave" Erza told him from a chair next to his bed as Mira and McGarden joined her in the infirmary.

"Erza! Where's Knightwalker!? I remember she got hurt too!"

"If you turn your head to the left, you'd see me you idiot" replied the huntress from the next bed over, the woman covered in bandages. Ignoring the small insult, Natsu just smiled as Happy landed on his lap.

"AHHHH! Natsu I was so worried!" cried the little exceed as he wrapped his little arms around the man who raised him.

"Hey Happy, I'm alright. Just aching all over" he said with a smile.

'Pftt. Candy-ass" muttered Knightwalker as she slowly sat up, resting against the pillow as McGarden slowly approached the bed.

"Hey Natsu...glad to see you awake" the woman said with a smile.

"Hehe...thanks" he replied with a small tone of embarrassment before speaking once more.

"Soo...that was a locust huh? That thing was crazy strong for a kid..." he trailed off as a look of disappointment crossed his features.

"What's wrong Natsu?" asked Mira as she stood near Erza at the side of the bed.

"Just...We barely beat that thing... That other Natsu would think I'm weak.." he admitted.

"Like hell he would. Guy would be fucking impressed you took on a Berserker with no training or knowledge on its strengths and weaknesses. So don't go thinking my Natsu would look down on you, alright? And maybe sometime in the future, he'll visit and you can challenge him to a fight to see where you stack up?"

"Really!? That would be so awesome!" he cheered as he shot out of bed, the man only in his boxers. "In fact! I'm gonna go start training right now!" he said out loud before Erza pushed him back onto the mattress.

"You will do no such thing. You still need to rest and recuperate. In fact...Nurse Erza will make you feel better as the woman re-quiped into her revealing nurses outfit.

"I still can't believe you wear something like that..." trailed off Knightwalker as she eyed the muscular torso of Natsu.

 _"I should totally fuck the guy. I mean, I'll be leaving tomorrow so it's not like I'll get the chance again. Plus he is pretty strong...not to mention he did save me during that fight a few times..."_ she thought before seeing a familiar tint in her doubles eyes.

"But Erza! I really need to train so I can beat that other Natsu" he whined as the woman sat on his legs, preventing him from moving.

'No. You will rest for today" she told him with a light blush as she looked down at her boyfriend. _"He's such an amazing man. Handsome, brave, strong, a pure heart... The fact he fought one of those vile beasts makes me realize how much I love him. I think I'm ready...for the next step"_ she concluded before looking at Happy, Mira, and McGarden.

"Do you think you three could leave me alone with Natsu? I'd like some time alone with him please" she asked politely as the woman got off the bed.

"Sure Erza" McGarden replied as the red-head guided the trio to the door. _"I've seen that look before...she's totally gonna fuck him"_ McGarden concluded as the three were practically pushed through the doorway before the door was shut with a loud slam and the clicking of the lock.

"I wonder why Erza's is such a hurry?" asked Happy before shrugging his shoulders and flying off to sit with Wendy and the other Exceeds.

"I know why..." Trailed off the script mage as she quickly cast a spell, covering the infirmary in a noise cancelling barrier.

"You too? I thought I was the only one to pick up on that vibe" admitted Mira as she gained a downcast look. Seeing the distress of the woman, McGarden gave a small smirk as a plan formed in her head. "Hey Mira, why don't you join me outside for a moment?"

"Sure..." she replied while following the blue haired girl outside to the sunny day. Walking around the far side of the building, the eldest Strauss sibling couldn't understand what this other Levy wanted before she stopped in her tracks. The other woman was leaning against the wall with not a care in the world as she studied her fingernails.

"You know...the infirmary has a window that is completely at ground level? Would be a shame if someone were to say...I dunno...take pictures of the events transpiring in order to blackmail a certain red-head" Levy said casually before putting her hands in her pockets. Realizing the opportunity, Mira didn't even waste another thought before turning and running for home.

"I know I have a brand new camera in my room! This will be perfect!" the barmaid told herself as she raced through the streets.

Watching Mira run off, the short woman chuckled to herself before seeing the approaching forms of Cana and Juvia in her peripheral vision.

"Hey McGarden. What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked Cana as she walked up with the water mage at her side.

"Oh...just waiting for Mira. She has an opportunity to blackmail Erza and she doesn't wanna waste it"

"Now thats...interesting" the brunette replied slyly as she imagined getting a leg up on the self proclaimed disciplinarian of Fairy Tail.

"What do you plan on doing/" asked Juvia.

"Just wait an see" McGarden replied as she leaned against the wall. Waiting in silence for a few minutes, Cana started to get uneasy before finally breaking the silence.

"So you've been to a few different universes right? Care to share what some are like?"

"Well I've only been to a handful myself, but there is a universe where all our hair colors are different. Everything else is pretty much the same, but you have blue hair, Juvia has black, and Erza sports this vibrant green. Then Lucy and Mira are both red-heads while Natsu has white hair. It's kinda bizarre, but its a very friendly universe"

"That just sounds too weird" Cana admitted before Mira finally returned, holding a camera in her hands.

"What are they doing here?" asked the demon of the guild as she studied the two other women.

"Interested in the same thing you are...I think? Don't really care to be honest. I'll be leaving in a few hours anyway" she admitted with a shrug before moving toward the back of the building. Stopping at the corner, the short woman stayed low before checking to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing it was, she waved the other three onwards. Stopping below the closed infirmary window, McGarden quickly peeked above the sill. Pleased with what she saw, the female crouched back down before turning to face the other three women. "Alright. Since Mira has the camera, she's gonna need to be snapping off some pictures really fast. Make sure the flash is off, we don't need them knowing we're here. And just so you know, I'll take down the sound blocker for the four of us..." Levy smirked as she made room for the others. Using her knowledge of spells, she deactivated the blocker by the window as as all four women slowly peaked over the sill. Mira's eyes widened in amazement as she saw one of her best friends in the middle of a very sexual act.

"GRRR! Fuck me harder Natsu!" Erza said loudly, the female bent over one of the beds as her boyfriend continued to pump in and out of her. The woman's mouth was partially open, the loud gasps emanating from her as she lowered herself further. Breasts pushed against the mattress, the red-head didn't know of the spying as her twin kissed Natsu passionately, the nude form in full view.

"Well you heard, Scarlet. FUCK HER!" commanded Knightwalker before slapping her doubles ass who let out a low moan at the ecstasy she felt. "Tch! At least we know your weak toward the cock, Erza" the huntress replied before pulling Natsu back.

"Holy shit..." whispered Mira before snapping off several photos, the evidence preserved in the camera.

"You know...I've never really thought about him this way...but damn...that dragon slayer sure knows how to use what god gave him" Cana said in admiration.

"Juvia is started to understand why her double would be taken with such...passion" the woman replied with a heavy blush as Knightwalker started to ride the fire mage. The woman's breasts were bouncing as a light sheen covered her body.

"Fuck! Fuck me like you mean it!' commanded the huntress as Scarlet slowly approached. Kissing her own double, the spying females could see the two women using their tongues in battle. Blushing even further as Scarlet started kiss and flick her doubles erect nipples, Mira heard McGarden let out a small chuckle.

"I always wondered what Erza looked like when she was getting fucked...now I know" she told nobody before reactivating the sound barrier. "C'mon...we don't need to incur her wrath..." the female told the others before the group slinked away.

"I can't believe they're doing that right in the hall..." Mira admitted as she kept a safe guard of her 'evidence'

"Hey, the guy deserves it for taking down that locust bitch...plus it was only a matter of time before those two did it anyway. But now you have some leverage for getting some action with your crush" Levy smiled at them as the group of four walked away from the hall.

"Your right! The tin can will regret ever not sharing with me!" cheered out Mira as the group headed to Fairy Hills.

"That's the spirit! Now I gotta go pack up my stuff, but I'll stay until those three are done...kinda wanna make sure everybody is there to say goodbye" McGarden trailed off awkwardly before running into the dorm building.

"You know...even though she's from a pretty bad universe...I have to say that girl knows how to have fun" Cana admitted as Juvia nodded.

"Yes. Juvia had a great time with her earlier this week when she was very upset about Grey and Lucy"

"I'm still convinced she likes the Natsu of her universe...even if she doesn't know it yet" Mira said to the trio as they headed back to the guild, knowing the double of Levy would show up soon.

"I wonder if we'll ever meet him?" Cana asked the other two women.

"I'm sure we will at some point...but probably not for awhile" the white haired woman replied before walking back into the hall. Strolling behind the bar, she stashed the camera in the back corner of a shelf before moving several bottles in front.

 _"There. Now I can just take that home after everybody leaves for the night"_ she smirked to herself before taking another glance around the guild at all the smiling and laughing faces.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

"So your really leaving?" Levy asked with a downcast look as she studied her double. McGarden was all ready to go, her hammerburst and backpack slung over her shoulders as the woman stood in the middle of the guild hall. Everybody was gathered, even Knightwalker since she found the short girl to be quite intriguing as the many guild members watched the multiverse traveler.

"Fraid so. I have my own friends to get back to" she replied with a soft smile before seeing Jet and Droy standing near the Gajeel. Marching over, she wrapped them in a big hug as a few tears dripped down her cheeks. "I know your not 'them' but it was really nice spending time with you two again" she replied softly before releasing them. Spotting Gajeel, she simply walked up looked up toward the man.

"Gajeel...you make sure to look after Team ShadowGear alright? And it was really nice meeting you Pantherlily, your pretty damn cool" she told the duo as they simply nodded. Walking over to Team Natsu, she simply smiled at the two happy couples.

"Seeing you with each other...it's a beautiful sight. Just make sure to be there for each other. And trust me when I say I'm telling Dragneel about how fucking awesome you and Knightwalker are! He's gonna wanna meet you someday"

"Really! Wow! I can't wait to fight him! I'm gonna train extra hard now!" the dragon-slayer exclaimed as the huntress tried to hide a small smirk. Noticing the small tug of a smile, McGarden returned it as she gave a small wave to Grey and Lucy. Approaching Cana, Juvia, Evergreen, and Mira, she gave a big smile.

"It was really fun hanging out with you girls. I had a great time"

"It was fun...insane, but fun" the barmaid agreed as she remembered the maddening night of drinking with the others.

"You kidding? This girl knows how to drink!" Cana cheered as Juvia simply rushed forward and wrapped the shorter blunette in a hug. "Thank you for being there for Juvia. She still has some thoughts and feelings to sort out...but she will be okay" the woman said softly.

"No big deal, Juvia...glad to help" McGarden replied back softly before breaking off the hug. Finished with her goodbye's, she walked up to Levy before handing her a sheet of paper. "This is a list of five dangerous and five friendly universes I've encountered...please don't visit the dangerous ones" she instructed as Levy took the paper.

"Alright...and thanks for helping me with this"

"Well...you did kinda pull me here..." the dopple said with a giggle as Levy started to power up the IVD. Soon the crackling of static electricity filled the air before a shimmering green portal appeared.

"Take a note of my universe, 137-C. If your ever in a bind or just want to visit, that's me. Oh! And make sure to do proper recon with the viewer...you never know what you'll find. Anyway...see you later" she said casually before walking through. Closing after a few more seconds, the guild hall was wrapped in silence before Lucy spoke up.

"You know...despite her being a cold-blooded killer...she was pretty nice. I'm gonna miss her"

"Same here...it was nice having somebody to talk with about physics and books" Levy admitted as Gajeel walked up.

"No doubt that girl could fight too" he admitted before seeing the piece of parchment. "So what did she write down on that paper?"

"Hmmm. Hey Reedus? Could you blow this up for the whole guild to see?' Levy asked the magical painter.

"Oui" he simply exclaimed before complying with her request. Moments later a large list was hanging in the air for all the members to see.

 **Dangerous Universes**

 **942-F: Sera. Home of the locust. Hazard: Extreme**

 **317-S: Earth. Global zombie apocalypse. Hazard: Extreme**

 **622-A: Futuristic Earth. Midst of Galactic war for survival against sentient machines. Hazard: Extreme**

 **998-N: Post apocalypse Earth. Slavers, cannibals, and widespread destruction. Heavy combat vehicle required. Hazard: Extreme**

 **011-V: Earth. Bi-yearly planetary purge. All crime is legal on February 20th and July 20th, including murder. Hazard: Very High**

 **Friendly Universes**

 **137-C: Earthland. Home of the strongest Fairy Tail to date. Note: Beware of raping Vulcan's and murderous dark mages. Visitors are suggested to remain in Magnolia or other major cities. Hazard: Medium High**

 **200-AB: Friends of 137-C. Currently second strongest guild in the multiverse. Note: Natsu is paired with Erza, Mira, Lucy, Cana, and Juvia. Hazard: Very low**

 **199-B: Almost lost Phantom War. Making peaceful contacts with new universes. Note: Natsu is paired with Erza, Juvia, and Lucy. Hazard: Very low**

 **2083-X12: Earthland. Pre-phantom. Bora and crew executed by Lucy and Natsu of 137-C due to sex-slavery practices. Lucy of that universe very distrustful of men after her capture by Bora and the forcement of sexual acts. Note: Erza had taken Lucy to be protege. Hand to hand skill very deadly. Hazard: Medium Low**

 **33127-6A: Earthland. Post TOH. Friendly toward 137-C Erza and Natsu. Saved local Erza from slavery by previous boyfriend Jellal. Current relationship with Natsu and Juvia. Hazard: Low**

"Those...universes are all over the place! I mean a place where murder is legal? That's crazy!" exclaimed Bisca as many mages studied the list.

"No way! Actual cannibals! That's beyond evil!" exclaimed Evergreen.

"F..forced sexual acts!? Do you think she meant ra...rape?" the blonde asked her friends as she clutched Grey's hand in her own.

"If that's what happened...it would explain why Lucy has killed. If I saw that happening to any of the women here..." Natsu muttered in a dark tone. _"I know we don't take lives...but seeing something like that..especially happening to Lucy. That would push me over the edge"_ he thought while clenching a fist.

"I must admit...some of these places would be extremely dangerous...even for myself" admitted Knightwalker. _"Unbelievable! Zombies, murderous machines! Sex-slavers! Makes me glad I'm going back to Edolas within the hour"_ the huntress thought.

"It seems that I end up with Natsu in almost all of these" Erza said with a smug tone, remembering the very passionate hour beforehand.

"Juvia seems to as well..." Trailed off the watermage. _"Maybe the multiverse is telling me I should try? All these other Juvia's seem to have found somebody..."_

"Levy...I trust you'll be careful with this new technology?" asked the guild master as the large list faded from view.

"O..Of course Master! I'll be very careful!" Levy agreed as she turned to her inner thoughts. _"McGarden...she's already seen some pretty awful things. And by judging some of these universes, it doesn't stop. I'll need to be very careful with this...sigh. I just hope her Natsu is alright. She could use some good news I think"_ she told herself as the script mage wished the best for her double...

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

"I'm sorry everybody...I've looked in every universe I can. I've even told all my doubles in the other realities. But the whole thing is infinite. She could've ended up anywhere" Levy said through the dimensional window as she looked at the sad faces of her parallel friends. It had been over a week since Levy disappeared, throwing the guild into a panic. They had immediately contacted 200-AB, hoping she had ended up there, but no such luck.

"I see...thank you for you help, Levy" replied Mira in a sad tone as she sat next to the bed with a still comatose Natsu.

"I'll let you know the second I hear anything' the blunette said in a business-like tone before shutting off the communication window. Letting out a deep sigh, Mira looked at her fellow 'harem-mates' as the five woman were sitting or standing around Natsu's bed. Erza and Juvia were across from her while Sam and Cana were simply leaning against the wall of the infirmary.

"Wendy says he's healing really fast, but he'll still have a new scar" Cana mentioned as she looked at her boyfriend, the man still wrapped in bandages.

"We know...we were all there for the conversation" Erza replied as she studied her loves face.

"It's a shame Levy missed the activation of the Magnolia Gate yesterday...but my people really needed the stuff" Sam said as Happy slept on Juvia's lap.

"Juvia agrees...she helped so much with it" The rainwoman said softly before feeling a slight charge in the air.

 **"Crackle! POP! POP!**

With a whoosh of sound, a green portal appeared several feet above Natsu's bed as the five woman looked up in worry, unfamiliar with green gateways.

"Ah. Fina...AHHHH!" Levy started as she fell down several feet to land on Natsu.

"GAHHHH!" the man bellowed as the blow somehow brought him out of his coma. Shooting upwards, his forehead collided with Levy's as the poor girl was knocked to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSU!" she yelled from from her position before realizing what just happened. "NATSU! YOUR AWAKE!" she cheered before jumping to her feet. Wrapping the man in a hug, the girlfriends looked on in envy at the blunette. "I was so worried..." she sniffled as the pinkette slowly embraced her.

"It's fine, Lev...I'm alright. But...you might wanna move before Mira and the others throw you out of the room" he chuckled as Levy looked at the annoyed faces.

"Oh...uh sorry. Just a stressful week" Levy admitted while backing up, letting Erza, Mira, and Juvia hug the man at once. Many kisses and tears later, they were done as Sam looked over to Cana.

"Who knew the way to get him out of that was to throw a girl at him?"

"Kinda figures if you ask me" the lush replied before walking up and planting a kiss on Natsu's cheek. "I'm glad your alright. You had us all really scared...even Sam cried"

"No I didn't! I told you all later that the air had too much dust!" the soldier yelled in denial.

"She's totally lying...was worried sick" Cana whispered before kissing the man one more time.

Giving a soft smile to Cana and the others, he noticed Happy was still somehow sleeping through the whole thing as he studied the six women in the room.

"Sooo...What did I miss?"

"Heh...Well I have quite the story to tell all of you" Levy said with a smirk.

* * *

 **And that is it! 26,000 words! I knew this chapter was big, but damn! And I realize some of you are probably thinking 'what the fuck Happy!?" Why is this important? But this chapter is a key tie in chapter with Two Titania's and A Dragon and for the opening up the multiverse in my one shots. But Damn, Levy did alot and I'm sure you'll all see the little hints of the future for her and a certain bad-ass dragon slayer. But if you expect her to say "natsu I love you" by next chapter, it aint happening. She still sees him as a great friend and the thought of romance is barely there. But anyway, the next chapter will be 'Recovery" it will basically be a pleasant chapter for the guild with christmas, gifts with friends, and...some hard fucking for Cana. YUP! She's gonna be taken to pound town by Dragneel! But after that, I'm starting a new story which has been slowly crawling and scratching at my brain for awhile. It's gonna be A Gears/Mass Effect. Centuries after the locust war,the Seran's have spread to the stars when they encounter a new race bent on genocide. I'm thinking carnivorous snake people. But I'm trying to figure out how many poeple there would be from 40 million after...400 years? Im thinking around 10 to 15 billion, but Im not sure. But if anybody would like to suggest planetary systems, I'll be happy toput them in. SO far I got Onyx, Azura, Banemont, Coral, and Frost. These five will be core systems but could use another ten for outlying colonies.**

 **And if your worried I wont update Dragon of the COG for half a year..don't. You all know I update at least once a month.**

 **Happy: WOW! Levy sure did alot this chapter...I wonder if she likes Natsu?'**

 **Levy: You know I can hear you...right?"**

 **Happy: AHHHH! She found our hideout thehappy!**

 **thehappy: SHIT! *Tries to run***

 **Levy: So your the one that's put us through hell...I'm taking you to Erza...**

 **thehappy: NOOOOOOOO! She's super deadly now!**

 **Levy: TOUGH! *Tosses the author away* Now...lets give me some nice C-cups...**

 **This is thehappy signing off! Make sure to review! I only got four from the Halvo Bay chapter...**


	25. Recovery and Holidays

**Well this here is chapter 25! Last one we saw Levy get blasted into my buddy Inferno Darkness own universe 551-G. She killed, had fights, partied, and spied on Erza getting the D before she was done. Now she's back home and Natsu is finally awake! This will be primarily a recovery chapter and christmas since the holidays are close. But damn...Levy found some good info! Anyway, I'll be taking a week or so off from writing just because of the holidays.. Not sure how long this one will be since there wont be any conflict...eh, I'm sure something will happen! Anyway I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail...**

 **Chapter 25: Recovery and Holiday's**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Infirmary. December 26th Year 785**

"So an interesting story huh? Well this I gotta hear" mentioned Natsu before a loud growl could be hear from his empty stomach.

"Maybe we should get you some food first?" Levy asked as the man swung his feet off the bed. Re-equiping into his standard combat pants and grey T-shirt, the clothes covered his heavily bandaged torso as he grunted in mild discomfort.

"Yeah...seems like a good idea" as he tried to ignore the flaring pain receptors from his body.

"Are you alright Dragneel?" asked Sam.

"Yeah...just still pretty sore. Looks like I wont be doing any jobs for a little bit" he said with a mild chuckle.

"That's perfectly fine. Tomorrow is when we're celebrating Christmas and Juvia will make you a tasty meal!" the blunette cheered before running from the room.

"Oh no you don't! You will not steal this cooking opportunity from me!" shouted Mira while following the rainwoman.

"Tch...schoolgirls..." muttered Sam as Natsu turned to the sleeping form of Happy, the little cat still in a deep sleep.

'Hey Happy...somebody stole all the fish..." the dragon slayer whispered into the tiny creatures ear.

"WHAT! MY FISH!" the cat shouted out before seeing Natsu standing before him. "AHHHHH! NAAATSSUUUU!" the little cat cried as he was overcome with joy, small tears rolling down his furry cheeks.

"Hey little buddy. Sorry for scaring you like that" the male responded before planting the cat on his shoulder. 'C'mon. Levy can tell us all about her adventure" he stated as Erza walked next to him, ready to lend a hand. Walking through the doorway, the whole guild seemed to stop as the soldier walked into the hall with his numerous women by his side.

"Well damn...looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up" Baird teased while the other three men of Delta sat at a table, enjoying a healthy meal.

"HA! I knew our boy Natsu would be up and about in no time!" cheered out Cole as the clamoring and voices of many mages filled the air.

"Natsu's up!" voiced Milianna

"Levy's back? When did that happen?" asked Gajeel, the man's arm still in a sling.

"Yup! I'm back in the land of the living" the pinkette replied while approaching the squad of Gears. "So you guys been here long?"

"All week. We've been helping Baird with a gift for ya...after everything you've done for Sera. You deserve it" Marcus stated in a gravely voice.

"Yeah kid...that first fleet of trucks with all that food is helping alot of people already" mentioned Dom as he finished his meal.

"Ah...so the gates up already?"

"Yeah. We're heading out with the next convoy in...twenty minutes. But glad to see you up and about, Dragneel" Fenix finished as the four men started to leave.

"Still can't believe you and Scarlet rode a brumak! The guys back at base are still talking about it!" Cole said in a cheer as the Gears pushed the door open, heading into the blistering snow storm.

"Man...they could've hung out for a little bit..." muttered the Dragon-slayer before sitting down at a table near Makarov.

"So how do you feel my boy?" asked the guild master.

"Like I was shot" he replied in a deadpan tone as Erza, Sam, Levy, and Cana sat down at the same table.

"Hmmph...smartass. And what about you Levy? When did you return from...?" trailed off the guild master as Mira and Juvia listened from the nearby kitchen. In fact, the whole guild was gathered around as Levy prepared herself to tell the tale.

"Right. so basically I ended up in universe 551-G. My double was working on her own IVD which completely backfired, pulling me into her reality. When we went to the hall...I kinda broke down because Jet and Droy were there...and kinda...showed them footage from Montevado"

"Why would you do that?" asked Erza as she flanked Natsu on the right while Sam flanked him on the left.

"I dunno...Natsu had just been shot, seeing my two dead friends walking around...Cut off from home...I was kinda stressed out"

"Don't worry about it Lev. Whats done is done"

"Thanks Natsu. Anyway...this universe had two Erza's! Like the standard Scarlet in her knights armor, then this other Erza from the reversal universe!"

"Reversal universe?' asked Lucy from a nearby table with Grey.

"Yeah. Every Earthland universe has an Edolas counterpart. It's where Happy and Carla came from, Mystogan is a prince there...and its where Lisanna ends up when she 'dies' in other realities...like what happened in 200-ab"

"NO WAY! I'm from a different world!?" Happy asked in shock.

"Yup!" agreed the script mage.

"What we really need to do is let our doubles know about this. They could get a friend back" mentioned Carla as Wendy stood nearby.

"So what were these 'other' Erza's like?" asked Mira as she prepared Natsu's meal from behind the bar.

"Well Natsu and Erza were already dating...and I might have...accidentally started a new harem there. Mira, Juvia, and Cana weren't dating the guy. That Erza was pretty mad when I dropped that bomshell. As for Knightwalker...pretty much Sam with red hair" Levy shrugged before a sound of breaking glass could be heard from the kitchen. Looking over, the mages could see Juvia glaring daggers as the busty red-head.

"Juvia would like to remind love...rival... that Natsu is also for Juvia..." the rainwoman muttered.

"Geez...it's not like I could do anything about it now anyway, Juvia" Erza responded before Laxus cleared his throat.

"So what else happened?

"Well I killed some bandits with my 'Paper Shredder' They were gonna gang-rape some women so I stopped them. Did kinda horrify the doubles there though...they never have killed. Oh! And get this!? Mira there thought I had a crush on Natsu here or something? Isn't that just fucked up?" Levy said, not noticing the strange stare from Mira. _"Hmmm...She does spend alot of time with my boyfriend...and that's usually how it starts. I better keep an eye on her. But...she did get him home..."_

 _"_ Well I really don't care if you do or not" mentioned Sam with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Anyway...if you could continue levy?" asked Natsu as the short girl ignored Sam's comment.

"Sure...so..uh...most of the days were pretty standard, but...a kid Berserker showed up there. Now before you freak out, they managed to kill it with no casualties"

"Lucky" Glenn said from nearby as Sue nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But this Natsu was pretty badass with that Knightwalker chick. Unlocked his dragon force with the whole fight. You'd be pretty proud of the guy"

"Heh..sounds like he can at least fight. I'm guessing he's not the best with knowledge though?" asked Natsu as Mira came over with Juvia, setting down a plate with a large steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and a chilled beer.

"There you go sweetie. We both made you your favorite meal" the take over mage said while Juvia simply smiled.

"Thanks you two, really appreciate it" he told them before digging into the meal.

"So was there anything else?' asked Evergreen.

"Well...me and some of the girls kinda spied on Natsu as he had sex with Erza...and the other Erza" Levy replied with a grin while rubbing the back of her head.

"Why..." Erza glared before continuing "Would you do something like invading her privacy like that?' her voice turning to anger.

"Honestly? I was bored and wanted to help Mira out. Plus now I know what you look like when you have sex" the script mage smirked. Standing up, the anger was written on the female's face as she simply grabbed Levy and picked her up. "You and I...are gonna go have a chat..." she glowered before dragging the script mage toward the double doors, intent on having a private conversation at Fairy Hills.

"Hey Scarlet! Make sure not to have sex with her alright!? We already know you love yourself!" Sam shouted out to the other female of Echo squad.

'Oh kiss my ass, Sam" she muttered before dragging Levy from the hall, the poor girl trying to free herself form the vice grip.

"Damn...two Erza's at once. That dude must be a tough bastard to handle that and fighting a Berserker" admitted Natsu before looking around the hall. Seeing the numerous christmas decorations adorning the walls and rafters, he turned to Cana.

"Hey...did I miss Christmas?"

"Yes. But even though the actual holiday passed two days ago, the whole guild agreed to wait for you to wake up. So tomorrow, we can all celebrate! Even my dad will be here!" Cana said happily as she took a swig of beer.

"That drunk? He'll probably break everything" Natsu chuckled before looking at his ladies and friends. "Sorry guys...didn't really get a chance to get anything for anybody...haven't gotten to celebrate it since I was a kid"

"That's cool, man. We're just happy to have you back with us" smiled Grey before a scowl appeared on his face. "Not that I care...or anything" he trailed off before Lucy slapped him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for, Lucy?"

"Hmph! You know damn well you were worried too! In fact, you've said he's like a brother to you!"

"AHHH! No! It's not true!" the ice mage said in a panic as Natsu just chuckled at one of his best friends. Looking around, nobody had noticed the confused look on the Sergeant's face before she finally spoke up.

"So uh...what's Christmas? You all keep talking about it and everything is covered in tacky red and green crap" asked Sam.

"You don't know what Christmas is Sam?" asked Wendy.

"There was no such holiday on Sera...even before the war" she admitted.

"I guess the closest comparison would be "Storm Day" but you give friends and family gifts" Natsu told the brunette.

"I see...so everybody gets drunk then? Or do we slaughter our own chickens?"

"NO! That's new years! Christmas is all about family and stuff! And what does killing chickens have to do with anything!?" Lucy yelled from her table before rubbing her temples. "Unbelievable..." she whispered to herself.

"Whatever. I'll just get booze for everybody" Sam mentioned as Mira just palmed her face in embarrassment for the Sergeant.

"Your not supposed to tell people what you get them..." the white haired beauty mentioned.

"WHO THE HELL MAKES UP THIS CRAP! You know what!? Screw it! I'm taking Natsu and banging him" she finished before grabbing the man by the collar. 'Come on, you"

"Dammit Sam! I haven't finished my dinner!"

"Don't care! This past week was extremely stressful!" she shouted back as she started to pull the man by his left arm.

"Happy! Stay with Lisanna tonight! Natsu yelled back to his little flying companion.

"Fine! But your taking me ice-fishing tomorrow!" he hollared back as the two disappeared into the blackness of night, the snow trying to make it's way into the hall.

"Grrr...damn that woman..." Mira muttered as Juvia slumped her head onto the table.

"Juvia wanted to spend time alone with her beloved"

"See? This is one of the reasons I date Grey. I don't have to share him with a bunch of crazy chicks" Lucy said with a smile as she looked at her friends, her tone teasing them.

"Oh..shut up, Lucy" Mira huffed while Cana went and got a few extra drinks for her fellow girlfriends.

"Here. We can at least drink to his return from the brink...and until he fully recovers, that guy will be free from jobs, missions, or even training. We all should be able to spend some quality time with our boyfriend" the card mage told Juvia and Mira as many of the members returned to what they were doing. Watching the three women drink, Makarov couldn't help but smile before turning to Laxus.

"Laxus. Could you contact our friends in 200-AB? I'm sure the information about Edolas will be quite valuable to them...especially the Strauss siblings.

"Sure. Just let me finish my meal" the lightning mage replied as he ate with his girlfriend at the table.

"That's perfectly fine" _"That was too close for that young man...Wendy sure did an amazing job. But hopefully we can have a peaceful week with friends and family"_ the guild master thought as he watched his children talk excitedly about the return of Levy and Natsu.

* * *

 **Fairy Hills...**

"So Levy...you have some explaining to do" mentioned Erza as she towered over the short woman in the inventors own apartment.

"I don't get why your in such a big huff about this? In fact, you should be happy there's a version of you that's first with him?" she replied while sitting at the foot of her bed.

"That's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because you invaded their privacy!"

"You know...they were doing it in the infirmary, right? If it wasn't for me putting up a sound cancelling spell, the whole guild would've heard them" Levy replied as Erza gained a heavy blush.

 _"They did it...there? My double must've been very...eager to risk her first time in such a place"_ she thought while slowly feeling the heat of her cheeks ebb away. Shaking her head before thoughts of two Erza's doing Natsu invaded her mind, she sat down on an empty chair. "While I thank you for doing that, why would you involve Mira and those other girls to watch?"

"Because Mira was kinda upset she missed her chance with Natsu. And once she found out there were realities where he was shared, it relit the fires in her eyes. Then Juvia was completely heartbroken that Grey and Lucy started dating, and we both know how happy she is with Natsu"

'sigh' "Well what about Cana? What was her reason?"

"Couldn't say to be honest" she replied with a shrug before speaking once more. "Me personally, I think she was just curious what the big deal was with the guy. But Erza...you do know that in almost every reality we've come across, you end up with Natsu in like ninty-five percent of them? The other five you end up with a woman. I don't think you really should be upset up this. At least it wasn't with Gajeel or Laxus" she simply stated.

"Are you trying to give me new nightmares!?" Erza said loudly.

"No. Just...you don't hate Mira sharing him with you right?"

"Of course not. We both realized how much we cared for him years ago and there was no way one of us would stand down. I think we were sixteen at the time when we finally decided to share him. I just did not anticipate the others"

"So your alright with me trying to help those other girls?"

'sigh' "I suppose so...now what is this I hear about you liking Natsu?"

"SERIOUSLY! He's just my best friend! All because that double of Mira thinks she's such a great matchmaker! All I do is talk about the guy to them and they think I'm in love with him!" the short girl ranted before leaning forward as she braced her head in her palms. _"Seriously! What brought all this on? All I do is just spend time with the guy who happens to be my best friend...who's also..handsome... NO! You don't need that kinda drama in your life!"_ she scolded herself before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she could see Erza giving a warm smile, the small argument forgotten.

"Just so you know Levy...if you were interested in him, I'd be okay with it. I mean, your the reason we found him in the first place. Your the reason that he was finally able to come home with myself and the rest of Echo. Plus think how you helped develop the Magnolia Gate, the portal guns...You've made it possible to help so many people, Levy"

"Alright...let's say for a moment I did like the guy. Look at me Erza. I'm short. I have A-cups unlike you and the other's sporting those size D's. I'll never have the physical strength of you, Sam, or Mira"

"You think he would care about that? You know damn well all of us with him have glaring flaws. I happen to have horrible dreams from all the death I've seen. Mira is still insecure that he'll leave her because she lost an eye or he'll find someone better. Cana worries about the scar on her leg and that she's not strong enough to stand with us. Juvia has the blood of thousands of our neighbors and friends on her hands from that dreadful battle back in July. Sam lost everybody she cares about on Sera when she was a child. So don't go thinking we're all perfect girlfriends. We fight, we argue. We get on each other's nerves. Sometimes, I need a few days away from all of them.. but through it all, we have grown together" she finished as Levy studied her face.

"But still..." the script mage said as she grasped her bosom.

"Don't worry about that. How about I tell you a little secret?"

"Um..sure"

"Natsu absolutely respects your intelligence. I heard him say that is one your best qualities"

"Really?"

Yeah. But of course, this is all hypothetical, right?" Erza asked with a smirk.

"O..Of course! He's still my best friend! So don't worry about a romantic rival in me" _'_

 _"Right?"_ she thought before Erza shot up out of her seat.

"Oh Damn! I wanted to show Natsu his new machine shop and garage! By now, one of those harpies will have dragged him away while I've been here! Sorry Levy! I gotta go!" Erza yelled in a slight panic before running toward the door, smashing it down as she bolted into the hallway.

"YOUR PAYING FOR THAT!" Levy shouted as Evergreen and Bisca appeared in the now ruined doorway.

"Everything alright, Levy?" asked the female gun mage.

"Yeah. Just I really regret mentioning that other Mira saying I like Natsu. Now Erza is inviting me into their harem or whatever" she waved in annoyance.

You know...if I wasn't with Elfman, I could definitely see myself with the man. Strong, Brave, Smart, Handsome..the guy is like a ten in every aspect"

"Right? If Alzack doesn't make a move soon, I might try my hand at Natsu. The guy is a fucking stud. I even heard Lucy one night when she was drunk that if she wasn't with Grey, she would at least fuck the guy"

"You girls too?" Levy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...it's not just us. Like you ask any single woman from the age of sixteen to forty in Magnolia, they're pretty much the same" mentioned Evergreen as she walked into the room with Bisca.

"You know...I heard that even the princess is a fan. If the rumors are true, she has a full body, Natsu Dragneel pillow in her bed chamber"

"Okay..this is just getting crazy. Am I the only one that just sees him as Natsu and not some super war hero?"

"Probably" the duo mentioned in unison.

"Ugh...you know what? I'm gonna go get post-Christmas drunk. You two wanna join me?"

"Sure, I'm down. Plus I'm still upset with Elfman for forgetting to make reservations at that five-star restaurant" Evergreen said in annoyance.

"Count me in too! Alzack keeps freezing up whenever I look at him so...now I need something to do" replied the gorgeous green haired woman.

"Awesome! And if Cana's there we can really tear it up!" cheered Levy as the trio of women went to go drink with some friends, leaving the room with the shattered door behind.

* * *

"Seriously Sam! You can let go! I'm following you alright?" Natsu said in annoyance before the brunette relented, releasing his hand.

"Fine. But you better follow me home and fuck my brains out"

"Now what kind of man would I be to turn away from sex with a badass chick like yourself? Well..I guess Grey would?" Natsu pondered as the two walked side by side, their boots crunching through the heavy snow.

"Ugh..don't even put that thought in my head... I'd rather have lesbian sex with Lucy than that ice-block" she replied in a horrified manner.

 _"Hmmm...Sam and Lucy? They would need to be really drunk..."_

"You better not be thinking of that"

"Too late" he chuckled as Sam lightly shoved him.

"Pervert" she teased before a thought came to her as they continued to walk past numerous homes and businesses covered in snow, the streetlights shining as snowflakes continued to fall.

"So care to explain what this Christmas thing is all about?"

"Well, from what the history books say, it was started by some toy maker in a small town hundreds of years ago. The name they use now is Santa Claus but I doubt that was his original name. Anyway, every year, he would go to the homes of the children in his town and give them free toys for good behavior. Bad kids got lumps of coal. But over the years it spread and spread. Now whole countries celebrate it...except for Bosco"

"Why not Bosco?"

"Cause its a country of slavers, corruption, and hate. It is not a friendly place for women..."

"Why not?"

"They have no rights there. They can't hold office, have jobs, join the military...the only thing they are allowed to do is work in brothels or the sex industry. If you were to visit, a random man could walk up to you and demand sex"

"Tch! They would have to kill me"

"yeah...Fiore and Bosco...don't get along very well. But lets get back on track" Natsu replied as Sam walked closer, basking in his natural heat.

 _"Damn...he's always so warm. But note to self...don't go to Bosco"_ she thought before the man wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Anyway. Nowadays, families and friends exchange gifts with each other and usually have a nice big meal to enjoy"

"I see...so should I get anybody anything?"

"If you want, but they'd understand if you don't"

 _"Maybe I'll get something for Wendy...but what? I don't know what fourteen year old's like. Gah! Listen to me! I'm getting all soft and shit! Screw it! I'll just get her a pistol for self defense"_

 _"_ So anything you want, Sam?" asked the pinkette as his ears picked up the sound of running footsteps closing in fast.

"Nope! I get everything I want right here!" she smiled at him before face palming with her free hand. "I can't believe I just said something so sappy..." she muttered.

"N..Neither...can...I" mentioned Erza as she ran up, hearing the whole thing.

"Scarlet? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Levy...scolding her or something?"

"We sorted it out. As for why I'm here, there is a surprise waiting at home and I wanted to show it to Natsu"

"Gotcha. Well just so you know, I'm taking this stud for a ride" Sam smirked at her squadmate who leveled a glare at her. _"Damn! I wanted to show Natsu his new garage then have some very passionate sex with him! Now Sam's gonna be in the way! Unless..."_ the woman pondered for a bit as she walked next to Natsu on the other side, the silence slightly un-nerving her two squad-mates. _"Well I have had a threesome with Natsu and Juvia...It wouldn't be that much of a stretch with Sam. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't bother her in the slightest"_

 _"_ Yo! Scarlet! You alright? Usually your flying off the handle by now?" Sam asked as Natsu studied the re-equip mage.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking" she replied as the trio walked past the cities outskirts into the darkness of the forest. Luckily, they all knew the path by heart as they enjoyed the silence, the two women getting as close to the fire mage as they tried to stay warm. After another few minutes of walking, the home came into view as Natsu noticed the newest addition.

"Holy shit! Did you guys do this?" he exclaimed while running up to the garage. It spanned three bay doors, towered twenty feet high, and was comprised mostly of concrete with a few low-lying windows.

"Delta started it and Hoffman donated some of the machinery. Once the guild found out, they all pitched in" mentioned Erza as she gave the love of her life a small smile.

"Damn...I dunno what to say..." he muttered before opening the side door and peeking inside. "Oh, it's attached to the house too? That's good" he said while looking at the car lift, hoists, machine presses, and the countless tools. Stepping further inside, he let out a low whistle as he spotted his packhorse parked in it's own stall at the far end.

"Hey Dragneel? The two of us will be inside once you calm down from all your new toys" Sam told him with a smirk while barely receiving a wave in return. Walking through the attaching doorway, the two female soldiers walked into the house while heading toward the kitchen.

"So we'll probably have a few minutes till he joins us. But you know I called dibs on him right Erza?' Sam asked while grabbing a beer for herself and the red-head. Popping the tops, both girls took a swig before Erza finally replied.

"I know that. It's just that..." she trailed off while gaining a slight blush to her cheeks

"Just spit it out already, sheesh" Sam asked in a annoyance. Steeling her resolve, Erza plunged forward with her request.

"Do you think I can join you two in a threesome? I had a real fun time with Juvia a few months ago. But if it's weird because the two of us are in the same squad..." she trailed off before the brunette let out a burst of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! That's what got you worked up? I've said from the beginning I don't mind sharing, and that includes sex" she replied before taking another pull of beer.

"I always thought you meant dating-wise?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"Nope. I'm Bi. To be honest, I thought we would've done this along time ago. Now...I wanna know what you like in the bedroom?"

Blushing heavily, the knight tried to gather her thoughts before answering the question. "Well...I really wanna use my 'sexy nurse' outfit...and I really enjoy sucking his balls"

"Interesting...I like to be dominated. When he's just fucking pounding me and calling me whore or slut. I fucking love that" Sam smirked before finishing off the bottle.

"Wait...your submissive?"

"Yup. It totally shocked him too. Oh and since we're talking about this..." she leaned forward as her face got close to Erza's over the table. "Your so gonna be eating my pussy tonight" she said softly.

"Only if you return the favor" Erza smirked back as she could feel herself getting slightly damp at the coming action. _" I can't believe I said that! But I have done this with Juvia..."_ she told herself. Smiling in mutual understanding, they heard the door to the garage open and shut a moment later.

"Damn. I'm pretty sure I could build a fucking tank in that shop. I'll really need to thank everybody for this" before he noticed the two women. "So what are you two talking about?' he asked while leaning against the archway into the kitchen.

"Oh. Me and Scarlet here are gonna fuck ya. She want's to be a sexy nurse" the brunette admitted while standing up from her chair.

"Dammit Sam! I wanted to surprise him!" Erza said hotly as the man just chuckled.

"I wake up from a coma barely two hours ago and you two are already wanting a threesome? Well I certainly wont complain, just don't expect seven sessions tonight"

"Can you manage three?" Sam asked with a hint of hope in her voice. _"dammit...I wanna be fucking ravaged by him...but he still recovering. I guess we can go easy on him"_

"Sure. So where do you wanna do this?"

Both women looked at each other, an almost unspoken conversation between them before they replied in unison "Bedroom"

"Sounds good. Well lets go" he told them as he started toward the nearby staircase.

"You go and get undressed. Us girls need a minute" Sam replied as Natsu simply nodded before heading upstairs, the words 'crazy, lust-filled women" barely heard.

"Alright Erza, lets see it" ordered Sam as the knight re-equipped into her revealing outfit. Once the light faded, Sam let out a low whistle as she took in the sight of the busty red-head. She was in low white stilettos with matching stockings reaching mid thigh. The white miniskirt barely covered her womanhood, the female not electing to wear any panties. Tracing her eyes upward, Sam could see the nurses jacket adorned with a red cross emblazoned on the front. It was barely holding in the large breasts as they tried to break free, showing a generous amount of cleavage.

"Well damn...I guess I'll just walk in naked" Sam admitted, knowing she could never pull off the look her friend did.

"You sure? I probably have something you could try? We are about the same size"

"Don't bother. You know how much I hate dressing up anyway" she admitted while starting to shed all her clothes in the kitchen. Tossing her shirt and bra onto the table, she soon tackled her boots and pants, before finally sliding her black panties past her ankles. "Alright! Lets go get fucked!" the woman cheered as Erza just shook her head at how forward her friend was. _"This woman seriously has a few screws loose..."_ Erza concluded as they both walked up the stairs, their finely shaped hips swinging with each step. Pushing the door open,they came to the sight of Natsu sitting nude on the edge bed with not a care in the world as he grinned at them.

"You two ready?" _"Damn! Erza looks sexy as hell in that outfit! And Sam is just stunning..."_ he told himself while feeling himself rise to the occasion.

"You bet your hard cock I am!" Sam replied in excitement as she lowered herself before the large member. The brunette didn't waste anytime taking it into her mouth, slowly sucking as she felt it slide past her lips. _"Everytime...I forget how big this thing is everytime!"_ she told herself while sucking, her head bobbing up and down.

"While Sam has her mouth full, nurse Erza is gonna make you feel better..." she smiled lustfully before pushing Natsu back. Laying down on his right side, Erza studied his hard, muscular form. "Like a fucking god..." she whispered before looking at the freshest scar. _"That was too close...but we survived. Now it's time for me to take care of him"_

Pressing her soft lips to the raw scar, she started to run a trail of kisses up his chest before capturing his with her own. "You enjoying yourself my wonderful dragon slayer?"

"Not quite. Somebody is wearing too many clothes..." he told her before moaning, the work of Sam still going on as she started to suck his balls.

"Oh? Well maybe I'll do something about it?" she smiled while slowly unbuttoning her nurse jacket. Letting it fall to the bed, she reached behind her back as she unclasped the bra, revealing her supple breasts.

"Now that the patient is happy...it's time to start my healing" she told the male before kissing him with a heated passion. Their tongues battled each other, exploring each others mouth before she broke away.

"Now now...you can't be too eager" she teased before started to kiss down his body once more. Her soft lips tracing each scar and old wound, the female savoring the taste of her man's bravery as she ran her tongue along his chiseled abs. Turning more and more, she was heading toward his large cock. figuring Natsu would like a treat, she swung one of her legs over his head, her dripping core inches before his face as she gave him a hint what she wanted. Feeling a warm tongue soon enter her womanhood, Erza let out a soft moan before running her soft tongue along the hard shaft before her.

"Oh...somebody's a naughty nurse..." Sam teased before running her tongue along the other side. Coming to the tip, both women started to battle each other with the head in the middle as a light coat of saliva covered the shaft. Winning against her Sergeant, Erza took the member in as she started to bob her head up and down, taking almost six inches before the woman reached her limit.

"Dam Scarlet...who knew you were such a little cock-sucker?" the woman said as she started to suck the balls once more. The heavenly blowjob and ball teasing went on for another ten minutes, both women enjoying themselves as they kissed, slobbered, and sucked on the large, nine inch cock. Sam was switching between them constantly, running her tongue along both before concentrating on one. Feeling it fill her mouth, the female sucked the testicle hard before switching to the next.

"Oh...somebody is a little ball whore..." the red head said softly before moaning from the action her lower regions were getting.

"You say that, but your the slut being eaten out" the brunette told her friend before standing up. "Hey Dragneel. I wanna be fucked now"

"Sure" the male replied with a happy grin as Erza climbed off of him. Moving onto the bed, Sam laid on her back before spreading her legs, inviting the man in. "Come on...fuck me like a bitch" she commanded as her female companion just shook her head at the woman's bluntness. Watching Natsu line up with the woman's core, Erza couldn't help but touch herself lightly as the male started to thrust slowly.

"Dammit! Fuck me harder! And Erza! Stop touching your self and sit on my face!" the brunette called out as her breasts heaved from the increased pace. Spreading her legs wider, they were now in a wide 'V' shape as the red head climbed on top of her. Moving the short mini-skirt away, Sam looked at the pink opening before her. Flicking it slightly with her tongue, the woman heard a soft moan before plunging in, savoring the taste of another female as Natsu continued to fuck her relentlessly. Seeing the dripping snatch get closer, Sam increased her tongue motions as she kissed and licked the folds of pink skin.

"Holy shit...You two look damn sexy" Natsu told them as he gave a particularly hard thrust into Sam, earning a moan from the woman. Watching Erza lean forward, the woman kissed him deeply, the throes of passion taking them both as the three continued to explore each others body. Leaning down, Erza was now completely laying on the woman that was giving her pussy quite the tongue bath.

"FUCK! FUCKING POUND ME DRAGNEEL!" the brunette female shouted out before going back to her task, the man pushing her legs wider. Eyeing the joining point of the two, Erza leaned in closer before starting to lick the little nub of flesh above Sam's opening. The teasing was making her companion dripping wet as Erza continued to flick her tongue against it. Seeing Natsu momentarily pull out, the knight was taking by surprise as the male pressed his cock against her lips. Opening her mouth, it went deep as her boyfriend thrust in, almost making her gag. Pulling back out, he started to resume fucking Sam.

"You like doing that, Erza?

"Mmmmhmmm" she replied in a moan as she tried to lick more of the pink opening. This was the scene for awhile, the minutes passing as Natsu continued to pound the brunette, a light sheen of sweat appearing on their bodies as the sexual activities went on.

 _"Damn...who knew Erza would taste so good? And that fucking meat..."_ Sam concluded, the man filling her up completely as she felt all nine inches enter her. Moving her mouth away from the pink entrance, Sam let out a throaty moan as she started to fell a build-up in her loins. The male seemed to sense it, the pace getting almost frantic.

"Fuck...FUCK! POUND ME LIKE A SLUT! I"M GETTING...I"M GETTING CLOSE!" she screamed before a shudder washed over her body. She could almost hear the sound of squelching between flesh as Natsu finally pulled out, giving the woman a reprieve.

"Damn...you really do like to be fucked hard, don't you?" Erza asked with a smile as she climbed off of her friend.

'You fucking know it...now Drageneel..." she trailed off while breathing heavily, her body still recovering lost stamina

"Yeah Sam?"

"I want you to nail Scarlet as hard as you did me. Your pride as a man won't allow for anything else"

"Heh...your right!" Natsu concluded before grabbing Erza and placing her on all fours at the foot of the bed. Lining up with her womanhood, Natsu couldn't help but notice the miniskirt was still there along with the white stockings. "So sexy..." he whispered before thrusting in.

"Oh shit!" the red head cried out as the man buried himself deep within her walls. pulling back, the man started to thrust into her, stretching the woman out as she took the large shaft. Bracing herself, Erza started to lean forward as Natsu started to dominate her, the hard fucking driving her crazy.

"Damn...you take that like a champ! Who knew you were such a little whore?" the brunette said as she leaned against the bed-board and pillows, playing with herself. Her fingers were deep in her pussy, plunging back and forth as she watched one her best friends get hammered. "Say Erza...you should ask him to fuck you harder..."

The scarlet haired woman's eyes widened at this, but she was so overcome with lust she didn't even question it. "Natsu! Fuck me harder! I need your hard cock!' she yelled out.

"Heh.." the male replied as he gave a renewed thrust before slapping her bare ass, leaving a pinkness to the cheek.

"AGAIN!"

The meaty palm elicited a jiggle from her buttocks, spurning Natsu to fuck Erza harder as he pushed her head down into the mattress, his full length boring into her.

'Oh my god!" she cried, her voice muffled by the fabric as her breasts pressed against the mattress. Rising back up, she saw Sam's face inches away smiling at her with a sexy tone.

"You look hot as fuck right now..." the female said softly before capturing Erza for a heavenly kiss. The battle of female tongues began, but was quickly decided as Sam pushed into Erza's mouth, the soft organ exploring the inside as the red-head was completely dominated. Releasing the woman from the kiss, Sam looked up at Natsu.

"You should really get her on her back..."

"Yeah...I should..." Natsu teased before pulling out and flipping the red head. Spreading her legs, she barely had anytime before her boyfriend plunged into her now drenched pussy as the sounds of flesh meeting flesh reached her ears.

"I'm gonna fucking pound you Erza!" Natsu exclaimed as his eyes flashed with specks of golden yellow for a brief moment.

'Yes! Please! I need it!" she cried lustfully as the man braced his palms near her inner knees, the females ankles rising above her head as he thrust hard.

"Oh fuck yes! Keep fucking me!"

"Well I can't let Natsu have all the fun..." Sam told the women currently taking nine inches of dick as her breasts heaved with every thrust. Moving closer, the brunette started to lick and flick the little nubs of flesh on the mountainous globes before capturing one in her mouth. Using her free hand, she massaged the other as the tangle of people continued in their love making.

"Ohhh..." Erza moaned as her two lovers made her feel heavenly, the teasing of her nipples by Sam and Natsu's hard thrusting making her body shiver.

"Your such a naughty slut, Erza..." Sam teased lustfully before capturing the far nipple in a suckling kiss, the tips getting harder as the females arousal rose.

"I am.."

"What are you, Erza?' Natsu asked as he fucked the woman hard, the female almost folded in half as Sam continued to lick and kiss her all over her body. The white miniskirt had been hiked up near Erza's waist, the clothing item not removed during the heavenly session of sex.

"I'M A SLUT! I'M A DIRTY SLUT!" " _I can't believe I keep saying that during sex..."_ she told herself before starting to feel a light shudder as she held her ankles, the red head gripping the white fabric of her stockings. Natsu was keeping up his hard pace, the large member thrusting in and out of her wet opening as Sam continued to play with her large breasts. " _Oh my god...He's filling me completely! All nine inches are inside me with every thrust! I still can't believe I can take it all!"_ she told herself as another hard thrust buried itself into her waiting passage.

"Ohh...looks like this little whore is ready to cum..."

"Looks like it" Natsu concluded as he thrust into her completely, his hard motions driving her closer to the edge.

"I..I..I...I'm gonna...gonna...GONNA CUM!" Erza screamed out as her body shuddered, the essence starting to flow out of her. Feeling herself being moved by Sam, she didn't even know both their heads were hanging off the bed as Natsu walked over, working his hands along his shaft.

"Here you go, Dragneel. A nice juicy target" Sam told him as she rested her head next to Erza, the woman's faces pressed together.

"Your right...but what do you want me to do about it...?' he asked in a lust-filled tone as he jerked his hard member above their faces.

"To cover us with that hot spunk!" I wanna feel it!" Sam cheered as Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"Sam is a completely different person in the bedroom! It's so weird!"_ her musings were interrupted however as Natsu started to grunt harder. Seconds later, a hot stream of semen landed on the two women's faces, creating a sexy mess as both girls started to laugh.

"Looks like your eye got nailed, Sam" Erza said teasingly as her friend sat up with her left eye closed, a heavy strand of cum keeping it shut as it dragged across her forehead.

"Your no better. Your cheeks and lips are covered in it!"

"I swear you girls are the best thing to ever happen to me. Now who's ready for round two?" Natsu asked the two beauties as his member started to rise once again.

"But we haven't even cleaned ourselves off?" questioned the scarlet woman.

"Like that even matters..." Natsu told them before grabbing Sam and placing her in his lap as he sat down on the bed.

"Hehehe...I'm game" the brunette replied, taking the large shaft as she started to bounce up and down, the coating of semen still on her face as the three continued the lovemaking for the next several hours...

* * *

The three mages were laying in complete exhaustion, the two women on each side of Natsu as a light sheen of sweat covered their naked bodies.

"Ugh...three times Natsu...I don't think I'll be taking that dick of yours for weeks now..." Erza said whistfully as she cuddled close to the dragon slayer, the woman and her friend cleaned up after the latest round. _"I still can't believe I swallowed a whole load..."_ she thought while remembering the sexy deed.

"I just wanted to give you ladies a night to remember is all. To be honest, I wasn't planning on a three-some with anybody when I first woke up" he simply stated as Sam traced a female finger around his freshest scar.

"But that's one of the reasons we love you Natsu, you don't see us as objects of desire like most men. Hell, you don't even ask us for sex, we all came to you on our own when we were ready." Erza told her boyfriend as she clutched him close, basking in his warmth.

"Plus...we wanted to reward you" Sam butted in as her breasts pressed against his right side.

"Reward me? For what?"

"For surviving. When I saw you fall from the end of the pier...that really scared me...like more than anything. And well..." _"Go on! Tell him!"_ her inner voice raged while clutching him tighter. Looking up into his eyes, hers were misting slightly as they stared at one another for a few brief seconds.

"I love you Natsu!" she cried before tilting her head and capturing his lips with hers. Breaking off the heated exchange, Natsu looked at her with a smile as held her close. "I love you too, Sam...I love all you girls so much" he told them both before seeing the misting in Erza's eyes as well.

"This is such a touching moment..I'm glad I was here for this. Now we can start on making Sam into a girly girl" Scarlet replied while wiping away a few tears.

"As if! I could barely stomach saying that!" she shot back before looking at Natsu. "If you expect me to become some love sick teenager because I confessed my feelings, I'll bring you into a world of hurt! DO YOU GET ME!" she yelled at her chucking boyfriend.

"And there she is" Natsu laughed before hugging them close. "I would never expect any of you to change. Your perfect the way you both are"

"Good. Now lay still. I wanna use you as a pillow" Sam ordered as she rested her head on his chest as Erza brought a blanket up to cover them all.

"I love you too Natsu...now lets get some sleep. You really wore me out" the red-head told him with a satisfied smirk as she rested her head on the left side of his chest. Looking at the two, he couldn't believe how quickly they fell asleep as the light, female snores reached his ears.

 _"Heh. So your favorite Sergeant finally confessed? I must say, that female of yours is strong willed beyond most humans, your lucky to have her. But then you are the prince of all fire dragons"_

 _"Thanks dad. I know it took her awhile, but hearing her say it makes alot of this crap in my life worth it"_

 _"Indeed. Now rest my son. I will talk to you again in the future"_

 _"Night Dad..."_ Natsu replied in his head as sleep slowly took him.

* * *

 **6:00 a.m. the next day...**

Natsu woke with a start, his eyes flashing open as he tried to control his breathing. The violent images were starting to fade as he gasped for air, the horrible nightmares falling back for the day as he slowly shook his head. "Damn...another one" he muttered softly, trying to keep his voice down as Sam and Erza slept peacefully. Working himself down the bed as carefully as possible, he finally reached the end before standing up. Placing the blanket back over his two girlfriends, he looked down at them fondly before exiting the room, his clothes flashing on as he stepped into the hallway. Moving down the stairs, he came to a strange sight as numerous bottles littered the ground while the passed out forms of Cana, Juvia, Mira, Levy, Bisca, Evergreen and Happy took up any available piece of furniture. " _Probably some crazy drinking night with all of them? But why are Evergreen and Bisca here? Oh well, don't give a shit"_ his inner voice told him before walking to the kitchen.

"Morning Natsu!" cheered out Wendy as she ate a bowl of cereal with Carla nibbling on a banana.

"Morning Wendy. Mind if I ask what your doing in my kitchen at six in the morning?"

"Ah..well...Levy started drinking with Bisca and Evergreen. Then they merged with Cana's group...then when the hall closed, they all came here to keep the party going. I just slept in Sam's room since she was with you...and Erza by the smell of it" the short girl concluded with a small blush before going back to eating.

"Hehe. Well at least you know what that implies now" he told her while grabbing a bowl and serving himself some cereal.

"Honestly Natsu. You can be such a pig sometimes. Two women at once...how barbaric" Carla scolded.

"To be honest...I just wanted a relaxing evening. But Sam wanted to screw which I'm sure you all heard. Then Erza showed up and one thing led to another" he replied to the cat before taking a bite of corn flakes.

"W..Will I have to do something like that someday? the young woman asked with a blush.

"Only if you want to. If somebody tries to force it, then you kick his or her ass. But your still fourteen. You don't need to worry about that for years...and if I find out your fooling around when your fifteen or something...You'll be punished and Sam will be extremely disappointed in you. Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now finish your breakfast. You can join me for some light training. You too Carla"

"But your wound!? You just woke up from a coma yesterday?"

"Relax. I'm just gonna be running. No weight lifting or magic."

"I guess that's okay..." Wendy admitted as she finished her meal.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Ten minutes later the two dragon slayers were running along the snow-covered paths that ran through the woods as Carla trailed behind. Boots crunching on the freshly fallen snow, they could see the icicles form with each breath as they continued the cardio workout. By now, the sun was climbing into the sky as Natsu led the way.

"How are you not exhausted?" Wendy cried as she tried to keep pace, her poor feline friend falling even more behind.

"What are you talking about? We've only gone five miles!"

"This is too much! How can you even expect Wendy to keep going let alone me?" Carla gasped out as she kept running.

"This is my normal workout since the snow fell. I expect a fellow dragon-slayer to keep pace as well. Or you can give up and tell Sam your too weak..."

'NO! I won't let her down!" Wendy cried out as she increased her footfalls, bringing her neck and neck with Natsu.

 _"Heh..She really does see Sam as a big sister. Mention anything and she does her best to prove herself to that woman"_

Seeing the house up ahead minutes later, the duo made their way to the back as Wendy finally broke her pace, falling backwards as she simply laid in the snow with Carla at her side.

"S..S..Sam never made me run seven miles..." the blunette gasped out as her chest heaved in deep lungfuls of air. She could already feeling herself recovering, but still needed a few minutes as Natsu looked down at them.

"I don't think I told you two you could take a break" he said in a stern voice as he glared down at them.

"Seriously!?" Wendy cried out as she laid there on the snow covered training ground.

"Yup! And for every minute you lay there, I'll add more. Right now you have to land five hits, but I'll increase it"

"Ugh...c'mon Carla" she commanded while climbing to her feet. Getting into her fighting stance, Natsu did the same while the two eyed each other up. Surging forward, Wendy snapped off a right punch toward Natsu's head before it was blocked, the male kicking her back in his next move as Wendy landed in the soft snow.

"Again" he simply commanded as Wendy got back to her feet. Going on the offensive once more, she faked a jab before landing a kick into the males exposed side.

"Good! That's what I want to see!" Natsu complimented as the two continued to spar, the young woman constantly on the move. Unknown to the duo, they were being watched by two women as they looked down at the mock-fight.

"Glad to know she's picked up a few things..." muttered Sam as she watched from the bedroom with Erza, the towel wrapped around her waist.

"She did have a good teacher" Erza commented as she watched Wendy land her second blow.

"I like to think so. But enough about that. This christmas thing. Do I have to get everybody something?"

"I suppose not. Your Samantha Bryne after all. Most of the guild would understand since you've never celebrated the holiday before. But you should get something for anybody you care for" the red-head replied as her hair air dried from the previous shower.

"I see...so you want something?"

"No. I'll be perfectly fine"

"Hmmm..alright. Well I'm gonna go get my gift ready" the woman replied as she left the room.

"When did she get something?" Erza asked herself before requipping into her normal attire and heading out of the room.

* * *

"Alright. A snub pistol will be perfect for her" Sam told herself as she grabbed the gun and two spare magazines. Making sure the gun was empty, the woman set it in a small box. Grabbing the two mags, she set them in and a box of fifty bullets to join its companions. Closing it up, she grabbed the old newspaper and scissors.

"Okay. From what I can gather, your supposed to wrap the gift" the brunette casually said to herself as she started to cut. Measuring incorrectly, the woman simply shrugged before grabbing a second page of paper and slapping it onto the gap. Taping it down, she ended up using over thirty separate pieces of adhesive before she was finally done.

"There! Perfect!" she cheered lightly as she picked up the horribly wrapped box. Standing up, the woman grabbed her coat, knowing it was gonna be cold when she left for the guild. Walking into the hallway, she could hear several female voices from the kitchen as she approached.

"Juvia wants to thank Wendy for curing her hangover..Cana was quite insistent I join the drinking with Levy last night" the watermage said out loud as the younger woman simply smiled.

"No problem Juvia! I was happy to help you all!" she replied cheerfully as Natsu simply chuckled.

'But how will they learn their lesson for drinking in my house?"

"Oh shut up Natsu..." Evergreen muttered as several others laughed.

"Hey Sam. What's that?" asked Levy as she helped herself to some pancakes compliments of Mira as the white haired beauty ate her own meal.

"This is Wendy's gift"

"D..Did you just wrap that?" asked Bisca. " _That wrapping is horrible...where did she even get old newspapers..."_

 _'_ Sure did. Here you go kiddo" Sam told the dragon slayer as she started to hand the gift over.

"No. She will open her gifts with everybody else at the hall" Erza said as she grabbed the gift and tucked it into her dimensional space.

"HEY! What gives you the right!? I want her to have it now!?" the brunette roared at her squadmate.

"You can't. It's in the rules"

"Rules? What fucking rules?" she yelled hotly.

"The ones that say you have to open gifts with family" Erza shot back with a smirk, knowing she had won.

"GRRRR...fine. Do whatever you want. This damn holiday is a pain in the ass anyway" she muttered while helping herself to a stack of pancakes herself.

"Natsu! You promised you'd take me ice fishing today! You better not have forgotten!" Happy voiced out as he flew into the room, fishing rod and little coat at the ready.

"I didn't forget little buddy. But I'm taking a shower first...getting kinda ripe" the man chuckled as he left the room, heading toward his bedroom.

"Juvia believes she will join him since love rivals beat her to it last night" the beautiful water mage told them simply before heading down the hallway.

"HEY! Why do you get a turn with him!" Mira asked in mild anger as she shot up from her seat, the three guests just waiting for an epic fight to break out.

"Juvia called it first" the woman said over her shoulder before heading up the stairs. Letting out a deep sigh, the eldest Strauss sister simply sat back down before continuing her breakfast.

"Wait...so that's it? No big fight or argument?" asked Evergreen as the remaining women treated themselves to the free meal.

"Well, it's annoying...but she did call it first. Plus how would she feel if the tables were reversed? We've all learned that we can't fly off the handle each time Natsu is with one of the others. Plus, it's way too late to worry about jealousy now" Mira finished before taking a bite of her breakfast, washing it down with orange juice.

"So Cana? I've got to know...what's it like having sex with Natsu?" asked the green haired gunslinger as she studied the woman across from her seat.

"Oh...I am not sitting here and listening to this! Come on Happy, Wendy" Levy ordered as she grabbed her plate and juice, heading toward the living room, the two others following close behind.

"That girl is in such denial..." Erza mentioned casually before Cana replied to the question.

"I..uh...haven't done that with him yet. I wanted to make it a special occasion" she replied in a light tone of embarrassment.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I know we've been dating for a few months now, but I wanted to take it slow with him"

"And he's alright with that? asked Evergreen as she placed her dirty dish in the sink, rinsing it off.

"He is. Natsu hasn't pressured me about it once. Despite how brutally murderous he can be, the man is a gentleman when he wants"

"Yeah, or a complete jackass' mentioned Sam as his other girlfriends chuckled.

"No doubt about that. He can be a dick when he wants" Cana said in a mirthful laugh before she stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready for the day. Still gonna go ice-fishing with Happy and Natsu later. You two wanna come with?"

"Sorry, I smell like booze and still need to bring Elfman's gift to the guild. Maybe another time" Evergreen replied as she headed to the door, picking up her coat on the way out.

"Well if I can use one of your showers, I'll tag along." Bisca told her friends who were all tiding up the kitchen.

"Cool. Well you better hurry to use the shower since there's only two left at the moment" Sam replied as she headed into the living room to join Levy, Wendy and Happy.

"I sure hope Juvia doesn't take her sweet time. Lots to do today" muttered Mira in a slight jealous tone. _"Damn that blue haired harpy! I wanted to fuck him this morning!"_ her thoughts raged as she tried to think of an appropriate time to ambush her dragon slayer...

* * *

Juvia had locked the door to the bedroom, ensuring no interruptions as she started to shed her clothing across the floor. First her blue coat, then her dress and boots. Finally she was shedding her bra and panties as her wonderful nude form walked toward the bathroom. Pushing the door open, she entered the bathroom before walking up to the steam filled shower. Opening the door, she quickly stepped in as the wonderfully warm water started to slide down her gorgeous curves. Seeing Natsu turned away from her, she quickly pressed her large breasts into his back as her arms curled around his torso.

"Hello my love..." she whispered sensually into his ear as her hands started to trace his muscular frame.

"Hello my beautiful water mage" he replied before turning around to face her.

Juvia could feel her nipples harden as she angled her head up towards him, the large breasts mashing against his chest.

"Juvia hopes she can join you for a nice..hot...steamy...shower" she asked in a mild tone of lust as Natsu places his hands on her lovely hips.

"Anytime.." he simply said before bringing the woman in for a kiss. She could start feeling her worries and stress melt away as the two used their tongues to battle each other. Juvia quickly lost as she became submissive, a light moan escaping her throat as her boyfriend explored her mouth with his warm tongue. Feeling herself being pushed backwards, the rainwoman was soon pressed against the wall as the male continued to kiss her deeply. Breaking off the kiss, she smiled lovingly at him before turning around and presenting her lovely backside to the man.

"Juvia wants you to punish her...she's been having naughty dreams about Natsu again..." she teased while wiggling the appealing buttocks.

"You have? Well...looks like you need a spanking then" he whispered into her ear before slapping her heart-shaped ass, the flesh jiggling as he lined up with her waiting entrance.

"Mmmmmm! I think Juvia needs another...she hasn't learned her lesson..."

 **"Smack!"**

"Ohhh...Juvia needs more punishment! She's such a naughty slut" she gasped out as Natsu slowly slid inside her. _"Ohhh...Natsu is so big! Juvia can never get enough!"_ her inner thoughts raced while she braced her hands against the wall, lowering herself as the male started to pump in and out of her.

"Please...fuck Juvia harder..."

"As you wish..." Natsu told her as he leaned closer, his chest pressed against her back as he continued to thrust harder. Feeling rough hands grab her breasts, Juvia knew that her man was thoroughly enjoying himself as he massaged the large orbs of flesh. Feeling her hardened nipples pinched, the woman let out a soft moan as she continued to take the hard cock.

"Yes! Call Juvia a whore!" she suddenly cried out as the man buried himself fully inside her.

"Your a whore!" Natsu said loudly to her before releasing her breasts. Placing his hands on her hips, he started to thrust with a renewed sense of vigor as the woman braced herself against the shower tile.

"Mmmmm...Natsu always makes Juvia feel so good..." she gasped as the large cock continued to fuck her.

"That just means you like being pounded..." Natsu replied lustfully as he hammered away at her wet snatch. Neither could tell if it was because of the shower or because the woman was excited, but it felt good. Feeling his pace slow after ten minutes of railing the female, Natsu finally pulled out as the lovely woman turned to face him, a ruddy tint to her face as she smiled. Moving forward, she kissed him once again, running her hands along his bare chest as each touch sent tingles through her body. _"how did Juvia get such a strong man? She is so lucky..."_ she thought before kissing her way down the scarred torso. Setting herself on her knees, she looked at the rock-hard member before her. Licking her soft lips, she slowly ran her tongue around the head before engulfing it into her mouth. Pushing herself forward, the large member inched further and further in before she gasped for air. Pulling back, she resigned herself to simply sucking normally as she started to bob her head back and forth. Releasing the member after a few minutes of intense sucking, Juvia used one of her hands to lift up and start massaging the shaft as she took one of the clean shaven testicles into her mouth. _"How does he keep them so smooth all the time? Oh well. Juvia enjoys them anyway.."_

Continuing her sucking of the balls, she rolled her tongue against one before bringing it back into her mouth, the musky scent driving her crazy despite the water flowing down her body.

"Ohhhh fuck...that feels so good Juvia..." whispered Natsu as the female switched to the other testicle, her job not yet complete. Running her tongue from the base of the shaft, she licked her way upward once more before starting to suck on the large head.

"You like that cock in your mouth?'

"Mmmmhmmm" She moaned out as she bobbed her head in earnest, the sounds of sucking rising over the cascading water. Letting the cock go free from the warm prison, she looked up at Natsu with lust.

"Juvia wants to be fucked again..." she stated while slowly standing up.

Feeling herself being picked up, Natsu was using his impressive upper body strength to keep her lifted as he slowly eased himself inside her once more. Knowing what he was planning, Juvia wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. A pair a rough palms soon supported her buttocks as the man started to thrust upwards.

"Ah!" she gasped out as she was once again pinned against the tile wall, the upwards thrusting causing her breasts to bounce.

"Natsu is filling up Juvia so much..." she said softly into his neck as she started to kiss the skin, causing a light shudder with her lover as he thrust all nine inches inside her. Soon, she wasn't even trying anything but to hang on as the pinkette fucked her hard, each ramming thrust causing a light gasp to escape her partially open mouth as she tried not to scream from pleasure.

"You like that!?" asked the man as he thrust harder, his entire length pulsating against her inner walls as his female simply nodded, her mind almost a blank. _"He's so deep inside Juvia...I can feel it every time in buries himself within me..."_ Every thrust was abusing her womanhood, and she loved every minute of it as his massive member slid in and out.

"Juvia likes it when she's being pounded..." the woman gasped between thrusts, her large breasts pressed against her lovers chest. The slapping of flesh against flesh for the next ten minutes resounded through the shower, the two lovers entangled as Juvia started to feel a build-up.

"Damn Juv..I'm getting close!"

"So is Juvia! Cum with her!" she cried as the release wracked her body, causing a slight shiver to trail down her spine. But this was almost ignored as Natsu grunted, the telltale signs of his own orgasm as he came inside the woman.

"Ohhh...Juvia can feel your warmth inside her..." she said happily as the warm genetic material started to ooze out of her womanhood.

"That was pretty swesome, Juv" Natsu admitted before looking at her with a serious tone. "You did use the anti-pregnancy spell...right?"

"Juvia did before she came into your room. While she wishes she could become a mother, she also respects what you want" she replied in a slightly downcast tone.

"Hey...someday alright? But come on, I bet Happy is waiting for us" he chuckled before shutting off the water and stepping out. Grabbing a towel for Juvia, he handed it over before using his magic to simply dry himself.

"Juvia doesn't think you should use a lost magic just for drying yourself" she lightly scolded with a smile.

"I guess I won't use it whenever your cold then either...oh well" he shrugged before walking into his room, dressing himself in a burst of light.

"NOOO! JUVIA CAN"T SURVIVE WITHOUT YOUR WARMTH!" she wailed before chasing after her beloved.

"Too late!" he teased before heading out into the hallway, leaving the woman to get ready herself.

* * *

 **One hour later...Magnolia Park..**

True to his word, Natsu took Happy ice fishing on the small lake that rested in the center of the park. The ice was thick, so there was no worries of unstable ice as the sun bore down on the cold, twenty degree day. Along with Natsu and Happy was Wendy and Carla, who was joined by his five girlfriends along with Levy and Bisca. They were all bundled up in coats, hats, and gloves as the group fished through several holes drilled in the ice. The only exception was Natsu, the man not feeling the chill one bit as he used a rod next to his little friend on the same opening in the ice.

"Ohhh...Juvia hasn't caught anything...why can't she just use her magic?' the woman wailed next to Bisca and Levy as they sat on some simple wooden crates.

"Because it wouldn't be fun otherwise!" Bisca responded as she felt a tug on her line. Reeling in, the fish broke the surface a second later as the seven inch trout dangled from the line.

"Awesome! Nice catch, Bisca!" Levy cheered as the coldness turned her cheeks a slight red. Looking over to her left, she could see Mira and Erza in a stare off as they both held fishing poles.

"I'm gonna catch the biggest fish and cook it up for Natsu, Red!" Mira shot out as she stared at her opponent.

"Only a harlot would think she can best me!" Erza shot back before feeling a slight tug on her line. "YES! Come to mama!" she cheered while reeling in the line. Seeing the fish rise up, Mira couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful minnow that hung from the line.

"That's just sad, Erza! I didn't know you were trying to catch bait!" the white haired woman teased as maroon earmuffs rested on her head.

"Oh...just shut up Mira" the redhead replied as she tossed the small fish back into the fishing hole.

"Hey Scarlet! If you needed bait, we have some over here!" teased Sam as she sat next to Wendy. Cana sitting directly across from them, a silver flask resting next to her as she attempted to fish.

"Sam! I think I got one!" the young woman cheered out as she stood, trying to reel in the fish.

"That a girl! Reel that wiggling bastard in!" Sam said in encouragement as the fish broke the icy water, running over a foot in length. Bringing it over the solid ice, the girl couldn't be happier as she showed off her prize to Carla and Sam. "Look at how big it is! This is so much fun!"

"Let me take a picture! This is her first catch of the day after all" Cana replied as she pulled a camera from inside her coat.

"Why do you have that anyway?" Sam asked as she stood near her little protege.

"Cause I wanna take pictures of today, that's why. Now you three stand together!" the card mage ordered as Sam rested a hand on Wendy's shoulder, the fish dangling between them as Carla rested on the girls head. Putting smiles on their faces, the trio looked at the camera. The flash of light a second later meant the picture was a success as she looked over at Natsu and Happy, the two still concentrating.

"Natsuuuuu! Wendy's beating us in fishing!"

"I know little buddy! We can't allow ourselves to be beaten!"

"Lets stare at the water harder! That should work!" the little blue cat cried out as he stared at the fishing hole. Hearing the slight laughter coming from Natsu, many of the women could see the actual happiness in his eyes as the dragon slayer joined his friend in the pointless endeavor.

"It's really nice to see him smiling like that" trailed off Levy as she looked at the man from her seat.

"I know...all this stuff weighs on him so much. It's nice to know some bits of the old Natsu are still in there" Bisca added as Juvia just smiled at her love, despite his many flaws.

"So Natsu? Have you thought of any gift ideas for us despite missing the actual holiday?" asked Mira as Erza continued to fail at fishing.

"Well I've thought of something for everybody...I hope its not stupid" he mentioned as Happy finally caught a fish, the little furball smiling as he placed it in the bucket for later.

"Don't worry about it Dragneel. I only got Wendy something"

"What about me? We've been in the same squad for quite awhile now and I got you something..." trailed off Erza as several other girls nodded.

"That's right! Your our friend Sam! We all got you something" Levy said with a smile as the Sergeant gained a panicked look.

"So that means...OH SHIT! I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! Its the worst thing ever..." she trailed off in a sad tone before running and grabbing Natsu's hand. "Your gonna help me with this! If I have to suffer through stores, so do you!" she commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. Pulling the fire mage to his feet, she started dragging him to the marketplace of Magnolia. "Dammit Sam! I just wanted to fish with Happy and the girls! Not go fucking shopping!"

"Tough Shit!" she yelled back as she continued to pull him along. Turning to face the girls, he gave a wave as they got further away.

"HEY! We'll meet you at the guild! Just give us an hour or so!" he yelled as the duo disappeared around the corner.

"DAMN! Damn that woman!" cried out Mira as she sank to her knees in defeat.

"It's alright Mira. At least she's trying to have a holiday spirit. Just think of how closed off she used to be when she first got here. This is good for her"

"I know...I just want to spend some time with Natsu..."

"Don't worry Mira. The day's still young. It's not even noon yet" Levy mentioned as the women started to pack up the fishing area. Happy was trying to pick up the large bucket filled with fish, but was having struggles before Carla came up.

"I'll help you today tomcat. But only because it's our Christmas" the white haired feline told him as she grabbed one handle.

"Really!? Thanks Carla!" cheered out the little cat as the two flew the fish toward the hall, the group of women following behind.

* * *

"So Sam, what are you thinking of getting?" Natsu asked before stopping in front of a print shop. "Actually, hold that thought" he told her before walking inside. Walking up to the counter, he approached the clerk.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah. I need about fifty cards to say this" he replied as he held up a piece of paper while Sam waited in the lobby, her arms crossed over her coat.

"Of course sir. That will be ten thousand jewel. I can have them ready in ten minutes" the middle aged man responded as Natsu paid before walking back over to Sam.

"So what the hell could you possible need from here?"

"You'll just have to wait. Now what ideas have you come up with?"

"A bacon cook-book for Glenn, smut novels for Erza...not sure what else? Maybe booze?"

"We'll think of something" he replied as his number came up, getting his items, Natsu sent them away before walking out of the store. Moving up the snow covered street, the duo shopped with efficiency as they stopped at book stores, clothing shops, and whatever struck Sam as a possible gift. The influx of the first Seran refugees could be seen walking the streets by the differences in clothing, but the light in their eyes kept Sam in a decent mood as she let a small smile grace her lips. _"Its nice...seeing my people walking around with smiles.. It makes us forget the horrors of the locust"_ she thought. Continuing to walk amongst the stores, she seeked any bargains that caught her eye. Using Natsu as her pack mule, the man simply stored it away as they approached the guild hall an hour later as the duo finally had their fill.

"Ugh...that sucked...how can Erza and the others enjoy that shit for hours on end? I can barely tolerate all the jostling people and whining kids..." Sam mentioned in exhaustion as she walked next to Natsu.

"I know what you mean. Sure its alright with you because you hate it...but I fear the day when all the others gang up on me and want a..a..a shopping day" the pinkette shuddered in fear as they pushed the doors open.

"About time you showed up Natsu!" Lisanna scolded as a large meal for the whole hall was on display, the aroma reaching the two as they took seats at a table with several of the other girls. Standing on a nearby table, Makarov cleared his voice as the members slowly quieted down.

"Everybody! Listen up! This last year saw many of our friends and family perish at the hands of those monsters. We must never forget them in this time of celebration. They were family, and our comrades... But! We've also gained new friends and family as well. So make sure to keep those we lost in your hearts today as we celebrate a late christmas! Now please! Enjoy yourselves!" the guild master shouted out as he grabbed a plate of food. With that, the guild dug into their meals as they enjoyed everything cooked by Mira, Juvia, and Lisanna. People laughed and joked, spending time with the people they cared for as the minutes passed. Before they realized it, the food was gone as Sam walked up to Erza.

"I'd like to have Wendy's gift back now"

"Fine...but your wrapping is atrocious" the red head commented as she handed the gift to her Sergeant.

"I don't see it" she replied before approaching Wendy. "Here you go, kid. Merry...uh...whatever"

"I got you something too Sam!" cheered out Wendy as she handed a gift to her 'big sister' With the gifts exchanged, the two women tore into them as they shredded the paper. Opening the box, Wendy looked inside when she saw a small pistol and ammunition.

"I figured your old enough to learn how to shoot. Just remember this isn't a toy. If I see you waving it around recklessly, I'll take it away...understand?"

"I understand, but thank you Sam! Can we go shooting tomorrow!"

"Sure kid" the brunette smiled before opening her own gift. It was a picture of the two of them together after they finished their very first job all those months ago. The photo had been framed, showing off the two even when Wendy was still covered with dirt.

"I know its nothing special..."

"I love it. I'll make sure to keep where I can see it everyday" she said in a soft tone as the hardened soldier bent down and hugged the young woman, a single tear dripping down her face.

" _Wow...Sam's really changed alot"_ Glenn concluded as he watched with Sue from a nearby table before the Sergeant shot to her feet, drying her tears.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH OF THIS MUSHY CRAP! Dragneel if you please?" she asked as numerous items where brought forth.

"Sam! Your supposed to wrap everything!" scolded Lisanna from nearby as she looked at all the unwrapped gifts.

"Eh..only Wendy gets a wrapped gift" she replied before tossing a book to Erza.

"The Lustful Fire Knight? I thought these were sold out?" the female asked with a slight blush as she studied the beautiful woman on the front with flaming orange hair.

"Nope. Last one" she replied before handing a shirt to Mira. "Here. It says 'Team NaMi' when you and Natsu go on jobs together..." she replied sheepishly. _"This is kinda fun..Why didn't Sera ever have a holiday like this?"_ she thought while handing out gifts to the guild. Glenn got his cook-book. Levy got some new tools. Cana and Juvia got some booze while many others got smaller gifts. Approaching Lucy, the brunette smirked before handing a thin envelope to the busty woman.

'Here you go blondie..."

"Ah...thanks?" Lucy replied before she opened the gift. Reading the paper inside, her eyes flashed with rage. "This is a scheduled photo shoot with Elegant Fairy! And I have to go with Evergreen..by next saturday! Or..." she continued to read before letting a low growl. "Or I owe them half a million jewels for breaking the contract..."

"That's not manly!" shouted out Elfman as he raised his fists.

"Yeah! I never agreed to that!" shouted out the fairy mage as she glared at the brunette. Unknown to the bickering women, several of the perverts in the guild smiled at the oncoming nudity. " _Yes! Thank you Sam!_ " Makarov cheered internally as he sat near Macao and Wakaba as the short man listened to the conversation.

'But I figured your always boasting how beautiful you are...unless your saying Lucy is more attractive than you, Ever?'

"So that's how it is huh? Fine!" she relented before turning to Lucy. "Next monday! You and me will show that bitch who's the prettiest!"

"Right! No way is she beating us!" Lucy cheered as Bisca simply face-palmed next to a chuckling Alzack. " _Don't they realize they just did what Sam wanted? Seriously..."_

"Anyway" Natsu interrupted as he started to hand out cards to the whole guild. Stopping at Grey, he handed the ice mage one as the blacked haired male read out loud.

"One free request/ item from Natsu Dragneel. Good anytime... What the hell is this?" Grey asked as his rival continued to hand them out.

"It's what it says. You get one free request from me. If you want, you can use that to get a free punch on me or make me do a quest and give you the whole reward...or whatever you want"

"Huh..so I can show up whenever and make you wear a dress or something?' he asked with a smile.

"If thats what you really wanted...me personally, I'd ask for help remodeling Lucy's apartment into a condo or maybe a truck for you two"

"Those...aren't bad ideas actually..." Grey replied as Lucy thought of the possibilities of her new condo.

"I know what I want!" cheered out Bisca as she came walking up.

"Already? Alright" he mentioned casually before leaning against a pillar.

"I want a longshot with a modified scope...something that's three times the magnification...and an ammo belt and sling to go with"

"Deal. I'll start on it this weekend" Natsu simply replied before looking at the gathered mages. "And that's how it works" he said with a grin before Cana came walking up. Pressing two tickets into his warm hands. "These are for a two day get-away at the resort near Icicle Falls near Port Aurora. Its supposed to be really pretty. The actual waterfall freezes every year right near the resort. We can have our own private cabin and everything...just the two of us" she smiled while blushing.

"That...actually sounds pretty nice" he gave her a soft smile before a hand clasped onto his shoulder.

"So Natsu...what makes you think you can take my little girl anywhere..." trailed off Gildarts as he tried his best to intimidate the man.

"Pfft. If your trying to scare me, Wendy is more intimidating than your drunk ass" Natsu replied over his shoulder with a grin as the crash mage gained a look of annoyance.

"So..you think I'm not scary..." Gildarts trailed off as he flared his magic. Natsu turned, doing the same as the two prepared to fight. Not noticing Sue walk up behind him, Gildarts was completely unaware as the woman knocked him over the head with one of the bar stools.

"I will not have my first christmas with my boyfriend be ruined by some stupid pissing match!" she yelled as waves of anger rose from her body, the Ace of Fairy Tail crashing to the floor as several mages laughed.

"Damn dad! You got taken out by an A-class mage!" Cana cheered as she looked down at her father.

"Cana...you must avenge me..." he trailed off before passing into unconsciousness.

"What a drama queen" Laxus scoffed as he sat with his team, exchanging gifts. This was the scene for the next several hours as the large family exchanged gifts, laughed with their friends, and just enjoyed themselves on the delayed holiday. Happy got a new fishing pole from Mira, the little cat crying tears of joy as he showed his gift to Carla. Sam was busy instructing Wendy on the safe operation of her new gun, the woman going through it step by step. Grey had gotten Lucy a new holster for her weapons, the old one not up to the task. The ice mage on the other hand had received a leather jacket to compliment his frame. Millianna had gotten Gajeel a new trench coat with the mentioned dragon slayer gave her several cat themed shirts. And thus it continued as Erza and Mira exchanged gifts, the red head receiving a cook book for beginners while Mira received a sharpened machete, compliments of Erza.

"That's for killing evil bastards if your ever in a bind. I know blades aren't your thing..."

"Thanks Red. I'll make sure to help you start cooking too. Gotta learn somehow" the two friends said with smiles before looking over at Levy. The woman was with Dragneel, the two going over the new tool set as they talked animatedly.

"Hey Mira..."

"Yes?'

"You've noticed how Levy always seems to brighten up around Natsu?"

"I have. I think she likes him and doesn't even realize it..."

"Same here. I think we should help her out" Erza voiced her opinion before seeing the glare cross her friends eyes. Seeing the build up of anger, Erza quickly grabbed her friend and dragged her into the back kitchen away from the party.

"What the hell Erza! We already have enough women dating the guy! Why would you want another to join in!?" Mira asked in a harsh whisper.

"Because she deserves the chance! Think about everything she's done to bring him back home! She worked for **_years.._** researching and gathering what she needed. Like the two of us, she never gave up on him even when Natsu was declared dead! Even after she lost her two best friends, she didn't give up! Are you telling me she doesn't at least deserve a chance!?" Erza replied harshly, barely controlling the volume of her voice.

 _"Dammit...she's right. Levy dedicated so much of her youth to bringing Natsu back home..and what does she get? Dead friends and pushed to the side while Cana and Juvia butt their way in. I guess we can at least give her the chance..."_

"Your right...she does deserve the chance. But she need's a push if we're gonna do this"

"Don't worry. I have the perfect idea" the knight replied as she help up some mistletoe. Walking back out to the party, Erza quickly spotted Happy.

"Happy. Could you come over here please?" the woman asked sweetly. Flying over, the little cat landed on the bar near the two scheming women.

"Hey Erza!"

"Happy...could you fly this above Natsu and Levy?"

"Only if I get a fish tomorrow"

"Deal. Now make sure to hang it up securely" the busty red head instructed as the cat flew above the two. _"I wonder whats so important about this plant? Oh well...FISHY!"_ his thoughts wandered as he secured the mistletoe to the beam. Flying away, several mages started to notice the creeping silence as several members saw the predicament.

"OH MY GOD! Levy and Natsu are under the mistletoe!" Lucy cried out as Sam gave her a weird look.

"The fuck is mistletoe?"

"God damn your dumb..." the blonde grumbled before looking at the Gear. "Basically if two people stand underneath it, they have to kiss. It's a christmas tradition"

"WHO THE FUCK COMES UP WITH THIS CRAP!" Sam roared as she looked at the blonde. "First fat men in red suits breaking into your house and stealing food! Then wrapping gifts which makes no sense. Then I hear that same fat man flies around on magical deer! This is ridiculous!" she ranted before Cana pressed a drink into her hand.

"Here...calm yourself down.." the card mage instructed as Sam took a deep gulp of the whiskey before watching the events unfold, her anger calming quickly fading.

"Uh...Natsu..You...uh..don't..." Levy stuttered out as she backed up against the table, her face turning deep red. The man was before her, looking down at her with an impish smile as he leaned closer.

"What's wrong Levy? Scared of a little tradition?" he asked as he moved closer, the guild holding their breath.

"I...I...uh..No...Um..." she continued to blubber as their lips were barely inches apart. _"OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! He's about to kiss me! What do I do!?"_

Then it happened as her inner turmoil raged. His lips pressed against hers as Levy got her first kiss in front of the whole guild. It wasn't forceful or heated with passion, but it was enough to draw a blank in the girl. Pulling away a few seconds later, Natsu looked down at his friend that was almost crimson in the face.

"I GOTTA GO!" she cried before running from the hall, heading to Fairy Hills. Watching the woman leave, Natsu simply chuckled before going back to the party with his friends. Moving forward, Sam looked up at the strange plant as she sipped her drink.

"That wasn't what I expected at all. I figured she'd want to fuck the guy after kissing him" Sam asked the air before a familiar rival walked up. "Not everybody spreads their legs the first time they kiss a guy, Sam...unlike someone I know" she smirked while standing next to the woman.

"Are you saying I'm easy?..blondie...?" the Gear started as the two glared at each other.

"YES! SAM AND LUCY ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE! THEY HAVE TO KISS NOW! cheered out Makarov as the perverts in the guild stood by and watched what the two women would do.

"OH FUCK NO!" yelled out Lucy as Sam gave a teasing smile.

"Whats wrong? Afraid of a little kiss..." the soldier replied as she started to lean closer. _"I'll get her to break! Showing my superiority!"_

"NO! No way will I lose to you!" the blonde bellowed back, her pink lips moving closer. _"Sam will falter and I'll finally beat her! No way can she stand the thought of kissing me!"_ her determination sounded out in her head as they got closer. A second later it happened as the women touched lips, eliciting hoots and hollers from many of the men. Realizing what they just did, the two broke away as fury crossed their features.

"You bimbo! You were supposed to break away!" Sam roared.

"No way! Your the one that should've admitted defeat first!" Lucy shot back.

"You bitch! I'm kicking your ass!" as the Gear shot forward with a fist raised.

"Funny! I was thinking the same thing!" as the two women started trading blows, the sounds of fists hitting flesh ringing through the guild as several members watched the fight. Not wanting to get involved, several mages cleared away as the two tumbled around the floor, trying to get the upper hand. Finally getting a grip, Sam threw Lucy into the tree, knocking it over in a shower of broken ornaments and falling tinsel.

"Look what you did you stupid blonde! Wendy helped decorate that!" Sam roared as she charged forward.

"Your the one that threw me you dumb skank!" Lucy said in fury as she grabbed an ornament and threw it at the running woman. It didn't slow Sam down in the slightest as the orb broke against her skin, the small shards of glass digging into her cheek as she tackled her opponent.

"Sorry about your tree, Wendy" muttered Natsu as he watched the two women destroy more of the hall. Somehow, Lucy had gotten Sam in a chokehold with a string of tinsel before being slammed into a far wall. This kicked off a renewed offensive as the blonde was body slammed into the floor.

"It's okay. It's nice to see Sam having fun" the young woman smiled as the two angry females continued to clobber each other.

"Bitch!"

"Blonde whore!"

"Natsu? Do you like the gloves Juvia made you? She made sure to make them fireproof if your ever in a fight" the woman asked as she ignored her two friends fighting among the ruined decorations.

"They're perfect Juv. The size is spot on" he replied as he inspected the light blue gloves with flames on them. His girlfriend had made them by hand, the tight gripping material perfectly snug as he admired them once more.

"You two hear that!? Natsu loves Juvia's gift! You two didn't even get him anything!" the watermage told her two friends/ love rivals.

"We helped build the machine shop with most of the guild!" the two beauties roared while Natsu placed a calming hand on Erza and Mira's shoulders.

"Relax...I love everything okay? It's not a competition" _"What a great day...why can't they all be like this?"_ he thought as the sounds of laughter, joyful talking, and the sounds of two women fighting continued to echo through the hall...

* * *

 **The next day...**

Natsu woke with a loud gasp, the latest nightmare to scar his mind fading as the screams and blood slowly faded. _"Sigh...everyday..."_ he concluded as past traumas slowly faded. Climbing out of his bed, he tried to be careful as Juvia murmured in her sleep, the woman wrapped in heavy blankets.

"Of course Juvia will give you twenty children my love..." she mumbled softly with a slight hint of drool falling from the corner of her mouth. The morning sunlight was streaming in, basking the room in a warm winters glow. _"Heh..I think one will be fine in a few years..."_ he thought to himself before heading to the shower. Twenty minutes later he was downstairs eating breakfast with Cana, Erza, and Mira as the four ate a simple meal.

"So ready for our little trip, Natsu?" asked Cana as she eyed the luggage resting near the door.

"Yup. Got the tickets ready to go" he simply replied as he at his cereal.

"Are you sure I can't come with?' Happy asked sadly from his spot next to his father.

"Sorry little buddy, but this is a special trip for me and Cana. Plus I'm sure Lisanna would love to spend some time with you"

"Okay...but you better come back soon!" he exclaimed before Natsu simply petted him on the head.

"I still don't like the idea of you being alone with Cana..what if she tries to seduce you? Perhaps I should come with to make sure nothing happens" Erza voiced out as she drank some of her orange juice.

"OKAY! YOU KNOW WHAT!? If you try to force yourself onto this trip, I'll post these pictures all over town! And I'll start with Makarov!" the brunette threatened as she pulled a picture of Erza kissing Juvia in the throes of a threesome.

"H..How did you get that!" she asked in a stutter as her face gained a heavy blush. _"If that gets out...I'll never live it down!_ "

"I found it. But if you let me have my wonderful weekend with Natsu...you can have this"

"Grrr..." the red head grumbled before nodding her head. "Fine. But that better be the only copy you have"

"It is" Cana said with a smile as she handed it over. _"Like I'll tell her Mira and Sam have identical photos"_ she smirked internally.

"Your such a kinky girl, Erza. Who knew that a closet pervert like you would be into stuff like this" teased Mira as she studied Cana and Natsu. _"I have to keep an eye on those two! No way am I letting Cana have Natsu for two whole days! I'll have to buy a ticket on the following train. Otherwise Natsu will sniff me out for sure! And dammit! I wanted to blackmail Erza first!"_ she concluded as the man finally stood up.

"If your done screwing around, we have a train to catch" Natsu said as he stood up. Walking over to the luggage, he placed it into his dimension space as Cana shrugged on her favorite coat.

"See you in two days" he simply replied while opening the door for Cana.

"What! No goodbye kiss?" asked Mira.

"What are you? twelve? I'll be away for two days.." he muttered as he passed through the doorway. "See you girls later. Try to not burn the house down" he said with a wave as he shut the door behind him.

Letting out a deep sigh, Mira looked at the door in longing. _"At least I know where they're heading. The next train leaves in three hours and I already have my ticket. Just have to make sure to sneak away when the times right"_

"Hey Mira?"

"Hmmm? she sounded out as her thoughts were interrupted by her friend.

"Would you like to go on a job with myself and Team Prism? They asked me last night after Lucy and Sam finally knocked each other out. I think they were talking about Vulcan's on Mt. Hokabe"

"Nah...don't really feel like it" the beauty replied as she rested her head in her palm, looking at the closed door.

"I see. Well if your planning on following those two later, make sure to dress warm. I hear the weather can be quite cold up north"

"H..H..How did you know?"

"Was planning the same thing til I got...sidetracked..."

 _"Sidetracked? More like blackmailed into doing whatever Cana wanted"_

"Anyway. I'll feel better if one of us is able to keep an eye on those two. I know she deserves alone time with him...but trouble follows Natsu like a bad cold"

"Well...your not wrong about that. Anyway, any news on the Mystogan/ Edolas front?"

"I know Laxus talked with our paralllel the day Levy got back and gave them the run down, but nobody can find that double of Jellal anywhere. Makarov tried calling him on a lacrima, but he just got a message. So now Levy has to go back to that one universe and see if they can help. Sure we could go charging in with guns blazing, but I'd rather have my magic available. This isn't some dark, evil universe...just different"

"Erza? Will you be okay working with a different Jellal? After all he did some bad stuff at that tower place..." Happy trailed off as his ears tilted back.

"Since he's a member of Fairy Tail, I'll do my best. But it would be better if he...stayed away from me. I know this one is nice and part of our family, but the face will just..." Feeling a warm palm rest on top of her hand, Erza looked up into Mira's eyes.

"Hey, I'll help you out if you need it all right? Just say the word. We all know what that one at the tower tried and the other monstrous versions have done in other realities" the Strauss woman smiled in reassurance as Happy place his little paw in the middle of the two clasping hands.

"I'll help too! After all, Natsu trusts me with keeping you two safe!" the little cat cheered as the two girls laughed. "Now with that settled, how about I try helping you with that new cook book before I leave?"

"Sure. That sounds fun" Erza replied as the two started to get everything ready. Looking out the patio door, Mira could see Sam instructing Wendy on her new pistol as the girl was lining up the sights on a distant target.

 _"It's hard to believe, but that young woman has done more to open up Sam in the last few months than anybody else in Fairy Tail"_ she thought with a smile as she got ingredients out for a small chocolate cake. Looking over, she could see Erza in a skimpy cooking apron that barely covered her shapely behind.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!"

"Aren't cooks supposed to wear something like this?" the redhead questioned as she bent over to bring a pan out of a bottom cabinet.

"DAMMIT ERZA! AT LEAST WEAR SOME UNDERWEAR!" Mira yelled as she got a full view of the woman's nether regions. _"_ This is gonna take awhile..." she muttered as she palmed her face in annoyance.

* * *

 **Several hours later with Natsu and Cana...**

 **"** This is a really nice little cabin you picked out Cana" Natsu commented as the two walked into the rustic abode. The interior had been decorated with oaken floors while the walls were covered by fine wooden paneling. The small kitchen looked to be fully stocked while a large couch sat in front of a stone fireplace. Several tables and lamps were around the room as the walls were covered with paintings of natural scenes. Walking toward one of the two closed doors on the right, he pushed it open to find the bedroom which was adorned with a large bed that looked extremely comfortable. Bringing out Cana's luggage, he set it on the floor as his girlfriend closed the main door.

"Thanks. There's even a jacuzzi outside with a mini bar" she replied as she joined him in the doorway. Turning to face her, he planted a small kiss on her lips as he stared into her eyes. "This is really nice Cana, I'm glad we finally got to do something like this" he said with a small smile as he looked at the stunning brunette.

"Me too. I've been waiting for this little trip for awhile now" she smiled back as she returned her own kiss. Pressing her soft lips, she savored the feeling before breaking away. "Not that I'm not eager for tonight, but we still have a whole day ahead of us. How do you feel about skiing?"

"Never done it. But could be fun to try"

"YES! Come on and lets go!" she cheered while grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door, the woman intent on hitting the slopes. Half an our later they were sitting side by side in the ski lift as they rode up the mountain. Cana was bundled up in proper attire, a pair of white earmuff resting on her head while Natsu simply was in his normal clothes. Snuggling next to her warm boyfriend, she smiled at the pristine scenery as her breath formed small icicles in the air.

"This is gonna be so much fun, Natsu!' she said happily as she basked in his warmth.

"Got that right. I'm gonna beat you down the slope too" he said with a chuckle as he he looked down at the skis strapped to both of them.

"You think so, huh? We'll see about that" she smirked as the summit got closer.

"Face it Cana, you'll wish you had my moves" as the duo lifted the safety bar.

"AS IF!" she retorted before jumping out of the seat, her skis landing in the powdery snow as Natsu landed behind her. 'Eat my dust!" she shot over her shoulder as she used the poles to push herself over the snowy ridge.

"Oh it's on now!' Natsu said loudly in joy as he gave chase, the snow kicking up behind him as he homed in on his target.

Making a quick glance, she saw her boyfriend gaining as she wove back and forth, the snow kicking up into her hair as she hit a small drift. Laughing as the snow hit her boyfriend in the face, the duo continued to race down the hill as they tried to best each other. Weaving around a small clump of trees, Cana could see Natsu gaining as she looked to her right.

"Your gonna lose Cana!" he yelled out as a gust of wind blew snow into his path.

"Empty words Natsu! Empty words!" she yelled back as she leaned forward, increasing her speed down the slope. Continuing to ski, Cana couldn't help but be completely at ease as she enjoyed the fun activity with her dragon slayer. Weaving back and forth, the couple continued to taunt each other as the end came into sight. _"Tonight...it's going to be tonight"_ she thought before coming to a stop at the bottom, her victory assured as Natsu came to a stop seconds later.

"Oh my...where were all those fancy moves you boasted about?" she teased.

"That was just a warm up. I'll beat you next time" he promised as the two headed back to the ski lift. Thus for the next three hours, the couple hit the slopes, trying the multiple areas for skiers such as themselves. Unfortunately for Natsu, he only won two races out of twelve as Cana gloated in mock superiority.

"Face it Natsu...you suck at skiing" she told the man as they turned in their gear before heading into the lodge for a pleasant meal.

"Oh...just shut up" he grumbled as the two headed toward the restaurant. Walking up to the server, Natsu waited to be noticed as several other couples adorned the restaurant. Since this was a place for couples, he didn't spot any kids running around causing a ruckus. _"Thank god for that...I know Juvia wants them, but no way am I ready for that with the war still going on...sigh...is this right while they're still fighting?"_

"Hey Cana?"

"Yeah? she asked as the female looked at her man.

"Is this right? Having fun while people on Sera are still fighting? So many of my friends and comrades don't have the option of just...escaping from it" he asked softly before feeling arms wrap around his torso.

"It is. If Hoffman needed you, he would call you up in minutes. Those guys can handle it. Plus, you did just wake up from a coma barely three days ago. I think your entitled to a break" she said softly before planting another kiss on his lips. Breaking away, she approached the server who was finally free. "Table for two please" she asked.

"Right away. If you'd follow me please?" he instructed as the man led the two to a table. Setting down the menus, he waited as the two took their seats. _"That's Natsu Dragneel! Many people say he could be a wizard saint now if he chose! I better let the kitchen staff know he's here!"_ the man in fancy garbs thought before clearing his throat. "If you wish to try, we have a lovely red wine that is aged from the year 762. Many of our other guest have found it to be to their liking"

"Sure. That sounds good" Natsu simply replied.

"Very good sir. I'll be back shortly"

"I've had that year. It's really good" Cana mentioned as she started to look down at the menu. "Jeeze...look at these prices..."

"It's fine. Get whatever you want, I got it covered" he simply replied as he looked down at the menu. _"Lots of fancy stuff on here...I could try a steak..but I just had one a day ago...hmmm" "_ I think I'll get the lobster with garlic bread. That looks really tasty" Natsu commented as Cana simply nodded.

"Same here. Alot of this stuff Mira can make, but I've only had lobster once" she replied as the two came to a decision. Soon the waiter returned, pouring the wine into some fine glassware. Placing their orders, Natsu took a sip of the red drink. "That is good" he muttered in admiration.

"Told you" Cana replied as she sipped hers, the smooth drink sliding down her throat. Setting it back down, she couldn't help but smile at the pleasant atmosphere around her. "So Natsu...these cards you handed out. Is there a time limit on them?'

"One year. You can hold onto it till next Christmas. Why, you think of something?"

"Kinda..." she replied bashfully.

"Well let me hear it"

"So um...when I officially move in...I'll need a bedroom. Think you can design the add on? And lets face it, I'm sure you'll be getting a few other girls in the future. So make sure to make it a few bedroom's, not just mine"

"Sure. You wanna help design it?"

"Can I?"

"Well yeah? I mean its gonna be your room, you should have a say in it" he answered just as the food arrived. The wafting aroma made their mouths water, the five star meal teasing them as they studied the well done lobsters.

"Oh...this looks devine" muttered the card mage as she started digging in, her boyfriend already starting. Thus, the romantic dinner went on for the next hour as the two ate, laughed, and just talked with each other. The two regaled tales of their childhoods during the years Natsu was missing, the man eager to listen as Cana told him of the intervening years of her life. Before they knew it, the sky had darkened as the meal came to an end. Paying the bill and leaving a hefty tip, the duo walked outside into the starry night as they headed to their little cabin.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Cana could feel her muscles relax as she sank into the jacuzzi, the high temperature easing her mind as she slowly rested her head against the cool stone. "This...this is the life right here" she said in a melodious voice as Natsu sat beside her, his arms splayed behind him on the stone as well.

"I haven't had many great days, but this is one of them. No worries, no fighting...just enjoying time with my Cana and looking at the stars" he said whistfully as the woman sidled up closer, her bikini clad body pressing up against his. "So Natsu? Do you know the constellations?"

"Not really. The stars in the Seran sky are completely different...I mean, they even have two moons. They say that Risea is habitable too. But they didn't get a chance to find out"

"Well...want me to show you a few? I don't know all of them, but enough" she asked while pointing at a series of three blinking lights in the sky. Seeing him nod in agreement, she started. "Those three are Orion's belt. That over there is Taurus. Over to the left is Lyra" she pointed out, not realizing how close the two were getting. Giving a quick glance, she could see him listening to every word as she trailed off, staring into his eyes. In that moment, she knew...Cana Alberona knew that she loved this man and none other would ever come close. Her lips were against his in an instant, her tongue begging for entrance as the male wrapped his right arm around her waist. Pushing her way in, she could feel her own meet his in a heated battle as the two kissed and tried to establish dominance. Breaking away for a gasp of air, Cana's cheeks were slightly flushed as she looked at her man.

"You sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" he graveled out, willing to sacrifice his own pleasure for the sake of his card mage.

"Your such a gentleman.." she trailed off as she rested a palm near his facial scar. Climbing onto his lap, she looked into his very soul as the two lovers gazed. Cana could see the horror...the blood and death..the anguish...and the love in his eyes as she straddled him. "I love you Natsu...and I want to do this. I'm ready" the woman told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then lets get started" Natsu simply said as he came in for another kiss, the two soon interlocked in a series of lip-locks. Unknown to them, a certain take over mage was watching from a small hill nearby, the displays of affection plain as day over the low wall around the backyard.

" _Dammit! She's making a move! I have to get closer...great job on forgetting the binoculars on the train, Mira..."_ she scolded herself as she laid in the white snow, her winter clothing matching the environment. Already, Cana had her top off, her large breasts on display as Natsu started to suckle on them. Mira could hear the soft moan of her friend, the sound carrying through the air. "Actually..this is kinda hot..." she whispered as her hand slowly eased into her pants. Finding the position uncomfortable, she sat up as she slowly guided a finger into her pussy. Working it back and forth, she started the motions with her hands as the female began pleasuring herself. Unfortunately, the shifting of her position had become precarious as the snow gave way.

"Shit!" she cried out, instantly knowing that she was busted as the busty woman tumbled down the small hill.

"The fuck was that?" asked Cana as Natsu released her left nipple from his mouth.

"Not sure. Let me check" he said in a stern voice as soldier Natsu came out. Re-equiping a boltok into his hand, he approached the stone wall that ran around the small yard. Leaning over the wall, he pointed the gun downwards at the prone form, the woman's backside pointing into the air. That's when he recognized the white hair and scent.

"Mira!? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked while sending his weapon away.

"H..Hey Natsu..."She replied with a struggle as she sat up, looking at her boyfriend. Seeing the anger crossing Cana's face as the brunette covered her breasts, the take over mage knew that she had screwed up. Climbing over the wall, the woman shivered as the wet snow clinged to her damp outfit.

"Mira...what are you doing here on my special trip with Natsu" Cana asked with murder in her eyes as she sank back down into the hot water, not liking being in the cold.

'I...I..was just..." she started as Natsu stared at her, his eyes studying the woman until he spoke.

"Mira. No bullshit. Tell us why your here"

Letting out an audible sigh, she leaned against the low stone wall as she continued to shiver. Looking at the two, she gave her reason for the disturbance. "I wanted to make sure Natsu was safe...trouble follows him all the time and with what happened recently..that really scares me. Then I'm so insecure with myself, I keep thinking one of the others will steal him away despite Natsu saying so. And..uh...I'm kinda jealous that Cana gets to have sex with him while I'm the only girlfriend that hasn't since he woke up..." she trailed off before shivering again, the cold starting to bite at her skin.

"Mira...just go inside and warm up. There's a fire going already" Cana asked with a heavy tone as the woman walked past with a downcast look before walking into the cabin. Turning to her boyfriend, she saw him still standing there with a stoic look on his face.

"Is it true? She's really insecure about that?' the woman asked as Natsu sat on the edge of the hot-tub.

"Yeah..it's her biggest flaw. Her greatest fear is losing me to another woman..or just losing me all together. I've tried to reassure her about it, and for months at a time it works. But it rears its ugly head every now and then"

"I had no idea she was that scared about it...I mean she's S-class and super strong.."

"Even the strongest person has a weakness"

"What's yours?' Cana asked as she sat in the water, staying warm.

"Losing you or the others. It would be like having a part of me cut out. And if I lost all of you girls...I'd be dead on the inside. I doubt I would even want to keep living at that point" he responded as his eyes hardened at the horrible possibility.

"You...really love us that much?"

"Yes."

"I see...And the sex part?"

"She probably heard about Sam and Erza that first night and concluded she needs to best her rival somehow...even if they act more like best friends"

Looking at the closed door, Cana made a decision on the spot. _"I share this man with four others, and they do the same with me. I know this weekend was supposed to be just the two of us, but I can completely understand Mira's point of view. We all watched Natsu almost die in that battle... I still remember the icy grip of fear as Erza carried his limp form into the hall. I'd be completely heartbroken...but the others...They would be beyond shattered. Erza and Sam...they have never loved anybody till Natsu and wont find anybody else. Juvia has vowed that only Natsu will be giving her a family... We all love him so much in our own way, and Mira is no different. If she's insecure, then I'll just have to help her until she's not"_ the brunette thought as she climbed from the steaming pool of water. Walking the short distance as her breast bounced with each step, she walked inside. Seeing Mira on the floor near the fire, she saw the pile of clothes nearby as she tried to dry them out.

"Sorry for ruining your trip" the white haired woman said softly as she sat there in her bra and panties.

"You do realize I don't plan on stealing him away, right?" Cana asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"I know..but that little voice in my head just says...'what if he gets bored' Natsu is an awesome catch. He could get any number of women if he wanted..."

"Your right, he could. But you know what?" Cana asked as she looked at her friend.

"What?"

"He chose you. He chose me. He chose all the others because we make him happy. All those other women see the fame and power...but we see the man that _**needs us..**_ So stop worrying about some random chick swooping in and snatching him away. Hell, I bet they couldn't even handle him" Cana smirked as Mira let out a small smile.

"Your right. Despite all the women that ask him out, he never does. He just comes home and spends time with us as best he can"

"That's exactly right! Sure it's not perfect...but I'm damn happy all the same"

"Me too...And I'm sorry for killing the mood earlier...I know what you were planning for tonight"

"Then I guess you'll just have to make it up to me...cause I'm still planning on riding that man"

"Wait...are you saying what I think your saying?" Mira asked in confusion.

"Yup! Your helping me in a threesome! I figure my first time might as well be a fucking blast right? Plus if Erza can do it..."

"GRRR! NO WAY SHE"LL BEAT ME!" Mira yelled at the top of her lungs as Natsu walked in.

"You two good?" he asked before placing more logs on the fire, ignoring the Mira rant.

"We are" the brunette replied as she walked over, putting a swing into her hip as she pressed her lips against his. She could feel the tips of her nipples pressing against Natsu's chiseled torso as she leaned forward, kissing him with love. Breaking away, she looked back at Mira.

"Hey MJ. I might need a hand with this stud. Mind helping out?" Cana asked with a hint of lust in her eyes as she ran her hands along his ripped abdominal's. _"Damn...he's built like a fucking god..."_ as she continued to trace her delicate fingers along his scars as she continued to kiss him. The battle of tongues was renewed as she tried to get the upper hand, but could only manage a stalemate as Cana tried to explore his mouth.

"Shit...this is making me horny.." whispered Mira as she unclasped her bra and flung it away. Crawling forward on her hands and knees, she came up to Natsu. Seeing him still wearing a pair of orange swimming trunks with black flames, she sighed in fake annoyance. "These things are just gonna have to go..." she said softly as she grabbed the hem, pulling the single garment down. Cana was still in a heated tongue battle with the male, a few small moans coming from the card mage. Ignoring the sounds, Mira looked at the large member with desire as she licked her pink lips.

"Oh yeah...this is just what I need" Mira told herself before bringing the cock head into her mouth. She could instantly feel Natsu start to harden as the shaft started to grow, filling her mouth even more. Easing her head back, the white haired woman almost released it before bringing it back. It did not take long for him to fully harden as the large organ slid in and out of Mira's warm mouth, her soft lips wrapped around his penis as she started to suck.

Cana looked down to see what her partner was doing, and saw her in the middle of a blowjob as she slowly ran her tongue along her lips. "Gotta get me some of that.." she trailed off as she slowly slid down to rest on her haunches next to Mira. Letting the member go free, Mira grabbed it by the base with a smile as a light coating of saliva graced her lips. Pointing it to Cana, she started to stroke the member.

"Go on...stick it in your mouth..." Mira lightly commanded as Cana studied the nine inch piece of meat. "I don't think I can fit this thing in my mouth! It's so big!" the brunette exclaimed before leaning forward and giving a soft kiss to the tip. A small moan from Natsu gave her confidence, hearing the sound of pleasure from her boyfriend. Steeling her resolve. Cana wrapped her lips around the head as she started to ease her head back and forth in a slow bob.

"That feels really good Cana...keep doing that" Natsu voiced out from above as he slowly bucked his hips. The busty woman started to suck harder, sliding almost six inches into her mouth before she hit her limit. _"Damn...he's just so big...No way I can fit all that.."_ Cana thought as the cock filled her mouth. Not wanting to be left out, Mira moved down to his smooth testicles as her partner kept up the blowjob to her left. Running her pink tongue along the closest one, she started to suck the ball in earnest. This is the sight Natsu was looking down upon as the two women worked on his shaft. "God damn you two..." he groaned out after a few minutes of heaven.

Releasing his ball with a small 'pop' the Strauss woman looked over at the daughter of gildarts with an impish smile. "You know...a blowjob for Natsu isn't complete until you have his balls in your mouth..."

"Really?" she asked while letting the large member slide out of her mouth, a coating of saliva covering the shaft.

"Yup! You have to be his little ball sucker...like this" Mira demonstrated as she started to suck on the same testicle. Incing forward, Cana started to run her own tongue along the free ball as she slowly rubbed her moistening core through her bikini bottoms. Easing her hand past the fabric, the lush eased a finger inside herself as she started to suck the ball. The sounds of slurping, light giggling from the women, and Natsu's moans filled the room for the next ten mintues as the two beauties gave his cock and balls a thorough work over. They were constantly switching between sucking his meat and balls, never staying on one task for too long before Cana finally pulled back, wiping the excess droll form her mouth. She still had her hand down below, working herself into a frenzy as she looked up at Natsu.

"I can't take it anymore! I want you to fuck me Natsu!' Cana asked loudly as lust and determination washed over her face.

"Then you two need to lose the clothes and climb up on that couch" he instructed as the two stunning woman complied. A minute later, Cana was in the middle leaning back as Natsu slowly approached. Lining up with her glistening womanhood, Natsu teased the woman a bit, running his head around the opening.

"DAMMIT! STICK IT IN ALREADY!" Cana roared as Mira simply laughed.

"Sounds like she's ready, Natsu..." Mira cooed while running her fingers along Cana's breasts before placing her mouth near the other womans ear.

"He likes it when we talk dirty about ourselves..." the demon said softly before starting to trail kisses down the female's neck. Cana didn't even have time to question what Mira meant before Natsu thrust in.

"OH FUCK THAT"S BIG!" she cried as the member pushed further inside her. _'Thank god I broke my barrier during my 'alone time' last month...shit...he's fucking huge''_ the brunette thought as he started to slowly thrust in and out.

"You like that?" he asked softly with his eyes full of fiery lust, the woman's nipples being sucked on by Mira as the barmaid used this time to explore the body.

"YES! Now fuck me harder!" commanded the brunette as she spread her legs full eagle, wanting more. Grunting in consent, Natsu did as she asked and started to pound into her as he rested his palms on her inner thighs.

"That's pretty good Cana...but you need to beg harder like a little slut..." Mira told the woman before kissing her lightly.

Cana couldn't believe the position she was in. Right now her legs were spread wide, the long limbs rising into the air as her boyfriend continued to pound her. The feeling of being filled this much was addicting to say the least, causing her to understand why the girls were always crazy for sex with the guy. Feeling her breasts heave with every thrust, she couldn't help but moan as Mira continued to kiss her. Feeling her tongue grace her friends, Cana was on cloud nine as the minutes continued to tick by.

"So how do you like being pounded like a slut, Cana?" asked Mira as she captured one of the heaving nipples into her mouth. The woman in question moaned at the new sensation, the warm lips and tongue teasing the nub of flesh.

'I love it..." she gasped out.

"Then say it..." Mira commanded as she went to the other orb of flesh.

"Natsu! I love being pounded like a slut! Please don't stop!" Cana cried as she locked eyes with her lover.

"Oh? So your a slut, huh?'

"YES! I'm a dirty little whore! I want you to make me cum!" she cried once more as she felt the full nine inches push against her inner walls. "Fuck! Your so god damn big!" she cried as her pussy continued to take abuse, her lips stretching to take the shaft. _Fuck...I worked myself up so much earlier...I think..."_

"Use that fucking cock and pound me! I'm getting close!"the brunette female commanded as Mira moved out of the way.

"You heard her Natsu...fucking pound her..." the eldest strauss sister whispered into his ear as she ran her hands along his torso before kissing his neck.

"Well she did ask for it..." Natsu replied as he grabbed Cana's ankles and pushed them next to her head, putting her into a very intense missionary position. Keeping his hands there, she got a renewed workout in her flexibility as she used her arms to brace her legs back. The hard fucking she was getting now was pushing her closer, each hard thrust taking her closer to her orgasm.

It only took a few more minutes before a shuddering feeling started to run up her spine. Feeling the orgasm hit, Cana cried out as her juices flowed, the slapping of flesh against flesh reaching her ears.

"Fuck!" Natsu cried as he pulled out before bringing his glistening cock over the woman's face. Opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, Cana knew what was happening has hot bursts of semen landed on her face. Several globs fell onto her tongue and lips, while more adorned her cheeks. She could even feel another strand across her forhead as Natsu moved away.

"God damn Cana...your like a vice grip your so tight" Natsu replied as he stood near the side. Watching Mira approach her comrade in sex, he cocked an eyebrow as Mira leaned in close to the sperm-splattered girl.

"You took the first load...which means you have to share. And once that's done...your gonna help me cum" Mirajane whispered before licking off some of the white seed from Cana's cheek.

"S..sure..." she agreed while feeling her friend slowly lick up the cum covering her angelic face. _"I can't believe Mira is doing this...but it was so warm covering me..."_ she thought for the next few minutes until she was all cleaned up by Mira.

"Now. lay down on the floor" Mira indicated as she pointed to the rug near the fireplace. Laying down, Cana was completely surprised when the other woman straddled her face, her dripping snatch inches away.

"Lick it" Mira commanded before leaning forward and bringing her own face near Cana's opening, the S-class mage confident in her ability as she started to tease and kiss the pink folds of skin.

Cana looked up at the pink snatch unsure about this whole thing. But her mind was made up when she could feel Mira starting to lick her own pussy. Letting out a low moan, she knew she had to return the favor. Poking her tongue out, she started to lick the clitoris slowly, wanting to take her time. " _This isn't too bad? I mean, for my first time this is lots of fun, and I finally got to be with Natsu"_ her inner voice said in her mind as she started to lick harder, getting a moan from Mira.

"Yeah...keep eating that pussy you little bitch"

' _'Right..the demon..."_ as Cana kept up the ministrations with her soft tongue, delving deeper into the pink core. This is what the two women did for the next ten to fifteen minutes as Natsu recovered, the man growing more excited as the two gave each other quite the tongue bath. Feeling his member at full readiness once again, he quickly moved across the room before getting behind Mira. Cana saw the large member and opened her mouth, wanting a quick taste of the meat as her boyfriend complied, giving a few good thrusts down her throat before lining up with Mira's pink entrance. Sliding in full bore, the Strauss woman was unprepared as she gasped out.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried before finally getting used to his size once more. Once that was done, she started to buck her hips back and forth, finding a healthy rhythm soon after as the man thrust inter her deeply. Mira tried to concentrate on licking Cana, but she couldn't as she braced her hands on the floor, her large breasts swaying with each hard thrust.

"Yes! Fucking hammer me! Treat me like your personal whore!" she found herself saying as the hard dick continued to pummel her. " _No wonder Erza does this with other girls...this is the best sex ever!"_ she thought as her cheeks gained a slight tint of red. Feeling a renewed sensation from her core, Mira knew that Cana had resumed her task of eating her out.

Cana was licking Mira's wet slit, the woman's juices starting to glisten as she licked the flesh around the shaft of meat sliding in and out. "God...this is fucking hot" she whispered before moving her head back a bit. Seeing Natsu's balls hanging there as they swayed freely, she smirked to herself as she lost herself in the threesome, any shyness completely forgotten as her libido took over. Sucking on the large sac, she used her soft tongue and pink lips to give pleasure as a light coating of saliva could soon be seen from her work.

"Your balls are so big, natsu.." she softly said before sucking them some more. Thats when she saw a quiver run through Mira's body.

"KEEP FUCKING ME! THIS SLUT WANTS TO CUM!" Mira shouted as her man placed his hands on hr hips, thrusting harder.

"And what makes you think you deserve to cum?" Natsu asked harshly as he straddled her, whispering into his demon's ear.

"Because I'm yours! This slutty pussy is only for you! Now please let me cum! I can't take it anymore!"

"That's right...your mine..now if you say the nastiest thing about yourself...I'll let you release" Natsu replied darkly, his domination of Mira in complete control as Cana tried to listen while the woman was being fucked on top of her.

" _This is crazy! Mira is one of the strongest women in the guild! And when she's with Natsu, she becomes a quivering, begging mess!"_

"I'm your personal cum-slut! All I can think about is taking your hard cock all day! Please make me your personal whore! I'll do anything you want! Just let me cum!" Mira wailed as Natsu slammed into her.

"Yeah...you are my cum-slut...alright..you can cum" he said as Mira instantly orgasmed, her fresh juices flowing onto her lover's shaft as he pulled out. Walking around, he pushed Mira back as she re-straddled Alberona's face, the woman starting up on her task once more as she lapped up Mira's juices. Bringing his glistening cock near her lips, he brushed the tip against the entrance.

"Please...give me your seed...: Mira begged as she opened her mouth. Feeling the large cock bury itself, the man gripped the back of her head as he started to pump in and out.

"You like that hard dick in your mouth?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Your gonna swallow my whole load like a good little slut?"

"Mmmmhmmm" Mira moaned once again as Natsu picked up the pace. It didn't take long as the man let out a throaty groan, his hot essence pouring down Mira's throat as she swallowed every drop, the man pulling out seconds later.

"Holy shit...you girls...all you girls are gonna wear me out" he commented as Mira climbed off of Cana. Looking down at her friend, Mira let out a smirk.

"So how was your first time?"

"Awesome...fucking awesome...ugh...I don't think I can move my legs... but what the hell was up with calling yourself those names?"

"I really like it...so does Sam from what Erza told me. But it really gets me riled up when we're deep in the throes of fucking" Mira replied with an exhausted smile. _"God damn...I held onto that for almost a full minute..."_

Letting out a wam chuckle, Natsu bent down and picked up his card mage like a new bride. The fire had finally died down to nothing, basking the room in darkness. Carrying her too the bedroom, Mira followed as the trio climbed into the bed. Snuggling up against Natsu, Cana planted a soft kiss on his left cheek as Mira did the same.

"I love you, Natsu...and I'm never letting go" Cana said softly as she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you too..both of you. You girls are the reason I get up in the morning" he replied as Mira snuggled on his other side, her arm draped across his waist as she found slumber almost instantly. Seeing the two woman already sleeping after barely five minutes in bed, Natsu looked at the ceiling deep in thought.

 _"Hey dad?"_

 _"Yes my son?" Igneel sounded out after a few minutes of silence._

 _"Is there a limit to how many mates I can have? I always thought it was tied with how strong I was for the longest time. I thought you said I could only have three or four all those years ago. But now I have five, and I'm not dumb, I know there's still a few women in the guild that would like to be with me"_

" _To be honest, Natsu. I only told you four because I didn't want you to become greedy and assume all women would instantly be taken with you. I wanted you to develop your relationships and love with each one, not seeing them as just playthings for your desires. Luckily, my fear was nothing as you treat each one with respect and love. But to give you an answer, there really is no limit since your royalty like myself. As long as you stay strong for them and protect them in their time of need, you could literally have a dozen or so mates...but keep in mind how crazy your life will get if you do. You already have your five, and you need to be careful who you select. Your fame is well known through several cities now, and several women will just see that...fame. Make sure the ones you choose love you for all your strengths...and flaws. I know you suffer from horrible nightmares my son, and you can be quite harsh and cold if the situation calls for it. I just wish I could help... But those five woman have accepted that about you anyway...those are the women you need"_

 _"I understand...so what about the other Natsu's?"_

 _"They most likely are similar,but since they are all weaker, their natural tendency to draw females will be less. Your double in 200-AB has five mates right now, but with how much his strength has increased with your help, he could easily get one or two more._

 _"Interesting... so there is a component to strength after all. I'll let him now soon..tell him I had a dream about it or something..."_

 _"Heh. Well I will leave you to rest. And once you get your sixth mate...I'll have something for you"_ Igneel trailed off as his consciousness faded. Finally closing his eyes, Natsu smiled as for the first time in weeks, he had pleasant dreams with the people he loved.

* * *

 **Fairy Hills..the next day.**

Levy was preparing to leave for 551-G in the hopes of the mages there still having some of those magical pills to use in Edolas. When she had first learned that Wendy there had met him years ago, she had hoped the one of this universe would know something. But unfortunately, Wendy never encountered Mystogan. In fact, the guy might not even know Natsu is back. He had grabbed a few year long quests three years ago, and nobody had heard a peep since. But while several members where starting to prepare for the different reality, Levy knew the ones in 200-AB were counting on her more. Sure they had a somewhat occasional contact with the man, but he hadn't reappeared since the whole Phantom Lord incident. Sighing at the burden of trying to help out...three different universes if you counted both Edolas's, she started to double check her portal gun. This one was the latest model, capable of seven charges before needing to be replugged into the Quantum charger. She had one in her room while one was set up in Natsu's garage. A third one rested in Makarov's office, making sure the technology was somewhat safe. Not bothering with her weapons, as she knew the universe she was going to to be free of threats. Hearing a noise at her still shattered doorframe, the short woman turned to see Bisca and Evergreen standing there.

"Hey Levy. How you doing? You rushed out of the party pretty quickly last night" asked Bisca as she leaned in the doorway.

"I'm fine..it was just a holiday kiss, nothing I can't handle" _"Knowing Natsu, he'll either tease me about it or just drop it completely...I hope its the latter cause everything is good between us.."_

"Yeah, you really missed out. Sam and Lucy kissed under the mistletoe then beat the crap outta each other...they wrecked the tree and smashed half the hall" Evergreen said with a pleasant voice before palming her head. "Ugh...still have to do that photo shoot with Lucy..."

"But you like hanging out with Lucy? Your fashion senses are almost identical' Levy questioned as she checked her invention.

"Yeah...doesn't mean I want to get naked in a magazine...GRRR! Damn that brunette! Why couldn't she have gotten Lisanna or Sue? Or Erza!?" Evergreen wailed as Bisca rested a hand on her shoulders.

"Hey cheer up. I'll come with for moral support. How is Elfman taking it?'

"He said I should pay the fine...says it's not manly for other men to see me naked...Like I have half a million Jewel just sitting around..."

"You could ask Natsu? He probably has enough" Levy mentioned before Evergreen shook her head.

"No...I'll deal with it myself. Plus...I can't just leave Lucy to do this alone, it wouldn't be right" the busty woman in green replied before spotting the portal gun. "Hey, where you going Levy?"

"To 551-G. Wanna find out if they have any of those...magical pill things left"

"Can we come?" asked Bisca in hope. _"I never get to go to other realities! Alzack just wants to do easy jobs while so many of my friends visit all these cool places!"_

"Sure. But we're only going to stay for an hour or so"

"Nice! The only one I've been to is Sera and 200-AB! This will be so much fun!" Evergreen cheered as the two women walked forward to join the bookworm. Nodding her head, Levy started to input the co-ordinates as the shimmering blue portal crackled into existence.

* * *

 **551-G. Summer. Year 784. Fairy Tail.**

It had been a few days since McGarden and Knightwalker left for their respective universes, leaving a hole in the guild as several members sat around the hall. The lunch rush was over, as many mages had found jobs to complete. But this still left several in the hall as the effects of the two mages left a lasting impact on their lives.

"You know..even though she could beat me in one hit and was kinda psycho, kinda miss that shorty" Gajeel mentioned as he sat with the rest of team ShadowGear, the dragon slayer eating a plate of metal scraps.

"And what she did for those two girls, she basically handed a years worth of money over like it was no big deal. It makes me happy to know she still can do the right thing despite the horrors she witnessed" Levy mentioned as she went over some of the note's McGarden left her to study.

"Juvia misses her as well. She liked my rain even when Juvia was sad. It didn't bother her at all" the rainwoman mentioned from the bar as she sat next to Cana. While she din't drink close to the same level, the water mage would join the bar lush for a drink in the afternoon.

"I just hope her Natsu is getting better. I don't like to think of him near deaths door..." Lisanna trailed off from behind the bar as Mira nodded in agreement, the older sister washing down the bar.

"Me too. Just the fact that there's an Erza and so many others worried about me clinging to life..." Natsu said with a clenched fist. _"I have to get stronger so that never happens here!"_

"She is very strong though. I'm sure her friends will be helping her out" Erza stated as Lucy nodded her head.

"That's right! I'm sure by double will be by her side helping!" Lucy commented as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"But she said it happened right near Christmas..." Happy said softly as he sat on the table near Natsu and Erza.

"Yeah..having that happen right near the holidays..." Grey trailed off as a series of loud **'POP'S"** rang through the air. Seconds later, a shimmering blue portal opened up in the middle of the hall. Emerging from the portal was the familiar forms of Levy, Bisca, and Evergreen.

"M..McGarden!? Is everything all right?" Mira asked from behind the bar.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Cause with what we heard about your universe a few days ago..." Wendy trailed off as she looked at the new mages in the hall.

"Oh.. Yeah. Everything's good now..." she laughed awkwardly as she studied some of the doubles.

"What about Natsu? Did he wake up?" asked Lisanna

"Sure! He's never been better..." she said with a light tint of red in her cheeks.

"Don't lie to them, Lev. You got to lock lips with that dragon-slayer last night" teased Evergreen as she rubbed the shorter woman's hair in a teasing manner. Turning a bright red, she looked at the shocked faces of the other guild. "ITS NOT LIKE THAT! It was some damn mistletoe thing set up by Happy! And stop messing up my hair, Ever!" McGardren shot out as her two friends chuckled.

"Don't be embarrassed Levy! I would've loved to lock lips with that stud" Bisca teased.

"GRRRR! KNOCK IT OFF!" the blunette ranted before pinching her nose, trying to calm down.

"So if everything is alright, why are you here...other me?" asked Bisca as she sat with Alzack at her table.

"Oh yeah. Do you guys have any of those Edolas..magic pills? Turns out our Wendy never met the guy and we can't track Mystogan down"

"I believe I have one left' Erza replied as she brought out a small container with a single blue pill in it. Standing up, she walked over to McGarden.

"Thanks Erza, With this, you just helped out three universes" McGarden smiled as the facial scar tugged at her skin.

"Wait...so that's it?" asked the other Evergreen as she sat with the remains of the Thunder Legion.

"Pretty much. But we have to wait for Natsu to get back and decide on strike teams...so maybe in a few days we can hit them" McGarden replied without a care in the world as she pocketed the small vial.

"So are you leaving already?" asked Levy, hoping the double will stick around for a bit.

"Nah, we can hang out for awhile"

"So your Natsu is alright? He's out of the coma?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah. Little Levy here landed on him when she came back through the portal. Woke him up right away and the two clunked heads" Evergreen said with a chuckle. "I didn't even know you could wake somebody up like that" she continued as the three chuckled.

"I'm just glad we still got to have a Christmas...even if it was a few days late" Connell mentioned.

"It was pretty fun...even though Sam and Lucy wrecked half the hall..." Ever muttered.

"Don't forget the nude photo shoot you have to do!" McGarden replied as she got a little payback.

"Ahh! Don't remind me!" Ever said in annoyance as her double approached.

"You really have to do that?"

"Yeah...Sam made it if I broke the contract, me and Lucy have to pay half a million jewel...damn that woman"

"You know you could just use that Natsu gift card he handed out?" Connell mentioned.

"No way! I wanna use that for something awesome! Not some damn debt"

"Uh...Natsu gift card?" Mira asked in confusion.

"Yeah..basically its a card where you can ask him one favor or for one item. I'm getting a Seran longshot with a super scope" the cowgirl replied.

"Have you..fought those monsters as well?' Bisca asked her twin. Seeing the somber looks take over the three, she instantly knew the answer.

"Yes. We all have. I helped fight them at Halvo Bay last week...it was terrifying... And the environment was sitting at zero degrees" Ever replied with a shiver before looking at her double. "Just so you know, our 'Stone Gaze' spell does **not** work against the locust. I found that out in the middle of a gun battle inside a ruined church...there were so many frozen bodies..."

"Who were you fighting with?" asked Bicslow as he sat near Freed and Elfman.

"With Erza, Natsu, and Grey. Even though those two give each other shit all the time and brawl as much as Sam and Lucy, they will have each other's backs every single time." Letting out a deep sigh, Ever looked at the double's of her team. "You know...I thought I knew what suffering was when I lost one of my best friends that awful day...but Natsu and Sam...they've lost far more than any of us can imagine..."

"It's really that bad for them?" asked Freed in a sorrowful tone.

"Yeah. Sam...she only talked about it once when she decided to get really drunk one night. But she lost her whole family. Her parents, siblings, every uncle and cousin...she has zero living relatives. And Natsu has lost just as many. Out of all the cadets he trained with all those years ago, all the friend he made, only Daniel Carmine is alive out of those hundred and fifty men and women he grew up with at the academy. That doesn't even include some of his other comrades there" Bisca said softly before looking at the mages gathered. "How about a change of topic?"

"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea. So where did your Natsu go?" asked Cana as she sipped on her alcoholic drink. _"So much loss..."_

"He's on a romantic get-away with you...er our Cana" Ever mentioned as Erza's eyes flashed anger.

"So...you think you can steal my Natsu..." the knight uttered darkly as she started to stalk across the room as the lush looked on in fright. But before Erza could deal out justice, a slender hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Erza. You can't go beating up your friends for what people do in my universe. Cana has been dating Natsu for months back home and all the others are perfectly fine with it. Hell! Erza even asked me to join their fucking harem even though I'm just friends with the guy! So please remember that every reality is different with it's own quirks and problems." McGarden told her before pointing at the strongest Evergreen. "Did you know that Evergreen and Grey date in 200-AB? Laxus is even thinking of inviting him into the thunder legion! But you don't see Lucy from my universe beating up our friends from there just because different relationships happen. The only time you should intervene is if its a toxic, hate-filled brutal relationship like when you end up with Jellal!" the short blunette yelled at the S-class mage as she stopped her advance. Looking at the visiting Evergreen, Erza lowered her arms. "Is that true? Your really okay with Grey dating a version of you while you date..."

"Elfman. But yeah. As long as she's happy and all that, it's fine"

"I see...Cana! Please accept my apology!" Erza shouted out as she bowed before the girl.

"Uh...it's fine...no harm done.." she laughed awkwardly as she looked at the red-head.

"Did your Erza really invite you into a harem?" Lucy asked McGarden as she rested Happy in her lap.

"Yeah...she has it in her head that I'm in love with Natsu or something just because we share the same interests... Seriously! All I do is like talking shop with him about engineering and physics..." the script mage said with a huff before pointing to Bisca.

"You should really be talking to Connell about this harem crap. She likes Natsu..or is it Alzack?' the female asked with an impish smile.

"Hey! Alzack is a good guy and keeps a pretty cool head in a fight...he just is so damn shy! If he asks me out, I'll go. But I'm not gonna sit on my ass forever" she replied before looking at the mentioned man. "Man the fuck up and ask her out before you lose her to somebody else!" Connel stated loudly as Wendy walked up.

"Miss Bisca? How's the other 'me' doing? Did she have a nice Christmas?"

"She sure did! Sam got her a pistol while the two of us are planing on taking her on a girl's day to crocus. Otherwise, Wendy will just end up wearing cargo pants and tank tops just like her mentor" the female gun mage replied as she indicated herself and Evergreen.

"That brutish woman gave Wendy a gun!? What is she thinking?" Carla chastized as she studied the three.

"It's not like she gave Wendy a lancer. Plus it's a good idea for a fourteen year old girl to start some weapon training...just in case" Ever told the white cat.

"So...McGarden? What do you plan on doing in Edolas?" Natsu asked as he looked at the three. _"I really hope they don't kill Knightwalker...she just needs to open up some."_

"Lets see...topple the evil king, bring them some new technology..and take Knightwalker back with us so she can kill some evil mother fuckers" McGarden told the mages before snapping her fingers. Turing to Team Shadowgear, she grew a smile. "Give me a few weeks, and I'll be able to get you some tech manuals to help your..reversal doubles or whatever. But We should probably get going. Gotta start making more of those pills" she mentioned as she input the co-ordinates into her portal gun.

"Oh..well that's nice of you" Levy mentioned as she studied the advanced technology.

"Well, we are Fairy Tail even if I'm a murdering bitch" McGarden chuckled as the shimmering portal grew into existence.

"It was fun, nice meeting you" Evergreen said simply before jumping through as Bisca gave a small wave.

"See you guys later! I'll stop by in a few weeks with that stuff! Maybe we'll even have our own Knightwalker by then!" the script mage shouted out before jumping through before the vortex snapped shut.

"Well...at least she's doing better..." Makarov voiced as he took a drink from his frothing beer.

"I just hope they don't go crazy in Edolas. I mean, they're really going for Knightwalker since they never lost their version of me" Lisanna said out loud as she tried to keep a sane head.

"We can only hope for the best" Pantherlily said as he stood near Gajeel.

"Regardless, I'm sure my double will keep things in order" Erza said confidently as she smiled at Natsu.

" _Doesn't she remember that her version there has killed? Juvia should just go on a trip until all this gets settled...Maybe she should visit one thirty seven and talk with other Juvia?"_ the rainwoman concluded as she sat at the bar, sipping on her one spiced rum of the day as the mages hoped that thing would go easy for McGarden and her friends in the coming days...

* * *

 **Alright! That's it! Next chapter will see Knightwalker and Edolas. I've been hammering this chapter out and I have a new poll up if you wanna check it out! Now I hope everybody has a great Christmas and Happy new Year! Hopefully I'll get lots of reviews and PM's!**

 **Natsu: Damn...what a fucking year...**

 **Mira: Be nice, the readers love us!**

 **Natsumi: Yeah! Especially me!**

 **Erza: HEY! Get outta here! We haven't met you yet!**

 **Knightwalker: What's the big deal?**

 **Cana: NO! We haven't met you yet either!**

 **Juvia: Forget it! Let's just say it!**

 **Everybody: MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	26. Knightwalker

**Alright! This is chapter 26! And we know who is joining Fairy Tail in this chapter! Now I hope you enjoyed the last one since Natsu got some sweet sweet loving from all his lovely ladies! Sam and Lucy started a holiday fight and Wendy has started some fire-arm's training. Now FYI, after this chapter...shit's gonna get bloody. Like Oracion Sies and Nirvana...Then some battles on Sera which you faithful readers know are coming if you've kept up with my one shots. Now if you expect Edolas to shake down like canon...its not. Dragneel and the others pretty much know the lay of the land and what needs to happen. So don't expect Natsu and Wendy to get captured in that magical...drain thingy. Anyway, I'll be doing Fallout next for my oneshots. It'l take place between this chapter and Nirvana if any of you guys are interested. Anyhooo...I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail...sigh**

 **Chapter 26: Knightwalker**

* * *

 **Universe 137-C January 3rd, year 786.**

Natsu had returned from his little vacation with Cana two days ago. While Mira coming back with them had been a little shocking, most of the guild had simply shrugged their shoulders before going about their business. The two Levy's had been hard at work, making some of the magical pills that their friends would need on the mission to Edolas. Unfortunately, they proved difficult to make as the two script mages had only managed to make twenty of the little, blue pills.

Watching the two work, Makarov gave a heavy sigh as the two guilds worked together.

"Is something the wrong, Master?" asked Lisanna as she wiped down the bar from the earlier lunch rush.

"Not particularly, just always worried when my children prepare for a mission like this" he replied to the young woman, his voice filled with unease.

"I know what you mean. But at least you finally got in touch with Mystogan...er..our Mystogan"

"Tch! That punk was over on the eastern border with Bosco just closing up anima after anima. The damn fool forgot his comm lacrima in his hotel for almost a week as he just waltzed across the country-side. At least he'll be back within the hour" the old man muttered.

"That's good to hear...um...what about Erza though? We all know how she is with him...especially with all the horrible one's she's met in other realities"

"She has given her word that she won't attack him. But she has requested that he does not join her team" he finished as they looked over at the Gear soldier. She was sitting with Echo squad, the four warriors having a chance to catch up.

"Man, this is gonna be great! Echo squad heading out without the worry of locust? Sign me up!" Glenn cheered as he munched on a pile of bacon. Unlike previous times, he had learned his lesson and kept it under close guard from the thieving hands of his squadmate's.

"I know! This should be pretty easy. All we have to do is get Knightwalker, beat her, then topple a corrupt king" Natsu agreed as he crossed his arms over his chest. The man was finally back to full health, his dragon-slayer healing increasing his recovery time by leaps and bounds.

"Don't you think we're overdoing it though? On top of us, we have the rest of your girlfriends along with Gajeel and Wendy going. Plus Sue will insist since Glenn is coming along" Erza voiced out before taking a sip of water.

"It's fine, Scarlet. We're just being precautious. I'd rather have overwhelming force than not enough" Sam finished before the guild hall doors swung open. Walking in as the mage stomped his boots from the light snow drifting down outside, he shut the doors behind him. He had a cloak drapped across his shoulders while a hood and mask hid his face except for his eyes. A trio of staffs were strapped to his back as the man took in the view of many doubles in the hall.

 _"What the hell? I know Master Makarov said it was important and not to activate my magic...but two Erza's?"_

Seeing the one closest to the doors stand up, he remained silent as the red-head in heavy combat armor approached.

"Jellal...or Edolas Jellal. We need your help in bringing peace to your universe and bringing Erza Knightwalker here. Will you assist us?"

"H..How do you know my identity?"

"Levy got blasted to 551-G. They've already dealt with this stuff. Now please remove your mask and hood, it's bugging the crap outta me"

"Wont seeing my face upset you?" Mystogan asked.

"Somewhat. But you are a member here and I can understand why you hid yourself from me and the others. I take it you've been keeping up with news?"

"Yes...I'm sorry I haven't been able to help in your battles, but my father keeps targeting towns and small cities with the anima. It was all I could do to make sure they didn't disappear"

'It's fine. You were doing something important. Now come and join the meeting. We're about to start" Scarlet commanded as she rejoined her squad. Walking past her, he sat near Makarov as two different versions of Levy took the stage at the far end of the hall.

"Alright everybody listen up! Our two guilds are going to Edolas within the hour. While we expect similarities, we must be prepared for anything. Currently, we only have twenty of the magic pills so teams must be selected. Already, our Thunder Legion will be joining the 200-AB version of Erza, Grey, Lucy, Natsu, gajeel, and Wendy. Their mission will be to protect Fairy Tail there from the army, rescue Lisanna if she still lives, defeat Knightwalker, and bring peace to the kingdom. The mission for 137-C will be different. Since our own Lisanna is still alive, we're hoping that theirs is as well. Our mages primary focus is to stop the anima's completely, bring Knightwalker here, and bring peace and stability to the kingdom. I will be maintaining overwatch of the situation the entire time along with my double in her own reality. Our mages will be splitting into two groups of equal power while maintaining a shock and awe posture. Now we're hoping to minimize casualties, but if your life is in danger, defend yourselves. Now does anybody have any questions?" McGarden finished as she looked across the hall.

Raising her hand, Sue voice her concerns. "Yeah, since my boyfriend doesn't use magic and I'm nowhere near Erza's or Juvia's level, how are we spltting the teams?"

"Dragneel will lead Echo, along with Cana and yourself. I know Sam is technically in charge, but this is magic related and doesn't concern locust. Mira will lead Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy. Mystogan will guide them to the palace and assist them in shutting down this damn anima before it tries sucking up Magnolia. Now I know these teams are a little lopsided, but Echo is a fine fighting unit and the magical strength of the other five should be able to best any threat. Now anything else?"

"Yeah. What do we do if their Lisanna isn't alive anymore?" Laxus asked as the thunder legion prepared themselves.

Sighing heavily, the other Levy decided to take over.

"If that's the case, then just do your best to bring that reality to rights. I know Mira and Elfman are placing alot on this, but we have to be prepared for the worst. So just do your best to topple this crazy version of Makarov" Levy finished before seeing the raised hand of Lucy from her own universe. Nodding her head in consent, the blonde spoke.

"So I heard that there's this giant metal dragon machine there. Is that true?"

"Yes. From what McGarden has told me, the mages in 551-G had a tough time dealing with it. The armor is incredibly thick and is capable of heavy missile salvos. It has large blades on both arms and can use magic to increase it's speed and strength. But the best way to deal with it is to just prevent King Faust from even getting to the thing. Also, the royal army is not a push over like the rune knights in our own reality. Many of them carry significant magical weapons so please be careful" Levy finished as the two waited. When nobody voiced any other concerns, the mages of two realities started the mission.

"Good luck Dragneel" Natsu told his double as the two clasped hands.

"You two man. Hope you can get your Lisanna back...who knows, you might even get girlfriend number six" he smirked while the man's females gave a threatening glare Not feeling the least bit scared, he waved them off as the doubles started filtering back to their own reality. Once they were gone, Levy approached with a small vial of pills. Pressing it into Natsu's hand, the mage popped one into his mouth before passing it on to his team. Watching them each take one in turn, the four Gears double checked their equipment one last time.

"Now I'll try to put each group down near their objectives, but this is a reversal universe so things might get...screwy" Levy commented as Juvia gave a kiss to Natsu.

"Please be careful my love!"

"You two Juv. Same to you others" the dragon slayer relayed as Mystogan walked over to join his assigned group. "Hey Mysty. You keep an eye on my girls, right? I'm putting alot of faith in you that your not like that bastard in the tower"

"I understand Natsu. I will do my utmost to keep them safe...and thank you for placing your trust in me. I heard what happened there so I know this must be difficult for you" The azure haired male replied as Levy activated the portal. Simply nodding, Dragneel gave one final wave toward his girlfriends and companions as he walked through the vortex with his group in tow. Happy was hovering nearby, the little cat accompanying his father on another mission.

* * *

 **Universe X-379...unknown location.**

Erza was flung out of the portal at a high speed, crashing into some nearby shrubbery as numerous branches and twigs broke her fall. Struggling to untangle herself, a second speeding figure crashed into her as the two let out a gasp of lost air. Looking past the struggling form of Cana, Erza could see the vortex flicker slightly before vanishing with a surge of electricity.

"Okay...that can't be good" she muttered before climbing to her feet, small leaves stuck in her hair. Extending a hand down, she helped the brunette to her feet as the other woman let out a groan.

"Ugh...what the fuck happened?

"I don't know" Erza replied before pressing her fingers to the radio in her ear. "This is Erza. Does anybody read me?"

 _"I hear you Erza. Are you with Cana? We don't see her anywhere in the area"_ Natsu replied over the transmission airwaves.

"She's fine. Do you know what happened? Where are the others?"

" _I'm not sure. We'll have to ask Levy once we get back. If I had to guess, probably interference from the anima or maybe some other unknown. But the others are fine. We're gonna start heading to where Fairy Tail is...if we can find it. You should do the same. Dragneel out"_ the man finished with finality.

"So we're cut off from the others?' Cana asked as she pcked a twig from her hair before re-adjusting the strap of her shotgun.

"Looks like it. But come on, we should get moving" the soldier ordered as the two women fell into step. Emerging from the small woods, the two females took in many strange sights. Numerous floating rock formations adorned the sky while a winding river of water ran horizontally off a cliff. This didn't even include the many strange creatures that inhabited the land as the two continued to observe.

"You know Erza...this place is pretty fucking weird. Whoever heard of water floating in the sky? Cana commented as the two walked underneath a stream of flowing liquid before walking along a cliff-side path.

"Indeed. Levy failed to mention these particular elements"

"Maybe she forgot?" the brunette said with a shrug before falling into silence. Continuing to walk for another twenty minutes, they soon came to a bend in the path. Resting on an open plain before them was Fairy Tail, its emblem easily recognizable despite the odd appearance of the building. Moving into a brisk pace, the two females were at the double doors.

"Never figured it would look like some damn tree.." Erza muttered as she started to push the doors open. _"Why do I have the feeling I'm forgetting something?"_ she asked herself before emerging into the hall with Cana. Numerous mages were sitting around talking and chatting, but clear differences could be heard. Jet and Droy were teasing Elfman on his weakness. Grey was pressuring Juvia for a date which the woman promptly ignored. A fancily dressed Cana was refusing drinks from Macao and Wakaba while a stunning woman with blue hair and a shapely body helped the doubles of Mira and Lisanna serve food. The easiest comparison was Lucy and Levy, the two in a heated argument as they reminded the knight of her own friends.

"H..H..HOLY SHIT! IT"S ERZA!" the double of Natsu cried out before hiding underneath a table in the hall. The whole guild froze, many shaking in fear at the woman before them.

"Well don't just stand there! Fight!" screamed out Lucy as she charged forward, a knife in her hand. Slashing in an upward arc at the red-head, the soldier dodged before grabbing the blade arm with her hand. Using a simple disarm and throw, the blond was sent crashing to the floor as the woman now had her only weapon.

 _"Oh shit...we're all fucking dead..."_ Lucy Ashley thought to herself as some of the other members started to grab any spare weapons.

"That was an impressive move Lucy. But why were you trying to kill me?"

 _"What? Is she fucking serious? Doesn't she remember killing Laxus or Gildarts? Or all the other guilds?"_

"It's because your a monster that has killed many of our friends!" Levy shouted out from her corner, a sword clutched in her hands that danced with electricity.

"Dammit Erza! How could you forget your an enemy here!?" Cana scolded as she walked up to Lucy, extending a hand. "Sorry about all this. We're from a parallel universe. Erza Scarlet has been a member since childhood like myself"

"C..Cana? Is that you?" the blonde asked in a confused stupor as she was helped to her feet. Lucy couldn't believe what this other version was wearing. Capri pants with a bomber jacket hanging open, revealing an exposed mid-riff and blue bikini top as a strange weapon was strapped to her back.

"YUP! And this is my friend Erza!" she said happily as the mentioned female stepped forward. "Here's your knife. You have good instincts to attack while your enemy is unprepared" she praised lightly before handing the blade back to the blonde.

"S..s..so your not here to kill us?" Lisanna asked from behind the bar, hiding behind her older sister.

"No. Were here to accomplish many things actually, but killing you would not be one of them. Unfortunately, we have been separated from the rest of our team so we must wait for them" Erza replied before heading over to the bar. "Mira. Could I bother you for a slice of Strawberry Cheesecake?"

"I'm sorry, but we're all out"

"Awe man..." the woman let out as she rested her head on the bar, her distress apparent as Cana just chuckled as she talked with some of the members over the next fifteen minutes. That's when she saw her double at a table. Marching over, she pointed at the Edolas Cana. "JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" the brunette cried out as she looked at the woman in a full, frilly dress complete with umbrella.

"A proper lady should be adorned in formal attire at all times"

"GAH! I need a fucking drink!' she let out before grabbing the bottle in Macao's hands. Tilting it upwards, she chugged half of the whiskey in one go. Needless to say, the whole guild was taken aback by the alien behavior of this other Cana. The revealing clothes, the cursing, and now the drinking was too much.

"AH! This is crazy!" Natsu cried as he came out from under his table before hiding behind Lucy.

"Don't hide behind me you coward!" the blonde yelled before kicking the man away, crashing him into a table. Looking upon the Edolas version of their boyfriend, Erza and Cana studied Lucy in curiosity. "Why'd you call him a coward?' the red head asked as numerous mages kept their distance.

"Cause he is one? He hates fighting and conflict and cant even stand up to me without shaking in fear. The only saving grace he has is his bravery behind the wheel of his car" she replied to the two strange visitors. _'I have to be careful. While Cana seems to be alright, Erza is a terror here...despite how friendly she seems at the moment"_

The stifling laughter between the two grew until they couldn't contain themselves anymore. The rich, pleasant sound filling the hall as the two almost burst at the sides.

"N.. a coward? I"ve never heard something so ridiculous in my life!" Erza said between deep lungfuls of air as Cana just doubled over, the humor making her completely useless for the moment.

"You mean my friend is brave?" Grey asked as he stood near Juvia, the woman sidestepping away from the creeping man in the large overcoat.

"Natsu Dragneel in our universe is probably one of the strongest and bravest men on the continent. His affinity for battle is astounding" Erza commented with a smile as Mira looked at her oddly. _"I've seen the scowl and hardness of Knightwalker first hand. But this other Erza completely brightened up the room when she talked about Natsu"_

"You seem to get really happy when you mentioned his name?" Juvia asked, the woman shoving Grey Surge away in annoyance. _"I have to admit Dragion is handsome...to bad he shakes at the drop of a hat"_

"Well of course. He is..." The red-head started before the guild hall doors swung open, revealing four new bodies in the doorway. Many mages couldn't believe the double of Natsu before them. Not only was he adorned in heavy armor with most of the others, but his stance and demeanor screamed... _power..._ Add to the fact that the scar on his face made him look like a warrior from the legends of old. This caused many female eyes to study his form, even Lucy Ashley as she studied this man. _"Holy crap! That's their Natsu? He looks like he could topple the king by himself"_ The blonde thought to herself as the man stepped forward with his compatriots.

"Good your already here. Was worried I'd have to go searching for you two" Dragneel replied as he studied his shaking counterpart. _"Is he...scared of me? "_

"Nah. We found it fine. You did take your sweet-ass time though" mentioned Cana as she took another light swig from her bottle.

"We would've been here sooner, but Happy decided he wanted to try fishing in on of those floating rivers. Wasted a bunch of time" Sue mentioned as she stood near Glenn.

"But! Fish in a flying river! I had to try!" wailed the little blue cat as the Edolas members finally laid eyes on him.

"AH! It's an Exceed!" cried out Mira as numerous mages bowed in respect to the flying cat.

"Natsu...these people are being weird. Can I just eat my fish I caught?"

"Not right now little buddy. But maybe later" Dragneel replied as an alarm filled the air.

"The fuck is that?" Sam asked as the members scurried around in activity. Levy was at some strange console, peering into a screen as the guild's worst nightmares were realized.

"It's the second and fourth War Divisions! They're led by Knightwalker and Sugarboy!" the short woman cried in panic.

"OH FUCK YEAH! Now we don't have to run all over the place looking for her!" The pinkette cheered out as the six gathered near the doorway.

"Why are you cheering! She'll kill all of you!" Lucy Ashley shouted out, her female fury having no effect on the man.

"Pft. If I can be eaten by a worm that sinks cities and survive, There's no way I'll fall to this chick" he replied to the guild over his shoulder before walking outside. Looking up, the invading soldiers were flying strange winged beasts that almost resembled wyverns back home, but were obviously domesticated from the looks of it. Picking out the red head at the front, he could see her with a large spear as a look of glee crossed her face. She had a purple scarf around her neck while a simple black bikini top covered her breasts. Her forearms were covered in black gauntlets while her legs were covered with equally black greaves. To be honest, she was an exact double of Erza with only the clothing setting them apart.

"So what's the plan? Parks asked as he readied his rifle.

"Kill anybody that attacks us or the guild behind us. The only exception is Knightwalker" Natsu simply stated as the divisions grew closer. In minutes they had landed, surrounded the guild hall with hundreds of soldiers.

"Capture them all! If they resist, kill them! Knightwalker barked out as she leapt off her steed. Readying her Ten Commandments, she was about to fire before freezing in her tracks. Standing there in the middle of the dark mages...was her.

"The fuck?" she asked no-one in particular as this other double calmly walked forward. Despite all the soldiers of the two war divisions completely surrounding them, this version of her didn't flinch at all or show a single ounce of fear.

 _"She's a soldier...just like me. In fact, those other three wear identical armor and carry similar weapons"_ the huntress concluded as the other red-head stopped before her. The moment was tense, the dark mages of Fairy Tail huddled near their guild as fear and worry crossed their faces. Sugarboy was itching to attack, but waited and calmed his men due to the unusual situation. _"If only I could've beaten Knightwalker here! Some of these dark mages would prove very entertaining for my men. They haven't gotten to enjoy the raping of women since Blue Pegasus fell two months ago. But once that red-headed bitch found out, she had ten of my men executed for 'heinous crimes against women' ...whatever the hell that means..."_ the secondary commander thought in fury just as the other Erza started to speak.

"Erza Knightwalker of the Second War Division?"

"Yes?"

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. Myself and my friends have come from a parallel universe for a variety of reasons, but the main one is to bring you back to Earthland"

"Now why the fuck would I do that?" The commander snarled out as she started to gather magic into her spear.

"God Dammit Erza! You suck at this!" Sam shouted out before jogging up and joining the three women. Wrapping a friendly arm around the huntress, Sam gave a knowing grin. "I'm going to give you three awesome fucking reasons why" The brunette told the soldier as she started to tick off reasons.

"One. Instead of these lame 'dark mages' that haven't really done shit. Earthland is crawling with true monsters. I'm talking men that rape, pillage, practice human sacrifice or cannibalism. Horrible fuckers that need your particular brand of bad-ass justice. Two. Magic is fucking unlimited in that reality and there is a pretty decent chance that you can develop your own magic without needing that spear. Three. There are some awesome fucking restaurants that serve wings, burgers, pizza...lime ice cream..." Sam trailed off as Knightwalkers eyes widened at these words.

"Tell me...do you spare these dark mages? And what guarantee can you give me that I could develop my own magic?"

"We fucking kill them with no mercy. They only live if they surrender. Scarlet here has killed like fifty or sixty dark mages in a single day" Sam mentioned with a smirk before continuing. 'Unfortunately, I don't know if you will develop your own magic. I know I did, but Glenn over there hasn't had a single trace of it in the last half year"

"Your offer is tempting...Give me a few moments to think this over" she replied before looking at her personal troops.

"Did I mention we have a way to bring technology here that doesn't require magic? You could help usher in a new golden age for your kingdom..." the brunette whispered, not wanting to alarm the other soldiers. Eye's opening in realization at what this could mean for Edolas, Knightwalker barked out new orders.

'Second Division stand down! I will not jeopardize this opportunity!" she yelled out as her soldiers quickly complied, backing away from the surrounded mages.

"Fuck that! I will not these dark mages escape again!" the blonde soldier yelled out before rushing forward, his sword free as he swung at the closest mage. Sue tucked into a roll, moving several feet away before springing to her feet. "Asshole!" she yelled out before seeing several more soldiers sprinting toward her and her boyfriend. Gathering magical energy into her hands, the woman brought out the heavy guns right away as a large, magical prism floated in the air. Quickly absorbing the rays of the sun high in the sky, she gathered what she needed in moments. Looking over to her left, the sound's of gunfire filled the air as her boyfriend Glenn kept the royal knights at bay with accurate gunfire. Over half a dozen had already died, the ghastly wound's seeping blood as speeding lead caused several soldiers to stop in their tracks.

'Th..the hell!?" asked one soldier in horror as his comrades's head exploded into a fine mist, the crack of this horrible new weapon sowing fear.

"You ready Sue!?" Parks asked loudly as his bullets punched into a man that tried to rush him, the deadly projectiles bursting out the back in a shower of gore and crimson.

"READY! SUN PRISM!" the tan skinned woman screamed at the top of her lungs as numerous shafts of light targeted every single soldier of the Fourth War division. Burning through the sky in mere seconds, the men didn't have a single chance to scream as the focused beams of refracted light cauterized the wounds in an instant. Moment's later, over three hundred men fell dead as silence fell over the battlefield.

"H..Holy shit..." Juvia exclaimed as the Edolas mages stared at this single woman in a new light.

"Sh..she just wiped out a war division single handedly..." Grey whispered in awe as the blonde man in blue armor looked at the culprit with absolute murder in his eyes.

"Y...YOU WHORE! I"M GONNA FUCKING RAPE YOU!" He screamed out as he charged at the female mage with the Fairy Tail emblem. The report of the gunshot didn't even register in Sugarboy's ears before a fresh pain rose from his abdomen. Collapsing to his knees, the man could only clutch his wound as blood poured through his fingers.

"H..how...?"

"Nobody ever threatens my girl and lives" Glenn muttered before holstering his pistol. Grabbing 'Trish' from his magnetized armor plate, he hefted it before walking over. Pressing the end underneath the man's chin, he made the wounded solder look up at him. "Because you threatened Sue...Trish got really thirsty. But this only happens when she's near people she doesn't like"

"Wh..what?" the man stuttered with a groan as the male before him shouldered the baseball bat.

"You see...Trish only comes out to play around evil, raping, assholes...and the only way to quench her thirst...is to let her get a taste of...BLOOD!" the Gear yelled out before bringing the bat down in one quick strike. Collapsing to the dirt, the blonde groaned as his skull cracked.

"You took it like a bitch!" Glenn yelled out before bringing the bat down for another swing. Again and again the soldier smashed the barb-wired weapon into the man's head as the sickening crunch could be heard through the air. Soon it was over as the man hefted the bat over his shoulder, blood and bits of flesh dripping off as he looked down at the gorey ruin of Sugarboy's skull. Walking over to Sue, he brought his girlfriend in for a deep kiss as she returned the lustful action. Breaking away, Sue smiled up at him.

"You know it gets me all hot when you play hero like that. Your gonna be getting some action tonight" she said in a playful manner as she looked over to Cana. "Bet your jealous now" the woman teased.

"Of course I am! I didn't get to do anything!" Cana ranted before unscrewing a flask and taking a quick swig. Looking back the the guild members behind her, she offered the flask. "Yo! Anybody want some?"

"Um...I think we're good..." Mira replied with a strained smile as she looked at the hundreds of bodies around her.

Knightwalker and her division were in a stupor. Never in their lives had any of them witnessed such magical strength. Looking over to the brunette woman, the huntress finally spoke.

"Are all Earthland mages this strong?" _"If there is a chance I can develop such power myself, I MUST HAVE IT!"_

"Actually...Sue there is one of our weaker mages. I'm far stronger than her and about equal to Cana in magical strength. Scarlet over there probably equals two of me and Cana combined"

"Unbelievable..." she muttered before looking at the scarred man standing around, talking with his double like nothing was wrong. "What about him?" she pointed to Dragneel.

"He's stronger than Scarlet"

"So he's powerful?"

"Very. He is considered the 'Alpha Natsu' in all the realities"

" _She says he's strong...that they are all stronger than that one woman...but I must see for myself"_ she concluded before a hardened looked overcame her eyes.

"I will order my division to not attack any of your. However, I have a request"

"What is it?" asked Scarlet as she studied this version.

"I wish to fight him. If he beats me, I will accompany you to Earthland and kill your dark mages. If he loses to me however, he will join my division"

"Seems fair to me" Dragneel responded as he walked up. Knightwalker thought he would stop at an appropriate distance,but the man was barely a foot away as he leaned in close...sniffing her.

 _"Is he...smelling me?"_

Taking a deep whiff of her natural scent, he noticed the many similarities between his knight and this woman. While Scarlet had a hint of strawberries mixed in with a heavy dose of steel, Knightwalker was slightly different. There was still the overwhelming smell of steel and metal, but it was mixed in with leather and hints of lime. Taking one last whiff as the woman took a few steps back, Natsu grinned at her.

"Oh yeah...your number six. No doubt about it..." he trailed off before Cana marched up and slapped him upside the head.

"Don't go sniffing women like some damn dog! Your freaking everybody out!" she scolded in a chastising tone at Natsu.

"Hehe. Natsu got in trouble..." Happy teased as the little cat rested on Erza's shoulders.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up you little furball" he commented as the Edo members looked on at the exceed in awe. Ignoring the strange looks to his little friend, he turned to Knightwalker. "Before we begin, a few rules. The first one is, no outside help. The second is no attacking after surrender. Once the fight is done, its done. Are these acceptable to you?"

"Yes" the huntress replied as her purple scarf fluttered in the wind behind her. Readying her spear, she was taken aback as the man's torso was covered in a bright light. Once it faded, she finally go a good look at the man's body. His torso was ripplnig with hard muscle, his washboard abs almost glinting in the sun. Nothing was overly bulgy or outlandish like some of the men she served with, but she could see that there was not a single ounce of fat on him. Then the female saw the scars. Numerous flaws in his skin told a story of war and death...suffering and blood. Knightwalker didn't realize it, but she was licking her lips as she studied this soldiers body of male perfection.

 _"Those scars...delicious..."_

Unknown to the two combatants, many of the women of Fairy Tail were looking upon this other version of Natsu as well, hints of lust and redness adorning many of their cheeks.

"Now that...that's a fucking man right there" Lucy Ashley commented before hitting Dragion on the top of his head. "WHY CAN"T YOU BE LIKE THAT!?" she roared in frustration before looking at this godly sight. Looking over to her left, she could see Levy and Juvia staring intently, practically eye-fucking the male as he did a few simple stretches.

"I'm sorry! I try my best!" the other Natsu wailed as the two finally took combat stances. Everybody had cleared a space for the combatants, Fairy Tail and Royal Knights alike as they waited for the start of the fight.

"Ugh...I can't believe he's doing this shit again..." Sam muttered before standing near Her team.

"You know he just does it half the time to annoy you girls, right?" Glenn told his fellow guild members.

"Whatever...HEY KNIGHTWALKER! KICK HIS ASS FOR BEING A DAMN IDIOT!" Sam shouted out to the huntress.

Smirking at the woman's words, the commander set out to do just that. Pointing her spear, the red head quickly fed magic into it as she leveled the weapon at the man.

"MELFORCE!" she cried out as a shockwave of pressurized air blasted toward Natsu. Crossing his arms in a block, he staggered slightly backwards as the air blast washed over him. Lowering his arms, he tilted his head to the side as the huntress stabbed the spear into the space he previously occupied.

"Good reflexes" she commented with slight praise before jumping back to her original starting point.

"Thanks. But lets see you dodge this..." Dragneel smirked before lighting his hands on fire. Forming two orbs of flames within the blink of an eye, he released them to his target.

"Shit!" Erza cursed before dodging to the side in a hard roll. The magical attacks missed, exploding harmlessly in the distance as fire washed over the desolate landscape. Coming to her feet, she ignored the dust and dirt on her uniform as she tried to level the spear once again. Unfortunately for her, Dragneel was already mere feet away. Pushing the weapon upwards with his left arm, he cocked his right back for a heavy haymaker. Knightwalkers eye's widened in realization as the fist landed across her face, staggering her back as she lost the grip on the Ten Commandments. Spitting out some fresh blood, she looked upon her opponent in anger as he simply tossed her pride and joy away, the long staff clattering to the ground far out of reach. _"DAMN! He managed to disarm me this easily! Nobody has ever done that!"_ her internal voice raged as he smirked at her.

"So...Ready to give up?"

"NEVER!" The huntress yelled out before charging forward. Faking a jab, her enemy started to commit before realizing his blunder as the woman's right fist connected with his jaw. The resounding crack echoed through the air, but was short lived as Dragneel fired off a heavy punch into her stomach. Spitting up some saliva mixed with blood as she doubled over, Erza grabbed his arm in a vice grip. Rolling backwards, she pulled Dragneel with her as she kicked him over her body. Hearing a loud 'Oooffph!" of expelled air, Knightwalker completed another roll before finding herself straddling his chest. Not giving him a chance to recover, she sent punch after punch into his face as her clenched fist connected with his flesh. Feeling both her hands grabbed by Dragneels, he looked at her in a cold stare before head-butting her, causing her vision to swim.

"Yeah..enough of that shit" he muttered before pushing her off and onto the ground. Wiping away the blood trickling down his chin, he spat out a bloody glob as the double of Erza climbed to her feet. Grasping her head while the ringing slowly faded, she couldn't help but smirk at this male before her.

"I must say...nobody has lasted this long against me"

"Yeah...your strong no doubt about it...But it's time to end this" Dragneel responded as he popped a kink in his neck.

"Oh...but this fight is finally getting FUN!" Knightwalker roared out, a slightly murderous gaze in her eyes. Running forward, She fired out a heavy kick to his side, but it was thwarted as he grabbed her limb. Holding it against his side, Natsu let loose with a heavy uppercut as his fist hit the woman right underneath her jaw. Letting the soldiers leg go, she staggered back, the renewed assault on her head causing dizziness. Feeling a another heavy blow to her abdominal's, she felt like throwing up before sinking to her knees. _"What...? But how? I've always been the strongest..."_ the red-head asked herself in confusion as she clutched her stomach. Looking up at the man, she could barely see him through the fuzziness of her vision as his fist crashed into her cranium one last time. Immediately blacking out, Erza Knightwalker was defeated in less than five minutes of combat with Natsu Dragneel.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he picked up the fallen woman as he cradled her in his arms like a new bride. Walking up to the Edolas mages, he looked Lucy right in the eye. "Do you have a place for the wounded to rest?"

"Yes. But what makes you think you can leave her here? She'll try to kill us the moment she wakes" the blonde asked with anger laced in her voice.

"She wont. Knightwalker gave her word as a soldier and she wont break it. I'm exactly the same way. Plus, there really isn't much you can do to stop me" he replied with cold eyes as he stared into the blondes soul. Gulping heavily, Ashley simply nodded before leading the way. _"Those eyes...so much blood and death..."_

Walking through the guild, she pointed to a room in the back as many of her guild mates followed her in along with several of the Royal soldiers. Giving an audible grunt as he walked past, Dragneel laid her down in one of the beds. Making sure nothing was broken, he gave a soft smile as he looked down at her face. _"I knew she was strong..."_

Closing the door behind him, he looked at the soldiers of the Second War Division. "Your commander has made a wager and lost. You have all witnessed what just two of us can do with our magic. I recommend that your second in command takes your force and patrol the southern border of you kingdom. I heard that there could be dangerous dark mages there..."

Gulping heavily, the captain knew that his men had no chance against such firepower as he studied the man with scars before him. "Of course! Thank you for the information"

"But if you let your commanders know, the dark mages would get away... I suggest you make haste and search for the rest of the day with no interruptions..." Dragneel replied as he studied the quivering man. Snapping a smart salute, he simply nodded before making a beeline for the flying beasts in their charge with the rest close behind. Within minutes they were gone, flying to the deep south as Sue simply chuckled.

"You had them scared shitless, Natsu. I could see the sweat forming on them"

"That was pretty funny. Kinda surprised you didn't fight harder though?" Sam mentioned as she leaned against the bar.

"Well I didn't want to break her bones, just wanted to test her...and what the hell was that cheering for Knightwalker crap?" The scarred man asked as he re-equipped his armor back on, much to the sadness of the females.

"I figured somebody should root for her? I mean she was going to lose the minute she accepted your wager" the brunette said with a shrug.

"Wait...you KNEW she was going to lose? Just how strong are you?" Levy asked the double of Natsu as he stood near a pillar in the middle of the hall. _"Unbelievable. He defeated the strongest soldier of the military in minutes and sent the remainder packing. Not to mention that pair over there wiped out the fourth with ease"_

"My boyfriend here can level a small city of maybe...thirty to forty thousand? The point is, he could've vaporized the whole attacking army with one blast"

"That's unbelievable.." Edo Cana let out before the earlier words caught up to her. "Wait...did you say boyfriend? As in your betrothed?"

"Jesus fucking christ your weird. Yes he's my boyfriend. And no, I have no plans on marrying him in the immediate future...but someday would be nice" Cana smiled with a small hint of blush adorning her cheeks.

"See? This is why your a bunch of candy-ass schoolgirls. You prance around looking good for Natsu and dream of wearing stupid dresses when all he cares about is your strength and your love for each other...not that I care about that..." Sam mumbled the last part.

"But Sam? I thought you said you loved him in the middle of the guild?" Happy asked before being lifted up by the mentioned woman.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? Everybody knows something was in the water to make me cry that day!" she roared while shaking the little cat. Watching the antics of his Sergeant, Glenn leaned in close to Mira before speaking in a low voice. "Sam took almost a year and a half to finally confess she loves Natsu. She doesn't like to be reminded about her 'moment of weakness' the male Gear concluded before Dragneel cleared his throat.

"Okay everybody listen up! I'm gonna be heading to the capitol to help my other comrades. Sam and Erza will stay here to make sure you guys stay safe...and to make sure Knightwalker doesn't do anything rash when she wakes up. I'll be taking the rest of my team with me. Now, do you have transportation?" he asked the gathered mages as Dragion stepped forward.

"I..I have my magical car in the garage. I can get you to the city within the hour"

"Good. Glenn, Sue, Cana...lets go. Hopefully we don't have to do anything and the others already beat this king Faust down" he simply said with a shrug. Watching the group move down a hallway to the back, Ashley couldn't help but growl in annoyance. _"I have to see how strong he is! If he can beat Knightwalker, this could be an opportunity of a life time!"_

"Grrr...Fuck it! I'm going too! Levy, you have the shop!" the busty blonde shouted over her shoulder before running down the hall. Un-noticed to her, Sam was giving a healthy glare into her back. _"Now why would she be interested in following at the last minute..."_

"So I know this is a very...unusual day, but we can tell you how we plan to help your world and how we already knew of Knightwalker" Erza asked the gathered members.

"That would be interesting!" Wendy cheered out as the busty blunette took a seat near Mira and Lisanna.

"Alright. It all stated when Dragneel got shot at Halvo Bay..."

* * *

 **Outskirts of the Royal City...**

The group of four mages and single exceed had not encountered a single misstep on their journey so far. When they had first emerged from the portal, the group had found themselves on a simple wooded path. Following the roadway, they had come across the bustling metropolis of the Royal City. The central spire extending far higher than the 'Magnolia Gate" back home. Proceeding into the outlying suburbs, they started to take note of their surroundings.

"Is this where you come from, Mystogan?" Wendy asked in awe as she looked at the many stores and shops.

"Yes. But it has been a very long time since I was banished" the man in the dark cloak replied as he walked next to Gajeel.

"Oh yeah...Levy said you were kicked out for trying to stop your father..pretty raw deal" the black haired male replied.

"It was. But we must get off this main road. While the three of us can blend in, Mira and Juvia are wanted dark mages here" he finished before indicating a side alley. Moving down the narrow pathway with discretion, the group walked past overflowing garbage dumpsters and other piles of refuse.

"Ugh...this is gross..." Mira complained as she felt something rotting brush against her arm.

"Juvia agrees. She will need a shower with Natsu after this"

"You do realize I'll be the one to spend some alone time with Natsu?" the white haired beauty relayed as they came to an intersection. Seeing it was clear, the five sprinted across before Juvia looked at Mira, annoyance in her eyes.

"Juvia is the superior lover. Natsu will choose her"

"Must be nice...living in such disillusion..." the beauty smirked back. The rainwoman was about to retort, but was silenced by the white cat.

"You two need to be quiet. We're trying to sneak and don't need to get caught because of your squabbling" Carla chastised while walking alongside Wendy. The comment from the cat surprisingly silenced the two women, the duo realizing the error of their ways as they continued to move through the alley-ways and side streets of the capital. For the next twenty minutes, the five walked in silence as they moved closer to the central palace.

"Doesn't really matter if your quiet or loud anyway..end of the road" Gajeel mentioned as the party emerged onto another main thoroughfare. Looking around, Mystogan could not see any adjoining alleys as the group of five tried to mix in with the throngs of people making their way about town. Moving with a large group of shoppers, the five walked past a side street that had several Royal Knights out on patrol. Strangely, a large, black cat-man seemed to lead them with a large sword strapped to his belt.

Pantherlily had found the day starting out pleasant, but that had quickly soured when he heard the latest reports from Knightwalker and Sugarboy. They had been closing in on Fairy Tail with their two divisions. That had been over an hour ago, and yet there had been no word. _"It is very unusual. Knightwalker would not be taken by those mages even with the strong hatred she has for Sugarboy and his men. She knows how to set aside grudges for the betterment of the kingdom. But ever since that latest report...nothing. Not a single message. Could they have failed somehow?"_ he thought to himself before recognizing two high value targets.

"HALT! You five!" he bellowed out as he saw several of his targets. Calling forth his men, they quickly surrounded them as the five got into combat stances.

 _"What is an exceed doing traveling with human's? And is that the reporter Gajeel? What is he doing with known criminals?"_ The commander of the first division thought before seeing a face he hadn't seen in years.

"J..Jellal? Prince Jellal!? Is that you!?" he exclaimed in wonder as he walked up, barely believing his eyes.

"It is me old friend. I see your in good health" the azure haired man replied with a small tug of his lips, his eyes betraying his emotions.

"Commander! We must apprehend these two dark mages! The fact that the former prince is traveling with them means he has sided with the enemy!" yelled out one soldier as he readied a short sword, electricity snapping across the blade.

"Yes...you are correct..." Pantherlily replied as he too pulled a blade free.

"Heh...Hey Mysty. Why don't you take the girls and keep moving toward the palace. I'll take care of the big guy here" Gajeel mentioned as he cracked his knuckles, a look of absolute delight coming across his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I have to fight Pantherlily and bring him home to Fairy Tail like they did in that other universe. What better time than now"

"Very well. Good luck Gajeel" the former prince replied before running off with the three women and small exceed in tow. The low level soldiers quickly gave chase, eliciting a small laugh from the dragon slayer.

"What's so funny? And what did you mean by 'other universe' Gajeel?"

"Oh. Just that Mira or Juvia could have killed your whole platoon with ease...like scary easily. As for the other universe, I was talking about the guild in 551-G. I guess they did this whole Edolas thing and you've been a member of my team there for a few months now? Honestly, Levy or Dragneel could explain in better. But basically, there are infinite you's and infinite me's" the male replied as he continued to stretch.

"I see...so this 'other' Pantherlily has joined Fairy Tail and went against the Royal Kingdom?"

"No. See. I'm from Earthland which is the opposite of Edolas. There are infinite versions of Earthland with their own versions of Edolas attached to them. Like right now our friends from universe 200-AB are fighting their own battle in that different version of Edolas"

"Fascinating..." the muscular exceed replied as he lowered his sword. "Tell me...what are your goals here?"

"Now why should I tell you? After all, your an enemy right now"

"That is true...And it doesn't pay to reveal your plans to the enemy. Very well. We will meet in a test of strength! The victor decided the fate of the vanquished!" Pantherlily roared out as he ran across the cobble-stone road, sword in hand.

"HELL YEAH! NOW WE"RE TALKING!" Gajeel yelled in excitement as he formed his right arm into a heavy blade. Meeting in a heavy clash, the dragon slayer could see the surprise and confusion crossing his opponents features.

"H...How is this possible?" the large exceed cried out as sparks skipped across their blades.

"Oh...didn't I mention...I'm a dragon slayer? I could literally eat your sword right now if I wanted" the man let out with a smirk as his opponent jumped back.

 _"Unbelievable...a man that can turn his limbs to metal..."_

"Better pay attention!" Redfox yelled out as he brought his blade down in a heavy, downward strike. The cracking and shearing of metal told Pantherlily his prized weapon broke as he tossed the useless hilt away. The object clattered to the ground near a certain black haired reporter who had joined the throngs of people watching the fight between this strange man and the commander of the first Division.

"So...Blades are useless against you. Very well. Then we will settle this with our own hands!" the black furred exceed relayed as the sword arm of his opponent disappeared. Rushing forward once more, the two combatants meet in a flurry of punches and kicks as the two grasped for dominance. For ten whole minutes they fought, exchanging blows on an almost equal basis as neither seemed to gain the upper hand.

Landing a heavy punch to Gajeel's solar plexus, Pantherlily let out a momentary smirk of victory before a spinning round-house kick smashed into his jaw. Staggering back, Lily slightly shook his head before unleashing a heavy uppercut into his opponents chin. Falling backwards, Gajeel was on his feet in moments as he spit out a rivulet of blood onto the street.

"Oh yeah...your one tough bastard..." Gajeel muttered in admiration, he body covered with several cuts and bruises.

'Likewise. You are quite formidable"

"Too bad we can't keep fighting all day" the man uttered as he ran forward, catching Lily's hands in his own as the two had another power struggle. Muscles straining while veins bulged, the giant cat did the only thing he could think of. Head butting Gajeel in one swift move, the man let out a soft groan before doing the same.

"Heh...Bet your gonna wake up with a headache after that one" the dragon slayer teased before the exceed tried to headbutt him again. Seeing the pain washing across the furry face, Gajeel struck forward with his skull once again. The sound of skull meeting skull filled the air as the onlookers began to worry. Releasing his grip from the blinding pain flashing before his eyes, Patherlily tried to regain his bearings. _"That was foolish...of course his head feels like a steel wall..."_

Not willing to give his opponent a chance to recover. Gajeel set out to finish off the fight. Landing a heavy blow to the commanders abdominal's, the cat doubled over spitting up some saliva mixed with a few specks of blood. Looking up with blurry eyes, Lily could see the fist flying to his face.

" _Looks like I lose..."_ were his final thoughts before the cold darkness of unconsciousness took hold.

Looking down at the exceed, Gajeel gasped for breath as he slowly lowered his extended arm. "Man...he was a tough opponent...but now I'll have the strongest Exceed in Fairy Tail! Take that Dragneel!" the man cheered before realization struck. "Oh shit! I still have to help the others!" Looking around, he didn't see any of the soldiers before sighing in annoyance. Bending down, he quickly picked up the unconscious commander in a fireman's carry. Making sure he was secure, Gajeel set off to the palace, ready to lend a hand.

* * *

 **The Royal Palace...**

"So. What makes you stupid girls think you can attack the palace? Especially when my division outnumbers you hundreds to your five?" Hughes asked Mirajane and the others as his soldiers surrounded them outside the palace gates. Even now, the Captain of the third war division couldn't believe his amazing luck. Some of the most wanted members of Fairy Tail had just strolled up to the gate, without a single care in the world. Add in the exiled prince, and this could become a very fortuitous catch for him.

Ignoring the snide comment about her intelligence, Mira simply pulled the large locust machete from her back. The blade had been a gift from Erza after all. While she could never reach the level of swordsmanship her friend/rival displayed, she had picked up many things over the years of sparring with the red-head. Planting the blade point down in front of her, she looked at the man with cold, hateful eyes.

"There's several reasons why your about to lose this fight. One. I am the Mirajane from Earthland...the same place that your bastard of a king has been trying to suck dry of magic without a care of who or what gets taken. Two. I have been in heavy combat against monsters far more dangerous than you or your men could possibly imagine. The third reason is what they call me back home..."

"Oh? And what's that? You know what? It doesn't matter. I think before your executed, me and my men will have a good time ravishing your body along with your blue haired friends" he smirked as the white haired woman's eyes gained unbelievable rage.

"Uh-oh...now he did it" mentioned Juvia as the woman stood near Mystogan, Wendy, and Carla.

"Did what?" asked the man as Mira slowly lifted her blade.

"Basically, this past summer Mira was captured by some really awful dark mages. They were going to gang rape her. Luckily Natsu showed up in time. But now...if any man threatens her with that, she gets really mad. Like murderously mad. This fool just signed the death warrants of every soldier under his command" Juvia said softly before resting a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder. Hearing the rainwoman's words, Mystogan called out to Hughes.

"Commander! Stand down before she kills you! You don't know the power of Earthland's mages!" Jellal shouted out, trying to lessen the bloodshed.

"It's too late Mystogan...he made his choice..." Mira uttered darkly as her body slowly transformed. Horns sprouting from her head while a tail extended from her back, her skin gained a demonic look as her fingers sharpened. Forming a ball of purple energy in her left hand, she fired it at a large group of soldiers, vaporizing them instantly as their last screams gave testament to the woman's power. Adjusting the wings on her back, she shot into the sky before powering up another blast of magic. Seeing several of the solders starting to flee, she pointed a hand down toward them.

"Die for your sins..." she whispered as the purple orb of magic slammed into a large concentration of fifty men. Bodies and severed limbs flew out from the epicenter, the carnage apparent as Hughes slowly sank to his knees. Feeling a fine mist kissing his skin, he reached a hand up to wipe it away. Looking at his fingers, they had come away bloody. _"She vaporized them...completely..."_

"Such...amazing power..." he whispered as the woman flew down to give chase. Watching as she stabbed one unfortunate man through the chest, he knew he couldn't look away as his whole command was slaughtered. The screams of panic...dying men...it was all around him as his force of five hundred soldiers was decimated. Mira was relentless as she hacked limbs and cleaved into necks, never letting up as blood splashed against her clothes. Hughes watched as a few lucky stragglers made their way into the palace, but knew that the few hundred royal guards remaining inside had no chance against such a force. Hearing a dull thud behind him, the commander of the third magical war division slowly looked over his shoulder at the approaching woman. Her clothes were coated with the blood of the fallen, the red stains fitting in nicely with her demonic features. Stopping before him, the man could feel her gaze boring down into his soul. Looking up into her eyes, he saw carnage and bloodshed beyond even Knightwalkers cold eyes.

"Tell me...have you ever carried out your threats against women?"

"I have..." Hughes said softly as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. _"I guess monsters like me do need to be killed eventually..."_

"At least your honest. I'll make it quick" Mira replied before pulling the blade back. Slashing forward, she decapitated the Third Division's commander in one fell swoop as his head came free. Rolling a few feet, it came to rest near the disemboweled body of one of his men.

"W...Was that really necessary?" Mystogan asked as he looked upon the fallen. Hundreds of broken bodies littered the landscape, the blood leaking from heinous wounds the man saw before looking back at the 'demon'

"Yes. You heard what they said. To be honest, I would be far more lenient if they just threatened my life" Mira replied before slowly changing back to her normal form. The squealing of tires nearby put the group on guard as a vehicle rounded the corner at the end of the street. Screeching to a stop mere feet away, six people emerged.

"Hey. We saw the explosions. Thought you could use some help...but looks like you took care of it" Dragneel mentioned as he walked up to his two other girlfriends.

"Holy shit! Is that Hughes!?" Ashley yelled out while pointing to the headless corpse.

"I guess?" Mira replied with a shrug as she cleaned the blade off with the dead man's clothing. Looking back, she saw a few faces missing. "So where are Erza and Sam?"

"Back with the rest of Fairy Tail with Knightwalker. Mainly to keep an eye on things though" Glenn mentioned before looking at Mystogan.

"So where is this damn machine? All these doubles running around gives me a headache"

"It's in the center of the palace...along with my father"

"You do realize he only gets one chance to surrender right? None of us are gonna risk him getting to that damn weaponized dragon of his' Cana simply said while the double of Jellal slowly nodded.

"I understand. Now let me lead the way" the azure male said out loud as he led the group through the large archway. Moving down the deserted hallways, not a single living soul could be seen as the mages moved further and further into the palace.

"I guess Mira really did scare them off" Wendy commented as she ran next to Dragion, the man giving her an odd look every now and then. _"This is insane! These Earthlander's have decimated whole divisions since they got here barely two hours ago! Then there's 'him'_ the pinkette thought as he studied his double running before him, his rifle cradled across his chest as he kept a healthy pace. _"sigh...why can't I be brave like that..."_

Continuing to move with her strange party, Lucy Ashley still couldn't believe the blood covered mess Mira was. _"I guess its true...she is from an opposite reality...but the real question is how to get Dragneel alone. A man like that doesn't come along everyday..."_ the blonde thought while watching the man stop at a corner before checking for threats.

"Juvia knows you've been watching her precious Natsu...she advises you to stay away..." the rain woman whispered into her ear.

"W..what? How did you know?" Lucy replied with a slight edge in her voice as she looked out the corner of her eye at the rainwoman.

"Juvia can tell. Many women back home have eyes for her precious Natsu. Now what to do with..."

"Juvia. We don't have time to mess around with your jealousy right now. We can deal with Lucy wanting to fuck me later so please pay attention" Dragneel scolded lightly as he moved up. Leaving the spluttering blonde behind, the rainwoman sped up to join her love. Spotting a few random soldiers, the men simply charged at the intruders. The silent slices of Cana's killing move ended them quickly as the deadly cards slit their throats with ease. Walking past the three dead corpses as blood pooled from the open wounds, the brunette stopped at a large door that ran almost twenty feet high.

"This is it. The throne room and Anima should be right past it" the cloaked man said softly.

"Jellal. We'll let you try to talk your father down, but don't take too long" the dragon-slayer commented before building up a large amount of magic in his hands. By now everybody had taken cover, trying to stay away from the sudden increase in heat. Reaching the size of a large beach-ball, Natsu unleashed it at the heavy stone door. The billowing dust and smoke filled the air as the entrance-way exploded inwards. Walking in, the twelve members including the two exceeds were face to face with the king and the remains of his personal guard.

"JELLAL! What is the meaning of this!? You were banished for a reason, you traitor!" Faust bellowed out as his eyes looked upon his banished son with the criminal dark mages.

"Father! Please stop what your doing! These mages from Earthland have discovered technologies that can help our kingdom! With their help, we can usher in a new golden age without the use of magic!"

"Preposterous! Magic is the only source of power this land will ever know!" the bearded man yelled out.

"Your wrong. My people developed without any sort of magic in our society. We invented computers, combustion engines, advanced medicines...even space flight" Glenn spoke up, hoping to sway the power mad king.

"Impossible..."

"No. It's not. The Seran's have developed on a completely different path than Earthland and Edolas" Dragneel replied as he cradled the large rifle in his hands.

 _"Could it be? No...they're lying. They wish me to step down to take all the magic for themselves. They're all enemies..."_ his crazed thoughts concluded before his mad eyes locked onto the pink haired man in armor.

"Capture them! We will harvest all the magic they have! Start with the pink haired man!" Faust ordered as a trooper with a crossbow fired at the target. The aim was off however as it headed straight for Cana, the woman not even knowing the danger she was in. Natsu did however as he roughly pushed her to the side, taking the deadly bolt meant for his beautiful card mage. Seeing her boyfriend fall backwards, Cana was at his side in an instant as she cradled his head in her lap. Tears forming in her eyes, she could see a few speckles of blood around the wound in his abdominal's as the shaft stuck out of his stomach.

"NATSU! Why did you do that?" she cried toward him as she stroked his face.

"Like I would let that bearded fucker take away my card mage" he smiled up at her with a groan of pain escaping his lips. Moment's later, Wendy was at his side with Happy and Carla. Looking up at the crying woman, Wendy gained her attention.

"CANA! I need you to hold him while Happy and Carla pull the arrow free. Once they do, I'll start healing him...it doesn't look to deep" the young woman told her companions. Nodding her head, Cana held him tight as the two exceeds did just that. Pulling the shaft free, blood soon started to leak out before Wendy started to wash her healing magic over the open wound, her face marked with concentration. Watching the whole transgression take place in the time frame of a minute, Juvia looked on the king with murderous rage in her eyes.

"Did you just try to kill Juvia's love!? YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS VILE ACT!" she screamed out as she started to march across the hall. Gathering her magic, she targeted the insane king as she uttered out her trademark move.

"Drain..."

Faust began screaming as the essence of life was forcibly pulled from his body, his hands quickly turning to husks as appendages started to crumble away, breaking off into dust.

"N...no...I...I..had all the power..." he let out in his last gasps before his body withered away to nothingness. Looking at all the gathered soldiers, Juvia looked at them as fear spread across their features.

'Lower your weapons! As the kings son, I am next in line for the throne. You will not attack my companions" the man stated as he marched across the hall.

"Bu...but sir! She just killed the king!" a random soldier yelled out as he held his sword at the ready.

"I realize that. But he attacked first. Plus...this one woman is more than capable of killing you all with ease. Now stand down" he finished with finality. Seeing the soldiers finally lower their weapons. Seeing the threat was over, he hurried over to Dragneel who was slowly sitting up.

"Ugh...can't believe I got shot by a shitty arrow..." he groaned out while slowly standing to his feet.

"Um...are you okay?" Dragion asked as the blood covered Mira checked the soldier for any new or missed wounds. _"He just got shot and this other version of Juvia just killed the king! I should be shaking in my boots from what this means, but I'm strangely calm..."_

"Heh. Wait til I let Sam and Erza know you got laid out by an arrow. Bet they won't let you live it down for weeks" Glenn smirked as Sue stood near his side.

"Oh kiss my ass, Parks" Natsu commented before looking down at Wendy. "Good job Wendy. Can't even tell I just got shot" he let out in a small smile before looking at Mystogan. "Hey, how about we go shut this thing down?"

"Yeah. It should be through here" Mystogan replied as he led Dragneel, Glenn, and Sue to the adjoining room. Walking in, the four could see a large machine thrumming with power as an adjoining control panel sat nearby. The machine proper stood nearly twenty feet tall and was covered with a purple metal as lines of clear tubing ran the height of the device. Walking over to the console, Jellal studied the interface for a few minutes before a small smile graced his lips.

"Well the good news is we wont have to destroy it. Also, if I reverse the properties we can drain all the magic from Edolas. This will cause difficulties for my people, but it's better than fighting over a dwindling resource over the next five years"

"So that's it? Seem's like the big guy could've done this all by himself?" Sue mentioned as she cocked a thumb toward Natsu.

"Pretty much. But once I activate it, everything with magic will be pulled to earthland. The exceeds, all the magical power in our homes and businesses...and you mages will be sucked through the reversal anima" Jellal finished as he looked at the others.

'That sounds like a giant pain in the ass. Let us portal back home before you pull the switch" Natsu finished before leaving the room. Spotting the rest of the group, he walked up to Happy.

"Hey little buddy. Looks like we're gonna be heading home soon" he smiled down at the little cat who was looking at the bolt covered with his blood.

"Really? Does that mean we can have a party for Edo Erza?"

"Eh...we'll see how she does the first day" he smiled at the cat before looking at his double and Lucy Ashley. "Hey, thanks for getting us to the city, Natsu. You got some sweet driving skills"

"Yeah...but I'm useless in a fight...I'm always so scared...How are you so fearless?" Dragion asked as he looked at his double. Sighing deeply, Dragneel rested his calloused palm on the pinkette's shoulders.

"Wanna know a secret? I'm always scared in a battle no matter who or what I'm fighting. Be it monsters, human's or whatever falls in between. I'm scared that I'll die and leave the women I love alone. I'm scared that some of them will fall in battle because I was too slow or weak. But...I take that fear and control it. I make sure that I fight to keep them safe...to keep my family and friends alive" he finished before looking down at Dragion. "Think you can do that?'

"I..I'll try..."

"No. You will do it. You will get stronger to keep Lucy and your guild safe from any and all threats. There is no middle ground for 'kind of' or 'maybe' ...do you understand?" as Dragneel's eyes hardened. Dragion was steeling his resolve as he looked at the scarred soldier.

"YES! I will get stronger!"

"Good" Dragneel smiled before looking at Lucy Ashley.

"We'll probably stop by in a day or so with what your kingdom needs to start rebuilding" he finished before pulling a familiar portal gun from his pocket dimension. Looking over his shoulder as the spinning vortex spun nearby, Natsu eyed Jellal. "You know...it's kinda nice meeting a Jellal that isn't a murderous psychopath. Just make sure to lead them right...and I guess you can visit sometime if you want" he replied before walking through the portal, following his group home.

" _What a fucking man..."_ Lucy Ashley thought as she looked at her guild mate. "Well come on pinky. Might as well head home for now..."

* * *

 **With Edolas Fairy Tail...**

"I see. Thank you for informing us Levy" Erza replied as the comm window quickly shut. Looking over at Sam, the brunette was still keeping watch over the unconscious form of Knightwalker who was simply propped up against a support pillar. Many of the mages still kept a wide berth from the woman, fearing her wrath even now. The past hour the entire guild had listened to Scarlet's tale of how their own Levy was cast into a parallel universe with the events of Edolas already concluded months before.

"I still can't believe there's infinite versions of me" Grey mentioned as he wrapped himself in another coat.

"What I can't get over is how you even wear that much clothing. We had to beat our Grey to keep his damn pants on...that damn ice block" Sam muttered before rising to her feet. Looking over at Wendy, the Sergeant let out a smirk as she studied the parallel. "You know...its kinda cool to see what a knockout Wendy becomes in a few years. Those poor boys will be in for a rude awakening when she kicks their asses. But hey, it should be safe now for your guild. Juv took down Faust and Jellal's in charge now. Two of the magical divisions have been wiped out and the others are scattered to the wind. Frankly put, you'll all be light mages again in a day or two tops"

"I still can't believe how much you accomplished in a few hours here" the busty blunette replied as she sat with Lisanna and Mira. Seeing the annoyed look crossing Scarlet's features, Lisanna voiced her concern.

"Is something wrong Erza?"

"Yeah...I DIDN"T GET TO DO ANYTHING! I was at least hoping to battle my double in an epic showdown of arms and female strength, but that boyfriend of mine had to steal the fight! I didn't even get a chance to fight a lowly soldier! Then Mira said all the Strawberry cheesecake was gone..." the woman trailed off as Sam promptly swung the double over her shoulder.

"Stow the shit, Erza. Your a fucking Gear so start acting like it" the brunette commented as a swirling blue vortex appeared before them. "Unbelievable...complaining about fucking dessert..." Sam trailed off as she walked through with the huntress slung over her shoulder.

"Is...that your universe?" asked Juvia as she studied the woman in armor. _"These mages are insane! She was freaking out over dessert? But she's lucky to have that strong Natsu at her side..."_

"The portal leads there, yes. And soon, you'll be able to do the same. Maybe a few of you could visit us in a few days? I just hope Grey is wearing pants then..." Erza muttered before waving a goodbye, her form disappearing into the swirling blue vortex as it snapped shut.

"This day...just changed the history of Edolas...and all because of a few people... I just can't wait to get a look at all the technology that other Levy was telling me about" the short woman mentioned.

"Well since this is a day to remember...lets have a party!" shouted out Bisca as the guild let out a cheer, the threat of attack lifted from their heads for the first time in years...

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

"Well that was certainly interesting. Never get to do anything with your squad, Glenn" Sue commented as the assembled mages gathered in the hall. Sam had already transferred the passed out woman to a new bed in the infirmary before rejoining the group near some tables.

"Well most stuff with my squad deals in killing locust, but yeah...this was pretty awesome" the asian man replied as Levy stood on top of the bar. "Alright you bastards! Listen up! I just received word that our friends in 200-AB were successful in their own mission. Not only did they topple a king and bring their own Knightwalker back, but they found their Lisanna safe and sound! Although...I guess it was weird in Edolas since the last two years there were two Lisanna's...hmmm...anyway! I'll be dropping off a bunch of research and technology manuals for our Edolas doubles hopefully by tomorrow. I'm also pleased to report that Natsu was the only casualty, taking a crossbow bolt like a little bitch" the short woman smirked as she teased her friend.

"HEY! It was to keep Cana safe!" the bunt of Levy's joke shot out in mock anger as Grey came sauntering up.

"So...how does it feel to be a little bitch?"

"I could fuck the double of your girlfriend right now if I wanted to...so how does if feel to be lamer than that...ice princess?" Natsu smirked knowingly as his rival glared daggers.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! No way your screwing that blonde bimbo! I may be relaxed about everything in this relationship, but I"m not having you smell like blonde skank!" Sam roared before looking at the other girls in the harem. "We're establishing rules right now! Who knows what kind of bitch could sink her claws into him if we weren't around!?" the female gear yelled before grabbing the man by the collar and started to drag him across the hall.

"And where do you think your going after saying all that shit about another Lucy?" the celestial mage responded hotly.

"We can fight later blondie. Right now me and the others need to hammer out some rules for this fire bastard" Sam replied over her shoulder as Cana gave a small wave. "See you later Luce! Hope we can get drinks tonight!"

"Don't I get a say in this stupid shit?" Natsu asked as Mira slapped him upside the head.

"NO! Sam's right! If we're not careful, you'll impregnate half of the multiverse!"

"Indeed. I've already heard rumors of several fan girls of Natsu in town...this must be addressed"

"Plus if another woman bears Natsu's first child, Juvia will be devastated!"

Watching the group of six leave, Happy sat on Milliana's lap as he watched his father leave into the sunny winter's day. "I must say...I don't think I've ever seen Sam show signs of jealousy before.." the cat girl replied as she stroked Happy's head.

"Your right. But I like to think she's doing much better these days. Remember how cold she was when she first joined?" Alzack asked Bisca who let out a simple nod. Looking over, she could see Wendy treating herself to a slice of blueberry cheesecake as she sat with Carla, talking about the whole day in Edolas.

"You know Alzack...I have a feeling we're forgetting something..." the gun mage replied as she placed a finger on her chin while crossing another arm under her impressive bust, the woman deep in thought.

* * *

 **Edolas..**

"What the hell is that thing!?" Gajeel cried out as he ran with Pantherlily down the street as men and women ran around in panic. A massive vortex hung in the air behind them, swallowing up the strands of magical power into its gaping maw. All the Exceeds had fallen victim to this monstrosity, the tiny cat's no match for its pull as more and more magic flowed into the crack in the sky.

"I don't know! But we will not fall victim to this!" Lily exclaimed before feeling his feet leave the ground. Starting to float above the sidewalk, the giant soldier was worried for his future existence before feeling a hand clasp his in an iron grip.

'I Gotcha! Don't let go!" the dragon-slayer bellowed as he planted his feet into the street, trying to create friction as his companion was being lifted higher. _"No way am I losing my new friend to this...thing!"_ his thoughts raged in determination as he pulled with all his might.

"GAJEEL! LOOK!"

Following the pointing finger, the black haired man looked down to see that he too, was in fact floating above the street now. Looking up, their speed was increasing as the duo hurtled through the air toward the billowing vortex of purple energy.

"SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" the two yelled out in fear and panic as they were swallowed whole, their destination unknown...

* * *

 **Magnolia. A few minutes later.**

 **"** Ughh...what the hell happened?" Pantherlily asked as he slowly stood up, brushing off the snow from his body. Looking down, panic filled his eyes as he realized his now short stature. "What happened to my body!?" the former captain cried out as Gajeel staggered out from behind a boarded up store. Ignoring the cat for now, the male took in his surrounding within moments. The familiar cathedral to the west, the massive Magnolia Gate to the south with the statue of Natsu and Juvia a few blocks away...and finally the familiar guild directly north of them.

"No way...we're back in Magnolia?" he mentioned casually as several citizens gave them odd looks.

"Where?"

"It's the town I live in. We're back in my universe...but how?" he asked himself before looking at his companion. "Come on. I bet Levy will know what happened with that big portal and with what happened to your body" he instructed as they started to walk down the snowy streets past numerous stores and homes.

"Will she be able to help us?"

"She pretty damn smart. Her and Natsu could explain it"

"Natsu Dragion? The coward?" Lily asked as he walked along the snow covered sidewalks. Hearing a sharp bark of laughter from his partner, the exceed looked up in confusion.

"Yeah...He's Natsu Dragneel here. Also he's one of the bravest men I know. But we'll get you up to speed on all this stuff in a day or so" Gajeel mentioned as he pushed the guild hall doors open. Inside the guild, members were laughing and joking while eating healthy meals. Lisanna and Kinana were bustling about serving tables as Levy talked with Grey and Lucy. Bisca and Alzack were nearby, thinking about taking a job tomorrow. Near the bar, Makarov was enjoying a frothing beer as he tried to oogle some of the busty girls.

"HEY! What the hell was with leaving me in Edolas!? I got sucked into some giant sky-vortex!" the dragonslayer roared as the guild stopped dead in their tracks.

'Well if you had listened during my briefing instead of taking a nap, you would know that was the anima! It was completely harmless when set in reverse! It's how the 551-G's got home in their reality! But your scrap-filled brain couldn't remember that!" the short woman yelled from her table as she stood up from her seat.

"Who's brain is scrap-filled you little runt!?" Gajeel shot back as the black exceed watched in curiosity.

"What did you say about my hair!?" Levy roared before jumping off the table. Starting to run across the hall, she was about to start a fight with the dragon slayer before a brown haired girl collided with him first.

 _"I don't believe he mentioned her hair at all..."_ as the black furred creature watched the crazy scene.

"AHHHHH! Gajeel! Your back!" Millianna cried with joy as she hugged the man she not so secretly liked. Straddling the man, she rubbed her face against his lovingly as the man tried to struggle against the insane female. Millianna finally opened her eyes after a minute of hugging, her fake ears twitching on top of her head as she finally spotted Pantherlily.

'Kitty" she simply said before lunging forward and scooping up the exceed. Twirling him through the air, a look of absolute bliss crossed her face. "Is he for me Gajee? He's so cute!"

"Please put me down miss. I am an officer in the Royal army and this is most uncomfortable"

"OH MY GOD! HE TALKS TOO!" she cried before clasping the cat in a large hug. Finally releasing the feline after a minute, she spun on Gajeel. 'Now we can finally form our team! What's his name?" she asked as the exceed finally wormed his way out of the unbalanced girls grasp. Jumping to the floor, he activated his magic as his body instantly transformed into his hulking form that towered over the shorter woman.

"It's Pantherlily. And I don't appreciate being hauled around like a everyday housecat" he said with iron in his voice while looking down at Milliana.

"Steel Panther...our team name is Steel Panther" she whispered in awe while the dragon slayer rubbed his head sheepishly. "I guess that's okay..."

"Yes! I'll go pick out a job right now!" she cheered before heading to the request board, leaving the two standing near the doorway.

"Yeah...sorry about her. She was a slave locked in a tower for almost half her life and cats were really the only thing to bring her happiness there. She's one of a handful of survivors"

"I see...that is very unfortunate...but she seems to be a very kind person even now" the large cat commented as his companion nodded.

"Millianna is. I just try to keep her out of trouble"

"That's because you liiiikeee her" teased Lisanna as she walked up with a guild stamp, a smile on her face. Seeing the dragon slayer turn away with a huff and a slight dusting of the cheeks, the youngest Strauss sister looked at Panterlily.

"So how about it? Wanna join our guild? We're going to ask Knightwalker when she wakes up too"

"Captain Knightwalker is here as well!?"

"She is. But she got her ass kicked by Natsu. Still knocked out in the infirmary"

"I see... I would like to wait for my comrade to wake before making my decision"

"Fair enough" Lisanna said with a shrug before walking back behind the counter to join Kinana.

 _"Unbelievable! Erza was taken down by these mages as well? She is one of the strongest warriors in the kingdom! Perhaps there is more to these men and women than meets the eye..."_ he thought as the crazy girl returned, waving a sheet of paper to assist in the building of new homes to the east of the city.

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

Erza Knightwalker woke with a groan, her eyes fluttering open as she took in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was fighting that scarred Natsu and losing before fading into oblivion. Pushing her recent loss to the back of her mind, she swung her legs off the bed as she continued to look around the room.

"It appears this is a room for healing..." she muttered before the door swung open and a familiar brown haired woman walked in.

"Ah good. Your awake. How you feeling?"

"Your name is...Sam correct? Where am I?' asked the red head as she finally stood up as she clamped down on the pain from her bruises.

"Yup. That's me. As for where you are, your in the Fairy Tail guild hall in Earthland"

"Those...weaklings? With their professions of friendship and love? I have no need for such weakness in my life"

"Yeah...it does get pretty annoying sometimes with all that mushy crap flying around. Don't even get me started on some of the women here! Always prancing around in skirts and dresses trying to show off their breasts or how cute they look. Load of fucking garbage if you ask me. Give me a tank-top, cargo pants, and my fucking combat boots any day of the week" she finished as Erza slowly nodded her head.

"So am I a prisoner here?"

"Nah. Natsu is actually hoping you'll join our guild. Then the three of us can go kill some evil mother-fuckers" Sam said with a hint of a smile.

"Why would I join your guild? As far as I know, I could go off and kill them myself without even having to join your mages"

"Cause despite how weird or fucking annoying they can be sometimes, this guild is the strongest Fairy Tail...in all the realities. Plus..." she trailed off before bursting forward. Powering up a blast of her 'Phoenix Fire' in her right hand, she pointed it straight at Knightwalkers face as beads of sweat started to pour down the skin. The crackling ball of red magic was covered in small bolts of electricity as she gulped heavily.

"S...such power..." the huntress trailed off as she felt the overwhelming killing intent from this simple orb of magic no larger than an apple. Gulping heavily, she looked past it into Sam's eyes. _'Her eyes...they're just like mine..."_

 _"_ Just so you understand. There are dark mages stronger than me in this universe. Even with all my military training and the countless battles I've been in, there are still magical missions I can't undertake without Dragneel, Scarlet, or the other high class mages accompanying me. The strength of my boyfriend is so great he can destroy a small city with one attack. So...still think we're a bunch of fucking weaklings?"

Erza couldn't deny it. There was no way she could defeat such a woman with this much magical power. Add to the fact that there are mages even more powerful than her and she knew there was nothing she could do. Then she remembered how two of them had defeated the entire fourth division with ease earlier in the day.

"No..."

Feeling the heat finally ebb away, Erza slowly blinked before Sam turned and walked to the door. "Well come on. Can't stand there all day" Following the woman's footsteps, the Fairy Hunter braced herself for hostility as she walked out into the hall. There was none directed her way as several of the mages glanced at her, but paid the woman no mind as they continued with their own little conversations. Moving past numerous tables, she found it odd that earlier today she was trying to kill these mages..or at least their doubles. But it's like they didn't even care...that's when she spotted her double talking with a familiar face. Walking over, she stopped before Pantherlily and Scarlet.

"Ah good. Your finally awake. I was telling your friend here about some of the responsibilities and benefits of our guild" Scarlet commented as she looked at her twin.

"I see..." she trailed off before looking at the giant Exceed.

"They have been quite accommodating. I have been offered a position in their ranks, but thought it best to wait for you"

"Thanks. Sam displayed her power to convince me" she trailed off before spotting...Levy if she remembered correctly.

"You two. Do you plan on joining our guild?" asked the short woman with a facial scar.

"I intend to. It seems the best way to get stronger...I am at a severe disadvantage with most of you even if I had my spear"

"Same here. My physical strength wasn't enough to defeat even one of your mages"

"Well you need to learn about some shit first...namely our most hated enemy. Now follow me" the short woman commanded before leading them from the hall. Stepping out into the blistering cold, Erza could feel a tint of jealousy at the shorter mage in the heavy, yellow jacket.

'You could've warned me it was freezing outside" she muttered while falling into step behind the blunette.

"You'll be fine. It's only a few minutes away" Levy shot over her shoulder as the two walked up a short road to a multi-story dormitory. Walking inside a few minutes later, the trio walked up the stairs before entering a room near the end of a hallway. Walking inside, Levy indicated two seats as she grabbed a magical orb labeled 'Sera' Seeing the two already seated, she turned to face them. "This is recordings of every single battle that Sam and her squad has fought through since we found Natsu over a year and a half ago. Most of it has taken place in her home universe, but a big one was fought here as well this past summer. This war we help the Seran's fight is unparalleled destruction and genocide you could never imagine back home. I've even taken recording's of 'Day One' and 'Hammer Day.' If you find the need to pause it, the word is 'Rise' Once your done...come back to the hall and give us your answer then" the short woman finished before setting the glowing object down after powering it up. Walking to the door, she paused before looking at them with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the new nightmares your going to get from this..." she finished before walking out. Moments later, the duo were transported to a large, bustling city that appeared far more technologically advanced than their own. Staying silent, the two began to wonder what was supposed to happen before a large intersection collapsed inwards on itself. Large limbs shot out of the ground before what could only be described as a giant arachnid with rows upon rows or razor sharp teeth rose from the earth. It was not alone as several humanoid monsters with beady, yellow eyes and gray skin climbed out as well. Immediately the monsters started firing, killing any humans they could see. Men, women, children...it didn't matter to them as the abominations continued to kill amonst the screams of the wounded and dying...

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Erza and Pantherlily were walking to the hall almost in a trance after watching what could only be described as a war of genocide. The woman's hands were shaking, not from the cold, but from what she had just learned.

"Th...that was madness...I've never dreamed such vileness and horrors could even exist..." she finally voiced out, her words cracking. _"Whole continents! GONE! BILLIONS DEAD! Orbital firestorms brought forth in an effort to stop subterranean monsters... And Echo squad! They could've killed all of us with ease..."_

 _"_ Yes...these mages are far more deadly and battle hardened than any soldier I've ever met..." Lily replied as he walked in the snow, his tiny foot steps in stride. Approaching the guild doors, they pushed them open before walking in and closing them behind them. Seeing the numerous mages, the duo could see them cast in a whole new light.

" _The atrocities they've witnessed...And my double...the horrors she's had to commit with her own hands"_ the huntress thought before looking into the steady eyes of Natsu Dragneel. He was flanked by Mira and Juvia as he stared into her soul form his seat.

 _"His eyes...so much death and suffering...the blood and carnage... He could've killed me whenever he pleased if I angered him in the slightest...they truly are the strongest!"_ she concluded before sinking to her knees. Bracing her palms against the wooden floor, Erza could feel tears trickling down her face at the nightmares these men and women had witnessed.

"Please...please let us help you kill these monsters. I've done bad things in my life...but these...these abominations need to cease to exist! Them and all the vile, evil beings you've encountered throughout the realities!" the red-head shouted out before feeling a few footsteps approaching. Looking up, she saw Samantha Bryne standing there with her Ten Commandments clasped in her right hand. The spear was standing vertically next to the woman who gave a knowing grin.

"If your gonna be killing evil, your gonna need a weapon. I think this should do for now" Sam replied as Knightwalker slowly stood and took her weapon back. "Welcome to Fairy Tail you two" she finished as the red-head let out a small smile.

"SWEET! NOW WE CAN DRINK!" cheered out Cana the whole guild erupted into cheers.

"Wait...what?" Knightwalker asked in shock as the numerous mages started to laugh, drink alcohol, and enjoy healthy food. The sounds of joyous conversation filled the air as the mages celebrated with their own little groups or completely intermingled. _"They're...happy someone like me is joining?_ " she asked herself as Milliannna pulled Pantherlily away to celebrate with Gajeel and some of the other members.

"It's a tradition" Mira smirked before pressing a frothing mug of beer into the stunned woman's hands. Taking a sip of her own, she gave a smirk at this version of Erza who took a small drink.

"Now come on, I'll show you around the hall. You can probably leave the spear near the bar though" the white haired woman said while the huntress complied. A minute later her hand was free of her weapon as she slowly followed Mira through the hall. It was a whirlwind of names and people. She met the counterparts of Lucy and Grey, the woman surprisingly like the other blonde. The introduction to Wendy Marvell was interesting, the young woman gushing about how awesome Sam was with her training. The Thunder Legion seemed friendly enough, but she found it odd how Elfman called her 'manly' despite her obvious female form. This was the tour she was on as she was shown the game room in the basement, the pool table taken over by Macao and Wakaba as Warren played darts with Romero, the young man spending time with his father and friends. Next, Mira showed her the small armory in the back, the woman explaining that all the weapons were of Seran manufacturing. Lastly, they stopped near a wall that had numerous pictures of the mages.

"And lastly, Cana's wall of madness. I think over half of these have Sam in them though.." the woman replied as Knightwalker took another drink from her mug.

"I believe you are right. She does seem to be in many of them" she voiced out while looking at several of the pictures. One had Sam and Lucy locked in an arm wrestling match, the two battling for supremacy. Another had her standing over the beaten forms of several men in the hall, a scowl on her face as the remains of food rested in her hair. Tracking her eyes left, she saw another of the woman in a blue skirt and white vest as she powered up two orbs of magic. The fury on Sam's face was evident as many mages were seen trying to flee the furious woman.

"You know...you two are alot alike. Both have strong military bearings...no families growing up. You both had to use your wits and strength to survive. To be honest, she might see a kindred spirit within you" Mira trailed off before pointing at one particular picture. The photo displayed Sam and Lucy in a kiss near a tree glistening with decorations. "This was taken only last week. The two of them thought they could get the other to back down, hehe. But instead they beat the crap out of each other. Poor Wendy worked so hard all the decorations too" the woman chuckled as Erza looked at the next picture. It was Lucy holding Sam in a stranglehold of tinsel, the two standing among the wreckage of holiday decorations.

"Hey MJ! Quit hogging the new girl!" Natsu cheered out as the man shared a couple large pizzas with Sam and his girlfriends. Levy and Wendy were having some too as the three exceeds talked among themselves nearby. Walking over, the woman scooted in next to Cana while Knightwalker sat next to her double and Wendy. Seeing a few slices pushed toward her on a plate, the huntress looked at the young girl next to her in confusion.

"What is it?"

"It's pizza miss Knightwalker! It's really good!" the blunette said with a smile before taking a small bite. Observing the actions of the others, the redhead took a bite and slowly chewed. Her eyes shot open in amazement, the flavors of sauce, cheese, and meat hitting her taste buds at once.

"A..Amazing! I've never tasted such food before!" she said loudly before taking another bite.

"Glad you like it. Natsu made everything here while you were on your little tour with Mira" Scarlet replied as she took a bite from a cheesy breadstick.

'I see..the meal is very good. Thank you" she replied as Sam simply scoffed.

"You don't need to be so formal. Relax for once and enjoy yourself" the brunette replied before taking a gulp of her beer.

"I...will try to enjoy myself" she told the woman across from her. Nodding her head, the woman let out a smile before looking at Juvia, the busty rainwoman sitting on the other side of Erza. "Hey. Remember when we all switched bodies?"

"Juvia remembers that day! She was in Natsu's wonderful body! She could feel the strength and power..." the woman said whistfully as she hugged herself.

"Don't forget you and Lucy switched then promptly stripped down in the middle of the hall before starting to fight!" Mira let out with a chuckle. Looking over, she could see Knightwalker trying not to find amusement with the stories as the mages continued to talk and laugh, sharing many strange and pleasant memories with the woman as they continued to drink and party late into the night...

* * *

 **8:07 A.M. The next morning...**

Erza Knightwalker's eyes slowly fluttered open as sleep finally left her. The beam of sunlight poking through the window had hit her directly, causing the early rise as she slowly sat up. Looking around, the woman could see she was in a living room with fine furniture with a fireplace at the end of the room. A scaly scarf was draped above it, but this was of little concern to her. Looking further around, she could see the slumbering forms of Bisca and Levy cuddled together as a half-filled bottle of rum rested nearby, the contents spilling onto the hardwood floor. Rising up, Erza ignored them as she started to explore the house. Walking past the staircase in the foyer, she could only see a few closed doors on the second level before continuing on. Finding herself in the kitchen,she found herself at a junction for two hallways. One led to the left further into the house while the other to the right ended after twenty feet. Choosing right, she passed through the doorway as the sound of light machinery reached her ears. Erza had stepped into a large garage with many different tools, hoists, and manufacturing presses.

"Oh hey, your awake" Natsu simply said as he sat as his work bench with Happy sitting nearby. Walking over, she saw a long rifle being worked on with parts of a dis-assembled scope sitting nearby. A pile of blueprints sat to his right as her curiosity took over.

"What are you working on?" as she picked up some of the blueprints. _"Re-equip amplifier? I.V.D. vehicle jack? Jupiter Tanks? Lacrima Scorcher?"_ she said to herself as she continued to read off the names.

"Natsu's working on a special gun for Bisca! It's her christmas gift since Natsu was really hurt at the time" Happy said out loud as he handed his father a small screwdriver.

"Oh? Is this one of those Seran weapons?" she asked as she took a seat on a nearby stool.

"Sure is. I'm increasing the bullet capacity from four to five and making a high-focus scope" he replied evenly before pointing to a wall nearby covered with guns. "If you want, you can pick out a gun for yourself? Then maybe we can head into the city and get you some clothes...unless you prefer only having a single outfit"

Erza scowled. Well she had been thrown out of sorts by the videos from the Seran/locust war, she figured it was a momentary lapse in weakness as she glared at the man.

"Okay, what gives. Why the hell are you all being so damn nice to me! I was the 'Fairy Hunter!' I know you and your friends have witnessed genocide beyond belief, but that just means you should hate me! Not trying to give me weapons and take me shopping!" she ranted as the man turned toward her, his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Your right. you were the Fairy Hunter. You've killed many people including versions of Laxus, Gildarts, and a few others...not to mention other guilds in Edolas. But I can easily look past that since I have more blood on my hands. Same with Scarlet, MJ, and many of the others. But do you want to know the main reason why we brought you here? Why I seeked you out in the first place?"

"Why?" she asked coldly, her arms crossed under her chest.

"Because you **_are_** the sixth mate for me. I'm a dragon slayer...a prince in fact. But one thing that I desire is strong, independent women. I want them to fight! To be ready to kill their enemies with me at their side! I will not accept a weak woman that can't fight her own battles"

"Grrr...so what!? You expect me to become some doting housewife ready to pop out fucking kids! I'm not some fucking weakling bitch that needs to prance around with an apron cooking while waiting for her man to get home!" she snarled out as the man started to chuckle.

"Oh yeah...that's the kind of fire I like..." he smirked as Happy giggled.

"She acts just like Sam!" as the little cat continued to laugh while sitting on the bench. Looking away with a snarl on her face, Erza soon felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Natsu looking intently at her.

"I don't want you to change who you are. Your a warrior...a soldier...a killer. All I ask is that help us kill our enemies. Plus who knows? You might want to sleep with me someday" he smirked knowingly as the woman scoffed.

"The only way that will happen is if I will it to happen. I won't fall for your tricks of seduction like those other girls in your house"

"Heh. That's all I ask. Now how about we head out to get you some clothes...and maybe some breakfast?" he asked as the woman's stomach grumbled.

"Fine..." Knightwalker relented as the trio headed to the large truck at the far end. Climbing in as her companions did the same, she couldn't help but be impressed by the vehicle as the garage door slid open. Natsu and Happy were soon in as well, the truck rumbling to life as the man started to drive down the snowy covered road. Looking out the window, she watched the landscape drift by as the wooded forest became snow covered buildings. Minutes passed in silence, the female not interested in idle small talk as Natsu finally parked at the side of a busy road. Getting out, she realized they were in some sort of shopping district as Natsu led the way to a pancake house with Happy flying nearby.

"Here. We can get some breakfast" he simply told her before the duo walked in. An hour later they were coming back out, their bellies fortified with food as she started to follow him down the street. Soon they were walking into a women's clothing store...well Erza did. Natsu elected to stay outside with Happy as she cocked a confused eyebrow at him in the doorway

"I hate shopping. I'm only doing this because you have one thing to wear" he finished before handing her several hundred thousand bills worth of jewel. Taking the strange currency, she simply shrugged before walking inside. Most of the items were dresses or women's winter fashion, which she dismissed immediately. Moving further into the store, she finally started seeing things she could stomach wearing. Grabbing several pairs of black cargo pants along with numerous scarlet tank tops, she headed to the dressing room. Pausing at a rack for lingerie, she grabbed those too for her large assets. "Yeah...I have nothing here except my spear. Sickens me I have to rely on the kindness of others" she told herself before starting to change in one of the rooms. She found the tank-top to be a perfect fit, hugging her breasts quite nicely as she let out a knowing smile. "I have to admit though...for a man that has seen evil incarnate, he can be thoughtful...at least he doesn't sit out there cheering women on for what they shop for..." she finished before stepping out of the stall fifteen minutes later. Spotting a black leather jacket about her size, Erza grabbed that too before heading to the register. Spotting a few novels that caught her eye, she grabbed the first two volumes of 'The Lustful Fire Knight" before placing everything on the counter. _"I'm supposed to be in a harem...but I don't know anything about romance. Perhaps these books can help?"_ she concluded before looking at the cashier.

"I wish to purchase these items" Erza simply said as she handed the money over. Watching the cashier take the currency, Knightwalker simply observed the transaction as she tried to learn more of this new universe. Minutes later she was walking out with her bags in hand, her new jacket wrapped around her torso as it kept the cold at bay.

"Not bad. Only took you twenty minutes" Natsu commented as Happy built a small snow-cat nearby.

"I pride myself on my efficiency" Knightwalker stated as the trio was soon heading toward the guild in the packhorse, the heavy vehicle familiar to many natives of Magnolia. Walking into the hall, Natsu noted it wasn't a disaster area for once as Knightwalker decided to go change into her new outfit, figuring she bought them for a reason. Already, several mages were in the hall enjoying breakfast as Natsu walked over to his girlfriends.

"Yo Dragnell! We missed you at breakfast!" Sam let out as a box rested near her feet.

"Yeah. Took Knightwalker to get some clothes and pancakes. Can't have her walking around in the same clothes day to day" he finished before sitting down next to the brunette. Cana was up in a flash, switching spots as she planted her finely shaped buttocks next to Natsu before sticking her tongue out at Juvia. Slowly clenching her fists, the rainwoman glared at the cardmage as her eye slowly twitched.

"Juvia believes that was her spot..." she muttered darkly as Cana planted a kiss on Natsu's cheek, teasing the blue haired mage.

"Sorry blue. You snooze you lose"

Chuckling at the antics of his girls, they were soon joined by Knightwalker as she sat down in her new attire next to Scarlet. Pulling her new novel from her back pocket, the huntress started to read as Mira leaned in closer.

"You do realize your reading a smut novel in the middle of the guild, right?"

"I'm well aware. But if I'm going to be in a harem with all of you bimbo's, I should learn about this romance stuff? Like this part here? Why would the man bring her dead flowers?" the red-head indicated a certain passage with her finger.

"That's a romantic gesture. Most women like flowers cause they smell nice" Scarlet replied as her double nodded in understanding. Looking up at Sam, she pointed to another passage. "Have you participated in one of these...picnics?"

'No...what are they?" asked the Sergeant as Mira simply slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Talk about the blind leading the blind..." the Strauss woman uttered out before looking at the two. "It's a lunch date outside...usually in spring and summer...which Natsu hasn't taken me on!"

"What do you want from me? It's freezing outside and you know I'm not good with all that romance crap anyway" he said with a wave before snapping his fingers. "Hey Knightwalker. Have you decided on a guild stamp yet?"

"That's right! We still have to make you official!" Mira said loudly before running to the bar. Returning later, she looked at the scarlet woman. "Where and what color?"

"Crimson. Right shoulder" she simply replied before going back to the book in her hands. _'Interesting...apparently its common practice to have sex after a picnic..._ "she concluded, barely feeling the guild stamp as her membership became official.

"Wow Miss Knightwalker! Now your a member like me!" cheered out Wendy as she came over with Carla.

'I suppose so...tell me Wendy. Are you fond of these novels?" asked the woman as she presented a exceptionally steamy paragraph to the fourteen year old. Seeing the girls eyes track across the page, the budding blunette turned redder than a tomato before walking away in silence.

"Honestly Knightwalker! You can't be showing this stuff to someone her age!" scolded Scarlet as many of the women simply laughed at the situation.

'Why not? She seemed like a good source to ask?"

"What made you think that?" the Gear asked in exasperation.

"Sam mentioned it last night when everybody was drinking"

"You literally took the drunk ramblings of that woman? She doesn't know anything!"

"I have to agree with Erza...Sam is pretty stupid" mentioned Lucy as she walked in with Evergreen, Grey, and Elfman. Walking up to the table, she looked at the newest member. "If you need help with understanding romance, you should ask me about it since I know way more than that tom-boy bitch" the celestial mage mentioned casually as Sam gained an impish smirk.

"Heh...you think your winning by insulting me...but your actually gonna lose" she mentioned before bringing the box onto the table. Opening the lid, she pulled out a magazine. The cover was adorned with the topless figures of Lucy and Evergreen, the two's breasts pressed against each other as they hugged exceptionally close while revealing panties were the only source of clothing for the two.

"EVERYBODY! The latest issue of 'Elegant Fairy' hit the shelves today! Who want's one!" the brunette cheered as Makarov came running up. The old man had snatched one away in seconds before falling back to Macao and Wakaba. The three perverts were already drooling as they stared at the heavenly images inside.

"Yo. I'll take one" mentioned Natsu as he spread the magazine out on the table for all his girlfriends to see.

"Damn Ever! Those are some perky nipples!" Cana teased the mage before turning the page.

"Since when does Lucy shave down there?" Erza asked casually as Mira giggled.

"All I know is Evergreen looks good with those angel wings...too bad its the only thing she's wearing..." she mentioned as Sam continued to hand out more magazines to several guild members. Looking at the nude images, Knightwalker looked at the two female mages in question.

"I didn't realize you two were harlots. Do you sleep with random men as well?" she asked as Sam burst out laughing. "You got it exactly right! Lucy is the biggest whore in Magnolia..Evergreen just poses for fun though..."

"That's it you bitch! I'm kicking your ass! Come on Ever!" Lucy commanded as she ran across the hall, her fist cocked back. Sam managed to block it, but not before Evergreen kicked her in the side.

'That's for making me do a damn photo shoot in the first place!" the woman in green roared before Sam straightened up. "So...two on one huh? Can't say I'm surprised" she replied before cracking her knuckles. Punching Lucy in the stomach, the blonde doubled over with a cough before the battle hardened Sergeant kicked Evergreen away. The woman flew through the air, colliding with Kinana as the barmaid was completely bowled over.

"Don't hurt Kinana!" Yelled out Bisca as she punched the staggering Evergreen into Gajeel, the man instantly gaining an annoyed look on his face.

"HEY! Watch where your going!" he yelled before a large fist collided with his face.

'It's manly to defend Ever!" shouted out Elfman before a chair was smashed into his back.

"Don't hurt my dragon-slayer!" Millianna ranted before Evergreen came running up and punching the girl into a pillar, knocking her out cold. Speeding back across the hall, she backhanded Sam as she rejoined the fight on the side of Lucy.

"Let's take this bitch down!" Lucy roared as she punched her rival in the face. Unfortunately, this had little effect as the three women started a three-way slug match.

"Dammit Natsu! Tell your girlfriend to stop starting shit with mine!" yelled out Grey as the man glared fury at the fire mage.

'Pfft. Like I can do that!" Natsu exclaimed before headbutting the boyfriend of Lucy. Seeing the man dazed, he simply picked him up and threw him across the hall. Sailing over the renewed slugging match between Lucy, Sam, and Evergreen, Grey collided with Levy's table. Spilling her fresh pancakes and orange juice all over her clean clothes, the short woman's eyes darkened.

"You damn ice mage! I was gonna eat that!" she ranted as the man quickly moved out of the way. Dodging the thrown glass at his head, Grey breathed a sigh of relief before being kicked by a rampaging Gajeel.

Mira was laughing at the erupting fight when a speeding glass smashed into her forehead, sprinkling glass everywhere as she collided with Erza.

'Don't touch me you tramp!" Erza exclaimed as she pushed Mira off her seat. Standing up, Scarlet was going to dish out more punishment when her rival swiped her feet out from below.

"Ginger bitches belong on the floor where they belong!" exclaimed Mira as the two started trading heavy blows, not caring who was caught up in their fight. Watching the commotion around her, Juvia looked back at Cana, the woman snuggling her large breasts into Natsu's side as the man had retaken his seat. _"She dares to have affections for Natsu right before Juvia! This harpy must pay!"_

"JUVIA WILL DEFEAT LOVE-RIVAL!' the blunette screamed before lunging over the table, tackling the lush in one swoop as the two started to trade heavy blows.

"You crazy bitch! I'll kick your ass!"

"Not if Juvia beats you first!" the two yelled at each other as they continued to roll about the floor, elbowing and landing heavy blows. Knightwalker looked around in a stupor, not understanding how a simple thing like an adult magazine could cause so much fighting in such a short amount of time. Almost everybody was fighting, even the little dragon-slayer as she kicked Grey in the side, causing heavy groan's from the man.

'I don't understand. You are all comrades are you not?" she asked as the sounds of cursing, breaking chairs and tables, and fighting filled the hall around her.

"Don't worry...you'll get it soon enough..." Natsu trailed off as Scarlet crashed into the huntress, the twins tumbling in a heap to the floor. Untangling themselves, the two twins glared at each other.

"Watch were your going you big-breasted cow!" roared the huntress as she got in her twins face.

"Only a jealous whore would say that about my body!" the other shot back before firing off a fist. Blocking it, Knightwalker smirked at the challenge before the two started to trade blows back and forth.

"I've been wondering which one of us is strongest ever since I saw you!" the newest mage asked loudly before snapping off a side kick. It was caught by Erza, the woman starting to push her back as she too gained a predatory smile.

'I couldn't have said it better myself!" Scarlet commented before the duo resumed their private brawl, mixing nearby Lucy, Sam and several other mages as the whole guild continued to fill with destruction.

'Wow Natsu! They're sure having fun!" commented Happy as he sat near the pinkette.

'They sure are little buddy! Now lets see who wins!" he told the feline as the mages continued to fight among themselves...

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

Knightwalker woke up, the pain from the several blows received from Scarlet aching across her body as she sat up. Taking in her surroundings, the woman could see several mages still laying about. They were leaning against pillars, passed out on tables, or in other states of disarray. Slowly standing up, she staggered over to Natsu at the bar as the man sat next to several of his girlfriends. Taking a seat next to Sam, the woman slid her a slice of lime cheesecake as she rubbed a fresh bruise on her left cheek.

"Here. Figure'd you would want something good when you woke up" the brunette replied while nursing a beer. Nodding her head in thanks, the huntress took a bite while savoring the rich flavor of lime. Swallowing the food, she leaned over the counter to look at Natsu.

"So Dragneel. What do we do for the rest of the day? Cause to be honest, I'm not sure what to do with myself aside from training"

"Hmmm...Well to be honest, I was just going to finish up Bisca's rifle then...shit...I dunno? There's only a few jobs on the board, but they're not that high paying...maybe explore some new reality?"

"Natsu. We just were in a different universe yesterday...I know! Lets start making plans for an outdoor jacuzzi! Ever since our little vacation I want one!" Cana commented as she nodded to herself, the brilliant idea even gaining traction with Sam.

"That's a brilliant idea! We can all pitch in" Mira commented as the girls stood up.

"You do realize I wont complete the damn thing in one day...and whatever input I have will be immediately disregarded?" the man replied as Juvia hopped on his back.

"Juvia doesn't care! We will have a nice, outdoor place to soothe our aching bodies! Now take Juvia home!"

"I drove"

"Then take her to your truck!" the woman cheered as the male simply carried her out with the other three followed their love out of the guild into the cold January day.

"Aren't you going to assist them in that pointless task?" Erza asked while looking at Sam.

"Nah. Sure it sounds like a cool place to fuck Dragneel, but other than that...don't really care" the brunette said with a shrug before Levy came walking up.

"Actually Erza. I have a small task for you"

"Oh? What is it?"

"I need you to take all those research books to Edolas. Namely the Fairy Tail there" the shorter woman indicated as she pointed to several volumes of thick books.

"Why don't you do it? I'm not some fucking librarian" she replied before taking another bite of her dessert.

"Cause I have a fucking headache from drinking last night and don't feel like answering a million questions. Now will you please just fucking take them?"

"...fine" the huntress relented before standing up to join the shorter woman at the table.

* * *

 **Edolas. A few minutes later.**

Letting out a deep sigh, Wendy looked around the room of Fairy Tail. While the announcement by King Jellal hours earlier had transformed their guild from dark to light status, it didn't change the fact that every single speck of magic was gone from their world. Nothing worked anymore. The lacrima powered energy grids, the vehicles...even Cana's simple star wand.

"I guess the bright side is we're not wanted mages anymore..." she trailed off while sitting near Juvia, Cana, and Lucy.

"That's true...and those other mages said they would help us with technology" the blue haired woman replied before taking a drink of water.

"I just can't believe how lucky they are to have a Natsu like that... Strong, brave, smart...and built like a fucking god" Lucy replied whistfully as she rested her head upon her palm.

"I agree. Even if my double is extremely unladylike...she is lucky to have such a strong future husband" Cana replied while a small hint of blush adorned her cheeks.

"At least our Natsu is determined to get stronger. After meeting his double, Dragion seems to have a fire lit under him" commented Juvia as the mentioned man did push-ups with Elfman. Ever since the Strauss man had heard how 'manly' his Earthland counterpart is, the man had formed a training duo with Natsu in the hopes of becoming 'real men'

"No double about that" mentioned Levy from nearby as she tinkered with some small gadget. Tightening a screw, she smirked in satisfaction before a burst of electricity filled the air with a series of strange popping sounds. Moments later, a whoosh of air filled the hall as a blue vortex started spinning in the hall. A small pulse of light revealed a female figure, carrying multiple books. Recognizing the scowling face of Erza Knightwalker, many of the mages gulped in fear and took a nervous step back.

"Knightwalker! What are you doing here!?" Lucy shouted in anger as she grabbed the blade from her hip sheath. Brandishing the weapon, she pointed it toward the woman.

"I was asked to drop off all these manuals for Levy. Apparently these volumes contain many things our world needs" the woman simply replied as she set the stack down near the mentioned member. Taking a look at several of the titles, Levy's eyes bulged. "No way...Solar Power Plants...electric grids...computers...powered flight aircraft...combustion engines..." she trailed off while reading the titles out loud. Seeing the technical wizard was already engrossed in the pages, Erza went and sat down at the bar near Mira and Bisca. Seeing the blonde still pointing a blade in her direction, Erza let out a sigh of annoyance.

"I am not here to harm you. In fact, they have made me a member in Earthland" she indicated toward her guild mark.

"But..you were trying to kill or capture us just yesterday?" Bisca asked from a few spaces down the bar.

"That is true. I would have...but since then, I have learned some things..."

"Like what?" Mira asked as she studied the ex fairy hunter.

"Apparently, I am the sixth mate of Natsu Dragneel. He is drawn to strong, self sufficient women that can stand with him in battle. I suppose I fit the requirements...even though I have no idea about concepts of romance and relationships. But it's very unusual. Here, you all fear me and some probably wish to fight me right now. But there, they welcome me with open arms. They even threw a party to celebrate my joining along with Pantherlily. Dragneel even made pizza...it was delicious" Erza admitted as several of the members looked at her in shock.

 _"Amazing...they've managed to make her into a member of Fairy Tail in a day!"_ several concluded as Lisanna looked toward the woman. "So they're really friendly? Even to someone with your past?"

"I guess? But most of them are killers. That fact is, a single mage you met could've defeated all the divisions with ease...especially Natsu, Juvia, Mira, or my double. They didn't even consider me a threat. Natsu or Sam could have killed me at anytime they wish yesterday. Then...there is the enemy they face from Samantha's home universe. I thought I was strong...that I could defeat any foe...but I was wrong...so wrong..." she finished as Jet spoke up.

"What kind of enemy?"

"Monsters...genocidal monsters that kill humans. Whole continents have been washed clean by orbital firestorms with billions dead. And those mages of Fairy Tail...fight them. I have seen the recordings of their battles... It's atrocity combined with butchery the likes this world has never seen. Those men and women...are strong. Very...very strong" she finished quietly. Seeing the looks of shock and horror wash across numerous faces, Erza wondered if she overdid it before one them spoke.

'Would they like our help? After all, these new technologies will usher in a new golden age for Edolas" Levy commented as she studied the scarlet haired woman. _"That can't be right...billions dead. But Erza seems like the type of women to never lie. She's one of those people that does what she says"_

"No. One thing I learned is they don't ask other realities to help. They have already lost several of their comrades to these evil beings and will not risk the lives of others. But they have extended an invitation for you to visit when you wish...or when you complete that I.V.D. McGarden invented"

"Hmm...I guess that works... So. What am I like there?" Lucy Ashley asked the redhead.

"You pose nude in magazines. Also, according to Sam, your a whore for many men. But I believe she was saying that in jest since the ice mage said that she was his girlfriend. They are all so confusing compared to what I know of you all"

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked as Lucy sat down, a look of horror and shock across her face at he news of her doubles actions.

"You are madly in love with Dragneel. Wish to bear his children. Also, you speak in third person. Grey on the other hand, seems to be some sort of 'Ice Stripper' Then Wendy is only fourteen years old and doesn't have large breasts like the one here. She is very jealous of the fact if I understand correctly"

"Really? I'm just a little kid?"

"Yes. But she is very strong for her age. Sam has been training her...perhaps I should lend my efforts..." the woman concluded before a new spinning vortex appeared in the hall.

'I must go now. I hope...that we can get along better in the future" the huntress simply said before walking through, leaving the Edolas members in a stupor.

"Well...at least she wasn't trying to kill us anymore" Natsu mentioned before looking at Elfman. "Come on buddy. We have to get stronger!" he said casually before running outside to start mock fighting with the man.

Looking at the spot Erza had disappeared into, Lucy let out a scowl. _"Somehow...I'm gonna fuck that Dragneel. I don't care if its a one night stand, a man like that is rare...especially if he can fight abominations"_ the blonde concluded as she set a new goal for herself.

* * *

 **Several hours later in universe 137-C**

"So Sam? What are you working on?" asked Knightwalker as she sat down next to the brunette. Most of the guild was empty at this time of day, many mages out and about on jobs or other activities. Asides from herself and the Sergeant, only Wendy, Levy, Bisca, Alzack, Makrov and Kinana could be seen in the hall as she looked around. _"This is still going to be strange..."_ she concluded before the brunette spoke up.

"This is a set of rules for Dragneel to follow. Many of us have noticed that several women in town and other universes have been pinning after him. While I don't particularly care about that...I do care if Lucy somehow decides she wants him. So now I am adding some rules on top of the others written before. Here. Why don't you take a look and add anything that seems right to you" Sam asked as she slid the paper over. Looking down, Erza started to read the words to herself.

1\. Natsu may not have sex with any women of his own choosing except for his prime girlfriends. (Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Sam, Knightwalker of 137-C)

2\. If a parallel version of any female members wish to have sex with Natsu, she must be approved by one of the prime's.

3\. A prime may loan out Natsu in exchange for gifts or items...but never money.

4\. Natsu may not impregnate any doubles unless his girlfriends are already pregnant or have children.

5\. Juvia will bear Natsu's first child.

6\. Natsu can not force a threesome with two identical dopplegangers unless it is what they desire. (example: Two Cana's may sleep with him if they both consent)

7\. Lucy of 137-C is not allowed to fuck the Alpha Dragneel.

8\. In the event Natsu is stranded by himself in a different reality, he is required to help build a harem for his double.

9\. Natsu may have dinner with other girls of Fairy Tail across the realities, but he must state that he has girlfriends at home.

10\. Failure to comply with these rules will result in a three day shopping trip to Crocus for Natsu with all prime girlfriends. (Monetary expenditures will be excessive)

"That's...alot of rules" she commented as Levy walked up. Reading over the woman's shoulder, the genius let out a short whistle.

"You girls sure didn't pull out any stops for him" she commented.

"Well yeah? I mean you should add one too since you like him?" Sam said in a questioning tone.

"NO I DON"T!" Levy roared before pinching her nose in annoyance. "Seriously...ever since 551-G and Christmas" she muttered before looking at the two. "Anyway, I think I've found a universe that will provide some great training for Knightwalker and has some really awesome technology. Obviously, Natsu will be coming with" she finished while indicating the two females to follow her. Walking into the library, she approached the IVD before punching in some fresh co-ordinates to universe 1000-A. Making sure that it was set on observation mode, the mad genius activated her invention. In a flash, the library was replaced by a broken and cracked city-scape. Numerous buildings where nothing but shallow husks or just piles of rubble. The relics of oddly designed cars and trucks littered the roadways as short shrubs poked up through the shattered pavement. Moving the view, they passed an old, peeling billboard that advertised something called a 'Vault' in the event of nuclear annihilation. Continuing onwards, the sounds of snarls and gunshots rang through the air...along with bursts of something else. Soon, the trio was viewing a small battle between a group of human's and rabid, snarling shells of the same species. Gunfire ripped through the air taking many of the monsters down before a woman on top of a rusting bus started laying down fire. Bursts of stabbing red light burned through the vistages of these feral humans before Sam finally spoke up.

"Holy shit..are those actual laser rifles?"

"Yup! And that's not all! I've seen the use of Plasma guns, laser gatling cannons, even something called 'freeze guns' although...the idiot who had it broke the damn thing. But while the computer technology is shitty or non existent, they have some amazing weaponry. The problem is..the environment is very hazardous with what looks like feral humans. If we go there, I recommend treating it like Sera"

"So what would be the plan if we go there?" asked Erza as she watched the group of human's walk past several bombed out stores and homes.

"It's simple really...we go there and take as much technology as we can!" finished Levy as the trio continued to watch the newest reality they had come across...

 **Alright! I think that should be good to end it. I was originally just going to have the next chapter as a one shot...but I'd be writing it next anyway no matter if it was main story or not...plus its easier to tie it in this way. Anywhoo...what do you readers think of Knightwalker? I figure hitting her with overwhelming force and Sam speaking to her main wants helped. Also if anybody gives me shit about how Edolas doesn't pan out or there were no mention of the Exceeds in their city...well. Levy basically got the whole rundown in 551-G. So now, everybody knew what to avoid and where to hit first. Now I tried to give some of the 'lesser' members some screen time, so I hope everybody enjoys that. Also. If you read this and also write stories, I'd be open for COG Natsu visiting other authors universes. Hell, you can write him if you want...just as long as he stays in character. But if any of you are interested, PM me and we can hammer out details. Also...sorry there isn't any Knightwalker loving, but it just didn't seem right yet. But the next chapters...are gonna be getting bloody. I think that's about it...oh yeah...LEAVE REVIEWS! MWAHAHAHA!**

 **Knightwalker: So...I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail...at least they are strong...**

 **Sam: Fucking right we are! Now lets go get me some fucking laser cannons!**

 **Levy: But don't you already shoot lasers?**

 **Sam: So what! Now I'll even be more dangerous!**

 **Natsu: Whatever. Lets go kill some fucking monsters...**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	27. Fallout

**Well we all know where some of our heroes are going! It's gonna be fun as hell to write...and read! And unlike last chapter, it will just be a squad of four...cause thats the way the Gears roll. Now if you expect the Seran's to all of a sudden have laser rifles and fatman's...probably not. This tech will be difficult to reproduce, so will the normal guns. Anybody who's played fallout knows how much harder it was to get laser rifle ammo and all that...plus it went sooooo fast. I was always burning through hundreds of shots... Anyway, I don't own Gears or Fairy Tail...but admit it. An anime with those combined would be fucking cool!**

 **Chapter 27: Fallout**

* * *

 **Universe 137-C Natsu's home. January 7th 6:00 a.m.**

Natsu slowly eased himself out of the tangle of limbs in his bed, the sleeping forms of Mira and Cana still content from the passionate night of love making they had gone through. Making sure they were covered back up with the warm blankets, he looked at them one final time before closing the door on the sleeping beauties. Walking down the staircase, he was basked in a glow of light as his armor and main weapons appeared in moments. Moving through the silent house, his stealth as a soldier came into play. Ever since Levy, Sam, and Knightwalker had shown him the footage of the apocalyptic universe, he had been bound to silence. Levy had been quite insistent it should just be the four of them, and he had to agree. While he knew that any of his girlfriends could handle themselves in many situations, Natsu knew that if more people found out, the more they would want to 'help' And truth be told, he felt easier knowing that his friends and lovers were safe back here instead of running around in ruins dodging laser fire.

"Plus...it's a great way to spend time with Knightwalker. Not to mention, Levy is almost ecstatic with all this unknown technology" he muttered to himself before opening he garage door. Walking into his sanctuary of tools and machines, he saw Sam in her Gear armor with a lancer and longshot strapped to her back. Levy was in her beige cargo pants and 'mad genius' shirt, the tightness hugging her A-cups quite nicely as she fiddled with her hammerburst. Lastly was Erza Knightwalker, her spear at the ready while a gnasher shotgun rested on her back, sitting in a large holster for the weapon. An ammo belt ran along her waist as she adjusted it one last time.

"Ah finally. Any problems sneaking away?" asked Levy as she pulled her dimensional gun free.

"Nope. I wore Mira and Cana out pretty good last night. And with Erza and Juvia on that job on the west coast, we should be in the clear"

"Ugh. Your turning into Sam. At least you don't tell me how much each of them can take" the blunette muttered as the Sergeant just chuckled.

"But I thought you liked hearing about my sexual exploits?" Sam said in a teasing tone.

"Not really..." she trailed off while blushing slightly.

'I find them fascinating. Your very descriptive and thorough. I've tried asking the others, but they seem to think it shouldn't be discussed" Erza mentioned casually as she held onto her spear.

"Enough! Let's just go already!" Levy said in a raised tone before activating her portal gun. The familiar swirling blue vortex with stray sparks of electricity appeared in moments, leading them to a new universe as the four started to walk through one by one...

* * *

 **Universe 1000-A Unknown location. Year unknown.**

Stepping through the portal onto a broken and cracked roadway, Erza could see the sun high in the sky as she waited for the others. Looking around for any threats, she found none as the browned shrubbery and dead trees littered the landscape. Looking south, she could see numerous destroyed or abandoned buildings perhaps a mile away as the portal finally closed.

"Shit..you feel that?" asked Levy as she brought her hammerburst out, the short woman not liking what she felt.

'Yeah...it's almost like the tower of Heaven...but for all magic" Natsu replied as he tried to start flames in his hands. Barely a spark jumped from his fingertips as he looked at Sam and Erza. "What about you two? Can either of you feel your magic?"

"I can still feel it, but I can't access it at all" Sam mentioned before looking at her companion.

"All my magic rests within my weapon. I have no magical container like you mages. I felt no difference when I stepped through" she concluded before hefting her spear. Aiming at a rotting tree, she tried to call upon her spells.

"MELFORCE!"

Nothing happened except for a slight breeze through the air, the smell of decay on the wind as the four looked at each other.

"Soo...we finally found a universe that doesn't even allow magic. What do you girls want to do? We can go back and call it quits right now" Natsu relayed as Sam simply scoffed.

"I'll have you know I went most of my life without this magic shit. One universe where it can't be used doesn't worry me"

"I come from a magic poor world. The only thing that allowed it was my spear...which would be unwieldy and useless in a gunfight. Levy, please open the portal so I may return it" the woman asked as the shorter female replied. Minutes later the task was done as Erza hefted the shotgun, believing she should be prepared.

"Well, having my magic sealed away is a problem, but nothing I can't handle" Levy mentioned before looking at Natsu. _"Of course he isn't worried. To him, it's probably another challenge"_ she concluded before Sam spoke up.

"Well, since we're staying, I think we should head toward those ruins. We might find people or...something..." she mentioned befor heading down the road, the other three falling in. Passing by numerous rusting vehicles, the ruins crept closer as Erza looked at a rusting, dilapidated sign.

"Concord Two miles" she read out loud before looking at Sam. "What do you think happened here?" she asked in curiosity while keeping her shotgun at the ready.

"Who knows?" the Sergeant said with a shrug before going back to checking her surroundings.

"My guess would be war...bad one too" Natsu commented, inputting his two cents as Levy walked close by. The air was still, not even the sounds of birds was in the air as they came to a slight bend in the road. Spotting a strange glow coming from a small pothole ahead, Levy quickened her pace. Coming close, she could see a puddle of some strange, green liquid that seemed to give off a soft hue of green light. Bending down, she was about to touch it before she felt her wrist grabbed in a masculine hand.

"Don't touch that Lev...it doesn't smell right" Natsu voiced out, his tone cold as his friend slowly stood up.

"Uh...yeah...good idea" she replied before the group moved on. After another twenty minutes of walking in relative silence, the four came to the first abandoned homes of this ruined town. Many were boarded up, half burnt, or just out right collapsing as the wooden frames softly creaked in the wind. Not seeing anything worthwhile in searching them, they kept walking toward the main street. Rounding a corner, the small party spotted the familiar forms of several humans standing in the middle of the road. They were wearing mismatching clothes of leather and various hides while several carried simple, crude guns or tire irons.

"Well well well. Looks like some assholes just wandered into Jackal territory" one grime covered man said while he slowly trailed his eyes up and down the women's bodies.

"Were just passing through" replied Natsu as he started to walk past with his comrades in tow. Feeling a hand grip his shoulder, the male found himself face to face with the vile smelling man.

"You see...that doesn't work fuck-face! You have to pay the toll...I think your three whores will suffice to let you live" he said with a dark chuckle as the two other men laughed.

"Heh" Natsu let out before bring his combat knife free. In one swift motion, he stabbed the leader in the throat as blood sprayed from a severed artery. Pulling the blade free, he pushed the dead body into the second man. Seeing the third level a crude gun at his side, Natsu rolled out of the way as a bullet passed above his head.

"Die filth!" shouted out Erza as she fired a blast into the third, the buckshot turning his chest cavity into a bloody mess of ruin. Numerous shouts filled the streets as more of the gang members appeared, taking cover where they could. Moving behind a burned out truck, Levy popped up and shot a running man who was ready to throw a molotov cocktail. The burning fuel splashed against the raiders skin, burning and crackling as his flesh quickly ignited while he screamed. Ducking back into cover as several rounds impacted the ruined vehicle, Levy breathed a sigh of relief as Natsu made it to safety next to her. Looking across the road, she could see Sam and Erza taking cover in a concrete stairwell.

Hearing the cracking gunfire of Levy and Natsu, Sam knew they had their own battle handled as two more raiders died in as many seconds. Waving her hand, she indicated Erza follow her as the two women moved up to the corner of an old drug-store. Taking cover, the bullets chipped away brick just above her head as a scowl formed on her face. Peeking around the corner, she saw the culprit on a roof across the street, trying to reload in plain view.

"Fucking dumbass" she muttered before firing off a quick burst. The raiding woman fell, clutching her stomach as she pitched forward, tumbling into the street below. Ignoring the sick crunch of the bandits head cracking open, she moved forward. Hearing the nearby crack of guns from the pharmacy, Sam led the way. Moving in a low crouch, Erza covered Sam's rear as the two women moved below the gaping windows. Natsu and Levy were still keeping the other bandits distracted, the two taking fire as they sat tight behind the derelict vehicle. Moving up to the doorway twenty feet ahead, the women were soon bracing each doorframe as the sounds of gunfire echoed from inside. Seeing Sam indicate what she wanted, Erza charged in as she set her sights on a lunatic in biker leathers and a mohawk. Pulling the trigger, the shotgun bucked in her hands as she aimed at the man's head. It exploded in a mist of crimson and shattered bone, covering his two comrades in gore as one of them started screaming. Cocking the handle, Erza fired into the screaming man, his terror finished forever. Feeling Sam at her side, the brunette fired a single shot as the bullet tore into the final man's throat, coating the far wall with blood as the round burst out of his neck.

"What trash" the red-head commented as the other two came running up, standing outside the window.

"You two good?" asked Natsu as Sam picked up one of the guns.

"For fucks sake...did they really make guns out of old plumbing pipes and scrap?" the Sergeant asked before tossing it away. Watching Erza, the woman had approached what looked like an old ammo box. Prying open the lid, Erza could see two saline bags marked 'radaway' while four strange egg shaped orbs sat inside with pins at the top.

"I think those are grenades...never seen any look like that though..." mentioned Levy as she leaned over the window sill.

"Then I'll take them" Erza commented before placing the items in an empty side pouch. Standing up, she looked at the others. "What now?" she asked before leaning against a dusty shelf filled with scraps of nothing. _"They are all very reliable in a fight...I am lucky to have them at my side"_

"There's a staircase in back. Let's see if we can get a lay of the land" Sam said out loud as the four proceeded to the roof of the four story building. Walking outside once more, the small party finally gained a glimpse of their surroundings. Several small towns littered the landscape of brown and dead plantlife, linked together by snaking blacktop that was broken and cracked. Several low hills were nearby, trying to hide several large factories in the distance. But the main thing to peak their interested was the large city to the south. While it too looked to be in disrepair with several buildings missing chunks, even from this distance, they knew it was their destination.

"Well we know this universe has laser weapons, raiders, and some fucked up feral humans...lets see what else we can learn" Levy mentioned as she reloaded her rifle.

"I believe the fastest route would be that road there. It looks like it heads directly to the city" Knightwalker pointed out.

"Good call. Alright, lets go" the brunette commanded as they all headed back into the street. Walking past the dead bodies, they headed south as the road curved slightly to the left. As their footfalls echoed through the air, Levy looked over at her companion.

"So Erza, how you liking Fairy Tail so far?" she asked as the two women were bracketed by Natsu and Sam, the two Gears on the lookout for anything hostile as they moved through the battered landscape.

"Your all insane. You fight and brawl with each other over trivial matters and drink yourselves into a stupor. Scarlet keeps trying to change my opinion on Strawberry cheesecake despite my protests. Mira and Juvia see me as a 'love-rival' whatever the hell that is, and Elfman calls me 'manly' despite my gender. However..." she paused before looking at the shorter woman. "You are all very strong and brave. You have also opened your arms to myself and Pantherlily...it is...appreciated" she finished as they fell in silence. Seeing that Erza was done talking, Levy read the next road sign as they passed a hill shrouded in a strange, green mist several hundred feet away.

 _"Sigh...fifteen miles to Lexington...at least these places have names..."_

"What the fuck do you think that shit is?" Sam mentioned as she glanced at the cloud resting on the hill.

"I dunno, but I recommend staying away. It smelt like sickness" Natsu replied as they continued to walk. Looking up at the sun a while later, he realized it was almost three in the afternoon before the snapping of a twig froze the four in step. A harsh snarl from the woods on Sam's left indicated danger before several of those strange feral humans burst forth from the undergrowth. They were mostly naked, only wrapped in the most tattered of garments as their skin stuck to their ribs, indicating severe malnutrition.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she roared while bringing her lancer blade to the ready. One was almost upon her already, swinging a withered arm as it snarled, putrid breath filing the air. Dodging to the left, she plunged the revving blade into the monsters back as it let out an inhuman screech. Blood and viscera splashing against her armor, she saw Levy block an overhand strike with her hammerburst. Pushing the creature back, Levy fired off three quick shots into it's chest as it flopped to the ground. Hearing the loud report next to her, Erza had blown one in half with a cone of buckshot as the upper half of the attacker fell to the ground. It's entrails were dragging behind it as Erza smirked in victory before a loud snarl could be hear mere feet away on her right. Turning her head, she could see the last one reaching for her as its mouth opened wide, revealing yellow, cracked teeth. The red head knew that she couldn't block in time, or that her comrades could get a shot as her own body blocked any possible attempt.

 _'Oh shit! Is it really trying to bite me!"_ she thought in horrible realization as the diseased teeth seemed to move closer, inch by inch. The exploding head a split second later covered her in a fresh coat of eye-strewn paste as the final enemy collapsed to the road. Her eyes wide, she slowly turned her head to look at the source. There stood Natsu, his boltok still smoking in his hand before lowering the weapon.

"You alright?"

"Y..Yes..." she trailed off before her hands started to shake. _"That was too close! I...I thought that was it right there..."_ she thought before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, it was the same man as he handed her a small wipe from his kit.

"It's the adrenaline. It should wear off in a few minutes" he told her while she started to wipe the gore from her features. Simply nodding her head in thanks, she looked down at the creatures around them. She hadn't even realized it, but four of them had surrounded Natsu during the brief fight, the soldier easily dispatching them.

"What the hell are these despicable creatures?" she asked after finally calming down, her arms once again calm. _'No judgment from any of them. They have all faced horrors far worse than this...they understand fear"_

"I don't know. But if we can find some sort of civilized settlement, I'm sure we can find out" Levy concluded as she finally stood back up from her observations. Moving along the crumbling road. The next hour was uneventful before Natsu pulled up next to Erza.

"How you doing? That was pretty close back there" he commented simply.

"I'm fine. You don't need to concern yourself with me" the female replied bluntly.

"Suit yourself. But if your thinking that being afraid is weakness...its not. Fear has kept me alive. So don't beat yourself up for a natural reaction from your body" he mentioned as they rounded a small bend in the road, the cracking asphalt hugging a small hill. The sounds of gunfire crackled through the air as five men fired at a roadside diner. While the building had seen better days, Natsu could see a young woman inside with two children. She was braced against the doorframe, her features betraying her fear as the soldiers and mages ran up. The men were hiding behind a low lying concrete barrier as the woman fired her gun, a beam of reddish light burning through the air. She must've been in incredible shot...or plain lucky as one of the bandits had stood up to fire again at exactly the wrong moment. The light burned through his torso, turning him to glowing embers.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOUR GONNA REGRET THAT! GET HER SKIDROW!" one of the men shouted out, his purple mohawk sticking above the barricade. Deciding she had heard enough. Erza reached into her pouch before bringing one her grenades forth. Pulling the pin, she heaved it through the air in an arc. Somehow, the raiders hadn't seen the group as the explosive landed in the midst of them.

'OH SHIT! GRENADE!" one yelled out, his panic filled voice carrying through the air as the men tried to scramble away. The weapon detonated in the blink of an eye, spreading deadly shrapnel into the men as their limbs and flesh were flayed. Ducking under a flying hand, Levy grimaced as she eyed the handiwork. Three of them were completely dead, the shattered and torn forms spread across the ground as fresh blood leaked out. The last man was crawling, one of his legs a ragged stump as he tried to reach his pump action shotgun.

"Oh no you don't" Natsu said casually before raising his boot and bringing it down. With a heavy crunch, the skull was crushed underneath the blow as bloody pieces of gore spread across the brown, dead grass. Picking up the shotgun, he started checking the man for any spare ammo. Finding twenty shells and a bag full of...bottle caps, the pinkette stood up. Turning back, he saw the women doing the same. Levy had found a bolt-action rifle while Erza and Sam each had collected a pistol and two other bags of bottle caps.

 _"Why the hell would these bandits be carrying soda bottle caps? They're worthless"_ Levy concluded before eyeing the woman in the doorway. She hadn't moved, her weapon now trained on Natsu.

"D..Don't move! I'll kill you if I have too!" she shouted out as the two young girls stood behind her in fear.

'None of us are interested in harming you or your children. But we could use some info' Natsu said as he walked closer.

"They're my younger sisters...now stay right there!" she commanded as Natsu stopped ten feet from her, not making any threatening gestures.

"W...why did you help me?" she asked after a tense minute, the sun sinking lower to the horizon as the time crept closer to dusk.

"Because we weren't about to stand by and watch those assholes rape or kill you. Now will you please stop pointing a gun at my boyfriend" Sam said hotly.

 _"They helped me and my sisters...plus all the weapons they carry and the armor of the two looks really tough. I don't think a simple laser pistol will stop them all...or even one. Plus..the guy with pink hair is kinda cute"_ the blonde woman named Abigail thought before lowering her weapon. Watching them approach, the four sat down at the out door stools. Walking into the main kitchen area, she looked at her current food supplies. _"Maybe I can convince them to buy some meals for the road? After all, its gonna be dark soon...never have seen a woman with blue hair though..oh well"_

"Names Abigail. If your hungry, I have some grilled lizard or rat, plus a few brahmin steaks. Only have nuka-cola or whiskey though. But that's only if you have the caps" she told them before the pinkette set the pouch on the counter.

"Are you telling me bottle-caps are currency here?"

"Well yeah? What rock have you been living under the past two hundred years? Everybody uses caps" she replied before the red-head cleared her throat.

"We are not from this world. We are still trying to determine what happened here. Also, we encountered strange creatures on the road. They looked like dried up husks"

"Don't be spouting bullshit at me. If your crazy, I'd prefer if you just leave"

"But we're not. We really are from a different reality" Levy commented before pulling her portal gun free. Aiming at some open air in the parking lot, she activated the spinning whirlpool. The three natives couldn't believe their eyes as the spinning vortex hung in mid air before finally closing upon the will of the short woman.

"That leads to our home universe. Now will you please tell us about this world? We'll even buy some of your food" Levy finished as she slid the small bag of currency across the counter. Picking it up, the woman looked inside at hundreds of caps.

"S...sure" the blonde woman stammered out before pointing to the bags of money. "Those are the currency of the wasteland. Wherever you go, that's what people use now after the atomic bombs fell two hundred years ago. Your currently on the far outskirts of Boston, or what's commonly known as the ''Commonwealth' While Cambridge seems to be safer now thanks to the Brotherhood of Steel, it's only that small contingent at the police station. The rest packed up and left...heading north toward New York I heard last" she finished before presenting the four with two cooked lizards each, the poor creatures impaled on sticks. Setting four nuka-colas before them, she gave a small smile as Levy gave a small sniff. Shrugging her shoulders as the other three dug in, she took a bite.

 _"It's not...horrible. At least it's better than Erza's cooking"_

 _"_ Brotherhood of Steel?" asked Sam, the woman between bites.

"Ah yes, they're the remains of the U.S. Army. They seek out advanced technology to use in their fight against all the radioactive creatures and abominations crawling around" Abigail replied to the question as the woman with scarlet hair spoke next.

"So your country was in a war? Who won?"

Letting out a deep sigh, the blonde looked at her costumers in sorrow. "Nobody won. The war of 2077 barely lasted 24 hours, but it was enough to plunge the whole world into atomic fire. The slavers, cannibals, rampant radiation in the soil and water. The ghouls you mentioned earlier...even the supermutants are a result of that apocalyptic war...and now...civilization is nothing but an ember of what it once was"

Nodding his head in understanding, Natsu looked at the woman. "Is there any local government we could meet?"

"Probably in Diamond City. It's the largest and most well defended settlement. But I heard they're under constant threat from those damn mutants" she told the man before looking at each in turn.

'Now I have a question for you? Why would you even come to a nuclear ruined world like this in the first place?"

"The laser technology. We have never seen anything like it" Levy commented as she pointed to the pistol on the woman's hip.

"This old thing? It can't even pierce the armor of hardened leather. I just got damn lucky with that vaporizing shot"

"Oh. But there are more powerful ones right?"

"Sure are. You have laser rifles, plasma rifles, fusion grenades, even laser gatling guns. If I had one of those, the bandits you killed wouldn't have stood a chance" she commented as the four finished their meal of grilled iguana and cola.

"Were can we find them?" Sam asked as the sun started to dip lower, the spreading shadows draping across the land.

'Either in the Diamond City Market or just killing bastards and taking them" she finished before looking at the four.

"So...where are you planning on staying? The road is very dangerous at night. Even if you don't get attacked, you could easily find yourself wandering into one of those deadly green clouds of radiation"

"We probably would have seeked out shelter in one of the abandoned buildings in the area" Erza commented as she sipped the soda. _"This tastes kinda weird...but at least it's not glowing"_

"Most of those are abandoned for a reason. Ghouls tend to gather in them or raiders set up shop...if you want, I have a spare mattress? I know it's not much, but you could sleep in shifts? I just hope some of you plan on keeping watch"

"Obviously. It would be foolish not to" Natsu commented as darkness filled the air. The sounds of light crickets filled the night...along with other unearthly howls far in the distance. Straining their ears, several of them could make out the tell-tale sounds of gunfire, but it was very far off.

"I'll take first watch. You ladies take a load off and rest. We walked alot of miles today" Natsu commented before rising from his seat. Walking toward the doorway, he moved inside as he started to scan the darkness from one of the broken windows. Feeling a presence next to him, the man glanced over to see Levy standing nearby.

"Two pairs of eyes are better than one" she simply said as she studied the small hamlet to her south. It was maybe a mile down the road, but not a single light could be seen. Just the ruins of civilization as nothing moved in the distance. Nodding his head in silent thanks, the pinkette watched as Sam and Erza walked past, heading to the open mattress.

"Come on Knightwalker, we can rest for four hours then let them do they same" mentioned Sam as she set her two weapons near the makeshift bed. Laying down, she patted a spot for her friend. Accepting the invitation, the red head was soon laying down as the two females looked at the dusty ceiling. After a good ten minutes of silence and raging thoughts, Erza spoke softly.

"Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so nice to me? I'm rigid and not that humorous. I also don't understand many social norms"

"Honestly? I think the two of us could be best friends. We share alot of similarities and are both awesome military women. Plus Wendy seems to like you" Sam finished as she rested her palms behind her head.

"Y...you want to be my friend?"

"Sure do. Everybody needs one best friend that they can rely on no matter what"

"But what about Scarlet? Isn't she one of your friends?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"Don't get me wrong, we are. She's strong and brave and a valuable member of my squad. But she can be such a girl sometimes! Have you seen her cooking apron? ...Sickening" Hearing a small bark of laughter, Sam looked over to see Knightwalker with a small smile in the low light of the full moon.

"I have. I couldn't believe a hardened soldier such as herself could wear something so...so..."

"Weak?"

"Exactly! And when she bent over...I do not need to see a full view of her snatch right in the kitchen as she attempted to cook"

"At least you didn't see her in summer and early fall. She wears this blouse and mini skirt, trying to entice Natsu away from the others"

"Ghastly" Erza commented as the two lightly chuckled once more. Feeling the silence creep back in, Erza glanced over to her bed-mate.

"Sam...I would like to be friends. I just...have never had one before" the woman mentioned before adjusting her tank top.

"Cool. And don't worry about that, we can grow together..." she finished before slapping her palm against her forehead. "Ugh. I sound like those losers in the hall...at least they don't spout the power of friendship like the other Fairy Tails" Sam finished before closing her eyes. "Probably should get some sleep. We have second watch" the soldier commented as Erza nodded her head, the conversation over.

Seeing the two finally close their eyes, Levy looked over to the woman and two young girls. They had taken the bedding at the far end, trying for a semblance of privacy before going back to observing the darkened lanscape before them. Luckily the moon was out, basking the ground in a soft lunar glow.

"So Levy. Is this technology worth it? Seems like a lot of trouble for some rifles" Natsu asked as he stood at the ready, never moving from his spot.

"I think so. Plus, who knows what else we might find. This universe was technologically advanced at one point. Plus, maybe we can find a way to help them?"

"That's my Levy...always thinking of others" he said with a small hint of praise.

"I am not _your_ Levy" she huffed out while crossing her arms across her chest.

"I dunno...that kiss under the mistletoe says otherwise" Natsu teased. Luckily for the blunette, the darkness hid the burning in her cheeks as she simply turned away, watching a different section of road. After that, silence reigned over the small diner at the two lookouts kept a steady vigil. Not even realizing it, several hours had passed before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping slightly from the touch, she looked to see Erza standing there.

"I'll take over now, you get some sleep" the woman indicated toward the bedding, Natsu already settling in.

 _"I hope he can be an adult about this...Were just sleeping next to each other...nothing more"_ she concluded before laying down next to Natsu. Expecting a response, the shorter woman was unprepared for the light snores coming from the man.

"He's asleep already?" she concluded before glancing at her two companions. They were talking softly, trying to get to know each other better as they kept watch. _"At least Knightwalker seems to be warming up a little bit. Her and Sam really are alike in many ways"_ Levy thought to herself as she got comfortable. Laying there, she was trying to sleep before a shifting could be felt next to her. Moments later, she felt a muscular arm drape over her body as she was pulled closer to Natsu. Feeling the heat of embarrassment, Levy tried to calm her racing heart.

" _Is he really...cuddling with me while he's sleeping? But...but this isn't right! No...he's just your best friend sleeping next to you, he isn't doing anything wrong. But...I have to admit he is warm..."_ she thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The crack of a gunshot barely an hour later woke the two sleeping mages in an instant as more gunshots filled the air.

"Dragneel! Lev! We got more of those raider assholes!" shouted Erza as she ducked down behind the diner wall. Popping up, she fired a blast of buckshot at a deranged man who was in the open, his form revealed by the moons glow. Pitching forward, he was dead before hitting the ground. Glancing over at Sam, she was huddled in the doorway, keeping four of the enemy busy as they crouched behind that low wall at the far side of the parking lot.

"Fucking assholes!' roared out the Sergeant as she fired at a shadowy form, the muzzle flashes lighting up the night. The screams of a badly wounded man was music to her ears as she ducked back in the doorframe. Hearing a few bullets slam into her cover, she waited for the fusillade to ease up. A series of bullets and tracers snapped past her face, the speeding lead traveling from the south.

"Shit! You two cover the south! Looks like it's two groups!" the brunette roared over the gunfire before grabbing a grenade from her belt. Priming it, she moved out of cover before hurtling it through the air. It landed on the far right before a burst of orange fury lit up the night. One man had been blown to bloody bits, showering his comrades in gore as the other two shouted threats and curses toward the diner.

"We're gonna mind fuck you bitches!" on man yelled out before the two parties started to exchange gunfire once more, lighting up the night.

Ducking down from a fresh onslaught of fire, Levy hugged the wall as she gripped her rifle. Looking up, she could see Natsu firing his lancer, the muzzle flashes like a staccato of light as his features showed worry.

"Scratch one fucker!" he yelled, the stream of fire turning a raiders head into ruin. Ducking down, he glanced at his friend.

"Fun times right? At least we got to snuggle"

"Oh...shut the fuck up Natsu" she replied hotly before easing herself up. Resting her rifle on the counter, she looked for any sign of the enemy. A muzzle flash from a far tree gave the man away, the bullet smashing into the ceiling as Levy sighted down her rifle.

"What a fucking lousy shot" she muttered before pulling the trigger. The explosion of gas and propellant sealed the raiders fate as he screamed, pitching away into darkness.

"You fucking fucks!" a female roared before three of them came bursting from the undergrowth. The shadows they cast made targeting difficult, but not impossible as the moonlight revealed their forms.

 _"Is that...a pool cue?"_ Levy momentarily thought before pulling the trigger. Her fire smashed the woman's knee to ruin, the female crashing to the ground as she howled in agony, clutching the horrible wound.

"Nice shot Lev!" Natsu said over the crackling gunfire as he targeted one of the two remaining men. His gunfire ripped into the chest cavity, spilling blood that gained an odd glow in the moonlight as a silent sigh escaped the dying man's lips. Seeing the last man charging forward, Natsu finally got fed up with this half-assed gun battle. Heaving himself over the counter, he spun up his lancer before plunging the deadly blades into the raiders shoulder.

"YEEEAAAARRGGHHHH!" the male screamed as the chainsaw quickly turned him into a pile of useless, dead meat. Hearing a muffled scream nearby, Natsu glanced over his shoulder to see Erza grab the final raider as Sam covered her. The sickening snap of a broken neck signified his demise as the four gathered in the parking lot.

"Everybody alright?" asked Sam as she nudged one of the dead bodies with her foot.

"Yeah, we're good" Levy replied before hearing a groan. Looking behind her, the raider woman was trying to crawl away. "Don't worry, I got it" Levy mentioned casually as she walked over. Hefting her rifle, she used the butt end to end the females life. Seeing what she was crawling toward, Levy picked up the grenade before sliding it into a side pouch. Looking back to the diner, she saw Abigail standing near the two kids. Moving closer, she looked at the trio.

"You know...we could send you to our universe? It does have it's own monsters, but all the cities are intact. Not to mention clean water, healthy food, and well constructed homes. A woman such as yourself could easily get a job in a merchant guild or one of the new factories" Levy commented as her companions searched the bodies for anything useful.

"Y...You would really do that?"

"Sure. You helped give us valuable information about this world. Plus...it could give your sisters a brighter future" she smiled softly, the scar pulling at her cheek. Seeing the woman walk away for a moment, she came out of the structure with a strange device.

"Here. This is a simple rad counter. If you go above two hundred, you'll start to feel sick, so make sure to find a doctor or some rad-away. The ticking sound means radiation is close by, so you better clear out" the blonde mentioned as Levy strapped it to her hip.

"Thanks. Now when you get there, it's the middle of winter, so make your way to the Fairy Tail guild. Talk to a blonde woman named Lucy Heartfilia, she'll help you three out" As Levy opened the portal for the trio.

"Thank you very much! Oh...and if you encounter the Brotherhood of Steel...don't show them that technology. They _**will**_ take it from you by force if necessary" she finished before grabbing the hands of her two younger sisters.

"Thanks for the warning" Sam mentioned as the two young girls waved to the four.

"Bye. Thanks again for helping us!' they cheered out before going through. Seconds later the vortex closed, leaving the four among the abandoned restaurant and dead bodies.

"Say Levy. How many charges do you have left for that thing?" Erza asked as she reloaded her shotgun. _"That was...very nice of her. This world is no place for children"_

"Five. But I grabbed a spare power cell just in case" she replied before looking at the waning moon. "Well...I'm not falling back asleep. It's probably already three a.m. anyway" she finished as the others joined her. Starting to walk, the four continued down the road as they passed abandoned cars and crumbling buildings, the darkness of night casting its shadow over everything.

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

The sun was finally out, slowly rising above the horizon as they continued to walk down the road. After the gunfight at the diner, they hadn't been attacked again as they headed south, Natsu on point. They had spotted a few small encampments of human's in more structurally sound buildings, but they had stayed clear of them. Seeing the next town in the distance as they walked down a sloping hill, Erza voiced her thoughts.

"I think that's Cambridge. That's were the Brotherhood of Steel is located according to that woman" she mentioned as several taller buildings got closer. While they were no towering skyscrapers, several rose to heights of eight to ten stories.

"So...should we talk to them?" asked Levy as they started down the concrete canyon of low buildings.

"Probably. We might be able to at least unload these weapons from those dead raiders...don't know how I became the pack mule..." Natsu muttered as he carried the duffle bag over his shoulder with all the weapons from the dead.

"Plus, they might be able to give more information about the area...just don't mention being from a different reality" Sam lightly ordered as they turned a corner in the street. The roadway was a carnal house of ghoul corpses, raiders, and what looked like a skinless bear. Several scorch marks covered the cracked pavement as a few strange disks littered the roadway. In the distance, an old church tower looked down upon the body strewn road. Seeing the glint of glass in the tower, Natsu squinted his eyes as he saw slight movement.

"This is a kill zone. Probably set up by the brotherhood. The sniper wont fire unless we make it past the minefield. I suggest we find another route" Natsu said calmly.

"How do you know that?" Erza asked as she looked at the pinkette.

"See those disks? The Seran's used to employ them during the Pendulum Wars. Step on one and you kiss your ass goodbye. As for the sniper. He could have easily killed any of us now if he has a halfway decent rifle. After all, that church is only a few blocks away"

"Alright. Well that abandoned building looks clear, lets head through there" Sam ordered as Natsu led the way, followed by Erza and the others. Moving through the old general store, they didn't see anything of use.

"Damn..this place is picked clean" muttered Erza as she walked toward the back exit.

"Not surprising. I bet this place has been empty ever since the bombs fell on this world" he mentioned as the redhead nodded in agreement. Stepping through the doorway, she felt her foot snag a string before it snapped, lowering a small bundle of grenades. Her eyes widening in horror, she felt herself pulled back as Natsu braced the two of them against the interior wall.

"GRENADE!" he shouted out as Levy and Sam took cover in a split second, ducking behind the old counter-top. The explosive kicked off in the blink of an eye, showering the hallway with deadly shards of metal as the splinters embedded themselves in walls and wooden surfaces. Smoke wafting from the exit, Erza found herself clutching Natsu, her natural instincts as a woman seeking out a protector. Huffing in indignation, she pushed him away as he gained a small smirk.

'My my Erza...you certainly got close" he teased before stepping into the back alleyway.

"Shut up, Dragneel" she huffed in anger before looking and observing the trap that almost ended her life. _"Twice now...he's saved my life twice now..."_

'Looks like a simple foot snare. Probably set up to get anybody that tries to bypass the mines" Sam commented before resting a hand on Erza's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, none of us saw it either" she finished before leading the way down the alley. Hearing the cracks of gunfire and the smell of burning ozone, the four double timed it down the long alleyway. Stopping at the corner, Sam took a quick glance. A small fort had been set up inside the city, the walls of metal and wood running across the road. Several soldiers in heavy looking armor were on the parapet, defending the closed gate as they fired down at dozens of the emancipated ghouls. They were starting to swarm the gate, the doorway threatening to buckle under the weight of bodies. The soldiers were firing their laser rifles almost point blank range into the horde as several civilians fired their own personal firearms. Assessing the situation in moments, the beautiful Sergeant gave her orders.

"Dragneel. Take Erza and move up to that ruined car. Myself and Lev will cover you, make sure your not flanked by these creepy fucks" she voiced out as the male and red-head sprinted forward. His feet thundering across the cracked pavement littered with broken glass, he slammed into cover by the mentioned vehicle. Popping up, he didn't have to worry about incoming bullets from the monsters as the pinkette started to open fire. Pulling the trigger in short bursts, he managed to kill three of the ghouls before several turned to find the new threat.

"Shit' he muttered as ten of them charged forward, breaking off from the main force. Lining up his sights, Natsu pulled the trigger in quick succession as several head's burst, spraying bits of blood and bone across the pavement. Hearing the report of a loud boom, he looked over to see Knightwalker in her own personal fight as four more flooded out of a crumbling apartment building.

"Justice demands your death!" yelled out the female as she fired into the chest of the closest ghoul, the balls of shot bursting out the back. Switching targets, she pumped another shell before pulling the trigger once more. All around her gunfire was ringing in her ears as her target fell, the blast destroying its head in an orgy of gore. Dodging a downward swipe from another of the snarling monsters, she used the butt-end of her shotgun to smash its temple. Ignoring the heavy crunch of shattered bone, Erza kicked the last one away as she pointed her gnasher at the former man's exposed belly. Getting ready to fire, she paused her finger from pressing the trigger as a speeding bullet entered the irradiated human's neck, snapping and destroy tissue. Glancing over, she saw Levy give her a small nod before resuming to fire into the diminishing crowd of snarling ghouls. turning back around, Erza stepped up next to Natsu as she lent her firepower, destroying several more of the vile creatures. In a minute, the battle was over as the shattered corpses littered the ground. Many were missing legs, limbs and heads as the four members of Fiary Tail approached the gate.

"State your business" one of the soldiers called down to them as he kept his laser rifle at the ready.

"We're heading to Diamond City. But we have some weapons we'd like to trade for caps or supplies" Natsu called out as he stood in the open, trying to gain the man's trust.

"Very well. But you will keep all weapons holstered while in the fort. Also, if you attack anybody, you will suffer the consequences" he finished as the gate slowly creaked open. Walking inside, the four mages could see a small, thriving settlement. Several buildings were encompassed within the fort, along with a wide strip of bare land filled with crops. Several apartments looked to be inhabited on the left, the forms of people looking down from the windows as the forts wall ended a few hundred feet away. Several small shops were lined along the street near an old general store, the wares of several items on display. To the right was an old police station with a large helicopter on the roof with two separate rotors instead of one. Several of the soldiers were on duty, heading back to man several inner defenses.

"Hey. Thanks for the help. Not everybody would risk their necks for complete strangers...let alone the brotherhood" said a helmeted soldier in one of the large suits. _'What odd looking armor...and I've never seen a rifle with a chainsaw on it before. Plus I've never seen a woman with blue hair before...must be dyed"_ the private concluded as the short woman spoke up.

"No problem. Its kind of our thing to help people kill monsters" she mentioned before turning to her friend. "Hey Natsu, go sell those weapons from those dead raiders. Try to get some clean water and food supplies...maybe some extra ammo if it's compatible with our guns"

"Sure. Come on you two" the man told the other two females as they walked off to replenish their wares.

"So I have to ask. What kind of armor is that?" Levy pointed out to the soldier.

"This? You mean you've never seen power armor before?"

"No. We don't have anything like it were I'm from. Could you tell me more about it?" the short woman asked.

"Well first you have to go through power armor training. Not just anybody can jump into one and start fighting supermutans. If you tried, the hydraulics could break your limbs if your not careful. Once a new soldier does that, he or she is usually sent on patrols or tech retrieval missions. Power armor needs a fusion power core to function, so the Brotherhood is constantly on the search for them since the suits burn through them in a few hours. The advantages are pretty impressive though. Your immune to small arms fire and even missile attacks along with the suit keeping you safe from radiation. But that's the run down for a standard suit of power armor" the soldier finished with his little lesson.

"That's pretty cool. I've just never seen anything like it from home"

"Oh? Were are you and your friends from?" the man asked as several soldiers and settlers walked around, going about their business.

"Magnolia. It was a small settlement...but it's gone now. Raiders attacked it one night...the four of us were the only survivors" she finished before going into her private thoughts. _"That should be pretty believable for anybody who asks. Can't exactly say we come from a city of 110,000 people in another universe"_

"I'm sorry to hear that miss. Those wretches of humanity are everywhere...at least some of you survived. But I have a question for you. Where did your friends get that armor and those rifles. I've never seen anything like them?"

"Natsu made them. He's a genius with anything mechanical or weapons related" Levy said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Those are some rare skills, especially for a strong guy like that. You know..the Brotherhood could use that kind of skill set" the soldier mentioned casually.

"Sorry...but we're just passing through to Diamond City. Thanks for the offer though" Levy replied with a shrug.

"Diamond City...they've been having some problems with super mutants I hear. Something about an undiscovered vault underneath the Boston Public Library. I wish our soldiers could do more, but we're already spread thin just keeping the trade route open from Sanctuary to the main settlements"

"So the road south is dangerous?" asked the blunette as she glanced over to her friends. Natsu was bartering with a man in a shop, all the weapons on display for sale. Erza and Sam were nearby, eating at a small food vendor as they experienced the local 'cuisine'

"For the moment, no. But in another few days I'm sure some raiders or monsters will set up shop again" he mentioned as another soldier called for his name. Giving a slight nod of farewell to the young woman, he stomped off to the police station to fulfill his duties. Seeing him go, Levy turned to join her friends. Seeing them all siting at the food vendor, she took a seat next to Erza. Ordering some barbecued rat and another of the strange soda's, Levy started to eat in silence as the others chatted away. _"Can't believe I'm eating roasted rat...oh well, food is food"_ she concluded before taking another bite of rodent. Twenty minutes later, the four were back on the road as they started south once more, the city of Boston only ten miles away.

"So turns out the Brotherhood will not sell laser rifles to civilians. If we want this technology, we wont get it from them" voiced Natsu as they walked past a few destroyed houses, the structures having collapsed long ago.

"The good news is our weapons are compatible with some of their ammunition. Unfortunately, the merchant only had ten shotgun shells for sale and barely fifty rounds for the two lancers" Erza commented as she walked next to the dragon slayer.

"What about food and water?" asked Levy.

"Bought enough for two days" Sam replied as she patted a side pouch, indicating where some of the food was.

"Good. I learned about some of that power armor. The maintenance needs sound quite numerous, and a suit needs a fusion power core to keep operating for a few hours. That doesn't even include the training. But if I had to guess, they wouldn't just train anybody in it. You'd probably have to get into their good graces" the blunette finished as they walked past a row of boarded up and abandoned apartment buildings. They had finally reached downtown Cambridge, the rubble falling into the street as straggly weeds shot up through the cracked pavement.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Hey, that device is making sounds" commented Sam as the group stopped. Glancing at the gieger-counter, Levy could see it was still in the safe margins for now. Waving the others forward, they rounded a corner in the street as the ticking started to grow in intensity.

"The fuck?" voiced Erza as the four looked at an old traffic accident site. A rusting military transport had crashed with a civilian bus, tipping over and spilling numerou barrels. Several of the containers had the words 'nuclear waste' painted upon them, the letters still readable even after all these years. Many had been cracked open, spilling their deadly contents around the vehicle. Slowly backing up from the hazard, Natsu saw a lone robot come flying around from the front. It was painted green with a white star in the middle while two weapons could be seen fastened to its body. Three legs dangled beneath it as the strange machine hovered in the air while several 'eyes' were fastened to its main body.

"All civilians will stay away! This is a United States military matter!" it said in an authoritative, robotic voice before firing a blazing burst of laser light at Sam. Retreating to the corner of the last building they passed, Sam hugged the wall before looking again. Another stab of light crackled through the air before slamming into the brickwork above her head.

"Rusting piece of shit..." she grumbled before popping out and firing off a small burst. The speeding lead found their mark, staggering the machine back before it fired its laser again.

"You better run, you commie-loving bastard!"

"Grrr..." the brunette growled out before taking another glance after the latest shot. Finding it still hovering there, Sam fired off another burst. Her accurate gunfire finally punched through the armor plate, turning the inner workings to a sparking mess of circuits and wires as the machine crashed to the ground. Slowly approaching, the four looked upon the fallen robot.

"The fuck was up with that? Just opening fire like we started that fight?" Erza asked as Levy stooped down.

"It's programming was probably fried since the big war. I'm sure it would attack anybody it saw that entered it's zone of control" she replied before prying the broken plate back. Finding the power source for the laser, she pulled out a small cylinder before pocketing it.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Let's find a different road. Don't feel like absorbing anymore of this radiation shit" said Natsu as he pointed toward a west-ward bound street. Leaving the crash site behind, Natsu and Erza led point as Sam walked up besides Levy.

"So. Is that some sort of power source?"

"Has to be. It was the only thing of note in that crazed robot" the shorter woman replied as Natsu stopped at a corner of a T-intersection that ran north-south. Looking around, he could see a group of four raiders standing on top of a bus, waiting for any new victims. The street was littered with several ruined vehicles, the rusting hulks nothing but useless scrap.

"Shit...guess the road isn't exactly clear" he mentioned before looking at the others. "Four raiders on a bus. There could be more, but I don't see any others nearby"

"We should kill them. They're garbage anyway" Erza commented as the others nodded. Pointing to a rusting car about ten feet away that was sitting in the intersection, Sam gave her instructions.

"Levy. You and Knightwalker start some harassing fire. I'll start sniping them while Dragneel starts moving up"

Nodding their heads in unison, the two women quickly ran across the street. Taking cover at the front bumper of the rusting van, Levy drew a bead on the lead raider a moment later. Pulling the trigger, the grime covered woman with a simple pistol toppled over, clutching her throat as her life blood slowly flowed between her fingers. The shouts and screams of the raiders reached her ears as they quickly returned fire. Bullets were impacting the van, sparking off metal when a loud report to her right sounded off.

The man's head had exploded in a spray of gore, even as the remaining dregs of humanity fired down at Levy and Erza. Unfortunately, there were three more firing from the interior of the bus as Sam ducked back. Working the bolt, she popped back out. Lining up her eye with the scope, a bald woman's head soon was in her sights. Pulling the trigger, the speeding round exploded from the barrel before entering the woman's head, punching in right through the left eye in a grisly display. The incoming gun-fire made her duck back as she looked over at her two female comrades. That's when the Sergeant saw the spinning molotov cocktail spinning through the air.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!" Sam screamed across the street as the flaming weapon impacted the van. Immediately fire started to spread as Erza witness the licking flames.

"MOVE!" shouted out the red-head as the two women ran into an old book store across the street. Seconds later, the van brewed up in a flash of fire and raining debris as a small mushroom cloud rose over the street. Gasping for breath as the she ducked down, the small wall of fire washed across the pavement before dissipating. Barely noticing the brief spike of the rad-counter coming from Levy's hip, Erza looked above the window-sill of the shattered store front window. Looking down the street, Natsu was hunkered down at the front of the bus. Ducking back into cover as more gunfire erupted her way, Erza looked at Levy.

"I think it would be best to stay here for a moment"

"No shit" the blunette mumbled as the report of Sam's longshot filled the air once more. Peeking over the ruined window, Levy could see Sam pinned down as two new raiders moved along the wall to her position. The spilled fuel from the van still burned in the street, but she paid it no mind before bringing the raiders under fire. Wounding one, the man fell to the ground will clutching his leg, the horrible injury eliciting howls of anguish. Ignoring the cries of pain, Levy shifted fire to the second man as her hammerburst made short work of him, the bullets punching into the side as blood burst from the wounds.

Looking back to see that his female companions were out of immediate danger, Natsu set to the threat before him. By some miracle, none of the raiders had seen him as he moved through the small gridlock of cars. Luckily the exploding van was far enough away to not set off any others as he grabbed a grenade from an empty pouch. He had picked up three of them at the merchant, figuring it was better to use local weapons since his seran grenades only numbered four. Pulling the pin, he heaved it through the windshield, the glass long gone. The explosion went off two seconds later, causing numerous screams and the sound of pain filled shrieks. Running toward the bus doors, Natsu thundered up the steps with his lancer ready. Seeing two of the members on the floor moaning, Natsu promptly ignored them as they clutched horrible wounds.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY CREW!" yelled out the last man as he leveled what looked like a missile launcher. Pulling the trigger, Natsu immediately ducked down as the heavy ordinance flew above his head and shot off into the distance.

"You crazy bastard!" Natsu yelled out as he got back to his feet. Running forward, he didn't give the man a chance to reload before bringing the chainsaw blades down.

"AAAUUGHHHH!" the waste-lander screamed as the steel blades dug and ripped flesh. Blood splattering against his armor, the pinkette narrowed his eyes as bits of bone flecked across his skin. Moments later, the raider was dead as he turned to the wounded. One had expired, the spilling intestines the reason why. Executing the last with a single bullet to the cranium, he started to search for anything valuable. Moving to the back, the soldier spotted a crate about three feet in length. Opening it, he spotted ten spare missiles, two laser pistols, and what looked like a combat rifle. There was several assorted bundles of ammunition for the weapons as he heard footsteps behind him. Seeing the three females enter the bus, he gave a small smile as they walked over.

"See! Now this is the kinda stuff I'm talking about!" Levy commented as she picked up the launcher. Finding it in good condition, the female set it with the other weapons.

"Heh... That weapon is almost as long as your height" Erza commented as she picked up one of the laser pistols. Aiming at an old mailbox out the window. she pulled the trigger. A small beam of focused energy shot out, boring a small hole into the rusting metal as she looked at the weapon.

"Alright...that's pretty fucking cool" she told the others with a small smile before setting it back in the crate. Seeing Sam set a double barreled shotgun in the box as well, the loot found on one of the dead, they all turned to Levy.

"So what's the plan? Stash all our findings away? Take it with us?" asked the Sergeant.

"Nope. We're sending this stuff back to Natsu's place! While the shot-gun and rifle don't look that impressive, the missile launcher and pistols are some good hardware" the mad genius commented as she pointed the portal gun at the floor. Soon the crate of weapons and ammunition disappeared into the spinning blue vortex before snapping shut moments later.

Leaving the bus, Sam looked up at the sky. Numerous clouds were blocking the sun, but it didn't look like anything weather related was occurring as she guessed the time to be around ten in the morning as they party continued to walk south. After another two hours of walking and several more miles covered, the four finally made it to a low bridge spanning a river. Across the waterway were numerous skyscrapers, many with chunks bitten out of them or with other notable damage. Further down the river to the left was a massive freeway bridge, but it was over a hundred feet in the air, making that crossing a no-go. Spotting a sign, Sam walked up as she red the words.

"Diamond City ahead in three miles. Turn right at the Eighth Street Precinct. Well at least they leave directions..." she mumbled before sitting on a bench. Grabbing her canteen, she unscrewed the cap before taking a deep gulp of water. The merchants had assured her it was purified, but it still ad a tinge of rust to the taste as she felt it wash down her parched throat. Looking to the others, they all settled down to rest and eat as Erza sat next to her.

"So how come we couldn't just use the portal gun to arrive in the city?" asked the huntress as she bit into one of the grilled rad-roaches she had purchased. Grimacing her face at the fact she was eating an oversized bug,she swallowed the food before drinking her own water.

"It's a chance to explore. Plus if we just portaled into the largest settlement, that could create problems" Levy mentioned from her spot on the ground as she sat next to Natsu, the man eating a brahmin steak with a heavy helping of water.

"Plus, we've already found some cool shit. What if we missed something because we didn't feel like walking a few miles?" Sam commented as she ate some more grilled rat.

"I see. So it's part of the journey..." Erza commented before feeling something brush past her legs. Looking down, the woman was surprised to see a normal, orange cat.

"Hey. Looks like you made a little friend" teased Natsu as he took another bite of his steak.

"I guess so..." the woman trialed off as she looked at the creature. _"I've always had a fondness for cats...they are kind creatures"_ the woman thought before breaking off a piece of meat. Setting it down on the ground, the cat immediately started to eat. Seeing an old, cracked bowl nearby, she poured in a small helping of water before setting it down as well. Watching the feline eat to its hearts content, Erza Knightwalker couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Ohh...look at you being a big softy" teased the veteran gear as she looked over.

"Shut up, Sam. I happen to like cats" she replied as the four slowly stood up. Stretching from the small break, they didn't even realize half an hour had passed as they started across the old bridge with ruined cars. Walking past the rusting ruins of a bus, Levy couldn't help but see the skeleton of a long dead adult sitting in one of the elevated seats. Looking away from the toothy grin of the sun bleached white skull starting from the window, she quickened her steps to catch up with the others.

 _ **Crack! Crack! Crack!**_

The series of gunshots snapped above Natsu's head as he immediately crouched down and hugged the concrete bridge wall.

"Fucking assholes..." he muttered while momentarily checking his friends. Seeing that they were alright, he couldn't help but notice the orange cat was slinking low near Erza. Staying low, the four moved along the concrete barrier until they reached the end of the span-way. Popping up,he could see a gun turret on a flatbed semi truck tracking back and forth approximately fifty feet away. Glancing left, he could see two raiders standing on the upper balcony of an old clothing store. The sign 'Back Street Apparel' was still lit up somehow, indicating that they had access to power. Ducking back down as another bullet cracked into the low wall, he waited a moment. "Gonna need you girls to cover me. I'm gonna take out that turret" he mentioned casually before breaking into a run. His heavy boots thundering down the street, he ducked behind a large pile of rubble as the machine gun fire came roaring in. Hearing the snap and cracks of bullets chipping away at the ruins of the nearby building, Natsu waited as Sam and Levy opened fire upon the two wastelanders. Popping up out of cover, he raised his rifle before firing of a stream of automatic fire. The heavy rounds punched into the light turret, turning it into a smoking ruin. Moving up, his heavy footfalls crunched across the broken glass and gravel as gunfire raced above his head.

"Gyahh!" one of attackers cried out as he pitched forward off the roof. Weaving to the left as the other man tried to draw a bead on him, the bullets cracked into the pavement near his feet. Grimacing at the attack, Natsu ran under the overhanging balcony. Running up to the door, he gave a heavy kick as his strength cracked the door-frame. Running in, he shot the closest raider in the face, the woman not even having a chance to scream as the rounds tore through the bridge of her nose. Ducking down as a defensive turret opened fire, he grabbed a grenade from his belt.

"These fuckers are really starting to piss me off" he muttered before flinging the grenade over the numerous display cases. The explosion of fire and shrapnel silenced the weapon, destroying it entirely. Running to the next spot of cover near the far wall, his anger grew at the sight of a dead woman that had been nailed to a mattress. Seeing numerous bite marks and missing appendages, Natsu immediately understood what it meant.

"Dragneel! You alright?" Sam asked from the doorway, the rest of the women standing nearby.

"Yeah. But be careful, these assholes are cannibals"

"Gotcha. Alright ladies, fan out and kill anything that moves" She ordered before walking into the store. Moving down a hallway to the left with Levy, the two women set about clearing the store. Watching them go, Natsu turned his attention back to the other hallway. Seeing it momentarily clear, he moved up with Erza covering his rear. The door on the right flew open, a deranged man with bloodshot eyes running out as he held a ten inch blade within his grimy hands.

"I'm gonna fucking eat ya!" he yelled out while swinging at Natsu. The man dodged to the left, his reflexes honed by war. Seeing the man completely in the open, Erza fired as the speeding balls of steel tore into him, ruining bone and destroying the vile man's chest cavity as he fell to the floor, gasping for air that would never fill his body again. Walking past, the huntress burst into the room...and immediately wished she hadn't. A grill had been set up in the corner, the smell of roasting pork filling the room...except it wasn't pork. What was obviously a human arm was slowly roasting over an open fire while an old refrigerator contained several other human remains. Her body couldn't help itself. The horrible smell, the severed limbs waiting to be eaten..the wrongness of it all. Leaning over, she wretched into the corner as her stomach released the previous meal's contents. Wiping her mouth, she took a gulp of water from her canteen to wash out the aftertaste. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up as horror washed over her eyes.

"Th..this..."

"Is wrong. I know. Why don't you wait in the hall while I check out the room?"

"No...I'm fine now" she replied with a slight tremble in her voice. _"This is wrong! People...eating people!? I never came across a situation like this in Edolas..."_

Walking further into the room, she saw a small alcove to her left with an old, soiled sleeping bag. Seeing a 10mm pistol and two magazines, she grabbed them for herself as she tucked the weapon into a cargo pocket. Hearing a gunshot nearby, Erza hurried around the corner to see Natsu standing above a now dead woman in raider garb. She was still clutching a chunk of human flesh, her lips stained red with human blood as a smoking hole drifted up from her chest.

"She was so drug addled she didn't even realize we were here. Then the eating..." he finished while reloading his boltok. Looking to his left, Natsu tried to ignore the smell of cannibalism in the room as he spotted a wall safe. Turning the handle, he wasn't surprised when it opened revealing a cylinder about half a foot in length. One half was steel gray with a small ebb of blue power coming from the end while the other half was encased in a yellow material.

"Well that certainly looks valuable" mentioned Levy as she walked up. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she grabbed the item before placing it in one of her few remaining pockets.

"You two find anything?" Natsu asked as the four quickly exited the room, having no interest in staying.

"Nothing except new nightmares to make both of us vomit" Sam replied as Levy nodded her head, her eyes betraying new horrors. Heading to the staircase, Levy took the lead with Sam, letting the other two take up the rear. Reaching the end of the hallway at the top of the stairs, the shorter woman hugged the wall as voices could be heard from inside.

"Man..those traders were so easy to capture! We have enough food for weeks!"

"Yeah, and the caps they carried! Suckers didn't even have a chance!" voiced a second. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed the lone grenade she acquired from the diner. Pulling the pin, she tossed it through the doorway.

"GRENADE!" one of the men shouted out before a loud boom resounded through the building. Rushing in, Levy could see four raiders still standing around the room as disorientation washed over their features. One was holding the bloody stump that used to be a right arm while two more laid on the ground, their insides splayed open. Not hesitating, the short genius shot the wounded man in the face, his brains showering the wall behind him. Shifting her aim, Levy fired off a burst of three rounds into the next person's chest as Sam stepped up next to her. The staccato of gun-fire erupted in the room as the brunette's bullets tore a woman's throat out, the soon to be dead female clutching the wound as she gasped for air. Shifting their aim to the last one, the raider was struggling to pull his pistol from a holster, but luck was not on his side.

"Shit" were his final words before before a small hailstorm of gunfire shredded his torso, the wounds spraying bursts of blood as he fell backwards in death.

"Good riddance. Fucking assholes eating kids and shit" muttered Sam as she looked at the others. "Gather anything useful" she commanded before walking over to the dead man. Crouching down, she worked off the pistol holster and gun. The revolver was junk, holding only two bullets while covered in severe amounts of rust. Standing up, she handed the belt to Erza.

"Here. For that pistol sticking out of your pocket"

"Thanks Sam" the other woman replied before fastening it and holstering her new weapon. Walking past the woman, she neared the back of the room while looking behind a couch. Resting on the floor was a weapon mostly of gray and silver material. A yellow piece rested near the top of the weapon while the stock had three holes in it. Spotting several small batteries nearby, the woman picked the items up instantly.

"Hey Levy! I think I found one of those laser rifles!" she said loudly across the room. Within moments, the other three were gathered as the shorter woman inspected the weapon.

"Well, it doesn't appear to have any damage. And this looks like a shot counter" she pointed to the little screen that glowed with the number '30' Handing the weapon back, she pointed to one of the dead bodies. "Go ahead and test it out"

"Alright" Erza replied before aiming down the sights. Pulling the trigger, a bright beam of red light burst from the barrel as it burned its way through the corpse. Eyes sparkling, the huntress almost looked giddy with joy as she clutched the weapon in admiration.

"Of fuck yeah! I'm so keeping this!" she cheered out while placing the small batteries into a free pouch near her remaining grenades.

"Well now that you have a new toy to play with, lets get the fuck outta here. I can smell the evil of this place" commented Natsu as he walked to the doorway. Minutes later, they were back outside as the orange cat waited near a ruined bench.

"Heh. Your little friend waited" commented Sam as she started walking to the left along the frontage road. A nearby sign pointed the way to Diamond City, less than a mile away as the four humans and one feline walked down the shattered street. Bypassing more of the boarded up buildings and wrecks of vehicles, they came to another intersection. Following the next sign, the four headed north as a large stadium came into sight.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's our destination" Erza commented as she cradled her new weapon. _"This is so cool! A laser rifle!"_ she told herself in excitement before coming to a checkpoint as the sun was pushing past it's zenith. If she had to guess, the time would be close to one p.m. the hours of walking eating up the day.

"State your business!" a man shouted out from the top of the small fort. He was wearing heavy catcher's padding and a baseball helmet while a rifle rested in his hands.

"We're just trying to make it to the city. See if we can buy some weapons" Levy commented as the guard pointed to a nearby sign.

"Follow those rules and you'll be fine. Violators will pay the price" he finished before scanning the ruined landscapes for new threats. Stepping up, Natsu read the words to his companions.

"No Stealing. No killing. No fighting. All weapons remain holstered" he finished before shrugging his shoulders. Waving his hand forward, the four walked down the street as several more guards made themselves known. A few minutes later, they were standing on the front plaza as a statue of a man in half a base-ball swing stood nearby. Moving toward the main gate, they could see numerous defensive emplacements. While none would stand up to a locust onslaught, they seemed to work here as guards kept an eye on the numerous traders in the small area. Walking up the steps, they soon took in the view of a bustling settlement that had came to be on the field. Several shops, homes, and a field of crops could be seen in the distance while a small reservoir of water could be observed in the far right corner of the settlement. Walking down the stairs, the four were soon greeted by a woman in a red trench-coat and burgundy reporters hat. She had raven black hair and was could be considered very beautiful despite the brutality of this world.

"Well, you four are certainly new" the woman commented as she took in the appearance of the travelers and the orange cat. _"Never seen a woman with hair that red since that woman came from the vault. In fact...they look almost identical except for a few differences. And the man with them? There's something about this group that's different"_ she concluded before the man spoke up.

"Yeah, we just arrived in the Commonwealth a few days ago. We're looking for advanced weapons and technology"

"Oh? And what do you plan on doing if you get what you need?"

"We plan on using it to help our friends. They are constantly under attack by monsters and we need to help them survive" Levy replied to the woman. Studying the short blunette, Piper looked into her eyes. She saw suffering and conflict there, horrors and loss beyond belief...but also truth in her words. Concluding that they weren't planning on burning the city to the ground, she introduced herself.

"My name's Piper. Piper Wright. I run the newspaper here with my younger sister Nat"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Levy McGarden"

"Erza Knightwalker"

'Samantha Bryne"

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"We'll hear you out" Sam told the woman as Piper led the way into her home. Walking past an old printing press, the five walked inside. A worn, brown couch rested against the left wall while numerous other pieces of old furniture decorated the room. An old radio sat on a table as an old, sad tune wafted through the air. The song was about not wanting to set the world on fire. Seeing a younger girl siting in a recliner reading a old book, Sam concluded this was the younger sister.

"Oh! Is that a tabby cat? Can I pet him?" asked the young girl as she ran toward the orange furred cat.

"You may" Erza replied as the young girl scooped up the feline and ran back to her chair to pet the small creature. Seeing that the girl was being gentle and the animal settling in, the red-head turned to Piper.

"Right. So this isn't an official request or anything...but could you help us with the super-mutants? The mayor keeps saying that they're not an issue, that our security forces can handle them. But the green bastards keep pushing closer every week. Already several of the smaller communities have fallen to them or were just wiped out, and everybody acts like nothing's wrong"

"Have they always been a problem?" asked Natsu as he sat down on the old couch.

"In the past they were more of a nuisance if anything. But ever since the news of that old vault underneath the library being opened, they've fought with a fury to expand their territory. Word is, the survivors found some really advanced old world tech down there. Some of them even say a G.E.C.K was in the bottom level"

"What's a GECK?" asked Levy as she sat next to Natsu, resting her tired feet and aching muscles.

"It's rumored to be a terraforming kit to purge all the radiation from the air, water, and soil. If you believe the stories, these machines were part of a whole network placed across the old United States...but nobody has ever seen one" she finished as she looked at the four strangers in turn.

 _"We have a chance to help this world...at least a little bit. I think we should try"_ thought Erza as Sam spoke up.

"We'll do it. Even if we just end up killing monsters"

"Really? You do know that I can't really pay you four?"

"That's fine. Give us a place to stay the night and some warm food. That should be fair" Natsu commented before a loud wail rang through the air.

"The hell is that?' asked Erza as she unslung her new rifle.

"The warning siren! Mean's the front gate is under attack!" Piper yelled out as she grabbed a heavy pistol from the nearby table. "Nat! Stay inside and lock the door!" she yelled as the four travelers raced out the doorway. Following them up the metal staircase, Piper didn't detect a single ounce of panic from the group as they raced past scared civilians. Reaching the bottom of the stairs moments later on the other side, they came upon a scene of pandemonium. Laser blasts and gunfire was ripping through the air as several large creatures with sickly green skin attacked the barricades. Many of them were dressed in simple loincloths while they had grimacing, grotesque features that almost matched a human's, but not quite.

"We gonna eat you hoomans!" one of them shouted out while firing a laser rifle, the blasts of fire vaporizing a panicking trader. All around them people screamed or fought back, trading fire with the nightmarish creatures.

"SHIT! Dragneel! Take Erza and help at that west barricade! Me and Lev will take the east!" ordered the Sergeant as the four split up. Deciding to lend her support, Piper ran with the male and his female friend. Running up the parapet, Natsu took cover behind the low wall comprised of an unknown, rusting metal. Looking over, he could see some of the guards with bolt action rifles and other assorted weapons.

"You guys. Just pop up and fire once then duck back down. Don't expose yourself longer than necessary" he told the closest, a young man no older than eighteen. Popping up as the gunfire momentarily faded, Natsu fired off a burst at the closest mutant. The six bullets turned its cranium to a bloody ruin before the male ducked back down as another opened fire, laser blasts burning the air above his head. Grabbing a grenade from his belt, he hurled it over the barricade. Bursting in hate and shredding nearby mutant flesh, Erza came out of cover as several of the militia men fired their rifles.

"I DESTROY!" yelled out one of the monsters as it run forward with a large sledgehammer, its body riddled with fresh wounds.

"Not if I kill you first!" the woman yelled out as she pulled the trigger. The weapon didn't even buck in her hands as the beam of light burned through its throat. Switching fire to the next target as Natsu did the same, the two warriors enacted a hideous toll on the attackers. Ducking down as more gunfire came roaring in, Erza glanced at Piper, giving a small smirk as the hailstorm of bullets hit the metal wall before them.

"Time for big smash!" a mutated voice roared out as more of the mutants cheered. Raising her head above the wall, Erza could see a larger mutant with a missle launcher resting on its shoulder. Eyes widening at what this could mean, Erza lined up her rifle as gunfire raged back and forth around her. Hearing a scream as one of the guards took a bullet to the shoulder, the woman didn't flinch as she pulled the trigger. The burning beam of light crackled through the air as her eyes locked with her enemies. She smiled at the look of fear on it's face as the beam raced straight up the barrel, hitting the missile inside. The detonation was instantaneous as the mutant exploded into useless meat, scattering gore against a nearby bus as several of its brethren paused.

"Holy shit...that was a great shot" Piper mentioned in awe before shaking her head and firing at one of the lesser mutants with a large board in its hands. Dropping its weapon as its arm was crippled, the monster turned and started to flee before Piper shot it in the back.

"Thanks. But lets finish these bastards" the red-head replied as she continued to fire her new rifle, standing side by side with Natsu as the two rained down fire on the monsters.

"Dammit! We got a suicider! It's gonna detonate a fusion core" yelled out one of the men as he aimed at the running mutant with a beeping orb in its hands. It was running down the street, its green brothers providing covering fire in the hopes of destroying the defenses. About to pull the trigger, a large caliber bullet destroyed his head in a grisly explosion of gore as it splashed against Levy's skin and hair. Eye's widening at the horror, she finally understood what Evergreen and Natsu have experienced. Gulping heavily, she pushed the nightmare to the back of her mind before popping up. The charging mutant was still half a block away, but was closing fast as its large footfalls crashed against the ruined pavement.

"Fuck! You alright Lev!?" Sam asked in a loud tone as she fired down at a mutant with a rifle, her accurate gunfire turning it's chest to a nightmarish ruin.

"I'm fine! Just help me take care of that charging fucker!" the shorter woman yelled as a few pieces of meat rested in her hair. _"Don't think about it. Don't think about it"_ she said to herself as she lined up her hammerburst. Standing alongside her friend, the two women opened fire. The crackle of fresh gunshots crashed into its form, staggering it backwards as it paused near five of its brothers, shaking its head to clear its savage thoughts.

Sam didn't know if it was her or Levy, but one of them landed the shot that smashed into the blinking core. In the blink of an eye, the mutant and its five comrades were consumed in a small mushroom cloud of fire and heat, turning them into charred corpses. Seeing a number of the monsters fall, many of the green-skinned beasts started to withdraw, firing as they went.

"Kill as many as you can! The more the better!" yelled out Sam to the guards as the rates of fire picked up. Selecting a mutant with a laser rifle, Sam ducked as the beam went high, burning a few strands of her brunette hair. _"Too close..."_ she thought in horror before firing her lancer, the bullets hitting its abdomen before punching out of the back in a spray of red blood and green skin. Switching fire, she shot into the fleeing backs of another mutant as it tried to run away, weaving between ruined cars. Most of her bullets went wide, smashing into some brickwork. Cursing her bad aim, she readjusted before Levy took over with her hammerburst, nailing the monster in the leg as it let out a howl of pain. Seeing that the rest had fallen out of effective range or fled down an adjoining street, Levy looked around the fortifications. Numerous mutant bodies littered the street while a few of the guards lay dead. However, the traders are the ones that suffered the heaviest casualties as over a dozen laid dead in the street. Walking down the barricade, Sam walked up to the mutant with the smashed knee. It was trying to crawl away, straining for what looked like a combat shotgun. Seeing a few of the guards standing nearby, Sam walked up to the monster as she revved up her chainsaw.

"Big green is sorry" it wailed in a pathetic voice.

"Not as sorry as your gonna be" Sam said in a cold voice before plunging the blade into its back. In a nightmarish howl of agony and pain, its flesh parted and became a shredded mess of destroyed tissue and muscle. Ignoring the spray of gore and blood against her boots and shins, Sam walked over to the shotgun. Picking it up, she found it well maintained before searching the dead body of her enemy. Finding twenty shells, she stood up before looking at the guards.

"I'm keeping this" she stated with finality. _"Killing them...feel's like killing locust. Even the skin thickness is the same"_ she thought to herself.

"Seem fair. You did help kill these monsters. Plus you did kill that one, only right you get its weapon" the blonde man responded before turning to his buddy's. "Clear out the bodies. Mutant's get burned, human's buried. Collect anything of value" he finished as Sam walked back up to her group with Piper.

"Yeah, we're gonna go and kill these mutant bastards" she told the reporter before turning to her group. "How's everybody's ammo?"

"Good. Plus we probably can scrounge what we need from the fallen" Natsu commented as he reloaded his lancer, running the blades in a simple test as the others did the same. Looking up at the sky, he could see that there was plenty of daylight left as the party readied themselves. Seeing Sam hand off the newly found shotgun for safekeeping with the other brunette, he noticed the native studying them all.

 _"I didn't get a good look, but those weapons look extremely effective"_ Piper thought to herself as the short woman spoke up.

"So what's the plan? We cant just wait around for them to attack again"

"We should attack them now when they're still reeling from defeat. They will be ill-prepared for a new battle" Erza suggested to the others as Sam nodded her head.

"Good idea. Bastards wont know what hit them" she said before looking at Piper. "You said their main base is the Boston Public Library? Where is that?"

Pointing back the way they came, the female indicated the correct direction. "Go past the Eighth Street Precinct. It should only be a block past that. It's really impossible to miss. There's two entrances...well three technically. One is the main entrance which is heavily fortified while the side entrance is laced with landmines and traps. There is a round-about way through the old metro system, but some of the areas are crawling with radioactive ghouls, rampaging sentry bots, and who knows what else" the woman finished as Natsu let out a deep sigh.

"So basically all routes are fucked. Do you at least know where the vault is?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I think it was located in the central courtyard. Some wall collapsed and revealed a doorway for the search party. But when they came under attack by old world bots on the bottom level, they retreated into the library into a renewed nest of supermuatants. Only three of them made it out of there alive"

"I see" the man concluded as he grabbed his chin in a pondering pose. "What do you ladies think?"

"I have no desire to walk through a subway system with more of those disgusting ghouls" Erza commented as she stooped near a dead mutant with a laser rifle. Grabbing the fusion cells, she made sure there was enough for any oncoming fight as she stood back up.

"I'm with red on that. Plus trying to sneak through a bunch of landmines seems way to dangerous. If we come under fire while trying to tip-toe..." Levy trailed off.

"So the front entrance? Sounds like a fucking party to me" the Sergeant commented before heading down the street, the other three spreading out in step.

"Good luck!" Piper shouted out as the four soon disappeared from view.

* * *

Walking down the street, the four soon left the territory of Diamond City as they retraced their footsteps. Coming to the intersection from earlier, they kept straight on the road, moving past numerous apartment buildings. Many looked like they could be reinhabited with some minor repairs, but others were nothing more than crumbling ruins, spilling into the streets.

"Reminds me of home" Sam voiced out as she avoided a green, glowing puddle. The ticking coming from Levy's belt giving off a steady warning of radiation.

"I know what you mean...at least the monsters don't come up out of the ground" Natsu added, his boots crunching among shattered pavement and shards of old glass. Moving through another intersection with ruined vehicles, Levy looked to her right. Seeing the sign for the police station, she knew they were on the right track as they walked past the devastated ruins. Seeing an old skeleton laying on the ground, she couldn't help but notice the tatters of the old police uniform on the bones. " _Do these people even try to reclaim this city? All they would have to do is move up block by block, expanding defenses. But they just sit in that stadium waiting for attacks. At least that Piper woman seems to care"_ Levy said inside her mind before another thought came to her.

 _"_ Hey Natsu?"

"Hmmm?" he sounded out while momentarily pausing near a rusting car. Scanning his surroundings, the male couldn't see any threats in the built up neighborhood of buildings before continuing onward.

"Do you think it was a good idea not telling your girlfriends what you were doing?"

"It's fine. And it's not like I need permission to go somewhere anyway. Mira and the others will be perfectly fine without me there for a few days. Plus, I have Sam and Erza here to keep me out of trouble along with you watching my back" he finished while walking past a burned out bus with several corpses resting near the windows.

"At least your not a little bitch when it comes to your women" Knightwalker said as a large building loomed in the distance, taking up half the city block.

"Heh...your one of them too" the pinkette replied with a small smirk as the red-head groaned in annoyance.

"I still don't get why your so fascinated in making me your sixth...mate or whatever you want to call it?"

"I'm pretty sure I explained it to you..." the man trailed off as Sam nudged the huntress in the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it now. You can take your time...just know that sex with him is awesome" the brunette leered with a smirk before going back to watching the ruins, missing the slight look of jealousy on Levy's face. Getting closer to the library, they found themselves on the left side of the building as no entrance could be seen yet. Moving past several twisted girders of metal sticking out of the shattered pavement or overgrown flowerbeds, they stayed low. That's when the smell hit them.

"That...smells just fucking wrong" Erza commented as she noticed a large bag hanging from a post. It was mostly just simple netting as blood dripped down to the ground. Several human bones rested in the bag, tissue and flesh still clinging to the bones as several flies flew above the rotting meat. Lucking for Erza, she had already expelled her stomach from earlier as she looked down the street further. Several more of the rotting meat bags were hanging up or simply sitting on the ground as clouds of flies buzzed around each one.'

"Don't think about it" Natsu said as he marched past, the anger in his eyes apparent as the other three fell in line. Hugging the wall of the building, Natsu stopped as he took a peek around the corner of the building. The street ran horizontally to him as several vehicles and piles of rubble covered the roadway. Seeing a total of ten mutants standing around on the steps, he noted that three of them looked wounded from the previous battle. Seeing numerous barricades and places for cover, the male was glad they wouldn't be in the open. Craning his head a little more, he could see one more at the top of the few steps, its height taller than the others while it held a large weapon in a metal frame. It had a silverish, metallic color while the cage housed some currently unknown technology. Ducking back, he looked to the others as he tried to ignore the smell.

"Looks like ten to twelve mutants with three wounded. There's a big guy at the top with what looks like some sort of heavy weapon" he told the others as he crouched lower. Moving in a burst of speed, Natsu ran with the others to the rusting hulk of a military transport in the street.

"Hooman's! We eat them!" shouted one of the mutants with a raised hand before it opened fire with a shotgun. Several of his comrades added their weight of metal to the battle as they fired at the human's were staying hidden.

'Fuck...was hoping to stay hidden a bit longer" muttered Natsu as he leaned out of cover. Seeing a mutant charging the position with a large sledgehammer, Natsu fired as the bullets stitched their way up it's green torso. Collapsing to the ground in death, Natsu quickly tapped Levy's shoulder.

"Let's go" he simply ordered when he broke from cover, running to the low wall surrounding their destination. Taking cover, he was joined by Levy in moments as the short woman stood up and fired at the closest monster. Snapping off a trio of shots, the laser wielder's head exploded in a fine mist before she ducked back down. Bullets and laser blasts flew above her head as she stayed low, the remaining enemies firing at the four mages.

"Stupid human's!" one of the monsters shouted from behind a barricade sitting at the top of the three library steps. Leveling an assault rifle at the duo huddled down, it unleashed a brutality of gunfire as it laughed.

"HAHA! Tiny human's scared of strong mutant!" another yelled out as it fired a another variation of rifle that spit out a rapid fire of green orbs. Blind firing above the lip of the low concrete wall, Natsu was rewarded with a cry of pain as his bullets felled another of the monsters. Taking another peek above the concrete wall near the old garden space, Natsu noticed that all the mutants were firing at him and Levy.

"Come on Erza! Let's show these bastards why they don't mess with us!" Sam shouted out over the gunfire as her friend simply nodded. Leaning out of cover to the right, Sam sighted the one firing plasma blasts before firing. Bullets ripping into flesh, she saw it topple over in death as bloody holes appeared in its abdomen. Quickly switching targets, she fired off the remaining rounds in her rifle at the machine gun user as the abomination finally remembered the other humans. Sadly for the monster, it was too late as its jaw was blown away in the blink of an eye. Howling in pain, it dropped the weapon before a burst from Natsu finished the job. Realizing that these human's meant business, the six remaining mutant's retreated up the steps to their large brother that was standing underneath a large alcove.

"Human's will be killed for their arrogance!" yelled out the larger one as it opened fire, the staccato of laser blasts burning through the air as the final enemy opened fire.

"Shit! That can't be good" muttered Erza as she ducked back, the beams of light hitting the ruined vehicle.

"Wait it out! No weapon has infinite ammo!" Sam said over the gunfire. Nodding her head, Erza reached for one of her two remaining grenades. Pulling the pin, she quickly ducked into the open on the left. Seeing a cluster of three firing down at Levy and Natsu, the woman threw the explosive before ducking back. The sound of an explosion wracked the street as new howls of pain washed over the four. Hefting her laser rifle, Erza waited for the fussilade of laser fire to ease. Ten seconds later she got her wish before coming out of cover once more. Lining up on the larger one that was currently reloading, she unleashed her own fury as stabs of light burned into the green torso.

 _"Damn...tough bastard"_ she concluded as her enemy staggered under the blows before continuing to reload. Pulling the trigger again, Erza unloaded the rest of her gun's charge. Seeing the..for lack of a better word...master fall to the stone steps, the woman smirked as she watched Natsu move up with Levy. Sam and the others had been busy, whittling down the remaining numbers as several more of the monsters fell. At this point, only two mutants were left with simple bolt action rifles as they tried to bring the weapons to bear.

'Oh no you don't!" Natsu yelled in fury as the wounded mutant misfired,the bullet going wide as it slammed into a mailbox. Revving up his saw, the spinning blades bit into the shoulder as unknown fluids and flesh splashed against his armor in a grisly display of suffering. Moments later his task was done as Sam and the other three gunned down the last monster, its bullet riddled torso slumping against a support pillar for the entrance. Seeing the area was secure, Levy walked over to the larger weapon on the ground. Letting out a low whistle, she searched the dead body for any additional ammo. Only finding two of those odd cores, she looked at all the scattered weapons in place.

"These things were packing some serious fire-power. Everybody collect what you can and place it here" she instructed before moving back down the steps. Eyeing the large assault rifle, she picked it up. Finding it surprisingly light for it's size, Levy collected two boxes of ammunition from the dead mutant as she quickly assessed the weapon. The barrel was wrapped in a water cooling jacket with the magazine attached on the right side near the charging handle. A carrying handle rested on top while stocks of wood finished off the appearance of the weapon. Slinging her hammerburst across her back, Levy decided to try it out as she swapped out magazines. Moving back, the blunette saw a small pile of new weapons sitting on the ground.

"Looks like a few shotguns, bolt-action rifles, and a few of the those laser jobs like Knightwalker has. Then there's this big bastard and I think...a plasma rifle?" Sam indicated as she nudged the heavy weapon sitting near the two cores.

"Awesome! Now this is some fucking fire power! We might be even able to help your people develop this stuff, Sam" Levy exclaimed before pulling out her portal gun once more.

"That would be pretty nice. Mowing down grubs with laser rifles" she smirked as the pile of hardware went on its short journey.

"Just don't get your hopes up, Sam. For all we know, this technology could be impossible to to duplicate back home or on Sera. Like think of the Hammer of Dawn. No way in hell any country on the Ishgar continent could build something like that. We would need to develop the technology of other technologies just to build rockets and blast them off. This doesn't even include the materials and another million things the whole thing would need, let alone maintenance" the shorter woman finished as the weapons disappeared through the vortex.

"Alright I get it. No big hopes of winning the war tomorrow" she replied with a tired tone. Looking up, the woman could see the position of the sun moving closer to five o'clock. _"Where does the time keep on going? I could've sworn it was just noon at the bridge? Is the timeline faster here? Or just my imagination?"_

Letting out a sigh, the battle hardened soldier pushed the doors open as Erza covered her. Moving in, the four found themselves in a large hall with numerous tables and desks scattered about. Several columns were spaced evenly in the hall, supporting the roof as they rose dozens of feet to the ceiling. But this fact was completely ignored as Sam ran forward before tipping over one of the book-strewn tables. The cracking of gunshots filled the air as two mutants fired from the far end of the room. They were standing in two window archways, the glass long gone as they snarled at the human's. Several of the meat bags rested in the room near the monstrosities as they fired. Ignoring the rotting bag of flesh sitting near her feet, Sam stayed low as a few more stray laser blasts hit her wooden cover.

"You human's made us! Now suffer for your arrogance!" one shouted out as it started stomping forward.

"Like I haven't suffered enough!" Sam yelled out as she popped above her make-shift barricade. Firing from the hip, she riddled the closest warrior with gunfire as spurts of blood exploded from its chest. Falling to its back as blood filled it's lungs, Sam rolled to the left as the other shifted fire toward her.

"Suck on laser, mutant!" shouted out Erza as she sent a flurry of scorching beams into the second. The monster didn't have a chance to scream as it instantly vaporized, turning to a pile of cindering ash on the floor. Moving toward the archway pillars, the four were brought under more fire as five of the green-skinned humanoids attacked from the other side of the open courtyard. Watching Natsu and the others start to return shots in an exchange of hate over the sunken green-space, Sam grabbed the longshot from her armor plate. Waiting as a few chips of plaster hit her face from some stray rounds, the woman decided that left was the best option. Exposing herself to danger, she came out from the column before lining up the scope. The snarling face of her enemy zoomed in, the shooter not realizing death was a heartbeat away.

 **"BANG!"**

The head exploded in a fury of gore and destruction, painting the nearby column with chunks of matter as she ducked back. Working the bolt, she chambered a fresh bullet as the expended one clattered to the dusty floor.

"Great shot Sam!" shouted out Levy over the gunfire as tracers arched back and forth, the snarls and challenges of the mutants reaching her ears.

"Hooman's so stupid! They come to big book house!' one of them shouted out while he fired a rapid fire machine gun with a drum for a magazine. Jumping down into the lower courtyard, the enemy fired upwards as it's lower intelligence assumed the human's were scared of his weapon. Ignoring the snap of bullets flying past her and into the far wall, Levy waited for a small lull in the fighting as Natsu killed a third with an effective burst of rifle fire. Erza was busy exchanging laser blasts with a fourth while Sam enacted a death-toll on the three fresh reinforcements.

"FUCK YEAH! HEADSHOT!" the brunette shouted out over the maelstrom of hate.

Smirking at her friends antics, Levy leaned out of cover as she aimed down the sights at the approaching human eater.

"It's called a library you dumb shit!" she said hotly while pressing the trigger. A burst of three bullets exploded down the barrel, slamming into the area between her targets legs. A horrible howling screech rose from the mutant as it's groin was smashed by the speeding metal. While it no longer had the need for sex organs, the fact that bullets destroyed parts of its lower intestine was still agonizing. This horrible sound gave the last two mutant's pause, the wails of their friend giving the other three human's time to kill them in a storm of bullets and laser blasts. Readjusting her aim, Levy sent another three round burst into its ugly face as it turned into a bloody horror of destroyed flesh and bone. Finding the area secure, everybody stayed still as they waited for any other threats.

"I guess that attack at diamond city really thinned the numbers? I mean...over two dozen died there and we already killed another...twenty here?" Erza asked in a questioning tone as she visibly relaxed as the others did the same.

"You could be right. But that doesn't mean they're all gone. Everybody stay sharp and alert" Natsu commanded in a stern voice before hopping down into the courtyard. Seeing as no unknown enemy opened fire on him, he waved the three women onward. Walking over to the dead monstrosity, Natsu picked up the unknown machine gun. Examining it, he found it half full with ammunition. Taking one of the bullets out, he smirked as the caliber looked exactly the same as the bullets in his boltok. Grabbing the two spare drums from the dead mutant, he turned to Levy.

"Care to open the gate one more time?"

"Sure" she replied as the shimmering portal appeared in the next minute. Tossing the weapon in, it closed in seconds before a thought came to him. "You know..if anybody is in my garage, I bet they're getting confused as hell. I mean, a bunch of random strange weapons keep flying into the room?"

"I bet the demon harlot would be confused the most...or the drunk" Erza commented with a slight tone of teasing in her voice.

"Hahaha. Your probably right" Natsu replied as he let out a genuine laugh before darkness washed over his eyes once more. "Alright, play time's over. The vault door is right there" he told the others before walking toward the heavy metal door. The ground around it was surrounded by crumbling and destroyed plaster while the large numbers of '99' were stenciled on the front. A control panel was set into a small recess in the door frame, blinking with a soft green glow. Looking up at the dwindling daylight, Natsu studied the interface.

"Please input password..." he trailed off before typing in 'GUEST'

With a hiss, the door opened, revealing a well lit interior.

"No fucking way that just worked? How did you know what the password was?" exclaimed Erza as she studied the dragon slayer.

'I guessed" he simply replied before walking into the vault as the others followed closely behind. _"Better hurry...the air smells like rain...who knows what kind of storms this place has"_ he concluded as his footsteps echoed across the metal plating.

"You have weird fucking luck, you know that?" Erza said to the man as the door slid shut behind them. Walking down the staircase, the party of four came to a larger room with a security checkpoint...that was completely abandoned.

"Didn't Piper say there were crazed robots in here?" Levy asked as she walked past a very clean office.

"She did...this place is unsettling. It's like the people here never existed" Erza commented as she studied several containers of supplies that had never been opened.

"Nobody has ever lived here...I can smell it. This place is sterile" Natsu told the three women as he moved down a hallway to the right.

"Then why build the whole fucking place? Seem's like a waste of money and resources if you ask me" the female Gear voiced out as they came to the end of the hallway. Seeing a large elevator for moving supplies and groups of people, the members of Fairy Tail stepped onto the platform. Eyeing the control panel, Levy hit the button for the lowest level. With a slight jolt, the platform started to descend at a slow pace as the four took a breather. Feeling her stomach rumble, Levy took out her last ration of cooked rat. Wiping away the gore of the dead guard, the young woman let out a sigh before taking a bite. _"Was this journey worth it? Sure I get to spend some time with Natsu...who's been brave like always.. But are a few laser rifles and unknown weapons worth it with all the monsters of this world? I mean...bags of human remains? Rampant radiation? Cannibals hiding in clothing stores that eat children? I'm gonna need to drink heavily after this...maybe Natsu will join me?"_ she thought while eyeing the salmon haired man who was chatting with Erza and sharing his last ration of mole rat with the red head. He must've said something funny, cause Knightwalker let out a bark of laughter a minute later, showing she was starting to grow closer with the male. Letting out another sigh as she tried to wipe more of the blood from her face, she didn't notice Sam sidle up next to her.

"I recognize that look. Erza had it when we were all still stuck on Sera. She would just...watch him work on tanks and machinery" the brunette mentioned casually as the lowering platform moved past the hydroponics level, marking the halfway point.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about Sam. Natsu and I are just friends"

"Oh? But what about that kiss under the mistletoe? You seemed to really enjoy that" she said with a smirk.

"He simply caught me off guard..." she trailed off as Levy cheeks heated...despite the blood and gore in her hair and across her clothes.

"If you say so...but just so you know, you can't deny your feelings forever. I mean, I even confessed...eventually"

"That's because your borderline insane with a crazy love for pepperoni pizza" Levy mentioned casually as she finished her meal, washing it down with the last of her water.

"No denying that. But just so you know, all the girls have discussed this and you don't need to prove yourself for joining our sisterhood. Cause honestly? Your already a badass" the woman finished before walking away, leaning against a wall as she reloaded her weapons.

 _"They...all would accept me? But...this is insane!? He's just my best friend...who's smart...and brave..and hands...NO! This is not the time for your subconscious to give you crazy ideas!"_ she scolded herself as the elevator reached the bottom floor. With a soft 'ping' the elevator doors slid open, revealing a long, white hallway in pristine condition. Multiple pipes ran along the ceilings while several closed doorways led off to sealed rooms that had an accompanying window. Walking up, Erza peered into one of the close by windows. Spotting nothing except two desks along with additional office supplies, she backed away in disappointment.

"Nothing but offices. Even the computers are turned off"

"Not surprising. Alright, let's see what else we got" Sam said to the others as they moved down the hallway. Nothing moved, making the group slightly uneasy as the fans just hummed along above their heads. Coming to a T- intersection, Levy noticed two placards set in the wall. An arrow pointing left showed the way to 'Master Control' while another pointed to the right, indicating the armory lay in that direction.

"What do you think Sam? Split up?" asked Natsu as he studied the woman.

"Sound's like a plan. I'll take Lev to main control while you two hit up the armory. Levy, hand over the portal gun, odd's are they'll need it" she commanded as her boyfriend simply nodded before taking the device from the shorter woman. "Let's go Knightwalker" Natsu told the red-head as the two walked down the hallway to the right before turning at a corner to the left.

"Well, come on" the taller woman let out as the two women walked to the left. Coming to a corner that turned right, Sam did a simply check of the hallway. Finding it clear, they walked onward in silence, by passing several closed rooms.

"Hard to believe this thing was sitting right below the streets of that ruined city" Levy mentioned as the gore in her hair started to dry. _"Ugh...I'm soaking in a hot shower for an hour when I get home...and some of Lisanna's cooking...with booze"_

"I know what you mean. Seems like such a waste" she commented before an odd clanking sound came from the next turn in the hallway to the left. Sidling up to the corner, she took a peek. There were two robots walking slowly, their movements rigid as they moved forward. They both had glass plates covering the front 'face' while their bodies were covered in a green metal. Two clamps replaced the hands as small opening's appeared in the palms.

"Talk about some lame ass robots...it's like they're from one of the old movies" Sam commented before stepping out into view with Levy.

"Halt! Intruders identified! Please remain still while security removes your weapons"

"Pfft. Fuck that" Levy said in annoyance as she fired off a series of three round bursts along with her companion. The heavy slugs punched through the thin glass of the left one, turning the machinery to sparking ruin. The robot exploded in a shower of sparks and ruined circuits as the second fired off a lone laser blast...that hit the far wall.

"These things fucking suck!" the brunette said in a laugh as the two of them downed the second enemy in less than a second. Walking past, Levy didn't even bother checking them for technology as the hallway turned right once more. Rounding the corner, they came across a heavy blast door, the words 'Master Control' stenciled in large letters across the face. Walking up, the two soon opened the door as they came into a room filled with humming computers. Ignoring the processors, Levy and Sam walked up to the central console. Looking at the screen of green light, the resident genius started to read what was on the console.

 **G.E.C.K. online. Main system onine**

 **Country wide network ready for deployment**

 **Warning! Process can't be stopped when started. Will take approximately one month to purge radiation.**

 **Terraforming will return environment to standard of 2032**

 **Initiate? Y/N**

"I think yes will do it" Levy said to herself as she input the proper commands. As soon as she did, a loud blaring female voice rang over the loudspeakers.

"G.E.C.K. activated! Please evacuate the vault while this process continues. Personnel are prohibited from approaching Vault Tec HQ for the firing of the radiation purge. Security will assist civilians to the exit" the words rang out before starting to repeat.

"Well you heard the lady. Let's get the fuck outta here!" Sam said as the two women started to run down the hallway.

* * *

"Grrr...what the hell are those two doing? " Natsu grumbled in annoyance as he shot down the last laser spewing robot. The hallway behind the duo was littered with the smoking, metallic ruins of half a dozen of the old machines sparking where they fell.

"I don't know, but we should hurry" Erza replied back to the man with a scar. Catching herself admiring his backside momentarily, she scolded herself for her weak thoughts as the two walked up to the armory. Finding the door unlocked, the two walked in. Letting out a low whistle, Natsu and Erza admired all the hardware in the room. Dozens of grenades of assorted types, rifles, shotguns, pistols. There was a balanced mix of laser and standard firearm technology hanging from the walls. Two minigun's and two missile launchers hung on the walls near crates of ammunition and rockets. Spotting something new, Erza approached the weapon in the center of the large display as Natsu started gathering everything he could into a pile.

It was a long weapon with a simple trigger and hand grip slung underneath while a catapult launcher rested on top. Seeing a dozen bomb-shaped objects with fins resting on the shelf below, she finally noticed the identification.

"Fat-man..." she told herself before shrugging her shoulders. Picking up the weapon, she carried it over to the spinning vortex as Natsu sent numerous rifles through. Sending the weapon into the portal, Erza went back to collect the ammo. Within a minute, the armory had been cleared out as the gateway snapped shut.

"Damn...it's gonna take us days to inventory all this shit" Natsu finished as the two headed back into the main hallway as the alarms kept blaring.

"As long as I get to keep some of them, I don't care" Knightwalker replied as the two started to run down the hallway. Minutes later, they rejoined Levy and Sam as the two ran toward the elevator. Two hidden doors sliding open in their tracks caused the group to halt as two large robots made their appearance. They rested on a tripod of wheeled legs as their heavy combat chassis gleamed in the soft light. Each one had two miniguns for arms, each appendage starting to spin up. Grabbing Knightwalker, Natsu dove into cover on the left, the small alcove the perfect fit as murderous gunfire filled the air. Realizing that he was straddling the poor woman, Natsu quickly stood up while lending her a hand.

"You good?" he asked as he spotted Sam and Levy in a similar predicament, the two hunkered down as heavy, machine gun rounds screeched and sparked down the hallway.

"Yeah...thanks" the huntress mentioned as Natsu popped out of cover, firing a short burst. _"He saved my life...again..."_

 _"_ FRAG OUT!" yelled Sam over the gunfire as she blindly threw an explosive down the hallway. Nobody could see where it landed, just that it exploded with the sound of fury as shrapnel filled the air. Hearing the cease of gunfire, the huntress jumped out of cover with Natsu, laying down a barrage of laser blasts and hot lead as they fired at the one diagonal from them. Bullets punched through the casing while metal was scorched from the piercing heat, riddling the machine with ruin.

"What the hell are they doing?" Levy asked as the robots just sat there, emitting vapor from their backs.

"Who cares!" Sam retorted as she fired off half a magazine at the far one, Levy joining in as she sprayed the combat robot with machine gun fire.

"Core critical...detonating..." one of the heavily damaged robots voiced out as the four realized what was about to happen. Ducking back, Natsu wrapped Erza in a protective embrace just in time.

 **"BOOOOOM!"**

The small fire-storm of flames washed past the hiding hole, Natsu's natural resistance keeping the red-head safe as the flames quickly dissipated before the hallway was silent once more. Standing up, he could see Sam and Levy alright, although the blunette did have a few minor burns on her body.

"Let's get the fuck outta here" she muttered before walking past the smoking ruins of the killing machines, reloading her assault rifle as she went. Walking onto the platform, it soon started to rise upwards as Levy glanced at the small burns on her arms.

"Hey Lev? You alright?" Natsu asked in concern.

'Yeah...I'll be fine. Nothing the old lady or Wendy can't fix" she replied while leaning against the wall. Nodding his head, Natsu remained silent as the elevator slowly rose higher. Minutes later, the four stepped off the platform before walking down the hallway to the entrance. Opening the door, they walked out into the grassy area as green thunderbolts roiled across the sky. The darkened clouds were moving across the velvet blackness of night at a quick pace before another bolt caused the rad meter to give off a few ticks as several more bolts flashed.

"Human's! They killed the master!" a hulking shadow pointed from the second floor before a series of laser blasts lit up the night. The mutant was joined by others as Sam and Erza opened fire with Levy, the three angling their bullets upward as they tried to find targets in extremely low light.

"Dragneel! Portal! NOW!" Sam yelled in fury as she fired at a hulking form in an archway. Bullets and laser fire was flashing all around them, impacting the dirt and walls as the females continued to fight.

"Got it!" the male shouted back as he input the co-ordinates for 137-C. The spinning disk opened, basking the area in a blue glow before a lightning strike slammed into the portal, causing bolts to fly. "MOVE!" Natsu shouted over the gunfire as he aimed down-range at another of the monsters, the beast jumping down to fight on even ground.

"You better be right behind us!" Sam hollered before running through the swirling rip in space-time with Erza hot on her heels.

"FUCKING MUTANTS!" Screamed Levy as her and Natsu started walking backward, their firepower shredding green flesh as the shorter woman tacked her assault rifle back and forth, the heavy rounds smashing limbs and bone...

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB...a few minutes earlier...**

"So your saying you all found out about me being stranded in Edolas because of a second Levy...who in turn found out about the whole thing from a different Fairy Tail?" Lisanna asked her guild mates. It had been four day's since she was brought back home to Earthland, resulting in a whirlwind of new knowledge for the younger sister of Mira. The parties...the celebrations with old friends. Just the sheer amount of catching up with Natsu and the others was mind boggling. The fact her childhood friend was now dating Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia, and Lucy was a shock to the system along with Grey and Evergreen's relationship. Then there was the added fact that Knightwalker accompanied them all back home. While she was still...uneasy around the huntress, the others had assured her that she just need a place to call home with some friends.

"That's right. We've known them since early July when their own Natsu and Juvia came crashing into our hall...they were a mess" Grey replied to the shorter woman.

"Pftt. Another Natsu? Your's was barely able to defeat me in battle" scoffed Erza Knightwalker as she leaned against a pillar, nursing a drink.

"It would be foolish to assume Natsu Dragneel of 137-C is like the one here. His mental strength and affinity for battle is frightening. But then...all of them are stronger than us" Gajeel mentioned to the double of Erza as he sat next to Levy and the rest of her team.

"Really? So what are they like then?" Lisanna asked in curiosity before taking a sip of water as Happy slept on her lap.

"Um...to be honest...they're kinda fucked up...and my double is kinda...intimidating" the short book-worm mentioned with an awkward laugh.

"Really? But your so nice Levy"

"Yeah...you haven't been brought up to speed yet. Once you are, you'll understand why they're crazy" the genius finished as a series of pop's filled the hall. Moment's later, the familiar vortex appeared as it momentarily flashed. Bursting through, it was the familiar forms of Sam and Erza as they sprinted across the hall.

"Take cover! Bad shit on the other side of that door!" shouted Sam as she kicked over a table before jumping on the other side. Ducking down as a burst of laser fire came burning through, she popped up as she leveled her rifle.

'Knightwalker! Blast anything that isn't human!" the brunette ordered as the red-head popped a steaming energy core from her rifle.

"Got it!" the female replied as the two grimy, dirty women waited for any other threats. Another flash of energy indicated something or someone incoming as the armor clad form of Corporal Dragneel and Levy McGarden appeared walking backwards as they continued to fire, bullet casings clattering to the floor.

"How long till automatic shut-off Lev!?" yelled Natsu as he fired into the portal.

"Ten seconds!" she shouted back as she continued to fire, a stream of bullets filling the air as they disappeared into another world. Another flash gave way to three hulking, green monstrosities as they brought their weapons to bear.

"So many tasty human's! We eat good tonight!" one said with glee as it aimed its shotgun at Levy.

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" the blunette shouted out as she fired a renewed burst of gunfire at the monsters.

"Light em' up!" yelled out Sam as her and Erza fired, turning the guild hall into a raging gun battle as the abominations quickly fell under the onslaught. With a 'pop' the portal closed, cutting the last survivor off from retreat as the pinkette fired a quick burst into its stomach. Seeing the last one trying to crawl away from it's attacker, Dragneel walked up to it as he revved up his chainsaw.

"No fucking mercy" he said with a voice laced with hate before plunging the spinning blades into the mutant's back. Flesh was torn and shredded, chips of bone and viscera splashing against his boots as he executed the monster. Seeing that the threat was gone, he looked at his three companions.

"Yo. You girls alright?"

"I'm good...just covered in blood and guts like usual" Sam replied with a smirk.

"No wounds that I can see" Knightwalker commented as McGarden slowly walked over to her double.

"Add universe 1000-A to the list of dangerous universes..." she trailed off before leaning against a pillar and sliding down in exhaustion, passing out almost immediately as her assault rifle clattered to the floor.

"W...what the hell are those things?" Lisanna asked as she stared at the blood covered form of this other Natsu Dragneel. _"Now I know why they kept saying they're intimidating!"_ she thought to herself as she studied the man with a scowl and facial scar.

"Super mutant's. Vile, disgusting creatures" Erza Knightwalker commented as she hefted her rifle. Finally noticing the two other Erza's in the room, she walked up to them. "I'm guessing your another version of me?" she asked the woman before her as the knight stood nearby.

"That's right...now where is your spear? I have never fought a single battle without it"

"Magic didn't work there...at all. Had to trade up for some fire-arms while we searched for tech" she finished before sitting down at a table nearby. Resting the rifle between her legs, she looked around the hall. Many mages still were looking on in a state of worry at the monsters before Dragneel started to drag them outside with Sam.

"Sorry about the mess...the radiation storm must've shifted the coordinates" the Sergeant replied as she kicked the door's open before lugging the body outside.

"Hey Wendy!? Can you heal Levy? She got some burns from an exploding robot" the man said over his shoulder as he walked outside holding the feet of the first mutant.

"Sure...the young girl replied as she crouched down next to the sleeping form of McGarden.

"Jeez...she's a mess..." Levy commented as she looked down at her double. _"Is that dried flesh in her hair?"_

"Hey Levy? Can you help me carry her two the infirmary? I'll be able to work faster there" the sky dragon slayer asked as the two women carried the unconscious female to a resting bed. Seeing that the wounded girl was taken care of, Knightwalker turned back to the gathered guild. Running a hand through her greasy hair, she realized she was exhausted.

"What happened...other Knightwalker?" asked Natsu as the man sat between Juvia and Mira.

"Just call me Edo Erza for now..but yeah...that universe was fucked up. Like I just learned everything about the locust a few days ago, and then we go to that fucking hellhole for laser tech? I understand Levy wanted to hit it for possible ways to help the Seran's, but I don't think it will work based on the differences in technology" she paused before looking at her double.

"You know...in the past two days I've almost died...four or five times? I mean, how the hell do you prepared for radioactive ghouls trying to bite your face off? Or finding raiders eating the remains of people in an old clothing store as the smell of burning flesh fills the air. Fuck...I've had to eat grilled rat or fucking cockroach meat as my standard rations since I got there...and the mutants. Those monsters would keep bags of human remains in their territory...just hanging from metal poles or sitting on the ground. Two days felt like forever there..." she finished before standing up abruptly. "I need to rest" the woman finished before heading to one of the spare rooms in the back of the hall.

"Damn...did you see her eyes? Just like Scarlet's" Cana mentioned as the woman closed the door behind her.

"I have to admit...some of those situations sound pretty shitty" Knightwalker mentioned as Sam and Dragneel carried the last body out of the hall.

"I just can't believe how...cold that other Natsu's eyes are..." Lisanna whispered as she tired to digest these new facts. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to her brother.

"They've been through...alot of really evil stuff, sis. That version of Fairy Tail has witnessed nightmares and horrors that I still can't believe" Elfman finished before Evergreen spoke up, the woman sitting next to Grey as a beam of sunlight washed across their table from the March sun.

"But that's why we help them. Despite how strong they are...how brave they are, and how dangerous their enemies are, they need friends and comrades to help them"

"Really?" asked the white haired woman.

"Yes. Even if it's just a simple conversation or a shoulder to cry on, we try to help them" the knight replied as Sam and Dragneel walked in.

"Mind if we use the showers here? I smell like mutant blood" the brunette asked the short guild master who was sitting on the bar.

"Sure, just don't use all the hot water" he commented as the two walked away down the short hallway.

"And don't have sex in our hall like last time, Dragneel!" shouted Lucy as a heavy blush adorned her face.

"Like I have the energy for that right now" he said over his shoulder before following Sam into the proper room.

"Wait...he actually did that here?" asked Knightwalker as Kinana took out a mop and started to clean up the blood stains.

"Yes...it was quite...passionate from what we overheard" Mira mentioned as she snuggled close to her favorite dragon slayer.

"Juvia still couldn't believe her double was in love with Natsu at the time. But now she does! Ah Natsu! Please give Juvia some wonderful children!" the rainwoman cried as she hugged the pinkette.

"Um...maybe in a few years Juvia? I'm not even nineteen yet" he said awkwardly as the female was already gone in one of her fantasies.

"But Nastu? Doesn't Mira wanna have kids with you too?" Happy asked innocently as the mentioned demon squeezed the man's shoulder.

"He knows better than to try and get the others pregnant before me..." she trailed off, the sweet smile betraying pain for a certain fire mage if he went behind her back.

"Ugh...everything's changed so much..." Lisanna said with a sigh as she watched Levy come out of the infirmary with Wendy.

"How is she?" Laxus asked, the man trying to sneak a peak at Kinana as she walked back to the bar.

"McGarden will be fine. She just had a few minor burns and scratches..." the sky maiden trailed off.

"The blood and chunks of flesh in her hair was human...but not hers" Levy replied before walking to the weapon her double had dropped.

"What does that mean?" Laki asked as she eyed Freed, the man not showing any signs of being a pervert.

"Probably mean's somebody exploded next to her" the script mage responded before picking up the rifle. "Oppfhh! This thing is heavy!" she said with a struggle as Gajeel came over and lent a hand. Setting it on the table, the resident genius got to work as a half an hour quickly passed.

"You know how that works?" Knightwalker asked as she came up, interested in the strange weaponry.

"It's surprisingly similar to a Seran Mulcher. I've been studying all the different weapons with McGarden whenever she visits. I just don't see how she was even lugging this thing around?"

"Well she does do alot of training. Sure she's short, but that's what makes her deceiving" Grey mentioned before looking at Gajeel. "Hey, remember when she visited and beat you in arm wresting?" the ice mage teased as the iron dragon slayer just scowled.

"What's a Seran Mulcher?" the former huntress asked.

"It's a weapon from Sam's home universe. We're not allowed to go there.." Levy trailed off before a shimmering portal appeared in the hall once more.

"Ugh...what now?" Bisca asked as she sat with her team-mate. Her question was soon answered as the familiar forms or Mira, Erza, Cana, and Juvia walked into the hall, many of them with annoyed or anger written across their faces.

"Is our boyfriend here?" Mira asked, waves of annoyance rising from her body. Hearing the door open in the back, there was a clean Dragneel in his normal fatigues as he walked out with Sam. Walking up, he stood near the four furious females as even Juvia eyes were displaying her fury.

"Hey" he said in a simple greeting.

"Hey...HEY IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU BASTARD!" Mira cried out before punching the man in the face, staggering in backwards. "You disappear for two days without a word! Then all these strange weapons keep showing up randomly in our garage...and all you can say is 'Hey?"

"She's right Natsu. As soon as we heard you were missing, myself and Juvia raced home. We didn't even know where Levy, Sam, and Knightwalker went" Scarlet commented as her boyfriend wiped a few specks of blood from his jaw.

'I don't see what the big deal is? I just hit up a new universe with those three? Not like I need your permission to go anywhere anyway. Now I need to go burn those damn bodies" he finished before walking past the four.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Cana looked at the guild here. "Sorry everybody. When we found him missing, we kinda freaked out...would've been nice if he left a note..the dick" she huffed before Sam walked up.

"You know he did it just to keep you four from dealing with some bad shit? Plus...it was a good way to bond with Knightwalker" she told the group.

"And Levy?"

"Was her idea. That universe was dangerous like Sera...so you can understand why we kept it a secret" the Sergeant finished before walking over to an empty table. Picking up a menu, she found herself famished as the other four sat down with her.

"You could've asked for our help? Juvia would have been happy to come along" the woman said.

"Magic didn't work there. You would've been a hindrance" Sam replied before ordering something off the menu, telling Kinana her order. Looking at the others, she let out a heavy sigh. 'Look, he just didn't want you girls having to deal with cannibals, radiation clouds, crazed human's, and flesh eating mutants" the woman finished as Dragneel walked back in. Walking up to the table, he sat between Erza and Mira who kept giving him the evil glare.

"Alright fine! I'll leave a note or something next time!" he said loudly with an annoyed scowl.

"That's all we ask" Cana said before looking around the hall. "Well hey, we're here? Might as well start a party!" the lush cheered as her double did the same.

"Sound's like a great idea to me!" cheered out the guild master as the impromptu celebration went underway. Lisanna and Knightwalker talked with the strange doubles, the latter finding them fascinating as they retold previous stories. Grey challenged Dragneel to an arm wrestling contest...which he promptly lost. Soon, mages were drinking and laughing while eating delicious foods compliments of two Mira's in the kitchen. Lucy watched in a heavy blush as Natsu and Dragneel performed a 'manly muscle contest' much to the enjoyment of many women in the guild as the two laughed, the soldier finally having a chance to let down his guard. As the party carried on, a refreshed Knightwalker and McGarden joined the festivities, the former talking with her double from Edolas as they compared notes. All in all, it was a great time despite the small gun battle that raged in the hall mere hours before...

* * *

 **January 10th, 12:30 p.m. Universe 137-C.**

"I still can't believe all the stuff we got!" cheered out Levy as she went over the different weapons in Natsu's garage. She was joined by the man and all his girlfriends, the women wanting to help categorize the different weapons.

"I can't believe you found a rifle that shoots plasma" mentioned Erza as she hung the mentioned weapon on the rack with the assorted Seran weapons.

"These are pretty fucking cool" Knightwalker mentioned as she went over her new laser rifle, trying to learn more about the process as Natsu helped her. Hearing the door open, the people gathered to see Juvia standing there with a large plate of boneless wings for Natsu.

"Juvia heard what horrible things her beloved had to eat so she made your favorite!" she said happily while setting the plate nearby.

"Thanks Juv" he replied as he planted a kiss on her lips, making the woman gush.

"Tch...your displays of affection are sickening. But I have to admit that smells good" the huntress commented before reaching for a piece. Feeling her hand slapped away, she looked into the glaring eyes of the rainwoman. _"Right...super possessive..."_

"That meals for Natsu. If any of you want some, there's more in the kitchen" Juvia finished before leaving the room.

"Barbeque wings! Hell yeah!" cheered out Cana as the girls walked into the house followed by Natsu as they soon sat down to a generous helping of Juvia's cooking.

"WOW Juvia! This looks yummy!" Happy said with a smile as he helped himself to four of the delectable meat.

"Thanks for the meal" Levy said with a soft smile as she started to eat, the group enjoyed themselves as they ate in relative silence.

Swallowing her food, Mira looked at Natsu with a fond smile. "Hey Natsu? Want to take a job tomorrow?"

"That should be fine. Schedule is open for once"

"I would like to go on one as well" Knightwalker asked as Mira gave a slight scowl.

"Don't worry, the two of us can take Wendy and do something fun...like...I dunno..something not with cannibals at least" Sam told her new friend before a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it" Erza replied as she stood up and walked toward the front of the house. Opening the door, she found Master Makarov and Councilor Ultear standing there.

"Sorry for disturbing you at your home, Erza, but this is important" the woman said as the two walked in.

"What's going on? Natsu asked in concern, feeling a pit in his stomach.

"It's Oracion Seis. They've finally made a move near the Woodworth Sea" Makarov told his mages.

"Shit"

 **And done! So how did you readers like the foray into the fallout universe? I did twist it a little since I know there's no vault under the Boston Library, but I think it was fun. Now I know what your thinking. Why not give Natsu power armor? Or why put this in the main story? Well, power armor always needed fusion cores...and truth be told, i rarely used it in the game. So sorry, no Natsu joining the BOS. As for why this is not a one shot? Well, it was gonna be the very next one. I had originally planned it to take place between Edolas and Nirvana anyway...so might as well just put it here. Plus...Levy got a machine gun :) I just hope you readers liked the kinda survival aspect of eating grilled rats and avoiding radiation. Also, I'm assuming most raider groups were at least part cannibal since there were always dead bodies nailed to matresses. Hoping everybody liked how Knightwalker dealt with all that nasty shit first hand. And if any other Fairy Tail writers want to do a crossover with 137-C, let me know! Still looking for an artist to draw a COG Natsu... Anyway, Reviews are appreciated!**

 **But next chapter will be the Nirvana thing..with a twist! And next one shot...Lisanna and Lucy take a trip to another universe right before the Harvest Rebellion! With more twists!**

 **Knightwalker: Ugh...can't believe I had to eat rat...**

 **Sam: Hey don't fret! It's a great way to build character! Plus...its still better than Scarlet's cooking...**

 **Erza: I heard that!**

 **Levy: Face it Erza..you can ruin cereal...**

 **Cana: I barely did anything this chapter...**

 **TheHappy: Don't worry, you'll have more screen time...unless you just wanna get horizontal with Dragneel?**

 **All the girls: YES PLEASE!**

 **This is the happy signing off!**


	28. The Genocide of Woodworth

**Well here is chapter 28! I can't believe its been over a year since I've started this story! It now sits at over 400,000 words! INSANE! But this chapter will be rough I think... Anyway I always appreciate reviews, PM's or just new insights. I really hope you faithful readers enjoyed the last chapter! I might have some of those Fallout weapons come into play this chapter, not sure at the moment I wrote this header. Also, It's getting were some of my oneshots are catching up with the main Story line...so if you notice a small plot hole or something, let me know and I'll fix it. Also! A reader pointed out that Natsu's COG armor doesn't really keep out bullets and shrapnel. While I mainly had it fail so he could get wounded and get some scars to build his badassness, he was kinda right. So now...if Natsu or the other Gears take a few lancer rounds to the chest plate, they'll deflect or be stopped. So I'm sorry about that everybody...Didn't mean to screw up like that. As always...I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail...sigh...**

 **Chapter 28: The Genocide of Woodworth**

* * *

 **Universe 137-C. Natsu Dragneel's house.**

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but these mages are part of the Ballam Alliance along with Grimiore Heart" Ultear told the gathered mages as the pleasant meal came to a halt.

"Do you need volunteer's master?" asked Juvia as she continued to sit at the table.

"No. I've already selected Natsu and Knightwalker for this mission. They will be joining several mages from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale a few milies outside the city of Woodworth"

"But Master! If all of us go, we wouldn't even need the help of the others! And why are you having her go?" Mira said loudly as the flecks of anger crossed her features.

"Because they are our allies and Fairy Tail doesn't need to bear the burden of every single dark mage out there. Is it so wrong to seek help from our friends? As for Knightwalker, I think it would be a great learning experience. Plus...she did hunt dark mages in Edolas" the old master replied before Natsu spoke up.

"MJ. It'l be fine. You know that radio I set up in the hall's armory? I'll be linked to that, so If I need help or things start going bad...I'll call alright?" the man said in a placating tone as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"But what if..." she started before wrapping her arms around the man she loved. "We almost lost you at Halvo Bay! I don't want you getting hurt again! I've heard of these mages...they're supposed to be really strong!" she cried softly as the man planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be alright Mira. How about you help Levy go over all those weapons we found? She probably needs the help"

"Okay..." the white haired beauty said softly as Natsu looked at the others.

"Try not to burn down the house...I should be back by tonight" he said with a small smile as the man headed to the door with Knightwalker, Happy, and the others. Walking out, the door closed behind him as the six women looked on.

"Is it me...or do you ladies have a feeling of dread that something bad will happen?" Sam mentioned as she sat at the table next to Juvia.

"No...I've gotten that vibe as well. I think it would be a good idea to stick near the hall today...just in case" Cana replied as Levy spoke up.

"How about we get back to all that tech in the garage? It'l help keep you girls occupied" the shorter woman asked as she started to walk back to the machine shop. _Please be safe Natsu..I have a bad feeling too"_ the short woman thought as she started to study the gatling laser gun, trying to figure out it's inner workings as several spare cores sat nearby.

* * *

 **Train enroute to Woodworth. 2:37 p.m.**

The two mages of Fairy Tail had been traveling for about two hours now, the tickets compliments of Ultear before heading back to the council. Natsu had made sure to grab Knightwalker's equipment, the woman extremely fond of her new laser rifle and pistol. While she still had the spear resting nearby, it was always a good idea to have a back-up. The female was adorned in her normal clothes, plus her black leather jacket that she had bought when she first arrived in Earthland. While it wasn't personalized yet, her rifle holster and ammo belt fit around it quite well. Plus...she thought it looked cool.

Right now, the two humans and cat were sitting in silence as the large city loomed into view past the heavily forested hills. Letting out a low whistle, the huntress admired the many tall buildings in the distance as snow blanketed the land.

"So that's Woodworth? Looks larger than Magnolia" she commented before looking back at Natsu.

"That's because it is. The city is a hub of industry with the nearby iron mines and the heavy forests. It's current population reaches almost three hundred thousand while it sits next to a large lake that sees heavy tourism during the summer months. Then about thirty miles to the north is Port Timber. While its smaller at only sixty thousand people, it is a heavy shipping and fishing port with numerous trade vessels from neighboring countries. These two cities are also home to several regiments of the new Rune Knights with the bolt action rifles thanks the Seran's technology" the pinkette finished as Happy looked on in wonder.

"Wow Natsu! You sure do know alot!" the little cat cheered as the train continued to rattle along the tracks.

"Thanks Happy" the man said simply as he smiled at his little friend.

"You do seem to be more intelligent than the other Natsu from that other universe" the red-head commented. _"That sounds like a fairly large city. I don't think the capitol back home reached one hundred fifty thousand!"_

"You can thank Baird for that. He hammered alot of stuff into my head over the years" he replied with a wave as the train pulled into the station. _"Why do I have such a sinking feeling? It's just some god damn dark mages?"_ he told himself as the three exited the train. Walking out of the station, the trio headed east out of the suburbs, feet crunching against the snow.

"So how much further?" she asked as she looked around the area. The city had quickly faded from sight around a large hill, the dirt road barely cleared.

"Another mile or two. This place is usually used by mages only, so the city tends to just leave it to us" the Gear replied as he flashed into his armor and weapons, figuring now was a good time. Walking in silence for another half-hour, the huntress spoke up once more.

"So what are the rules of engagement? Do we kill them right away?"

"No. While that standard is for Fairy Tail, the other guilds tend to shy away from that...they haven't suffered the losses and horrors like we have. Plus, they are the third branch in the alliance. Many dark guilds follow them, so capturing these mages could help reveal their networks"

"Then that will help some people, Natsu?" asked Happy as his little footprints trailed in the snow.

"Hopefully" he told the furred cat before casting a side glance at Erza. "While we are supposed to capture them...if your life is in danger, don't hesitate"

"You act like I haven't taken lives before, Dragneel. I was a soldier before I met you" she responded coldly as the man just lightly chuckled. Rounding a bend in the forest path, they came upon a two story building draped in snow. Walking up, they pushed the doors open as a pleasant warmth washed over them.

"Ah! The parfume of our comrades! I hope your journey was pleasant" asked Ichiya as he struck a pose with the Trimen's. Walking up, the short man in the suit studied the curvaceous form of Erza Knightwalker as his entourage crowded around her.

 _"Why the hell are these men striking poses like idiots? And the short one is an imbecile"_

"Such a radiant beauty! Please let us take care of you!" Ren said in excitement before grabbing her hand. Feeling himself thrown to the ground, he looked up into the woman's furious eyes as she stepped on his chest.

"No man touches me unless **I** allow it...understand?" she said darkly before Natsu rested a hand on her shoulder.

'Easy Knightwalker. They may be weird, but they're here to help" he commented before spotting Eve. Seeing the furious woman back off, he approached the Trimen. "So how you doing? Last time I saw you, you had just been shot"

"Blessing in disguise. Women love the fact that I fought those monsters...plus...they really dig the scar" he smirked in a knowing smile. Hearing a door in the back open, five more mages appeared.

"When I heard that Fairy Tail was sending two mages, I didn't expect Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet" Jura commented as he walked forward with his team.

"Actually Jura, this is Erza Knightwalker. She's from a reversal universe. Scarlet is back at Fairy Tail with the others ready to move if we need assistance" the soldier commented as the woman scowled nearby.

"Ah...I'm sorry for the confusion miss" the man quickly apologized.

"It's fine. Nothing to get bent outta shape over" she replied before helping herself to a glass of water, avoiding the stares of the Trimen's. Turning back to Natsu, he extended his hand to the companions next to him. "This is Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta, and Sherria Blendy" the wizard saint pointed out in turn as each one acknowledged their name.

"Oh yeah...didn't you get your asses kicked by the Thunder Legion on Gulana Island like a year ago or something?" Natsu asked the man with bluish hair. Coughing slightly into his hand, the male replied in embarrasment.

'Er...yes. I was very misguided at the time and fortunately was brought back into the right state of mind" he finished as Toby gained an awestruck look.

"Man! Where you really stranded in the locust universe by yourself for almost five years!? the dog-man asked.

"Yeah...yeah I was. But you should know that from the demonstration's Levy gave you after she returned?"

"Well yeah...that was some pretty bad stuff...But come on! Your the grubslayer!" he cheered before Natsu abruptly turned away, the last thing seen was pain in his eyes as he walked over to Erza and Happy.

"Um Toby...I don't think now is a good time to ask him about that..." Sherria told her friend softly as the pink haired woman looked at the soldier. _"When Levy visited, she just showed a few of those battles...then went on to describe the best tactics for dealing with those monsters. But Natsu here...he's seen it all..."_

"Sherria is right. Now isn't the time to dredge up the nightmares of our comrade" Jura spoke softly before looking at all the groups. "Alright! We've learned the Oracion Seis numbers only six members! We know they're threatening to revive Nirvana to throw the world into chaos unless we pay them ten billion jewel. The council does not negotiate with dark mages" the man finished before Ichiya spoke up.

"Also, we know that several lesser dark guilds are in the area, ready to support their masters. While my team will be providing cover from the 'Christina' in terms of air support, the rest of you will be on the ground" he told the mages before looking at Natsu and Erza. "I know how you view dark mages Natsu. Many of us have heard the stories of the vile men and women you've fought and killed. While I can't control your actions, I hope you'll try to take them alive" he finished.

"If they surrender, I have no problem. But if they try to kill anybody here..." he trailed off, leaving the threat in the air. Nodding their heads, the Trimen's left the hall to prepare their bomber. Walking toward the doors, the group of mages on the ground walked out into the winter day as the freezing air slapped their faces. Moving down the path, Sherria walked up next to Erza, hoping to strike a conversation with the only other woman in the group.

"So uh...where did you get that gun? It doesn't look like Mr. Natsu's at all?" the pink haired woman asked.

"I picked it up in a den of cannibals that fed on innocent people. It was a universe or radiation, slavers, monsters and ruins that had been devastated by nuclear war. Natsu...saved my life on numerous occasions and doesn't ask for anything in return" the red-head replied as the forest seemed to thicken.

"Oh...that sounds pretty awful" the other woman commented as the 'Christina' bomber flew above their heads, humming with magical power.

"It was...But also a great bonding experience for my new guild. They are all very strong and capable" the woman finished as she eyed the Gear walking up ahead, his rifle still slung on his back as Lyon walked next to him.

"Soo...how's Grey doing? the ice mage asked as he walked next to Natsu and Happy.

"He's doing fine. Him and Lucy are helping Bisca and Alzack with an important job today. Now be quiet. Somebody is watching us" the soldier finished with finality as the group came to a clearing. Standing there were six mages, wrapped in winter clothing as several of them looked on the new arrivals. One was oddly sleeping against a tree, his black hair standing out as the other's smirked.

"Well...looks like some mages wanted to see an angel today" a stunning woman with shoulder length white hair stood there in elegant white garb. A man in a red tracksuit was standing nearby, his eyes covered with a pair of goggles as his blonde hair waved in the slight breeze.

"Look's like it. Racer, deal with them...permanently" an older man commanded as several dark lines crossed his body.

"Heh...you got it boss!" as the mentioned racer disappeared from sight as a man in red pants and a white coat stood nearby, observing the fight with his one good eye. _"Now why do I have the feeling I've seen that pink haired man before..."_ Erik thought as Racer appeared in front of Lyon. With a flurry of punches, all of team Jura was sent flying as Jura looked on in disbelief.

"Such speed..." he trailed off as the male targeted Erza next.

"Shit!" the woman exclaimed as the man cocked back a leg, savoring his easy victory over the so-called...alliance. Trying to bring his leg forward to land a bone-breaking kick, Racer found he couldn't. Looking back, he saw the pink haired main holding on to his leg.

"Nobody hurts my mates..." Natsu said darkly before pulling his boltok free. Placing it into the knee joint at the back of the leg, he pulled the trigger. An explosion of bone fragments and blood splashed against the snow as the dark mage fell to the ground.

"AAAAUUUUGHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed while clutching the ruin that had been his right knee. Ignoring the screaming man on the ground, Natsu turned to the remaining five, a few hints of fear in the woman's eyes. Reading the man's thoughts, Erik tried to get a handle on what this man would do next...and promptly wished he hadn't. What he saw was horror and suffering beyond belief...Blood and monsters from the darkest depths of hell as his eyes widened in complete fear. _"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!"_

"ANGEL! SURRENDER TO HIM NOW! RIGHT NOW!" Cobra cried out before sinking to his knees, raising his hands in submission.

"What? Why?' she asked while looking down at her friend. _"He looks scared shitless...I've known Erik for years and we've been through so much together..."_

"That's Natsu Dragneel!" the poison dragon slayer cried out as he remained still, not daring to incur the man's wrath.

"W..What?" she stuttered out while the numerous mages from Racer's attack composed themselves as the wounded man kept screaming in agony.

"I'd listen to him...dark mages only get one chance to surrender with me..." he uttered as the woman looked into his eyes.

" _Suffering...so much suffering..."_ Angel concluded before sinking to her knees, listening to her friend.

"Cowards! The lot of you! You will not be part of the new world with our queen!" the leader yelled out before opening a portal with his staff. "Let's go Midnight, Hoteye" he commanded as the two walked through, disappearing from sight. Realizing they had just been abandoned, Angel looked around in a panic before the red-headed woman walked up.

"You will tell us everything you know about your guild's plans...or else" she said darkly while her prisoner looked up in fear.

"Don't hurt her! She doesn't know anything!" Erik shouted out before Natsu kicked him onto his back. Feeling a heavy boot on his chest, he looked up in the man's eyes as he revved up the chainsaw on his rifle.

"Oh shit..." he whispered as he looked up at the Gear.

"I'm gonna ask you some questions...your gonna answer them, got it?" the man asked as his prisoner gulped heavily before nodding, the wailing of Racer in the background grating on his soul.

"Good. Now what is your goal? I find it hard to believe you'd just ransom money considering all the smaller guilds working for you"

"We.."

"Don't tell him anything! The freedom of our queen rests on your bravery!" Racer shouted out between gritted teeth.

"Hey Happy?"

"Yeah Natsu?" the little exceed asked from nearby.

"You might want to close your eyes and cover your ears"

"Ohh..." the cat complied before doing as his father said. Looking over at Erza, he gestured to the man. "One shot. Make sure it's nothing vital" he said casually as Lyon spoke up.

"You...your not gonna torture him are you?" he asked in disbelief as the woman leveled her rifle at the fallen man. Aiming for his shoulder, she pulled the trigger as a burning beam of light ignited his shoulder...before the man disappeared in a billowing ash of smoking embers.

"Awe dammit...that wasn't supposed to happen" Erza told herself before looking at the rifle. ' I mean..there's no power surge..." she trailed off as many of the mages looked at her in horror.

"S...she just vaporized that racer guy..." Toby mentioned as his wide eyes studied the woman.

"Well that sucked. But hey, we still have two more mages to question" Natsu smirked as he looked down at Angel and Erik.

"They're planning on releasing Zeref's wife from her dimensional prison! She got in touch with Brain a few week's before Sorano here joined! I don't know what she looks like, but I've overheard the conversations when I wasn't supposed to!" Cobra said in a panic as he looked at the ashen remains of Racer. _"He's gone! Just like that and he's gone!"_

"What is this woman's name? If she really is the wife of Zeref..." Jura trailed off in worry, looking at his many younger mages before turning toward the woman in angelic garb.

"I only heard the name once...but when the others found out...they threatened to kill me. Erik here stepped in on my behalf" Sorano replied before looking up at the pink-haired man. "It's Myrahh...Queen Myrahh" she told the Gear before horrible realization washed over his features.

"Oh shit...OH SHIT!" Natsu cried out before his fury crept across his eyes.

"Is that bad?" asked Lyon as he studied the panicking mage. _"Why is he freaking out so much?"_

"THAT"S THE LOCUST QUEEN! AND IF SHE OPENS ANOTHER PORTAL, WOODWORTH IS FUCKED!" he cried out before spinning toward Happy. "Let's go! Fly me up to the Christina! The rest of you need to warn the city now!" he yelled, the command not having any room for disobedience.

"Th..the locust!? That's what they were planning?" Angel said softly before feeling herself being dragged to her feet. Looking into the furious eyes of the red-head, the white haired woman gulped.

"If Dragneel fails to stop Brain...your helping to fight them. It's either that or I kill you now" Erza said coldly as the two dark mages nodded.

'We'll help...we..we didn't know! These monsters..." Erik trailed off as the group of mages started to run down the path, intent on warning the city of 300,000 souls.

* * *

Landing on the bomber that was hovering over the forest, Natsu broke into a run as his feet pounded across the deck. Running up to the controls, he roughly pushed Hibiki out of the way.

"Ow! What the hell Natsu!" the shorter male yelled out in annoyance as the Trimen's gathered around the man.

"Brain...He's bringing the locust here! We have to stop him!" the Gear shouted as a strange reddish glow appeared in the forest, mere miles away. _"FUCK! It's already started!"_ he thought in horror before bringing up a comm screen. Seeing the image of Levy and Sam appear in the window, the two women looked on in concern.

"Dragneel? Is something wrong?"

"It's the locust Sam! The leader of this dark guild is in contact with Myrahh! Now I'm gonna try to stop them, but I need anybody who can to help with the evacuations of the nearby towns and villages...The Woodworth region is home to nearly 700,000 people!"

"We can be on site in minutes. Just have to piggy back the portal through the 200's" Levy replied as fear washed over her eyes.

"Alright...you make sure to stay safe" he finished before severing the connection. Turning to Ichiya, Natsu gave new orders.

"I need you to bombard the forest with everything you got if I can't get this portal shut. This is not the time to worry about collateral damage right now" he replied as the men nodded.

"We will stand by you and lend our efforts!" the team of four cheered. Smirking slightly, Natsu looked at the gathering blood red light in the distance as he simply nodded to Happy. Feeling himself picked up, the two raced for the crackling energy a mile away.

"Happy...if this goes bad, we need to get back to the city as fast as possible. I'm gonna be using most of my magic for this...so I need you to be ready"

"Got it!" as worry crossed his feline features. _"This is bad...really bad"_ as the two quickly covered the distance.

* * *

"You have done well, Brain. Your followers have done so much to help me" the face-less voice sounded from the static filled comm window.

"Of course my queen. Soon, the world will be remade in the vision you desire. I trust the large quantum crystal was to your satisfaction?" the man asked as Hoteye and Midnight stood nearby.

"Yes. The small breech I created was enough to get that stone here to my prison. In less than a minute, my children will be free to assist you in your efforts" the voice told the dark mages as red bolts of static electricity filled the air.

 _"_ Yes! Our vision is about to be realized! Just think of all the wealth we will acquire!" Hoteye exclaimed in joy as the portal started to coalesce into reality. Within moments, it expanded to over a hundred feet wide and fifty feet tall, easily double in size to the portal used during the locust invasion of Magnolia.

"NO GODDAMMIT!" yelled out Natsu as he came in for a landing. Powdery snow kicking up around him, the man immediately went into his dragon force, scales dancing across his skin as he took a deep breath. A shockwave of power shot from his body, the thunderclap of noise reverberating through the air as Natsu put almost everything he had into this one attack, the heat vaporizing any nearby snow and frost.

"FIRE KING"S ROAR!" He screamed in fury as a cone of searing hot flames shot from his mouth toward the massive portal. It was a stream of red, orange, blue, and white that cracked and burned the earth as it disappeared into the blood red vortex.

Shielding his eyes from the heat, Brain and the others were astounded by this man's power as numerous fires erupted in the area, quickly spreading to the trees as the Fairy Tail mage finally cut off the the stream of magic. Hearing a light chuckling coming from a static filled comm window in the air, Natsu turned to it as he tried to take deep lungfuls of air.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Natsu Dragneel just killed thousand's of my children with that blast" the female mentioned with an easy tone.

"Myrahh...what are you planning?" the male asked darkly as the queen just laughed.

"Now why would I tell you my plans? Just rest assured that by the end of the week, your country will burn and Jacincto will fall"

"The gate...your going after the Magnolia Gate since the interdimensional portals can't transport in the origin universe. You need to cross the land in order to bring your army into the city"

"Well...damn...You no dummy I'll give you that. No matter. You'll be dead long before then" the evil queen finished as the window closed. In a flash of reddish light, several locust ground troops emerged, weapons at the ready.

"Ah yes! My brethren!" cheered out Brain as he walked closer, a smile on his face. It quickly turned to horror however as a drone ran forward, its lancer already spinning as it plunged the spinning blades into the leader of the Oracion Seis.

"AAAUGGHHHHH!" the man howled in his death throes as Natsu quickly re-equiped a laser gatling into his hands.

"I'M KILLING ALL YOU GRUBS!" he hollered as beams of burning light started to topple numerous foes, slowly walking backwards as more and more of the locust appeared, the crackling of gunfire rippling the air as the last two dark mages were cut down, their corpses riddled with bullets.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled as the 'Christina' hovered overhead. Feeling himself lifted into the air by his friend, Natsu continued to fire downwards as dozens of grub soldiers fell under his onslaught. Seeing a trio of Brumak's stomp through the gate followed by a flight of Revears, Natsu knew that many innocent people were going to die today.

"FIRE!" yelled out Ichiya as the Blue Pegasus aircraft lived up to its name, showering the forest in magical blasts as the mages targeted the portal. The thunderclap of noise echoed for miles as blooms of fire rose into the sky, incinerating even more of the monsters. Firing from the side of the airship, Natsu targeted the flying Reavers as a trio of them homed in for an attack.

"Monsters..." he snarled out as the laser blasts tumbled two from the sky, burning holes into the bodies as they smashed into the forest below. The third was missed however as it launched a missile from the launcher strapped to its head, the heavy projectile racing toward the bomber on a stream of fire.

"DOWN!" the Gear shouted as he used his body to protect Happy near the ship's side. Hearing the words of Natsu, the four men ducking behind whatever they could in the hopes of escaping destruction. Sadly for Hibiki, his luck ran out that day as the missile slammed into the decking right next to him, showering his body with deadly shrapnel. Finding himself against the control interface as blood flowed from his open stomach, the man gave one last look to a horrified Ichiya before taking one final breath.

"FUCK!" the Gear yelled as he saw the dead body of one of his comrades. Firing the last of the charge from his gatling, he nailed the last Reaver as it tried to swing around for another pass as the bomber continued to hammer the forest below. Despite the horrendous casualties visited upon the locust, more kept coming as they spread out through the forest, killing the lesser dark mages.

Sending the weapon away, Natsu raced toward the control panels as the Trimen's looked down upon their fallen friend. Seeing the sparking wires and heavy damage to the console from the explosion, the pinkette brought the bomber into a wide turn as he headed toward the city. Looking back, he could see a few dozen of the flying monsters as they gave chase. Putting everything into the engines, the machine shot forward as Natsu red-lined the machine.

"I'm sorry about your friend. Hibiki was a good guy" the male stated as the monsters tried to land some long distance hits. Looking to Ren, he could see the pain in the other man's eyes.

"Ren...think you can watch the controls? I'm gonna try and thin the herd back there"

"Uh...yeah..." the male said with a few glistening tears in his eyes as Natsu walked to the rear, bringing out his longshot. The heavy report a few seconds later indicated he started as Ichiya watched one of the monsters fall to the earth.

 _"Good...kill them all"_ the short man scowled as he closed the dead eyes of his comrade...

* * *

 **Southeast Woodworth...**

"I must say, it's a great treat to be escorted around the city by the brave mages of Fairy Tail" Princess Hisui mentioned as she walked next to her father and several of the Rune Knights with the new rifles.

"No problem, princess. We were glad to help" replied Alzack as he walked with Bisca, Grey, and Lucy. The man was all smiles, spending time with the woman he secretly loved. _"I should really ask her out...but I get so nervous every time I try..."_ he thought before Grey spoke up.

"To be honest...I was kinda surprised you asked for us" the ice mage commented before a large thunderclap of noise washed over the group in the outskirts of the bustling city. Looking east, they whole party could see numerous plumes of fire rising from the forest. Straining her ears, Lucy leaned forward slightly as many civilians came to a stop in the street.

"That...sounds like gunfire..." she said in worry as a commotion broke out to the east of the street. Looking in that direction, she saw Knightwalker running with several other people, including the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis.

"Knightwalker? What's going on?" Bisca asked as she noticed the sweat on the woman's face.

"Some of the members of Oracion Seis...they're bringing the locust here!" she shouted as the short king spoke up.

"What do you mean here? Like somewhere on the continent?"

"NO! I MEAN HERE! They're opening a portal a few miles away!" she shouted while numerous loud cracks could be heard in the sky. Turning her head, she could see the bomber in the distance, licking flames as several monsters gave chase.

"We need to evacuate the city now your Majesty!"

"Of course! Captain! Begin the preparations!" the short leader shouted out as the flying machine drew closer.

"Oh shit...it's gonna crash!" shouted out Grey as people started to run in a panic, the bomber angling steeper. Less than a minute later, it crashed into a business as the front buried itself under a pile of shattered glass and brick. Emerging from the wreck was Natsu, the man firing upwards at the flying locust as they started to bombard the crowed streets with missile fire.

Get moving! Thousand's are on the way!' He shouted over the screaming as Ichiya and the others staggered from the vehicle, blood slowly leaking from numerous cuts.

"Leave this place Ichiya...your team doesn't have the mean's to fight these things" he finished as the short man simply nodded, supporting his two remaining friends as they ran down the street. Feeling a presence next to him, Natsu looked over as Knightwalker fired upwards with her staff.

"Dark Gravity!" she shouted as a large orb appeared in the air, sucking in several of the Reavers as their bodies were crushed under the massive pull.

The princess couldn't believe her eyes as carnage washed over the streets as an explosion consumed more of the citizens in angry fire from the monsters. Seeing several more die, Hisui found herself being carried by one of the royal guard.

"It's not safe here princess! We must leave immediately!" the man shouted as they headed to the royal transport, leaving the mages in her wake. The last thing she saw was Natsu Dragneel fighting, killing the monsters as people screamed around him.

"We need to fall back! This area is too exposed" shouted out Natsu as he fired at another of the Reavers. Feeling a rumbling underneath his feet, he looked to the south as the roadway burst upwards in a shower of debris and rubble. Seeing several large limbs jut out of the ground, the male grimaced as they slowly retreated before a Seeder made itself known.

"Shit! They're trying to disrupt our comm's" the man yelled as Jura stepped forward. _"I can't believe the corpsers are already burrowing..."_ the dragon slayer thought.

"Earth Crush!" he shouted as two large slabs rose out of the ground. Slamming sideways, he killed the monster in one blow as the sickening crunch could be heard. Rallying all the mages, Natsu led them west into the city as the sounds of screaming rose behind them. Several blocks later, he saw several hundred of the Rune Knights establishing defensive works across one of the main avenues of the metropolis.

"Alright! "We need to buy time for the evacuation!" he shouted out while gunfire erupted behind him. Turning to face the new threat, he saw hundreds of locust ground troops already moving onto the street a few blocks away. Turning to Bisca, he re-equipped her custom longshot before pointing to a six story building at the corner of the street.

"Bisca. I need you to get to a window and start raining death on these assholes. Alzack, Grey, Luce...you cover the ground floor as best as you can...good luck" he commanded as the four hurried off to do as needed. Hefting his lancer, the man hunkered down next to several of the Rune Knights as as the locust closed the distance. Already, several buildings were burning in the distance as the screams of dying human's filled the air. The snapping of flying bullets impacted the flimsy barricade, causing the man to duck as several of the knights stood up to fire. Popping up himself, the Gear fired off a burst at a drone, the monster pitching forward from its shattered chest before the veteran switched targets.

"Dragneel! Blue Crimson!" the woman shouted out as flames shot from her spear. Eating the burning flames, the male could feel some of his magic replenish before huddling over to Jura.

"Hey! Think you can drop that building across the street!" The male pointed to an eight story apartment building that was already in flames across the intersection, the structure resting along the road of this particular locust attack.

"Yes. But the people inside..." he trailed off as he looked at the man with the little cat cowering nearby.

"Are already dead...the grubs are already slaughtering everybody alive in there" he finished as the wizard saint simply nodded. _"He's one of the best men to have here now...he knows what needs to be done"_ The earth mage concluded before activating his magic. Collapsing the supports from within the earth, the building gave a shuddering groan as several screams could be heard from inside. Closing his eyes at the death he just caused, the structure collapsed across the street, crushing numerous locust soldiers as the man ducked back down behind the makeshift barricade.

Several dozen of the monsters were left, firing at anything that moved as they slowly marched forward, completely ignoring the deaths of their brothers as two boomers supported them. Seeing the monsters approach, Yuka stood up as he activated his defensive magic.

"Here! I'll protect us all!" he yelled out over the battle as the bubble expanded to encompass several of the soldiers.

"NO! REMEMBER WHAT LEVY SAID!" Sherria screamed out in horror at the terrible mistake her friend just made.

"Wha..." he trailed off before a heavy round smashed into his temple, turning it into a shattered mess as the man dropped to the ground like a useless sack of meat. The pink haired girl could only look into the life-less eyes of her friend before Toby jumped over the barricade, his rage taking over completely.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he yelled out, his poison claws digging into several of the grubs as the man somehow evaded death for the moment. The poison was fast acting, killing several of the locust drones as they frothed at the mouth before falling to the roadway.

"DAMMIT YOU FOOL! GET BACK HERE!" shouted Erza before she leveled her spear at a cluster of nearby locust. The monsters hadn't taken any cover, so confident in their victory even as the remaining soldiers and Natsu made them suffer a horrible price. The blast of fire and ice killed half of dozen of them, ruining the bodies with flames or a bone shattering freeze as the Lamia Scale mage started to back track to the line.

"That was really stupid of me..." the dog-looking man said to himself as his luck seemed to be holding out.

He was less than five feet away from the barricade of barrels, concrete barriers, and other materials when a boomer shifted its aim toward the retreating man.

 _"Hehehe...BOOOOM!"_ it uttered as the projectile sped through the air in the blink of an eye. Slamming into the man, he ceased to be as the remain's showered over Knightwalker, coating her in a fine mist of blood and chunks of gore. Crouching back down, the woman started to shake in horrible realization as Angel and Erik looked at her in horror.

 _"This..this was a person! No! GET A FUCKING GRIP!"_ she yelled at herself as she looked at the two former dark mages.

"Well...don't just sit there! FUCKING FIGHT!" she roared before jumping back up and firing another blast of fire and ice. By now, only a few of the drones were left now, as the remaining tried to find cover wherever they could. Bisca had been raining deadly sniper fire onto the monsters the whole time, her skill as a sharpshooter apparent as Sorano watched one of the monster's head's explode from nearby. Seeing the rifle of a dead knight resting near her feet, she quickly snatched it up before aiming at one of the five remaining locust.

 _"No way would my spirits be effective against these things...why...why the hell did I join that guild!?"_ she cried to herself before pulling the trigger. Feeling the rifle buck in her hands, she surprisingly hit the monster in the shoulder as it howled in rage.

"Good! Now shoot it again!" yelled out Knightwalker as the woman complied. Working the bolt, she fired once more, killing the snarling beast as the bullet traveled through its chest in a burst of crimson. With that final shot, the street fell into silence as the remaining knights and mages stood up. Surveying the damage, Jura's fist clenched as he looked at the remains of his fellow guild mates.

"My comrades...my family.." he trailed off as he looked down at the fallen form of Yuka. Sherria was crying as Lyon held her close, lending a shoulder for the kind girl to cry on. Feeling a presence next to him, he looked over to Natsu Dragneel as the man reloaded his rifle.

"I'm sorry Jura. Losing family...is always hard" the man said with cold eyes before continuing. "Everybody listen up! Fighting the locust...is not for everybody. I can send any of you to 200-AB to wait it out if that's what you want. I will not force you to stay here" he finished before Sherria spoke up.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't want to die against these things..." she trailed of as Natsu nodded. Pulling the portal gun from his requip space, the man input the proper co-ordinates before pulling the trigger. When nothing but a small spark happened, he groaned in frustration. Looking at the device, he studied it before his scowl deepened.

"Shit...Seeders" he muttered before looking down at Happy. "Little buddy...think you can get Sherria out of the city? This is no place for someone like her"

"Are you sure Natsu? What if you need my help?" asked the little cat as he looked up at his father.

"Your helping me by getting her out of here. Take her to Fairy Tail and see if the other's need help. They might not be able to get here now because of the Seeders"

"Okay..." he said softly before picking up the pink haired woman. Flying into the sky with the female, the little exceed used his max speed to disappear in a burst of wind.

"Thanks for that, Natsu" Lyon spoke in appreciation before Grey butted in.

"So we have a Seeder situation like in Halvo Bay and Jannermont?"

"Yeah...which mean's the only way out is to kill them or head north out of the city" he finished before looking at everybody in the street. "Everybody...I can't guarantee the rest of us will live through this. Already two mages from Lamia Scale and one of the Trimen's died. Even as we speak, the locust are pouring into the city and slaughtering everybody they can find. I'm going to be heading northwest...I can smell one of the Seeder's that-way. Also...it looks like the locust are already burrowing from the portal they're using. So if anybody here want's to take their chances, I won't stop you" he finished as one of the Rune Knights spoke up.

"Myself and my remaining force will be heading to city hall. That's our rendezvous in case of an emergency"

"Alright Captain...good luck" Natsu finished as he started to walk north with the other mages in tow. It was mostly silence among the mages, many in their private thoughts as they walked along the deserted streets. The screams and gunfire filled the air, making several uneasy as they started to pass the bodies of the dead citizens.

"Grey...what the hell should we do?" Lyon asked as he walked next to his old friend, watching Natsu and Erza take point with the two dark mages.

"We listen to Natsu. He knows better than anyone in Fairy Tail how to fight the locust" the ice mage finished as he looked for any threats. Seeing a freshly destroyed building blocking the east and north avenues of the intersection, the veteran Gear slid up to the corner of a store on the left. Peering around the corner, he grimaced before looking back at the others.

"Shopping plaza...it's not pretty. Make sure to watch your step" he finished as he led the way. It was a carnal house of hundreds of bodies, the broken and shattered forms still fresh in the crisp winter day as the heavy hint of copper and other smells filled the air.

"Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Trailed off Lucy as she walked past a dead business man, the form ripped in half as his intestines still let off a bit of steam.

"Try not to think about it" commented the huntress as she tried to clear the dead flesh of Toby from her hair. Gulping heavily, Erik looked at all the corpses as the east side of the city continued to burn, the locust moving methodically through each street and building.

 _"Is this what I was fighting for? Dead children and families?"_ he thought silently as he cursed himself before a large vibration could be felt through the ground.

"Shit! Everybody into that building now!" Natsu pointed to the left, indicating a woman's lingerie store that had the front glass blown out. Running inside, Natsu took cover behind the countertop as the others crouched low.

'W..what is it?" asked Sorano as she looked up at the dragon slayer.

"Quiet!" the man said in a harsh whisper as the loud thumping got closer. Leveling his lancer at the open window, he waited before a large foot could be seen outside the store. The sound of heavy sniffing could be heard as the man quickly ducked down, clutching his rifle while trying to control his breathing. Pressing a finger to his lips, the others remained still as the sniffing continued.

The ear splitting roar and sound of a large limb crashing into the building spelled disaster for the mages as the Brumak discovered the hiding place of the human's.

"Out the back!" screamed Bisca as a large hole appeared in the ceiling. Seeing the giant maw of razor teeth, she almost pissed herself in fear as the monster reared back to ready a salvo of rockets.

"MELFORCE!" cried out Knightwalker as she tried to buy the group time. Staggering backwards, the large creature shook its head as the last two human's darted out of the back.

"Keep going!" shouted out Alzack as he ran next to Bisca, Natsu, Erza, and the two dark mages. Looking ahead, the others were further up the north-bound alleyway when the building burst out behind them.

 **'ROOOOAAARRRR!'** the beast bellowed as the driver tried to maneuver in the tight space. Finally knocking some of the nearby buildings away with it's mighty limbs, the gunner unleashed a rocket salvo. Burning though the air, the heavy explosives slammed into the right-hand building at the end of the trash strewn path. With a heavy groan and crack, it spilled across the exit to the next street as the rubble made passing impossible. Cut off from the others, Natsu quickly looked around for an exit before spotting a door on the left. Kicking it open, he gestured the others inside just as the brumak fired off a heavy machine gun burst. Ducking into the room as the bullets smashed into the brick outside, Natsu slammed the door shut before moving onward.

"We can't stay here. That monster could get free at anytime" he mentioned as they moved through the abandoned bar.

"But what about the others?" Alzack asked as he created a magical lancer for himself, the weapon very effective against the monsters in the city.

"Grey and Lucy are capable of staying alive...the others though...' the pinkette trailed off as he paused at the doorframe. The snapping of gunfire smashing into the wood gave him an answer as a dozen drone soldiers took cover behind the fresh destruction in the street.

"These assholes have killed too many already!" Alzack said in anger as he fired off a magical burst at one of the monsters, the howls of pain his reward.

"Nice shot!" Natsu complimented as he traded gunfire with another drone hiding behind a ruined magic-mobile.

'Enough of this hiding crap!" Shouted out Cobra as he stood up in the shattered window. Taking a deep breath, he unleashed the signature attack of all dragon slayers.

"POISON DRAGON"S ROAR!" he shouted in hate as the stream of deadly chemicals washed over the remaining locust. The howls of dying monsters was music to his ears as they quickly succumbed to the mage's attack.

Walking into the street, Natsu looked north and wished he hadn't. Several large holes were in the roadway's, meaning only one thing as more screaming could be heard from the heavier populations of the city.

Letting out a deep sigh, he looked at his companions. There was Bisca and Alzack, the duo looking extremely afraid as Angel and Erik stood nearby. Knightwalker was to his left, keeping an eye out for any enemies.

"The Corpsers are burrowing under the earth" he let out in an exhausted sigh as he ran a hand through his salmon locks.

"What does that mean?" asked the white haired woman.

"It means that this city might as well be on Sera for how dangerous it will be" Bisca commented as she double checked her sniper rifle.

"She's right" Natsu commented before sniffing the air. Pointing to the west, the Gear hefted his rifle as he started to walk toward another alleyway.

"Where are we going? asked Cobra.

"To kill a fucking Seeder" he replied as the man was joined by Erza, the woman now brandishing her laser rifle for the narrow walkway.

* * *

"Sagittarius! KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" Lucy shouted out over the gunfire. She was currently ducked down in a ruined store with Lyon as her celestial spirit appeared with his signature bow. After the separation from Natsu and the others, the four had continued to move north in the hopes of escaping the city. They had barely made it a whole block before they were brought under fire by several locust and a grinder. Popping up, she fired off two shots at a grub that was running forward, the heavy pistol rounds finishing the job as her target fell dead.

"Of course my lady" the horseman replied before firing his arrows. His deadly accuracy was enough to kill several of the hideous monsters before Lucy glared at Lyon.

"Well!? Are you gonna fight or not!?" she yelled over the gunfire as Jura and her boyfriend used their respective magics on several drone reinforcements.

"Right!" he agreed before firing his magic.

"Ice make! Snow Dragon!" he bellowed out in hatred as his creation made itself known. Slamming into several of the locust, they were instantly frozen in place before Grey popped up out of cover from behind a chunk of rubble in the street. Firing a stream of icicle bullets, the locust shattered into several icy blocks.

"Keep hitting them!" the blonde mage cried out as she targeted the grinder. It was spitting hot-leaded death toward her boyfriend and Jura, the two crouched low as the larger monster laughed. Lining up her boltok, Lucy fired off the remaining four rounds in her pistol at the helmeted head. Luck was on her side as the helmet was blown away by her first shot, letting the following three turn it's snarling face into a bloody ruin of bone and flesh. Ducking down immediately, she breathed a sigh of relief as a fresh burst of gun fire smashed into the wall behind her. Quickly reloading, she popped up again just as Jura smashed the last to locust to death, his magical reserves coming into play.

"My lady. All targets are eliminated" the celestial spirit said in an even tone.

"Thank you Sagittarius. You may head back to the spirit world"

"Very well...stay safe Lucy" it said before disappearing in a sparkle of light. Walking out of the store, she bent down to pick up a shotgun and any spare ammo for the weapon she could find.

"You alright Lucy?" asked Grey as he came up, his ice lancer still cradled in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just giving myself a backup" she replied before reloading the weapon. Standing with the others, they looked north to the center of the city before Jura spoke up.

"I can't believe how fast they've managed to move"

"It's the Corpsers. They dig the tunnels and then the rest follow them to the surface...it doesn't take them long" Grey responded before starting to walk along side Lucy. Seeing the other two step up in line, the four continued to walk through the abandoned commercial district. The occasional body laid where it fell, often riddled with bullets or ripped apart by some monstrosity. The sharp crackles of rifle-fire nearby gave them pause before the two Fairy Tail mages ran down an adjoining side street. Coming to a corner, Lucy braced herself against the cold brick of a post office, the top already bitten out by some explosive. Taking a look north, she spotted two dozen locust soldiers and several of the boomers attacking a small police station. Overhead, a Reaver provided air support as it bombarded the building as the men inside fought for their lives, bullets and tracers filling the air. Grabbing the appropriate key off her belt, she ducked back behind the corner before summoning Loki in a flash of light.

"Princess..how can I help you destroy these monsters?" the male asked as the celestial spirits were keeping up to date on the situation.

"I have a plan. Grey. Lyon. I need you two to freeze as many of those bastards as you can. Once that's done, you hit them with your 'Lion's Brilliance" she finished as the three men nodded. Moving out of cover, the males were completely surprised when not a single of the subterranean monsters noticed them.

"Ice make! Cage!" Lyon said in a loud tone as the monsters were enclosed in a freezing prison cell with bars.

"Tch! That wont hold them for shit! Ice make! Arctic Blast!" the blacked haired teen cried out as he pointed his two hands at the enemies. In a flurry of sub-zero air, most of the murderous enemies where frozen solid as Loki gathered his own magic. In a burst of bright light, he sent a stream of magic toward the monsters as a few tried to move out of the way. It was too late for them however, the celestial attack striking with a powerful fury as many were instantly vaporized by the bright light. Seeing Lucy run forward, the woman had ducked down behind a large chunk of concrete that had been bitten out of the police station. Popping up, she fired at the remaining Boomer as the three remaining drones started to turn their attention toward her. Seeing the speeding balls of lead stagger back the larger locust, she ducked back down as a fusillade of heavy rounds smashed into the concrete before her.

 _"This is awful. Who knows how many thousands have died already. This city has practically no soldiers to defend it except for the two new regiments and the normal police force. I don't see how Natsu and the others will be able to save this place..."_ she thought as the gunfire from the soldiers in the station picked up. Now that the odds were in their favor, the men and women enacted a murderous revenge on the monsters. Staying low as a speeding grenade flew into the space he just occupied, Grey summoned his ice.

"Ice make! Ice Shards!" the male shouted as the speeding projectiles forced themselves into the grenade spewing locust. Seeing the monster tumble backwards into the street as the attack did it's work, Grey ran up next to his lady before the others joined them. An explosion wracked the street as the Reaver came in, already reloading a second missile to fire. Coming in for a landing, the giant flying squid started to move forward as the gunner started to fire it's hammerburst. Unleashing a second explosive, the pilot snarled in hate at the human's as nothing but shrapnel sped above their heads. Turning his nightmarish steed to the station, he unleashed a third salvo at the upper floor, turning it into a carnal house as several of the knights inside were flayed with flying glass and debris.

"STONE SLABS!" Jura yelled out as he summoned his magic. In mere moments, the monster was crushed between the earth, the pressure causing it to explode in a fury of gore.

"Let's go! Some of those men might need our help!" Lyon said loudly as he tried to ignore the screams and explosions in the distance. Pushing through the double doors, he found nobody on the first floor except for a few dead bodies. Ignoring the hideous sight, the male ran upstairs to another slaughter as the pieces of several knights lay scattered about the room. The Reaver's attack had killed practically the whole garrison as his face paled, the man taking in the shattered limbs and the gore strewn about. Gulping heavily, Lyon watched Lucy and Grey move past him as they started to check the bodies. Hearing a low cough from nearby, the two mages hurried over to see a young woman approximately twenty years old. She was a private, the bolt action rifle resting next to hear as the purple haired female clutched her ankle.

"Gah...figures my very first assignment would turn out like this..." she muttered in pain, blood leaking through her fingers as she clutched the stump.

"Hey...you'll be alright. One of my best friends lost part of her whole leg below the knee. So I think we can keep you alive" Lucy said in a comforting tone as she looked at Grey. Gathering his magic, he froze the wound shut as the woman groaned in pain. Seeing Lucy rip of several strips of cloth from one of the dead, the blonde made sure they were free of gore before wrapping it around the stump.

 _"These Fairy Tail mages...are amazing. Despite all the horror of the day, they find the time to help a lowly soldier survive..."_ thought Jura as he watched the blonde woman work. Minutes later, Grey and Lyon were supporting her before the man with silver-blue hair spoke up.

"So not to be rude, but how are we gonna carry her through a city crawling with those locust monsters?"

"Th..there's a military transport out back...one of the new models copied after the Seran's" the woman said through gritted teeth as the five moved back down the stairs. Moving to the back door, Lucy eased it open as she checked for threats. Seeing a trio of wretches ambling a few feet away from the vehicle, Lucy opened fire with a shotgun blast, blowing one in half in a shower of gore. Hearing the angry snarls of the other two, Loki surged forward with his fists glowing with light.

"Regulus Impact!" he bellowed, his magical fury punching through one of the monsters before he kicked the other away. Struggling to its four feet, it barely had time to let out one last snarl before Lucy blew its head off with a well placed gun blast.

"Thanks for the help Loki. Hopefully we'll be able to get out of the city now"

'Anytime Lucy. I'll be watching to make sure you stay safe" the male said before disappearing in a burst of light. Looking at the vehicle, it was obviously a mix of Seran and Fiore design. Sitting on four wheels, it appeared to have some armor while the the space in back could store supplies while allowing seating for a total of seven.

"Let's get her into the back seat" Grey voiced out they started getting the woman situated. Climbing up front with his girlfriend a minute later, the two Lamia Scale members were in the far back, sitting among the supplies and unused weapons. Turning the key that was somehow still in the ignition, the lacrima powered engine roared to life as the five started to drive in the hopes of making it out of the burning city. Sadly, they had no idea almost fifty thousand of the inhabitants had already perished in the slaughter as Lucy drove them north toward the evacuation routes...

* * *

Gunfire ripped through the air as a dozen locust drones fired from a bombed out hardware store. Already, the city was started to resemble Sera as debris and ruin littered the roadways thanks to the efforts of countless locust firing on any structure that housed people. Running in a crouch toward a large concrete block in the street, Natsu grunted under the impact of two bullets slamming into his armor.

 _"Seriously? How the hell did that lame ass arrow even pierce this in Edolas? The others are right...my luck is fucked up"_ he concluded before getting into cover. Popping up, he fired off a burst as a grub moved forward. Seeing the bullets smash it's face to ruin, he ducked back down as Alzack came into cover next to him.

"Shit...this is getting really bad Natsu. I think the whole city is being overrun now" the man replied before rising out from behind the large block. Spotting a drone crouched in the doorway, the gun mage let off a flurry of magical gunshots before taking cover once more. The snapping of heavy rounds into the concrete gave him pause as the remaining ten locust pinned the two men down. Looking backwards as he cowered low, the gun mage could see the other four hunkered down in the ruins of a first floor apartment, the dead bodies of the inhabitants still fresh.

"Dammit! They're pinned down!" Cobra yelled in panic before unleashing a stream of his poison magic at the monsters. By now, he had used it so often in the trek across the dying city that he didn't even bother calling out the names of his attacks. _"I must atone for this...even if it costs me my life..."_ he grimaced as his magic got lower. Seeing the attack hit the building, Erik smirked in satisfaction as three more of the locust fell under his onslaught. Looking to his right, he could see Angel braced against the shattered wall of the living room, the bricks rising to waist high as she eased her way out of cover. Firing a heavy round, the woman was a natural as she hit one of the locust in the eye. Ducking back as more bullets screamed in, the woman's eyes were wide at the close call as they slammed into the brick.

"Good! That's what I want to see!" Erza shot out as she leveled her spear at the store across the street.

"MELFORCE!" she yelled as a blast of air traveled across the roadway in an instant. The magical attack hit one of the supporting walls, causing the building to collapse in on itself as the remaining grubs were crushed under a few tons of rubble. The blowing out of a doorway two buildings down renewed the battle however as a duo of grinders made themselves known.

 _"Hehehe...griiinnnndddd..."_ one snarled out as it swung the weapon toward the two males.

"SHIT! MOVE!" Natsu yelled out he grabbed Alzack and practically dragged him across the street to the hardware store, the entrance way still standing somehow. Huddling down as machine gun fire raked the streets, the Corporal knew moving out there would be suicide.

Bisca looked down at the raging gun battle in the street, her eye near the scope of her longshot. The dead bodies of two children were in the room, the limbs torn free and entrails spilled open, the evidence pointing to Wretches. Ignoring the death around her, the cowgirl aimed at the furthest one.

"I am the angel of death..monster..." she softly said to herself before pulling the trigger. The rifle bucked against her shoulder as the heavy round exploded from the barrel. Slamming into the lumbering locust with the machine gun, the helmet flew off as she worked the bolt. Firing again, the Grinder's head exploded in a mist of gore as she switched targets. Sighting the next locust, she was about to fire before it turned the stream of fire upwards. Ducking down as the machine gun rounds turned the window and woodwork into destruction, Bisca covered her head as glass rained down upon her.

"NOW ALZACK!' Natsu shouted as the two men jumped out of cover. Firing from the hip, the two males enacted a heavy toll on the lone creature as bullets smashed into its thick hide. Organ's ruptured as blood spilled, the speeding slugs blowing out through the back as it quickly toppled to the debris-strewn street. Walking forward, he nudged the fallen locust as the rest of the mages regrouped. Seeing the panting and exhausted form of Erik, Natsu bent down and retrieved the mulcher.

"Here. Give your magic a rest... just don't shoot me in the ass with it" the dragon slayer commented before starting a quick rundown of the operation. Handing two additional drums to the man, the male started to sniff the air. Finding the scent of the Seeder once more, the man continued to move southward down the street.

"Damn the locust..." he snarled in hate as he passed more bodies in the road. Coming to the intersection with a large boulevard running east/west, the man paused as several magic mobiles were left abandoned. Spotting nothing, he started to move west into the direction of the city center.

Looking up the roadway, Bisca could see the city hall burning. The structure had just been finished last month, employing several of the Seran's construction techniques as the elegant building housed the several functions of government. Walking up next to Erza and Sorano, the green haired woman voiced her concerns.

"Hey...you two doing alright?"

"I'm scared shitless. I thought the universe with the mutants was bad, but to actually face these monsters chills me to the bone. It's only thanks to my training as a soldier that I haven't broken down" the gore covered woman replied as the white haired woman nodded in agreement.

"This...is my fault. If I hadn't joined Oracion Seis, this wouldn't have happened..." the beauty trailed off before Natsu voiced his opinion from further ahead.

'That's a load of shit if I ever heard it. This was gonna happen if you and Erik here joined or not. The fact is, the rest of your guild was tricked by that genocidal bitch...which they kept secret from you because of your new status. Plus...I can tell neither of you were lying"

"You knew we told the truth?" asked the poison dragon slayer as they walked past a burning neighborhood of houses, the smell of roasting flesh in the air as embers danced on the wind.

"If you hadn't, I would've killed you...well maybe not Angel. I tend to have a soft spot for the ladies" he finished as they came to another cross-roads. Spotting several dead Rune Knights surrounding a wrecked vehicle on its side, the mages could tell the men fought to the death as the bodies of nearly three times as many locust littered the street. There were Wretches, drones, a few bloodmounts, and the bullet ridden bodies of three boomers.

"Whoever these guys were...tough fucking bastards" Erik replied as he carried the machine gun.

"Got that right" mentioned Natsu before he spotted the royal insignia on the side of the tipped car. "Oh shit..." he lightly trailed off before hearing a soft groan coming from inside. Running around, he crouched low as he looked into the shattered windshield.

"It's the princess!" he said loudly as he started to reach for the slowly waking woman. A trickle of blood was running down her face as she leaned sideways in the safety belt, the restraints keeping her from falling to the pavement. Crawling in, he unclasped his knife as he cut her free before lowering her gently to the ground. Looking for any other survivors, he wished he hadn't as the bisected form of King Fiore rested in the back, the entrails spread out against the side door as his glossed over eyes betrayed horror in his last moments.

Pulling the injured woman from the car, the others started to crowd around before the soldier looked up at them. 'Kinda hard to watch for attacks if your all looking this way" he muttered in annoyance as the others took the hint. Checking her body for any wounds or broken limbs, the man found none except the shallow cut on the forehead. Grabbing a small first aid kit from his belt, the quickly wrapped the wound in gauze as the female's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"N..Natsu Dragneel?" she asked in slight confusion before her eyes widened in panic. "My father! We were attacked and..."

"I'm sorry princess...he didn't make it..none of them did. Now can you walk?"

"Yes...I believe so" she said with a slight tremble in her voice. _"Father...are you really gone...damn these abominations! I will seek their destruction no matter the cost!"_

Looking to Natsu, he had brought a strange weapon out of his dimension space as he handed it to the new queen. "This is a laser rifle like Erza is carrying. The spare ammo is light and has a very low recoil. I know this is fucked up, but I don't have time to babysit someone who can't fight"

"I understand..." she trailed off as she took in the sight of the burning city. Plumes of ash filled the air as distant screams and growls of the locust filled the air. Feeling the drops of tears against her face as her people suffered, she looked at the hero of Magnolia who was starting to walk westward once more with the others following in a spread out manner. Hurrying to catch up, she walked next to the brave man.

"Mr. Dragneel...please be honest. What chance does this city have?"

"None. The locust are digging everywhere. The only saving grace we have right now is the orgy of killing they're enjoying and the fact that Magnolia is several hundred miles away. But once they finish killing everybody here, they will march across the country and slaughter every village, town, and city they come across until they take control of the Magnolia Gate. Once they do that, they'll invade Jacincto and destroy the last of the COG"

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Erza as she walked with her spear past in her hand. Several burnt corpses of children laid nearby, her footsteps crunching shards of glass as she tried to wipe more of Yuka from her clothes and body.

"It won't be pretty...and the country might regard me as war criminal afterwards..." he trailed off as a strange buzzing filled the winter air. Looking up, he spotting several of the flying mortars in the sky above them as they walked into the intersection. Numerous vehicles, bodies and piles or rubble adorned the roadway as the Seeder's byproduct homed in.

"NEMACYST!" Natsu yelled out as he aimed upward, firing at the dozen or so of the deadly weapons. Seeing several of them fall, he noticed the new queen standing next to him as she aimed her new rifle up at the incoming explosives.

"EAT THIS!" Cobra shouted in fury as he unleashed a heavy stream of gunfire. While the machine gun rounds managed to kill the remaining, Corporal Dragneel knew it wasn't over as several more burst from around the building.

"Damn these things!" Alzack cried out as he fired his magical lancer upwards, the blasts of light enacting a deadly toll on the creatures. Hearing more of the strange sounds behind her, Bisca turned to see three more homing in on the party.

"SCATTER!" the female gun mage bellowed as she dove to the side with Erza, ducking behind more rubble. Instincts taking over as the ones to the front were dealt with, Natsu grabbed the princess and pulled her to the side just as the living explosives detonated in the street. Covering the princess with his body, Natsu could feel the bits of speeding shrapnel strike his armor before bouncing off.

"Seriously...what the fuck?" he muttered before standing up. Hearing the snap of gunfire, he immediately took cover behind a fallen column from the half destroyed bank at the corner. Aiming north, he saw six drone soliders moving closer in a leap-frog fashion as gunfire started to trace the air.

"Don't have time for this shit!" he screamed in rage as he gathered flames in his mouth. Unleashing the flames, five of them were caught in the conflagration as the flesh melted from their bones, the monsters flailing about in the street as they died with screams in their throats. Ignoring how his attack smashed into the lower level of a ten story apartment building half a block away, Natsu charged forward as he started up his chainsaw. The drone seeing the same, met the man in singular combat as the building started to lean badly further up the street.

" _die...pinky..."_ the locust said as its rancid breath washed over Natsu' nostrils, the hissing of sparks and steel in the air as the two fought for dominance.

"IT"S SALMON!" he yelled in fury as he used his strength to push past the grubs defense. A familiar display of gore and viscera splashed against his armor, covering him in a fresh nightmare as the apartment finally collapsed. Billowing dust and smoke erupted from the collapse, washing over the wide avenue as untold tons of brick, steel, and glass added to the destruction.

Walking up, Cobra was clutching his arm as several large chunks of shrapnel stuck out of his left appendage. Seeing the wounded man, Natsu looked past him to Alzack who had a small chunk sticking out of his thigh.

"Fucking hell man..." trailed off the gun mage as Angel stepped forward to support her wounded friend.

"Natsu...what if there were people in there?" asked the princess in a horrified tone.

"With the locust that close...they were probably already killed. Or they simply fled" he finished before re-quiping a fresh roll of gauze. "This is gonna suck..." he trailed off before starting to pull the shrapnel free.

"GAH!" the man cried out as Erza scoffed.

"Don't be such a baby. Dragneel here was impaled once" she mentioned as she kept a wary eye out.

"Really?' asked Sorano in what almost sounded like admiration.

"Yeah, happened in Jilane" he mentioned as he started to wrap the wound. Finishing up, he tossed the bandages to Alzack who quickly did the same with Bisca's help. Seeing that they were ready to move, Natsu led them into the ruined bank. Pushing past the shattered doors, many of the mages gulped at the chopped apart bodies of several business men as they laid strewn about, many of the limbs severed as the princess inched closer to the soldier.

"Please don't bunch up. It gives a higher chance for more of us to live if we spread out" he said coldly, walking into the back of the building past a headless secretary at the main desk. Her head could not be located.

"Oh..yes..of course" the new queen said softly before Bisca walked up next to her.

"Don't take it personally. He has alot on his mind right now...like getting us all out of here alive and stopping the locust" She said to the princess, the woman's royal garbs covered in grime and specks of blood. Coming to the end of the hallway, they could see the vault on the right hand side as Natsu walked up to the brick wall.

"Hey Knightwalker...mind blowing this wall?'

"Sure" the woman replied before leveling her spear. Pointing it at the obstacle, she unleashed a familiar blast of wind as the brick blew outwards into an alleyway. Hopping down, the mages and member of the royal family searched for new threats. Seeing the rubble clogging the left side of the narrow pathway, Sorano understood why they came through the bank.

 _"If the stories are to be believed, he killed his first locust at the age of fourteen...what a man...Oh for fucks sake, your probably going to prison if you even survive this"_ she thought in a moment of weakness as Erza braced herself against a closed door ten feet away. Watching Natsu walk up, he kicked the door open to reveal the abandoned kitchen of a deli. Moving in behind him, Knightwalker covered him with her laser rifle, the close quarters making her staff a hindrance as she studied the man ahead of her.

 _"Sam and the other women are right. He is an "Alpha' male. His strength and bravery in battle are amazing to witness despite the horrors. Plus...seeing him walk out of his bedroom without a shirt this morning...delicious"_ the huntress concluded as the party walked out into the main dining area. The sounds of tearing and ripping flesh could be heard from the front as several dead patrons laid where they fell in death. Rounding the table, Natsu came on a sight of four wretches eating the remains of a portly man, his stomach ripped open as they fed on his entrails. Sensing the human's, two of them turned as the others didn't notice yet

 **'SHHHHRIIIIEEEEKKKKK!"** the ungodly wail sounded out in the eatery as they monsters charged forward. Opening fire, Natsu nailed one as he blew it's brains out in a burst of lancer fire. Stepping back as a second leaped at him, the claws scraped against his armor before Natsu activated his chainsaw. Leaning forward, he killed the abomination in a spray of gory destruction. The blasts of a few laser bolts through the air meant Erza was fighting as she tried to home in on the third. Sadly it was weaving through the scattered tables, making targeting difficult before it disappeared under a long dining table. Muscles tense, she aimed at the most likely place for the creature to emerge as Cobra and Sorano handled the fourth. With a snarl, it jumped on the table where she was not aiming before leaping at her. Using the rifle to block the gaping maw of razor teeth, the woman fell backwards to the floor as the snarling beast was upon her.

"Oh shit!" she cried out as it readied to swipe her open with its claws.

"Hey ugly!" shouted out Bisca in fury as she used the butt of her sniper rifle to smash it's jaw. Flying backwards, it landed in a heap as it struggled to move. Aiming her rifle downward along her body, the red-head fired a few quick bursts as burning holes appeared along its torso. Seeing a hand reach down toward her, she looked up to see Bisca.

"You alright, Knightwalker?"

"Yes...thanks" she muttered while coming to her feet.

"No problem. Like it or not, your part of our guild and we watch each others backs" she said with a strained smile. the stress of the day starting to wear on her.

"I don't mean to cut this bonding girl time short, but the clock is ticking" Natsu told the women before exiting the restaurant with Alzack.

"Jackass..." the huntress trailed off as the cow-girl let out a snort of laughter. Finding themselves on another street filled with destruction, they headed left past several taller buildings. One was already leaning against its neighbor, flames licking at the top floors as it burned. The other was fully engulfed in fire as the handiwork of the locust was everywhere.

"Natsu. Are you planning on using your 'Pillar of Destruction?" asked the male gun mage as he walked in step with the man, bypassing a three car pile up on the right.

"No. Even if I had my magic at full strength, this city is almost three sizes larger than Magnolia. I would be able to destroy a third...leaving the rest of the locust alive"

"But what about all the fire? You could top off right?" as the man waved his hands at the several burning buildings in the area.

"Would you want to eat flames that has the ashes of dead people mixed in?" the pinkette asked as he looked at his friend with tired eyes.

"Oh...sorry Natsu. Wasn't thinking"

"Don't worry about it" he simply replied as the tumbled building from before appeared on their left. Turning north, the party walked in silence, the anguish of this dying city everywhere as explosions bloomed to the north half a mile away. The sounds of automatic fire could be heard before a large blast of laser light burned through the sky.

"Looks like Sam is here...which mean's the others will be too" Erza commented as the same blast bit out a large chunk of a distant skyscraper of thirty stories.

"Got that right. Hopefully they'll be helping to keep evac routes open" Bisca commented as the son of Igneel stopped near an office park. Looking up at the four story building, he could smell the Seeder on the other side. Moving past the shattered glass doors, he knew that anybody left was most likely dead already. Moving through the lobby, he only saw two dead security guards and a few others.

"So much death..." the new queen said softly as she walked past an older woman that had been riddled with bullets.

"Tryignore it and concentrate on staying alive" the man on point said over his shoulder before starting up the central staircase. It was decorated in a pleasant marble, the stone banisters running along the fine stone floor of the second level. They were solid, showing off the riches of this company as the railing looked down at the lobby below. Running off to both the right and left, the path led ran around the whole lobby as several offices lined the wall. Observing further, more stairs led upwards as the whole thing wrapped around itself as the supports kept the stairs above them in place. Coming to the top landing, the wall had been blown out as the group looked down at a small park nestled between this business and several others. Immediately going into cover along with the others, Alzack looked at the crawling mass of locust down below. Instead of one Seeder, there was actually two while a hundred locust drones stood guard with a few Maulers and Grinders mixed in. But the real problem was the Brumak standing at the other side, keeping watch as the two monsters continued to pump Nemacyst into the sky.

"Shit...that's alot of them..." Cobra said from nearby as he peered out a smaller window.

"Got that right..." the Gear mentioned before an idea came to mind. In a flash of light, he brought forth one of the new weapons from the tech raid.

"Here Bisca. Fire this off" the man said as he handed the woman a strange weapon with a catapult on it. An egg shaped bomb was resting in the launcher, ready to fire.

"Okay...but what does it do?"

"Launches bombs if I had to guess. Haven't gotten to test it yet" he said with a shrug.

"So I'm your damn ginuea pig?" she asked in a short tone before just huffing in annoyance. Stepping into view, she aimed properly at the main targets before pulling the trigger. With a loud **'thunk'** the bomb flew off in a lazy arch before landing between the two seeders and the main force of guards. The blast wave of fire washed over the locust, incinerating the ground troops as their bodies were turned to ash. They were the lucky ones as numerous grubs on the outskirt of the expanding mushroom cloud rolled in the dirt as their flesh burned, crackling the skin as monstrous howls rang through the air. The maulers had been literally cooked as they stood sentry, the blast shields they carry sealed to their hands. The seeders were gone, the two monsters at ground zero nothing but burning chunks of large meat the only remains of them. The only one still standing was the Brumak, and even that was covered in heavy burns as it thrashed about. Striking a nearby building in a rage, it hollowed out half a floor with a large swipe as the pilot tried to put out his own flames.

Letting out a low whistle, Natsu gave a small smirk at the female gun mage as she handed back the weapon.

"Damn Bisca...you just took out like a hundred locust in one shot. Pretty fucking badass" he commented as he turned to Erik. "Hey, finish off that bastard with the mulcher. Aim for its head" he instructed the bandaged man.

"Yeah...you got it" as he stepped into the large opening of rubble. _'Seriously! He could kill anybody with some of this shit!"_ Opening fire as Alzack lent a hand with his own magic, the two men laid down an impressive display of machine gun and magical gunfire. Ignoring the noise, he pressed two fingers to his ears.

"Sam. Sam can you hear me?"

 _"Yeah...kinda busy at the moment Dragneel!"_ she shouted through the radio as screams and gunfire came over the airwaves.

"I need a sitrep"

" _LASER LIGHT! Grrrr...It's fucking bad. Like Montevado bad. I think sixty percent of the city is already burning. Who knows how many dead. I'm with some of the others, trying to keep the evacuation moving but the locust wont let up"_ she paused as a loud explosion wracked the air. " _Yeah..this city is fucked. Its sheer fucking luck that the hiway to Port Timber sits on a granite slab or the locust would be even further. Scarlet, get a mortar out and start dropping bombs on those fuckers in that store! Blondie! Jura! With me!"_ her commands shouted over the radio before bursts of gunfire then the sound of a chainsaw revving could be heard. Baiting his breath, the man waited as the others gathered around.

" _Sorry Natsu. It's getting fucking genocidal out here. Best estimates only thirty to forty thousand have escaped...I don't think we can hold for even ten more minutes"_

"Understood Sam. Start falling back along the hiway...I'll stop them" he said in finality.

" _Got it...stay safe"_ the woman said over the radio before the channel cut off. Trying to ignore the worry and fear pulling at his heart, Natsu pulled a lacrima from his storage space. Activating it, he soon was looking at the image of Ultear Milkovich who was in the main chamber of the council headquarters. The form of Yajima could be seen nearby as the shorter man looked on.

"Natsu? Is something wrong? I've started to receive reports of dark mages attacking the city of Woodworth. Has Oracion Seis been taken care of?"

"It's far worse than that. The leader Brain was in contact with the locust queen. A whole army is swarming through the dimensional breech as we speak. I need the council to fire the Etherion Cannon at the portal site...then shift targets to the city"

"B..but all the people! That city is home to over a quarter million of our citizens!" shouted out Yajima in disbelief as the Gear hardened his eyes.

'I fucking know that. The locust are already here, burning and killing everything. Sixty percent of the city is already over-run as of the last communication with my Sergeant"

"B..but..." the shorter old man trailed off as Natsu's eyes flared.

"WE DON"T HAVE TIME FOR DEBATE! As soon as the locust are done killing everybody here, they WILL move across the country butchering everything! We need to fire now while they're concentrated!" he screamed before the new queen came into view.

"I support his decision. This will haunt me for the rest of my life...but killing a city to save a country...it needs to be done" Hisui told the councilors as Ultear nodded.

"I...I'll start the preparations. The cannon will need about five minutes to charge, then another minute to switch targets. It has a blast radius of abut ten miles...I hope you can get out in time" the beautiful female replied before shutting down the comms. Looking to the leader of this country, the man gave a tired tone. "I'm sorry your first day as queen has been so awful. But we need to get away from here" he told the group as he pulled his portal gun free. Aiming it at some open space, he was about to pull the trigger when a gunshot rang out. Flying from his hand, the man looked down to his escape before searching for the cause.

" _Huummmaaannnsss"_ a locust sniper hissed out from the doorway in the lobby.

"Fuck! I need you guys to cover me while I fix this!" the male shouted as he scooped up the device. Already the six others were at the stone wall of the upper balcony, firing downwards as several locust rushed into the building.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Woodworth. 5:19 p.m.**

The sky had darkened, the peaceful twinkling of the stars betraying the horrors and genocide taking place below them. Tracers and gunfire lit up the night air as several mages from Fairy Tail tried to keep back the onslaught. Once the guild had heard what was happening, they had piggybacked through a peaceful universe, not even bothering to enter the other Magnolia. Every mage in the guild had shown up, ready to fight the nightmare as they fought with everything they had. But sadly, it wasn't enough as the locust kept hitting the refugee column from the ground and air. The Thunder Legion was trying to keep Reavers at bay with Gajeel and Mira, but they were slowly being pushed back as the dozens of the flying monsters crossed the skies. The rest were trying to keep the locust away as Juvia fought along side Erza Scarlet and Glenn Parks. Milliana had stayed behind at the guild with Sherria, trying to give comfort to the woman that just lost two best friends.

"DRAIN!" shouted out the water mage as she walked forward into the gunfire, activating her magic as she killed dozens of locust in mere seconds. Gunfire and rockets screamed through the air, killing any human's that exposed themselves for long. The monsters tried to take down the S-class mage, but were only met with confusion as she continued to kill.

"That's it Juvia! Keep killing these bastards!" shouted out Cana as she crouched down behind some rubble with Grey and Lyon. Seeing a family of four disappear in a gory explosion of mortar fire, she peered above the ruined store window as she spotted the culprits. It was a team of locust near three tubes as a Brumak attacked with them, the giant monster spraying the street with machine gun fire. The screams of dying human's reached her ears before she activated her magic.

"Card Slicer!" she screamed out as she targeted the drone soldiers. The deadly cards sliced through them, severing limbs and ripping them to pieces as the Brumak turned toward them.

'OH SHIT!" the busty brunette cried out as she ran to the back of the store with Grey and Lyon. The rockets came screaming in, filling the store with fire and deadly shrapnel.

"AAAAUUGHHHH!" screamed out Lyon in horror as he clutched the stump of his left arm, the limb severed below the elbow as he leaned against the wall.

"LYON!" Grey yelled out as he grabbed the man who was quickly going into shock. Trying to find the rest of him, Grey soon did and knew there was no chance of reattaching the limb as he looked at the shredded mess. Hefting him onto his shoulder, Grey grabbed the fellow student of Ur as Cana kicked the door open. Firing a blast from her Gnasher, the woman in the bomber jacket blew a nearby locust in half as she spotted Sam nearby. The woman was huddled behind a ruined fountain in the street, listening to the radio as the trio crashed into the cover besides her. Standing up, a stray round sparked off her armor, staggering the woman back before she got her bearings.

"PHOENIX FIRE!" she screamed while pressing her two palms together. _"This attack will use almost all my magic...have to make sure to kill as many as possible"_ the warrior thought as a burning light erupted from her palms. Racing toward the gathering locust, she didn't have any trouble with targets as the deadly attack five feet wide burned through two Brumaks, a Corpser, and a Berserker that had just ripped one of the few remaining Rune Knights in half. The laser beam washed down the street, killing uncounted monsters along with the unfortunate citizens of the city that were already doomed. Traveling further, it slammed into one of the residential districts as several apartment buildings collapsed from the onslaught or immediately caught fire as they spilled into the roadway's and avenues.

"FALL BACK NOW! THEY"RE FIRING ETHERION!" the brunette screamed above the howling gunfire as more of the locust started to regroup. Marching backwards, she found herself with Glenn and Erza, the two firing heavy machine guns into the attacking monsters. Behind them, the last of the citizens fled as more of the Fairy Tail members fought, trying to save as many as possible.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON"S ROAR! Laxus yelled over the horror, his magical attack electrocuting two boomers that had just fired on a bus laden with people. Feeling a few splinters of shrapnel sting his cheek, the blonde man knew there was no hope for survivors as flames engulfed the bus. Feeling his stomach grow queasy from the smell of burning flesh, he looked to his left to see Lucy firing her boltok at a trio of charging wretches.

"DIE!" the blonde screamed as she quickly shot two in the face, splattering the pavement with bone and brain as the fires around her lit up the night. Pistol-whipping the last one as it leapt at her, the blond smashed the pistol into his face as she struck it again and again. Feeling locust blood splatter against her face, she stood up before seeing the frozen lake nearby as the hiway ran past it. Running down the embankment, she pulled a key from her ring.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" the blonde shouted as Loki appeared, covering the blonde from a charging butcher. The celestial spirit dispatched the monster with a blast of light, destroying its chest as the magic burned through in seconds. Seeing the nod from the appreciative mage, she looked at the mermaid hovering in the air before her.

"Aquarius! I need you to gather as much water into a tidal wave as you can when I give the signal" the blonde shouted over the screaming. Hearing a loud 'crump' from nearby, she could see Evergreen laying on the ground, the latest explosive knocking out the remainder of the Thunder Legion. Spotting the blood soaking through the woman's dress near the left thigh, the Celestial mage ran over as she stripped off her white blouse. Hiking up the woman's dress, she breathed a sigh of relief at the shallow wound. Binding it quickly as her friend groaned, Lucy tried to ignore the shaking of her hands covered in blood as she spotted the man she needed nearby.

"JURA! Create a moat across the road!" she shouted while dragging her friend behind an overturned military truck. Seeing Ever was safe, she ran to the rest as she dragged them to safety. _"Thank god that burst far away...I only see small cuts and scratches"_

"Right away!" the wizard saint shouted as he used his incredible earth magic to created the desired affect. The new moat ran east to west, quickly filling with water as the locust attack was halted on the south side of the twenty foot gap. _"please...let this slow them down..."_

Mira was looking down at the battle, tears in her eyes as the city burned. Whole swathes of destruction had been carved out, destroying so much of the once vibrant metropolis. _"And Natsu is still down there with the others. And from what we know, the Princess and King never made it out"_ she told herself before dodging a few rounds of gunfire. Looking back, two new Reavers were on her tail as a look of fury overcame her eyes.

"Try to shoot me down you filth!" she voiced in anger before looping in the sky and coming behind the genocidal creatures. Powering up two familiar orbs of purple magic in her hands, she unleashed them at the monsters. One blew up immediately, the gore bursting in midair as the other crashed to the ground. Taking out a trio of Theron guards behind the fallen support column of short building, the white haired demon looked down at the gathering tidal wave taking place in the lake. The ice had completely shattered, leaving the ice floes to float as the height of the wave reached thirty feet in height. Watching from her unique advantage, Mira smiled in joy as the wave of water crashed into the attacking locust. Washing them from the street, several of them were washed into the new canal as a familiar water mage stepped forward.

"Take it over Juvia!" Shouted out Grey as he tried to keep his friend from bleeding to death. He had used his own shirt to tie off a tourniquet for his fellow ice mage, but knew the man would need medical attention very soon. Watching from the ruins of a living room that had taken several mortar rounds, he was with a dozen Rune Knights, including the lone survivor from the police station. She was laying prone, firing bullet after bullet into the mass of locust before she finally stopped as the water mage stepped near the new canal.

"You monsters will pay for your crimes..." Juvia said darkly as she gathered the water into a deadly cyclone of brick, dead bodies, and other debris from the destruction.

"TSUNAMI CYCLONE!" the blunette yelled at the top of her lungs as she steered the magical attack toward the locust army. Watching it kill and travel through the city as it brought a new level of destruction, hundreds of locust fell under her wrath as their bodies were flayed by rock, brick, steel, and glass. Soon the cyclone of water had taken on a red tint as Erza grabbed her hand.

"We have to move! The Etherion Cannon will fire in less than a minute!" as a strange glow started to gather in the night sky.

'There's no time!" Jura yelled as the survivors tried to flee, their safety only temporary as Juvia's attack finally started to dissipate ten blocks away from them. Using the last scraps of his magic, the bald man created a large trench across the road as he dove in. "Everybody! In here!" he told his companions. Soon the mages of Fairy Tail, the Rune Knights, and the few remaining citizens were crouching low as the wounded were covered. Giving one last look to make sure everybody was clear, Sam looked over the rim of the trench as the distant glow in the sky turned brighter.

 _"You better survive..."_ the Sergeant thought as the stabbing light fell from the heavens, striking a distant target miles away...

* * *

"Hurry the fuck up Natsu!" Bisca cried out as she fired off another round at a distant locust in the lobby. Seeing the grubs head explode in a fine mist, she ducked back down to reload as several bullets smashed into the marble to her front. All her friends were firing, enacting a bloody toll on the grubs as they tried to take the staircase.

 _"Christ...we've killed dozens of them over the last few minutes... It's almost like they know who we are..."_ she thought as the pinkette worked behind her.

"I almost got it! Ten more seconds!" he cried out as the lobby floor crumbled downward. With a collapse of marble, dirt, and concrete, several large limbs burst from the ground as a Corpser reared its ugly head.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Alzack as he formed a magical rocket launcher in his hands.

" **ROOOOAAAARRRR!"** the mammoth of a monster bellowed as it's razor sharp teeth could be seen for all. Firing the magical rocket, it smashed into the tunnel digger as it staggered back, smashing down the entrance wall as stone and glass rained down on it's smaller cousins. The burst of light in the far distance shadowed the dozens of locust gathering outside as Knightwalker fired off another magical attack with her staff.

"GOT IT!" Natsu cried out as he opened the portal, knowing they only had less than half a minute to spare before the targeting systems of the Etherion Cannon realigned. "Go though now!" he shouted as Hisui went first, quickly followed by Sorano and Erik, the poison slayer grunting in pain as a hammerburst round hit him in the ass as he tumbled through.

"KNIGHTWALKER! BISCA!" screamed Natsu as he unleashed a horrible torrent of flames into the attacking horde, pouring all of his magic into the attack. Stone and flesh burned, the hideous cries of the dying monsters making his lips pull up into a savage smile as the corpser died. Unknown to him however, two locust soldiers had taken cover behind the large arachnid, sparing their lives.

"You better be right behind us!" Erza said loudly before jumping through the spinning vortex. Seeing the two jump through, Natsu and Alzack turned as the countdown reached ten seconds.

"Let's get the fuck outta this h..." Alzack started before a burst of gunfire ripped through his torso as he headed to the portal. Blood was pouring from the ghastly wound as Natsu caught him

"No! Fuck!" Natsu raged as he shot the two charging locust dead with his boltok. Not caring if anymore showed up, he grabbed his fallen brother in a fireman's carry before jumping through. Closing a second later, the vortex snapped out of existence as the weapon from space fired. Crashing from the heaven's, the magical attack hit the city's center in an instant before spreading outward in a massive firestorm of destruction. Any structure was flattened as tens of thousands of trapped citizens perished in the flames of war. The locust army was devastated. First by the firing at the portal which had washed through the gate way and killed thousands of reinforcements along with new arrivals. Even now, the massive forest was burning as the flames spread through the large woods. The city however...was gone as the beam of magic continued to pump destruction into the metropolis. Thousands of the monsters were incinerated, ensuring a devastating victory for the people of Fiore as the howling winds of magical energy killed without mercy. Fleeing people were turned to ash, standing frozen in time where their lives were extinguished. The effects were almost identical to the Hammer of Dawn, the only difference being that this was the only weapon the country possessed.

To the north of the city along that horrible, blood soaked hiway, people survived. Thanks to the quick thinking of Jura, the ones that fought lived as the blastwave washed over the trench, covering many of them in dirt and dust. For all intents and purposes, the city of Woodworth was gone along with hundreds of thousands of her people.

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB. March 17th, 11:32 a.m.**

"I still can't believe there are infinite versions of us" mentioned the visiting Cana with green hair. She was standing next to Natsu who had an aqua blue mess of spiky locks on his head as he was flanked by a white haired Lucy and brunette Erza. These were the newest additions to the family of the multiverse. While they ranked only seventeenth in magical strength, they found the 200-AB's to be very friendly when they first showed up three weeks ago. With the help of the blue-haired Levy compared to the short blonde back home, they managed to construct their own IVD before coming to visit the peaceful universe of their new friends. The guild was basked in the warm light of a coming spring as many of the mages laughed and drank. Several of them had already talked with the visitors, giving them advice or just learning about new perspectives as the four stood near the bar.

"It still bugs me that your so strong! I mean..I should be the strongest!" the visiting Natsu from reality 472-D complained lightly as Erza Cocoa slapped him upside the head.

"Behave yourself! They were kind enough to invite us and give us this amazing technology to help people. Now I know your still getting used to the three of us girls dating you, but please behave"

"Seriously Natsu...as soon as you found out we were ranked seventeenth, you've been doing nothing but training. You even cancelled our date to do push-ups with Happy" the white haired celestial mage scolded lightly as she pointed to the red flying cat.

'I can't help it Luce...I gotta make myself stronger to keep my mates safe..." the blue-haired man said softly as Cana Jade set a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to get stronger...let us help you. I'm in this for the long haul and don't need my boyfriend burning out" she finished before Bisca spoke up from nearby.

"Uhh...you five do know we aren't the strongest universe...right?"

"What do you mean? I thought your universe was the strongest based on the magical power of your own Lucy" the brunette knight replied in confusion.

"No...there is one more above us" Laxus replied as he sat with his team.

"Woah...really?" asked the red-furred cat in awe as he stood near his blue counterpart.

"Yes. They are very strong...stronger than us" the Scarlet mage replied to the four.

"COOL! So what are they like?" the parallel Natsu asked in excitement. Seeing several of the downcast looks and embers of tears in many of their eyes, the prince of the water dragons looked on in confusion as his three mates did the same.

"Did Natsu say something wrong?" asked Cana Jade as the other members tried to avoid eye contact.

"We...try not to let the newer universes know about them..." Levy said softly.

"Why not?" asked Cocoa as she studied her twins face.

"Because...unlike most of the Fairy Tail realities were things work out and everybody walks away happily...theirs does not" Mira replied from the bar before looking at each in turn. "Tell me. What's the worst thing you've seen or done?"

"I saw some bandits beating up some kids once" Lucy replied softly.

"Jellal broke Simon's arm before I was able to talk him down into surrendering"

"Lisanna almost died on that mission, but I was able to keep her safe"

"I didn't see my father for a whole year"

Hearing the tales of the travelers, Knightwalker let out a scoff.

'Yeah...you guys aint seen shit. Just yesterday four of them came blasting though here fighting these super mutant things. Over two days they fought cannibals, rapists, human eating monsters, and half crazed robots. Shit, my double was eating rat there in order to survive" she finished as the four slowly paled.

"Th..they fight such..horrors?"

"No...that was just a normal job for them" trailed off Levy before Evergreen spoke up.

"You four need to know..the 137-C mages have witnessed bloodshed and destruction like you wouldn't believe. The suffering and hardships they endure is maddening. Wanna know what their Lucy did in universe 198-N? She beat Jose to death with a hammer because he was planning on raping her double"

"T...there's a version of me that has killed?" the woman squeaked out as her eyes widened in horrible realization. Hearing a familiar **'Pop'** echo through the hall, the build up of static crackled through the air as the familiar vortex appeared. The blood covered form of princess Hisui appeared, the woman carrying a rifle as she cleared out the way, gasping for breath. A small flash later revealed Sorano and Erik, the man falling to the floor as he cried in pain.

"Damn bastards shot me in the ass!" as Angel pulled him clear. Another blue burst revealed Bisca and the gore covered Knightwalker.

"GET AWAY! Locust are on the other side!" the woman roared as she took cover near a pillar.

"Where the hell are Natsu and Alzack!?" Bisca shouted from nearby as she reloaded, a spent shell spinning through the air as she stood behind another pillar. Her answer was soon answered as the two came though, the portal immediately closing behind them. Seeing the state of her friend and team-mate, the woman's heart froze.

"WENDY! I NEED HELP GOD-DAMMIT!" as he set the bullet riddled form of Alzack on the closest table. Being pushed aside by a panicking Connell, the woman looked down into his eyes as hers leaked tears.

"Alzack! W...What happened!?" she cried out as the man raised a bloody hand to her cheek, his breathing getting shallower.

"Bisca...I...I..Lo...love you" he said in a soft whisper before his hand fell limp and his chest lay still.

"Alzack...ALZACK!" the woman cried as she wrapped her arms around his still form.

"Bisca..."

Hearing the voice behind her, the woman turned on Natsu as tears flowed from her eyes, her heart breaking in two.

"Why..WHY DIDN"T YOU PROTECT HIM!" as the woman gave the dragon slayer a hard slap across the face. Seeing his stoic expression, the woman cried further. "Don't you care! You never display anything! You just keep everything inside as people die around you!" she cried while starting to beat on his scarred and worn armor. Fists hitting the chest plate, the woman just wanted to hurt something...anything as she continued to strike the man. Feeling herself wrapped in a heavy embrace, she cried into his shoulder.

"He was my family too..." she heard him say softly as the female cried and cried.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Dragneel was closing the door to the infirmary as Bisca slept, the woman so distraught that it was the only thing he could think of. Carrying the dead man's body to the back, the soldier made sure to cover it properly as he walked back into the hall. Sitting down at a table, he let out a weary sigh as he placed his palms against his forehead.

"Dragneel...what happened?" asked Makarov as he looked at the filthy, blood covered mages.

"Brain...the leader of the Oracion Seis...brought the locust to Fiore. Myrrah tricked him or some shit" he finished as the guild collectively gasped.

"Were you able to stop them?" Laki asked from nearby.

"No...I failed. Hibiki died...Toby and Yuka of Lamia Scale died...King Fiore and the city of Woodworth died" he let out as he looked at his salmon-haired double. "I made the call to fire the Etherion Cannon at the city...close to a quarter million people died today" he finished as the four visitors looked on in absolute horror.

"T...that many just...just died in your universe?" Erza Cocoa asked as her eyes flooded with tears. _"This is madness! The last reported murder in Magnolia was over four years ago! Our universe is extremely peaceful compared to 200-AB. And these mages..."_

"The death toll will probably go higher if any of those monsters escaped" he finished as Knighwalker set a hand on his shoulder.

"You fought very hard today Dragneel. You did everything humanly possible" as the woman tried her best to comfort the man. Seeing him slowly rise, nobody said or made an approach as he walked behind the bar. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey,he popped the cork before taking a heavy slug as the amber drink burned down his throat. Walking past, he handed the bottle to the new queen.

"For the pain"

Taking the bottle, Hisui took a deep gulp as the woman finally started to shake, the day's events catching up to her. Taking the bottle back as the female sat down against a pillar, he handed it to Erik as Wendy healed his wounds.

"You two started as dark mages today...but you fought hard and bravely. I'll make sure to speak on your behalf at your trials"

"We understand..." Sorano said softly as she sat near her friend. Passing the bottle to his Erza, the woman finished the bottle as she tried to forget the awful things she witnessed today.

"Edo Erza? Is that locust blood on you?" asked Alzack, the man barely keeping it together after watching himself die as the somber mood filled the hall.

'No...It's Toby from Lamia Scale...I think...I think I'd like to go home now" she finished as Dragneel nodded. Looking to Levy, she simply nodded before inputting the proper co-ordinates as the vortex burst forth.

"Erik...Sorano...you know what happens when we get back?" he asked as Knightwalker and Hisui went to collect the empty shell of Alzack in the back of the guild.

"Yeah...I wont run from it. And neither will she" he finished as the man nodded. Walking into the infirmary, Dragneel collected the passed out Bisca, her tears drying on her face as he carried her like a bride.

"I...think our guild wont be exploring the multiverse for a few weeks. Can your guild take care of it?"

'O...of course. Anything to help ease your burden" the kind old guild master said softly as the group slowly walked through a portal before it disappeared from existence. _"Those poor mages...always so much death around them...will it ever end?"_

"That's why we don't tell other universes about them. Death and destruction surround them always. Even a simple job like dealing with bandits can lead to horror for them" Scarlet said softly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"T..th..that was horrible..." whispered Jade as she started to cry.

"That Natsu you just met? Fights genocidal monsters. He has been surrounded by the nightmares of the deepest hells since the age of fourteen. The things he's seen...are haunting" Grey said softly before his girlfriend spoke up.

"We will understand if you no longer wish to meet or talk with us...just please don't hate them for what they've had to do to survive...they've seen so much evil" the brunette told the visitors.

Steeling himself with what he just learned, the water dragon slayer stepped forward. "Can we help them?"

"In a sense. They would appreciate it if you didn't tell other realities of this...and to keep doing what Fairy Tail does..and that is to help those in need" Juvia commented as she sat next to Cana at the bar.

"But what about directly?" asked Lucy before her double looked at her.

"Then your best bet is to stay away from their universe or any of the dangerous ones. They don't even want us helping with their enemies"

"Oh.." the white haired buxom woman voiced softly as she looked at the bloodstains where Alzack died, the new knowledge tugging at her kind heart.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C. 8:19 p.m. Fairy Tail.**

Natsu had taken care of the requirements for Alzack's burial, the man taking him to the city morgue by himself just to keep the body in a safe place until the arrangements could be made. The guild had taken the blow heavily, the horror and stress of the day etched on many faces as the news broke to the returning mages. Several broke down in tears, the death of a family member hitting them hard. Levy had gone to Bisca's room, knowing exactly how the woman felt. The short blunette was covered in grime and blood, the genius having led the column of refugees by herself. She had even killed a trio of Reavers, but not before they slaughtered a dozen people. Ichiya and the remaining two Trimen's had survived, the three with Lyon at the nearest hospital. Jura had taken Sherria home, promising the girl her friends would get a proper funeral. Queen Hisui had immediately set of to the capital, knowing she would have to break the disaster to the rest of the country. Wendy had immediately started to heal Evergreen, ensuring the woman wouldn't have a scar. But now...now Natsu was standing in the library alone as he dialed up Hoffman.

'Corporal? What can I do for you?" asked the grizzled officer as he stood in the central command center.

"Sir...the locust attacked. Queen Myrrah rebuilt her portal capabilities. She was trying to cross the land to capture the Magnolia Gate and invade Jacincto" the male finished as the Colonel narrowed his eyes.

'Did you stop those grub bastards?"

"Yes sir...a quarter million died..including a member of my family a few hours ago. We eventually stopped the army when I told the council to fire the Etherion Cannon" he paused before looking at Hoffman. "Sir...we need to destroy this second gate of hers"

"Damn right we do son. I'll get people on it right away. As soon as I learn something, I'll let you and Echo know." he replied before his eyes momentarily softened. "Sorry this happened Dragneel. I know you fight damn hard..harder than ten men put together" he finished before closing the comm window. Walking out of the library, he saw his friends and girlfriends in the hall as they dealt with the grief in their own way.

"Talk to Hoffman?" his Sergeant asked as she nursed a heavy drink with Cana. Surprisingly, Lucy was sitting next to her rival as the blonde drank heavily, drowning her sorrows at the bar.

"Yeah. He'll let us know when he has something"

"I just don't see how the COG could miss something like this?' Glenn asked as he sat next to Sue, the woman sporting some fresh scratches and bruises from the battle.

"She probably set this one up underground just so Hoffman couldn't blow it sky-high with the hammer like the last one. But...that's just a guess" he finished before looking at the women in his life. "I'm going to go home...kinda just want to be alone for tonight" he told them as Juvia nodded sadly.

"Juvia and the others will give you the space you need...and she'll be here if you need her"

"Thanks Juv...I'll see you all tomorrow" the man finished as the blunette petted Happy's head.

"Will you be okay Natsu?" the little exceed asked softly.

"Yeah...just stay with one of the girls tonight...okay? Supposed to get a blizzard tonight so be careful walking home" he finished before walking into the freezing night.

 _"Such a burden for that young man..."_ Pantherlily thought as he sat near Milliana and Gajeel, the cat watching the doors slowly shut.

Walking down the street, the man ignored the snow falling on his head as the wind started to pick up. Most of the citizens were already inside, hunkering down for the oncoming snow storm. The only exception being the workers heading out to the factories as the manufacturing ran round the clock. Soon, he was outside the city as he trudged along the snow covered road to his house as the visibility got worse. Finally reaching his destination, he walked into his garage. Looking around, he could see all the new weapons and assorted ammunition had been organized along the far wall. Moving into the main house, the tired Gear walked up to his bedroom. Wanting all the fresh blood and gore out of his hair, he started up the shower. Re-equiping out of his armor, he spotted a large bruise from the bullet impacts on his chest. The skin was already turning a rough purple and blue before he stepped into the shower. Feeling the hot water wash away the grime and blood, Natsu looked down at his hands.

"So much death and dying today...and Bisca... I'll be there if she needs me whenever she's ready" he said softly as he just let the water run down his skin.

Erza Knightwalker stomped her boots as she walked into the home she now lived. While she currently shared a room with Sam, the others had assured her more rooms would be added once the weather warmed. But that wasn't a big concern of hers as she felt the dried blood from the other mage in her hair.

"This day was fucked up...too fucked up. I've been in the universe for a fucking week and I've almost had my face ripped off, seen body parts in refrigerators, and fought genocidal monsters across a dying city! Then! I try and go find a bar away from all those mages just to be alone, and I get fucking lost! And Dragneel needs to put like...street lamps along that fucking road of his...almost wandered off into the woods" she muttered before she shivered heavily. Moving through the house toward her room, she quickly shed her coat, weapons, and damp clothing. Feeling the bite of the cooler air, the woman shivered again.

"I need a damn shower...and some booze" she grumbled before exiting the room as she headed toward the bathroom past Mira's room. Grabbing the doorknob, she was about to turn the handle when she heard the sound of running water from upstairs. Deciding to investigate, the red-head was soon standing outside Natsu's bathroom as she paused at the door. _"The hell is wrong with me? Coming to him for what? Comfort? I don't need that shit. But damn...he is brave as hell and a soldier through and through. He does what's necessary to achieve victory. Plus...I really like his scars... GRRR FUCK IT! This can be my stress relief for all the close calls these past few days!"_ she finally concluded before walking into the bathroom. A heavy coating of condensation was against the mirror and on the tile surface as she walked toward the shower. Pulling the door open, she stepped in with confidence as the man turned to her.

'Knightwalker?"

"Shut up. This is just to help relieve some pent up stress. So if you think I'll be like some of those bimbo's that live here, I'll kick your ass! And if I hear any whining shit about all the people that died today, I'll set your truck on fire! The two of us are soldiers! Death and destruction are part of the job, so what do you have to say?" the woman asked as she cocked her left hip with her hand on it.

"I knew you were tough when I first met you...this confirms it. And I've dealt with death for a long time. The best we can do is mourn their passing, pick up the pieces, and make sure to live our lives" he finished as the woman stepped under the water, her large breasts pressing against his chiseled chest as her nipples hardened.

"Well said. Now you better relieve all my pent up stress with that large cock between your legs" she told him before smashing her lips against his. Breaking off after a few seconds, she plunged back in as Erza wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck. Feeling his tongue enter her mouth, the woman would not submit that easily as she battled him back. For the next few minutes, the two vied for dominance before she started to feel something hard against her inner thigh. Pulling back from the heated kiss, Knightwalker looked down with a smirk.

"Well well...what do we have here?" she said slyly before sinking to her knees. Wrapping her right hand around the large member, she studied it with interest. "I'm impressed...but it explains why you have so many women after you" the female mentioned as she started to pump her hand along the shaft. Hearing a soft groan from the man, she let out a knowing smile.

"Men...so easy to control with a simple touch..." she trailed off before wrapping her lips around the head. Slowly moving her soft tongue in her mouth, Erza teased him a bit before taking it in deeper. _"Okay...I know Sam said he was big, but FUCK!"_ her inner voice raged as she took more and more into her mouth. Finally reaching her limit at seven inches, she pulled back before starting to suck again in earnest. Feeling a muscular hand on top her her head, she ignored it as the female continued her sensual task. Bobbing her head back and forth, she kept trying to take more into her mouth as the sounds of slurping and light gagging filled the shower.

"Holy fuck Knightwalker...your mouth.." the pinkette gasped out as he looked down at her, his large member disappearing into the warm orifice.

'Oh..you like that?' she teased a minute later, running her tongue along the shaft before starting to suck once more.

'Damn right...use that little cock-holster..."

"Mmmm..." she moaned at the derogatory word as the male pumped his cock forward. Gagging slightly, she took the meat out of her mouth before lowering herself further. Kissing one his large testicles, she started to give them an intense tongue bath before starting to suck on the left one. Pulling it slightly with her intense suction, the woman started to play with herself as she slipped her fingers inside. Releasing the left ball with a soft 'pop' after a good five minutes, she moved to the right in order to repeat the task. Hearing Dragneel moan softly, the woman smirked internally as she pleasured him and herself simultaneously as the water cascaded down her back. Keeping up with her ball sucking, the woman started to feel antsy as the minutes kept ticking by. _"FUCK! I need this thing in me! Stress relief and all that..."_

Releasing the testicle from her mouth, she gave the cock-head one last kiss with her soft lips before standing up. Leveling a hard glare at the male, she pointed toward the hard shaft between his legs.

"You will fuck me as hard as you can with that..understand!?" she said loudly as the last specks of grime and blood washed from her hair.

"Heh...yes ma'am" he said with a small grin before picking her up. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist, he slid his length inside her as she softly moaned.

"Holy shit...that's a big fucking cock" she whispered before taking control of herself. "Grr...What are you waiting for Dammit! FUCK ME DRAGNEEL!" she yelled out as the man complied and slammed his whole length inside her.

"OH FUCK YES!" she cried as the man started to pump in and out of her, the large organ pushing against her tight walls. Kissing him deeply as the large penis continued to slide in and out of her, the huntress let out a low moan. Dominating his tongue with her own, she achieved a partial victory against the male as he supported her by the butt cheeks. Feeling a hand leave her backside as she was relentlessly fucked, she had to admire his strength as Natsu supported her one handed. Sure her legs were still wrapped around his waist along with her arms around his neck, but it was still impressive.

 _ **'Smack!'**_

His manly hand slapped her left ass-cheek, causing the flesh to jiggle as her breasts bounced with each hard thrust.

'FUCK! AGAIN!"

 _ **'Smack!' 'Smack!'**_

"YES! FUCK ME HARDER!" she screamed out as the man slowed his pace.

"I don't think I heard you.." he trailed off, the male intending to make this strong willed woman to submit to his power.

"PLEASE! I NEED IT!"

"What do you need?" the pinkette asked as he slowed his pace even more.

'YOUR HARD DICK! I WANT IT POUNDING ME! TREAT ME LIKE YOUR PERSONAL COCK SLAVE!" she yelled out in passion as the man slammed his whole length into her folds. The heavy increase in his thrusting was making her mind go blank as pleasures she never experienced before wracked her body. _"No wonder those girls want this man...this is nothing like using my own fingers or my toys back in Edolas"_ she thought in ecstasy as Natsu hammered her pussy with the hardest thrusts he could manage.

"Is this what you wanted to relive your stress?" he asked the female as she gasped into the crook of his neck.

'YES!" she cried once more at the shaft of meat continued to pummel her. For the first time in her life, she actually felt satisfaction other than battle or destroying her enemies as this alpha male pounded her womanhood, the size running against her inner core. The pleasure Erza felt was mixed in with constant moans, the woman completely taken over by this man's skill.

"Hmmm...doesn't sound like it..." the man teased her once more as he pushed her against the tile wall dripping with mildew.

"I'M YOUR SLUT! YOUR WHORE! JUST DON"T FUCKING STOP!" she begged as she tried to move her hips in time with his hard thrusts. _"What the hell!? Where did that come from?"_ she quickly thought before the former commander started to feel a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. " _What's this?"_ the asked herself before the orgasm wracked her body.

"You just made me cum!" she said between thrusts, the man giving a heavy smirk before he slowly eased the busty redhead to the floor. Standing on shaky legs, she couldn't believe how weak she felt before Natsu spoke up.

"You know...I haven't gotten to relieve my stress yet.." he trailed off as the woman nodded in understanding. Sinking to her knees, she looked at his glistening member before starting to suck it once more, eager to claim her prize. Tasting the essence of her own fluids, Knightwalker didn't care as she gave a blowjob that out-shined her previous one. After a few more minutes, the male pulled his shaft out of her warm mouth before looking down at her. The words left her mouth before she even realized what she was saying, the absolute lust she felt taking over.

"Please...cum all over me. Wherever you want! I'm your cum-whore as of this moment" she begged while sitting on her haunches, the water dripping form her bangs as Erza Knightwalker looked up.

"That's right...eyes up here. Now open your mouth" he commanded as she quickly complied. With a loud grunt a few seconds later, a large string of cum landed across her pink tongue and moist lips before trailing up her cheek. A second spurt landed across her forehead before a third fell across her left eye forcing it shut as it splashed against her other cheek. A forth spurt of the warm, white material landed on her tongue as some shot into the back of her throat before the final strand of cum fell short and splashed against her large breasts. Swallowing the excess seed, she savored the salty taste, instantly loving it. Feeling the water cascade down her body, the woman could feel the rest quickly washing away before she finally stood up.

'Now that...that was what I was fucking talking about" Knightwalker finished before leaving the shower in complete satisfaction as the cascading water shut off behind her. Standing in the doorway, she looked back at the man. "Whenever you just feeling like fucking or relieving some stress, let me know" she finished before leaving the room. Heading down the stairs, she was surprised to see the five other girls of the house in the foyer as the group shed their coats and boots.

"I knew it. Pay up Juvia" Sam said casually as she held out an open hand. Grumbling slightly, the water mage slapped 100,000 jewel into the Sergeant's hand before Mira looked up with a knowing smirk.

"Soo...have fun?"

"If you mean is my stress from the last week gone? Then yes" the huntress replied in satisfaction as she leaned against the banister in her nude glory. "You know...I totally get why you five love fucking Dragneel. Ten in every aspect" she finished before walking down the stairs. Ass-cheeks jiggling with each step along with her full breasts, she quickly went to change into some fresh clothes. Walking back out a few minutes later, she heard talking coming from the living room as Natsu sat on the couch flanked by Mira and Juvia. Scarlet was next to Juvia on the large L-shaped couch as Sam sat on another sofa across from the other with Cana. Several bottles of alcohol and seven glasses were spread out across the low table as Sam patted a seat next to her.

'Come on Knightwalker. We're all drinking to the memory of Alzack" the female Gear told her as she poured a hefty drink of some spiced rum. Sitting down, she looked at the others before picking up the glass filled with amber liquid.

'I barely knew him...but he conducted himself with bravery and a coolness under fire. It was an honor to fight along side him"

"I'll drink to that" Erza commented as the seven raised their glasses to the fallen...the group drinking far into the night.

* * *

 **January 11th 3:00 p.m. Fairy Tail**

"Everybody please be quiet! Queen Hisui is about to start her speech!" Evergreen yelled over the din of the mages before sitting back down next to Bisca. The gun mage had promised to come out with the coaxing of Levy and Evergreen, the latter very close friends with Bisca. But she had made it clear she would return back home to grieve the man that loved her. The guild master had told the young woman that Natsu would cover the funeral costs for not only Alzack, but the other fallen mages as well. But for now that was on hold as the guild looked at the giant magical screen taking place behind the bar. Seeing the new queen step up to the podium in front of the royal palace, dozens of reporters waited in silence as they noticed the bandage still wrapped around her head.

"Yesterday, at approximately 3:00 p.m. the dark guild Oracion Seis let by Brain were tricked into opening a portal. This portal was controlled by Queen Myrrah of the Locust Horde who we all know are more vile than any of the dark mages inhabiting our lands. Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail attempted to stop it while several mages from our strongest guilds tried to warn the city of Woodworth, along with two of the Oracion Seis members. I understand he was able to land a devastating first blow...but it was not enough. These monsters...no..these abominations against nature invaded Woodworth with the intent to march across the country to Magnolia and seize the Gate there. Their goal was to destroy our country along with Jacincto, the last bastion of humanity of our allies on Sera. My father was killed during the battle, along with tens of thousands. I personally fought these monsters alongside Natsu Dragneel and several of his friends and comrades...some of whom did not survive. But even as the city burned and died from this...genocide, his guild fought to the north, keeping evacuation routes open" she paused as she took in a shaky breath, the pain visible to the whole county as they watched.

"At 5:19 p.m. Natsu Dragneel. S-class mage, hero of Magnolia, savior of Jacincto, and burner of the locust Nexus, ordered two strikes by the Etherion Cannon. One for the locust portal site...and one for the city of Woodworth. I...Supported his decision. The strike needed to happen before the locust poured out of the city... while they were still concentrated. Even now, I've been getting reports of groups of these monsters attacking small villages and towns, the bombardment not killing all of them" she paused once again as an aid presented her with a small sheet of paper. Looking down, her eyes threatened tears as she spoke once more, her voice cracking.

"The Etherion Strike was carried out at 5:26 p.m. against the city of Woodworth...which has ceased to exist. I just received the estimated death toll as of right now...two hundred sixty three thousand of our people perished perished in this calamity. I know for a fact that many of those poor souls fell to the locust hours before...But...we will survive this...we will help the Serans defeat this nightmare. We will build weapons! Vehicles of war! Our country just lost over a quarter million people! I will make sure our country will use the technology our allies have given us! I will make sure to modernize the Rune Knights! And I will make sure to end this threat once and for all!" she finished loudly before stepping away from the podium. The reporters were clamoring for answers, but the young queen ignored them as she walked back into the palace, ready to run a country that suffered a devastating blow.

"Hell of a speech" muttered Gajeel as he sat near Millianna, the woman wearing her favorite cat-themed shirt.

"Mean's this country will be pouring even more into stopping those monsters. I wouldn't be surprised if the COG set up a recruiting station in Magnolia" mentioned Gray as Lucy glared at him.

"You better not volunteer! We fight those monsters enough already!" the celestial mage said in a stern voice with a hint of fear and worry.

"No...not after what happened yesterday..." the ice mage trailed off as Natsu and Happy walked across the hall to Bisca. Crouching down to look at the seated woman, the dragon slayer could see the absolute anguish in her eyes. _'If I had only been faster..."_

"Bisca...If you need anything, you come to me, Happy, Mira, or any of the others. If you need a shoulder to cry on, we'll be there. If you want to punch me and slap me all day, I'll take the blows. If you need help with money, or just a simple job, all you have to do is ask" he paused as a few tears flowed down her face. "Alzack was a great guy. He was funny, loved guns...and cared very much about you. We will all miss him...even if I have a hard time showing it, I felt the pain too" he finished before standing up as she looked up at him.

"When you feel up to it...you can stop by my place and pick out a second gun for yourself. I'll make it crazy awesome"

"YEAH! And I'll help!" the little cat said happily before Wendy butted in.

"ME TOO! Sam has been teaching me about guns and myself and Carla will help you pick one out!" the fourteen year old cheered as Bisca started to cry.

"Thank you.." she said softly as her friends gave her a supporting hug.

* * *

 **January 13th 10:03 a.m. Magnolia Cemetery Park**

It was a cold day as the guild stood outside the seventh tombstone of the fallen members. The January sun was trying to peek through the overcast clouds, but the members knew that snow was on the way. All of them were there, mourning in their own way as they braced themselves against the blistering cold. Bisca was crying into Natsu's chest, the man not even in a coat as stray flecks of snow evaporated against his skin. He was flanked by the women in his life, many of whom were crying. The only exceptions were Sam and Knightwalker, the two women clamping down on any emotions. Nobody said a word as they looked at the final resting place of Alzack Mulan as they stood.

Natsu knew that Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were doing the same thing right now in their respective home-towns, mourning their own dead. The dragon-slayer had met with Lyon yesterday, giving the mage the same contact for the man that fitted Cana's new leg. He hadn't received any thanks from the man, but he could live with that. Natsu had also visited the Trimens, the guild in anguish at the news. Jenny Realight had slapped him, the woman devastated from losing her friend.

 _"Your Natsu Dragneel right! Then why the hell didn't you keep Hibiki alive!? Your supposed to be some amazing mage, but you couldn't protect his life" the woman had cried before leaving the room in tears._

"I'm gonna kill Myrrah...And when I do...her head is going on a pike for all of Sera to see" he said in a dark tone as Bisca hugged him harder.

"Just make sure...to stay alive til then.." she whispered as the wind carried her words away.

* * *

 **January 14th 9:56 a.m. Fairy Tail.**

Mira had taken a shift for her sister, the younger woman wanted to be there for Bisca as several of the woman's friends spent time with her, doing their best to comfort her in this trying time. _"Poor girl...and his last words were 'I love you' I...hope I never see Natsu like that...it would break me"_ the barmaid thought sadly as she looked around the hall. Aside from Natsu and the other girls of the 'sisterhood' as it was starting to be known, only Levy, Wendy, and Carla were in the hall. Wendy was sitting with Sam and Knightwalker, quickly bonding with the huntress as Carla tolerated Happy's antics. Levy was by herself as she fiddled with one of the new weapons she had acquired from that horrible universe. When she heard that the shorter woman had actually eaten rat... Mira had cringed.

"Yeah...that girl is tough as nails now...too bad she still denies she likes Natsu" she said softly as a the familiar crackling in the air could be heard. Soon a spinning breach could be seen as the bluish colors swirled. Stepping through, Colonel Hoffman stood in the hall as he stood before the vortex.

"We found were those bastards attacked from Echo. This will be big operation with hundreds of Gears. Make sure to be at Jacincto command by 0600 for the final briefing tomorrow"

"Where are we going sir?" asked Erza as she looked up from her table.

"Corren"

 **And that's it! 24,000 words that put this at 28 chapters and over a year old! Now before I hear any knitpicking about Bisca and Alzacks last names...I just reversed them. So if you complain...AU. Now I hope you enjoyed how I 'upgraded' the Gear armor. In actuality it hasn't changed...just Natsu has shitty luck lol. Now I know this chapter was pretty bloody, but it needed to happen for what I plan in Corren. I tried to make the battles and fire-fights more...panicky. This was a city being attacked and burned with hundreds of thousands living there. So the destruction was fresh, the locust used the soft soil of the forest region to dig unlike Magnolia which was already in the crosshairs. Also, I've been getting lots of questions about who is in the harem so here it is.**

 **Samantha Bryne**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Erza Knightwalker**

 **Natsumi Dragneel**

 **Levy McGarden**

 **Bisca Connell (I know I fucked up the last names, by my whole story is laced with it including my oneshots. I really thought her original last name was Connell, not Mulan)**

 **? ? ? ?**

 **By the question marks, I dunno who the last woman will be. I'm willing to take suggestions, but hoping for a different anime series for the last one. Me personally, I'm thinking Esdeath from Akame La Kill just for the fact shes a super hot ice user. Cause no way in hell will I put a female Grey in this harem. But rest assured! Like what happened in my raccoon city oneshot, Dragneel can and WILL get other women for one night stands. I'm talking Rias Gremory, Shura from Blue Exorcist. Maybe Erasa or Bulma from DBZ or possibly android 18! Basically the possibilities are endless for the Alpha Dragneel! But there is a one shot poll on my page so check it out! I'll be starting one right away...just cause I want too, but the one that wins will be written right afterwards. So leave reviews! PM me! Help me fuel my writing! Oh..and Knightwalker will go and get that cat...**

 **Alzack: I can't believe you killed me off...**

 **Me: Sorry man...would you rather I kill Bisca?**

 **Alzack: Don't you dare! And you better make sure Dragneel looks after her! *shakes the author***

 **Me *ack* Alright! Jeeze...you kill a guy and he thinks he can boss you around...**

 **Anyway...this is thehappy signing off!**


	29. Corren

**Alright! That last battle was pretty fucking brutal! Alzack died along with several other mages, including one of the Trimens! This didn't even include the massive casualties of the city dying! But now I have a nice springboard for the battle of Corren. Then the next one should be meeting Natsumi during the 'mop up' of the Woodworth region. Now some have asked me if Hisui will be in the harem and I have to say no. While I can have Natsu and her get together for an evening, she wont be joining. Also! The anime convention chapter will be happening, but it can tie in perfectly for chapter 31! So if I post a different one-shot before then, don't worry! Lets see...what else... OH! Got like eleven reviews on my last chapter so thanks everybody! It was awesome! Now onto the story! I still dont own Gears of War or Fairy Tail...**

 **Chapter 29: Corren**

* * *

 **Sera. Gale 17th Year 16 A.E. CNV 'Raven's Nest' en-route to Corren**

"Alright Gears listen up!" ordered Hoffman as he stood at the front of the briefing room filled with Gears. The bucking and swaying of the deck was barely noticeable as the the aircraft carrier and her escorts traveled south along the Tyran coast. But this was not an issue for the soldiers as they gave the Colonel their attention. Seeing that he had the respect of the room, the grizzled veteran started to speak.

"As all of you know, a few days ago our allies fought a devastating battle in universe 137-C. Queen Myrrah sent a locust army through a portal to invade and capture the "Magnolia Gate' which has become a vital lifeline for food, medicine, and supplies we need. Her ultimate goal was to invade Jacincto and destroy both our peoples. Fortunately, Natsu Dragneel and his people managed to stop and destroy them with a tactical strike with their own Etherion Cannon. The loss of life was heavy for them, over two percent of their country died in a single battle. But that event brought us here today" he paused before a large map was lit up behind him. It was a sprawling industrial city with a river snaking through its center before flowing into the bay. The river flowed south before turning eastward for a mile. Another bend in the waterway dragged it south once more as it fed into the ocean. Studying the map, the ruined metropolis had developed on the southern shore of the continent while a cracked and ruined hiway snaked off to the north. Several hills and mountains were to the east with several smaller roads leading to them.

"This is the city of Corren. It is your target. When you Gears get on the ground, you will have two objectives. The main target is the mines to the east of the city. You'll be attacking from the western hills. It is here we believe the locust have built their dimensional gate inside the old mining tunnels. The secondary objective is this camp near these old factories on the north side of the river" he indicated before Erza Scarlet raised her hand. Nodding to her, the veteran spoke.

"What's so important about this camp, Colonel?"

"It's a slave camp. The locust have been raiding stranded settlements and bringing the survivors to work in the few operating factories which run on the old power plant to the west. Intel suggests they're used to make bullets, guns, and other ordinance. We think there are several hundred survivors, but our satellites aren't what they used to be" He finished as he watched the pain wash over the young woman's eyes. _"That's right...she was a slave as a child..."_ Clearing his thoughts, the leader went back to the briefing. "Zulu and Baker companies will move directly against the mines. I'll make sure you have some Centuars to support you men as you attack from the suburbs along with fire support from our ships. "

Echo" Victor momentarily paused as he studied the four soldiers near the front of the room before resuming. "Your moving against the camp. I'm hoping the locust will be drawn by the main attack and allow you to liberate anybody there. But we all know how those bastards like to ruin our day. Now any questions?" Seeing another raised hand, he pointed to the Gear.

"Sir, should we try to capture this second portal?"

"No. Destroy it on sight" the Colonel replied. Seeing no other questions, he dismissed the men and women going into harms way. "Echo...I'd like to talk with you four" the older man asked as the four mages stayed behind. Walking up to them, his gaze momentarily softened. "Are you four up for this? You all did fight in a major battle less than a week ago"

"We'll be fine sir. Plus we need to destroy that gate and rescue those people...we can't leave them to the locust..." Erza replied as the leader nodded his head. "Alright. And you've explained to your guild back home that they can't be participating in this battle?"

"We have Colonel. While Levy and a few others are still on stand-by just in case, most are still in mourning" Sam replied in a steady tone.

"That's probably for the best...but you four should get ready. We'll be in range within the hour" he lightly ordered before turning and walking to bridge, leaving the soldiers alone.

"Who is on standby back home anyway?" Glenn asked as the four headed to the armory.

"Grey, Lucy, Juvia, and Knightwalker. But I made it abundantly clear they can only come through if we are stuck up shit creek. Don't need anymore dead friends" Natsu replied as he was flanked by Sam and Erza.

"What about Bisca?" asked the red-head.

"Cana, Lisanna, and a few of the others are keeping her company. I know she wont do anything regrettable, but she could use support" the male replied as they arrived at the armory. While the squad was already in their armor, it never hurt to make sure they had enough ammunition. Watching as Natsu and Erza stored extra grenades and ammunition, Glenn couldn't help but scowl a bit.

"You know...sometimes I get jealous you three can do all this fancy magic stuff" the asian commented lightly as he made sure each pocket had a fresh magazine for his lancer. His trusty boomshot adorned his back armor plate along with six spare shells.

"I wouldn't sweat it man. Nobody swings a bat like you can" Natsu replied as they headed to the flight deck. Walking through the corridors of the ship over the next ten minutes, they emerged into rising sunlight and clear skies.

"At least it's warmer. Don't think I could handle another freezing mission like Halvo" Sam told the others as they headed toward one of the raven's in the mild southern winter. Dozens of the machines were prepping for take-off while a few Centaurs rested on the deck, waiting to be air lifted to the battle site. A few hundred Gears were making final preparations, several waving or giving simple greetings to Echo Squad. Nodding in return, the four climbed into the cabin of their transport. Waiting for the start of the mission, the group started to idly talk.

"Hey...did you guys hear that more towns have fallen to remaining locust in the Woodworth region?" asked Glenn twenty minutes later as the pilot climbed in, starting up the rotors.

"Yeah...I heard that" muttered Natsu as he sat next to Erza, the woman with a tired look on her face as she was deep in thought. _"Those damn monsters...already over a quarter million dead and now these locust stragglers that escaped the Etherion are just butchering their way across the country side. Already thousands more have perished. Queen Hisui has already ordered evacuations of the whole region while moving in countless Rune Knights with the new rifles. But still...the atrocities are mounting..."_ she thought sadly as the raven lifted into the sky. Moving across the water toward the ruined city, the helicopter soon broke away from the pack as it headed toward the center of the ruined metropolis.

 _"I'll be setting you down on 'Cornik Boulevard' It's the closest I can get to the camp without drawing AA or Nemacyst"_ the pilot told the squad as the King Raven banked downward. The telltale sounds of hail on the underside of the transport gave the four human's knowledge of hardships ahead as the helicopter came into a low cover.

"MOVE!" yelled out Sam as she and the others quickly jumped down the last few feet onto the cracked pavement. Rushing toward a rusting car, she felt a staggering hammerburst round deflect off her shoulder armor before finally reaching safety. Seeing Glenn next to her, Sam nodded as Erza and Natsu took cover behind a concrete barricade to her left. Popping up over the hood of the car, she fired off a quick burst at the closest drone. The bullets smashed through its body, killing the monster instantly as it fell into the street. Ducking down as deadly lead sped her way, she grimaced as the dozen remaining grubs started to move upward.

"Man...fuck these assholes" Glenn shouted out over the gunfire. Leaning out around the side of the rusting trunk, he fired a string of heavy rounds as they smashed into the legs of a sprinting locust soldier. Watching the creature as it tried to crawl to safety, Glenn fired another few bullets into its body to kill it off. Leaning back, he had noticed that the locust numbers were quickly dwindling as the veteran's dispatched more and more of the monsters. Grabbing a grenade from his belt, the non-magic user stood up as a lull in the firing gave him opportunity. Throwing the grenade in a wide arc, it landed behind an overturned truck that had three grub soldiers hiding behind it.

The explosion of steel and shrapnel raced through the air as two of the enemies exploded in an orgy of gore. Seeing one of them jump out of cover to escape death as she rose above the concrete block, Erza simply gunned it down in the middle of the street as her accurate gunfire turned its head to horrible ruin. Watching as the evil creatures started to fall back, the red-head burst from cover. Knowing that Natsu had her back, she ran toward an enemy cowering behind another ruined car. Revving up her chainsaw, she smirked at the fear in its eyes.

"DIE MONSTER!" she yelled in fury as bullets screamed back and forth around her. Bringing the deadly blades down, her weapon dug into the grubs shoulder as sprays of blood and gore splashed against her armor in a nightmarish spray of crimson. Knowing it was dead, Erza ducked behind the same car as the remaining drones tried to rally. Blind firing around the corner of the bumper, the female was rewarded with howls of pain. Taking a quick glance, she saw one of the enemy running forward to help his comrade.

"Oh no you don't.." she muttered to herself before opening fire once more. Watching as her bullets smashed into its throat, she knew it was dead as it fell on the crawling grub as their blood leaked onto the pavement.

"Damn grubs..." Natsu muttered as he fired at a locust soldier toward his front. The bullets went high before the Gear ducked back down. Hearing the sound of concrete shattering under gunfire, the man waited for the onslaught to stop. Springing back up, he fired on the same locust again with better results. Watching it fall backward with a monstrous groan as its heart was completely destroyed, Natsu spotted the last four huddled behind some old police barricades. Letting loose a fireball from from his blue colored gloves, the remaining four were incinerated in a flash of fire and ash. The crackling of burning flesh was ignored by the soldiers as the area was overcome with silence. Seeing the roadway clear, the four soldiers stood up as they quickly regrouped and reloaded.

"Hell of welcome party" mentioned Glenn as he kicked the dead body of one of the drones.

"At least we didn't get shot out of the sky" Natsu replied as Sam nodded.

"Got that right. Now let's move. We still have ten blocks and a river to cross" ordered the Sergeant as the four started to walk down the shattered boulevard. Like every other city, this one was washed in destruction as numerous buildings had chunks bitten out or simply collapsed from negligence or war. Reeds were starting to poke up through cracks in the pavement, bringing new life to the desolation as the four continued to walk north.

"Thank the COG that Corren is so far south. This sixty degree day is downright balmy" mentioned Glenn as he walked near Natsu, the man once again on point as they walked along the ruined road.

"Don't get used to it. Storm is heading this way in the next few hours" Samantha told the man as her heavy boots crunched against the pavement. The next two blocks were uneventful except for the occasional burst of gun or cannon fire to the east as the other Gears began their own attack. _"At least it doesn't sound too bad yet..."_ the salmon haired Gear thought as they came to their first obstruction. The top half of a twenty story building had fallen diagonally across the intersection to the west, spilling tons of brick and steel into the roadway as the remaining stories reached to the sky in ruin.

"TAKE COVER!" Screamed out Natsu as his nose picked up the scent of locust nearby. His warning was just in time as bullets filled the air, the heavy machine gun rounds screaming at the four humans as they took cover behind two large blocks of concrete that were once the buildings outer wall.

"Fuck! That Troika has us pinned down!" Sam said in fury as the hailstorm of fire continued from the ruined first floor of the apartment. The loud report of a sniper round smashing away chips of stone kept the soldiers heads down as Sam formulated a plan.

"Scarlet! Toss some smoke! Parks! Get that Boomshot ready! Once you fire, everybody move!" she commanded over the gunfire as the locust kept them pinned down. Watching Erza toss the proper grenade over the lip of the concrete as it landed in the street, the four waited as the billowing smoke started to fill the area. Exposing himself as little as possible, Glenn fired off a grenade round as it sped through the air. Not waiting to see where it landed, the man followed his Sergeant as she sprinted across the street with the others. Using the cloud to stay hidden from the sniper, the four Gears stacked up against the ruined opening to the living room of the old apartment. Not giving the locust time to recover, Sam burst from cover as she shot the closest locust in the face in the ruined dwelling. Moving past the flayed body of the machine gunner, she ran forward before taking cover in front of a ruined couch. Joined by Erza, the two women stayed low as three more drones fired from behind an overturned dining table.

"FRAG OUT!" shouted Natsu as he threw the grenade in a wide arc from the shattered opening in the wall. Bursting to the left of the table moments later, the walls were painted with gore as two grubs exploded into bloody horror. Seeing his two comrades die, the remaining locust soldier tried to make its way to the staircase in the main hallway of the apartment building. The thundering gunfire from the four ended its life before it made it halfway to the stairs as it fell among the ruins of the old wall.

"Upstairs. That sniper needs to die" the brunette ordered as she led the way up the steps. Coming to the second floor landing, she braced herself against the support column. Looking down the hallway from her cover, a locust was charging forward with a shotgun at the ready. The deadly cone of lead went high, only a few connecting with her armor as she ignored the gunshot. Leveling her lancer, she pulled the trigger just as the drone recocked the handle of the Gnasher. Bullets ripping through its stomach, the monster dropped its gun as it slowly bled out on the dusty floor. Walking up, Sam didn't waste anytime before bringing her boot down in a sickening crunch. Knowing that her squad was behind her, the female moved along the hallway toward the far end of the building. Staying crouched low, she was happy for her foresight as another deadly round smashed through the plaster several feet above her head. Feeling the small chips land in her hair, the female Gear stopped at the doorway. Realizing the enemy would still be reloading, Natsu ran past before appearing in the entranceway. Spotting the drone working the bolt, the male simply shot it in the throat with a short burst as the tendons in its neck were almost severed. Watching his hated enemy fall through the window of the room, the man checked for any other threats. Finding none, he turned to his squad who had joined him.

"We're good for now"

"Alright. Check your ammo and head back downstairs" the Sergeant ordered her squad as they clambered back to the first floor. Seeing the original entrance-way collapsed with ruin, the four were back on the street heading east. Spreading out, the soldiers remained quiet as they moved past several rusting cars and shattered shops. Arriving at a T-intersection one block over, Natsu braced himself at the corner. Looking up the street, he saw a dozen of the enemy as they maintained position near another barricade. Luckily for the human's, they hadn't been spotted yet.

"Man...these fucking shitbags" mentioned Natsu as he quickly gathered flames in his mouth. Unleashing a billowing roar moments later, the cone of fire washed over the vile creatures as their skin and flesh quickly lit aflame. Horrid screams reached the squad's ears, bringing a small tug of joy to the dragon slayer as the four moved up. Walking past the still writhing corpses, the Gears didn't even bother executing them, intent on letting them suffer instead. Wrinkling her nose at the burning flesh, Erza joined Natsu at the front as they headed north once more.

"Those things always smell horrible when they burn" she mentioned to her boyfriend as she kept an eye out for ambushes, her combat boots crunching along the pavement and broken glass.

"Yeah...I know" Natsu replied as the cracks of gunfire drifted from the east. Letting out a sigh, the man knew their comrades were starting to face opposition by the increase in volume. Continuing to move north, Echo squad managed to make it three more blocks before more ruins of civilization impeded their progress. Looking at the gridlock of vehicles across the roadway, the squad knew they couldn't pass through. The tinkling of glass twenty feet away gave them pause as each soldier hefted their weapon toward the mass of vehicles as light ticking could be heard.

 _ **"SCHREEEECH!"**_

Snapping his head to the left, Glenn saw a pack of Wretches starting to gallop down an open alleyway as they gripped the walls with their deadly claws. "Wretches!" the man bellowed as he opened fire with Sam, nailing the leader in the face as the gunfire lit up the air. The scurrying and ticking of locust landmines from the gridlock clenched his heart in fear, but the man pushed through as he and Sam continued to enact a deadly toll on the hideous creatures.

"Keep the tickers away from the others!" Natsu yelled out as a dozen of the living landmines burst out from underneath the cars. Kicking one away as it got too close, the detonation had started already as it landed among a knot of its brethren. The small explosive lit up the street, spreading dead flesh and shrapnel through the air as four of them died instantly.

"Fuck these little bastards!" Erza uttered in anger as she constantly switched targets, killing numerous tickers as they got a constant stream of reinforcements. Shooting her fifth one in as many seconds, it blew up in angry fire as bloody pieces spread across the road. Hearing the revving of a chainsaw, Erza took a quick glance over her shoulder to see Sam cutting through one of the wretches that had leapt at her.

"Ugly fucking thing..." the brunette muttered as flesh and gore adorned her armor. Stepping up past the dead monster, she gathered her magic at the remaining six down the alleyway as they continued to run forward. Letting loose a minor blast, the crackling orb of destruction slammed into the lead wretch, vaporizing it instantly as the magical attack detonated. The remaining five died in screams of anger and fire, their ashen bodies consumed by the woman's magic. Unfortunately, her destruction had also slammed into a building at the far end of the alleyway, taking out a supporting wall and several vertical columns of the neighboring six story structure. Watching as it started to lean toward them and the alley, she turned to the others as they continued to fight off the ticker swarm.

"RUN! It's coming down!" she warned before running across the street to the far side. Kicking open the door to an old book store, the Sergeant burst inside as her squad quickly followed. Slamming it shut on several tickers trying to escape the falling ruin as Natsu ran through last, the four hurried away from the wall toward the far side of the building. With a resounding crash and horrible cracking sound, the entrance-way collapsed inward as the falling building spilled glass, concrete, and other debris into the abandoned store.

"Dammit Sam...watch were you fling your magic" Natsu muttered as he checked the squads surroundings.

"Whatever. Those bastards deserved it" she replied before walking toward the collapsed north wall of the bookstore. It had fallen years ago, leading into an old children's toy store. Walking over the pile of rubble, the Sergeant let out a soft sigh at the ruins of her civilization. _"When...when will this world know peace?"_ she internally thought while looking down at a torn doll on the floor. Boots walking past the rotting books that had spilled into the store, the brunette moved forward as particles of dust coated every surface.

 _"Rumble...rumble..."_

"We got incoming!" shouted Scarlet as she took cover underneath the opening for the old display window. Joining her was Glenn as Natsu and Sam braced against either side of the doorway. Taking a swift glance into the street, the salmon haired man saw three E-holes crumble the pavement as numerous cars and piles of concrete littered the road.

"Close em up!" Sam ordered while flinging a frag grenade toward the closest hole. It went high, bouncing safely into the street as it detonated uselessly. Glenn fared much better, his own explosive closing the one on the left. But during those few seconds, the remaining grubs had spilled forth into the road. Gunfire soon filled the air from a dozen rifles while a lumbering Boomer climbed out of the center hole.

 _"Hehehe...BOOOM!"_ it graveled out as it pulled the trigger.

"SHIT!" Natsu let out as he ducked back along with Sam as the two braced themselves in the entrance-way. Ignoring the snapping bullets crashing into the brickwork, they waited for the explosive to hit. Fortunately, it flew right down the middle of the ruined doorway before detonating against the old counter in back. Sighing in slight relief, the pinkette came out of cover and opened fire on the behemoth. Bullets staggering and walking up its body, the male grinned in satisfaction as the final three smashed into its chest, bursting out the back in a cone of splintered bone and blood as they ruined its spine.

Watching the boomer fall, Glenn elected his heavier weapon to deal with the locust. Coming up out of his crouch, the male staggered as a stray round slammed into his armor plate. Ignoring the pain, he fired at two of the drones huddling behind a pile of concrete. The grenade landed perfectly, turning the two to mincmeat as Erza popped up next to him. Watching the woman shatter the kneecap of a drone sprinting forward, the two ducked back down as the remaining seven soldiers unleashed hell on their shattered window. Seeing that the monsters were distracted, Sam leaned out of cover, her lancer at the as she opened fire. Killing a drone crouched behind a car still parked along the streets side, the woman nodded to her lover. Bursting out of the doorway, the two sprinted in a low crouch as gunfire cracked the air above their heads. Reaching the ruined vehicle, Natsu switched to his flamethrower.

"Cover me Sam" he said over his shoulder before moving from cover once more. Feet pounding across the pavement, he targeted a lone drone behind a large block of rubble. The locust saw him, but would not be able to bring its hammerburst to bear in time as Natsu plunged the nozzle into its stomach.

"Buurnnn..." the man hissed out as he squeezed the trigger. The monsters howls were music to his ears as it burned alive from the inside, its organs roasting and dying as flames shot out of its mouth and eyes. Taking his new cover moments later, he huddled down as the remaining three locust tried to kill him. Seeing her precious Natsu in trouble, Erza jumped over the low wall before running to the closest cover she could find.

"Try to hurt my dragon..." she told herself as the man huddled down twenty feet away, the bullets coming from two directions. Sam and Glenn were firing, trying to get beads on the remaining monsters, but were hampered by rubble in the way. Seeing a lone drone firing from Natsu's left, the scarlet haired woman broke cover and moved up to the next block of cover. Leaning around the side, she had a perfect shot. Opening fire, she hit the grub in the side with gunfire. Seeing blood spill from numerous wounds, the woman quickly ran up. Grabbing the beast, she used it as a meatshield as she turned to the last two. One had turned toward her, opening fire on his dying comrade. Feeling the staggering blows being absorbed by her shield, the woman ignored it before using her boltok to shoot the monster in the head. The explosion of gore and bone happened in a heart beat as she switched targets. Luckily, the last one was being dealt with as Natsu fired a burst into its face. Snapping her hostages neck with a sickening crack, silence soon came over the street as the four gathered.

'Is everybody alright?" asked Sam as Glenn helped himself to some Boomshot rounds.

"Yeah...I'm good" replied the Corporal as he reloaded his weapons. Nodding her head, Sam looked north as more gunfire and the starts of screaming could be heard. "We better hurry..." she lightly ordered as her squad nodded in agreement. Breaking off into a light sprint, the four moved along the partially gridlocked roadway. The next few streets were relatively calm, the only threat being a few tickers which had been dealt with easily. But the sounds of distant battle was getting worse as the tinge of water crept into the humans senses. Knowing they were closing in on the river, Echo Squad was once again hampered by rubble in the road. Turning east onto another wide roadway that was four lanes wide, the group was immediately brought under fire once more. Rushing to the old police line and concrete partitions running horizontally across the street, the Gears started firing their next battle. Murderous gunfire was snapping and cracking through the air from numerous locust, including heavy machine gun fire as they waited for an opening.

"God-damn grinder!" Natsu yelled out over the din of combat as he quickly popped up out of cover to fire a burst at the lumbering behemoth. Bullets punching through the heavy helmet, it slewed the machine gun fire to the side. Three drones were cut down, the heavy rounds smashing bone and muscle alike as the remaining locust hunkered down.

"We gotta keep them distracted! Zulu and Baker companies are still moving against the mines!" screamed out Sam as she blind-fired over the barricade, her rounds hitting locust flesh.

"Yeah! I know!" Dragneel shot back as he reloaded. Looking over, Erza was firing into a ruined store on the left side of the street, trying to kill the monsters inside.

"Fuck! These guys are pissing me off" she growled out before hurling a grenade into the store. Seconds later it exploded, debris and bloody parts her reward as she ducked back down.

"They're falling back! Keep hitting em!" shouted Glenn as he leapt over the barricade. Surging forward, he brought his rifle down onto the neck of another locust, the spinning blades digging into the flesh as blood and viscera sprayed against his armor.

"That's right! Fucking die!" the man yelled with hate as the squad moved forward, killing the last few drones as they tried to disengage. Moving further up the street, Natsu stopped at a corner before taking a quick peek. A locust barricade had been set up, blocking the street as two machine guns could be seen while crewed by numerous locust. Ducking back, he silently cursed before looking back at his squad. "We got a nest with no fucking cover. I could try blasting them out, but chances are I'll get shot"

"What about that alley across the street?" indicated Sam as the group looked at the abandoned alleyway.

"That could work. But we'd..."

The ground started trembling, the soldiers instantly knowing what could be coming as they looked around for any incoming E-holes. Looking behind her, Erza studied the street they just fought on as a large portion of the roadway ballooned upwards before collapsing down. Her eyes widened in horror as numerous large limbs shot out of the ground. It barely took five seconds for the terrifying corpser to emerge before it let out a bellowing roar, the massive maw showing numerous teeth the size of a man.

"MOVE! Don't stop for anything!" commanded Sam as the four soldiers burst out of cover, heading for the alley as the large monster gave chase. Gunfire was already ripping through the air, trying to claim the lives of the four as tracers filled the street. Making it to safety, Erza barely looked back as the monstrosity slammed into the opening, trying to kill the four soldiers as they continued to move.

"Like hell I'm letting this asshole chase us through the whole fucking city!" Samantha said as she turned toward the large arachnid. Building up her magic as she pushed her two palms together, the Gear targeted its massive, snarling head even as the brickwork and structure started to give way.

"LASER LIGHT!" she yelled in hate and fury as her deadly magic raced down the alleyway. Smashing into its face, the blast ripped away all the eyes on the left side of its head as it howled in pain. Realizing these humans could harm it, the arachnid quickly burrowed into the street, shattering the pavement as it retreated underground. Taking cover behind some old dumpsters and recessed doorways, the Gears were under immediate fire from the locust. They had abandoned their post, hoping to kill the humans. Unfortunately for them, the corpser's tunnel had dislodged some of the old supports in the ground of the corner buildings.

 **"CRACK!"**

The old apartment building collapsed across the alleyway, killing all the drones as the tons of debris crushed them without mercy. Billowing smoke rushed down the narrow passage, covering the four in light dust. The sounds of coughing could be heard as Natsu looked at his three squad-mates a few minutes later.

"Well...that was fucking fun..." he mentioned as he stood up. Shaking the dust from his hair, he saw his two girlfriends do the same as more screams and gunfire echoed through the air.

"When you mention it...no" Glenn replied as he patted himself down. Looking at his surroundings, the male could see the alleyway split off in two directions. While technically it was an old shopping district for only pedestrians, the war had ended that as the path led east into the unknown. Halfway down however was a T-intersection, resting near an old outdoor cafe and newsstand. The crackling of electricity in the dust laden air gave the squad pause as a hovering window with Levy's image appeared.

"Natsu! You all need to hurry! The locust know your heading for the camp! They've started killing the prisoners! Take the intersection path north toward the...Twelfth Street Bridge. Its raised right now so you'll have to figure it out! But please hurry!" the woman pleaded before shutting off the comm window.

"You heard her! Let's move!" ordered Sam in a commanding tone as the four Gears hurried down the garbage and debris strewn path. Coming to the north bound corner, they momentarily checked for threats. Seeing none except for more ruin, the soldiers pressed on. Ten minutes later they were at the mentioned bridge, the span across the water raised halfway at a forty degree angle along with its companion across the water. Gunfire and screaming could be heard clearly from the north now as well as heavy explosions to the East. Feeling the plight of the people in the slave camp, Erza rushed to the guard house while the others kept watch. Finding the controls, she pulled the switch to lower the bridge. When nothing happened, she tried again. Getting the same result, she smashed her fist into the console, anger across her features.

"DAMMIT! Why isn't it working!"

Feeling a presence next to her, she watched as Natsu studied the controls for a brief moment. "The power's cut...we have to reconnect it" he ordered before leaving the tiny building. Spotting a ladder leading down along the side of the sidewalk, the Gear started to climb down as Erza promptly followed. Boots clanging onto the steel walkway for maintenance personnel, the duo moved around the corner as the river flowed below them. Seeing a lone wretch feeding on the old power lines, Erza simply shot it in the head as its body fell and rolled into the murky water below.

"Explains why the power's cut..." Natsu mumbled as he studied the damage. Luckily for them, it seemed like the monster had just started to destroy the cables.

"Can you fix it? Those people..." Erza asked softly, worry and anger clutching her heart.

"Yeah...gimme a minute" her boyfriend replied as he started to rewire frayed and chewed lines. Watching him work, the female couldn't help but notice the blue gloves with flames on them adorning his hands.

" _That's right...he promised Juvia he would wear them on every mission. He keeps his promises...even the small ones"_ she thought before he broke her out of her thoughts.

"Go try it now. Just don't expect this to work again" he told her as the hasty repairs were barely adequate for anything. Turning and running, she was back in the control shack within moments. Pulling the lever a third time, Erza was rewarded with a shifting of gears and machinery as the drawbridge slowly lowered. Rejoining the others moments later, the squad waited for the roadway to finish lowering. The cracking of gunfire over their heads meant more of the monsters as half a dozen bloodmounts with their riders appeared at the far end of the bridge as it finally lowered into place.

"DRAGNEEL! Roast these fuckers! We don't have time to dick around with them!" shouted Sam as she opened fire while standing in the open, no semblance of cover nearby as the remaining soldiers started trading shots with the hellish abominations. Gathering his breath for his signature attack, Natsu flinched as a hammerburst round cracked past his ear. _"Too close! Another two inches over and I'd be done!"_ he yelled inside his head as the monsters started to rush closer.

"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!" he yelled with hate as the cone of fire washed over the metal spanway and approaching locust. Their screams and dying horror was immediate as the flesh started to burn and drip from their bodies. Running past the flailing and dying creatures, the squad continued up the street with heavy footsteps as dark clouds started to gather in the sky. The district they were in had once been the industrial heart of the city, but no more as many of the factories and warehouses had been ruined by war. Ignoring the sounds of gunfire and screaming just ahead, the four found themselves in a a cul-du-sac as a large factory sat at the far end of the road.

 _"Huuummmannss!"_ a Kantus pointed out with a snarl from the locust position near the double doors of the half collapsed structure. Two old semi-haulers were still in the loading dock on the right, the drivers presumably long dead as Echo took cover were they could. Ducking down behind a steel column encased in concrete, the four soldiers started trading shots with the drones. The Kantus Priest was spraying sub-machine gun fire through the air, its rapid fire mixing in with the crack and loud bursts from weapons on either side as he lead the twenty grubs in battle. Looking around for any options, Sam spotted a low wall running along the road she was on as an idea formed in her head.

"Scarlet! Bring out a mulcher and keep them busy with Dragneel! Parks! Your with me!" she ordered over the sound of heavy gunfire. Moving in a crouch, her and Glenn sprinted across the narrow gap between cover before leaping over the low wall. Hearing bullets chipping away at brickwork on the other side, the brunette knew that the grubs would figure out her plan.

"Let's move and flank em!" she told the man as she moved up along the wall. Staying hidden from enemy fire, the duo soon heard the heavy sound of machine gun fire as Erza and Natsu kept the locust occupied with the battle.

"DIE YOU BASTARDS!" Erza yelled in hate as she tacked the heavy weapon back and forth, the stream of fire colliding with a trio of locust that were caught in the open. The bullets tore them to pieces, limbs and chunks of flesh flying from their bodies as she ducked into cover, letting the weapon cool. Looking over, she saw Natsu with a longshot in his hands as the gunfire continued to snap and crack above their heads. Grimacing in a deep scowl, the pinkette bid his time as a locust threw a grenade behind their cover. Eyes widening, the male instantly grabbed it before throwing it back, not caring where it landed. Using the confusion of the explosion, the Gear rose out of cover to find his target. Spotting the Kantus hiding behind one of the support columns for the factory entrance, the male waited for the creature to lean its head out as he peered down the scope. The second the priest showed itself, Natsu pulled the trigger as the bullet crossed the fifty foot gap between them in the blink of an eye. Watching as its head burst like a rotting watermelon, the Corporal ducked back down as he sent his sniper rifle away before bringing his lancer to bear once more. Aiming at one of the large blocks on the right seconds later, he saw one of the enemy aiming at Erza. Firing a heavy burst, the bullets smashed its chest to ruin as blood arced through the air. Taking cover with his precious girlfriend, he waited as more gunfire cascaded through the air above their heads.

"Looks like thirteen left" he told her as she reloaded the machine gun, the barrel still glowing red from the friction of heavy firing.

"Good. The others should be in position" Erza replied as locust bullets continued to smash chips away at their temporary safe haven. _"The camp...it's right on the other side of this ruined factory...I can feel it"_ she told herself before resting her mulcher on the lip of the fallen support column as Natsu joined her in opening fire once more as their bullets tore through the air.

Crouching low against the wall with her partner, Sam and Glenn could hear the sounds of battle before them. Not wasting another moment, the two came out of cover as they poured lancer rounds into the exposed flanks of the remaining locust soldiers. Empty shells casings clattering against the pavement, Glenn saw the combined fire of the four Gears decimate the grubs as they died in horror. Blood burst from numerous wounds as bone shattered and broke, the attack not sparing any of the creatures. Targeting one that decided charging was its final option, the male shot it in the throat even as the drone held it's lancer high above its head. Clutching the ghastly wound as it tried to stem the bleeding, the remaining locust gurgled on its life blood as Echo squad walked past it to the large double doors.

'Through here. I can hear them…" Natsu uttered darkly before kicking the metal door open. Bursting inside, the Gears came under fire once more from a Troika set up on an elevated office across the room of the factory. The wall had been blasted out, giving the locust a perfect view of the whole floor where the slaves had worked mere hours before. Running for all she was worth, Erza huddled behind a conveyor belt that was still warm from recent use, the machinery sitting on a metal block every ten yards. Feeling Glenn next to her, she tried to find her boyfriend and Sergeant. Spotting them to her left, she sighed relief as more drones fired from other positions on the factory floor.

"The hell we do? That thing has us pinned down!" Parks shouted as bullets sparked and panged off of the machinery before them. Blind firing over the lip of the belt, he hopefully nailed on of the grubs as the machine gun started to reach a fever pitch.

"Just cover me while that bastard reloads!" the knight bellowed as the dozen grubs on the ground floor continued to fight with Natsu and Sam, the two not using magic for fear of hitting any nearby humans. Hearing the machine gun nest finally go silent, Erza summoned some of her own magic as she targeted the old, second floor office. Pulling a lone mortar shell form her re-equip space, she flung it at the murderous drone. The explosive did its job, detonating upon contact as it washed the room with deadly shrapnel and fire, flaying the grub to bloody pieces. Watching as the room collapsed downward, she smirked internally as the debris crushed two of the locust huddling by a nearby piece of machinery.

"NICE ONE!" cheered out Natsu to his girlfriend before leaping over the belt. Rushing forward, he slammed into cover behind another heavy console as bullets pinged and smashed the metal. Leaning around the side, he shot at a drone, his veteran accuracy ensuring a kill as the speeding lead punched through its chest. Ducking back as a trio of bullets sparked off of the corner, he reloaded his lancer as his squad moved up with him.

Running past Natsu's position, Sam got into cover behind a support pillar as two locust soldiers started firing at her from behind an old shipping crate, the bullets sparking and hissing gouges into the rusting steel. Grabbing a grenade from her belt, she flung it over her shoulder as Erza fired on one of the monsters. Hearing the heavy 'crump' of a grenade detonating mere moments later, the Sergeant was rewarded with locust screams. Taking a quick glance, both were down as the wood had mixed with the deadly projectiles, ripping into their bodies as blood leaked onto the factory floor. Only two of the enemy were left now, huddling behind a conveyor belt still adorned with the half complete forms of several rifles.

Knowing the fight was almost over, Erza and Glenn moved up as they quickly moved through the maze of machinery. Finding a good position as the two drones reloaded, the busty redhead crouched low as she sidled against the narrow end of a fallen block of concrete. Leaning out to the right, she had the perfect target. Firing a long burst, her rifle fire dug into the enemies sides as vital organs were ruptured and destroyed, causing massive damage as the rounds burst out the opposite side. Not wanting to wait and watch them die, she moved through the half destroyed factory to the far wall with the rest of Echo, intent on rescuing any slave survivors. Climbing through the opening, they didn't notice the smell at first…but then it hit them just as the sights of horrors reached their eyes. What had been a green space and park for the numerous workers in years past had been turned into a carnal house of death. Hundreds of burning bodies laid on the ground, the fresh flames still licking at the flesh as the smell of burning pork reached the soldiers noses. Twisted limbs reached for the sky in their final death throes, skin blackened and peeling as ashes rose from the charred bodies. In the center were six locust with flame-throwers, prodding the last three survivors to a large pit in the center of the land that was filled with even more deceased. It looked like they were three young girls, but this wasn't important to the Gears as they rushed forward.

Natsu immediately reacted, opening fire on the locust as he shot from the hip, hoping to delay the deaths of the children. Hitting the tank of one, fuel started to leak out as it burned before brewing up in a bloody fireball as it took another of the drones into death. Barely twenty feet away now, the dragon-slayer could see the evil grins of one of the locust as it pressed the trigger, pointing the nozzle toward the defenseless children. Knowing he would have to do something vile, Natsu started to inhale the liquid fuel from the Scorcher as they flew toward his mouth. But…being a dragon-slayer…all the nearby fire did the same thing…including the charred flames from the countless burning bodies around him. Choking on the ash and flames tainted with the roasted flesh of dead people, Natsu bore through it as the young girls lives were sparred.

Realizing the absolute nightmare her boyfriend was going through, Sam and the others quickly gunned down the remaining locust with efficiency before Dragneel collapsed to one knee, gasping for breath. _"Don't think about it…don't think about the flames you just ate…"_

"Natsu man…are you alright?" asked Glenn as he stood nearby, concern across his features. Watching as the salmon-haired soldier slowly climbed to his feet, the asian man could almost _feel_ the anguish surrounding his friend.

"I'll be fine…" the veteran replied before slowly walking toward the children. They all looked to be ten to twelve years old and in good health, surprisingly unknown for how the locust treat prisoners. Crouching down toward the closest one, he couldn't help but admire the young girls red-hair.

"Are you girls alright? How long have you been here?"

"W…we were captured three days ago…the monsters killed everybody we knew then made us work…the adults here kept us safe…." The girl with platinum blond hair replied, her grimy appearance fitting with the others. Studying the three young females, Erza couldn't help but feel like she had seen them before. _"If that girl had white hair…she would be a spitting image of Mira as a kid…wait! Please don't tell me…"_ as a horrible thought raced through her mind. Gathering her courage, she asked with a tremble in her voice.

"What are your names?" the red-head asked softly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. This is Mira…she doesn't have a last name. And that's Cana…she doesn't talk much after her father died" the short red-head replied as tears started forming in the knights eyes. _"No…not here too! It was bad enough having Grey die here and all the atrocities in the past week…but no…"_ she internally wailed as her heart fell heavy with anguish and grief. Feeling raindrops starting to land on her head, the woman looked at the sky as it started to open up.

Seeing Natsu's fist clench in anger, Sam immediately clamped a hand onto his shoulder, trying to keep his anger in check.

"LEVY! PORTAL NOW!" the brunette screamed as tears started to wash down Scarlet's face, mixing in with the rain. The words had barely left the Sergeants lips when a shimmering vortex of blue appeared. Turning to the young women, Sam pointed to the dimensional breach.

"Go through. A friend of mine is waiting with food, water, and clothes. There aren't locust there"

"But…what about Mira's brother? He's…out there somewhere…" trailed off the younger Erza as she looked at the field of blackened and charred bodies.

"I'm sorry…but we don't have time to look" Natsu answered in a tone barely controlled by his will power. _"I'm gonna make sure Myrrah's whole fucking race dies for this…"_ the man vowed in silent fury before pointing to the portal. "It's safe for you girls there. Many of my friends are there, including Levy and a very special talking cat. You should go meet them" the scarred man told the girls as they simply nodded. Walking forth, the younger Mira and Cana walked through before the little Erza turned, tears and pain in her eyes as well.

"Thank you for saving us…we know you tried your best to get here in time" she told the four veterans softly before disappearing into the breach. Watching in close, Natsu took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

"Those three…have never known peace. They were born in the ruins. We will give them a home in Magnolia. We will give them a future and life worth living" the male stated as the rain turned into a downpour. Resting a hand on Erza's shoulder, he knew his girlfriend was struggling to maintain control.

"This is wrong Natsu….nobody should be enslaved by these monsters…let along children…" she whispered as nightmares from the hollow threatened to break free.

"I know Erza…I know" he replied as the four Gears headed out of the burning nightmare of carnage and suffering as the rain mixed with the ashes. Boots squelching and sucking at the fresh mud, the four made their way into a single story building that was part of the industrial complex. Water dripping from his salmon locks, Natsu pushed the door open as the vile smell assaulted his nostrils. Looking around, his eyes took in the horrors of the bloodmount feeding pens. Part of the roof and far wall had collapsed, spilling rubble and stone into the old administration offices that served a new purpose….feeding humans to the mosnters.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…." Glenn muttered as he looked at an older man that had his stomach ripped open, the body lashed to a table to prevent movement. The blood was still fresh, leaking down the side of the table before splashing against the floor. Looking past the dead man, the soldier saw over a dozen bodies in similar situations as maggots and insects buzzed around the rotting remains.

' **CLANG'**

The door at the opposite end of the room was kicked open, the metal partition actually flying off the hinges as several butchers walked into the room, carrying locust choppers in their bloody hands. The snarling forms of three bloodmounts had appeared in the rubble strewn opening in the far wall that led to the next street, the abominations already stomping over the rubble of the wall.

" _Freesshhh meeeatt"_ one of the butchers hissed out as it started to march forward with his monstrous brethren.

"KILL THEM!" Erza screamed in fury as she opened fire with her lancer, her heavy rounds smashing into the throat of the closest butcher as it fell backwards, choking on its lifeblood. Seeing Natsu out of the corner of her eye, she saw him quickly fire off a blast of magic at the speeding mounts. Two were caught in the blast, the third spared as it moved behind a large block of rubble just in time. The crackling and popping of locust flesh caused Glenn's breakfast to flip in his stomach, but he maintained his composure before targeting the last locust steed. Leveling his boomshot, the man didn't care if it was excessive use of force…this monster had to die. Pulling down on the trigger, the grenade shot from the barrel before impacting his target a moment later. Flying apart into two different halves as blood coated the last butcher in hellish red, the veteran reloaded promptly as his three squadmates gunned down the last of the locust cooks in a staccato of gunfire.

"Check for survivors…just in case" Samantha ordered as the soldiers fanned out into the nearby rooms. Finding nothing but more horrors and corpses in the other offices, the squad was regrouped after a few minutes of searching. Seeing the looks in her squads eyes, Sam knew the answer as she pressed her fingers to her ear radio.

"Control. This is Echo. We reached the camp"

" _Understood Sergeant. Were you able to rescue the prisoners? We have Ravens on standby"_ the grizzled voice of Colonel Hoffman sounded through the airwaves.

"There…there were only three survivors Colonel…we sent them to Magnolia. The locust burned the rest of the prisoners to death or sent them to the kitchens" she told her leader as silence reigned for half a minute.

" _Okay Gears…start heading East and link up with the rest of our forces. They've managed to push into the mines with surprisingly light casualties. Wish I could let you four take a break, but this is important…stay safe soldiers"_ the commander replied before signing off.

"Well…you heard the man. Let's go" ordered the brunette as the four walked out of the butchery filled office building into the torrential downpour. Sighing as the rain worked its way down her neck and down her back, the leader of the squad walked next to Erza, the woman still subdued. Cradling her rifle, they walked in silence down the rubble strewn street, heading East as the distant cracks of gunshots pierced the air and rain.

Keeping a vigil on his surroundings, Natsu strained his senses for threats as the relentless rain pounded against the pavement. Seeing a large E-hole a block away in the street, the Corporal knew they had to detour as several buildings leaned toward the old locust tunnel.

"Through that machine shop on the left. No way we can get through on the right" the male said over his shoulder as they walked through the ruined industrial sector. His words were true, the right side of the street nothing but debris clogged ruins. Approaching the old garage door of the shop, he grabbed the handle on the left as Glenn took hold of the right.

"Three. Two. One. Pull!" Parks counted down as the squealing metal rose up for the first time in years. Waving the two women inside, the males let the door slam shut behind them with a clatter.

" _Groundwalkerrsss!"_ a locust drone hissed out from the far end of the shop as half a dozen of the monsters started to fire upon the humans. They were supporting a Mauler, the larger locust already marching forward as it spun its heavy flail.

"Frag out!" shouted Sam as she took cover behind a lone drill press, the locust rounds sparking off her cover as she flung the grenade at the approaching mauler. Taking a glance, she opened fire on the behemoth just as the explosive burst behind the lumbering locust. Hearing it grunt in pain from the deadly shrapnel and flying lead, the brunette enacted a heavy toll on its torso before it finally brought down its large shield. Ducking back as more gunfire filled the shop, she glanced to her right. Erza was working her way around a large piece of old machinery as Natsu and Glenn kept up a continuous fire on the drones.

"Fuck yeah! Scratch one!" Parks cheered out as his gunfire stitched across the chest of a locust, the monster trying to close the gap between the humans. Knowing her friends had her back, Scarlet eased herself along the long side of the old technology as the Mauler marched closer to Sam, the bullets still sparking off its blast shield. _"Thank god Sam and Natsu don't use their magic indoors…we'd be crushed to death a dozen times over by now"_ the female thought as the large locust marched past her position. Coming out of cover, she fired into the mace-users back. Hearing howls of rage and pain, the rifle rounds tore into its grey skin and muscle as blood burst from the heavy wounds. Ducking back as gunfire screamed her way, she flinched as a stray bullet sparked off the side of her cover before burying itself into the old floor.

Seeing his favorite knight in trouble, Natsu quickly rose from cover as he sprinted to the next available spot. Staggering as a locust drone shot at him with a hammerburst, the pinkette knew it would bruise later. Luckily, the heavy round didn't go through his chestplate. Instead, it angled off, leaving a large gouge in the armor as he ducked behind an overturned forklift. The sounds of bullets smashing into the ruined factory vehicle reverberated through the building as the firefight continued. "Fucking grubs…" he muttered before rising out of cover. Aiming at the drone that shot him, the monster didn't have a prayer as it was caught in the open. Letting off a heavy burst, the rifle bullets smashed its snarling jaw and teeth to ruin before walking down toward its center chest. Blood and bone bursting out the back, the drone died as the sounds of a chainsaw filled the shop.

"DIE MONSTER!" roared Erza as she met the last locust in a chainsaw battle, the drone trying to kill the woman as the blades hissed and sparked. Firing into the enemy's side, Natsu helped his woman secure victory as the deadly blades dug into the gray hide. The howling screams were mixed with gore and chunks of flesh as they collided with Scarlets armor, coating her chestplate with fresh viscera.

"Feel better?" Sam asked her fellow female.

'A little…but killing a few won't make up for all the evil they've done today" she replied with a tone filled with anger and hate.

"Got that right" muttered Dragneel, the haunted look still across his eyes as rivulets of water dripped down from cracks in the old skylights of the shop. Walking forward past the dead locust, the male started to gather whatever ammo he could find as the others did the same.

Standing up after relieving one of her dead enemies of its ammunition, Samantha studied her boyfriend at the far end of the room. "Hey Dragneel…you alright? We all saw what you breathed in back there" the woman asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. I'd rather breathe in the burning ashes of the dead than see those three die. As far as I'm concerned, the price in nightmares was worth it" he finished as he reloaded his rifle with fresh ammunition. Shutting down any further discussion, the veteran soldier moved past more of the ruined machinery. Much of it was rusting now, the exposure to the elements and years of neglect taking its toll as they approached a closed doorway.

"I got it" voiced out Glenn as his friends covered him. Kicking it open with a strong kick, the wood splintered as the rotting frame gave way to the building's old lunch room and offices. The collapse didn't stop there though, one of the parallel roof beams gave a loud **'CRACK'** before falling to the floor. Unknown amounts of debris and rubble came down with it, billowing dust with rain water as the rotting building started to give way.

"Way to go Parks!" yelled out Natsu as the two men sprinted toward the far side of the cafeteria. Hearing more of the building coming down behind them, the two soldiers leapt through a ruined window as the rest of the structure fell to ruin behind them. Picking himself up as water soaked him to the bone, the asian man looked at the destruction he caused.

" _Hey! You two alright!?"_ Samantha asked over the radio from an unknown location. Looking around, Natsu finally noticed the ruined alleyway they were in. The path North was sealed with fresh rubble, meaning the two of them would have to move back onto the street from earlier.

"Yeah…we're fine. You and Erza okay?"

" _Just a few scratches. We got pushed further north to the next street. I think it leads to the train yard, regroup with us there"_

"Got it..stay safe" Natsu told his ladies before shutting off the radio. "Lets go" he lightly ordered before walking down the alleyway between the buildings. Coming to the corner, Natsu braced himself against the wall before leaning his head out of cover. Looking Eastward down the street, the man saw several of the enemy gathered in the street, some heading their way.

"Cover me" the pinkette let out before moving from cover, flames in his hands. Unleashing the orbs of fire as his comrade started trading shots with the closest locust, the dragon-slayer initiated battle. Charging forward, he ducked behind a rusting car in the street as his magical attack landed in the highest concentration. The screams of monsters in the rain proved it was effective as six of the grubs burned to death, their flesh sizzling despite the downpour. Leaning around the right side of the vehicle, Natsu let off a burst of shots at a running drone. Bullets crossing its chest, it fell to the ground as a river of blood started to pour from it. Ducking back as the remaining four locust retreated in a firing withdrawal, the man waited as Glenn ran up.

"They ducked into that small store. Probably waiting for us" the man said as he tried to see his targets. "Damn this rain…its almost like Halvo..except its not freezing" he muttered while unslinging his boomshot. The whining of a mulcher to their immediate right gave them pause as their eyes widened in realization.

"SHIT! GRINDER!" the man screamed as bullets started to fly through the air. Moving to the far side of the car, the two men huddled down as bullets panged from the heavy weapon. Added to the din of heavy combat was the remaining drones in the store as they fired, bullets snapping and burrowing tunnels in the blinding rain.

"GOD DAMN THIS FUCKING WEATHER!" roared out Natsu as he blind fired toward the shop over the hood of the car. Hearing a locust howl, he knew a tint of satisfaction before gathering another ball of fire in his hand.

"YOUR TELLING ME!" Glenn yelled back, the noise of falling water getting so loud they had to start shouting. Hefting his grenade launcher, the male came out of cover as the heavy machine gun fire finally stopped. Revealing himself to danger, the man pulled the trigger at a looming shadow in a ruined store, the building tumbling into the street. The explosion of fire and shrapnel, tinted with red mist signified a direct hit as Parks ducked back. Hearing another explosion from nearby, he looked through the ruined interior of the vehicle as the other locust stronghold burned.

"Let's get moving and regroup with the others. This storm won't be letting up anytime soon" Natsu told his equally soaked comrade as the two started to make their way down the street once more. Coming to a rubble strewn intersection, the two men took cover behind an overturned truck as several rounds pierced the sheet of water from their front.

"Shit! Where's it coming from!" yelled out Glenn as the bullets raced through the air. Sounding like heavy hail, some impacted the ruined vehicle as the men crouched in the pool of water.

"Who cares! Just fire!" Nasu yelled out as he blind fired around the side of the truck, bullet casings splashing into the puddles around him. _"Dammit…can't see shit in this fucking rain"_ Hearing the clinking of a grenade landing near them, the two men immediately moved from their shelter. Diving behind a large block of concrete as the grenade detonated, Glenn could feel some splinters of shrapnel hit his armor.

"Fucking locust…" he hissed out as the sound of approaching boots could be heard. Snapping up his rifle, the non-magic user spotted three charging forms in the heavy rain. Opening fire, he managed to hit one of the forms as it let out an inhuman grunt before falling to the pavement.

"Fuck this shit!" Natsu let out before unleashing a low roar, the cone of fire burning away into a temporary cloud of steam. Hearing the monstrous screams, there was a cease in the gunfire as the two men looked north.

"Let's hurry. I don't like being separated from my ladies for this long. Hopefully they already reached the trainyard" the dragon slayer told his friend as the two headed north, the rain pouring down as their boots splashed through the pools of water.

* * *

Staying low as the bullets smashed the wood toward her front, Erza knew the two of them would have to move soon as the Grinder continued to fire at their position. The building that housed some of the offices for the train employees had been relatively dry, allowing the two females to take temporary shelter from the deluge of water. While the room had been leaking, it allowed them a small break from the previous firefights on the way here. Unfortunately, a fresh E-hole had spit out numerous locust, including one of the giants on the far end of the room. Blind firing over her position, the scarlet women didn't know if she hit anything before hurrying to her left. Rolling into the next available cover, she stood up behind the support column of the old building. Leaning out, saw a drone breaking forth as it ran toward an overturned desk. Snapping off some shots, she grimaced as her aim was bad, allowing the locust to live longer. Ducking back as hot lead sped through the air, she took a deep breath. Coming out once more seconds later, her aim was better as a five round burst caught the monster in the throat. Blood gushing out of the ruined esophagus, the locust pitched over the desk as blood dripped to the floor.

" _Reeloadingggg…"_ the larger locust hissed out as smoke rose from its gun barrel, the machine gun finally out of ammunition.

"Like you'll get the chance! LASER LIGHT!" Sam yelled in hatred as she stood up from behind an overturned desk to the far right of the room. The previous low wall had been chipped away into nothing but splinters, the ruined wood spilling to the floor. But the destruction was not surprising as a blast of magical energy burst from her hands. Traveling through the air in the blink of an eye, the beam of destruction burned away the midsection of the machine gun wielder. Toppling forward as its wounds were cauterized, the explosion behind it consumed the far wall in a hailstorm of shrapnel and destruction. Piercing locust flesh in an instant, the remaining four were flayed to death as their corpses fell to the wooden floor. Silence settling over the room, the two females made sure the enemy was dead as they approached the broken wall of the room. Watching as the water poured down outside, the two Gears resigned themselves to getting soaked before hopping down onto the crunching gravel that adorned the ground between the tracks. A cargo car was pressed against the building, the transport having been flipped over in years past as rust adorned its metal. In fact, many of the rail cars were in disarray, having been destroyed by war or thrown on their sides as the two women walked past one that rested horizontally across the tracks.

"Shit…I think we're pointing north right now" Sam muttered as the rain plastered her hair to her skull.

"I think your right…So how far is it too the mines?" Erza asked as she crouched next to a ruined locomotive, the engine torn open by a shell years ago. Crouching down next to her friend and comrade, Sam kept a sharp eye out before answering.

"A few miles. This storm will slow us down too"

"Shit" Scarlet hissed out in frustration before the crunching of gravel could be hear around the other side of the train. _"I barely heard that over this damn water…"_ the knight concluded as she readied her lancer. Waiting for the right moment, she burst from around the corner, her saw revving as she went to kill the locust. Rifle held high, she was about to plunge it downward before recognizing the familiar pink locks of Natsu and the face of Glenn a few feet away. Shutting off the blade, relief washed over her features as she reunited with her squad and boyfriend.

"Well…at least you were ready to kill the next one" muttered Natsu before his woman grabbed him in a hug, their armors butting against each other.

"Next time say something! I could've killed you by accident!" she lightly scolded before releasing the male.

"And what if we were locust? He was smart staying silent…kinda sucked he got caught flat-footed" the Sergeant mentioned as the rain continued to drum down, hitting the rusting train cars like hail.

"My finger was on the trigger the whole time…" he replied before Parks cleared his throat.

"While this reunion is touching and all, we still need to regroup and destroy that fucking gate" the man replied as the others nodded.

"He's right. And no way will Hoffman order a Raven to fly in this shit. Looks like we're walking" the woman in charge told the others as they spread out. Marching East, they were all thoroughly soaked at this point as Natsu kept point with Erza. Walking past a train engine that had been blown out of the actual locomotive, the four soon ducked underneath another car that had been tossed to a strange angle as it rested upon another. Emerging from the other side, Echo squad came upon the skeletal remains of a Brumak, the monster years dead as it laid near the half- collapsed E-Hole in the ground. Several of the rail ties were missing or twisted, dragged down into the locust tunnels in days long gone.

"Must've happened in the original battle for the city. Probably from naval vessels off-shore" Sam mentioned as the area took on a more cratered look. Numerous shell holes could now be seen, along with the skeletal remains of several drones and humans still in their Coalition armor. Stooping down near the remains of a fallen soldier, Natsu picked up the old COG tags before pocketing them for safety. _"I hope this man still has some relatives somewhere…they deserve closure"_ he told himself before noticing something in the distance. Hurrying his pace, he broke into a quick sprint as the others followed close by. Coming to the locomotive resting on the rails, the dragon-slayer had to admit it sill looked in good condition. While it was still attached to a boxcar that was more rotting wood than traincar, that wouldn't matter.

"Yo! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Parks as he stood nearby, checking for locust threats.

"Damn right. Let's see if we can get this thing moving" the male replied as he climbed the short ladder to the raised platform on the side. Moving toward the cabin, he stepped inside as he looked at the controls. Flipping some switches, he grinned at the fuel read-out.

"Half a tank. That's good for hundreds of miles on this thing. Luckily we only need to go five" he told Sam who joined him.

"So you can get it running?"

"Yeah…" Natsu replied as he continued to flip switches. Pressing the ignition button, the engine coughed and spluttered before dying. Trying again, it did the same. Moving out of the cabin, he threw open the engine cover while looking inside. Ignoring the rain dripping down his neck,he spotted the small problem before yelling down to Erza and Glenn.

"Climb on! I'll have us moving in a minute!"

Seeing them move, he want back to work as a rumbling could be heard close by. _"God-damn locust…"_ he muttered in his thoughts as an emergence hole appeared three tracks over. In typical fashion, the ground buckled before several drones appeared along with a Boomer.

"COULD USE SOME COVER!" the pinkette yelled as he re-equipped a tool and dug into the machinery.

"You heard him!" roared Sam as she gathered magic into her hands. Releasing a crackling orb as gunfire started to stab the air, it slammed into a knot of locust as they died in a maelstrom of laser energy and electricity.

 _Rumble…rumble…_

"Fuck! Other side!" shouted out Scarlet as she ran through the cabin to the other narrow walkway of the train. Ducking behind the railing plates that ran along the whole length of the locomotive, the emerging locust opened fire from the cover they took in the yard. Hearing another hole opening up to their rear, the red-head's eyes widened.

"HURRY UP NATSU!" she screamed over the rain as bullets started to fly. Bringing out her Mulcher, the knight was done messing around as she fired heavy bursts at the monsters attacking the train. Watching one pitch forward from a long burst, she ignored the river of blood flowing from its body as she continued to switch targets.

"YEAH! ALMOST THERE!" he shouted over the rain as gunfire and monstrous screams rose above the sound of rain. The stabbing beam of light from Sam slamming into a distant enemy spurred the man on. _"Come on…come on…"_ he urged himself on as he tightened the vital parts. Finishing a moment later, he slammed the cover down before running to the cabin. Moving past his squad who were still fighting off numerous locust drones, grinders and boomshots, the man burst into the cabin.

"Can't let them damage the train…" he muttered while pressing the ignition. Roaring to life, the male released the brake before easing the throttle forward. Slowly inching onward, the old locomotive started moving one more time. Flinching lightly as a stray bullet shattered the glass above his head, the man increased the throttle as he led them down the rusting rails.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Scarlet sent away her machine gun before grabbing her lancer. Watching the ruined city starting to roll by, the woman couldn't help but feel sorrow for the suffering of the Seran people before hearing something in the box car attached to the locomotive. Easing forward, she took cover behind the railing plate at the end of the freight train. Seeing a narrow walkway between the two vehicles, she was contemplating crossing when a locust drone burst through the rotting door.

"GRUBS!" she roared out before opening fire on the evil enemy. Her accuracy ended its life in a flash, the lancer bullets smashing its cranium to a horrible red paste as it fell underneath the heavy wheels. Looking to her left as the vehicle rocked, she saw Sam and Glenn taking cover before popping up and opening fire into the ruined car.

"SCARLET! Get a Scorcher out and burn that car! We don't have far to go!" the Sergeant relayed over the noise as several drones returned fire. Bullets flying through the air, the humans and locust alike tried to kill each other over the next few seconds. Staying low as a trio of rounds smashed into the rusting plate before her, the S-class mage brought out her flamethrower. Rising up as a lull in the fighting came over them, she squeezed the trigger as liquid flames spilled from the nozzle. Washing it back and forth, the stream of fire coated the car as the rotting wood quickly lit into a blaze. Hearing the panicked locust voices coming from inside, the three Gears prepared for the rush.

Aiming down his sights, Parks didn't have to wait long as the first subterranean monster emerged from the burning doorway. Opening fire, his bullets were mixed with his Sergeants and Erza's flames.

"I'm fired up now!" he heard her shout as a second abomination tried to escape the rapidly burning car. Rolling his eyes at her choice of words, the remainder of Echo continued to kill the few remaining grubs as they tried to rush the position. Watching as two jumped through a side door to the ground speeding past them, Sam shrugged as the threat was over for the moment. Seconds later, the three were crammed in the cabin with Natsu, basking in the chance to be dry for a few minutes.

"Guys…why is part of the train on fire?"

"Some assholes tried to board with no ticket…we sent em' packing" Samantha replied with a smirk as the howling wind and some water flecked into the cabin from the shattered window.

"Heh…poor bastards probably lost their luggage too" the pinkette replied as he slowed the train for a slight bend in the tracks. They had already made it out of the city proper, moving through the suburbs as the vehicle started to climb the incline into the hills. Cresting the top after a few minutes of travel, the four were overcome with annoyance and anger. Down in the shallow valley was a Brumak on the tracks, waiting for the veteran squad. Opening fire, the rocket salvo raced through the air before landing among the ruins of an old duplex near the tracks. Seeing the heavy ordinance miss, the locust gunner fired the heavy machine guns. All ducking down on instinct as the heavy slugs shattered glass and smashed into metal, Natsu pushed the throttle to max.

"Stupid asshole is about to get a face full of locomotive" the pinkette muttered before looking above the console through the window. Squinting his eyes as the rain pelted against him, he saw how close they were already as the towering artillery piece charged forward.

"BRACE!" he yelled before grabbing onto anything he could grab. Seeing his squad do the same, he was still tossed about as the tons of steel collided with the nightmarish brumak. Miraculously, the train didn't derail as it sped forth, pushing the locust backwards as its feet skidded on slippery terrain. Standing up, the Gears were in disbelief as the maw of teeth tried to bite them, but were unable to reach them in the windowless cabin. Letting out an ear-shattering roar from its hideous maw, the Sergeant had enough as she powered up a small ball of energy. Crackling with power and sparks of electric discharge, she aimed it at the rows of teeth almost her size.

"Suck on this!" she told the monster as it opened its mouth for another roar. Flying through the cabin, the magical attack flew perfectly before exploding…inside the beast's head. The shower of gore, blood, and chunks of viscera was instant, covering the train and the Gears in fresh horror as the body fell away to the side.

Wiping the blood from her face and eyes, Erza glared at her Sergeant.

"Think you could've made it messier?" she asked sarcastically before picking a small chunk of locust flesh from her hair.

"I'll try next time. I was hoping to get the whole body to explode…" the woman pondered as Natsu took the controls once more.

"Don't worry Erza, the rain will wash most of it off" as he guided the train through the hills, the second car still burning as the clock ticked by.

"Still man…that was pretty gross" Glenn mentioned as they started seeing some heavy mining equipment. Ten minutes later, the train was starting to slow as the squad approached a mine brimming with activity. Several Gears were stationed about, manning a first aid center for the wounded and keeping a vigil for their hated enemy. Two Centaurs also maintained watch as a third tank burned nearby, signifying the funeral pyre of good men as the iron beast finally slowed to a halt in a nearby siding with a squeal of brakes.

Dismounting, the four Gears hopped down into the mucky ground as a helmeted Gear approached, the rain still beating down. Luckily, it seemed to finally be letting up as their boots squelched through the mud.

"Figures you guys would show up on a burning train covered in blood and guts" the lieutenant indicated with a wave of his hand as a few other Gears gathered nearby. "What did you hit anyway?"

"Brumak. Was sitting on the tracks waiting for us" Natsu told the officer who nodded in approval. "Better you than us. I don't think we could've stopped one…especially with the wounded here" the man replied as a few mild groans could be heard from some nearby tents.

"So what's the situation?" Asked Samantha, the Sergeant eager for information.

"Well we finally have Raven's inbound for the wounded, so there's that. But I'm guessing your squad is looking for the big fight?"

"It's why we're here"

"Then head down the mine on the left. The rest of the attacking force headed down that way. They've been encountering fairly light resistance last I heard, but the radio's are getting sketchy cause of the rocks" he finished before pointing toward the mentioned cave. The one on the right had caved in barely fifty feet in, giving the squad one option. Nodding and waving farewell to the Gears, Echo moved out as the sounds of King Raven's in the distance grew closer. Moving into the cave entrance, they walked past a few more soldiers standing guard.

"Shit…who knows how far ahead they are…" groaned Glenn after twenty minutes of silent walking. Moving past rusting mining equipment as they kept walking down the middle of the cavern, Erza looked at her compatriot. About to scold him for complaining, she was interrupted as the ground gave a slight tremble. Looking past a large shuttle car that had crashed into the wall of the mine on the left, the four soldiers were already in cover as the ground before them bowed and cracked.

"Remember no magic! We don't need to cause a cave in!" Sam shouted to her boyfriend as numerous drone soldiers burst from the dirt.

"Yeah! I got it!" the dragon slayer replied before leaning out of cover. Firing a burst, he shattered the left leg of a grub as it howled on the ground. Moving in a running crouch, the dragon slayer braced himself against a support beam along the right wall. Hearing the thudding impacts as some of the bullets hit the dirt around him, the male waited. Taking a look moments later, he saw six more drones scattered around the area as they continued to fire. Aiming at a grub hiding behind some old barrels, he pulled the trigger as the rounds punched through the rusting metal.

Seeing the locust die out of the corner of her eye, Erza opened fire on a duo of locust that were crouched behind a large tire that had somehow come to rest in the middle of the mine tracks. Seeing one fall as it clutched the bloody ruin that was its face, she ducked back down behind the pile of unused support beams she had moved to earlier. The pings of bullets hitting the rusting metal sounded like sharp hail as Parks fired a burst at an enemy from her right, the rifle rounds blowing blood and bone out of the drones back. The battle had only lasted a minute, but the locust were already down to one as the lone survivor huddled behind a distant support pillar.

"Scratch one!" the man shouted out as Sam ran past, intending on ending the firefight with her shotgun at the ready. Seeing the last one turning to flee, she shot it in the back, the Gnasher bucking in her hands. The heavy balls of shot etched a patchwork of ruin across its grey skin as it pitched forward, trying to crawl away. Marching up, she fired into the back of it's head as the remains of its brain and skull splattered the nearby gravel and dirt.

"Fucking grub…" she uttered in annoyance before reloading. Seeing her squad nearby, the brunette tilted her head toward the tunnel as the four moved onward once more. Over the next half hour, they encountered the occasional firefight, but nothing serious as they moved further into the mine.

"You know…I really hate being underground…" Erza mentioned to Natsu as the man took point. Nodding his head solemnly, the male could only agree before halting in his tracks. Stopping immediately, Echo knew he had something as the male strained his senses.

"Weapon fire…but still a way's off" he replied as the main pathway started to slope downward.

"Then we better fucking hurry" Sam told them as they broke off into a sprint. However, it was halted a minute later as Echo came to a bend in the tunnel as it went left.

" _Griiinnnddd"_ the two larger locust echoed in unison as they opened fire, splitting the air with deadly gunfire. Ducking behind a fallen support beam, the four human's stayed low as the arc of fire tacked back and forth.

"Frag out!" shouted Scarlet as she hurled a grenade over the lip of the metal beam. Not knowing where it would land, the female promptly started to blind fire as the explosive detonated. Hearing the hiss of shrapnel through the air and a painful grunt, she knew she hit one. Moving to the edge of their cover, Sam leaned out with a scowl on her face. _"God damn this day fucking sucks…and to make this fucking worse, there's still locust in Fiore that escaped the Etherion blast. This whole damn month is already a shitstorm"_

Snapping up her rifle as one of the Grinders started to reload, she aimed at its armored head. Firing a moment later as her compatriots fought their own battles, she let loose a stream of projectiles that smashed into the helmet. Observing the damage as several slugs destroyed the vision slit, the violence of several bullets turning its head into a bone shattered mess marked its end as the monster fell to the ground.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Natsu roared in anger as the second finally ran dry. Knowing it was defenseless, the four soldiers opened fire as bullets slammed into its body. Blood spurting from numerous wounds, the locust didn't last long as it fell to the ground in a gasp of death. Leaping over their cover, Parks ran forward as he scooped up one of the machine guns before huddling down behind an overturned piece of mining equipment. The cracks of several more bullets screaming through the air gave evidence of more locust as the man double checked the weapon. Heaving it onto the lip of the ruined mining car as several rounds smashed into the rusting metal, he opened fire on the half dozen locust caught in the open. A staccato of muzzle flashes lit up the cave as the heavy rounds collided with grub flesh. Wounds were rendered open and bone shattered as the grubs screamed in horror.

"That's right! Suck it!" he yelled in hatred over the gunfire as one of the monsters was cut in half by a deadly stream of speeding lead. Easing off the trigger, he cooled the weapon before tacking it left toward the last two that huddled behind an overturned cart. Coming out of cover, the drone tried to get off a shot at the Asian male. It failed as the bullet went wide, smashing into the hard rock wall of the mine. Watching as it's head disappeared into a fine mist of red and tiny bone fragments, the male could see Dragneel with a longshot next to him. Breaking cover, the final locust gave a howl of rage while charging forward, trying to cover the thirty feet between them. He didn't make if five as the combined firepower of the four human's riddled its body to bloody chunks, the pieces tumbling to the dusty floor.

"God damn that was satisfying" Parks commented as Erza quickly stored the two Mulchers in her re-equip space for her battles on Sera. Looking at the woman in confusion, the man cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't you have enough weapons stored away in there?"

"Yes. But this way I can deny them to any future locust while returning them to the military. I don't always get the chance, but every bit helps" she relayed to her squadmate as Sam moved past them, a scowl on her face.

"Stop dicking around and chatting, we still have a fucking gate to destroy" she commanded in a cold tone as the soldiers fell in. Moving in relative silence for the next half hour, nobody said a word as they kept an ear out for any approaching enemies.

Walking next to her boyfriend, Erza was trying not to think of the three girls in worry as her combat boots crunched against the loose gravel of the mine. Stepping over the rusting, iron ties upon the ground, she kept her rifle cradled in her arms. _"I really hope one of the girls got those three some help right away…they looked kinda skinny. Plus…who knows what kind of horrors those children have witnessed even before seeing all those people burned to death? I'll make sure to check on them after this mission"_ she told herself as her boyfriend glanced her way.

"I know your thinking about those young girls. But maybe give them a day or two to get acclimated while doctors check them over"

"That obvious to you?" she asked in a soft tone laced with worry.

"Well you are my knight. I'd be an even shittier boyfriend if I didn't know something was bothering you" he momentarily paused as the four hopped down a low ledge, part of the floor caving in a few feet. Continuing to walk, he looked at Erza. "If you want to visit them, that's fine with me. Hell. You, Mira, and Cana could all give them pointers in being future badasses….just make sure to take it easy with them" the man concluded as the sounds of gunfire and yelling could be heard wafting down the tunnel. Picking up the pace, Echo squad moved toward the battle to lend their support. Rounding a corner to the right, they came upon the battle.

"The fuck?'" voiced Glenn as the four stood in the cavern's entranceway. The area was massive with several old mining machines littering the floor below. Toward the back was a massive gate being disassembled by several locust, the grubs trying to hurry In their task. To the left was a dripping pool of Emulsion, the glowing liquid resting in a shallow pool. While this was to be expected, the three way battle in the cave was not. The screaming and crackling of gunfire was flying through the air as the three forces tried to kill each other. Toward their immediate front was the two companies of Gears, the soldiers dividing their attention as they continued to rain down fire from their elevated position behind the old guard rail of the path that led to the main floor. Several dozen locust drones mixed in with Grinders and Boomers stood guard near the gate, pouring fire at any enemies they could see. Running toward the Gears, the squad was taking in the appearance of the last group on the left near the pool of liquid. They looked like normal drones, but mutated as several had bulbous hunchbacks near their shoulders. Several had what looked like glowing stomachs as they fired at the drones across no-man's land. The sound was terrific as hundreds of rifles and other weapons seemed to fire at the same time, the tracers and reports of gun fire echoing off the walls. Finally getting into cover, Sam looked at the nearest soldier.

"What's the situation!?" she asked loudly over the crisscrossing gunfire as a Gear pitched backward nearby, unleashing a howl of pain.

"We got here as the locust were just starting to tear down their gate, so we immediately opened fire on the bastards. But then these lambent showed up and started killing the locust and some of my men! If your squad could concentrate on the glowies, that would help us out!" the Captain yelled once more before rising out of cover and shooting at a random enemy.

"You heard him Echo! Let's move!" roared out the Sergeant as they made their way past numerous Gears. Staying low as gunfire continued to shred the air, the four reached the main floor of the cavern. Taking cover behind several large blocks of concrete that formed a loose L, the group took cover. Rising out of cover from his crouch, Natsu started trading gunfire with one of the glowing locust as Erza re-equipped a mulcher into her hands. Setting the heavy weapon upon the stone as death and destruction reigned around her, she opened fire. Grimacing as the weapon vibrated in her hands, she enacted a murderous toll on the lambent as her compatriots fired into the monstrosities.

" _God…these things are disgusting! They look worse than normal drones!"_ she lamented to herself as a burst slammed into a random lambent. The bullets had shredded its flesh with ease, eliciting a monstrous howl from the nightmarish creature. Expecting it to pitch forward and die, she was completely taken off guard when the creature exploded. Showering blood and yellow liquid across the cavern floor, Scarlet was momentarily surprised before a feral grin spread across her features.

"HEY! If you shoot them enough, they explode!" she yelled to her friends before continuing her battle. Resting on his heels in a low crouch as the other Gears continued to whittle down the locust numbers, Parks gripped his trusty Boomshot. Coming out of a low crouch, he aimed the grenade launcher at a trio of the lambent as they fired their murderous weapons. Hearing the chips of stone being whittled away, the male pulled the trigger as bullets smashed into his armor plate. Falling backwards, the explosive flew in a high arc before detonating among the group. The speeding shrapnel flayed the monsters, spilling lambent flesh and gore.

"PARKS! You alright!?" Sam shouted over the cacophony of gunfire. Coughing painfully, the man looked down at this armor. Seeing the still smoking bullet wedged into the plate, Glenn breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah…I'm good" he replied to his Sergeant before being helped up by Natsu.

"If your good, then you can still fight!" the man with salmon locks said loudly as he gunned down another of the infected locust. The battle raged for ten minutes as the Gears in the cavern slowly whittled down the enemies numbers. Despite the monsters attempts to fill the room with death and tracing lead, they were falling at a faster rate. Resuming his firing as he rose out from behind his stone cover, the dragon slayer continued to kill. His accurate gunfire had split the skull of one, spraying gray matter and bone across one of the other beasts as the battle raged on. Smirking as her people were getting the upperhand on both groups, Sam hurled a grenade at another knot of lambent as they ran forward, trying to make it to a rusting digging machine.

"FUCK YEAH!" she cheered as two of the monsters died in a horrible fashion of fire and deadly metal shards. Hefting her lancer, she poured fire at the three survivors as they tried to find cover. Killing one with a burst to its stomach as its organs were torn and rendered, she shifted her aim.

The raining gunfire from behind her was a surprise as the last of the lambent were finally killed, the massed gunfire from several soliders behind them finishing off the monsters. Slowly standing up as silence rained through the air, she found it to be almost deafening.

"Well. We knew you were part of this op, but still surprising to see you four here" Alex Brand said casually as she walked down the slope with Sigma-3 in tow. There was Carmine, the man's armor splattered with blood as Jace and Lucy stood nearby, cradling their weapons with smirks.

"We were in the neighborhood, figured you could use some help" Sam replied before the commanding officer in charge barked out orders.

"I want explosives planted on that gate! We can't let the locust try what they did a few days ago in Fiore happen again! I want that thing down in the next ten minutes! Any wounded will be guarded until we can get out of here…somebody make sure to collect the tags of the fallen" he finished grimly as the two squads walked into the main cavern.

"Hey Natsu…sorry to hear about your friend Alzack…and for what happened at Woodworth" Jace told his friend as the mentioned man ate a ration bar. Swallowing his food, he looked at Stratton in the eyes.

'Thanks…I know a quarter million people dying isn't much compared to the losses here…" the man trailed off as Clay placed a hand on the males shoulders.

"A lot of the guys know it wasn't easy…but they respect you for making that call….you probably saved Jacincto again with that cities sacrifice" the helmeted man replied. Seeing the native Lucy walk past them, she approached Erza Scarlet.

"So…I know he isn't mine…but I hope Grey is doing alright with…you know" the blonde asked with tints of crimson in her hair from a shallow cut across her forehead.

"They're doing alright. They've been helping refugees get organized before we left. They figured it was better than sitting around and sulking about dead friends"

"That's…good. I mean…helping people" the blonde finished before going silent, her thoughts her own. _"Should I visit? I know the Fiorians have opened their arms to us. They even let us station a few companies of Gears in the city to protect the gate after the destruction of that one city. But would it be right? They have a romantic relationship while I just saw him as my brother…my family. Maybe…when things calm down a little bit…"_ she concluded as Alex and Sam chatted a little bit.

"So. How's Lucy fitting into your squad?" the brunette asked in curiosity.

"Fine. She's got good survival instincts and is a pretty good shot. Plus, she knows how to deal with stranded. Can be all diplomatic n' shit" the Sergeant of Sigma replied before a question came to her.

"What's it like being in a harem with the 'Grubslayer?"

"Well its never boring I'll give you that. But honestly…aside from the Gears…they treat me like family. It's…pretty nice" Sam replied with a slight smile.

"Sounds like your getting soft, Bryne"

"As if! You should see the crap those other girls wear! And they're like 'Let's go shopping Sam! These dresses would look good on you Sam' …it's fucking sickening the attention they pay to dressing up and all that other crap" the brunette grumbled as the soldiers around them went about their tasks. The rumbling of the ground minutes later pushed the humans into a frenzy of activity as they took cover where they could.

"Where's it coming from!?" asked Jace as he crouched down behind a rusting bulldozer, the two men near their squads as the shaking grew louder.

"There!" pointed Natsu as the small lake of Emulsion started to vibrate. Watching as several Gears helped their wounded comrades toward the gate, the men and women of Zulu and Baker companies enacted a semi-circle of defense. Their precaution was warranted as the far wall exploded outward, crushing some more equipment under numerous piles of rubble. Stomping into the cavern was the same Corpser from earlier, the massive abomination missing part of its face and several eyes as it locked onto the humans.

" **RRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"** it bellowed out in fury, the massive teeth on full display as several strands of saliva flew from its gaping maw. Marching forward, the large spider stepped into the lake of raw fuel. The effect was almost instant as the liquid infected the monster. Climbing up its limbs, several glowing lines could be seen as they raced toward its head. Letting out another pain-filled howl, the gathered soldiers gained a front row seat to how the lambent were made. Growing in size, the lambent Corsper started to grow as several of its limbs elongated. De-solidifying, two of them became waving tentacles as the tips glowed a steady yellow.

"Oh shit…." Alex Brand commented before she did the only thing she could do. She opened fire along with her comrades. Like a wall of destruction, rifle rounds and several grenades from launchers flew toward the new horror in a steady stream. Letting out another monstrous roar, the mutated monstrosity rose one of its tentacle limbs. Stretching further, it collided with the far left of the firing line, killing several soldiers as they were instantly crushed to death.

Gritting his teeth at more dead comrades, Natsu took aim once more. Observing that the massed wall of gunfire cracking and speeding toward the creature seemed to have no effect, the man tried a different approach. _"Let's see…Emulsion explodes when in contact with fire. While I can't risk a cave in with my magic, those glowing tips look vulnerable…"_ he concluded as another heavy strike from the limb killed and wounded more soldiers. Taking careful aim, he let off a series of bursts at the glowing tip. Watching them impact, the monster reeled back in pain.

"AIM FOR THE TIPS!" Screamed Clayton Carmine as he did the same a second later. Hearing the directive over the thundering guns, the surviving Gears turned their attention to the new targets. A few moments later, one burst in a disgusting display as yellow fluid burst outward. Standing up next to Lucy, Erza and her compatriot continued to fire as the remaining limb thrashed about. Splitting open like a raw infection a minute later, the Gears cheered as the monster stopped flailing about. Curing in on itself, several men were confused.

"The hell is it doing?" asked Glenn as he stood near a random soldier. He was soon answered however as the lambent unfurled itself with two fresh appendages waving about, the glowing tips for all to see.

"It's using the Emulsion to heal itself! We can't beat it like this!" the Captain roared out before looking at Dragneel nearby. "You can breathe fire right! Well kill that fucking thing!" the man roared before firing with his lancer as his soldiers resumed the battle.

"I can't! The amount of fire needed to kill that prick could bring down the whole cavern! I prefer not being crushed to death today!" the fire mage shot back.

"What about the gate? Could we use that to escape?" asked Jace as he ducked down to reload, a massive limb cutting the air above several men's heads as they started to get a pattern for its attacks.

"Yeah! That could work!" he hollered to his friend as several lambent drones made their appearance from the hole in the wall. Running past the fighting Gears as bullets started to criss-cross the space above his head, the son of Igneel came to the controls for the locust gate. The two pillars that actually enabled the establishment of the gate were still sound, the locust barely having a chance to start disassembling them. Looking at the read-out of the machinery, it took him a minute to work on the proper workings.

"God…this shit is haphazard…" he muttered to himself as the sounds of war raged around him. Feeling a rumbling nearby, he looked to his immediate right as an E-hole appeared barely five feet away. Pulling his boltok free, he shot the first emerging grub in the face. Spraying blood and shards of bone into the one behind it, the man scowled as he killed a second grub in a similar manner.

"I don't have time for this shit!" he yelled in fury before throwing a grenade down the locust hole. Sealing a few seconds later as the explosive collapsed the tunnel, Natsu went back to the controls.

'Can you get it to work?" the Captain asked loudly as the man ran up, the Gears behind him still fighting as more of the lambent appeared to support their very large cousin. The screams of monster and human alike filled the air as many died on both sides, the thundering gunfire filling the cavern as tracers and grenades shattered and tore flesh.

Eyeing his nameplate, Natsu finally got the last name 'Rossi' to go along with the Captain In charge before hollering back, trying to be heard over the gunfire.

"Yeah! But we only got one shot for this! The giant lacrima they fucking used is almost drained! We will have enough power to open the gate for a minute at the most! More likely thirty seconds!" the male replied before hefting his rifle and opening fire on the large appendage as it swung through the air. Cursing as his missed, he looked back to Rossi.

"This is your call! Whenever your ready I'll hit it, but it needs to be soon before we're over-run!" he relayed to the commanding officer as he input the coordinates for one-thirty seven-C. Making the final preparations to the controls, he gave his assent.

"This is Rossi! All Gears start falling back to the gate! Make sure to move fast people! We only get one shot at this and I don't want any men left behind!" his words echoed over the airwaves as several soldiers started to march backwards as they fired, bullet casings hitting the dirt. Firing down-range as Sigma-3 and Echo got close, he saw one of the lambent drones pitch forward after his gunfire blew two gaping holes in its torso. Shifting his aim toward the massive creature, he fired upward at the weak point once more as the mutated Corpser started to march forward. An accurate burst from Jace and Carmine blew apart the last glowing tip in a splattering display, the liquid flying in a wide arc. Letting out a monstrous howl in pain as its teeth dripped liquid emulsion, the monster tucked itself away as it healed itself.

"NOW DRAGNEEL!" Screamed Captain Rossi as the male turned to the nearby console as lambent weapons continued to blink in an evil staccato of light. Slamming his fist onto the activation button, the swirling red portal activated as sparks of electricity marched across the field of energy.

"GO THROUGH NOW!" Roared out the battle hardened Corporal as the battered men and women of Zulu and Baker companies started to pour through. Marching up to Sam, the man looked at one of the women he loved.

"Let's finish this ugly bitch" he snarled out as he activated his magic before grabbing the Sergeant's left hand with his right. Looking over at Erza, he gave her a knowing smile. 'Head on through…we'll be right behind ya" he finished simply.

Trusting his words, the red-head nodded before racing through the portal with the rest of Echo and Sigma-3. Already twenty seconds had passed, but the Gears were efficient and even managed to extract the nearby fallen from the battle as the two mages of war stood side by side. Pressing their free hands together, they started to build up more magic. Feeling the power of Natsu flow through her body and the vice versa, the duo was in complete sync. The hardships and horrors they shared since the beginning gave the two utter trust in each other as they gathered the magic for their first unison raid. Aiming their palms at the staggering abomination as it unfurled itself while its smaller comrades raced forward to kill the humans, the mages reached the pinnacle of their intentions.

"UNISON RAID! FIRE KING"S LASER HAMMER!" Natsu and Sam screamed out together as the massive beam of magic burst from their palms. The center was a crackling core of phoenix fire brimming with electricity while the outer layer of power was covered in the hottest flames of blue. Covering the distance in mere moments, several of the drones were simply vaporized into nothingness by just being in proximity to the attack. Slamming into the lambent Corpser, the magical beam burned through the monster like a hot knife into butter. Bursting out its backside as its organs were liquified and seared to ash in almost the same instant, the beam slammed into the cavern wall as the two mages cut off the magic. Watching with interest for a spare moment, the two soldiers were almost shocked as the attacked burned through untold tons of rock and soil before bursting out the side of the low mountain's.

Unknown to Sam and Natsu, the Coalition vessels bobbing in the waves offshore were treated to a spectacular sight as the blast continued into the far distance before finally petering out somewhere over the ruins of the shattered civilization of Sera.

"Holy shit…" murmured Sam before the cavern gave a resounding **'CRACK!"** Looking up, the pair could see numerous rocks starting to fall as the hollowed mine started to give way.

"Enough standing around! Lets go!" shouted Natsu as he and his Sergeant ran for the flickering portal. Jumping through, the two Gears barely had five seconds to spare as the rock collapsed at a faster rate.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C January 15** **th** **3:37 p.m. Five miles from Magnolia on Royal Highway One.**

Natsu and Sam landed in a heap as the portal flickered behind them before finally dying in a flash.

"Damn! Talk about cutting it close!" replied Jace as he lent a hand to Dragneel. Helping the Gear up, the man nodded his head in appreciation.

"Your telling me. I think Sam and I put all our magic into killing that fucking thing. Max could probably kick my ass right now" the male replied before looking to Sam. "You alright?"

"Yeah…just fucking drained….and sticky" the brunette commented as she finally dug a piece of Brumak flesh out of her hair. _"Gross…can't believe I walked around for over an hour with this shit in my hair…"_ the female thought as she eyed her boyfriend. Finally gathering his bearings, he looked around at the soldiers on the roadway that was still under construction.

"Where the hell are we?" asked a random Gear, the man cradling his rifle as bullets gouges and scratches adorned his armor.

"The royal highway. It's one of the new construction project's to link the capital with Magnolia. Once its done in spring, it will help streamline getting food and materials to Jacincto" Glenn replied to the solider as he wiped a hand through his wet, sticky hair. While some of the gore from the brumak had been washed away, much of it still remained on the four members of Echo Squad. Watching as Captain Rossi marched up, the man looked at the veteran unit as the soldiers stood around on the deserted roadway.

"We need to get the wounded some help. My remaining medics are doing the best they can, but two were killed in the initial fight for the mine entrance. Some of my men…are hurt pretty bad" the combat officer replied as Erza nodded her head. Requipping a communication lacrima into her hand, several Gears looked on in wonder as they never witnessed magic first hand. Pouring a tidbit of her magic into it, she soon had the image of Mira on the orb.

"Mira. We're outside the city limits of Magnolia. Let the hospital know we have several badly wounded Gears with us. Tell Wendy and Porlyusica to meet us at the...Ninth Street Medical Center" the S-class mage finished as the white haired woman nodded.

"I'll let them know right away. Is the rest of Echo okay?" the female asked in slight worry for her friends…and especially Natsu.

"They're fine. But we must hurry. Some of my fellow Gears need immediate help" she finished before shutting down the magical device. Looking at some of her wounded comrades, the woman clenched her fist. _"No more dead people today…no more"_

Looking around, she saw several empty dump trucks sitting near the road as a late storm last night had halted construction. They were actually on loan from the COG, the heavy equipment speeding up the building of the asphalt roadway by leaps and bounds.

"We can load up the wounded in those and get them to the hospital. It's the best chance these men and women have" Scarlet relayed to Rossi as he nodded.

"You heard the lady. Priority goes to the badly wounded. Those that can walk are marching with the rest of us" the man ordered as several men climbed into the cabins as several others started loading up the worst off. In total, there were thirty-seven wounded among the two companies as the few remaining medics climbed in last. With the dull roars of four engines coming to life, the transports moved out along the roadway as they drove to the city, trying to keep the ride as easy as possible.

Walking in step with Captain Rossi at the front along with Sigma-3 and Echo, the remaining one hundred and fifty three soldiers marched in step as their boots crunched along the freshly fallen snow.

"How many did we lose today?" Natsu asked as he walked between Lucy and Captain Rossi.

"Thirty-three good men and women…they all fought like Gears of the COG today" he finished with a heavy sigh as several soldiers nodded their heads in understanding.

"We all know it could've been way worse. But once we get back to town and check up on the injured, we'll make sure to treat you to some warm beds and hot food, my treat" the salmon-haired Gear finished as battered and bloodied veterans walked down the lonesome road toward the city in the cold, winter day.

 **January 16** **th** **8:53 a.m.**

True to his word, Natsu had talked with the Knight Commander of the city and got the Gears some fresh cots for the night. The dozens of pizza's and kegs of beer had been a pleasant surprise for the soldiers as they ate and drank to their hearts content, enjoying the heavenly food for the first time in years. The news from the hospital was excellent, as Wendy and Porlyusica worked alongside the doctors to save all the injured men's lives. While most would be bedridden for some time, the fact they were alive and recovering was great news to anybody. The poor dragon slayer had worked far into the night healing, pushing herself to the brink and beyond. When Sam and Knightwalker went to check up on her, the young woman was curled up in a spare room sleeping. She was promptly carried to her room at Fairy Hills to properly rest as the two older women kept an eye on her.

Erza was walking with Cana and Mira through the streets of Magnolia, trying to forget the nightmares of yesterday as their shoes crunched against the snow.

"You doing alright Erza?" Cana asked in concern as they headed toward the refugee center a few streets away.

"I barely slept. All I could keep seeing when I closed my eyes was burning bodies and ash...then there was Natsu breathing in the actual remains to save those girls…" she replied with sadness as Mira put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He did that to try and save at least someone…I just hope we can help these younger versions of ourselves" the woman responded as they finally approached their destination. Walking in, the lobby was a beehive of activity as several fresh refugees from the Woodworth atrocity and Sera tried to rebuild a semblance of their lives. Ever since the completion of the massive gate in the south of the city, displaced people from Sera had been pouring in. They would not get a free ride however. The stipulation for coming to Fiore was to support the war effort. Be it working or building new factories, mining raw materials and metals, or just farming. Every grown adult that came through often found employment somewhere in the country. Children were sent to school to learn in peace for the first time in their young lives, many eager for the chance to learn about magic and mages along with the history of the country helping to defeat the horrible locust. Orphans were given the same chance at school, the issue of discrimination against them almost non-existent. Walking up to a free counter, Cana gained the attention of the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" asked the Seran native as she recognized the face of Erza Scarlet behind the brunette.

"Yes. Three girls were recued from Corren yesterday. We're here to see them if that's possible"

"Of course. Right this way" the female asked as she struggled to her feet, several months pregnant.

" _That's right…if women don't serve in the COG military…they make babies to help repopulate the planet"_ Mira thought as they followed in soft silence. Coming to a door, the pregnant woman turned to them.

"Those three are very lucky. Most people don't make it out of locust slave camps alive. Just…don't bring it up with them"

"I don't intend to since I was there" replied Erza as she pushed the door open. Walking in with her two friends, they saw the girls eating to their hearts content as they demolished a plate of sandwiches and a gallon of orange juice.

"Hey! It's the soldier lady with the same hair as me!" the younger red-head voiced out before finishing her meal. Hoping to the floor, the young trio stood before the older women as they studied each other in silence.

"T..t…thank you again for saving us…" the younger brunette said softly as she pulled at the hem of her new dress nervously.

"Your welcome" Scarlet said in a soft smile before crouching down to the level of her younger self. Holding out a hand, she found the direct approach easiest.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm you in this universe. These are my two friends Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona. We were hoping we could get to know you three" she finished as the young girls looked up in awe.

"Y..Your me?" asked the younger Mira as she looked up at her future self.

"That's right" MJ replied before stooping down and smiling at her short double.

"B..but why would you want to know us? We're just orphans…" the younger brunette voiced in a soft tone.

"Wanna know a secret?" asked Alberona as she rested a delicate hand on the eleven year old's shoulder. Seeing a head nod from all three girls, Cana spoke.

"The three of us…we were orphans too"

"Really?" asked Erza as she studied her older self. _"She's so amazing! She fights the scary monsters! I hope I can be like her when I grow up!"_ she voiced to herself before Mirajane stood up.

"Hey…would you girls want to go shopping for some clothes?"

"N..none of us have been to a store before…" the bashful Cana relayed as the elder stood up and extended a hand.

"Well lets change that. Then after we can get pizza and you girls can meet a friend of Levy's named Abigail" Alberona finished as they guided their younger doubles to the best day of their young lives.

 **Crocus. The Royal Palace January 16** **th** **11:53 a.m.**

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, Natsu" Hisui said as she sat across form the man and his little blue cat in the queen's private office. It had been designed and renovated in mere days after her ascension to the throne. In fact, this was the very first visitor she had in the room since becoming queen. A large table with the map of the continent sat at the far end of the room, highlight the borders of several countries. The room was sparsely decorated with only a few end tables and two comfortable chairs across from each other as several wall fixtures with glowing lights adorned the walls.

"Not a problem, Hisui" the man replied as Happy sat on the armrest. Leaning forward, the man knew what the queen wanted as a look of anger washed over his eyes. "We didn't get all the locust at Woodworth…did we?"

Letting out a deep sigh, the beautiful queen knew she couldn't beat around the bush with this man.

"No. At first the reports from the new Knight Rifle Battalions said there were a few scattered locust attacking small villages and towns in the region, but they were grossly inaccurate. Turns out several of the commanders wanted to give me pleasant news and information instead of relaying hard facts. I relieved them of their commands immediately and put men and woman in charge who wouldn't spare details" she momentarily paused as Happy spoke up with his ears pressed flat in worry and sadness.

"More people are getting hurt…aren't they?" the little exceed asked softly.

'I'm afraid so Happy…" the queen replied before looking at Natsu once more. 'Turns out, the locust poured out of the gate in all directions. While I haven't seen any new reports on the big ones, I know that between two to three thousand of the genocidal bastards are rampaging across my country. Some are in bands of maybe a dozen and burn simple farms while others group together by the hundreds to attack the larger towns and cities" she relayed to the best expert of the locust in Fiore. Standing up, the stunning queen walked over to the giant map. Feeling Natsu stand next to her, the woman couldn't help but feel his power and strength. _"He would make an excellent king…"_ she momentarily thought before shaking her head and clearing her thoughts. Pointing to Port Timber, Hisui started to speak about the situation.

'Like Jacincto, Port Timber also rests on a large slab of granite on the northern coast of Fiore. This has been a blessing in disguise since a large force of locust have started to attack the city. While most of the Woodworth survivors have already been evacuated, the native population is still there. The monsters have already encircled it however and have taken a quarter of the city. The Rifle Knights have been fighting like devils to hold them back, but there was only fifteen hundred in the city when the grubs tightened the noose" she explained before pointing to several smaller cities to the south of the Woodworth ruins.

"These other places are so spread out that I can't have my military cover them all. While they protect one town, another gets burned to the ground barely ten miles away. The soldiers have been evacuating everybody they can, but the snow and panicking citizens make it slow. Then, if I try to pull any more troops from our borders with Bosco, those slaving bastards will stroll right in and start enslaving women for their fucking sex camps…I could really use your help Natsu" she asked in a tired tone as the man studied the map.

"You do realize I'm just a Corporal right? Don't you have General's for this?"

'I did have General's...that grew soft during times of peace. They screamed bloody murder if they lost even a dozen men to Wyvern's or dark mages. They've been put out to pasture while I look for capable soldiers to fill the slots. Besides…you've known about the locust since age fourteen. Your more qualified than anyone else I know…except for the Seran's" Hisui finished with an even tone as the grizzled veteran studied the map.

"The first priority will be relieving Port Timber. Once that is done, we push the retreating locust southward to the ruins of Woodworth while more of the military fight north to get them in a pincer. Unfortunately, the smaller towns to the west like Shimmer Lake, Tuly Village and the larger Malba City might be caught in the fighting. While the first two towns aren't that important from a strategic sense, Malba City is about thirty thousand people with some manufacturing and a decent railway hub. You need to evacuate these areas immediately and prepare another Etherion Strike just in case. As for the smaller bands of locust, they'll have to be hunted down and destroyed" Natsu finished as the queen braced her palms against the table.

"God…this is a fucking nightmare…Woodworth was bad enough, but since that day another fifty-three thousand have died because of those genocidal monsters killing everything in the region" she said softly before looking at the man next to her. _"I need to make Fiore strong! These kinds of casualties can never happen again! I don't care what it takes…"_

"Is it true you and Levy McGarden are developing a tank that mixes Seran and our own technology?"

"Yes. But it's still in the designing phase. We haven't even tried to build a prototype yet"

'Don't forget the re-equip amplifier Levy and you designed! She's already started to build it before we left this morning" Happy butted in, trying to help.

"Thank you Happy. But I need weapons that the standard man or woman can use without magic" the queen relayed to the cat before turning back to Natsu. "As soon as you have those designs complete, send them to me. I've ordered the construction of several factories here in Crocus to start building Seran vehicles. If we can get a battle tank designed, it will help secure our country and strengthen our military"

"You know I could talk to Hoffman about getting old designs for propeller aircraft and bombers from the early days of the Pendulum Wars? We should be able to build them with our level of technology"

"Do it. I know they share their modern technology with us in exchange for resources, but they probably didn't take into account our very different levels of technology. I mean, their concepts for roads and skyscrapers was unheard of until half a year ago" she finished while running a hand through her green hair. "Sorry for taking up your free time. I know you had a rough fight taking down that bitch's portal in Corren"

'It's fine. Killing locust is what I trained to do" the man finished before heading to the door, intent on preparing for the next battle. Feeling a female hand clasp his own, he looked over his shoulder at the young queen.

"Stay safe…and…maybe come to visit with your girlfriends sometime? I'll treat you to a meal meant for royalty"

"That…sounds nice" he replied with a tired expression as Happy rested on his shoulders.

"Bye miss Hisui!" the little blue cat cheered out as the two left the room. Watching the door close, the female walked back to her desk to start going over several new bills and laws to help modernize and militarize Fiore into a country to be reckoned with.

"Those girls in Fairy Tail sure are lucky to have a man like that…maybe if I play my cards right…" she told herself as she signed off on the development for handheld lacrima grenades.

 **Several hours later…**

Natsu and Happy climbed off the train in Magnolia as a light snow drifted down from the sky. Boots crunching in the snow, the man looked up at the fading daylight as he walked through the business and shopping district to the north of the canal.

"Natsu…are you going to fight the monsters again?" Happy asked with worry as several citizens and Seran's waved or nodded greetings toward the dragon-slayer as he walked in his normal fatigues.

"Looks like it little buddy. I'll be heading out tonight with Echo as soon as I stop by the guild" he said with a heavy tone before stopping in his tracks. Eyeing something in the display window of a store, he immediately walked in. Grabbing the silver looking flask from the display, he walked up to the counter.

"I'd like this to say 'Bisca' on the front" he told the shopkeeper as he set the item down on the counter.

"Of course Mr. Dragneel. That will be eighty thousand jewel" the man replied as Natsu slapped down the money.

"Are you buying that for Bisca?" Happy asked as the worker started to engrave the letters on the container.

"Yeah…thought she would like something nice. She's been hurting pretty bad since Alzack died"

"I know…everybody is so sad…" the little cat said softly as the two waited. Twenty minutes later the duo was headed out as the exceed rode on his fathers shoulder while Natsu carried the item in his blue, glove covered hands. _"Gotta hand it to Juvia…these gloves are great"_ the male thought as he looked at the material with flames on them. Finally approaching the guild hall, Natsu slowly pushed the doors open. Half the guild was still gone, many still in mourning over the latest loss they had suffered. Walking past Glenn and Sue with a wave, he walked up to Bisca's table. She was sitting by Evergreen, Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia, each girl trying to support the gun mage in her mourning. Cana and Knightwalker were at the bar drinking, the last week taking a toll on everybody as they shared a bottle. Erza was sitting with Mira and Sam, the trio sharing a table with Grey and Lucy as they talked lowly. The atmosphere was subdued, even affecting Makarov who was drinking alone in his office upstairs. Coming to the table, Natsu looked down at the tear-streaked cheeks of Bisca as Levy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"N..Natsu?" Bisca stuttered out, her voice cracking from the recent tears.

"Here. I picked this up in town. I know its not much…" he replied while setting the flask down in front of her. Picking it up, Bisca studied the object. _"He just picked this up? He had my name engraved…."_

"Thank you…" the green haired woman whispered as she clutched it to her bosom.

"Your welcome. And remember we're all here for you…whatever you need" he finished before walking to the center of the hall. Feeling the members of Echo squad gather around him, the man looked at some of the people he trusted with his life.

"How did the meeting with Hisui go?" asked Glenn as Sue clutched her boyfriends arm, the woman still covered in healing cuts from the Woodworth battle. Seeing as the guild was giving him unbroken attention, the soldier looked past the silent faces of Laxus and his team as he gathered his thoughts. Letting out a deep sigh, Natsu ran a tired hand though his salmon locks.

" _He looks exhausted…"_ Grey noticed as his friend finally started to speak.

"It's not good. A few thousand of the locust escaped the bombardment and are now rampaging across the Woodworth region. Whole towns and villages are being butchered by those abominations. Then a sizable force is already pushing into Port Timber as we speak. Since the tenth of January, another fifty three thousand of our people have died. The rifle knights are doing their best…but their really stretched thin" he paused as new looks of pain and anguish crossed many of his friends faces.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Gajeel as he sat with Millianna wrapping her arms around his torso in worry.

"It should be pretty fucking obvious" relayed Sam as a hardened look came over her eyes. "Were gonna go kill more fucking locust" she finished as Cana and Mira stood up.

"We're helping too. I can't just sit back and let those monsters keep killing innocent people" the card mage told the soldiers as Mira nodded in agreement.

"She's right. I'm not letting the man I love face these horrors alone…or some of my best friends" the beauty replied as her 'Property Of Natsu' shirt hugged her large breasts.

Knowing that once his girlfriends set their mind on something, there was no dissuading them, the man nodded before looking at Juvia and Knightwalker.

"You two stay here with Levy and look after the guild. We may need back-up later so be ready just in case with the others"

"Your trusting me with such responsibility?" Erza K. asked in disbelief as the man looked at her in the eye.

"I do. You've faced the same horrors we all have now…your Fairy Tail whether you like it or not" he told the huntress before looking at Mira and Cana. "Grab your weapons and some hot food. We need to hurry" he relayed to his girlfriends before encasing himself in his armor. Pulling Glenn's from the dimensional space, the other man started getting dressed as Sam and Erza did the same. looking at Levy, the Corporal locked eyes with one of his best friends.

"Gonna need to start making armor for all you girls soon…Think you can start on that in the next few days?"

"Sure. I almost have the Jupiter Tank plans done and the 'Amplifier' should be up within the week" she relayed as Bisca slowly got up from the table. Walking toward Natsu, fresh tears of worry were sliding down her face as Juvia looked at the crying woman.

" _Juvia knows she might be a love rival…but Bisca is so sad right now...Juvia can understand why she seeks comfort in Natsu…"_ the rainwoman thought as the sniper stood before Natsu. Lunging forward, tears spilled down her cheeks faster as they soaked into the man's fabric.

"BE SAFE! I don't want anymore dead friends!" she wailed as the man wrapped his arms around her female frame.

"I'll make sure to come back…we all will" he promised, knowing that death could be waiting for any of them.

"When are you leaving?" asked Elfman, the muscular male leaning against a pillar near his girlfriend.

"As soon as MJ and Cana get back. We'll need to jump to 200-AB then portal to Port Timber…it's the only way to get there in time" he replied as he gently released the gun-slinger from the embrace. Seeing Happy on a nearby table, he promptly picked up the little cat before setting him on Bisca's shoulders.

"Now Happy. I need you to look after Bisca and the other's while I'm gone. Can you do that?"

Snapping off a small salute, the exceed puffed out his chest with a look of seriousness across his feline features. "AYE SIR!" he said loudly, intent of carrying out his very important mission. Nodding his head with a small smirk, he turned his attention to Juvia as she looked at Natsu with worry across her features. Not saying anything, she pulled him down for a deep, loving kiss in the hall. Breaking it off after a good minute, the rainwoman looked into his eyes with love.

"I love you Natsu…make sure to be careful" the blunette relayed, as she didn't speak in third-person for once.

"Love you too, Juv" he relayed to his water mage as Knightwalker scoffed. "Your displays of affection are gross. Thank god I'm not like that" the woman said in an annoyed tone as Mira and Cana came back into the hall. The demon was carrying her machete while Cana was brandishing her shotgun and ammo belt, ready to fight.

"You all ready?" asked Sam as she double checked her lancer rifle.

"Yeah….lets go kill some fucking monsters" Natsu replied as he pulled the portal gun from his dimensional pocket. Moment's later, the spinning vortex was crackling in the hall as the six walked through to keep the fight going in the bloodiest month of the new year….

 **Alright! That should do it! What did you loyal readers think? I hope you all loved the unison raid and the big lambent monster/boss fight! But the only way I'll know is if you leave reviews! Now if your wondering what happens with the Seran kid versions of Mira, Erza, and Cana, they'll be living with Abigail from the fallout universe. They might make appearances now and then, but they are still young girls without any magic. But next chapter will tie up this bloody arc…and introduce Natsumi! YES! She is finally joining the story officially! So you know she will immediately attack Grey for her versions 'love crimes' against her! Also! I've decided to put the anime convention one-shot into the main story. It will be a great down-time vacation chapter after all this shit is finally done. And now we can finally see some development with Bisca and Natsu…I'm sure Levy will be jealous at some points! But I really hope everybody enjoyed this!**

 **Erza: God…I got sprayed with brumak blood….**

 **Sam: Yeah…sorry about that…**

 **Mira: We should make her wear the "property of natsu' shirt for a day!**

 **Sam: NO! Anything but that!**

 **Erza K: Whats the big deal? It's only a shirt?**

 **Sam: Then you fucking wear it!**

 **Erza K: Ew. No. I will not be subjected to such weak clothing**

 **Natsumi: I'll Wear it!**

 **All the girls: GET OUTTA HERE! YOU"LL RUIN THE STORY!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	30. Counter Attack

**Alright! Here is chapter 30! This will be the final battle against the locust in Fiore for a bit if you can't guess that already. Also…NATSUMI will finally appear! Obviously the Shimmer Lake battle will be how it goes down, then a three day gap…then probably a short time skip is what I'm thinking in this chapter. Then a nice…relaxing chapter in the anime convention universe…plus Natsu will get some loving from at least some of his busty ladies in the next chapter! Now I'm sure you'd love like half a dozen sex scenes in one chatper…but its soooo exhausting to write that. I mean its fun since they're all kinky girls in their own way, but some will be implied with maybe small flashbacks of pound town** **. But…I'm sure I'll change my mind on shit anyway haha. One more thing! I've decided on the perfect catalyst for Levy confessing her feelings! So hoping by chapter 34 or 35 for that. Anyway…I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 30: Counter-attack**

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB. March 24** **th** **, 10:03 a.m.**

"Has anybody talked with…them?" Alzack asked quietly as he glanced at the spot his own double died at barely a week ago. The table had been removed, burned at the training area after the blood refused to come out. The parallel visitors to the guild from that week were horrified by what happened. Erza had talked to her chocolate haired double however once the members from universe one thirty-seven C left. Briefly explaining the war they fought, the doubles had gained a slight understanding about the dangers of the multi-verse. The blue-haired Natsu Dragneel had promised they would visit again, but not for a little while.

"No…Gramps said his counterpart requested us to let them mourn in peace" Natsu replied as he sulked at one of the tables with his girlfriends. Lightly petting Happy on the head, he looked around at several of his friends. Sure, they knew about the evils of the locust and some really bad people out in the multiverse, but most of them had just observed from the safety of the I.V.D. With the exception of himself, Erza, Grey, and Laxus, none of the other members had taken a single life. Seeing Alzack die on that table hammered it home that life was very precious.

"It's just awful….my double must be an absolute wreck right now…" Bisca said softly as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"You know the others in their guild will be there for her every step of the way…they've all faced loss before" Mira replied quietly as she held onto Natsu's hand. Looking to her left, she saw Knightwalker leaning against a pillar nursing a beer. Many in the guild knew that she wasn't mourning for the man, seeing as she had been hunting the Edolas version mere weeks before. Fortunately, she knew enough not to voice her opinion on the matter.

"Does anybody think we should at least check on them? I know they want to be left alone, but we could at least make sure they're…I dunno…I just don't know what we can do to help them" Evergreen said sadly as she sat next to her ice-mage. Hearing the guild doors open, many sorrowful mages looked in surprise as Princess Hisui stood there in her elegant glory.

"I head a disturbing rumor that one of your mages died while I was in the room. But that's impossible since I was with my father in Crocus during the day in question" the princess asked as she walked in.

"Uh…yeah. It was you..but not you" Natsu tried to explain as the princess studied the man. "That does not answer my question Mr. Dragneel" she told the fire mage as Erza spoke up to elaborate further.

"It was you from the parallel universe of one-thirty-seven-C. The other 'you' just lost her father in a devastating battle that claimed the lives of..of…many innocent people" the Knight commented in a stutter as the young princess looked on in confusion. _"What? But my father is alive and well in the palace. He's never even been close to a battlefield?"_ the greenette thought before a strange sound filled the air. Looking around for the source, Hisui centered her eyes on a certain spot. The crackling and popping of an electric discharge in the center of the hall meant an incoming portal as Wendy and Kinana cleared away. Coming into existence, the spinning vortex of azure blues and purples soon flashed. Walking through was Echo squad along with Mira and Cana. The Gears were adorned in their standard attire while Mira hefted a locust chopper over her shoulder. Cana had a shotgun in a back holster as Dragneel walked up to Levy and her team.

"D..Dragneel? Is everything okay?" the short woman asked. Looking past him, she could see the serious looks on the soldiers faces as they readied their weapons.

"No. We need to use you I.V.D. to portal to Port Timber. Also, we need an overview of the situation right now" he commanded with a no-nonsense tone as Erza K. looked at the men and women from across the hall.

"Why would you need us for that?" the huntress asked as Hisui looked on is complete shock. _"It…it's true! The rumors of twins of Fairy Tail in Magnolia are true!"_

'Because this technology can't link to places in its home universe. Just the way it is" Scarlet replied as she double-checked her lancer for the fifth time. Watching as Levy input the final commands, she activated the holographic view. The guild was replaced with a city burning as people fled for their lives. Hundreds of locust were firing as they continued to push onwards toward the center of the port city. Corpses filled the streets as the Rune Knights fought a devastating, losing battle. The sounds of machine gun fire, rifle shots, and screams filled the air. Toward the rear of the locust army were two Brumaks, the pilots and gunners killing any humans they could find. Rubble was choking the streets toward the large, six story building in the center of the city as several of the soldiers continued to fight from barricades, destroyed stores, and even the shattered windows of the city hall. Watching as one man was blown apart by a speeding grenade shot from a boomer, many in the guild paled as Natsu pointed toward a large barricade of vehicles and concrete.

"Put us right there" he ordered before turning to his Mira.

"MJ…I need you to be air support. Rain down death on these assholes…just watch out for Reavers and ground fire" he told his girlfriend in a gruff voice. Turning back to Levy, his eyes momentarily softened. I know this isn't your fight…but can you help guide us in case there's trouble? We know the six of us are asking a lot of your guild with this shit" the scarred male asked as Levy nodded her head.

'I'll do my best…just all of you…stay safe" she whispered before punching the button to activate the portal. With a quick nod, the six rushed through before Levy shut it off a moment later. Already, the guild could see the doubles at the barricade as Mira shot into the sky, her demonic appearance almost fitting with the situation.

"W…what are those horrible creatures!" Hisui shouted out as Natsu eased her toward a seat near his table. _"That's Port Timber! It's a peaceful shipping town of thirty-five thousand people. But…so many bodies are in the streets! What the hell is happening!"_ her inner thoughts raged as the pinkette set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Those are the locust horde…and they've already killed a quarter million people in my doubles universe" the usually joyous man said softly before returning to his table with his girlfriends.

"They've…been fighting the locust for almost this whole week? Just how much horror can they take?" Cana asked as she watched her double crouch down next to a barrier.

 **Universe 137-C Port Timber City Hall 3:56 p.m.**

* * *

Cana was crouched low behind a concrete barricade as gunfire raced above her head. Around her were hundreds of Rifle Knights as they fought for this burning city. By all accounts, almost a third was over-run at this point. Summoning several of her deadly cards, they glowed in her free hand as she quickly stood up. Seeing several locust sprinting across the large street toward a tipped over lacrima powered bus, she unleashed death upon them.

"CARD SLICER!" she cried out as her magic attack went forth. Gripping the shotgun with both hands a second later, she fired at a galloping wretch as it leapt at her. Blowing in half as fresh gore splattered the pavement, she barely cared as her cards sliced through the seven locust with ease as their bodies were torn asunder. Ducking back down, she looked to her immediate right as Natsu moved toward her in a crouch.

"You'll burn through all your magic real fast if you keep that up! Try this instead!" he yelled over the murderous gunfire and explosions. Re-equipping one of the gatling laser guns into his hands, he set it down near her.

"AAAUUUGHHHH!" a knight screamed out behind him as he clutched the horrible wound in his chest. Gulping heavily as she eyed the ghastly wound, Cana knew this poor soul didn't have long to live as Natsu snapped his fingers before her face.

"PAY ATTENTION! He yelled as he brought the card mage out of her stare. Her eye's wide at his tone, Natsu set the heavy weapon upon the barricade.

"Kill every grub bastard you can…and stay safe" he replied before moving about ten feet down the line. Grabbing the weapon, Cana didn't waste any time as she pulled the trigger. Stabbing beams of light shot from the barrel as she traced the fire back and forth, causing a murderous death toll upon the grubs as burning holes bored through their bodies. A few were even vaporized into ash as the woman shifted toward a lumbering Boomer. Concentrating her fire, the laser blasts smashed into its heavy flesh before it finally yielded a few seconds later.

"DIE YOU FUCKERS!" she screamed in rage as she continued to fire in short bursts at the hated enemy.

Coming out of cover, a stray round pinged off his shoulder armor as it careened into the bullet riddled façade of the city hall. Ignoring the close call, the dragon slayer gunned down the grub toward his immediate front as his rifle rounds shattered its face. A speeding grenade round from his northwest caused him to duck back just in time as it exploded against his concrete cover. Feeling bits of artificial stone and dust in his hair, the male's eyes glowered in hate.

" _ **ROOOOAAAARRRRR!"**_

The closest Brumak had decided to lend its services to the attacking locust, the other moving on to help a different part of the attacking force as it started to spray the city hall defenders with machine gun and rocket fire. Men and women screamed under the onslaught of hate, the heavy bullets enacting a butcher's bill among them. The rocket salvo had taken out several defenders on the third floor, the raining debris spilling onto the plaza as several pieces of men fell with the destruction.

"KILL THAT FUCKING BRUMAK!" yelled out a Rifle Knight from nearby as the mentioned man and several others opened fire with their bolt-action rifles. The crackling of gunshots couldn't be heard over the madness as untold amounts of ammunition was being fired every second. Tracers and explosions filled the street as the locust continued to press, knowing they had the advantage in firepower. That changed in an instant however as a crackling orb of magical energy appeared above the street.

Mira had seen the tenacious hold of her boyfriend and harem-mates as the soldiers battled for the city. Even as she looked down, other streets were crawling with monsters as the city fought to survive. Seeing as there were no Reavers to harass her, the female had powered up her 'evil explosion' Aiming at the Brumak as the pilot started to turn toward Sam, Erza, and Glenn. She released the destruction with hate in her eyes.

"DIE MONSTERS!" she screamed as her magic headed toward living artillery platform.

Erza was leaning out behind her cover, firing around the smashed bumper of the military truck at a grinder surrounded by several drones in the center of the street as Sam did the same over the hood of the vehicle. Her bullets were smashing into his heavily muscled chest, spurting blood when Mira's attack raced in. In the blink of an eye, the whole boulevard was washed in destruction as countless of the locust died. Many didn't have a chance to scream as they were completely vaporized, their ashes mixing in with the winter wind. The Brumak was still alive, but heavily burned and bleeding as it stumbled about. Colliding with several buildings on the far side of the street, the dying monster caused more destruction as many of the homes fell into themselves. Smashing into the lower floors of a ten-story office building at the corner, the Brumak finally died. But its death caused one more action as the small sky-scraper started to lean toward the far right of the defensive line. Hearing a scream, Erza looked up toward the top floor as a middle-aged woman grasped onto the window ledge of the rapidly tilting building.

" **CRACK!"**

The support beams gave was as the remaining locust at the far end of the intersection continued to fire, the deaths of their comrades not affecting them as the monsters continued to kill. Hearing the building starting to collapse as dust and brick mixed in with tearing steel, Erza knew that poor woman was doomed as Sam grabbed her arm.

"MOVE! I DON'T FEEL LIKE BEIGN CRUSHED!" the brunette roared out as she ran toward the left. With more destruction raining down, the rest of Echo and the surviving Rifle Knights avoided death as the structure finally collapsed in the street. Blowing up a massive cloud of dust, nobody could see the enemies despite the constant crack of gunfire.

"FUCK IT! PHEONIX FIRE!" Sam uttered in anger as she unleashed her own magic toward the hidden locust. The twin balls of crackling and pulsating magic raced forward, mixed in with the gunfire of her squad, Cana, and the remaining Knights. Slamming into the far street, the explosive potential killed any of the surviving locust in their immediate vicinity as countless buildings were destroyed or set ablaze.

With smoke and dust obscuring their view, Glenn coughed heavily along with several others.

"God damn Sam…overkill much?" he asked before coughing again.

"Well…they're dead, aren't they?" she asked her squadmate as the surviving leader of the knights walked up.

"Thanks for the assist. I don't think we could have stopped them" the man with auburn hair admitted as Mira came in for a landing near her boyfriend. Erza had taken the laser gatling from Cana, storing it away for future use.

"Yeah…no problem" the Sergeant replied as the soldier nodded. Turning to his surviving force, his heart sank at how many were gone.

"Collect the wounded and get them inside! Priority goes to the worst off! Lieutenant Tours!" the Captain shouted as the military force tried to get organized.

"He's dead sir…I've been in charge" replied a scared looking woman of eighteen years of age with green hair. She was a Corporal, her markings seen by all despite the blood splattered against her uniform. Nodding in understanding, the male looked at the hundred seventeen survivors out of the three-hundred fifty he started with barely three days ago. "Start fortifying the city hall. I want weapons trained on every approach and a safe escape route in case we have to fall back" he commanded as the woman led several others to complete the task. Turning to Echo squad, he still couldn't believe the legends he was standing with.

"I don't suppose you can stay and help? My force has been decimated by heavy fighting"

"No. Our job it to kill the locust and we can't do that here." Natsu replied coldly before gunfire picked up to the west.

"And that's our que. Let's move Gears!" Sam ordered with a shout as the six members of Fairy Tail moved down the west-bound street. Passing numerous bodies and burning vehicles, the mages spread out on instinct. Looking at Mira, Erza could see the anger in her friend's eyes.

"Mira. I'm not going to order you around. But I think you would be better suited to staying in the air. I haven't seen any Reavers yet and you could help turn any future battles"

Letting out a heavy sigh, the woman weaved around the corpse of a child burning in the street. Crinkling her nose at the smell of burning pork, she tried not to vomit as she simply nodded. Re-activating her demon form, she shot into the sky. _"Damn…damn the locust to hell"_ she voiced in her head as countless fires burned the south-side of the city. Seeing several of the monsters in a street below, Mira swooped down as she summoned more of her magic in her hand. Unleashing it at five of the drones attacking the store, the magical blast burned away their flesh in moments as it tore from their bodies amidst their monstrous howls.

Coming into a roll, she ducked behind a pile of rubble as the last two grubs opened fire on her. Gritting her teeth as chips of concrete and stone rained down into her hair, she waited for them to reload. The sharp crack of another rifle from nearby told her somebody was still alive in the half-collapsed building. Hearing a monstrous growl of pain, Mira leaped over her temporary haven as she charged with her machete in a double hand grip. Spotting the closest enemy as it struggled to reload its hammerburst from behind a tipped over magical mobile, Mira swung the blade at its neck. Digging into the harder flesh, blood sprayed across her 'Property of Natsu' shirt. Trying to dodge the spurt of arterial blood, she kicked the monster away as the other clutched its ruined knee at the far end of the vehicle. Raising the blade, she chopped its head of in one clean stroke. Breathing heavily, she turned to the store.

"Anybody still alive?" she asked as a raging inferno burned the opposite side of the street. Hearing a light cough, Mira could see two people struggle out of the store. One was a female rifle knight, her face smeared with blood and grime as soot rested in her pink hair. The other was a young boy with a nasty cut on his forehead, the blood still dripping into his eyes.

"Thanks…only have three bullets left" the woman replied as screams and gunshots rang through the city.

"Your welcome. Now you two need to get the hell outta here" Mira told them as a distant fireball reached into the sky, billowing coal-black smoke into the blueness above the city.

"Where? Those monsters are everywhere" The soldier asked as the S-class mage nodded. Sprouting her wings, she indicated her back as she grabbed the young boy to her bosom.

"Climb on. I'll get you near the port. After that you're on your own" Mira told the other female. Nodding her head, Chelsea climbed onto the mages back before Mira shot into the sky, not wanting to waste any more time.

 **Universe 200-AB.**

* * *

"God…so many have died already…" Lisanna said softly as tears trailed down her face. The rest of the guild had shown her the history of Dragneel's life, but the sweet girl had shut it off after the invasion of Magnolia, not able to watch anymore. Most of the other members were scared and worried, but knew what to expect. But still, it was hard to watch for many.

Levy was busy trying to find anything that would give the soldiers trouble as Echo squad with Cana moved down the deserted street. Panning the view out, she spotted the second Brumak blocks to the west away as it helped with a separate attack. It was being fired upon by dozens of Knights from three different buildings as the garrisons tried to keep it occupied. Hitting the proper button, she opened a communication window before Samantha Bryne.

"Sam! There's a Brumak about four blocks away. Go straight then turn north at the corner. You should be able to hit it from behind that way"

" _Alright. Thanks Levy"_ the brunette replied as the men and women kept moving.

"Hey…how come Dragneel didn't just roast all those locust? He's strong enough to destroy that whole city in one blast" Elfman asked in confusion before Erza K. butted in.

"Probably because he just killed a city last week…and the fact that no matter how strong his magic is, all it takes is one wrong bullet or bomb to end him. We all saw how much of that crap was flying around when they got there. Damn lucky nobody from their guild got hit. Plus, it would kill all his girlfriends if he decided to use the 'Pillar" the huntress explained. _"Now I understand why my spear could be a hindrance during a gunfight"_ Knightwalker told herself as the mages continued to watch the fascinating horror.

 **Universe 137-C**

* * *

Moving at the head of group, Natsu strained his senses for threats but found it difficult. The small of burning bodies, human and locust alike, saturated the air. Screams and gunshots rattled the city along with the occasional explosion. Fresh rubble had spilled diagonally across the four-way intersection, the shattered pillar of the local merchant guild nearby telling the story of more destruction. Hearing the high-pitch whine coming from the destroyed window on the right, Natsu pulled Cana into cover as the sound grew faster and louder.

"TROIKA!" Natsu screamed out as the hardened instincts of Echo squad had them behind cover as the heavy rounds tore the air above their heads. Blind firing above the lip of the brick, bullets started to criss-cross the gap. Knowing that it was a forlorn hope to kill the gunner, Natsu brought his rifle back as the gun jammed.

"FUCK!" he said in anger as he tried to clear the blockage in his weapon as more machine gun rounds snapped and cracked above their heads. Hearing her boyfriend curse obscenities, Erza was at the far end of the fallen column on the right with Glenn. Rising up, the red-head saw half a dozen of the locust supporting the machine gun as they added their weight of metal. Firing off a burst at one hiding behind a tipped over mailbox, she saw the monster pitch backward as the bullets slammed into the bridge of its nose before ducking down.

"PARKS! BOOMSHOT THOSE FUCKERS!" Roared out Sam as she fired a burst at a charging drone soldier. The bullets destroyed the knee-caps of the vile creature, eliciting howls of pain as it tried to crawl away.

Nodding to his Sergeant as she ducked back into safety, the man unstrapped his grenade launcher. Hefting the weapon, he aimed for the opening as the deadly arc of machine-gun fire turned toward him. Pulling the trigger, the grenade shot out in the blink of an eye. Exploding at the feet of the machine-gunner, the deadly shrapnel hissed and tore through locust flesh as three died instantly from the blast.

One of the two surviving drones had moved the broken body of its comrade from the turret, before grabbing the weapon and opening fire once more. The sharp crack of a long-shot round kept their heads down as the locust employed one of their favorite tactics.

"Shit! Where is that asshole!" Glenn yelled out as he huddled down, trying to not expose any part of his body to the hated sniper.

"I think the grub is across the street in that four-story apartment building" Natsu replied calmly before taking a quick peek. He saw the tint of glass on the third floor before ducking back. A split second later, the brick face exploded as the locust sniper tried to end his life. And to make matters worse, the Troika nest had been reinforced with four more soldiers as they fired from behind the shattered windows and door-frame.

Looking around for a solution, Sam found one in the small alley-way across from Scarlet. Sure, it was filled with rubble and garbage, but it was possible to get over.

"Scarlet! With me!" Sam ordered as she burst from cover with Erza close behind. Ignoring the chips and shrieks of passing lead, the two raced up the small pile of rubble before finding themselves in the narrow passage next to the ruined merchant guild. Moving up toward the side door thirty feet away, the two females could hear the raging battle behind them as their three comrades fought to keep the locust occupied. Staying silent as they bracketed the doorway, Sam gave a silent nod as Erza kicked the wooden door in. Splintering under the blow, the frame cracked as the red head burst into the kitchen. It was a slaughter of dead men and women, some missing limbs, others taken down by gunfire as the stink of blood, shit, and fear washed over the two. But they ignored it as the locust at the far end of the room hissed in rage as it revved up its lancer. Not inclined to die today, Erza did the same as she charged forward.

" _Red…Biiitccchhh"_ the drone hissed in hate as the two met in a duel of spinning blades.

"FUCK YOU SHITHEAD!" the female roared as its rancid breath washed across her face. Ignoring the smell through sheer willpower, the blades continued to hiss and spark as she fought for dominance. Moments later it happened as she broke through its defense. Blades spinning, they carved downward through its body as arteries and organs were flayed and sundered. Feeling the spray of blood and bone chips against her armor and body, Erza knew some gore had landed in her hair.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they didn't hear that" Sam suggested as the two moved past the kitchen door covered with blood. Staying low, they moved behind the bar as the locust were still firing at their friends in the street. Taking a quick glance, the Sergeant saw two more had been killed, but the gunfire was still murderous as the two groups continued to fight. Seeing several speeding cards flying through the air, Sam watched in grim satisfaction as an additional duo of the genocidal monsters were torn limb from limb. The shrieks and howls were satisfying as Cana tried to be an asset from where she stayed hidden.

"Grenades" Sam instructed with a low tone as her and Scarlet grabbed the objects from their belts. Priming them for use, the women rose up out of cover as they unleased the ordinance.

Cana had just taken a deep breath, knowing that her signature move was starting to tire her when the double explosions ripped through the air. Glancing up, she saw the last bits of the machine-gunner colliding with the ground in a wet, slapping sound.

"Good. Now we can deal with that sniper…" Natsu muttered from her right as he reloaded his rifle, his tone filled with exhaustion. Seeing the state of her lover, Cana knew she could help now that the heavy gunfire was gone. Summoning an explosive card, it lit aflame before she stood up. Having a line of sight with her target, she unleased the now flaming piece of hardened paper at the sniper's location. Ducking back as a crack filled the air where she stood merely moments before, her eyes went wide at how close it was.

"Dammit Cana! Stay down!" Natsu yelled in anger as the card found its target. With a burst of fire and explosive force, the room with the last locust blew outward as fresh rubble rained down into the street. Looking at her boyfriend as the group stood up, she jabbed him in the chest-plate.

"I know how dangerous snipers are, Natsu! But I'm not going to let you bear this burden by yourself anymore! We can all see how this war weighs on you, so just let me help!" she yelled as her anger took over. Seeing the conflict in his eyes, she knew the struggle he was going through. _"He wants to send us all home right now…but he knows he needs our help. He realizes how late it is to keep us safe from the locust"_

"We don't have time to fight about this Cana…just stay near me…and don't go popping out of cover anymore around snipers…alright?" the Corporal asked in a heavy tone as more gunfire and screams sounded from nearby.

"If your done with your lover's quarrel, we have monsters to kill" Sam reminded the group as they continued to head west down the shattered boulevard. Spreading out, Cana was walking next to Erza as the two walked in silence past more broken corpses. Sadly, most were human as the locust had torn through them easily in their efforts to kill the city.

"Erza…why are they doing this? They have to know that even if they take the city, they won't be able to do much more than that?" The brunette asked as she cradled her shotgun while the heavy jacket from Natsu kept her warm.

"Because they want to kill as many of our people as they can before they get wiped out. The locust know that they can sow fear by slaughtering as much as they can…it's what they do" the Knight replied before leaning closer to Cana. _"Good job standing up to him. Believe it or not, your determination to come along today is impressive to him…even if he doesn't say anything"_ the red-head whispered to her friend and guild mate. Nodding her head, the card mage continued to walk as the sounds of battle loomed closer.

Coming to a stop at the next intersection, the five noticed it had once been laid out with one road leading north.

"Shit…looks like we're moving north" Sam grumbled as an inferno cooked the street straight ahead. A whole row of homes was burning as embers and flakes of ash rose into the January sky, blowing on the wind.

"Couldn't you just eat the flames Natsu?" asked Glenn as the other male clenched his fist.

"No…not those flames…they smell like the camp at Corren" he finished abruptly, ending the conversation as the others understood completely.

The five had barely made it up half the street before sharp cracks of gun-fire screamed through the air. Spotting numerous drones supported by three bloodmounts and their riders, Glenn moved to the first available cover he could find. Crouching behind the twisted metal of a magic mobile, he saw Sam and Erza rush into a nearby bar on his right while Natsu and Cana huddled behind a large block of concrete from a nearby building, its scars still fresh. The pinging of bullets slamming into the burned wreckage ruined his musings as he came out of cover with grenade launcher in hand.

"BOOM MOTHERFUCKERS!" He yelled over the gunfire as his friends joined the battle. Pulling the trigger in an instant, the explosive round slammed into the lead bloodmount as it exploded into flying chunks of gore. A leg landed in front of a charging drone, tripping the creature before Cana shot it dead in the street, Natsu covering her.

Observing from her position in the doorway, Sam quickly picked a target as her and Erza poured enfilading fire into the exposed flank of the locust drones. Hearing the brass casings clattering against the wooden floor, the leader of Echo managed to kill two of the monsters with a long burst as they tried to charge Glenn's position. She had to give him credit though…he knew how to use that grenade launcher as the third bloodmount blew apart, showering three additional locust soldiers with shrapnel and horrible pieces of viscera.

Shooting a third enemy dead in less than a minute, Erza could see half a dozen of the genocidal creatures left before the wall to her right near the bar collapsed inward. Rolling out of the way from the falling brick and plaster, the two women looked upon the Mauler as it swung its giant flail.

"SHIT!" she cursed before dodging to the left.

"Upstairs!" yelled Sam as she fired with her lancer on the upper landing. What had once been un upper eating area for patrons was now a battlefield as three more drone soldiers followed the larger locust into the ruined bar.

Ducking low as the spiked ball smashed into the wall above her head, Erza scrambled up the stairs to join Sam. The woman had kicked over a table, pouring fire at the three drones as they did the same. The snapping of bullets flying through the structure was deafening. Watching as the Mauler dropped its shield, the two women knew that they needed more firepower to take it down.

"I know we've agreed to no magic while we're inside a building…but that fucker is getting too close!" Sam roared over the gunfire as the heavy footsteps got closer, the bullets chipping away at the wooden table.

"I won't tell anybody if you won't!" Erza shouted back as she threw a grenade into the area below. Hearing a horrible scream after detonation, she had no idea that the explosive shrapnel had consumed a few stray bar stools. Speeding through the air, the sharpened wood had pinned a grub to the wall while blowing off the arm of a second.

The last drone had decided to use its larger brother as a shield in the hopes of evading death, but this was not meant to be.

"LASER LIGHT!" Samantha bellowed out as she pointed her open palms down the staircase. With a snapping of reddish electricity and power, the beam of light slammed into the monster before burning a hole through its chest cavity. The lancer-wielding drone behind it was vaporized from the waist down, its horrible wounds not enough to finish it off. Slamming into the street outside, Glenn ducked into the small alcove of a stairwell, having vacated the ruined vehicle earlier to get a better vantage point. Little did the Sergeant know, but her attack burned right through the pavement into one of the main sewer lines of the city. With the power of Sam's destructive magic, the fissure in the road began immediately.

Continuing to fire down-range at the last three grubs, Natsu and Cana were caught completely unaware as the street collapsed beneath their feet, dropping them into a rat-infested sewer.

"DAMMIT SARGE! YOU OVER DID IT!" Glenn yelled out to the females in the building before firing a five-round burst with his lancer. Seeing the effect of his bullets punching into the chest of his enemy, he simply switched targets before firing another long stream of automatic fire. The rifle rounds punched through the second locust's brain as it came out of cover, the heavy block of stone in the street not saving its life as pink chunks sprayed its partner in horror. With a renewed rage, the final grub charged forward with Gnasher at the ready. Unleashing the last of his magazine, he shot the locust in the crotch, turning whatever organs were there into a nightmare as it clutched itself while howling in pain. Marching up, the second male of Echo squad plunged his spinning lancer into the enemie's body as blood and gore splashed against his boots and shin guards.

With the threat finally eliminated, he saw Sam and Erza walk out of the bar with their rifles at the ready.

"Where's Dragneel and Cana?" asked the Sergeant as she surveyed the street that somehow got even more destroyed in the brief firefight.

"If you check the hole you blasted to the sewer line you'd see us you crazy bitch!" Cana roared from the twenty-foot hole in the street. Walking over, the trio could see Natsu and Cana picking garbage from their hair as cold, garbage filled water reached past their knees.

"Hey Alberona…going for a new look?" Sam teased as the other brown-haired woman picked something rotting from her hair.

"Just so your aware…I had to pick something disgusting smelling from between my tits as I stand in water filled with who knows what. When this is over, I'm getting Natsu for a whole day" she replied in an unwavering tone.

"I guess that's fair…" Sam trailed off as Erza looked for a safe way down. Unfortunately, large pieces of steel and concrete were jutting out in all directions.

"Natsu…didn't this same thing happen to you and Evergreen in Halvo Bay?" the red-head asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah…at least there the sewer was empty" he muttered as he peered down the tunnel to the south.

"You two gonna be alright if we head off to finish that Brumak?" Sam asked her lover.

"Yeah…I don't see a way up anyway and they could use your help…stay safe" he replied with a wave before turning on his flashlight and walking southward out of view, Cana staying close as the sloshing of their feet faded.

"Well that's fucking great…at least I can control my magic pretty well now…" Sam finished before indicating the path they needed to take.

'Got that right. First time you fired a blast you blew up part of a forest" Erza agreed as the trio moved quickly and efficiently toward the fighting two streets away.

Walking along in silence for a few minutes, their heavy boots crunched against shattered glass and bits of rubble in the street. Luckily, no winter storm had hit, but the wind was starting to pick up as several stray strands of paper fluttered on the wind. Moving past one of the new city school buses, Erza couldn't help but stare at the charred remains of several small bodies inside the burning vehicle as their skeletal remains dripped with flesh. Clenching her fist in anger, her eyes flashed rage before Sam rested a palm on her shoulder as the horrible stench of death washed over them.

"Let's keep moving…nothing to be done here" the Sergeant told her friend as they quickly moved on from the funeral pyre. Approaching the west side corner of the street, the three stacked up along the half blown out wall. Hearing nearby screams and monstrous laughter, Sam leaned out of cover. It was a renewed horror just like Corren as several locust with flame throwers shot jets of flames at fleeing civilians. Gritting her teeth as half a dozen people of this burning city were transformed into matchsticks, the female burst from cover.

"DIE!" Screamed out Sam as she fired into the fuel tank of the closest monster. With a rupture of fuel, the flames consumed the abomination as it screamed from the flesh burning from its bones. Running past her Sergeant, Erza flipped her lancer as one of the three remaining subterranean monsters tried to turn in time. Plunging the spinning blades into its back, the female Gear screamed in fury.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she bellowed in absolute hatred as the blades carved up through her enemie's body, severing countless arteries as the locust split in half. The fresh blood against her armor was of little concern to Erza though as she reflipped her lancer.

The last two scorcher grubs ignored the humans however, enjoying the slaughter of the children and adults nearby as jets of stream consumed more of the defenseless civilians. Staying silent, Glenn opened fire on the last two locust, the fuel spilling down their bodies as it ignited. Rushing up to the tanks, the final duo exploded into a grisly display of flaming meat. Running past the genocidal monsters as they thrashed and burned in the street, Sam rushed to the side of a child on fire. Rolling the nine-year old, the Sergeant tried to extinguish the flames as the child screamed.

"Please! Help my son!" cried a nearby father with several burns as he sank to his knees. Beating the flames out, Sam took one look and knew what would happen.

"There…there's nothing I can do…burns cover almost his whole body" the brunette whispered. Seeing the boy's eyes flutter open, she could see the absolute _anguish_ in the young man's eyes.

"P..Please…kill…kill me…" the boy gasped out as he reached a hand missing most of its flesh toward the woman. Nodding her head, Sam pulled the combat knife from its sheathe near her left shoulder.

"NO! What are you doing!?" the father cried in horror.

"Ending his suffering…I would want the same if I was in his place" she finished before propping the boy up in some sort of comforting hold. In one swift move, she plunged the knife into the boy's ear canal to ensure an instant death.

"NOOOOO! ANDREW! NOOOOO!" the father wailed as the hardened soldier set the young boy down. Standing up, she turned to the others as hardness came over her eyes.

"Let's go" she simply commanded before someone pushed her in the back. Grabbing her boltok, the man had a crazed look in his eyes, his mind broken from the loss of his only child and wife an hour before.

"Daddy will see you soon…same with you Ashley…" he whispered before placing the gun under his chin.

"NOO!" Sam cried out as she reached for the man. With a quick jerk of his finger, the man pulled the trigger. The top of his head blew out-ward in a spray of brain and shattered bone, some spraying onto Sam's face as his life-less corpse fell to the street near his dead son.

"Dammit…" Sam whispered before grabbing her weapon and re-holstering the fire-arm. Wiping the gore from her features, her eyes steeled themselves. _"Keep going…don't stop to mourn their deaths…never stop"_

The sound of a very close explosion and the raining of debris spurred the trio on past the dead and charred corpse's. Coming to a building that sat at the northbound street, the seasoned soldiers took cover before the brunette looked around the corner. It was an insane battle. On the west side of the street, the Rifle Knights had garrisoned two apartment buildings as they poured rifle fire across the roadway. On the east side the locust had done the same with a similar structure as the two groups fired and tried to kill each other. But the biggest issue was the Brumak. Somehow, it had managed to get its head stuck in a fourth structure as it struggled to free itself. Gaining a knowing smirk, she leaned back to her squad. "Who wants to capture a Brumak?"

"A way to use their own shit against them? Sounds good" Glenn replied before the three Gears ran from cover. Staying pressed along the buildings, they ignored the gunfire stitching back and forth between the structures further ahead. Arriving at the half-destroyed apartment building where the monster was stuck. Kicking the ground floor door open with a heavy kick, Sam jumped back as a wretch came flying out in a deadly leap

"SHIT!" Sam cried out as Erza opened fire on the three remaining monsters in the lobby. Bullets colliding with their bodies, the snarling creatures stood no chance against the veteran as their flesh was torn and ruined.

Reacting on instinct, Parks fired a three-round burst into the monster's torso that had come flying out of the doorway. The monsters chest exploded in a wet, slapping sound as the soldiers collected themselves.

"Disgusting creatures" Scarlet commented as the three proceeded inside. Approaching the stair-case, they used caution while moving to the second level. Finding no threats, they moved upward the next three floors toward their target. Only finding a lone sniper drone, the Gears quickly dispatched it before arriving on the sixth floor. Moving toward a door-way that had been splinted and cracked, the Gears moved into the apartment. The bodies of the tenants, an elderly couple could be seen laying in pools of blood as their twisted torsos laid in the living room.

" **ROOOOOOAAAARRRR!"**

The sound was deafening in the enclosed space as the living artillery piece struggled to free itself. The room itself was filled with rubble from the wall that had burst inward, the cause of the couple's death under the avalanche of destruction. The locust pilot and gunner groaned nearby, their heavy wounds indicating several hits of gunfire. Marching over, Sam and Erza quickly dispatched them with a heavy stomp of their boots as their skulls caved in.

"So, what's the plan?" asked the red-head as she studied the monster. It was easy to tell how it was trapped. A heavy beam had fallen across its neck, pinning it in place as the creature continued to struggle. Dust from the ceiling rained down, drifting into her hair as Sam thought of what to do.

"Parks. You get the guns and I'll take the drivers seat. Then you move that beam Scarlet. Once that's done, I'll plaster that locust building. You stay with the Knights and help them get organized before pushing onward after us…got it?" The Sergeant ordered as she climbed into the cock-pit.

"Yeah…I got it" Erza replied as she placed her hands under the beam. Grunting with exertion, the wizard warrior managed to lift it just enough for Sam to back the large locust out of the building. As soon as it left, the structure's far north wall started to crack and crumble. Diving behind the three-seat couch in the living room as the wall collapsed, the female covered her head. Opening her eyes after a moment, she realized the whole room hadn't fallen in on itself. Sitting up, she peered over the top of the ruined sofa. The far wall had fallen outward, crashing into the adjoining building as the brick and dust continued to settle. Eye's widening, she saw almost a dozen locust in the room staring at her from across the gap before one pointed with a gnarled finger.

" _Feeeemmmaallleeee"_

"SHIT!" Erza cried before ducking down as gunfire started smashing into the walls and furniture to her front. Knowing that the material wouldn't hold up against the onslaught of heavy rounds for more than a minute, she scanned her weapon inventory for the perfect tool. Smirking to herself, she brought out the missile launcher Levy and Natsu had found in the fallout universe a few weeks ago. Standing up, she leveled the launcher at the room. The speeding rounds from the locust were all around her, but she ignored it for the moment.

"SUCK ON THIS, ASSHOLES!" she yelled in fury as she fired. The sound and smell of propellant was in her nostrils, but worth it as the wall behind her charred from the discharge. Speeding from the tube, the ordinance flew across the gap in seconds before landing among a group of six drones. In a bloom of fire, speeding metal, and horrible destruction, the six were turned to bloody piles of smoking meat. Ducking down to reload as the other grubs did the same, her eyes widened as the sound of a heavy 'whoosh' filled her ears.

 **BOOOOM!**

The sound of a loud explosion mixed with screaming shrapnel reached her ears in a fever pitch as dust choked the air. Looking up, the room with the locust had been destroyed completely…like completely. There wasn't even a floor or walls anymore as the top floor of the structure had just been obliterated. In fact, the heavy debris and massive explosion was starting to collapse the locust held building as the floors below started to pancake. Looking to her left, she saw Sam give a small wave from her large steed while her and Glenn grinned like crazy people.

"Round up as many men you can Scarlet! We're taking back this city!" Sam yelled over the din of collapse nearby before stomping off with the massive creature.

Letting out a deep sigh, Erza sent the launcher away before starting to move down stairs, her rifle in her arms.

"Seriously…that woman has like half a box of screws loose…" she grumbled out as she walked down into the street. Finally noticing the dozens of bodies around her, she was satisfied to see them mostly locust as the commander in charge came up to her.

"Miss Scarlet? What are your orders?' the older man with grey hairs at the temples asked. While technically not in the same military, the man knew the Fairy Tail mage had vast amounts of experience fighting locust.

"Gather what men you can spare to fight. We're following them" she pointed to the lumbering monstrosity three blocks away as it sprayed down heavy machine gun fire.

"You heard her! Let's move!" the man shouted out as the battered men and women fanned out to retake their city.

Driving the Brumak down the next three streets toward the south, Samantha let out a sinister smile as she spotted a cluster of drones standing on top of a two-story building with several mortar tubes ready. She had caught them flat-footed as they assumed the monster was still under locust control.

"PARKS! HOSE EM' DOWN!" she roared over the loud stomping and sounds of battle.

"You got it!" yelled the male Gear as he unleashed a monstrous burst of machine gun fire. Bullets shredding through the air as the cold bit at his skin, the man grinned in satisfaction. The heavy slugs were right on target as flesh and limbs were shattered by the heavy munitions. Blood leaking from broken bodies a few seconds later, the two knew the locust were dead before moving on. Looking to her left as a column of smoke rose from a few homes, Sam spotted Mira flying through the sky. Coming closer, the whit- haired mage flew within earshot.

"What's the situation?" Mira asked as her body slightly shivered from the cold despite her magical strength.

"We finally managed to stop them I think. Now we're pushing them southward" the Sergeant relayed as Parks unleashed a rocket salvo at an elementary school teaming with locust, including some Grinders standing outside.

" _I really hope some of the kids managed to escape…the locust would have just killed them otherwise"_ the man thought as the structure half collapsed and started to burn. Several of the monsters were running around screaming as the flesh on their bodies cooked off.

Ignoring the destruction of the school, Mira nodded. "I've been rescuing peopled that have been stranded or wounded. It looks like there aren't any Reavers so I've been doing that and helping with bombardments of strong points"

"Good. Keep doing that. Rejoin us later" the woman lightly ordered as the demon nodded before flying away. Returning her attention to the road, Sam spotted a Berserker charging toward a group of stranded Rifle Knights taking cover behind some derelict vehicles. Spurring her steed faster, she arrived just in time to have the living artillery piece stomp the charging female under its massive foot. With a loud 'CRUNCH', the abomination was crippled. Using the controls to stomp again, Sam did it three more times to make sure. Looking down at the shocked men and women, she yelled in a commanding tone.

"Regroup and follow me! Let's show these fuckers what we can do!" as Glenn laid down more machine gun fire at some distant targets. Marching down the street, Sam couldn't help but emit a hateful smile as the locust started to retreat to the south.

 **Universe 200-AB**

* * *

"Jesus…this is maddening…" Knightwalker admitted as they watched Erza's double follow down a shattered street with burning and twisted corpses around her. She was joined by a few hundred men and women of the city's garrison. Many of them had bandages wrapped around small wounds, but they pushed on to keep the fight going.

"The smell…must be awful…" Gajeel mentioned as he cringed, not wanting to ever know the stench of burning flesh.

"Poor Sam…that must've been so hard to do…" Lisanna cried softly as Natsu rested a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"It's why they don't ask us to ever fight these abominations along side them…they don't want us to have the burden" Grey mentioned as he held Evergreen's hand with his own, clutching in reassurance.

"Still…the nightmares they have must be just awful…" Lucy said softly as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"We all know their story…what they have done. Their lives are filled with horror and darkness that could break people. But despite all that…they still need us… Not only to understand, but to help them with the scars of their souls…they value our friendship more than any of you could know" Makarov said softly as they watched the counter-attack get underway. Spotting the other Mira flying around the city, she had three children in her arms as she flew more people to safety. _"When…when will this madness end for them and let them have peace?"_

"I'm…going to find Dragneel and Alberona…okay?" asked Levy as she started to focus the holographic view to the sewer system. Finding the two walking side by side through brackish water, many cringed at the numerous dead rats floating past them.

"God…walking in that stuff makes my skin crawl just thinking about it" Cana said in a shiver as she drank next to her father, the man gritting his teeth. _"I know she's not 'my' Cana…but still…."_ The ace thought as he prayed for their safety.

 **Universe 137-C Port Timber Sewer System**

* * *

Walking in silence next to Natsu as the man kept the flashlight pointed in front of him, Cana tried to ignore the smell. The disgusting water was past her knees, ruining her pants for any future use as the smell soaked in. Cradling her Gnasher, she kept in step as they moved south…or at least she thought.

"Are we going the right way? All these tunnels look the same?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. We're still heading south" he replied before a familiar communications window sprang into existence, casting light against the mildew walls.

"Dragneel. I've looked ahead. Part of a building has collapsed into the sewer three junctions ahead. You and Cana will have to take a left at the next junction…there's some locust there" the short woman informed them.

"Understood…thanks for the heads up. You guys do know you don't have to keep watching this shit, right?"

"We know…but you're our friends…and we want to help any way we can" the script mage replied in a softer tone with a downcast look.

"Thanks for that Levy…for all of you" Cana replied in a quiet tone as the image soon ceased to be a few seconds later.

"Come on…those locust won't kill themselves" Natsu told his woman as the two started to march down the sewer. It only took a few minutes to start hearing the evil voices of the locust up head. Sniffing the air, Natsu's eyes widened in horrible realization. Shutting off the flashlight, he pushed Cana against the wall as the overhead light flickered in the darkness. Dust and other particles rained down on them as a nearby explosion topside indicated the battle still raging.

"What is it?" she asked in a quiet whisper as slime covered her jacket's back.

"Gas…a major line must've ruptured somewhere. One spark and this whole sewer could light up"

"What do you want to do? Should we head back?"

"No…can you cut them up with your cards from here?"

"I can…but if I can't see them it makes things difficult"

"Do it" the soldier ordered as the brunette gathered magic in her hands. Summoning a good dozen of the deadly cards, she sent them flying down the tunnel. Swinging around the corner, they flew until meeting locust flesh. Unknown to the human's, but she had just sliced the arm off a Theron Guard as it splashed into the murky sewage. Losing its dominant arm, the monster flailed about as the cards started to slice and chop in a maelstrom of death. Knowing the general area, Cana just set them to continue their attack as more howls of pain and terror reached them. Blood mixed in with the brackish liquid below as the cards sliced the final drone into three separate pieces as it tried to flee.

Barely ten seconds after she launched her attack, the screaming stopped as she leaned her palms against her knees, gasping in the vile air.

"Sorry Natsu…that magic is a lot more draining than my normal, everyday spells" she said between breaths. Feeling a supporting hand on her shoulder, the man looked down at her with a small smile.

"You did great. Now let's go see how many of these bastards you killed" he suggested as he started to walk forward. Moving around the corner, Natsu let out a low whistle as Cana rounded the corner moments later. Three Theron Guards, a Kantus Priest, and ten drones lay in pieces as their bodies floated upon the water.

"Damn Cana, that's some pretty awesome shit right there. You just wasted a dozen of these bastards. I think the two of us should have some awesome shower sex after this is done" he smirked.

"Only you would suggest that in a water-way filled with corpses…" she sighed in exasperation as her feet started to get cold. Letting out a throaty chuckle, the man waved them on as he re-lit his electric torch. Splashing through the liquid, the two continued onward in silence for a few minutes as the tunnel came to another intersection. Turning south, Cana looked at her man. _"He's such an amazing man…I know he has glaring flaws…but there's so many good things too"_ she told herself as sounds of battle echoed down from the street above.

Wrinkling her nose as they approached a small alcove, the brunette coughed roughly from the stench of rot. Looking to her right into the little space, her eyes saw the rotting body of a city worker rancid with maggots as his belly had been ripped open. Trembling slightly, she felt herself being guided away from the sight.

"Don't think about it. Just think about getting out of here away from this gas" he replied solemnly as the card mage tried not to vomit from the ghastly sight. A heavy 'thud' from the next crossway of sewer lines reverberated through the badly illuminated tunnel as the sounds of numerous bodies sloshing through the water could be heard. Raising their weapons on instinct, they knew one spark could light off everything. Marching around the corner was a large Boomer, its height easily eight feet tall as it was joined by another dozen grubs.

" _Hehehehe…BOOOM!"_ he laughed evilly as it's finger pressed down on the trigger.

"SHIT! CANA! CLOSE YOUR EYES AND MOUTH!" Natsu yelled out before tackling the card user into the vile water. Luckily, she did as she was told immediately as the two found themselves submerged. As soon as the large locust had opened fire, the spark lit off the gas in the tunnels. With a resounding 'BOOOOM' the fire washed down the sewer system, incinerating dozens of locust groups spread out as their bodies were consumed by fire.

Feeling the heat wash over them, Cana clung onto Natsu as she tried to control her fear. _"Natsu's here…he'll keep you safe…Natsu's here…"_ she kept repeating in her head for the next ten seconds before being pulled up. Gasping for air, she looked around. The locust had been incinerated, only a few still alive despite the horrendous burns they'd taken. Some of the walls were licking with dying flame before she noticed something in her hair. Pulling it free, she found half a rat carcass in her fingers. Flinging it away in disgust, Cana let out a low moan as she realized what she just swam in.

"Ohh...I'm taking you up on that shower Natsu…We're bathing for a week after this…and new clothes…I'll never be able to use these pants again" she lightly wailed at her ruined wardrobe soaked with disgusting water.

"Hey…at least it smells better than the inside of a Corpser down here" he shrugged before leading the way onward.

"Ugh…I don't even want to think about how bad that was for you" Cana replied as she walked nest to him. Swinging left where the locust appeared, they were surprised to see a grate that led outside into a spill-off tunnel.

"Finally! We can get out of this shit!" the lush cheered as the two double-timed it toward the exit. Moving past the exit, they found themselves wading through mud as the sounds of gunfire echoed nearby. It was snowing lightly as the sun was starting to set, the horizon turning a mix of pink and blues as the two climbed up the embankment. Peering over the ridge of the roadway, they found themselves on the southern outskirts of the city near the main locust force. Gunfire was thundering back and forth between the monsters and the humans, the military men and women finally able to push the abominations southward. Panning his view north, the southern part of the city was flames and destruction as inky, black smoke filled the sky. Seeing a Brumak at the front of the human line pouring machine gun fire at the grubs, he knew either Sam or Erza was in control.

The snap of bullets crossing the space over their heads, the two mages pushed their faces into the mud to avoid damage. Looking again at the source, it was coming from a bombed-out store that sat at the side of the large roadway that led south.

"Let's move!" Natsu cried out as he rose to his feet. Doing the same, the duo raced toward the store's rear wall as several locust tried to keep firing at them and the encroaching human's. Ducking instinctively from a 'crack' near her ear, Cana tried not to piss herself from the fear. Slamming into the wall that bracketed the rear doorway as Natsu did the same on the other side, she took a deep lungful of air.

"Get ready" he simply commanded before tossing a grenade through the doorway. The resulting explosion of shrapnel and fire spread through the narrow hall, hissing splinters embedding themselves into the structure. Leading the way, Natsu fired a short burst at a locust soldier trying to help its wounded comrade to its feet, the second riddled with shrapnel. Bullets punching through its throat, it fell to the floor as blood pumped out of the ragged hole. Moving past the dying threat, Natsu stopped at the hallway's opening as Cana executed the two with a smash of her shotgun's stock.

Peering around the corner, he ducked back as bullets splintered the woodwork above his head. The reeving of an approaching chainsaw echoed through the ruined store as Natsu started up his own. Waiting in the hallway, the drone sprang around the corner with its spinning blade held high. Meeting in a dance of death, the two forces tried their best to kill each other as sparks hissed and popped from the racing saw teeth. Not content with just standing there, Cana rushed up and pressed the barrel of her shotgun to the monster's stomach.

"Hope you like an all metal diet!" she chuckled at the bad joke before pulling the trigger. In an instant, the drones body blew in half, its blood and trails of intestine coating the nearby wall as the upper half tried to crawl away. Stomping it's head in with a heavy boot, Natsu grimaced at the fresh gore upon his armor.

"Quick thinking" he lightly commented before bracing himself at the doorframe again. Peeking once more, he saw four more drones behind the far counter to the right as they still sent shots their way. Past the destroyed windows, he could see some men moving up being led by Erza as she killed a wounded locust on the ground with her lancer. Blind-firing his rifle around the corner a moment later, he was rewarded with a monster's scream of pain.

Moving to the center column as a bullet smashed into his armor, the man grunted from the blow to his chest-plate as he collected himself. Firing around the corner with his boltok, the pinkette didn't expect to hit anything as the four locust tried to kill him and keep up fire on the approaching human's outside.

"Damn it Natsu! Don't rush into the open like that!" Cana roared toward her love as the shotgun bucked in her hands. The balls of shot ripped through the torso of one monster near the ruined cash register. Slamming back into cover, she grabbed and explosive card from her magical deck. Pouring the desired magic through it, she cast it toward the counter-space.

' **BOOOM!'**

The desired effect was reached as the three remaining drones were reduced to wooden flayed piles of shattered bones and spilt blood. Taking a breath, she looked out the store front at the main locust line in the southern part of the city. There were still easily a thousand of them firing, from the lowest drones to Theron Guards and Grinders. Any semblance of the old neighborhoods were gone, the raging battles over the last few days leaving few structures intact. Rubble clogged the streets and roadways, many buildings having collapsed from war and destruction. The noise of battle was deafening as the closest locust poured lancer fire into a rifle knight, blowing the man's head off before his companions took cover behind some rubble. But more were following, some just militia men and women of the city eager to enact revenge.

A large explosion in the distance mushroomed into the sky, a hint of purple energy mixed in as Mira flew above the battlefield firing blast after magical blast at clusters of the monsters.

"DIE FILTH!" Mira screamed out as she targeted a four-story office building that had half the top two floors blown out into the street below. Seeing the struggle of several knights as they tried to take the structure with many casualties. Unleashing the attack, the purple ball of magic slammed into the structure before blowing out the walls in a pressurized shockwave. Spotting a familiar red-head leading men and women to her left down below, Mira started her decent as a few cracks of gunfire whistled past her body.

This is what Natsu and Cana saw from the destroyed store as the battle reached a feverish pitch of screams and destruction. Ducking back down, the man looked at one of the women he loved more than his own life.

"Cana…It's time for our unison raid…the one we've been practicing" Natsu told her as he stayed hidden from view behind the low wall that still had broken glass for the display.

"Natsu…My 'Card Slicer' move takes a lot of my magic…I don't think I have enough…" she voiced in worry.

"Then take some of mine. Your way stronger than you were this past summer…so no more second guessing" he told her before grabbing her hand. Standing up, the brunette nodded her head at the battle-hardened man.

"You can do this…" she whispered to herself as the battlefield reached a new level of brutality. Screams from human and inhuman throats filled the air along with the smell of blood, fear, and fresh cordite as her eyes snapped open. Cana could feel it…his power. Mixing it with her own, she felt the trust…the companionship…the love from Natsu as he lent her what she needed. Reaching the point of no return, the magic pressure from the two reached its pinnacle as they stared out at the battlefield of horror and death.

" **UNISON RAID! FALLING EMBERS!"** the two cried out as countless floating embers of small sparks shot into the sky. Washing over the locust positions, the attack didn't look like much. Individually, the particles couldn't be discerned from normal ash of a campfire as they started to drift downwards. But unknown to the locust horde who completely ignored the falling sparks…they were loaded with magic. Each individual piece of glowing magic the size of a penny had the explosive power of a quarter grenade blast. Put thousands of these together…and victory is almost assured against a stationary enemy…such as the locust line in the shattered remains of Port Timber.

The first contact with one of the Boomers obliterated its head in a sight of exploding gore as the ember detonated. Within seconds, more were colliding with the horde as more and more explosions wracked the landscape. Soon, the human soldiers couldn't tell the difference between individual blasts of destruction as a wave of fire washed over the land. Monsters were screaming as they were blown apart, their flesh burning or flayed by shrapnel. Many were hit with the severed limbs of their companions before they too, were consumed by destruction.

One minute after the spell was cast, not a single locust was left alive as the brave men and women of Port Timber cheered in victory.

"We…we did it!" Cana said happily as she gasped for breath,

"Didn't doubt it for a second" Natsu grinned at her as the two made their way out of the store.

 **Universe 200-AB**

* * *

"Holy crap…Gildarts said in admiration before looking at his daughter then Natsu in turn. "Can you two do that?"

"No…but I'm gonna find out how! Isn't that right Cana?" he asked his magical girlfriend who simply smiled and nodded before taking a sip of her diet cola. Ever since she and Gildarts connected and her relationship with Natsu got underway, she had made a concerted effort to cut down on booze. While she did cut loose during parties, she was proud of herself. But seeing how hard her double had fought…the bodies…taking a swim in raw sewage…she was seriously contemplating one.

"If any of those things came here…would we be able to stop them?" Hisui asked in worry at the slaughter of these poor people

"Yes" Erza stated simply as she sat across from Natsu and Mira. "Not only do we have the portals to bring our doubles here to help, but my twin has stocked that small armory in back. I know many of you mages have qualified with those gun, so if that ever happens, I believe we can stop any monster attack" she answered the royal woman's question as the mages nodded in agreement.

"Still…they must be exhausted. I know its hard to believe, but several hours have passed since they first started this battle. I…I just hope nobody else gets hurt" Lisanna said quietly from behind the bar.

The thumping of strange machines in the sky of the other universe quieted the watchers down as two King Ravens appeared in the sky. They came from the south-west before heading toward the large grouping of soldiers…particularly a certain dragon slayer.

"When did they get King Raven's? I thought those were just in Sam's universe?" Lucy asked as the mentioned woman killed her Brumak steed with a well placed magical laser blast to its head.

"I dunno Luce" Natsu replied as he and many of the others watched the situation of their war-torn friends.

 **Universe 137-C**

* * *

Climbing out of the driver's seat while Glenn hopped down to the cracked pavement, the two Gears walked over to the rest of the squad as Mira landed near Erza. With all six of them together, they waited for the first helicopter to land in the shattered intersection of a four-way street. The area having lovely single-family homes barely a week before. Shielding their eyes from the kick-up of dust and smoke, many could see the familiar form of Juvia and Queen Hisui step down to the ground.

"AHHHH! Natsu! Juvia was so worried!" cried the rainwoman as she ran across the space and hugged her boyfriend. Returning the gesture, he let her expel her worry before the woman sniffed her nose.

"You need a bath…you smell like a sewer" Juvia pointed out as Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah…but I'm sure you're not here to scold me on hygiene" he lightly teased as the ruler of Fiore stood before hundreds of the tired men and women of the Rifle Knights. Indicating quiet, the soldiers quieted down as the two Raven's shut of their engines.

"I know your all tired…that you have fought like devils to prevent this city from falling to those bastards…well…you succeeded! You gave blood…your lives…many sacrificed themselves for the safety of our people! But now, you have a new mission. Right now, reinforcements are landing at the dock to help in the recovery effort and to maintain civil order. With the raging fires that are rampaging out of control, I ask you to work with Miss Lockser to quench these flames. Once that is done, survivors are to be taken to refugee shelters at the High Schools, churches, and the twelfth street docks. I…I know I'm asking a lot of you men and women, but people still need your help here…will you assist?"

Seeing a series of nods and voices of agreement, the beautiful queen smiled at their bravery and dedication. Turning to Juvia, she locked eyes with the busty woman in a heavy winter coat as the temperature started to drop. "Thank you for you help with this Juvia. Once this is done, your all invited to the palace…or my personal vacation home near 'Coral Bay"

"Juvia is glad to help. But now she has to make good on her promise" she replied before blowing a kiss to Natsu. Hurrying off to join the Knights, the woman had her work cut out for her as whole sections of the city burned.

"Let's go. There's more locust pushing toward Malba City and Shimmer Lake. Tuly Villiage is already a complete loss with five thousand dead" she pointed to the Raven's as she walked next to Samantha Bryne. "I don't want to take command of your squad, Sam. But you might need to split your group. Malba City has almost thirty thousand people and a sizable garrison…but they're all green troops. They could use some inspiration"

"Alright…what about the other town?" the brunette asked as she wiped blood from her cheek, the spray from some unknown enemy.

"Last I heard it's standing…but they only have a single company of old Rune Knights guarding the population...and that was a few hours ago. I gave the order to evacuate, but who knows if they have time…" The green haired beauty replied as she climbed into her personal helicopter.

Turning on the men and women under her command, Sam couldn't help but internally smirk. _"I command mages that are stronger then me, but two of them still fuck the same man I do…is that weird or what?"_

"Dragneel! Take Mira and Cana to Shimmer Lake and try to buy time for the evacuation. I'll take the rest of Echo to the city and try to stop these assholes from killing anymore people" she commanded before climbing into the Raven with Glenn and Erza. Watching as her boyfriend climbed into the other raven, Sam couldn't help but feel worry for the only man she would ever love. Quickly rising into the sky, Erza slid the side door shut to cut off the howling wind and biting cold.

"Where did you get these helicopters? As far as I know, we can't build them yet" asked the red-head as she tried to clear the saw blades of her rifle.

"They were a gift from Hoffman. He wanted the leader of Fiore to have reliable transportation. I actually have a third at the palace right now being retrofitted to be powered by lacrima fuel" she finished as they started to fly south-west over the snow-covered landscape. Looking down, she could see the fresh scars of war across the countryside as her inner thoughts raged. _"Damn these monsters…so many have died since that day and so many towns and villages are just...gone. Some queen I turned out to be…"_

"Well…probably better than horses or those magical cars your people use" Glenn added as he leaned his head against the cabin wall, his eyes tired from the fighting.

"Not going to disagree with you there Mr. Parks" the queen replied as she looked out the window to the other helicopter flying in formation.

Looking at the other Raven carrying Erza and the others, Mira breathed a small sigh of relief as she tried to regain some of her energy. For hours she had been flying around the city destroying locust strongpoints from the air or rescuing trapped civilians. She was S-class and had a sizable amount of magic left, but still…it was exhausting to fight non-stop. Resting the bloody machete on the seat beside her, she looked at Cana who was trying to rest against the scowling form of Natsu.

"Are you doing okay Natsu?" Mira asked as she studied the man before her. Blood and grime covered his armor, along with a few fresh scratches. She could smell the sewer still on him, but she didn't complain.

"Yeah…just thinking after this shit is done…we should take a vacation. Something fun for all of us" he replied to the white-haired woman as snow started to fall outside.

"That…would be nice" she said with a soft smile.

"It would be. I'm thinking someplace warm where we can hit the beach and just…relax. I'll even grill out for all you girls" he said with a hint of happiness.

"Hmphh! I don't like the fact that your getting better at cooking. How will I keep you under my thumb if you keep getting better at it?"

"Heh…you act like you control me when it's the other way around" he smirked as the light snores of Cana mixed in with the sound of spinning blades. Chuckling lightly despite the blood splatter against her clothes, Mira smirked knowingly at her man.

"I have two words for you…shopping trip"

"….Damn…" he grumbled as the small victory went to the demon. Feeling the helicopter bank slightly, it separated from its companion as it headed more westward for the next half hour. Hearing the crackling of his radio, the Corporal activated the earpiece.

" _Natsu. I want you to know that the Etherion Cannon is standing by. If you need a strike…call Ultear or Yajima. They've were apprized of the situation before I arrived"_ Hisui transmitted over the air-waves.

"Understood…all of you stay safe" he replied as the town of Shimmer Lake came into view. Sighting the burning town, Natsu's heart sank knowing that more people were dying.

" _I'm setting you three down outside the town's limits. All that smoke and fire makes it impossible anywhere else"_ the Seran pilot replied as he brought the machine into a low hover over the roadway. Nudging Cana awake, Natsu yanked the door open as the three stepped out into the biting cold. Twilight had settled in as crackling embers drifted up into the blackness of the starry sky.

"Damn…I was having a really great dream too…" the card mage complained as the Raven rose back into the sky.

"You can tell us your sexual fantasies later. Right now, we have to see if anybody is still alive" Natsu told the brunette as he walked forward with the two close by. Scowling at her boyfriend's snide comment, Cana vowed to get him back later but knew the situation was too serious for bickering. Walking in silence as the town burned before them, the trio made their way up a narrow street as the crackling flames consumed all. The high pitch whine of incoming mortars spurred the three into action.

"INCOMING!" Yelled out Natsu as he grabbed Mira and Cana, pushing them to the pavement as the high explosives detonated fifteen feet away. Feeling bits of dirt and loose rock rain down on their backs, Natsu was up in moments as his women staggered to their feet. Glancing up the street, he saw three locust mortar crews in a small cemetery of a nearby church, the steeple blown off and resting in the street. Eye's widening as the locust dropped more shells into the tubes, he started running toward a partially burning house. "Follow me! We can't stay here!" he shouted to Mira and Cana, the women not inclined to be killed by falling bombs. Kicking the door open, the burning wood shattered as they moved into the living room. The dead bodies of a family was inside, their flesh already starting to cook as gunfire came from the kitchen. Spotting two drones firing from the center island counter-top and a third behind a knocked over refrigerator, Natsu and Mira ran to the walls on either side of the doorway.

"Shit! This smoke is burning my eyes!" yelled out Mira as she powered up a magical blast in her free hand. Cana had taken cover behind the couch as a mortar bomb burst near the doorway, sending deadly splinters in all directions. Hissing as a few small shards dug into her left thigh, the brunette ignored the pain as gunfire shattered the wall behind her.

"Try to ignore it!" Natsu relayed back as he came out of cover to fire a burst at a locust soldier. The bullet's smashed into its left pectoral, flinging the monster backward as blood spurt from the wound.

"Evil Explosion!" the demoness cried out as she unleashed to magic. Flying through the air, it consumed the locust and kitchen in destruction as a blast wave of smoke and dust kicked back at the humans. Hearing the collapsing of the far wall, the mages watched as part of the home collapsed outward. Eyeing the mortar crews who were reloading once more, Mira quickly transformed before bursting through the new opening. Shooting into the sky, she raised her hands above her head as purple energy crackling with power formed. Seeing the complete destruction of the small town, Mira snarled in rage at the newest atrocity to visit her country. Aiming at the crews near the church, she also spotted several boomers and dozens of drones lying in wait on the other side of the building.

"Probably hoping to ambush us…well not today! SOUL EXTINCTION!" she yelled in fury as the magical blast raced toward the earth. The magic consumed the monsters in seconds, turning most to nothing but ash as their remains floated into the sky. The old church was blown apart, the structure reduced to kindling that spread through the area. Swooping low as several of the drones flayed about on the ground, their skin aflame and crackling. The female came in for a landing as she pulled the machete free from its scabbard.

"Monsters…all of you…" she whispered before hacking the head of one thrashing drones clean off. Proceeding with brutal efficiency, she quickly dispatched the other wounded. The crackling of gunshots coming from her left made her take cover behind the old wall of the cemetery as half a dozen snarling grubs fired from a burning building half a block away. Staying low as bullets chipped away at her safe haven, Mira tried to ignore the smell of burning bodies nearby.

Moving through the row of ruined homes with Cana, the two mages only found the butchered remains of the town's people to greet them as the flames got worse. Stopping at a burning hallway in the last house on the street, Natsu pushed Cana back as a large updraft of fire shot down the hall. Grimacing at the taste as he inhaled the flames, the dragon slayer knew what was mixed in as the woman looked at the horror in his eyes.

"Natsu…were there…?" she trailed off as crackling gunfire echoed from outside.

"Peoples remains in those flames…yeah. But nevermind that, we gotta regroups with Mira and kill as many of these ugly fucks as possible" he said in a cold tone as the two ran down the smoldering hallway. Running past a bedroom completely engulfed in an inferno, Cana could see the charred outlines of two children on the floor. Gulping heavily, she pushed it down. _"Be strong for him…he needs you to be strong"_ she kept saying to herself as the two came to the shattered bay window of the living room. Ducking down as several locust marched in the street, They could see Mira pinned down by a Grinder as the monsters continued to fire. The tracers were lighting up the night with the burning buildings, painting the darkened sky an evil red as snow continued to fall.

"Cana…you have any magic left?"

"No. I could summon some of those bikini card girls…but that's it"

Nodding in understanding, the male handed her two frag grenades. "Throw them real quick at the large group, I'll pour fire into them….my magic is pretty low too. That unison raid took almost eighty percent of it…and I really don't want to be eating any more flames from this dead town" he told her as they prepared the ambush. Grabbing the explosives, Cana didn't waste any time as she quickly threw them toward the grouping of the monsters. Clattering to the pavement, the first one landed behind the large grinder as it stopped to reload its weapon. Moments later, it exploded, flaying the gray flesh from its back as it howled in pain. The second grenade landed among a cluster of four locust, detonating almost immediately as the body parts were sent flying through the air in a burst of angry fire and blood.

"Nice toss Cana!" Dragneel complimented as the two started to open fire on the remaining three locust. The Gnasher bucking in her hands, the brunette blew a large hole through the chest of the closest drone before ducking back down and cocking the handle. The Grinder had partially recovered, the monster swinging its weapon toward them.

"Oh no you don't asshole!' the Gear said in determination as he fired a stream of bullets into the beast's exposed head. With a sickening 'pop' the cranium burst open as the brute sank to its knees in death. A purple blast crashed into the remaining two soldier's seconds later, turning their bodies to smoking ruin as Mira made her appearance.

"Good job on the Mortars MJ" Natsu complimented as he looked at the shattered town around him. Accepting the compliment, the trio could see each other covered in grime, filth, and gore from the hours of fighting.

"Natsu…this town is done. I haven't heard a single person crying for help or seen any evidence of survivors" Mira stated while running a hand through her hair in exhaustion.

"I know…but we should still try to look" he replied as the ground started to crumble beneath them.

"RUN!" The soldier yelled out as the trio started to double time it toward the center of town. Looking back, Cana could see several large limbs jut out of the earth, showering ruined pavement in every direction.

"I thought most of the big locust were killed at Woodworth! How do they still have a Corpser!?" she yelled to Natsu as they ran down the burning street toward the center of the town. Seeing the gasping cold breath float from her mouth as she ran, Cana didn't dare to look back as the heavy thumping started to chase them.

"Obviously some dug down or were missed!" Natsu shot back before using his re-equiip to bring out the fatman launcher. Knowing this would only work once, the three turned right at the next street as the center of the small city loomed into view.

" _So that's what happened to the Rune Knights and townspeople…"_ Mira told herself as her chest heaved for oxygen. The main street was a slaughter of broken bodies and shattered corpses, the entirety of the population accounted for as they moved to the center monument that dedicated the founding of Shimmer Lake.

" **ROOOOOOAAAARRRR!"**

Pumping her legs faster, Mira hurdled the small fountain wall as Natsu and Cana soon joined her. Turning around as Natsu lined up a shot with the giant arachnid, he pulled the trigger just as the horrifying creature opened its maw for another bellow. The catapult launched the lazy explosive down the street before plunging down the throat of the charging arachnid.

"DOWN!" Natsu yelled as sent the weapon away in an instant. Grabbing Mira and Cana, he shielded the women as the mini-nuke exploded within the confines of the spider creatures body. Feeling the renewed blast wave of heat wash over her, Cana could feel Natsu using his body to protect her from danger. The roar of noise soon followed as the sounds of gunfire started to pick up in her ears. Looking up form the ground, she tried to clear the smoke form her eyes as Natsu fired at some unknown target.

"Fuck! We're surrounded!" Mira screamed out as she unleashed a blast of magic at a cluster of drones hiding behind an overturned carriage. Gunfire was all around them as locust seemed to pour from every street and alleyway in the burning town as the nearby frozen lake started to actually melt from the conflagration of fire.

Pulling the communication lacrima from his belt, Natsu poured magical energy into it as he blind fired over the lip of the concrete fountain. In seconds, Ultear was in view as her eyes widened from the sound.

"I need an Etherion Strike on Shimmer Lake! I'm surrounded and there's hundreds of these bastards!" he yelled as the woman nodded.

"Right away! The queen told us of the situation. The weapon is charged and ready to fire on your order" the beautiful councilor informed the Gear.

"Fire in thirty seconds! We're bugging out through a breech!" he shouted as Cana blew the head off a charging drone, its hammerburst flying from its hands. Re-cocking the handle, she fired again as bullets slammed next to her head from the far right. Pointing on instinct, she killed another monster with a cone of speeding shot as its upper torso blew apart from the proximity.

"CANA! Type in the co-ordinates for 200-AB!" instructed Natsu as he tossed her a portal gun. Catching it with shaky hands, the adrenaline of the battle made her fingers press the wrong buttons in her panic as Mira started to fire blast after blast, not even bothering to aim anymore. Activating the portal, Natsu pointed before starting to march backwards, firing as he went. Killing a trio of locust with a long burst, he barely cared as one clutched its ruined eyes from the speeding lead. Seeing as his girlfriends hopped through, Natsu continued to lay down cover fire as a drone with a chainsaw charged forward. Gun clicking empty, Natsu decided enough was enough and ducked through the spinning breach. Jumping in after the fleeing humans, the lancer drone tried to carry on its fight. Moments later, a funnel of fire came roaring out incinerating half a dozen monsters immediately to the front as the sky started to glow. Snapping shut, the vortex disappeared as the magical strike slammed into the ruins of the former tourist town. The blast wave burned everything it touched to ash in the blink of an eye as the frozen lake immediately evaporated from the magical heat. If Natsu, Mira, and Cana had known…almost eight hundred of the locust were in the town killing the last of the inhabitants before they were all vaporized into nothing but embers for the night sky.

 **Universe 200-AB, 2:19 p.m.**

* * *

"Where the hell are they! Those three should've portaled into the hall!" Levy shouted out before pointing to Gajeel and Pantherlily. "Go check outside! Maybe they shifted the vortex to keep us safe!" the short woman commanded, her tone almost matching her insane double. Seeing her friends running to go check, she turned back to the cratered landscape that once housed almost two-thousand people. Running a hand through her hair, Levy was starting to really contemplate how her doppleganger had so many screws loose. _"If I was watching this every-time Natsu and the others fought the locust…I'd go crazy too. The videos were bad enough…but this is real time. That's a huge difference"_ the short mage thought as Hisui walked up to her. Her eyes were wide…brimming with tears at the absolute horrors she had witnessed as her voice cracked.

"H…how many people have died?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Today…I really don't know" Levy replied as she looked over at Natsu. He was almost green in the face, his eyes flickering with horror at what he saw Dragneel do just minutes before.

"Natsu!? What's wrong?" Mira asked in absolute concern as she held her boyfriends hand. Turning to look at her, his eyes were filled with anguish as the other girls listened in.

"Th…the flames he just ate in that house…dead people were in those flames!" he shouted while clutching his head. _"I completely understand now…Dragneel…he did that to make sure Cana wouldn't get burned. He sacrifices pieces of his soul…every time"_ he thought in nightmarish realization as Mira wrapped him in a hug and pulled him close, whispering into his ear.

"I'm here…we're all here. Just don't think about…don't think about" she said softly while stroking his pink locks. Juvia looked at the holographic scene where the small city once stood as Levy started to shift the view away. _"Their Natsu…has really eaten the flames of…of..of the dead? The nightmares he must endure…"_ she thought sadly to herself as Gajeel and Pantherlily came running back into the guild hall.

"We can't find them!" the dragonslayer yelled out as Levy shook her head in frustration.

"Damn…" she muttered as the princess looked on in confusion.

"Wh…what does that mean?"

Sighing heavily, Levy looked upon the woman with streaks of dried tears on her cheeks as worry clutched her own heart.

"It means…those three might be lost in the multiverse right now. They should've shown up here or near the guild. But they didn't…which means the vortex might have malfunctioned…or the coordinates were input incorrectly"

"That could've happened easily. I know I'd be scared to death with all those monsters around me firing all those guns. It's easy to assume a finger slipped in her panic" Cana said softly as she looked at Natsu, the man still coming to terms with what Draneel had to do.

"Are you going to tell Scarlet and Sam?" Laki asked as she clutched a hand over her heart. _"I know they don't talk to me much because of what happened to their version of me…which is okay. I know it would be difficult for many of them…I just wish I could do something…"_ the wood-make mage thought in silence as Levy interrupted her thoughts.

"No…that wouldn't be a good idea right now" she whispered softly as Hisui and many others gasped in shock. Levy had moved the view to Malba City…and whished she hadn't. The once peaceful metropolis of thirty thousand…known for its elegant architecture, its impressive university for higher learning, and very low crime rate…was in flames. It was even worse than Port Timber being that particular city rested on a giant slab of granite to the north. It looked like almost eighty-five to ninety percent of the entire municipality had been over run with locust as the monsters continued to attack the remaining Rifle Knights to the west. The brave men and women were doing their best to keep the monsters away from the refuge column snaking westward…but it was a losing battle as the innocent were slaughtered without mercy.

"H..how can something this awful happen…" whispered Hisui as the Raven helicopter swopped over the human's remaining foothold in the city. Coming to a low hover, the side door slid open as the remaining Gears and the Queen hopped out to lend a hand. Watching as her double fired a strange rifle that shot bursts of red light, Hisui couldn't help but admire the woman's sheer…bravery under fire.

"She's…amazing…" the princess whispered.

 **Universe 137-C 9:33 p.m.**

* * *

"Keep firing!" yelled out Hisui as she took cover behind the shattered wall that used to run around the small playground of the old neighborhood. She was at the front with the remaining Rifle Knights…and their casualties had been atrocious. What had been a fresh regiment of two thousand men and women had been shattered to less than three hundred fifty soldiers. Staying low as murderous gunfire traced back and forth, she heard a blood-curling scream from a random knight. Trying to ignore the wounded and dying, the warrior queen popped up to fire at the monsters killing her people. Firing her laser rifle, the stabs of light burned through the head of a drone as it had started to move from the ruined store across the street. Ducking back down as a fusillade of machine gun fire worked her way, the woman grit her teeth in hatred.

"YO! We can't keep this up forever you know! This shit is bad…even by my standards!" shouted Glenn from nearby as he blind-fired over the low brick wall as snow continued to lazily fall to earth. Hearing a monstrous scream, the man flung a grenade at a trio of wretches. The blast consumed them in a ball of shrapnel as their body parts smeared the dirty snow.

"He's not wrong! We need to get out of here!' shouted Erza as she fired a mulcher thirty feet to the right. "DIE!" she screamed a moment later as she mowed down a dozen locust soldiers running down the road across from the park. Brass casings clattering against the stonework, the hardened soldier snarled while tacking the machine gun back and forth until it finally ran dry.

"LASER LIGHT!" Screamed out Sam from nearby as a massive beam of destruction left her hands. Burning down the street, it incinerated countless locust before slamming into the burning shell of the city's bank tower three blocks away. The tearing and groaning of metal meant the Sergeant had claimed another building with her destructive ways as the structure toppled into the distant intersection.

While that would temporarily halt some locust, many more were still encroaching from other streets as the firing and dying resumed.

"HISUI! Call in a strike! Give us five minutes to get clear of the blast zone! I have a move that can let us survive!" Erza shouted down the line as she fired her lancer at a lumbering Boomer. Speeding lead turned its face to horror as its teeth and nose were completely destroyed, spraying blood and bone nearby as it howled in tis death throes. By some strange twist of luck, it had pulled the trigger of its weapon…just as it pointed to a group of the grub soldiers huddled inside a ruined store. The explosive round detonated inside the burning ice-cream shop, collapsing the ceiling on the half dozen locust as the human soldiers continued to fire and fight with all they had.

"Alright!" the young ruler shouted back as she took the lacrima communication stone from her pocket. Unknown to the men and women fighting, a reporter was recording the whole thing as he watched Hisui blind fire her laser rifle, killing another of the monsters in a vaporizing flash.

"ULTEAR! FIRE ON MULBA CITY IN…FIVE MINUTES! NO EXCEPTIONS!" the female roared to the councilor on the other end.

"Y..Yes your majesty!" as the stone immediately cut off.

"Alright Erza! We got five minutes to clear the blast zone!" Hisui screamed out as she opened fire on more of the monsters, the stabs of light burning through the increasing snow. Hearing a soft tinkling behind her, the woman saw a locust grenade land directly to her rear. Not even thinking, she grabbed the explosive before flinging it back the way it came. Ducking down as it exploded in mid-air, she hissed as a sharpened piece embedded itself into her right shoulder. Pulling it free as some of her blood trickled down her arm, the woman continued to fight as Sam and Glenn worked their way to her.

"We need to be ready to run fast as hell" The brunette yelled over the gunfire as a man's upper torso exploded in a fine red mist behind her, coating the armor with redness.

Watching as Erza started to summon every single magical blade in her inventory, many were in awe by the hundreds of weapons starting to materialize in mid-air above the locust positions. Pushing her magic to the limits, the red-head brought everything she could to bear as the final blade emerged from dimensional space. Standing up as a bullet pinged off her breastplate, the brave woman ignored the blow.

"GATHERING STORM! SWORD RAIN!" she screamed as the blades fell upon the locust like deadly hail. None were spared as the speeding weapons of war embedded themselves in torsos, head's or other vital body parts as monsters screamed and died. Locust blood mixing with the dirty snow as flames lit the blackened sky, Erza started to move.

"RUN! We don't have much time before they regroup!" she shouted out as the remaining soldiers finally abandoned their post to catch up with the refugee column a mile down the road. Running alongside Hisui with her fellow Gears nearby, Erza's lungs and muscles screamed as they put as much distance as they could from the soon to be destroyed city. Minutes ticking by, Sam knew time was almost up as she glanced back. Seeing the glowing yellow in the night sky, her eyes widened.

"IT'S ABOUT TO HIT! EVERYBODY DOWN!" She screamed before tackling the greenette to the snowy roadway. Hearing the warning, Erza and Glenn did the same as the remaining knights followed their example out of instinct. Seconds later the magical space cannon fired…claiming its fourth target in less then two weeks or horrible fighting. Blooming from the center of Mulba City, the wave of destruction raced through the city's streets as the last survivors of the initial locust invasion force finally died. Bodies blowing apart or turning to ash, it was mixed in with the leveling of homes, businesses, and other structures. The once beautiful university was practically ground zero, the burning structure surviving barely three seconds before the destruction consumed all. The only silver lining about the horrible act was the fact that every living human had already been evacuated…leaving over twenty-three thousand dead in their wake. It would take two whole days to figure out only six thousand two hundred fifty three people made it out alive…including the surviving military force.

Climbing off of the ruler of Fiore after the noise had finally settled down, Sam bent down to help the younger woman to her feet as they looked back as the ruins. Only the skeletal remains of a few buildings and structures remained as Hisui looked at more destruction. _"They will pay for this…oh how they will pay…"_ she clenched her fist in anger as the surviving officer in charge of the Rifle Knights walked up. Snapping off a salute, the man had a fresh scar trailing from his right lip toward the bridge of his nose, the wound still leaking red.

"Your orders your majesty?"

"Get in contact with the Oaktown garrison. Tell them to prepare food, water, and medical supplies for several thousand refugees. I don't care if he has to loot grocery stores and take over hotels for bedding…these people will get the help they need" she ordered in a harsh tone before walking toward the front of the refugee column with the remains of Echo in tow. They were covered in blood and grime, their armor sporting several new gouges and flaws as they finally reached the front. Seeing the mass of people studying her, the ruler of Fiore spoke to her people.

'I know that these past few weeks have been…atrocious. Many of you have lost family, friends…people you care about to the locust. I know that your all tired and exhausted…mentally and physically. BUT! We need to push on! Oaktown is twenty miles away to the west. They will have food, medicine, and warm beds. Asking you to walk through this freezing night as the snow continues to fall…is asking so much. However, I will be right here…walking with you to lead you all to safety" she finished before spotting a young girl with a bandage around her leg. Seeing the obvious pain the ten year old was in, Hisui immediately lent her back to the child.

"Climb on…I'll carry you" she instructed softly to the girl with raven black hair. Climbing on, the little angel clasped her hands around the leader's neck as she slowly stood up to support the extra burden.

"Let's go" she finished in finality as her blood-spattered boots started to crunch across the snow. Bleeding from the shoulder wound, the member of royalty didn't question anything as Erza, Sam, and Glenn fell into step beside her as they lead the thousands down the darkened road.

 **Universe 200-AB 3: 19 p.m.**

* * *

"That…is one strong willed leader right there" Knightwalker commented in respect. _"Not every leader would be willing to do what she did. Hell, most would sit safely in their palace while grunts did the bleeding and dying. I wouldn't be surprised if every single person there would follow her to hell and back"_ she internally told herself as the images finally faded.

"My god…how long has she been queen?" asked Hisui in a slight state of awe, fear, and disturbance. _"She'd see me as a naïve child…"_

"Barely two weeks. From what we can gather, she's already started programs to industrialize and strengthen Fiore to meet any new threats. I have a feeling she will be a leader to fear and respect" Grey voiced out.

"Is…there anything I can do to help?"

"Right now…probably not. The last thing they would need is us butting our way over there and getting in the way. If we had a massive gate in Magnolia like they do, it would be different" Laxus told the princess as the woman simply nodded in sorrow. Looking over at Levy as she fiddled with the strange device, she was taken aback as the images of herself and those armored soldiers appeared in a floating screen.

" _Levy? What is it?"_ asked Glenn, the male the closest as he marched in step with Erza.

"I thought you should all know…Natsu, Mira, and Cana escaped Shimmer Lake before the Etherion blast hit. But…they didn't show up here. We heard Dragneel instruct Cana to input our co-ordinates…but something must've happened" she finished in a sorrowful tone.

" _Thank you for letting us know Levy. We will let you know if he shows up. Don't forget he can build an I.V.D. also...and he has Cana and Mira with him to keep him out of trouble"_ Scarlet finished with a level tone.

" _Tch! That bastard will probably just take a few days off and screw those two silly before coming home in three or four days. Just wait and see"_ Sam commented as the queen spoke up.

" _Thank you for trying to support us…we know these were some…horrible things you all saw today. And for my double…you better get stronger. You never know when you might have to make tough calls that could kill or save thousands"_ she finished as Hisui nodded.

"I..I WILL!" the female shouted to the fading screen before it faded to nothing. The hall finally falling into silence, it was Natsu who stood up and started to speak.

"I'm…going to go home. Today was just too awful…and Dragneel…it boggles my mind how he hasn't snapped or been locked away. I think I'm just going to…I dunno" he finished as the women in his life stood to his side.

"We will be there for you…and for them if they ask for it. Now let's go and try to finish that out-door jacuzzi and patio. I know its not much, but it might keep our minds off of what happened today" Cana told the pinkette as Erza walked up to Knightwalker. Leaning in close, the knight whispered to the huntress. "I know all this caring stuff is beyond you for the moment, but even you have to realize how much this could affect Natsu. He basically watched himself eating flames with dead people in it. So, while you don't have to be comforting, you _will_ be there" she stressed as her boyfriend and fellow harem mates left the hall.

"Yeah…I get it Scarlet. Even I'm not a complete bitch all the time" the huntress replied before looking at Wendy. "We will continue training tomorrow…take the evening off and spend it with Carla" the former commander ordered in a moment of softness to the young woman before leaving the hall.

"A…alright…" the young dragon-slayer said softly before Laki set a hand on her shoulder.

"You can stay with me tonight if you don't want to be alone…okay?" the wood mage said softly with a hint of a smile. Not noticing the princess leave, the Fairy mages dealt with the new horrors anyway they could.

"I need to tell father about this…I need to help them somehow…anyway I can" Hisui told herself as she marched to the train station, intent on returning to the palace immediately. _"I'll have to learn more about this…'Magnolia Gate' they were talking about"_ she voiced in her head while her shoes clicked down the street.

 **March 29** **th** **11:19 a.m.**

* * *

"So…how you doing?" Knightwalker asked Natsu as she leaned against her favorite pillar in the hall while nursing a frothing mug of beer in her hand.

"I'm good! Sure, that first night I had some bad dreams, but with Lucy and Juvia sleeping next to me last night I could feel my problems just go away" he said with a big smile as he sat at the table with all his wonderful girlfriends.

"Plus, Juvia and Lucy made breakfast! I got a yummy fish!" Happy cheered out while standing on the table near his father figure.

"Tch! I still can't believe you other girls talked me into joining your stupid harem" Knightwalker grumbled as Erza gave a knowing smirk.

"I don't know why your complaining. You get a free home, plenty of strong sparring partners, and jobs to beat up and defeat bandits, dark mages, and monsters" the other red head commented before Cana butted it.

"Plus…you have to admit sex with Natsu is pretty awesome" the brunette said with a cheeky smile.

"….I'll agree with you on that one" Erza K. commented as Gildarts cried out.

"How…how did my wonderful daughter get mixed up with such behavior!" as he raised his hands to the heavens for answers.

"You didn't even know I was your daughter a year ago, you dumbass!" Cana roared before marching over and slapping the Ace of Fairy Tail upside the head. Many laughing at the plight of the father, many in the guild smiling and chuckling at the antics as Lisanna looked at the guild before sneaking a peek at Natsu.

" _Maybe….I could…I mean, I did say we were going to be married someday. I don't think the others would mind…right? But first we have to help find Dragneel and the other two"_ she thought in silence before pouring herself a glass of ice-cold water. Watching as Grey and Evergreen ate lunch together, the shorter girl couldn't help but smile before the familiar crackling filled the air. With a flash of light, the familiar forms of Natsu, Erza, and Levy appeared as they strolled into the hall. Luckily, they seemed in good spirits as none were brandishing heavy weapons or armor.

"You already found him?" Mira asked in a happy tone with a smile plastered on her face.

"No. He made it back yesterday morning from an unknown universe. This asshole had us all worried and he took a mini vacation with Mira and Cana" Levy pointed with her finger, an annoyed look on her face as her inner voice raged. _"Stupid Natsu…making me worry like that!"_

"I told you it wasn't like that. It took a few days to get the parts assembled and built to fix the portal gun" the Gear grumbled out.

"Where did you end up?" Laki asked as she sat at the bar next to Max.

Feeling a hard grip on his shoulder through his tank-top, Dragneel could feel the absolute female fury emanating from his favorite Knight. Many in the guild audibly gulped, knowing the battle hardened Erza was way more terrifying than their own.

"Go on Natsu…answer her question…." She asked darkly while keeping her voice low. Shrugging at his girlfriend's attempts to scare him, he looked at Laki with a somewhat pleasant smile.

"How about I just show you…or bring her here?" he asked before inputting co-ordinates into his portal gun and hopping through the blue vortex. In barely ten seconds he returned with a pink haired woman walking beside him, her hair in a pony tail. She was wearing blue jean shorts that hugged her shapely behind while brown boots adorned her feet. A black tube top covered her large breasts while a red vest with gold trim covered the undergarment. A scale-pattern scarf was wrapped around her neck like Natsu at the nearby table while a second Happy rested on her shoulders.

"WOW Natsumi! I didn't think we'd get to meet Dragneel's friends already!" the second exceed cheered as he rested on the woman's shoulders.

"Got that right little buddy!" the woman replied before climbing onto a table. "YO! I'm Natsumi Dragneel! I was raised by Igneel and I'm the princess of all fire dragons! I'm one of the S-class girls in my reality along with Erza, Mira, Cana, and Juvia! We are known as the 'Femme Fatales!" she cheered out while raising her fists into the air. You could almost hear the crickets in the guild before chuckling started to emanate from a certain ice mage.

"O..OH MAN! Natsu's a chick! HAHAHAHA!" Grey started laughing as he clutched his sides. The male fire dragon was still speechless as he simply gawked at the female version of himself. Seeing the busty pinkette hop of the table, she marched over to Grey before slugging him in the face.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN POPSICLE!" she roared as the man flew off the table, clutching his face in pain as Evergreen hopped up and ran to his side.

"Grey! Are you okay!?" she asked in concern before glaring at Natsumi. "Why'd you hit him like that?"

"Tch! That bastard deserved it! Do you know what he did the day after Natsu left?" she asked Evergreen as the almost visible lines or anger rose from her aura.

"What did he do?"

"Well. I was helping Mira open up the guild and getting food ready for the breakfast rush. She asked me to get some stuff from the freezer which isn't a problem. When I opened the door however…he was there in his nude form on a bed he made of ice while holding a rose in his hand. Says "My beautiful Natsumi…this freezer is full of ice…while your full of fire…lets combine our bodies to create some passionate love" she imitated before clutching her head. "STUPID GREY! Then after I beat him black and blue, he follows me through the city whispering "My wonderful Natsumi…I'll give her so many beautiful children. GAH! Creepy…stripping pervert!" she roared as the ice mage gained a greenish tint to his face.

"OH. MY. GOD! Grey acts like Juvia did! And it's toward Natsumi!" Lucy shouted out as the guild erupted in laughter at the expense of the ice mage.

"Oh…this sucks…" Grey groaned out before the crimson Gear stomped her foot for silence.

"Tell them what my boyfriend did there" Erza glared at the female dragon slayer. Shrugging under the woman's glare, Natsumi gave a smile.

"Sure! So basically, in my universe the guild has…a very poor choice in men. I beat Gajeel during the Phantom Lord war so he's a no go for a possible boyfriend while Laxus is dating Lisanna. This…left Grey as the possible best choice. Which is just nauseating" she briefly explained before sitting at the bar, draping her arms across the wooden plane behind her. "But when I saw Natsu come roaring into our hall before killing that locust monster…I was amazed. Sure, he was in a…bad mood after his Mira and Cana passed out and had left the hall to drink in silence. Well myself, Erza, Cana, Lucy, Mira, and Juvia followed him. He…told us everything...all the battles and death he's seen…the suffering and sacrifice. None of us had ever met a man like that before…and well, we wanted him for ourselves. But his Mira and Cana, they said we would have to help them get home if we wanted a chance with him"

"Wait..why do I have a feeling this is gonna be weird…" Natsu commented out of turn as Natsumi smiled at him.

"You're not wrong stud! Basically, in exchange for the parts they needed for the portal gun, we got to fuck him! I took a gamble and it worked! Teamed up with Lucy for the best night of my life. Then Mira and Erza had their turn the next morning…then Juvia and Cana…Then his prime girlfriends! Dragneel here managed to bang half the women in our guild in less than four days!" She cheered before wrapping a slender arm around her favorite man.

"How about we head out…can take Erza with us for some fun…" Natsumi whispered as the red-head blushed slightly.

"We will not be doing that…you need to be prove yourself if you plan on being in the 'sisterhood" Scarlet commented in annoyance as her cheeks continued to heat. _"Why…why does my boyfriend attract so many women without trying? At least he gave my double a night to remember…"_

"Wait…so you literally had sex with a female Natsu!" Gajeel roared in disbelief as Dragneel smirked.

"Sure did. Turns out we aren't related at all in terms of genetics. Whoever our birth parents were…completely different people. I actually have more in common genetically with…Lucy than I do with her" he replied as he nodded his head toward the pink haired female.

"Uhh…this is hurting my head. What does that actually mean?" asked Natsu as Lucy rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It means…that these two could fuck like rabbits and pop out a dozen kids without worry about genetic abnormalities!" Levy roared before punching the mentioned man in the side of the head before crashing to the floor. "Seriously Dragneel! Do you have to screw everything with long legs and big tits! How will I ever confe…" McGarden immediately halted as her face turned crimson. Giving a swift kick to his ribs, the woman stomped out of the hall grumbling about a smug, handsome salmon haired soldier.

"WOW! That other Levy sure is strong!" the visiting cat admired as he munched on a tiny fish. He was joined by the other Happy who was doing something similar on the top of the bar.

Looking at the scarred man rise back to his feet, Laki tried to figure out McGarden's odd behavior before a moment of clarity hit.

"Does your Levy…" she asked Scarlet as the woman nodded.

"Yeah. But she needs to reach it at her own pace. You all know how her life went so putting that kind of…love into someone will take time…isn't that right Natsu?" as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I know. I'm not an idiot. But I won't pressure her about it. She can take as much time as she needs" he finished before a big smile adorned his face, his genuine joy leaking through. "Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you all that there hasn't been a single report of Locust in Fiore since the final battle at Mulba City. While Queen Hisui has poured several divisions into the region to make sure…I think its safe to say we got the bastards for the immediate future" he smiled as the scar pulled at his cheek.

"Damn, that's really awesome!" Gildarts cheered out as many of the guild members cheered for the mages.

"Yeah. But hey, I have to get going. Speaking up for Erik and Sorano at their trial in…half an hour" he finished before activating his portal gun. As Erza, Natsumi, and Happy moved through the breech, Dragneel turned toward the guild.

"I want to thank you guys…for how much you've helped. You might not think you do much, but it means a lot to us…so thanks. And Levy doesn't have a portal gun so help her home when she calms down" he finished before walking through.

"Man…that guy lives a really weird life even if you take away the war" Laxus commented before smirking to Natsu.

"So…you gonna go find your own Natsumi?" the lightning mage teased as the rest of his team chuckled.

Looking up, Natsu gave a contemplating look on his face as his inner thoughts imagined the possibility.

"Hmmm…." He trailed off before the menacing aura's of several women around him caused him to slightly sweat. While he was much stronger thanks to Dragneel's training methods, he still knew better than to antagonize the women in his life as they sported a unified front to the dragon slayer. The only one who didn't care was Knightwalker who was just lightly laughing at the situation.

Feeling a female hand clasp his left shoulder, he slowly turned to a very annoyed…and very scary Juvia.

"Juvia…will be keeping a close eye on you…as will the others to make sure no harlots try to steal her love…" she whispered as the other women nodded with menace.

"Uhhh….OH CRAP! SOMEBODY LEFT A BOOK OF BABY NAMES BEHIND YOU JUVIA!" the male pointed as the rainwoman spun.

"WHAT!" she cried out as the man slipped from her grasp. Running to the hall doors, he was followed by his blue furred partner.

"HAPPY! Escape move number three!" he cried as the flying cat scooped him up and activated his max speed immediately outside.

"GET HIM!" Roared Cana as the females gave chase to the man quickly disappearing into the sky.

 **Universe 137-C January 20** **th** **Council Chambers**

* * *

Erik and Sorano were in magical restraints as they stood before the councilors for their trial. Looking around, they could See Ultear on their right while Yajima sat in the central chair. Several more councilors were there, but neither mage recognized them.

"Has anybody seen Mr. Dragneel? He was supposed to speak on our behalf…" the white haired woman asked the solemn councilors. When she received no answer, the woman hung her head in defeat. _"Three hundred thirty-four thousand dead…thousands more wounded or homeless…whole cities and towns destroyed and burnt to ash…and all because of my old guild. It makes me sick to my stomach I even knew those bastards…But if Natsu doesn't show up soon…I think odds are I'll be executed. They want a scapegoat and the two of us will fit the bill…"_ she thought sadly before a strange crackling filled the air. Stepping through was Natsu Dragneel in his military fatigues as he walked up to the podium.

"Sorry I'm late, had to drop a visitor back home in her universe" he replied before stepping up to the podium.

"It's alright. Your actually a few minutes early" Ultear replied as Yajima cleared his throat.

"While I would like to exchange more pleasantries, we are here for a trial. Now will you please tell us about the actions these two took during the disaster at Woodworth?"

"Yeah…but it will take a while" he replied before starting to retell the tale. It took several hours to tell the judges the events that transpired, but when it was done, many looked at the prisoners in a new light.

"Your telling me these two actually fought along side our queen after helping you rescue her? Then they fought the horrible locust even knowing they could face the death penalty for being part of Oracien Seis?" Yajima asked in disbelief before going into his private thoughts. _"By all accounts, they should be heralded as heroes…or at the very least free to go. But the people want somebody to blame…"_ he thought as he came to a proper sentence. He was about to start his judgement before the doors swung open. Standing there was Queen Hisui in her regal glory. A Boltok hung from a hip holster, the weapon a gift from Erza Scarlet during the long march to Oaktown. Her being armed and regarded as 'the emerald queen' meant anybody would think twice before trying anything with the woman.

"If you haven't judged them, I have an option for these two" she stated before walking up to them. Nodding in greeting, she looked at the two prisoners.

"I once heard that the only way to truly now a person is to see them fight…and I've seen you both fight. How would you like to be my bodyguards? I know people will say I'm crazy, but that doesn't matter to me" she paused as Erik voiced his opinion.

"Y…your serious? You want us to be your guards?"

"That's right. You two showed me what you can do, and I need people I can trust…that was built during that horrible battle and never will be forgotten. So, what will you do?"

Weighing his options, the poison dragon slayer knew it really was a no-brainer. He could be facing life in prison or execution. This could be a second chance for him and his friend. Looking over, he saw Dragneel nod at him and Sorano.

"Yeah..I'll do it" he replied as the busty, white haired woman gave her agreement.

"Same here. I want to do something to help the country…even if its just standing guard by you…your highness"

"It's Hisui…and here's your gate keys" she replied while the guard released the magical restraints. Rubbing her wrists and neck, Sorano smiled at her new freedom before taking her keys. Indicating for them to follow, the four left the council in shock as the leader asserted her authority. Walking out of the building, the green haired woman led the way to the train-station as the four boarded her private car. Sitting down at an expensive couch, she indicated the others to sit. Somehow, Natsu ended up between Hisui and Sorano before the Queen started to speak.

"You will be provided with rifles immediately upon returning to Crocus. Erik, your station will be outside my office during the day with a veteran of Woodworth. She lost her foot but still managed to kill dozens of the bastards during that battle…tough as nails that Nancy Winchester" she replied before seeing his questioning look. "Don't worry, she got a replacement. Best money can buy" she finished before looking at Sorano past Natsu.

"You will assist me in my office duties such as paperwork, dealing with the media, and scheduling meetings with businesses and other important individuals of this country. By summertime I want this country's military to have proper weapons and armor for dealing with national threats. We are facing an industrial revolution and I will make sure not to waste it"

"I'm…going to be your secretary?" Sorano asked in disbelief.

"Problem with that?"

'Uh..no. Just never thought I would be doing this for a job" the stun woman replied as the emerald haired woman looked at Natsu. _"He really would make a fine king…"_

"Will you be able to get some of that old technology from Hoffman? We could really use a reliable type of aircraft and military transports"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him tomorrow and see what they can help us with"

"Good. Now I already have several new factories almost completed in Crocus from last November when the alliance was first signed. One will be mainly for troop armor like the Gears for the Knights while another will build vehicles…just need the blueprints for the Jupiter Tanks" she finished before resting her head against Natsu's shoulder.

"Uh…your highness?" the man grumbled out as the other woman stared…with a slight hint of envy.

"As your queen I order you to let me rest my head here…These last few weeks have been terrifying and horrible. I just want to rest for a few hours…" the woman replied before immediately falling asleep.

"Huh…didn't really expect to be a cushion today" he mentioned before looking at the other two. "You guys got a great second chance…don't waste it" he replied before closing his eyes for his private thoughts. Barely ten minutes later, Sorano was doing the same as the man had two sleeping women leaning against him as Erik just scoffed at the luck of the other man with the countryside rolling by.

 **Universe 200-AB. Ten days later. April 8** **th** **12:05 p.m. (January 31** **st** **in 137-C sixty-seven day difference)**

* * *

The guild was in bright spirits today as the warmth of spring started to let itself be known across the countryside. The sounds of clanking glasses, laughter, and talking filled the hall as many of the mages enjoyed company with friends and family. Evergreen and Grey were at their table, sharing lunch with each other as they discussed taking a three day job together. Levy was enjoying a new book she had ordered, the girl for once not tinkering with world altering technology as Gajeel leaned against his nearby pillar, always keeping a watch over the woman as the three exceeds talked nearby with Wendy. Looking across the hall, the iron dragon slayer could see Natsu sitting next to Knightwalker and Erza, the two red-heads flanking the man as the other girls pouted in annoyance. Lisanna was sitting next to her sister, talking with her childhood friend across the table.

"Juvia thinks she should get to sit next to her beloved today" the rainwoman glared at Erza K. the huntress not caring at all about the statement.

"Like I care what you think? I felt like sitting here and that's what I'm gonna do" she shot back before Natsu interrupted.

"Come on Knightwalker…no need to be rude" the pinkette replied before Lucy looked at her boyfriend.

"So Natsu. Are you ever going to get a truck like Dragneel's? It would make getting around easier"

"Uh…maybe? But I barely know how to drive…and I don't think mine would need a machine gun in back…or armor plating…" he answered with a grin.

"Actually, I was talking with MJ four days ago. She said herself and Scarlet could help us pick out a vehicle then Dragneel can modify it. But then she told me she was investigating a new universe where Fairy Tail was an all woman's guild with no magic! She was going there with Scarlet, Sam, Bisca, McGarden, and Knightwalker" Mira finished before placing a finger under her chin in a contemplating tone. "But it's been four days? It shouldn't take that long to investigate a new universe…"

"Maybe they're just taking it easy? You know how bad January was for them…" Cana replied before looking over at Bisca and Alzack, the two talking with smiles on their faces.

"You're not wrong. Those battles were…atrocious" Erza commented as she clenched her fist. _"Would I be able to do what she does? I like to think I'm that strong…but the sheer mental anguish and trauma…"_ she thought before a familiar crackling sound filled the air. Forming in the center of the hall, the spinning blue vortex crackled with stray strands of electricity. Moments later, Bisca came stumbling out as a bottle of alcohol was gripped in her left palm. Taking a swig while dropping the portal gun, she saw all the worried looks from the members. Clutching her head as her body shook, the woman flung the bottle at the large glass mirror behind the bar in a fit of rage and anguish. With the sound of shattering glass, it broke into large shards as Kinana quickly moved to the woman.

"BIsca? What's wrong?" the soft-spoken female asked in concern. Sinking to her buttocks, the gun mage leaned her back against the central support beam in the hall. Clutching her palms to the side of her head, she just kept saying two words as the portal continued to spin nearby.

"Too much….too much…" she kept repeating as her body shook. Walking up, the barmaid was about to set her hand on the woman's shoulder before the other female looked up with horror filled eyes. They were blood shot and filled with tears as she screamed.

"TOO MUCH!" as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Seeing the portal flash, the guild saw Dragneel walk through. Immediately spotting the woman in pain, he leant down before wrapping his arms around her. Wracking sobs filled the hall as she leaned into the man's shoulder, crying as he rubbed her back.

"Let it out Bisca…I'm here…just let it out" he whispered as the woman cried.

"But N..n..Natsu! Wh…what I did there…" her words shook as her voice cracked.

"Shh…I'm proud of you. You and the others did amazing. I would've done the exact same thing as you"

"Bu…but I'm a monster!" she cried again as the salty tears ran rivulets down her cheeks.

"No…no you're not. Those others…they were the monsters. All you did was help those doubles achieve a future…for themselves and millions of others. Just think of the future generations that will be free because of what you did. I mean…that's what I think when I have to make horrible choices" the soldier told the emotionally wrecked woman as she looked him in the eyes.

"R…really?"

"Yeah…every time I had to leave people behind or to abandon a town to the locust…I always told myself this is to ensure my future children…and their children will have a safe future without any monsters. That's how I justify it…and you did the same. Do you remember how happy they were when you helped free them? The dreams they could fulfill? You helped make that possible"

"Yeah…they were crying with joy…" Bisca whispered as the male smiled at her.

"See? That right there made it worth it in my book. And…Oh man…your making me look like a big softy in front of our friends, Bisca. What will they think now?" he lightly joked as the woman finally started to calm down. Letting out the ghost of a smile, she found the emotional rollercoaster had completely sobered her mind. Feeling Natsu start to stand, he brought her to her feet before walking her over to the bar. Planting her on the seat, he set a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You want a chicken salad? That's your favorite right? With grape soda?"

"Uh…yeah…" she answered quietly as Dragneel walked behind the bar. Eyeing everyone in turn as he walked, his eyes practically screamed _"Don't ask her anything if you value your limbs"_

"W…what do you think happened?" Elfman asked Jet as the two didn't dare to approach the woman.

"I don't know…but it can't be good" as the guild just sat in silence, the only sounds coming from the kitchen. A few minutes later the man returned with the meal and drink as he set it before the green haired gun mage.

"Here. Eat up and enjoy. Let me know if you want more" he simply stated as Bisca nodded her head in silent thanks. Walking toward the center of the room, Wendy walked up in worry.

"Dragneel? W..what happened?"

"Something…really bad. One of the worst realities we've come across"

"Are you talking about the one with the all female guild? The one with no magic?" asked Cana from the left of Erza at the larger than average table.

"Yeah…it…it wasn't nice there…" he replied while running a hand through his hair.

"How bad was it?" asked Natsu, the man seeing the anger on his doubles face.

Deciding it was easier to have a little demonstration, the Gear rose his voice. "Wendy. Move to that corner with Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Bisca, and Natsu. Knightwalker, you can stand behind the bar since your double wasn't there" He pointed before pointing toward the entrance-way. 'The rest of the women stand near the door in a group. The men stand at the other end of the hall" he commanded as they did what he asked. When they were finally situated, Evergreen turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Okay! We did as you asked. Now what does this have to do with anything?" she asked shortly before the man pointed to the group containing most of the women in the guild.

"All you girls standing there? In that universe…you were all sex slaves" he practically spat out in anger.

"W..What?" the brunette asked in a stutter, trying not to believe what Dragneel just said.

"Yeah…in that universe…Jellal Fernandez built a magical blocker when he lived four hundred years ago. It sealed all the magic since women were far more likely to develop it then men. When society collapsed and rebuilt after it sealed, he took power and declared all women were nothing but whores for men to use. For four hundred years they had no rights. They couldn't own weapons, go to college, hell, they were only allowed a second- grade education to keep them docile. The little education they had basically taught them they were trash…worthless in the eyes of men there" as the women's eyes widened in absolute horror before the man continued.

"When Bisca and the others first portaled there…Mira and Erza of that universe were in a five man gang-bang….same with Cana and Laki in a different room just an hour earlier. Evergreen had been hired…for other things… If they tried to refuse…the Whore Subjugation Squad would come in, drag the offender into the street and rape her on the spot. Any man could join in for three days to…teach her a lesson in being a slut" He paused as Erza wiped tears from her eyes.

"I..Is that w…what my double endured?" she cried softly at this new horrible realization. _"I would've killed all those men! I don't care what happened after! If I ever find s universe like that I will slaughter the offenders!"_ she silently vowed as Mira cried next to her.

"Yeah…But you would've been proud of her Erza…all of you would be. As soon as my girlfriends found out the truth with Bisca and Levy…they created a spark of hope for those poor subjugated women. And that spark…became an inferno of revolution. Those women managed to organize themselves into a fighting force that first liberated Magnolia and spread to the other towns and cities like wildfire. They used knives, axes, shovels…hammers. Anything they could use as a weapon to kill the males. By day's end, they had killed thousands..no…tens of thousands of those vile pigs as they liberated more of the sex guilds and armed more of their sisters" he paused as Elfman spoke up.

"What about us? Didn't we try to help?'

"No…you all followed Captain Grey Fullbuster…who lead the Whore Subjugation Squads in Magnolia…you sold your sisters into the sex industry for one hundred thousand jewel" Hearing a low growl from the man, he locked eyes with Dragneel. "Take me there so I can kill him…nobody should ever treat his sisters like that" the Strauss sibling snarled as the remaining men had looks of pain, anger and shame washing across their features.

"Don't worry…MJ chopped his head off during the first day. In fact, all of you are dead there now…even little Romero who was gunned down by Erza" he finished as Bisca looked at her double at the bar.

"Th..that's what you've been doing the last few days? Fighting evil, raping men in a sex universe?"

"Yeah…I don't even know how many I killed. I do know I blew Gajeel's brains out as he charged me…and Levy killed Jet and Droy. But honestly…when you're in that kind of fight…your furious, you don't really care who you kill after a certain point. All I wanted to do was make them suffer for centuries of oppression against half of the human race…and we made that happen. By the time the fighting finally ended and the last holdouts surrendered…we estimated over eight hundred thousand died in the battles…most of them were men though" she finished as the guild gained a horrible new insight.

'D..did you say…eight hundred thousand?" Lucy squeaked out before Erza K. interrupted.

"Good. You made those monsters see the true power of women…and made them bow to your will. As far as I'm concerned, those bastards all deserved to die" she finished before Wendy spoke up, looking at the killer Bisca at the bar.

"W…what about my double? Did she…?" the young girl trailed off as Carla held her hand in comfort. Seeing the small smile adorn Bisca's lips, the dragon slayer was slightly confused.

"No…you five were kept safe from that evil society by Natsu there. He hid them in the mountains and taught them several subjects like math and science. But not only that! He taught them how to fight, to survive…to hold and use weapons even with a two million jewel reward on his head. They were constantly being hunted by bounty hunters for his 'betrayal' of male society. But he kept them safe…he killed dozens of men…but he kept them safe" she finished as Lucy and Juvia looked at the man in a new light.

"My...double really managed that?" the pinkette asked in wonder.

"Yeah. He is now the only man in Fairy Tail. What he taught those five…he's now teaching to all the other girls" Dragneel replied before Levy nervously butted in.

"Did….he make them…pay for his protection? With their bodies?" the short blunette asked nervously.

"No. He didn't ask anything of them…except for friendship. To be honest, many of the former…working girls are very taken by him. None of them ever met a man like that before and they adore him" the soldier finished as Levy's eyes widened. _"I know Natsu is a really great man with a heart of gold, but to keep it shining in such a horrible situation…"_ she thought before Connell got up from the bar. Walking over to a still sniffling Cana, she set a hand on the woman's shoulder. "They did what they had to survive…but when the chance came, your double fought like a banshee from hell. If any of you find a universe like the one we did…. I hope you'll be able to help them" she tried to smile despite the fresh horrors she had witnessed.

"O..of course I will. Nobody deserves to be treated like that…to be forced into sexual acts" the card mage whispered as many of the other women nodded in determination.

"Good…now I think I'm going to go home…Uh…I'll come back and pay for your bar mirror" she tried to apologize.

"Don't worry about that my child…you just try to enjoy some peace and quiet. Just remember we are here to listen if you ever need it" the old guild master tried to smile as the veteran soldier picked up the portal gun. The vortex had collapsed soon after he arrived, but he soon changed that as it re-appeared in the center of the hall. Watching Bisca walk past into the spinning blue, the dragon-slayer looked at people he considered extended family.

"I'm sorry for ruining your day, but you needed to be aware of this possible new threat. You find one like that, take care of it or let me know…. I will not allow any doubles of my girlfriends to be part…of that" he finished before a stray thought entered his mind.

"Oh yeah…they're universe eight seven seven X if you ever want to help them…just don't take any of the men here except for Natsu. They'd probably kill them on the spot" he finished before walking through the vortex. As soon as it snapped shut, Bisca sank to the floor as Natsu hurried to her side.

"Jesus…she helped start a rebellion that killed hundreds of thousands in less then four days…no wonder she was messed up" before Erza marched over and helped the woman to her feet.

"Come. We need to start thinking of what those women will need to get their lives on track. I will not stand here while versions of ourselves may still need help recovering from…those vile acts" she whispered in anger as the female population nodded. Walking out as even Knightwalker joined in the group, the knight turned to Natsu.

"I'll be back tonight with the others…why don't you take Happy on a small job?"

"If its alright…I think I'll just fish with Happy…to clear my head" the pinkette replied as he walked out with the group before turning in the direction of his home.

Clenching his fist, Grey shook in anger at what he was capable of doing. "If I had met that bastard…I would have killed him on the spot. I don't care about the consequences…anybody like that doesn't deserve to live…" the ice mage finished as the other men nodded in absolute agreement.

 **Universe 137-C one hour later…**

* * *

"Thanks for getting my mind off of that shit Natsu" replied Bisca as she stood in his garage with Happy nearby, the little cat sitting on the main worktable as several of the other women stood near the dragonslayer.

"No need to thank me. Just trying to help you out" he replied as Cana clutched his left arm, still reeling from the horrible news the others gave her and Juvia.

"That place…I don't think I would have spared any of those bastards" the brunette hissed out in anger as the pinkette looked at her. "I get what your saying Cana. But things are already looking up for them. Now…I think we should find a nice universe to vacation in. Any suggestions?"

"Some place warm and tropical" Erza said as she leaned against the Packhorse, the redhead in a blue skirt and white tank top as her nubs poked through the fabric from the slight chill in the air.

"With lots of beaches!" cheered Juvia before Levy interrupted. "Technology! Something we haven't seen before!"

"A place to get myself a sweet set of wheels!" Mira butted in as Natsumi paced back and forth before inspiration hit. "Lots of cute clothing shops!"

"An amusement park or something really fun!" Bisca said as she joined in.

"Lot's of bars so we can get drunk!" Cana said with a joyous fist clenched in determination. Looking at each other, Sam and Knightwalker almost silently communicated despite the cat the huntress had retrieved from the Fallout universe resting on her shoulder in perfect balance.

"Restaurants and delicious food" the two women said in unison as the red-head scratched the chin of her feline that was named 'Bloom' according to Happy who had talked with the girl cat in a series of meows.

"I couldn't help but hear something about…shopping in there" the male grumbled before Levy slapped him upside the head. "We're planning a vacation to relax and forget this awful month! You're a fucking Gear! So, I think you can survive a day of shopping with us!" the short woman scolded in fury as several of the harem women looked at her knowingly. _"She treats him like a boyfriend already without even realizing it"_ Mira internally smirked as Natsu guided Bisca to the I.V.D. moving away from the insane genius.

"Go ahead. Push in random numbers and see what we get" he told her reassuringly. Stepping up, she really couldn't think of anything so she just started hitting numbers randomly. Moving her fingers across the keypad, the second string of red numbers and letters glowed in a small screen. Looking from her side, Happy made out the string of numbers. Seeing 1001243-J on the readout, he helped Bisca push the button as the room was filled with the aerial view of a large city, easily hundreds of thousands…maybe even half a million. It looked to be nestled on a tropical shoreline with stunning white beaches. The roads looked well maintained while countless bars, restaurants and hotels lined the waterfront boulevards and avenues. A large stadium in the distance advertised a match between the Green Bay Packers and Miami Dolphins in three day's time.

"That almost looks like a thrashball stadium" Sam observed as Bisca worked the view over this strange city. Bypassing a large sign advertising something called 'Disney World' they moved to what looked like a large convention center in the densely packed downtown area. Reading aloud the words of a large banner, Levy was almost in awe.

"Come to the Miami Convention Center for Anime-con! Q&A with the creator of the new hit show, FAIRY TAIL! Costume Contests, video games and the latest in computers and media! Bring your whole family for an afternoon of fun!" she finished before pointing.

"Th…this is just what we need!" the blunette cheered out as Natsu grinned.

"Fuck yeah…lets go crash a Fairy Tail convention in Miami!" he said happily as the girls around him cheered for the oncoming fun.

"Damn right! And let's see what their Thrashball teams are like! I've never seen a professional game before!" Sam said with a savage grin as Knightwalker smirked beside as she vowed to try and have some fun with her best friend…and the others.

" _This…we really need this…I need this. And maybe this could be a better chance to know Natsu better? Nothing serious yet, but he has tried to help me since…"_ Bisca thought as Natsumi wrapped an arm around her waist. Lowering her voice, the female dragon-slayer whispered in her ear. "I'm so fucking him again in a fancy hotel…think you'd like to join us…?" the perverted woman trailed off as Bisca's face turned red. Nobody noticed however as they all started making plans for a well, deserved vacation.

 **And done! Phew, this mini arc of battles was rough! My god…I think I killed like 3% of Fiore in less than two weeks in the story! But the next one will be fun in the sun for our heroes! Anime conventions, beaches, football games…and some sweet sex for Dragneel from some of his fine ladies. I don't think Ill do every girl in this chapter…but definitely Natsumi…and maybe….Cana..with Juvia? That could be lots of fun. Now before you ask, the whole guild will go, but the teams will do their own thing and probably stay a week or something. So don't expect a whole group of mages just walking around. Now if you're wondering about Natsumi status, she will eventually have a room, but she still has her own universe and friends so she won't peramently live there. But she will definitely be spending time with the Alpha. As for Hisui…I'm pretty sure you can figure out who she likes. But the Queen does have her hands full at the moment. How did you like the second chance for Erik and Sorano? I think she's gonna get fucked at somepoint…but mainly just for fun. Anyway, doing a few one-shots next. The first one will be with more of UnknownLegions universes…just cause its fun. Dunno what I'll really do to be honest… But I hope everybody enjoys this chapter! Review, PM…REVIEW! I want at least fifteen reviews on this chapter!**

 **Natsumi: YES! I'm finally in the harem!**

 **Erza: Not quite yet…you can't just hop in after fucking him once**

 **Natsumi: Didn't you do that?**

 **Erza: *Blushes Heavily***

 **Mira: Don't worry! Your in!**

 **Natsumi: YAAAYYYY!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	31. Miami Vacation

**Alright! Here is chapter 31! The last three or four have been pretty…brutal so our heroes get a nice vacation! They're gonna crash an anime convention! See a packer game! Get a boatload of our worlds Media! And some of those ladies will be spending some quality time with the main hero of course! So hopefully every body enjoys this! Oh, and at the convention I'm having them just buy stuff there since that seems easier. To be honest, I haven't been to one in over a decade.**

 **And to guest reviewer John the ranger. Man, first of all. Thank you for the service you put forth in serving our country. To go out there in harms way and to risk it all…I don't know how to describe it properly. Add the fact that you, a military veteran reads this is amazing to me. So yeah, Dragneel and co will be hanging out with some vets of our armed forces. I hope I do it justice and don't come off like some damn fool. So, thank you again for all you've done!**

 **I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 31: Miami Vacation**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail March 1** **st** **8:07 a.m.**

Everybody was gathered in the hall as the mages held suitcases and other traveling items. Even Gildarts had returned from his quest in Iceberg. Hisui was standing with her two new bodyguards, a small smile on her face as she watched Natsu approach a table with several briefcases. Opening one, he revealed some strange currency as he prepared to speak as Happy stood on his shoulder.

"Everybody! This last month has…been awful. We lost Alzack while Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus lost some dear friends as well. Fiore suffered over three hundred thirty thousand dead in those battles. This doesn't even include the…disgusting events in universe eight seven seven-X" he paused as the awful reminders graced the features of many. "But now we have a chance for a great, relaxing time in Miami"

Seeing Romero raise his hand, the young man voiced a concern. "Is it safe there?"

"Yeah. While like any major city there will be some neighborhoods to stay away from, this is a tourist town. Trust me…I've been doing recon and learning about this country"

"What did you learn?" asked Natsumi with her own Happy standing nearby. She was ecstatic to go on a trip with Dragneel and his friends as evidenced by the bag she had packed.

"That this city is located in the United States of America. It's a global superpower that numbers over three hundred and twenty million people. It's comprised of fifty states and spans an entire continent. It's government is a democracy which means their leaders are elected"

"Kinda sounds like the COG back in the day" Sam mentioned as she stood with her arms crossed near Wendy and Knightwalker.

"Your right. Their military…many would make fine Gears. But I need to go over some rules and basics before we go. First of all, no weapons. This is a vacation. so we won't need to bring firearms. Plus, the people there would have issues with heavily armed people walking down the street. Second, no random fighting"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gajeel as he stood near his girlfriend and Pantherlily.

"Meaning, we can't just throw down in the middle of the street. If you were to strike me there, the law states I could actually press charges and have you receive jail time" he explained before looking at Happy. "Want to help me explain currency little buddy?"

"You bet!" the cat cheered out before swooping down and grabbing a bill marked with the number twenty on it. Holding it aloft, the mages looked at the banknote that was colored a light green.

"This is a twenty dollar bill. This one bill should be enough to pay for an average meal at most restaurants. Obviously using this at a place with lower prices will get you more" he finished before waving toward the six briefcases. "Each of these contains about fifty thousand dollars. That's about a year's worth of income for the average American. Now I've booked us a whole floor at the Plymouth Hotel on Miami Beach. It cost a pretty penny, but I think we all deserve it" he smirked as Bisca walked up to pick up a bill.

"Natsu…where did you get all this?" she asked pleasantly, hoping he didn't do anything illegal. Rubbing the back of his neck, the man looked at the greenette.

"I may have…found it in a bank…of a parallel Miami…that was in the middle of a hurricane…" he admitted as several members looked at the man who just confessed to bank robbery.

"And I helped!" Happy cheered as he held the money in his little paw.

"Damn flame brain, did you need to take that much?" Grey asked as he walked up to observe the money.

"I figured it should be enough for all of us. Now, myself and Erza will keep this in our re-equip space and hand out cash everyday"

"Wait…your giving us an allowance!?" Elfman asked in disbelief.

"Yup! Unless you want to be lugging around fifty grand in cash and risk being mugged? Besides, each person here will get a thousand for the day. Happy? If you please?"

"Aye sir!" the little cat cheered as he started to hand out the appropriate money to the mages. Soon the task was complete as the mages stood around. Seeing the remainder grabbed by several of his ladies, the male nodded as Hisui voice concern.

"Will the country be alright for a week?" she asked Natsu worriedly as the man grabbed a duffle and one of the briefcases.

"It'll be fine. Anya Stroud is a level headed woman and Delta is with her to watch over things. Frankly, they think of it as a vacation themselves" he told the queen as Levy pointed her portal gun to an empty point in the hall.

"Oh crap! What about Bloom! I can't leave her alone for a whole week!?" Knightwalker exclaimed about her feline companion back home.

"Relax. I asked Abigail to look after her along with those kid versions of Mira, Erza, and Cana. Now let's go on a vacation!" she yelled before activating the portal. With that, the members started to walk through into a new world.

 **Universe 1001243-J**

* * *

The mages of Fairy Tail stepped forth into a deserted parking lot as a blue dome of a sky rested overhead with white, puffy clouds slowly drifting through the atmosphere. The sounds and sights of a bustling city assaulted their ears as several tall buildings reached for the sky. But this was a secondary observation as Mira started to fan herself as her favorite shirt hugged her large breasts.

"Phew! That's some heat" she exclaimed as Happy fell off of Natsumi's shoulders.

"Ahh…sooo humid" he complained as the pinkette picked him up.

"Come on. The sooner we get to our rooms, the sooner we can start relaxing" Natsu indicated as he led the way with Laxus and Grey. Walking out of the parking lot, they were soon on a street bustling with people as they headed to the hotel. Walking into the lobby several minutes later, several sighed in relief at the air conditioning. Walking up to the desk, Natsu talked with the receptionist before receiving several keycards. Turning to his friends and family, he started handing them out.

"I took the liberty of booking couple suites for some of you…don't get Lucy pregnant Grey" Natsu smirked as Lucy blushed. Everybody knew the level of her relationship with Grey, but still it could be embarrassing.

"What kind of room did you get?" Cana asked as she held onto her own suitcase.

"Master Suite of course" he smirked at his girlfriend as they piled into several elevators to ride to the top floor. Stepping out, he walked to his room as the other members filtered down the hall. Opening the door, the male could see a large bed with a nearby jacuzzi that opened onto a wide balcony. A mini bar rested along the wall while a door led to a tastefully designed bathroom. A couch also rested along a wall facing the television, its fine material entice future comfort.

Letting out a low whistle, Erza looked at the room with its light tropical design. Turning to her man, she set her suitcase on the bed.

"I'm calling dibs the first night!" she smirked knowingly at what she wanted to do on this vacation.

"Noooo! Juvia must be with Natsu!" Juvia cried out as Erza sent all the money into her dimensional space for safekeeping along with Natsu.

"Juvia…there's an adjoining room" he pointed toward a door as several of the females walked through to unpack.

"Um…Natsu? Where am I staying?" Bisca asked. While she was grateful for the trip, she was nowhere near ready for sleeping in the same bed as him.

"With me" Levy told the gun mage as she headed across the hall with Hisui and Sorano. Turns out the four women had adjoining rooms as well while Erik would bunk with Max further down the corridor.

"Hard to believe I was a prisoner a few days ago…" Sorano mentioned as she sat on the bed while the queen unpacked. Levy and Bisca had already went to their room to get settled as the emerald haired woman sat on the same bed. Setting on comforting hand on Sorano's thigh, she gave a small smile.

"It's fine. You wouldn't be here if we thought you were still dark mage material. Now come on! I'm excited to see what that hunk has planned!"

Stifling a girlish giggle, the former dark mage looked at the ruler of Fiore.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"I think he would make a fine king someday. Strong. Brave, Intelligent. He would be perfect" she sighed wistfully before a cough could be heard at the door. There stood Knightwalker and Wendy, the two shaking their heads.

'I told you Knightwalker…the queen likes him too"

"Pfft! All she has is lust for a night of fucking. Now come on you two. We're heading to that convention" she instructed as Sam walked up.

"I think we should get drunk afterwards"

"Sam…it's barely noon…" Wendy wailed as the large group assembled in the hall. Standing at the forefront was Natsu with Natsumi riding on his back as he started to speak.

"Alright. We're heading to that convention where we're characters. Then tomorrow I have tickets to the Packers and Miami game. Past that…you can all do what you want" he shrugged before leading the way backdown stairs.

"I know what I'm gonna do" smirked Gildarts as he walked out of the lobby, spotting several beautiful women walking around.

"You're such a pig, dad. Now climb in" Cana instructed from the shuttle bus as the mages piled into the transport. While the driver noticed the odd hair colors, he didn't pay it much mind…especially when the man with the large scar handed him a hundred dollar tip.

"Thanks for driving us" Natsu grumbled out as he sat near the front with with Juvia and Natsumi on both sides of him…glaring daggers at each other.

"No problem. So still heading to the convention center?"

'Yeah. Looks like a lot of fun" he smiled slightly as the bus pulled out into the city's streets.

"Wow dad! Look at all the tall buildings!" Romero exclaimed from the back as he sat next to his father.

"That's right! And all the pretty women too!" he exclaimed as several of the older men ogled some girls walking along the sidewalk. Letting out an annoyed groan, the boy just continued to watch the scenery pass by. Moving along a bridge that connected to the mainland, Millianna jumped in her seat.

"Look Gajee! The beach looks so fun!" she smiled happily at her boyfriend who nodded.

"Yeah. We'll definitely soak up some rays this week" he grinned at her as several mages continued to look out the windows.

"So Erik? What do you plan on doing?" Max asked his room-mate while the bus stopped at a red-light.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I pretty much have a week off since Hisui will be near Natsu the whole time if I had to guess. Maybe take in some sights? See what this world has to offer?" he replied as the voice of Erza could be heard from up front.

"Alright ladies. Since it's pretty obvious Natsumi will be part of our sisterhood sooner or later…we should decide on sleeping arrangements. Now obviously, we can't all pile into Natsu's bed in a single night, so I think we should trade off. I obviously will go first" the woman smirked as Levy just rolled her eyes before going back to her conversation with BIsca.

"Now why is that?" Mira asked darkly, her plans for tonight already dashed by her rival.

'I called it first. But I suppose I could share…" she indicated before Knightwalker raised her hand slightly.

"Why the fuck not? I don't even think I've slept in a bed with him yet" she admitted before looking at Natsu in the front seat as Juvia sat on his lap. "Hey big guy? What do you think of that?"

"Honestly? It's easier to have you girls hammer it out. I'll only step in if you start fighting" he shrugged as Sam laughed.

"See? Your stupid school-girl conversation doesn't matter to him. Maybe I'll just swoop in and bang him when your all busy" the Sergeant smirked as the bus drew closer to their destination.

"No way! You get away with that too much already!" Cana scolded while Lucy appeared over the back of the brunette's seat.

"You know she just does that cause' she couldn't seduce Natsu…Although I guess she could pay him…being the whore she is" the blonde smirked as Grey chuckled.

"Your lucky I promised Natsu no fighting otherwise I'd rip that stupid top of yours off and let you loose in the city" the brunette smirked back as the bus came to stop. Ignoring the withering glare from the blonde, the mages started to pile off the bus.

"This place is impressive" Makarov mentioned as he studied the large structure. A large banner of Natsu was on display, advertising the convention as the mentioned mage carried Juvia on his back. Turning to Bisca and Hisui, he cocked his head. 'Let's go and see what we can see" he smiled as the scar pulled at his features. Walking forth, the group of mages walked inside to a large hall with thousands of people. Not only were several dressed like Natsu or Grey, but several women were dressed as Lucy, Erza, Mira, or Juvia. But, that was a quick glance as entirely different genres could be seen. A man in an orange Gi and spiky black hair was waving to people while another inhabitant was dressed in strange green armor with a golden face plate.

"Would you look at all of this…" Levy trailed off as she turned to her friends. 'Well! We're here! Let's spread out and have fun!" she practically shouted before dashing off with Bisca, already disappearing into the crowd.

"Well you heard her…lets have fun" Natsu replied as he walked along with his ladies along with Hisui and Sorano.

"Mind if we tag along?" Grey asked as walked side by side with his friend. Lucy was next to her precious ice mage as Natsumi glared at the black-haired man from the group.

"You better not do anything perverted toward me" she grumbled as Happy smiled

"Don't worry Natsumi! He's not too weird!" the cat said as his double chuckled at the joke.

'I'm not weird…" he grumbled as Knightwalker pointed to a booth advertising the game "Fallout' Walking up, her and Sam watched intently as a teenager played the apocalyptic game.

"Holy shit Sam…" the red head exclaimed as the brunette nodded.

"Yeah…I see it" she replied before looking back to Wendy. "Let's keep looking…" she smiled to her protege.

"Sure! I saw a booth advertising…Naruto I think? That could be cool!" she smiled while dragging the two with her. Looking back as the trio ran off, Natsu smirked before Mira poked him in the shoulder. Pointing a slender finger, the man locked on to what she saw.

"A Fairy Tail look-alike contest…" he told himself before looking at the remaining mages. "How about it Grey? Wanna win? Cause you know nobody can top the originals" Natsu smirked at his friend.

"Hell yeah" he responded as the group walked up.

"Hey. We'd like to enter" Mira told the attendant as the man looked at the people before them.

"Oh! Sure. Just put down your group name and you'll be called to the main stage. It starts in an hour so make sure your all present" the teenage girl instructed as she slid a sign-up sheet across the counter. Signing 'Team Dragneel' the scarred man nodded before walking away.

"Jeez…that looked like Mirajane and Natsu from the anime…but that's impossible…" the employee told herself as she registered the strange group. Walking along, Hisui couldn't help but to admire all the forms of entertainment as Sorano walked with her.

"They certainly do like their…"

"Anime. We're anime characters here" the busty white- haired women replied as they stopped at a stall.

"Hmmm…'Team Natza?' I think I'll buy one" Erza smiled as she quickly made the purchase of the white shirt with crimson letters.

"OH! They have team Navia too!" Juvia cheered out as she too bought a souvenir. Seeing a shirt that said 'Gralu' the couple just shook their heads before heading off on their own to have fun. Hearing the groan as more of his girls found shirts to buy, Grey smiled at his friend's misfortune. "How about it Lucy? Let's see what's here" he smiled as they wandered around. During the next hour, the mages window shopped, talked with vendors and fans of the different anime's as they wandered around the giant hall. They bought souvenirs and merchandise while taking in several different video games and news of upcoming movies. Before they knew it, an hour had passed before an announcer took the stage.

"Attention everybody! First of all, I would like to thank everybody for coming out today. Your love for these stories is what inspires many writers and artists so thank you! Now we will be starting the Fairy Tail look alike contest! I know many of you have been looking forward to this as the grand prize is a white mustang! This is the top prize so do your best! Now will…group NOS come up here?"

As Natsu watched from the front with all his girlfriends, including Bisca, Hisui, Sorano, and Levy, they almost cringed. Not only was the group overweight, but they had Erza's hair wrong.

"Man…if this is the best they can do…" Mira muttered as Levy nodded in agreement. Luckily, nobody was rude to the participants as several more groups took the stage. While some were pretty bad, some were actually pretty close with men and women of similar body builds. But it was all in good fun for most as many received applause for their costume efforts.

"Team Dragneel!" the blonde announcer said into the microphone. Hearing their que, the mages took to the stage as a news crew televised the event for those that couldn't make the convention. Many in the crowd were taken aback by the large group as the blonde man looked at them.

"Uh…you do know that your supposed to be in costume?"

"Why should I dress up when I _am_ Natsu Dragneel" he emphasized as a few in the crowd snickered at his words.

"Uh…I realize some fans like to take on their favorite personas, but you don't even have the scarf" the employee pointed out as the pinkette grumbled before turning to the crowd, his eyes glaring around the room as those watching fell silent.

"I am Natsu Dragneel! Not some cheap imitation!" he roared out while coating his body in fire. Coming to his side, his girlfriends activated their own magic as the two Happy's flew above the crowd.

'Yeah! You show em!" the cats cheered as the crowd gained a silent stupor.

"B..but..but how!? The man cried out as he studied the mages. _"Th..this is unbelievable!"_

"We're from a parallel universe…we came here for a vacation" Erza told him as she folded her arms across her bosom. Looking as two men came out from the back, she noticed they had similar features to Glenn. Walking up to the mages, the two quickly bowed before one extended his hand. Speaking in a different language, the second started to speak.

"I am Hiro Mashima. It is an honor to meet you Natsu Dragneel. I am the creator of Fairy Tail" the translator spoke before Natsu shook the extended hand.

"Yeah. Likewise" he replied before the translator spoke again as the other man spoke.

"Would you be willing to answer some questions? This is almost a dream come true for me"

Turning his head, Natsu could see the group nod before turning back to Hiro. Giving a slight smirk and nod, the man clapped his hands in joy before barking some orders to his translator. Within minutes, tables and chairs were brought out as this sensational story was broadcast over the television waves. Taking a seat in the center as Erza and Sam flanked him, the audience was silent as all the other members of Fairy Tail showed up. Even Glenn and Sue took a seat despite the looks of recognition for a different form of media with walking corpses.

"Mr. Mashima is wondering how you got here?"

"I invented interdimensional travel. We've been traveling the multiverse. I have met dozens of different versions of myself" Levy explained to the man who nodded a minute later before speaking again.

"He doesn't mean to be rude, but he is curious about the scars you two display" he indicated to Natsu and Levy.

"Tell him we got them in the war" Natsu replied coldly, throwing several fans for a loop since their favorite dragon slayer is always so happy.

'Uh…what war?" asked a man in the crowd as he raised his hand.

"The locust horde…we fight them" Lucy told the man as several reeled from shock.

"But that's impossible! The locust are fictional from the world of Sera" another person said out loud as Sam shot to her feet.

"Well I can tell you their fucking real. I'm Seran and these things have killed billions of my people!" she shouted out before a woman pointed from the front. Her fury caused many to regain their silence before the fan shouted.

"OHMYGOSH! Your Samantha Bryne! I knew I recognized you! You're in the game!"

"What game?'

"You know…Gears of War!" the female gushed before running onto the stage and pressing a game case into the woman's hands. Looking down, Sam could see an image of herself along with Delta on the cover along with several monstrous locust.

"No way…" she admitted before looking at the woman. "You know…this isn't entertainment for me? I lived through some really nasty shit. I have fought at the Seige of Jacincto and killed the riftworm along with the rest of my squad"

"You did?" she asked softly as she studied one of her favorite female characters in all of media. _"It's really her…everything is the same! The only thing missing is the small bandage for her cheek and the accent"_

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it" as she waved the security personnel away.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I…I was just so excited to meet you…I always loved playing your character in the games"

Tapping her finger against the table, Sam came to a swift conclusion. "One picture…and I'll sign your game if you want?"

"REALLY! YES!" the fan cheered out as she whipped out her phone and a marker. A quick flash and signature later it was done as the woman skipped down the steps…which were quickly cordoned off.

"Um…how about some questions from the crowd then? If you don't mind, Hiro?" asked Erza as she studied the man. _"hard to believe he created us here"_

Seeing the nod of the magna artist, Natsu pointed toward a random man that raised his hand.

"Uh yeah. My name is Daniel. So…do you ever get tired of the war?"

"Yeah…yeah we do. And trust me…you don't want to know the details" Natsu replied as he pointed toward another person in the crowd.

"Yeah…Silent S. Here. So, what's your favorite thing to do in your spare time?"

Rubbing his finger and thumb along his chin, the soldier pondered that for a moment. "Hmmm…Fishing with Happy is always fun. I also like to work on machines or my guns. I also like to cook breakfast for my girlfriends" he smiled.

"Who are your girlfriends? I don't recall ever giving Natsu a girlfriend in the current show?" the translator asked for Hiro as Natsu scoffed.

"Different reality, remember? If you want a stupid Natsu that has motion sickness and no women in his life, go to a different universe. I on the other hand have a harem. But I guess they can stand up?" he asked as Cana sighed. Standing up with Juvia and the others, the six primes couldn't help but to see Natsumi joining them.

"Love rival…" Juvia uttered as the female dragon slayer smirked at her small victory.

"AHHH! What about Jellal! Don't you even care for him! Your supposed to date him!?" cried an overweight fan with a messy T-shirt.

"Why the hell would I date that murdering, raping bastard!? And even if I was stupid enough too…he's dead anyway. The only man I'll ever want is Natsu" the knight smiled at the soldier before planting a kiss on his lips.

"NOOOOO! You need to break up with him and get Jellal!" the fat man cried out as Erza snarled. Jumping down into the crowd, she stomped toward the man in fury as the people cleared away. Grabbing the man by the collar, she pulled him close as his greasy skin gleaned with sweat. "I killed Jellal you stupid fucking bastard. He murdered Sho and brainwashed Wally while Simon was killed by Fukaro. He stabbed Natsu through the chest and planned on raping me before sacrificing me…and that's just in my universe. I've killed him…over fifty times now across the multiverse. I. Hate. Jellal with a burning passion" she finished before pushing the man away, his unsteady feet causing him to fall as fear crept up his face.

"I'm done talking with you" she hissed out before walking back to the stage as the fan ran away, crying the whole way.

"Damn…I think he was ready to piss himself" Knightwalker chuckled as Erza re-took her seat.

"Too bad…It probably would've been an improvement of his stench" she smiled to her double before another man raised his hand. Pointing to him, Lucy gave the go ahead.

"So… with Natsu having…a harem including Juvia. Is Grey seeing anybody? I'm kind of a Grey fullbuster fan…"

"Hear that flame-stick…I have fans too" Grey teased before looking at the man. "Yeah. I'm dating Lucy. Been together over a year now" the man smiled as he looked at his blonde girlfriend.

"You better not embarrass me in front of all these people…" she muttered with a smile, secretly loving the attention as a woman raised her hand.

"Yes… This is for Levy. Are you interested in Gajeel?"

Looking at each other, the script mage and dragonslayer locked eyes for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Me with this rustbucket!? No way!" she exclaimed as Gajeel held his side laughing. Catching his breath a minute later, he answered the woman in the crowd.

"I'm dating Millianna. Even if I was single, Levy is way too crazy for my tastes…uh no offense" he quickly apologized to the insane woman. Pointing to another woman in the crowd, Evergreen hoped to answer some questions.

"Are you with Elfman?"

"You bet! Sure, he can be a muscle bound idiot sometimes…but he's my idiot" she smiled before planting a kiss on his cheek. Seeing a few smiles in the crowd, Laxus pointed toward another fan.

"Um..this is for miss Hisui. Does anybody in Fiore catch your eye?"

"Of course. Natsu Dragneel will make a fine king one day. I think it would be wonderful to have a family with him…OH CRAP! I said that out loud!" she roared as Natsumi and Juvia glared at the busty queen.

"Hey Juvia…she's the true rival being a ruler of a country…" the pinkette uttered as Juvia shook her boyfriend.

"DID YOU KNOW OF THIS!" the rainwoman panicked as the twin Happy's landed on the table.

"Looks like your gonna die from women Natsu!" the Happy duo giggled as the crowd laughed from the antics.

"Eh…I'd be cool with that" he shrugged as Erza and Mira calmed down the other women. Seeing another man raise his hand, Natsu pointed to him.

"Yeah. So I was wondering which of these women you plan on marrying first?"

"Oh man…way to put me on the spot…" Natsu grumbled as most of the girls looked at him with the exception of Sam and Knightwalker. Looking at all the females studying him, he knew he had to take the plunge.

"I guess…Sam would be first?" he pondered as the mentioned woman's eyes grew wide before she shot to her feet.

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY! I'm not going to be some…some…blushing bride!" She roared as the man chuckled.

"NOOOO! How could you betray Juvia!" the woman wailed as the man turned to Hiro. Extending his hand, he spoke.

"It was nice meeting you even if we didn't talk much. Hope you can give your artistic Natsu a girl or two at the end of your anime. Erza and Mira seem the best choice…or Juvia and Cana" he pondered as he shook hands. Waving to the crowd, the mages walked off the stage as they filtered out into the aisles.

Walking down one of the pathways with his squad and several of his girlfriends, the dragon slayer cleared a path toward a large screen that had what looked like a video console hooked up. Walking up to the group of four men, they turned as Echo locked eyes with the men. Each group instantly knew that these were warriors…soldiers as Natsu extended his hand.

'Corporal Natsu Dragneel of Echo Squad…you guys have the look. Like you've seen some shit"

Taking the hand, the first man shook it as he started to speak. "Names John. Was in the U.S Army Rangers. We were about to start Horde on Gears…you up for it?"

"A chance to kill grubs without bullets flying…hell yeah" Glenn smirked as the four Gears took some controllers while the four other soldiers did the same. As the match started, the dimensional visitors had a little difficulty with the controls…but quickly learned as they soon caught up in the killing of the video game enemies.

"I heard what you said up there…you really fight these things?" asked John as a crowd formed behind them.

"Yeah…don't like talking about it…too many dead friends" Natsu replied as he used Baird's avatar to chainsaw a locust. Not surprisingly, Sam used her own self in the game to unleash hell upon the horde, quickly climbing to first place.

Nodding in understanding, the retired Ranger knew about fallen comrades as the match continued to play out. As the minutes passed, the crowd could see these strange visitors decimate wave after wave of the locust in the simulation of a shopping mall. Before anybody knew it, an hour had passed. They were on the fiftieth wave as the rangers and Gears fought the video game battle, simulated bullets flying. Fighting the brumak on screen, Erza smirked.

"You know…I've ridden one of those with my boyfriend at Halvo Bay"

"No shit?" asked one of the american's

"No shit. Damn freezing there that day" she shuddered before using Anya's form to blind fire at the monster. Within minutes it was defeated as the match came to an end.

"That was fun ranger" Natsu smirked as he held out his hand once more.

"Like-wise Gear. Enjoy your vacation" John replied before shaking hands. A minute later they were gone, drifting into the crowd as the four gave knowing smiles.

'Yo Dragneel! We should totally buy one of these" Knightwalker pointed out nearby as she indicated an Xbox one and sixty-inch television.

"Damn right! Have you seen the computers they have here? I…NEED ONE!" Levy indicated as she gave a steady glare.

"If Levy gets a computer, then Juvia does as well! She is very interested in this…SIMS game…" the woman pointed to a computer game about…life. Sighing heavily, he brought out a briefcase from his magical domain, the act caught on several cameras as he opened it for his girlfriends.

"Yo Natsu! I'm buying a big screen and blu-rays for me and Lucy's place…and I want you to set it up" Grey smirked as he pulled one of the favor cards from his pocket.

'Fine" the man relented as Lisanna started buying media from this fun world.

"Grey has the right idea. I think I want a media room in my basement" Laxus smirked as he handed an identical card to the dragonslayer.

"You guys are being dicks" he scowled as his friends and family cleared out his whole briefcase.

"Gah! There was lots of money in there!" he roared out as Bisca set a comforting hand on his shoulder. She had taken the last of it, the total easily a few grand as the man sent the empty case away. "It's fine Natsu…look how happy everybody is right now" she smiled softly as the scarred man nodded before returning the smile…despite the scar always pulling at his face.

"WOOO! I'm buying so many video games!" Wendy cheered out as she held a grand before running off with Knightwalker, Sam, and Carla to make her purchases. Walking up to a media stall, Bisca eyed up several movies on blue-ray.

"Hmmm….X-men? Deadpool? What are theses about?" she asked the clerk as Natsu stood nearby with Hisui, Juvia, Sorano, the two Happy's, and Natsumi. All the others had wandered off, enjoying themselves as they spent Natsu's hard stolen money.

"Oh! These are based on the Marvel comics by Stan Lee. They're amazing movies. You have Iron man, Thor, Dr. Strange, The X- men trilogy. We even have all the Star Wars movies" the pretty blonde teenager of seventeen gushed as she looked at Natsu, blushing slightly. _"WOW! IT'S REALLY HIM! AND BISCA WITH JUVIA! AND HISUI WITH SORANO! Not sure about the pink haired woman…."_

"Well Bisca? Feel like spoiling yourself? Natsu asked as the woman nodded.

"I'll take a copy of everything along with a blu-ray player" she told the cashier who's eyes slightly widened.

"Of course! And…um…Do you think I can get all your autographs?" She smiled sweetly while holding up a Fairy Tail poster.

"Don't see why not?" Natsumi replied as Bisca paid. Signing their names, including Happy, the mages gave the girl something to remember them by as Natsu started to put all the purchases into his dimensional space.

"Wow…that's so cool" the clerk admitted as the group waved goodbye.

"Alright Juv. What do you want?" Natsu asked the busty beauty as she ran up to a desktop computer. Levy was nearby talking with a clerk about a serious workstation with three screens for use.

'This one! And some of these games!" the blunette cheered out as the twin cats looked at it in awe.

"Wow…this looks cool!" the exceeds cheered out as Natsu picked up some of the games for sale.

" _Hmmm…Civilization six? The Sim's? Cities Skylines? Whatever. If she wants them, she gets them"_ he shrugged as Levy tried to haggle…then threaten the other clerk before Natsumi calmed her down.

'I guess I'll take all of this…" He mentioned before spotting a couple of tablets. "Hey, what are those?" the male pointed.

"Those are the latest tablets. They're great for organizing a busy schedule and remembering appointments or other important things"

"Alright. Add those too" he told the clerk before buying the items. Sending them away, the man silently thanked himself for learning how to use re-equip.

"Thank you Natsu!" Juvia cheered before planting a kiss on his lips. Smiling back, he returned the affection before walking with his small group.

"Damn she's lucky…" Hisui grumbled from a few feet behind as Sorano giggled. "I know what you mean. Even if you two didn't get me off the hook…I have to admit he is a superior male" the busty white haired woman in shorts and a blue T-shirt commented as they walked among the crowds.

"Are you really sure we need a T.V. this big? I'm perfectly happy with this other one" Lucy pointed out as Grey huffed in indignation.

"But you saw the one Sam and her crazy team was picking out! You know that will be in his living room!"

'I don't care if he bought a damn wall screen that took up half his house! He's taken the time to bring us all here for fun. Now…we will buy this forty-inch television and be happy with that…or I won't have sex with you for a month"

"Y..you woudn't!" The ice mage stuttered as the blonde smirked at him. _"Damn…I really want to tie him in television sizes…But Lucy is sooo hot…dammit"_ the man concluded as the battle was lost.

"Alright…but he's still setting it up!"

"That's perfectly fine" Lucy smiled as she made the purchase before making her boyfriend wheel the large boxed item toward a distant Mira.

" _Ugh…I should learn re-equip…"_ he thought while walking up to a positively glowing Mira.

"Guess what Lucy! I won the car for the contest!" the stunning beauty cheered out as a man handed her the keys.

"Well it was for people who looked like the characters from Fairy Tail…didn't expect the real ones to show up…" the judge admitted as Hiro stood nearby with his translator. Speaking in Japanese, the Asian man pointed to the vehicle.

"He asks if you'll be able to use that in your home universe?"

"Oh yeah. Natsu will be able to install a fuel cell or something" Mira smiled at the man as several members walked up to join her.

"Some sweet wheels you got there Mira" Sue commented as she studied the car as Glenn looked inside before letting out a low whistle.

"Sera used to have cars like this. Hope you have fun with it" he waved before heading back into the crowd with Sue.

"So…spot anything you like?" The Gear asked his girlfriend as they passed numerous stalls and areas advertising new video games or upcoming animes.

"Meh…I'm just happy to walk around with you" she smiled as the two lovers continued to stroll around. Finding another large stage crowded with people, the two pushed their way forth. It was advertising 'The Walking Dead' as an exact duplicate of Glenn asked some questions with a man in his mid-forties.

"Steven Yuen! How has it been working along side Jeffery Dean Morgan in the show?" asked a woman as Glenn and Sue made their way to the front.

"It's been great. I was actually going to get killed off in the season premiere last week, but Kirkman said that was too predictable for the comics…" he trailed off as he spotted his exact double at the front of the crowd. "Hey Jeff…you seeing that guy right there?" Steven pointed out as the actor who played Negan nodded.

'Oh yeah…I see him. Hey! Come up here for a second" Jeff instructed as Glenn and Sue shrugged. Walking up to the stage, many in the crowd gasped as the two identical men of Asian descent looked at each other.

"Wha…" Yuen started as his double smirked.

"Yeah…I'm you from the Seran universe. Names Glenn Parks and this is Sue Bright, my girlfriend" the man smirked before extending his hand in greeting. The two actors quickly shook it before extra chairs were brought up, letting the couple sit.

"Oh yeah…word has spread fast about you guys" Jeffery mentioned before a fan raised a hand. Pointing to the person, the young woman spoke. "I heard you fight monsters on your homeworld and any reality is possible. I'm wondering…does this show exist out there?"

"It does. Levy has marked it as hazard extreme universe. It's not a place you go for vacation. Like Steven here..he's really Glenn there fighting the living dead with Rick Grimes, Carl, and Daryl. Any universe you can imagine…is probably out there" Parks finished as another fan raised his hand. Pointing, Sue was planning on answering this one.

"If you can go there, would you stop Negan from killing Abraham of Rick's group?"

"I guess we would if the timeline got to that point. My sweetie would probably use 'Trish' to instill law and order" Sue mentioned as Steven looked at the woman in confusion.

"Trish?"

"Named after my dead sister. It's a baseball bat covered in barb wire. I bash people's heads in that are a threat to myself, Sue, or anybody I care about"

"Uh…does it look like this?" Jeff asked as he brought out a prop of 'Lucille'

"Oh yeah…" Parks smirked as another person raised their hand.

"So…you've actually killed with that?'

"I have…but I'm not some psycho. I only use it on people that deserve it…like murders, rapists, and child molesters"

"But what about the police? Shouldn't you just arrest them instead?" asked another fan.

"Why would the police do that? The law in Earthland states that anybody caught raping, murdering, conducting slavery, or cannibalism is subject to execution on the spot. If they surrender…yeah we'll take them in…but they never do" Sue finished before smiling at the crowd. "Please understand. Things are…rougher where we come from. This right here" she emphasized with a wave "Is fun for us. So how about you ask your actors some questions and we'll get to learn what an awesome actor my boyfriends double can be. Plus…Jeffery over here looks like he'd be a badass" she smirked as they hung out with the two cast members of the hit television show for the next few hours.

"Oh! I can't wait to try this Fallout game!" Wendy cheered as she sat on top of a large pile of media she had purchased.

"All the fun without the risk" Sam smirked as Carla just shook her head. "Honestly Wendy. Where will you find the time to play all of these?" _"Fallout Three, New Vegas, and Fallout four, Call of Duty, Gears of War One and Two, The Witcher, Dead Rising one through four…that's just to name a few…"_

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'm tempted to play some of these myself" Knightwalker finished before spotting her target. Pushing the flatbed cart faster, she almost collided with Erza.

"Hey! I need you to store all of this stuff!"

"God…I'm just a pack mule to you all aren't I?" As Erza stood there with her arms crossed underneath her bust as her grey tanktop restrained the large orbs of flesh.

"You know damn well I would carry this shit If I could…but..I can't" Knightwalker admitted as Wendy and Sam snickered slightly.

"Oh look! She finally admits Erza is better than her!' Sam teased as the huntress glared back at her friend.

"No she's not! We're exactly the same! I just happen to be a better lover toward Natsu…when I feel like it" Erza K. shot out as Sam and Wendy continued to laugh.

"Banging him in the shower once doesn't make it true, you know?" Erza replied as she cocked a hip as several people stopped to watch the newest media sensation. Waving them away with her hands and steady glare, they got the message as Knightwalker stomped up to her twin.

"I bet I'm better at it!"

"All that lime ice-cream has frozen your brain! I'm the superior Erza when it comes to intimacy in the bedroom!' she practically shouted before blushing slightly. Lowering her voice, she locked eyes with her rival at the moment. "You would lose in such an endeavour"

"Hey Wendy. I bet those two both end up screwing Dragneel" the brunette smirked as the younger girl groaned.

"Come on Saaamm…I don't need to hear that…." The fourteen year old pouted before turning her attention back to her other trainer.

'I think there is only one way to settle this. We both have sex with him and see who's the better Erza" Knightwalker told Erza as the two glared at each other.

"Fine. It's not my first threesome anyway" the knight smirked as her rival's eyes momentarily dilated before calming. "I'm game if you are"

"Good. Now I'll take all that stuff off of your hands and you can buy me snacks" Erza said knowingly as she stored all the items before walking away to the concession stands.

"Ugh…you were right Sam…" Wendy lowered her head as Carla patted her arm in comfort. Looking up, she saw the three women already ordering food as she looked to Carla.

"You know Carla…sometimes I really hate my dragon hearing…"

"I can only imagine. At least your confidence is higher" the white cat told the girl as they walked past Romero and Macao, the young man spoiling himself on comics.

Sitting in her new car, Mira wondered how she would even get it out of her before Levy walked up with Cana. The two were pushing several large boxes on one of those carts.

"Seriously Levy! Did you need all this?" The brunette asked as they stopped near the vehicle.

"Damn right I do!" she exclaimed excitedly before looking to Mira. "Hey. Pop the trunk and we can portal this whole thing home" the short woman indicated as the beauty did as asked. With a soft 'click' the trunk came open as Cana and Levy man-handled the items into the storage space. Seeing it was secure, Levy hopped in the passenger as Cana climbed in the back.

"Don't look at me. I've never been in a car that traveled between realities before" the lush admitted as a crowd gathered, wondering what they were about to do as the engine roared to life.

"Whatever. I'll set us outside the garage and you can coast it in once I get out" Levy instructed as she input the correct commands. Pointing through the windshield, the stream of dimensional particles coalesced before forming a swirling vortex. Shooting through, the three women disappeared as Natsu just shook his head.

"Does she…just not care about displaying that?" asked Daniel, the man standing nearby.

"Eh…Levy is…complicated" the Gear admitted before walking away to enjoy the convention for the next several hours.

 **At the hotel that night.**

After a large meal at one of the local restaurants, Erza and Natsu were busy transferring everybody's purchases to his garage back home. It had taken a good hour even with the help of several of the other men. But now the task was done as Natsu enjoyed the cascading water of the jacuzzi with Erza and Knightwalker. They were currently watching the national news as pictures of them were splashed across the screen.

" _This completely rewrites our fundamental knowledge of the universe as the living versions of characters from the show 'Fairy Tail' appeared at the convention today. Not only this, but several displayed actual magic in view of hundreds of people. These…'alternates' for lack of a better word also confess to fighting the 'locust horde' from the best selling Gears of War franchise. What do you think of this Karen? Do you think they could be a threat to the United States?" the anchor asked his co-host._

" _I don't think so Derek. As far as witnesses report, there was only one small incident when a woman named 'Erza Scarlet' got angry with a man who told her to break up with her boyfriend. After that, these travelers from a different reality…had fun. They played games with several of our military personnel, bought media and computers. One even won a car before three of them disappeared into a spinning vortex at a later time" the blonde woman finished as she showed an image of Mira, Cana, and Levy driving into the breech._

Clicking off the television, the male sighed as Knightwalker nudged him with her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. This was expected anyway. There's no way we could keep a low profile even if you hadn't turned yourself into a torch on stage"

"I guess…I just hope everybody can still have a fun time" he muttered as Erza leaned her head against his shoulder as water cascaded around her lithe form.

"It'll be fine. Plus…you need to concentrate on what's about to happen" she said with a sultry voice as she danced her fingers down his torso.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he smirked as Knightwalker cupped his face and turned his attention toward her on his right. Kissing him with passion, she broke away as Erza whispered in his ear.

"Your getting a double treat of red-heads tonight…" she told him before standing up. Unclasping her top, her twin did the same as Natsu sat on the edge of the little whirlpool. Eyeing the large, supple pairs of breasts, he pulled the huntress close as he kissed her passionately before doing the same to Erza. Working his way back to the other female, he started to kiss and suckle on her pointy tips as she let out a soft moan. Deciding to go for the main prize right away, Erza sank lower as Natsu knew what she wanted. Disappearing in a flash, his semi-erect member was before her face as the water bubbled around her.

"Oh yeah…that's what I want" she said softly before fishing the cock into her mouth. Starting the blowjob, Erza internally smiled as she felt it grow in her mouth to rigid readiness. Moving her head back and forth, she started to suck in a steady rhythm.

Looking down as she gasped from the attention her breasts were receiving, Knightwalker let out another throaty moan as her lover teased her sensitive nipples. Observing her twin sucking on the large shaft of meat, she smirked.

"I knew you would look like a slut with that in your mouth" she lightly teased before sinking to her knees in the jacuzzi.

"Then what are you doing down here?'" Erza asked as she released the member momentarily.

"Showing you how it's done" the woman from Edolas said confidently before taking the shaft for herself. Running her tongue along the length to the tip, she took the head in her mouth before starting to swirl her tongue. Hearing a manly groan of pleasure from Natsu, she smirked before Erza butted her way in.

"You obviously are unskilled in this. I'll teach you" she lightly scolded with smugness before stuffing the meat stick back into her mouth. Not wanting to be outdone by her smug rival, Knightwalker started to kiss and lick the nine inch monster as her partner sucked the head in earnest.

"God…your such a cock sucking slut Scarlet. The real prize are those two large balls" the red-head with the high ponytail told her sexual rival before dipping herself lower. Bringing one of the testicles into her mouth, the woman started to suck and lick the sac as the bubbling water rushed around her.

"Oh fuck..you two.. that feels amazing…" Natsu admitted before looking down at the heavenly sight. Both women had ruddy hints of red to their cheeks as Erza sank lower to join Walker.

"You call me a cock sucker when you have balls in your mouth you dirty slut?" Erza scolded before taking the left orb into her mouth. Sucking and teasing, both women didn't let up from their task as they enjoyed the sexual endeavour. Letting one out momentarily, the huntress looked up at her man.

'You like me being a bigger slut than Erza?" she smirked before going back to sucking her favorite testicle.

"Oh yeah…" he trailed off as the other woman gained a stern glare. Running her tongue up the shaft as her twin did the same, both women met at the top before kissing each other with the head in the middle. Flicking their tongues against each other's, they teased the cock head as their male let out another groan. For the next ten minutes, these two pleasured Natsu with their warm mouths and tongues before Knightwalker finally climbed out of the jacuzzi. Walking over to the foot of the bed, she quickly dropped her remaining bikini bottoms before bending over the mattress.

'Come on you example of male perfection. Let's show red over there why I'm the superior Erza" she winked seductively while wiggling her shapely behind. Smirking at what she wanted, Natsu was standing behind her in moments as he lined up with her waiting passage. Feeling him plunging in as her breasts rested against the bedding, the female let out a loud moan.

"Fuck…that thing makes me feel like a dirty whore…" she said over her shoulder as the man started to pump into her, his hands grabbing her waist for leverage. Gasping with each hard thrust, she stared at the headboard as the dragon slayer hammered her pussy. Feeling the bed sink slightly, she was soon face to face with a smirking Scarlet.

"You know what's great about this?" as the two red-heads lips were inches apart.

"W..what?' Knightwalker gasped out between thrusts as she tried to raise her head despite the pleasures wracking her body.

"You just became my slutty bitch" Erza smirked before fulling kissing her double. Tongues meeting in battle, the huntress was soon overpowered as she was dominated. Breaking away as a few thin strands of saliva passed between them, Scarlet positioned herself with her legs spread right before the woman being fucked by nine inches of meat.

"Well…you say you're a better whore than me…so now you can prove it" Erza smirked as she presented her glistening core. _"This isn't weird right? I mean, we are two completely different people…Eh, I'm pretty much a slut in the bedroom with Natsu anyway"_ she internally shrugged.

"Ugh..I…I…" Knightwalker tried to concentrate as Natsu leaned over her, his male voice filling the room.

"Go ahead…prove how slutty you can be to me…" he challenged her. Knowing she had no options if she didn't want to appear weak, the huntress took the challenge. Extending her tongue, she started to lick the pink folds of skin as she dived into the heavenly space between Erza's thighs.

"Oh god..that feels good…" she moaned out while rubbing her breasts. Teasing her nipples, she found herself getting more turned on as she watched Knightwalker eating her pussy and being fucked from behind. Natsu was hammering into her, his grunts echoing across the walls as the female shuddered from the attention. Feeling a tingle run up her body as her twin hit a sensitive spot around her clit, Erza let out a low moan.

"Now who's the dirty slut?" the huntress asked a few minutes later before diving back between the woman's legs. Licking the pink folds of skin, she internally smirked at the power she held over Scarlet.

"God…I am! And I really want that hard cock!" she cried out as Natsu smirked at her over the writhing form of Knightwalker as he pounded her.

"What do you want?"

"Your nine-inch monster! I want you to pound me with it!" she begged as the man finally pulled out of his huntress. Moving out of the way as Natsu climbed onto the bed, he lined up with the legs spread in a wide 'V' before sliding in her gaping passage.

"OH FUCK YES!" she cried out as the huntress started to kiss and caress her twin's nipples. Placing his palms on her inner thighs, Natsu started to bore into the busty knight as the other woman teased and kissed her generous globes of flesh. Trailing kisses up her body after spending a few minutes on her perky nipples, Knightwalker smirked down at the bossy mage.

"My my…how the tables have turned…" she trailed off before kissing the woman with passion. Each hard thrust was boring into her womanhood as she took the full length, the meat pulsating against her walls. Moaning in heavenly bliss at the pounding her pussy was getting and the lustrous kisses, she was gasping for breath each time before Knightwalker whispered in her ear.

"Now who's the slutty bitch…." She smirked before swinging her hips over Scarlets face. Lowering her wet snatch, the busty friend of Sam soon found her core being washed by a pink tongue as Erza delved in. Moaning loudly as the other woman flicked her tongue around her opening, Knightwalker grabbed Erza's legs before pulling them toward her, spreading the legs wider.

"Go ahead…Fuck her like the cock worshipper she is" she lightly commanded.

"Heh…She does crave it a lot…" Natsu admitted before redoubling his efforts. Burying his full length inside her, he fucked the knight with gusto as the sounds of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room.

"You like taking that hard dick?" he asked before his hunter grabbed him for a kiss, her restraints on Erza's legs forgotten.

Hearing the question as she pulled her tongue free from the pink opening above her face, Erza knew what her man wanted to hear.

"I love it! I can never get enough of your hard cock!" she moaned. _"He fills me up so completely…"_ she thought as the male continued to pump in and out of her. Pushing her fingers into the pinkness above her, Scarlet devised a plan to assert her victory. Using two feminine appendages, she used her soft tongue in unison as she started to drive Knightwalker over the edge.

"Oh..oh…OH FUCK!" the huntress cried as she orgasmed, her fluids leaking onto her double's face. Panting slightly from the action, she rolled off the two as she laid next to her companion, her chest heaving and glistening with sweat.

"That was a dirty trick Scarlet….you knew exactly where to target" she commented before starting to rub her opening. Despite her just cumming, it was still hot to watch herself getting fucked.

"I guess..I…w…win our…slu..slutty contest" the other woman smirked as she gasped between each hard thrust. Minutes later as her legs and core muscles tightened, her own orgasm spilling out as the ecstasy raced up her body.

"OH FUCK! I just came!" she cried out as Natsu pulled out, knowing his girls have never bested him in the bedroom. _"No matter their strength or determination…they always submit to my power…"_ he smirked as he started to stroke his member.

"Well ladies? I think you should assume the position" he instructed as Knightwalker tried to resist longer that Erza who promptly climbed off the bed to her knees.

"Now why would I do that?" she smiled knowingly as the male rushed toward her. Pulling her into a kiss, Natsu knew the woman would soon fail.

"Because…I'm the Alpha…and you love power…You know you can't hold out forever" he smirked knowingly as Erza started to suck his cock once more from her position of submission. 'Now say your my whore….then beg for my seed" he instructed as Knightwalker rubbed her thighs together. She was trying to resist…she really was. But ever since she became interested in finding a man…she knew she wanted one that was stronger…that could dominate. _"Damn… his power and bravery in battle rile me up…I could see myself loving this male specimen with scars...not that I'd admit that…but even Sam eventually fell to his perfection"_

She barely lasted ten seconds before sinking to her knees next to Erza who was busy sucking the man's balls once more as she moaned in delight.

"I'm your whore and I want you cum on my face" she begged as her twin released the sac from her attention.

'I'm your ball sucking slut and I want your white essence all over me" the knight also begged before bringing her face next to the other red-head. Sticking their tongues out, they looked up with their chocolate eyes as the man started to stroke.

"You're my what?' he teased as stoked above their faces.

"We're your little cum sluts and we really need it" Knightwalker begged as the man started to grunt, her will to resist Natsu shattered. With one final groan, he shot his seed onto both of their angelic faces. Splashing across their chins, lips, tongues and cheeks, the large amount of cum even landed in their hair as the cock continued to pump seed. In ten seconds it ended as the two women found themselves with several strands across their features. Looking at each other, the two laughed before starting to clean each other up with their flashing tongues. Swallowing the last of the seed, the two looked up at Natsu.

"So…which one of us is sluttier?" Erza asked with a smile.

"I'd say you are Erza since Knightwalker still resisted…" he smirked before laying down on the bed. "But don't worry…I'm sure we can teach her some lessons" he chuckled knowingly as the two women climbed into bed with him, each taking a side as their large breasts rested into his flanks. Resting her head against his shoulder, Knightwalker gave a small smile as she looked at her two lovers.

"I may not put much stock into this love crap…but this was damn fun even if Erza won our little contest…we should add a third woman next time"

"Now that…that would be fun" Erza agreed before resting her head against her love. Doing the same a minute later, the three soon fell to sleep as slumber took them all as the lights automatically dimmed.

 **The next day… 8:03 a.m.**

Bisca made the mistake of walking into Natsu's room without knocking, assuming the man would be up by now as she opened the door. Walking in, the sunlight streamed in as she noticed the rumpled forms on the bed. Getting closer, she could see the nude forms of the three as she blushed heavily. Eyeing the large member between his legs, the woman turned crimson as one of the red-heads stirred.

"If you wanted to join in last night…you could've asked" the woman on the left clipped out.

" _Ah…Knightwalker then…"_ Bisca concluded as she spied several white chunks in both women's red locks. Turning away, she waved off the invitation.

"Ah..no…that's okay. I just wanted to see if your all awake. We do have that football game to get to at noon" she replied as the three roused out of bed. Walking around the woman, Knightwalker stood in front of Bisca with her nude form on display as the blushing woman tried to avoid staring.

"You can look you know? I'm just naked" the huntress told the gunslinger.

"That's not it…you have…some white stuff in your hair…" the cowgirl admitted before rushing toward the door. Rushing out into the hall, she breathed heavily as her face blushed.

"Something wrong, Bisca?" asked Evergreen as she stood there with Elfman, Grey, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Freed and Laxus.

" _No..of course not! I just saw Natsu's 'thing' and both Erza's with dried semen in their hair!"_

"Uh…just waking up Natsu and the others" she awkwardly laughed.

"They were all naked…weren't they?" Laxus asked. Nodding her head in silent agreement, the group chuckled.

'Don't worry too much about it. We've all seen him nude at one point or another. He's almost as bad as Grey used to be. Now come on. We're heading down for breakfast" Lisanna mentioned as Happy hopped on her shoulders.

"Can I get some pancakes!? Or fish pancakes? Mmmmm…fish…" the little cat slightly drooled as they headed toward the elevator. The ride down was short as the group headed toward the main dining hall. As expected, it was still a little early for most people…but not for the other Gears of Echo squad.

"Yo Glenn! Sue! Anything good on the menu?" Laxus asked as he sat at a table nearby the mentioned man and his girlfriend.

"Oh man. I ordered a platter of bacon with scrambled eggs and hashbrowns" the soldier smirked as Sue smiled at the new arrivals.

'Honestly. He eats so much bacon I'm surprised he doesn't turn into a giant slice" the prism mage teased as the waiter brought their food.

"Awe…c'mon Sue. I eat healthy too. You make sure of that" the man admitted as she pecked him on the cheek.

"That's right. I have to have my favorite man staying in good health to kill all those grubs" Sue stated as Elfman placed an order for himself and Evergreen.

"So Glenn. Did you meet your double at that 'Walking Dead' stage yesterday?" Freed asked as he sat with his team.

"You mean Steven Yuen? Yeah, I met him. Really nice guy. Kinda weird though. I mean, we look and sound exactly alike, but even our names are different. Still, it was really cool that he's part of a hit show"

"I'll say. The entertainment they have in this country is mind boggling to be honest" Lisanna admitted before looking at Happy. "Did you find anything nice yesterday?"

"Yup! I found a Happy plushie! And one of Carla! I'm gonna keep them in my room!" the little cat cheered out as more mages wandered into the large dining hall. Seeing the depressed look of Juvia and Natsumi, they already knew something was up as Sam was close behind with Cana, Mira and Wendy. The two Exceeds of Carla and Happy were close behind as they followed their own dragon slayers.

"Honestly you two. It's just sex. He just happened to get taken by both Erza's last night" Sam shrugged before taking a table with the other four women.

"But Juvia wanted to be loved!" the rainwoman cried out as Natsumi nodded with her own Happy.

"That's right! I'm the princess of the fire dragons! I should get first dibs at least!" The busty pinkette said loudly as Sam looked to Cana and Mira.

"Hey…are you two jealous about this?" She asked as Wendy just picked up a menu and tried to ignore the conversation.

"I'm sure I'll survive" Mira answered as she copied Wendy and studied the menu.

"Those two are just being overdramatic. I know he loves me and I love him…good enough for me" Cana answered Sam with a shrug as more of the guild filtered in. Natsu and the two Erza's were among the last to join as they walked In with Hisui, Sorano, and Levy, the shorter woman having a scowl on her face.

"Something wrong Levy?" asked Lucy as the short woman grumbled. Pointing to Gajeel and Millianna who finally arrived, the blunette uttered annoyed words.

"Those two…were banging til' two a.m. …I could hear everything…" she muttered as Bisca nodded.

"I heard them too. Then I just figured I'd down a few shots to help me fall asleep. It actually worked" the gunmage admitted as everybody dug into their respective meals over the next hour.

Finishing her meal, Sorano looked to the queen as the green haired ruler looked at the dragonslayer fondly. He was sitting with all his girlfriends at the next table, the seating only having room for eight. Hearing a soft sigh from her new boss, the body guard knew what was plaguing Hisui. Tilting her head toward a nearby hallway, Hisui took the hint as she followed the busty woman with snow white hair. When they were out of range of the Corporal's hearing, Sorano turned to look at the woman she was starting to consider a friend.

"Honestly Hisui. If you like him that much you should just ask him out" the woman instructed as she rested her left hand on her hip.

"Trust me. I would love to, but the country comes first. The whole Woodworth region has been devastated by the locust invasion. Most towns and cities there are shattered wrecks. The only one still functioning somewhat is Port Timber. Then there are all the refugees to clothe and feed. Not to mention all the new factories and plans for our infrastructure. Then I have to get every single knight in the military equipped with the new armor and rifles which will take months. And of course…the threat from Bosco. I can't afford to let Fiore waiver in the face of all these threats. I almost didn't take this vacation to be honest" The queen admitted with a shrug as she leaned against the hallway wall.

"What changed your mind?"

"Natsu did. He said even rulers need a break now and then…especially with such a rough first month in charge. Next thing I know, Anya Stroud and Delta are in my office to watch over things" Hisui finished as Sorano set a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds with this, but you should try. Maybe not here and now, but in the approaching future" she lightly smiled as Hisui did the same. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, they turned to see Gildarts.

"Hey, the bus is here to take us to that stadium. Don't wanna miss out" he finished before walking away toward his daughter.

 **10:45 a.m. The Stadium.**

"WOW NATSU! This place is huge! I bet I could store all the fish in the world in here!" Happy cheered out as the group gave their tickets and passed through the metal detectors. While many people pointed out the group from recognition on the news yesterday, most left them alone as they wandered the concourse. Smiling at his little friend, Natsu was in great spirits today.

"I bet you could Happy. But then you'd have to eat them all before they spoiled"

"Then I would! They would all be so yummy!" The exceed cheered as he drooled slightly.

"And I'll help!" the other Happy chimed in as he rested on Natsumi's shoulders. Smiling before a loud beep was heard behind them, Natsu turned to see Cana having issues with security.

"Ma'am. Please empty all metallic objects and put them in the tray. Then walk through again" the officer instructed the card mage.

"I'm sorry…I can't" she replied before Natsu walked up to control the issue.

"If you refuse to comply I'll have you escorted from the stadium grounds" the female officer instructed as the brunette didn't know what to do.

"Officer. She lost that leg below the knee last summer…there's lots of metal in there" the pinkette told the thirty year old officer as the woman with a badge waved a metallic wand over Cana's leg. Seeing as it only beeped at the mentioned area, she nodded and waved Cana through.

"Sorry miss…just doing my job"

"It's fine" Cana replied as the officer turned to the next man in line. He had raven black hair while a cat standing on its two hind legs was next to him. A girl with cat ears stood behind the male as his metal studded skin glistened in the sun.

" _Great…this guy looks like a walking scrap heap…."_ Officer Stillwell thought to herself as she continued her job. Ten minutes later the entirety of the guild was in the concourse with still an hour to spare. The entirety of the stadium was filled with thousands of people sporting jerseys from their favorite teams.

"Holy shit…this must've been what the old thrashball stadiums were like before E-day…" Glenn admitted as he walked next to his girlfriend.

"Got that right Parks. I bet Cole would have a blast here" The sergeant admitted as the group stopped near the gift shop.

"How about it kiddo? Want a souvenir?" Sam asked Wendy with a cocked thumb.

"You bet!" the younger woman cheered as the duo walked inside. Looking at them go, Natsu lightly chuckled before a microphone was thrust in his face.

"Melissa Day of Miami 5 news. You're the living anime characters from the convention yesterday correct? The one's that claim to be from a parallel universe?"

"Yeah"

"What do you think of Miami so far? And what are you and your friends doing here?" the pretty blonde asked as a camera man stood behind her.

"It's really nice. We've been having a fun time. And we came here to watch the game obviously" Natsumi stated matter of factly as she took a place next to Natsu, vying for position as Juvia flanked his other side. Seeing as she had a great shot of the whole group, the reporter continued to ask some questions.

"I see. So, is it true you can use magic? Many people in the government are worried about that" the well-endowed woman asked.

"Juvia can use her water magic perfectly" the blunette stated as she formed an orb of water above her hands. Moving slightly forward, the interviewer gently poked the magical orb as her fingers sank in before her whole hand followed.

"It's real…" she uttered softly as she pulled her now wet hand free. Shaking her head to compose herself, she put on her dazzling smile and went back to the scarred man in the center.

" _My goodness he's handsome. I've always admired a strong man. I would love to get a 'private' interview with him…."_ She quickly thought in a flash of lust and want. "So. Mr. Natsu Dragneel? Who are you going to root for in this football match-up between the Packers and the Dolphins?"

"Well, I can honestly say I don't know much about either team, but what I've heard about the Packers is good. Think I'll root for them" he smiled as Wendy came out of the gift shop with a cheesehead hat on her head. Sam was wearing one as well, completely at ease around her little 'sister' as she handed a third one to Knigtwalker.

"Here you go Knightwalker! Now we can all cheer together!"

"My god…your too happy for your own good…it's almost sickening. What's wrong with you today?" The redhead smirked as she tried on the hat. To be honest, she was in a great mood since last night…so she could endure some silliness for today. The reporter ended up asking a few more questions with some of the others, but time was getting close to the start of the game. Being pleasant, many members waved goodbye as they went to get snacks and concessions.

"I don't want you having a private meeting with her Natsu…she was practically undressing you on the spot" Natsumi declared as Juvia nodded with Mira on her other side.

"Juvia hates to agree with her love rival, but she is right. That woman wanted to do unsavory things with you my beloved!" as the mages got in line. Feeling a hand on his right shoulder, Natsu could see a very threatening Mira despite the smile.

"It's okay…he knows that if he partook in that woman, our boyfriend would have to take us shopping in Crocus…individually…" the beauty threatened.

"Alright! I get it!" he lightly shot back in annoyance as Gajeel chuckled.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Tch…they discovered my one and only weakness to controlling me…Shopping…" he muttered darkly.

"THAT'S YOUR WEAKNESS!?" Gildarts shouted in disbelief as the men all started to laugh at the dragonslayer and his aversion to shopping trips with women.

"Are you laughing at our precious Natsu?" Natsumi, Juvia, and Mira uttered in unison as their eyes betrayed pain and suffering for anybody to tease their man.

"Uh…no…of course not…" Grey mentioned as he lightly averted his gaze before Lucy whispered in his ear. "Since you think it's so funny…your taking me to every store I want to see tomorrow…" the busty blonde threatened as the ice mange simply nodded in defeat.

" _Hmmm…what to get? Some Highlife beer seems good. Brats and cheese curds? That seems right for me_ " Natsu told himself as he walked up to the counter. Asking what his ladies wanted along with Hisui, Sorano, and Bisca, the man placed his massive order before slapping down the required money.

"Hey! What about me? I'm letting you date my daughter after all" Gildarts complained as Cana scoffed.

"Pay for yourself, you drama queen" she scolded before walking away with her boyfriend and food.

"Damn…that's cold" Erik tried to comfort the man before placing his own order. Kinana was walking away with a large soda and several hot dogs as she tried to catch up with Natsu and the others.

" _I know all his girlfriends are really strong and brave…but I'd still like to spend some time with him…even if it's just as friends. He never ogles my body like the perverts in the hall. He just sees…me"_ the busty girl with purple haired smiled to herself as she found a seat near the male directly behind him.

"Your right Sam…Cole would absolutely love this" Erza commented as she sat in the row before her fire mage, enjoying a cold beer and some pizza slices.

"Damn right he would" the brunette smirked as a voice echoed over the loudspeakers.

" _It is a beautiful, eighty degree day in sunny Miami today folks. This should make for a great game between the Green Bay Packers and Miami Dolphins on this fine October day. But first, our national anthem"_

"Stand up everybody" Natsu instructed as the members copied the people around them. While they didn't know the words for this country's words of honor, they did know enough that men bled and died for this country they were visiting as they did their best to show respect. A minute later it was done as the fans sat down to enjoy the game. Miami won the coin toss and started with the ball as the first play began. Bursting down the field, the men in blue met green and gold in a clash of athletecism as the defenders tried to reach the quarterback. A short pass gained them four yards before the player was tackled.

" _Miami has the ball at the twenty six yard line…second down. There's the snap…AND MATTHEWS BROKE THROUGH! TANNEHILL IS SACKED AT THE NINETEEN! WHAT A GREAT PLAY!"_ the announcer shouted over the speakers as thousands of packer fans cheered. Standing up, Bisca cheered at the play as a smile graced her face. Looking a few seats down to Natsu, she could see him smiling too. _"This is great…we all needed this"_ she thought as the next play started. The Dolphins made little headway, only regaining six of the yards before they kicked the football away. The receiving team had an excellent starting position at the thirty-five as the mages watched intently.

" _Rodgers is taking the field with the offensive team….and there's the snap! He's fallen back into the pocket…and Richard Rodgers caught it! He's going…and brought down after sixteen yards at the fifty one yard line! Great first play for the green and gold!"_

"What a fantastic sport…" Hisui told herself as the packers steamrolled down the field. They were already at the thirty seven in three plays, their offensive quarterback efficiently launching the ball at the open receivers. Taking a swig of her soft drink, the queen decided then and there that Fiore will have such a sport in the future.

"Are you having fun, Natsu?" Kinana asked as the man turned to look at her.

"Hell yeah. Are you?" he graveled out in his masculine voice. With a quick nod of her head and a soft smile, the shy girl agreed.

"This is lots of fun! Thanks for this vacation Natsu"

"No problem" he smiled to her before going back to watching the game.

" _Rodgers has fallen back into the pocket at the thirteen yard line…and a quick hand-off to Ty Montgomery has him gunning for the endzone…and TOUCHDOWN! WHAT A GREAT OPENING DRIVE FOR THE GREEN BAY PACKERS!"_ The announcer cheered as the crowd went into an uproar. Standing up and cheering, Cana and Levy shot to their feet.

"YEAH! That was awesome!" the two women cheered along with their friends before sitting down after the successful field goal.

"Ah! This is so cool!" Wendy smiled between Knightwalker and Sam, her cheesehead hat resting on her blue haired head.

"Damn right it is. It's a great test of strength, speed, stamina, and skill" the huntress admired at the home team started to make headway down the field.

"I wonder how I would stack up against them…?" Grey pondered from his seat as Gajeel chuckled.

"They'd cream you. Those are all professionals and you've played a few games in the park. I wouldn't be surprised if you broke something" the dragonslayer teased as Laxus and Lisanna chuckled nearby. Grey was scowling, but a quick glare from Lucy silenced any protests as the Dolphins managed to score three points with a field goal. The game hammered back and forth for the next two hours as the players engaged in the battle of sports. However, it was apparent the Packers would win after scoring on an interception. The current score was Packers thirty three while the Dolphins were at seventeen with less then two minutes to go. The home team had the ball and was trying to score, but their defense had been hammered to dust over during the game.

"I have to admit…that Arron Rodgers can throw that ball" Erza admired as she remembered the fifty yard pass to Jordy Nelson in the third quarter that resulted in a third touchdown.

"Got that right" Mira agreed.

" _And it looks like the Miami offense has finally run out of steam. That last play pretty much ended the game folks as the Packers take over with forty seconds to go"_ the announcer said to the masses. His prediction proved true as Rodgers kneeled the ball to run out the clock. Soon it was over as the crowd cheered for their respective players. As they filtered out of the stadium over the next half our, the mages had smiles on their faces at the happy memories.

"DAMN THAT WAS AWESOME!' Sam cheered as she walked with her two favorite companions.

"Not gonna disagree! That was really fun" Natsumi agreed as the duo of Happy's carried little flags with the Green Bay symbol.

"I'm so glad we did this! Now you can all get the two of us fish!" Happy-F cheered out as Bisca giggled.

"I think time by the hotel pool would be fun? Or maybe touring the city?" Hisui suggested as she tried to get closer to Natsu, but failed due to the Juvia and Mira defense. While many of the guild boarded a bus to return to the hotel, Natsu, Grey and their respective women decided to walk down the street toward the center of the city as the sunny day bore down on them.

"Hey yeah Hisui! It's still the afternoon! Plenty of time for…SHOPPING!" Natsumi cheered out as Natsu gulped heavily.

"SHIT! GREY! RUN!" Natsu yelled as he started to run down the street with the ice mage in tow as the many females glared at the fleeing men.

"DUDE! Why are we running!" Grey asked as he fled with his friend down the street.

"Shopping Grey…shopping! I can face down Brumaks and other horrors…but that…" the dragon slayer shivered as he ran down the street before ducking into a fast food joint with the ice mage. Catching their breath, the two smirked at their assumed victory before a tapping could be heard on the glass window. Slowly turning their heads, they saw all the women staring at them with smirks on their faces. Knowing the jig was up, the two men slunk out in defeat.

"Sorry stud. But if I have to suffer through this…then so do you" Sam smirked as Natsumi smiled.

"Plus, I could track you two the whole way…Now come on" she smiled as the females formed a ring around the two men. While Lucy latched onto Grey, Juvia and Natsumi each grabbed an arm of Natsu as they walked toward the shopping district. Groaning at the first clothing store, the women dragged the two unfortunate men inside the building.

"Now you two wait there while we go and try some things on" Mira smiled as she moved with Erza, Lucy and the others to the clothing racks. Sighing in defeat, Natsu put his palms in his hands as he sat on a bench with Grey.

"Natsu…we have to get out of here…" Grey whispered as even Sam seemed to enjoy it with Knightwalker…for about five minutes.

"Gah…I've reached my limit" Sam complained as she sat on the same bench with her guildmates. She had completely abandoned Knightwalker with the other girls who decided the huntress needed a new wardrobe.

"It's barely been five minutes Sam. Wont Wendy need help?' Happy asked as he sat near his father. Looking at the blunette as she picked out some clothes with Hisui and Sorano, the brunette shuddered.

"I'm good" she replied before leaning close to her boyfriend. "Hey Natsu…you still have a portal gun right? We can escape and get pizza somewhere" the woman tempted the male who nodded. Brining the object out of storage, the trio saw hope in their eyes before it was dashed. Happy had swooped in and grabbed it before flying to Levy.

"You were right Levy! He was going to try and escape!" the little cat cheered as the shorter woman handed him three fish.

"I know. Your services are appreciated. Here's your fish" the woman smirked as the store employees looked at the strange creature. To be honest, they had no idea how to deal with a flying, talking cat.

"Thanks Levy!" Happy cheered before plopping himself on a counter near the manager.

"Traitor…" the Gear hissed out as the women smirked at the foiled plan.

"Now Natsu…you weren't planning on leaving all of us here…were you?" Cana asked sweetly as she came out of a changing room with a cute top.

"You know damn well I was. Same with Grey" _"Might as well bring him down with me…"_

'Thanks a lot asshole!" the ice mage shot back as Lucy approached.

"But Grey…don't I look cute in this?" the blonde asked as she spun around in a purple skirt. And like every boyfriend the world over, Grey knew there was only one response.

"O..Of course! Your stunning" he smiled.

"Good. Then you can buy it for me" she smirked before going back to shopping.

"What about me Natsu! Doesn't Juvia look cute?" the rainwoman asked as she wore a purple skirt with a white shirt that proclaimed love of Miami. Natsu could see the purple bra through the fabric that hugged her large assets as he studied the woman. He wanted to sulk. He wanted to run out of this torturous store and run down the street…but knew he couldn't. _"Come on…you can be nice and let them enjoy themselves…plus look how happy they all are…"_ he reasoned before trying to put on his best smile despite his natural scowl he seemed to carry.

'You look great Juv. I really mean that" he told her as the woman squealed in delight.

"What about me?" Natsumi asked while Mira stood next to her. They were wearing respective summer dresses that matched their hair that showed decent cleavage and ran toward mid-calf.

"You both look stunning" he smiled when he saw their faces brighten as Sam just huffed in annoyance. While she had given up on shopping, she decided to at least stick near her lover…you know…for moral support. This is the hell Natsu, Sam, and Grey endured for the next two hours as the women tried on practically the whole store. Poor Knightwalker tried to escape several times, but was thwarted by Erza and the others as they made her try on dozens of outfits.

"Why can't I escape from you crazy bitches?" the huntress asked as Sorano pressed a tube top into her arms.

"Because you need to experience shopping with other women at least once. Now go look sexy" the assistant to Hisui smirked before shoving the protesting women into a changing booth. Looking at a clock on the wall that read six thirty, she couldn't believe how much fun she was having. Looking over to the other girls, her smile was wide as she enjoyed herself completely.

As Bisca studied some summer shirts and shorts, she felt a presence next to her. Looking over, she saw Kinana smiling as the purplette picked out several things to try.

"Having fun Bisca?"

"Yeah…just wish Alzack could've been here for this vacation. He would've loved the convention…" she whispered as some tears formed in her eyes. She had picked a shirt that matched his hair as memories flashed before her eyes. Hands starting to shake from the still fresh loss, her tears flowed faster. Dropping the items, she ran from the store as the other girls looked on in worry and concern. Knowing what ailed her, Natsu quickly followed the woman onto the sidewalk. Spotting her as she cried on a bench with her hands covering her eyes, Natsu quickly walked over. Sitting down next to her, he was momentarily surprised when she clung to him with all her might. Fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt, she bawled into his chest.

'I miss him Natsu! I miss my best friend! I know we weren't a couple…but I knew! I knew how he felt and I didn't do anything about it!" she cried as the pinkette wrapped a comforting arm around her womanly form.

"We all miss him Bisca…" the man said softly before he started to speak, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey…remember during Holloween when you both dressed like burglars?"

Stifling a sniff, the woman nodded as her tears started to slow. "Yeah. Sam thought he was a real thief and knocked him into the punch bowl…which somehow caused a fight between Lucy and her"

"Or when I invited you two to go turkey hunting for thanksgiving and he showed up in 'Turkey' Camouflage? He was convinced it was the best way to hunt them"

Letting out a small giggle, the greenette nodded slightly as she rested her head against the man.

"I remember. We didn't get anything that day because the outfit scared all the hunting away. You burned the whole thing later that night and took him back out at one in the morning to properly hunt…he managed to shoot a great one on his first try…then you helped him clean it"

"Heh…he almost fainted from that" Natsu replied as the two sat in silence as traffic continued to pass them by. _"Once again…he knows just what to do"_ she thought to herself as she slowly sat up. Wiping a few tears away, she tried to give a reassuring look to the man.

"Th..thanks for letting me cry on you. You didn't have to do that…"

"No problem…but you know damn well I said I'd help you with anything you needed..even if it's just listening. Now come on, I'm sure the others are worried" he stood up with the woman as they turned to find all their friends standing there. Stepping forward was Wendy as she held out a sunhat with a flower in it, her smaller hands gripping the item.

"Here Bisca… I bought this for you" the younger girl smiled as she handed the gift over. Plopping it on her head, she saw Natsu give a thumbs up.

"Thanks Wendy…I love it" she smiled at her friends and family as Sam walked up and wrapped an arm around the gunslinger.

"You've had a good cry…even I've been there. So now its over and you need to have some drinks! You in?" The brunette leered as Levy walked up and smiled. "Let's go back to the hotel. We can order pizza and then hit the bar" the blunette suggested as she brought out the portal gun for a quick hop between Magnolia and where they were staying.

 **Later that night…**

"I officially love Pizza Hut" Cana said with a satisfied smirk as she enjoyed the meal with her friends and harem mates. They had decided on a small pizza party in the double joined rooms while renting a movie on the television called 'Iron Man' Needless to say, they all loved it as they ate and laughed to their hearts content. Seeing as the credits were rolling, Hisui stood up and walked to the mini bar. Being as this was a high-priced hotel, it was stocked with many fine liquors and mixers as she picked one up.

"Hmmm…Grey Goose Vodka? Crown Royal? Wild Turkey Bourbon?" she continued to read off the labels as Levy walked up and grabbed the bourbon.

"Don't just stand there Hisui…grab some glasses and start pouring!" the crazy woman cheered as she filled multiple glasses. Handing one to Bisca and Cana, she drank one herself as Natsu grabbed the Crown Royal and started pouring drinks for himself and some of his ladies.

"PHEW! This stuff is strong! Sorano admitted as she drank some vodka mixed with some lemonade. _"This is fun. Despite me being a former dark mage…they don't seem to care about that at all"_ She concluded before starting a conversation with some of the women in the room.

'Hey Knightwalker…bet I can get drunk faster than you can" Sam teased as she downed a shot of…something.

"Your on!" as the two highly competitive friends started to outdrink each other. In barely an hour, the many women were starting to feel the effects as they laughed and talked. Natsu was sitting on the rooms small couch as Natsumi and Juvia drank with him, tints of pink rushing toward their cheeks.

"Oh man…my head is already starting to swim…" Mira mentioned as Kinana chuckled from nearby as they watched some mindless show on the television.

"That jushts mean's it's working" the barmaid teased as her speech slurred slightly.

"Your…uh…alsh…lightweights!' Levy said loudly before peeling off her shirt and spinning it above her head with a cheer.

"LEVY! Your boobs! They've gotten bigger!" Cana admired before walking up and squeezing one.

"You think so?" she asked before taking another drink, the alcohol flowing into her bloodstream. Seeing the commotion, a tipsy Erza waked over….in her lingerie as she continued to shed clothes for some reason as the party continued. Grabbing a handful of flesh, the knight nodded her head in a very scholarly manner as Levy started to blush from the attention.

"Your right Cana…they might be small B-Cups now…" she admitted before drinking some more. "GAH! Why are you all naked!" she cried out as she removed the rest of her clothes with magic. Giggling at their friend, Juvia didn't want to be left out as she shed her top, leaving her in pair of shorts and bra.

"WEEE! Juvia is drunk!" she cheered before grabbing the queen and smashing Hisui's face between the mountains of beautiful flesh. "Look Bisca! Aren't they big!?" the rainwoman said drunkenly as she mistook the identity of the gun mage and ruler of Fiore. Luckily, the woman didn't mind with her own drunken stupor.

"AH! Kinana! What are youze doing?" Mira slurred as the other woman grabbed her breasts and started to massage them.

"But…you're the…uh…mind controller!" her alcohol fueled brain concluded as the party continued to rage for hours. By now, everybody was thoroughly drunk, even Natsu as he felt it necessary to walk around shirtless…much to the joy of many women in the two connected rooms. Seeing the sexy male walk around the room, Hisui…using her drunk logic walked up and promptly kissed the man as the other girls cheered.

"As..aszs…yours queen…person. I order you…you to…uh…pleaszure me!" she said loudly before a very drunk Natsu staggered past her to the bathroom. Relieving himself and coming out a minute later, he promptly grabbed Hisui and Levy before dragging them to the bed.

"As a mighty dragon I need some queens in my mighty bedchamber!" he shouted before dragging them down and passing out.

"Hey! I..I'm a princess!" Natsumi concluded before jumping onto the bed and resting on top of the male as the drinking continued for many…

 **The next morning…**

Waking with a groan, Levy slowly opened her eyes as her throat craved water. Blinking slowly, she felt something wrapped around her as her vision finally focused. But that wasn't what really alarmed her. It was Natsumi staring back at her with an impish smile as she laid there in just her undergarments as her breasts pressed against Levy's.

"Hiya"

"GAH! What the hell!" the script mage shouted as she shot up. Looking down, she was shirtless before taking in her surroundings. She was on the massive bed with Natsu and Natsumi…along with Hisui, Bisca, and Juvia…most of whom had last clothing during the night. Erza and Mira were cuddling on the couch, the red head completely naked as the demon snuggled into the massive breasts. Sam, Knightwalker, Sorano, and Kinana were passed out in various positions on the floor while Cana had fallen asleep in the open bathroom…in the tub. Looking at the clock, she saw it was still quite early. The clock on the nightstand read 8:30 a.m as she climbed out of the bed.

"Oh god…I didn't do anything last night? Right?" she asked as Bisca began to stir. The gun mage was equally surprised to find herself cuddling with Natsu…in her lingerie. Gulping heavily, she climbed out of bed as she looked at the other two women who were awake.

"Did I?" _"It doesn't' feel like I had sex…God, I'm not even close to that kind of relationship with Natsu! I haven't even brought up the idea of dating yet!? YET!? Gah! Listen to me! I'm still in mourning for my best friend and I'm thinking of Natsu!"_ she internally raged as Natsumi grabbed some water bottles from the mini fridge. Walking past discarded plates and empty pizza boxes, the room was a mess as the other two women followed to the other adjoining bedroom. It was almost as bad as Natsumi cracked one open.

"Don't worry. All you girls did way peel off some clothes then pass out. Besides, you know Natsu would never take advantage of any of us in that kind of state…errr… maybe Cana since she's talked about 'Drunk fucking'

"Thank god…" Levy replied as she swigged the whole bottle of water, quenching her thirst. The other two did the same as Bisca also breathed a sigh of relief.

'I know. Just waking up like this…" Bisca indicated as she waved a hand over her body before another person walked in the room. It was Natsu, the man in his boxers as his muscles and scars could be seen by the three.

"Well…looks like we know who recovers the fastest from drinking. Seriously…you women…" he grumbled before heading to the shower.

"Hey sexy…want me to join you?" Natsumi asked impishly, hoping for some hard loving.

"It's alright. Would rather just enjoy it alone this morning" he mentioned before closing and locking the door.

"Damn…" Natsumi grumbled as Mira walked in with Juvia. They were somewhat dressed as they too, rehydrated.

"Don't worry, me and Juvia have a plan to seduce him tonight…wanna help Natsumi when the time rolls around?" Mira asked as the water mages smiled.

"Juvia knows he will have…fun" she breathed out as Levy groaned.

"Come on…we just woke up. Can't you two think of something else this morning?" Levy scowled as Bisca snapped her fingers.

"How about the five of us do something fun before the others wake up? I know I'm not one of his girlfriends, but…uh..he makes me feel better…" the greenette looked away with a slight blush.

" _Oh…So Bisca is starting to like Natsu? Well I wont pressure her like Levy"_ Mira thought as Juvia nodded.

"Juvia has heard about a place called 'Legoland' We could all go there?" she suggested as the girls nodded.

"Then it's settled…we ditch the others to go have fun" Natsumi smirked as Levy scoffed.

"Those other bitches wont even wake up till noon at least. Then they'll be working to cure that hang-over of theirs for the rest of the day"

"How do you not get hang-overs any more Levy? Juvia is a water mage so her magic cures it pretty fast now"

"Sheer willpower…and a tolerance for all the drinking I've done in the past" She shrugged before moving to the door. "Let's get ready. Maybe bring Wendy along too?" she suggested as the girls went about preparing.

 **10:30 a.m. Legoland amusement park**

"OHHHH! This is so cool! Thanks for bringing me big brother!" Wendy cheered as she walked with Natsu, Bisca, Levy, Natsumi, Juvia, and Mira. The three Exceeds were walking in front after they paid the entrance fee. While the employees had tried to refuse the three cats. A suffocating glare from Natsu, Natsumi, and Wendy had silenced the clerk before he waved them through.

"What's with the big brother? We aren't related" Natsu asked as he looked at the young woman in confusion. _"The hells with her?"_

"It's because I see you as my big brother who's super awesome like Sam and all the others. So now you're my big bro!" she said happily before pointing toward a roller coaster. "Let's go on that first!" as she got into line.

"Ladies…I think this whole day just got hijacked by Wendy…" Bisca mentioned as she stepped behind the mentioned girl.

"Ah, it's fine. We are here to have fun" Natsumi said happily as she clung to her Natsu as Mira did the same.

"Juvia doesn't like skanks moving in on her beloved…" blunette hissed out as she stood with Levy, trying to burn holes into Natsumi's head. Seeing the woman smirk and stick out her tongue in a teasing manner, Juvia was about to throw down before Levy grabbed her hand.

"Juvia…if you fight here, you'll get kicked out. Remember this is a different universe with different laws" Levy said in a placating tone as the line moved. Swallowing her anger, Juvia nodded as she tried to calm down. _"Juvia must remember she will bear Natsu's first child…Not Natsumi. Juvia's victory is assured even now…"_ she told herself as she looked at her surroundings.

"This sure is a weird park, Natsumi. Why wouldn't they use fish instead of these large blocks?" Happy-F pointed out to the block-like structures all around them.

"Is that all you think about?" the woman sighed at her little friend.

"Actually, I think that's part of its theme. It's supposed to be built from children's building blocks" Bisca told the group as they waited in line. Nodding in understanding, the mages made small talk over the next half hour before finally reached the front of the line. Climbing in the front with his three girlfriends to the four-seat row, the mages got settled in as Bisca, Levy, and Wendy climbed in the row behind them.

"Uh sir…I don't think you can bring cats on this…even if they walk weird…" the attendant instructed as he pointed to the felines. Scowling in annoyance, Carla sprouted her wings before getting eye level with the man. Unknown to the cat, several people in line started to record the flying, white feline with their phones. In fact, it had been happening all day due to the news broadcasts and the strange hair colors many of these people sported.

"I'll have you know that we are exceeds…not housecats. We are small enough to be strapped in. And even if we fall out, we can fly. Now will you let us ride or not!?" she said loudly, bordering on a yell.

"Uh….crap…my manager is gonna kill me…" the man said as he waved them off. Walking away as the cats strapped themselves in with their respective slayers, the roller coaster was soon on its way as it headed up the large ramp.

'Hey. I was just thinking…what if you still had your motion sickness?' Mira asked Natsu from the far left as the ride rattled and clanked up the incline.

"Don't even joke about that. I'd be forced to sit on a bench while all you had fun...Not cool MJ" he glowered as his girlfriends just chuckled at him.

"Oh yeah…you were pretty lame and stupid back then" Happy pondered as he sat in Natsu's lap.

"Damn cat…" he grumbled as they reached the zenith.

"HERE IT IS! WWWWOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsumi screamed out in excitement as everyone else did the same. The coaster shot down the opposite side before rushing into an underground tunnel.

"AAAHHHHH!" Wendy let out in joys of delight as the cars shot out into a loop before banking into a tight turn.

"WEEEEEEEE!" Bisca hollered with Levy as the patrons enjoyed the ride at a brisk eighty miles per hour. She was raising her arms with everybody else at each drop and turn, laughing and having the time of her life.

"FUCK YEAH!" Levy cheered with a laugh as she glanced at Carla who looked happy as well. Minutes later they were walking out of the exit before Wendy pointed toward the giant maze. Dragging Bisca's hand, the woman didn't have any choice as Natsu grinned.

"Yup…our day was taken over by a fourteen year old girl" he admitted before following with the others. The rest of the day was filled with bumper cars, rides on roller coasters and other activities as the group of ten tried to get on everything. They even pigged out on amusement park food as Wendy seemed to bounce from on activity to another. The girls had also bought her some souvenirs at the gift shop as the sun slowly started to sink toward the horizon. Realizing the day at the amusement park was ending, the mages started to make their way back to the hotel as the time turned to seven o'clock. Looking up twenty minutes later, Levy could see the sky was starting to darken heavily as rumbles could be heard in the distance.

"Well…looks like a storm is heading our way" she informed the others as Juvia nodded. She was wearing a lego-land shirt, intent on remembering the fun day she had with her beloved Natsu.

"Don't worry…Juvia will keep Natsu dry" she cooed while rubbing her face against his. The man was slightly annoyed…but put up with it because Juvia was his special rain woman.

"What about me Juvia?" Happy pointed to himself then to the other exceeds.

"OH! Don't worry Happy! Juvia will keep the five of us dry" she smiled as Natsumi glared at the woman as they walked back to the hotel. Already the rain was starting to fall in drizzles, but everybody could tell it would get heavier soon. The water mage was already bending the water around her little group, keeping herself and her entourage dry as the raindrops splattered against the ground.

"I think your forgetting some of us…" the pinkette glared. _"Oh…she's going to be a problem…"_

"Oh my goodness! She forgot about Mira, levy, Bisca, and Wendy!" the woman smirked as she made the water bend around the mentioned females…and fly straight toward Natsumi. Getting a face full of liquid as her clothes became soaked and two points could be seen through her black tube top, the fire mage snarled.

"You bitch!" Natsumi roared before lunging forward and tackling Juvia. Getting entangled in a roll, Juvia came out on top as she punched her new rival in the face as the two started to fight on the sidewalk.

"Pink haired skank!" Juvia roared as she punched the woman again. She was about to get in a third before Natsumi managed to knee her in the stomach and push her off. Shooting to their feet, both females looked at each other with heavy glares.

'I'm gonna kick your ass you blue bimbo…" Natsumi snarled as she lit her hands on fire.

"All Juvia hears is the pleading of some skank…" Juvia uttered back as she collected two orbs of swirling water in her hands. Watching the two, Natsu let out a sigh before walking between them.

'ENOUGH!" He shouted as the rain started to pour down, plastering his famous spiky hair to his head. Glaring at the two women, they both knew they had messed up as they dispelled their magic.

"Now normally I don't really care if you two fought. Erza and Mira do it all the time…back in Magnolia. Hell, I throw down with Grey or Laxus every time a guild fight breaks out…but that's there. I don't want this vacation ruined because you two get thrown in jail over stupid shit. Your both S-class mages that wield some fearsome power…which this city doesn't need to experience. Now you two apologize to each other and let's get back to the hotel" He finished with authority as he stood there with his arms crossed in the rain.

"….Sorry" Natsumi apologized with a hand behind her head, her face trying not to show arousal. _"When he took command like that…it was pretty hot…"_

"Juvia is sorry as well. She doesn't want to ruin the vacation…" the woman replied softly. _"AHHH! Natsu was sooo dominating! She could hear it in his voice!"_ she thought as the group started to walk back in the rain.

"God…that really turned me on…" Mira whispered as the rain continued to fall.

"What was that Mira?" asked Bisca, her clothes thoroughly soaked now. Luckily it was a warm rain…then the lighting started to flash.

"Uh...NOTHING! But we better hurry!" the beautiful white-haired woman smiled awkwardly as they all started to run. _"I know I'm strong as hell…but I don't think I could survive a lightning strike…eh…maybe I would?"_ Natsu thought as he carried Wendy on his back. Minutes later they burst into the hotel lobby as their bodies dripped rainwater. Hearing the loud crack and rumble behind them, the ten turned to look at the torrential downpour that just broke the sky.

"Looks like we just made it" Levy commented as water dripped down her forehead into her eyes.

"I guess?" Natsu shrugged before heading across the lobby, his boots squelching as the male walked across the tile floor.

"Ugh…I think I'm gonna dry off then watch mindless television in our room" Bisca told the script mage before heading toward the elevators with the others. A few minutes later Natsu was walking into his hotel room.

" _Like hell I'm gonna listen to those girls getting fucked all night. I've seen those looks before…"_ Levy concluded as she placed a sound cancelling spell around Natsu's hotel room after he walked in. Turning to her own hotel room, Levy planned on drying off, ordering room service, and watching a movie with Bisca.

Noticing the adjoining door was open to the other hotel room as he walked in, he could hear many female voices drifting from the opening. His attention diverted, he didn't notice Natsumi, Mira, and Juvia sneaking toward the bathroom.

"At least they cleaned up…" he muttered as all the pizza boxes, empty liquor bottles, and loose clothing was gone from the floor. Walking toward the sounds of talking, he walked into the other room. The remaining women from the party last night were all splayed out watching a movie with Lucy and Evergreen joining them, most of them in lounging clothes.

"Hey stud. Where did you disappear too?" Sam asked as she leaned against the bed on the floor, watching the second Iron Man movie.

"Went to Legoland with Juvia, Bisca, Natsumi, Mira, Levy, and Wendy with the exceeds. Wendy had a blast with all the rides" the male replied as he leaned against the doorway.

"Tch! You could've asked us to come with…not like it matters to me" Knightwalker huffed out, her logic flawed.

"Oh really? When did any of you wake up from all the booze you drank last night?"

"Uh…two p.m?" Cana replied as she rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"I see…and would any of you been able to handle roller-coasters or bumper cars?"

"Uhg…no. All I did was drink water and recover" Erza lamented as Evergreen giggled.

"It's alright Erza. Me and Lucy threw a second party at the bar downstairs last night. We didn't do too much better. Only Glenn and Sue went out today to do some sightseeing" the brunette admitted.

"Yeah…I don't even have the energy to kick Sam's ass today" Lucy admitted as she watched the movie with a pepsi in her hand.

"Well…we finally agreed on something. I haven't tied one on like that in a while" the Gear agreed as Kinana smiled toward Natsu.

"Would you like to watch the rest of the movie with us?"

"I'm cool. You girls relax" he finished before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Using his re-equip magic, he shed his soaking clothes before laying on the bed in his boxers as the tropical storm thundered and boomed outside. Switching on the T.V. he saw another news report with him at the packer game as a storm warning flashed at the bottom of the screen. It warned of rain for the rest of the night and all of tomorrow, but luckily nothing to serious.

"Juvia thinks it her turn to be with Natsu" the woman whispered to her companions in the bathroom as they all stood in the nude. While Natsumi could dry off all her clothes…she didn't want to as she leaned against the wall.

"Well…I am a princess. I think I should go" the pinkette smirked as she crossed her arms underneath her mountains of flesh as her hair hung down to the middle of her back.

"It obviously should be me" Mira told them in a haughty voice before a stray thought entered her head. _"Although…We all have been in a threesome…It wouldn't be too much of a stretch"_ she told herself as the two others started to glare at her. Holding up a hand, she indicated silence.

"So…I just had a crazy thought. We've all had a threesome at least once right?" Mira asked as the other two nodded before she continued. "So…what if we all teamed up against him? He fights so hard and tries to be there for everybody. This could be a great memory for him"

"Plus…you know we'd all be fulfilled for quite a bit" Natsumi smirked before Juvia butted in.

"Have any of you noticed how he never asks any of us for sex though? Juvia can't figure it out. She would be glad to please Natsu everyday if he asked" the water mage admitted as Mira nodded in understanding.

"I've actually asked him about that. He basically told me this" she said to the others before doing her best Natsu imitation. "Yeah, I know I could ask. But you're not my sexual playthings…you're my future wives. If you ever want to have time alone or with some of the others, that's up to you. But, I'm not going to pressure any of you into it…just doesn't seem right to me" Mira finished.

"Kinda figured it'd be something like that…" Natsumi figured before raising a fist. "Alright. Let's go show him a night to remember!" she shouted before throwing the door open. Seeing her target on the bed in his boxers, the dragon princess practically leaped from the bathroom before landing on him. Straddling her man, she gave a cheshire grin.

"THE FUCK!" He shouted before Natsumi pulled him in for a kiss.

"Good…I managed to surprise you…" she smirked before kissing him again as her large breasts pressed against his chest.

"Now now Natsumi…you can't hog him all to yourself…" Mira teased before simply tearing the man's boxers off. Eyeing the large member already growing to stiff attention, Mira licked her lips before looking at Juvia. The blunette smiled back before lowering herself with the whitette, the two bringing their faces close to his hardening cock. Licking from the base to the tip, the duo left a light sheen of saliva along the shaft before repeating the process once more. Bringing the head between them, the busty beauties used their tongues to tease the tip together before Juvia got greedy. Bringing the cock into her mouth, the rainwoman started to suck in earnest as she moaned slightly from the action. Feeling the member completely harden, she knew the three of them were having quite the effect on Natsu as Mira lowered herself to start sucking on his balls.

"Fuck…" Natsu moaned out as he felt two of his women pleasuring him with their mouths. _"How the fuck did I get so lucky with women?"_ he thought before letting out another moan of pleasure. He could feel them attacking his cock with gusto as the two females sucked and licked in earnest. Bringing Natsumi in for another heated kiss, he dominated her with his tongue as he pushed into her mouth. Letting out a feminine moan herself, the princess sat up.

"Oh…I think I'm missing out…" Natsumi relayed to her lover as she listened to the sounds of sucking and moaning behind her. Unstraddling herself, she started to slowly kiss her way down Natsu's muscular form. Stopping at each battle scar, she gave special attention to each as her lips left small traces. _"Built like a god of war…"_ She slightly shuddered before crawling further down. Swinging one of her legs over him, she indicated what she wanted as her moistening snatch was now near his face.

"Time to show you whores how to suck some cock!" she practically yelled before grabbing it from Mira. In one fell swoop, she engulfed the nine-inch member as she tried to take all of it down her throat. Stopping at the six-inch mark, she couldn't go any further as she came up and gasped for air.

"Fuck…that thing is still fucking huge…" she admired as Juvia took the shaft into her lovely hand, stroking it slightly.

"Juvia will show you how its done…after all…she is Natsu's slutty water mage" she smirked before taking the meat into her mouth. Watching in interest, the other two women wondered if she could reach the base. Unfortunately for Natsumi, she was very distracted by a certain man delving into her womanhood with his fingers and tongue…teasing her immensely as she moaned and gasped in pleasure.

Slowly easing her head down inch by glorious inch, Juvia was giving her best effort as her lips wrapped around the member. _"Juvia…she can feel it filling her throat…"_ she admitted before finally stopping at the seven inch mark. Raising her head, she left a strand of saliva as Mira grabbed the dick for herself.

"Not bad Juvia…but you need to watch a pro" she smirked as Natsumi planted her hands next to Natsu's thighs, her own pleasures wracking her body as she arched her back and moaned from the attention her core was getting. "God…he's making me so fucking horny…" she whispered as Mira gave a smile. 'Well…you are a self-proclaimed bitch" the busty, white haired woman teased…right before engulfing Natsu's member into her warm mouth. Easily bypassing the seven inch mark, Mira kept going as she engulfed more and more. Feeling a hand on the back of her head, she saw Juvia out of the corner of her eye as the woman gave assistance by pushing her head further down.

"Come on Mira…be a little cock slut" Juvia instructed as the woman reached the base. _'HOLY SHIT! I actually swallowed the whole thing!"_ she praised herself before raising her head and gasping for air. Wiping some saliva from her lips, Mira eyed the three women as they all had identical thoughts. Re-attacking his member, Mira, Juvia, and Natsumi started to suck and lick any surface they could reach. For the next fifteen minutes, Natsu's hard member and balls were given a serious amount of attention. Mira and Juvia were the main culprits for sucking his balls, the two constantly licking and sucking the sac as they moaned in delight. Natsumi primarily sucked the large piece of meat, but made sure to share with the others as they worked at a very sensual team. Finally reaching their limit, Natsumi climbed off of Natsu…or more was pushed off by Mira. Rolling to the side, the woman lightly glared at the demon as she quickly asserted her dominance and lowered herself onto Natsu, facing the foot of the bed in a reverse cowgirl.

"Oh shit…" Mira whispered as she started to bounce herself up and down, the action driving her crazy as the male started to thrust upward. His full length was slamming into her core as she cried out in ecstasy, not caring about how loud she was as he fucked her.

"Mira…that was very naughty of you…taking Juvia's spot…" the supple water mage scolded before pushing the woman backwards as her lithe form pressed against Natsu. Kissing Mira as her own body rested on the left, Juvia asserted her own dominance as she pushed her tongue into the barmaid's mouth, tangling and wrestling as they both explored each other. Feeling a new sensation, Mira glanced downward as Natsumi started to tease her clit, the pinkette using her own tongue for the very sexual act. Continuing to eat Mira's pussy, Natsumi savored the taste even as Natsu continuously slammed into his white haired girlfriend.

"Oh..oh my god…" Mira gasped out between Juvia's kisses and the hard thrusts she was recieving.

'What's wrong Mira? Enjoy being a slut?" the rainwoman asked before kissing her female partner one more time. Nodding her head, Mira slightly arched her back as Natsumi and Natsu somehow managed to hit a tender spot at once. _"Phew…that was close…_ " she thought before the blunette trailed some kisses to the generous mountains of flesh. Starting to suckle on her left breast, Juvia teased and licked the perky point of flesh as Mira moaned again before speaking in gasped tones.

"Oh shit…I feel…like…such a fucking whore right now…" as her abused core grew in dampness. The orgasm screamed through her body without warning five minutes later, causing Mira to shudder as her juices lightly flowed.

"FUCK! I JUST CAME!" she screamed. Luckily for them all, the sound barrier was still in place by Levy…who would want a favor in the future.

"Then get off of him! It's Juvia's turn!" the rainwoman shouted as Natsu looked at them all. _"I'm surrounded by crazy females…"_ he thought as the mentioned woman indicated the position she wanted. Since juvia loved being dominated, she was on all fours on the floor as she presented her backside to her boyfriend.

"Heh…fucking sexy…' he muttered as the girl turned back to him with a pleading voice.

"Please Natsu…treat Juvia like your personal cock-slut…" she begged lightly while wiggling her toned ass. Walking over, the dragon prince planted his feet behind her before thrusting in.

'OH! Soooo big…" she cooed while her hands gripped the carpeting. Feeling some masculine hands grip her hips, Juvia lowered her head to the floor in complete submission as she started to get fucked…very hard.

"Natsuuu…Your fucking Juvia so hard…she loves it' as the man slapped her heart shaped ass. Breasts swaying with each thrust, Natsu hammered into his woman as he buried his full length into her tight passage.

"God…that looks fucking hot…" Natsumi admitted before walking over and laying on her back before Juvia's face that had gained a tint of redness in the cheeks. Spreading her legs and lower lips, the fire princess smirked knowingly.

"Eat my pussy you slut" she lightly commanded as the woman complied.

"Yes…Juvia is quite the slut right now…a dirty fucking cock slut that loves to be dominated…" she admitted between hard thrusts and the sounds of flesh slapping flesh. Bringing her face forward, the third mate in the harem started to lick and suck on the folds of flesh before her. Gripping her large double D's, Natsumi started to moan from the attention her core was receiving. Not wanting to be left out, Mira walked over to Natsu before turning his head toward her breasts. Presenting them, the man started to multitask as he sucked and teased her pink nipples while pounding Juvia's tight core. The moans and gasps filling the room would be considered heavenly if anybody witnessed them…but nobody would except for the four participants. Palming his face after a few minutes of his warm mouth on her nipples, Mira simply kissed the man she loved. _"I don't even care if I'm in a harem anymore…I love him more than anything…"_ The Strauss woman thought as she continued to kiss Natsu. Hearing the slap of his palm on Juvia's backside as the woman gave a throaty moan, Mira smirked before using her own palm to dish out some punishment.

"Like that you little whore?"

"Y..YES!" she cried out before going back to licking Natsumi's damp opening, the other woman on cloud nine as she moaned and fondled her breasts.

"SAY IT!"

'JUVIA IS A WHORE!" she yelled as Natsu increased his hard thrusts, his amazing stamina nod fading yet even as lightning crackled across the darkened sky. He had been pounding his watermage for fifteen minutes now, her tightness taking all nine inches as he slammed into her constantly. She was covered with a light sheen of sweat from the hard fucking as the muscles in her core tightened.

'Ohhh… Juvia's slutty body is gonna cum for Natsu!" she cried out before the act transpired. Her body shuddering and shaking from the release, she collapsed to the floor as she tried to regain her breath.

"Juvia…can never make Natsu cum first…" she told Mira as she continued to lay on the carpeted floor, her body still quivering from the intense fucking she just endured. Watching as the two pinkettes walked back to the bed, Juvia and Mira couldn't help but note the princess laying on her back before spreading her legs.

'Come on…show me why you're the fucking Alpha…" Natsumi teased as she made a come hither gesture with her fingers. Seeing her lover line up with her womanhood, she smirked before letting out a loud gasp.

"I'll never get used to that fucking beast! Now fuck me with it! Treat me like your personal fucking cock bitch!" she commanded as the man grunted before started to give hard thrusts. Spreading her legs further, she gripped her ankles as her legs were spread wide.

'Dirty fucking bitch…" Natsu uttered out as the woman getting pounded loved the words she was hearing.

"Yes…I'm your naughty bitch, your little fucking whore…" she whispered between hard thrusts as he repeatedly slammed all nine inches inside her. _"How? How did I even take that monster the first time?"_ she thought before seeing Juvia and Mira climb on both sides of her.

"Soo…you're a dirty bitch? Then you won't mind if we do this…" Mira teased before starting to suck and lick her right breast and nipple.

"Juvia knew you were a whore already…this proves it" the woman also told Natsumi before bringing her own mouth down onto the left breast and working her tongue across the firm globe and nipple.

'Now your looking like one of my whore's" Natsu smirked down at the female before him. Her legs were spread very wide like a 'V' as his two other lovers completed the process of dominating her body. His hard thrusts made the occasional squelching sound from her dampness, but nobody cared as he pounded her pussy with reckless abandon.

"God yes…I'll be your dirtiest whore…" Natsumi pleaded as the two other girls continued to lick and caress her body.

"Figures a cock-loving bitch would say that" Mira teased before kissing the woman on the lips. Pushing her way in, Natsumi couldn't respond except for a throaty moan as her walls continued to take the hard cock.

" _Fuck…how long has he been fucking me? Ten…twenty minutes?"_ she thought as Mira broke off the kiss before going back to her supple body. If any of them had bothered to look at a clock, it had been over an hour since the whole foursome had started. And little did they know, but Hisui, Sorano and Kinana had cracked the door a bit when the other girls had gone down to get a late night dinner.

" _My goodness…I need to get me some of that…"_ each woman thought before slowly closing the door with a soft click and bringing the sound barrier into effect once more.

"Please…keep fucking me. I love being pounded…" the pinkette tried to instruct between Natsu's hard thrusts, none of them noticing the spying or sound of the door being locked from the other side.

"That's because you're a dirty cock whore…at least…that's what Juvia tell's people…" the blunette smirked before running a soft tongue along Natsumi's toned stomach. With her legs spread wide, the fire princess was on cloud nine as her body was moving closer and closer to sexual bliss.

'I don't care…I'll be whatever he wants…" she said softly as she tried to bring her legs together for the oncoming orgasm. Unfortunately, the other girls and Natsu were pinning them back next to her head now as her form started to shudder.

"SHIT!" She cried out as her juices splashed against the joining of their bodies. Grunting as he quickly pulled out, Natsu didn't have much time as the three women had almost beaten him. Shooting his load, the strands of cum landed on Natsumi's stomach and breasts, easily covering a few feet as multiple strings of cum shot forth. Trying to catch some, Mira and Juvia had their mouths open as some managed to splash against their faces despite the distance. Running out of seed a few seconds later, the male smirked as his lovely ladies started to 'clean up'

"Oh my…so much…" Mira lamented as she scooped up some cum with her tongue from Natsumi's stomach…despite the strand that had landed across her own cheek.

"Juvia agrees…her Natsu must've been pent up for release…" she teased as she licked up some white goo from a large breast of the pinkette. Seeing the annoyed look of the girl, Juvia sighed before bringing her own face close to the princess. Feeling the rival's tongue dragging across her cheek, Juvia knew what the female dragon slayer was doing as Natsu went to relieve himself. Coming back a minute later as the three girls finished their sensual task, he laid down on the bed as they laid down beside him. While there was some adjusting, each girl finally got comfortable as Juvia and Mira claimed the right side while Natsumi claimed the left.

"My goodness…that was quite the session" Mira admitted as the other two giggled.

"Better then fighting…right Juvia?"

"Mmhmmm" the water mage agreed as she clung to Natsu while Mira pressed her large breasts into her back. Not realizing it, it was was almost midnight as the four quickly achieved slumber….

The next day was nothing but rain, but that didn't stop the mages of Fairy Tail from having fun. Taking Natsu on yet another shopping trip, his girlfriends dragged him from store to store with Hisui and the other single women tagging along with joy and fun in their hearts. Due to Wendy being a young woman, she accompanied them as the many women helped her pick out many cute outfits. Needless to say, Sam and Knightwalker were no help as they started freaking out from shopping after twenty minutes.

Natsu basically became a pack mule for al of them, his only saving grace his re-equip magic allowing him to carry numerous things. While that was the first half of the day, they managed to secure a place at Buffalo Wild Wings. Enjoying a hearty meal, they rejoined the others in the guild for an evening movie…which ended up costing hundreds of dollars due to movie prices in this world. Deciding on 'Rampage' that starred 'The Rock' the mages were subject to an enjoyable monster movie with mindless destruction. That night, many of the mages decided to hit the Miami nightlife as they hopped from bar to bar. Luckily, very few problems arose except for some rich gangster that tried to hit on Sam…which resulted in him receiving three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a broken arm…that none of the bouncers saw occur. They recognized dangerous people…and Sam was one of them as the mages left to go to a more…normal kind of bar. Finding several members of the military off duty in the fourth watering hole they found, the members of Echo and several of the military men found almost kindred spirts as they drank far into the night with laughter and tales of their respective wars and battles.

The final day of the vacation was unbelievably hot and sunny, pushing close to ninety as the tropical city underwent a mid-fall heat wave. Hitting the beach, the mages of Fairy Tail enjoyed the Atlantic ocean and the warm sun. The perverts in the guild mainly just stuck to the shade…watching any attractive woman walk by. Deciding to liven things up, Natsu and Grey hit up a jet ski rental with several of the ladies. Like anything else…the two rivals quickly made a competition of the whole thing as they raced their jet ski's above the waves. And in equally typical fashion, Sam and Lucy did the same as they shouted insults at each other the whole time, each one getting more vile as they raced along the blue ocean.

Cana had tried to share her long island with Wendy, but Carla quickly squashed that attempt with the guild lush who was resting under a shady awning. All in all, the final day of the vacation was a blast for the whole guild as they swam, played volleyball, drank fruity drinks…and enjoyed the peace. But like all vacations, this one came to an end as they returned to the hotel to pack up their belongings. While check-out was at ten a.m. the next day, they really didn't see the point of it all as the sun started to set once more. Handing their room keys to the clerk behind the desk, they didn't even try to hide where they came from as a portal formed in the large lobby. The mouths of many bystanders were agape, their eyes betraying wonder as these strange people simply…walked to another reality. A minute later they were gone as several people immediately uploaded the video to the internet.

 **Universe 137-C March 6** **th** **10:30 p.m**

* * *

"What a wonderful vacation. So many…pretty girls at the beach" Makarov leered with Gildarts, Macao, and Wakaba as they remembered the wondrous forms of women they had witnessed.

"HOLY SHIT! WE BOUGHT THIS MUCH STUFF!" Gajeel shouted out with his team as many members studied the mountain of items in Natsu's garage. There were computers, Televisions, piles of movies, video games, and anime along with piles and piles and clothes. Letting out a low whistle, Levy looked at all their belongings before looking back at Natsu.

"Don't worry about it tonight. We can sort through it tomorrow" he told his friends and family who started to filter out of his large garage.

"Waaaa! It's still winter here!" Millianna cried as Pantherlily chuckled at the girl who demanded to be carried through the snow.

"You can toughen it out Milli!' Wendy cheered as she walked through the snow next to Carla. Laxus and Lisanna were nearby chuckling, the lightning mage remaining stoic as he tried to look steadfast in the sudden temperature change. Within ten minutes, the rest of the guild was gone into the night as they headed home from a fantastic vacation.

"Damn…the trains are shut down too" Hisui grumbled as Bisca and the other single girls nodded.

"Yeah…and I really don't want to walk through the darkened forest at night like this" Kinana said as Natsu shrugged.

"There should be enough spaces on the couches for you all if you want? I have plenty of spare blankets and pillows" he told them as Sorano nodded.

"That's…very kind of you" the angelic beauty thought as the man walked into the main house with the many wondrous beauties. Moving to a hall closet, he started to gather what his house guests would need.

" _Natsu. I would like to speak with all these women. Just ask them to connect a circle holding hands and I'll do the rest"_ Igneel voiced in the man's head as he carried blankets and pillows to the living room. Nodding in agreement, he walked in as Knightwalker held bloom, her little friend meowing with the two Happy's

'Hmmm…she said she missed you. But the three little girls and the blonde woman with her sisters kept her company for the whole week. The red one spoiled her with many treats" Happy relayed to Knightwalker who had a small smile on her face.

'Heh…told ya. Knightwalker is just a big ol' softie" the brunette soldier teased as Natsu cleared his throat.

"I'd like to ask everybody to hold hands and join me in a circle"

"Huh? Why the hell would we do that?" Levy asked as she tried to readjust her shirt. _"Did they really grow? That night is such a haze…"_

"Just humor me alright?" he asked while presenting his hands to the script mage and Cana.

"Fine…but me and Sam get to sleep by you tonight…didn't even get vacation sex…" the card mage grumbled as the many women started to connect the circle. When Erza and Mira completed it, they were all taken by surprise from the strange surge of power. In moments, the gathered mages were taken to a different place in their minds.

 **Natsu's mind**

"The fuck just happened?" Knightwalker asked as she looked around the dark space. It was filled with hazy, grey smoke and nothing else except for the others.

"I don't know…this is so weird" Bisca replied as she looked at Natsu who almost had a smug look on his face.

" _I brought you here. It is time I got to meet my son's mates"_ a booming voice resounded through the inky darkness before a giant form took shape. Coalescing in the mind's eye, Igneel revealed himself in all his glory. His blood red scales covering his body while a tannish underbelly completed the coloring. Two massive wings were attached to his back while a small horn was attached to his snout as he looked down at the women.

"Holy shit…you really were telling the truth…" Sam uttered before a teasing smirk came over her face. "Natsu…I thought your dad was a dragon though…not an iguana" she chuckled at her joke as Igneel glared at the brunette slightly. Glaring back, the soldier and dragon locked eyes in a battle of wills. A minute passed before the gathered women were completely surprised by the dragon's reaction.

" _Hahahaha! Indeed a strong woman! All of your mates are very strong! I'm glad you have chosen my son!" the dragon roared in a praising tone before Levy marched up, anger on her face._

"HEY! I'm not one of his mates..or girlfriends…or whatever the hell you want to call it. I'm single along with Bisca, Sorano, Kinana, and Hisui!" the short woman shouted at the dragon who still chuckled.

" _This is true…but the possibility is there for many of you…including you Levy"_ the dragon smirked at the blunette.

"See Levy? Even Igneel thinks your girlfriend material for Natsu" Erza smirked as the girl spluttered.

"NO I'M NOT!" she roared as Natsumi walked up, a serious look in her eyes despite the chuckling and teasing the other women were giving the script mage.

"Igneel…where exactly are we? And do you think I'll find my own dragon someday?"

" _Ah Natsumi…beauty and fire mixed into one. You remind me of one of my own mates long ago…Thundra… But yes, your all currently in Natsu's mindscape that I created for this encounter. As for your own Igneel…"_ the dragon started before tapping a claw lightly against the woman's chest. _"He's right there…inside of you. But he's slumbering and won't wake until the time is right. But don't fret Natsumi! If he's like me, I know he would be very, very proud of you"_ he finished as the pinkette stifled the tears in her eyes. Rushing forward, Natsumi wrapped a loving hug around the dragon's snout as she started to cry.

"I've missed you so much, dad!" she cried out. "I know you not…him…but it's so nice to see you again!" the princess gushed as the mighty dragon rumbled soothingly to the woman.

" _It's fine young one…"_ Igneel comforted as Juvia looked at Natsu.

"Natsu…how long have you known about Igneel being inside your body…er mind?"

"Eh…since the Tower of Heaven. He gave me the push to unlock dragon force"

"YOU"VE KNOWN SINCE THEN AND DIDN'T TELL US!" Erza roared out before running over and punching her lover in the face. Falling to the smoky ground, the man couldn't raise a proper defense as the furious redhead started to kick the male.

"I thought you trusted us Natsu! How could you keep something like this a secret!" Scarlet roared out in anger before feeling herself being lifted by scaly claws. Finding herself eye to eye with Igneel, Erza didn't back down with her furious gaze.

" _I asked him to keep it a secret Erza. If Wendy and Gajeel found out where their dragons resided, it could be very bad for them at this time in their development as mages and slayers. Natsu and Natsumi have the strength and maturity of mind to ensure this doesn't happen…do you understand?"_

"Grr…I guess I can let this one slide…" she huffed as the mighty beast chuckled once more. _"All filled with fire and love…"_ Igneel rumbled before Cana raised a hand.

"So…um…this is…well unbelievable to be honest…but why are we here? Did you really just want to meet us?'

' _In part yes. Your all incredible women who have faced horrors and bloodshed alongside my son. Your strength and steadfastness against the locust and other horrors…fills me with pride. You support each other…fight for each other…your all amazing and beautiful in your own right. Take Hisui for instance. Already, her people are ready to follow her through hell. Her willingness to fight for the lowest soldier or child is very rare for many leaders. Then there is Juvia…her heart so pure and full of love for my son. She will make a fine mother someday. Even Levy with her unbelievable stubbornness and genius…fine traits for dealing with my son"_ the lizard admitted as Knightwalker approached.

"So how do you know all of this anyway? I would've noticed a giant dragon following pinky around" she asked while cocking a thumb back to Natsu who scowled at the knickname.

" _I've been watching through Natsu's experiences"_

"So…that means you've seen everything…HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING US HAVE SEX!?" Mira shouted in anger at the father figure.

" _OF COURSE NOT! I have no interest in human's mating habits! I often put myself into slumber for months at a time to rest. I never saw the need to watch...that"_ Igneel finished sternly before going back to Cana's original question.

" _As for the other reason to meet you all…" he trailed off as he raised a mighty clawed hand. The tips began to glow an intense white before multiple orbs shot forth impacting each human in the void. For some reason though…Levy's was twice the size of the others._

" _What's going on?" Sorano asked as the orb of light sank into her chest. Patting her breasts when it disappeared, she felt no pain…or anything really. Looking around, she saw the same looks of confusion on her companions faces._

" _I just tripled the length of all your lives and youthfulness. So when your sixty years old….you'll still have the youthful vigor and looks you have now. I don't forsee you noticeably aging until the age of eighty or ninety. In fact, I expect most of you to live well over two hundred twenty years…provided you don't perish in battle or an unfortunate accident"_

"So…I get to keep my sexy curves for another seventy to eighty years? YESSS!" Bisca cheered out as Igneel grunted.

" _This old dragon must rest now. It was a pleasure to meet all you fine, strong women….make sure to keep an eye on my son…he can be a handful"_

"HEY! I happen to be very responsible these days" Natsu shot back as his father grunted. _"Your still a noisy brat! Now let me sleep!"_ he roared as the connection was broken. Moments later, they found themselves standing in the living room as the two Happy's looked on in worry.

'Are you all alright!? You were all frozen for almost two hours!"

"Yeah little buddy…it was a dragon slayer thing…" Natsu reassured his friend who sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…now I'm getting some sleep. Gotta catch some fish tomorrow with my buddy!" Happy cheered as he led Happy-F to his room for slumber. When they were gone, Erza immediately slumped onto the couch along with many of the others finding places to sit.

'Holy shit…I'm gonna to live to be two hundred years old" the knight admitted as Natsu nodded.

'Yeah…we all are. Now it does go without saying not to mention this to the others in the hall or other realities?"

'I understand. If I told a Natsu at the start of his adventure…it could really screw up his life…and not in a good way" Natsumi admitted before looking at a smiling Juvia. "What's made you so happy?"

"Oh nothing…just that now Juvia can give Natsu thirty-three children! She has so much time now!" she cheered as the many women groaned.

"I don't even know what to think about this…" Kinana admitted as Levy shrugged.

"Whatever. All I know is that I'm fucking tired and want to sleep…so all of you get outta here!" she shouted before kicking Cana off her temporary couch.

"Kyaa! The hell shorty?" Cana huffed as she glared at the script mage. Glaring back, the two were about to start fighting before Natsu clamped a hand on his card mages shoulder.

"Come on…we're all tired. Let's just go to bed" he instructed as the females nodded, starting to feel the fatigue.

" _Wow...I just met a dragon…and now he's gonna be my king for sure…"_ Hisui thought as she turned off the light before tucking into the blankets on the couch…

The next week was a whirlwind of activity. Not only did Natsu and Levy upgrade the electronics to use magical energy so they can be used in Earthland, but they finally finished the blueprints for the Jupiter Tanks. Giving them to Hisui, the woman was almost giddy to get the plans to the large vehicle factory that was finally finished in Crocus. On top of the tablets she and Sorano received from Natsu, her scheduling became a breeze. Delta and Anya decided to hang around for a few extra days with the mages who told them all about Miami. Cole absolutely loved hearing about the football game there while Baird was impressed by the computers.

As promised, Natsu set up Grey's and Lucy's entertainment system…the ice mage loving to see his rival work for him…without pay. Fortunately, Lucy was kind enough to treat Natsu to lunch as thanks. Still, the next week had most of the mages enjoying countless movies and games as the two geniuses made their electronics ready for use. Erza became an instant fan of the Star Wars films, loving the idea of galactic knights with laser swords and mystical powers. But the real treat was all the marvel movies that they spent hours upon hours watching. Juvia became addicted to 'The Sim's' as she made herself a computerized life with her and Natsu…with a dozen children. Sam, Knightwalker, and Wendy became addicted to Fallout and Call of Duty, spending endless hours playing as the late winter storms swirled outside. Mira, Cana, and Kinana started watching the Fiary Tail anime, having binge watching sessions late at night. Glenn and Sue started watching 'The Walking Dead' a gift he received from Steven and Jeff for free. He also had a signed copy on the shelf as the couple watched the hit T.V. show in their apartment. Levy had set up her computer station with three screens while her own television and media center rested nearby. She had discovered the show 'Stargate' and absolutely loved the story and adventure of the series…almost like her own life. It was here that we find the script mage in the second week of March as she woke up from more binge watching.

 **March 13** **th** **… 9: 17 a.m.**

Levy woke up feeling heavy. Sure, she had stayed up watching the adventures of SG-1 again, but she's used to five to six hours of sleep. _"Something feel's off…"_ she told herself before swinging her feet out of bed. She had been trying to forget how Igneel had practically told her she was one of Natsu's mates…but starting to fail. _"Would it be that bad? He is smart and handsome…plus we already get along so well…No! Don't listen to them Levy!_ " her internal voice shouted as her feet came to rest against the cool floor. Taking a step, she lost her balance before falling forward and landing on the floor.

"The hell is wrong with me!?" she shouted to nobody before feeling something odd. Her chest felt…squishy. Pushing herself up, she looked down at her chest, expecting her small A-cups. What she didn't expect were the large C size breasts resting there. Eye's widening in shock, she tried to rub the fatigue from her vision, thinking she was still sleeping. Opening them once more, the large melons were still there. Jumping to her feet, she raced to the bathroom. Flicking the light on as she ran in, she looked at the mirror before stripping her shirt off. It was real. Her breasts had ballooned to the mid-range of the C-cup range. The nipples were perky and the breasts round and firm, the perfect example of how they look in beauty magazines. Cupping one slightly, the last vestige of this being a dream shattered as she gave a light squeeze to her expanded bosom.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you all liked it! And yes…I know somethings don't add up like Parckers playing Miami in October or the shopping spree at the convention. Same with the movie Rampage. I know it comes out this week…not last year. Just think of it as a universe that's almost like ours…but not quite. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed their vacation! I'm sure some of you like the Erza double team or Natsu's foursome. I hope they're enjoyable to you perverts out there. And to John the Ranger, I really hope I did alright showing Echo getting along with some vets at the convention. Sorry I couldn't put in a college game too, just so much in this chapter. But if your all wondering about Kinana and Sorano, I left the possibility open for them joining the harem. Or at least getting some loving from the main hero. What do you think of Igneel's gift? Good? Bad? Leave reviews and let me know! If its really stupid, I can remove it. Anyway, I think Levy will finally get Natsu by…chapter 34. Stubborn woman…holds a gun to my head half the time.**

 **Oh! And to the guest that left the super long review. Yes I realize that There's no way Dragnell is the absolute strongest in the multiverse. He could face Goku and get destroyed. There could be some uber powered Natsu out there that he hasn't encountered yet. So your right, I just made it where he says hes the strongest since he hasn't encountered anybody stronger as of now. And yeah, Mass Effect does have better tech. But they happened to find the Fallout universe first...and I have no idea about Wolfenstein and only played one Dead Space. And your right, I haven't done evil Erza or Natsu...TET. I do have plans for them...I just haven't gotten around to them. As for the whole END thing? I'm on the fence about it right now. Dragneel could be a demon...or he could not. If Dragneel encounters END in the multiverse, he really wont care as long as he's not a threat to others. But thank you for your review and pointing things out. This will help me just make a more compelling story. Constructive criticism is always welcome to help my writing grow.**

 **Levy: Don't tell them that… *cocks gun***

 **Me: Of course! I meant to say that Levy will be super pretty and a badass even more now! With those wonderful C-cups…**

 **Levy: Yes…I'm glad I made…er requested you to write that…**

 **Juvia: Juvia has too many babies in the sims! She can't handle them all!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	32. Springtime

**Alright! Chapter 32 is here! Now a few things to say. First, lots of love for my recent updates! Everybody has been so awesome as my story passed FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND WORDS! So fucking cool** **! Now since I can't directly respond to guest: Multiverse lover I'll say this. Your idea does seem interesting. An off the rails, completely insane Natsu that kills other FT's…my main issue is killing the girls though…Maybe if he captures them for himself? I dunno, I still have other oneshots to do first. But I'll be thinking of the possibility at least! But I might try to hammer out three COG chapters just to get to Levy/Natsu which I'm sure everybody will love. Just have to see I guess? Anyway, I want to let everybody know with warmer weather finally getting here, my writing will slow down. If it's nice and sunny out, I'm doing something outside. Sorry, can't sit in front of a computer all the time! Oh! Expect some loving for our hero in this…maybe a greenette and a double serving of Cana and Sam..hehehehe.**

 **Anyway! I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 32: Springtime**

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **9:22 a.m. Fairy Hills…Levy's bathroom**

The stunned yell had reverberated through the dorms as Levy looked at her new…assets. They were firm yet soft as she cupped them in her hands, disbelief on her face as the door to her apartment crashed open.

"LEVY!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" shouted Bisca from the main bedroom before she spotted the open door to the bathroom.

"She must be in there" commented Evergreen as the two women quickly moved to the restroom. Coming to the doorway, they couldn't believe their eyes. Taking in the sight of Levy's new busty self, the two women were overcome with the urge to tease and laugh at her expense.

"Not. One. Word" she uttered with menace…just as her two friends started to laugh.

"DAMN! Look as those! Who knew you'd be sporting some big tits!" Bisca laughed, the worry washing away as her companion clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"She won't have a problem getting Natsu now! Those cans will make him weak in the knees!" the earth mage commented as she broke down laughing.

"Grrr...SHUT IT! I don't even have shirts that will fit now because of these…things! In fact…" she started before walking forward, re-losing her balance, the genius crashed to the floor as her sense of balance was thrown off.

"HAHAHA! She can't even walk with them!" Bisca continued to laugh at the expense of her friend.

"I'm going to get up and take a shower…I expect you two to have brought me one shirt by then…or I'll…do something" she grumbled as the two continued to chuckle and tease.

"Fine fine…I just hope you can fit in it" Evergreen teased before extending a hand to help her up. Glaring at the brunette, Levy planted her hands on her hips as she continued to scowl.

"Are you done? Cause I will invent something to make you flat-chested" she lightly threatened as the two nodded.

"Yeah, we had our laugh. I'll go find you a few shirts to wear in the meantime" the woman in her normal green dress replied as she left the doorway.

"I'll leave you to your shower" Bisca commented as she closed the door on the still mad female. Releasing the tension from her body, Levy promptly stripped down to shower. Turning on the water, she soon found it to her liking as she stepped in. Feeling the water press her hair down, she leaned her head against the tile a moment later as she eyed the large orbs.

"I don't know how…but this is the work of Natsu or that damn lizard…the GIFT! Mine was twice the size as all the others! That's the only explanation! I mean…breasts don't just balloon overnight" she concluded as she started to lather herself. Washing the shampoo over her new C-cups, she explored them slightly as her hands cupped them.

"I guess…I can get used to them. I mean, this will definitely set me apart from all the other Levy's out there…the Levyest Levy…nah" she shrugged before starting to wash her hair.

"I will make Natsu suffer for this though…that smug bastard…who's handsome…and strong…and smart…" she said to herself as she started to caress herself slightly. Imagining a certain fire mage in her minds eye, her hands wandered down to the joining of her legs as she started to use a few fingers on a certain part of her female anatomy. Plunging two of them in, she started to pleasure her core as the water cascaded down her body.

"Oh…god…Natsu…" she breathed out in a gasp as she continued to pump her fingers. _"Damn him…why am I even thinking about that cocky bastard?"_ she asked herself as she continued to plunge inside herself as the water continued to pour down her new, supple form.

"Huh…I wonder what's taking her so long?" Bisca asked as Evergreen laid out five shirts and some older bra's Levy could borrow. It had already been twenty minutes as the two women waited in Levy's apartment on her bed.

"Who knows? Probably just still overcome with shock about her new tits" the girlfriend of Elfman shrugged before looking at Bisca. "So how are you doing? Any dreams of our resident fire mage?"

Blushing slightly, the gunslinger looked away in embarrassment. "I had a few…but a lot of them are still of that…day" she finished softly as a female hand rested on her thigh in support. Looking over, she could see Evergreen staring intently.

"We all miss him Bisca, you're not the only one. We all know it could've been somebody else easily with how dangerous our lives are. But we'll be all here for you no matter what"

"I know…you have all been so supportive. Even Knightwalker tried and shared some of her ice cream with me"

"If you don't mind me asking? Did you…love him?"

"As a friend…a member of our family? Yes. But the way he felt for me…I don't know if I could return those feelings…does that make me a bad person?" Bisca asked as the door swung open, revealing Levy with a towel wrapped around her body.

"No, it doesn't. I mean, Jet and Droy absolutely loved me…and I never returned those kinds of feelings toward either of them. Do I miss them? Every day. Sure, I could hop over to two hundred AB and see them...but it's just not the same. The point is, you're not a bad person for not loving somebody romantically Bisca. Besides, mostly everybody in the guild knows your always checking out Natsu when he's not looking" she smiled before walking over to the new garments on her bed.

Still a little red in the cheeks, her blush even grew larger as Levy dropped her towel, revealing her nudity to both.

"Come on Levy? At least try to be modest!?" Evergreen commented as the woman pulled up some panties.

"Why? This is my place? I should be able to walk around how I want?" she replied as she continued to get dressed.

"So umm…would it be bad if I…wanted to join the 'sisterhood' eventually? I mean…I don't feel right about it at the moment because of Alzack, but maybe in the future?" the gun mage asked as she continued to look away from the dressing girl. _"Seriously? Where's her modesty? Although…we are all women here…"_

"If it brings you some happiness, go for it. Just don't rush in" Levy advised as she tried on one of the bras. Luck was not with her as they were all too big, due to Evergreens larger bust. Sighing in annoyance, the shorter girl simply grabbed a green shirt before pulling it down past her shoulders.

"I guess this will work…" she stated as her enlarged mammaries fit snugly in the shirt. Her nipples were trying to poke through, but for now it would work as some cleavage could be seen. _"First order of business…punish Natsu. Then new bras! No…reverse that!"_

"Pfft. Says the girl in love with Natsu but too stubborn to admit it" Evergreen teased as Levy simply scoffed.

"Your obviously mistaken. He's just my friend" she replied easily before remembering what she did in the shower. Shaking her head, she looked at the two.

"So…where is that fire bastard? I need somebody to blame for these" she indicated to her chest as Evergreen shrugged.

"Dunno. I know he was taking Hisui somewhere today after the first Jupiter Tank was brought under construction? But past that? No clue"

"Damn…well let's check the hall, maybe somebody will know there"

"Maybe we should get you some…clothing first? Unless you plan on going half commando forever?" Bisca suggested as Levy sighed.

"Fine…but if you start cracking jokes again…" she glowered as the three walked out of her room and soon out of the dorm altogether.

"We promise. And we'll even help you pick out some new stuff" Bisca finished as the three women walked into the city on the mild, march day of fifty degrees.

 **Universe 942-F Jacincto**

"So, what can I help you with Miss Fiore?" Victor Hoffman asked the queen of the COG's only remaining ally. She was joined by Natsu, Sam and her two bodyguards as Delta stood nearby, the Gears on standby in their armor.

"Please Victor, Hisui is just fine" she smiled pleasantly before continuing. "I was wondering if you could lend some rifles and ammunition?"

Unclenching the cigar from his teeth, the seasoned officer held it in his hand as he sat at the conference room table he used for meetings such as this. They were in the top floor of the Jacincto command center, a few rooms away from Prescott's old office.

"Pardon me for being blunt…but why? Isn't your country turning out bolt action rifles and ammunition as we speak? Hell, Dragneel appraised me off your first Jupiter Tank being constructed as of today"

"We are. But my society is going from medieval level technology to industrialization overnight. Some areas we are stretched thin…especially firearms and munitions. While I suspect we will be able to copy the lancer in the next year or so, our factories just don't have the machining capability yet. Plus, the people are almost frothing at the mouth for the entire army to be re-equipped. While my veteran units are receiving the first orders of new armor and guns, I just can't afford to lend out thousands of rifles to another reality that needs them" she finished.

"What reality are you talking about?"

"Universe eight seven seven-X…the sex slave universe. I fought there Colonel…it wasn't nice" Sam lightly interrupted as the older man looked at the brunette woman.

"Define…'not nice' Sergeant"

"They completely subjugated all women for centuries. They couldn't vote, hold office, or any other things we take for granted. Hell, they were only given a second grade education before they were taken to the sex guilds and basically ordered to fuck for a living…sir" she finished as the old man nodded in understanding.

"So what's the situation there now? What's your plan?"

"Right now, they have achieved their freedom during a very bloody civil war that killed over eight hundred thousand. But they need more than victory, they need to be educated…trained in weapons and tactics. Frankly Victor, they need to become self sufficient and able to defend themselves from all threats. The women from two-hundred AB have been assisting them, but a dozen women won't be able to teach a whole country" Hisui paused before looking out at the sprawling city scape. _"Can I afford to help them? The Woodworth region is still shattered and so many died…but…."_ She trailed off before Sorano stepped forward.

"If you don't mind Colonel? This is the plan Hisui came up with" as the woman presented her tablet to the man. Taking the computerized object, the soldier couldn't help but be impressed with the technology. _"We'd probably have something like this by now if it wasn't for the locust"_ he thought to himself before starting to read the queens plan that had been laid out in steps.

Step 1: Education. Use the 5,000 educational volunteers from Fiore to help educate the female masses in all manners of topics from math and reading to science and physics.

Step 2: Establish a female army and new government. Use of firearms and military tactics is a must to ensure the continued freedoms of millions. Fifteen hundred Drill Sergeants and military personnel will assist in this.

Step 3: Construct factories on site to keep the new military in good supply of armor, weapons and munitions.

Step 4: Try to make inroads with the male population. (Any man practicing the old ways will be dealt with harshly)

Handing the tablet back to the stunning woman with white hair, Victor nodded his consent. "Looks like you've covered the basics…but you do realize this is a project that will take time...perhaps years? You can't change a society overnight"

"I'm aware of that. But I can't leave a whole country defenseless" the emerald haired woman commented as Victor took a puff of his cigar. Pondering for a few moments, he turned to Anya.

"Anya? What can we spare?"

Tapping her own datapad, the intelligent officer scanned with her eyes as she went over the latest production reports and current stockpiles.

"We can spare seventy five hundred lancer rifles, another two thousand retros, and one hundred machine guns. Thanks to the shipments of raw materials, our munition stockpiles are almost overflowing at the moment. I recommend sending five million rounds to start with and some of our own construction crews to help build a few ammunition factories" the blonde stated as her commander nodded.

"Do it" he lightly ordered before turning to Delta. "Fenix, use whatever you need to get this done. It's about time the COG actually helped out for once" he finished before standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, Michaelson wants to show off that Raven's Nest you got shot over, Dragneel…over a hundred Raven's sitting inside" he commented before leaving the room.

"Let's go. We'll need some trucks for this" the hero of Aspho fields said as the group headed out of the room. Walking down the hall, Cole sidled up to Natsu with a big grin on his face.

"So, I hear you got to watch a Thrashball match in another universe while we watched over Fiore?"

"They call if football, but yeah. It was great" Natsu commented with a smirk as Baird nudged him in his opposite side. "So when can I see these new tanks? I heard you and Levy designed them?"

"Heh, you'll love them Baird. A gearhead like you will want to rip one apart just so you can rebuild it yourself" Sam commented with a smirk as she walked with Anya.

"Obviously. I'll have to see how much the kid here fucked up in the design process" the blonde Gear smirked as Dom chuckled.

"Damn man, don't let Levy here you. She'll kick your ass for dissing her tech"

"Heh. She's a strong one. Not a woman to be taken lightly" Marcus commented as they continued to head toward their destination.

"So Anya…I have to thank you for watching over Fiore during my little vacation. I hope it wasn't too much of a bother"

Lightly laughing, the stunning soldier gave a smile before replying. "I saw it as a vacation with Marcus and the rest of Delta. Delicious food, a few reports about reconstruction and the economy…peace and quiet. It was…wonderful" she replied wistfully as Eric walked stoically behind his charge. He had a Fiore rifle, the weapon quickly earning the nickname 'bolter' for its bolt action. He doubted anything would happen in the heart of Jacincto, but he would not make assumptions.

"Well, if you ever feel the need to get away, just stop on by. Your all welcome as far as I'm concerned' The queen relayed as she snuck a peak toward Natsu, the man chatting with the men he considered his older brothers.

"So Natsu baby…I heard you and some of your ladies had a great time on your vacation" Cole winked suggestively as the pinkette looked at him oddly.

"How do you even know about that?"

"It's not exactly rocket science for what you would do on vacation? The real problem is how you didn't give any attention to myself or Cana…I'm so distraught that I was forgotten" Sam teased as the male smirked.

"I guess so? But hey? Mabye Lucy Ashley will want to see me?" he teased back with a smirk.

"LIKE HELL YOUR SEEING HER!" Sam shouted as they finally approached their destination.

"Ohhhh…somebody's jealous" teased Baird as the female gear shot daggers at the man's back.

"Enough. We're here" Marcus indicated to the armory. It was bustling with workers, Gears standing guard, and trucks constantly coming and going, taking their cargo to their respective destinations. Walking up to several soldiers, the Sergeant started to give orders as Sam glowered at Natsu. _"Yeah…I'm getting what I want later…"_ she thought as several of the soldiers jogged off to start with the task.

"It's going to take several hours…and maybe longer to get the construction crews together. I'd say go back to Fiore and start getting things ready on your end" Fenix suggested as Hisui nodded.

"Your right. It will take most of a day to get those volunteers assembled to move" she admitted before looking at Natsu, the unspoken question in her eyes. Pulling the portal gun from his pocket, he activated the spinning vortex as the mages started to walk through.

"Don't be strangers guys, we have a lull right now so make sure to visit a few times" Natsu said with a wave.

"Oh you know it baby!" Cole said with his trademark smile as Baird scoffed. "See ya kid" as the younger soldier disappeared into the blue vortex.

"Come on, lets see who we can round up. Anya? Have anybody in mind?"

"Yes. They should be at the depot on thirteenth and Bulmont" the woman told the four men as they moved on, trying to complete their small mission.

 **One day later. Universe 877-X**

"Those versions of you girls that visited this past week were such a big help! So many ideas to help you ladies develop your magic!" Natsu said happily in the hall as he sat at a table flanked by Evergreen and Laki. On the other side was Wendy, Juvia, and Erza, the women enjoying the peaceful day as the sun shone through the windows of the hall.

"I know. My double was so helpful and understanding. Her skill with a sword…I hope to achieve that someday" Erza commented as she and the other former working girls enjoyed their new lives.

"I…I just can't get over the fact my double dates Grey Fullbuster in universe two-hundred AB. I mean…he was such a vile man here" Evergreen commented as Mira spoke up from behind the bar with Lisanna.

"I know what you mean. Our brother is such a kind and loving man there…while we got one that sold us into the sex industry…and that other Mira had to kill him…that couldn't have been healthy" The former whore said out loud as several of the girls nodded.

"Yeah…and then they explained why the 'War Angels' were so strong compared to everybody here...genocidal war against subterranean monsters…." Levy shivered slightly as she remembered some of the short videos her double had shown them.

"But at least we found out something important!" Juvia said happily as she looked at the pink haired man across from her.

"Oh? What's that?" Cana asked as she took a sip of beer, loving how she didn't need a man's permission to serve her own drink.

"That Natsu is a loving man in almost every universe! That many of us get him as our boyfriend and future husband!" the blunette cheered out happily as the man smiled awkwardly. Gaining a downcast look, Evergreen placed a hand on his shoulder as she saw the distress of the male.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?"

"Yeah…I know I tried my best…but I really wish I could've saved all of you from that previous life…" he said softly as Laki looked at him from the next table over.

"You did your best Natsu. You've already done more than most men would've even bothered doing. Plus, you were a wanted criminal. It's not like you could just stroll down the street and storm every brothel. You would've been captured then executed"

"Yeah! And you managed to keep the five of us safe! Sure, it's not much in the long run…but it was important to us! So be proud you managed to save at least a few of us from that kind of life!" Lucy shouted with a clenched fist as her boyfriend gained a smile.

"Your right Luce! I did do my best! Plus, your all free now so none of you ever have to do that kind of thing again!"

"Unless…we want to" Erza said with a wink as she remembered the lustful night of passion a mere twelve hours ago with Lucy, Bisca, and the man she was quickly growing to love.

" _YES! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Erza cried out as the man pumped his nine-inch cock into her wet snatch. Lucy and Bisca were each attacking her breasts, licking and teasing her sensitive nipples as the foursome reached its first hour._

" _My god Natsu! I never knew you had such…stamina" Bisca whispered in a sultry voice before kissing Erza on the mouth, stifling her moans._

" _Heh…I had to save it for when I found my special ladies" he gave a manly smirk before spreading the red-heads legs wider. The renewed vigor was pushing Erza closer to climax as Lucy turned and started attacking her clit, the kind male still pumping in and out._

"Um…maybe give me at least a day to rest? You ladies will wear me out" Natsu said with a grin as Wendy pouted.

"I wish I was old enough…All the other girls here got to be with Natsu…" she lightly complained as Bisca chuckled from her table nearby.

"Just wait another year or so…then I'm sure you'll have a night to remember" the green haired beauty replied as she looked out the nearby window at the city. _"I still can't believe how much things have changed. First those six incite a three day civil war that kills over eight hundred thousand, then different versions show up two weeks ago and help us get organized into proper militias until we can establish a proper army? Not to mention the fact they came up with a new government led by a council of three women and three men? I even heard that one of those males is actually their guild master in most realities…and oddly enough…some actual help from some of the male population led by that reporter"_ she thought to herself before the guild hall doors burst open. Rushing in, Kinana was bright in the face as she leaned her palms against her knees, taking deep lungfuls of air.

"Kinana! Is something wrong!" Natsu shouted as he came to his feet, starting to move toward one of his many girlfriends.

"I…Th…the park! Something's happening in the park!" she finally gasped out.

"What it is it?" asked Evergreen as she stayed close to her man.

"A…A PORTAL! A REALLY BIG PORTAL!" she shouted out as the numerous female's eye's widened in shock.

"Hop on and let's go! We might have to fight!" Natsu shouted out as the purple haired woman climbed onto his back. Gathering whatever weapon's they could, the now burgeoning mages knew that hatchets, knives, and clubs wouldn't stop much. Sure, there had been a few small flare ups of men trying to re-establish the old ways…but those had been crushed without mercy, the leaders now swinging from trees as flies ate their swelling corpses. Running through the streets, the women of Fairy Tail were joined by many of their sisters…and the occasional man. Within minutes, they were gathered at the park as the massive portal of swirling blues and purples spat out thousands of men and women. They were accompanied by construction vehicles, transports laden with supplies, and what looked like strange vehicles with large tires and a cannon mounted on top. The clamor of thousands of marching feet, the smell of fumes and rumbling engines echoed through the city's park as several of the visitors approached.

"Wait…is that…Sam?" Erza asked as the famous woman approached with a several others.

"Glad to see you ladies again" she smirked with her arms crossed underneath the bust of her armor.

"But…What are you doing here? What's with all the vehicles and soldiers?" asked the red-head.

"Were here to help. Last time was the liberation...now its to make sure nothing like that happens again" Dragneel commented as he stood tall, his voice carrying over the noise as many women eyed the large scar adorning his face.

"Is he….?" Laki started to ask as Sam nodded.

"Yup! This is my boyfriend! You think my magic is strong? He could've leveled Crocus here with one blast" she lightly praised as many of the women eyed the man in armor.

"Makes sense…all six of them were so strong…only stands to reason their Natsu is stronger…." Levy lightly commented as Natsu stepped forward, eyeing his double the heavy armor.

"I may be new to this…harem stuff, but I need to know. How do you treat your girlfriends? Do you control them with your strength? Do you care for them? I know you fight some…really bad monsters from what the others told us last week" Natsu asked as Kinana rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Straight to the point huh? Alright" Dragneel grumbled as he looked the man in the eyes, his stare unwavering.

"I treat my ladies with the utmost respect. They _are_ my life. Each one is flawed…but perfect at the same time. I have never even considered trying to control them…nor will I ever try. I have slain monsters and men to keep them safe. Fighting through the burning depths of hell…I would do that for any of them without question" The soldier finished as his eyes widened. Planting a palm on his forehead, he scowled as Dom teased the famous soldier.

"Man…look at you being all soft and romantic like. No wonder the ladies like you" the veteran gear teased as the assembled soldiers laughed.

"Yo! Remember when he switched bodies with Juvia? We still haven't gotten him some pretty dresses!" Cole barked out as the visitors continued to laugh.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up you bastards. Just remember that when you visit and Mira makes her delicious meals" Dragneel smirked.

"Don't even joke about that man! Her cooking is legendary!" Baird shot out as Hisui cleared her throat even as the large portal continued to unleash more people and supplies.

"While I would love to listen to you bicker and tease, we do have a purpose here" she commented as she stepped forward with her two personal body guards. Eyeing the famous reporter who covered the start of the 'Subjugation Civil War' as he held his trusty camera, Hisui started to speak as she was televised across the country.

"I am Hisui E. Fiore. I lead the country of Fiore in universe one thirty seven C. When I heard about the absolute…suffering half the population this world went through, I vowed to do something about it. Behind me are several thousand volunteers of men and women from my reality along with some Seran's. We are allies. They have also vowed to lend their efforts to help your lands and country. All these people here? They're here to help educate and train the female population here. I'm talking military tactics, engineering, construction, science, and everything else to make sure you ladies can stand even with the males here. Not only that, but we will be constructing a dimensional gate and establish a core of a military force. The COG was kind enough to loan several thousands rifles and a few Centaur Tanks to get this underway" She momentarily paused as the construction crews immediately started to work on the mentioned project.

"Not all of you will be interested in military service…but some of you will be to ensure your daughters will never have to go through what you did" she stated as she looked over the crowd before her. Hundreds of women were hanging on her every word as she cleared her throat once more.

"This will not be easy. Most of the men here…will still see you as nothing…just whores and sluts. This won't go away overnight. That's why you will have to fight for it! To build and train the skills needed to stand equally among them! Be it soldier, scientist…or just owning a restaurant. You will all face hardships…but that's why we will help! To ensure that someday you will be able to stand on your own! To keep Fiore safe from any internal or external threats! So will you walk forward into the future? Or will you stand there and just…wait"?" the queen asked before the roars of several hundred females cheered out in support.

"Heh…looks like I have my answer" she finished as a new voice carried over the crowd, condescending in nature.

"My my…what a wonderful little speech you gave. Too bad it wont matter for you whores" a middle aged man stated as he was surrounded by what were obviously his sons and bodyguards. He was slightly overweight and had flowing blonde locks, his face betraying years of easy living and prosperity. His sons were all in their prime, muscular and considerably handsome in a classical sense as Sam sneered at the man.

"I strongly suggest you get the fuck out of here before something bad happens" the soldier relayed as the rich man chuckled.

"Now why would I listen to a stupid woman like you? I leave on my pleasure yacht to Bosco then to Alverez for a month, then return to find my brothels in ruins, my business in Crocus gone, and women in charge. Obviously, you all need to be put in your place" he stated as Dragneel glared death at the man.

"Buddy…I recommend you get the fuck out of here…before we fucking kill you"

"HAHAHA! I see we have the man traitor here…well two of them? No matter, I will award any of my guards ten million jewel for you heads. After all, I am one of the wealthiest men in the country thanks to my sex industry businesses" he finished as the numerous Gears made their weapons ready.

"Delta…make sure to watch you fire. Don't want to hit any civvies…not today" Marcus relayed as his squad nodded.

"You got it Marcus" Dom agreed as the soldiers and former working girls started to surround the man and his entourage.

"Oh? Gonna to try to attack me even with my elite guard standing by? You'll fail you man traitors" he finished…just as a spinning breech appeared before them all. Emerging a brief moment later, McGarden jumped through as she landed before the men intent on the old ways. She was carrying a large wrench with an angry expression on her face. The feature noticed most however were the larger breasts that slightly bounced in the restraints of her purple shirt that read 'Wrench Monster'

"PAPER SHREDDER!" She screamed out as her signature attack burst forth from her body.

None of the guards or the rest of the evil group had a chance to counter as the numerous pages of razor sharp parchment shot forth. A cacophony of screams soon washed over the park as limbs were severed, blood spilled, and lives ended.

Edward the third watched in absolute horror as his two eldest sons were cleaved in half right before his eyes. Their intestines were dragging across the green grass as one clung to life. Turning his head, he saw his youngest son from one of his prime whores get decapitated as crimson burst from his neck.

"Gu…Guards!" he screamed out as he started to back away from the nightmare. Falling backwards, he tripped over the decimated body of his captain, the fresh corpse sliced to almost unrecognizable means.

"Heh…you say that like there is actually somebody left to help you" McGarden stated as she walked forward, the large wrench in her hands. Boots moving through the sticky redness of one of the dead men, the script mage stood in front of the captain of industry.

Looking around in panic, Edward saw nobody left as the former working girls watched in baited silence.

"Somebody help me please! I'll give you all the money I have if you stop her!" the man pleaded as Erza spoke up.

"You think we would help a man like you? Somebody who ran a quarter of the brothels in the country? Somebody who had his rape squads scouring the country side for talent? No. We have freedom now…and we would never turn our backs on one of the 'War Angels' the red head finished with confidence as the man looked up at the short woman before him.

"Please…mercy" he begged as tears started to flow down his face. Hefting the wrench above her head, McGarden looked down in disgust at this male. Renewing her anger, she made her decision.

"SORRY! FRESH OUT!" she yelled before bringing the heavy tool down. With a sickening crunch that resounded through the park, the man's forehead caved in as small bits of brain juice leaked through the cracks in the skull.

"FUCKING MONSTER!" She cried again as blood splattered against her new shirt from the second blow. Landing hit after hit, the furious female kept swinging until nothing remained of the wealthy man as some of the gore splashed against her cheeks. Finally done with the execution, she hefted the wrench before walking over to the waiting soldiers and women.

"Yo. All his assets belong to you ladies now. Fund some schools or something" she finished as she looked at Delta. "Hey? Was that too far? I mean…we probably could've captured them all…" she finished as Cole shook his head.

"Nah baby. My mama always told me to treat the ladies with respect…and that fellow didn't treat ladies with respect" the larger man relayed. Nodding her head in agreement, she turned to Dragneel with an annoyed look on her face.

"You know…I've been looking for you. But nobody knew where the hell you were? I had to call Hoffman and get your location" she stated as the man shrugged.

"Why? Something wrong?" he teased as the woman pointed to her chest.

"DAMN RIGHT THERE IS! Look at these things! They just…appeared yesterday! I had to go and buy a whole new wardrobe because of them…which your paying for by the way! And I don't know how…but this is your damn fault Natsu!" she roared out as Sam, Hisui, and Sorano started to laugh.

"God look at them! She's probably just itching for the chance to knock boots with Dragneel now!" Sorano teased as Sam walked up and poked one of the breasts.

"OH! They're firm! That's really good!" the brunette teased as the script mage pinched her nose in annoyance.

"You know…Everybody has been teasing me about this all day? Erza and Cana, Mira and Evergreen. Even Kinana had to say something at the guild. And then Makarov had the gall to try and convince me to pose for him…perverted old man" she relayed as friends laughed and chuckled at her expense.

"Um…excuse me? But…will we be able to trust these men? I know we have to work with them somehow…" Mira asked as the woman stood near her Natsu, the days events spinning out of control.

" _My god! I know the civil war was brutal…but McGarden didn't even flinch! But fighting locust and other monsters explains a lot. I just hope these soldiers don't try anything…"_ the former gang-bang queen thought as Marcus looked at the assembled crowd.

"You can. While we aren't saints and have made many sacrifices during the war, my comrades in arms will conduct themselves accordingly. We did not come here to make you suffer or make you into slaves once more. We came to help…and we're going to do that" he graveled out, his voice and face carrying across the country as the reporter continued to record.

"What if some of your men break that promise?" Cana asked as she watched the men and women starting to form into large groups to head into the city, their tasks their own.

"Then they will be charged to the full extent to Seran law" Baird replied before looking at the brunette woman. "Look, I'm pretty much an asshole most of the time, but I'll be damned if I try to force a woman into something she doesn't like"

"That's right. Plus, it wouldn't be healthy for the alliance my country maintains with the COG" Hisui finished as the sun started to beat down onto her beautiful form. "Now I'm sorry to cut my visit short, but I still have my own country to run. Delta here will work in conjunction with you and the people I brought. I know they will be a great help to Magnolia and other cities in the coming months"

"Yeah. And there's something you need to help me with Dragneel" McGarden instructed as she pulled her portal gun free. Establishing a vortex, she stood in front of it as Sam and the queen walked through with Erik and Sorano.

"Seriously Levy? I was hoping to take the rest of the day off" Dragneel grumbled as the short woman slapped him upside the head.

"No way! Time's of the essence for this!" she shot out before pushing the man though the portal. Snapping shut a few seconds later, Cole chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better, that lady could be Seran"

"No doubts there. She's got the temper of one" Baird commented as he approached the crowd. "Alright! First order of business is to get your education system up to speed" he lightly commanded as thousands of people set out to make this universe right. It would end up taking barely three months to establish several factories, a new education system, and a military core of fifty thousand with eighty percent being female. The help of the COG and the visitors from one thirty seven would bring about a new society…despite the many, many hurdles and rampant sexism that would plague the country for years.

 **Universe 137-C Natsu's house…one hour later.**

Queen Hisui had set out with Sorano and Erik, the ruler intent on rebuilding the shattered towns and cities of the Woodworth region. The personnel she had taken to the sex slave universe wouldn't slow down recovery efforts, but still…no more could be spared as she headed back to Crocus on her personal King Raven. Leaving the dragon slayer in his home with Sam and Levy, the male was in the kitchen eating a quick lunch with Cana as the four shared a meal with Happy and Bloom.

"So…you want to set up a personal lab…or base in the fallout universe?" Natsu asked with a quizzical tone as the shorter woman nodded.

"That's right. I know your workshop is open to me all the time, but this will let me do my own thing in peace and quiet" she replied as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Well, I guess that makes sense…" he rumbled out before looking at Cana. "So? Where are the others?"

Pressing a finger to her delicate lips as she thought, Cana soon had an answer for the male. "Well, Juvia is still playing the Sims last I saw. Mira and Erza kidnapped Knightwalker and Wendy for a day on the town since it's so nice out. And Bisca decided to visit Natsumi's universe for the day. To be honest, its been really quiet" she finished.

"Well you can come with us? I'm just glad I missed that horrible shopping trip…" Sam lightly shuddered as she took a sip of her soda.

"Umm…as long as we don't have any crazy battles. I don't really want to fight any mutants or radioactive monsters…" Cana replied to Sam before Levy interrupted.

"Ugh…that's what I had to do yesterday…shopping. All my shirts needed an upgrade cause of these new tits of mine…so much money wasted…" Levy sighed in annoyance at her misfortune.

"But Levy? Didn't you say that now you can compete with Erza or Juvia for Natsu? You said you were really happy with them?" Happy asked innocently as the short girl shot to her feet, glaring daggers at the cat.

"I NEVER SAID THAT! Where did you hear such lies!" she shouted out at the blue feline who giggled.

"Evergreen told me!"

"I'm kicking her ass later…" the blunette grumbled as Natsu chuckled.

"To be honest, they fit you pretty well. But you know…I'm a guy so whatever" he replied with a smirk before standing up.

"Don't be a pervert you jackass!" she yelled as the two other women chuckled. Finishing their food, the four headed to the garage as Happy and Bloom went to go check on Juvia. Turns out the woman had fallen asleep after pulling an all-nighter with her new computer games…again. Grabbing whatever weapons or gear they would need, the four looked around the shop as Cana nudged her boyfriend in the side.

"So, when will you have the vehicle jacks done? I bet that will be useful"

"Eh…maybe a few more days. What I really need to do is talk with Hisui about some of the new armor. Get everybody in the guild fitted for some. I don't want any more repeats of Alzack" he finished evenly as the other three nodded.

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it…future king" Levy teased before activating her portal gun and jumping through, her assault rifle ready for threats.

"I think those new breasts of hers are making her cocky" he grumbled while walking through. Looking at each other, Sam and Cana simply shrugged before walking through to join their friends.

 **Universe 1000-A**

"Alright Cana. Remember that magic doesn't work here. Make sure to have a shell chambered and stick close to me" Natsu instructed as the female nodded. Looking around, they were on a deserted and cracked street in the middle of downtown Boston. Rusting cars, half collapsed buildings, and other ruins of civilization were everywhere as the four scanned for threats.

"Levy. Any idea where we are in the city?" Sam asked as she kept her lancer at the ready. The light breeze was wafting a few pieces of dirty paper on a small updraft as the shorter woman looked around, her eyes scanning. Spotting a familiar landmark on the right side of the street a block ahead, she gave a knowing nod.

"Hmmm…that's Hubris comics up ahead…which means Diamond city is behind us" she stated while starting to move forward slowly, her boots crunching on loose gravel.

"So, shouldn't we head there instead?" asked Cana as she fell into step near Natsu, the man ready to fight in an instant.

"No. I'm looking for a base or bunker I can use away from people. I won't find that in Diamond city" she replied as the four walked past the old comic store, its windows shattered long ago. A snarl from inside the building had the four raising weapons instantly as a ghoul appeared in one of the windows, its maw snarling. Luckily, the door was still closed as Natsu fired off a single shot at the irradiated human in the window. Pitching back as the back of its head blew outward, Natsu looked at the others.

"Waddya think? Should we clear it?" he asked as Sam scoffed.

"Fuck that. As long as they're stuck in there, I'm good. Plus, the folks at Diamond city can deal with it"

"My thoughts exactly. We've already started this world on the path to recovery, no need to fight these half zombie things too unless we need to" Levy agreed before continuing down the street. Following in a loose formation, the road soon sloped downward as it led to the Boston Common's. Bypassing a destroyed troop carrier, Cana read a weathered sign leaning against the rusting vehicle.

"Beware of swan! Turn back now!" she tried to emphasize the words as her boyfriend shrugged.

"Like the bird?" Sam asked with a questioning tone as she looked around the old park from her place in the intersection. The whole space was deserted, not even the bugs seemed to stir as the brackish water of the nearby pond started to ripple.

Tightening the grip on his rifle, Natsu could feel his senses screaming as he tried to spot the threat.

"Kill them! They entered our turf!" shouted out a raider from Sam's right as the three raiders opened fire with laser rifles. They were at the end of a slight road that rose upwards as the stabs of light crackled through the air.

"SHIT! Find cover!" Natsu yelled out as he opened fire with his lancer, buying time for the women to start moving to the left. Bullet casings clattering to the ground, he managed to kill one of the leather clad men as the bullets shattered his windpipe in a burst of crimson. Falling to the street as the other two pressed onward, Natsu started to fall backwards past the pond.

' **RRROOOOAAAARRRR!'**

It was his instincts and years of training that prevented him from being smashed into the ground. Rolling away just in the nick of time, the scarred male looked up at the hideous creature that easily stood twelve feet tall. While it resembled a super mutant, its height was a definite problem as it carried a massive anchor in it's right hand. Part of a swan boat hull was fastened to its left arm and head as disgusting water dripped down its pale torso.

" _Right...beware of swan"_ the man thought as he quickly turned and ran, trying to create some distance.

"COVER HIM!" Screamed out Sam as she fired at the behemoth charging forward, bullets striking flesh.

"NO SHIT!" Levy yelled back as she unleashed a hail storm of lead. Firing at it's exposed face, she could see that the rounds were having little effect. Flinching as a laser blast sizzled the hair above her head, the blunette looked at the two vile men who were trying to take her down. _"probably want to steal my shit…or wound me for whatever sick shit they're into"_ she thought as Natsu finally rejoined them.

"Fighting retreat! Cana! Frags!" the male commanded as the three mages started to walk backwards down the cracked street, bullet casings flying.

"You got it!" the brunette agreed before unleashing an explosive. Flying through the air, the hand grenade burst at the feet of the giant monster, flaying it with shrapnel.

"Get those assholes! Try to capture the women!" a fresh voice shouted from Cana's right. Looking to the source, the card mage saw about a dozen men storming down a side alley toward her, an assortment of guns at the ready to kill and maim.

"Fucking bastards!" she yelled in fury as her gnasher bucked in her hands. The shot exploded from the barrel, turning the chest of the closest man into destroyed meat as the speeding balls did their work. Cocking the handle as bullets and laser blasts shattered the air around her, she fired again before feeling herself being yanked away.

"Forget them! In here!" Natsu shouted as he practically dragged his girlfriend up the stairs to an old club. Sam and Levy were firing from the doorway, bullets creating a cacophony of sound as they tried to damage the monster. Seeing the two safe, the two females slammed the door shut as Swan took a giant swing at the raiders around him. Hearing the sickening crunch of a body slamming into the brickwork outside, Sam pointed toward the stair case.

"Let's hit these assholes from above! They started shit with a Gear…they pay the price" the Sergeant relayed in anger as the four raced up the stairs. Boots echoing across the dusty floor, they quickly noticed the old bar was once meant for high society due to the smoking lounge and old leather chairs.

"Cana! Cover the stairs in case some of them make it in!" Levy shouted as she ran toward the old window space facing the common with the other two.

"Got it!" she shouted back before tipping an old table over at the top of the stairs. Not even five seconds later the entrance burst open as three men ran in, cracking the old door frame.

"Get those bitches! Fine women like that can't be wasted!" the leader shouted out as the sounds of fighting and screaming filtered in from outside. Running forward with their weapons raised, the bandits arrived at the foot of the staircase in moments.

"Not today asshole…" the daughter of Gildarts whispered before firing her shotgun. The cone of death burst the lead man's head like a melon, spraying the walls and his companions in gore and bits of bone. Re-cocking the gun, the ejected shell flew to the side as cordite filled her nostrils.

"FUCK THAT BITCH!" one of the men yelled as Sam and the others started to pour fire outside thirty feet away.

"Nah…your ending here and now" Cana smirked before killing the second man in an equally messy manner. Ducking as the third started to fire, the mate of Natsu simply tossed a grenade over her cover as the wood in the wall started to splinter.

"SHIT!" cried the last man as he tried to run away…but tripped over his own feet in the process. The device detonated in a fury of shrapnel and splinters, blowing off the man's legs in a grisly display as the stairwell resembled a butcher's shop of horror.

"Kill everything out there!" Sam yelled out as she fired at the mutant. Her bullets stitched along its back, rupturing skin as the monster swung its giant anchor club at one of the slavers in the street. They had tried to follow the four mages, but Swan had managed to block their path in a rage of killing. Now the monster was fighting the remaining seven along with Natsu and Levy, the two firing at the more obvious threat. Bullets snapping and cracking through the air, the area stank of fear as the monster killed another man. The poor soul had been literally pancaked by the giant anchor, creating nothing more than a gory smudge on the pavement.

Shifting her fire, Levy aimed at the monster's head with a snarl. Bullets travelling in the blink of an eye, they smashed into its cranium as it howled in pain.

"Concentrate your fire!" Natsu yelled out as he too aimed for the weak spot. He didn't care as the mutant killed another of the two men with a mighty swing of its anchor, their bodies flying through the air like rag dolls. The only thing he cared about was killing this damn thing.

" _Fuck…it's hide is almost as thick as a Berserker!"_ he thought to himself as more and more damage was being done to its head.

' **Crack!'**

Levy's last three rounds in her rifle finally smashed their way through the thick bone and hide of its skull, turning the brain to instant ruin as the heavy rounds bounced around. Giving one last groan, Swan finally pitched forward as it crushed one of the dredges of humanity underneath its massive corpse.

"No survivors" Sam calmly stated as she fired at the three remaining men. Bullets flying from the breech as her and Natsu fired, the two were methodical in their firing from the shattered window of the old bar. In moments it was over as the last three died in bursts of gunfire and screaming, trying to escape but failing.

"God fucking dammit…I was so awesome during that fight' Levy smirked knowingly as Cana joined them.

"How do you figure that? I killed five of those slaving bastards" the busty woman in the bomber jacket asked.

"Cause' I totally killed that massive mutant! Makes me more of a badass" the woman claimed as she reloaded and double checked her weapon.

" _Hmmm…she's not wrong. And we could use a fourth person on my team of badass girls. I'll run it by Knightwalker and Wendy when we get back"_ Sam concluded as Natsu looked out the window.

"I'm not positive, but I think Goodneighbor is only a few streets away from here. They might know of a good place for you to set up shop" Natsu suggested as he turned to look at Levy.

"Yeah, I think your right. Alright, lets go" she indicated as the four headed back downstairs. Moving past the destroyed corpses and the busted doorway, they were soon outside.

"Is it me…or is the air cleaner?" Sam asked her companions as they fanned out, making sure they wouldn't be attacked again with wary eyes.

"No…your right. I can smell the difference. That radiation purging system must really be working" Natsu replied as they left the commons behind, heading in a northeasterly direction. A sign the next street over told them they were on the right path as the four walked past several burned out stores and buildings.

"Ugh…I still can't believe you three and Knightwalker stayed here for three days…and ate rats" Cana grimaced as she walked past a rusting car with the skeletal remains of the driver inside.

"it was a great bonding experience for her. Plus, grilled rat really isn't that bad" Levy replied just as the sound of distant gunfire echoed through the ruined canyon of concrete.

"Move!" Sam ordered as the four made their way down the street, the sound getting louder with each step. Coming to the intersection, Sam was at the corner of a crumbling building as she braced her body against the brickwork. Taking a quick glance southward, she saw several super mutants firing at an unknown target at the end of the street. Laser blasts and gunfire were rattling back and forth as she ducked back.

"Super mutants. Fighting someone. I say we lend a hand"

"They could double cross us later" Levy commented as the other three nodded at her words

"Yeah. But we can always kill them too" she stated before moving from the corner. Rushing down the street, her boots crunched against broken glass as the sounds of battle loomed closer.

" _Hoomans!"_ a mutated voice shouted out as several of the monsters turned and opened fire from their position in the ruined street.

"SHIT!" Sam yelled in annoyance as a laser blast slammed into the cracked pavement barley six inches to her left. Ducking behind a ruined car with Cana on the left side of the street, the Sergeant didn't waste anytime before popping up and unleashing a long burst at the closest creature. Snapping through the air, the bullets collided with the enemy's torso as its chest burst crimson, the accurate gunfire claiming its first victim.

"SUCK ON THIS!" Cana yelled out as she unleashed her last grenade at a duo that were hiding behind a tipped over truck. Ducking back as gunfire cracked through the space she had just been standing in, the explosive detonated.

"Nice toss Cana! You nailed the bastards!" Natsu shouted out from his cover in an alcove. Levy was next to him, taking cover as bullets and stabs of light tried to reach them. Leaning out, Natsu could see three of the mutant's dead in the street while another four kept up the pressure. Several more were firing in a different direction, meaning they were fighting on two fronts.

"Lev! Cover me!" Natsu shouted out over the battle before rushing forward.

"Got it!" the shorter woman yelled out as she came out of cover and laid down a staccato of gunfire, her assault rifle spitting hot leaded death as one of the abominations clutch its throat. Seeing the blood spill form between its fingers, Natsu grinned in satisfaction at the short woman's accuracy. Slamming into cover behind another rusting car on the right side of the roadway, the Gear was closer to the monsters. Leaning around the side of the bumper to the left, he immediately opened fire even as gunfire bit into the rusting metal of the vehicle. Bullets smashing into the groin of the closest beast, the creature howled in agony as the pelvis bone was reduced to bloody splinters of flesh and bone.

The echoing report of Cana's Gnasher erupted from his left as his two girlfriends worked their way up, laying down fire as the mutants started to feel fear.

' **Boom!'** The second blast of shotgun pellets caught one of the enemy in the leg as the lower part disintegrated into a bloody mist of crimson. Deciding to cut their losses, the few remaining mutants started to retreat, but didn't get far down the roadway that led to the south.

"KILL THEM!" Levy screamed in hate as her gun barked, the stream of lead smashing into two of their backs as they tried to escape. Blood bursting from their chest as the speeding bullets did their work, the duo collapsed into the roadway as their weapons clattered to the ground. Only one of the mutants managed to escape death as it ran, its panic evident to all as gunfire nipped at its heels.

Eyeing the monster missing a leg, Natsu revved his chainsaw before plunging it into its back in a grisly display of gore and viscera.

"Now that…that is one dangerous looking gun, brother" a voice sounded out from the left. Snapping his weapon up, the Gear and fellow mages had their weapons trained on a man in a red coat and tri point hat. His skin was cracked and gnarlish while the place where his nose used to be was nothing but a darkened hole. Snapping his own weapon up, Natsu noticed it looked very similar to a boltok as the man resumed speaking.

"While I do want to thank you for helping me and my friends out with those green skins, I'd appreciate if we could be cordial. After all, I do have a few friends too" the man indicated as a few others made themselves known, weapons trained.

"We're just on our way to Goodneighbor. Not looking to start any fights unless we have to" Levy replied as she kept her assault rifle trained on the man in red.

"Goodneighbor? Well you're in luck. I happen to be the mayor of that fine community. But if we fight, you ain't getting in" The man replied as the two groups continued to stand off, the sun getting lower in the sky.

Eyeing the stranger, Natsu could almost... _sense_ the vibe this horribly scarred man gave off. Lowering his weapon, he kept his eyes on the group.

"He's cool…I can feel it"

"You sure Natsu?" Cana asked in concern as she kept her shotgun at the ready.

"Yeah…I'm sure"

Lowering their weapons, the other group did the same, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Names Hancock. Thanks for the help with the mutants. Now…There's been stories of the four travelers that started up the radiation purge of the planet...the biggest distinction is the scar on a man's face with pink hair and a short woman with blue hair. You two seem to fit that description quite nicely"

"Is that what their calling us?" Sam asked as the flamboyant man laughed.

"You don't know? They say four people strolled into town one day, broke a mutant siege of Diamond City, cleared the Boston Library, and activated the system to return the earth to prewar radiation levels. And two of them carried chainsaw guns with blue, glowing armor…" the man finished as Natsu nodded.

"I guess that's us then"

"Well then! Looks like my little town is getting some celebrities…just don't expect any free handouts, ya dig?"

"Wouldn't expect it in the first place" Cana replied as the two groups headed toward the entranceway to the community. It was blocked by large structures of metal, with only a simple door large enough for traders in front. Swinging it open, Hancock raised his hands at the splendor or his town. It was filled with mostly humans with a significant number of sentient ghouls walking about. A few robots stood guard or tended shops. A large sign stated the rules of law for the town, which would be simple to obey as the group holstered their weapons.

"Welcome to Goodneighbor! A home for those without one!" He proclaimed before turning to the visitors. 'Now, what can I help you fine folks with?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Levy stepped forward. "I was hoping to set up a lab in a bunker. Something out of the way and secure"

"Hmmm…a bunker you say? I know most of them have been taken over by raiders or monsters…. Let's take a look at my map" he finished before walking toward a former state house. Walking inside, the four could see numerous body guards stationed around the building.

" _We could take em…but they seem alright"_ Sam thought as she walked in step with Natsu right behind the leader. Walking into his office, Hancock moved behind his desk. Throwing open a drawer, he pulled out a roll of paper.

"I had a friend of mine make some copies from the old maps found in this building. The old ones were almost dust" He stated while unfurling the map. Crowding around, Hancock scanned the parchment.

"Let's see…" he told himself as the paper showed highlights of communities, landmarks, and structures from the old world. Spotting his target, he pointed to a place near Lake Quannapowitt. "There's a small military bunker a short way's east of the lake. Last I heard it's in good condition and abandoned"

"No raiders or monsters?" Levy asked hopefully.

"Don't think so. Raiders wouldn't bother since its so remote. And some of these bunkers have been locked up tight. But, you might want to wait till tomorrow…night time is pretty dangerous in the wastes"

"Alright. Thanks Hancock. Now is there a place to stay?" Levy asked.

"Hotel Rexford. Just make sure to have the caps" he finished as the four nodded. Leaving the office, they left the leaders home before walking down the street.

"I don't get it? Why not portal back home?" Cana whispered as the others shrugged.

"Is that what you really wanna do?" Natsu asked as his card mage nodded.

'Please…I would really like a nice shower and a comfy bed without worrying about mutants or…whatever is out there!" she shouted as Levy sighed.

"Fine…if you wanna go through life half-assing everything…" she muttered as the four ducked into an abandoned alley.

"How is this half-assing? Are you just like? Completely crazy now?" Cana asked Levy in disbelief.

"Meh. Probably. At least I got some nice tits to show off" she smirked before pulling the gun from her side pouch. Activating the portal, the four walked through with a flash of light.

 **Universe 137-C. Natsu Dragneel's house**

"Ah! It's nice to be home!" Cana cheered out as she set her Gnasher on one of the work benches in Natsu's garage.

"No doubt. While gunning down monsters and shit in the fallout is a horrifying way to pass the time, I could use a nice shower" Sam agreed as Levy scoffed.

"Whatever. I'm going home and recon the area with my IVD. See you all later" the short woman replied as she left the garage, her breasts giving a slight bounce with each step.

Eyeing the wall clock over his personal work bench, Natsu could see it was still early evening, the hour not even reaching five o'clock yet. _"Hmmm. Might have enough time for some fun with Cana and Sam before dinner"_ he smirked internally while re-equipping out of his armor in a flash. Moving through the doorway to the kitchen, he could hear multiple female voices coming from the living room. Walking past the archway, he could see all his girlfriends plus Bisca sitting on the multiple pieces of furniture. Happy was in the corner, talking with bloom in cat-speak as the two seemed to build a solid friendship.

"Hey Natsu!" Bisca said with a smile as she sat between Erza and Juvia, her smile brightening the room.

"Hey Bisca. How you doing today?'

"Pretty good. Had fun hanging out with Natsumi…she beat up Grey again" the woman chuckled as the pinkette interrupted from her place near Knightwalker.

"That lame ass tried to sneak into MY shower! When I was in it!" she practically yelled as Sam leaned close to Natsu's ear. Speaking in a low whisper filled with desire, the female was short and to the point.

"Your fucking me and Cana right now…so come on upstairs…"

"You know I can hear you Sam. If you want to fuck him, go fuck him" the fire princess replied as Bisca blushed at the words.

"HAH! I guess I will. But hey Bisca? Why not hang around for dinner? We can order pizza's and watch some movies?'

"Oh…I don't want to be a bother…" she said softly before Juvia wrapped a slender arm around the woman's shoulders.

"Juvia thinks you should stay! We can have fun! Maybe play some video games!" the blunette cheered out as Mira spoke up.

"We'll even let you pick out what we watch. Besides, its better than sitting at home alone…right?"

Looking around, the gun mage could see the smiles of her friends before looking at the man in the doorway. He had a small smirk, already knowing what she would say as Cana and Sam stood behind him. _"They've all been so nice to me…I'm so glad I have friends like these"_

"Okay. I can stay and hang out for the night" she smiled sweetly as Knightwalker shot to her feet.

"Then you'll need to pick out some awesome action movies! They're the only ones acceptable for tonight!" The warrior said loudly as she moved toward the entertainment system to start selecting possible media for viewing.

"Let's go Natsu! I still need to shower!" Cana relayed as she and Sam practically marched the man upstairs. Pushing him into the bedroom, Sam slammed the door shut before starting to shrug off her armor.

"Oh yeah…you're going to give us that huge cock of yours…now go and get that shower started" she lightly commanded as the man simply chuckled. Moving into the bathroom, Natsu shed the rest of his dirty clothes into the hamper before walking to the large shower that could easily accommodate four or five people at once. More specifically, one man and multiple women.

"Huh…I wonder how that would go…" the male mumbled to himself as he turned on the water. Waiting a few minutes for it to get comfortable for his ladies, the male stepped in. Feeling the water cascade down his muscular torso and through his salmon locks, Natsu could feel the stress melt away.

The shower door opened a minute later, revealing the two luscious forms of Sam and Cana, the two women looking at him with hunger in their eyes. Moving in, Cana didn't waste any time before smashing her lips against his, initiating the battle. She didn't last long as the male quickly dominated her mouth, his tongue overpowering hers. Letting out a soft moan, the card mage loved it before finally breaking off the kiss.

"Oh yeah…" she lightly whispered before looking at Sam. She had been rubbing her large breasts, the fleshy orbs almost D-cup in size as water washed down her nude form.

"Fuck kissing…that thing's going in my mouth" She stated before sinking to her knees. True to her word, Sam immediately engulfed the hardening cock into her orifice, started to bob her head back and forth.

"God…you're such a slut" Cana giggled before tracing some kisses down her man's body. Hearing a male groan of pleasure from his throat, she continued to move downwards. Finally coming to her knees, Cana butted her way in as she started to slide her own tongue along the hardened shaft of meat. Seeing what her friend was doing, Sam worked the other side as the two licked and run their pink tongues along the member. Swiftly grabbing it, Cana used a delicate hand to slap herself in the face with it, the sound of flesh striking her cheeks.

"You like that hard cock against your face?" Natsu asked lustfully as the female engulfed it in her mouth once more, sucking in earnest.

"She loves it..being a fucking whore like she is" Sam replied before starting to suck one of the large balls.

"Fucking sluts…" Natsu murmured as the two continued to work on his cock. Grabbing the back of Cana's head, he lightly thrust forward as she took more of the meat into her mouth. Gagging slightly, she came up for air.

"Fucking hell…that thing is always so fucking big…fills my cock sucking mouth…" she replied before going back to sucking her boyfriend. Sam was still working the balls, tracing her tongue across the sac as the water continued to beat down. Releasing one with a soft 'pop' she pulled Cana away before kissing her with passion, the two females locking lips and exploring each other's mouths. Pulling away after a few minutes, Sam started to trace kissed down her companion's body.

Letting out a soft moan as Sam teased her nipples, she gasped before Natsu shoved his hard dick back in her mouth from the side.

"My my…a cock in your mouth and about to be eaten out…such a filthy slut you are Cana" Sam smirked as she spread the woman's legs on the tiled floor.

"Mmmm…" the female agreed as Sam simply laid down in the large shower, her breasts pressed against the tile. Eyeing the pink opening, the Gear delved into the folds, starting to lick in earnest as Natsu continued to pump his cock in and out of Cana's mouth.

"You like that cock in your slutty mouth?" the male asked as he used the nine inch monster on his girlfriend. Coming up for air, the woman simply nodded before Natsu pressed his balls near her mouth, indicating what he wanted.

" _God…I love sucking his balls…"_ she thought before giving them a thorough bath. Sliding her tongue between the two testicles, she gave a female moan as Sam continued to lick her pussy, the woman's skill coming into play.

"Damn…you taste good Cana…" Sam whispered a few minutes later as water washed over her body. Going back to her task of pleasing the pink opening, she didn't see Natsu pull away. Walking behind Sam, he promptly lifted her backside up into the air.

"Get ready to be pounded you little whore" Natsu stated before sliding his member into her waiting passage.

"O..oh fuck!" Sam cried out as the man slammed into her, his full length boring into her tightness as she tried to acclimate.

"What's wrong Sam? Not ready?" Cana teased as the woman started to take a descent pounding from behind.

"S..shut it!" She shot back before going back to licking the glistening core of Cana. Her passage was under constant abuse as the male slid in and out, his cock filling every crevice in her womanhood. Moaning and gasping from the constant thrusting, the Sergeant forgot about pleasuring Cana as she pressed her face against the floor, her domination complete as Natsu increased his pace. Unknown to any of them, almost twenty minutes had already passed in the shower as the heavenly threesome continued.

"For such a strong woman…you sure turn into a submissive little cock slut with Natsu..." the daughter of Gildarts teased.

"I…I…I don't care!" She gasped out as her lover buried all nine inches into her soaked womanhood. He was fucking her like a stallion now, going as deep as he could into her as he held her hips in place.

"So Sam? What are you right now?" the male gear asked knowingly as Cana started to finger herself, the whole scene beyond arousing to the female as she plunged fingers into her opening.

"Y…Your slut! Your whore! Anything you want! Just keep fucking me till I cum!" She pleaded as the sounds of flesh striking flesh filled her ears over the running water.

"That's right…you are mine. My filthy little bitch" he replied as he continued to jackhammer her soft pussy.

"O…OH GOD! I AM! You can fuck me however you want!" she pleaded as her core started to tighten, her inner walls clenching as a familiar sensation wracked her body. Fluids splashing out, they mixed with the water as the strong woman came, her satisfaction apparent as she eased herself to the side.

"Shit…" she gasped out while sitting up against the tiled wall.

"Oh…is little Sam tired from the cock thrashing? Let me show you how it's done" Alberona relayed before slowly crawling toward Natsu.

"On your back mister…I want to go for a ride" she lightly commanded as the man smirked. Laying down on the tiled floor, his erect member was still ready for more as Cana quickly approached. Straddling him, she lowered herself onto the hardened cock. Hissing slightly from the sheer size, a smile soon graced her face. Planting her palms on his chest, she started to grind and bounce her hips. Feeling him palm her buttocks, she moaned from sensation as her breasts bounced with every hard thrust.

"GOD! Your so fucking big Natsu! No wonder so many women want you!" she cried out after a few minutes of slamming herself onto the shaft. Bringing herself closer, she captured his lips with her own even as he continued to slam into her damp pussy. Her lower lips were stretched to the max, his size constantly abusing her womanhood as she took the nine inches over and over again. Moaning heavily between gasps and hard thrusts, Cana was in sinful bliss as Sam rejoined the fun. Bringing herself to the joining of the two, Sam started to lick his balls once more even as Cana's backside bounced up and down mere inches away.

"God...you girls are fucking amazing!" Natsu told them as the sensation reached him. Slamming his meat into his card mage, he looked up to see her mouth partially open as she gasped from the hardness filling her.

"KEEP FUCKING ME! POUND MY SLUTTY HOLE! I'M YOUR DIRTY COCK SLUT!" She shouted out a few minutes later as the male redoubled his efforts.

" _I know I'm fucking wet right now even in the shower…god…I can feel it abusing my walls…"_ she thought in lust as her man looked up at her, love in his eyes.

Planting her feet, Cana doubled her efforts as she slid up and down, the shaft burying into her every time as she moaned. Sam was still licking and sucking the balls to the best of her ability, the woman enthralled by the male's strength.

"Fuck! I'm getting close!" cried Cana ten minutes later after the constant and heavy fucking of her tight hole. She barely uttered those words before she came, the orgasm causing her body to shudder. Gripping Natsu's shoulders as she came, the female could feel the fluids leaking from her as her toes curled.

"Now…time for your reward…" the man smirked as he stood to his feet. Taking deep lungful's of air, Cana was brought into position by Sam as the female Gear looked upwards.

"She wants the cum the most…being a little facial whore…" she teased as Natsu started to stroke his member.

"Oh? Is that true?" he asked with a lust filled voice, his hand still stoking his hard shaft.

"YES! I'm a facial whore! Please give us your seed!" she begged as Sam opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Both closing their eyes under the cascading water, they were in prime position as Natsu grunted.

The cum shot out and over their faces, the largest strand landing in Cana's hair and across her forehead. A secondary burst hit Sam in the face, the white material dragging downward from her nose and all the way into her open mouth. A few more spurts landed on both their cheeks and faces before the man finally ran out, a content look on his face.

"Now that…was a great shower" he smirked as the two women smiled at the alphaness of their man.

"Fuck yeah…now let's actually shower" Sam laughed as the three lovers did just that.

Ten minutes later they were walking downstairs in casual clothes as the smell of pizza wafted through the house. Moving into the living room, Cana could see Levy and Wendy had come back to join them as numerous pizzas were ready for consumption.

"Damn…we thought you guys drowned in there" Levy teased as she grabbed a few slices of pepperoni. Pouring some cola for herself and Wendy, the younger woman crinkled her nose.

"Nah…They're just screwing again. At least they showered" the young woman relayed as Carla started on her own small slice with Bloom and Happy.

"At least your more comfortable with it" The white furred feline commented as Natsu sat between Bisca and Mira.

"Not really…I'm just glad they do it behind closed doors" she trailed off before Bisca spoke up, clearing her throat.

"Anyway. I picked out Deadpool and Dr. Strange for the movies tonight"

"Deadpool?" Juvia asked as she sat next to Mira on the large L-shaped couch, a look of slight jealousy on her face.

"Yeah. I haven't gotten to watch either of these movies yet and thought it would fun" the greenette finished as Erza scoffed.

"I still think we should watch Star Wars…" the knight commented with a huff.

"You just watched them all like three days ago! You can't just watch knights with laser swords all day!" Knightwalker shot out from her spot nearby.

"Why not! All you do is play Fallout and watch the Thor movies!" she shot back as the huntress glared.

"So what! I happen to find his lightning super awesome!" the twin yelled before Natsu raised his voice.

"Shut up! Your arguing about stupid shit!" he scolded loudly as the two calmed down, not bothering to make eye contact.

"Hmph!" they both uttered in unison as the man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on. This is supposed to be a fun movie night. Don't need to ruin it. Natsumi? Could you start the movie?"

"Sure!" the woman agreed as she worked the controls. Minutes later, the movie started as they all enjoyed pizza, drinks, and each other's company. The film was a whirlwind of crazy moments and insanity…which proved to be an instant hit with all the mages present. In fact, they all ended up watching movies till almost one in the morning in the darkened living room as none of them made it to their respective beds.

Bisca slowly opened her eyes as the first rays of sunlight drifted through the windows. Rubbing the sleep from her vision, she could feel a limb resting over her midsection as she laid on the couch. Turning her head slightly, she could see Natsu behind her, his light snores comforting as Mira slept on top of him. She too was still asleep, her light breathing mixing in with the serene scene.

Blushing slightly at how close she was to him, the female couldn't help but emit a small smile as she felt his comforting body temperature.

" _He really is a good man despite what he's been forced to do. Alzack wasn't is fault. He tried his absolute best…I can't be mad at him for that. And I know it's…cold, but the two of us were never more than friends. Maybe…maybe myself and Natsu could have lunch together sometime?"_ she concluded before trying to snuggle back into his warmth, feeling comfort.

"Bisca…you awake?" the gruff man asked a moment later, his voice a whisper in her ear.

"Uh…yeah" she replied softly.

"Want to help me make breakfast? These ladies are ravenous in the morning" he lightly chuckled as the gun mage nodded. Climbing off the couch, she could see many of her friends strewn about the room as empty pizza boxes rested on the large coffee table. Oddly enough, Natsumi and Juvia were snuggling on a chair while Erza and Knightwalker did the same on the floor. Watching as Natsu gently laid Mira back on the large piece of furniture, Bisca could've sworn she heard the woman say "I'll beat that red-head…I'll have way cuter babies…" in a whisper as Bisca tried not to giggle from the words.

Moving to the kitchen, Natsu started to remove pancake mix as the woman started to bring out some pots and pans.

"Alright, we're making lots of pancakes since those others will tear into them. I suspect one hundred should work. You start on that while I start grilling the bacon" he ordered before turning on the stove. Getting several strips of bacon going a few minutes later, he started to help Bisca stir the mix.

"Jeez…who knew you had to make so much for just a simple breakfast?" she chuckled softly as the pinkette grinned.

"No doubt. Anybody who thinks having this many girlfirends is just fun and games is sorely mistaken. It's a lot of work…but worth it" he grinned as he checked the bacon once more.

"They all seem pretty happy with you" Bisca replied as she poured some batter for the first batch.

"I hope so…I just wish I could've spared them from all the bad shit…they don't deserve that"

"Hey…your family Natsu. I doubt there would be any way to stop us from helping you fight those monsters…no matter what you would say" she said as the two continued to cook. Meeting silence, she could see the pained look on the man's face, the burden heavy. Resting a delicate hand on his own, Bisca lightly sqeezed it as she stared into his eyes. "I want you to know Natsu…Alzack's death wasn't your fault. I know I was mad and just…heartbroken that day….hell, I still am from losing my friend and team-mate. But, it was the locust who killed him, not you. You tried and fought so…hard. I just wanted to tell you that" she finished before releasing the calloused hand. Going back to her task, it was silent in the kitchen for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Thank's Bisca…" he uttered before the waking form of Levy waked through the doorway.

"Oh hell yeah! Pancakes and bacon!" she cheered out before grabbing a cooked slice of meat from the bacon plate.

"LEVY! Your supposed to wait for everybody!" Bisca scolded as the shorter girl with large breasts sat at the kitchen island. Laughing softly, she grabbed another piece as the gun mage just sighed and went back to work.

"So Natsu? Any plans for today?"

"Was thinking about doing a nice easy job. No monsters or bandits…just something enjoyable and easy"

"Huh….I was going to check out that bunker…" she started as Bisca gained a look of jealousy.

"Actually…I'm going to help Natsu with whatever job he's going on" she relayed as Levy glared with her own hints of jealousy.

" _Natsu is my friend! We fight in the fallout! It's 'our' thing! And she thinks she can just…hijack him!"_ the shorter girl scowled as the male sighed.

"Levy. How about you take some of the girls to check it out? You know Sam and Knightwalker would be down to go there. Then when your ready, I can help you fix up the place or move in some tech…for whatever your planning"

Softening her gaze, the woman with the scar nodded as several of the other women walked in, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"AH! Did Natsu make breakfast for Juvia!?" the excitable woman asked with a smile as the man returned it.

"Sure did Juv. Get the others up, breakfast will be done in a few minutes" he told his girlfriend as Knightwalker walked in with her twin.

"Ugh…I can't believe we…cuddled' she grimaced as Wendy laughed.

"You were so cute Knightwalker! Both you and Erza looked like sisters!" the younger girl smiled as Erza did the same.

"It must be happening…her inner girl is coming out" the red head teased as the huntress took a seat at the table.

"Shut it" she grumbled as Mira started to set out plates and juice for everybody. Eyeing the crowded kitchen, Sam looked to her boyfriend.

"You know…you might need to expand this house? With Cana moved in and doubling up with Mira, the bedrooms are all being used. Then with Knightwalker bunking with me, we are really needing some more space. Plus, when Bisca, Levy, and Hisui join our harem, they'll want their own rooms too"

"FRIENDS SAM! Me and Natsu are just friends!" Levy shouted as the females laughed at her denial.

"She's right though. Once Levy joins we won't have enough room" Mira added as she sat next to Cana, the breakfast being walked over by Natsu. Setting the plate down, the male found himself at the head of the table with Mira and Knightwalker in the closest spots.

"Well then…I guess we just have to expand. You ladies make sure to write up any suggestions and I'll work them into some blueprints"

"Don't forget that Jacuzzi! You still need to build that!" Cana butted in as she started on the breakfast.

"Haven't forgotten. Just been busy. But don't worry, that will be my first project" he graveled out as the card mage smiled.

"Good. I want a nice place to relax after a long day" she stated as the many women and lone male dug in.

"Don't forget my own room with lots of fish!" Happy cheered out as they all laughed at the blue cat's words.

An hour later the group was walking into the guild hall as the March sun warmed the earth. The day was in the mid fifties, a little higher than normal, but nobody complained about nicer weather as they were greeted by their many friends. Glenn and Sue were sitting with Gajeel, Millianna, and Panterhlily, chatting away in their usual spot. The Thunder Legion was at their own table, minus Lisanna who was working behind the bar. Macao was with his son and Wakaba, the three enjoying a late breakfast on this Saturday. Kinanna was serving drinks and looking adorable, the purple haired woman casting a subtle glance to the man she was growing to desire.

"Hey Mira! How are you today?" Lisanna asked as she poured a drink for Max, the sand mage sitting at the bar.

"Pretty good sis. Yourself?" Mira asked as she sat at the bar, her favorite outfit hugging her body as the two sisters quickly started to chat and gossip.

I dunno about you guys, but I'm going to head back to the Fallout" Levy commented as she broke away from the group.

"We'll tag along. Should always have backup there" Sam replied as Knightwalker nodded before turning to Wendy.

"Hey kid! Go grab your gun, we're going apocalyptic today" The huntress commanded the younger girl who was sitting at her own table, reading a light novel. Jumping to her feet, a smile adorned her face as Carla groaned.

"You bet! Give me ten minutes!" she cheered out as Natsu and the others watched her race from the hall.

"Hmmm. Looks like everybody is doing their own thing today" Natsumi commented before an idea struck her. "Hey! We should totally do a 'Team Natsu' mission! We can get Grey and Lucy, bring Erza along! It will be fun!" the pinkette cheered as Juvia and Cana glowered at the suggestion.

"If Natsu is going on a mission, then so is Juvia. She will not be left alone in the hall away from her beloved"

"That's right! I'm not going to sit around sucking down beer all day either!" Cana agreed as the man sighed.

"You know you can come with? She was just suggesting to bring Grey and Lucy like they do in all the other realities?"

"Where are those two anyway?" Bisca asked from nearby as Erza scanned the job board.

"Probably fucking or sleeping in. You know Lucy likes her beauty sleep" The knight commented before spotting the perfect job. Pulling the sheet off the wall, she turned to show it to her boyfriend.

"Hey Natsu? What about this one?" she asked as the small group read the lettering.

 **Help Wanted!**

 **Port Timber Reconstruction Efforts!**

 **Reward is 300,000 Jewel**

 **Any mages interested in helping the city recover and rebuild from the devasting locust invasion would be appreciated! Reward is small, but the payoff for helping those in need will last a lifetime! No construction experience necessary!**

"That's good Erza. I don't even care about the money. A chance to help would be a nice change of pace. What do you ladies think?" the male asked as Glenn and Sue walked over.

"I think it would be great, bro! Mind if we tag along?" The other male of Echo squad asked with his smiling girlfriend standing behind him.

"Sure Glenn. Now we just need to go and get that shitty ice mage…" the trailed off as the doors swung open once more.

"Who you calling shitty? Fire stick" Grey smirked as Lucy stood next to him, a very content look on her face. Ignoring the small insult, Natsu held up the request for the two to see. Quickly reading the words, the two nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah. The two of us would be glad to help" the ice mage replied as his friend nodded. Approaching the bar, he slapped it down near Mira and Lisanna.

"I'm taking this job with all the others"

"Sure thing Natsu" the younger sister replied as she set out to register the job request. Turning to Mira, he looked at her stunning features.

"You want to come with?"

"Nah, I'm actually going to have a day with my sister. Just the two of us chatting and maybe a little shopping"

"Alright. Well have fun" he smiled before walking from the hall, his party close behind.

 **A few hours later….**

The train pulled into the station of the battered city, the transportation link one of the first things to get repaired after the battle. Stepping off the platform, Erza could hear and see the sounds of construction as nearby buildings were being repaired or rebuilt with the help of thousands of volunteers.

"Have to hand it to Hisui, when she gives an order to repair a city, it doesn't take long to get started" Sue admitted as they all walked off the platform toward a large gathering of Rifle Knights. They carried the emblem of the engineering core as they constantly shouted out commands through communication lacrima's. Stopping near the man who was obviously in charge, they waited for him to finish his conversation. Once he was done, Natsu stepped forward.

"Hey, we're here to help with reconstruction"

"Yeah? Well we can always use more hands Natsu" the solider replied before waving them over to his workspace set up under a tent awning. It was covered with reports, documents, and other items as he pointed toward two areas of the city.

"Sorry this is outside, but empty buildings are prioritized for the refugees as we rebuild their homes and businesses"

"It's fine…." Cana whispered as she tried to forget that horrible day.

"Good" the commander replied in a stoic tone before pointing. "Clearing the rubble is a huge priority. Right now, whole city blocks are still nothing but ruin. We need crews to get in there and clear it away…we've been finding bodies. If you come across one, let the 'Grave's Detail' know. They'll take care of it. The second thing is restoring water to the whole city. We've managed about eighty percent, but the last pumping station has a blockage somewhere in the pipe. It'll be a dirty job"

"I'll take the water issue" Natsu stated as Juvia and Grey nodded.

"We'll help you out down there. Can't let you get lost or anything…" the ice mage mentioned with a smirk as Bisca raised her hand. "I'll go too. I might be able to help"

"Alright. Then the rest of us will help clear rubble. Now are there any machines or construction equipment to help us?" Erza asked as the man nodded.

"Yeah, the COG loaned us some dump trucks, front end loaders, and back hoes. Are you familiar with them?"

"Yes. Myself and Glenn can operate any of those vehicles" Erza pointed to herself and the man of Asian descent.

"Good. Well, get moving. The queen wants this port city up and running soon. She want's a naval base under construction by summertime" the man waved them off as the two groups split, heading toward different parts of the city.

* * *

"Tell me why I volunteered for this shit?" Grey grumbled as the two men crawled through the aqueduct pipe that ran under the city streets. By some miracle, almost none of it had been damaged in the initial battle for the city, but still, something was preventing fresh water from moving forward.

"Cause' your like me…you want to do the right thing" Natsu replied next to him as the construction helmet with an attached flashlight lit up the darkness ahead. The walls and bottom of the circular tube were covered in a slight mildew, making the going slightly slippery as the ice mage gave a light chuckle.

"Got me there. I don't even care about the reward for this job"

"Not like it matters, we'd each get what? Like thirty or forty thousand? Plus, we're both pretty well off" the Gear replied as they rounded a corner. Crawling in silence for a few more minutes, Natsu spoke once more. "Man…glad Bisca and Juvia don't have to crawl through this…"

"Got that right. I'd hate to send Lucy through this slime" Grey chuckled before a thought occurred to him. "So you and Bisca…?"

"She can approach when she's ready. I know she was interested before Alzack, but his death really hit her hard. I'm not going to be some ass and try seducing her with her friend barely in the ground"

"Yeah…but for what it's worth, I think she would be happy with you" as the man suddenly crinkled his nose.

"Oh man…that is fucking ripe!" Natsu coughed out as the vile smell of rot reached his senses.

"Your telling me! FUCK!" Grey coughed out as they shined their lights ahead. Right at the next bend was a tangle of rotting locust bodies, covered in maggots and filth as a slow trickle of water tried to flow underneath the bloated corpses.

"How the fuck did they even get in here!?" Natsu wheezed out as his eyes watered from the horrible stench of decay.

"Who cares!" Grey shot back before powering up some magic, his right hand glowing with an icy blue.

"NO!" Natsu shouted out just as his friend unleashed the attack of magic. Bursting from his hand, the blast of ice collided with the rotting bodies as the power tore through the rotting flesh. In the blink of an eye, the blockage of bodies loosened as a torrent of water came rushing down the tunnel.

"You bastard…" Natsu uttered with one last glare at his friend, the two being hit with the rushing water and decaying bodies as they were carried down the tunnel toward the pumping station.

"Juvia hopes those two will get back soon. There's still so much to help with" the watermage commented as they looked at the maintenance opening in the pumping station. The small building was located in the heavily damaged industrial sector of the city, but nobody was really around as priority was given to residential neighborhoods first.

"I know. Wish there was more I could do, but no point in all four of us crawling around down there in those pipes" Bisca replied as she leaned against the wall.

"True. Plus, Natsu said it's a good idea to have us stay here if there is an issue" the busty blunette replied before her ears picked up the sound of rushing water. Moving to the opening, Juvia quickly concluded what had happened as she used her magic to control the water from shooting up at her. Straining against the absolute force of the liquid, she grit her teeth as Bisca ran to the opening.

"Where are they!" the gun mage shouted as she jabbed her hand into the ice cold liquid, hoping to find her friends.

"They…they're close" Juvia relayed just as a calloused hand shot out of the churning and frothing liquid. Grabbing it, Bisca started to pull with all her might as she planted her feet and braced herself.

"GRRR! Why does he have to feel like a ton of bricks!" Bisca shouted out as Juvia finally got the rushing water under control. Using her magic, the rainwoman lent her effort to lift her boyfriend and Grey from the aqueduct line. Gasping for air, the two men were practically thrown to the ground as Juvia quickly closed the hatch a moment later. While Grey had landed haphazardly on the floor, Bisca had still been pulling on Natsu as the two tumbled backwards. Falling forward, the man felt himself landing on Bisca as the woman gave a soft 'opfhh!'

Groaning softly after the collision, Bisca looked up to see Natsu laying on top of her, his eyes looking into hers. Blushing at how close they both were, the woman didn't know what to do before the man climbed off of her.

"Sorry about that Bisca" he lightly apologized as he lent a hand. Clasping it, she was dragged to her feet as Juvia helped up Grey. _"Phew! He was close enough to kiss!"_ the sniper thought to herself as Juvia lightly smirked, picking up on her friend's secret thoughts through female intuition.

"So what happened down there?" Juvia asked her boyfriend as the man scowled.

"Rotting locust bodies had jammed up the pipe…and ice brains here thought it would be good idea to clear it…with us in front of it" Natsu relayed with a cocked thumb.

"Hey! At least it's clear now!" Grey shot back as Natsu turned to him, anger in his eyes.

"The plan was to find the blockage, seal off the water in the next available section, then remove and replace the pipe! Not just fling magic because it fucking smelled bad!" Natsu roared out as he jabbed the man in the chest.

"Screw you Natsu! You probably would've done the same thing!" the ice mage yelled back as the two came closer to blows. Seeing what this would lead too, Bisca promptly stepped between the two, placing her hands on their chests to keep them apart.

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!" She shouted before looking at the two in turn. "Our job here is done. Mistakes were made. But you two don't need to starting fighting and re-wrecking this whole city! We are here to help rebuild and we can't do that if you two are having a fucking pissing contest!" she finished in anger.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu closed his eyes before nodding, his anger abating as he headed to the door. "Let's regroup with the others, Still have lots of work to do" he finished in a short tone as he walked into the mild March day. Following a minute later as Grey walked ahead down the roadway still filled with rubble, Juvia sidled up to Bisca as the two women walked side by side.

"That was quick thinking back there. Those two would've started to fight within another minute if you hadn't stepped in" Juvia explained as Bisca nodded before speaking, the two walking past a bombed out clothing factory that had seen serous fighting.

"I just didn't want them beating each other senseless"

"Well, Juvia appreciates it. We all know how Natsu and Grey can get even after all that's happened"

Letting out a short laugh, the gun mage knew that was the understatement of the year before Juvia leaned in closer, her voice barely a whisper. "Just so you know…Juvia is okay with you getting closer to Natsu. After all…we've all noticed how you look at him…"

"Uhh…maybe we should get this city fixed up first?" Bisca replied awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner. Nodding in agreement, the two women followed in silence as they walked toward their next task.

 **Two Weeks later…**

Bisca shot out of bed, her body dripping with sweat from the latest nightmare she endured. It had been a few days since the absolute horror of Raccoon City, and the nightmares just kept coming. The screaming…the shambling corpses. The terror she felt when the Nemesis arrived. It stuck with her along with what she did during the liberation of universe eight seven seven. Wiping a hand along her sweat covered brow, she sat up while taking a few deep breaths.

"God…I'm going to become a basket case of insanity…" she whispered to herself as the dampness of her tanktop clung to her breasts. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she saw it was almost eight in the morning. The sky was overcast, threatening rain as the possibility of sleep would not come again. Letting out a feminine sigh, she flung the blanket away as she swung her feet to the floor. Standing up as a pair of black panties clung to her lower body, she headed to the bathroom to shower. It was brisk and relaxing, washing away the lingering thoughts of nightmares as she prepared for the day.

Twenty minutes later she was refreshed and ready, heading down the stairs of the dorms before emerging into the late March day. Only a few more days remained until April she noted as the temperature hovered in the mid fifties. Walking down the short path to the guild, she tried to believe today would be a good one. A few minutes later she pushed the hall doors open as the sound of several mages talking assaulted her senses. Erza was with Cana and Natsumi at the bar, the three women enjoying a light breakfast. The pinkette seemed to stop by at least once every other day, but still made sure to maintain her relationships back home. Laxus was talking with his girlfriend as she ran the bar, smiles on their faces. Scanning further, Bisca could see Wendy reading a teen romance novel while Carla read a magazine of 'Cat Fancy' Many other members were in the hall, the mages usually here within half an hour of opening as she looked over all her friends and family Spotting Grey and Lucy sitting at their table, the blonde keeping a close eye on the man. Walking over, she sat down with the couple as they greeted her with smiles.

"Hey Lucy. Morning Grey. How are you two doing?" she asked as Kinana walked by, a tray full of beers for the guilds perverts as they all clustered around the latest magazine of filth.

"Uggh…." Grey moaned out as Lucy lightly glared.

"Don't ugh me! I know for a fact you kissed that Rita girl a few days ago in that zombie infested city!"

"Come on Lucy! She caught me off guard! I even told her I had a girlfriend back home!" the hapless male replied with a slight panic in his voice.

"You better have…I am not going to be in some damn harem if you start following in Natsu's footsteps" she uttered darkly as the man gulped.

" _Damn…she is truly scary when she's mad…"_ Grey thought before shaking his head side to side, trying to convince the blonde. "I'd never do that! I'm not some man whore like he is!" the ice mage replied as Bisca giggled at the two who were obviously in love.

"Natsu is not some man whore…he is Juvia's love!" a woman's voice shouted from above their table. Looking up, the trio could see Juvia sitting in the rafters as she watched the door.

"Uh Juvia? What are you doing?" Bisca asked the mage as she tried not to look up her skirt from her spot on the bottom floor.

"Juvia is going to tackle Natsu and make him love her even more…" Juvia idly responded as she continued to wait for her prey from above.

"Doesn't he already love her? You really can't go higher than that right?' Lucy asked Bisca as the woman shrugged.

'I wouldn't exactly know to be honest" the gun user replied softly as she thought of a certain fire mage. _"Could I love Natsu some day? I mean, he's already a good friend…and very handsome and strong. But would I be okay sharing him? All I know is that he wouldn't hesitate to protect complete strangers like Jill and Alyssa. Actually…I'm kind of jealous of those two…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the guild hall doors opening, revealing the secret object of her desires as he walked in with Knightwalker, Sam, and Levy. The four were idly chatting, discussing the latest news that Port Timber's infrastructure was almost fully repaired, the city still undergoing massive reconstruction as the Queen ordered full recovery efforts. Eyeing the short blunette laughing at a joke the man just told, Bisca eyes lowered in a light glare of jealousy.

" _Why doesn't she just confess already? Everybody knows how she feels about him. Hell, even other universes can tell! She's just being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn at this point! Maybe I should just get Natsu before her…just to rub it in her face!"_ she concluded, not realizing that snap decision would affect her life in another month's time.

"JUVIA LOVE ATTACK!"

The loud shout echoed through the hall as the rainwoman jumped from the rafters, aiming for her boyfriend with her arms spread wide.

"LOOK OUT NATSU! SHE'S GONE CRAZY!" Happy shouted out as the woman dropped closer. Despite all his training and combat experience, one cannot prepare for a surprise Juvia attack…no matter how awesome they are. Colliding with the man of her dreams, the woman was all smiles even as he fell backward, knocking Knightwalker to the ground. Straddling the man, Juvia simply smirked at her victory before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ahh…Juvia caught you…that means your hers tonight…" she said softly as the man chuckled.

"Well…you did catch me fair and square" the male responded before kissing her back.

"Grrr…your gonna pay for that blue" Erza K. muttered while staggering to her feet, her fist clenched in anger.

"Hahahaha! You got laid out by Juvia!" Sam and Levy teased, worsening the mood of the former huntress as she stomped close to her friends.

"Shut up you bitches!" the ill tempered female shot out as she loaded a fist. _'I don't even care who I hit! They're all going down!"_ she reasoned, not noticing the small spark of purple electricity that jumped from her hand.

"Ohhhh! She's getting mad!" Levy continued to tease as the huntress lowered her eyes momentarily. Snapping them up, she didn't waste another moment as she let the fist fly at the shorter woman. Dodging to the side, Levy narrowly avoided the arc of purple electricity that snapped and crackled through the air before smashing into the far wall. A jagged hole about three feet wide was to the left of the bar now, splinters of wood and dust still settling from the magical attack as the whole guild looked on in shock.

"Ho…holy shit!" Elfman shouted out as his girlfriend stayed locked in silence.

"D..Did I?" Knightwalker concluded as a giant smile crossed her face. "YES! I HAVE FUCKING MAGIC!" she cheered…before falling backwards, the strain extremely taking for the newest mage.

"That was fucking awesome! I have to tell the girls back home!" Natsumi shouted before disappearing through a portal, her excitement evident as the dimensional breech closed behind her.

"DAMN! Do you know what this means!" Sam shouted out as she glanced at her friend. Not waiting for an answer as the woman breathed heavily, the brunette turned to Levy. "Now we can form our super duper fucking group! An all girls team with badasses! Levy! Your part of Crimson Gear from now on!"

"THE FUCK SAM! You can't just drop that on someone like that!" Levy roared back even as Erza helped her double to a chair.

"Sure I can! Now we have a cleric aka Wendy, the hunter or Erza K. I'm the warrior and you're the sorcerer! It'l be fucking awesome! Hell! If Bisca gets even more badass and fucks Natsu, she can be the damn ranger!" the brunette cheered out as the mentioned woman shot to her feet.

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THIS DAMN IDEA! And I'm already badass!"

"I watched Lord of the Rings! Now come on! We have to get Knightwalker some training before we start our first magical quest!" Sam replied before grabbing her red-headed friend. "Come on Scarlet! You too Wendy! We need to get this girl up to snuff before we can fight some orcs!" The Sergeant commanded before dragging the Edolas woman from the hall, the other two quickly following.

"This is gonna ROCK!" Wendy said happily, the young woman running down the street after her big sister.

"It's official…that woman is off her rocker. But a team would be fun with you levy" Bisca smiled as the shorter woman just palmed her face.

"Yeah yeah…I'm going to my lab to do some fucking science" the script mage replied before disappearing a minute later into the vortex.

"Well fuck…that just happened" Natsu simply said before easing Juvia off him and standing up.

"Sure as shit it did. I just hope she was kidding about fighting orcs" Cana admitted before looking at Lisanna. "Yo! How about some pizzas to go! I want to watch Erza K. suffer through some training!"

"You got it" the younger sister of Mira replied with a smile.

"How about it Bisca? Want to go watch her training? We can sit under the new awning of my deck and just…enjoy the show" Natsu smirked as Juvia clung to him.

"Sure. Could be fun" she replied as she followed the duo out of the hall. _"Plus…I can be closer to Natsu"_ she concluded with a small smile.

Half an hour later, Natsu was standing with Sam in the back yard of their home as Bisca and Wendy stood near their new team-mates. Cana was sitting on the deck with Juvia and Erza, helping themselves to some pizza and drinks as Happy and Carla watched. The new outdoor jacuzzi was gurgling nearby, the project a hit with the ladies of the house. Knightwalker was the center of attention, the huntress looking at the two soldiers before her.

"Alright Erza K. I want you to form your magic in your hands. Your main goal is to concentrate it like I can" Sam demonstrated as she brought forth a small ball of reddish magic.

"Does it have to be in a ball?"

"No. Just that your controlling it" The sergeant instructed before looking at the other two. "You ladies are going to start on sit ups. You'll do a hundred to start with while constantly raising and lowering your magic" she instructed as Wendy immediately took the position. Bisca soon followed under the veteran's deadly gaze, not wanting to incur her wrath. Everybody was familiar with her and Natsu's training methods.

" _How did I get into this?"_ Bisca asked herself as she started to do as instructed, her body and magical container going through the strain of training. Quickly buildup a healthy sweat as Wendy did the same, the older female couldn't help but be impressed by the young girl.

"Way to go Wendy! Your doing great!' Happy cheered out as Carla nodded with a smile.

"QUIET! I'm trying to concentrate!" Knightwalker shouted over her shoulder before going back to her task. Taking a deep breath, she tried to duplicate the feeling of magical power from earlier. Straining her muscles as she held her palms upwards in front of her, she continued to concentrate. After a few minutes, she was starting to grow annoyed before she felt it.

" _There! I can feel it! That's my power! My magic!"_ she thought to herself before dragging it out. In a flash, her open palms were coated with purple electricity as the sparks jumped and traced across her skin.

"Nice going Knightwalker!" Erza shouted from the deck, trying to support the new mage. Seeing Natsu hold up a hand for silence, he walked forward toward the woman as she kept the purple bolts flowing.

"How do you feel?" he asked in concern as the other two females continued their training.

"Well, it doesn't hurt, but it's difficult to maintain" she grunted out as the output slightly increased, traveling up her arms.

"Then it's time to start firing off attacks at that clearing behind me" he indicated before standing next to her. With a nod of her head, she started to try and form an attack. Letting out a feminine grunt, she managed to form the new magic into two separate orbs above her palms. Ignoring the sweat trickling down her forehead, she looked at a large boulder across the river from her home. It looked to be about a hundred yards away. Raising her hands toward the target, Erza K. struggled momentarily as her friends stopped and waited in baited breath.

"THUNDER BALL!" the huntress screamed out as the crackling electrical orbs of purple magic shot forth across the river. In the span of a second, the attack hit the boulder, cracking it in half. But the attack didn't end there as the surge of power leapt to nearby rocks and several trees, creating a cascading effect before finally fading.

Resting her hands on her knees, the redhead gasped for air as sweat trickled from her nose. Hearing a low whistle as her lungs heaved, she looked up to see Sam smiling at her.

"Pretty fucking sweet Knightwalker. But yours seems to do better for an area attack instead of mine that seems to fire like a laser. But hell, I'm sure we can think up some awesome moves for ya."

"Th..that's good. I just thought thunder ball would sound cool for now" the woman replied while standing straight up, her chest still heaving as sweat made her bosom cling to her crimson tank top. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see Natsu smirking at her…almost evilly.

"I'm glad you thought the name was cool…because your doing it again…and again…and again. Your going to keep firing magic until you can control it to your will. You will be cursing our names when your so exhausted you can barely stand…but you're not going to complain…right?"

"Damn right I won't! A soldier never complains about their task!" she replied back as she strained to bring forth magic once more.

"The rest of you! We're training along side her!" Natsu shouted out in a commanding voice as Cana groaned.

"C'mon Natsu! I just ate! Can't we just fuck instead?"

"Hmmmm…NO! Grab her Juvia before she can escape!" the man shouted out as the rainwoman pounced on her friend.

"NOOOO! I wanted to relax today!" the brunette cried out as Erza and Juvia carried her off the deck toward the others.

"Too bad!" Erza scolded as she plopped the struggling female on the ground near Bisca and Wendy.

"It's not that bad Cana. I think it's kinda important to be honest" Bisca explained, her words reaching the scowling card mage.

"You're only saying that because you wanna fuck Natsu" Cana grumbled before summoning her deadliest magic and throwing it toward a tree, slicing it in half with ease. Seeing all the other girls looking at her with a questioning look, the gun user looked away.

Cheeks heating up, she could almost feel Natsu smirking at her before shaking her head. "Uh…Let's just continue?" she laughed awkwardly before summoning a magical gun and moving toward the small firing range. Lining up with the target a minute later, she tried to calm her thoughts as the others continued to train their respective magics.

" _Is it really that obvious? I guess I never was really that subtle about it or ever denied the whole thing"_ She told herself as she used the magical form of a lancer. Grouping the magical bullets around the center, she was pleased with her accuracy before a presence made itself known.

"Nice grouping. But you know the real ones have more kick, right?" Natus asked as he watched the riflewoman. Letting out a light scoff, she turned back to her target.

"I know that Natsu, but this will help me increase my magic" she replied before unleashing more of the magical bullets. A large explosion of lightning magic behind them caused the duo to turn as Knightwalker seemed to unleash a torrent of magical lightning from her fingertips that jumped from target to target.

"Have to admit…she's a quick study"

"Yeah…Sam was like that too" Natsu rumbled out as Happy came over, a smile on his face.

"NATSU! Did you see that big attack! She called it 'Ozone Burner! It was so cool!" the little exceed cheered out.

"I sure did little buddy!" he smiled at his little friend who plopped down on his shoulders. Looking at the flying cat, Bisca was about to go back to firing when a thought came to her.

"So Natsu? How come Levy isn't here training with us? Or Mira?"

"Well Mira…decided to use the new vehicle jacks to go to that apocalyptic universe and do some death racing. Already calling herself 'Bloody Angel' or something…he muttered in anger. _"I know we live fucked up lives, but that shit is dangerous. But the only way to make her stop would be to tie her up somewhere…dammit"_ he reasoned before answering the rest of the question. "Levy does her own training. She likes to set her own pace and that's fine. It works for her so why ruin it? Plus, she's really loving her new base in the fallout. Made me set up laser defenses though…" he muttered before waving his hand. "Whatever. Let's get back to training. Echo has a few patrol missions coming up in the next few weeks, including one in two days. I'd like to help you improve some before then" he finished as the woman nodded solemnly, knowing that even the smallest patrol against the locust can be dangerous.

 **Universe 1000-A Levy's Base**

The short woman was hard at work, assembling her latest invention at her workbench as she listened to Diamond City Radio, the old melodies soothing as she tinkered. Sure, she had access to thousands of songs from the 'anime' universe as she liked to call it, but these old songs seemed fitting here. The base was in incredible shape, the only initial threat was a larger than life cockroach that Wendy promptly killed during the initial survey. After that, Levy had been busy with it. Moving in furniture, computers, and tools, it quickly became a home away from home. A spare IVD was on a second bench to her left along with her portal gun while a small arsenal of weapons hung on the back wall near the tiny kitchen. A fusion core generator was in the far back, resting in a small alcove that powered everything in the base from the gatling lasers hung above the entrance way to the refrigerator that held soft drinks and beer. She had also been drawing up plans earlier to expand the base, but it would be a serious construction project for later. A door in the back led to a bedroom where she had set up a large bed with enough room for two, the room even equipped with a ceiling fan as the female paused in her work.

"Maybe…myself and Natsu could…" she started before grabbing her head. "Dammit Levy get a grip! You don't have time to think of riding that god among men! You have too much shit going on!" she yelled to herself before looking at the devices meant for Fairy Hills and Natsu's home. "At least I got the dimensional view blockers done. Too many IVD's out there with Makarov having access. Only a matter of time before the perverts think of the idea to spy on showering women or something… And the vehicle jacks are reliable. I'll install one with Natsu once we get that Jupiter Tank in his garage done. Hopefully in a month's time" She shrugged before eyeing the picture on her workbench. It was just her and Natsu, grinning like idiots near the packhorse on a winter day right after the Miami vacation.

Letting out a deep sigh, she studied the man in the photo with affection. The memories hit like a load of bricks, the good times, the horrible times…so much had happened with them as she reached a conclusion.

"Damn…I think they're right. I might actually love that jackass…" she grumbled before shooting to her feet. "Well I'll make them wait! It'll frustrate Mira and Erza to no end!" she smirked before another thought struck her mind. "Huh…I wonder how I'll eventually confess? A fancy date won't do it…eh fuck it, I'll know when the time is right" She concluded before going back to her project. It was another gun type weapon with the picture of a DNA strand on the side as she started to insert more and more components. It had originally been an old laser pistol, the former owner now dead in a ditch somewhere as she continued to work. A quantum crystal would power it, but before that, she adjusted the reversal focuser. Seeing it was properly aligned as the laser scanner rested above the barrel opening, she clicked the crystal into place before closing the new weapon. Humming to life, a clear tube on top pulsed with pink energy as the device gave off a steady glow. Aiming the gun at a far wall, she lightly pressed the trigger as a focused beam of laser light stabbed forth. This would be the scanner for her targets…and it worked.

"ALRIGHT! Now to get some guinea pigs!" she cheered out before grabbing her portal gun and latest invention. Typing in the coordinates, she knew just where to go.

 **Universe 200-AB Early June 1:07 p.m.**

"So… they've been pretty quiet in Dragneel's universe" Gildarts mentioned as he sat at the bar, nursing a beer with his daughter. The guild was clamoring and talkative, many mages enjoying the pleasant summer day as Cana smiled back.

"That's probably a good thing. You know they come roaring in here with bad things half the time" she replied before looking over at Natsu, the man sitting between Mira and Juvia while the other girls sat at his table.

"Your doing alright with him? Want me to go kick his ass?" The crash mage smirked at the hopes of beating the man that took his precious daughter.

"What? No! I just wanted to share a beer with you!" she shot back as her father chuckled.

"Awe! My wonderful daughter misses her old man!" he replied with a smile before taking another drink of beer.

"You're an idiot" she replied before Levy sat down at the bar on her left side, a computer tablet in her hands as she sighed.

"Something wrong Levy?' asked the busty brunette as the shorter woman shook her head.

"Not really. Just trying to categorize all the realities we know of…then what those realities know…its starting to climb into the hundreds now. I should really get McGarden to help me out on this" she voiced out, not noticing Macao and Makarov sneaking off with the stationary IVD, the two perverts up to no good.

"Well? Just call her up or stop by their guild. I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Lisanna butted in as she gave the script mage a glass of water.

"Yeah! Your right! She may be crazy, but she's still a good person…that fights mutants for fun…ugh" Levy complained at her insane counterpart just as a spinning breech appeared in the hall near Knightwalker's favorite pillar, the red head not really caring about the disturbance. Walking through, the guild came to a halt as McGarden made her appearance. Nobody had seen her for months, the last time being around 'Bloody Jan' as everybody called it. They were familiar with the half scowl, the scar, and the usual assortment of weapons, but they were not prepared for the woman's larger chest as her bountiful C-cups gave a slight jiggle. Walking forward, her breasts seemed to heave and try to escape the tight shirt as the nubs could be seen poking through the fabric.

"WOAH! MCGARDEN GOT SUPER HOT!" Bisclow shouted out as many of the men gave into their more basic nature and eyed the feminine curves of the blunette.

"REALLY! That's the first thing you say to me!" she yelled as the visitor pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"What happened?" Levy asked her double who just crossed her arms underneath her breasts, pushing them slightly upward.

"Some weird shit. Don't worry about" she responded while Elfman grinned like an idiot.

"Well, the strongest reality does have crazy stuff happen! That's why your universe is the strongest!" the muscular male cheered as McGarden scoffed.

"You know that's shit right? Dragneel just told that to you guys to help motivate you and a few other universes get stronger"

"But you're the strongest! The super manliest!" he cheered out as the short woman scowled, the cheers of many members filling the hall in agreement.

"SHUT UP!" she roared out as the mages fell into silence, their eyes wide at her fury.

"Do you honestly believe we're the absolute strongest in the whole multiverse! That's fucking bull! There could be a Grey out there stronger than Dragneel! Or some evil version of Natsu butchering towns as we speak! Our guilds have encountered what? Like three or four hundred realities? The multiverse is INFINITE! Every day new realities are created by decisions made on a daily basis! You honestly think that we sit at the top? For fucks sake! I _**know**_ for a fact that in universe two twelve H there are people capable of blowing up PLANETS! Shit, the whole strongest thing was supposed to just be a motivation tool! Hell! Dragneel knows that he could lose to some superpowered asshole out there! For all I know, there's some star looking celestial being showing different timelines to a parallel version of our guild!" she finished before taking deep breaths, her face flushed with anger.

The silence was deafening as the members thought of the woman's word…and realized she was right. Standing up, Erza quickly walked over before placing a comforting hand on the inventor's shoulder. Taking another deep breath, McGarden tried to calm down from her rant.

"Your right McGarden. None of us can assume we're the strongest. We just have to make sure to keep training and be careful out there when we make new contacts"

"Yeah…that's good Erza. We can't make assumptions on anything out there" she finished before looking around the hall. Spotting the empty table near Gajeel, McGarden pointed it our while looking at her twin.

"Hey Levy? Where the hell is your IVD?"

"Huh? It was just there a minute ago?" the script mage mentioned as Erza cleared her throat.

"Everybody! Start looking! That technology could be badly misused in the wrong hands!" she commanded as the guild listened to the red-head. After a few minutes of searching, nobody could find anything before Evergreen noticed something.

"Hey…where's the master, Macoa, Wakaba, Laxus, and Freed?" I didn't see them when miss big tits showed up" she observed as the inventor scowled at the name.

"Oh yeah, Juvia noticed Laxus going up to the master's office, but that was a little while ago" the rainwoman told the others as dots started to connect in many female minds.

"IT'S THE…" Lucy trailed off loudly as McGarden and several women shouted at once. "OBSERVATION VIEW! THEY CAN SPY ON WOMEN WITH NO RISK!" The scarred blunette, Erza, and Cana yelled out. Rushing up the stairs, the four knew that the perverts had finally figured it out. Coming to the office door, Erza didn't waste a moment before smashing it down with a sword, the splinters flying inward. Eyes lowering in a glare, the females could see the master and other men crowded around a very nude Mira showering as the holographic technology worked without fail.

All turning as one, they gulped heavily as McGarden stepped forward, fury in her eyes. _"That's Mira…one of my best friends! That's one of the bathrooms in Dragneel's house!"_

"N..now now! Wait a moment!" Makarov pleaded as he tried to the reason with the women with incredibly powerful auras at the moment.

"Oh no…you're getting punished for this! No way we'll let this slide!" Cana uttered before grabbing the short old man and dragging him from the room.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" he yelled as Laxus and the other men gulped, knowing fleeing was futile. Crackling her knuckles, the shorter blunette stepped forward as Erza and Lucy did the same. Screams and sounds of pain echoed from the office for the next five minutes as the furious women dealt with the lecherous men.

Resting on their knees in the middle of the hall, the five were beaten and bruised, as the many women surrounded them, scowls on their faces. Once Mira heard who they were spying on, she wanted to strand them on Mount Hokabe…with no clothes for three days. Luckily, cooler heads prevailed.

"So…what should we do with them?' Lucy asked as Natsu sat at his table, the dragon slayer using his brain and staying out of the whole thing. He knew better than trying to stop his many girlfriends from dealing out justice.

"I say we do the chicken suit like McGarden did to Gajeel" Evergreen suggested with a smirk as Macao quivered in fear.

"Maybe cover them in honey and release them near some bees..or some bears?" Knightwalker chimed in, hoping to unleash some sadistic ideas on the men.

"Heh…your all thinking too small. I just invented something that will punish them…and hopefully teach them a lesson" McGarden smirked before pulling her new gun from her hip holster. The soft glow of pink along the top of the barrel and metallic design gained the curiosity of many in the hall as Makarov looked on in dread.

"What's that?" Grey asked, the ice mage staying safely away at his own table.

"This…is the G.R.G. Or the Gender Reversal Gun! And one of you lucky fellows gets to test it out!" she cheered as Laxus gained a panicked look.

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"It mean's you just volunteered" the crazy inventor replied before pointing the gun, her breasts giving a slight bounce. Not waiting for permission, she pulled the trigger as the red scanning beam hit Laxus in the chest. Doing the computations in less then 1.2 seconds, a secondary beam of orange light burst from the barrel before slamming into the man, creating a cloud of smoke. Backing away as the cloud dissipated, the guild looked on in wonder before their eyes widened in a stupor. In the place of Laxus was a stunning young woman of perhaps nineteen years old. She had cascading blonde locks running down her back while her shirt tried to restrain some impressive breasts, easily on par with Lucy's. A lightning bolt was on her face as she stood up, her long shapely legs the picture of femininity. Looking down, the woman was overcome with shock as she grabbed the large tits. Giving them a squeeze, she was overcome with realization.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! I'M A CHICK!" the busty woman roared out as the many girls started to laugh, even little Wendy at the plight of the lightning mage.

"Sweet! It worked!" McGarden smiled as she looked at the blonde female. "Now Laxi…I hope you enjoy your punishment…"

"CHANGE ME BACK!" the lightning mage roared as she gathered bolts of power in her hands.

"Nah. Plus, you won't learn a lesson. But hey? I'm sure Evergreen and some of the other girls will show you a fun day on the town?" she said with a grin before pondering something. Pointing toward Lucy, she pulled the trigger again as the girl's eyes widened at what was about to happen.

"NOOOO!" she managed to cry out just as the beam hit her. The billowing smoke wafted through the hall as the guild looked on, wondering what a male version of the woman would look like. When the wisps of air finally drifted away, the guild was confused. Lucy was still standing there in her buxom glory, her feminine curves still readable.

"DID YOU JUST TRY TO CHANGE ME INTO A MAN!" She roared in anger as Knightwalker laughed and chuckled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Huh…I guess it only half works? Oh well" McGarden shrugged as she studied her latest invention.

"HeheheheHAHAHAHA! This is great! Mabye we can set Laxi up on a nice date!" Gajeel chuckled as Grey chimed in after the Lucy failure.

"Your right! We could find her a nice man to take her dancing!"

"SHUT UP! CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW MCGARDEN!" the blonde female yelled out as the inventor shrugged.

"Relax will ya? It should wear off in…a day? Maybe two? Just let me know if it lasts longer than seventy two hours" she finished before handing the gun to Erza.

"Here you go! There's four other men that need punishing! Just return it in a few days" she instructed as the knight gained an almost sinister look. The shimmering blue of the breech indicated McGarden was gone as Erza studied the weapon. Gaining a slight maniacal laugh, she snapped the weapon up before aiming at Natsu, the man's eyes widening in fear.

"WAIT ERZA! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" the man pleaded before in panic.

"I decree that today will be an all girls day…for everybody" she smirked as the man ran for the doors with Happy on his trail.

"RUN NATSU! She's drunk with power!" the little blue cat shouted as the beam of light barely missed the fleeing man.

"Every man for himself!" yelled out Gildarts…just as a beam of light turned him into a woman in front of Cana.

"FUCK!" yelled out Grey as he tried to flee…before being tackled by Evergreen. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the brunette smiling at him as Erza stalked closer.

"W..why?" he croaked out in fear.

"So we can go shopping together!" Evergreen smiled…just as Erza fired into his back. Nobody escaped that day, not even Natsu as the man was tracked down by Knightwalker who dragged him to the hall, kicking and screaming. Erza complimented him on staying male the longest…right before firing and switching him to Natsumi. For the next two and a half days, Fairy Tail was an all girl's guild as the men gained a very new understanding. Makarov would never use the IVD to spy on any women again, the fury of the females burning into his mind for the rest of his days.

 **April 28** **th** **The Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

The previous month had been busy for Fiore and the mages. Not only had they made contact with dozens of new realities, but recovery efforts were moving along at a brisk pace. Port Timber was almost repaired, the thousands of volunteers a constant flow of help. Many of the citizens had returned to their homes while several thousand refugees from Sera had decided to settle there. With the groundwork of the new naval yard and ship slips for the new cruisers and battleships, many Seran's were eager to lend their expertise.

Production of the new rifles and armors for the knights was going splendidly, along with the new Jupiter Tanks. While those vehicles were slow to build now, the workers were getting faster and more efficient every week.

Rebuilding and training in universe eight seven seven X had been progressing despite the constant push back by many males there. The Gears and other soldiers present made sure no fighting broke out, but it would take years for true equality to reign. Luckily, the gate there was complete. This would give the women there access to reinforcements in case of another civil war, and the ability to start liberating any universes of similar disposition to how theirs went. All in all, the previous month had been busy for many as Hisui stood in front of the infamous guild.

"Alright Everybody! I'd like to make this go smoothly, so please wait patiently while your measurements are taken for the new Fiorian armor" Hisui commanded with her four bodyguards. While Erik and Sorano were in the new armor with rifles strapped to their back, the other two, a male and female, were helmeted. A truckload of the new armor had arrived for the famous guild as several rifle knights started to measure the mages bodies for fitting. The armor was of similar design to what the COG used on a daily basis, including the helmets. But instead of the vertical blue lights and a gear symbol on the chest piece, they had two crossed rifles. This was a new symbol for the military while the chest piece would have yellowish lights for the rapidly modernizing military.

"Why the hell do I need this armor again?' Grey asked in annoyance as he was measured for the chest piece by a professional soldier.

"Because Natsu is hoping that what happened to Alzack won't happen to any more of us" Gajeel commented as he stood nearby, waiting for his turn.

"That's right! But luckily this is only for emergencies. We won't have to wear it unless the threat of locust arises in Fiore again" Millianna finished as the shorter girl stood to the side with Levy and Lisanna. The three would have to procure their own armors since they were out of the normal range of soldier heights and sizes. Luckily, Levy knew where to get some descent armor from either Jill Valentine or from Piper in Diamond City. The blunette had been quite busy building contacts and allies in several universes, continually amassing and scrounging technology.

"By the way Levy? How's that Jupiter Tank coming along?" Lisanna asked as she watched Laxus start to get his measurements.

"It's almost done. Really the only thing left is to load up the shells and install the vehicle jack…But since its not an 'official' military vehicle, I'll have to wait a week on the ammunition" she shrugged as Bisca walked over, her fitting done.

"It's actually really impressive. Sloped armor of 105 millimeters. A ninety millimeter main gun in the turret while a machine gun can be fastened right outside the cupola. It can fire lacrima infused shells or directly link to the main power plant and fire a blast similar in nature to what Phantom Lord used…" the gun mage faltered as Levy smirked, picking up the slack.

"Think a smaller blast and that's what it can do. There's also room for four inside. The commander, driver, gunner, and loader. Although command tanks will have room for a fifth for working the radio set. It can travel about 35mph and has an operation range of about one hundred seventy miles before the lacrima core needs to recharge or be replaced with a fresh one. The shitty thing though is the fact our industrial base is so limited right now. I know there are more advanced tanks in the United States and several of that worlds countries…but we simply don't have the technology to build them. Best I can figure, the 'Jupiter Tank' would be about even with technology from the nineteen thirties or mid-forties of that universe…or about eighty years ago for them" Levy finished with a slight sigh. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the shorter woman could see Bisca smiling at her.

"Don't worry Levy. The fact is, you and Natsu designed something that would be unheard of in Fiore even two years ago"

"She's right you know. Already, that factory in Crocus is making a brand new tank every three days. Our military already has two dozen out with crews training in them as we speak. Rifle production is ramping up with the new armors. I predict our nations ground forces will be fully modernized and replenished by summertime. After that, I'll concentrate on expanding the army, navy, and establishing an air force" Hisui mentioned as she walked up to join the group of women.

"I suppose you're right. Still, lots of work to be done" the genius mentioned as the queen nodded.

Not going to argue with you there. By the way…where's that handsome dragon slayer of yours?" Hisui asked Levy with a smile.

"How should I know? I'm not his fucking keeper!' she shouted out while flinging her hands in the air. Walking away, she entered the guild hall to go hang out with the rest of Crimson Gear.

"Seriously…she needs to get laid or something" Lisanna mentioned casually as Millianna gained a smile, studying her boyfriend as he talked with Pantherlily and Grey nearby.

"She probably would be less...crabby" Hisui said plainly as Bisca giggled.

"More like bitchy. Some days she acts more like Sam or Knightwalker. But Natsu is at his home with Cana relaxing. Was helping the five five one-G universe with their S-Class trials a week ago. Turned into a big fiasco with attacking dark mages, the death Dragon Acnologia showing up…just a huge pain in the ass for those two. I think he just wants to relax before his patrol near Port Farral tomorrow with Echo" she finished as her inner thoughts raged. _"I should go see him! We've been spending lots of time together and the attraction is there! I'm not a hundred percent sure of my feelings yet…but he is important to me"_

"I see…well maybe another time? I have to stop by Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale for their fittings if they're interested" Hisui finished before walking away, climbing into her personal vehicle as Erik took the wheel. Giving a quick wave, Millianna was all smiles before reuniting with her boyfriend.

"Well, I for one am going to spend some time with Laxus" Lisanna said in determination before leaving Bisca alone. Seeing as the rest of the mages were filing back into the guild, she quietly slinked away toward a certain mages house.

Half an hour later Bisca was standing outside the familiar garage of Natsu Dragneel. The home was even larger now, the addition of several new rooms had created a new wing to the house. Natsu and his girlfriends had been hard at work adding the addition, the domicile now in the form of a large 'L'

Clutching a hand to her bosom though her light shirt, she tried to quell her nervousness. _"You can do this. You know he's interested and the other girls wont mind. Especially Sam or Knightwalker. So what if this isn't some conventional relationship? I want to be happy…and I think Alzack would want the same even if we were just friends…God look at me, I haven't even gone on an actual date with him…just some random jobs when I'm not with my team. Come to think of it…Cana is the only one that managed to date first. Whatever! I cast the anti pregnancy spell on myself just in case and most of his girlfriends are at the guild. I need to do this now!"_ she thought in determination as the afternoon sun beat down on her. Brushing the emerald locks from her eyes, she opened the door and walked into the workshop. To her immediate front was the Jupiter Tank, the machine of war almost itching for combat. Scanning her head to the right, she saw Mira's car back to it's old self. The woman was done with her whole 'death racing' phase, much to the relief of Natsu and the rest of the guild. The all familiar packhorse was sitting on the far right, the vehicle always in top condition.

Hearing a low grumble from the back, Bisca moved forward between the vehicles. A few steps later, she saw him hunched over his familiar workbench. A laser rifle was spread out, the weapon disassembled as he tinkered with the weapon. Sensing her presence, he looked up from his task.

"Hey Bisca, what's up?"

"Oh…um...' she stuttered nervously before shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Something wrong?" he asked in concern before standing up, standing up before the female.

Opening her eyes after a deep breath, Bisca looked into his. _"Look at him, that scar just adds to his manliness… Even now, after everything that's happened, he can still show bits of the old Natsu with his concern and love for us"_

Their orbs were locked for a few more silent moments before Bisca lunged forward, capturing his lips with her own. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck, she continued to kiss him for a full minute. Finally pulling away, she took a deep breath.

"I…I've wanted to do that for a while. And I hope…that I could be with you today? I know that we haven't dated and that your bu…" she started to ramble before Natsu kissed her back, silencing her words. Leaning into it as the man graced her luscious lips, she felt slight disappointment as he pulled back.

"That would be wonderful Bisca" he replied with a smirk before pushing her up against the military truck. Kissing her some more, the green haired woman felt him pushing into her mouth, their tongues battling one another.

She could feel herself getting into the mood, the attention and passion of his kisses making her moan softly. Breaking away after a few more minutes of their lips locking, she gasped as Natsu looked down at her.

"You sure you want to do this? I don't want to pressure you"

"It's fine. I can't sit around pinning for you all day. Now I wonder how spacious your truck is?" she lightly teased as the man took the hint. Opening the rear hatch a moment later, the two climbed into the enclosed truck bed. While normally it would be filled with supplies, it was empty today as of its cleaning the day before and subsequent repairs from Levy's mission to rescue some women a few days prior. Closing the hatch to make sure nobody would disturb them, Natsu was quick to spread out a blanket for his companion.

Laying on her back, Bisca could soon feel him on top of her as they resumed their kissing. Feeling a manly hand grab her right breast, the orb of flesh was gently kneaded and squeezed through the fabric of her clothing. Moaning at the attention as her nipples started to harden, she knew there was no chance of turning back now.

Easing himself up, Natsu peeled off his shirt to give Bisca a prime view of his musculature. Licking her lips softly at the sight of male perfection before her, she was overcome with desire. Pushing him backwards, Bisca soon reversed the roles as she tired to take control of the situation.

"God Natsu…no wonder you drive women wild" she whispered while straddling the man.

"Not my fault I'm sexy" he lightly joked before Bisca lightly slapped his chest in mock anger.

"Don't be smug…you…you…" she trailed off before diving down. Kissing his chest, she could smell his manly scent as she started to leave a trail of kisses down his body. Every scar…every old would he's sustained in fights, she made sure to give proper attention. Minutes passed as she did her work, trailing herself lower and lower down his body. Finding herself at his belt and pants, she started to use her delicate fingers to unfasten the clothing.

"You know…I could just re-equp that away?"

"No…this is more fun. But you can lose the boots" she instructed while finally unlatching the belt. Pulling the pants down, she saw another obstacle in his boxers.

"Oh…well these just won't do" Bisca lightly teased before pulling off the remaining clothing she was finding offensive. Tossing them behind her near the standing space for the machine gun turret, she was thankful the vehicle had been temporarily cleared out. Looking back at her prey, her eyes slightly widened at the hardening monster before her. The cock was almost fully erect already, seemingly knowing it was soon to receive sexual attention.

"Oh…wow…" she uttered before leaning in close, her face inches away. _"I know we've all caught glimpses of him naked… Hell, Sam or Juvia brag about his size all the time to any of us girls who will listen...but still. This thing is HUGE!"_ she thought before reaching for the shaft. Wrapping her delicate fingers around it, she started to move her wrist up and down. A small groan from her man let her know she was doing it right as she leaned closer. Giving the bulbous head a soft kiss as she continued to pump with her wrist, she felt it twitch in her stroking hand.

Smiling to herself, Bisca opened her mouth and placed the head inside her warm orifice. Sucking lightly, she started to ease her head up and down while her confidence grew.

"God…that feels amazing Bisca. Keep going" Natsu told the woman as she continued to suck his member.

Releasing the shaft from her mouth, she quickly sat up before peeling off her shirt. Tossing it aside, she reached behind her back to unhook the green bra she wore. Seconds later, her twin assets were free as her hardened nipples poked the air. They were perky and round, the ideal size in the lower D-cup range as they heaved slightly from her breathing.

"Can't let you be the only one without clothes" she teased before bringing herself back down to the nine inch cock. Running her tongue from the balls to the tip, she left a light coating of saliva before repeating the process. _"I've heard from the others he likes his balls sucked…"_ she thought before laying prone in the truck bed. Reaching forward with her mouth, she brought the left testicle into her mouth as she started to suck. Using her right hand to pump his cock, she gave the penis much needed attention as she quickly switched to the other ball. Lathering up the wrinkly skin with her mouth, she couldn't help but feel herself getting wet. Continuing to suck and lick the twin orbs, Natsu let out another groan of pleasure.

"Fucking hell…you have no idea how good that feels" Bisca heard him say before taking it back in her mouth. Starting to suck in earnest, she was fully in the mood as she swallowed inch after inch. She almost reached the base with her deepthroating before her gag reflex hit. Rising up, she gasped for air as the member glistened before her.

"Holy shit…I didn't know I could do that" the green haired beauty commented before smirking. "Let's see if I can fit the whole thing…" she challenged herself before engulfing his dick once more. Feeling it filling her mouth more and more, she strained for her goal. When her nose touched the flat of his lower abdominals, she smiled in her minds eye as she breathed in his manly scent. Rising up a few moments later, she took deep lungful's as her breasts heaved.

"Now that was fucking hot…" the soldier said lustfully as his woman nodded.

"I know…so fucking big" she agreed before going back to sucking. She decided on a more normal blowjob now, her head bobbing in a steady rhythm as her left hand teased and fondled his testicles. The sound of slurping, sucking and groans of pleasure filled the truck for the next fifteen minutes as Bisca continuously attacked and teased the shaft and balls. She left no area untouched as she started to lick his balls once more, her pink tongue running across the sac. Releasing one after a very intense sucking, she looked up at Natsu before her.

"I…I really want this inside of me…"

"Well that can be arranged…" he trailed off as he sat up. Watching as Bisca shed her remaining clothes, the male couldn't help but to study her firm breasts, her slim waist, and her long legs. Eyeing the joining of her legs as the gunslinger tossed her panties to the side, she gave a knowing smirk. Climbing to her hands and knees, she braced her hands on the back of the seats before her as she faced the front of the vehicle. Glancing over her shoulder, she had an air of nervousness about her.

"This is my first time alright? So…be gentle?" she said softly as Natsu nodded.

"I understand. Just say something if you get uncomfortable" he stated as he got behind her. Lining up his hardened member with her womanhood, he could tell of her arousal. Teasing the opening with the tip for a few moments, he could see her shudder slightly before pushing in. Her virginity was like a vice, the tightness of her walls driving sensations for them both.

Gasping as the large intruder was getting closer to her barrier, Bisca gripped the back rests of the seats. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. "DO IT!" she shouted out as the man complied. With one quick thrust, he broke her virginity as pain climbed her body. Letting out a soft cry, she grit her teeth as she waited for it to subside.

"You alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah…just give it a few minutes…" she replied back as the sharpness of the pain slowly started to ebb. After a few more silent minutes, she nodded as her green bangs graced her features.

"Go ahead…start fucking me" she told Natsu as he gave a soft smile. Pulling back, he thrust forward as he plunged into her damp cavern.

"FUCK!" Bisca cried out as she gripped her handholds. Almost leaning forward as her large breasts pressed against the fabric, she could feel her nipples rub against the cloth of the seats as the man pumped in and out of her.

"You like that?" he asked with an overpowering tone of maleness, he rod sliding back and forth into her folds.

"Y..YES!" she gasped out as the fucking made her quiver. Mouth partially open as she was continuously fucked, she tried to move her bangs from her vision as her moans filled the truck.

" _Is this what I've been missing out on? This…feels amazing! His cock fills me up!"_ she thought lustfully as her walls squeezed and tried to fight the large intruder to no avail. Minutes upon minutes continued to pass as the sound of his thighs slapping against hers filled the air.

'SMACK!'

Natsu slapped her ass with a meaty palm, the flesh jiggling from the force as the woman quivered under his continuous fucking.

"AGAIN!" she cried out as he smiled, happy to oblige.

'SMACK!'

"God! I'm such a dirty girl!" Bisca said loudly before looking over her shoulder. Watching as the shaft of meat continuously fucked her, she moaned in lust before using a free hand to start rubbing the opening from underneath.

"The dirtiest" Natsu agreed before slowing his pace. Pulling out, he leaned back before pointing to the blanket on the truck bed.

"Get on your back and spread those legs…I'm going to fucking pound that pussy of yours" he commanded. Nodding her head, Bisca was overcome with lust as she climbed toward the back gate of the vehicle.

Pulling a few pillows from his dimensional space, he gave them to his newest conquest. Laying them down, she rested her head upon them as Bisca spread her shapely legs wide. Emerald hair spilling across the pillows like an angel, she watched as Natsu lined up with her core.

A loud gasp escaped her lips as he buried himself within her passage, the man burying himself deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Oh my god…does this make me a slut?' she asked lustfully as the man kneaded and played with her large breasts. His nine inch shaft of meat was pushing into her womanhood constantly as he leaned down and kissed her. Tongues dancing and battling one another as his meat pistoned back and forth, Bisca moaned as he finally let her breath once more.

"Do you want to be my slut?" the male asked as continued to fuck the beauty beneath him.

Nodding her head, Bisca couldn't believe what she said next. "Y..YES!"

"Then say it" he instructed before grabbing her ankles and holding her legs apart. Breasts swaying and heaving with each hard thrust, the female moaned once more as he fully buried himself within her.

"I WANT TO BE YOUR SLUT! Your whore! Whatever you want! Just please…keep fucking me!" she begged as she grabbed her ankles with her hands.

"That's right…your my girl now…and in the bedroom you beg for my cock" he instructed as he leveraged himself, holding her inner legs down as her female flexibility came into play.

"Please! Keep fucking me with your hard cock! Make me cum like a bitch in heat!" she begged as her pussy was fucked harder. To watch that large shaft pushing into her like a hammer as she held her ankles near her head…it was fucking hot to the green haired woman.

"Oh?" he smirked as the sheen of sweat started to glisten on the woman's body.

"YES! Keep pounding my slutty pussy!" she begged lustfully as she started to quiver. If she knew, the two of them had been fucking for an hour now as the light sounds of her dampness filed the truck. _"I can't believe I said that…but the other girls say its fun and turns them on…not going to lie, they were right"_

"It's so fucking hot when you beg like that" he smiled after the woman started to gasp and moan faster. Breasts coated with a light glisten of sweat, her bangs were damp now as she started to shudder.

"I…I…I'm CUMMING!" she cried out as her loins released, her orgasm splashing forth as her lover finally pulled out of her. "Holy shit…" she uttered as she lowered her legs from the spread they were in before.

"So…where do you want it?" he asked as the man stroked his hard member.

"My mouth…cum in my mouth" she instantly asked, not caring how lewd it was. Straddling her chest moments later, Natsu did precisely that as he shoved the meat into her open cavity. Pumping forward as she massaged his balls, the man knew he was close.

The cock pumping into her mouth was filling her completely as she used her tongue to add to the pleasure. Natsu's groans and grunts made her realize release was close. Giving one last squeeze to his testicles as she sucked him off, Bisca could feel the instant of release. The warm, sticky liquid shot down her throat as she drank greedily. Spurt after spurt splashed her mouth as the woman swallowed more and more, the warmth filling her belly. Finally halting as he pulled out, he collapsed to her side as Bisca snuggled close to him.

"Wow…just…fucking amazing" she commented as the scarred soldier grinned.

"Glad you feel that way. We'll have to do this again after my next mission…maybe actually go out to dinner though" he commented.

Bisca was about to reply before the right side passenger door was flung open. Standing there was Cana and Sam, a camera in the lush's hands. A few quick flashes later left the gun mage stunned as the two brunettes smirked.

"I got it Sam! Let's get them developed and show Knightwalker and Erza!"

"Hell yeah! The only ones left are Levy and Mira!" the Sergeant cheered before the two rushed away.

"No…no no no no…NO! What are they planning!?" the greenette panicked as she tried to climb to her feet…and failed. Her legs were jelly, and those two had pictures of her and Natsu…post sex.

"Yeah…Cana has a collection of all the women with me in compromising situations. Sam helps just cause it's fun for her. Don't worry though, she keeps them in a private scrapbook" he tried to reassure the women next to him.

"Ugh…if you hadn't fucked me so hard I could run after them" she huffed out before laying back down, the strength to chase her two friends non-existent at the moment.

 **The next day…**

Bisca gave a soft kiss to Natsu as he stood in his armor, the man standing with his squad as the vortex swirled behind them. Glenn was giving reassurances to Sue, the mirror mage worried like always as her man prepared for war once more.

"You come back to me in one piece, you hear?" the tanned girl instructed with a stern and worried look.

"I will. After all, I'm pretty badass for a normal guy" he replied as the guild around them stood by with worry. They all knew how dangerous the locust are… how anything can happen.

"Now you be strong Wendy…and look after Knightwalker" Sam smirked to her friend and protégé. Hearing a scoff, the huntress rolled her eyes from her favorite pillar. "Stay safe" she said, her words simple and to the point.

"Juvia will have a delicious meal waiting for you my love!" the rainwoman said loudly as she stood with Mira and Natsumi.

"And I'll make you an awesome steak!" the princess relayed as Mira waved to Erza and her boyfriend. She had already said her words, her wishes of good luck and worry heard by all. Looking over, the guild could see Levy slowly approaching. They had finally stopped teasing her about the new chest she was sporting…plus they heard what happened in two hundred AB with the G.R.G.

Stopping before Natsu, she looked up at him with worry in her eyes. She wanted to yell at him to stay…to hold him tight…to love him. Maybe it was the sense of foreboding she had, maybe just nerves, but Levy was more scared than usual. But she didn't voice any of this. The short woman knew that it could only distract Natsu and her friends, and distractions can be fatal against the locust. Looking into his eyes, they both knew what she wanted to say…but neither spoke of it. Instead, Levy said two words.

"Stay safe"

Nodding his head, the solemn man turned and walked through the breech, the blues and purples flashing as Echo Squad headed to war once more near Port Farral.

 **Holy shit! Another long chapter of craziness! A brunette threesome! Seeing the sex-slave universe rebuilding after the civil war there. Expanding the Fallout and fighting the Swan…I remember fighting that thing…I was like level nine and just ran for my life** **But Levy's new base for science! A new gun for pranks! Oh! And if your curious, most of my oneshots have taken place in this chapter. Still a couple out there, but if your wondering.** **But now Bisca is part of the harem and part of Crimson Gear! Which I'll concentrate on in my oneshots now and then. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcome!**

 **Laxi: I can't believe you turned me into a girl…**

 **McGarden: Well…you shouldn't have been a pervert!**

 **Laxi: Come on! I get summoned to gramps office then like thirty seconds later your crazy ass burst in!**

 **McGarden: Did you say something about my hair…?**

 **Me: Relax! The chapter is done now! Plus you got a new team and a base!**

 **McGarden: I want another base in 137!**

 **This is theHappy signing off…before levy kills me….**


	33. Port Farral

**Alright! We got chapter 33 here! Prepare for locust and battle! Now a lot of you enjoyed my last chapter with Levy confessing her feelings…to herself…in a bunker just to mess with Erza and Mira. You got to see the 887s starting to recover with the help of the COG and 137's. Some shit went down in the fallout…I wonder how Levy would react if people started building a town nearby… And I know I keep delaying the Rick and Morty oneshot…but damn, I get so many requests… But hey! I bet the GRG was fun! (This weapon is only for pranks…or to seriously fuck somebodys life up) But now Bisca is in the sisterhood…that kinky gunmage… Anywhoo…time for the next chapter!**

 **I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Port Farral**

"Man Natsu…It really sucks we can't just portal everywhere" Glenn mentioned as they stood in the motorpool near an older packhorse. The area was bustling with activity as several Gears and mechanics went about their tasks and jobs in the coastal city. It could almost be considered a tiny Jacincto many would think as Sam and Erza climbed into the vehicle, ready to depart. The city not only was a critical supply of Imulsion for the war effort, due to the offshore rig that still pumped the precious fuel, but other things as well. The port actually rested on the western shore of a bay, giving access to the sea. A river snaked through the land from the north before turning back westward, spilling into the ocean. It was still home to close to sixty thousand Seran's, many of who worked in factories and other areas of manufacturing. The walled part of the city rested on a tiny slab of bedrock on the southern coast of the Tyran continent, perhaps a hundred miles east of Corren. The granite bedrock was the only reason as to why the locust haven't dug through yet, sparing the city that was under constant threat.

"You know what happened when some squads tried. They were wiped out. Pretty sure that bitch has a way to monitor or track the portals" Replied Natsu as he climbed into the driver's seat. Seeing as Parks had climbed in, the Corporal started the engine before easing the vehicle loaded with supplies toward the gate.

"That fucking sucks man. Just another reason to hate the fucking grubs" the other man muttered as his friend leaned out the window, the gate master wanting a word.

"Stay alert out there, Gears. We've had reports of locust activity in the area. And there's a big storm brewing out past the _Crimson Sun_ Imulsion Rig. Heard they're evacuating the workers till it passes"

"Thanks for the heads up" The salmon haired soldier replied as he moved the truck forward. Looking around, he could see the shattered ruins of the rest of the city as he started to drive down the cracked and broken pavement.

"Hard to believe there was once four hundred thousand living here…" Erza whispered as she watched the burnt out remains of a neighborhood flash by.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when over eighty percent of it falls to the locust" Sam replied before rubbing a hand down her face. "I can't believe we have to ferry supplies to some stranded camp. Assholes are just as likely to shoot at us" The Sergeant continued as her rifle rested between her legs.

"You know how it goes, Sam. Orders are orders. Plus, it's supposed to help build some good will with them….maybe even get some of them to rejoin the COG? Or at least evac to the Islands or Fiore?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath" she replied as the battered and shattered cityscape continued to roll by. Driving for the next half hour in silence, Natsu hit the wipers as the rain started to fall from the sky.

"Shit…I always seem to get the crap weather when I drive…" he muttered as he turned eastward onto a two lane road choked with rubble. A building had collapsed about halfway across the roadway, creating a bottleneck as Natsu slowed down. They were about five miles from the port, the constant blockages of roads, rubble, and detours slowing their driving to a crawl.

Easing past the rubble as the rain started to fall faster, Natsu saw a scurry of white before it disappeared underneath an abandoned car to their left. Slamming on the brakes, the tires squealed before three of the living landmines scuttled from a bombed out shop.

"TICKERS!" yelled out Glenn as Natsu threw the vehicle into reverse. Tires screaming as they sought traction, the driver tried to reverse back toward the bottleneck in the street. Unknown to the soldiers however, the first ticker had weaved behind them before detonating under the rear, left tire. In an explosion of fire and heat, the rear of the vehicle was consumed in destruction.

The stack of wooden crates in the truck bed filled with food was the only thing that stopped the two women from being badly injured as shrapnel dug into the far side of the boxes.

"OUT!" Cried Sam as she flung the door open. Seeing as the two up front were already out, she pointed toward an old shop on the left.

" _Have to save something"_ Erza told herself before basking the largest crate in a surge of light, making it disappear. Starting to run from the vehicle, she didn't notice the creatures starting to follow.

"In there!" Sam commanded before sprinting toward the abandoned business as rain poured down.

"Can't believe we got hit again!" Glenn complained loudly as he ran next to Natsu across the street.

"Got that right" he grumbled before looking back toward Erza. She was being followed by the tickers, the red head having the longest way to go. Quickly turning as his two compatriots ran into the open doorway, Natsu let off a short burst at the closest landmine.

Erza could feel the heat and bits of flesh hitting her backside as her boyfriend covered her, the woman taking longer to store one of the supply boxes before trying to run to safety. Boots stomping onto the old linoleum tile, she looked back as Natsu braced himself in the doorway, looking for threats.

"What about the rest of the supplies?" Glenn started before the truck brewed up into a fireball, showering the surrounding street with debris and flaming metal. "Never mind…" he voiced out as Sam walked over to Erza, a stern glare in her eye.

"The hell Scarlet! When I say move, I mean right fucking now!" the veteran shouted as the other female stood up and eyed one of her best friends.

"I was putting one of the crates into my pocket dimension! No point to this mission if we show up empty handed!"

"Grrr…I don't want to lose one of my friends over some fucking crate of canned soup! So next time…just fucking leave it!" she shouted back. Erza was about to retort before Natsu spun, his eyes alert.

"Quiet…" he hissed out as he leveled the rifle toward the back doorway. Instantly forgetting the argument, both women had their rifles up in the blink of an eye. Rushing toward the service counter, the four took cover just as the back doorway exploded inwards. Shrapnel flew through the room, embedding into walls and other surfaces as the floor vibrated.

' _Hehehe…BOOOM!"_ the seven foot tall locust uttered as it fired the grenade launcher, the explosive flying through the air above the soldiers heads. Pausing to reload, the large locust stood in the doorway of the back hall as Parks popped up with Sam. Eyes widening as three more grubs hurried into the back of the store, the male opened fire.

"We got grubs!" Glenn shouted out as he fired a burst at the boomer's head. Not managing to kill the creature as the other locust started to open fire from the cover of several old crates, he ducked back as Erza grabbed a grenade from her belt.

"Frag out!" she yelled as Sam ducked back down, the brunette's gunfire ineffective. Arcing through the air, it burst near the feet of one of the drones, killing it instantly as it's body blew apart into a bloody mess.

The next grenade round splintered and shattered the countertop, ruining half as a few splinters stung Natsu's cheek.

"Dragneel! Concentrate on the boomer! We'll handle the rest!" Sam shouted over the gunfire as the three monster soldiers continued to spray gunfire. Pausing for a lull in the firing, Natsu gathered a ball of flame in his hand. Feeling when the time was right, he rose up before unleashing his fire at the lumbering giant. The flame hit the monster a second later, climbing and burning its skin as it howled in agony. Ducking back as the last two locust soldiers aimed at his location, the male gritted his teeth.

"God, I hate these bastards…" Sam uttered in hate as she came up and fired a stream of bullets, the burst hitting the drone near an alcove. The heavy rounds smashed its throat to a bloody, gushing ruin as it fell, thrashing on the ground. Seeing its brother fall, the last locust tried to fall back down the short hallway toward the ruined door.

Erza felt no compassion as she shot the fleeing drone in the back, the spinal cord severed with her gunfire as she quickly hopped the counter. Seeing the other locust had expired by the pool of blood and lack of movement, she simply revved her chainsaw before burying it into the dying locust's back. Blood and bits of bone sprayed against her shin guards as the chainsaw whined and cut flesh. Moments later the store was silent as the four checked for more threats.

"Orders Sam?" Natsu asked as he moved toward the rear of the building. Glancing outside, he couldn't see much as the deluge of rain reduced visibility. An alleyway littered with trash was all he could see at the moment as the brunette spoke.

"We keep going. The stranded camp should only be a few blocks away now. Once there, we can wait out the storm and get extraction" She paused before looking at Erza. "How much did you actually get?"

"It was one of the food crates with military rations. Sure, its not a turkey dinner, but it's enough to keep several dozen people feed for a few weeks" she finished while reloading her rifle.

"Alright. Well fuck, let's assume there's a shitload of grubs between here and there" she finished before checking the doorway for threats. Seeing none, the squad moved into the alley as the rain poured down. Boots splashing through gathering puddles, the Gears moved eastward through the alleyway littered with debris. Finally coming to the end after a few minutes of walking, the four looked across the roadway toward the next alley. A chasm to the south had rendered the road impassable while a building had collapsed to the north, spilling steel and brick across the road. A half collapsed home rested next to the far alley, it's scars of war years old. The rain was almost blowing sideways now as the rumbles of thunder and lightning added to the mix.

Senses straining, Natsu was peering over the lip of a fallen column block for locust when the first bullet snapped over his head.

"We got company!" he yelled before returning fire at the drones that had appeared in the far alleyway across the street. His bullets curved north, the insane wind speeds throwing off his accuracy as they smashed into ruined brickwork.

"SHIT!" he yelled before ducking back down, the incoming gunfire also highly inaccurate as it chipped and scarred the concrete before him.

"PARKS! Blow those assholes to bits!" Ordered Sam as herself and Erza fired at the five locust across the windswept street.

"You got it!" the male replied before bringing out his trusty grenade launcher. Eyeing the enemy, he noticed the corner of the old house still had a support at the corner. _"That looks like it'll come down if you sneeze at it"_ he concluded as the roof sagged dangerously over the locust position. Compensating for the wind, he unleased high velocity hell as Erza finally found her groove and killed the closest grub with a well placed burst through its eye. Even through the howling wind and rain, she could see the back of its head burst open just as the grenade round slammed into the support. Reducing it to flying splinters and ruin, the roof gave a groaning shudder as it finally gave way to gravity. Spilling downward, it crushed most of the drones with untold weight of wood and glass, killing most of them instantly.

"Let's go!" Natsu urged as the four leapt over the fallen column. Rushing into the harsh elements, the man could feel the wind trying to bowl him over as he sprinted toward the ruined home. Placing a hand in front of his face to shield his eyes, Glenn moved along with Natsu as they finally made it inside. Hearing the revving of a chainsaw, the non-mage had his lancer up in an instant as the last surviving grub charged forward. Hissing and sparking teeth met teeth as the two forces tried to slay one another before Erza pulled her boltok and shot the locust in the head. Not able to disengage immediately, Parks was still covered in fresh gore and visera as the saw blade bit into the already dead enemy.

"Damn Parks…no need to double kill the bastard" Sam chuckled before soft tremors could be felt through her feet. Rushing toward the ruined couch, she was with Erza in the blink of an eye as the floor collapsed in the far kitchen. Natsu was to her left behind a ruined bookcase while Parks had taken cover behind a ruined recliner, the cushion being eaten away by rot.

"Fucking monsters…" Natsu hissed out before popping out of safety. The first drone was already climbing out of the E-hole, its Gnasher at the ready when Natsu unleashed a burning fireball of destruction. The flames crashed into the drone, igniting its skin as it started to crackle and pop. Ignoring its howling screams, the Corporal shot off another ball of destruction to close of the hole. Collapsing in dust and smoke, the house gained a moment of silence.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one of those kinda days" Erza commented while looking at her surroundings. The house was a wreck even further now as rivers of water poured down from the collapse of the ceiling, soaking her hair even further. The far kitchen had an open doorway leading to a backyard, the green space partially overgrown.

"Yeah…I'm getting that feeling too. Alright, I think the camp is about five blocks away in an old apartment building. The road should be clear of rubble, but that could've changed" Natsu told the three, his natural ability to command taking over.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sam simply walked toward the old doorway with her boyfriend as the rain continued to fall in droves.

"At least its warm outside…" Erza commented as she waked into the elements once more, her hair plastering to her skull as the four quickly moved through the yard. Looking ahead, she saw the rear of another ruined home, the two yards only separated by a rotting fence. Movement in the far window had all four sprinting for cover as the red head hunkered down behind an old dog house. Looking to her left, she could see the other three huddling behind the collapsed chimney that angled across the green grass as evil points of light started to flash. Hearing the thud of bullets splintering the old wood before her, Erza knew she couldn't stay here. The firefight was quickly escalating as the two groups fired at each other, trying to kill and maim. Leaning around the tiny house, the female mage could see two locust firing from the kitchen doorway, the duo constantly firing at her friends. Grabbing a grenade, she made a quick throw as it flew through the air.

" _Grenade!"_ the monster howled out too late to its partner as the explosive brewed up in burst of speeding shrapnel and hate. Blowing the two into nothing but flying pieces of dead meat, the knight ran forward. Staggering under the blow of a bullet hammering into her leg guard, she kept going as the locust in a bedroom window ducked back.

"Cover me!" Natsu yelled out before hopping the ruined chimney and moving forward to assist. Nodding their heads, Sam and Glenn kept up the pressure on the shattered window frame as the other two braced the doorframe. The loud report of a longshot caused the two to flinch before looking back. Sam and Parks were out of sight behind the fallen chimney before another bullet smashed into the rubble, trying to end their lives.

"Bastards upstairs" Natsu mentioned before moving into the house, lancer at the ready. With Erza at his side, the two quickly moved through the kitchen before bracing at the doorway to the living room.

" _Groundwalkers…"_ an evil voice hissed out from the next room as a trio of locust opened fire from behind a ruined couch.

"Dammit!" Erza cursed as she leaned out and opened fire. A stream of hot lead erupted from the muzzle as the bullets slammed into the farthest drone on her right. Blood and bits of bone bursting from its back, she quickly took cover. Grimacing as bits of plaster and dust showered her hair, her eyes widened as a frag grenade landed between the two.

"FUCK!" Natsu yelled before instantly grabbing it and throwing it back the way it came. The explosive burst before the man could duck back, peppering his armor with hissing steel. Grimacing as a fresh cut appeared on his forehead, the Gear ignored it for the time being. One of the drones had been far too close to the blast, its chest and face riddled with shrapnel as it screamed in agony on the floor. Enraged, the last locust charged forward as it brought its lancer to bear, the blades hissing. Not missing a beat despite the ringing in his ears, the fire mage reeved his saw as the two met in a deadly clash.

" _Dieee…."_

Squinting his eyes in hate as the putrid breath washed over his features, the male grit his teeth as the chainsaws sparked and hissed. The forces of good won out in moments as his blade bit into the gray flesh, ripping it asunder as blood erupted against is armor.

"Upstairs!" he commanded despite the fresh horrors that stained his chest plate.

Nodding her head, Erza led the way as they stormed the staircase on the far right of the house. Boots thundering up the old and warped wood, they ignored the old family photos hanging on the wall. Moving past the ruined bathroom that was open to the sky, they braced themselves in cover at the sniper's location. The echoing report and monstrous snarls coming from the room gave the duo incentive to move in. Snapping out of cover, Erza saw the sniper at the ruined bedroom window, part of it blasted out long ago. It was about to take another shot before the knight promptly shot it in the side of the head, the cranium bursting like a balloon as blood and brain matter splashed the nearby wall.

"They get him?" Glenn asked as he stayed prone, their position precarious as he looked at Sam.

"Yo! We got the sniper!" Dragneel shouted out, his voice carrying across the yard.

"Well…that answers that" Sam replied before standing up. A bullet cracking past her head made her duck back down as the locust in the ground floor bedroom resumed firing, its bullets slamming into the ruined brick of the fallen chimney.

"And they forgot one…" she grumbled before popping up and aiming at the shattered window. Firing a few bursts, the rounds impacted the old siding before Glenn joined in. The man got lucky as the drone popped its head out…just in time to receive a bullet to the teeth. Reducing the bone to splinters, it passed through and severed the spine in a grisly display.

Silence reigned the area before the two finally stood up, the yard and home secure. Moving toward the house, the two rejoined with Erza and Natsu in the living room.

"You missed one. But don't worry, I took care of it" Glenn mentioned smugly toward his friends.

"Yeah…well sniper was the bigger threat" Natsu replied as the brunette moved past him. "Let's go. We still have to make it to the camp" she ordered as the four moved onto the street. The house had been resting at a T-intersection, allowing the squad to keep moving eastward. Several taller buildings to the left and right showed signs of heavy damage and fighting, the ruins howling with the wind as rain continued to pour down.

"Can't see anything in this damn rain" Scarlet admitted as the water ran down her back, chilling her skin slightly. Making an involuntary shiver, she was near Natsu as the two were in front.

"I hear ya…It's just like Halvo…except your not freezing" he replied as they walked past a rusting police car on the right hand side of the street. The whirring of a machine gun had the two hunkered down behind the rusting vehicle in moments as a stream of machine gun fire split the air. Bullets hammering and sounding like hail, Natsu tried to get a look, but was forced back as the Troika nest spotted him.

"Fuck…can't see em" he said in annoyance before a screech toward his front gained his attention. A group of four wretches had come galloping from a side alley, their teeth and eyes ready to kill when they spotted the humans.

"Wretches!" Erza cried out next to her boyfriend before opening fire with her lancer. Bullets splitting the air and rain, she managed to nail one as the speeding projectiles killed one with a quick burst.

"Parks! Let's try to flank that nest!" Sam ordered from further back as the two stayed hidden behind an old police barricade.

"You got it sarge" the man agreed before following the woman. He could still hear the sounds of Erza and Natsu fighting, the echoes of gunshots and howls of pain echoing in the downpour. Moving backwards, they came upon the cracked sidewalk before taking cover behind an old newsstand. Easing herself out of cover, she could see the Troika nest emitting a staccato of death at her boyfriend and squad mate. It was located in an old clothing store, the building half collapsed as the front window had been blasted out.

"No bullshit right now" the female voiced darkly before gathering magical energy in her free hand. Aiming at the store, she didn't waste another moment before unleashing destruction. The ball of crackling red shot through the air, sizzling the rain before slamming into the closest wall of the structure. Brick flying and dust billowing, the two could hear the groan of supports failing as the old, two story building fell in on itself. Rushing forward through the rain, the two wouldn't take any chances. Coming to the ruin, they only saw one partially alive locust. It had been pinned under a beam, its life blood leaking to the ground as the rain continued to fall.

Casually shooting it in the head, Glenn turned back to Natsu and Erza, the red head killing the last charging wretch with her chainsaw bayonet as it howled in agony.

' _rumble…rumble…'_

The pavement to the left side of the street started vibrating as the signs of more locust made themselves known.

"Damn grubs!" Natsu yelled in anger before repositioning himself on the other side of the car with the rest of his squad. Even as the pavement bucked and collapsed, spilling several locust soldiers onto the street, a boomer made itself known. Walking forward from the ruined lobby of a six story law firm, the grenade shot forth into the rainstorm as it burst several feet away.

"At least their aim sucks today too" Natsu admitted as the storm made visibility an issue. Blind firing over the lip of the ruined squad car, he was graced with a howl of pain. Looking over, he could see Glenn and Sam crouched behind another vehicle, the two trading shots with several locust.

Moving along the ruined metal of the trunk, Erza leaned out as the boomer was slowly reloading. It was supported by six drones huddled behind several concrete barricades, the snapping of bullets reaching her senses. Lining up her lancer, she let loose a stream of bullets at its nightmarish face. Punching and shredding the skin with bursts of blood, the red head ginned in satisfaction as the larger locust fell to the street.

Rising over the barricade, Glenn watched as the boomer fell to the ground, its life blood rushing away with the rain.

"Fuck yeah!' he shouted before unleashing another explosive from his own boomshot at the two locust across the street from him. Ducking back as the explosive sailed through the air, it landed behind the barricade in a bloom of destruction. One of the drones was completely blown apart, not even having a chance to scream. The second had its left leg blown off, the red crimson rushing out in a torrent while it clutched the wound in monstrous howls of agony. Three of the enemy were left now, their fire stitching and snapping across the cracked and ruined roadway as the two forces continued to battle.

"Nice one!" Sam complimented as she moved forward, the bullets hissing past her. Luckily, the elements worked in her favor as she slammed into the cover behind an overturned truck. Spitting out some stray rainwater that had worked its way into her mouth, she remembered the job at hand. Seeing her friends started to work their way forward, she snapped around the corner. Seeing a locust trying to close with her, she fired. The lancer rattled in her hands as she unleashed a six round burst, the projectiles destroying the groin of the locust as it fell to the roadway, clutching the ruin in agony.

"Frag out!" shouted Natsu as he heaved the small object toward one of the last two locust. It was by itself, huddled behind a sidewalk flower bed as its compatriot exchanged shots with Erza.

The low 'crump' echoed through the air as it blew up in the overgrown soil, showering the drone with debris as it stayed low. Weaving forward toward his target, Natsu worked his way around the last drone as Erza finally finished the other one off with the assistance of Glenn. Ducking down at the corner of the old bed, the lone enemy was staying low as the other three Gears kept up the pressure. With the steady downpour of rain and the snapping and popping of bullets, Natsu's approach was unnoticed. Flipping his lancer upside down, Natsu ran toward the enemy's back before plunging the spinning blades in.

"You smell like shit!" he roared as the saw blades ripped through and shredded the monsters internal organs. Pulling the rifle free seconds later as the remains fell to the ground, he looked at his gathering squad.

"Let's keep moving" Sam ordered, her business-like tone mixing in with a flash of lighting across the sky. Nodding in agreement, the four fanned out across the roadway as their boots splashed through puddles. The sky was dark and heavy with water as Echo marched eastward, the usual jibes sullen with the depressing weather.

Walking past an overturned school bus that was partially overgrown with weeds and plantlife, Natsu gripped his rifle with the blue gloves from Juvia covering his hands. The further they moved into the downtown area, the more destruction and devastation blocked their way. The visibility was worse now, reducing their vision to a mere thirty feet as they finally reached the end of the street.

"Shit man…no way we're getting over that" Parks commented at the tangle of buildings that had collapsed into the intersection. The tons of steel, brick, and concrete had created an effective barrier, basically halting their progress.

'Levy. Can you help us out?' Sam asked the open air as she looked around for a passage. The sound of falling rain was the only thing the four heard for the next thirty seconds before the familiar comm window erupted into mid air.

"Go north through that that old building. It should connect to a side street on the other side. After that you go east for two blocks before turning back south. Another block east and you should be at the stranded…shit" she uttered before looking at them. You got dozens of locust between here and there. Grinders, boomers, even a Mauler. Do you want me to send some of the others? They can be there in a few minutes?"

"No, we can handle it. Thanks for the head's up Levy"

"Anytime Sam…but you better find shelter soon, this storm is going to get worse. Port Farral is already ordering everybody inside to the shelters" the blue haired woman said before casting a worried eye at Natsu and her friends. "Stay safe…and I'll send help if you need it" the genius finished before shutting off the window.

"Well you heard her…lets get ready to kill some grubs" Sam relayed as the four moved into the ten story office building, the next battle just minutes away.

 **Unknown Universe**

* * *

"What do you think those two are working on?" Mira asked Sorano. The model of Fairy Tail was sitting with Sorano, Yukino, and Lucy, the three celestial users casting a glance to Levy and Natsu as the guild passed the day in relative peace. It had been a few weeks since the whole fiasco at the Grand Magic Games, but now Fairy Tail was back on top.

"I'm not sure…" Yukino replied as the younger sister sat next to her very voluptuous older sibling.

"Well…lets go ask?" Sorano suggested. Nodding their heads, the four beauties rose from their table before walking across the hall. Moving past Erza and Laxi Dreyar, the four ignored the conversations between the two other women. Gajeel and Grey were having a staring contest as Wendy supervised with the exceeds, the three felines waiting in baited breath. All in all, it was a typical day in the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey Natsu? What are you two working on?" Lucy asked her best friend in the guild. Turning with a grin, the pinkette had a big smile on his face.

"Hey luce! Me and Levy are working on something really cool! I don't understand all the…techy stuff, but I did help build the housing" he finished with his good natured attitude as Sorano slightly blushed.

" _She still really likes him. Poor girl just gets so worked up around Natsu. Can understand why though. He is one of the top bachelors in the country. Mildly intelligent. Brave. Strong. Handsome and kind. What girl wouldn't want that?"_ Mira thought as Levy butted in.

"I call it the Interdimensional Viewing Device…or IVD for short. With this we can view other realities…and maybe visit them someday!" the genius said in excitement.

"Really? That's pretty cool! Does it work?" Yukino asked in amazement as Levy held up a small, glowing stone.

"This is the last component. I call it a Quantum Crystal. The energy of this stone is actually linked with the latent powers of the universe. This crystal will always be absorbing the subspace forces. So even if it gets drained of power, it can recharge on its own given enough time" she finished before placing it into the box like machine. Once secured, Natsu placed the lid and quickly fastened the screws as more of the guild gathered around to watch.

Flipping the power switch, the new device hummed to life as the display screen read the numbers '400-XD'

"What are those numbers?" asked Laxi, the lightning mage curious as she leaned closer, her tube top trying to restrain her large double D's.

"Those are our universe co-ordinates" the shorter woman said happily as Grey smirked. Raising his glass of water to his lips, he drank before stating what he thought was evident.

"I bet the first one we see will have me as an S-class mage" the shirtless man stated as Gajeel scowled.

"I doubt that! You know the first one we see will have me as the top dragon slayer!" the male roared before shoving the ice mage.

It was a simple mistake. Nobody knew the dangers of this new technology, its quirks, or the risks. Stumbling backwards over a stray foot, the glass of water flew from the man's hands as it hit the newest invention. Emitting a shrill sound as the technology started to malfunction, the guild was completely floored when it shot out two glowing orbs of energy that collided with the two closest mages. In the blink of an eye, Levy and Natsu were gone from the hall…just as the machine exploded into a slag of ruined metal and technology.

Eyeing the spot where her secret crush was moments before, Sorano could utter only one word as her voice rose in panic. "NAATSSSUUUUUUU!"

 **Universe 942-F**

Natsu and Levy landed hard on the tiled floor of the old kitchen, the duo disoriented as they tried to untangle themselves.

"W…what happened" he uttered as Levy shook the dizziness from her eyes.

"I don't…know… The last thing I remember is Gajeel and Grey fighting…" she trailed off before looking at her surroundings. The area was covered with a fine layer of dust, indicating years of neglect as the stove and cabinets rusted. Looking around further, they saw a swinging door to what they assumed was the main floor of the restaurant. Standing up, Natsu looked at Levy in worry. Her eyes were wide as the situation finally bore down on her mind.

"N..Natsu… I…I think we're in another universe…and I don't know how to get us back" she started to sniffle before the man set a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright. We just have to find some people to help us and…" he paused as the sharp cracks and pops filled the air from nearby. _"That sounds like when Bisca shoots her gun…"_ he concluded before pointing toward the door. "Somebody might need our help!" the good-natured man said out loud before pulling the shorter girl with him. Emerging into the main restaurant, they could see part of the sky through a hole in the roof as rain poured down. Moving past that, they came to the wall were a large window once rested. Looking out their hearts sank in despair. The whole city was an abandoned wreck as rusting vehicles, destroyed buildings, and countless piles rubble dotted the area.

"Wh…what happened here?" Levy asked before more gunshots filled the air. Screaming could be heard close by before Natsu nodded his head.

"Whoever that is needs our help!" the dragon slayer let out before jumping over the window sill. Following closely behind, Levy could feel fear clutching her heart as the man ran across the street to an abandoned building. Moving up the creaking stairwell a minute later, they moved into an apartment to see what was causing so much noise. Moving toward the living room wall that had several chunks bitten out, the two looked down at the next street…and their eyes widened in horror.

Horrible monsters were attacking the people there with strange weapons, the effectiveness brutally effective as they watched one helpless man get his head blown off in a spray of crimson. The human's looked to be defending a short, six story building as more of the strange gunfire poured out at the monsters. Some went down, but more seemed to appear as the last of the defenders were killed in grisly displays of suffering. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, the man was about to charge out there before Levy held him back.

"No Natsu! Those things look really dangerous!" she said loudly as the man looked at her with pain and anger in his eyes.

"But…those people…" he said as screams could be heard from the building. Looking back, both teenagers could only watch in horrified sorrow as explosions and flames started to engulf the structure.

"Let's go Natsu…we can't do anything here" Levy said as the deluge of water continued to pour down outside. The cracking of bullets smashing into the wall behind them had both their eyes widen in fear. Looking back, one of the closer monsters was pointing at them before leveling its strange weapon again.

"We have to get out of here!" Natsu said in a panic as he finally recognized the danger. Not being needed to be told twice, Levy followed her friend down the staircase before emerging onto the street.

"That way!" the fire mage yelled out as he picked a random direction. Running side by side, the two moved past desolation and ruin as the rain soaked their bodies. Lightning flashed above their heads as they ran, trying to find safety. Hearing an ear piercing shriek behind them, Levy looked back to see a monster with razor sharp claws on all fours sitting on top of a rusting car. It was joined by five others as they gave chase, their gallops starting to close the distance.

Natsu wanted to turn and fight but knew getting Levy to safety was his top priority. Seeing the road ahead blocked by a fallen building, Levy pointed out an adjoining alleyway.

"There!" she shouted as her lungs heaved. The snarling was getting closer as the two ran, their shoes splashing through random puddles as more lightning filled the air. Turning the corner, Natsu was starting to get really worried. They were cut off from home in a destroyed city. Monsters were chasing them, and it seems they enjoyed killing people.

Levy was running for all she was worth, not daring to look back. _"Please…please don't let me die here…"_ she silently prayed before the door to an old building was kicked open. Moving through were four people, two she instantly recognized. The blunette took in their features in a flash. The armor…the dangerous looking guns… the horrible scar adorning this other Natsu's face.

Dragneel was surprised to say the least as his double and another Levy ran down the alley toward them, but he had to push that away for now as the five wretches bore down on the fleeing duo.

"DOWN!" His voice thundered out as he and Sam moved up to deal with threat. Practically pushing his salmon haired double to the ground, Dragneel opened fire on the closest wretch as it leaped through the air. A quick burst flung it backward, tripping one of its companions as Sam opened fire with her own lancer. The muzzle flashes jumped off the surround brick as the brunette made short work of the threat.

"Dragneel! Parks! Move up!" the Sergeant ordered as the two complied. Looking back at the two shocked mages, the brunette continued. "Scarlet. Watch these two" She ordered as the woman in question nodded.

"W…what's going on Erza?' Natsu questioned as he picked himself off the ground, his clothes grimy.

"Quiet. And be ready to move" she replied harshly as she stood at the ready.

Dragneel was at the corner of the alley with Parks behind him, ready to lend support. Billowing smoke could be seen a block away as the Corporal eyed the street. Several drones were approaching, their weapons nuzzled to their chests as they sprinted forward.

"Man…isn't that where the camp is?" the other man asked.

"Yeah…yeah it is. Which means the locust probably paid it a visit already" he graveled out before encompassing his hands in flames. The shriek of a young girl had him look again as a girl of perhaps twelve years old in a dirty, green dress ran into the street. She was being chased by a wretch as the locust drones started to take pot shots at her, the game enjoyable to the creatures.

"SHIT!" he uttered before making himself known. Unleashing the burning orbs of flame, they shot through the rain as the heat vaporized and created a cloud of steam. Slamming into the street at the feet of the locust drones, they were burned and torn asunder. Flesh melting as they screamed, the monsters knew hell as Natsu ran toward the young woman. The pinkette gave her credit for her bravery. She didn't stop running even as screams erupted behind her. Reaching the brunette, he scooped her up just as the beast launched itself. Claws scrapping against his armor plate, the screech of material was better than torn flesh. Kicking the snarling wretch away, he promptly shot it in the face with his boltok.

"Let's go Dragneel! This mission just got way more difficult!" Sam shouted out through the rain as he ran back to the alley. Feeling the girl clutch his neck in comfort, the scarred soldier moved with purpose as he reunited with his squad. Running down a different fork of the alley, they were now heading south as the wind gained almost ferocious levels. Emerging onto another ruined street, the group of seven saw loose debris flying through the air. When a rusting vehicle started to slide across the slick pavement, they all knew shelter was needed.

"Through here! This storm is getting fucking bad!" Erza pointed out as she threw the door open to an old fire station. The front corner of the structure had caved in, the ruins of an old fire engine keeping it braced as the humans moved inside. Slamming the door shut, the howling wind and rain became less noticeable…despite the flooding of the first floor.

"Upstairs. At least that way the grubs can't tunnel to us" Sam commanded as the group made their way up the old staircase. Finally coming to the old bunk room, the seven moved in as the wind and rain howled past the open hole in the wall.

"Well…it's kinda dry" Glenn pointed out before sitting down on a rotting cot. Nodding his head in agreement, Dragneel looked at the young woman still clutching his neck.

"We're safe for now. What's your name?"

"E..evergreen…" she said in a hoarse whisper before tears burst form her eyes. "The locust! They killed everybody! I'm the only one left!" she bawled as the hardened man tried to comfort her. Making placating sounds, he tried to calm her down.

Natsu watched as this other…him held onto the younger version of one of his friends. He was confused before a presence made itself known. Looking up, he could see the furious look in Erza's eyes as he sat with Levy on the edge of a cot.

"Just what the hell are you two doing here? We make sure to tell every parallel universe this reality is beyond dangerous…so what the fuck made you think it was a good idea to come here?' she asked darkly as Sam crossed her arms, her gaze boring into Levy's soul.

"What are you talking about? I was just making the finishing touches on my new invention with Natsu when Grey and Gajeel started a fight. Next thing we know, we're in a ruined city with monsters killing people!" Levy cried out at this doppler of her friend. _"Her eyes…they look so cold…"_

Running a hand through her scarlet locks that dripped with water, the mage gained an annoyed look. "Shit…they're an independent universe"

"W…what does that mean?" Natsu asked as his double walked over, the man letting the poor girl sleep on one of the old cots.

"It means your one of the few realities to develop the I.V.D. without any assistance or outside help from another version of Fairy Tail. They're pretty rare actually. But fuck, we need to get you three out of here. Sera is no place for tourists" He finished before giving a nod to Erza. Bringing out the dimensional gun, she input the co-ordinates for home. The stream of particles shot out, creating a portal for half a second before it collapsed into nothingness.

"Um…was that supposed to do something?" Levy asked nervously as she looked at the strange technology.

'Yeah. It's supposed to link with our universe. And I know of only one thing that can prevent it…" Dragneel finished as Sam butted in.

"Seeders"

"Got that fucking right. And this storm will make tracking them almost impossible. Levy, you listening to this?" Cocking an eye at the man with the nasty facial scar, he waved her off before a strange window appeared before them. It was flickering with static as Levy looked at an actual double of herself. _"How did she get such a nasty scar…"_

"Na…su. The..s..orm. Effecting…om..nications…S…der dir..ctly s…th. A..ut twel..e bl..cks" she barely managed to say before the window failed completely.

"Shit…and if that fails, you know our radios won't pick up shit either" the man uttered before looking to Erza. "Give them some hammerbursts and some basic knowledge. I'll keep watch" he lightly ordered before going to the gap in the wall. The rain and wind were still howling outside as he took station, watching for any possible locust threat. _"Wouldn't put it past them to attack in this shit"_ he thought as he scanned the street that ran behind the old firehouse.

"So..um…Other Erza? What happened here? Where's Fairy Tail?"

Letting out a deep sigh, the woman sat down in front of them as she brought out two rifles from her dimensional storage. "First things first, I need to show you how to use these. We can't do our jobs babysitting you two. You'll need to fight"

"But…I can't use a gun!" Levy cried out as Erza pressed it into her hands.

"You will if you want to live. Plus, our Levy can, so why can't you?"

"She has?" Levy asked as she looked at the deadly weapon in her hands.

"That's right. She's fought those locust out there. She's fought and killed cannibals, dark mages, slavers, and other horrors throughout the multiverse. Now, will you stop complaining and listen?"

Nodding their heads at her stern tone, the two listened intently to the scarlet woman's instructions over the next hour. She taught them the basics of firearm tactics and a light history of their lives. As the storm continued to rage around their safe haven, the duo listened as Sam and Glenn broke out some rations. Feeding the young Evergreen, the group of six sat in a loose circle as Dragneel kept vigil.

"How come he doesn't join us?" Natsu asked as he looked at the soldier with the rifle. He was near the wall, his eyes constantly on the search for threats.

"He's standing guard. Trying to spot any locust attack before it happens" Sam replied as the storm continued to howl. _"This is just fucking great…Cut off from comms and the portal guns, three civies to make life difficult, and a massive storm to top it off. Just fucking awesome…"_ she thought sarcastically before Levy asked another question.

"H…how did he get like that? He looks like Natsu, but the warmth and joy in his eyes…" the short girl said softly.

"He was stranded here when he was fourteen. For over five years, he got to watch the locust butcher and kill countless people. When Levy finally built the IVD, I too was transported here in a similar fashion. It's how I became a soldier. But our lives…especially his…have not been pleasant. We have seen friends die…cities burn. Horrors upon horrors that frankly, you two could not imagine" Erza finished as Dragneel came back over.

"The storms letting up for the moment, we need to get moving" he finished coldly before looking down at the young Evergreen. Bringing out a snub pistol, magazines, and a pistol holster, he handed them to the girl. "I need you to stay near these two while I keep the monsters away, alright? No matter what, stay near them. Now you do know how to use this weapon?"

"Y..yes" she replied softly as the Gears started to gather their weapons.

Natsu checked over his hammerburst, trying to get a feel for the strange technology as extra magazines sat in a simple pouch around his waist. _"Remember…find cover and quick shots. These weapons can kill Gildarts with ease..."_

Levy gulped as she followed the group downstairs, the young Evergreen wedged between herself and Natsu. _"This is crazy. These people have been fighting these locust things for years"_ the shorter woman thought as they proceeded to the kitchen area of the old firehouse.

"Glenn. Help me with this" Dragneel indicated toward the ceiling beam that had fallen across the open doorway. Rain was splashing inside as the two men lifted, the duo exerting with effort as their muscles strained. Watching as the group moved through, Dragneel was the last one as he let the obstacle fall behind him. Eye's stinging from the rain pelting her face sideways, Levy could see numerous abandoned cars in the roadway to her front as several buildings spilled into the street. The abandoned street ran east to west as a city bus sat at the corner of the next intersection, partially buried in a building. The ground started to shake as Dragneel ran past her, taking cover behind one of the ruined vehicles.

"Take cover!" he bellowed to the newbies as three separate emergence holes made themselves known. Rushing forward toward a rusting truck that rested on its side, Levy was with her two companions as gunfire started to fill the air. Peeking out of cover, she could see a larger locust with a machine gun in the middle of the street before yanking her head back.

" _Hehehehe….Grind…."_

The monster uttered as hot leaded death filled the air. Bullets sparking and hissing off of the metal framework of the vehicles, the remaining ten locust added their fire. Bullets snapping back and forth, the Gears battled the monsters in the middle of the street as the rain poured down.

Grunting in annoyance, Parks readied his trusty boomshot as Erza stood up next to him. The muzzle flashes indicated a long burst as she targeted a drone running forward, trying to close the gap. Pitching forward as the lead smashed through its nose, the red head ducked back as Parks stood up.

"Boom motherfucker!" He shouted out as the grenade round shot through the air. Bursting at the foot of the large grinder, its flesh was flayed with shrapnel as it staggered under the blow. Wounds bleeding profusely, it tried to pick up its large weapon as the seven remaining locust kept up the pressure.

"Nice one!" Sam relayed before popping up next to Natsu, the man in his own battle with a drone hiding behind a block of rubble. Aiming at the recovering behemoth, She fired a quick burst at its head. Snapping back as the bullets shattered the helmet, the chunks of metal entered its skull in a gorish manner.

Shifting fire to the next locust, Dragneel fired two more shots before ducking down behind his cover. The incoming gunfire was slackening, four of the monsters remaining. Peeking over the hood of the car, he could see a drone trying to flank to his right. He was about to pop up when a few stray rounds sparked off the hood, creating fresh gouges of steel.

"Shit" he cursed lightly. It was heading toward the three, and this ugly bastard had a lancer. Moving across the gap to his right, he moved past a very scared looking Levy. Natsu was clutching the hammerburst, the man looking around with fear in his eyes. _"Poor bastard…probably never even imagined fights like this"_ Dragneel concluded before coming to the edge of the vehicle. Idling his chainsaw, the man waited as his squad continued to fight.

The drone appeared around the corner, its lancer already spinning as Dragneel met in a dance of death. The sparks and hissing filled the air as the two forces met, with only one spot for victory.

"EAT SHIT AND DIE!" The Gear shouted out as his blades worked past the defense. Chainsaw teeth biting into the gray flesh, the blood and visera burst forth as he carved his way into the chest cavity.

Watching as his double was covered in a fresh coating of gore, Natsu gulped heavily as his eyes widened. _"This…is crazy!"_ he thought as the man gave a silent nod before moving past the ruined pile of locust flesh at their feet.

Erza watched as gunfire bit into the locust flank from her right, shredding one of the three remaining drones with heavy ordinance. The last two were huddled behind a large block of concrete, the stone fallen from a nearby building as the four Gears fired at their position.

"Cover me!" She lightly commanded Glenn as the woman brought out a scorcher. Moving past the bumper of the vehicle, she could see the impact of her friend's bullets as clouds of dust smashed splinters from the pile of rubble. Moving through the rain as it plastered her scarlet hair to her skull, she sprinted across the twenty foot gap between the two forces. Moving around the block of cover, she caught the two drones flat-footed as one reloaded its gnasher. The other was staring at her almost wide eyed as she pressed down on the trigger.

"Burn…." She uttered darkly as a jet of liquified flame erupted from the nozzle. Flesh burning and crackling, the two monsters howled as they jumped up and ran. Their screams filled the air as Levy and Natsu watched with Evergreen, the smell of rancid flesh reaching the trio as the monsters became howling match sticks.

' _This isn't like any fight we've ever been in…This is true war at its highest brutality…"_ Levy thought with a shudder as Dragneel walked up.

"Good job. Now let's move" he told them as the locust corpses burned nearby.

"But…we didn't do anything…" Natsu replied as he looked at his scarred double.

"Your still alive right? That's a win" he finished before edging them along. Heading up the street toward the crashed bus, Sam was in the lead as the wind blew rain into her eyes. Coming to the edge, she gave a quick peek southward. A locust barricade had been set up across the street, the only cover a lone car. Despite the pouring rain, the locust sentries spotted her as a troika opened up with a long burst. Jumping back as the gunfire sparked off the rusting transport, she looked back at the other six with a grimace.

"We got a troika nest. Probably another ten grubs" she finished as Levy raised her hand, the girl near her friend.

"Um, why not use magic? Wouldn't that work?"

"A weapon like that would chew us to bits before we got anything off. Plus, we try to save our magical strength for the really big locust" Erza replied calmly as Natsu gulped.

"You mean there are bigger ones?'

"Yeah. Some the size of the guild hall" Dragneel replied before spotting a narrow gap between the bus and the interior of the ruined building.

"Sam. I see a way to flank em" the male pointed as the Sergeant nodded.

'Yeah, I see what your thinking. Take your clone to learn the ropes and We'll keep them busy" the armored female ordered before popping out of cover and squeezing off a short burst, angering the nest.

"Let's go" Dragneel uttered before squeezing through the gap. Making sure the area was clear, he waited for his twin in the ruined book store. Pressing a finger to his lips, Dragneel indicated quiet as the sounds of gunfire echoes from outside. Moving up the short staircase in the back of the ruined store, the duo moved through an open doorway to a long hallway. The roof was leaking, dripping down water as the windows to the left were open to the elements. The locust strong point was about twenty feet ahead on their left, but luck was on their side as the monsters were continuously firing. Bullets and tracers were snapping back and forth, stitching the air as Sam and the other Gears kept up the distraction. Sam had moved to the other side of the street, Hugging the building as she randomly lit up the air with Scarlet.

"See that wall support between the two windows? We're gonna move there and light em up. Burn them with our flames" Dragneel commanded.

"Got it" Natsu said nervously before the two moved low, staying hidden from view. Coming to the wall, the seasoned warrior looked back at Natsu. "I'm going further ahead to hit them from behind. Once I fire, you unleash death on them" he decided before moving further along the wall.

Natsu took a deep breath, inhaling air as he prepared the dragon's roar from where he was hidden. The sounds of battle were still echoing from the other side of the wall before sharper cracks echoed down the hall. Dragneel was up and firing, his lancer rounds pouring into the locust position as the machine gunner slumped over the turret, missing half a head.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu shouted out as he unleashed his signature move. It was like crossing the T of a naval battle as the funnel of flame washed over the monsters. The flames bit and ignited the skin, some starting to fall from their bones as they howled in agony. Natsu could only watch in horror at what he had done as the one of the beings clutched its eyes, the orbs aflame as it ran about. Watching them drop one by one, he saw his counterpart killing them with efficiency.

Retching as the smell hit him, Natsu stayed hunched over as he emptied his stomach.

"Not used to killing…are you?" Dragneel asked as the innocent slayer looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

'No…"

"Well you did good. I know how bad it is, but it's killed or be killed out here…remember that" He finished as the soldier watched the rest of the group moving up the street.

"Breaks over kid. Let's regroup" the scarred man ordered as Natsu nodded solemnly. Following the soldier, the two made their way down the hall before coming to a hole in the wall. Jumping down from the three foot height, the two waited for the others.

"Good work" Sam acknowledged before moving in step next to her boyfriend, the soldiers not wasting any more time as they headed southward. Boots walking along the shattered roadway, Levy found herself near Erza, finding her the easiest to talk to.

"So, um…I was wondering. Are you friends with Jellal like you are in my universe?"

'No. He killed most of my childhood friends, stabbed my boyfriend through the chest, and planned to rape me before sacrificing me to revive Zeref. I chopped his head off in the tower" she finished coldly, not wanting to dredge up more memories as they walked past several tall buildings.

"Oh…sorry" Levy acknowledged before some words hit her mind. "Wait? Boyfriend?'

"That's right. Natsu is the perfect man for me. I actually date him along with seven other women, including Sam there"

"No way…how does that even work?" Levy asked as the rain plastered her hair to head, her curiosity piqued as the warrior scanned for threats.

"Eh, we found a way. It's really not that bad. I live with some of my best friends in a great house. Have the love of an amazing man who is very strong and brave" she finished as the group of seven continued to walk for the next seven blocks in relative peace.

Pausing in his footsteps, Glenn could see the tunnel that ran underneath the twenty story building before them. The building had just been constructed atop the avenue, allowing the old traffic of the city to pass underneath. This was no longer the case as the darkness greeted them, the shadows insidious.

"Shit…any other way around?" The Asian man asked his friend who studied the roadway.

"Doesn't look like it…" Dragneel commented as he studied the building with several chunks bitten out of the side.

'At least it looks sound" Levy commented as the seven stood there in the rain, the rumblings of thunder overhead.

"Fuck it. We need to get through here to get to the seeder. Torches on" the Sergeant commanded as the Gears activated their flashlights.

"Stay alert and don't wander off. Who knows what's in there" Sam ordered the three civilians who promptly nodded, not wanting to get lost. Moving forward, the Gears led the way as their flashlights punched through the inky darkness.

Walking into the tunnel, the seven observed a tangle of cars. The gridlock was years old with vines starting to poke up out of the cracking pavement. The tunnel was actually split into two sides for the different directions of traffic as a concrete wall made up the divider. Water was dripping down from some leaks in the ceiling, indicating years of neglect as Dragneel took point, his flashlight stabbing the darkness. Natsu, Levy, and the young Evergreen were closest to the man as they walked past an overturned tanker, the fuel long since gone by groups of stranded.

"This place is creepy…" Levy stated as she clutched the hammerburst to her chest, her eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom.

Erza was about to say something to try and reassure the woman before a resounding **'CRACK!'** filled the air. It was nobody's fault what happened next, just misfortune and bad timing. The years of water damage, rusting from exposure to the elements, and the damage caused by a group of stranded years prior in the floor above is what caused the next event to happen.

"LOOK OUT!" Scarlet shouted as the ceiling started to cave in before her. Grabbing Levy, Natsu pulled her away just in time as the tunnel ceiling gave way. Landing with a low 'offph!" as the woman landed on him, the dragon slayer could only watch time unfold. With a cascading crash of falling concrete, steel, and other debris, the two groups were separated as dust choked the air.

"SHIT!" Sam cried out as she instinctively ran toward the now sealed tunnel. The way was completely blocked, sealing the other four on the other side as she shouted. "DRAGNEEL! You alright!?"

A muffled voice could be heard with bits and fits of coughing, the dust cloud still filtering through the air despite the closeness of the tunnel entrance. "Y…Yeah. The others are fine too. I'll keep moving forward toward the exit, meet up with you there" his voice echoed through the collapse as Sam found herself sighing in relief.

"Alright! We'll meet up with you later!" She shouted out before turning to Erza and Glenn. "Let's go. I don't like being separated from him" she stated as Glenn gave a knowing smirk. "Ohh…somebody's worried about their boyfriend…" the male teased as the three headed toward the left side of the roadway tunnel.

"Shove it" Sam muttered as her boots crunched against the old pavement. Coming to the other side, the three could see the occasional ceiling light still burning with power. The occasional light would help, but still…darkness reigned as the three started to weave past the tangle of old traffic and congestion.

Dragneel kept watch for any threats before looking over at the other three. The flashlight illuminated some, but the cloud of dust had caused a coughing fit with the others as they tried to clean themselves off.

"Ugh…what happened?" Natsu asked as he tried to brush Levy off…despite the very low light.

"Tunnel collapse" Dragneel replied before looking at Evergreen. "You stay near me…alright? And make sure that weapon is ready to fire"

"Okay, mister Natsu" the young girl replied as the man gave a low chuckle at the name. "Let's move…and stay quiet. And if you two haven't figured it out, no magic" he finished before moving forward, Evergreen close on his heels. Quickly following, Levy and Natsu weaved through the traffic, the rusting cars having the occasional remains of an unfortunate soul still trapped inside. Coming to a clearing in the gridlock, the four could see an old dumptruck horizontally across the road, the vehicle a jagged mess. A small hole in the far right wall of the tunnel was barely visible in the darkness as a new sound filled the air.

' _Tick…tick tick tick'_

The sound echoed through the tunnel as Evergreen and Dragneel froze, the sound familiar to both as the sounds of scuttling feet could be heard.

"Tickers!" the Gear shouted out as his flashlight focused on a trio that emerged from a low hole in the wall on the right side. Scuttling forward, they spread out as Dragneel fired a short burst. The one on the left exploded into bits of flaming flesh, illuminating the darkness as more became known.

"Don't let them near you!" Evergreen shouted out, the young girl familiar with the monsters. Firing her snub, the bullet hit the explosive pack of the second as it bloomed in fire, the effect enough to take out the third.

Gulping heavily, Levy tried to control her fear as one of the monsters charged toward her. Firing the weapon in her hand as tracers and gunshots filled the darkness, she missed the target as it loomed close. Igniting the bomb pack, her eyes widened before doing the only thing she could think of. She kicked it away. Tumbling through the air as it landed on the hood of a nearby car, the creature exploded, covering her clothes and skin with bloody chunks of flesh. A flying piece of bomb shrapnel ricocheted off the car frame, before speeding across her forehead in the blink of an eye.

"AAUGHH!" Levy cried out as blood started to leak from the shallow gash. It went from just below her hairline on the left side of her forehead to above her right eye, leaking crimson as the four continued to fight.

"LEVY!" shouted out Natsu from nearby before kicking another ticker away. Firing his gun, it exploded in another fireball, showering the ground with flesh.

"I..I'm alright!" she shouted back to her friend before steading her aim despite the fresh pain. Aiming at another of the scuttling creatures, her trio of bullets found their mark.

"Fucking little bastards!" Dragneel uttered in annoyance before kicking one away. Evergreen was quick to shoot it dead, the hardened child of Sera used to death and destruction.

Natsu aimed at the low hole in the wall as two more of the locust appeared. Pressing the gun to his shoulder, he had to constantly remind himself of Erza's instructions. Pulling the trigger, the gun jumped in his hands as the bullet left the barrel. In a flash of light that echoed off the darkened walls, the first ticker exploded. Shifting his aim, his dragon eyes locked onto the other. He was about to fire once more before the young girl shot it dead, spreading its meat across the tunnel.

Silence reigned across the group, the silence deafening in the aftermath of the little fight. Wiping the blood from her eye, Levy started to shake as the fear came over her.

"Levy…" Natsu said softly before noticing the bleeding wound. Rushing to her side, the man gave a comforting hug as he held her tight.

"Th…that was terrifying!" she cried out as the dragon slayer held her close.

"Not to sound like a downer, but that was an easy fire fight. Now dress that wound and stow the shit. You won't always have time to break down and cry" The Corporal finished harshly as he handed the medical gauze to his double. Nodding his head in understanding, Natsu started to wrap the bandage around Levy's head to stem the flow of blood. Using the flashlight to illuminate the duo, Dragneel stood by as Evergreen voiced a question.

"I don't get it? Have they never seen locust before?"

"No. They come from a peaceful world without them"

"Must be nice…" the brunette finished as she made sure to reload her weapon.

"You know…I know a few kids around your age where I live. If you want, I can take you to them once we get out of here. They know about the locust too"

"That…would be…wonderful" Evergreen stated as Natsu finished wrapping up Levy's new wound.

"Thank you Natsu..." The short girl replied as she tried to smile.

"Let's move" the corporal uttered, not interested in wasting any more time.

"Could at least give us a minute…." Natsu grumbled before picking up his weapon and following. Moving toward the area where the tickers emerged, the cone of light illuminated the old shoulder as Dragneel kept point. As they walked past the ruined dump truck, the grubslayer could see the pile up of ruined vehicles pressed against the other side. _"Well fuck..no way past all that shit"_ he concluded as the light passed over a pile of cars that reached the ceiling. Turning the torch over to the right hand wall, he gave a slight grin.

"Through there" he pointed toward the old doorway to the maintenance tunnel. Moving up, he kicked the rusting door open as a fluorescent light hummed with power above his head. Looking to his left, he could see more lights running down the tunnel before his eyes hardened in hate. A group of six locust were moving down the tunnel, their weapons ready for war.

"Grubs!" he shouted out before taking cover behind an old generator that had been left in the hall. He was joined by Evergreen, the young woman knowing what to do against monsters. Natsu took cover behind an out jutting support pillar, keeping Levy behind him as his protective nature came into play. Gunfire was already echoing down the hallway. The bullets smashing into the concrete face before him.

" _These things are really trying to kill us…"_ the innocent man thought as the other two humans came out of cover.

Firing her snub, Evergreen managed to kill one of the locust, the creature caught between cover as the rounds entered its chest in spurts of crimson. Ducking back as move fire came her way, she found herself oddly calm as the Gear beside her blind fired over the machinery. The bullets flew in a wide arc from Dragneel's lancer, stitching through the air as gun reports echoed through the hallway. hitting one of the drones in the right eye by some miracle after sparking off a maintenance pipe, the creature howled. Dropping the primed grenade at its feet, the genocidal monster had no time to correct its mistake.

With an ear shattering explosion, that one bullet caused two more drones to die as their bodies were torn asunder.

Natsu grimaced as he saw the fresh blood coat the walls up ahead, the gore searing into his mind.

"DON'T JUST LOOK! FIRE YOUR WEAPON!" Dragneel yelled at him before standing up once more. Firing a string of lead from his lancer, the man missed as Natsu nodded. Following the warriors example, the man leaned out of cover as the locust started to fall back. Seeing one turning to run, he aimed and shot it in the back.

" _I hate doing that…but these things killed all the friends of this other Evergreen! Plus…you don't feel bad for hurting monsters"_

"Good shot!' the scarred pinkette shouted out before moving from cover. There was only one enemy left now, the monster huddled in an alcove twenty feet ahead. His steps and boots heavy, the Gear closed the gap in seconds with his trusty lancer at the ready. The locust didn't have time to line up a shot when it re-emerged, the hammerburst in its hand not able to do much against the Gear before him. Bringing down the chainsaw, Dragneel carved through the creature in a display of blood and gore, the remains splashing his armor in red.

"That's just so…gross…" Levy commented as the short battle ended.

"Yeah…but it works" the man replied before reloading. Restocking any ammunition needed from the dead, the four moved down the tunnel. Levy primarily stayed quiet. Not because she didn't have anything to say, but because the situation was still dangerous. _"I have a billion questions for him. Not only about the war, but how his life went. What's his Fairy Tail like? And the IVD!? His Levy started to work on it years ago! She must be a genius!"_ The woman concluded as her forehead throbbed. Snapping her head up at the sound of gunshots, the blue haired female could see the end of the tunnel. The original door had been blown out years ago, the rubble littering the floor as the rain continued to pour outside.

Tracers and explosions could be heard as they moved closer, along with the sounds of yelling. Hurrying his footsteps, Dragneel stopped at the ruined opening moments later. Easing out of cover on the right, he could see his squad battling a Berserker in the nearby intersection. A bridge led south, the city's river flowing westward for another half mile before opening to the ocean. Actually, the whole southern part of the ruined city was an odd mix of tiny peninsulas, inlets, and bays that made any map look jagged and confusing. Shaking his head from the useless observation, Dragneel noticed the monster was probably the largest one he had ever seen, standing over thirteen feet tall. Letting out a terrifying roar, it charged Erza before landing a heavy backhand to the woman. Flying through the air, she collided with a lone truck as her body slumped down to the pavement.

"SHIT!" he cursed loudly before grabbing his double. "We gotta move and kill that thing!" he ordered before emerging onto the cracked boulevard, flames already gathering in his hands.

"Bout fucking time you showed up!" Sam yelled as she tried to form a blast. Rolling to the right as the locust female charged, the brunette tried to maintain the magic before firing off a half formed spell. Colliding with the beast as it roared in fury, the effect was doubled as Glenn managed to land a hit with his boomshot.

"What the hell is that!" Levy screamed out as the monster flailed about in rage, smashing an old newsstand to ruined scrap.

"Berserker. Now help me roast this bitch!" Dragneel ordered his twin as he unleashed the twin orbs of flaming destruction.

Gulping heavily, Natsu took a deep breath even as the other fire attack struck the gray skinned monster in the chest. Flesh crackling from the flames, Natsu tried not to be sick from the smell before unleashing his signature move.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he bellowed as the cone of fire struck the monster, carrying it into a nearby building as steam and smoke shrouded the area. Rain pouring down, Natsu smiled at his victory as Levy grabbed him in a hug.

"Way to go Natsu! You beat that thing!" she cheered out before Dragneel held his hands above his head, summoning a giant ball of flames. The heat was fantastic, making even Natsu sweat slightly as the rain evaporated from the area.

"IT'S NOT DEAD!" he yelled at the two before Sam stood next to him, twin orbs of reddish energy crackling with power resting above her palms.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"LASER ORBS!"

The magical attack raced across the street just at the Berserker emerged, it wounds already ceasing to bleed. Slamming into the foul creature, the Corporal's attack hit first, bursting and burning the skin as it howled in renewed agony. Unfortunately, it's suffering didn't last long as Sam's own magic struck it in the abdomen. Burning through as it cauterized the internal organs in a flash, the female staggered as the spell burst out of its back. Taking an unsteady step, the hollowed out stomach dripped crimson and the occasional flame before the monster finally collapsed to the street.

"Fuck I hate those things!" Glenn said from the intersection as incoming gunfire stitched across the ground to his immediate front. Ducking behind an old concrete barricade, the Gear looked south as a dozen locust sprinted forward. They were moving across a bridge, the span easily three hundred yards long as they tried to close the gap from the lack of cover. Two grinders were supporting them, the heavy machine gun fire tacking back and forth as the male blind fired, hoping to hit something.

"FUCK!" he cried out as the drones moved closer, the lack of cover spurning them on. Natsu, Levy, and the young Evergreen were huddled behind another barricade nearby, the bullets screaming and smashing into the concrete as the rain fell.

Bullets cracking and bursting past him, Dragneel managed to reach Glenn in the middle of the street. Taking a quick glance, he saw Sam near Erza, trying to rouse the woman. Gritting his teeth as the murderous fire snapped over his head, the Gear blind fired his lancer. The bullets managed to kill two of the charging drones, their luck running out. Bringing out a mortar from his dimensional space, the soldier thanked his younger self for learning this very handy magic.

"Here! Start dropping shells on the grinders"

Nodding his head, Glenn grabbed a mortar shell before dropping it in the tube as thunder rumbled across the sky. The bomb flew out of the weapon a split second later, making a low 'whump' sound before crashing into the roadway. Peeking over his cover as gunfire rattled, he saw it had fallen short by a good ten feet.

"Shit" he lowly cursed before readjusting the angle. Glancing over to his friend, Natsu fired off a short burst, shattering the legs of one charging drone as it screamed in agony. Ducking back as the whine of machine gun fire intensified, the soldier knew trying to fire off any magic now would be a bad idea.

Levy peeked above her cover, the fear striking her heart as a bullet smashed into the barricade mere inches from her face. Ducking back down, she tried not to piss herself at the close call.

"Stay down! Let the Gears handle it!" Evergreen shouted, her young voice echoing through the storm as the two mages nodded.

" _This is crazy! How the hell did he survive here all this time?'_ Natsu thought before looking at his scared friend. "Levy…lets try that blind fire thing. We might not hit anything, but it could help"

"A..alright!" the short girl agreed before setting her hammerburst on the lip of the barricade. Squeezing the trigger, the gun jumped in her hands as a howl of pain greeted her ears.

"I got one!" she cheered slightly as Natsu started to fire in a similar manner. Little did levy know, but her lone bullet has smashed through the mouth of a lancer wielding drone, the monster's teeth and throat becoming a bloody mess of ruined bone and flesh.

Evergreen elected to save her ammo. While she wanted to help, a snub wouldn't do much against this many locust…especially considering they were still forty feet away. Looking around the side of her temporary haven, the rain slightly increased as visibility lowered. The sound of another mortar shell falling. and the bellows of pain made her gain a slight grin before ducking back. The locust were blindly firing through the rain, hoping to hit something as it became a torrent.

Sam moved to the corner of the van as Erza slowly staggered to her feet behind her, the Sergeant successful in waking the woman. The vehicle was resting right at the corner of the intersection, the vehicle slightly tilted as some hung over the river. Dragneel and Glenn were slightly behind her on her left, still fighting as bullets snapped back and forth. She momentarily observed more gunfire erupting from another source of cover, meaning the two civilian mages were trying to help.

" _At least they don't break down in a panic…"_ she internally praised before peering through the elements. Sam could barely make out as one of the mortar rounds landed on a grinder, which simply ceased to be as it exploded into a mist of flying organs.

"Enough sitting on my ass babysitting…" she grumbled as she tried to guess where the enemy was. Summoning an orb of power into her left hand, she fired it down the bridge at the encroaching locust. The crimson blast consumed four of them in fury, the blood and ashes mixing with the rain.

"Thanks Sam!" Dragneel shouted out as he came out of cover. Firing a burst at one of the two remaining locust, the monsters stood no chance as the tables were turned. Bullets bursting through its chest, blood sprayed as the last locust surviving drone tried to make its way back to the grinder that was reloading. Just as it reached its final companion, Glenn managed to drop a mortar shell right between them. Exploding against the concrete of the bridge, it consumed the grub in a mix of steel as its body blew apart. The grinders legs were blown off, the appendages ruined stumps as it tried to drag itself away as blood leaked from it like a river.

Natsu and Levy noticed the incoming fire had stopped before standing up, their eyes still wide. Evergreen seemed fine as the seven regrouped. Natsu was about the ask how Erza was doing before his nose picked up a vile smell. Coughing lightly, his eyes watered as the stench mixed with the falling rain.

"Ugh…what the hell is that!?" He grimaced as his sense of smell burned.

"Seeder. They smell like shit on fire…literally" Dragneel told the other man before pointing south. "It's that way…close too" he told the others before looking at Erza. "You alright?"

"Yeah…probably a few bruised ribs though. Damn lucky against one of those bitches" she uttered as Levy's curiosity got the better of her. "Just how many different kinds of locust are there?"

"I'll fill you in later. Right now, we need to kill that seeder" the red head finished as they started to move across the bridge. The storm looked like it was finally easing. The downpour just becoming a steady rain as visibility increased. The wind was calmer now, the worst over as the seven moved onward.

Reaching the halfway point of the span across the river, the seven were surprised when the familiar comm window burst into view. Halting at an overturned bus, the seven hunkered down as Levy spoke.

"Thank god! That damn tropical storm really fucked things up!" Levy ranted before her eyes gained a panicked look.

"Oh fuck…There's a Corpser in the vicinity"

"How close?" Sam asked in worry as she crouched next to Erza.

"Barely a block from the Seeder. It just popped up before going back underground... And…oh come on! A second Seeder just popped up on the other side of the city!"

"Is it in range?" Glenn asked, the man gaining a worried look.

"The outer limits. Kill the one closest to you and try to make your way westward along the river toward the marina. This part of the city is on a small peninsula, so you only need to move four blocks. That should give you enough space to portal out of there" She paused before looking at Natsu. "If it doesn't work immediately, you'll have to do an overload. I know it will basically destroy the portal gun, but it should be able to punch through any remaining interference"

"Understood…thanks Lev" the scarred man uttered as the blue haired woman's eyes locked onto his. She wanted to say more, but time was of the essence as she severed the link.

"Alright…we have to fucking move. As soon as we spot that bastard, we light it up then get to that marina" Sam ordered as the humans stood up.

"Uh…what's a Corpser?" Natsu asked.

"Bad fucking news. My man here was eaten by one in Jannermont" the Sergeant replied before leading the way.

Natsu could feel the anxiousness in the Gears as they professionally made their way across the bridge. While they didn't say anything, he could almost feel the…fear.

" _Just because they're brave and strong doesn't mean they don't feel afraid. Whatever this thing is must be bad"_ he concluded while running next to Levy. The blood from her wound was starting to leak through the bandage as they finally reached the other side. The area was a wreck of buildings and steel, the collapse of a ten story apartment building spilling rubble across the roadway as it blocked an further progress south. Rusting and ruined cars littered the roadway as the seven moved behind some vehicles, the instinct for cover already being ingrained into Levy and Natsu.

"Can you pinpoint it?" Erza asked as her body throbbed. While she was used to pain, getting hit by a Berserker was no laughing matter. Looking down, she noticed some of her armor had cracked before her boyfriend answered her question.

"Yeah. I'm thinking through that office building" he pointed out. Following his finger, the rest saw a structure that was half collapsed, the walls spilling into the street on the left.

"Then let's move" Sam commanded as the group of seven ran across the street. Moving up the steps as water dripped from her hair, Erza braced herself against the hollowed out doorframe. Seeing her man across from her, the duo checked for threats before moving in. Boots scuffling across the old tile of the lobby, they moved up the main staircase as it was the only path available. Turning right, Dragneel kept point as he led them down a deserted hallway littered with old papers and trash. Office doors on their right were boarded up, years of dust upon them as their footsteps echoed through the empty hall. Coming to the end, the next door was slightly ajar as the sounds of crunching could be heard. Giving a silent nod to Erza, the two soldiers were ready. Kicking the door open in one swift kick, the rotting frame splintered as Dragneel rushed into the room, his lancer at the ready.

Sam's eyes made several observations at once. First of all, the wall on her left had been blown out, revealing a small parking lot below littered with vehicles. Several had been knocked over by the Seeder, the monster starting to spit out nemacyst as it belched the vile bombs. The second thing she noticed was the dozen or so fresh bodies of humans being gnawed on by several wretches. The smell of blood, fear and anguish permeated the air as one of the wretches pulled a string of intestine out of a young boy. A locust butcher had the last survivor on an office desk, the older man trying to break free as his cries of fear echoed through the gore splattered room.

The meat cleaver came down in a split second as Levy's eyes tried to not take in the horror. As the man's head came free and bounced to the floor, she wanted to vomit then and there from the memory that just seared into her mind's eye.

"KILL THEM!" Sam shouted before grabbing Evergreen and pulling her to the broken brick wall. "Cover me!" the woman yelled as she stood up and started to power up a blast between two palms.

"Right" the young girl nodded as gunfire started to rip through the air behind her. Leaning out of her cover, the young woman spotted several nemacyst flying toward their position. _"Fucking Locust! They killed my mom! And my older brother!"_ she snarled as she remembered Evan's sacrifice, so she could flee. A single tear streaming down her face, she started to fire her snub as the closest one burst into flesh.

"Y…you…MONSTER!" Natsu screamed out as he aimed the hammerburst at the blood spattered locust. Turning toward him as Levy tried to control her lunch, the happy go lucky man could see the sheer… _evil_ in its yellow, beady eyes. Snapping the gun up, he fired as his soldier double shot a flying wretch out of mid air to his left. Bullets exploding down the barrel, he ignored the slight burning smell as they slammed into the vile creature's chest.

" _Fresh meeeat…"_ it uttered as it staggered forward, the man's marksmanship poor as three rounds went wide. Reports from his right had him glance his eyes as Levy stood behind him, her cheeks stained with tears.

"DIE!" she yelled, the horror of this day eliciting their toll as she opened fire. Her accuracy was better than Natsu's, her first two bullets hitting it directing in its snarling maw as teeth shattered.

"Keep it up!" Erza said from nearby as she chainsawed a wretch before her, the blood and gristle recoating her armor.

"LASER LIGHT!" Sam bellowed as she fired at the Seeder, the magical blast burning through it's torso as the smell of burning, acrid flesh wafted upwards. Flailing around, it smashed into a first floor office as it entered its death throes, spilling untold amounts of debris. The building gave a shudder as Glenn fired at the last two wretches in the room, his bullets stitching against the plaster as he missed the galloping creatures.

The office door to Levy's right had been shut the entire time, the assumption it was empty or sealed in everybody's minds. As she watched Dragneel and Erza dispatch the last of the wretches with gunfire, she didn't hear the crack of wood.

' _Hummanns'_ the lone locust uttered darkly as it leveled the gnasher at the girl from ten feet away. Eye's widening in terror, she could almost see event's in slow motion.

" _No…"_

"LEVY!" Natsu screamed out before knocking her to the side in the knick of time. The cone of shot erupted from the barrel, speeding across the room as they slammed into the fire mages chest. Blood erupting from dozens of little balls of steel digging into his torso, the male was flung to the ground against the cooling corpse of a woman that hand been torn in half. Feeling warmth against her face, she rose a shaky hand. Pulling her fingers away, they came back crimson as Levy realized what it was.

She could feel the air in her throat almost choke as the four Gears unleashed a fusillade of gunfire at the lone drone as her brain tried to catch up.

"NATSU!" She cried out before rushing to his side. The blast had ripped into the right side of his chest, numerous wounds leaking crimson as his eye's locked onto hers.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" she cried out as he looked at her with a bloody smile.

"Wh..why wouldn't I…I protect…my friend?" he uttered with a soft smile as Levy's face streamed tears. _"He just saved my life…and he's smiling while his body is torn and broken…"_ she thought in anguish as Dragneel stooped down. Eyeing the wound, he looked at the man in a new light.

"That was very brave of you kid…proud of you. Now I'm gonna sling you over my shoulders. Your going to be in a lot of pain"

"Bro? Why not just burn it shut like you did with your chest scar in Nexus?"

"Too much shot in his chest right now. Could work to vital organs and kill him" Dragneel mentioned as helooked back at his wounded double.

Gritting his teeth, Natsu nodded as the man promptly picked him up and hefted him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Hearing a groan of pain, Dragneel was reminded of Erza in Montevado as the memories flashed before his eyes. "Levy. I can only use a pistol or my magic. You need to be my gunner…okay?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, the shorter girl nodded as she sniffled.

Not waiting to give commands, Sam lead the way through the door of the final locust attack. Moving through, they could see the ruined office wall had collapsed outward as the rubble created a small bridge between this building and the next. The next room had three locust in it, huddled behind several pieces of furniture as the seven human's took cover.

"Fucking locust!" Erza snarled out as she braced against the ruined wall near the gap. Popping out as she unleashed a stream of bullets, she saw them shatter the desk one of the grub's was behind as it grabbed its throat, the blood pumping out as it thrashed on the ground. Returning fire, the rooms were filled with the sounds of battle as they speeding lead leaped back and forth.

Levy was behind a desk with Sam and Ever, having the perfect vantage point as the Gears fought the tiny battle. Rising up, she flinched as a bullet cracked past her ear before slamming into an old file cabinet. Aiming down the sights, she saw Glenn across the gap from Erza lean out as he tossed a grenade. Arcing through the air, it landed behind the second desk as the throw was perfect.

" _Grenade!"_ one of the monsters uttered as it's friend tried to escape, moving out into the open toward an adjoining doorway. The blast rocked the room, creating a cloud of speeding splinters of metal and wood as the first enemy was blown into pieces. Gore splashing along the walls, Levy could see the last one trying to crawl away. It's back had been riddled with shrapnel along with one leg being severed. Seeing the battle was over, the blue haired girl marched up before leveling her gun at its head. Looking up, the beast snarled with its sharp teeth and yellow eyes.

" _Dieee….humann…"_ It uttered while trying to reach a grenade on its belt.

Eye's cold to what these monsters had done to her friend and the people here, Levy hardened her heart before firing into its skull. The cranium burst from the closeness of the blast, splashing some of her blue dress in fresh gore as she lowered the weapon. Looking as Erza moved past her, the scarlet mage gave a slight nod of respect before moving to the next room.

"Good work" Dragneel commented as the other man groaned, his hideous wounds agonizing.

"Thanks…" Levy said softly as she followed the soldiers. The rest of the building was clear before they re-emerged onto the westbound street. All those battles had caused them to only move up one building, the corner office easily visible right behind them.

"The Marina is this way…we need to hurry" Sam ordered as they all started to run down the street littered with rubble and broken vehicles. Looking ahead after a block of running, Levy could see the walled bastion across the bay through the light rain, its wall's easily fifty feet high if she had to guess.

"That's the remaining population of Port Farral. My mom was going to take us there tomorrow…My brother would've had to become a Gear" Evergreen said sadly as she ran along side the short woman, her flat chest heaving.

Moving past an intersection, Glenn could see the marina only two blocks ahead, the area having been heavily fought over in the past. A ruined Centaur tank was resting near a long barricade, it's barrel slagged downward in death as the skeletal remains of several soldiers littered area.

The rumbling of the road behind him had the man look back as several limbs jutted out of the ground.

"CORPSER!" he shouted out as Levy looked behind her. She couldn't believe what was climbing out of the ground. It was like a monster of hell as it made itself known with an ear-splitting roar, its sharpened teeth larger then her whole body. Looking at its feet, the woman saw several locust drones following it out as gunfire filled the air.

Spinning on his heel, Dragneel took a deep breath, his magical power rising.

"FIRE KING'S ROAR!" he bellowed as torrents of flames shot from his mouth. The arc of flame washed over the emerging drones, spreading across their skin as the howls of burning flesh filled the human's ears. The attack bought them a few moments, but the giant arachnid was still stomping forth, its weight cracking the pavement as embers of flame danced on its hardened skin.

"KEEP MOVING!" Sam shouted out as they all put on a renewed burst of speed. Chest heaving in her armor as her side ached, Erza was convinced of cracked ribs in her side as they moved to a block away from the marina. The snap of bullets kicking up around her had the woman turn her head as more of the hated enemy appeared, marching over the burning corpses of their comrades.

"ONTO THE DOCK!" Dragneel hollered as he fired his boltok behind him, knowing it would not be enough. _"Not gonna let you die here, kid"_

Running past the ruined tank and bodies of the fallen, the seven ran onto the concrete pier. Several boats had sunk in their alcoves, never to float again as moss coated their surfaces. Gunfire cracking past her, Evergreen let out a cry of pain as a bullet dug a furrow across her left shoulder. Staggering in her steps, she found herself supported by Sam as they all ran to the end. A wall of concrete blocks sat at the end of the jetty, their purpose there unknown as the seven leaped over and immediately took cover.

"ERZA! GET THE PORTAL OPEN!" Dragneel shouted out as hot lead filled the air above their heads. He didn't even need to give the order. His red-haired girlfriend already had it in her hands as she typed in buttons.

Aiming at the area right before her, the stream of particles shot forth as the spinning vortex formed…then collapsed.

"SHIT!" she cried out as two grinders started to march down the pier, the machine gun's spiting death at the cowering humans.

"OVERLOAD!" Dragneel shouted out as he flung a grenade at the marching behemoths. Glancing up over the lip of the concrete debris after it exploded, the man could see dozens of locust firing at them from the nearby shore as the Corpser stood guard. Ducking back as an explosive torque arrow impaled itself in the face of the block, the male and his wounded double were showered with chips and debris.

Levy found herself screaming in terror as Erza continued to work on the strange technology, the short woman shaking uncontrollably as the bullets continued to fly above her head.

"FIGHT GODDAMMIT! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE!" Sam shouted to her before starting to power up her signature laser magic.

Nodding her head in fear, Levy tried to control herself as another explosion wracked the concrete face before her. Gripping her rifle as she studied her wounded friend, she managed to lock down the fear before doing what needed to be done.

"Fuck this shitty day!" Glenn hollered as he blind-fired over the edge, Evergreen doing the same with her tiny snub as bullet casings littered the ground. Despite her fresh shoulder wound, the Seran child managed to keep a level head as the pistol jumped in her hands. If she had known, the fifth round she fired had taken the perfect trajectory and punched into one of the grinders eyes. Fluid bursting as it stopped firing, the monster took an unsteady step before collapsing into the murky water on its left. This still left the air thick with rounds and shrapnel, the grubs eager to kill the Gears.

Standing up and exposing herself to danger as the portal activated behind her, she knew this fucked up mission was almost done.

"LASER LI…!" she didn't get to finish as a bullet clipped the side of her head, spraying a burst of blood as she fell to the ground in a heap.

"SAM!" Dragneel screamed out as he looked down at the woman precious to him. His eyes almost seemed to flash fire as the breech started to flicker. In a burst of light, Levy and Knightwalker leapt through, the blue haired woman laying down a murderous barrage of machine gun fire.

"OZONE BURNER!" Knightwalker screamed out in fury as her best friend laid on the ground, unmoving. Purple lightning leaping from her hands, the woman ignored the grunt of pain as a bullet smashed into her Fiorian armor. In a sweep of power, the electricity raced toward the locust, jumping from body to body as howls of nightmarish pain erupted. She ended up killing forty-seven of the vile creatures before the spell reached its limit. Unfortunately, more were waiting to fire as the Corpser shrugged off the attack.

"GO THROUGH!" McGarden screamed to her double who promptly nodded at the battled hardened woman firing her assault rifle. Grabbing her wounded friend, she was assisted by Glenn and the young Evergreen as they disappeared in a flash.

"Help me!" Knightwalker shouted to Scarlet who had stopped blind firing, trying to cover their retreat. Stooping down, the two twins helped the brunette to her feet before staggering through, the remaining locust trying to kill the fleeing humans.

"Let's go Natsu!" Levy yelled as she looked at the man she wanted to love. Standing by the spinning portal of blues and purples, she saw him heading toward her. The next three seconds would sear into her mind's eye, causing many nightmares in the weeks to come. The maw of teeth rising out of the deep water marina would be a recurring horror for her as they slammed down on the concrete jetty.

"NOOOO!" She cried out as the Leviathan dragged its fangs across the surface, leaving scarred furrows as it retreated back into the water. Natsu didn't even have a chance to scream out before the aquatic locust swallowed him whole. The flicker of the portal behind her and the encroaching locust had the hardened woman diving back through, cursing herself for having to leave him behind.

 **Universe 137-C**

* * *

Emerging from the vortex as it collapsed in the designated 'portal area' of the guild, her eyes leaked as the nearby guild mates knew what happened. After all, they had all witnessed the entire mission going to hell in a handbasket.

"We need to get him in surgery now! My magic can't heal all of this!" Wendy shouted out as she studied the badly wounded man being held by the bandaged wrapped Levy.

Choking back her emotions, McGarden nodded before looking to Knightwalker.

"She's alive. Looks like just a graze, but she'll have one hell of headache" The huntress informed her about the status of Sam, the blood trickling from the side of her head.

"Get them to the hospital. We don't have the necessary equipment here" the scarred blunette finished as her friends had already sprang into action. Seeing them leave through the guild doors, the remaining mages were in stunned silence. Walking toward a pillar in the hall, she sank down in moments as the pain in her heart finally won out.

Wracking sobs reached Mira's ears as they echoed off the walls, the source a certain script mage. Walking forward, she crouched down near her friend that had given so much over the years. Wrapping her in a hug, Mira held her close as Levy cried, her eyes become bloodshot.

"Shhh…it's okay. He's survived worse. We can still find him and bring him home…"

"You…you don't understand Mira! I…I…I was going to tell him!" she wailed before pressing her head into the woman's shoulder, her tears soaking the fabric.

"I know Levy…I know…"

As Evergreen watched the events unfold, she couldn't help but feel pity and anguish for her friend. Looking down to her younger self, she saw the bleeding cut on her shoulder.

"How about we get that looked at?" the brunette pointed out as the young girl nodded, still not understanding everything that was going on. Extending her hand, the older beauty led the child to the infirmary to patch her up.

"I..I'll make that young girl something to eat…" Lisanna said softly as Natsumi nodded, tears in her eyes.

" _What do I do? My prince is gone…maybe dead…What do I do…"_ she thought to herself as her face streaked. Feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Juvia standing there with Bisca and Cana.

"We will find him. Juvia is sure of it" the rainwoman replied, trying to comfort the girl before Grey punched a wall.

"GOD DAMMIT! If I was there, he probably would be here now safe and sound with his family!" the ice mage yelled in fury before Lucy wrapped her slender arms around his waist.

"You could've also been killed…or all of them…or a million different things. You saw how the seeders blocked us…how that massive storm even affected the communications'

"I know that Lucy…but dammit, we could all help on Sera! We've all fought those monsters so why stay here in the guild?" he asked as Levy's sobs continued to wrack the hall.

"Because he doesn't want any more of his family to die. You know if he could, he'd make his whole squad stay here and fight alone" Makarov stated before letting out a weary sigh. "That man has changed so much…but at his core, he still wants you all to be safe and happy. He bears the burden for the women he loves…and all of you. Just the way he is" the man finished before looking at the crying form of Levy. "We will all help you look for him…this isn't like the last time he went missing. You have the full support of everybody here" he finished as the girl looked up at him with broken eyes.

"Mira…why don't you stay with her tonight. I'm going to the hospital to see how our guests are doing" The old man finished with an even tone.

Fluttering his wings, Happy landed near Levy before placing a furred paw on her hand. "I'll help you too Levy…" the cat said sadly as the girl simply nodded before crying again…

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Natsu could feel the warmth of the sun hitting his face. Eyes focusing, he saw Levy standing to his side as her smile lit up the room.

"L..Levy?" he croaked out as the girl burst forward.

"NATSU! Your awake!" she cried happily as she embraced him, forgetting about his wound.

"OW! OW! OW!" he cried out as the panicking book mage remembered and eased herself off of him.

"Sorry…" she mumbled before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the lips, causing him to blush.

"Uhh…" his mind went blank as he stared at his friend who was equally blushing.

"Th…think of that as a little reward for saving my life" she said awkwardly before the door opened, revealing Wendy and Sam.

"Sam…you need to take it easy. You got shot in the head" Wendy scolded as the mentioned woman sat in a chair. She had a large bandage wrapped around her skull, indicating the location of the wound.

"I am taking it easy. See! I haven't done any training or jobs" the soldier replied before the door swung open again, revealing a very annoyed looking Knightwalker and Bisca.

"You get back to bed right now…or I swear to all that is holy I will have Lucy read fashion magazines to you!"

"You wouldn't!" Sam shouted back as Bisca held up the threatening magazine in question. "We already have one picked out…"

"No…" she whispered before the huntress marched over. Crouching down, her steel gave bored into Sam's eyes. With a burst of speed, the former commander in Edolas wrapped her arms around the woman.

"You're the very first friend I ever had, Sam. And when I saw you on the ground bleeding from the head…I got…scared" the alpha female admitted as a few tear drops trickled down her cheeks.

"Are…are you crying like a little bitch?" Sam asked in a teasing tone as her friend pushed her away, the nose resounding with sniffles as the red head scowled.

"OF COURSE NOT! This damn room is making my allergies kick up!" she yelled before grabbing the Sergeants hand. "Now come on, the doctor said you can go home, but need to stay in bed!" she commanded before dragging the struggling woman from the room, Bisca on their heels.

"NOOOOO! I'm sick of thaaaatt….." the woman's voice echoed out as she was dragged down the hall.

"I didn't know Erza Knightwalker had allergies?" Natsu asked Wendy as Levy stood near his side.

"Actually…she doesn't. That's her way to show emotions and trying to save face. Sam's the same way" the healer finished with a soft smile before setting a small bag on the dragon slayer's lap. It was filled with numerous little balls of metal as the two looked in curiosity.

"That's what we dug out of your chest. Now I'm sorry, but your going to have scars from those. I was busy helping the doctors and healing anything superficial became secondary. I probably could heal it..but it would take me a few days…"

"What about Levy's? I'm sure you could've helped heal hers?'

"Actually…McGarden talked me into keeping it. She says it makes me look like a badass…and the multiverse needs badass Levy's. Those are her words"

"Well…she's not wrong. You did far better than most would in that situation" Wendy told him as he tried to prop himself up. "So, are the others okay?"

Feeling a soft hand on his left shoulder, he looked up into Levy's sad eyes.

"No Natsu…their version of you is missing…maybe dead. He stayed last to make sure everybody else got out. His girlfriends are already starting to search with their friends, but…" she finished sadly as the pinkette nodded.

"Oh…" he started before his eyes opened in realization. "What do you mean? Girlfriends?"

"I'll leave you two alone…" Wendy smirked impishly as Levy blushed. Closing the door behind her, the script mage looked at her friend. "So…uh…basically since your technically a prince and royalty…you can have..um…multiple wives…"

Blinking his eyes once…twice…and a third time, his face became a texture of disbelief.

"WHAT!?"

 **Universe 400 XD…three days later…**

The guild had been in an uproar when Natsu and Levy disappeared. The first thing Erza and Sorano had done was punish the two men responsible, the terror of the furious women fortifying their fear. After that, every member spread out to search, hoping the two had just been transported nearby. After the first day of searching, Fairy Tail started to call all the other guilds in the hopes of their assistance.

Despite their loss to the renewed guild, Saber Tooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus pledged to help and to let them know if they found anything of note.

By the third day, several of the mages were starting to get very worried. Master had called in the Trimen's to look at Levy's invention, the genius of Hibiki well known in the magical world. But the man continued to have zero luck as he studied the woman's insane notes and slagged invention. Even the crystal was gone, completely shattered into nothing. When Jellal had heard of his old friend's plight, he and his wife had hopped onto the nearest train.

"Thank you for helping with the search Jellal. I know your wife Meredy was quite anxious to help when she heard the news" Erza said to her childhood friend as the man and his pink haired wife stood in the hall.

"It wasn't a problem Erza, I was glad to come along!" the woman cheered out.

"Yes but…" the scarlet knight looked down at the swelling belly of the woman before her.

"Oh, it's fine. I still have a few months to go" she replied while resting a supporting hand on the bump. Looking around, many of the mages were ready to set out to search again, Sorano the most vocal as she gathered Mira and the celestial mages. Happy was sitting on Lucy's shoulder, the exceed waiting to leave.

"Alright you brats listen up!" Makarov shouted as the guild became quiet. "I've heard a report of a forest fire near Malba City. While this could be just a simple accident, it could also be Natsu and Levy. I know that Hibiki informed us that since this was an invention to look at other realities, there could be a chance those two are stranded…somewhere else. But we will keep looking!" he barked out as the guild cheered.

"Come on Evergreen! We'll find that lovable idiot and our blue haired friend!' Cana cheered out as she grabbed the woman, the two team-mates ready to depart. Heading to the door, they were about to leave when a strange electric charge filled the air. Emitting low pops as flashes of lightning burst, the mages reeled back as a spinning vortex made itself known. Equipping a sword, Erza was ready to protect her family when a familiar face walked through. Sporting blue hair, the guild started to smile before seeing the darkened eyes of Levy. The four-inch scar along her cheek and the large pistol cradled in a holster on the right hip gave even Erza pause. A strange, second gun rested on her other hip, glowing a soft blue in the holster.

"L..Levy? Is that you?" Jet and Droy asked in a stutter from their table.

"No. I am not your Levy" she finished with a scowl before the portal flashed again. Walking through was another Levy as she pushed Natsu in a wheelchair, the man's chest massively bandaged as he held a satchel in his lap. The friends gasped at the state the two were in. While they couldn't see the wound Natsu sustained, they could see the fresh scar across Levy's forehead.

"Natsu…?" Sorano whispered as the beautiful woman's eyes dripped tears.

"Hey Sorano. We're…back" the male said in a low whisper as the woman charged forward with Happy.

"NATSU!" They both cried out before bursting forward, intending to hug the man. Stepping in front of the two, Levy gave a dead stare.

"Don't hug him!" she yelled out stopping the two in their tracks. Eye's softening, she looked back at her friend before turning her attention back to the guild. "His wounds are still fresh…you might aggravate them…" she said softly before walking over to a table as she pushed Natsu. Sitting down on the bench as the fire mage rested next to her, Levy palmed her hands to her eyes as she softly started to cry.

"It's okay Lev…we're home…" the fire prince said as he grabbed her hand, supporting her. Watching the crying girl, the guild turned to the double as Happy and Sorano slowly sat down with the returned teenagers, trying to comfort them.

"W…what happened to them…uh…" Erza asked as she studied the double.

"McGarden. Just call me McGarden" she finished in a no-nonsense tone.

"Did you see anything cool flame brain? I bet I was there and super awesome" Grey interrupted, the foolish male not reading the situation properly.

'No Grey…that place wasn't awesome…." The usually joyable man replied as McGarden marched across the hall. Anger in her eyes, she punched the man in the face as he fell to the floor with a crash.

"What the hell!?" he started while trying to get back up, only to have a boot pressed against his chest. Looking up, he could she the absolute… _fury_ in the female's eyes.

"Because of your stupid, little pissing match with Gajeel, you sent them to one of the worst universes out there. Those two ended up in what you would describe as a fucking hell" she snarled out before looking at the mages. "Your Levy also explained some things about your reality while Natsu was being operated on. Like the fact that any of your worst days would be considered a fucking picnic to me and my guild"

"Now…McGarden, I'm sure you've had your own troubles" Erza started before the woman turned a steady eye toward her.

"Erza…in my reality your one of my best friends, along with Juvia. But I'm going to kindly ask you to shut the fuck up. You're like a naive fucking child" she finished before Jellal stepped forward to the woman still holding Grey down with a heavy boot.

"Now Levy…" he barely managed to say before she pulled the boltok free, aiming it at his head.

"Take one more step toward me and I'll blow your fucking brains out" she emphasized before cocking the hammer.

"McGarden! Stop this! Jellal is a good friend of yours!" Makarov commanded as the girl started to…laugh? They couldn't understand. Levy was supposed to be kind….not threatening people and swearing at Erza. Fortunately, the redhead was willing to let it slide, McGarden's aura indicating a woman not to be messed with.

"Me? Friends with that murdering, sadistic fuck? I don't think so" she snarled out before looking back down at Grey. "Your stupidity not only sent them to a universe of genocidal war, but almost got them killed. They landed in Port Farral…right near a stranded camp that was being butchered by the locust. They got to watch as people were torn apart, shot, or even chainsawed to death. They were very fortunate to run into my Natsu, Erza, and the rest of his squad. If not for them, your two friends would be dead now" she finished at the ice mage as she lifted her boot off…before promptly kicking him in the sides. Coughing heavily, the ice mage clutched his ribs as she moved to the bar. Grabbing a bottle of rum, she popped the cork before taking a deep swig of the alcohol.

"I'll be outside if you two need me" she told them as the guild watched the woman walk toward the door before looking at their friends, their eyes wide.

"W..was it really that bad?" Lucy asked quietly as Natsu and Levy looked at her, their eyes full of sorrow.

"It was hell, Luce….nothing but hell. I was terrified half the time and ready to piss myself the other half. The monsters there…were like a nightmare…." He finished softly before standing up. Unwrapping his bandaged torso, the cloth fell to the ground.

Juvia gasped in shock, along with many others as they saw the pockmarked and scarred skin. Dozens of individual wounds traveled about mid waist to his right shoulder, the flesh still red and raw with scarring.

"Natsu…he saved my life. A locust was aiming a shotgun at me…and he got in the way…I can still feel how his blood splashed across my face…the stink of fear and shit from the dead bodies in the room. Every time I close my eyes, I see their snarling teeth…the yellow eyes of hate…that poor man being beheaded…" she cried softly before looking at Evergreen, her eyes streaked with bloodshot.

"We…we met your twelve year old self there"

"Really?" as the woman's eyes brimmed, the unknown horrors the two went through pulling at her heart.

"Yeah….she saw her family get killed that day…" Levy finished as Natsu sat back down after rewrapping the bandage with the help of Sorano, the act of standing taxing on his body.

"What about McGarden? Why did she act like that toward my husband? He's never killed anybody" Meredy asked, trying to steer the conversation away.

"Yeah! I mean, I know I was messed up in the tower, but Erza managed to reach me and talk me down. My prison sentence was even reduced because of my desire to change" Jellal stated as Natsu sighed in his wheelchair.

"Their universe is not…nice. Erza killed Jellal there…chopped his head off after he murdered some of her childhood friends or brainwashed them. He was actually going to rape her at one point…" Natsu relayed as the man stood in shock.

"I…I would never!" he shouted out in anger and disgust.

"How horrible…" Laxi whispered, the female glancing at Erza who had shock across her face.

"That's not even the worst part…" Levy replied as she held Natsu's hand, enjoying his comfort.

"It's not?" Gajeel asked, the man looking at his female team-mate.

"No…McGarden? She had Jet and Droy die in front of her, by the same monsters. She told me about her life when Natsu was still sleeping…and its awful. She's fought locust, cannibals, mutants…sex slavers in a parallel universe that brutalized most of the women here…." She sniffed before continuing. "She's seen and experienced such horror. That second day? She told me how she's had children _explode_ against her skin. How…how…" she stuttered out before the guild hall doors swung open. Standing there was McGarden, the bottle mostly empty as she staggered into the hall.

"Did you just get drunk?" Wendy asked softly as the mages looked upon this woman.

"Yeah? Sho fucking what? My…the…the man I lovsh is mishing! Wh…why cantsh I fucking drink!" she yelled out before throwing the empty bottle at the wall, the glass shattering. Sinking to her backside against a nearby wall, the girl started to cry.

"Who is it? Is it Gajeel?" Cana asked as she studied the poor girl crying. _"By Mavis! If that's true about the things she's fought and experienced…"_

"It..It's Natshu! The bravesht and strongesht man I know! I want him backsh!" she drunkenly wailed as her emotional trauma took hold. Moving forward, Juvia sank to her knees before embracing the crying and alcohol fueled girl. Making comforting noises, the rainwoman tried to comfort this double before another spinning breech emerged in the hall.

Walking forward were two Erza's. One in a crimson tank top and the other in a dark black one, they were almost identical as they marched forward. While the one in red had a high ponytail, the other had two guns strapped to her back as their boots thudded across the floorboards.

"Wha…" the guild uttered as one of them stopped near Jellal.

'Just so you know Jellal…I don't fucking like you. After you tried to rape then sacrifice me, I made it my personal mission to prevent that in other universes. So, if I find you mistreat your wife here or threaten my double in any way…I _**will**_ beat you to death with a hammer…just like I did to the version of you that tried to rape Cana" she finished before Erza spoke up, her eyes wide.

"B..BUT MURDER IS WRONG!" she cried out as her double shifted her eyes. The chocolate orbs locked and all Erza could see in her twin's soul was suffering…carnage…brutality…

"If you had a life like mine, you would understand" she answered softly before looking away, her double unsure of what to do.

"My god…what a goody fucking two shoes" the third red head scoffed at the scarlet knight of this reality before looking at the two women on the floor. Ignoring the wide eyes of Erza in her Heart Kruez armor, the two proceeded.

"I'll take it from here Juvia"

"Oh…okay…" the female said softly before hurrying away, recognizing that these two knew the best way to help the woman.

"Get the fuck up McGarden. This crying shit isn't you"

"But Knightswalkersh…I mizz him!"

"Don't you think I feel the same! There are eight other women who are missing that pink haired bastard, and you're here crying like a fucking weakling! Your Levy McGarden of universe one three seven C! Now pick yourself up! Stow the emotional shit, and help me find…find the only man…I'll ever want as a husband" she graveled out with a clenched fist, not liking to admit things like that…ever.

Nodding her head, the warrior Levy wiped her tears before staggering to her feet.

"Y..your right. I cant'sh sit here when I shouldze be searching!" the drunk woman shouted out before falling forward, her face pressing into Knightwalkers chest.

"Zoo Zoft…"

"Okay…lets get her home and into bed" Scarlet suggested before activating the portal gun once more. Supporting the passed out blunette, Knightwalker carried her through, a scowl on her face.

Pausing at the breech, Erza looked at her double before passing her gaze over the members in the hall. Finally resting on Natsu and Levy, she unslung the two familiar rifles before setting them on a nearby table.

"Those are yours now. You fought and killed with them…and protected your lives. You were both very brave in a horrible…vile situation" she paused before continuing. "I'm proud of you both…OH!" she suddenly remembered before looking at the members again.

"If any of you girls are interested in Natsu, you better take the chance before Levy becomes the first mate. She can be very stubborn" she finished before walking through, the breech finally closing.

"What did she mean by that?" Sorano asked, eying the man of her dreams. _"Today was…I don't know how to describe today. We learned some…awful things… But Natsu is back! And Levy!" I'll make them something nice with Mira later. I bet he'd love a steak"_

"Well…I kinda learned that…" the man started to blush before Levy interrupted, the woman calmed down.

"A harem…Natsu can have a harem according to how his magic works and his status as a fire dragon prince. The Erza and Knightwalker you just met? They both date their Natsu…" she finished as many of the girls blushed, glad to be on a happier topic.

"Is that true, Natsu?" Lucy asked, this latest bombshell wracking the hall.

"I guess? I only got to meet a few of them before we left. But I do know that Bisca is one of them…er…in their universe" He replied shyly while rubbing the back of his head.

The nearby mother blushed while holding Asuka, the young girl playing with a toy gun as her husband shot to his feet.

"The hell!? Why wouldn't she date or marry me instead?" Alzack asked in anger as Levy cast her eyes downward.

"He…died. The locust got him. The Bisca there…had him die in her arms…" she finished before wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry…the past few days has just been a rollercoasterfor the two of us"

"It's quite alright you two" Makarov smiled before looking at Natsu. "Now Natsu? I trust you know that you can't train or take any jobs until your healed?"

Nodding vigorously, the male nodded as fear etched across his face, his eyes passing over a certain sky maiden.

"YUP! I GOT IT!" he practically shouted as he lightly sweated.

"Uhh..." Sorano uttered with a confused tone before looking at Levy in question.

"Their Wendy is basically like Erza and Mira rolled into one. Yeah, she's fourteen now, but her fury can match those two in a heartbeat. She was quite…insistent Natsu take it easy" The bookworm mentioned casually as a smile graced her lips at the memory of the short girl threatening her friend.

"So…what's in that bag?" Laxi asked as the busty blonde pointed.

"OH!" Natsu remembered before opening the small backpack. Lifting out a glowing lacrima, he showed it to the woman in a blue tube top and vest. "This is a training lacrima! It has techniques and training methods for increasing magic! So, once I'm all healed up, I'm using that!" he said happily before Levy reached in and pulled another free. It had the letter's 'IVD' stickered on as it emitted a soft glow.

"This is everything I would need to know about the Interdimensional Viewing Technology. How to build a stronger machine, the portal guns they use, and all the realities they've contacted. Each one is rated on threat level so no mistakes can happen….like what happened to us"

"Really? So what threat level is our universe?" Jellal asked from his wife's side, the whole threat from the other Erza still weighing on his mind. _"I would never do something like that…Erza is one of my best friends! Whoever this other Jellal is…sounds like a sick bastard to me"_

"We're threat level one" Natsu replied to the blue haired man.

"What about McGarden's universe?" Laki asked as she sat at the bar with Cana, sipping a glass of water.

"Seven. Everything is more dangerous and deadly there. Even forest Vulcans could kill you…or worse" Levy stated as the explanation caused many eyes to widen.

"And the universe you ended up in?" Gildarts asked, the crash mage sitting near his daughter.

"Eleven out of ten. It is a planet of war, genocide, and death with untold suffering…I never want to go back there again" Natsu finished, his eyes betraying the bad memories.

"Hey Natsu? What's a copy of sorcerer's weekly doing in here? And what's this third lacrima?" Happy asked as he fished the magazine and magical device out.

"That little buddy, is an issue with my double on the cover with his squad" as Natsu turned the magazine to face the guild.

"The lacrima….has the recording of what happened to us…" Levy mentioned before placing the item back in the bag, not wanting to ruin the mood as many mages continued to gather around.

"I can't see!" Max shouted out as the guild crowded forward. Seeing the issue, Sorano grabbed the booklet and held it out to Reedus who promptly took the hint. In moments, the guild's painter had expanded the cover image with his magic. Looking up, the guild gasped at the image floating in the air.

"Holy shit…" Laxi commented as she stared at the picture. It was four people all in heavy armor with blue lights running up and down the sides. A gear symbol could be seen on the chestplate along with each person's name stenciled in. But what really shocked her were the cold, hate filled eyes of this other Natsu. He was resting his palms on the barrel of a deadly looking gun that was standing before him, the male looking ready to kill in an instant. The others were in various stances, cradling the rifles against their bodies as they all had the same eyes.

"Such a horrible scar…" Mira whispered out as the guild studied the old war wound. Looking down, she read out the words adorning the cover.

 **ECHO SQUAD OF THE COG! THE BRAVE SOLIDERS OF FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Private Glenn Parks**

 **Private Erza Scarlet**

 **Corporal Natsu Dragneel**

 **Sergeant Samantha Bryne**

"Turn the page, Reedus" Cana asked as the imaged shifted, the guild reading what came next.

 **Battle history!**

 **The Jilane Ambush**

 **Estana Point**

 **The Estana Firestorm**

 **Tanil (Erza Scarlet joins squad)**

 **The Ashes of Andius**

 **Kinnerlake**

 **Montevado ( est. casualties 400,000)**

 **Siege of Jacincto**

 **The Assualt on Landown**

 **Invasion of the Inner Hallow**

 **The Riftworm**

 **Nexus**

 **Battle of Magnolia (est. 25,000 dead)**

 **Phantom Lord War**

 **Jannermont**

 **The Tower of Heaven (est. 10-20,000 saved from dark mage Jellal Fernandez)**

 **Halvo Bay**

 **Edolas (est. 1,000 dead)**

 **The Genocide of Woodworth (est. 263,000 dead in Fiore)**

 **Corren**

 **Siege of Port Timber**

 **Slaughter of Shimmer Lake**

 **Malba City**

 **(an additional 73,000 dead Fiorians in one week)**

 **Read further for the interviews with these brave men and women!**

"Look at all those battles…so much death…" Pantherlily let out as they all shuddered over the massive casualties their doubles had endured in their home country.

"I know. We had a job near Woodworth just last week" Evergreen stated sadly. _"That's almost the whole city! I think our version has two hundred eighty thousand at most…what the hell is out there?"_ she thought in fear.

Standing up, Levy took the magazine away as the image faded.

"I…I don't want to think about the locust anymore" she finished evenly before looking at Natsu.

" _He saved my life…we fought together and got out alive. I'd be crazy not to try. Plus, this will completely floor them"_ the blunette thought in a hint of embarrassment. Moving quickly, she cupped his face with her palms before planting a kiss on his lips.

" _Her lips…are so soft…"_ the pinkette thought in momentarily bliss as he returned the action.

Erza was convinced the whole guild had become crickets as her face turned red, the lip-lock between her friends seen by the whole guild as silence reigned through the hall.

"L..Levy?" Natsu stuttered with a blush as the woman pulled away, her own cheeks tinted.

"If you're feeling up for a walk, they just opened a new sub shop down the road…if you'd like to join me?" she asked hopefully.

Determination crossing his features, the man eased his way out of the chair, grunting in pain before standing before the shorter girl. "I'd love to…but only if Happy can come with"

Giggling slightly, she hooked an arm through his as she started to walk out of the hall.

"Come on Happy! A date with Natsu wouldn't be complete without his little buddy" the script mage cheered out.

"Aye Sir!' the little cat saluted before flying over the two, his little grin splashed with sunshine as the trio left the hall.

Blinking once. Twice. And a final third time, Gildarts shot to his feet with a cheer before hollering after his adopted son.

"WAY TO GO NATSU! EVERYBODY KNOWS THE RETURNING HERO GETS THE GIRL!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THAT!" Sorano yelled out as her body became engulfed in a frightening aura of fury. Taking a step back, many knew of the beautiful girls secret crush thanks to a drunken night with Cana and Mira….the guild gossip.

"I…I will not lose Natsu to that little blue shrimp! And if she thinks she's becoming queen of his harem, she can forget it!" she yelled while raising her fists to the ceiling. "Mira! Yukino! It's time to help me get my man!" she finished before bolting from the guild, leaving the two women in silence.

"Um Mira? Did she tell you of any plan?" Yukino asked her friend, who seemed to be off in a daydream.

" _They will make such a cute couple! The fire prince and his paper princess! Oh, this is great! Wait…what other girls will join? Erza? Cana? Laxi or Yukino? Maybe myself or my sister? Evergreen? How many can he even have? Is there a rating system or rank? AHHHHH!"_ Her brain concluded before she ran after the other white haired beauty, her breasts heaving. "I NEED TO KNOW MORE!" she yelled to her stunned friends as Erza simply sat down, her thoughts elsewhere as the guild broke out into insane gossip over this latest development.

" _I'm glad their spirits were lifted, but still…we learned many awful things today. Hundreds of thousand's dead…maybe more. Sex slave universes where I'm sure my double endured a horrible life. Monsters that kill and eat humans… Atrocious battles we know nothing about. How my double is a soldier that was almost raped by an 'evil' jellal. We…must be very careful with this technology. Our guild was extremely lucky that Natsu and Levy were found by those parallels. I know my Natsu is decently intelligent, but…wait…my Natsu?"_ the knight thought as her chocolate eyes snapped open, realization in them.

"Erza? Are you alright?" Meredy asked as the woman shot to her feet.

"I HAVE TO GO!" she shouted in embarrassment before leaving the hall, her face a blushing mess.

Watching one of his children leave, Makarov looked at the two guns left on the table, their darkness gripping at his heart in their lethality.

"I hope my children never have to use such weapons again….and I hope McGarden can find that man she loves…' the old master said softly as he thought of the poor girl.

 **Universe 137-C…the next day.**

 _Levy was dreaming…_

 _She was sixteen years old now, her height going up by several inches the past year. While she had concluded she would probably be short and flat chested, she didn't mind…too much. She was sitting in the hall, surrounded by a pile of books, researching. Several labels read 'Theoretical Physics', 'Transportation Spells' and 'Theory of the Multiverse' Several more books were stacked nearby as she read a heavy book about subspace particles and energy, before scribbling a few notes. "From what Erza and Mira said, that portal must have taken significant power. Even the simplest transportation spell takes months or years of training" she murmured to herself before looking up. The guild was still noisy as always, the mages talking and laughing like nothing was wrong…like part of their family hadn't even existed. Glancing at Cana, levy could only watch as she snuck some alcohol into her drink. Seeing a passing of her eyes, they looked sorrowful…full of sadness._

 _Levy had a suspicion the teenager was starting to drink because of guilt over their missing friend, but she couldn't be sure. Glancing to her left, she saw Erza, Mira, and Happy sitting at their table, picking at their food. The latest effort had been in futile, the forest fire north of Malba City started by a careless camper who had too much to drink. Giving a soft smile to Mira who smiled back, Levy went back to work. Taking a quick glance at a lone picture she kept with her, she studied the features. It was Natsu holding out a book to her, wrapped in a bow for her thirteenth birthday as he sported that lovable grin. She had remembered how happy that had made her, the idiotic fire mage picking it out and wrapping it himself with the help of his blue furred friend. It had been a simple novel about a young researcher that became a warrior for good…saving the world. Levy had stayed up the whole night reading it._

" _Why do you even bother? Everybody knows he's dead and not coming back" Laxus said in a mean tone behind her as Jet and Droy nodded._

" _Laxus is right, Levy! All you do is research and research! We barely do any jobs together anymore!' Droy said loudly as several mages looked over at the commotion._

" _No…your wrong. He's out there…and when I find him and bring him home, you'll feel very stupid" she replied before looking at the three. "Now leave me alone, I have work to do" she finished as Laxus scoffed, walking away to sit with his team._

" _Come on Jet…lets go find a job" Droy said to the other team member, walking away in defeat as Erza, Mira, and Happy walked up. The two women were starting to sport some serious chests, the sixteen year old's already at sizable B's as they stood before her._

" _Thank you Levy…for continuing to help us search for Natsu. We know it can't be easy" Erza said with a soft smile._

" _Yeah! You're the best Levy!" Happy cheered out, the cat sitting on the knight's shoulder._

" _It does mean a lot to us" Mira commented as Levy lightly waved it off._

" _He's part of our family…and I'm going to do all I can to bring him back to you two. I just wonder which one will date him first?" she teased as the two girls blushed._

" _Actually…we've um…come to an agreement on him…" Erza whispered out, her face growing strawberry red as her cheeks flushed._

" _Oh…." Leyv uttered out, the implications not lost on the teenager as Mira lightly coughed, her embarrassment obvious. Deciding to change the subject, she indicated the open seats at her table. "Would you three like to join me? I know it's not exciting, but I could tell you about what I've learned?"_

" _Thank you Levy, that's very kind of you" Erza said as she sat down with her friends as Levy held up a sheet of paper, scribbled with equations and notes. "It's just in the starting theoretical phase, but with this equation…I might be able to someday look at other realities"_

" _Really? But what about searching for Natsu?" Mira asked as her gothic uniform tried to restrain her breasts._

" _This is for that. You've been searching the continent for two years now…and nobody has seen a sign of him. I think there is a possibility he might be…somewhere else" she finished as the two girl's eyes widened. Happy didn't understand much of what Levy was doing, but he knew enough to help._

" _Then…I'll help you Levy!' the little cat cheered out as the script mage giggled…the dream slowly fading away…._

"NATSU!" Levy shouted out as she shot up out of bed, her body damp with sweat. She could feel the sheet fabric touching her bare legs, the material begging to be thrown off. Doing that, she noticed she was just in a pair of blue panties and a light, yellow tank top. Eye's squinting at the light pouring through the window, she grabbed her head as her breasts gave a slight bounce from the action. "Ugh…I really did break down yesterday…but that dream…" she whispered before standing up, her bare feet landing on the plush carpet. Moving to the door, she opened it to reveal a hallway. Looking across, she saw a bathroom free for use. The urge to pee came on quickly as she shot across the hall, intent on the early morning actions.

Twenty minutes later, she was slightly refreshed from a quick shower…but still had the same revealing attire. Walking down the hall as her buttcheeks gave a slight giggle, she recognized where she was. Passing many more rooms, the hall turned sharply to the right.

The voices of many females were ahead of her, along with the sounds of cooking. Emerging into the newly expanded dining room, she saw all of Natsu's girlfriends there, even queen Hisui.

"Hey, your awake. Not going to cry like a bitch again…are you?" A familiar red head asked from the table in revealing sleepwear. In fact, most of the girls were in just panties and tank tops as the early morning sun washed through the large bay door.

"No" Levy replied before taking a seat next to Natsumi, the kind woman indicating a seat.

"Pancakes and eggs will be done soon!" Juvia shouted from the kitchen, the water mage taking her turn for preparing breakfast.

"Thank god…I'm starving!" the script mage uttered before looking at all her friends, the smiles adorning their faces.

"You know….for somebody that claims Natsu is just a friend, you sure got worked up yesterday" Cana smirked knowingly.

Eyes closing, Levy looked at the ceiling. her heart finally ready to accept the fact. _"I love him…I really do"_

Looking back, she saw all their smiling and supporting faces as Juvia walked out, her cooking apron barely covering her large breasts as she set the large platters of food down.

"Your right Cana…I did get worked up yesterday…but not for my friend…but for Natsu Dragneel…the man I love! And now! Now we need to find him and bring him home! No matter how long it takes!" she shouted out as many girls had the exact same thought. _"It's about time…"_

"So Levy, what will you do when that future king of mine walks through the guild doors?" Hisui asked as Bisca started to eat her breakfast next to Sam.

"TCH! I'm slugging him in the face for making me worry! Smug bastard making me fall in love with him!' she shouted out as the rippling laughter of females filled the room.

"Then let's finish eating. Sera is a big, empty planet and we have lots of work to do" Mira said evenly with a nod from her fellow harem mates, the women knowing deep down that somewhere…somehow…Natsu was still alive.

 **And bam! Chapter is done! Whaddya think? Took an insane turn right with the doubles showing up in the middle of ruined city. But hey, that Levy got saved by a dragon so…now she might have the queen status** **Now I'm not sure yet if 400-XD will be a big ally for the 137's like 200-Ab or the Seran's. But…I'm sure we can visit them again. But that was some big reveal for Levy, her heart finally admitting what she wants. And you know…YOU ALL KNOW! She's claiming him next chapter! So I'll keep my promise by chapter 34…Levy gets fucking pounded into the bed hehehe.. Also! For my fellow FT writers out there. If you're ever interested in a crossover…or just having some of mine visit, hit me up. The only rules are the established relationships stay the same. The visiting members can't be killed or seriously injured. And any possible foe can be of equal strength or lower…not higher. So if it piques your interest let me know! But PM me and review! I love reviews…**

 **Levy: I can't believe you just told the readers what I'll doing with him next chapter….**

 **Me: But you're a badass hottie now! Firm breasts…tough as nails…sexy ass… *SLAP***

 **Levy: Don't say that in front of me! *Knocks out author with female rage***

 **This is Levy McGarden signing off for the stupid author**


	34. Stranded

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for all the positive reviews! That last mission sure went sideways really fast! Then Levy finally confessed how she felt about Natsu to her friends, so you all know what she's getting in this chapter…some sexy action in the bedroom! But, after this I might to a few oneshots just since I have a ton of ideas** **But hey, hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

 **I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail…**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Stranded**

Natsu felt wet and slimy. The sensation reaching his foggy and clouded mind. But that wasn't even the biggest issue…no. It was the burning sensation in his lungs as they screamed for air. Snapping his eyes open, all he could see was blackness and murky water as the memories of what happened at Port Farral breeched his mind.

" _FUCK! I GOT EATEN AGAIN!"_ his mind roared as he activated his magic. Forming a large ball of fire as the chilling water tried to extinguish the flames, he unleased it in a random direction. Hissing through the liquid, it illuminated his surroundings as vile flesh encompassed the area.

" _Just like the fucking Corpser…at least it smells better…"_ Natsu thought as his body screamed for oxygen. As darkness started to creep around his vision moments later, that last thing he saw was the magical attack burning through the flesh of the Leviathan's stomach before a deluge of ocean water raced in to join the water in the stomach….

The soldier woke with a gasp of air as sunlight beat down on his face. Not even bothering to check his surroundings, he took deep gasps and breaths as the precious oxygen filled his lungs. Sucking in the sweet nectar of being alive, Natsu just laid there for a full minute, happy to survive. When he felt his breathing return to normal a few minutes later, the pinkette finally looked around.

He was still in the leviathan, the disgusting flesh starting to smell and bloat under the hot sun as the high temperatures beat down. Above him was the gaping hole from his magical attack, the flesh still burnt and blistered around the opening. Easing himself to his feet, the entire monster rocked and bobbed with his movements.

"Probably still in the water then" he muttered before starting to take inventory. Checking his radio for a few minutes, he found it destroyed completely as the circuitry was beyond salvaging. Tossing it away in a grunt of anger, he continued his assessment. His Lancer and Boltok were still with him, along with his ammo belt. His other essentials were still present, as he took stock of water, rations, and simple medical supplies.

"Well nothing appears to be broken…" he told himself before snapping his fingers. "Right! My dimensional space! That should have…nothing but weapons and ammo…shit. That won't be useful now. No wait…I still have a few tools stored, but nothing that will help at the moment. And Erza had the only Portal Gun….fuck, I hope they're all doing okay" He told himself before looking up at the gaping hole once more as his course of action became clear.

"No use just staying in this bloated corpse" he said to himself before lining up. Bending his knees, he sprung upward as he tried to grab a handhold. Fingers slipping as his gloves from Juvia were coated in slime, the soldier fell backward before hitting the flesh of the stomach wall. Feeling the moistness of the monster's insides against his armor, he closed his eyes.

"Ughh…why does this day suck?" he told himself before climbing back to his feet. Trying again, it took him three more tries to finally pull himself up out of the stomach of the sea creature. Finally able to see his surroundings, the male saw nothing but blue ocean around him.

"Well fuck…" he uttered out in annoyance and frustration before the echoing cries of a few birds above him focused his attention. They were flying in a simple wedge formation in a westerly manner if Natsu had to guess, the position of the sun not telling him much as it was at its zenith.

"Well…if there are birds then that means there's land" He told himself before looking at the Leviathan. It was belly up, the soft underside ruptured by his flames as the massive body continued to float by the laws of buoyancy.

"Thank the COG for small favors…now for a paddle" he told himself as he looked around. Seeing nothing but a few random flies starting to feast, Natsu knew that time was against him and his temporary raft. Moving toward the front of the massive creature, he peered over the side at the maw of waiting teeth. Wedged in the roof of the mouth below him was a wide board about four feet long, its sturdiness still intact.

"Well it's no paddle, but I'm pretty much up shit creek anyway" he said to nobody in particular before trying to find a way down. Finding none, he knew what needed to be done. Walking back to the large hole in the stomach, he jumped down. Boots landing among the slime and flesh, he grimaced at the sound before moving toward the esophagus.

"Seriously…why the fuck do I keep getting eaten?" he sighed before pushing a fleshy flap out of the way. Crouching down as the passage narrowed, Natsu was soon on his hands and knees as his clothes and armor were covered in throat fluids.

"Ughh…." He grimaced as a few drops landed in his hair. Luckily, he didn't have far to go as he finally reached the large mouth. Not even bothering trying to clean himself off, he grabbed the board before positioning himself at the opening. Water was starting to seep in among the large teeth as the battle hardened Gear started to paddle. At first there was little headway, but soon the momentum gained as the floating body started to move through the water under his strength. Following the direction of the birds, Natsu grit his teeth as he strained his muscles to follow the avians.

For hours he paddled, the strength and determination of the soldier driving him onward. He had long since placed his armor into his re-equip space, the reduced weight making his task easier as the sun started to set lower in the west.

"Fuck…Probably only two hours of light left…" he said to himself as his muscles burned from the strain. He had wanted to stop to rest, but the soldier knew that if he did, the momentum would be lost.

"And if I lose momentum…this fucking corpse raft will probably sink by morning" he said to himself once more as he continued to paddle for the next hour among the endless ocean. The sun was dipping past the horizon now, the burning orb a bloody red as twilight set in. Straining his eyes as dusk started to settle, Natsu finally saw something.

"Holy shit…land. FUCKING LAND!" He cheered out as the speck came closer. Tossing the paddle aside as the corpse boat started to sink, Natsu did the only thing he could think of to reach the island over two miles away. Pointing his hands behind him, the male quickly shot two balls of flame near his feet as he was propelled skyward in a blast of fire. Not caring that some stray strands of flesh slapped against his pants, the male soared among the twilight before falling down into the ocean with a mighty splash. All told, he probably gained a few hundred feet, but that was fine with him as he started to swim.

Swimming forward as his goal was in sight, the man pushed himself near his limits as his muscles screamed for rest.

" _NO! I need to keep going! That island is my salvation!"_ He thought as he continued to stroke. Even after the sun set, he kept going as the two moons illuminated the dark waves. Breathing deeply as the staggering fatigue raged through his burning muscles, Natsu kept going.

" _I WILL MAKE IT! For Erza! For Mira! For Juvia and Levy! Sam and Cana! Natsumi and Bisca! Knightwalker and Hisui! I will make it back to my wonderful women!"_ He screamed inside his head as the shore came within reach. Staggering to his feet, the exhausted soldier waded through the shoreline as his body yelled in protest. Bare feet shifting the sand beneath him, the male barely made it past the water line before collapsing forward into exhaustion as he face planted into the damp sand.

 **One day later. Jacincto Command. Three day's after Port Farral**

"I'm sorry Hisui, I really am, but I can't just send ships out or troops without any idea where Dragneel is" Hoffman said to the green haired ruler. She was joined by the remainder of Echo squad and Levy, the five having just arrived minutes ago as they stood in the center of the room.

"What about the satellites Colonel? Can't you use them to find signs of him?' Glenn asked, the man trying to find someway to help. Letting out a weary sigh, the last leader of the COG studied the five with heavy eyes.

"The Hammer of Dawn system is failing. Every month more of the satellites get more worn down. Or run out of fuel. Hell, some have already crashed to the planet. At best, we have maybe forty to forty five percent coverage of the planet at any given time. So even if he blasted off one of those fire roars of his, Natsu has a high chance of not being seen" he told the group before Levy stepped forward.

"What about sending somebody up there? Or using a portal from our universe to get them close to the most seriously damaged satellites?"

"I've thought of that. But we simply don't have the technology we used to have during the Pendulum Wars. Even if I had the technicians or scientists to work on them, which I don't, the COG just doesn't have the means to make space-faring equipment anymore. And your country is even further behind us in terms of technology. Hell, your very first aircraft factory won't be opening for another few months. Do you think you could build spacecraft? Or spacesuits to keep somebody alive?" The grizzled commander finished with a stern tone.

"And if we manage to find a sign of him?" Sam asked, her voice level despite her inner turmoil about her missing man.

"Then I'll send a god damn battleship to pick him up or you can just portal there and get his pink haired ass. But that's the best I can do"

Nodding her head, Erza looked at the commanding man with her chocolate eyes. "Thank you anyway Colonel. It's appreciated" she told the man simply as he faced away from her, eyeing the many monitors in the room.

"Find somebody to fill the empty slot in your squad. I know it's hard, but the war stops for no man and you have a patrol in a week" he finished promptly as he clasped his hands behind his back, finishing the conversation.

"Yes sir" The Sergeant replied before the five left the room. Moving into the hallway, they walked past many military personnel before finding somewhere to talk.

"Well fuck…that sucks" Glenn mentioned casually as he leaned against a wall.

"Yes…yes it does" Erza replied as Levy stood nearby.

"So…you're not planning on me joining Echo, are you?" the shorter woman asked in her tan cargo pants and 'Mad Genius' shirt.

"No. Not only are you too short, but your technical genius is way too valuable to risk. Nobody understands the dimensional shit like you" Sam finished before snapping her fingers. "Ben Carmine could fill the slot. He's had numerous missions now after getting wounded in the hollow"

"Yeah…he should do alright" Parks replied as Levy ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay. Well I'll keep using the I.V.D. to keep searching the planet…just so much…emptiness"

"But that might help right? It should make it easier to find him?" Hisui asked, the queen very worried for her future king. Letting out a sigh, the shorter woman shook her head in disagreement.

"Not really. There are literally thousands of miles of coastline across the planet along the main continents. This doesn't even include the countless islands. He could've ended up anywhere there was water. This…this is going to take some time" she finished before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Hisui looking at her with comforting eyes.

"Anything you need. Just let me know. I want that loveable man back too"

"Ugh…you're not even part of the harem thing? So why are you being such a damn softie about this? Simple fact is, Natsu survives crazy, insane shit all the time" Sam groaned out as she held her arms behind her head.

"So what? I've decided I want him and that's going to happen no matter who says what" The beautiful queen replied before Levy shook her head.

"Whatever. Let's get back to Fiore and start searching. Maybe I can get a few other realities to help" The inventor told the group as she brought forth her signature invention. Pressing a button, the breech sprung forth as Erza nodded in acceptance.

"We do know that Natsumi has already tasked her own Levy to help. Plus, the 'two hundred's' will step up. Maybe the four thirteens or five five one can help too? I'd ask the girls in universe eight eight seven, but they have their hands full. The four hundred XD universe…those two went through a lot so I'm not sure about that. Anyway, you two go ahead. The rest of us need to talk to Carmine" The red head instructed as Levy and Hisui nodded.

"Alright. See you three later" Levy said with a wave before her and the ruler of Fiore walked through the spinning breech, leaving the three Gears in a deserted hallway.

 **Universe 137-C. Fairy Tail. May 1** **st**

"Any luck?" Mira asked Levy and Hisui as the spinning breech closed behind them, the pulsating light fading into nothingness as the guild gathered around.

"No…until we can actually get a solid location, it would just be a waste of time and resources" Hisui said softly before Grey shot to his feet, anger on his features.

"How can they do that! Natsu's done so much for them all!" the ice mage shouted out before Lucy placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Grey. At least we know he's still on Sera somewhere" the blonde said soothingly as Levy spoke up.

"Lucy's correct. This isn't like before. This time we can have the whole guild help search. We have an I.V.D here in the hall and one in Natsu's garage. We will be able to double up using the observation mode, but the power requirements will only allow a total time of four hours each day. Push it any further and we risk burning it out completely"

"And Levy in my universe is searching as we speak! She's already confirmed Natsu isn't around the port where that giant monster ate him, so we can move on from there!" Natsumi said with a clenched fist, her determination wafting off her body as many in the guild gained new confidence.

"That's right! And myself and Juvia will take the next shift at home!" Cana said loudly as her father nodded.

"I'll help too! I can't have my baby girl's future husband missing out on their wedding!" The crash mage smirked with a thumb's up as he stood near the bar.

"WE"RE NOT AT THAT POINT YET!" The bar lush yelled at her father in embarrassment as Kinana raised her hand nervously.

"Um…I know I don't have magic and just work the bar, but I want to help too"

"Hell yeah. No way I'll let my fellow dragon slayer stay stranded on Sera. Especially after all the crap we've been through" Laxus said with his crossed arms as the Thunder Legion gave their support.

"IT'S MANLY TO FIND NATSU!" Elfman cheered out before Knightwalker slammed a hand on a table, a few strands of electricity flowing from her fingers as her eyes glowered.

"While all this…friendship is almost sickening to me, the fact is he opened his home to me. Not to mention Sam showed me friendship….which I've never had before. _"And let's be honest. You like that smug bastard"_ she thought silently before shaking her head. "I will ask the guild in Edolas to assist. They have a functioning I.V.D. as well and I've been trying to…make amends with them. I'm positive a few will help" the scarlet huntress finished before Bisca raised her voice.

"While this is all great your all helping, we still have other responsibilities. We still need to take jobs and try to stave off evil in the multiverse. We can't just abandon that despite how much I want him back" she finished quietly as the old guild master nodded his head.

"Bisca is correct. Your all willing to help, but it doesn't pay to have half the guild crowded around Levy's invention. I believe a roster of two mages every day will suffice. One at Natsu's home, and one here. The rest of you will just have to go about your business" he finished with finality as Hisui nodded.

"Thank you for this. I…I really appreciate it" she said before Natsumi wrapped an arm around her, lowering her voice so just the two could hear.

" _Be honest…you just want him back so you can ride the dragon…but don't worry, I can help you out"_ The pink haired woman whispered perversely as the green haired woman blushed. Clearing her throat as the guild chuckled at the ruler's red face, she replied.

"You're a very perverted woman Natsumi" she said loudly before lowering her own voice. _"I'll think about it_ …." She finished before standing erect once more.

"Please…let me know if you find out anything. Now I have to go…running a country and all that" she smiled before turning and leaving the guild hall. Watching her leave, Millianna looked at her boyfriend and Pantherlily, hope in her eyes.

"We're helping too…right?"

"Damn right we are. I've gotten so much stronger because of Natsu. Wouldn't be right. But we still have that job to help build some new farms near Port Timber" The iron dragon slayer told his team.

"Right!" The lovable woman said happily before looking at Levy. "We'll be back in one week so we can help then!" she cheered happily before jumping on the slayer's back. "Let's go!" she pointed to the door as the man grumbled.

"HEY! I'm not some damn horse!"

"But Gajee! You love it when I ride you!"

"Don't be weird in the guild!" he said over his shoulder with a slight blush as the man carried her outside into the sun.

"I'm making sure I have my own room…in another hotel" Pantherlily commented as he followed the duo, shuddering at the sounds the two would make at night.

"Alright. No sense just sitting around doing nothing. Let's head to Edolas Wendy" Knightwalker commanded the younger woman.

"Awesome! I get to see how pretty I grow up to be!" The bluenette cheered out with a happy smile as Carla groaned. _"And by then you'll be just as crazy about men as your two mentors. Sometimes I miss the timid Wendy"_ The white exceed thought to herself as Levy activated a portal for the three to use. Watching them march through as the guild started to disperse for their own tasks, Levy turned to Bisca and Natsumi who was standing with the two blue exceeds.

"So, since the I.V.D.'s are recharging for the day, anything you ladies want to do?"

"Well…I had an idea. But it's more like a project for the times we can't search" Bisca mentioned shyly as Mira, Juvia, and Cana walked up to join them, drinks in their hands.

"Well what is it?" Cana asked as her father looked at possible locations for his little girls wedding in a magazine, despite her protests.

"I was thinking about a clubhouse you know? Like for us ladies when these idiots are being perverts or just destroying stuff. Like a base where we can have fun, relax, or just hang out"

"That's an awesome idea! We could set up a bar and lounge with a big screen tv!" Natsumi agreed with her radiant smile.

"Can I set up an area for lab equipment?" Levy asked.

"I don't see why not?" Bisca shrugged as her green hair cascaded down her back.

"Well, if we set this up, Sam and the two Erza's will want an armory. And I bet Wendy will want an infirmary just in case of emergencies" Mira added in as she crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust.

"So… who should be allowed into our club?" Juvia asked as her breasts strained her blue 'Navia' shirt, the cleavage enticing to many males.

"I'd say any of the girls in Fairy Tail. As much as I miss Natsu, he can be a jackass sometimes and this would be a good place to relax" Cana mentioned as Juvia glared at her friend.

"Juvia believes Cana should watch what she says about her precious Natsu…." The rainwoman threatened lightly before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her right, she could see Mira giving a reassuring smile.

"Calm down Juvia. She's just saying it would be a nice little place to hang out for all us girls if we get stressed out"

Nodding her head, the water mage visibly relaxed as Lucy walked over.

"Hey, what are you six plotting?" the blonde asked as her boyfriend talked with Elfman and Laxus.

"Planning a clubhouse for us ladies. Wanna help pick out a site?" Levy asked her friend.

"Sure! Let's go right now" the blonde lightly commanded before looking over at Sue. "Hey Sue! Wanna help us with something?"

"Sure" The tan woman replied as she walked over. Seeing that the others were ready, the eight females left the hall as Gildarts watched them leave.

" _You better still be alive Natsu. My baby girl loves you and you're the only man worthy of her"_ The crash mage thought seriously before taking a hefty swig of his frothing beer among the bustling mages around him.

 **Universe 942-F**

Natsu awoke with a gasp as the sun beat down on him. He must've rolled over at some point as the man shielded his eyes from the intense rays of light. Groaning heavily, he found his throat extremely parched as he slowly sat up. Grabbing his canteen from his belt, he quickly unscrewed the top before drinking greedily. The water was warm but had to be the best thing he ever tasted as the liquid reinvigorated him. Halting at the halfway point, he sealed the container again before easing himself to his feet.

Scanning his surroundings, Natsu could see that the island was tropical in nature. With lush greenery reaching all the way to the sandy shore, the male took in other features. A few hills rose in the distance, bracketing an extinct volcano…or at least he hoped extinct. The sounds of wildlife filled the air, making him grin as his brain connected the dots.

"Wildlife means food for me…and fresh water. But I can't do shit if I just keep standing on this beach, so time to explore" He concluded before re-equipping his combat boots. Moving forward, he pushed past the foliage into the overgrown jungle as the muggy heat enveloped his body. Walking forward for about twenty minutes, he pushed one final leafy frond of greenery away before stepping onto a roadway of crumbling blacktop.

"Huh…I guess people lived here at some point. Maybe I can find out where the hell I am at least" he told himself before looking down both directions of the road. He couldn't see any discernable difference, so he chose right. Boots echoing along the old pavement, he walked for what he guessed was maybe half a mile. Walking around a bend, the man gained a grin as his luck improved.

What was obviously an old military facility laid before him, the overgrown buildings mixed in with greenery. A larger building rested on the right, obviously the main command center judging by the old radio mast above. On his left was an old airfield and a few outlying buildings. A fuel storage tank was nearby, but the massive, rusting hole in its side was enough to deter him from checking for anything worthwhile among the desolate airstrip. There also weren't any aircraft, but still this was enough to lift his spirits somewhat.

"Hell yeah. At least now I won't have to sleep outside" Natsu told himself before walking toward the main building. Passing a rusting military truck that still sat on the road, the man approached the double doors. One was slightly ajar as vines and undergrowth trailed up the doorframe, indicating years upon years of neglect. Pushing it open as the hinges groaned in protest, he stepped into the main lobby of the base. Vines had punched through some places in the old linoleum floor, making walking uneven as he continued his search. Taking the hallway on his left, the Gear passed by numerous abandoned offices before finally making his way to the main communications room. Pushing the heavy doors open, the soldier felt his heart sink.

It was a wreck. Not only was most of the equipment destroyed outright from exposure to the elements from the massive hole in the roof, but it looked like rats had done a number on several consoles as well. Sighing heavily, the soldier approached the large map hanging on the wall to his right. Studying it, he took in the much needed information of his location. The island itself looked to be about five miles long and three miles wide, with numerous hills, streams, and small bodies of water. While it looked like the airbase was on the northern side of the island, the southern side appeared to be home to a small city with a harbor. It rested on the shores of a tiny lake that was fed by numerous small rivers that started at the old volcano. Studying further, he read the name 'Stavenall Island' at the bottom of the map.

"At least I know where I am now…" he muttered before looking at the scale of the surrounding ocean. Eyes widening before blinking, he had to make sure.

"FUCK! SERIOUSLY! I LAND ON THE ONLY ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF GODDAMN NOWHERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET! NOT A SINGLE OTHER LANDMARK FOR A THOUSAND MILES IN ANY DIRECTON! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCKKK!" He roared in anger before kicking over a rotting chair, the piece of furniture failing under the blow. Almost loosing his temper, the male was about to start smashing in frustration before his mind cleared.

" _Wait…Levy and the other's will be searching for me. But they might need a signal…"_ He concluded before rushing outside. Taking a deep breath, he didn't bother to announce his signature move as he pointed his head upwards toward the sky. Unleashing a devastating cone of fire, it stretched into the azure blueness as he unleashed the ultimate flare.

The failing satellite above noted and recorded the massive blast of fire from the defunct base of the COG, readying the signal. Unfortunately for Natsu, the transmission components had long since fried due to no maintenance over the past 16 years. Trying to send a signal of the unknown event, the Hammer of Dawn satellite moved on in its decaying orbit as the recording stayed inside the buffer. It would fall to the planet in the next month, destroying any evidence of the location of one stranded man as his comrades continued to search fruitlessly.

"Hopefully somebody saw that…" He smirked to himself before looking around the shattered tarmac. Seeing nothing of use, the Gear decided his next course of action would be to explore the tiny city and gather food and water.

"Who knows? Maybe there's still a boat I can use? He said hopefully as he walked back along the cracked and broken roadway toward the city. Looking upwards as the canopy of trees cast shade upon his skin, the man couldn't get used to the pure… _silence_ of this island.

"But then…a little silence isn't a bad thing. I'd take that over locust any day" he told himself as shafts of sunlight pierced the cover of green foliage around him. The only sounds he heard for the next hour as he walked in the humidity was the chirping of birds, the rustling of wild animals in the forest, and the crashing of waves in the distance.

Soon, the small city finally came into view as he walked down the abandoned main street as grass grew through several places in the concrete. Bypassing several boarded-up buildings, he noted that the despite the overgrowth, there was no battle damage on any structure.

"So if the locust couldn't get here, where did everybody go? Seems like a safe place to stay away from the war on the mainland" He concluded as he continued forward. Looking to his right, he saw the small lake. Moving toward the shore, he studied the water. It was crystal clear, with no signs of pollutants or debris as he saw all the way to the bottom of the tranquil body. Stooping down, he cupped a handful of water before drinking it greedily. It was cool and soothing, washing down his throat as the essential essence of life moved through his body.

"Damn…that's good" he smiled before refilling his canteen with the wonderful liquid. _"And that's one less thing to worry about. Now to secure some food, I have no idea how long it will take for rescue"_ he concluded before eyeing some fish swimming below the surface.

"Well…let's see what else I can find before I start fishing" He said to himself before walking back to the main road. Continuing his journey, he moved past several more building that had been overgrown with the forest before finally coming to a T-intersection. On his immediate right was what looked like the town hall, the six story building missing several windows as the lobby doors hung open. To his front was what looked like the residential district as several abandoned homes and small apartment buildings could be seen along the roadway. Turning his head to the left, the main road continued to the harbor in the distance as the sun relentlessly beat down.

'Maybe I can get a layout of the city from the town's hall? Don't feel like barging into every god-damn building looking for shit I might need" He muttered before doing just that. Walking up the stone steps, he moved past the ruined doors before entering the lobby. The Receptionist's desk was in view, some of the surface covered with new plant life as he approached before his eyes spotted something of interest.

 **EVACUATION NOTICE!**

 **A Category five Hurricane will strike the island in two days. Please only bring essentials! Anything deemed non-essential will be discarded. Any Pet's must be secured properly.**

 **No weapons allowed except for COG personnel!**

 **All civilians will comply to ensure a smooth and timely evacuation**

 **3** **rd** **of Blaze 79 P.W.**

"Fuck…Barely two weeks before E-Day. No wonder nobody came back" Natsu commented as he turned his eyes away from the yellowed paper. Walking past the desk toward the staircase as a few rats scurried away, the male figured the former mayor's office would be a good place to check. Moving up the flight of steps, he soon found his destination. Pushing the rotting wooden door away as the hinges squealed, Natsu looked around the old office.

A large map of the city sat in a glass display on the left wall while a large bay window sat behind the old desk to his front. While several panes of glass were missing, the best thing was the old couch on the right. While it did look water damaged and covered with dust, he figured it was better than nothing.

"Well it's nothing fancy, but it's a place to sleep" he told himself before studying the map of the city. Immediately, several points jumped out at him as he started to memorize the map.

"Let's see…looks like an electronics store and a machine shop about two streets away. A grocery store in the residential district, but I'm sure that's all useless now. The harbor looks to have a small fuel depot, so that could be useful. A small hospital further along the main road here…other than that the only thing that would matter is if this damn island has any booze left" he chuckled to himself before establishing a plan.

"Alright. So the plan is to secure food for the night. I have some rations left, but that won't last me for even two days. If rescue doesn't show up within three days, I'll have to start thinking of a way to establish radio….shit. Even if the bases radio was fully functional, I would still need power. Damn. This really fucking sucks" he lightly complained before standing tall once more.

"Fuck it. This is the hand I'm dealt, I can roll with it" he said to himself before grabbing a ration and downing it quickly. The taste was still nasty, but it would fill him up as he washed it down with water. His stomach fortified, the soldier set out to continue to explore and hopefully gather resources.

An hour later he was at the harbor, an angry look on his face as he stood next to the fuel storage tanks. He was near the concrete quays, all of them devoid of any sort of vessel as anything that could float was years gone now. Kicking the side of the tank with a heavy boot, the metal echoed as he continued to scowl.

"Of course they would take every drop of Imulsion. It's the fucking COG for crying out loud! And this would be the last place to find fuel…which means the radio mast will be a bust even if I fix it up" he grumbled before turning and heading back the way he came. Boots echoing through the eerily silent city, he made quick time to his next destination.

Coming to the electronics store, Natsu prepared himself for disappointment as he pushed the door open. Stepping into the darkened room as shafts of light strained through the boarded-up window, the male could see dust particles filling the air.

"Well…at least it doesn't look like plants or animals got in here" he concluded as he walked past several old television sets. They were in surprisingly good condition considering their age, which meant he might be able to salvage them for parts. Walking toward the back of the store a few minutes later, Natsu came to the storage room door that was heavily locked. Despite the rusting chains and padlock draped across it, he knew this wouldn't stop him. Bringing out his lancer from his storage space, he quickly cut through chains with a hiss and whine of sparks.

Hearing it clatter to the ground, Natsu didn't pay it a second thought as he pushed the door open. It was pitch black, as no visible window's or opening could be seen in the concrete room. Switching on his rifle's flashlight as dust continued to waft through the air, his smile grew. All around him were several sealed packages as he quickly approached one. Setting his rifle on an empty shelf so he could see, the Gear opened the first one with practiced east. Looking in, his spirits soared.

"Hell yeah! Some actual circuit boards! In mint condition too! I can definitely use this!" he exclaimed excitedly before storing it away. Looking around, the man went into a frenzy of storing the valuable items in a bid to keep them safe from any possible harm. Once every circuit board, electric wire, and anything else that could be used was taken, the pinkette took his leave. Moving through the old store as he carried his lancer, he stopped at the doorway as a nearby clatter in the street had his instincts flare.

Crouching low as he hugged the inner door frame, the man prepared for battle. Taking a look towards the street, he visibly relaxed as he saw the source. A wild boar was nosing an empty can along the road, its tusks glistening in the sunlight as Natsu had a single thought.

" _Dinner"_

Snapping his rifle to his shoulder, he let off a single shot as the bullet bored through his targets head in an instant, killing the beast. Walking over to pick it up, he hefted it on his shoulders with a grunt before looking back at the city hall.

"Well…might as well make myself a feast" he concluded before walking onward as the sun and sky started to head toward dusk…

 **One month later. Universe 137-C**

Natsumi woke from her slumber with a stretch, the soft bedding in Natsu's room giving her a sound sleep as the rays of the morning sun angled through the air. Sitting up as her pink nightgown graced her supple form, the female rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Standing up, she approached the open window as noises wafted in from outside. Looking down, she could see the five women of 'Crimson Gear' participating in a light morning workout. Smiling softly as Knightwalker and Sam competed with each other, the pinkette turned to the bathroom to shower.

Stepping into the running water a few minutes later, she let the liquid run down her nude form as she pressed her head against the tile.

It had been a whole month since Natsu was eaten by that disgusting Leviathan, and there was still no sign of him anywhere.

"Even with the help of my own universe, Two hundred AB, and our respective Edolas's, there just hasn't been a single sign of him anywhere. Even with ignoring the interior of the continents, the sheer… _emptiness_ of Sera is daunting….and horrifying" she told herself as she started to lather soap onto her large breasts.

Yes, she had watched all the battle recordings of his fights and tried to learn as much as she could about his military life since falling in love with the man. And everything she learned impressed the female even more. But still….seeing countless cratered cities…the ashen remains of people in the deadlands…the sheer destruction and aftermath of this genocidal war… it broke her kind heart to see how the people of Sera suffered.

Sniffing slightly as the warm water continued down her body, she knew a few tears had escaped before her eyes hardened.

"But we won't give up! Whole guilds are looking for you Natsu…and when you come home…us girls will wear you out" she smirked lustfully before finishing the shower. Ten minutes later she was downstairs with Juvia and Mira, the two beauties working on breakfast as a newspaper rested on the table. Picking it up, Natsumi read the headline as the smell of bacon and pancakes filled the room.

 **Manufacturing Plant for Aircraft Parts Breaks Ground In Oaktown!**

"The new factory will specialize in the manufacturing of engine parts for the new P-47 Mustang fighter planes and B-17 bomber aircraft. Modeled after machines used in a global conflict seventy years ago in a different universe…" she continued to read before another headline caught her attention.

 **Myrahh's followers gain traction!**

"The vile men and women that follow the savagery of the locust queen recently attacked a small hamlet one hundred miles north of Crocus. These savages have taken the actions of the locust to heart, butchering and killing without mercy as they see them as the true path to saving Earthland and Fiore from the evils of men. These insane dark mages vary from sect to sect, but will always commit the most heinous crimes in the name of the genocidal leader…" she finished sadly before looking at her two friends.

"Sometimes…it's really hard for me to fathom the amount of evil in your universe. You all see it just as normal, but to me..." she started before Mira set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know. Your reality is kinder. Your people don't have to worry about people this vile and corrupt. But I suspect myself and a few other's will be taking a mission to attack these bastards. But for now, just try to enjoy our company and some delicious food"

"Alright Mira. I'll do that" the pinkette smiled as she took a seat. Turning her head as Cana walked in wearing nothing but her bra and panties, the other women paid it no mind as the brunette sat down. Making idle conversation as the remaining females filled the room over the next twenty minutes, the group was soon eating a healthy breakfast as the two Happy's shared some fish on the counter-top nearby.

"So, Levy? How's the new clubhouse coming along?" the fire mage asked as she stacked some more pancakes on her plate.

"Pretty good. It should be completed in the next week or so"

"And it's not that far! Only a five minute drive by car or maybe twenty minutes walking. It's actually closer to the city than we are right now" Wendy chirped with a smile as Carla sat next to her.

"Plus….it's a great way to work on something and not worry about Natsu" Bisca butted in as she drank some orange juice.

"Don't be so weak. He is strong and a survivor. He must know we are all worried…ugh…I sound like all your bitches sprouting friendship and love" Groaned Knightwalker.

"That was pretty sickening. I'm almost ashamed to call you a teammate" Sam chuckled with a smile as she quickly finished her meal. "Wrap it up. I'm sure we're gonna be taking out some of those cultists today" The brunette Gear told the huntress and Bisca as the other two quickly finished their meal.

"Can I come with?" Wendy asked as the females started to wrap up the meal.

"Sorry kid. Probably gonna get bloody…I'd like to spare you from that for a little while longer" Sam said with softness as Natsumi looked at the younger girl.

"Don't worry Wendy! We can have a fun day together!"

"That sounds like a great idea. Most of us will be working on that clubhouse of ours" Erza replied with a smile before Levy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I wont since I'll be heading to the garage for the next four hours. The I.V.D. is finally recharged for today's search. I'll be concentrating near Hannover today" The shorter woman finished as she set her dishes in the sink for later. Watching her leave the room, Natsumi grabbed Wendy's hand with a big smile as she started to drag the younger girl through the house.

"COME ON WENDY! We can have a fun little day to ourselves! Maybe pick you up some cute shirts!' The fire princess said over her shoulder as the two exceeds took flight and followed.

"AH! I CAN WALK MYSELF!" the younger girl said in a panic as she was continuously dragged down the dirt road to the city.

Twenty minutes later the two females and their feline friends were walking down the road along the canal, the bustling of the city all around them as a familiar duo came into sight. A rifle knight was handing Lucy a letter as Grey stood by stoically, the two outside their apartment. Watching as the soldier walked away, Natsumi and Wendy ran up with Happy and Carla.

"Lucy! Is something wrong?" Wendy asked as the blonde's eyes gained a shocked and horrified look from the paper in her hands.

"It's my father….he was killed in a prison riot. They're asking I go to Freesia to identify the body" she said softly as the paper fell to the ground.

"I…I didn't know your father was in prison. I just assumed he lost his money like what happened in my universe" The pinkette stated as Grey put a supporting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"He was imprisoned for hiring a legal guild to use forbidden weapons against Magnolia. The death toll would've been in the thousands if Natsu, Erza, and Mira hadn't stopped the Jupiter Cannon. While three of their mages were killed, it was found to be in self defense. My father had all his assets seized and turned over to the state within a month. A few weeks later he was found guilty of endangerment of a civilian population numbering greater than fifty thousand. This was only a few weeks after the 'Battle of Magnolia' The sentence was harsh….eighty years" Lucy finished as Happy stepped forward.

"Would…you like us to come with?" the little cat of Natsumi asked softly as the news made Lucy's eyes harden.

"That would be…very nice of you" the celestial mage stated as she started to walk. "Let's get to the train station. I'm sure we can find one to Freesia" she finished evenly as Grey sighed behind her.

"Damn…she really drew the short stick on a shitty dad. She probably doesn't know if she should cry or scream" the ice mage said before following his special lady.

Three hours later the group was standing in the city's morgue as the body was wheeled out. His familiar blonde mustache and hair was instantly recognizable to Lucy as his pale skin reflected off the light above. The sheet was draped over most of his body as the mage nodded.

"Yes…that's him" she said without a trace of emotion as the Coroner nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be difficult. I do have a letter from his personal effects if you wish to read it?" the middle aged man asked as he handed it to the woman. Taking it, she unfolded the letter, wondering what her father wrote from beyond the grave as she started to read among her friends.

" _Lucy. My current state was entirely your fault. I had untold millions and control of half this country's railroads. My wealth and business were respected and feared. People would move heaven and earth just to meet with me…and you ruined it. All you had to do was come back and marry the suitor I selected and bear him a son, but you decided to be greedy. All you thought about was yourself and turned away from my legacy like a spoiled child. I think your mother would be ashamed of you and the brutes you met at that guild of yours. In fact…"_

Lucy had enough as she crumpled the paper, anger and rage across her face as she looked down at the deceased man. "Your wrong you old fool…mom would've been proud of me for finding my own path…for making wonderful friends…and finding love. I know she would have supported me no matter what" she spoke before dropping the crumpled paper and heading toward the door.

'Uh…what should I do with the body? Is there any place you would like it sent?" the coroner asked the mage.

"Burn it…dump it in the woods,…I don't fucking care as long as he's not buried next to my mother" she finished harshly before pushing the doors open as her friends followed, never once looking back at the corpse that used to be her father.

Minutes later, they were standing on the side road of the city as the population of fifty-five thousand bustled about. Located approximately forty miles northwest of Magnolia, the city had experienced a boon of industry and growth as several thousand Seran refugees made it home. With new factories and a four lane hiway stretching southward, the growing metropolis would soon be connected to the ever-expanding road network of Fiore.

"You alright Lucy?" Grey asked his lady as looked into her eyes, his arms around her waist as his concern was evident.

"Yeah…just even his final words were hateful and vile. I just don't want to think about him ever again" the blonde finished as Natsumi and Wendy stepped forward as a few passerby's ignored the small group.

"I know it's not much, be we could head to the commercial district and cheer you up with an afternoon of shopping?" Natsumi suggested as Grey smiled at the suggestion. Giving the blonde a kiss on the lips, he gazed into her eye's.

'Come on….I know you love those cutesy stores despite how much I complain" The ice mage said as the blonde smiled back. Adjusting the belt supporting her boltok, keys, and ammo, she gave her man a loving smile.

"You…are a sweetheart. Alright, I'm sure we can find something to bring up my day!" She cheered out as her deceased father was pushed to the back of her mind. Walking down the street, the group inadvertently headed down the wrong road into the seedier part of the city. Moving past a boarded-up store, Wendy voiced her concerns as she walked next to Natsumi, her snub pistol feeling very reassuring at the moment.

"Um…are you sure this is the right way?"

"Uhh…you might be on to something. This area does look…rough. Maybe we should…" Grey started to suggest before the cannister of gas clattered to the ground before them. Exploding in moments, the gas enveloped the area as the six started to cough and weeze.

"I…ah…CAN'T BREATHE!" Natsumi cried out as her lungs burned. Looking over at Wendy as her eyes blurred, the pinkette could only watch in helplessness as the younger girl passed out. Grey and Lucy were still coughing, but the man was already on one knee as he swayed back and forth.

" _CRAP! What the hell is this!?"_ the dragon slayer thought as she tried to stay awake. Stepping forward, she tried to help before a chop to the back of her neck sent her into pitch darkness.

"ROUND EM' UP BOYS! WE"RE GONNA HAVE FUN!" the burly man with a nasty burn on his face commanded from behind his gas mask. Seeing his minons starting to pick them up, the vile man smirked as he eyed the luscious bodies…

Natsumi woke with a start as her consciousness roared back. Eyes snapping forward, she looked at her surroundings. The room was poorly lit with a single lamp embedded in the ceiling as several cracks adorned the crumbling plaster. No windows could be seen while a single door rested in the far wall. Feeling something odd around her neck, she looked down as her eyes widened. She could see a magical restraint around her neck, but that wasn't the only thing. Her wrists were bound to wooden armrests as her bare feet rested against the cool concrete of the floor. Most of her clothes had been removed, just leaving her in her pink panties and bra. Trying to light a flame as she struggled, a voice to her left echoed in the small room.

"It's no use. The magical restraints would cancel even Gildarts or Natsu" Lucy replied as she too was in an identical situation, her lacy undergarments leaving little to the imagination.

"But where's Grey? Or Happy and Carla?" Wendy asked with worry from the far left before the wooden door creaked open. Standing there were three nasty looking men as they slowly filtered into the room.

"Well well well…look who finally woke up" The first man sneered with a menacing grin as he closed the door behind him. The sheathed knife on his belt indicated he was in charge as Natsumi glared in anger.

"HEY! LET US GO! WE'RE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!" she roared out as the three men started to laugh at her words.

"Oh, I know. That's precisely why we captured you. See, everybody knows that the girls of the legal guilds are insanely beautiful…way too beautiful to be wasted on those male losers" the blonde man with a buzz cut spoke out as Natsumi continued to glare.

"You do realize my boyfriend is Natsu Dragneel right? And when he finds out what you bastards did to me…he'll kill you" she told the men as one gained a nervous look.

"Uh Rudy? Maybe we should cut our losses? I've seen the broadcasts of that guy…he's not somebody you want to piss off"

"Grow some fucking balls Lester. Word is he's missing…and nobody knows these three ladies are here…" he trailed off before looking over at Wendy, his eyes traveling up her developing form. Walking over, he ran a few fingertips along her cheek as the blunette cringed in disgust.

"My my…you certainly are a cute little thing…" he leered as Wendy tried to think of a plan.

" _This is bad…what would Sam do?"_ She thought as the leader cupped a feel of Lucy's large breasts, fondling them as his companions chuckled.

" _She would wait for an opportunity. Right now, everything is stacked against us, so we need to pick the right time…but when would that be?"_

"WHERE'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU SICK FUCK!" Lucy roared out as the man walked away toward Natsumi, his sinister smile letting the three know what was in store.

"Hmmm? Oh, the man? Yeah, I left him with Hannibal…turns out he has a taste for young men…sexually and for their tasty flesh. To be honest, he usually targets the homeless or vagrants, but an actual mage…it's gotten him excited" he finished as he stood near the pinkette.

"Wait…you have a raping…homosexual cannibal in your group?" the fire mage asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I try not to judge" Rudy replied with a shrug before starting to unfasten his belt. "Now you may be wondering why I left your legs unbound. The simple answer is we can't rape you three if they're restrained so…we left them unbound. I trust you won't try to kick us" He finished as he indicated the knife sheathed at his side. As the trousers fell away, Natsumi tried not to look at the hardening cock in fear.

"Open your fucking mouth, bitch" the rapist ordered as the pinkette shook her head no.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Wendy cried out for her friend as the situation quickly worsened.

As the man grabbed her hair and tried to force it in, all Natsumi could remember was the words of Mira.

" _You know Natsumi…I was almost gang-raped once? It was my first job with Natsu after he got back from Sera. I got captured and he was knocked out. They had placed me in magical restraints, stripped me down, and the leader was about to shove his dick in my mouth. All I could think about was Natsu and what I could do to fight. I know if he hadn't shown up, things would've gone horribly for me…but even with my magic cut off, I still had one weapon….my teeth. Luckily, I didn't have to do anything. But…if you ever find yourself in that kind of situation, you will have one chance to make that first man pay fucking dearly!"_

Looking at her two friends out of the corner of her eye, she could see them looking at her with fear and horror. The other two men had moved closer, already working their pants as their own trousers fell to the floor. Turning her head back at the leader, Natsumi knew what she had to do. As the tip of the cock brushed her lips, she opened her mouth wide.

"What a good little bitch!" The man known as Rudy said happily as he shoved six inches of meat into the woman's mouth.

Natsumi wanted to gag as tears started to fall down her cheeks, the vileness and evil of the situation not lost on her. But, she bid her time for a few seconds more as the rapist enjoyed his false victory. As the flat of his stomach hit her nose, the man let his guard down even further.

Biting down as hard as she could, Natsumi sank her teeth into the flesh of the man's hardened penis.

'AAAAUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!" Rudy screamed out as he felt the flesh of his cock tear. Trying to strike the woman with a heavy fist, he was bowled over as Lucy charged with the chair strapped to her back.

Feeling the gushing hot blood fill her mouth as the appendage ripped away form the base, Natsumi spit the cock out at the middle man as it flew through the air. Striking him in the face, the rapist's eyes grew wide with disgust as the bloody cock fell near his feet. Copying Lucy, Natsumi used her chair as a giant club as the pants less man's feet tangled in his clothing. Wood splintering, the back of the chair broke as her arms came free.

" _THIS IS IT!"_ Wendy thought as she charged forward. "Try to take my innocence you son of a bitch!" The fourteen year old yelled out as the girl managed a weak legsweep of the third man. Falling backwards, the evil man hit the ground hard as he lost his breath. Quickly turning the back of the chair to the man, the young girl remembered Sam's most important lesson.

" _Wendy…Someday I won't be able to protect you from all the evil shit in the world. I've tried my best, but we live fucked up lives. So, when the time comes and you're in danger, you promise me that you will protect your life…no matter what. Failure is not an option for you. So, if you have to kill…THEN KILL! I'd rather you have blood on your hands then you six feet under or being somebody's latest fucktoy…SO YOU BETTER FUCKING PROTECT YOUR LIFE AND FREEDOM!"_

"I WILL SURVIVE!" Wendy cried out as she used her legs to jump backwards with the chair. The jump itself would not be impressive in itself, but it was aimed perfectly as the right-rear leg landed on the man's throat. Punching through as hot blood started to flow outward, the gurgling sounds were sickening to the young girl as she realized what she just did.

Natsumi was punching her target relentlessly as her arms were still tied to the broken armrests. Her fury at what the men had tried to do to her knew no bounds as her bloodied fists cracked some of the man's teeth.

"YOU BASTARDS TRIED TO RAPE US! THREATEN OUR LIVES! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She roared in a furious rage as the taste of rancid cock and copper blood still adorned her mouth. Seeing the dazed man below her, Natsumi used her left hand to untie the bindings on her right. Falling free, the broken piece of furniture clattered to the floor before Natsumi scooped it up. Hefting it above her head as blood trickled down her lips, the human monster tried to shield himself.

"NO! PLE…"

The fire princess didn't even wait for his plea of mercy to finish before she plunged the sharpened wood into his left pectoral. Piercing his heart in on blow, the man would soon be heading to hell as a spurt of blood landed on her exposed abdominals.

After Lucy had collided with the man, she went for the obvious target as his cries of agony filled the room. Positioning herself as one the chair legs dug into the blood area between his legs, the battled hardened blonde managed to get a hold of the knife before pulling it free. Clasping it in her hand as the chair remained unbroken, the celestial mage tried to stand up. The flailing of the man caused her to trip however as she fell to her side, the knife flying free as her head hit the concrete with a hard 'whack'. Groaning at the new pain washing over her senses, Lucy knew she would need to see a doctor after getting out of this horrible mess.

"I got it!" Natsumi cried out as she grabbed the knife. Quickly cutting the bonds of her friends, she helped the blonde to her feet as the cock-less man continued to scream and bleed out. Handing the blade to Wendy, the older woman supported her friend.

"We…we have to find Grey and the Exceeds…" Lucy groaned out as a trickle of blood slid down the side of her head.

"I know. Let's get…" the busty pinkette started to say before the door slammed open, revealing four more men with clubs as they snarled at the girls.

"Ohh…you bitches are gonna pay for this…" one snarled in fury as Wendy brandished the sharp blade, ready to fight to the death as she stood before her friends. Picking up a broken chair leg each, Natsumi and Lucy prepared themselves for a new fight.

 **Ten minutes earlier…**

Grey's eyes snapped open as his senses came back to him. A few lights shone from above, illuminating the dirty room as the smell of iron and copper tainted the walls. Trying to sit up, he found himself restrained. Confused, the man looked down his body and found himself in only a pair of boxers. His ankles and wrists were tied to a dirty table as a magical restraining collar rested around his neck.

"Oh good, your awake" an effeminate man said to his left. Turning his head, Grey's eyes widened in fear at the tray of surgical tools nearby. There were scalpels, saws…even a meat cleaver on the metallic tray as an oven nearby wafted heat.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be using those quite yet. After all…your such a beautiful young man…" the auburn haired man in a pink, fluffy shirt and tight black pants said.

"Where are my friends! Where's Lucy and the two cats!?"

"Oh! My compatriots will be…fulfilling many desires with those females. I mean, a chance to rape some women from Fairy Tail? Too good to pass up for them. As for the cats? We'll probably eat them"

"Just so you know…I'll fucking kill you if anything happens to any of them" Grey uttered darkly, his demeanor matching Natsu's in cold fury.

"OHHH! You're a scary one! I do like a dangerous man!" The soon to be torturer cheered before pressing his lips against Grey's.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU SICKO!" Grey shouted out as he turned his head and spit, trying to remove the taste of the man's lips against his.

"Oh your no fun! I was hoping you'd be at least a little interested? After all, I picked this outfit out just for this!" As the man did a twirl. Struggling against the ropes, Grey found them tight and restraining.

"Don't bother. Without your magic, your just gonna be my tasty, torture victim. I wonder which part of you I should eat first?" The man pondered as he pressed a finger to his glossed lips.

" _Seriously? A gay, raping, cannibal…what are the odds of that?"_ the ice mage thought as his captor snapped his fingers. Picking up a scalpel, the sadistic monster eyed the instrument as a flash of light gleamed off its sharpened blade. Seeing the fear in his subject's eyes, Marrion grinned as his first idea struck.

"I'm sorry about ruining such a pretty face…but I really don't like how your judging me with those eyes of yours…I think I'll take one" The man said simply before forcing the left eyelid back.

"You're going to re…AAAUUGHHHHHHH!" Grey screamed out in agony as the man started to cut his left eye out. The pain was mind boggling to the man as his nerves screamed for mercy. Feeling blood starting to pool in the socket as the eye started to come loose, a new pain was felt as the orb was nicked by the sharpened scalpel. Screaming some more, the ice mage couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh no! I ruined it! ...Oh well, might as well clean it up" The insane man replied before starting to lick and run his tongue around the socket, savoring the taste of fear.

" _Fight through the pain Grey! Lucy needs you! Wendy needs you! Natsumi, Happy, and Carla need you!"_ His inner voice raged as he steeled his nerves against the overwhelming pain. Lunging his head forward as the killer exposed his neck to him, Grey sank his teeth into the man's jugular. Biting down as hard as he could, he ripped a sizable chunk of bleeding flesh away as blood gushed down the man's shirt in a torrent.

"Gllrugkkk…" Marrion tried to say as he flailed about. The lethal blow was life ending he knocked over the tray of instruments, the tools clattering to the cement floor near the drain. Clutching a hand to the gaping wound, the man tried to stem the bleeding as blood poured through his fingers. Holding the scalpel, he was determined to end the mages life as he hefted it higher.

Marrion's body gave out…the lack of blood to his brain hastening his demise as he pitched forward. His body landing across Grey's, the small blade came free before clattering to the table near the man's right hand.

"Grr…gah…" Grey uttered as his breathing was restricted. With the pain from his ruined eye and the body on top of him, he knew he was in quite the predicament.

" _Ignore it…you can get a new eye"_ He thought as he looked at the blade. Straining his fingers, he felt his index finger touch the cool metal.

"Come on…" he pleaded softly as he slowly inched the tool closer to his hand. It took a minute, but eventually he had a firm grasp on it. Swinging it around, he started to cut through the rope restraining his right hand. Each cut thread was a step closer to freedom as he cut back and forth, his fingers threatening to cramp from the odd angle.

"YES!" He cheered out as the rope finally came free. Heaving the body off of his own, the ice mage quickly cut through his remaining restraints before swinging his bare feet onto the cold floor. Snarling at the horrible pain he went through as his ruined left eye continued to leak unknown fluid, the mage quickly used a nearby rag to fashion a temporary bandage around his head. Searching the dead man, Grey found no key for his magical restraint. "Probably somewhere else…" he concluded before eyeing the perfect weapon.

"Now to get Lucy and the others…" he told himself as he picked up the meat cleaver that was originally intended for him. Approaching the door, he eased it open. Seeing the coast was clear in the hallway, he was debating which way to go when a scream echoed from his left.

"There…that's where I'll find them…." He uttered darkly as he started to march down the hall with murder in his right eye as blood coated his teeth.

"Uhh…where are we?" Happy asked as he slowly rose to his feet as his head ached. The cage around them was rusty and vile smelling, with taints of copper in the flooring. Looking to his immediate left, he saw Carla sniffing and crying.

"We're in the kitchen…" she said softly as the blue cat's eyes widened. Looking around, he saw the white cat's words were true as numerous tables with red stains decorated the room. Several sharp knives were hanging on the wall as a pot boiled on a stove, its heat radiating as the water boiled.

Seeing nobody around, Happy looked toward his companion. "Where's the cook?"

"He went to the bathroom…said he needed the water to boil before he cooks us for his friends…." She sniffled as thoughts of Wendy coursed through her mind. _"What do I do? I can't escape from this cage…"_

"Carla…I have an idea. But afterward, I need you to carry me since I'm not as strong as 'your' Happy" The exceed of Natsumi said as he expanded his wings.

"What are you going to do?"

"The Wing Blast. But it's going to make me really tired. Happy taught it to me. But once we're out, we need to go get help for the others!" he commanded with determination. Seeing his friend nod her head, Happy shot out a massive wave of air magic, shattering the rusting iron bars of the cage. Not stopping there, it collided with the far wall destroying it in a shatter of broken brick and plaster. Sitting there on the toilet was the large cook, a look of disbelief in his eyes as he saw the two felines making an escape.

"HEY! YOU LIT…" The man shouted out as he tried to heft his large frame. Rocking the stall door, the man was unaware as several bricks came loose above his head. Crashing into his balding cranium, the trio of reddish bricks knocked him out cold as he careened forward onto the dirty tile of the bathroom.

"I can't believe that just happened…" Carla whispered as Happy fell forward from magical exhaustion.

"Happy!" she cried out before picking the cat up in her arms. Spotting the open window, Carla knew that the best chance right now was to go and get help. Even if Happy hadn't passed out, the power she could bring to a fight was minimal at best. Sprouting her wings, she prayed for her friend's safety as the two fled to get help from the authorities.

As the five men started to enter the room, the three females readied themselves for a brutal fight. Brandishing her knife. Wendy didn't think about the fact she just killed a man a few minutes before…there wasn't time for that.

" _Wendy…sometimes you don't have time to think. Everytime I fight locust I'm fucking scared. But I can't let that fear control me. If it does, then I'd be dead. So, in a fight for your life, concentrate on staying alive. The emotions? Those can come later after your out of danger"_ Sam's words rang in her head as the closest man spoke up.

"Man…you girls sure fucked up. You could've been our new fuck toys…but now we'll just have to kill you" he snarled out as the other four chuckled at the coming bloodshed. They were confident and cocky. They had superior numbers and were better armed. Maybe that's why the rearmost man didn't sense Grey moving into the doorway with a meat cleaver held high.

Lucy could only watch in satisfaction as her boyfriend embedded the chopping blade into the gangster's neck, digging halfway through as a spray of blood arched against the wall's. Gurgling as his life started to ebb away, Grey pulled the cleaver free as the other four turned to the action.

"You…YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The leader roared out just as Wendy hopped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"That was very stupid…" she whispered into his ear before plunging the knife into his neck, ensuring a fatal blow as warm blood splattered against her hand. Jumping off his dying form, she created distance as Natsumi charged forward with the broken chair leg.

"I ONLY BELONG TO ONE MAN! AND YOU'LL PAY!" she roared in hate and fury as she jammed the sharpened wood into the next closest man's stomach as the tables were quickly turned against the criminals. Arms shuddering as she plunged the object into the flesh, Natsumi could only think of surviving as adrenaline coursed through her body. Crying in pain as the man fell backwards onto one of the older corspses in the room, the pinkette pulled the impromptu weapon free before stabbing again and again.

As soon as Wendy had stabbed the man in the neck, Lucy sprang into action. Grabbing the fourth man around the neck with her left arm, she snared him into a chokehold.

"Your fucking dead…" she whispered into his hear.

"No! Please don't!" he begged as Lucy hefted her own wooden weapon. Swinging her right arm, she plunged it into the criminals heart, piercing the organ as his fate was sealed.

"Too fucking late!" she yelled before pushing the body away. Looking over at her boyfriend, she saw him bury the cleaver into the last man's head with a sickening crunch as blood sprayed against his exposed chest. Pulling it free, he saw the room was filled with dead and dying men as the three women stood there covered in numerous sprays of blood and gore.

"Lucy!" he practically shouted before wrapping his girl in a hug. Pressing his lips to hers, it was filled with passion and love as he reunited with his celestial mage. Breaking away a moment later, he looked into her eyes that were starting to mist.

"Grey…your eye…" she sniffled.

"It'll be okay. I can get a new one like Mira or Erza did. But we need to find Happy and Carla….and get your keys back" he finished before looking at the other two. Natsumi had picked up a large club, trying not to shake from the days events as Wendy stood near the door, keeping a lookout.

"It's clear now, but we don't know how many are left" the younger girl with blood on her hands said as the other's nodded.

"Your right. Let's go" Grey commanded as he picked up his cleaver once more. Moving to the left, the four made their way down the empty hallway of the old building. Many doors were still boarded up, but several weren't as many rooms appeared to just be…empty. Coming to a T-intersection of the hallway, Grey took a quick glance down the other path. It looked to be clear, but he still had no idea where they were in the building.

Nodding his head to the others, he moved down the hall in silence as their bare feet padded against the cool tile. Moving for another thirty feet, the man paused as he heard voices coming from an open doorway on the left. Staying silent as a mouse, he crept to the doorframe.

"Man! Look at this! An actual Seran Boltok! This thing is fucking cool! And all these gate keys? We can make a mint selling them!" a male voice cheered out before another joined the fray.

"Yeah! And once the others break those girls, we can totally sell them in Bosco! We could make a killing!"

Leaning around the corner, the ice mage saw two men with their backs to the door as they poured over a table with their belongings. While their clothes were piled in a far corner, the lone key dangling on a hook nearby with the words 'Magical Restraint Key! Don't touch!' on a placard above almost made the man snort.

" _Are these assholes that deaf and stupid? I mean, we haven't been exactly quiet… And they really need a sign for a single key?" Maybe their boss is smart?"_ He concluded before nodding his head toward Lucy. Stalking into the room on the balls of their feet as the duo moved closer, the criminals didn't have time to scream as the blonde plunged the blade into the left man's throat as he held her gun. Gurgling on his lifeblood as his partner's eyes widened in horror, the other man didn't have time to react before Grey buried the cleaver into the back of his neck. Severing the spinal cord completely as the target crumpled, the man didn't waste anytime before going and grabbing the key from the hook.

Unlocking the magical restraint, he went around to his companions as he tossed the devices to the floor in disgust.

"Thank you Grey…" Natsumi said softly as some of the actions she performed started to weigh on her soul. Feeling a hand clasp her own, she looked down at Wendy.

"You did amazing Natsumi…and just so you know, I haven't taken a life before today either. But let's get dressed and take down the man responsible for this. We can cry later" the short woman instructed as the pinkette simply nodded. Gathering their clothes, weapons, and all their personal items, the mages of Fairy Tail were ready.

Walking out into the hallway, Wendy and Natsumi were about to use their slayer senses when an echoing voice rang from a loudspeaker outside.

" _This is Captain Kennedy of the Rifle Knights! Release the hostages and come out with your hands up! You have five minutes to comply!"_

"Well…I guess rescue is here" Lucy commented as the group retraced their steps. Stopping at the same corner from earlier, she paused as the sound of distant footsteps and panicky voices filled the hall.

"Let's get out of here boys! The Freesia Venoms will come back from this even if it takes me a year to rebuild our gang!"

"Wendy. Get your pistol ready" Lucy commanded as she pulled her own handgun free. Seeing the young girl comply, the blonde gave a quick nod of her head before jumping around the corner with Wendy close behind.

"Shoot them!" Lucy commanded as she fired off a trio of heavy shots at the five fleeing men. Two pitched forward immediately, groaning and howling in pain as they clutched the bleeding wounds in their stomachs. The third shot hit another man in the leg as the round tore through the flesh, causing him to trip and collide with a fourth man as they fell to the floor.

Eyeing up her target, Wendy knew…she _**knew**_ this was the man responsible for hurting her friends. At twenty feet away, the leader of the gang would soon close on them as he gripped the crowbar in his large hand. Pulling the trigger, her hours of marksmanship training with Sam, Bisca, and Erza came to fruition. Bursting from the barrel, the nine millimeter bullet found its intended target. Destroying the man's left testicle as the bullet passed through it completely, the vile criminal dropped his weapon as he clutched himself.

"AAAAAUUUUGGHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony as any thought of flight left his senses. Falling to the floor, he was howling in nightmarish agony as blood soaked through his pants. Tears collecting in his eyes, the man continued to clutch himself as Wendy lowered her gun.

"Lets….lets get out of here" Grey groaned out as his head throbbed and eye socket flared with pain. Turning toward the other hallway they hadn't gone down before, the four walked in silence before finally finding an exit a minute later.

Stepping out into the sunlight, the four could see dozens of Rifle Knights surrounding the building as more kept onlookers at bay.

"The hostages are free! Let's go bag us some criminals men!" a soldier shouted as he and several more stormed the building, their footsteps echoing as the group continued to move forward.

"NATSUMI!"

"WENDY!" Carla and Happy cried out as the two cats ran forward to their friends.

"Happy…." Natsumi said softly before falling to her knees. Bracing her hands against the pavement, she started to cry as the salty droplets rolled down her cheeks. _"I…I was going to be raped….and that man…he..he…shoved it in my mouth…and I killed…I took lives today…there is blood on my hands…"_ She thought in horrible realization as she continued to cry with her blue furred friend.

As Wendy listened to Natsumi's tears and wracking sobs, the young girl looked at the literal blood on her hands. Eye's widening, she started to tremble at the weight of her actions. Sitting down on the ground, she wrapped her arms around her knees as a few tears started to form.

"Wendy….?" Carla asked softly as the young girl looked at her feline friend, her eyes growing red and puffy.

"I…I…I…killed people today, Carla… I fought to survive, and I killed people…." She whispered hoarsely as a knight came over with several paramedics.

"Get them to Freesia General. That young man doesn't look to good" the knight indicated as more redness continued to soak through the temporary bandage. Nodding their heads, the medical personnel guided the group of mages to a transport. Helping her boyfriend in, Lucy was the last inside as the six were taken to get any treatment they needed.

 **The next day…Crocus.**

Queen Hisui was sitting at her desk, having just listened to the whole ordeal her friends had gone through at the hands of some vicious gang in the city of Freesia. While she wasn't as close to Lucy and Grey as she liked, she happened to adore Wendy and had a wonderful friendship with Natsumi. To hear that the poor, kind woman actually had one of those brutes stick his vile cock in her mouth…it made her sick. Obviously, something had to be done.

"Sorano? Could you bring Cosmos and Kamika here please?" She asked her assistant bodyguard who was waiting nearby.

"Of course, Hisui. I'll bring them here immediately" The white haired beauty replied before leaving the room.

"I heard that only six of those bastards lived" Erik said nearby as he stood guard over the queen.

"Your right. Only one of them was actually unscathed. The rest had been wounded…tell me Erik? Do you feel any sort of sympathy for these criminals due to your past?" she asked while turning toward him. Letting out a scoff, the man would always be honest with the woman that gave him a new lease on life.

"Hell no. I know me and Sorano were part of a dark guild, but the two of us…we were just looking for a place to belong. I never had any inclination to kill or destroy…to violate women. Frankly, these monsters hurt some good people that have saved thousands…maybe tens of thousands of lives. They deserve whatever fate you choose" He finished before the doors swung open once more. Walking in with Sorano were the two Garou Knights, their faces stoic as they bowed before the green haired queen.

"What do you require your majesty?" Cosmos asked respectfully.

"I want you two to go to Freesia and assist the Rifle Knights there. A part of that city is rotting with crime, and now it's time to cut out the sickness. You two will round up every lowlife, scumbag son of bitch in that town that has level three crimes or above. Drug dealers, slavers, kidnappers, rapists….all of them are to be imprisoned by the end of the week! And after…I'll be announcing the 'Criminal Labor Act' No more will these assholes sit in prison while hardworking Fiorian's pay for their meals through taxes. By next week, I want these bastards working on building the new roads and hiway's that are bringing our country together!" She finished before slamming a fist onto her desk, her rage and anger obvious to all in the room.

"Right away your highness!" The two saluted before leaving the room, their new assignment promising chances of a good fight.

"Sorano… compile a list of every criminal infested neighborhood for every city in my country. Forget petty crimes, I want the violent ones…start with Crocus" The queen commanded before taking a sip of tea.

"Right away Hisui, but it might take a few days"

"That's fine. In the meantime, I'd like to go see my friends" she said as she stood up, leaving her paperwork for tomorrow.

 **Two Weeks later…Universe 942-F**

Natsu sighed as he sat at the end of the fishing pier near the main harbor, his line not getting a single bite all day. Grumbling at the fruitless endeavor, he stood up as the setting sun dipped lower to the horizon. Heading back toward the main part of the city, he walked among the overgrown roads toward his next destination. Arriving at the crumbling supermarket in no time, the stranded soldier started to check his traps in the half-collapsed building. The first one turned out to be empty, but the next four proved fruitful as he pulled the freshly killed rats out. Sighing heavily, he carried his next meal toward his base in the city hall. Approaching his firepit in the old lobby, the man started to prepare his catch. Skinning the rodents and dressing them properly, he placed them over the fire as he waited for the heat to do its job. Rubbing his hand across across the thick stubble, the man knew he should shave tomorrow.

"Six weeks now…." He told himself before looking at the gathering darkness outside. After the first week, he had concluded that his massive flare had been missed by his friends and comrades. So, he started to devise a plan of his own. While the military bases radio was completely shot, it's tower could still be used. He had contemplated making a new radio, but several obstacles blocked his path. The most glaring was the lack of power. Without it, nothing would work. And since there wasn't a single drop of fuel on the island, that came to an end. He had tried to build a watermill for an alternate means of electricity, but the current of the few small streams on the island were…negligible.

"I've even searched this whole damn island for a single can of gas…nothing" he told himself before rotating the rats. "By Mavis...I'm sick of eating fucking rat. This is the….ninth day in a row now? The wildlife smarted up and it seems the fish don't want to come around….at least it's food" he grumbled out as the meat started to sizzle. Deciding it was done, he started to eat his meal as the gamey meat filled his gullet.

Ten minutes later he was done before washing it down with water from the nearby lake. Climbing to his feet, Natsu started to climb the staircase to the roof. Minutes later, he pushed open the access door before stepping out into the gathering darkness. Right before him was a machine that laid underneath an awning, it's larger size taking up three square feet. Inside were numerous jury-rigged components, circuit boards, and anything else he needed to make a working I.V.D. Connected to it was a large power cable that stretched across the roof to the reassembled radio mast from the military base. The cable itself had numerous patches along its length, indicating its frayed and used status as it stretched above the ground.

The metallic tower was no better. Numerous struts and pieces were covered with heavy rust, some twisted and threatening to bend as several other pieces of metal braced the structure.

"I really hope this will work….but even if it does….making a blind jump will be fucking dangerous. I could end up anywhere" He told himself as he eyed the I.V.D. without the coordinate lock screen. He had calculated the power required to activate the machine, and the only thing that would work would be a lightning strike, hence the radio tower. Giving one more check over everything, Natsu gave a nod before walking back down the stairs to his living quarters. Settling on the old couch, he pulled a picture from his pocket dimension as the last vestiges of light fell through the windows. Looking down, he could see an image of himself surrounded by his women as smiles adorned their faces. Even he had a smirk adorning his features as he remembered the events.

"That…that was good day…full of fun and laughter" he whispered softly before running a few fingertips across the laminated picture. "I'll make it back to you all…I promise" he vowed before placing it back in storage for safe-keeping. Laying down on the moldy couch, the soldier quickly fell to slumber.

The crack of thunder had Natsu up in a heartbeat, his nearby lancer in his arms within moments as he checked for threats. Slowing his breathing as no enemies were approaching, he looked out the broken windows of his camp. Rain was pouring down in sheets as thunder rumbled across the darkened sky. He had no idea what time it was, but a guess put it at before dawn.

A lightning strike at the old harbor had his eyes widen, realization hitting like a ton of bricks as what this could mean. Shooting to his feet, the man re-equipped into his combat armor before strapping his lancer to his back. A shotgun lay there along with a boltok on his hip, the maximum ammo filling his pockets as he started to run toward the stairs. Heavy boots echoing off the concrete walls, he burst through the doorway as a gust of high wind blew rain into his face. Squinting his eyes at the stinging droplets, he ran to the I.V.D. as he began to throw switches. The water-proof casing was holding for now, but he knew this wouldn't last forever as he made the device ready.

"This is it!" He shouted to himself as he turned to watch the massive storm unfolding before him. Several more lighting strikes had struck the city, but those didn't concern him as he stood at the ready. Seconds later another strike hit the roof, sparking off the concrete while the wind howled around him, plastering his hair to his head.

The snapping of the cable had his heart run cold as more lighting danced above in the sky. The strong winds must've been too much for the old power cable as the man ran over, his footfall's splashing water.

'NO! I won't let some damn wind defeat me!" He yelled to himself before picking up the two separated ends with each hand as water continued to fall from the heavens.

The lightning hit the radio tower a second later, lighting up the metal as power coursed down the structure. Flowing through the cable, the strength of nature jumped through Natsu's body as it created a bridge toward his machine.

"AAAAAAAUUUUGHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed as the massive amounts of electricity lit his nerves on fire. Barely managing to turn his head, Natsu could only watch as the I.V.D. activated, forming a bluish-purple vortex brimming with power ten feet away. Watching it flicker momentarily, the combat veteran dropped the cables before running forward. The spinning breech flickered a few more times in the open space as the man ran closer, his body wracked with unbelievable pain.

" _Please don't lead to a black hole!'_ were his last thoughts as he leapt, his entire body making it through just as the collapsing portal shut behind him…

 **Unknown Universe.**

Erza was eating her breakfast around the campfire with Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Grey in the middle of the village as the sun broke above the treeline in the distance. While she was still angry at Natsu for taking the S-Class job for Galuna Island and Grey for failing to retrieve him, she couldn't hold that same anger for Lucy. She admitted to what Natsu told her about this job being 'Special' so it stood to reason her punishment would be minimal at best since she was new. The main thing though was…relief. She had been worried for her friends and was glad that nothing bad happened to them. Finishing the rest of her meal, she looked at her four companions as they finished their breakfast.

"Please don't dawdle, we have to find a way to lift the curse on this village" the red head instructed. Nodding their heads, the other four started to clean up.

' **Crackle! Pop! Pop!'**

The sparks of electricity and power filled the air before the group as many villagers paused to stare at the strange sounds. Moment's later, a spinning vortex of blue's and purples formed as strands of electricity surged across the surface.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Lucy cried in a panic as she jumped behind Erza, the girl seeking protection form her stronger team-mate.

"STAY BACK LUCE!" Natsu said in a worried tone while taking a place next to the knight, his fists aflame. Grey was also readying his own magic, his palms coated in ice as the portal flashed. Staggering through was something that the group didn't expect.

Standing before them was…Natsu? But his appearance was different. First of all he was wearing strange, heavy armor with blue lights running up both sides. It was comprised of many plates and had a gear symbol in the middle of the chest piece. The words 'Grub Slayer' could be seen stenciled across the right breast while the word 'Dragneel' was across the left. Erza took this all in before noticing the nasty facial scar trailing from his left eyebrow all the way to the corner of his mouth.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT THAT HURT!" Dragneel roared out as a few strands of electricity leapt from his palms. Staggering forward as he breathed through clenched teeth, pain was in his movements.

" _The electricity! I've never taken another element before!_ " He thought in pain fueled anger as the new sensation raced through his body. He started to feel queasy as his body tried to fight the foreign sensation. Falling to one knee, he punched the ground with his gloved fist.

" _NO! This will not destroy me! I will defeat it!"_ he roared throughout his own mind as his body fought for control. His strength…his conviction…his willingness to endure any burden…they proved vital as he slowly but surely expelled the raging storm as a few strands of electricity burst off his body.

"N…Natsu?" Erza asked in a stupor at…this double? _"What? How is this possible!?"_ Her mind tried to reason as the man finally stood up to his full height. Looking over at him as the two locked eyes, she could almost _feel_ the chaos around him.

"AHHH! There's two Natsu's!" Happy cried out as he hid behind his father, the man thoroughly confused.

Taking a step forward, the group tried to slink back before the man closed the gap between them in a sudden burst of speed. Wrapping his arms around Erza, Dragneel hugged the red-head as a hint of warmth hit his eyes.

"I know your not her…but still. It's nice to see a friendly face" he whispered softly as the woman gained a hint to her cheeks at the closeness.

'Holy crap…he's so dead…" Grey said out loud as the man violated the woman's personal space. _"If I did that, she would break my bones!"_

Pulling away a few seconds later, the second Natsu quickly turned before vomiting on the ground, the contents of his stomach splashing to the soil. Gaining a sick look, Lucy looked away in disgust before the man finally straightened back up. Grabbing a canteen, he washed his mouth of the taste before placing it back on his belt.

"Uh…are you alright? O…other me?" Natsu asked in disbelief as his mind tried to fathom what was happening.

"Dragneel. Call me Dragneel. And I really dunno. I've never been struck by lightning before" he finished simply before running a hand through his pink hair.

"YOU WERE STRUCK BY LIGHTNING! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?" Grey shouted out before the soldier held up a hand to indicate silence.

"I've survived worse. Now you're probably wondering what the hell is going on? I'll make it simple for you. I'm from a parallel universe. I am not some evil twin of Natsu. I got this scar fighting a monster. I am not from the future. And this armor is Gear armor" he finished before looking at Erza once more.

"Those should answer your immediate questions. Now tell me, where did I end up?"

" _Well he certainly answered a few of my initial questions…."_ Erza thought before answering. "We are on Galuna Island. I was sent to retrieve these four since Natsu took an S-class quest from the guild without permission. But the situation here has forced me to lend my assistance"

"Ah…so that's the where this universe is at. Alright, let's go" Dragneel simply said before turning and heading to the village gate. Seeing the strange weapons on his back had the group confused before Grey ran forward.

"Hey man! This is an S-class quest! You can't just take command like that! And we don't need your help anyway!" The ice mage shouted before Dragneel turned to look the teenager in the eye.

"Just so your _**fucking**_ aware Grey, I am S-class in my universe. I have beaten Gildarts in full on fights. I can beat Erza and Mira in terms of magical strength, but they have closed the gap considerably" he said with an even tone as he jabbed the man in the chest before continuing. "I also have years of combat experience fighting monsters that would make you _shit_ yourself _,_ so don't tell me what I can and can't do" He finished before moving toward the gate. Signaling the guard, the man passed through as Erza walked up to Grey.

"What the hell's his problem? Lying like that about being able to beat Gildarts?"

"He's not lying…"

Hurrying her footsteps, the knight ran after Dragneel as the others soon did the same.

Walking down the forest path, Natsu was looking at his armored double as Happy stared in awe. Lucy was at his side while Erza and Grey were slightly further back.

"So…are you really S-Class?" Natsu asked as he rested his hands behind his head while walking.

"Sure am. You could easily achieve it too"

"WHAT!? Really!?" The fire dragon asked with glee.

"Yeah kid. All you have to do is ask Erza and Mira to help you. I'm sure they'd be willing to help if you'd be willing to listen"

"But Erza is…scary" Happy and Natsu said in unison before looking back at the glaring woman. "IN BATTLE! SHE'S SCARY IN BATTLE AND NOWHERE ELSE!"

Barking out a hint of laughter, the Gear couldn't help but find the statement humorous as they continued to move through the forest.

"Erza really isn't that scary. Yeah, against her enemies. But I lost that fear of her long ago…." He whispered off before shaking his head. "Anyway kid, you should really try asking her help in training after this"

"HEY! I'm not a kid!" Natsu yelled hotly as he continued to walk. Hearing a light chuckle coming from his double, the group walked in silence for a few more minutes as the birds chirped around them.

"So Dragneel? What am I like where you come from?" Grey asked as he tried to shrug off his shirt before Erza slapped him for his attempts at nudity.

"You're a strong and reliable mage. And despite us butting heads and arguing, I consider you a brother. You also date Lucy"

"WHAT!?" The blonde and black haired teen shouted out in horror and disbelief as Erza blushed slightly from the statement.

"You mean…Ice-princess might actually…reproduce someday?" Natsu asked in horror as he clasped his hands to his head.

"It's really not that bad. They love each other very much. I'm actually very happy for them. Plus, no way he'll be as awesome as I am" Dragneel smirked knowingly as his boots kicked up a few small plumes of dust.

"Well…I guess as long as I'm better than the ice-block" Natsu commented with a smile as Grey glared at his rival. He would've done more, but a stern gaze from Erza prevented that.

"So…if my…myself and Grey are…um…are you dating anybody?" Lucy asked despite the heat on her face.

"I am. Being the son of a royal dragon, I have attracted many mates"

"Wait…MATES!? You have more than one girlfriend!?" Lucy shouted out as her earlier embarrassment was forgotten.

"Who are they?" Erza asked as she found the conversation to be fascinating. _"It's just like in some of my stories! A powerful and brave man attracting many of the most beautiful and strongest women in the land!"_

"Hmmm…I dunno if I should tell you" The soldier grumbled out in a teasing tone as he continuously checked the area for threats. Narrowing her eyes, the busty woman in armor pulled a sword free before pointing it toward his back.

"I order you to tell me who your girlfriends are!" She commanded with authority as the other members slowly stepped away from her oncoming fury. Stopping his steps, the man turned as the knight didn't waver in her stance.

" _Always so beautiful and deadly…."_ He admired before walking toward her. Pushing the blade to the side, he leaned in close to her ear before whispering.

"One of them is you…my beautiful knight…" he finished as the words heard only by her raced through her mind.

" _Me…and Natsu?_ " her mind's voice whispered in her thoughts as her face turned brighter than her hair. Watching as the man turned back around, she tried to shake images of her and Natsu from her mind as many… _romantic_ scenarios played out.

The rustling of the forest before them had them all on edge moments later before a large rat emerged, blocking their path. It was dressed in a black corset and maid's hat as it stood on its hind legs.

'AHH! GIANT RAT!" Lucy cried out as she stood behind Natsu.

"Oh yeah… Freed mentioned that Sherry had a giant rat when the Thunder Legion took this job way back when…" Dragneel pondered before snapping his fingers.

"You knew about this!?" Grey asked in anger as he stood on guard.

"Kinda? But it's been almost two years since they did that job. Plus. when we do encounter realities at this point, they're all different so…." He finished before turning to Lucy.

"Yo…show me what you got"

"Me? But…but…." The blonde waivered before Natsu pushed her forward with Happy giggling.

"YOU CAN DO IT LUCE!"

Gulping heavily, the celestial mage stared at her opponent as it towered above her as fear graced her features.

"Hey Lucy. The one I know managed to heavily wound Lullaby so Mira and Juvia could kill it….if she can do that, you can beat a stupid, fucking rat" Dragneel uttered with a voice laced with power. Looking back at him, she could see him give a subtle nod. Turning back, she grabbed a gate key.

" _You can do this Lucy! You've been training to join Fairy Tail and now you're here. Don't let them down!"_

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" She cried out before the spiritual companion appeared.

"Miss Luooocy! Have your breasts gotten bigger?"

Sighing at the cows perverted words, she just pointed to the rat. "Can you please beat that giant rat?"

"OOfff Cooourse!" Taurus yelled out before charging forward with his axe. Swinging heavily, the cow was more than enough to beat the creature as he sent it flying backwards. Landing against the ground, the enemy didn't move as the blonde smiled.

"I did it!" she cheered out as Natsu high-fived her.

"Way to go!"

"Would've been faster to just kill it…" Dragneel muttered before walking past the unconscious beast. Hearing his words, Erza ran up to him.

"You can't just kill a helpless creature!"

"I'm not going to alright? Not even worth my time" he replied before walking further ahead, the temple looming into view.

"NOW HOLD ON!"

Sighing, he turned to the team as they all looked at him with worry.

"Killing is wrong…."

"Your right Happy, but the real issue is what he knows about this island…" Grey finished as he crossed his arms.

"It won't matter. Event's here are already different than when my friends did this job. So, I could tell you something…and then something else blindsides us"

"But there must be some event's that will be close!" Erza asked loudly with a shout.

"…Fine. The villagers are demons that have their memories affected by 'Moon Drip' which has solidified into a dome above the island. Lyon is here with his friends trying to resurrect Deloria so he can surpass Ur. Calls himself the 'Cold Emperor' …stupid fucking name"

"Di…did you say…" Grey asked with wide eyes as long buried memories sprang forth.

'Yeah…but if we hurry, we can prevent it. Now let's go" He commanded with authority before continuing down the path.

" _That…monster is here! The one that killed my family and destroyed my village! What Ur sacrificed herself to stop! And Lyon is trying to revive it!"_ He thought in horror as the bombshell raced through the group.

Looking over, Lucy could see the pain in her team-mates eyes.

"Grey…"

"Let's go. If what he says is true, we can't let that monster be revived" Grey replied with ice in his voice. Walking silently, the remaining mages followed as they sought to catch up. Minutes later, the party was standing in the entranceway to the ancient temple as numerous hieroglyphs adorned the walls, paying homage to the moon.

"Wow…this temple sure is old!" Natsu said happily before walking toward the middle of the room. Looking around, he saw his friends observing his surroundings.

"Aye sir! I bet it's older than master!" Happy cheered out as Natsu walked toward a larger crack in the floor. "Sure doesn't look sturdy" he commented before slamming his foot down.

"Don't slam your foot in here!" Lucy cried out as the floor gave a shudder at the continued action.

' **CRACK!'**

The old stone floor gave way mere seconds later as the five fell into pitch darkness.

"Natsu you idiot!" Grey yelled out at his rival who was already being carried by Happy as they continued to fall.

"God dammit…" Dragneel muttered before using his fire to propel himself toward Lucy. Grabbing her, he held her close as Erza used her flight armor to slow her decent. Falling toward the ground on one knee, the soldier grunted with pain at the shock of the hard landing. Seeing the others land relatively safely, the scarred pinkette set the blonde down.

'You alright?"

"Ah..yeah…thanks" the blonde blushed slightly as the soldier gave a nod. Moving past her, he marched up to Natsu with anger in his eyes as he pushed him against a rocky wall. Bracing his hand across the man's throat, the Gear held him in place.

"That was very…fucking stupid. What you did was reckless and put your friends in danger. What if I hadn't caught Lucy? Or Erza didn't activate her armor in time? Or Grey hit the walls? They could've been seriously hurt from a fall like that….so next time…use your brain and think!"

"Dragneel! That's enough!" Erza shouted out as the man looked her way. Releasing his grip with a snarl, he looked down at the naïve man as he coughed for air.

"You can't assume things will go your way just because you're a Fairy Tail mage…not everything works out in your favor…trust me. So next time, think before you act" he finished before leaving the cavernous room with a scowl.

"Are you alright?' Erza asked the fire mage as Happy stood nearby with worry.

'cough cough' "Yeah…he just has a strong grip…"

"He's not completely wrong Natsu. You could benefit from thinking ahead sometimes" Lucy said as happy flattened his ears.

"Everyone…I think something really bad happened to him…." The little cat said softly before flying onto Natsu's shoulders.

"You might be right Happy. But that's why we're Fairy Tail! We can help him!" Natsu said with a clenched fist as his friends nodded at his words. While they tried to believe it, they all could feel the darkness around this other man as they left the chamber. Following the path, Erza was following the others as her thoughts raged.

" _What do we know about him. He's from a parallel universe. He's obviously a soldier by the weapons and armor he carries. His eyes seem…tired and weary. If I had to guess, he's probably killed. Apparently, I…date him along with several other girls. I don't even know how he makes that work? Let's see…he still cares about us enough to catch Lucy and to…"_

"HOLY COW THAT'S SCARY!" Lucy cried out as she broke Erza's thoughts. Snapping her head up, the whole group stood in the entrance to a large chamber. Right before them as a massive block of ice resting below an opening in the cavern ceiling. Sunlight was filtering in as it illuminated the frozen beast within. It was massive, standing thirty feet tall with bluish skin as spikes could be seen on its frozen arms.

"That's it…that's really the monster that killed my family…that destroyed my hometown…" Grey whispered as his friends looked at him in horror. Clenching his fist, the ice mage was about to start explaining further when he spotted Dragneel placing a gloved hand to the ice.

"HEY! Get away from it you bastard! You could free that demon!" the ice mage shouted as the man ignored him.

" _Igneel? Can you feel that? There's…I dunno how to explain it"_

" _I do my son…a life force besides the beast"_

" _Grey mentioned that this…the ice was Ur…his mentor back in our reality. But I think…she might still be alive…"_

" _You may be right Natsu. Her life is faint…but I can feel it too"_

"AH! Sherry did mention something about intruders that defeated Angelica!" A man in a mask said loudly as he entered the chamber with his three companions from the opposite end.

"Angelica is love!" the pink haired girl said with a smile as she clasped her hands together.

" _Is this girl for real?"_ Lucy asked herself as Grey and Natsu stepped forward with Erza brandishing a sword.

"LYON! What do you think your doing! Bringing this monster here! The same monster that Ur sacrificed herself to stop! Grey yelled with anger as the man removed his mask.

"Don't you know? This is the only way to surpass our teacher! By defeating what she couldn't! So, I'll release Deloria and do what Ur couldn't!" The man with blueish white hair bellowed.

'Lyon…Ur's alive…she's living in 'Iced Shell"

"The only thing that matters too me is defeating this demon. And once 'Moon Drip' activates tonight, my dream will be complete!" he shouted out as Dragneel continued to stand with his palm on the ice. As Lucy looked at the armored man, she could see him simply staring at the ice as the arguments raged back and forth.

"Does he…not care there are enemies nearby?" She asked herself while bringing out Virgo's key, ready to make an escape route for her friends.

" _So, what do you think dad?"_

" _I…think I can reform her body at the time of casting, but there are a few issues…"_

" _Like what?"_

" _For starters, I won't be able to talk with you for awhile my son…months at least"_

" _And the other reasons?"_

" _I'll be using almost half your magic to revive her. Don't worry, it will replenish normally, but this will also return the demon to almost full strength"_

" _Can I beat it?"_

"… _Yes"_

"Hey! Did you hear me you idiot! I said get away from my life's goal!" Lyon yelled out at Dragneel as the mages continued their standoff.

"I can revive her…but Deloria will be at full strength. You'll all need to evacuate this area of the island as soon as possible. I'll stay behind and defeat it" The pinkette said simply as Lyon snarled.

"And what makes you think your strong enough!? Only I c…"

In a burst of flames, Dragneel unleashed an orb of fire at Lyon as the man's eyes widened in realization. Crashing into his side moments later, the magic burned the skin with first and second degree burns as the flesh popped and fizzled.

"GAAAHHHHAAA!" Lyon yelled through gritted teeth as he fell backward, clutching the fresh wound.

"Your friend is hurt. I suggest taking him to the village to get his wounds treated" Dragneel said coldly to the cold emperor's friends as their eyes widened at the attack. Turning his attention to the knight, he locked eyes with the double of his girlfriend.

"ERZA! Make sure they all make it to the village safe! I'm counting on you!" he commanded with absolute authority. Nodding her head, the red-head listened to the man as he replaced his open palm back on the ice. Running toward the fallen man that was still clutching his side, the woman gulped at the cracked and singed skin.

"Why…why did he do that?" Sherry cried at her enemy as the knight helped the ice mage to his feet.

"I don't know…" she whispered as a strange glow started to fill the large chamber. "LET'S GO! THAT'S AN ORDER!" She yelled to her friends as the mages started to flee from the cavern.

Natsu grunted as his magic was quickly drained, putting him at barely fifty percent as the ice continued to glow with light. Turning his head, he saw Grey was the last one to leave with worry and fear in his eyes.

" _Don't worry buddy….I got this"_ Natsu told himself as the ice grew brighter and brighter.

"ULTEAR! I KNOW YOUR WATCHING! SO, LOSE THAT STUPID COSTUME AND HELP ME SAVE YOUR MOM!" Natsu shouted to a smaller cavern that led to darkness. Walking through seconds later as staggering amounts of light filled the chamber was a ragged old man in a mask. Moving closer, the man…shifted into the form of a beautiful young woman with dark hair and a white kimono.

"Why should I care about the woman that abandoned me? Left me to those vile men?" Ultear snarled at the man with heavy armor.

"She didn't know…but right now you need to get her out of here" as the body of a woman with dark hair, only one leg, and fully nude appeared as the light faded. Scooping her up, Natsu ran Ur over to the other female as he looked her in the eyes.

"I know of your whole life Ultear…she is not at fault for what happened. I suggest when all this is over, you have a good talk…

" **RRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!'**

"GO! NOW!" he ordered harshly as the dark mage nodded. Running toward the same exit the others used earlier, she gave one last look at the man that had completely turned events upside down in the matter of a few hours.

"Alright you overgrown asshole…time to make you die" Natsu uttered as he re-equipped out of his armor. Leaving himself in just his combat pants, and nothing else, the warrior started to gather power between his hands.

The stream of fire from the demon rushed through the air as it finally started the battle. Dodging to the side as the massive bean smashed the wall behind him, Natsu could feel the floor tremble as the monster stomped closer. Building more of his fire up as the heat danced across the surface, the ball of magic grew to completion in moments.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He shouted before throwing the attack. Rushing through the air, it collided with the beast's face as he quickly followed to close the gap. Howling in pain as it's flesh burned, Natsu aimed a heavy strike at its left knee. The crack and crunch of bone meant something was partially broken as the monster howled once more. Falling backwards as its leg gave out, the Gear didn't hesitate. Running up its prone form, Natsu unleashed a heavy fist loaded with flame at it's throat as he grinned in satisfaction momentarily. However, that faded as he watched the burns slowly fade and heal.

'Shit…" He uttered before a heavy fist collided into his left side. Flying through the open area of the chamber, the dragon slayer smashed into the heavy rock wall as his breath was expelled.

'OOOFFHHPPH!'

Falling to the floor, he braced himself on one knee as he looked at Deloria. It was slowly standing up, it's knee healing from the earlier blow.

" _Right…immortal demon…and who knows what would happen if I eat a demon's fire"_ he grimaced before standing up. Spitting out the blood from his mouth, Natsu ignored his throbbing side from the heavy blow. Starting to move, he leaned forward as he gathered flaming orbs in both of his hands. Jumping with heat and flame, he could feel the power laced within. Charging forward as another demonic stream of fire passed over his head, Natsu leapt to a rocky outcropping as he jumped into the air.

"SUCK ON THIS!" He yelled out before unleashing the twin orbs of magic point blank at the monster's face. Screaming horribly as its flesh was burned anew, Deloria staggered as Natsu landed on its spiky shoulder. Re-equipping a combat knife, he jumped on top of its head as the beast tried to throw him off.

"Hope you like having no eye!" He bellowed before plunging the blade into the darkened orb. Sickly ooze burst forth as the eyeball ruptured, coating his arm in viscous fluid. Natsu was about to stab the other when he felt himself grabbed by his enemy.

Jumping upwards through the temple, Deloria finally found itself in daylight as stone and rubble fell around it. Looking at the tiny creature in it's hand with one good eye, it knew that this was the cause of its pain. Slamming its fist into the hardened stone, it almost grinned at the cries the man emitted. Repeating the process three more times, the creature figured that was enough to kill his opponent. Pulling its arm back, Deloria threw Natsu into the distance.

Erza and the others had just reached the village, running as fast as they could with the others as Lyon was supported by Grey and Sherry.

"Dammit! We have to help him!" Natsu said in anger as he looked back the way they had came. Standing in the middle of the village with his friends, Erza clamped a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We can't Natsu. He asked us to retreat here. Our job is to protect the villagers and to…treat Lyon's injuries…." She finished before looking at the wounded man. _"Why did he do that? Anger? Evil intentions? Annoyance?"_ She thought before looking over at Lucy. The poor girl looked scared beyond belief as her body shook from fear. Walking over, she was about to give words of comfort when another woman burst through the open gate of the village. Carrying another woman who was nude and missing a leg, the female in a kimono looked at them all as she clutched her charge close.

"Please…." She said softly as Lyon and Grey both looked upon the pale face of the woman that raised them…taught them magic. Stepping forward, the two ice users couldn't believe their eyes as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

"Ur….' They both uttered in awe as they looked at her form.

"He really did it…" Lyon whispered as conflicting emotions raced through his heart and mind. Grey moved was moving closer before an incoming form crashed into the dirt of the village square meters away.

"Holy crap!" Natsu shouted out before running over to see what landed. Laying in the crater was Dragneel as several fresh cuts adorned his scarred torso. Dust filling the air, Lucy's eyes widened at the state his body was in. _"So many horrible scars…"_

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked as the man grabbed a handful of dirt. Pushing himself to his knees, he spat out a glob of blood as a distant roar echoed through the forest.

"I'm fine…" he muttered before standing erect once more. Looking the way he came, he cracked his neck as he worked out the new kinks. 'This immortal bastard thinks he can win…fuck that. Happy!"

"Y…yes?" the little cat asked with worry and awe.

"I need you to fly me right above the demon…maybe fifty feet up"

"Let me help! I can fight too!" Natsu roared out as Happy sprouted his wings. Sighing heavily, Dragneel closed his eyes as he thought. _"I can't do everything…and this will help him get stronger…"_

"Alright! Happy! Take your Natsu to a good height. When we're in position, the two of us are unleashing the strongest roars we can, got it?"

"Heh…I'm all fired up!" The dragon slayer said with a smirk as he smashed a fist into an open palm. Turning to Erza, Dragneel nodded his heads toward the others. "Get them to the village doctor" as the knight nodded, the situation beyond her control. Snapping their attention to the sound of crashing trees and more destruction, the group could see the massive beast slowly approaching as the villagers looked on in fear.

"NO TIME! LET'S GO NATSU!" Dragneel yelled as he lit two orbs of fire in his hands. Pointing behind him as Happy took flight, the soldier let off a burst of explosive magic as he shot into the air.

"I didn't know you could fly!?" Happy asked as Dragneel flew besides them, leaving Erza to take the wounded toward the village healer.

"I can't. Think of it as a super powered jump" he told the cat as Deloria came closer. Pouring all his magic into his dragon force, Natsu and happy watched in a stupor as blood red scales covered Dragneel's body. With hints of blackness at the tips, his transformation was complete as they reached the zenith of height.

"NOW NATSU!" Dragneel shouted out as Deloria looked up at him. Starting to fall back to earth, the Gear took a deep breath as he poured every once of magic he had into the coming attack.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled with strength as the cone of fire erupted from his maw. Racing downward in a vertical angle, the younger man smirked as it was dead on.

Feeling the rush of heat and wind go past him, Dragneel witnessed the first roar homing in.

"FIRE KING'S ROAR!" Dragneel bellowed with fury. With a rainbow of blue, white, purple, and red flames, the massive attack raced toward the demon even as the soldier continued to fall.

Looking up at the attack, the immortal demon started to gather its own magic. Unfortunately for the creation of Zeref, it was too late as the two dragon roar's mixed together. Wrapping around each other as their power merged, the flames of destruction impacted the demon with fatal force. Burning through the top of its head, the immortality of the monster would not be able to save it this time. Continuing to rush downward through its body, the flames consumed all. Organs and bones were vaporized or burned to ash, not even letting blood flow as the attack continued. Reaching its vile heart, the magic flames burst the organ in milliseconds as burning blood lit its internal body aflame. Continuing downward, it burst through its backside in a spray of burnt and destroyed flesh before exploding against the forest floor.

"Fuck yeah…." Dragneel uttered before fatigue set in moments later. Crashing into the fresh crater as the ashes of Deloria flowed around him and the flames started to reach the trees, the man laid still as unconsciousness took hold.

Coming in for a landing with Happy, Natsu rushed over to his double with the biggest smile on his face.

"We did it! We beat that monster Dragneel!"

"Uh Natsu? I think he's sleeping…" the little cat said as the few remaining pieces of the demon faded away into embers of ash.

"I guess your right…well you can carry him then" Natsu said with a smile.

"No way! You carry him!" the cat bickered back as the teenager grumbled. "Damn cat…" Picking up the double, Natsu started to carry him toward the village as the sun started to set.

 **The next day…**

Dragneel woke with start as his eyes were wide with fear. The ever-present nightmares from the war claimed another morning as the sounds of screams, gunfire, and death faded from his thoughts. _"Another fucking nightmare…._ " He thought with a groan as his body ached with pain. Sitting up, he took in his surroundings. He was laying on a simple cot in a plain room as sunlight wafted through an open window. A light breeze could be felt hitting his skin as his senses fully awoke.

"I guess we won…" he muttered lowly before swinging his feet off the bed. Standing up as his tattered pants adorned his legs, he re-equipped a grey t-shirt to cover his torso. With that done, he moved to the door as voices and laughter wafted from outside. Pushing the door open, the man could see Lyon and his friends sitting with the mages of Fairy Tail. Ur was propped up on a chair with Ultear nearby, the similarities between mother and daughter obvious as the group talked around a small clearing.

"Hey! The other me is awake!" Natsu cheered out as Happy flew over with a grilled fish on a stick.

"Here. We saved one for you…my last fishy…." The little cat started to wail in fake tears as the group chuckled at the little feline.

"Thank's Happy" Dragneel uttered before sitting down near Erza and Lucy. Taking a bite, he found the food delicious before looking at Lyon wrapped in bandages. Feeling pangs of guilt, he swallowed his food.

"Sorry for burning you, but you were being an asshole" he muttered before taking another bite.

"Uh…no…I kinda deserved it…" the ice mage said awkwardly before Ur looked at the man with the facial scar.

' _I must admit….he is very handsome…."_ The recently revived woman thought before speaking. "Thank you…for bringing me back. And for defeating that demon"

"Your welcome" he replied before going back to his breakfast.

"How did you do that anyway?" Ultear asked as she glanced at her mother. _"We have a long way to go…but when she explained what happened…how those scientists lied to her face about my death. I think I can at least try…"_

Knowing he couldn't just tell Natsu about Igneel, Dragneel decided to stretch the truth a bit as he finished his simple breakfast. "It was a spell I learned from my Igneel. It's very powerful…but I can only use it once per year….and it drained half my magic doing it"

"You….were fighting at half strength!" Grey shouted in disbelief as the man nodded simply.

"And the scars?" Lucy asked softly.

"From some very bad battles…the kind were people die" He finished softly, his tone indicating no desire to speak further of it. Hearing the fall of footsteps, he looked and saw the village elder approach in full demon form. While he was wary, they seemed peaceful enough as the male demon approached.

'Thank you for lifting the curse of our island. While we didn't expect to be demons, you still helped us anyway. Here is your reward" the elder finished as he held out a golden key and large bag of jewels.

"Oh! We couldn't possibly…" Erza started to say before Dragneel placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can use the money to get Ur a new leg…one that can be indistinguishable from her old one. But we can't do that if you turn down the reward" Dragneel said softly.

" _He's right! While I'm sure master would help, this reward could be very useful"_ she concluded before nodding. "Thank you. We humbly accept" She bowed slightly as she took the reward. Handing the key to an almost giddy Lucy, the knight stored away the jewel as Dragneel crouched down before Ur. "Climb on. I'll carry you to the ship" He instructed as the group made ready to leave.

"Oh…sure" Ur replied with a small smile as she climbed onto the mans back with some difficulty. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck, she could _feel_ his heat and power as Ultear stood nearby. To be honest, the dark mage had completely forgotten to check in with Jellal as the group made their way through the gate.

"So uh…we have some apologies to make at Lamia Scale…" Sherry said softly as her three friends nodded.

"That would be a good start. And Lyon? Don't be a stranger" Grey replied with a wave as the two students of Ur departed.

"YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT GREY! NOW THAT UR'S BACK I WILL GET EVEN STRONGER!" Lyon shouted at the Fairy Tail mages with a smile as he watched them disappear into the forest.

 **Several hours later….**

"SWEET LAND! HOW I MISSED YOU!" Natsu cheered out as he hugged the ground at the harbor. Smiling as his motion sickness quickly faded.

"You know…it still surprises me how lame your weakness is" Happy mentioned with a snicker as Natsu glared at the cat.

"Shut it Happy! Not all of us can be immune to transportation! And you! How did you get rid of it!?" The dragon slayer pointed to his double that was now carrying Ur once more.

"Dimensional breeches cured it. Or, you can strand yourself on a boat for a month until you learn to deal with it. I met a Natsu who did that…was impressed" The soldier stated simply as Lucy chuckled.

"I just can't get over how much you threw up on that pirate ship" the blonde said humorously as Erza cleared her throat.

"While I'm glad you're in good spirits…remember you're being punished once we get back to the guild" the disciplinarian stated with steel in her voice as the remaining mages gulped. Seeing the fear in their eyes, Dragneel smirked at their innocence before starting to walk away with Ultear keeping step.

"Ur. I have some business to attend to. But I'd like…I'd like to visit you again in a few days…if that's okay with you?"

"Of course. Maybe by then I'll be on my own two feet" She said tiredly as Dragneel stayed silent. Nodding in agreement, the councilor hurried away into the crowd as the two continued to walk toward the outskirts of Hargeon. Hearing the approaching footsteps of his companions, the Gear knew they had rejoined them as they marched forward.

"You know Dragneel…I can see the pain in your eyes. You're a man that has seen some…horrible things" Ur softly whispered as the man stayed silent.

"She's right you know? Call it woman's intuition, but we can all see it" Lucy stated simply as the man grunted. Finding themselves on the road toward Magnolia, the sunlight beat down on the summer day as Dragneel stayed quiet.

"We're here to listen. You don't have to keep it bottled up inside" Erza said as she walked next to the man as he shifted his eyes in her direction.

"None of you could possible understand what I've been through. So please just drop it. I want to get her to Fairy Tail and possibly a new leg. Just…don't pester me about my life" He finished coldly toward them all as he set his eyes on the roadway once more. Boots kicking up dirt and dust, he didn't utter another word for the next hour as Magnolia came into view. Walking through the streets, the group could see the sidelong glances and whispers the townspeople were giving them.

"Oh, those poor mages" one woman whispered.

"They probably don't even know…" An elderly man voiced out as the mages continued to walk.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Lucy asked her friends as Grey simply shrugged. Rounding a street corner minutes later, the team of seven could see the guild hall in the distance as Natsu's jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He roared out as several pillars of iron stuck through the roof at odd angles. Running forward, the fire mage was joined by his companions as they hurried toward the hall. Shaking his head, Dragneel just walked normally as Ur looked at the destruction.

"Bunch of damn kids…" he grumbled.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you've done this before?"

"Yeah…." Dragneel replied to the woman he carried on his back while he continued onward to the hall.

Bursting into the guild, Natsu's anger rose as he saw the smashed tables, holes in the walls, and the massive pillars of iron strewn randomly about. Seeing the looks on his friends faces, he looked around for the rest of his family. Hearing voices trailing from the staircase at the rear of the hall, the fire mage raced forward with Grey on his heels.

"GRAMPS! WHAT HAPPENED!?" the dragon slayer yelled out as he saw the rest of Fairy Tail in the basement. They were using some crates for tables as Mira and Lisanna took orders, using the lower bars kitchen for simple meals.

"Ah your back Natsu. Forgive me, but I'll deal your punishment after the guild is repaired. I trust the others are with you as well?"

"Yeah…but the guild! Who did it! I'll go kick their asses!" the slayer shot out as the older man glared at the boy.

"You will do no such thing. They didn't even attack during the day, so you will drop it, understand?" the old master instructed before going back to his beer. Seeing the angry look on her not so secret crush, Lisanna walked up to Natsu as her sister gained a slight hint of envy in her eyes.

"it was Gajeel Redfox from Phantom Lord Natsu, but luckily, nobody was hurt. Now why don't you sit down and I'll make you something to eat" the shorter girl smiled as Lucy and Erza finally joined them in the basement.

"LUCY!" An older woman in her mid thirties shouted out as she came to her feet, running toward the blonde.

"Mom!" the celestial mage shouted out as Layla wrapped her daughter in a loving hug among the gathered mages.

"I was so worried! I thought I told you about the dangers of those high level missions! What if you got hurt!" the mother scolded slightly as she held her daughter close.

'I'm sorry mom…I forgot" she finished softly as the buxom mother in a white dress looked at Erza. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back safe and sound…"

"Ah…yes. While I did assist…the mission became complicated…." The knight admitted as many mages looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean?" Laki asked as she sat at one of the crate tables. Hearing the hard thud of boots echoing down the steps, the many mages were flabbergasted by the person that appeared.

"She's talking about me" Dragneel uttered before looking at Makarov. "Is there a place for Ur to rest?" he asked simply, his tone like gravel as silence filled the hall.

"Er….yes. A storage room down the hall has a few spare cots in it…" the old man stated as the male nodded in thanks. Walking toward the indicated room, the gathered mages looked at the five returnees with many questions.

"What. The. Hell" Cana stated as she rubbed her eyes, wondering if the alcohol was affecting her brain.

"It was crazy! We were about t o set out for the temple and he just…appeared from a vortex! Then he hugged Erza! Without dying!" Natsu exclaimed with amazement as Happy nodded.

"Yes. And apparently…" The red head coughed slightly as redness tinted her cheeks before looking at her friends. "I date him in the universe he hails from" which got Macao and Wakaba to almost faint from the news.

"That's not all! Me and Grey date in his reality! And he revived Grey's old master!" Lucy butted in as Layla slightly smiled at that news while her daughter blushed.

'And then him and Natsu defeated Deloria! One of the demons of Zeref! Not to mention all the scars…" the ice mage finished as the mentioned man walked back out of the back room. Watching in baited silence, the man gave a small nod to Levy as she studied his scarred face. Walking past her toward Mira, his glower…softened at the sight of the beautiful mage.

"Mira….do you happen to have a lacrima I can use?"

"Oh…yes! Of Course!" she stuttered at this other Natsu. _"His eyes….look so sad…."_ She thought to herself as she quickly grabbed the item from the bar. Handing it over, the man gave her a small smile as he looked at the stunned mages around him.

"I know you have a million questions, but right now I need to contact a limb specialist for that woman in back. Please let her rest, her magic is still very weak" he asked them all before turning back to Mira. "If it's not too much trouble, could you fix me a grilled steak with mashed potatoes and a beer?"

"I'll get on it right away!" the bright and cheerful female replied as Dragneel walked past Grey. "You can sit with her if you want, just don't disturb her" he instructed before walking up the stairs, his bootsteps heavy as they echoed into the distance.

"What…how did that young man get such a painful look in his eyes?" Layla asked the room as her daughter looked downward.

"He mentioned a war…where people have died. Past that he kept quiet about it" before her eyes perked up. "Hey Levy? Do you have any thoughts or ideas?" she asked her friend.

"Well…according to the multiverse theory, every choice and action we make on a daily basis creates a new universe. For example, in our reality I have Jet and Droy on my team. But I could have easily chosen to be on a team with…laki, or Cana. And that's just me. Now imagine everybody making those decisions every moment of every day. Now imagine in his universe, Fiore is fighting a war with Bosco. Or the land of Iceberg? Or maybe the kingdom of Stella? Frankly, the infinity of the multiverse is…unfathomable" the script mage finished before sitting back down.

"So, if he's fighting a war with one of the countries you mentioned, it's very possible he's killed or seen some life or death battles?" Laki asked her friend as the familiar footsteps echoed back down the stairs.

"Your half right, Laki. But if your looking for me to tell you my life story, it won't happen. But I do have some good news" he mentioned loudly as he took a seat at an empty table as Lisanna set a frothing mug of beer before him. Taking a sip, he savored the heavenly drink before resuming to talk. "The limb specialist can be here tomorrow to fit Ur with a new leg. When she's done, you wont even be able to tell the difference. Problem is, the jewel we got from Gulana island won't be enough"

"I'm sure everybody here can pitch in and help!" Happy said with a cheer as guild members nodded with soft smiles around the room. Waving it off, the soldier took another sip.

"Nah. I know a place to get more than enough to replace her leg, buy everything for the I.V.D. and fill Fairy Tail's coffers to the brim"

"Really? And where is that?" Layla asked as she crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust.

"Not telling. But hey, at least I figured out where Lucy gets her good looks" the man smirked as the mother lightly blushed. She knew it was cliché, but Layla still enjoyed the compliment.

Eyes snapping at the corner of his eye, the male could see Mira approaching with a large steak and plate piled high with mashed potatoes and grave.

"Here you go Dragneel. I hope you enjoy it!" she said with a chipper tone as the man smelled the wonderful aroma. Taking a bite of his food, the guild could see him truly smile for the first time as he chewed contently.

"It's amazing Mira…made by an angel" he told her before continuing to eat.

"Oh…well thank you" she lightly blushed before Wakaba interrupted the serenity of his meal.

"I don't get it? It's just Mira's cooking. Yeah it tastes alright, but nothing to get worked up over"

Glaring heavily at the man that smoked, Dragneel gulped down some beer before setting the glass down. "You shut your god damn fucking mouth. This is the best meal I've had in almost two months. Before arriving here, I was stranded on a deserted island. The past nine days I've had nothing but fucking rat to eat. One day, I couldn't even catch that and had to eat tree maggots after some fucking boar broke my traps and ran away with my bait. So, if you insult Mira's cooking around me again, I'll break some of your fucking bones" the man finished harshly before looking at the stunned woman with a small smile. "It's wonderful Mira, your cooking is on par with the one I know back home"

Many in the hall flinched at his threatening words, his tone hinting at no lies of his threat. Many of the girls had turned a slight shade of green, hearing what he had been forced to eat as Natsu simply grinned at hearing how awesome his double was.

" _Well….no wonder he's enjoying it. If I was eating that and barely surviving, Mira's cooking would be the meal of divinity"_ Layla thought before deciding on a course of action. Marching over, she sat at his table as the man cocked an eyebrow.

"I can see all the pain in your eye's Dragneel. And from the small bits I've gathered, you have a hard life. But surely you have some pleasant memories too?" The bountiful blonde asked.

"I do. Ice fishing with Happy and my girlfriends. Enjoying an actual Christmas with my family. Going deer hunting with Bisca" the man paused as he looked over at the green gun mage. "You bagged a great one. The whole guild had a small party. Then there's all the time me and Levy worked on projects. Or when Erza tried to make me breakfast and almost burned the house down" he chuckled before going back to his meal.

"Those sound like very nice times for you"

"They are. I cherish them greatly" the man replied as he started on his potatoes.

"So Dragneel? You mentioned that you have multiple girlfriends aside from…myself. How did you manage that and who are the others?" Erza asked with a slight blush.

Sipping his beer once more, he turned toward the knight.

'To be honest, it was their idea. You and Mira both had strong feelings for me, so eventually you just agreed to share. But then Sam beat you both to me. Luckily, she didn't mind and all of a sudden I have four girlfriends when Juvia declared me her future husband. That's the simple version" he paused as Mira turned a shade of red with Lisanna giving annoyed looks.

"Juvia? Are you talking about that Phantom Lord girl?' Lucy asked.

"Yeah. She ends up joining Fairy Tail. Great girl and a very kind heart" He replied before continuing. "But as more time passed and events unfolded, more women became interested in me. Be it my strength or bravery. My intelligence. Or just my sheer determination" he finished as the meal finally came to an end. Standing up, he looked at all the mages gathered around the room.

"You all need to be careful right now. Phantom just landed the first strike and they have more planned" he warned before turning to Natsu. "Stick near Levy and her team. She's the most likely to be attacked along with Jet and Droy"

"I…get attacked?" the kind hearted script mage asked softly.

'Yeah. Sorry Lev" Dragneel told the shorter woman before turning to Makarov. "Make sure all your mages are in groups and not alone the next few days"

"Understood. But what about you?"

"Oh…I'm going to go find some money" The scarred man smirked as his body was wrapped in light. When it faded, the guild was shocked once more as his body was covered in heavy armor. A deadly looking sidearm rested in a holster while a nasty looking rifle and shotgun rested on his back. Heading toward the stairs, he gave a glance at Layla and Lucy.

"You might want to explain why Phantom is doing this to your friends" He finished before leaving the room, his heavy footsteps climbing the stairs as the hours drifted toward dusk.

"What's he talking about Luce?" Natsu asked his blonde friend. Seeing her sit down next to her mother, the girl let out a heavy sigh.

"Our last name isn't Hazel…it's Heartphilia"

"As in the wealthy family that owns the railroads?" Max asked as the older blonde nodded.

"Yes. I used a fake name after leaving my husband. The divorce was finalized last month, but it's obvious Jude didn't like that"

"What happened?" Lisanna asked as the two sat there subdued.

"When I first married him, he was a loving and kind man….a man I loved deeply. But as his business grew larger and more prosperous, he started to become…obsessed. These past few years all he cared about was expanding his wealth. That was not why I married him. Then when he told me he wanted to arrange a marriage for my daughter with the 'Bloor' family, I took what money I could gather and ran with Lucy. We settled in Magnolia where I opened my café down the street. A month or so later, she joined your guild. But now it looks like he still wants to marry her off to one of those vile men" Layla finished as Natsu clenched his fist.

"No! No way I'll let that happen to Lucy! She should be with somebody she loves, not some random person! Plus…we're friends! We're Fairy Tail! We'll stand by you no matter what!"

"That's right Lucy! You may be weird, but then so is everybody here!" Happy said with a smile as he landed on the nearby table. Wrapping the cat in a hug, she smashed him into her large breasts as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Thank you…" she whispered as Layla smiled. _"what wonderful people. I'm glad Lucy has such great friends in her life. Now I just need to get her to start dating"_ the woman thought as the mages gave an outpouring of support to their celestial mage.

Night had fallen as Corporal Dragneel stepped off the train in Oaktown. The time had to be close to ten at night, maybe eleven as the stars winked in the velvet blackness of the sky. A few lacrima lightposts illuminated the street as he left the station, heading toward the guild resting on the hill in the distance. Humming the song 'Mad World' to himself as he walked across the city, he soon reached his destination as talking and laughter echoed from the hall.

"I wonder if Juvia and Gajeel are here? Oh well, I'm sure I'll see them soon enough" he said to himself before resuming his humming. Pushing the door open, he was greeted with many stares as the mages turned their attention to him. Walking in, he ignored them completely as several finally noticed the guild mark on his shoulder.

"HEY! He's from Fairy Tail!" one yelled out as several gained sinister looks in their eyes.

"He must be pretty stupid to come here alone!" Another jested as the soldier's footsteps echoed across the room. Roaring laughter met the joke as Natsu continued to hum, his concern not on the weaklings around him. Looking at the rearmost of the hall, he could see Jose sitting on his throne as Sol, Aria, and Totomaru flanked him. Gajeel was at a table with Juvia, the man eating scraps of iron as the bluenette sat in silence before they looked at him also.

"HAHAHAHA! What's this? A lost fairy? Did you come here to beg for mercy after my ace tore up your hall?" Jose roared out in laughter as many mages joined in. Ignoring the jibe even as he scowled, Natsu finally noticed his intended target. Walking past Gajeel and Juvia's table, the two dragon slayer's traded glances as the mages in the hall continued to tease and make fun of the scarred man.

"He looks like a pile of shit with that scar! I bet the women run away screaming!" Another random mage joked as more laughter filled the hall.

" _No…he actually looks…handsome to Juvia…"_ the water mage thought before Gajeel spoke up.

"Juvia. Don't fight him. My senses are screaming at me to be careful around this slayer" Gajeel mentioned as his eyes bored into the man's back. _"What the hell. I've studied Natsu Dragneel and there is no mention of scars, armor, or the use of guns. Is this guy some long lost relative or older brother? Whoever he is, this man just screams…_ _ **predator**_ _"_ The teenager thought to himself as the man stopped near the guild safe that rested next to the bar. Only Jose had the combination to the master lock as the pinkette stopped before it.

"Now what the hell are you looking at my safe for? If your thinking of trying to take it, good luck, its bolted to the floor" Jose questioned as the armored man finally stopped humming.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't know you were there… your clown makeup making you look like a fucking pussy and all that" Natsu smirked before bringing his lancer to bear. Activating the blade even as Jose's face turned a shade of furious red, Natsu started to cut through the safes lock as hisses and sparks echoed across the hall. The screeching of metal being torn asunder had many covering their ears, including Gajeel.

"STOP HIM!" Jose yelled out as the safe door finally swung free revealing piles of jewel banknotes. Letting out a low whistle, Natsu started to grab them as he stored them in his dimension.

"HE'S STEALING MY MONEY!" The guild master screamed as the soldier quickly emptied the whole safe of ninety-seven million jewel.

"GET HIM!" several mages yelled out as they surged forward, activating their own magics as the man started to run toward the closest window. Looking over his shoulder as a few magic blasts raced over his head, the man saw a wide eyed Juvia still sitting in silence.

"HEY JUVIA! YOU SHOULD DATE MY TWIN BROTHER! HE WOULD LOVE YOUR RAIN!" Natsu shouted before jumping out the window in a shatter of broken glass. Leaving the hall in an uproar as several mages ran outside to follow, Juvia couldn't help but blush slightly. _"He has a twin…that would like Juvia's rain? But her rain brings sorrow and sadness…but maybe…"_ She thought as Jose gave orders to find the thief and push up the plans against Fairy Tail.

 **Three days later…**

Ur couldn't believe it…she had a new leg again. Looking down at the appendage, she could see nothing but a simple surgery scar as she slowly sat herself up in bed. Running a hand across the skin, she was shocked to discover that felt real too.

"Amazing…" she whispered in the finely decorated bedroom. Snapping her head up, she finally realized she had no idea how she got here. The last thing she remembered was being carried into the hall by Dragneel, but after that…nothing. Swinging her body around, the woman set her feet on the white carpeting as she tested the new leg. It supported her perfectly…even though there were hints of pain. Noticing she was just in a pair of bra and panties, the magic user shrugged simply before leaving the room. Finding a short hallway, Ur walked down as the sounds and scents of cooking reached her. Feeling her stomach grumble, the woman hurried her steps to the kitchen.

Standing there was a tall blonde woman in a yellow dress as she cooked a simple breakfast, a small smile on her face.

"Oh good, your up. I was planning on bringing you breakfast, but now you can walk on over here and serve yourself"

"Uh…thanks um…" Ur started as she sat down at the simple dining table.

"Layla. Layla Heartphilia. And you're in my apartment above my café. Now eat up" she lightly instructed while placing a healthy breakfast in front of Ur. Sitting down with her own plate, the two ate in silence for the next ten minutes.

"So…how did I get a new leg?"

"That would be because of Corporal Dragneel. He gathered enough money to pay for the replacement surgery. He also bought many things at the local merchant guild to build the device to get back home. To be perfectly honest, that man is very intelligent. My daughter's friend Natsu is loving it. Having a double of him around has just made his whole week. Now come on, we can head to the guild and show you off. Um…maybe more clothes though…." Layla teased the ice mage.

"He did that…for a complete stranger? What an amazing man…"

" _Not bad on the eyes either….I've always admired a strong man. And to bring me back and to defeat Deloria even with help, that's some serious strength"_ She thought at the two quickly made their way to the guild over the next half hour. Walking into the still damaged hall that had numerous shafts of light pouring through the gaps, the two older women were taken aback by the shouting match between Dragneel and Grey as the other mages stood nearby, anger and fury on their faces.

"That bastard attacked Laki! He used his iron to hang her from that tree in the park! How could you just sit there and not be mad!" The ice mage yelled at the scarred man in his combat fatigues.

"You think I don't care! Of course I do! But if you go charging into their guild hall right now, you'll just play into their hands! I've literally seen it happen! They set a fucking trap and drain Makarov of his magic! Force you all into retreat! Right now, you have the advantage by not doing what they want! But if you all go attack, you will be severely handicapped for the next fight! Hell! At this point, Lucy was already kidnapped in Universe two hundred AB! So calm the fuck down and make them come to you!" Dragneel shouted back as he got in the man's face.

"STOP IT!" Laki yelled, the wood make mage wrapped in bandages as she watched the two almost come to blows. The yell from the young woman had the desired effect as the two men glared, but seemed to calm down.

"Now Grey, I know your mad. I am too from how Gajeel attacked me, but we should listen to Dragneel. He's already been through this since his universe is two years ahead of ours"

"I agree with Laki on this, we have a source of knowledge they really can't anticipate. Now Dragneel, can you please tell us their goals?' Makarov asked the scarred man who simply nodded. Opening his mouth to speak, the man was interrupted by the shaking of the floor as a distant rumbling could be heard.

"Shit…too late" The man grumbled before heading outside with the rest of the mages. Standing in the bay was the guild hall of Phantom Lord as the spider like hall stomped closer.

'Did…he really just walk his guild hall here? AND IS THAT A CANNON!?' Cana yelled in a stupor as the large weapon could be seen.

" _ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL! TURN OVER LUCY AND LAYLA HEARTPHILIA! OH…..AND GIVE ME BACK MY NINETY SEVEN MILLION JEWEL YOU PINK HAIRED BASTARD!"_

"Dragneel? What's he talking about?" Mira asked the scarred soldier as he stood there with a smirk.

"I may have…stolen all the money in their guild…while they all watched" he chuckled as the guild shook their heads at the mans antics. Over the past few days they had quickly learned that his sense of humor was…darker and more mature with his morals skewed.

"Why would you do that? Especially with them seeing you?" Lucy asked as her mom stood nearby with her new room-mate.

'Honestly? To pay for Ur's new leg and to buy everything I need to get back home. The remaining eighty-five million I'll turn over to you guys. Not like Phantom Lord will be a legitimate guild within the week anyway…" He replied before stepping forward.

"YOU WANT THEM COME AND GET THEM! AND YOUR MONEY! I SPENT IT ON BOOZE AND WOMEN LIKE A FUCKING BOSS!" He yelled across the water.

" _GRRRR….YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU PINK HAIRED SHIT FOR BRAINS! FIRE THE JUPITER CANNON!"_ The shade master yelled over the loud speaker as the barrel ending started to glow. Eye's widening in horror, Erza re-equipped into her adamantine armor as she rushed forward.

"Hey Erza? I got this. You save your strength for the next part" Dragneel told the redhead before looking at Natsu. "Hey. Wanna hear some pointers for impressing the ladies?" the soldier asked with a smirk as he approached the waters edge. "One. Be strong. A woman will love a strong man in their life"

The barrel glowed brighter.

"Two. Listen to them on their best days and bear their sadness and tears on the worst"

The high pitched whine of the cannon could be heard echoing across the water as the power of the weapon had most of the guild hovering in fear.

"Three. Get a few scars. The ladies dig em" the man replied as he shed his shirt, giving the gathered mages a look at his body formed by war and conflict. The females were especially affected as many gained a dusting of pink despite the seriousness of the situation.

The cannon fired, shooting a massive beam of crackling energy at the guild as it flashed across the water. Hardening his skin with his scales, the soldiers magic power skyrocketed, easily on par with Makarovs as he braced his body against the oncoming attack.

"AND FOUR! LOOK FUCKING BADASS WHILE DOING IT!" He screamed out as the magical attack slammed into his body. Digging his boots into the pavement as he grit his teeth, the guild looked on in complete awe as one man stood against their destruction. His palms were pressed directly against the beam, his palms heating and straining against the power as dust and noise filled the air.

"Unbelievable…." Layla whispered as the blowback of dust caused her to shield her eyes.

"YYYEEAAAARRRGHHHHHHH!" Dragneel screamed out as he poured more magic into his dragon force, his muscles screaming as the magical attack pushed him back several feet. Re-slamming his boots down against the pavement, he sought traction while leaning his body forward. Seconds passed before he finally felt it…the Jupiter Cannon attack was fading. Stuttering out as the light faded, Ur blinked her eyes before looking at the man protecting them all. His scales were fading as embers of smoke wafted from his skin as he stood there at full height. And she had to admit…he looked fucking good.

"He stopped it…" Lisanna said in awe as the soldier smirked once more.

"HEY JOSE! YOU MISSED!"

"INSOLENT BRAT! JUST WAIT TEN MINUTES SO I CAN FIRE AGAIN _!"_

"God…he's such a fucking idiot…" the man grumbled before turning to his double. "When you get in there, follow the smell of rain. That will be your first fight Natsu…make sure to show her the sun" he told the younger man before laying his attention on Erza. "You're at full strength. Take Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Cana. If you can, get Jose into the middle of the street here so I can end it. Concentrate on the 'Element Four' so he can't use the Abyss Break"

"He has such a weapon!? But that's illegal!" Cana shouted as she joined the strike team.

"It is, but your wasting time" he told them before heading toward the hall.

"What are you going to be doing?" Grey asked the shirtless man.

"I'm going to grab a chair, crack a beer, and watch you all fight" he answered with a wave and a smile.

"That bastard…he's just cutting out of the fight…" Grey said with a clenched fist as the man disappeared into the building.

"He did just stop the Jupiter Cannon….I think he deserves a break" Lucy said nervously.

"Enough! Let us make Phantom Lord pay for attacking us and starting this war!" Erza shouted as she pointed a sword at her target. Taking to the sky in her flight armor, Grey was already forming a staircase of ice to the cannon as the remaining mages quickly followed suit.

Watching them go, Dragneel felt a touch of pride as he brought three chairs out for Layla, Ur, and himself. Sitting down as he handed them each a beer, he sipped his in enjoyment as the fight unfolded.

"He really did grab a chair and beer…" Mira admitted as a horde of shades came toward her and her friends. Summoning her magic, the woman became the demon once more as she stood near her sister who resembled a cheetah.

" _I guess in many realities, I lose Lisanna because my brother lost control on a mission…but I never had a brother here. The mission in question was taken by Gildarts…so I have an advantage over many of my doubles"_ She thought as the battle started.

"How are you feeling?" Ur asked as she tried not to study his rippling muscles and heavy scars before taking another drink of beer.

"Like I got shot with a cannon" The male teased as he leaned back with his drink.

"You were very….manly out there" Layla said with a hint of lust as she eyed his abdominals and six pack.

" _I know my daughters friend could be considered handsome…but this man…_ " She thought as many…adult scenarios flooded her mind. To be honest with herself, she hasn't been with a man for almost two years, which was the last time her and Jude had relations. And that was far too long for a beautiful woman such as herself. Glancing at the building upon the water, she saw a large explosion wrack the structure before turning back to Dragneel.

"So, I was wondering…Dragneel? After this is over, would you like to stop by my place for dinner?" the buxom blonde asked as she lightly traced a few fingers across his shoulder. Seeing this, Ur glared slightly at the former celestial mage.

" _He resurrected me! And I haven't had any sex in over a decade! Sure, I was frozen, but that's still ten years! Only I should be repaying him the only way a beautiful woman such as myself can!"_

"Actually Layla. I was going to have Dragneel show me around Magnolia" the female ice-make mage stated as Levy and her team fought off several shades with Max's help. All around them was chaos as mages yelled and fought, including the destruction of the guild hall minutes later, but the three adults ignored it as the two women glared at each other.

Taking a long pull of beer, the Gear smirked as he recognized the tones and body language of the females. _"Heh…sometimes being an Alpha kicks ass"_

"He can do that anytime. But I happen to be an amazing cook. A man like his needs to keep his strength up. To keep his…godly…rippling muscles…." Trailing off, all she could do was lick her lips as she lost her train of thought.

"That's why he should walk me around Magnolia. That's healthy exercise. Plus, if I accidentally strip, he can protect me from the stares of men" Ur stated with a smirk as the two leaned over the man. With a small spark of electricity, the two were about to argue more before a body came flying out of the Phantom Lord hall. Crashing into the street a mere ten feet away, the beaten body of Jose laid in a crater as his magic shades faded.

"Hold on for a moment, ladies" Dragneel instructed as he stood up. Walking over slowly as he pulled his boltok free, he stepped on the chest of the man before pointing the weapon at his head. Erza was arriving, a mace in her hand as Happy carried Lucy, the blonde covered with bruises but smiling against her well fought battle.

Natsu was racing down the ice stairs again, holding a familiar rain woman as Grey and Cana trailed behind.

"Dragneel? What are you doing? The battle is over!" Makarov yelled as the pink haired man glared down at the fallen guild master.

"Jose…I'm giving you a chance to surrender right here…right now" the pink haired man uttered darkly as Levy and her team watched in fear.

"And…and if I don't?" He sneered out despite the heavy boot on his chest.

"Then I'll start shooting. And trust me…you don't want that" as his eyes turned cold.

"You don't have the guts!"

Shifting his aim, Dragneel shot the man in the shoulder as the bullet tore through the flesh, ruining muscle and bone as blood splattered the ground. Letting out a scream of agony, the soldier pressed his boot down on the open wound as several of the mages turned a hint of green from the violence.

"Your lucky I'm being so nice. In my universe, we killed three of the element four…and I executed you on this very spot. Blew your brains all over the street…but that was after you put a knife to Cana's throat…I didn't like that" the pinkette snarled as Jose's eyes went wide.

"Why….would you kill so many of their mages?" Bisca asked as Alzack stood nearby, her brow coated with a sheen of sweat from the recent battle.

"Because…" Natsu glared at the fallen man underneath. "Because in my reality, genocidal monsters attacked Magnolia a month prior. Not only did twenty-five thousand people die in that battle, but so did some of my family. We lost Laki, Nab, Vejeeter, and Bicslow all in one day. Cana lost her leg…Lisanna took shrapnel to the stomach…Mira lost an eye…Macao was shot and almost bleed out. Then this clown fucking douche bag shows up barely a month later for Lucy and fires his damn weapon at the city that just lost so much. We were not in the forgiving mood. So that's why this bastard is going to surrender…or the next one is going in his kneecap" Dragneel said harshly as the mages finally understood why Dragneel's eyes were so cold.

Makarov could feel the pain the man had to have gone through…losing so many of his friends and family in one day as his children gained subdued and saddened looks from the revelation.

Gulping heavily as his wound continued to bleed, Jose looked up at this scarred mans eyes…and when they locked, he felt fear….horrible, traumatizing fear. Nodding his head as fast as he could, the man was practically sniveling.

"Please! I give up! Just don't kill me!" He pleaded as the Corporal lowered the weapon. Holstering it, he gave one swift kick to the man's temple, knocking him out in one blow. Walking back to his still chilled beer, the man swigged it down before looking at the two older women.

"Raincheck? That…brought up some bad memories…" he stated as the two women nodded. Turning, he walked past as Erza quickly cuffed the shade master before looking at Natsu who had Juvia resting on his back.

"You fight Gajeel?"

"You bet! I kicked his ass with Cana and Lucy cheering me on!"

"Badass. You saved the girl and got revenge for Laki. First steps to becoming an Alpha" he stated while holding out his fist. Bumping it, Natsu could feel a swelling of pride despite the horrible news from his double as he walked off into the city.

"Damn…seeing all of that in less than a month's time? No wonder he's harsh and cold" Cana said softly, hoping her double was okay.

 **One week later…**

Event's transpired in a typical fashion as the rune knights questioned everybody involved, finding the cause of the battle to be caused by Jose. His guild was swiftly disbanded, the members drifting off to do their own thing. Nobody had seen much of Gajeel or Juvia, but a few in the Fairy Tail guild had spotted them in the city the previous day.

At this moment, the new hall was under construction, with Mira and Erza shouting orders at their fellow mages. Dragneel had been busy assembling an I.V.D. with Levy, the girl fascinated and awed by what her counterpart invented as the two had worked on it in Lucy's apartment. But since the last components wouldn't arrive till tomorrow, the man was lending his assistance to the new construction. Carrying a few boards, he smirked as he saw Grey and Natsu trying to out do each other as the sounds of nails hammering and voices filled the air. Setting them down near Jet and Droy, the scarred man was about to get more when he spotted Layla and Ur standing near the edge of the construction site.

"Dragneel! Mind if we talk to you for a minute?" Ur asked as she stood near her current room-mate.

"Sure. What's up?" he asked despite having an inkling to what they wanted.

Clearing her throat, Layla stepped forward as her sun dress swayed past her long and luxurious legs. "Do you mind stopping by my apartment? There's something wrong with the sink. You seem very knowledgeable and I was wondering…" she said as the man held up a hand.

'It's fine. Lead the way" he told them as the two women nodded before heading down the road with the man in tow.

Looking up, Grey and Lucy couldn't help but feel a sense of dread come over them as they paused their work.

"Hey Lucy? I know it's been years since I've seen Ur…but I have this strange feeling"

"Same here. My mom seems to be…happier…" the blonde agreed before an ominous aura overshadowed them both.

'While I don't mind talking, I would appreciate it if you both were working…." Erza stated as she stood tall in her hard hat and construction outfit.

"YES MA'AM!" They both shouted lightly in fear as Laki giggled from nearby, her injuries still tender.

Walking into the apartment, Natsu took one look at the kitchen and knew the two women had set a trap. Hearing the door shut and lock behind him, the man barely had time to turn before Ur jumped into his arms, pressing her lips against his in eagerness.

"UR! I thought we agreed to lure him to the bedroom!" Layla scolded the woman with dark, purple hair.

Removing her lips from the man, she gave an impish smile. "Sorry…been a long time" she reasoned before kissing Natsu once more. Pushing his tongue into her mouth as they continued to kiss, the male cupped her buttocks before giving a light squeeze. Moaning softly, Ur felt herself being carried through the apartment before finding herself in the master bedroom. Giving the fire mage one more passionate kiss, they parted lips before Layla marched over and pushed him to the bed.

"Lose the pants" she lightly instructed as she slipped out of her dress. Falling past her ankles as Ur shed her own skirt and shirt, the two were in their undergarments as Natsu removed his clothes magically.

"Oh…my…" Layla whispered as she sank to her knees with her partner. Between his legs was the largest cock she had ever seen. Easily twice the size of her Ex-husband, the two women licked their lips in lust before Layla scooted closer. Opening her mouth, she didn't waste a moment more before taking the head past her lips. Starting to suck, the blonde was bobbing her head as the meat filled her moist cavern.

"Don't hog it all…." Ur said playfully before running her tongue along the side, the male scent driving her crazy. Moving the pink organ along the shaft of meat as Layla continued to suck in earnest, Ur left a small trail of saliva as the man gave a throaty moan.

Letting the head go free, Layla soon joined her new friend in running her own tongue along the left side of the hardened cock. Coming to the tip at the same time, the two women flicked their tongues against each other while teasing the tip. Sinking a few delicate fingers into her moistening panties, Layla started to play with her folds as Ur took over sucking the dick. Watching the dark haired woman take half the cock in her mouth, the mother of Lucy was slightly impressed…but not enough.

"Here…like this" she said before grabbing the hard member as another moan came from Natsu. Opening her mouth, she started to take more and more of it down her throat.

" _It's so fucking big…"_ She thought while moving her head past the seven-inch mark. Moment's later, her nose touched the base of his abdominals as she took nine inches of cock into her mouth. Raising her head to the tip, she gave a sulty wink to her friend before standing up. Losing her panties moments later, Layla climbed onto the bed before bringing her pink opening near Natsu's face.

Knowing what the female wanted, the man started to lick and tease the opening as the blonde leaned forward with a throaty moan.

"Oh god…that hasn't been touched in so long…" she gasped before leaning forward. Bringing her face near his cock once more, she resumed her deepthroating as the sounds of slurping filled the bedroom.

Eyeing the blonde woman hogging the shaft of meat as her lower entrance received heavy attention, Ur decided on a secondary target. Looking at the balls as a slight trickle of saliva cascaded down them, the ice mage was overcome with even more desire.

"Fuck….I bet they're just full of cum…" she whispered before placing one in her mouth as she inched closer. Sucking heavily on the testicle as Layla continued her blowjob, the magic user could feel the dampness gathering between her legs. Releasing the right ball with a small pop, she switched to the left as the heavenly task continued. Feeling the smooth orb fill her mouth, the female was stretching the skin before releasing it with a low moan.

"Sounds like your enjoying yourself…down there" Layla gasped as Natsu plunged two fingers into her wet pussy.

"Mmmmhmmm" Ur replied as continued her sucking and licking of the left testicle. Wrapping her feminine hands around the thick cock, Layla started to give sensual pumps as her folds were continuously licked and teased. Gasping at a rather intense move by Natsu, she regained her senses before inching her head closer to the right ball as her body rested on top of the fire mage. Fishing it into her mouth, the woman moaned in lust as she took a turn sucking the orb. Running her own tongue along the smooth skin of the ball sack, she could only watch as Ur positioned herself to suck on the main shaft.

The sounds of licking, sucking, and moans from the three adults filled the bedroom for countless minutes as the horny women started to want more.

Releasing the hard shaft from her mouth as it glistened in the light, Ur stood up as she shed any remaining clothes. Climbing onto the bed as Layla tossed her bra onto the nightstand, the ice user straddled the man's waist. Lowering herself down, her pink opening enclosed the meat as the size made her gasp.

"Holy fuck….that's big!" she partially cried before starting to ride up and down. Placing her hands on the scarred chest, she rode in passion as her mouth stayed partially open with feminine gasps escaping.

"Oh? You like that cock in you?" Natsu asked as Layla started to crawl toward the dark haired woman.

"YES! I FUCKING LOVE IT!" She cried as the nine inch monster filled her passage. She could feel every thrust as her inner walls strained to accommodate the large intruder. Her breasts were bouncing and heaving with the motion of her body as Layla moved next to her.

" _I've never explored another woman's body before…but I'll make an exception"_ she thought before crashing her lips against Ur's. Running her hands across the breasts, the two females continued to kiss as moans threatened to spill forth. Breaking free with a gasp as a hard thrust filled her, Ur felt bliss as the blonde started to kiss her way down the body. The flicking of a tongue against her left nipple had her moaning more as Natsu slammed the nine inches into her womanhood.

"GOD! Am I a slut for doing this?" She asked as Natsu smirked.

"Do you want to be?" he asked between thrusts as his hips rocked upward.

"YES PLEASE!"

"Then say it…" Layla whispered before going back to sucking on the nubs of flesh, the breasts of Ur receiving massive amounts of attention.

"I'M YOUR SLUT! YOUR WHORE! ANYTHING YOU WANT!" She cried out as she leaned backwards, the man like a jack-hammer as Layla started to lick and kiss her way down Ur's flat stomach. Reaching the joining of organs, the blonde mother started to lick and tease the flesh around the opening as the man never slowed his thrusts.

The inevitable happened to Ur over the next fifteen minutes as her vagina was given the workout of a lifetime.

" _It's been…so long!"_ Ur thought as an old, but familiar sensation raced up her body from her nether regions. Body shuddering as she came, the woman was gasping and gulping for air as her fluids covered the cock. Rolling to the side as she placed a hand on her left breast, she finally noticed the sweat adorning her body.

"Holy…I mean…Fuck…" she whispered as her body craved rest from the hard fucking.

"Well…you had your fun, now it's my turn…" Layla said sexily as she crawled toward the head of the bed, her shapely backside on view to Natsu before laying on her back. Spreading her legs as a small tuft of blonde hair rested above the opening, she invited Natsu with her eyes.

'Come on you fucking god….show me what you can do" she said sexily as the man braced his member at her moist entrance. Slapping his cock against the mound, he teased her slightly before sliding in.

"Ohhh…." She let out as the man filled her womanhood.

"Shit…your still pretty tight…" Natsu told her as he started to thrust forward slowly. Each movement brought more and more of his member into her folds as his meat filled her.

"Holy shit…you feel amazing inside of me…" she gasped between thrusts as her large breasts bounced and jiggled. Leaning forward to tease her nipples as he continued to fuck her, the fire mage used his tongue to give the female extra pleasure. Righting himself moments later, Layla ran her feminine hands along his torso as the sounds of their actions echoed across the walls.

Crawling toward the blonde, Ur was still lightly recovering from the earlier orgasm before she started to lick and tease the woman's heaving breasts.

"You two look hot as fuck right now…" Natsu complimented as his cock buried itself in Layla's walls.

"Hear that Layla…you're a cock-whore…" Ur teased before kissing the woman along the neck, her skin almost sensual.

"God…I am…" she replied as Natsu grabbed her ankles, spreading her legs wider.

'Your what?" He asked knowingly, loving the power he had over the two as he continued to fuck.

"A..A…A COCK WHORE! I'M A SLUTTY BITCH!" She cried out as Natsu pushed her legs further back, her ankles near her ears as Ur broke away to touch herself.

"Oh god! Keep pounding my pussy!" she cried out as her body was brought to maximum flexibility.

"You like that you dirty bitch?' Natsu asked as he fucked the woman relentlessly, showing them the power of a dragon.

"YES! FUCK MY HOLE LIKE I DESERVE!" She cried out as her loins started to build up in her pretzel like position.

"AHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Layla yelled as her body gave a heavy shudder. Fluids spilling out, she was still being fucked into the bed as the male bored into her.

"Now your going to beg for it like a good little slut….right on your face" the man instructed as his hardened cock abused her core. Holding her ankles besides her ears, the female nodded as Ur inched closer.

"Please….cum on my slutty face…" the blonde begged as the man gave a few more hard pumps. Pulling out, he quickly straddled her body as the woman stuck out her pink tongue, eager for what was coming.

Jerking his member, Natsu let out a male groan of satisfaction as his load erupted. Landing on her beautiful features moments later, the thick strands of cum landed across her cheeks, lips, and nose. Some even landed on her extended tongue as that strand stretched from her chin to her forehead.

Rolling off the woman after he ran dry, Natsu could only watch in satisfaction as Ur crawled closer.

"Oh…your just a naughty girl that got messy…I guess I'll clean you up…" she whispered before scooping some of the white seed into her mouth. Running her tongue along Layla's cheek, the ice user gobbled up the semen as her friend scooped her some into her own mouth. Minutes later they had 'cleaned up' as the male laid between them, their faces content.

"That…was amazing…" Layla whispered as she cuddled his right flank.

"Your telling me…I haven't felt this good in _years_ " Ur replied before glancing at the clock. _"An hour and a half! They might miss us at the guild…eh. This was way better than lugging boards…but I did get hammered good…_ " She thought lustfully as she traced a finger along one of his scars.

"Soo…when can we expect round two?"

 **The next day…**

Layla and Ur were sitting at an outside table, much to the confusion of Lucy and Grey as the whole guild was gathered around. Dragneel was standing in the middle of the construction site with Gajeel and Juvia, the two receiving many stares of anger from the mages, but most were directed at the iron slayer. Levy was safeguarding the I.V.D. the device hers to keep when Dragneel left.

"Go on…say it" the armored Gear told Gajeel as the man slowly walked toward Laki. Approaching the bandaged woman, he sank to his knees before bowing his head.

'Please…accept my apology for what I did! Metalicana would be furious with me and how I lost my way! I'm sorry for my actions!"

"And…" the scarred pinkette asked.

"And I'll be your personal servant for a whole week!" The black haired man yelled out in slight fear as Laki looked on in surprise before lowering her eyes to the man.

"I accept…and the first thing you will do is clean my room under the supervision of myself, Mira and Erza…while wearing a butler's outfit"

'I…understand…." He stated while slowly rising to his feet, his movements slow as Dragneel turned to Juvia.

"As for you…" he said darkly as the woman's eyes widened in fear. Walking forward quickly, the guild was surprised as the hardened man gave a light karate chop to her head.

"Bad Juvia. Your punishment for your actions is to join Fairy Tail with Gajeel and to make Natsu delicious meals for a whole week" he smiled before leaning close. "It's a good way to get closer to him…." He teased as the woman blushed.

Stepping away, he pulled a lacrima from his pocket before tossing it to Natsu.

"Yo. Training methods for you and your guild. Make sure to start right away…you have some bad fights coming up in the next few weeks"

"WOW! Thanks! I'll make sure to share this with everybody!"

"Any chance you could tell us about these upcoming battles?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"The next one involves some old friends before you joined Fairy Tail…don't trust the man with blue hair, Erza…no matter what" he stated as her eyes widened.

" _He knows about the tower! Of course he would if he dates me in his reality…and Jellal must do something truly awful. I will begin training with my team and Mira immediately!"_

Watching the determination cross her eyes, the soldier smirked before walking over to Levy.

"Once I'm gone, you make sure to contact either two hundred AB or one thirty two F. They can help you avoid the awful realities and get you up to speed….there's some nasty shit out there so you all need to get stronger fast"

"I will! And thanks for working on this with me! It's been amazing!" the script mage stated before turning on the device. With a soft hum, the first screen glowed 1444-L before inputting 137-C into the second line. Pushing one final button, the spinning breech of purples, blues and popping electricity sprang forth as the mages watched in awe.

"LAYLA! UR! YOU TWO WERE GREAT YESTERDAY!" The man shouted with a grin before jumping through, leaving the confused guild in a stupor as the portal closed moments later.

"Ur? What was he talking about?" Grey asked his mentor as Lucy glanced at her own mother.

"Oh…nothing! He just came over to look at the plumbing!" she smiled awkwardly as her blonde friend looked around before jumping to her feet.

'I'll make us all some food to avoid these questions!" she shouted before hurrying down the road to her café.

Narrowing her eyes….Lucy knew that something happened as Natsu grabbed Juvia to start introducing her to the family of mages as the guild hoped for the safe journey of the scarred man.

 **Universe 137-C June tenth, year 786 1:21 a.m.**

Levy was laying in her bed at Fairy Hills as she looked at a picture of Natsu and herself. She couldn't sleep once again due to the worry clutching her heart and the heat wave striking Magnolia. Resting above her covers in nothing but a blue pair of panties and a green tank top, the woman looked enticing as her breasts rose with each breath.

It had been another fruitless day of searching as she glanced at the I.V.D. on the nearby table. Even with all the help from their friends across the multiverse, there had been no sign of him. They had established a systematic pattern for searching, but there was so much of the planet left unviewed.

Looking at the clock once again, the female gave a weary sigh.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll find him. All the others are getting worried…even Knightwalker. We've tried to distract ourselves with projects and missions…but still…" she whispered before a crackling filled the room. Coming to form just above her bed, Levy grabbed the gun from her nightstand before pointing it at the portal.

Barreling through, Natsu barely avoided landing on Levy as he braced his hands on either side of her head. His body was right above hers, practically straddling the shorter woman as her eyes widened in realization.

"Natsu?" she whispered while lowering the gun.

"Hey Lev. You miss me?"

Glaring at his cocky smile, the feisty female kicked him off the bed in anger.

"YOU BASTARD! I WAS WORRIED SICK AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" She roared before jumping up and slapping him against the side of the head.

"OW! What the hell!?" He shouted back, not caring about the noise level in in the dorms as Levy grabbed him by the collar of his armor.

"Shut up you idiot!" She shouted before bringing him into a passionate kiss. Lips crashing against each other, Levy could feel her rage and anger calming as they finally broke away. Looking into each other's eyes, Natsu could see a range of emotions splayed across the orbs before she grabbed his hand.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now…and your going to follow me…understand?" She commanded before grabbing a portal gun. Inputting the co-ordinates, the script mage dragged the man through the spinning breech.

 **Universe 1000-A. Levy's bunker.**

Emerging from the portal, Levy continued to pull the man past all the scientific equipment she used to study non-magical items and other items too dangerous to study in Fiore. Moving past the small kitchenette and work table strewn with laser rifle parts, the woman practically kicked the door open to the bedroom. It was not luxurious. With a ceiling fan spinning above and a few simple lamps, the only other thing was the large bed in the middle. Obviously made in Magnolia, the mattress could accompany two or three full adults as Levy pointed to the mattress.

"You have one minute to shed all your armor and clothes…I'll be right back" The woman instructed with Erza level sternness as she left the room. Walking to the bathroom across the small bunker, she closed the door. Grabbing a bottle from the medicine cabinet, the blunette popped a birth control pill before washing it down with a glass of water. Due to her hard work with the rest of her team, the nearby lake and land had been completely purged of radiation with her technical know-how. But that wasn't important right now as she eyed herself in the mirror.

"This is it Levy…your first time…" she told herself. To be honest, she was nervous…and excited. She has listened to multiple stories from Sam, Cana, Juvia, and Mira about his stamina in the bedroom, and it thrilled her.

Opening the door, she marched back to the bedroom. Eyeing his nude form on the bed, Levy smiled at his strong physique…his battle scars…his handsome face…and the main prize between his legs.

"Looks like your ready to go…" she hinted before climbing on top of him in her skimpy outfit. She could feel his hardened member rubbing against her buttcheeks, the woman knowing she was in for a fun night. Leaning forward, she kissed him with renewed passion as their lips tasted each other. Moaning softly as she kissed him, the young woman was suddenly overcome as Natsu pushed his tongue into her mouth. Trying to fight back, the two lovers tried to dominate each other as they battled. Gasping for air minutes later as she rested her forehead against his, the two smiled.

"I missed you Natsu….and now…show me a night I'll never forget….I love you" She whispered.

"You know I will…and I love you too" he said while stroking her cheek. Kissing her once more, the man pushed her back slightly before grabbing her large breasts. Giving them a squeeze through the thin fabric of her shirt, he could feel her hardening nipples as her chest heaved. Moving the thin spaghetti straps from her shoulders, Levy lowered the revealing shirt to her abdomen as her tits came free.

Kneading the C-cups with his rough hands, Natsu smiled as his woman gave a slight moan from the pinching of her nubs.

"You like that?' he lightly teased as the blunette nodded eagerly. Leaning forward as he sat up, Natsu enclosed the left nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue as his right hand continued to massage the other mound of flesh.

"Oh…that feels good…." Levy gasped out as he squeezed her right breast. Switching his attention minutes later, he flicked his tongue across the right point of flesh. Hearing another soft moan, he ran the organ around the areola before sucking on the perky pink tip.

The next several minutes had Levy enjoying the attention her breasts were receiving, the action turning her on even more. Finally growing restless, Levy pushed him back against the pile of pillows as lust overcame her eyes.

"Time for me to make you feel good…" she stated before lowering herself to his neck. Kissing her way down his muscular flesh, the woman payed attention to his scars as she tenderly kissed each one. Finally coming to her main prize, she grabbed the hardened cock in her hand as her knees rested on the mattress.

" _Damn this thing is big! Can I even fit it my mouth?"_ She thought to herself as she gave it a few pumps with her hand. Hearing the male groan, she felt the power she had over him. Leaning forward as her backside was raised in the air, Levy gave a small lick to the tip. The taste of his… _maleness_ adorned her taste buds…and she wanted more as she wrapped her lips around the cock-head.

Watching as Levy started to suck him off, Natsu couldn't help but admire as her small mouth tried to take more and more of his girth. With her ass sticking up into the air as she sucked more and more, the female looked submissive in his eyes.

"Like my cock in your mouth?" He groaned out as she managed to encompass five inches with her sucking.

"I love it…" she replied moments later before running her pink tongue from the base of his balls to the tip. Repeating the action as her lover moaned, Levy smiled at the new skill she was learning. Lowering herself to the sac, the female was overcome with his musky scent before starting to lick and suck his testicles.

" _Juvia said he likes this…God…Who knew I'd be sucking his balls one day?"_ she thought while teasing the right ball. Moving her tongue across the nutsack, she buried her face into it as she continued to lick and suck with rigor and passion. Bringing herself up minutes later as a string of saliva trailed from her mouth to the left testicle, she traced her way up the large shaft once more.

"God…I love sucking your cock like a whore…" she said with lust, not even caring how she referred to herself in the heat of the moment.

"Oh? But you're not my whore yet…you have to earn it like a little slut first…" Natsu stated as Levy continued to suck his cock and balls, continuously switching between the two as she moaned with lust. Coming up after sucking his meat with an intensity that would rival Erza, she looked at him with a playful smirk.

"And is there a way to…earn that status?"

"There is…" he replied before climbing off the bed. Instructing Levy to stay where she was, the male quickly pulled off her panties from behind as he braced his feet on the mattress.

"Time to earn your place" He stated while teasing the tip at her opening.

'Please…make me yours…" she lightly begged as her face pressed against the mattress in submission. Feeling his rough hands grab her hips, the alpha male wasn't gentle as he slammed his cock past her virgin barrier.

"OH GOD!" Levy cried out as pain overcame her.

"Sorry…but it's the best way for the first time"

"No…it's alright…" Levy said over her shoulder as the sharpness in her loins started to fade. Minutes later, it was gone as she nodded.

"Alright…start fucking me…make me fucking scream your name" She ordered as the man smirked. Starting to pump slowly in and out, Natsu couldn't believe how… _tight_ she was. Making sure he planted his feet squarely, he started to fuck her deeper and deeper as her passage fought to accommodate his nine inches.

"OH MY GOD NATSU! YOUR SO FUCKING BIG!" She yelled out minutes later as the man started to give a hard rhythm, his cock abusing her tight walls as her breasts swayed with each thrust.

'You like being fucked by my huge cock you little bitch?"

'I love it! Please fuck me harder!" she begged while her voice was muffled by the blanket. Using her hands, she grabbed the fabric as the man bore into her from behind.

' _Fuck! No wonder the others love having sex with him!"_

"NATSU! I Should've fucked you at Christmas! This feels amazing! Make me your slut!" she cried as the sounds of his hips slapping her ass echoed across the room.

' **Slap!'**

"AHHH! AGAIN!" Levy begged as the man slapped her bare ass three more times, leaving a red hand mark on the jiggling flesh.

'You like that slut? You like taking my hard cock?" he asked as he slammed nine inches into her, the vagina barely able to contain the massive intruder as he fucked her harder like a piston.

'YES! I'M YOUR WHORE NOW JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS!" Levy screamed out, words barely registering in her lust crazed mind. Her body was already covered in a sheen of sweat from their lovemaking, her large breasts constantly swaying as she rubbed them in pleasure over the next twenty minutes.

Feeling him pull out of her, the woman missed the sensation of being filled as the man grabbed a few pillows. Setting them on the floor near the foot of the bed, Natsu simply picked his woman up as she 'epped' the motion surprising her. Placing her upside down as her head rested against the pillows, Levy found herself in the pile-driver position as her legs were spread wide.

'I've always wanted to try this…' Natsu smirked as he fed his hard cock into her dripping passage. Plunging down, Levy let out a sexual moan as she watched her folds accommodate the monster.

'I…I can't be..believe I'm taking that thing all at once" she whispered with sexiness as she fondled her large breasts. Finding the orbs close enough, she managed to suck on her own nipples as the male bore into her pussy, the joining hammering her body. Watching as her new boyfriend pushed her ankles next to her ears, Levy was in complete submission as he fucked her hard over the next fifteen minutes.

"Yes…YES! FUCK MY SLUTTY HOLE WITH YOUR LARGE COCK!" She begged as the fire mage pile drove her harder.

'Little slut…that's what you like being to me?" as their juices squelched from his hard fucking.

"I love it! I can't wait to be your little cum-dumpster!"

Smirking at her broken words, the prince of fire dragons loved his power over the strong woman as he fucked her harder and harder. Pistoning in and out of her tightness, he knew that both of them didn't have long.

Reaching a hand up to their joining as she moaned and gasped for air, the blue haired woman played with her folds as the meat fucked her relentlessly. The sensation building in her loins was familiar from very lonely nights as the woman raced closer and closer.

'Shit! I'm cumming!" Levy cried out as her fluids splashed out, lubricating her passage as Natsu grinned.

"So…you want to be my cum-dumpster?" he asked while pulling out.

"YES! I want to feel it on my face!" she begged as the man lowered himself down her body. Sticking out her tongue as he stroked, she didn't have to wait long. Shooting out his load, several strands landed across her face as she held her mouth open.

Feeling the warmth of the material land across her forehead, cheeks and lips, Levy had to close her right eye as a glob forced it shut. Tasting the salty goodness land on her tongue, she quickly swallowed his essence as it raced toward her gullet. Feeling a few more splatters hit her exposed skin, the woman was very content as Natsu moved away. Feeling herself lifted up, she looked at him out of her left eye before climbing on the bed. Re-spreading her legs, she grabbed her ankles as she invited him for more.

"Your going to fuck me until I have to be carried. Because once you walk in that guild tomorrow, I'll have to share…so fuck me into the bed!" she commanded despite the streams of cum on her face.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu said with a smile as the two resumed their lovemaking far into the night.

 **Universe 137-C. June 11** **th** **9:07 a.m.**

"Where's Levy? Usually she's here by now with the I.V.D. to begin the search?' Bisca asked as she looked around the hall with Natsumi. She was joined by most of the guild, the members wondering were the script mage was.

"Maybe she slept in?" Grey suggested, the eye patch still covering where his left eye used to be as Lucy sat close to him. Ever since losing it, Lucy hadn't left his side, caring for the man she loved as they waited for a new eye. Sam and the rest of the girls had been horrified by what happened, but the Sergeant was also…very proud of her protégé using the skills she learned.

Mira had taken Natsumi to therapy immediately, and the pink haired woman had found support with her friends here and the ones back in her own reality as she managed to put the horrible event behind her for the most part. She still had some bad dreams, but the others assured her it would be alright.

"No. I checked her room. She wasn't there" Wendy mentioned as she sat with her team and Carla.

"Should we go look for her?" Cana suggested as she sat with her father at the bar, the two enjoying a breakfast made by Kinana.

Hearing the guild doors open, the mages turned to expect the script mage walking in. What they didn't expect was Natsu carrying the female on his back as a look of complete content adorned her smiling face.

"Hey guys…guess who became mate number nine last night!" Levy cheered out as the girls realized what she meant as Natsu set her down at a table with Juvia and Erza.

'Hey everybody. So…" Natsu barely let out before Knightwalker jumped up and socked him with a lightning coated fist. Falling to the floor, he was straddled by the former commander.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU MAKE US WORRY THEN STROLL IN HERE AFTER FUCKING LEVY ALL NIGHT! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" the huntress roared before punching and slapping him in the face repeatedly as Sam stood up.

"KICK HIS ASS FOR MAKING US FEEL EMOTIONS!" the brunette yelled out as the man endured the fury of eight females that soon surrounded him with anger and joy on their faces….

 **And holy shit! That was a long ass chapter! 33,000 words! But fuck, a ton happened! Survival on a lone island, fighting a demon and resurrecting Ur! Banging two milfs…and Grey becoming more badass. Now before you start hating for what I did to Natsumi, all his ladies have been through something bad in some form…so it had to happen eventually. And no, the lightning wont merge with his magic. To be honest, he's pretty damn strong magically already.**

 **And if you complain about another Phantom lord chapter, Yeah I know ive done it a lot. But I'll be branching into the GMG or the seven year time skip era more. I just wanted to create a reality with those two alive and that's really the only place. And no, they won't be joining the harem, but I'm sure Lucy and Grey will love seeing them again…until they find out what Dragneel did haha.**

 **And Levy…she finally got her dragon slayer! And to the few guest reviews….**

 **(Multiverse lover) I know you want me to start making evil Natsu's and some twisted stuff and I have been thinking of one...but to me, its hard to make him evil. I'm trying, but small steps at first.**

 **(Guest) While I thank you for all your video game suggestions, most of them I never played. Yes I played the hell out of Halo back in the day, but I don't want to expose my universe to FTL tech. As for Dead space, maybe? I only played the first one. The rest I never played. I got sick playing doom….literally. As for the rest…didn't look interesting to me…sorry.**

 **Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this massive chapter! Read! Review! Enjoy!**

 **Natsu: Damn…they're gonna be pissed when they found out who I slept with…**

 **Levy: What are you talking about? "Glares heavily"**

 **Natsu: Eh…you'll find out… How about round number five?"**

 **Levy: YES!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	35. Summer Celebrations

**Well! I hammered out a few adventures from the multiverse and now it's back to our main heroes! Now just so all you wonderful readers are aware, this will be more of a relaxing, fun chapter. And poor Natsu…he will be punished for breaking the rules haha! But seriously, this will cover half of summer I think, then next will be Tenrou…which will not follow canon at all! After that, I'm getting back into the locust war hardcore**

 **OH! I've been thinking of a short story with the working title… "McGarden's war" if you want to know more message me about it. But FYI, it won't be started until the next few chapters get taken care of.**

 **Anyway…I don't own Gears of War, Fairy Tail, or any other media…sigh…**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Summer Celebrations**

Natsu groaned heavily after the beat down dished out by Knightwalker, Sam, and most of his other girlfriends. He was positive even Natsumi and Juvia got a few kicks in as he slowly sat up. Glancing at Levy who was just all smiles after the wonderful time last night, the man finally got to his feet as the rest of his women seemed to…form a protective barrier around him in a loose semi-circle.

" _The fuck are they doing?"_ he wondered briefly as Bisca glared at him the most, her eyes a tangle of happiness and anger.

"Well!? Aren't you going to say something?" she asked, her foot tapping against the floor as annoyance still graced her features. Looking at all of them, he figured he should at least say something as Levy ordered a sub sandwich from Kinana, the purplette gracing soft smiles.

"Ugh…fine. I'm sorry for making you all worry" He managed to say as Knightwalker scoffed.

"Worst apology I ever heard" the huntress let out in annoyance before heading to the bar. Taking a seat, she soon had a bowl of lime ice cream before her.

"I don't get why your so mad? Didn't you ladies already approve Levy?" The soldier asked as Mira crossed her arms under her bust, her face forming a cute pout.

"You could've at least told us you were back last night…we've been worried sick about you…" she told her boyfriend as she walked toward him. Planting a kiss on his lips, she gave one of her beautiful smiles as Natsumi and Juvia glared in slight jealousy.

"I'm…really glad your safe and back home…" she whispered.

"Ahem!"

Both looking to their left, they could see Erza with a light glare as the voluptuous redhead stood with Cana, Sam, and Juvia. Smirking at what was bothering some of his ladies, the male made sure to give each of his queens a wonderful kiss on the lips. It took a few minutes, but he managed to give them all their due attention as Sam found herself the last one.

"Just so you know….it's been two months for all of us. Your going to be very fucking busy the next few days" she smirked, hinting at what she wanted later.

"NATSU!" You wouldn't believe the adventures I had while you were gone!" Happy said in a cheerful tone as the exceed hovered in the air, the guild still listening in.

"Oh yeah? What did you do?"

"I grew to fifty feet and got laser eyes! Then I fought two giant monsters in Chicago! Then! In a different universe with Carla, I fought an alien and rode a flying pig!"

"YEAH!? That sounds pretty damn awesome Happy!" The man said with a grin as he fist bumped his little buddy.

"So Natsu? How did you survive anyway?" Grey asked as he sat with Lucy at his table. The black eye patch over the mages left eye at Natsu raise a questioning eyebrow at his friend.

"The fuck happened to you?"

"A cannibal cut out my eye" Grey started to say before pausing, the events still recent to the man. It was not something he liked to remember.

"Natsu…"

Looking over as Natsumi held his hand, the man could finally see a sign of pain and hurt behind her eyes.

"Natsumi…what happened?"

"Something…bad…" she whispered out as herself, Wendy, Lucy, Grey, and Carla told the story of how they were attacked, captured, and targeted for horrible, vile things.

Eye's hardening and fists growing tighter, the fire mage felt his anger rising as his friends…no…his family repeated all the horrible details. How they started to mouth rape one of his girls…how Wendy was forced to kill…the torture of one of his closest friends…it was making him seethe with anger. When they finished telling the tale, Natsu remained silent as his eyes burned like raging charcoal.

Walking behind the guild's bar, the guild wondered what the man would do. They knew how much he loved his girls…the lengths he's gone to in attempts to keep them safe.

Snatching up a bottle of rum as Gildarts looked at the man he considered an adopted son, the gear took a few deep pulls as the alcohol burned down his throat.

"Natsu.." The crash mage started to say.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" The man roared as he spun and flung the bottle at the bar mirror.

' **CRASH!'**

The thrown object shattered on impact, creating a massive spider webs of cracks as the bar mirror was destroyed beyond repair. Not even caring what happened next, the man punched the glass with a bare fist, causing more cracks to appear as several pieces cut into his skin. His rage dulled the pain like many times before as he punched the mirror again and again.

"FUCK! I'M SUPPOSED THE KEEP THEM SAFE! BUT I KEEP FUCKING FAILING! First Erza at Montevado! Then Sam, Mira, and Cana during the locust invasion last summer! The bloodshed and psychological scars that Knightwalker, Juvia, Levy, and Bisca have gone through this past year! Then Hisui losing her father! And now…NOW SOME FUCKER DID THAT TO NATSUMI! MY FIRE PRINCESS!" He roared out as he kept punching the shattered glass, his fist becoming a bloody mess of cuts and scratches.

Tears streaming down her soft cheeks, the woman in question did the only thing she could. Hopping over the bar even as a few salty droplets hit the wooden surface, she had him in a tight embrace.

"It's okay Natsu…it's okay…" she whispered to him, the woman trying to stem his anger.

"No…it's not…" he finally said as he stopped hitting the shattered glass.

"Natsu…I'm alright. Mira and all the other girls were there for me…and besides…" she smirked slightly, trying to lighten the mood as the man slowly calmed down. "I really made him suffer for doing that to me"

"Yeah…you really did bite of his cock huh?"

"DAMN RIGHT!" she said while embracing her prince with a smile. "Nobody invades this temple and survives" she finished softly before looking down at his bloody hand. Eyes widening at the sight of crimson droplets hitting the floor, she immediately grabbed the bleeding fist.

"Look what you did you idiot…" she said in a tone of soft worry before looking over at the door to the infirmary then to Wendy.

"Wendy…could you join us in the infirmary?" Natsumi asked politely as she started to pull her man to the closed door across the hall.

"Fine…but if you two start doing anything weird I'm leaving" the fourteen year old grumbled slightly. Standing up, she was slightly taken back as Natsu stood before Grey, the two men eyeing each other up. Placing his good hand on the ice mages shoulder, the fire mage tried to give a reassuring squeeze.

"You did good Grey…you managed to save your girl despite the horrible pain you must have been in. Not only that, but you protected mine when I couldn't be there….So I'm gonna call it. You Grey…have become a fucking badass" He finished before glancing at Lucy as the ice mage smirked.

"Hey Luce…you might want to check out universe one-four-four-four-L with Grey…I think you'll enjoy it" He told her before heading into the guild's clinic with Natsumi, Wendy, and Happy following.

A smirk forming on his face, the ice mage turned to his girlfriend with a smile as many of Natsu's girlfriends decided to order some food and wait for their man to return.

"Hear that Lucy? I'm a badass"

"Yeah…well don't think you can go screwing random chicks now because of it! Just mean's I'll have to keep a closer eye on you!" she threatened slightly as Laxus and Gajeel chuckled at the man's slight scolding.

'I wonder how bad-ass I am?' Max said out loud as Elfman scoffed.

"Not nearly as manly as I am!" The Strauss male sounded out as Evergreen just shook her head at her boyfriend's words.

Ignoring the argument starting between Elfman and Max, Lucy grabbed her boyfriends hand and led them to the back of the guild toward the portal gun storage in the armory.

"Come on…let's see what Natsu was talking about" She lightly ordered as she grabbed a charged device. Inputting the co-ordinates, the two disappeared in a flash of light through the spinning vortex.

"Hey Levy? Any idea what Natsu found in that other universe?" Glenn asked from a nearby table with his girlfriend Sue.

"Nope! I was busy fucking all night so I have no idea!" She said happily while sitting down, her body still tired and abused from the hours of lovemaking.

"LEVY! Have you no shame!? Keep such lewd words to yourself or at home!" Erza scolded as many of the girls looked at her oddly.

" _Isn't she one of the most perverted women in the whole harem?"_ Bisca, Cana, and Mira thought in unison as the red-head continued to try and give 'proper' etiquette advice to the newest woman to join the sisterhood.

"What a hypocrite…" Sam and Knightwalker said in unison as Kinana laughed behind the bar.

"At least everybody seems to be in a better mood now…maybe I should make him something nice?" She asked herself, not intending the two females at the bar to overhear her.

"Hey! If you plan on seducing our man…you have to make us pizza!" Sam ordered with a pointing finger at the busty woman.

"I…Ah…I…" Kinana stuttered with a tinting of blush before Mira came around the bar.

"You know Sam…you can't solve all romantic things in life with pizza"

"Sure, I can! And besides…I call Natsu first tonight!" The brunette said loudly as Mira, Knightwalker, and every other girl looked at her with anger in their eyes.

"OH NO! THE ONE WHO WILL BE FIRST IS ME!" They all yelled in unison. Realizing what just happened, the women of Natsu all gained predatory smirks as they cracked their knuckles for the coming fight.

 **Universe 1444-L**

* * *

The new guild hall was slowly but surely taking form as many members hauled lumber, hammered at protruding nails, or assisted in any other way they could. Gajeel was given the hardest tasks, but the man bore the burden as Laki kept an eye on the man. Turning her head as her purple bangs hovered in front of her eyes, she glanced over at the new girl Juvia. Turns out, she was a very good cook, her meals on par with Mira as the two were assembling a large buffet nearby with Layla and Ur.

"WOW! That looks really good Juvia!" Natsu said happily as he carried a few beams of wood with his shirt removed, giving the water mage an eyeful.

"Ah…well…Juvia just helped Mira and Layla…" the water mage said with a blush as she tried to look away.

"She's just saying that. She's been a great help cooking at my café today" Layla replied as her new roommate chilled several drinks with her ice magic.

"Mom…I think you outdid yourself this time…" Lucy whispered as she eyed the full spread of snacks, sandwiches, and other foods as she stood near Erza and Grey. _"Why is she still limping today? Did she hurt herself when Dragneel was with her and Ur?"_

"FOOD'S READY! COME AND GET IT!" Mira and Ur shouted out a few minutes later as the warm summer sun filtered through a few passing clouds above.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu and several other mages cheered out as the fire dragon was first in line with his exceed friend.

"One fish please…no two…no…ALL THE FISH!" Happy said with a smile as he held out his plate to Juvia. Giggling at the adorable cat's antics, she handed him two fish.

"WOW JUVIA! YOU'RE THE BEST!" the blue cat said with a happy grin before flying off to join his father. Soon the mages were all eating contently, laughing and enjoying themselves during the little break. Natsu found himself sitting with Lisanna and Cana at a picnic table as Gajeel picked at his meal.

"Hey Gajeel? How's the food?" Natsu asked the other new member, trying his best to be friendly.

"It's good…just thinking about…stuff" he mentioned casually as his mind went back to the conversation with Dragneel a few days prior.

 _Gajeel found himself being lifted up by the throat as the scarred man's gaze bored into his soul. He tried to break free, but the grip was too strong as the eyes of a predator stared into his._

" _I'm gonna make it simple for you Redfox. You_ _ **will**_ _go and apologize to Laki like your life depended on it. If you don't…I'll break your fucking legs and toss you into a deathclaw nest…you won't survive…understand?"_

" _Y..YES!"_

Rubbing the area around his neck, the iron dragon slayer considered himself lucky before a strange static filled the air. Glancing up, the mages could see a familiar purple vortex forming as strands of electricity popped and danced across the surface. In a small flash of light, two people walked through.

"What do you think would interest us so much about this universe? Lucy asked as she looked around the construction site with her boyfriend next to her. Ignoring the stunned looks of the mages, her eyes continued to scan before settling on a certain person.

Breath catching in her throat, Lucy couldn't believe who was standing there. _"I…it can't be…_ " she thought as tears started to form in her eyes. Taking a few unsure steps forward, she was almost in a trance as she walked past her confused double.

"Mom? Is…is…is that really you?" She choked out as salty droplets started to wash down her cheeks.

Stepping around the table, Layla looked at this other version of her daughter as the younger woman continued to walk slowly towards her.

"It's me Lucy…but why are you crying?" Layla asked in confusion.

That did it. The dam broke as tears flowed outwards from the girl as she ran forward. Her boots thudding across the packed dirt, the visiting blonde had her mother wrapped in a tight hug as she nuzzled her face into Layla's shoulders.

"Mom! I've missed you so much! Ever since you died….I dreamed of what I'd say to you and..and..Waaaaah!" she cried out as emotions and tears flowed from the female. Wrapping her slender arms around the poor girl, Layla did the only thing she could.

"It's okay Lucy…just let it all out…" the older woman said in a soothing voice as the girl continued to cry.

Looking at his crying girlfriend, Fullbuster gave a small smile before looking past the two hugging women. His one good eye widening, he could see his old master standing there…alive and well.

"No wonder he said we would like this universe…" The man muttered before glancing at his double. "Mind if I say hi to Ur? She's dead in my universe too"

"Ah…no man, go ahead" Grey replied as he tried not to stare at the eyepatch. _"That's right…they've lost many friends and fight a war…makes sense he'd look…colder"_ as the man took in his dopplegangers other features. While he was shirtless at the moment, his visiting double was wearing a long, white trench coat with an icy blue shirt underneath.

"I guess…these would be Dragneel's friends?" Cana asked as she watched the other ice mage walk slowly across the construction site to the master ice-mage. Stopping in front of her, Ur looked at the man before her. Her eyes tried not to look at the eyepatch covering his left, but she could see and feel it…the pain and hardship. Placing a palm on his left cheek, Ur found her words a whisper.

"What…what happened to you Grey?"

"Nothing good…" he answered back before embracing his old master in a hug. "I know your technically not my master…but it's still nice to see you again" He whispered back with a smile as four mages entered the construction site.

"What the hell is this shit!? Women crying like weaklings! Our guild hall destroyed and our enemies hanging around here? No wonder everybody is laughing at us" Laxus sneered out as he stood with the Thunder Legion.

"Like you have a right to talk Laxus! You weren't here!" Mira shouted out as her dislike for the arrogant man raised its head. While she didn't mind the rest of the legion too much, Laxus was turning into more of a pain every time he came back.

"I obviously wasn't needed if they were so soundly beaten. But seriously…what a joke. When I become master, that weird blue girl and that poor excuse for a dragon slayer would never be accepted…only the strong would be allowed into Fairy Tail" He snickered as the rest of the legion chuckled at his words.

"That's enough Laxus! If you're not going to help, then just go take another job and get out of here" Makarov uttered, his annoyance growing.

"Actually…we heard there was a second Natsu running around and I was curious about the whole thing. Then we come back and see two Lucy's and two Grey's standing here" Evergreen said casually as she glanced at the fire mage. To be honest, she did have a small crush on the man, but if Laxus found out…. _"He'd probably kick me off the team…"_ The brunette concluded as the visiting Lucy dried her tears before looking at her boyfriend.

"Hey sweetie? Have you noticed how in every universe at this point in time, Laxus is just a stupid fucking moron?"

Rubbing his chin as the blonde man's eyes grew in anger, Fullbuster couldn't help but play along. "Your right Lucy…probably because he suffers from N.D.S…" the man commented as he walked over and stood by his girl.

"And what…" he seethed out "Is N.D.S?" as his temper started to flare.

"OH! That's Needle Dick Syndrome! You suffer from baby dick which is why your so grumpy!" Luce commented as fullbuster laughed, his chuckles filling the air as most of the mages gasped at his words.

"You…YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Laxus roared out as he charged at the blonde woman, his fists jumping with lightning.

"ICE MAKE: WALL!" Grey shouted out just in time as the lightning mage's fist collided with the thick wall of ice.

"Fucking dick" Lucy snarled out as she grabbed a two by four laying nearby. Running around the ice wall, she found the man already turning toward her as his face took on an almost insane look.

"What do you think that will do? I'm fucking S-Class!" he roared out as he spread his arms, electricity flowing through his body.

"Yeah…but you're still a man…" Lucy responded as she swung the board with all her might. Muscles exerting power few Lucy's had through all the realities, the board connected with the man's crotch.

Gasping for air as the mighty blow connected, Laxus tried to clutch himself as spittle flowed down his chin. "You…little skank! That was a cheap shot! Not fair at all!" he groaned out as another voice could be heard behind him.

"Yeah…but if you knew of the atrocious battles and monsters we've faced…you would realize we don't fight fair!" Fullbuster shouted out as he swung any icy baseball bat at the mages head. Connecting with another stunning blow as the ice shattered, Laxus cried out in pain as he braced his hands against the ground. Vision swirling, he couldn't believe the power of these two. _"What the hell…these two should not be able to challenge me!"_ Feeling two hands grip the ears on the side of his head, Laxus barely had time to look up as the battle hardened Lucy raised her knee to his nose.

' **Crunch!'**

Blood burst as his nose broke, his nerves flaring with pain as he collapsed to the ground, Laxus looked up at the two mages who were glaring down at him with condescending stares.

"My god your fucking weak. I still can't fathom why so many of you across the multiverse think they're the fucking strongest" Lucy replied nonchalantly before swinging her right foot back. Kicking as hard as she could, the fallen man let out another gasp of pain as the foot buried itself in his abdomen.

"Seriously man…I had my left eye cut out by a cannibal a month ago and I ripped his throat out with my teeth before killing more of his friends with a meat cleaver. But you…you probably have never fought anything that was a threat to you…always something or someone weaker" Fullbuster added with a voice devoid of emotion before kicking the man in the temple, knocking him out in one final move.

"Holy crap…" Evergreen whispered as the two visiting mages turned to them.

"You're not going to start anything…are you?" Lucy asked as waves of menace wafted off her body.

"Uh…no…" the earth mage said softly with a shake of her head.

"Hey Freed, Bicslow! Why not take him to a clinic? Get that nose checked out?" Fullbuster ordered as the two mages simply nodded.

" _The hell!? Laxus is our strongest team-mate! And they beat him in less than a minute!"_ The swordsman told himself as he stooped down to carry his team-mate off with Bicslow.

"WOAH! That was amazing!" Grey cheered out as he ran up to the doubles with Lucy and Natsu, the other two brimming with admiration.

"You think so? All I really did was hit him in the balls with a stick" Lucy H. said with a grin before turning to Makarov. "Sorry about kicking the crap outta him, but he was planning on holding the guild hostage as he tries to take over in a month or so" The blonde shrugged as the old master looked at Evergreen.

"Is this true Evergreen?"

" _Crap…they know even about that? But then…they just soundly beat one of our strongest guild members…"_

"Yeah…Freed was going to start laying hidden spells and I…I was going to encase the other girls in stone during the Harvest Festival…." She replied, heavy shame in her voice as she looked toward the floor.

"I see….you know, I'll have to punish you and the rest of the team when Laxus…recovers" the old master finished before looking at the two visitors with sadness in his eyes. "Is it true? You have had to kill?"

"Yeah…if Natsu was here I'm sure you've heard about some of our friends dying and how our reality is. How dark mages rape and kill…enslave and butcher…even forest vulcan's rape women if given half a chance…We've had to adapt" Lucy H. stated before looking at the mages gathered as her eyes settled on her counterpart. 'Your universe…is really nice you know? You have all your friends alive and well, your own mother alive and healthy…it's wonderful to be honest"

"Well then…how about you stay and get to know me? I'm sure you have lots to talk about" Layla smiled at her parallel daughter who smiled back. _"She's so strong…but at what cost to her soul?"_ She wondered, the tidbits she learned making her motherly instincts worry.

"That…that would be really nice" Lucy H. replied as Ur finally butted in among the group of mages.

"By the way…how's Dragneel doing?" she asked Fullbuster with a tinting of her cheeks as she remembered the wonderful time a few days ago.

"Huh? Why would you ask…that…oh no…" the ice mage muttered as he glanced between Ur and Layla, the two milfs having a familiar look on their faces.

"SHIT! THAT PINK HAIRED JACKASS!" the man roared out in fury as a few members took a step back.

"What!? What did he do?" his girlfriend asked in confusion as she glanced at her mother. _"Wait a sec…I've seen that look before…when Juvia or one of the other girls have a night with…oh shit…"_

"YOU PINK BASTARD!" Heartphilia roared out as she grabbed Natsu and started to slap him furiously, her female fury rivaling Erza.

"AH! NATSU!" Juvia and Evergreen shouted out as the two girls ran forward. Grabbing the angry woman's shoulders, they managed to pull her off as the dragon slayer twitched from the female beat down.

"Why…?" he croaked out as Happy poked him with a stick, giggling at his misfortune.

"Lucy! Why did you attack my Na…er Natsu like that?" Evergreen asked loudly, hoping nobody heard the slip-up as Juvia gave a light glare at the future love rival. Hissing in anger, the blonde shook them off as she clenched her fists.

"I'll tell you why…after all this time…after countless realities….this one has my mother alive along with Ur…and that bastard had sex with hem both! Seriously! He couldn't just leave them be!" She yelled in anger before her mother's voice filled the air.

"To be fair…it was our idea…and well…it had been a long time" Layla smiled as Ur nodded in agreement.

"Ten years for me! And watching him stop that Jupiter blast with all those scars…and reviving me…what do you think would happen?" the ice master said with hints of lust as Grey clenched his fist.

"Damn him…" he muttered before marching over to the fallen Natsu still groaning on the floor. "It's your lucky day Natsu. I won't kick your ass over Magnolia since my girl already did it…but…" He trailed off before crouching down, his glare hardening. "If you decide to pursue a relationship with Ur, Layla, or any other girl here….you better be fucking sure of it…you get me?"

"Ah yeah…." The pinkette groaned out, his mind reeling before jumping to his feet, realizing something. _'If this Grey and Lucy are strong enough to beat Laxus…then that means…."_

"LET'S FIGHT!" he challenged as the members gained strange looks.

"Well…at least the other Lucy didn't hurt him that bad…" Lisanna giggled as the fire mages eyes grew with excitement.

"Uh…let us take care of something first…." Fullbuster replied as he looked forward to the prospect of beating Natsu down. _"Finally! A universe where I can beat Natsu! And…and a way to get back at Dragneel…this will be great!"_ The man preened with happiness as he pulled the portal gun from a holster.

"Hey, give us a few minutes then we will be back. I would really like to get to know you all better. I have a good feeling about today…despite what Ur did…." He muttered under his breath as he glared at his master. The woman gave a smile and a wave before letting out a content sigh, hoping to see the scarred man again. Watching as the portal formed at the two jumped through, Erza looked at Mira, her eyes questioning.

"What do you think those two will do?' _'I must say…it was quite satisfying to see Laxus put into his place for once"_ the knight thought as Mira laughed.

"Oh…I'm sure it will be fine"

 **Universe 137-C**

* * *

Lucy and Grey walked through the portal into chaos. The whole guild was fighting. Tables were being thrown, punches and kicks flying, and mages that were normally friends were in full blown fights.

"Those milk cans on your chest must have gone to your head Evergreen! I'm the best woman in the Thunder Legion!" Lisanna roared out as she unleashed a heavy kick with her right leg. Blocking with her forearm, the busty brunette managed to negate the blow.

"Sound's like someone has large breast envy…" Evergreen smirked as the two went back to trading blows.

"WHITE HAIRED HARLOT! I WILL HAVE NATSU TONIGHT!" Erza yelled out from across the guild as she punched Mira in the stomach. Coughing slightly, the demon managed to recover enough as she rose to face her rival. Grabbing Erza by the shoulders, Mira gained a sinister smile.

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU RED-HEADED SKANK!" She yelled out before headbutting Erza, causing the knight to stumble backwards, her vision clouded.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SKANK, YOU BITCH!" Knightwalker screamed out as she threw a chair at the barmaid in gothic attire. The furniture being destroyed on impact, the wood clanked to the floor among the fighting mages. Watching as Knightwalker dusted her hands off, Lucy finally got to observe a guild fight as an observer.

"So...that's what it looks like" She pondered.

"And looks like Glenn is tearing it up with Sue" Grey agreed as he crossed his arms. Watching the veteran Gear go toe to toe with Max and Gajeel as Sue fought Milliana, the ice mage snapped his head toward more shouting in the hall.

"NATSU WILL BY MY KING!" Hisui roared out as she punched Natsumi in the face, causing the female dragon slayer to stumble backwards. Regaining her composure, Natsumi gained a feral grin before spotting Bisca nearby. Grabbing the woman, Natsumi hefted the gunslinger above her head as flames of resistance danced in her eyes.

"What the hell! Put me down Natsumi!" Bisca shouted at the other woman as she struggled in mid air.

"I'M THE FUCKING FIRE PRINC….!"

"LOVE RIVAL'S!" Juvia yelled out as she unleashed several water whips at the three women, causing a few female screams to ring through the hall as the blunette smirked. "Only Juvia will have Natsu tonight…."

"AS IF WATER BITCH!" Sam uttered as she punched the woman in the side of the head. Flying into a table as her water body had not been activated, she slid across the flat surface as Makarov looked at the horrible destruction of his guild.

"So much damage…" He whispered before noticing the large mountains of flesh threatening to spill from Juvia's summer tank top. Smiling like the old pervert he is, the old master gave a slight squeeze.

"EEEKKKK!" Juvia screamed out before slapping the old man away as he flew past the still standing Grey and Lucy. "I REGRET NOTHING!" Were his final words before slamming into the far wall, his unconscious body sliding down into a heap.

"So…not participating in the guild fight today you two?" Natsu asked Cana and Levy as Wendy ran past with a metal bat, chasing Elfman with fury in her eyes.

"You destroyed my blueberry cheesecake! You'll pay for that muscle head!" The young girl roared as Knightwalker stuck out a foot, tripping the brother of Mira as he collided with a few chairs.

"There you go kid. Now teach that man the fury of Wendy Marvell!" the huntress exclaimed with a thumbs up as Wendy stalked closer, tapping her open palm with the end of the bat with menace.

"Now Wendy! It was an accident! I swear!" _"No way can I beat her like this…especially with Erza K. standing there and Sam nearby…"_

"FACE YOUR PUNISHEMENT LIKE A MAN!" She yelled with teenager fury before using her weapon to 'punish' the young male. His echoing cries were drowned out in the guild as the fighting raged on, the sky maiden ready for more.

Giggling at the young girl who charged back into the fight, Levy shook her head as Cana sipped on a frothing beer.

"Nope…you wore me out…I've had plenty of…exercise" She said casually as she reached for her own drink, almost spilling it as her arms brushed her large breasts. "Damn chest balloons…" she muttered as Cana poked one of the C-cups in the side.

"Still getting used to them? I wonder what they feel like?" The lush asked as she tried to grab more of the moldable flesh through Levy's shirt.

"Knock it off!" the short genius yelled hotly as Cana laughed before turning to Natsu, hints of desire in her eyes as her fellow harem-mates continued to fight each other over their man.

"How about it Natsu? You…me…anything you want to do…" she whispered seductively as Gildarts glared at the man who seduced his baby girl from the nearby bar.

"I should kick his ass…taking my little girl like that…" the older man muttered as Kinana laughed from behind the bar, overhearing the crash mages words.

"But Gildarts, didn't Cana confess to him? Plus, you know he would never do anything to hurt her?"

"Grr….I guess…" he grumbled before standing up, a smirk on his face as more mages fought around him. Eyeing the two Erza's facing off across the hall, he shook his head at the two before walking closer to the table.

"Yo Natsu! I'm kicking your ass! And the loser has to pay for Cana's wedding!" the father spoke knowingly as Cana spit out her beer, her system shocked at the talk of marriage.

"WE'RE NOT AT THAT POINT YET!" She yelled out before flinging her heavy glass mug of beer at the mage. Colliding with his head, Gildarts was caught off guard as the surprisingly strong throw knocked him to the floor in one blow.

"AH! My beer! Look what you made me do you idiot!" Cana roared at her father, kicking him in the side as her anger flourished.

"Et tu…Cana?" He gasped out before falling unconscious. Huffing at her father's idiocy, Cana was back at the bar ordering another beer even as Laxus stepped on the fallen crash mage, fighting Freed and Gajeel now as the guild fight continued.

"Okay…I think it's time to make Natsu pay…" Lucy smirked evilly. Don't get her wrong, she considered Natsu a great friend, a valuable guild mate, and a selfless hero in the fight against evil. But…he fucked her mom…probably multiple times. She knew what that meant since she has talked to her double from Natsumi's universe…how most women became slutty little messes that ended up submitting. Which means he needed to be punished. And since she had no girlfriend authority over him…she would have to get the other girls worked up. Marching over to a table, the blonde climbed onto the surface as her boyfriend smirked from nearby.

" _This will be awesome…"_

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" She roared out, the guild surprisingly pausing for a moment as all eyes turned to the busty woman.

"Why the fuck should we listen to you, blondie?" Sam asked as she held Juvia in a head-lock.

"Because you brunette bitch…you will want to hear this…" Lucy smirked evilly as she glanced at Natsu, their eyes locking.

" _Hmmm…now what could she be talking ab…oh shit…Layla and Ur…she found out and I broke the rules…fuck!"_ the scarred fire mage concluded as he quietly brought out his portal gun underneath the table.

Seeing as everybody was paying attention, Lucy gave Natsu one last smile as his eyes bored into hers.

" _Gotcha…"_

"NATSU HAD SEX WITH UR AND LAYLA IN UNIVERSE ONE FOUR FOUR FOUR-L…WITHOUT ANY OF YOUR PERMISSION!" She yelled out before jumping off the table.

It was an immediate switch in temperament. The women of Natsu's harem had some simple rules for his dealings in the multiverse among parallels. While some could be written off like the 'dinner rule' or not building a harem for a double of Natsu, there was one he **must** follow.

'Natsu….did you really fuck blondies mom? And not consent any of us?" Sam uttered with traces of her phoenix fire dancing across her hand. Her eyes could be seen holding untold fury as the brunette stood there next to an equally mad Juvia as the blunette powered up a water whip.

Glancing around, he could see all his girlfriends gathering magic or assorted weapons.

' **WHAM!'**

The heavy metal pipe splintered the wood of the table as Levy held onto her 'punishment stick' the black metal gleaming in the sunlight.

"So…you think you can fuck two women then just show up and do the same to me huh?" The short girl whispered with malice as Dragneel started to glance around. All ten of them had formed a circle around him, cutting off any assistance from Happy as Natsumi held onto the blue cat.

"You know the rules Natsu…." Erza told him with a dark aura around her as Mira cracked her knuckles, the popping sound echoing through the silent hall.

"I'm pretty sure I just kicked your ass…but I'll do it again" Knightwalker told him as electricity jumped and crackled across her palms. _"Honestly…who cares about the two bitches? I just care about having a great fight against him!"_

"And here I was going to make your favorite chicken wings with Juvia…now I'll just shoot your ass" Bisca told the man as she formed a magical gun in her hands.

"So…before we destroy you, anything you'd like to say?" Cana asked the man, the busty female holding a broken chair leg as Gajeel slowly backed up, not wanting to risk the female fury against him.

Looking at each girl in the eye as they tried to control their anger, the gear nodded.

"Yeah…YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He shouted at them all as he activated the portal gun right below his seat. Falling through, the vortex snapped shut as the ten angry women looked at the spot in disbelief.

"Oh…that man of mine will regret running from us…" Hisui answered darkly before snapping her head toward Levy. "LEVY! WHERE DID HE GO!?" The queen asked as the shorter girl looked at the ceiling, her thoughts racing. _"I could try just pinpointing the portal gun with the I.V.D. but that could take an hour…hmmm…SERA! He considers them a second family and some of the guys there would hide him among the masses! Or if he's really crazy, he would head outside Jacincto…"_

"Sera…he probably headed to Sera" She told the assembled ladies.

"Then let's go there…punish him…and get our three day shopping trip!" Juvia cheered out. _"Ah Natsu…Juvia knows you make women swoon. So, when your beaten by the others, Juvia will nurse you back to health and you'll love Juvia even more!"_

"Tch! I don't care about the shopping…I just want to kick his ass for shoving his dick into a Heartphilia whore" Sam said with a clenched fist as Erza aimed a portal gun at some empty space. Crackling with power as the ten females assembled, Mira smirked as her demonic side came out to play. "Ohhh…he's gonna be spending so much money….and if he thinks about escaping from his shopping punishment….LET'S GO GET THAT BOYFRIEND OF OURS!" The woman yelled out as the ten females gave chase. Snapping shut a moment later, the two Happy's looked at each other before giggling.

"Natsu's in trouble!" they cheered out as Elfman looked at the vacant hall.

"You know Ever…I used to be jealous that Natsu gets all the girls…"

"And now?" His girlfriend asked as she sat at a table with a beaten Romeo on it. Pushing the knocked out boy to the floor, she grabbed her un-spilled drink with a small smile as the boy landed with a thud.

"Now…I think he'd rather face a brumak than the anger of those ten" The man shudders in horror at the ferocity of each individual woman as he bent down to start cleaning up the half destroyed hall.

 **Universe 942-F Jacincto Command Center**

"Any word on the search for Corporal Dragneel?" Hoffman asked Anya as the blonde woman stood in amongst the bustle of technicians and other men and women hard at work. The last two months had been fairly quiet in terms of locust activity, the horrible creatures only emerging for small skirmishes and a few minor battles in areas heavily damaged by war and destruction.

"No Sir. I know Delta and Sigma-3 have been expanding the search grid, but they've been busy in universe eight eight seven-X getting that reality up to speed and self-sufficient"

"Nasty bit of business that was, but I understand they returned for the time being?" The Colonel replied, remembering the report Sergeant Bryne and Private Scarlet had given him months earlier. He had been hardened to war and suffering over the years…but treating women like that. _"Wish I could've killed their king myself"_

"Yes Sir. I believe they're currently off duty"

"Don't sugarcoat it Anya. I know you keep track of Delta, especially Fenix" The older soldier replied to the younger woman as she nodded, her feelings for Marcus known to the grizzled veteran. Staying silent as the humming of several computers and the clacking of keyboards filled the air, the Lieutenant was grateful for the calm day…it wouldn't last.

' **SNAP! POP! POP!'**

In a flash, a vortex formed as a familiar salmon haired man fell through, his body landing on the floor with a heavy thud and weary groan.

"Ugh…falling though a portal is weird…" Natsu grumbled as he climbed to his feet.

"Lieutenant Stroud…call off the search" Hoffman ordered before looking back at the dragonslayer. "So Corporal? What kind of insane series of events did you go through this time?"

Giving a salute, the soldier knew he had to tell the Colonel something, despite the fact he had very little time to spare.

"I made the Leviathan into a corpse raft and used it to reach Stavenall Island. I managed to secure food and technology from the abandoned city. The last month and a half I used to build a working I.V.D. Unfortunately, it was a one time use and a blind jump. I landed in a parallel earthland and had to rebuild another before finally making it back home last night. Now if you'll excuse me Colonel, I need to go fight some locust" As the man started to run from the room.

"Why would you want to face those monsters right now son? You should be celebrating for the next few days" The older Gear said loudly as the fire mage pushed the door open. Glancing back, he gave a small smile to the two. "Because its safer…" he graveled out before disappearing into the hall, his boots echoing down the tiled floor.

"Safer?" Anya asked before another portal snapped into existence. Flowing outward were ten angry looking girlfriends of Natsu as they brandished clubs, pipes, and the build-up of magic. Many of the soldiers in the room had met a few of Dragneel's women, some had even witnessed their fury. But to see them all angry…many brave men gulped and huddled over their keyboards.

"Colonel Hoffman? Would you mind if I use the intercom for a moment?"

"By all mean's my dear" the soldier replied as he stepped away from the particular console. Moving into place, Mira spoke into the hand held microphone as she activated the switch for the whole base.

" _Attention Gears! This is Mirajane Strauss speaking. I want you all to know that Natsu Dragneel is alive and well running around this base…but he needs to be punished for what he did. So, to any squad that assists us in capturing him, myself, Juvia, and Natsumi will make you a fabulous dinner of your choosing. Flame broiled steak…mashed potatoes…honey glazed chicken…anything you want"_ She finished before turning off the microphone. "There…no escape now except outside the city" She smirked as Sam nodded in approval.

That was some smart thinking…bastard won't have anywhere to run now" The brunette smirked as the ten females left the control center, intent on capturing the man.

"Well…that explains why he wants to fight locust…poor bastard…" Hoffman admitted as Anya let out a light chuckle.

"You know Delta and Sigma will already be on the move…Mira's cooking is legendary to those Gears"

" _Good luck son…you'll need it"_

Natsu continued to run down the hall, a strange smirk on his face as the announcement echoed through the corridors. To be honest, he was having a little fun with his ladies giving chase. While he could do without the horrible shopping experience, Natsu knew that he would still enjoy the time with his girls as he hadn't really laid eyes on many of them for two whole months. _"And knowing some of them…I'll be busy tonight…But seriously? They over-react about me fucking Layla and Ur? I've slept with like…twenty seven different versions of Mira for fucks sake! And then Lucy and Grey…oh…I'll go back and bag Layla's daughter too just to spite them"_ He thought before coming to a halt. Approaching the corner with soft footsteps, he listened carefully as four male voices could be heard. Not risking a look, the Corporal was satisfied to just listen.

"Alright Delta, the kids back. And by the sound of it, he managed to piss off all his girlfriends. But that doesn't matter" Marcus told his squad in a gravel like voice.

"What, so we're gonna help Natsu out?" Dom asked.

'Fuck no. This is a chance for us to get some of Mira's five star cooking"

"Oh hell yeah! I'm getting a Sirloin Steak, mashed potatoes, grits, and a boatload of gravy!" Cole cheered out as the large man did a little dance. After all…Mira's cooking was legendary to the men in uniform.

"Roasted, honey glazed chicken for me. Ike a whole fucking bird" Baird smirked as he leaned against the wall of the corridor.

"I almost feel sorry for the kid…almost" Dom smirked as he looked at Marcus. "So where should we start looking?'"

"The airfield is pretty close…he might try to blend in there…or suit up in a full Gear uniform with the helmet" The combat veteran muttered before pointing toward Cole and Baird. "You two check the armory. Myself and Dom will check out the airfield" The Sergeant ordered as the men started to head down the hallway away from Natsu. Waiting a few moments to make sure they were gone, Natsu finally looked around the corner. Seeing the empty corridor before him, he started to walk toward his destination.

"Damn…My ladies just turned the whole base in a hunting ground for me…but fuck it. I'd expect nothing less from them" He smiled slightly, thinking of his beauties and their furious passion. Hearing a cascade of footfalls approaching form his previous hallway, the man put on more speed.

" _Sound's like their getting close…."_ He thought before taking the hallway to the motor pool. The hallways had been mostly deserted for now, but his luck finally left him as he moved past the closed double doors to the cafeteria. Hearing them swing open, he snapped his head behind him as Jace and Lucy walked out, the two talking about something. Locking eyes with the two, Natsu froze for a moment as Lucy and Jace looked at him with almost sinister smiles.

"YO! WE FOUND NATSU!" Jace yelled out as his voice echoed down the corridor, surely to reach his angry women.

"You dick…"

"COME HERE! I'm getting a stuffed crust pizza…MEAT LOVER'S!" The Seran Lucy yelled out as she tried to grab the man. Avoiding the attack as she fell to the floor, Natsu simply turned and ran down the hall, forgetting any semblance of silence.

"THERE HE IS!" He heard Bisca yell out behind him as she shot a few low powered magical bullets at him. Two managed to strike his back, but mainly they just stung as he looked behind him once more.

" _Oh yeah…they're enjoying this…"_ he concluded as the ten women ran after him, quickly joining Lucy and Jace. Running faster, he ran past a T-intersection as Cole and Baird made an appearance after searching the armory. Running next to Natsu, Baird and Cole both flanked him as they kept the speed up.

"So kid? What did you do to piss off all your girlfriends?" the blonde asked in curiosity.

"I fucked Lucy's mom and Grey's old master in a different universe…both were really hot milfs you know?" Natsu explained as he ran.

"HA! That's my boy! Always showing the ladies some love!" Cole said in a boisterous tone before getting serous. "You know I'll have to stop you baby…Your girl MJ's cooking is divine"

"Heh…you say that like you have a chance" Natsu uttered before tripping Baird. Continuing to run as Cole stopped to help his squadmate up from the ground, Natsu pushed the heavy doors to the motor pool open as he ran inside. A few mechanics were working on packhorse's and Centaurs to his right, too busy to assist in capturing the fleeing man as he eyed the vehicles to his left. A line of thirty Jupiter tanks were lined up, many bearing scratches and gouges from action in the field. By all reports, they were a huge success against the larger locust.

But Natsu didn't have time to admire them. Running toward the closest one, he was about to start climbing onto the vehicle when the doors to the hanger of vehicles were kicked open.

"Natsu…." Cana uttered darkly as her demeanor matched the others as they marched forward.

"So…you think you can escape with a tank huh?" Levy mentioned as she hefted her metal pipe, the woman ready to dish out punishment.

"I'd like to see you stop me…." Natsu smirked out as he took a fighting chance near the front of the war machine. Eyeing as his 'enemies' formed a semi-circle around him, he cast his gaze to Sam as she and Mira stepped forward.

"Give up Dragneel…you can't win this time" The brunette commented as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"You evaded us well, but now its time to face your punishment like a man" Mira smiled darkly as they encroached closer.

"You know what I'm like…I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!" He yelled out as the man made himself ready for the onslaught.

After Alex Brand had heard the announcement, she had figured her squad didn't have a chance. But then Natsu had ran into the motor pool…and to the tank she was about to clean no less! Staying hidden at the back, she listened to the constant back and forth. Then, when he made his announcement of never surrendering, Alex knew she had to do something. Grabbing a wrench, she picked it up before stalking toward the man's back.

"BRING IT ON YOU FUR…!"

Alex struck him in the back of the head, cutting off his rant as the almost twenty year old collapsed to the floor, the force of the blow catching him completely off-guard as he fell into blackness.

"Yo Mira! I want a foot long…no…a two foot long roast beef sub! With toppings…AND BEER!" the scarred red-head smirked as she hefted the wrench onto her shoulder.

"You got it!" The white haired woman agreed with a smile as Natsumi and Scarlet grabbed the knocked out man.

"Stop by Fairy Tail with your squad and Delta, I'll help cook too" Natsumi smiled to the wrench wielder as the ten women made any chance of escape possible for the pink haired man.

"Oh man! I can't wait!" Lucy cheered out as she watched the whole group disappear into a spinning portal thanks to Juvia. _"Come to think of it…this would be a nice little vacation with no missions for the next week"_

"Bacon cheeseburgers for me…three of them" Carmine said casually as he stood there next to the rest of Sigma-3.

"Man, where the hell were you?" Jace asked.

"Helping one of the mechanics" the man shrugged as he stood near Alex.

"I wonder who will break first? Natsu or his ladies?" Baird mentioned as the Gears prepared for their well deserved meal.

 **Several hours later….**

Natsu could hear a clamor of muffled voice through the fog of blackness. A loud cheer had him slowly opening his eyes as his head throbbed. _"The fuck happened?"_ He thought before it all came rushing back.

"Oh good your awake! Juvia was worried!" the rainwoman stated as her boyfriend sat up slowly. She was joined by the other girlfriends in the guilds infirmary as they looked down at the man.

"Ugh…I lost, didn't I?"

"You sure did! Now can we expect you to behave and not try to run away?" Hisui asked as she sat on the bed near the man, wrapping her arms around his waist while nuzzling into his neck. He could smell her natural scent of lilacs and sunflowers, which was very pleasant to the man.

"Nah…I'll stay"

"Good. Now…apologize" Erza stated as Knightwalker mirrored her stance at the foot of the bed.

"To be fair…they lured me into their apartment. Said they needed the sink fixed…then I was ambushed by two lustful women"

"That doesn't chance the fact you broke the rules…especially with Lucy's mom no less" Sam said in an even tone as she glared at the man.

Looking all around, he could see all their beautiful faces taking on a no nonsense look as Hisui gently squeezed him. Clenching his fist, the alpha man knew what he had to do.

"Dammit…" he grumbled as the girls leaned in a little closer.

"I'm sorry for fucking two women without your permission" he finished sincerely as Natsumi and Juvia jumped onto the bed, knocking him backwards as three women hugged and kissed him for his apology.

"AHHH! Juvia could barely take it! The others said she had to be mad at Natsu but it was soooo hard! She wants to love Natsu!" the woman cried out as Natsumi planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go home! You can have sex with me and two other girls right now!" the fire princess cheered out as Mira facepalmed.

"DON'T BE LIKE THAT! HE STILL OWES US A SHOPPING TRIP!" the barmaid shouted out as Bisca and Cana nodded at the same time.

"That's right! You can't give him sex right now!" Cana yelled out as the busty card mage tried to stay angry. _"Dammit! It's been months and I really…really want him inside me"_ she and many other women thought at once.

"Hey Hisui? Are you going to join us? Natsumi asked, completely ignoring her friends as her eyes gained a hint of lustful wanting as she stared at her love.

"Well…I actually want to save that for a special occasion…" The queen admitted as Levy, Bisca and Cana nodded in understanding. After all, they didn't spread their legs immediately for Natsu unlike several of the others. "But! I would enjoy this shopping trip" She smiled at them before finally unwrapping herself from Natsu.

"Well…you girls pick the place then. Right now, I'm starving"

Mira's eye twitched. On one hand she still wanted to be mad at her boyfriend. But on the other, her pride as a cook and her love for him struggled for dominance as her mind raged. _"damn…and its not like he plans on running away with them. He just gave them a bit of happiness and satisfaction…dammit…how can I stay mad at this big lug?"_

"I'll make you something…but no wondering off on you own, got it?" She told him while waving a finger at his face in a lecturing tone.

"That's fair" he told her as he stood up. Staggering as Bisca jumped onto his back, the gun mage smirked as the man carried her toward the door.

"You and me tonight…" She whispered softly in his ear as the man internally smirked. Pushing it open, he could see the rest of his family along with Hoffman, Anya, Delta and Sigma enjoying a healthy meal of their favorite dishes.

'Oh hey! It's sleeping beauty!" Dom teased as Cole dug into his steak at the same table.

"Traitors. The whole lot of you" Natsu told them as the soldiers chuckled and laughed.

"Awe don't be like that man! Look at all this awesome bacon I got!" Cheered out Carmine as he worked on his third bacon cheeseburger. Chuckling as Glenn stole a few pieces from a nearby plate as he sat with Sue, Natsu walked toward his favorite table. Sitting down next to Bisca while Cana flanked his other side, he soon found the large table crowded as his many girlfriends joined him.

"So, what would you like?" Mira asked as she tried not to stare in longing. _"Oh…I'm so fucking him tonight!"_

"Bacon cheeseburger with BBQ sauce, fries, and my favorite wings. Some beer too" he smiled as Happy landed on the table with Natsumi's own exceed.

"AND FISH!" The two cats cheered out as smiles adorned many.

"JUVIA WILL COOK HER BELOVED'S MEAL!" The rainwoman shouted as she jumped from her spot with Natsumi not far behind.

"YOU TWO HARPIES STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Mira shouted before running into the back of the guild to start the meal.

 **(AN: The events of Grim's Vengeance story take place during this time)**

 **Two weeks later. June 25** **th** **6:55 a.m.**

 _Wendy was in a field of sunflowers as a soft breeze blew, causing a rippling cascade of the serene plant life. A stream of warm sunshine had broken through the clouds, illuminating the whole field as she stood there in silence. She was older, a full grown woman of eighteen years with a fully developed body. She wore nothing except a blue sundress, the fabric flowing in the warm breeze as her hair flowed behind her like an angel. It was a scene of serenity as she slowly turned toward another person that had approached from behind._

" _I knew you would come…" she said with a beautiful smile as she looked at Natsu Dragneel. He still bore his facial scar and his normal combat fatigues, but she didn't mind._

" _It sounded urgent…I hurried over here as fast as I could" he replied as the two moved closer, now just mere inches apart._

" _Thank you for that…" Wendy replied as she tried to hide her nervousness. Each breath caused her large breasts to rise and fall as she rested a feminine hand on Natsu's chest. Feeling his hardened muscle, she looked into his eyes once more as the breeze billowed her long, blue hair._

" _Wendy?" Natsu asked in concern before the stunning woman finally responded._

" _I LOVE YOU NATSU! AND I WANT TO BE YOURS!" She cried out before colliding her soft lips with his own. The kiss was full of love as they battled, the passion indescribable to the maiden as Natsu finally broke of the lock of lips._

" _I love you too…Wendy Marvell"_

'GAH!" Wendy snapped awake as the strange dream ran through her mind. Her breath was heaving and her eyes wide as she sat up in her bed at Fairy Hills.

"Wendy! Are you okay!? I heard a scream!" Carla asked loudly in concern as she flew into the young woman's bedroom.

"A yeah…I..I'm fine…" the girl stuttered nervously as she looked at her friend, her growing chest heaving as her breathing slowed down.

"Was it about what happened to that double of you that was tortured a few days ago?"

"No…thank goodness" she paused before looking at the exceed. "It was just…weird I guess? Nothing bad or scary….just odd"

"As long as it wasn't a nightmare. You've seen your share of bad things too young lady"

"I know…" She whispered to herself as the sun started to filter through the window. "I'm glad that other Wendy finally got to go home with her friends and family…I know she has a tough road ahead, but they'll be there for her. A few bad dreams are nothing compared to what she went through…" The girl whispered as Carla come over and set a reassuring paw on her hand.

"You did an amazing job with the rest of your team to save her life"

"I know, but the real thanks should go the Levy and Bisca. They're the ones that raided Zim's base for all that technology a few days after the mages from one twenty nine-G left"

Feeling another squeeze of reassurance, Carla pointed toward the rising sun. "Come on…you should shower and get ready. It looks like a wonderful day with no locust missions, or bad men doing horrible things"

"Your right Carla! Today will be a good day!" the upbeat girl replied as she flung the covers off her bed. Heading to the shower, the bluenette prepared for the day.

"I'm so proud of how far you've come Wendy…" Carla whispered as she waited for her friend to get ready.

Thirty minutes later Wendy was walking down the street. She had decided on a pair of tan shorts fit for a teenager, simple white shoes, and her standard blue top with the word 'Marvell' emblazoned in pink letters. While she didn't have her snub with her today, she did have her trusty metal bat with her. It had a sheen of metallic blue while hardened metal studs decorated the end. Knightwalker had helped with that to give her weapon an extra 'punishment' factor while Sam, Levy and Bisca found her a nice harness to carry it.

Looking around, the city of Magnolia was always on the move as more buildings could be seen under construction. The clamor of factories, vehicles and the dull roar of thousands of people assaulted her ears as several advertising blimps hung in the air. The mayor had announced that the city now had passed to over 130,000 people, many of them refugees from the destroyed city of Woodworth.

Pausing to look eastward, she could see the snaking ribbon of concrete of the new freeway disappear into the distance. It led toward the port city of Elmina that rested right at the border of Bosco. While she had never personally visited, she knew that a naval base was near the city with a presence of two Heavy Cruisers and five Destroyers.

The trade city was booming she heard, already reaching forty thousand people while thousands of the rifle knights continued to build trenches, pillboxes, and other fortifications along the whole eastern border with Bosco.

'Hey Carla?"

"Yes Wendy?" The cat asked as the two continued the short walk to the guild.

"Didn't the queen have the first official company of the Jupiter tanks moved to Elmina?"

"I'm not sure…" the cat admitted as the girl shrugged, putting the fact in the back of her mind. A few minutes later she was near the front door of the guild as she spotted a few familiar faces.

"Mira! Kinana! Lisanna! What are you three doing here so early?"

"Oh, just opening the hall for the day. Not sure why Mira is here though since it's my shift to open" Lisanna mentioned as she looked at her older sister who let out an annoyed huff.

"Hmpph! I got up early to seduce Natsu in the shower…but…Erza, Cana and Bisca beat me too it! There just wasn't any more room!" Mira cried out at the lost opportunity.

"Honestly Mira…your whole relationship is so weird…" Lisanna muttered as she unlocked the guild doors. Walking in, the five were satisfied that the guild was empty and undamaged as Kinana waited for Lisanna to move out of earshot. Leaning close to Mira, the quiet barmaid whispered as Wendy took a seat at her favorite stool with Carla.

"You know Mira…I wouldn't mind some time with Natsu myself…" The girl said with a heavy blush as the mate of Natsu nodded.

"I CAN HEAR YOU KINANA!" Wendy shouted out before covering her ears, trying to forget the words of another woman taken with desire for Natsu.

"AH! WELL! TIME TO WORK!" the purple haired girl said loudly and awkwardly before hurrying into the kitchen. Stifling a giggle, Mira sat next to Wendy as the younger girl was already eating a blueberry cheesecake.

" _When did she even get that? She's almost like Erza in that regard…"_ Mira thought before striking up a conversation with the younger woman about the latest fashions, the massive shopping trip they enjoyed in New York while making Natsu a pack mule, and any other topic to strike their interest. The next two hours seemed to fly by as the guild finally opened and saw the mages start to filter in. Sometimes alone, others in small groups, or in Natsu's case, surrounded by all his females as they took over the large table. Already, Sam and Lucy were hurling insults at each other, trying to goad the other into a fight for no reason at all.

"Damn blondie! It looks like those airbags turned into flapjacks last night!" Sam retorted at her rival with a smirk.

"Who are you? Oh wait…your that whore that likes to suck off random men at the train station…for free" Lucy replied smugly as Sam gained a glare of annoyance.

"What was that? Oh…right…you like to be gangbanged by men with little three inch cocks" Sam leaned in as the girls continued to insult each other, each one getting more insulting than the last.

"Hey Sam? I have a question for you" Wendy asked as she approached, putting the building fury on hold between the two rivals. The guild had mostly cleared away from the two, knowing that punches could be thrown at any time between the two angry females.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" The brunette asked with a side glance before turning her attention to the blonde.

"How come we've never celebrated your birthday? You've been a part of Fairy Tail for a year now right? But none of us have heard you mention it?"

Almost immediately, Sam's demeanor changed from a happy would be brawler to a sense of quiet depression. The whole guild could see the shift across the woman's face, even causing Lucy to back off for a moment.

Running a hand through her brown locks, Sam turned to her little protégé as she tried to come up with the right words.

"I don't have a birthday Wendy…not anymore…"

"But…everybody has a birthday…." The young woman said softly with sadness in her voice.

"Not me Wendy" the Sergeant relayed as she crouched down to be eye level with her young friend. The guild was silent, listening intently as most had never heard of Sam's past. Only the members of Echo knew the story, and had kept silent in respect for the hardened woman. She continued, the memories long buried finally brimming to the surface.

"I was five…maybe six the last time I celebrated. My family lived in a small city near Anvegad named Montello. It was nothing special, just a mining town of maybe fifteen thousand. My father was a Captain in the military, my mother a teacher. They were…kind parents from what I remember. I had two older brothers. Dustin was fifteen and wanted to be a soldier like my father. Dean was twelve and loved machines….he was always tearing things apart" She paused slightly as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"My younger sister was only four…she loved cats and had a smile just like yours Wendy…she was named Cristin and was just…an amazing little sister" Sam choked out as the tears started to fall faster.

"I remember what she got me for my birthday. It was summertime and the Pendulum wars had finally ended. It was a little backpack with a cat emblazoned on it…she had picked it out herself with help from my mother….then the following day….was Emergence Day. The locust attacked my town…a brumak launched rockets at my house. I was knocked out by the blast and when I came to…my whole family was dead. I can still remember their broken and twisted bodies among the rubble and fire. The locust…they butchered the whole town. All my relatives…my friends…they killed them all. I…I was the only survivor" She finished as she slowly wiped the tears from her face.

The guild was silent. Yes, they knew the woman had suffered loss during the war, but nobody ever raised the issue with her or ever brought it up. They had lost seven members of their family to the monsters…but Sam had lost _**everyone**_.

" _No wonder it took her so long to open up to us…losing everybody in a single attack at such a young age…that kind of loss changes a person forever"_ Makarov thought in hard silence as he sat near Romeo and his father. Many of his children had looks of pain on their faces, most likely trying to contemplate such a life.

"Sam…I'm sorry…" Wendy sniffled before hugging her older friend around the waist. Looking up, the blue haired girl had tears in her eyes. "We're your family now right? We can celebrate and…"

"You don't have to do that! It's fine! Really! It was a very long time ago!" Sam tried to explain, the woman not comfortable as a few water droplets ran rivers down her cheeks. "Stupid dust…making me emotional…" She relayed as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"NO WAY! Your getting a party Sam! After hearing what happened to your family do you really think we would let this go!" Lisanna exclaimed loudly as Mira nodded.

"That's right! No friend of mine is going to sit there after such a heartbreaking story! I'm gonna make you a huge cake…with delicious chocolate…" Mira nodded as she fantasized about the heavenly taste of chocolate.

"I don't even know when my actual birthday is anymore! The Seran and Earthland calendars are different!"

"Then fucking pick one you idiot!" Knightwalker shouted out. _"I don't put much stock in these meaningless celebrations, but I'll make an exception for my bestie"_

"Fine! Today then!" she shouted back.

"Dammit Sam! That leaves us zero time to get you anything!" Erza exclaimed before grabbing the huntress and Juvia. "Come on! We have to go shopping and get her gifts!"

"Let me go you bimbo! I can walk myself!" Knightwalker shouted to Erza as the woman dragged the two toward the doors.

"THERE'S NO TIME! NOW LET'S GO!" Erza shouted as her twin continued to struggle in vain against her iron grip.

Watching them go, Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she would not be subjected to that particular hell with Scarlet as a light cough was heard behind her. Turning her head, she saw Lucy trying to look away as the blonde struggled.

"S..since what happened to you was really…awful and today will be your birthday now…truce for today?" the busty woman asked as Grey watched his girl from nearby with two eyes once more.

"Sure blondie…truce. But I'll kick your ass tomorrow" She replied cheekily as Lucy huffed.

"In your dreams!" she shot back before looking at her man. Grabbing his wrist, she started to drag him from the hall. "Come on…we should at least get her…a box of condoms or something…"

"But Lucy! I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Tough! Your shopping with me today!" She shot back as Grey let out a defeated sigh, knowing his fate was sealed.

Watching the whole exchange take place, Natsu finally stood up as he walked over to his girlfriend. While other Natsu's would hug and spout friendship and love, Dragneel wasn't like that. Simply wrapping a hand around her waist, he pulled her close as he brought the woman into a heated kiss. Finally breaking off the exchange, Sam smirked as she felt the bulge press against her womanly body.

"My my Dragneel…you're going to have to do something about that tonight…cause' I expect birthday sex now"

"Hehe…I'll get you something awesome…isn't that right Wendy?" The man asked as the younger girl looked up before blushing. _"Don't tell them about the dream…whatever you do…don't tell them!"_

"YUP! Something super awesome! No weird dreams at all with a future love interest! In fact, ignore that last part!" The blushing girl shouted before running to the bathroom to calm down.

"What's with her?" Sam asked as Natsu shrugged before looking at his remaining ladies. "Now…who wants to help me pick out a gift for Sam here?'

"I do!" Bisca cheered out as she hopped onto her man's back.

"We'll help too! After all, Sam's awesome!" Natsumi cheered out as Cana and Levy nodded as Hisui spoke over the talking mages as they all discussed possible gifts.

"Being a queen, it would be rude of me not to have a gift for one of my friends" the busty leader of the country relayed as Natsu nodded. "Alright, somebody grab Wendy and we'll get going…Hey Glenn!"

"Yeah bro?" The Asian man asked from his table with Gajeel, Sue and Millianna.

"Call up Delta and Sigma. I'm sure they'd like a little party…especially after that shit mission in Berephus"

"You got it man…uh…should we get you something Sam?" The man asked his squad leader.

"If you fucking want to?" she told her friend before glancing back at Natsu who continued to carry Bisca. "I better come with to make sure my new stuff is 'Sam awesome' though"

"Oh no you don't!" Evergreen scolded as she pushed the woman onto an open seat moments later before starting to wave a lecturing finger. "None of your weird temperament on this. The whole point it to be surprised so your staying right here in the hall!" The woman in a hugging green dress stated as Elfman stood to her side.

"But…what if Scarlet gets me something girly!" Sam replied back with a glare and a shout as the remaining members chuckled at the woman's worry.

"Then tough" Evergreen replied before glancing at Lisanna and Kinana still behind the bar. "Hey…make sure she stays right here. Use violence if you need to. Now come on Elfman, you can pick out something nice too" The elegant female smirked as she headed toward the door with her muscly boyfriend following close behind.

" _Darn…shopping with Ever…but, Sam's story is awful. I couldn't bear losing my sisters like she did with her whole family. I'll make this the manliest birthday gift ever given!"_ Elfman thought as more mages left the hall to purchase gifts for their crazy soldier.

Glancing around twenty minutes after a calmed down Wendy left with Natsu and the others, Sam found herself alone with Makarov, Kinana, and the two Strauss women who kept an eye on her as she sat at her table with a small smile on her face. Taking a sip of a tall glass of water as the heat of the day started to be felt, the Sergeant's grin grew larger. The care and love these people had shown her had wormed its way into her heart over the last year and she was glad to have met them all as sunlight poured through the windows.

"Ugg…we really came here you two?" Knightwalker huffed in annoyance as Juvia and Erza dragged her into a woman's clothing store. Established at the start of summer by a family of Seran refugees, the store boasted many styles from that war-wracked universe along with many of the latest fashions of Fiore. Walking past the lingerie section of frilly lace, the huntress groaned as Juvia ran past with a radiant smile.

"Yes! Sam is one of Juvia's friends and she deserves a cute outfit!" The rainwoman cheered out as she looked at several pink dresses.

"Your right Juvia. Sam needs a more…feminine wardrobe. I believe she only has one dress while the rest of her clothes are combat pants or tank-tops. She needs to establish a womanly look for Natsu" Erza commented as she glanced at several skirts or varying color.

"I get it…your both idiots…like soft in the head" Erza K. told them in a deadpan tone before shaking her head and walking toward the other side of the, her two companions completely ignoring her.

" _Seriously…Sam would hate all this shit. Nothing here would appeal to her at all"_ the lightning user thought before her eyes caught a glimpse of something of interest. Turning to focus as a few other women in the store busied themselves with shopping, the best friend of Sam smirked. It was a shirt that hung among the 'joke shirts' section, taking up a small portion of the wall. Glancing back as Erza and Juvia picked out a few miniskirts and dresses, the huntress scoffed.

"She'll only wear that when she wants to get it on with Dragneel…" she muttered to herself before studied the one article of clothing. It was white and of appropriate size for her friend with a lower cut that would show off some cleavage. But what stood out were the words in bright, red letters on the front. Emblazoned with the words 'Laser Bitch' and a few designs of electricity shooting off, Knightwalker knew it was perfect. Grabbing it from the rack, she marched to the register as her twin and Juvia continued to shop.

"Did you find everything alright?" the cashier asked with a smile.

"Yeah" she replied while pulling some jewel banknotes from her pocket. Paying the woman moments later, Erza K. grabbed her purchase as she headed toward the door.

"Are you done already? We've only been here ten minutes!?" Erza asked loudly as Juvia held a large amount of clothes in her arms.

"I found something she would like…and that's twelve minutes too long with you bitches. I'm getting some lime-ice cream" She replied sourly before pushing the door open and heading out into the rapidly approaching ninety degree day.

"Juvia thinks she's grumpy. She should have time with Natsu…ah…when did sharing her beloved become so…normal to Juvia?" the woman asked her friend.

"I…really don't know Juvia. If you were the first woman in the sisterhood, I could see you hogging Natsu more often, but…our lives are far from normal and he loves us all equally" Erza commented as she picked up a green summer dress for Sam.

"….Juvia gets jealous you and Natsu seem to travel to more universes alone than with Juvia" The rainwoman commented as she looked over some bras and panties for her friend.

"You know…your right? I never even realized it. Maybe because we're on the same squad and he just subconsciously chooses me? But I'll make sure to try and bring you on our next adventure"

"Really?"

"Of course! Your one of my best friends Juvia! In fact, I think our doubles had their children a few weeks ago in universe three three one two seven six A! I think we should visit them and give them…baby gifts or something" The red-head smiled as Juvia's eyes bugged out.

"You mean…Juvia can see how cute her future babies will be with Natsu! EEEEEE!" the woman shrieked out in joy as she flung the clothes everywhere, her face almost radiant with joy. The other shoppers looked at the two women oddly, shaking their heads as they ignored the two as Juvia gained a strange look in her eyes.

"Cute babies…cute babies….cute babies…" she continued to mutter out as Erza picked up the spilled clothes.

"Juvia?" She asked while waving a hand in front of the water mages face. Seeing no reaction, Erza simply paid for all the items before grabbing her friend and slinging her over her shoulder. Placing a hand near Juvia's rear end in support, Erza tried to squash any lewd thoughts she had about the rainwoman and her boyfriend. After all, she had participated in many threesomes with Juvia and Natsu…all of which were…satisfying to the busty soldier.

"Come on you. We have to get ready for the party" the red head finished with a small blush as she walked out of the store with a bag of clothes in one hand and a mumbling Juvia in the other.

"Cute babies…." Was the last thing the remaining patrons heard before going back to their shopping as the city bore down for a serious heat wave.

 **Universe 1001243-L Atlanta, Georgia 1:21 a.m.**

* * *

Bisca was crouched low in an alley next to Natsu and her other harem mates…along with Wendy as they looked at the fenced in lot across the street. The largest city in Georgia was bustling and hopping even as the stars shone above the light pollution of the city. Even now, a few people walked about in the high end neighborhood as nearby bars continued to blare music. Streetlights illuminated the whole lot, making approach difficult as a mosquito buzzed near her ear. Slapping it with a crushing blow, she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Now why the hell didn't we just portal into the damn car lot?"

"Because it would attract too much attention. This is a nice part of town that has a heavy police presence. Plus…this is way more fun" He smirked at her as he remembered their morning shower together.

"….Your thinking of this morning…aren't you?" the gun mage asked as Levy chuckled.

"He can't help it. He is a man after all" she commented as she checked her pockets for the third time. After all, this won't work without the vehicle jack. _"I should fuck him with Sam tonight…"_ the shorter woman told herself as she glanced as Natsumi beside her, the busty pinkette crouched low. "Say Natsumi…see a way in?"

"Hmmm…" the female fire mage sounded out as Wendy stayed silent, her bat ready for action. _"Let's see…the front entrance to this car lot is facing the main road so that's out of the question as we would be spotted immediately. The west side is facing a police kiosk on a side street so that's not an option…that leaves the south or east. But the south side of the lot is a solid wall ten feet tall. While it wouldn't be a problem to smash, the point is to get in without being noticed. That leaves the east near that small strip mall"_

"East…I'd move in from the east"

"Heh…good call" Natsu smirked at the woman before glancing at Wendy. "You ready to go shopping for Sam?" he whispered as the younger girl stared at Natsu for a few long moments.

" _He really is…handsome..NO! What am I saying! My two mentors both date him and I'm only fourteen! Get a hold of yourself Wendy! It was just a stupid dream!"_ Her mind raged as Natsu snapped his fingers in front of her face, breaking her thoughts.

"Hey…you in there? Cause you need your head in the game"

"Oh…yeah…sorry….just thinking about something"

"If it's about that other you that was tortured, I checked on her yesterday. Her friends and family are doing everything they can to support her and the rest of team Natsu. But if you're not up for this you can head home"

"No…I'm alright"

"Okay. Good" He whispered before looking at his ladies.

"She was probably fantasizing about a boy…after all she is becoming a young woman" Cana smirked with a tease before peering around the corner of the alleyway. The sidewalk was mostly filled with people bar-hopping and already tipsy, which would make things easier.

"Let's go" the lone male whispered as the five moved out onto the sidewalk. Moving past a drunk couple making out against the side of a building, the six moved across the four lane avenue as a police car crossed an intersection a block away. Staying in the darkness between the street lamps, Natsu led the five women to the wire fence of the car lot. Moving with cautious steps to a darker area between the strip mall and the dealership, the group of mages were soon ready.

Pulling out a pair of wire cutters from a pouch around her slim waist, Cana started to snip the wires as the other's kept a lookout. Glancing around as they stepped inside the perimeter, Levy silently cursed as she saw a few security cameras stationed around the lot. She could see three, but was positive there were more hidden.

"Cana"

"Yeah…I see them" the brunette replied as she pulled three deadly cards from her magical deck. Flinging them at her targets, there was barely a spark as she severed the power cords with pinpoint accuracy.

"Somebody's been practicing…" Natsu commented with a trace of pride in his voice before looking at the vehicles around him. While he had been tempted to hit up a lot with new model cars, he realized this was a gift for Sam. She would want something strong…fast. A vehicle of quality. Not something made of fiberglass and computers. Hell, he didn't even need to steal one. He could just buy one…but there was no fun in that. _"Besides…I've done way worse things than steal a car"_ he thought as he looked around the car lot of muscle cars from the sixties and seventies. Mustangs, a few dodge chargers, even some Pontiacs rested in assorted colors as they sat in their assigned spaces.

'Which one should we get?" Natsumi asked as Levy looked around. "Well…I'm going to assume something that can carry all of 'Crimson Gear' so…most of these wont work as they're mostly two-doors" The script mage mentioned as they walked among the vehicles.

Wendy was walking near Cana among the third row of cars, bypassing most as the lamppost had burned out in this section of the lot. She was staying silent and low as the street around them still had people walking to and fro. They even had to freeze in place as a group of drunks passed by the locked gate to the front, the side of caution winning out.

Letting out a breath of relief as they passed into the night, Wendy continued her search with Cana.

It happened so fast. The lamp post nearby had been off…but then the light flickered on and…shone on the perfect vehicle. It was labeled as a 1967 Chevy Impala, it's black finish almost absorbing the blackness of the night as the young woman and Cana stared in unison.

"This is it…this is the car for Sam" Wendy whispered as her older friend nodded.

"Natsu! We found it!" Cana hissed out, trying to remain silent as Wendy crept toward the driver's door. She knew how to hotwire a car now, but she decided to wait as Levy, Natsumi, Bisca and Natsu hurried over.

"Yeah….this is a good one. Levy, do your thing" Natsu asked as the short woman grumbled.

'Levy…fix this…Levy my laser pistol stopped working…Levy, invent something new…" she complained before pulling the door handle. Opening with a soft click, the group had surprised looks.

"Really? It was that easy?" Natsumi asked in bewilderment as she climbed into the back, the dome light illuminating the cabin as the other mages piled in.

"Not really…still have to hotwire it" the shorter woman mentioned as Wendy plugged the vehicle jack into the cigarette lighter. Opening the steering column, the female hated to cause harm to such a fine machine as she started to cross wires.

'HEY! WHO'S IN THERE!?" A voice shouted out from the west side of the lot. Glancing backwards, Natsu could see a police-man with a flashlight staring at their car.

"Oh…it's the cops" he mentioned casually as Levy continued to cross wires.

"THIS IS THE ATLANTA POLICE! STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" The officer shouted as two more ran toward the entrance of the lot. Sirens could be heard in the distance, getting closer as one of the officers spoke into a radio, his words drowned out by the shouting of the other law men.

"Almost…there!" Levy shouted out in a pleased manner as the car roared to life. Shifting into drive, she pulled out of the parking spot as the police officers pointed their weapons at the car, hoping she would not drive through the metal gate.

'WENDY! PUNCH IT IN!" Levy said with a crazed smile as she floored it. Tires spinning on asphalt, the smell of burning rubber assaulted their senses as the insane woman drove toward the fence gate.

Officer Raymond Garcia couldn't believe his eyes as a strange beam of light shot out from the interior of the stolen vehicle. Streaming though the air, he stood stupefied with his partner as a swirling mass of blues and purples formed a strange vortex before them. The whole thing was captured on his body camera along with several dozen cellphones of bar patrons as the night was lit up with the azure colors. Then, in a small burst of light, the car drove through and disappeared from sight. Seconds later, the strange vortex vanished as Raymond looked at his partner with his pistol still drawn.

"Cindy? How the hell do we report something like that?" he asked as his blonde partner stared at the spot in a strange stupor.

"I…I have no idea…"

 **Universe 137-C. Several hours later...**

* * *

"Alright Sam! You can come out now!" Kinana shouted toward the small armory in the back of the hall. The bar maiden was standing at the entrance to the hall with a smile on her face as the brunette walked through the hall as the temperature reached ninety three degrees outside.

"Really Kinana? I know your throwing a party for me…" the Sergeant muttered as the other female smiled.

"I know…but this is more fun" She smiled sweetly, her innocence almost radiant as Sam just shook her head. Pushing the door open as a blast of heat hit her face, the leader of Echo was floored. Not only were her fellow Gears there, but Hoffman and Anya as well. Mixing in with the mages, the whole group was almost like a large family as Cole, Natsu, and Laxus grilled burgers, ribs, and brats behind the outdoor grill. Stopping their actions and conversations, almost all of them gave a cheer for the woman.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!" she heard them shout as she looked at her comrades and friends.

Even though Hoffman and Marcus didn't cheer out, they gave a healthy salute to the woman who tried to choke back on her emotions from the display. Here were people that befriended her…cared for her…loved her. The same people that fought through hell and horrors beyond belief. Even the queen of this country was smiling at her with her faithful bodyguards as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

" _They…they really care don't they? They see me…as family…despite all I've done…how broken I was…the harshness I've displayed…"_

"I…I…This is really nice…" she sniffled, her emotions finally catching up to her as she tried to look away. Wiping the fresh tears as Wendy ran up and hugged her, the laser user couldn't help but return the embrace.

'Come on Sam! We got you lots of cool stuff!" The young girl cheered as Cole shouted out from the grill.

"Sam baby! I cooked you up my mama's secret ribs! And your special man here is making you a pile of brats! You better get them before Glenn and Carmine!" He cheered out as the woman was led through the crowd wishing her a happy birthday.

"I must say Colonel….Wendy has been a positive force for that woman" Makarov said as he enjoyed a frothing beer with the respected veteran.

"I know. I can see it in her eyes" Hoffman relayed as the mentioned woman was planted at a bench with a pile of presents.

"YOU GOT ME FALLOUT 76! AND THE RESIDENT EVIL 2 REMAKE!" Sam shouted to Elfman and Evergreen as the two smiled.

"I know you like video games…so we went to one of the Earth universes and found these already released in stores. Elfman here wanted to get you training weights…the muscle headed idiot" The woman smirked as she drank a tall glass of ice water in the hot weather.

"Thank's you two...I'll play the hell out of them!" Sam replied as she went through more gifts. Some were nothing more than gift cards to her favorite restaurants, while some were more…thoughtful.

"Your giving me a pass to your private summer home along the coast?" Sam asked Hisui who smiled at the stunned woman.

'Of course! Your one of the female heroes among the masses. The only rule is you have to bring that hunk of yours with you" The queen smirked as Sorano rolled her eyes. Granted he was handsome and she wouldn't mind a roll in the hay, but she knew that deep down they probably wouldn't work. Glancing as Jace sat with his squad, the white haired woman relaxed as Eric chatted with Cosmos and Kamika nearby in bathing suits. After all, it was a hot day and that large pool looked very inviting.

"Heh…I'll make sure of that" Sam replied as Knightwalker walked up with a brown paper bag.

'I…don't know how to wrap gifts…" the huntress muttered as she handed the item over.

'Don't worry Knightwalker, Sam can't wrap gifts either" Mira teased as she wore a revealing white bikini.

"Shut it, Mira" Sam told the Strauss woman as she reached into the bag. Pulling out the shirt, she unfurled it as a grin formed on her face. "HA! That's perfect!"

"Well….it seemed to suit you" Erza K. said with embarrassment, not sure how to proceed.

"Thanks Knightwalker…I love it" the Sergeant replied as Erza and juvia walked up with numerous boxes. Tearing into them, her eyes widened in horrible realization.

"The fuck!"

"YOU NEED WOMANLY CLOTHES!" The two shouted out as horror creeped up her face. She was holding up a white miniskirt with flowers on it as a Lisanna and Bisca tried not to laugh at her expense.

"HAHAHA! YOU CAN BE A DAMSEL NOW!" Alex Brand chuckled as the two Lucy's seemed to laugh in unison.

"She'll look like a weak, defenseless woman!" Lucy teased as her Seran counterpart doubled over laughing.

"Wait till all the Gears hear about this! The amazing Sam Bryne…wearing mini skirts!"

"Oh…your gonna get it blondie…just you wait…" Sam muttered as Natsu walked over. Crouching down, he gave her a rare smile as he handed a set of keys into her hand.

"Here…this is from myself, Wendy, Natsumi, Levy, Cana and Bisca. Hope you enjoy it" he mentioned before planting a kiss on her cheek. Scowling at the show of affection, she tried to maintain her strong demeanor before walking toward the front gate of the guild's property. Stepping into the small parking lot, her eyes widened at the car sitting there.

'Holy…HOLY SHIT! YOU GOT ME A FUCKING CAR!" She shouted out as Natsumi gave her a thumbs up from nearby.

"Heck yeah! Wendy picked it out and we totally stole it like ninja's!"

"That's fucking awesome! It would be lame if you paid for it" Sam smiled before running around to the driver's side. Sliding in, she ignored the temperature of the hot seats as she slid the key into the ignition. Starting it as the engine roared to life, she gripped the wheel as Levy walked up to the window.

"I helped Natsu install a new ignition since I had to hotwire it. I also secured the vehicle jack. We can upgrade the engine to fuel cells later since I'm guessing you'll take it to non-magic universes at some point"

"Heh…you know me too well"

"And it has seating for the five of us" Bisca added as she stood near the driver's side door.

"Plus…the trunk has room for lots of weapons!" Levy added as Sam shut off the engine. While she would love nothing more than to race down the freeway toward Crocus, she had a party to enjoy.

"This is awesome…seriously"

"Ah…none of that mushy shit. Now come on! We can cut the cake and pig out!" The shorter woman cheered as they quickly rejoined the party. Cutting the cake, Samantha Bryne celebrated her twenty second birthday among friends, family, and people that loved her as they ate, swam, and forgot about the looming threat of war for the rest of the day. It ended up being one of the best days of Sam's life as they celebrated for hours with drinking and partying, the mages going overboard like always.

Clearing his throat as the sun started to set, Makarov stood at the guild hall doors as he waited for silence to reign.

"As you all know, the mages from one-twenty-nine-G gave us some very valuable information about future events. While we were aware of the events of Tenrou and the G.M.G, we had no knowledge past those two events…now we do. We know about Tartaros, the Alverez War…the connection between Natsu and Zeref…." He paused as several of his children nodded their heads. Learning that Natsu was the brother of Zeref and his demonic heritage had been surprising, but they rolled with it. They were used to weird and strange.

"However! This does not change the fact that the S-class trials will be upon us. Now with the surprise promotions of Natsu and Juvia during the past year, some of you may wonder how many more we can have. And the answer is two. I will promote two of you to this elite rank of responsibility. However…once I do, there will be no promotions for the next three years" He told them as a few beads of sweat dripped down his face before continuing. "Choosing the participants was difficult. Many of you have experienced horrors and battle that would instantly promote you in other realities, but that's not the case here. So here are the mages that will participate"

"Grey Fullbuster"

"Lucy Heartphilia"

"Cana Alberona"

"Wendy Marvell"

"Elfman Strauss"

"Levy McGarden"

"Samantha Bryne"

"Sue Bright"

"HELL YEAH!" Grey shouted out before looking at his rival. "Just you wait matchstick! I'll get that promotion and make you admit I'm better than you!"

"….That will never happen" Natsu admitted as Lucy walked up to Sam, sparks of rivalry already jumping between them.

"I'm gonna beat you Sam…Oh…I'm so kicking your ass…" the blonde uttered as Sam slammed her forehead against the celestial mages.

"Oh yeah? You think you can topple me you saggy titted cow?"

"I know I can! I'm gonna start training like crazy just to fucking beat you!"

"Likewise!"

"I don't think they even care about the promotion…" Glenn admitted as he wrapped a hand around his girl. "And you…damn I'm proud of you Sue"

'I…I can't believe I got chosen…" the tanned skinned girl admitted as Makarov spoke once more.

"The trials will only occur after we deal with Grimiore Heart and that dragon. So until then, you mages must train. Now, please give Victor a moment of you time" The elder finished before walking back to his beer.

"Thank you, Makarov" the Colonel replied as Hisui stood nearby, a knowing smile on her face.

"As many of you know, my world's population has fallen below forty million due to the locust. And now with the lambent becoming more of an issue, I decided to implement 'Operation: Harvest' two weeks after Corporal Dragneels island getaway. Using Levy's technology, I ordered a second dimensional gate constructed at the South Islands were most of our remaining population resides. Over the past two months, my people have been evacuating to an empty world free of threats…free of locust. With the help of several other realities like what occurred in seven zero nine four, we have been constructing new settlements. This mission has two objectives. Providing a safe haven for the Seran people to grow is the first. The second is to ensure survival in case we fail to stop the locust. Already, twenty million have evacuated and I expect the remainder to transfer in the next two months. In the worst case scenario, this new world will become the new home of the Seran people…but I hope that doesn't come to pass. Jacincto will carry on the fight…and your queen will continue to provide support for my people"

"Well…that's a damn relief. But fuck, when did you find an empty planet?" Natsu asked Marcus who was hovering near Anya.

"What? You don't think we just sat around letting you do all the exploring did you?" Fenix rumbled out as Baird butted in.

"Yeah kid. The real problem was finding an empty planet with no people. We've actually been searching for months before we finally found it" Baird replied as he wore a horrible Hawaiian shirt in the evening heat.

"Still…that's some good fucking news" Natsu commented as the stars slowly started to come out as the sun lowered behind the horizon. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the fire mage looked to see Sam grinning with him along with Knightwalker and Levy.

"Come on Dragneel. Time to give me my last gift of the night…god…what a cheesy fucking line. Just take me home and fuck my brains out with these other two" the brunette simply told him as Cole cheered.

"WOOOO! Damn Natsu! You better do as she says!" The large gear hollered with a smile as many mages and soldiers continued to mingle.

"You heard Cole…" Levy said with a slight menacing tone as the three women dragged him to Sam's new car. Throwing him in the back, Levy and Knightwalker wedged him in as Sam started the car. But let's be honest, he was not about to fight this coming situation.

"THANKS FOR THE PARTY! EVEN YOU BLONDIE!" She yelled out the open window before peeling down the darkened street in a screech of tires.

"Well…this has been a fucking awesome day" Alex Brand told her squad before glancing at Mira who was started to wrap up the left over food. Seeing the half plate of glazed ribs, the red-headed woman hurried over as tiki torches illuminated the area around the pool.

"Mira….Can I have those to go?" she asked as the Strauss woman nodded as the barmaid tried to hide her tinge of jealousy. _"Damn…I wanted Natsu tonight…oh well, I'll snag him in the shower tomorrow"_ She thought as all the other girls had similar thoughts.

"You know…sometimes Natsu is one lucky bastard" Laxus commented to Freed and Elfman who nodded, the three men often wondering what it would be like to have multiple women.

"Elfman…"

"Laxus…."

Gulping slightly, the two men turned to see Evergreen and Lisanna glaring at them, darkened auras emanating fury.

"Are you saying I'm not enough woman for you…Laxus?" The shorter sister of Mira asked as the lightning mage looked on in worry. He didn't even get a chance to explain himself as the white haired woman grabbed his hand and started to drag her man to Laxus's home. "Come on…I'll show you why I'm the only woman you'll ever need"

"But…There's still so much food!"

"TOUGH! NOW COME ON!" She shouted as the two disappeared into the illuminated night of the city.

Observing as Evergreen started to scold and lecture Elfman, Grey turned to Lucy with a smile on his face. "Admit it….you enjoyed seeing Sam having a nice birthday" he asked as more and more mages started to drift home from the hall. Juvia, Erza, Happy and Cana were packing up Sam's gifts into the packhorse, intending on taking them home as Hisui bid a farewell with her bodyguards. Eric had grabbed a few burgers for the road, not wanting to pass up the free food. Wendy had already headed to Fairy Hills, the day of sun, swimming and partying wearing her out. Carmine had passed out from a bacon overload, surprising many as Baird talked about technology with Max. Macao had taken his son home, smiles and full bellies for both. Glenn and Sue had left, the tanned girl having a lustful hint in her eyes as well for her soldier. All in all, the day had been a great time of relaxing and fun for them all.

"I won't, but….it could have been worse" the blonde admitted as she crossed her arms under her bust as Kinana and a few others started to tidy up after the large party, the stars serene and peaceful above.

Pulling into the driveway of Natsu's home, Sam immediately parked the car. Throwing open the door, she almost forgot to close it as Knightwalker and Levy each grabbed a hand of Natsu's.

"Come on stud…your fucking all of us" the huntress commanded as they passed the threshold of the large home.

"I can walk myself…" Natsu mentioned as the three women continued to pull him into the master bedroom. Closing the door and locking it, Levy was already shedding her top as she looked at Natsu, her breasts giving a slight bounce.

"Yeah…no fucking time for that. Lose the pants" She commanded as Sam and Knightwalker started to lose clothing as well. Shrugging as he unclothed himself, the three beauties were in nothing as they all eyed the large package between his legs. Sam had stepped forward, pressing her large bust against Natsu's chiseled chest of hardened muscle.

"Happy birthday to me…" she whispered before kissing him with lust and love, her tongue dancing against his as the two battled.

"Well since they're busy…" Levy mentioned as she sank to her knees with Erza, the two women licking their lips as the hardening member. Fishing it into her mouth, Levy struck first as she started to suck greedily, the girth of his cock causing her lips to stretch as she started to bob her head back and forth.

"Fucking slut. Let me" Knightwalker told her as she grabbed the cock from Levy before starting on her own blowjob. Pushing her lips to the seven inch mark, the huntress gasped as she released it moments later, her need for air apparent as Levy gave a sexy smirk.

"No no…you have to do it like this…" she told her team-mate as she grabbed the cock. Holding the shaft in her right hand, the shorter woman licked him from the balls to the tip, leaving a trail of saliva as the other woman nodded.

"Yes…I see…" the mage replied as she sat on her knees, her core starting to moisten as started to lick the shaft with Levy's assistance.

Letting out a groan of pleasure, Natsu continued to kiss Sam with love and passion as his other two girlfriends attacked his cock.

"Having fun…?" Sam teased before pushing him onto the bed. Laying down as the brunette started to crawl toward him on the mattress, the male simply nodded as he let out another groan of pleasure. Glancing down his body, he could see Levy sucking his cock as Knightwalker sucked his balls, the two working in unison.

"Oh…I think I should join them…" Sam said sexily as she swung a leg with smooth skin over his face. Lowering her snatch toward his mouth, she barely glanced over her shoulders.

"Eat my fucking pussy Dragneel…make me fucking wet" She commanded before lowering her mouth toward the large, nine inch monster before her. Running her pink tongue around the bulbous head, Sam savored the manly taste. Opening her mouth wider after a few seconds of teasing, she let out a gasp. Natsu had inserted two fingers inside her…and was already licking her folds as she uttered a womanly moan.

"Fuck…that feels good…" she whispered before taking the cock into her mouth. Started to bob her head up and down, Sam sucked him hard as Levy and Knightwalker teased and licked his testicles. Moving her soft tongue once more from the base to the tip as the brunette made room for her, Knightwalker still couldn't believe her life now. Going back as Levy took a turn, the red head started to use her right hand to rub her moistening core.

"God…when did I become a ball sucking whore?" she mentioned with lust before taking the left orb into her mouth. Pulling and sucking as she lathered it with her tongue, she stretched the skin a bit as Levy did the same. With a strand of drool landing on her C-cup breasts, Levy found herself rubbing her nipples as she finally released Natsu's right testicle with a soft 'pop'

"That's because…once your with him…you become slutty in the bedroom. His queen…and his whore" Levy replied with a lustful tone before she ran her tongue over the ball sack.

"God…I love sucking this cock…" Sam uttered as Natsu flicked his tongue over her pink entrance. At some point, he had inserted three fingers, pushing them back and forth as the room filled with her gasps and moans. Attacking it once more, the three women sucked, licked and played with his member for the next ten minutes as they used their mouths and tongues.

"Shit…I'm such a slut for this…" Levy commented as she kissed the head one final time. Standing up with Knightwalker, the three women knew what they wanted next as Sam climbed off her man's face.

"So…which one of you ladies goes first?" Natsu smirked as his cock twitched in anticipation.

"Oh…the birthday girl is going last while your gonna pile drive me" Levy stated with confidence as she assumed the position after grabbing a pillow. Head resting on the floor as she rested her back against the bad with her legs spread, the busty bluenette was ready as she beckoned the male.

"Now this…I gotta fucking see" Erza smirked as Natsu positioned his hard cock near Levy's opening.

"Come on Natsu…fuck me silly…" Levy pleaded, her eyes showing nothing but want and desire. Watching as he slowly slid his hard cock inside her, Levy gasped. Ever since her first time with him, she discovered that she absolutely _**loved**_ this position. Keeping her legs spread as her man started to slide in and out, the script mage only gasped and moaned as he pile drove into her.

"Now that…is fucking hot" Erza exclaimed as her man started to fuck her friend. Lowering herself toward Levy, the red head whispered in the shorter woman's ear. "How about it? Want me to sit on your face you dirty little cock slut?"

"Y..YES!" Levy cried out as Natsu buried his full nine inches into her tight hole. Smirking at the crazy woman's words, Erza K. straddled her friends face. Pushing Levy's legs further apart, the poor girl was completely dominated as Natsu continued to thrust in and out of her from above.

" _Oh my god! So fucking big! I'm such a whore!"_ the genius thought as she looked up at the dripping wet pussy inches from her lips. Knightwalker had straddled her face even as Natsu pumped into her, his cock stretching her inner walls as she extended her tongue. Licking the soft folds of pink skin, she savored the womanly taste of the huntress as Levy started to lick the other woman's pussy.

"Fuck…she's a talented little bitch…" the red head exclaimed as she kissed Natsu before her. Moaning as her lips met him, she was overcome with lust and desire as Sam joined the fray. Knowing she was on the sidelines for the moment, the brunette eased into the only place she could. Capturing one of Erza's perky nipples within her lips, Sam teased and licked the nub of flesh on the right breast.

"You're such a slut…getting eaten out by another woman Knightwalker…" Sam teased before going back to licking the pink tip of the large breast.

"Quiet you bitc…AHHH!' the huntress cried out as Levy found a sensitive spot, her tongue washing her inner core as Natsu continued to fuck the blunette into submission. The echoing sounds of flesh pounding against flesh along with the moans and grunts of thee very sensual women filled the room for the next ten minutes as the male gave Levy a pile driving to remember. He was relentless as his shaft would continually stretch and fill her inner walls, the tightness of the smaller woman felt by both.

"Fuck…I can't wait to have that cock in me…" Knightwalker whispered as Sam teased and played with her breasts, the bisexual female having no issues sharing on her birthday.

Levy could feel each hard, long thrust into her tightness as she continued to lick and tease Knightwalkers core. The other female was so wet now as another hard thrust made her gasp. She didn't know how long Natsu had been driving his meat into her, but the sexual activity was driving her wild.

"Fuck that slutty hole…" she whispered out with a gasping moan before going back to licking and teasing. Then she felt it…the build-up. Her loins were starting to tighten around the large intruder, her inner walls clenching as the orgasm reared its head.

"Oh shit…oh shit..oh. oh. OH! AHHHH!" She cried out as her juices flowed, her boyfriend once again satisfying her with his skill. Feeling him finally ease out of her as her other two friends smirked down at her, Levy gasped as small beads of sweat covered her large breasts.

"Fuck…oh…gimme a minute…" she tried to say as she moved her body from the submissive position. Laying on her back, Levy just breathed as her lower lips ached from the hard fucking she just received.

"Oh…but it's my turn now" Sam mentioned as she lifted Levy onto the bed. The shorter woman couldn't resist…and she didn't want to. Laying on top of her, Sam's large breasts pressed against her own as the horny Sergeant started to kiss Levy's neckline.

"How about…a little fun while Natsu takes care of Knightwalker?" Sam moaned out as she kissed her friend softly on the lips.

"Only if you eat me out…" Levy asked sensually, the female wanting more. Nodding her head, Sam started to lick and tease her way down to her goal.

"Well...looks like those two will be busy…which means I'm all yours…"

" _FUCK! When did I become submissive to this jackass!"_ Knightwalker thought as she felt herself being bent over the bed. Head being pushed into the mattress, she gave a small smile as Natsu knew her favorite position. She loved doggystyle and well…he could…use her bo…

"OH FUCK!" She cried out as he slid into her from behind. Grabbing her slim waist, he started to buck his hips as he pushed her head down further.

"Grrrr! Harder! Fuck me Harder you jackass!" she yelled as the man smiled.

"Yeah? You want me to pound the little hole of yours you bitch?' He asked as his cock slid in and out of her in a faster pace.

"YES!" Knightwalker cried out as the man started to slow.

"I don't think you deserve it…" he teased her as his shaft eased itself slowly inside her tight passage.

She could feel it…the head pushing into her…the large shaft of meat filling her insides…and she loved it each time he thrust. The proud huntress didn't even know how or when…but he broke her will in the bedroom over months of lovemaking with him and other women in the harem. Now…now she knew what she would say as her body cried in pleasure. Her breasts were pressed against the mattress, her mouth slightly agape with gasps as her mind and body tried to resist.

"PLEASE! FUCK ME HOW YOU WANT! USE MY SLUTTY BODY! I'M YOUR WHORE!" She cried out as the man renewed his fucking from behind.

"I know your mine…all of you are mine…" He whispered before thrusting as hard as he could into her dripping wet snatch.

"AHHH!" Knightwalker cried out as she bit the blanket, the pleasure center of her brain wracked for more. The constant slamming of his hard cock and the stimulation from Levy earlier made her realize something.

" _I won't be able to last as long…."_ She thought as he slammed into her again and again. She could even feel his balls slapping against her region, the female remembering the sensation of sucking the low hanging fruit. Hearing a slight giggle, she glanced over to see Sam's face between Levy's legs, the shorter woman grabbing and massaging her breasts as their friend gave her pleasure.

"Like what you see, slut?" Natsu asked before slapping her ass hard, leaving a tint of redness.

"Y..yes!" the redhead gasped out as she gripped the blanket. Mouth agape as he pounded her hole from behind, she could only look at the darkened window over the far side of the bed as she was fucked relentlessly.

"POUND ME HARDER!" She cried…no…she begged to her lover as his thrusts became more powerful.

"You like that?" he asked as his nine inches of meat disappeared inside her once more.

"Yes! I'm your little slutty cock-whore!" Kngihtwalker yelled out. If she knew, Natsu had been railing her for almost fifteen minutes, his cock abusing her tight core as it dripped with excitement.

The orgasm hit hard and fast, wracking her body as her juices flowed out of her glistening core. Body shuddering as she tried to maintain control, the huntress collapsed to the bed as Natsu finally pulled out of her. Leaving her there to gasp and breathe with sweat glistening her disheveled hair, she just laid there as her man walked over to Sam.

"Alright birthday girl…time to spread those legs…" He ordered as Sam immediately complied. Seeing Levy moving over to Knightwalker, the two women that had been fucked simply started to kiss and fondle each other.

" _Looks like they'll want another round later…"_ he smiled to himself as his busty brunette laid on her back.

"Come on Dragneel…I gave you an order earlier to fuck my brains out…and that's what I want!" Sam ordered as the man lined up his hard shaft with her core. Making sure to grab her ankles, the bountiful female kept her legs spread as he finally slid inside her.

"Oh….fuck yes…" she gasped out as her man started to slide his meat back and forth.

Watching his cock slide in and out of her, Sam trailed her eyes up his scarred and battle worn body. She had never cared about sharing him…all she cared about was that he never left her alone…that he loved her.

" _And I love him…"_ she thought as he continuously pushed into her tight folds.

"Ohh…god…I love being your cock whore…" She gasped out as each thrust made her breasts bounce. He was going harder now…faster. Natsu had increased the hard spearing of her pussy over the last few minutes, his eyes full of lust for his females.

"Yeah…you are my little cock whore…a dirty fucking slut" He added as he thrust forward, causing the female to gasp. Watching as he grabbed her ankles, he pushed them behind her head as she contorted like a pretzel.

"Fuck! Your flexible like Mira! So fucking hot!" He admired as Sam managed to lock the feet behind her head. Pushing full bore as Levy and Knightwalker continued to pleasure each other nearby, he fucked Sam hard.

"Oh shit…" she gasped as her man pounded her pussy, her legs still locked behind her head as he fucked her…and fucked her…and fucked her. Every hard thrust filled her completely. He stretched her out…her walls straining to contain him as her outer lips tried to accommodate.

'YES! FUCK MY PLEASURE HOLE! IT'S JUST FOR YOU AND YOUR HARD COCK! MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A SLUT AND CUM ON MY FACE!" Sam cried out as her own orgasm washed over her body. She couldn't help it. While Mira would try and hold off…she never could. Once it started there was no stopping it as the man fucked her into the bed. Even after she came and her juices squelched their joining…he fucked her.

"OH MY GOD! YOU REALLY ARE FUCKING MY BRAINS OUT!" She cried as his cock pounded her womanhood.

"Damn right…but now its time for your final gift of the day…" he teased with final thrust. Pulling out, Sam was off of the bed in moments and on her knees as she presented her face.

"Please…on my slutty face…" she begged as Levy and Knightwalker joined her.

"Not without us! Use us like your personal cum whores!" Levy begged before sticking out her soft tongue and closing her eyes.

"Please…I need to beat Scarlet! Give it to me…" the huntress asked as she fingered her sore pussy. Opening her mouth, the three women wanted seed.

Smirking down at his queens, Natsu didn't relent his stroking of his cock. He knew he was very close as his females sat there…waiting for their reward.

"You sluts ready?"

"YES!" They begged in unison as Natsu gave one final grunt. Erupting form the head, the first long strand hit Sam from her lips all the way to her hairline. Turning to Levy on his left, he unleashed another stream of cum onto her beautiful face with her famous scar. Landing on her tongue and spilling across her cheek, the woman smiled as Natsu turned to Knightwalker. Grunting once more, he unleashed a third strand of genetic material on her face, closing her left eye as it traveled from the orb across her nose and toward her far cheek. Turning back to Sam, she immediately slapped the cock head against her tongue before wrapping her lips around the organ. Determined to suck out any remaining seed as cum dripped down her face. In another minute she was done before leaning back against the side of the bed.

"God show Natsu…fuck…who's up for another round?"

"WE ARE!" Levy and Knightwalker cheered out, the redhead not caring how weak she sounded…she needed..no…craved more sex.

"Heh…you girls…it won't be locust that kills me…I'll just get fucked to death by you ladies" he joked with a grumble as he member started to harden once more…

 **June 26** **th** **9:15 a.m.**

The girls were all enjoying a breakfast cooked up by Natsu, the man sporting a huge smirk after Mira, Natsumi and Cana ambushed him in the shower this morning. While the fire princess had to head back to her own universe to take care of a job, they all understood she did have friends and family there as well. Hisui had called, greeting her love interest and asking when his birthday was. When Mira overheard and told the queen it was July 4th, the beautiful ruler almost gained a…sinister look…almost like she was going to plan something on that day.

"So…what would you ladies want to do today?" Natsu asked as he prepared to eat some pancakes.

"Well, I'm going to start my training with Wendy. We decided to form a team since that way both of us could get promoted" Cana told her boyfriend before sipping some orange juice.

"I'm doing the same with Sue. I mean sure, she would love to pair with Glenn, but not a lick of magic for him. So I figure we can team up and beat Cana and Wendy" Levy smiled across the table to her friend.

"Your both wrong. Once I finish my training and beat the blonde, I'll get the promotion" Sam commented as Bisca shook her head.

"You do know that this isn't to beat Lucy…right?"

"Obviously. That's just a super sweet bonus" Sam smirked before looking at her best friend. "How about it? Want to be on my team and help me kick ass?"

"Fuck yeah" the huntress agreed as the two started to discuss a training regimen for the magical soldier.

"Well…Juvia was thinking we should visit that one universe where she had babies along with Erza"

"You want to go there today? Alright" The man mentioned as Mira smiled at her man.

"Natsu…you weren't going to just take Juvia where you can see some cute babies…" she asked in a threatening sweet tone.

"Jeez Mira...you know that doesn't work on me. But you, Bisca and Erza can come with. Probably be cool to see how they're all doing anyway" he mentioned as the large family continued to eat and enjoy breakfast together as Happy ate his fish with a content smile.

 **Universe 33127-6A**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the invasion of Magnolia by those horrible monsters. Over eight thousand people had died in the battle as the mages of Fairy Tail worked with that older Romeo and those other three travelers. Fortunately, the famous mages managed to snatch victory and come away alive and intact. However, the city had been seriously damaged by the fighting. Whole neighborhoods and districts had been leveled, the rubble choking the streets as the surviving citizens tried to rebuild their lives.

Once word had reached Crocus, the king had sent a whole division of Rune Knights to maintain order and collect the bodies of the monsters for future study. A day of mourning had been announced for the city by princess Hisui, the young woman even arriving herself to assist with handing out food and medical supplies to those without homes.

Most of Fairy Tail was homeless now, the dorms having been destroyed along with Natsu's own home. While the guild had been steadily rebuilding, it would take time. Luckily, Lucy had taken over her apartment building after her landlord perished in the attack. Renting out several rooms to her female guild mates, the blonde was happy to help them all.

Mira had opened her home to Natsu and his family, the beautiful woman insistent that they stay with her while their home is being rebuilt. Obviously, she loved having the three little bundles of cuteness in her home as she vowed to be the best aunt to her friend's children.

But right now, many of the mages were in the hastily repaired hall as a few went over issues for the city.

"Now Natsu hold still" Wendy instructed as she used her healing magic on his new scar. She was sitting at his table with his wives and children, a small smile on her face as she eyed the adorable bundles.

"Come on Wendy…I look really cool with this!" Natsu complained loudly as he indicated the scar travelling along the right side of his face to above his eye.

"Natsu…I'm just making sure there is no lingering infection. You'll still have your scar" She told him as Happy butted in.

"Too bad he's uglier now!" The little cat teased as the man glared at his partner.

"Who you calling ugly! This thing is awesome! Just like Dragneel's!" the fire mage shot back with a grin as Juvia lightly blushed. She was holding her daughter Tempest in a swath of a pink blanket, the blue and pink of her daughter's hair peeking out as she slept soundly. "Juvia has to admit…Natsu does look…manly with his scar…" The water mage admitted as Erza held Ignus, the young baby boy also sound asleep in his mother's arms.

Surprisingly, Evergreen was holding onto Typhoon, the twin sister of Tempest as the brunette had agreed to help the blue haired mother.

" _I don't know much about babies…but I have to admit they are adorable…and Natsu…seems to be a pretty good father…"_ Evergreen told herself as Wendy finished her medical treatment of the fire mage. Looking around the hall, the brunette could see Lucy and Mira sitting together. The two women had developed a wonderful relationship in her eyes. And while she didn't swing that way herself, she was happy for them along with the guild. The only really issue had been the perverts asking the two to kiss in front of them months ago. A pregnant Erza and Juvia had squashed that issue, making the men fear their motherly fury.

' **POP!' 'CRACKLE'**

The vortex sprang into life, getting Natsu to immediately jump in front of his wives and children in a protective manner. Realizing she too was placed in protection, Evergreen tried to hide the small tint to her cheeks as the rest of the guild stood ready to fight. Luckily, it was uncalled for as Dragneel, Scarlet, Mira, Bisca, and Juvia walked through, amusement in their eyes.

Stopping in front of his double as the breech closed behind him, the soldier looked at the fresh scar as a backpack was slung over his shoulder.

"Now…what the fuck happened to you?" he asked as Juv pushed her way past him with Mira and Bisca.

"Who cares about that! Juvia must see the cute babies!" She cheered out while running up to her seated double. Looking down at the adorable infant, her eyes gained a look of bliss as she held out her arms.

"Can Juvia hold her? Please?" the visitor asked sincerely as MJ and Bisca crowded around the infant Evergreen was holding. Already, the sounds of cooing and adorable voices were emanating from the two women as Dragneel shook his head in amusement.

"Those girls…always a riot" he grumbled as Scarlet walked up to her double. Looking down, she could see the wild, crimson colored hair on the baby boy as she gave a soft smile to her double.

"Well…looks like you were busy. May I hold him?"

"Of course. After all, it's because of you and your boyfriend I have such a wonderful child and husband in my life" Erza replied as her visiting double gently took the infant. Supporting his sleeping form, Scarlet smiled at the precious life in her hands.

"So adorable…what's his name?" she whispered as the visiting women continued to comment and admire the infants.

"Ignus Simon Dragneel. My pride and joy. He will become a fine swordsman someday just like his mother" Erza stated with pride and a smile as her double nodded.

Knowing his ladies would be distracted for the foreseeable future, Dragneel cocked an eyebrow at his double.

"So? How did you get that? Cause last time I was here you were still single and Jellal met Trish"

"It was crazy! Some star looking celestial being showed up with an older Romeo and…some END guy along with Ack! Then monsters showed up above the city in some floating fortress!"

"Eight thousand, nine hundred and thirty two people died in the attack…" Levy butted in from behind the soldier, sadness in her eyes. Listening to their stories and retelling of the battle over the next hour, the Gear nodded in understanding as Laki finished her part in the terrible fight.

"To be honest, if you hadn't given us those advanced training techniques, I think some of us would have died…" the wood make user finished to the man as his girlfriends listened intently, MJ holding onto Tempest with care.

Letting out a sigh, the soldier nodded his head as his eyes glanced around the guild hall. "I'm sorry that happened. That your city lost so many people. And it may sound harsh, but I'd rather they fall than your guild. Fairy Tail is important to the future of this world like many in the multiverse. So, I'm glad your all alive and safe"

"How can you say that man! Almost nine thousand died!" Max yelled out as the soldier looked harshly at him.

"Yes. That many did die. But it could be worse like my reality. Or other universes that are beyond brutal. Places filled with war and death….horror and genocide. And I'm not even talking about Sera" He finished before Bisca set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Be nice Natsu. They just endured a monster attack. And admit it, your proud of your double fighting to the brink for his women and children" Turning back to his gun mage, the veteran slowly nodded before glancing at his double.

'I suppose…that was some Alpha level shit…" He muttered with a nod before unslinging his backpack. "Here…we brought you some gifts…you know. For having some healthy kid's" he grumbled before pulling a full a bottle of honey whiskey out.

"Here…a man should enjoy some fine whiskey every now and then" Dragneel instructed as he set it on the table. This did not go unnoticed by Cana, the brunette eyeing the alcohol form another world. Pulling out another item, he set down three tickets nearby a sitting Wendy.

"Vacation tickets to 'Rainbow Falls' in the country of Seven. Supposed to be breathtaking" the man uttered as Bisca pulled out a short case from the backpack.

"These are fishing rods for children. Obviously, they're too young now, but I know you'll take them when they're older" The gun mage smiled before reaching into the bag one more time. "And this is a cookbook for recipes across the multiverse. Foods you haven't even thought of. I'm sure your wife Juvia will enjoy trying some of those" Bisca smiled as Natsu looked at all the gifts with his two wives.

"Wow…thanks you guys!"

"No problem Natsu" Dragneel replied as the scar pulled at his lips. Enjoying the moment of silence, it was finally broken by Makarov as he stepped forward.

"Dragneel…I've heard you fight in a war. Now I'm not asking you to tell me about it, especially with Wendy and Romeo in the hall right now, but I have a request for you and your four female friends"

"Yeah? What's that?" He asked as he looked at the short man.

'Do you think you could stay and help rebuild some homes today? We've been lending our efforts in the city since the attack and the bodies were cleared, but a few extra hands would be appreciated"

Turning to his four girlfriends, the man shrugged. "How about it? Wanna help out for the day?"

"Only if Mira and Lucy tell me about their first time together!" MJ shouted out as Scarlet palmed her face.

"Why would you ask that!?"

"SHHHH!" You'll wake the babies!" Juvia scolded as she took her daughter back from the white haired woman.

Blushing at MJ's words, Mira and Lucy tried to look away as the memories of their…night of passion raced through their minds.

'I…I…guess I can trust myself with that…." Mira mentioned with a blush as she remembered the sweet taste of Lucy.

"Well then, I guess that's settled. Come on Natsu, let's go build some shit. You can tell me all about your wives and little Dragneels. I'll even give you some more pointers on how to get a few more ladies like Evergreen, Cana or Laki. And who knows? You might be strong enough now to pull off the 'Pillar of Destruction" the man smirked as Natsu's eyes widened.

"You mean I can have more than two!? And you'll train me!?" He shouted as the duo left the hall with Happy giggling and Natsu jumping with excitement.

"Sure kid. Why the fuck not?" The gravely voice echoed through the air as Happy hovered behind the two as they faded into the city.

"Erza and Juvia will be maaadddd if you date other girls Natsu!" was the last thing the guild heard as the doors swung closed.

Watching them leave, Grey grumbled as he leaned against his favorite pillar.

"Why does that jackass get all the girls…"

"Probably because you act like a bastard most of the time" Cana commented as she thought about Natsu. _"Hmmm…me and Natsu? I mean…Juvia and Erza have gone into detail of his prowess in the bedroom….And he has gotten strong…"_

"Come on ladies…lets go help out" MJ ordered as she gave one last look to the three infants. "Adorable…just so adorable"

"JUVIA HAS DECIDED! She will have twins also!" the blunette cheered out as Bisca and Scarlet pushed her through the doors. The rainwoman was digging her heels into the floorboards, making grabbing gestures to the adorable infants.

"NOT YET! AND YOU CAN'T JUST WILL YOURSELF TWINS IN THE FUTURE!" Scarlet shouted.

"YES I CAN!" the visitor yelled back as the two mothers giggled at their doubles antics. While they weren't sure of other women going after Natsu, they could see how happy the four ladies were with Dragneel in their lives.

"At least they seem to be in high spirits" Evergreen mentioned as she too, started to have thoughts of a certain fire mage….

 **Universe 137-C July 4** **th** **8:15 a.m.**

* * *

Sam sat in her room with a scowl with Knightwalker, the other female petting her cat in her lap as the two women sat on a small couch. To their left was Sam's bed and closet, while a wall of guns from various universes adorned the right. A small nightstand had a picture her and Wendy after their first job, along with a photo of her and Natsu. A third one displayed 'Crimson Gear' in poses, the memory of that day a pleasant one. Across the room from the couch was a large Television, an Xbox one, and a pile of video games nearby the door.

However, the reason she was in a scowl was Mira, Bisca, and Natsumi standing before the two. They each were holding an article of clothing while each woman wore a 'Property of Natsu' shirt. They were in assorted colors, but the words were identical as the fabric strained against each woman's bust.

"Come on Sam. It's his birthday. The least you can do is wear a cute skirt and this shirt" Natsumi pleased as the brunette looked away with a pouting scowl.

"No…I will not subject myself to such weak clothing. I'm not some damn barbie doll who dresses up"

"How about you Knightwalker? Will you wear this red skirt and blue shirt?" Bisca asked, her own a soft green that almost matched her hair.

"Pfft! Why should I? I'm a soldier" The huntress replied as she stroked her cat behind the ears, the feline's purrs heard by all.

"Well….don't you love him? This will show how much you support him" The gun mage smiled at her team-mate.

"Bah! He's just a guy with a big cock and a willingness to kill"

"That's right! He's not even important to us!" Sam added in, trying to get the trio to leave so she could play Resident Evil 2 some more.

"Sam…we all heard you say you love him back in winter" Bisca told the brunette who crossed her arms under her hefty chest.

"A…moment of weakness"

"GAH! YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE! JUST ADMIT YOU LOVE NATSU!" Natsumi shouted out as the two females glared.

"No…and we wont wear such…trivial clothing!" the Gear and huntress shot back in unison. Seeing how the conversation was going, Mira held up a hand in a placating gesture in a bid to calm the two women down.

"Alright…what do you two want in exchange for this?"

Pausing at the barmaid's words, the two were thrown into thought at what it would take to get them to wear such 'girly' clothes.

"I want Scarlet to admit I'm the superior Erza in the bedroom with Natsu"

" _Didn't she just deny anything toward Natsu? Seriously…both Erza's are crazy…"_ Bisca thought as Sam turned her attention to Natsumi.

"I want your Lucy to be recorded saying I'm the better woman and she is nothing compared to me. That she's just a big breasted bimbo that can't count to seven. And that she likes to sell her body at the train station for free. Get me that recording and I'll wear that stupid outfit"

"Ugh…you know she'll want to fuck our boyfriend, right? All the girls in my guild are still searching for the perfect Natsu but the search is slow"

'if she needs to get filled….then fine. Just get me that recording within the week" Sam ordered before grabbing the white skirt and blue top from Natsumi. Shedding her normal clothes, she was dressed in the mini skirt that reached mid thigh and showed off her shapely buttocks. The blue top showed off the words in glittery white letters as her large breasts strained against the clothing.

"Ugh…I can't believe I have to wear this…." Knightwalker exclaimed as she too changed.

"Ohhh…YOU LOOK SO SEXY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE GROUP PHOTO!" Mira cheered out as the two hardened women groaned in annoyance.

"Dammit…this is Natsu's fault…" Sam muttered as she walked out of the room with the other four females. _"Although…it does show off my ass. I suppose looking…cute for a day isn't too bad. Not like I'll admit it to them though…"_ she finished as the women walked into the living room where the other girls of the 'sisterhood' had gathered. They were all wearing the same shirt as Happy stood ready with a camera.

"Erza" Mira called out, grabbing the attention of her friend. Moving close as the others started to choose a place for the picture. Whispering to the red-head, the Gear's eyes widened.

"You want me to admit that? Right now!?"

"It's the price to get this picture done for Natsu. You know he didn't want anything. Hell, this will just be placed over the fireplace next to Igneel's scarf. He just want's…a nice day for his twentieth birthday"

"It's true" Hisui butted in from nearby as she stood next to Juvia. "All he wanted was a nice day with the people he loves and cares for. It took all my womanly wiles to convince him to have the party at my ocean side home near the port city of Tristin" The queen admitted before Kinana interrupted.

"Is it okay for me to wear this? I haven't even been on a date with him…or told him how I feel…" the shy barmaid with purple hair asked as she placed a delicate hand over her heart.

"Don't worry…I'm sure he can tell. He's a sneaky man like that" Cana smiled at her friend as Erza walked up to her Edolas counterpart.

"So…you want me to admit that?"

"Damn right! All across the realities you always best me in everything! So now I'll have one win against you Scarlet!"

"….Fine. Everyone! I have something to say!" Erza said loudly in the spacious living room as she looked at her friends. Once she had their attention, she spoke with her normal confidence.

"I would like you all to know…that Knightwalker is a better lover to Natsu than I. She can get fucked harder, is more submissive…and can't get enough of his hot seed" the woman smirked as Juvia looked at Knightwalker.

"So…she thinks she's a better lover than us…love rival…."

"I guess that will do. Just as long as you admit I'm better" the huntress relayed with a smirk before Natsumi pushed her into the lineup.

"Come on! We need to take this picture and get to the party!" the pinkette commanded as her D-cups gave a slight bounce.

"I'm sooo pigging out on wings and fruity long islands" Levy smiled, her shirt cut lower to show off more of her large breasts. Standing in line before the fire place with Igneel's scarf hanging above them on the wall, the eleven women were soon in position as Happy floated up with the camera.

"EVERYBODY SMILE!" The cat said happily as the ladies followed the instructions to…varying degrees based on personality. In a flash, the photo was taken before the cat snapped off a few more. In a minute it was done as the exceed handed the camera to Mira.

"Here Mira! I hope I got it right" The adorable cat admitted as Mira looked at the screen of the smart camera from another world. Nodding her head, the demon was pleased with the outcome.

"It's great Happy. Now let's go celebrate Natsu's birthday!" The woman cheered out.

"Don't forget your swimsuits! It's supposed to be a hot day of almost one hundred near Tristin" Hisui reminded them all as she hefted her own beach bag of a towel, sunblock, and a revealing bikini.

Heading to the garage a few minutes later, the eleven women and Happy were piling into Sam's new Impala, Mira's own Mustang, or Bisca's truck. While not given as a gift, the sniper had decided she didn't need to wait and simply helped herself to a vehicle of her choosing from a parallel universe. This didn't go un-noticed by Erza or Cana, the two making plans to…procure cars of their own in the future.

Starting the ignition, she found herself seated with Hisui as the queen smiled at her.

"So…how long of a drive?"

"Well, Tristin is about thirty miles west of Hargeon…so maybe an hour. But that's okay. We do too many portal jumps. This will be a nice time to bond and talk" The woman replied to her passenger as Happy sat between the two.

"And I get to give directions!" the exceed said happily as the three vehicles headed down the road to the relaxing celebration.

 **Two hours later… Hisui's private beach house. Five miles west of Tristin.**

The sun was blazing high in the sky as the famous guild enjoyed the serene beach. While Delta and Sigma had been invited, they had a mission to assist with the Seran Colony. It was a nice change of pace for the Gears, seeing as the locust seemed to hunker down. This was alarming to the soldiers, thinking they were up to something. But unless they planned another massive invasion of the hollow, there wasn't much they could do in the meantime. So, it ended up just the mages of Fairy Tail. Playing volleyball, sunning themselves, or jumping into the crashing waves of the ocean, the men and women thoroughly enjoyed the peaceful day.

While Hisui had tried to convince Natsu of a cake, the man had refused. Luckily for her, she at least managed to have him enjoy food provided by caterers. The whole guild had pigged out, enjoying the free meal even as Mira pouted, her pride as a wonderful cook taking a small blow. Standing in the shallow water as the ruler of Fiore looked on longingly, she tried to hide her desire as Natsu played a game of water volleyball with Laxus, Grey, Max, Romero and Gajeel. They weren't keeping score, just content to hang out and throw insults at each other.

"Stare any harder and you'll burn holes into him" Natsumi teased from nearby in her revealing pink bikini. She was joined by Bisca and Cana, the three women enjoyed the ocean while many of the other girls rested under beach umbrella's. The two Erza's deep into their favorite smut novels while Lisanna and Mira chatted about sisterly things. Juvia was swimming with Wendy and Levy, the three blunettes having a wonderful time. Sam was with Millianna and Sue, the three enjoying some alcohol near the shaded beach bar as the soldier tired to enjoy the peace and quiet. Glenn was with Elfman and Macao, doing a 'manly' push-up contest as the three men tried to out do each other while Evergreen cheered her boyfriend on. Near the shore, you could see Kinana playing with the four exceeds as they all worked on a sand castle, the busty woman giggling at the two Happy's antics while Carla and Panterlily scolded the blue cats for some unknown reason.

Finally realizing she had been caught, the beautiful woman glanced at her friend.

"Can you blame me? Look at that physique…and the scars. I know they were painful for him, but to me…"

"Sexy as hell, right?" Cana smirked as she held a long island in her hand, her silky brown hair falling to her shoulders. Glancing to her left as her father tackled Natsu into the water, yelling about 'Future Wedding Plans' with his daughter, the card mage shook her head as the other men rooted for the older male.

"Idiots…" she muttered with a smile as her boyfriend soon got the upper hand and threw her dad at Laxus. This of course set off a massive fight in the waist deep water as the shouting carried across the waves.

"Yes…I think I'd like to…you know…today"

"Ohhhh. And have you thought of my proposal?" Natsumi asked lewdly, raising her eyebrows suggestively at the ruler.

"Ah, yes. While I'm sure that would be…fun. I'd like to have a one on one with him" she replied as Bisca nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense. But I have to ask, what do you find attractive about him? All we hear is how you want him as your king" Bisca asked as she walked deeper into the water, the sand of the ocean floor pushing between her toes as the cool waves kept the heat at bay.

"What's not to love? He's strong and brave. A warrior like the legends of old. A powerful mage that by all rights, should be a wizard saint if he didn't have his oath to the COG. He's a hero that has saved countless lives here and across the multiverse. His intelligence is admirable with the weapons he and Levy have developed along with the mix of magic and technology. And despite his…grumpiness and brutality sometimes, I know he loves the other girls and his family very much… For all intents and purposes, he's the kind of man I've wanted for a king even before my father died. Oh…and he's packing" Hisui finished to her three companions with a knowing smile. _"After all, I have walked in on him in the shower a few times by…accident. And while nothing happened, I did get a full view…"_

"Well hmmm…that's a lot of good reasons" Natsumi admitted before an idea came to mind. _"While I'm a little disappointed I can't join in, we ladies have to respect each other about this. Even I've had a one on one with him. But I'll help get the ball rolling"_

"HEY NATSU! COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND!"

Looking her way, the man pushed Grey into the water as he made his way over.

"Yeah Natsumi?"

"Hisui here wants to give you a tour of her beach home. Why don't you go with her while we enjoy the sun and waves?"

"Oh yeah? Well I guess a little walkthrough wouldn't hurt" he smirked. _"She thinks she's so clever…like I don't know what Hisui wants"_

"Ah yes…why don't you follow me" she asked with a blush as she left the water, the scarred man following in her wake as several sets of female eyes watched.

"Well…looks like Hisui is finally making her move" Erza commented to Knightwalker her scoffed.

"Who cares. I just got to the best part with the lesbians!"

"Not so loud!" Scarlet scolded her twin who ended up just shrugging and going back to her reading in the shade, her fruity drink resting on a small table nearby.

Pushing the patio doors open, the young monarch walked into the foyer of the home as Natsu closed the door behind him. Continuing down the hall, she pointed and spoke about several rooms before stopping at a spiral staircase. Walking up each step slowly, she made sure to put an extra sway in her hips and buttocks as Natsu glanced at the voluptuous female. Reaching the top of the stairs, she pointed toward her left down another finely decorated hallway.

"And down that way there are some spare bedrooms" she told her guest before heading right. Pushing a set of oaken double doors open, the woman extended her hand in a wave. "And this is the master bedroom" she indicated as a large bed and several expensive pieces of furniture adorned the room. A large balcony door was looking out at the ocean, but was closed as air conditioning blasted cool air into the room. Seeing as she didn't want prying eyes, Hisui pulled curtains across the balcony doorway shut as Natsu closed the door behind them. Walking over to the man, she stood before him as her eyes bore into his.

"I…I have been serious of you being my king. You would be perfect to help me rule Fiore…to lead our country in times of war…and peace. I have fallen for you Natsu Dragneel…and I would like you to claim another queen today" she whispered while resting a palm on his scarred chest.

"I've felt the same way. You're a strong woman…a leader. I happen to love strong women that can face danger and battle evil. I've seen you face the locust…and when that happened, this became inevitable" He told her, giving a small smile as he leaned his head down to kiss her.

Tilting her head up, Hisui locked lips with the man of her desires as he wrapped a powerful arm around her waist. Pulling her closer as the kiss intensified, the female gave a quiet moan as her bikini covered breasts pushed against his bare skin. She could already feel the tips of her large mounds hardening in anticipation, even as the two battled each other with their lips and tongues. Breaking off the kiss, Hisui took a few steps to the large bed with fine sheets. Falling backwards onto the mattress, she let out a surprised gasp as Natsu fell on top of her. Smirking at the female, the dragon slayer pressed his lips to hers once more as he started to massage her right breast with his calloused hand…

Bisca moved through the house silently, managing to ditch her friends with the excuse of needing to use the bathroom. But that was not her goal as her bare feet padded up the circular staircase, her revealing bikini showing her female form.

"I know what Hisui wants…but its his birthday and he should have a double helping of emerald beauties" She told herself as her eyes moved toward the double doors at the end of the hall. _"I mean. He's done it with both Erza's, had a threesome with his two brunettes. So why not a double helping of green?"_ she reasoned to herself as she stood in front of the door. Hearing a womanly giggle echo from inside, Bisca made up her mind. Breasts giving a slight bounce as she slowly turned the knob, the gunslinger tried to be silent as she peeked in. Unfortunately, she failed to place her foot properly as she tripped.

"AHH!" She cried out before spilling into the room.

"Bisca? What are you doing in here?" Hisui asked from her position in the room.

Glancing upward as she slowly picked herself up, the intruder's eyes slightly widened when she saw Hisui. The queen was topless, already on her knees in front of Natsu who had removed his swim trunks. His cock was already at full mast, indicating what was about to occur.

"Heh…nice of you to drop in Bisca" Natsu uttered at her as she finally stood up.

"Well? I thought I told you I wanted one on one with Natsu" the kneeling woman said in annoyance as Bisca closed the door behind her.

'I know…but its his birthday, and I thought…well…it would be cool for two green haired women to have sex with him at once" She said awkwardly, looking off to the side at a painting of Mount Hokabe.

"Huh…well I don't have a problem with it" Natsu said as Hisui lightly slapped his leg.

"Of course you don't, you're a man. You love this kind of shit" the queen lightly scolded as she glanced at Hisui in her purple bikini.

" _Well…she is part of the harem. And while I'm annoyed at this, most of the girls have slept with each other at some point with Natsu. And it is his birthday…I know for a fact the Erza's are planning a 'double red-head' tonight…"_

"Fine…get on over here…and lose the top!" Hisui barked out as Bisca squealed with joy. Running over as she unclipped her top, the woman's breasts heaved and bounced as she sank to her knees. Situating herself in front of Natsu's member, Bisca's eyes filled with want.

"You know…this thing is huge up close…" Hisui whispered before flicking her tongue across the head, making the member twitch. Enjoying the light gasp she heard from her king, Hisui wrapped her soft, pink lips around the large member. Moving forward slowly, she could feel it filling her mouth. Reaching the halfway mark, she eased back as Bisca started to fondle his balls.

"Pretty good. But you know Mira can take almost the whole thing? My personal best is seven inches" the sniper bragged as Hisui ran her tongue up the shaft.

"Then…I guess I'll have to do better…" She replied before taking it once more into her warm mouth. Relaxing her muscles, she managed to take almost six inches down her throat before gagging. Moving her head back, she left a coating of saliva on the hardened cock.

"Oh…you need to suck it like this" Bisca instructed while grabbing the shaft with her left hand. Pumping it slightly, she soon engulfed it greedily as she bobbed her head back and forth in a rapid, cock sucking motion. The sounds of slurping and moaning filled the room as Hisui watched Bisca take seven inches of meat into her mouth before retreating. Releasing it as the male moaned in pleasure, she pointed it back to the queen.

"Come on…suck it like you mean it while I work on those big balls" She winked sexily before lowering her mouth to the ball sac. Running her tongue across both, she could almost feel it when Hisui started sucking again, going at a much faster pace as she bobbed her head back and forth.

" _Fuck this thing is huge! But I will tame him!"_ she thought naively as she continued to suck and bob her head.

"You like sucking that cock you two?'

"Hmmmhmmm…" Hisui moaned out as she started to rub the fabric covering her lower lips. She could feel herself getting wet, but she wanted to enjoy this cock some more before the main event.

"I just love sucking your full balls…" Bisca relayed before going back to the sexual task. Placing the closest one in her mouth, she sucked it with gusto.

"That…looks fun…" the other woman commented as she lowered her mouth to the left orb. Running her tongue along it, Hisui could taste the manly scent of Natsu.

Looking down at the two busty beauties sucking his balls, Natsu let out a moan of pleasure as the two licked, sucked and teased his nut sac. They were relentless as they continuously played and fondled, never letting up before moving back to the main shaft. Running their tongues along both sides of his meat, he could only watch in lust as the two women met at the tip. Kissing and battling over the mushroom head, Hisui didn't seem to mind the action with Bisca as the two managed to taste each other's lips. Going back to sucking the hard cock, both women felt pride in their task as Natsu continued to moan. After ten minutes of the divine blowjob, Natsu had enough.

"Okay…time for one of you to get fucked"

"Oh…me. It's so me" Hisui smiled as she shed her bikini bottoms along with Bisca. Kicking them across the room, the two greenettes smiled at the man before pushing him onto the bed. Quickly climbing on top of her lover, Hisui guided the shaft to her entrance. Teasing the tip across the pink lips, she knew what to expect with her first time. Plunging downward moments later, she hissed in pain as the full nine inches impaled her virgin womanhood.

"Just give it a few minutes. You'll feel better soon" Bisca said softly into her ear before started to trail kisses down the woman's neck. Nodding her head, Hisui found Bisca's tender touches and kisses soothing as Natsu waited for her to get comfortable.

Finally nodding her head in consent, she felt her man grab her waist as the two started to move in rhythm. She had risen herself up, barely keeping him inside her before slamming down in synch with his thrust upward.

"OH FUCK!" Hisui cried out as the nine inch monster speared her warm passage, pulsing against her inner walls.

"You like that?" Bisca teased as she palmed her partners face, the woman starting to bounce up and down on the cock as her breasts swayed and heaved with each hard thrust.

"Yes! It's just…SO FUCKING BIG!" She cried out after another hard pump into her pussy by Natsu.

"Good!" the sniper told her friend before kissing her lips. Moaning from the action, Hisui couldn't believe the sensations she felt. Natsu was pounding into her tight hole, stretching it to the brim and now another woman was making out with her as her nipples hardened. Feeling a female hand pinch the hardened nub, the queen of Fiore let out a throaty moan as her hormones took over.

Breaking off the kiss, Bisca started to leave a trial of soft kisses down the heaving body of her partner as Natsu fucked her hard. Teasing and suckling the nipple on her right breast, Bisca knew how Hisui must feel before going down further. Licking down the woman's flat stomach, the mage of Fairy Tail soon found her face near the joining of Natsu and Hisui. Watching as the member continued to spear the female, Bisca stuck out her tongue to tease the folds of flesh she could reach.

"Oh…OH! BISCA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She cried in pleasure as she rode Natsu cowgirl style. Their thrusts were getting so hard now the bed was creaking, but she didn't notice that as the other woman teased and flicked her folds.

'Making you feel like a slut…is it working?" Bisca asked sensually before going back to her task. Flicking her tongue along Natsu's moving shaft, she could taste how wet Hisui had gotten as her man hammered into Hisui's moist cavern.

"YES!"

"Than say it…" Natsu smirked knowingly, the man no longer questioning why women talked like that in the bedroom with him.

"I'm a slut"

'Louder!" He commanded, fucking her core harder with a relentless pounding. _"By the COG she's fucking tight!"_

"I'M A FUCKING SLUT!" Hisui cried out as her lungs heaved for air. Minutes passed as Natsu continued to pump his nine inch monster inside her, the female slamming herself down in unison as the sounds of their flesh meeting echoed throughout the richly furnished bedroom. Hisui has leaned back, bracing her palms flat against the bed as her lover fucked her tight hole.

Gasping and moaning loudly, her womanly sounds of pleasure were sensual and enticing as her large breasts heaved and bounced.

"He's so fucking hard and manly! Why did I wait so long to have him slay my pussy with that meat of his!?" the emerald haired ruler cried out in passion as a few sweaty bangs draped over her eyes. His pounding didn't stop as Bisca teased the flesh of her tight opening, driving the woman closer to the brink. She had been taking the hard cock for who knows how long now, and she needed a break soon. After all, she did have something planned that she was curious to try…

"Say you're a cock whore…a filthy one" Bisca commanded, the female long since used to the pleasures of the bedroom with other women before resuming her licking of her friend's channel of pleasure.

"I'M A FILTHY COCK WHORE! AHHH! IF YOU KEEP FUCKING ME I'LL CUM!" she pleaded as the man slowed his pace.

"Well…we can't have that right away" he told her as Hisui finally climbed off him. Legs shaking at how close her orgasm was, she managed to stave it off for the moment as Bisca pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Feeling her hard nipples press against Bisca's, the ruler of Fiore was even more turned on and couldn't wait for her next bout with Natsu. Feeling her female companion pull away, she could see the mage laying on her back as Natsu lined up with the woman's core.

Brushing a few bangs out of her eyes, Bisca looked up at Natsu with love and desire. She knew that there was no replacing him…that he was the only man for her across all the realities.

'I love you Natsu…now fuck me hard birthday boy" She commanded while spreading her legs in a wide 'V'

Smirking at the green haired beauty with perfectly round breasts and hardened nipples, he pushed inside her womanhood as she gasped.

"God Natsu….no wonder why so many women want to fuck you!" she cried out as he started to ease back and forth. Her inner walls could barely accommodate his girth and length, even after all the relentless love making she had done with him after his return. Starting to increase his pace, the male grabbed her large breasts as he started to tease and fondle the nipples. Hearing her moan and open her mouth in a gasp as he gave a particularly hard thrust, Natsu leaned down and captured one nipple in his mouth. Continuously bucking his hips, the scarred man drove into the green haired temptress as he kneaded, teased and played with her large tits.

Seeing what was happening, Hisui was not content to just lay their watching. Crawling over to her female friend's left side as Natsu finally went back to an upright position, she watched him grab her ankles and keep her legs in a wide spread.

"My my Bisca….he certainly is fucking you hard…" the woman teased as her friend gasped and moaned from the hard cock pounding. Brushing a few strands of Bisca's bangs out of the way, Hisui moved in for the kill. Planting her lips against the other woman's, she tasted her soft lips as the two started to flick tongues against each other. Battling and dancing with the soft organ's as the queen started to use her left hand to massage and play with the Fairy Tail mages left breast. Pinching the aroused nipple, Hisui pushed her tongue into Bisca's mouth.

Feeling completely dominated as her two lovers pleasured her body, Bisca felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Hmmmmm!" she moaned sexually as Natsu started to thrust harder, making her large D-cup breasts sway and heave in motion. Hisui was still kissing her passionately, dominating her mouth before she finally relented.

"Oh fuck! I'm such a naughty little whore! Hisui! Let me lick your pussy!" Bisca begged in a pleading tone as she continued to take Natsu's nine inches into her tight hole. Ever since her first threesome with Juvia last month, Bisca had developed a love for tasting other women in the harem. She didn't know why…or really care. All she knew was she loved doing it and she wanted to taste Hisui some more.

Nodding her head, the ruler of Fiore was in full on lust mode and really didn't care what happened in the threesome now. All she wanted was to feel more pleasure. So, in moments she had complied, swinging her leg over Bisca's face while lowering her damp womanhood as she braced her arms next to her friends spread legs. Looking into Natsu's eyes as they filled with lust, Hisui leaned forward to kiss her man with desire and passion. This only furthered his hard spearing of Bisca, the engorged cock filling her core over and over. _"They weren't kidding! His stamina…is amazing! Most men would've cum by now, but not my king…"_

Once it was in reach, Bisca immediately plunged her tongue into Hisui's snatch. Circling the organ as she used her fingers to spread the folds, the gun mage licked and suckled….teased and flicked.

"God….when did Natsu make me into such a pussy licking whore in the bedroom?" she whispered to herself before going back to eating the queen's womanhood. Every hard thrust was ecstatic for the female, her moans of pleasure mixing in with Hisui's as she relentlessly attacked the dripping wet pussy above her face.

"You like being fucked like the little cock bitch you are, Bisca?" Natsu asked with a rumbling tone, his many scars turning on Hisui even more as she ran her hands against his torso.

"MmmmhMmm! I love being your cock sleeve!" He heard her cry out from her submissive position. Thrusting harder, he knew Bisca wouldn't hold out for much longer as his cock stretched her walls. He could feel how tight she was…just like all his ladies who became submissive to him in the bedroom.

"OH GOD NATSU! KEEP FUCKING ME TILL I CUM! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A FILTHY COCK-HOLSTER!" Bisca shouted out as she concentrated on trying to keep the approaching orgasm at bay. She could feel it building in her loins as her man pounded her harder…

"FUCK! MY SLUTTY BODY IS CUMMING JUST FOR YOU!" She cried out moments later as her juices splashed out, her body shuddering as the man finally slowed his pace.

"One down…one to go…" he smirked knowingly at Hisui who finally climbed off Bisca's face. The member of Crimson Gear was completely disheveled. Her hair was messy and splayed out, sweat covering her brow and heaving chest as she tried to take deep lungful's of air. Finally feeling Natsu pull out, Bisca simply laid on the bed as the air conditioning washed cool air over her sweaty form.

"Fuck Natsu…every time you make me cum so hard…I almost feel sorry for any girl that winds up with somebody else…" She admitted while placing a hand over her right tit, her body temporarily exhausted from the fucking she just endured. _"I bet Mira and Juvia will be…annoyed with me later, but who cares?'_

"So Hisui? Any position you'd like to try?" Natsu asked as the woman nodded. Turning around, she got on her hands and knees as she lowered her head to the mattress, her eyes glancing toward Bisca.

'I…I want to try anal" She admitted as her heart shaped buttocks waited for Natsu.

Raising his eyebrow, the scarred Gear looked at the queen. "Are you sure? Cause that's something I wouldn't do unless your absolutely positive"

"I'm sure….it's something I've wanted to try…" she whispered as the man nodded. "Alright…but if it hurts you too much or anything, you let me know"

"Okay…" Hisui replied as Bisca watched in interest. Natsu had planted his feet on the mattress near his targets shapely legs, his hard cock ready for the next action. Seeing as his female was waiting, he slowly eased his bulbous head into her tight asshole.

Gasping, Hisui's mouth partially opened as she gripped the blanket, her fingers straining.

"You alright?"

"Y…yes…" _"FUCK! THAT'S A TIGHT FIT!"_ her inner thoughts admitted as Bisca watched in silence.

"Alright….I'll keep going then" Natsu admitted as he started to push more of his cock into her. She was tight…fuck she was tight. Pausing as she let out a shudder, the man was about halfway in.

"Oh shit…keep going!" Hisui commanded. While the first moments had hurt a bit, she had felt the pain ebb away as a new sensation could be felt…pleasure.

Continuing to slowly move forward, Natsu's cock was soon buried completely into his queen's ass.

"Holy shit…you have the whole thing inside you" he admired as he slowly started to buck his hips in light thrusts.

"I…I…I guess that makes me your…your…slutty anal queen?" Hisui teased before biting the blanket with her teeth, the largeness of the man filling her orifice.

"How…how does it feel?" Bisca asked as she started to rub her wet clit. While she probably would never try it, watching the proud ruler in complete submission was enticing to her.

"It hurts at first…but now…OH FUCK IT FEELS GOOD!" She cried out as Natsu started to fuck her asshole at a harder pace. While he knew he couldn't ravage her like he would in her pussy, he had gotten a solid rhythm down.

"You are really fucking tight! Holy shit!" he uttered as his length buried itself inside her repeatedly. Reaching a hand underneath her own body as she was fucked doggy style, Hisui started to play with her snatch, rubbing and teasing the flesh even as Natsu bore into her other orifice.

"This…I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SUCH A WHORE!" she cried out as Natsu continued his hard thrusts. The entirety of it was driving her crazy! She was being fucked in the ass by nine inches of man meat, her pussy was dripping wet from earlier, and her face was down in the mattress. Even her moans were muffled by the fabric as this…Alpha man completely broke her will in the bedroom.

"NATSU! USE MY BODY HOW YOU WANT! I'M YOUR SLUTTY QUEEN AND I'M YOURS!" She cried out before gasping from a harder thrust. Continuing to tease her own slit, Hisui knew she would break in a few minutes.

"I can't believe she's actually taking it….I bet Mira or Erza would do this…" Bisca commented to herself as she flicked some fingers around her own abused core. The queen's anal pounding would last for ten minutes, the sounds of their flesh smacking across the room as Natsu's balls actually slapped against her womanhood.

"FUCK! KEEP POUNDING MY ASSHOLE! I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

"Oh? You want to cum?" But I don't think your…deserving of release" Natsu told her as he slapped her jiggling buttocks.

Hisui had talked to each girl in the harem about their….sessions with Natsu, and she found a distinguishable pattern. They all ended up begging for something. Whether to be fucked, slapped on the ass, or some crazy position like Levy with her love of being pile driven. Hell, she knew that most of the girls loved begging for his seed too. So….Hisui knew what she needed to say as her loins started to tighten.

"PLEASE! I'M YOUR FILTHY ANAL QUEEN AND WILL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! JUST LET ME CUM!" she begged.

"Then….you'll want me to drop my load on your slutty face?"

"YES! PLEASE! COVER ME AND BISCA WITH YOUR HOT LOAD!" She begged as Natsu nodded.

"Very well…you can cum now"

"Thank you!" she gasped in thanks as the orgasm washed over her female body. Breasts moving and heaving from the action, she could feel a trickle of her juices running down her inner thigh as Natsu finally pulled out of her.

"Get ready!" he commanded as Hisui and Bisca immediately complied. Placing their angelic faces near the foot of the bed, Bisca was the first to speak as Natsu stood over them.

"Please…cum all over my whore face Natsu…." Bisca begged as her green locks of hair were in a mess around her.

"Yes…pretty please…" Hisui asked with lust, the two females opening their mouths for the coming treat.

Natsu had made it just in time. His queen was very tight, and he would've only lasted a few more minutes. Luckily…he won out as he stroked his hard member.

"Get ready!" he grunted out as his load erupted. The first strand of cum landed across Hisui's forehead, traveling down past her nose to her beautiful, cock sucking lips. Turning to Bisca, he unleashed another as it landed near her right eye. Forcing it closed, the white material dragged across her cheek as the man went back to Hisui. More landed on her waiting tongue, the salty goodness making her smile as it slid down her throat. Bisca got the final spurt, the seed landing on her chin and lower lips as the man flicked the last speckles of cum at his two women.

"Fuck….that was fucking awesome" he smirked before the bedroom doors were kicked open with a loud ' **Bang'**

"AH HA! I KNEW YOU DIDN'T NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM FOR AN HOUR!" Natsumi roared out as she stood with Mira, Cana, and Juvia.

"OHHH! TIME FOR A PICTURE!" Cana cheered out as she hefted her camera. Snapping off a few clicks, she got the two women covered in seed before running off. "I have to show the rest of the girls! Hisui's official now!" the brunette cheered as she ran back down the stairs.

"Waaaahhh! Natsu! Why didn't you invite Juvia! She would've joined in!" The bikini clad water mage cried out as Natsu chuckled.

"You do know the day is still young? I'm sure all you ladies will get some action" the soldier smirked as Mira nodded. Hisui and Bisca were silent, still in the throes of ecstasy as they laid there with cum on their faces and wide smiles.

"You better mister! While we respected you not wanting gifts, you will give us sex on your birthday! And that's an order!" she yelled hotly with a smile, her large breast giving a slight bounce before turning to Natsumi. "After we have cake back at Fairy tail, the three of us will seduce this twenty year old hunk of man…NO EXCEPTIONS!" The demon ordered as Natsu groaned at the news of cake.

"Hell yeah we will!" Natsumi cheered out before glancing at the two greenettes.

"Come join the party after you two clean up…he blasted you good" She giggled as Mira started to drag Juvia down the hall.

"NO! JUVIA MUST LOVE NATSU! SHE'S READY RIGHT NOW!"

"Later! Now come on! The day is just beginning!"

"Welcome to the sisterhood!" Natsumi said with a grin before walking down the hall, leaving the doors wide open.

"Heh….best birthday yet" the man admitted as the two women started to clean each other up with their tongues, not wanting to waste the precious material on each other's faces.

The next few weeks had been busy for the mages of Fairy Tail. Not only did they discover countless new realities, but the upcoming trials had thrown many into a training frenzy. Sue had decided to train with her boyfriend, his military training proving a great help to the mirror mage as she became driven to succeed. Yes, he didn't have magic, but she didn't mind as he helped the best he could. But…she wasn't the only one. Levy trained harder or took difficult missions, pushing her body that would break most of her doubles across the realities.

Wendy and Cana had gone off into the wild wilderness, only taking a portal gun and three day's food. While Gildarts had wanted to come with to support his little girl, she had made it clear she wanted to make it on her own with Wendy. Respecting her wishes, he did the only thing he could think of….fighting Natsu and drinking with him after their bouts.

Sam and Knightwalker endured hellish training themselves, the brunette driven by one goal…to beat Lucy. She didn't even care about the promotion anymore. No…she just wanted to best the blonde who was also in a training group with Grey, Elfman, and Evergreen. The four hadn't intended it, but they ran into each other up north near the border of Seven. And being friendly, they decided to pool their training regimen.

Fiore itself was busy too, the constant military build-up seeing the deployment of dozen's of Jupiter Tanks, the production of the first Fiorian machine guns for the upgraded infantry, and the first shipments of Lancer assault rifles. But these were just for ground forces. The queen's promise to establish an airforce came to be as dozens of B-17 bombers, P-51's and Stuka dive bombers were manufactured for the newly established air bases scattered around the country.

The coastal cities of Hargeon, Port Timber, Tristin, and Elmina had been busy as well, each city having built construction slips for naval vessels and expanding their ports for trade with Caleum, Minstrel, Midi, and Stella. Some trade vessels even reached the island country of Sin. But after the horrors of January, the Fiorian people had thrown themselves into a frenzy to modernize all aspects of life…including the navy.

Already, a battleship had been completed at Port Timber, the large vessel modeled after Seran designs as it boasted guns capable of hitting targets over fifteen miles away. It was the center of the newly christened Fiorian Royal Fleet, already joined by three cruisers, two submarines, and seven destroyers. While still small, the military planned on four fleets, each centered around a duo of battleships to establish dominance of the waves. Infantry transports were also under construction, the military wanting a way to deploy whole divisions of men and women to any battlefields instead of a slow march across the continent.

While the military build-up was impressive, many countries started to worry about the possible threat of a stronger Fiore. Namely Bosco as the country tried to steal plans for the weapons…which ended with dead spies and threats from Hisui.

Knowing she wont attack unless she wanted to face scorn for starting a war, especially with the silent threat of a locust return, the king of Bosco started to make attempts to incur favor with Seven. While Iceburg and Stella shunned him, he believed he made progress as his scientists tried to copy the many new weapons of war.

And while Iceburg and Stella shunned Bosco, their leaders had met with queen Hisui. It had taken some convincing, but the ruler convinced them the military buildup was for fighting the locust or Bosco should they attack Fiore or any other country. This had led to a semi informal defensive pact with between the three countries. Knowing it was only a matter of time, Hisui had given the rifle technology to the delegations from the two friendly countries in the hopes of a stronger bond.

But as July passed, a certain time mage found herself finding it harder and harder to maintain a double life as she walked through the hidden airship of Grimoire Heart.

Walking into the main chamber after checking on Meredy, Ultear was worried. She had been trying to maintain both sides of the fence, but there had already been a few close calls with the other members. Looking up at Hades as he sat on his throne with Zancrow at his side, the woman bowed to the man.

'You summoned me master Hades?" Ultear asked.

"Yes…It has come to my attention that your…heart might not be entirely in line with our goal. Several members have noticed that you seem to help the legal guilds find some of our subordinate dark guilds" he uttered with malice as Zancrow sneered at her.

"I saw we just kill her" the blonde god-slayer suggested with an evil glare.

"No…let her explain why five of our dark allies have fallen to Fairy Tail in the last three weeks"

"Well…I deemed them fit to fall, so I fed the council false information to keep our other guilds safe" She replied coldly, trying not to show emotion.

"Oh? Any why would you do that?" Hades asked as he steepled his fingers over his lap.

"They were mad dogs…guilds of cannibals and rapists. . They couldn't even turn a profit like the guild of 'Centaur's Eye' At least they now how to smuggle weapons properly"

"I see…so basically you let them fall to keep the alliance in check and safe?"

"Yes…obviously the light guilds hunt our allies relentlessly and I can only do so much"

"You know Ultear…some of our members are saying you switched sides…that you've met with Natsu Dragneel…now you know how Meredy would feel about that…" he lightly threatened, knowing the woman's connection to the young girl.

"I was just relaying information about a few low-level guilds to him…He is not a man you want to cross"

"BAH! He's just a dragon slayer! No way he could stand up to my God-slaying magic and live!" Zancrow bragged, the foolish dark mage letting out a cackle.

" _Fool…Natsu could kill this whole guild with ease…your nothing to him"_ Ultear thought as she tried to think of a way to convince Hades.

"Now now Zancrow, this could be a great opportunity for Ultear to prove her loyalty to us" Hades said evenly as he leaned back in his throne.

"What opportunity?" she asked as feeling of dread climbed in her stomach.

"Simple really. I want you to kill Natsu Dragneel while we move against Tenrou"

 **And that's a wrap! Holy shit! Another huge chapter! Sex and birthdays, fun in the sun and punishment shopping. There was sooo much more I wanted to do, but I think that can be covered in the Tenrou trials. Now I already know who will be promoted and if you care to guess, you can. But just be aware I've already decided so you can't sway me! Now I hope you all enjoyed the lemons, the fun and birthdays. Now I realize Natsu didn't really do too much for his 20th, but for him, having a peaceful day with his girlfriends and family…that's the gift to him. And Wendy…poor girl having a little dream of our favorite hero. And if your curious about universe 33127-6A, Unknown Legion did a crossover in 'Battle for the multiverse' if your curious with how Natsu got that scar or all the death.**

 **But like I said, Trials next chapter, then something big with the locust after that! So I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter of the COG and give me lots of reviews! And if your curious about 'McGarden's War, it would just be a short story of a few chapters…so probably like a hundred thousand words haha. Anyway…REVIEWS! GIVE THEM TO ME!**

 **Hiusi: Wow…I Can't believe I took it up the ass…**

 **Mira: I know! Maybe I should try it sometime…be his naughty demon…**

 **Hisui: Just be prepared! I couldn't sit properly for a week!**

 **Mira: THAT JUST MEAN'S ITS REALLY GOOD! I'VE DECIDED! I'LL TAKE IT UP THE ASS!**

 **Sam: Your really fucking weird you know that?**

 **Mira: Your just jealous…**

 **Sam: No…I'm really not. Whatever, I'm playing Resident Evil 2 with Bloom and Happy.**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	36. Killing a King

**Well! Here we are at chapter 36! I still can't believe how far this story has gotten since I first started it over a year and a half ago! I've gotten lots of love and support for this insane adventure that…has pretty much broken canon and buried it in the backyard haha. Now I know many of you are excited for the trials and Tenrou, but with me…I'll throw it out the window haha. Also, I want to thank everybody who reviewed on the last chapter! Makes me fell all fuzzy and blue like a certain cat!**

 **Now, I know many of you like "Traveling the Multiverse' But that will be put on the side right now as I work on this and the next few chapters….unless I get hit with massive inspiration! After that, I'll probably do a few and start on 'McGarden's War' But even now…I have so many ideas for just…random shit across the multiverse! But anyway…I don't own Gears of War, Fairy Tail, or any other media…in this universe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Killing a King**

 **The Grimoire Heart Airship. Location Unknown**

"You…want me to kill Natsu Dragneel!?" Ultear asked in shock, her momentary lapse easy for Zancrow and Hades to see.

"Oh? Is there a problem with that?" Hades asked as he rested his head in an open palm, his face taking on an almost…bored look.

"No…it's just that…"

"I told you we should kill her and Meredy" Zancrow mentioned as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"IT'S NOT THAT! You are talking about having me assassinate the man that will be king of Fiore! Do you have any idea what Queen Hisui will do!? Or Samantha Bryne? Or Erza Scarlet!? They will hunt us to the ends of the earth and slaughter us! You know what they are capable of!"

"Yes, yes…luckily….we are prepared" Hades told the woman as Zancrow walked over to a footlocker on the floor. Opening it, the blonde man stooped down to pick up the object inside. Coming back to his full height moments later, Ultear's eyes widened.

"W…where did you get a Lancer Mk. 2?" she asked in disbelief while studying the deadly weapon with its chainsaw attachment, the blades glistening in the light.

"After all the battles in January that killed all those useless people, there were countless locust and Seran weapons laying …well everywhere. All I had to do was walk into a destroyed town and pick one up with some of our grunts. While the military reacted quickly to secure them after the fall of Malba City, they didn't get all of them…" He smirked before continuing his speech. "But basically, if any of those weak ass bitches seek revenge for that poor excuse of a dragon slayer…I'll kill them" The blonde man finished as Ultear nodded.

" _This is bad…Zancrow is a psychopath! Now they have a hidden stash of Seran weapons on board! The time is now to make my move!"_ Ultear told herself as she regained her composure.

"I…see. That will certainly level the playing field" She replied before turning her gaze back to Hades. "How much time do I have to take out the target?"

"I will give you three days. If you fail to kill him or return empty handed….Meredy will suffer the ultimate price for your failure…understand?"

"Of course, lord Hades…consider it done. Now I must return to my chambers and start making the appropriate plans"

"Just get it done! We can't afford those mages to know about our plans!" Hades yelled as Ultear gave one final bow. Leaving the chamber, she hurried down the hallway of the massive airship. Coming to a staircase on her left, her boots rattled the metal steps as her white kimono swayed past her ankles. She knew it was revealing as her large bust jiggled, but the daughter of Ur didn't care….especially since she was invited to visit her living mother in universe one four four four-L. It…was eye-opening to the dark mage and solidified her desire for a better life.

Obviously, she had to go in secret, because if anybody else here found out how close she was to the dimensional tech…it would've been bad. As far as she knew, only Fairy Tail and the queen had access to the technology. Yes, she knew that Sorano had traveled to other realities…with Hisui. And despite how…carefree they seemed to use the priceless technology, they kept it under lock and key in their guild, Dragneel's home, or the queen's private chamber. Plus…who knows what kind of crazy things Levy could add as security to them she thought before finally arriving at her room. It was in the middle of the ship, right next to Meredy's room. Ultear had picked up a few new books for the girl, but she had to be careful with what she brought. Anything from another reality could not be risked…not even from Sera.

But at the moment, that was not important to the time mage as she unlocked her own door. Stepping in, she immediately closed and locked the door as she activated every spell she knew to prevent eavesdropping. She had learned to take every precaution since her initial contact with Natsu. She never left her door unlocked. She checked her room daily for and lingering spells or recording devices. And when she found one in May…her caution had been warranted.

After she ensured her room was properly warded, she stepped toward a blank space on the wall near her bathroom door. Using her time magic, she reversed the time to reveal her secret safe. Pressing her thumb to the small pad, it swung open to reveal a lone communications lacrima and a snub pistol with two additional magazines. The weapon had been a request by her…which gave her a way out if things went sour. Luckily, that handsome Gear believed people should protect themselves as she picked up the magic orb.

It was enchanted by Levy, the shorter woman confident that no one will be able to eavesdrop on any conversation as Ultear poured a bit of magic into the orb. Moment's later, a familiar man appeared as his messy pink hair rested upon his scowling face.

"Ultear. This must be important to use this lacrima"

"It is. Hades has tasked me with killing you"

"Really? Doesn't he realize I could destroy his guild at any time? I just haven't because I've been enjoying a nice summer"

"I don't think he does. It's almost like all dark mages are inherently stupid…" She mentioned in a pondering tone before shaking her head. This was not the time to be distracted. "That's not all, Natsu. He plans on moving toward Tenrou in three days…and the dark mages are equipped with guns. I even saw Zancrow with a lancer"

"I see…well, that certainly makes them a future pain in the ass. Give me your co-ordinates and I'll plan accordingly" He rumbled, the man's voice a deep tone.

"I don't know where we are exactly. When I last looked out of a window we had just landed and I could see mountains to the west and some desert. If there are any towns nearby, I haven't seen them since then"

"Alright. I'll be able to back-track your location. Just sit tight and this will be over in no time" The male finished before shutting off the communications.

Blinking slightly, Ultear gave a slight smile as she placed it back in its safe. Hiding the storage space with her time magic once more, the voluptuous woman laid down on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. _"Could it be? Could this really be over soon?"_ she thought, wondering what she would do with her future once this was all done. Whatever it was, she would make sure Meredy had a good life.

 **Natsu Dragneel's home 8:17 a.m.**

Putting the lacrima on top of his workbench, the solider initiated the tracking spell. It was simple to use, the magic showing a map of Fiore. Linking the two, he backtracked the origin as a blinking light soon appeared about five miles from the city of Oasis. The city itself was only forty thousand people, located at the border of the Silent Desert. True to its name, the city had grown around a large oasis as it provided a large industry of glass to the country. But he ignored that fact as he finally learned the location of the dark guild. Memorizing its place, he cut off the magic in moments before securing the lacrima in a small safe underneath his work bench. Standing up, he immediately headed toward his small armory. Eyeing his Gear armor, the man gave a small sigh as he started to get dressed.

"Fuck…today was going so nice too. But it's too be expected. Better assemble a team" he muttered to himself as he secured the armor with practiced ease. Sure, he could use re-equip…but he was just across the room. That would just be lazy in his eyes.

Grabbing his lancer, a boltok, grenades and gnasher with the appropriate ammunition, the male was ready. Walking out of the alcove at the back of his garage, he spotted Happy talking with Bloom. The two cats were conversing in cat speak before his little friend looked over.

'Natsu? Are you going on a mission?"

"I sure am little buddy. You want to help?"

"You bet sir!" The little exceed agreed as he held the door open to the main house. Watching Bloom walk in, Natsu could have sworn the cat seemed to be…indignant as Happy closed the door behind her. Flying over to the Packhorse, the duo climbed in. Minutes later, the two were driving down the road to the medium sized city of Magnolia.

And while he couldn't see it, the soldier knew that an airstrip had just been built between Magnolia and Hargeon. It already held fifty bombers, twenty dive bombers, and seventy fighter planes. Obviously, some Seran's had a hand in design and location as the distant base finished completion over the last few days.

Shaking his head at the wandering thoughts, the male continued to drive through the streets of the city as the minutes ticked by. Knowing the route by heart, he soon spotted the familiar site of Fairy Tail. Pulling into the parking lot, he spotted Bisca's truck along with Mira's mustang. Parking at the end, he hopped out with Happy as the little cat hovered near him.

"So Natsu? What's this mission?"

"I'll tell you in a few minutes Happy. No need to repeat myself" The man told his flying companion as he pushed the doors to the guild open. Walking in, he could see it sparsely populated. Most of the members were out training for the trials, or somewhere in the multiverse like Erza was. He knew she was with Natsumi, the two probably building more harems for his doubles as the man gave a silent chuckle at their…methods.

Obviously, Makarov and the three perverts of Macao, Wakaba, and Gildarts where drooling over some new 'Elegant Fairy' Magazine, the four men already enjoying their frothing beers. Glancing left, he could see Kinana and Lisanna behind the bar, mainly keeping things neat and orderly for the time being. To his right was Gajeel, Millianna and Pantherlily, the three enjoying breakfast as the team talked about taking a possible job. A table over was Mira, Bisca, and Juvia, the three chattering away before the rain woman's eyes spotted him.

"AHHH! NATSU!" Juvia cried out before jumping up and running across the hall. Jumping into his arms, the man had no choice but to catch her.

"EEEEE! Juvia went to see those cute twin babies again! Now she knows what her own will be named! Azura and Storm! They'll have a mix of pink and blue hair and…"

"Juvia. I know you want kids. Hell, I want them someday too. But right now I have an important mission to complete" He told the beautiful female as he gently set her down.

"A mission? What kind?" Mira asked from her table as the man walked closer with Juvia at his side.

"I got a call from Ultear. Grimoire Heart is moving against Tenrou in three days. And…I guess she's supposed to kill me" the male shrugged as the three females eyes darkened.

"If she tries…." Bisca threatened before Natsu set a palm on her slender shoulder.

"It's fine. She doesn't want to. All she wants is to get her adopted daughter out of there. But right now, I need a team"

"Well…if you're gonna be fighting dark mages, I'm in" Gajeel said as his adorable girlfriend nodded.

"Anywhere Gajee goes I go!"

"I…haven't even told you the plan yet?" Natsu mentioned with a shake of his head as Makarov gained a serious look.

"What are you thinking Natsu?'

"Well…basically a strike team. Before I would've tried to secure Capricorn too, but now we know even if we kill him, he'll just return to the spirit world and reform his key"

"You know Lucy won't like that" Lisanna mentioned as she wiped down the bar.

"Yeah…well she's off who knows where training with Grey, Evergreen and your brother. I don't have time to track her down" He said to his childhood friend before returning his attention to the other mages.

"Here's my plan. Bisca, Pantherlily and Millianna, you're the sniper team that will ambush and eliminate any dark mages that flee the ship. I know it's not glamourous, but Bisca needs to be covered just in case" he commanded as the three nodded. Turning his gaze to Mira, the female could guess her role.

"Mira…you'll be air support with your take-over form. Kill any mage that isn't Ultear and Meredy that comes out on the top deck"

"Got it"

"Gajeel, your storming the ship with myself, Juvia and Happy" the man ordered as he turned to his little friend. "Now Happy, your only job is to get Meredy out of there. You know what she looks like, right?"

'Umm…she's Wendy's age with pink hair, right?'

"That's right. As soon as you see her, you two get out of the ship and fly someplace safe"

"Aye sir!"

"Now everybody…you need to be aware these dark mages are equipped with guns and lancers. These aren't some chumps with swords and drunk off their ass. So, when we get there, we hit them hard and fast from all angles. We kill all of them and shut this guild down for good. Now any questions?"

Raising her hand, Millianna wanted to know more.

"How big is this airship? And how many can we expect to be inside?"

"Good question. We know about the Seven Kin and their abilities thanks to Ultear, but the numbers of low level mages isn't exact. Last she told me it was seventy, but that could have changed. As for the airship, it has three decks. The bottom one is where the cannon fodder will reside. The middle deck has the private rooms for the Seven. On the top floor is Hades audience chamber, the control room, and the power source for the ship. Now everybody gear up! I want this shit taken care of before Acnologia rears his fucking head and tries to kill us!" Natsu commanded in a high tone as the assembled mages headed to the guilds armory to put on their armor.

Nodding his head, the scarred male leaned against the bar, waiting for his friends to get ready as the minutes started to pass.

"Um Natsu?"

Turning, he could see Kinana looking at him as she fidgeted her hands, a look of nervousness on her face. Luckily, Lisanna could read the girl and found something to do in the back at that moment.

"Yeah Kinana?"

"I um…" _"Come on! You can do it!"_ She tried to assure herself as her eyes locked onto his.

"W…w…would you…ah…would…" She tried to say as her face flustered. _"COME ON! YOU CAN DO THIS!"_

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE DINNER WITH ME!?" She shouted out. Placing a hand over her surprised mouth, the purple haired barmaid blushed as Mira, Bisca, and Juvia happened to walk out at that moment in their combat armor. Well not Juvia…she just helped the others with thiers.

"Ah…there we go. I was wondering when she would ask" Mira stated with a smile as Bisca lowered her head in defeat.

"Damn…I lost the bet to Natsumi now…" the gun mage mentioned as the three girls approached the bar.

"You…you took bets on me?' Kinana asked in surprise.

"Just me. I bet Natsumi it would take you till after the trials to ask Natsu. She said before. Now I have to help her guild find a Natsu they can bring home…it will take forever…" She complained as Natsu walked around the bar.

" _Sometimes…I wonder if I emit some pheromone to make women want me. But Levy tested for that. I guess I'm just fucking awesome. And come on…she's adorable. Sure, she's not a fighter like the others, but she has a kind soul and a gentle touch. She would make a fine wife"_ Natsu concluded as he finally stopped before the busty, purple haired beauty. Staring down into her eyes as she looked back up at him with a tilt of her head, Natsu tried his best smile. The scar pulling at his lips. The soldier nodded.

'I'd love to Kinana. Maybe after we take care of this Grimoire Heart business we can grab a bite"

"AH! Really!?" The shy girl said loudly as she wrapped her slender arms around the armored man. Even though he was covered in battle armor and ready to go kill some people, she was ecstatic.

"I ah…I know a good place in Hargeon! It's supposed to be really good!" She said happily as she broke off the embrace.

"Yo! We doing this or not?" Gajeel asked as Natsu scowled.

"Way to kill her moment you idiot…" Natsu muttered as the barmaid giggled.

"It's okay…you just stay safe and…" pressing her soft lips to his cheek, she withdrew a few seconds later. "Good luck"

"Yeah…you all know my luck is crazy" he smirked before pulling a portal gun from his dimensional space. They would have to hop from 200-AB in order to get to Oasis in time. Sure, they could drive, but their guild was an airship that would be gone if they drove. No…they needed to get their fast. So inputting the proper commands, the breech sprung forth as the mages started to walk through. In minutes they were gone as Kinana smiled to herself.

"Look at you…all happy" Lisanna teased as she came back from watching in the kitchen.

"I know. I'm excited for my first date" She said before looking at Lisanna. "Hey…do you ever regret not getting with Natsu?"

Leaning against the bar, the shorter woman crossed her arms under her smaller bust.

"I'd be lying if I hadn't thought of it. But I love Laxus. Yes, I did have a crush on Natsu when we were kds…but then he disappeared. And during those years, my sister didn't give up hope…while I did. Honestly, Mira deserves him far more than I would. Plus now with her dating him, I would just feel…wrong butting in like that. So yes…there's some regret, but I have to live with that and just love the man that I love"

"I wasn't even part of the guild yet when he was missing…."

"It's okay. With the exception of Erza, Mira, Cana, and Levy, none of his other girlfrends even knew him back then. I mean…three are from parallel universes for crying out loud. Then Bisca and Juvia ended up joining later while the queen was still a princess in Crocus. But you should be in the clear…" Lisanna trialed off before ducking in close to whisper. "If you do the deed…tell me about it. All us girls with other guys wonder about that beast in his pants…" the youngest Strauss woman mentioned as her friend turned a shade of crimson.

"I…I…I…"

"Oh crap…I broke her…" Lisanna said as she glanced in the direction of Oasis, a moment of worry crossing her features. _"Please…everybody be safe"_

 **A quarter mile from the Grimoire Heart airship. 9:33 a.m.**

Bisca was laying on her stomach in the undergrowth that rested on the low hill of sand. The scent of dust and dirt was everywhere, the scrubby vegetation giving her sparse cover as she looked through the scope of her longshot. Bringing her eye to the lens, the far away images sprang close.

The sniper immediately recognized Bluenote, the dark mage yelling and barking orders at several low level mages as they carried boxes and supplies from the small village.

The plumes of fire, ash, and smoke rising from several structures was hard to miss as the Fairy Tail mage eyed the dead bodies of the previous inhabitants.

"Did they leave anybody alive?" Millianna asked in a low tone, the girl with brown hair and cat ears fearing the answer.

"No…they killed everybody. Of course, it looks like they raped the women first" Bisca replied softly as Pantherlily let out a low growl. The large cat was in his battle form, wrapped in Fiorian armor that surprisingly fit him extremely well as he kept a lookout with a hammerburst in his hands.

"In Edolas…all these men would be hanged by Knightwalker personally for what they've done" the large exceed whispered as he contained his rage.

"I know. But at least these assholes won't see another sunrise" Bisca replied to the cat as she re-centered her sights on Bluenote. Slowing her breathing, the sniper knew that once she fired, her comrades would start attacking the ship and people would die. _"Not like dark mages deserve to live anyway…"_ She thought before squeezing the trigger. In the blink of an eye, the rifled bullet exploded from the weapon in a chemical reaction of gas and propellant. Traveling downrange, the commander of Grimoire Heart died as the top half of his head exploded in a spray of blood, bone and horrible viscera. Body dropping to the ground like a sack of useless meat, the two dozen dark mages around the entrance to the airship gained horrible looks in their eyes.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" One shouted out as he unslung his type 86' Fiorian rifle. Sprinting to a pile of supplies they looted from the village, the dark mage only made it halfway before another crack echoed through the air. His brains blew out of his head before he even knew what happened.

"IT'S A SNIPER!" Malcom yelled out as he watched his comrade crumple to the dusty ground. He was crouched behind the crates, clutching a longshot in his sweaty palms. Another startled scream sounded to his left as he snapped his head to the sound. Even as he turned, the sound of rifle and hammerburst fire filled the air as the remaining dark mages drew a bead on the general direction.

Gulping as he saw one of their female members clutching the ragged hole in her throat with blood pumping from the wound, his hands shook with fear.

" _We are so fucked! This isn't like attacking some crappy village! But I have to fight!"_ Malcom reasoned while steeling his resolve. Even as another member of his guild fell backwards into the dust with a bullet hole in his forehead, they continued to pour fire.

"THEY'RE ON THE HILL! Somebody take a group and…."

The snapping echo of another sniper round silenced the dark mage on Malcom's far left, the heavy bullet smashing through his jaw and turning the lower half of his face into a nightmarish gore. Knowing he must act, Malcom propped the longshot on the waist high crate as he zoomed the scope to the hill in question. Spotting a flash of green, the man smirked as he finally located the sniper.

"There you are…" he whispered to himself as he controlled his breathing.

Bisca was whistling to herself as her two friends watched the carnage unfold below. She had already taken out half their force, never missing once as her bragging rights came true.

"She really is an excellent sniper…" Millianna whispered as she kept her own lancer ready. While she had been unsure of the weapon, Gajeel had insisted she learn how to use it…just in case. _"Oh Gajee…you're such a brave dragon slayer…"_ she thought to herself as Bisca grunted in annoyance.

"So…we have a man with a longshot" she said casually while watching him get into position. _"Sure took him a long time…"_ were her thoughts before pulling the trigger. With the loud report of the gun, Malcom's head exploded a moment later as the longshot fell from his dead fingers.

Flying above the airship, Mira scowled with annoyance as she watched the small gunfight Bisca started. She was in her own Fiorian armor, the weight still an issue for the S-class mage as a chopper blade was attached to her armor plate. She had talked to Levy about a special set so she could fly easier, but the short genius had explained that is she made it any lighter, the armor would be as effective as wet paper. Soo….Mira would just have to bear through it. "I guess…I can just consider it training…" She reasoned to herself before spotting two forms running out onto the top deck of the guild hall.

"Hello…what do we have here?" She asked herself with a wicked grin as the strike team led by Natsu were almost on the east side of the ship. _"Ah Natsu…you're the perfect man for me…maybe tonight we can make some love"_ She momentarily smiled before shaking her head. Now was not the time to fantasize about him fucking her. Flying lower, she grabbed the locust chopper from the back of her armor as the two men looked at the raging gun battle outside. More of the dark mages had filed out of the ship to attack Bisca's team, thus leaving much of it unguarded.

"Uh…what do we do Caprico?" The dimwitted fat man known as Kain Hikaru asked as they watched their men continue to die in the carnage below.

"YOU DIE!" Mira screamed out as she flew fast, blade at the ready. Passing the form of Kain as Caprico dodged to the side, the goat man looked at his fellow mage.

"Kain! Move you fool!" the suited goat yelled…but Kain didn't move as Mira flew back up and around to strike once more. Moments later, a visible cut appeared along his neck that grew wider and wider. Ten seconds later, his head fell free from his body as it tumbled over the side to the dusty ground below already soaked with blood.

Watching with wide eyes as one of the Seven Kin was killed effortlessly, Caprico snarled as he jumped to his feet. Using his magic, the goat man started to summon fallen warriors from the past.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Mira yelled in fury as she flew faster. Forming a ball of dark, purple energy in her free hand, the S-class mage landed three feet in front of her target. Firing at point blank range, she could see the dark mages eyes widen in horrible realization.

"Be free…" Mira said softly as she unleashed the magical attack. Crashing into his body, Zoldeo who had been possessing the spirit for years…screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out in anguish and anger, his body slowly being consumed by the magical attack.

Mira watched as the body of her opponent started to disappear. Not in a spray of gore or blood…but of celestial light as her magical attack found the center of the spirit. The golden key in his center managed to hold out for a few seconds longer against her fearsome magic, but it too…faded to nothing as the remains of the blast smashed into the far wall of the ship.

Nodding her head, she knew she would have to give Lucy a huge apology for destroying a golden key, but they all knew that it would eventually reform somewhere in time. Letting out a sigh, Mira shot back into the air as she headed toward the gun battle outside the ship.

Gajeel grunted as he used his right arm as a chainsaw to cut his way into the ship. Metal screeching and tearing, the iron dragon slayer smirked as his three friends waited.

"Wow…Gajeel sure is slow at this…" Happy commented as Natsu nodded.

"I know little buddy. But cut him some slack, he is the weakest dragon slayer in our guild" the Gear teases with a rumble as Juvia giggled.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT WEAK!" The man shot back as he continued to cut and tear the metal hull, a large rectangle starting to form.

"But didn't you run away from Wendy last week because you accidentally destroyed her blue berry cheesecake?" Juvia asked with a smile.

"Shut up…she's tiny and furious…like a mini Erza with Sam rage" the man uttered with a scowl as the dragon slayer finally cut a large hole in the side. Kicking with a heavy boot, the two slayers knocked the new doorway in. Looking down the hall, the group could see a lone man standing there in a gray tunic and blue overcoat. His gray hair stood upward while glasses framed his face.

"You didn't think you could just walk in here with all that noise you made, did you?" he asked with a sneer while materializing a minigun into his hands, the weapon glistening as shafts of sunlight hit it.

"Ohhh…I think that's his…welding arc magic" Happy concluded with a sagely nod as the dark mage looked at the cat with annoyance.

"It's Arc of Embodiment! And I, Rustyrose, can create anything with it! NOW DIE!" he yelled with hatred as the barrels started to spin up. Grabbing Happy, Natsu took cover on the right side of the hull as Gajeel smirked. Covering his body with his iron scales, the dragon slayer kept his right arm as a chainsaw. Glancing at Juvia who had joined Natsu, Gajeel shook his head as the female was talking about future baby names for her daughter.

" _She doesn't even care…this guy would stand no chance against either of them"_ the dragon slayer concluded as gunfire erupted down the hallway. Dodging to the left side, Gajeel started to run down the thirty foot hallway as his opponent started to shift the fusillade of heavy rounds toward him. While his armor and scales would protect him for a bit, he still didn't want to get shot with a hundred bullets in less than three seconds.

"STAY STILL AND DIE!" Rusty screamed out as countless amounts of brass casings landed on the metallic floor of the hallway. Shifting his fire in a narrow arc as his enemy loomed closer, the dark mage snarled as Gajeel ducked under the stream of lead and ran to the right.

"IRON LOGS!" The man yelled out as he unleashed the simple attack with his left arm. Extending across the fifteen foot space between them, the blow connected with Rusty's face as his glasses shattered.

"AHHHHH! You dick! I got glass in my eyes!" the man screamed in agony. The shards had dug deep into the vital orbs, leaking the inner fluid as his howls echoed through the ship. Dropping his weapon as he tried to unsuccessfully dig the particles out with his shaking hands, the dark mage was now doomed.

Seizing his opportunity, Gajeel charged forward as he revved up his chainsaw arm, the hardened teeth a blur of black steel. Raising it up as the dark mage continued to clutch at his eyes, the iron dragon brought the attack down onto his shoulder.

"AAAAUUUUGHHHHH!" Rustyrose screamed in unbridled agony as the chainsaw started to dig into his flesh. Skin and muscle parted as the spinning teeth started to saw through his collarbone.

"DIE!" Gajeel snarled out, his armor and scales now splashed with viscera and gore as he dragged the chainsaw arm blade down through his enemy's body.

Collapsing to the floor seconds later, the two halves of the defeated mage flopped down with a wet sound as entrails and organs leaked out onto the metal floor.

"Good job. Now let's keep moving" Natsu ordered as his friend nodded. Moving as a group toward the far door, the four didn't give the corpse a second thought as Natsu pushed the door open. Leaning out into the hallway, Natsu could see it ending fifty feet to his left. Turning right, it continued the length of the ship as a half dozen panicked voiced echoed from down the hall. Moving toward the source with silent steps as they passed several doors left open, Natsu braced himself against the doorway to the open room of the armory as his friends waited.

"We should run! That's Fairy Tail out there and you know what they do to dark mages!" One man yelled out to his five comrades as he held a rifle in his hands.

"No way! We have guns now! We can take em!" another voice echoed from the room as the Gear continued to listen.

"What if we surrender? I heard they will take you prisoner if you don't fight them and comply" a female voice filtered out into the hall in fear and worry.

"And be a prisoner for ten years!? I know your new Leah, but you need to fight!"

Grabbing a grenade off his belt, Natsu had heard enough of their bickering. Priming the weapon, the Gear tossed it into the room.

Leah Mallum watched in slow motion as the familiar device sailed through the air. Eyes widening as her fellow dark mages continued to argue, she did the only thing she could think of in the mostly empty armory. Running behind the support pillar in the middle of the room, she tried to make herself small as she clapped her hands over her ears.

the grenade exploded, the sound wave washing over the room as heated slivers of deadly shrapnel flew through the air. Feeling her cover shudder under the attack as her comrades flesh was shredded, the girl screamed in terror.

Rushing into the room, Natsu could see the eviscerated bodies of three mages strewn on the floor, their deadly wounds showing they had taken most of the blast head on. One had his head ripped clean off, while another had been blown in half, his vile intestines dragging across a table with his upper torso. His legs…were on the floor near another woman, her lifeless eyes starting up at the ceiling as her body was riddled with shrapnel. Hearing a groan to his left, his hard eye's looked at the wounded man on the floor clutching the bleeding stump of his leg.

"You…you fucking light guild trash! You dare attack Grimoire Heart!" the man snarled, his face dripping crimson and pain as several cuts could be seen.

'Yeah…I don't fucking care" the Gear replied before walking over and raising a heavy boot. Bringing it down, the man's skull was crushed as brains and bloody chunks leaked out onto the gore strewn floor.

"Aw man…now I gotta clean these…" he muttered as Juvia stepped further into the room, her ears picking up the panicked sounds of a survivor.

Leah Mallum looked up in fear at the as the famous mage looked down at her with a cold tone.

"Please! I surrender! I totally give up! Just don't kill me!" Leah pleaded while sitting on the floor, her face streaked with tears.

"Why should Juvia spare you…you're a dark mage" The female asked as the girl continued to cry.

"I…I don't want to be a dark mage! They attacked my village a month ago and killed my family! All my friends are dead! It was only because I took out four of them did they give me a choice…join them…or be gang raped and killed! What was I supposed to do!?" Leah pleaded as she broke down, resting her hands on the floor as she cried and cried.

"Dammit…" Natsu muttered out as he joined his woman and looked down at the eighteen year old female with raven black hair. He was all for killing dark mages that raped and butchered….but he couldn't mercilessly kill a crying woman pleading for her life. Crouching down, he lifted her chin to look into her tear soaked eyes. Studying them, the soldier looked for signs of malice…deceit. Anything that could tell him about the crying girl. But instead of hate, all he saw was innocence and fear behind her eyes.

"I believe you. But just so your aware, if you betray that trust I won't hesitate to kill you, understand?" he asked in a gravel tone filled with power. Nodding her head, she looked at the legendary mage.

'Am…am I going to prison? Or into that forced dark mage construction corps?"

"If you behave…I'll see about getting you into military service. It won't be glamorous or fun, but better than your other choices"

"Okay…" the young woman nodded as she climbed to her feet.

"Gajeel. Keep an eye on her until we're done. If she attacks you, kill her"

"Yeah, yeah. Now go do your hero shit" The iron slayer waved in dismissal as Juvia, Natsu, and Happy left the gore strewn armory. Pointing toward an open space at the far wall, the mage gave a simple order.

"Sit…and don't try anything funny" he told her as she simply nodded and walked over to slump down against the wall. _"I…I'll live through this…"_ she thought while curling her arms around her knees as she waited for the fighting to end.

Juvia walked up the metallic staircase slowly, her boots giving a slight echo as Natsu led the way. His lancer was at the ready, almost itching to participate in battle.

" _This job would be so much easier without the rescue, but Natsu says Meredy is an innocent girl being held as collateral over Ultear…who better not try to get with her precious Natsu!"_ her mind raged as Juvia's thoughts drifted to the possibility of another love rival. But if she was honest, most of the girls she got along with…so long as she bears the first children in the future.

Pausing at the top of the darkened staircase as he stared at the heavy metal door with a locking wheel, the Gear glanced back at his water woman.

"Juv. Cover me and watch the door. One of those bastards could be right on the other side" He told the beautiful woman as she gave a slight nod.

"Help me with this Happy" the slayer instructed as he started to crank the wheel counterclockwise. Helping with his little paws, the exceed was glad to help as the two continued to crank. A minute later, the door was unlocked as Natsu pushed it open with a light squeal of metal.

"DIE YOU FUCKING LIGHT GUILD TRASH!" Azuma screamed out as he swung the blade at Natsu in a downward arc as fury washed over his eyes.

Ducking back at the last moment, the hardened soldier could feel as the long blade scraped a deep gouge into his armor as the sharped tip dug into the floor. Losing his balance, Natsu stumbled backward onto his back as Azuma hefted the blade once more. Smirking evilly at the prone man, the mage completely forgot about Juvia or Happy in the stairwell.

"I'm gonna mount your fucking head on my wall…" the male snarled out as Juvia's eyes darkened with rage as her magic skyrocketed.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY BELOVED! DRAIN!" she screamed while holding out her right palm to the man. The effect was instantaneous as the attacker stopped dead in his tracks, pain haunting his eyes as water started to be pulled from his body.

"Wh…wa…AUUUUGGHHHH!" the outclassed mage screamed out as his skin withered and cracked. Hair falling out as his eyes started to shrivel, the man knew true agony as his entire body started to dry from the inside out.

"Nobody harms my Natsu while Juvia is around…." The rainwoman uttered as a ball of water formed in the air behind the man as tendrils of liquid continued to feed the growing orb.

As his eyes finally failed, the last thing he heard was the essential life giving liquid splashing to the floor like a spilled cup. Dripping down into the metal grating, the dark mage finally crumbled to dust.

"Ugh…I can't believe I got hit by a sword guy…" Natsu muttered as he stood up slowly.

"AH! Are you alright?" Juvia asked as she started to inspect his body for any wounds or injuries.

"Just his ego! Natsu likes to think he's a tough guy!" Happy cheered out with a small giggle as the man chuckled too.

"I happen to be a very tough guy" He replied as he picked up his dropped lancer. Glancing at Juvia, he planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for the save, Juv. Now let's go save a little girl and free a woman"

"Alright…but Juvia wants a reward tonight for saving you" she asked with a blush as her boyfriend nodded.

"Deal"

Ending the conversation at that point, the soldier peeked around the corner of the doorframe down the dimly lit hallway of the airship. Seeing no more threats, the three moved as they started to open random doors. Unfortunately, he had never asked Ultears specific room, and there were over three dozen doors on this level…all closed.

"Ultear…what's going on outside?" Meredy asked as the younger girl looked up at her adoptive mother. She was scared. There had been screaming, explosions, and the sharp crack of bullets outside as the dark mages fought whatever was happening. As soon as it had started, Ultear had stormed into her room with a gun and locked the door.

"Fairy Tail is outside, sweetie. They're going to stop the bad people here"

"Like Hades and Zancrow?"

"Yes. They'll stop them and make sure they don't hurt anybody again"

'Like they did to my parents?"

"Yes…just like that" Ultear whispered as the sound of doors being forced open grew closer and closer. She waned to jump out into the hall and shout to whoever they were, but she feared they might accidentally shoot her. So…she stayed with the young woman instead.

' **BANG!'**

The door was kicked open, practically flying off the hinges as she pointed the gun at whoever was there on instinct.

"Your welcome party sucks" Natsu grumbled out as the time mage lowered her weapon. Recognizing the fire mage, his little helper, and Juvia, Ultear visibly relaxed.

"Is…is it safe outside for Meredy?"

"I'm not sure, but Happy will get her to someplace that is" Natsu indicated as the small cat hovered forward. Approaching the far wall with a small window, the feline was still for a few moments.

"WING BLAST!" the blue furred cat yelled in an adorable voice as the wall blew out, leaving a five foot wide hole. Moving over to Meredy, he smiled at her.

"Ready to go?"

Staying silent, the pink haired girl looked at Ultear with worry.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. I'm with Natsu after all and he's very strong" She tried to reassure the girl as Happy picked her up under the armpits.

"You can meet Wendy later! I bet you'll be great friends!" the cat cheered out with a smile as he flew through the destroyed wall with the mage.

Watching the duo fly off, Ultear sighed in relief as no attack or gunfire shot them from the sky. Turning back to her two companions, her eyes darkened as she hefted the pistol.

'I don't care what you do with Zancrow…but Hades is mine. After all the death threats he's made against that girl and me…I'm gonna fucking kill him"

"Fine with me" the lone man shrugs before leaving the small room. Cradling his lancer, the man's heavy boots echoed down the hall as he headed toward the final staircase.

"Kinda like the final boss in a video game. Except they all suck" He muttered to himself as Juvia kept up the rear with Ultear in the middle. While she had met the woman on occasion, she was not ready to trust her just yet as they moved through the silent ship. Stopping at the last staircase to the final floor, Natsu braced the door frame as he peeked in. The stairs led up about a dozen steps to a landing before turning back and heading up the rest of the way. But this wasn't important as bullets snapped and flew through the air, sparking off the metal frame work as Natsu ducked back.

"You think you can take me down dragon slayer! I'm a fucking god slayer, you stupid shit!" Zancrow yelled out from the support pillar at the landing. It effectively covered his body, letting the man fire off a few more bursts of gunfire.

"You know…I've fucking killed you in like…three dozen universes? You die and scream like a candy ass little bitch" Natsu replied as he blind fired up the stairwell, the muzzle flashes illuminating the darkness as casings clattered to the floor.

"You think I care about them!? Well, I don't you pink haired fucker!" Zancrow snarled out as he sent another burst down the staircase, the rounds smashing into the far wall as the two females waited in silence as the two men shot bullets back and forth over the next minute.

"You know what! Once I kill your fucking corpse, I'm gonna visit some of your girls and give them some god slayer dick!" the blonde shouted out as he slapped a fresh magazine into his lancer, the floor littered with empty casings as he blind fired around his corner.

"That doesn't make sense you fucking shithead!" Natsu shouted back as he leaned out of cover and fired a five round burst, tying to hit his elusive target.

"What doesn't make sense about that!?' Zancrow snarled out as he fired off another burst, the brass tinkling against the floor.

"How can you kill my corpse when I'm still alive shooting at you!? And for my girls? My god…they would tear you apart and shove that little two inch cock up your own ass…then feed you to fucking pigs!"

"You know what!? You can go…AH FUCK! IT JAMMED!" the god slayer snarled out as he tried to clear the bullet from his lancer.

"Idiot…" Natsu muttered as he burst from cover. Boots hammering up the metal stairs, he activated the chainsaw on his lancer as Zancrow jumped to his feet. Doing the same with his own rifle, the two met on the landing as the weapons clashed. Sparks hissing and popping past their eyes, the two snarled at each other over the screeching metal.

"My god your fucking ugly" Zancrow uttered as he kept the pressure on the dance of death.

"Just fucking die already!" Natsu yelled out as his superior strength and determination gave him the upper hand. Pushing past Zancrows defense, the blonde man had mere seconds left.

" _well…shit…"_ were his final thoughts as the spinning blade of his enemy dug into his collarbone.

"AAAAUGGHHHHH!" He screamed in agony as the chainsaw dug down into his torso, shredding organs and muscle. Blood spraying against his armor, Natsu squinted as bits of bone fragments hissed past his face from the dying man. Finally reaching the end of the execution, Natsu looked down at the sundered pieces of the god slayer. His blood was pooling around the spent casings while chunks of flesh has splattered the nearby wall.

'Puny god…" he muttered as Ultear walked into the stairwell, her face taking a hint of green.

"Oh…god…" she whispered before doubling over and heaving her stomach contents. Unloading the partially digested breakfast, she kept heaving as the images of the execution raced through her mind. _"Why? Why did I watch that!? Seeing it done to locust on a lacrima is one thing…but from ten feet away…I can smell the loosened bowels!"_

Waiting for her to finish, the two Fairy Tail mages stood at the ready as Ultear gave one last heave. Standing up as she wiped the excess from her mouth, she shakily nodded.

"O…okay. I'm good. Now let me finish this" She told the two as she stepped over the dead body in the stairwell. Not looking at the split open corpse, she made her way up the final steps to the top hallway. Ignoring the sounds of boots squelching on some fresh organs, the time mage tried not to shudder. _"I'm really glad I decided to be his ally instead of an enemy…"_ She told herself while walking down the silent corridor. Sensing the two behind her, she felt a strange sense of calm wash over her senses as she approached Hades door. Pausing for a moment, she tried to decide on what to do…then figured any plan would be fruitless at this point. Gripping her snub pistol, she checked it to make sure the safety was off. Finding it was, Ultear pushed the door open.

"ULTEAR! I can't get in contact with the other Sins!" the guild master panicked as his fingers flew over his magical chair console, the man oblivious to the approaching woman as his world crashed.

"I know" she answered coldly before lifting the gun. Pointing it at his head, she didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The gun jumped in her hands as a fresh hole appeared in Hades forehead, a small waft of smoke drifting out as a look of surprise and betrayal graced his dead eyes. Lowering the gun, she turned to the mages as a few tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I…I hope I can do some good things now…and that Meredy can make some friends her own age…" she whispered as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah…I think you'll do alright from now on. But let's get the fuck outta here. I'm sure Mira is just itching to blow this ship to bits" he finished as he turned to leave, the two females walking in step behind them as Ultear gained a small, but sincere smile.

Half an hour later, the group was standing a few hundred feet away as Bisca held her sniper rifle in her hands. The flaming ruins of the airship and dozens of corpses littered the ground, joined by the blood and the circling flies downwind as Mira had a satisfying look.

"That blew up quite nicely, didn't it?" She asked while glancing at her boyfriend.

"It did, didn't it?" he smirked as Bisca rechecked her ammunition. She knew the threat was gone, having killed twenty three men with her sniper fire. The only hiccup occurring when a dozen of them charged the hill…Pantherlily and Millianna made sure they didn't get close as they had joined the raging gun battle earlier.

"And now…Juvia will give you some love!" The rainwoman cheered out despite the death around them.

"Seriously Juvia!? We still have to get these three situated and we could all use a shower. This heat is stifling and making me sweat everywhere!" Bisca ranted as Juvia looked between her and Mira. "We can all shower with Natsu!"

"Uhhh…." Meredy started to say as her cheeks tinted red. She knew what they were talking about…but… _"Don't they care that strangers are standing right here?'_

"You get used to it kid" Gajeel said as Natsu palmed his face in annoyance. He loved his girlfriends to pieces, he really did. But sometimes they brought up the weirdest topics in public as Ultear started to chuckle. It was happy…full of life and free of stress as it became a full blown laughter as the mages of Fairy Tail all looked at her oddly.

"I..I'm sorry! It's just you were all killing and butchering all those dark mages and now your just talking about your sex life near the charred remains in front of a fifteen year old, a prisioner, and a double agent! You have to admit its weird and funny!" She said between bouts of laughter.

"Heh…I guess it is" Natsu commented before speaking to Leah, Meredy, and Ultear, his tone turning serious.

"I know your excited for your new future, but for now you three have no homes. Millianna will set you up in Fiary Hills for the time being while I go talk to the recruiting officer for you Leah"

"I…ah…THANK YOU!" She bowed, the young woman not knowing how to ever repay the man as Happy giggled.

"You don't bow to Natsu! He hates it!"

"Can we get going Natsu? The smell is making me sick…." Millianna asked politely as she stood next to her man, trying not to eye the corpses a short distance away.

"Yeah yeah…I could use a bite anyway" He muttered as he brought out the portal gun…

 **One day later… August 3** **rd** **10:15 a.m.**

True to his word, Natsu had spoken with the local recruiter for the rifle knights for Leah Mallum to join the ranks of the military. Before she had left for basic, the girl had given the scarred man a heartfelt kiss on the cheek, thanking him for sparing her and giving her a chance to do something good. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Mira, Bisca, or Juvia who watched the exchange…but they were too exhausted from the hours of sex with their man to care.

Ultear has met with Hisui, filling in the blanks for the beautiful ruler and turning any information she had on dark guilds over to the military. Hundreds of dark mages would end up dying or become laborers for the country. Surprisingly, Hisui let Ultear keep her job on the council, even if she was regulated to the lowest rank. Yes, she had fed false information to the government, but she had also turned over the most heinous guilds for elimination. In the queen's eyes, that was more valuable than a few false leads as Ultear vowed to make up for her transgressions. But to be honest, she had a feeling Natsu had talked to Hisui.

But now, the guild was gathered around the hall as many had returned from their training trips across the country. Lucy was still a little ticked off at Mira for destroying a golden key, but figured it would reappear and she would find it for herself at a later time.

Cana and Wendy had both returned the night before, the sky dragon slayer having grown several inches in barely a month. Her bust had expanded a bit too, meaning she would have to buy new clothes…again as she sat with the brunette at a table.

Levy was at her favorite table, eating her favorite sub with a content smile on her face as Sam and Knightwalker joined the woman with their own pizza. Nearby, Glenn and Elfman were arm wrestling to show off for Sue and Evergreen, both women shaking their heads at their men's antics. A nearby table held Romeo as he read a comic book, the young boy of ten years enjoying time with his father and Wakaba.

All in all, it was a sunny, pleasant day for the many mages inside as a warm breeze wafted through several open windows.

Hearing the guild hall doors open, Natsumi glanced at the entrance as she sat with Erza and Kinana, the two women trying to give the barmaid pointers on dating Natsu. Eyes widening as her love walked through, the fire princess sprang to her feet with a smile on her face.

"AHHH! NATSU!" She cheered out before jumping in his arms, her slender arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him with passion. Feeling his strong arms support her, the woman would love nothing more than to drag this man home and ride him for hours and hours.

"Morning Natsumi" he graveled out as he slowly set her down, the girl pouting before finally noticing the second person.

Holding up a hand to pause her question, Natsu cleared his throat as he set a hand on the young woman's shoulders.

"EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP!" His voice boomed, bringing the hall into silence as they all turned their attention to him.

"This is Meredy. She has been raised by Ultear after her parents died by Zancrows hand. She has been a prisoner of Grimoire Heart for a long time. From what she has shown me, she has a lost magic called 'Magulity Sense' It's pretty damn cool. Now I know some of you don't trust Ultear entirely, but she expressed a wish for Meredy to make some friends and join a light guild. I think she would fit in here quite nicely" he finished as the fifteen year old raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello…I…um…I hope I can join…" she said softly with a smile as Makarov sprung to his feet.

"YES! Another cute girl for my guild! Maybe in a few years she'll have boobs like Mira or Lucy!" the man cheered out with a perverted grin.

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU OLD PERVERT!" Lisanna scolded as she punched the elder in the back of the head, knocking him to the floor as most of the female population just…sighed at his idiocy.

Eyeing the girl her own age, Wendy approached with a smile. Standing a few feet apart as the guild watched, Wendy held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Wendy! Nice to meet you!" the dragon slayer greeted as Meredy looked at her smiling face…then down to her burgeoning chest.

"My boobs are bigger than yours" Meredy said in an even tone as the other teenager's eyes widened. Looking down, she studied her growing chest that was approaching Lisanna's in size. Glancing back at the newcomer, she could tell they were the same.

"NO, THEY'RE NOT! WE'RE THE SAME SIZE!"

"Mine are bigger"

"No, they aren't!"

"Yes…they are!" Meredy shot back as the two girls got closer, sparks of electricity jumping between them.

"OHHH! I hope they fight!" Sam shouted out as she chugged down some beer. The two girls were butting heads now, shouting insults at each other as Natsu sighed. Grabbing the both of them, he pulled them apart as the two shot insults at each other.

"Flat chested blue hair!"

"Itty bitty pinky girl!"

"Okay…that's enough!" Natsu shouted bringing silence to the girls. "Now I don't mind if you two form a rivalry and push to become stronger in competition, but I'd prefer if you two didn't fight…especially if Meredy hasn't joined yet"

"OF COURSE SHE CAN JOIN! THOSE BOOBS WILL ONLY GET BIGGER!" Makarov shouted out once more as he evaded a punch from Evergreen.

"DON'T SAY THAT TO A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD YOU LEECH!"

"SOMEBODY GET HER A GUILD MARK!" Makarov commanded as he ran around the hall, eager to escape the brunettes fury.

Giggling at the old man, Kinana grabbed the stamp from behind the bar as she walked to the pink haired girl.

"So where would you like it and what color?

"Over my left breast, and white" The girl asked as she pulled her shirt down slightly for the new mark. Pressing the stamp, it was done in moments as it was shown on the top of her bosom.

"Wendy…why not show her around the hall and introduce everybody?" The shy barmaid suggested as Wendy cocked an eyebrow.

"But…she!"

"Come on Wendy. You two just got off on the wrong foot. Why not introduce her to Sam and Knightwalker?" Natsu suggested as he looked at her with a grin.

Blushing slightly, the maiden coughed as she turned away, the increased redness missed by most…but not all.

" _Hello…Wendy is blushing near Natsu…"_ Mira observed as she sat next to Juvia, her body still sore from the previous night of passion.

"I…I guess…" Wendy relented before glancing at the new girl. "Come on…I'll show you around"

"Sure….flat chest"

"Grr…." She growled out as she started to lead the girl around the hall toward different members.

Turning toward the man she desired, Kinana let out a healthy smile. "So Natsu? When do you think we can have that dinner?"

"Well to be honest, I want to take care of Acnologia first. Once that's done, a huge burden will be lifted" he told the busty purple haired girl as a look of dejection crossed her eyes.

"Oh…okay" she said softly before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking at the male, he was trying to give a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I won't forget, and I'll make sure you have a nice time, okay? I just want to deal with this threat first"

Nodding her head, she felt reassured as Levy approached with a smirk.

"Just be careful. If you don't watch it, you'll end up in bed with him" she teased as the taller girl blushed a healthy crimson. Kinana had heard all about his…size and prowess in the bedroom from the other girls...mainly Sam or Juvia. _"I have to admit…it would be fun to do. But I've never been with a man before…"_ She told herself as her cheeks turned red. "I ah…I HAVE TO ORGANIZE THE KITCHEN!" She shouted before going behind the bar, the kitchen door swinging shut moments later as the barmaid tried to calm down.

"Jeez Lev…you embarrassed the poor girl" Natsu commented as Levy shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I think I know the perfect way to take down that dragon" She told her boyfriend as Natsumi listened in with interest.

Not bothering to explain, Levy just pulled out her portal gun as the swirling mass of blue's and purples shone through the hall.

"Come on…I think this will work" She told the two dragon slayers as she walked through, the duo following moments later.

"Woah…was that a portal?" Meredy asked Wendy in wonder as the other girl nodded near her two mentors.

"That's right. I've been to dozens of other universes. I've even met myself as an adult…with BIG BOOBS FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" she shot back as Meredy shook her head back and forth in denial.

"I…I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"BELIEVE IT! THEY GET AS BIG AS ERZA'S!"

"No….YOUR CHEST IS SMALL!" Meredy shouted out as she threw a fist at her new rival. Dodging, Wendy countered as the two girls started blocking, kicking, and punching back and forth with insults echoing off the walls.

"FLATTY!"

"PINK HAIRED WENCH!

"YES! GUILD FIGHT! AND WENDY HAS A RIVAL!" Sam cheered before punching a nearby Lucy in the jaw with a huge smile.

"YOU BITCH!" The blonde roared as she punched Sam back, knocking the soldier into Max as the man collided with Laxus, who ended up spilling his drink over his new shirt.

"MY SHIRT! LISANNA GOT THAT FOR ME YOU PUNK!" The lightning mage yelled out as he launched a heavy fist at the sand user. Ducking down at the last moment, Laxus's fist crashed into Freed as the green haired swordsman crashed into the arm wrestling forms of Glenn and Elfman. Falling in a tangle as Sue glared at the falling man, she heard a small giggle from Lisanna as she pointed.

"Are you laughing at my boyfriend you shrimp?" The mirror user asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it on you tanned bitch!" The youngest Strauss women shouted out as the two charged, fists flying and insults flowing.

"Look what you did you flat chested harpy!" Wendy yelled at Meredy as she kicked the girl in the side. Grunting from the blow as Sam and Lucy beat each other down nearby, the newest member smirked.

"This was obviously caused by your lack of tits! No man will ever want you!" she shouted back while running forward with a fist cocked. Hitting Wendy in the face, the two went back to the fight as Carla sighed in annoyance. _"At least the new girl seems lively…"_ She thought as the guild descended into a chaos of thrown tables, yelling, and fighting mages.

Ignoring the brawl as she sat at the bar with her favorite cheesecake, Erza smiled contently as her Edolas counterpart sat with her. Spotting Knightwalkers favorite dish of lime ice cream, the two sighed in contented bliss with their respective desserts.

"Heavenly…" the duo said in unison after the first bite, the flavor enticing their taste buds…until Grey was thrown at the bar by a raging Gajeel, the ice mage sliding across the surface as he destroyed the two treats of the Erza's.

Blinking in confusion as her dessert was destroyed, Knightwalker eyed the ice mage before rage contorted her face.

"You…YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TRAVESTY!" She bellowed while picking up the recovering man. Hefting him above her shoulders as Scarlet gained a furious look, the huntress threw the man at Sam and Lucy.

"Let's punish these fools for destroying our desserts" Erza told her fellow red head as they cracked their knuckles before jumping into the fray.

"AHHHH! FLEE FOR YOUR LIFE HAPPY!" Happy shouted to his counterpart from 132-F as the two grabbed their fish and flew from the brawling hall, shouting and cursing behind them as the pair flew into the city to escape the madness….

 **Universe 1000-A. Levy's base.**

The three portalled into the private workshop/laboratory of the genius as the spinning breech closed behind them. Glancing around, Natsumi could see numerous workbenches, computers, and a wall with a small arsenal of laser and plasma weapons ranging from pistols all the way to a laser gatling gun. To the back was a small kitchen, the refrigerator humming with electricity as a fusion core generator powered the base in the back.

"Woah…I don't think I've ever been here…" Natsumi commented before a question formed in her mind. Turning to Levy who was helping herself to an ice cold Nuka cola, the pinkette voiced her concern. "So why did you ever establish a base here? You have that clubhouse near our boyfriend's home and his garage to use"

Taking a sip of soda, Levy enjoyed the sweet and bubbly taste as it washed down her throat before turning to her female friend as Natsu inspected the wall of laser weapons.

"Mainly in case I'm studying or working on something that might be dangerous. Like you know Raccoon City? I have a sample of the G-virus here in a refrigerated safe downstairs as I work on a cure for zombie bites. That would be catastrophic if it got out in Magnolia" She stated as Natsu looked at her with a serious look.

"You take precautions, right? And when did you add a basement to this place?"

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot. But I added it during you little vacation when you were stranded. But come on, I can show you what I've been working on that might take down that dragon of death" She told the two as she walked past the Fusion generator to a new door in the back. Pressing her thumb to a scanner and inputting a three digit code, the heavy metal door soon unlocked as Levy glanced over her shoulder. "Only myself and my double from two hundred AB have that code. I'm not about to let some random Levy start messing with some of this shit"

"Makes sense. They are a trusted ally and help maintain the peace in other realities" Natsu agreed as the trio walked down the small flight of concrete steps. Stepping onto the floor as his heavy boots gave a small echo, Natsu had to admit he was impressed.

"Woah….look at all this stuff!" Natsumi exclaimed as numerous vats filled with strange liquids and things lined the left wall. The right was covered with stainless steel desks and high grade computers. A far worktable stood near the far wall, covered with what looked like several disassembled fat-man shells and rocket components, but that stuff was way to advanced for Natsumi as she ran up to the closest vat. Floating inside was what looked like a normal watermelon, its green exterior showing nothing out of the ordinary except for two large bumps near the top….and limbs. Two arms and two legs that were dressed in white gloves and boots.

"Hmmm?" She thought before looking down at the name plate. "Project Ragemelon?" She asked herself before glancing back at the experimental fruit.

It was staring back at her with hateful eyes.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Natsumi shouted as she stumbled back into Natsu's strong arms. Glancing at the shorter woman, the two pinkettes saw she was trying to block the view of the strange, blinking fruit with her body.

"RELAX! This is not some sort of secret project to grow sentient, killer watermelons! Yeah…they're completely docile…hehehe" Levy laughed awkwardly before finding a blanket and throwing it over the glass tube.

"Levy…just what have you been doing down here?" Natsu questioned as he glanced into another large glass cylinder with a strange…leech he wanted to say. Reading the nameplate, he could only shake his head in amusement. "Project Nightmare Brain Slug?"

"Ah..you know…for putting in peoples brains to cause horrible nightmares…" Levy said as she rubbed the back of her head as Natsumi walked to the next, her large bust giving a slight bounce in her tube top as her pink hair flowed down to her lower back.

"Project Sausage Cannibal" the fire princess read out loud before going to the next experiment, which turned out to just be a floating eyeball in greenish liquid.

"Project Plasma Eye…" Natsumi read out as she cocked an eyebrow at Levy who looked away whistling.

"Uh…you know…for blind people…to shoot plasma…from their eyes" she relayed while Natsu glanced at the last two projects.

"The laser bee experiment?" he asked himself as several bees buzzed around in the large, glass enclosure set into the wall. And true to the titles word, the bees were shooting tiny laser blasts from their stingers. Ignoring the small pops and hisses of the…laser bees, he glanced at the last one. The vat was holding what could only be described as an infant him, the messy pink hair resting on top of the child's head.

"Project: Double Dragon?" he asked Levy as she coughed slightly.

"I…I thought if I could grow another you…specifically you…some of the girls would be interested in a devils threeway…you know…Two Natsu's and one girl…" She replied before shaking her head. "NOT TO REPLACE YOU! He would just have your physical stamina and attributes. No magic or any of that stuff! He would just you know…help out in the bedroom…"

"Seriously Levy…your like half crazy" Natsu muttered as the shorter girl smiled at her boyfriend with a chuckle.

" _Hmmm…two Natsu's at once…I'm sure Mira or Cana would go for it…maybe even I would"_ the pink haired woman thought before spotting two strange device's behind Levy. Deciding to change the subject away from the crazy experiments in the room, Natsumi pointed to the dull gray, high tech wrist band as one of the vats gurgled with air bubbles.

"What's that little thing?"

Turning, Levy smiled as she picked up her latest invention. "Oh this? This is an old pipboy. I'm modifying it so I can speak with any reality via comm window…or in an emergency, multiple realities. I figure its easier than using the I.V.D for just talking with…let's say your own universe Natsumi. Now while I can't use it to travel, it probably could be handy if I'm away from the guild or home"

"Wow! That's pretty neat Levy! Can I have one?'

"Ah…its still being developed, and I was only able to find the one pipboy. I'm sure I could build another one eventually though" She told her friend before setting it back on the table.

"What's that other thing?" Natsumi asked as she pointed to a second object. It looked like a gun with a dull metal look, but that's were the strangeness started. Near the back of the slide was a small cylinder filled with a shimmering purple liquid as black flecks floated inside. The material gave a strange glow on the table as Levy quickly grabbed it from her friends outstretched hands.

"That's my new D.M.G. Its…not quite ready yet" Levy said as she stored it in a nearby drawer before turning back to her friends. Clapping her hands, she decided to get down to business. Walking to the final stainless steel workspace, the genius inventor smiled at her boyfriend.

"I just have to put it all together…but I give you three nuclear tipped missiles! Which if your wondering, can be fried from any rocket launcher found in this reality! I figure if we can blow one of these baby's up inside Acnologia's body, he's fucking toast"

"Now that…that is what I'm talking about!" Natsu said with a smile as his scar pulled upwards. Approaching the bench, he glanced at the inner workings as Levy started to pick up pieces and tools.

"I knew you'd like it. But remember, I only have the three right now so when you do this…make the shots count, alright?"

"Yeah…I'll make sure of that" He smirked before looking at his other girlfriend.

"Pretty damn cool right?"

"Oh Natsu…you and your heavy weaponry…" the pinkette giggled as Levy placed blue goggles over her eyes.

"Give me two hours to get these ready. If you want to go fuck on the bed, feel free. Just don't go outside….the nearby lake has a town springing up and they might try to elect one of you mayor…pain in the ass…" she muttered the last part as she started to get to work.

Smirking at her boyfriend, Natsumi ran up the stairs, her shorts hugging her ass as she stopped at the top of the stairs. Waving a single finger in a come hither look, Natsu smirked as he slowly followed.

" _I guess I have a few hours to kill…"_

Twenty minutes later Levy was still hunched over her laboratory bench, tightening a small screw on the outside casing, the dull metal seamlessly falling into place.

"OH YES! FUCK ME HARDER NATSU!" Natsumi cried out from upstairs as Levy grit her teeth. Shaking her head, the genius inspected the small core of plutonium in its housing as the green energy pulsed, lighting up her face. Luckily, it was sealed behind radiation proof material as she picked it up with a length of lead lined tools. But she had taken some heavy doses of Rad-away and Rad-X, so she should be fine after a few minutes of light exposure in case the worst happened.

"YES! KEEP POUNDING MY SLUTTY HOLE YOU FUCKING BEAST!"

She almost dropped the core as the cries of Natsumi burned down into the lab on echoing sound waves. Steadying her hand as she scowled, Levy glanced at the open doorway upstairs.

"Seriously…I know she's loud…but come on, I'm trying to work here…" The blunette lightly complained before going back to her delicate task. Lowering the small object into its recess, it snapped into place as Levy wiped her brow.

'Phew…One down, two to go"

Completing her fastening of the remaining surface panels, Levy tried to ignore the squeaking of the bed upstairs and the heavy gasping of a certain pink haired woman. Placing the finished missile to the side, she glanced at the locked refrigerator next to the bench.

"I really should move those G-virus samples…and the dragon pheromones from that Natsu mating universe…and the Rage pathogen…" she muttered to herself as she picked up the next unfinished missile. Placing it down, she picked up the giant tongs and picked up the second core. Brining it closer to its new home, she stuck her tongue out in concentration as her chest pressed against the table top.

"YOU LIKE THAT YOU FILTHY WHORE!"

"YES! POUND MY SNATCH TILL I CUM! I'M YOURS TO FUCK!"

The loud scream of Natsumi broke her concentration as she dropped the small, nuclear core inside the missile as a look of anger washed over her features. The pounding of glass nearby had her turn her head as the sentient watermelon punching the glass with fury in its eyes.

"I AM NORMAL FACE! ARGGGGHHHH!"

"GREAT! They woke up the Ragemelon!" She yelled in annoyance as she dropped her tools and marched up the concrete stairs. Moving past her small kitchen with stomping steps, she moved into the doorway of the bedroom she sometimes used.

Natsumi was on her back, her legs pushed down to the bed as Natsu bore into her continuously, their panting and grunts filling the room as her breasts heaved and bounced with each thrust.

"YES! YES! YES! HARDER YOU FUCKING ALPHA DRAGON!" The pink haired female cried out as her long pink locks spilled across the mattress. They hadn't even noticed Levy standing there with a growing look of anger and annoyance.

"IF YOUR GONNA FUCK IN MY BASE, CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" She yelled out as they momentarily paused and looked at her.

"Oh hey Levy! Wanna join in?" Natsumi asked as she stayed in the pretzel like position, the woman's breasts close to her chin in her current state.

"NO! I Have three nuclear tipped missiles downstairs and your loud fucking is…is…DISTRACTING!" Levy yelled out before grabbing the door and slamming it shut on the two.

Blinking slowly, Natsumi gave a small shrug before glancing up at her man.

"Well? KEEP FUCKING ME!"

"Heh…YES MA'AM!" Natsu grinned as his nine inch cock continued to bury itself into her wet womanhood.

"Seriously…you think they would shut the door at least…" Levy muttered as she grabbed a Nuka-Cola Grape from her refrigerator. Popping the top, she threw the bottle-cap into a tin jar nearby as the wonderful drink washed down her throat.

"Ahh! That's the stuff!" She smiled to herself before heading back downstairs into her lab. She made sure to close the door this time to the basement, hoping it would be enough. Glancing at the still shrouded watermelon, she listened to it beating the glass.

"I wonder what would happen if I let it loose in Bosco?" she thought before shuddering. She remembered her testing of its combat abilities against a group of mercenaries intent on wiping out Fairy Tail in another universe….it tore them apart…literally. Like the commanders head was found twenty feet from his body and that Herman guy…his entrails had been dragged across the deck of that airship….as it played jump rope with them. Yes…it had been successful, but it took all her fighting prowess to capture it again and bring it back here. At least they've killed over a three thousand versions of those mercenaries, she thought before sitting back at her bench. Well, all the realities combined. She's only wiped out a hundred different versions she told herself. Getting comfortable, Levy picked up her tools as she went to resume her task.

"Yes! Cum on my slutty face! Cover me with your hot seed! Then fuck me again to annoy Levy!"

"How? HOW CAN I STILL HEAR THEM!?" She cried out before resting her palms against her eyes.

"It's the air vents. They interconnect this whole base of yours" a voice said from behind her. Snapping her head around, Levy looked at the first experiment. Walking over, she removed the blanket as the watermelon stared back at her with its intelligent eyes.

"You…your forming sentences!? I thought you only said 'Ragemelon and a few other words?"

"I…have been trying to control my bloodlust and rage. I still crave….killing and carnage. But I wish to communicate. So…I've listened to you…and tried to learn"

"Huh…well that's pretty cool. So, what do you want?"

"I wish to kill more of the mercenaries…I had fun slaughtering them as they died like cattle"

"I see…and what would you do if you saw mages of Fairy Tail?"

"….Show me images of them…I will learn friend from foe…and try not to confront or kill them"

"Well…at least your doing better than shouting Ragemelon all the time" She shrugged before going back to her bench.

"What are you working on?"

"Weapons to kill a dragon"

"Are they destructive?" The homicidal watermelon asked hopefully.

"Very" Levy smirked as she picked up her tools once again, the strange experiment smiling at the news of powerful weapons.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOUR NINE INCH COCK!"

Levy sighed as the watermelon chuckled…

 **The Hargeon Aerodrome…four hours later.**

Constructed on a field of flat land near the bustling port city of ninety thousand, the airbase was a hive of activity as the cities growing industrial district nestled right up to the base. Men and women of the Fiorian military bustled back and forth among the new aircraft, each person confident in their job. The first base to achieve full capacity of aircraft, the small group of Fairy Tail mages were impressed.

Two long runways pointed north and south, giving pilots a faster time to reach possible targets as hangars and revetments lined the right side of the base near the mechanic shops, crew quarters and other assorted buildings.

To the left was the main command building, a spinning dish of radar checking the sky for air threats. And while no other country had aircraft like this, the men and women of the military knew it was only a matter of time. To the north of the command building was another small airfield with a dozen King Ravens, built right in Hargeon.

Letting out a low whistle, Gajeel admired the machines of war as he stood with Laxus, Natsu, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna, Millianna, and Natsumi. They were near the King Ravens, the new asphalt rising with heat from the hot August sun. Each member had forgone any combat armor, deciding that it wouldn't help much against what they will be going against.

"Are you sure these will work, Levy?" Lisanna asked her friend as ground crews secured two missile launchers and their new weapons in the back of the ravens. While not built into every Raven so far, these four had heavy caliber machine guns set into the side door, giving a person the ability to hose down targets on the ground with reckless abandon.

"I hope so. I worked hours on these damn things!" The inventor said over the bustle as Laxus nudged Natsu in the shoulder with a smirk.

"And here you thought we'd just stand by and let you take down the big bastard yourself" The blonde smirked as the pilots climbed into the cockpits of the helicopters.

"Yeah man! We're dragon slayers! We should be taking this thing down together!" Gajeel said as his woman stood nearby.

"And where Gajee goes I go! No exceptions!" the lovable cat girl said with a smile as she wore a simple outfit for the mission.

"I'm just glad Erza and the others were kept in the dark about this…for the most part" Natsu exclaimed as Lisanna nodded.

"Your not wrong Natsu. Mira would be glaring and spouting about how she can help…same with my brother and everybody else in the guild. It was smart to call us here in secret"

"It's not like I don't doubt their abilities. But if things go wrong…I want most of the guild to survive. Not being thrown at Acknologia for no reason" the Gear told the group as the blades on the helicopters started to spin slowly, the pilots still going through the warm-up.

"Plus, if this works, I could totally kill him in my universe and become queen of the Dragons!" Natsumi said happily with a bubbly smile.

Giving a small laugh, Wendy smiled with her friend before looking up at Natsu.

" _He's so brave…sigh…NO! BAD! Think of the mission!"_ She scolded herself before clearing her throat. "So…should we go over the plan once more?"

"Not much too it. Natsu lands with Natsumi on Tenrou. They find Zeref to draw the dragon. When that bastard shows up, the girls start spraying him with machine gun fire. With him distracted, the three of use our roars to wound him before we use these special rockets Levy built. Hopefully they will be enough to kill him" Gajeel shrugged as his woman smiled at him.

"And if we fail?" Wendy asked with a slight shiver of fear. After all…they were dealing with the strongest dragon on the planet… Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up as Natsu glanced down at her.

"Failure is not an option Wendy. We will slay this bastard today"

Nodding her head, she felt reassured by his presence as the group started to walk toward their respective machines.

"Hey…you ever think how screwed up our timeline is?" Lisanna asked Laxus they started to climb into their assigned machine.

"All the time. We hit Edolas before Oracien Seis, I didn't do that Harvest festival shit, and now we're going to try and take down the black dragon weeks before the Trials…our universe is just fucked up" The blonde mentioned to his special lady as the pilot started to speak toward the tower. In minutes, the machine lifted into the air as Lisanna leaned against her man. _"We will both survive to the end of the war…I'll make sure of it"_

"Woah….Millianna exclaimed as she looked out the open door, the straps restraining her as the Missile launcher sat in the weapon locker across the cabin with its one rocket. They were already passing over the city of Hargeon, the port town bursting with trade and factories as new high rises started to take shape near the residential areas.

"Pretty cool, right?" Gajeel told his girl as her eyes shone with emotions.

"You bet! I've never been this high before!" she cheered with glee before her face turned somber. Looking at the city, she had a horrible thought as she imagined the locust burning it. They had been quiet all summer, and it was starting to concern Hisui, Natsu, and the Serans. Aside from that mission in June with the one twenty nines, there had been almost no activity from the genocidal monsters.

"What's wrong?'

"I…I dunno. I just had a horrible thought about the locust…" She whispered over the whirring and thumping of the rotor above them. Feeling a strong arm around her shoulders, she looked at her boyfriend.

'Hey…I'll keep you safe from them…no matter what" The iron dragon slayer promised as he gave her a reassuring smile, the machine thrumming around them.

Wendy was looking out as the group of four Ravens passed over the water, heading toward Tenrou island. The water was deceivingly calm as the fourteen year old glanced at her friend.

'Levy….why am I along on this mission? I doubt I'll end up doing anything" She asked her friend over the noise of beating rotors as she sat across from the inventor.

"You're a dragon slayer Wendy, you belong here. But…mainly…you're the medic. In case somebody gets hurt, its your job to heal. I know you can fight, but that's your double role in this"

Nodding her head at the script mages words, Wendy looked out the side door past the machine gun rig. She could see Natsu and Natsumi in the Raven next to theirs, the machines flying in a two by two formation. _"Once again…we risk our lives…"_ she told herself as the waves rippled and crashed below her.

It took an hour for the group of Ravens and their occupants to reach Tenrou Island. The sacred tree stood tall above the rest as lush forests, hills, and outcroppings of rock decorated the landscape. Leaning in his seat, Natsu spoke to the male pilot as they moved closer.

"See that clearing? Set us down there then signal the others to stay aloft. We don't know how fast this bastard will show up and we don't want to get flat-footed!" Natsu said loudly over the noise. Seeing a thumbs up from the pilot, the Raven soon banked and headed toward the destination.

Electing to stay standing, the male grabbed a hanging strap from the ceiling as the helicopter came into a low hover over grassy field. Finally setting down a minute later, Natsu and Natsumi hopped down as they quickly moved from the machine.

Pink hair flowing and fluttering behind her, Natsumi moved into the forest even as their ride took to the sky once more. As the noise faded, it was overcome with the sound of animals and wildlife around her as the sun tried to break through the foliage above her.

"This place…so beautiful…" She whispered as her boyfriend nodded.

"It is. But we need to find Zeref. Sightseeing can wait" he instructed as the two started to walk eastward along a worn game trail.

' _giggle'_

Pausing at the sound, Natsu's senses were flaring along with his girl as they looked around for threats.

"You hear that…wait…that's right. The spirit of Mavis is here. Only members of Fairy Tail can see or hear her though"

"Oh yeah. Other realities already past this point have all described that" Natsumi said as she placed a delicate finger to her chin in a cute manner of thinking.

"Well, we don't have time to chat with her as much as I would love too. We have a mission" he ordered as the two started to walk further into the forest.

' _Hehehe'_

"Ugh…she's gonna keep doing that…" Natsu muttered as the sound of distant helicopters echoed across the sky. Pushing the sound to the back of his mind, the two fire dragon slayers moved through the underbrush for the next twenty minutes.

Finally coming to a clearing, Natsu placed a hand on Natsumi's shoulder as the two stopped, their senses flaring. Looking through the leaves and undergrowth, the two could see a man in a dark cloak and black hair sleeping against a large tree trunk.

"Oh yeah…that's him"

"….Huh…" Natsumi mentioned as she looked at the man across the field.

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he glanced at his female.

"Just…you know…in my universe Zeref is called Zlane…and is rumored to be a woman with purple and pink hair going all the way to her back. They say her beauty can kill armies. But then…I guess she ends up being my sister or something? Ugh…different universes are confusing sometimes…" Natsumi groaned out as Natsu nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well…maybe I'll get to fuck her someday?" Natsu teased as the woman glared at him.

"No"

"I was…"

"No"

"Your no fun…." Natsu grumbled before looking back at the sleeping man. "Anyway. I think the way to summon Acnologia is to wake up Zeref. Once he wakes, its almost like a homing signal. But I could be wrong.."

"Hmmm…." Natsumi thought before looking at the ground. There was a decent sized stone laying there, ripe for the plucking.

"Now the issue is to wake him up without incurring his magic…" Natsu spoke softly as Natsumi ignored him. Picking up the stone, she hefted it in her hands as she jumped onto the edge of the grassy clearing.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled out while throwing the stone as hard as she could at the dark mage. Flying through the air, it struck him in the forehead.

Zeref's eyes snapped open as an annoying pain struck his head, but that was ignored as he could only utter one word.

"Acnologia"

As soon as he spoke…the dragon of death awoke. And he would come to kill everybody here without mercy.

Realizing what just happened, his eyes traveled to the source of the attack. Standing there at the edge of the clearing were two people. He didn't recognize the woman, but the man…

"Natsu…" he started to cry, tears streaming down his face as he saw the form of his long lost brother after so long. But… _"Where did he get that scar on his face? And his eyes…filled with death…he's not like the other that visited and told me his life story"_

"Zeref…"

"You…know who I am?"

"Yeah. You're the evilest dark mage in history…and my brother" Natsu told him as the dark mages eyes gained realization. _"Did he unlock the seal of END? No…I don't sense that part of him? But his magic power…right now he's already half the strength of Acnologia! And the woman is maybe a quarter. What has happened while I slept?"_

"Listen. I'm not here to fight you right now. I just need to know. Is Acnologia on his way here and how much time we have"

"Yes…but you can't defeat him. Your magic isn't strong enough to kill him. In twenty minutes, he will kill you both…uh…I'm sorry, but who is that woman?" Zeref asked as he pointed to Natsumi.

"Natsumi Dragneel from a parallel universe! You're a woman there with pink and purple hair!" she cheered out, not caring about the serious situation before her.

"Not now Natsumi" the scarred male lightly scolded as she crossed her arms in a pout.

"Just trying to be friendly…"

"Anyway Zeref, I'm gonna go kill that dragon. And when you leave to go back to Alverez afterwards, I have a request"

Staying silent, Zeref studied his brother. _"He might be weaker than Acnologia, but those two combined might be able to wound him at least…"_

"Very well…state your request"

Pausing momentarily, Natsu started his brother right in the eyes. "You tell Irene that her daughter is alive and well. That she became a strong soldier and is dating the son of Igneel. Tell her…that Erza would like to meet her someday. Can you do this?"

"….Yes" Zeref replied as an approaching wave of power loomed closer and closer.

"SHIT! We spent too much time talking! We have to get into position! Let's go Natsumi!" Natsu yelled as the two started to run westward, away from the dark mage.

"I…I must observe this fight. If he succeeds, this could change everything I had planned for Alverez" The mage told himself as he started to walk. His emotions were on lockdown, not betraying anything as he walked slowly after his brother and the peppy woman.

Laxus felt it. The sheer power only minutes away as Lisanna took up the door gunners position. Looking at her, he could see the sweat forming on her brow and the fear in her eyes.

"Laxus…"

"I know…I feel it too" the mage replied as the helicopters spread out across the airspace to try and ambush the mighty beast.

Gajeel saw him first…the dragon of death….Acnologia. He came down out of the clouds, his black scales almost absorbing the sunlight as his giant wings flapped. His power was immense, making the iron dragon slayer gulp in fear before shaking his head. _"No…we will slay the beast here and now!"_

Levy's helicopter was closest, the short woman manning the machine gun as the dragon approached the island. She knew that once they attacked, there was no going back. It was kill or be killed with this monster.

Aiming the targeting reticule at his eye as the Raven kept station on its left, she thanked Mavis that the dragon didn't see them as a threat…yet.

"Take this you fucker…" Levy told herself as she pressed down on the trigger. In an explosion of gunfire and burnt cordite, a stream of fifty caliber bullets smashed into his left eye as the hot lead tumbled and broke apart in the visual organ. A white glob of ruined eye juice leaked onto the side of its face, the internal liquid pouring out in droves of pain.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRR!" The mighty dragon bellowed as Milliana aimed at his scaled wings, the Raven jinking and jerking as the monster started to turn in the sky.

"Ohh….that pissed him off!" She shouted out while pouring her own machine gun fire into the mix.

"Got that right!" Gajeel shouted over the stream of munitions as he started to gather his magic. They had all agreed…try to kill him with dragon roars first. It was a risky move, but hopefully they could wound him enough to slow him down and fire the missiles afterward.

"Iron…."

Lisanna lost her target as the dragon turned in the sky, trying to strike at the machines. Luckily, the Ravens could pull a hundred eighty degree turn in no time…the dragon could not. It flew like a plane. And while it was faster, it wouldn't matter if the helicopters always stayed out of range from his massive breath attack. It's tail coming back into view, she let off another burst of fifty caliber fire at its scaly flesh, the bullets ricocheting off the death black scales.

"Damn it! They won't pierce his hide!" She yelled at her boyfriend.

"Just keep firing! It distracts him and that's all we need!" Laxus yelled back as bullet casings flowed from the gun, his woman continuing to fire at her enemy. Powering up his magic, the blonde mage new the next step of the plan.

"Lightning…"

"HOLD STILL YOU FUCKING LIZARD!" Levy shouted as she fired short bursts, the heavy rounds stitching across its body as the helicopter jinked in the air once more. "DAMMIT! HOLD IT STEADY!" She shouted to the pilot.

'And get knocked out of the air? No way!?" The female replied from the cockpit as she steered the helicopter to face the dragon.

"I can't believe I'm fighting a dragon…" Mandy Clarke thought as she pressed down on the trigger. The two forward facing machine guns at the nose of the machine lit up, hot lead striking the beast as it tried to attack another of the helicopters buzzing around its body in the sky.

" _Little pests…they cannot kill me…"_

Swiveling once more, Wendy could see the hated dragon as she stepped to the door frame, gripping a harness to stay steady. She had trained relentlessly since Sam's birthday, the desire for promotion fueling herself and many of the others to grow stronger and stronger. Building up her magic, her eyes locked onto her target.

"Sky Dragon's…."

Natsu and Natsumi were standing on a cliff, watching the battle in the sky unfold before them. The man was scowling, his desire to kill the dragon the only thing on his mind. But he knew they had to wound it first. Turning to his woman, the duo ignored the presence of Zeref as he watched from the tree line. He was watching intently as his brother set down a strange weapon he had brought out of thin air, the dark mage wondering what it was as it gleamed in the sunlight.

"You ready?"

"Next to you I can do anything!" She said with confidence and a clenched fist.

'Heh…that's what I love about you…your unending enthusiasm" he smiled at her with his scar pulling his lips upward. Remembering his mission, the smile disappeared as he grabbed Natsumi's palms, placing them in his own.

"Unison raids are built on trust. I know we've only practiced this move twice, but I trust you to be by my side in battle and life" Natsu said with absolute sincerity as the sounds of gunfire, flapping wings and beating rotors filled the air.

Looking up into his eyes, the beautiful woman nodded as her long hair and scarf fluttered in the wind. "I trust you…no matter what" she whispered as the two started to pour magic into each other.

Natsumi almost staggered, his power that much higher than hers as she regained her composure. It only took a few brief seconds, but their combined magic skyrocketed as the ground slightly cracked beneath them.

Acnologia felt it…the son of Igneel challenging him. Turning his snarling maw as his left eye continued to leak horrible fluid onto his cheek, the dragon ignored the gnat like gunfire from the strange machines. _"I'll destroy them after I kill the king's son…one final insult to that dragon…"_

Zooming toward the island, the massive dragon stopped in mid air as the two beings continued to fuel their magic into the coming attack. Wings flapping as the flying pests moved off to avoid the updrafts, the king of dragons internally smirked. He could feel the power…a power that might actually challenge him after centuries of weaklings. He welcomed it as three other lesser powers hovered around him, the build up not a concern for his arrogance.

"YOU READY!?" Natsu asked as Acnologia started to build up his own magic breath attack, the staggerimg magic causing trees to blow over and waves to push outwards underneath the overpowering might.

"YES!"

"THEN LET'S GIVE IT OUR BEST SHOT!" Natsu yelled over the whipping winds.

Pointing their palms at their enemy, the two dragon slayers achieved the pinnacle of their power.

"IGNEEL'S SUN FLARE!" The male and female screamed out, the two pouring all their magic into the one attack. Bursting from their palms, the intense light of red and white illuminated the landscape and waves as a funnel of staggering light and heat raced across the air. Water disintegrated into steam and any low laying tidal rocks and sand were crystalized into shattered glass.

His one good eye widening, Acnologia realized his mistake as the attack crashed into his chest of hardened scales. The attack by the two staggered him back in the air, cracking and shattering his hide as it burned against his torso

"ROAR!"

The other three slayers had finished their chant, unleashing their own attacks as three different blasts of lost magic slammed into his back. They didn't care if he couldn't block, this was not meant to be a fair fight as lightning, iron, and wind started to sunder and crack the scales.

Howling in rage and pain, Acnologia could feel the moment the large blast from Natsu and Natsumi finally tore through his scales. Burning through the right side of his chest, it missed many vital organs as it seared muscles and bone. Bursting from his back in a display of flames and burnt flesh, the mighty dragon crashed into the shallow shore as the attacks from Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy pushed him down.

Watching as the dangerous enemy hit the waves with a spray of water, Laxus knew the next part of the plan as Acnologia tried to stagger back to his feet. Moving to the weapon locker across the cabin, he threw it open before grabbing the missile launcher. Hefting it onto his shoulders, he moved to the open side door next to Lisanna. Peering through the small sight as a targeting computer started to scan, Laxus aimed at the gaping hole in the dragons back.

"OH YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME!" Gajeel said with a grin as he aimed his own launcher at the struggling beast below. Luckily, Levy had loaded all of them with the nuclear missiles, so he wouldn't mess things up…or blow himself out of the sky.

"I'm so using this!" Natsumi told her man as she snatched up the heavy weapon and hefted it onto her shoulder. Her chest was heaving, sweat glistening along her brow and pooling near her revealing cleavage as her body screamed for rest. _"I just used ninety nine percent of my magic in one blast…I'm gonna sleep like the dead when this is done!"_ she thought while glancing at her boyfriend. She knew he had used all of his, his eyes showing weariness and fatigue.

Giving a Cheshire smile to her man, Natsumi aimed her weapon at the dragon's head, his breath heavy and gasping as it grunted and roared in pain. Even now, it was trying to summon the will to fire a blast of its awesome magical power.

"Not today, asshole…" Natsumi said softly as the computer gave a slight 'ping' It had locked on, and the princess didn't waste another moment. Pulling the trigger in unison with Gajeel and Laxus, three nuclear tipped missiles shot across the air to their target on a trail of smoke and fire.

Fuel burning and leaving a trail of smoke behind them, the trio of munitions raced closer and closer.

With his one good eye, Acnologia watched as the strange objects zoomed closer. But he didn't care, he finally had enough strength to fire a blast and destroy Igneel's son as the magical roar built up in his throat. Magic sparking and swirling, he was about to fire his devastating blast and destroy that whole island….but fate did not favor him. Exactly 0.87 seconds before he was to unleash death and devastation, the weapons struck.

Natsumi's warhead had flown straight down his throat, interrupting the process as the power of the sun detonated a few feet past the dangling uvula. At the same time, Laxus and Gajeel's own warheads had flown into the gaping wound in Acnologia's back. The one fired by Laxus had swerved off course slightly, lodging in some flesh near the dragons beating heart while Gajeel's had pierced the lung on the right side. Detonating barely 0.04 seconds apart, the men and women of the attacking force watched in joy as three small nuclear explosions tore the dragon of death apart in a flash of heat and fire.

His head exploded from the inside, killing him as his brain and cranium vaporized and showered the nearby beach with charred flesh. The other two literally blew his body in half, the nuclear blasts more than enough to cover the ocean surface with smoking and burnt flesh as his back half momentarily stood there.

"Holy shit…" Wendy exclaimed as the bloody remains of Acnologia's back half toppled into the water. The tide was already tinted crimson with blood and ash as the dragon of death was no more.

"WOOOOO! Way to go sweetie!" Lisanna smiled as she huggled Laxus and kissed him on the lips moments later.

"Admit it…that was totally badass what we all did" He smiled back at her moments later.

"Oh you know it! And because you just helped kill the king of dragons…well…tonight you get a very sexy reward…." She hinted with a look of lust in her eyes.

"Damn…Your just an amazing woman…" Laxus told her as the two continued to kiss in the Raven as three headed back to the airfield on the mainland.

'They…they just killed Acnologia…" Zeref whispered in amazement as another thought came to him. _'Guess I don't have to invade Ishgar in a few years then…no point to that now. But that other Natsu that visited earlier this summer…could they really help me control my death waves?"_ He thought as one of the strange machines approached his brother and Natsumi.

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT! I TOTALLY KILLED HIM!" Natsumi cheered as she jumped around in joy, her smile radiant as Natsu smiled.

"Oh yeah….you looked damn sexy firing that missile" Natsu smirked as the Raven came into a low hover.

"Come on! Let's get back and tell the others! Then pick…two girls to fuck with me! I'm ALL FIRED UP!" Natsumi roared out as her chest gave a heavy heave, the large double D's always giving a bounce as Natsu climbed aboard with his girlfriend. She had forgotten her fatigue, but it would return in minutes. Glancing back at the island, the two had no idea a certain spirit had hitched a ride as the Raven slowly rose into the air. Passing over the bloody and charred corpse of the dragon, Billy West glanced out the cockpit window of his helicopter as he whistled.

"Wait til' the guys and girls at base hear about this!" he told himself as the machine moved through the clear, blue sky.

 **Irene's bedchamber. The Capitol of Alverez.**

Her eyes snapped open as the older red-head shot upright. She had been resting after a mission to the far east and just returned barely two hours earlier. But the moment it happened…she felt it. Acnologia was dead…and somebody had slain him to take the title of strongest dragon. And if this was true…it could change everything for her…for the country…and perhaps…for her long lost daughter. Standing up in a par of lacey red panties and matching bra, she was the definition of beauty and strength as her long, braided hair flowed down her back to rest near her shapely buttocks.

"I must find the emperor…he must be told of this latest development…" she told herself before pausing. She had no idea where he was. He had disappeared years ago and left the country to run itself. And searching for one man…even one as powerful as him would take time.

"Dammit…well, whoever this slayer is, he better be strong…" she muttered with annoyance. After all, she was the 'Crimson Despair' and she hated weakness.

 **Fairy Tail August 6** **th** **2:17 p.m.**

"And that's when I fired the missile and slew Acnologia, making me king of the Dragon's" Gajeel preened with pride as a few members gathered around to listen to his overblown story.

"Bullshit!" Laxus roared out as he moved to the dragon slayer, his eyes boring into Gajeel's. "You know damn well it was a team effort. Nobody took the title of strongest"

"Awe come on man! I was just trying to make the story good!" Gajeel shot back as he started to argue with his blonde friend.

Knightwalker was ignoring the two idiots, her attention on a short, blonde girl who was sitting on the table top before her. The redhead was with Levy, Sam, and Erza, the four eyeing the spirit. Eye twitching, the huntress ran her arm through the first master's body.

"KNIGHTWALKER! Don't attack the first!" Erza scolded as Sam studied the short woman who let out a giggle.

"What's the harm Scarlet? She's a ghost right? It's not like we have proton packs or something…" the brunette mentioned with a wave of her hand as the knight spluttered.

"That doesn't matter! Be respectful!" She scolded once more as Mavis giggled. "Oh, your all such lively mages! It makes me happy that despite the….awful things you have all seen and experienced, you can all still be considered a loving family"

"I don't love anyone…" Erza K. muttered as a passing Juvia butted in.

"You loooovvee Natsu…and Wendy…and Sam" the blunette teased as her target jumped to her feet.

"NO, I DON'T YOU BLUE HARIED BIMBO!"

"Ahhh!" Natsu will protect me!' Juvia cried out as she jumped onto the man's lap as he sat at the bar with Hisui, Levy and Cana.

"I must say, its really weird seeing you talk to somebody I can't see" The ruler replied as Juvia snuggled into their boyfriend's shoulder. "Soo…how does it feel to have that dragon dealt with?"

"A damn relief…but…" Natsu trailed off as he glanced at Natsumi who was talking with Wendy and Meredy, bragging about how she launched a nuclear missile and the roaring explosion afterwards.

"But…" Cana chimed in as Natsu scowled.

"I wanted to fire the nuclear missile…" he complained lightly as Levy barked out a small laugh.

"That…that's what you've been grumping about the last few days since then! HAHAHA!" she laughed out loud as Kinana spoke up behind the bar.

"Don't feel bad Natsu! At least your unison raid with Natsumi was enough to seriously wound him, right?"

"That is true. And I did get to talk with my brother for a few moments too…but still…AH FUCK IT! I'll just go to a different universe and kill him myself!"

"FUCK YEAH! And I'll come help! We still haven't done our own unison raid yet! I'm calling it ELECTRIC CARNAGE!" Erza K. yelled from her table before she passed another hand through Mavis, causing the short spirit to giggle once more.

"But I thought you didn't love or trust Natsu? Sue teased as her boyfriend talked with Millianna about the mission, the man sharing some of his treasured bacon with the girl and Pantherlily.

"Ah…shut up" the huntress exclaimed before turning her attention to Lisanna, the shorter girl serving another round of beers to Macao, Gildarts, Makarov, and Wakaba. "Hey Lisanna! A slice of lime cheesecake for me!"

"Me too! But strawberries for mine!" the other red head asked politely as Lisanna walked over with a smile.

"Sure thing. Anything else?"

"Pineapple and Pepperoni pizza…with breadsticks and a pitcher of cherry soda please' Levy ordered as Bisca sat next to her team-mate.

"Make that an order with two pizza's. Stuffed crust with sausage and pepperoni" the gun mage asked as the short girl nodded.

"You got it! I'll be back in a few minutes with your drink and desserts" she replied before going behind the bar. Glancing at Kinana, the busty woman with purple hair was washing the same dish…for the third time as she watched Natsu. A small sigh escaped her lips as the object of her desire talked and joked with several of his mates, the words drowned out by the clamoring and talking of a full guild celebrating the death of a dragon. He had moved to his favorite table in the center of the hall, the capacity enough to hold up to fourteen as he spent time with half his harem, the women all enjoying the peaceful day in August.

"You know Kinana…if your still nervous, you should talk to my sister. She could probably give you some advice" the shorter woman with white hair said to her friend.

"Ahh! I…uh yeah…I know he said he'd go out with me…but I'm soo nervous!" Kinana replied as a loud crash was heard across the hall.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU ITTY BITTY TITTY PINKIE GIRL!" Wendy shouted as her forehead smashed against Meredy's.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU FLAT CHESTED BLUE HAIR!"

"YES! FIGHT!" Natsumi cheered out as Lucy's voice rang over the crowd from her table with Grey.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! YOU CAN BE FRIENDS!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO CONTROL THEIR BUDDING RIVALRY YOU BLONDE BITCH!" Sam shouted across the hall as she stood up, cracking her knuckles.

Running over, Lucy glared at her rival with bursts of crackling electricity jumping between the two.

"Only a brunette skank would say something so stupid!"

"How can it be stupid if I'm smarter than you!"

"HEY! I'm smart!" Lucy shot back as Meredy and Wendy started throwing kicks and punches with Natsumi cheering them on.

"Those big cans on your chest says otherwise!" Sam retorted as she slapped one of the heaving chest balloons.

"BITCH!" Lucy roared out she tackled the soldier to the ground, the two already punching and cursing at each other.

Watching as the guild quickly descended into chaos, Lisanna and Kinana only watched with smiles and giggles as Grey was thrown by a rampaging fire princess.

"Well…I guess I can hold off on making that pizza for a few minutes" the sister of Mira mentioned as she finally locked on to her sibling…who had her brother in a headlock.

"HEY MIRA! Can you come her for a second!?" the woman yelled across the hall as Natsu and Gildarts threw punches at each other with smiles and grins on their faces.

"As Cana's father, its my job to make sure her future husband is strong enough to fight me!" the crash mage shouted as he blocked a jab from Natsu.

"You're just saying that cause I kicked your ass last time!" Natsu shouted back as the two continued to rumble, dragging in Glenn and Sue as the two joined the fray. After all…somebody had almost destroyed his plate of bacon. Luckily Sue managed to catch it time.

Moving through the hall as mages fought and cursed, Mira narrowly avoided a rampaging Wendy who had somehow lost her favorite shirt.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled as Meredy ran around the hall with a teasing smirk.

"NO WAY! Now everybody can see your non-existent chest!" The pink haired female shouted before she tripped over a knocked out Max on the floor.

"GOT YOU NOW!" Wendy shouted with glee as she tackled her new rival.

"Reminds me of Erza and myself in our younger years…" Mira said with a grin as her mentioned friend had a bout with Juvia and Hisui. Dodging a thrown bottle of glass as Juvia kicked Erza in the stomach while shouting about 'Baby Twins' Mira reached her sister and Kinana behind the bar.

"Hey sis? What's up?"

"Mira. Do you think you could talk with Kinana? Give her some advice on her future date with Natsu tonight?" she asked as Cana started to fight Evergreen, the two brunettes flinging insults and punches as the two fought over…some meaningless issue.

"Hmmmm…" Mira hummed out as she placed a finger to her chin in a pondering pose. She was wearing her black, tight pants and favorite purple shirt again as she continued to think. _"Well they already agreed….and we did approve her for the harem…"_

' **CRASH!'**

Levy had landed against the far wall of the bar, spilling several bottles of alcohol into her hair and on her clothes as the liquid soaked into her shirt. Picking herself up, the shorter woman's eyes spotted her target.

"KNIGHTWALKER YOU BITCH! NOW THE PERVERTS WILL ENJOY MY WET T-SHIRT!" She yelled while hopping over the bar and punching the huntress right in the face.

"Hmmm….alright! Let's go talk right now!" Mira said with a smile as she grabbed her friend's hand.

"She didn't even notice Levy…" Lisanna told herself as she watched the two walked out of the rampaging guild hall.

Walking down the street of the bustling city as several new types of civilian cars and trucks traveled to and fro, the two females decided to head toward a small park a few streets away. It was nothing major, just a small lake, a playground, and several trees with plenty of grass as it covered the space of a small city block. Walking down one of the brick pathways, the two enjoyed the sun and warm air as the temperature sat at a comfortable seventy three degrees.

"So…a little nervous huh?" Mira asked as she walked in step with Kinana.

Nodding her head, the barmaid fidgeted her hands while walking, her face still showing nervousness.

"I've…never been on a date before…or even felt like this about somebody before. I know…I'm really late to asking him out…and other things…"

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well…all you other girls are fighters…and really strong. But…I'm not. I barely qualified for using those seran firearms I was so nervous. Then! I hear about how…passionate things get in the bedroom with him! What if he wants to have sex? Or he thinks I'm too weak for him!?" Kinana practically shouted as Mira nodded. Pulling the other female to a bench, they sat down near the small lake as a few ducks swam on the calm water. Several children were fishing nearby, but Mira ignored them as she started to talk.

"You know…being a fighter isn't all fun and games…being strong like us? That means we get thrown into horrible battles against the locust…or people doing evil things" she paused as a woman walked past with her small dog on a leash before continuing.

"You worry about being strong? But you don't see the cost to the soul…remember when we first came back from universe eight seven seven-X?"

"Uh…yeah….you were all a little messed up"

"We were…I decapitated my own brother there…Levy shot and killed Jet and Droy…we slaughtered almost all the men you would find in Fairy Tail….and that was just the start. That very first day…even after we destroyed Crocus and killed their king…we killed…and killed…and killed. I murdered and slayed so many people in that universe…I think over twenty thousand. And when I close my eyes…I hear screaming…and blood…and…the only thing that keeps me happy is Natsu and the other girls in the sisterhood. So, your worried about not being strong in battle? I say your best strength is your kindness and beautiful nature. And knowing Natsu, he would find it wonderful"

Kinana stayed silent for a few minutes after that, processing Mira's words. _"It's true….its sometimes easy to forget all the carnage and strife she and the others have went through…I mean…Mira was almost gang raped once! But now it would just be another day in their lives…But is she right? Would Natsu like me just for being…me?"_

"Mira?"

"Yes?'

"I…I want to be with Natsu!" She decided then and there as she stood up. "I…I want to hold him on those awful days and to…enjoy his good ones! I want…to be part of his life!" the shy girl said with determination as Mira stood up with a smile.

"I knew you would! But…." Mira glared slightly at her friend.

"But what?"

"We need to get you a cute outfit! If this is your first date with him, you need to look sexy…and irresistible! You'll get laid for sure!"

"But…I…I dunno about sex yet…"

"NONSENSE! A stunning woman with a body like yours will rock his world! Now come on! Let's go shopping!" Mira said with a happy shout as she grabbed Kinana's hand.

"Wait Mira! I don't have any money!" as the Strauss woman dragged her through the park, her footsteps trying to keep up.

"Don't worry about that! NOW LET'S GO!"

"Ahhhh! What have I gotten myself into!?" Kinana wailed as the demon pulled her along into the shopping district of the city…

 **6:00 p.m. Fairy Hills**

Kinana was looking at herself in her mirror, her heart shaped face giving off a huge smile as she checked herself out in the five foot tall mirror. She was wearing a shimmering, white dress that seemed to radiant her natural beauty. It was long, swaying to her ankles, but the long slit traveling up to her left hip would show of her long, creamy legs as she walked. The collar was low, showing off her generous assets in a low 'V' shape as the nipples on her large mounds would barely be covered. Her slender neck was surrounded by a simple necklace that had a small amethyst stone dangling down to her supple cleavage. She had decided to leave her hair as it is, being as short as it was.

"Damn…While I'm not big on dressing up, you look damn sexy" Sam commented, the woman not about to insult the shy woman on her first date. She was joined by all the girls of the guild, even Wendy and Meredy had stopped by to admire the girl before her big date.

"Kinana! You look so pretty!" Wendy said with a smile as Meredy leaned in close to her new rival. _"_ I don't get it…almost all the women in the guild date Natsu? Shouldn't they all fight for dominance? Why would they bring another into the harem?" She whispered as Mira set a hand on the newest members shoulder.

"I'll explain it to you later once Kinana leaves" the older woman said with a smile as she looked at her 'project' _"Oh yeah…Natsu won't be able to resist her now!"_

Stepping forward, Bisca had to admit…the girl looked good. Looking at the barmaid as she turned to face the gunslinger, her smile was radiant.

"Ahh..I can't believe I get to date him! And you all accept me as a sister in this harem!"

" _It almost sounds like a cult…"_ Meredy thought as the purple haired woman preened.

"Come on Kinana! You think we'd shut you out just because you're a late bloomer like me and Levy! No way!" Bisca said happily as Cana stepped up and wrapped a slender arm around the female.

'Now remember. You don't have to spread your legs on the first date like most of these girls. You can be refined and bid your time like I did" the brunette smirked as Evergreen chuckled.

"Didn't you have a threesome with Mira the first time?"

"….shut up Ever" Cana repleid as the girls chuckled.

Turning her attention to Erza as she walked forward, Kinana was taken aback as the redhead pressed a palm to her stomach. A small magic circle appeared with a soft, white glow before the soldier stepped back.

"That was an anti-pregnancy spell. While we don't mind if you go all the way, we do mind if you end up pregnant"

"For fucks sake Scarlet! She could just use her mouth! A girl can't get pregnant with her mouth!" Knightwalker shouted as Kinana started to blush heavily.

"I…ah…"

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Levy scolded her team-mate before grabbing her friend's hand. Leading her from the room and down the hall, the two were soon followed by the curious group.

"You only need to remember one thing Kinana…"

"What's that?' She asked as the two moved closer to the double doors of the dorms.

"Have fun and be yourself. Whatever this night brings, is up to you and Natsu. So just have a pleasant time, okay?"

"I will!" Kinana said with a nod as Levy pushed the doors open for her as the rest of the girls gathered in the small hall of the dorms. Standing there near his truck was Natsu, the man ready to show Kinana a night on the town. He was dressed in black slacks and an expensive looking buttoned up white shirt. It was nothing compared to Kinana, but then…Mira had stated the woman must outshine the man on a date. Walking toward him, she stopped as her low heeled shoes clicked against the pavement.

"You…look…damn…" Natsu said with a smile as Natsumi spoke up, the princess supporting one of her soon to be harem mates.

"That's Natsu code for you look hot as hell! Uh…damn…now I wanna go with…." The pinkette said as Juvia, Cana, and Hisui jumped forward with cameras.

"Get together and smile! This is a happy memory right here!" Cana shouted as Natsu gently grabbed Kinana by her slender waist. Pulling her close, the girl tried not to blush as several flashes went off.

"PERFECT! This is going in the scrapbook!" the daughter of Gildarts shouted out as Lucy walked forward with Lisanna, the duo wanting to see their friend off.

"Sooo….what do you have planned?" Lisanna winked suggestively at her childhood friend as the ebbing sun started to head toward the horizon.

"There's a new sushi restaurant that opened in Hargeon by a family of Seran refugees. It's on the bluffs overlooking the harbor and beach. I think that would be a good start. Then maybe bowling and star-gazing later" He finished as Kinana's smile grew a little wider.

" _YES! I heard of that place! 'Food of the Ocean' is supposed to be really, really good! And I love bowling when I have the chance!"_

"Ohhh…sounds romantic! Maybe my own boyfriend can pick up a few pointers from you two" Lucy said with a grin. Truth be told, Grey wouldn't seek advice on that. He was actually a very loving and caring man in Lucy's eyes, and she was happy. But…a few extra romantic evenings never hurt…

"Well. You girls have a fun night too" Natsu said to the gathered women as Sam pumped a fist.

"Are you kidding! We're all going to party at our clubhouse! Even blondie Mcfat tits is invited!"

"OF COURSE I'M INVITED! BISCA AND LEVY INVITED ME!"

"OH YEAH! THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO BEAT ME IN A GAME OF POOL OR A HALO DEATHMATCH!" Sam shot back as Natsu just shook his head.

"Come on Kinana…who knows what those girls will get up to" he told her while opening the passenger door for his date. Glancing in, Kinana could see Happy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily sitting on the seat.

"Uh…"

"We heard there will be fish…we must come with!" the two Happy's shouted as Pantherlily nodded.

"A strong warrior must keep his strength up with healthy food"

"Sorry guys…but not tonight. Why not hang out with the girls?' Natsu suggested as Sam and Lucy continued their shouting match about which games to play.

"Ah…okay. But bring us leftovers!" Happy shouted as the other three flew out of the truck to the gathered group of females…which resulted in capture by Milliana.

Giving a small giggle, Kinana took her seat as Natsu shut the door for her. Moments later, they were driving down the road as the females whished them a happy time. Well….most of them. Sam, Lucy, Bisca, Knightwalker, Wendy, and Meredy were now all arguing, the debate growing out of control.

"You know…sometimes I wonder if I should've gone for Natsu instead of Elfman? I mean, I love your brother to pieces Mira, but sometimes a girl does wonder a bit" Evergreen told her friend as Mira nodded.

"Pretty much every girl in the guild has that thought sometimes, but I know my brother has a woman he wonders about too"

"Oh…who is it?' Evergreen asked, eager for the gossip.

"Cosmos on the queen's personal guard. He said she's…'manly like Evergreen' So…for Elfman talk…he finds her hot. But luckily he loves you just as much as you love him…even if he's a big idiot" Mira smirked as Evergreen smiled at the new weapon in her female arsenal.

"Ahhh! Juvia thinks we should all go and have fun at our all girl's clubhouse!"

"Fuck yeah! I'm gonna play Fallout 76 with these two!" Knightwalker said as she grabbed Wendy and Meredy around the shoulders.

"I'm playing too!" Sue shouted out as the girls started to climb into Mira's, Sam's, Bisca's, or Lucy's vehicles. The celestial mage had copied Bisca's example and simply….found one in another universe before making Natsu install a fuel cell/lacrima source in her new Pontiac Firebird…which she also had painted an icy blue. She considered it his apology for fucking her mom in another reality as the women drove off toward a night of partying, drinking, and fun as the sky slipped toward dusk.

 **Half an hour later in Hargeon**

"Ohh…the view is so pretty here!" Kinana said happily as the two sat down at their patio table. The eating area outside was a little crowded, but with the stars twinkling above and the two candles burning at their table, the female didn't mind as she looked at the ocean water shimmering with the reflection of the moon.

"Glad you liked it. I called and made a reservation this morning" Natsu told his date as she smiled at him.

"It's wonderful" she told him as she picked up the menu, the man doing the same. It only took a few minutes to decide on their meals, the waitress from Sera recognizing the famous Gear as she hurried to the kitchen. With the orders placed, Kinana decided to break the small silence as she studied her date.

"So Natsu? Any big plans or ideas for the coming trials?"

"Ah..that's a secret. All I can say is two will be easy and four will be difficult"

"Oh…your no fun" She giggled as the waitress came back with two glasses of white wine. Taking a sip, the busty woman looked out at the moonlit ocean with a smile.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yes. It's very romantic"

"Well, I may be a solider and slayer of monsters, but I do know a thing or two about dating"

"I would hope so!" the woman replied as the two started to talk more about their respective interests, hobbies, or just anything in general. Before the two knew it, their meals had arrived as the duo dug in.

"Oh! This is pretty good!" Kinana exclaimed after a few bites of her food.

"It is. Nothing compared to you, Mira's or Juvia's cooking though" the man smirked as he washed down some food with his wine.

"Oh stop…I just help out in the kitchen"

"Now don't sell yourself short Kinana. You could probably open your own restaurant if you wanted. You make a good meal, trust me"

"I suppose after endless years of field rations or rats on a deserted island anything is good" she teased as her man smirked back with a nod. Enjoying the pleasant silence as they ate, she couldn't help but comment between bites.

"You know, your not too bad of a cook yourself? I've eaten your wings and burgers. They're pretty good. Same with the pizza's you cook up for Sam"

"Yeah, well. Hard not pick up a few things over the years. Did you know they banned Erza from cooking in the mess halls at Jacincto? No matter the universe…that poor girl just can't cook. At least with Mira's help she can make sandwiches now…" Natsu shuddered as he remembered some of the…'meals' his knight had prepared.

"She is good at many things, but not cooking" Kinana commented as the man nodded in agreement as the waitress walked back up, her belly showing a slight bump. Even with tens of thousands of new refugees from Sera, the people were still trying to repopulate their numbers.

"And how was everything?'" The blonde woman asked as she waited.

"It was delicious. But do you mind if a place four orders to go?"

"Of course not Mr. Dragneel" she replied as the man pointed out the items on the menu. Taking the new order, she hurried away.

Kinana had noticed the early onset of pregnancy before turning to her date.

"So Natsu? How come you don't want to have kids right now? I know you've said you don't want to risk it with the war, but surely you could give some to Juvia or Natsumi?"

Letting out a small sigh, the male looked at the stunning woman with purple hair and a slender frame.

"Because…when I have children, I want to be there for all my queens, and all my future kids. I don't want them growing up without a dad because I knock a few of them up and die against the locust or some other monstrosity out in the multiverse. I…want to see them grow in a time of peace. To see them off to school, to teach them the fine points of fishing. Watching them make friends and develop their own magic. That is why I want to wait. Plus…in the worse case scenario, Levy has…genetic material stored in her bunker for all you ladies to have a few kids"

"Even me?"

"Even you. Look, I know this is our first date, but come on. I could tell you've been interested in me for a while now. Just winter and spring were all fucked up with the death of Alzack and a whole bunch of other shit"

'Why didn't you say anything though? I've been stewing in nervousness for months"

"Well…I didn't want you thinking I'm just some horndog trying to make you a conquest or something? I know my other girlfriends get carried away…loaning me out to doubles. Or in the case of Layla and Ur I got…well… Basically, you girls here? You're the primes. The ones I would do anything for. But you needed to be ready. What if I asked you out when Bisca was all messed up from that sex slave universe? Or when Levy was still conflicted and near the point of confession? You'd probably think I was a complete asshole for doing that. So…I just let you search your feelings and get yourself ready"

"I see….that was probably for the best. Those two needed your support more than my feelings needed you"

"Hey…no more gloomy talk, okay?" He tried to smile as the waitress came back with four boxes of food.

"Here you are sir. And it's on the house for all you've done for the Seran people…even my own family" The blonde woman said as Natsu reached into his pocket for the appropriate money.

"Nonsense. I'll pay my fair share" He told her while putting down twice the amount. Smiling, the blonde woman could understand why so many females desired the man across the country. Pulling out a small poster, it showed Natsu in battle against a locust drone.

"I ah…I was at Montevado…and do you think you could…" she asked quietly as she held out the poster of her hero that had to make a horrible decision that day.

"Yeah…I can sign that" Natsu told his female fan as he signed it with a marker. Handing it back, the young woman smiled as Kinana stood up near her date.

"Thank you…for all you've done…you and your people" the waitress smiled as Natsu nodded.

"We're glad to help. And tell the cook the food was delicious" he told her as he placed the meals for the exceeds in his pocket space. Turning, he walked toward the exit with Kinana as she wrapped an arm through his.

"I can't believe I actually met him…." The twenty four year old said as she remembered her task and started to clean the table. It was then she heard a light conversation from a nearby business man and his own date.

"Did you hear…some earthquakes rattled the coastal city of Floe in Iceburg last week" the middle aged man told the woman in a red dress.

'Oh my…I hope nobody was hurt"

"No…just some low tremors and few buildings damaged. My trading company said it wasn't much"

Hearing this, the woman named Riza Mell lightly cringed. Earthquakes meant locust. But the region was prone to tremors if she remembered correctly. Plus…the queen's army and Fairy Tail had killed the monsters in January…she…relaxed and continued her job, eager to tell her husband of her encounter after he finished his shift at the munitions factory in two hours.

"That was nice of you. You probably made that woman's day" Kinana said as Natsu and her climbed into his truck.

"Every little bit helps those people. Plus, they've helped us too. Look at our cities and country now. With the mix of magic and Seran engineering, we've made leaps and bounds that would take other worlds decades to accomplish" the gear told his date as they started to drive through the city.

"So, you still want to go bowling?"

"Actually…I would like to just go stargazing. This dress isn't really made for bowling" Kinana said in her angelic voice as she glanced at her large amount of cleavage. _"If I bowl, these things will pop out right in public!"_

"Alright. I know a good spot" he told her as the two drove eastward out of the port city. In twenty minutes of travel on the new freeway, Natsu took an off ramp into a secluded town. It was tiny, maybe fifteen hundred people that primarily fished and sent their wares to nearby markets. Continuing to drive, Natsu glanced over at his date as she looked out the window. _"Damn, she is one sexy woman…"_

After another ten minutes of driving, they pulled over to the curb on the darkened road that ran near the cliffs. Parking the vehicle, the engine fell silent as Kinana stepped out. Looking up, her throat let out a startled gasp.

The stars were brilliant. With no light pollution from any cities or towns nearby, the twinkling balls of fire in the sky were breath-taking as the full moon hung above their world.

"Oh…wow…" she whispered as Natsu started to lay down a soft blanket.

"Here…we can gaze together" he told her while laying down on the fabric. Nodding her head, she soon found herself snuggling in close as the velvet ink of the sky encompassed all.

"How…how did you find this spot? Did you take one of the other girls here?"

"Nah…I just found it one night after I couldn't sleep…bad dreams you know? I just ended up driving until I saw it. The area was quiet and peaceful. None of the others even know about it"

"And you took me to your special spot?" She asked in wonder as her heart gave a light flutter.

"I guess….it can be our special spot now" He told her as the female snuggled close to his warm body. Looking at the stars, she raised a delicate hand to a constellation.

'So, what's that one?"

"Leo. But the one Lucy wields is still a pervert, hehe"

"And that one?"

"Gemini"

She pointed again and again, Natsu naming many of the constellations in the sky as the girl's heart continued to flutter. It was finally when she ran out of stars did she turn to face that man. Her head was resting on his broad shoulder, their eyes locking as Kinana could see his…pain and hardships…the horrors of war. But…she also saw love…caring…determination. Placing a hand on his cheek, she caressed his skin.

"You…you've been through so much…fight so hard. It's no wonder so many of the others have fallen for you" she whispered before bringing her lips up to meet his. It was a small kiss at first, but as her heart beat faster, she deepened the kiss. And when he started to return it, she let out a small sigh in contentment. Finally moving apart as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kinana could see his eyes boring into hers.

"Are you sure? Just because the other girls…" he started to say before she pressed a soft finger to his lips.

"It's okay Natsu. I want to do this…I've been dreaming about it actually" the woman said shyly as Natsu gave a slight nod.

"Well, I guess that settles that…" he told her as he brought her in close for another passionate kiss. Feeling his lips against hers had Kinana give a soft moan of bliss, which grew louder as her man started to guide his free hand up her thigh. As the minutes passed, she could feel his hand moving higher along her body before grabbing onto one of her breasts.

"Ohh…' she gasped slightly as his fingers lightly pinched and teased her nipple through the fabric. Resuming the heavy kissing as the man continued to massage her breasts, she realized the moment when her dress was pulled lower, revealing her twins to the night as Natsu rolled on top of her. Gasping as he started to work his way down her neck, Kinana felt tingles race through her body as his left hand wandered lower.

Natsu had moved his mouth to one of Kinana's hardened nipples, capturing the soft flesh in his mouth as he started to tease and flick the flesh with his tongue. Guessing by her moans and gasps, she was enjoying it immensely as his free hand worked its way under her hiked up dress. Sliding a few fingers into her lacey panties, they soon found a soft target as he started to massage her lower lips.

"O..OH! I…I've never been touched there!" she cried softly as her lover started to work his fingers back and forth into her womanhood. The heat they gave off was sensual and enticing, making her libido skyrocket as her folds were attacked.

"You like that?"

"Mhhhmm!" Kinana whimpered out as the man started to tease and lick her other nipple. _"Oh…this feels so good…"_ she thought as he continued to pump three fingers into rapidly dampening folds. His attention to her breasts and lower region continued for a few more minutes as her loud gasping echoed across the empty area. But…she knew he needed attention too as she placed her hands on both sides of his head, making him look at her after teasing her perky nipples.

"Natsu…I think it's time I make you feel good…" she said softly as the man nodded. Rolling off of her, Kinana wasted no time in shedding her dress, shoes, and undergarments as she threw them near the blanket. Turning as her nude form was wrapped in the warm night air, she could see Natsu had removed his clothes as well, his body illuminated from the moonlight above.

Approaching with a sway of her hips, Kinana soon found herself on her knees, her face inches from the throbbing member.

"Wow…the other girls weren't kidding…." She whispered as Natsu internally grinned. He knew his size was…impressive to most women. Feeling her hand wrap around the shaft, he looked down at the woman as she started to tug it softly.

"It's just…so big up close…" the shy woman said before steeling herself. She knew she couldn't just jerk his cock all night. This was the man she wanted…and he deserved more. Opening her mouth, she moved her face forward until her lips were wrapped around the large cockhead. The taste of him was…pure manliness is she could describe it as Kinana started to slowly bob her head back and forth.

"Yeah…just like that…" Natsu reassured her as the female continued to pleasure his member. Feeling reassured, the barmaid placed her hands on his hips as she increased her motions.

" _This…this thing is huge! I've only made it to five inches!"_ She told herself as she came back to gasp for air. A male hand was soon resting on her head as she reopened her mouth and took him into the moist cavern once more. Continuing to suck, her confidence grew as her purple hair bobbed and swayed with the motion. Her large breasts were heaving with each bob of her head, the large globes starting to gather a small sheen of sweat in the warm air of August. Pushing forward, she internally cheered as she finally reached the six inch mark.

Taking in deep lungful after releasing his cock from her mouth, she licked her lips as her lust grew. Using her right hand, she lifted the stick of meat to give her a better view of his full balls.

"Those…need some attention too…" she told herself as her left hand started to tease the opening between her legs. Plunging her own fingers into her pussy, Kinana leaned forward as she took one of the testicles into her mouth.

"Oh…fuck that feels good…" Natsu's manly voice rang out, giving the woman an internal smile as she sucked the fleshy orb. Continuing to pump his shaft with her right hand, she vowed to do her best as her warm tongue glided and licked the fleshy sack. Teasing and flicking, her moans were sensual and soft as she switched between the two balls, the small coating of saliva making them glisten in the moonlight. But…she needed to do more. Creating extra drool in her mouth, she coated the hanging fruit in liquid as she buried her face into the heavy balls. Releasing the shaft from her hand, it fell free and rested on her forehead as she slobbered all over the twin orbs with a sexy gusto. Her ball sucking blowjob would last for fifteen minutes, the female always licking, sucking, or teasing some surface of the nine inch monster before her. Giving one final lick from the base of his sack to the tip of the head, she finally looked up at him with desire in her eyes.

"No wonder the other girls love sucking your balls…" she told as her chest heaved. Wiping a bit of extra saliva from the corner of her mouth, she knew what would happen next.

"Oh…ready for the main event?" Natsu teased as Kinana nodded. Standing up, she walked over to the hood of the truck before bracing her palms against the metal frame.

"Come on Natsu….I'm ready for your…hard cock" _"Ugh…that sucked…I'm no good at talking like that. I'll just stick to moaning and screaming"_ she told herself as her new boyfriend stood behind her. Feeling a bulbous head starting to tease her opening, Kinana gave a soft moaning plead.

"Please…be gentle okay? I've…never done this before" she told him as she braced for the coming pain.

"I will…just let me know when to continue" he told her. Natsu didn't waste any time before plunging in, taking her virginity forever as him member bore into her snatch.

"AHHH!" Kinana cried out, the sudden pain wracking her body as she tried to grip the hard metal of the truck. It pulsed as Natsu pulled back a bit, trying to give her time to adjust.

"You okay?"

"Y…yes…just…a few minutes…" she said between some clenched teeth. The other girls were right…it did hurt, but the pain was already starting to fade as the minutes ticked by. Finally, she was ready.

"Okay…you can start" she told Natsu as the male gave a quick nod. Thrusting forward gently, he could hear her small gasp as the shaft pushed against her tight walls.

"Oh…" she uttered as Natsu started to pick up the pace. In minutes, his cock was fucking her tight hole at a faster pace as her breasts jiggled and swayed freely with her body bent forward. Planting her feet slightly apart and with her hands braced, the woman's lips were partially opened with feminine gasps escaping every few minutes.

"So…so big…" the shy barmaid said as Natsu started to pick up the pace. Slamming into her with a hard thrust, Kinana couldn't help it.

"AHHHH! AGAIN!" She demanded as the man complied. Pulling back until only his tip was inside her, he slammed forward again, causing her large breasts to sway in the night air.

"AHHHHH! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" she yelled as Natsu picked up his pace of fucking the beautiful woman. Each hard motion buried all nine inches inside her, his hips meeting her buttocks in slapping sounds of flesh as the two enjoyed the act of love making. Again and again he fucked her tight passage, the female trying her best to accommodate the large intruder as her inner walls pulsed with heat. _"he…he's so big! No wonder the other women fuck him all the time!"_ She thought as the man ravaged her tight pussy.

"MHMMMMM…AHHHHH!" Kinana cried out again as Natsu increased the rapid fucking of her wet core as it glistened with dampness in the moonlight.

Turns out… Kinana was a screamer. She let out another cry of passion with almost every third thrust, only pausing to take a deep breath as her large chest swayed with the motion.

"Natsu!"

"Yes?" he asked as he finally slowed his pace of fucking her womanhood.

"I…I want to try a different position!"

Feeling him pull out, she felt a moment of…emptiness as her pussy ached for more. But then she smiled knowing her night wasn't done yet. Moving back to the large blanket, she laid down on her side as she lifted a shapely leg into the air.

Seeing the position she wanted, Natsu laid down behind her as his chest pressed into her smooth back. Grabbing his member, he guided it toward her tightness as he moved into her once more. Keeping her head propped up with her right hand, Kinana senses tingled as her man re-entered her. Keeping her leg raised as Natsu soon grabbed it, the man started to buck his hips as the fucking continued.

Mouth slightly open, she let out renewed gasps and screams of passion as her body shook from each hard, thrust into her. Breasts heaving and bouncing, her body was covered in sweat as the dragon claimed another mate.

"Oh…OH GOD! KEEP DOING THAT!" She cried out as her core pulsed with warmth and heat. Her cries met with compliance as his hot breath and manly grunts assaulted her ears and the nape of her neck. To be used like this by the man she wanted…it was divine. Gasping again and again as his shaft impaled her, she tried to keep her head supported while on her side...but ultimately failed as her purple hair rested against the blanket. For ten whole minutes he fucked her like this, his attack relentless as her outer lips stretched to adjust to his size.

Slowing down, he knew the busty woman would have enough stamina for one more position before she released…he could sense it. Pulling out, Kinana let out a soft whimper as the meat left her. Moving to her hands and knees, she could see Natsu laying flat on his back as his monster pointed to the sky. Scooting over, she took it in her mouth as her womanly lust and desire took over. Sucking with gusto, her earlier shyness was gone as she sucked, taking in over half the cock before gagging. Yes…she didn't have the natural talent like Mira or a few other girls, but she was content to please her new boyfriend. But the taste now…she could taste herself on his cock as her warm tongue teased the head. Finally getting enough, she gave it one last kiss before swinging her leg over his waist.

Lining up her wet folds, Kinana lowered herself onto the shaft as she planted her feet next to the males hips. Resting her hands on his scarred and muscular chest, she impaled herself on his hard member.

"Oh…OH FUCK!" She cried out as her folds took his nine inches all the way to the base. Then…he bucked his hips into her.

"AHHHHH!" She yelled with a passionate scream before leaning forward. Pressing her lips to his, she initiated another battle of lips and tongues as the female continued to bounce up and down. It was like a spear of hard meat…that fucked her over and over…relentlessly. Arching backwards slightly after a few minutes of kissing, the female continued to ride her new dragon as screams of lust and gasps of passion escaped her lips.

Natsu was enticed by her perfectly round double D's, the nipples still hard as the tits bounced up and down with the woman. For the most part, Kinana did the work as Natsu would only buck his hips into her occasionally, driving the female closer.

"AH! I CAN FEEL IT!" She cried out as she rode the cock hard, the sounds of lovemaking echoing through the night air.

"Oh? And what's that?" Natsu asked with a knowing smirk as Kinana increased her own pace of impaling herself on the nine inch monster.

"I..I..I..I'M CUMMMINNNNGGG!" She screamed out as the orgasm raced through her sweating and shuddering body. Tilting her head back as she released, Kinana opened her eyes to look up at the heavens and their peaceful tranquility. _"Perfect…."_

Grunting as the man knew his own release was near, the busty barmaid ground her hips into his. "INSIDE! I'm on an anti-pregnancy spell right now! So, fill me up!" she cried out as Natsu's grunted. At this point he had no choice, the woman was so tight…and…he came inside her.

"Ahhh…." Kinana sighed as she felt the warm material shoot up inside her. She wasn't worried, pregnancy spells were one hundred percent effective. But as the spurts of cum filled her, she had to wonder why all the other girls preferred facials. Not particularly worried, she rolled off of Natsu before draping a slender arm over his chest and resting her head near his neck.

"W…wow….that was…no wonder…" she panted as Natsu held her close.

"Makes sense now, right?"

"Hmmhmm…any girl would be a fool to pass you up…" she said before looking at Natsu with a content smile. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yes Kinana?'

'Do you think…maybe you could help me with my shooting and help me get stronger? I know I'll never measure up to the others in magic or battle, but I still want to be confident enough to defend myself"

"Yeah…I can help you with that. But be warned, I won't go easy on you"

"That's fine. I would expect it to be tough…just wish I had my own magic…" She said softly before cuddling closer to his warm body, her fatigue quickly taking hold as the soft sound of sleep soon reached Natsu's ears.

" _Well well…eleven mates? Your sure beating this old dragon's record"_ Igneel chuckled within his head.

" _Dad? I thought you would be silent for way longer after that spell to bring back Ur?"_

" _I thought that too. But then I sensed the death of Acnologia…son…I am proud of you and the other slayers for killing that monster. Yes, you won't be able to claim the title of king of dragons, but that's okay…it's just a silly title. But…I suppose you know about E.N.D now…"_

" _I do. Is he in me?"_

" _Yes….but sealed completely. The only way to release him is with that book your brother has. Hopefully that won't come to pass now since Acnologia is dead. But rest son and enjoy the company of a beautiful mate…I just wonder why my gift hasn't activated yet? Oh well, maybe in the future. For now, I will rest"_

" _You sure sleep a lot. Are you sure you need to sleep?"_

" _I'M RETIRED YOU BRAT! I CAN SLEEP AS MUCH AS I WANT!" Igneel shouted in Natsu's head as the young man chuckled in his mind._

" _Damn punk…"_ Igneel muttered before going back to his slumber.

Gaining a small smile to his face, Natsu took one last look at the heavens before finally shutting his eyes to slumber.

 **The next morning…**

Kinana woke with a few flashes of light piercing her vision. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked up to see a smiling Cana, Mira, and Natsumi as the brunette took more pictures.

"EEP!" The barmaid uttered as she tried to cover herself.

"I wouldn't bother! I got plenty of pictures of the newest addition to the sisterhood!" Cana cheered as Mira nodded. "You had to know this would happen" Mira asked the female as her face blushed.

'I…I…I…"

"Don't worry about it girl! We've all been targeted by Cana at some point! It's just easier to roll with it" Natsumi said with a smile as Natsu finally sat up.

"How did you even find us?" he asked his other girlfriends as Mira looked around suspiciously. "I may have…placed a…tracker in your last meal…that was developed by Levy…" the Strauss woman admitted before lightly panicking as Natsu gave a slight glare.

"It's not what you think! It's just so we don't have a repeat of the Leviathan situation! It won't even work if we don't have the tracker!" Mira admitted as she held up a wrist band with a small compass and digital readout.

"I see…" Natsu said as he stood up and redressed himself. Handing Kinana her dress and undergarments, the newest member of the harem quickly dressed.

"Are you mad?' Natsumi asked as Natsu shrugged.

"Not really. It would've been nice to have that while stranded on that island…but…" he glowered as his status of man of the harem came into play. "if you use it to track me during a shopping trip ordeal, I'll be mad. Those are meant to be on an even playing field for everybody with equal odds of me winning or losing to you girls. That better be only used for emergencies" He finished as Mira wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Of course! We would never track you like some caged beast!" She told him before planting a kiss on his lips. "Now come on, you two can get cleaned up. After all, the S-class trials start in a few days"

"Yeah… I guess we did sleep in a field" Natsu admitted as he picked up the blanket and threw it in the truck. Climbing in as Kinana took the passenger seat, the other three girls piled into the back as the truck roared to life. Shifting into drive, Natsu started the trip back toward Magnolia as Natsumi leaned forward.

"Soo…how was it? Did he fuck you good? OH! Did you get a facial or take it in the mouth? That white spunk is addicting…"

"I…I…ah…it…it was very passionate!" Kinana managed to say as her cheeks reheated.

"Come on…you have to tell us!" Mira said with a pout as she wanted the juicy details.

"Um…maybe at my apartment…" the barmaid whispered as the other three women gained a look of disappointment, the vehicle rumbling down the roadway.

 **Two days later…the day of the S-class trials.**

The hall was buzzing with every available mage, the large family not wanting to miss out on the amazing event for their friends. The teams were all assembled, refreshed and waiting to see what they would have to do. Everybody had eaten a healthy breakfast, compliments of Mira, Juvia, Lisanna, and Kinana as they smiled at their friends. Climbing onto the bar, Makarov looked out at all his children with a smile.

"Alright you brats! Listen up! Today is the st-" he felt it…darkness and fluctuating power as his eyes darted to the door, fear and worry in his eyes.

"Natsu…that's..." Natsumi whispered near her boyfriend as the entirety of the guild took a cautious step back from the staggering power. Even the exceeds were taking cover behind their friends as the doors to the guild were kicked open, revealing a black haired man. He had a dark cloak with gold trim while brown boots covered his feet. A white sash wrapped around his torso as he opened his mouth.

"WHERE IS MY PINK HAIRED BABY BROTHER!"

 **And that's a wrap! The next chapter will have a trials and a family reunion…or two** **Now I hope you all enjoy Kinana getting some love and joining the harem. And yes, I would like to give her magic, but something to fit her personality. She's a kind, soft spoken woman so heavy killing magic wont work for her like Sam or Knightwalker. So if you have a good idea let me know!**

 **And if you complain about them taking down Acnologia..come on. He had three mini nukes blow up INSIDE his body. I don't care how strong you are…that's a killing move. As for Natsu and Natsumi's raid, I think those two combining power would be enough to wound the bastard. Again…I destroyed canon so…tough.**

 **And Meredy joining the guild…rivalry time with Wendy! Which I think will be fun!**

 **As for that ragemelon in Levy's lab, its based off the character on Newgrounds so I don't own it or anything. Just thought it would be funny..and yes, he will get to kill some people haha.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and give plenty of reviews!**

 **Kinana: Oh…that was wonderful! He…oh..so much thrusting…**

 **Natsu: well, as long as your happy**

 **Zeref: I just can't believe how many girls like you? I mean, your supposed to be an idiot!**

 **Natsu: HEY! I'm damn smart**

 **Zeref: Awe..my baby bro is all grown up! *Hugs Natsu***

 **Natsu: GET THE FUCK OFF ME!**

 **Kinana: Ah! It's a family reunion!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	37. The Trials (Part One)

**Well! Here I am with another chapter from what many of my faithful readers say is an amazing story! Now this will be dealing with Zeref, the trials…and…really, no idea where I could go with this chapter! But I'll continue to write a compelling story for you all to enjoy!**

 **I still don't own any type of media, anime, or anything in between!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Trials (Part one)**

The guild was stunned into silence as the man stood in the doorway, sunlight pouring in from behind as Mavis slowly climbed down from the table. She had spent countless days and time watching her love, even though he could never see her.

"Z…Zeref…" she uttered as Makarov and the remaining members heard her soft words.

"Tha…THAT'S ZEREF!?" Sue shouted out before hiding behind Glenn, the man shielding her as the other members readied themselves for a fight.

"Bro…what's the plan?" The Gear asked his squad-mate as Natsu held up a hand.

"Nobody move toward him, stay right where you are" the man instructed before looking back at his brother.

"I…" The blast wave of killing magic rocked the hall, turning several plants into withered and blacked vines as the deadly spell finally ran out mere feet from Juvia. She gulped heavily before she took another cautionary step backward toward Bisca and Cana. _"This isn't a threat like the locust where Juvia can use her water body….this…this is something else…"_

"I..I'm sorry…please…the other Natsu said you can help me control my magic…to lift this curse…please brother…"

"Just…don't move right now" He told the long lost sibling as the ghost of Mavis ran up to him.

"Please! You have to help him! He never wanted to be like that!" she asked, her blonde hair cascading down her back as she brought herself eye level with Natsu. Looking into her pleading eyes as the guild stayed silent, Natsu could see the love and worry she felt for Zeref. The same kind many of his girls displayed when he came home bloody or wounded from some sort of battle. Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand through his messy, salmon hair before glancing at Makarov.

"I think we should postpone the trails for today"

"That would be for the best I believe" the old master replied before casting a glance at the definition of evil in his hall. _"To be honest however…he's already leagues better than the locust and other monstrosities in the multiverse. And he is Natsu's own brother. Hopefully that same goodness runs in the family…"_

"So, what should we do? We can't keep him here in a crowded city of over a hundred twenty thousand" Mira asked her friends and family in the hall.

'I know" Levy replied as she stepped forward, a portal gun in her hand.

"Lev? Are you thinking…"

"Yup. It's the only place his damn magic won't kick off randomly, but dammit…I really was looking forward to the trials today! Now I have to cure an immortal mage!" She yelled before inputting some new co-ordinates. Springing forth, a swirling mass of blues and purples erupted into the hall as the short woman marched forward, annoyance in her eyes. Grabbing the hand of Zeref, she didn't show an ounce of fear for touching the dark mage.

"GREAT! Now I have to find some fucking cure for some sleeping jackass! And then I ha…" her rant was cut off as she pulled him into the portal, the crazy scientist and mage gone from the guild in seconds as Meredy looked up at a slightly shaken Lucy.

"Should we go after her? I mean, she's with Zeref…"

"It's better to leave Levy alone when she's like this. We'd just make her mad and get in her way" the blonde mage told the new member before glancing at Natsu.

"Well? Aren't you going to go talk with him or something!?" she yelled as the male brushed a hand through the air.

"Fine…but only because the others will get on my case too" he grimaced as several of his females nodded in agreement.

"Got that right. Now get out of here and talk with him…I'll just drink…or something" Sam mentioned as Gildarts scowled at the bar.

"Damn…and I wanted to see my baby girl win the title. Guess I'll just look at porno mags" He told nobody as he pulled the material out of a back pocket.

"AH! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Evergreen shouted as she saw the front cover with her and Lucy…topless. She had been positive she and Lucy destroyed all those months ago.

"I…found it…" _"thank you Natsu for this wonderful gift!"_ the crash mage internally smirked while flipping to the first page. It displayed Evergreen in nothing at all except a purple tube top…and glasses while leaning against a bookcase. Smiling perversely as he ogled the picture, Gildarts continued to flip pages.

"You really are a dirty man!" Cana shouted at the crash mage as Natsu sighed. "Better get going before a fight breaks out…those take forever to calm down" he muttered before glancing at Hisui. "I'll keep you updated. I'm sure the queen of this country has…concerns about Zeref in her boyfriend's hometown"

'Please do…and dammit…now I have to go to another meeting"

"That doesn't sound too bad" Natsumi said from nearby as the greenette groaned.

"It's about farm production and crops…I know its important…but the minister of agriculture just drones on…and on….and on…" she told her friends before an idea came to mind. "Say…would any of you want my job for the-..." she asked several of her female friends as they all turned and walked away.

"Nope"

"Nada"

"I'm busy watching paint dry"

"I'm already drunk"

"I just decided I'm a lesbian"

"I'm gonna be a lesbian with Sam"

"I have to build a boat at the airport"

"I need to buy pointless, girly clothes"

"I'm cooking a toaster in the microwave"

Seeing them all leave with horrible excuses…Hisui gave a groan as she trudged to the guild doors, her eyes already heavy with boredom.

"Shit…I'll have to do that when I'm king…" Natsu muttered once more as the queen left, the man already typing in the new co-ordinates on the portal gun.

 **Universe 1000-A. Levy's lab**

Natsu emerged to find Zeref sitting on a chair, looking at his hands in an odd manner as Levy ranted and raved in the bathroom, her yells echoing from under the door.

"You alright?"

"Yes…just most people would run screaming from me…and that woman just grabs me and pulls me...here? What is this place Natsu? And why can't I feel any magic?"

"This universe has zero magic. None. I couldn't light a finger to start a cigar right now even if my life depended on it. And I'm sure you've noticed your own lack of magic too?"

'I…I have. It's a wonderful feeling. Do you mind if I go outside and enjoy the scenery?"

"You won't find much. This is a world that bathed in nuclear fire with humanity a shell of its former self. There are some nasty monsters out there…monsters you can't kill now without the right tools"

"I see. Well Natsu, what do you think…um…"

"Levy"

"Yes. What do you think she can do?" Zeref asked, the small ember of hope starting to be known in his heart. Snapping his head to the sound of a door opening, the two men could see Levy walking toward her refrigerator. Grabbing a watermelon nuka-cola, she drank the chilled soft drink with gusto while flinging the spent cap into the nearby container.

"I'll try to find a way to regulate your magic so you don't randomly kill people anymore, but I'm gonna need some help on this…some Levy help" she simply told her boyfriend before walking through another portal moments later.

"Is she always like that?"

"Eh…depends on the day. Some she's super horny, others she wants to kill mutants or build something. I think today will see at least two of those moods" Natsu commented as he leaned back in the recliner. Silence permeated the air for stifling minutes, the two not really sure how to talk to each other as minutes ticked by.

"So…how did you get that scar?"

"I knew you were going to ask that" Natsu said with a grunt as he closed his eyes. 'It's a long story of war and genocide…death and carnage"

"We have nothing but time" Zeref told his younger sibling as Natsu sighed.

"It all started when I was fourteen years old…"

 **Universe 129-G. Fairy Tail.**

The guild was laughing and rowdy, full of life and happiness as the large family of mages enjoyed another day of peace. Most of the mages were there, talking and joking with each other as Mira and Lisanna served meals and drinks while Kinana manned the bar…and to keep a certain lush away from the inventory.

Erza was enjoying her cheesecake, stealing glances at Natsu every now and then as the man sat with two of his girlfriends at a nearby table.

"So Natsu! How did you finally land such beauties?" Gildarts asked with a grin, hoping for some saucy details as Lucy glanced at her boyfriend.

"Natsu…if you share anything we do in the bedroom to the perverts, I'll set your house on fire" She said with a menacing glare.

"Hmmm….but I can eat the fire so it wouldn't really be a big deal, right?"

Lucy was about to retort when a spinning vortex sprang into existence in the hall. Stepping forward was McGarden, her larger chest giving a slight heave as she found her target.

"Hey. I need your help with something" she told Levy as the bustier woman stood before the table.

"You do? But with what?" Levy asked a little nervously. To be honest, this other her was slightly intimidating.

"WOW! She's got great tits!" Gildarts shouted out before Cana slapped him upside the head with an angry glare. "Don't be an idiot!"

Ignoring the two even as Natsu walked up with Grey and Gajeel, the three males had a hint of concern in their eyes.

'McGarden? Is everything alright?"

"Well the trials were interrupted because Zeref showed up in our guild hall…shouting something about a pink haired little brother…you wouldn't know about that…would you?" She asked with a menacing glare.

"He's in your hall right now! But Acnologia will head to…" Gajeel started to shout before she held up her hand.

"Relax. We killed that fucker with nuclear fire and butchered the dark mages of Grimoire Heart. We did accept Meredy into the guild too while Ultear is on the council, so our trials are good to go"

'You…already did that?" Laki asked in a stupor.

"Yeah, but I need her for a project. So, if your curious, call my guild and ask them. The two of us… need to hit the fallout" McGarden stated firmly as Levy's eyes widened.

"AHHH! I don't want to eat rats!" she cried as her double opened a breech, dragging her from her table as Levy tried to resist.

"Don't be such a baby! I didn't even tell you about the cockroaches the size of Happy!"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Levy cried out as she was pushed toward the breech by the insane woman.

"We're just working in my lab! Stop freaking the hell out!" she yelled as she managed to send Levy though, leaving the hall in silence a minute later as both women disappeared.

"D…did Levy just get kidnapped by Levy?" Elfman asked his friends and family.

'Forget that? What kind of place has cockroaches the size of cats?" Evergreen shouted with a shudder at the thought.

"Yeah…Knightwalker told me about it at that party we had earlier this summer…it's a pretty nasty universe with cannibals and mutants. Not to mention all the other stuff" Erza commented between bites of her dessert while glancing at the earth mage.

"You know what? I don't want to know anymore" Evergreen said as she walked back to the bar, Natsu wondering if he should follow the two women. _"I have to remember, their Levy has fought locust, monsters, and vile things across the multiverse. We're complete amateurs compared to any of them when it comes to this shit. And if I remember right, the fallout universe completely nullifies all magic. I guess…I'll just wait a few hours"_ He thought before going back to spending time with Lucy and Seliah.

 **Universe 1000-A**

Levy found herself in a lab with numerous machines and equipment as McGarden walked toward a table strewn with tools and half finished devices.

"Where are…"

"The basement of my lab. Don't antagonize the cylinder covered in a blanket…it's sleeping" she warned before waving her over as Levy gulped. Walking over, she could see a strange gun on the table, half the components strewn about as the bigger breasted woman spoke.

"Zeref is upstairs with Natsu, so eventually we will need a sample of his blood for this. But for right now, I need your help with this" She pointed to a computer as she brought up several programs. The display was of strands of DNA fluctuating with a strange, orange substance covering most of it.

"What am I looking at?"

"This is the DNA of a Happy exposed to the same bastard as Zeref. But luckily for that little guy, I managed to cure his immortality pretty easily since he never got the death curse. Unfortunately, with humans…its different"

"Where did you find a Happy like that?" Levy asked as her busty double paused, her voice going softer.

"I found him after a some really nasty shit happened to a parallel Wendy….and the Happy she knew was killed, cooked, and eaten by a serial killer. After we healed her wounds from all the torture and Sam killed the evil fucker, I tried to find something to reunite that guild….I found the immortal Happy a month later…" McGarden replied as her fingers clicked across the keyboard.

"How awful…"

"It is…but they're doing alright now. Even gave that Wendy a laser eye. But I can share more stories later after we cure Zeref"

"That's why you brought me here?" Levy asked as she pushed the horrible thoughts of Happy dying from her mind.

'Yes. Look, I know your smart like me, so pitch in so I can get our trials back on track"

"Okay. What should I do first?"

"Get a sample of Zeref's blood. Just a syringe will do" McGarden pointed to the wrapped medical instrument as Levy tried to comprehend how her day took such a weird turn.

"Regular face…normal arms…" the cylinder on the far left wall whispered as the script mage gulped. Yup…this other levy was crazy as she hurried up the stairs.

 **Several hours later…**

"Well…I guess two Levy's are better than one" McGarden smirked at her twin as they made phenomenal progress on the cure in the basement.

"We did! So, is it ready? Because if we develop a cure for Zeref and your guild finding an easy way to kill Acnologia, we could help countless universes!" The innocent script mage shouted out as her double gave a small smile.

"Almost. But we need one more component to mix in with this before we give it to Zeref…it's rare"

"Oh? Well, what is it?'

"A cryolator core. Last I heard a super mutant master had it at Medford Memorial"

"And where is that?"

"Outside. You'll have to armor up" the scientist instructed as her twin gulped on her way up the stairs. _"Oh crap….who knows what horrors are out there…"_ Levy thought as she found herself being led to a small alcove of armors.

"That's combat armor from this world. It will fit you and absorb most laser and small arms fire…now where did Natsu and his brother go?" McGarden wondered as her double started to dress in some green styled armor with strange plates.

Spotting a note on one her lab tables, the scientist picked it up as she started to read.

" _Lev. Me and my brother got sick of waiting after I told him my life story so I'm showing Zeref the area…maybe take him to Diamond City and buy him a local gun…or something"_

"Well…that explains that" she told herself as Levy studied the wall of weapons.

"Um…"

"Here. Use this" she instructed while pushing a laser rifle into the girl's hands along with spare ammo cores. Grabbing her own armor, the busty woman was soon donned in blue clothes covered by several hard plates and joint guards. The most noticeable thing was the large letters across the chest that read R.P.D. Grabbing her machine gun, several spare magazines of ammunition, grenades, and some field rations, the woman was ready.

Moving to the door, she input a code as it slowly slid upwards as a red light blinked above. Walking through, Levy gained her first glimpse of this war blasted world. The land was cracked and covered with dying brush, scraggly trees dead and reaching toward the sky. But as they walked down the path away from the bunker, Levy noticed something too. The beginnings of new plant life as small patches of fresh green started to poke out of the earth.

"I thought this world was dead?" Levy asked her double who had her large gun clinging to her back as they finally reached a road littered with debris and destroyed pavement.

"Not quite. After myself, Natsu, Sam, and Knightwalker set off the radiation purge for the planet, its started to heal. The air is already cleaner, the water fresher, even the soil is starting to bear life"

"Amazing…"

"Yeah. But keep your eyes peeled…still plenty of shit out here that can kill either of us. Remember…magic is non-existent here"

"Got it" Levy replied as she clutched the rifle closer. Her footsteps echoing off the ruined blacktop with her twin who seemed completely at ease. They had to have walked for an hour, the two talking and exchanging stories after Levy was given the run-down on how to use her new laser rifle. But she found herself surprised, she thought they would instantly be attacked by monsters…but nothing happened. Even the few burnt out buildings they passed were empty and devoid of threats as the two walked past a bus ripped in half by some event long ago.

The sun was going higher into the sky before they finally reached the ruins of a small town. Cars were rusting, buildings crumbling with age as a few fresh bodies laid in the streets. The duo was still heading southward, the clogged intersection of ruined cars and trucks littering the T-section up ahead.

"Malden?" Levy asked as she avoided a bloated corpse covered with flies, her eyes instantly darting away from the sight. Feeling her arm grabbed, she was practically dragged into cover behind a rusting police car on its side. The metallic smell of rust assaulted her senses as McGarden pressed a finger to her lips, indicating silence.

"Super Mutants have taken over the hospital a blocks away. They love setting up in places humans might try to salvage" McGarden indicated with a whisper as she huddled behind the front of the vehicle. Crouching down, Levy tired not to look at the sun bleached skeleton sitting against the undercarriage. She wanted to ask what they looked like, but then she heard it…heavy footsteps.

"I smell weak humans…."

"Me too…we eat them?"

" _Oh crap! Are they really going to try and eat us? I hope they move on past us…"_ Levy thought as her crazy double grabbed a strange, round object from her side pouch. Clicking a button, McGarden leaned out of cover while tossing the fusion grenade at the group of six mutants.

"ATTACK!" The lead mutant yelled out…just as the grenade detonated in a flash of fusion fire. In the blink of an eye, three were vaporized into ash as the energy consumed their flesh and roiling heat.

"EAT LEAD YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" McGarden shouted out as she leaned around the bumper, unleashing a burst of machine gun fire from her heavy weapon. Her countless battles across the multiverse came into play as the heavy rounds smashed into the torso of one of the mutants, ripping through its chest as red blood burst from its back. Unfortunately, the other two managed to take cover behind a rusting truck on the other side of the intersection to the south as they started to trade shots with the inventor.

"Oh crap! Oh Crap!" Levy whispered to herself as bullets pinged and whizzed back and forth.

"TINY HUMAN'S!"

Snapping her head to the left, she finally saw what these things looked like. It was tall…easily seven feet and with sickly green skin. Its face was contorted in rage while it wore decorations of…human bones across its chest. The mutant was charging right at them with a huge sledgehammer in its hands, coming out from a side alley with another on its trail. The second had a strange, blinking device in its hands as they started to close the thirty foot gap.

"SHOOT THE ONE WITH THE BOMB! McGarden roared out as she hid behind cover, bullets sparking of the rusting metal of the ruined vehicle.

Nodding her head, Levy tried to calm her nerves as the snarling monsters ran closer. Bracing the new rifle against her shoulder, the kind hearted girl pulled the trigger. The recoil was minimal, striking the first one in the leg as its flesh sizzled and burned from the intense heat. Renewed gunfire filled her senses as the other woman continued her own battle, but she had to concentrate. Shifting her aim toward the charging one with the bomb, Levy saw they were less than twenty feet away now. Pulling the trigger once more, the laser blast hit its mark. Most likely luck if she had to guess, but it was enough to destroy the impromptu bomb of the suicider. Exploding in a flash of nuclear fire, the two mutants were blown to flying chunks of flesh and meat as the street was covered in fresh gore. The heat was intense as she found herself pulled down and covered by McGarden, the other woman using her own body as a shield. Levy was not ashamed to scream out in fear for her life as the noise and dust bracketed them.

She felt something land in her hair as the roaring inferno finally ended, the street overcome with silence as she slowly opened her eyes. Something was blocking her right eye as McGarden faced her with a small grin.

'Looks like you have a small souvenir" she chuckled while pulling a strand of intestine from her doubles now bloody hair.

'Is…that…ugh…I…think I'm going to be sick…" Levy whispered as her friend flung the strand away.

"Not yet. There's an eye too"

"Uhgghh…" she moaned out as bile started to rise. She tried to fight it, she really did. But seeing a disembodied eye pulled from her own hair…by herself as the hardened woman chuckled. It was too much. Leaning over near the car, she spilt all her breakfast out as she wretched. For a whole minute she vomited until nothing was left to throw up as it splashed against the sun baked road.

"Why…why did you bring me here on this?' Levy choked out as she wiped the spittle from her lips.

"Eh…toughen you up a bit. Plus, this way we can bond!" McGarden said with a smile as her own face was covered in specks of blood.

"Your insane…"

"Never denied it. Now come on, we still have to get that cryolator" McGarden instructed as she started to head westward to the hospital a short distance away, her boots echoing across concrete and shards of broken glass. Not wanting to be left behind, Levy hurried her steps as she followed the crazy female. Walking behind her as her eyes darted to anything that looked threatening, the script mage tried not to think about the gun battle as her hands slightly shook.

"It's the adrenaline. It happens a lot in your very first gun battle. Same thing happened to me" McGarden said as she glanced over her shoulder. Pausing in her steps, the scientist double checked her weapon as they approached the side of the hospital through dead shrubbery.

Wrinkling her nose, Levy tired to ignore the vile smell assaulting her senses.

"What's that smell?" she whispered as her comrade held up a hand for silence.

Peeking around the corner, McGarden ignored the bags full of flesh covered bones and rotting meat as three more mutants exited the front doors of the hospital. Bringing her head back, she glanced at her twin while holding up three fingers then making a shooting motion with her gun.

" _She…sees three? And wants me to shoot them…that has to be it, right? Honestly, their whole guild acts like soldiers. But not really surprising…"_ Levy told herself as she moved with the busty woman into position. If she hadn't vomited earlier, she would have now since she was barely two feet away from a bag filled with rancid flesh buzzing with flies.

McGarden was used to this kind of smell, barely feeling any sort of queasiness as she pointed the machine gun down range. Glancing to her right, she could see her twin gulping heavily.

" _Maybe I should've left her at base…nah"_ She concluded before opening fire. The arc of heavy rounds were soon mixed with laser blasts as the two females lay down death. With her increased skill, McGarden killed two with accurate bursts as one of the mutant heads exploded into gore. The other fell with a dozen bullets burying itself into its torso. Levy on the other hand, missed with her first three laser blasts, the hissing light hitting a far support column before the fourth finally stuck. In a cacophony of light and burning ash, the third mutant was consumed and turned into a smoldering pile of embers.

"What…the hell?'

"Yeah, they do that sometimes" McGarden shrugged as she moved toward the double doors, her friend following. Pausing as she held the handle, the scarred female looked at her comrade. "Stay low and quiet, we just need the damn gun, not clear the whole damn building"

"O…okay" Levy agreed as the other woman opened the door with practiced ease. Both slipping in, they were greeted with a lobby strewn with old hospital equipment, bloody bags of organs the mutants use to feed, and the remains of old world civilization. Moving in a crouch toward the receptionist desk with several destroyed computers, McGarden peered above the old wooden surface. Across the lobby was a lone mutant sitting on a throne of bones, a strange gun nearby as it glowed a soft blue. Five more mutants could be seen around the spacious lobby, each carrying a different type of weapon.

"Okay. I'll take the three on the right, you take the two on the left" The woman in blue armor instructed while handing a frag grenade to the scared companion. "Pull the pin and throw. And remember, just a few shots then duck back down"

Giving a small nod, Levy took the grenade as she leaned out from behind the blood spattered receptionist desk. Her two enemies were standing near an old gurney piled with…several limbs as one gnawed on the flesh. _"At least I won't feel bad about killing monsters…"_ Levy told herself as she pulled the pin. Throwing in an arc across the room, the egg shaped explosive sailed through the air before landing on the battered tile floor with a soft 'clink'

"GREN-!" the other mutant howled out as it tried to bring a laser rifle to bear. But it was too late for them both as the weapon detonated, filling the surrounding air with splinters of howling shrapnel and concussive force. The first was torn in half, his intestines ripped out as the upper body flopped to the floor. The second lost its legs as they were vaporized below the knees, leaking blood and gore as it howled on the floor in raging agony. A second explosion rocked the mutant lair a split second later, killing another mutant as its head was torn from its body.

"NICE!" McGarden cheered out as she started to lay down fire at the two survivors on the right. They had taken cover behind an old nuka cola machine tipped over, the two mutants firing laser blasts at the two women.

"HUMAN'S ARE STUPID! GRAAAHHH!" The master bellowed as it picked up the cryolator. Aiming the weapon, it let off a short burst of blue bolts of light as they froze the far side of the wooden desk.

"Oh crap!" Levy shouted as one passed over her head by inches. Gulping as the sounds of battle assaulted her senses, she glanced at her double. She didn't see fear in her eyes…or worry. McGarden was fighting like she believed in living, her lips a snarl as brass casings clattered to the floor nearby.

" _If she can do it…"_ Levy thought before bringing herself out of cover. Bracing the rifle over the desk, she aimed at the master as it howled in rage. Pulling the trigger, a beam of ionized energy crackled and hissed across the room before piercing the mutants right shoulder. Screaming in pain as its flesh sizzled, the larger abomination set its eyes on her with a vicious smile.

"KEEP IT UP!" McGarden yelled out as she fired another burst at the lone mutant behind the soda machine, bullets punching into the ruined metal as she missed her target.

"Right!" Levy replied as she re-aimed. The master was hefting the strange freeze gun, its shoulder a burnt and bleeding mess. Firing again, the laser rifle gave a slight jump against her shoulder as bullets, red beams, and flashes of blue light arced and hissed around the room. Levy's beam hit the master in the torso, impacting the flesh as it burned and sundered the green skin.

"I EAT YOU HUMANS!" the monster roared out as McGarden finally bored a short burst through the other mutant's head on the right, the gore splashing around the fallen enemy.

"GIVE ME THAT FUCKING FREEZE GUN!" the scientist yelled out as the lone master continued to fight.

"MY GUN!" It bellowed as it sent a staccato of bursts at the two females. Ducking down, the two women eyed each other as freezing laser blasts arced over their heads.

"Next time you want help…please for the love of Fairy Tail…make it something not insane" Levy said in exasperation as she popped back up to fire a few more blasts of laser light.

"But then you don't get experience points" the girlfriend of Dragneel said in a normal tone as she hefted her machine gun onto the desk. Pulling the trigger, she let off a ten round burst as seven stitched up the monsters body from the crotch all the way to his left shoulder. Punching and rendering its hide and flesh, the speeding metal tumbled and tore muscle as the mutant fell to one knee, gasping for air as its bloody teeth let out a snarl. It had dropped the rare weapon, the strange gun clattering to the ground near a pile of flesh as the creature labored for air.

"Kill you humans…"

"NOW LEVY! FINSIH THAT BASTARD!"

"Right!" the visitor replied as she stood up, her combat armor reflecting off a lone sunbeam from a shattered window. Pulling the trigger, the reddish beam of light cracked and sparked across the air before slamming into the nightmarish monsters left eye. Blowing up in a ghastly display as the beam burned its way through the skull, the super mutant master finally fell over dead as the smoking hole wafted a small wisp of smoke.

"Nice! You did great!" McGarden said with a smile as she slapped her companion on the back, staggering the woman slightly.

"Ugh….can we please just get that…wait….why do you need a gun to cure Zeref?"

"It's not the gun…it's the core that powers it. Completely different and experimental. I would've collected it earlier, but I never had a reason too" the other female replied as she stooped down to pick up the weapon. Brushing off any extra gore, she walked back to Levy.

"There we go! Mission accomplished!"

Trying to wipe the gore, ash and blood from her hair, Levy vowed to soak in the shower for a whole day once she got back home. Following in step after the insane woman replenished whatever ammunition she could the two exited the hospital of horror as the sun beat down from the sky. But it was interrupted by a dozen men standing outside, weapons at the ready.

"You girls are gonna pay for what you did. We where hired to clear this place and get the Cryolator for our boss. So, hand it over and we won't rape you…probably" The leader in biker leathers and a mohawk said with a sneer as his men chuckled.

"Hmmmm…back inside!" She shouted to her companion as the two sprinted back to the doors, the men already aiming and firing as bullets snapped and hissed through the air.

"GET THEM AND RAPE THEM!" The leader shouted as the two women braced the door frame, McGarden already laying down more fire as two men were cut down in a spray of blood and shattered limbs.

"How…how did my day get like this!?" Levy wailed as she popped out and fired a short burst of laser beams at a larger man, the energy burning a hole through his crotch as his ungodly wails filled the air with screaming, explosions, and the snapping of dozens of bullets as brass clinked against the ground…

 **Universe 129-G. Several hours later…**

"I wonder how Levy is doing?" Happy asked Natsu as most of the guild hung around the hall, waiting for news on their friend.

"I'm sure she's fine. I mean, they were just going to cure Zeref" Natsu replied to his little friend.

"True. I'm sure she had fun working with new technology and knowledge. I doubt McGarden would take her anywhere dangerous" Mira exclaimed with a smile as she sat next to Natsu and the other girls of his growing harem. She was about to stand up when a familiar swirling mass of energy coalesced into the hall. Walking forth were the two blue haired females, both covered in blood, gore, ash, and grime. Their respective armors were gouged and scratched, even their weapons had a few specks of blood as Levy spun on her double.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAD A PORTAL GUN THE WHOLE TIME! We could've avoided almost all that shit!" She yelled, her voice cracking with anger and rage as blood streamed down her face. The guild was stupefied, they never say Levy angry…and she was displaying Erza level fury right now.

"Relax will ya? We accomplished the mission, and you didn't even get shot once!"

"I WILL NOT RELAX! I GOT MUTANT INTESTINE IN MY HAIR! I HAD TO FIGHT IN A HOSPITAL FILLED WITH BAGS OF HUMAN FLESH! THEN WE GET AMBUSHED BY RAPING MERCENARIES WHICH WE HAD TO KILL! THEN A DEATHCLAW PINS US DOWN IN A RUINED DINER! THEN! AFTER ALL THAT SHIT WE HAD TO FIGHT A PACK OF GHOULS WHO WANTED TO EAT US! AHHH!" Levy ranted as McGarden handed her a flask.

"Yeah…when you say it like that it sounds bad…here drink up" she offered as her twin unscrewed the cap and drank the burning alcohol. She didn't stop until she drained the whole flask, her stress around her like waves as she shook her head.

"I'm…I'm going to shower and…and…I dunno! Not think about today!" Levy shouted out once more as she stormed to the double doors, the sounds of night echoing in from outside.

"YOU CAN KEEP THE RIFLE AND ARMOR!" McGarden shouted out in reply as she gained a pondering look. "Maybe it was too much for her on day one?"

"YOU THINK!?" the guild roared out as the woman chuckled.

"Whatever, she'll be fine. Now just to make up the cure, drink, fuck Natsu,,. and I can call it a day" she told the mages with a chuckle as she reopened a rift. "Hey, tell Levy she did great when she calms down" the woman told Natsu and Happy before jumping through, leaving the hall in silence once more.

"Yeah…I think I'll go check up on her…" Lucy said off-handedly as she grimaced at the thought of blood in her hair. Shuddering slightly, she left the hall to comfort her friend as Evergreen spoke up.

"At least they didn't eat cockroaches…"

 **Universe 137-C The next day, 8:13 a.m.**

Zeref was standing in the hall, holding the strange gun in his hands as it gave off a yellow and blue hue. He was on the far side away from all the mages, his eyes looking at the device with a long needle at the tip.

"And your sure this will cure my immortality and stabilize my magic?"

"As sure as I can be. To be honest, you're my first human subject" Levy told the dark mage as Mavis watched nearby on the bar, her hands clutched in prayer. Shrugging, the brother of Natsu didn't wait for fanfare or a countdown as he plunged the needle into his neck. With a small hiss of noise, the strange liquid mixed into his bloodstream as it started to course through his body.

"How do you feel?" Natsu asked his brother as the man shrugged.

"The same to be honest. I don't feel any different"

"Maybe you should test it?" Kinana suggested as the man nodded. Walking toward the bar, he picked up a simple knife. Dragging across his open palm, the man gasped in pain as the skin was sliced open. Crimson blood leaked from the wound as Zeref gained a massive grin, his face lighting up as the wound refused to close.

"YES! IT WORKED! I'M NO LONGER IMMORTAL! This cut would've closed already!"

"What about your magic?" Makarov asked as the dark mage continued to smile.

'I can feel it…but….it doesn't want to burst out randomly…could…am I cured?"

"Well if you are, there is only one thing left to do" Natsu told his brother as he walked closer with a guild stamp in his hand. "How about it? Wanna join?"

"You know I still have an empire to run across the ocean? I would be a member in name only"

"Yeah? So what? Be a mage that supports us from afar then" Natsu said as Zeref started to think it over. Really, the only thing he wanted was to see Mavis again…even if she was a spirit at the moment. But Levy had told him she would start working on something for her after the trials. Coming to a conclusion, he rolled up his sleeve on his left shoulder.

"I guess black would suit me here"

"Heh…I guess I owe Cana a bottle of whiskey for guessing the color" Natsu chuckled as he pressed down the stamp. In a flurry of sparkles and magic, Zeref became a member of Fairy Tail. Glancing at the stamp, he turned his eyes upward to only have them widen. There she was, standing right on the bar with tears in her eyes.

"Mavis…"

"Zeref…" The short woman jumped off the bar, sailing through the air. She wanted to hold him…after so many years apart. But as her body sailed through his, they both realized what happened as the two lovers looked at each other in sadness.

"I…we can't touch each other my dear…" she sniffled as Zeref tried to stoke her cheek, the guild watching in silence as a small tingle of magic reached his fingers.

"It's alright Mavis…just to hear your voice again is a miracle…" Zeref smiled a Levy walked up, a small limp in her step from the night with Natsu.

"Zeref. I promise I'll find a way to bring her back, but please remember it could take longer than you. Half that research was from an immortal Happy so…try to be patient"

"It's…fine" He said while standing up, his hand extending down toward the blonde woman as their fingertips tingled.

"We have so much to catch up on…" Mavis whispered as a small smile tugged at her mouth, the two heading for the door.

"I hope you don't mind brother…but imagine if you couldn't talk to Erza or any of your girlfriends for centuries…I…I want…"

"It's alright. Take all the time you need" The scarred Gear replied as the two walked out into the sunny day of August, ready to explore the transformed city of Magnolia.

"That…we have to make sure we can get Mavis back to Zeref!" Kinana shouted as the loveable female with a kind heart stood near the kitchen.

"We will…but now we have some trials to start!" Makarov cheered out as the guild of mages nodded.

"HELL YEAH! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS BLONDIE!" Sam shouted across the hall as her rival scoffed.

"In your dreams. Only me and Grey will get top spot"

"I doubt that…." Cana and Wendy glowered at the blonde and ice mage, the rivalry between teams crackling the atmosphere of the hall.

"ALRIGHT! NO FIGHTING! Save it for the tests while I get everything ready!" Natsu yelled out as the mages calmed down…for the moment.

"God Sam…you just want to beat the blonde that bad, don't you?" Knightwalker asked as the two sat at a table.

"Damn right I do…this is the perfect test to establish which one of us is better…"

"Just don't get too carried away! Juvia hopes you make it to her test!" The beautiful water mage said with a smile as the guild made preparations…

 **One hour later….**

"Okay you brats listen up! Our trials will be quite different from other realities, so don't expect to find some loophole!" Makarov shouted from the bar before pointing toward Natsu.

"Natsu will go over all the rules and what you have to do" The guild master said as the mages turned their attention to the dragon slayer as he stood at a table with six portal guns labeled one through six. There were also six clear cases with a giant red button encased behind the plexiglass that were resting near a half dozen strange wristbands.

"Each of these portal guns is fully charged with a set destination in mind. Each team will pick one at random. You may use it as many times as you wish" the man relayed as Natsumi and Hisui stood nearby at the bar, listening in earnest as he picked up one of the strange boxes.

"This is your 'I quit' button for the first level of the trails. You press it, and your done…I don't expect any of you to use these" He said while glancing at Wendy, the young girl brimming with excitement. Watching him as he picked up the last item, Wendy could see a small green screen with an orange light on the side.

"This is your mission objective band. It will activate once you enter the assigned reality. Once you complete your task, the light will turn green and you can return here"

"What happens when we get back?" Grey asked as he stood near Lucy, the blonde giving a soft smile near her boyfriend.

"Then you will face off against an opposing team. The three surviving teams will then go on to battle against Erza, Juvia, and Gildarts"

"And after that?" Bisca asked as she stood near Levy, the gun mage nursing a cool glass of water.

"Then whoever is left faces me. And it goes without saying that any killing magic or moves against fellow mages will result in immediate failure" he said evenly, reminding the mages that this would still be against friends and family.

"What about Laxus or Mira?" Sue asked as her large breasts threatened to spill from her purple mid-driff tank top.

Pressing a button in his hand, the blonde lighting mage indicated a large screen that lowered in front of the bar's mirror, the screens separated into six large squares that showed a number designation in the lower right corner.

"I'll be monitoring progress with Lisanna and my grandfather. Mira and Meredy will assist anybody with injuries after they are eliminated"

"Now seeing as our guild has traveled to countless universes, you may take any equipment you deem for the first part of the trial. This includes armor, firearms, whatever you think you'll need. After all, you only have two hours to complete your first mission" Mira smiled as she stood near Kinana, the busty barmaid giddy with excitement.

"And remember, you can't use any of that stuff in the second stage! So, make sure to remove it after you get back!" The purple haired woman said happily as Levy's eyes widened in panic.

"CRAP! JUST TWO HOURS!?" Levy roared as her and Bisca ran to the back armory, the two women ready to load up on anything they would need.

Looking at the way they had gone, Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose. "I haven't started the clock yet…" he muttered in annoyance before looking at the remaining teams. "You have half an hour to prepare then we start"

"Come on Cana, I'm getting my bat" Wendy told her older friend who was wearing her favorite bomber jacket, the gift from Natsu going almost everywhere with her except on the hottest of days. Leaving the hall, the teams made their own preparations over the next half hour as the rest of the guild waited. Soon, the time was up as each team grabbed a portal gun, wristband, and quitting button.

"AH! MY BABY GIRL WILL WIN FOR SURE!" Gildarts cheered out as he hefted his beer to his only daughter, the woman looking away in embarrassment at her weird father. Meredy was looking at Wendy the two younger woman having a staring contest before the pinkette finally broke the silence.

"I guess…good luck….flatty"

"Thanks.. Itty Bitty…" the two new rivals said to each other as Wendy had her special blue bat with metal studs strapped to her back. She had grabbed her snub too, the pistol hanging from her hip as Cana held the portal gun with a pouch for storage on her hip.

Glancing at the display clock as the seconds counted down past thirty, Sam smirked in her Gear armor, lancer at the ready as Knightwalker did the same.

"Hey you four? Want to give the countdown?" Natsu asked Juvia, Natsumi, Erza and Hisui as the four women nodded.

"You bet!" Natsumi said with a grin as she gave a small hop in the air, her large chest bouncing in her tight shirt as the two Happy's sat with the other exceeds. The clock reached eleven seconds as Juvia gave a shout moments later.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"AND DO YOUR DAMN BEST!" Erza shouted out as six portals jumped into being. In a flash, the six teams were gone as the clock started a new countdown from two hours.

"So…what kind of universes did they get?" Laxus asked Natsu as the large screen lit to life, following each team in their new realities.

"Just watch and see. All I know is Grey will hate his" The soldier smirked as the blonde chuckled. Knowing his friend, it probably was something traumatizing.

 **Universe 9898-K. Magnolia.**

Levy looked down at her wristband as the instructions sprung across the screen, the words giving a blue glow as she stood in the alleyway with Bisca, the two decked out in their respective armors.

"What does it say?" Bisca asked as her eyes were shadowed by her cowboy hat.

"It says…'Save Fairy Tail from Herman and his mercen…aries…OH SHIT! IT'S THAT ASSHOLE!" Levy yelled out as she looked southward toward the city limits. There was the airship of the vile man in the distance, the humming of its engine looming closer.

"FUCK! We have to hurry! Our doubles here won't stand a chance against these butchers!" Bisca exclaimed as the two started to run toward the guild, the gunner thankful for bringing her longshot along for this. Running down the street in the summer heat, the two women were dripping with sweat as the familiar hall came into view.

"Seriously! Why the fuck is this part of the trials!? I was expecting an item retrieval or something!" Bisca shouted to her friend as they ran onto the property of the guild. Kicking the door open as the wood slightly shattered, the two women were greeted with stupefied looks.

"What the hell!" Natsu exclaimed as he sat with his team and Happy, the forms of Erza, Evergreen, Lucy, and Laki all with wide eyes. Every person was in shock, seeing a double of the gun mage and a Levy with a scar across her face.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR YOU TO BE SHOCKED! Mercenaries are on their way here to kill you all!" Levy roared out as Erza stood up, brandishing a sword in moments.

"Then I will defend the hall!" she stated proudly as her team stood up. Running over, Levy punched the woman in the face, knocking her to the floor as her anger and fury crossed her eyes.

"You don't fucking get it. In another reality, they fucking decapitate you and kill almost everybody in the guild in less than ten minutes. You have no chance. In comparison, it would be like Gildarts fighting a six year old….your the six year old" McGarden finished with a snarl before pointing to her partner, ignoring the horrified looks on many. "Get to the roof and in position. You'll know when to shoot…I want these assholes to suffer so no kill shots"

"Got it!" Bisca said with a nod as she started to head toward the roof, her rifle ready to kill.

"Makarov. You need to promise to keep all your children here in the hall. Fighting these men will just lead to their slaughter" McGarden told the old man who nodded in understanding.

"What will you do? You can't fight them yourself!?" Evergreen shouted as the scarred script mage grinned.

"I have magic that can kill them. Plus, a secret weapon" she replied before opening a breech to her base. Stepping back as the portal swirled, many mages looked on in wonder as Makarov turned to Gildarts. "If this goes bad…you get everyone out. I will stay to buy you time" the old master instructed, his voice not giving room for debate.

Nodding as his daughter sat nearby, the members of this universe watched as this other Levy returned with….what could only be described as a walking watermelon.

"Come on Normalface…I have something fun for you" McGarden told the short, sentient fruit as it showed a sinister smile. It knew what fun meant.

"Your…USING A WATERMELON!?" Grey shouted in disbelief as the two stood in the doorway.

"Yes…now barricade the fucking door" McGarden instructed as she slammed the heavy doors behind them. As soon as they closed, Bisca and Elfman started piling furniture and tables across the door and low windows, the news of danger motivating them. With how deadly these men sounded and the whole insanity of it all, they decided to listen…especially with that other Levy getting a surprise hit on Erza. Not even Mira could do that on normal days.

Standing outside, Levy waited with her short creation as the airship slowed. Hovering in the air, it descended to the pavement as a ramp lowered. Walking forth, three men emerged in front while a hundred soldiers armed with lances followed behind, keeping a steady formation as the sounds of marching boots echoed across the road.

The short man was rather plump, wearing a purple coat with matching purple pants and brown boots. He carried a colorful cane in his right hand while a purple top hat encrusted with jewels rested on his head.

"Oh? Looks like we have a welcoming party. No matter" he said in a non caring tone as he turned to the two mercenaries. "Kariax. Major Vomo. Kill her then slaughter the rest"

Kariax nodded, his yellow eyes barely seen between his flat bamboo hat and red scarf. His body was covered with brown, leather armor except for his arms, which looked taught with muscle. The other man was in brown, metallic armor form head to toe, including his face as his helmet kept him unanimous.

Crouching down, Levy was eye level with the fruit as she looked into its eyes. "See those men? They want to steal your rage…all of it" she whispered as the two mercenaries walked closer, taking their time.

Eyes widening and face curling into a horrendous smile, the juicy food roared.

"RAGEMELON!"

Charging forth, its tiny booted feet echoed across the stone ground as it closed the distance. As it got close, it leapt for Vomo, its fist cocked back.

Drawing a single sword, the major cleaved the watermelon in half with ease, his steps never wavering as the distance closed between them and their first target. The two halves were immediately forgotten, the two men barely blinking at the lack of effort.

"I'm sorry…but was that creature supposed to be a threat?" He asked as the mercenaries stopped with Herman standing near the airship.

"Yes….yes it is" Levy smiled as Herman's eyes widened. The sentient watermelon had reformed its body in mere seconds, the juicy entrails and seeds pulling together to reform the murderous creature.

"I AM NORMAL-FACE!" it screamed out while jumping onto Kiriax's back, its sharpened teeth glistening in the sun.

"LOOK OUT YOU FOOL!" Herman shouted out, but his voice was lost as the watermelon sank its teeth into the man's neck.

"AAAUGGHHH!" the bamboo hat wearer screamed out as he felt skin, tendons, and flesh tear. Trying to grab his attacker with a free hand, the man could already feel the blood pouring from his hideous wound. Watching the hand approaching after it had spit out the bloody chunk of neck flesh, Normal-face did only one thing….he bit the fingers off.

"AAAGHH!'' Kiriax screamed once more as he clutched the ruined digits, the mercenary sinking to his knees as blood continued to drip and flow down his chest.

"Well…I guess that's the signal…" Bisca told herself as she lay prone on the room of the guild. Peering through the scope at Vomo as the man charged toward Levy, the sniper pulled the trigger of her weapon. Bucking against her shoulder as the brass casing flung through the air, she smirked as the bullet found its mark.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Major Vomo screamed out in mind numbing agony as he clutched the ruined mass between his legs that used to be his penis. The bullet from Bisca's rifle had actually separated the top half from the main shaft before tearing through his scrotum, causing the vile man to collapse to the ground as he held his groin. Blood was already seeping through his clothes and onto the ground as Levy smiled while bringing out her machine gun.

"Now…its fucking PARTY TIME!" She screamed as Herman tried to turn and run onto his ship.

"GUARDS! KILL HER!" The fat man yelled as the hundred men and women ran past with weapons ready to kill. Marching past Normal-Face as he bit off the fingers of Kiriax's other hand, Levy lowered her weapon to waist height. After all…she didn't care about these guards in the slightest.

"THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT! PAPER SHREDDER!"

Pulling the trigger as thunderous explosions of gunfire shot a stream of deadly lead into the mass of guards, she elicited a toll of death on the front ranks as countless sheets of paper formed. Levy didn't bother with some sort of display or show…no…she wanted to make these men suffer for their crimes in another universe. Darting forth as the gunfire echoed through the air, the deadly paper started to carve and shred the guards. Limbs were cleaved from bodies, faces and torsos rendered by heavy machine gun fire as the hundred souls were reduced to shattered corpses.

Stepping over a man as he tried to pool his intestines back inside his body, she glanced down to Normal-Face as it jumped past her. Landing on a man who lost both of his legs, the watermelon reached into his screaming mouth before ripping out his tongue with an orgy of violence.

Marching the fire in a shallow arc, Levy continued to butcher the men without mercy as her melon went from wounded to wounded, killing with brutal efficiency.

"RUN! WE DON'T MAKE ENOUGH FOR THIS!" One of six survivors yelled to his remaining guards as the watermelon jumped.

"RAGEMELON!" It screamed before twisting the blonde man's head off in a spray of blood and tearing skin. Throwing it at one of the two remaining female guards, she fell to the ground as her friend was sliced into three separate pieces. Ears ringing from the echoing gunfire as her last companions were killed, the moans of the dead, and the screaming. Stephanie had clapped her hands over her ears, her screams of terror mixing in as the last surviving guard looked up as she pissed her pants. The area was a carnal house of guts, shattered limbs and bodies with blood coating the street. The smell of loosened bowels and urine permeated the air Standing there was the woman who had butchered her whole company in less than a minute, her weapon still smoking. The watermelon was standing next to her, its form covered in gore.

"Do you want to live?" Levy asked the terrified female.

Nodding quickly, the twenty three year old would do anything to escape this woman. If she asked her to find five men for a gangbang, she wouldn't hesitate to comply as the two head mercenaries groaned and pleaded for the pain to stop.

"Go into that fucking airship and bring Herman out. You do that, you live"

Fear crossing her eyes, Stephanie scrambled to her feet to find her employer who had hid inside the ship. Figuring it would take a minute or two, Levy walked back to the main mercenaries as Bisca exited the hall, her face a scowl.

"Seriously Levy, you could've saved a few for me" the sniper complained lightly before grabbing the two swords from Vomo, his groans still echoing across the area.

"Y…you're a monst..er…" Kiriax whispered out as he tried to stem his bleeding.

"No…you are" Levy replied as sounds of struggle reached her ears. Glancing up, she saw the lone guard dragging Herman through the gore covered street as his body was dragged through a pile of entrails. Releasing him at her feet, the guard panted as Herman sneered.

"You…I'll have your head for this!" he screamed at the guard as Levy and Bisca laughed.

"That's the least of your problem's" the script mage said loudly before shooting him in the kneecap with her heavy weapon. Due to the closeness, the large caliber round actually severed the lower portion of his leg. Screaming in nightmarish pain as he clutched the stump, Herman's eyes watered.

Turning to the guard as the three men groaned and screamed from their wounds, Levy glared at the guard. "You leave this fucking city and never return. If you do, I'll fucking kill you"

Gulping heavily, the brunette woman ran as fast as her legs could carry her, vowing to live in the country far away from anybody for the rest of her days.

"Now…time to settle some shit" the inventor exclaimed as she pulled a strange gun from her side pouch. It was black and fashioned like a gun, but it glowed a strange purple from the attached cylinder next to the slide. Black flecks were floating inside the strange liquid as a small counter screen rested near the hammer.

"Wha…w..what is that?" Vomo managed to ask between painful bursts of agony from his destroyed crotch.

"Oh this? This is my D.M.G. or my Dimensional Murder Gun. And you three get to test it out!" Levy smirked before firing at Vomo. Immediately, a quarter of the strange liquid formed into a white beam as it encased the entire man's body in a purple glow.

He thought he felt pain before, but it was nothing compared to this.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, his voice going raw. It felt like every cell in his body was on fire and exploding at the same time. The pain was so horrible, he wished he could just feel the pain of his ruined dick just for relief. Then there was the fact his body was glowing with purple and black specks of light.

Smiling at herself as Bisca glanced at the guild whos members were watching with horrified faces, Levy continued. Shooting Kiriax and Herman with similar results, the other two men howled.

Approaching his creator, Normal-face looked up at her as he held a bloody string of intestine.

"May I jump rope?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out" she replied while watching the three. Ignoring the slapping sounds as the psychotic creation started to jump rope with the bloody strand, Levy took a step back as thousands of small, black specks shot off her three victims.

"The hell was that?" Bisca asked her friend. _"Honestly…when did this become normal for me…"_ the sniper thought as Levy held up a finger.

"Quiet. It's counting" as the numbers on the gun climbed and climbed. Minutes passed as the guild slowly came out of the hall, their eyes white and ashen.

"Levy…Bisca…what did you do?" Makarov asked in a whisper while looking out at the bodies.

"We saved your guild from slaughter…so…"

"YES! IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" Levy cheered out as the readout read '9,073' her shout interrupting the gunslinger.

"Nine thousand what?" Mira asked, her eyes trying not to glance at the watermelon still…jump-roping…

"KILLS! I just killed nine thousand of these fuckers across the multiverse!" She cheered out while giving a thumbs up to Kiriax.

"Thanks for helping with this! I bet your worthless doubles are screaming to death right now as that dark matter eats their bodies!"

He had stopped breathing. The gaping wound on his neck sealing his fate. But…his two companions weren't.

"Well damn…that sucks. Oh well" McGarden shrugged before glancing around. Spotting a tree across the street, she grabbed Herman by the hair, his hat still on the ship. Dragging him across the street, she picked him up while pressing him to the trunk.

"Just so you know…before today, we've killed over three thousand of you…but I guess it's over twelve now"

"Please…I'll pay you anything…" Herman begged as the shorter woman giggled.

"That's funny considering I could just rob you anywhere at anytime. No…you get to hang here for a few days…" She said to him while picking up a hammer and nails from the sign that had yet to be hung. It was advertising a new food restaurant…but something else would hang in its place. Bracing her arm against him, she started to hammer the first nail into his right shoulder as more cries of pain echoed across the street.

"Sh..she's torturing him!" Gajeel shouted out as Levy stood nearby, her face shocked at her double's actions.

"Yeah…well he fucking deserves it" Bisca said coldly before looking down at Vomo. Figuring he needed to suffer, Bisca grabbed the small flask from her left hip. Sure, she drank sometimes, but then…they were fucked up people anyway. Tipping the flask over, the liquid splashed into his helmet as the heavy alcohol covered his skin. Grabbing a lighter from her pocket, she flicked a flame into being as she lowered it to the alcohol now dripping down his neck. In moments, the auburn liquid ignited as the flames started to cook his flesh.

"AAAAAUGGHHH!" Vomo screamed once more as the fire started to eat at his eyes. Picking up a sword as he screamed, Bisca raised it above her head as the guild watched in horror.

"BISCA STOP! This is wrong! Even for them who came to kill us!" Lucy shouted out at the armored double. Glancing over her shoulder, the gun mage eyed the celestial mage.

"If you knew the horrors I've seen…you would help me…" She whispered before bringing the sword down. Cleaving his right arm off at the elbow, Vomo knew further heights of pain as his eyes were completely consumed by fire. By now, his lips had burned away, but still he wouldn't die.

"Normal-Face! Time for your finishing dance!" Levy shouted as she walked back, leaving Herman crucified on the tree as his screams echoed. He had been fitted with a sign too. 'I'm a fucking piece of shit that rapes little girls' it read, the red letters still dripping across the wood. There was no paint can that could be seen.

Smirking as he dropped the intestine rope, the watermelon jumped onto the major's chest as it grew…claws. Jamming them into the man's abdomen, the sound of tearing metal and ripping flesh could be heard. Putting his hands in, the watermelon of murder started to disembowel the mercenary as he started to dance, his green shell coated with red.

Hearing a soft 'ping' Levy looked down at her wristband as many mages threw up from the hideous sight. The light had turned green.

"Sweet! Mission accomplished!" Let's roll" McGarden told Bisca and Normal-face as it started to tear up the intestines like confetti. Pulling her portal gun free, the crazy trio walked through as they left that universe in silence.

"I…I promise to never make Levy or Bisca mad ever again…" Natsu whispered as his team nodded in complete unison among the slaughter and carnage.

 **Universe 116664-P**

Evergreen and Elfman walked through the breech, the soft crickets of nighttime reaching them as stars twinkled above. Seeing the familiar city of Magnolia around them, Elfman lifted up his mission watch as the words sprang forth.

"What's our mission?" Evergreen asked her boyfriend as the man grinned.

"We lucked out. This has to be one of the easy universes" the man told her with a smirk as he showed her the mission.

"Steal…Gildarts porn stash!? What kind of mission is that?' Evergreen said in disgust. Yes, she had posed nude in Elegant Fairy with Lucy, but that was out of her hands because of Sam.

"It doesn't matter Ever! We can complete this mission like men!" The brother of Mira stated as the two started walking. The city was quiet and dark, most likely three in the morning if they had to guess as they finally found the man's home. Coming to the bedroom window, Elfman smiled as he saw nobody in the room.

'I think he's out of town. We can finish this in no time"

"We better. I'd hate to lose for such an easy task" She said while crossing her arms under her bust. Watching as the male lifted the window, she kept standing there as her boyfriend started to check the room.

" _I am soo not going in that perverts house!"_ she told herself as Elfman emerged minutes later with a box full of dirty magazines.

"I found these like a man!"

"Whatever...let's get going" Evergreen said as the mission light turned green….

 **Universe 116663-P**

"So, what's the mission, Sue?" Glenn asked his girlfriend as the sun beat down during a pleasant spring day.

"It says… 'Give Cana the courage to confess her relationship to Gildarts"

"Huh…that shouldn't be too bad" the Gear said as he started to walk toward the famous guild. Sure, he was decked out in his Gear armor with a lancer and Trish, but he believed in being cautious with this. Sue had gone with her normal outfit, but still carried a boltok on her hip…just in case. Approaching the guild ten minutes later, the two simply shrugged before pushing the door open. Most of the guild could be seen talking and laughing, a small argument between Grey and Natsu squashed by an angry Erza. But that was halted as the guild turned toward them.

"Can I help you two?" Makarov asked from the bar before noticing the weapons…the deadly weapons. "If you're here to harm my children, You will regret it" The old master stated evenly as Gildarts sat nearby, ready to jump in.

"Wait a second…SUE?" A black haired female shouted out, her ears adorned with heavy piercings. Her bust was sizable, fitted under a dark shirt while black pants and boots clothed the rest of her body.

"You know this person Gauge?' Laki asked as the female dragon slayer nodded.

"Yeah, she was in Phantom. But when we both quit, we went our separate ways"

"Okay…if we don't stop this, we run out of time" Glenn muttered before raising his hand.

"QUIET! We only came here to talk with Cana! Now I give you my word as a soldier that no harm will come to her, but we do need to talk to her" the normally quiet man shouted out as the guild fell into silence.

"Me? But I've never met you…unless I was drunk…OH SHIT! DO I OWE YOU MONEY!?" The lush said in a panicked voice before Sue stepped forward.

"No…but it is a personal matter that should be discussed in…private" Sue told the brunette.

"Alright…but if you try anything funny I'll scream, and our two dragon slayers will come running to kick your ass" The voluptuous woman stated as they left the hall minutes later. Walking a street away, Sue turned to Cana as the female cocked a hip, her eyes burning with questions.

"I'll make this short okay? Myself and Glenn are from an alternate Fairy Tail. We came here to give you the confidence to tell Gildarts you're his daughter"

"Ho…how do you know that?" Cana said in a harsh whisper, her tone unbelieving of the two strangers.

"Our Cana already told her father a two years ago, and you should do the same"

"But…I'm not S-class…he would just see me as weak…probably won't accept me at all…" the woman whispered as Glenn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, your father is a good man. Maybe a womanizer a bit, but good. I can tell by just seeing him in your hall he would accept you"

"But….why do you care? Your complete strangers to me?"

"I'll level with you. This is our mission for the S-class trials. It was a random chance and we fail if you don't confess in…one hour and twenty three minutes" Sue said as she glanced at her wristband.

"Your bluffing. This talk of alternate universes and other me's is just...BULLSHIT!" Cana said loudly as the two chuckled at her words. Pulling a strange gun as the sound of running feet grew closer, Glenn pointed at an empty space of air. Pulling the trigger as half the guild appeared around the corner, Natsu, Gildarts, Guage, and the others were floored by the spinning vortex hanging in mid air.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Lucy shouted out as she looked at the two, her pointer finger extended.

"That leads to my universe…so believe us now?" Sue asked the guild lush who simply nodded, her eyes reflecting the beautiful blues and purples.

" _This is crazy! And why are they so calm about this! They just opened a portal like it wasn't a big deal at all!"_ she thought as her mind reeled for the next few minutes. Finally getting her bearings, she glanced at the duo.

"Ah…how should I…?'

"Just say it. And if he's a dick about it, we'll get our Natsu to kick his ass" Glenn stated smugly as Cana nodded. She had to admit, Natsu was pretty strong. Turning to face the crash mage, Cana took a deep breath.

"Gildarts…I… I…" Steadying her nerve, she looked at all her friends and family. They would support her…just like Erza after the Tower of Heaven or Juvia when she joined after the Phantom guild war.

Steeling her resolve as she clenched her fists, Cana's eyes bored into the man.

"GILDARTS! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! MY MOTHER WAS CORNELIA!"

The mages eyes bugged out at this revelation as they all looked at the crash mage whos mouth was agape and stuttering like a fish out of water. Even his eyes were comically large as he froze in place.

"Wha…wha…I..dad..daughter…I" 'Crash'

'He…he FAINTED! SERIOUSLY!" Cana shouted as her father laid in the middle of the street, his entire body twitching from the implications.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Natsu shouted out as he came over to his friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder giving the lush a small dusting to her cheeks.

"You…you knew?" she asked softly as her friend gave a cheery grin before tapping his nose.

"You smell similar. Just like parents with their kids in the park. But I thought it would be better if you told him…took your sweet time too! NOW LET'S HAVE A PARTY! We can even invite your two new friends!" the dragon slayer said loudly. Turning to them, he saw them gone, not a single trace of them left as the air gave one last charge of electricity.

"Looks like…they went home…" Happy said softly before landing on Cana's shoulders. "OH WELL LET'S GET ME SOME FISH!" The cat cheered out as the guild laughed, ready to throw a party, leaving the crash mage in the streets as they all headed back to the guild with new topics to talk about….

 **Universe 10001-G**

The spatial co-ordinates were slightly off as Lucy and Grey landed in the middle of the hall, the stupefied looks of many adorning the inhabitants of this universe. Groaning as he sat up, Grey looked at Natsu who was shielding a few of the girls from whatever threat they imagined.

"AHHH! AN EVIL LUCY! AND THAT OTHER GUY LOOKS LAME!" Happy shouted in a panic as he flew about, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Lucy shouted as her…double? Long lost twin? Whoever. She was standing up now with some unknown man as the two dusted themselves off.

"Stay back luce. You too Erza and Grace" Natsu instructed as he stood in front of his female team-mates, the three women smiling slightly at his protectiveness.

Groaning as she stood up, Lucy H. glared at the flying cat as he continued to panic.

"I'm not evil! I'm from a parallel universe you furball!" She shouted as Natsu cautiously stepped forward.

"A…are you Lucy Ashley from Edolas?"

"No. I'm Lucy Heartfilia from a different Earthland. We used dimension travel to cross here…she finally stopped while looking at the dim-witted look on Natsu's face.

"Uhhh…"

"Just think of me as Lucy's long lost sister" she said in exasperation before Mira pointed a finger at her boyfriend, the male still dusting his clothes off.

"Who's that man with you?"

"Huh? You don't recognize me Mira?" Grey asked before scanning the room for his double.

"No. None of us have ever seen you before" Lisanna replied as she stood near her sister, the two behind the bar.

"That's…odd. Usually I'm in Fairy Tail…" Grey muttered to himself before spotting a woman with long, flowing black hair. She wore dark pants with a blue belt and had a necklace dangling over her sizable chest, the icy blue shirt restraining the mountains of flesh as Grey's eyes widened.

"YOU! IS YOUR LAST NAME FULLBUSTER!" he shouted to the female who blinked slowly.

'Uh…yes?"

"AAHHH! DAMMIT! We ended up in a universe where I'm a woman!" Grey roared out as he clutched his head, his annoyance flowing through the room.

"W…what!?" Grace shouted as she stepped forward, the news too strange for her as she finally started to notice…similarities.

"HeheheheHAHAHAHA!" Natsu started to laugh as he pointed at Grace, the man finding the whole thing humorous. "YOU'RE A BOY!"

"SHUT UP MATCHSTICK!" Grace and Grey yelled in unison, their body language matching as Cana nodded.

"Well…that would prove it right there…but still…I need more booze. This could just be some alcohol nightmare…"

"Gah…why are we even in this universe…" Lucy H. grumbled as Levy walked up, her eyes burning with intelligence and questions. Holding up a hand, the blonde read the mission parameters as Levy halted in her footsteps. "Oh no…No..No…No…NO!" She bellowed before grabbing Grey by the head and showing him the trial they must complete.

"The team must convince the local Lucy and Grace fullbuster to…date Natsu….AH! THAT DICK! SOMEHOW, HE KNEW! THAT FIRE SPEWING BASTARD KNEW WE WOULD END UP HERE!"

"What the hell are you two so mad about!" Erza demanded, her eyes still suspicious of the two as she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. Hearing a disturbed groan from the two, the beautiful red-head could've sworn a small thunder cloud of depression was over their heads.

Taking a few minutes, the visiting blonde finally spoke as Grey looked away, his eyes not even turning toward his female self. "This is our first level for the S-class trail. We were given random tasks and ours…is…ours…"

"Your up for S-class Lucy? That's so cool!" Wendy cheered out as she sat at the bar with Carla.

"Yeah…the next part doesn't concern me…but this first level…We…WE HAVE TO GET THOSE TWO ON A DATE WITH NATSU!" the celestial mage shouted to her double, Grace and the stunned Natsu who reeled back in surprise.

"WHAT!" As almost the entire guild shouted out as Mira preened with happiness, her matchmaking skills just screaming to help.

" _Perfect. Those two are always around Natsu and Erza glances at him as well…I'll lend my support even if this is a crazy day!"_

"But…he's always breaking into my apartment!"

"Yeah! And he goes way overboard on missions!" the two women shouted at the blonde as Natsu simply sat down at a table, his mind reeling with confusion. Minutes passed in silence, the strange visitors trying to come up with a plan for the women here.

"Luce…I don't think I can do this…all I'll see is my rival and how to beat him. No way I could convince her to date that idiot"

"MAN UP AND TRY!" She roared at her boyfriend who gulped. Shaking his head, Grey walked forward. _'I feel like I'm going to be sick all over the place…what kind of bastard would even make this happen in the first place…I think God hates me for this…"_

"Grace…" Grey uttered as the attractive woman looked at him with wary eyes. She heard the whole thing and knew what to expect.

"Grace…would…wou…would you…go…go…AHHH! I CAN'T DO IT!" the ice mage shouted out once more as his face almost turned green with what he was about to ask her. _"Just thank whatever deity there is I don't have to date myself!"_ But as soon as he had that particular thought…Grey could feel it…the coming sickness.

Letting out a sigh, Lucy H. stood up as her boyfriend ran to the bathroom, the guild moving out of the way. "Honestly…how did I end up loving that idiot? He's been to realities with Natsumi dating Grey and this isn't any different…" the blonde said in annoyance before pointing at the two women in question.

"You two will follow me! I'll give you reasons as to why you should date Natsu!"

"I will follow as well…for…security purposes…" Erza exclaimed as the rest of the guild looked at her oddly.

" _Yeah right. You've been in love with Natsu since childhood. You just seem to think romance works like your smut novels….you closet pervert"_ Many of the women thought, knowing how the knight felt about Natsu for years now.

"In that case I'll help too! After all this could lead to dating and marriage and wonderful babies!" the white haired woman cheered out before glancing at Lucy H. "Oh…and to help you with passing your trial…hehehe…" she said with an awkward laugh as they walked into the guild's library.

"Whatever. I've met enough parallel Mira's to know you want to use this opportunity to get closer to Natsu yourself" the blonde said with a smirk as her friends double blushed and tried to wave her hands frantically.

"No! It's not like that! We…"

"Mira…you all need to listen okay? We already wasted twenty minutes talking and getting off track" Heartfilia stated as she took a seat at a table. Seeing the other four women taking seats also, the blonde nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to give you the rundown on why Natsu ends up with harems all over the multiverse…many with myself, Erza, and Mira. First of all, he has an incredibly pure heart. A heart full of love toward his family and friends. Now imagine that love directed towards you or your future children? It would never waver unless you did something horrible like…cheating on him with Jellal or something. That would be the highest betrayal to him and he'd most likely rather die than deal with that"

"I…I would never do that!" Erza shouted out as the blonde mage held up her hand.

"Please be silent until I finish. Now the second thing. His strength. I'm sure you've all witnessed it at some point? How he keeps getting stronger and more determined? Well if everything goes right in this universe, he will eventually be king of the dragons…as in kills Acnologia. Imagine that…your boyfriend being the king of all the slayers. So strong that not even the wizard saints would mess with him"

"He…he really gets that strong?" Grace asked in wonder and amazement as the other woman nodded.

"He does. The Natsu in my universe is already S-class and capable of destroying a city of about…thirty to forty thousand if he goes all out with his magic…well…maybe with a unison raid with Juvia or Sam…the bitch…" Lucy muttered before waving it off as the other four looked at her oddly.

"Now the last thing…which don't mention to Grey…" She trailed off while the four females nodded. Seeing their consent, Lucy started once more. "You know how Natsu has boundless energy?"

"Yes. He's always starting fights which must be addressed with how much energy he has every day" Erza stated from her spot at the table.

"Well…imagine that energy directed at you in the bedroom? And just so you realize…he's packing nine inches in those pants of his. I've heard plenty of stories from the girls in my reality and many others of his…prowess" Lucy finished as all four females blushed. They were all having identical thoughts right now…of a certain man doing very adult things to them…

"Oh…my…" Mira whispered before standing up. _"Those would be excellent points for dating Natsu! Endless love! Strong and brave…and…pleasure…I will claim him! Her trial be damned!"_

Unfortunately for Mira, the other three women all had identical thoughts…word for word. Clearing her throat, Erza stood up as she glanced at the door.

"I…just remembered an important task…"

"Same here…I think I left my book in the dryer…" Lucy commented as Grace started to slink toward the door.

"I heard there was a large cock…I mean clock for sale downtown near the Natsu must ravish me shop…" the ice user said softly before springing toward the door.

The guild was talking with the visiting Grey, the man giving Elfman some manly tips and telling Levy of the multiverse when the door to the library burst open, the four women charging across the hall. Poor Gajeel was completely trampled, the females not even noticing as several fresh boot prints appeared on his body.

"NO! HE'S MINE!"

"NO WAY!"

"GET AWAY YOU HARPY!"

"SHUT IT MIRA!" the four women shouted at each other before running up and grabbing a still reeling Natsu.

"NATSU! YOU WILL TAKE US TO DINNER!"

"Wha…?"

"No time! You must give us romance!" Grace shouted as the crazy women started to drag the man across the floor.

"HAPPY! HELP ME!" Natsu pleaded as his friend sat at the bar near Cana, his fingernails digging into the floor.

"Bye Natsu! I'm enjoying a fish Cana bought me!"

"You little…!"

"Come Natsu! I know a place with delicious cheesecake!"

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed as the girls dragged him out of sight.

"Hmph…I don't know if I should congratulate him or curse his name…the lucky punk" Makarov said before looking at the two visitors. "So, what now?'

"Now…" Lucy started to say as the light turned green on her wristband. "NOW WE PASS! LET'S GO SWEETIE!" the blonde jumped for joy as her large chest heaved in her tight shirt.

"I don't even want to know what you said to them" the ice make user mentioned as he used the portal gun to activate the breech.

"Woah…." Levy whispered as the two walked through with a small flash of light. Once it faded a few moments later…the short women vowed to find the means to do the same.

 **Universe 99991-S**

Sam and Knightwalker stepped out of the spinning vortex onto the gray pavement in the commercial district of Magnolia, but the state of the city had the two brandishing weapons in an instant. Scattered newspapers fluttered in the wind as abandoned vehicles littered the roadways. A few distant fires roared out of control as several shops appeared to have been looted. A few random bodies laid strewn about, flies buzzing above them as silence washed over the avenue. Looking in both directions, Sam gripped her lancer tighter as her instincts flared with caution.

"The hell happened here?" Knightwalker exclaimed as Sam held up a hand for silence. Taking careful footsteps, she picked up a few pieces of the local paper as her eyes scanned the sheet.

"Fucking useless…" the brunette exclaimed at the article about a new shopping strip mall near the river.

"What does the mission say?" the huntress asked as she walked over, her laser rifle ready for action.

"All it says is…save Fairy Tail" the gear exclaimed before the soft scuffing of feet could be heard from an alleyway. Spinning on instinct with weapons ready, the two women waited as the staggering footsteps echoed closer from the shaded space between the two buildings.

They didn't have to wait long.

Emerging from the alleyway were five…Sam couldn't describe it without sounding crazy in her own head. They had pink, leathery skin with blood-shot eyes and not a single trace of hair. They appeared to be wearing normal clothes…which were spattered in blood and gore as several bore wounds across their…bodies.

"They…are they zombies?' Erza asked her best friend as Sam shook her head.

"No…not quite…they look like…human sized sausages?"

Hearing another sound behind her, the lightning mage spun as several more emerged from abandoned stores, looted buildings, and other structures. In seconds, the two were surrounded as dozens of the walking sausages loomed closer.

"SHIT! Well no point in staying quiet now!" Sam shouted before opening fire with her lancer. Blowing the brains out of the closest meat stick, the two women started to enact a toll of death on the monsters…but more came on as the minutes passed.

"FUCK! We can't stay in the street! We'll eventually get over-run!" Knightwalker shouted to her friend as she fired two quick laser bursts at the…sausagized forms of two women, their mouths gasping and snarling for her flesh.

"I know that Erza! I've fought shit like this before!"

Looking around, she saw a small gap in the enclosing forces of the infected as her friend continued to fire, the smell of rotting meat and ozone mixing in her nostrils. Summoning an orb of her magic, Sam unleashed the crackling ball of red light toward the north. Slamming into the street, she vaporized a dozen of the monsters as their flesh was seared and vaporized.

"RUN!" Sam ordered as the two women sprinted through the gap, the leathery, pudgy fingers grasping at their armor. Shooting another as it got to close, Sam didn't care if it died or not as the sausage staggered backwards. The two of them needed to reach safety. Running down the street, they didn't stop for anything as the distant screams of the uninfected reached their ears. Moving toward an intersection that would take them to the guild, the two ran past half a dozen of the monsters. They were feeding on Laxus, the man's intestines and guts strewn about the street as a frozen look of horror stared up at the cloudy sky.

The recognizable coat of Freed and the helmet of Bicslow on some of the cannibalistic sausages had Knightwalker guessing what happened to the man and his friends. But, there was nothing to be done now as they jogged past, their heavy boots pounding the pavement as a few of the monsters rose to their feet to give a slow and staggering pursuit.

"Thank god their fucking slow…" Sam muttered as the guild came into sight. Pausing to fire and kill a half dozen of the abominations in their way, the two women killed them with professionalism before resuming their journey as more were drawn toward the sound.

Five minutes later, they were near the guild, but the hundreds of clawing monsters at the gate would be a serious problem as the moans and horrible rasps rang through the mid-day air.

"Shit…" Sam whispered as the crouched down near an overturned magic mobile, the dead driver half crushed under the metal.

"Can't we just use the portal and jump in?" Walker suggested as she kept a lookout.

"And risk one of those things following us to wherever? Nah…we can do this" the Sergeant told her friend before pointing to the right side of the property. A small alleyway could be seen near the high fence, with only two of the monsters staggering around as most were drawn to the front gate.

Nodding in understanding, the two females drew their knives. Slinking slowly and silently between several abandoned vehicles, the professionals drew close. Jabbing her blade into the back of its leathery skull, Erza withdrew her knife as her friend dispatched the other. Approaching the fence as several of the mages inside continued to pile anything that could be used as a barricade to the front, they climbed. In seconds they had scaled the fence, dropping into the shrubbery of the property.

"Don't move" a voice told them from a distance. Looking up, they saw Bisca holding a magical gun in her hands, the woman's voice not giving an inch of compassion.

Slowly standing up, Bisca stayed were she was as her friends continued to barricade the gate as more bodies gathered outside.

"We're here to help" Knightwalker stated as she looked the gunslinger in the eye.

"E..Erza? But your stuck in Crocus with half the guild?"

"Knightwalker actually, but never mind that. What the hell happened here?"

Lowering her weapon slightly, her eyes slightly watered as the hardships of the past few days spilled forth. "It was fucking Ichiya! He came up with some new…parfume for the general populace. Something to have them find their one true love through attraction. Magnolia received the first shipment after Clover Town. It worked at first…but then….it went wrong! Gajeel turned into one of those sausage monsters! He…he ate LEVY! Natsu managed to kill him…but then the whole city was already tearing itself apart! Then…when Jet and Droy were moving her body…she…she came back and killed them!" We locked the gate after that when the king announced a quarantine for the southern part of the continent!" She shouted as Evergreen walked up, tears and trauma in her eyes as Natsu, Cana, Laki, and Kinana continued to pile tables and chairs against the metal fencing.

"Laxus and the rest of the team went to try and find help…but that was a day ago…" the brunette whispered as her green dress showed smudged of grime and dirt.

Deciding to stay quiet about her friends for the time being, the two women moved past the weary survivors as they eyed the snarling sausage zombies outside.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"We live really fucked up lives. I mean…I know of regular zombies…but cannibalistic sausages?"

"I know…this is an eleven on the fucking weird meter"

"So, what should we do? I don't think we can clear a whole city of these monsters in an hour"

"We don't have to. The mission was to save Fairy Tail, not Magnolia" Sam stated before looking at Natsu.

"Have you tried burning them?"

"Ah….yeah. All it does is attract more though and make them walk around while on fire" he said awkwardly as Happy rested on his shoulder. Seeing the fatigue in the man's eyes, she could comprehend a few things of what he's been through. Standing a little bit straighter, the Sergeant went into command mode.

"ALRIGHT! Here's the plan! Myself and Kngihtwalker will get you to safety then reunite you with your friends. So, make sure to get ever…"

' **POP! SLURP! POP! POP! SLORP!'**

Snapping her head around, the Gears eyes widened in horror at what was happening. The zombified sausages…they were merging together.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Knightwalker yelled out as a group merged into one towering over eight feet tall. Raising her weapon, she unleased a sizzling crackle of fusion energy as the beam of light burned through the monster's head. Dropping dead to the ground with a sickening 'plop' the new monster lay where it fell…but others continued to merge.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! I JUST HOPE LUCY'S MISSION IS JUST AS REVOLTING!" Sam shouted before firing off a short burst at another monster that had coalesced. She was joined by Bisca, Evergreen, and the others, the mages lending their own magics to the battle as more of the sausages morphed and formed into large versions. Firing and firing, the stone path to the guild doors was littered with spent magazines and empty fusion cells. Even after another half hour, the relentless growth wouldn't stop as hot lead, laser blasts, and an assortment of magics flew across the area.

Walking backwards as brass casings littered the ground around her, Sam made a horrible discovery as the monster morphed into a zombified phallus over fifty feet tall…her bullets no longer had any effect on its leathery, sausage hide.

"FUCK!" She roared out as her lancer jammed.

Looking down at the morsels of food, the pile of cannibalistic meat saw two women standing out over the others. Reaching down with its slimy hands, it ignored the pin-pricks of magic against its dull pink hide.

"SAM! EVERGREEN! LOOK OUT!" Erza K. screamed as the two looked up.

"Awe shit…" Sam muttered as the hand grabbed her around the waist. Her arms were restrained as she glanced over to Evergreen, the woman panicking as the nightmarish creature brought it closer to its mouth.

"NO!" Natsu screamed out as the two females were flung inside the gaping maw with razor sharp teeth as he and Knightwalker started to build up some magic.

"Ohh…fuck that. Nobody eats my best friend!" the red head yelled as her hands jumped with purple electricity. Slamming an open palm to the ground, she unleashed her favorite move.

"ELECTRIC AVENUE!" She yelled out as Natsu unleashed a dragon roar at the vile nightmare. Hitting at the same time, the purple stream of power ran up the fifty foot body as some of the fire sundered and cracked its flesh…but it didn't feel the pain.

"DON'T LET GO!" Sam shouted down to Evergreen as the woman held on for dear life. Sam had used her combat knife, digging into the side of its esophagus as the flesh tore and bled. Holding onto the blade handle with one hand and Evergreen with the other, the two women knew that falling would mean death into the roiling bile of the stomach below.

The stench and sheer…wrongness of the situation had Evergreen's eyes watering, the smell burning her eyes. But…she would not loosen her grip as this soldier clasped her hand tightly.

"I…I don't want to die!"

"Neither do I! But, I need to know…is there anybody in the hall you like?"

"SERIOUSLY!? YOUR ASKING ME THIS NOW!?"

"YES! AND I'M SURE YOU WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN, RIGHT!?" Sam yelled down to the other woman as sweat started to form on both of their brows. Her arm was burning with strain, the act of maintaining her grip on the knife taxing as viscous liquid started to drip down into her brunette hair.

"Y…YES! I WANT TO SEE NATSU!"

"THEN FUCKING CLIMB UP HERE AND DON'T BE A BITCH!"

Glaring at the soldier even as strands of saliva ran down the side of the interior, Evergreen swung her free arm. Clasping onto Sam's wrist, the woman in green used her feet to slowly but surely wiggle and climb her way up the nauseating throat. After a few minutes, she managed to climb onto Samantha's back as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck.

"N…Now what?" She asked as her chest heaved with fatigue and exhaustion.

"Now…" Sam started to say as her now free hand crackled with red light and sparks of electricity. Raising her arm, she pointed it upwards toward the brain even as the creature started to buck and weave.

"NOW IT'S KILLING TIME! LASER LIGHT!"

In a flash of magic, a red beam of burning light with traces of crackling power shot from her extended palm. Searing flesh and burning away fluids, the attack was not stopped by anything as it burst through the infected brain of the cannibalistic, fifty foot sausage.

Bursting into the sky, the surviving mages looked on in wonder at the surprise light display.

"Heh…that's my bestie…always pulling off the crazy" Knightwalker chuckled as the beast swayed back and forth. Staggering forward, it crashed into the guild hall as brick, glass, and wood shattered under the weight.

"COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT!" Natsu yelled as he ran through the gaping hole. Coughing on the dust as he waved a hand around him, the dragon slayer was joined by the others as they moved forward. Climbing over a shattered table, he saw the side of the flesh start to surge outward. Hearing the muffled sounds of a chainsaw, the mages stepped back as the side of the fifty foot monster split open, spilling horrible fluids and blood over the guild hall floor. Walking out as ooze and crimson liquid covered her armor, Sam cocked her lancer against her shoulder with a knowing grin.

"Heh…beat that blondie…" she smirked as Evergreen stumbled past the soldier.

"N…Natsu!" she cried out, trying to keep an even footing as she climbed across the rubble. Tackling him to the ground, she surprised the surrounding women as she pressed her lips to the man's.

"OH DAMN! YOU SHOULD FUCK HIM TONIGHT!" Knightwalker teased as the two blushed on the ground. But Evergreen…she ignored it as she continued to lock lips with the male.

"I…I can't hear the moaning anymore…." Laki stated while looking out into the city.

"Do you think…they all morphed into this big one?" Kinana asked softly before glancing at the two visitors. "Wh..what will you do know?"

"Head home. I even had three minutes to spare" Sam smirked while her wristband light turned green.

Watching in confusion as Knightwalker pulled a strange looking gun from a pouch, the mages eyes widened at the spinning vortex before them moments later.

"Who are you people?" Kinana asked in wonder as dirt smudged her face, the female standing in the ruins of the hall.

"Mages of Fairy Tail" Sam said over her shoulder before the two walked through, leaving the shattered guild in silence.

"So cool…I bet I'm super awesome where they come from" Natsu whispered before finding his eyes looking into Evergreens.

"Come on…we still have lots of work to do and people to help" the busty brunette told him simply as they looked at the sun bursting through the clouds.

 **Universe 298764-FW**

Cana and Wendy emerged from the spinning portal onto the polished tile of the floor…and immediately wished they hadn't. The mall the two of them had landed in was crawling with the living dead, the snarling monsters already shambling toward them as the portal closed.

"OH SHIT!" Cana shouted out as she grabbed a series of exploding cards from her deck. Flinging them at the closest infected, they were blown apart in a spray of gore and bloody chunks as Wendy pulled her baseball bat free.

"What kind of shit is this!?" the younger woman yelled out as she swung at the closest zombie, caving in its head as it fell to the floor. Stepping backward, she saw dozens more shambling toward them from all directions as Cana continued to throw cards.

"I dunno! But we need to find a place to get our bearings!" She yelled back to her friend as Wendy caved in several more heads with her trusty bat.

Smashing the knee of a fatter zombie, it fell to the ground as a dozen corpses littered the floor around the young woman. Hefting her bat above her head, Wendy brought it down with a sickening crunch as brain and blood spatter hit her cheeks. Glancing up as dozens of more zombies approached, the fourteen year old made a decision. Inhaling a deep lungful of air, she targeted the fifty staggering corpses approaching.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" she shouted out as a funnel of wind erupted from her mouth. Pushing outward, the cone of air was strong enough to de-limb the front ranks of the dead as appendages went flying. Staggering and falling to the bloody tile, the remaining dead flailed about as Wendy spotted salvation.

"CANA! FOLLOW ME!" Wendy shouted out while pointing in the distance past the pile of corpses.

Following the pointing finger, the brunette nodded as she started to run, leaving behind dozens of sundered bodies and piles of intestines behind her. Unslinging her Gnasher, the card mage kept pace with Wendy as the two females ran between the small groups of zombies.

' **BOOM!'**

Firing a blast, the cone of steel balls vaporized the heads of two zombies that had gotten to close for comfort. Resuming their sprint across the plaza as moaning and horrible gasping echoed around the mall, the two reached their destination. It looked to be a modified gold cart with jury-rigged lawn mower blades hanging freely from metal beams at the front. A half eaten corpse sat in the back, the lower body ending at the tangle of eaten and shredded intestines. Climbing in as Wendy took the passenger seat, Cana started the strange vehicle as the blades started to turn.

"GO!" Wendy shouted out as several zombies started to loom closer. Grabbing a few golf balls off the seat, she threw them at the zombies, scoring several headshots as they staggered backwards.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Cana yelled back as she floored it. Lurching forward into the approaching horde of zombies, the lawn-mower blades performed a horrible task as they chopped and eviscerated dozens of shambling bodies. Feeling the blood spray against her face and…chunks she couldn't identify slapping against the small windshield, the older woman drove. Glancing to her right past Wendy, Cana saw a sign that displayed the words 'Caribbean Cove' and a massive wooded ship in the distance. She guessed the pool around the vessel was supposed to be filled with water, but a literal ocean of zombies had filled it. There must have been thousands, staggering and stumbling about as the mixture of horrible wounds blended in with the echoing moans of the undead. _"Seriously…this is my first fucking trial? Zombies in a mall?"_

"Wendy…what does the mission say?" Cana asked a few minutes later, her adrenaline still spiking after they finally moved away from the large horde. This part of the mall seemed less populated, with only a few small groups staggering around….or eating a poor souls remains.

"Uh…find a laser sword"

Letting out a deep sigh, Cana had a sneaking suspicion that a certain knight was behind this particular trial. Driving forward, she lightly flinched as a few zombies moved into the spinning blades of the golf cart. In a horrendous spray of gore and blood, the two were covered with even more as the looming barricade to the next area approached. Slowing the cart as a dozen of the corpses moved around, the woman couldn't see a way to drive through the narrow gap into the next part of the mall.

Grabbing a golf club from the bag in back, Wendy leapt from the slowly moving vehicle as a trio of undead wandered toward her.

"HOW ABOUT A HOLE IN ONE!" she yelled while swinging the hardened end of the metal shaft into a woman's head. Crumbling as the skull caved in with a sick crunch, Wendy swung toward the next one, a young man in a fast food uniform that was missing part of his right arm as blood caked around a raw wound in his neck.

"Now's not the time for puns!" Cana shouted out while throwing a slicing card from her deck. Flying through the air, it took out half of the undead as their heads came free with a sickening sound. Glancing toward Wendy as she dispatched a fifth with her gold club, Cana could see the weapon bending and warping under the constant use.

"OH SHIT!" the brunette exclaimed as one of the monsters worked its way around Wendy. Glancing toward the floor, she saw a flat screen resting near a few cans of energy drinks and a traffic cone. Grabbing the television with both hands, Cana ran to her friend's aid as it latched a clammy hand onto the girls forearm.

"DIE ZOMBIE!" She shouted while swinging the T.V. downward with crushing force. Cracking under the blow as its skull split in half, the last zombie fell dead to the floor as brain fluid leaked from its eyes.

Shaking slightly, Wendy gave a quick nod to her partner, knowing that words were unnecessary. Dropping the ruined golf club, the fourteen year old pulled her bat free.

"Come on Wendy…lets find that laser sword…in a mall filled…ah…let's just go" Cana said in exhaustion and annoyance. Sure, they haven't done much fighting. But the stress of this universe was taxing. Walking through the barricade that had obviously failed at some point, the older women kept point with her shotgun at the ready. Looking around as the immediate area was clear, she could see a group of undead near a clothing store on her right. To her left was a boutique under construction, the area littered with bloody tools, a chainsaw, and a few zombified construction workers. Up ahead was a defunct escalator, with dozens more of the bloody corpses snarling and walking around as the two tried to think of a solution.

"So…I'm thinking upstairs might be a little safer?" Cana voiced quietly as the construction workers finally noticed the two living humans. Staggering forward under unsure feet, the three men with milky white eyes snarled and rasped as Cana sprang into action. Hefting the butt end of her shotgun, she smashed the closest one in the face as the cartilage crunched, killing it as bone was shoved into its brain. Not wanting to fire her weapon with such large groups nearby, she instead grabbed the claw hammer from the dead man's cold hands as she re-holstered her Gnasher. Swinging it at the second, it embedded into the fat man's temple as blood sprayed across her nose. Yanking it free with a grunt, Cana was ready for the third as it raised its arms in an attempt to grab. Striking downward, the hammer buried itself into the third zombies forehead as flaps of skin hung from its pale cheeks. Collapsing seconds later, she glanced behind her as Wendy covered her rear.

"Thanks for watching my back"

"Yeah…no problem" Wendy waved in dismissal as crimson blood started to dry against her skin and clothes.

Spotting a nearby parasol umbrella against the barricade, Wendy started to form an idea as she spotted the unused chainsaw near the construction site. Walking over and picking up the large parasol umbrella, Wendy walked back to her friend as they stood near the work area. Taking a deep breath, the young woman saw a lone zombie walking toward them, its dead eyes hungry for their soft flesh. Groaning in frustration, the blue haired girl looked for something to eliminate this one zombie as it grew closer. Eyeing a large, lego man head leaning against the wall, the dragon slayer scooped it up before slamming it onto the zombies head. Effectively cut off from all senses of sight and sound, the zombie started to walk in circles with the large toy, helmet on its shoulders as muffled groans echoed from inside.

"I can't believe you just did that. Makes me wish I had my camera" Cana said with a slight chuckle as Wendy took a moment to admire her handiwork with a smile. But, the moment passed quickly as the sky maiden remembered her original plan.

"Say Cana? How would you like to use a chainsaw?"

Looking at the fourteen year old then down to the tool on the ground, Cana smirked. Bending down to pick it up, the brunette hefted it in her two hands before pulling the string to start it. Roaring to life, the buzzing blades hummed as several zombies started to notice.

Leveling the large umbrella toward the shambling hordes of dozens of undead as it quickly merged with the one near the clothing store, Wendy braced her grip on the metal shaft.

"LET'S GO!"

Running forward as Cana kept a close pace, the teenager used the large umbrella as a battering ram, knocking the infected out of the way as the two pushed into the horde. The weight of bodies started to be felt, the constant hammering of the dead against the thin material straining her muscles as she grit her teeth and pushed onward to the escalator.

"DIE ZOMBIE!" Cana screamed out as she swung the chainsaw in a wide arc, cleaving four in half as their intestines spilled onto the floor. Running forward as an obese woman staggered near her, Cana swung the spinning blades in an upward arc. Blood and viscera spraying against her skin, a quarter of the woman fell to the ground before Cana ran onward. Killing and swinging, the brunette probably slayed dozens of the vicious, rotting corpses with her screaming chainsaw as the teeth ate through flesh and bone.

"ALMOST THERE!" Wendy screamed out as the thickest part of the horde was kept at bay by her friend.

Decapitating another two zombies with her heavy weapon, Cana heard Wendy's shout and knew them to be true. Stepping onto the escalator as the parasol finally broke apart, the card mage faced the chasing horde as the chainsaw rumbled in her hands. Wendy was facing the front, eyeing the group of undead at the top of the stairs as they started to descend and trip over each other to get them.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" the shorter girl bellowed, blowing the undead away as more rotting bodies were torn and sundered apart. The funnel of wind had done its job, clearing the top landing of most of the zombies as Cana continued to chainsaw and eviscerate the corpses chasing them. The stalled escalator was now clogged with chopped and ruined bodies, the work by Cana slowing them down.

'Put…put..putter…'

The chainsaw died, mostly likely out of gas as it froze in mid strike, half buried in a burly man. Seeing it useless to hold on, Cana simply let out a front kick with her replacement leg as the boot collided with the corpse. Falling backwards, it was almost like dominoes as the snarling creatures fell in a tangle of limbs and snapping jaws at the bottom of the stairs.

Racing to the top of the stairs, Cana's chest heaved as Wendy did the same, their faces dripping with sweat and blood.

"Shit!" Wendy cursed as more zombies could be seen in the distance ahead of them. Glancing to her left, she saw a small group of ten staggering out of a toy store, some tripping over their own intestines as they swung in the open air.

"FUCK IT!" Cana yelled out as she fired her shotgun into the mass of flesh. Steel balls of shot tore and ripped through dead skin and bone, blowing apart heads and limbs as she pumped five shells into the small horde. Not bothering to reload as more staggered near, the mate of Natsu picked up a wooden bench and hefted It above her head. Letting out a grunt as she threw it, the bench shattered against a group of four before Wendy ran up a finished them off with gruesome blows to the head with her metal bat.

"THIS WAY!" Wendy yelled as more of the undead approached from the north. Running southward along the second floor. The two females weaved in and out of the grasps of lone zombies, not even bothering to attack the loners. Most of the stores looked ransacked, most likely by people when this horror first started as a few zombies could be seen walking around inside or feasting on flesh.

"In there!" Cana pointed out to a jewelry store that looked relatively clear. Running inside as a few monstrous infected noticed them from a distance, the duo of women ran to the back as they tried to catch their breath. Pausing to reload her shotgun, Wendy started to search the cashiers counter as the zombies outside started to wander closer.

The corner of her eye caught something blue on a lower shelf as she looked. Moving back, Wendy pulled out the…blueprint as Cana sent a few slicing cards at the zombies that had wandered in.

Unrolling the sheet, the sky Maidens eyes widened at the title. 'How to build a laser sword'

"Cana! Look!" Wendy pointed out to her team-mate at the brunette peered over her shoulder, her skin sticky with blood.

"Wha…gather jewels and anything electronic to make a laser sword? No way that will work!" she exclaimed as Wendy glanced around. Spotting a bag of jewels left on the counter near a computer screen, she walked over as she picked them up.

"Your wasting you time Wendy. The laws of physics won't let you just…build a laser sword from a bag of jewels and a computer"

 **Thirty seconds later…**

The blade hummed to life in Wendy's hands as it gave of a red glow, the light crackling with lethality as she smiled.

"I don't fucking believe it….can you make another one?" Cana asked as Wendy gave a nod. Destroying the glass of a display case, the young girl soon had three laser weapons sitting on the counter. Grabbing one and putting it into her pouch, the two women each picked another up as a horde gathered at the front of the store.

Pressing the button, the two blades sprang to life with a thrumming blue and purple. Looking at the shambling corpses, the two gripped the weapons in their hands.

"Oh…I'm so using this right fucking now" Wendy exclaimed as the first undead came into range. Swinging, the blade of light burned through the torso as the body fell in two halves.

"LET'S KILL THESE UNDEAD FUCKS!" Cana roared out as the two women charged into the mass of bodies. Swinging and slicing, limbs flew free and wounds cauterized from the intense heat as the two women burned off serious amounts of stress. Killing and eviscerating the bodies, the duo made quick work of the dozens of walking corpses as they found themselves standing among a pile of the dead.

"Ah…no way I would let Erza be first to use this…" Cana gasped out as her purple blade hummed.

Looking around, the area was completely free of threats as Wendy glanced down at her wristband. The light had turned green, indicating the mission was complete as a few strands of flesh sat in her hair.

"Cana…lets get out of here…okay?" Wendy asked as the older woman nodded. Pulling her portal gun from her pocket, Cana input the co-ordinates as the two walked into the shimmering breech. Soon, the mall in Willamette was silent except for the moaning of the undead…

 **Fairy Tail guild hall.**

Natsu was with the others not participating in the trials as he glanced at Erza. Cana and Wendy were the last to finish, the portal gun shifting each team to the next part of the trail thanks to a certain modification.

"Erza…did you know they would be walking into that hellscape?" Natsu asked his knight as she looked away awkwardly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"GAH! This just proves I need to get stronger to fight the flat chest!" Meredy shouted out as she watched her rival overcome hordes of the undead. She had to admit…it was pretty badass.

"Have to admit though, those two were quite ingenious getting around the hordes….to bad about my double in that…sausage universe" Laxus mentioned with a scowl.

"At least Sam and Knightwalker managed to save the rest?" Lisanna mentioned to her boyfriend while handing out some drinks to her friends.

"I am a little…concerned about Levy and Bisca though. I know we have standing orders to kill those mercenaries wherever we can, but developing a gun to just kill thousands of those men? Not to mention…the torture? Do you think she's ready for S-Class Natsu?" Makarov asked the man as he nodded.

"You know how much she hates those guys. I figure they got what they deserved. But I'm really curious as to why….YOU HAD EVERGREEN AND ELFMAN STEAL PORN FROM GILDARTS!? WHAT KIND OF FIRST TEST IS THAT!?" Natsu roared at the old man as the crash mage scowled at the end of the bar.

"He's right old man! Some of those are vintage!" the father of Cana shouted while finishing his beer.

"AH! Well you see…" the master sweated a bit before snapping his fingers. "I mean…you saw how well Lucy and Grey did right?" he stuttered out, trying to shift the conversation as Natsumi glanced at the master.

"I'm surprised she got them to agree so fast" Kinana mentioned as she sat near Hisui, the two having talked quite a bit as they watched the first stage of the trials.

"Hmph! She should have gotten the other Juvia to join in the harem. Ah…Juvia will just have to go there later and set things right"

"That will have to wait Juvia. We need to get ready for whoever makes it to our respective battle chamber's" Erza instructed as she stood up from her table with Juvia following moments later. Skipping over with a smile, the rain woman planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips with her angelic face brightening the room.

"Make sure to watch Juvia!" she said before leaving the hall with Erza and Gildarts, the three heading out into the city toward their future destination.

"Where are they going to be fighting anyway?" Mira asked her boyfriend as she took Erza's old spot next to Natsumi as the exceeds talked about the trials so far.

"An old warehouse in downtown Magnolia. It's slated for demolition anyway, so it doesn't matter if they tear the shit out of it"

"Well, myself and Millianna did coat the fighting rooms with magic absorbing material…still should've been picked…" Gajeel grumbled as his girlfriend tried to sooth his bruised ego with an affectionate pat on the back.

'I just wonder who will end up winning?" Hisui asked with a questioning tone as her lover shrugged, his broad shoulders admired by the queen.

"Whoever it is, will end up earning it after fighting Natsu!" Romeo cheered out, silently praying he could one day be as strong as his personal hero.

After that, the remainder of Fairy Tail settled down into quiet conversations as they all enjoyed some light snacks, drinks, and the prospect of soon having two more S-class mages in the guild.

 **The battle warehouse.**

The portal had taken them to a small room with very few furnishings. A single bulb hung down from the ceiling, casting insidious shadows as mildew collected at a few corners of the room. A nearby table with a lacrima screen sat in the corner near a door that appeared to be locked, the hinges rusting with age. Two bottles of water sat on the level surface of the table while a sign pointed to where she could place her weapons and armor.

Shrugging, Sam started to unbuckle her gear and set her various weapons down as Knightwalker did the same.

"I thought we would end up in the hall?" the red head asked as Sam removed her chest plate.

"Probably some crazy mod to the portal gun for the trials. I'm not too concerned since we did end up back in one thirty seven-C" the trial taker replied as she finished taking off all her armor, leaving her in just combat boots, black cargo pants, and a dark, gray tanktop that hugged her breasts.

"Think all the others made it this far?"

"If they failed at stage one, then they suck" Sam told her friend with a laugh before grabbing a bottle of water. Tossing the other to her friend, the two drank greedily as the blood and grime still coated her hair and skin. She still couldn't believe she was actually eaten by a fifty foot sausage less than an hour ago as her mind slightly wandered. _"Too bad for that other Evergreen…losing her whole team to some damn perfume virus shit"_ she thought before the lacrima screen sprang to life. Appearing was Kinana and her delicate features as the two Happy's crowded nearby.

"Hello everybody! I'm happy to say that you all passed the first stage! But now, you will find yourself in a tiny room with only one exit" The barmaid said happily with a smile before continuing. "Hopefully by now you've all removed any armor, weapons, portal guns, or any other technology. If you haven't, please remove them now" she instructed as one of the Happy's took over the screen, the two women watching intently.

"Anybody using weapons, lethal hand to hand combat, or killing magic will mean your instantly disqualified! This is a contest between friends and family so please don't forget that!"

"YEAH! And if you get knocked out you lose! Only three teams will advance to face Gildarts, Juvia, and Erza! So everybody…DO YOUR BEST!" The two cats and woman said with a cheer before the screen cut out. With that done, the door unlocked with an echoing 'thud' Approaching the heavy metal door, Sam pushed it open on squealing hinges as her friend followed her into the large, square chamber. There was nothing in the room except bare metal walls, a few dirty skylights, and a cracked, tile floor. A heavy door was set in the wall to her left while an identical door was directly across from them.

Swinging open a few seconds later, Lucy and Grey stepped out. Eyes instantly locking across the fifty foot room, the two rivals started to crack their knuckles in anticipation as a stifling silence took over the area before Grey finally spoke.

"Well. Shit"

 **And here is chapter 37! Ah…I originally wanted to do everything for the trials in one chapter, but there was just too much! So..it's split into two. Sorry if that bums you readers out, but I want to give everybody a fair amount of screen time. But I want you to know that the winners have been pretty much decided by me so please don't give suggestions okay? I know your trying to help, but realistically, any of the mages picked could easily be S-class in other universes so you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoy the first level of the trails and curing Zeref! And if your wondering about Levy's enemies, they were made by Unknown Legion in the falling fairies arc. If you read that…you'll understand why she was torturing them. As for the rest, I hope you enjoy and find it in your awesomeness to review!**

 **Zeref: So…how did this cure work again?"**

 **Levy: Oh…I wouldn't worry about that!**

 **Zeref: Why are you twitching?**

 **Levy: Um…too many energy drinks?**

 **Mavis: Just remember to get working on making me have a body again!**

 **Levy: How could I forget…you just phase into the bathroom when I'm showering…LIKE A WIERDO!**

 **Mavis: YOU'RE THE ONE TALKING WITH A GHOST!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	38. The Trials (Part Two)

**Well, here I am again with another chapter! This will wrap up the trials and secure the two spots for the S-class mages! And I would like to thank all the people that reviewed and continue to show support for my story! But after this, I'll probably write a chapter or two for the multiverse, but by then it will be October…so basically the nice weather is done. That means more writing… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter for Dragon of the COG!**

 **I don't own any media…anywhere.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: The Trials (Part Two)**

"Oh yes…this is just perfect!" Lucy said loudly while looking at her rival across the room, her stance waiting to engage.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, blondie!" Sam retorted with glee before glancing at her friend and team-mate. "I don't care if you fight Grey or not, but Lucy is my fight…got it?"

"Whatever" Erza K. said offhandedly as she took a few steps backward and leaned against the dirty wall of the old warehouse. Realistically, she couldn't care less about fighting Grey. After all, she wasn't up for the trials and if Sam and the bimbo wanted to throw down, she would stay back. The only way she would end up fighting is if the ice mage stepped in.

"That goes the same for you Grey. I want to beat her myself and prove who the superior woman is" the celestial mage uttered out to her man who shrugged.

"Alright Luce, but here…" the man said before pressing his lips to hers, his smile brightening her heart. "For good luck"

"OH MY GOD! What the fuck was that girly shit!?" Sam shouted out with splatches of unknown liquids still clung to her hair.

"IT'S CALLED A ROMANTIC GESTURE YOU SKANK!" Lucy bellowed before grabbing three keys off of her belt. Pouring her magic power into her precious keys, she summoned three of her celestial friends.

"Taurus! Loke! Virgo! Let's beat her down!" the blonde commanded as the giant cow man unslung his axe.

"I will assure Lucy's breasts are victorious!" the bull yelled out as he ran forward, causing the blonde to shake her head at his continued perversion.

"Loke, lay down your own magic while Virgo burrows underground and tries to get her from behind" Lucy commanded as the two spirits nodded.

"Of course, princess. We will not fail you" the playboy spirit replied as he started to power up his own magic…right before a blast of reddish energy blew through his chest, immediately dispelling him in a sparkle of light.

"LOKE!" Lucy shouted before looking at her opponent with a sneer.

"You think I'd just stand here and let you attack…your in for the fight of your life, fat tits" Sam said coldly before dodging a swing from Taurus. Feeling the rush of wind as the axe embedded itself in the floor, Sam managed to dodge with a roll before rising to one knee. Powering up her own magic, she unleased an orb of light at the bull while Virgo plunged underground, shaking the floor.

Managing to grab his axe in time, Taurus blocked the blast as the reddish light spilled around the room. Gritting his teeth as he was pushed backward, the giant cow kept up the defense even as Sam raised her other hand toward Lucy.

"Phoenix Fire!"

"GAH!" The blonde sounded out as she dove to the floor, the magical energy sailing above her head as her clothes were covered with grime. Shaking her head, Lucy rose to her feet just as Taurus managed to move out of the way of the other attack. Breathing slightly, Lucy grinned as Virgo came clear of the ground with her stoic expression and maid's uniform fluttering.

"Punishment level: Iron chains" the pink haired spirit called out while forming what was essentially a chain whip. Flicking it forward, it slammed into Sam's unguarded back.

"AAAUGGHH! FUCK!" Sam yelled in painful fury as she moved across the room to get her two opponents in view. Eyeing them both, the two closed as Virgo readied her chain once more.

"Submit to the princess"

"Not fucking likely…" Sam replied as she stood on the defensive, subtly building up her next magical attack. Breathing heavily, she had already been fighting for the first level…but it looked like Lucy hadn't at all…which put her at a disadvantage. _"Taurus is her main melee spirit while Virgo can travel underground like the grubs. But, her attack is limited to her chains which should be easy to avoid in the future"_

Her temporary reprieve was interrupted as the cow charged, its magical exe ready to deal a finishing blow to the female.

"THIS IS FOR THE PRINCESS!" Taurus yelled out as Sam smirked, her eyes locking with Lucy's.

"TAURUS NO! IT'S A TRAP!" The celestial mage shouted out…but it was too late. Rolling into another dodge across the dusty floor, the sergeant avoided the chain and axe as she aimed her open palms at the exposed side of the giant cow-man.

"Till next time…" she whispered before firing off two twin orbs of crackling, red magic pointblank into the axe wielder.

"OMPHH!" Taurus managed to grunt out as the spirt went flying. Landing in a heap near Lucy's feet, the spirit looked up at his friend.

"I'm sorry Lucy…she is very strong…"

"It's alright Taurus…you did an amazing job" she smiled down to her friend as he turned into a wave of sparkling light. Seeing him return to the spirit realm, Lucy hardened her eyes as Sam continued to dodge attacks by Virgo. Know that she was facing just one spirit, the Gear was having a much easier time as Lucy stared at her from across the room.

" _Should I use Sagittarius? No…she would just blast him from a distance like she did Loke. She knows all their strengths and weaknesses with how much we've fought each other. In fact, she's just buying time while I burn magic keeping the gate open for Virgo. Looks like I'll have to get into the mix"_ she thought with a smile before starting to run forward. Feet pounding across the old flooring, her dusty outfit was smeared with dirt as she closed the distance.

"FUCKING BRUNETTE WHORE!" Lucy screamed out while her fist crashed into Sam's jaw, knocking the woman backward as she fell to the dirty floor.

"OHH! That was a good one!" Knightwalker exclaimed from the sidelines against the wall as Grey stood next to her, smirking at his woman. Watching as Sam struggled to her feet, the hardened veteran wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Heh…that was pretty good…for a weak ass bitch" She retorted before charging forward. In a flash of movement, Sam punched Lucy in the stomach, doubling the blonde over as she spit up a string of saliva. Not stopping there, Sam kneed Lucy in the face as she cried out in pain. Staggering backward on her feet, Lucy could feel her lower lip throbbing as blood leaked from the new wound.

"MISTRESS!" Virgo shouted out before flinging the chain whip at the brunette once more. Dodging to the side, Sam mostly ignored the spirit, knowing that taking down Lucy would eliminate her. Resuming her attack, the soldier unleashed a quick punch at Lucy's face, giving further damage as blood started o coat the blonde's teeth.

Putting up her guard, Lucy spit out a globule of bloody saliva as she glared back at her rival, her chest rising as Virgo continued to attack her rival with relentless motions. Moving her feet, Lucy knew that two on one greatly favored her chances.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Sam replied to the spirit as she got inside Virgo's attack zone. About to unleash a magical blast at point blank range, she had to dodge as Lucy rejoined the fray.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" she shouted while snapping off a kick that barely missed the other female.

Jumping backward, Sam ignored the sweat on her brow as she controlled her magic. Feeding the appropriate amount into her palm, she pointed it at Lucy, her face giving off a sinister glow as the busty woman's eyes widened.

"Phoenix Blast!"

The low level attack was powerful enough to hurt, but not kill as it slammed into Lucy.

"AUGHHH!" She cried out as Grey grew with worry seeing his girlfriend in pain.

" _I want to help…but she would never forgive me for ruining her fight with Sam. I just have to trust the fact that she can pull this off with all the training she's done"_ The ice mage concluded before glancing at Knightwalker, the woman holding a small flag that said 'Go Sam'

" _Where did she even get that?"_ He wondered before turning his attention back to the fight. Lucy was struggling to get up, her white vest a tattered mess as her bra was exposed. Getting to her feet, the blonde's body was covered in small scrapes and bruises as Sam started to close the distance once more.

"CELESTIAL PUNISHMENT!" Virgo screamed out, her efforts to defend Lucy burning her eyes as she snapped the chain whip at Sam as it glowed a soft yellow. She knew this was her last attack, as the summoning of three spirits at once had quickly tired the celestial mage. If she had just summoned her, Virgo would be able to stay in the human world much longer…but that was not the case now.

Colliding with the brunette who failed to dodge in time, the magical energy left a three foot long burn mark across her back as she screamed.

"AAAUGHHHH!" the soldier bellowed out, her tank top burning away from the attack as her bra was exposed to the room. Staggering forward as she tried to reel in the pain, Sam rose her head at Lucy with a snarl.

"I'm sorry princess…This is all I could do under the restraints of the battle…"

"It's alright Virgo…you did amazing" Lucy smiled at her vanishing friend as blood coated her teeth. In a sparkle of light, the last spirit vanished.

"You're going down Sam…"

"Likewise….Lucy" the two women glowered before charging forward. Raising both hands, the two were locked into a stalemate as their fingers interlocked, faces inches from each other as they snarled.

"You're such a fucking bitch…" Lucy whispered in anger as she kneed the other in the abdominals, causing minimal damage as Sam showed the slightest flinch.

'I rather be a bitch than some prancing girly girl!" Sam retorted with a shout before slamming her forehead into Lucy's. The sound of flesh echoed across the room as Lucy returned the headbutt, the two women in a continued stalemate. Another round of battering fore heads had the two finally lose their grips as they staggered back, fresh bruises on their heads as blood trickled down from some minor cuts.

"GAH! Why is your fucking skull so hard!" Lucy cried out while unleashing a front kick into Sam's abdominals, causing the woman to take a few steps back…for about two seconds.

"Because I'm a fucking bad-ass! That's why!" Sam shouted back as she backhanded her opponent. Ignoring the stinging pain of her cheek, Lucy snapped off a right jab at Sam before following up with a heavy punch.

"WHY CAN'T YOU ACT LIKE A NORMAL WOMAN!?" Lucy yelled out as she blocked a punch with her left forearm, her breasts heaving in her bra as she quickly countered.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE TOUGH! ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS SHOP!" Sam shouted back with a yell as she unleashed a heavy kick, her boot colliding with the mages side. On and on it went, the exchanging of blows, kicks, and insults resounding through the hall over the next twenty minutes as they beat each other relentlessly. At this point, there was no tactics or strategy…just an old fashioned beatdown as the two others watched in silence.

"OPHHH!' Sam sounded out as Lucy body slammed her into the hard floor, her breath escaping as she tried to rally her vision. Seeing the blonde raising a foot to kick her in the side, Sam pivoted on her back, sweeping the celestial mage off her feet as she landed hard. Letting out a groan, both females staggered to their feet. The rival's clothes were shredded, only covering the essentials as purple bruises, scrapes, cuts, and blood covered their bodies. Lucy's left eye was starting to swell shut, a heavy blow from Sam earlier. For Sam, the large magical burn across her back made everything hurt even more…but the two wouldn't cave in to the other. Glaring at each other across a thirty foot gap in space, the two gave a slight smile to her opponent.

"You look like your about to topple over, Sam" Lucy observed as sweat dripped down her forehead and pooled toward her cleavage.

"I hate to admit it…but you put up one hell of a fight…Lucy" Sam replied as she took up a defensive stance once more, her body screaming for rest and healing.

"So….one final attack?"

"Seems fitting"

Nodding, Lucy started to run across the scuffed floor of the warehouse as dirty shafts of light shone down through the skylight.

Doing the same, Sam was running as the two women's bodies screamed. They had put everything they could into this fight. Blood, power, determination, and months of training as they grew closer.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! I WILL MAKE S-CLASS!" They both shouted out as the duo unleashed the heaviest punch they could with the state their bodies were in. The echoing blow of flesh and bone bounced off the walls as the two women struck each other in the jaw. Standing there for a few moments as neither moved, the two staggered before collapsing to the floor onto their backs, their bodies spent as the two gasped for air.

"Looks….like…we both lost…" Sam wheezed out as her friend walked over.

"i…I guess so…." Lucy said softly as Grey knelt down next to his girlfriend.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" He asked in worry as he looked at the state of her body.

"Yeah…I'll be okay" she said softly with fatigue on her lips before glancing at the man she loved. "Thank you…for staying out of it. But I guess I still lost…" she said with a groan as a voice crackled through the room.

"CANDIDATES LUCY HEARTFILIA AND SAMANTHA BRYNE HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! GREY FULLBUSTER ADVANCES!"

"Alright! I can still…" The man stood up with a shout as Lucy propped herself up.

"Grey!" She commanded out in a no-nonsense tone. Hurrying back to her side, he gave her his attention as the other two women watched closely.

"Grey…you win…you make it to S-class for me…and I'll…I'll…LET YOU HAVE ANOTHER GIRLFIREND!"

"W…what?" he stuttered out as the blonde blushed despite her exhaustion and minor wounds.

"You heard me…Natsu has his super harem and you…your one of the top men in the guild too….so…you win for me…and I'll make sure you at least get a threesome"

"Heh…I knew it…total slut" Sam groaned out, too tired to move as Knightwalker tried to help her friend.

"OH, YOU CAN SHUT IT!" Lucy barked out before collapsing against the floor, her body at its limit.

"Go Grey…and win!" she told her man with a clenched fist as he stood with a smirk.

"I will…I promise you that"

"Oh god…its's too fucking sappy!" Knightwalker shouted out as Mira and Kinana walked in from the side door with two stretchers.

"You better get going Grey, the next trial awaits!" Kinana said with a smile as the male nodded. With one last look, he headed through the now open doorway as the two females looked down at Lucy and Sam.

"Jeeze you two…you sure didn't pull any punches…" Mira said as she stood in a nurse's uniform, compliments of Erza.

"God…why the fuck are you wearing that travesty…?" Sam muttered as the two placed Lucy on the stretcher.

"Why not? Now you wait here, we will be back in a minute" Mira smiled at Sam as the brunette groaned. Watching them leave with her rival, Sam glanced up at her friend.

"Ugh…can't believe we tied…and lost"

"I know…just pitiful…I hope its embarrassing for you later" Erza K. smirked as Sam uttered another groan, her body flaring with pain as she laid on the dusty floor.

"Shut up, Knightwalker…"

Levy heard the announcement over the loudspeaker as she stood with Bisca in their own battle arena. The room was identical in size to the previous contestants, but with a few more skylights above. Scattered around the room were several clusters of old drums, support pillars and crates, making the testing ground cluttered as Bisca formed a magical sniper rifle in her hands. The rules had nothing against her magic just as long as she kept her shots to stunning level.

Tracking her eyes across the room, the two females could see their opponents Glenn and Sue. They appeared to be unhurt and at full strength with Glenn sporting a blue coated hammerburst.

"The fuck happened to you two?" Sue asked as she stood at the ready in her green pants, blue tank top, and brown boots. Her skin was still radiantly tanned as dust particles shifted and fluttered through the air, beams of light stabbing down into the room. She was of course asking about the splatches of blood, sweat, and grime adorning some parts of her friends as Levy stood at the far end of the room.

"We saved a Fairy Tail from those asshole mercs…I was not merciful" the short blunette replied as the two opponents nodded.

"Can't say they don't deserve it…" Glenn muttered before looking at Bisca. "Hey Bisca!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How about a magical gun battle? This hammerburst was fitted by Natsu to just fire magical shots…the closest I'll get to ever using magic myself" he mumbled the last part in annoyance.

"I'm game!" the gun mage shouted out in reply before running forward, her boots scuffling and kicking up dust across the floor. Taking cover behind a cluster of drums, she immediately popped out of cover. Unleashing a bullet of magic, it hissed through the air at Glenn, the male already moving toward a heavy crate.

Cursing as she missed, Bisca ducked back down as a trio of purple magic bolts flew above her head, impacting the far wall in a dispelling manner. Grinning to herself, Bisca glanced to her left at a supporting pillar of the building. Sprinting from cover, she ran as a few magical blasts kicked up dirt around her feet.

"Shit! Missed her again!" Glenn muttered as the evasive woman let off another shot with her magical rifle. Glancing at Sue, she was watching with slight interest as her boyfriend fought the best sniper in the guild. "Go fight! We'll keep each other busy!"

'Alright sweetie!" Sue said with a wave before glancing back at Levy, the two women sizing each other up.

"Before we start Sue, I'd like to say I'm very impressed with the progress you've made since joining Fairy Tail. Not to mention you have a good man in your life" Levy said in a pleasant tone, the lack of rivalry giving a moment for compliments.

"I could say the same. The technologies you've developed or acquired has helped countless people across the multiverse and here in Fiore. But….your still fucking crazy" Sue said with a warm smile.

"Why thank you!" Levy responded with a mock bow, her head lowered a moment before glancing up, her eyes hardening as Glenn and Bisca continued to exchange shots.

Moving her arms in a certain pattern, the word 'Heat' displayed in midair as a jet of blue flame shot from the letters as they raced across the room toward Sue.

"Oh crap! Mirror!" the tanned female shouted out as her magic reflected the spell backward to its caster. But Levy was already moving. Ducking under the returning flames, the shorter woman well versed in fighting was quickly approaching, her boots echoing across the room as the range closed.

Barely dodging a thrown fist to her face, Sue backpedaled as Levy tried to land a few more punches. Reflexively dodging, Sue was damn glad she trained in evasion with her boyfriend for hours on end.

"OIL!" Levy shouted out as the magic word appeared behind Sue. Splashing to the ground, the mirror mage couldn't avoid it in time as her boot slipped. Falling backward into the slippery liquid, her eyes widened as Levy did a small jump in the air with a fist cocked back.

"GOT YOU NOW!" She yelled, a victorious smirk in her eyes.

Body reacting on reflex, Sue extended her right leg and barely managed to kick Levy away, the shorter woman letting out a grunt of pain. Hitting the ground, the script mage groaned as Bisca managed a grazing shot against Glenn nearby, the magic leaving a small burn mark across his bicep.

Scrambling to her feet, Sue would not waste the opportunity given to her. Rushing forward, her chest heaved and bounced with each rapid step while she brought a fist back toward a quickly recovering Levy.

"Ah…crap…" Levy groaned in annoyance moments before the fist collided with her cheek. Snapping to the side as the fleshy strike echoed across the room, the shorter woman could feel a tinge of copper in her mouth. Ignoring the fresh pain of her scarred cheek, she rolled backwards as Sue tried to strike again.

"IRON!" Levy shouted out as the magical words formed a metal barricade before her. Unable to stop in time, Sue's fist impacted the heavy metal as her eyes widened in pain from a hard 'crack'

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" she cried out while trying to shake off the painful sensation, her feet dancing about as she gripped the appendage. She didn't think it was broken, but it was mostly likely sprained as she tried to ease the throbbing pain shooting up her right arm.

"Yo Baby! You alright?" Glenn asked as he blind fired at the last known position of Bisca, the purple bolts of magic hissing through the air.

"I'm sorry, but your girlfriend is about to get her ass kicked!" Levy shouted back to the Gear as she ran around the iron letters.

"She's stronger than you think, you crazy midget!" Glenn yelled back as he ducked low, a magical bullet from Bisca smashing into the heavy drums before him.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Bisca shouted out while moving once more, her evasiveness coming into play as she started to flank the Gear with minimal noise. She had to admit he was a competent soldier and a decent shot with assault rifles, but he could not measure up to her skill in sniping. Crouching down into cover behind another old crate, she waited in silence as the man fired at her old position.

Gritting her teeth at the insult, Levy wanted to retort, but she couldn't as she unleashed a heavy kick into Sue's side, causing the female to fly into some nearby crates. Hearing a groan from the downed girl, Levy decided to end this quickly as she marched forward.

Opening her eyes as her side and wrist flared in pain, Sue could see Levy approaching with her slightly blurry vision. _"I…I can't lose to her! I've trained too hard with Glenn and made such progress! I…I don't want to disappoint him!"_

Raising her arm as magic flowed forth in a cascade of determination, the wounded Sue poured her next attack forth.

"KALEIDOSCOPE!"

In a flurry of rapidly forming magic, dozens of mirrors surrounded Levy as they completely encased the busty woman covered in sweat and blood. Slowly easing herself up, Sue approached the mirror cage as Levy pounded on the hardened glass.

"GRRR! DAMMIT! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" Levy screamed at her reflection, not being able to see anything except her repeating figure over and over into infinity.

"You know Levy…I realized something about you as we fought" Sue commented as the female continued to pound on the glass.

"Yeah? What's that?" the script mage asked with a scowl while looking toward the sound of Sue's voice.

"That without your killing spells or guns, you actually have trouble against a mage such as myself. I'm no fool though. If this was a life and death fight, I'd lose hands down to your paper shredder or some crazy invention you came up with. But…looks like you met your match with me" Sue gloated slightly as she kept her distance. "By they way, don't use magic in there. It will just reflect and hit you. So why not give up and take a breather?" Sue suggested as her wrist continued to throb with pain. _"Yeah…might have a hairline fracture there…damn iron wall"_

Hearing her guild mates words, Levy had to admit she did have a point about her use of technology. But hearing the suggestion of surrender? No…Levy McGarden didn't surrender. Especially when she still had some fight left in her. Glaring at the mirror wall before her, Levy did the only thing she could….she punched. Fist impacting the heavy glass, she could feel some of her skin break under the blow as pain shot up her arm. Punching again and again, the mirror was soon covered with smears of blood as cracks began to form.

"LEVY! STOP! YOU'LL BREAK YOUR HAND!" Sue yelled out, her worry cracking her voice.

Glancing over from his cover, that split second cost Glenn his gun battle with Bisca as she finally came out of her hiding spot…on his extreme left flank. Firing, the magical sniper bullet slammed into his side as his breath escaped his lungs.

"Gah!" The man cried out as he hit the dirty floor, his weapon falling from his hands. Marching over, Bisca smiled down at him as he clutched the fresh bruising under his shirt. Glancing up at the female as she stood over him, he grunted once more.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have gotten the drop on Natsu too" she told him as the man nodded.

"Actually….it kinda does" Glenn chuckled as Sue's yelling continued.

"LEVY! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! YOU COULD SERIOUSLY MESS UP YOUR HAND!" She screamed as the crack spiderwebbed across the mirrored glass.

"I AM LEVY MCGARDEN AND I WON'T GIVE UP!" She yelled as pain flared up her whole right side. Her fist was bloody now, a few fingers most likely broken as crimson liquid covered the fist. Cocking it back one more time, the script mage unleashed a punch that would deter most men.

"AHHH!" She yelled out as her fist broke through the mirror prison, which in turn, completely shattered the magical glass. Stepping forward as blood dripped from her wounded and cut fingers, the short woman looked deadly with dust, grime and dried blood coating her skin. Her teeth were bloody from the earlier blow from Sue as drops of fresh crimson impacted the dirt below. Letting out a growling sneer, she started to march forward as Sue took a step back in fear.

Gulping heavily as Bisca stood nearby with her boyfriend defeated, Sue knew that anything else she tried would end in failure against this woman. Sinking to her knees as her pants got covered with dust, she looked at the two females.

"I….give up. Your just too determined and I don't think I can beat you now…dammit…I trained so hard too…" she sniffled as Levy approached. Setting her bloody hand on the mirror mages shoulder, she spoke.

"Hey….you did great. You got a few good hits in and well…I'm almost out of magic. If you had landed a few more hits you probably could have beat me"

"R..Really?" Sue said with a sniffle as Levy grinned with bloody teeth.

"Hell yes! And damn! You've only been part of the guild for a year and you get a chance for S-class! Gajeel didn't even get elected! So, you already beat him by tons!"

"Ah…heh…I guess I did…" she smiled softly as Glenn approached. Helping his woman to her feet, he wrapped a supporting arm around her.

"You did great baby. I'm damn proud of you"

" _SUE BRIGHT HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! LEVY MCGARDEN ADVANCES!"_ The loudspeaker announced as the side door unlocked. Walking in was Mira and Kinana in revealing nurse outfits, the two showing off generous cleavage and beautiful thighs as they walked forward.

"Great job everybody! You all fought an amazing battle!" Kinana said happily before spotting Levy's dripping hand. Letting out a gentle sigh, the purple haired woman walked over as she brought out a roll of gauze.

"I'm not allowed to take you to get your hand checked, but I can at least wrap it up for you" She told the shorter woman as she began to bandage the hand.

"So…how was it fighting Levy?" Mira asked Sue as the man kept a supporting arm around his lady.

"Nuts…that woman is definitely crazy. I mean…I think she broke part of her hand just to get out of that mirror trap. I don't think anybody has ever done that against me and actually succeeded. They always give up after a few blows"

"No doubt about that. But come on you two, I'll take you to the infirmary to get checked out" Mira instructed as she led them down a different hallway.

Watching everybody leave, Bisca scowled at her team-mate and friend. "Really Levy? You had to go that far?"

"I won, didn't I? Now come on, we have the next fight" She said with a shrug as the two females left the battle arena for their S-class opponent, her hand throbbing with pain.

Elfman and Evergreen stood in the mostly empty room of their own battle arena. Like the other rooms, it was dirty with grungy skylights, rusting barrels, and metal support pillars as dirt adorned the concrete floor. A few single lacrima light bulbs hung from the ceiling, illuminating the spacious room as Evergreen glanced at her boyfriend.

"Based on who's left, it's assumed we will be fighting Cana and Wendy. Now I now your manly pride won't allow you to fight a fourteen year old girl so I'll fight her. You concentrate on Cana. Those two have trained like crazy so don't go easy on her just because she's a woman and Natsu's girlfriend"

"Got it Ever" he replied before a thought occurred to him. "Do you think they had an easy universe like we did?"

The squealing of a rusty door opening paused Evergreens reply as the two got their first look at their opponents. The two women were covered with blood and gore, their clothes and skin dripping with viscera. It looked like they barely had time to clean up as the two stepped into the light.

"W…Wendy!? What the hell happened to you two?" Elfman asked in a stupor as the young girl picked….something out of her hair. It looked like a finger…

"Zombies…lots and lots of zombies…." She replied as Cana stepped forward, her chin and cheeks speckled with red. "We had to find a laser sword for Erza if I had to guess in a mall crawling with the living dead. I am not in the mood for bullshit so I'm giving you two a chance to step down and give up now. Because the two of us…" She emphasized with a wave toward Wendy before glancing back. "We're making it to the end"

Looking at the two, Elfman briefly contemplated giving them a pass, but his determination instantly squashed it. Placing himself in a manly fighting stance, he could see Evergreen doing the same next to him. "I'm sorry, but I've trained too hard to just walk away. It sucks you two landed on one of the hard universes, but I won't call it quits…it's not…MANLY!" He shouted out as he started to run forward, eager to engage in battle.

"So…that's how it is huh!? Well don't say I didn't warn you! Wendy! Take care of Evergreen!" Cana shouted as she summoned some cards from her magical deck. Glancing as Wendy shot off toward her own fight, Cana gave a small nod as she returned her concentration. Throwing them across the enclosing space toward Elfman, they hit the floor as a dozen female forms sprung from the ground. In an assortment of revealing bikinis, the summoned women quickly surrounded Elfman as he tried to avoid them.

"PLEASE FUCK US ELFMAN!" They all cheered out as they started to grab hold, pressing their bodies to his skin as his eyes bugged out in his head.

"Heh…that should buy a little time…"

"THIS IS NOT MANLY CANA!" Elfman roared out as one of the card girls pressed her breasts to his muscular back. Swinging a large arm, he managed to dispel a few of them into magical sparkles of light before grabbing the one on his back and throwing her. Deep down he cringed at harming these women, but he knew that they were just illusions to confuse him. Throwing some more off of him, the Strauss man let out a manly roar of manliness.

"IRON BULL!" He shouted out as he summoned his take-over. Skin covering in a heavy metal, his magic power rose as his senses sharpened. Glancing toward Cana, he took a stance as he rose his fists in defense. The woman opposite him had taken a few steps back in caution, her hand fingering the next card in her deck as she waited with patience.

" _I have to be careful. Not only is she the daughter of Gildarts, but who knows what she could pull out of that deck. I know it won't be anything lethal like 'Card Slicer' but all of Natsu's girlfriends are insane. I better end this fast"_ the man told himself as he slid a foot forward. Moments later he launched himself at the female, trying to cover the twenty foot gap between them as he let loose a manly bellow.

"I'LL WIN LIKE A MAN!" He shouted out in midair as his powerful legs sprung him forward. Leaving a small dust cloud behind, he pulled back his fist in anticipation of finishing the woman in one blow. While he did keep his eyes on his target, the muscle bound man couldn't help but worry as Wendy managed a quick punch to Evergreen's midsection to his left. He could hear them fighting as his girlfriend countered, sending the fourteen year old flying into a stack of drums with a loud crash.

Cana's eyes widened as Mira's brother leapt at her. Rolling to the side just in time as his metal fist cracked the floor, she pulled her next cards free. The three pulled were known as 'Heaven' 'Reverse Death' and 'Mountain' By themselves, these card could not do much, but when combined with each other, they would be quite formidable for a non-lethal option against Mira's brother.

"Choosing Iron Bull was a very foolish mistake…SUMMONED LIGHTNING!" Cana yelled out as the three cards were flung to the ground around his feet, creating a rough circle as they glowed a bright yellow.

"Oh shi…" He started to say just as the lightning surged upwards from the cards. In a flash of blazing light and power, the force of nature impacted the ceiling as Elfman screamed. The voltage was running through his metallic body and dancing across his skin as he bellowed. If it had been any other element, he could have weathered it, but electricity against his metal skin…it would make his magic take a nose-dive as his enhanced senses screamed for mercy.

"YYYEEAAARGHHHH!"

"ELFMAN!" Evergreen shouted out as the man she loved yelled in pain. Stepping forward to help, she was knocked to the ground as Wendy regrouped from the previous attack.

"NO! Your fighting me!" the student of Sam and Knightwalker stated with dispassion while straddling the brown haired woman. Raising a fist, Wendy was electing for physical attacks instead of magic, trying to conserve her spells for the next fight. She would not waste them on Evergreen who was not in the running for S-class like her. Striking down, she punched the older woman in the cheek as she grunted in pain.

Tasting the tinge of copper in her mouth, the busty female groaned as Wendy reared back for another hit. Crossing her arms in front of her, Evergreen barely managed to stave off the next punch as the smaller fist impacted her forearms with a 'meaty' smack.

"WENDY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" She asked in panic as the girl punched a few more times, trying to work past the older woman's barrier.

"Of course not! I…Just want to WIN!" She yelled out while bringing her fist back for another blow. Her brown pupils growing wider behind her glasses, Evergreen knew she would have to take the young woman down in order to win.

Rolling to her left, the brunette managed to throw Wendy off as the blood covered girl landed on the dusty floor. Back pedaling a few feet away, she wiped the trickle of blood coming from her mouth. She knew her flawless beauty would be marred by a bruise later, but if her man wins it would be worth it. Rushing forward as Wendy tried to regain her footing, Evergreen snapped out a front kick as her boot impacted her budding chest.

"GYAA!" She cried out while flying backward, hitting one of the support beams in the middle of the room. Ironically, Cana was pressed up against the other side, avoiding another attack by Elfman as the lightning had not been enough to make him submit.

"I'm sorry Wendy…but I can't let you win…" the busty woman in green said softly as magic started to flow from her body. Spilling forth, countless particles of dust-like magic filled the air around her as it gave a soft, orange glow.

Tracking her eyes up, Wendy could see the gathering storm of dust before her.

"Ugh…Cana…I think we're cursed today…" Wendy told her friend on the other side of the pillar.

"Yeah…I know what you mean. BUT WE'RE NOT DONE YET! EXPLODING CARD!" The card wielder yelled out, flinging the explosive at Elfman as she charged forward, resuming the fight as she grabbed more of her magical deck.

His roar of pain was enough for Evergreen, the woman pointing a hand forward as her fingers spread. She didn't need to since her mind could control her Fairy Magic, but it did help a bit with concentration.

"Exploding Dust…"

Flowing on the waves of air, the countless particles of magic from Evergreen's own body targeted Wendy as the girl glared with stubbornness in her eyes. Homing across the battle arena as Elfman and Cana continued to fight behind her, Wendy waited with labored breaths. The fighting with countless undead and immediately fighting these two was…taxing.

"But I won't give up…" She told herself as the attack loomed closer. Jumping forward at the last possible moment in a forward roll, Wendy avoided the attack as it swarmed above her head. Crashing into the support pillar behind her, it groaned with protest as the spell detonated. Consuming a quarter of the room in explosive fire as her body was flung to the ground, Wendy fought through the pain as some of her clothes were blasted with heat. Grimacing at the low level burns she could feel on her skin, she knew she had zero time to waste on healing herself as she stood up, her face still bloody from the undead ichor.

"Your…still standing!?" Evergreen shouted out as Wendy ran forward, her body language not in a mood for conversation. Rushing toward the older woman who started to raise her arms in defense, Wendy unleashed her heaviest kick. Planting a hand onto the ground, the young woman let loose an aerial side kick as she turned her body almost vertical. Her boot crashing into her opponent's head, Evergreen was completely floored by the surprise move as her hands didn't make it in time to deflect the blow. Flying into a nearby crate, the brunette hissed in pain, knowing that her head had just taken a bruising along with hitting the heavy wood like a rag doll.

"Fuck…I should know better than to be surprised like that…" She groaned out as her vision swam. Right now, she saw three of everything…and that was not normal. Blinking heavily as Evergreen tried to regain her senses, she glanced at her boyfriend….er boyfriends? Her vision was really messed up from that kick. But, his 'Iron Bull' had faded, his normal appearance illuminated by the light wafting through the shafts of light piercing the skylights. He was just using his beast arm now, evidence of how low his magic had gotten during this fight. But Cana was breathing heavily too, her chest rising with labored breaths. The gathering of the situation had taken a split second, but it was enough for Evergreen to lose her fight.

"You took your eyes off your enemy" Wendy whispered into her ear as the brunette snapped her head to look at the young woman, her eyes wide.

"I…I see two of you right now…"

"Sound's like a concussion" Wendy stated as she sat down on the floor next to her friend, eager for a moment to rest.

"Yeah…probably…ugh…that was a good kick. Where did you learn that?" Evergreen asked, knowing her fight was done.

"I think Levy showed it to me once, but its pointless in most fights. Against the locust or powerful enemies, it would be stupid and result in death or heavy wounds"

"But…ug…" her vision still swam as Wendy sighed.

"Here" the young woman told Evergreen as she placed her hands on the busty woman's temples. Pouring a small bit of her healing magic into her head, the sky maiden stabilized her friend.

"Thanks…even though you caused it" she smiled back softly as Wendy giggled.

"What can I say? I've been trained to exploit opportunities if I can. Now on your feet. We can watch the fight between your boyfriend and Cana" the blunette instructed as the two climbed to their feet. Looking over, they saw the other two fighting among a clearing of rusting drums.

'I'M MANLY!" Elfman shouted out, his face bruised from a series of jab's from Cana. Jumping forward, he let another punch with his beast arm, trying to land a blow to the female.

"YEAH! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST DOZEN TIMES!" She yelled back as she dodged. Pivoting her foot, she snapped off a kick that the man barely dodged as she grazed his side.

"Face it Cana…your getting tired…" The large male told her as he took a few steps back, his body covered with bruises and cuts from the battle.

"Yeah…about that…" She told him while rubbing the back of her head with a free hand. Her labored breathing stopped while her body stood taller. She still had bruises and blood covering her skin and clothes, but her fatigue seemed to be minimal now. "I basically wanted to have a good fight and give you a half way descent chance. I honestly could have stored you and Evergreen in some empty cards and called it a victory at any time. But that would've been really shitty of me…plus…Mira would take all the booze away if I short-changed her brother like that…" she glowered, remembering the slight threat from her fellow harem mate.

"You mean…you've been toying with me the whole time?" Elfman asked in disbelief and shock as Cana nodded.

"Sorry Elfman. I know you tried your damn best and if you hadn't used Iron Bull right away you would've done better. But come on? You didn't forget I have element moves, did you?"

"I didn't. I just hoped to finish you off quickly…" he told her while clenching a large fist. "Tell me…do I have a chance to win? No…it doesn't matter what you will say. I'm a man and I will claim a…MANLY VICTORY!" he yelled out as he started to run forward once more, trying to close the gap with the daughter of Gildarts.

"No" Cana replied as she flung a final card toward the charging male. It glowed a soft yellow as wisps of magic seeped off its surface. Colliding with larger man, he couldn't stop in time as the card attached itself to his chest. With magic wafting up into his nose, Elfman struggled to fight the effects of Cana's card magic.

"SLEEP!"

Inhaling the fumes, Elfman found himself on unsteady feet as his eyelids grew heavy.

"COME ON SWEETIE! STAY AWAKE!" Evergreen shouted from the sidelines as her man staggered. Planting a foot, he could see his woman cheering for him as his vision blurred.

"Ma…nly…" he whispered before falling to the floor, his soft snores echoing across the room.

"And that's that" Cana said while dusting off her hands…that still had specks of zombie blood. _"I'm taking a shower…such a long shower…"_ She told herself as the booming voice echoed around the room.

" _ELFMAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! CANA AND WENDY ADVANCE!"_

Hearing the soft click of the door unlocking, Wendy and Cana turned to see Mira and Kinana walking in with smiles on their faces. They had a stretcher between them as they fulfilled their nurse roles.

"Oh my…he certainly did his best I suppose?" Kinana mentioned as she moved the stretcher next to his sleeping form.

"I guess I'll have to punish him for losing later…" Mira stated offhandedly, her demonic personality showing itself for the moment.

"Come on Wendy…Mira looks like she might burst from that top" Cana instructed her team-mate as her breasts bounced in her bikini top and opened bomber jacket.

" _Like your one to talk…"_ the young maiden thought as the two headed for the next door.

"GOOD LUCK!" Kinana shouted with a smile and a wave before looking at Evergreen.

"You wait here…you took a nasty hit to your head so give us a few minutes and we can carry you out"

"Yeah…I'm not going anywhere…" the disappointed woman replied as she sat down on the dusty floor, watching the two 'nurses' move her boyfriend onto the stretcher.

" _That has to be an Erza outfit…barely covers the essentials at all!"_ She thought to herself while leaning her head against a wooden crate, her body tired from the ordeal and loss.

Grey walked down the dimly lit hallway to his next trial, his body and magic still fresh since he has yet to throw a single punch or cast a simple spell. Most of the windows were boarded up, not letting him tell where he was in the city. He knew it was still daytime by the shafts of light filtering through the cracks, but that was little concern to him. He knew that his next opponent would be either Erza, Gildarts, or Juvia, which would be a tough fight no matter who he faced. His eyes noticing the door ahead, the ice mage took one final breath as he pushed it open. Walking through the threshold, he was standing in a room of complete darkness. Not a single crack or shaft of light could be seen as his eyes tried to adjust to the velvet ink of black. Putting himself on guard, he strained his senses while looking for his opponent.

The lights that burst on almost blinded him as his pupils watered from the cascading illumination. Shielding his eyelids with an open hand, Grey tried to see who was there.

"I must congratulate you on making it this far Grey. I was positive Sam would be the one to make It here…but her fight with Lucy…" Erza told him as her voice echoed around the room filled with tables and desks. She was standing in her Sea Empress armor, the metal plates showing off skin and curves that would make many men drool with delight. Her breasts were barely covered by the green metal while her shoulders were enveloped with fin-like pauldrons. This rose the question however…how this could ever be considered armor? Against many foes in the multiverse, this set would be less effective than paper. Luckily, this was a trial with her friends and she did not have to worry about such an issue. Hefting her blade, she pointed it at Grey as it shone a crystal blue, its tip sharpened for battle.

"You have two options for victory against me. One is to defeat me in battle"

"And the other?" Grey asked as he formed a blade of ice in his right hand. Watching her movements, he cocked an eyebrow as she side stepped, revealing a table with an enticing cheesecake resting on the surface.

"If you can steal this cheesecake from me, you win"

"Well shit…" He grumbled as the woman took a combative stance. _"Both of those options are tough! But stealing her dessert might be…slightly easier"_ He concluded to himself as he hefted his blade.

"Alright Erza….LET'S FIGHT!" Grey yelled out as he gathered magic into his left hand. "Ice make: Bazooka!" The weapon formed in less than a second before he fired off a frozen projectile at his friend, his arm wielding the large weapon. Dismissing it as he ran forward, Grey intended to catch Erza off guard while running directly behind the icy attack.

Sighing softly, Erza swept her sword in an arc, cutting the large bazooka bullet in two as Grey engaged with his sword. Quickly parrying with her own blade of crystal, the beautiful swordswoman cracked his ice blade. Watching it break in his hands into scattered shards, Grey tried to take a step back as Erza raised the pommel of her blade. Crashing it into his forehead, the crystalline metal left a bluish mark as he gave a small shout of pain.

"Damn…" he grumbled while he winced. That was already one hit she landed easily, her eyes always on him as took a few steps backwards.

"If your going to challenge me to a sword fight, you have to do better than that" she told him, her body still blocking the table and his chance at winning.

"Well…you are one of the strongest women in the guild. I didn't think this would be easy…" He started to say before Erza launched herself forward, her crystal blade hissing through the air.

"That's good! Because I will not go easy on you!"

'WOAH!" He shouted out, forming a temporary ice shield over his left forearm as her sword whisked through the air and embedded itself in the ice. Fortunately for Grey, the blade had been halted half an inch before striking his skin as flakes of ice shards danced through the air.

Clutching the handle as she tried to pull the blade free, Erza grunted with exertion as Grey gave a small smirk of victory for halting her attack. Using his magic to form an ice hammer in his right hand, Grey swung at Erza's head, hoping to catch her with a lowered guard.

Reading the attack, the scarlet knight finally managed to free her sword from the ice shield as she leaned her head backwards to avoid the hammer, the weapon hissing inches from her face.

"Shit!" Grey hissed out, his strike overcompensating as the woman grabbed his overstretched arm. Pivoting, Erza flung him through the air with practiced ease before he collided with the far wall of the room. Sliding to the floor, the ice mage staggered to his feet moments later while trying to regain his senses. _"Come on Grey! You've done way better in fights against monsters and people across the multiverse! You should be doing way better against her!"_

Coughing slightly at the blow, his eyes locked on Erza who had taken a defensive stance near her cheesecake, the dessert untouched.

Narrowing his eyes, the ice mage tried to think of some strategy for defeating the woman. _"What can I do against her? All I have to do is get a hold of that cake and-! That's it!"_

Punching a clenched fist into his open palm, Grey summoned more of his magic as he extended his left palm toward the knight.

"ICE MAKE: WALL PRISON!"

With the magic circle springing up before him, the spell was cast as the dirty floor around the soldier glowed a soft blue. Seeing what he had planned, Erza tried to run forward in time, but was blocked as the wall of ice surrounded her completely. Shooting up toward the ceiling, the makeshift prison shimmered with particles of ice flowing downward as the heat of the room mixed with the frozen material. Feeling her breath chill from the nearby ice, Erza tried to look out of her…container as the ice mist washed over her skin. She couldn't see a single object outside, which meant the wall had to be over a foot thick. Yes, she could re-equip a boomshot or other explosive firearm, but the back blast could injure her badly.

"Plus, no lethal weapons or magics allowed…GREY! I don't know what your plan is, but you can't achieve victory this way!"

"I know…" he whispered to himself, not wanting to give the mage an opportunity. Pouring more of his magic outward, he copied a move he hasn't used since fighting at Halvo Bay. Springing from the ground were hundreds of ice sculptures of himself in various stances, each one able to pass as human with a healthy skin tone, black hair, and blue eyes. Once they were all complete, Grey finished up by unleashing a heavy mist of miniscule ice shards, covering the floor and reducing visibility to almost zero.

"That should do it…lets see her find me now…" Grey told himself as he moved around the room to a close distance away from the cheesecake table. It was still safe with Erza, but that would change.

" _In a straight up fight, I still can't beat Erza. She has too much experience fighting in life and death battles. Not to mention her magical strength. This is my best shot for victory…"_

Waving his hand, the ice prison dispelled moments later as he took a rigid form, not daring to move a muscle.

Eyes trailing down as her ice prison evaporated, Erza found herself in a room of mist, icy clouds of cold, and hundreds of Grey statues in various stances. Not a single one was the same, each of them in a different state of undress or battle. Some carried weapons of ice while one even sat in a lawn chair, sipping a frosting mug.

"I see…yes…I can see how you would think this would work against me…" Erza stated to herself as she moved past a few statues. They were reaching for the cheesecake nearby, so she did the only thing anyone would expect…she destroyed them. In a shattering of shards and crashing crystal, her sweeping arc destroyed three in one move. Bringing her blade back to a guarding position, she tried to see any movement though the mist.

"I must say…your ice clones are well done" she said loudly, her voice echoing off the walls as she cut down another two statues, which were only ten feet away from the actual mage. Not even daring to breathe as her gaze passed over him, Grey stayed still as her eyes turned away.

" _He has to be close. There is no way he would stay on the other side of the room while victory could be had right here…no…he will either attack my rear or go for the secondary win…"_

Watching her expose her back toward him, he slowly started to build up his next spell. _"All I have to do is get one good hit on her and I can grab that damn cake!"_

"You know Grey…I heard what Lucy said? About you getting a second girlfriend? I can say I was honestly surprised with her offering that to you. But who knows? Maybe you'll fulfill your promise and achieve a small harem?" her voice echoed around the room, her boots giving a soft 'click' with each step as she hovered around the table, never venturing far. The occasional destruction of a statue mixed in with her steps, crashing and destroying the silence as she searched for her prey.

"I remember my first threesome with a parallel Lucy and Natsu…my goodness…I didn't realize what a dirty girl she was…taking his meat again and again…"

Grey twitched ever so slightly, his body sending vibrations through the air as he continued to build his magic slowly. Hearing those words…he wanted to yell and defend Lucy…but that's what Erza wanted him to do.

" _Over there…"_ Erza concluded as the tiniest sound and movement washed through the air behind her. She hated trying to goad him like this…but it's her job to try and stop him. Taking a few steps forward, Erza cut down a frozen Grey prancing like a ballerina as she eyed a group of about two dozen. Feeling her magical senses tingle, the knight absolutely knew that he was over here.

" _Now to draw him out and to finish this"_

"Yes…It was during this summer…my god…watching her take that whole shaft down her mouth…I was impressed with her natural skill. Obviously, she eventually went and dated her own Natsu…want to know why?" She paused while swinging her blade, destroying another ice statue before continuing her monologue. "Of course you do…she wanted to be his slutty little key user every night…."

"NO! Grey shouted out as he jumped forth, his eyes furious with anger as he lost the sight of his goal. One thing that pissed him off above all else was how Natsu could just go and…fuck whatever woman he wants…especially versions of his own girlfriend. Glaring at Erza, his magic skyrocketed as he pushed both hands forward. Pulsing with blue light as the magic circle before him glowed with power, Grey was pouring all his remaining magic into defeating the Gear and S-class mage in one move. In the open of a city street, he probably could cover whole neighborhoods with this attack and freeze countless enemies in place, but in a single room of a warehouse…it was a waste. With the anti-magic coating of the walls done by team Steel Panther, the other teams wouldn't even notice.

'ICE MAKE: GLACIER!" He screamed out at point blank range. In a cascade of magic, ice flowed from the magic circle toward Erza as it covered the floor and rose to a height of eight feet, covering everything in a sheet of frozen liquid.

Pupils dilating and the large attack closing in, Erza jumped into the air, her body shrouded by the mist of ice and spinning shards. Looking down at Grey who was still pouring magic into the attack, she shook her head in disappointment. _"I'm sorry Grey…but you lost your temper at a critical moment during our fight. If this was an S-class mission, you would've put yourself in harm's way or Lucy…you are not ready yet. There is a time for anger in a battle, but that was not it…I should know…"_

Coming to a soft landing behind him, Erza grabbed the ice mage by the shoulder while pressing her blade to his throat, making any further struggle Impossible.

"You lose"

Gasping for air, he stopped his magic attack as his body shuddered.

"Why…why did you have to say those things about Lucy?" He whispered out, his body language showing a lack of struggle as Erza moved the blade away from his jugular.

"To test you. During S-class missions, you must keep a clear head. You're a relatively well known mage now. Many dark mages know you date Lucy and could have easily goaded you into revealing your location…which can be fatal against 'Myrrah's butchers' or other vile guilds"

Letting out a sigh…Grey turned to his friend as his fists clenched with anger. Not toward Erza…no…it was to himself for losing his cool. "I guess…I still have a way to go before I can truly rival Natsu again"

Setting a comforting hand on his shoulder, Erza smiled at her guildmate.

"You'll make S-class someday Grey, I know you will. And…just between you and me, Natsu is very proud of the progress you've made. You could rival Laxus in most universes during his harvest rebellion. With how much fighting we do across the multiverse, you could easily be S-class anywhere else. Plus…you made it farther than half the candidates so that's not too bad either"

"I guess not…awe man…I lost my chance for a second girlfriend too…" He said in annoyance as he wiped a hand down his facial features, disappointment in his eyes.

" _GREY FULLBUSTER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! AND HE WILL_ _ **NOT**_ _BE GETTING A THREESOME WITH ME!"_

"REAL CLASSY LUCY! AT LEAST I MADE IT THIS FAR!" Grey shouted to the loudspeaker in the corner.

" _OH! SAY THAT TO MY FACE! I DARE YOU! UNLESS YOU WANT TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT MONTH!"_ The female voice yelled over the intercom, making Grey wince.

"Crap…"

"I see…so there is a battle you'll never win…" Erza smirked as the two headed toward the exit, the ice mage exasperated with his blonde girlfriend.

" _GOT THAT RIGHT ERZA! NOW ONTO THE NEXT FIGHT!"_

" _Yo! Gimmie that! I want to make the next announcement!"_ another voice echoed over the air throughout the battle warehouse.

" _BACK OFF SAM! I WAS HERE FIRST!"_

" _NO WAY! NOW HAND OVER THAT MICROPHONE YOU BITCH!"_ The sounds of a scuffle could soon be heard over the airwaves as Erza and Grey shook their heads. With a resounding 'click' the sounds ended as the two mages finally left the room to head back to the guild and watch the remaining fights.

Cana and Wendy giggled at the continued rivalry of their friends as they walked down the short hallway, their clothes still sticky with drying blood as wafts of sunlight beamed down through the cracks.

"Honestly…I think they're worse than Grey or Natsu now" Cana said in bemusement as her boots echoed across the floor. Eyeing the next door as Wendy nodded her head, the shorter woman couldn't help but agree.

"The funny thing is, some of their traits have rubbed off on each other. They share so many things in common now but can't even see it"

"HA! Got that right!" the brunette replied as her body slightly ached from the battle with Elfman. While she did win, he did manage to land a few good hits during the fight. Finally reaching the heavy door a minute later, she pulled the lever. Swinging open on rusting hinges, she ignored the squealing metal as rusting flakes fluttered to the floor.

"You think Gajeel could've at least greased the hinges or something…" she complained lightly as the two stepped into the battle arena. To their left was an old forklift, its frame rusting from age as stacks of old crates crowded the far, left corner. The familiar dirty skylights illuminated the room along with lacrima powered lightbulbs that swung back and forth, casting luminous shadows around them. But, that was not important as the two women saw their next opponent guarding the far door.

"I have to say Cana…I'm so damn proud of you. While I was worried sick about you fighting those zombies, you pulled through like the strong daughter you are" Gildarts praised as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his magical power dripping off of him in waves.

"Thanks dad" Cana smiled as she stood across from him with Wendy taking a quick gulp.

" _Crap…It's like we have to fight a second Natsu! Ugh…why is our trial so damn difficult!"_ Wendy complained internally as Gildarts took a fighting stance, his eyes locking onto both.

"Now just so you know, I won't go easy on you just because you're my little girl. I expect a good fight from both of you!" He smirked as Cana nodded. As everybody took a combat stance, the brunette wracked her brain for a plan as her face contorted into concentration.

" _Shit! If we fight him, the two of us will fail here! He won't pull any punches…I have to think of a plan…ugh, if Bisca was here I could ask her to flash him for a distraction. Wait…THAT'S IT! A distraction! But what?"_ She asked herself as the card mage wracked her brain for answers.

"Cana…what's the plan?" Wendy asked as Gildarts stood there…letting them take a few minutes. It was the only mercy he would bestow on them both.

"I'm thinking!" She shot back as her dad chuckled.

"I'll give you one more minute…then I'll attack"

Hearing that warning, Cana started to pour through ideas. _"No…I need a flamethrower for that one…No…I don't have access to prostitutes right now…No…the G.R.G. would just change his gender, not his magic. No…Levy dismantled the Cryolator…wait…YES! That could work!"_

"Dad…before we start…there is something you should know"

"Hmmm? What's that?" Gildarts asked as his daughter blushed slightly and placed her hands to her sides in balled fists.

"I just want you to know that…I…I…I'M PREGNANT!" Cana shouted out as the words echoed across the room, causing the other two occupants to widen their eyes.

"Wha…you mean…my baby girls is gonna be a mom? YES!" The man cheered out as he did a little dance, his fight forgotten.

"THIS IS GREAT! We can shop for cribs and pick out baby clothes! Oh! And I'll buy Natsu a pack of cigars and—" He was completely distracted, his eyes closed in a chershire grin as Cana ran behind him, raising her arm in a slant. Bringing it down, she chopped Gildarts at the base of the neck as hard as she could.

"A huge baby sho-" the man was starting to say as his words were cut off, the karate chop from Cana knocking him out in one blow as he fell forward toward the dusty floor. Landing with a heavy crash, he still sported a happy smile as Cana stood above him with Wendy joining her moments later.

"I…I can't believe that worked…say…are you?"

"No. But I figured he's always talking about my future wedding with Natsu and a baby would be the next step. Seriously though…he has way too much time on his hands to be thinking of all that right now…" Cana replied with a shake of her head.

"Do you think he'll be mad when he wakes up?"

"Please" Cana replied with a wave of her hand as the two walked toward the door, their footsteps echoing off the walls. "I'm his baby girl, I'll buy him a case of booze and let him pick out my dress or something…"

" _CANA AND WENDY ADVANCE! WAY TO GO KID! I JUST WATCHED YOUR ZOMBIE FIGHT AND YOU KICKED ASS! THAT'S MY PROTÉGÉ! AND CANA! WE ALL KNOW YOUR NOT PREGNANT!"_ The female voice of Sam echoed over the speaker as another joined in moments later.

" _YOUR….IMPRESSIVE FLATTY! I'LL GET YOU A TRAINING BRA WHEN THIS IS OVER!"_ Meredy said loudly, her voice echoing through the hallway as the blunette's eyes twitched.

" _GET OFF THE SPEAKER!"_ Lisanna could be heard yelling before it clicked off, giving the two some silence.

"Ugh…damn that itty bitty bitch…"

"I just love how you two became instant rivals" Cana stated with a smirk, getting her friend to groan.

"I don't even know how it happened…she just seems to think I have no chest at all! I mean…look at them! They have grown this past summer!" Wendy pointed out to her breasts, the size hovering around the low B-cup range as they walked.

"Don't worry Wendy. We both know you turn into a blue haired goddess by the time you're an adult" Cana told her friend as they approached the final door…

Levy and Bisca stood on one side of the battle room, glancing to the right wall that had a pile of old desks stacked upon each other. Why they hadn't been cleared out when the business closed they couldn't guess, but they were not important as they studied their opponent.

"Um…should we say something to her?" Bisca whispered to Levy as Juvia sat on the floor, her arms curled around her knees as a small raincloud hovered above her head. She was whimpering to herself, the words barely audible to the two females.

" _Love rivals…Cana babies…brunette succubus…"_ Juvia continued to mumble. As soon as Sam announced the false news of a pregnant Cana, Juvia went catatonic. They had actually been preparing to fight, but the news completely floored the water mage.

"I don't know…I mean, Sam said it was fake…" Levy pondered as she eyed the door past the depressed woman.

"Well…I hate to sound cold…but your promotion is on the line. If we can skip a fight with her…." Bisca suggested as Levy nodded in agreement. Yes, Juvia was one of her best friends and loved the crazy girl to pieces, but in a fight…she could pull off magic rivaling Erza or Mira. She could simply encompass them in a water prison and wait for them to pass out with ease. This didn't even include her other low level spells. Yes…Levy _**might**_ be able to win using electricity magics…but that would drain her even further. She was already tired, bruised, and battered with dried blood on her skin and this was a gift…she would not waste it.

" _And I've come too far for that…I know I broke some fingers in my right hand and used a decent portion of my magic in the last two trials. I can't afford to fight her…sorry Juvia…"_ Levy concluded as she started to walk silently past the crying woman with Bisca close behind. Reaching the door, Levy slowly eased the handle open as it groaned and creaked with age. Snapping her head back, Juvia was still out of it, whimpering to herself as the two women moved into the hallway.

"Must have twins for Natsu….prove Juvia's love for Natsu…THIRTY SEVEN BABIES FOR NATSU!" Was the last thing the two heard before slamming the door shut behind them.

Rubbing her temples, Levy shook her head at her friend's actions. "Sometimes…I wonder what goes on in her head? She knows that Natsu loves her right? That he promised her children someday?"

"She does…but you know…she's Juvia" Bisca shrugged as the two women advanced down the dirty and dusty hallway littered with garbage and abandoned furniture.

 **Fairy Tail.**

"I think…next time we should have Mira be one of the mages to fight…" Millianna told her friends as they watched Mira and Kinana go and retrieve the depressed Juvia, her personal raincloud following the three out of the room.

"Well…if bitch pants hadn't announced what Cana said…" Lucy glowered as she was covered in bandages, sitting next to Grey and Erza as she took a gulp of ice water.

"Whatever. How was I supposed to know that would mentally break her for the day?' Sam retorted from her own table with Knightwalker, Natsumi, and Hisui. She was covered in heavy bandages as well, her fingers wrapped around a frothing mug of beer as Glenn, Sue, Elfman, and Evergreen sat at another table.

"Please don't fight anymore…you almost broke the microphone with your last scuffle" Evergreen groaned out before spotting Meredy shifting through a magazine at another table.

"What are you looking at?"

'Training bra's for Wendy. Her flat chest is a serious problem to the guild" the pink haired girl stated matter of factly as Lisanna gave a soft giggle.

"They're like Erza and Mira when they were younger!" The younger sister stated as she sat on Laxus's lap, enjoying his company as her man gave a grunting nod.

"Got that right"

"So uhh…is anybody going to get Gildarts?" Natsumi asked as both Happys shared a plate of fish with Carla and Pantherlily.

"it appears not. But then…he did fall for such an obvious lie" the black and gray cat stated before Gajeel stood up with a grin. Pointing to the screen, Levy and Bisca had reached the final door.

"Quiet everybody! Its gonna start soon!" the dragon slayer shouted as the mages in the hall glued their eyes to the screen.

"What an amazing young woman…" Hisui whispered as she watched Wendy join her three friends in the final arena that took up the loading yard outside the warehouse.

Bisca glanced toward Cana and Wendy, noticing the dried blood across their features and clothes as the sun shone above them. They were standing in the old loading yard, the concrete littered with rotting pallets and rusting drums. An old crane was off to their right, its purpose long abandoned as rust and fatigue wore at the metal. Toward their front was an old machine shed, the windows broken and yellowed with age and dust. The sight was out of place for Magnolia, the city showing dozens of new apartment buildings, factories, and countless new businesses. The echoing sounds of traffic, the clamoring of heavy industry, and other sounds of the city washed over the four women as the sun continued to blaze down.

"What happened to you two?" the gun mage asked her friends as Cana looked at her.

"Zombies in a mall. We had to find a laser sword for Erza…I used a chainsaw and was covered in gore and blood. Wendy here used her bat. You?"

"Those asshole mercenaries….you know…cock-face and shit for brains that was hired by that boy rapist Herman" Levy replied with a shrug of her shoulders before glancing around.

"So…where's Natsu?" Wendy asked, her words barely leaving her mouth before the door of the machine shed opened. Walking out was Natsu, the man in his normal boots, blackish cargo pants, and green-gray tank top. Taking a few steps forward, he stopped thirty feet from them as he gave them each a small smile.

"I have to admit…I expected Grey to make it here…but he fucked up in his fight against Erza. But hell yeah…two of my girlfriends made it and Wendy showed some great moves" He stated calmly as his eyes looked over Bisca.

"Bisca…I wish you had been selected too. If it was up to me, I'd promote all four of you…but I can't on this one. So, if you want to step aside and let these three fight it out, you can"

"Thanks for the offer sweetie, but I'm with Levy until she wins. But! I want a super romantic date out of this no matter who wins!" the greenette shouted with a smile as Natsu grunted.

"I swear…all you girls try to make these deals and bets for making me take you out" He grumbled with a small smirk, his voice gravel as Bisca smiled.

"I just want something for my efforts is all"

"So Natsu? What are the rules since three of us are left?" Wendy asked as she tried not to look at his muscular arms. _"Why do his biceps look so good?"_

"Its sudden death. The first one of you to be knocked out…loses. And to make it interesting…." He told them while his eyes turned a shade of crimson. Magic bursting outward, his body was covered in hard, reddish-black scales as Natsu brought out his dragon force.

"I'll be in this form for three minutes…"

"Oh crap…" Cana gulped as Wendy staggered under the massive pressure of his magic.

"So…strong…" the young girl gasped out while Levy took cautionary steps backward. It was easy to forget how strong his magic was, how if he wanted to, Natsu could probably destroy Magnolia or at least most of the city now. Turning her head, Levy knew that they had mere seconds to prepare some sort of battle plan.

"BISCA! USE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" the shorter woman yelled to her teammate as she started to move her arms in a familiar manner.

"Right!" the gun mage shot back as she poured forth her own magic. Holding her hands out, an identical copy of a Seran machine gun formed with colors of emerald green wafting off the magic weapon. Pulling the trigger, Bisca didn't have to worry about killing her boyfriend as the barrel started to spin. "MAGIC MULCHER!" she shouted out as a stream of green and blue magic bullets flew from the gun. Crossing the open area of the battlefield, Natsu crossed his arms over his chest as the attack impacted his body.

"ELECTRICITY!" Levy yelled out as she unleashed her own attack, the power of nature crashing into his body.

'GRAAHH!" Natsu voiced out as he took a few steps back, his body jumping with arcing currents.

"Ah! We have to help them!" Wendy cried out as her two friends started battle upon Natsu. Taking a few steps forward, she felt herself restrained by Cana's hand on her shoulder.

"No Wendy. All we have to do is wait for them to tire out and we win. It may be shitty…but I want this victory" the card mage instructed as Natsu rolled under Bisca's attack. Springing to his feet, he started to run forth as Levy tried to unleash another spell upon him.

Dodging the continuous stream of magic, Natsu coated his fist in fire as he ran toward his green haired girlfriend. Cocking his fist back, he aimed for her torso as her eyes widened.

"OH SHIT!" Bisca exclaimed while jumping to the side. Rolling away, she rejoined Levy as the two prepared their next spells. Glaring at her boyfriend, she couldn't even be mad at him since this was an official trial.

"Think of it like training…" Natsu smirked at her as he turned the face the two females, his scales not showing any damage from the magical bullets except for a few scratches and light burns.

"Dammit…IRON!" Levy yelled at the male as she formed a massive block of metal above his head. Rolling forward as the large block cracked the ground behind him, he noticed Sam and Wendy standing back…not fighting at all. He was going to do something about that.

"This is the easiest trail yet!" Cana cheered out as she watched the other three battle, her smile brightening up the arena.

"Uh Cana…he's looking this way…" Wendy whispered as the fire dragon slayer locked eyes with the young girl. Running forward in fast sprint as he boots echoed across the concrete, Natsu extended both his arms to his sides. Clotheslining Bisca and Levy as his forearms impacted their throats, the two women were knocked on their asses. Gasping for air as he simply ran past, the duo struggled to regain a sense of self as the skin around their neckline started to bruise and purple from the devasting blow.

'Hack..cough…cough…weeze' "Ugh…one more hit like that and I'll be knocked out…" Levy told herself while starting to massage the skin.

"No…no doubt about…about that…" Bisca added in as she propped herself into a sitting position.

"CARD EXPLOSION!" Cana shouted out as Natsu loomed closer, his eyes like fire and war. Impacting his chest, the explosion washed over his scales with no discernable damage as he came face to face with her.

"I love you Cana…but…" he whispered before pulling a fist back. Punching her in the abdominals, the brunette doubled over as a sting of saliva left her mouth, her eyes grasping with pain. Seeing her wounded state, Natsu kicked her away as her body sailed through the air. Impacting the old crane with a dull 'thud' the daughter of Gildarts slid down with a groan.

"NO! CANA!" Wendy cried out after seeing her friend go flying, taking a defensive stance, Wendy looked at Natsu as the mage turned toward her.

"Ugh…It was like being hit by a truck…" the brunette muttered as she tried to regain her footing. Using her right arm to support herself, she managed to climb back to her feet. Looking across the yard, her vision locked onto Wendy who was taking a few steps backward.

Gritting her teeth, Wendy raised her fists as Natsu slowly stalked toward her. But she knew in a fight of hand to hand…he would win even without magic. No…she would have to give her all to stand a chance against him. Casting her gaze to her friends on the far right, Wendy couldn't help but smile internally as the three stood tall despite the single blows they endured.

"MAGIC ROCKET!"

"ICE!"

"ICICLES!"

The trio of attacks homed in on Natsu, the three older women trying to give the younger girl a chance. Colliding with his scaled skin, the magical rocket from Bisca tore his shirt away, shredding the cotton into nothing. Staggering under the massive blow of magic as it halted his steps, Natsu underwent further attacks. The letters of ice from Levy impacted his left shoulder in a trio of blows, gouging his hard scales as a few managed to be torn off. The icicles from Cana fared about the same, the frozen liquid impacting his body and tearing a few more scales off his chest as the first minute of the battle passed.

Watching the opportunity unfold before her, Wendy took a deep breath as her lungs filled with air and magic. Pushing everything she had into this one attack, she figured if she managed to knock him out, that would be an instant win.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She shouted out, unleashing the massive cone of air almost point blank at Natsu. If it wasn't for the same preparations by Gajeel, the attacking roar would've transformed the surrounding neighborhood into ruin from the battling teenager. But, like a pulsing shockwave, it scattered dust, loose debris, and other abandoned materials as Natsu was flung across the staging yard into the old machine shed. With a crash of tearing metal and broken boards, the building collapsed onto the male as Wendy gasped for breath.

"Holy shit Wendy…I didn't think you had that much in you…" Levy commented as she walked close by to the young girl.

"Don't let your guard down…we all know he's too strong to be taken down like that…" Bisca commented as she aimed her magic rocket launcher at the pile.

"Maybe we sh-" Cana started to say before a miniature explosion consumed the shed in a ball of fire. Leaping through the air on streams of flames, Natsu pushed into the air as he held a ball of swirling heat above his head. Half his scales had been blown away, revealing his muscular chest covered with cuts, bruises, and burns, the handiwork of Wendy as the contenders looked upward.

"PLAY TIME IS OVER! FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Hurling the orb of fire magic down to the gathered females, the attack swirled and pulsed through the air.

"SCATTER!" Levy shouted, but far too late as the magic attack impacted the ground five feet away. Blowing up in a burst of flame and heat, the four were scattered around the yard as the explosive power hurled them through the air.

Shaking her head as her vision swirled, Levy heard her ears ring and body ache with small burns. Pushing herself to her hands and knees, her right palm throbbed through the bandages as her broken fingers cried for relief.

"Sh..shit…If..if we were enemies…"

"One of you will be knocked out in the next minute and a half!" Natsu said darkly before kicking Levy in the ribs. He made sure to pull his kicks to not break anything on his script mage, but still…she went flying again as her cries of pain echoed across the arena. Soaring through the air as her senses reeled, the short genius hit a stack of pallets hard as her body hit the ground.

Feeling the impact of another magical rocket explode against his skin, Natsu turned to see Bisca standing on shaking legs, her temple dripping blood from a fresh cut. The curvaceous female was standing near Wendy and Cana, the other two trying to conjure up some magic. Running forward, his face was a blank slate while his heavy footfalls echoed across the concrete.

"I…I won't let Levy lose!" Bisca cried out as she fired again, staggering her boyfriend backward as more of his scales were shredded and chipped.

" _Amazing…to think they've managed to damage me this much…"_ Natsu preened with pride….just before punching Bisca in the side of the head. Crumpling like a rag doll, she fell to the ground unconscious as the heavy blow took her out of the equation. She would wake up mad and with a killer headache later, but for now, her fight was done.

" _Damn…she's going to want a special date for that one…probably with shopping too…"_ he frowned as he cast his eyes back to the two remaining females.

Grabbing a trio of fresh cards from her deck, Cana was still in somewhat decent shape to fight. Placing herself between Natsu and Wendy as they created some space, she just hoped to hang on with the young woman for the next minute and fifteen seconds. Pouring magic into the three pieces of hard paper clenched between her fingers, they glowed a heavy orange.

" _This is my strongest, non-lethal attack…"_

"EXPLOSIVE CARD CASCADE!" She screamed, hurling the three at Natsu as he closed the fifteen foot gap between them.

Dodging to the side as he read the attack, the three cards whisked by before impacting a distant stack of rusting drums and old pallets. The explosion rocked the yard, spitting out shrapnel splinters and ruined metal that hissed through the air.

Staying low as shards whistled above her head, Levy slowly climbed to her feet seconds later with her body yelling in protest. Clutching her bruised or possibly cracked ribs with her right hand, she grit her teeth while bracing her feet. She knew three of her fingers were broken for sure now while taking deep breaths.

"God…I sure fucked myself up…ugh…I'll just stay quiet over here…" She told herself as Natsu approached Cana.

"Too bad that didn't hit me Cana! Would've done some serious damage!" Natsu shouted at his girlfriend who had put up her guard. Throwing a light jab, Cana managed to block before returning a kick to his side, the blow impacting some of his remaining scales. Grunting under the blow, Natsu was quick to retaliate against the brunette. Pivoting his left foot, Natsu unleashed a leg sweep with his right, catching Cana in the attack.

"GAH!" She cried out while trying to slow her fall. But Natsu wasn't done as he comboed the attack with a fire coated fist. Striking her solar plexus as she was in mid-air, the flames singed her skin as new pain crashed against her senses. Hitting the ground as she coughed and wheezed moments later, Cana locked eyes with Wendy who was still trying to regain some of her energy.

"Don't tell me that's all you got? Cause you still have fifty seconds" Natsu gloated with a chuckle as his woman scowled. Grasping at the loose gravel between her fingers, she pushed herself upward. Climbing to her feet, she looked like hell. Clothes torn and ripped, covered in dried blood and bruises, Cana looked like a woman you don't mess with.

"You…COCKY BASTARD!" She screamed out before running forward. She ignored the pain and fatigue…how she just wanted to sit down and soak in a bubble bath with a glass of wine…but she needed to keep fighting…for herself and for Wendy. Getting in range, she brought back her artificial leg in preparations for a kick.

"CANA KICK!"

Snapping it forward, she aimed for the area on Natsu's right side that was free of scales, thanks to their efforts earlier.

Bringing his arm down, Natsu blocked the kick as he braced his body from the momentum.

"No…." She whispered as the kick was blocked. Watching him give a small smile, Cana couldn't do anything as he grabbed her outstretched limb.

"That was good…nice attack" He lightly praised her…just before dragging her off her feet. Spun through the air, the scenery was a blur as Natsu threw her toward Levy.

" _Oh…this is gonna suck…"_ Cana thought as she sailed over the unconscious body of Bisca. Barely able to raise her head in time, the busty brunette locked eyes with Levy who was in a poor state as well. Colliding moments later, they were a tangle of limbs and cursing as the duo crashed to the ground once more. Groaning in pain, the two struggled to stay awake as they clawed at the loose dirt around them that covered the hard concrete of the staging yard.

"Looks like it's just you and me Wendy…." Natsu said calmly while walking toward the fourteen year old.

"I…I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY FISTS IF I HAVE TOO!" She cried out while taking a renewed combat stance. She had been taking deep lungful's of air, trying to regain her magic since her element was all around her, but still…she need time. Time, she did not have.

"GOOD!" Natsu exclaimed with pride as he moved into range. Throwing a punch, the skin of his knuckles grazed Wendy's cheek as she tilted her head to the side. Countering, she threw a short jab at his face, managing a small strike.

"Good hit. The fact that you're here is amazing in itself! But….your done" Natsu told her as he coated his fist in fire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled out, bringing the clenched hand forward as his knuckles turned white. Impacting the girls midsection a brief second later, the female couldn't block or brace in time. Flying to the hard concrete, she hit hard as her vision blurred.

Staring up at the sky, Wendy could see the brilliant sun and white puffy clouds hovering above as she tried to move.

"Is this it? Do I lose here? Like this…" she whispered as her vision started to darken.

" _Wendy…"_

That voice…she hadn't heard it since… The outside world faded as Wendy found herself in world of black. There was no floor or sky…nothing but darkness and her own body.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, the strange landscape echoing her words as they repeated over and over.

"Wendy…"

She turned on her heels…and almost fainted. There she was…Grandeeney in her magnificent splendor. Her shimmering white scales, her piercing blue eyes...

"Gr…Grandeeney?" Wendy whispered before running forward, tears in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around the dragon's snout, the dragon slayer sniffled back some tears.

"W..WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Wendy cried out as the dragon comforted the girl with a gentle claw.

"Oh, my child…I've missed you too. But…there isn't time to explain" She whispered.

"But…why?"

"I will explain everything in the coming days. But right now, you are ready"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"The second stage of your power…Dragon Force!" the white dragon exclaimed before pointing a claw behind her.

Turning her head, Wendy saw a spinning ball of bluish air wisping with strands of white. It was beautiful…and powerful. The wind coming off of it felt like a gale, whipping her blue locks behind her as she braced herself.

"Go my child…go and claim your strength! You are more than ready!"

Stepping forward, Wendy took her first steps before halting. Looking back at her dragon, her eyes misted. "You…you promise to explain everything? What this place is and where you went?"

"You have my word young one"

Nodding her head, Wendy wiped the small tears away. Walking forward, the wind became stronger and stronger. Pulsing with hurricane like power, she finally stopped ten feet away as any further steps were impossible. Opening her mouth, she breathed in as the floating orb of air flew toward her…

Natsu looked down at Wendy in curiosity. Her eyes were open…but she wasn't moving. Her breathing was normal and while she did have some bruises and cuts, she didn't appear to have taken large amounts of damage. Shrugging his shoulders after a few seconds, Natsu figured it as time to call it. Turning away, he looked over to Cana and Levy, the busty females supporting each other against some old, rusting machines. He had to admit…he might have gone a little overboard as he walked toward them, his scales finally fading away.

"Well! Looks like you two—"

Wendy pulsed with power…staggering power for somebody her age. Snapping his head back toward the girl, Natsu's eyes widened as she climbed to her feet. Her exposed skin was covered in white scales with tints of blue while her eyes shimmered like the azure sky above.

"I…I AM WENDY MARVELL! THE SKY MAIDEN! AND I WILL NOT LOSE!" She shouted out as wind and magic wafted off her body in stuttering waves. Eyes turning toward Natsu, she saw him covering himself with fresh scales.

" _This…my magic is draining incredibly fast! I have to beat him quickly and secure my place of victory!"_

"Well…look what you just achieved"

"SHUT UP! I WILL BEAT YOU!" Wendy cried once more as she burst forward on a cushion of air. In barely a second, she had crossed the space to Natsu as her balled fist embedded itself against his cheek. But she didn't stop there. No, she unleashed a flurry of blows and kicks upon the older man as her new found strength took over. Wendy didn't care if he blocked most of them or that he managed to land hits of his own. The time was running out, only fifteen seconds remained as the two fought and battled each other across the arena. The sounds of flesh striking scales, the blasts of magic and the thumping echo of feet rang toward Levy and Cana, the two watching in complete surprise as their young friend managed to stay toe to toe with Natsu at the moment.

"WENDY! CALM DOWN! YOUR BURNING THROUGH YOUR MAGIC TOO FAST!" Natsu yelled at her as he landed a heavy punch to her chin. Skating backwards, the girl wiped away the trickle of blood escaping from her lips as her face curled into a snarl. Resuming the attack, she hurled a blast of air from her palm, knocking the male backwards as she closed the space. Unleashing a renewed flurry of blows at his scaled midsection, the girl was in full battle mode as her punches continued to land.

"DON'T LECTURE ME! I'VE TRAINED TOO HARD TO FAIL NOW! MOST WENDY'S IN THE MULTIVERSE WOULD GIVE UP NOW! THEY ARE SOFT…TIMID…WEAK! BUT I AM NOT WEAK!" She cried out as she punched toward Natsu's face, the man blocking before kicking her away once more. Landing hard, she sprung back to her feet as her lungs gasped for air. Glancing at her forearms, Wendy saw her scales starting to disappear back into her body. The drain on her body was immense…taxing…making her feel defenseless and vulnerable.

"No…not yet…I WILL WIN!" She bellowed before running forward at Natsu. Cocking her fist backward, the time reached five seconds. Charging at the scarred Gear, she had her right fist ready to land a devastating blow.

Watching it incoming, Natsu raised his arms in an 'X' shape to block…but it never came. Peering over his forearms, he saw Wendy frozen in place with her fist inches away. Her eyes had glazed over, her body teetering as any remaining magic collapsed with her dragon force.

Moving forward, he caught the young woman just before she fell, her quiet breathing barely audible as Natsu supported her.

"Holy shit…" Bisca groaned out, her body too tired to move from the fight as Natsu carried the sky maiden toward the gathered females.

"So…who won?" Cana asked in curiosity as she lent a shoulder to Levy.

"You two did. It sucks…but she passed out first" He told them with a sigh as Mira and Kinana appeared with Erza and Juvia, all wearing nurse's outfits from the previous doorway.

"Come on everybody! Nurse Erza will check your wounds at the hall. And you all did amazing!" the red head stated as the mages looked at her oddly.

"You do know that uniform doesn't make you a nurse…right?" Natsu told his girlfriend as Juvia sidled up to him.

"But Natsu….we look so cute…" She purred out as the man gave a small laugh. She was pressing her large breasts against his arm, the cleavage leaving quite a view for the male as Juvia smiled at him. The sight of her man had broken her depression, bringing the water mage back to normal as her chest rose with each breath.

"Won't deny that…now come on…help Bisca and the others get to the hall…we have to let them rest and throw a party" The male told his ladies as they slowly made their way to the exit.

 **That night at Fairy Tail…**

The hall was filled with mages laughing and drinking, the contestants complimenting each other on their fights. Even Sam and Lucy had lifted glasses of alcohol to each other in a nod of respect for their previous fight.

Mira and Kinana had changed out of their nurse uniforms, taking up residence in the kitchen with Lisanna and Juvia as the four cooked delicious meals for their friends and family.

The two Happy's were sitting with Natsumi and Natsu, the two dragon slayers at a table with Hisui, Bisca, and the two Erza's as they enjoyed their respective desserts.

Glenn was sitting with Sue, the two sporting a few bandages, but nothing major as they shared a pepperoni pizza with Meredy, trying to get to know the young woman better. Nearby was the Thunder Legion, Freed trying to say reassuring things to Elfman as the man pouted over his loss to Cana.

Gildarts had finally recovered from his…'temporary unconsciousness' as he called it, the crash mage drinking with Macao and Wakaba as the father preened with pride. Across the hall you could see Gajeel and Millianna talking with Max, the three recounting the days events. While he was still a little disappointed for not being selected, he figured he would've only made it halfway so he shrugged it off as a reason to train for next time.

Grey was pouting at his table, his chin resting on the hard surface as Lucy tried to comfort her boyfriend for his loss to Erza. She was heavily bandaged and aching, but the celestial mage didn't mind her state too much.

"I still can't believe I made such a stupid mistake…" He groaned out as a small cloud of depression hung over his head.

"It was pretty stupid" Lucy said with a giggle as her man groaned again as mages talked and clamored all around them.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious…" he complained before glowering. "And I lost my chance for a threesome…such an idiot…"

Seeing the state of distress he was in, Lucy sighed as she came to a decision. She might regret it later…but dammit! She hated seeing Grey down in the slumps. Leaning her mouth close to his ear, she whispered.

"Who says the trial was your only chance? Play your cards right and you might have another opportunity…"

Eyes growing wide, he shot up while looking at Lucy.

"Are you se-"

"SHHH!" She hissed out pressing her finger to his lips, keeping him silent as the male slowly nodded. When she was sure he wouldn't shout out something embarrassing, Lucy took her finger away.

"Nothing now obviously…but if it happens…I pick her…got it!" she told him with her fist clenched.

"You really are the best" Grey told the blonde before kissing her on the lips.

"OH! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Sam shouted from across the hall, her body still swathed in bandages before taking a bite of a cheese breadstick.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Lucy roared back before the door to the infirmary creaked open. Snapping their heads to the sound, the mages of Fairy Tail saw Levy, Cana, and Wendy step out covered in fresh bandages. Levy even had three of her fingers in small casts on her right hand, her hair a mess after sleeping for hours.

Cana wasn't much better with her own sets of gauze and bandages covering much of her exposed skin. Luckily for all three, the blood and grime had been washed away thanks to the efforts of Mira and Kinana, the two women volunteering to clean up their exhausted and wounded friends.

Wendy though…her eyes were filled with what could be considered…disappointment as Carla started to walk forward to her friend. But her motions were paused as Makarov stood on top of the bar, his smile radiant.

"Alright you brats! Listen up!" He yelled, getting most of the mages to simmer down on their conversations around the hall. Casting his gaze around the hall, he saw them listening before clearing his throat. "First I would like to say you all fought magnificently…though some went a little overboard…" He grumbled, glancing at Sam and Lucy who looked away awkwardly. "But, you all know that! I'm here to announce that Cana Alberona and Levy McGarden have achieved the rank of S-CLASS! CONGRATULATIONS!" He shouted, throwing the guild into a stupor of cheers as the two females smiled.

"THAT'S MY BABY GIRL!" GIldarts yelled, his frothing beer almost spilling in his excitement as Cana waved awkwardly at her idiot father. Levy was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, her smile radiant even though she was wrapped in bandages.

Watching as Wendy took a few unsure steps backward, Natsu stood up as he slowly walked across the hall, his boots echoing across the floor. Many figured he was going to kiss the two, much to the delight of the perverts. But no…he walked passed them to stand next to Wendy. Facing his friends and family, they had resumed their silence, wondering what the man would say.

"We should all cheer for Wendy too. Not only did she make it to the final stage and surpass most of you, but she unlocked her dragon force! She managed to fight me in that state for thirty whole seconds with relentless attacks" he paused while resting a calloused hand on her head, his fingers brushing her blue locks. Unknown to him, her cheeks tinted a slight blush from his closeness, not going un-noticed by Mira and Juvia.

"While I am damn proud of Cana and Levy winning, I think Wendy deserves our praise for how well she fought. Her determination and strength during her trials was amazing for her age. How she fought through hordes of undead…beat Evergreen in her second trial…and how she even managed to push me against the ropes a few times. So….LET'S HEAR IT FOR WENDY!" He barked out, making the girl blush a little more.

"WOOOO! YOU KICKED ASS!" Sam cheered out with a smile.

"YOU DID GREAT WENDY!" Natsumi shouted with Happy doing a dance in celebration. All around them, mages cheered for the fourteen year old, bringing out her smile as Cana and Levy grabbed the young maiden. Flying close, Carla landed on her shoulders with a happy grin.

"You did amazing Wendy" The cat said happily as the young girl was practically dragged into the mass of mages. She received praise and congratulations from Laxus and Gajeel, from Gildarts and Romeo, even Meredy said it 'wasn't bad for a flatty' which translated to awesome by anyone else.

"LET'S PARTY!" Hisui yelled out before running forward and jumping into Natsu's open arms. And as the mages continued to celebrate, the queen of Fiore snuggled in close to her future king.

"How about it…you and me…under the stars…" She whispered out as a nearby Natsumi smashed a fist into a nearby pillar.

"NO WAY! If anybody is getting laid its me! Seeing him fight like that…his rippling muscles covered with scales…his power and battle strength…" the pinkette started to fantasize before pointing a finger at her boyfriend.

"If you have sex with her your having sex with me!"

"Hmmm…sure!" Natsu smiled out, his facial scar pulling at his cheeks as he carried Hisui in his arms toward the door, Natsumi skipping along behind him with a large smile.

"NATSUMI! Don't say such lewd things in the hall!" Erza shouted out, jumping up from her table as the woman turned and stuck out her tongue before leaving through the double doors.

"Aren't you the most perverted out of all the girls though? I remember walking in on you and Natsu while you were wearing that school girl outfit" Knightwalker commented as the scarlet knight turned crimson.

"I…I..I have no idea what your talking about…" the busty red-head replied before resuming her seat, causing many women to chuckle. They all knew of Erza's perverseness in the bedroom with Natsu.

"Ugh…I wish I was still sleeping…" Wendy groaned out after hearing the whole conversation, the young woman wedged between Cana and Levy at the bar. The two older women were already drinking, compliments of Gildarts as he beamed with pride.

"Hey, don't be like that! Just have some fun and celebrate!" Mira told her from behind the bar as she slid the young woman a slice of blueberry cheesecake. Eyes sparkling with delight, Wendy started to dig into her favorite dessert as Mira watched her.

" _You seem to blush a lot around Natsu lately…I'll have to talk with you later…."_ Mira told herself as the guild continued to party far into the night…

 **Wendy's mindscape…**

Wendy had left the party around midnight, her exhaustion of the day wearing her down. Good thing too, because Levy and Cana were talking about having…relations with Natsu…together… But they were so drunk by then with everybody else that the young girl ended up walking home with Meredy. Fortunately, the pink haired girl was just as tired and didn't feel like starting a fight that late. When she finally laid down in bed with Carla retiring to her own room, Wendy had barely closed her eyes before the landscape returned.

For the past hour, she had been listening to Grandeeney tell her of her disappearance, how she was over four hundred years old, the threat of Acnologia at the time…everything.

"And…Natsu knew where you were this whole time? All the women he dates too…including Sam?" Wendy whispered as disappointment rocked her heart.

"Yes. I am sorry my child, but they were sworn to secrecy by Igneel. At the time, your magic and maturity were not strong enough to have this conversation. And with the threat of the black dragon…"

"But…he could've told me!" Wendy shouted out as tears started to spill from her eyes.

"And what would you have done knowing? What could you do?" the large dragon asked as she looked down at the young woman.

"I…I…I don't know…" Wendy said softly before feeling a large claw tilt her head upward.

"Wendy…it wasn't their fault nor their choice to keep it hidden from you. Your mentor Sam was torn up about it…having this secret inside of her and not being able to say a word. So please…don't be angry with them…"

"I…alright…" Wendy said softly before clenching a fist. "I WILL PUNCH THAT NATSU THOUGH!"

Chuckling softly, Grandeeney preened with a large smile as she studied the female.

"My time is running short in this space…not even Igneel can keep it going for very long. But I want you to know I am very proud of you…for the strength you've gained…the lives you've saved. The friendships and companions you've made. And no matter what…I will always be a part of you…" she said before fading from view.

Snapping her eyes awake, Wendy took deep lungfuls of air as she sat up. Finally slowing her breathing a few moments later, she glanced out the window at the mid-August day of sunshine and puffy white clouds. It looked beautiful as she flung the covers off of her bed.

Preparing for the day, she showered and did her hair over the next half hour as the clock read 9:13 a.m. Pulling her favorite outfit on with blue cargo pants and a purple shirt, Wendy heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is? Most of the guild should still be passed out from that party yesterday?" She asked herself as Carla shrugged.

"Maybe Meredy to try and apologize?" the exceed suggested as Wendy gave a short laugh.

"That'll be the day" She replied before opening the door. Standing there was Mira and Juvia, the legendary demon wearing her normal gothic outfit with her favorite 'Property of Natsu' shirt hugging her large breasts. They were both radiant with impish smiles…almost like they knew something…

"Good morning Wendy. Do you mind if we come in?" Juvia asked sweetly.

" _Why do they keep smiling like that?"_ She asked herself before standing aside, letting the two in.

"I was actually going to get some breakfast soon. This won't take too long will it?" Wendy asked her visitors as Mira gave a friendly wave.

"Nah, we just wanted to ask you something" Mira told her as she indicated the bed. Pulling up two chairs for herself and Juvia, the younger woman complied as she sat herself down on the comfy material.

Looking at the two, Wendy cocked an eyebrow as Juvia fidgeted in her seat, her fists clenched as she held them to her chest. Almost like she had an earth shattering revelation. Mira on the other hand was chuckling darkly, her eyes like daggers as strange auras wafted off the two.

"Uhh…so wh—"

"WHEN DID WENDY FALL IN LOVE WITH NATSU!" Juvia yelled out, leaning forward with stars in her eyes as she grabbed the teenage by the shoulders

"WHAT!?" Wendy shouted out as her tone carried disbelief and surprise, her own cheeks heating from the accusation.

"SHE'S BLUSHING! THAT MEANS IT'S TRUE! AHHH! YOUNG LOVE…." Mira preened as she wiggled in her seat.

"Wendy! Please tell me it's not true!" Carla cried out from her left on the mattress as the two women continued to swoon at the news.

"I..I..I..IT'S NOT!" Wendy stuttered out as she her face turned redder than Erza.

"AHHH! HER FEELINGS ARE MAKING HER BLUSH! We have to tell the others!" Juvia said loudly as Mira nodded sagely.

"Your right Juvia, we should start by telling Sam and Knightwalker…"

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T!" the sky maiden cried out as the busty females stopped in their tracks. Gaining a sinister look, the beauties smirked at Wendy who was overcome with a feeling of dread.

"We wont….but only if you admit to us that you like him….

"And if you promise to date him when your older!" Juvia said with a smile as Wendy groaned.

"But! Ah… Won't you see me as a love rival?" We all know how you fight with Hisui and Natsumi"

"Your hair is blue like Juvia's. That makes you an ally" The water mage stated matter of factly with her arms crossed like it was the most logical thing in history.

" _That doesn't even make sense…"_ Wendy concluded as her cheeks burned. Mira, Carla, and Juvia were all looking at her with curiosity, wondering about her next words.

" _I…There is no way out of this…and I can't let Sam or Knightwalker know…they'll think I'm a weak schoolgirl!"_

Gulping heavily, Wendy clutched the fabric of her pants before looking downward in embarrassment with her eyes closed tight.

"I…I…I think Natsu is…I mean….uh…he's very um…brave and handsome!" She shouted the last part out, waiting for the backlash.

"Ahh…so satisfying to hear those words…" Mira stated with a smile as she stood up with her partner in crime.

"I can't believe I just admitted that…." Wendy muttered, her crimson face finally starting to fade.

"Ah…so precious! But Juvia promises to keep it secret! Now come on! Natsu is fishing with Kinana and some of the others! We can all hang out and have a pleasant day!" the rainwoman said happily.

"Natsu…GRR! I owe him a punch for keeping Grandeeney a secret!" the sky dragon slayer barked out as a small, flaming aura appeared around her.

"Wendy….for what's its worth, we are sorry we couldn't tell you. But giving a promise to a dragon king…that's some serious business…" Mira said softly, her eyes a little downcast.

"It's…alright. Grandeeney told me everything"

"At least your ahead of Gajeel" Carla suggested, the exceed trying to lighten the mood. Seeing the maiden nod, Wendy gained a fresh smile while looking at her furry friend.

"Your right Carla! Now let's go find Natsu so I can punch him in the head!"

"THAT A GIRL!" Mira cheered while slapping Wendy on the back, her smile contagious as the four soon exited the room, heading toward a certain man.

 **Magnolia Central Park…an hour later.**

"And another thing Erza! What made you think sending us to a universe with hordes of zombies was a good idea!?" Cana scolded the busty red head with a wavering finger, her bandages still fresh as Erza stood there…pouting.

"I saw some guy running around with a laser sword and thought it looked cool" She tried to explain awkwardly as Cana gave her a light chop to the forehead.

"Cool or not…that was a very deadly situation for myself and Wendy. So, you better make sure to apologize to her. And another thing…" she continued to the knight as the two women stood near the water of the large lake.

"Uh Natsu? Are you sure we aren't in a parallel universe? Cana is acting like Erza and Erza like Cana" Happy asked as he sat on the shore with his fishing pole in hand. The line was tracing into the water as the dragon slayer did the same with Kinana, the purple beauty wearing a flowing sun dress while trying her hand at fishing.

"I suppose it's possible we woke up in some…bizzaro world…." He joked with a rumble as Kinana felt a tug on her line.

"Oh! I got a bite!" She exclaimed while standing up, the sunlight enticing her wonderful curves.

"Reel it in. But not to fast or you'll break the line" the slayer instructed his girlfriend who started to crank the reel. It took a minute, but the busty, purple haired woman finally managed to pull the fish free from the large lake in the park. Flopping on the line was a ten inch bass as she grinned.

"Woah! It looks so good!" Happy said as he stared at the delicious fish.

"Nice. We can clean it and cook it for lunch later" Natsu stated as he pointed to the cooler with several fishing victims on ice.

"Only if I get to help. After all, I did catch half of them"

"Heh…alright" he smirked before the sound of running feet caught his attention. Looking to his right, Natsu saw Wendy, Carla, Juvia, and Mira approaching.

"Now why does she look mad…?" the gear grumbled to himself as she ran up.

' **SMACK!'**

The smaller fist collided with the side of his head, bowling the mage over as he was splayed out on the grass shore.

"NATSU!" Happy and Kinana cried out as Erza and Cana stopped their one sided argument to glance at the commotion.

"THAT'S FOR KEEPING GRANDEENEY A SECRET!" She yelled at him, the man staring up at the puffy clouds.

"Ugh…guess I had that one coming once you unlocked dragon force…" Natsu admitted while propping himself up on his elbows to look at his fellow dragon slayer.

"That's right! And now your going to make it up to me!" the bluenette said loudly while pulling out a sheet of paper.

"One. I want a whole blueberry cheesecake from the delicious dessert universe"

"Two. You will teach me how to drive next summer" She listed off as the group gathered to the teenager.

"Three. Your going to help me pick out a car when I'm older…and buy it with money earned on a job"

"Four! I want some combat armor" she paused before looking down at the last thing on her list.

"And lastly, you have to take just me to a packer game!"

"I…suppose that's all pretty reasonable…" The male stated as he stood up before walking toward the teenager. Looking down at her, Natsu could see the small traces of hurt on her face. Letting out a deep sigh, he ran a hand through his salmon hair.

"Sorry for keeping it a secret…but yeah…all that seems fair…" he admitted as Erza came forward, her attire comprising of a white blouse and blue skirt for the summer day.

"And I'm sorry too! For adding that portal gun you took to that awful universe with the zombies! Please hit me!" she told the young girl who took a step back.

" _I always forget about that…but a simple hit won't do…"_ Wendy concluded before pointing a finger in the air, her decision finalized.

"I accept your apologies. Natsu, you can start on my new armor this afternoon. And Erza…"

"Yes?"

"You won't be allowed any strawberry cheesecake for a whole week" Wendy told her with a dark aura of punishment around her.

"No…" the red-head whispered as her eyes grew like saucers. Falling to her knees, she braced her hands against the cool grass as her body trembled in horror.

" _What a drama queen…"_ Cana thought as her friend muttered about cruel and unusual punishment.

"Eh…its good for you Erza. All that fat just goes to your boobs anyway" Mira teased while cocking a hip to the left, her hand resting on her slim waist.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU HARPY!"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU RED HEADED SKANK!" The two rivals shouted at each other. Before anybody could stop them, the two were brawling across the grass, throwing punches, kicks, and insults. Shrugging his shoulders, Natsu knew better than to interrupt. Looking down at Wendy, he cocked a thumb back to the fishing spot with Kinana.

"How about it? Wanna fish with us while those two fight?"

"Sure!" Wendy chirped out, her earlier demeanor gone as Kinana handed her a spare rod.

"Say…where's Natsumi and Hisui?" the girl asked as she sat on the grass, trying not to be obvious as she scooted a few inches closer to Natsu.

"Sleeping" the man graveled out as Cana chuckled.

"Say it for what it is…they got fucked into a coma by my man here"

"Cana….don't say stuff like thaaaat…" Wendy wailed as her mind screamed at the images in her head. Letting out a laugh, Kinana and the rest went back to fishing as Mira and Erza continued to brawl behind them on the sunny, summer day…

 **September 17** **th** **, 9:48 a.m.**

The train rumbled and clacked along the tracks, carrying its many passengers to Crocus. The Summer heat wave had finally broken as farmers prepared to harvest crops across Fiore and the rest of the continent.

The past month had seen more of the lancer rifles shipped out to Fiorian military personnel, which had created a surplus of the Fiorian 86' rifles. Not wanting them to go to waste, Hisui offered to sell thousands of the weapons to Iceburg and Stella, with the two countries happily paid for to expand their own militaries. Upon hearing this, Bosco made some more inroads with Seven, Joya, and Bellum, using unfounded facts of Fiore to swing them further to their side. Upon hearing this, Hisui met with the leaders of her two allies to establish the 'Ishgarian Defensive Act' with would result in war by the trio if any country or foreign power attacked any of the three founding members. This act was meant to further stability and co-operation across the continent, but the world was rapidly changing as new technologies made themselves known.

This was all old news to Grey though as he stared out the window at the passing countryside. He was sitting next to Evergreen, the beautiful woman enjoying a romance novel as her eyes tracked across the page. Across from him was Natsu, the male leaning his head against the seat as Bisca sat next to him with Happy in her lap.

"So why did I have to come along for this again? Isn't this more your speed _ **Mister Future King?"**_ Grey asked as he glanced at his friend.

"I figured we could hang out? Unless you'd rather go on a shopping trip with Lucy, Levy, Kinana, and Mira?"

"Ugh…no thanks. But answer my question"

"It should be obvious Grey…" Bisca told the ice mage as she petted Happy, the little cat purring as he slept peacefully on her warm lap.

"The earthquakes…you don't think it's the locust…do you?"

"I…really hope not. There hasn't been a single sighting since January…and Woodworth…" She whispered, the memories threatening to bring back nightmares. Feeling a hand on her knee, Bisca saw Evergreen leaning forward.

"Hey…its alright. Many of these quakes have happened around known fault lines. If it was the locust, I'm sure somebody would've seen at least one, right?" the brunette said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Still, I advised Hisui to place the military on alert…just in case" Natsu grumbled out as the capitol loomed in the distance. Home to nearly a million people, it was the largest city in the country as many smaller towns and cities dotted the landscape around it. Trying to ease his troubled mind, Natsu couldn't help but overhear an older couple in the seats behind them.

"Did you hear about that earthquake that struck the coastal city of Nebel in Caelum?"

"Oh my, no. I hope nobody was hurt" The fifty year old woman replied to her husband.

"A few dozen injured, but it doesn't seem like there were any fatalities…"

Natsu ignored the rest of the rambling conversation, his fist clenching in worry. _"That's how it started for the Serans…random earthquakes…Please…let this be nothing…."_ He thought and prayed as Crocus loomed closer. His demeanor did not go un-noticed by Grey and the two women.

" _I hate to admit it..but Natsu is fucking hardcore. And if he looks worried…."_ The ice mage thought to himself as he prayed that nothing bad would happen in the future.

 **Underneath the island nation of Enca…Queen Myrrah's royal chamber.**

The transfer of the locust from Sera through the new gate had been a success. Digging and tunneling over the past few months, the locust had established themselves under the lands of Earthland as they gathered their forces. Most of the countries didn't notice the tremors or quakes, never having experienced the war with monsters…and continued to move in ignorance about their lives.

Myrrah looked down at the drone commander as it rasped out its report. Standing in front of a large map showing the continent, the gray skinned creature used a pointer on several locations across the land.

"We have managed to evacuate over eighty percent of our forces from Sera my queen. Let the humans die to the lambent as it consumes that world. And as you requested, our forces are poised to strike the weak humans of this new land. However…" The large locust rasped out, its yellow eyes glowing in the firelight of the room.

"Speak" Myrrah commanded as several more locust stood nearby in silence.

"Several areas are ridden with hard granite and bedrock. The Glacier Plateau in Iceburg could not be tunneled along with the land around Port Timber. The city of Clover town sits on an isolated mesa with abundant freshwater with several mountains making tunneling…pointless. The south of Fiore which includes Hargeon, Magnolia, Tristin and Elmina is a massive slab. Any assault will have to be taken overland against them"

"What of their capitol?"

"Crocus…can be taken. Only a third rests out of reach from our Corpsers. The rest of the continent will learn of our strength" The locust rasped once more as Queen Myrrah stood taller. Taking place at the front of the room, she looked at her loyal soldiers

"Go my children…GO AND MAKE ISHGAR BURN! I WANT THE HUMANS SCREAMING IN THE NEXT HOUR! AND OUR SECRET WEAPON! IT WILL MAKE THE SERANS FALL ONCE DEPLOYED! SO GO FORTH AND KILL FOR YOUR QUEEN! MAKE THE STREETS RUN WITH HUMAN BLOOD!" She ranted as her words would unleash butchery, genocide, and hell upon millions….

 **And there is the latest chapter! Now I hope you all enjoy and review this enjoyable story. But for all you faithful readers, I will be taking a week or so off from writing…work has been busy and crazy so I just need to…chill. But when I do, I will be hitting up a chapter in the multiverse…maybe two. And if your curious, the Ishgarian Defensive Act will be very similar to the fortification act in Gears…and I'm sure you can all guess what that might entail. As for the five on the train, I'm thinking they can be labeled as 'Kilo' Squad since obviously Echo isn't around at the moment.**

 **But for all you curious, I will be doing an evil Natsu chapter next. And before you go suggesting "hey does he rape every girl' or shit like that…no. I've got the idea set and I think it will be interesting and fun to write. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and leave lots of reviews!**

 **Natsu: You…BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?**

 **Me: Um…an interesting story?"**

 **Bisca: I don't think so… *Cocks Gun***

 **Me: Um… *FLEES FOR MY LIFE!***

 **Natsu: Happy…get that bastard for me…**

 **Happy: AYE SIR!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	39. The Burning of Ishgar

**And I am back! Now based on last chapters cliffhanger, you can all guess what's going to happen…so no spoilers! MWAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, I'm very thankful for everybody that reads, follows, and reviews. You enjoy my story even though it's a crazy mess of portals, universes and insane monsters. So lets start the chapter!**

 **I don't own any media…anywhere…**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: The Burning of Ishgar**

 **The Capitol of Enca. September 17** **th** **10: 07 a.m.**

It was a beautiful sunny day for Stephon Wilkins as he walked along the main thoroughfare of Encaburg. A young man of twenty two years, he was muscular and handsome, but also a hard worker and kind man. He was out birthday shopping for his mother, a stern and strong woman...but also very kind. Multiple store fronts were on his right as traffic and pedestrians flowed around him, going about their own business. The warm breeze wafting off the ocean tussled his hair as he continued, the mild climate wonderful to him and the natural palm trees of the nation.

Having a population of three and a half million, the island nation boasted a strong fishing industry and reliable navy. But, with the recent advances made by the Fiorians, the wooden ships would soon be scrapped as the government tried to catch up. With his own father a captain of a smaller vessel, Stephon heard all about the breakneck speed's researchers were conducting on the new weapons, technologies, and building techniques the country of Fiore employed. Of course…everybody knew of the locust, but being on an inland nation would keep the monsters on the mainland if they ever returned.

Stopping at a newsstand, he paid for the latest articles as he unfolded the paper fresh off the presses. Reading the paper as he leaned against the corner of a clothing store, his eyes darted across the sentences.

"Hmm…looks like another earthquake hit the city of Enstria…and queen Hisui has placed her entire country on alert along with Joya and Iceburg…says the earthquakes could be locust activity… Yeah right. Everybody knows they're on Sera and the Fiorians beat them back despite losing hundreds of thousands. She's probably just trying to justify having such a strong military now. Besides, we live on an island. The locust couldn't even.."

The massive shaking of the earth threw him to his knees as the hard landing caused scrapes to run along his palms. Hitting the ground with a release of air, Stephon tried to pick himself up even as people ran and tried to find cover. Hearing the crash of metal and tinkling glass, the young man saw a traffic accident in the road even as everything continued to shake and tremble.

"A…another earthquake!?" He asked himself in fear as a few bricks from a nearby building fell and struck a fleeing man. Finally pushing himself to his feet, Stephon stabilized his stance. Glancing back at the roadway as the drivers of the two cars were slumped over their steering wheels, the man knew he had to help the wounded.

Staggering forward as the pavement cracked and people ran, the man was on unsteady feet as the ground started to swell upwards.

"Wh-!" he uttered in panic as the swell grew larger.

The monstrous Corpser broke through the surface, its maw of razor sharp teeth glistening in the sunlight of the tropical city. Slamming its massive limbs downward, it crushed the occupants of the two crashed vehicles with ease as rubble spilt into the road.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit OH SHIT!" He screamed as he panicked. Backpedaling across the pavement, the male turned and started to run even as the locust poured forth from the earth like a festering wound.

" _Kill…"_ A drone rasped out, its face in an evil sneer as it opened fire on the fleeing man. A trio of heavy rounds punching through his back, Stephon hit the ground in a bloody heap as his internal organs were sundered by gunfire.

"No…" he barely rasped out as blood coated his lips. Struggling to drag himself to safety, he knew that his life was ending. As hundreds of drones, boomers, and grinders poured forth from this emergence hole and opened fire, the peaceful island nation was transformed from tranquility to horror in the blink of an eye.

As his strength finally left him, Stephon could only hear one thing as he faded into the black release of death…screams and gunfire…

 **Jale. Capitol city of Joya 10: 53 a.m.**

"GET EVERY MEMBER OF THE MILTARY TO THEIR POSTS! HELL! CALL THE MALITIA'S IF YOU HAVE TO! JUST MAKE SURE EVERY NEW RIFLE IS IN USE!" Screamed the king of Joya as his top generals stared out at the horrors unleashed upon their country. The reports had come flooding in from almost every major city…the locust were attacking and killing everything in their path. The echoing screams of gunfire and explosions were mixing in with the churring panic as the people were killed. If they even knew, over a hundred thousand had already been killed and butchered across their land.

"Yes, your majesty! And what of the Jupiter Tanks? The five we purchased from Hisui are currently stationed at the coastal city of Aeze. Should I order the commander here?" The general asked, silently thanking the fact the ruler had the foresight to purchase such weapons. Signing that defensive pact with Fiore had probably been the most intelligent thing their ruler had done in recent years, and hopefully it would pay off now.

Looking out at the billowing smoke and fires consuming the capitol of his nation, King Tors felt his heart breaking for his country. Holding the crumpled sheets of military reports in his hand, the man knew that the city of Tonsi to the east…renowned for its architecture, cultural museums and mausoleums…a city of fifty thousand…was burning. Resting in the center of his country, that humble burg of life only had a normal police force and a small garrison of a few thousand troops.

" _Who knows how many are dead already…I…I can't just throw away my best assets for no gain"_ Watching as flames consumed and burned the industry sector of his capitol, the king let out a steady breath. Turning to his advisors as Reavers roamed the skies, the king hoped his people could forgive him as the coming days would test them all to the brink and beyond.

"No…tell them to defend the coastal city along the with Typoon Division. They need to evacuate any of the smaller towns and cities in the area…" he said softly before looking at the same General.

"Do you have any recommendations, General?"

"I do. But…"

"Spit it out" the king said harshly as the city outside continued to struggle and die under the onslaught.

"Simply put, these locust appeared everywhere. We don't have the means to counter them all. We need to fight them from the hills and mountains. Our cities sit on soft soil and from what we learned from the Fiorians, these horrors can tunnel thought that with ease. Add to that our military has barely begun to re-equip with these new weapons and firearms, and that can spell disaster. But the mountains along the Stella border…several small cities and towns are scattered among them. I suggest we start pulling our forces and people back to those locations. I know for a fact that several battalions of troops with the new rifles and armor are stationed there along with a few artillery companies. If we dig in there…we might be able to hold on long enough to save some of our people"

"And what of them" the ruler pointed out the window to the burning city. Even in this chamber, the constant gunfire was wracking and snapping across the landscape as a brumak fired at a cluster of ill-equipped soldiers on the main boulevard near the palace. They were decimated as their bodies were blown apart, streaking the roadway with gore as the ruler turned away from the distant horror.

"We…will do all we can your highness. Now please…get your wife and two daughters ready to evacuate to the mountains. I…I will lead the defense of the capitol for as long as I can" The old general said with ash in his voice. All the men and women in the room knew…this man would be dying here to give them a chance to save some of their country and themselves.

Nodding, the king of Joya looked as the soldier turned and left the room, heading to keep the nightmare at bay.

"Somebody…please contact Hisui and let her know of the situation…"

"I…I…I already tried your highness…I couldn't get through…" the young secretary stuttered out as a few tears streaked her cheeks.

"I see…" The man of fifty three years said softly as his country continued to burn and fight to survive.

 **Crocus. 11:02 a.m.**

"RUN ROMEO!" Macao screamed to his son as the two ran for their lives. They had been taking a family trip to the capitol over the last few days, his young son wanting to see the new aquarium yesterday. While Macao had never really been interested in aquatic life, Romeo seemed to be developing an interest. But that was yesterday. Now…now they were running for all they were worth.

Looking back over his shoulder, the boy's eyes widened as the pack of wretches drew closer. Snapping and snarling on his heels, he could see their yellowed teeth glistening with blood…his mother's blood as she was ripped apart in front of him. It was something he will never forget as her screams echoed in his young mind with tears streaking his cheeks.

This part of the city was in complete chaos as the locust attacked the capitol, whole neighborhoods already ablaze with flame and fire as bodies lay in the street where they had fallen. They had been running aimlessly, just trying to find safety and a place to rest as they moved past bullet ridden buildings and shattered windows. The locust were currently attacking the east part of the city, even as countless knights tried to push them back with the new weapons of war. Embers of flame licking the azure sky, the two humans continued to flee.

"COME ON!" Macao roared out, kicking a door open to a barber shop seconds later. Splintering the frame, the father didn't care as he grabbed his son and pulled him inside. Slamming the door behind him, Macao slumped down against it as the wretches clawed and howled outside, begging to kill the two survivors.

Taking two breaths as the pounding and scratching finally eased, Macao grabbed his son as tears flowed down their faces.

" _Christine…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"_ the father silently wailed over his recently deceased wife…his love…one of his most precious treasures.

"Dad…mom…she…" Romeo stuttered, his voice cracking and filled with pain. He didn't understand. Why where the locust here? How, everybody said they had been driven from Fiore this past winter. But now…they were here…killing people. People just like his mom.

"I know son…I know…" the father uttered as they tried to regain strength from their flight through the city. The sounds of automatic gunfire, bursting bombs…the screams of people and monster alike haunted them both. So much in fact, that they didn't feel the vibrations in the floor until it was too late.

The driver of the Brumak had watched the two vile humans flee into the store, escaping his brethren wretches by a hair. Turning the massive creature, the locust snarled a command at the gunner as the area burned.

" _FIRE!"_ it hissed out as a salvo of three rockets screamed and burst through the air toward the corner shop. Impacting the front of the building, the explosives burst with flames and speeding shrapnel as the three story structure started to lean from the onslaught. Macao and Romeo died before they knew it, the deadly shards of metal blowing the two apart into flying chunks of meat. Even as the fire washed through the structure, it was already in the first stages of collapse as the Brumak turned away, ready to resume the attack against the city and humans…

 **The Crocus Train Station…**

The commuter train that had been carrying Natsu and his friends had made it to Crocus, but not before an emergence hole had bent and twisted the rail lines. Derailing even as the engineer yanked the brake handle, the man gave a silent prayer. Squealing as the brakes locked and sparks flew along the steel bands, the man's last sight before the accident unfolded was of numerous locust pouring out of the massive tunnel that had opened right near the station.

Hitting the hole, the locomotive jumped from the rails as metal tore and screeched from abuse. Slamming into the side as the engine tilted to its side, Mals Tompson's neck snapped on impact even as several drones were crushed and dragged under the tons of steel. But it didn't end as the cars behind started to derail. Flinging about at odd angles as passengers screamed and panicked, dozens would die amongst the wreckage while fresh flames started to eat at the metal. Seeing the state of the accident, several locust drones started to move toward the ruined train, the cries of scared and wounded humans drawing them in.

Stifling a groan, Natsu blinked his eyes slowly as his senses tried to make sense of what happened. The car had flipped, placing the team on the ceiling as emergency lights flickered. Several other people were still unconscious or pinned beneath luggage, but he had to ignore that. Eyeing Bisca as she slumped against the cool metal wall of the vehicle that broke up the monotony of windows, the man approached his girlfriend as his boots crunched the freshly broken glass.

"Bisca. Wake up" He urged, trying to rouse her as a small gash decorated her forehead. The small rasp of pain escaping her lips gave him reassurance as her eyes fluttered open while a trickle of blood ran down her left cheek.

"Natsu? Wha—" The sound of gunfire nearby filled their ears, the sharpened cracks far too close for comfort. Moving toward the next metal wall between the windows, Natsu immediately re-equipped into his Gear armor as a lancer appeared in his hands. Peering out the window, his blood ran cold as several dozen drone soldiers approached the train. They were already gunning down disoriented humans who had tried to escape the encroaching flames, their panicked screams cutting off as they died in fear. But past that…he could hear the sounds of battle…of war…

"Bisca…it's the locust. Get the others ready and get into your armor" The male instructed as he released three sets from his storage space. Yes…he has become a walking armory of guns and armor for his friends, but that was fine with him. He would never make a mistake like what had befallen Alzack happen again.

Seeing her set magically appear near the rousing forms of Grey, Evergreen and Happy, the beautiful sniper scooted over, trying to stay silent as the man's face had landed between Evergreen's breasts.

" _Good thing Lucy isn't here to see that…or Elfman…"_

Glancing back at her man, he had started to take a deep breath as the locust troops moved closer. Some had started to move through the train cars, slaughtering as they went, but that still left two dozen approaching their position as their boots crunched across the gravel between the tracks.

"You fucking bastards…" Natsu growled out as he inhaled. For the enemies before him, they would pay the ultimate price.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The cone of fire was nothing special. Just a way to kill his enemies who had clustered together as their yellow eyes grew wider.

" _Mag-!"_ One tried to say loudly even as the flames washed over his flesh. Screaming and howling as the flames burned and cracked his gray skin, the drone was one of many that died in a maelstrom of flame as their flesh cooked and burned.

"What the hell Flamebrain!" Grey shouted as he was woken by the roar, his face curling in annoyance.

"The locust are here. Armor up" He instructed as Evergreen's and Happy's eyes widened.

"Oh…shit" the brunette exclaimed before grabbing the chest piece of her battle armor the man had stored. Shrugging it on, Evergreen knew time was of the essence as her two other friends did the same.

"But…I thought…" The little cat whispered as Natsu nodded.

"I know little buddy. But we can't concern ourselves with that right now. First, we need to clear the area of these fucks" He stated calmly while glancing back out to the yard. Several other trains could be seen, along with the main platform toward his left. Ignoring the sounds of his friends rapidly throwing on their armor, he strained to hear more of the battle occurring.

"I fucking hate it when I'm right…" He muttered lowly, his voice of gravel heavy beyond his years.

Hearing a blood curling scream coming from the next car, the dragon slayer knew what he had to do as he clenched his rifle. Rushing toward the doorframe, his body slammed into the steel of the wall before looking into the next car. It had landed on its side, the seats pointing horizontally from his left as luggage and debris cluttered the car. But that was a moment in time as he saw the young woman trying to crawl away, her ankle twisted at an odd angle. The locust drone behind her was stalking slowly, enjoying the time it had to kill the helpless female.

Snarling his teeth, Natsu fully emerged from his cover, pulling the trigger of his lancer. Gunshots echoing off the aluminum walls of the train, the bullets found their mark in center mass. Punching through the horribly gray skin, the metal shattered its spine moments later as the monster collapsed to the cold metal.

Crouching low in a run, Natsu ignored the incoming fire from more of the locust further ahead. Grunting as a heavy round crashed against his armor, the male managed to reach the wounded woman.

"Get her into cover!" Grey shouted as he came up behind his friend, letting loose his own burst of gunfire at the approaching trio of locust from the next car. Bullet casings clattering against the floor, the ice mage blew off the jaw of the closest monster before ducking back down into cover.

Grabbing the woman's hand, Natsu dragged her behind some passenger seats, her cries of pain mixing in with the howling gunfire as the other two women joined the battle.

"Stay down" Natsu instructed as he leaned out of cover from behind the seat, the cushion puffing with damage as hot lead shredded the material. Blind firing as the locust gunfire started to break through, Natsu wasn't sure if he hit anything or just the fucking wall. He just pulled the trigger to put lead in the air.

Snapping back and forth, the crackling gunfight raged in the train car as bursts of sound washed over them all. It lasted for a brief thirty seconds, but it felt like eternity as the four humans killed the drones with accurate gunfire.

"Fucking grubs!' Evergreen screamed out, unleashing a five round burst of gunfire even as Bisca ducked back before her. Flying true, they snapped through the air before striking the last drone in the crotch, his lower abdomen became a hideous mess of blood and torn tissue. The groans of pain from the creature reverberated through the car, but the echoing silence from lack of battle meant they were safe…for the moment.

Leaning down next to the woman moments later, Bisca could see the fear and pain in the girl's eyes.

"My…my brother…they…the…locust…" The woman started to say, her voice trembling as Bisca set a hand on her shoulder, completely understanding.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered before glancing at Happy, the little cat staying hidden during the small battle. 'Happy…can you take her to the palace? It has lots of soldiers and they can help her. We can't take her with us and we can't leave her here"

"I…I will!" the little exceed shouted out as the four moved the wounded woman outside, the sounds increasing in volume in the open expanse.

"Happy…you tell Hisui I'm in the city and engaging the enemy with Bisca, Grey and Evergreen. You make sure to stay there with her…alright little buddy?" Natsu asked his friend. To be honest, he couldn't risk the little guy out here.

"But…what if more people need my help…" He asked softly. Happy knew that Natsu was just trying to keep him safe, but he's fought a giant rat and lobster. He can evade the locust too!

Sighing, Natsu knew that time was short, but even so, he looked into the Exceed's eyes. Petting him on the head, the gear gave a small smirk.

"You're a brave little guy…alright. If you see somebody that needs help, you help. But remember it's okay to run away to live for later"

"Right!"

"And…"

"Protect Natsu's girlfriends!" The little blue cat practically shouted while puffing out his chest. Getting a nod in return, Happy smiled to Natsu before picking up the wounded girl. Sprouting his wings, the kind cat flew off into the sky with his charge even as the ashen embers floated amongst them.

"Call me soft…but I just don't want him around the locust with all the crap that flies around" Natsu uttered as his team nodded.

"Got that right" Grey nodded before glancing at the other three. "So, what's the plan?"

"Find some of the rifle knights and get upraised of the situation. Then kill some fucking grubs" the pinkette told his new team as they started to move out of the trainyard.

Walking onto the closest road, Evergreen peered her eyes at the damage around her. Abandoned vehicles and broken bodies filled the streets, the fresh signs of war everywhere. Glancing at the skyline, she started to recognize the landmarks of the commercial district as a nearby fire consumed a small shopping center. Catching a whiff of burnt and seared pork, her mind cringed at what the smell implied.

"This station is in the Regus Shopping District right? On the eastern edge of the city?"

"Yeah. Which means we have to head north-west. It may suck, but the R.K's won't be protecting clothing stores and barber shops. They'll be evacuating neighborhoods and protecting the factories along with other essential buildings" Natsu responded back, his voice laced with anger. Pressing two fingers to his ear, he activated the radio as the four stopped, taking cover behind an overturned truck that had spilled crates of fruit into the road.

"This is Dragneel to any soldiers in the area. Please respond"

The hissing and crackling echoed across the waves for moments before a voice finally came through. _"This is Private Mallum! Se…rs are try…. Kskks… comm…ion hub….offline…please…"_ After that, the radio cut out into static, the hissing and popping ceasing as Natsu shut off his radio.

"Shit. Looks like the grubs have already started to seed the city" The man said, his voice like gravel as his new squad looked at him. They had all faced the locust before, but they knew Natsu was the pro along with the rest of Echo.

Peering around the front of the overturned vehicle, the Gear didn't see any locust activity, but that could change as several businesses sported the fresh scars of battle. Glancing back at Grey, his eyes settled on his best friend before switching to Bisca and Evergreen.

"Alright, here's the plan. We find the closest seeders and kill them. We'll have to hope the army and air force can take out the others across the city. After that, we get to the central communications hub and assess the situation from there"

"Got it" the ice mage responded, his hands clenching the lancer rifle in his hands as the two women nodded.

"Good. Let's move" The corporal instructed as the four moved from cover, heading further into the city as the sounds of battle loomed…

 **The Royal Palace. Hisui's war room**

The emerald queen was looking at a map of Fiore, the situation reports from multiple cities across her country speaking of a bleak outlook. Oasis…Oaktown….Oshibana…a renewed siege at Port Timber…Era…Blasam City…the locust were attacking them all. Even reports from Magnolia had them fighting the locust along the new freeway with the local Jupiter tanks and dive bombers. This didn't even include the fact that dozens of small cities and towns were burning…the Rifle Knights fighting delaying actions to try and evacuate the citizens to the few safe zones such as Clover Town, Hargeon, Magnolia and Elmina. Tens of thousands must have already died…and this was just her country. Before the seeders blanketed the area and cut of communications, she had heard from the queen of Iceburg…the locust were there too.

Tracing her eyes upward, she saw her top advisors and personal body guards. They had ashen faces…horror and disbelief haunting their eyes as latest picture painted a disaster in the making. Giving a soft smile to Yokino, the younger sister of Sorano who had the luck of touring the palace with her sibling, the queen looked at the men and women gathered.

"I won't lie to you all…this is fucking bad. Our major cities are under attack by these monsters and our people are dying. Our soldiers are fighting and giving their lives…but at least this time our fighting men and women have the means and weapons to fight back properly. Now, let's see what we can do to turn the grubs back" She finished before giving a nod to a purple haired woman of forty years, a Colonel who had fought the locust at Magnolia, Woodworth, and Port Timber. Her experience was beyond valuable along with her beauty.

"Right now, the locust are pushing our forces westward as they fall back to the Toma bridge spanning the east fork of the river. I've ordered them into a delaying action wherever they can in the suburbs and business districts as more of our forces are brought toward the middle of the city. This is where the locust will start to have trouble digging through as it starts to become hard bedrock. But, with the seeders blocking communications, dispatching runners is risky. If the air force could start taking out those bastards, it would make things easier for us. I've also started to move half of the Jupiter Tanks forward while leaving a reserve" the woman finished as the queen nodded.

"Good. What about the artillery?"

"They've dug in on the hills toward the stadium. They've been firing at any locust concentrations they can reach. Civilians have been evacuating into the stadium for now, but we will need to airlift them out at some point or retake the rail lines…if they're still working" General Armstrong finished as Hisui nodded.

"Excellent" Hisui said with a nod of her head before turning her gaze to the commander of the air force. "I want you to order your dive bombers to start knocking out those seeders. The p-51's will provide escort against the Reavers. And…prepare the B-17's with napalm…if we can't retake this city, then we'll burn it to ash with the locust" She finished with finality, her tone and eyes not showing signs of argument.

Snapping off a salute, the men and women left the room, leaving the queen with her body guards and Yokino. Bracing her hands on the hard wood table, her eyes traveled toward the red pins, showing the confirmed location of locust activity.

"Thank the heavens I listened to Natsu and put the military on high alert…" she whispered, knowing if she had been caught flat-footed, this would be much worse. _"How many…how many have died already?"_

' **BANG!'**

Snapping their lancers up, the four guards were ready to defend the queen as the doors slammed open.

"HISUI!" Happy cried out, the little cat flying into her arms as tears streaked his fur. Nuzzling his head into her neck, she gave a soft hug as Sorano stood down.

"Happy? Are you okay? Where's Natsu?" she asked in worry as the little cat would always be close to his father.

"We…were on the train coming into the city when the locust attacked…He told me to bring a wounded girl here then to help you…he said it wasn't safe…he's with Grey, Bisca and Evergreen…"

"Knowing him, he's probably heading for the center of this fucking mess" Erik mentioned wryly as Hisui finally brought the cat to her eye level.

"Are you sure he's already fighting them? Do you know where he was going?"

"I'm sorry…I don't…" the cat finished, his ears folding back in fear and sadness.

"It's alright Happy. Why don't you stay here with me? I might even need you to fly messages toward the troops soon"

"I…I'm scared…but I need to do my best to help too…so if you need me to fly messages…I'LL DO IT!" He shouted out with bravado, his stance and face trembling. _"I have to brave just like Natsu and the others!"_

"I knew I could count on you" The queen finished as the distant rumbling of artillery shook the palace, rattling the frames of several pictures as Yokino clutched her sister's side.

"Sorano…?"

"Everything will be fine…I'll make sure you stay safe…no matter what" The former dark mage told her recently found sibling as the war raged on…

 **9** **th** **Avenue and King's street. 12:13 p.m.**

The intersection was a battle zone of tracers, explosions and screams. Fresh rubble blocked the roadway to the north as a five story apartment building had collapsed under the weight of brumak rockets. Dozens of R.K's equipped with rifles and lancers were pouring fire into the approaching locust forces while they did the same. Firing from the east, the monsters were lead by several boomers and grinders, the hiss and thunder of spent rounds snapping the air.

" _Griind…"_ the larger creature hissed out as it fired, killing an older man and woman as they were torn to shreds by the heavy rounds erupting from the gun barrel. Continuing its arc of fire, its body staggered under rifle fire from several soldiers hunkered down in a corner store. Already a bombed out wreck, the four men and women had spread out before resuming fire on the behemoth.

Coming out of cover, Stephanie Starfell snapped the Fiorian made lancer to her shoulder before squeezing off a burst at the lumber giant. Her bullets crossed the embattled intersection, mixing in with countless tracers and rounds. Smashing into the locust's helmet, she kept up the pressure as bullets sparked and hissed against the metal. Finally, after pouring half her magazine into the action, lead burst through and shattered its skull like a ripe melon. Spraying bone and brains across its uniform, the soldier gave a small smirk before ducking back into cover as a scattering of bullets screamed her way.

"How…how did it come to this…?" She whispered to herself as screaming echoed around her.

Civilians were howling with horror, trying to escape the onslaught of death as the brave men and women tried to keep the evacuation route open for the neighborhood even as innocents fell like wheat before the reaper.

"With me!" Natsu commanded as they came upon the firefight from the south. Bending over, the Gear ran to the closest cover he could find as several locust drones fired at them. Slamming into the side of the wrecked car that sat near the south of the intersection, the four mages huddled down. Raising his head to take a look, the veteran soldier saw dozen's of locust scattered along the east side of the intersection, often taking cover behind abandoned cars or freshly fallen rubble. Swiveling his head, he managed to asses the situation in a heartbeat before ducking back down.

"Ever. You're with me. Grey and Bisca, you head into that alleyway on our right. You should find a door into that building and start laying down death from their flank. If it gets too hot, fall back" he commanded, his eyes on the heavily damaged structure at the corner of the roadway near the locust forces. It had several chunks bitten out of it, spilling large blocks of rubble into the street. A city bus had crashed into the bottom floor, flames licking at the engine as several dead bodies draped out of the windows. Ironically, that large bus would end up shielding the two from sight in mere seconds.

"Got it" Grey told his friend as Bisca got ready to sprint.

"We'll cover you" Evergreen chimed in as the crackling of gunfire increased. Standing up, she leveled her lancer at a running grub, the monster sprinting to cover. Pulling the trigger, the rounds spat death as they collided with its side, punching through and spilling blood.

"GO!" Natsu yelled, the battle hardened man unleashing a fusillade of rounds at a lumbering boomer. Bullets stitching across its face, its teeth were shattered in a howling nightmare as the bullets turned the inner cavity to a squeamish mess. The battle had grown more fierce as the boomer died, the cries of wounded men and women mixing in with war as bullets continued to fly.

Staying low as his two friends fought back against the monsters, Grey and Bisca ran toward the trash strewn alleyway. Boots crunching shattered glass and rubble, the two made it to safety as the locust were distracted by the dozens of soldiers fighting them.

Scanning for immediate threats, they found none except rancid garbage with fluttering flies along the side of the building. Wrinkling her nose, Bisca moved toward the emergency exit door of the structure, the metal partition slightly ajar. Giving a silent nod to Grey, the man nodded as he covered her.

Pulling the door open, the woman was ready for threats, but found none.

"Good…looks like they didn't notice us yet" Grey muttered as a hideous scream echoed from the battle. Cringing as he knew that death had claimed another victim, the two moved into the structure. Moving up the stairs, the duo tried to maintain silence as they walked past the second floor. Coming to the landing, they moved onwards, their boots echoing across the wooden walkway.

"God….I really hope everybody else is alright. I don't want to lose anybody else" Bisca whispered, her eyes darting for anything. Moving up the stairs on the second floor, the two continued toward the third as Grey gave a silent nod.

"I know…I'm worried to death about Lucy right now" The ice mage commented as the stairs gave a small creak. Shrugging at the sound, they soon made their way to the third floor. Walking toward the hallway partition, the two braced the doorframe. Straining their senses, they tried to listen for enemy action, but the battle outside drowned out any attempt.

"Fuck it" Bisca said before springing from cover, her lancer at the ready. Seeing nothing of note, her gaze settled on the nearest apartment door. Kicking it open, the two moved into the apartment. The noticeable hole in the far wall gave a story what happened to the occupants, their torn and mangled bodies scattered along the floor amongst strewn brick and glass. Running past the gore and dismembered bodies, Bisca unslung her longshot as she pressed herself against the brick and plaster.

Peering around the gaping hole in the wall, Bisca saw the street below filled with dozens of the monsters as they kept trying to push forward and overwhelm the soldiers. Her boyfriend had changed position with Evergreen, the man laying down a stream of heavy machine gun fire as several drones were chopped to bloody bits. The crescendo of war filled her ears as the inhuman screams assaulted her senses, but that soon was blocked out by a large explosion impacting the vehicle the two mages were hiding behind.

"Grey…how do you feel about making some ice?" Bisca smirked at her friend who gave a knowing nod.

"Fucking ecstatic" the male replied as he moved close to the window. Lifting his hand, magic began to gather as he felt the power course through his body.

"ICE MAKE! GLACIER!"

In a shimmer of blue and frozen white, the attack sailed from his fingertips before slamming into the street the locust forces occupied. Skipping and freezing everything in their path, the frozen blast hovered well below freezing as the locust tried to evade. But…they were either too slow or too preoccupied to evade. Slamming into their bodies mere seconds later, many were flash frozen in place, their faces contorted in pain and horror.

"FIRE!"

Grey heard the echoing command from his friend down the street as the surviving soldiers unleashed an onslaught at the locust frozen to the pavement. The tinkling of spent casings and shattering of frozen bodies thundered in his ears…and it sounded wonderful.

"Nice move Grey! No wonder Lucy likes to have sex with you!" Bisca said with a grin, slapping the man on his back in congratulations.

"Well—"

" **ROOOOAAARRR!"**

The chilling noise of a Brumak and its thundering footsteps further down the street got the ice mage to look out of the shattered window even as a few of the R.K.s in the street resumed their fire. It had swung around from the next block down, its form hidden by the tall buildings until it made itself known…no…two of them.

' **Whooosh!'**

"MOVE!" Grey gave a panicked shout as he grabbed Bisca and flung her to the floor. Shielding her body with his own, he tired to make them as small as possible.

The explosive force of the rockets detonating against the side of the building showered them with dust and debris, showering the still frozen street below with rubble. Feeling the bits of shattered wood and chunks of brick hitting his armor, the man realized they were still alive.

"Get the hell off me!" Bisca scolded the man as she freed herself. Getting back into a low crouch, the damage to the building was even more extensive as a full corner was now missing, showing the embattled knights once more as they came under heavy machine gun fire.

' **BOOOM!'**

Snapping her focus to the master bedroom, the two mages scurried to the doorway, each bracing against the molding as an explosion wracked the nearby room.

" _Hehehe…BOOOM!"_

The high explosive shot through the doorway, bursting amongst the appliances of the open kitchen, splintering the fridge with shrapnel as the larger locust straddled into the room, joined by a trio of foot soldiers.

"Dammit!" Bisca yelled in frustration and hate, her lancer snapping to her shoulder as she leaned out and opened fire on the larger beast. Bullets snapping across the room as the locust took cover behind the large bed that was covered with battle damage, she finished her burst before ducking back. She had wounded the large one, but the locust were returning fire as heavy rounds smashed and splintered the frame near her head.

"FRAG OUT!" Grey yelled over the din of snapping bullets, the explosive leaving his hand as it sailed through the air. Ducking back behind the wall, the grenade was at the zenith of its peak when a stray round collided with the orb.

Blowing up in a hail of splinters, the boomer's chest was shredded with hissing fragments of heated steel, signing its death warrant as the massive creature collapsed to the floor. Unfortunately, the three drones had retaken cover behind the bed, the hissing shrapnel missing them completely. Blind firing with its hammerburst, the closest one tried to kill the two humans, but failed in its endeavor.

"Keep it up!" Bisca shouted over the crackling gunshots as she fired, killing one as the bullets punched through its throat in a spray of locust blood. Falling to the floor as it thrashed, one of its brethren snarled in hate. Moving around the corner of the king sized bed, the beast with evil, yellow eyes started up its lancer. Crossing the space in a flurry of steps as Bisca tried to reload behind cover, the woman dropped the full magazine to defend her life instead. Revving her own lancer, the two met in a horrible duel of sparking metal and hissing sounds.

" _Die female…"_ It hissed out, the rancid breath washing over her face as sparks hissed and flew.

"FUCKER!" She screamed out, her anger pushing her strength to kill the locust before her. Digging her chainsaw into the drone's shoulder, blood and gristle flew against her armor as it screamed in horrible agony. Coming apart in a few pieces, the woman ducked back as Grey opened fire on the last drone. Rounds piercing the soft mattress, he managed to kill the last one, the spent casings clattering to the floor as he glanced at his friend.

"You alright?"

"Oh…I'm just fucking peachy" Bisca replied as she wiped a few speckles of blood from her cheek.

' _ **Thud…Thud…'**_

Realization blooming, the two turned their gaze back to the street through the gaping, rubble strewn hole. One of the Brumaks had turned, its massive maw of sharpened teeth glistening in the sun. The two pilot drones were snarling, the gunner giving an evil sneer as the other monstrosity continued to pour rocket and machine gun fire at the embattled soldiers.

"FUCK! RUN!" Grey shouted as the two ran into the bedroom. They were just in time as a renewed fusillade of deadly machine gun rounds shattered the walls around them, sending splinters of plaster and brick flying.

"THROUGH THERE!" Bisca commanded, the green haired woman jumping the small gap toward the neighboring building the locust had burst from. Landing in a hard roll, Grey was right behind her, practically dragging the woman to her feet as machine gun fire pulverized the apartments.

It was a miracle neither of them was hit as furniture and other furnishes broke and splintered from the screaming machine gun fire. Feeling a splinter sting his cheek, the ice mage ignored the small amount of pain as the two ran through the living room.

Staying in a low roadie run, the two mages made their way out of the apartment before finally flinging themselves to the floor out in the bullet ridden hallway. Covering their heads, the hailstorm of lead bit into the far wall with glee, even shattering the banister of the staircase as the destruction ran rampant.

Natsu felt ice grip his heart as the right most Brumak fired into the building Bisca and Grey had ran into. Yes, they had managed to stop the first push by the locust…but then these bastards showed up with dozens more of the drones.

"Natsu!" Evergreen shouted out while laying down a cascade of gun fire at a few attacking drones, their bodies twitching and spilling blood and gore before resuming her cover behind the ruined vehicle. Gunfire echoed like rain on the other side of the abandoned car, hissing and sparking against the framework as the brunette reloaded her weapon.

"I KNOW!' He shouted back as the dozen remaining R.K's kept firing their weapons, the street an embattled firestorm of deadly lead. Taking a deep breath, the man was summoning his magic to take care of these nightmarish horrors even as one of the nearby knights died, the helmet bursting in a spray of viscera.

Exposing his life to the deadly fire, the scarred veteran flinched as a stray tracer snapped by his ear. "FIRE DR-"

The ground below him and Evergreen started to buckle and rise, the pavement cracking and splintering below their boots.

"FUCK! RUN EVER!" Natsu shouted as he unleashed his signature attack at the closest Brumak seconds later. In a stream of fire, the searing heat managed to sever the left most arm of the creature, his aim thrown off by the rapidly collapsing street. Howling in pain, the larger locust started to thrash and flail its body, spraying gunfire around itself before finally striking the other rocket equipped monster. Snarling, the one that had been spraying the apartments with deadly fire turned and lunged at its attacker, not caring about the lives of the pilots as the two beasts clawed and bit.

The Corpser burst from the ground, its massive limbs cracking the pavement around them as it righted itself from the earth. Tumbling in a roll as the pavement bloomed outward, the two mages tried to right themselves.

"Oh…shit…" Evergreen muttered before feeling herself being dragged to her feet.

"FALL BACK!" Natsu shouted over the din of war as the few remaining knights fought to disengage. Running among the strewn rubble and abandoned vehicles as snapping bullets hissed and screamed around them, the two mages of Fairy Tail ran into the crumbling store front, the window blown out as a lone woman with bright, purple hair fired at a few drones.

"Get moving soldier! We need to regroup" Natsu commanded the female who gave a small nod. Throwing her grenade at the encroaching grubs, she was rewarded with howls of pain moments later as the speeding shrapnel turned two into pieces of bloody meat. Turning, she weaved her way through the rubble, leaving her fallen comrades where they lay. It sickened her, but there was no time to collect their bodies.

Rushing toward the back door of the store, Natsu cast a glance at the closest knight. "We'll cover you. Get your men into the alley"

"Right" The helmeted man with yellow lenses replied before kicking the door open. Checking for threats, the man moved through with the knights, a few echoing gunshots trailing moments later.

Taking cover behind the counter with Evergreen, Natsu re-equipped a mulcher into his hands as the female neck to him had concern crossing her features.

"Bisca and Grey…"

"They're resourceful and strong. I just have to trust that they'll make it through" The male said, his voice holding a trace of fear and concern.

" _If I unleash a roar now to kill all these locust, I might end up killing them in that building…I can't risk that….especially with Bisca. Plus, there could be more civilians hiding, waiting for the locust to pass them by"_

Setting the machine gun on the counter top after his brief thoughts, Natsu took in the sight of the intersection with practiced ease. The two Brumaks had crashed into a row of buildings, showering more rubble into the street as they fought, even crushing a few of the locust ground troops as steel and glass rained down into the roadway. The Corpser was advancing toward the store, its weight cracking the pavement and crushing a truck under one of its massive limbs. Of course…there was also the dozens of locust firing at their store, the bullets slamming into the brick with puffs of dust.

Pulling the trigger of the mulcher, the barrels gave a brief spin before finally unleashing a hellstorm of speeding lead. The advancing grubs caught in the open would pay dearly with their lives, their bodies chopped to bits as limbs were flayed from their torsos and bodies shattered.

"DIE YOU FUCKS!" Evergreen shouted out, her lancer thundering against her shoulder as the hot brass tinkled across the check out counter. Bullets climbing across the body of an encroaching boomer, she grinned in satisfaction as her and Natsu concentrated their fire, turning its chest cavity into a charnel house of torn flesh. But as it fell to the rubble strewn street, the larger drone soldier squeezed the trigger of its weapon in a death spasm. In a flash, the grenade flew from the barrel, colliding with the outdoor façade of the store. With a groan of shrieking wood and too much weight, the front half of the building started to collapse.

"Fuck it! Let's go!' Natsu shouted as the upper floors of the structure gave a horrible ' **crack'**

Running toward the exit door into the alleyway, the duo ran through just as the ceiling collapsed behind them, showering the two with dust and specks of wood.

"Fuck…this day is shit…" Natsu groaned out as he slowly picked himself up, his female friend doing the same as they brushed themselves off.

Casting her eyes around, Evergreen saw a trash strewn alleyway filled with garbage cans, dumpsters and other debris. Looking toward her left, she saw a delivery van blocking the alleyway, leaving barely any room to get around. The right led toward the north west…at least she thought so.

"Are you two alright?" a helmeted knight asked, his weapon cradled in his hands as a few dead wretches laid nearby.

"Yeah…we're good" Natsu replied as he reloaded his weapon and stored away the mulcher for later.

"What are your orders?" Private Starfell asked, her purple hair drenched with sweat and grime. With the September sun up in the sky now, the eighty degree day was making many of the warriors feel the heat.

"We need to take out any seeders and get the main communication hub back online. I hate to leave Bisca and Grey, but the priority is to re-establish communications"

"I know a quick way to get us there. But it might be dicey with all the grubs around" Another woman replied, her forehead visible with a fresh cut, the crimson liquid drying as her blonde hair was flecked with blood...obviously not her own.

"Good. I'll take point with you. Everybody else, fan out and don't bunch up" The veteran ordered as they started to walk, the sounds of screaming and war echoing all around them.

" _Elfman…I hope your safe…"_ Evergreen thought to herself before shaking her head. Now was not the time to be distracted. He was with the Thunder Legion and knew how to fight. Glancing her eyes upward through the gaps in the buildings a minute later, the brunette could see clouds starting to roll in, their darkness laden with future rain. A droning buzzing sound drew her attention eastward as several fighter planes tangled with some Reavers over the city. Grinning as one of the planes knocked one of the monsters from the sky, the beautiful brunette resettled her attention on the path before her as her heavy boots clomped in unison with the remaining soldiers…

Bisca stayed low with Grey nearby, huddled below the bombed out bay window of a second story apartment. Glass and rubble crunched and shifted under her feet, the woman reloading her longshot. Glancing around, the living room was a mess of spent shells and destroyed furniture. Fortunately, there were no bodies in the room, but still… this had been somebody's home as a few discarded toys littered the floor near the couch.

After the Brumak had unleashed murderous fire at them, Grey and herself had simply ran from that structure. There was no shame in that. There was a time to fight…and always times to fall back and regroup. The two of them knew that as they ran from the apartment building to the next one across the alleyway. They had encountered a few locust wretches in the next structure, but the monsters were quickly dispatched. Continuing to move, Grey led the way into a fourth building as the two Brumaks broke into a snarling fight to the death. Not wanting to be caught in the melee, the two mages had finally settled into a six story apartment building at the corner of the next street. The signs of rapid evacuation and firefights outside gave a small picture of the battles the Rifle Knights had endured as ruined vehicles, roadblocks, and fallen concrete littered the road.

Finally reloading, Bisca popped her head up to take a quick glance at the intersection below. Being a T-intersection, the road continued to the east, clogged with abandoned vehicles and sealing any avenue of advance. The other road leading off toward the north had an overturned ambulance, the bodies of the paramedics sprawled outside as flies started to gather to feast. With the heat of the September day, it was no surprise to the sniper as she continued to study the area. But the building that interested her lay diagonally across the intersection, its stability sound as the Brumaks continued to fight and snarl down the street to the west.

"Hey Grey?" She whispered, not wanting to give away anything.

"Yeah?"

"See that sewer maintenance station? I think that would be our best bet"

"You want to go underground?" The ice mage asked in quiet disbelief as he tried to pick some dead wretch flesh from his lancer. "Isn't that a bad idea?"

"Yes, but think about it. Most of the locust are up here attacking and we could bypass most of that until we manage to link up with the others. Unless…you want to go street by street?"

Opening his mouth in protest, Grey snapped it shut when they heard the panicked sounds of boots coming from their left. Ducking low, the two mages watched as about a dozen drones made an appearance. They looked disorganized, some with visible gunshot wounds that bled a crimson red.

"looks like they're retreating…" Grey whispered as the howling roar of the massive creatures mixed in with the crumbling of a building.

"Perfect" Bisca sneered with hate as she brought her longshot to her eye. Centering her aim on the rear-most monster as it clutched a visibly broken arm, she let out a small exhale.

"I am the angel of death…and your life is mine to take…" she whispered before pulling the trigger. The heavy round escaped the rifle in an explosion of gas and propellant, flinging the spent cartridge to the floor.

Blowing through its temple, the head burst in a spray of gore as viscera splashed against the shattered door glass of a family car. Working the bolt, she quickly shifted targets as they hadn't realized one of their number was dead.

Centering on the back of another's head as it paused, Bisca claimed another locust life as the cranium burst like a ripe melon, spraying gore and chunks of pink across the pavement.

' _Attack!"_ One of the monsters bellowed out, pointing at the war shattered building housing the two humans. Realizing the situation, the remaining drones immediately took cover where they could among the rubble and abandoned vehicles, their weapons starting to spit death.

"Well…now they knew we're here" Grey grimaced as he popped up and sprayed a burst at a drone hiding behind a block of concrete. He managed to wound its arm, but had to resume cover as the locust concentrated their fire. Staying low as sharp cracks flew over his head or hammered into the front of the building, the male barely noticed as Bisca scurried past him toward a different window.

"God I fucking hate these assholes…" the ice mage muttered as the green haired woman managed to kill another drone with a well placed headshot. Grabbing a grenade from his belt, Grey primed it as he pulled the pin. Emerging from cover as a bullet cracked into the window frame on his left, the man flinched before throwing the explosive.

Arching through the air, it landed behind a burning sedan, its occupants already dead as a woman was slumped over the steering wheel.

" _Grenade!"_ One of the three locust shouted out as it tried to escape the blast zone. Firing his lancer at the one grub soldier, the bullets shattered its kneecaps in a howl of ruined bone and blood. A blink of an eye later and the hand grenade detonated, riddling the other two drones with shrapnel as their bodies were blown apart.

"Fuck yeah…" Grey murmured to himself as Bisca claimed yet another life.

" _RETREAT!"_ one of the monsters rasped out at its two remaining comrades…right before his head exploded into a horrid red paste, showering the windshield of the overturned ambulance with chunks of gore.

"Not today asshole…" the woman whispered as she worked the bolt of her longshot. The last two drones were pinned down behind a wooden dresser near the dead paramedics, its story on how it got into the street unknown as they blind-fired at the humans.

Pressing the butt of her rifle to her shoulder, the green haired woman waited for the last two drones to make a move. Grey was peppering the location with lancer fire, the wood slowly chipped away by the deadly rounds as the gray skinned abominations tried to return fire.

The small light display would be short lived however as the left most monster stood up, a fragmentation grenade spinning in his hands as it twirled on the short chain. Shifting her aim, Bisca shot the locust in the shoulder, ruining the bone and flesh as the small bomb fell to the street.

In a core of fury and angry steel, the two locust were killed in an instant, their bodies flying apart in a spray of meat and shredded organs mixed with intestines.

"Damn…your something else Bisca. Do you ever miss with that rifle?" Grey asked as the immediate area settled with silence.

Shrugging her shoulders, the female reloaded her weapon as they started to head toward the street, caution always near as they checked their surroundings.

"Sure, I have. But most of the time something will die if you put me behind a scope" she replied as the duo moved into the intersection. Kneeling down at a locust drone, she gathered any spare ammunition, digging through the pockets as Grey did the same.

"Ugh…I feel so wrong raiding a corpses pockets…" the ice mage muttered before bearing through it. _"Not like they wouldn't do the same…plus, we don't have that walking arsenal around to replenish what we have…"_

"It's all what your used too…" the green haired woman replied as she looked west toward the last known location of her boyfriend and Evergreen. A large Corpser was moving away from them, its massive legs crushing anything in the way. A Brumak stood over the defeated form of another, glistening meat in its maw as it chewed the flesh.

"Yeah…the sewer might be safer after all…" Grey agreed as several freshly ruined buildings spilled onto the roadway. Heading toward the maintenance building in a fast trot, the two made their way inside. Part of the new public work initiative, the massive sewer line was less than a year old and had provided thousands of jobs. But seeing as this wasn't a tour, the duo quickly made their way to the access door. Gripping the handle, Grey looked at his friend who had her lancer rifle at the ready. Giving a small nod, Grey flung the door open.

Nothing but a metal staircase greeted them and a few lights as the two stepped onto the landing. Boots echoing as they made their way down, Bisca saw a few discarded tools and helmets, but no bodies. Peering down a short corridor with caged bulbs flickering above, she saw no threats. Coming toward a second door with a large wheel lock a few moments later, she holstered her weapons before grabbing the turn wheel.

"Help me with this" She ordered Grey.

"Yeah, yeah…your almost as bossy as Lucy" The man chuckled, his love and fondness for the blonde showing even now.

"Well…us women of Fairy Tail are a bossy lot. Now….turn!"

With a soft groan, the lock disengaged as the two mages strained their muscles to turn the heavy wheel. While it was new, it was still heavy and required muscle power to open. But once it was, the metal door gave a soft squeal of fresh rust as it swung open into the sewer line of Crocus.

"Oh fuck…that is ripe!" Grey complained as the smell washed over them.

"What did you expect? It's a sewer" Bisca replied as she flicked on her lancer's flashlight. Stabbing the looming darkness, the cone of light was reassuring to the female. Seeing Grey do the same, the duo moved into the cavernous tunnel dripping with mildew and awash with stench.

"Still…it smells like shit on a sunny day"

"Yeah, but no sense complaining any more. Now let's go" Bisca shot back in slight annoyance. _"At least my man knows how to fight in this kind of slog…"_ She told herself as she landed in the dank water up to her thighs. Cringing at the trash around her, she wished the worker platform would last longer, but it looks like it didn't as it ended barely fifty feet away.

Hearing a soft splash next to her, the two mages in heavy armor started to move forward, their flashlights illuminating the walls as a few lights hung in wire cages along the ceiling. The soft hum and buzzing of small insects could be heard as they walked…along with the echoing sounds of battle above them as the dampness clung to them.

It wasn't long…maybe ten minutes of walking through the nasty sewage did they finally come to a junction in the line. Going in four different directions, the two stopped where they were as silence was interrupted by the dripping of mildew.

"Hmmm…" Bisca hummed to herself as she hovered her flashlight over the junction nameplate. _"J-130…then we should still be heading east. But we need to go north"_ She reasoned before turning toward the appropriate path.

"This way" She told her friend.

Legs sloshing, Grey walked into the intersection of the dank tunnel as the smell gripped his body.

' **CRACK!'**

The echoing gunshot bounced off the walls as a bullet speared the air inches from his face.

"SHIT!" The male shouted out before sprinting across the tunnel to the closest available cover he could find. Bullets kicking up the dirty water around him, the man grunted as a stray round slammed into his flank. The armor held. Finally reaching the far side of the area, the male let out a heavy breath. _"Fuck…that's gonna bruise later…"_

"Looks like we have some company!" Bisca shouted out as she took cover at the closest wall. Taking a quick glance, she could see the dim outlines of a few drones and a…

' **THUNK!'**

The explosive bolt dug into the slick brickwork before detonating, showering pebbles and shattered brickwork around the area as Bisca managed to duck back before the blast.

"THERON!" She yelled before grabbing a grenade from her belt. _"We don't have time to deal with these assholes down here!"_

"Yeah! I figured!" Grey shouted out in response as he braced the wall. Coming out of cover, he unleashed a burst of lancer fire at the assembled drones. The flashing gunfire lit up the cavernous tunnel, illuminating the vile creatures as a few tried to scurry forward in the rancid liquid. Noticing the grenade sail through the air from the corner of his eye, the ice mage ducked back as a few rounds hissed and smashed the slick walls.

The handheld explosive thrown by Bisca landed in the murk, panicking a few of the locust as they tried to run out of the blast zone.

' **BOOM!'**

The enclosed space made the explosion sound twice as fierce…and doublely lethal as there was little room to evade the blast. Three of the drones were blown apart in the darkness, their bodies flying and landing in the sewage with finality. This left the Theron guard heavily wounded along with one remaining drone that continued to lay down gunfire.

Waiting for the grub to cease its shooting, Bisca took a small breath of the rancid air. It finally happened moments later as the sounds of hurried footfalls mixed with the sound of swirling water.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled in hate as her and Grey came out of their respective hiding spots. Unleashing a small fusillade as spent casings spilled into the water, the two mages cut down the retreating locust, shooting them in the back without mercy as their thick hide was pierced and shredded.

"Let's get going Bisca. There could be more nearby down here" Grey said casually as they moved into the tunnel. Giving a wide berth to where the two monsters had fallen, the duo of mages continued with their trek northwards…

"FLANK THEM!" Natsu shouted as he dodged the heavy flail from the Mauler. Rolling to the side, the dragon slayer came to a knee before getting up and sprinting around a burning bus. The people inside were nothing but charred skeletons and burnt flesh, the smell like horrible pork. Their journey through the city had been mixed with calmness and terror, the locust often attacking out of nowhere as he led Evergreen and the few surviving soldiers. They had lost one to a sniper earlier, but he had been avenged with overwhelming force. But as soon as they had entered this intersection, a trio of Maulers had burst from the burning remains of a coffee shop, the flames and destruction consuming the whole neighborhood.

"Don't you think we're trying!" Evergreen shot back before leveling her Gnasher at one of the brutes. She was with private Starfell, the two women waiting for the larger locust to show its back. The intersection was a flashpoint of gunshots and screaming bullets, mixed in with the heavy crunch of flails smashing concrete.

When it finally turned toward her pink haired friend, the two unleashed hell into its thick hide. Peppering and shredding the skin as crimson liquid burst from its back.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted, the man unleashing the heat at the wounded locust as it staggered. Washing over its exposed skin, the fire crackled and sizzled the flesh, eliciting a horrible, guttural sound of pain.

Watching as it thrashed around, the man turned his attention to the last two maulers, but he didn't have to worry as the remaining soldiers dispatched them with a semi circle of firepower.

"Everyone alright?" He asked, his eyes scanning each for visible wounds.

"I think we're good" A helmeted soldier replied, his armor splashed with dust, blood, and scratches.

"Then we proceed on mission" Natsu commanded, his eyes trailing northward toward the communications center. It was in sight now, the radio mast piercing the sky of the twenty story building as angry clouds laden with rain continued to roll across the sky. It would be a deluge soon, but that didn't matter to the Gear as his nose caught a familiar scent.

"Seeder…to the west"

"Well…we are in the neighborhood. It would be downright rude of us not to say hello" Evergreen said with a slight tease as the men and women reloaded their weapons.

"Damn right. Let's go pay a visit" Natsu rumbled out as he took point, the remaining humans fanning out and keeping an eye out for threats as they moved past rubble strewn buildings, abandoned cars, and fresh bodies.

Looking down the roadway, Natsu saw several large, broken pieces of concrete littering the road. They were scattered everywhere as the building on his left had the front face blown outward, revealing the gaping holes of several floors laden with rubble. A burning car had crashed into a postal truck, the smell of corpses rising among embers of ash on his left as his eyes continued to dart around.

A blur of movement in a third story window on the right had him scurry toward the cover of a large piece of concrete, his instincts flaring. Upon seeing him crouching low, the remaining humans took immediate cover wherever they could among the rubble and ruin in the city street.

' **Crack!'**

The gunshot echoed around the roadway as the sniper round buried a furrow into the rubble near Natsu, and with that, the locust attacked.

' _Hehehe…Grinddd…'_ the large locust echoed out, its voice dripping with carnage as it waddled out of a café, the bodies of several patrons rotting in the heat as it unleased a staccato of heavy bullets at the humans. The monster was joined by a dozen drones and an additional boomer, the firepower unleashed flying over the heads of the humans as they stayed low.

"NATSU! WE CAN'T FIGHT WITH THAT SNIPER SITTING UP THERE!" Evergreen screamed over the battle field as bullets snapped and zipped over her head. She had taken cover on the right side of the street behind a truck, its windows blown out and the door ripped off. She was blind firing at the grubs, but failed to hit anything as the locust sniper fired another deadly bullet at one of the knights.

"NO SHIT!" the male yelled back as he primed a grenade. Heaving it over his little block of cover, it clattered into the street before activating. Pouring forth a torrent of smoke, the man used the chance to sprint toward the next available cover. Bullets snapping around him as the smoke filled the area, he made it to safety on his left as he huddled behind a long column of rubble stretching across a third of the road. Three of the knights were there as well, keeping low as the sniper had the whole street under his watch.

Using his magic, the man re-equipped a weapon into his hands as a boomer grenade sailed past them, burying itself into the sidewalk before exploding in a hail of shrapnel. Feeling his armor peppered by the small bits of metal, Natsu hefted the missile launcher onto his shoulder. The smoke was starting to dissipate, but that didn't mean the locust stopped firing as the screaming bullets burst from the inky grayness.

"Get ready to fire" He told the soldiers around him before hefting the launcher onto the lip of the concrete. Aiming at the building the sniper was in, the male hoped the bastard hadn't moved as he squeezed the trigger.

In a blowback of fire and noise, the missile erupted from the barrel as it screamed across the battlefield toward the former office building.

Grak peered through the scope of his rifle, trying to find the filthy humans through the smoke. His brethren were firing into it, but the humans had yet to barely exchange battle as he tried to find his target…yes…he recognized that vermin with the pink hair. If he could slay him…the queen would praise his name. The locust that killed Nat-

The rocket burst from the smoke, barely giving the drone time to widen his yellow eyes before it slammed into the wall before him. In a mixture of steel, fire, and debris, the sniper was blown apart in an instant, his gore spreading across the office like a burst balloon. Rubble rained down on some of his brothers, crushing two in the process as they were pancaked to the street.

"NOW!" Evergreen shouted over the gunfire as she leaned out of cover and sprayed a long burst at a looming shadow in the smoke. The grunts of pain were her reward as the monster dropped its machine gun, the damage too great as its life blood leaked from half a dozen holes. Switching targets, her bullets were mixed in with the others as they fought back, trading shots with the drones as the sky continued to darken.

' **CRACK! KA-BOOM!'**

Lightning flashed across the sky as the heavens opened, pouring the sorrow of life down toward the earth. Washing away the remaining smoke from earlier, the rain quickly became a deluge of water as the two forces continued to fight.

"KEEP HITTING EM!" Natsu shouted over the storm, his hair soon matted to his skull. Having stored his launcher away for now, he had resumed fighting with his lancer. Firing at a drone with a hammerburst who was trying to move forward, the bullets smashed and tore through the locust flesh as it collapsed to the ground. Trying to crawl away, a river of blood poured from its flesh as the knights kept firing.

Crouching low, Natsu ran forward to the next available block of cover as bullets hissed past him. Cringing as one snapped past his ear, the Gear slammed into cover as the five remaining locust and boomer tried to kill the humans.

" _BOOM!"_

The flying grenade crossed the gap in moments, landing directly on top of the wounded drone. Spreading across the street, some…remains splashed against Natsu's armor as he stayed low.

"They're falling back!" Private Starfell cried out, her voice rising above the gunfire as she reloaded. Popping up as her comrades ducked down to reload themselves, she aimed at the snarling cranium of the large locust. Unleashing a stream of heavy rounds, they found their mark as its face was turned into a nightmare of destroyed bone, gristle, and flayed flesh. Ducking back down as her comrades resumed firing, the woman breathed a soft sigh of relief.

Moving forward as the last drone tried to fall back, Natsu fired from the hip as a trio of bullets stitched across its back, sealing any attempt for salvation. Marching forward as the area fell into silence, his heavy boots sloshed through some puddles as the fallen monster tried to crawl away.

"You're not going anywhere…" The man stated as he revved up his chainsaw. Plunging the spinning blades into the exposed back, the locust screamed in horror and agony as the teeth bit, sawed and chewed through organs, bone and flesh. Splashing gore against his shins, the Gear finally yanked the lancer free as the rain continued to pour down.

"Collect ammo if you need it" The salmon haired man instructed as the thunder of artillery echoed in the distance. _"At least it sounds like the rest of the army is fighting back too. And I haven't seen any living civilians in a while. I hope most already managed to evacuate across the river. Shit…I hope all my girls are safe…but knowing them, they're probably all fighting these assholes somewhere…"_

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the male looked over to see Evergreen giving him an understanding look.

"I'm sure they're all fine. You know how strong they all are. You've made sure everybody in the guild knows how to fight the locust…to survive" The brunette said, her glasses dripping with condensation as her hair was already beaten down by the falling water.

"We both know that there are no guarantees against these bastards. A simple boltok round could kill me or anyone of them…I can't help but worry" His deep voice replied before shaking his head. "No time for that shit. We have to clear that seeder. The air force won''t be flying now unless it's a crazy ass pilot" He finished as the soldiers started to move, their footsteps splashing through puddles as they continued onward. Thunder and lightning rumbled overhead, mixing in with the crash of falling artillery in the distance as a continuous dull roar echoed from the west.

The following streets and neighborhoods were like the rest. Fought over with the fallen, twisted bodies of dead humans or locust Burning vehicles and buildings…the carnage of rubble everywhere. The group of soldiers had stayed spread out, walking past a fire truck that would no longer run. The cabin was an inferno of smoke and flame, the skeletal remains of the driver long since cooked and seared of flesh. Another fireman splayed out in the road, his head missing as the soldiers walked past, nothing to be done for the dead.

Natsu snapped his head to the right, his gaze centering on a bookstore that had seen some fighting. The top floor had half collapsed, the broken timber and glass spilling into the street. What had once been a large display window beckoning customers inside was gone now, the ground littered with glass and smashed brick as a whirring sound reached their ears.

"TROIKA!" The Gear shouted as he sprinted for cover with Evergreen and the remaining soldiers. The machine gun spit fire and death, the bullets snapping and howling over the human's heads as the locust gunner tried to claim their lives.

Crouching low against the metal framework of another abandoned vehicle, Evergreen took a snap look at her surroundings. She was huddled next to one of the knights, the man readying his bolt action rifle as the heavy bullets mixed in with the falling rain. Natsu was further along, staying low as this car had crashed into another, forming an L-shape of twisted metal, crumpled steel and a rotting body that was splayed across the hood of one.

'SSSHHHHRIIEKKKKK!"

Eyes opening in horrible realization, Evergreen peered over the shoulders of her comrades and past the crashed automobile that had come to rest vertically across the street, its front tire dipping low from the shredded tire wall. A pack of bloodmounts were approaching with several wretches bounding along with them, the riders of the hellish cavalry firing quick shots from their hammerbursts. They were two hundred feet away, weaving through the stagnant traffic jam as the machine gun continued to keep them low.

"EVER! Deal with that nest! I'll handle these assholes!" Natsu shouted over the rumble of thunder and snapping gunshots.

"GOT IT!" the female shouted back before pointing toward two of the knights. "You two just volunteered to help" She commanded as the man and purple haired woman gave a quick nod to the busty brunette.

Staying low, Evergreen eased herself around the trunk of the ruined car as she snagged a grenade from her belt. The store was on her left, putting herself on the outside edges of the arc of fire. An alleyway was straight ahead, bracketed on either side by a toy store and a small deli. Brick and glass littered the street, showing more ruin as a plan formed in her mind. Pulling the pin of the fragmentation device, Evergreen threw it overhand toward the gaping hole of the store front held by the locust.

"Hurry! Toward that alley!" She commanded, not waiting a moment longer. Sprinting from cover, she heard the explosion of shrapnel and a monstrous scream coming from inside the store, but didn't dare stop. The alleyway was just ahead when the locust inside resumed firing the machine gun, the tracer rounds shattering the air as they tried to tack toward her.

A horrible scream pierced the air behind her, but she didn't stop until reaching the safety of the alleyway. Hugging the wall of the building as Stephanie joined her, the mage looked back at the street. The fallen knight was trying to crawl, his body littered with bullets as blood leaked like rivers onto the pavement. Natsu was fighting the bloodmounts and wretches with the others, laying down a heavy barrage of laser fire as several of the monsters fell in a crumple of broken bodies and torn flesh from the Fallout weapon he unleashed.

Taking a step forward back into the road, Private Starfell was going to help her comrade when a second burst of sustained gunfire finished of the badly wounded knight, ending his suffering.

"Dammit…" Evergreen muttered before turning toward her companion.

"Sorry about your friend. But there will be time to mourn later" she said in a heavy voice, knowing all to well what its like to lose people you care about.

"Thanks…" the purplette replied before readying her lancer. Looking down the alley, the two females saw it branch off to the left, most likely snaking behind the deli and bookstore. Scurrying forward, Evergreen stopped at the corner before taking a quick peek. Snapping her head back a moment later, the air was filled with gunfire as it smashed into the brickwork, chipping and flaking the material.

' _HUMANNS!"_

"Fuck!" The mage shouted out. She barely had time to look, but she saw at least six drones dug in behind a few crates and drums, fortifying the alley from any attacking humans. And judging by the few bodies laying around, they had been successful.

"What can we do? The second we cross that gap they'll turn us into mincemeat" Stephanie commented, the rain continuing to fall like rivers from the sky. She was pressed to the brickwork of the building, constantly on the lookout for any other locust that might make an appearance. A distant shriek of human terror reached her ears over the gunfire in the street, but was quickly silenced. _"How many have died in this city today? Ten thousand? Fifty? A hundred thousand? More? At least it looks like most of the civilian population made it toward the river. That would be the main defensive line for now with the bulk of the military"_ Glancing toward Evergreen, the private saw the woman's skin glowing a soft, yellow hue before a smattering of illuminated dust flew off and gathered before her.

"Exploding Dust…" the brunette whispered under the falling rain as it wavered in the air. Willing the magic around the corner, the two females weren't surprised when the locust opened fire on the strange gathering of magic. Bullets creating waves through the sparkling cloud, the gray skinned monsters were stumped as it loomed closer. Waving her hand once more from the safety of the alleyway, it shot forward in the blink of an eye.

Impacting the first drone that was standing upright behind a garbage can overflowing with refuse, the magic slammed into its hide. In a blink, the locust was blown apart into an orgy of blood and flying gore, its weapon warped and ruined under the onslaught. The other five didn't fare much better, the power of Evergreens spell washing across the alley as the explosive power wracked the area. Flame and fire washed across the ground, unleashing enough force of ten grenades in the area. Body parts flew and bodies sundered as the concussive force blew out the wall of the bookstore, covering the locust inside with dust as the two women ran down the gap between buildings.

" _Too bad that takes a lot of my magic…it's very effective against them"_ The brunette told herself as she ran down the alley.

Charging into the ruined bookstore over a small rise of shattered timber and stone, Evergreen shot the first stunned locust in the face, blowing its brains out across an overturned bookcase. Changing targets, she saw a second monster charging forward with its lancer blade spinning. Meeting the drone with her own lancer, the two entwined in a dance of death as sparks and hissing metal screeched.

"DIE GRUBS!" Private Starfell screamed out as she fired from behind the countertop at the two locust near the Troika. They had been firing at Natsu and the others, trying to support the faltering attack of the Bloodmounts, but the attack from the rear had halted that. Pitching forward as three rounds severed its windpipe, one of the snarling drones pitched toward the floor, blood pooling around it as the private fired at the remaining monster. Unleashing a final burst as the beast leveled its Gnasher, it pitched backward into the street as a wide grouping of heavy rounds shattered its chest cavity and shredded the lungs inside.

"EAT FUCKING SHIT IN HELL!" Evergreen screamed over the hissing blades as sparks flew past her. Pushing forward, her muscles strained as the chainsaw dug into the collarbone of her enemy. Unleashing a monstrous howl of agony, the female ripped her spinning blades down toward its stomach as her armor was caked in gore. Falling into two halves as she stepped forward, the brunette ran toward the corner supporting wall of the building. Reloading her rifle, she glanced as her fellow companion took cover behind the half shattered door frame.

"KEEP IT UP!" Natsu shouted over the screaming of incoming bullets as two grinders joined the fray. Ducking back down as a burst of bullets slammed into the engine block of the crashed vehicle, the Gear glanced at the Knights. Two of them had just popped up, firing a single shot from their Fiorian bolt action rifles as they found their mark. Down the street, a Bloodmount spilled like a ragdoll, its life snuffed out by the twin rounds entering its brain through its left eye. It had to have been an extremely lucky shot, but the soldiers didn't care as they ducked back down to work the bolts of their weapons.

' _Grind…'_ The two larger locust echoed out, their voices lost over the chattering gunfire and pouring rain. Bullets erupting from their machine guns, the two let loose fusillade of heavy rounds that spit and flew across the street toward the cowering humans as spent brass landed in puddles.

"SHIT!" Natsu yelled out, the sustained fire giving him little options as the remaining cavalry regrouped and started to surge closer. Tossing a grenade into the street as he stayed crouched, Natsu didn't even have time to look where it landed before he ducked back from the heavy machine gun rounds. It exploded with a 'whump' of sound, spitting shards against several cars and shredding the galloping bodies of three wretches who blew apart into a bloody paste. The female Knight that he learned was named Mel was blind firing over the lip of the crumpled hood, her lancer echoing as bullet casings flew.

"DAMMIT! AREN'T YOU A FUCKING HERO!? CAN'T YOU KILL THESE ASSHOLES WITH YOUR MAGIC!?" She screamed out as she ducked back to reload, machine gun rounds screaming through the wall of rain that was coming down like a sheet. It was making visibility poor, and that could be fatal for any of them.

"I'M NOT FUCKING BULLET PROOF! THE INCOMING FIRE IS DAMN THICK!" The veteran shouted back as a crazy idea came to mind. _"That…will be dangerous for all of us, but we're pinned down. Dammit! Where the fuck is Ever?"_

"Let's lend a hand, Stephanie!" Evergreen yelled out as she moved out of cover. The other woman was at the Troika, already revving up the deadly weapon. Aiming her rifle, the two women fired at the closest of the lumbering grinders, their bullets stitching up its hide as the blackened trench coat became riddled with holes.

Giving a loud grunt, the dying locust dropped its machine gun as it collapsed to the pavement, its torso leaking blood as the rain sluiced down its hide. Seeing his partner fall, the helmeted locust swung the arc of fire toward the storefront…which would be its downfall.

"NOW! Natsu screamed out as he came out of cover with the Rifle Knights. Unleashing a heavy stream of rifle rounds, the four men and women flanked the deadly monster as the rounds tore into and shredded its flesh.

Crashing toward the rubble strewn street seconds later, the humans quickly switched their attention toward the last few bloodmounts as the Troika nest unleashed a stuttering death on the survivors. In ten seconds it was over, the broken bodies of monsters laying on the pavement as the six men and women finally regrouped inside the fought over bookstore.

"Huh…so that's what its like to save your pink haired ass" Evergreen smirked at her friend who waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah. Big bad Natsu needed a fucking hand, congratulations" He grumbled out. Looking back at the fallen knight, he let out a soft sigh before walking over and collecting the fallen man's tags.

"Your family deserves to know…" He whispered before tucking them into a side pouch, the rain falling hard. Moving back toward the others, he gave a small nod to them. "This way. We knock out that Seeder and hopefully we can get a better picture of the situation" he said simply before moving into the alleyway. Turning left, he kicked away the severed head of one of the locust Evergreen had killed as the group fell in line.

Cradling his rifle to his chest, Natsu breathed a soft sigh of relief as the rain plastered his hair down. _"Thank the COG I didn't have to lob a fatman round in that shit. The proximity could've been…a problem"_ he voiced to himself as Evergreen walked behind him, the female's eyes darting to and fro in the narrow alleyway.

The next few streets were relatively uneventful, only having to fight a few scattered tickers that were easily dispatched with a few gunshots. It was when they finally reached the end of the alley did Natsu suddenly halt, his nose straining to smell among the rain. A city bus had crashed into the corner of the building, a few bodies still resting in their seats as the grisly remains of the driver slumped over the steering wheel, a large shard of shrapnel buried in his head. More corpses were strewn around the road along with bullet holes ruining the side of the transport. By all appearances, it looked like they had been killed early on without a single warning. Ignoring the crack of thunder and falling rain, the Gear crouched low as the rest of his squad did the same.

"Damn all this…the rain is bad enough, but all the death made pinpointing this asshole a pain in the ass" he voiced out before turning his attention toward the sky. A lightning flash lit up the clouds, revealing several nemacyst hovering. Creeping forward, the man lead the other five toward the far end of the bus. Pressing his back against the cool metal, Natsu ignored the water that ran rivers down his spine. Peering his eyes around the corner of the bumper, he made out his target.

It looked like a giant Emergence hole had appeared right in the middle of a small park, the spilt earth identifiable to his eyes. The surrounding buildings had been immediately attacked, some burning even now as countless bodies of civilians laid where they fell. Some blown apart or missing limbs. Others burnt to a cinder of horrors. Men…women…children…death had claimed them all.

A building on the far side of the park, what had probably held offices or stores had been toppled. It had fallen onto a group of other structures, spilling steel and concrete across the road and no doubt crushing several cars and people when it happened. The ruin and devastation was everywhere, but Natsu had to stifle his rage. Getting mad now would just get him or others killed.

Shaking his head, he looked at the gathered locust forces. Two Seeders were sitting near a gathering of trees, constantly producing new Nemacyst as they naturally blocked radio and dimensional travel. Peering through the rain, Natsu thought he made out a strange box-like contraption on the Seeders backs, but he couldn't be sure at this distance, let along the purpose. A Brumak was keeping station, its pilot keeping vigil near the Seeders as a hundred drones, Boomers, and Theron Guards patrolled the park through the falling rain. Several crates were resting on the ground, resting under tent flaps as some were pried open as ammunition caches were caught at a glimpse. Deciding he had seen enough, Natsu slowly eased back behind the bus before looking at the others.

"Two Seeders and a Brumak. Along with a hundred ground troops. It looks like a supply dump which would explain the extra grubs keeping guard" Natsu told the others as water dripped down his nose.

"So, what's the plan?" Evergreen asked as she stayed crouched, her body thoroughly soaked by now. Watching with interest as Natsu pulled a missile launcher from his dimensional space along with one rocket, the man quickly loaded the weapon before handing it to Evergreen.

"You know how Levy developed those nuclear tipped missiles? Well, your gonna fire one at the Brumak"

"By myself?" the brunette asked in worry as the salmon haired male shook his head.

"No. You fire at that bastard and I'll unleash a powerful roar. Enough to kill all these monsters in one blow. The rest of you just cover us and watch our backs"

Smirking, Evergreen hefted the launcher onto her shoulder as Natsu started to inhale, the two preparing to fire. Moving into the street seconds later among the falling rain of September, the two armored mages unleashed their attack.

Using the automatic targeting system, Evergreen was surprised at how quickly the computer locked onto the Brumak. Not caring about the upgrades Natsu had made in his downtime, she fired as the nuclear missile leapt from the barrel. Rushing forward on a stream of fire, the weapon homed in on the massive locust who finally noticed the two humans across the war strewn park. Unfortunately for the pilot, the weapon proved too fast to evade as it slammed into the monsters hide. Unleashing the power of the sun at point blank range, the weapon washed flame and destruction across the area as the ground was glassed from the intense heat. Even the rain vaporized from the weapons detonation as a roiling mushroom cloud climbed into the sky. The Brumak itself was charred, the monster unable to stand up to the onslaught of flame as its flesh and skin was burned off in a single moment. A pressure wave of air and dust washed over several dozen nearby locust, the vile creatures screaming in agony as some had their eyes burned from their head or flesh melted from their bones. But as this was happening, a certain Dragon slayer was already priming his own attack.

'FIRE KING'S ROAR!" Natsu bellowed, his flames a swirl of red, white, purple and blue. Pouring his magic forth, the cone of fire vaporized dozens more of the locust before colliding with the two Seeders, the monsters far too close for their own good. Not stopping there as the flame cooked the creatures from the inside out, the massive cone of fire crashed into several buildings, turning them into flaming cinders as new found destruction made itself known in the once peaceful neighborhood.

Stopping the flow of magic after a few seconds, Natsu eyed his handiwork as a few locust ran around screaming, their flesh literally on fire as Evergreen handed the missile launcher back to him.

"That should really be available for the factories to make" Evergreen stated as the corpse of the Brumak finally crashed onto the crates of locust ammunition.

"There were plans to start a factory for them in the city of Oasis. Same with a renewed offensive against the locust on Sera, but…" he waved around as he sent the weapon back into his dimensional space. Nodding in understanding, Evergreen looked back at the Knights. _"Damn the locust…just another month, and we could've started planning to take the war to them…they sucker punched us good…"_

"This is Dragneel. We eliminated two Seeders and a locust staging area. What's the situation?"

 _*Crackle…hiss…* "THIS IS MALLUM! REAVERS ARE HITTING THE COMMUNICATIONS TOWER HARD! ANYBODY IN THE AREA NEEDS TO GET HERE NOW!"_ The woman screamed over the radio as Natsu nodded.

"Hold tight. I'm on the way" he replied over the airwaves as he glanced north. He could see them…hovering around the twenty story structure several blocks away as tracers and blasts lit up the darkened sky. Even with the rain and thunder, he could still make out the cannonades of the Reavers as they attacked the structure.

" _I told them to build it near the palace, but did the city planners listen? Noo…it was considered too…gaudy for the public eye. Bet they wish they listened to me now"_ He thought to himself as he double checked his rifle.

"Let's go…we still have grubs to kill…" He grimaced, his face darkening as the six started north, ready to wage war once more as their boots splashed through puddles and across spent glass and debris…

The deluge of water flowing into the sewer was making progress slow for Grey and Bisca. Already at waist height, the green haired woman knew the brackish water was filtering into her undergarments as the two slogged through it, still heading north in the darkness.

"Ugh…I'm gonna need a day worth of showering to get this stench off me…" She complained lightly as a few bulbs flickered overhead.

"I know what you mean. Lucy probably wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole" Grey commented next to her, his body sloshing against the dank liquid. Eyeing a few dead rats floating by, the male kept his flashlight toward his front as he kept the area partly illuminated. The two had seen no sign of the locust in these tunnels since they first started making their way north, but they still maintained a strong vigil. If it wasn't for the poor lighting, they probably could make faster progress…oh…and the overflow of water.

' _Rumble…'_

The walls shook, raining down dust and loose dirt into their hair as they walked, moving past another junction in the line. A distant explosion echoed from above, shaking the walls again. They both knew what it meant. The locust were attacking something nearby…and people were probably dying because of it.

Washing her flashlight ahead of her, Bisca finally noticed a change in scenery in the upcoming tunnel. A large metal door with a spinning wheel lock that rested at the top of a small staircase. Stenciled paint covered the upper part of the door, a few simple words jumping out at the two.

"Whelsham Avenue Maintenance Access" Grey read aloud, his words echoing down the tunnel before glance at Bisca.

"Hey, that's near the comm tower, right?"

"Yeah. And where Natsu was he—"

The wall to their immediate right trembled. Not above or behind them…but right there as a few bricks cracked and splintered.

"To the door! Quickly!" Bisca hissed out, not needing to tell Grey twice. Moving through the water that tugged at their legs like molasses, the two mages tried their best to reach the door and staircase. Another heavy blow cracked the wall again, spilling more brick and loose dirt into the water. Finally reaching the staircase as another attack caved out the wall, the ice mage turned and placed his palm on the step closest to the water.

"ICE MAKE: ICE!"

Pouring his magic forth, the attack had only one purpose. To freeze the water and fill the tunnel with tons of ice. Rising toward the ceiling as the frozen dirty liquid reached the ceiling and extended down the tunnel, the man had to be content with tons of the frozen mass blocking whatever was trying to reach them. When it was done, the way they had come was completely sealed behind a literal wall that reached twelve feet tall and extended all the way to the previous junction.

"There…that should slow down whatever the hell that was" he finished as the tunnel was plunged into freezing temperatures.

"Good. Now help me with this damn door" Bisca instructed, her breath like ice and her damp clothes chilling her skin under her armor.

Grumbling slightly about 'domineering women' Grey grabbed some of the handles, his fingers gripping like iron as he started to turn.

Doing the same, Bisca felt her biceps give a small scream from the exertion as the locking wheel turned. She was tired. Sure, she only had a few battles with the locust today, but slogging through what had to be a mile of shit-strewn sewage that climbed up to her waist…it was tiring.

With a soft squeal of hinges, the door unlocked, revealing a staircase and the rumble of war coming from above. Moving through, the two locked the door behind them before hurrying their steps up the concrete staircase. Coming into the main level of the maintenance building through a secondary door, they gulped at the carnal house they had stumbled into. Over two dozen bodies of civilian men, women and children were spread across the floor, chunks of gore and loose entrails near some of them…and the crunching of bone and flesh.

Eight wretches had gotten in through a nearby air vent, visiting slaughter and death upon the humans that had taken shelter here. A few loose weapons lay scattered about, some still in the death grips of the fallen as the monsters tore and ate at the rendered flesh. Four of them were feasting on a little girl no older than eight, her eyes glassed over as they pulled at sinew.

"KILL EM!" Bisca hollered as the murderous monsters turned their attention toward the mages. Opening fire, the green haired woman simply fired from the hip as her bullets arced across the room. Smashing into the jaw of the closest horror, bits of teeth went flying as the staccato of gunfire flashed against the walls. Sweeping the four wretches that had been eating the little girl, Bisca grit her teeth as they screamed from the onslaught of fire. It would be a sight she wouldn't soon forget.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Grey shot back as he too unleashed a stream of lead toward two of the wretches. The first burst blew one in half, its lower body flying away to rest near a toolbox as the upper half plopped toward the ground with its entrails trialing behind. The second was thrown back against the wall, a trio of bullets punching through its simple brain. Rolling to the side as a third jumped at him, the ice mage managed to dodge the swipe before bringing his lancer to bear. The sound of shredding flesh and spinning blades mixed in with death howls of the creature, the man satisfied its death was agony as gore splashed his chest plate.

"Fucking filth" Bisca exclaimed, shooting the last one in the legs. Giving a small smile as it tried to crawl away, the sniper lifted a heavy boot before bringing it down, crushing its skull in one move as brains and gore covered the blood soaked floor boards. Scowling and turning back bile at the sensation of…squishiness underneath, Bisca double checked the room for more threats. Finding none, her gaze softened at the death around her.

" _These people…didn't deserve this…"_

Gripping her rifle tightly, her knuckles were turning white from the anger she was feeling. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Bisca turned toward her friend who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hey…we need to regroup with Natsu and Evergreen. I know its awful, but we need to leave them"

"I know…its just…some of them are kids…they barely had a chance at life…" She whispered as Grey nodded.

"I understand, Bisca. Fate was cruel here…the best we can do is try to make sure no more die" He told her softly, both of them knowing the chances of that happening were slim to none. Nodding her head, the two couldn't hear the incoming sound of the mortar shell over the rain and echoing gunshots outside.

The building was rocked by an explosion, knocking both of them to the floor as part of the wall caved in, showering plaster and concrete everywhere.

"Shit…" She groaned out before climbing to her hands and knees. Something sticky was against her hands as her vision cleared, her ears ringing as Grey coughed. Looking down, her hands had landed in a pool of blood from one of the slain, its redness sticking to her palms.

Gulping heavily, she quickly stood up and tried not to think of it. Moving toward the gaping hole in the wall, she looked out toward a visage of hell.

 **Whelsham Avenue and Canal Boulevard 6:19 p.m. September 17** **th** **Year 786**

The wide avenue was a maelstrom of gunfire, tracers and explosions with a few hundred knights fighting off the locust. They had set up behind concrete barricades, ruined vehicles, and even garrisoned some nearby structures at the nearby intersection as bullets tracked back and forth through the falling rain. Falling like the flood of Noah, it made visibility low as the soldiers fought with bolt action rifles, lancers, and a few machine guns against an onslaught of locust. Screams of humans and monsters beat into her eardrums, her own eyes watching as a helmeted solider was blown apart by a speeding grenade, showering his comrades in horrifying gore. But the soldiers were steadfast, constantly firing at the drones who were throwing themselves into the battle.

Across the road from her current spot was the communications tower, two Jupiter tanks set up behind sandbags as a few squads of knights fired, supporting the armored vehicles from military barricades and even a few of the lower floors themselves. The locust were attacking from the east end of the boulevard, supported by brumaks and corspers who lent their efforts to the battle. Watching in horror as a grouping of rockets screamed out from the closest of three Brumaks, it impacted a four story building near the large tower with an explosion of deadly shrapnel. Mixing in with the debris, she could hear the cries of wounded as the front façade of the structure spilled into the street along with several dead bodies broken by war.

Glancing up, a Reaver swarm was attacking the top of the tower, explosions wracking and hitting the structure as the monsters attacked. Gunfire was spitting out at them from the top floor, but it looked like the radio mast would need serious repair soon if they planned on getting the communication grid back online for the city.

' **BOOM!'**

Eyes snapping forward as Grey joined her at the gaping hole, the two watched in grim satisfaction as one of the Jupiter tanks fired a heavy shell, hitting one of the attacking Brumaks with deadly accuracy through the falling rain.

"Must've been an armor piercing shell" Grey observed, watching as the targeted monster gained a hideous new hole in its head, the gristle of torn flesh not able to stand against the tank round. Staggering into the middle of the avenue, the walking artillery platform crashed to the pavement, cracking it under its massive weight along with a squad of locust and two maulers.

Bisca was about to make a snarky comment to the man about what he saw. Obviously, she knew what kind of shell it was. Natsu made sure every member of the guild was familiar with all the weapons the military used. Hell, she's driven a damn tank before in that one universe facing mass extinction! But the coming comment dried in her throat when she heard a familiar voice rising over the thunder of hundreds of bullets zipping and cracking through the air.

"CONCENTRATE ON THE SMALLER LOCUST! LET THE TANKS DEAL WITH THE BIG BOYS!" Natsu yelled out as he popped up behind a concrete barricade. Targeting a Kantus that was trying to raise some fallen locust drones near a burning military truck, Natsu pulled the trigger as a burst snapped across the large roadway. Mixing in with the deadly rounds as the rain poured, the locust priest staggered as its head exploded like rotten fruit before falling toward the fought over avenue.

Spotting her boyfriend, Bisca sprinted from cover, staying low as bullets snapped and split the air over her head. Cringing as an explosion washed over a nearby barricade, Bisca felt the stinging bite of small pieces of shrapnel digging into her exposed right thigh. After all, female armor was a bit lighter and couldn't cover the buttocks and rears of the thighs unless they didn't want to move. Keeping her rifle at the ready, Bisca and Grey ran past as a woman screamed and fell backward nearby, an obvious victim of a boomer round. She didn't stop as a medic raced over, trying to stem the horrible bleeding from the shrapnel wound that had pierced the chest plate. Yes, the armor was tough…but not invincible to a flying chunk of metal nearly a foot long.

Scurrying past spent bullet casings as the humans continued fight the locust horde in the September storm, she finally reached her man. Slamming into cover next to him as Evergreen let loose another magical attack of her fairy dust nearby, the green haired female blind fired over the lip of the concrete. Bullets tacking through the air, she managed to wound a locust, shattering its leg with deadly metal as it fell forward. It didn't live long as another Rifle Knight finished it off, his bolt action rifle burrowing a round through its skull.

Grey was already firing at a Grinder, filling the air with speeding lead as incoming rounds chipped the concrete, flinging tiny pebbles and shards against his armor before he ducked back down.

"Sure took your sweet time! And why does Grey smell like shit!?" Natsu yelled over the cacophony of battle, his head low as one of the tanks barrels started to glow a soft yellow.

"Fuck you man! We had to detour through the sewers! And Bisca smells the same as me right now!" He retorted before popping up, firing at an unseen target before ducking low again. A man screamed nearby, his fate sealed as a burst of heavy machine rounds punched through his armor and shredded his flesh.

"Impossible! All my ladies smell like angels!" Natsu retorted to his rival before glancing at the glowing aperture of the nearest Jupiter tank. It was pointing toward the duo of rapidly approaching Corpsers, their hide slick in the rain as their snarling teeth made themselves known. Their weight crunched the pavement, creating fissures and cracks as one crushed a school bus, the fate of the occupants unknown.

The magic cannon of the tank fired moments later, splitting the air as a beam of energy shot across no man's land on a southeast trajectory. Glowing a heavenly yellow, it crackled with power as it collided with the first monster. While they might be able to stand up against a few high explosive tank shells, they would not stand up to this kind of magic. Burning through its armored hide as organs were rendered and scorched, it acted like a super heated knife through locust butter. Blasting its way through the first arachnid, the column of magical energy found its second target by severing the four right legs on the second. Emitting a howling screech, the monstrous spider flailed on its side, the severed appendages falling into a liquor store that was already a mass of ruin. But, due to its power, the beam didn't stop there. Punching through dozens of buildings further east, several would end up collapsing into the streets of distant neighborhoods in the coming days as the fires and warped supports could not bear the destruction.

"Damn…that never gets old" Evergreen admitted as Brumaks continued to spray machine gun fire at the humans, trying to kill the inhabitants of this country as more locust pressed the attack.

"Glad you approve" Natsu grumbled out, his body on automatic as he sprayed more gunfire at the coming grubs. Glancing up, lightning flashed across the sky as a few spent casings tinkled down from the attacking reavers.

"Grey. Evergreen. You two stay here and support the R K's. You're the only two mages in the area and the knights could use the support. I'll take Bisca and try to swat some flies" He ordered before glancing at his friend. "If you need to, fall back with the soldiers across the river a few streets away. I have a portal gun in my storage space so don't worry about us. But we need to get that tower back online for Hisue. The substations can only reach so far now that the Seeders are taken care of…for the moment" He added as his friend gave a nod.

"Alright man, stay safe!" the ice make mage shouted out as he used his magic to form several deadly looking icicles. Throwing them over the brim of his little section of cover, Grey couldn't tell through the falling rain what he hit, only that he hit something. _"Damn…visibility is shit right now"_

"Come on, Bisca" Natsu commanded, the spit of gunfire shattering the air around them. Huddling low, the two mages ran along the line, rifles at the ready.

Bisca grunted and grit her teeth in annoyance, the light shrapnel digging into her right thigh as she ran. It didn't hinter movement, but it was starting to throb as fresh splotches of blood mixed in with her water drenched pants. Running low past another section of the line, she heard the telltale sound of a high pitch whistling as the men and women continued to fight.

'MORTAR!" Natsu screamed out, quickly turning and tackling Bisca to the ground. The incoming shell bit into pavement behind the line ten feet away, killing three men in the blink of an eye as their bodies were blown apart in a bursting bloom of hate and shrapnel. A few more were wounded as the cries of 'Medic' and screams echoed over them.

Covering his girl, Natsu could feel his armor holding as it took a few pieces of shrapnel, along with the collision of something wet…and lumpy. He knew it was probably a piece of somebody, but there was no time to think about what that meant as rolled off of Bisca.

"Thanks sweetie…" She replied softly as the two resumed their trek past the small carnal house of bent and broken bodies. The tanks had fired again, using a shot of cannister each to blast away dozens of locust drones. Essentially a giant shotgun, the monsters were blown apart into bloody horrors as limbs were severed and torsos broken with the passage of thousands of tiny, speeding balls of steel. Unfortunately, the magical Jupiter cannon would need another twenty minutes to recharge. He and Levy tried to improve it, but that was the limit they just couldn't get past. So…normal shells for the immediate future.

"You can thank me later" Natsu told his girl as the tanks rotated their turrets. More of the larger locust had appeared, adding a new Brumak and Corpser to the attack as several dozen fresh Rifle Knights ran up and joined the fight. Bullets, deadly shrapnel, and the occasional burst of mortars mixed in with the falling rain, creating a symphony of battle as the two sides shoed no mercy in the killing of their foes.

Running past the dug in tanks parked on the sidewalk, the couple raced into the entrance of the communications tower, the heavy wooden doors twisted by a previous explosion as shards of debris was spread across the floor. The ripping sounds of a machine gun reached them from the second floor, most likely more soldiers as a dozen secured the lobby. They were firing from gaps in the shattered windows, the clatter of spent rounds tinkling toward the polished tile as the two raced toward the elevator.

Pressing the 'up' button, Natsu gave a small grin as the doors swung open. Climbing in with Bisca, she punched the top floor as the doors swung shut.

Elevator music started to play as the two stood there, double checking their weapons before Natsu glanced at Bisca's thigh.

"Your wounded" he stated, a tinge of worry crawling into his senses for the beautiful female as the horrible elevator music continued to play.

"It's fine. Just throbbing. I can still run and walk" she replied, brushing her soaked bangs out from her eyes. The water dripping off them was already pooling as Natsu gave a knowing nod. "I'll clean and dress it when we have a chance" He told her with a caring tone as the lift climbed past floor ten.

"Thanks…" she drifted off before looking at Natsu. "So, what's the plan? Didn't you and Levy design this building with safeguards in place for locust attack? And what's with the location?"

"We did. But defenses can only take so much damage. And most of the machinery is on the top floor so that's probably how it went down. Ninety percent of the work done in this building is just standard civilian communication. So, you mix in the Seeders, the Reavers and battle damage, plus the substations across the city being attacked…it's a miracle we had radios at all. As for the location? Blame some fucking pencil pusher for that" Natsu grunted out as his body ached from exertion and bruising.

"But I thought the palace was supposed to have their own radio system?" Bisca asked, her right thigh throbbing some more.

"Myself and Levy were going to start on it next week with some engineers…look like that'll be hurried along though…" He mentioned as the elevator doors pinged. Sliding open, the two were thrown to the floor as the elevator was wracked by a heavy explosion. If he had known, a group of four Reavers had targeted the mess of machinery on the roof meant for ventilation and air conditioning. The soldiers fighting them with rifles on the roof were blown apart from the deadly shell, their limbs flying and bodies broken. They had been the last of the defenders on the top of the building, trying to kill the monsters with gunfire…and failing.

Resting right below that inside the building, the machinery responsible for lifting and lowering elevators took a heavy hit as bent and rendered steel twisted. Several strands of cable were severed immediately form the concentrated attack, spilling rubble and ruin on top of the resting elevator lift.

Hearing a horrible groan, Natsu's eyes widened as the lift started to sink under the impact of several large pieces of metal.

"OUT!" He roared, grabbing his female and practically throwing themselves onto the hard floor of the top level. A horrible screech echoed around the room as the lift gave a shudder before falling, dropping like a several ton rock as the two looked with realization.

'That's twice now…looks like some sex is in your future" Bisca teased as the two climbed to their feet.

"Heh…you ladies are like horny teenagers" Natsu teased back before his grin become solemn. Looking around the room, the two noticed several things. The first is that the wall facing east was completely blown out, nothing but a gaping hole stretching the whole side of the building as wires, glass, and broken concrete dotted the floor. Following the destruction with his eyes, Natsu and Bisca saw the bloody trail of broken soldiers and city workers splayed across the concrete floor. Twisted arms and legs…some crushed…it all lead to the form of a dead Reaver and two locust pilots as spent weapons littered the area.

"Looks like it crashed into the building…" The greenette said softly as the rain poured down outside. She hadn't really noticed…but she was glad to be out of it for even a few minutes as several of the flying squids banked around and fired at the roof of the tower.

The new onslaught rained down dust and plaster on the two as they were brought out of their observations, the roof taking more abuse as the mast jutting into the sky groaned.

Marching over to the closest bank of machinery in the center of the room, Natsu read some of the readouts as he grumbled and talked to himself. Watching him work, Bisca stood at the ready, taking cover behind an overturned desk that had once been somebody's work place. Boots crunching some glass underneath, Bisca moved her boot. A picture frame rested underneath, showing a man, two children, and a smiling woman. Looking around her, the females eyes softened as she recognized the glassy stare of the man in the picture looking back at her. He was resting against another desk near the gaping wound in the building, a pistol in his right hand and his chest of rendered ruin of flesh and bone. Blood had pooled around him, reaching his office shoes as the sky rumbled outside.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, knowing that the woman and children in the picture would never see their husband and father again. A screaming shell bit at the hole in the far wall, spreading more debris as shards bit into the floor and ceiling. Two Reavers were circling outside, the locust gunners trying to find an angle to kill the two humans inside.

"SHIT! THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!" Bisca shouted out as she holstered her lancer on the magnetic plate on her back.

"THEN FUCKING DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Natsu yelled back, his hands deep inside an access panel as he worked on repairs. Several parts needed replacing as a burst of stray rounds had punched into the vital machinery.

'TCH!" Bisca shot back at him, her annoyance evident as she powered up her magic. Forming a heavy machine gun made of glowing, green magic, she didn't waste a single moment as two more Reavers joined the attack. Numbering four as they shot explosive shells at the building while the back gunners sprayed hammerburst fire, it was an aerial dance as lightning flashed across the sky.

"SUCK ON THIS!" She screamed with hate toward the monsters. Stabbing forth across the war shattered offices, bolts of stabbing magical bullets thundered out into the rain. Stitching across the body of the first Reaver, the magic burned and burst through its torso as it destroyed vital organs in their passage. Falling from the sky as the locust pilot fell from the saddle toward a gruesome death in the streets below, the Reaver twisted and crashed along the side of the twenty story tower. Creating a furrow of destruction across three floors, rubble and concrete spilled downward.

Choosing her next target as two of the Reavers fell back into the rain, she let out another burst of machine gun magic. Tracing through the sky, Bisca managed to clip the flying monster as chunks of flesh spun away. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to kill it as it disappeared from her vision. Tracking her eyes left and right over the next few minutes, the gun mage jumped slightly as Natsu set a hand on her shoulder, making her heart skip a beat as the adrenaline flowed through her body.

"Sorry. Repairs down here are done. But we need to head to the roof. Looks like the main cable needs to be reconnected"

Nodding, Bisca cut her magic as the building shuddered and groaned, the floor rumbling beneath their boots.

"Uh…that can't be good"

"It's not" Natsu shot back, the man leading the way to the roof access door. Kicking it open with a heavy boot, the lock broke under the splintering of wood and shattered framework. Stepping out into the downpour, the two braced themselves as lightning cracked and split the sky with the rumble of heavenly thunder.

"Holy shit this storm is bad!" Bisca exclaimed, the water flying into her face as the wind started to pick up. Shielding her eyes, the female crouched low as she followed Natsu across the rooftop toward the radio tower. The concrete was slick, her boots splashing through a few puddles as the water whipped and fell in droves. Squinting through her fingers, she saw several distant forms of the Reavers flying about, details lost in the horrendous weather. The bodies of a half dozen Rifle Knights were splayed across the roof, many near the available cover of air ducts or the roof transformer as the severed head of one man rested near what had once been his body. The yellow lenses were miraculously intact, which Bisca was thankful for. She…didn't like looking into dead eyes.

"Here!" Natsu shouted out as they ran toward the radio mast. Pushing his girlfriend into cover behind a low power transformer near the base, he moved toward the large cable that ran from the transformer toward the base of the mast. Assessing the damage as Bisca reformed her magical machine gun, he tried to concentrate as two of the Reavers came in low. The cable had taken a few hits of gunfire, the exposed wiring staring back at him as the tower of steel leaned toward the east. At some point during the invasion, a high explosive had hit mid height, twisting and tearing metal as several pieces lay on the roof around them in a haphazard manner. The few feet of cable had been covered with hardened materials along the ground before rising up toward the top of the tower in a metal housing, but asking it to hold up to heavy, sustained gunfire was asking for too much. After all, nothing was completely bulletproof.

Landing on the roof, the gunners of the two flying monsters disembarked as the pilots and Reavers started to march forward, flinging explosive shells at the woman. Gunfire started to split the air, the snapping cracks of death marching forward as the creatures strove to kill the humans.

"God damn…I hope I don't get electrocuted…" Natsu grumbled out as the crackling of hammerburst fire echoed across the air. Bringing forth his tools from his pocket dimension, the male started to conduct repairs with pliers and replacement wires. Flinching as a stray round careened off the beam above his head, he instinctively grabbed the boltok from his holster and turned to face the drone that dared to interrupt. Pulling the trigger as the locust tried to run across the roof, Natsu fired off three shots at the huddled form. The thunder of the gun leapt in his hand as the trio of bullets smashed into the grubs throat, severing the windpipe as the monster started to choke on its own blood. Falling to the soaked roof as redness pooled away, the man went back to his task.

"Hey Bisca? Can you please keep these assholes off my back for a few minutes?" The man asked in a false sense of sweetness, his attention back on the repairs as he twisted the strands of wires and replaced others.

"Oh yeah…sure…LIKE I WASN'T TRYING ALREADY!" She shouted back as she popped back up, her magic mulcher at the ready. Pouring forth more of her magic, the green bolts shot across the roof at the encroaching locust. The surviving foot soldier had taken cover behind a low running wall of airducts along the west side of the roof, deciding to lob a few shots at the female. Seeing as she couldn't hit the murderous bastard for now, she switched toward the marching Reavers. Their long limbs were marching across the roof, the next explosive shots getting ready to fly as their pilots snarled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she shouted out, firing a renewed burst at the duo of monster squids. Magical bullets flying through the rain, she grinned in satisfaction as the heavy stream of killing bullets burst and burned their way through the closest Reaver. Sundering and destroying part of the brain as its flesh cooked and sizzled, the magic reached the primed round of the mounted cannon near the pilot.

' **BOOM!'**

The monster exploded in a grisly display of flying chunks of meat and cooked flesh mixed with shrapnel, flaying the other Reaver with horror as its side was ripped open due to the close proximity. Watching the viscera slap against the concrete and the damage the other took, Bisca quickly aimed the stream of magic toward the other. In mere seconds it was riddled with holes, the smoke of passing magic cauterizing the ghastly wounds as both the pilot and Reaver were killed. Turning her attention back toward the lone locust behind the air duct, Bisca simply waited for it to make a move. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as it exposed its ugly maw, she sent a heavy burst toward it, literally blowing its head too pieces as silence soon took over the roof except for the drumming of the harsh rain.

"Now…where are the other two?" She asked herself as Natsu continued to work on the repairs…

"FALL BACK!" Evergreen screamed out, leveling her lancer at a duo of locust. Her stream of bullets caught them mid torso, bowling them over as the troops started to withdraw as the hot lead burst out of their backs. The gunfire filling the air was atrocious as the Jupiter Tanks started to withdraw westward, firing their main cannon and spitting machine gun rounds from the secondary armament in the chassis.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Grey shouted as he carried a female soldier over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. She had taken a burst of shrapnel to the back, the deadly shards breaking past the armor due to the close proximity of the blast as the ice mage carried her.

They had been holding pretty well since Natsu and Bisca went into the tower, but that changed when a secondary force of locust had attacked from the northeast. Comprising of three fresh Brumaks, Theron Guards with their deadly torque bows and a mixed bag of two hundred drones, Grinders, Boomers, Kantus, and Maulers, they couldn't risk being overwhelmed. Not wanting to be caught in a pincher from the east and north, the commander of the knights ordered a fighting withdrawal as the howling firestorm mixed in with the whipping rain.

Ducking behind a burning packhorse, Grey peered over the hood as a soldier's body burned inside. The heat was intense even as the water hissed and popped upon meeting the flames, but the man knew nothing could be done. Cringing as one of the mobile artillery platforms launched a rocket salvo at the corner of the communications tower, Grey knew the structures supports couldn't take much more. Already the eastern walls of the building had been blown away, scattering steel and concrete as the twenty story building started to lean slowly.

"Dammit…" Grey muttered behind his temporary sanctuary as another soldier fell to the murderous gunfire lighting up the boulevard. Coming to a decision, the ice user hoped his two guildmates would be alright. Pressing his hand toward the soaked pavement as he supported the female on his shoulders, he poured most of his remaining magic into the next attack. Waiting till the last soldiers made it past his position, he knew it was now or never.

"ICE MAKE! GLACIER!" He screamed out, ice pouring from his hand as the ground quickly froze. Cascading forward, the wave of ice sharpened at the front, forming deadly icicles as they pierced the bodies of the frontline locust. It was like a wave of frozen death as the attack raced across the previously held positions, killing dozens of the monsters or completely encasing the creatures as the sheet of clear ice rose to a height of ten feet. Rushing over burning vehicles, corpses of human and monster alike, it spread down the wide roadway as it fed on the falling rain. Crashing into the attacking Brumaks, it froze them in place as the deadly cold raced up their hideous hide. It took less than twenty seconds to freeze the entire city block in a sheet of cold, wasps of ice rising from the falling rain as it started to beat down on the magical glacier.

"Come on! Even if that stopped them now, more will show up!" Evergreen yelled out toward her friend. Nodding in consent, the two mages started westward with the remaining soldiers as the area misted with frost.

Groaning heavily, Flare could feel herself being carried by someone as her back erupted in pain. She could feel three major spots were the deadly shrapnel had pierced her armor. The blast had come mere feet from her, and the woman was lucky to be alive.

"Hey, you still with me?" Grey asked the red head with long flowing hair, her weight not an issue as he walked in step with Evergreen at the rear of the column making a hasty retreat toward the bridge up ahead.

"Nghhh…" Flare replied as she tried to lock onto who was carrying her. Eyes squinting as rain beat her hair down, she finally caught a glimpse of his face. _"Is that…Grey Fullbuster? I had no idea he was ...so…handsome…_ " Were her final thoughts as the wounds finally forced her into unconsciousness.

"Is she alright?" Evergreen asked as the man carried her in heavy trot, knowing the bridge would lead to a temporary reprieve.

"Seems like she passed out, but she's still breathing. I'll get her to a medic when we final stop and regroup" he replied as thunder wracked the sky above…

Happy flew through the air as rain pelted his fur. He had been busy running messages from Hisui to local commanders fighting the locust for the whole day, his efforts invaluable as he would rescue stranded citizens to the best of his ability. With the elimination of most of the Seeders for the moment, he was looking forward to a rest as parts of the radio network came back online, but he had one last task. Lowering his angle to the artillery battery dug in among the west hills of the city, he held the sealed tube of fresh orders for the person in charge. Lowering himself into the open tent, he looked at the two men and woman inside, their faces showing lines of worry.

"I have a message from Hisui" he told the brown haired man as he unscrewed the cap and pulled the paper out. Handing it to the man, Happy took a minute to rest his magical wings. _"I hope Natsu and all my friends are okay…I only heard that simple radio report about the communication tower…but that was a while ago…"_ the little cat thought in worry as he thought back to the queen. She had been distressed earlier by some reports of the Seeders. Happy didn't understand it all, but she had said they now could disrupt magical communications too. _"But how? We've always been able to still use the magical windows to talk over great distances. Now we can't?"_ Looking up, the artillery commander had just finished reading the new orders as the cannons boomed and hurled shells at the city below.

"Tell the battery we have a new target! Three blocks east of the tributary! Whelsham Avenue and Canal Boulevard near the communications tower! We are to saturate the area with high explosive as the soldiers regroup over Toma Bridge in the middle of the city!" The commander shouted out over the crash of exploding shells fleeing their barrels on gouts of flame.

"YES SIR!" The two lieutenants saluted before running out of the tent, ready to distribute fresh orders to the batteries.

"Oh no…Natsu said he was going there…I…I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Happy shouted in horror and panic. Reforming his magical wings, the little cat shot out of the tent, spilling leaflets of paper as fear gripped his heart. Flying up into the sky, the little cat hovered a moment before eyeing the twenty story structure in the distance.

From this new height amid the rumbling thunder of the sky, Happy had no idea that it was already nearing dusk for their world. Looking at the capitol of Fiore, his little heart sank. A full third of Crocus was in flames or washed in destruction from the locust. The falling rain just couldn't get a handle on the raging firestorms that ate and consumed whole city blocks as the booming of tanks, crackling gunshots, and screams echoed from below. The middle of the city was already being attacked over the span of the east fork of the river, destruction reigning as refugees continued to flow toward the west under the guard of the Rifle Knights.

Shaking his head, the little exceed cleared his thoughts of the horror bathing the land below in war. Setting his eyes on the distant tower, he poured forth all his magic into his flight. Shooting across the sky like a screaming star, the little cat actually managed to rattle the windows of nearby buildings as he arced across the sky. _"I'll help you Natsu…"_ Happy promised as the first shells started to fly…

The repairs had been forgotten as the last two Reavers targeted the roof supports, causing the concrete to start to tilt. Add that with the battle damage in the street below, and the two mages were in a tight spot.

"FUCK IT! BACK TO THE STAIRS!" Natsu shouted out over the rain as lightning cracked the sky. He had hoped to get the main hub back online, but dying for a damn radio was stupid in his opinion. Leaning forward into a run with Bisca, the two set across the slick roof. His girlfriend was starting to limp, he could see it in her steps even as she tried to fight against the shrapnel digging into her flesh.

The whistle of incoming shells shrieked through the air before punching through the stairwell with a horrible 'crump' Spreading concrete and steel as the high explosive dug into the roof, the two mages were flung to the rapidly tilting surface. Being closer, Natsu took more of the concussive force as a flying, jagged block of concrete the size of a pumpkin crashed into his chest plate over the left side of his abdominals. Cracking under the blow, it was like being hit with a burst of machine gun fire as two of his ribs broke under the hammer blow his armor sustained. Letting out a gasp of pain, he collided with the concrete as his ears rang and vision swam with blurry lines. Feeling his body starting to slide, the dragon slayer was dimly aware of his situation as rain beat against his face.

" _The fuck happened? Ugh…my head..my body…where am I? Why is it raining?"_ He asked himself as the building gave a horrible groan. The incoming artillery while killing and slaughtering a renewed locust force making their way past the frozen corpses of their brothers, was a horrible onslaught upon the nearby structures. Steel was being twisted, bricks and timber shattered as dozens of high explosives churned up the entire neighborhood from three batteries firing in unison. Needless to say, the building he and Bisca were on could not handle the strain as the supports finally gave way to gravity.

"NATSU!"

Bisca was trying to find something to grab…anything to clasp her hands around as she slid across the roof toward the edge. Even if the concrete wasn't slick with rain that now flowed like a river toward the east, there was nothing to grab.

"I'm going to die…by falling off a building in a rainstorm…." She whispered to herself as armor scrapped and etched with fresh gouges. Looking at her boyfriend, his still body was starting to slide toward the edge on its own. "NNNATTTSUUU! HELP!" She cried out, fear gripping her heart as she slid closer to the edge, her fingers trying to halt her advance as she slid.

" _Did I just hear somebody? It sounded like…Bisca? BISCA!"_ His eyes snapped open wide as realization hit him with the force of half ton hammer. Craning his head, he locked eyes with her as the green haired woman kept sliding toward the roof edge which was already on the verge of collapsing. Her eyes were full of fear as she finally lost her grip and went over the edge of the rapidly collapsing building.

"NO!" Natsu shouted out as he lit his hands with fire. Forming a backdraft of flame, he shot them at the crumbling roof. Flying forward on the wall of flame, he ignored the cries of agony from his broken ribs as he flew over the edge.

Angling himself downward, he spotted Bisca falling toward the maelstrom of destruction unleashed below as the building started to tilt and collapse behind him. Due to his heavier mass, his body fell like a speeding bullet as he sought to catch up to his female.

"NATSU!" Bisca cried out, her voice howling on the wind as the two humans continued to fall. She was extending her hand toward him, grasping for his touch as he drew closer.

It was at the ten floor mark that he finally managed to grab hold, pulling her close as he brought out his portal gun.

"WE'RE SO FUCKED!" Bisca screamed out as the building groaned and cracked, spilling tons of brick and steel into the street around them as everything gave way to the force of gravity.

"Not yet we're not!" He yelled over the rumble of exploding shells that burst like angry hell among the locust ground forces below. Typing in the co-ordinate for universe 200-AB, the portal sprung forth twenty feet above ground as the swirling mass of blues and purples crackled and popped.

"NAAATSSUUU!" Happy yelled over the cracking thunder as the little cat swooped low, finding his adoptive father falling toward a breech in the universe. Grabbing onto the dragon slayer, Happy strained his wings as he tried to slow their decent.

"Happy!" Natsu said with a grin despite the horrible situation they were in. It quickly dispersed though as the cat's magical wings disappeared in a flash of sparkles, making the felines eyes widen in panic.

"NO! MY MAGIC RAN OUT!" Happy shouted ss he held onto the salmon haired man who grasped Bisca to his chest. The portal was looming close now as several locust took pot shots at the trio, laughing as a hammerburst round tore a furrow of flesh through Natsu's exposed underarm on his left that had little protection. Simply put, to keep the limbs mobile, the armor only covered the top parts of the forearm and bicep like all Gear armor. Grunting in pain as the bullet passed by, the man dropped the portal gun from the sudden wounding of his left arm. Holding Bisca tight, the small group was less than a dozen feet away from the portal.

' **CRACK! KA-BOOM!'**

The spinning breech was like a giant magnet in the sky as the heavens illuminated from practically cracking in half. A massive lightning strike slammed into the breech between universes, crackling and mixing with the energies as Natsu glared at the spinning vortex. He was all to familiar with what happened when a high concentration of energy hit a portal.

"Well…shit" He grumbled out as he held his Bisca, pressing her into his gouged and cracked chest plate. Passing through with a flash, the trio would be taking a small detour as the portal snapped shut moments later.

 **The Royal Palace. 8:32 p.m.**

Hisui braced her palms against the large table, showing a map of Ishgar as her advisors stood around her, faces forlorn. Her personal guard had never left her side, keeping a heavy vigil as Yokino handed out cups of coffee for the men and women. The younger sister wanted to be useful and since her sister had forbade her from leaving the palace, she decided to at least provide the occasional meal to the queen.

"Give me an accurate assessment of how bad this is. Losses in other countries, here in Fiore…don't spare the details" She finished as the queen took a sip of whiskey. The amber drink washed down her throat, burning her senses as she tried to keep a strong façade. _"I…I haven't heard from Natsu for hours…and he was in the thick of it across the city all day…I'm…scared…"_ Hearing the clearing of a throat, her eyes darted to the purple haired woman of forty years. She had just gotten back from the front, establishing a hard defensive line along the western bank of the river, completely forgoing the defense of the middle of the city as the situation became untenable for her forces.

"Go ahead Colonel Armstrong" Hisui stated, giving the veteran soldier the floor.

"Well…the situation isn't good…but not hopeless either. The evacuation of civilians toward the western hills has been ongoing as the majority of our forces have dug in in the western part of the city. The locust can't dig through there so any assault will have to be against the steel of our artillery and tanks across three different bridges. I've instructed demolition teams to rig them just in case. Once the storm clears, I'm sure our air force will make these monsters suffer. Also…"

"How many have died?" Hisui interrupted, knowing it had to be high. Seeing the woman's gaze soften, the emerald queen knew it would be bad.

"Best estimates in Crocus? One hundred fifty thousand. But that number could easily be another fifty or seventy thousand. However, with the mandatory evacuation drills you implemented this summer, the numbers could've been much higher. You saved lives with your prudence" Olivia Armstrong replied before continuing. "The city of Oasis is a lost cause, barely six thousand making it to safety along with our tattered forces. They're being escorted north with what remains of 9th Division and their remaining tanks, retreating toward the coast where our navy will extract them to Port Timber. Magnolia managed to turn back two assaults, along with other cities along the southern coast, they seem to be faring the best. The mages of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale put the hurt on them…badly" She finished as the queen gave a slow nod of understanding. She figured Magnolia would come out relatively unscathed. That city was like a fortress with thousands of soldiers, a nearby airbase, artillery batteries, and dozens of Jupiter tanks. Not to mention it rested on hard bedrock? The locust would need everything to take that city and the surrounding towns. Pausing from her thoughts of Magnolia for a moment, the green haired ruler asked her next question.

"Are the locust still in Oasis?" Hisui asked, getting a response from another military man in the room.

"Yes. I had a pilot run a recon mission over the city. The monsters are stripping anything of use from factories to grocery stores. Simply put, their pillaging and trying to track down any remaining people in the city"

"I see…." She relented as another advisor spoke up.

"As for the rest of the country, the small towns and cities…some have been spared, others not so much. The locust are burning the crops of small villages and trying to break our infrastructure, destroying everything they can't take. The military is evacuating toward the known safe zones but…"

"But what!?" Hisui snapped, wanting the man to spit it out already.

"Our best estimates…with military and civilian war dead over the past ten hours…over a million" The man finished as a few tears streaked down Hisui's face. _"My people…my country…"_

"Other countries are faring much worse. Seven and Bosco have already lost an estimated two million each as most of their major cities are under attack. Iceburg and Joya are fighting with the weapons we gave them, but deaths have to be in the hundreds of thousands for both of them. Enca has gone completely silent and the other countries are being pushed back. Calleum and Minstrel are already asking to send ships with refugees to Hargeon and other coastal cities. I see the death toll easily surpassing ten million today…perhaps even higher" The man finished as he set down the horrible report in his hand.

Leaning back like she had taken a blow to the guts, Hisui rested a hand to her forehead as she tried to think. The sheer amount of death and destruction raging across the continent was almost too much…but she had to maintain her strength. _"I have the love of Natsu to guide me…to steady my hand. He would do what's necessary to achieve victory for Fiore…and humanity. To make the hard calls and sacrifice"_ Wiping the tears from her eyes, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Sorano looking at her with a solemn look in her eyes.

"We…we will support you…no matter what…my friend" The white haired, busty woman said softly as the advisors and military personnel nodded.

"Thank you…Sorano. I'm glad you're here" Hisui whispered back as her eyes hardened.

"Call the council and prime the Etherion Cannon! Target Oasis! They want to kill a city, then those monsters can die with it!" She yelled with sternness before turning toward the air force commander. "As soon as this storm lifts, I want every single plane up in the air bombing these assholes to back to hell! And get me some engineers to get a large transmitter built in the palace as soon as possible! Get Levy McGarden if you have too! I need a link to every news station, radio, and emergency channel we can reach! I need to make a speech to the people as soon as possible! And try to get a hold of any leadership in Iceburg and Joya! Our defensive pact is coming into play!" She finished as the men and women snapped to attention.

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!" The voices echoed around the room as they prepared to carry out her orders.

 **The city of Era. The Magic Council 8:37 p.m.**

Ultear looked out the window at the city of twenty five thousand souls. Small compared to Magnolia or Clover Town, but that was fine for the former dark mage. Settled a hundred miles south of Crocus, it was almost in the heart of the country…and the locust were attacking it. Not seriously it looked like, but if they knew of the power this lone building could call upon…it would be a disaster. The crackling of gunshots and explosions echoed across the night, lighting up the sky as hate and death bloomed. The rain itself was falling in droves as artillery fired toward the north-east.

The eastern suburbs of the once tranquil city were under heavy attack before a horrible beam of crackling, yellow energy erupted from the human side of the line. Destroying a whole neighborhood as homes were engulfed in flames, it slaughtered a hundred drones and several Berserkers with its destructive wave before slamming into a nearby hillock on the outskirts of the city.

"Looks like the new tanks are preforming well" Yajima stated softly as civilians fled in the rain, heading toward evacuation points.

"Yes…yes they are…"

"Your worried about Meredy…aren't you?" the old man asked the voluptuous woman in the white kimono.

"I am…I know the mages of Fairy Tail will do their best…but these monsters…"

"COUNCILORS!" an assistant interrupted, running up as her eyes showed concern and fear. Turning to face the young woman, the two seat holders halted their conversation as the blonde female spoke.

"It's Hisui! She needs to talk to you right now!" she practically shouted before turning and running back to the Etherion Cannon control room, the two quickly following as dread formed in their hearts.

" _Hisui rarely calls directly….she would only want one thing…"_ Yajima thought as they burst through the doors, seeing a flickering magical window hovering in the air.

" _Councilors! I don't have much time until this window shuts down! Use the cannon and target the city of Oasis immediately!"_

"O…Of course your highness! But…" Ultear started to say, her normal confidence taking a blow over her worry for Meredy.

" _But Wh…kskkk?"_ The queen asked, the window flickering as her image jumped with static.

"The locust are here! They're attacking the east suburbs as we speak!"

Pausing as her eyes gained a new look of understanding, the emerald queen narrowed her gaze toward the female. _"Fire the cannon…then pack up everything you'll need to maintain control of Etherion. Evacuate…ksssk…rd Hargeon"_ She managed to say before the screen blinked out of existence.

Standing in silence among the humming computers and workstations manned by several technicians, Yajima frowned at the state his world was in. _"More death and destruction…all because of those monsters. Thank goodness my grandchildren live in Elmina…"_

Standing a bit taller, the leader of the council cleared his throat. "You heard the queen…target Oasis and prepare to evacuate. Essential equipment and documents only" He finished as Ultear stood at his side, her eyes watching the workers starting to scatter and compute targeting solutions.

 **Oasis 8:41 p.m.**

The once peaceful city of forty thousand was a shell of its former self as the skyline burned and bodies filled the streets. The locust had erupted from the earth in three separate sections of the city, attacking without mercy as they butchered and slaughtered the local populace. The military had done their damn best to keep the routes open to the train station and the roads to the north, but the loose soil was perfect for the grubs to burrow and ambush soldiers from all angles. Attacked from three sides, they were forced to fall back with just a small percentage of the city's population making it to the train station or other transport.

The quaint factory district, once known for its mastery of glass production was ablaze, the bodies of workers laying among pools of blood as the embers of ash billowed in the air. Mixing with the falling rain, it was a desolate picture as the locust started to loot abandoned weapons, tools, and food for their war effort. But…the locust commander got greedy. Instead of pursuing the fleeing humans and their shattered military force, he elected to let his troops raid and pillage to their hearts desire. This would lead to the death of over six thousand of the monsters as the night sky started to glow above.

Not noticing the unnatural light, the drones looting a hardware store in the center of the city near the famous Oasis lake were the first to die.

Plunging down from the sky like the hammer of god, the magical attack crashed into the burning center of the city. Blowing down buildings that were already heavily damaged or burning, hundreds of locust were vaporized in an instant as the roiling firestorm washed through the streets. The famous lake became a superheated cloud of steam, evaporating entirely under the horror of destruction. Incinerating human corpses and thousands of locust of all types, the city of Oasis was leveled as the blastwave burst outward from the city. Crawling over the land as the wall of magical fire consumed all, several nearby villages and towns were taken in by the flames of destruction as buildings were lit alight like matchsticks in the night.

When the attack finally ran out, Oasis, along with a dozen small towns had become nothing more than a cratered hellscape of destruction and ash. If one could find a silver lining, it would be the fact that no humans died under the bombardment…the locust had already seen to that.

And as embers of flame and ash fell to the cracked earth among the skeletal remains of human civilization…the war ground on…

 **PHEW! Another chapter done! And I hope you all enjoyed it with the renewed locust offensive against Ishgar! Now I know this was a little late, but work was really busy, and I caught a cold that knocked me on my ass for a few days. But here it is! Massive casualties in this one I might add!**

 **And if your wondering what happens to Natsu, Bisca, and Happy, you'll have to check out traveling the multiverse next. Think of it as chapter 39.5 for those three. Chapter 40 will concentrate on some other members of the guild fighting the grubs, Sam and Knightwalker with Wendy and Meredy for sure. Maybe Gajeel and his team too. So you can all look forward to that. And if you notice any small plot errors in this chapter, let me know and I can fix it. I do proofread and all that, but I'm not perfect. Just don't be a dick about it lol.**

 **Also, Fallout 76 will be releasing soon…which I will be playing like crazy. Who knows, maybe one of you faithful readers will stroll with me in the hills of west virginia?**

 **Anyway…HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! READ AND LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

 **Evergreen: Oh man…today sucked…**

 **Flare: It's not that bad! I met my future husband today!**

 **Grey: …What? All I did was carry you on my back! You barely said anything!**

 **Flare: Doesn't matter! Your my hero and now I'll make Lucy include me in Grey's new harem! *Clenches fist in determination***

 **Evergreen: Your skipping ahead! You haven't even met Lucy yet! And aren't you wounded?**

 **Lucy: Yeah! At least wait till we meet!**

 **Grey: Not helping…**

 **Happy: I wonder which universe I'll end up in…**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	40. Falling Back

**Okay! Here is chapter 40! My god…this story is so many words now…it's a monster…no…I'M THE MONSTER! Lol. Anyway, if your all caught up, you know Natsu and co. took a small detour. This will take place while those three are in another universe…so about five minutes after the portal closed. If you notice an inconsistency somewhere, let me know and I'll correct it. But I really must thank all you wonderful readers for your continued support and love for this story. It really brings me joy to write this and I hope to keep it interesting and fun for you all! So…enjoy! READ! REVIEW! GIVE HAPPY FISH!**

 **I still don't own any rights toward any media!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Falling Back**

 **Port Timber Harbor. September 17** **th** **8:42 p.m. Royal Navy Ship 'Excelsior'**

Standing on the bridge of the newly minted battleship, Admiral Richard Hammon looked out the window across the murky waters of the bay. The flashes of artillery from the center of the city lit up the night as the soldiers in the nearby city fought a renewed siege against the locust horde. While he couldn't see them directly, short wave radio messages gave him targeting solutions requested by the army to rain down a hail of metal and steel.

The ship herself was a fine vessel, modeled after Seran vessels of similar size and design. The three main turrets each sported three, sixteen inch riffled cannon capable of hitting targets twenty miles away. The secondary armaments were two turrets of five inch cannons, their reach capable of nine miles. Due to the closeness of the city, the Admiral had ordered his fleet to use their secondary munitions.

While the fleet was new and still small, the man of fifty two years held great pride in his sailors and ships as gouts of flame shot from the muzzle of a nearby destroyer. Hitting targets toward the south of the city, that floating example of modern technology just obliterated a duo of Berserkers and their charge, spreading organs and steel across the sundered and cracked roadway.

Comprising of his battleship R.N.S. Excelsior, it was joined by two heavy cruisers, a light cruiser, six destroyers, a hospital ship, a supply ship, and four transports. The buildup of transports had been requested by the queen, hoping for a way to quickly transport soldiers to battle zones or to evacuate civilian personnel.

While the admiral glanced at the large slip housing the first aircraft carrier, he sighed as the vessel was still weeks away from launch. The navy did have one, but it was linked with the southern fleet near Hargeon…which was of no importance now.

' **BBBOOOM!'**

The deck staggered slightly, the kinetic force of the five inch guns rumbling through his feet. Glancing back at the shoreline, he couldn't make out the explosion due to the ensuing battle accruing at the city limits. He was just thankful that this time…Port Timber was ready.

"Any word from the queen or the government?" He asked the communications officer, a young ensign strait out of the academy. With bright blonde air, the man in command new she was catching the eyes of many males aboard the ship. But, being a mixed force of men and women, all levels of the Fiorian military had females at every level. Personally, he didn't care who was in place…so long as they did their job.

"No Sir. All I'm receiving is static from the capital. I have picked up a signal from Oshibana…they're getting hit pretty hard. Clover Town is safe from locust attack and are receiving refugees from the immediate area…" she paused as her attention was caught by a yellow, distant glow in the sky.

In a flash, a beam of light shot toward the earth, hitting a distant target that had to be a hundred miles away. Any sound made by the attack was drowned out by the soft patter of rain…but everybody knew what that light signified.

"No..." Emily Taggers whispered as the bridge became quiet for the moment.

" _If the Etherion Cannon was deployed already, that means a city just died…but it can only be ordered by Hisui or a unanimous vote of the council…"_ His musings were interrupted by Ensign Taggers, her eyes showing a sliver of fear as she listened to the headset resting over her ears.

"Sir…I just picked an emergency broadcast from the city of….Eizapfen in Iceburg…the locust are attacking there too…they're trying to evacuate to the sea but they're taking…heavy losses"

Nodding his head, the admiral was well aware of the defensive pact and quasi alliance they held with Iceburg and Joya. To shun them now… Coming to a decision, he relayed his orders. "Have Rear Admiral Spruance take the transports and two destroyers toward Eizapfen. His orders are to bombard locust concentrations and to evacuate as much of the civilian population as he can"

"Admiral. One of the transports still has fifteen hundred troops on board. They had been conducting landing exercises along the coast when the city was attacked. Most of the troops have joined the battle, but they're still offloading" another officer advised, updating the man in charge.

"Tell them to stop. Any soldiers still onboard are to lend assistance to the evacuation of that city when they get there"

"Yes sir!" the younger man saluted before relaying the orders to the ships in question. It barely took ten minutes to get the transports underway, the naval vessels forming a circle around them as they started to sail toward the distant city. Watching the heavy cruiser _Stan Lee Marvel_ sail off into the darkness of the rain battered night with her charges, the admiral voiced his next orders.

"Move us a bit further out to sea. I think we need to start bringing down some heavy steel on these bastards"

Complying with his orders, the helmsman started to bring the massive ship about, taking it further outward into the night so the fifteen inch guns could be brought to bear.

Once in position, Admiral Hammond clasped his hands behind his back as the flashes of artillery lit up the darkened shoreline. His sailors had the latest requests for bombardment, and they would not falter.

"FIRE!"

The deck staggered under the force of the heavy shells, the steel screaming like a freight train as it shot over the city to the embattled line to the south. Impacting the ground near a grouping of Corpsers and Brumaks as they supported the latest assault against the human defenses, the explosives bloomed like an evil flower among the water logged and blood soaked ground. Spreading shrapnel and death, the giant monsters were sundered and torn apart in a spray of horror. Dozens of locust ground troops were blown apart, their bodies vaporized to bloody mist as the defenders looked on with glee.

Squatting low behind the city's new wall, Gajeel had to admit he was glad the Seran engineers had suggested such a thing after the first siege. To be honest, the civilian population and the refugees had been quite supportive of the idea. So, during the summer months, the structure had been built using Seran knowledge and Fiorian construction…and it was paying off now. Wrapping around the city limits, it stood twenty feet tall with a rampart running the entire length with a wall for cover. While three, heavy, steel gates were set into the south, east, and west, they were holding for now as he had helped design the material….with Levy's help. Add to that the magical lights shining downward from protected housing built into the massive structure, and it made the locust quite visible despite the raining darkness of night. Joined by Pantherlily and Millianna, the dragonslayer was content to let the locust throw themselves against the raining death of artillery. Watching as another shell bloomed and killed more of the hated grubs along the crater pocked ground and shattered hi-way, his random thoughts snapped back as the R.K.s resumed firing with Seran weapons, machine guns, and bolt action rifles.

"KEEP FIRING! THE MORE WE KILL NOW THE BETTER!" The dragon slayer yelled out over the din and screaming echo of war. Leveling his lancer rifle over the parapet, he pulled the trigger at a lumbering boomer in the flickering light of scattered fire from burning vehicles and roasting flesh…of human and locust. Bullets smashing into its abdomen as blood burst out the back, he allowed himself a grin.

"These monsters will be slain by us! We will slaughter them!" Pantherlily yelled out over the crackling of rifle fire as he shot down at a drone, the monster charging toward the heavy, city gate. In his battle form and wearing his personal armor, Gajeel couldn't help but be laughing internally.

" _Take that Dragneel! Your cat might have saved a city, but mine can wear Gear armor and carry a lancer!"_

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Millianna screamed out, her female fury mixing in with her hate. Firing downward at a mass of tickers clicking their way over the soaked ground as rain continued to fall, her lancer spit hot leaded death as the first landmine monster detonated under a shaft of light. Being so close to the others, it lit off a chain reaction of two dozen tickers exploding in less than a second. Taking a flame thrower drone with them, the cat girl grinned savagely as the monster's flesh cooked.

"Did you see that, Gagee!?" The cat loving female asked as she ducked down to reload her rifle as bullets from the locust speared the night air.

"Sure did, babe" The black haired man smirked as rain fell from the sky. While it was constant, it was nowhere near heavy or blinding as the soldiers continued to fire down at the locust outside the city's walls.

' _ **RRROOOOAAARRR!'**_

Eye's widening, the man peered over the parapet along with several nearby soldiers. The rain and darkness made visibility poor, but the cratered hi-way that lead south toward the ruins of Woodworth was crawling with shadows…large shadows.

"Oh shit…' A nearby knight whispered as four Brumaks loomed in the darkness…along with four siege beasts. This didn't include the hundreds of drones, grinders, and other monsters as they pressed the attack. Halting in a line at the edge of darkness as renewed gunfire split the air from the monsters, the artillery unleashed a devastating salvo. Flying through the air toward the gate, the surge of rockets lit a trail of fire through the rain.

' _ **KA-THUNK!'**_

The explosive charge from the siege monsters let loose their own attacks, the round bomb's sailing through the air in a deadly arc.

"TAKE COVER!" Gajeel screamed out before diving on top of Milliana. Crashing toward the hard flooring of the parapet, he used his body to protect his girl. Feeling the vibration of Pantherlily doing the same, the three ducked down just in time as the bomb impacted the wall a mere twenty feet away.

Blowing apart a dozen soldiers who were unlucky enough to be in the vicinity, their bodies were shredded into bloody stains among the sundered concrete. Biting off a large chunk of the defensive walkway as shattered concrete and rock flung through the air, the deadly burst was one of many as the rockets impacted moments later.

Being aimed at the southern gate, the locust were hoping to create a breech in the heavy, city partition. The gunners on the Brumaks had all the time to aim, but the rockets they employed were not perfect. Two had split off from the main group, spinning toward the wall and exploding against its reinforced face. While three defenders were killed as fire washed over the top from one of the impacts, it was to be expected from such an explosion. The remainder though…they hit right around the massive door leading directly into the city. Twisting and rendering as fire and shrapnel did their best to disfigure and destroy the partition, the gate gave a horrible squeal of pain.

If it was made of lesser material or designed poorly, the locust might have succeeded. Luckily for the human defenders, the steel, reinforced doors as thick as a battleship held. While still twisted and buckled in, they had held.

"OH…THEY'RE GETTING IT NOW!" Gajeel shouted out as he scrambled to his feet. Looking as the grubs renewed their attack on the buckling wall, the dragon slayer took a deep breath. Eye's locking onto the closest Brumak, he gathered his magical strength.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Erupting from his mouth, a cone of shredding metal flew across the embattled no-man's land outside the city as hundreds of locust renewed their attack. Moving over the flying bullets and bursts of bombs and machine gun fire, the cone of magic collided with the monstrous artillery platform. The effect was almost immediate as the killing intent of the magic started to peel away flesh and bone. Unleashing a horrible roar of pain as its chest was flayed and split, Gajeel put almost all of his magic into this one attack. He knew that he wasn't as strong as Natsu or Laxus…heck, even Wendy could beat him if she got mad enough. But…he still trained and increased his magic. Not only for himself, but to protect Millianna and his friends.

These idle thoughts entered his mind and left in moments as the roar of metal shards bore through the chest of the Brumak in the distance. While the rain made seeing difficult, the slayer could pinpoint the moment the roar of metal burst out it's back in a spray of shattered bone and gore.

"Way to go, Gajee!" Millianna cheered out as her boyfriend took deep lungful's of air. Sure, he had killed a brumak…but there were still three more along with several siege beasts that had continuously pummeled the defensive wall with high explosives.

"Dammit…"

While an amazing feat for one man, the sheer amount of locust attacking from the south gate was staggering. Even with the constant bombardment of artillery, they pressed the attack as their numbers were constantly flayed by deadly bullets and shrapnel.

The incoming sound of a whistling freight train echoed through the night, burning the soaked sky with its sound as it crossed the air space of the city in the blink of an eye…and it wasn't alone.

The fifteen inch shells from the battleship out at sea had arrived…and they were furious. Landing among the remaining Brumaks and locust catapults, it turned the area into a roiling sea of death, flying steel, and carnage. Blowing off the legs of the first monster, it endured a nightmarish ordeal as it screamed on the sundered hi-way with burnt out vehicles. The second was simply blown apart as two large shells punched through its torso. Spreading entrails and gore around the soaked ground, it was mixed with fire as the spare rockets detonated and consumed the beast in an orgy of blood and flame.

The last was the most unfortunate as a battleship shell burst right against its face, blowing away the jaws and eyes as searing horror visited its nerves. Going into a death rage, the Brumak started to flail around and attack anything in sight as it bowled over one of the siege monsters.

The second salvo that followed a minute later finished off the remaining catapults, blowing them to rancid horrors as their skin and flesh burned.

"HELL YEAH! LET'S POUR IT ON THESE BASTARDS!' A random soldier yelled out down the line as the attack started to falter. With a renewed sense of morale, the men and women along the line poured murderous fire downward at the grubs as the rumble of artillery fired at other concentrations to the East and West.

Pantherlily saw the first drone halt…and start to retreat as his team-mates fired their weapons at the monsters, their bullets finding many targets as the hot lead reached and took the lives of many.

"THEY'RE RETREATING!" the battle cat shouted out as he blew a hole in the back of a retreating drone. To their credit, most were giving a fighting withdrawal, but against a city covered by artillery and naval ships offshore, they were almost destined to lose. Take that with the loss of their own bombardment capabilities, and the attack was doomed.

"KEEP FIRING!" A captain yelled out, the thirty year old woman working the bolt on her rifle as she shot a retreating Theron Guard in the leg. Spilling to the broken road near a burned out sedan with the charred remains of a family inside, the auburn soldier gave no mercy as the creature was helped to its feet by another drone. Blowing a hole in the head of the second, the first fell back to earth as another soldier shot it dead, finishing the job.

In a minute, the firing had died down, only the occasional gunshot ringing out in the darkness of night as the rain continued to fall upon their heads.

"SOMEBODY GET THE GATE FIXED! WE ALL KNOW THAT THEY'LL BE BACK!" A major shouted out along the line as he walked upright, his face sporting a bleeding scar across the forehead as he marched. Walking past Gajeel and his team, the soldier gave a nod to the mages. As far as he was concerned, they had his respect for fighting along side his men and women as he walked past.

"SEE TO THE WOUNDED AND RESUPPLY! AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR REFUGEES FROM THE SURROUNDING COUNTRYSIDE! WE DON'T WANT TO KILL OUR OWN!" He bellowed out, giving orders as he marched along the wall.

Sitting down against the parapet, Gajeel unfastened a canteen from his belt as he took a deep gulp…even with the rain plastering his hair down to his head.

"Man…how the fuck did Natsu and Erza do this shit for over two months at Jacincto?" He asked the two as Pantherlily ate a fish ration.

"Don't worry about that. We're all alive and you did great, sweetie…" Millianna practically purred out, her eyes locking onto Gajeel's.

"I…I guess your right. I just hope everybody else is okay. We haven't heard a word from anybody"

"Our guild is strong and our training efficient. Natsu saw that we all know how to fight the locust. His efforts were no wasted"

"Yeah…I guess your right about that. Still…I hope we can at least get a night's rest from these bastards" the dragon slayer stated as Millianna cuddled in close, the rain falling from the blackened sky…

 **Era 11:53 p.m. September 17** **th**

Ultear helped load the last of the valuable computers onto the military truck, her muscles aching despite the horrible storm taking place outside the loading bay. Once the order had been given to evacuate, the council had tried to strip anything of use from the control room as the locust pushed further into the city from the east. Yajima had requested a military escort, but with most of the soldiers trying to keep the monsters at bay…their escort would be light.

Closing the packhorse gate, it locked into place as the younger councilor glanced at the two women she had been fortunate enough to find in the city.

"Juvia. Kagura. Thank you for your help with this. I know you both were on separate jobs at the time the attack took place, but seeing how…"

"It's fine councilor. Mermaid Heel is happy to help" the black haired woman replied in an even tone. Donned in Fiorian Combat armor, the busty woman was one of many mages in the light guilds that had been fitted by the newest armors. While not required to wear it for standard jobs, many mages in Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and other guilds could see the benefit of wearing such attire…especially after the losses Fairy Tail took against the locust in the past. Being in town this morning when the first locust appeared on the city's outskirts, Kagura had…'requested' a set from the nearest armory near the city's center. Along with a Gnasher Shotgun and lacrima 'Scorcher', she had gathered a spare pistol and grenades to complete her equipment loadout. After all, if her childhood friend Erza could use guns, so could she.

Being a sword user, she wished there would be opportunities to use her blade against the monsters, but their deadly rifles and weapons would likely prevent that as each light guild had gone through training and tactics to counter these horrors. She did not want to end up like Toby from Lamia Scale. Eyeing the small fleet of military trucks and A.P.C.'s sitting outside along with about a hundred soldiers, she hoped the cover of darkness would be enough to let them slip away in the night as rain pattered the ground.

Unlike her childhood friend in Fairy Tail who has faced the locust numerous times or her blue haired companion, she had not faced the locust in battle yet. Talking with Erza during her visits to Mermaid Heel over the summer, Kagura and the other women in the guild were very thankful for her advice and input on how to battle the subterranean monsters. But still…she had been…distressed over what her fellow mage had been through. Not only the nightmare of the tower, but her life on Sera as well. Learning how her brother had perished…she had confronted Levy about it and upon hearing his state near his time of death…she realized there was nothing the blue haired woman could've done to save him. If anything, she blamed Jellal for his suffering and death in the first place. But, when Erza told her how she took his life…Kagura found herself content her brother had been avenged.

The crackling of gunfire and the rampant explosions of mortars were creeping closer as the ground rumbled beneath Kagura's feet. Snapping her eyes to the east, she walked outside into the falling rain as the sounds of war and screams loomed closer.

"They're getting closer…" She told herself as the soldiers started to climb into the military vehicles, nervousness among them. Glancing at a woman no older than herself climb behind the turret of a packhorse as the rain fell, she knew that time was of the essence.

"Juvia…will stay behind to help the surviving citizens evacuate. She knows that the survival of the council and the technology of the Etherion Cannon is important to the war effort, but she cannot leave this city without trying to save some"

Clenching her fists as the sounds and rumble of war grew closer, the S-class mage turned to the last two women as they stood near one of the vehicles. "Get to Hargeon and bring the cannon online as soon as possible…Juvia has a horrible suspicion it will be needed again"

"BUT! You can't possible fight all of them here yourself!? You'll need he—"

The ground rumbled nearby, the pavement cracking as it bowed upward near the Eastern side of the council building. Bursting from the ground, several locust drones erupted like a horrible infection as the crackle of gunshots filled the parking lot. They were snarling as their yellow eyes locked onto the hated humans. Opening fire, a man screamed as bullets shattered his kneecap. Fortunately, his comrades pulled him into a vehicle to safety as soldiers fought back from the windows of the trucks.

"GO! NOW!" Juvia shouted to the two women as she started to gather her magic. Nodding in understanding, the two climbed into the closest truck as a knight behind a turret started to spray a stuttering death of lead toward the emerging locust.

"Get to Hargeon…as fast as you can" Ultear said softly as the fleet of trucks left the parking lot under the cover of velvet night. The tinkling of brass cartridges were hitting the floor as one of the soldiers unleashed short bursts upon the creatures, trying to give Juvia a helping hand as they sped down the road. Turning in her seat as Kagura did the same, the two watched as the famous mage disappeared from sight with several of the creatures surrounding her in the parking lot. Breathing deeply, Ultear's hands shook. _"That's the closest I've ever been to those things…Please…let Meredy be safe and for Juvia to make it out of there…"_ The beautiful councilor prayed, knowing that she didn't particularly believe in a higher deity. Feeling a hand on her thigh, she glanced over to Kagura, the colder woman trying to be reassuring.

"Juvia is a very strong mage…one of the strongest on the continent. If anybody can come out of that, she can. We just need to concentrate on making it to Hargeon" Kagura stated, trying her best to reassure the former dark mage.

Nodding as the vehicle turned onto the new hi-way that linked many of the major cities of Fiore together, she looked out the window at the darkened countryside as the convoy picked up speed. In the distance among the fertile land of the farming belt, several fires consumed small towns and fields of crops. Their ashes mixing with the rain, she felt her fear rise as a distant Brumak stood in a field, lighting the harvest on fire with twin nozzles of flames erupting from its weaponized arms.

"They're not just attacking cities…but our means to produce food…they want us to suffer and starve…" Kagura whispered as the convoy rolled past the countryside in flames…

Pointing her hands toward the dozens of locust, Juvia unleashed her anger at the genocidal monsters. With the abundance of rain and her high level of magic, the rain woman had very little to worry about. Yes, she was still mortal and could be killed if her magic fell so low she couldn't use water body anymore…but she trained for that. She had spent countless hours with Erza, Mira, or some of the others training her magic in suffering desert heat, trying to toughen her ability to maintain the spell amongst the harshest of conditions. But with the abundant water plastering her hair to her head, she might as well have been unstoppable to the snarling foot soldiers. In fact, it was so effective that she had been barely noticing the bullets passing through her body as the gray-skinned creatures surrounded her.

" _She-mage! Capture!"_ A Theron Guard rasped out, pointing his gnarled hand at the female. Moving closer, the locust had encircled her even as a few tried to gun her down…with no effect.

"DRAIN!"

Like many enemies in the past, these foes stood no chance as the busty beauty unleashed horror upon the subterraneans. Feeling her magic wrap itself around each monster, Juvia started to 'pull' the water from their bodies as each one unleashed monstrous howl's of pain and horror. After all, every living thing they knew of needed water to survive…including these beasts. Eyes filled with glee at their suffering, Juvia watched as each in turn started to crumble and turn to dust, their echoing screams washing across the deserted parking lot of the council chambers.

Positioning her palm so it pointed to the sky, the water started to fly toward her as it coalesced and pooled in the air above her delicate fingers.

" _RRRAAAAGHHHhhhh….."_

The leader of the locust troop was one of the last to die, watching as his own hand was swept away by a light breeze, the dust of his former flesh falling to the ground and mixing in with the drumbeat of rain. In seconds it was over as Juvia stepped over the soup-like remains of the locust. Hefting the ball of water in her hands, she pointed it toward the large emergence hole across the pavement. Throwing it in a lazy arc, it fell into the rupture of cracked concrete. While it was not explosive, her magic could cause great damage if she chose as the simple attack bloomed outward, eroding the walls of the locust tunnel. With a crash of collapse, it fell inwards as Juvia made the motion of dusting her hands off.

"There. Now that the council is en-route to a safe zone, Juvia doesn't have to worry as much…" She paused in midsentence as her eyes widened. Her rival senses were tingling….almost as if her beloved Natsu was sleeping with one of the other women in the sisterhood….without her.

"Oh…IT BETTER NOT BE BISCA OR NATSUMI! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE JUVIA'S TURN!" She screamed toward the heavens as somehow…someway, she knew one of those two were enjoying his manliness.

A blooming explosion a shrapnel and fire several streets away interrupted her thoughts of jealousy as an angry look crossed her eyes. Starting to run, she instinctively homed in on the crackling bullets and ripping fire of machine guns as she ran through the streets. Bypassing several families loading their own vehicles or started to flee toward the train station as she ran through a residential neighborhood, she had to give them hope.

"HEAD TOWARD MAGNOLIA OR ONE OF THE COASTAL CITIES! THE LOCUST CAN'T DIG THROUGH THE GROUND THERE! SPREAD THE WORD!" She screamed out, knowing she had to try and help the soldiers several streets away.

Running through several puddles as her boots became a waterlogged mess, she glanced at the mayoral office on her left. Standing eighteen stories tall, it was the tallest building in the small city of twenty five thousand as it stood in the once blooming business district. But now…several chunks had been bitten from the building, the ruin scattered among the stalled traffic of the wide boulevard. Not seeing anything attacking the building, Juvia had to conclude it was either from Reavers or just battle damage.

' **BOOOOM!'**

The crashing sound of a tank shell firing snapped her away from her musings as her eyes trailed eastward once more. Two blocks away at a wide intersection that held several tall buildings, the knights were trying to stave off defeat as a company's worth supported a lone Jupiter tank against a small horde of locust troops. Running forward, Juvia started to make out more details of the vile creatures as civilians tried to run from the battle. Feeling herself jostled and pushed, she tried to make her was past the panicking wall of humanity.

Finally pushing through as Theron Guards supported the attack with several Grinders, Boomers, foot soldiers and a trio of Beserkers, Juvia's rage tripled as her vision took in the sight of broken civilians laying where they fell in the street. Dead men…broken women…slaughtered children…she saw them all and it was obvious what happened. The civilians had tried to flee the monsters…but had not been fast enough. Everybody knew they had no mercy or compassion when it came to the innocent…and it was evident here.

Walking forward, her boots gave a slight echo as she moved past a barricade with a female medic trying to stem the bleeding of a comrade. All around her, the R.K.'s fought, trying to stem the tide of locust as they did their duty.

"HEY! STOP! THEY'LL KILL YOU!" The dark haired medic cried out as the majority of the knights continued to fire at the monsters.

' **BOOOOMMM!'**

The Jupiter Tank erupted fire from its muzzle, killing a Beserker as the heavy tank shell blew a hole through the monster as its two sisters rampaged, trying to reach the human line from their position across the war shattered intersection.

Walking into the firestorm of lead and shrapnel, it all passed through Juvia as the locust momentarily paused. They were confused as how this lone female could stand to their metal…but that didn't stop them from trying as they resumed firing.

"It…IT'S JUVIA LOCKSER! SHE'S FROM FAIRY TAIL!' a soldier shouted out, glad that a top level mage from the famous guild was there.

Stopping ten feet before the largest Theron Guard as it sent an explosive torque bolt through her body, she didn't flinch as the explosive burst behind her, showering her body with shrapnel and debris...that passed through once more. Glancing toward the two living Berserkers…well one as another tank shell ripped the left leg off of one and consumed a small group of wretches, she returned her attention to the leader. "You monsters…you kill and butcher without mercy…and…AND! AND YOU MADE JUVIA MISS HER DATE NIGHT WITH NATSU! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER FOR YOUR CRIMES!" She screamed out as she held her hands toward the rain drenched sky.

If someone were to glance at the rain laden clouds, they could see the start of a swirl…the condensation starting to circle clockwise as the rainwoman lived up to her name. Pouring more of her magic into the deadly attack, she could still hear the sound of war to the north and south, meaning more people needed help.

Trying to stop the female, the locust opened fire on her, completely ignoring the other humans as they tried to slay her. Once again, the speeding lead and shrapnel passed through harmlessly, only building their fear as the soldiers didn't waste the opportunity.

"OPEN FIRE! KILL AS MANY AS YOU CAN!" The captain screamed out, leveling his bolt action rifle at a snarling drone that had turned its attention to the bluenette. Pulling the trigger, he blew a hole in the side of its head as it crumpled to the pavement littered with corpses and bullet casings. He was not the only one as his company complied.

' **BOOOOM!'**

The Jupiter Tank lit off another shell of destruction and war, creating a furrow through the rain as the final Beserker was thrown backwards, its torso a mess of ruined flesh and broken bones as it landed in the ruins of a six story building. Rasping for life, the locust female could not understand how it was wounded. She thought that only fire could harm her, but the humans had found a way for their infernal machines to wound her kind. If she had known that each tank boasted several armor piercing rounds for monsters such as herself…she would've understood, but with the damage done to her organs and heart, her life was forfeit as she lay bleeding among the shattered countertop of the business that occupied the first floor.

Outside, the locust had started to take hideous casualties from the humans, their weapons tearing into them even as they tried to stop Juvia. Their panic was growing as the massive tunnel of water started to stretch down from the sky, hovering near her as her eyes flashed with fury.

"Now…KNOW MY WRATH FOR MY MISSED DATE WITH NATSU! TSUNAMI CYCLONE!"

With a wave of her hands, the S-class level of magic touched down among the closest group of drones. Whipping around, the base lifted the monsters into the air and pulled them into the water cyclone as their bodies were beaten with category five speeds and damage from each other. Moving it along the road, each beast was taken and collected as she moved the massive cyclone toward the south.

Watching in awe, the soldiers stood up as the funnel of destruction moved through the city, almost homing in on any groups of monsters as the continuous addition of debris made it a deadly whirlwind of liquid death.

"Oh man…remind me never to piss off any woman from Fairy Tail…" The commander of the tank whispered to himself as the rainwoman continued to guide her magic through the city. During the next five minutes, hundreds of the subterranean minions of queen Myrahh perished in a whirlwind of water, broken bodies, and loose concrete as each new addition was broken and shredded into a horrid wreckage of broken bones and severed limbs.

A third of Era was wrecked thoroughly, but the locust had been pushing into the city for hours and their destruction was expected as the magical cyclone of water finally ended toward the north of the small metropolis.

"Juvia suggests you reunite with the other soldiers and start evacuating the civilians to Magnolia or one of the other southern cities…" she finished, her magic taking a serious hit as the Captain agreed.

"You heard her! Start knocking on doors and re-establish communications with Baker and Easy companies! We're leaving this city and not coming back!" the male barked out, his soldiers jumping to complete the next part of their mission as he turned to the mage.

"Thank you for your assistance. I don't think my troops would've made it through the night without your help. Please…take a moment to rest"

"Juvia cannot. Her precious Natsu would not rest until everybody was evacuated" She stated with finality as the soldier nodded. _"If that's what she wants, I won't stop her…"_

The next three hours were a much needed reprieve from the monsters as Juvia and the remaining Knights started the evacuation of the city. All told, only thirteen thousand were accounted for as the refugee column started to march down the hi-way, ironically on the same path as the council hours before.

 **Royal Hi-way 3. 5:13 a.m. September 18** **th** **fifteen miles from Magnolia**

The sun had barely risen on the ribbon of concrete when the first locust attacked the refugee column. The roadway was surprisingly sparse of vehicles, but any that were found ended up being taken and used by the fleeing humans. Cars, flatbed trucks, buses…anything that could drive and make it to the city in the distance was used. Being escorted by the only two Jupiter Tanks to emerge from Era as the other two were destroyed by scuttling tickers in the battle strewn ruins of the city, the soldiers tried to maintain order. Having taken every available military transport and fighting packhorse, the soldiers didn't have to wait long as the first embers of sunlight washed across the burning land as the column moved forward.

Diving down toward the mass of humanity as the knights opened fire with a staccato of death, the shouts and screams began as the first Reavers unleashed their ordinance upon the mass of people. Landing in a dense knot, people were torn apart and their flesh shredded as the blood and gore splashed the pavement.

Juvia felt something wet land against her cheeks as the early dawn lit up with tracers and gunfire. The sounds of yelling seemed almost…distant to her as she pulled her hand away from the moisture.

It came away red.

" _Blood…this is somebody's blood…"_ She thought idly as her eyes looked toward the panicking people. Some were running toward the concrete barricades on the shoulder, jumping over to escape the renewed slaughter. Heading into the countryside around the hiway…she prayed they would find safety as the commander of a fighting packhorse unleashed a ripping of bullets at one of the flying horrors. Knocking it from the sky, the locust squid slammed into the pavement further down the road, leaving a horrendous skid mark of blood and flesh.

"KEEP FIGHTING MEN! KEEP ADVANCING!" The man screamed out a command as hundreds of knights fired into the air. Some of the medics were doing their best for the wounded, but it had quickly become a carnal house of death and suffering. Shaking her head, the mage overcame her shock as a child no older than Romeo was killed by another blast of shrapnel. The body burst like a balloon as more civilians died under the attack. That's what was needed to bring Juvia out of her stupor. Moving her hands, she aimed at the closest Reaver, the snarling gunner peppering the humans with hammerburst fire as it and the pilot… _laughed._

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia screamed out at the attacking Reaver, the strand of water burrowing into its flesh as she cleaved it in half. Watching the gore splatter to the ground as the drones crashed to the pavement, it barely took half a second for a trio of knights to finish them off with rifle fire. Centering her attention on another of the vile creatures in the sky, Juvia unleashed death and destruction in turn as they continued to move on. It was horrible…but the fallen would not be retrieved as the wounded were loaded onto a group of dump trucks some construction workers had 'liberated' from Era. Continuing to move the column forward under constant attack, Juvia kept fighting and killing, sending countless spells into the sky as her anger kept her going.

It would take them half a day to reach Magnolia, the survivors bloodied and exhausted as Reavers constantly hounded and attacked the column. It would only halt after a few squadron's of fighter planes tore into them, giving the humans a reprieve as the skyline of Magnolia came into sight. Only nine thousand three hundred and fifty three would reach the safety of the Magnolia safe zone as Juvia marched them in, her face streaked with blood and dust from hours of marching under constant attack. She…ended up passing out right before Cana and Gildarts, the famous crash mage catching her as exhaustion took hold right outside the famous guild hall.

 **Oshibana. September 18** **th** **5:47 a.m.**

Sam was huddled behind a shattered wall in the remains of a restaurant with Knightwalker, the two watching the street for any activity. There were other soldiers dug in among the shattered buildings of the city, each keeping a vigil as the sun rose over the horizon. She had been with Wendy and Meredy the day before on a little job with her red-headed friend, but that had gone to shit as soon as the locust appeared. The evacuations toward Clover Town had been a panicky, bloody affair as the Seran tried her best to keep order…but the locust had been popping up everywhere and killing the helpless without mercy the day before. It was only thanks to the horrible storm passing over them that they had retreated in the later part of the day. While she had no idea how most of the country was doing, she was well aware that with the coming of day, more people from neighboring communities would be heading toward the plateau city of Clover Town. Now linked with a modern hi-way bridge that spanned the canyon near the railroad bridge, the military had been shuttling munitions, artillery, and other apparatus of war as the locust made their appearance.

Glancing at the neighboring mountain range that housed Mount Habake in the far distance, the brunette had no idea if the small villages and towns nestled in the heights had made it in time…or planned on staying put. Distinctly remembering that some of the towering peaks had been used for mountain warfare training, she hoped that some of those men and women were digging in now.

Kanugi was already gone, the towering plume of smoke still rising into the blood red sky of dawn as the small city had bore a devastating invasion by the hated grubs. Holding a population of only twelve thousand, it had been a quaint little city…but no more. She still remembered the horrified looks of the survivors as they staggered and carried the wounded into Oshibana…they had been through the grinder of war.

Glancing her gaze Eastward, she breathed a small sigh of relief that Wendy and Meredy were safe behind the defenses of Clover Town. Sam and her friend knew that both girls were capable young women…especially Wendy. But she would not subject a fourteen year old to heavy combat against these monsters…nor the new pink haired girl. Not only was it extremely stupid, but she would never hear the end of it from the other women in the guild.

" _That's just what I would need…all of them henpecking and lecturing me about responsibility…stupid bimbo's…especially the blonde one!"_

"Hey…you feel that?" Erza K. asked as she glanced at a discarded bottle on the floor. It had started to bounce slightly, mixing in with flecks of stone and splinters of brick as the vibration grew.

"Yeah…yeah I do" Sam replied to her friend as she peered down the open boulevard. They were sitting at a T-intersection, the large roadway cutting through the city toward the East, West and South. Several buildings bracketed the road on all sides, most standing only five or six stories tall. They were looking south past abandoned cars and broken bodies in the street, the front façade of some three story business spilling blocks of brick and timber onto the pavement as a few electrical wires snapped and popped. Gripping her rifle tighter, Sam's eyes darted among the ruin and destruction, trying to find a target as the rumbling grew louder. Three streets south the road had been completely blocked, a horrible gridlock of wreckage and concrete from several structures as several E-holes from the day before ruined any chance of vehicles getting through that particular part of the city. Near the center of town, it had been the hardest hit as the new financial center lay across all lanes. Almost twelve stories tall the day before, it had spilled tons of rubble and debris as the decaying body of a Corpser lay in the ruins. Simply put, any motorized transport will have to take side streets to reach the 'Clover Canyon Bridge'.

Rounding the corner at the rubble strewn intersection with a squeal of tires and almost tipping over, a school bus laden with civilians sped down the road even as some clinged to the sides and roof. Hitting an overturned truck two blocks away, the ruined vehicle spun away, crashing into a lamppost as sparks and metal flew. An unfortunate man fell from the collision, his body hitting the pavement like a ragdoll. Even from her position…Erza could hear the sickening crack of the unfortunate man's bones.

But…that wasn't the only vehicle. Another yellow bus had rounded the corner seconds later, equally bogged down with civilians…then more…and more. It was a staggering amount of cars, trucks…anything that could drive and carry people. Soon, it was people on foot…carrying children and stretchers with the bloody forms of the severely wounded. It was a parade of panic…of fear and terror as the two women watched a crying girl of Wendy's age clutching the bloodied wrist where her left hand had once been

"RUN! THE LOCUST JUST DESTROYED MINZ!" A man screamed out as he ran by, his face a horrible patchwork of burns. His fear was so intense…he didn't even realize part of his nose had burned away or the fact his body was half nude with seeping wounds. Both women didn't think he would make it.

The distant cries of gunfire…of explosions and screams had both females alert even as the column moved eastward, the desperate hopes of hundreds…maybe a few thousand relying on them to stop the locust.

"Minz…its only over the next hill, right? Only ten minutes by car?" Erza K. asked as Sam nodded. Pressing a finger to her ear, she activated her radio for the soldiers in the area. "This is Sergeant Samantha Bryne. The grubs are coming…and you **will** open fire on them as soon as they are seen. If civilians are in the area…do your best to not kill them" She finished, cutting off the radio as a few protests tried to breech the airwaves.

She didn't care of their opinions…she just knew if it came down to killing a few civvies to stop the bastards…she would do it. Sam would not freeze up like Montevado…she would slaughter as many as she could.

"I hope Bloom is okay" the red head said offhandedly as the ground half a street away started to groan and buckle. Spilling an elderly couple, Sam took position behind the windowsill as the old timers were crushed to death under a stampede of feet. Survival could be harsh.

"That's what your worried about? I figured you'd be all…bimbo bitch swooning for Natsu's cock or something?" Sam retorted as the pavement grew more distorted. Pointing her palm at the bulging concrete, Sam started to power up her spell.

"I'm not a slut like Scarlet. Miss…'Oh I need Cheesecake!' Or 'I need to get pounded by Natsu all day!' Please. He's just a simple fuck…nothing more while Bloom is my super awesome cat" the huntress stated as her palms started to crackle purple lightning.

Smirking to herself, Sam knew Knightwalker well enough that she did in fact care about Natsu…even if the two of them would rarely say it.

' **CRACK!'**

The pavement bloomed horrors and monsters, the massive E-hole spanning twenty feet wide giving rise to a Corpser as dozens of drones emerged with hate and murder in their evil eyes. A staggering gunfire erupted from their weapons, bowling over straggling civilians as their chests erupted red. A morbidly obese woman…something that boggled the mind for Erza of how somebody could get that large in the first place, was crushed under the massive limb as blood and gore seeped into the roadway. Another man was cut down by a burst of gunfire from a drone…but they didn't stop emerging. Several boomers and flamers had appeared, climbing from the emergence hole as the first knights opened fire from their positions.

"KNIGHTWALKER! LIGHT EM' UP!" Sam yelled over the howling gunfire as she momentarily exposed her body to danger.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" She shot back as she pressed her palms to the ground near the shattered doorway.

"ELECTRIC AVENUE!"

"LASER LIGHT!"

Racing outward from both females, the magical spells crackled across the ground and burned the air, leaving a heavy taste of ozone. Like a massive laser gun, Sam's power shattered the thick hide of the Corpser, burning its way through as it howled in agony. With stray strands of electricity climbing over its body, the large spider's nerve's went haywire…not that it mattered. Burning through its torso, the beam of light shot out its anus after destroying the entirety of its internal organs in a flash of death. Flying down the street, it collided with a building, blowing away the top two floors in a spillage of wreckage.

While the Corpser started to go into its death spasms from the deadly attack, Knightwalker had unleashed renewed slaughter upon the emerging grubs. The closest ones had been frozen in place by the current running through their feet, their flesh cooking as strands of power danced across their skin.

Watching as one of the flamers tried to escape the river of power running through the road, Erza grinned savagely as its eyes burst from its head. Howling in horror as its sight was ruined, the drone squeezed the trigger of the flamethrower in a spasm. Erupting in a stream of flame, it washed over a boomer and three fellow drones as the smell of cooking flesh filled the street. In moments it was over, leaving most of the locust dead or dying in a myriad of twisted corpses and death.

' _Rumble..rumble…'_

The boulevard to the west erupted, bringing forth more of the locust as Sam cursed. The two of them couldn't bring their guns to bear, the angle too sharp. They would have to move into the street.

"Fuck! K! Behind that police car!" Sam ordered as the snapping gunshots howled over the street. Jumping over the low windowsill, the brunette's boots crunched against the pavement as she doubled over. Sprinting toward the car in question, the air was already filling with gunfire as the two females slammed their bodies behind the mass of the vehicle. The bullets striking sounded like hail as the sun rose higher into the sky. Popping out of cover near the crunched bumper, Knightwalker hefted her laser rifle. Yes…she did in fact have a lancer, but she loved the weapon in her hands. Pointing toward a drone as it scurried forward toward a half-destroyed bus stop, she fired a trio of red blasts, the sharp sounds rising above the normal din of rifle-fire. Burning through the left side of its jaw as pieces of flesh and bone burned away, the locust flailed with pain as it tried to stem the flaming of its nerves. Punching a final hole into its head, she ducked back as another staccato of bullets burrowed and sparked off the metalwork before her.

" _Hehe…BOOOM!"_ One of the larger monstrosities uttered, firing off a speeding grenade from its launcher. Traversing the space of air as more of the drones fired at the two women, the explosive dug a furrow into the street to Sam's right before exploding against a mailbox several feet away. Flinging shrapnel, Sam staggered under the heavy blows of concussive force as several speeding shards of metal embedded themselves in the wrecked vehicle inches from her head.

Snarling at how close she just came to being maimed or killed, she pulled a grenade free from her belt. Priming it, she flung it over the car in a lazy arc to where she thought the boomer was. Another explosion wracked the roadway moments later, spitting shards of death as the grenade severely wounded the eight foot tall locust and killed an additional drone. Not content to wait, she peered out of her little haven of safety. Several dozen of the locust were marching forward, their weapons like horrible twinkling lights in the building dawn of day.

"FUCKING GRUBS!" She howled out, blind-firing at a close trio. Bullets stitching and sundering their flesh, two were killed as each received a heated welcome. The third collapsed into the littered pavement, its blood leaking across the material as it clutched its shattered leg in horror. But, the small victory was short lived as the surviving locust kept firing, their rifles and hammerbursts lighting up the air as bullets snapped and wheezed over the road.

" _Dammit…what's taking Glenn so long?"_ Sam thought to herself as a few tracers careened off the trunk of the wreck. Glancing as Erza fired at some drones, the stabbing red light must've hit something good as a fresh howl reached her ears. Giving a small nod, Sam popped back out, firing a six round burst at another grub soldier trying to move forward. Shattering its windpipe, the monster's head was practically severed from the neck…but more locust came on…

Looking down from the third story window of his defensive position, Glenn Parks watched as the hated locust marched past down the road, trying to kill his Sergeant and friend. Peering at Sue and the ten other soldiers scattered among the windows of the abandoned office building, the Gear gave a subtle nod toward the young man behind the machine gun. On his order, they would slaughter the creatures below.

"NOW!" He shouted out, pointing his lancer downward at the mass of monsters. Opening fire as Sue unleashed a blast of her prism magic, a grinder and boomer died instantly under the new attack as bullets ripped into them from both sides of the boulevard. The building across the roadway had been housing soldiers as well…and they didn't waste their opportunity to kill.

The locust howled, their bodies torn to shreds as heavy machine gun fire worked down their ranks, severing bloody limbs and shattering torsos as standard rifle fire rained down. The sharp 'crack' of bolt action rifles mixed in with the stream of lancer fire as Sue aimed her hand down toward a lone grinder, its helmet peering around as more of its comrades died.

"Prism light!" Forming a small object in mid air above the street, the mage smirked as her continued training paid off. Focusing the natural sunlight beating down from the rising sun, it focused on the larger monster as it swung its large weapon toward the building across from them. Several drones had grouped around it, along with two Kantus that had been trying to stem off defeat. This would not help them as renewed firing from Sam and Erza K. down the road started to pepper and dig into their hides.

Burning down like a horrifying magnifying glass, the large beam of bright light traveled down the road, incinerating all in its path as the first Kantus was consumed. Skin lit alight like some horrible moth caught near a campfire, the surviving grubs tried to evade and scatter…only to be cut down by the ambushing soldiers. Working its way toward the machine gunner, Sue didn't know if it didn't care or not see…but its fate was sealed. The pulse of light reached its body, burning through its closest arm as its gray flesh was lit aflame. But…it didn't stop there as it reached its helmet. Superheating the metal covering, its head was literally cooked to a fleshy crisp as the lumbering monster fell to the street, its death assured.

"Nice one babe!" Glenn smirked to his lady as some of the other men and women grinned.

"Of course. I may not be S-class, but my man is a seran which means I better know how to fight" Sue smiled back as she glanced down at the road.

' _Rumble…Rumble…RUMBLE!'_

The ground before them started to buckle and shake, indicating more of the vile creatures were on their way…no…there were more Emergence holes appearing along the road.

" _Parks and anybody else in the area! We have a shit ton of grubs on the way and this abandoned street is not worth dying for! Fall back to the canyon!"_ Sam yelled into the radio as clattering gunfire echoed from the airwaves. A few more random curses then the sound of boots hitting pavement were all he heard before the attention was drawn away.

The ground burst before the building, several large stalks of the hated arachnid jutting upward before slamming down into the street below. Plaster and dust fell onto their heads as Glenn moved away from the window. The Corpser was turning toward them… Unslinging his trusty boomshot, the Asian man aimed at the snarling maw of the monster through the window.

"FALL BACK!" He roared out, just before he fired. Speeding out of the cracked and bullet ridden window, the flying grenade arced through the air and dug into one of the Corpsers eyes. Stepping back, it bellowed a painful roar as it wrecked the building behind it, spilling beams, glass, and brick into the road. Turning as fast as he could, the soldier knew they didn't have the means to kill the monster as it brought down its limbs in a downward strike. The front of the building crashed to the street below, unable to stand up to such an attack as Glenn pushed Sue out of the doorway into the hall. The remaining soldiers were already running down the stairs, their heavy boots echoing as the Corpser continued to attack the building.

Reaching the bottom landing, Glenn took point and headed toward the emergency exit. Knowing Sam and Knightwalker, they would probably try to duck through alleyways and the ruined buildings instead of the main road. Emerging into the garbage strewn alleyway, the sounds of war and a few close by screams bounced off the alleyway walls…but it quickly faded.

"Probably those poor bastards in the other building…" a gruff man suggested, his helmet covering his features as the soldiers spread out.

"Yeah…not much we could've done" Parks replied as he moved forward, his eyes sharp. The ground was vibrating from the Corpser marching along the nearby roadway, but for now, it was leaving them alone as the twelve men and women moved silently.

' **Crash!'**

The door of a nearby building was kicked open, almost flying off the hinges as the soldiers took cover wherever they could. Bracing himself behind a dumpster with Sue and another man, Glenn nodded as the rest had managed to take decent cover….and good thing to.

" _Humans!"_

Recognizing the snarling voice of evil as several drones moved into the alleyway, the area was soon lit up with snapping gunfire as the monsters tried to kill and maim.

"Bastards!" A helmeted soldier shouted out, popping up from behind a grouping a trashcans. Aiming his Fiorian rifle, he fired down the channel between buildings. Unfortunately, his bullet missed, digging a furrow into some brick as he ducked back down.

"GRENADES!" Glenn ordered as he pulled one from his belt. Peering around the overflowing dumpster, he ignored the smell of rot and refuse. Spotting a cluster of drones behind some wooden crates, he flung the device as gunfire wracked the air. Spinning, it landed to the side of the wooden objects…and spelled doom for the trio. Exploding in a burst of fire and shrapnel, the trio of locust were blown into flying pieces of meat as it slapped against the ground…but there were still more.

' _ **SCCREEECHH!'**_

Snapping his head around as a bullet sparked off the dumpster near his face, Glenn contorted into a sneer as several wretches galloped down the alleyway toward them.

"Sue! Take a few of the men and take care of those little shits!" He pointed out as he popped up and resumed firing at the locust. There were nine of them now among the alley…and one of his men was dead…a ragged hole in the helmet near the eye. Firing at a drone near a doorway, he was rewarded with a grunt of pain as the bullets tore the flesh near its shoulder. Spilling toward the ground, Parks showed zero mercy as he sent another burst into its cranium, spreading brains and gore around its bloody corpse.

Hefting her lancer, Sue ran along the side of several buildings with a few of the other soldiers in tow. Even though she was not an actual member of the military, many of the knights knew any member of Fairy Tail had valuable experience in battle…and so, they followed her. Glancing forward at the snarling monsters in a large group, she gathered more of her magic into her hand.

"Once this spell is complete, kill any of the stragglers" She ordered, her tanned skin dripping with sweat. This September heat was already climbing, and the armor didn't help as the galloping horrors drew closer.

"KALEIDOSCOPE!"

In a flash of magic, eight of the beasts were caught in the trap as the other four worked their way around.

"KILL THEM!" A helmeted woman voiced, her rifle already aimed. Pulling the trigger, the wretch blew backwards as the heavy round tore through its snarling maw, flinging it against the mirror prison.

Jumping in the air, one let out a nightmarish shriek of anger as it jumped toward Sue. Bringing its deadly claws down, it created a deep gouge in her armor across the chest piece, leaving three trails of furrowed material. Gritting her teeth as it landed nearby, Sue shot it in the face as blood splashed against her features. Looking around, the remaining monsters were dead…but not the drones as more gunfire snapped and popped behind them.

"Go and rejoin the battle…I'll finish the rest off" She stated as the knights gave a small nod before running back down the alley, doubled over in a roadie run. Turning her gaze back, Sue simply held out her palm as the wretches inside snarled and snapped. Slowly and surely, the impromptu prison started to shrink smaller and smaller as the monsters inside screamed. The sickening crunch of bones and flesh pulverizing was not lost on Sue, but they deserved it.

In mere seconds it was done as the container was no larger than a brick, with the crushed contents of the wretches inside. Smirking to herself, she left the small cube of flesh on the ground…a fitting feast for rats.

"DIE YOU FUCKING SHIT!" Glenn yelled out, his lancer blade spinning as sparks flew beyond his eyes. Locked in a deadly duel, this was the last enemy to kill as his bloody comrades littered the area. The drone before him snarled, its yellow eyes brimming like hate filled coals as the two tried to push each other toward a horrible death. A gunshot echoed, digging into the drone's side…and giving Glenn the upper hand. Pushing downward with his lancer, the chainsaw dug and split gray flesh, spewing blood and gore across his armor as the monstrous soldier screamed a bloody wail.

Pulling his gun free, gore caked his boots as Sue gave a small wave, the barrel of her gun wafting a stream of smoke. Giving a knowing nod, the experienced private turned to his remaining troops. A total of three had died during that exchange…and they needed to have their tags collected. Stooping down to complete the morbid task, Parks collected each in turn. Two men and a woman had died…people he barely knew…but nonetheless…they were somebody's brothers or sister…somebody's children. They were loved…and would never experience anything ever again.

Placing the tags in a pocket for safekeeping, he gave a solemn nod to the survivors as they started making their way toward the bridge…

 **7:33 a.m. The Clover Canyon Bridge**

"DAMMIT! I NEED SOME FUCKING SUPPORT RIGHT NOW!" Sam screamed into the radio as she huddled behind a concrete barricade near the entrance of the large span of concrete. She was flanked on either side by Glenn and Knightwalker, Sue near her boyfriend as the four were mixed in with the remainders of the Oshibana garrison. Dug in all along the roadway with a few hundred soldiers that had taken station behind wrecked vehicles or had moved further back to support the mortars, it was a scene from hell as they fought the hated monsters for a straight hour. The heavy crump of a few mortar shells had landed among the locust before her, spitting shrapnel and death as a few drones were blown apart into a horrid, red paste. Mixing in with the crying crescendo of hundreds of bullets crossing the open air as tracers screamed and bayed for targets, the mass of locust pressed the attack.

Supporting the line were three Brumaks, one sporting flamer nozzles as it tried to move forward past the hundreds of drones, grinders, boomers, and theron guards. One of the horrid artillery pieces fired a cluster of rockets at a nearby military truck, the gunner inside flaying the locust ranks with heavy machine gun fire as the monstrous creatures were blown apart by the deadly lead.

"OUT!" A woman screamed as she dove near Knightwalker just in the nick of time. Following a trail of fire, the packhorse brewed up in a ball of flame as a half dozen soldiers were consumed in the blast. Their mercy was the death was quick as shrapnel flew through the air, cutting down an addition two as their armor had no hope of holding up to flying chunks of metal the size of tires.

Glancing at the bisected humans laying on the ground among their spilt intestines, Knightwalker glanced at the lone survivor. She was already up, hugging the barricade as she primed a grenade. Blind throwing it into the roadway before her, her reward was a duo of locust losing their legs as the small device tore the gray flesh asunder.

"Nice toss!" Erza K. complimented the purple haired woman, not knowing her name as she popped up and fired a burst from her laser rifle. Concentrating on a lumbering boomer who had appeared in the open, luck must've been on her side. The burst of red light managed to fly down the barrel, striking the unused munition inside…and detonating it. Mixed in with the other grenade rounds slung around its chest, the boomer flew apart as its flesh decorated the road…and took two nearby Kantus with it.

Blindfiring over the lip of the concrete, Sam pressed her fingers to her ear, trying to hear the incoming words from the other end. Glenn and Sue were firing, taking short bursts before ducking back as many soldiers followed their example... But the locust onslaught was getting too close as more approached from the burning city of Oshibana. Peering her eyes over the lip, she could see even more of the hated creatures approaching, trying to link up with the assault force as bullets snapped and wheezed over her head. Cringing as a knight took a boomshot burst to the chest nearby, the man in question was dead before he even knew it.

Bringing forth her last vestiges of magic, Sam knew this would probably be her last spell of the day as the small orb of crackling, red magic appeared in her palm. Knightwalker and Sue were spent, already using the majority of their spells during the defense of the bridge…not that they had been ineffective. But being like any other muscle, magic had its limits and they found theirs after killing scores of the grubs.

" _Support is on its way. E.T.A is three minutes. I suggest you take cover when you hear the bombers"_ The woman on the other end advised before the radio clicked off, leaving the soldiers alone once to herself, Sam brought the last vestiges of her magic forth as the seconds and minutes ticked away. Staying low as grinder fire washed over her head, she was tempted to kill the bastard…but knew better.

"Phoenix Fire…" she whispered as the brunette tossed the lone orb into the sky. Hovering there, a few locust tried to shoot it down, having coming accustomed to the deadly magic some of these humans could wield. Flying across the shattered battlefield among the screaming of rockets, the thunder of machine guns and the shattering roar of mortars landing, the ball of magic found its target.

Smashing through the snarling teeth of the flamer Brumak as it shot gouts of flame at some embattled humans, its attack was interrupted, sparing the group of ten soldiers as the abomination reeled in agony. Flying down its throat along with shards of teeth with Sam's will in control, the crackling orb reached its horrid stomach of bile and acid…then detonated.

Bursting apart with the sound akin to a smashed watermelon, the towering creature's organs and flesh coated several dozen of the foot soldiers nearby, covering them in gore and torn flesh. They were the lucky ones. The flamer tanks had ruptured, spilling liquid fuel into the shattered road among the dead bodies of human and locust alike…then promptly ignited. Scouring the wide road, the fire climbed and crackled the flesh of any nearby drones that tried to escape the flames…but could not as their skin bubbled under the heat.

Smiling to herself as over twenty locust were caught in the searing flames of destruction, Sam reloaded her lancer before popping up and fired a burst at a marching grinder.

"YOU KNOW THAT ONLY COUNT'S AS ONE!" Glenn yelled out as he fired before ducking back, the heavy fire claiming another life as a horrid scream crept along the line. Cries of medic howled out from his right, but the man couldn't do anything about it as Sue cleared a jam in her rifle.

"SHIT!" She cursed, her words lost among the shattering chips raining down into her brown hair before she finally managed to reload.

A heavy drone was filling the morning air as the humans battled, their fight for survival against horrible odds ticking down as the supply of locust seemed never ending to the embattled humans. Their losses were starting to mount…and any additional troops were protecting Clover Town and its thousands of refugees.

"THIS IS IT! KEEP FIRING TILL THE BOMBS DROP!" Sam bellowed out, unleashing a burst with Knightwalker as the two shredded the chest of a reloading grinder. Blood and bone burnt and burst, killing the creature as it fell among more of the dead.

Ducking back, Erza reloaded her laser rifle with a fresh energy cell, the small objects much lighter to carry as sweat dripped down her face. Glancing around, the concrete was littered with spent shrapnel and bullet casings…along with blood and gore. A nearby soldier pitched back, clutching his throat as blood pooled through his fingers, trying to gasp for air. Gaining a small softness in her eyes, she knew that man would not have long as the droning grew louder.

' **Boxcar' 12,000 feet…approaching Oshibana. 7:38 a.m.**

In the lead of the loose 'box' formation of four B-17's that was one of four flights making up sixteen planes total, pilot John Dimaggio and his co-pilot Claudia Black held the plane steady as the target zone quickly approached. Loaded with tons of high explosives, the bombers had only one job to do…get the bombs on target.

"I can't believe what's happening…we're actually going to bomb my hometown…" Claudia whispered, her raven black hair tucked back under her headset.

"I grew up in Crocus, and that place is being hit hard from what I hear…so I get where you're coming from" the man replied, his gruff voice echoing over the drone in the cabin. He sincerely prayed that his wife and son had made it to safety…but there was nothing he could do about it now.

" _Hold steady…ten seconds"_ The bombardier said over the loudspeaker as the city came into view through the clouds.

The shuddering climb as tons of high explosive fell free moments later jumped the plane several hundred feet now that it was free of the excess weight. Going into a tight bank, his job was done as the remainder of the bombers shed their load.

Falling to the earth under a whistle of wind and gravity, tons upon tons of bombs fell to the once prosperous burg of humanity. A mix of high explosive and incendiary, command had thought it best to blow up the locust…and burn them.

The first bombs fell right on target, landing right in the middle of the attacking force near the bridge as the concussive blasts ripped and blew apart locust of all make and sizes. Billowing flame and shrapnel from the casings shredded the air and sundered flesh…along with the surrounding neighborhoods as the roads were cratered. As more explosives fell upon the city, they started to march backwards…an unintended habit with bombing runs as flames washed over hundreds of the creatures, roasting them in their juices as their flesh was cooked like burnt pork. Continuing to fall, the bombs leveled whole city blocks, raining down destruction and devastation as buildings collapsed and toppled under the attack. The famous train station known in many universes for being captured by a dark guild became a burning wreck. Half of its roof caved in, the timber and wood became perfect kindling as its ashes reached the sky.

The roar was deafening as Sam and her comrades stayed low, hugging the road as the firing ceased for the moment. The crashing of buildings being destroyed in the distance was like a horrible freight train of noise as it seemed to last forever….but in actuality, only lasted thirty seconds.

Finally ending, Sue looked at her boyfriend as fear clutched her throat.

"I…Is it over?" She asked shakily, her voice a tremble as Glenn set a hand on hers.

"Yeah…I think so" he told the female as Knightwalker slowly rose up. Peering over the bullet pocked barricade, her vision took in a scene she would never forget. Half the city was a flaming wreck, its short skyline shattered with several taller buildings either gone or missing whole sections of walls. And the locust…had been decimated. All before her were writhed and scorched bodies, their claws reaching toward the sky as flames licked at the flesh. A few were still moving…but they would soon perish as cinders rose into the morning sky of blue. The brumaks were charred and broken, their flesh blackened and broken as no enemy activity made itself known. They had successfully held the line…and the grubs paid dearly for it.

"Mission complete…Fall back to Clover Town. Collect the wounded and dead if you can" Sam ordered as her voice echoed across the silent roadway. Hefting her lancer, she turned away from the dead city as her boots kicked a few spent casings away. Coming into step, Knightwalker joined her friend along with Glenn and Sue as they started the march to safety as Oshibana burned…

 **Clover Town 8:12 a.m. Emergency Medical Tent #3 Outside the Clover Mall**

Situated in a parking lot of a mall that had been taken over by the military, the small refugee camp was only a few streets away from the main bridge that stretched across the canyon. The shopping center had been completely taken over by the army, shuttling people into the stores and setting up tents as countless humans stood in lines for food and fresh clothing. The emergency food vats may not dish out tasty meals…but nobody would starve as the Seran technology hummed and formed food stuffs for the masses. Many had lost homes…family…loved ones to the locust as Ravens took off from a nearby park. Rising into the sky, they were laden with soldiers as they were tasked with oncoming combat in the surrounding area.

Fed by an underwater cistern that had formed a large lake, the metropolis had been built up around the span of blue as the familiar sight of the Blue Pegasus guild hall joined the skyline of the city. Heavily modernized like Magnolia and much of the country, new buildings and infrastructure had made themselves home in the dot of civilization resting on the slab of granite. Surrounded on all sides by canyon, it was the perfect fortress city as the only entrance was by the two bridges linking toward Oshibana…which was now burning over the horizon. Sporting a heavy garrison of troops, an airfield, and several batteries of artillery, this city was prepared for a lengthy siege. Anti-aircraft guns were hammering, leaving arcs of tracers in the sky as several flights of Reavers flew above, seeking targets among the masses. One was struck, spinning out and falling into the desolate canyon as more gunners sought to kill more of the monsters. A lob of explosive among a knot of civilians blew several apart and wounded more, their screams echoing as the military did their best to stave off the swarm.

Ichiya watched the progression of wounded flowing into the city under his gaze, heading toward the nearby medical tent. It was one of half a dozen, the shortage of doctors horribly apparent as the monsters continued to inflict suffering among the people. He knew his guild was not a heavy combat guild like Fairy Tail or Lamia Scale…but Ichiya promised they would do their part.

"COME MEN! WE MUST LEND OUR ASSISTANCE!" The short man in his blue tuxedo shouted out to his two remaining members. Still known as the 'Tri-men's' It had been discussed after Hibiki died to the locust that they would retain the name…to honor their friend. Surging forward to the mass of broken bodies and screaming wounded as several soldiers fired up at the circling Reavers, Ichiya found himself picking up a young woman of sixteen or seventeen years. She was clutching the area where a nasty piece of shrapnel dug into her side, meaning the short man had to be gentle.

"AAAUGHHH!" She wailed, blood pooling between her fingers as the mage started to drag her toward the nearby medical tent.

"By my parfume! I will see this woman get aid!" he shouted as he dragged her into the tent.

"WENDY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ichiya shouted to the fourteen year old female. The girl in question was joined by Jenny Realight and Meredy, the pink haired girl having put the rivalry on hold as she helped Wendy close up the severed stump of a man's left arm. Having lost it the during the panicked stampede from Minz, he had gone almost an hour as the countless wounded and suffering piled on.

Taking a quick glance at the young woman with dirty, strawberry hair, Wendy used a small vestige of her magic to make the final closure. Her face was tired…haggard with dark spots under her eyes as she worked non-stop. Speckles of blood had splashed against her cheeks form a burst artery from a now deceased man, his death in the middle of the night one of many.

The past twenty four hours had been a nightmare. She had no idea where her friends were aside from Sam and the three others…she had heard Magnolia was faring well…but aside from that, the city was in the dark about the fate of the rest of Fiore. Then, when the first attack by Reavers had happened…the head surgeon of the city and half his staff were cut down in the blink of an eye. Wendy had been practically dragged to a medical tent to start healing, her knowledge of medicine and magic fairly well known.

"CARLA! Get this man to a bed in the mall! Jenny! Help your friend to get her on the table!" Wendy shouted out as she quickly rinsed her hands in a wash basin.

"Right" Jenny replied, the blonde beauty moving to assist. Grabbing the wounded woman by the feet, she and Ichiya gently set her on the operating table as Wendy moved to the side. Glancing at the large shard of metal jutting from the wound, Wendy took a deep breath. She was so…tired. All she saw was suffering and blood…ghastly death snatching its claws and claiming so many of her patients. But people needed her help and she would not falter.

"Meredy…I'll need your help with this" Wendy said softly as her rival/friend gave a curt nod. Moving to the side, Wendy instructed the pink haired girl what needed to be done as she started to remove the shrapnel.

" _She may be a stupid flatty…but she has saved many lives today too…this just means I have to match her in awesomeness!"_ she told herself before shaking her head, a few strands framing her cute cheeks. Now was not the time to think of bettering her rival. Holding the flaps of skin apart as Wendy pulled the shard free, blood immediately began to pool and gather.

"QUICK! SUCTION!" She shouted, getting Meredy to start the grisly process as the medical machine started to suck up the flowing blood from the wound. Gulping, the adopted daughter of Ultear swallowed deeply. This wasn't the worst she's seen today…this was nothing compared to burn victims…

Moving in as she covered the exposed tissue with anti-bacterial powder, Wendy started to mend the broken and torn flesh with her magic. As tissue started to mend and weave back together, the sky maiden had to use her magic sparingly due to her exhaustion. As soon as the critical nerves and flesh had been patched up, Jenny moved in with sutures.

"Take a break Wendy. You've been operating on people for almost a day now. I can finish up here with Meredy" The older woman instructed, indicating a small cot against the wall of the tent.

"But there will be—"

"That's enough, Wendy. You need to rest like anybody else. Here, have some water" Ichiya stated as he pressed a bottle into the almost fifteen year old's hands.

"They're right, flatty. You're not some superhuman. Take a break for ten minutes…I'll smack you when the next patient comes in"

Looking at their pleading eyes, Wendy soon shifted to the worried looks of Carla as Jenny started to stitch up the young woman's side. Out of death's clutches, Wendy's shoulders sagged as she gave a nod.

"Fine…but if you hit me itty bitty I'll knock your teeth out" she shot back while taking a deep gulp of water. It was soothing and refreshing…recharging some of what she lost as Carla hovered over.

"Here. I know a place" Carla voiced out, making the blue haired teenager follow her out of the tent. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Jenny looked at her two comrades, her fingers finishing the suture almost absentmindedly.

"Nobody wake her for at least six hours. She was practically dead on her feet" she instructed as Iciyha gave a silent nod to his fellow guild mate.

"I'll see if-"

"HELP! I NEED HELP!" Somebody wailed from outside, the pleading voice resounding off the tent walls. Giving a weary sigh, Ichiya walked outside to beckon in the newest rounds of horror. Preparing themselves, Meredy and Jenny would do their best to keep death away…

Walking through the mall of refugees, Wendy was lost in a sea of tears and suffering…children wailing for dead parents or lost siblings…clutching meager belongings as emergency personnel tried to hand out blankets and to find sleeping arrangements for all. The floors of stores were overflowing with cots and mattresses, the clothing stores long since looted for the homeless and broken. Pushing open a side door that led to the employment offices, Carla waved Wendy inside. Walking down a utility hallway of nothing but concrete and sparse walls, they passed several doors to stores before coming to a series of offices.

Opening one, the two were greeted with the forms of three pregnant women sleeping on temporary cots and the office couch. A recliner had been moved in the corner while the desk had been pushed away to the wall. They had all looks of horror and anguish in their eyes, tears streaking the cheeks of a woman with auburn hair. She was clutching the photo of herself and a man in front of a small home…most likely her husband.

"Do you mind if Wendy uses that chair for a few minutes?" Carla asked softly as the three future mothers glanced at the girl. Getting a look at her…Wendy's clothes were covered with streaks of blood and other fluids…some resting against her skin. Her hair was matted with sweat and grime…indicating hours of hardship.

"O..Of course. The poor dear looks exhausted…" one spoke up as Wendy tried to give a small smile…but failed. Walking toward the recliner, she sat down and looked at Carla, her eyes already heavy as she leaned back.

"Just ten minutes, okay?"

"Of course, Wendy…ten minutes" the little cat replied…but was already too late. Wendy's soft snores were already echoing off the office walls, her fatigue claiming her immediately.

"Thank you for letting her rest here…she's been working in the medical tent since yesterday nonstop" Carla told the three as one spoke up.

"But…she's so young. A girl her age shouldn't be…exposed to this…"

"I know…but her skills with healing…saved so many lives over the past day. She's seen some ghastly things…and I couldn't be prouder of her" Carla whispered as she grabbed a spare blanket. Spreading it over the sleeping dragon slayer, Carla snuggled onto Wendy's lap…even if she started to fitfully move in her sleep.

" _She must be having nightmares…"_ the white cat thought sadly, knowing her best friend had been exposed to some very awful things since joining the guild.

 **1:23 p.m.**

Wendy was shaken away by a swaying motion and a quick flash of light. Opening her eyes, they were a blurry mess as the fog of sleep tried to escape. Rubbing them, she reopened her eyelids as a familiar face made itself known.

"SAM!"

Jumping up, the girl lunged at the Gear, wrapping her arms around her friend and mentor who seemed to have an awkward stance about her.

"Ah…hugs…such a weak thing to do" the soldier lightly teased as she slowly wrapped her arms around Wendy.

"Sam…I was so worried about you and the others!" The younger female cried softly, relief filling her heart as another flash filled the room.

"GOT IT!" Meredy said loudly from nearby, a camera in her hand as a magical polaroid ejected itself. Grabbing it, the pinkette smirked to herself as the image clarified.

"This will be great teasing ammunition for later! Along with the ones of you sleeping!"

Glaring at her rival, Wendy lowered her voice to deathly seriousness. "Give that back…itty bitty"

"Nah. I'm gonna go show it off to Knightwalker, Glenn, and Sue!" The girl chirped out before skipping from the room. Releasing from the embrace, Wendy clenched a fist as her body and strength were completely revitalized.

"Damn that pink bimbo…just wait…" she vowed before a horrid thought came over her. "The medical tent! I need to get back!" she let out in a panic as she started to run toward the door…before she was grabbed by Sam.

"Relax. A few Ravens arrived with doctors and nurses from Hargeon. As of right now, your off for the next twenty four hours. So, come on, we can hit up some food and you can catch me up on everything that's happened, kid" Sam smirked, giving a thumbs up as the two walked out into the hallway.

Outside, the Reavers had finally relented, falling back as the fortress city battered down their numbers. A renewed surge of locust had tried to take the far span of the bridge, but a plastering of artillery had discouraged them among the charred remains of Oshibana. But even with the minimized threat for the time being, refreshed soldiers were being airlifted to small villages and communities, doing their best to evacuate any surviving civilians.

Walking toward a line for one of the food vats, Wendy could see Sue and Glenn chatting with some mages from Blue Pegasus as Meredy showed off her sleeping pictures. Growling when they burst out laughing, Sam chuckled as Knightwalker joined them.

"When we have a break…I'm kicking her ass…" the blunette promised as Meredy turned and gave an impish smile. She knew that Wendy was mad…and loved it.

"I would hope so. We've been training you non stop. It would be embarrassing if you lost" Erza K. butted in as Wendy looked at her and the nodding Sam.

"You two do realize I got farther than both of you in the S-class trials. If we're being technical, I outrank you both now since you had such an embarrassing loss" the shorter girl with a budding chest teased, crossing her arms under her bust.

"Oh…shut up" Sam grumbled, eliciting a chuckle from the other two as the line moved forward for vat grown food among the echoing beat of aircraft and the occasional eruption of artillery nearby.

 **Natsu's house. 1:31 p.m.**

"KINANA! Get everything in the packhorse!" Levy yelled, shoving another piece of her valuable technology into the waiting military truck. While the locust could not dig under Magnolia, Hargeon or some of the nearby coastal cities, that didn't mean they couldn't march overland. And unfortunately, Natsu's home was right on the border of hard bedrock and soft soil…which meant that anything of value would have to be taken. And queen Myrrah knew this building was important to her hated enemy…which is why Levy was pushing the purple haired girl to move faster.

"I'm hurrying!" the soft spoken women shouted back, shoving the cat carrier with Bloom inside on back seat near a waiting Happy. Trying to smile at the little blue cat, she knew she failed with the worry in his innocent eyes. Setting Cana's photo book and Natsu's scaled scarf on the back seat, the busty purplette knew that these would be important to her friends and boyfriend. They contained important memories and love…they couldn't be left behind. Plus…Knightwalker would be upset if her cat was abandoned. Turning away from the two felines, she saw Levy piling many half-finished projects and materials into a crate, the flash of quantum crystals being tossed in. Any spare or half completed portal guns had already been secured, the genius not leaving their fate to chance. Moving aside as the shorter woman pushed the box into the back, Levy quickly turned to the small armory attached to the garage.

"Start gathering ammunition and grenades. I'll start storing the weapons" she stated as the genius moved quickly to the small storage room with Kinana. Picking up a lancer then a longshot, she ran them back to the truck as the sound of gunfire picked up from outside.

"Levy…" Kinana whispered in worry.

"Keep loading! Natsumi will just have to hold for a few minutes!" She shot back, her worry and stress flaring. The heavy 'crunch' and following explosion wracked the house, shaking dust and chips loose from the ceiling.

Gulping heavily, Kinana stacked two boxes of fusion grenades before hurrying back to the truck, sliding them in as more gun fire echoed from the north.

" _This is awful…just a few days ago everything was peaceful…and I was going to surprise Natsu with a little getaway…_ " The kind woman thought as fear and sorrow entered her mind. Hurrying her footsteps as Levy carried a missile launcher to the packhorse, Kinana tried not to let fear overcome her heart as she moved. _"Natsu…everybody…please be alright…"_

Natsumi picked herself up among the rubble of Natsu's bedroom. Groaning as she opened her eyes, the pinkette slowly rose as pieces of wood and plaster slid off her armor. Tasting the coppery tinge of blood in her mouth, she spit out a heavy wad of bloody phlegm as her eyes took in the damage. She felt a few bleeding cuts on her face, most likely from the sting of small flecks of shrapnel as she regained her senses. There was no time to worry about little cuts as the woman looked around her.

A gaping hole was now in place of the old bay window, the shards of glass and brick covering her boyfriend's bed…a place where she had cuddled with him…made love to him. The mattress was shredded…but it had probably saved her life from the bulk of the explosive blast. Gouges of shrapnel had dug into the walls, creating furrows like horrid cuts. The dresser had become a pile of ruined kindling, spreading torn and broken clothes among the floor…along with the picture of Natsu standing with all of them. Scuttling over, Natsumi looked down at the cracked frame as she brushed the broken glass away.

" _He looks…happy in this…one of the few days were his genuine joy came out and he relaxed…I can't let the monsters destroy this…destroy us.."_ she silently vowed as she pulled the photo free. Stashing it under her armor near her heart, she vowed to make sure he smiled like that again.

The whistling snap of gunshots filled the air, slamming into the wall near the bathroom door as the female scuttled toward the gaping hole in the wall. Pressing her body against the cracked plaster and shattered boards, she hefted her lancer and peered outside.

The locust were across the small river that ran behind the house, their forms mixed among the trees along the far bank. Like typical fashion, it was a mixture of boomers, grinders, drones…and a few bloodmounts as their forms left the treeline.

Taking a deep breath, Natsumi targeted the larger boomer as its explosives could do the most damage. It fired again, the grenade bursting against the side of her home away from home. The damage was extensive, blowing a hole in the bathroom wedged between Erza's and Mira's room's down the hall. Plastering and shattered tile rained down into the bathtub, cracking some of the porcelain of the luxurious bath. Some more of the drones were firing, their rifles like blinking lights of death as the woodwork around her chipped and spit shards.

Firing her lancer, Natsumi was very thankful for the combat training Natsu and the other women of the sister-hood put her through. After that…vile man had stuck his cock in her mouth…she was more than ready to step up and be strong like the others…she would never be that helpless again.

The stream of bullets kicked up dirt near the boomer, indicating a miss by the dragon slayer. Shifting her aim as one of the grinders turned the machine gun her way, she fired another long burst. Bullets exploded from her gun in a burst of cordite, screaming across the air as a dozen punched through the torso near the heart, ruining the vital organ as two of the deadly projectiles burst through and severed a critical valve. Spitting blood, the boomer collapsed toward the ground in the midst of unloading as the remaining force opened fire.

Ducking back as the bedroom around her was assaulted with heavy weapons fire, the young woman with flowing pink locks made herself small as machine gun rounds broke through the wall above her head. Bits of wood and brick rained down into her hair, covering her in dust as more gunfire puffed along impact sites in the wall.

"Damn! It's way too heavy!" she cursed as the locust didn't relent. Flopping toward her belly, the female crawled over spilt rubble as the bedroom became an inferno of snapping gunshots. Tracers tacked above her head, a deadly roar as she crawled toward the doorway. She knew she was brave, but that kind of firepower would even make her man pause.

Reaching the hallway, she came into a crouch and ran down the stairs, bypassing the living room where she had countless nights of fun with her love and all the others…a place of movies and laugher…of drinking and conversation…a place to unwind and enjoy their company and companionship. She wasn't sure if she would see it again…

Squashing the thought, she ran toward the kitchen, the glass doors already a mass of broken glass from locust gunfire. The shards littered the large table where memories of meals…of arguments between her and Juvia…of love and many wonderful things wafted into her mind.

The locust were forcing the shallow river, their legs splashing through the shallow body of water. At it's deepest, it was maybe eight feet…and it didn't look like they were afraid of it as more and more waded into the blue liquid.

More gunshots filled the air, snapping and impacting the wooden bannister in the foyer as several locust spotted her from the far bank. Their eyes burned with the hatred of genocide, the monsters only desire to kill and destroy.

Cursing her lack of judgement, Natsumi hurried down the hall as a stream of machine gun fire flew above the kitchen table, splintering the fine oak surface as she ran to the garage. Throwing the door open, she burst into the garage as Levy and Kinana loaded the last of the weapons and supplies into the packhorse.

"NATSUMI!" Happy cried out as he peered out the window, the two women slamming the doors shut.

"Happy! Stay with those two! The locust are really close!" the dragon slayer commanded as Levy hopped into the drive'rs seat of the military truck. Kinana took the passenger, hugging a Gnasher to her chest as her fear grew higher.

"GET IN!" Levy roared out the window, the truck rumbling to life as Natsumi shook her head.

"No…I have an idea" She told the two as she glanced toward 'Igneel's Fury' Climbing up the tank side with practiced ease, Natsumi flung the hatch open before climbing inside. Slamming it shut behind her, the busty woman eased herself behind the driver's seat. Flipping some switches, the female had been drilled and instructed by Levy and Natsu in the operation of this war machine…constantly. Some days that was all they did…drills in the Jupiter Tank with all the girls taking turns.

"Bless that stubborn man…" Natsumi whispered to herself as the Jupiter Tank rumbled to life. Shifting into drive, she peered through the vision slit at the closed garage door.

"Sorry sweetie…but I'm sure you'll understand"

Pressing the gas as a few strange echoes rebounded off the thick armor, she linked them to the thought of hail…right before driving through the metal doorway. With a screech of tearing aluminum and rendered metal, the tank burst from the famous mages workshop.

" _NATSUMI! THE LOCUST ARE IN THE GARAGE! BLAST EM!"_ Levy shouted over the radio as the packhorse came to a stop nearby among the manicured lawn of the large home.

"Yeah…I figured that…" Natsumi told herself as she climbed behind the turret. The Jupiter charge was full…but she didn't want to use such excessive force on a few dozen of these beasts. Grabbing a high explosive shell, she slammed it into the breech and locked it in place. Rotating the armored turret until it was pointing back at the house, Natsumi peered through the sights.

The tank rocked slightly, the heavy armor shrugging of an explosive grenade from a boomer as it stood in the garage. The large monster was joined by a half dozen drones, one of them priming a grenade as several bloodmounts burst forward. Their jaws dripped saliva…redness coating their teeth as the demonic cavalry charged forward with their riders.

"You…YOU FUCKING MONSTERS RUINED NATSU'S HOUSE!" Natsumi screamed out…just as she pulled the trigger to fire the main cannon. A gout of flame erupted from the muzzle, sending the high explosive toward the cluster of drones standing in the garage…but not before punching through one of the charging bloodmounts. It blew apart into a gore strewn mess, its organs spread across the lawn in an instant right before the munition found its target. It took less time than a blink of an eye. The locust were there firing…some trying to find cover when the turret pointed toward them and roared death. One moment they were alive and snarling…the next, they weren't. Being at such close range, the rifled shell had passed through the flesh of the creatures with such ease that it didn't notice. Simply blowing apart into a red paste that covered the walls of the garage, the seven drones and boomer left gristle and gore behind. But the attack wasn't done as the tank round tore through part of the kitchen, blowing a chunk of the rear wall apart and shattering what remained of the patio door. Following its trajectory, it splintered part of the deck Natsu had painstakingly built…along with another locust soldier. Bisected at the waist, it didn't know it was dead as its body fell into the powered down Jaccuzi he had installed for Cana…the water turning a horrid red as intestines started to float. Continuing its journey, the round careened across the small river before striking a series of trees. Splitting in a deadly cone of shrapnel, two Kantus were cut down by the wood splinters as it speared their flesh, releasing agony among the duo.

Watching her handiwork, Natsumi was glad she hadn't used the Jupiter Cannon…that would be completely insane…something Levy would've done in a heartbeat. The echo of metal striking metal had her turn the tank's turret, trying to find the next target.

Some locust were firing from the upper windows of the newest wing of the home, their bullets spitting out in deadly arcs as Levy started to drive away. She wasn't stupid. While she would be happy to stay and fight, she couldn't risk the weapons and some of her research getting destroyed.

Loading a shell of canister shot, Natsumi elevated the barrel of the tank, pointing it toward where her room lay. She knew which one it was…and these filthy creatures were in it!

"DIE!" she screamed out, the next gout of flame launching thousands of steel balls at the house and the monsters inside. The siding was flayed like a newly caught fish, the tiny orbs causing mayhem and destruction among the domicile as most of the drone soldiers were caught and killed in the blast. Her room and Knightwalkers fared the worst, the munitions destroying furniture and valuables. A drone had its head blown off by a cluster of five little orbs, painting the bedsheets of the huntress's bedroom a chunky red as more of the blast cleaved the door in half.

Natsumi's room was just devastated. Not only did the flailing bodies of two drones litter the floor as blood leaked from dozens of ragged holes, but most of the walls had been sundered and peppered, cracking the wood base underneath.

Hearing the 'clank' of the spent canister hitting the floor of the tank, Natsumi gave one last look at her boyfriend's home. Smoke was rising from the gaping hole in the garage, indicating a small fire that would no doubt get out of control. The left wing was a shattered mess and broken wood and glass…but she didn't spot any movement. Nodding to herself, she turned the turret forward with the whirring of motors before climbing into the driver's seat. Shifting into drive once more, she left the mansion behind as the tank rattled and clanked down the country road toward Magnolia…

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall 2:02 p.m.**

Levy pulled the packhorse into the parking lot of the guild, hitting the brakes hard as soldiers ran toward assigned positions in the city. The clatter of tanks could be heard toward the freeway, meaning that the soldiers were on the ball for the city of 120,000. Even now, she could hear the thunder of artillery as spotter's called in strikes of any sizable groups of the hated locust. The drum of evacuees and refugees from neighboring towns and cities hit like a hammer, already putting a strain on the medium sized city as tens of thousands poured in to seek safety. Hoping out of the vehicle, she spotted two familiar faces as Kinana joined them.

"Erza! Mira!" Levy said loudly, her voice crossing the air as she walked up to her friends.

"Levy. Kinana. It's good to see your both safe" Erza stated with relief in her voice before Mira butted in.

"Where's Natsumi?"

"In the tank. She should be along in a few minutes. But…any word from Natsu or the others?" the shorter woman asked the duo.

"We heard that Sam, Knightwalker, Glenn, Sue, Wendy, and Meredy were near Oshibana…but that was yesterday. Hopefully they fell back to Clover Town. As for Natsu…we knew he was with Grey, Bisca, and Evergreen when it went down…but I'm afraid that's it. The communications net is shaky at best..hardly any word from Crocus except its under heavy attack" Mira finished as Kinana clutched her hands to her chest in a closed fist.

"What should we do? I know I'm not that good in a fight…but I still want to help"

"For now, Magnolia is pulling in refugees and keeping the locust at bay. Until we can get the radio net linked with Crocus and other cities, we have to operate according to emergency guidelines" Erza finished before walking over and setting a gloved hand on the barmaid's slender shoulders.

"I know its not much, but there is a relief center being set up in the park. They might need help handing out food and blankets if your up for it"

"I…yes…that….that would be good" kinana whispered as she wrung her hands in worry.

" _She really is such a kind hearted woman. Helping there would be far better than having her on the frontlines fighting. I…I don't want her being a monster like me"_ Erza told herself as more artillery fired at unseen targets, the echoing clap getting mixed in with the thunder and hum of factories. Even with the renewed war, work must continue. Munitions…guns…fighting vehicles…they would be sorely needed in the future…and Magnolia would do its part.

"Any other news?" Levy asked tiredly as she ran a hand past her goggles, the orange lenses a familiar sight with the genius.

"I heard the Etherion Cannon was used…but nobody knows the target" Lucy said as she walked up, joining the conversation outside the hall.

"Damn…I thought I made the comm net more secure than this…" Levy grumbled. If the cannon had already been used…this was far worse than last year…alot worse.

' _ **thumpthumpthumpThumpTHUMP'**_

The heavy beatings of a Raven's motors got the five women and cat to look up in the sky as the familiar machine lowered itself toward the pavement. Kicking up dust and dirt, the females shielded their eyes as a familiar woman hopped down and made herself known. She was joined by another woman with similar features, her white hair flapping in the updraft.

"LEVY! HISUI WANT'S YOU IN THE CAPITOL ASAP! THE COMM NET IS TRASHED AND YOU NEED TO GET IT BACK UP!" Sorano shouted over the beating rotors as her sister stood crouched down at her side.

"ALRIGHT! JUST LET ME GRAB MY RIFLE!" Levy agreed with a replying shout as the blunette ran to the truck. Arming herself in moments, she hurried back to the personal guard of the queen. "HOW BAD IS IT!?"

"A FUCKING NIGHTMARE! TWO THIRDS OF THE CAPITOL IS OVER-RUN!"

"WELL FUCK! WE BETTER GET GOING!" Levy yelled out as the two started to make their way to the helicopter. Stopping, Sorano hurried back to Erza, her eyes almost pleading with the famous knight as Levy climbed into the bird and strapped herself in.

"ERZA! PLEASE LOOK AFTER MY SISTER! SHE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" Sorano shouted as the beating rotor wings increased in pitch. Not waiting for a reply, she hurried back to the raven before climbing in. In seconds, the vehicle lifted into the air as the women below watched one of their friend's head toward what most likely was a nightmare. Once the noise faded, Erza glanced at the white haired girl, instantly spotting the family resemblance.

"Yokino? Can you tell us about any information you've overheard?"

"Um…yes. I was in the room when Hisui got the first report…they estimate ten million dead across the continent already. It…it's probably higher by now…" she whispered as her eyes started to leak fluids. "I…I just reunited with my sister. She was showing me around the capitol when those horrible locust attacked. I…I saw people die…" She sniffled, remember the flight to safety with her only sibling.

Walking up, Lucy gave the girl a small hug. She knew plenty about seeing people dying to those horrors. "It's okay. The important thing is you're here. Your sister did an amazing job keeping you safe. I know it sucks, but not everybody will survive this" Lucy whispered to the key mage as she clutched the blonde close.

A growing rattling and clanking at the two look down the street toward a tank, it's familiar name resounding with them all.

"AH! IT'S NATSUMI!" Happy cheered out as he flew toward the tank as it stopped in the street. Opening the hatch, the mentioned woman hopped out as Happy flew into her arms. Hugging the little cat with a loving squeeze, the busty woman in armor gave a reassuring smile before setting him on her shoulder. Walking over, she joined the group of females as a flight of B-17's lumbered overhead, their destination unknown.

"Ladies…I have to say through no fault of my own that some of Natsu's home was destroyed by the locust. But you should rest assured that I killed most of them!" The pink haired girl boasted as Happy looked at her oddly with Kinana.

"But Natsumi? You fired that big cannon at just seven of them and blew a big hole through the kitchen" Happy added in, getting a glare from Erza and Mira.

"Natsumi…did you fire tank shells into _**our**_ house?" the demon asked darkly, the mood lightening as the pinkette awkwardly laughed.

"Well…they were…ah..THE POINT IS EVERYBODY MADE IT HERE SAFE!" She shot back at Mira as Lucy just shook her head.

"Come on you two. Don't fight. There's enough of that going around…and people we love could be hurt…or worse" Lucy reminded them. Hearing her words, the two female mages slowly nodded. This was not the time to worry about a single building.

"How about we have lunch? I'll make us something good while the fresh food lasts" Mira suggested as she walked into the hall, not caring if the others followed or not. _"Lisanna…Elfman…please be safe wherever you two are"_ She thought sadly as not a single word had been passed around about Oaktown to the north of Crocus. She knew the Thunder Legion had been on a job in the area…she just had to hope they were alive and well.

Walking behind the bar toward the kitchen, she saw Cana sitting with Gildarts, the father and daughter sharing a light meal as fear wracked her friend's eyes. Glancing around, she only saw Makarov, Max, Reedus, and Wakaba…anybody else was either outside, fighting locust in a far off city…or..no… she would not think that of her family and friends. But…Romeo and Macao had been in Crocus too…

Slamming her fist into the fridge, Mira felt her bones vibrate from the blow as her anger and frustrations reared its head. "No matter what we do…where we go…death is always close by…Yokino said ten million dead…that's…how will Ishgar deal with this?" Mira whispered to herself as she leaned her forehead against the appliance, the sound of flying aircraft working its way into the hall as the war rumbled.

 **En route to Crocus on KR-56**

Levy looked out the window of the Raven at the countryside below…and it was awful. Fields of crops were burning…the locust destroying much of the harvest as they killed and slaughtered cattle…waging war on farming communities that had little to no defense against the genocidal creatures. Acres of corn and wheat were nothing but ash and flame…mixing in with the dead families as the locust butchered any and all they found.

Small towns and cities were wrecked or burning, the familiar town of Trinity Hills a pile of wreckage as the Rifle Knights called in airstrikes against locust concentrations…just to buy time for the civilians to flee southward toward Magnolia.

A plume of fire shot into the sky over another small city, indicating the destruction of an armory or something just as explosive as twinkling lights echoed in the streets below as they flew by.

" _What city is that? Blane? Tesser? I guess it doesn't even matter now…"_ Levy thought, her morbid thoughts interrupted by Sorano.

"Levy? Are you alright?" the busty woman asked as she shifted in her seat across from the script mage. The aircraft tilted, avoiding a burning pyre reaching into the sky from a charred village, the citizens nothing but crackled corpses when the locust burst from the ground the day before.

"No…no I'm not" she told the key mage as Fiore burned beneath them, the gears of war grinding forward as they flew toward the distant flames of Crocus on the horizon…

 **And I think that's a good place to leave off for now! I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter of my story! Now if you follow the news, I'm sure your all aware of Stan lee…I hope you spot the small easter egg in this chapter for him and the wonderful stories he brought to millions over his life.**

 **Now, I get asked this occasionally, but I'm really not sure about Yokino and Sorano joining the harem. It's already at 11 women and if it gets too much bigger, it will get problematic. And with Wendy joining at an older age, that might leave room for one at 13. But…after this war ends, I'm sure Fiore will need to…repopulate so some women not in the harem might get a chance anyway. But, it would be for the good of the country so if you expect Ultear or Sorano to be love struck with Natsu…they might just see it as helping to repopulate the country and just be a one time thing. I know I didn't do much with Kagura..but at least you all know she is alive and well!**

 **Overall though, I tried to give more members a chance to shine like Gajeel and Glenn in this chapter. The next will bring about the re-establishment of communications and the expanding war. Probably battles with the thunder legion and more in Crocus or other military actions in Iceburg and Joya. And if you see some plot hole device, I can fix it…Just this story is soo massive and it's easy to miss or forget something. Oh! I've been pondering the return of the Riftworm for Ishgar. It's not set in stone so if you want to vote on it or let me know what you think, drop a line. While it would be super awesome to kill it again and to sink some cities, I don't want to force it back just for convenience or anything. If many of you think it's a dumb idea, let me know! But I can make it work too! Anyway! Read! Review! …REVIEW!**

 **Natsu: Oh man…my house!**

 **Bisca: Damn that pink haired floozy! She wrecked the kitchen!**

 **Natsumi: It's not my fault! And you weren't even in this chapter!**

 **Happy: But you were in the tank..its all your fault!**

 **Natsumi: Traitorous cat! Wait…which one are you!?**

 **Happy: AYE!**

 **Yokino: That answers nothing! Ah…at least I'm safe with Fairy Tail for now…**

 **Flare: What about me! Will I see my prince again!?**

 **Grey: Shit…**

 **Lucy: *Death glare***

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	41. Rolling Thunder

**Okay, here it is! Chapter 41! I know I've been away from this for about a month with the holidays and a few one shots which I hoped you all enjoyed, but now I'm back with more war and carnage! Now I don't know who voted in the poll for the riftworm, but it was constantly tied! Back and forth and stagnating for weeks! Ugh…that's the problem with polls, they can sit there with nobody voting for days or weeks on end. But, I decided to just pull it down as soon as the tie broke and the riftworm won. Now, you might think I'm reusing an idea…not gonna argue with that. But it will pan out differently. And if your curious of my next to oneshot universes, I want to write Wendy in RE2 Remake and then I'll be doing a universe by UnknownLegion, but that's probably a month away or so. Anyway, I still want to thank all my faithful readers for following and enjoying my story! I know its bloody and strange, but it's a pleasure to write! So here it is! READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!**

 **I still don't own the rights to any media**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Rolling Thunder**

 **Crocus. 4:13 p.m.**

The Raven set down on the helipad on the palace grounds, the open area becoming an impromptu airfield as the rumble of war reached Levy's ears. An artillery battery was situated on the northern end of the palace property, the gouts of flame from large barrels seeking distant targets across the burning city. Hopping down onto the grass as Sorano joined her, the shorter woman took a glance eastward as military men and women constantly moved around them.

The locust were still pushing against the soldiers of humanity, explosions and gunshots mixing in with monstrous screams and human howls. The bridges across the river were still held by the queen's armies, meaning that the city still had a chance, but it was a constant rumble of carnage as distant Reavers dove down at an unknown target.

Two fell from the sky, stabbing icicles dropping them like horrid flies as Levy gave a small smirk.

"Good to know Grey is still alive…" She told herself as two artillery pieces fired.

' **BBBOOOM!'**

The report was staggering, shattering through the constant noise as the barrels erupted in flame. In the blink of an eye, the shell flew through the autumn day before crashing into a registered fire zone across the river a few miles away. The destruction wrought had obliterated a squad of locust in a wrecked candy store, the monsters not even having a chance to join the battle as their organs and flesh were ripped apart by screaming steel.

Nodding her head, Levy quickly turned toward the palace. She didn't come here for sightseeing as more artillery fired behind her retreating body. Moving into the palace with Sorano, Levy was overcome with the giant aid station set up inside. Dozens of doctors and nurses were attending the wounded, soldier and civilian alike as suffering cries of anguish reached her ears. Dozens of filled cots spread out from the hall, continuing down several hallways on either side as she walked past.

Watching as two orderlies carried a wrapped corpse outside the palace, Levy knew another life had been snuffed out of existence. Hardening her heart, the two women moved past several more cots filled with recovering wounded as their echoing footsteps mixed in with the hurrying doctors and nurses. Drawn curtains and harsh commands of a doctor to her left meant a surgery was taking place as her eyes took in several of their patients. Some were missing limbs…the white wrappings covering up the recent removals as Levy continued to walk past. They would be fitted with new arms and legs in time, but not right now as she walked past a certain cot. A woman was laying on her stomach, red hair spilling around her as several fresh bandages covered wounds on her bare back. She was awake, reading a magazine despite the look of discomfort on her features. The woman looked to have large breasts, but they were covered by wrappings to protect her nudity. Dog tags were resting on the pillow besides her, showcasing her status as a soldier. Pulling her eyes up from the magazine, recognition crept into her gaze.

"Hey! You're…your Levy McGarden right? From Fairy Tail?"

Pausing, the blunette knew time was off the essence, but she wouldn't be rude to a wounded woman that had fought the locust.

"Yeah, I am. And you are?" Levy asked, crossing her arms over her armor.

"I'm Flare…Flare Corona…I was…I was wondering if you could do something for me" She asked, wincing in pain as the morphine wore off. This didn't go un-noticed by Sorano or Levy as the two women waited for the woman to breathe once more.

"Do you need morphine? I can summon a nurse…" Sorano asked as the red-head shook her head side to side.

"No…nothing like that. There are men and women that need more than me now" As a distant howl of a horribly wounded man filled the hall. The three cringed…recognizing that kind of scream as nightmarish.

"I was actually wondering…do you think you could give Grey Fullbuster a message for me?"

"Grey? Yeah, I can do that" Levy replied, curious what this woman wanted with the ice mage.

"Really!? That's great!" Flare said with a small smile as her cheeks flushed a bit. "Can you tell him…Thank you for saving my life…and um…I know he's dating Lucy Heartfilia…but there's a rumor that he might get a second girlfriend…I…I would like to be that second girlfriend! He's just so brave and sexy!" the red head stated with a hint of embarrassment as the two other females smirked.

"Well how about that…our little ice mage is getting a harem…" Levy said offhandedly before nodding. "Sure, I'll let him know"

"Thank you" Flare replied before holding grabbing the magazine and continuing her reading, ending the conversation as the two women moved deeper into the palace.

"How about that? I thought only Natsu would have a harem?" Sorano asked as they moved toward the communications room. Running up the steps, the two were moving quickly. Bypassing the war room, Levy gave a quick nod to Hisui inside with her generals. The queen gave a knowing nod in return before going back to her briefing with the men and women. Running down the wide hallway, the two made record time.

"Actually, Laxus probably could have one by now too, but he's happy with just Lisanna. As for Grey…he had a chance to start one back in spring, but the timing wasn't right. Plus, have you met Lucy? She can be fucking scary when she's mad despite her ditzy personality" Levy finished as they finally reached their destination. It was on the same floor as the queen's war room, the radio mast attached to the roof a few floors above them as it received messages from soldiers and commanders on the ground. But with the collapse of the main tower in the city, only communications from the immediate area were coming in. The rest of Fiore might as well have been on the other side of the planet for the moment as the two women took in the room.

Technicians were at consoles, headsets resting against their ears as they relayed messages and orders. Pausing to listen, Levy's heart skipped a beat as a voice she was familiar with echoed across the room.

" _This is Dragneel, call sign Kilo. We have a fucking party of locust pushing across the bridge and could use some support….shit! Ever! Dust that Berserker!"_ He yelled over the radio as echoing gunshots ran out and human screams. After that, the radio cut out as more and more calls came through.

A woman started speaking into a headset, her brunette hair spilling past her shoulders as she sat, trying to relay orders to several batteries. "This is Central Command. I need artillery strikes on this location. Coordinates…" the woman rattled off several numbers as Levy nodded.

"Alright…time to get this net back up and running" Levy stated before glancing at Sorano. "Your helping"

"I figured as much" The white haired woman replied as the two moved toward a side door, leading toward the heart of the communication machinery. Walking in, she saw several more technicians looking over a manual, arguing about how to boost the power.

"I'm telling you, we need to siphon electricity from here…" One man told his comrade as the other shook his head.

"Are you stupid? That will fry the whole thing, then we're really up shit creek! We're lucky we managed to get comms back for the city. But your plan will ruin that, Tucker!"

"Shut up, Church! My plan will totally work! Then the ladies will find out and I'll have so many girlfriends for saving the day!"

Sighing heavily, Levy grabbed the manual and tossed it away, interrupting the two men. "Your both idiots! Now go and get me a plasma spanner, three…no…five fusion cores, a three fourth's wrench, a housing unit, and ten feet of insulated coil!" She yelled, making the two men gulp.

"Y…YES MISS LEVY!" the two men shouted out as they ran from the room to complete her tasks.

"God…it's a miracle they didn't blow the whole thing up" She muttered as the shorter woman looked inside an open panel. Grunting in disgust, she held a small tool for Sorano.

"You want to learn something? Then get over here and get these connecting wires back into place. Don't worry, I'll guide you" Levy instructed as booming artillery echoed through the walls of the palace.

"A…Alright. But I don't know anything about this stuff…" Sorano replied as Levy waved her concerns off.

"Now's your chance. First…disconnect this one here…" She pointed out as the former dark mage started to get to work, a small smile adorning her lips as the war rumbled outside…

 **Oaktown. 4:53 p.m.**

Once a peaceful city of four hundred forty thousand, Oaktown had received its name from the many forests dotting the hills in the surrounding area. Valued for its pristine lakes, hardworking populace, and warm architecture, the metropolis had seen a vital surge in manufacturing and education. Resting astride the Oakton River, the large city hugged its banks on both sides. With several wealthy neighborhoods to the north, the southern part of the city was the industrial sector. Home to several new factories designed by Seran engineers, these workplaces produced steel, engine components, munitions, and more recently, tanks. Using the river, rail lines, and the recently completed freeway, the city was constantly producing.

Under the queen's orders, a military base had been established on the southern outskirts of the city over the past few months. Finally established during the middle of summer, the base was a combination of an airfield for Ravens, a vehicle yard with tanks, APC's, and light reconnaissance vehicles. Barracks housed thousands of troops, giving a home to Ninth Division. Joined with several small armories around the city, it was a sizable fighting force that drew several veteran soldiers from the horrendous battles against the locust during the previous winter.

Aside from the massive influx of industry, the city had seen massive expansion of skyscrapers, some towering over forty stories as the new building techniques and technologies spread across the country. New roads had been paved…restaurants and businesses had sprung up to revitalize the commercial and shopping districts…parks and public spaces had been planned. It was a great place to live for many families…or…it had been.

Now…the northern half of the city was in flames. The once elegant river homes of the wealthy to the north were burning…whole neighborhoods of family homes and businesses mixing their ash into the sky as the monsters attacked without mercy. Reavers attacked from the sky, firing at fleeing civilians as military personnel fought against the nightmarish ground troops. Destruction and explosions bloomed, the men and women fighting all manner of the beasts as everything from tickers and wretches to staggering Brumaks pushed forward. Gunfire snapped and echoed, reaching and snatching life from many civilians as they fled southward.

 **1** **st** **Oakton Boulevard, the northern part of the city.**

The ground was littered with spent casings and the fallen, every firefight claiming lives on both sides as a Brumak marched forward, its heavy feet crushing an abandoned car under foot. It was preceded by a few hundred drones supported by Blood mounts, the gunfire thick as the air was shredded by heavy gunfire. They were attacking the main human line, a collection of concrete barricades and bullet ridden cars as bullets snapped and pinged off ruined metal. They were spread across the whole avenue, firing at the locust as a Grinder staggered, bullets punching through its thick hide before spilling to the road in a silent gasp of death.

" _ATTACK!"_

A Theron guard urged, firing it's torque bow at a human soldier that just killed two of his fellow locust with bursts of lancer fire. Snarling as the female ducked back behind cover, the explosive arrow made a resounding 'thunk' before detonating in a billow of flame and tiny specks of shrapnel. The bloodmounts surged forward, their riders firing hammerburst rounds as a different soldier pitched back, clutching his throat as his life ebbed through his fingers. A medic was at his side in moments, doing what she could under the cacophony of war and carnage…but the wound was beyond fatal as his breathing slowed…then stopped. Sighing at the loss, the woman of nineteen years rubbed a hand over her face, forgetting about the warm blood still on her hands.

"MEDIC!" A woman screamed down the line, a nightmarish howl of pain joining her as a man screamed. Hunching over, the blonde medic clutched her rifle as she hurried to try and save a life. Bullets screamed over her head or smashed into the barricade on her right, but she kept her nerve despite her fear.

" _Please…please let me make it through today…"_ Kelly Written told herself as she made it to the man clutching the severed stump of his left arm. Sinew and jagged bone stuck out of the horrible wound as Kelly gulped. Blood was flowing and he was thrashing as the brunette female tried to keep him calm.

"HOLD HIM STILL!" Kelly urged, reaching into her medic kit for her supplies as a trio of Raven's beat their blades overhead in the sky. Ignoring the chattering of machine gun fire and rampant explosions, the medic got to work.

"DON'T LET UP! KEEP FIRING!" A man yelled out as he fired over the ruined engine block of a family car, his target was a bloodmount as the heavy, rifle bullet punched into its snarling face. Working the bolt, the helmeted man fired again as a bullet sparked off the hood to his left. His aim was true, hitting the monster once more…but not doing enough damage as it roared in pain and anger. Ducking back down, Derek worked a new round into the chamber as the Raven's concentrated on the Brumak further down the street.

A two story bar to the left of the street was housing some of the Rifle Knights, the small squad holding their fire at the moment. Comprised of four women and three men, they had already lost a few to the locust during the battle for the city. Keeping out of sight for the most part, they bade their time as more of the locust marched past them. Four of them were equipped with Fiorian rifles, the bolt action firearms reliable in all manner of weather and situations. The other three carried lancers, the deadly weapons already seeing much action as the group huddled below the windows or to the side.

Peeking across the roadway with a quick glance, Sergeant Rachel Blake saw the flicker of more of her comrades in the office building waiting for her signal. Ducking back quickly as the locust pressed further against the main line, she tried to steady herself. Listening to the horrors of the war unfolding around her, she knew this little corner of the country needed her to play her part.

A heavy rocket salvo pierced the air, targeting one of the Raven's that had gotten too close to the lumbering giant. Shredding through its midsection in a split second, the rockets turned the war machine into a pile of falling scrap as it spun out of control. Heading toward a concentration of bloodmounts and locust drones, the aircraft skidded and skated across the pavement as half a dozen monsters were turned into bloody streaks of torn and ruined flesh.

Smashing into a flower boutique, the helicopter pilot was already dead as the front window of the store shattered under the weight of burning metal. Pushing further into the building, the flames would continue unchecked as the surrounding potted plants started to burn with the attacking monsters marching past outside.

Eyeing the two heavy machine guns resting on the floor, Racheal nodded to her squad as they maintained their cover.

"Rico, Ortega, get on those windows" She pointed, as the rest lined up where they were needed. The time was now as the main line was starting to buckle under the pressure, the locust slowly whittling down the numbers of the human's as snapping gunfire shattered the air.

Taking a position in the corner of the upper floor of the bar near one of the shattered windows, Blake watched as the man and woman moved the two machine guns into place at two separate windows. In moments they were ready as gunfire filled the streets below, the snarls of the hideous monsters echoing. Aiming around the corner, the Sergeant carefully aimed her lancer at a Kantus Priest. It was chanting that eerie song, raising some of the fallen locust from the dead as it held its hands aloft.

"NOW! KILL THE BASTARDS!" Rachel Blake screamed out, her auburn hair tied in a tight ponytail as she opened fire with the remnants of her squad.

It was an explosion of noise, flying lead, and a cacophony of monstrous screams as the humans turned the concrete canyon into a killbox. The stream of heavy rounds flew from her lancer, spent cartridges spinning and tinkling off a nearby table as they bit into the back of the Kantus. Its flesh was shredded under the force of the blows, the bullets digging through its lungs and out it's front chest in an instant as clouds of blood burst forth. Dropping to the ground with a snarl, the monster was dead in moments as the female Sergeant switched targets and kept up the pressure.

Machine gun rounds had torn into the mass of locust, flinging away limbs and shattering flesh as her group along with the men and women across the street brought suffering down upon the monsters.

"YEAH! DIE YOU FUCKING GRUBS!" Johnny Rico shouted out as he sprayed the street in short bursts, the heavy machine gun chattering like a horrible type writer as he and the beautiful Leslie Ortega arced their fire back and forth. Dozens of locust fell under the slaughter like wheat to the scythe as the handsome man grinned with glee. Punching through the flank of a bloodmount as the pilot was crushed underneath, Rico tacked the machine gun fire to a trio of Grinders. Bullets stitched and worked their way across their flesh, the monsters unable to bring their weapons to bear as the barricade in the street fired into the flanks of the locust that tried to fight back.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Ortega yelled out over the crash and din of the battle as the hated creatures started to fall back. Leslie hated them…for killing her parents and younger brother…burning her home…she would not rest until this scourge was burned away from their world. Ducking down as a boomer managed to light off a flying grenade round, it crashed into the outer brickwork above her. Showering shrapnel of brick and dust, the helmet she wore saved her from damage as some pieces struck the helmet.

Reloading the heavy weapon with a fresh box of machine gun rounds, Ortega brought herself back up and pulled the trigger. They burst from the weapon, shattering the chest of the boomer that tried to kill her moments before as its flesh was flayed. Shifting fire to more of the locust scourge, she saw some of the monsters trying to make their way into the office building across the street. Five of the drones were heading toward the main door, being covered by their hideous comrades behind wrecked cars as the main battle line continued to send deadly fire down the boulevard.

Shifting the machine gun on the window sill as broken glass rested in the frame, the twenty year old Leslie fired into the backs of the locust firing at the office building. She had no issue killing them like that as one was practically severed in half by the gunfire, its intestines splaying into the street as the drone next to it screamed in agony. One of her comrades had fired his fiorian rifle, the bullet shattering its spine as it grasped and tried to find cover. Sending a quick burst into the drone, Ortega was not about to show mercy to the wounded as she continued to spray death and fire into the wide boulevard below.

Captain Trevor Milton had only been in command of his company for a month, his promotion a surge of pride to the man and his family. While new, he had made sure to get to know the men and women under his command. To train with them and be a steady hand of discipline…but to also help them with issues if the need arose. But then…the war renewed and many of his comrades were dead now. Huddled behind the remains of a burned out police car, the captain was joined by several of his troops. _"For a moment…I thought we would be overrun…but I made the right call for the ambush_ " He thought to himself as his frayed and tattered forces managed to hold back the locust. His two squads hiding in the buildings had done an astounding job as over a hundred locust bodies littered the street…maybe more. They were trying to regroup, moving toward the protection of the Brumak as the large monster tried to swat down the Raven's peppering it with machine gun fire.

' **RRROOOOARRR!'**

The beast let out a bellow, firing a group of missiles at one of the flying machines, but they had learned from the third's mistake and kept a healthy distance. Evading the cluster of flying munitions, the closest Raven banked behind the large monster as the door gunner sprayed heavy bullets into the pilot's station.

Ducking down as the screaming rockets flew overhead, they continued their path before striking a building half a block away. The outer façade was ripped away, showering the roadway in destroyed concrete and rubble as the battle raged.

Popping up moments later, the Captain began firing his lancer down the wide roadway scattered with locust and human dead. Bullets screamed back and forth like a horrible light show as the tattered locust force tried to rally and defend. The survivors of the ambush had fallen back, taking cover behind abandoned vehicles or taking shelter in buildings as they tried to escape the killbox of death.

"Dammit! Looks like they're trying to fall back" Trevor cursed as one of his soldiers fired at a locust huddled behind a fallen pile of brick in the road. Working the bolt, the helmeted soldier fired again before crouching down. Many had quickly learned…don't expose yourself for too long as the Captain tried to work out a strategy. Pressing a hand to the earpiece, he activated the radio to his immediate superiors.

"Command. The locust are falling back from First Oakton Boulevard. Requesting an artillery strike" he asked as a bullet pinged off the hood of the ruined cruiser. Leaving a furrow of sparks, it careened off into the brickwork of a nearby building as the human's maintained a continuous fire on the locust.

" _Negative. Reinforcements will be there soon. You are to assist and push toward the hospital and armory at twelfth and main. Defend the position while non combatants and vital war materials are evacuated"_ The man at the other end commanded before shutting down the radio.

"Yes sir..." Trevor spoke into the dead radio as the ground began to vibrate beneath his feet. Tensing himself as they all had become accustomed to the emerging locust over the past few days, his eyes danced around, looking for the telltale signs of collapsing roadways. Taking in a sight of his command, the bodies of dozens of soldiers littered the defensive line as his few medics tried to heal the wounded. Some were still moving as they were lain down…others were still, their shattered bodies to never move again as one of his medics treated a wounded woman who had taken a burst of gunfire to the shoulder. While the armor could stop a few sustained rounds, it couldn't hold up forever as his distant soldier moaned in pain.

"Fuck…if they come up behind us…" he whispered, knowing that his troops would be in for a horrible fight. But as the rumbling drew closer…so did the sound of heavy tracks…tank tracks.

"Look Sir!" a helmeted man pointed as he went through the motions of reloading his rifle among the incoming locust fire. It was still deadly and heavy, the surviving Grinders and Boomers laying down a heavy fusillade of machine gun bullets and flying grenade rounds. The locust had fallen back toward the large Brumak, but they were rallying as they reorganized for a second push against the humans despite the stinging bite of the Raven's circling above.

A heavy explosion burst against a concrete barricade, showering some of his men with debris and shrapnel as they stayed low, bullets stitching over their heads as Trevor followed the soldiers extended hand. Five Jupiter Tanks were driving down the wide boulevard along with two company's worth of men and women, their steps fresh as the lead tank swiveled its turret toward the embattled locust position. Almost on cue, the Raven's lifted higher, not wanting to be caught in the magical blast.

The noise inside the 'Thunder King' was a steady thrum, the rattling of the engine working its way into the crew compartment as Lisanna drove the tank down the roadway. Her smaller frame was perfect for the drivers position as she peered through the vision slit in front of her. Freed was on her right, taking the hull machine gun position as he stayed silent, the man giving a small prayer to the safety of Abigail in Magnolia.

"Elfman. How's the Jupiter Cannon charge?" Laxus asked his main loader and gunner as the tank rattled forward, the blonde man in command of the vehicle asked. He knew the answer, but it never hurt to double check as the lightning mage sat in the commander's seat. Next to him was the radio set, letting him communicate with the other tanks along with a periscope that would let him survey the battlefield when the action got too hot. The last thing he would need is taking a bullet to the face while standing up through the hatch. _"Fucking hell…one day it was peaceful and serene for our job, the next the locust are attacking everywhere. It was a stroke of good luck that we were in Oaktown instead of being caught in some no-name little town. I'm just glad the local commander recognized my training with the tanks despite not being actual soldiers. Still…can't help but wonder what happened to the original crew of this machine…"_ He thought as Elfman checked his own station.

"It's at one hundred percent manly!" The brother of his girlfriend relayed as the mage just sighed. No matter what he tried…Elfman would conclude everything as manly or not as manly. But…he was a reliable mage and that was good enough for him. Plus…Evergreen would give him the stink eye if he gave Elfman a hard time.

"Really hope she's alright with Natsu…" the blonde whispered to himself as he looked at the empty place where she should be. This tank was built for five, but with Evergreen not here, the gunner position would have to be worked by Elfman as well. It wasn't ideal, but there wasn't anybody to fill the slot at the moment. Shaking his head to dispel his idle thoughts, Laxus peered through his periscope.

"Target that big bastard. Fire at will"

Nodding his head, Elfman looked through the stabilized sight viewer as the Jupiter Tank continued to rumble down the street toward the embattled foot soldiers. Centering on the massive abomination, Elfman gave a small smirk as the target was locked on.

"Time to be…MANLY!" he shouted out before pressing the firing button for the magical cannon. In an instant, the energy coursed through the cannon as the barrel gave a healthy, yellow glow. Barely half a second later, the crackling beam of destruction shot from the aperture of the main cannon as it snapped and burst with energy. Moving over the human line, the large beam hissed and sizzled through the air before slamming into the chest of the Brumak. Flesh cracked and rendered, the monster already heavily wounded from the Raven's attack as the Jupiter blast burned and scalded its thick hide. Working its way though the organs and chest cavity, any and all flesh was consumed in a nightmarish surge of power before bursting from the back in a spray of rendered and blackened flesh. Continuing onward, the Jupiter beam punched through a burning building as the blast sheered away the top three floors, spilling tons of debris into the street below.

"NICE SHOT!" Laxus complimented with a grin as the reinforcements moved among the tired and exhausted men and women that had barely held the line. The wounded were being loaded onto troop carriers as the surge of men and women fully rested took up positions along the barricades and bullet ridden cars.

"Heh. It was super manly" The white haired man grinned as his face faltered. "Ah…I hope Ever is alright. I know she's with Natsu, Grey and Bisca, but I can't help but worry"

"Don't worry. If she's with Natsu, you know her chances are high….does collect bad luck like a magnet though…" Freed mentioned off-handedly as Lisanna gave a snort as the tank rumbled. She had parked it for the moment, letting the foot soldiers go about relieving the company as they waited to move forward.

"That's saying it mildly. I once asked Cana to read his luck with her cards…she said it was a cauldron of insanity that would set up shop in hell" The shorter woman added in before a rap was heard on the turret of the heavy armor.

Sighing heavily, Laxus worked the hatch open before standing up. Basking in the setting sun of September, the man could feel a small chill entering the air as the time moved past six o clock. Looking to his right, he saw a helmeted soldier waiting to speak before giving a quick nod.

"Sir. Three of the tanks and Baker Company are being diverted to the high school to the west. An evacuation point is being set up there for the civilians. Fox Company will be providing escort to the hospital. We are to dig in and hold them off for as long as possible" the soldier briefed quickly before clambering away, letting the S-class mage grunt in annoyance.

"Great…just what this damn day needs" he muttered as the armed men and woman started to fan out. The marching of boots and heavy treads cracking the pavement to his left had half the force moving out to the high school, which meant he needed to do the same.

"Lisanna! Move us out!" he ordered as his girlfriend quickly complied. With a jolt of shifting gears, the tank moved forward as Laxus stayed upright. For the moment, there were no signs of the grubs, but that could quickly change as the heavy vehicle climbed over the destroyed remnants of a police car. Rocking under the crushing metal, they moved forward as the soldiers took up the flanks. It was a dual partnership of survival. Tanks could help fight off the big boys, and the ground pounders would keep the blind spots clear.

"Lisanna…" Freed said, trying to warn the woman as they moved further onto the boulevard.

"I know…I see them…" She said softly, her voice barely audible of the rumbling engine and clanking tracks. Nobody had time to clear them…the locust had hit hard and fast from the north of the city and the residential districts had become a slaughter field. As she looked through the vision slit before her, all she could see were bodies clogging the wide boulevard. Twisted corpses of locust and human, their flesh buzzing with flies as rigamortis set in. Men, women and children were scattered where they fell, often mixed in with dead locust. Arms and legs had been blown free of their owners…intestines and entrails littered the pavement as the dead lay still.

"My god…" she said sadly, knowing that she would have to drive over them to proceed on mission. _"They…they can't be helped now…their just husks of flesh and meat…that's what Natsu said once. I…"_

Pressing down on the accelerator as her heart hardened, she drove the tank forward, trying not to think of the horrible situation as the fifty ton war machine moved onward. The front barely rose as the treads worked their way over the dead, leaving a grisly trail of crushed corpses and red paste. Bones and flesh were pulverized, not having a chance as the infantry spread out, searching for threats and ambushes.

"Dammit…" Laxus silently cursed, blaming himself for putting her into this situation. He was supposed to keep her safe from this kind of thing…but then…the locust didn't care about that…

Moving past the dead corpse of the brumak, the 'Thunder King' turned past its hulking body that had collapsed against a building, caving in two upper floors as rubble and glass littered the road. Barely moving past, Laxus spotted the ghost of movement in the lobby of an employment office on his left.

"Stop!" the blonde man shouted out just as a fusillade of bullets erupted from the building. Ducking down into the turret as a few soldiers cried out in pain, the heavy rounds pinged and furrowed off the armor plate as Laxus slammed the hatch shut, his order heard as the tank halted in its tracks.

"ELFMAN! H.E!" Laxus bellowed as he started to swivel the turret toward the building. Knowing that men's lives were at stake, Laxus got behind the targeting reticule as Elfman slammed the shell into the breach.

"Laxus! We got bloodmounts at twelve o'clock!" Freed shouted as the hull echoed under the bullets striking. It sounded like rain as the lightning mage finished lining up the shot.

"WELL! Mow em' down!" he yelled back as Freed did just that. Pulling the trigger of the hull turret, brass casings started to fly and patter against the metal floor as he tracked the swivel back and forth before him. The snarling monsters were clambering and running over the dead, ignoring the rotting flesh as they sought to close with the humans.

" _Is the locust commander an idiot? Why send Bloodmounts against two Jupiter Tanks? In fact, they've had plenty of opportunity to dig under us all day"_ Freed asked himself as the other tank joined in by spraying down hot lead at the encroaching abominations. Tracking his vision toward a cluster of four fifty yards away, Freed was merciless in his gunnery. A sound of ripping cloth had the nightmarish steeds fall like bloated wheat before the thresher of war. Freed was their grim reaper as the riders were chopped to bloody bits by his efforts and the soldiers around him. Falling among the dead, he sent short bursts at more of the snarling monsters from the safety of the tank.

"FIRE!"

The cannon erupted in a gout of flame, belching like the devil's tongue as the high explosive crossed the street in less than a second. Impacting the ground floor, locust bodies were twisted and broken as the munition did its job. Consuming most of the grubs in an explosion of shrapnel, fire, and flying debris, the monsters on the first floor were dead in the blink of an eye. Only two managed to survive, their bodies riddled with sharp stakes of wood as the explosion had burst through the main support, sending a cone of deadly shards screaming outward.

'AGAIN!" Laxus ordered as the spent shell clattered to the floor. Slamming another one into the breech, Elfman closed it up in moments as his friend unleashed another tank round into the building. Little did any of them know, but a group of drones had been moving up from the back of the building to reinforce their monstrous comrades as their boots echoed across the wooden floor. They didn't get the chance.

Flying through the now ruined front wall, the second attack burst through an office wall, spilling more shrapnel before obliterating a second vertical support beam. Shattering in a cone of destruction, the locust reinforcements didn't have time to scream as their flesh was burnt and rendered. Taking far too much damage in such a short time, the second floor gave a horrible groan as it fell to the power of gravity. Spilling into the roadway upon a pile of twisted metal, shattered glass, and ruined timber, the building was a shell of its former self. A water pipe had erupted, sending an arc of tinkling water into the air as the troops started to move onward.

"Keep us moving, Lis" Laxus finished as the female nodded. Gulping heavily as she pressed the accelerator, tons of armored steel once more started to roll over the corpses of the dead, leaving a staggering wake of crushed and mutilated bodies behind…

The next half hour was quiet for Fox company, the men and women constantly on the lookout for possible ambushes and locust. Moving past abandoned vehicles and fought over buildings, the stench of death was everywhere as other parts of the large city endured attacks from the horde. To their west, a string of firing and explosions lit up the gathering dusk, signifying distant battles as the two tanks moved side by side with the infantry.

They were now nearing the hospital and armory, the bodies of the fallen thinning out as Lisanna continued to drive down the wide road. Nudging a turned over ambulance out of the way with harsh sparks, the tank moved past several burnt and bombed out neighborhoods choked with rubble and destruction. The army had fought hard here with the help of artillery the past few days, but many troops are now guarding evacuation points and routes, leaving offensive operations limited.

Standing up as the sky continued to darken with approaching night, Laxus scowled at the situation. Fighting the grubs in pitch darkness with half of the electrical grid knocked out would be problematic. Add that they were in the city and sight lines would be even worse. Tanks were meant for open areas and fighting other tanks…but the infantry would need the support.

' **BOOooom!'**

A fireball rose up in the distance, only a few streets away as the boulevard curved westward along the river. They had turned with it, bypassing several riverfront homes that had the marks of wealth and affluence. Scanning his vision toward the riverfront neighborhood, his irises reflected the flames consuming several high value homes as several bodies littered the lawn. Many were human, but one home had several locust dead on the grass as the burning light cast shadows over their bloodied corpses. Taking in further details, he could see a few men slumped over windows inside, discarded rifles nearby on the manicured lawn as the wall displayed heavy damage.

"Looks like somebody tired to make a stand…" he muttered before the radio crackled to life. Snatching the headset into his left hand, he pressed the button to listen.

" _This is Lieutenant Morris! The grubs are attacking our position in force! We need reinforcements now!"_ The man screamed through the headset, panic filling his voice as the echoing sounds of battle reached through the airwaves.

"This is Laxus Dreyar with Fox company. Reinforcements are on the way. ETA two minutes" He replied over the radio before dropping the headset. Leaning out of the turret, he shouted down to the closest trooper.

"We have to hurry! The locust are hitting them hard!"

"You got it! Let's move R.K's!" the helmeted soldier bellowed, increasing his pace with many others as the whole column increased their speed. The marching of heavy boots, grumbling cursing, and the clanking of treads echoed through the neighborhood as the small relief column did their best to reach the embattled men and women in the distance.

Rounding the bend in the boulevard, Laxus could see why the lieutenant had been in a panic. The locust were attacking in earnest, trying to remove the thorn in their side as the human forces fought back with everything they had.

Set along the river, the eight story hospital was a picture of modern engineering with white walls, a small green space for visitors and a four story parking garage attached further north. While there were other clinics and hospitals in the city, this one was the largest and boasted the best equipment and medical staff in Oaktown. The armory laid to the south, separated by a few apartment buildings along the same road. While nowhere near the size of the large base to the south of the city, the armory stored a healthy supply of munitions, food, and other essentials for any modern army. Joined by a machine shop for repairing vehicles and a small airfield, it was a miniature base in itself with several companies keeping host. But…that had been before war came to Fiore.

Now…now half of several floors of the hospital had collapsed, giving the building a lopsided look as the top three floors now dipped at a forty degree angle. A few fires were raging among the destruction, lighting up the looming darkness as soldiers fought from windows and gaps in the wall. Tracers and a rain of crackling gunfire was being exchanged as locust ground forces attacked the burning hospital with the hopes of killing all inside. The idea of showing mercy to the wounded was completely lost on the monsters as a few ambulances and cars burned outside the entranceway.

The parking structure was a small fortress, the upper floors occupied by soldiers as they fought and fired at the grubs below. Several mortars were set up on the top floor, lobbing shells at knots of monsters, sowing death and destruction.

Along the shore of the armory, several large watercraft were being loaded up with civilians and valuable equipment even as the machine shop burned, the soldiers of the base fighting back against the horde as volunteering non-combatants continued to load the water transports.

It was a hellish sight as several Corpsers and two Brumaks were supporting the assault, hundreds of drones firing and fighting with genocide in their twisted hearts.

"LAXUS! THE ROAD'S BLOCKED!" Freed shouted out from below as the man's vision shifted to his immediate front. It was true, a massive emergence hole took up the whole street, making passing impossible…unless he wanted to go underground. Some of the nearby buildings were starting to lean toward the massive hole as a few corpses littered the ground.

"Damn…" he muttered while looking for a way past. Glancing toward his right, the man saw the driveway leading toward one of the wealthier homes wedged between the wide hole and the river. Half of the home had already collapsed, the locust destroying much as walls and supports had fallen. A gaping hole was visible, leading into the interior.

"Lisanna! Through that house!" the blonde man ordered his girlfriend who heard and complied.

Steering toward the structure, the fifty ton war machine clanked and tracked over the ruined lawn before climbing the small rise of rubble as the short woman drove with a practiced ease. Brick and glass was crushed under the weight as she drove into the wrecked living room, the vehicle rumbling as the soldiers walked and followed.

Crushing the fine leather couch underneath the treads, Lisanna drove through the next wall as plaster and dust rained down onto the turret. A few broken boards had clattered onto the hatch, the material not able to stand against the superior force as the men formed up behind the impromptu battering ram. The kitchen on their left was a complete wreck, blood splashed against the counters as the original inhabitants laid scattered about. A man and woman…two small children. All dead because of these horrors destroying their world. They had been attacked during breakfast, the mothers head resting in a pile of bloody pancakes as all their bodies had been riddled with bullets. It was obvious to anybody that the locust had attacked them right during breakfast…they never had a chance.

Gulping at the horrid sight, Rachel Blake whispered a silent prayer for the departed as the tank continued to drive through the house. But over the sound of marching boots crunching over broken brick and the clattering of tank treads, she heard something else…ticking.

A group of the little monsters burst from an unexplored portion of the house, scuttling and scurrying down the hallway that laid next to the main staircase. Their pinchers and mandibles clicked and clacked, giving rise to their obvious name as explosive packs rested on their backs.

"TICKERS! PROTECT THE TANKS!" Blake shouted out as she brought her lancer up with several of the other knights. Opening fire, her first rounds impacted the explosives on the closest, turning it into a ball of flying mincemeat as more of the soldiers opened fire.

Flashes of gunfire and explosions echoed off the walls as the infantry battled the quickly growing horde of tiny beasts, the two tanks still lumbering through the mansion as another wall was crushed by the driving of Lisanna.

"THERE'S MORE OVER HERE!" A helmeted man yelled out as a second swarm made itself known. Scuttling and clicking over the spilt brick and shattered wood of the broken wall near the emergence hole, dozens of them came onward as the men continued to fight.

A group of tickers broke through, igniting their bombs among a cluster of soldiers who were firing at more of the of monsters targeting the tanks. Three soldiers were blown apart by the blast, the four tickers sacrificing their lives to kill humans as the trio lost limbs and were blown asunder.

"AAAAAAUGGHHHH!" A woman screamed in agony, clutching the ruin of her right leg as the explosive force severed it from the calf downward. Blood was flowing among the tattered flesh of the limb, pooling onto the cracked and bloody hardwood floor as one of her comrades laid with his intestines splayed open.

"Ritter!" Blake shouted out as she ran over among the ticking and shattering gunshots. Grabbing the wounded woman, the Sergeant knew she couldn't be left on the ground. And while moving her was a bad idea, the tanks had finally moved through the house, leaving a trial of broken furniture and shattered materials. Hefting the female on her shoulders in a fireman's carry, Rachel scowled at the renewed pain she put her comrade through.

"Don't worry…I got you" she whispered as the knights led a defense against the flagging force of tickers. Moving down the small ramp of crushed brick into the side yard, she saw the duo of Jupiter tanks had made it back onto the road as the darkness of night had completely fallen. The road looked sinister as most of the men surged toward the embattled armory and hospital. The tickers had been dealt with, their numbers reduced to zero…but it had cost them three dead and one wounded. The locust would think that a fair exchange.

"Sergeant. Set her down. I need to dress that wound" a medic asked as a small group of men stood on standby, ready to protect the young woman. A streak of blood was across her face, giving an eerie look in the night as Rachel nodded. Setting her down on the grass, the Sergeant stood by with her men, setting up a small defensive perimeter as the medic got to work.

"I'll need help getting her to the armory…can you do that?" The young woman asked as she dressed the wound with a horrible familiarity. It was obvious this wasn't the first limb she treated.

"Yeah. We'll cover you" Blake replied as most of Fox company continued to separate from them….

Rumbling along the road, the men and women could hear the intensity of the battle as hundreds of locust fired at the small enclave of stranded humanity. Bullets and tracers shrieked back and forth in the night, giving a horrible light show as one of the Brumaks lit off a surge of rockets at the hospital. Flying though the air like a group of nightmarish bottle rockets, they impacted the front face of the hospital's fourth floor were several men had been fighting from. In an instant, most were killed by an angry burst of roiling fire and explosives, the façade and windows transformed into a gaping hole with several dead around it.

The other Brumak was marching forward, a large tank on its pack as it's arms were covered by two nozzles simmering with flame. Knowing instantly what it was, Laxus and Elfman lined up the next shot with the Jupiter cannon.

"We can't let that flamer bastard get close! FIRE!" Laxus ordered as Elfman complied, pressing down on the button that would unleash the heavy blast.

"MANLY CANNON!"

In a surge of magic, the 'Thunder King' sent a familiar stream of burning magic toward the towering monster as it stomped closer in the burning night. With the fires starting to get out of control in the area, sight would not be a serious problem….especially now. Fired in unison with their sister tank, two streams of yellow, crackling magic screamed across the sky as the stench of burnt ozone reached the noses of many. Each with their own targets, the duo of Jupiter Tanks earned their name that day as both of the towering nightmares came under assault from their unguarded flanks.

Piercing the tank filled with jellified fuel, it took less than one tenth of a second to ignite and spill burning liquid down the backside of the flamer Brumak. But, even as it's flesh started to burn and crackle, the energized cone of magic had already sundered and ruined its torso as it severed the right limb from the body. It was a mortal blow that took place in the blink of an eye as the remaining napalm exploded into a towering inferno. Collapsing to the shattered pavement before the hospital, the large creature was thrashing and bellowing in pain as its flesh burned and was eaten by fire.

The other Brumak was down as well, the Jupiter blast an instant monster killer as its head was literally blown off its body in a horrid spray of cartilage, bone, and blood.

"H.E! Target those Corpsers and move up! Hose em' down!" Laxus ordered as the tank began to move forward once more under the velvet of inky darkness above. Clanking and rumbling down the wide roadway, Fox company tore into the flanks of the attacking locust as gunfire and tracers filled the night air under the glow of burning buildings. High explosive shells flew, the gouts of flame piercing the night as the two tanks concentrate on the three large arachnids.

The closest Corpser staggered under a detonating blow, the high velocity shell exploding against its head as flesh and the heavy natural armor cracked under the pressure. Three of its eyes were destroyed by the metal shrapnel, giving rise to a monstrous howl as it tried to stay upright. Blood was leaking down its flank as drones found themselves between two attacking forces, their attack faltering under the new assault form the south. Gunfire ripped and echoed through the night, soldiers and monsters pouring fire at each other from any vantage point they held.

"DIE!" Freed yelled out from his seated position as he pulled the trigger of the heavy machine gun in front, sending an arcing stream of bullets and tracers toward the main locust concentrations. Half a dozen fell like bloody wheat, caught in the open as the flying lead chopped and maimed among their numbers.

' **BOOOM!'**

The main gun fired again, sending another shell hurtling toward the spider monster as Elfman's cries of 'manliness' echoed through the tank. This one ripped half the creatures face away, making it experience a new nightmare of pain as it staggered and fought to remain upright. It was a failure, spinning around on awkward legs before colliding with a burning building across the street from the hospital. Collapsing against the burning façade, steel and glass rained down on its settling corpse as the flames started to eat at its torn flesh.

Grank was huddled down behind one of the human vehicles, its metal burning as the attack on the human's came apart. Gunfire and ripping explosions were slaughtering his comrades, the human's managing to rally with their own reinforcements. Looking behind him with his hateful, yellow eyes, the sub-leader of a dozen drones watched as the Corpser died in the ruins of a filthy, human structure.

Giving a snarl, he tired to asses the situation as the new humans took up positions among other transports in the parking lot. Gunfire was snapping and flying from the south and the east, painting a bleak picture.

" _Filthy Vermin…"_ the locust snarled out as he pointed toward the parking structure. If they could get close enough, they could force themselves in and take cover…reassess their positions.

' _ATTACK!'_

Waving his clawed arm forward, Grank moved from cover, holding his lancer in his arms as bullets cracked the air around him. Many of his brothers heard him, including several Grinders as they lent support to the desperate attack. Gunfire shattered the night around him, humans firing from windows in the place of healing…showcasing their weakness. Blinking lights twinkled, signifying gunshots as the reports reverberated around him. Looking at the hospital, Grank felt no compassion for the humans inside. If you could not recover from your own wounds, you were weak…and forced to die. Hearing a grunt nearby, the locust knew that one of his followers had fallen as a garbled cry echoed.

Firing from the hip as he closed the space with the parking structure, Grank made some of the human's duck down, making them fear his strength as more gunfire seemed to concentrate on them.

"MORTARS! PLASTER THAT GROUP OF GRUBS INTO PASTE!" A young Sergeant yelled out from on top of the four story parking structure for the hospital. Several cars were still in their parking places, the fate of the owner's unknown. Many places in the barricade wall had been bitten out by rocket fire, scatting concrete and ruin around them as the six teams adjusting the arc of fire. Watching as the first team dropped the mortal shell into the tube, it launched under an explosion of cordite as it flew upward. Falling down in a plunging fire, the explosive landed among a cluster of drones, wreaking bloody hell as the blast bloomed like a flower of death and hate. Body parts flew in separate directions from the bodies, spewing organs and ruptured intestines across the parking lot. But dozens more were still attacking, trying to close the gap for the only place of safety in the killing field the boulevard had become. A second mortar landed at the feet of a Boomer, flaying its chest open with hideous intent as the deadly shrapnel flew in a horrid arc. A machine gun started chattering from the second floor, a stream of tracers and bullets invisible to the naked eye chopping down more of the locust in a deadly game of survival.

More of the mortars were falling among the charging locust, their numbers quickly falling as the two tanks unleashed cannister shot into other clusters of the horde. The Corpsers had fallen as the two armored vehicles worked their way behind the attacking force, quickly cutting off any chance of escape. The humans were determined to kill every last one…and they were succeeding as the 'Crimson Devil took a position to the north of the roadway with two squads. Digging in among the rubble and abandoned vehicles, the locust were now surrounded on all sides as Fox company pressed the attack. Troops fired their lancers and Fiorian rifles, sending death and destruction across the road as the drones started to break.

A man screamed, pitching backward as a stream of locust gunfire cracked and rendered his armor. While the first two bullets were absorbed, the third managed to crash through and pierce several vital organs as his weapon flew from his hands. Cries of 'Medic' rang through the night air as more men and women were wounded or killed, the danger of the battlefield reaching out and constantly claiming lives and flesh.

Grank grunted as a piece of shrapnel dug into his side. The pain was staggering, but he had to press onward…their survival depended on it. More mortars burst around him, sending him sprawling to his stomach as bits of asphalt and debris showered his back. Something wet struck him…most likely a piece of a comrade's body as the sub-leader shook his head. Unleashing a snarl, his sharpened teeth sucked in air as he tried to stand up. He neve heard the mortar that landed directly on him, the explosive power blowing him into ragged chunks of meat as the locust attack finally ran out of steam.

The few dozen survivors were digging in among a group of abandoned cars, firing with everything they had as bullets flew toward them.

"Elfman…lets show them zero mercy…." Laxus uttered darkly, the lightning mage wanting to finish this fight.

"Damn right! I'll give them something to cry about!" The muscle bound man relayed as Freed continued to fire from the gunners position. Loading another canister shell, the tank aimed at the cluster of surviving locust as their number dwindled lower and lower. The soldiers were merciless, not inclined to show any quarter to the subterranean monsters.

"FIRE!" Laxus yelled, Elfman already activating the firing mechanism as thousands of steel balls snapped across the darkened road toward the last locust position. The monsters were flayed and shattered in the blink of an eye, their bodies flung through the air while missing arms and legs. Blood and viscera laid scattered about as the firing finally dwindled down, the occasional discharge meaning a human was executing any wounded monsters.

"Lisanna, move us toward the armory. We'll resupply and take up station there. Maybe grab some food while we're at it. They're still loading up the river boats and our mission isn't done until everybody evacuates"

"You got it…my _thunder king"_ The girl said in a teasing voice as Laxus gave a small grin. He loved his woman and was glad they all made it through this latest battle. Driving toward the armory as the infantry began setting up defensive positions where they could, Fox company began the process of relief for the bastion.

Finally arriving near the front gate, the tank was pointing toward the south while the other was pointing north, giving a stern stance as the fourth water craft was loaded with wounded and supplies.

Climbing out of the turret, Laxus took the chance to stretch his limbs as muscles quivered and popped. Granted, he preferred fighting in a tank over carrying a rifle, but it was…cramped a bit. Hopping down to the pavement as his knees clicked from the impact, Laxus made his way over to a tent. An open crate of field rations was sitting there, ripe for the picking as he grabbed a handful for himself and his team. The sudden cessation of fighting made him realize how hungry he was. Taking a few bottles of water, the blonde mage took in the sight of men and women constantly loading refugees and supplies onto the water craft. Some were normal shipping trawlers while some were flat barges waiting to be loaded. Shouts and commands echoed around him, everybody secure in their own tasks as Laxus started back toward his tank.

A forklift drove past, hauling two crates of bullets, each one holding thousands of rounds as it rumbled down a loading ramp to one of the empty barges. Shrugging his shoulders, Laxus climbed back onto his tank before taking a seat on the turret. Opening one of the rations, he soon sensed a person joining him as Lisanna climbed up. Sitting herself down next to her boyfriend, she took a ration and was soon eating as well.

Distant gunfire to the north and west had her snap her eyes in that direction, but they quickly calmed as she realized it was far away. Taking a deep drink of water, the liquid soothed her parched throat as she looked up at the stars. Today had been hellish…the renewed war giving sight to new horrors. Burning flesh of the dead…innocent people blown or torn apart…she saw it all as she remembered running over the fallen just a few hours earlier. Lisanna…silently thanked whatever deity that their souls had already moved on. She didn't think she could drive over the still living…

"I…I hope everybody is safe and alive…"

"Me too" the blonde replied as he looked toward the north, flashes of light illuminating the night sky of the horizon. Rumbles that sounded like thunder rolled across the land…but both knew there was no storm in the distance…only war.

"Yeah…me too…" the S-class mage whispered as Lisanna leaned her head against his side, seeking comfort for a few fleeting moments…

 **Crocus September 19th 6:34 a.m. The Royal Palace**

The booming of artillery outside the palace walls trembled the few paintings in the war room as Hisui braced her hands on the edge of the table as Natsu stood next to her, his face solemn and tired. The men of Delta were standing nearby, discussing among themselves as Evergreen, Bisca, and Grey looked at the map in disbelief and wracking sadness. The two squads had finally been relieved from the front just a few hours before, not even Marcus Fenix could fight locust non-stop. The body needed rest and other soldiers were able to take over while the two squads rested. Happy was curled up on a chair in the corner, the little cat exhausted after carrying wounded and stranded people to safety for hour after hour…the little blue cat probably wouldn't be roused even with the promise of fish.

Erik and Cosmos were standing at the door, the two personal guards of the queen keeping station wherever she went as Kamika pressed a steaming cup of coffee into the queen's hands. While not a servant, she saw it as her duty to at least keep the queen somewhat comfortable, especially in these horrible times.

Levy was standing near Sorano, drinking a cup of coffee that had a small nip of whiskey in it…something to 'keep her calm' as the short genius liked to say.

Glancing over at the scarred female, Natsu could see she and Sorano had worked for hours and hours getting the palace transmitter to support the radio net. The two had to completely rewire half the machinery in the room to take the extra surge of messages….and when it finally came back online half an hour ago…

" _It had been a flood of panicked reports from all areas of Fiore…and beyond from other countries…this is fucking bad"_

Watching as more red pins were place on some small towns to the East by a lieutenant from the communications center, Hisui wanted to cry. The overflowing reports from all across her country and her allies…so many had already died. Feeling her resolve starting to crumble as many of the small cities around Clover Town were marked off, the young ruler felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing over, her eyes locked with Natsu's, the man completely understanding of her pain and anguish.

"We need to let everybody know…we can't have refugees going to the cities that have already fallen"

Taking a deep breath, her body quivered as she nodded her head. "Your right…I need to address the citizens and what needs to happen" Turning toward Baird and Levy, her eyes were haunted.

"Can you please set up a television and radio broadcast outside on the palace grounds? I think Jason and a few reporters are around. I…I need to address the nation" she said in an almost pleading tone as her eyes continued to study the situation map. _"Another hundred thousand dead at Oaktown…Ishibana's gone…Oasis is a crater of ash…dozens of towns and small cities are under attack and my military is doing all they can to evacuate the civilians…In just a few days the casualties have risen to almost a million and a half for Fiore alone…Iceburg is claiming two million dead…Joya eight hundred thousand. Callum and Minstrel are each at three million dead in this opening salvo of death and destruction…At least…my soldiers have been taking the incentive. A report of a relief convoy to the coastal city of Aeze was welcome news. Fiorian soldiers and sailors managing to evacuate tens of thousands from Joya was a small bright spot for me. I cannot ignore our allies in this time of need"_

"Yeah, we can do that, no problem" the blonde man with goggles over his forehead replied as the two quickly left the room.

"Damn man…I'm sorry this is happening Natsu. Nobody expected the locust to mount such an invasion here" Dom replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…it's what happened…all we can do now is kill the bastards" the salmon haired corporal replied as he stood close to Hisui, her hand intertwined with his with a small squeeze.

"At least the rest of my team is safe and sound in Clover Town. I've been worried to death about them all" Bisca butted in after the news of Wendy and the others reached her. It had been a weight lifted from her shoulders that her friends were unharmed in the fortress city.

"Same here with Lucy. I'm just glad Magnolia is managing to keep the horde at bay" Grey chimed in, his armor still covered with gouges and scratches from a close call with a few wretches. But the thing on his mind now…was Flare Corona. Levy had told him this strange woman he had saved wanted to be his girlfriend. _"How the hell will I break that to Lucy!? For all I know, those two could fight like Mira and Erza every day! Ahh…I barely even got a look at her. All I know is she has red hair and is a soldier….Ahh…I should at least talk with her a little tomorrow morning…assuming I even get some sleep"_

"By the way, I've talked with Hoffman. Says there's been almost zero locust activity on Sera…but there has been an increase in lambent sightings" Marcus relayed with a serious tone as the men and women contemplated what this could mean.

"Do you think…all the locust came here to escape the lambent?" Kimika asked as she stood nearby, her Fiorian made lancer strapped to the magnetized plate of her combat armor. Yes, she still had magic…but sometimes you needed something lethal and fast like a gun. While personally she had never seen one of the infected lambent monsters, she had heard stories…

"Stands to reason. The grubs have been very quiet for months and this would explain it" Marcus continued as they started to walk through the palace. Shafts of morning light poured through a few holes in the wall on the left, brick and glass strewn over the marble floor as the group continued on their short journey to the courtyard.

"That bitch queen Myrrah probably had a few spare gates just sitting around. As soon as she could, she probably started to move the horde underground in secret while leaving the Serans to die with the lambent. And with how ill prepared most countries of our world are, it would be easy to conquer vast swaths of territory" Sorano added in as she and Erik walked behind the queen and Natsu.

It only took a few minutes to reach the patch of green space inside the palace walls as the sun broke over the horizon. The air was crisp, the first whispers of fall approaching as clouds of mist emerged from the mouths of many. Men and women in armor were moving to and fro, never stopping as the artillery around them boomed. Gouts of flame sent steel westward toward the monsters, hopefully killing many as the echoing sounds of gunshots and rifle fire made itself known. With the coming of day, the locust would renew offensive operations as they tried to take the last third of Crocus.

Eyes casting to all the brave men and women around her, Hisui strode to a podium with several cameras and other equipment ready to send signals. Her back would be to the city as several plumes of smoke and flame rose behind her. Several Ravens flew past, their bodies full of soldiers being sent toward the front as Levy adjusted and hooked up a few cords leading toward a magical power source.

" _Huh…I never noticed how quickly our world is moving away from magic. The technology and concepts form the Serans just seem…more logical than completely relying on magical energy for everything. Not disputing its uses, but technology will continue to grow here…not that I have a problem with it"_ Levy thought as they continued to set up what was needed. A few more moments and they were done as several reporters took over, their eyes glued to Hisui as she stood with Delta, Kilo, and her personal guards around her. Many of them hadn't bathed or rested yet, their armors covered with dings and gouges.

Evergreen was showing off a few scratches on her right cheek, the blood drying very quickly as a few shards of glass had been the cause much earlier. Bisca had splotches of red and unknown fluids across her combat armor, showcasing a hard fight against the locust as she stood next to Natsu. Essentially, they all looked like men and women who had been fighting through hell.

"Whenever you are ready, my queen" A technician instructed as she held up three fingers…then two…then one. Pointing at the podium as sunlight and the sounds of war joined in, the broadcast from Crocus went live…

 **The city of Jank, Thirteen miles from the Stella border.**

A factory town of only twenty thousand, Jank was located in the mountains of Joya and home to harsh winters. Hosting a small college and low unemployment, it was not the most…ideal place to live in terms of amenities, but it was safe from the nightmare consuming the land below. The layout was among several hills and ridges, offering a nightmarish fight to any invader. One of many such communities in the mountains, it was now taking in countless refugees from the center of the country.

Artillery batteries were dug in among the craggy rock formations along with anti aircraft guns, and a few thousand troops with the new rifles. They were sighted along every road and path to the city, their brothers and sisters in arms stretched along the whole border as they fortified where they could. The orders to retreat had been a hard one…but necessary. As thousands fought and bled in cities being overrun with locust, more were evacuating whatever and whomever they could to the northern mountains.

Some of the tiny communities were already getting snow, their elevation so high that harsh winters would be coming by October. The king had already ordered rationing and a total war setting for his people…no body resisted his orders. Many had already lost loved ones to the horde and fighting them would become their only goal.

Sitting on the soft mattress of a bed in one of the local inns, King Tors was holding his wife and daughters as the lacrima television lit up. Several of his advisors and generals were in the room as well, having just completed their reports. Rain was starting to fall outside the window, the patters of water sombering the mood.

"It's Hisui!" one of his daughters pointed with a shout, recognizing the woman from the few times she visited the palace at Jale.

"Is it really true she's fought the monsters?" King Toms older daughter asked, her eight year old eyes filled with worry and wonder as the ruler of Fiore cleared her throat on the screen.

"Yes…she is very brave. Now please be quiet Jericho" The ruler of Joya asked softly as he turned his attention back to the screen, his hand clenched into his wife's quivering palm.

" _As many of you are aware…the locust are attacking our people. Over the last few days, Fiore has already seen over a million and a half dead. Many towns and cities have been over-run…the monsters killing and butchering without mercy. They are attacking our infrastructure…burning our crops and destroying all they can. On the first day…." She paused, a few tears dripping down her cheeks before wiping them away. "On the first day, I ordered an Etherion strike against the city of Oasis…it's gone now and only a few thousand survived to escape. If you need to evacuate, head to Port Timber, Magnolia, or Clover Town. The locust can't dig through the bedrock around these cities and you will be safe" Hisui relayed as she took a pause. It lasted a moment as her vision seemed to bore into the camera._

" _The locust are not just attacking Fiore this time. Once the communication net came back online, the reports flooded in. Sin has gone completely dark. Callum and Minstrel are trying to mount a desperate defense. Bosconian forces are working with Seven to retaliate and destroy this hated enemy…losses for them have been heavy as well. The western border of Peringrade is engulfed in flames along with the ancient cities of Desertio" Taking another breath, she steadied herself as the famous face of Natsu and other well known mages stood tall, supporting their leader._

" _Even Fiore's allies are bearing the brunt of this attack. Joya and Iceburg are reeling from untold loss of life" she finished before standing taller, her eyes hardening to millions across the continent. "As of this moment, I am enacting war-time laws for all my citizens. The suspension of sporting events is evident. All light guilds will suspend standard jobs to support the war effort. Factories and manufacturing will be shifted toward war materiel. No citizens are to be out after seven p.m. for their own safety unless permitted by the government. Those of eighteen years to the ages of thirty four will be eligible for the draft. Desertion will be a capital crime and considered treason. Rationing will be in effect until further notice. Protests will be illegal until further notice… I know these new laws will be met with hatred and some will think I am trying to exert power…but this is for the safety and survival of our people…some may eventually call me a dictator or monster…but I have a country to save…" Hisui said sternly as her eyes bored with the flames of determination._

" _HOWEVER! We are still fighting!" Hisui shouted, slamming her first on the podium as artillery belched flame and destruction behind her._

" _WE WILL SUPPORT OUR ALLIES AND OUR NEIGHBORS! WE WILL FIGHT THEM IN THE STREETS OF OUR CITIES WITH TANKS AND ARTILLERY! WITH BOMBS AND BULLETS! WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP! WE WILL UNLEASH HELL UPON THE LOCUST WITH WHATEVER MEANS AT OUR DISPOSAL! IT WILL COST LIVES! IT WILL COST BLOOD AND PAIN! WE WILL WANT TO BREAK…TO GIVE UP! BUT I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! WE WILL MARCH FORTH INTO THE BOWELS OF HELL AND WE WILL DESTROY THEM! SO, IF YOU HAVE SUFFERED FROM THE LOCUST, JOIN US AND BRING VICTORY FOR HUMANITY!" She shouted, slamming her fists down on the podium once more._

 _Almost on cue, a droning hum could be heard as dozens of aircraft flew over the burning capitol of Crocus. They were large and lumbering, numbering over three dozen as they headed toward the embattled forces of humanity. The B-17's of the Fiorian air force were making themselves known…and they didn't disappoint._

 _Their bays opened over locust held territory, dropping tons of high explosives onto the attacking locust in the distance. Buildings toppled from the onslaught, spilling rubble toward the streets below as steel shrapnel and casings ripped apart scores of drones and all types of locust ranging from wretches to hulking Brumaks and Corpsers. Flesh was ripped and torn as whole boulevards were cratered with the pockmarks of the devil. Great plumes of smoke and flame erupted from the source as the planes flew away, leaving a few thousand of the monster's dead in the rubble strewn streets. Building's were burning and crumbling under the force as the camera swung back to Hisui._

" _Join us…We need pilots and infantry…tankers and artillery men…brave men and women to keep up the fight" she finished as the screen went blank._

 **The Capitol city of Alverez**

Zeref turned off the magical television as he sat in the conference room with the Spriggans. They were all here, waiting on his orders as he caressed the magical lacrima in his hands. A lacrima that had played all night…and showed the horrors of the locust war…of bloody realities and carnage the emperor's brother had endured. Viscous battles Irene's long lost daughter had fought in with a blood lust that surprised even her. Demons and the living dead…sex slavers of unprecedented brutality…serial killers and torturers. Green skinned monster that ate the skin of their victims…it was ghastly. And now this war with interdimensional monsters had arrived on Ishgar…and their country could be next.

Brandish was sitting between Irene and Dimaria, the three females almost pale from what they had witnessed. They were all strong, capable women…very strong. But the mages of Fairy Tail…the Spriggans knew if they fought…many of them would die. _"But why has Emperor Spriggan called us here? Does he plan to invade Fiore now that he met his brother?"_

"I am sure many of you have questions on why I showed you that footage. The simple answer is I want you to all learn how dangerous those mages are if they were to become enemies. Fortunately, I met with my brother and managed to establish a foundation for a new relationship. When Fairy Tail killed Acnologia, many of my plans and concerns were eliminated. The old plan of conquering Ishgar for a certain…'object' have now changed" He told the room as he looked around at his trusted soldiers.

"As of now, our world is facing a very dangerous threat. These locust creatures will not stop until they destroy the Ishgarian continent and bathe it in blood. And if they succeed, they could easily attack us next. And based on the technology of their weapons, many of our people would fall to such a nightmare. Not only are our soldiers equipped with sword and spear, but we have no artillery or mechanized force. Even our factories are outdated compared to my brothe'rs country"

"What do you want us to do? Go and raid some coastal factory town for plans?" Ajeel asked, his tanned arms crossed over his chest. _"If we have to do that, we might as well send half the army. Sure, I could hold my own against some Fairy Tail…but if Natsu Dragneel or Juvia Lockser show up, I might as well kill myself. Those two could literally burn me alive and steal all the water from by body in mere seconds…"_

"Not quite. While Alverez and Fiore don't see eye to eye, we have a chance to become their allies. I hate to say it, but with their military strength, they probably could conquer Alverez if they weren't fighting the locust. Hisui herself has already used their Etherion Cannon on her own cities…what would she do if we were enemies? No…we will be helping them fight this war"

"What are your orders?" Irene asked sternly as her mind wandered to Erza. _"I…am surprised. I thought she would grow up weak…but she is so…strong! A true soldier like myself! I hope for the chance to meet her"_

"Many of you will stay in Alverez. I want to make sure the locust aren't trying a surprise attack on my empire. The first signs of locust activity are earthquakes…eight of you will investigate any tremors with-in our borders. It may not be glorious…but it is necessary" Zeref instructed before turning toward Ajeel, Irene, Brandish, and Dimaria.

"Your four will take a contingent of airships toward Crocus and Magnolia. Soldiers as well. They are to be under your commands, but they are to fight along side the Fiorian forces…with their weapons and armors if possible. Yes, Irene" Zeref asked as the woman raised her hand.

"I would like to lead the force toward Magnolia. From what I understand the city has already seen it's fair share of battles"

Smirking inwardly, Zeref could see the real reason. Irene wanted to meet her daughter…to witness her power in battle.

"Very well, yourself and Brandish will head to Magnolia with four airships"

"Um….Emperor…I don't mean to interrupt, but most of the air fleet is down for repairs and maintenance" Dimaria interrupted as Zeref gave a small scowl.

"How long?"

"I believe three to four weeks until they are all done with repairs" The busty blonde woman reported as the emperor nodded.

"Then I suppose they'll have to hold until we arrive. Use this time to train your men for this new threat. All of you are dismissed except for Irene, Brandish, and Dimaria"

Waiting as they all left with the exception of the three females, Zeref finally let out a sigh as the door closed behind August.

"What is it you require?" Irene asked as she stayed seated.

"I'm curious as well" Dimaria butted in as Brandish tried to readjust her breasts through her dress.

"It's nothing too serious…but if you meet my brother, be careful" Zeref warned lightly as Dimaria scoffed.

"I get he's really strong…probably on our level easily with several of his friends, but we probably could take him down" the beautiful war empress said with confidence as she crossed her arms under her ample chest…pushing them upward.

"That's not it. Natsu…he has a certain… _effect_ on women. He has eleven future wives that are willing to kill and butcher any threat toward him. But I've heard he could walk into a room and a woman he has never seen before would be overcome with… _lust_. In fact, there was a parallel reality I heard of from him where Irene wanted to sleep with him upon meeting him once"

"That's…not possible" The voluptuous redhead responded as the other two women agreed.

"But it is. Simply put, my brother could get any female he wanted by just walking into a building. So, I advise caution for the sake of the mission and the war. While I personally don't care if you fuck him or not, I do care about your duties as Spriggans. So…be vigilant" Zeref finished before standing up. Leaving the room with a quick pace, he left the three women to their thoughts of a certain dragon slayer.

 **Magnolia. Fairy Tail Guild hall. September 19** **th** **8:37 a.m.**

Makarov sat in his office, listening to the rumble of artillery outside as the military fought back against another probe by the locust. Sighing heavily, the kind old man prayed for the safety of all his children as he took a sip of Brandy from the glass before him. With the suspension of jobs just two hours ago, he had very little to do.

"Fourth Master" Mavis asked, suddenly appearing before him.

"GAHH! MAVIS! You almost gave me a heart attack!" the elder shouted out as he almost fell from his chair. Reasserting his center of gravity, the man looked at the ghostly female of the first.

"Is there something you need?" Makarov asked as his heart calmed down.

"I'm sorry…but I should let you know. I felt the spirits of Romeo and Macao cross over…they have fallen…so many have fallen…." The ghostly form whispered as shock and horror crossed Makarov's wrinkled features.

"Are….you sure?" His voice cracked, the news already forming a tight knot of grief in his gut.

"I am…they perished the first day…I'm sorry…."

"I….thank you for letting me know…" Makarov replied as the ghostly form faded from his vision. Taking a deep gulp of brandy from the bottle, the elder could feel the tears wash down his face. "I failed….I failed again…so many of my children…" He said through sobs as he drank some more, hoping the alcohol would dull his senses as the familiar pain ripped his heart apart once more. Crying in his chair, the leader of the famous guild tried to ignore the anger of battle taking place outside of Magnolia as the grinding war carried on…

 **Ahh…that's a wrap! First of all, I'm sorry it took so long to post, but I worked seven days straight this week and it was brutal. I literally had a four hour gap between getting home Friday and returning to my job on Saturday.**

 **Now I have to be honest, this chapter I felt didn't flow as well. But it could just be me talking all tired and everything. But I really hope all of you enjoy the latest chapter and I'll start the next one soon! But RE2 Remake is coming so let's see how much I get done! As for Irene, Brandish, and Dimaria, I doubt they would be in the harem…doesn't mean Natsu cant have sex with them though. So it's something to think about. As always Read! REVIEW! AND READ SOME MORE!**

 **Irene: Wow…so I'll be able to meet my daughter soon…I wonder how that will go?**

 **Erza: Do you like strawberry cheesecake?**

 **Irene: Never tried it**

 **Erza: *Eye twitches***

 **Knightwalker: Your forgetting the most important thing…three red heads…one Natsu! We should all fuck him!**

 **Erza: WHY!?**

 **Knightwalker: It's an achievement!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	42. The Expanding War

**Well, here is chapter 42! I'm going to say Irene and some of the Spriggan's will play a role in this chapter, and obviously, Irene and Erza will meet. There will be heavy fighting obviously!**

 **Now…I'm not really sure why, but I only got two reviews for my Rick and Morty crossover. I was under the impression many were interested to see that, but maybe I was wrong? Well, at least the ones who were kind enough to review left positive things to say, so there is that.**

 **And hopefully I'll have this written in time for my B-day…but We'll see how long it takes. Anywhoo…Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **I still don't own any media to anything…**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: The Expanding War**

 **October 17** **th** **, 9:10 a.m.**

The last three weeks had seen casualties mount across Fiore and Ishgar as a whole. Cities were constantly being over-run in the less developed countries as thousands died everyday to the locust horde. Surviving government bodies were doing their best to withstand the hardships as they ordered armies into the fray to sacrifice themselves to save part of their populations. During this first month of the locust offensive, millions had died. It was now believed to be approaching twenty million across the continent. And with fall arriving, the days started to get colder as whole swaths of farmland were burned. The locust wanted the humans to starve…and the governments knew this. Falling back toward wherever they could, several countries started hunkering down in mountainous areas or known areas of hard bedrock. But…the humans gave back equally as hard as they received. Countless of the monsters died on the battlefield from war mages and their rage, Ishgar hardening itself to the suffering and genocide.

Shipments of Fiorian arms did their best to give these soldiers of Bellum, Stella, Desertio and other countries a fighting chance during the past few weeks, but it was minor at best. Simply put, any shipments had to go by sea as overland trade routes were risky or cut off at best.

The fifth largest city of Bellum, known as Lesnu had been the sight of a brutal battle between the locust and soldiers of that country, leaving thousand's dead on both sides as the port city burned. The Bellan's had acquired a shipment of ten thousand rifles from Fiore, giving the troops a view of bloody victory as they had managed to turn the nightmarish subterranean's back with horrible loss of life. Of the initial population of six hundred thousand, over two hundred twenty thousand died in the battle and evacuations. With the momentary lull in fighting, the Bellan's continued their withdrawal toward the highlands as troops looted the bodies of deceased locust troops for weapons….they could not be picky.

Now…this mid October day brought dreary rain and cold temperatures to the men and women serving at the front from Crocus to Magnolia. It sank into their bones as the chill permeated all. Still stationed at the main bridges that led to the last third of the city, thousands of troops repelled any locust incursion as the artillery and air force would create a slaughter among the ruins of the abandoned city.

The locust had gotten smarter with their attacks on the capitol, no longer throwing themselves into meaningless attacks at a dug in and fortified enemy. Now, they would snipe across the river…launch mortar raids to spread fear and death among the Fiorians before falling back into the ruins. Simply put…it had become a stalemate that would claim lives on either side every day.

Kilo squad and Delta had distinguished themselves time and time again, often fighting in the thick of locust attacks when they occurred. News of Romeo's and Macao's death had reached Natsu and the others spread across the country which prompted the Dragonslayer to try and have a moment of silence for their fallen family. Unfortunately, a trio of locust siege cannons had interrupted the man's attempts as the locust tried to force a river crossing using boats…they had been chopped to bits by machine guns and rockets leaving bloody flotsam to drift away.

Levy had left the capitol a few days after fixing the communications system, her next task getting the Etherion Cannon back online in Hargeon. Obviously, she fucked Natsu with Hisui and Bisca before leaving, saying "It was a great way to reduce pent-up stress"

She had a companion with Flare on the helicopter ride over the countryside, the red headed woman hitching a ride as her recovery time was extended. After all, pieces of deadly shrapnel to the back could take a serious amount of time to heal. But Levy knew the truth. Grey had asked the queen to transfer her to a safer front, as the ice mage had to admit she was pretty 'Cute' after meeting her. This of course got constant teasing from Delta and Natsu, as the word quickly spread among the soldiers.

But…that had been a few weeks ago. Now, Crocus was preparing for another day of sniper fire, death, and cold, chilling rain.

Humming across the moisture laden skies of Fiore, the Alverez airship flew in a pair with Brandish's as they supported each other. While carrying minimal weapons, they each carried a total of five thousand veteran troops of campaigns against lesser countries. While only equipped with sword, magical spear and shield, Ajeel was proud of their accomplishments.

There had been four of the transports crossing the ocean the previous night, but Irene and Dimaria had turned toward the south, heading toward Magnolia to assist in the war effort there. He held no illusions, Irene wanted to meet her daughter. And if she was anything like Irene, he bet she was 'nice' in terms of beauty and curves. Make no mistake, he wasn't a complete pervert, he just enjoyed beautiful women.

Looking out the window of the airship, Ajeel could see nothing but rain as the heavens cried above. Scowling, he glanced at the officers and pilots in the control room as they read magical instruments. Having been put in charge of one of the four transports, the Spriggan from the desert region listened to the soft patter of rain on the windows as he looked down at the country below.

While difficult to see at this height, the man knew the city they had just flew over had seen brutal fighting against the locust. It looked completely abandoned, as wreckage and toppled buildings could be seen from this height…even with the falling rain. A few lazy fires burned unchecked in a residential neighborhood, the falling water trying to snuff it out as abandoned vehicles littered the roadways. Peering his eyes, he thought he could see corpses in the road…but he wasn't sure.

" _Nasty things…these monsters. From what I understand, the emperor's brother has fought them for years…and has seen terrible things because of it. I know Alverez is strong…but all our enemies have been tiny countries that could be conquered in a few weeks. These Fiorians…are something else. Irene did remind us before departing that we are to treat them as allies and fellow comrades, but will they even want our help? For all I know, they could attack us as soon as we set down. But…I am a Spriggan. My magic is strong enough to level the playing field against anything the Fiorians or locust throw at myself or Brandish"_

"Sir. We should be arriving at Crocus within ten minutes. What are your orders?" The captain asked as he waited patiently.

"Contact their military. Tell them we will set down inside the sports dome. If that is unavailable, any field nearby will do" he said with a shrug before taking a chair. He had been standing for a while and for the most part, there was nothing he could do at the moment. Crossing his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes as the airship drifted toward the capital city.

The duo of Reavers flew through the rain toward the airships, their pilots readying the heavy weapons as the craft reached the outer limits of the city. Approaching from the north-west, neither airship knew of the impending attack.

Swooping from a greater height, the locust gunners both aimed for the closest one as the size of the vehicles quickly grew. Rain pattering against their leathers and flight goggles, the drones unleashed the heavy attack. Furrowing through the falling rain as thunder rumbled in the distance, the twin explosives flew true before shattering and tearing the metal around the magical engines. Exploding with a blooming carnage, dozens died in the engine room as shrapnel flew and killed without mercy. Some unfortunate souls were actually dragged out into the open air, destined to fall to their deaths before even reaching the front lines.

Shuddering as the aerial transport lost complete power, the back of the ship started to burn as black smoke and fire left a deadly trail through the morning rain.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Ajeel screamed out at the captain as the man tried to read the emergency report flying across his screen. The craft was already starting to tilt forward, its pitch angling them toward the city. Glancing out at the rain laden sky, the Spriggan could immediately see the cause…locust on those flying squids… They were circling back around, trying to bear their weapons on his ship. A flash of light from both meant the renewed launch of munitions as the burning rockets flew into the side of his ship.

The armor was ripped open like a rusting tin can. Metal was shredded and rent, twisting and breaking men inside as spent casings ripped through several compartments filled with soldiers. More were killed in the blast as the transport started to belch smoke form two ghastly wounds in its thin plating.

"The…THE ENGINE ROOM IS GONE! And…AND WE LOST COMPLETE POWER!" a technician yelled over the ringing alarms as the tanned man snarled.

"SIR! We're going to crash into that building! I lost all helm control!" the pilot pointed out with horror as she glanced through the large window. Being on the uppermost deck, they should be able to survive the landing…but still.

Following the woman's extended finger, Ajeel saw the thirty story building looming in the rain. It was pockmarked with signs of war with a massive wound in its side as bent and twisted steel dangled freely. Standing among several tall companions in the abandoned business sector, the sand user snarled in frustration. _"This was not how it was supposed to go…"_ he thought as the structure loomed closer and closer.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE'RE GOIN-"

Brandish watched in complete horror as the other transport carrying five-thousand soldiers of the empire collided with the thirtieth floor of the skyscraper. It seemed to happen in a nightmarish video of slow motion as concrete spilled across its burning metal with glass and steel ripping into its mortal wounds. Fire was licking at its back like the hounds of hell as the ship passed by the wounded building. Screeching tears as exposed I-beams ripped along the side could be heard from inside her control room.

Finally passing through as the top floors buckled after the passage, the ship tilted to the right as its flank shuddered against the facades of more buildings. Concrete and brick spilled in its wake to the boulevard below as the massive airship skidded and skipped across the road seconds later. Destruction and rubble were in its wake as it furrowed split pavement. Abandoned cars and trucks were crushed like metal pancakes underneath as Brandish pointed to the crash site.

"Get us down there! We need to lend assistance!" She ordered urgently as the two Reavers flew into the distance. Maybe they were out of ammunition…or maybe just satisfied with their first blow against Alverez.

"Ma'am! A communication from the Fiorians is waiting for you" an eager young woman saluted as the airship increased its power. Engines thrumming and humming through the deck, the voluptuous, green haired woman of Alverez moved to the appropriate station. Nodding to the technician, a screen popped into existence as the familiar image of queen Hisui made itself known.

"Greeting's your high-" Brandish didn't get to finish her introduction as the leader raised a hand.

"Spare your introductions. I am already aware of your identity and the other Spriggan's coming to…assist us. Now, are you planning on lending assistance to that other ship?"

"Yes. I will set down on the boulevard and start efforts for the wounded as my men secure the area"

"Hmph…good luck with that. The locust know where you'll be now. I suggest fortifying anything not on the ground and make due haste with your evacuations. Time is critical as those bastards are probably already moving toward you. I'll send a relief force immediately to extract you as the shit gets hot" She relayed while punching in a few buttons on a tablet. Handing it to a white haired woman nearby, the queen looked back at Brandish. "Be prepared to lose men today…and good luck"

With that, the screen went blank as the ship finally settled down near their sister ship. It had crashed against a row of low businesses along a T-intersection, the nose buried into the sixth floor of a ruined structure as shattered brick covered the sheet metal of the craft. Rubble and ruin were everywhere, adding to the misery as rain continued to fall downward in the chilled October morning. Small fires were flickering along the crash site, but many would fade with the falling moisture in time.

Trying to peer through the rain splattered window, Brandish tried to see into the other control room. _"All I can see is broken glass and flickering lights…no movement"_

"Order the soldiers to disembark immediately! Medics and healers to the fallen craft! Soldiers are to establish a defense perimeter in the surrounding buildings!" the busty female ordered as several men and women saluted.

"YES MA'AM!" They shouted with vigor, eager to test themselves against this new foe. Moving herself, she would not stand idly by as her soldiers started their tasks. Walking down the stairs to the lower levels, she passed many equipped with sword and blast spears. Ignoring them, she walked to the exit ramp as hundreds of soldiers started to fan out to the surrounding structures.

"Such ruin…" she whispered as a company's worth of men and healers started to move toward the crashed ship. Looking all around her, she could see spilt rubble choking the road. Crushed glass and piles of brick laid in heaps, sometimes burying ground vehicles. To her left, the front three floors of an office building had collapsed, exposing wires and water pipes to the elements as broken wooden beams hung like a skeletal maw. Looking through the rain at the building in question, she gulped slightly as a few rotting bodies laid on top of the rubble, their rot mixing in with the damp air.

Shifting her gaze right as she stood under the aircraft's awning, she looked at the wide boulevard with a critical eye. Spent casings and shells littered the road, indicating a heavy fight between the creatures and the Fiorians. Catching a flash of yellow light leaning against a gaping store front, Brandish's curiosity got the better of her.

Stepping into the cold rain as it started to drip down her exposed skin, she willed herself not to shiver. Walking toward the former bakery that had been the sight of a serious firefight, she stepped onto the low pile of rubble. Seeing what drew her attention, she took in the sight of a dead Fiorian soldier. It was a woman…judging by the curves of the armor. She had a gaping hole through her forehead, indicating a quick death if Brandish could judge.

Tilting her head to the side, the Spriggan spotted the rifle resting near the dead female. It was long and had a wooden stock with a slide along the right side. Picking it up, Brandish felt…reassured with the weight in her hands. Working the bolt, she took a few minutes in trying to familiarize herself with the firearm. _"If the rumors are true, this type of weapon could slay Irene or any of the other Spriggans if used correctly. It completely bypasses all magic…I wonder…"_

Stooping down, she started to dig through the pouches of the dead warrior. She felt wrong digging through the pockets of the dead…but she would try to be respectful. After all, a female soldier deserved respect. Spending a few minutes, Brandish came away with thirty five bullets, all portioned in magazines of five. Figuring out how to load the weapon, she felt a reassurance as she worked the bolt. This 'rifle' was now ready to fire as she walked back to her airship.

It had only been twenty minutes since letting down, but her forces had managed to establish quite the perimeter.

"Ma'am" a female soldier saluted while walking up.

"Yes?"

"We've established a defensive perimeter and have started relief efforts…its…pretty bad in there"

"How bad?" She asked with a saddened look in her eyes.

"Half of the bottom deck was crushed in the landing….we estimate that at lease eight hundred died in the crash…maybe more. Hundreds more suffer from fractures, concussions, and other injuries from the impact. Medics are doing their best for the wounded…but there are many"

"What about Ajeel or the senior officers?"

"We found him in the control room. He suffered minor scratches, but appears to be in good health"

Nodding her head from the news, Brandish placed a finger on her chin as she tried to think. Time was off the essence according to Hisui and she didn't want to face the locust like this. The original plan was to be re-equipped with rifles and new armor, then filter into the front lines…this was not at all how it was supposed to go.

"Give priority to the severely wounded. Get them on our ship while the walking wounded will have to move under their own power. Those uninjured are to assist with the efforts. Do not try to make repairs to the craft…it's obvious it won't fly again anytime soon"

"Right away, ma'am!" the other woman with auburn hair replied before running off to complete her duties.

Force leader Maklo shifted the spear in his hand as he looked out the gaping hole of the building he stood in. A man in his mid twenties, he had seen many a battle as he stood in the open of the gaping wall space. Studying his weapon, the male smirked at its hardiness. Capable of a magical blast, the weapon saw him through three campaigns to the south of Alverez in the past…and now he was here. In command of a hundred twenty soldiers, he was a reassuring force to the men. While other companies had women in the ranks, he preferred only men to soldier under him. Females proved to be a distraction to the males, which he would not tolerate.

The room he stood in was on the second floor of an office building, a half shattered desk knocked on its side as glass and broken bits of brick and stone littered the floor. The entire second floor was a wreck as old bullet casings dotted the floorboards, telling a story of a battle. Furniture and office supplies were strewn about haphazardly, almost looking like a giant child had thrown a tantrum. The structure itself faced eastward from the crash site, situated three streets away from the fallen airship. Looking over a road clogged with abandoned traffic snarling toward the north, the veteran tried to keep his eyes sharp in the rain. Several places in the building leaked rainwater, adding to the depressed mood as it fell onto the thirty or so men stationed around the wide office.

"Locust my ass…there's nothing here at all. These Fiorians are nothing special…" He grunted out as more of his soldiers took positions in the remaining top two floors. Maximizing the power of their magical spears, he ordered them to face eastward as the space behind them would be a safe zone. Nobody would pierce the perimeter under his watch.

" _I've killed dozens of men in war. The fact that this whole continent can't even take care of this…infestation is laughable. And if I believe the rumors, Emperor Spriggan and the shields are worried! HAH! We'll show this country how real soldiers wage war"_

A slight vibration could be felt through his boots, but Maklo ignored it as a distant rumble of thunder. After all, it was raining outside as water splattered and jumped across visible surfaces.

'… **.th…ump…'**

"Force leader? Did you feel that?" a soldier asked nervously. Obviously a newer man, the nineteen year old was gripping his blast spear tightly as the vibration could be felt again.

"Most likely artillery. After all, the Fiorians do have quite a bit stationed at the palace. Just keep your eyes open for these…locust"

' **thump….Thump…'**

Glancing through the window, Maklo could see no threat as he viewed the street. Nothing but rain and rubble met his gaze…but the thumping continued. Looking at a puddle near an overturned mailbox, Maklo watched with interest as each new 'thump' caused ripples in the dirty liquid.

"Sir…?"

"Stay steady. If they appear, fire your staffs" He ordered sternly, his voice carrying around the abandoned conference room as the vibrations grew stronger and louder.

' **RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!'**

The Brumak broke through the building across the street, demolishing its façade as tons of debris spilled into the street below. Glass and plaster flew while brick was pulverized under the massive blow of the creature. Unleashing another roar of anger and hate, it showed off its brutal maw of deadly teeth.

A plume of dust followed its wake as it stomped onto the roadway, the eight story structure behind it collapsing under its own weight as the abnormal horror avoided damage. Steel and wood twisted and shattered in the rain as dust rose, giving the men inside a front row view to hell.

The massive monster had two locust pilots behind its head, the drones snarling and pointing to the soldiers. Behind them, it carried a massive tank on its gray skinned back, which connected hoses to strange apparatus on its wrists.

But…it wasn't alone. Dozens of locust were flooding out of alleyways and half collapsed buildings, their weapons blinking death as horrible lead flew and snapped toward the men.

Three bullets struck Maklo in the chest, completely bypassing the Alverez armor like paper as they tumbled and tore through his flesh. Other men were hit by strays or deliberate shots, killing some outright. One had his lower jaw blown away, the horrible ruin causing him to cry in a hideous squeal like a stuck pig as his own blood splattered his armor plate.

Coughing up blood, the veteran fell to the floor in a heap as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"FIRE!" a man yelled, pointing his blast spear toward the Brumak. Targeting the towering nightmare, the surviving men unleashed bolts of yellow light as the others on different floors joined the battle.

Watching as sounds echoed around him, Maklo saw his men's attack strike true…and not phase the monster at all. With shouts and screams around him, the male knew he was dying as his vision started to fade. The last thing he saw was a wall of fire racing toward him, the flames licking and roiling like the fury of satan.

The locust gunner had unleashed twin streams of napalm at the building housing the humans, turning their flesh into kindling as the flames ignited all they touched. Men screamed as their flesh melted and burned, offering only agony as they tried to escape from the pyre.

Locust ground troops surged forward, bypassing the building through broken stores and fallen walls. They would surround the position…and kill any who escaped. But due to the narrow halls and staircases, the fire raced upwards, reaching out with death on its heels as more men feel to the napalm. Only six men would escape the barbeque of the garrison…and they were quickly cut down by locust hammerburst and lancer fire.

In just barely thirty seconds of engagement with the locust, Alverez lost over a hundred twenty men as the monsters surged forward from all sides toward the stranded human forces.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ajeel shouted out as the area around them lit up with noise and explosions. Running away from his crashed transport, the sand user looked to the east as nothing but fire and screams rose through the rain. Echoing gunshots rang further up the road, quickly followed by the cries of the dying and…chainsaws? Turning North, South, and West, the same situation could be heard all around them as the locust made themselves known. A ripping sound burst from the north…almost like horrible cloth as more screams followed.

Running toward the north through a collapsed toy store, Ajeel tried to get a sense of what was happening as Brandish tired to hurry the wounded onto the remaining airship.

Boots climbing over the pile of broken brick and wood in the back, the Spriggan found himself running down a narrow alley before emerging onto the next road. Covered in rubble as an overturned furniture trailer loomed to his left, the man ignored the ruined couches in the street. No…his attention was on the men and women fighting against the monsters as they took cover behind whatever they could. In fact, both ends of the roadway were blocked with crashed cars and vans, creating a massive gridlock to the West and East. The only discernable cover was a smattering of columns and large concrete blocks in the road, most likely from the destroyed building to his right. Twelve stories still stood…but the top floors had been sheered off by war.

"FALL BACK!" A woman screamed out as she fired her staff into a restaurant to her front. The beam of light flew through the rain, punching into the chest of an emerging drone as it was flung back with a snarl. Ducking down behind a large column across the road, the woman was joined by a few dozen as gunfire shattered the air.

Pounding his feet across the shattered rubble, Ajeel was crouching down next to the female soldier as bullets flew from the restaurant to his front. Cold rain was pouring down his neck, slithering down his back like a serpent as more pooled in a shallow puddle.

"WHERE ARE THE REST!?" He yelled over the thunderous gunfire as puffs of granite bloomed toward his front.

"The rest? WE'RE ALL THAT'S LEFT! C AND E COMPANIES ARE GONE! THIS IS ALL THAT REMAINS OF B COMPANY!" The sub-leader shouted out as she rested her spear on top of the large block. Firing again, Ajeel had no idea is she hit anything as more men and women fought for their lives. Shifting his footing, the tanned male was slowly gathering his magic. The sandstorm he had in mind would give them a chance to retreat.

Tork was a locust sniper…a hardened veteran with years of war under his belt. He had slain countless humans with his rifle…and today he had killed more. Grunting as he crouched at the ruined window sill of the building next to where his brethren were fighting, he slowly set the rifle on the shattered sill. A whispered snarl emitted from his rancid throat as he bared his sharp fangs as these…'new humans' fled and panicked. They were pathetic. The Serans and Fiorians were tough…smart…but these soldiers were worse than garbage. In a sense…he almost pitied them. Placing his eye near the scope, the vision zoomed as he started to scan for targets.

A flash of bright clothing and tan skin had him concentrate as a strange human comforted one of the weak females. It would be a difficult shot as he couldn't reach the woman…but the man…he could do that as his gnarled finger started to increase pressure on the trigger.

Giving a reassuring smirk, the powerful mage tried to give the woman comfort. "Fall back…I'll take care of the—"

Ajeel's head exploded with the crack of gunfire, showering Mio Tanaka in his blood, brain and bone. Eyes wide in horror, she reached a shaking hand to her cheek, praying that it wasn't true. Her mind was refusing to accept…one of the Spriggans was dead…in a single heartbeat as his headless body slumped against the broken pavement of the road. His blood was flowing like a river toward a sewer grate…like a nightmarish stream.

Bringing her fingers away…they came away red with a few specks of pink resting against her fingertips.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in nightmarish horror as she broke and ran, not caring about the others in the least. Running down the narrow alleyway, Mio had no idea that most of the soldiers had seen the same thing. The Spriggans were strong…and the locust had killed one with ease. Any chance of resistance crumbled with their morale as the surviving twenty seven men and women ran like their lives depended on it. Bullets skipped and shattered the air around them, killing an additional male as he was shot in the back without caring or mercy.

Tears streaming down her face, Mio could… _feel_ chunks of his brains in her black hair. Running up the small rise of rubble through the destroyed toy store, she broke across the boulevard toward Brandish as the Alverez soldiers tried to maintain a defensive line. Boots splashing through another puddle, the lowly solider grabbed Brandish by the shoulders, not giving a second thought to protocol or respect.

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" the woman screamed to her superior, fear and horror gripping her heart as the rain continued to fall.

"Who? Who's dead?' Brandish asked as more of the survivors streamed in from the north side of the roadway.

"AJEEL! H…HIS BRAINS ARE IN MY HAIR!" Mio cried like a wounded beast as stunned emotions sauntered across the greenette's eyes.

" _Ajeel…is dead? But…how? He's a shield of Alverez…he couldn't have died so easily…"_

"Get inside the ship…clean yourself up and stay there" Brandish ordered as two men took her away, leading her gently up the ramp. "I will not order that woman to fight…she was on the verge of breaking…" More gunfire and explosions wracked the area around the crash site…but it was closer now.

"ON THE DOUBLE! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" She yelled as more wounded were carried onto her ship as the able bodies started taking up defensive positions in the middle of the street. Behind abandoned cars, piles of brick and fallen steel, the men instantly knew…this wasn't some pushover fight. Following their example, Brandish took up station behind an overturned truck on its side as the war drew closer and closer…

 **KR-119…approaching the crash site. 9:53 a.m.**

Natsu sat in the seat next to Bisca as the broken city passed beneath the Raven. The rain was pattering against the closed side door of the helicopter as the Gear looked out the window. Three other Ravens were with them, each flying in a tight formation as they carried a separate squad. Delta was on one while the other two carried some R.K's.

The deck was vibrating under their feet as the rotors turned above, moving them closer to the battle.

"Damn…what the fuck were those Alverez assholes thinking? Just drop in the city and show us how its done? They don't even carry pistols for shit's sake" Grey complained lightly as his lancer rested on his lap. Sitting next to Evergreen, each mage was in full battle armor as the brunette scowled.

"It's even worse that today was my day off. I was going send Elfman some sexy photos on a private comm window to keep him happy. The fighting is brutal around Oaktown and my man needed a pick me up" Evergreen huff as the other three grinned. They all knew she just would stand in front of the screen and slowly strip…Bisca confirmed it one day.

"It can't be helped though. It's not like they planned to get shot down in locust territory. The original idea was to have them land at the palace grounds and get slowly situated with new equipment…now…they'll be lucky if half of them walk away from this shit" Natsu grumbled as the Raven banked to the right.

"Just…why didn't they ask for an aerial escort? Sure, it's raining slog, but it's not too bad yet. We could've easily sent of some Raven's" Bisca added in as Grey shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe they didn't know…maybe they forgot?"

"Or maybe their commander was too arrogant? We've seen that happen before with new troops. There's always that one asshole that thinks everything will go according to plan" Evergreen butted in before the pilot spoke over the intercom from the front cabin.

" _Be advised! L.Z. is hot! L.Z. is hot!"_

Gripping the sliding door handle to his left, Natsu gripped his lancer in his right hand as he glanced at his comrades as the Raven got lower and lower. Pings and gunshot could be heard hitting the black metal as each mage nodded.

"You all know what to do, Kilo" Natsu grunted as he flung the door open, getting a faceful of splattering water. Jumping down with Grey next to him, the two men led the charge as Bisca, Evergreen, and the other Gears joined the battle.

The boulevard was lit up with gunfire and explosions…blasts of magical light from the Alverez soldiers as their defensive line continued to shrink and buckle. Locust were attacking from all sides, their snarls and grunts rising over the battle as tracers weaved and snapped over the roadway. The embattled soldiers were still trying to evacuate all their wounded into the functional ship as the Raven's lifted off, their task done.

Spotting a woman with green hair firing from the side of an overturned truck, Natsu had to commend her accuracy as a locust drone was killed. The bullet had torn out its throat, spilling blood onto the soaked roadway as she ducked back to rework the bolt.

She was aiming westward down the wide road, trying to keep back the main locust force. Magic blasts flew from the men's spears, speeding above the pavement as they killed a few of the attacking locust. More of the men were dug in all around, fighting anything that emerged from alleyways or the shattered building-scape. Men screamed or howled in fear and pain as a grenade landed among two of the soldiers stationed near a ruined bookstore. Their bodies were blown apart in a flash, spreading intestines and ichor across the road as their comrades fired over the rubble with the blast staffs.

Running up with Marcus, Natsu took cover behind a large cinderblock in the road as bullets chipped and howled above them. The other's in Delta and Kilo took up different positions, already firing at the monsters.

"Shit kid…looks like they kicked the whole fucking nest" Marcus rumbled as he stood up and fired at a Boomer down the roadway. Bullets stitching across its face, the veteran soldier knew how to fight as he crouched back down.

"No shit" Natsu commented as he leaned out of cover and fired a six round burst at two running drones. They had broken cover, trying to reach an abandoned minivan…they didn't reach it. Hot lead shattered their knees, spilling them to the ground as Marcus quickly finished them off.

"ARE YOU NATSU!? HISUI'S BETROTHED?" Brandish screamed over the hammering of bullets colliding with her cover. A Grinder had opened up, it's bullets catching three men trying to fall back as they retreated…none survived as the first was severed at the waist, his death gruesome…but quick.

The arc of fire thundered and snapped, mixing in with Boomer explosions and hammerburst fire as the troopers continued to fight for their lives.

"HA! THAT'S MY BOY! NO WOMAN CAN RESIST HIS CHARM!" Cole shouted from the front of the truck, the engine block and hood providing excellent cover. Firing at some wretches galloping toward some Alverezian's, the snarling monsters were killed with brutal efficiency as Cole's gunfire ripped into their snarling maws. Teeth were shattered and broken, killing most as the lead punched through their primitive brains.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Baird shouted as he took cover behind a lone concrete block in the road. Blind-firing as more of the embattled soldiers fell back, the blonde man managed to wing a Theron Guard in the arm, ruining the torque shot as it spun harmlessly into a pile of broken brick.

Chuckling to himself, Natsu studied the female as she worked the bolt of her Fiorian rifle. A loose casing spun through the rain, striking the ground with a soft 'clink' as she slid a fresh bullet in.

"Yeah…I am Natsu. Not sure about the betrothed thing, but yeah" He nodded as bullets chipped away at his cover. The other two squads were fighting hard around him, firing their weapons as more of the wounded were loaded up. They were hardened to war now…most Fiorians were…especially front line soldiers.

Watching the left side of the road as a helmeted Rifle Knight flung a grenade over hand, Natsu had to give a small nod. It flew true, landing in the shattered doorframe of an unknown building near a duo of locust.

It burst with hate, shredding the monster's flesh with shrapnel and spent wood debris as the other R.K.s opened up on the store front with lancer and rifle fire. Bullets cracked and splintered wood…they struck hardened flesh inside as the position was riddled with death.

"My soldiers are almost done evacuating the wounded from the first airship, but then we need to extract the other's fighting! How can we do that surrounded!?" Brandish asked as a bullet sparked off the metal before her.

"Start ordering them into a fighting withdrawal, We'll handle the rest. And if you plan on using your 'shrinking' magic, I suggest using it on the big ones" Natsu ordered the female who gave a quick nod.

"START FALLING BACK! STAGGER YOUR FIRE!" the female spriggan ordered with a yell and shout, hoping her men heard her over the din of gunfire.

Situated on the far left, Bisca and Evergreen were huddled behind a granite countertop as bullets screamed and whistled above their heads. The two were in what had once been a high end diner. Huddling at the curved end of the counter, it led vertically away from them through the ruined restaurant. Part of the ceiling had caved in, spreading water from a burst pipe on the second floor as the locust fired from the booths.

Tables and chairs were knocked over onto the polished, wooden floor as bullet casings tinkled and dropped. The monsters had surged through the ruined doorway at the back, their grunts filling the air as they took up defensive positions.

Reloading her weapon as more of the poorly armed streamed past them, Evergreen popped up from her cover. Sighting a drone near a booth half way through the building, she unleashed a burst of fire. The bullets winged its arm, but failed to kill it as more drones fired from booths and further down the hall. The bodies of a few Alverezian's littered the floor, blood leaking from ruinous wounds as the rain fell harder outside.

"Damn!" She cursed while crouching back down near her friend. Magical blasts raced over their heads from behind, meaning the soldiers outside hadn't completely fled as Bisca readied a frag grenade. Bullets pitched and whined as some struck the granite counter, creating deadly furrows. A scream echoed behind them, meaning somebody had been hit outside as the perimeter continued to shrink.

"JUST DUST THEM, EVER!" Bisca yelled as she threw the grenade. Sailing over the counter toward the back kitchen, the greenette knew at least two of the beasts resided among the stoves and cutlery.

" _Grena-!"_

The duo of locust didn't get to scream further as the explosive detonated, blowing their bodies apart into flying meat as metal dug into the surfaces of appliances.

"Fine! Fairy Dust!" Evergreen yelled out her signature magic as the dust-like particles rose off her skin. Forming into a ball of magic above the counter, she took a quick peek to sight her targets. Ducking down as the monsters unloaded rounds, it was enough to get a read of the situation. There were at least ten dug into the back of the restaurant, hiding in alcoves and among booths riddled with bullets and torn upholstery. One had been standing behind a support beam half-way down the walkway as part of the floor hung down behind it…that would be her target.

Waving her hands, the female sent the pile of dust further into the building. Smattering gunfire tried to destroy it, but the locust would fail in that endeavor. Colliding with the support beam holding up the second floor, Evergreens magic exploded in a wave of fire and destruction. Wooden shrapnel and magic power ripped it apart, flaying grub flesh with fatal shards of wood and other debris.

The locust standing behind the column was vaporized into a smattering of blood and gore, pasting the walls as the surrounding four drones were riddled with pain and death. One had its throat pierced with a two foot long piece of wood from behind, its yellow eyes widening as it tried to stem the flow of blood from. Ironically, it was the one Evergreen tried to kill before…and she succeeded this time as it fell among its brothers.

"NICE ONE!" Bisca cheered out as she stood up, firing at the surviving drones further down the hallway near the bathrooms. Gun flash's thundered off the walls as she fired, her accuracy killing another of the monsters with a well placed head shot as its cranium blew out in spattering gore.

' **Groan….CRACK!'**

The second floor gave way, spilling broken timber and furniture down into the building as the remaining locust tried to scramble away.

"SHIT!" Evergreen yelled out as the cascade of collapse raced toward them. Turning on a dime, both women ran for the rubble strewn doorway as broken planks and brick rained down. Jumping through, the duo landed hard on sharp edges and glass in the street as dust and rain rushed over them.

Looking back as she groaned from the hard landing, Bisca watched as the former establishment fell in on itself.

"Hope those monsters died in there" An Alverez solider said as he helped Bisca to her feet.

"One can hope…" she muttered a reply as Evergreen stood up…then crouched low as bullets whistled and snapped the air around them. A nearby soldier screamed, the stray rounds destroying his kneecap as the situation got worse and worse. Two other soldiers quickly picked him up by the legs and armpits, abandoning their weapons for the sake of helping their comrade.

The locust were seen on all sides now, firing and killing the humans with bayonet, bullets and chainsaws. The defensive line was barely holding half the boulevard around the airship as men and women withdrew up the ramp inside. Natsu, Grey and the rest of Delta were in the middle of the shitstorm, fighting with everything they had as the rest of the R.K's fought from the flanks. Two were dead, slain by heavy gunfire.

"Stay low!" Evergreen ordered as she crouched and ran, practically dragging the rest of the soldiers with her as bullets snatched and snapped above their heads. Breaking from the cover of a ruined car, Evergreen, Bisca and the remaining soldiers found themselves near Dom and Cole. The Gears had formed a half circle near the ramp as the flanks slowly withdrew, laying down magical staff fire as they were hard pressed.

"Damn! Just no end to em'!" Dom cursed as he fired downrange at a Kantus Priest. Bullets working up its torso, the monster took its last breath as the rounds burst in a spray of gore from its back. Ducking back down behind the pile of rubble in the street, the veteran of Aspho Fields reloaded as Cole picked up and fired. Tracers flew all around the men, seeking to kill as they returned fire to the west.

' **ROOOOAAARRR!'**

The Flamer Brumak rounded the corner of a nearby street, its bulk brushing against the upper floors of some buildings as it joined the main attacking force marching down the boulevard.

"BRUMAK! HEY!, CAN YOU SHRINK IT FROM HERE!?" Natsu yelled at Brandish as he blind-fired at a Grinder, the bullets missing as both parties couldn't lay a finger on each other.

"I CAN!" the busty Spriggan shouted back as she glanced around the truck bed of the vehicle. Eyeing the horrible creature as it crushed a car underfoot, she started to gather her magic. Summoning her great strength, Brandish unleashed her power at the marching monster.

Almost immediately, the Brumak started to shrink as dozens of locust drones continued to march forward, unleashing thunderous gunfire. In brief moments, it was half it's size…then a car…then the size of drone…then…the size of a wretch.

"Nice!" Marcus grunted out as he took aim and fired at the shrunk down beast. Exploding from the barrel, the single bullet flew past the mass of attacking locust before finding its target. Its reduced size was a serious hindrance, the flying bullet bursting through its body and igniting the fuel tank on its back. In a small burst of fire, it exploded into a gore strewn paste between to Boomers, the larger combatants curious to how it happened as the torrential weather of cold water fell from the mourning sky.

"FUCK YEAH!" Grey yelled out as he attacked with his deadly icicles. Sending a staggering grouping of a dozen down the embattled road filled with rubble and attacking grubs, he proved himself. The two boomers near the dead Brumak were skewered through the face, killing them instantly as ten other drones knew the deadliness of ice. None of his targets survived the large stakes of ice flying through their hide, destroying organs and shattering bone as they fell to the rain soaked ground with blood creating fresh rivers of crimson.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY IS ON BOARD!" A woman yelled from the ships ramp before running back inside.

"GO!" Natsu yelled out as the last few dozen men and women fell back, firing magical staffs or guns at the horrors trying to kill them. Looking to his left past Brandish as Bisca and Evergreen ran toward the ramp with Cole and Dom, Natsu's blood chilled.

A locust soldier carrying a lancer had made it through as the human's abandoned their positions…its boots beating past its fallen comrades. The yellow eyes were brimming with hate and death as it snarled, its aim Brandish who would not see it in time.

"Damn!" Natsu grunted out as he ran past the female. Revving up his lancer, the two met in a snarl of screaming steel two feet from the Spriggan. Staring into each others eyes as the ground started to rumble and shake, they only knew hate.

" _Weak…."_ The locust snarled with rancid breath as the rain poured down on them both. Hisses of metal teeth screamed through the air as Natsu planted his feet.

"EAT SHIT AND DIE!" Natsu yelled out as sparks showered against his skin. Pushing forward, the Corporal managed another victory as the rapidly spinning blades sunk into his enemy's shoulder. A nightmarish scream soon followed as blood and bone chips flew, splattering against his damp armor as an artery was severed. A spurt of blood flew past Natsu, hitting Brandish across her face and clothes as her widened eyes beheld the gruesome sight.

Finishing his execution, the ground trembled heavily as more of the locust approached. Rapidly turning, two bullets smashed against his armor, staggering his steps as he lost his breath.

"LET'S GO, KID! THE PARTY BUS IS LEAVING!" Baird yelled out as he stood on the ramp with Delta and the rest of Kilo. Bisca was firing her magical mulcher, sending a cascading stream of green bullets through the cold rain as the pavement seemed to jump with the continued rumbling. The ship was already starting to lift off as the ramp started to rise.

Grabbing Brandish, the two started to run as the ground broke behind them. Limbs climbing into the drenched air, the Corpser rose from the depths as its slammed its limbs three feet away from the two humans. The ground cracked as it bellowed, the yellow teeth a nightmare of death to anybody who befell them.

Falling to the ground in a kneel, Natsu grit his teeth as he looked over his shoulder. Bullets were flying all around them…a miracle they weren't hit any more.

"FUCK!" He roared while picking himself up. Pushing the female along, the duo ran to the ramp as it rose four feet above the ground. Jumping for all they were worth, the two barely gripped the edge as the arachnid surged forward to strike again. Another bullet smashed into his back armor plate near his side, making the man grunt in pain as Brandish tried to pull herself up.

Feeling his hand gripped, Natsu looked up as Grey and Marcus pulled him up and over the edge.

"We gotcha" the ice mage uttered as Evergreen and Cole pulled Brandish inside. Bullets snapped and speared the air as the ramp quickly closed, giving the last two a welcome reprieve as Natsu rolled onto his back. His breath was hard and staggered as Brandish shook, her face still covered with rain and gore.

"You alright kid?" Marcus asked as Natsu gave a silent thumbs up.

"Fucking peachy…" he grumbled out as his back throbbed. Grunting as he sat up, his torso wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot bath.

"No lying, Natsu. I saw you take at least two hits. You get checked out by a medic right now" Bisca gave a warning glare as she looked at her boyfriend.

"….Fine…" he relented as he slowly stood up with a gasp and grunt. The armor had held, but heavy bruising was almost assured. The craft was humming along underneath, making a strait beeline toward the palace as Bisca lent a shoulder to her man.

"Natsu"

Looking back at Brandish, she was trying to wipe the blood from her face with a towel as her hands shook…a close encounter like that un-nerved her greatly.

"Thank you…for saving my life…" she whispered as Cole elbowed Baird in the ribs.

"Look at that…the kid's already scoring points without trying"

"Ahh..shut the fuck up, Cole" Baird said while swatting a hand away. Marcus and Dom chuckled, knowing how the kid always won the women over. Moving off the enclosed ramp, the soldiers started to move into the belly of the aircraft.

Sitting on a bench with shaky hands, Brandish looked at the Alverez soldiers nearby. Countless dozens were covered in grime and blood…wounds that had yet to be bandaged and treated. Studying them further, she knew without a doubt that hundreds had perished in the battle…

"This…this was no victory…all we did was escape with our lives…" She whispered as a familiar brunette sat next to her.

"Sometimes…that's all you can do" Evergreen said softly as the day's events continued to play through the Spriggan's mind. The lancer she saw was knicked and shown heavy use as Evergreen straddled it across her lap.

"I…I need to get a headcount and see to-" the greenette started to utter before feeling a hand on her thigh.

"Take a break…You lived and there will be time at Crocus…just…breathe…" Evergreen coaxed, not wanting the poor woman to overwhelm herself.

"I…I've never be…" her voice shook and cracked while her soaked clothes dripped water to the rumbling deck. "I've never been in a…a battle…like that…were death can snatch you in a…blink of an eye…" she whispered before leaning her forehead against her palms.

" _Ajeel's dead…by a simple sniper…the crash alone killed almost a thousand…how many more perished? And the locust? Far worse than I could imagine. Our soldiers were woefully unprepared for this kind of battle"_ she thought as her mind reeled from the hard won experience of true war…

* * *

 **Magnolia 12:17 p.m.**

Irene had no idea of the tragedy that had befallen the Crocus contingent of their forces as her ship set down in a large park. Feeling the landing pylons absorb the impact through the deck, the voluptuous redhead glanced out of the window to her left. The other ship had landed easily as the rain pattered against the window, painting a bleak picture of an October day.

Turning on her heel as the technician's and officers went over consoles and last minute checks, the former dragon moved through hallways and corridors with practiced ease. Soldiers looked smart and ready for battle with their sword and spear as she walked past them, all giving her the proper respect due to her rank.

Finally reaching the bottom deck after a few minutes of walking, she strode down the ramp to the soggy grass underneath her boots. They were knee length and water resistant, colored a dark black like the rest of her outfit. Her breasts were restrained by a tight top, a diamond shape cut in the middle to show off a portion of her cleavage. A vest adorned her mid-section, ending above her belly-button as a pair of bikini bottom's covered her groin.

Braided red hair flowed down her sides to her hips, the color and luster not at all fading as she slowly looked at Magnolia.

Smoke stacks belched ash-fired soot to the south as the sounds of heavy industry reached her ears. In fact, dozens of factories seemed to work non-stop as the rumbling of large trucks clogged the roads for the war effort. The east of the city was taken up by the large gate, a device capable of sending thousands of troops to another universe in a single step…a great piece of technology and engineering she admitted.

Shifting her steps as the soldiers started to disembark, Irene looked north past several large apartment buildings…some towering thirty to forty stories tall. Despite the horrors descending upon the continent, the Magnolian's went about their work and day as men and women went about their business…whatever it may be.

And past that…Fairy Tail. Even from here, she could catch glimpses of the guild through the rain and dreary cold as soldiers of the country went about their business, their weapons within easy reach on their magnetized armor plate….another useful invention.

"I'm surprised nobody has come out to meet us" Dimaria said casually as she walked up next to Irene, the rain starting to plaster her wild, blonde hair down.

"They knew soldiers from Alverez were arriving. Besides…have you seen the machines?" Irene pointed out to the northeast at a random side street. Following her leaders gaze, Dimaria saw two armored vehicles with long barrels poking out. They reminded her of turtles…but she knew better as the tanks shifted their aim toward the unloading mass of men and material in the park.

"The Jupiter Tanks…two.." she looked around her. Every road had at least one of the armored war machines pointing toward them as soldiers took up positions at barricades. Counting at least six of them she could see, Dimaria nodded.

"They aren't attacking…but if we do, it will be bad for us"

"Precisely. They will not take any chances with us" Irene replied as a lone man strode forth. He was armored, the yellow lights running up and down his torso while betraying his nationality. He had one of those deadly lancers on his back as his boots squelched and shifted the muddy grass beneath his weight.

Stopping in front of the two women, he gave a smart salute before speaking.

"Greetings. I am Colonel Oscar Chazarez. I'm in charge of the twelfth division of her queen's military. We've taken the liberty of constructing some barracks for your soldiers to the south-east. I'm sorry, but they'll have to walk from here"

A rumble of thunder was felt in the bones of the two women as the Colonel waited patiently, his face a blank stare as the artillery to the west of the city in the hills fired at some distant target.

"Was that…?" Irene asked as her bangs dripped water.

"Artillery. Most likely some locust force was spotted moving toward the city…a few more barrages and that should handle a small probe. Now…?"

"Of course…CAPTAIN REMUS!" Irene shouted out, her voice carrying across the field as a man came scurrying out of nowhere.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked with a salute as his muddy shoes came to a halt.

"The Colonel here is offering bunks for the bulk of our forces. You will all comply with his orders until I return…I have a personal errand to run" Not waiting to see his response, Irene gave a nod to the Fiorian before marching north with Dimaria in tow.

"Is it wise leaving our men with these people?" the busty blonde asked as they stepped onto the pavement of a sidewalk. Traffic splashed through puddles, the rubber tires creating furrows and wakes as the two crossed the street.

"If they wanted to kill us, their air force could've shot us out of the sky this morning. No, the emperor and Queen Hisui have reached an agreement. We give them manpower, and they provide the armor and weapons…and if some of them made their way back to Alverez…" Irene trailed off as Dimaria smirked.

"Then we could start making them ourselves. But…would we need to fight Fiore? After all, our leader has stated he desires no conflict with his brother's country" she asked the red-head as water managed to drip down between her breasts. It was cold and annoying…but something she could live with as they walked past a group of soldiers.

Bypassing the tough looking men and women, both females knew…those were veterans. Moving onward moments later, they turned westward along a road running along the city's canal after crossing a two lane bridge. The buildings here were shorter…only stretching six to eight stories at most as water continued downward from the cold sky.

"Damn…I'm soaked already" Irene muttered as they turned at one last corner. Tilting her head back, the two finally had arrived at the guild as it straddled the far street. More homes and small businesses had grown up around it, adding to its urban-ness as the two Spriggans hurried across the street.

Reaching the gate, it was open at the moment as they marched up to the door…their boots sloshing with liquid as a few vehicles sat in a parking lot to their left. Bracing against the door, Irene did not hesitate as she pushed them open.

Steeping inside the warm guild…she expected it to be more crowed or busy…but it was not. A white haired woman stood behind the bar cooking a meal, her customer unknown as a few other mages sat around. A larger man with reddish hair sat near a younger brunette woman, the man drinking a beer as the woman drank a glass of water. A nearby table housed a blue haired woman with excellent curves as she shared a meal with a busty pinkette and a blonde with several keys dangling from her hip. A small blue cat was on the table, eating a fish happily as the three women chatted softly. A smoking man was in the corner, a heavy dose of depression on his face as he kept looking at an empty chair. A few other's accompanied random spots around the hall…then Irene saw her sitting at a lone table. She had a purple drink sitting nearby as her red, scarlet hair flowed past her shoulders to the middle of her back. The woman was wearing grayish black combat pants and a tank top with one word emblazoned across the left breast…'Scarlet'

"Erza…" Irene whispered as the mentioned woman looked up from her spot. Eyes widening, the younger woman stood slowly.

"Mother…" the re-equip knight said in a barely audible tone as she quickly approached. Stopping a few feet away, the two looked at each other as many could immediately sense the similarities between the two.

Staring into Irene's eyes as the blonde woman stood to the side, Erza could see a lifetime of hardships and suffering…of painful memories…but some happiness as well.

"Erza…I'm so-" Irene didn't get to finish the apology as Erza cocked back her right fist and punched the Spriggan across the jaw. The sound of flesh striking flesh filled the hall as Irene was completely floored by the attack. Falling to the hardwood surface, she looked up at her daughter as her cheek lightly swelled.

Catching Dimaria clutching her sword's hilt, Irene shook her head as the daughter looked down at her.

"That…that was for abandoning me as a child" Erza stated evenly before lending a hand to her mother. Clasping it, Irene was brought back to her feet as the knight quickly wrapped her arms around her own flesh and blood. "And this…is for finally coming back…" Erza whispered as Irene returned the hug. Arms wrapped around each other, the two stood in a warm embrace before finally breaking off after a minute.

"Ah…that was a pretty good punch…guess I deserved that one…" Irene tried to say apologetically as Erza gave the ghost of a smile.

"Indeed…I constantly train my body and with all manner of weapons" She said proudly as her friends and family watched in silence.

"That's good…When I first learned you were alive…I was worried you would be…weak. But…Zeref showed myself and the other Spriggan's of your battles against the locust with a lacrima recording…I…do not know if this means much, but I am proud of you…my daughter" Irene stated, giving a low head nod as Erza's chocolate eyes bore back.

"I…thank you…" Erza replied, before shifting uneasily. _"This is so awkward! What do I say or do now? I've managed to piece together her life from other realities, but it could be completely different here…"_

"Are these your friends?" Irene asked while waving a hand around the hall, encompassing those around the building.

"Ah…yes. Would you like to meet them?"

"I'd love to" the mother replied before slowly following her daughter with Dimaria in tow. Scarlet locks flowing, the two first moved up to the bar toward the white haired woman wearing a 'Property of Natsu' shirt.

"This is Mirajane. She is my rival, but also one of my closest friends. She is one of our S-class mages such as myself" Erza explained while standing to the side at the bar.

"Well…no doubt you're her mother. Want a drink?" the bartender asked as she placed her palms on the wooden surface as a meal sizzled on the stove behind her.

"No thank you. Tell me…are you a slave to Natsu? I can't help but notice the shirt…" Irene trailed off with a hint of embarrassment. _"Dammit! Why did I say that!? Now they'll think I'm an idiot!"_

Hearing a light giggle, the barmaid started to laugh as she waved her hand. "My god no! I just like to wear it to show other men that if they try to hit on me…my Natsu will fuck them up for trying to take his lovely demon away…plus…I think it looks sexy" Mira smirked as Dimaria giggled.

"That's right…he has a harem with you and Erza, right?"

"You got it. Although…I was fourth…" Mira grumbled out as she glared at Erza who was looking away while whistling oddly.

"Wait? Your man ranks you like property!? I will…PUNISH HIM!" Irene roared out as all the guild looked at the older red-head.

" _That's something Erza would say…"_

"Fear not my daughter! Your time of suffering is over! I will find this man and deal with him on your behalf!" She proclaimed before Erza grabbed her shoulder and halted her motion.

"The rank means nothing. It is just when we each joined the 'sisterhood' In fact, I don't think Natsu even uses it. To him, we are all equal in his eyes"

"Oh…I see…" Irene said awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? I'VE FACED DRAGONS AND CONQURED ARMIES! AND YET I'M ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE FOOL!"_ Her inner voice screamed at her. Luckily, her face showed nothing as Erza continued to walk along the bar.

"This is Cana and her father Gildarts. Cana is also S-class along with her father who is the 'Twin Ace' Of Fairy Tail. Gildarts just returned last night from a mission evacuating a town…only half of the populace survived" she informed the duo as Gildarts and Cana turned in their seats.

"Are they…that deadly? Surely a mage of your power would have no issue against these monsters?" The busty blonde Spriggan asked as Cana scoffed.

"Tell that to my left leg. Those monsters can kill or maim you in the blink of an eye. And if they tunnel up behind you…" she said softly as Gildarts took over the conversation.

"It got…very bloody. My crash magic was instrumental in killing scores of those vile things…but I can't be everywhere at once. Seven thousand three hundred nineteen dead in a single mission…Wausau was completely wiped off the map. Then on the day of the invasion, my close friend Macao and his family were killed at Crocus" He explained before settling a calloused hand on Irene's shoulder.

"However…I am very glad you are here. Erza has talked much about how much she would like to meet her mother…and…I KNEW YOU WOULD BE SEXY! BUT BY THE ALLMIGHTY PERVERT'S ALLIANCE! YOU HAVE GOT SOME BIG BOO-!"

"DON'T ACT SERIOUS THEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU PIG!" Cana roared out before punching her dad over the top of his head, knocking him to the floor as he groaned in pain.

"Busty Milf…" He groaned as Cana continued to stomp on him.

"YOU'RE AN EMBARRESMENT!" She shouted before looking at the duo. Irene was trying to hide her laughter behind a clenched fist near her mouth…and Dimaria was just laughing.

"If he gets fresh with you, just knock him on the head" the brunette smiled as she planted a foot on her father's back.

"I'll keep that in mind" Irene said with a small smile as Erza groaned about 'middle age perverts' Continuing past the hall that led to the armory in back and the designated 'Portal Zone' established by Levy, the trio approached another table.

"This is Lucy Heartphilia, Natsumi Dragneel from universe one thirty two-F with Happy, and Juvia Lockser. Those two are also S-class"

"That's right! I'm a dragon slayer and I helped kill Acnologia with Natsu! Our unison raid was so…AWESOME! 'IGNEEL'S SUN FLARE!' managed to blow a hole in that death dragon in one shot!" The pinkette cheered out as she stood up, her breasts bouncing in her black tank top with pink hair flowing down past her shoulders.

"Um…Is she…?" Irene asked with a pointed finger as Erza nodded.

"Yes. A strange, unrelated version of my own boyfriend. Natsumi dates him as well, but their genetics are compatible so it works out" Erza explained as the pinkette leaned forward, eyeing up Irene and Dimaria.

"Woah…who knew Erza's mom was such a looker…HEY! The three of us should go track that man down and give him a night to remember!"

"NOOOO! Not without Juvia!" The water mage cried as she jumped and wrapped her arms around Natsumi, hoping the woman wouldn't leave her behind.

"DON'T SUGGEST THAT TO MY MOTHER THE FIRST DAY I REUNITE WITH HER!" Erza yelled at her friends as Happy laughed.

"But Erza? Didn't you say you would take Irene and Knightwalker to comfort Natsu after a hard day of fighting?' the innocent cat asked with an evil smile. He knew what he was talking about these days.

Spluttering as her face turned the shade of her hair, the younger woman turned to her mother with horror and disbelief in her eyes. "I…I…I…nev…never…" she barely uttered as her inner mind almost broke. _"NOOO! I WAS ONLY JOKING WHEN I HAD BEEN DRINKING WITH NATSUMI AND BISCA!"_

Setting a hand on the knight's shoulder, Irene gave a knowing nod. "Daughter…are you some sort of pervert?"

"Of course she is! Juvia remembers the first time with Erza and Natsu!" Juvia said with a strange wiggle of her body as the lusty memory came back to her. "She was…so perverted that night!"

"GGGAAAHHHH! You idiots ruined everything!" Erza shouted out as the blonde spriggan couldn't help herself. Doubling over with laughter, she clutched a table while pointing at the two.

"Hahaha! Your daughter…is a complete closet pervert! HAHAHA!"

"Ahhhh…my first impression is ruined!" the knight wailed to the ceiling as Irene started to chuckle herself.

"So…how about it? A fivesome right now?" Natsumi asked as the two soldiers from Alverez stopped laughing and looked at the pinkette.

"Wait…are you serious?" the blonde asked as her sense of humor left her. Reeling back as Natsumi surged toward the two, the women were surprised by her speed.

"Of course! After all…he is packing nine inches in his pants for us ladies…and his stamina wears one of us out too quickly. We need to team up against him…" she said in a perverse tone…just before Erza bopped her on the head with a clenched fist.

"STOP EMBARRASSING ME!"

"AHHH! Why'd you hit me, Erza!" Natsumi wailed as she rubbed her head.

"Ugh…Your all idiots" Lucy groaned out as she tried to enjoy her root beer.

"But Lucy…aren't you going to enjoy a threesome yourself with Flare and Grey in the future?" Juvia asked with a knowing smile as the blonde blushed and looked away…muttering something about 'stupid, loud-mouthed Levy'

"Hehehe…your friends are quite energetic. I…I'm glad you managed to make such good ones…but are they strong?" Irene asked Erza who nodded.

"Quite. Lucy participated in the trials and conducted herself very well. Cana, Juvia, and Levy…they have developed very fearsome magic's for slaying our enemies. It would be a mistake to underestimate those three. If you gathered all your Spriggans into a single area, any one of them could kill them all by themselves"

"Oh really? And how would you do that?' Dimaria asked the blunette who glanced in her direction after calming down.

"Juvia would drain all the water from your body, turning you into a withered husk of dust and ash in mere seconds. She has killed many locust and evil creatures in this manner…including vile men. Juvia is also strong enough to destroy a city of twenty to thirty thousand…forty or fifty if rain is abundant"

"That…is very impressive. And what of you, Erza?"

"I use re-equip so I don't rely on the elements. I have to use weapons to kill my enemies. But…I can summon an artillery barrage on site with my magic. It is an area effect that will kill or maim everything in its path" Erza said proudly as Irene nodded.

"I can summon a meteor to crush my foes" she stated with a hint of smugness.

"That…is quite…beneficial…" the daughter relented before walking away from her three friends, taking her mother and Dimaria with her. Standing near the library door, Erza was still displaying a small tint of red to her cheeks as she tried to work out the words.

"I…wish you could've met the others, but most of them are off fighting somewhere. I know Kinana and Yukino are at the orphanage to hand out blankets and food…Levy is off in Hargeon trying to make upgrade adjustments to the Etherion Cannon…so who knows when she'll be back. Sam and the rest of Crimson Gear are in Clover Town…" Her voice was interrupted by a door slamming upstairs as a scowling Makarov came out of his office.

"Erza…you and Cana have a mission. A group of civilians trapped in Tulifa to the west…about two hours drive. Suit up and get to the compound" He ordered as Gildarts stood up, his face betraying worry.

"Old man! Let me…hic…go with them!"

"With you drunk off your ass? No. if you were sober I would, but I will not endanger you with limited faculties" He finished before turning and walking back to his office, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Damn…there goes my quite time…" Cana groaned out as she started to walk toward the back. Watching the brunette disappear further into the guild, Irene and Dimaria glanced at Erza.

"Are you…going on a mission right now? Because I will accompany you" Irene stated as she stood a little taller. _"No way in all of Alverez will I let my new found daughter fight those creatures! I came to assist in their war…and I will do that!"_

"Are you sure?" She asked warily as Dimaria nodded.

"You bet! I didn't come all this way to sit in a guild hall…I came to fight!" the blonde smirked as the Gear nodded in assent.

"Very well…but you will need armor. What your wearing won't stop anything" She stated before leading them to the armory, their boots echoing off the wooden floors. Moving down the hallway, they soon found themselves in a room filled with dozens of armors and weapons that looked absolutely deadly.

Moving toward a wall, Erza pointed at two sets of female armor with blue lights and a strange gear symbol in the center of the plate. Cana was off to the side, already adjusting the straps for her personal chest plate as she wore it with practiced ease.

"Start putting this on. You can adjust the size if needed" she explained before her body was encompassed in a bright light. Fading, Erza was in her battle worn armor that displayed gouges and scratches….a vision of heavy use as a lancer rifle and scorcher adorned the back plate. Watching as her mother and Dimaria started to don the combat gear with her assistance, the blonde finally asked a question.

"So…how come all the others aren't coming with?"

"Juvia is now one of the main defenders for Magnolia since she can kill a locust contingent with her magic…so long as she doesn't run out. Lucy, Natsumi, and Mira actually just got off a week's rotation last night so they're off duty for the next forty eight hours. After that, they'll be assigned new missions with the Rifle Knights while myself and Cana will be taken off duty for two days. It's…very difficult to fight the locust nonstop day after day…" Erza whispered, the words laden with bad experiences and bloody nightmares.

"What if there is a serious attack on the city?" Irene asked as she slid on one of the heavy boots.

"Then it's all hands on deck no matter what…the first few days were like that" Erza told them as Cana grabbed a Lancer, Gnasher, Grenades, and a spare pistol. Extra ammunition was a given as the two Spriggans finally finished.

"Good…now for your guns" she said off-handedly as she started to go over the instructions for Lancer use along with the longshots, hammerbursts, and other assorted weaponry. In all, her impromptu class took about half an hour…just enough time to go over unloading, clearing jams, and the operation of the chainsaw.

Heading to the door as her demeanor changed to that of a soldier, Erza glanced back at her mother and Dimaria. "If the locust appear, listen to my commands exactly. I have fought these creatures for over two years now and anything you know could be useless or obsolete against them. They are pure evil and will not hesitate to kill either of you" She finished sternly as she marched away with Cana, leaving the duo slightly surprised by her tone.

"Like a completely different person…" Irene stated as she started to follow her daughter. _"This armor…is heavier than expected…"_ she randomly thought as Dimaria sought to catch up…

Twenty minutes later the four women were standing in the West Magnolia motor pool as men and women took vehicles into warehouse repair bays. Some had visible battle damage with gouged and cracked armor plating…others had visible blood on the seats as a man washed the crimson away to the water laden ground. If one were to look inside, mechanics were welding new plate to Centaurs and Jupiter Tanks as arcing blue light lit like the sun. The protective masks protected the soldiers from damaging light as others resupplied and refueled their steeds.

Tanks and APC's inhabited the northern edge of the encampment that was surrounded by buildings of the city while Packhorses took up the southern side. A second area was set aside for Ravens, but all were grounded as the rainstorm worsened. Only the most insane pilots would fly in this as winds and water started to flow sideways. All in all…the weather was turning shitty.

Wiping the water from her eyes, Irene's impression was ruined by an argument near the gate behind her. Turning her attention, she saw four of the Rifle Knight's blocking the way of four Alverez soldiers. Glancing as her daughter stepped forward, the four walked toward the commotion.

"What's the meaning of this?" Erza asked sternly toward one of the knights, her voice carrying through the rain.

"These…soldiers think they can handle a mission against the locust. All they've managed to do is get some of our armor and rifles from the Q.M per the agreement" A woman with purple hair replied as water sluiced down her heavy Gear armor. She appeared to be a Sergeant as a long scar dragged down the front armor plate paste the yellow lights. The name K. Chambers was stenciled across the front as she glared at the man towering over her.

"We are ready! I didn't come all this way to sit around! I've fought through two battle campaigns along the southern border!" A large man shouted before pointing to Irene. He was joined by three others…two men and a woman decked in spit shine new gear. "Tell them we can fight!"

Irene paused as she looked at the Fiorians toward her own men…then into the eyes of the Rifle Knights. _"All of them…they're veterans…who knows what horrors they've seen…? But my own soldiers have fought as well…"_

"Fine" Erza shrugged as Cana stood nearby, judging silently.

"Ha! Told you!" the large man with blonde hair sneered as he walked past the gate, bypassing the Sergeant's protest.

"Hold on. If your coming with…you will obey my commands"

Looking at the red-head, the Alverezian scoffed. "I'm a Sergeant as well. You're just a private" he finished with a wave as he walked toward the waiting A.P.C.

"The fool" Kelly Chambers cursed before looking at Erza. "I'm technically in charge of this mission, but everybody knows you have some the highest combat experience against the locust, Scarlet. I'll always welcome your input" the Sergeant finished before looking at the other three women ready for war.

"I recognize Cana…but not you two"

"Irene Belserion. I'm Erza's mother. This is Dimaria Yesta, a fellow member of the Spriggan twelve"

"Erza's mother huh? If your anything like your daughter than this might go alright. Danver's! Make sure everybody is loaded up! I don't' want to turn around because somebody forgot their ammo!" Kelly snapped at the helmeted man to her left who gave a quick nod. Marching off to complete his small mission, the five women started making their way to the personnel carrier among the falling rain…

* * *

 **3: 19 p.m. Five miles from Tulifa**

The rain was spattering against the windshield as Cana drove the A.P.C down the two lane road. Dimaria was sitting in the passenger seat looking out at the country side as her companion continued to drive along the slick pavement. Farms were off in the distance…but they looked abandoned or burnt as whole stretches of crops were nothing but soggy tinder.

Bypassing an overturned vehicle that had a body laying out the passenger window, Cana maneuvered around it as the rest of the soldiers sat or chatted in the back. Irene and Erza had taken this time to talk some more as the knight would give tips and advice to her mother and the Rifle Knights. Most of the Alverez soldiers listened as well…with the exception of their leader. If anything, he was begging to die first with his attitude.

"Hey. You use time magic right?" Cana asked as she drove past a grouping of dead locust. They had been caught in the open by aircraft, most likely napalm if she had to guess by the charred scorch marks across the embankment.

"That's right. I can pause time with a click of my teeth if I want. Then I can just go around the battlefield and do what needs to be done"

"Huh…word of advice?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't take it for granted. I've seen mages with rare, wonderful magics get killed by the locust so don't assume anything. You say you can pause time with a click of your teeth? But what if a sniper drills your head? Those bullets fly at a velocity between twenty six hundred and thirty four hundred feet per second…you'll be dead before you hit the ground"

Letting out a low whistle as she braced her arms behind her head, the Spriggan nodded. "I'll keep that in mind…" she replied while looking back at Irene. She was holding a picture Erza had presented, but the image couldn't be seen from this angle as the mother and daughter continued to bond. Their bodies were more relaxed…a good thing if Dimaria had to guess.

Looking out the rain pattered windshield, the blonde finally eyed the town up ahead. It didn't look that large…maybe eight to ten thousand people before the war came. Most of it rested on the southern bank of a river while a few factories rested on the northern shore.

A bridge could be seen in the distance…or part of one. It had fallen into the water recently as steel spires jutted out from the river bottom with broken concrete mixed in. Driving through the outskirts, she observed outlying homes boarded up or half destroyed. And with Cana turning down the main street, it only got worse as the rubble got thicker and thicker.

The seat rumbled and jolted under her ass, making her shift as the brunette drove over a pile of brick that had spilled from the collapsed front of a four story building. The building glared down like a skeleton, its steel supports laid bare to the crying sky as it barely stood with any floors intact.

Casting her gaze further, she caught sight of an eight story apartment building leaning against a six story structure. It's supports had been turned to gnarled and twisted metal, causing the lean…then she started to see the bodies… They were scattered everywhere. In the road…among the shattered ruins of doorways and destroyed inhabitation. Bloated and unseeing, it would be unsettling to most.

"SHIT!" Cana cursed as she slammed on the brakes. The wide avenue was completely blocked by gridlock…dozens of crushed and abandoned vehicles littered everyway as glass sparkled in the rain. Some still had corpses leaning out over the hood or laying near opened doors. A traffic light had fallen across a school bus, its body tipped on the side…right near the edge of a massive emergence hole. It was glaringly obvious how this town had fallen with the staggering battle damage around the fissure.

"What is it?" Erza asked as she leaned her head in from the back. Following Cana's line of sight, the red head understood. Looking left and right, the options ceased. The right side of the road was just building's…and heavily damaged ones at that. To the left was a T-intersection…but it was equally clogged with cars and trucks too.

"Looks like were walking…" she sighed wearily as Cana and Dimaria stepped out into the rain. Moving past her mother, she hit the control latch for the ramp as the sound of servos rapidly lowered it. Hefting her rifle, she walked down into the rain as the R.K's quickly followed.

"Our objective is the city hall. If the civvies are still there, we march em' back to the 'Dill. If there are too many, we call for an airlift…if they can fly anyway…" Chambers informed the men and women around her as the steady drumbeat of water fell. "Scarlet. Take point" the Sergeant ordered as she got in step behind the redhead.

Moving toward a deli at the corner of the street, Erza braced at the doorway with Chambers on the opposite side. Peering in, all she saw was an empty restaurant with rotting food on the counters. A dead woman laid on the floor near the kitchen, but nothing else moved. Rushing inside, Erza and the Fiorian's showed their professionalism as they cleared each area.

" _She's cautious…"_ Irene observed as her daughter approached the emergency door in the back. Pushing it open with a steady hand, the group was soon back outside in an alleyway as rainwater sluiced down the buildings around them. Their left opened up onto a side street, but the way forward led deeper into the small city.

"Man…what shitty weather" the large, blonde man stated as the rain and wind whipped through the garbage strewn alley.

"Quiet" Cana ordered as she walked past, her lancer cradled in her hands as her heavy boots splashed through murky puddles. Moving past a dumpster overflowing with refuse, the soldiers followed Erza's lead.

"Bitch" Brocko Aryian whispered toward Cana's back as the men and women moved down the narrow canyon of brick and stone. Doorway's were boarded up or locked to surrounding businesses, but that was unimportant as each soldier tried to strain their senses for threats.

Moving onto another roadway littered with abandoned cars and rubble, Erza could tell the army had made a stand here. Metal and concrete barricades lined the avenue to her right as it faced the massive emergence hole half a block away. Several buildings were leaning precariously, their foundations visible as they leaned toward the darkened abyss. More had fallen from heavy explosions or bombardment, making the visible area a massive mess of rubble and shattered materials.

Numerous bodies of dead Rifle Knights and civilians covered the pavement as their bloated and pale skin grew slick with water. Some looked like they had been fed on by wild animals, their exposed flesh displaying torn ribbons as spent casings littered the ground everywhere. No weapons were left, meaning either the locust or survivors had taken them, stripping the dead of anything useful.

Glass tinkled underfoot as they walked further onto the road, Irene turning her face left as she studied a ruined tank still maintaining a silent station even as the barrel slagged downward. A torn apart body laid across the main turret as the closest side had been completely ripped open like a tin can.

"Brumak rockets. Our tanks are tough, but if they take a full salvo like that at point blank range, odds are your done" Erza said quietly to her mother. She was still studying the left end of the avenue as it led to a more open part of the city.

' **clink'**

It was hard to hear over the rain, but Erza, Cana and the other Knights heard it clear as day. Moving quickly, the took cover at the barricades with the gaping maw of the Emergence hole to their backs.

Vaulting over next to her daughter, Irene was crouched low as Dimaria squatted on her left, the blonde woman taking Cana's warning to heart.

"What is it?" Irene asked as Erza pressed a finger to her lips, indicating silence. The sound echoed from the end of the road…almost like a rattling of chains. It had grown louder as the rain fell, echoing among the buildings nearby. A simple, four story structure sat at the far corner of the road, its multiple windows leering like empty sockets as their darkness betrayed hidden threats.

"I'll pause time. I'll see what's around" the blonde suggested as she slowly rose up, ready to activate her magic.

The sniper bullet flew from the top floor of the fourth story building, striking Dimaria along the right side of her skull as blood and hair flew. Spinning, the woman struck the soaked ground as crimson started to pour.

"SHIT!" Erza yelled out as she ran over. Pressing a hand to the woman's neck, she found a pulse.

' **RROOOOOAAARRR!'**

A Berserker came running around the corner of the road near the tank as its towering mass thundered down on them…then two more appeared with a snarl and carnage in their hearts. Heavy feet pounding across the pavement, the locust females were drawn to the…blood and fear.

"THE ENEMY! OPEN FIRE!" Brocko ordered as he leveled his rifle over the lip of the metal barricade. Smiling to himself, he would show these Fiorians how Alverez soldiers fight as his squad started to fire. Pulling the trigger, the gun barked and spat flame among the rain. Smiling as he struck center mass, he worked the bolt.

"NO, YOU FOOL! THEY'RE BULLETPROOF!" Erza yelled out as she grabbed the unconscious Dimaria by the shoulders as blood leaked from the head wound. Seeing one of Chamber's squad grab the feet, the female's eyes tracked for a safe haven. Spotting an open doorway in the ruins of a bank near the E-hole, she started to carry the wounded toward their destination as another sniper round furrowed the ground between her feet. It was only due to the heavy rain that the locust missed as they fell back.

"CANA!"

"I GOT IT! CARD SLICER!" the brunette yelled as one of the Berserkers turned her way. Flinging a trio of her cards through the air, they sped across the road as her target knocked an abandoned car out of the way with a hail of sparks and screeching metal. Hitting her target, the deadly cards were an equivalent to Levy's magic as they sliced between the atoms and molecules of the Berserkers chest. Blood spilled in an instant as the torso came apart, spilling vile organs onto the roadway.

"RUN YOU IDIOT'S!" Cana yelled out as the sniper fire continued, smashing into her armor. Falling to the ground with a grunt and gasp, she struggled to take a breath under the heavy rain. The last two Berserkers were running toward the Alverez soldiers as the noise drew them like murderous moths to the flame.

"IGNORE HER MEN! WE WILL SLAY THESE BEASTS!" the large blonde roared as he fired again, his bullets having zero affect as he reworked the bolt once more.

Lynn Porto fired her rifle again as her eyes betrayed true fear. _"These monsters…just took out Dimaria with one shot! And that Cana woman just killed one of these nightmares with cards! Just…JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!?"_ She thought as her bullet had zero effect. The two Berserkers were less than ten feet away…and not wounded at all. Seeing the insane grin on her Sergeant's face as he fired with the other two men or her squad, Lynn had enough.

Picking up her rifle and running, she saw Cana rolling behind another barricade as another sniper bullet screeched through the water thick air. Her hand was glowing with a card as she stayed low, waiting for her moment as the doomed men continued to fire.

"Exploding Card…" the brunette whispered as she flung it toward the distant building. Flying on a track of magic dust, it struck between the third and fourth floors as brick and glass burst…shredding the flesh of the locust sniper in roiling explosion of hate.

"Stay low and quiet…" Cana whispered at the Alverezian female. Running in a crouch, the two made their way to the doorway of the ruined bank.

"YeeeAARGHhhh-!" Sergeant Aryian screamed out as the first monstrous female reached him. Grabbing his arm, the locust ripped it off his body as the other moved among the other two…ripping and clawing with brutal efficiency. Crimson blood spurted and flowed to the ground as gore and viscera were flung around. All three died gruesomely and horribly, one man completely disemboweled with his intestines flapping toward the ground.

Watching the slaughter, Lynn turned back as her and Cana made it into the bank. Staying silent, they moved past the floor that sagged downward toward the Emergence hole outside as they crept through the lobby. The building was abandoned as Erza and the others had taken up residence in another building past the torn open vault. Crossing another alleyway, the two found themselves moving up some stairs as their comrades were on a second floor.

"Is she alright?" Irene asked her daughter who was applying first aid. She had disinfected the wound and was stitching it up with a fine needle and thread as Dimaria breathed softly.

"It was a graze. A light one too. She'll have a scar under her hair and a massive headache later, but she should be alright" Erza explained before looking at Cana.

"The others?'

"Dead. They decided to fight Berserkers with rifles. I did kill one though"

"I…I don't understand…why didn't our guns work on them?" Lynn asked as she clutched her rifle tight as fear worked it way in. She couldn't hear the monsters through the rain…hopefully they wouldn't follow.

"Berserkers are pretty much bullet proof against these type of weapons. You need fire or very heavy ordinance. Luckily, my magic can slice through their hide. They're practically blind, but have extremely sharp senses of smell and hearing. The moment that sniper fired, they were ready to butcher us" Cana explained as Irene slowly stood up, her eyes looking out the destroyed corner of the room. Right across the road was the city hall, its columns and pristine white walls smirched with burn marks and random destruction.

A half circle barricade was around the steps of the building…but only death lingered as more dead bodies littered the steps to the structure.

"That's our objective…where the civilians are" Chambers reminded them all as rain leaked down through cracks in the roof.

"Yes…but we can't leave her alone" Erza pointed out as she sighed. "I'll go. No sense in all of us going there if it's a trap or their all dead" she explained as Irene nodded.

"I'll accompany you. The others can stay here and wait for our return"

Letting out a sigh as she wiped the water from her purple hair, Kelly Chambers gave a slow nod. _"We did just lose three and have another one wounded. Lynn looks like she's gonna shit herself and we can't move the blonde right now…"_

"Fine. But nothing crazy. Get in and assess the situation. If there are survivors, do what you think is best. Danvers, you and Alco cover the stairs toward the alley. Tross, stay with Lynn and big tits here. I'll cover the other exit with Alberona" The woman ordered as Erza and Irene moved toward the front hallway. Hearing Cana and Chambers taking positions at another gaping hole that looked out toward the street, the two red-heads moved to ground level.

"I still can't believe…how fast that happened" Irene stated as they moved past an overturned ice-cream truck. The driver was crushed underneath, a shard of glass embedded in the forehead as his eyeless sockets stared off into nothingness.

"That's how it always is…" Erza replied as they moved past the barricades. Boots slick with water, the two red-heads climbed the short staircase to the government building. Finding the main doors knocked off their hinges, the duo moved past the receptionist desk as more bodies of civilians and soldiers laid where they fell. Some had been shot or taken horrible shrapnel wounds…others had been killed with brutal knives and claw. The evidence of a last stand was everywhere as overturned furniture and desks littered the floor along with dried blood.

"How much death have you seen, daughter?" Irene asked softly as the two women started to climb the main staircase.

"Far…far too much" Erza told her mom as they moved past another barricade with half a dozen bodies of office workers slumped everywhere. The smell was vile…but not as bad as the summer months would be. Climbing onto the second floor walkway, the two kept moving with silence in their steps.

Pushing a double door open, they entered a new hallway littered with spilled papers and other office supplies. The doors to many offices were flung open or torn off the hinges, probably when the locust were slaughtering. Boots squelching against the soft carpet of the hall, Erza and Irene kept their rifles at the ready for anything. Minutes passed as they searched each office, finding nothing but bodies or abandoned files of the government. They would find the occasional locust corpse or wretch, but there weren't many…these people hadn't been fighters.

"There…the mayor's office and communication center" Erza pointed out as they came to some finely crafted doors. Dried blood was sprayed across one, but no corspe could be seen as Irene grabbed the handle. Erza was ready, pointing her lancer at the entrance. Pulling the door open, Irene immediately wanted to gag.

Dozens of bodies covered the floor as intestines and limbs were strewn about, the stench of vile rot permeating the entire room. Men, women and children had been slaughtered, their deaths freezing the look of terror in their eyes during their last moments. The expensive furniture was beyond ruined as gore covered the oaken desk of the mayor, visible chunks of flesh and meat strewn across the top.

A door was set into the far left wall near some machinery, a pile of four bodies laying in front as Erza took in the vile sight. Bullet holes had shattered the plaster and broken the main window to see outside. Some of the paintings had tears in them from spent shrapnel, most likely from grenades or boomshots as the shattered boards of the bare wall could be seen in some places.

"Oh…that is…" Irene whispered as she closed her eyes. Yes, she was a solider and warrior…but this just seemed so…wrong.

"Bad…I know. They've been dead for less than a day judging by the smell… Look, the comm system" Erza pointed before walking into the room, her boots becoming slick with fresh blood as she ignored the horror and death around her. Marching up to the console, she saw the blinking light emitting the signal near a dead operator. His jaw and been shot away, leaving his rancid and bloody tongue flopping onto his chest as stench left his corpse.

 ***Scuffle***

The sound came from the door blocked by bodies, and had both women aiming their weapons in a flash.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" Erza commanded as the sound seemed to freeze. They both waited in baited silence as the small hint of scuffling feet resounded from inside.

"… _.Are you soldiers? Did the monsters go away?"_ A female's voice asked from inside. It was shaky and nervous, an obvious condition of what happened.

"We are. I am Erza Scarlet. We got the signal and came as fast as we could"

"… _.I…I've heard of you…the three of us want to leave…"_ The voice echoed again as the door started to bulge outward. But it stopped with the pile of bodies pressing against the wood.

"Irene. Help me move these" Erza stated as she stooped down and started to drag an older man in a pin striped suit away from the door. He was missing both legs, the stumps ending in a snarl of torn flesh and nerves.

Pursing her red lips, Irene started to do the same as her boots kicked away some spent bullet casings. They jumped and rolled, finally resting in another pool of blood nearby as the duo quickly moved the corpses away from the door.

Finally cleared, Erza turned the handle and pulled the door open. It was a closet with a few coats and rain slickers…and three survivors. A busty, auburn haired female was crouched low with a white blouse and a secretary's skirt hugging her hips. She had to be only eighteen or nineteen…possibly twenty as smears of blood covered her clothing. Hugged close to her bosom in a protective manner were two children…a ten year old girl and a younger boy who was holding a small kitten in his hands.

Each one looked positively scared to death as the secretary looked up at the two with quivering lips. "Is…everyone…"

"Dead. You three appear to be the only survivors" Irene stated coldly. In her eyes, there was no point in beating around the bush. _"By the old gods…they must've hid in here while everybody was slaughtered…it's a miracle these monsters didn't find them"_

"Come on. We'll take you back to Magnolia. It's safe there" Erza instructed as she held out a hand to the frightened civilians. _"I thought everybody would be dead…at least someone survived…"_

Feeling a little hand encase her own, Erza saw the little boy holding on as he gripped the tiny kitten in his other arm. It was a ball of fluffy orange and white, its little eyes closed as it slept.

"W…will you keep the monsters away…" the boy asked as Erza nodded, giving a small smile.

"Of course…it's my job" she stated before looking at the others. "We regroup and head back to the A.P.C. I doubt there are any more in this town" she told them as they started to move through the upper hallways. It was quiet as they moved, the only sound the fall storm outside as rain howled and splashed.

Finally stepping out onto the front steps of the building, there was no enemy activity as Erza spotted Cana and Chambers giving the all clear. They had stayed on station, watching for any threats as the five ran across the street toward a regrouping with friendly faces…

 **Three hours later…**

Dimaria sat at a table in the guild hall with a large bandage wrapped around her head. She was sitting with Cana, Erza, and Irene at a table as thunder and lightning flashed outside. Kinana and Yukino were back, helping Mira behind the bar as the white haired key mage had nothing better to do. The hall rumbled from the forces of nature outside as rain battered the roof with a steady drum. The storm had grown far worse on the drive back, but fortunately, they had all made it safely…except for the three casualties earlier.

The refugee's had been taken to a shelter immediately, provided with food, bedding, and medical care for them as they thanked those that had rescued them. Irene and Lynn had informed many of the Alverez soldiers of what they had seen…and to never underestimate the locust as the buxom Spriggan vowed to make sure that all her men and women would retrieve proper training before taking to the field.

Dimaria had been treated, but Erza's assessment had been very accurate. Aside from a splitting headache and future scar, the blonde would make a full recovery. Plus…she now had a very healthy respect for snipers…

As for now with the approaching night and monstrous storm wracking the city, the mages hunkered down for the next day. Cana was enjoying a frothing mug of beer with Dimaria, who happened to enjoy the card mages attitude toward alcohol as they chatted and exchanged stories.

Watching as Mira came over with two plates, Irene eyed the white haired barmaid as she set down a slice with several strawberry's on top of the filling.

"Um…what is this?" she asked as Erza looked at her oddly.

"It's Strawberry Cheesecake…the most delectable dessert in the world. After a mission such as today, I treat myself to a slice. I thought you would enjoy one as well"

"I…I've never had it before" the mother admitted as her daughter's eyes narrowed sharply.

"Then you should try it…"

"Come on Irene! Try it!" Dimaria cheered as her large chest heaved in her tight shirt, giving a noticeable bounce.

"Very well…"

Taking a forkful as Erza did the same, Mira and others around the hall watched with interest as the mother and daughter took a healthy bite of dessert.

"HhhmmmmMMM! DELICIOUS!" Both uttered at the exact same time as their eyes sparkled from the taste of heavenly delight. The texture and velvety goodness could not be denied as they both went in for a second scoop with angelic smiles adorning their features.

" _Yup…Definitely mother and daughter"_ the entire guild thought as both seemed to mirror each other's expression and movement's perfectly.

Quickly eating the delectable desserts, many concluded that Erza and Irene had just reached a milestone…love of strawberry cheesecake.

"Not really that surprising" Lucy contemplated as she sat with Natsumi and Juvia, watching the duo interact with ease.

"No doubt…it's like watching twins…" Natsumi stated before idly wondering… _"I wonder if Natsu could tame three red-heads?"_

"Ah…Juvia is happy for Erza!" the water mage said with a grin as she sat on the other side of the table. "Juvia just hopes that she and Erza can—" Her voice was cut off as a communications screen jumped into existence behind the bar, covering up the whole mirror that ran along the shelves holding many bottles of liquor.

Appearing on the screen was Brandish and Nastu with Marcus, all three looking grim.

"Hey…hope your all sitting down because Brandish has some bad news" Marcus rasped out, his voice like rough gravel to the two newcomers.

"Brandish? Is something the matter?" Irene asked as Dimaria looked on, not liking the look on the greenettes face. It contorted…almost trying to decide how to unleash unwanted news before she finally spoke.

"Ajeel was killed today. His air-ship came under Reaver attack and he crashed into the ruins of Crocus. I landed to assist and provide security, but the locust attacked almost immediately. The impact alone killed eight hundred ninety three soldiers when the bottom deck pancaked and was crushed. Kilo and Delta squads along with two others arrived to assist…but it…it was…" Brandish stuttered as she tried to regain her composure.

"IT WAS HELL! THESE MONSTERS KILLED AND BUTCHERED WITHOUT MERCY!" She yelled across the airwaves as a few tears fell from the memories. "MEN AND WOMEN SHOT AND BLOWN APART….BURNED ALIVE! ONLY SIX THOUSAND AND TWELVE SURVIVED AFTER A SINGLE BATTLE! HOW…HOW CAN WE SUSTAIN SUCH CASUALTIES IN JUST A SINGLE ENGAGEMENT!" She shouted once more as Natsu slowly grimaced.

"W…What? One of the Spriggan's…died? And so many others?" Irene asked with wide eyes, the former mood forgotten as Brandish nodded.

"Hisui's military has given us barracks and food…the remaining are to be given training first thing in the morning…all of our preparations did nothing for these creatures…" She whispered as Natsu stepped forward, giving the greenette time to step away.

"They laid a trap…the locust know we'll try to rescue downed pilots and planes that get shot down. The fact it happened to them was just damn, shitty luck" He paused before looking at his women in the hall before settling on Irene and Dimaria. "She did her damn best…It just went to shit in a handbasket real fast" He voiced out, the deep baritone reaching many ears as he tried to give a small smile to lighten the mood as the subject changed. "Glad to see you getting along with your daughter, Irene. I hope we can meet in person soon" He finished before glancing at Dimaria…making the blonde blush…just a tiny bit despite the serious tone.

"Juvia, Cana, Mira, Natsumi, Erza, Kinana…" He paused, not sure how to proceed. "Stay safe…your all very important to me" He grunted as the window faded from view. To others, it sounded cold and dead, but the six women knew...that was how Natsu said he was worried and loved them all very much.

Resting a hand on her forehead, Irene tried to quell the horrible news. _"We…We just lost a Spriggan! And almost a quarter of our battle strength in one day! This…this shouldn't be possible!"_

Looking up as Mira set a bottle and five glasses down, the barmaid quickly poured the alcohol.

"For your fallen" She lightly praised while holding the glass aloft. Picking her own up, Irene and Dimaria clinked glasses with the three fairies as they all started to drink to the dead among the somber news…

 **Nova Hollow…Location unknown**

A massive construction by her children, the new capitol of the locust empire would start here. Deep underground away from prying eyes, rock formations had been cut out in the stone for her children. Columns and bridges led to the new hollow for transporting the locust armies as torchlight illuminated the darkness.

Queen Myrrah grinned as she looked out at the formations of locust columns waiting her orders. The first wave this past month had been hard for her forces with tens of thousands dying by the hands of the humans…but they had suffered greatly. Millions were dead in a mere month…and now it was time to unleash the second phase.

"My Children! The human's are scared! They die and flee before our might…your might! Millions have perished and soon! Soon they will break under our bootheel!" She paused as locust rasps and cheers washed over her body. Standing with her most trusted commanders, Myrrah extended her arms in glory before continuing her speech.

"However…HOWEVER! They have started to seek aid from the other continents to destroy us! That cannot happen! The Alverez empire located on Alakitasia…Giltena to the north across the ocean…BURN THEM! DESTROY THEM! KILL EVERY HUMAN YOU CAN FIND AND DROWN THE LAND IN SORROW! HUMANITY WILL FALL HERE AND OUR RACE WILL STRIVE FORWARD! SO GO, AND WAGE WAR FOR YOUR QUEEN!" She shouted, giving rise to an unbelievable echo of cheers.

Stepping back, she retreated through a doorway as locust generals started to march their troops to the invasion points underneath the planet.

Walking past several locust bodyguards covered in completely black armor, Myrrah smirked. _"This will show them fear while breaking resolve. The countries here have minimal military power at best…and soon…the next two acts will be upon us as 'that' weapon for the Seran's reaches completion…"_

"Yes…humanity will fall…I will ensure it with these last three strokes of the sword…" She whispered as she walked, knowing her actions will plunge Earthland into a horrible new state of death and destruction as a sleeping beast continued to grow nearby…

 **Well! That's it for chapter 42! I hope you enjoyed it all..especially with Irene and Erza! To be honest, I played with her personality a bit cause I really don't care about canon…especially now. Plus, it seems fitting they both love strawberry cheesecake. And poor Ajeel…dead before action. At least Dimaria only got a graze! But wooo…wrote this really fast! Anyway, I hope you all liked it and give positive reviews!**

 **OH! And I did write a Rick and Morty crossover if any of you missed it…Levy wore a meat suit with exploding steak cannons…so check it out! And my next one shot will deal with a time line from Unknownlegion and 'Last of Us' Natsu…he just needs to write the proper material first!**

 **Dimaria: Woah…that scar makes your boyfriend look sexy…**

 **Cana: It does…say…we could always use a blonde in the sisterhood…**

 **Irene: Absolutely not! That is MY NAT! Er…my daughter's boyfriend… *Awkward laugh***

 **Natsumi: Hmmmm…I think your both interested…**

 **Erza: NO! They haven't even met it him! It defies logic! And you still embarrassed me earlier!**

 **Natsumi: AHHH! I'M SORRY!**

 **This it thehappy signing off!**


	43. Etherion Day

**Welp! Here is chapter 43! Which is insane when you think about it! Now I'm thanking all the positive reviews for my story so far! I want to say 99% have been pleasant and positive!**

 **Now, going off the cliffhanger from last time…you all know things are going to get bad! Some even worried for Dimaria…and already want her, Irene, and Brandish in the harem! While it's a great idea to have three redheads and three greenettes, they won't just…Fall in love with him for no reason…especially since Brandish is the only one to have met Natsu in person so far. Plus…getting a harem this large is tough. Those three could be "quasi-members?" I'm not sure…I bet some of you will talk me into it anyway. Also…thinking of giving Laxus another girl or two?**

 **But! This is the next chapter for you all to enjoy! So Read And Review!**

 **I don't own any media anywhere.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Etherion Day**

 **October 18** **th** **8:09 a.m. Altaskia City.**

Altaskia City was a large city along the southern border of the Alverez empire and the Bavar imperium. Rich in trade, sugar exports, and wheat, the metropolis was one many that inhabited the vast empire of over one hundred million. Built between the confluence of two rivers, the city was home to over a million souls and a sizable military garrison as the desert sun bore down in the heat. Considered abundant in farming along the rich and fertile delta along its banks, the city had been a stronghold and major food supplier during the previous conflict between Bavar and Alverez.

While smaller in size and population, the Bavar Imperium was no pushover, holding several mages on equal standing to the Spriggan's. Having a population of close to forty million, this second empire stretched from the Altask desert all the way to the southern coast hundreds of miles away and encompassing rivers, mountains, and lush, warm rainforests…but there had been tremors…and news from across the ocean of horrors and genocide. With this news, both militaries were on high alert as Ishgar was torn apart across the distant ocean.

Neinhart was walking down the dusty street of the city with his comrade, Invel Yura as he tried to keep his clothes clean from the blowing dust and dry heat. The fluffy, white shirt was his normal attire, but was quite stifling in the desert city. Glancing at his comrade, Neinhart had to question why 'The Winter General' was stationed in such a hot and stifling city as the citizens moved and weaved around them.

"This is such a waste of time. These locust monsters have only appeared on Ishgar. There hasn't been a single sighting of them anywhere else…which is very boring. I could be relaxing in my penthouse…but we're investigating…Earthquakes" The effeminate man complained as they walked down the road, bypassing several citizens hurrying on their own little, errands.

"Nevertheless, our emperor has ordered us here to conduct an investigation. We must comply with his wishes. These locust are a great concern to him and his precaution is quite reasonable" Invel told the other soldier as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Psht! Whatever. All I know is I'd be able to kick their asses!" Neinhart bragged to his comrade…just as the ground trembled...

Halting in their tracks, both Spriggans looked around as more tremors were felt, some shaking nearby buildings as plaster and a few loose bricks clattered to the ground while men and women ran for safety.

"An earthquake?" Invel asked calmly…just as the ground burst. Scaled limbs jutted upwards, stretching twenty…thirty…forty feet into the air before slamming down onto the ground, cracking the roadway as the two mages took a cautionary step backward.

' **RRROOOOOAAAAR!'**

The Corpser emerged, the maw of razor sharp teeth glistening in the morning sun as men, women, and children screamed in horror and panic. Emerging like a rancid spore of rot, the locust drones poured forth out of cracked and broken road as they opened fire, their snarls and yellowed eyes rancid with hate and bloodlust as bullets snapped and screamed, killing indiscriminately as humans fell.

"DESTROY THEM! ICE SLAVE!" Invel shouted out as gunfire ripped a man apart less than ten feet away. Ignoring the splash of blood, the Spriggan held out his hand toward the arachnid as he summoned his immense magic. Forming a large collar of frozen ice around the Corpsers…neck, the mage tried to bend it to his will.

"IT'S NOT JUST HERE!" Neinhart yelled over the fresh warzone as screams and gunfire filled the air from other spaces in the city. Already, explosions were wracking some buildings a few streets over, most likely from these horrid creatures. His comrade had brought the Corpser under control with his magic, making it attack the closest locust troops as they turned and fired on the arachnid.

Raising its massive limbs, the arachnid smashed down, crushing two of the drones as a grinder turned, spraying machine gun fire at the colossal beast. Spent casings clattered and fell to the dusty ground as Invel controlled his new charge, making it attack and kill its former comrades as the nearby locust took the new threat seriously.

Ignoring the fleeing humans as they fired, the drones stitched gunfire up its hide…with no visible effect as Neinhart targeted a group of locust emerging from another hole in the ground. They had come up near a small shop, their yellow eyes seeking to sow carnage as a family hid inside.

" _They're monsters right? Well…lets see them deal with their pasts coming to life!"_ the finely dressed Spriggan thought as he activated his signature spell. "HISTORIA OF THE DEAD!" he shouted out while pointing at group of monsters, trying to bring out the secrets of their hearts…

They were raising their weapons toward him, his eyes slowly widening in horrible realization as he searched each heart of the locust.

" _The..THERE'S NOTHING! NO LOVED ONES! NO REGRETS! Just…JUST EVIL! PURE EVIL!"_ He mentally screamed…just as the first bullets ripped through his chest. The locust didn't' know why this human had been waving its arms at them…but it was foolish and paid for it.

The bullets ripped through Neinhart's heart, destroying the organ as deadly bullets shattered nearby ribs. Coughing up blood as he staggered backward, Nienhart knew he was a dead man on his feet as he looked down at the ragged hole.

"NIENHART!" Invel screamed out as his fellow Spriggan fell to the ground, his life blood pumping as the man choked on his own life.

"Dammit!" the ice wizard cursed as he flash froze more of the locust in place, sealing their fate in the morning sun as the city slowly tore itself apart. Looking down at the fallen Spriggan once more, the man sneered as he saw more of the hated creatures climbing out of emergence holes around him.

The noise of war was everywhere as Invel shattered the Corpser and more of the vile creatures with his powerful ice, killing dozens of the monsters with shattering ease as the city was wracked with war and fire. Looking down the street as Nienhart took his last, shuttered breath in a pool of crimson and dusty sand, Invel saw more of the locust emerging, their weapons firing into helpless civilians as blood and flesh flew. A grenade blast echoed from nearby, met with harsh and horrible screams as the usually composed man started to walk forward, ready to kill more of the invaders of his empire.

" _There is no time to mourn a soldier's death…only to destroy the enemy"_ He told himself while turning away from his comrade's corpse, the man finally still and beyond help as war ravaged the city.

The Theron Guard drew back the torque bow as it huddled behind the fruit stand in the street. He was with two other of his drone brethren, having just emerged from the new hollow minutes before as they watched the lone man kill dozens of their brothers.

" _Mage…"_ It hissed out, knowing how dangerous these types of humans were. The Theron Guard's knew of the dangers the magic users could be…several of his brothers had perished at their hands…and all were to be killed in their conquest. Releasing the string, the bow made its signature "Thunk!' as the bolt flew through the air, embedding in the back of the blue haired man as he screamed in pain from the sharp point digging into his back.

"AAAAUGGH!" Invel screamed in agony from the deadly point that had dug into his flesh. Reaching back as his muscles flared, Invel saw the object of his suffering. Extending his hand, the man grasped the bolt as blood flowed from his back as more locust emerged from the ground near the dead Corpser.

"Got it…Now to—"

The torque bolt detonated, exploding in a flash of brutal force as the Spriggan was blown in half, his intestines strewn across the ground as his life ceased…barely thirty feet away from his former comrade. Lifeless eyes looked up at the sky…with only half a body as the Theron Guard moved past. Blood was slick on the ground among ichor and horrible chunks of flesh, the Spriggan the latest casualty as more human's died across the city.

Running past as its leathers flapped in the heat and the sun baked its horrible, gray flesh, the locust elite saw no issue with cutting the life short. Raising a hand, the Theron Guard beckoned his brethren forward to war as it stepped through the freshly strewn intestines of the winter general…

 **The continent of Giltena, Valera 9:15 a.m.**

The city of Valera could be considered a beautiful and ancient city with stunning landmarks, architecture from years long past, and a cultural center for the entire region. Located on the flat, grassy plains of Voro, it was entering the first whispers of winter as the mighty Vlane River flowed through the city center. With a population of over eight hundred thousand, it was the second largest city for the country of Valeria as the capital rested on the southern shore, only a short distance of a hundred miles away.

A relatively peaceful city for its size, Valera sported the normal guard force as its police and security as Giltena to the north was friendly and non hostile toward the smaller country of twenty million. But with the calamity occurring on the southern continent of Ishgar, Giltena and Valeria had placed their militaries on active standby along with several of the other countries on the continent. The leadership had met with each other, trying to make preparations for worst case scenarios as they worked together and heeded the warnings of Queen Hisui to establish safe zones for their populations. But due to the nature of their continent and its low-lying plains with soft soil, there was only one place that would be capable of withstanding the horde…the Distro Islands to the west.

However…any semblance of calm and organized planning had ceased when the earth shook and the locust spilled forth, killing and butchering all in their path.

"RUN!" A guard shouted out as he leveled his magic staff at the subterranean horror hell bent on killing the civilians. Firing the magic blast, it burned and singed locust flesh as his fellow officers tried to hold the line at the train station. Bullets and flying magic struck and burned the air, creating a cascade of chaos. Civilians were fleeing and clamoring, trying to gain passage on one of the trains as a nightmarish Brumak moved down the large boulevard, its machine guns chattering like a hellish typewriter.

Men, women and children fell under the slaughter as drones and their compatriots killed without mercy, laughter and glee on their sharp teeth as wretches broke into a café, tearing and slashing flesh as screams of pain and fear filled the air. The whole of the city was awash in panic and war as echoing screams and gunfire filled the streets…the locust emerging wherever they wished from the ground as they quickly overwhelmed the city's military and police forces. In fact…the guard headquarters was already a slaughterhouse as a Flamer Brumak came up in the middle of the street outside, burning and slaughtering the forces inside with inhuman abandon as wretches and assault drones poured in and killed without mercy…only five police guards would escape the nightmare out of two hundred. This was one such loss in the opening salvo of this invasion that would cripple any kind of resistance as the horde spread, finding and killing all in sight.

"KEEP FIRING MEN!" An older solider bellowed as he hunkered behind a burning magic mobile near the front steps of the station. He was joined by several of his comrades as panicked civilians streamed and ran past…sometimes trampling others like a mass stampede as gunfire and shrapnel sought their lives and flesh.

Gritting his teeth as a man fell nearby, Ivo Saitama popped up as gunfire shattered the chest-plate of one of his soldiers near one of the pillars of the station. Blood and flesh flew away from the heavy rounds splintering the young novice's body as a little girl screamed, a bullet tearing a part of her calf away as her blonde hair fell past her shoulders in a terrified mess. She was still holding the tiny kitten in her arms, a gift her father had gotten her this morning for her birthday…and now he was dead a few streets away.

"MOMMY!" The girl wailed as a she fell, reaching for an older woman that ran up and tried to pick up her daughter. Gunfire kicked up, a locust drone aiming at the two females as a stray round dug into the older woman's shoulder, spraying blood onto the younger girl on the ground.

"RUN! TO THE TRAIN!" Ivo screamed as he ran out into the killing field as more of his men tried to resist the encroaching monsters. Leveling his staff, the veteran pointed it at the gray skinned monster while firing a yellow blast of light from a mere twenty feet away. Blowing off its head, He picked up the girl and ran up the steps with the mother close behind as the girl's blood leaked onto his hands.

" _What do we do? There's no way our forces can beat these things! They…they just came up out of the ground! We aren't prepared yet! Valeria isn't ready yet!"_ He screamed in his head as he ran inside the station, a scene of fear and panic like a clamor of suffering as peopled pushed and shoved. There was only one train at the station…and it was filling quickly as overwhelmed conductors tried to make sense.

Running through one of the doors with the mother following, the soldier found one of the cabins as an obviously wealthy man approached, trying to take his belongings into the room.

"Excuse me! I am Reginald the Third! My brother owns this train and these will be my private quarters! These two will not be allowed in there!" The man yelled as gunfire screamed outside, chattering and wailing with brutality as his comrades continued to fight a losing battle. Ignoring the finely dressed man, Captain Saitama opened the cabin door and ushered the little girl inside along with the mother.

"Lay down, sweetie…and hold onto your little friend, alright?" the bald man told her with a strained smile as he pulled a bottle of disinfectant from his med kit.

"Okay…" the young girl sniffled, tears and grime streaking her cheeks as she held onto her little, white and black kitten. Hissing and crying as the medical liquid splashed against her calf wound, the soldier quickly dressed it with gauze as he peered out the cabin window.

A massive explosion bloomed into the air from the direction of the city center, a thunderclap of fire that killed who knows how many as the flying squids dove and strafed other, distant targets.

"GET THESE POOR PEOPLE OUT OF MY CABIN!" The man yelled from the doorway as Ivo snarled.

"Help your mom with the bandages, I have to deal with a pest" Ivo told the crying girl who shakily nodded, her arms clutching the small cat in an attempt to ward off the horrors outside. Standing up, Ivo turned and slugged the man across the face, his fist striking the cash chucker with ease.

"H…HOW DARE YOU!" Bernie Kapernick shouted out with rage as he laid on the floor…even as more people streamed onto the train.

"Our country is now at war…and only the useful will survive…you are not useful" he stated before grabbing him by the collar. Dragging him to the door, Ivo tossed him out onto the platform just as bullets crashed into the metal doorway of the train. Sparking away, the man instinctively reeled back as another grouping of bullets shattered the glass of the train window nearby.

"LET ME BACK ON YOU BA-" a trio of locust bullets tore through the wealthy man's skull, turning it into a gray and splintered mess of skull fragments as his brains sprayed across the metal work of the nearby doorway.

Ducking down as glass sprinkled onto his bald head and leaving several fresh cuts, he had his trusty blast staff aimed and ready as several drones made it through the main doors of the train station. Firing at one of the monsters as rockets and machine gun fire tore apart the street and people outside, he was satisfied with a kill as the magical power tore through its chest, ripping and burning horrid flesh…but it was short lived as more of the locust made their way through, their weapons blinking like evil stars inside as hot brass tinkled and echoed across the floor.

Men and women fell like wheat at the back, their fates sealed as they tried to get away somehow.

"ON THE TRAIN NOW!" Captain Saitama screamed out over the gunfire as an elderly couple were cut down by one of the larger locust, its hands carrying a large weapon that ripped and tore through the air. Watching as his few remaining soldiers made a fighting withdrawal, the captain fired at the larger brute, his magic staff denting its armored helmet as he fired again in quick succession. A woman ran past the doorway, carrying two children as one of his Sergeants followed with panicked footsteps.

"SIR! THIRD PLATTOON IS GONE! I…I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT!" The younger, female officer screamed out as blood and severed limbs covered the train platform. A large gash adorned her temple, matting down the brown hair as it continued to leak slowly down her side. Looking back at the platform, nobody was left now…and the locust turned their attention to the train as they resumed firing at the metal transport with hundreds of souls on board.

Yanking the door shut as the long train started to move, Ivo Saitama gave an understanding nod as bullets sparked and echoed across the metal outside. Fortunately, they weren't boring through the framework and gave them all a small respite as the train pulled away from the station. _"How…how many of my brothers in arms did I just lose today? All in barely an hour…"_

"I'm glad you at least made it…Mera" the Captain replied as he stood up. The train was barreling down the tracks, eager to escape the city as it was torn apart by monsters of genocide. Looking down at his comrade, he could see her crying and shaking…the trauma of losing so much and so quickly…would be tough for anybody.

"There's a little girl and her mom in that cabin…why not check on them? Take a few minutes off" He suggested as the female Sergeant sniffled.

"I…yes sir. I…I…" _"It happened so fast! These monsters! How can anybody stand up to…giant spiders! Or snarling little monsters that…eat corpses! All my friends are gone! My family!"_ Mera wanted to break down and just curl up into a ball…and let somebody else fight while she hide somewhere safe. Looking outside the window, her eyes streamed more liquid as a third of her hometown was already in the flames of a firestorm as the locust continued to kill and slaughter their way across the city…

 **Vistarion, Capitol of the Alverez Empire 10:19 a.m.**

Zeref looked out the window of the palace with a face of solemn anger. His fists were clenched, and his magic was begging to flare and kill all around him as the emperor watched his mighty capitol burn under locust attack.

A massive city of almost five million that grew along the coast of the ocean, the metropolis spanned for miles as numerous fires went unchecked. Even from here, he could see the university of higher learning burn…the flames sowing kindling and ash into the sky as Reavers dive bombed a position held by his soldiers. The speeding bombs released, turning the group of men into bloody parts in the middle of the nearby street as more locust emerged, heading into an apartment building to slaughter all inside.

Tracers and gunfire rang and shattered lives as a Brumak fired from several streets away, its missiles blowing the façade of a ten story building away as glass and broken brick rained down, killing more of his citizens. Whole neighborhoods of the capitol were burning uncontrolled as fire brigades tried to stem the flames with the military's help…but how could they complete such a task with Reavers diving from the sky? Or Corpsers bursting from the ground to spill more of the vile creatures as more continued to die.

"Brother…is this the kind of war you speak of? Wholesale slaughter?" Zeref whispered as shrill screams of terror echoed from the city below. Hearing the door to his private quarters bang open, Zeref turned to witness August striding into the room, his face contorted with pain and misery as he quickly approached with several guards.

"Your Majesty…I have some grave news…" He uttered as another building was overcome with flames only a mere half mile away as explosions ripped down the street.

"I'm sure I can guess what it is!" the black haired mage shot back in annoyance as he continued to keep a reign on his power. Looking away from the man and back to the city, Zeref silently cursed himself. _"If only I was still immortal! Dammit! Who would've guessed that taking my curse away would make me helpless against these abominations!"_

"Just…tell me already" Zeref ordered as his soldier bowed his head in respect.

"Altaskia City is burning…the locust are slaughtering everything as we speak. Neinhart and Invel are unreachable…I fear the worst of their fates. I've also received reports from several cities across the empire to the west and north…the locust are attacking those regions as well. The Bavar Imperium is facing this locust invasion at Varn…but communications have failed with that city. I've also received a report that the Klang Dynasty is fighting these horrors along the border as well" August paused as Zeref furrowed his brow.

"So…it's safe to say that this has gone worldwide? What of our contingent to Fiore? Has Ajeel started integrating his forces into their military?" Zeref asked the older man as hundreds of locust marched down one of the main thoroughfares of the city, killing all under their gaze with murderous gunfire as two Flamer Brumaks gave support. Their flames belched and burned, washing among fleeing people as their flesh was turned to nightmarish charred remains. The military was doing their best, erecting barricades and garrisoning buildings as magic blasts flew in return, taking down some of the drone soldiers as flesh was burned and broken.

Shifting his feet, August cleared his throat before giving his majesty more unfortunate news. He had just received it this morning…but the newest calamity had him trying to put out half a dozen fires with one bucket…it slipped his mind for the moment as he gave the solemn news.

"Ajeel is dead. Along with a quarter of our forces. The locust attacked them enroute and brought down an airship. It was thanks to your brother and several of the Fiorian soldiers that the losses weren't greater" the mage paused before a small smile adorned his normally stoic face. "I am pleased to report Brandish managed to extract the other half and is now in command of those soldiers garrisoned in Crocus. As for Irene and Dimaria, they successfully landed in Magnolia and your soldiers are being re-equipped…from all accounts, our weapons are not suited for this kind of war" He told the leader as several more explosions bloomed in the distance, spelling death and destruction for more helpless souls.

"That much is obvious. If they could kill Ajeel in battle, then it's safe assume that any of the Spriggan could fall to these monsters" Zeref said evenly, the famous Dragneel fury barely bubbling below the surface as he quickly turned from the window. Leaving the battle for his capitol behind him, the emperor was sure in his steps as he beckoned August to follow him. Leaving his private room, Zeref turned down the hall as a few guards ran past, most likely to shore up the defenses of the palace.

It took a few brief minutes, but the two soon found themselves in his war room as a large map of Alverez and the world took up a large table. There were a few generals standing about, arguing about the best course of action, but they silenced their tones to light whispers as their ruler walked in.

Striding up to the large map of his empire, Zeref took in the red and blue pins that were scattered about the board. Dozens of cities were highlighted as red and blue clashed, their untold meaning indicating men and women were dying.

"I take it the red are the enemy?" He asked as one of the generals nodded.

"Yes, my emperor. Blue are our forces that are trying to stem the tide…these locust…they fight with an untold brutality. They fight with sword and bullets…explosives rain from their…Reavers as they dig under and around our forces. Your soldiers are doing their best to keep them at bay, but their weapons are ferocious…and I've been receiving reports that they are targeting mages…killing them even if it costs them hundreds of lives" the older man finished as he stroked his beard decorated with the salt of graying hairs.

"What of the Spriggans? Are they fighting?" Zeref asked coldly, knowing that any who ignored this kind of fight would answer to him and his death magic. Raising his eyes at the other general who happened to be a forty year old woman with striking blonde hair, he listened as she started to paint more of the situation. Pointing toward a city near their western border that rested along the shores of a giant fresh water lake and abundant forest, Sylvia Enos was crisp and clear.

"God Serena is currently leading several divisions against the horde in downtown Milwaukee as he attempts to create safe passage for the citizens. Unfortunately, several of the smaller cities in the area are also under attack and are faring just as bad…if not worse. The shitty thing is, he is the only Spriggan we've been able to contact…none of the others have responded to our requests or are unable too"

Nodding his head, Zeref was glad at least one of his elites were putting up a fight. _"It's possible I've lost a quarter of the Spriggan's in this new war…and more could already be dead. How the hell does Natsu do it? Or Hisui? …THE SAFE ZONES! The cities in the mountains or resting on granite bedrock have all been fortified beyond measure with stockpiles for a few years at least!"_ The ruler realized as he quickly studied the map.

"Send him orders to hold as long as possible, but give Serena options to retreat if necessary" He ordered as his eyes continued to scan. The small mountain cities of Strigg, Banff, Bern and the largest of Briggs along the norther border each rested at an elevation of five thousand feet or higher…and would be perfect for taking in some refuges from the center of the empire. While Briggs only boasted a population of seventy thousand…each city was a defender's dream in the alpine region of his country…and all were linked by road to each other. With heavy forest and help from his brother's country, each one could take in at least thirty to sixty thousand if they secured the food vat technology…which he was positive would not be a problem at this point.

Staggering slightly as the palace rumbled under a nearby explosion, Zeref ignored the chips of paint and plaster falling from the ceiling as he continued to study the map. _"I need to create safe zones for my people! Natsu has told me about 'Hammer Day' the Seran's endured…and it looks like something similar may pass here. COLMA! If I remember correctly, it rests on solid bedrock much like Jacinto!"_

"August. What can you tell me about Colma?" Zeref asked as he pointed toward the city in question.

"Colma? Well…it's a harbor and trade port surrounded by water on three sides on a peninsula two hundred miles north of here. It's only about five miles wide, but over three dozen miles long…so about sixty square miles with a population of two point five million…"

"The geography August! Does it rest on granite bedrock!" Zeref asked loudly with his eyes flaring at the man. Normally he would be very patient with the older mage, but time was of the essence.

"It does your highness" General Enos replied as she studied the long, snaking city that had only one main highway connecting to the rest of the country. "My sister and her family lives there…her husband is a city planner and is always talking about the bedrock below the streets"

"Perfect. Alright. First, I want you to order any troops to escort any refugees they can to the cities of the Antar Mountains. Briggs and the other cities should be able to absorb several thousand refugees in the coming days as our soldiers fortify any and all routes into the mountains. Second, start evacuating any heavy machinery and their handlers to Colma…that city might be one of the few places our people will be able to survive this onslaught. Now get me communications with Hisui!" He ordered as another explosion shook the floor, rattling several pictures on the walls as his followers saluted.

"AT ONCE YOUR MAJESTY!" They all shouted as Zeref scowled at the map, its face covered with red points as the locust butchered his people outside the palace walls.

 **Crocus. The Royal Palace 10:37 a.m.**

Hisui grimaced as another communication window popped into existence in the middle of her war-room. It was bustling with generals and military personnel, each trying to assess the situations and doing their best to stave of the locust rampaging across her country. Looking over at Natsu, Brandish, and Sorano, she gave silent thanks as her tired eyes studied the map of the continents of their world. True be told…she had been sleeping poorly…each night wracked with nightmares of her people dying…or Natsu. Couple that with echoing reports of artillery and war at all manners of the night…and it was no wonder she looked like a haggard mess with dark bags under her eyes.

"I NEED SOME GOD DAMN RIFLES RIGHT NOW!" The prince of Bosco screamed at her from the comm window, his mouth frothing with fury at woman.

Rubbing a tired hand down her face, she took a deep breath before leveling her glare at the prince of a country that she frankly…hated for its treatment of women. From all reports…it was almost as bad as universe eight seven seven-X.

"Watch your tone, boy. Your lucky we sent you the five thousand already and the appropriate ammunition"

"WELL…WE NEED MORE!" he shouted back as he glared at her from his mountain fortress somewhere in the north of his country.

"ORDER YOU MEN TO LOOT LOCUST CORPSES YOU FOOL! WHAT DO YOU THINK THE SOLDIERS OF JOYA AND ICEBURG ARE DOING!? SITTING ON THEIR ASSES! THEY'VE BEEN TAKING EVERY CHANCE TO CAPTURE LOCUST RIFLES AND MACHINE GUNS TO BOLSTER THEIR ARSENAL!" the queen screamed with hatred at the man she frankly wouldn't help if the situation wasn't already dire.

"YOU BITCH! YOU SENT THEM TANKS TO FIGHT! DO THE SAME FOR US!"

"Fight with what you have…and save what you can" Hisui replied while glaring at the prince. Waving a hand at Sorano, the key mage cut off the communications window to that particular man. Turning her attention to the next window, she looked at a regally dressed woman in her early thirties. Purple hair reached her lower back as a simple, but elegant dress of green material hugged her voluptuous body, showing off her large breasts. A younger woman stood next to her with the same hair color, most likely in her late teens or early twenties if Hisui could guess by the age.

"Queen Lakini Valeria…Princess Leia" the emerald queen stated evenly as she put other rulers of distant lands on hold. Natsu and Sorano were talking with a few of them, but when the palace had retrieved dozens of panicked calls from countries all across the planet, telling of bloodshed and horror from locust attacks across the globe…she knew that the war had just entered a new phase of brutality and suffering. Hell…she barely recognized half the names of some lands that were so small and insignificant…that it would be a miracle if they lasted a week against the locust horde.

" _It's bad enough with millions dead across Ishgar…but now with reports from the Bolavian Protectorate past Peringrade…the Giana Islands…now Giltena and Valeria…who knows how many more have died just this morning. And just when I thought we were starting to make some fucking headway!"_

"Hisui" Lakini replied, skipping the honorifics since they were of equal standing before just delving into her request as her eyes shivered with sorrow. "I…I have no right to ask this…while our countries are not hostile toward each other, we barely have any political contact…but…PLEASE! PLEASE SEND ANY HELP YOU CAN! The…the lands of my country are almost all plains and grasslands! We…we have no place to fortify! I've already ordered all ships in my coastal cities to begin ferrying evacuees and essential military personnel to the Distro Islands, but my soldiers are fighting a losing battle!" the queen pleaded as distant gunfire could be heard outside…making the young princess cringe in fear.

"Hisui…my brothers on the line…needs to talk to you asap" Natsu told his queen as Hisui tried to quell the…fatigue and stress…the nightmare unfolding across the planet as she held up a finger to Likini.

"Give me a few minutes" she ordered as she glared at Natsu. "You know, if you just married me, you'd be king and could help me with running a world war!" She snapped as her anger spiked.

"Talk to the other's girls about it" Natsu shrugged while his deeper voice rumbled around the room before cocking a thumb toward Zeref. Grumbling at her boyfriend, Hisui planned on doing that as soon as possible. Her man was brilliant and could lead whole armies…sign off on documents…just…help her run a country that was fighting for its life.

" _I wouldn't even care about kids right now…or a fancy ceremony! I just need him to be a legal king! We could let some things slid in the past, but those were emergencies that just lasted a day or two…this is the long haul now! God…I need some sleep…"_ Her thoughts pleaded as she looked at Zeref and…August if she remembered correctly.

"Hisui. I'm sure your aware of why I'm calling" the older brother stated evenly as he glanced at Brandish in the corner of the room, her eyes strained from the loss of Ajeel just a mere day before.

"Let me guess? The locust are tearing your country apart" she hissed out as the man in the magical comm screen nodded.

"They are. My empire is already fighting for its life…I might have lost two more of my Spriggans already and most of the others are unavailable…or dead. Half my cities are burning from these bastards…probably tens of thousand's dead by now."

"What steps have you taken as of now?" Hisui asked tiredly as the other world leaders waited in silence, knowing Fiore was the expert in fighting this new nightmare.

"I've ordered my military to start evacuations to some of my mountain cities along the northern border. Could use the food vat technology for all the extra people…"

"You'll have it. All of you will" she replied instantly as Zeref nodded, the words of Hisui not too surprising to him.

"I've also started preparations to fall back to Colma. It sits much like Jacincto and could end up being the salvation of my country. But my average solider could use the rifle technology as well…" Zeref looked away, knowing the queen had tried to keep a tight reign on gunpowder and firearms.

Rubbing a tired hand through her hair, Hisui nodded slowly.

"No point in trying to covet guns and artillery now…" she muttered with displeasure, knowing how much Bosco hated her country along with Seven…if they were at full strength and with armies of men with rifles, she held no illusions what they would do. The silver lining was they were fighting for their lives as well.

"ALRIGHT! ALL OF YOU OTHER LEADERS LISTEN UP!" She shouted, her eyes traversing the kings and queens waiting on her word from across the planet. "This war just went global! There is no room to be selfish with technology anymore so I'll be sending you the technologies for the weapons we use against the locust…that's a promise! As for your countries, some of your lands are just ripe for slaughter! So if you have to fall back into the mountains and dig in or retreat to the sea, you fucking do it! Any place these gray skinned fucks can't dig through is a safe zone! So, fortify it with everything you have! Get your people building guns, tanks and artillery with whatever manufacturing you have! My country is already getting stretched thin with the help to Joya and Iceburg…you'll have to fend for yourselves… If all you can save is a mere fraction of your people…it's better than nothing"

"But…BUT YOUR TALKING ABOUT LEAVING SOME OF OUR PEOPLE TO DIE!" A king from across the planet shouted, his tiny country of Uragg having a population of barely a million. Situated to the west of the Alverez empire, it was largely an exporter of dyes, incense and cloth…with very little manufacturing.

Turning her gaze to the king, Hisui made several of the leader's shiver from her glare. After all…this is a woman who has fought the locust on the front line…bombarded her own cities…trudged through ice and ash to lead survivors to safety…it was no wonder she was the 'Emerald Queen'

"If I recall…your country has several islands off shore…capable of supporting a hundred thousand or more? If your smart, you'll start your efforts to establish manufacturing and taking those who are useful" She uttered before looking at all the leaders.

"Make no mistake! You will all have to make horrible decisions in the coming days! Decisions that will doom hundreds of thousands or millions! You need to forget the elderly…the sick and infirm! This is the survival of our world and only the strong and lucky will survive! Children…women of birthing age…strong men that can fight and build weapons! Those are what your countries will need to witness another day!" She yelled before looking at Sorano with the flames in her eyes. "Give them everything they need to build Seran weapons…medicine…engineering…everything" She finished before looking at Queen Lakini Valeria's magical communication window hanging in the air.

"Talk to me in my office in five minutes. You too Zeref" she stated evenly before leaving the room as Sorano stepped up with her magical datapad.

"By the old gods…she needs some sleep…" the busty sister of Yukino muttered as she started to send technical data over the magical airwaves toward the surviving governments of the world.

Nodding his head, Natsu couldn't agree more as he left the war room, following his queen with Brandish quickly following. Matching his step, the Busty Spriggan walked next to the scarred man as they eyed Hisui marching through the palace as the beatings of rotors rattled a nearby window.

"Thank you…for having Bisca and your friends helping with training my surviving soldiers" She whispered awkwardly as the man gave a grunt in reply.

"They got dealt a bad hand. But Marcus and my friends know their shit. They'll have your men ready for action in a few weeks. It helps they're already soldiers so its mainly just teaching them to use new weapons"

"Well…thanks again" she smiled as her chest gave a slight bounce with each step as the duo walked…before another issue came to mind. "So…where's Happy? He was buzzing around last night but I haven't seen him this morning?"

"Little guy wanted to help the doctors in the main hall with the wounded. He's assisting with moving supplies and all that. He knows how dangerous it is to fly around outside right now. Plus, since I'm here he wont really leave anyway" he replied as Brandish gave a nod of understanding. To be honest with herself, she really liked the little cat and his innocent smile.

Walking in silence for a few minutes, another glaring thought popped into the greenettes head as they followed the queen to her office.

"So…is it true that you, Hisui, Bisca and…Levy all slept together?" she asked with a hint of red in her cheeks as perverse images assaulted her minds eye.

Looking over at the female, Natsu couldn't help but admire her curves before snapping his eyes back toward his front. "That's an odd question. But yeah. I fucked all three of them. But that was weeks ago? Why? You wanna join in sometime?"

Waving her arms in defense, the size manipulator blushed heavily at the implications of what that could mean. "No! I just heard a rumor from Sorano and was curious is all!" she shouted out as the man just chuckled at her embarrassment. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she just turned her head away as they finally reached the office of the queen. _"Honestly! Just because he saved me doesn't mean I'll have sex with him the next day! Let alone with two or three other women! We have a war to run dammit!"_

Walking through the door, the two mages could see Hisui already talking with Zeref and the other queen.

"Lakini…I can't spare much, but I can send part of my Northern fleet with transports to give fire support and assist in evacuations. The most I can send is one machine gun regiment of my soldiers to fight…and…" Hisui looked over a magical datapad of weapon stores at Port Timber. "Fifteen hundred Fiorian 86' rifles, ten machine guns and ammunition for your own soldiers to use. That's all I can give right now"

"That…is more than I expected. Thank you very much" the purplette replied with a grateful smile as Hisui gave a slow nod. "I suggest you evacuate as soon as possible. Your people will need you to lead them and you can't do that if your dead"

"I understand…thank you once again" Lakini said softly before the window faded from view.

"Zeref. I'll send the remainder of my northern fleet to you for the same reasons. Colma right? The Battleship 'Excelsior' and one of my two Air Craft Carriers will be going along with several destroyers and transports. They'll…" She checked once again as she scanned her available forces. With the widespread war on all fronts, she had very little left to spare now as she finally found something she could loan to the emperor. "Two Artillery Regiments…they were pulled from action after the rest of the fifteenth division was wiped out from locust action. They're fully supplied and rebuilt…just no other units to attach them to at the moment" She told the man before meeting his gaze. "Don't squander them. Have them dig in and sight the highway of Colma to blast any of the grubs back to hell. Some machinists will be among them. Use them to start up your munition factories"

"I understand…and thanks." Zeref said as he sighed loudly with distant gunfire echoing through the communications.

"Think of it as a trade for you soldiers" Hisui smiled softly before waving a hand. "Alright. I seriously need some sleep. Keep me appraised" she told the emperor as the window blinked out of existence. Letting out a groan, the queen slumped against her desk as the exhaustion wracked her body.

"These fucking locust…I haven't had a full night's rest in weeks…and now this! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! CAN'T THEY ALL JUST FUCKING DIE!" She roared out before pointing a finger at Natsu, her eyes filled with angry fury at her man.

"YOUR BECOMING KING! I DON'T FUCKING CARE OF YOUR OPINION ANYMORE! YOU WILL STAND BY MY SIDE DURING THIS HELL! OR…DID I FUCKING MISS THE PART WHERE YOU LOVE ME!" She screamed as she swiped at a lamp, knocking it to the floor as Brandish slightly jumped. She knew in terms of magic power she was way stronger than the queen...perhaps equal with Natsu in overall power like Irene and Dimaria…but this is the first time she's witnesses such fury from the woman as the shattered glass dotted the floor.

Raising a hand, Natsu slowly walked toward her desk as he stayed calm. "I never opposed it. I just figured you wanted to wait until the war ended. But if you think this will help the country, I'll do it now. Just…talk to the others first, alright?" he reasoned with his deep baritone as he finally set a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she leaned into the touch from the man.

Talking a deep breath as her temper and anger slowly ebbed, Hisui gave a slow nod while rubbing a hand along her forehead.

"Okay…yeah…I…I'm just so tired of this, Natsu…everyday I order men and women to their deaths…of sacrificing towns so others can live…I…we…can't keep up these kinds of losses forever…" She said softly, her voice laced with exhaustion and pain as her man nodded.

"I know…I think…It's time to call Levy so she can start making adjustments to the Etherion Cannon"

"Oh god…please don't tell me its that bad yet!" Hisui wailed as her man gave a shake of his head.

"Not yet…but we need to be ready. Now call the others and I'll get you something to eat, alright?"

"Yeah…okay…" the queen replied as her man left with Brandish in tow, her ass wiggling in the very revealing outfit she wore as they left her alone. Scowling at the slutty outfit the Spriggan wore, Hisui gave another curse to the locust as another salvo of artillery rumbled the walls to her office.

Picking up a lacrima, she input the number for Fairy Tail as she tried to think of the words to say to her fellow sisters…

 **Magnolia. Training encampment three.**

Situated on the southern edge of the city, the large military complex spanned a whole square mile in this section of the urban center as factories and apartments took up the skyline around the camp to the north. The distant Magnolia gate could be seen as colder October weather sent a chill to the inhabitants of the metropolis. The large dimensional structure was silent for now as the war had put any shipments of raw materials on hold to Sera.

Past that to the very northern suburbs of the town was the sound of breakneck construction as hundreds of workers strived to build and construct the massive wall that would eventually protect the southern part of Fiore from overland locust attacks.

Ultear was with them, her duties as a councilor on hold as her magic fast forwarded materials into a towering monolith of concrete, steel and future machine gun emplacements. It waved and flowed, magically assembling itself as dozens of Seran soldiers stood guard over the lone female accomplishing what would normally take weeks to do. But this fortification would not just protect Magnolia…no, it would extend to the Eastern mountains near the Bosco border while the west would envelop the city of Tristin along the coast. All along the whole span of the granite, bedrock plate that kept over two and a half million souls safe from emergence holes, crews worked around the clock as factories spilt steel and cement for the effort. But…this didn't matter to the soldiers of Alverez crawling through the mud and dirt under barb wire with their new armor and rifles.

Gunfire flew and spat above their heads, chattering and tearing in the cordoned off infantry training area as hundreds of men and women crawled through the muck.

"STAY DOWN! IF YOU GET UP YOU DIE! CRAWL LIKE YOU LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Erza screamed over the gunfire as she tacked the machine gun back and forth over the ditches of and razor wire. The Knight had taken it upon herself to help train the first batch of Alverez soldiers after the poor showing of the fools form yesterday…she did not want that reoccurring if she could help it.

"Well…it certainly teaches them to crawl…" Irene muttered as cordite and brass tinkled the wooden planks of the machine gun nest. To be honest, she discovered that her daughter had quite the sadistic streak on occasion. _"Well…makes sense if she is my daughter…"_ the mother admitted.

"No shit" Dimaria mentioned as she took a sip from her flask as Cana stood next to her. Adorned in her favorite bomber jacket, the three women watched Erza's training methods as the first soldiers reached the end of the barb wire.

"HIT THAT WALL AND FUCK UP THOSE TARGETS! STAGGERING FIRE!" She yelled once more as she continued to weave bullets over the heads of the still crawling company. Curses and grumbles against the woman raged, but nobody dared to rise until the end of the razor wire.

Watching the first dozen sprint over soggy grass and slipping mud, most were already filthy as they took cover at a low brick wall. A woman popped up, firing her Fiorian rifle at a locust target downrange as her comrades joined her.

"These weapons are unbelievable when I think about it. Magically, the two of us could probably take on...at least a third of your guild. But put a gun in the hands of a common man with no magic, and he could kill me easily if the situation is right" Dimaria admitted as Erza finally let off the trigger. Standing up as another drill instructor took over at the low wall, the younger red head walked over to her mother and the rest.

"Have fun?" Cana teased as the knight gave a slow nod.

"I merely wanted to give them a taste of what fighting the locust entails. They need to have a healthy respect to ensure they have a chance to survive" she stated as Dimaria gave a nod of agreement.

"I can attest to that…fucking thing still hurts" the blonde grumbled as the three noticed the bandages still wrapped around her skull.

"Heh…I bet Sam will ask you to join the club of getting shot" Cana said with a smile as the four women started to walk away from the training grounds, intent on heading back to the guild since the locust were staying away from Magnolia for the time being. The street was still busy with people, but the colder air was biting as the fall weather made itself known over the continent.

"Sam? I don't remember her in the guild" Irene asked as her daughter quickly answered.

"She's at the Clover Town front with Knightwalker and a few other of our members" Erza informed the older woman as they saw Kinana running toward them with a flush to her face.

"ERZA, CANA, COME QUICK IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!" the innocent woman yelled as she stopped before them, ragged gulps of air reaching her lungs. Picking herself up, Kinana turned and started running back toward the guild as the four watched.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST CALL US! AND AT LEAST TELL US WHY BEFORE RUNNING AWAY!" Cana roared out before breaking into a sprint with her jacket hugging her torso as the other three gave chase to the normally quiet barmaid.

Ten minutes later found the females in the guild hall as the five burst in, chests heaving. Looking around, Cana found almost all the women of the sisterhood there as a hovering image of Hisui took up a place over the bar. Taking a seat between Mira and Natsumi, Cana turned her gaze to the queen as the other women took spots around the hall. Actually, when she double checked, only the women of the sisterhood were in the main building, excluding Sam and Knightwalker.

"I wonder what this could be about?" Irene questioned as herself and Dimaria stood next to Levy against a wall, the shorter woman sporting her usual attire with her signature welding goggles adorning her forehead.

"Probably something fucked up if I had to guess" Levy butted in as Kinana gave a hushing motion from her own table with Juvia.

"Hisui? What's so important to gather all of us here right now?" Erza asked from her own place in the hall as she glanced at the queen…then to her fellow sisters.

" _It's three things actually. The first is something everybody will hear about in a very short time…this war has gone completely global. Giltena, Valeria, Uragg…Alverez…the locust have started to attack them all"_

"WHAT!?" Dimaria and Irene shouted as the horrible news reached their ears. First they had lost one of the Spriggan's yesterday and a quarter of their supporting army…and now their own country was under siege!

"Tell me! How bad is it!" Irene said in a stern voice, showing her authority as a commanding woman to the queen before her.

" _Not good…your own Capital is already under attack along with many of your cities. But Zeref has already started to make preparations to reinforce and fortify several mountain cities along with the port city of Colma. I've already ordered my northern fleet to sail immediately from Port Timber as soon as the two artillery regiments of the fifteenth division are loaded…this will be about thirty two hundred men…all veterans that can plaster those locust to bloody bits. Couple this with bombardment from my ships and air support and we will be able to give them a bloody nose at Colma"_ Hisui replied as she took a hefty bite of some food, chewing voraciously as fatigue and exhaustion covered her features.

"I…thank you for your support" Irene bowed slightly, knowing that the armies of Fiore were already spreading dangerously thin. _"Pulling those troops away…mean more of her own people will die. She's sacrificing some of her citizens for ours…"_

"What's the second thing?" Juvia asked in worry, the recent bad news making her mind race as the other women displayed their own way of dealing with this horrible report of renewed slaughter across their homeworld.

 _Taking a deep breath, Hisui calmly clasped her hands together, intertwining her fingers as she rested her forearms on top of her desk._

" _I'll be blunt…running this war by myself…is taking its toll on me. The constant reports and orders to sacrifice thousands of people every day…it's a horrible burden that I'm having trouble bearing now. I…I need Natsu to share that burden with me…as king"_

The silence in the hall was palpable as each woman that loved their dragon slayer slowly realized the implications of what Hisui had just said.

"You've…GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Mira shouted out as Natsumi jumped from her seat.

"NO WAY! I'M THE FIRE PRINCESS! I SHOULD BE FIRST!"

"AS IF! JUVIA IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST QUEEN!" The rainwoman shouted at the pinkette as all the girls started to squabble and argue…with the exception of Irene, Dimaria, and Levy.

"Uh…what the hell are they arguing about?" The blonde asked the shorter blunette who shrugged.

"Basically, Hisui wants to marry Natsu now…which is a big issue for all of them" Levy pointed out as several of the women where shouting in each other's faces, aura's of fury crackling as they came closer to blows.

"You seem pretty relaxed about it? Aren't you also in love with him?" Irene asked softly as her daughter bickered and insulted Mira across the hall. _"If she does marry Natsu…I should help by picking out baby names for my grand-daughter! Irene Erza Dragneel sounds good! She should like that one!"_ the voluptuous mother thought with a hint of smugness. She would obviously be very mistaken.

"Meh" the woman shrugged her shoulders, her bust giving a slight rise from the motion. "I figure I'll marry him when the time is right. Plus, it doesn't mean I still can't ride that nine inches of meat in his pants"

"I…I…see…" Irene gave a slight stutter as her fellow Spriggan blushed a small bit.

" _THAT IS VERY IMPRESSIVE! NO WONDER SO MANY WOMEN FALL FOR NATSU!"_ Irene yelled inside her head at the very important information she just gleaned with Dimaria.

" _SILENCE!"_ Hisui shouted out, her voice ringing like a gunshot as she glared from her viewscreen at her friends. Her eyes were on Erza and Mira, both grabbing at each others collar with fury in their eyes as the old rivalry came roaring back. Others were in a similar state such as Natsumi and Juvia, the two ready to throw punches over their man.

" _I KNOW ALRIGHT! I know that some of you have been with him longer…loved him longer or want to have children with him right now. But…I_ _ **need**_ _him to be king! To help with ordering armies…keeping track of munitions and losses…to help run this war that now covers our whole planet!" She paused shortly while running a hand through her shorter, green hair. "I'm not asking to have children with him now…I don't even have the time. I just need him to be king to help me win this war…"_ she finished with a soft whisper as the other women finally calmed down.

"What does Bisca say about this? Kinana asked as she was finally glad they all backed off from the soon to be fight.

" _She approved of it"_

"And we both know Sam and Knightwalker won't give a flying shit" Levy voiced up as she continued leaning against the wall.

"I…I guess if it's necessary…" Juvia lightly complained as she sulked at her table. Looking around, the water mage saw her fellow sisters giving slow nods, their consent confirmed as Hisui gave a small smile before it faded.

" _Damn locust…I wanted a nice big wedding…something the country could celebrate with joy and happiness…not like this…"_

"What was the third thing?" Mira asked after a few minutes, knowing that each one of them had special ideas for finally hitching up with Natsu. To have it become a necessity for war…was not fair to their royal friend.

" _The third is…Levy. I need you to start making those upgrades to the Etherion Cannon as soon as possible. The Earthland Fortification Act may come into effect and we need to be ready for it"_

"Shit…And I just got the uplink re-established yesterday. Fuck…that bad?" the script mage asked her friend who gave a curt nod.

" _Yes…you know how stretched thin we are already with our losses in men and material…and most of the other countries are worse off. This might be the only way to stop them. Tell me…how long will the upgrades take?"_

Tilting her head up in a groan as she closed her eyes, Levy did some calculations in her head. "If I work at least twelve hours a day…three weeks. If Baird helped, we can cut that down to a week and a half…maybe two"

" _I'll send him right away"_

"Thanks…" The bluentte said with a weary voice as she headed toward the guild doors. "Wish your big day was better, Hisui. I have to go and prepare to kill our world" she finished with harshness in her voice before walking into the October day.

" _Dammit…I'll let you all know of any other changes…"_ Hisui finished as the screen blinked out, leaving all the women silent and forelorn.

" _This is awful. It's bad enough hearing of those other countries being attacked…but the E.F.A? this is really fucking bad"_ Mira told herself as she glanced at a silent Natsumi, her fists clenched with sorrow and fury.

" _DAMMIT! I'M S-CLASS AND HELPED KILL ACNOLOGIA! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING I CAN DO!"_ the pinkette cursed wildly in her head as Happy sat on the bar nearby, his ears drooping with the recent setback.

"This is so bad…" the little cat whispered as all the women could only agree with the little furball.

"Uh…could somebody fill in those of us who don't know? What's the Earthland Fortification Act? Dimaria demanded as she crossed her arms underneath her bust, standing close by Irene as Mira looked at the two newcomers.

"Essentially…it's a carbon copy of the Seran's own Fortification Act. Essentially it will bring all of Earthland under martial law…and to safeguard the survival of our world, measures will be taken to ensure the continuation of the human race…even if we have to burn all territory we don't control" the beautiful barmaid finished as understanding was recognized in the duo's eyes.

"Well…shit" The blonde replied as Irene stepped forward, her irises locking with her daughters.

"What will happen to Alverez? All these other countries?"

"They'll probably die" Erza uttered coldly as she stood up, her face stern. "We should assist in the stockpiling and securing of food and other assets. Fiore is already under martial law, but the recent influx of refugees could mean panic once the news hits…mother? I could use your assistance"

Giving a slow nod, the older redhead pushed off the wall before walking toward the door, willing to help her daughter as this latest development rang through her head. _"How many will die? Will my country even survive this calamity?"_ Irene asked herself as her daughter walked before her…as she found her heart hardening in determination. _"I…I will ensure my daughter survives this war…no matter what it takes"_

Looking at the closing doors, Dimaria sighed heavily before walking up and taking a seat at the bar near Mira. Almost by magic, a drink appeared in front of her, courtesy of one of the other women as the blonde quickly scooped it up and slugged it down.

" _Are…are they really preparing to sacrifice our whole world? I know I've done bad things…but this…I just can't believe it"_

"Not everyday you learn most of the planet could die in a few weeks…right?" Cana asked from nearby, her hands curled around a bottle of some amber liquid.

"Yeah…" she took another pull of alcohol, feeling it burn and worm down her throat. It was a small reassurance…something to make her feel better at the coming genocide. She wasn't fooled…none of them were by Hisui's words. As soon as Levy finished those upgrades…

Finishing her drink, the blonde abruptly stood up, surprising the other women at the bar.

"I'm going for a walk…clear my head" The time mage informed the others…which prompted Natsumi, Cana, Mira, and surprisingly…Kinana to stand up as well.

"We'll come with you…keep you company" the soft spoken barmaid said with a forced smile as the blonde gave a smirk back.

"If you want. I'm just going to wander around Magnolia"

"Heh…that's the best kind of wandering" Cana said as they moved toward the door, her bomber jacket zipped up as the other's grabbed warmer clothing for the chill outside, leaving the rest of the women behind to contemplate in the silent hall.

 **Crocus. 1** **st** **Baptist Cathedral. 21** **st** **and Blake Avenue 1:14 p.m.**

Once a beautiful symbol of ancient architecture of years gone by, the large cathedral that was host to many royal weddings over the years had seen far better days. The former king had been married here, a union that gave birth to Hisui…along with countless predecessors spanning centuries.

Standing barely half a mile behind the front lines that kept the locust at bay, it was a shell of its former self as several chunks had been bitten out of the bell tower, showering the street below with ancient brick and mortar. Wooden frames could be seen as artillery spotters took up the top floor, sending coordinates to the batteries dug in among the rocky hills to the west.

The roof had taken a few direct hits, ruining the beautiful ceiling canvas painted three hundred years ago as fallen beams crushed the wooden pews. Many of the stain glass windows had been broken by stray gunfire or bombardment by the grubs, spilling even more ruin and rubble as a glaring hole could be seen leading outside into the city beyond.

The rumble of aircraft and artillery shook the shattered glass in the framework, it's rattles a familiar sound as factories a single street north belched out new munitions and shells for the war effort. This was now familiar to all those inside as the men of Delta squad stood at the front pews, their armor scuffed and dirty.

Glancing to his left across the aisle, Marcus could see Grey Fullbuster, Evergreen, and Bisca all standing before another as a reporter stood to the side, recording the moment for posterity. A few piles of shattered brick and wood rested near Jason, his eyes marred with sorrow. The formerly excitable and fan of Fairy Tail had been covering the war for awhile now…and had witnessed man horrific things. Scanning back further, the grizzled vet saw Sorano and the rest of the queen's personal guard with weapons ready to defend their charge.

"Can't believe the kid is actually getting hitched" Baird told his Sergeant as they looked up at the podium to see Natsu in his marred and scratched Gear armor standing before Hisui in a simple, but regal dress of green.

"Yeah…but we all know that this isn't how they wanted to get married. Our boy deserves better than that!" Cole put in his two cents as the rest of Delta gave slow nods.

"No doubt. This kind of thing…should be during a happy time…the All-fathers know the kid deserves it" Dom replied to Cole as Hoffman approached the podium to start the ceremony.

With his approach, any mumblings ceased as the military leader looked at the man and woman before him, his lined face beholding a hint of sorrow. His signature hat was there, the bill covering part of his eyes as Happy fluttered nearby with a little black box in his paws.

"Corporal Dra…Natsu…I've watched you grow into a brave, outstanding young man ever since you fell through a hole in the universe. Your actions have saved Jacincto…saved millions upon millions of lives…you've fought and killed horrors that would break lesser men…and you're not even twenty one yet. I know…this isn't ideal, but your country needs a king to lead them to victory and this lovely lady needs your help..." The older man paused, taking a deep breath as he straitened his back with the crashing and furrow of a distant explosion across the river the sent tremors through their feet.

Waving Happy forward, the little cat fluttered on his magic wings before stopping next to Natsu.

"Thanks, little buddy" Natsu told his little friend as he took the ring out. It was a simple band of gold…nothing fancy about it as it gave a soft glimmer in the light. Sliding it onto Hisui's extended hand, Natsu could've sworn he heard Bisca and all the other women sniffle, but decided to ignore it for now.

"I promise…I'll do my best to be a good husband to you" He told his soon to be wife as a few strands of tears dripped down her cheeks.

"When we beat this grub bastards and send them to hell, you call me up and we'll do this right. All the pomp and ceremony you could want. But for now…Hisui, do you take Natsu Dragneel to be your husband?"

"I do" she said softly as the sharp crack of tank shell report echoed through the windows seconds later.

"And you Corporal Natsu Dragneel? Do you take Hisui E. Fiore to be your wife? To cherish and hold so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then by my authority, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" Hoffman finished as Natsu grabbed his queen by the waist and pulled her close. Tilting his head down, he kissed her fully as their lips touched.

"WOOO! THAT A BOY NATSU!" Cole yelled out with a happy grin as the husband and wife soon parted.

A few flashes of photography had covered the hall as Jason continued to record for the cities still capable of receiving as the rest of the mages crowded around the newly weds.

"I have to admit…I'm kinda jealous…" Sorano muttered to Kamika and Cosmos.

"Actually…I really find Laxus Dreyar very attractive. But if you like men with pink hair" Kamika teased…as the sound of a screaming engine gained their attention. Looking out the closest window, the paper mage and Garou Knight's blood ran cold as the Stuka dive bomber trailed smoke and flame…with three Reavers peppering its aluminum hide. The pilot was obviously dead now with the fire licking at the cockpit, the craft completely uncontrolled as it headed toward the cathedral.

"OUT!" she yelled as she made her way to the queen, only to watch as Natsu scooped her up in his arms before grabbing Bisca as well.

"MOVE!" the new king commanded as the human's made their way to the large doorway. Boots echoed across the stone floor as the plane dove closer, its embers leaving a trial in the sky as the group reached the closed doors.

Kicking them open with a heavy boot, Marcus was already unslinging his rifle as the Reavers noticed the humans scurrying out of the large church. What had been three quickly tripled to nine as gunfire and explosive ordinance rocked the roadway.

"Get them squid fucks!" Grey yelled out as he took cover with Marcus behind a large piece of the steeple laying in the middle of the road. Gathering his magic, the ice mage soon had deadly icicles at his command as Delta opened fire on the attacking Reavers.

Cole was firing, his lancer chattering like ripping cloth as spent casings struck the ground near his feet. He was with Baird and Cosmos, the three taking cover behind a few piles of rubble that had fallen from another building across the road.

"WOOO! YEAH BABY! CAN'T STOP THIS TRAIN!" He yelled as his bullets struck the gunner of one of the horrid creatures. Spilling from the seat, the grub fell to its death as Cosmos activated her plant magic, her hand extended outward toward the hated monster. The vines shot upward from a small green space on the church property, giving her the perfect platform to ensnare two of the flying monsters. Her motions were quick, not sparing any time as she crushed them with massive vines, spilling blood and ruptured flesh to the distant ground.

"I MUST PROTECT THE QUEEN AND KING!" She yelled as bullets snapped past her head…just before a Reaver rocket slammed into the ground behind her. Picking her up, the blast slammed her into the ground as gunfire continued to wrack the air while a few pieces of shrapnel embedded themselves into her armor. Groaning while spitting out blood from her mouth, Cosmos felt herself being picked up by Baird as her ears rang from the close proximity of the blast.

Looking at him, all she could hear was a hard ringing as he gave a reassuring pat to her shoulder…before continuing the firefight as his muzzle flashed at the attacking horde.

Taking cover with his new queen, Bisca and Sorano behind an abandoned city bus, Natsu covered the ladies with his body as the plane crashed through the roof of the church. Rafters and wood split with stone raining down where they had just been as Ethano fuel leaked out…before igniting in a plume of flame. Fire shot out of the door in a gout of heat while shattered and deadly glass flew from the explosion. It broke itself along side of the bus as Natsu kept the women safe, his body covering them as gunfire ripped among the roadway.

"Fucking grubs…CAN'T EVEN LET ME GET MARRIED!" Natsu roared out as he turned toward the group in the sky…just as a combined burst from Marcus and deadly ice from Grey turned the one into mincemeat that started to twist and turn…before falling into a building.

Feeling his fury at the endangerment his new wife had just endured…especially on what should be an important day, he targeted the remaining Reavers as Eric sent up a stream of poison magic from his own maw with the help of the soldiers as they constantly fired at the monsters. They were weaving through the air, the pilots peppering them with gunfire or rockets as deadly lead and shrapnel flew. Unfortunately, they split into two groups making Natsu choose which ones would die first.

"This…vile creatures…" Sorano whispered as an additional four Reavers reinforced the beleaguered air forces for their genocidal queen. Grabbing a key from her belt as she took cover behind an abandoned car with Kamika, she pulled the golden key forth.

"SCORPIO!" She shouted as her magic flared, summoning the gate. Emerging in a flash of light, the scorpion like man stood in the middle of the savage fight as bullets flew through his celestial body.

"Oh man…Aquarius is gonna kill me! We were just starting our date!' the red and white haired spirit complained.

"NEVERMIND THAT! KILL THOSE LOCUST!" Sorano pointed out as she gripped her lancer and fired upward. Bullets clattered like hail across the hood of the car as she sent a stream upward, winging one of her targets as pieces of flesh broke off. Ducking back as another tried to ventilate her body, the white haired celestial mage took cover as her spirit glared at the enemy.

"Yes…this vile enemy…RUINED MY DATE WITH MY BEAUTIFUL AQUARIUS!" Scorpio yelled out as he went to all fours as his scorpion tail targeted half the Reavers forming another assault. They were gathered near a ten story building, its surface a pock marked mess of ruin…but their planning would seal their fate.

"SAND BLASTER!" Scorpio shouted as his tail glowed a beautiful yellow…just moments before a twisting funnel of speeding sand shot through the sky. In an instant, six of the nine remaining locust squids were under assault as the magic tore and shredded their sickly, gray hide. Muscle and sinew were exposed, creating a nightmare as the skin was ripped away from drone and Reaver alike. They were flayed alive…flesh and appendages raining down to earth as the ravaged bodies could no longer function.

"NICE ONE!" Marcus congratulate as he fired upward, his voice of gravel ringing as he squad let loose with Hoffman joining the mix.

Stepping further forward as his two ladies stayed behind the bus, Natsu was an epitome of anger and fury. Ignoring the snapping of a bullet lodging itself into the pavement nearby from one of the remaining three, the man sealed their fate.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu bellowed with righteous fury as the stream of flame shot from his mouth and upward toward the sky. The monsters jinked and tried to avoid the impending doom…but it was pointless as the searing flames washed over their bodies. Flesh was deep fried in an instant as skin and flesh melted from the bones of the pilots and monsters alike. Like burning moths, the two flying locust fell to earth nearby, crashing and furrowing pavement as their hide and skin flew off.

"Damn…sorry your wedding got ruined man" Grey apologized as he approached Natsu. _"Crap…how can I beat him now. He just became king!"_

"I'll survive" he finished harshly while glancing around. "Everybody alright?"

An assortment of confirmation met his ears in moments before looking back to the burning cathedral, its windows licking with fire as the destroyed plane and dead pilot cooked inside.

"Baird. Get to Magnolia and assist Levy. I have a fucking war to win" he told the man he regarded as family who gave a nod.

"Yeah man. You got it"

"What are you planning to do?" Marcus asked with a rumble as Natsu stood next to Hisui and Bisca, his lancer cradled in his arms as they stood among the rubble and ruin of the city street with empty casings twinkling in the light.

"What else? I'm gonna fight these bastards any way I can" He finished with a nod before heading off with his two ladies, leaving the rest of the group behind as the war continued to rumble on around them…

 **The royal palace. October 20** **th** **11:00 a.m.**

The few reporters were standing around, waiting for the press conference to start in the bowels of the palace as the technicians made final checks. They had been summoned on orders of the queen, but none knew of the reason as they stood around, looking at the side door they were sure she would emerge from. There were rumors of course…but nothing concrete as one man fiddled with his tie, trying to look presentable in these dark times.

The door opened minutes later, beckoning Hisui and Natsu as the two took place at the podium with the queen looking…a little better as they waited for the signal to start the conference. Not surprisingly, others stood behind the two in silence in full battle gear as they remained stoic. The normal guards of the queen…Grey and the rest of Kilo and Happy, they all were behind Natsu and the ruler of Fiore as the countdown finished and the light of the closest camera went green.

"Greeting my fellow citizens. I come to you with two important announcements" She said with a sigh before looking at Natsu, his presence a reassurance to her as she continued on.

"The most important thing…is the locust war now spans our entire planet. Alverez, Bavar, Giltena, Valeria…and countless other countries are now fighting for their lives…for their existence. I've given the best advice I could…gave them technology to start fighting these genocidal creatures…but it is a nightmare of death and destruction wherever you go. If your trying to escape, several countries are trying to establish safe zones…these will be your best chance for survival" She stopped then, taking a deep breath as she looked at Natsu once more, lighting the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"It is because of this that I have asked Natsu to marry me…to help carry on this war in an effective manner. Two days ago that occurred in a small ceremony…Natsu Dragneel is now king of Fiore" She finished before stepping aside, letting the famously scarred man take a step forward.

"I'll keep this brief" The man rumbled, his famously gravel voice devoid of any child-like innocence long ago as his image was connected to the remainder of Fiore and a few other cities along the border.

"This is not how I wanted to become king. I knew it would happen eventually, but a necessity for war was not something I wanted…but it's the card I've been dealt" he stopped then, his fist clenching as the floor gave a slight vibration from the continuous battle outside for the Capital.

"This war…it will be like no other in the history of our planet. It will require blood…steel…sacrifice. Any and all means to defeat this nightmare and to purge this evil from our world will be required…Some of you may eventually hate me…to curse my name. But the survival of the human race is paramount. And I will make sure humanity survives!" He slammed his fist down on the podium, cracking it in places as his glare reached millions.

"You will all do your part to fight…to win this war no matter where or who you are. There are no longer non-combatants…no countries to hate…it's us against them….and we. Will. WIN!" Finishing his speech, the man gave a small nod to the camera man as the broadcast ended, giving the new king a slight reprieve.

"WOW NATSU! YOU LOOKED SOO COOL!" Happy cheered out as he fluttered over, his little wings supporting his body as his signature smile coated his face.

"Meh…it wasn't…horrible" Grey smirked as he crossed his arms over his armor plate with Evergreen giving a small laugh.

"It was fine, just ignore him" Bisca told her man as she planted a kiss on his lips, as Hisui moved toward his side.

"We have to get back to the war-room. The grubs won't wait for anybody" the royal ruler reminded Natsu who gave a curt nod. Walking through the door, the male led the way as Evergreen quickened her pace, her eyes questioning her guildmate and friend.

"Natsu? Why didn't you implement the E.F.A. then and there? It was the perfect opportunity" the light haired woman asked as Cosmos and Kamika had to agree…why not establish military law across the planet?

"Two reasons. One, we can't enforce it in other countries, and let's be frank, they'll be already taking steps for this. The second reason is if we announced it, the locust might get wise and start pulling back their forces. We need them fully committed across the planet when Levy and Baird finish what they're doing"

"But…so many people will die…" Kamika whispered out as the king nodded.

"I know. But with their renewed numbers, most countries don't stand a chance anyway against the horde. Do you really think Desertio will be able to keep losing battle after battle while their whole country tears itself apart? They'll be overrun in another month and then they'll send those bastards here or to some other country and do the same. No…we have only one shot to get this right" He finished darkly, the others knowing what exactly he was talking about.

Walking in silence through some of the silent hallways, they didn't see many others as Happy landed on Natsu's head, his little paws grabbing tight.

"Hey Natsu?"

'Yeah little buddy?'

"Remember when that other Natsu visited that had defeated Zeref and Acnologia?"

"Uh…yeah? Where are you going with this? We haven't talked to them in months" He asked his feline friend as they walked up some stone stairs, their footfalls echoing as a few officers hurried past them toward the ground floor.

"Well, he said that you and Zeref were linked by that book right? But the Zeref here is mortal now and fighting locust? What if he dies and then you die?" he asked with worry as the many others nodded.

"Hey, he's right! Your brother dying would kill you with that stupid E.N.D. book!" Bisca exclaimed as she kept step with Kamika on the next floor.

"Relax. The first thing we did after we cured Zeref of that curse was have him rewrite some of that shit. Still have a dormant demon or whatever in me, but my life force isn't linked to Zeref anymore…damn demon thing will probably be a pervert knowing my luck" He grumbled out as they arrived at the war room.

As always, it was a buzz of activity as reports flooded in, the newest communications area a gathering as several female military personnel received and relayed orders. Turning, one of the women at the station spotted the new king and his group as he approached the table, eyeing the towns crossed out or with red pins in them.

"My King! We have a situation at the border with Seven at the town of Sloan!" she barked out while keeping the headset pressed to her ear, trying to listen to the soldiers on the other end.

"What is it?" he asked while giving his rapt attention to the blonde female in the standard uniform of the military.

"Several thousand refugees are trying to cross the bridge at the border, but our own troops are trying to fight off the locust! They can barely protect our own citizens let alone take thousands more just to be killed!"

"Understood" he grumbled while taking a glance at the large map. Spotting the town in question, the map displayed it along a river nestled in the foothills along the river. The town was only fifty miles from the coast, but that other city had fallen in the first days… the locust held it now, using the factories to produce ammunition and capturing any human's foolish enough to think it was safe. Port Timber was too far and any other towns or cities in the area were no better.

"What do we have available in Sloan?" He asked as Kilo squad stood at the ready, having a suspicion of what their friend would do.

"Mostly infantry…a few mortars and…two Jupiter Tanks. There were three more, but they were destroyed in heavy fighting last week. The casualties have been expected…the remains of two regiments have merged into one. Only about twelve hundred men and women left"

"Alright" he nodded as a plan quickly formed. Pointing to the general in charge of the air force, the king made his voice clear. "Get a flight of B-17's loaded with incendiaries. They'll bomb the locust in that town to ash while we extract all we can using that airship Brandish brought with her. Give the go ahead to let those refugees through and to hold as long as possible. Time is off the essence and our window is small" He finished as he gave a nod to Hisui and her bodyguards. "Those bombers need to be on our ass…one hour is all the time we need. After that and they could fall back"

"I'll keep watch myself…good luck" the queen whispered while planting a kiss on Natsu's lips. Returning it, he tried to give a reassuring smile…but failed as his normal scowl returned.

"Let's go" He commanded, bringing Grey, Evergreen, and Bisca with him as Happy floated behind them, the cat determined to help his adoptive father.

Turning, she saw several officers standing around, admiring the new king that would be soon joining battle with the hated locust once more.

"Well? YOU HEARD HIM! GET MOVING!" She yelled, the bark of command getting men and women to jump into action as they started to scramble to attend to the new duties.

" _Please…stay safe"_ she thought as Sorano and the rest of her guards took station around the room, their duties to protect the woman always on their minds as a few rumbles of artillery shook the palace once more.

 **Approaching Sloan at the Seven/Fiore border 2:47 p.m.**

Winds buffeted the large transport from Alverez as light rain pelted the windshield of the control room. Men and women were at their stations, fingers flying over terminals as the pilot steered the craft closer to their destination. It was only minutes away now, but fortunately the locust didn't appear to have Reavers in the sky as the flight was guarded by a trio of Ravens, each one on task to protect the vehicle that could spell salvation for thousands.

Glancing out the window as rain pelted and smeared, Grey could see the fires of the small city burning as the forces fought it out below.

"Look at this crap…" he muttered as the rest of Kilo stood nearby, watching the battle unfold as it got closer and closer. The border bridge was clogged with humanity as a few thousand panicked and lost souls tried to escape the locust tearing Seven apart.

"So many…I don't think we can save them all" Evergreen said softly as the low skyline of Sloan seemed to reach for them.

"Probably not…" Bisca agreed as Happy rested on her shoulders, the little cat not showing his signature cheer at that time.

"SIR! They're requesting we set down at the high school! It's near the bridge and our forces are falling back to that point!" The captain saluted as he shouted, making the salmon haired man wave it off.

"Do it. And no need to shout Captain" he replied as the mages started to make their way to the exit ramp as the airship started to descend toward the town. A full half was burning, the buildings cooking hotter than the rain could fight as clogged roadways were littered with wrecked vehicles or fallen rubble. The blinking lights of gunfire were erupting all along a wide road that ran along side the school grounds as the Rifle Knights tried to keep the locust at bay. Nearby, a tank burned heavily, mostly likely the victim of a heavy rocket salvo as the lone fighting machine unleashed a heavy stream of magical energy at the approaching Brumak, burning a hole though its chest as several buildings behind it bore heavy damage. Tilting away, the Raven's had a secondary job as they banked toward the wide roadway crawling with the horde. Bullets snapping, they strafed the ground, mincing several drones into clumps of flesh as they continuously circles and banked through the rain.

Feeling the soft thud of the landing struts hitting the ground, the lone squad waited as the ramp lowered unto another scene of hell on earth. Tracers ripped back and forth as the Knights took cover where they could along impromptu barricades of cars, trucks or emergency barricades along the boulevard to the west. It ran parallel to the school, an intersection heading toward the bridge as several buildings showed severe battle damage. Men and women screamed as Natsu and his squad ran forward, huddling low across the muddy field as the lone tank sent a shell screaming into a knot of locust drones assaulting from a street toward their front.

"DON'T HOLD BACK! KILL EM ALL!" Natsu roared out as he flung a grenade over the burning police car in front of him. Ducking down as bullets snapped and pinged across the metalwork, the frag blew, sending shrapnel into a trio of drones as their flesh was turned into a nightmare of torn muscles and sinew.

Not even realizing it as he braced his lancer and fired at a Theron Guard across the road, but the remainder of the town's population was already streaming outward from the school toward the large aircraft as several dozen soldiers waved on the dirty and bloody civilians from the bridge.

Machine guns chattered as the soldiers tried to keep the grubs at bay, hundreds of the monsters firing from the shattered buildings or the streets as they marched forward under heavy fire, their eyes filled with bloodlust as they sent death toward the humans.

"MORTARS!" A helmeted man yelled from nearby as the few remaining teams dropped the explosive in the tubes from a dugout trench in the middle of the soccer field. There were only four left, the others lost to war or the soldiers killed in action over the past few days…but four was better than none as bullets flew over their heads as rain dripped down their noses.

'Crump!' the sounds echoed over the battle as rain and hot lead flew, claiming a life every few seconds as the plunging fire reached its zenith…before falling back to earth. Landing among a platoon of locust monsters supported by two grinders and two boomers, the bombs did their job. Bursting in the blink of an eye that not even Dimaria could stop, splinters and hot steel bit into flesh as half a dozen grubs along with a boomer ceased to be. They literally exploded, their blood splattering their comrades that were torn in half, spilling ichor and intestines among the water logged road near the overturned tables of a roadside café.

' **RRROOOAAAR!'** A Beserker let out in rage as it charged forth, smacking a car out of the way, killing a grinder with no emotion as it ran from a side alley, its senses on fire as sounds rang and confused the hated female.

"FAIRY DUST!" Evergreen shouted out over the burgeoning battle as she enacted her magic, making it flow across the cartridge strewn road as Natsu sent a five round burst into another of the monsters. It struck in seconds, the magic very effective as the light haired brunette watched the deadly particles explode like a cascading wave of fire. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to kill the Berserker as it charged forward, trampling another drone underfoot as its flesh sizzled and popped.

"AGAIN!" She shouted with hate, sending another fluttering of dust at her enemy as Grey fought his own battle, his icicles constantly impaling more locust…that just seemed to be replaced with more. Evergreen's magic exploded against its still hardening flesh, meaning the damage would be far greater as the lumbering giant was blown backwards onto its back into a store front for wedding cakes. The chest was ripped open, smoking as blood and torn muscle mixed in with the ruined food inside.

"HELL YEAH!" She cheered with joy before going back to fighting the grubs, her lancer firing a stream of death as she took down another of the locust. Its head had exploded, raining a smattering of brain and bone to the ground as the rain plastered the hair to her head.

Grunting as he shifted toward the front of the police car, Natsu leaned around the front bumper as Bisca fired over the hood, her own rifle spelling death as few rounds smashed into the side paneling from the other side. Sparks flew as another locust round skidded, sparking a furrow before striking the woman in the armor plate, knocking her backwards into the mud.

"BISCA!" Natsu shouted out with worry, his voice a higher pitch of gravel as he moved over to check his girlfriend as more gunfire screeched and snapped above their heads.

Coughing heavily, the gun mage gave a shaky thumbs up as more of the R.K's fought, trying to buy more time for the stream of civilians loading unto the transport near the high school. The loud report of the tank firing again was a thunderclap of sound, its H.E targeting a government employment office that was now host to a company's worth of locust. It flew true, splintering wood and steel inside as the seven story building groaned in protest.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? Natsu asked loudly as a second shell flew, this time exploding on the ground floor as the building started to list southward, the effect killing a dozen of the locust as the supports started to break.

"Ugh…I'll live" Bisca coughed once more, thankful that the bullet was stopped by her armor. Cringing as the building finally collapsed further down the road, Bisca was helped into a crouch as Natsu's radio crackled. Pressing his ears to the little piece as he moved back to the police car with Bisca, he strained to listen as machine gun rounds howled over his head as the minutes ticked by. Time seemed to take forever…but they had only been on site for thirty minutes as the circle of defenders shrank back.

Taking another look, Natsu saw the line of soldiers curling toward the bridge behind haphazard barricades as it started to form a loose horseshoe around the school. They were constantly being pressured as more civilian's flowed across the bridge, sometimes being felled by stray rounds as screams rose through the cold rain.

" _SIR! We're about halfway loaded, but the bombers will be here in twenty minutes! I don't think we'll be able to get everybody onboard!"_ A panicked captain yelled over the airwaves as Natsu witnessed a man explode from a torque arrow down the line, his scream cut off as his chest burst like a vile fruit. Some of his comrades were covered in his gore, the horror in a female soldier's eye all too familiar to the king.

"Understood. Keep loading as best you can. Make sure to keep room available for the Jupiter Tank. It's a valuable war asset" He grumbled through the radio before turning to Grey huddled behind another car. An explosion wracked the vehicle, spilling fire over the hood as shrapnel whizzed and clanged nearby his friend who was hunkered down with Evergreen.

"GREY! CAN YOU FORM AN ICE WALL AGAINST ALL THESE BASTARDS? I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"YEAH! BUT YOU HAVE TO SAY I WAS TOTALLY BADASS LATER!" the ice mage smirked at his friend who gave a knowing grunt in reply. Pressing his hands to the ground, Grey started to push forth all of his magic as the moisture in the air became fuel for his ice. Spreading like some horrible cascade of winter, the ground turned a hint of blue before spreading toward the encroaching locust ahead of them and to all sides.

The skill of Grey could not be disputed as the new wall began to rise, catching some of the locust in its frozen clutches as dozens were taken with and implanted into the ice. They would be quickly frozen to death and crushed inside the massive wall even as more of the drones surged forward.

" _MAGE!"_ A drone pointed out as it fired near the source, their orders to kill any mage found to increase locust chances of victory. But even as more tried to push onward, the wall finished its formation as it rose to twenty feet in height all around the perimeter. Standing up with a knowing smirk, Grey was admiring his work as wisps of frozen water rolled down the side in mist.

"Now…why didn't I do that at the start?" He wondered as Evergreen and Bisca stood with him, the gun mage still grimacing from the close call earlier.

"GET THE AIRSHIP LOADED ON THE DOUBLE! THOSE BASTARDS WON'T WAIT FOR THIS TO THAW!" Natsu yelled as the sounds of chainsaws and gunfire echoed from the other side. The locust were already trying to cut through…and more were probably burrowing as they spoke.

"YOU HEARD HIM! LOAD UP AND FALL BACK!" A helmeted woman shouted out over the clamor as the monsters tried to breach the wall before them. After that, it was like an anthill of activity as men and women started to retreat, carrying weapons and wounded alike as the Jupiter Tank started to back up toward the waiting ramp of the airship.

Breaking into a light sprint across the muddy field, Evergreen kept an eye on her friends and surroundings while a monstrous roar echoed behind them. Hearing a dull thud, she turned her head as the first large appendages appeared over the top of the wall…evidence of a Corpser that was trying to find purchase on the slick ice.

"Ignore it! We have to get on that ship in less than ten minutes!" Natsu barked as he reached the aircraft with a column of refugees from Seven streaming toward the large ramp. Happy was hovering above them, waving little glow sticks as he tried to keep semblance of order among the masses while rain plastered them all.

"NATSU!" the little cat exclaimed before flying over, his little paws wrapping around his father's neck water fell.

"Hey Happy…you helping out here?"

"Aye! I had to do something since the battle would be too dangerous…" the little fellow admitted as Natsu gave a small pat to his head. Looking toward the bridge, the column of people were thinning…as more locust were baying after them…firing into their backs from the other side of the border. The roadway was running red with blood as machine gun rounds tacked back and forth, weaving through the bodies as lives were snuffed out in an instant.

"Shit! Happy! Get me under that bridge! Bisca! You take those two and cover those civvies!" The man ordered as the little cat lifted him into the sky.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Bisca instructed the others as the trio ran, giving the other soldiers time to load essential equipment and wounded. Running through the throng of fleeing women and children, the trio soon stood at the Fiorian side of the bridge as locust started to approach in heavy numbers…hundreds of them with only killing in their black hearts. They were supported by a Brumak, its snarling maw slick with rain as it marched behind, its feet finally planting on the concrete span over the churning river below.

Running toward a truck tilted on its side with two rotting bodies in the cabin, Bisca was standing upright as the smell of decay wanted to make her vomit. Looking to her right, she saw Evergreen and Grey taking positions at a barricade, their bodies huddled low as bullets snapped above their head.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Grey shouted out, his hands pressed to the cold pavement as he sent a creeping cascade of ice to the monsters. It was slick and slippery…and the rain helped immensely as the first drones took a step onto the glossed over road…and promptly fell on their asses.

"Perfect…" Bisca uttered darkly as she popped out…forming a heavy weapon of magic in her hands. "MAGIC MULCHER!" She screamed in hate at the creatures as magical blasts started to incur death and dismemberment among them. The bolts of light flew over the shattered and broken bodies of women and children…old men and the helpless as the other two mages started to lend their weight of metal. The drones in front fell like wheat, their flesh flayed and broken as Bisca enacted fury against them all with blood flowing toward the slick ground…

Natsu could hear the battle raging above him as he grasped the underside of the bridge. He was clinging to a steel span with his legs, his fingers working expertly on the trio of fusion cores from his re-equip space as he set the makeshift bomb. Wires were being linked and cut, his knowledge quite amazing as Happy hovered nearby.

"Are your really going to blow up the whole bridge?" the little cat asked in wonderment as Natsu grunted, his concentration razor sharp as he quickly finished the task with practiced ease.

"Yeah…and we have to go now!" He ordered before hitting the switch, sending the cores into overload…with no possibility of turning off now.

"AYE SIR!" Happy smiled while grabbing his friend and pulling him away from the under-span. Flying low, they made their way to the Fiorian side of the border while the river churned and rushed over broken rocks below. Moving toward Bisca and the others, the cat set the man down who promptly grabbed Evergreen in the middle of reloading her lancer as bullets flew their way.

"FUCK IT! RUN!" He shouted, knowing that seconds counted here as the others didn't think twice about it. If Natsu said run…you fucking ran. Boots splashing through puddles at the bottom of the road, Kilo squad looked on in horror as the ice wall along the street crumbled in multiple places, spilling forth more of the drones as they immediately opened fire on the five.

' **BBBBOOOOOM!'**

The bridge exploded in a hellish light of nuclear energy behind them, creating a miniature mushroom cloud as steel and concrete ripped through the horde on the far shore. Parts of bodies flew, blackened to char as their skin was a burnt horror, leaving only destruction in its wake as a roiling wall of fire washed down the road on the far side…consuming far more locust lives. The Brumak had been incinerated…along with over a hundred of the horde as the new bridge fell into the river, taking dozens more of the hated monsters with it as it fell under the horrendous damage it took. Shards of concrete flew outward, spilling onto the field and onto the roadway as the five were knocked to the ground by the shockwave. Immediately covering the two women and Happy, Natsu used his body as a shield against the shockwave of heat that rolled down the hill

Spitting out a phlegm of blood from the hard landing and close proximity of the blast, Grey shook his head as bullets shattered the air above them. It was murderous as the grubs broke through, intent on killing all those in the airship as he staggered to his feet. Natsu was already up, his eyes filled with only hatred toward the monsters as the sound of droning could be heard coming form the rain laden clouds. His scales were appearing as Bisca stood up, her hands clasping his as she turned toward the other two.

"Hurry…get to the ship" She finished with finality as bullets kicked up all around them. Grey gave a nod…hoping his friends had a plan as he grabbed Happy and started to run…the last of the civilians loading up as the Jupiter tank swiveled its turret toward the drones breaking through in multiple places…the wall had bought them all time…but now it was out as the tank fired another H.E. shell toward a cluster of grubs…spelling death for them all before it finally backed up into the aircraft, leaving muddy treads in its wake.

"Natsu…I'll take lead on this one…It's time for me to show you what I can do…" Bisca smiled at him as a bullet cracked past her ear. Turning her attention toward the hundreds of locust with snarling wretches…boomers and Theron guards…even Beserkers and two Corpsers were marching across the soccer field as munitions screamed through the air.

Combining their magic…which was almost at full strength, the two mages put absolute trust in each other as the power surged. A bolt of reddish green magic struck the ground nearby as the magic circle formed in the air before them…stretching a hundred feet wide as Bisca fed more of her magic into the spell. The runes and symbols were now glowing…and had gained the attention of the locust as they tried to hit their targets…but couldn't draw a bead as the rain whipped and the multicolored lightning struck the ground all around them. The Ravens were strafing them, knowing that the two mages needed all the time they could get as more locust fell under their cannons. Even with the bullets flying all around them…it was almost serene for them both as they reached the zenith of the spell with hundreds upon hundred of magical cannons and guns finally appearing over the field as Bisca strained herself…this was the first time they had a chance to perform this spell…and it was taking its toll.

"UNISON RAID! RIFLE RAZER!" the two screamed out as the rain continued to fall and the bombers drew closer and closer. The aperture of each and every weapon glowed a deadly red swirled with green…before firing in a staggering blast of deadly magic. Flying as fast as any bullet, hundreds of locust were killed in an instant as the beams tore through flesh of the front ranks...and then the ones behind. Blood and limbs flew from the barrage, some completely severed from their owners as others found themselves with charred holes blasted through their chests. Even the Corpsers stood no chance as multiple beams cooked and shattered their armored hide in mere moments. One of them actually took a beam to the underside of its belly…splitting it open as horrible intestines spilled onto the soccer field in a truly horrific manner as another beam split its head wide open. But they didn't end there…these beams of deadly light speared their way through the burning town, killing hundreds more of the locust as they tried to make their way to the front lines…only to die before reaching it. Buildings already on their last legs fell…the screech of tearing steel and falling brick adding to the destruction as tons of fresh rubble clogged many roadways from the deadly spell.

"Come on! No time to admire our handiwork!" Natsu ordered before scooping up his girl in a bridal carry. Running with all his might as his scales slowly faded, Natsu could only glance at the gun mage who had to be extremely exhausted…that kind of magic would take the sails out of any wielder. _"Damn…that was amazing…all my women…so strong and amazing…"_ He told himself in a moment of softness as his boots rung up the metal ramp, a trail of muddy boot prints in his wake.

Hitting the switch on his right, the loading ramp started to rise as he pressed a finger to his earpiece…while still holding Bisca.

"Everybody is on board, get us to Port Timber immediately" He ordered the pilot as the deck started to thrum with power mere seconds later. Weaving his way through the packed ship, Natsu could only hear the cries of children…the wails of mourning and loss as wives cried for fallen husbands and sons…daughters and families that had been torn apart by war.

Reaching the bridge minutes later, Natsu spotted an empty chair to the side as the rest of his team came up.

"Fuck man…was that a unison raid?" Grey asked as he looked at Bisca, her hair plastered to her head as she braced a hand to her forehead with deep breaths.

"Y..yeah…took way more out of me than I thought it would" she replied as Happy fluttered over and landed on her lap, his eyes like stars.

"WOW BISCA! YOU SURE KILLED A LOT OF MONSTERS! IT WAS SO COOL! YOU WERE LIKE ALL SERIOUS! THEN ALL THOSE GUNS APPEARED AND IT WAS AWESOME!" the happy cat cheered as the greenette gave a chuckle.

"Yeah…it was pretty damn cool" She admitted as Natsu walked past to look out the window. They were hundreds of feet in the air now, the engines efficient in their jobs as the first B-17's appeared over the small city of Sloan as the helicopters took up station around the large transport.

Sticks of bombs fell from their open bays, spelling doom for the trading town that once boasted a population of thirty thousand…but no longer as shockwaves and bursts of high explosive tore through the downtown area, killing the remaining locust forces with impunity as buildings and flesh gave way to the rain of death from above.

"Natsu…I heard we managed to save almost sixty eight hundred here today…they're jammed in but we did some good here"

"Yeah…" the king said solemnly, his eyes reflecting the fires of Sloan as the town was consumed in a renewed firestorm below the sorrowful sky…

 **November 2** **nd** **L.E.O.**

Levy used the plasma spanner on the refitting of the Hammer of Dawn as she floated in space with Baird. Knowing that they couldn't wait to produce their own spacesuits, Levy had 'borrowed' them from some parallel earth that had already reached the outer planets. Frankly, two missing space suits and tools wouldn't kill their budget as she made more repairs to the satellite over her world. Concentrating on her task, she ignored the cursing of Baird over the radio as he attended to his own satellite.

One of six, Levy had realized that Sera had dozens of the things falling from orbital decay, many of which were mostly functional in a sense. So, using her portal technology, she had simply put herself into space and attached a portal jack to each orbital weapon…then brought them here to form a ring around the Etherion Cannon in orbit.

" _Ring is an understatement in space…they're hundreds of miles apart. But luckily the two of us each have a portal gun in case of some emergency. Now…lets seal this off and perform the final diagnostic"_ She told herself as she finished the seal and shut off the high tech tool. Placing it in a pocket as she worked her way around the horrible weapon, Levy couldn't miss the sight of her home world below…and it was awful.

The fires of countries and cities burning glowed on the night side, even as humanity fought back with everything they could…but it was a losing battle as the horde marched across the continents and killed without any semblance of mercy. Even now…parts of Fiore were still being overrun, and there was nothing they could do except fight and take as many as they could with them. Blinking slowly, Levy turned her gaze to Alverez as she could see the military powerhouse struggling as more cities came under locust attack far below.

" _Even half of the Spriggan's are gone now…and Zeref has fallen back to Colma. Not even those mighty mages could stop this nightmare…ah…at least we don't have to fight them like all those other universes…"_ She told herself before turning away from her dying world. Clenching a fist, she would do everything in her power to ensure some survived this conflict. In the absolute worse case scenario, they could flee to the Seran colony world and live there. After all, their two worlds were now bound by blood and carnage…allies to the end.

"I won't let that happen though…I will make sure they all die here" She vowed before opening the lead-lined and reinforced panel housing the computer of the weapon.

"What was that?" Baird asked over the radio, his voice the only one for countless miles in the inky blackness of space.

"I said I'll turn you into a woman and make you a lesbian!" She shouted over the radio, angered at the interruption.

"…You're a sick fuck, you know that?" his voice echoed in her ear as the shorter woman chuckled.

"No doubt. I can be one sick bitch when I want to be" she agreed as the diagnostic finished. The displays were all green and energy levels were at ninety percent…plenty for what was going to come next. "Okay, that's the last of them. With this, they can all work in unison and target seven locations independently or together. Their attitude adjusters are faster too. Managed to cut the time in half. They just need the program I wrote to be uploaded" She finished as the weight of that finally reared its head.

" _It'll be me…the one that kills our world in order to save it from the locust. I'll be the one they blame for this…"_

"Yeah…I know? Why are you explaining that to me when I helped with the repairs. It's not like anybody knows we're up here except for the kid and a few others. You act like your narrating for some unknown audience you crazy chick" Baird told her over the radio with a laugh as Levy scowled.

"Fine, fuck it! Let's get back down there you smartass!" She yelled before pulling her portal gun free and floating toward the spinning breech in space.

"…Women." The blonde man muttered to himself before doing the same, leaving the Etherion Cannon and the six Hammer of Dawn satellites in place for when they would be needed.

 **Hargeon. 3:19 p.m. that same day.**

Natsu stood at the podium of yet another news conference as Hisui stood at his side, her support for the king steadfast as the cameras blinked. They were not joined by any of their friends or family this time…not even Happy was in the room as Natsu cleared his throat for his short, but important speech.

The last few weeks had been bloody…genocidal as cities continued to fall…governments were collapsing as the locust burned and slayed everything in their path. Uragg had already fallen last week…barely sixty thousand from the entirety of the country escaping to their offshore islands…it had been a bloodbath as the entire country rested on flat grasslands and floodplains. He didn't think there was a single mountain within their borders…not that it mattered now anyway as the shattered survivors tried to make a home offshore. The one shining light was the completion of the massive wall that would protect Magnolia, Hargeon, Tristin, and the millions of people inside as Ultear had worked almost around the clock with Dimaria, the two time mages putting all their magic into hurrying the construction before the locust rebuilt their forces for another assault. It was already manned…soldiers keeping an eye on the abandoned territory around the southern coast as everyday saw light probes by the monsters to find any weaknesses…which were repulsed with brutal effectiveness.

But…this part of the world was lucky as the rest burned under the flag of war…and it was like that everywhere…people fleeing to offshore islands or mountainous cities in the hopes of safety and escape…but hundreds of millions were still unable to reach safety. Even now, floating cities of wooden ships were settling anchor in the bay of Hargeon as war stricken refugees from Minstrel and Caleum tried to find a semblance of safety…somewhere as they waited for a place to live behind the new wall. New housing would be needed for tens of thousands of refugees…but they would not be freeloaders. They would put in their own weight for the war even if it was as simple as manning fishing boats or planting crops.

Realizing that he had been standing there in silence under the broadcast, the king of Fiore stood a little taller as his signature gear armor and scarred visage could be witnessed by millions.

"This…latest phase of the war…it is breaking us. No matter what I do, people keep dying every day. No matter what aid or support I send…the monsters keep coming. I don't know where they've gotten so many…I thought the horde was on its last legs from the Seran conflict, but they've attacked our world with a furious hatred and wont stop until we are all dead. They are evil incarnate as many of you watching now know. They hold no compassion for children or women…or your fathers and brothers. They only seek to destroy and force us into extinction as they kill even now" The man paused, his eyes wavering as he knew the next words would forever link him toward this horrible day. Feeling Hisui grasp his hand at his side, he used the contact to steel himself and push onwards.

"It is because of this fact that I will be enacting the Earthland Fortification Act. All citizens of our world will be subject to martial law according to the desires of the respective country…and all locust held territory will be targeted by our weapons. Those of you still trapped in the cities…Fiore and the rest of humanity that survives will appreciate your sacrifice" He finished coldly before stepping away, signaling the end of the report. Turning, he led Hisui into the bowels of the military compound that was mainly for the navy along the shore as reporters barked accusations at his back.

Reaching the control room, Natsu saw the few surviving magic councilors along with Levy, Kagura, Baird and Ultear as Happy rested on the shorter woman's head.

"I already input the program into the controls. All you have to do is use your keys" Levy informed them, pointing to the console where two specially designed keys could fit in and turn…which would activate the weapon. He had one…and Hisui had one as the two slowly walked forward. Looking up at a satellite view of his world…all Natsu could see was death spreading across the planet…and he had to stop it. Too many cities had already fallen and this could not continue any longer if they were to survive.

"Hey kid? Are you sure you want to do this? I could get Hoffman or Marcus…"

"No…this is my decision…and I'll bear the weight of what it brings" he told the blonde man with a slow nod.

"Alright kid…just don't hate yourself for this. Your family you know so…yeah" Baird told the man he had taught and raised for years as he ran a hand over his blonde hair.

"I'm just thankful that Meredy is at Clover Town" Ultear said in relief as Kagura nodded in agreement.

"Same here…Mermaid Heel are safe and sound in Tristin" the swordswoman mentioned as Natsu and Hisui placed the keys into the security locks.

"Three…two…one…turn' Hisui instructed at the king and queen did just that, unlocking the final stage of the space weapons. Once done, a small compartment opened in the console as a large button enclosed in hardened plastic revealed itself, right in the middle of several readouts. Moving his hand toward the switch, Natsu paused. _"I…I'm about to kill…so many…people that don't deserve this fate…"_ His eyes lowered as he almost faltered, before feeling feminine fingers and skin press down on top of his hand as the palm was still wrapped in Juvia's faded gloves.

Looking to his sides, Natsu saw Levy and Hisui with broken eyes…each one willing to send their world to hell with him.

"Whatever you do and wherever you go…I'll love you Natsu…no matter what" Levy said in a serious tone as Hisui added her own words.

"Your my king…and a queen's duty is to stand by his side no matter the pain and sorrow…I love you and this won't change that" the greenette whispered as his eyes took in their forms.

"And I feel the same…my queens" He told them before all three pushed down on the button to burn their world as Ultear and Kagura started to cry…

Miles above them, the satellites took in the commands from the world below as they started to shift in orbit. Each individual one had a separate target, and they aligned quickly and efficiently as they moved on short thrusts of fuel.

Satellite number three reached optimal firing first, aiming at the city of Alkrit on the western border of the Alverez empire. It was currently the site of a massive battle between the locust and Alverez as four million people were caught in the crossfire far below.

If this weapon had been human, it would have found the fact that the Spriggan's Bloodman and Wall Eehto were fighting in the city center, killing with impunity as their magic and weapons flared against their foes as simple humans tried to flee…it would be all for nothing.

The aperture of the space laser glowed a bright yellow as power built up…before unleashing in a devasting beam toward the doomed city below. Striking right in the middle of the battlefield amongst the rubble and ruin of civilization, the two Spriggans were vaporized in the churning firestorm as the Hammer of Dawn pushed more energy into the strike. The wave of fire washed through the city as buildings toppled and staggered, creating more nightmarish devastation as locust and human were flash cooked in an instant…leaving nothing but broken skeletons of structures and ashen pillars in its wake as almost four million people died in less than a minute…before the blooming firestorm washed over outlaying towns that would not escape destruction.

Finding its target destroyed, Satellite number three moved onto the next target on the world below as its companions fired with ruthless efficiency as beams of light continuously fell from the heavens. The coming hours would see Earthland burn to ash as city after city was purged by the weapons in orbit. Alverez, Bavar, Giltena…Fiore and Iceburg…no country was spared as all territory currently under attack by the horde would be met with cauterizing fire from above.

In Magnolia, many could see the falling pillars of fire hitting targets in the distance as many mages from other guilds stood with Fairy Tail in horrified silence. Erza was standing next to her mother, tears streaming down both their faces as they absent mindedly held hands in an effort to comfort each other in the madness and genocide as the horizon burned with laser fire. Another pillar of fire fell from the sky, making the mother and daughter grip hands tighter as another city died in the distance…then another…and another…

It took twenty four hours for the weapon system to run its course…and what had been a world of over two billion…had fallen to less than twelve million. Hundreds of millions had died in the global counterattack and firestorms…but then, so did the locust as their newest invasion forces were decimated or completely wiped out. All told, Myrrah's forces had taken irreplaceable losses of millions across the planet as the human's burned their world in order to kill her children.

 **Nova Hollow…November 3** **rd** **Two hours after the final firing of the Etherion and Hammer of Dawn**

"DAMMIT! DAMN THOSE FILTHY HUMANS AND THEIR FUCKING HAMMER OF DAWN! I WAS WINNING! MY CHILDREN WERE WINNING! HOW DID THEY EVEN MANAGE TO GET THEM! THE GRID ON SERA WAS A COLLAPSED MESS! THEY BARELY HAVE SPACE CAPABILITES!" She screamed in unholy fury in her bedchambers as she threw some sort of appliance across the room. It shattered against the wall into a bloom of stone and chips as she kicked over an end table at her royal bed.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I BET IT WAS HIM! THAT BASTARD DRAGNEEL! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!" She roared once more before turning toward her bedroom doors. Kicking them open, she looked at her surviving locust generals…as most had been too engaged with the humans to retreat…until it was too late.

"ONE OF YOU GO AND WAKE UP THAT FUCKING WORM GROWING IN THE ARCTIC! I WANT IT SINKING CITIES! DROP THESE HUMANS INTO THE OCEAN! She hollered at the closest general who lightly shifted, averting his yellow eyes from the fury of his queen.

" _My queen…the worm is still growing…it is not ready to move yet. If you wish for it to be fully effective, we must wait for it to mature"_ The locust general rasped, its gray skin marred by a heavy scar during one of his many battles against the humans.

"How. Long." She uttered in murderous contempt as the other locust slowly stepped away from the general under her gaze.

" _Three…perhaps four of the human's weeks"_

Clenching her fist, she approached the taller creature before jabbing it in the chest. "The minute…and I mean the fucking minute that thing is ready, you fucking unleash it against the humans…understand!"

" _Yes my queen! But…what shall we do in the meantime?"_

"What else can we do? Lick our wounds and reform our armies…with whatever's left. The growth vats will be working overtime to make more drones just to begin replacements…it will take many months…perhaps years" She hissed out before walking away, heading toward the overlook that let her see the brand new locust capital underground. Gripping the handrail at the brutal losses she had just endured, the queen vowed to make the humans extinct…and to make this a world for her children to grow as both sides would do their best to kill each other in this genocidal war for survival…

 **And that's it! I really hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Unfortunately, I didn't get to do as much with Irene, Dimaria, and Kinana as I would have liked, but they're all safe so I can still write more! And many of your really want those Spriggan women in the harem. While I'm sure at some point they'll all fuck Natsu, it still could take awhile. But hey, they'll have to repopulate at some point!**

 **And if it interests you all, here is a list of surviving population's that have dug into the mountains or evacuated to islands across the planet.**

 **Alverez: 4.2 million**

 **Bavar: 213 thousand**

 **Uragg: 61 thousand**

 **Klang Dynasty: 22 thousand**

 **The Giltena continent: 123 thousand (All countries for that landmass)**

 **Bolavian Protectorate: 32 thousand**

 **Giana Islands: 91 thousand**

 **Bosco: 127 thousand**

 **Seven: 59 thousand**

 **Iceburg: 303 thousand**

 **Joya: 409 thousand**

 **Desertio: 18 thousand**

 **Peringrade Kingdom: 2.2 million**

 **Minstrel: 615 thousand**

 **Caleum 409 thousand**

 **Stella: 187 thousand**

 **Midi: 63 thousand**

 **Fiore: 2.8 million**

 **So basically…less than twelve million left alive give or take a few small groups here or there. Phew…I really fucked up this world! But now I'll need to brainstorm a bit on this one since I have a few ideas for the multiverse! I know! I suck for doing that but I can't write everyday! But I hope everybody enjoys this and leaves some positive reviews!**

 **Natsu: Damn shitty way for my first few weeks as king…**

 **Hisui: I know…but we still have each other…**

 **Levy: I don't even feel like joking around with this right now…too depressing…**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	44. After the Scorch

**Well! Here I am with the next chapter of the COG! Now, I was hoping for more feedback from my last multiverse chapter, but it's okay. I still had fun writing it. I'm really not going to divulge what happens now, I guess you'll all just have to read and find out! What a shame…**

 **I still don't own the rights to any media or anime!**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: After the Scorch**

 **November 23** **rd** **. 4:17 a.m.**

 _Natsu was standing in a desolate wasteland of ash and blood. The twisted and crumbling buildings of Magnolia were around him as the winds blew through the abandoned streets. Cars and the rusting hulks of tanks told the story of a brutal fight as bodies littered the ground among spent munitions. Taking a step forward past the mutilated corpses of Baird and Cole, the lone soldier found himself moving forward as he searched for any sign of life._

 _Making his way to the ruins of the guild hall, Natsu's eyes widened in horror. There…frozen in the fear of death, were all the women he loved. Mira…Erza…Juvia…Levy…all of them crumbling piles of flash burned ash as he stepped forward. There…in the front of him was Sam…her arms crumbling in the wind like wisps of ruined paper. Rushing forward, his boots crunched against the glassed pavement as he reached her…and she turned to dust as a pillar of fire raced toward him from the broken sky._

"SAM!" Natsu shouted as his eyes burst open, the nightmare still playing in his mind as he shot upward in bed.

Feeling a feminine arm wrap around his torso, the scarred man looked over to a woman with purple hair and delicate features as her eyes bored into his. Feeling a hint of sweat decorate his brow, Natsu looked at Kinana as Juvia was roused from sleep on his left side.

"Kinana?" he asked in a whisper as Juvia wiped the sleep from her own eyes.

"Shh…You had another nightmare Natsu…" the woman said, trying to comfort him as the man wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Was…was it the one where we all…died?" Juvia asked as she held onto his other side, trying to comfort him as her large breasts pressed against his hardened muscle. Both women were wearing revealing nightgowns, but their clothing wasn't an issue now as both tried to calm down the king from his latest dream.

Stifling a tired sigh, Natsu ran a hand over his face as he slowly nodded. "Yeah…ever since I…burned our world…it's all I dream about…everybody dead…your all nothing but ruined ash. How…how can you even stand to be around me…I committed genocide against our own world…" the new king whispered in a low tone as both women gave him a reassuring hug.

"Natsu…you did everything you could to try and stop them…you bought time for so many people. None of us hate you or think less of you. You're the man we love…no matter what" Kinana reassured before planting a kiss on his lips…right before Juvia did the same.

"You really think Juvia would stop loving you now? You obviously don't understand Juvia's love toward her handsome king" The woman smiled as she squeezed him tight. "Now. Since all three of us are up, you might need a shower. Then a nice breakfast" She smiled warmly while climbing out of the bed.

Moving past the window of the apartment at the men's dorms of the guild, the blunette saw the gathering snow and sleet outside as the early winter storm kept up. It was miserable weather…a perfect state for their world. Trying not to think about the losses their planet had just suffered, the water mage walked toward the bathroom as her nightgown fell past her ankles. Turning her head over her shoulder, the female gave a sultry wink as Kinana tossed her own gown onto a small table, ready to enjoy the early morning activities.

Breasts bouncing as she walked, Kinana could feel the hungry eyes of Natsu on her body as the echoing sounds of the shower wafted into bedroom. The bathroom light was on, casting the room in an eerie glow as the first wisps of steam drifted out. _"I know this will make him feel better. He's had to do so much…If I can ease those dark thoughts even for just an hour, then that's fine with me"_ The purple haired beauty thought as she climbed into the large shower with Juvia. Yes, it wasn't as large as the one at the house, but that laid outside the wall…too dangerous to visit even if it wasn't half wrecked.

Water cascading down their lithe forms, both women felt the hot water douse their breasts as the soothing liquid created rivulets down their flat stomachs and toned legs. Hearing the glass door open, both women turned their eyes to the king as he stepped in with his godly body on display. All his scars…the hardened muscle…both of them couldn't help but to lick their lips in anticipation.

"Well ladies…time for your king to enjoy his queens" He smirked, the previous nightmare pushed away as Kinana kissed him first.

"Don't worry…this will be very enjoyable…" she told him as she kissed him once more…before starting to trail kisses down his musculature.

"Juvia knows what she wants…" the water mage said in a lewd voice as she crouched down to the tile floor of the shower. Resting on her knees, the woman stared at the hardening cock of her man before running her tongue along the shaft. It was slick with the falling liquid, the water mage enjoying the action as she wrapped the bulbous head around her lips. Taking it deeper into her mouth, Juvia started the heavenly blowjob as Natsu groaned with pleasure.

"Damn…that always feels amazing…" the man whispered as Kinana crouched low herself. Knowing that Juvia wouldn't…share quite yet, the purplette would have to settle for the sac hanging low. Scooping one of the balls into her mouth, the female started to suckle and tease them with her warm orifice as they treated their man to a small slice of heaven.

"Mhmmm…" Kinana moaned as she sucked the right testicle, its roundness filling her mouth as Juvia took the main shaft down her throat. The blue haired woman released it minutes later, her sucking straining her lips before she ran her tongue from the left ball to the tip. Gasping in a deep breath as the falling shower water mattered her hair flat, Juvia took the left orb into her mouth as Kinana took over sucking the meat before them.

"Hmmm…Juvia just loves her man's full balls…" The woman cooed as her partner bobbed her head back and forth. Kinana was sucking with slutty gusto, not wavering in her task to take as much of the nine inch cock as she could. Her mouth was holding almost seven inches of it before she released it, the member slapping her chin as it bounced free.

"Suck his balls…make our man feel good…" Juvia ordered as she slid her tongue over the sac, her feminine body craving more as Kinana did as suggested. With both women partaking in the ball sucking task, they couldn't contain their excitement as water flowed down their large breasts and smooth backs.

" _I'm so naughty for doing this…and at such an early hour!"_ the purple haired female told herself as her mouth tried to accommodate the testicle she was pleasuring. Doing this for a few more minutes, she went back to sucking the main meat before switching with Juvia over several minutes of dirty cocksucking.

Looking down at Juvia engorging herself on his member, Natsu knew he couldn't take it any longer as he finally pulled away, his nine inch meat falling free from the woman's mouth. Grabbing it in his hand, Natsu slapped it against Juvia's extended tongue as she groaned with pleasure…before he did the same to Kinana, slapping her cheeks with the hardened cock.

"So…which one of you is first?" He asked with a smile as his worries melted away for the time being.

Feeling the hardened shaft slap her face once more, Kinana stood up as she turned and braced her hands against the tile wall.

"I'll go…show me what you got" The woman teased as Natsu grunted. Standing behind her, the man eyed her heavenly form. Slim waist…firm buttocks and fair skin…she was the definition of gorgeous as her purple hair dripped with hot water.

Sliding inside her tight folds, Natsu could feel the clenching walls around him as Kinana braced herself.

"Ohhh….So big…" She whispered as the man started to pump back and forth, filling her wet pussy with lust and pleasure.

"Such a dirty girl…taking that cock" Juvia whispered as she kissed Kinana's neck with sensual desire. _"Juvia knows you're a dirty whore…"_ the woman whispered to her friend before moving behind Natsu. Her large breasts pressed into his back, the hardened nipples like pebbles as she kissed her mans neck. Watching him fuck Kinana, the water mage was slightly jealous as all nine inches disappeared into her snatch.

"Ah…fuck me harder…" Kinana gasped, her hands bracing against the tile as her breasts swung freely. Each thrust made her body move and waver, driving her closer to that sacred release.

"What was that?" Natsu asked as he slapped her toned backside, making the flesh jump from the blow.

"Please! Fuck me harder!" She begged as Natsu complied, putting more force into her fucking. Each thrust buried deeply inside her, making her walls stretch as she tried to accommodate his intruding cock. He was relentless…performing like a true dragon slayer as the minutes continued to pass. Pounding deep, his hard shaft was stretching her completely as the innocent girl took it relentlessly and greedily.

"Ahh…AHH! OH MY GOD!" She cried out, the rapid jackhammering driving her closer and closer to orgasm.

"AHHH! POUND ME!" Kinana pleaded with a cry as her pussy cried for release. It was naturally slick…her juices starting to flow as her man gave her a true cock thrashing. Her body was screaming and mind blanking… _"Ah…I loved being fucked by him…Someday…I'll give him children…but for now, my body is his..my slutty body…ah…"_

"AHHH!" she cried out once more as her body released, the orgasming making her quiver as Natsu finally pulled out. Taking a deep breath, she turned and slid against the tiled wall with a serene smile on her face. Her legs were lightly spread, leaving her exposed center on display as the woman just felt complete contentedness. Rubbing her feminine breasts, Kinana was preparing to enjoy the show as the shower water dripped down her spent body.

"Fuck her good, Natsu…" she whispered while the woman started to rub her exhausted slit.

"Hehe…You heard her Natsu…" Juvia giggled as the man simply picked her up and pressed her against the wall of the shower. Sliding inside the tight vagina, the man's cock was well used to the warmth as he started to thrust upwards into her womanhood.

"YES! FUCK JUVIA!" MAKE HER FEEL LIKE A SLUT!" The woman cried as she wrapped her legs around Natsu's back, his cock like a pile driving piston into her warmth. Her slender arms were around his neck, the large breasts pushed against his muscular torso as she felt herself bouncing on his monster dick.

"Yeah…you like being a little whore, don't you?" He asked with a grin while pushing upward.

"Juvia does…such a dirty girl for her king…" the watermage groaned, her man filling her completely. Thrusting continuously, Juvia's lower lips were stretched wide, barely taking the whole thing even after countless times of lovemaking with her fire mage. _"He's like a godly piston of fucking every time! Juvia will never get tired of it!"_

"FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER!" Juvia shouted with a stern command, her breasts and buttocks jiggling with his bludgeoning of her lower lips from his cock.

"Ung…so fucking tight…" Natsu groaned before kissing his precious water mage, their tongues dancing as he continued to fuck her.

Relentless pounding…that's what slayed her pussy today as weeks of denial and the other women taking her man made her resistance crumble. It had been a few months since last time…and she came…hard after only ten minutes. He had pounded her pleasure hole like she asked, and now Juvia enjoyed the bounty of that hard fucking. Body shuddering, her body weakened as Natsu continued his upward thrusts into her womanhood.

"Ahh…AHHHH!" Juvia cried out, her hair plastered to her head in the shower. Her entire form shuddered, the fluids dripping out of her pussy as Natsu finally pulled out.

"Please…cover Juvia with your seed…" The woman pleaded as she slid down to the floor, crouching on her heels as she flicked and teased her dripping folds with slender fingers. Opening her mouth, she stuck out her tongue as Kinana moved next to her, doing the same.

"You have to beg for it, Kinana…" Juvia instructed as the purplette nodded.

"Please….cover me…" the woman asked as Natsu stroked his cock over them, his hair plastered down. A few more strokes did it…releasing the genetic material over both women on their knees. Cum splashed over the barmaid's face, a large strand dragging from her forehead down to her lips as the salty material spurted. Moving to Juvia, the water mage had her tongue out as the cum released. It landed on her lips and the pink tongue, making the woman smile. Another final spurt landed over her left eye and cheek, turning her into a cum covered whore for her man.

"Ahhh…Juvia loves feeling Natsu on her…" the woman sighed as the shower started to wash it away.

"I agree! That was fun!" Kinana said with a smile as she climbed up and grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

"Glad you ladies enjoyed yourselves" Natsu told the tow as both women started to pour shampoo into their hair, their bodies content.

"Juvia hopes you did as well. She'll make you a nice early breakfast too" The woman smiled as the three started to properly shower, knowing Natsu had a busy day ahead…

 **6: 33 a.m. Fairy Tail guild hall**

Natsu was sitting in the library, pouring over reports of what Fiore had left to fight the war. Pulling a document free, Natsu read the issue. Singing approval to convert any spare luxury liners and other large civilian ships to floating homes along the coast, he hoped that it would help ease the refugee situation as crews worked around the clock to provide some sort of housing to the tens of thousands displaced.

Letting out a weary sigh, he shoveled more of the eggs into his mouth with a deep scowl as he read more of the issues plaguing Fiore and the rest of the world.

"Fucking locust…Right before harvest time…" He growled as he studied the available stocks. _"Almost eighty percent of the harvest destroyed…cattle and livestock are even worse off. Mining capabilities are pretty much gone…the bombardment ruined so much of our manufacturing. And raw materials like iron, coal, lead…we'll have enough to get us through winter…but not food"_

Finding another edict, Natsu quickly signed it to push for the manufacturing of food vats, knowing that it would take away from the creation of ammunition in Magnolia's factories. "Doesn't matter how many bullets you have if your starving to death…" he grumbled, his signature scratching across the paper before stamping a royal seal. Tossing the stamp near another stack of papers, the young king pressed fingers to his nose as he knew what needed to be done.

"No way to get around it…we need food soon. Barely a month's worth left for the population. The vats could do the job…if it wasn't for all the refugees from Minstrel and Caleum…dammit" he groaned before standing up. Bringing his portal gun out of his dimensional space, the king decided to tackle the issue now as the man input new co-ordinates before stepping through the spinning portal.

 **Universe 132-F The Royal Palace.**

Stepping out of the portal, the king found himself standing outside the palace. Moving to the gate, he glanced at the guards as the sun bore down on his back.

Knowing his identity from previous visits, the men let the man pass as he entered the building proper. Walking through the clean and pristine palace, Natsu found himself at the meeting room to meet Toma and this world's Hisui as previously arranged.

"Ah…King Natsu. You're right on time" the short man uttered as he sat at a large meeting table with a few guards standing at the ready. His daughter was next to him, her innocent smile bereft of the horrors his own was used to.

"Yeah…thanks for meeting me" Natsu grumbled as the princess nodded.

"Yes…I've heard of the…troubles your world faces" she said quietly as the man grunted. He knew she meant well, but she was still innocent of many things.

"That's an understatement…" He said in a dark voice before looking at them both. "I'll keep it simple. My world will need food and medicine. As it stands, tens of thousands could starve to death before winter even is halfway through. The locust decimated our food crops right before harvest time" the man grumbled as the king pondered what he just learned.

"I see…I hope you realize that while my country can give aid, it won't last. We only have so much to give, I would need to push our industries to keep up the aid we send you…which would not be cheap"

"Not surprising" Natsu replied as he pulled a data pad from his pocket before sliding it across the table.

Picking it up, King Toma eyed the screen as his eyes scrolled. Natsu was offering a fair amount of jewel to his kingdom, not to mention some significant technologies to push Fiore to the modern age. Yes, the Magnolia gate was quite the feat of engineering, but he was no fool. He had met Natsumi on occasion and some of things out in the multiverse terrified him. So, if he had to start pushing for new technologies and weapons to safeguard his people, so be it.

"That's a fair price…" he reasoned while stroking his chin. _"Plus, Hisui would hate me for gouging them during their time of need. I couldn't let children starve anyway…"_

"Very well, I accept. When would you need the first shipments of grains, fruits, meats, and medicine?"

"Immediately" the scarred king told his counterpart as he produced a legally binding trade treaty. Signing it, he pushed it toward Toma as the man read it over. With everything looking agreeable, the shorter king signed it in good faith as Natsu quickly stood.

"Thanks for this…your saving a lot of lives" the man finally said as he brought his trusty portal gun to bear. "You'll receive your first payment when the first loads of food come through. Now if you excuse me, I have to inspect the construction of fishing boats in Hargeon" he told them both before stepping through, the portal flashing.

Watching it close, Hisui clenched her fist in worry. "Those poor people…they're almost cursed" the woman said softly as the king could only agree.

"They are my daughter. But this will hopefully help them bear their hardships. Now I must go and do my job as a king" the elder stated as he left the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall…

 **Universe 137-C Royal Highway twelve…south of Magnolia. 8:32 a.m.**

Natsu had briefly stopped by the guild, dropping off his portal gun to charge as the last trip across realities drained the last of the power source. While he could've grabbed another to 'hop' to Hargeon, he knew that was an irresponsible use of the technology that some would kill for.

So, after a quick brunch with Mira as she relayed the state of the guild's food stocks, the king had taken his truck and started to drive down the highway toward the coastal city. Happy was obviously with him, the little cat sitting on the armrest as his…other passenger went over reports that would need his attention. Not that he didn't mind her presence, but being the ruler of Fiore now meant he had a body guard for when he strayed into public. _"I've faced the locust for years, dammit! I don't need a fucking baby sitter…probably Hisui's idea…"_ The man grumbled in his head as light sleet splashed the windshield. Driving past a magical refill station that was overflowing with a tent city of refugees, the man clutched the wheel tighter at their state. He knew it had to be addressed, but the sheer influx of tens of thousands over the last few months had strained the south of Fiore to the breaking point. Glancing one last time at the pit stop along the road, the man couldn't help but feel a bit of pride for the burgeoning industry…at least it was still able to function.

" _Have to admit…processing magic into fuel for cars and other vehicles was a stroke of genius on Levy's part. Extract it from the ground and condense it for use. Much more efficient too than just…waiting to absorb it from the air. Plus, it created a ton of jobs"_ He reasoned as a flatbed truck laden with half a load of steel passed in the oncoming lane. Splashing some slush onto the windshield, the king grumbled as his passenger's voice finally broke through.

"You didn't hear a single thing I said…did you?" Sorano asked as she looked his way, her body encased in Gear armor as a lancer rifle rested in the footwell near her legs.

"Sure I did" he voiced back as a few other cars and trucks passed him by on the four lane ribbon of pavement.

"Oh really? Then what was I talking about?" She asked while folding her arms in a waiting manner, a light glare on her features.

"You were obviously telling me how Hisui is meeting the leadership in universe eight seven seven -X to get us the raw mate—"

"No. Not even close. I was actually telling you that several of the smaller boat construction firms in Hargeon are missing raw materials. Wood, aluminum…tools. Several of them are now unable to finish the fishing trawlers that could bring in vital food to the city"

"Wow…Your right! Natsu wasn't close at all!" the little cat said with a teasing grin as the man smirked at his little buddy before his smile faltered.

"Your right, Happy. I was wrong…I'm sure you can tease me about it later" he replied with a gravel filled tone before glancing at Sorano as Hargeon loomed ahead. "Tell me where" He ordered as the woman nodded, her eyes scanning the datapad before her.

"Uh…Mathis Maritime Construction is the largest one…Bayshore Avenue and Third Street" she replied as Natsu took an exit. Driving through the city, it was even worse than Magnolia. Homeless clogged the streets, trying to find some shelter as crews worked around the clock on cheap tenements. Even as he drove by, Natsu watched as buildings were starting to rise under the care of men and women…but he knew it wouldn't be enough in time.

"Dammit…I was sure we were ready…" the male glowered as another thought came to him. "If we can't get them proper housing in time…what about warehouses? Any abandoned buildings? Schools and public recreation centers?"

The truck jolted, the front tire dipping into a small pothole as the three passengers shifted in their seats before Happy pointed toward a large department store advertising expensive furniture for the wealthy.

"What about that place, Natsu? I'm sure lots of people could stay in there" the little cat asked as the king nodded.

"Yeah…Sorano? Get some soldiers to clear that place out and set it up for civilians. We don't need to worry about some fancy furniture taking up space when kids are freezing…hell, they can use it for cooking fires" Natsu instructed as the white haired female made a few keystrokes, sending the orders to the nearest military center.

"Of course" she replied as the man turned down another street. _"Thank goodness part of the communication net is still functioning…it's spotty at Crocus again, but it's still strong here"_ she told herself as she scrolled through a few other reports as the man drove.

Feeling the truck slow down a few minutes later, it finally came to a halt on the outskirts of the industrial sector of the city. Practically resting on the shore, Sorano was the first to step out as she pocketed the data pad and grabbed her lancer. Heavy boots splashing through some of the slush as winds and frozen water hit her face, she checked the area for any threats as Natsu and Happy came out of the other side.

In typical fashion, Natsu was in his worn and battle gouged armor as weapons clung to his back. Just because he was king didn't mean he was stupid. Anything could happen. Walking toward the door, Sorano pushed it open for her leader as the king walked in, tracking a trail of water into the construction shop.

Taking up three trawler slips, a dozen workers were standing around as three partially finished fishing boats rested on their support rigs. While nothing perfect, the shop was well maintained and could pride itself on being relatively clean as a woman in her late thirties finally noticed the three. Wearing overalls covered with grease and a black shirt, the black haired woman approached.

"Well…didn't expect the new king to show up in my shop. Judy Mathis" The woman abruptly introduced as she waved off their attempts of introduction.

"Save it. I know who you are…hard not to after 'Scorch Day' she finished with a sad tone before looking at all three again. "So…why are you here…King Dragneel" she asked the man as she stood tall with a no nonsense tone.

"Heard a report of thieves stealing your stuff. Checking it out" Natsu told the female who gained a surprised look.

"Really? I figured you were going to tell me to finish these boats with paper and sticks" She joked before waving them onward. Falling in step behind the owner, the four were soon standing at the store-room. Unlocking the heavy padlock with her personal key, Judy led them inside to find the room almost stripped bare. The places were aluminum, tools, glass and other essentials for her business was all gone. Only a few boxes of rivets were left as she turned to the king.

"Yesterday when I locked up, this room was full. Come in this morning and its just…gone. Not just me either. Mark at 'Tideland Marine' and Gwen down on Baynor Street had the same thing happen to them last night too…just cleared out. You ask me, it was those damn refugees. Some probably broke in…took everything to build some shitty shanty somewhere" Judy groused as Happy started to sniff around.

"Was it you?" Sorano asked as she eyed the room, noticing several scuff marks on the floor.

"Are you daft? I have a valuable job here. Build boats for the government so we…and more importantly I…don't starve. You think theft insurance and jewel will mean shit to me when I'm starving and my company tanks? No…I've heard the rumors of how bad the food situation is…I won't jeopardize that for a small payout"

"Okay…just had to ask" Sorano said in a calming tone as Natsu knelt and smelled the floor near the largest scuff marks in the concrete.

"Uh…"

"It's a dragon slayer thing…just ignore it" the guard informed the shop owner as Natsu and Happy abruptly stood up.

"I have the scent…not you or your crew…somebody else" Natsu told the women as his nose led him toward the doors outside. Following as she grabbed a coat and winter hat, Judy had to see who stole her livelihood.

Marching down the sidewalk as wind wiped his face, Natsu ignored all the stares as Happy floated above him, his cat senses failing outside. Walking for several minutes as men and women cleared a path for the king and his angered look, the four turned a corner into the richer parts of the city. Passing by several larger homes that had opened their doors to several families, Natsu ignored them before finally coming to an empty lot for sale.

Resting on the muddy and grueling grass were several piles of construction materials as the tents of some people rested at the edge of the property. Tools were left out to the elements, showing that the thieves had no idea or desire to care for them. And standing in the middle of it all was a man in his mid to late thirties. He was wearing a white suit and expensive coat as others of similar wealth listened to his words.

"I'm telling you! Once we have my mansion complete, we won't have to deal with smelly masses huddling around. We will be able to dine and enjoy our privacy befitting our status my wealthy brethren!"

"YEAH!" the six other men shouted as they huddled in coats, hanging on every word.

"While I still miss my old home, those filthy locust were approaching…"

"Why didn't Fiore take care of it and protect your fortune against those monsters! Instead, they kept trying to save the poor and working class inside their own borders! Why if their king was here, I'd tell him a thing or two!" One of the other men shouted with a bunch of laughter, still not realizing the dire situation.

Pressing a finger to his ear, Natsu was on the radio waves in an instant. _"This is King Dragneel. I need…two squads at Syracuse Street. Full loadout"_

" _Yes sir…Five minutes"_ The female operator replied over the earpiece as Natsu waved the two women and cat across the street to wait. Standing on the lawn of another large home that had several tents on the lawn, Natsu quickly realized that nobody was in them as another family of the wealthy had taken in the less fortunate.

"Just to confirm…that's your stuff?"

"Yes…your highness" Judy told the man who scoffed.

"You don't' have to call him that! He hates titles!" Happy said in a burst of cheer as the cold hadn't started to affect him yet.

"Oh…well thank you for finding all of this. Um…what's the plan now?" she asked hesitantly, fearing what the new laws of the E.F.A would mean for the men in the lot across the road. Hearing nothing but silence as the king and his two companions waited, Judy didn't have to wait long as two Pack horses drove up and halted at the lot. Spilling four men and women out of each, they were all helmeted as the one in charge came up and saluted.

"Orders sir?"

"Follow me" Natsu said with a dark tone as he walked at the front of the small troop of soldiers. Unslinging his lancer, the scarred pinkette's boots squelched across the grass. Reaching the still talking man in less than a minute, Natsu used the butt of his rifle to crack the man in the back.

"AHHH!" the male screamed in pain as he fell, his fine coat being tarnished by mud as Natsu pressed a dirty boot to his back. "WHO THE FUCK DI-!"

"You've been found guilty of theft of valuable war time materials under article three of the Earthland Fortification Act. Materials that would be used to construct boats to collect fish. Fish that would feed workers and soldiers to ensure the survival of our world. You threatened our survival with your greed. The penalty is death"

"NO! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I'M THE THIRD COUSIN OF MY UNCLES SISTER WHO IS FRIENDS WITH THE QUEEN OF CALEUM!"

"The queen of Caleum is trying to fortify Corfu Island to the west of Fiore as it was the only one to withstand the horde. I gave her the technology to fight this conflict…and she personally apologized for not believing my country when we warned them of the locust threat. Right now, she sleeps in the old office of a warehouse with a few hundred civilians. She is following the E.F.A. to the letter to ensure her country can survive…" Natsu uttered before turning to the Sergeant.

"Execute the rest for treason. They endangered the survival of the human race"

"Yes sir!" The man saluted as his soldiers unslung their weapons and pointed them at the other six men. Opening fire, the eight men and women riddled the ground with spent brass as lead flew. The nobles had no chance to escape, their cries drowned out as their flesh was shattered under the gunfire. Blood spilled and organs burst, not sparing any from their fate.

Pulling his boltok from his hip holster, the king pointed it at the man's head in a grim stare. "Your greed could've killed hundreds for no reason. That is unacceptable" he graveled out before pulling the trigger. The heavy pistol barked in his hands, the projectile smashing the cranium of the crying man to bloody pieces as he died with shit in his pants.

"Make sure the materials are returned to their owners and get them back to work right away. Throw the corpses in a pit somewhere"

"Yes sir" The soldier responded as he and his troops started to do as ordered. Giving a curt nod, Natsu walked away as Judy was slightly pale from the brutality she just witnessed.

"Your men will be back at work within the hour. I suggest you get better locks" he told the woman as he left with his small entourage down the road.

"What's next, Sorano?" he asked as snow started to fall faster in the middle of the November day.

"Port Timber needs some food vats…" she trailed off as they walked, his weary sigh carrying for several feet as the king knew it would be a long day…

 **Universe 877-X Oak Town.**

The new Capitol of Fiore was bustling with industry and new ideas as thousands of women went to work and school to better their lives. Buildings of glass and steel were under construction like many other places across the country while vehicles rumbled down the newest roadways with many females at the helm. Restaurants were being opened, the female owners giving smiles to their patrons as hungry masses vied for a quick lunch.

Throngs of other women were heading toward factories, their smoke stacks firing with purpose as steel, bullets, and consumer goods were produced. While many men were mixed with them, they did keep a wary step in their movements. After all, an army base was at the outskirts of the city and they could be quite unforgiving of men who broke the new laws protecting the rights of women. The evidence was dangling from lamp-posts along the main avenue, the dead males swinging in the breeze as their bloated faces buzzed with flies. They had been caught raping…and paid dearly for it.

Turning her eyes away from the sight of a world transforming through the glass window, Hisui gave her attention to the ruling council of three men and three women in the room. One of the men was Makarov, the kind old man a retired doctor who had stove to provide women education in secret during the dark times. He was sitting next to his wife, Porlyusica as the two looked over the proposals Hisui had presented them all.

The other two men she was not familiar with, but she knew that one owned a mining consortium while the second ran a large lumber company. They were not perfect, but far better than most of the males that had been culled from society. Turning her gaze as Bisca and Sam stood at her side while Kamika and Cosmos flanked the doors, Hisui saw this worlds version of Dimaria and Brandish.

They were just as beautiful as the women she knew…and also former slaves as she felt a tinge of sadness for the duo. _"Bisca told me how she had found those two. In the middle of a sex guild on their knees begging for ten men to cum on their faces. The first round of males had already finished with my own twin, her breasts and face covered with seed as they slapped their filthy cocks against her. Bisca had slaughtered them with Sam, not sparing a single man before telling them to fight…and they did. Dimaria charged into the city with a meat cleaver and started hunting down any man that defiled her and the other women of the "Elegant Whore' guild"_

"Well, the offer is fair…but…" Porlyusica trailed off as she glanced at the offer once more.

"But what?" Hisui asked in a harsher tone as she shifted in her seat, her buttocks hugging the fine dress she wore today.

"Please don't misunderstand. The efforts your world put forth onto ours can never be repaid in full. You ushered in a new age for countless millions across the planet and halted disgusting practices" the older woman stated quickly, not wishing to upset the five visiting women in the room.

"But we cannot always rely on your people…so if you include space travel technology from the Seran's, we would find it acceptable" Brandish said coolly, her large breasts straining the purple dress as she leaned forward, showing more of her assets.

" _Space Travel…I was almost sure they would as for the H.O.D. But with their own program, they could develop their own satellite grid in time…or push further and begin asteroid mining in the years to come"_ Knowing it was something they could share, Hisui gave an assenting nod. "Very well. You'll have the technology. But building it will be up to you"

"That's fine" Dimaria smiled as she made a change to the trade agreement. Finding it in order, she quickly signed it as she passed it around to the other councilors. Each signing in turn, it was finally presented to Hisui as she quickly read over the document. Double checking, she had no desire to be subjected to some legal loophole. But, everything was square as she gave her own signature.

"To ensure this trade treaty gets off smoothly, we took McGarden's warning from her recent visit and prepared the first shipment of raw materials. Copper, Lead, Sulfur, Coal, Iron and other metals are waiting on a fleet of trucks at the gate. As soon as we receive the first payment, they'll go through" One of the men said, his face showing off a youthful vigor despite his age of forty three.

"Like I didn't come prepared for that" Hisui joked lightly as she lifted a briefcase from the side of her chair. Setting it on the table, she sprung the latches open to show the twenty million jewel resting inside.

Pulling the briefcase to herself, Dimaria started to study the stacks as she counted. The woman knew it was rude, especially in front of the two 'War Angels' but she had a job to do.

"It's all there. I'll head to Magnolia to notify the transports" the blonde quickly stated as the lumber company magnate looked at her oddly as Brandish stood up quickly.

"I'll go as well!"

"Why are you two acting weird? Why not just use the radio?"

"NO REASON!" both shouted at the man who simply shrugged as the women all prepared to leave.

"Whatever. This meeting is done. Now I have to go meet with the heads of the 'Women's Lumberjack Union' some want paid maternity leave…"

"Is that a problem?" Sam asked with a glare as the man shook his head.

"Not really. Sure, it's still…different to be working along side women like this, but dammit! Those ladies work hard and do a good job! And I don't have to worry of them coming to work half drunk and picking up a chainsaw! No…I'm sure they'll gouge me for good rates" the auburn haired man chuckled as he left the room.

"Well…lets go ladies. It's a nice, sunny day here and I want to enjoy it a little bit" Hisui told her group as they left with a copy of the trade agreement. Moving through the halls of the government offices, several female workers were almost giddy at the sight of Sam and Bisca walking in full armor.

"It…its them! Sam and Bisca! Oh! Wait till my sister hears about this!"

"She's so…pretty and brave…"

"I hear the queen is married now to a war hero…" several women whispered as the entourage passed. Finally reaching the outer doors, the seven women walked toward a parked packhorse built right in this universe as Kamika climbed into the driver's seat.

Fastening her seatbelt, Sam cocked an eye toward Brandish and Dimaria. "Be honest…you just want to go to Magnolia to meet Natsu"

Coughing lightly, the blonde looked away out the window as Kimika started to drive, the transport pulling out of the parking lot and into normal traffic.

"I have no idea what your talking about…the fact that he saved women and holds classes three times a week…or is insanely handsome has nothing to do with it… _or his legendary cock…_ " she whispered the last part, unknowingly letting the fellow passengers hear her.

"She just listed all the reasons why he already has a super harem. I bet she'll be trying to seduce him as soon as we leave" Bisca chuckled from the back seat near the turret well.

"She'll definitely have competition though! I hear dozens of women want him to give them children to help repopulate!" Cosmos giggled as she rode in the front, eyeing the city roll by. They had finally reached the highway and she had decided to roll down the window for a taste of fresh air.

"Not surprising. He already has five pregnant" Hisui laughed as the two councilors blushed harder, imagining themselves in such a state.

"Speaking of kids, are you gonna try for one now, Hisui?" Kamika asked as she switched lanes, the truck rumbling down the pavement past a large truck pulling a cattle trailer in the right lane.

Feeling her gaze soften, the queen put a hand on her belly, imagining such a thing. "I would love it. But with the food shortage at the moment and my duties to lead Fiore during these dark times…I just can't bring a child into our world with monsters in it…." She told the other women softly before her eyes flashed. "However! Once this war ends, I'm gonna get so pregnant Juvia will be jealous!" She vowed before pointing toward Sam. "And your going to be just as pregnant and fat! Your queen orders it!"

"Uh…fuck that. I'm not going to have some little shit machine because you order me to!" the brunette shouted before turning away with a scowl.

" _Says the woman with a secret love for wedding dresses!"_ Hisui and her body guards thought in unison as the drive continued toward Magnolia…

 **One hour later…**

The gate was shimmering as trucks loaded down with tons of raw materials passed through the breech between universes to feed the starving industries on the other side. Valkyrie soldiers were guarding the roadway, keeping civilians at bay as the transports rumbled through.

Watching with a satisfied smile as her body guards stood at the ready, Hisui knew this one shipment would enable the construction of dozens of food vats for her starving population. They world work around the clock to get them built, hopefully in time to stave off anybody dying from lack of food.

Staying out of the way, she witnessed several familiar faces among the crowd…notably a man with pink hair standing with a group of very pregnant women. Evergreen was sitting in one of the chair's Natsu had brought for the ladies, his eyes darting for threats as the rest of the girls stood around him. It seemed like they were just watching the gate activate though…and while she would love to chat and say hello, she was a busy queen.

"I still can't believe he knocked blonde tits up…" Sam mumbled as she eyed the blonde Lucy sitting and smiling with a kitten Happy in her large lap as more of the large trucks drove through the sparking portal.

"Oh, be nice Sam. These ladies deserve a happy future" Bisca scolded her team leader who scoffed.

"I bet I could be a better pregnant woman than she could!" Sam shot back…right before her eyes widened. "I mean I wo-"

"Nope! Too late! I'm telling everybody once we get back!" the gun mage teased as Sam clenched her fist in fury as footsteps approached from behind.

"Queen Hisui…?"

Turning, the three women eyed Irene as she slowly approached with several of her soldiers. Placing a gloved hand over her heart, the red head bowed in respect to the women that helped liberate her daughter and so many others.

"Yes?"

"Please…let myself and my soldiers fight along side you! I…I need to pay you back somehow!" The beautiful redhead asked loudly as the five visitors looked at each other.

"You…are aware of what recently happened right? I had to kill two billion of my planet's population to stop them. And now people are going to go hungry if we don't address it in a month." Hisui told the soldier who stood up.

"I am…but how can I stand by and do nothing when your world is on the verge of destruction?"

"It's just…since then, the locust have retreated and I need to provide food, shelter, and medical services to tens of thousands that have poured into my country. As of right now, I don't have a shortage of soldiers' Hisui told the women with a sorry voice.

"I see…" Irene said, the voice laced with depression as Sam interrupted.

"You want to help us?"

"YES!" The woman cried out as she eyed Sam, her eyes hopeful.

"Then protect these shipments. Protect the workers that mine this coal or iron! Protect them from roving bandits or men hoping to disrupt this new world you built! It's not glamorous or flashy, but we _**need**_ this material to survive winter. So, by protecting these shipments and assets, you help us survive!" Sam yelled at Irene who realized what the war angel meant. _"They…they don't need my gun…they need this to live…if my only way to help is to protect some mines…then so be it!"_

Squeezing a clenched hand to her busom, Irene bowed once more. "I..I WILL! I will help you this way! To protect this vital lifeline!" She shouted as Sam gave a nod.

"Good…and use this time to visit your daughter…it's a precious gift to be reunited with family…Christ, listen to this shit…I sound like one of those happy universes where everybody shits rainbows" Sam said with a scowl as the last trucks rolled through the gate with a few tons of aluminum weighing them down.

Eyes tracking as Irene walked over to her daughter across the road, Sam couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy…but it was quickly crushed. She knew her mother was dead…and even if she met her, they would be unrecognizable to each other.

"Hiusi. We must return" Kamika reminded the queen who nodded as the crowd of onlookers started to disperse. The sight of the large dimensional gate was awe inspiring, but many women still had a busy day ahead of them.

"Yes..I suppose so…Oh well, it was a nice trip at least…" she tried to smile as the five left the area. Finding a secluded spot several minutes later, Cosmos input the co-ordinates as the spinning vortex opened. Walking through, the five left the world to its devices as distant factories rumbled with the clang of industry…

 **Universe 137-C** **1:13 p.m.**

Natsu was once again sitting behind his temporary desk in the guild's library, going over more reports and documents as sleet hit the window with a light patter of collision. Happy was sitting on his desk, looking at the pile of documents that seemed to grow without end. Taking a small sip of the glass filled with amber liquid, the whiskey slid down his throat in a familiar burning sensation as he set down a document. Picking up a spoon, the man started to shovel the gray colored nutrient paste into his mouth that Mira had requisitioned from the food dispensary down the road. While the taste was…acquired, it had all the essential nutrients a person would need to not starve to death. Grimacing at the taste, Natsu bore through as he took another bite.

" _Of course. Mira offered to go to another universe and get me some steaks, but until this food crisis is taken care of, I need to show the people I can do the same. Nothing would sow dissent faster than seeing their new king eating delicious food while they shovel gruel"_ he told himself while picking up another report, his eyes dancing across the words.

"What's that one about?" Happy asked as he stood up, moving to Natsu's side as the king glanced to his little friend.

"Just an estimate of what we'll be able to build with all those raw materials from eight eight seven-X. I'm pushing for the construction of as many food vats as possible. Each one can produce enough food for about twenty thousand people. But we need to build a few hundred more since most of the surviving countries cant yet….then cargo ships to transport them since overland routes would be too long…or impassible now" he muttered before eyeing a certain sheet of paper nearby calling for the construction of additional cargo vessels. Signing it with a flourish, Natsu knew it would be necessary to quickly move food, medicine, troops and weapons to the islands of many countries that had retreated before the bombardment.

" _An additional ten ships should do for now…but priority will be the food situation…"_ He told himself before grabbing the appropriate parchment. "Let's see…Sorano and Levy gave a rough estimate that almost three million Fiorian's survived and we have about eighty food vats up and running around the clock. But we need to build at least another sixty for our population alone…that doesn't include the tens of thousands of displaced people from Caleum and Minstrel…" He spoke to himself before letting out a weary sigh.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Happy asked as he sat down, his eyes watching his father figure as the man tried…but failed to give a reassuring smile.

"Yeah…just we lost so much…manufacturing alone is crippled. If only I could…" He started to say as his eyes gained a faraway look before grabbing at the stack of reports. Pulling them forward, he started to dig through the small stack. "Where is it…I know I saw something…" he grumbled before finally finding the desired report. Scanning it thoroughly, his face gained the tiniest hint of a smile as he stood up. Running toward the door, he flung it open to reveal the guild hall.

It was mostly empty as almost all of his girlfriends were out in the city helping to lend a hand. Sam and Knightwalker had returned to Clover Town with Wendy and Meredy. Erza was training soldiers with her mother…in fact, only Mira and Bisca were there in the hall along with Grey, Sorano, Yukino and Evergreen.

As for all the other mages, they were working. Be it construction, handing out food at one of the dispensaries, or training soldiers. Even his new wife was at the mayor's office, the queen practically taking over the structure in her efforts to relocate the center of government to Magnolia with Levy and Natsumi lending their efforts. Sure, he hoped that Crocus would stay standing, but you can't win a war with only a third of your Capitol standing.

" _Besides…we can afford to lose Crocus if the locust resume attacking…damn bastards just kept pushing forward and forward despite horrendous losses everyday. They almost made the crossing at King's bridge multiple times…_ " Natsu remembered with a scowl as his mind took him to some dark days. Shaking his head lightly, he made his way over to Sorano as the key mage ate a lunch of nutrient paste with her sister. They were sitting at the bar, Mira tending the smooth counter in her familiar gothic outfit.

"Natsu? Is everything okay?" Mira asked her boyfriend who quickly sat down and slapped the single sheet of paper down on the polished surface near the former dark mage. Ignoring the beauty for a moment, the king was steady in his gaze toward the guard and assistant.

"Oak Town. One week before the locust attacked, they received a dozen of the new food vats for emergencies. Are they still there?"

"I…I'm not sure. The city was fought over badly before our forces fell back. Laxus and the others fought there and I doubt even he would know" Sorano replied as the king nodded before standing up. "Then we should check it out. If those vats are still there, that could feed almost a quarter million people" He reasoned as he summoned his armor and weapons, bathing the hall in a bright light for a moment.

"Are you going on a mission?" Happy asked as he fluttered up, his feet landing on the soldier's armor.

"Yup…hopefully an easy one" the male grimaced as he knew anything could happen out there.

"Well, not alone you're not" Mira lectured with a wave from behind the counter before nodding to Sorano. "You go with him along with Grey, Bisca, and Evergreen. Take Delta too. I know for a fact those boys aren't doing anything important today. In fact, I'll radio them right now" She told the mages as she headed toward the small armory where the guild's radio was kept.

"Man…the way she acted you would think she was queen" Grey suggested as his friend gave a slow nod.

"Can't argue with that…" Natsu agreed before turning his gaze toward Happy. "Sorry buddy…It could be dangerous"

"I know…I just wish we could go on fun adventures again like when you were a kid…" the little cat said sorrowfully as Natsu petted his head.

"Hey…that'll happen again when we beat these bastards. Plus, I'm trusting you to protect Mira. I know you want to help, but that gives me some peace of mind, okay pal?"

Puffing out his chest, Happy gave a small salute on the bar top as he looked up to his best friend.

"AYE SIR! I'LL KEEP MIRA SAFE!"

Chuckling at the little cat, Natsu gave a small glance to Yukino. "Keep an eye on him. He's family"

Trying to give a small smile, the younger sister picked up the cat and placed him on her lap as her sister and the other mages headed to the armory to suit up.

"I will. Maybe I'll play a game with him and Mira…just protect my sister okay? She's…all I have left" the woman asked softly as the king nodded in silence. Turning toward the guild doors, he pushed them open into the sleeting storm of November as chilling wind and pelts of water hit the floor and started to mat his hair. Walking forward, he closed the door behind him as he went to rendezvous with Delta at the large gate in the southern part of the city…

 **En route to Oak Town 3: 42 p.m.**

The Armadillo rumbled down the deserted hiway as the snow continued to fall on the ravaged countryside. Windshield wipers were swishing on maximum speed, trying to keep the armored glass clear as the heater kept those inside warm from the elements.

Keeping his eyes alert, Marcus was sitting in the passenger seat up front as Natsu continued to drive the A.P.C. toward their destination. Abandoned cars and other vehicles littered the roadway at random intervals, their forms already covered with snow. Some of them had the ruined bodies of people laying nearby, mostly likely caught in a locust attack as their corpses were left to the elements. Turning his head slightly to the right, the grizzled vet saw an overturned semi-trailer and tractor resting on its side as several cars had crashed and crumpled into the underside. The main cabin had struck the concrete barrier of the highway, leaving behind a nightmarish carnage of bent metals and cracked concrete. The drive was hanging out the doorway, half his head blown away while snow fell on the rigid and freezing corpse. The other vehicles sandwiched against the large trailer were twisted into horrible shapes and more bodies were seen inside the wrecks, telling another story of loss. Several crates of goods had spilled out the back, the trailer doors mangled and broken as the man managed to read the stamped letters on one of the crate sides.

" _Evan's canned food company"_ The sergeant made out as he snapped a fist up.

"Stop the dill" he barked in command as the pile of wrecks started to fall behind.

Slamming the brakes, Natsu and all his passengers were lightly thrown forward as the king eyed his friend. "What's up? You see something?"

"Yeah" Marcus responded as he flung the door open, his lancer at the ready while snow and wind whipped his craggy features. Stepping forward across the slick roadway, the Gear made his way over to the wreck with Natsu and the rest of Delta quickly following. Sorano was stepping out of the personnel carrier, her heavy boots shifting the freshly fallen snow as Grey, Bisca, and Evergreen stayed and protected the vehicle.

Reaching the site first, Dom could see what had grabbed his childhood friend's attention as he bent to pick up a stray can. "Hey, anybody up for canned peaches for dinner?" the soldier joked while tossing the object to Natsu who quickly caught it.

Inspecting the label, the king nodded as the rest of Delta continued to inspect the area.

"Woo…looks like this whole trailer is packed to the brim!" Cole exclaimed as he glanced inside to find more and more crates filled with canned foods.

"Yeah kid. This could feed a few hundred people easily" Baird reasoned as Sorano joined them, the woman eyeing the wreck in its entirety before giving her attention to the king.

"Natsu. We can't let this go to waste. If—" she started to reason as the salmon haired man held up a hand and pressed a finger to his ear.

"This is Dragneel. I have a crash site loaded down with food supplies near the…" He turned around, finding a distant off-ramp that lead to an abandoned town in the snowy distance. A sign proclaimed it as 'Wellville' but Natsu had no illusions that it was probably a wreck. "It's near the exit to Wellville, can't miss it. Send cargo trucks and workers to recover the supplies" He said with a familiar tone of tiredness and weariness.

" _Yes sir. E.T.A will be approximately one hour"_ the female radio operator replied over the airwaves as Natsu cut the channel.

"Ha! Look at him, giving out orders like some bigshot" Baird teased, making Cole chuckle.

"Yo Natsu baby! Order Mira to make me a big old steak!" The large man chuckled with humor as the object of their teasing gave a small smirk.

"Come on Cole…you know I can't give that order. I'm a king…not god. Those girls will just do whatever they want" He shrugged before heading back to the vehicle with Sorano keeping pace.

" _Hmmm…there is truth to that…"_ The white haired woman told herself as she climbed back in the A.P.C. Sitting down next to Bisca, the mage strapped herself in as Natsu climbed into the driver's seat.

"Let's go. The kid might actually leave us here" Marcus grumbled as they trotted across the pavement, the snow still falling as the transport rumbled to life once more…

 **Three hours later…**

Night had fallen, blanketing the land in darkness and the illuminated light of snow off the moon hanging far above. The large river that had helped fuel Oak Towns industry was on the right of the highway as the soldiers drove into the city. It had been a proud city of industry and commerce…a place where people could live. But now…it was ruin. Vehicular wrecks clogged some roads, buried under piles of rubble while other areas of the city had burned to the ground during the heavy fighting. Several collapsed E-holes dipped and cracked the road like evil pores, signifying that this entire urban center was doomed to fall. Buildings all around them were missing whole floors or parts of their structure, the steel and brick broken as nothing moved in the desolate neighborhoods.

"Holy shit this place is a wreck" Grey said under his breath as the A.P.C. drove over a pile of rubble in the road. It had fallen from a three story structure, but the ice mage couldn't guess what it had been before as he leaned forward between Marcus and Natsu.

"No shit. I'm surprised Laxus managed to keep fighting here as long as he did. He helped to keep evac routes open for thousands. The regular ground pounders fought house to house, but.. We still had to abandon the city" Natsu told his friend as he drove slowly past a grocery store on his left that had been set aflame at a point in the past. Several large locust bodies were scattered around the parking lot amid the abandoned cars, their forms covered with snow. But honestly, it was impossible to miss the dead form of a Brumak.

The wheels crunched over broken brick and glass under the snow, Natsu not taking any chances for a possible ambush as he maneuvered around a small pile up of cars in a residential neighborhood. Like the rest, it was a desolate wreck of cracked pavement, burnt homes, and apartment buildings that had been fought over. Scorched blast marks and explosive damage could be seen around the broken walls of some building as the road bent slightly, making Natsu drive over bodies in the snow covered street.

"Hope those are locust corpses…" Marcus muttered as he kept an eye turned to the darkness of the city.

"Natsu. Take a left at the next street. The delivery site was a government warehouse near the emergency shelter" Sorano shouted from the back as the king nodded as he turned left. Passing under the leaning traffic light at the corner, the soldiers inside could hear the metal scrapping the roof as the scarred king drove in silence.

Having her lancer leaning against the seat next to her, Evergreen eyed the former dark mage. While she knew that the woman was by no means evil, they had never really talked that much despite the proximity she had with the queen and Natsu.

"So Sorano? You think these vats will be here?" the brunette asked across the narrow troop aisle as the other female glanced up.

"Who knows?" She shrugged while placing her valuable data pad in a secure pocket, the heavy armor ensuring it would not be damaged. "The final day in this city, the locust were closing in on three sides and the remainder of our forces would be overrun. We simply did not have time to take everything with us. Hell, the crew that shipped them probably never made it out. It's just lucky we didn't level this city with the rest of them…probably lots of valuable things left here" she replied while leaning her head back against the head rest.

"Well…let's hope this isn't a waste of time…" Evergreen tried to joke but failed as Bisca kept silent, her eyes closed during most of the trip. The vehicle jolted moments later, jarring the gun mage awake as the other soldiers shifted with the suspension.

"Yo man! I thought you were a great driver! Mind the potholes!" Dom said loudly with a snicker toward the front as Natsu emitted a low grunt.

"You wanna fucking do it? These roads are crap and rubble" he retorted as the high beams illuminated the drifting snow falling on the silent city. Sweeping over the spilled rubble of a roadside café, the beams of light uncovered more bodies freezing in the cold as the transport rumbled down a pile of brick and mortar. Leveling out a few moments later, Natsu gripped the wheel as the emergency shelter came into view among the swirling snow.

"Shit" Marcus voiced out as Natsu slowed them to a halt, stopping in the parking lot of the shelter and attached supply warehouse.

"What is it?" Baird asked as the salmon haired man shut off the engine and stepped out, his boots crunching the freshly fallen snow.

"Take a look for yourself" Fenix said in an even tone as he left the vehicle with ease. Sighing, the blonde soldier hit the release for the troop ramp as all the others stood up, ready to go to work. Footsteps clanging down the metal, the remaining men and women joined Fenix and Dragneel in the desolate parking lot.

"Well…fuck" Grey told his friends and comrades as they looked over the area with a dismal eye.

The parking lot had multiple barricades erected, some of them with the dead body of a soldier or civilian draped over the concrete top as more corpses littered the parking lot among ruined and mangled Packhorses and two tanks that had been ripped open like a rotten can of sardines. Before them all were numerous locust bodies, twisted and broken in the snow as pieces of limbs and entrails littered the ground.

Grimacing at the sight, Evergreen looked at the emergency shelter and wished she hadn't. The building had been completely gutted by explosive fire, most likely from a horrible brumak or other weapon. Three of the walls had collapsed, making the roof cave in as twisted girders of steel glimmered in the night sky. Tons of rubble had fallen, sealing the fate of many inside as the earth mage stared with a sorrowful expression. _"These were meant to house thousands before evacuation…but it looks like the locust attacked in force before these people could flee. I doubt the troops available had a chance against these bastards…"_ The woman told herself as Natsu took a step forward, his boots missing the half blown apart locust drone still clutching a hammerburst as the corpse stared lifelessly upward.

"Natsu man…I know you were hoping for good news, but this place is a wreck" Dom said, hoping the younger male wouldn't falter. _"Poor kid…he bears the same weight as Hoffman…had to burn his world…can't be easy"_

"It's not the shelter I care about. It's that warehouse further back" He replied while pointing with a finger. Following his gaze, the others quickly realized the man was right. While the building had taken several serious hits with a corner of the roof caved in and other gaping holes in the walls, the structure was still standing. Moving forward, the male unslung his lancer as the blue lights of his armor glowed softly in the darkened night.

Heavy boots crunching, the rest followed in step as they spread out in wide pattern. Moving cautiously through the abandoned parking lot and past the frozen dead, the nine men and women soon found themselves at the large doors of the warehouse.

Stacking up against the wall near the side door, Natsu took point as he gave a small nod to Marcus. Kicking it open with a heavy boot, the metal door rang and jumped on its hinges as the king moved in first. Taking cover behind a forklift as Fenix moved in behind him, Natsu eyed the area for threats.

Running past her boyfriend, Bisca took cover behind a large support pillar while Evergreen found shelter at a large beam of steel that had fallen from the ceiling on her direct left. Peering through her trusty longshot, Bisca started to scan the darkened interior of the warehouse.

' _ **Tink…'**_

"Something's in here…" She whispered, her eye scanning the shadows of the building as the others did the same. Shifting her rifle as the sound echoed again, the female waited patiently as she eyed the source of the sound near some crates across the floor space. A darkened shape darted out moments later, its form casting ominous shadows everywhere.

' **BANG!'**

The sniper rifle barked, spitting a blast of fire in the darkness while the smell of fresh cordite wafted from the barrel. Rushing forward after she fired, Natsu and Grey stayed lowed and separated to avoid any incoming fire as their footsteps echoed across the concrete floor.

"Did I get it?" Bisca asked her man as he and Grey stopped where she fired, the woman reworking the bolt of her sniper rifle as the brass casing clattered to the floor.

"I'll say…poor little rat had no chance against you" Grey smirked at the woman in the low light.

"Well…at least she didn't miss…" Natsu pondered the grisly blood stain and strewn flesh of the now dead rodent before standing up straighter. "Alright. Sweep the building. Teams of two" He ordered before heading off with Grey toward the offices in back, their flashlight weaving and bouncing before disappearing down a short hallway moments later…

It took the battle hardened soldiers only a few short minutes to secure the building as no locust threat was found inside. Sorano and Evergreen even checked the exterior of the building for any signs of enemy activity, but none was found. Seems that after the Fiorian military had fallen back from the city, the hated monsters had simply moved on to other theaters the men and women concluded while regrouping in the main storage hangar of the warehouse. Their flashlights were illuminated, casting soft shafts of light through the darkness as the two squads smirked at their good fortune.

The large food vats were standing ominously in silence, towering above the humans at a height of fifteen feet tall and eight wide at the base as their flashlights reflected their state. Essentially a large glass cylinder, these marvels of engineering were fed simple algae from the ocean to grow the heavily rich nutrient food in a matter of days. Soaked in a rich enzyme, the algae would grow at a feverish pace, multiplying the available nutrients and vitamins. Powered by artificial sunlight in the bottom of the large glass cylinder, this technology was one of the most critical to the survival of humanity.

Resting on the flatbeds of three semi trailers, there were four machines to a truck as their tires sagged under the tons of weight as Natsu slowly tracked his flashlight over each one. From all they could tell, the workers here didn't even have a chance to set up the food processors before the locust hit Oak Town and made it into the tomb of rubble it was today.

Scowling as his beam passed over the last three, Natsu cursed under his breath. Three of them had taken bullet and bomb damage, the reinforced glass housings cracked and punctured while gouges scoured the metal in other places.

"Shit…" he uttered in a low anger as the damage was seen by all as Cole spoke up, his own light moving over the machines.

"Look on the bright side, Natsu. Nine out of twelve ain't bad. And those last three can be fixed in no time. Ten's of thousands will be eating and not starving. That's a win in my book, baby"

"Cole's right. We don't even have to load these up. We can drive them out of here, no problem" the older man spoke, his voice echoing in the silent warehouse as Sorano shifted her stance, the woman's eyes looking them over in the lowlight before studying the king a few feet away.

"Natsu. We need to get these to Port Timber immediately. I know Magnolia is closer, but the port took over one hundred thousand refugees from Seven, Iceburg, and even from Peringrade in just a week. This has placed horrendous strain on the food stores to even worse levels than the rest of the country. The population almost quadrupled! Not to mention your brother at Colma will nee—" she explained as Natsu interrupted.

"Yeah, I get it." The man replied with an annoyed groan as he moved toward the one on the far right, his movements sure and confident as he opened the cabin door and climbed in.

"Shit…didn't even take the keys with them" Natsu said loudly as the engine rumbled to life.

"Baird!" Marcus barked, his authoritative voice like a blast of sound. "You and Cole drive that second truck. One of you ladies ride with Dragneel while the other two take that last rig. I'll get the bay door open and escort in the Dill'. Fullbuster, you man the turret if we come under fire" he ordered as Dom joined him at the large, sheet metal door on rolling wheels. It was normally powered by electricity to roll back with ease, but the failure of the power grid made that moot as the two Gears strained their muscles.

"Hnnnggh!" Dom gasped as the two started to make headway, their grunts and strains mixing in with the freezing night air as clouds of icicles escaped their mouths. A squeal of metal on half frozen tracks meant success for the duo as they finally pushed the large warehouse doors open to allow passage of the trucks.

Jogging lightly toward the armadillo parked out front, the three men closed up the ramp before settling into the front seats while Grey took the back. Starting the engine, the trio of men waited as the convoy of vital material soon formed up in the parking lot as the snow continued to fall slowly and serenely amongst the dead and rubble.

Marcus's radio crackled, grabbing his attention as he slowly drove to the armored transport back onto the roadway, trying to see past the hi-beams of the headlights.

" _Fenix. You're our lead. Find us a way out of here and to the main hi-way, then we should be in the clear"_ Natsu instructed over the airwaves as Marcus drove down the street, trying to forget the suffering of this world before replying.

"Confirmed. Just follow us and everything will be peaches and rainbows" The older man joked lightly, his familiar voice passing over the airwaves. Glancing in the driver's side mirror, the Sergeant could make out the small convoy following, their headlights stabbing the darkness as the large trucks drove over the broken brick and concrete of the avenue.

Jarring in her seat as the heater blasted warm air toward her face, Bisca felt herself shift as Natsu tried to bypass an overturned bus. He had almost made it, but the larger transport rig just couldn't help itself unless it wanted to tear along the side of building on the left. So with a scrape of steel and flowing sparks, the king slowly pushed the half burned wreck out of the way.

Eyes peering into the night, Bisca couldn't help but notice how every pile of rubble…every house or business along their route was a potential ambush sight.

"There could be a thousand of those bastards watching us right now and we wouldn't know until they attacked" She reasoned as Natsu took a wide turn north, following Marcus and Dom onto a heavily fought over avenue. It was near the river, a small military depot on the shores of the waterway as a heavily damaged hospital stood nearby. Turning away from the sight of the old battle, Bisca glanced at her boyfriend as he drove in silence, the truck slowly picking up speed on the wide avenue.

"Natsu?"

"Hngh?" He barely grunted, his attention glued to his task as the other trucks followed in line toward the city outskirts.

Studying his features, Bisca could see…how tired the dragon slayer looked. While he didn't have dark bags under his eyes, she could tell that the man was pushing himself. Setting a soft hand on his thigh, she tried to manage a warm smile.

"You can talk to me you know…or any of the others. We all know you've been getting so little sleep because of the nightmares…I know you pride yourself on being strong, but I love you and don't want to see you suffer because of what you had to do"

Looking over at his precious gunmage, Natsu gave a small squeeze of her fingers in return before letting go. "I know you love me…but how do I talk about killing most of my own world? How every night I dream of you and all the others getting vaporized by orbital fire? Levy's a horrible mess because of it…Hisui…she blames herself for all the mistakes in foreign policy…She knows if she had been more open with technology, millions more would still be alive…I…" he started to say before his eyes hardened, the irises looking out at the open road as the convoy had finally left Oak Town behind.

"You can talk to me" she lightly pleaded, hating to see the anguish in his eyes as Natsu kept driving, his voice silent for several minutes as they passed the burned cropland and desolate skeletons of burnt homes in the distance of the night.

"I…Don't want to be a burden to any of you…It's my job to protect you all…I've failed with that so many times now…All I am is a man that will be remembered for burning the world…" He finally finished before clamming up, his eyes not looking at Bisca as her own wavered.

Scooting closer across the large front seat, the armored gun mage pressed herself into the man's side while wrapping a slender arm around the heavy armor of his waist.

"You're not a monster…because you still care about people…and love me…" she whispered to the man while leaning her head against his right shoulder, the female not caring how uncomfortable it was as the king continued to drive in silence along the darkened roads of a burned world…

The soldiers drove all through the night, the small convoy having the hope of thousands on their shoulders. The country side was desolate for them, with barely a sign of human activity anywhere while the snow storm finally petered out around three a.m.

Marcus had led them on several detours when the hi-way became too impassible for them to move past, mostly from snarls of traffic or the collapse of bridges. This required them all to drive through or skirt the outskirts of many towns, making each man and woman tense up as the locust could be anywhere. But tonight, luck was on their side as no massed attack formed…no ambush or ticker swarm. All that occurred was tense driving.

The motorcade had made it past the charred and abandoned ruins of Woodworth at sunrise, using the cracked roadways in the outer suburbs while the twisted steel and crumbling concrete were observed by all. It was almost beautiful in a sense, the snow covering the devasted structures as light reflected of the snow for the new day. But…they all knew it was a mass graveyard of death and ashen bodies frozen in time. Anything living there had left long ago, leaving the ruins behind after the firing of the Etherion Cannon almost a full year before. Nobody had even tried to categorize the dead…knowing it was a futile task, especially at this point.

Staying silent, the convoy drove on the shattered concrete, their large tires crushing stray bricks as the abandoned urban city was left in their rearview mirrors. It would be another hour or two before they all arrived at Port Timber with their charges, the populace grateful as the trucks were escorted immediately to an emergency shelter to begin the process of growing gruel like, but very necessary food for everybody seeking safety behind the walls.

Being King, Natsu already had crews unloading the large vats with hoists as other mechanics started to work on replacing the housings for the three damaged by gunfire. With how vital they were for the survival of the city, the scarred pinkette had several squads placed on guard duty with orders to detain or shoot anybody that tried to steal or damage food. It was a harsh order, but until the situation stabilized, very necessary. Only when was he sure that the local troops and soldiers had everything secure did he retire to the naval yard with Bisca and the others. The officer in charge had offered them some sparse rooms, knowing they had driven all night with the salvation of the city on their tired minds as they sought sleep while the day went into full swing…

 **Underneath the crust of the North Pole 7:23 a.m. November 24** **th**

Queen Myrrah had traveled all night through the vast network of tunnels with her personal guard and generals, eager to witness the waking of the vast creature.

The rock formations around her were warm, holding the heat of the planet in with a comfort to all around. The floor of the ice sheet far above was like a familiar weight above their heads as she kept an attentive eye toward the riftworm still slumbering.

" _Damn the humans! Even the Seran's had given warning toward their citizens, but these Earthlanders fired their orbital weapons without warning anybody! I lost millions of my children in sweeping firestorms across the planet! DAMN THEM!_ " She thought with a hiss of anger before taking a deep breath. _"Right now, this is really my only offensive option while my forces reorganize. To attack the surface dwellers with my ground forces at this time would be folly. At least the human's died by the tens of millions also…"_

"My queen?" One of the guards hissed out as it held a rifle, ready to defend her life if need be. Waving it off, she silenced the battle hardened drone as she took in the sight. Like it's predecessor, this burrowing god of destruction was miles long and prepared to do their bidding. Hardened hide surrounded its body at the height of a Corpser, far thicker than the first as several locust soldiers moved about nearby in the wide caverns.

"With this, we will finally crush the human's of Fiore and beyond! While I admit we suffered greatly at their hands with this latest attack, our forces will persevere! So, wake the creature and bring the human's to death's door! Sink their cities! Make their safe zones run red with blood and fear!" Hearing her commands, the large locust general in charge stepped forward, his mind connected to the creature on a telepathic level as his skin began to glow a horrid red. His teeth were shown, the sharpened edges like knives as his eyes narrowed with concentration.

General Kragg could feel it…how he was different from the other locust. He had been specifically chosen for this task as this world's magic flowed through his veins. While it was true that this was the only force of magic he could use, it was his main purpose…to control the worm against the humans. Dozens of his brothers had failed to harness the forces to control the growing god, their minds ripped apart into madness and ruin as their flesh and muscle failed. But he…he lived. It was truly a great honor.

Extending his hands, Kragg's gnarled fingertips glowed as he pointed them toward the god of his people. In a low beam of hellish red light, the small burst of magic hit the front of his target near the massive maw of teeth. Almost immediately upon impact, the worm started to shift and move, shaking the tunnel as rock and stalactites vibrated or fell.

" _My queen…I am connected. Tell me…what city should I destroy for you first?"_ The general rasped out as the staggering creature began to pick up speed, heading down a fresh tunnel while Myrrah stepped forward with a wicked smile.

"Surprise me general. After all, we still need a good test site…" she finished with a low chuckle as Kragg nodded, his red hue fading as he gave final instructions to the twelve mile long beast as it ground past. He had the perfect target to test himself and his charge as the small lull in the war would soon end as the riftworm ground forward through the crust of the planet…

 **And done! I know…it's more of a filler chapter, but I wanted to show some of the after affects of the H.O.D. firing and scorching most of the planet. Plus, who doesn't like a shower scene with Juvia and Kinana..those dirty girls…**

 **But yeah, get to see a few other universes helping out in a small capacity with the food crisis the world is facing. Granted, it won't last forever once there is enough of the food vats, but the massive influx of refugees and destruction of so many crops just hit them hard. But now we get to see that horrible worm start to rampage! So that won't be good…**

 **Still, I hope everybody enjoys this chapter and leaves a review!**

 **Juvia: Ahhh…she's so happy right now…**

 **Kinana: Me too…was so hard and manly…**

 **Erza: Dammit! I wanna have sex with him! You should've called me! I was barely mentioned in this whole chapter!**

 **Both girls: TOO BAD! IT WAS OUR TIME WITH NATSU! GRRRR!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


End file.
